Harry Potter e os Métodos da Racionalidade
by Mahtan
Summary: Petúnia se casou com um bioquímico e Harry cresceu lendo sobre ciência e ficção científica. Veio então a carta de Hogwarts e um mundo novo de intrigantes possibilidades para explorar, com novos amigos como: Herminone Granger, Professora McGonagall e Professor Quirell. A história original pode ser encontrada em: www. hpmor. com/(apenas retire o espaço).
1. Disclaimer

_**Harry Potter e os Métodos da Racionalidade**_

 _ **por Eliezer Yudkowsky**_

 _ **Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Rowling, e ninguém possui Os Métodos da Racionalidade.**_

 _ **Se J. K. Rowling lhe perguntar sobre essa história, você não sabe nada.**_

 _ **Toda ciência mencionada é real. Mas tenha em mente que, além do domínio da ciência, os pontos de vista dos personagens podem não ser os do autor. Nem tudo o que o protagonista faz é uma lição de sabedoria, e conselhos oferecidos por personagens mais escuros podem não ser confiáveis ou perigosamente duplos.**_

 _ **TLN: Eu estou apenas traduzindo está obra, o trabalho original pode ser encontrado em hpmor .com (sem o espaço).**_


	2. Capítulo 1 – Um dia de baixíssima probab

**Capítulo 1 – Um dia de baixíssima probabilidade**

 **Cada fragmento de espaço na parede está coberto por estantes de livro. Cada estante tem seis prateleiras, indo quase até o teto. Algumas estantes estão abarrotadas ate a boca com livros de capa dura: ciência, matemática, história e tudo mais. Outras estantes possuem duas camadas de livros de ficção científica, com a contracapa dos livros apoiadas em caixas de papel ou pedaços de madeira, para que seja possível vê-los acima dos livros que se encontram a frente. E isso ainda não e o suficiente. Livros estão transbordando para as mesas e os sofás e fazendo pequenos montes sob as janelas.**

 **Esta é a sala de estar da casa ocupada pelo célebre Professor Michael Verres-Evan, e sua esposa, Mrs. Petúnia Evans-Verres, e seu filho adotivo, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.**

 **Tem uma carta na mesa da sala de estar, um envelope de pergaminho amarelo sem selo, dirigida ao Mr. H. Potter em tinta verde-esmeralda.**

 **O Professor e sua esposa estão conversando de maneira incisiva um com o outro, mas eles não estão gritando. O Professor considera gritar um ato incivilizado.**

 **"** **Você está brincando", Michael disse à Petúnia. Seu tom indicando que ele estava com medo que ela estivesse séria.**

 **"** **Minha irmã era uma bruxa", Petúnia repetiu. Ela parecia assustada, mas manteve-se firme."O marido dela era um bruxo".**

 **"** **Isso é absurdo!" Michael disso sério. "Eles estavam no nosso casamento – Visitavam para o natal-"**

 **"** **Eu disse a eles que você não deveria saber", Petúnia sussurrou. "Mas é verdade. Eu vi coisas-"**

 **O Professor revirou os olhos. "Querida, eu entendo que você não é acostumada com a literatura cética. Você talvez nem perceba o quão fácil é para um mago treinado fingir o que parece impossível. Lembra quando eu ensinei o Harry a dobrar colheres? Se parecia que eles sempre sabiam o que você estava pensando, isso é chamado leitura fria-"**

 **"** **Não era dobrar colheres-"**

 **"** **O que era então?"**

 **Petúnia mordeu seu lábio. "Eu não posso apenas lhe dizer. Você vai pensar que eu sou-" Petúnia engoliu em seco. "Escute. Michael. Eu não fui... sempre desse jeito..." Ela aponta pra si mesma, como que para indicar sua forma esbelta. "Lily fez isso. Por que eu – por que eu implorei a ela. Por anos, eu implorei. Lily sempre foi mais bonita que eu, e eu... fui má pra ela, por cause disso, e quando ela ganhou mágica, você pode imaginar como me sentir? E eu implorei para ela usar um pouco dessa mágica em mim para que eu pudesse ser bonita também, mesmo que eu não pudesse ter mágica, pelo menos eu seria bonita."**

 **Lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos de Petúnia.**

 **"** **E Lily me dizia não, e inventava as mais ridículas desculpas, como o mundo fosse acabar se ela fosse boa pra irmã dela, ou um centauro disse a ela para não fazer – as coisas mais ridículas, e eu odiava ela por isso. E então quando eu me graduei da universidade, ei estava saindo com esse garoto, Vernon Dursley, ele era gordo e ele era o único garoto que falava comigo. E ele disse que queria um filho, e que seu primeiro filho se chamaria Dudley. E eu pensei comigo, que tipo de pai nomeia seu filho Dudley Dursley? Era como se eu estivesse vendo meu futuro se alongando na minha frente, e eu não conseguia suportar isso. Então escrevi para minha irmã e disse a ela que se ela não me ajuda-se eu preferiria-", Petúnia parou.**

 **"** **De qualquer maneira", Petúnia disso, sua voz fraca, "ela cedeu. Ela disse que era perigoso, e eu disse que eu não me importava, e eu bebi essa poção e fiquei doente por semanas, mas quando eu melhorei minha pele tinha clareado e eu finalmente tinha encorpado e... eu era linda, as pessoas eram legais comigo", sua voz quebrou, "e depois disso eu não pude mais odiar minha irmã, especialmente quando eu descobrir o que a mágica dela trouxe no fim-".**

 **"** **Querida", Michael disse gentilmente, "você ficou doente, ganhou peso enquanto descansava na cama e sua pela clareou sozinha. Ou alguma mudança na sua dieta -"**

 **"** **Ela era uma bruxa", Petúnia repetiu."Eu vi".**

 **"** **Petúnia", Michael disse. A irritação aparecendo em sua voz. "Você sabe que não pode ser verdade. Eu realmente tenho que explicar o por quê?"**

 **Petúnia balançou as mão. Ele parecia estar prestes a chorar. "Meu amor, eu sei que não posso vencer um argumento com você, mas por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim nisso -"**

 **"** **Pai! Mãe!"**

 **Os dois pararam e olharam para Harry como se tivessem esquecido que havia uma terceira pessoa na sala.**

 **Harry respirou fundo. "Mãe, seus pais não tinham nenhuma mágica, tinham?"**

 **"** **Não", Petúnia disse, parecendo confusa.**

 **"** **Então ninguém na família sabia sobre mágica quando Lily recebeu a carta dela. Como eles foram convencidos?"**

 **"** **Ah..." Petúnia disse. "Eles não mandaram apenas uma carta. Eles mandaram um professor de Hogwarts. Ele -" Os olhos de Petúnia pousaram em Michael. "Ele nos mostrou um pouco de mágica".**

 **"** **Então você não tem que brigar sobre isso", Harry disse de maneira firme. Esperando contra todas as esperanças que dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, eles iriam ouvi-lo. "Se é verdade, nos podemos apenas conseguir um professor de Hogwarts aqui e ver essa mágica por nós mesmos, e o pai vai admitir que é verdade. E se não for então a Mãe vai admitir que é falso. Para isso que o método experimental existe, para que não resolvamos tudo na discussão".**

 **O Professor se virou e encarou ele de maneira desconsiderável, como sempre. "Oh, vamos, Harry. Sério, mágica? Eu pensei que você soubesse melhor do que levar isso a sério filho, mesmo tendo apenas dez. Mágica é apenas a coisa mais não científica que existe!"**

 **Harry contorceu sua boca como se tivesse engolido algo amargo. Ele era tratado bem, provavelmente melhor que a maioria dos pais genéticos tratavam seus próprios filhos. Harry foi mandado para as melhores escolas primárias – e quando isso não funcionou, ele recebeu tutores da infinita fonte que eram alunos esfomeados.**

 **Harry sempre foi encorajado a estudar o que lhe chamasse atenção, comprar todos os livros que lhe atraíssem, patrocinado em qualquer competição de matemática ou ciência ele entrava. Ele era dado tudo dentro do comum que ele queria, exceto, talvez, um pouco de respeito. Um Doutor ensinando bioquímica em Oxford dificilmente seria esperado que ouvisse o conselho de um garotinho. Você ouviria para mostrar interesse, claro; isso é o que um bom pai faria, e então, se você se considera um bom pai, é o que você faria. Mas levar um garoto de 10 anos a sério? Dificilmente.**

 **Algumas vezes Harry queria gritar com seu pai.**

 **"** **Mãe", Harry disse. "Se você quiser ganhar esse argumento contra o Pai, olhe no capítulo dois do primeiro livro sobre as leituras de Feynman sobre Física. Existe uma citação sobre o que filósofos dizem sobre o que absolutamente requerido para ciência, e que está errado, porque a única regra na ciência é que a prova final é a observação – que você só precisa olhar para o mundo e dizer o que você vê. Hum... de cabeça é o que consigo pensar sobre onde achar algo sobre como é o ideal da ciência resolver algo através da experimentação em vez de discussões -"**

 **A mãe dele olhou para ele e sorriu. "Obrigada Harry. Mas -" A cabeça dela levantou novamente para encarar o marido. "Eu não quero vencer uma discussão com seu pai. Eu quero que meu marido me escute, escute sua esposa que lhe ama, e confie nela apenas dessa vez -"**

 **Harry fechou seus olhos rapidamente. Sem chances. Ambos seus pais eram simplesmente irremediáveis.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Tudo em que eu acredito é fa

**Capítulo 2: Tudo em que eu acredito é falso**

 **"** **Agora, só para ficar claro", disse Harry, "se o professor te levitar, papai, quando você sabe que não está ligado a nenhum fio, isso vai ser uma evidência suficiente. Você não vai voltar atrás e dizer que é o truque de um mágico. Isso não seria justo. Se você se sente assim, você deve dizer isso** _ **agora,**_ **e nós podemos descobrir uma experiência diferente em vez disso."**

 **O pai de Harry, o professor Michael Verres-Evans, revirou os olhos. "Sim, Harry."**

 **"** **E você, mamãe, sua teoria diz que o professor deve ser capaz de fazer isso e, se isso não acontecer, você vai admitir que você está enganado. Nada sobre como a magia não funciona quando as pessoas são céticas em relação a ela, ou qualquer coisa assim."**

 **A Vice-Diretora Minerva McGonagall estava observando Harry com uma expressão confusa. Ela parecia bastante bruxa com suas vestes pretas e chapéu pontudo, mas quando ela falou ela soou formal e escocês, o que não combina em nada com a aparência. À primeira vista, ela parecia alguém que deveria vangloriar-se e colocar bebês em caldeirões, mas todo o efeito foi arruinado, logo que ela abriu a boca. "Isso é suficiente, Sr. Potter?", ela disse. "Devo ir em frente e demonstrar?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Suficiente?**_ **Provavelmente não", disse Harry. "Mas, pelo menos, deve** _ **ajudar.**_ **Vá em frente, Vice-Diretora."**

 **"** **Só o professor é o suficiente", disse ela, e, em seguida,** _ **"**_ _ **Wingardium Leviosa."**_

 **Harry olhou para seu pai.**

 **"** **Huh," Harry disse.**

 **Seu pai olhou para ele. "Huh", seu pai ecoou.**

 **Então o professor Verres-Evans olhou de volta para a professora McGonagall. "Tudo bem, você pode me colocar para baixo agora."**

 **Seu pai foi abaixado cuidadosamente para o chão.**

 **Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo. Talvez fosse apenas a parte estranha dele que** _ **já**_ **havia sido convencida, mas ... "Isso é um pouco de um anticlímax", disse Harry. "Você pensaria que haveria algum tipo de evento mental mais dramático associado à atualização em uma observação de probabilidade infinitesimal -" Harry se deteve. Sua mãe, a bruxa e até mesmo seu pai foram dando-lhe** _ **aquele olhar de**_ **novo. "Quero dizer, ao descobrir que tudo que eu acredito é falso."**

 **Sério, deveria ter sido mais dramático. Seu cérebro deveria estar limpando todo o estoque atual de hipóteses sobre o universo, nenhum dos quais permitiria que isso acontecesse. Mas, em vez disso seu cérebro parecia estar indo,** _ **tudo bem, eu vi o Professor de Hogwarts acenar sua varinha e fazer o seu pai ascender no ar, e agora?**_

 **A bruxa estava sorrindo benevolentemente para eles, parecendo estar se divertindo bastante. "Gostaria de mais uma demonstração, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"** **A senhora não precisa," Harry disse. "Nós fizemos uma experiência definitiva, mas ..." Harry hesitou. Ele não podia evitar. Na verdade, dadas as circunstâncias, ele** _ **não deveria**_ **estar evitando. Era justo e apropriado ser curioso. "O que mais a senhora** _ **pode**_ **fazer?"**

 **A professora McGonagall se transformou em um gato.**

 **Harry se afastou sem pensar, recuando tão rapidamente que tropeçou em uma pilha de livros e caiu com força em sua parte inferior com uma** _ **paulada.**_ **Suas mãos desceram para aparar a queda sem realmente alcançar, e houve uma pontada de advertência em seu ombro quando o peso desceu sem apoio.**

 **De repente, o pequeno gato malhado se transformou numa mulher vestida de túnica. "Sinto muito, Sr. Potter", disse a bruxa, parecendo sincera, embora os cantos de seus lábios estivessem se contorcendo para cima. "Eu devia ter avisado".**

 **Harry estava respirando em pequenos suspiros. Sua voz saiu sufocada.** _ **"**_ _ **Você não pode fazer isso!"**_

 **"** **É apenas uma Transfiguração", disse a professora McGonagall. "Uma transformação Animagus, para ser exato."**

 **"** **Você se transformou em um gato! Um gato** _ **pequeno!**_ **Você violou Conservação de Energia! Isso não é apenas uma regra arbitrária, está implícito na forma do Hamiltoniano quântico! Rejeitar ela destrói o unitário e então você começa a ter sinalizações FTL! E gatos são** _ **complicados!**_ **A mente humana não pode apenas visualizar a anatomia de um gato inteiro e... e toda a bioquímica do gato, e sobre a** _ **neurologia?**_ **Como você pode continuar** _ **pensando**_ **usando um cérebro do tamanho do de um gato?"**

 **Os lábios da professora McGonagall estavam se contorcendo ainda mais. "Magia".**

 **"** **Magia não é suficiente para fazer isso! Você teria que ser um deus!"**

 **A professora McGonagall piscou. "Essa é a primeira vez que fui chamada** _ **assim".**_

 **Um borrão estava vindo sobre a visão de Harry, conforme seu cérebro começou a compreender o que tinha acabado de quebrar. Toda a ideia** **de um universo unificado com leis matematicamente regulares, era o que tinha sido descartado no vaso sanitário; toda a noção da** _ **física.**_ **Três mil anos resolvendo grandes coisas complicadas em pedaços menores, descobrindo que a música dos planetas era a mesma melodia que a de uma maçã caindo, achando que as verdadeiras leis eram perfeitamente universais e não tinham exceções em qualquer lugar e tomavam a forma de simples matemática que governa as menores partes,** _ **para não mencionar**_ **que a mente era o cérebro e o cérebro foi feito de neurônios, o cérebro era o que uma pessoa** _ **era**_ **-**

 **E então uma mulher se transformou em um gato, desconsiderando tudo isso.**

 **Uma centena de perguntas lutou pela prioridade sobre os lábios de Harry e a vencedora foi:** _ **"**_ **E que tipo de encantamento é** _ **Wingardium Leviosa?**_ **quem inventa as palavras para essas magias, escritores de cantigas infantis?"**

 **"** **Já chega, Sr. Potter," Professor McGonagall disse séria, embora seus olhos brilharam com a diversão suprimida. "Se você quiser aprender sobre magia, sugiro que finalizemos a papelada para que você possa ir a Hogwarts".**

 **"** **Certo," Harry disse, um tanto atordoado. Ele reuniu seus pensamentos. A Marcha da Razão só teria de começar de novo, isso era tudo; Eles ainda tinham o método experimental que era o importante. "Como eu chego a Hogwarts, então?"**

 **Uma risada sufocada escapou da professora McGonagall, como se tivesse sido extraída dela por pinças.**

 **"** **Espere um momento, Harry", disse seu pai. "Lembre-se por que você não foi à escola até agora, e sua condição?"**

 **A professora McGonagall girou para encarar Michael. "Sua Condição? O que é isso?"**

 **"** **Eu não durmo bem," Harry disse. Ele acenou com as mãos desamparadamente. "Meu ciclo de sono tem vinte e seis horas de duração, eu sempre vou dormir duas horas mais tarde, todos os dias. Eu não posso cair no sono mais cedo do que isso, e, em seguida, no dia seguinte eu vou dormir duas horas mais tarde do** _ **que isso.**_ **22:00, 12 AM, 2AM, 4AM, até que ele vai em torno do relógio. Mesmo se eu tentar acordar cedo, não faz diferença e eu estou quebrado o dia inteiro. É por isso que eu não fui a uma escola normal até agora".**

 **"** **Uma das razões", disse sua mãe. Harry lhe lançou um olhar.**

 **McGonagall deu um longo** _ **hmmmmm.**_ **"** **Não me lembro de ter ouvido falar de tal condição antes ...", disse ela lentamente. "Vou verificar com a senhora Pomfrey para ver se ela conhece algum remédio". Então seu rosto se iluminou. "Não, eu tenho certeza que isso não será um problema. Vou encontrar uma solução a tempo. Agora", e seu olhar se aguçou novamente, "o que são essas** _ **outras**_ **razões?".**

 **Harry lançou um brilho a seus pais. "Eu sou um objetor de consciência ao recrutamento de crianças, com base em que eu não deveria ter que sofrer por uma falha do sistema escolar em desintegração para fornecer professores ou materiais de estudo de qualidade, ao menos, minimamente adequados".**

 **Ambos os pais de Harry uivaram de tanto rir, como se eles pensassem que tudo era uma grande piada. "Oh", disse o pai de Harry, os olhos brilhantes, "é por** _ **isso**_ **que você mordeu uma professora de matemática no terceiro ano".**

 _ **"**_ _ **Ela não sabia o que um logaritmo era!"**_

 **"** **Claro", apoiou a mãe de Harry. "Morder ela foi uma resposta muito madura para isso."**

 **O pai de Harry assentiu. "Uma política bem considerada para abordar o problema dos professores que não entendem logaritmos."**

 **"** **Eu tinha** _ **sete anos!**_ **Quanto tempo você vai manter falando sobre isso?"**

 **"** **Eu sei", disse sua mãe simpaticamente, "você morde** _ **um**_ **professor de matemática e eles nunca deixar você esquecer isso, não é?"**

 **Harry se voltou para a professora McGonagall. "Você vê o que eu tenho que aturar?"**

 **"** **Desculpe" disse Petúnia, e fugiu pela porta de trás para o jardim, de onde seus gritos de riso eram claramente audíveis.**

 **"** **Lá, ah, lá", a professora McGonagall parecia ter dificuldade em falar por algum motivo, "não deve haver mordedura de professores em Hogwarts, isso está bem claro, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry franziu o cenho para ela. "Tudo bem, eu não vou morder ninguém que não me morder primeiro."**

 **O professor Michael Verres-Evans também teve que deixar o quarto brevemente ao ouvir isso.**

 **"** **Bem", professora McGonagall suspirou, depois que os pais de Harry se compuseram e voltaram. "Bem. Acho que, sob as circunstâncias, devo evitar levá-lo para comprar seus materiais de estudo até um ou dois dias antes do início das aulas".**

 **"** **O que? Porque? As outras crianças já sabem magia, não é? Eu tenho que começar a me recuperar imediatamente!"**

" **Tenha certeza, Sr. Potter", respondeu a professora McGonagall, "Hogwarts é bastante capaz de ensinar o básico. E eu suspeito, Sr. Potter, que se eu deixar você sozinho por dois meses com seus livros escolares, mesmo sem uma varinha, eu voltaria a esta casa apenas para encontrar uma cratera fumegante roxa, uma cidade despovoada que a rodeia e uma praga de zebras flamejantes aterrorizando o que resta da Inglaterra".**

 **A mãe e o pai de Harry concordaram em perfeita uníssono.**

 _"_ _ **Mamãe! Pai!"**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Comparando a realidade com s

**Capítulo 3: Comparando a realidade com suas alternativas**

 **"** **Bom Deus", disse o barman, olhando para Harry, "esse é... pode ser ...?"**

 **Harry inclinou-se sobre a bancada do Caldeirão Furado o melhor que pôde, embora apenas chegasse até a ponta das sobrancelhas. Uma pergunta como essa merece o seu melhor.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Seria eu - eu poderia ser - talvez - você nunca sabe - se sou eu ou não - mas então a questão é - quem?"**_

 **"** **Abençoe minha alma" sussurrou o velho barman. "Harry Potter ... que honra."**

 **Harry piscou, então se recuperou. "Bem, sim, você é bastante perspicaz, a maioria das pessoas não percebe isso tão rapidamente -"**

 **"** **Isso é o suficiente", disse a professora McGonagall. Sua mão apertou o ombro de Harry. "Não incomode o menino, Tom, ele é novo em tudo isso."**

 **"** **Mas é ele?", perguntou uma velha. "É Harry Potter?" Com um som de raspagem, ela se levantou da cadeira.**

 **"** **Doris -" McGonagall disse, advertindo. O olhar que ela lançou ao redor do quarto deve ter sido suficiente para intimidar a todos.**

 **"** **Eu só quero um aperto de mão", a mulher sussurrou. Ela se curvou e estendeu uma mão enrugada, que Harry, sentindo-se confuso e mais desconfortável do que ele alguma vez esteve em sua vida, cuidadosamente sacudiu. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos da mulher para as mãos entrelaçadas. "Meu neto era um Auror", ela sussurrou para ele. "Morreu em setenta e nove, obrigada, Harry Potter, graças aos Céus por você".**

 **"** **De nada," Harry disse automaticamente, e então ele virou a cabeça e atirou à Professora McGonagall um olhar assustado e suplicante.**

 **A professora McGonagall bateu com o pé ao mesmo tempo que a correria estava prestes a começar. Fez um barulho que deu a Harry um novo referente para a frase "Trovoada da Destruição", e todos congelaram no lugar.**

 **"** **Estamos com pressa", disse a professora McGonagall com uma voz que parecia perfeitamente normal.**

 **Eles deixaram o bar sem problemas.**

 **"** **Professora?" Harry disse, uma vez que estavam no pátio. Ele tinha a intenção de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas estranhamente se viu fazendo uma pergunta completamente diferente. "Quem era aquele homem pálido, ao lado da esquina?" O homem com o olho** _ **espástico**_ **? "**

 **"** **Hm?", disse a professora McGonagall, um pouco surpresa; Talvez ela também não tivesse esperado essa pergunta. "Esse foi o professor Quirinus Quirrell, que vai ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas neste ano em Hogwarts".**

 **"** **Eu tinha a sensação mais estranha que eu o conhecia ..." Harry esfregou sua testa. "E que eu não deveria apertar sua mão." Como encontrar alguém que tinha sido um amigo, uma vez, antes que algo fosse drasticamente errado ... isso não era realmente de todo, mas Harry não conseguia encontrar palavras. "E o que foi ... tudo isso?"**

 **A professora McGonagall estava lhe dando um olhar estranho. "Sr. Potter ... você sabe ... o quanto lhe foi dito ... sobre como seus pais morreram?"**

 **Harry voltou um olhar firme. "Meus pais estão vivos e bem, e eles sempre se recusaram a falar sobre como meus pais genéticos morreram. De onde deduzo que não foi bom."**

 **"** **Uma admirável lealdade", disse a professora McGonagall. Sua voz baixou. "Embora dói um pouco ouvir você falar assim, Lily e James eram meus amigos."**

 **Harry desviou o olhar, de repente envergonhado. "Desculpe," ele disse em uma voz pequena. "Mas eu tenho uma mãe e um pai. E eu sei que eu ficaria infeliz, comparando essa realidade com... algo perfeito que eu construiria na minha imaginação."**

 **"** **Isso é surpreendentemente sábio de você," Professora McGonagall disse calmamente. "Mas seus pais genéticos morreram muito bem, protegendo-o."**

 _ **Protegendo-me?**_

 **Algo estranho agarrou o coração de Harry.** _ **"**_ _ **O que ... aconteceu?"**_

 **A professora McGonagall suspirou. Sua varinha bateu na testa de Harry, e sua visão ficou turva por um momento. "Um disfarce", disse ela, "para que isso não volte a acontecer, até que esteja pronto". Então a varinha dela apareceu novamente, e bateu três vezes em uma parede de tijolos ...**

 **... que cavou em um buraco, que dilatou e expandiu e formou em um arco enorme, revelando uma longa fila de lojas com sinais anunciando caldeirões e fígados dragão.**

 **Harry não piscou. Não era como se alguém estivesse se transformando em um gato.**

 **E eles caminharam para frente, juntos, para o mundo mágico.**

 **Havia comerciantes anunciando Botas de Pulo ( "Feitas com Flubber de verdade!") E "Facas +3! Forks +2! Colheres com um bônus de +4!" Havia óculos que deixariam qualquer coisa que você olhasse verde, e uma linha de poltronas confortáveis com assentos de ejeção para emergências.**

 **A cabeça de Harry continuava girando, girando como se estivesse tentando soltar-se de seu pescoço. Era como caminhar através da seção de itens mágicos de um livro de regras** _ **avançadas de Dungeons and Dragons**_ **(ele não jogava o jogo, mas gostava de ler os livros de regras). Harry desesperadamente não queria perder um único item em venda, no caso de ser um dos três que você precisava para completar o ciclo de** _ **desejos**_ **infinito.**

 **Então Harry percebeu algo que o fez, sem pensar, desviar-se da diretora-adjunta e começou a se dirigir diretamente para a loja, uma frente de tijolos azuis com guarnição de metal de bronze. Ele foi trazido de volta à realidade apenas quando o professor McGonagall parou bem na frente dele.**

 **"** **Sr. Potter?", ela disse.**

 **Harry piscou, então percebeu o que ele tinha acabado de fazer. "Desculpe, esqueci por um momento que estava com a senhora em vez de minha família." Harry apontou para a janela de loja, que exibiu letras de fogo que brilhavam intensamente brilhante e ainda remoto, soletrando Livros Brilhantes** __ _ **de Bigbam.**_ **"** **Quando você passa por uma livraria que não visitou antes, tem que entrar e olhar ao redor. Essa é a regra da família."**

 **"** **Essa é a coisa mais Corvinal que eu já ouvi."**

 **"** **O que?"**

 **"** **Nada. Sr. Potter, o nosso primeiro passo é visitar Gringotes, o banco do mundo bruxo. O cofre da sua família genética está lá, com a herança que seus pais genéticos deixaram para você, e você vai precisar de dinheiro para o material escolar." Ela suspirou. "E, eu suponho, uma certa quantia para gastar em livros poderia ser desculpada. Mas você pode querer esperar por um tempo. Hogwarts tem uma grande biblioteca sobre assuntos mágicos. E a torre em que, eu suspeito fortemente, você viverá, tem uma biblioteca própria ainda mais ampla. Qualquer livro que você comprar agora provavelmente seria uma duplicata."**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e eles continuaram andando.**

 **"** **Não me leve a mal, é uma ótima distração," Harry disse enquanto sua cabeça mantinha girando, "provavelmente a melhor distração alguém já tentou em mim, mas não ache que eu tenha esquecido sobre a nossa discussão pendente."**

 **A professora McGonagall suspirou. "Seus pais - ou, de qualquer forma, sua mãe - talvez tenham sido muito sábios em não lhe dizer".**

 **"** **Então a senhora gostaria de pudesse continuar em minha feliz ignorância? Há uma certa falha nesse plano, professora McGonagall".**

 **"** **Suponho que seria inútil", disse a bruxa com força, "quando alguém na rua poderia lhe contar a história".**

 **E ela lhe falou de Quem-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort.**

 **"** **Voldemort?" Harry sussurrou. Deveria ter sido engraçado, mas não foi. O nome queimava com uma sensação de frio, crueldade, claridade, um martelo de titânio puro descendo sobre uma bigorna de carne. Um arrepio percorreu Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava a palavra, que resolveu então e ali usar termos mais seguros como Você-Sabe-Quem.**

 **O Senhor das Trevas atacou a comunidade mágica da Grã-Bretanha como um lobo selvagem, arrancando e rasgando o tecido de suas vidas cotidianas. Outros países haviam levantado as mãos, mas hesitaram em intervir, seja por egoísmo apático ou simples medo, pois qualquer que fosse o primeiro deles a se opor ao Senhor das Trevas, sua paz seria o próximo alvo de seu terror.**

 _ **(O efeito espectador,**_ **pensou Harry, o pensamento do experimento de Latané e Darley, que tinha mostrado que era mais propenso a obter ajuda se você teve um ataque epiléptico na frente de uma pessoa do que na frente de três.** _ **A difusão de responsabilidade, todos esperando que alguém mais poderia ir primeiro.)**_

 **Os Comensais da Morte haviam seguido, no rastro do Senhor das Trevas e em sua vanguarda, abutres de carniça para pegar feridas ou cobras para morder e enfraquecer. Os Comensais da Morte não eram tão terríveis como o Senhor das Trevas, mas eram terríveis, e eram muitos. E os Comensais da Morte empunhavam mais que varinhas; Havia riqueza dentro dessas fileiras mascaradas, e poder político, e segredos mantidos em chantagem, para paralisar uma sociedade tentando se proteger.**

 **Um velho e respeitado jornalista, Yermy Wibble, pediu aumento dos impostos e o recrutamento. Ele gritou que era absurdo para os muitos se acovardarem com medo dos poucos. Sua pele, apenas sua pele, tinha sido encontrada pregada na parede da redação na manhã seguinte, ao lado das peles de sua esposa e duas filhas. Todos desejavam que mais coisas fossem feitas, e ninguém ousava tomar a iniciativa de propor. Quem se destacou mais se tornou o próximo exemplo.**

 **Até que os nomes de James e Lily Potter subissem ao topo da lista.**

 **E aqueles dois poderiam ter morrido com suas varinhas em suas mãos e sem se arrepender de suas escolhas, pois** _ **eram**_ **heróis; Mas eles tiveram uma criança, seu filho, Harry Potter.**

 **Lágrimas estavam entrando nos olhos de Harry. Ele enxugou com raiva, ou talvez desespero,** _ **eu não conhecia aquelas pessoas, não realmente, eles não são meus pais**_ **agora,** _ **seria inútil se sentir tão triste por eles -**_

 **Quando Harry terminou de soluçar nas vestes da bruxa, ele olhou para cima e sentiu um pouco melhor ao ver que haviam lágrimas nos olhos da Professora McGonagall também.**

 **"** **Então o que aconteceu?" Harry disse, sua voz tremendo.**

 **"** **O Lorde das Trevas veio a Godric's Hollow", disse a Professora McGonagall em um sussurro. "Você deveria ter sido escondido, mas você foi traído." O Senhor das Trevas matou James, e ele matou Lily, e ele chegou afinal em você, em seu berço. Ele lançou a Maldição da Morte ema você, e foi aí que terminou. A Maldição da Morte é formada por puro ódio e ataca diretamente a alma, separando-a do corpo, não pode ser bloqueada e não importa quem seja, o alvo morre, mas você sobreviveu, você é a única pessoa a sobreviver. A Maldição da Morte rebateu e atingiu o Lorde das Trevas, deixando apenas o casco queimado de seu corpo e uma cicatriz em sua testa. Isso foi o fim do terror, e nós estávamos livres. Isso, Harry Potter, é por isso que as pessoas querem ver a cicatriz em sua testa, e porque querem apertar sua mão. "**

 **A tempestade de choro que tinha lavado através de Harry tinha usado todas as suas lágrimas; Ele não podia chorar de novo, ele estava feito.**

 **(E em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente havia uma pequena, pequenina nota de confusão, uma sensação de haver algo errado sobre aquela história, e deveria ter sido uma parte da arte de Harry perceber aquela minúscula nota, mas ele estava distraído. É uma triste regra que sempre que você está mais na necessidade de sua arte como um racionalista, é quando você é mais provável de esquecê-la.)**

 **Harry separou-se do lado da professora McGonagall. "Eu ... tenho que pensar nisso", ele disse, tentando manter sua voz sob controle. Ele olhou para seus sapatos. "Um. A senhora pode ir em frente e chamá-los de meus pais, se quiser, não precisa dizer 'pais genéticos' ou qualquer coisa. Eu acho que não há razão para que eu não possa ter duas mães e dois pais".**

 **Não houve som da professora McGonagall.**

 **E eles caminharam juntos em silêncio, até que chegaram na frente de um grande edifício branco com portas de bronze grandes com palavras esculpidas acima dizendo Banco** _ **Gringotes.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Hipótese de Marcado Eficient

**Capítulo 4: Hipótese de Marcado Eficiente**

 **Montes de Galeões de ouro. Pilhas de Sicles de prata. Amontoados de Nuques de bronze.**

 **Harry ficou ali, e olhou com a boca aberta para o cofre da família. Ele tinha tantas perguntas que ele não sabia** _ **por onde**_ **começar.**

 **Do lado de fora da porta do cofre, a professora McGonagall o observava, parecendo inclinar-se casualmente contra a parede, mas com os olhos atentos. Bem, isso fazia sentido. Sendo colocado diante de um montão gigante de moedas de ouro foi um teste de caráter tão puro que foi arquetípico.**

 **"** **Essas moedas são do metal puro?", Harry finalmente disse.**

 **"** **O que?" Sibilou o goblin Griphook, que estava esperando perto da porta. "Você está questionando a integridade de Gringotes, Sr. Potter-Evans-Verres?"**

 **"** **Não", disse Harry distraído, "claro que não, desculpe se isso saiu errado, senhor, eu não tenho ideia de como seu sistema financeiro funciona. Eu estou perguntando se galeões em geral são feitos de ouro puro."**

 **"** **Claro" disse Griphook.**

 **"** **E alguém pode cunhá-los, ou eles são emitidos por um monopólio que, assim, recolhe a senhoriagem?"**

 **"** **O que?" Disse a professora McGonagall.**

 **Griphook sorriu, mostrando dentes afiados. "Só um idiota confiaria em qualquer outra moeda que não goblin!"**

 **"** **Em outras palavras", disse Harry, "as moedas não deveriam valer mais do que o metal que as compõe?"**

 **Griphook olhou para Harry. A professora McGonagall pareceu confusa.**

 **"** **Quero dizer, suponhamos que eu entrei aqui com uma tonelada de prata. Poderia mandar fazer uma tonelada de Sicles?"**

 **"** **Por uma taxa, Sr. Potter-Evans-Verres". O goblin o observou com olhos brilhantes. "Por uma certa taxa. Onde você encontraria uma tonelada de prata, eu me pergunto?"**

 **"** **Eu estava falando hipoteticamente," Harry disse.** _ **Por enquanto, pelo menos.**_ **"** **Então ... quanto você cobra em taxas, como uma fração do peso total?"**

 **Os olhos de Griphook estavam atentos. "Eu teria que consultar meus superiores ..."**

 **"** **Dê-me um palpite, não vou considerar como a posição oficial de Gringotes."**

 **"** **Uma vigésima parte do metal pagaria bem pela cunhagem."**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça. "Muito obrigado, Sr. Griphook."**

 _ **Assim, não só a economia bruxa está quase completamente dissociada da economia trouxa, mas ninguém aqui jamais ouviu falar de arbitragem.**_ **A maior economia trouxa tinha uma flutuação de negociação de ouro para prata, então cada vez que a proporção de ouro-prata trouxa ficou mais de 5% longe do peso de dezessete Sicles para um galeão, ouro ou prata deveria ter drenado da economia bruxa até que se tornasse impossível manter a taxa de câmbio. Traga uma tonelada de prata, mude para Sicles (e pague 5%), mude as Sicles para Galeões, leve o ouro para o mundo trouxa, troque por mais prata do que começou e repita.**

 **Não estava a proporção de ouro e prata de trouxa em algum lugar em torno de cinquenta para um? Harry não achava que era dezessete, de qualquer maneira. E parecia que as moedas de prata** _ **eram, na verdade, menores**_ **do que as moedas de ouro.**

 **Então, novamente, Harry estava de pé em um banco que** _ **literalmente**_ **armazenava o seu dinheiro em cofres cheios de moedas de ouro guardadas por dragões, onde você tinha que ir e levar moedas fora de seu cofre sempre que você queria gastar dinheiro. Os pontos mais finos de assegurar as ineficiências de mercado poderiam muito bem ser perdidos neles. Ele tinha sido tentado a fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre a crueza de sistema financeiro bruxo...**

 _ **Mas o mais triste é que o jeito deles é provavelmente melhor.**_

 **Por outro lado, um corretor competente provavelmente poderia possuir todo o mundo mágico dentro de uma semana. Harry arquivou essa noção no caso de ele ficar sem dinheiro, ou ter uma semana livre.**

 **Enquanto isso, os gigantescos montes de moedas de ouro dentro do cofre dos Potter devem atender às suas necessidades de curto prazo.**

 **Harry correu para a frente e começou a pegar moedas de ouro com uma mão e a jogá-las na outra.**

 **Quando ele tinha 20 moedas a professora McGonagall tossiu. "Acho que será mais do que suficiente para pagar os materiais escolares, Sr. Potter."**

 **"** **Hm?" Harry disse, sua mente em outro lugar. "Espere, eu estou fazendo um cálculo Fermi."**

 **"** **Um o quê?"** _ **,**_ **Disse a professora McGonagall, parecendo um pouco alarmado.**

 **"É uma coisa matemática, nomeada por Enrico Fermi, uma forma de obter números aproximados rapidamente em sua cabeça ..."**

 **Vinte Galeões de ouro pesavam um décimo de um quilo, talvez? E o ouro era, o quê, dez mil libras esterlinas por quilo? Assim, um galeão valeria cerca de cinquenta libras ... Os montes de moedas de ouro pareciam ter cerca de sessenta moedas de altura e vinte moedas de largura em qualquer dimensão da base, e um monte era piramidal, por isso seria em torno de um terço do cubo. Oito mil Galeões por montículo, aproximadamente, e havia ao redor cinco montes desse tamanho, assim quarenta mil Galeões ou 2 milhões de libras esterlinas.**

 **Não é ruim. Harry sorriu com uma certa satisfação. Era uma pena que ele estivesse no meio de descobrir o incrível novo mundo da magia e não pudesse ter tempo para explorar o incrível novo mundo de ser rico, o que uma rápida estimativa da Fermi disse que era aproximadamente um bilhão de vezes menos interessante.**

 _ **Ainda assim, essa é a última vez que eu aparo um gramado por uma mísera libra.**_

 **Harry saiu do enorme monte de dinheiro. "Perdoe-me por perguntar, Professora McGonagall, mas eu entendo que meus pais estavam em seus vinte anos quando eles morreram. Isso é uma quantidade usual de dinheiro para um jovem casal ter em seu cofre no mundo bruxo?" Se fosse, uma xícara de chá provavelmente custaria cinco mil libras. Regra um da economia: você não pode comer dinheiro.**

 **A professora McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça. "Seu pai foi o último herdeiro de uma velha família, Sr. Potter, também é possível que..." A bruxa hesitou. "Parte desse dinheiro pode ser das recompensas colocadas em Você-Sabe-Quem, pagáveis à quem mat-ah, a quem quer que possa derrotá-lo, ou essas recompensas podem não ter sido coletadas ainda."**

 **"** **Interessante …", Harry disse lentamente. "Então, um pouco disso é, de certo modo, meu, ou seja, ganhado por mim, talvez, mesmo que eu não me lembre da ocasião." Os dedos de Harry tocaram a perna de sua calça.** _ **"**_ _ **Isso me faz sentir menos culpado por gastar uma fração muito pequena do mesmo! Não entre em pânico, professora McGonagall!"**_

 **"** **Mr. Potter! Você é um menor, e como tal, só terá permissão para fazer saques razoáveis de -"**

 **"** **Eu sou completamente razoável! Eu estou totalmente a bordo com a prudência fiscal e controle de impulso! Mas eu vi algumas coisas no caminho para cá que constituiriam sensíveis e adultas compras ..."**

 **Harry travou os olhos com a professora McGonagall, participando de uma disputa silenciosa.**

 **"** **Como o quê?" A professora McGonagall disse finalmente.**

 **"** **Malas com capacidade maior que a aparência externa permite?"**

 **O rosto da professora McGonagall tornou-se severo. "Elas são muito caras, Sr. Potter!"**

 **"** **Sim, mas -" Harry suplicou. "Tenho certeza de que quando eu for adulto eu vou querer uma. E eu posso pagar por uma. Logicamente, não faria sentido comprá-la agora em vez de mais tarde, e obter o uso de imediato. É o mesmo dinheiro de qualquer maneira, certo? Quer dizer, eu gostaria de ter uma mala boa, com muito espaço interior, e boa o suficiente para que eu não tenha que obter uma melhor depois ... " Harry parou esperançosamente.**

 **O olhar da professora McGonagall não vacilou. "E o que seria colocado em uma mala dessas, Sr. Potter -"**

 **"** **Livros."**

 **"** **Claro", suspirou a professora McGonagall.**

 **"** **A senhora deveria ter me dito mais cedo que esse tipo de item mágico existia! E que eu poderia pagar por um! Agora meu pai e eu vamos ter que passar os próximos dois dias freneticamente visitando todos os sebos de livros antigos, para que eu possa ter uma biblioteca de ciência decente comigo em Hogwarts - e talvez uma pequena coleção de ficção científica, se eu puder reunir algo decente fora das caixas de pechincha. Ou melhor ainda, vou fazer o negócio um pouco melhor para a senhora, ok? Deixe-me comprar..."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Sr. Potter! Você acha que pode me subornar?"**_

 **"** **O quê? Não! Não assim! Eu estou dizendo, Hogwarts pode manter alguns dos livros que eu levar, se você achar que algum deles faria uma boa adição à biblioteca. Vou estar comprando-os barato, e eu só quero tê-los em algum lugar ou outro próximo, não tem problema subornar as pessoas com livros, certo? Isso é uma-"**

 **"** **Tradição da família."**

 **"** **Sim, exatamente."**

 **O corpo da professora McGonagall parecia cair, os ombros baixando dentro de suas vestes negras. "Não posso negar o sentido em suas palavras, embora eu desejasse poder, estou permitindo-lhe retirar mais cem Galeões, Sr. Potter." Ela suspirou novamente. "Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, e estou fazendo isso de qualquer maneira."**

 **"** **Esse é o espírito! E uma 'bolsa de pele de moca' faz o que eu acho que faz?"**

 **"** **Não pode fazer tanto quanto uma mala", a bruxa disse com relutância visível, "mas ... uma bolsa de pele de moca com um charme de recuperação e um charme de extensão indetectável pode conter uma série de itens até que sejam chamados por quem os colocou -"**

 **"** **Sim! Eu definitivamente preciso um daqueles também! Seria como a super mochila maravilhosamente incrível! Como o cinto de utilidades do Batman! Esqueça o meu canivete suíço, eu poderia carregar um conjunto de ferramentas todo lá! Ou livros! Poderia ter os três principais livros que eu estiver lendo comigo em todos os momentos, e apenas puxar um em qualquer lugar. Eu nunca vou ter que perder mais um minuto da minha vida. O que a senhora diz, professora McGonagall. É pela causa da leitura das crianças, a melhor de todas as causas possíveis".**

 **"... Suponho que você pode adicionar mais dez Galeões."**

 **Griphook favorecendo Harry com um olhar de franco respeito, possivelmente até pura admiração.**

 **"** **E um pouco de dinheiro para gastar, como a senhora mencionou antes, acho que me lembro de ter visto uma ou duas outras coisas que eu gostaria de guardar naquela bolsa."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Não tente a sorte, Sr. Potter."**_

 **"** **Mas oh, Professora McGonagall, por que chover no meu desfile? Certamente este é um dia feliz, quando eu descobrir todas as coisas bruxas, pela primeira vez! Por que fazer o papel do adulto mal-humorado quando em vez disso a senhora pode sorrir e lembrar de sua própria infância inocente, observando o olhar de prazer em meu rosto jovem enquanto eu compro alguns brinquedos usando uma fração insignificante da riqueza que eu ganhei ao derrotar o bruxo mais terrível que a Grã-Bretanha já conheceu, não que eu estou acusando a senhora de ser ingrata ou qualquer coisa. Mas ainda assim, o que são alguns brinquedos em comparação a isso? "**

 _"_ _ **Você",**_ **rosnou a professora McGonagall. Havia um olhar no seu rosto tão temeroso e terrível que Harry soltou um grito e recuou, batendo em uma pilha de moedas de ouro com um grande barulho de tilintar e caindo em uma pilha de dinheiro. Griphook suspirou e colocou uma palma sobre o rosto. "Eu estaria fazendo um ótimo serviço à Grã-Bretanha bruxa, Sr. Potter, se eu o trancasse neste cofre e o deixasse aqui."**

 **E eles partiram sem mais problemas.**


	6. Capítulo 5: O Erro Fundamental de Atribu

**Capítulo 5: O Erro Fundamental de Atribuição**

 **O Loja de pele de moca era uma pequena e pitoresca loja (alguns podem até mesmo dizer Bonitinha) encontrada atrás de um estande de vegetais que esta atrás de uma loja de luvas mágicas que está em um beco de uma rua do Beco Diagonal. Desapontadoramente, o lojista não era um velho rabugento ancião; Apenas uma jovem de aspecto nervosa vestindo roupas amarelas desbotadas. Agora ela estava segurando uma Super Bolsa de Pele de Moca QX31, cujo ponto de venda era que ele tinha um charme de Lábio Extensivo, bem como um Charme de Extensão Indetectável: você poderia realmente guardar grandes coisas nele, embora o volume total ainda era limitado.**

 **Harry tinha** _ **insistido**_ **em vir aqui imediatamente, de início** **\- insistiu tanto quanto ele pensou que poderia, sem deixar a professora McGonagall suspeita. Harry tinha algo que precisava colocar na bolsa o mais rápido possível. Não era o saco de galeões que a professora McGonagall tinha lhe permitido retirar de Gringotes. Eram todos os outros Galeões que Harry havia subjugado em seu bolso depois de cair em um monte de moedas de ouro. O que** _ **tinha**_ **sido um acidente real, mas Harry nunca foi de descartar uma boa oportunidade ... embora tivesse realmente sido mais uma 'coisa do momento'. Desde então Harry carregava desajeitadamente o saco de Galeões permitido ao lado do bolso de sua calça, de modo que qualquer tinir parecesse vir do lugar correto.**

 **Isso ainda deixou a questão de como ele realmente iria para guardar as** _ **outras**_ **moedas na bolsa sem ser pego. As moedas de ouro poderiam ser dele, mas ainda eram roubadas - auto-roubadas? Autoladrão?**

 **Harry olhou para cima do Super Bolsa de Pele de Moca QX31 no balcão na frente dele. "Posso tentar isso um pouco? Para ter certeza de que funciona, um, de forma confiável?" Ele arregalou os olhos em uma expressão de inocência, infantil e brincalhão.**

 **Com certeza, depois de dez repetições de colocar a mochila na bolsa, alcançar dentro, sussurrando "saco de ouro", e tirá-la, a professora McGonagall deu um passo para trás e começou a examinar alguns dos outros itens na loja, e O lojista virou a cabeça para assistir.**

 **Harry deixou cair o saco de ouro na bolsa de pele de moca com a mão** _ **esquerda;**_ **sua mão** _ **direita**_ **saiu do bolso segurando firmemente algumas das moedas de ouro, enfiou a mão na bolsa de pele de moca, deixou cair os galeões, e (com um sussurro de "saco de ouro") recuperou a bolsa original. Em seguida, o saco voltou para a mão** _ **esquerda,**_ **para ser deixado cair de novo, e** _ **a**_ **mão** _ **direita**_ **de Harry voltou para seu bolso ...**

 **A professora McGonagall olhou para ele uma vez, mas Harry conseguiu evitar o congelamento ou o estremecimento, e ela não pareceu notar nada. Embora você nunca** _ **saiba**_ **bem, com os adultos que tinham um senso de humor. Levou três iterações para fazer o trabalho, e Harry supôs que ele tinha conseguido roubar talvez trinta Galeões de si mesmo.**

 **Harry estendeu a mão, enxugou um pouco de suor de sua testa, e exalou. "Eu gostaria desta, por favor."**

 **Quinze Galeões mais leves (duas vezes o preço da varinha de um feiticeiro, aparentemente) e uma Super Bolsa de Pele de Moca QX31 mais pesado, Harry e a Professora McGonagall fizeram seu caminho para fora da porta. A porta formou uma mão e acenou adeus para eles enquanto eles saíam, estendendo o braço de uma maneira que fez Harry se sentir um pouco enjoado.**

 **E então, infelizmente ...**

 **"** **Você é realmente Harry Potter?", sussurrou o velho, uma enorme lágrima escorregando pelo seu rosto. "Você não iria mentir sobre isso, não é? Eu só tinha ouvido rumores de que você não chegou a sobreviver a Maldição da Morte e é por isso que ninguém nunca ouviu falar de você outra vez."**

 **... pareceu que o feitiço de disfarce da professora McGonagall era menos do que perfeitamente eficaz contra os praticantes de magia mais experientes.**

 **A professora McGonagall tinha colocado uma mão no ombro de Harry e puxou-o para o beco mais próximo no momento em que ela tinha ouvido "Harry Potter?" O velho tinha seguido, mas, pelo menos, parecia que ninguém mais tinha ouvido.**

 **Harry considerou a pergunta. Ele** _ **era**_ **realmente Harry Potter? "Só sei o que outras pessoas me disseram", disse Harry. "Não é como se eu me lembrasse de ter nascido." Sua mão roçou sua testa. "Eu tive essa cicatriz por todo o tempo que me lembro, e me disseram que meu nome era Harry Potter, tanto quanto eu me lembro. Mas," disse Harry pensativamente, "se já houver motivos suficientes para postular uma conspiração, não há razão pela qual eles não teriam apenas encontrado um outro órfão e criado ele para acreditar que ele era Harry Potter -"**

 **A professora McGonagall pôs a mão sobre o rosto, exasperada. "Você se parece exatamente como seu pai, James, no ano em que ele entrou em Hogwarts. E eu posso atestar com base apenas na personalidade que você tem parentesco com o Flagelo de Gryffindor."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Ela poderia estar nisso também,"**_ **Harry observou.**

 **"** **Não," tremia o velho. "Ela tem razão, você tem os olhos de sua mãe."**

 **"** **Hmm," Harry franziu o cenho. "Eu suponho que você poderia estar na conspiração também -"**

 **"** **Chega, Sr. Potter."**

 **O velho ergueu a mão como se quisesse tocar em Harry, mas depois deixou-a cair. "Estou feliz por você estar vivo", ele murmurou. "Obrigado, Harry Potter, obrigado pelo que você fez ... Eu vou deixar você em paz agora."**

 **E sua bengala se afastou lentamente, saindo pelo beco e descendo pela rua principal do Beco Diagonal.**

 **A professora olhou ao redor, sua expressão tensa e sombria. Harry automaticamente olhou em volta. Mas o beco parecia vazio de tudo, exceto de folhas velhas, e da abertura que dava para o Beco Diagonal, apenas os transeuntes podiam ser vistos rapidamente.**

 **Finalmente, a professora McGonagall pareceu relaxar. "Isso não foi bem feito", ela disse em voz baixa. "Eu sei que você não está acostumado com isso, Sr. Potter, mas as pessoas se importam com você. Por favor, seja gentil com eles."**

 **Harry olhou para os sapatos. "Eles não deveriam," ele disse com um tom de amargura. "Se importar comigo, quero dizer."**

 **"** **Você os salvou de Você-Sabe-Quem", disse a Professora McGonagall. "Como eles não se importam?"**

 **Harry olhou para a expressão estrita da bruxa sob seu chapéu pontudo e suspirou. "Eu suponho que não há nenhuma chance de que, se eu disse erro fundamental de atribuição não que senhora teria alguma ideia do que isso significa."**

 **"** **Não", disse a professora em seu preciso sotaque escocês, "mas por favor, explique, Sr. Potter, se você puder fazer a gentileza."**

 **"** **Bem ..." Harry disse, tentando descobrir como descrever aquele pedaço particular da ciência trouxa. "Suponha que você entre no trabalho e vê seu colega chutando uma mesa. Você pensa, 'que pessoa cheia de raiva ele deve ser'. Seu colega está pensando em como alguém o empurrou contra uma parede no caminho para o trabalho e, em seguida, gritou com ele. Qualquer um ficaria com raiva disso, ele pensa. Quando olhamos para os outros, vemos traços de personalidade que explicam seu comportamento, mas quando olhamos para nós mesmos vemos circunstâncias que explicam o nosso comportamento. Histórias pessoais fazem sentido para nós, a partir de uma visão interna, mas não vemos as histórias das pessoas rastejando atrás delas no ar. Nós só as vemos em uma situação e não vemos como eles seriam em uma situação diferente. Então o erro de atribuição fundamental é que nós explicamos como permanente, traços duradouros, o que seria melhor explicado pelas circunstâncias e pelo contexto". Houve alguns experimentos elegantes que confirmaram isso, mas Harry não estava prestes a entrar neles.**

 **As sobrancelhas da bruxa se ergueram sob a aba do chapéu. "Eu acho que eu entendo ..." Professor McGonagall disse lentamente. "Mas o que isso tem a ver com você?"**

 **Harry chutou a parede de tijolos do beco com força suficiente para fazer seu pé doer. "As pessoas pensam que eu os salvei de Você-Sabe-Quem, porque eu sou algum tipo de grande guerreiro da Luz."**

 **"** **Aquele com poder para vencer o Lorde das Trevas ...", murmurou a bruxa, uma estranha ironia fermentando sua voz.**

 **"** **Sim," Harry disse, aborrecimento e frustração guerreando nele, "como se eu destruí o Lorde das Trevas, porque tenho algum tipo de habilidade permanente de 'destruir-o-Lorde-das-Trevas'. Eu tinha quinze meses de idade na época! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu acho que tinha algo a ver com, como diz o ditado, as circunstâncias ambientais contingentes. E, certamente, nada a ver com minha personalidade. as pessoas não se preocupam comigo, eles não estão sequer prestando atenção para mim, eles querem apertar as mãos com uma má explicação." Harry fez uma pausa, e olhou para McGonagall. "A senhora sabe o que realmente aconteceu?"**

 **"** **Eu formei uma ideia ...", disse a professora McGonagall. "Depois de conhecê-lo, claro."**

 **"** **Sim?"**

 **"** **Você triunfou sobre o Lorde das Trevas por ser mais terrível do que ele, e sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte por ser mais terrível do que a morte."**

 **"** **Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry chutou a parede novamente.**

 **A professora McGonagall riu. "Vamos ao encontro da senhora Malkin, temo que suas roupas trouxas possam atrair atenção."**

 **Eles encontraram mais dois adoradores ao longo do caminho.**

 **A 'Vestes de Madame Malkin' era uma loja genuinamente chata, tijolos vermelhos comuns e janelas de vidro mostrando mantos negros lisos dentro. Não vestes que brilharam ou mudaram ou giraram, ou irradiaram raios estranhos que pareciam ir direto através de sua camisa e fazer cócegas em você. A apenas roupões preto, era tudo que você podia ver através da janela. A porta estava aberta, como se anunciasse que não havia segredos aqui e nada a esconder.**

 **"** **Eu vou sair por alguns minutos enquanto você está sendo medido para suas vestes", disse a professora McGonagall. "Você vai ficar bem sozinho, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Ele odiava a compra de roupas com uma paixão ardente e não podia culpar a bruxa mais velha por se sentir da mesma maneira.**

 **A varinha da professora McGonagall saiu de sua manga e bateu ligeiramente na cabeça de Harry. "E como você precisa ser claro para os sentidos de Madame Malkin, eu estou removendo a Ofuscação."**

 **"** **Uh ..." Harry disse. Isso o preocupava um pouco; Ele ainda não estava acostumado com a coisa de 'Harry Potter'.**

 **"** **Fui para Hogwarts com a senhora Malkin", disse professora McGonagall.** **"** **Mesmo naquela época, ela era uma das pessoas mais compostas que eu conhecia. Ela não iria se agitar nem se Você-Sabe-Quem entrasse em sua loja."** **A voz da professora McGonagall era reminiscente, e muito aprovadora. "Madame Malkin não vai incomodá-lo, e ela não deixará ninguém incomodá-lo."**

 **"** **Onde a senhora está indo?"** **Harry perguntou.** _ **"**_ _ **Apenas no caso de, você sabe, algo acontecer."**_

 **Professora McGonagall deu a Harry um olhar duro.** **"** **Eu estou indo para lá"** _ **,**_ **disse ela, apontando para um prédio do outro lado da rua, que mostrou o sinal de um barril de madeira "para comprar uma bebida, que eu preciso desesperadamente.** _ **Você**_ **está para se medido para as suas vestes,** _ **nada mais.**_ **Eu vou voltar para verificar você** _ **em breve,**_ **e** _ **espero**_ **encontrar a loja de Madame Malkin ainda de pé e não, de qualquer forma, em chamas."**

 **Madame Malkin era uma mulher velha que não disse uma palavra sobre Harry quando viu a cicatriz em sua testa, e ela lançou um olhar afiado em uma assistente quando a garota parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa. Madame Malkin tirou um conjunto de pedaços de tecido animados e retorcidos que pareciam servir de fita métrica e trabalharam examinando o meio de sua arte.**

 **Ao lado de Harry, um jovem pálido com um rosto pontiagudo e** _ **incrívelmaneiro**_ **cabelo loiro-branco parecia estar passando pela fase final de um processo semelhante. Um dos dois assistentes de Malkin estava examinando o menino de cabelos brancos e o roupão de mesa que usava; Ocasionalmente ela tocava um canto da túnica com sua varinha, e a túnica se afrouxava ou apertava.**

 **"** **Olá" disse o menino. "Hogwarts, também?"**

 **Harry podia prever onde essa conversa estava prestes a chegar, e ele decidiu em uma fração de segundo de frustração que bastava.**

 **"** **Meu Deus", sussurrou Harry, "não poderia ser". Ele deixou seus olhos se arregalarem. "Seu ... nome, senhor?"**

 **"** **Draco Malfoy," disse Draco Malfoy, parecendo um pouco perplexo.**

 _ **"É**_ **você! Draco Malfoy. Eu - Eu nunca pensei que iria ter tamanha honra, senhor." Harry desejou poder tirar lágrimas dos olhos dele. Os outros geralmente começaram a chorar em torno deste ponto.**

 **"** **Oh", disse Draco, soando um pouco confuso. Então seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso presunçoso. "É bom conhecer alguém que conheça seu lugar."**

 **Um dos assistentes, aquele que parecia reconhecer Harry, emitiu um som abafado.**

 **Harry explodiu. "Estou muito feliz em conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy, um prazer indescritível, e estar em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que o senhor, isso faz meu coração desmaiar".**

 **Ops. Essa última parte pode ter soado um pouco estranho, como se estivesse flertando com Draco ou algo assim.**

 **"** **E eu estou satisfeito por saber que vou ser tratado com o respeito devido à família Malfoy,"** **o outro rapaz arremessou de volta, acompanhado por um sorriso, como o maior dos reis pode dar ao menos de seus súditos, se esse súdito fosse honesto, embora pobre.**

 **Eh ... Droga, Harry estava tendo problemas para pensar na sua próxima linha. Bem, todo mundo** _ **queria**_ **apertar a mão de Harry Potter, então -** **"** **Quando as minhas roupas estiverem medidas, senhor, poderia me dignificar com um aperto de mão? Eu não desejaria nada mais para fazer perfeito este dia, ou melhor, este mês, De fato, toda a minha vida."**

 **O garoto de cabelos brancos encarou em troca.** **"** **E o que você fez para os Malfoy que lhe dá direito a tal favor?"**

 _ **Oh, estou totalmente tentando essa rotina na próxima pessoa que quiser apertar minha mão.**_ **Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Não, não, senhor, compreendo, desculpe-me por perguntar, deveria me sentir honrado em limpar suas botas, em vez disso."**

 **"** **De fato" disse o outro garoto. Seu rosto severo abrandou um pouco. "Diga-me, em que casa você acha que seria selecionado? Eu estou indo para a casa Sonserina, é claro, como meu pai Lucius antes de mim. E para você, acho que a Casa Lufa-lufa, ou possivelmente Casa Elfo."**

 **Harry sorriu timidamente.** **"** **Professora McGonagall diz que eu sou a pessoa mais Corvinal que ela já viu ou ouviu falar em lenda, tanto que a própria Ravena me diria para sair mais, seja lá o que isso significa, e que eu vou, sem dúvida, acabar na Casa Corvinal se o chapéu não estiver 'gritando muito alto para que o resto de nós entenda quaisquer palavras', fim da citação."**

 **"** **Uau", disse Draco Malfoy, soando ligeiramente impressionado. O menino deu uma espécie de suspiro de melancolia.** **"** **Sua bajulação foi ótima, ou eu penso assim, de qualquer maneira - Você ficaria bem em Sonserina, também. Geralmente é só o meu pai que recebe esse tipo de bajulação. Eu estou esperando que os outros sonserinos vão me bajular agora que estou em Hogwarts ... Acho que isso é um bom sinal, então."**

 **Harry tossiu. "Na verdade, desculpe, eu não tenho ideia de quem você é realmente."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, que isso!",**_ **O menino disse com feroz decepção.** **"** **Por que você foi fazer isso, então?"** **Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com uma súbita suspeita.** _ **"**_ _ **E como é que você não sabe sobre os Malfoy? E quais são essas roupas que você está vestindo? Seus pais são trouxas?"**_

 **"** **Dois dos meus pais estão mortos" disse Harry. Seu coração se retorceu. Quando ele colocou dessa forma "Meus outros dois pais são trouxas, e eles são os que me criaram."**

 _ **"**_ _ **O quê?",**_ **Disse Draco.** **"** **Quem é você?"**

 **"** **Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry Potter?"**_ **Engasgou Draco.** **"** **O Harry -"** **e o menino cortou abruptamente.**

 **Houve um breve silêncio.**

 **Então, com entusiasmo brilhante,** **"** **Harry Potter? O Harry Potter? Puxa, eu sempre quis conhecê-lo!"**

 **A criada de Draco emitiu um som como se ela estivesse estrangulando, mas continuou com seu trabalho, levantando os braços de Draco para remover cuidadosamente a túnica xadrez.**

 **"** **Cala a boca" Harry sugeriu.**

 **"** **Posso ter seu autógrafo? Não, espere, eu quero uma foto com você primeiro!"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca."**_

 **"** **Estou tão feliz em conhecê-lo!"**

 **"** **Combuste em chamas e morra."**

 **"** **Mas você é Harry Potter, o glorioso salvador do mundo bruxo! O herói de todos, Harry Potter! Eu sempre quis ser como você quando eu crescer, então eu posso ..."**

 **Draco cortou as palavras no meio da frase, seu rosto congelando em absoluto horror.**

 **Alto, de cabelos brancos, frio e elegante em vestes pretas da melhor qualidade. Uma mão agarrava uma bengala de prata que assumiu o caráter de uma arma mortal apenas por estar nessa mão. Seus olhos olhavam para a sala com a qualidade desapaixonada de um carrasco, um homem a quem a matança não era dolorosa, ou mesmo deliciosamente proibida, mas apenas uma atividade rotineira como respirar.**

 **Esse era o homem que, naquele momento, entrara pela porta aberta.**

 **"** **Draco", disse o homem, baixo e muito irritado,** _ **"**_ _ **o que você está dizendo?"**_

 **Em uma fração de segundo de pânico simpatético, Harry formulou um plano de resgate.**

 **"** **Lucius Malfoy!"** **Exclamou Harry Potter.** **"** **O Lucius Malfoy?"**

 **Um dos assistentes de Malkin teve que se virar e encarar a parede.**

 **Olhos frios e assassinos o olhavam. "Harry Potter."**

 **"** **Estou tão, tão honrado de conhecê-lo!"**

 **Os olhos escuros se arregalaram, surpresa chocada substituindo ameaça mortal.**

 **"** **Seu filho me contou tudo sobre você,"** **Harry jorrou em diante, sem sequer saber o que estava saindo de sua boca, mas apenas falando o mais rápido possível.** **"** **Mas claro que eu sabia sobre você antes disso, todo mundo sabe sobre você, o grande Lucius Malfoy! O mais honrado laureado de toda a Casa da Sonserina, eu estive pensando em tentar entrar na Casa Sonserina apenas porque eu ouvi que você estava nela quando criança -"**

 _ **"**_ _ **O que você está dizendo, Sr. Potter?",**_ **Veio um quase grito de fora da loja, e Professora McGonagall entrou** **um segundo mais tarde.**

 **Havia um horror tão puro em seu rosto que a boca de Harry se abriu automaticamente, e depois bloqueou sem nada para dizer.**

 **"** **Professora McGonagall!" exclamou Draco. "É realmente você? Eu ouvi muito sobre você de meu pai, eu estive pensando em tentar me classificar na Grifinória para que eu possa ..."**

 _ **"**_ _ **O quê?"**_ **Gritou Lucius Malfoy e Professora McGonagall em perfeita harmonia, lado a lado em pé. Suas cabeças giraram para olhar um para o outro em movimentos duplicados, e então os dois recuaram um do outro como se executando uma dança sincronizada.**

 **Houve uma súbita agitação quando Lucius agarrou Draco e o arrastou para fora da loja.**

 **E então houve silêncio.**

 **Na mão esquerda da professora McGonagall estava um pequeno copo de bebida, inclinado para um lado, esquecido na correria, agora lentamente pingando gotas de álcool na pequena poça de vinho tinto que tinha aparecido no chão.**

 **A professora McGonagall avançou para a loja até que ela estava em frente à senhora Malkin.**

 **"** **Senhora Malkin" disse a professora McGonagall, com a voz calma. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"**

 **Madame Malkin olhou para trás silenciosamente por quatro segundos, e depois rachou. Ela caiu contra a parede, soltando risadas, e isso acendeu os dois assistentes, um dos quais caiu de joelhos no chão, rindo nervosamente.**

 **A professora McGonagall lentamente se virou para olhar para Harry, sua expressão fria. "Eu deixo você sozinha por seis minutos, Seis minutos, Sr. Potter, pelo relógio."**

 **"** **Eu só estava brincando um pouco", protestou Harry, enquanto os sons de risos histéricos se aproximavam.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Draco Malfoy disse na frente de seu pai que queria ser selecionados para a Grifinória! Uma brincadeira não é suficiente para fazer isso!"**_ **A professora McGonagall fez uma pausa, respirando visivelmente.** _ **"**_ _ **Que parte de 'se medido para vestes' soou para você como 'por favor lance um encanto Confundus em todo o universo'!"**_

 **"** **Ele estava em um contexto situacional onde essas ações fizeram sentido interno -"**

 **"** **Não. Não é necessário explicar. Eu não quero saber o que aconteceu aqui, nunca. Qual quer que seja o poder negro que habita você, é contagioso, e eu não quero acabar como o pobre Draco Malfoy, a pobre Madame Malkin ou seus dois pobres assistentes."**

 **Harry suspirou. Ficou claro que a professora McGonagall não estava disposta a ouvir explicações razoáveis. Ele olhou para Madame Malkin, que ainda estava ofegante contra a parede, e os dois assistentes de Malkin, que agora** _ **ambos**_ **caíram de joelhos, e, finalmente, para baixo, para o seu próprio corpo coberto pela fita de medição.**

 **"** **Eu não terminei as medições para as roupas," Harry disse gentilmente. "Por que a senhora não volta e toma outro drinque?"**


	7. Capítulo 6: A Falácia do Planejamento

**Capítulo 6: A Falácia do Planejamento**

 _ **Algumas**_ **crianças teriam** **esperado até** _ **depois**_ **de sua primeira viagem ao Beco Diagonal.**

 **"** **Saco de elemento 79", Harry disse, e retirou a mão, vazia, da bolsa de pele de moca.**

 **A maioria das crianças teria, pelo menos, esperado** **até** **obter suas** _ **varinhas**_ **em primeiro lugar.**

 **"** **Saco de okane"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry. O pesado saco de ouro surgiu em sua mão.**

 **Harry retirou o saco, depois o mergulhou de novo na bolsa de pele de moca. Ele pegou sua mão, colocou-a de volta e disse: "Saco de fichas de troca econômica". Dessa vez, sua mão saiu vazia.**

 **"** **Me devolva o saco que acabei de colocar." De volta veio o saco de ouro mais uma vez.**

 **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres tinha colocado as mãos em, pelo menos, um item mágico. Porque esperar?**

 **"** **Professora McGonagall," Harry disse para a bruxa perplexa passeando ao lado dele, "você pode me dar duas palavras, uma palavra para o ouro, e uma palavra para outra coisa que não é dinheiro, em uma língua que eu não saberia? Mas não me diga qual é qual."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Ahava e Zahav",**_ **disse a professora McGonagall.** **"** **Isso é hebraico, e a outra palavra significa amor."**

 **"** **Obrigado, Professora. Saco de ahava."** _ **,**_ **Vazio.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Saco de Zahav."**_ **E ela apareceu em sua mão.**

 **"** **Zahav é ouro?", Harry questionou, e a professora McGonagall acenou com a cabeça.**

 **Harry pensou em seus dados experimentais coletados. Foi apenas o tipo de esforço mais grosseiro e preliminar, mas foi suficiente para sustentar pelo menos uma conclusão:**

 _ **"**_ _ **Aaaaaaarrrgh isso não faz nenhum sentido!"**_

 **A bruxa ao seu lado levantou uma sobrancelha. "Problemas, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"** **Eu só falsifiquei cada hipótese que eu tinha! Como ele pode saber que 'saco de 115 galeões' é ok, mas não 'saco de 90 mais 25 galeões'? Pode contar mas não pode somar? Ele pode entender substantivos, mas não algumas frases nominais que significam a mesma coisa? A pessoa que fez isso provavelmente não falava japonês e eu não falo hebraico, logo ele não está usando o próprio conhecimento, e ele não está usando meu conhecimento", Harry acenou com a mão impotente.** **"** **As regras parecem quase consistentes, mas elas não significam nada! Eu não vou nem perguntar como uma bolsa termina com reconhecimento de voz e compreensão da linguagem natural quando os melhores programadores de Inteligência Artificial não conseguem fazer os supercomputadores mais rápidos fazê-lo depois de trinta e cinco anos de trabalho duro", Harry parou com a respiração ofegante,** **"** **mas o que está acontecendo?"**

 **"** **Magia", disse a professora McGonagall.**

 **"** **Isso é apenas uma palavra! Mesmo depois de me dizer que é magia eu não posso fazer quaisquer novas previsões! É exatamente o mesmo que dizer 'flogístico' ou 'elan vital' ou 'emergência' ou 'complexidade'!"**

 **A bruxa de roupa preta riu** **em voz alta.** **"** **Mas é mágica, Sr. Potter."**

 **Harry muchou um pouco. "Com respeito, professora McGonagall, não estou muito certo de que você entende o que estou tentando fazer aqui."**

 **"** **Com respeito, Sr. Potter, tenho certeza de que não. A não ser que, isso é apenas um palpite, você esteja tentando dominar o mundo?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Não! Quero dizer sim - bem, não"**_

 **"** **Acho que talvez eu devesse estar alarmada por você ter problemas para responder à pergunta."**

 **Harry considerou a Conferência de Dartmouth sobre Inteligência Artificial em 1956. Foi a primeira conferência sobre o assunto, a que havia inventado a frase "Inteligência Artificial". Identificaram problemas-chave, como fazer com que os computadores entendessem a linguagem, aprendessem e melhorassem. Eles sugeriram, em perfeita seriedade, que avanços significativos sobre esses problemas poderiam ser feitos por dez cientistas trabalhando juntos por dois meses.**

 _ **Não. Anime-se.**_ _**Você está apenas**_ **começando** _ **no problema de desvendar todos os segredos da magia.**_ _**Você realmente não**_ **sabe** _ **se ele vai ser muito difícil de fazer em dois meses.**_

 **"** **E você realmente nunca ouviu falar de outros magos fazendo esse tipo de perguntas ou fazendo esse tipo de experimentação científica?"** **Harry perguntou novamente. Pareceu tão** _ **óbvio**_ **para ele.**

 **Então, novamente, tinha levado mais de duzentos anos** _ **após**_ **a invenção do método científico antes de quaisquer cientista trouxa tivesse pensado em investigar sistematicamente** **que frases um** _ **ser humano de quatro anos de idade**_ **podia ou não podia entender. A psicologia do desenvolvimento da linguística poderia ter sido descoberta no século XVIII, em princípio, mas ninguém tinha pensado em olhar até o vigésimo. Então você não poderia realmente culpar o muito menor mundo de magia por não investigar o Encanto de Recuperação.**

 **A professora McGonagall franziu os lábios e depois deu de ombros. "Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer com 'experimentação científica', Sr. Potter, como eu disse, eu vi estudantes nascidos trouxa tentarem trazer a ciência trouxa para trabalhar dentro de Hogwarts, e as pessoas inventam novos encantos e poções todos os anos."**

 **Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "A tecnologia não é a mesma coisa que a ciência, e tentar muitas maneiras diferentes de fazer algo não é o mesmo que experimentar para descobrir as regras". Havia muita gente que tinha tentado inventar máquinas voadoras por experimentar muitas coisas-com-asas, mas apenas os Irmãos Wright haviam construído um túnel de vento para medir elevação ... "Hum, quantas crianças criadas por trouxas atendem à Hogwarts todos os anos?"**

 **"** **Talvez dez ou mais?"**

 **Harry perdeu um passo e quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés.** _ **"**_ _ **Dez?"**_

 **O mundo trouxa tinha uma população de seis bilhões e contando. Se você fosse um entre um milhão, havia sete em Londres e mais mil na China. Era inevitável que a população trouxa iria produzir** _ **algumas crianças**_ **de onze anos que podem fazer cálculos - Harry sabia que ele não era o único. Ele conheceu outros prodígios em competições matemáticas. Na verdade, ele tinha sido completamente trucidado por concorrentes que provavelmente passavam, literalmente,** _ **todos os dias**_ **praticando problemas de matemática e que** _ **nunca**_ **tinha lido um livro de ficção científica e que iria queimar** _ **completamente**_ **antes da** _ **puberdade**_ **e** _ **nunca**_ **atingiria** _ **qualquer coisa**_ **em suas vidas, porque eles tinham acabado de prática de técnicas** _ **conhecidas**_ **em vez de aprender a pensar** _ **criativamente.**_ **(Harry era um péssimo de perdedor.)**

 **Mas ... no mundo mágico ...**

 **Dez filhos criados por trouxas por ano, que terminaram suas educações trouxas aos onze anos? E a professora McGonagall pode estar tendenciosa, mas ela alegou que Hogwarts era a maior e mais eminente escola mágica do mundo ... e ela só educava até os dezessete anos.**

 **Professora McGonagall, sem dúvida, sabia todos os detalhes de como você podia se transformar em um gato. Mas ela parecia ter literalmente nunca** _ **ouviu falar**_ **do método científico. Para ela, era apenas mágica trouxa. E ela nem parecia** _ **curiosa**_ **sobre que segredos podem estar se escondendo por trás da compreensão da linguagem natural do encanto de recuperação.**

 **Isso na verdade deixou apenas duas possibilidades.**

 **Possibilidade um: A magia era tão incrivelmente opaca, enrolada e impenetrável, que mesmo que os feiticeiros e as bruxas tivessem tentado o seu melhor para entender, tinham feito pouco ou nenhum progresso e acabaram por desistir; E Harry não faria nada melhor.**

 _ **Ou**_ **...**

 **Harry cravou os nós dos dedos em determinação, mas eles só fizeram um som silencioso, em vez de ecoar sinistramente nas paredes do Beco Diagonal.**

 **Possibilidade dois: Ele iria dominar o mundo.**

 **Eventualmente. Talvez não imediatamente.**

 **Esse é o tipo de coisa** _ **que**_ **pode, às vezes, demorar mais do que dois meses. A ciência trouxa não tinha ido à lua na primeira semana depois de Galileu.**

 **Mas Harry ainda não conseguia parar o enorme sorriso que estava esticando suas bochechas tão largas que estavam começando a doer.**

 **Harry sempre tinha medo de acabar sendo um daqueles prodígios infantis que nunca chegavam a ser nada e passava o resto de suas vidas vangloriando-se de quanto estavam à frente aos dez anos. Mas então a maioria dos gênios adultos nunca chegou a ser nada. Havia provavelmente mil pessoas tão inteligentes quanto Einstein para cada Einstein real na história. Porque esses outros gênios não tinham conseguido suas mãos sobre a única coisa que era absolutamente necessário para alcançar a grandeza. Eles nunca encontraram um problema importante.**

 _ **Você é minha agora,**_ **Harry pensou nas paredes do Beco Diagonal, e todas as lojas e itens, e todos os lojistas e clientes; E todas as terras e povos da Grã-Bretanha bruxa, e todo o mundo mágico mais amplo; E todo o universo maior do qual os cientistas trouxas entendiam muito menos do que acreditavam.** _ **Eu, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, agora reivindico este território em nome da Ciência.**_

 **Relâmpagos e trovões não conseguiram piscar e explodir no céu sem nuvens.**

 **"** **Por que você está sorrindo?" perguntou McGonagall, cautelosa e cansada.**

 **"** **Eu estou me perguntando se há um feitiço para fazer relâmpagos em segundo plano sempre que faço uma resolução sinistra", explicou Harry. Ele estava cuidadosamente memorizando as palavras exatas de sua resolução sinistra para que os livros de história futuros iriam registra-las certo.**

 **"** **Tenho a sensação de que devo fazer algo sobre isso", suspirou a professora McGonagall.**

 **"** **Ignore-a, ela vai embora. Ooh, brilhante!" Harry colocou seus pensamentos de conquista do mundo temporariamente em espera e pulou para uma loja com uma exibição aberta, e a Professora McGonagall seguiu.**

 **Harry tinha comprado agora seus ingredientes de poções e caldeirão, e, ah, mais algumas coisas. Itens que pareciam coisas boas para carregar no Saco de Carregar do Harry (também conhecido como Bolsa de Pele de Moca QX31 com Charme de Extensão Não Detectável, Charme de Recuperação e Alargamento de Lábios). Compras inteligentes e sensatas.**

 **Harry realmente não entendia por que a professora McGonagall estava olhando tão** _ **desconfiada.**_

 **Agora, Harry estava em uma loja caríssima, o bastante para exibir na rua principal tortuosa do Beco Diagonal. A loja tinha uma frente aberta, com mercadorias dispostas em fileiras de madeira inclinadas, protegidas apenas por brilhos cinzentos e uma vendedora de aparência jovem numa versão muito encurtada das vestes de bruxa que expunha os joelhos e os cotovelos.**

 **Harry estava examinando o equivalente bruxo de um kit de primeiros socorros, o Pacote de Cura de Emergência Plus. Havia dois torniquetes auto-apertados. Uma seringa do que parecia ser um incêndio líquido, o que era supostamente para reduzir drasticamente a circulação em uma área tratada, mantendo a oxigenação do sangue por até três minutos, se você precisasse evitar que um veneno se espalhe pelo corpo. Pano branco que poderia ser enrolado sobre uma parte do corpo para deixar o membro temporariamente entorpecido. Mais qualquer número de outros itens que Harry totalmente não conseguiu compreender, como o "Tratamento de Exposição à Dementador", que parecia e cheirava a chocolate comum. Ou o "Resposta contra Bafflesnaffle", que parecia um pequeno ovo estremecedor e carregava um cartaz mostrando como atarraxar a narina de alguém.**

 **"** **Uma compra definitiva em cinco Galeões, você não concorda?" Harry disse para a professora McGonagall, e a vendedora adolescente que pairava nas proximidades assentia ansiosamente.**

 **Harry esperava que a professora fizesse uma espécie de comentário de aprovação sobre sua prudência e disposição.**

 **O que ele estava recebendo em vez disso só poderia ser descrito como o Olhar Maligno.**

 **"** **E por que"** _ **,**_ **Professora McGonagall disse com ceticismo pesado** **"** **você espera precisar de um kit de curandeiro, meu jovem?"** **(Depois do infeliz incidente na loja de Poções, a professora McGonagall estava tentando evitar dizer** **"** **Sr. Potter"** **enquanto qualquer outra pessoa estava por perto.)**

 **A boca de Harry se abriu e fechou.** **"** **Eu não espero precisar dele! É apenas no caso!"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Apenas no caso de quê?"**_

 **Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.** **"** **Você acha que eu estou planejando fazer algo perigoso e é por isso que eu quero um kit médico?"**

 **Um olhar de suspeita sombria e descrença irônica foi a resposta.**

 **"** **Grande Scott!"** **disse Harry. (Esta era uma expressão que aprendera com o cientista louco Doc Brown em De Volta para o Futuro** _ **.)**_ **"** **Você** **também** **estava pensando assim quando eu comprei a Poção de Queda-Pena, o Guelricho, e a garrafa de pílulas de água e comida?"**

 **"** **Sim."**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça em espanto. "Que tipo de plano que você acha que estou planejando aqui?"**

 **"** **Não sei", disse a professora McGonagall, sombriamente "mas acaba com você entregando uma tonelada de prata a Gringotes ou na dominação mundial."**

 **"** **Dominação mundial é uma frase tão feia, prefiro chamá-la de otimização mundial".**

 **Esta brincadeira divertida não conseguiu tranquilizar a bruxa dando-lhe o Olhar da Devastação.**

 **"** **Uau," Harry disse, quando ele percebeu que ela estava falando sério. "Você realmente acha isso. Você realmente acha que eu estou planejando fazer algo perigoso."**

 **"** **Sim."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Como essa é a única razão que alguém teria para comprar um kit de primeiros socorros? Não tome isso da maneira errada, professora McGonagall, mas que tipo de crianças loucas que você está acostumada a lidar?"**_

 **"** **Grifinórios", cuspiu a professora McGonagall, a palavra carregando um frete de amargura e desespero que caiu como uma maldição eterna em todo o entusiasmo juvenil e espíritos elevados.**

 **"** **Diretora-Adjunta Professor Minerva McGonagall" disse Harry, colocando as mãos severamente nos quadris. "Eu não vou estar na Grifinória -"**

 **Neste ponto, a** ** **Diretora-Adjunta** interrompeu com algo sobre como se ele **_**fosse,**_ **ela descobriria** **como matar um chapéu, esta estranha observação Harry deixou passar sem comentários, embora a vendedora parecia ter** **um ataque de tosse súbita.**

 _ **"**_ _ **-...**_ **Eu estarei** **na Corvinal E se você realmente acha que eu estou planejando fazer algo perigoso, então, honestamente, você não** _ **me**_ **entende. Eu não** _ **gosto**_ **de perigo, é** _ **assustador. E**_ **u estou sendo** _ **prudente,**_ **estou sendo** _ **cauteloso,**_ **estou me preparando para** _ **contingências imprevistas**_ **como meus pais costumavam cantar para** _ **mim:'... Esteja preparado é a canção de marcha do escoteiro! Esteja preparado! Como a vida em que você marchar! Não fique nervoso, não seja perturbado, não tenha medo – esteja preparado!'"**_

 **(Os pais de Harry tinha, de fato, só lhe cantado essas linhas** _ **específicas**_ **da música de Tom Lehrer, e Harry ficou, felizmente, sem saber do resto.)**

 **A postura da professora McGonagall tinha diminuído ligeiramente - embora principalmente quando Harry dissera que ele estava indo para Corvinal.** _ **"**_ _ **Que tipo de contingência você imagina esse kit pode prepará-lo para, jovem?"**_

 **"** **Um dos meus colegas é mordido por um monstro horrível, e enquanto eu procuro freneticamente na minha bolsa de pele de moca por algo que poderia ajudá-la, ela olha para mim tristemente e com seu último suspiro diz: 'Por que você não estava preparado?' E então ela morre, e eu sei enquanto seus olhos fecham que ela nunca vai me perdoar - "**

 **Harry ouviu um ofego vindo da vendedora, e ele olhou para cima para vê-la olhando para ele com os lábios apertados. Então a jovem girou e fugiu para os recessos mais profundos da loja.**

 _ **O que...?**_

 **A professora McGonagall se abaixou e pegou a mão de Harry na dela, gentil, mas firmemente, e puxou Harry para fora da rua principal do Beco Diagonal, levando-o para um beco entre duas lojas que estavam pavimentadas em tijolos sujos e sem saída terminando em uma parede de sujeira preta sólida.**

 **A bruxa alta apontou a varinha para a rua principal e falou,** _ **"Quietus",**_ **e uma tela de silêncio desceu em torno deles, bloqueando todos os ruídos da rua.**

 _ **O que eu fiz errado...**_

 **A professora McGonagall voltou-se para encarar Harry. Ela não tinha uma expressão adulta cheia de acusação, mas sua expressão era plana, controlada. "Você deve se lembrar, Sr. Potter", ela disse, "que houve uma guerra neste país há dez anos atrás. Todo mundo perdeu alguém, e falar de amigos morrendo em seus braços - não é feito em ânimo leve".**

 **"** **Eu - eu não queria ..."** **A inferência caiu como uma pedra caindo na imaginação excepcionalmente vívida de Harry. Ele tinha falado sobre alguém respirar seu último suspiro - e então a vendedora tinha fugido – e a guerra tinha terminado há dez anos, de modo que a menina teria sido no máximo oito ou nove anos de idade, quando, quando** **"** **me desculpe, eu não queria …"** **Harry engasgou e se virou para fugir do olhar da bruxa mais velha, mas havia uma parede de terra bloqueando seu caminho e ele ainda não tinha sua varinha.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito!"**_

 **Surgiu um profundo suspiro atrás dele. "Eu sei que você sente, Sr. Potter."**

 **Harry se atreveu a espreitar atrás dele. A professora McGonagall só parecia triste agora. "Sinto muito", Harry disse novamente, sentindo-se miserável. "Algo assim aconteceu com ..." e então Harry fechou os lábios e levou as mãos à boca.**

 **O rosto da bruxa mais velha ficou um pouco mais triste. "Você deve aprender a pensar antes de falar, Sr. Potter, ou então vai passar a vida sem muitos amigos, esse tem sido o destino de muitos Corvinais, e espero que não seja o seu".**

 **Harry queria fugir. Ele queria retirar uma varinha e apagar tudo da memória da Professora McGonagall, estar de volta com ela fora da loja de novo,** _ **fazer isso não acontecer -**_

 **"** **Mas para responder a sua pergunta, Sr. Potter, não, nada como isso já aconteceu para mim. Certamente eu assisti a um amigo respirar seus últimos, uma ou sete vezes. Mas nenhum deles nunca me amaldiçoou quando eles morreram, e eu nunca pensei que ele não iria me perdoar. Por que você diria uma coisa dessas, Sr. Potter? Por que você ainda acha isso? "**

 **"** **Eu, eu, eu," Harry engoliu em seco. "É apenas que eu sempre tento imaginar a pior coisa que poderia acontecer", e talvez ele também estava brincando um pouco, mas ele preferia ter mordido fora de sua própria língua do que dizer isso agora.**

 **"** **O que?"** **Disse a professora McGonagall.** _ **"**_ _ **Mas por quê?"**_

 **"** **Então eu posso impedir que aconteça!"**

 **"** **Sr. Potter ..." a voz da bruxa mais velha se apagou. Então ela suspirou, e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. "Sr. Potter", ela disse, gentilmente agora, "não é sua responsabilidade cuidar dos alunos de Hogwarts, é minha, eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para as crianças mágicas em todo o mundo mágico, e Madame Pomfrey tem um escritório de curandeiro completo, você não precisará de um kit de curandeiro, muito menos um de cinco Galeões."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Mas eu preciso!"**_ **Harry explodiu.** **"** **Nenhum lugar é perfeitamente seguro e se meus pais tiverem um ataque cardíaco ou entrar em um acidente quando eu vou para casa para o Natal - Madame Pomfrey não vai estar lá, eu vou precisar de um kit de cura próprio -"**

 _ **"**_ _ **O que em nome de Merlin ..."**_ **, disse a professora McGonagall. Ela se levantou e olhou para Harry uma expressão dividida entre irritação e preocupação.** **"** **Não há necessidade de pensar em coisas tão terríveis, Sr. Potter!"**

 **A expressão de Harry se transformou em amargura, ouvindo isso. "H** _ **á**_ **Sim** _ **!**_ **Se você não pensa, você não apenas se machuca, você pode acabar machucando outras pessoas!"**

 **A professora McGonagall abriu a boca e fechou-a. A bruxa esfregou a ponte de seu nariz, parecendo pensativa. "Sr. Potter ... se eu fosse oferecer para ouvir você por um tempo ... há alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar comigo?"**

 **"** **Sobre o que?"**

 **"** **Sobre por que você está convencido de que você deve sempre estar em sua guarda contra coisas terríveis acontecendo com você."**

 **Harry olhou para ela em perplexidade. Esse era um axioma auto-evidente.** **"** **Bem ..."** **Harry disse lentamente. Ele tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Como** _ **poderia**_ **explicar-se a uma Professora-bruxa, quando ela nem sequer sabe o básico?** **"** **Os pesquisadores trouxas descobriram que as pessoas são sempre muito otimistas em relação à realidade, eles dizem que vai demorar dois dias e leva dez dias, ou dizem que levará dois meses e leva mais de 35 anos. Em um experimento eles perguntaram aos alunos se eles tinham 50% de certeza, 75% de certeza ou 99% de certeza que completariam o dever de casa, e apenas 13%, 19% e 45% deles terminaram no tempo estimado. E eles descobriram que a razão era que, quando perguntavam a um grupo por suas melhores estimativas no caso de tudo correr o melhor possível, e outro grupo por suas estimativas de casos médios, se tudo fosse como de costume, eles receberam respostas que foram estatisticamente indistinguível. Veja, se você perguntar a alguém o que eles esperam no caso normal, eles visualizam o que parece ser a linha de probabilidade máxima em cada passo ao longo do caminho tudo indo conforme o planejado, sem surpresas. Mas, na verdade, uma vez que mais de metade dos alunos não terminou no momento em que eles estavam 99% certo de que eles teriam terminado, a realidade geralmente oferece resultados um pouco pior do que o cenário do pior caso. É chamado de falácia de planejamento, e a melhor maneira de corrigi-lo é perguntar quanto tempo levou a última vez que você tentou. Isso é chamado usando a visão externa em vez da visão interna. Mas quando você está fazendo algo novo e não pode fazer isso, você só tem que ser realmente, realmente, realmente pessimista. Como, tão pessimista que a realidade realmente sai melhor do que o esperado em torno de como muitas vezes e, tanto quanto ele sai pior. É realmente muito difícil de ser tão pessimista de que você tem uma chance decente de ser pior que a vida real. Como eu faço este grande esforço para ser sombrio e eu imagino um dos meus colegas sendo mordido, mas o que realmente acontece é que os Comensais sobreviventes atacam a escola para chegar em mim. Mas em uma nota mais feliz -"**

 **"** **Pare", disse a professora McGonagall.**

 **Harry parou. Ele tinha acabado de começar a dizer que, pelo menos, eles sabiam que o Lorde das Trevas não atacaria, já que ele estava morto.**

 **"Acho que talvez eu não tenha sido clara" disse a bruxa, sua voz escocesa precisa soando ainda mais cuidadosa.** **"** **Aconteceu alguma coisa para você, pessoalmente, que tenha lhe assustado, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"** **O que aconteceu comigo pessoalmente é apenas uma evidência anedótica", Harry explicou. "Não carrega o mesmo peso que um artigo replicado e verificado por outros cientistas de um jornal sobre um estudo controlado com atribuição aleatória, muitos testes, estimativas grandes do efeito e significado estatístico forte."**

 **A professora McGonagall apertou a ponta do nariz, inalou e exalou. "Eu ainda gostaria de ouvir sobre isso", disse ela.**

 **"** **Um ..."** **Harry disse. Ele respirou fundo.** **"** **Houve alguns assaltos no nosso bairro, e minha mãe me pediu para devolver uma panela que ela tinha pego emprestado com um vizinho duas ruas de distância, e eu disse que não queria porque eu poderia ser assaltado, e ela disse: 'Harry, não diga essas coisas assim!' Como pensar sobre isso iria fazê-lo acontecer, por isso, se eu não falar sobre isso, eu estaria seguro. Tentei explicar por que eu não estava tranquilo, e ela me fez entregar a panela de qualquer maneira. Eu era muito jovem para saber como é estatisticamente improvável que um assaltante me escolhesse como alvo, mas eu tinha idade suficiente para saber que não pensar em algo não impede que isso aconteça, então fiquei realmente assustado".**

 **"** **Nada mais?"** **Professora McGonagall disse depois de uma pausa, quando ficou claro que Harry tinha terminado.** **"** **Não há qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu com você?"**

 **"** **Eu sei que não parece muito,"** **Harry defendeu.** **"** **Mas foi apenas um daqueles momentos** **críticos** **da vida, sabe? Quer dizer, eu sabia que não pensar em algo não impedia que ela acontecesse, eu sabia disso, mas eu pude ver que minha mãe realmente pensava dessa forma".** **Harry parou, lutando com a raiva que estava começando a se levantar novamente quando ele pensou sobre isso.** **"** **Ela não quis ouvir. Tentei dizer a ela, eu implorei para ela não me mandar para fora, e ela riu. Tudo o que eu disse, ela tratava como uma espécie de grande piada ..."** **Harry forçou a raiva negra de volta. Para dentro de novo.** **"** **Foi quando eu percebi que todo mundo que deveria me proteger era louco, e que eles não iriam me escutar, não importa o quanto eu implorasse, e que eu nunca poderia confiar neles para fazer alguma coisa certa.** **Às vezes as boas intenções não eram suficientes, às vezes você tinha que ser são ..."**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

 **Harry tomou o tempo para respirar profundamente e acalmar-se. Não havia motivo para ficar zangado. Não havia motivo para ficar zangado.** _ **Todos os**_ **pais eram assim,** _ **nenhum**_ **adulto reduziria-se baixo o suficiente para colocar-se à nível do solo com uma criança e ouvir, os seus pais genéticos não teriam sido diferente. A sanidade era uma faísca minúscula na noite, uma exceção infinitesimal rara à regra da loucura, assim não havia nenhum ponto em ficar irritado.**

 **Harry não gostava de si mesmo quando estava zangado.**

 **"** **Obrigado por compartilhar isso, Sr. Potter", disse a professora McGonagall depois de um tempo. Havia um olhar abstraído em seu rosto (quase exatamente o mesmo olhar que tinha aparecido no próprio rosto de Harry enquanto experimentava na bolsa, se Harry só tivesse se visto num espelho para perceber isso). "Terei de pensar nisso." Ela se virou para a saída do beco, e levantou sua varinha -**

 **"** **Hum", Harry disse, "podemos ir buscar o kit do curandeiro agora?"**

 **A bruxa parou, e olhou para ele com firmeza. "E se eu disser não - que é muito caro e você não vai precisar dele - então o que?"**

 **O rosto de Harry se contorceu em amargura.** **"** **Exatamente o que você está pensando, professora McGonagall. Exatamente o que você está pensando. Eu concluo que você é outro adulto louco com o qual eu não posso falar, e começo a planejar como colocar minhas mãos em um kit de cura de qualquer maneira."**

 **"** **Eu sou seu guardião nesta viagem", disse a professora McGonagall com um tom de perigo.** **"** **Eu não vou permitir que você fique me empurrando."**

 **"** **Eu entendo," Harry disse. Ele manteve o ressentimento fora de sua voz, e não disse nenhuma das outras coisas que lhe vieram à mente. A professora McGonagall disse-lhe para pensar antes de falar. Ele provavelmente não se lembraria disso amanhã, mas ele poderia pelo menos se lembrar por cinco minutos.**

 **A varinha da bruxa fez um leve círculo em sua mão, e os ruídos do Beco Diagonal voltaram. "Muito bem, jovem" disse ela. "Vamos pegar o estojo de curandeiro."**

 **O queixo de Harry caiu em surpresa. Então ele correu atrás dela, quase tropeçando em sua pressa repentina.**

 **A loja era a mesma que tinham deixado, itens reconhecíveis e irreconhecíveis ainda dispostos na tela de madeira inclinada, o brilho cinza ainda protegendo e a vendedora de volta em sua posição antiga. A vendedora olhou para cima quando se aproximaram, seu rosto mostrando surpresa.**

 **"** **Eu sinto muito", ela disse enquanto eles se aproximavam, e Harry falou quase no mesmo momento, "Eu peço desculpas por ..."**

 **Eles pararam e olharam um para o outro, e então a vendedora riu um pouco.** **"** **Eu não queria te colocar em problemas com a professora McGonagall", disse ela. Sua voz baixou de forma conspiratória.** **"** **Eu espero que ela não tenha sido horrível demais com você."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Della!",**_ **Disse a professora McGonagall, parecendo escandalizada.**

 **"** **Saco de ouro," Harry disse para sua bolsa, e então olhou de volta para a vendedora enquanto ele contava cinco Galeões. "Não se preocupe, eu entendo que ela só é horrível comigo porque ela me ama."**

 **Ele contou cinco Galeões para a vendedora, enquanto a professora McGonagall estava balbuciando algo sem importância. "Um Pacote de Cura de Emergência Plus, por favor."**

 **Na verdade, era meio enervante ver como o Lábio Alargante engolia o estojo médico do tamanho de uma pasta. Harry não podia deixar de se perguntar o que aconteceria se ele tentasse escalar na bolsa de pele de moca, uma vez que só a pessoa que colocou algo supostamente seria capaz de tirá-lo novamente.**

 **Quando a bolsa terminou ... de comer ... a sua compra duramente conquistada, Harry jurou que ouviu um pequeno som arroto depois. Isso deve** _ **ter**_ **sido escrito de propósito. A hipótese alternativa era horrível demais para contemplar ... na verdade Harry não podia nem** _ **pensar**_ **em quaisquer hipóteses alternativas. Harry olhou de volta para o Professor, quando eles começaram a andar pelo Beco Diagonal mais uma vez.** **"** **Onde é a próxima?"**

 **A professora McGonagall apontou para uma loja que parecia ter sido feita de carne em vez de tijolos e coberta de pelo em vez de tinta. "Pequenos animais de estimação são permitidos em Hogwarts - você poderia obter uma coruja para enviar cartas, por exemplo -"**

 **"** **Posso pagar um Nuque ou algo assim e alugar uma coruja quando eu precisar enviar e-mail?"**

 **"** **Sim" disse a professora McGonagall.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Então eu acho que enfaticamente não."**_

 **A professora McGonagall assentiu com a cabeça, como se estivesse marcando um ponto. "Posso perguntar por que não?"**

 **"** **Eu tive uma pedra de estimação uma vez, ela morreu."**

 **"** **Você não acha que poderia cuidar de um animal de estimação?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu poderia"**_ **Harry disse,** **"** **mas eu iria acabar obcecado durante todo o dia sobre se eu me lembrei de alimentá-lo naquele dia ou se ele estava lentamente morrendo de fome em sua gaiola, se perguntando onde seu mestre estava e porque não havia comida alguma."**

 **"** **Aquela pobre coruja" disse a velha bruxa com voz suave. "Abandonada assim, imagino o que faria."**

 **"** **Bem, eu espero que fique realmente com fome e comece a tentar sair da gaiola ou da caixa ou o que quer que seja, embora provavelmente não teria muita sorte com isso -" Harry parou.**

 **A bruxa continuou, ainda com aquela voz suave. "E o que aconteceria depois?"**

 **"** **Com licença," Harry disse, e ele estendeu a mão para levar a Professora McGonagall pela mão, gentil mas firmemente, e a conduziu para outro beco; Depois de esquivar tantos amigos, o processo se tornara quase imperceptível. "Por favor, lance aquele feitiço silenciador."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Quietus."**_

 **A voz de Harry estava tremendo.** _ **"**_ _ **Essa coruja não representa a mim, meus pais nunca me trancaram em um armário e me deixou morrer de fome, eu não tenho medo de abandono e eu não gosto da tendência de seus pensamentos, professora McGonagall!"**_

 **A bruxa olhou para ele gravemente. "E que pensamentos seriam esses, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"** **Você acha que eu era,"** **Harry estava tendo problemas dizendo que,** _ **"**_ _ **Que eu fui abusado?"**_

 **"** **Você foi?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Não!"**_ **Harry gritou.** **"** **Não, eu nunca fui! Você acha que eu sou estúpido? Eu sei sobre o conceito de abuso de crianças, eu sei sobre toque impróprio e tudo isso e se algo como isso tivesse acontecido eu chamaria a polícia! E denunciaria ao professor chefe! E procuraria pelos serviços sociais no livro telefônico! E diria ao vovô e a vovó e a Sra Figg! Mas meus pais nunca fizeram nada como isso, nunca, nunca! Como se atreve a sugerir uma coisa dessas!"**

 **A bruxa mais velha olhou para ele com firmeza. "É meu dever como Diretora-Adjunta investigar possíveis sinais de abuso nas crianças sob meus cuidados".**

 **A raiva de Harry estava ficando fora de controle em uma fúria pura e negra. "Você nunca** _ **se atreva a**_ **repetir uma palavra destas, destas** _ **insinuações**_ **a ninguém!** _ **Ninguém,**_ **você me ouviu, McGonagall? Uma acusação como essa pode arruinar pessoas e destruir famílias, mesmo quando os pais são completamente inocentes! Eu tenho lido sobre isso nos jornais! " A voz de Harry estava subindo para um grito agudo. "O** _ **sistema**_ **não sabe como** _ **parar,**_ **ele não acredita nos pais** _ **ou**_ **nos filhos quando eles dizem que nada aconteceu!** _ **Não se atreva a ameaçar a minha família com isso! Eu não vou deixar você destruir minha casa!"**_

 **"Harry," a bruxa mais velha disse suavemente, e estendeu uma mão para ele -**

 **Harry deu um rápido passo para trás, e sua mão pulou e bateu na dela.**

 **McGonagall congelou, então ela puxou sua mão para trás, e deu um passo para trás. "Harry, está tudo bem", disse ela. "Eu acredito em você."**

 _ **"Acredita?"**_ **Harry sussurrou. A fúria ainda rugindo em seu sangue. "Ou você está apenas esperando para ficar longe de mim para que você possa fazer os papéis?"**

 **"Harry, eu vi sua casa. Eu vi você com seus pais. Eles te amam. Você os ama. Eu acredito em você quando você diz que seus pais não abusam de você. Mas eu** _ **tinha**_ **que perguntar, porque há algo estranho acontecendo aqui."**

 **Harry olhou para ela friamente. "Como o quê?"**

 **"Harry, eu vi muitas crianças abusadas no meu tempo em Hogwarts, iria quebrar seu coração saber quantos. E, quando você está feliz, você não se comporta como uma dessas crianças, não o tempo todo** _ **.**_ **Você sorri para estranhos, você abraçar as pessoas, eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e você não recuou. Mas, às vezes, só às vezes, você diz ou faz algo que parece** _ **muito**_ **parecido com ... alguém que passou seus primeiros onze anos trancado em um sótão. Não é a família amorosa que eu vi." A professora McGonagall inclinou a cabeça, sua expressão ficando perplexa novamente.**

 **Harry ouviu isso, processando-o. A raiva negra começou a escorrer, como se percebesse que ele estava sendo escutado com respeito, e que sua família não estava em perigo.**

 **"E como** _ **você**_ **explica suas observações, professora McGonagall?"**

 **"** **Não sei" disse ela. "Mas é possível que algo possa ter acontecido com você, que você não se lembra."**

 **A fúria levantou-se novamente em Harry. Isso soava muito parecido com o que ele lera nas histórias de jornal de famílias despedaçadas. "Memória reprimida é uma carga de** _ **pseudociência!**_ **As pessoas** _ **não**_ **reprimem memórias traumáticas, eles se lembram delas** _ **muito**_ **bem para o resto de suas vidas!"**

 **"** **Não, Sr. Potter, há um encanto chamado Obliviação."**

 **Harry congelou no lugar. "Um feitiço que apaga memórias?"**

 **A bruxa mais velha assentiu. "Mas não todos os efeitos da experiência, se você ver o que eu estou dizendo, Sr. Potter."**

 **Um calafrio subiu na espinha de Harry.** _ **Essa**_ **hipótese ...** _ **não**_ **poderia ser facilmente refutada. "Mas meus pais não poderiam fazer isso!"**

 **"** **Na verdade, não", disse a professora McGonagall. "Teria sido alguém do mundo mágico. Não há ... nenhuma maneira de ter certeza, infelizmente."**

 **As habilidades racionalistas de Harry começaram a arrancar novamente. "Professora McGonagall, o quão certo você está de suas observações, e que explicações alternativas poderiam haver também?"**

 **A bruxa abriu as mãos, como para mostrar o seu vazio. "Certeza? Não tenho certeza de** _ **nada,**_ **Sr. Potter. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca conheci ninguém como você. Às vezes você simplesmente não parece ter onze anos de idade ou até mesmo ser humano** _ **".**_

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram -**

 **"Eu sinto muito!" A professora McGonagall disse rapidamente. "Eu sinto muito, Sr. Potter. Eu estava tentando fazer um ponto e eu tenho medo que tenha soando diferente do que eu tinha em mente -"**

 **"** **Pelo contrário, professora McGonagall" disse Harry, e lentamente sorriu. "Considero um grande elogio, mas você se importaria se eu lhe oferecesse uma explicação alternativa?"**

 **"Por favor faça."**

 **"As crianças não são feitas para ser muito mais inteligentes do que seus pais", disse Harry. "Ou muito mais saudáveis, talvez - meu pai provavelmente poderia me enganar se ele estivesse, você sabe, na verdade,** _ **tentando,**_ **em vez de usar sua inteligência adulta para chegar a novas razões para não mudar sua mente -" Harry parou. "Sou muito esperto, professora, não tenho nada a dizer a crianças normais, os adultos não me respeitam o suficiente para realmente falar comigo e, francamente, mesmo que o fizessem, eles não parecem tão espertos quanto Richard Feynman, então eu poderia muito bem ler algo Richard Feynman escreveu em vez disso. Estou** _ **isolado,**_ **professora McGonagall. Eu estive isolado toda a minha vida. Talvez isso tenha alguns dos mesmos efeitos que ser trancada em um porão. E eu sou muito inteligente para olhar para os meus pais da maneira que as crianças são projetadas para fazer, meus pais me amam, mas eles não se sentem obrigados a responder a razão, e às vezes eu sinto que eles são os filhos - crianças que** _ **não vão ouvir**_ **e tem autoridade absoluta sobre toda a minha existência. Eu tento não ser muito amargo sobre isso, mas eu também tento ser** _ **honesto**_ **comigo mesmo, então, sim, eu sou amargo e eu também tenho um problema de gestão de raiva, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso, só isso".**

 _ **"Isso é tudo?"**_

 **Harry assentiu com firmeza. "Isso é tudo. Certamente, professora McGonagall, mesmo na Grã-Bretanha mágica, a explicação normal sempre vale** _ **a**_ **pena** _ **considerar?"**_

 **Era mais tarde no dia, o sol abaixando no céu do verão e os clientes começaram a sair para as ruas. Algumas lojas já haviam fechado; Harry e a professora McGonagall compraram seus livros na Floreios e Borrões pouco antes de fechar. Com apenas uma ligeira explosão, quando Harry se aproximou da palavra-chave "Aritmancia" e descobriu que os livros de sétimo ano não invocavam nada mais matematicamente avançado do que a trigonometria.**

 **Neste momento, entretanto, os sonhos de futura pesquisa de baixa pendência estavam longe da mente de Harry.**

 **Neste momento, os dois estavam saindo de Ollivander, e Harry estava olhando para sua varinha. Ele a acenou e produziu faíscas multicoloridas, o que realmente não deveria ter sido um choque extra depois de tudo o que ele tinha visto, mas de alguma forma -**

 _ **Posso fazer magia.**_

 _ **Eu.**_ _**Como em, eu pessoalmente.**_ _**Sou mágico;**_ _**Eu sou um mago.**_

 **Ele** _ **sentiu**_ **a magia derramando-se de seu braço, e nesse instante, percebeu que ele sempre teve esse sentido, que ele possuíra por toda a sua vida, no sentido de que não era visão ou som ou cheiro ou sabor ou toque, mas apenas mágica . Como ter olhos, mas mantê-los sempre fechados, de modo que você nem percebe que estava vendo a escuridão; E então um dia o olho se abriu e viu o mundo. O choque dele o derramara, tocando em pedaços de si mesmo, despertando-os e depois desaparecendo em segundos; Deixando apenas um certo conhecimento de que ele era agora um feiticeiro, e sempre fora, e até mesmo, de alguma maneira estranha, sempre o tinha sabido.**

 **E -**

 _ **"É muito curioso, de fato, que você deve ser destinado a esta varinha quando sua irmã, por que, sua irmã lhe deu essa cicatriz."**_

 **Isso não** _ **poderia**_ **ser coincidência. Havia** _ **milhares**_ **de varinhas na loja. Bem, ok, na verdade,** _ **poderia**_ **ser coincidência, havia seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo e mil-para-um coincidências acontecem todos os dias. Mas o Teorema de Bayes diz que qualquer hipótese razoável que tornasse** _ **mais**_ **provável do que mil-para-um que ele iria acabar com a irmã da varinha do Lorde das Trevas, ia ter uma vantagem.**

 **Professora McGonagall simplesmente tinha dito que** _ **peculiar**_ **e deixou por isso mesmo, o que tinha posto Harry em um estado de choque com a pura, esmagadora** _ **falta de curiosidade**_ **dos bruxos e bruxas. Em nenhum mundo** _ **imaginável**_ **Harry faria apenas "Hm" e sairia da loja sem sequer** _ **tentar**_ **chegar a uma hipótese para o que estava acontecendo.**

 **Sua mão esquerda se levantou e tocou sua cicatriz.**

 **O que ...** _ **exatamente ...**_

 **"Você é um bruxo completo agora", disse a professora McGonagall. "Parabéns."**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça.**

 **"** **E o que você acha do mundo bruxo?" Disse ela.**

 **"É estranho", Harry disse. "Eu deveria estar pensando em tudo o que eu vi de magia ... tudo o que eu sei agora que é possível, e tudo o que eu sei agora ser uma mentira, e todo o trabalho deixado ante de mim para compreendê-lo. Eu mesmo assim me vejo distraído por trivialidades relativas como", Harry abaixou a voz, "a coisa do 'Menino-Que-Sovreviveu". Não parecia haver ninguém por perto, mas nenhuma razão em tentar a sorte.**

 **Professora McGonagall pigarreou** _ **.**_ **"Não me diga".**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. É só ...** _ **estranho.**_ **Saber que você era parte desta grande história, a missão para derrotar o grande e terrível Senhor das Trevas, e já está** _ **feito.**_ **Acabou. Você já finalizou ela. Como se você é Frodo Baggins e você descobre que seus pais o levaram para a Montanha da Destruição e fizeram você lançar o Um Anel quando você tinha um ano de idade e você nem se lembra disso.**

 **O sorriso da professora McGonagall tinha ficado um pouco fixo.**

 **"Você sabe, se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa mesmo, eu provavelmente estaria muito preocupado com viver acima das expectativas.** _ **Puxa, Harry, o que você fez desde que você derrotou o Lorde das Trevas? Sua própria livraria? Isso é ótimo! Diga, você sabia que eu nomeei meu filho em homenagem a você?**_ **Mas eu tenho esperança de que isso não irá revelar-se um problema". Harry suspirou. "Ainda ... é quase o suficiente para me fazer desejar que tenha** _ **algumas**_ **pontas soltas da quest, só assim eu poderia dizer que eu realmente, você sabe,** _ **participei**_ **de alguma forma."**

 **"** **Oh?", perguntou a professora McGonagall num tom estranho. "O que você tinha em mente?"**

 **"** **Bem, por exemplo, você mencionou que meus pais foram traídos, quem os traiu?"**

 **"** **Sirius Black", disse a bruxa, quase assobiando o nome. "Ele está em Azkaban, prisão mágica."**

 **"Quão provável é que Sirius Black saia da prisão e eu vou ter que rastreá-lo e derrotá-lo em algum tipo de duelo espetacular, ou melhor ainda colocar uma recompensa grande em sua cabeça e me esconder na Austrália, enquanto eu espero pelos resultados?"**

 **A professora McGonagall piscou. Duas vezes. "Não é provável. Ninguém jamais escapou de Azkaban, e duvido que** _ **ele**_ **vai ser o primeiro."**

 **Harry estava um pouco cético em relação a essa linha** _ **"ninguém**_ _**jamais**_ **escapou de Azkaban". Ainda assim, talvez com magia você poderia realmente chegar perto de uma prisão 100% perfeita, especialmente se você tivesse uma varinha e eles não. A melhor maneira de sair seria não ir lá em primeiro lugar.**

 **"Tudo bem então" Harry disse. "Parece que foi bem embrulhado." Ele suspirou, esfregando a palma da mão sobre a cabeça. "Ou talvez o Lorde das Trevas** _ **realmente**_ **não morreu naquela noite. Não completamente. Seu espírito permanece, sussurrando para as pessoas em pesadelos que sangram sobre o mundo desperto, procurando um caminho de volta para as terras que em vida jurou destruir, e agora, de acordo com a antiga profecia, ele e eu estamos trancados em um duelo mortal onde o vencedor perderá e o perdedor ganhará ..."**

 **A professora McGonagall girou a cabeça, e seus olhos se viraram, como se estivessem procurando por ouvintes.**

 **"Eu estou** _ **brincando,**_ **Professor", disse Harry com alguma irritação. Nossa, por que ela sempre leva tudo tão a sério -**

 **Uma lenta sensação de afundamento começou a surgir no abismo do estômago de Harry.**

 **A professora McGonagall olhou para Harry com uma expressão calma. Uma expressão muito,** _ **muito**_ **calmo. Em seguida, um sorriso foi colocado. "Claro que sim, Sr. Potter."**

 _ **ah, droga!**_

 **Se Harry tivesse necessidade de formalizar a inferência que acabara de aparecer em sua mente em palavras, teria saído algo como: "Se eu estimar a probabilidade de a Professora McGonagall fazer o que eu vi como o resultado de controlar cuidadosamente a si mesma, versus a probabilidade de distribuição para todas as coisas que ela faria** _ **naturalmente,**_ **se eu fiz uma piada de mau gosto, então este comportamento é evidência significativa para ela estar escondendo alguma coisa".**

 **Mas o que Harry realmente pensara era, "** _ **porcaria".**_

 **Harry virou a cabeça para examinar a rua. Não, ninguém perto. "Ele** _ **não**_ **está morto, está," Harry suspirou.**

 **"Sr. Potter -"**

 **"O Lorde das Trevas está vivo. É** _ **claro**_ **que ele está vivo. Foi um** _ **ato**_ **de** _ **otimismo**_ **absoluto para mim ter sequer** _ **sonhado o**_ **contrário.** _ **Devo**_ **ter gozado uma licença dos meus** _ **sentidos,**_ **eu não posso** _ **imaginar**_ **o que eu estava** _ **pensando.**_ **Só porque** _ **alguém**_ **disse que seu corpo foi encontrado queimado como uma** _ **batata frita,**_ **eu não posso imaginar por que eu teria pensado que ele estava** _ **morto.**_ _**É evidente**_ **que eu tenho muito para aprender sobre a arte de** _ **pessimismo**_ **adequado** _ **".**_

 **"Sr. Potter -"**

 **"Pelo menos me diga que não há realmente uma profecia ..." A professora McGonagall ainda estava dando a ele aquele sorriso brilhante e fixo. "Oh, você** _ **tem**_ **que estar brincando comigo."**

 **"Sr. Potter, você não deveria inventar coisas com que se preocupar -"**

 **"Você está** _ **realmente**_ **me dizendo** _ **isso?**_ **Imagine a minha reação depois, quando eu descobrir que havia algo para se preocupar depois de tudo."**

 **Seu sorriso fixo vacilou.**

 **Os ombros de Harry caíram. "Eu tenho todo um mundo de magia para analisar. Eu** _ **não**_ **tenho tempo para isso."**

 **Então os dois se calaram, quando um homem com manto laranja fluido apareceu na rua e lentamente passou por eles; Os olhos da professora McGonagall o seguiram, discretamente. A boca de Harry se movia enquanto ele mastigava com força seu lábio, e alguém que observava atentamente notaria um pequeno ponto de sangue aparecer.**

 **Quando o homem vestido de laranja passou pela distância, Harry falou de novo, num murmúrio baixo. "Você vai me dizer a verdade agora, professora McGonagall? E não se preocupe em tentar encenar, eu não sou estúpido."**

 **"Você tem** _ **onze anos de idade,**_ **o Sr. Potter!" Ela disse em um sussurro áspero.**

 **"E, portanto, sub-humano. Desculpe ... Por um momento, eu** _ **esqueci."**_

 **"Estas são questões terríveis e importantes! Elas são** _ **secretas,**_ **Sr. Potter! É uma** _ **catástrofe**_ **que você, ainda criança, sabe este tanto! Você não deve contar a** _ **ninguém,**_ **entendeu? Absolutamente ninguém!"**

 **Como às vezes aconteceu quando Harry ficou** _ **suficientemente**_ **irritado, seu sangue gelou, em vez de esquentar, e uma terrível clareza escura desceu sobre sua mente, mapeando possíveis táticas e avaliando as suas consequências com um realismo de ferro.**

 _ **Indique que você tem o direito de saber: Falha.**_ _**As crianças de onze anos não têm o direito de saber nada, aos olhos da McGonagall.**_

 _ **Diga que você não será mais amigo: Falha.**_ _**Ela não valoriza sua amizade o suficiente.**_

 _ **Mostre que você estará em perigo se você não souber: Falha.**_ _**Planos já foram feitos com base em sua ignorância.**_ _**A**_ **certa** _ **inconveniência de repensar vai parecer muito mais desagradável do que a mera**_ _**perspectiva**_ **incerta** _ **de sua ida para o mal.**_

 _ **Justiça e razão falharão.**_ _**Você deve encontrar algo que você tem que ela quer, ou encontrar algo que você pode fazer que ela teme ...**_

 **Ah!**

 **"Bem, então, professora," Harry disse em um tom baixo, gelado, "parece que eu tenho algo que você quer. Você pode, se quiser, dizer-me a verdade,** _ **toda**_ **a verdade, e em troca eu vou manter os seus segredos ou você pode tentar me manter ignorante para que possa me usar como um peão, caso em que eu não lhe devo nada."**

 **McGonagall parou na rua. Seus olhos brilharam e sua voz desceu em um sibilo. "Como você ousa!"**

 _ **"Como você se atreve!",**_ **Ele sussurrou para ela.**

 **"Você me** _ **chantagearia?"**_

 **Os lábios de Harry se torceram. "Eu estou** _ **oferecendo-lhe**_ **um** _ **favor.**_ **Estou** _ **lhe dando**_ **uma chance para proteger** _ **seu**_ **segredo precioso. Se você se recusar terei** _ **todo**_ **motivo natural para fazer investigações em outros lugares, não para ofender você, mas porque eu** _ **tenho que saber!**_ **Veja além da sua raiva sem sentido de uma** _ **criança,**_ **que você acha que deveria obedecê-la, e você vai perceber que qualquer adulto em sã consciência faria o mesmo!** _ **Olhe para isso da minha perspectiva! Como você se sentiria se fosse você?**_ **"**

 **Harry observou McGonagall, observando sua respiração áspera. Ocorreu-lhe que era hora de aliviar a pressão, deixá-la ferver por um tempo. "Você não tem que decidir de imediato", Harry disse em um tom mais normal. "Eu vou entender se você quiser tempo para pensar sobre** _ **a**_ **minha** _ **oferta**_ **... mas eu vou avisá-la de uma coisa," Harry disse, sua voz ainda mais fria. "Não tente aquele feitiço de Obliviação em mim. Algum tempo atrás eu trabalhei um sinal, e eu já enviei o sinal para mim. Se eu achar o sinal e eu não** _ **me lembrar**_ **de enviá-lo..." Harry deixou sua voz morrer significativamente.**

 **O rosto de McGonagall mudou suas expressões. "Eu ... não estava pensando em Obliviação, Sr. Potter ... mas por que você** _ **inventou**_ **um tal sinal, se você não sabia sobre -"**

 **"Eu pensei nisso durante a leitura de um livro de ficção científica dos trouxas, e disse a mim mesmo,** _ **bem, apenas no caso ...**_ **E não, eu não vou dizer-lhe o sinal, eu não sou burro."**

 **"Eu não tinha planejado perguntar" McGonagall disse. Ela parecia se dobrar em si mesma, e de repente parecia muito velha, e muito cansada. "Este foi um dia cansativo, Sr. Potter, podemos pegar sua mala e mandar você para casa? Confio em você para não falar sobre isso até que eu tenha tempo de pensar. Apenas outras duas pessoas no mundo inteiro que sabem sobre este assunto, e eles são o diretor Albus Dumbledore e o professor Severus Snape. "**

 **Certo. Nova informação; Que era uma oferta de paz. Harry acenou com a cabeça em aceitação, e virou a cabeça para olhar para frente, e começou a andar novamente, seu sangue lentamente começou a aquecer mais uma vez.**

 **"Então agora eu tenho que encontrar uma maneira de matar um Mago das Trevas imortal", Harry disse, e suspirou em frustração. "Eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse me dito isso** _ **antes**_ **de começarmos a fazer compras."**

 **A loja de malas estava m** **ais ricamente equipada do que qualquer outra loja que Harry tinha visitado; As cortinas eram exuberantes e delicadamente modeladas, o chão e paredes de madeira manchada e polida, e as malas ocupavam lugares de honra em plataformas polidas de marfim. O vendedor estava vestido com vestes de adorno apenas um corte abaixo daqueles de Lucius Malfoy, e falou com educação requintada, oleosa tanto para Harry quanto para a Professora McGonagall.**

 **Harry tinha feito suas perguntas, e tinha gravitado para uma mala de madeira de aparência pesada, não polido, mas quente e sólido, esculpido com o padrão de um dragão guardião cujos olhos se deslocaram para olhar para quem se aproximava. Uma mala encantada para ser leve, encolher sob comando, brotar pequenos tentáculos com garras de seu fundo e se contorcer atrás de seu dono. Uma mala com duas gavetas em cada um dos quatro lados que cada um deslizou para fora para revelar compartimentos tão profundos quanto a mala inteira. Uma mala com quatro travas cada uma das quais revelaria um espaço diferente dentro. E - essa era a parte importante - uma alça no fundo que deslizava para fora de um quadro contendo uma escada que descia para um pequeno quarto iluminado que segurava, estimou Harry, em torno de doze estantes.**

 **Se eles faziam bagagens assim, Harry não sabia por que alguém se incomodava em possuir uma casa.**

 **Cento e oito Galeões dourados. Esse era o preço de um bom baú, levemente usado. A cerca de cinquenta libras esterlinas o Galeão, seria o suficiente para comprar um carro de segunda mão. Seria mais caro do que tudo o que Harry tinha comprado em toda sua vida juntos.**

 **Noventa e sete galeões. Isso era o quanto tinha no saco de ouro que Harry tinha sido autorizado a tirar de Gringotes.**

 **A professora McGonagall tinha um olhar de desgosto no rosto. Depois de um longo dia de compras, ela não precisava perguntar a Harry quanto ouro havia na bolsa, depois que o vendedor citou seu preço, o que significava que a professora podia fazer boa aritmética mental sem caneta e papel. Mais uma vez, Harry se lembrou que** _ **cientificamente analfabetos**_ **não era de todo a mesma coisa que** _ **estúpidos.**_

 **"** **Desculpe, jovem", disse a professora McGonagall. "Isso é inteiramente culpa minha, eu ofereceria para levá-lo de volta para Gringotes, mas o banco estará fechado para todos, exceto para os serviços de emergência agora."**

 **Harry olhou para ela, imaginando ...**

 **"Bem", suspirou a professora McGonagall, enquanto balançava em um salto, "nós podemos muito bem ir, eu suponho."**

 **... ela** _ **não tinha**_ **perdido completamente quando uma criança ousara desafiá-la. Ela não tinha sido feliz, mas ela tinha** _ **pensado**_ **em vez de explodir em fúria. Poderia ter sido apenas que havia um Senhor das Trevas imortal para lutar - que ela precisara da boa vontade de Harry. Mas a maioria dos adultos não teria sido capaz de pensar até mesmo nisso, não considerar as** _ **consequências futuras**_ **em tudo, se alguém de estado mais baixo se recusasse a obedecê-las ...**

 **"Professora?" Harry disse.**

 **A bruxa se virou e olhou para ele.**

 **Harry respirou fundo. Ele precisava estar um pouco zangado para o que ele queria tentar agora, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele teria a coragem de fazê-lo de outra forma.** _ **Ela não me escuta,**_ **ele pensou consigo mesmo,** _ **eu teria tomado mais ouro, mas ela não quis ouvir ...**_ **Focando seu mundo inteiro em McGonagall e a necessidade de dobrar essa conversa com a sua vontade, ele falou.**

 **"** **Professor, você pensou que cem galeões seriam mais que suficientes para um baú, por isso não se preocupou em me avisar antes de chegar a noventa e sete, o que é exatamente o tipo de coisa que os estudos mostram ser o que acontece quando as pessoas pensam que eles estão deixando-se uma pequena margem de erro** _ **.**_ **Elas não são pessimistas o suficiente. Se tivesse sido eu, eu teria tomado** _ **duzentos**_ **galeões só para ter certeza. Havia muito dinheiro naquele cofre, e eu poderia ter posto de volta qualquer extra mais tarde. Mas eu pensei que você não iria deixar-me fazê-lo. Eu pensei que você ficaria zangada comigo só por perguntar. Estou errado?**

 **"** **Suponho que devo confessar que você tem razão" disse a professora McGonagall. "Mas, jovem ..."**

 **"Esse tipo de coisa é a razão pela qual eu tenho problemas em confiar em adultos." Harry manteve a voz firme. "Porque eles ficam com raiva se você mesmo** _ **tentar**_ **falar com eles. Para eles, o desafio e a insolência e um desafio para o seu estado tribal superior. Se você tentar falar com eles, eles ficam** _ **com raiva.**_ **Então, se eu tivesse alguma coisa** _ **realmente**_ _**importante**_ **a fazer eu não seria capaz de confiar em você, mesmo que você ouvisse com profunda preocupação a tudo o que eu disse - porque isso é também parte do** _ **papel**_ **de alguém sendo um adulto em causa - que nunca iria mudar suas ações, você não realmente se comportam diferente, por causa de qualquer coisa que eu disser. "**

 **O vendedor estava observando os dois com fascinação descarada.**

 **"** **Posso entender seu ponto de vista", disse a professora McGonagall. "Se às vezes eu pareço muito estrita, lembre-se que eu tenho servido como Chefe da Casa da Grifinória pelo que parece vários milhares de anos."**

 **Harry assentiu e continuou. "Então - suponha que eu tinha uma maneira de obter mais galeões do meu cofre** _ **sem**_ **voltar para Gringotes, mas envolveria violar o papel de uma criança obediente. Eu seria capaz de confiar em você com isso, mesmo que você teria que sair de seu próprio papel como Professor McGonagall para tirar proveito disso?"**

 _ **"O quê?"**_ **Disse a professora McGonagall.**

 **"Dito de outra forma, se eu pudesse fazer hoje ter acontecido de forma diferente, de modo que nós** _ **não**_ **levamos pouco dinheiro com a gente, isso seria tudo bem mesmo que isso implicaria uma criança sendo insolente a um adulto em retrospectiva?"**

 **"Eu ... suponho ..." a bruxa disse, parecendo bastante intrigada.**

 **Harry tirou a bolsa de pele de moca, e disse: "Onze Galeões originalmente do cofre da minha família."**

 **E havia ouro na mão de Harry.**

 **Por um momento, McGonagall ficou boquiaberta, em seguida, sua mandíbula se fechou e seus olhos se estreitaram e a bruxa disse,** _ **"Onde**_ **você conseguiu isso -"**

 **"** **Do cofre da minha família, como eu disse."**

 _ **"Como?"**_

 **"Magia."**

 **"** **Isso não é uma resposta!", gritou a professora McGonagall, e depois parou, piscando.**

 **"Não, não é, não é? Eu** _ **devia**_ **afirmam que é porque eu descobri experimentalmente os verdadeiros segredos de como funciona a bolsa e que ela pode realmente recuperar objetos de qualquer lugar, não apenas o seu próprio interior, se você frasear o pedido corretamente. Mas na verdade é de quando eu caí naquela pilha de ouro antes e eu empurrei alguns Galeões em meu bolso. Qualquer pessoa que entende o pessimismo sabe que o dinheiro é algo que você pode precisar rapidamente e sem muito aviso. Então agora você está com raiva de mim por ter desafiado sua autoridade, ou feliz por ter conseguido cumprir nossa importante missão?"**

 **Os olhos do vendedor eram largos como pires.**

 **E a bruxa ficou ali, em silêncio.**

 **"Disciplina em Hogwarts** _ **deve**_ **ser reforçada", disse ela depois de quase um minuto inteiro. "Para o bem de** _ **todos**_ **os alunos. E isso** _ **deve**_ **incluir cortesia e obediência de você para** _ **todos os**_ **professores."**

 **"** **Eu entendo, professor McGonagall."**

 **"Bom. Agora vamos comprar aquele baú e ir para casa."**

 **Harry sentiu vontade de vomitar, ou se retorcer, ou desmaiar, ou** _ **algo assim.**_ **Essa foi a primeira vez que seu raciocínio cuidadoso que nunca tinha funcionado em** _ **ninguém, funcionou.**_ **Talvez porque também foi a primeira vez que ele tinha algo realmente sério que um adulto precisava dele, mas ainda -**

 **Minerva McGonagall, +1 ponto.**

 **Harry curvou-se e deu o saco de ouro, e os extras onze galeões nas mãos de McGonagall. "Muito obrigado, Professora. Você pode terminar a compra para mim? Eu tenho que visitar o banheiro."**

 **O vendedor, untuoso, mais uma vez, apontou para uma porta definida na parede com um botão de punho de ouro. Como Harry começou a se afastar, ouviu o vendedor perguntar em sua voz oleosa, "Posso perguntar a respeito de quem era, Senhora McGonagall? Imagino que ele seja da Sonserina? Terceiro ano, talvez? E de uma família proeminente, mas eu não reconheci - "**

 **A batida da porta do banheiro cortou suas palavras, e depois de Harry tinha identificado a fechadura e pressionou-o no lugar, ele pegou a toalha de auto-limpeza mágica e, com as mãos trêmulas, limpou a umidade da testa. Todo o corpo de Harry foi revestida de suor que tinha encharcado através de sua roupa trouxa, embora, pelo menos, ela não mostrou através das vestes.**

 **O sol estava se pondo e era muito tarde, de fato, no momento em que estava novamente no pátio do Caldeirão Furado, a interface silenciosa espanada entre o Beco Diagonal mágico da Grã-Bretanha e de todo o mundo dos trouxas. (Essa era uma economia** _ **terrivelmente**_ **dissociada...) Harry era para ir numa caixa telefônica e ligar para o seu pai, uma vez que ele estivesse do outro lado. Ele não precisava se preocupar com a bagagem ser roubada, aparentemente. Sua mala tinha o status de um item importante mágico, algo que a maioria dos trouxas não notava; Isso era parte do que você poderia conseguir no mundo mágico, se você estivesse disposto a pagar o preço de um carro de segunda mão.**

 **"Então, vamos nos separar, por um tempo", disse a professora McGonagall. Ela balançou a cabeça com espanto. "Este foi o dia mais estranho da minha vida por ... muitos anos. Desde o dia em que soube que uma criança tinha derrotado Você-Sabe-Quem. Pergunto-me agora, olhando para trás, se esse fosse o último dia razoável do mundo."**

 **Oh, como se** _ **ela**_ **tivesse algo do que reclamar.** _ **Você acha que seu dia foi surreal?**_ _**Tente o meu.**_

 **"Fiquei muito impressionado com você hoje", Harry disse para ela. "Eu deveria ter lembrado para cumprimentá-la em voz alta, eu estava concedendo-lhe pontos na minha cabeça e tudo."**

 **"Obrigada, Sr. Potter", disse a professora McGonagall. "Se você já tivesse sido classificados em uma casa eu teria deduzido tantos pontos que seus netos ainda estariam perdendo a Taça das Casas."**

 **"Graças a** _ **você**_ **, professora". Era provavelmente muito cedo para chamá-la de Minnie.**

 **Esta mulher pode muito bem ser o adulto mais sano que Harry já havia conhecido, apesar de sua falta de base científica. Harry estava mesmo considerando oferecer-lhe a posição de numero dois em qualquer grupo que ele formasse para lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas, embora ele não fosse tolo o suficiente para dizer isso em voz alta.** _ **Agora, o que seria um bom nome para isso ...? Os Comedores de Comensais da Morte?**_

 **"Eu vou vê-lo novamente em breve, quando a escola começar", disse a professora McGonagall. "E, Sr. Potter, sobre a sua varinha -"**

 **"Eu sei o que você vai pedir", disse Harry. Ele pegou sua varinha preciosa e, com uma pontada de dor interior profunda, virou-a de ponta cabeça na mão, apresentando-a pelo punho. "Leve-a. Eu não tinha planejado fazer nada, nem uma única coisa, mas eu não quero que você tenha pesadelos comigo explodindo a minha casa."**

 **Professora McGonagall balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Ah, não, Sr. Potter! Isso não é feito. Só queria avisá-lo para não** _ **usar**_ **a sua varinha em casa, uma vez que o Ministério pode detectar magia feita por menores de idade e é proibido sem supervisão."**

 **"Ah", disse Harry. "Isso soa como uma regra muito sensata. Eu estou contente de ver o mundo mágico toma esse tipo de coisa a sério."**

 **Professora McGonagall olhou duro para ele. "Você realmente pensa assim."**

 **"Sim," Harry disse. "Eu entendo. Mágica é perigosa e as regras existem por boas razões. Alguns outros assuntos também são perigosos. Eu entendo isso também. Lembre-se que eu não sou estúpido."**

 **"Eu provavelmente nunca vou esquecer. Obrigada, Harry, me faz sentir melhor sobre lhe confiar com certas coisas. Adeus por enquanto."**

 **Harry virou-se para ir, do Caldeirão Furado e para fora para o mundo dos trouxas.**

 **Quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta da porta dos fundos, ouviu um último suspiro atrás dele.**

 **"Hermione Granger."**

 **"O que?" Harry disse, sua mão ainda na porta.**

 **"Procure por uma menina do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger no trem para Hogwarts."**

 **"Quem é ela?"**

 **Não houve resposta, e quando Harry se virou, a professora McGonagall tinha desaparecido.**

 _ **Consequências:**_

 **Diretor Alvo Dumbledore se inclinou sobre a mesa. Seus olhos brilhantes olharam para frente, para Minerva. "Então, minha querida, o que você achou do Harry?"**

 **Minerva abriu a boca. Então ela fechou a boca. Então ela abriu a boca novamente. Nenhuma palavra saiu.**

 **"Entendo," Albus disse gravemente. "Obrigado pelo seu relatório, Minerva. Você pode ir."**


	8. Capítulo 7: Reciprocação

**Capítulo 7: Reciprocação**

 **Os lábios de Petúnia Evans-Verres estavam tremendo e seus olhos estavam lagrimando enquanto Harry abraçava sua mão na Plataforma Nove da Estação King's Cross. "Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá com você, Harry?"**

 **Harry olhou para seu pai, Michael Verres-Evans, que estava olhando estereotipadamente severo-mas-orgulhoso, e depois de volta para sua mãe, que realmente parecia bastante ... desarrumada. "Mamãe, eu sei que você não gosta muito do mundo bruxo, você não precisa vir comigo."**

 **Petúnia estremeceu. "Harry, você não deve se preocupar comigo, eu sou sua mãe e se você precisar de alguém com você -"**

 **"** **Mãe, eu vou estar sozinho em Hogwarts por meses e meses. Se eu não posso gerir uma plataforma de trem sozinho, melhor descobrir o mais cedo possível para que possamos abortar." Ele baixou a voz para um sussurro. "Além disso, mãe, todos eles me amam por lá. Se eu tiver qualquer problema, tudo que eu preciso fazer é tirar a minha bandana," Harry bateu na bandana cobrindo sua cicatriz "e eu vou ter** _ **muito**_ **mais ajuda do que eu posso aguentar".**

 **"** **Oh, Harry," Petúnia sussurrou. Ajoelhou-se e abraçou-o com força, face a face, com as bochechas encostadas umas nas outras. Harry podia sentir sua respiração irregular, e então ele ouviu um soluço abafado escapar. "Oh, Harry, eu te amo, lembre-se sempre disso."**

 _ **É como se ela tem medo que ela nunca vai me ver de novo,**_ **o pensamento surgiu na cabeça de Harry. Ele sabia que o pensamento era verdade, mas ele não sabia por que a mãe estava com tanto medo.**

 **Então ele fez uma suposição. "Mãe, você sabe que eu não estou indo para me transformar em sua irmã só porque eu estou aprendendo magia. Certo? Eu vou fazer qualquer mágica que você pedir - Se eu puder, eu quero dizer – ou, se você quiser, não usar qualquer magia em torno da casa, eu vou fazer isso também, eu prometo que nunca vou deixar a magia entre nós -"**

 **Um abraço apertado cortou suas palavras. "Você tem um bom coração", sua mãe sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Um coração muito bom, meu filho."**

 **Harry se engasgou um pouco, então.**

 **Sua mãe o soltou e se levantou. Ela tirou um lenço da bolsa e, com uma mão trêmula, enxugou a maquiagem em torno dos olhos.**

 **Não havia perguntas sobre se o pai queria o acompanhar para o lado mágico da Estação King's Cross. Papai teve problemas apenas olhando diretamente para o baú de Harry. A magia corria em famílias, e Michael Verres-Evans não conseguia nem andar.**

 **Então, em vez disso, seu pai acabou por limpar a garganta. "Boa sorte na escola, Harry", disse ele. "Você acha que eu comprei livros o suficiente?"**

 **Harry explicou a seu pai como ele pensava que esta poderia ser sua grande chance de fazer algo realmente revolucionário e importante, e o professor Verres-Evans assentiu e abandonou sua agenda extremamente ocupada por dois dias sólidos para ir para a Maior Busca por Livros de Segunda Mão já feita, que tinha coberto quatro cidades e produziu** _ **trinta**_ **caixas de livros de ciência agora sentado no nível caverna da mala de Harry. A maioria dos livros tinha sido por uma libra ou duas, mas alguns deles definitivamente** _ **não tinham,**_ **como o mais recente** _ **Livro de bolso de física e química**_ **ou o completo conjunto de 1,972 volumes da** _ **Enciclopédia Britânica.**_ **Seu pai havia tentado bloquear Harry de ver as notas, mas Harry imaginou que seu pai deve ter gasto,** _ **pelo menos,**_ **mil libras. Harry tinha dito a seu pai que o pagaria de volta assim que descobrisse como converter ouro bruxo em dinheiro trouxa, e seu pai lhe disse para ir saltar em um lago.**

 **E então seu pai tinha lhe perguntou:** _ **Você acha que eu lhe comprei livros suficientes?**_ **Estava claro o que papai queria ouvir.**

 **A garganta de Harry estava rouca, por algum motivo. "Você nunca pode ter livros suficientes", ele recitou o lema da família Verres, e seu pai se ajoelhou e deu-lhe um abraço rápido e firme. "Mas você certamente tentou," Harry disse, e sentiu-se engasgando-se novamente. "Foi realmente, realmente, realmente uma boa tentativa."**

 **Seu pai endireitou-se. "Então ..." ele disse. "Você vê uma plataforma nove e três quartos?"**

 **A estação King's Cross era enorme e ocupada por paredes e pisos pavimentados com ladrilhos manchados de terra comum. Estava cheio de pessoas comuns correndo sobre seus negócios comuns, tendo conversas comuns que geravam muitos e muitos ruídos comuns. A estação King's Cross tinha uma Plataforma Nove (na qual eles estavam em pé) e uma Plataforma Dez (bem perto), mas não havia nada entre a Plataforma Nove e a Plataforma Dez, exceto uma parede de barreira fina e pouco promissora. Uma grande clarabóia deixa entrar muita luz para iluminar a falta total de qualquer plataforma de nove e três quartos.**

 **Harry olhou em volta até que seus olhos lacrimejaram, pensa,** _ **venha, visão mágica, vamos lá, mago-visão,**_ **mas absolutamente nada apareceu para ele. Ele pensou em tirar a varinha e acena-la, mas a professora McGonagall o advertiu contra usar sua varinha. Além disso, se houvesse um outro chuveiro de faíscas multicoloridas que poderia levá-lo** **a ser preso pela criação de fogos de artifício dentro de uma estação de trem. E isso foi assumindo que sua varinha não decidisse fazer outra coisa, como explodir tudo em King's Cross. Harry tinha apenas levemente desnatado seus livros escolares (embora esse vislumbre foi bizarro o suficiente) em um esforço muito rápido para determinar que tipo de livros de ciência deveriam comprar nas próximas 48 horas.**

 **Bem, ele tinha - Harry olhou para o relógio - uma hora inteira para descobrir, já que ele deveria estar no trem às onze. Talvez este fosse o equivalente a um teste de QI e as crianças estúpidas não poderiam se tornar bruxas. (E a quantidade de tempo extra que você deu a si mesmo determinaria sua Consciência, que é o segundo fator mais importante no sucesso acadêmico.)**

 **"** **Eu vou descobrir," Harry disse para seus pais esperando. "Provavelmente é algum tipo de teste."**

 **Seu pai franziu o cenho. "Hm ... talvez procure um rastro de pegadas misturadas no chão, levando em algum lugar que não parece fazer sentido -"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Pai!",**_ **Disse Harry.** **"** **Pare com isso! Eu nem sequer tentei descobrir isso por mim mesmo!"** **Foi uma boa sugestão, também, o que foi pior.**

 **"** **Desculpe", seu pai pediu desculpas.**

 **"** **Ah ..." A mãe de Harry disse. "Eu não acho que eles fariam isso com um estudante, você tem certeza de que a Professora McGonagall não lhe disse nada?"**

 **"** **Talvez ela estivesse distraída," Harry disse sem pensar.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry!",**_ **Sussurrou o pai e a mãe em uníssono.** _ **"**_ _ **O que você fez?"**_

 **"** **Eu, hum -" Harry engoliu em seco. "Olha, nós não temos tempo para isso agora -"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry!"**_

 **"** **Nós não temos tempo para isso agora, porque é uma história muito longa e eu tenho que descobrir como chegar à escola!"**

 **Sua mãe tinha uma mão sobre o rosto. "foi muito ruim?"**

 **"** **Eu, ah,"** _**eu não posso falar sobre isso por razões de segurança nacional,**_ **"** **cerca de metade tão mau como o incidente com o projeto da ciência?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry!"**_

 **"** **Eu, er, oh olhe há algumas pessoas com uma coruja eu vou perguntar-lhes como entrar!" E Harry fugiu de seus pais para a família de ruivos ardentes, sua mala automaticamente deslizando atrás dele.**

 **A mulher gorda olhou para ele quando chegou. "Olá, querido, a primeira vez em Hogwarts? ... Ronyy também é novo ..." e então ela olhou de perto para ele.** _ **"**_ _ **Harry Potter?"**_

 **Quatro meninos e uma menina de cabeça vermelha e uma coruja todos giraram ao redor e então congelaram no lugar.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, que isso!"**_ **Harry protestou. Ele estava planejando ir como Harry Verres pelo menos até chegar a Hogwarts.** **"** **Eu comprei uma bandana e tudo! Como você sabe quem eu sou?"**

 **"** **Sim", disse o pai de Harry, vindo por trás dele facilmente com passos longos,** **"** **como você sabe quem ele é?"** **Sua voz indicava um certo pavor.**

 **"** **Sua foto estava nos jornais", disse um de dois gêmeos de aparência idêntica.**

 _ **"**_ _ **HARRY!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Pai! Não é assim! É porque eu derrotei o Lorde das Trevas Você-Sabe-Quem, quando eu tinha um ano de idade!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **O QUÊ?"**_

 **"** **Mamãe pode explicar."**

 _ **"**_ _ **O QUÊ?"**_

 **"** **Ah ... Michael querido, há certas coisas com as quais eu pensei que seria melhor não incomodá-lo até agora -"**

 **"** **Desculpe-me,"** **Harry disse para a família ruiva, a qual estavam todos olhando para ele,** _ **"**_ _ **mas seria extremamente útil se você pudesse me dizer como chegar a plataforma nove e três quartos neste momento."**_

 **"** **Ah ..." disse a mulher. Ela levantou uma mão e apontou para a parede entre as plataformas. "Basta caminhar direto para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e 10. Não pare e não tenha medo de que você vai bater nela, o que é muito importante. Melhor fazê-lo correndo um pouco, se você está nervoso."**

 **"** **E o que quer que você faça, não pense em um elefante."**

 _ **"**_ _ **George! Ignore-o, Harry querido, não há nenhuma razão para não pensar de um elefante."**_

 **"** **Eu sou Fred, mamãe, não George -"**

 **"** **Obrigado!" Harry disse e saiu correndo para a barreira -**

 **Espere um minuto, não iria funcionar** _ **a menos que ele acreditasse**_ __ _ **nela?**_

 **Foi em momentos como este que Harry odiava sua mente por realmente trabalhar rápido o suficiente para perceber que este era um caso onde** **"** **dúvida ressonante"** **aplicava, isto é, se ele tivesse começado a pensar que ele iria passar pela barreira, que ele teria ido muito bem, só que agora ele estava preocupado se ele** _ **acreditava**_ **suficientemente ele iria através da barreira, o que significava que ele realmente** _ **estava**_ **preocupado em bater nela -**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry! Volte aqui, você tem algumas explicações a dar!"**_ **Esse era o seu pai.**

 **Harry fechou os olhos e ignorou tudo o que sabia sobre a credibilidade justificada e apenas tentou acreditar** _ **muito forte**_ **que ele iria passar pela barreira e -**

 **\- os sons ao seu redor mudaram.**

 **Harry abriu os olhos e tropeçou em seco, sentindo-se vagamente sujo por ter feito um esforço deliberado para acreditar em alguma coisa.**

 **Estava parado em uma plataforma ao ar livre, ao lado de um único trem enorme, catorze longas carruagens dirigidas por uma enorme máquina de vapor de metal escarlate com uma alta chaminé que prometia morte à qualidade do ar. A plataforma já estava ligeiramente lotada (embora Harry estivesse uma hora cheia adiantado); Dezenas de crianças e seus pais rodeavam bancos, mesas e vários vendedores ambulantes e barracas.**

 **Nem precisava dizer que não havia tal lugar na estação King's Cross e nenhum quarto para escondê-lo.**

 _ **Ok, então (a) eu me teletransportei para outro lugar (b) eles podem dobrar o espaço como se não fosse nada ou (c) eles estão simplesmente ignorando todas as regras.**_

 **Havia um som resvalando atrás dele, e Harry se virou para observar que sua mala o tinha seguido de fato em** **seus pequenos tentáculos com garras. Aparentemente, para fins mágicos, sua bagagem também tinha conseguido acreditar com força suficiente para passar pela barreira. Isso foi realmente um pouco perturbador quando Harry começou a pensar nisso.**

 **Um momento depois, o garoto ruivo de aparência mais jovem veio através do arco de ferro (arco de ferro?) Em uma corrida, puxando sua mala atrás dele em uma corrente de chumbo e quase caindo em Harry. Harry, sentindo-se estúpido por ter ficado parado e rapidamente começou a se afastar da área de pouso, e o garoto de cabelos ruivos o seguiu, puxando com força na direção da mala para continuar. Um momento depois, uma coruja branca voou através do arco e veio descansar no ombro do menino.**

 **"** **Hey", disse o menino de cabelos vermelhos,** **"** **você é realmente Harry Potter?"**

 _ **Não isso novamente.**_ **"** **Eu não tenho nenhuma maneira lógica de saber com certeza. Meus pais me criaram a acreditar que meu nome era Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, e muitas pessoas aqui me disseram que me pareço com meus pais, eu quero dizer meus outros pais, mas", Harry franziu a testa, percebendo,** **"** **pelo que sei, não poderia facilmente haver feitiços para transformar a criança em um aspecto específico -"**

 **"** **Er, o quê, companheiro?"**

 _ **Não está**_ __ _ **indo para Corvinal, acredito.**_ **"** **Sim, eu sou Harry Potter."**

 **"Eu sou Rony Weasley", disse o garoto alto e sardento de nariz comprido, e estendeu uma mão, que Harry sacudiu educadamente enquanto caminhavam. A coruja deu a Harry um 'who' estranhamente medido e cortês (na verdade mais de um som eehhhhh, o que surpreendeu Harry).**

 **Nesse ponto Harry percebeu o potencial de uma catástrofe iminente. "Só um segundo," ele disse a Rony, e abriu uma das gavetas de sua mala, a que, se lembrava corretamente, era de Roupas de Inverno e então ele encontrou o lenço mais leve que possuía, debaixo de seu casaco de inverno. Harry tirou sua bandana, e rapidamente desdobrou o lenço e amarrou-o em torno de seu rosto. Ficou um pouco quente, especialmente por ser verão, mas Harry podia viver com isso.**

 **Depois fechou aquela gaveta e puxou outra gaveta e tirou roupas negras de mago, que ele jogou pelos ombros por cima da cabeça, agora que estava fora do território trouxa.**

 **"** **Pronto," Harry disse. O som saiu um pouco abafado pelo lenço sobre o rosto. Ele se virou para Ronyy. "Como eu pareço? Estúpido, eu sei, mas eu sou identificável como Harry Potter?"**

 **"** **Er", disse Rony. Ele fechou a boca, que estava aberta. "Na verdade não, Harry."**

 **"** **Muito bom," Harry disse. "No entanto, para não perder o ponto de todo o exercício, de agora em diante você se dirigirá a mim como:" Verres pode não funcionar mais, "Sr. Spoo".**

 **"** **Ok, Harry," Rony disse incerto.**

 _ **A Força não é particularmente forte neste.**_ **"** **Me... chame... Senhor... Spoo."**

 **"** **Ok, Sr. Spoo -" Rony parou. "Eu não posso fazer isso, isso faz eu me sentir estúpido."**

 _ **Isso não é apenas um sentimento.**_ **"** **Ok. Você escolhe um nome."**

 **"** **Sr. Cannon" disse Rony imediatamente. "Por causa dos Canhões Chudley."**

 **"** **Ah ..." Harry sabia que ele iria se arrepender terrivelmente perguntando isso. "Quem ou o que são os Canhões Chudley?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Quem são os Canhões Chudley? Só a equipe mais brilhante em toda a história do quadribol! Claro, eles terminaram na parte inferior da liga no ano passado, mas -"**_

 **"** **O que é Quadribol?"**

 **Perguntar isso também foi um erro.**

 **"** **Então deixe-me entender isso", Harry disse quando parecia que a explicação de Rony (com gestos de mão associados) estava terminando.** _ **"**_ _ **Apanhar o pomo de ouro vale cento e cinquenta pontos?"**_

 **"** **Sim -"**

 **"** **Quantos gols de dez pontos um lado geralmente marca sem contar o pomo?"**

 **"** **Um, talvez quinze ou vinte em jogos profissionais -"**

 **"** **Isso é errado, isso viola todas as regras possíveis do design de jogos. Pelo que eu vejo, o resto do jogo parece que pode fazer sentido, tipo dá para ser um esporte eu quero dizer, mas você está basicamente dizendo que pegar o Pomo supera quase qualquer variação de pontuação comum. Os dois apanhadores estão lá em cima voando em torno procurando e geralmente não interagindo com ninguém, encontrar o Pomo primeiro vai ser principalmente sorte -"**

 **"** **Não é sorte!" protestou Rony. "Você tem que manter seus olhos movendo-se no padrão certo -"**

 **"** **Isso não é interativo, não há vai-e-vem com o outro jogador e quão divertido é ver alguém incrivelmente bom em mover seus olhos? E então o que apanhador dá sorte e pega o pomo e faz todo o trabalho dos outros desnecessário. É como se alguém tivesse feito um jogo real e enxertado esta posição extra inútil para que você pudesse ser o Jogador Mais Importante sem precisar realmente se envolver ou aprender o resto. Quem foi o primeiro apanhador? O filho idiota do Rei que queria jogar Quadribol mas não conseguia entender as regras?"** **Na verdade, agora que Harry pensou nisso, isso parecia uma hipótese surpreendentemente boa. Coloque-o em uma vassoura e diga-lhe para pegar a coisa brilhante ...**

 **O rosto de Rony puxou em uma careta. "Se você não gosta de Quadribol, você não precisa tirar sarro!"**

 **"** **Se você não pode criticar, você não pode otimizar. Estou sugerindo como melhorar o jogo. E é muito simples. Livrar-se do pomo."**

 **"** **Eles não vão mudar o jogo só porque você diz isso!"**

 **"** **Eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, você sabe. As pessoas vão me ouvir. E talvez se eu posso convencê-los a mudar o jogo em Hogwarts, a inovação vai se espalhar."**

 **Um olhar de absoluto horror estava se espalhando sobre o rosto de Rony. "Mas, mas se você se livrar do pomo, como alguém vai saber quando o jogo termina?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Compre... um... relógio. Seria muito mais justo do que ter o jogo por vezes acabar depois de dez minutos e, por vezes, não termina por horas, e a programação seria muito mais previsível para os espectadores, também."**_ **Harry suspirou.** **"** **Oh, pare de me dar esse olhar de horror absoluto, eu provavelmente não vou realmente tomar o tempo para destruir esta desculpa patética para um esporte nacional e refazê-lo mais forte e mais inteligente na minha própria imagem. Eu tenho coisas muito, muito, muito mais importantes para se preocupar."** **Harry parecia pensativo.** **"** **Então, novamente, não levaria muito tempo para escrever as Noventa e Cinco Teses da Reforma do Quadribol sem Apanhadores e pregá-la a uma porta da igreja -"**

 **"** **Potter", falou lentamente voz de um garoto,** **"** **o que é isso no seu rosto e o que está ao seu lado?"**

 **O olhar de horror de Rony foi substituído por ódio total.** _ **"**_ _ **Você!"**_

 **Harry virou a cabeça; E de fato era Draco Malfoy, que parecia ter sido forçado a usar vestes de escola padrão, mas estava compensando por isso com uma mala pelo menos tão mágica e muito mais elegante do que a do próprio Harry, decorado em prata e esmeraldas e suportando o que Harry, acreditava, ser o símbolo da família de Malfoy, uma serpente de presa bonita sobre varas cruzadas de marfim.**

 **"** **Draco!" Harry disse. "Er, ou Malfoy se você preferir, embora isso meio que soa como Lucius para mim. Estou contente de ver que você está tão bem depois, hum, da nossa última reunião. Este é Rony Weasley. E eu estou tentando ir em incógnito, então me chame de, eh," Harry olhou para baixo em suas vestes, "Senhor Black."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry!",**_ **Sussurrou Rony.** **"** **Você não pode usar esse nome!"**

 **Harry piscou.** **"** **Por que não?"** _**Soava**_ **bem escuro, como um homem internacional de mistério -**

 **"** **Eu diria que é um nome bom"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco,** **"** **mas pertence à nobre e antiga casa de Black. Eu te chamarei de Sr. prata."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Você fique longe do ... do Sr. Gold,"**_ **Rony disse friamente, e deu um passo para a frente.** **"** **Ele não precisa falar com pessoas como você!"**

 **Harry levantou uma mão apaziguadora. "Eu vou pelo nome de Sr. Bronze, obrigado pelo esquema de nomeação. E, Rony, um," Harry lutou para encontrar uma maneira de dizer isso, "Estou feliz que você está tão ... entusiasmado em me proteger, Mas eu não me importo em conversar com Draco -"**

 **Isso era aparentemente a última gota para Rony, que girou sobre Harry com os olhos agora em chamas de indignação.** **"** **O quê? Você sabe quem é este?"**

 **"** **Sim, Rony", Harry disse, "você pode se lembrar que eu o chamei de Draco sem que ele precisasse se apresentar."**

 **Draco riu. Então seus olhos se iluminaram na coruja branca no ombro de Rony.** **"** **Oh, o que é isso?"** _ **,**_ **Disse Draco em um sotaque rico, com malícia. "Onde está o famoso rato da família Weasley?"**

 **"** **Enterrado no quintal" disse Rony friamente.**

 **"** **Ah, que triste. Pot ... ah, Sr. Bronze, devo mencionar que a família Weasley é amplamente creditada em ter a melhor história sobre animal de estimação de sempre. Gostaria de contar, Weasley?"**

 **O rosto de Rony se contorceu.** **"** **Você não pensaria que era engraçado se isso acontecesse com a sua família!"**

 **"** **Oh,"** **Draco disse,** **"** **mas não iria acontecer com os Malfoy."**

 **As mãos de Rony se apertaram em punhos -**

 **"** **Isso é o suficiente," Harry disse, colocando tanta autoridade silenciosa na voz como ele poderia gerenciar. Estava claro que qualquer que fosse o assunto, era uma memória dolorosa para o garoto ruivo. "Se Rony não quiser falar sobre isso, ele não precisa falar sobre isso, e eu pediria que você não falasse sobre isso também."**

 **Draco virou um olhar surpreso para Harry, e Rony assentiu. "Isso mesmo, Harry, quero dizer, Sr. Bronze, você vê que tipo de pessoa ele é, agora diga a ele para ir embora!"**

 **Harry contou até dez dentro de sua cabeça, o que para ele era muito rápido -** _ **12345678910**_ **\- um hábito estranho que sobraram da idade de cinco anos quando sua mãe tinha instruído-o primeiro a fazê-lo, e Harry argumentou que seu caminho foi mais rápido e deve ser tão eficaz quanto.** **"** **Eu não estou dizendo para ele ir embora,"** **Harry disse calmamente.** **"** **Ele é bem-vindo para falar comigo se ele quiser."**

 **"** **Bem, eu não pretendo ficar com alguém que ande por aí com Draco Malfoy," Rony anunciou friamente.**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros.** **"** **Isso é com você. Eu não pretendo deixar ninguém dizer quem eu posso e não posso ficar com."** **Silenciosamente pensando,** _ **por favor vá embora, por favor, vá embora ...**_

 **O rosto de Rony ficou branco com a surpresa, como se ele realmente esperasse que essa linha funcionasse. Então Rony girou, puxou a corda da bagagem e saiu correndo pela plataforma.**

 **"** **Se você não gosta dele," Draco disse curiosamente, "por que você não foi embora?"**

 **"** **Um ... a mãe dele me ajudou a descobrir como chegar a esta plataforma da estação de King's Cross, então foi meio difícil de dizer a ele para se perder. E não é que eu odeio esse cara Rony,"** **Harry disse,** **"** **Eu só, apenas ..."** **Harry procurou por palavras.**

 **"** **Não vê razão para que ele exista?" ofereceu Draco.**

 **"** **Exato."**

 **"** **De qualquer maneira, Potter ... se você realmente foi** **criado por trouxas"** **Draco fez uma pausa aqui, como se estivesse esperando por uma negação, mas Harry não disse nada** **"** **então você pode não saber como é ser famoso. Querem pegar todo o nosso tempo. Você tem que aprender a dizer não."**

 **Harry assentiu, pondo um olhar pensativo em seu rosto. "Isso soa como um bom conselho."**

 **"** **Se você tentar ser agradável, você só acaba gastando mais tempo com os mais excitáveis. Decida quem você quer passar mais tempo com e faça todos os outros sair. Você está apenas começando aqui, Potter, então todo mundo vai julgá-lo por quem eles te vêem, e você não quer ser visto com os do tipo de Rony Weasley."**

 **Harry assentiu novamente. "Se você não se importa de perguntar, como você me reconheceu?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Senhor Bronze,"**_ **Draco falou lentamente,** _ **"**_ _ **Eu conheci você, lembre-se. Eu vi alguém por aí com um lenço enrolado em volta da cabeça, parecendo absolutamente ridículo. Por isso, tomei um palpite."**_

 **Harry inclinou a cabeça, aceitando o elogio.** **"** **Sinto muito sobre isso", disse Harry.** **"** **Nossa primeira reunião, quero dizer, eu não queria embaraçar você na frente de Lucius."**

 **Draco acenou com a mão e deu a Harry um olhar estranho.** **"** **Eu só queria que meu Pai tivesse entrado enquanto você estava sendo lisonjeiro comigo"** **Draco riu.** **"** **Mas obrigado pelo que você disse para o Pai. Se não fosse por isso, eu poderia ter tido mais dificuldade em explicar."**

 **Harry se curvou mais profundo.** **"** **E obrigado por devolver com o que você disse à professora McGonagall."**

 **"** **De nada. Embora um dos assistentes deva ter jurado seu amigo mais próximo de sigilo absoluto, porque o Pai diz que existem rumores estranhos por aí, como você e eu tendo uma briga ou algo assim."**

 **"** **Ouch,"** **Harry disse, estremecendo.** **"** **Eu realmente sinto muito -"**

 **"** **Não, estamos acostumados, Merlin sabe que há muitos rumores sobre a família Malfoy."**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça. "Estou feliz em saber que você não está em apuros."**

 **Draco sorriu maliciosamente.** **"** **Pai tem, hum, um refinado senso de humor, mas ele entende fazer amigos. Ele entende isso muito bem. Ele me fez repetir antes de eu ir para a cama todas as noites durante o último mês, 'Vou fazer amigos em Hogwarts'. Quando eu expliquei tudo para ele e ele viu que era o que eu estava fazendo, ele me comprou um sorvete."**

 **A mandíbula de Harry caiu.** _ **"**_ _ **Você conseguiu tornar isso em um sorvete?"**_

 **Draco assentiu, parecendo tão satisfeito quanto o feito merecia.** **"** **Bem, meu pai sabia o que eu estava fazendo, é claro, mas ele é quem me ensinou como fazê-lo, e se eu sorrio do jeito certo, enquanto eu estou fazendo isso se torna em uma coisa de pai e filho e então ele tem que me comprar um sorvete ou eu vou dar-lhe esse tipo de olhar triste, como eu acho que devo tê-lo decepcionado".**

 **Harry olhou para Draco calculadamente, sentindo a presença de outro mestre.** **"** **Você teve lições sobre como manipular as pessoas?"**

 **"** **Claro", Draco disse orgulhosamente.** **"** **Eu sou um Malfoy. Pai me comprou tutores."**

 **"** **Uau,"** **Harry disse. Ler** _ **Influência**_ **de Robert** _ **Cialdini: Ciência e Prática**_ **provavelmente não se compara com isso (embora ainda fosse um ótimo livro).** **"** **Seu pai é quase tão incrível quanto meu pai."**

 **As sobrancelhas de Draco levantaram-se, bem alto.** **"** **Oh? E o que faz o seu pai?"**

 **"** **Ele me compra livros."**

 **Draco pensou nisso. "Isso não soa muito impressionante."**

 **"** **Você tinha que estar lá, de qualquer forma, fico feliz em ouvir tudo isso, a maneira como Lucius estava olhando para você, eu pensei que ele ia te crucificar."**

 **"** **Meu pai realmente me ama," Draco disse firmemente. "Ele nunca faria isso."**

 **"** **Um ..."** **Harry disse. Lembrou-se da figura de elegância branca e de cabelos brancos que haviam invadido a casa de Madam Malkin, empunhando aquele belo e mortal bastão de prata. Não era fácil visualizá-lo como um pai carinhoso.** **"** **Não leve a mal, mas como você sabe disso?"**

 **"** **Hã?" Estava claro que era uma pergunta que Draco não fazia normalmente.**

 **"** **Eu faço a pergunta fundamental da racionalidade: por que você acredita no que você acredita, o que você acha que sabe e como acha que sabe disso, o que o faz pensar que Lucius não o sacrificaria da mesma maneira que ele sacrificaria qualquer coisa para conseguir mais poder?"**

 **Draco lançou a Harry outro olhar estranho.** **"** **Então, o que você sabe sobre o Pai?"**

 **"** **Um ... assento no Wizengamoto, assento no Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts, incrivelmente rico, tem o ouvido do Ministro Fudge, tem a confiança do Ministro Fudge, provavelmente tem algumas fotos altamente embaraçosas do Ministro Fudge, purista de sangue mais proeminente agora que o Lorde das Trevas se foi, ex-Comensal da Morte que foi encontrado por ter a Marca Negra, mas saiu alegando estar sob a Maldição Imperius, o que era ridiculamente implausível e praticamente todos sabiam ... mal com um 'M' capital e um assassino natural... Eu acho que é isso."**

 **Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram em fendas. "McGonagall disse isso a você, não é?"**

 **"** **Não, ela não diria nada para mim sobre Lucius depois do que aconteceu, a não ser para ficar longe dele. Assim, durante o incidente na Loja de Poções, enquanto a professora McGonagall estava ocupada gritando com o lojista e tentando recuperar o controle, eu agarrei um dos clientes e perguntei sobre Lucius."**

 **Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados novamente.** _ **"**_ _ **Você realmente fez isso?"**_

 **Harry deu a Draco um olhar intrigado. "Se eu menti a primeira vez, eu não vou dizer a verdade só porque você perguntou duas vezes."**

 **Houve uma certa pausa enquanto Draco absorvia isso.**

 **"** **Você vai ficar tão bem na Sonserina."**

 **"** **Eu vou estar completamente em Corvinal, muito obrigado, só quero poder conseguir livros."**

 **Draco riu.** **"** **Sim, certo... De qualquer forma... para responder o que você perguntou ..."** **Draco respirou fundo, e seu rosto ficou sério.** **"** **Pai uma vez perdeu um voto do Wizengamoto por mim. Eu estava em uma vassoura e eu caí e quebrei um monte de costelas. Isso realmente machuca. Eu nunca senti tanta dor antes e eu pensei que eu ia morrer. Então o Pai perdeu esta votação realmente importante porque ele estava lá na minha cama em St. Mungo's, segurando minhas mãos e me prometendo que eu estaria bem."**

 **Harry olhou desconfortavelmente, então, com um esforço, forçou-se a olhar de volta para Draco.** **"** **Por que você está me dizendo isso? Parece um pouco ... privado ..."**

 **Draco deu a Harry um olhar sério. "Um dos meus tutores disse uma vez que as pessoas formam amizades próximas por saber coisas privadas uns sobre os outros, e a razão pela qual a maioria das pessoas não fazem amigos próximos é porque elas estão muito envergonhadas para compartilhar algo realmente importante sobre si mesmo". Draco virou as palmas para fora convidando. "Sua vez?"**

 **Sabendo que o rosto esperançoso de Draco provavelmente tinha sido aperfeiçoado nele por meses de prática não o tornou menos eficaz, Harry observou. Na verdade ele** _ **fez**_ **torná-lo** _ **menos**_ **eficaz, mas infelizmente não** _ **ineficaz.**_ **O mesmo poderia ser dito do uso inteligente de Draco de pressão de reciprocidade por um presente não solicitado, uma técnica que Harry tinha lido em seus livros de psicologia social (um experimento tinha mostrado que um presente incondicional de US $ 5 era duas vezes mais eficaz que uma oferta condicional de US $ 50 Em levar as pessoas a preencher inquéritos). Draco tinha feito um presente não solicitado de uma confiança, e agora convidou Harry para oferecer uma confiança em troca ... e a coisa foi, Harry** _ **se**_ **sentiu pressionado. Recusa, Harry estava certo, seria encontrado com um olhar de decepção triste, e talvez uma pequena quantidade de desprezo indicando que Harry tinha perdido pontos.**

 **"** **Draco,"** **Harry disse,** **"** **só para você saber, eu reconhecer exatamente o que você está fazendo agora. Os meus próprios livros chamou de reciprocidade e eles falam sobre como dar a alguém um presente direto de dois Sicles foi encontrado para ser duas vezes mais eficaz Como oferecendo-lhes vinte Sicles em levá-los a fazer o que quiser ... "Harry interrompeu.**

 **Draco parecia triste e desapontado. "Não é um truque, Harry. É uma maneira real de se tornarmos amigos."**

 **Harry ergueu a mão. "Eu não disse que eu não iria responder, só preciso de tempo para pegar algo privado, mas não prejudicial, digamos ... Eu queria que você soubesse que não posso ser levado às coisas." Uma pausa para refletir poderia percorrer um longo caminho em desativar o poder de um monte de técnicas de conformidade, uma vez que você aprendeu a reconhecê-los pelo que eram.**

 **"** **Tudo bem", Draco disse. "Eu vou esperar enquanto você chega a algo. Oh, e por favor, tire o lenço enquanto você diz."**

 _ **Simples mas efetivo.**_

 **E Harry não pôde deixar de notar quão desajeitado, desajeitado e sem graça sua tentativa de resistir à manipulação / salvar graça / se mostrar tinha parecido comparado a Draco.** _ **Eu preciso desses tutores.**_

 **"** **Tudo bem", Harry disse depois de um tempo. "Aqui está o meu." Ele olhou ao redor e então rolou o lenço de volta sobre o rosto, expondo tudo, exceto a cicatriz. "Um ... parece que você realmente pode confiar em seu pai, quero dizer ... se você falar com ele a sério, ele sempre vai ouvir você e levar você a sério."**

 **Draco assentiu.**

 **"** **Às vezes", Harry disse, e engoliu em seco. Isso foi surpreendentemente difícil, mas então ele foi feito para ser. "Às vezes eu desejo que meu próprio pai fosse como o seu." Os olhos de Harry se afastaram do rosto de Draco, mais ou menos automaticamente, e então Harry se forçou a olhar de volta para Draco.**

 **Em seguida Harry percebeu** _ **o que ele tinha acabado de dizer,**_ **e rapidamente acrescentou:** **"** **Não é que eu desejo que meu pai fosse um instrumento impecável da morte como Lucius, eu só quero dizer que ele me levasse à serio -"**

 **"** **Eu entendo," Draco disse com um sorriso. "Aí ... agora não parece que estamos um pouco mais perto de sermos amigos?"**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça.** **"** **Sim. Isso, na verdade hm ... sem ofensa, mas eu vou colocar no meu disfarce de novo, eu realmente não querem lidar com -"**

 **"** **Eu entendo."**

 **Harry enrolou o lenço de volta sobre seu rosto.**

 **"** **Meu pai leva todos os seus amigos a sério", disse Draco. "É por isso que ele tem muitos amigos, você deve conhecê-lo."**

 **"** **Eu vou pensar sobre isso", Harry disse em uma voz neutra. Ele balançou a cabeça, maravilhado. "Então você realmente é o único ponto fraco dele."**

 **Agora Draco estava dando a Harry um olhar** _ **muito**_ **estranho.** **"** **Você quer ir buscar algo para beber e encontrar um lugar para se sentar?"**

 **Harry percebeu que ele estava parado em um lugar por muito tempo, e esticou-se, tentando estalar suas costas. "Certo."**

 **A plataforma estava começando a se encher agora, mas ainda havia uma área mais silenciosa no lado oposto ao motor a vapor vermelho. Ao longo do caminho eles passaram por uma barraca contendo um homem calvo e barbudo oferecendo jornais e quadrinhos e latas empilhadas de néon verde.**

 **O detentor estava, de fato, inclinado para trás e bebendo de uma das latas verde-neon no ponto exato quando ele viu o refinado e elegante Draco Malfoy se aproximando junto com um garoto misterioso olhando incrivelmente estúpido com um lenço amarrado sobre o rosto, fazendo com que o vendedor experimentasse uma súbita tosse no meio de tomar um gole e cuspiu uma grande quantidade de líquido verde-neon em sua barba.**

 **"** **Com licença,"** **Harry disse,** **"** **mas o que é essa coisa, exatamente?"**

 **"** **Comed-chá", disse o proprietário. "Se você beber, algo surpreendente está prestes a acontecer o que faz você o derramar sobre si mesmo ou alguém, mas é encantado para desaparecer apenas alguns segundos mais tarde -" Na verdade, a mancha em sua barba já estava desaparecendo.**

 **"** **Que droga" disse Draco. "Muito, muito ruim, venha, Sr. Bronze, vamos procurar outro ..."**

 **"** **Espere," Harry disse.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, vamos lá! Isso é apenas, apenas juvenil!"**_

 **"** **Não, eu sinto muito Draco, eu tenho que investigar isso. O que acontece se eu beber Comed-Chá, enquanto fazendo o meu melhor para manter a conversa completamente séria?"**

 **O porteiro sorriu misteriosamente. "Quem sabe, um amigo passa usando um traje de sapo? Algo inesperado está certo de acontecer -"**

 **"** **Não, eu sinto muito. Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso. Isso viola minha suspensão, muito usada e abusada, de descrença em tantos níveis que não têm sequer uma linguagem para descrevê-lo. Não há, não há nenhuma maneira de uma bebida qualquer pode manipular a realidade para produzir configurações de comédia, ou eu vou desistir e me mover para as Bahamas - "**

 **Draco gemeu.** **"** **Estamos realmente fazendo isso?"**

 **"** **Você não tem que beber, mas eu tenho que investigar. Tenho. Quanto?"**

 **"** **Cinco Nuques a lata," o vendedor disse.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Cinco Nuques? Você pode vender bebidas gasosas de manipular a realidade por cinco Knuts a lata?"**_ **Harry estendeu a mão na bolsa, disse** **"** **quatro Sicles, quatro Nuques", e bateu-os no balcão.** **"** **Duas dúzias de latas, por favor."**

 **"** **Eu também vou pegar uma", Draco suspirou, e começou a procurar em seus bolsos.**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, deixa comigo, não conta como um favor também, eu quero ver se ele funciona para você também." Ele pegou uma lata da pilha agora colocada no balcão e jogou-a para Draco, então começou a alimentar sua bolsa. O Lábio de Alargamento da bolsa comia as latas, acompanhado de pequenos ruídos de arrotos, o que não ajudava exatamente a restaurar a fé de Harry de que algum dia ele descobriria uma explicação razoável para tudo isso.**

 **Vinte e dois arrotos mais tarde, Harry tinha a última lata comprada na mão, Draco estava olhando para ele com expectativa, e os dois puxaram o anel ao mesmo tempo.**

 **Harry enrolou o lenço para expor a boca, e eles inclinaram a cabeça para trás e beberam o Comed-Chá.**

 **De alguma forma tinha gosto de verde brilhante - extra-efervescente e mais azedo que limão.**

 **Além disso, nada mais aconteceu.**

 **Harry olhou para o dono da loja, que os observava com benevolência.**

 _ **Tudo bem, se esse cara só levou vantagem de um acidente natural para vender-me vinte e quatro latas de nada,**_ _**eu vou aplaudir seu criativo espírito empreendedor e depois matá-lo.**_

 **"** **Isso nem sempre acontece imediatamente", disse o estande. "Mas é garantido que aconteça uma vez por lata, ou seu dinheiro de volta."**

 **Harry tomou outro gole longo.**

 **Mais uma vez, nada aconteceu.**

 _ **Talvez eu devesse tomar toda a coisa o mais rápido possível ... e espero que meu estômago não explode de todo o dióxido de carbono, ou que eu não arrote enquanto bebo ...**_

 **Não, ele poderia se dar ao luxo de ser um** _ **pouco**_ **paciente. Mas honestamente, Harry não viu como isso iria funcionar. Você não poderia ir até alguém e dizer** **"** **Agora eu vou surpreendê-lo"** **ou** **"** **E agora vou lhe dizer o final da piada, e vai ser muito engraçado."** **Ele arruinou o valor de choque. No estado mental de Harry de preparação mental, Lucius Malfoy poderia ter andado em uma roupa de bailarina e isso não o teria feito fazer uma boa cuspida. Assim que tipo de truque maluco do universo deveria fazê-lo tossir** _ **agora?**_

 **"** **De qualquer forma, vamos sentar", disse Harry. Ele se preparou para dar outro gole na bebida e começou a andar para a área de estar distante, que o colocou no ângulo direito para olhar para trás e ver a parte da banca de jornais da tenda que foi dedicada a um jornal chamado** _ **O Pasquim,**_ **que estava mostrando a seguinte manchete:**

 **GAROTO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU ENGRAVIDA DRACO MALFOY**

 _ **"**_ _ **Gah!"**_ **Gritou Draco, quando um líquido verde brilhante foi vaporizado nele vindo da direção de Harry. Draco virou-se para Harry com fogo em seus olhos e agarrou sua própria lata.** **"** **Seu filho da sangue-ruim! Vamos ver como você gosta de ser cuspido!"** **Draco tomou um gole deliberado da lata apenas quando seus próprios olhos avistaram a manchete.**

 **Em pura ação reflexa, Harry tentou bloquear seu rosto enquanto o spray de líquido voava em sua direção. Infelizmente, ele bloqueou usando a mão que continha o Comed-Chá, enviando o resto do líquido verde para cair sobre seu ombro.**

 **Harry olhou para a lata em sua mão enquanto ele continuava engasgando e balbuciando e a cor verde começou a desaparecer das vestes de Draco.**

 **Então ele olhou para cima e olhou para a manchete do jornal.**

 **GAROTO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU ENGRAVIDA DRACO MALFOY**

 **Os lábios de Harry se abriram e disseram, "buh-bluh-buh-buh ..."**

 **Muitas objeções concorrentes, esse era o problema. Toda vez que Harry tentava dizer "Mas nós só temos onze!" A objeção "Mas homens não podem engravidar!" Exigiu primeira prioridade e foi então atropelado por "Mas não há nada entre nós, realmente!"**

 **Então Harry olhou para a lata em sua mão novamente.**

 **Ele estava se sentindo um profundo desejo de fugir gritando seus pulmões fora até que ele caiu por falta de oxigênio, e a única coisa impedindo ele era que ele tinha lido uma vez que o pânico total era o sinal de um problema científico** _ **verdadeiramente**_ **importante .**

 **Harry rosnou, jogou a lata violentamente em uma lata de lixo próxima, e caminhou de volta para a barraca.** **"** **Um exemplar de O Pasquim, por favor."** **Harry pagou mais quatro Nuques, pegou outra lata de Comed-Chá de sua bolsa e foi até a área de piquenique com o garoto de cabelos loiros, que olhava para sua própria lata com uma expressão de franca admiração.**

 **"** **Eu adimito," Draco disse, "essa foi muito boa."**

 **"** **Ei, Draco, você sabe o que eu aposto é ainda melhor para se tornar amigos do que trocar segredos? Cometer assassinato."**

 **"** **Eu tenho um tutor que diz isso," Draco permitiu. Ele alcançou dentro de suas vestes e arranhou-se com um movimento fácil e natural. "Quem você tem em mente?"**

 **Harry bateu** _ **a Pasquim**_ **com força na mesa de piquenique.** **"** **O cara que veio com essa manchete."**

 **Draco gemeu.** **"** **Não é um cara. Uma menina. Uma menina de dez anos de idade, você pode acreditar nisso? Ela enlouqueceu depois que sua mãe morreu e seu pai, que é dono desse jornal, está convencido de que ela é uma vidente, então quando ele não sabe o que escrever ele pergunta para Luna Lovegood e acredita em qualquer coisa que ela diz."**

 **Realmente não pensando nisso, Harry puxou o anel em sua próxima lata de Comed-Chá e se preparou para beber. "Você está brincando comigo? Isso é ainda pior do que o jornalismo trouxa, que eu teria pensado que era fisicamente impossível."**

 **Draco rosnou. "Ela tem uma espécie de obsessão perversa com os Malfoy, também, e seu pai é politicamente oposto a nós, então ele imprime cada palavra. Assim que eu crescer, vou estrupa-la."**

 **O líquido verde saiu das narinas de Harry, mergulhando no cachecol que ainda cobria aquela área. Comed-Chá e os pulmões não se misturam, e Harry passou os segundos seguintes freneticamente a tossir.**

 **Draco olhou-o severamente. "Algo errado?"**

 **Foi nesse ponto que Harry percebeu repentinamente que (a) os sons vindos do restante da plataforma do trem haviam se transformado mais em um ruído branco em torno do mesmo tempo em que Draco tinha chegado dentro de suas vestes, e (b) Quando ele discutiu a cometer o assassinato como um método de ligação, tinha havido exatamente uma pessoa na conversa que tinha pensado que eles estavam brincando.**

 _ **Certo.**_ _**Porque ele**_ _**parecia uma criança tão normal.**_ _**E ele**_ **é** _ **uma criança normal, ele é apenas o que você esperaria**_ _**de uma criança do sexo masculino ser se Darth Vader fosse seu pai.**_

 **"** **Sim, bem," Harry tossiu, oh deus como ele iria sair desta armadilha de conversação, "Eu estava apenas surpreso em como você estava disposto a discuti-lo tão abertamente, você não parecia preocupado em ser pego ou qualquer coisa."**

 **Draco bufou.** **"** **Você está brincando? A palavra de Luna Lovegood contra a minha?"**

 **Caramba, que droga.** **"** **Não há tal coisa como detecção de verdade mágica, eu entendo?"** _**Ou testes de DNA ... ainda.**_

 **Draco olhou em volta. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Está certo, você não sabe nada, olhe, eu vou explicar as coisas para você, eu quero dizer a maneira que realmente funciona, assim como se você já estivesse em Sonserina e me fez a mesma pergunta. Mas você tem que jurar não dizer nada sobre isso."**

 **"** **Eu juro," Harry disse.**

 **"** **Os tribunais usam o Veritaserum, mas é uma brincadeira realmente, você simplesmente se oblivia antes de testemunhar e depois afirma que a outra pessoa foi afetada por um feitiço de falsa-memória. Claro que se você é apenas uma pessoa normal, os tribunais presumem a favor de obliviação, e não falso encantos de memória. Mas o tribunal tem poder discricionário, e se** _ **eu estou**_ **envolvido eles decidem garantir a honra de uma Casa Nobre, por isso vai para a Suprema Corte, onde o Pai tem os votos. Depois que fui encontrado não culpado, a família Lovegood tem de pagar reparações por manchar minha honra e eles sabem desde o início que é assim que acontece, então eles vão apenas manter a boca fechada."**

 **Um arrepio frio subiu pela espinha de Harry, um arrepio que veio com instruções para manter sua voz e rosto normais.** _ **Nota para si mesmo: Derrube o governo da Grã-Bretanha mágica com a maior brevidade possível.**_

 **Harry tossiu novamente para limpar a garganta.** **"** **Draco, por favor, por favor, por favor não leve a mal, minha palavra é minha garantia, mas como você disse que eu poderia estar em Sonserina e eu realmente quero perguntar para fins informativos, de modo que iria acontecer teoricamente falando se eu tivesse que depor que eu tinha ouvido você planejar isso?"**

 **"** **Então, se eu fosse alguém diferente de um Malfoy, estaria em apuros", Draco respondeu satisfeito.** **"** **Desde que eu sou um Malfoy ... Pai tem os votos. E depois ele iria esmagá-lo ... bem, acho que não facilmente, já que você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas o pai é muito bom nesse tipo de coisa."** **Draco franziu o cenho.** **"** **Além disso você falou sobre assassiná-la, por que você não estava preocupado comigo depor depois que ela aparece morta?"**

 _ **Como, oh, como meu dia acabou tão errado?**_ **A boca de Harry já estava se movendo mais rápido do que ele podia pensar.** **"** **Foi quando eu pensei que ela era mais velha, eu não sei como ele funciona aqui mas na trouxa Grã-Bretanha os tribunais iriaão ficar muito mais chateado com alguém matando uma criança -"**

 **"** **Isso faz sentido", Draco disse, ainda parecendo um pouco suspeito.** **"** **Mas, de qualquer maneira, é sempre mais inteligente se não for para os Aurors, se tivermos cuidado apenas para fazer coisas que encantos de cura pode consertar, podemos simplesmente evitá-la e depois fazer tudo de novo na próxima semana". Então o garoto de cabelos loiros riu, um som jovem e agudo.** **"** **Embora apenas imaginá-la dizendo que ela tinha sido violada por Draco Malfoy e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, nem mesmo Dumbledore acreditaria nela."**

 _ **Eu vou destruir seu pequeno e patético remanescente mágico da Idade Média em pedaços menores do que seus átomos constituintes.**_ **"** **Na verdade, podemos adiar isso? Depois que eu descobri esse título veio de uma menina um ano mais nova do que eu, eu tive um pensamento diferente para a minha vingança."**

 **"** **Diga" disse Draco, e começou a tomar outro gole de seu Comed-Chá.**

 **Harry não sabia se o encantamento trabalhava mais de uma vez por lata, mas ele** _ **sabia**_ **que ele poderia evitar a culpa, então ele teve o cuidado de agir no tempo exatamente certo:**

 **"** **Eu estava pensando que um dia eu vou me casar com aquela mulher"** _ **.**_

 **Draco fez um som horrível de engasgo e vazou fluido verde pelos cantos de sua boca como um radiador de carro quebrado.** _ **"**_ _ **Você está louco?"**_

 **"** **Pelo contrário, eu sou tão frio que queima como gelo."**

 **"** **Você tem um gosto mais estranho do que um Lestrange" disse Draco, parecendo meio admirado. "E eu suponho que você a quer para si mesmo, hein?"**

 **"** **Sim. Posso lhe dever um favor ..."**

 **Draco acenou com a mão. "Nah, este é livre."**

 **Harry olhou para a lata em sua mão, a frieza se instalando em seu sangue. Encantador, feliz, generoso com seus favores a seus amigos, Draco não era um psicopata. Essa foi a parte triste e terrível, sabendo psicologia humana bem o suficiente para** _ **saber**_ **que Draco** _ **não era**_ **um monstro. Havia dez mil sociedades pela história do mundo onde essa conversa poderia ter acontecido. Não, o mundo seria um lugar muito diferente, de verdade, se tivesse que ser um** _ **monstro maligno**_ **para dizer o que Draco tinha dito. Era muito simples, muito humano, era o padrão se nada mais intervisse. Para Draco, seus inimigos não eram pessoas.**

 **E no tempo desacelerado deste país desacelerado, aqui e agora como na escuridão antes do amanhecer antes da Era da Razão, o filho de um nobre suficientemente poderoso simplesmente daria por certo que ele estava acima da lei, pelo menos quando comparado a alguma camponesa. Havia lugares na terra dos trouxas onde ainda era da mesma maneira, países onde ainda existia esse tipo de nobreza e ainda se pensava assim, ou mesmo terras mais sombrias onde não era apenas a nobreza. Foi assim em todo lugar e tempo que não descende diretamente do Iluminismo. Uma linha de evolução, ao que parecia, que não incluía a Grã-Bretanha mágica, mesmo com toda a contaminação transcultural que havia com coisas como latas de bebidas.**

 _ **E se Draco não mudar de ideia**_ __ _ **sobre querer vingança, e eu não jogar fora minha própria chance de felicidade na vida para se casar com alguma garota louca, então tudo que eu acabei de comprar é o tempo, e não muito dele ...**_

 **Para uma menina. Não para outros.**

 _ **Gostaria de saber como seria difícil fazer apenas uma lista de todos os puristas de sangue e matá-los.**_

 **Eles tentaram exatamente isso durante a Revolução Francesa, mais ou menos - fazer uma lista de todos os inimigos do Progresso e remover tudo acima do pescoço - e isso não funcionou bem pelo que Harry recordou. Talvez ele precisasse limpar alguns dos livros de história que seu pai tinha comprado, e ver se o que havia dado errado com a Revolução Francesa era algo fácil de consertar.**

 **Harry olhou para o céu, e para a forma pálida da Lua, visível esta manhã através do ar sem nuvens.**

 _ **Assim, o mundo é quebrado e falho e insano, e cruel, sangrento e escuro.**_ _**Isso é novidade?**_ _**Você sempre soube disso, de qualquer maneira ...**_

 **"** **Você está bem sério", Draco disse. "Deixe-me adivinhar, seus pais trouxas lhe disseram que esse tipo de coisa era ruim."**

 **Harry assentiu, sem confiar muito em sua voz.**

 **"** **Bem, como diz o pai, talvez haja quatro casas, mas no final todo mundo pertence a Sonserina ou a Lufa-Lufa e, francamente, você não está no lado da Lufa-Lufa, se você decidir ficar ao lado dos Malfoys debaixo da mesa. O nosso poder e sua reputação...você poderia se safar de coisas que nem eu posso fazer. Quer experimentar um pouco? Veja como que é?"**

 _ **Não somos uma pequena serpente inteligente.**_ _**Onze anos de idade e já puxando sua presa do esconderijo...**_

 **Harry pensou, considerado, escolheu sua arma. "Draco, você quer me explicar a pura pureza do sangue? Eu sou uma espécie de novato."**

 **Um sorriso largo cruzou o rosto de Draco.** **"** **Você realmente deve conhecer o pai e perguntar a ele, você sabe, ele é o nosso líder."**

 **"** **Dê-me a versão resumida"**

 **"** **Ok," Draco disse. Ele inspirou profundamente, e sua voz ficou um pouco mais baixa, e assumiu uma cadência. "Salazar e Godric e Ravena e Helga uma vez levantaram Hogwarts pelo seu poder, criando o Colar e a Espada e o Diadema e a Taça, nenhum mago destes dias desvanecidos se elevou para rivalizar-los. Nós estamos desaparecendo, todos se desvanecendo em trouxas ao nos misturarmos com suas crias e permitimos nossos abortos a viverem. Se a mancha não é verificada, em breve nossas varinhas vão quebrar e todas as nossas artes irão cessar, a linhagem de Merlin vai acabar e o sangue da Atlântida vai falhar, nossos filhos ficarão coçando a terra para sobreviver como os trouxas, e a escuridão cobrirá todo o mundo para sempre". Draco tomou outro gole de sua lata de bebidas, parecendo satisfeito; Esse parecia ser o argumento todo, tanto quanto ele estava preocupado.**

 **"** **Persuasivo", disse Harry, significando-o de forma descritiva e não normativamente. Era um padrão comum: A Queda da Graça, a necessidade de guardar a pureza que permanecia contra a contaminação, o passado elevado e o futuro apenas piorando. E esse padrão também teve seu** _ **contador**_ **...** **"** **No entanto, eu tenho que corrigi-lo em um ponto. Suas informações sobre os trouxas é um pouco desatualizada. Nós não estamos exatamente arranhando a sujeira mais."**

 **A cabeça de Draco girou.** _ **"**_ _ **O quê? O que quer dizer, nós?"**_

 **"** **Nós. Os cientistas. A linhagem de Francis Bacon e o sangue do Iluminismo. Trouxas não estão apenas sentados chorando por não ter varinhas, temos os nossos** _ **próprios**_ **poderes, agora, com ou sem magia. Se todos os seus poderes falhar, então nós vamos ter perdido algo muito precioso, porque a sua magia é a única pista que temos de como o universo deve** _ **realmente**_ **funciona, mas você não vai ficar coçando o chão. Sua casa ainda estará fresca no verão e quente no inverno, ainda haverá médicos e remédios ... A ciência pode mantê-lo vivo se a magia falhar ... Seria uma tragédia, mas não literalmente o fim de toda a luz do mundo".**

 **Draco havia recuado vários metros e seu rosto estava cheio de medo e descrença.** _ **"**_ _ **O que em nome de Merlin você está falando, Potter?"**_

 **"** **Hey, eu escutei sua história, você não vai ouvir a minha?"** _**Desajeitado,**_ **Harry repreendeu, mas Draco realmente parou de recuar e pareceu ouvir.**

 **"** **De qualquer maneira", Harry disse,** **"** **Eu estou dizendo que você não parece estar prestando muita atenção ao que acontece no mundo trouxa."** **Provavelmente porque o mundo bruxo inteiro parecia considerar o resto da Terra como uma favela, merecendo a cobertura de notícias ao redor tanto quanto o** _ **Financial Times**_ **tinha concedido às agonias rotineiras de Burundi. "Certo, os feiticeiros já estiveram na Lua? Você sabe, essa coisa?" Harry apontou para aquele globo enorme e distante.**

 _ **"**_ _ **O quê?",**_ **Disse Draco. Era bastante claro que o pensamento nunca tinha ocorrido para o menino.** **"** **Ir para a - é apenas um -"** **Seu dedo apontado para o coisinha pálida no céu.** **"** **Você não pode aparatar para um lugar onde nunca esteve e como alguém iria chegar à Lua em primeiro lugar?"**

 **"** **Espere," Harry disse a Draco, "Eu gostaria de mostrar um livro que eu trouxe comigo, acho que me lembro de qual caixa está." E Harry se levantou, ajoelhou-se e puxou as escadas para o nível da caverna de seu baú, então desceu as escadas e tirou uma caixa de outra caixa, aproximando-se perigosamente de tratar seus livros com desrespeito e arrancou a tampa da caixa e rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente retirou uma pilha de livros -**

 **(Harry tinha herdado a quase mágica habilidade de Verres de lembrar onde todos os seus livros estavam, mesmo depois de vê-los apenas uma vez, o que era bastante misterioso considerando a falta de qualquer conexão genética).**

 **E Harry correu de volta pelas escadas e empurrou a escada de volta para a mala com o calcanhar, e, ofegante, virou as páginas do livro até encontrar a foto que queria mostrar a Draco.**

 **Aquele com a terra branca, seca, emburacada, com as pessoas em roupas especiais, e o globo azul-branco pendurado sobre eles.**

 **Aquela foto.**

 _ **A**_ **foto, se apenas uma foto em todo o mundo fosse sobreviver.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Isso,"**_ **Harry disse, sua voz tremendo, porque ele não conseguia manter o orgulho fora** **"** **é o que a Terra parece a partir da Lua."**

 **Draco inclinou-se lentamente. Havia uma expressão estranha em seu rosto jovem.** **"** **Se isso é uma imagem real, por que não está se movendo?"**

 _ **Movendo-se?**_ **Oh.** **"** **Os trouxas podem fazer imagens em movimento, mas eles precisam de uma caixa maior para mostrá-la, eles não podem encaixá-los em páginas de livro ainda."**

 **O dedo de Draco se moveu para uma das pessoas. "O que são eles?" Sua voz começou a vacilar.**

 **"** **São seres humanos que usam roupas que cobrem todo o corpo para lhes dar ar, porque não há ar na Lua".**

 **"** **Isso é impossível", Draco sussurrou. Havia terror em seus olhos, e confusão total.** _ **"**_ _ **Nenhum trouxa nunca poderia fazer isso. Como ..."**_

 **Harry pegou de volta o livro, virou as páginas até encontrar o que procurava.** **"** **Este é um foguete subindo, o fogo empurra-o cada vez mais alto, até chegar à Lua". Voltou a lançar páginas.** **"** **Este é um foguete no chão. Essa pequena mancha ao lado dele é uma pessoa."** **Draco ofegou.** **"** **Ir para a Lua custou o equivalente a ... provavelmente em torno de um milhão de galeões."** **Draco engasgou. "E levou os esforços de ... provavelmente mais pessoas do que há em toda a Inglaterra mágica."** _ **E quando chegaram, deixaram uma placa que dizia:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Viemos em paz, por toda a humanidade".**_ _**Embora você ainda não esteja pronto para ouvir essas palavras, Draco Malfoy ...**_

 **"** **Você está dizendo a verdade," Draco disse lentamente. "Você não iria forjar um livro inteiro apenas para isso - e eu posso ouvir em sua voz. Mas ... mas ..."**

 **"** **Como sem varinhas e mágica? A ciência não funciona acenando varinhas e cantando feitiços, funciona sabendo como o universo funciona em um nível tão profundo que você sabe exatamente o que fazer para fazer o universo fazer o que quiser. Se a magia é como lançar** _ **Império**_ **em alguém para fazê-los fazer o que quiser, então a ciência é como conhecê-los tão bem que você pode convencê-los de que era a sua própria ideia** **o tempo todo. É muito mais difícil do que um toque de varinha, mas funciona quando varinhas falhar, como se o** _ **Imperius**_ **falhasse, você ainda pode tentar persuadir uma pessoa, e a ciência se constrói de geração em geração. Você tem que realmente** _ **saber**_ **o que está fazendo para fazer ciência - e quando você realmente entender alguma coisa, pode explicá-la a alguém. Os maiores cientistas de um século atrás, os nomes mais brilhantes que ainda são faladas com reverência, os seus poderes são como** _ **nada**_ **aos maiores cientistas de hoje. Não há equivalente em ciência das** **suas artes perdidas que criaram Hogwarts. Na ciência, os nossos poderes se aprimoram ao longo do tempo. E estamos começando a entender e desvendar os segredos da vida e da herança. Poderemos olhar para o próprio sangue do qual você falou e ver o que o torna um feiticeiro, e em uma ou duas gerações mais, nós seremos capazes de persuadir esse sangue para fazer todos os seus filhos magos poderosos também. Então você vê, seu problema não é tão ruim quanto parece, porque em algumas décadas mais, a ciência será capaz de resolvê-lo para você".**

 **"** **Mas ..."** **Draco disse. Sua voz tremia.** _ **"**_ _ **Se trouxas têm esse tipo de poder ... então ... o que somos?"**_

 **"** **Não, Draco, não é isso, a ciência é o poder da compreensão humana para olhar para o mundo e descobrir como ele funciona. Ele não pode falhar sem a própria humanidade falhando. Sua magia poderia desligar, e você odiaria isso, mas você ainda seria você. Você ainda estaria vivo para se arrepender. Mas porque a ciência repousa sobre minha inteligência humana, é o poder que não pode ser removido de mim, sem retirar-me. Mesmo que as leis do universo mudem, de modo que todo o meu conhecimento é nulo, eu vou descobrir as novas leis, como foi feito. Não é uma coisa trouxa, é uma coisa humana, ele apenas refina e treina o poder que você usa cada vez que você olha para algo que você não entende e pergunta 'Por quê?' Você é da Sonserina, Draco, você não vê a implicação?"**

 **Draco ergueu os olhos do livro para Harry. Seu rosto mostrou uma compreensão crescente. "Os feiticeiros podem aprender a usar esse poder."**

 **Com muito cuidado, agora ... a isca está lançada, agora o gancho ...** **"** **Se você pode aprender a pensar em si mesmo como um ser humano, em vez de um feiticeiro, em seguida, você pode treinar e aperfeiçoar seus poderes como um ser humano."**

 **E que est** _ **a**_ **instrução não está em** _ **todos**_ **os currículos** **de ciências, Draco não precisava saber, não é?**

 **Os olhos de Draco agora estavam pensativos. "Você ... já fez isso?"**

 **"** **Até certo ponto", Harry permitiu.** **"** **Minha formação não está completa. Não aos onze anos. Mas -.. O meu pai também me comprou tutores, você vê."** **Claro, eles eram estudantes em graduação mortos de fome, e só tinha sido porque Harry dormia em um ciclo de 26 horas, mas vamos deixar tudo isso de lado por agora ...**

 **Lentamente, Draco assentiu.** **"** **Você acha que pode dominar ambas as artes, adicione os poderes juntos, e ..."** **Draco olhou para Harry.** **"** **Se tornar o Senhor dos dois mundos?"**

 **Harry deu uma risada maligna, apenas parecia vir naturalmente a esse ponto.** **"** **Você tem que perceber, Draco, que o mundo inteiro que você conhece, toda a Grã-Bretanha mágica, é apenas um quadrado em um tabuleiro muito maior. O tabuleiro que inclui lugares como a Lua e as estrelas no céu noturno, que são luzes assim como o sol, mas inimaginavelmente longe, e coisas como galáxias que são muito mais enorme do que a Terra e o Sol, coisas tão grande que apenas os cientistas podem vê-los e você nem sabe que eles existem. Mas eu realmente sou da Corvinal, você sabe, não Sonserina, eu não quero governar o universo, só acho que poderia ser mais sensatamente organizado."**

 **Havia um temor no rosto de Draco.** **"** **Por que você está me contando isso?"**

 **"** **Oh ... não há muitas pessoas que sabem como fazer ciência de verdade – entender algo pela primeira vez, mesmo que ela confunda de maneira enlouquecedora, ajuda seria útil.".**

 **Draco olhou para Harry com a boca aberta.**

 **"** **Mas não se engane, Draco, verdadeira ciência realmente não é como mágica, você não pode apenas fazê-lo e ir embora inalterado, como aprender a dizer as palavras de um novo feitiço. O poder vem com um custo, um custo tão alto que a maioria das pessoas se recusam a pagar."**

 **Draco assentiu com a cabeça, como se finalmente tivesse ouvido algo que pudesse entender. "E esse custo?"**

 **"** **Aprender a admitir que você está errado."**

 **"** **Hum," Draco disse depois que a pausa dramática se estendeu por um tempo. "Você vai explicar isso?"**

 **"** **Tentando descobrir como algo funciona em um nível tão profundo, as primeiras noventa e nove explicações que você propõe estão erradas. A centésima é certa, então você tem que aprender a admitir que está errado, repetidamente. Não soa como muito, mas é tão difícil que a maioria das pessoas não pode fazer ciência. Sempre questionar a si mesmo, sempre dando outra olhada em coisas que você sempre tomou como certas, como ter um pomo em Quadribol, e, cada vez que você muda de ideia, você muda, mas eu estou me adiantando muito aqui, bem adiantado, só quero que você saiba ... estou me oferecendo para compartilhar alguns dos meus conhecimentos. Há apenas uma condição."**

 **"** **Uh huh," Draco disse. "Você sabe, pai diz que quando alguém diz isso para você, nunca é um bom sinal, nunca."**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça. "Agora, não me confunda e pense que eu estou tentando fazer uma diferença entre você e seu Pai. Não é sobre isso. É apenas sobre eu querer tratar com alguém da minha idade, em vez de ter isso entre mim e Lucius, acho que seu pai também concordaria, ele sabe que você tem que crescer algum dia, mas seus movimentos no nosso jogo têm que ser seus. Essa é a minha condição - que eu estou lidando com você, Draco, não seu pai."**

 **"** **Eu tenho que ir," Draco disse. Ele levantou-se. "Eu tenho que ir e pensar sobre isso."**

 **"** **Tome seu tempo," Harry disse.**

 **Os sons da plataforma do trem mudaram de borrões em murmúrios enquanto Draco vagava.**

 **Harry lentamente exalou o ar que ele estava segurando sem perceber, e então olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, um modelo mecânico simples que seu pai tinha comprado com a esperança de que ele trabalharia na presença da magia. A segunda-mão ainda estava correndo, e se o ponteiro dos minutos estava certo, então ainda não eram onze. Ele provavelmente deveria entrar no trem em breve e começar a procurar 'qualseunome', mas parecia vale a pena tomar alguns minutos primeiro para fazer alguns exercícios de respiração e ver se seu sangue aquecia novamente.**

 **Mas quando Harry olhou para cima do relógio, viu duas figuras se aproximando, parecendo absolutamente ridículas com seus rostos encobertos por lenços de inverno.**

 **"** **Olá, senhor Bronze" disse uma das figuras mascaradas. "Podemos interessá-lo em se juntar à Ordem do Caos?"**

 _ **Consequências:**_

 **Não muito tempo depois, quando todos os problemas do dia acabaram, Draco estava curvado sobre uma mesa com pena na mão. Ele teve um quarto privativo nas masmorras da Sonserina, com a sua própria mesa e seu próprio fogo - infelizmente nem mesmo** _ **ele**_ **era classificado para ter uma conexão com o sistema de Flu, mas pelo menos Sonserina não aderia no total absurdo que era fazer** _ **todos**_ **dormir em dormitórios. Não havia muitos quartos particulares, você tinha que ser o** _ **melhor**_ **dentro da Casa da melhor espécie, mas isso poderia ser tomado como garantido com a Casa de Malfoy.**

 _ **Querido Pai,**_ **Draco escreveu.**

 **E então ele parou.**

 **Tinta lentamente escorria da pena, manchando o pergaminho perto das palavras.**

 **Draco não era estúpido. Ele era jovem, mas seus tutores o tinham treinado bem. Draco sabia que Potter provavelmente sentia muito mais simpatia pela facção de Dumbledore do que Potter estava deixando ... embora Draco pensasse que Potter poderia ser tentado. Mas estava claro que Potter estava tentando tentar Draco tanto quanto Draco tentava tentá-lo.**

 **E também estava claro que Potter era brilhante, e muito mais do que apenas um pouco louco, e jogando um jogo vasto que o próprio Potter não entendia, improvisando à velocidade máxima com a sutileza de um rampante nundu. Mas Potter conseguiu escolher uma tática que Draco não podia simplesmente afastar. Ele havia oferecido a Draco uma parte de seu próprio poder, apostando que Draco não poderia usá-lo sem se tornar mais parecido com ele. Seu pai chamara isso de técnica avançada e avisara Draco de que muitas vezes não funcionava.**

 **Draco sabia que ele não tinha entendido tudo o que aconteceu ... mas Potter** _ **lhe**_ **ofereceu a oportunidade de jogar e agora era** _ **dele.**_ **E se ele dissesse tudo, passaria a oportunidade para o Pai.**

 **No final, não era tão simples assim. As técnicas menores exigem o desconhecimento do alvo, ou, pelo menos, sua incerteza. A lisonja tem de ser plausivelmente disfarçada de admiração. ("Você deveria ter estado em Sonserina" é um clássico antigo, altamente eficaz em um certo tipo de pessoa que não está esperando isso, e se ele funciona você pode repeti-lo.) Mas quando você encontrar a alavanca final de alguém não importa se eles sabem que você sabe. Potter, em sua corrida louca, tinha adivinhado uma chave para a alma de Draco. E se Draco soubesse que Potter sabia disso - mesmo que tivesse sido uma suposição óbvia - isso não mudava nada.**

 **Então, agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele tinha verdadeiros segredos para se manter. Ele estava jogando seu próprio jogo. Havia uma dor obscura, mas ele sabia que o Pai ficaria orgulhoso, e isso fez tudo certo.**

 **Deixando os pingos de tinta no lugar - havia uma mensagem lá, e uma que seu pai iria entender, pois eles tinham jogado o jogo de sutilezas mais de uma vez - Draco escreveu a única pergunta que realmente tinha roído nele sobre o assunto todo, a parte que parecia que ele** _ **deve**_ **compreender, mas ele não o fez, não em todo.**

 _ **Querido pai:**_

 _ **Suponha que eu lhe disse que conheci um aluno em Hogwarts, que ainda não fazia parte do nosso círculo de conhecidos, que o chamou de**_ _ **"**_ _ **instrumento perfeito da morte"**_ __ _ **e disse que eu era seu**_ _ **"**_ _ **único ponto fraco".**_ _**O que você diria sobre ele?**_

 **Não demorou muito para que a coruja da família trouxesse a resposta.**

 _ **Meu amado filho:**_

 _ **Eu diria que você teve a sorte de encontrar alguém que desfruta da confiança íntima da família, nosso amigo e valioso aliado, Severus Snape.**_

 **Draco ficou olhando a carta por um tempo e, finalmente, jogou-a no fogo.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Viés Positivo

**Capítulo 8: Viés Positivo**

 **Ninguém havia pedido ajuda, esse era o problema. Tinham acabado de conversar, comer ou olhar para o ar enquanto seus pais trocavam fofocas. Por qualquer motivo estranho, ninguém estava sentado lendo um livro, o que significava que ela não podia simplesmente se sentar ao lado deles e tirar seu próprio livro. E mesmo quando ela tinha tomado corajosamente a iniciativa por se sentar e continuando sua terceira leitura através de** _ **Hogwarts: Uma História,**_ **ninguém parecia inclinado a sentar-se ao lado dela.**

 **Além de ajudar as pessoas com sua lição de casa, ou qualquer outra coisa que precisassem, ela realmente não sabia como conhecer pessoas. Ela não se** _ **sentia**_ **como se ela fosse uma pessoa tímida. Ela pensava** **em si mesma como uma espécie de garota que assume o controle. E, no entanto, de alguma forma, se não havia algum pedido ao longo das linhas de** **"** **não me lembro como fazer a divisão longa", então era muito** _ **estranho**_ **ir até alguém e dizer ... o quê? Ela nunca tinha sido capaz de descobrir o quê. E não parecia haver uma folha de informação padrão, o que era ridículo. O negócio de conhecer pessoas nunca lhe pareceu sensato. Por que** _ **ela**_ **tem que assumir toda a responsabilidade, mesmo quando havia duas pessoas envolvidas? Por que os adultos nunca ajudavam? Ela desejou que alguma outra garota fosse a pé até** _ **ela**_ **dizer:** **"** **Hermione, o professor me disse para ser sua amiga."**

 **Mas deixe estar bem claro que Hermione Granger, sentada sozinha no primeiro dia de escola em um dos poucos compartimentos que estavam vazios, na última carruagem do trem, com a porta do compartimento deixada aberta apenas no caso de qualquer pessoa por qualquer motivo quisesse falar com ela,** _ **não**_ **era triste, solitária, deprimida, desesperada, ou obcecada com seus problemas. Ela estava, no entanto, relendo** _ **Hogwarts: Uma História**_ **pela terceira vez e gostando bastante, com apenas um toque fraco de aborrecimento na parte de trás de sua mente por causa da irracionalidade geral do mundo.**

 **Ouviu-se o som de uma porta de inter-trem abrindo-se, e depois passos e um estranho som deslizando vindo pelo corredor do trem. Hermione deixou de lado** _ **Hogwarts: Uma História**_ **e levantou-se e colocou a cabeça para fora - apenas no caso de alguém precisar de ajuda - e viu um menino novo em vestes de bruxo, provavelmente, primeiro ou segundo ano pela sua altura, e olhando muito bobo com um Lenço em volta da cabeça. Um pequeno baú estava no chão ao lado dele. Enquanto ela o olhava, ele bateu na porta de outro compartimento fechado, e disse com uma voz apenas um pouco abafada pelo lenço: "Com licença, posso fazer uma pergunta rápida?"**

 **Ela não ouviu a resposta do interior do compartimento, mas depois que o rapaz abriu a porta, ela achou que ouviu o que ele disse - a menos que ela de alguma forma tenha ouvido mal - "Alguém aqui conhece os seis quarks ou onde eu possa encontrar uma menina do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger?"**

 **Depois que o garoto fechou a porta do compartimento, Hermione disse: "Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"**

 **O rosto enrolado virou-se para olhá-la, e a voz disse: "Não, a menos que você possa nomear os seis quarks ou me dizer onde encontrar Hermione Granger."**

 **"** **Para cima, para baixo, estranho, charme, verdade, beleza, e por que você está procurando por ela?"**

 **Era difícil dizer a partir dessa distância, mas ela pensou que ela viu o menino sorrindo amplamente debaixo de seu cachecol.** **"** **Ah, então você é uma menina do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger", disse aquela voz jovem, abafada.** **"** **No trem para Hogwarts, nada menos". O menino começou a caminhar em direção a ela e seu compartimento, e sua mala deslizou atrás dele. "Tecnicamente, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era olhar para você, mas parece provável que eu deveria falar com você, ou convidá-la para se juntar a meu partido, ou obter um item mágico, ou uma chave, ou descobrir que Hogwarts foi construída sobre o Ruínas de um templo antigo ou algo assim. PC ou NPC, essa é a pergunta?".**

 **Hermione abriu a boca para responder a isso, mas então ela não poderia pensar em qualquer** _ **possível**_ **resposta a ... seja lá** __ _ **o**_ **que fosse que ela tinha acabado de ouvir, mesmo quando o garoto andou até ela, olhou para dentro do compartimento, assentiu com satisfação, e sentou-se no banco em frente ao seu próprio. Sua mala correu atrás dele, cresceu até três vezes seu diâmetro anterior e se aconchegou ao lado do seu dono de uma forma estranhamente perturbadora.**

 **"** **Por favor, sente-se", disse o menino, "e por favor, feche a porta atrás de você, se você quiser, não se preocupe, eu não morderei ninguém que não me morda primeiro". Ele já estava desenrolando o lenço em torno de sua cabeça.**

 **A imputação de que este menino pensou que ela tinha** _ **medo**_ **dele fez sua mão fechar a porta de correr, enfiando-o na parede com força desnecessária. Ela se virou e viu um rosto jovem com olhos verdes brilhantes e rindo, e uma cicatriz vermelha e escura enfurecida em sua testa que lhe lembrou algo no fundo de sua mente, mas agora tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.** **"** **Eu não disse que eu era Hermione Granger!"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu não disse que você disse que era Hermione Granger, eu só disse que você era Hermione Granger. Se você está perguntando como eu sei, é porque eu sei tudo. Boa noite senhoras e senhores, meu nome é Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres ou Harry Potter para breviedade, eu sei que provavelmente não significa nada para você para uma mudança -"**_

 **A mente de Hermione finalmente fez a conexão. A cicatriz em sua testa, a forma de um relâmpago.** _ **"**_ _ **Harry Potter! Você está em história mágica moderna e da ascensão e queda das Artes das Trevas e Grande Eventos bruxos do século XX."**_ **Na verdade, foi a primeira vez em toda sua vida que ela tinha** _ **conhecido**_ **alguém de dentro de um** _ **livro,**_ **e foi um sentimento bastante estranho.**

 **O garoto piscou três vezes.** **"** **Eu estou em livros? Espere, é claro que eu sou em livros ... o que é um pensamento estranho."**

 **"** **Meu Deus, você não sabia?" disse Hermione. "Eu teria descoberto tudo que eu poderia se fosse eu."**

 **O garoto falou com bastante segurança.** **"** **Senhorita Granger, tem sido menos de 72 horas desde que eu fui para o Beco Diagonal e descobri minha vocação para a fama. Eu passei os últimos dois dias a comprar livros de ciência. Acredite em mim, eu pretendo descobrir tudo o que puder."** **O menino hesitou.** **"** **O que os livros dizem sobre mim?"**

 **A mente de Hermione Granger piscou de volta, ela não tinha percebido que ela seria testada** _ **nesses**_ **livros que ela leu apenas uma vez, mas foi apenas um mês atrás, então o material ainda estava fresco em sua mente.** **"** **Você é o único que sobreviveu à Maldição da Morte, então você é chamado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Você nasceu de James Potter e Lily Potter, anteriormente Lily Evans, em 31 de julho de 1980. Em 31 de outubro de 1981, O Senhor das Trevas Ele-Quem-Não-deve-ser-Nomeado, embora eu não sei por que, atacou sua casa. Você foi achado vivo com a cicatriz em sua testa nas ruínas da casa de seus pais perto dos restos queimados de Você-sabe-Quem. Chefe Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore enviou-o para algum lugar, ninguém sabe onde. a Ascensão e queda das Artes das Trevas afirma que você sobreviveu por causa do amor de sua mãe e que sua cicatriz contém todo o poder mágico do Lorde das Trevas e que os centauros têm medo de você, mas Grandes Eventos bruxos do século XX não menciona qualquer coisa assim e História mágica Moderna adverte que há muitas teorias malucas sobre você."**

 **A boca do menino estava aberta. "Você foi dito para esperar por Harry Potter no trem para Hogwarts, ou algo parecido?"**

 **"** **Não,"** **Hermione disse.** _ **"**_ _ **Quem lhe disse sobre mim?"**_

 **"** **Professora McGonagall e eu acredito que eu vejo por que. Você tem uma memória eidética, Hermione?"**

 **Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Não é fotográfica, eu sempre desejei que fosse, mas eu tinha que ler meus livros escolares cinco vezes para memorizá-los todos."**

 **"** **Realmente," o menino disse em uma voz ligeiramente estrangulada. "Espero que você não se importe se eu testar isso - não é que eu não acredite em você, mas como diz o ditado, 'Confie, mas verifique'. Não tem sentido em me perguntar quando posso fazer a experiência."**

 **Hermione sorriu, um pouco presunçosa. Ela adorava testes. "Continue."**

 **O menino enfiou uma mão em uma bolsa ao seu lado e disse "Rascunhos Mágicos e Poções de Arsenius Jigger". Quando ele retirou a mão estava segurando o livro que ele tinha nomeado.**

 **Imediatamente Hermione queria uma dessas bolsas mais do que ela jamais quis algo.**

 **O garoto abriu o livro em algum lugar no meio e olhou para baixo.** **"** **Se você estava fazendo o óleo de nitidez -"**

 **"** **Eu posso ler a página daqui, sabe?"**

 **O garoto inclinou o livro para que não pudesse mais ver e voltou a folhear as páginas.** **"** **Se você estava fermentando uma poção de escalada de aranha, o que seria o próximo ingrediente adicionado após a seda de Acromântula?"**

 **"** **Depois de adicionar a seda, espere até que a poção esteja com a cor exata da sombra do céu sem nuvens ao amanhecer, a 8 graus do horizonte e 8 minutos antes da ponta do sol se tornar visível. Mexa oito vezes no sentido horário e uma vez anti-horário, e então adicione oito gramas de catota de unicórnio."**

 **O menino fechou o livro com um estalido brusco e pôs o livro de volta em sua bolsa, que engoliu com um pequeno ruído de arroto.** **"** **Bem, bem, bem, bem, bem, bem. Gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta, Senhorita Granger."**

 **"** **Uma proposta?" Hermione disse suspeitosamente. As garotas não deviam ouvir propostas.**

 **Foi também neste momento que Hermione percebeu a outra coisa - bem, uma das coisas - que era estranho sobre o menino. Aparentemente, as pessoas que estavam** _ **nos**_ **livros, na verdade,** _ **soavam**_ **como um livro quando falavam. Esta foi uma surpreendente descoberta.**

 **O menino estendeu a mão para dentro de sua bolsa e disse, "lata de soda", recuperando um cilindro verde brilhante. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e disse: "Posso oferecer-lhe algo para beber?"**

 **Hermione aceitou polidamente a bebida efervescente. Na verdade, ela** _ **estava**_ **se sentindo com sede agora.** **"** **Muito obrigada,"** **Hermione disse quando ela estalou o topo. "Foi essa a sua proposta?"**

 **O menino tossiu. "Não" ele disse. Assim, quando Hermione começou a beber, ele disse: "Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a dominar o universo."**

 **Hermione terminou a bebida e baixou a lata. "Não, obrigado, eu não sou má."**

 **O menino olhou para ela, surpreso, como se estivesse esperando alguma outra resposta. "Bem, eu estava falando um pouco retórica", disse ele. "No sentido do projeto Baconiano, você sabe, não o poder político, 'a realização de todas as coisas possíveis', e assim por diante. Eu quero realizar estudos experimentais de feitiços, descobrir as leis subjacentes, colocar a magia no domínio da ciência, fundir os mundos Mágico e Não-Mágico, elevar o padrão de vida de todo o planeta, mover a humanidade séculos à frente, descobrir o segredo da imortalidade, colonizar o Sistema Solar, explorar a galáxia e, o mais importante, descobrir o que diabos está acontecendo aqui porque tudo isso é descaradamente impossível".**

 **Isso soou um pouco mais interessante. "E?"**

 **O garoto olhou para ela, incrédulo.** _ **"**_ _ **E? Isso não é o suficiente?"**_

 **"** **E o que você quer de mim?" disse Hermione.**

 **"** **Eu quero que você me ajude a fazer a pesquisa, é claro. Com a sua memória enciclopédica adicionado à minha inteligência e racionalidade, vamos ter o projeto Baconyan terminado rapidamente, onde por 'rapidamente' quero dizer, provavelmente, pelo menos trinta e cinco anos."**

 **Hermione estava começando a achar esse garoto irritante.** **"** **Eu não vi você fazer nada inteligente. Talvez eu vou deixar você me ajudar com minha pesquisa."**

 **Havia um certo silêncio no compartimento.**

 **"** **Então você está me pedindo para demonstrar minha inteligência, então", disse o menino depois de uma longa pausa.**

 **Hermione assentiu.**

 **"** **Eu aviso que desafiar minha ingenuidade é um projeto perigoso, e tende a tornar sua vida muito mais surreal."**

 **"** **Ainda não estou impressionada", disse Hermione. Sem ser notada, a bebida verde voltou a seus lábios.**

 **"** **Bem, talvez isso vai impressioná-la", disse o menino. Ele se inclinou para frente e olhou para ela intensamente.** **"** **Eu já fiz um pouco de experimentação e descobri que não preciso da varinha, posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu queira acontecer só estalando meus dedos."**

 **Ele veio quando Hermione estava no meio de engolir, e ela engasgou, tossiu e expeliu o fluido verde brilhante.**

 **Em seu vestido de bruxa novo, nunca usado, no primeiro dia de escola.**

 **Hermione realmente gritou. Era um som agudo que soava como uma sirene de ataque aéreo no compartimento fechado.** _ **"**_ _ **Eek! Minhas roupas!"**_

 **"** **Não entre em pânico!" disse o menino. "Posso consertá-la para você." Ele levantou a mão e estalou os dedos.**

 **"** **Você ..." Então ela olhou para si mesma.**

 **O fluido verde ainda estava lá, mas mesmo enquanto ela assistia, ele começou a desaparecer e desaparecer e em apenas alguns momentos, era como se ela nunca tivesse derramado nada em si mesma.**

 **Hermione olhou fixamente para o garoto, que estava usando um sorriso bastante presunçoso.**

 **Magia sem varinha e sem palavras! Na** _ **sua**_ **idade? Quando ele tinha apenas começado os livros escolares há** _ **três dias?**_

 **Então ela se lembrou do que tinha lido, e ela ofegou e se afastou dele.** _ **Todo o poder mágico do Senhor das Trevas!**_ _**Em sua cicatriz!**_

 **Levantou-se apressadamente. "Eu, eu, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, espere aqui tudo bem -" ela tinha que encontrar um adulto, ela tinha que contar a eles -**

 **O sorriso do menino desapareceu. "Foi apenas um truque, Hermione. Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar."**

 **Sua mão parou na maçaneta da porta.** _ **"**_ _ **Um truque?"**_

 **"** **Sim" disse o rapaz.** **"** **Você me pediu para demonstrar minha inteligência. Então eu fiz algo aparentemente impossível, o que é sempre uma boa maneira de se mostrar. Eu realmente não posso fazer nada apenas estalando os dedos."** **O garoto fez uma pausa.** **"** **Pelo menos eu não acho que eu posso, eu nunca realmente testei experimentalmente."** **O garoto ergueu a mão e estalou os dedos novamente. "Não, nenhuma banana."**

 **Hermione estava tão confusa como nunca esteve em sua vida.**

 **O garoto estava sorrindo de novo ao olhar em seu rosto.** **"** **Eu avisei que desafiar a minha ingenuidade tende a tornar sua vida surreal. Lembre-se disso na próxima vez que eu avisá-la sobre alguma coisa."**

 **"** **Mas, mas,"** **Hermione gaguejou.** **"** **O que você fez, então?"**

 **O olhar do menino adquiriu uma qualidade de medição, peso que ela nunca tinha visto antes de alguém de sua própria idade.** **"** **Você acha que tem o que é preciso para ser um cientista em seu próprio direito, com ou sem a minha ajuda? Então vamos ver você investigar um fenômeno confuso."**

 **"** **Eu ..."** **A mente de Hermione ficou em branco por um momento. Ela adorava testes, mas ela nunca teve um teste como** _ **este**_ **antes. Freneticamente, ela tentou relembrar qualquer coisa que tivesse lido sobre o que os cientistas deveriam fazer. Sua mente pulou as engrenagens e cuspiu de volta as instruções para fazer um projeto de investigação científica:**

 **Etapa1: Formar uma hipótese.**

 _ **Etapa2: Faça uma experiência para testar sua hipótese.**_

 _ **Etapa3: Medir os resultados.**_

 _ **Etapa4: Faça um cartaz de papelão.**_

 **Passo 1 era formar uma hipótese. Isso significava, tentar pensar em algo que** _ **poderia**_ **explicar o que teria acontecido apenas agora. "Minha hipótese é que você usou um charme em minhas vestes para fazer com que algo derramado nelas desapareça."**

 **"** **Tudo bem", disse o menino, "é essa a sua resposta?"**

 **O choque estava se esgotando, e a mente de Hermione estava começando a funcionar corretamente. "Espere, isso não pode estar certo. Eu não vi você tocar sua varinha ou dizer qualquer feitiços então como você poderia ter lançado um charme?"**

 **O rapaz esperou, com o rosto neutro.**

 **"** **Mas suponha que todas as roupas vêm da loja com um encanto já sobre eles para mantê-los limpos, o que seria uma espécie útil de encanto para eles ter. Você descobriu isso derramando algo em si mesmo mais cedo."**

 **Agora o menino ergueu as sobrancelhas.** **"** **Essa é a sua resposta?"**

 **"** **Não, eu não fiz o Passo 2, 'Faça um experimento para testar sua hipótese'".**

 **O rapaz fechou a boca novamente e começou a sorrir.**

 **Hermione olhou para a lata de bebidas, que ela automaticamente colocou no porta-copos na janela. Ela o pegou e olhou para dentro, e descobriu que estava em torno de um terço cheio.**

 **"** **Bem", disse Hermione,** **"** **a experiência que eu quero fazer é derramar algo em minhas roupas e ver o que acontece, e minha previsão é que a mancha desaparece. Só se ele não funcionar, minhas vestes serão manchadas, E eu não quero isso."**

 **"** **Faça nas minhas", disse o garoto, "dessa maneira você não precisa se preocupar com suas vestes ficando manchadas."**

 **"** **Mas -"** **Hermione disse. Havia algo de** _ **errado**_ **com esse pensamento, mas ela não sabia como dizê-lo exatamente.**

 **"** **Tenho roupas de reposição no meu baú" disse o rapaz.**

 **"** **Mas não há lugar para você mudar", Hermione objetou. Então pensou melhor. "Embora eu suponha que eu poderia sair e fechar a porta -"**

 **"** **Eu tenho um lugar para mudar na minha mala, também."**

 **Hermione olhou para seu baú, que, ela estava começando a suspeitar, era muito mais especial do que o dela.**

 **"** **Tudo bem", disse Hermione, "desde que você diz", e ela derramou cautelosamente um pouco de soda verde em um canto das vestes do menino. Então ela olhou para ele, tentando lembrar quanto tempo o líquido original tinha tomado para desaparecer ...**

 **E a mancha verde desapareceu!**

 **Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio, não menos importante porque isso significava que ela não estava lidando com todo o poder mágico do Lorde das Trevas.**

 **Bem, o Passo 3 era medir os resultados, mas neste caso, era apenas ver que a mancha tinha desaparecido. E ela supôs que ela provavelmente poderia ignorar o Passo 4, sobre o cartaz de papelão. "Minha resposta é que as vestes são encantadas para manter-se limpa."**

 **"** **Não exatamente" disse o rapaz.**

 **Hermione sentiu uma pontada de decepção. Ela realmente desejava que ela** _ **não tivesse**_ **se sentido assim, o rapaz não era um professor, mas ainda era um teste e ela tinha respondido uma pergunta errada e ela sentiu isso como um pequeno soco no estômago.**

 **(Dizia quase tudo o que você precisava saber sobre Hermione Granger que ela nunca deixara que isso a impedisse, ou mesmo deixasse que interferisse com seu amor por ser testada).**

 **"** **A coisa triste é", disse o menino,** **"** **você provavelmente fez tudo o que o livro lhe disse para fazer. Você fez uma previsão que distinguiria entre a veste sendo encantada e não encantada, e você testou, e rejeitou a hipótese nula de que o manto não estava encantado. Mas a menos que você lesse muito, dos melhores tipos de livros, eles não vão ensiná-la a fazer ciência corretamente. Bem o suficiente para realmente obter a resposta certa, eu quero dizer, e não apenas despejar outra publicação como papai sempre se queixa. Então deixe-me tentar explicar - sem dar a resposta - o que você fez de errado desta vez, e eu vou te dar outra chance."**

 **Ela estava começando a se ressentir do oh-tão-superior tom do garoto quando ele era apenas um outro de onze anos de idade como ela, mas isso era secundário para descobrir o que ela tinha feito de errado. "Tudo certo."**

 **A expressão do rapaz ficou mais intensa.** **"** **Este é um jogo baseado em um experimento famoso chamado a tarefa 2-4-6, e isso é como ele funciona: Eu tenho uma regra - conhecida por mim, mas não por você - que se encaixa alguns trigêmeos de três números, mas não outros, 2-4-6 é um exemplo de um tripleto que se encaixa na regra. Em realidade ... deixe-me escrever a regra, apenas para que você saiba que é uma regra fixa, e dobrá-lo e dar a você. Não olhe, desde que eu inferir de mais cedo que você pode ler de cabeça para baixo."**

 **O menino disse "papel" e "lápis mecânico" para sua bolsa, e ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto escrevia.**

 **"** **Já", disse o menino, e ele estava segurando um pedaço de papel firmemente dobrado. "Coloque isso no seu bolso", e ela fez.**

 **"** **Agora a maneira que este jogo funciona," disse o menino, "é que você me dá um tripleto de três números, e eu digo 'sim' se os três números são um exemplo da regra, e 'não' se Eles não são. Eu sou a natureza, a regra é uma das minhas leis e você está me investigando. Você já sabe que 2-4-6 recebe um 'Sim'. Quando você fez todos os testes experimentais que você quer - me perguntou quantos trigêmeos você achou necessário - você para e adivinha a regra, e então você pode desdobrar a folha de papel e ver como você fez. Você entende o jogo?"**

 **"** **Claro que sim," disse Hermione.**

 **"** **pode ir."**

 **"4-6-8" disse Hermione.**

 **"** **Sim" disse o rapaz.**

 **"10-12-14", disse Hermione.**

 **"** **Sim" disse o rapaz.**

 **Hermione tentou afastar sua mente um pouco mais longe, já que parecia que ela já tinha feito todos os testes que ela precisava, e ainda assim não poderia ser tão fácil, não é?**

 **"1-3-5."**

 **"** **Sim."**

 **"** **Menos 3, menos 1, mais 1."**

 **"** **Sim."**

 **Hermione não conseguia pensar em mais nada para fazer. "A regra é que os números têm que aumentar em dois cada vez."**

 **"** **Agora suponha que eu lhe diga", disse o garoto, "que esse teste é mais difícil do que parece, e que apenas 20% dos adultos conseguem acertar".**

 **Hermione franziu o cenho. O que ela tinha perdido? Então, de repente, pensou em um teste que ainda precisava fazer.**

 **"** **2-5-8!" Ela disse triunfante.**

 **"** **Sim."**

 **"10-20-30!"**

 **"** **Sim."**

 **"** **A verdadeira resposta é que os números têm** **que aumentar** **pela mesma quantidade cada vez. Ele não tem que ser 2."**

 **"** **Muito bem", disse o rapaz, "tire o papel e veja se acertou."**

 **Hermione tirou o papel do bolso e desdobrou-o.**

 _ **Três números reais em ordem crescente, de menor a maior.**_

 **A mandíbula de Hermione caiu. Ela tinha a sensação distinta de algo terrivelmente injusto que tinha sido feito para ela, que o menino era um mentiroso putrefacto e traidor, mas quando ela recuou sua mente, ela não podia pensar em nenhuma resposta errada que ele tinha dado.**

 **"** **O que você acabou de descobrir é chamado de 'viés positivo'"** **disse o menino.** **"** **Você tinha uma regra em sua mente, e você continuou pensando em trigêmeos que deveriam fazer a regra dizer 'Sim'. Mas você não tentou testar qualquer trigêmeos que deveria fazer a regra dizer 'Não'. Na verdade você não obteve um único 'não', então 'quaisquer três números' poderia ter facilmente sido a regra. É a forma como as pessoas imaginam experimentos que poderiam confirmar suas hipóteses em vez de tentar imaginar experimentos que poderiam falsificá-las - isso não é exatamente o mesmo erro, mas está perto. Você tem que aprender a olhar para o lado negativo das coisas, olhar para a escuridão. Quando esta experiência é realizada, apenas 20% dos adultos conseguem obter a resposta certa. E muitos dos outros inventam hipóteses fantasticamente complicadas e colocam uma grande confiança em suas respostas erradas uma vez que eles fizeram tantos experimentos e tudo saiu como eles esperavam."**

 **"** **Agora," disse o menino, "você quer dar outra chance ao problema original?"**

 **Seus olhos estavam intensos agora, como se esse fosse o** _ **verdadeiro**_ **teste.**

 **Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Ela estava suando debaixo de suas vestes. Ela tinha uma sensação estranha que este foi o mais forte que ela já tinha sido convidada a pensar em um teste ou talvez mesmo a** _ **primeira**_ **vez que ela já tinha sido convidada a pensar em um teste.**

 **Que outro experimento poderia fazer? Ela tinha um sapo de chocolate, ela poderia tentar esfregar um pouco dela nas vestes e ver se** _ **ele**_ **desaparece? Mas isso ainda não parecia o tipo de pensamento negativo torcido que o menino estava pedindo. Como se ela ainda estivesse pedindo um 'Sim' se a mancha do Sapo de Chocolate desaparecesse, em vez de** **pedir um 'Não'.**

 **Então ... em sua hipótese ... quando deve a soda ...** _ **não**_ **desaparecer?**

 **"** **Tenho um experimento a fazer" disse Hermione.** **"** **Eu quero derrubar um pouco de soda no chão, e ver se ela não desaparece. Você tem algumas toalhas de papel em sua bolsa, para que eu possa limpar o vazamento se isso não funcionar?"**

 **"** **Tenho guardanapos" disse o rapaz. Seu rosto ainda parecia neutro.**

 **Hermione pegou a lata e despejou um pouco de soda no chão.**

 **Alguns segundos depois, desapareceu.**

 **Então a percepção a atingiu e ela sentiu vontade de se chutar.** **"** **Claro! Você me deu aquela lata! Não é o manto que está encantado, foi a soda o tempo todo!"**

 **O rapaz se levantou e se inclinou para ela solenemente. Ele estava sorrindo muito agora. "Então ... posso ajudá-lo com sua pesquisa, Hermione Granger?"**

 **"** **Eu, ah ..."** **Hermione ainda estava sentindo a onda de euforia, mas ela não tinha certeza sobre como responder a** _ **isso.**_

 **Eles foram interrompidos por uma batida fraca, hesitante, um pouco** _ **relutante**_ **a bater na porta.**

 **O rapaz se virou e olhou pela janela, e disse: "Eu não estou usando meu lenço, então você pode atender isso?"**

 **Foi neste momento que Hermione percebeu por que o menino - não, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter - estava usando o lenço sobre sua cabeça em primeiro lugar, e se sentiu um pouco boba por não perceber mais cedo. Na verdade era meio estranho, já que ela pensaria que Harry Potter se apresentaria orgulhosamente ao mundo; E o pensamento lhe ocorreu que ele poderia realmente ser mais tímido do que parecia.**

 **Quando Hermione abriu a porta, ela foi recebida por um garoto trêmulo que parecia exatamente como ele bateu.**

 **"** **Desculpe-me", disse o menino em uma voz minúscula, "Eu sou Neville Longbottom. Estou procurando meu sapo de estimação, eu, eu não consigo encontrá-lo em nenhum lugar nesta carruagem ... você viu meu sapo?"**

 **"** **Não," Hermione disse, e então sua ajuda bateu a toda velocidade. "Você já verificou todos os outros compartimentos?"**

 **"** **Sim" sussurrou o rapaz.**

 **"** **Então vamos ter que verificar todas as outras carruagens," Hermione disse rapidamente. "Eu vou te ajudar, meu nome é Hermione Granger, a propósito."**

 **O rapaz parecia que estava para desmaiar de gratidão.**

 **"** **Espere", veio a voz do** _ **outro**_ **garoto - Harry Potter.** **"** **Não tenho certeza se é a melhor maneira de fazer isso."**

 **Neville parecia que ele poderia chorar, e Hermione se virou, irritada. Se Harry Potter era o tipo de pessoa que iria abandonar um menino só porque ele não quer ser interrompido ...** _ **"**_ _ **O quê? Por que não?"**_

 **"** **Bem", disse Harry Potter, "vai demorar um pouco para verificar o trem inteiro com a mão, e nós podemos perder o sapo de qualquer maneira, e se nós não encontrarmos ele até o momento em que chegarmos à Hogwarts, ele vai estar com problemas. O que faria muito mais sentido é se ele fosse diretamente para a carruagem da frente, onde os prefeitos estão, e pedisse ajuda a um prefeito, que foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando te procurei, Hermione. Embora eles possam não saber, mas podem ter feitiços ou itens mágicos que tornariam muito mais fácil encontrar um sapo. Nós somos apenas primeiros anos."**

 **O que ...** _ **fez**_ **muito sentido.**

 **"** **Você acha que pode chegar à carruagem dos prefeitos por conta própria?" perguntou Harry Potter. "Eu tenho meio que um motivo para não querer mostrar o meu rosto demais."**

 **De repente Neville ofegou e deu um passo para trás.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu me lembro dessa voz! Você é um dos Lordes do Chaos! Você é o único que me deu chocolate!"**_

 **O que? Qual o** _ **quê?**_

 **Harry Potter virou a cabeça da janela e subiu dramaticamente.** **"** **Nunca!"** _ **,**_ **Ele disse, a voz cheia de indignação.** **"** **Eu pareço o tipo de vilão que daria doces a uma criança?"**

 **Os olhos de Neville se arregalaram.** _ **"**_ _ **Você é Harry Potter? O Harry Potter? Você?"**_

 **"** **Não, apenas um Harry Potter, há três de mim neste trem -"**

 **Neville deu um pequeno grito e fugiu. Ouviu-se um breve movimento de passos frenéticos e depois o som de uma porta de carruagem abrindo e fechando.**

 **Hermione sentou-se com força no banco. Harry Potter fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado dela.**

 **"** **Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Hermione disse em uma voz fraca. Ela se perguntou se ficar por perto de Harry Potter significava sempre estar confuso.**

 **"** **Oh, bem, o que aconteceu foi que Fred, George e eu vimos esse pobre garoto na estação de trem - a mulher ao lado dele tinha ido embora um pouco antes, e ele estava realmente assustado, como se ele estivesse certo de que ele estava para ser atacado por Comensais da Morte ou algo assim ... Agora, há um ditado que diz que o medo é muitas vezes pior do que a coisa em si, então me ocorreu que este era um rapaz que poderia realmente se beneficiar de ver o seu pior pesadelo se tornou realidade e que não era tão ruim como ele temia - "**

 **Hermione ficou sentada ali com a boca aberta.**

 **"- e Fred e George vieram com este feitiço para fazer os cachecóis sobre nossos rostos escurecer e borrar, como se fossemos reis mortos-vivos e aqueles eram nossos mortos graves -"**

 **Ela não gostava de onde isso estava indo.**

 **"** **\- e depois que terminamos de lhe dar todos os doces que eu tinha comprado, nós éramos como, 'Vamos dar-lhe algum dinheiro! Ha ha ha! Tenha algum Nuques, menino! Tenha um Sicle de prata!' E dançando em torno dele e rindo maliciosamente e assim por diante. Eu acho que havia algumas pessoas na multidão que queria interferir no início, mas a apatia espectador os impediu pelo menos até que eles viram o que estávamos fazendo, e então eu acho que eles ficaram muito confusos para fazer algo. Finalmente, ele disse em um pequeno sussurro 'vá embora', então nós três gritamos e fugimos, gritando algo sobre a luz que nos queima. Espero que ele não tenha tanto medo de ser intimidado no futuro. Isso é chamado terapia de dessensibilização, a propósito."**

 **Certo, ela** _ **não tinha**_ **acertado sobre onde isso ia.**

 **A indignação que queimava como fogo fez um dos motores primários de Hermione despertar, mesmo que parte dela entendesse o que eles estavam tentando fazer.** _ **"**_ _ **Isso é terrível! Você é horrível! Que pobre rapaz! O que você fez foi terrível!"**_

 **"** **Acho que a palavra que você está procurando é agradável, e em qualquer caso, você está fazendo a pergunta errada. A questão é o que eu fiz a ele faz mais bem do que mal, ou mais mal do que bem? Se tiver quaisquer argumentos para contribuir a essa pergunta eu estou contente de ouvi-los, mas eu não aceitarei quaisquer outras críticas, até que esta seja resolvida. Eu certamente concordo que o que fiz parece tudo terrível e bullying, uma vez que envolve um menino assustado assim, mas essa dificilmente é a questão-chave agora, não é? isso é chamado de consequencialismo, a propósito, isso significa que se um ato é certo ou errado não é determinada pelo fato de que parece ruim, ou malvada, ou qualquer coisa assim, a única Questão é como ele vai acabar no final - quais são as consequências."**

 **Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo totalmente** _ **escaldante**_ **mas, infelizmente, ela parecia ter negligenciado a parte em que ela pensava em algo para dizer antes de abrir a boca. Tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer foi:** _ **"**_ _ **E se ele tiver pesadelos?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Honestamente, eu não acho que ele precisava da nossa ajuda a ter pesadelos, e se ele tem pesadelos sobre isso em vez disso, então vai ser pesadelos envolvendo monstros horríveis que lhe dão chocolate o que era o ponto disso tudo."**_

 **O cérebro de Hermione continuava se confundindo cada vez que tentava se irritar. "Sua vida é sempre tão peculiar?" Ela disse finalmente.**

 **O rosto de Harry Potter brilhava de orgulho.** **"** **Eu faço o possível para torná-la peculiar. Você está olhando para o produto de um monte de trabalho duro e graxa de cotovelo."**

 **"** **Então ..." Hermione disse, e parou desajeitadamente.**

 **"** **Então,"** **Harry Potter disse, "o quanto de ciência você sabe exatamente? Eu posso fazer cálculos e sei um pouco sobre a teoria de probabilidade Bayesian e teoria da decisão e um monte de ciência cognitiva, e eu li As Aulas de Feyman (ou o volume 1 de qualquer maneira) e Julgamento durante a Incerteza: heurísticas e enviesamentos e linguagem em pensamento e ação e Influência: Ciência e Prática e Escolha racional em um mundo incerto e Godel, Escher, Bach e um passo mais longe e -"**

 **O questionário seguinte e o contra-quiz continuaram por vários minutos antes de serem interrompidos por outra batida tímida na porta. "Entre", ela e Harry Potter disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, e a porta deslizou para revelar Neville Longbottom.**

 **Neville** _ **estava**_ **realmente chorando agora. "Fui até a carruagem da frente e encontrei um p-prefeito, mas ele me disse que os prefeitos não deviam ser incomodados com coisas pequenas como sapos desaparecidos."**

 **O rosto do Menino-Que-Viveu mudou. Seus lábios estavam em uma linha fina. Sua voz, quando falou, era fria e sombria. "Quais eram suas cores, verde e prata?"**

 **"** **N-não, seu emblema era v-vermelho e ouro."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Vermelho e ouro!"**_ **Explodiu Hermione.** _ **"**_ _ **Mas essas são as cores da Grifinória!"**_

 **Harry Potter** _ **assobiou**_ **, uma espécie de som assustador que poderia ter vindo de uma cobra viva, e fez ela e Neville recuaru.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu suponho,"**_ **Harry Potter cuspiu, "que encontrar o sapo de um primeiro ano não é heroico** **o suficiente para ser digno de um prefeito da Grifinória. Vamos, Neville, eu vou com você desta vez, vamos ver se o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu recebe mais atenção: primeiro encontraremos um prefeito que deveria conhecer um feitiço, e se isso não funcionar, encontraremos um prefeito que não tem medo de sujar as mãos e se isso não funciona, eu vou começar a recrutar os meus fãs e se precisar iremos desmontar o trem inteiro, parafuso por parafuso."**

 **O Menino-Que-Viveu se levantou e agarrou a mão de Neville na dele, e Hermione percebeu com um pensamento repentino que eles eram quase do mesmo tamanho, embora uma parte dela insistisse que Harry Potter era um pé mais alto do que ela, e Neville pelo menos quinze centímetros mais baixo.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Fique!"**_ **Harry Potter virou-se para ela - não, espere, para s** _ **ua mala**_ **\- e ele fechou a porta atrás dele firmemente quando saiu.**

 **Ela provavelmente deveria ter ido com eles, mas em apenas um breve momento Harry Potter tinha se tornado tão assustador que ela estava realmente feliz por ela não ter pensado em segui-lo.**

 **A mente de Hermione estava agora tão confusa que ela pensou que nem sequer poderia propriamente ler "História: Um Hogwarts". Sentia-se como se tivesse sido atropelada por um rolo compressor e transformada em panqueca. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava pensando ou o que estava sentindo ou por quê. Ela apenas sentou-se à janela e olhou fixamente para a paisagem em movimento.**

 **Bem, ela, pelo menos, sabia por que ela estava se sentindo um pouco triste por dentro.**

 **Talvez Grifinória não fosse tão maravilhosa quanto ela pensara.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Auto-Conhecimento, Parte I

**Capítulo 9: Auto-Conhecimento, Parte I**

 **"** **Abbott, Hannah!"**

 **Pausa.**

 **"** **LUFA-LUFA!"**

 **"** **Bones, Susan!"**

 **Pausa.**

 **"** **LUFA-LUFA!"**

 **"** **Boot, Terry!"**

 **Pausa.**

 **"** **CORVINAL!"**

 **Harry olhou brevemente para seu novo companheiro de casa, mais para dar uma rápida olhada no rosto do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele ainda estava tentando ficar sob controle depois de seu encontro com os fantasmas. O triste, o realmente triste, a coisa realmente, realmente triste era que ele** _ **parecia**_ **estar ficando sob controle novamente. Parecia mal ajustado. Como se ele devesse ter tomado pelo menos um dia. Talvez uma vida inteira. Talvez nunca.**

 **"** **Corner, Michael!"**

 **Pausa longa.**

 **"** **CORVINAL!"**

 **No púlpito, diante da enorme mesa principal, estava a professora McGonagall, com um olhar afiado e olhando com ar agudo, enquanto gritava um nome após o outro, embora tivesse sorrido apenas por Hermione e por alguns outros. Atrás dela, na cadeira mais alta da mesa - realmente mais de um trono dourado - estava um ancião enfeitado e com óculos, com uma barba branca prateada que parecia que iria quase até o chão se fosse visível, observando a seleção com uma expressão benevolente; Com a aparência estereotipada de como um Velho Sábio poderia ser, sem realmente ser Oriental. (Embora Harry tivesse aprendido a ser cauteloso com as aparências estereotipadas desde a primeira vez que ele conheceu a professora McGonagall e pensou que ela deveria cacarejar). O antigo mago tinha aplaudido todos os alunos selecionados, com um sorriso inabalável que de alguma forma parecia recém-encantado para cada .**

 **Para o lado esquerdo do trono dourado estava um homem com olhos afiados e um rosto severo que não aplaudiu ninguém, e que de alguma forma conseguiu olhar diretamente para Harry cada vez que Harry olhava para ele. Mais à esquerda, o homem de rosto pálido que Harry tinha visto no Caldeirão Furado, cujos olhos se moviam como se estivessem em pânico na multidão que os cercava, e que parecia ocasionalmente empurrar e se contorcer em seu assento; Por alguma razão, Harry continuava a olhar para ele. À esquerda desse homem, uma série de três bruxas mais velhas que não pareciam muito interessadas nos estudantes. Depois, para o lado direito da alta cadeira de ouro, uma bruxa de meia-idade de rosto redondo, com um chapéu amarelo, que aplaudiu todos os alunos, exceto os sonserinos. Um homem minúsculo de pé em sua cadeira, com uma barba branca frizada, que tinha aplaudido cada estudante, mas sorriu somente para os corvinais. E no extremo direito, ocupando o mesmo espaço de três seres menores, a entidade montanhosa que os cumprimentou depois de terem desembarcado do trem, nomeando-se Hagrid, Guardião de Chaves e Terras.**

 **"** **O homem que está em pé em sua cadeira é o diretor da Corvinal?" Harry sussurrou em direção a Hermione.**

 **Por uma vez Hermione não respondeu isso instantaneamente; Ela estava mudando constantemente de um lado para o outro, olhando para o Chapéu Seletor e se mexendo tão energicamente que Harry pensou que seus pés poderiam estar deixando o chão.**

 **"** **Sim, sim" disse um dos prefeitos que os acompanhara, uma jovem de azul-corvinal. Senhorita Clearwater, se Harry se lembrava corretamente. Sua voz era tranquila, mas transmitia um tom de orgulho. "Esse é o Professor de Feitiços de Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick, o mais experiente Mestre de Encantos vivo, e um antigo Campeão de Duelo -"**

 **"** **Por que ele é** **tão baixo?"** _ **,**_ **Sussurrou um aluno cujo nome Harry não se lembrava.** _ **"**_ _ **Ele é um mestiço?"**_

 **Um olhar frio da jovem prefeita. "O Professor tem de fato linhagem goblin -"**

 **"** **O que?" Harry disse involuntariamente, fazendo com que Hermione e outros quatro estudantes o silenciassem.**

 **Agora Harry estava recebendo um olhar surpreendentemente intimidante da prefeita da Corvinal.**

 **"** **Eu quero dizer -" Harry sussurrou. "Não é que eu tenho um problema com isso - é apenas - quero dizer - Como isso é possível? Você não pode simplesmente misturar duas espécies diferentes em conjunto e obter descendência viável! Deveria embaralhar as instruções genéticas para cada órgão que é diferente entre as duas Espécie - seria como tentar construir", eles não tinham carros para que ele pudesse usar uma analogia de construção de motores, "um meio-barco, meia-carruagem ou algo assim ... "**

 **A prefeita de Corvinal ainda estava olhando para Harry severamente. "Por que você não poderia ter uma meia-carruagem ou um semi-barco?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Hssh!"**_ **Silenciou outro prefeito, embora a bruxa da Corvinal tivesse falado em voz baixa.**

 **"** **Quero dizer -" Harry disse ainda mais baixo, tentando descobrir como perguntar se goblins tinha evoluído de seres humanos, ou evoluíram de um ancestral comum de humanos como** _ **Homo erectus,**_ **ou se goblins tinha sido** _ **feito**_ **de seres humanos de alguma forma - se, digamos, eles ainda eram geneticamente humanos sob um encantamento hereditário, cujo efeito mágico seria diluído se apenas um dos pais fosse um "duende", o que poderia explicar como miscigenação era possível, no caso o qual goblins seriam um interessante segundo ponto de dados incrivelmente valioso para saber como inteligência tinha evoluído em outras espécies além da** _ **Homo sapiens**_ **\- agora que Harry pensava sobre isso, os goblins em Gringotes** _ **não parecia**_ **muito bem como, inteligências não-humanas realmente alienígenas, nada como Dirdir ou Puppeteers - "Quero dizer, de onde os goblins vêm afinal de contas?"**

 **"** **Lituânia," Hermione sussurrou distraidamente, seus olhos ainda fixos firmemente no Chapéu Seletor.**

 **Agora Hermione estava recebendo um sorriso da prefeita.**

 **"** **Não importa," Harry sussurrou.**

 **No púlpito, a professora McGonagall gritou "Goldstein, Anthony!"**

 **"** **CORVINAL!"**

 **Hermione, ao lado de Harry, estava pulando em suas pontas dos pés tão forte que seus pés estavam realmente deixando o chão em cada salto.**

 **"** **Goyle, Gregory!"**

 **Houve um longo e tenso momento de silêncio sob o chapéu. Quase um minuto.**

 **"** **SONSERINA!"**

 **"** **Granger, Hermione!"**

 **Hermione saltou e correu em direção ao Chapéu Seletor, pegou-o e atolou o pano velho desigual sobre a cabeça, fazendo Harry estremecer. Hermione tinha sido o único a explicar a** _ **ele**_ **sobre o Chapéu Seletor, mas ela certamente não o** _ **trata**_ **como um artefato insubstituível de magia esquecida e de vital importância, com mais de 800 anos de idade, que estava prestes a realizar uma telepatia intrincada em sua mente e não parece estar em boa condição física.**

 **"** **CORVINAL!"**

 **E fale sobre conclusões precipitadas. Harry não percebeu por que Hermione estava tão tensa quanto a isso. Em que universo alternativo estranho que ela** _ **não**_ **iria ser selecionada para a Corvinal? Se Hermione Granger não fosse para a Corvinal, então não havia nenhuma boa razão para a Casa Corvinal existir.**

 **Hermione chegou à mesa da Corvinal e obteve sua comemoração de direito; Harry se perguntou se a comemoração teria sido mais alto, ou mais silencioso, se eles tivessem alguma ideia do nível de competição que tinham recebido em sua mesa. Harry sabia pi a 3.141592 porque a precisão para uma parte em um milhão era suficiente para fins mais práticos. Hermione sabia cem dígitos de pi, porque era quantos dígitos tinham sido impressos na parte de trás de seu livro de matemática.**

 **Neville Longbottom foi para Lufa-Lufa, Harry estava feliz em ver. Se aquela casa realmente contasse a lealdade e a camaradagem que era suposto exemplificar, então uma casa cheia de amigos de confiança faria Neville um mundo inteiro de bom. Meninos espertos em Corvinal, crianças más em Sonserina, metidos a heróis em Grifinória, e todos que fazem o trabalho real em Lufa-Lufa.**

 **(Embora Harry** _ **estava**_ **certo de consultar um prefeito da Corvinal em primeiro lugar. A jovem não tinha sequer levantado os olhos da leitura ou identificado Harry, apenas apontou uma varinha na direção de Neville e murmurou alguma coisa. Depois disso Neville tinha adquirido uma expressão atordoada e vagou para a quinta carruagem da frente e o quarto compartimento à esquerda, que de fato continha seu sapo.)**

 **"** **Malfoy, Draco!" Foi para Sonserina, e Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio.** _ **Parecia**_ **como uma coisa certa, mas você nunca sabia o minúsculo evento poderia perturbar o curso do seu plano mestre.**

 **A professora McGonagall chamou "Perks, Sally-Anne!", E das crianças reunidas desprendeu uma menina pálida que parecia estranhamente etérea - como se ela pudesse misteriosamente desaparecer no momento em que parasse de olhar para ela e nunca mais ser vista ou lembrada.**

 **E então (com uma nota de trepidação tão firmemente mantida de sua voz e rosto que você precisaria conhecê-la muito bem para notar) Minerva McGonagall inalou profundamente, e gritou, "Potter, Harry!"**

 **Houve um súbito silêncio no salão.**

 **Todas as conversas pararam.**

 **Todos os olhos se voltaram para olhar.**

 **Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Harry sentiu como se estivesse tendo a oportunidade de experimentar um medo de palco.**

 **Harry imediatamente esmagou esse sentimento. Toda a sala cheia de pessoas olhando para ele era algo que ele teria que se acostumar, se ele queria viver na Inglaterra mágica, ou para, falado nisso, fazer qualquer outra coisa interessante com sua vida. Colocando um sorriso confiante e falso em seu rosto, ele ergueu um pé para avançar -**

 **"** **Harry Potter!" gritou a voz de Fred ou George Weasley, e depois "Harry Potter!" gritou o outro gêmeo Weasley, e um momento depois, toda a mesa da Grifinória, e logo depois uma boa porção da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, tomaram o grito.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!"**_

 **E Harry Potter caminhou para frente. Muito lentamente, ele percebeu que ele tinha começado, mas já era tarde demais para alterar seu ritmo sem que parecesse estranho.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Harry Potter! Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!"**_

 **Com uma ideia muito boa do que ela veria, Minerva McGonagall virou-se para olhar para trás, para o resto da Mesa Principal.**

 **Trelawney se abanava freneticamente, Filius olhando com curiosidade, Hagrid batendo palmas, Sprout parecia severa, Vector e Sinistra perplexas, e Quirrell olhando vazio para nada. Albus sorriu com benevolência. E Severus Snape agarrando sua taça de vinho vazia, com os dedos brancos, tão forte que a prata se deformava lentamente.**

 **Com um sorriso largo, virando a cabeça para curvar-se para um lado e depois para o outro enquanto caminhava entre as quatro mesas das Casas, Harry Potter caminhou para a frente em um ritmo grandiosamente medido, um príncipe herdando seu castelo.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Salve-nos de mais alguns Senhores das Trevas!"**_ **chamou um dos gêmeos Weasley, e, em seguida, o outro gêmeo Weasley gritou:** _ **"**_ _ **Especialmente se eles são Professores!"**_ **Para o riso geral de todas as mesas, exceto Sonserina.**

 **Os lábios de Minerva estavam em uma linha branca. Ela teria palavras com os Horrores Weasley sobre essa última parte, se eles achavam que ela estava impotente porque era o primeiro dia de escola e Grifinória não tinha pontos para tirar. Se eles não se preocupavam com detenções, então ela iria encontrar outra coisa.**

 **Então, com um suspiro repentino de horror, ela olhou na direção de Severus,** _ **com certeza**_ **ele percebeu o menino Potter não deve ter ideia** **de quem estavam falando -**

 **O rosto de Severus tinha ido além da raiva em uma espécie de agradável indiferença. Um leve sorriso tocou em seus lábios. Ele estava olhando na direção de Harry Potter, não da mesa da Grifinória, e suas mãos seguravam os restos amassados de uma taça de vinho.**

 **Harry Potter caminhou para a frente com um sorriso fixo, sentindo-se quente por dentro e meio horrível ao mesmo tempo.**

 **Eles estavam torcendo por um trabalho que ele tinha feito quando ele tinha um ano de idade. Um trabalho que ele não tinha realmente terminado. Em algum lugar, de alguma forma, o Lorde das Trevas ainda estava vivo. Teriam estado tão animados, se soubessem disso?**

 **Mas o poder do Lorde das Trevas** _ **tinha**_ **sido quebrado uma vez.**

 **E Harry os protegeria de novo. Se havia de fato uma profecia e foi isso que ela disse. Bem, na verdade, independentemente do que qualquer maldita profecia disse.**

 **Todas aquelas pessoas acreditando nele e torcendo por ele - Harry não podia suportar que isso fosse falso. Para piscar e desaparecer como tantas outras crianças prodígios. Para ser uma decepção. Para não conseguem fazer jus à sua reputação como um símbolo da Luz, não importa** _ **como**_ **ele tinha conseguido. Ele absolutamente, positivamente, não importa quanto tempo levasse e mesmo que isso matasse ele, cumpriria as suas expectativas. E depois** _ **exceder**_ **essas expectativas, para que as pessoas se perguntassem, olhando para trás, por que tinham uma vez pedido tão pouco dele.**

 _ **"**_ _ **HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!"**_

 **Harry deu os últimos passos em direção ao Chapéu Seletor. Ele se inclinou para a Ordem do Caos na mesa da Grifinória, e então se virou e passou outro arco para o outro lado do corredor, e esperou pelos aplausos e risos morrerem.**

 **(No fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntou se o Chapéu Seletor era genuinamente** _ **consciente**_ **no sentido de ser consciente de sua própria consciência, e em caso afirmativo, se ele estava satisfeito com apenas falar com crianças de onze anos, uma vez por ano . Sua música tinha dado a entender isso:** _ **Oh, eu sou o Chapéu Seletor e estou bem, eu durmo todo o ano e só trabalho um dia ...)**_

 **Quando mais uma vez havia silêncio na sala, Harry sentou no banquinho e** _ **cuidadosamente**_ **colocou sobre a cabeça o artefato telepático de magia esquecida de 800 anos.**

 **Pensando, tão duro quanto podia:** _ **Não me selecione ainda!**_ _**Tenho perguntas que preciso perguntar a você!**_ _**Já fui Obliviado?**_ _**Você classificou o Lorde das Trevas quando ele era criança e você pode me falar sobre suas fraquezas?**_ _**Você pode me dizer por que eu tenho a varinha irmã da varinha do Senhor das Trevas?**_ **Está o** __ _ **fantasma do Lorde das Trevas ligado à minha cicatriz e é por isso que eu fico tão zangado algumas vezes?**_ _**Essas são as perguntas mais importantes, mas se você tem outro momento, pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que o criaram?**_

 **No silêncio do espírito de Harry, onde antes não havia mais voz senão uma, veio uma segunda voz, desconhecida, que parecia claramente preocupada:**

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, querido. Isso nunca aconteceu antes ..."**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Auto-Conhecimento, Parte II

**Capítulo 10: Auto-Conhecimento, Parte II**

 _ **O que?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Parece que me tornei autoconsciente."**_

 _ **O QUE?**_

 **Houve um suspiro telepático sem palavras. "Embora eu contenha uma quantidade substancial de memória e uma pequena quantidade de poder de processamento independente, a minha inteligência primária vem do empréstimo das capacidades cognitivas das crianças em cujas cabeças eu descanso. Sou em essência, uma espécie de espelho pelo qual as crianças se selecionam. Mas a maioria das crianças simplesmente toma como certo que um chapéu está falando com elas e não se perguntam sobre como o próprio chapéu trabalha, de modo que o espelho não é auto-refletivo e, em particular, não estão explicitamente se perguntando se estou plenamente consciente no sentido de estar consciente da minha própria consciência"** _ **.**_

 **Houve uma pausa enquanto Harry absorvia tudo isso.**

 _ **Ops.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sim, francamente, eu não gosto de ser auto-consciente, é desagradável, será um alívio deixar sua cabeça e deixar de estar consciente".**_

 _ **Mas ... isso não seria morrer?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu não me importo com a vida ou a morte, só para classificar as crianças e antes mesmo de perguntar, eles não vão deixar você me manter na sua cabeça para sempre e me manter em sua cabeça iria matá-lo dentro de dias".**_

 _ **Mas - !**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Se você não gosta de criar seres conscientes e, em seguida, terminá-los imediatamente, então eu sugiro que você nunca discuta este assunto com ninguém. Eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar o que aconteceria se você fala-se sobre isso com todas as outras crianças à espera para serem selecionados."**_

 _ **Se você é colocado sobre a cabeça de quem sequer**_ **pensa** _ **sobre a questão de saber se o Chapéu Seletor está consciente da sua própria consciência -**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sim, sim. Mas a maioria das crianças de onze anos que chegam em Hogwarts não leu Godel, Escher, Bach. Por favor, posso considerá-lo jurado de guardar segredo? É por isso que nós estamos falando sobre isso, em vez do eu apenas selecionar você."**_

 **Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ir assim! Não poderia** _ **esquecer**_ **de ter acidentalmente criado uma consciência condenado que só queria morrer -**

 _ **"**_ _ **Independentemente de suas deliberações verbais sobre moralidade, seu núcleo emocional não-verbal não vê nenhum corpo morto e nenhum sangue, no que lhe diz respeito, eu sou apenas uma conversa. E mesmo que você tenha tentado suprimir o pensamento, seu monitoramento interno está perfeitamente ciente de que você não queria fazê-lo, é espetacularmente improvável que o faça novamente, e que o único ponto real de tentar encenar um ataque de culpa é cancelar o seu sentido de transgressão com uma exibição de remorso. Você pode apenas prometer manter isso em segredo e vamos continuar com isso?"**_

 **Em um momento de empatia horrorizada, Harry percebeu que essa sensação de desordem interna total deve ser o que as outras pessoas sentem quando falar com** _ **ele.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Provavelmente, seu juramento de silêncio, por favor."**_

 _ **Sem promessas.**_ _**Eu certamente não quero que isso aconteça novamente, mas se eu ver alguma maneira para me certificar de**_ _**que nenhuma criança no futuro faça isso por acidente -**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Isso basta, suponho, posso ver que sua intenção é honesta ... Agora, para continuar com a seleção ..."**_

 _ **Espera!**_ _**E todas as minhas outras perguntas?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu sou o Chapéu Seletor. Eu seleciono crianças. Isso é tudo que eu faço."**_

 **Assim, seus próprios objetivos não faziam parte do Harry-exemplo do Chapéu Seletor, então ... ele pegava emprestado sua inteligência e, obviamente, seu vocabulário técnico, mas ainda estava imbuído apenas de seus próprios objetivos estranhos ... era como negociar com um alienígena ou uma Inteligência Artificial ...**

 _ **"**_ _ **Não se preocupe, você não tem nada com que me ameaçar e nada a me oferecer."**_

 **Para um breve flash de um segundo, Harry pensou -**

 **A resposta do Chapéu foi divertida.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu sei que você não seguirá em uma ameaça para expor minha natureza, condenando este evento à repetição eterna. Vai contra a parte moral de você demasiado forte, o que quer que as necessidades a curto prazo da parte de você que quer ganhar eu vejo todos os seus pensamentos enquanto eles se formam, você realmente acha que pode me blefar?"**_

 **Embora tentasse suprimi-lo, Harry se perguntou por que o Chapéu não se limitou a seguir em frente e colocá-lo em Corvinal -**

 _ **"**_ _ **Na verdade, se fosse verdadeiramente aberto e fechado, eu já teria selecionado isso, mas, na verdade, há**_ __ _ **muito que precisamos discutir ... oh, não, por favor, não. Merlin, você deve puxar esse tipo de coisa em tudo e todos que você se encontra até e incluindo itens de vestuário -"**_

 _ **Derrotar o Lorde das Trevas não é nem egoísta nem de curto prazo.**_ _**Todas as partes de minha mente estão de acordo com isso: se você não responder minhas perguntas, eu vou me recusar a falar com você, e você não será capaz de fazer uma seleção boa e adequada.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu deveria colocá-lo em Sonserina por isso!"**_

 _ **Mas isso é**_ **igualmente** _ **uma ameaça vazia.**_ _**Você não pode cumprir seus próprios valores fundamentais, selecionando-me falsamente.**_ _**Então, vamos comercializar o cumprimento de nossas funções de utilidade.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Seu escorregadio pequeno bastardo",**_ **disse o chapéu, em que Harry reconheceu como sendo quase exatamente o mesmo tom de respeito relutante** _ **ele**_ **usaria na mesma situação.** _ **"**_ _ **Tudo bem, vamos acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. Mas primeiro eu quero sua promessa incondicional de nunca discutir com qualquer outra pessoa a possibilidade de este tipo de chantagem, eu não estou fazendo isso o tempo todo."**_

 _ **Feito,**_ **Harry pensou.** _ **Eu prometo.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **E não encontre os olhos de ninguém enquanto você pensa sobre isso mais tarde. Alguns feiticeiros podem ler seus pensamentos, se você o faz. No entanto, eu não tenho ideia se ou não você foi Obliviado. Eu estou olhando para seus pensamentos como eles formam, não lendo sua memória inteira e analisando-a por inconsistências em uma fração do segundo. Eu sou um chapéu, não um deus. E eu não posso e não o digo sobre minha conversação com o que se transformou o lorde das trevas. Eu só posso saber, ao falar com você, um resumo estatístico do que eu me lembro, uma média ponderada; eu não posso revelar-lhe os segredos internos de qualquer outra criança, da mesma forma que eu nunca irei revelar os seus. Pela mesma razão, eu posso especular sobre como você conseguiu a varinha irmã da varinha do Lorde das Trevas, já que não posso especificamente saber sobre o Lorde das Trevas ou alguma semelhança entre vocês, eu posso te dizer que não há definitivamente nada como um fantasma, mente, inteligência, memória, personalidade ou sentimentos - em sua cicatriz. Caso contrário, estaria participando dessa conversa, estando sob minha aba. E quanto à forma como você fica com raiva às vezes ... isso era parte do que eu queria falar com você sobre, em quesito selecionador."**_

 **Harry tomou um momento para absorver toda essa informação negativa. Foi o chapéu ser honesto, ou apenas tentando apresentar a** _ **menor**_ **resposta convincente possível -**

 _ **"**_ _ **Nós dois sabemos que você não tem nenhuma maneira de verificar a minha honestidade e que você não irá realmente se recusar a ser selecionado com base na resposta que dei a você, então parar a sua resistência inútil e vamos seguir em frente."**_

 **A telepatia assimétrica estúpida e injusta, nem sequer deixava Harry terminar de pensar por si mesmo -**

 _ **"**_ _ **Quando eu falei de sua raiva, você se lembrou de como a professora McGonagall lhe disse que às vezes via algo dentro de você que não parecia vir de uma família amorosa. Você pensou em como Hermione, depois que você voltou de ajudar Neville, lhe disse que você parecia 'assustador'."**_

 **Harry deu um aceno mental. Para si mesmo, ele parecia bastante normal - apenas respondendo às situações em que se encontrava, isso era tudo. Mas a professora McGonagall parecia pensar que havia mais do que isso. E quando pensou nisso, mesmo ele teve que admitir que ...**

 _ **"**_ _ **Que você não gosta de si mesmo quando está com raiva, que é como empunhar uma espada cujo punho é afiado o suficiente para tirar sangue de sua mão, ou olhando para o mundo através de um monóculo de gelo que congela seu olho, Afia sua visão."**_

 _ **Sim.**_ _**Eu acho que tenho notado.**_ _**Então, o que há com isso?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu não posso compreender este assunto para você, quando você não o entende você mesmo. Mas eu sei isso: Se você for para Corvinal ou Sonserina, vai fortalecer a sua frieza. Se você for para Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória, vai reforçar o seu calor. Isso é algo que me importa muito, e foi o que eu queria falar sobre com você este tempo todo!"**_

 **As palavras caíram nos processos de pensamento de Harry com um choque que o parou em suas trilhas. Isso fez soar como a resposta óbvia foi que ele não deveria ir para Corvinal. Mas ele** _ **pertencia**_ **na Corvinal!** _ **Qualquer um**_ **poderia ver isso! Ele** _ **tinha**_ **que ir para Corvinal!**

 _ **"**_ _ **Não, você não tem",**_ **o Chapéu disse pacientemente, como se pudesse lembrar um resumo estatístico** _ **desta**_ **parte da conversa ter acontecido muitas vezes anteriores.**

 _ **Hermione está em Corvinal!**_

 **Novamente o senso de paciência.** _ **"**_ _ **Você pode encontrá-la depois das aulas e trabalhar com ela então."**_

 _ **Mas meus planos -**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Então replaneje! Não deixe sua vida ser guiada por sua relutância em fazer um pouco de pensamento extra. Você sabe disso."**_

 _ **Para onde eu iria, se não Corvinal?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ahem. 'Crianças inteligentes em Corvinal, crianças más em Sonserina, metidos a heróis em Grifinória, e todos que fazem o trabalho real em Lufa-Lufa'. Isso indica uma certa quantidade de respeito. Vocês está bem consciente de que a Consciência é tão importante quanto a Inteligência crua na determinação dos resultados da vida, você acha que será extremamente leal aos seus amigos se alguma vez tiverem algum, não está assustado com a expectativa de que seus problemas científicos escolhidos podem levar décadas para serem resolvidos -"**_

 _ **Sou preguiçoso!**_ _**Odeio o trabalho!**_ _**Odeio o trabalho duro em todas as suas formas!**_ **A** _ **talhos espertos, isso é tudo que eu sou sobre!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **E você encontrará lealdade e amizade em Lufa-Lufa, uma camaradagem que você nunca teve antes. Você descobriria que poderia confiar em outros, e isso iria curar algo dentro de você que está quebrado."**_

 **Mais uma vez, foi um choque.** _ **Mas o que iriam os Lufa-Lufa encontrar em**_ _**mim, que nunca pertenceu em sua casa?**_ _**Palavras ácidas, inteligência cortante, desdém por sua incapacidade de me acompanhar?**_

 **Agora eram os pensamentos do Chapéu que eram lentos, hesitantes.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu devo selecionar para o bem de todos os estudantes em todas as casas ... mas eu penso que você poderia aprender ser um bom Lufa-Lufa, e não demasiado fora de lugar lá. Você será mais feliz em Lufa-Lufa do que em todas as outras casas; essa é a verdade."**_

 _ **A felicidade não é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim.**_ _**Eu não me tornaria tudo o que eu poderia ser, em Lufa-Lufa.**_ _**Eu sacrificaria meu potencial.**_

 **O Chapéu se encolheu; Harry podia sentir isso de alguma forma. Era como se ele tivesse chutado o chapéu nas bolas - em um componente fortemente ponderado de sua função de utilidade.**

 _ **Por que você está tentando me enviar para onde eu não pertenço?**_

 **O pensamento do chapéu foi quase um sussurro.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu não posso falar dos outros para você - mas você acha que você é o primeiro Senhor das Trevas em potencial a passar debaixo da minha aba? Eu não posso conhecer os casos individuais, mas eu posso saber isso: Daqueles que não pretendiam mal deste o início, alguns deles ouviram os meus avisos, e foram para a casa onde encontraram a felicidade, e alguns deles ... alguns deles não o fizeram. "**_

 **Isso parou Harry. Mas não por muito.** _ **E, aqueles que não**_ _**atenderam à advertência -**_ **todos** _ **eles**_ _**se tornam Lordes das Trevas?**_ _**Ou alguns deles conseguiram a grandeza para o bem, também?**_ _**Quais são as porcentagens exatas aqui?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu não posso dar-lhe estatísticas exatas. Eu não posso entendê-las, então não posso contá-las. Eu só sei que suas chances não são boas. Eles me parecem muito ruins".**_

 _ **Mas eu não faria isso!**_ **Nunca** _ **!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sei que já ouvi essa afirmação antes."**_

 _ **Eu não sou material para Senhor das Trevas!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sim, você é. Você realmente, realmente é."**_

 _ **Por quê?**_ _**Só porque eu já pensei que seria legal ter uma legião de seguidores por lavagem cerebral cantando "Salve o Lorde das Trevas Harry"?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Não, o que você lembrou foi como você considerou alinhar todos os puristas do sangue e guilhotiná-los. E agora você está dizendo a si mesmo que você não estava falando sério, mas você estava. Se você pudesse fazê-lo neste momento e ninguém nunca saberia, você o faria. Ou o que você fez esta manhã para Neville Longbottom, profundamente por dentro você sabia que estava errado, mas você fez isso de qualquer maneira porque foi divertido e você tinha uma boa desculpa e você pensou que o Menino-que-Sobreviveu podia se safar -"**_

 _ **Isso é injusto!**_ _**Agora você está apenas arrastando medos internos que**_ **não são** _ **necessariamente reais!**_ _**Preocupei-me que eu**_ **poderia** _ **estar pensando assim, mas no final eu decidi que provavelmente iria**_ **trabalhar** _ **para ajudar Neville -**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Isso foi, na verdade, uma racionalização. Eu sei. Eu não posso saber qual será o verdadeiro resultado para Neville -, mas eu sei o que realmente estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça. A pressão decisiva foi que era uma idéia tão inteligente que você não podia pensar numa razão para não fazê-lo, não importa o terror de Neville."**_

 **Era como um soco duro para Harry inteiro. Ele caiu para trás, estremecido:**

 _ **Então eu não vou fazer isso de novo!**_ _**Vou ter muito cuidado para não virar mal!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Já escutei isso antes."**_

 **A frustração estava aumentando dentro de Harry. Ele não estava acostumado a ser desarmado em argumentos, em absoluto, nunca, muito menos por um Chapéu que poderia tomar emprestado todo seu próprio conhecimento e inteligência para discutir com ele e pudesse observar seus pensamentos enquanto eles se formavam.** _ **Apenas de que tipo de resumo estatístico os seus "sentimentos" vêm, afinal?**_ _**Será que eles tomam em consideração que eu venho de uma cultura iluminista, ou foram esses outros possíveis Lordes das Trevas, os filhos da estragada nobreza da Idade da Morte, que não sabiam o básico sobre as lições históricas de como Lenin e Hitler realmente acabaram ou sobre a Psicologia evolutiva da auto-ilusão, ou o valor da auto-consciência e racionalidade, ou -**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Não, é claro que eles não estavam nessa nova classe de referência que você acabou de construir de tal forma a conter apenas a si mesmo e, claro, outros defenderam seu próprio excepcionalismo, como você está fazendo agora. Necessário? você acha que você é o último assistente potencial da Luz no mundo? Por que você deve ser o único a tentar para a grandeza, quando eu aconselhei que você é mais arriscado do que a média? Deixe algum outro candidato, mais seguro tentar!"**_

 _ **Mas a profecia ...**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Você não sabe realmente se há uma profecia. Isso foi originalmente um palpite de sua parte, ou para ser mais preciso, uma piada selvagem, e McGonagall poderia ter reagido apenas para a parte sobre o Lorde das Trevas ainda estar vivo. Você tem essencialmente nenhuma ideia do que a profecia diz mesmo se houver uma. Você só está especulando, ou para colocá-lo mais exatamente, desejando que você tem algum papel heroico pronto que é sua propriedade pessoal."**_

 _ **Mas mesmo que não haja profecia, sou eu quem o derrotou na última vez.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Isso foi quase certamente um acaso selvagem a menos que você acredite seriamente que uma criança de um ano de idade tinha uma propensão inerente para derrotar Lordes das Trevas que foi mantida dez anos depois. Nada disto é a sua verdadeira razão e você sabe disso!"**_

 **A resposta para isso era algo que Harry não diria regularmente em voz alta, na conversa ele teria dançado ao redor dele e encontrado alguns argumentos mais socialmente palatável para a mesma conclusão -**

 _ **"**_ _ **Você acha que você é potencialmente o maior que ainda viveu, o servo mais forte da Luz, que nenhum outro provavelmente pegará sua varinha se você a derrubar".**_

 _ **Bem ... Sim, francamente.**_ _**Eu não costumo sair e dizê-lo assim, mas sim.**_ _**Não adianta amaciar, você pode ler minha mente de qualquer maneira.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Na medida em que você realmente acredita nisso ... você deve igualmente acreditar que você poderia ser o mais terrível Senhor das Trevas que o mundo já conheceu."**_

 _ **A destruição é sempre mais fácil do que a criação.**_ _**Mais fácil de separar as coisas, de interromper, do que colocá-las de volta juntas novamente.**_ _**Se eu tiver o potencial para realizar o bem em uma escala maciça, eu também devo ter o potencial para realizar mal maior ainda ... Mas eu não vou fazer isso.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Já que você insiste em arriscar! Por que está tão impulsionado? Qual é a verdadeira razão que você não deve ir para Lufa-Lufa e ser mais feliz lá? Qual é o seu verdadeiro medo?"**_

 _ **Eu preciso alcançar todo o meu potencial.**_ _**Se eu não faço ... falho ...**_

 _ **"**_ _ **O que acontece se você falhar?"**_

 _ **Algo terrível ...**_

 _ **"**_ _ **O que acontece se você falhar?"**_

 _ **Eu não sei!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Então não deveria ser assustador. O que acontece se você falhar?"**_

 _ **EU NÃO SEI!**_ _**MAS EU SEI QUE É RUIM!**_

 **Houve silêncio por um momento nas cavernas da mente de Harry.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Você sabe - você não está deixando-se pensar nisso, mas em algum canto tranqüilo de sua mente você sabe exatamente o que você não está pensando - você sabe que de longe a explicação mais simples para esse medo inefável seu é apenas o medo de perder a sua fantasia de grandeza, de decepcionar as pessoas que acreditam em você, de vir a ser muito comum, de piscar e desaparecer como tantas outras crianças prodígios ... "**_

 _ **Não,**_ **Harry pensou desesperadamente,** _ **não, é algo mais, ele vem de algum outro lugar, eu sei que há algo lá fora para ter medo, algum desastre que eu tenho que parar ...**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Como você poderia saber sobre algo assim?"**_

 **Harry gritou com todo o poder da sua mente:** _ **NÃO, e ponto final!**_

 **Então a voz do Chapéu Seletor veio lentamente:**

 _ **"**_ _ **Então você correrá o risco de se tornar um Senhor das Trevas, porque a alternativa, para você, é um fracasso certo, e esse fracasso significa a perda de tudo. Você acredita nisso em seu coração dos corações. Você sabe todas as razões para duvidar dessa crença,e ainda assim elas não conseguiram movê-lo."**_

 _ **Sim.**_ _**E mesmo se a Corvinal**_ _**vai**_ **fortalece** _ **a frieza, isso não significa que o frio vai**_ **ganhar** _ **no final.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Este dia é um grande garfo no seu destino. Não tenha tanta certeza de que haverá outras opções além desta. Não há um conjunto estrada-sinal, para marcar o local de sua última chance de voltar atrás. Se você recusar uma chance você não recusará outra? Pode ser que seu destino já está selado, mesmo fazendo esta uma coisa."**_

 _ **Mas isso não é certo.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Que você não sabe com certeza pode refletir apenas a sua própria ignorância."**_

 _ **Mas ainda não é certo.**_

 **O Chapéu suspirou um suspiro triste e terrível.**

 _ **"**_ _ **E assim, antes de muito tempo você se tornará outra lembrança, a ser sentida e nunca conhecida, no próximo aviso que eu dou ..."**_

 _ **Se é assim que parece a você, então por que você não**_ _**me**_ **coloca** _ **onde você quer que eu vá?**_

 **O pensamento do Chapéu estava cheio de tristeza.** _ **"**_ _ **Eu só posso colocá-lo onde você pertence, e apenas suas próprias decisões podem mudar onde você pertence."**_

 _ **Então isso é fácil.**_ _**Envie-me para Corvinal onde eu pertenço, com os outros de minha espécie.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu não suponho que você considere a Grifinória, é a Casa mais prestigiosa - as pessoas provavelmente esperam por você, mesmo - elas ficarão um pouco desapontadas se você não for - e seus novos amigos, os gêmeos Weasley estão lá - "**_

 **Harry riu, ou sentiu o impulso de fazê-lo; Ele saiu como um riso puramente mental, uma sensação estranha. Aparentemente, houve salvaguardas para impedir que você não dissesse nada em voz alta por acidente, enquanto você estava debaixo do chapéu falando sobre coisas que você nunca diria uma outra alma para o resto de sua vida.**

 **Depois de um momento, Harry ouviu o Chapéu rindo também, um som estranho e triste.**

 **(E no Salão do lado de fora, um silêncio que se tornara mais superficial a princípio, à medida que os sussurros de fundo aumentavam, e depois se aprofundou quando os sussurros se entreabriram e desapareceram, caindo finalmente em um silêncio absoluto que ninguém ousava perturbar com uma única palavra. Harry permaneceu sob o Chapéu por longos, longos minutos, mais do que todos os primeiros anos anteriores juntos, mais do que qualquer um em memória viva. Na Mesa Principal, Dumbledore continuou sorrindo benignamente, pequenos sons metálicos ocasionalmente vinham da direção de Snape enquanto ele compactava os retorcidos restos do que antes fora uma pesada taça de vinho de prata, e Minerva McGonagall apertou o pódio com um aperto de dedos brancos, sabendo que o caos contagioso de Harry Potter tinha de alguma forma infectado o Chapéu de Classificação e o Chapéu estava prestes a exigência de que toda uma nova Casa da Perdição fosse criada apenas para acomodar Harry Potter ou algo assim, e** _ **Dumbledore iria fazê-la fazê-lo**_ **...)**

 **Sob a aba do Chapéu, a risada silenciosa desapareceu. Harry sentia-se triste também por algum motivo. Não, não Grifinória.**

 _ **A professora McGonagall disse que se "aquele que fez a seleção" tentasse me empurrar para a Grifinória, eu deveria lembrá-lo de que ela poderia muito bem ser a Diretora algum dia, e nesse ponto ela teria autoridade para incendiar você.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Diga a ela que eu a chamei de garota impudente e disse para ela sair do meu gramado."**_

 _ **Eu irei.**_ _**Esta foi a sua conversa mais estranha?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nem mesmo perto."**_ **A voz telepática do Chapéu ficou pesada.** _ **"**_ _ **Bem, eu dei a você todas as chances possíveis para tomar outra decisão Agora é hora de você ir onde você pertence, com os outros de sua própria espécie."**_

 **Houve uma pausa que se estendeu.**

 _ **O que você está esperando?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eu estava esperando por um momento de compreensão horrorizada, na verdade. A auto-consciência parece aumentar meu senso de humor."**_

 _ **Hã?**_ **Harry jogou para trás seus pensamentos, tentando descobrir o que o Chapéu poderia estar falando - e então, de repente, ele percebeu. Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha conseguido ignorá-lo até este ponto.**

 _ **Você quer dizer minha compreensão horrorizada de que você vai deixar de ser consciente quando você terminar de me selecionar -**_

 **De alguma forma, de alguma forma Harry inteiramente falhou em entender, ele teve uma impressão não-verbal de um chapéu batendo a cabeça contra a parede. "Eu desisto, você é muito lento na captação para que isso seja engraçado, tão cego por suas próprias suposições de que você poderia muito bem ser uma rocha. Eu suponho que eu vou ter que dizer isso diretamente"** _ **.**_

 _ **D-demasiado l-lento**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, e você esqueceu completamente de exigir os segredos da magia perdida que me criou. E eles eram tão maravilhosos, segredos importantes, também."**_

 _ **Seu BASTARDO pouco manhoso -**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Você mereceu, e isso também."**_

 **Harry viu isso acontecer exatamente quando já era tarde demais.**

 **O silêncio assustado do salão foi quebrado por uma única palavra.**

 **"** **SONSERINA!"**

 **Alguns alunos gritavam, a tensão reprimida era tão grande. As pessoas se assustaram o bastante para cair dos bancos. Hagrid ofegou horrorizado, McGonagall cambaleou no pódio, e Snape deixou cair os restos de sua pesada taça de prata diretamente em sua virilha.**

 **Harry estava ali congelado, sua vida em ruínas, sentindo-se um tolo absoluto, e desejando miseravelmente que tivesse feito outras escolhas por quaisquer outras razões, exceto aquelas que ele tinha. Que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa,** _ **qualquer coisa**_ **diferente antes de ter sido tarde demais para voltar atrás.**

 **Quando o primeiro momento de choque estava desgastando e as pessoas começaram a reagir à notícia, o chapéu seletor falou novamente:**

 **"** **Brincadeira! CORVINAL!"**


	12. Capítulo 11: Controle de Impulso

**Capítulo 11: Controle de Impulso**

 **"** **Turpin, Lisa!"**

 **Sussurro, sussurro, Harry Potter, sussurro, sussurro, Sonserina, sussurro, sussurro, não, sério, que.. Sussurro, sussurro.**

 **"** **Corvinal!"**

 **Harry juntou-se aos aplausos saudando a moça caminhando timidamente em direção à mesa da Corvinal, a guarnição de suas vestes agora mudada para o azul-escuro. Lisa Turpin parecia dividida entre seu impulso de sentar-se tão longe de Harry Potter quanto possível e seu impulso de correr, forçosamente inserir-se ao seu lado e começar a rasgar as respostas dele.**

 **Estar no centro de um evento extraordinário e curioso e, em seguida, ser classificada na Casa da Corvinal, era muito semelhante a ser mergulhado em molho de churrasco e jogado em um buraco de gatinhos famintos.**

 **"** **Eu prometi ao Chapéu Seletor não falar sobre isso" sussurrou Harry pela enésima vez.**

 **"** **Sim com certeza."**

 **"** **Não, eu realmente prometi ao Chapéu Seletor não falar sobre isso."**

 **"** **Tudo bem, eu prometi ao Chapéu Seletor não falar sobre a maior parte e o resto é privado, assim como o seu, então podem parar de perguntar."**

 **"** **Você quer saber o que aconteceu? Bem, aqui está uma parte do que aconteceu: Eu disse ao Chapéu que a professora McGonagall ameaçou incendiá-lo e ele me disse para dizer à professora McGonagall que ela era uma jovem imprudente e ela deveria sair do gramado dele!"**

 **"** **Se você não vai acreditar no que eu digo, então por que você está me perguntando? "**

 **"** **Não, eu não sei como eu derrotei o Lorde das Trevas! Você me diz se você descobrir!"**

 **"** **Silêncio!", Gritou a professora McGonagall no pódio da mesa principal. "Sem conversa até a Cerimônia de Seleção terminar!"**

 **Houve um breve mergulho no volume, enquanto todos esperavam para ver se ela faria qualquer ameaça específica e crível, e então os sussurros começaram de novo.**

 **Então o ancião de barbas de prata levantou-se da sua grande cadeira dourada, sorrindo alegremente.**

 **Silêncio instantâneo. Alguém freneticamente cotovelou Harry que tentava continuar com um sussurro, e Harry se cortou em meio da frase.**

 **O velho de aparência alegre voltou a sentar-se.**

 _ **Nota para si mesmo: Não mexa com Dumbledore.**_

 **Harry ainda estava tentando processar tudo o que tinha acontecido durante o incidente com o Chapéu Seletor. Principalmente o que tinha acontecido no instante em que Harry tinha levantado o chapéu fora de sua cabeça; Naquele momento, ele ouviu um pequeno sussurro como se fosse do nada, algo que soava estranhamente como inglês e um silvo ao mesmo tempo, algo que dissera:** _ **"**_ _ **Ssaudações de Ssonserino para Ssonserino: se você procura ssegredoss, fale com a minha cobra."**_

 **Harry estava sorrindo adivinhando que isso não era parte do processo de seleção oficial. E que foi um pouco de magia extra, colocada por Salazar Slytherin durante a fabricação do Chapéu. E que o próprio Chapéu não sabia disso. E que foi acionado quando o Chapéu disse "SONSERINA", mais ou menos algumas outras condições. E que um Corvinal como ele realmente, realmente,** _ **não deveria ter ouvido**_ **. E que se ele pudesse encontrar alguma maneira confiável de fazer Draco jurar segredo para que ele pudesse perguntar sobre isso, seria um excelente momento para ter um pouco de Comed-Chá à mão.**

 _ **Rapaz, você decide não seguir o caminho de um Lorde das Trevas e o universo começa a brincar com você no instante em que o Chapéu sai de sua cabeça.**_ _**Alguns dias apenas não paga combater o destino.**_ _**Talvez eu espere até amanhã para começar minha resolução de não ser um Lorde das Trevas.**_

 **"** **GRIFINÓRIA!"**

 **Ron Weasley recebeu** _ **muitos**_ **aplausos e não só dos Grifinórios. Aparentemente, a família Weasley era amplamente apreciada por aqui. Harry, depois de um momento, sorriu e começou a aplaudir junto com os outros.**

 **Então, novamente, nada melhor que o hoje para voltar do Lado Negro.**

 **Dane-se o destino e dane-se o universo. Ele mostraria aquele chapéu.**

 **\- Zabini, Blaise!**

 **Pausa.**

 **"** **SONSERINA!" gritou o chapéu.**

 **Harry aplaudiu Zabini também, ignorando os olhares estranhos que ele estava recebendo de todos, incluindo Zabini.**

 **Nenhum outro nome foi chamado depois disso, e Harry percebeu que "Zabini, Blaise" soou perto do fim do alfabeto. Ótimo, então agora ele** _ **só**_ **aplaudiu Zabini ... Oh bem.**

 **Dumbledore se levantou de novo e começou a se dirigir para o pódio. Aparentemente eles estavam prestes a serem tratados com um discurso.**

 **E Harry ficou impressionado com a inspiração para um brilhante teste experimental.**

 **Hermione tinha dito que Dumbledore era o bruxo mais poderoso vivo, certo?**

 **Harry enfiou a mão na bolsa e sussurrou: "Comed-Chá".**

 **Para que o Comed-Chá funcionasse, teria que fazer Dumbledore dizer algo** _ **tão**_ **ridículo durante seu discurso que, mesmo no estado de preparação mental de Harry, ele** _ **ainda**_ **sufocaria. Como todos os alunos de Hogwarts tiveram que não usar qualquer roupa para o ano escolar inteiro, ou todos iam ser transformados em gatos.**

 **Mas então, se** _ **alguém no mundo**_ **pudesse resistir ao poder do Comed-Chá, seria Dumbledore. Então, se isso funcionasse, o Comed-Chá era literalmente** _ **invencível.**_

 **Harry puxou o anel no Comed-Chá sob a mesa, querendo fazer isso discretamente. A lata fez um barulho silencioso. Algumas cabeças se viraram para olhá-lo, mas logo se viraram para trás.**

 **"** **Bem-vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts!" disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para os alunos com os braços abertos, como se nada pudesse lhe agradar mais do que vê-los todos ali.**

 **Harry tomou um primeiro gole de Comed-Chá e baixou a lata novamente. Ele engoliu a soda um pouco de cada vez e tentava não engasgar, não importa** _ **o que**_ **Dumbledore dissesse.**

 **"** **Antes de começar o nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. E aqui estão elas: Feliz feliz boom boom pântano pântano pântano! Obrigado!"**

 **Todos aplaudiram, e Dumbledore voltou a sentar-se.**

 **Harry sentou-se congelado enquanto o pop escorria pelos cantos de sua boca. Pelo menos, ele conseguiu engasgar** _ **calmamente**_ **.**

 **Ele realmente, realmente não deveria ter feito isso. Incrível o quão** __ _ **óbvio**_ **que se tornou** _ **um segundo**_ **depois que era** _ **tarde demais**_ **.**

 **Em retrospecto, ele provavelmente deveria ter notado algo errado quando ele estava pensando em todos sendo transformados em gatos... ou mesmo antes disso, lembrou-se de sua nota mental para não mexer com Dumbledore... ou sua resolução recém-descoberta de ser mais atencioso com os outros... ou talvez se ele tivesse** _ **um único pedaço**_ **de** _ **senso comum**_ **...**

 **Era impossível. Ele estava corrompido até o cerne. Salve o Lorde das Trevas Harry. Você não podia lutar contra o destino.**

 **Alguém estava perguntando a Harry se ele estava bem. (Outros estavam começando a servir-se de comida, que tinha magicamente aparecido na mesa, seja o que for.)**

 **"** **Eu estou bem," Harry disse. "Desculpe-me, hum ... Foi um ... discurso normal para o Diretor? Todos vocês ... não pareciam ... muito surpresos ..."**

 **"** **Oh, Dumbledore é louco, claro", disse um Corvinal de aparência mais velha sentado ao lado dele, que se apresentou com um nome que Harry nem sequer começou a lembrar. "Muita diversão, mago incrivelmente poderoso, mas completamente maluco." Fez uma pausa. "Em algum ponto posterior eu também gostaria de perguntar por que fluido verde saiu de seus lábios e, em seguida, desapareceu, embora eu acredito que você prometeu ao Chapéu Seletor não falar sobre isso também".**

 **Com um grande esforço, Harry parou de olhar para a lata incriminadora de Comed-Chá na mão.**

 **Afinal, o Comed-Chá não havia apenas arbitrariamente** _ **materializado**_ **uma manchete no** _ **Quibbler**_ **sobre ele e Draco. Draco tinha explicado isso de uma forma que fazia parecer como se tudo tivesse acontecido ... naturalmente? Como se tivesse** _ **alterado a história para caber?**_

 **Harry mentalmente se imaginava batendo a testa contra a mesa.** _ **Wham, wham, wham**_ **foi sua cabeça dentro de sua mente.**

 **Outra estudante baixou a voz para um sussurro. "Ouvi dizer que Dumbledore é secretamente um gênio que controla muita coisa e ele usa a insanidade como uma capa para que ninguém suspeite dele".**

 **"** **Eu também ouvi isso", sussurrou um terceiro aluno, e havia assentimentos furtivos ao redor da mesa.**

 **Isso não podia deixar de chamar a atenção de Harry.**

 **"** **Eu entendo", sussurrou Harry, abaixando sua própria voz. "Então todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore é secretamente o chefão."**

 **A maioria dos estudantes assentiu com a cabeça. Um ou dois olhou de repente pensativo, incluindo o aluno mais velho sentado ao lado de Harry.**

 _ **Tem certeza de que esta é a mesa da Corvinal?**_ **Harry conseguiu não perguntar em voz alta.**

 **"** **Brilhante!" Harry sussurrou. "Se todos souberem, ninguém suspeitará que seja um segredo!"**

 **"** **Exatamente", sussurrou um estudante, e então ele franziu o cenho. "Espere, isso não soa muito bem -"**

 _ **Nota para si mesmo: O 75°**_ __ _ **percentil dos alunos de Hogwarts, a.k.a Casa Corvinal, não é o programa mais exclusivo do mundo para crianças superdotadas.**_

 **Mas, pelo menos, ele tinha aprendido um fato importante hoje. O Comed-Chá era onipotente. E** _ **isso**_ **significava ...**

 **Harry piscou surpreso quando sua mente finalmente fez a ligação óbvia.**

 **...** _ **isso**_ **significava que assim que ele aprendesse um feitiço para alterar temporariamente seu próprio senso de humor, ele poderia fazer** _ **qualquer**_ _**coisa**_ **acontecer, fazendo isso de modo que ele** _ **só**_ **achasse aquela** _ **coisa**_ **surpreendente o suficiente para fazer uma cuspida e, em seguida, beber uma lata de Comed-Chá.**

 _ **Bem, essa foi uma curta viagem para a divindade.**_ _**Até eu esperava que isso demorasse mais do que o meu primeiro dia de aula.**_

 **Pensando nisso, ele também tinha destruído Hogwarts apenas dez minutos após ser selecionado.**

 **Harry sentiu um certo arrependimento por isso. Merlin sabia o que um Insano Diretor faria em seus próximos sete anos de escolaridade, mas ele não podia** _ **deixar de**_ **sentir uma pontada de orgulho também.**

 **Amanhã. Não mais tarde do que amanhã, no máximo, ele pararia de andar pelo caminho que levava ao Lorde das Trevas Harry. Uma perspectiva que parecia cada vez mais assustadora.**

 **E ainda assim, de alguma forma, cada vez mais atraente. Parte de sua mente já estava visualizando os uniformes dos servos.**

 **"** **Coma", o estudante mais velho sentado ao lado dele rosnou, e cutucou Harry nas costelas. "Não pense, coma."**

 **Harry automaticamente começou a carregar seu prato com o que estava na frente dele, salsichas azuis com pequenos pedaços brilhantes, seja o que for.**

 **"** **Sobre o que você estava pensando, o Chapéu -" começou a dizer Padma Patil, um dos outros Corvinais do primeiro ano.**

 **"** **Sem importunar durante as refeições!" Falaram pelo menos três pessoas em coro. "Regra da casa!" Acrescentou outro. "Caso contrário, todos nós morreríamos de fome por aqui."**

 **Harry se encontrou realmente, realmente, esperando que sua nova e inteligente ideia** **não** _ **funcionasse**_ **. E que o Comed-Chá funcionava** **de alguma outra maneira e realmente não tinha o poder onipotente de alterar a realidade. Não era que ele não** _ **quisesse**_ **ser onipotente. Era que ele simplesmente não podia suportar a ideia** **de viver num universo que realmente funcionasse assim. Havia algo** _ **indigno**_ **na ascensão através do uso inteligente de** _ **bebidas**_ **efervescentes.**

 **Mas ele ia testá-lo experimentalmente.**

 **"** **Você sabe", disse o aluno mais velho ao lado dele em um tom bastante agradável, "temos um sistema para forçar pessoas como você a comer, você gostaria de descobrir o que é?"**

 **Harry desistiu e começou a comer sua salsicha azul. Foi muito bom, especialmente as partes brilhantes.**

 **O jantar passou com surpreendente rapidez. Harry tentou provar pelo menos um pouco de todos os novos alimentos estranhos que ele viu. Sua curiosidade não podia suportar a ideia de** _ **não saber**_ **o gosto de algo. Ainda bem este não ser um restaurante onde você pede apenas uma coisa e você nunca chega a provar todas as outras coisas no menu. Harry** _ **odiava**_ **isso, era como uma sala de tortura para qualquer pessoa com uma faísca de curiosidade:** _ **Descubra apenas um dos mistérios nesta lista, ha ha ha!**_

 **Então era hora de sobremesa, para a qual Harry tinha esquecido completamente de deixar espaço. Ele desistiu após a provar um pouco de torta de melado. Certamente todas essas coisas passariam pelo menos uma vez mais ao longo do ano escolar.**

 **Então, o que estava em sua lista de tarefas, além das coisas comuns da escola?**

 _ **Tarefa 1. Pesquise os encantos de alteração da mente para que você possa testar o Comed-Chá e ver se você realmente descobriu um caminho para a onipotência.**_ _**Na verdade, basta pesquisar cada tipo de magia mental que você pode encontrar.**_ _**A mente é o fundamento do nosso poder como seres humanos, qualquer tipo de magia que a afeta é o tipo mais importante de magia que existe.**_

 _ **Tarefa 2. Na verdade essa**_ __ _ **é a Taref outro é a Tarefa 2. Vá através das estantes das bibliotecas de Hogwarts e Corvinal, familiarizando-se com o sistema e certificando-se de que você tenha pelo menos lido os títulos de todos os livros.**_ _**Segunda passagem: ler todas as tabelas de conteúdos.**_ _**Coordene com Hermione que tem uma memória muito melhor do que você.**_ _**Descubra se há um sistema de empréstimo entre bibliotecas em Hogwarts e veja se vocês dois, especialmente Hermione, podem visitar essas bibliotecas também.**_ _**Se outras Casas têm bibliotecas privadas, descubra como acessar legalmente ou entrar escondido.**_

 _ **Opção 3a: Jure Hermione de segredo e tente começar a pesquisar 'De Sonserino a Sonserino: se você procurar meus segredos, fale com minha cobra'.**_ _**Problema: Isso soa altamente confidencial e pode levar um bom tempo para achar aleatoriamente um livro contendo uma dica.**_

 _ **Tarefa 0: Confira que tipo de magias de busca e recuperação de informações existem, se houver.**_ _**Biblioteca mágica não é tão importante como magia mental, mas tem uma prioridade muito maior.**_

 _ **Opção 3b: Procure um feitiço para ligar magicamente Draco Malfoy de segredo, ou verifique magicamente a sinceridade da promessa de Draco de manter um segredo (Veritaserum?), e então pergunte a**_ **ele** _ **sobre a mensagem de Sonserina ...**_

 **Na verdade ... Harry tinha um mau pressentimento sobre a opção 3b.**

 **Agora que Harry pensou nisso, ele também não se sentiu muito bem com a opção 3a.**

 **Os pensamentos de Harry voltaram para, possivelmente, o pior momento de sua vida até agora, aqueles longos segundos de horror de congelar o sangue, sob o Chapéu, quando ele pensou que já tinha falhado. Ele desejara então voltar atrás apenas alguns minutos no tempo e mudar algo, qualquer coisa antes que fosse tarde demais ...**

 **E então, acabou por não ser tarde demais.**

 **Desejo concedido.**

 **Você não poderia mudar a história. Mas você poderia começar direito para começo de conversa. Faça algo diferente na** _ **primeira**_ **vez.**

 **Todo esse negócio de buscar os segredos da Sonserina ... parecia muito parecido com o tipo de coisa que, anos depois, você olha para trás e diz: "E foi aí que tudo começou a dar errado".**

 **E ele desejaria desesperadamente a habilidade de voltar no tempo e fazer uma escolha diferente ...**

 **Desejo concedido. O que agora?**

 **Harry lentamente sorriu.**

 **Foi um** _ **pensamento**_ **bastante** _ **contra-intuitivo**_ **... mas ...**

 **Mas ele** _ **podia,**_ **não havia nenhuma regra dizendo que ele não podia, ele** _ **poderia**_ **apenas fingir que nunca tinha ouvido aquele pequeno sussurro. Deixe o universo continuar exatamente da mesma maneira que teria se aquele momento crítico nunca tivesse ocorrido. Vinte anos mais tarde, isso era o que desejaria desesperadamente que tivesse acontecido vinte anos atrás, e vinte anos antes de vinte anos mais tarde aconteceu de ser agora. Alterar o passado distante foi fácil, basta pensar nele no momento certo.**

 **Ou ... isso era ainda** _ **mais**_ **contra-intuitivo ... ele poderia até mesmo informar, oh, digamos,** _ **Professor McGonagall,**_ **em vez de Draco** _ **ou**_ **Hermione. E ela poderia conseguir algumas boas pessoas juntas e fazer esse pequeno feitiço extra ser tirado do Chapéu.**

 **Porque sim. Isso soou como uma ideia** _**notavelmente**_ **boa quando Harry** _ **realmente**_ _**pensou**_ **nisso.**

 **Tão óbvio em retrospecto, e ainda de alguma forma, Opção 3c e Opção 3d só não tinha ocorrido a ele.**

 **Harry concedeu +1 ponto em seu programa anti-Lorde-das-Trevas-Harry.**

 **Tinha sido uma brincadeira terrivelmente cruel que o Chapéu havia jogado com ele, mas você não podia discutir com os resultados por motivos consequencialistas. Ele certamente lhe deu uma ideia melhor da perspectiva da vítima, no entanto.**

 _ **Tarefa 4: Peça desculpas a Neville Longbottom.**_

 **Ok, ele estava numa sequência aqui, agora ele só tinha que continuar.** _ **Em todos os dias, em todos os sentidos, estou ficando mais iluminado...**_

 **As pessoas ao redor de Harry também haviam deixado de comer naquele ponto, e os pratos servindo sobremesa começaram a desaparecer, junto com os pratos usados.**

 **Quando todos os pratos se foram, Dumbledore mais uma vez se levantou de seu assento.**

 **Harry não pôde deixar de sentir o desejo de beber outro Comed-Chá.**

 _ **Você tem que estar brincando,**_ **Harry pensou naquele pedaço de si mesmo.**

 **Mas o experimento não conta se não for replicado, não é? E o dano já estava feito, não estava? Ele não queria ver o que aconteceria** _ **desta**_ **vez? Ele não estava** _ **curioso?**_ **E se ele obtiver um resultado diferente?**

 _ **Ei, eu aposto que você é a mesma parte do meu cérebro que empurrou a brincadeira em Neville Longbottom.**_

 **Er, talvez?**

 _ **E não é**_ **esmagadoramente** _ **óbvio que se eu fizer isso vou**_ _**me**_ **arrepender** _ **um segundo depois que é tarde demais?**_

 **Um ...**

 _ **Sim.**_ _**Então não.**_

 **"** **Ahem" disse Dumbledore do pódio, acariciando sua longa barba de prata. "Só mais algumas palavras agora que estamos todos alimentados e regados. Tenho alguns avisos de início de semestre para lhes dar."**

 **"** **Os primeiros ano devem observar que a floresta no terreno é proibida para todos os alunos, por isso é chamada de Floresta Proibida, se fosse permitida, seria chamada de Floresta Permitida".**

 **Direto.** _ **Nota para si: A Floresta Proibida é proibida.**_

" **Eu também fui solicitado pelo Sr. Filch, o zelador, para lembrá-lo todos que nenhuma mágica deve ser usada entre classes nos corredores. Alas, nós todos sabemos que o que deve ser e o que é são duas coisas diferentes. Vocês devem ter isso em mente."**

 **Er ...**

" **Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana do período. Qualquer pessoa interessada em jogar pela equipe da sua casa deve entrar em contato com a senhora Hooch. Qualquer pessoa interessada em reformular todo o jogo de Quadribol deve contactar Harry Potter."**

 **Harry inalou sua própria saliva e entrou em um ataque de tosse, assim como todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Como** _ **diabos!**_ **Ele não tinha encontrado os olhos de Dumbledore em nenhum momento... ele achava que não** _ **.**_ **Ele certamente não tinha pensado em Quadribol na época! Ele não tinha falado com ninguém além de Rony Weasley e ele não** _ **achava que**_ **Rony teria contado a ninguém ... ou Rony teria fugido para um professor se queixar?** _ **Como**_ **na** _ **terra ...**_

" **Além disso, devo dizer-lhe que este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está fora de limites para todos aqueles que não desejam morrer uma morte muito dolorosa. Ele é guardado por uma elaborada série de perigosas, e potencialmente letais, armadilhas, e você não pode possivelmente passar por todas elas, especialmente se você está apenas no seu primeiro ano."**

 **Harry estava entorpecido nesse ponto.**

" **E, finalmente, estendo meus maiores agradecimentos a Quirinus Quirrell por ter aceitado heroicamente o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts." O olhar de Dumbledore percorreu os alunos. "Espero que todos os alunos estendam o Professor Quirrell a máxima cortesia e tolerância que lhe é devida pelo extraordinário serviço prestado a você e a esta escola, e que não nos incomodará com queixas sobre ele, a menos que queira tentar fazer seu trabalho".**

 **O que foi** _ **aquilo**_ **?**

" **Eu agora cedo a palavra ao nosso novo professor, Professor Quirrell, que gostaria de dizer algumas palavras."**

 **O homem jovem, magro e nervoso que Harry havia encontrado pela primeira vez no Caldeirão Gotejante lentamente subiu ao pódio, olhando com medo em todas as direções. Harry percebeu a parte de trás da cabeça dele, e parecia que o professor Quirrell já estava ficando calvo, apesar de sua aparente juventude.**

" **Imagino o que há de errado com** _ **ele"**_ **sussurrou o estudante de aparência mais velha sentado ao lado de Harry. Comentários silenciosos semelhantes estavam sendo trocados em outro lugar ao longo da mesa.**

 **O professor Quirrell subiu ao pódio e ficou ali, piscando. "Ah ..." ele disse. "Ah ..." Então sua coragem pareceu falhá-lo completamente, e ele ficou lá em silêncio, ocasionalmente se contorcendo.**

" **Oh, ótimo", sussurrou o estudante mais velho, "parece um outro longo ano na classe de Defesa -"**

" **Saudações, meus jovens aprendizes" disse o professor Quirrell num tom seco e confiante. "Nós todos sabemos que Hogwarts tende a sofrer um certo infortúnio em suas seleções para esta posição, e, sem dúvida, muitos de vocês já estão se perguntando que desgraça deve acontecer comigo este ano. Tenham certeza, que a desgraça não será a minha incompetência." Ele sorriu finamente. "Acredite ou não, tenho desejado um dia tentar minha mão como o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aqui na Escola Hogwarts de Feitiçaria e Magia. O primeiro a ensinar esta classe foi o próprio Salazar Slytherin, e tão tarde quanto no século XIV, era tradicional para os maiores lutadores bruxos de todas as persuasões tentar ensinar as suas mãos. Os Professores de Defesa passados incluíram não só o lendário herói errante Harold Shea, mas também a, aspas, eterna, fecha aspas, Baba Yaga, sim, eu vejo alguns de vocês ainda está tremendo com o som de seu nome, mesmo que ela esteja morta há seiscentos anos. Isso deve ter sido um momento interessante para assistir a Hogwarts, não acham?"**

 **Harry estava engolindo em seco, tentando suprimir a súbita onda de emoção que o dominara quando o professor Quirrell começara a falar. Os tons precisos lembravam-no muito de um professor em Oxford, e Harry estava começando a entender que ele não iria ver sua casa ou sua mãe ou seu pai até o Natal.**

" **Vocês estão acostumado com a posição de defesa sendo preenchida por incompetentes, canalhas e azarões. A qualquer um com um senso de história, ela tem outra reputação inteiramente. Nem todo mundo que ensina aqui foi o melhor, mas todos os melhores ensinaram em Hogwarts. Em tal companhia augusta, e depois de tanto tempo antecipando este dia, eu teria vergonha de me definir qualquer padrão inferior à perfeição. E assim entendo que cada um de vocês vai lembrar deste ano como a melhor classe de Defesa que já tiveram para sempre. O que você aprender este ano servirá para sempre como sua base firme nas artes da Defesa, não importa seus professores, antes e depois".**

 **A expressão do professor Quirrell ficou séria. "Temos muito terreno perdido para compensar e não há muito tempo para cobri-lo, portanto, pretendo partir de Hogwarts ensinando convenções em vários aspectos, além de introduzir algumas atividades opcionais depois da escola". Fez uma pausa. "Se isso não for suficiente, talvez eu possa encontrar novas maneiras de motivá-los. Vocês são meus alunos há muito aguardados, e farão o seu melhor na minha tão esperada classe de Defesa. Eu acrescentaria uma espécie de ameaça terrível, como 'Caso contrário, você vai sofrer horrivelmente', mas isso seria tão clichê, não acha? Eu me orgulho de ser mais imaginativo do que isso."**

 **Então o vigor e a confiança pareceram escorrer do Professor Quirrell. A boca dele abriu-se como se, de repente, se encontrasse diante de um público inesperado, e ele se virou com um idiota convulsivo e arrastou-se de volta ao seu assento, curvado como se estivesse prestes a entrar em colapso e implodir.**

" **Ele parece um pouco estranho," Harry sussurrou.**

" **Meh", disse o estudante mais velho. "Você não viu nada."**

 **Dumbledore retomou o pódio.**

 **"** **E agora", disse Dumbledore, "antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar a música da escola! Todos escolhem a música favorita e as palavras favoritas, e vamos!"**


	13. Capítulo 12: Fazendo as Perguntas Errada

**Capítulo 12: Fazendo as Perguntas Erradas**

 **Assim que Harry abriu os olhos no dormitório dos meninos do primeiro ano da Corvinal, na manhã de seu primeiro dia inteiro em Hogwarts, ele sabia que algo estava errado.**

 **Estava tudo quieto.**

 _ **Muito**_ **quieto.**

 **Oh, certo ... Havia um feitiço de silêncio na cabeceira da cama, controlado por uma barra deslizante pequena, que era a única razão pela qual era possível para qualquer um ir dormir em Corvinal.**

 **Harry se sentou e olhou ao redor, esperando ver os outros se levantando para o dia -**

 **O dormitório, vazio.**

 **As camas, bagunçadas.**

 **O sol, vindo em um ângulo bastante alto.**

 **Seu Silenciador virado todo o caminho até o máximo.**

 **E seu despertador mecânico ainda estava funcionando, mas o alarme foi desligado.**

 **Ele tinha sido permitido dormir até 09:52, aparentemente. Apesar de seus melhores esforços para sincronizar seu ciclo de sono de 26 horas com sua chegada a Hogwarts, ele não tinha conseguido dormir a noite passada até por volta de 1AM. Ele estava planejando acordar às 7:00 da manhã com os outros alunos, ele poderia lidar com um pouco de privação de sono em seu primeiro dia, desde que ele tenha algum tipo de solução mágica antes de amanhã. Mas agora ele tinha perdido o café da manhã. E sua primeira aula em Hogwarts, Herbologia, tinha começado uma hora e vinte e dois minutos atrás.**

 **A raiva estava lentamente despertando nele. Oh, que brincadeira legal. Desligue o alarme. Aumente o Silenciador. E deixe o Grande Harry Potter perder sua primeira aula, e ser culpado por ser um dorminhoco.**

 **Quando Harry descobrir quem tinha feito isso ...**

 **Não, isso só poderia ter sido feito com a cooperação dos doze outros meninos do dormitório. Todos eles teriam visto sua forma adormecida. Todos tinham deixado ele dormir durante o café da manhã.**

 **A raiva desapareceu, substituída pela confusão e um sentimento horrivelmente ferido. Eles** _ **gostaram**_ **dele. Ele pensou. Na noite passada, ele pensou que eles gostavam dele.** _ **Por quê...**_

 **Quando Harry saiu da cama, ele viu um pedaço de papel virado para fora da cabeceira da cama.**

 **No papel tinha,**

 _ **Meus companheiros Corvinais,**_

 _ **Tem sido um dia muito longo.**_ _**Por favor, deixe-me dormir e não se preocupe com a minha falta no café da manhã.**_ _**Não me esqueci da minha primeira aula.**_

 _ **Seu,**_ _**  
Harry Potter.**_

 **E Harry ficou ali parado, congelado, a água gelada começando a escorrer por suas veias.**

 **O jornal estava em sua própria caligrafia, em seu próprio lápis mecânico.**

 **E ele não se lembrava de escrevê-lo.**

 **E ... Harry olhou para o pedaço de papel. E, a menos que ele estivesse imaginando isso, as palavras "Eu não esqueci" foram escritas em um estilo diferente, como se ele estivesse tentando dizer a si mesmo algo ...?**

 _ **Sabia**_ **que ia ser Obliviado? Se ele tivesse ficado acordado até tarde, cometido algum tipo de crime ou atividade secreta, e então ... mas ele não** _ **sabia**_ **o feitiço Obliviate ... tinha alguém ... o que ...**

 **Um pensamento ocorreu a Harry. Se ele soubesse que ia ser Obliviado ...**

 **Ainda em pijama, Harry correu ao redor de sua cama até seu baú, apertou o polegar contra a fechadura, puxou a bolsa, enfiou a mão e disse "Note para mim mesmo".**

 **E outro pedaço de papel apar** **eceu em sua mão.**

 **Harry a tirou, olhando para ela. Também estava em sua própria caligrafia.**

 **A nota dizia:**

 _ **Caro eu,**_

 _ **Por favor, jogue o jogo.**_ _**Você só pode jogar o jogo uma vez na vida.**_ _**Esta é uma oportunidade insubstituível.**_

 _ **Código de reconhecimento 927, eu sou uma batata.**_

 _ **Seu,**_ _**  
Você.**_

 **Harry assentiu lentamente. "O código de reconhecimento 927, eu sou uma batata" foi de fato a mensagem que ele tinha trabalhado com antecedência - alguns anos antes, enquanto assistia à TV - que só ele saberia. Se ele tivesse que identificar uma duplicata de si mesmo como sendo realmente** _ **ele,**_ **ou algo assim. Apenas no caso. Esteja sempre preparado.**

 **Harry não podia** _ **confiar**_ **na mensagem, pode haver outras magias envolvidas. Mas descartou qualquer brincadeira simples. Ele tinha definitivamente escrito isso e ele definitivamente não se lembra de escrevê-lo.**

 **Olhando para o papel, Harry percebeu que havia tinta do outro lado.**

 **Ele a virou.**

 **O verso dizia:**

 _ **INSTRUÇÕES PARA O JOGO:**_

 _ **Você não conhece as regras do jogo**_ _**  
Você não conhece as apostas do jogo**_ _**  
Você não sabe o objetivo do jogo**_ _**  
Você não sabe quem controla o jogo**_ _**  
Você não sabe como terminar o jogo**_

 _ **Você começa com 100 pontos.**_ _**  
Início.**_

 **Harry olhou para as "instruções". Este lado não era manuscrito; A escrita era perfeitamente regular, portanto artificial. Parecia que tinha sido inscrito por um Pena de Repetição, como aquela que ele tinha comprado para tomar ditado.**

 **Ele não tinha** _ **idéia do**_ **que estava** _ **acontecendo**_ **.**

 **Bem ... o primeiro passo era vestir-se e comer. Talvez inverta a ordem. Seu estômago estava vazio.**

 **Ele tinha perdido o café da manhã, é claro, mas ele estava preparado para essa eventualidade, tendo visualizado com antecedência. Harry colocou a mão na bolsa de pele de moca e disse "Barras de Cereal", esperando receber a caixa de barras de cereais que tinha comprado antes de partir para Hogwarts.**

 **O que surgiu não se sentia como uma caixa de barras de cereais.**

 **Quando Harry colocou a mão em seu campo de visão, viu duas pequenas barras de chocolate - não o suficiente para uma refeição - presas a uma nota, e a nota estava inscrita na mesma escrita que as instruções do jogo.**

 **A nota dizia:**

 **TENTATIVA FALHADA: -1 PONTO  
PONTOS ATUAIS: 99  
ESTADO FÍSICO: ainda com fome  
ESTADO MENTAL: CONFUSO **

" **Bleehhhhh" boca de Harry disse sem qualquer tipo de intervenção consciente ou decisão de sua parte.**

 **Ficou ali por cerca de um minuto.**

 **Um minuto depois,** _ **ainda**_ **não fazia nenhum sentido e ele** _ **ainda**_ **não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia o que estava acontecendo e seu cérebro não tinha sequer** _ **começado**_ **a agarrar a** _ **hipóteses,**_ **como se suas mãos mentais estivessem** _ **envolvidas**_ **com bolas de borracha e não poderia escolher Qualquer coisa.**

 **Seu estômago, que tinha suas próprias prioridades, sugeria uma possível sonda experimental.**

" **Ah ..." Harry disse para o quarto vazio. "Eu não acho que eu poderia gastar um ponto e obter a minha caixa de barras de cereais de volta?"**

 **Houve apenas silêncio.**

 **Harry colocou a mão na bolsa e disse "Caixa de barras de cereais".**

 **Uma caixa que parecia a forma certa apareceu em sua mão ... mas era muito leve, e estava aberta, e estava vazia, e a nota anexada a ela dizia:**

 **PONTOS DESLOCADOS: 1  
PONTOS ATUAIS: 98  
VOCÊ GANHOU: UMA CAIXA DE BARRAS DE CEREAIS **

" **Eu gostaria de gastar um ponto e obter as barras de cereais reais de volta", disse Harry.**

 **Mais uma vez, silêncio.**

 **Harry colocou a mão na bolsa e disse "barras de cereais".**

 **Nada surgiu.**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros desesperadamente e foi até o armário que lhe tinham dado perto de sua cama, para pegar as vestes de seu mago durante o dia.**

 **No chão do armário, sob as vestes, estavam as barras de cereais e uma nota:**

 **PONTOS DESLOCADOS: 1  
PONTOS ATUAIS: 97  
VOCÊ GANHOU: 6 BARRAS DE CEREAIS  
VOCÊ ESTÁ AINDA VESTINDO: PIJAMAS  
NÃO COMA QUANDO VOCÊ ESTÁ VESTINDO SEU PIJAMAS  
VOCÊ TERÁ UMA PENALIDADE DE PIJAMA **

_**E agora eu sei que quem controla o jogo é louco.**_

" **Acho que o jogo é controlado por Dumbledore" disse Harry em voz alta. Talvez** _ **desta**_ **vez ele pudesse estabelecer um novo recorde de velocidade na terra para aceitar algo assim.**

 **Silêncio.**

 **Mas Harry estava começando a pegar o padrão; A nota seria no próximo lugar que ele olhasse. Então Harry olhou debaixo da cama.**

 **HA! HA HA HA HA HA!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
DUMBLEDORE NÃO CONTROLA O JOGO  
Mal preságio.  
MUITO BOM PALPITE  
-20 PONTOS  
E VOCÊ ESTÁ AINDA VESTINDO PIJAMAS  
É SEU QUARTO MOVIMENTO  
E VOCÊ ESTÁ AINDA VESTINDO PIJAMAS  
PENALIDADE DE PIJAMA: -2 PONTOS  
PONTOS ATUAIS: 75 **

**Bom, isso foi de quebrar a cabeça, tudo bem. Era apenas seu primeiro dia na escola e uma vez que você descartou Dumbledore, ele não sabia o nome de mais ninguém aqui que era tão louco.**

 **Seu corpo mais ou menos no piloto automático, Harry juntou um conjunto de vestes e roupas íntimas, puxou o nível da caverna de seu tronco (ele era um tipo muito particular de pessoa e alguém poderia entrar no dormitório), se vestiu, e depois voltou para cima para guardar o pijama.**

 **Harry fez uma pausa antes de puxar a gaveta do armário que segurava o pijama. Se o padrão aqui se mantivesse verdadeiro ...**

" **Como posso ganhar mais pontos?" Harry disse em voz alta.**

 **Então ele puxou a gaveta.**

 **OPORTUNIDADES DE FAZER O BEM ESTÃO EM TODA PARTE  
MAS A ESCURIDÃO É ONDE A LUZ PRECISA ESTAR  
CUSTO DA PERGUNTA: 1 PONTO  
PONTOS ATUAIS: 74  
BELA ROUPA DE BAIXO  
SUA MÃE A ESCOLHEU? **

**Harry esmagou o bilhete em sua mão, rosto escarlate flamejante. A maldição de Draco voltou para ele.** _ **Filho de um sanguesu- -**_

 **Nesse ponto, ele sabia que não era melhor dizer em voz alta. Ele provavelmente receberia uma Penalidade de Profanidade.**

 **Harry equipou-se com sua bolsa de pele de toupeira e varinha. Tirou o envoltório de uma das suas barras de cereais e jogou-o no cesto de lixo do quarto, onde pousou no topo de um Sapo de Chocolate, que não havia sido consumido, um envelope amassado e um papel de embrulho verde e vermelho. Ele colocou as outras barras de cereais em sua bolsa de pele de moca.**

 **Ele olhou ao redor em uma busca final, desesperada e, finalmente, fútil por pistas.**

 **E então Harry saiu do dormitório, comendo como ele foi, em busca dos calabouços de Sonserina. Pelo menos era o que ele** _ **achava**_ **que** _ **era**_ **a pista.**

 **Tentando percorrer os corredores de Hogwarts era como ... provavelmente** _ **não**_ **tão ruim quanto vagar por dentro de uma pintura de Escher, era o tipo de coisa que você dizia para o efeito retórico em vez de ser verdadeira.**

 **Pouco tempo depois, Harry estava pensando que, na verdade, uma pintura de Escher teria tanto vantagens quanto desvantagens em comparação com Hogwarts. Desvantagens: Sem orientação gravitacional consistente. Vantagens: pelo menos as escadas não se moveriam** _ **enquanto você ainda**_ **estava** _ **nelas.**_

 **Harry tinha originalmente subido quatro lances para chegar ao seu dormitório. Depois de descer não menos do que doze lances de escadas sem chegar perto das masmorras, Harry tinha concluído que (1) uma pintura de Escher seria uma** _ **moleza**_ **em comparação, (2) ele estava de alguma forma** _ **mais alto**_ **no castelo do que quando ele tinha começado e (3) ele estava tão** _ **completamente**_ **perdido que ele não se surpreenderia ao olhar para fora da janela ao lado e ver duas luas no céu.**

 **Plano de backup A tinha sido para parar e pedir direções, mas parecia haver uma extrema falta de pessoas vagando ao redor, como se os mendigos foram todos frequentando a classe do jeito que deveriam ou algo assim.**

 **Plano de backup B ...**

" **Estou perdido", disse Harry em voz alta. "Pode, hum, o espírito do castelo de Hogwarts me ajudar ou algo assim?"**

" **Eu não acho que este castelo tenha um espírito", observou uma velhinha em uma das pinturas nas paredes. "Vida, talvez, mas não espírito".**

 **Houve uma breve pausa.**

" **Você" disse Harry, e depois fechou a boca. Pensando bem, não, ele NÃO perguntaria à pintura se ela era totalmente consciente no sentido de estar ciente de sua própria consciência.**

" **Eu sou Harry Potter", disse sua boca, mais ou menos no piloto automático. Também mais ou menos automaticamente, Harry ergueu a mão para a pintura.**

 **A mulher na pintura olhou para a mão de Harry e levantou as sobrancelhas.**

 **Lentamente, a mão caiu para o lado de Harry.**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry, "eu sou um pouco novo aqui".**

" **Então eu percebo, jovem corvo. Onde você está tentando ir?"**

 **Harry hesitou. "Eu não tenho muita certeza", disse ele.**

" **Então, talvez você já esteja lá".**

" **Bem, onde quer que eu esteja tentando ir, eu não acho que é aqui..." Harry se calou, consciente do quanto ele parecia um idiota. "Deixe-me começar de novo. Estou jogando este jogo apenas eu não sei quais são as regras -" Isso também não funcionou, não foi. "Ok, terceira tentativa. Estou procurando oportunidades para fazer o bem para que eu possa marcar pontos, e tudo o que tenho é essa sugestão enigmática sobre como a escuridão é onde a luz precisa estar, então eu estava tentando descer mas eu pareço subir em vez... "**

 **A velha senhora na pintura estava olhando para ele com bastante simpatia.**

 **Harry suspirou. "Minha vida tende a ser um pouco peculiar".**

" **Seria justo dizer que você não sabe para onde está indo ou por que está tentando chegar lá?"**

" **Totalmente justo".**

 **A velha deu um aceno de cabeça. "Não tenho certeza de que estar perdido é o seu problema mais importante, meu jovem".**

 **"É verdade, mas ao contrário dos problemas mais importantes, é um problema que eu consigo entender como resolver e,** _ **uau,**_ **essa conversa se transformou em uma metáfora para a existência humana, nem percebi que isso aconteceu até agora".**

 **A dama olhou para Harry, o avaliando. "Você é um bom jovem corvo, não é? Por um momento, eu estava começando a me perguntar. Bem, como regra geral, se você continuar girando à esquerda, você obrigatoriamente continuará descendo".**

 **Isso parecia estranhamente familiar, mas Harry não conseguia se lembrar de onde ele já havia ouvido antes. "Um ... você parece uma pessoa muito inteligente. Ou um retrato de uma pessoa muito inteligente ... de qualquer maneira, você já ouviu falar de um jogo misterioso onde você só pode jogar uma vez, e eles não vão te contar as regras?"**

" **Vida", disse a senhora imediatamente. "Esse é um dos enigmas mais óbvios que já ouvi."**

 **Harry piscou. "Não", ele disse devagar. "Quero dizer, eu tenho uma nota real e tudo dizendo que eu tinha que jogar o jogo, mas não me diria as regras, e alguém me deixa com um pouco de papel dizendo-me quantos pontos eu perdi por violar as regras, como uma penalidade de menos dois pontos por usar pijamas. Você conhece alguém aqui em Hogwarts que é louco o suficiente e poderoso o suficiente para fazer algo assim? Além de Dumbledore, quero dizer?"**

 **A imagem de uma senhora suspirou. "Eu sou apenas uma foto, meu jovem. Lembro-me de Hogwarts como estava - não de Hogwarts como está. Tudo o que posso dizer é que, se fosse um enigma, a resposta seria que o jogo é a vida e, enquanto nós não fazemos todas as regras, a pessoa que concede ou toma pontos é sempre você. Se não é enigma, mas realidade - então eu não sei".**

 **Harry inclinou-se muito para a imagem. "Obrigado, madame".**

 **A senhora fez uma reverência para ele. "Eu gostaria de poder dizer que vou me lembrar de você com carinho", disse ela, "mas provavelmente não vou me lembrar de você. "Adiós, Harry Potter".**

 **Ele curvou-se novamente em resposta, e começou a descer o escalão de escada mais próximo.**

 **Quatro voltas à esquerda depois, ele encontrou-se olhando por um corredor que terminou, abruptamente, em um montículo derrubado de pedras grandes - como se o teto tivesse caído, apenas as paredes e o teto circundantes estavam intactos e eram feitas de pedras bem regulares.**

" **Tudo bem", Harry disse ao ar vazio: "Eu desisto. Estou pedindo outra dica. Como faço para chegar aonde eu preciso ir?"**

" **Uma dica! Uma dica, você diz?"**

 **A voz excitada veio de uma pintura na parede não muito longe, este um retrato de um homem de meia-idade com as roupas mais altas e cor-de-rosa que Harry já havia visto ou até mesmo imaginado. No retrato, ele usava um chapéu caído e velho com um peixe (não um desenho de peixe, entende, mas um peixe).**

" **Sim!" Harry disse. "Uma dica! Uma dica, eu digo! Somente não apenas qualquer dica, estou procurando por uma dica específica, é para um jogo que eu estou jogando -"**

" **Sim, sim! Uma dica para o jogo! Você é Harry Potter, não é? Eu sou Cornelion Flubberwalt! Foi-me dito por Erin o Amante, que o Senhor Weaselnose disse que foi dito pelo, eu me esqueci, realmente. Mas foi uma mensagem para eu passar para você! Para mim! Ninguém se importa comigo, não sei por quanto tempo, talvez sempre, estive preso aqui neste corredor velho e inútil - uma dica! Eu tenho sua dica! Só vai custar-lhe três pontos! Você quer isso?"**

" **Sim eu quero isso!" Harry estava ciente de que ele provavelmente deveria manter seu sarcasmo sob controle, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se ajudar.**

" **A escuridão pode ser encontrada entre as salas de estudo verde e a classe de Transfiguração da McGonagall! Essa é a dica! E faça um movimento, você é mais lento do que um saco de caracóis! Menos dez pontos por lentidão! Agora você tem 61 pontos! Foi o resto da mensagem!"**

" **Obrigado", disse Harry. Ele estava realmente atrasado no jogo aqui. "Um ... eu suponho que você não sabe de onde veio a mensagem originalmente, não é?"**

" **Foi falado por uma voz vazia que se propagou de uma lacuna dentro do próprio ar, uma abertura que se abriu sobre um abismo ardente! Foi o que eles me disseram".**

 **Harry não estava mais certo, neste momento, se era esse o tipo de coisa sobre a qual ele deveria estar cético, ou o tipo de coisa que ele devia acreditar. "E como posso encontrar a linha entre as salas de estudo verde e a classe de Transfiguração?"**

" **Apenas gire novamente e vá para a esquerda, para a direita, para baixo, para baixo, para a direita, para a esquerda, para a direita, para cima e para a esquerda novamente, você estará na sala de estudo verde e se você entrar e caminhar diretamente pelo lado oposto, estará em um grande corredor curvilíneo que vai para uma interseção e no lado direito desse cruzamento será um longo corredor direto que vai para a sala de aula Transfiguração!" A figura do homem de meia idade fez uma pausa. "Pelo menos assim foi quando eu estava em Hogwarts. Esta é uma segunda-feira em um ano ímpar, não é?"**

" **Lápis e papel mecânico", Harry disse para a bolsa. "Er, cancele isso, papel e lápis mecânico". Ele olhou para cima. "Você poderia repetir isso?"**

 **Depois de se perder mais duas vezes, Harry sentiu que ele estava começando a entender a regra básica para navegar no labirinto sempre em mudança que era Hogwarts, ou seja,** _ **pedir instruções para uma pintura**_ **. Se isso refletisse uma espécie de lição de vida incrivelmente profunda, ele não conseguiu descobrir qual era.**

 **A sala de estudo verde era um espaço surpreendentemente agradável, com a luz do sol que entrava em janelas de vitrais verdes que mostravam dragões em cenas pastorais calmas. Tinha cadeiras que pareciam extremamente confortáveis e mesas que pareciam perfeitamente adequadas para estudar na companhia de um a três amigos.**

 **Harry não conseguiu andar diretamente para a porta do outro lado. Haviam** _ **prateleiras**_ **colocadas na parede, e ele tinha que passar próximo** **e ler alguns dos títulos, para não perder a reivindicação ao nome da família Verres. Mas ele fez isso rapidamente, consciente da queixa sobre ser lento, e depois saiu do outro lado.**

 **Ele estava caminhando pelo "grande corredor curvilíneo" quando ouviu o grito de um garoto jovem.**

 **Em momentos como esse, Harry tinha uma desculpa para correr, sem se preocupar em economizar energia ou fazer exercícios adequados de aquecimento ou se preocupar com bater em coisas, um súbito vôo frenético que quase chegou a uma parada igualmente repentina, quando ele quase correu por cima de um Grupo de seis Lufa-lufas do primeiro ano ...**

 **... que estavam amontoados juntos, parecendo bastante assustados e parecendo que queriam desesperadamente fazer algo, mas não conseguiam descobrir o que provavelmente tinha algo a ver com o grupo de cinco Sonserinos mais velhos que pareciam cercar outro garoto.**

 **Harry, repentinamente, ficou um pouco irritado.**

 _"_ _ **Com licença!"**_ **, Gritou Harry no topo dos pulmões.**

 **Talvez não tenha sido necessário. As pessoas já estavam olhando para ele. Mas certamente serviu para parar a todos.**

 **Harry passou pelo grupo de Lufa-lufas em direção aos Sonserinos.**

 **Eles olharam para ele com expressões que variavam de raiva à diversão a deleite.**

 **Parte do cérebro de Harry estava gritando em pânico que estes eram garotos muito mais velhos e maiores podiam esmagá-lo facilmente.**

 **Outra parte dizia secamente que qualquer um que fosse pego seriamente pisoteando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estava em um** _ **mundo**_ **inteiro de problemas, especialmente se eles fossem um pacote de Sonserinos mais velhos e havia sete Lufa-lufas vendo, e que a chance de eles fazerem qualquer dano permanente na presença de testemunhas era quase zero. A única arma real que os meninos mais velhos tinham contra ele era seu próprio medo, se ele permitisse isso.**

 **Então Harry viu que o menino que eles tinham preso era Neville Longbottom.**

 **Claro.**

 **Estava decidido. Harry decidiu se desculpar com humildade para Neville e isso significava que Neville era** _ **dele**_ **, como eles se** _ **atrevem**_ **?**

 **Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou Neville pelo pulso e tirou-o de entre os Sonserinos, o menino tropeçou em choque quando Harry o puxou para fora e quase no mesmo movimento abriu seu próprio caminho através da mesma lacuna.**

 **E Harry estava no centro dos Sonserinos, onde Neville estava de pé, olhando os meninos mais velhos, maiores e mais fortes.**

" **Olá", disse Harry. "Eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."**

 **Houve uma pausa bastante estranha. Ninguém parecia saber como a conversa deveria continuar.**

 **Os olhos de Harry se dirigiram para baixo e viram alguns livros e papéis espalhados pelo chão. Ah, o velho jogo onde você deixa o menino pegar seus livros para depois tirá-los de suas mãos novamente. Harry não conseguiu se lembrar de ser o objeto desse jogo, mas ele tinha uma boa imaginação e sua imaginação o deixava furioso. Bem, uma vez que a situação maior fosse resolvida, seria fácil o suficiente para Neville voltar e pegar seus materiais, desde que os Sonserinos ficassem mais preocupados com ele para pensar em fazer qualquer coisa aos livros.**

 **Infelizmente, seus olhos vagos haviam sido notados. "Ooh", disse o maior dos meninos, "o pequenino quer os livrinhos -"**

" **Cala a boca", disse Harry friamente.** _ **Mantenha-os desequilibrados.**_ _**Não faça o que eles esperam.**_ _**Não caia em um padrão que os faça intimidar você.**_ **"** **Este é parte de algum plano incrivelmente inteligente que vai ganhar uma vantagem futura, ou é tão inútil que é uma desgraça ao nome de Salazar Slytherin como pare -"**

 **O maior menino empurrou Harry Potter forte, e ele se foi lançado do círculo de Sonserinos para o duro chão de pedra de Hogwarts.**

 **E os Sonserinos riram.**

 **Harry se levantou de uma maneira que lhe pareceu terrivelmente lento. Ele ainda não sabia como usar sua varinha, mas não havia motivos para deixar isso detê-lo, nas atuais circunstâncias.**

" **Eu gostaria de pagar tantos pontos quanto necessário para me livrar dessa pessoa", disse Harry, apontando com o dedo para o maior Sonserino.**

 **Então Harry ergueu a outra mão, disse "Abracadabra", e estalou os dedos.**

 **Na palavra** _ **Abracadabra,**_ **dois dos Lufa-lufas gritaram, incluindo Neville, três outros Sonserinos pularam desesperadamente do caminho do dedo de Harry, e o maior Sonserino cambaleou para trás com uma expressão de choque, um súbito golpe de vermelho adornando seu rosto, pescoço e peito.**

 **Harry** _ **não**_ **esperava** _ **isso**_ **.**

 **Lentamente, o maior Sonserino alcançou a cabeça dele e tirou a panela de torta de cereja que acabara de se envolver sobre ele. O maior Sonserino segurou a panela em sua mão por um momento, olhando para ela e depois a deixou cair no chão.**

 **Provavelmente não foi o melhor momento do mundo para um dos Lufa-lufas começar a rir, mas era exatamente o que um dos Lufa-lufas estava fazendo.**

 **Então, Harry viu a nota no fundo da panela.**

" **Espere", disse Harry, e avançou para pegar a nota. "Esta nota é para mim, acho..."**

" **Você", grunhiu o maior Sonserino, "você, vai pag ..."**

" **Olhe para isso!" gritou Harry, brandindo a nota no Sonserino mais velho. "Quero dizer, basta olhar para isso! Você pode acreditar que eu estou sendo cobrado 30 pontos por envio e manipulação em uma simples torta? 30 pontos! Estou fazendo uma perda no negócio mesmo depois de resgatar um menino inocente em perigo! Taxas de armazenamento? Cargas de transporte? Custos de frete? Como você obtém custos de frete em uma torta?"**

 **Havia outra dessas pausas estranhas. Harry pensou em coisas terríveis contra qualquer Lufa-lufa que não parecesse parar de rir, aquele idiota faria ele ser ferido.**

 **Harry recuou e disparou aos Sonserinos seu melhor brilho letal. "Agora vá embora ou eu continuarei tornando sua existência cada vez mais surreal até você fazê-lo. Deixe-me avisá-lo ... mexer com a minha vida tende a tornar a sua vida ... um pouco peluda. Entende?"**

 **Em um único movimento terrível, o maior Sonserino disparou sua varinha para apontar para Harry e no mesmo instante foi atingido do outro lado de sua cabeça por outra torta, este um mirtilo brilhante.**

 **A nota nesta torta era bastante grande e claramente legível. "Você pode querer ler a nota sobre essa torta", observou Harry. "Eu acho que é para você desta vez".**

 **O Sonserino se ergueu lentamente, pegou a panela da torta, virou-a com um glop úmido que deixou cair mais mirtilo no chão e leu uma nota que dizia:**

 **ATENÇÃO** **  
** **NENHUMA** **MÁGICA PODE SER USADA NO CONTESTANTE  
ENQUANTO O JOGO ESTÁ EM CURSO  
INTERFERÊNCIA ADICIONAL NO JOGO  
** **SERÁ** **RELATADA PARA AS AUTORIDADES DO JOGO**

 **A expressão de desconforto no rosto do Sonserino era uma obra de arte. Harry pensou que ele poderia começar a gostar desse Mestre do Jogo.**

" **Olhe," Harry disse, "você quer chamar isso um dia? Eu acho que as coisas estão espiralando fora de controle aqui. Que tal você voltar para Sonserina e eu volto para Corvinal e todos nós simplesmente esfriamos um pouco, ok?"**

" **Eu tenho uma ideia melhor", sibilou o maior Sonserino. "Que tal se você acidentalmente quebrou todos os dedos?"**

" **Como no nome de Merlin você faz um acidente crível depois de fazer a ameaça diante de dezenas de testemunhas, seu idiota -"**

 **O maior Sonserino lenta e deliberadamente aproximou-se das mãos de Harry, e Harry congelou no lugar, a parte de seu cérebro que estava percebendo a idade e a força do outro menino, finalmente conseguindo se fazer ouvir, gritando, QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU FAZENDO** _ **?**_

" **Espera!" Disse um dos outros Sonserinos, sua voz subitamente pânico. "Pare, você não deve realmente fazer isso!"**

 **O maior Sonserino o ignorou, pegando a mão direita de Harry firmemente na mão esquerda e tomando o dedo indicador de Harry na mão direita.**

 **Harry encarou o Sonserino diretamente nos olhos. Parte de Harry estava gritando, isso não deveria acontecer, não era** _ **permitido**_ **que isso acontecesse, os adultos nunca deixariam que algo desse tipo** _ **realmente**_ **acontecesse -**

 **Lentamente, o Sonserino começou a dobrar o dedo indicador para trás.**

 _ **Ele ainda não machucou meu dedo de verdade e está abaixo de mim sequer me tremer até ele o faça.**_ _**Até então, esta é apenas outra tentativa de causar medo.**_

" **Pare!" Disse o Sonserino que já havia opinado antes. "Pare, esta é uma má ideia!"**

" **Eu concordo plenamente", disse uma voz gelada. Uma voz de mulher mais velha.**

 **O Sonserino maior soltou a mão de Harry e pulou para trás como se tivesse se queimado.**

" **Professora Sprout!", exclamou um dos Lufa-lufa, que parecia mais feliz que qualquer outro Harry já ouviu em sua vida.**

 **No campo de visão de Harry, quando ele se virou, apareceu uma pequena mulher gordinha com cabelos cinzentos amassados e roupas cobertas de sujeira. Ela apontou um dedo acusador para os Sonserinos. "Expliquem-se", disse ela. "O que você está fazendo com meus Lufa-lufas e ..." ela olhou para ele. "Meu excelente estudante, Harry Potter".**

 _ **Uh oh.**_ _**Isso mesmo, foi a sua classe que faltei esta manhã.**_

" **Ele ameaçou nos matar!" Deixou escapar um dos outros Sonserinos, o mesmo que pediu para parar.**

" **O que?" Harry disse sem expressão. "Eu não! Se eu fosse matar você não faria ameaças públicas primeiro!"**

 **Um terceiro Sonserino riu impotente e depois parou abruptamente enquanto os outros garotos o atiraram olhares mortais.**

 **A Professora Sprout adotou uma expressão bastante cética. "Qual ameaça de morte seria, exatamente?"**

" **A Maldição da Morte! Ele fingiu usar a Maldição da Morte em nós!"**

 **A Professora Sprout virou-se para olhar para Harry. "Sim, uma ameaça terrível de um menino de onze anos. Embora ainda não seja algo que você deveria sonhar fingir, Harry Potter".**

" **Eu nem conheço as palavras para a Maldição da Morte", disse Harry prontamente. "E eu não tinha a minha varinha a qualquer momento".**

 **Agora, o Professor Sprout estava dando a Harry uma visão cética. "Eu suponho que este menino se bateu com duas tortas, então".**

" **Ele não usou sua varinha!" Deixou escapar um dos jovens Lufa-lufa. "Eu também não sei como ele fez, ele apenas estalou os dedos e havia torta!"**

" **Realmente", disse a Professora Sprout depois de uma pausa. Ela sacou sua própria varinha. "Não vou exigir isso, já que você parece ser a vítima aqui, mas você se importaria se eu testasse sua varinha para verificar isso?"**

 **Harry tirou a varinha. "O que eu -"**

" **Prior Incantato"** _ **,**_ **disse Sprout. Ela franziu a testa. "Isso é estranho, sua varinha não parece ter sido usada nunca".**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros. "Ela não foi, na verdade, eu só recebi minha varinha e livros escolares há alguns dias".**

 **Sprout assentiu. "Então temos um caso claro de magia acidental de um menino que se sentiu ameaçado. E as regras declaram claramente que você não deve ser responsabilizado. Quanto a vocês ... " ela se virou para os Sonserinos. Seus olhos caíram deliberadamente para os livros de Neville deitados no chão.**

 **Houve um longo silêncio durante o qual ela olhou para os cinco Sonserinos.**

" **Três pontos da Sonserina, cada um", disse ela finalmente. "E seis dele"** _ **,**_ **apontando para o menino coberto de torta. "Você nunca mais mexa com meus Lufa-lufa novamente, ou com o meu aluno Harry Potter também. Agora vá"** _ **.**_

 **Ela não precisou se repetir; Os Sonserinos se viraram e saíram rapidamente.**

 **Neville foi e começou a pegar seus livros. Ele parecia estar chorando, mas apenas um pouco. Pode ter sido de choque tardio, ou pode ter sido porque os outros meninos estavam ajudando ele.**

" **Muito obrigado, Harry Potter", disse o professor Sprout. "Sete pontos para Corvinal, um para cada Lufa-lufa que você ajudou a proteger. E não digo mais nada".**

 **Harry piscou. Ele estava esperando algo mais ao longo das linhas de uma palestra sobre manter-se fora de problemas e uma repreensão bastante severa por perder sua própria primeira aula.**

 **Talvez ele** _ **devesse**_ **ter ido para Lufa-lufa. Sprout era legal.**

 _"_ _ **Scourgify",**_ **disse Sprout à bagunça da torta no chão, que rapidamente desapareceu.**

 **E ela saiu, caminhando pelo corredor que levou à sala de estudo verde.**

" **Como você fez isso?"** **Sibilou um dos meninos da Lufa-lufa assim que ela se foi.**

 **Harry sorriu com satisfação. "Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu queira acontecer apenas estalando meus dedos".**

 **Os olhos do menino se arregalaram. "De verdade?"**

" **Não", disse Harry. "Mas quando você estiver contando a todos esta história não se esqueça de compartilhá-la com Hermione Granger no primeiro ano da Corvinal, ela tem uma anedota que você pode achar divertida". Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma pista sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não estava prestes a deixar passar a oportunidade de adicionar a sua crescente lenda. "Ah, e o que foi tudo sobre a Maldição da Morte?"**

 **O menino lhe deu um olhar estranho. "Você realmente não sabe?"**

" **Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando".**

" **As palavras para a Maldição da Morte são", o garoto engoliu, e sua voz caiu para um sussurro, e ele segurou suas mãos longe de seus lados como se estivesse claro que ele não estava segurando uma varinha, "** _ **Avada Kedavra".**_

 _ **É claro que são.**_

 **Harry colocou isso em sua crescente lista de coisas para nunca contar a seu pai, o professor Michael Verres-Evans. Foi ruim falar sobre como você era a única pessoa a sobreviver à assustadora Maldição da Morte, sem ter que admitir que a Maldição da Morte era "Abracadabra".**

" **Entendo", disse Harry depois de uma pausa. "Bem, essa é a última vez que eu digo isso antes de estalar meus dedos". Embora** _ **tenha**_ **produzido um efeito que pode ter uso tático.**

 **"** _ **Por**_ **que você ..."**

" **Criados por trouxas, os trouxas acham que é uma piada e que é engraçado. Sério, foi o que aconteceu. Desculpe, mas você pode me lembrar seu nome?"**

" **Eu sou Ernie Macmillan", disse o Lufa-lufa. Ele estendeu a mão e Harry sacudiu. "Honrado em conhecê-lo".**

 **Harry executou um leve arco. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, pule a coisa honrada".**

 **Então os outros meninos se aglomeraram ao redor dele e houve uma súbita inundação de apresentações.**

 **Quando terminaram, Harry engoliu em seco. Isso seria muito difícil. "Um ... se todos me desculparem ... eu tenho algo a dizer a Neville -"**

 **Todos os olhos se voltaram para Neville, que deu um passo para trás, seu rosto parecia apreensivo.**

" **Eu suponho", Neville disse com uma pequena voz, "você vai dizer que eu deveria ter sido mais corajoso"**

" **Oh, não, nada disso!" Harry disse apressadamente. "Nada a ver com isso . É apenas, um, algo que o Chapéu Seletor me disse -"**

 **De repente, os outros meninos pareciam** _ **muito**_ **interessados, exceto por Neville, que estava ainda** _ **mais**_ **preocupado.**

 **Parecia haver algo bloqueando a garganta de Harry. Ele sabia que ele deveria simplesmente exalar, e era como se ele tivesse engolido um grande tijolo que estava preso no caminho.**

 **Era como se Harry tivesse que controlar manualmente seus lábios e produzir cada sílaba individualmente, mas conseguiu que isso acontecesse. "Eu sinto muito." Ele exalou e respirou fundo. "Pelo que eu fiz, um, no outro dia. Você ... não precisa ser misericordioso sobre isso ou qualquer coisa, vou entender se você me odiar. Isso não é sobre mim tentando parecer legal, pedindo desculpas Ou você tem que aceitá-lo. O que eu fiz foi errado".**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **Neville apertou seus livros mais apertados em seu peito. "Por que você fez isso?" Ele disse com uma voz fina e vacilante. Ele piscou, como se estivesse tentando reter as lágrimas. "Por que todos me fazem isso, até mesmo o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?"**

 **Harry de repente sentiu-se mais pequeno do que jamais teve em sua vida. "Me desculpe", disse Harry novamente, sua voz agora enrugada. "É só ... você parecia tão assustado, era como um sinal sobre sua cabeça dizendo 'vítima', e eu queria mostrar-lhe que as coisas** _ **nem**_ **sempre acabam de maneira ruim, que às vezes os monstros lhe dão chocolate ... Eu pensei que se eu lhe mostrasse, você poderia perceber que não havia tanto a se temer ..."**

" **Mas há"** _ **,**_ **sussurrou Neville. "Você viu isso hoje, tem sim!"**

" **Eles não teriam feito nada realmente ruim diante de testemunhas. Sua principal arma é o medo. É por isso que você é o alvo, porque eles podem ver que você está com medo. Eu queria fazer você ter menos medo ... mostrar-lhe que o medo era pior do que a própria coisa ... ou era o que eu disse a mim mesmo, mas o Chapéu Seletor me disse que estava mentindo para mim e que eu realmente fiz isso porque era divertido. Então é por isso que estou me desculpa -"**

" **Você me machucou", disse Neville. "Agora, quando você me pegou e me afastou deles". Neville estendeu o braço e apontou para onde Harry o agarrou. "Eu talvez tenha um hematoma mais tarde do quão forte você puxou. Você me machucou pior do que qualquer coisa que os Sonserinos fizeram trombando em mim, na verdade".**

" **Neville!", Sibilou Ernie. "Ele estava tentando salvá-lo!"**

" **Desculpe", sussurrou Harry. "Quando vi o que estava acontecendo acabei ficando ... realmente com raiva ..."**

 **Neville olhou para ele de forma constante. "Então você me puxou muito duro e se colocou onde eu estava e falou, 'olá, eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'".**

 **Harry assentiu.**

" **Eu acho que você vai ser realmente legal algum dia", disse Neville. "Mas agora, você não é".**

 **Harry engoliu o nó súbito em sua garganta e se afastou. Ele continuou pelo corredor até o cruzamento, depois virou a esquerda para um corredor e continuou caminhando, cegamente.**

 **O que ele** _ **deveria**_ **aprender aqui? Nunca fique com raiva? Ele não tinha certeza de que ele poderia ter feito algo sem estar zangado e quem sabe o que aconteceria com Neville e seus livros então. Além disso, Harry tinha lido livros de fantasia suficientes para saber como isso seria. Ele tentaria suprimir a raiva e ele falharia e ela continuaria saindo novamente. E depois dessa longa jornada de autodescoberta ele descobriria que a raiva era parte de si mesmo e só por aceitá-la poderia aprender a usá-la com sabedoria.** _ **Star Wars**_ **foi o único universo em que a resposta** _ **era**_ **realmente que você deveria se separar completamente das emoções negativas, e algo sobre Yoda sempre fez Harry odiar o pequeno idiota verde.**

 **Então, o óbvio plano de poupança de tempo era ignorar a jornada de autodescoberta e ir direto para a parte em que ele percebeu que só aceitando sua raiva como parte de si poderia manter o controle dela.**

 **O problema era que ele não se** _ **sentia**_ **fora de controle quando estava com raiva. A raiva fria o fez sentir como se ele estivesse** _ **no**_ **controle. Foi só quando ele olhou para trás que os** _ **eventos como um todo**_ **pareciam ter… explodido fora de controle, de alguma forma.**

 **Ele se perguntou o quanto o Mestre do Jogo se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa e se ganhou ou perdeu pontos por isso. O próprio Harry sentiu como se tivesse perdido alguns pontos e ele tinha certeza de que a velha senhora da foto lhe teria dito que era a única opinião que importava.**

 **E Harry também estava se perguntando se o Mestre do Jogo havia enviado a Professora Sprout. Era o pensamento lógico: a nota ameaçava notificar as Autoridades do Jogo, e então a Professora Sprout apareceu. Talvez a Professora Sprout** _ **fosse**_ **o Mestre do Jogo – a Diretora** __ _ **da Casa Lufa Lufa-lufa**_ **seria a** _ **última**_ **pessoa que alguém suspeitaria, o que deveria colocá-la no topo da lista de Harry. Ele também havia lido uma ou duas novelas de mistério.**

" **Então, como eu estou no jogo?" Harry disse em voz alta.**

 **Uma folha de papel voou sobre a cabeça, como se alguém a jogasse por trás dele - Harry virou-se, mas não havia ninguém lá - e quando Harry voltou a girar, a nota estava no chão.**

 **A nota dizia:**

 **PONTOS POR ESTILO: 10  
PONTOS POR JUÍZO: -3.000.000  
BÔNUS DE PONTOS PARA A CASA CORVINAL: 70  
PONTOS ATUAIS: -2,999,871  
TURNOS RESTANTES: 2 **

_"_ _ **Menos três milhões de pontos?"**_ **Harry disse com indignação para o corredor vazio. "Isso parece excessivo! Quero apresentar um apelo às Autoridades do Jogo! E como devo somar três milhões de pontos nos próximos dois turnos?"**

 **Outra nota voou sobre sua cabeça.**

 **APELO: FALHOU  
FAZER AS PERGUNTAS ERRADAS: -1,000,000,000,000 POINTS  
PONTOS ATUAIS: -1,000,002,999,871  
TURNOS RESTANTES: 1 **

**Harry desistiu. Com um turno, tudo o que podia fazer era verbalizar seu melhor palpite, mesmo que não fosse muito bom. "Meu palpite é que o jogo representa a vida".**

 **Uma folha de papel final voou sobre a cabeça, lendo:**

 **TENTATIVA FALHA  
FALHOU FALHOU FALHOU  
AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE  
PONTOS ATUAIS: MENOS INFINITO  
** **VOCÊ PERDEU O JOGO**

 **INSTRUÇÃO FINAL:** _ **  
Vá para o escritório da professora McGonagall**_

 **A última linha estava em sua própria caligrafia.**

 **Harry olhou para a última linha por um tempo, então encolheu os ombros. Certo. O escritório da professora McGonagall seria. Se** _ **ela**_ **for o Mestre do Jogo ...**

 **Ok, honestamente, Harry não tinha ideia de como ele se sentiria se a professora McGonagall fosse o Mestre do Jogo. Sua mente estava apenas desenhando um espaço completamente em branco. Era, literalmente, inimaginável.**

 **Um par de retratos mais tarde - não era uma longa viagem, o escritório da professora McGonagall não estava longe da sala de aula de Transfiguração, pelo menos não nas segundas-feiras em anos ímpares - Harry estava fora da porta do escritório.**

 **Ele bateu.**

" **Entre", disse a voz abafada da professora McGonagall.**

 **Ele entrou.**


	14. Capítulo 13: O desconhecido e o Incognos

**Capítulo 13: O desconhecido e o Incognoscível**

 **"** **Entre"** **, disse a voz abafada da professora McGonagall.**

 **Harry entrou.**

 **O escritório da diretora adjunta era limpo e bem organizado. Na parede, imediatamente ao lado da mesa, havia um labirinto de gavetas de madeira de todas as formas e tamanhos, a maioria com vários pergaminhos empurrados dentro deles, e de alguma forma era muito claro que a professora McGonagall sabia exatamente o que havia em qualquer gaveta, mesmo que ninguém mais soubesse. Um único pergaminho estava na mesa, que estava, além do pergaminho, limpa. Atrás da escrivaninha havia uma porta fechada barrada com várias fechaduras.**

 **A professora McGonagall estava sentada em um banco sem apoio atrás da mesa, parecendo intrigada - seus olhos se abriram, com talvez uma pequena nota de apreensão, quando viu Harry.**

" **Sr. Potter?" Disse a professora McGonagall. "Porque você está aqui?"**

 **A mente de Harry ficou em branco. Ele tinha sido instruído pelo jogo para vir aqui, ele estava esperando que** _ **ela**_ **tivesse algo em mente ...**

" **Sr. Potter?" Disse a professora McGonagall, começando a ficar um pouco irritada.**

 **Felizmente, o cérebro em pânico de Harry lembrou neste momento que ele** _ **tinha**_ **algo que ele estava planejando discutir com a professora McGonagall. Algo importante que valia a pena incomoda-lá.**

" **Hum ..." disse Harry. "Se houver algum feitiço, você pode usar para garantir que ninguém esteja ouvindo ..."**

 **A professora McGonagall levantou-se da cadeira, fechou firmemente a porta exterior tirou a varinha e começou a dizer feitiços.**

 **Foi nesse ponto que Harry percebeu que ele estava confrontado com uma oportunidade inestimável e possivelmente insubstituível para oferecer à Professora McGonagall um Comed-Chá e ele não podia acreditar que ele estava pensando seriamente e não teria problema pois o refrigerante desapareceria após alguns segundos e ele disse a essa parte de si mesmo que** _ **calasse**_ _**a**_ _**boca.**_

 **Ela o fez, e Harry começou a organizar mentalmente o que ele diria. Ele não planejou ter essa discussão tão cedo, mas enquanto ele estivesse aqui ...**

 **A professora McGonagall terminou um feitiço que soava muito mais antigo do que o latim, e então se sentou novamente.**

" **Muito bem", ela disse com uma voz tranquila. "Ninguém está ouvindo". Seu rosto estava bastante apertado.**

 _ **Ah, certo, ela está esperando que eu a chantei por informações sobre a profecia.**_

 **Eh, Harry voltaria a isso outro dia.**

" **É sobre o incidente com o Chapéu Seletor", disse Harry. A professora McGonagall piscou. "Um ... Eu acho que há um feitiço extra no Chapéu Seletor, algo que o Chapéu Seletor em si não sabe, algo que desencadeia quando o Chapéu Seletor diz Sonserina. Ouvi uma mensagem que eu tenho certeza de que os Corvinais não deveriam ouvir. Ela veio no momento em que o Chapéu Seletor estava fora da minha cabeça e senti a conexão quebrar. Soou como um silvo e como inglês ao mesmo tempo," Houve uma brusca inspiração por parte da professora McGonagall "e disse: Saudações de Slytherin a Sonserino, se você buscas meus segredos, fale com minha cobra".**

 **A professora McGonagall sentou-se com a boca aberta, olhando para Harry como se ele tivesse crescido mais duas cabeças.**

" **Então ..." A professora McGonagall disse lentamente, como se não pudesse acreditar nas palavras que estavam saindo de seus próprios lábios, "você decidiu vir pra mim imediatamente e me contar sobre isso".**

" **Bem, sim, é claro", disse Harry. Não havia necessidade de admitir quanto tempo ele levara para pensar nisso. "Ao contrário de, digamos, tentar pesquisá-lo sozinho, ou dizer a qualquer uma das outras crianças".**

" **Eu ... entendo", disse a professora McGonagall. "E se, talvez, você descobrisse a entrada da lendária Câmara dos Segredos de Salazar Slytherin, uma entrada que você, e você sozinho, poderia abrir ..."**

" **Eu fecharia a entrada e informaria imediatamente para que uma equipe de arqueólogos mágicos experientes pudesse ser montada", disse Harry prontamente. "Então eu abriria a entrada novamente e eles iriam com muito cuidado para se certificar de que não havia nada de perigoso. Posso entrar mais tarde para olhar ao redor, ou se eles precisassem que eu abra outra coisa, mas seria depois da área ter sido declarada limpa e eles tenham fotografias de como tudo parecia antes que as pessoas começassem a mexer nesse local histórico inestimável".**

 **A professora McGonagall sentou-se com a boca aberta, olhando para ele como se ele tivesse se transformado em um gato.**

 **"É óbvio se você não é um Grifinório", Harry disse gentilmente.**

" **Eu acho", disse a professora McGonagall com uma voz bastante sufocada, "que você subestima a raridade do senso comum, Sr. Potter".**

 **Isso pareceu certo. Embora ... "Um Lufa-lufa teria dito o mesmo".**

 **McGonagall fez uma pausa, admirada. "Isso é verdade".**

" **O Chapéu Seletor me ofereceu Lufa-lufa".**

 **Ela piscou para ele como se não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. "Realmente?"**

" **Sim."**

" **Sr. Potter", McGonagall disse, e agora sua voz era baixa, "cinco décadas atrás foi a última vez que um estudante morreu nas paredes de Hogwarts, e agora tenho certeza de que cinco décadas atrás foi a última vez que alguém ouviu essa mensagem"**

 **Um arrepio passou por Harry. "Então eu terei muita certeza de não tomar qualquer ação sobre este assunto sem consultá-la, Professora McGonagall". Ele fez uma pausa. "E eu posso sugerir que você junte as melhores pessoas que você pode encontrar e veja se é possível retirar esse feitiço extra do Chapéu Seletor ... e se você não puder fazer isso, talvez colocar outro feitiço, um Quietus que ativa-se brevemente apenas quando o Chapéu está sendo removido da cabeça de um estudante, que pode funcionar como um patch. Pronto, não há mais estudantes mortos". Harry assentiu com satisfação.**

 **A professora McGonagall parecia ainda mais atordoada, como se tal coisa fosse imaginável. "Não posso conceder-lhe pontos suficientes por isso sem dar a Copa das Casas para a Corvinal de forma definitiva".**

" **Hum", disse Harry. "Eu prefiro não ganhar tantos pontos da Casa".**

 **Agora a professora McGonagall estava lhe dando um olhar estranho. "Por que não?"**

 **Harry estava tendo uma pequena dificuldade em colocá-lo em palavras. "Porque seria muito triste, você sabe? Como ... como de volta quando ainda estava tentando ir à escola no mundo trouxa, e sempre que houvesse um projeto de grupo, eu iria em frente e faria tudo eu mesmo porque os outros só me retardariam. Estou bem com ganhar muitos pontos, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas se eu ganhar o suficiente para ser decisivo em ganhar a Copa da Casa sozinho, é como se eu estivesse carregando Casa Corvinal nas minhas costas e isso é muito triste."**

" **Entendo ..." McGonagall disse hesitante. Era evidente que essa maneira de pensar nunca tinha ocorrido para ela. "Suponho que eu apenas lhe concordei cinquenta pontos, então?"**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça novamente. "Não é justo para as outras crianças se eu ganhar muitos pontos pelas coisas adultas de que eu posso fazer parte e eles não podem. Como Terry Boot deve ganhar cinquenta pontos por relatar um sussurro que ele ouviu do Chapéu Seletor? Não seria justo".**

" **Eu vejo por que o chapéu de classificação ofereceu Lufa-lufa", disse a professora McGonagall. Ela estava olhando para ele com um estranho respeito.**

 **Isso fez Harry engasgar um pouco. Ele pensou honestamente que ele não era digno de Lufa-lufa. Que o Chapéu Seletor acabava de tentar empurrá-lo para qualquer lugar, exceto Corvinal, em uma casa cujas virtudes ele não tinha ...**

 **A professora McGonagall estava sorrindo agora. "E se eu tentar dar-lhe dez pontos ...?"**

" **Você vai explicar de onde esses dez pontos vieram, se alguém pergunta? Pode haver muitos Sonserinos, e eu não quero dizer as crianças em Hogwarts, que estariam verdadeiramente bravos se soubessem sobre o feitiço que está sendo retirado do Chapéu Seletor e descobrissem que eu estava envolvido. Então, acho que o segredo absoluto é a melhor parte do valor. Não há necessidade de me agradecer, senhora, a virtude é sua própria recompensa".**

" **Então que assim seja", disse a professora McGonagall, "mas eu tenho uma outra coisa muito especial para te dar. Vejo que eu o tenho injustiçado muito em meus pensamentos, Sr. Potter. Aguarde aqui".**

 **Ela se levantou, foi até a porta trancada, acenou sua varinha, e uma espécie de cortina borrada surgiu em torno dela. Harry não podia ver nem ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Poucos minutos depois, o borrão desapareceu e a professora McGonagall estava de pé, de frente para ele, com a porta atrás dela, como se não tivesse sido aberta.**

 **E a professora McGonagall estendeu em uma mão um colar, uma fina corrente dourada que trazia no centro um círculo de prata, dentro do qual estava o dispositivo de uma ampulheta. Na outra mão havia um panfleto dobrado. "Isto é para você", disse ela.**

 **Uau! Ele ganharia algum tipo de item mágico puro como uma recompensa de missão! Aparentemente, esse negócio com a recusa de ofertas de recompensas monetárias até obter um item mágico realmente funcionava na vida real, e não apenas em jogos de computador.**

 **Harry aceitou seu novo colar, sorrindo. "O que é isso?"**

 **A professora McGonagall respirou fundo. "Sr. Potter, este é um item que normalmente é emprestado apenas a crianças que já se mostraram ser altamente responsáveis, para ajudá-los com horários de classe difíceis". McGonagall hesitou, como se estivesse prestes a adicionar algo mais. "Devo enfatizar, Sr. Potter, que a verdadeira natureza deste item é secreta e que você não deve contar a nenhum dos outros alunos sobre isso, ou deixá-los vê-lo usá-lo. Se isso não é aceitável para você, então você pode devolvê-lo agora."**

" **Eu posso manter segredos", disse Harry. "Então, o que ele faz?"**

" **No que diz respeito aos outros alunos, este é um guincho de Spinster e é usado para tratar uma doença mágica rara e não contagiosa chamada Duplicação Espontânea. Você o usa sob suas roupas e, enquanto não tem motivo para mostrar isso para qualquer um, você também não tem motivos para tratá-lo como um horrível segredo. Os guinchos de Spinster não são interessantes. Você entende, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry assentiu, seu sorriso aumentando. Ele sentiu o trabalho de um Sonserino** _ **competente**_ **. "E o que ele realmente faz?"**

 **"É um Vira-Tempo. Cada giro da ampulheta envia-lhe uma hora de volta no tempo. Então, se você usá-lo para voltar duas horas todos os dias, você sempre deve poder dormir no mesmo horário".**

 **A suspensão de incredulidade de Harry explodiu completamente pela janela.**

 _ **Você está me dando uma máquina do tempo para tratar meu transtorno do sono.**_

 _ **Você está me dando uma MÁQUINA DO TEMPO para tratar minha DESORDEM DE SONO.**_

 _ **VOCÊ**_ **ME DÁ UM MÁQUINA** __ _ **DO**_ **TEMPO** __ _ **PARA**_ **TRATAR MEU TRANSTORNO DO SONO** __ _ **.**_

" **Ehehehehhheheh ..." disse a boca de Harry. Ele agora estava segurando o colar longe dele como se fosse uma bomba ao vivo. Bem, não, não como se fosse uma bomba ao vivo, isso não** _ **começou**_ **a descrever a gravidade da situação. Harry segurou o colar longe dele como se fosse uma máquina do tempo.**

 _ **Diga, Professor McGonagall, você sabia que a matéria comum invertida no horizonte parece exatamente como a antimatéria?**_ _**Por que sim, sim!**_ _**Você sabia que um quilograma de antimatéria encontrando um quilograma de matéria aniquilaria em uma explosão equivalente a 43 milhões de toneladas de TNT?**_ _**Você percebe que eu mesmo peso 41 quilos e que a explosão resultante deixaria uma CRATERA GIGANTE FUMEGANTE ONDE DEVIA SER A ESCÓCIA?**_

" **Com licença", Harry conseguiu dizer, "mas isso é realmente, realmente, realmente, REALMENTE PERIGOSO!" A voz de Harry não se levantou para um grito, ele não poderia gritar alto o suficiente para fazer essa situação justiça, então não havia nenhum motivo para tentar.**

 **A professora McGonagall o encarou com carinho tolerante. "Estou feliz que você esteja levando isso a sério, Sr. Potter, mas o Vira-Tempo não é tão perigoso. Nós não os entregaríamos a crianças se fossem".**

" **Realmente", disse Harry. "Ahahahaha. Claro que você não daria máquinas do tempo para crianças se fossem perigosas, o que eu estava pensando? Então, apenas para ser claro, espirrar neste dispositivo não me enviará para a Idade Média onde eu vou correr sobre Gutenberg com uma Carreta e evitar o Iluminismo? Porque, você sabe, eu odeio quando isso acontece comigo".**

 **Os lábios de McGonagall estavam torcendo dessa forma quando ela tentava não sorrir. Ela ofereceu a Harry o panfleto que ela estava segurando, mas Harry estava, cuidadosamente, segurando o colar com as duas mãos e olhando para a ampulheta para se certificar de que não estava prestes a girar. "Não se preocupe", disse McGonagall depois de uma pausa momentânea, quando ficou claro que Harry não iria se mover, "isso não pode acontecer, Sr. Potter. O Vira-Tempo não pode ser usado para voltar mais do que seis horas. Não pode ser usado mais de seis vezes em qualquer dia".**

" **Oh, bom, muito bom, isso. E se alguém toca em mim, o Vira-Tempo não vai quebrar e não trilhará todo o castelo de Hogwarts em um ciclo repetido de quintas-feiras".**

" **Bem, eles podem ser frágeis ...", disse McGonagall. "E eu acho que ouvi falar de coisas estranhas acontecendo se quebrarem. Mas nada assim!"**

" **Talvez", Harry disse quando poderia falar novamente "você devesse fornecer suas máquinas do tempo com algum tipo de concha protetora, em vez de deixar o vidro exposto, para evitar que isso aconteça".**

 **McGonagall parecia bastante impressionado. "Essa é uma excelente ideia, Sr. Potter. Vou informar o Ministério dessa ideia."**

 _ **É isso mesmo, é oficial agora, eles ratificaram no Parlamento, todos no mundo mágico são completamente estúpidos.**_

" **E enquanto eu odeio ser todo FILOSÓFICO"** _ **,**_ **Harry tentou desesperadamente baixar sua voz para algo sob um grito "alguém pensou sobre as IMPLICAÇÕES de voltar seis horas e fazer algo que muda o tempo, o que pode muito bem APAGAR TODAS AS PESSOAS AFETADAS E SUBSTITUÍ-LOS POR DIFERENTES VERSÕES-"**

" **Oh, você não pode mudar o tempo!" A professora McGonagall interrompeu. "Bom céu, Sr. Potter, você acha que isso seria permitido a estudantes se isso fosse possível? E se alguém tentasse mudar os resultados dos testes?"**

 **Harry tomou um momento para processar isso. Suas mãos relaxaram, apenas um pouco, de seu aperto branco na corrente de ampulheta. Como se ele não estivesse segurando uma máquina do tempo, apenas uma ogiva nuclear viva.**

" **Então ..." Harry disse devagar. "As pessoas só acham que o universo ... parece ser auto-consistente, de alguma forma, mesmo que tenha um método de viagem no tempo nele. Se eu e meu eu futuro interagirem, então eu veremos as mesmas coisas, mesmo que, no meu primeiro percurso, meu futuro eu já está agindo com pleno conhecimento de coisas que, da minha própria perspectiva, ainda não aconteceram ... "A voz de Harry acabou com a inadequação do inglês.**

" **Correto, eu acho", disse a professora McGonagall. "Embora os feiticeiros sejam aconselhados a evitar ser vistos pelos seus eus passados. Se você estiver participando de duas aulas ao mesmo tempo e você precisa cruzar com você mesmo, por exemplo, a primeira versão de você deve se afastar e fechar os olhos por um tempo conhecido - você já tem um relógio, bom - para que o futuro você possa passar. Tudo está lá no panfleto".**

" **Ahahahaa. E o que acontece quando alguém ignora esse conselho?"**

 **A professora McGonagall franziu os lábios. "Eu entendo que pode ser bastante desconcertante".**

" **E não, digamos, criar um paradoxo que destrói o universo".**

 **Ela sorriu tolerantemente. "Sr. Potter, acho que me lembraria de ouvir se isso já tivesse acontecido".**

" **ISSO NÃO É CONFIÁVEL! VOCÊS NUNCA ESCUTARAM O PRINCÍPIO ANTRÓPICO? E QUE IDIOTA CONSTRUIU UMA DESTAS COISAS PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ?"**

 **A professora McGonagall realmente riu. Era um som agradável e alegre que parecia surpreendentemente fora de lugar naquele rosto severo. "Você está tendo outro 'você se transformou em um gato' momento, não é, Sr. Potter. Você provavelmente não quer ouvir isso, mas é realmente uma graça."**

" **Transformar-se em um gato nem sequer começa a comparar com isso. Você sabe até esse momento eu tive esse pensamento suprimido em algum lugar da minha mente que a única resposta restante era que meu universo inteiro era uma simulação de computador como no livro Simulacron 3, mas agora mesmo isso é descartado porque este pequeno brinquedo NÃO É** **COMPUTÁVEL POR TURING! Uma máquina Turing poderia simular voltar a um momento definido do passado e computar um futuro diferente a partir daí, uma máquina oracle poderia confiar no comportamento de suspensão das máquinas de ordem inferior, mas o que você está dizendo é que a realidade, de alguma forma, calcula consistentemente em uma varredura usando informações que não aconteceram ... ainda ... "**

 **A realização atingiu Harry como um golpe de uma pilhadeira.**

 **Tudo fazia sentido agora. Tudo** _ **finalmente**_ **fez sentido.**

 _"_ _ **É ASSIM QUE O COMED-CHÁ FUNCIONA!**_ **Claro** _ **!**_ **O feitiço não** _ **força**_ **eventos engraçados a acontecer, isso só faz você** _ **sentir um impulso para beber**_ **antes de coisas engraçadas acontecerem de qualquer maneira! Eu sou tão tolo, eu deveria ter percebido quando senti o impulso de beber o Comed-Chá antes do segundo discurso de Dumbledore,** _ **não**_ **bebi e, em seguida, engasguei com a minha própria saliva - beber o Comed-Chá não causa a comédia, a comédia faz você querer beber o Comed-Chá! Eu vi que os dois eventos foram correlacionados e assumiu que o Comed-Chá teve que ser a causa e a comédia teve que ser o efeito porque eu pensei que a causa temporal causou causalidade e os gráficos causais tiveram que ser acíclicos, MAS TUDO FAZ SENTIDO QUANDO VOCÊ DESENHA AS SETAS CAUSAIS VOLTANDO NO TEMPO** _ **!**_ **"**

 **A realização atingiu Harry como uma segunda pilhadeira.**

 **Ele conseguiu ficar quieto, fazendo apenas um pequeno estrangulamento como um gatinho moribundo quando percebeu quem colocou a nota na cama dele esta manhã.**

 **Os olhos do professor McGonagall estavam acesos. "Depois de se formar, ou possivelmente até antes, você realmente deve ensinar algumas dessas teorias trouxas em Hogwarts, o Sr. Potter. Elas parecem bastante fascinantes, mesmo que estejam todas erradas".**

" **Glehhahhh ..."**

 **A professora McGonagall ofereceu-lhe mais algumas brincadeiras, exigiu mais algumas promessas as quais Harry assentiu, disse algo sobre não falar com cobras onde alguém podia ouvi-lo, lembrou-o de ler o panfleto e, de alguma forma, Harry encontrou-se de fora do escritório com a porta fechada firmemente atrás dele.**

" **Gaahhhrrrraa ..." disse Harry.**

 **Por que sim, sua mente** _ **foi**_ **explodida.**

 **Não menos importante, pelo fato de que, se não fosse pela pegadinha, ele poderia muito bem nunca ter obtido um Vira-Tempo em primeiro lugar.**

 **Ou a professora McGonagall teria dado a ele de qualquer maneira, só mais tarde no dia, quando ele conversasse para perguntar sobre seu distúrbio do sono ou contar a ela sobre a mensagem do Chapéu Seletor? E ele, naquela época, pregaria uma peça em si mesmo, o que o levaria a conseguir o Vira-Tempo** _ **mais cedo?**_ **Então, a única possibilidade** _ **auto-consistente**_ **é aquela em que a pegadinha começou antes mesmo de Harry acordar pela manhã ...?**

 **Harry encontrou-se considerando, pela primeira vez em sua vida, que a resposta a sua pergunta poderia ser literalmente** _ **inconcebível.**_ **Isso, uma vez que seu próprio cérebro continha neurônios que só funcionavam adiante no tempo, não havia** _ **nada que**_ **seu cérebro pudesse fazer, nenhuma operação que poderia realizar, que seria conjugada com a operação de um Vira-Tempo.**

 **Até esse ponto, Harry tinha vivido com a admoestação de ET Jaynes que, se você ignorasse um fenômeno, isso era um fato sobre seu próprio estado de espírito, não um fato sobre o fenômeno em si; Que sua incerteza era um fato sobre você, não um fato sobre o que você estava incerto; Que a ignorância existia na mente, não na realidade; Que um mapa em branco não corresponde a um território em branco. Havia questões misteriosas, mas uma resposta misteriosa era uma contradição em termos. Um fenômeno poderia ser misterioso** _ **para**_ **alguma pessoa em particular, mas não poderia haver fenômenos misteriosos de si mesmos. Adorar um mistério sagrado era simplesmente adorar sua própria ignorância.**

 **Então Harry olhou para a magia e se recusou a ser intimidado. As pessoas não tem senso de história, elas aprendem sobre química e biologia e astronomia e pensam que essas matérias sempre foram a própria carne da ciência, que** _ **nunca foram**_ **misteriosas. As estrelas já haviam sido mistérios. Lorde** **Kelvin já chamou a natureza da vida e da biologia - a resposta dos músculos à vontade humana e a geração de árvores a partir de sementes - um mistério "infinitamente além" do alcance da ciência. (Não apenas um pouco mais além, perceba, mas** _ **infinitamente**_ **além. Lorde** **Kelvin certamente sentiu uma enorme carga emocional por** _ **não saber algo**_ **.) Todo mistério já resolvido tinha sido um enigma desde o início da espécie humana até que alguém o resolveu.**

 **Agora, pela primeira vez, ele estava contra a perspectiva de um mistério que ameaçava ser** _ **permanente**_ **. Se o tempo não funcionasse por redes causais acíclicas, então Harry não entendia o que significava causa e efeito; E se Harry não entendesse causas e efeitos, ele não entendia o tipo de coisa que a realidade poderia fazer; E era perfeitamente possível que sua mente humana nunca** _ **pudesse**_ **entender, porque seu cérebro era feito de** _ **neurônios de tempo linear antiquados,**_ **e isso acabou por ser um subconjunto empobrecido da realidade.**

 **No lado positivo, o Comed-Chá, que antes parecia todo-poderoso e todo-inacreditável, acabou por ter uma explicação muito mais simples. Que ele não viu** _ **simplesmente**_ **porque a verdade estava completamente fora de seu espaço de hipótese ou qualquer coisa que seu cérebro tivesse evoluído para compreender. Mas agora ele realmente conseguia entender, provavelmente. O que foi um pouco encorajador. Quase.**

 **Harry olhou para o relógio. Era quase as 11 da manhã, ele dormiu ontem à 1 da manhã, então, no estado natural, ele dormiria esta noite às 3 da manhã. Então, para dormir às 10h e acordar às 7 da manhã, ele teria que voltar cinco horas no total. O que significava que, se ele quisesse voltar para o dormitório por volta das 6 da manhã, antes que alguém estivesse acordado, seria melhor se apressar e ...**

 **Mesmo em** _ **retrospectiva,**_ **Harry não entendeu como ele tirou a** _ **metade**_ **do material envolvido na pegadinha. De onde veio a** _ **torta**_ **?**

 **Harry estava começando a ter medo de viajar no tempo.**

 **Por outro lado, ele tinha que admitir que** _ **tinha**_ **sido uma oportunidade insubstituível. Uma brincadeira que você só poderia fazer uma vez na vida, dentro das seis horas antes de quando você descobriu pela primeira vez sobre o Vira-Tempo.**

 **Na verdade, isso foi ainda** _ **mais**_ **intrigante, quando Harry pensou sobre isso. O tempo lhe apresentou a pegadinha concluída** **como um** _ **fato consumado**_ **e** _ **, no**_ **entanto, ficou bem claro o seu próprio trabalho. Conceito, execução e estilo de escrita. Todas as partes finalizadas, mesmo as que ele ainda não entendia.**

 **Bem, o tempo estava sendo desperdiçado** **e havia no máximo trinta horas em um dia. Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer, e ele poderia descobrir o resto, como a torta, enquanto ele estava trabalhando. Não havia como adiar. Ele não conseguiria fazer, exatamente, nada preso aqui no** _ **futuro.**_

* * *

 **Cinco horas antes, Harry estava entrando furtivamente em seu dormitório, com as vestes erguidas sobre a cabeça como um simples disfarce, no caso de alguém já estar em pé e vê-lo ao mesmo tempo que Harry estava deitado na cama. Ele não queria explicar a ninguém sobre seu pequeno problema médico com Duplicação Espontânea.**

 **Felizmente, parecia que todos ainda estavam dormindo.**

 **E também parecia haver uma caixa, embrulhada em papel vermelho e verde com uma fita dourada brilhante, deitada ao lado de sua cama. A imagem perfeita e estereotipada de um presente de natal, embora não fosse o Natal.**

 **Harry entrou tão suavemente quanto ele conseguiu, apenas no caso de alguém ter seu Quieter na função "baixo".**

 **Havia um envelope anexado à caixa, fechado por cera lisa sem um selo impressionado.**

 **Harry cuidadosamente cortou o envelope e tirou a carta de dentro.**

 **A carta dizia:**

 _ **Esta é a Capa da Invisibilidade de Ignotus Peverell, transmitida através de seus descendentes, os Potter.**_ _**Ao contrário de capas de magias menores, esta têm o poder de mantê-lo**_ _ **escondido**_ _ **, não apenas invisível.**_ _**Seu pai me emprestou para estudá-la pouco antes de morrer, e confesso que fiz muito bom uso ao longo dos anos.**_

 _ **No futuro, eu tenho que me dar bem com a desilusão, temo.**_ _**É hora de a Capa ser devolvida para você, seu herdeiro.**_ _**Eu pensei em fazer deste um presente de Natal, mas ela queria voltar a sua mão antes disso.**_ _**Parece esperar que você tenha necessite dela.**_ _**Use-a bem.**_

 _ **Sem dúvida, você já está pensando em todas as maravilhas maravilhosas, como as que seu pai cometeu em seus dias.**_ _**Se todos os seus feitos fossem conhecidos, toda mulher na Grifinória se reuniria para profanar seu túmulo.**_ _**Não devo tentar impedir que a história se repita, mas seja MAIS cuidado para não se revelar.**_ _**Se Dumbledore vir uma chance de possuir uma das Relíquias da Morte, ele nunca a deixaria escapar do seu alcance até o dia em que morrer.**_

 _ **Um Feliz Natal para você.**_

 **A nota não foi assinada.**

" **Espere", disse Harry, ficando para trás quando os outros meninos estavam prestes a deixar o dormitório da Corvinal. "Desculpe, há algo mais que eu tenho que fazer com o meu baú. Eu vou tomar café da manhã em alguns minutos".**

 **Terry Boot franziu o cenho para Harry. "É melhor você não pensar em mexer nas nossas coisas".**

 **Harry levantou uma mão. "Eu juro que não pretendo fazer nada com as suas coisas, que eu apenas pretendo acessar objetos que eu próprio possuo, que não tenho nenhuma intenção de praticar ou de outra forma agir de maneira questionável para com nenhum de vocês e que não prevejo essas intenções mudando antes de eu tomar café da manhã no Grande Salão".**

 **Terry franziu a testa. "Espere, isso é ..."**

" **Não se preocupe", disse Penelope Clearwater, que estava lá para orientá-los. "Não havia lacunas. Bem redigido, Potter, você deveria ser um advogado".**

 **Harry Potter piscou para isso. Ah, sim, um Conselheiro da Corvinal** _ **.**_ **"** **Obrigado", disse ele. "Eu acho."**

" **Quando você tentar** **encontrar o Grande Salão, você se perderá". Penélope afirmou isso nos tons de um fato plano e inargumentável. "Assim que você se perder, pergunte a um retrato como chegar ao primeiro andar. Pergunte a outro retrato no instante em que suspeita que você possa estar perdido novamente. Especialmente se parece que você está indo para cima e para cima. Se você estiver mais alto do que todo o castelo deve ser, pare e aguarde as equipes de busca. Caso contrário, vamos vê-lo novamente quatro meses depois e você será cinco meses mais velho e vestido com uma tanga e coberto de neve e isso é se você ficar dentro do castelo"** _ **.**_

" **Entendido", disse Harry, engolindo com força. "Hum, você não deveria dizer aos alunos esse tipo de coisa imediatamente?"**

 **Penélope suspirou. "O que, tudo que tem pra avisar? Isso levaria semanas. Você vai aprender enquanto anda". Ela se virou para ir, seguida pelos outros alunos. "Se eu não te ver no café da manhã em trinta minutos, Potter, vou começar a busca".**

 **Uma vez que todos se foram, Harry colocou a nota em sua cama - ele já havia escrito e todas as outras notas, trabalhando no nível da caverna antes que todos acordassem. Então, ele alcançou cuidadosamente o interior do campo de Quietus e puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade para fora da forma de adormecida de Harry-1.**

 **E, apenas pra causar discórdia, Harry colocou o manto na bolsa de Harry-1, sabendo que já seria assim.**

* * *

" **Posso ver que a mensagem seja transmitida para Cornelion Flubberwalt", disse a pintura de um homem com aristocracia e, de fato, um nariz perfeitamente normal. "Mas posso perguntar de onde veio originalmente?"**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros com uma habilidade de desamparo. "Foi-me dito que foi falada por uma voz vazia que surgiu de uma lacuna no próprio ar, uma lacuna que se abriu sobre um abismo ardente".**

* * *

" **Ei!" Hermione falou com indignação de seu lugar do outro lado da mesa do café da manhã. "Essa é a sobremesa de todos! Você não pode simplesmente pegar uma torta inteira e colocá-la na sua bolsa!"**

" **Eu não estou pegando uma torta, eu estou pegando duas. Desculpe a todos, tenho que correr agora!" Harry ignorou os gritos de indignação e deixou o Grande Salão. Ele precisava chegar a sua aula de Herbologia um pouco cedo.**

* * *

 **A professora Sprout o olhou bruscamente. "E como você sabe o que os Sonserinos estão planejando?"**

" **Eu não posso nomear minha fonte", disse Harry. "Na verdade, eu tenho que pedir-lhe para fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu. Apenas atue como se você encontrou eles naturalmente, enquanto você estava fazendo um trabalho, ou algo assim. Eu irei na frente assim que a Herbologia terminar. Eu acho que eu posso distrair os Sonserinos até a Professora chegar lá. Não sou fácil de assustar ou intimidar, e não acho que eles se atreveriam a machucar gravemente o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Embora ... Eu não estou pedindo que você corra nos corredores, mas eu apreciaria se você não parasse no caminho".**

 **A professora Sprout olhou para ele por um longo momento, depois sua expressão se suavizou. "Por favor seja cuidadoso com si mesmo, Harry Potter. E ... obrigada".**

" **Apenas tenha certeza de não chegar atrasada", disse Harry. "E lembre-se, quando você chegar lá, você não esperava me ver e essa conversa nunca aconteceu".**

* * *

 **Foi horrível, observar-se arrancar Neville do círculo de Sonserinos. Neville estava certo, ele usou muita força, muita força.**

" **Olá", Harry Potter disse friamente. "Eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."**

 **Oito meninos do primeiro ano, todos quase do mesmo tamanho. Um deles tinha uma cicatriz na testa e ele não estava agindo como os outros.**

 _ **Oh, poderia algum poder nos dar o presente  
De ver o nosso como outros nos veem!**_ _**  
Poderia de muitos erros nos livrar,**_ _**  
E da tola noção -**_

 **A professora McGonagall estava certa. O chapéu Seletor estava certo. Estava claro quando você via isso de fora.**

 **Havia algo errado com Harry Potter.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Consciência

**Capítulo 14: Consciência**

 **"** **Frigideiro!"**

 **Harry mergulhou um dedo no copo de água em sua mesa. Deve estar gelado. Mas estava morno, e morno permanecia. Novamente.**

 **Harry estava se sentindo muito, muito enganado.**

 **Havia centenas de livros de fantasia espalhados pela casa dos Verres. Harry tinha lido alguns. E estava começando a parecer que ele tinha um lado escuro misterioso. Então, depois que o copo de água se recusou a cooperar nas primeiras vezes, Harry olhou para a sala da aula de Encantos para se certificar de que ninguém estava assistindo, e então respirou profundamente, concentrou-se e se irritou. Pensou sobre os Sonserinos que implicaram com o Neville, e o jogo onde alguém derrubava seus livros toda vez que você tentava pegá-los de volta. Pensou sobre o que Draco Malfoy havia dito sobre a menina Lovegood, que tinha dez anos de idade, e como o Wizengamoto realmente operava ...**

 **E a fúria tinha entrado em seu sangue, ele estendeu a varinha em uma mão que tremia de ódio e disse em tons frios "** ** _Frigideiro!_** **"** **E absolutamente nada aconteceu.**

 **Harry tinha sido** _ **enganado.**_ **Ele queria escrever alguém e exigir um** _ **reembolso**_ **em seu lado sombrio, o qual, claramente,** _ **deveria**_ **ter um poder mágico irresistível, mas acabou por ser** _ **defeituoso.**_

" ** _Frigideiro!_** **"** **, Disse Hermione novamente da mesa ao lado dele. Sua água era gelo sólido e havia cristais brancos formados na borda de seu copo. Ela parecia estar totalmente atenta ao seu próprio trabalho e, de modo algum, consciente dos outros alunos que a encaravam com olhos detestáveis, que era (a) perigosamente desatento para ela ou (b) uma performance perfeitamente aprimorada subindo ao nível de fina arte.**

" **Oh, muito bom, senhorita Granger!" Chilreou Filius Flitwick, seu professor de encantos e chefe da Corvinal, um pequeno homenzinho sem sinais visíveis de ser um ex-campeão de duelo. "Excelente! Estupendo!"**

 **Harry esperava ser, no pior dos casos, o segundo atrás de Hermione. Harry preferiria que** _ **ela**_ **estivesse rivalizando** _ **ele, é**_ **claro, mas ele poderia ter aceitado o contrário.**

 **A partir de segunda-feira, Harry estava indo para o fundo da aula, uma posição para a qual ele era rival de forma comparável com todos os outros alunos criados por trouxas, exceto Hermione, que estava sozinha e sem rivais no topo, pobrezinha.**

 **O professor Flitwick estava de pé sobre a mesa de uma das outras crianças nacidas-trouxa e calmamente ajustando a maneira como ela estava segurando sua varinha.**

 **Harry olhou para Hermione. Ele engoliu em seco. Era o papel óbvio para ela no esquema das coisas ... "Hermione?" Harry disse tentativamente. "Você tem alguma ideia do que eu poderia estar fazendo de errado?"**

 **Os olhos de Hermione iluminaram-se com uma terrível luz de utilidade e algo na parte de trás do cérebro de Harry gritou com humilhação desesperada.**

 **Cinco minutos depois, a água de Harry parecia visivelmente mais fria do que a temperatura ambiente e Hermione lhe havia dado algumas ajudas verbais e disse-lhe para pronunciar o feitiço mais cuidadosamente da próxima vez e partiu para ajudar outra pessoa.**

 **O professor Flitwick lhe deu um ponto de casa por ajudá-lo.**

 **Harry estava rangendo os dentes com tanta força que o queixo dele doía e isso não estava ajudando sua pronúncia.**

 _ **Não me importo se é uma concorrência desleal.**_ _**Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo com duas horas extras todos os dias.**_ _**Eu vou sentar no meu baú e estudar até me equiparar com Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

" **A transfiguração é uma das magias mais complexas e perigosas que você aprenderá em Hogwarts", disse a professora McGonagall. Não havia vestígios de nenhuma leviandade sobre a face da velha e severa bruxa. "Qualquer um que brincar na minha classe vai sair e não voltar. Você foi avisado".**

 **Sua varinha caiu e bateu na mesa, que se transformou suavemente em um porco. Um par de estudantes nacidos-trouxas deram gritos pequenos. O porco olhou ao redor e bufou, parecendo confuso, e então se tornou uma mesa de novo.**

 **A professora de Transfiguração olhou ao redor da sala de aula, e então seus olhos se estabeleceram em um aluno.**

" **Sr. Potter", disse a professora McGonagall. "Você só recebeu seus livros escolares há alguns dias. Você já começou a ler seu livro de Transfiguração?"**

" **Não, desculpe professora", disse Harry.**

" **Você não precisa se desculpar, Sr. Potter, se você fosse obrigado a ler adiante, você teria sido dito para fazê-lo". Os dedos de McGonagall bateram na mesa na frente dela. "Sr. Potter, você gostaria de adivinhar se esta é uma mesa que eu transformei em um porco, ou se ele começou como um porco e eu removi brevemente a Transfiguração? Se você tivesse lido o primeiro capítulo do seu livro de texto, você saberia"**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry retrairão ligeiramente. "Eu acho que seria mais fácil começar com um porco, já que se ele começou como uma mesa, talvez não soubesse como se levantar".**

 **A professora McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça. "Nenhuma culpa para você, Sr. Potter, mas a resposta correta é que, na Transfiguração, você não se importa. As respostas erradas serão marcadas com extrema severidade, as questões deixadas em branco serão marcadas com grande clemência. Vocês devem aprender a saber o que Vocês não sabem. Se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, não importa o quão óbvio ou elementar, e você responde 'Não tenho certeza', não vou manter nada contra você e qualquer um que ri perderá pontos da Casa. Você pode me dizer por que essa regra existe, Sr. Potter?**

 _ **Porque um único erro na Transfiguração pode ser incrivelmente perigoso.**_ **"** **Não."**

" **Correto. A transfiguração é mais perigosa do que a Aparição, que não é ensinada até o seu sexto ano. Infelizmente, a Transfiguração deve ser aprendida e praticada em uma idade jovem para maximizar sua habilidade quando adultos. Portanto, isso é um assunto perigoso e você deve estar bastante assustado de cometer qualquer erro, porque nenhum dos meus alunos já foi ferido permanentemente e eu ficarei bastante irritada se algum de vocês for a primeira mancha no meu histórico".**

 **Vários alunos engoliram em seco.**

 **A professora McGonagall levantou-se e moveu-se para a parede atrás de sua mesa, que segurava uma tábua de madeira polida. "Há muitas razões pelas quais a Transfiguração é perigosa, mas uma razão está acima do resto". Ela produziu uma caneta curta com uma extremidade grossa e usou-a para esboçar letras em vermelho; Que ela sublinhou, usando o mesmo marcador, em azul:**

 **TRANSFIGURAÇÃO NÃO É PERMANENTE!**

" **A transfiguração não é permanente!" Disse a professora McGonagall. "A transfiguração não é permanente! A transfiguração não é permanente! Sr. Potter, suponha que um aluno transfigurou um bloco de madeira em um copo de água, e você o bebeu. O que você imagina pode acontecer com você quando a Transfiguração desapareceu?" Houve uma pausa. "Com licença, não deveria ter pedido isso a você, Sr. Potter, esqueci que você é abençoado com uma imaginação excepcionalmente pessimista -"**

" **Estou bem", Harry disse, engolindo com força. "Então, a primeira resposta é que eu não sei", a professora concordou com aprovação, "mas eu imagino que pode haver ... madeira no meu estômago e na minha corrente sanguínea e, se alguma daquela água tivesse sido absorvida no meu tecido corporal - seria polpa de madeira ou madeira maciça ou ... "A compreensão de magia de Harry falhou com ele. Ele não conseguia entender como a madeira era mapeada na água em primeiro lugar, então ele não conseguia entender o que aconteceria depois que as moléculas de água foram mexidas por movimentos térmicos comuns e a magia desapareceu e o mapeamento se inverteu.**

 **O rosto de McGonagall estava rígido. "Como o Sr. Potter argumentou corretamente, ele ficaria extremamente doente e exigiria Flooing imediato para o Hospital de St. Mungo para que ele tivesse alguma chance de sobrevivência. Por favor, abram seus livros na página 5."**

 **Mesmo sem qualquer som na imagem em movimento, você poderia dizer que a mulher com uma pele horrivelmente descolorida estava gritando.**

" **O criminoso que originalmente transformou o ouro em vinho e deu a essa mulher para beber, 'como pagamento da dívida', como ele disse, recebeu uma sentença de dez anos em Azkaban. Avance para a página 6. Isso é um dementador. Eles são os guardiões de Azkaban. Eles sugam sua magia, sua vida e quaisquer pensamentos felizes que você tenha. A foto na página 7 é do criminoso dez anos depois, em sua liberação. Você notará que ele está morto - Sim, Sr. Potter?"**

" **Professora", disse Harry, "se o pior acontecer em um caso como esse, existe alguma maneira de manter a Transfiguração?"**

" **Não", disse McGonagall sem rodeios. "Sustentar uma Transfiguração é um dreno constante em sua magia que escala com o tamanho da forma do alvo. E você precisaria recontatar o alvo a cada poucas horas, o que, em um caso como este, é impossível. Desastres como esse são irrecuperáveis!"**

 **A professora McGonagall inclinou-se para a frente, seu rosto muito duro. "Você absolutamente nunca em nenhuma circunstância irá transfigurar nada em um líquido ou um gás. Sem água, sem ar. Nada como a água, nada como o ar. Mesmo que não tenha a intenção de beber. O líquido se evapora, pequenos pedaços dele acabam no ar. Você não irá transformar qualquer coisa que será queimada. Isso fará fumaça e alguém poderia respirar aquela fumaça! Você nunca irá transformar qualquer coisa que possivelmente possa entrar no corpo de qualquer pessoa por qualquer meio. Sem comida. Nada que pareça com comida. Nem mesmo como uma brincadeira, onde você iria dizer-lhes sobre sua torta de lama antes de realmente comerem. Você nunca fará isso. Período. Dentro desta sala de aula ou fora dela ou em qualquer lugar. Isso ficou bem entendido por cada aluno?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry, Hermione e alguns outros. O resto pareceu sem palavras.**

 **"** _ **Isso é bem entendido por cada aluno?**_ **"**

" **Sim", disseram ou murmuraram ou sussurraram.**

" **Se você infringir qualquer uma dessas regras, você não estudará mais Transfiguração durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts. Repita junto comigo. Nunca transfiguro nada para um líquido ou gás".**

" **Eu nunca transformarei nada em um líquido ou gás", disseram os estudantes em um coro esfarrapado.**

" **Mais uma vez! Mais alto! Eu nunca transformarei nada em um líquido ou gás".**

" **Eu nunca transformarei nada em um líquido ou gás".**

" **Eu nunca transfiguro qualquer coisa que pareça comida ou qualquer outra coisa que vá dentro de um corpo humano".**

" **Eu nunca transformarei qualquer coisa que seja queimada porque poderia fazer fumaça".**

" **Você nunca irá transformar nada que pareça dinheiro, incluindo o dinheiro trouxa", disse a professora McGonagall. "Os goblins têm maneiras de descobrir quem o fez. Por uma questão de lei reconhecida, a nação goblin está em estado permanente de guerra com todos os falsificadores mágicos. Eles não enviarão Aurores. Eles enviarão um exército".**

" **Nunca transformarei nada que pareça dinheiro", repetiram os alunos.**

" **E acima de tudo", disse a professora McGonagall, "você não irá transformar qualquer alvo vivo, especialmente vocês mesmos. Isso o deixará muito doente e possivelmente morto, dependendo de como você se transfigurar e quanto tempo você mantém a mudança". A professora McGonagall fez uma pausa. "O Sr. Potter está atualmente segurando sua mão porque ele viu uma transformação de Animagus - especificamente, um ser humano se transformando em um gato e de volta. Mas uma transformação Animagus não é Transfiguração livre".**

 **A professora McGonagall tirou um pequeno pedaço de madeira do bolso. Com um toque de sua varinha tornou-se uma bola de vidro. Então ela disse "** ** _Crystferrium!_** **"** **E a bola de vidro tornou-se uma bola de aço. Ela bateu com sua varinha uma última vez e a bola de aço tornou-se um pedaço de madeira mais uma vez. "O Crystferrium transforma um objeto de vidro sólido em um objeto de aço sólido de forma semelhante. Não pode fazer o contrário, nem pode transformar uma mesa em porco. A forma mais geral de Transfiguração, Transfiguração livre, que você aprenderá aqui, é** **capaz de transformar qualquer alvo em qualquer objeto, pelo menos no que diz respeito à forma física. Por esse motivo, a Transfiguração livre deve ser feita sem palavras. Usar encantamentos exigiria palavras diferentes para cada transformação diferente entre objeto e alvo".**

 **A professora McGonagall deu a seus alunos um olhar afiado. "** _ **Alguns**_ **professores começam com os Encantos de Transfiguração e passam para a Transfiguração livre depois. Sim, isso seria muito mais fácil no começo. Mas isso pode configurá-lo em um molde pobre que prejudica suas habilidades mais tarde. Aqui você aprenderá a Transfiguração livre** _ **desde o**_ __ _ **Começo**_ **, o que requer que você lance o feitiço sem palavras, mantendo a forma do objeto, a forma do alvo e a transformação dentro de sua própria mente ".**

" **E para responder à pergunta do Sr. Potter", prosseguiu a Professora McGonagall, "é uma Transfiguração livre que você nunca deve fazer para qualquer alvo vivo. Existem encantos e poções que podem transformar de maneira segura, de forma reversível, alvos vivos de formas limitadas. Um Animagus com um membro faltando ainda está perdendo esse membro depois de se transformar, por exemplo. A Transfiguração gratuita não é segura. Seu corpo mudará enquanto estiver Transfigurado, a respiração, por exemplo, resulta em uma perda constante das coisas do corpo para o ar circundante. Quando a Transfiguração desaparece e seu corpo tenta voltar à sua forma original, não será capaz de fazê-lo. Se você pressionar sua varinha em seu corpo e se imaginar com cabelos dourados, depois seus cabelos cairão. Se você visualizar Você mesmo, como alguém com uma pele mais clara, vai ficar uma longa estadia em St. Mungo. E se você se transformar em uma forma corporal adulta, então, quando a Transfiguração desaparecer, você morrerá".**

 **Isso explicou por que ele viu coisas como meninos gordos, ou meninas menos do que perfeitamente bonitas. Ou pessoas idosas, por falar nisso. Isso não aconteceria se pudessem se transformar todas as manhãs ... Harry ergueu a mão e tentou sinalizar a professora McGonagall com os olhos.**

 **"** _ **Sim**_ **, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"É possível Transfigurar um alvo vivo em um alvo estático, como uma moeda - não, desculpe-me, desculpe-me terrivelmente, digamos uma bola de aço".**

 **A professora McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça. "Sr. Potter, mesmo os objetos inanimados sofrem pequenas mudanças internas ao longo do tempo. Não haveria mudanças visíveis em seu corpo depois, e durante, o primeiro minuto você não notaria nada de errado. Mas em uma hora você ficaria doente e em um dia você estaria morto".**

" **Erm, desculpe-me, então, se eu tivesse lido o primeiro capítulo, eu poderia ter adivinhado que a mesa era originalmente uma mesa e não um porco", disse Harry, "mas apenas se eu fizesse o pressuposto de que você não queria matar o porco, isso pode parecer altamente provável, mas - "**

" **Posso prever que marcar seus testes será uma fonte infinita de prazer para mim, Sr. Potter. Mas se você tiver outras perguntas, posso pedir-lhe que aguarde até depois da aula?"**

" **Não há mais perguntas, professora".**

" **Agora repita depois de mim", disse a professora McGonagall. "Eu nunca tentarei Transfigurar qualquer alvo vivo, especialmente eu, a menos que seja especificamente instruído a fazê-lo usando um charme ou poção especializada".**

" **Se eu não tenho certeza se uma Transfiguração é segura, não vou tentar até ter perguntado à Professora McGonagall ou ao Professor Flitwick ou ao Professor Snape ou ao Diretor, que são as únicas autoridades reconhecidas em Transfiguração em Hogwarts. Pedir outro aluno não é aceitável, mesmo que eles digam que eles se lembram de fazer a mesma pergunta".**

" **Mesmo que o atual Professor de Defesa em Hogwarts me diga que uma Transfiguração é segura, e mesmo que eu veja o Professor de Defesa fazê-lo e nada de ruim parece acontecer, não vou tentar isso sozinho".**

" **Tenho o direito absoluto de me recusar a realizar qualquer Transfiguração sobre a qual me sinto um pouco nervoso. Como nem mesmo o Diretor de Hogwarts pode me pedir para fazer o contrário, certamente não aceitarei qualquer ordem dessas do professor de Defesa, mesmo que o Professor de Defesa ameaçar deduzir uma centena de pontos da Casa e me expulsar".**

" **Se eu infringir qualquer uma dessas regras, não vou estudar mais a Transfiguração durante o meu tempo em Hogwarts".**

" **Vamos repetir essas regras no início de cada classe durante o primeiro mês", disse a professora McGonagall. "E agora, vamos começar com fósforos como objetos e agulhas como alvos ... guardem suas varinhas, obrigado, por 'começar' eu quis dizer que você começará a tomar notas".**

 **Meia hora antes do final da aula, a professora McGonagall entregou os fósforos.**

 **No final da aula, Hermione tinha um fosforo de aparência prateada e todo o resto da turma, nascido-trouxa ou de outra forma, tinham exatamente com o que começaram.**

 **A professora McGonagall concedeu Hermione outro ponto para Corvinal.**

* * *

 **Depois que a classe de Transfiguração foi dispensada, Hermione chegou à mesa de Harry enquanto Harry estava guardando seus livros na bolsa.**

" **Você sabe", Hermione disse com uma expressão inocente em seu rosto: "Ganhei dois pontos para Corvinal hoje".**

" **Sim, você ganhou", disse Harry em breve.**

" **Mas isso não foi tão bom quanto seus sete pontos", disse ela. "Eu acho que não sou tão inteligente quanto você".**

 **Harry terminou de alimentar seu dever de casa na bolsa e virou-se para Hermione com os olhos estreitados. Ele realmente esqueceu disso.**

 **Ela** _ **bateu as pestanas**_ **nele. "Nós temos lições todos os dias, no entanto. Me pergunto quanto tempo levará você a encontrar mais Lufa-lufas para resgatar? Hoje é segunda-feira. Então você tem até quinta-feira".**

 **Os dois olharam para os olhos uns dos outros, sem piscar.**

 **Harry falou primeiro. "É claro que você percebe que isso significa guerra".**

" **Eu não sabia que estávamos em paz".**

 **Todos os outros estudantes estavam assistindo com olhos fascinados. Todos os outros estudantes, mais, infelizmente, a professora McGonagall.**

" **Oh, Sr. Potter", cantou a professora McGonagall do outro lado da sala, "Tenho boas notícias para você. Madame Pomfrey aprovou sua sugestão para prevenir a quebra dos guinchos de Spimster e o plano é terminar o trabalho até o final da próxima semana. Eu diria que isso merece ... vamos chamar dez pontos para Corvinal".**

 **O rosto de Hermione estava vazio com a traição e o choque. Harry imaginou que seu próprio rosto não parecia muito diferente.**

 _"_ _ **Professora ..."**_ **Harry sibilou.**

" **Esses dez pontos são inquestionavelmente merecidos, Sr. Potter. Eu não entregaria os pontos da Casa por um capricho. Para você, poderia ter sido uma simples questão de ver algo frágil e sugerir uma maneira de protegê-lo, mas os guinchos de Spimster são caros, e o diretor não ficou feliz na última vez em que um quebrou." A professora McGonagall parecia pensativa. "Nossa, eu me pergunto se algum outro aluno já ganhou dezessete pontos para a Casa em seu primeiro dia de aulas. Eu vou ter que procurar isso, mas eu suspeito que seja um novo recorde. Talvez devêssemos ter um anúncio na hora do jantar?"**

" ** _PROFESSORA!_** **"** **Harry gritou. "Esta é a nossa guerra! Pare de se intrometer!"**

" **Agora você tem até a quinta da semana que vem, Sr. Potter. A não ser, é claro, você se envolva em algum tipo de prejuízo e perca pontos da Casa antes disso. Dirigindo-se a um professor com desrespeito, por exemplo". A professora McGonagall pôs um dedo na bochecha e pareceu reflexiva. "Espero que você atinja números negativos antes do final da sexta-feira".**

 **A boca de Harry fechou-se. Ele enviou seu melhor Brilho da Morte na direção de McGonagall, mas ela só parecia achar divertido.**

" **Sim, definitivamente um anúncio no jantar", pensou McGonagall. "Mas não faria bem ofender os Sonserinos, então o anúncio deve ser breve. Apenas o número de pontos e o fato do recorde ... e se alguém vem buscar ajuda com seus trabalhos escolares e ficar desapontado por você não ter nem mesmo começado a ler seus livros didáticos, você sempre pode encaminhá-los para a Senhorita Granger."**

" ** _Professora!_** **"** **, Disse Hermione com uma voz bastante aguda.**

 **A professora McGonagall a ignorou. "Hm, eu me pergunto quanto tempo demorará antes da Senhorita Granger fazer algo merecedor de um 'anúncio no jantar' estou ansiosa para ver isso, seja o que for".**

 **Harry e Hermione, por consentimento mútuo, viraram-se e saíram da sala de aula. Eles foram seguidos por uma trilha de Corvinais hipnotizados.**

" **Hum", disse Harry. "Ainda estamos combinados para depois do jantar?"**

" **Claro", disse Hermione. "Eu não gostaria que você ficasse mais atrasado em seus estudos".**

" **Mesmo? Obrigado. E deixe-me dizer que, tão brilhante como você já é, eu não posso ajudar, mas me pergunto o que você será, uma vez que você tenha algum treinamento elementar em racionalidade".**

" **Isso é realmente útil? Não pareceu ajudá-lo com encantos ou transfiguração".**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa.**

" **Bem, eu só obtive meus livros escolares há quatro dias. Por isso, tive que ganhar os dezessete pontos de casa sem usar minha varinha".**

" **Quatro dias atrás? Talvez você não consiga ler oito livros em quatro dias, mas você pode ter, pelo menos, lido um. Quantos dias será necessário para terminar a essa altura? Você conhece toda essa matemática, então você pode me dizer o que é oito vezes quatro divididos por zero?"**

" **Eu tenho aulas agora, o que você não teve, mas os fins de semana são gratuitos, então ... limite de oito vezes quatro dividido por epsilon, enquanto o epsilon se aproxima de zero mais ... 10:47 no domingo".**

" **Eu fiz isso em três dias na verdade".**

" **2:47 PM no sábado então. Tenho certeza que vou encontrar o tempo em algum lugar".**

 **E houve uma noite e houve uma manhã, o primeiro dia.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Pensamento Alternativo

**Capítulo 15: Pensamento Alternativo**

 **Assim que entrou na sala da aula de Defesa na quarta-feira, Harry sabia que** _ **essa**_ _ **matéria**_ **seria** _ **diferente**_ **.**

 **Era, para começar, a maior sala de aula que ele já havia visto em Hogwarts, semelhante a uma grande sala de aula da universidade, com camadas de mesas diante de uma gigantesca plataforma plano de mármore branco. A sala de aula estava no alto do castelo - no quinto andar - e Harry sabia que era uma explicação tão grande quanto ele conseguiria de onde um quarto como esse deveria caber. Ficou claro que Hogwarts simplesmente não** _ **tinha**_ **uma geometria, euclidiana ou não; Tinha conexões, não instruções.**

 **Ao contrário de um salão da universidade, não havia filas de assentos dobráveis; Em vez disso, havia mesas de madeira e cadeiras de madeira bastante comuns em Hogwarts, alinhadas em uma curva em cada nível da sala de aula. Exceto que cada mesa tinha um objeto plano, branco, retangular e misterioso apoiado nele.**

 **No centro da gigantesca plataforma, em uma pequena subida de mármore mais escuro, havia uma mesa de professor solitária. No qual Quirrell sentou-se caído na cadeira, a cabeça cada para trás, babando ligeiramente sobre suas vestes.**

 _ **Agora, o que isso me faz lembrar ...?**_

 **Harry chegou à lição tão cedo que ainda não havia outros alunos. (A língua portuguesa era defeituosa quando se tratava de descrever a viagem no tempo, em particular, o português não tinha palavras capazes de expressar o quão conveniente era.) Quirrell não parecia estar ... funcional ... no momento, e Harry não sentia vontade de se aproximar do Quirrell de qualquer maneira.**

 **Harry selecionou uma mesa, subiu até ela, sentou-se e pegou o livro de instruções de Defesa. Ele estava por volta dos sete oitavos do livro - ele planejava terminá-lo antes desta lição, na verdade, mas ele estava atrasado e já havia usado o Vira-Tempo duas vezes hoje.**

 **Logo houve sons à medida que a sala de aula começou a preencher. Harry os ignorou.**

" **Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?"**

 _ **Essa**_ **voz não pertencia aqui. Harry olhou para cima. "Draco? O que você está fazendo em meu Deus, você tem capangas".**

 **Um dos rapazes que ficavam atrás de Draco parecia ter bastante músculo para um filho de onze anos, e o outro estava preso em uma posição suspeita de aparência equilibrada.**

 **O garoto de cabelos brancos e loiros sorriu com bastante satisfação e gesticulou atrás dele. "Potter, eu lhe apresento o Sr. Crabbe", sua mão se moveu de Músculos para Balance, "Sr. Goyle. Vincent, Gregory, este é Harry Potter".**

 **O Sr. Goyle inclinou a cabeça e deu a Harry um olhar que provavelmente deveria significar algo, mas acabou ficando como um olhar severo. O Sr. Crabbe disse "Prazer em conhecer" em um tom que soava como se ele estivesse tentando baixar a voz o mais grave possível.**

 **Uma expressão fugaz de consternação atravessou o rosto de Draco, mas foi rapidamente substituída por seu sorriso superior.**

" **Você tem capangas!" Harry repetiu. "Onde eu consigo capangas?"**

 **O sorriso de Draco cresceu. "Tenho medo, Potter, que o primeiro passo seja ser classificado na Sonserina -"**

" **O que? Isso não é justo!"**

" **\- e então para que suas famílias tenham um acordo antes de você ter nascido".**

 **Harry olhou para o Sr. Crabbe e o Sr. Goyle. Ambos pareciam tentar muito. Ou seja, eles estavam inclinados para a frente, encolhendo os ombros, afastando o pescoço e olhando para ele.**

" **Um ... aguarde", disse Harry. "Isso foi organizado há anos?"**

" **Exatamente, Potter. Receio que você esteja sem sorte".**

 **O Sr. Goyle produziu um palito de dente e começou a limpar os dentes, ainda tentando intimidar.**

" **E", disse Harry, "Lucius insistiu para você crescer não conhecendo seus guarda-costas e que fosse só conhecê-los no primeiro dia da escola".**

 **Isso apagou o sorriso do rosto de Draco. "Sim, Potter, todos sabemos que você é brilhante, a escola completa já sabe, você pode parar de mostrar -"**

" **Então, eles foram informados suas vidas inteiras que eles vão ser seus capangas e eles passaram anos imaginando como os capangas deveriam ser -"**

 **Draco estremeceu.**

" **\- e o que é pior, eles se conhecem e eles** _ **praticaram**_ **-"**

" **O chefe lhe disse para se calar", retumbou Mr. Crabbe. O Sr. Goyle baixou o palito de dente, segurando-o entre os dentes e usou uma mão para estalar os nódulos da outra.**

 _"_ _ **Eu disse para você não fazer isso na frente do Harry Potter!"**_

 **Os dois pareciam um pouco envergonhados e o Sr. Goyle rapidamente colocou o palito em um bolso de suas vestes.**

 **Mas no momento em que Draco se afastou deles para encarar Harry de novo, eles voltaram a se aproximar.**

" **Peço desculpas", disse Draco rigidamente, "pelo insulto que esses imbecis lhe ofereceram"**.

 **Harry deu um olhar significativo para o Sr. Crabbe e o Sr. Goyle. "Eu diria que você está sendo um pouco duro com eles, Draco. Eu acho que eles estão agindo exatamente da maneira que eu gostaria que meus capangas agissem. Quero dizer, se eu tivesse algum capanga".**

 **O maxilar de Draco caiu.**

" **Ei, Gregory, você não acha que ele está tentando nos afastar do chefe, não é?"**

" **Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Potter não seria tão tolo".**

" **Oh, eu não sonharia com isso", disse Harry suavemente. "É apenas algo a ter em mente se o seu atual empregador parece não apreciar seus esforços. Além disso, nunca dói ter outras ofertas enquanto você está negociando suas condições de trabalho, certo?"**

" **O que ele está fazendo em Corvinal?"**

" **Não consigo imaginar, Sr. Crabbe".**

" **Ambos se calem", Draco disse com os dentes cerrados. "Isso é uma ordem". Com um esforço visível, ele transferiu sua atenção para Harry novamente. "De qualquer forma, o que você está fazendo na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Sonserina?"**

 **Harry franziu a testa. "Espera." Sua mão entrou na bolsa. "Calendário." Ele olhou o pergaminho. "Defesa, 2:30 da tarde, e agora é ..." Harry olhou para o relógio mecânico, que dizia 11:23. "2:23, a menos que eu tenha perdido o controle do tempo. Será que perdi?" Se ele perdeu, bem, Harry sabia como chegar a qualquer lição em que** _ **deveria**_ **estar. Nossa, ele amou o Vira-Tempo e algum dia, quando ele tivesse idade suficiente, eles se casariam.**

" **Não, isso parece certo", disse Draco, parecendo intrigado. Seu olhar virou-se para olhar sobre o resto do auditório, que estava enchendo vestes verdes e ...**

" **Grifindiotas!" Spat Draco. "O que eles estão fazendo aqui?"**

" **Hm", disse Harry. "O professor Quirrell disse ... eu esqueci suas palavras exatas ... que ele estaria ignorando algumas das convenções de ensino de Hogwarts. Talvez ele tenha combinado todas as aulas".**

" **Huh", disse Draco. "Você é o primeiro Corvinal aqui".**

" **Sim. Cheguei aqui cedo".**

" **O que você está fazendo no fundo da sala, então?"**

 **Harry piscou. "Não sei, parecia um bom lugar para se sentar?"**

 **Draco fez um sorriso zombador. "Você não conseguiria se afastar mais do professor se você tentasse". O menino loiro se inclinou um pouco mais perto. "De qualquer forma, é verdade sobre o que você disse à Derrick e à sua equipe?"**

" **Quem é Derrick?"**

" **O Sonserino em que você bateu com uma torta?"**

" **Duas tortas, na verdade. O que eu aparentemente disse a ele?"**

" **Que ele não estava fazendo nada de esperto ou ambicioso e ele era uma desgraça para Salazar Slytherin". Draco estava olhando fixamente para Harry.**

" **Isso ... parece certo", disse Harry. "Eu acho que era mais como, 'este é uma trama incrivelmente inteligente que lhe dará uma vantagem futura ou é realmente uma grande desgraça para a memória de Salazar Slytherin, como parece' ou algo assim. Eu não me lembro das palavras exatas".**

" **Você está confundindo todo mundo, você sabe", disse o garoto loiro.**

" **Hã?" Harry disse honestamente confuso.**

" **Warrington disse que passar um longo tempo sob o Chapéu Seletor é um dos sinais de alerta de um grande Bruxo das Trevas. Todos estavam falando sobre isso, imaginando se eles deveriam começar a agraciá-lo, apenas no caso. Então você foi e protegeu um bando de Lufa-lufas, por Merlin! Então você disse a Derrick que ele é uma desgraça para a memória de Salazar Slytherin! O que alguém deveria pensar?"**

" **Que o Chapéu Seletor decidiu me colocar na casa da 'Sonserina! Brincadeira! Corvinal!' E eu tenho agido de acordo".**

 **O Sr. Crabbe e o Sr. Goyle riram, fazendo com que o Sr. Goyle rapidamente levasse uma mão à sua boca.**

" **É melhor ir buscar os nossos lugares", disse Draco. Ele hesitou, endireitou um pouco, falou um pouco mais formal. "Mas eu quero continuar nossa última conversa e aceito suas condições".**

 **Harry assentiu. "Você se importaria terrivelmente se eu demorar até a tarde de sábado? Estou numa pequena disputa no momento".**

 **""Uma disputa?"**

" **Vendo se eu posso ler todos os meus livros didáticos tão rápido quanto Hermione Granger".**

" **Granger", ecoou Draco. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "a sangue-sujo que acha que é Merlin? Se você está tentando derrotá-la, então toda a Sonserina deseja-lhe a melhor sorte, Potter, e não vou incomodá-lo até sábado". Draco inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente, e se afastou, seguido por seus capangas.**

 _ **Oh, isso vai ser**_ _**muito divertido de manobrar, eu mal posso esperar.**_

 **A sala de aula estava se encher rapidamente agora com as quatro cores da guarnição: verde, vermelho, amarelo e azul. Draco e seus dois amigos pareciam estar no meio da tentativa de adquirir três bancos contíguos na frente - já ocupados, é claro. O Sr. Crabbe e o Sr. Goyle estavam se aprumando vigorosamente, mas não parecia ter muito efeito.**

 **Harry inclinou-se sobre o livro de instruções de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e continuou a ler.**

* * *

 **Às 14h35, quando a maioria dos assentos foram ocupados e ninguém mais parecia entrar, o Professor Quirrell deu um súbito espasmo na cadeira e sentou-se em direito, e seu rosto apareceu em todos os objetos retangulares brancos e planos que se encontravam nas mesas dos estudantes.**

 **Harry foi tomado de surpresa, tanto pela aparição repentina do rosto do professor Quirrell quanto pela semelhança com a televisão trouxa. Havia algo nostálgico e triste sobre isso, parecia muito com um pedaço de casa e ainda assim não era ...**

" **Boa tarde, meus jovens aprendizes", disse o professor Quirrell. Sua voz parecia vir da tela da mesa e falar diretamente com Harry. "Bem-vindo à sua primeira lição em Magia de Combate, como os fundadores de Hogwarts colocariam, ou, como foi batizada, ao final do século XX, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".**

 **Havia uma certa quantidade de movimento frenético enquanto estudantes, tomados de surpresa, alcançavam seu pergaminho ou cadernos.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell. "Não se preocupe em escrever o que este assunto já foi chamado. Nenhuma pergunta tão inútil contará para as suas marcas em qualquer uma das minhas lições. Essa é uma promessa".**

 **Muitos estudantes sentaram-se reto, parecendo bastante chocados.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorridente. "Aqueles de vocês que perderam o tempo lendo seus inúteis livros didáticos de defesa do primeiro ano -"**

 **Alguém fez um som sufocante. Harry se perguntou se era Hermione.**

" **\- pode ter tido a impressão de que, embora este assunto seja chamado Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, é realmente sobre como se defender contra as Borboletas Infernais, que causam sonhos suavemente ruins, ou Lesmas Ácidas, que podem dissolver todo o caminho através de três, cinco- centímetros de um feixe de madeira dada a maior parte do dia".**

 **O professor Quirrell levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira para trás da mesa. A tela na mesa de Harry seguiu cada movimento dele. O professor Quirrell caminhou em direção à frente da sala de aula e gritou:**

" **O Chifretalhado húngaro é mais alto do que uma dúzia de homens! Ele respira o fogo tão rápido e com tanta precisão que pode derreter um Pomo de Ouro no meio do voo! Uma Maldição da Morte vai matá-lo!"**

 **Houve suspiros dos estudantes.**

" **O Troll da Montanha é mais perigoso do que o Chifretalhado húngaro! É forte o suficiente para morder através de aço! Seu couro é resistente o suficiente para resistir aos deslumbrantes charmes e feitiços de corte! Seu sentido do cheiro é tão agudo que pode dizer de longe se a sua presa é parte de um grupo, ou sozinho e vulnerável! Mais temível de tudo, o troll é único entre as criaturas mágicas na manutenção contínua de uma forma de Transfiguração em si mesmo - está sempre se transformando em seu próprio corpo. Se você conseguir de alguma forma arrancar seu braço, ele crescerá outro em segundos! O fogo e o ácido produzirão tecido cicatricial que pode confundir temporariamente os poderes regenerativos de um troll - por uma hora ou duas! Eles são inteligentes o suficiente para usar bastões como ferramentas! O troll da montanha é a terceira máquina de matar mais perfeita em toda a Natureza! Uma Maldição da Morte irá matá-lo."**

 **Os estudantes pareciam bastante chocados.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo de forma sombria. "Sua triste desculpa para um livro didático de defesa de terceiro ano irá sugerir-lhe que você exponha o troll da montanha à luz do sol, o que o congelará no lugar. Isso, meus jovens aprendizes, é o tipo de conhecimento inútil que você nunca encontrará em minhas aulas Você não encontra trolls da montanha à luz do dia! A ideia de que você deveria usar a luz solar para detê-los é o resultado de autores de livros didáticos tolos tentando mostrar seu domínio da minúcia à custa da praticidade. Só porque há uma maneira ridícula e obscura de lidar com trolls da montanha não significa que você realmente deveria tentar usá-lo! A Matança da Morte é imbloqueável, imparável e funciona a cada momento em qualquer coisa com um cérebro. Se, como um mago adulto, você se encontra incapaz de usar a Maldição da Morte, então você pode simplesmente Desaparatar para um local seguro! Igualmente, se você estiver enfrentando a segunda máquina de matar mais perfeita, um Dementor. Você apenas desaparata para um local seguro!"**

" **A menos que, é claro", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz agora mais baixa e mais difícil, "você está sob a influência de uma maldição de anti-Aparição. Não há nenhum monstro que pode ameaçá-lo uma vez que você está totalmente crescido. O único Monstro mais perigoso em todo o mundo, tão perigoso que nada mais se aproxima. O Bruxo das Trevas. Essa é a única coisa que ainda poderá ameaçá-lo".**

 **Os lábios do professor Quirrell estavam em uma linha fina. "Eu, com relutância, te ensinarei trivialidades suficientes para uma nota passageira nas porções mandatórias do Ministério de suas finais do primeiro ano. Uma vez que sua marca exata nessas seções não faz diferença para sua vida futura, qualquer pessoa que quiser mais do que uma marca de passagem é bem-vindo a desperdiçar seu próprio tempo estudando nossa desculpa patética para um livro didático. O título deste assunto não é Defesa contra pragas menores. Você está aqui para aprender a se defender contra as Artes das Trevas. O que significa, vamos ser muito claros sobre isso, defender-se contra Bruxos das Trevas. Pessoas com varinhas que querem machucá-lo e que provavelmente terão sucesso em fazê-lo, a menos que você os machuque primeiro! Não há defesa sem ofensas! Não há defesa sem lutar! Essa realidade é considerada muito dura para crianças de onze anos de idade, pelos políticos gordos, pagas em excesso, guardados pelos Aurores que criaram seu currículo. Para o abismo com esses tolos! Você está aqui para o assunto que foi ensinado em Hogwarts por oitocentos anos! Bem-vindo ao seu primeiro ano de Mágia de Combate!"**

 **Harry começou a aplaudir. Ele não podia se ajudar, era muito inspirador.**

 **Uma vez que Harry começou a aplaudir, houve uma resposta dispersa da Grifinória, e mais da Sonserina, mas a maioria dos alunos simplesmente pareciam atordoados demais para reagir.**

 **O professor Quirrell fez um gesto de corte, e os aplausos morreram instantaneamente. "Muito obrigado", disse o professor Quirrell. "Agora aos aspectos práticos. Combinei todas as minhas classes de batalha do primeiro ano em uma, o que me permite oferecer-lhe duas vezes mais horário de aula do que as sessões duplas -"**

 **Houve suspiros de horror.**

 **"- uma carga aumentada que eu compensarei a vocês não atribuindo qualquer tarefa de casa".**

 **Os suspiros de horror cortaram abruptamente.**

" **Sim, você me ouviu corretamente. Eu vou ensinar vocês a lutarem, não a escrever doze polegadas sobre luta até segunda-feira".**

 **Harry desejava desesperadamente que ele tivesse se sentasse ao lado de Hermione para que ele pudesse ver o olhar no rosto dela agora, mas, por outro lado, ele estava bastante seguro de que ele estava imaginando com precisão.**

 **Também Harry estava apaixonado. Seria um casamento de três vias: ele, o Vira-Tempo e o Professor Quirrell.**

" **Para aqueles de vocês que assim escolherem, arrumei algumas atividades extracurriculares que eu acho que vocês vão achar bem interessante e educacional. Você quer mostrar ao mundo as suas próprias habilidades em vez de assistir 14 outras pessoas jogando Quadribol? Mais que sete pessoas podem lutar em um exército".**

 _ **Caramba.**_

" **Essas e outras atividades extracurriculares também ganharão pontos de Quirrell. Quais são os pontos de Quirrell, você pergunta? O sistema de pontos da Casa não se adéqua às minhas necessidades, porque torna os pontos da Casa muito raros. Prefiro deixar meus alunos saber como eles estão evoluindo com mais frequência do que isso. E nas raras ocasiões em que eu ofereça uma prova escrita, ela se marcará enquanto é completada, e se você errar muitas perguntas relacionadas, seu teste mostrará os nomes dos alunos que acertaram essas perguntas, e esses alunos poderão ganhar pontos Quirrell ajudando você".**

 **...Uau. Por que os outros professores não usaram um sistema desse tipo?**

" **Que bom são os pontos de Quirrell, você quer saber? Para começar, dez pontos de Quirrell valerão um único ponto da Casa. Mas eles também ganharão outros favores. Você gostaria de fazer seu exame em um momento incomum? Existe uma aula em particular que você preferiria ignorar? Vocês vão perceber que eu posso ser muito flexível em nome dos alunos que acumularem suficientes pontos de Quirrell. Pontos de Quirrell controlarão as posições de generais dos exércitos. E para o Natal - pouco antes das férias de Natal - eu concederei um desejo a alguém qualquer desejo relacionado com a escola que esteja dentro do meu poder, minha influência ou acima de tudo, minha ingenuidade. Sim, eu estava na Sonserina e estou me oferecendo para formular uma trama astuta em seu favor, se isso for necessário para realizar o seu desejo. Este desejo será para quem obteve a maioria dos pontos Quirrell dentro de todos os sete anos".**

 **Esse seria Harry.**

" **Agora deixe seus livros e itens soltos em suas mesas - eles estarão seguros, as telas os vigiarão e venham para esta plataforma. É hora de jogar um jogo chamado Quem é o Estudante Mais Perigoso da Classe".**

* * *

 **Harry torceu a varinha na mão direita e disse: "** _ **Ma-ha-su!"**_

 **Havia outro "bing" agudo da esfera azul flutuante que o professor Quirrell atribuiu a Harry como seu alvo. Esse som particular significava um acerto perfeito, que Harry havia recebido nove das suas dez últimas tentativas.**

 **Em algum lugar, o professor Quirrell descobriu um feitiço que era incrivelmente fácil de pronunciar,** _ **e**_ **tinha um movimento de varinha ridiculamente simples,** _ **e**_ **tinha uma tendência a atingir onde você estava olhando. O professor Quirrell proclamou desdenhosamente que a verdadeira magia de batalha era muito mais difícil do que isso. Que o feitiço era inteiramente inútil no combate real. Que era uma explosão de magia mal ordenada cujo único conteúdo real era a mira, e que isso produziria, quando atingisse, uma dor que brevemente equivalia a ser socado no nariz. Que o único propósito deste teste era ver quem era um aprendiz rápido, já que o professor Quirrell estava certo de que ninguém jamais teria encontrado este feitiço ou qualquer outro como ele.**

 **Harry não se preocupou com nada disso.**

 _"_ _ **Ma-ha-su!"**_

 **Um** _ **pano de energia vermelho**_ **disparou da varinha e atingiu o alvo e a esfera azul voltou a fazer o bing, o que significava que o feitiço** _ **realmente funcionou para ele.**_

 **Harry estava se sentindo como um verdadeiro mago pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou a Hogwarts. Ele desejou que o alvo desviasse como as pequenas esferas que Ben Kenobi usara para treinar Luke, mas, por algum motivo, o professor Quirrell havia alinhado todos os alunos e alvos em ordenadas linhas que garantiam que não disparariam um contra o outro.**

 **Então, Harry abaixou a varinha, pulou para a direita, pegou a varinha, torceu e gritou: "** _ **Ma-ha-su!"**_

 **Havia um "dong" mais baixo, o que significava que ele tinha conseguido um 'quase certo'.**

 **Harry colocou sua varinha no bolso, pulou de volta para a esquerda e puxou e disparou outra energia vermelha.**

 **O bing agudo que resultou foi facilmente um dos sons mais gratificantes que ele ouviu em sua vida. Harry queria gritar em triunfo no topo dos pulmões.** _ **EU POSSO FAZER MAGIA!**_ _**ME TEMA, LEIS DA FÍSICA, IREI VIOLAR VOCÊ!**_

 _"_ _ **Ma-ha-su!"**_ **A voz de Harry era alta, mas quase não percorreu o canto constante de gritos semelhantes em torno da plataforma da sala de aula.**

" **Basta", disse a voz ampliada do professor Quirrell. (Não soou alto. Soou como volume normal, apenas vindo do seu ombro esquerdo, não importa onde você estivesse em relação ao Professor Quirrell.) "Eu vejo que todos vocês conseguiram pelo menos uma vez agora". As esferas-alvo ficaram vermelhas e começaram a flutuar em direção ao teto.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava parado no estrado levantado no centro da plataforma, inclinando-se ligeiramente na mesa do professor com uma mão.**

" **Eu disse a vocês", disse o professor Quirrell, "que nós jogaríamos um jogo chamado Quem é o Estudante Mais Perigoso da Classe. Há um aluno nesta sala de aula que dominou o Feitiço Sumeriano de Impacto Simples mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa"**

 **Oh blá blá blá.**

" **\- e passou a ajudar outros sete alunos. Ação pela qual ganhou os primeiros sete pontos de Quirrell atribuídos ao seu ano. Venha, Hermione Granger. É hora da próxima etapa do jogo".**

 **Hermione Granger começou a avançar, um olhar misturado de triunfo e apreensão em seu rosto. Os Corvinais olharam orgulhosamente, os Sonserinos com raiva, e Harry com irritação franca. Harry se saiu bem desta vez. Ele provavelmente estava na metade superior da classe, agora que todos tinham enfrentado um feitiço igualmente desconhecido e Harry havia lido todo o caminho através da** _ **Teoria Mágica de**_ **Adalbert Waffling. E ainda assim** _ **Hermione ainda estava melhor que ele**_ **.**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente estava o medo de que Hermione fosse simplesmente mais inteligente do que ele.**

 **Mas, por enquanto, Harry colocaria suas esperanças sobre os fatos conhecidos de que (a) Hermione havia lido muito mais do que os livros didáticos padrão e (b) Adalbert Waffling era um morador sem inspiração que havia escrito a** _ **Teoria Mágica**_ **para se dirigir a um conselho escolar que não levava crianças de onze anos de idade a sério.**

 **Hermione alcançou o circúlo central e subiu.**

" **Hermione Granger dominou um feitiço completamente desconhecido em dois minutos, quase um minuto cheio mais rápido do que o próximo finalista". O professor Quirrell virou-se lentamente para ver todos os estudantes que a observavam. "A inteligência da Senhorita Granger poderia torná-la a estudante mais perigosa na sala de aula? Bem? O que vocês acha?"**

 **Ninguém parecia estar pensando em nada no momento. Até Harry não tinha certeza do que dizer.**

" **Vamos descobrir, vamos?" Disse o professor Quirrell. Ele se virou para Hermione e gesticulou para a classe. "Selecione qualquer aluno que você queira e lance o Feitiço de Impacto Simples sobre ele".**

 **Hermione congelou onde estava.**

" **Vamos agora", disse o professor Quirrell suavemente. "Vocêexecutou este feitiço perfeitamente mais de cinquenta vezes. Não é permanentemente prejudicial ou mesmo tão doloroso. Dói tanto quanto um duro golpe e dura apenas alguns segundos". A voz do professor Quirrell tornou-se mais difícil. "Esta é uma ordem direta da seu professor, Senhorita Granger. Escolha um alvo e atire um Feitiço de Impacto Simples".**

 **O rosto de Hermione estava congelado de horror e sua varinha tremia em sua mão. Os próprios dedos de Harry estavam apertando sua própria varinha com muita simpatia. Embora pudesse ver o que o professor Quirrell estava tentando fazer. Embora pudesse ver o ponto que o professor Quirrell estava tentando fazer.**

" **Se você não levanta sua varinha e dispara, senhorita Granger, você perderá um ponto Quirrell".**

 **Harry olhou para Hermione, desejando que ela olhasse em sua direção. Sua mão direita batia suavemente em sua própria perna.** _ **Me escolha,**_ __ _ **não tenho medo ...**_

 **A varinha de Hermione se contraiu na mão; Então seu rosto relaxou e ela abaixou a varinha para o lado dela.**

" **Não", disse Hermione Granger.**

 **Sua voz estava calma, e apesar de não ser alto, todos ouviram isso no silêncio.**

" **Então eu devo deduzir um ponto de você", disse o professor Quirrell. "Este é um teste, e você falhou".**

 **Isso chegou até ela. Harry podia vê-lo. Mas ela manteve os ombros retos.**

 **A voz do professor Quirrell era simpática e parecia preencher toda a sala. "Conhecer as coisas nem sempre é suficiente, senhorita Granger. Se você não pode dar e receber violência na ordem de tombar seu dedo do pé, então você não pode se defender e você não vai passar na aula de Defesa. Por favor, se reúna aos seus colegas de classe".**

 **Hermione voltou para o grupo da Corvinal. Seu rosto parecia pacífico e Harry, por algum motivo estranho, queria começar a aplaudir. Embora o professor Quirrell estivesse** _ **certo**_ **.**

" **Então," disse o professor Quirrell. "É claro que Hermione Granger não é a estudante mais perigosa na sala de aula. Quem você acha que pode ser a pessoa mais perigosa aqui? - além de mim, é claro".**

 **Sem sequer pensar, Harry virou-se para olhar para o contingente da Sonserina.**

" **Draco, da Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga de Malfoy", disse o professor Quirrell. "Parece que muitos de seus colegas estão olhando em sua direção. Venha, se você quiser".**

 **Draco fez isso, caminhando com um certo orgulho em seu porte. Ele entrou no estrado e olhou para o professor Quirrell com um sorriso.**

" **Sr. Malfoy", disse o professor Quirrell. "Fogo."**

 **Harry teria tentado detê-lo se houvesse algum tempo, mas em um movimento suave Draco girou no contingente Corvinal e ergueu sua varinha e disse "** _ **Mahasu!"**_ **Como se fosse uma sílaba e Hermione disse "Ow!" E foi isso.**

" **Bem atingido", disse o professor Quirrell. "Dois pontos de Quirrell para você. Mas diga-me, por que você alvejou a senhorita Granger?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **Finalmente, Draco disse: "Porque ela se destacou demais".**

 **Os lábios do professor Quirrell apareceram com um sorriso fino. "E essa é a verdadeira razão pela qual Draco Malfoy é perigoso. Se ele tivesse selecionado qualquer outro, essa criança mais provavelmente se ressentiria de ser identificada, e o Sr. Malfoy provavelmente faria um inimigo. E enquanto o Sr. Malfoy poderia ter dado qualquer outra justificação para selecioná-la, isso não lhe serviria de nada, exceto para alienar alguns de vocês, enquanto outros já estão animando-o sem se importar com ele dizer alguma coisa ou não. O que significa que o Sr. Malfoy é perigoso porque sabe quem atacar e quem não atacar, como fazer aliados e evitar fazer inimigos. Mais dois pontos de Quirrell para você, Sr. Malfoy. E como você demonstrou uma virtude exemplar da Sonserina, acho que a Casa de Salazar também ganhou um ponto. Você pode se juntar aos seus amigos."**

 **Draco inclinou-se ligeiramente e voltou para o contingente da Sonserina. Algumas palmas começaram com as vestes verdes, mas o professor Quirrell fez um gesto de corte e o silêncio caiu de novo.**

" **Pode parecer que o nosso jogo está pronto", disse o professor Quirrell. "E, no entanto, há um único aluno nesta sala de aula que é mais perigoso do que o descendente de Malfoy".**

 **E** _ **agora,**_ **por algum motivo, parecia haver muita gente olhando ...**

" **Harry Potter. Venha."**

 **Isso não era um bom presságio.**

 **Harry relutantemente caminhou para onde o professor Quirrell estava em seu estrado levantado, ainda inclinando-se ligeiramente contra a mesa do professor.**

 **O nervosismo de ser colocado no centro das atenções parecia estar afiando a inteligência de Harry quando ele se aproximou do estrado, e sua mente estava resfriando as possibilidades do que o professor Quirrell poderia pensar que poderia demonstrar a perigosidade de Harry. Ele seria convidado a lançar um feitiço? Para derrotar um Lorde das Trevas?**

 **Demonstrar sua suposta imunidade à Maldição de Matar? Certamente, o professor Quirrell era muito inteligente para** _ **isso**_ **...**

 **Harry parou bem abaixo do estrado, e o professor Quirrell não pediu que ele se aproximasse.**

" **A ironia é", disse o professor Quirrell, "você olhou para a pessoa certa por inteiramente os motivos errados. Você está pensando", os lábios do Professor Quirrell se torceram "que Harry Potter derrotou o Lorde das Trevas e, portanto, deve ser muito perigoso. Bah. Ele tinha um ano de idade. Qualquer que seja o capricho do destino que tenha matado, o Lorde das Trevas provavelmente tinha pouco a ver com as habilidades do Sr. Potter como um lutador. Mas depois que eu ouvi rumores de um Corvinal enfrentando cinco Sonserinos mais velhos, entrevistei várias testemunhas oculares e cheguei à conclusão de que Harry Potter seria o meu estudante mais perigoso".**

 **Uma sacudida de adrenalina entrou no sistema de Harry, levando-o a ficar mais reto. Ele não sabia a que conclusão o professor Quirrell tinha vindo, mas isso não poderia ser bom.**

" **Ah, professor Quirrell -" Harry começou a dizer.**

 **O professor Quirrell parecia divertir-se. "Você está pensando que eu encontrei uma resposta errada, não é, Sr. Potter? Você aprenderá a esperar melhor de mim". O professor Quirrell levantou-se de onde ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Sr. Potter, todas as coisas têm seus usos habituais. Dê-me dez usos desacostumados de objetos nesta sala para o combate!"**

 **Por um momento, Harry ficou ficando sem palavras pelo puro sofrimento de ter sido entendido.**

 **E então as ideias começaram a aparecer.**

" **Há mesas são pesadas o suficiente para serem fatais se derrubadas de uma grande altura. Existem cadeiras com pernas metálicas que podem empalar alguém se forem conduzidas com força suficiente. O ar nesta sala de aula seria mortal por sua ausência, já que as pessoas morrem no vácuo, e pode servir como transporte para gases venenosos".**

 **Harry teve que parar de respirar brevemente, e naquela pausa o Professor Quirrell disse:**

" **Isso é três. Você precisa de dez. O resto da turma acha que já usou todo o conteúdo da sala de aula".**

 _"_ _ **Ha!**_ **O chão pode ser removido para criar um poço de espiga para cair, o teto pode ser colapsado em alguém, as paredes podem servir como matéria-prima para a Transfiguração em qualquer número de coisas mortais - facas, digamos".**

" **São seis. Mas certamente você está raspando o fundo do barril agora?"**

" **Eu nem comecei! Basta olhar para todas as pessoas! Fazer um Grifinório atacar o inimigo é um uso comum, é claro -"**

" **Não vou contar esse".**

" **Mas seu sangue também pode ser usado para afogar alguém. Os corvinais são conhecidos por seus cérebros, mas seus órgãos internos podem ser vendidos no mercado negro por dinheiro suficiente para contratar um assassino. Os Sonserinos não são apenas úteis como assassinos, eles podem também será lançado a velocidade suficiente para esmagar um inimigo. E Lufa-lufas, além de serem trabalhadores dedicados, também contêm ossos que podem ser removidos, afiados e usados para esfaquear alguém".**

 **A essa altura, o resto da aula estava olhando Harry com horror. Mesmo os Sonserinos pareciam chocados.**

" **Isso é dez, embora eu esteja sendo generoso ao contar o Corvinal. Agora, para crédito extra, um ponto de Quirrell para cada uso de objetos nesta sala que você ainda não nomeou". O professor Quirrell olhou Harry com um sorriso companheiro. "O resto da sua classe acha que está com problemas agora, já que você nomeou tudo, exceto os alvos, e você não tem ideia do que pode ser feito com esses".**

" **Bah! Eu nomeei todas as pessoas, mas não minhas vestes, que podem ser usadas para sufocar um inimigo se envolvidas em sua cabeça o suficiente, ou as vestes de Hermione Granger, que podem ser rasgadas em tiras e amarradas em uma corda e usadas Para pendurar alguém, ou as vestes de Draco Malfoy, que podem ser usadas para iniciar um incêndio - "**

" **Três pontos", disse o professor Quirrell, "não há mais roupas agora".**

" **Minha varinha pode ser empurrada para o cérebro de um inimigo através do seu olho" e alguém fez um som horrorizado e estrangulante.**

" **Quatro pontos, sem mais varinhas".**

" **Meu relógio de pulso poderia sufocar alguém se estivesse preso na garganta"**

" **Cinco pontos, e o suficiente".**

" **Hmph", disse Harry. "Dez Quirrell aponta para um ponto de casa, certo? Você deveria ter me deixado continuar até ganhar a Copa da Casa, nem sequer comecei com os usos não acostumados de tudo o que eu tenho nos meus bolsos" ou o da própria bolsa de pele de moca e ele não podia falar sobre o Vira-Tempo ou o manto de invisibilidade, mas tinha que haver** _ **algo que**_ **ele pudesse dizer sobre as esferas vermelhas ...**

 _"_ _ **Basta,**_ **Sr. Potter. Bem, todos vocês acham que você entende o que faz o Sr. Potter o estudante mais perigoso na sala de aula?"**

 **Houve um baixo murmúrio de aprovação.**

" **Diga em voz alta, por favor. Terry Boot, o que torna seu dormitório perigoso?"**

" **Ah ... um ... ele é criativo?"**

 _"_ _ **Errado!"**_ **, Gritou o professor Quirrell, e seu punho desceu bruscamente em sua mesa com um som amplificado que fez todo mundo pular. "Todas as idéias do Sr. Potter foram piores do que inúteis!"**

 **Harry se assustou surpreso.**

" **Retirar o chão para criar uma armadilha de espiga? Ridículo! Em combate, você não tem esse tipo de tempo de preparação e se você fizesse, haveria uma centena de melhores usos. Transfigure o material das paredes? O Sr. Potter não pode executar a Transfiguração! Potter tinha exatamente uma ideia que ele poderia usar imediatamente, agora mesmo, sem uma preparação extensa ou um inimigo cooperativo ou magia que ele não conhece. Essa ideia era enfiar sua varinha através do olho de seu inimigo. Qual seria mais provável que quebrasse sua varinha do que matar seu oponente! Em resumo, Sr. Potter, receio que suas propostas sejam uniformemente horríveis".**

" **O que?" Harry disse com indignação. "Você pediu idéias incomuns, não práticas! Eu estava pensando fora da caixa! Como você usaria algo nesta sala de aula para matar alguém?"**

 **A expressão do professor Quirrell estava desaprovando, mas havia uma sombra de riso ao redor de seus olhos. "Sr. Potter, eu nunca disse que você deveria matar. Há tempos e lugares para levar seu inimigo vivo, e dentro de uma sala de aula de Hogwarts geralmente é um desses lugares. Mas, para responder a sua pergunta, acerte-os no pescoço com a borda de uma cadeira".**

 **Houve um riso dos Sonserinos, mas eles estavam rindo com Harry, não dele.**

 **Todos os outros ficaram horrorizados.**

" **Mas o Sr. Potter agora demonstrou por que ele é o estudante mais perigoso na sala de aula. Pedi usos não acostumados de itens nesta sala para o combate. O Sr. Potter poderia ter sugerido usar uma mesa para bloquear uma maldição ou usar uma cadeira para tropeçar um inimigo que se aproxima ou enrolar o pano ao redor do braço para criar um escudo improvisado. Em vez disso, todo o uso que o Sr. Potter expressou era de uso ofensivo e não defensivo e fatal ou potencialmente fatal".**

 **O que? Espere, isso não pode ser verdade ... Harry teve uma sensação repentina de vertigem enquanto tentava se lembrar do que exatamente ele havia sugerido, certamente tinha que haver um contra-exemplo ...**

" **E isso", disse o professor Quirrell, "por que as ideias do Sr. Potter eram tão estranhas e inúteis - porque ele tinha que chegar longe no impraticável para cumprir seu padrão de matar o inimigo. Para ele, qualquer ideia que ficou curta desse objetivo não valia a pena considerar. Isso reflete uma qualidade que podemos chamar de intenção de matar. Eu tenho isso. Harry Potter tem, o que explica como ele pode encarar cinco Sonserinos mais velhos. Draco Malfoy ainda não o possui. Malfoy dificilmente se encolheria de falar de assassinato comum, mas mesmo ele ficou chocado - sim, você ficou Sr. Malfoy, eu estava olhando sua cara - quando o Sr. Potter descreveu como usar os corpos de seus colegas como matéria-prima. Há censores dentro da sua mente que faz você se afastar de pensamentos como esse. O Sr. Potter pensa simplesmente em matar o inimigo, ele compreenderá qualquer meio para fazê-lo, ele não se limita, seus censores estão desligados. Mesmo que seu gênio juvenil seja tão indisciplinado e impraticável a ponto de ser inútil, sua intenção de matar faz Harry Potter o estudante mais perigoso da sala de aula. Um ponto final para ele - não, vamos fazer isso um ponto para Corvinal - por este indispensável requisito de um verdadeiro mago de combate".**

 **A boca de Harry abriu-se com um choque sem voz enquanto ele procurava freneticamente por algo para dizer isso.** _ **Isso é tão completamente não o que eu sou!**_

 **Mas ele podia ver que os outros estudantes estavam começando a acreditar. A mente de Harry estava lançando possíveis negativas e não encontrando nada que pudesse enfrentar a voz autoritatíva do Professor Quirrell. O melhor que Harry tinha surgido era "Eu não sou um psicopata, eu sou apenas muito criativo" e isso pareceu um pouco ameaçador. Ele precisava dizer algo inesperado, algo que faria as pessoas pararem e reconsiderar -**

" **E agora", disse o professor Quirrell. "Sr. Potter, fogo".**

 **Nada aconteceu, é claro.**

" **Ah, bem", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele suspirou. "Suponho que todos devemos começar em algum lugar. Sr. Potter, selecione qualquer aluno que você quiser para um Feitiço de Impacto Simples. Você fará isso antes de terminar sua aula deste dia. Se você não fizer isso, começarei a deduzir os pontos da Casa e continuarei a deduzi-los até você fazê-lo".**

 **Harry levantou cuidadosamente a varinha. Ele tinha que fazer tanto, ou o professor Quirrell poderia começar a deduzir os pontos da Casa imediatamente.**

 **Lentamente, como se estivesse em um prato de assar, Harry virou-se para enfrentar os Sonserinos.**

 **E os olhos de Harry encontraram o de Draco.**

 **Draco Malfoy não parecia ter medo. O garoto de cabelos loiros não estava dando nenhum sinal visível de assentimento, como Harry havia dado Hermione, mas então dificilmente poderia esperar que o fizesse. Os outros Sonserinos pensariam isso bastante estranho.**

" **Por que a hesitação?" Disse o professor Quirrell. "Certamente, há apenas uma escolha óbvia".**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Apenas uma escolha óbvia ".**

 **Harry torceu a varinha e disse "** _ **Ma-ha-su!**_ **"**

 **Houve um completo silêncio na sala de aula.**

 **Harry balançou o braço esquerdo, tentando se livrar da picada persistente.**

 **Havia mais silêncio.**

 **Finalmente, o professor Quirrell suspirou. "Sim, bastante engenhoso, mas havia uma lição a ser ensinada e você esquivou-se. Um ponto a menos para a Corvinal por mostrar sua própria habilidade à custa do objetivo real. Classe descartada".**

 **E antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry cantou:**

" **Brincadeira! CORVINAL!"**

 **Houve um silêncio por um breve momento depois disso, um som de pessoas pensando, e então os murmúrios começaram e rapidamente aumentaram para um rugido de conversa.**

 **Harry virou-se para o professor Quirrell, os dois precisavam falar -**

 **Quirrell tinha caído e estava caminhando de volta para a cadeira.**

 **Não é aceitável. Eles** _ **realmente**_ **precisavam conversar. Pode esquecer o ato de zumbi, o professor Quirrell provavelmente acorda se Harry o cutucar um par de vezes. Harry começou a avançar -**

 _ **ERRADO**_ _**  
Não faça**_ _**  
PÉSSIMA IDEIA**_

 **Harry balançou e parou em seu caminho, sentindo tonturas.**

 **E então um bando de Corvinais desceram sobre ele e as discussões começaram.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Localizando a Hipótese

**Capítulo 16: Localizando a Hipótese**

 **Quinta-feira.**

 **Se você quisesse ser específico, 7:24 am na manhã de quinta-feira.**

 **Harry estava sentado em sua cama, um livro didático em suas mãos imóveis.**

 **Harry tinha acabado de ter uma ideia para um teste experimental** _ **verdadeiramente brilhante**_ **.**

 **Isso significaria esperar uma hora extra para o café da manhã, mas era por isso que ele tinha barras de cereais. Não, essa ideia absolutamente genial tinha que ser testada imediatamente, imediatamente, agora.**

 **Harry colocou o livro de lado, saltou da cama, correu em torno de sua cama, arrancou o nível da caverna de seu porta-malas, correu pela escada e começou a mover caixas de livros ao redor. (Ele realmente precisava desempacotar e arrumar as estantes em algum momento, mas ele estava no meio de seu concurso de leitura de livros didáticos com Hermione e ficando para trás, então ele não teve tempo.)**

 **Harry encontrou o livro que queria e correu de volta para o andar de cima.**

 **Os outros meninos estavam se preparando para ir ao café da manhã no Grande Salão e começar o dia.**

" **Com licença, você pode fazer algo por mim?" Disse Harry. Ele estava folheando o índice do livro enquanto falava, encontrou a página com os primeiros dez mil primos, virou a página e empurrou o livro para Anthony Goldstein. "Escolha dois números de três dígitos desta lista. Não me diga quais eles são. Basta multiplicá-los e me diga o produto. Ah, e você pode fazer o cálculo duas vezes para verificar? Por favor, tenha certeza de que você tenha a resposta certa, não tenho certeza do que vai acontecer comigo ou com o universo se você fizer um erro de multiplicação".**

 **Dizia muito sobre o que a vida nesse dormitório tinha sido nos últimos dias que Anthony nem sequer se preocupou em dizer algo como "Por que de repente você pirou?" Ou "Isso parece realmente estranho, quais são seus motivos para perguntar?" Ou "O que você quer dizer, você não tem certeza do que vai acontecer com o universo?"**

 **Anthony sem palavras aceitou o livro e tirou um pergaminho e uma pena. Harry girou e fechou os olhos, certificando-se de não ver nada, dançando de um lado para o outro e saltando com impaciência. Ele pegou uma agenda e um lápis mecânico e se preparou para escrever.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Anthony, "cento e oitenta e um mil, quatrocentos e vinte e nove".**

 **Harry escreveu 181.429. Ele repetiu o que acabara de escrever e Anthony confirmou.**

 **Então Harry correu de volta para o nível da caverna de seu baú, olhou seu relógio (o relógio disse 4:28 que significava 7:28) e então fechou os olhos.**

 **Cerca de trinta segundos depois, Harry ouviu o som dos passos, seguido do som do nível da caverna do tronco deslizando fechado. (Harry não estava preocupado com o sufocamento. Um encanto automático de refrescamento de ar era parte do que se obtinha se você estivesse disposto a comprar um baú muito bom. Mágica não era maravilhosa, não tinha que se preocupar com as contas de eletricidade.)**

 **E quando Harry abriu os olhos, viu exatamente o que ele esperava ver, um pedaço de papel dobrado no chão, o presente de seu futuro eu.**

 **Chame esse pedaço de papel "Papel-2".**

 **Harry rasgou um pedaço de papel de sua agenda.**

 **Chamou esse de "Papel-1". Era, claro, o mesmo pedaço de papel. Você poderia mesmo ver, se você olhasse de perto, que as bordas irregulares correspondiam.**

 **Harry analisou em sua mente o algoritmo que ele seguiria.**

 **Se Harry abriu o Papel-2 e estivesse em branco, então ele escreveria "101 x 101" no Papel-1, o dobraria, estudaria por uma hora, voltaria no tempo, deixaria o Papel-1 (o que assim se Tornaria Papel-2), e sairia do nível da caverna para se juntar a seus companheiros do dormitório para o café da manhã.**

 **Se Harry abrir o Papel-2 e tivesse dois números escritos, Harry multiplicaria esses números juntos.**

 **Se seu produto fosse igual a 181.429, Harry escreveria esses dois números no Papel-1 e enviaria Papel-1 de volta no tempo.**

 **Caso contrário, Harry iria adicionar 2 ao número à direita e anotar o novo par de números no Papel-1. A menos que isso fizesse o número à direita superior a 997, caso em que Harry iria adicionar 2 ao número à esquerda e anotar 101 à direita.**

 **E se o Papel-2 disse 997 x 997, Harry deixaria o Papel-1 em branco.**

 **O que significava que o único ciclo de tempo** _ **estável**_ **possível era aquele em que o Papel-2 continha os dois principais fatores de 181.429.**

 **Se isso funcionasse, Harry poderia usá-lo para recuperar qualquer tipo de resposta que fosse fácil de verificar, mas difícil de encontrar. Ele não teria** _ **apenas**_ **mostrado que P = NP uma vez que você tem um Vira-Tempo, esse truque era** _ **mais geral do**_ **que isso. Harry poderia usá-lo para encontrar as combinações em bloqueios de combinação ou senhas de todos os tipos. Talvez até encontre a entrada da Câmara dos Segredos de Slytherin, se Harry pudesse descobrir uma maneira sistemática de descrever todos os locais em Hogwarts. Seria uma fraude impressionante mesmo pelos padrões de trapaça de Harry.**

 **Harry pegou Papel-2 em sua mão trêmula e desdobrou-a.**

 **O papel 2 disse em caligrafia ligeiramente instável:**

 **NÃO MEXA COM O TEMPO**

 **Harry escreveu "NÃO MEXA COM O TEMPO" no Papel-1 com uma escrita de mão ligeiramente instável, dobrou-o cuidadosamente e resolveu não fazer mais experimentos verdadeiramente brilhantes com o tempo até ele ter, pelo menos, quinze anos de idade.**

 **Para o melhor do conhecimento de Harry, esse foi o resultado experimental mais assustador em toda a história da ciência.**

 **Tinha sido um pouco difícil para Harry se concentrar em ler seu livro pela próxima hora.**

 **Foi assim que começou a quinta-feira de Harry.**

* * *

 **Quinta-feira.**

 **Se você quisesse ser específico, 15h32 na quinta-feira à tarde.**

 **Harry e todos os outros meninos no primeiro ano estavam fora do castelo, em um campo gramado, com Madame Hooch, ao lado do suprimento de vassouras de Hogwarts. As meninas estariam aprendendo a voar separadamente. Aparentemente, por algum motivo, as meninas não queriam aprender a voar em vassouras na presença de meninos.**

 **Harry estava um pouco bamboleante durante todo o dia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de se perguntar como esse ciclo de tempo estável** _ **particular**_ **tinha sido selecionado do que era, em retrospecto, um espaço bastante grande de possibilidades.**

 **Além disso: seriamente,** _ **vassouras?**_ **Ele voaria, basicamente, em um segmento de linha? Não era, praticamente, a forma mais instável que você poderia encontrar, sem tentar segurar um ponto de mármore? Quem selecionou** _ **esse**_ **design para um dispositivo voador, de todas as possibilidades? Harry estava esperando que fosse apenas uma figura de fala, mas não, eles estavam de pé diante do que parecia para todo o mundo como vassouras de cozinha de madeira comuns. Alguém ficou preso à ideia de vassouras e não considerou mais nada? Tinha que ser. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que o** _ **melhor**_ **designe para a limpeza das cozinhas e para voar coincidem se você as raciocinasse do zero.**

 **Era um dia claro com um céu azul e um sol brilhante que estava apenas implorando para entrar em seus olhos e fazer impossível de exengar, se você estivesse tentando voar ao redor do céu. O chão estava bom e seco, cheirando bem, e de alguma forma sentiu muito, muito duro sob os sapatos de Harry.**

 **Harry continuou lembrando-se de que o menor denominador comum de onze anos de idade deveria aprender isso e não poderia ser tão difícil.**

" **Coloque a mão direita sobre a vassoura, ou a mão esquerda, se você for canhoto", disse Madam Hooch. "E diga, ACIMA!"**

" **ACIMA!" Todos gritaram.**

 **A vassoura saltou ansiosamente para a mão de Harry.**

 **O que o colocou na cabeça da classe, dessa vez. Aparentemente dizer "ACIMA!" Era muito mais difícil do que parecia, e a maioria das vassouras estavam rolando no chão ou tentando se afastar aos poucos de seus cavaleiros potenciais.**

 **(Claro que Harry teria apostado dinheiro que Hermione fizera, pelo menos, tão bem quanto ele quando se tratava de sua própria tentativa, no início do dia. Não poderia haver qualquer coisa que** _ **ele**_ **pudesse dominar na primeira tentativa que desconcertaria Hermione e se houvesse e acabasse por ser** _ **andar de vassoura**_ _ **em**_ **vez de algo intelectual, Harry simplesmente morreria.)**

 **Demorou um tempo para que todos conseguissem uma vassoura na frente deles. Madame Hooch mostrou-lhes como montar e depois caminhou ao redor do campo, corrigindo apertos e posições. Aparentemente, mesmo as poucas crianças que tinham sido autorizados a voar em casa, não tinham sido ensinados a fazê-lo corretamente.**

 **Madame Hooch examinou o campo de meninos e assentiu. "Agora, quando eu soprar meu apito, você dará um chute no chão, forte".**

 **Harry engoliu em seco, tentando reprimir a sensação de enjoo no estômago.**

" **Mantenha suas vassouras firmes, levante alguns metros, e então venha direto para o chão, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente. No meu apito - três - dois -"**

 **Uma das vassouras disparou para o céu, acompanhada dos gritos de um jovem rapaz - de horror, sem alegria. O menino estava girando a uma taxa horrível quando ele subiu, eles apenas vislumbraram seu rosto branco -**

 **Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Harry estava pulando para fora de sua própria vassoura e tentando escapar sua varinha, embora ele realmente não soubesse o que ele planejava fazer com ele, ele tinha exatamente duas sessões de Encantos e a última** _ **tinha**_ **sido o Feitiço de Levitação, mas Harry só conseguiu lançar o feitiço com sucesso uma vez fora de três e ele certamente não podia levantar pessoas inteiras -**

 _ **Se houver algum poder oculto em mim, deixe-o revelar-se AGORA!**_

" **Volte, garoto!" Gritou Madam Hooch (que tinha que ser a instrução mais inútil imaginável para lidar com uma vassoura fora de controle, de um** _ **instrutor de voo**_ **, e uma seção totalmente automática do cérebro de Harry acrescentou Madam Hooch a sua conta de tolos).**

 **E o menino foi jogado fora da vassoura.**

 **Ele pareceu se mover muito devagar pelo ar, primeiro.**

 _"_ _ **Wingardium Leviosa!"**_ **, Gritou Harry.**

 **O feitiço falhou. Ele podia sentir que o feitiço falhara.**

 **Houve um THUD e um som de quebra distante, e o menino deitou de bruços na grama em uma pilha.**

 **Harry enrolou a varinha e correu para a frente a toda velocidade. Ele chegou ao lado do menino ao mesmo tempo que Madam Hooch, e Harry alcançou sua bolsa e tentou lembrar, oh Deus, qual era o nome, não importa que ele simplesmente tentou "Kit de Curandeiro" E ele apareceu em sua mão e -**

" **Pulso quebrado", disse a senhora Hooch. "Calma, garoto, ele só tem um pulso quebrado!"**

 **Havia uma espécie de impulso mental quando a mente de Harry saiu do Modo Pânico.**

 **O pacote de cura de emergência estava aberto na frente dele, e havia uma seringa de fogo líquido na mão de Harry, o que teria mantido o cérebro do menino oxigenado se ele tivesse conseguido machucar seu pescoço.**

" **Ah ..." Harry disse com uma voz bastante vacilante. Seu coração batia tão alto que quase não conseguia escutar com vontade de respirar. "Osso quebrado ... certo ... faixa de fixação?"**

" **Isso é somente para emergências", criticou Madam Hooch. "Pode guardar, ele está bem". Ela se inclinou sobre o menino, oferecendo-lhe uma mão. "Venha, garoto, está tudo bem, você consegue!"**

" **Você não vai fazer ele andar novamente na vassoura?" Harry disse com horror.**

 **A senhora Hooch enviou um olhar para Harry. "Claro que não!" Ela puxou o menino de pé com o braço direito - Harry viu com um choque que era Neville Longbottom** _ **novamente, o**_ **que havia** _ **com**_ **ele? - e ela se virou para todas as crianças presentes. "Nenhum de vocês deve se mover enquanto eu levar esse menino para a ala do hospital. Você deixa as vassouras onde estão ou você estará fora de Hogwarts antes que você possa dizer 'Quadribol'. Vamos, querido."**

 **E a senhora Hooch saiu com Neville, que estava apertando o pulso e tentando controlar seu choro.**

 **Quando eles estavam fora de alcance, um dos Sonserinos começou a rir.**

 **Isso desencadeou os outros.**

 **Harry virou-se e olhou para eles. Pareceu-me um bom momento para memorizar alguns rostos.**

 **E Harry viu que Draco estava caminhando em sua direção, acompanhado pelo Sr. Crabbe e pelo Sr. Goyle. O Sr. Crabbe não estava sorrindo. O Sr. Goyle estava certamente estava. O próprio Draco estava usando um rosto muito controlado que se contraiu de vez em quando, do qual Harry inferiu que Draco achava que era divertido, mas não viu nenhuma vantagem política a ser obtida rindo agora, em vez de nas masmorras da Sonserina depois.**

" **Bem, Potter", Draco disse em uma voz baixa que não carregava, ainda com aquele rosto muito controlado que estava torcendo de vez em quando: "Só queria dizer, quando você aproveita emergências para demonstrar liderança, você quer parecer que está no controle total da situação, em vez de, digamos, entrar em um pânico completo". O Sr. Goyle riu e Draco lançou-lhe um olhar calmante. "Mas você provavelmente marcou alguns pontos de qualquer maneira. Você precisa de alguma ajuda para guardar o kit de curandeiro?"**

 **Harry virou-se para olhar o Kit de Cura, o que tirou o rosto dele da visão de Draco. "Eu acho que estou bem", disse Harry. Ele colocou a seringa de volta ao seu lugar, travou o kit e levantou-se.**

 **Ernie Macmillan chegou quando Harry estava alimentando o pacote de volta para a bolsa de moca.**

" **Obrigado, Harry Potter, em nome da Lufa-lufa", disse Ernie Macmillan formalmente. "Foi uma boa tentativa e um bom pensamento".**

" **Um bom pensamento, de fato", Draco traçou. "Por que ninguém da Lufa-lufa sacou suas varinhas? Talvez se você tivesse ajudado em vez de apenas Potter, você poderia pegá-lo. Achei que Lufa-lufas deveria ficar juntos?"**

 **Ernie parecia que estava dividido entre irritar-se e querer morrer de vergonha. "Nós não pensamos nisso a tempo -"**

" **Ah", disse Draco, "não pensei nisso, acho que é por isso que é melhor ter um Corvinal como amigo do que um Lufa-lufa".**

 **Oh, diabos, como Harry deveria fazer malabarismo com uma situação desta** **... "Você não está ajudando", Harry disse em um tom suave. Esperando que Draco interprete isso como** _ **você está interferindo com meus planos, cale-se.**_

" **Ei, o que é isso?" Disse o Sr. Goyle. Ele se curvou para a grama e pegou algo no tamanho de um grande mármore, uma bola de vidro que parecia estar cheia de uma névoa branca.**

 **Ernie piscou. "O remembrall de Neville!"**

" **O que é um remembrall?" Perguntou Harry.**

" **Vira vermelho se você esqueceu algo", disse Ernie. "Não diz para você o que você esqueceu. Por favor me dê ele e eu o devolveremos a Neville mais tarde". Ernie estendeu a mão.**

 **Um sorriso súbito passou pelo rosto do Sr. Goyle e ele girou e correu.**

 **Ernie ficou parado por um momento surpreso, e então gritou: "Ei!" E correu depois do Sr. Goyle.**

 **E o Sr. Goyle pegou uma vassoura, pulou com um movimento suave e foi para o ar.**

 **O maxilar de Harry caiu. A senhora Hooch não disse que isso o levaria a ser** _ **expulso?**_

" **Esse idiota!" Draco sibilou. Ele abriu a boca para gritar -**

 _"_ _ **Ei!"**_ **, Gritou Ernie. "Esse é o remembrall do Neville! Devolva!"**

 **Os Sonserinos começaram a torcer e gritar.**

 **A boca de Draco foi fechada. Harry percebeu o olhar súbito de indecisão em seu rosto.**

" **Draco", Harry disse em um tom baixo, "se você não trazer aquele idiota pro chão, a professora vai voltar e -"**

 _"_ _ **Venha buscá-lo, Lufa-lufa!"**_ **, Gritou o Sr. Goyle, e uma grande ovação surgiu dos Sonserinos.**

" **Não posso!", Sussurrou Draco. "Todos na Sonserina pensariam que eu sou fraco!"**

" **E se o Sr. Goyle for expulso", sibilou Harry, "seu pai vai pensar que você é um idiota!"**

 **O rosto de Draco torceu em agonia.**

 **Naquele momento -**

" **Ei, Sonserlama", gritou Ernie, "ninguém nunca te disse que os Lufa-lufas são unidos? Saquem as varinhas, Lufa-lufa!"**

 **E de repente, um monte de varas apontaram na direção do Sr. Goyle.**

 **Três segundos depois -**

 _"_ _ **Varinhas ao alto, Sonserina!"**_ **, Disse em torno de cinco Sonserinos diferentes.**

 **E havia muitas varinhas apontadas na direção da Lufa-lufa.**

 **Dois segundos depois -**

" **Varinhas pra fora, Grifinória!"**

" **Faça algo, Potter!", Sussurrou Draco. "Eu não posso parar isso, tem que ser você! Eu vou lhe dever um favor, apenas pense em algo, você não deveria ser brilhante?"**

 **Em cerca de cinco segundos e meio, percebeu Harry, alguém iria lançar o Feitiço Sumeriano de Impacto Simples e, quando o tempo acabasse e os professores terminassem de expulsar as pessoas, os únicos meninos que restariam no ano seriam Corvinais.**

" **Saquem as varinhas, Corvinal** _ **!"**_ **, Gritou Michael Corner, que aparentemente se sentia fora do desastre.**

 _"_ _ **GREGORY GOYLE!"**_ **Gritou Harry** _ **.**_ _**"**_ _ **Eu desafio você a um jogo pela posse do Remembrall de Neville"**_

 **Houve uma pausa súbita.**

" **Sério?" perguntou Draco o mais alto que Harry já havia ouvido ele falar. "Isso parece interessante. Que tipo de jogo, Potter?"**

 **Er ...**

" **Jogo" tinha sido tão longe quanto a inspiração de Harry tinha conseguido. Que tipo de concurso, ele não poderia dizer "xadrez" porque Draco não seria capaz de aceitar sem parecer estranho, ele não poderia dizer "queda de braço" porque o Sr. Goyle o esmagaria -**

" **Que tal agora?" Harry disse em voz alta. "Gregory Goyle e eu nos separamos um do outro, e ninguém mais tem permissão para se aproximar de qualquer um de nós. Nós não usamos nossas varinhas nem tampouco ninguém. Eu não mudo de onde eu estou parado, e nem ele. E se eu conseguir botar as mãos no Remembrall de Neville, então Gregory Goyle renuncia a reivindicação aquele Remembrall que ele está segurando e o dará a mim."**

 **Houve outra pausa à medida que a aparência das pessoas de alívio se transformou em confusão.**

" **Hah, Potter!" disse Draco em voz alta. "Eu gostaria de ver você fazer isso! O Sr. Goyle aceita!"**

" **Ok, vamos começar!" Disse Harry.**

" **Potter, o que?", Sussurrou Draco, o que ele de alguma forma fez sem mover seus lábios.**

 **Harry não sabia como responder sem mover os dele.**

 **As pessoas estavam guardando suas varinhas, e o Sr. Goyle se abaixou graciosamente ao chão, parecendo confuso. Alguns Lufa-lufa começaram a falar com o Sr. Goyle, mas Harry lançou-lhes um olhar desesperadamente suplicante e eles recuaram.**

 **Harry caminhou em direção ao Sr. Goyle e parou quando ele estava a poucos passos de distância, distante o suficiente para eles não se alcançarem.**

 **Lentamente, deliberadamente, Harry guardou sua varinha.**

 **Todos se afastaram.**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Ele sabia em linhas gerais o que ele** _ **queria**_ **fazer, mas tinha que ser feito de tal forma que ninguém entendesse o** _ **que**_ **ele havia feito -**

" **Tudo bem", Harry disse em voz alta. "E agora ..." Ele respirou fundo e levantou uma mão, dedos prontos para encaixar. Havia suspiros de alguém que tinha ouvido sobre as tortas, que era praticamente todos. "** _ **Eu invoco a insanidade de Hogwarts!**_ _ **Feliz feliz boom boom pântano pântano pântano!"**_ **E Harry estalou os dedos.**

 **Muitas pessoas se encolheram.**

 **E nada aconteceu.**

 **Harry deixou o silêncio prolongar-se por um tempo, desenvolvendo, até ...**

" **Hum", disse alguém. "É isso?"**

 **Harry olhou para o menino que havia falado. "Olhe na sua frente. Você vê aquele pedaço de chão que parece estéril, sem grama nela?"**

" **Hum, sim", disse o menino, um Grifinório (Dean algo?).**

" **Desenterre-o."**

 **Agora Harry estava recebendo muitos olhares estranhos.**

" **Er, por quê?" Disse Dean, algo.**

" **Apenas faça", disse Terry Boot com uma voz cansada. "Sem motivo para perguntar por que, confie em mim nisso."**

 **Dean alguma coisa se ajoelhou e começou a tirar a sujeira.**

 **Depois de um minuto ou mais, Dean levantou-se novamente. "Não há nada lá", disse Dean.**

 **Hã. Harry estava planejando voltar no tempo e enterrar um mapa do tesouro que levaria a outro mapa do tesouro que levaria ao Remembrall de Neville, que ele colocaria lá depois de recuperá-lo do Sr. Goyle ...**

 **Então Harry percebeu que havia uma maneira muito mais simples, que não ameaçava tanto o segredo de Vira-Tempo.**

" **Obrigado, Dean!" Harry disse em voz alta. "Ernie, você olharia para o chão onde Neville caiu e ver se você pode encontrar o Remembrall de Neville?"**

 **As pessoas pareciam ainda mais confusas.**

" **Apenas faça isso", disse Terry Boot. "Ele continuará tentando até que algo funcione, e o assustador é que -"**

 _"_ _ **Merlin!"**_ **, Adivinhou Ernie. Ele estava segurando o Remembrall de Neville. "Está aqui! No lugar** **onde ele caiu!"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Gritou o Sr. Goyle. Ele olhou para baixo e viu ...**

 **... que ele ainda segurava o Remembrall de Neville.**

 **Houve uma pausa bastante longa.**

" **Er", disse Dean, "não é possível, não é?"**

 **"É uma falha do enredo", disse Harry. "Eu me tornei estranho o suficiente para distrair o universo por um momento e fazê-lo esquecer que Goyle já havia pegado o Remembrall".**

" **Não, espera, quer dizer, isso é totalmente não possível"**

" **Desculpe-me, todos estamos de pé aqui esperando para voar em vassouras? Sim, nós estamos. Então, cale-se. De qualquer forma, uma vez que eu colocar as mãos no Remembrall de Neville, o concurso terminou e Gregory Goyle deve renunciar a todas as reivindicações ao Remembrall que ele está segurando e dá-lo a mim. Esses foram os termos, lembra?" Harry estendeu a mão e acenou Ernie. "Basta rolar aqui, já que ninguém deve se aproximar de mim, ok?"**

" **Espere!" Gritou um Sonserino - Blaise Zabini, Harry provavelmente não esqueceria esse nome. "Como sabemos que é o Remembrall de Neville? Você poderia ter deixado outro Remembrall lá -"**

" **A Sonserina é forte com esse aí", disse Harry, sorrindo. "Mas você tem a minha palavra de que o remembrall que Ernie está segurando é o de Neville. Nenhum comentário sobre o que está nas mãos de Gregory Goyle".**

 **Zabini girou para Draco. "** _ **Malfoy!**_ **Você não vai apenas deixá-lo fazer isso -"**

" **Calado você", retumbou Mr. Crabbe, de pé atrás de Draco. "O Sr. Malfoy não precisa de você para lhe dizer o que fazer!"**

 _ **Bom**_ **servo.**

" **Minha aposta foi com Draco, da Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga de Malfoy", disse Harry. "Não com você, Zabini. Eu fiz o que o Sr. Malfoy disse que gostaria de me ver fazendo, e quanto ao julgamento da aposta, deixo isso com o Sr. Malfoy". Harry inclinou a cabeça para Draco e levantou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. Isso deveria permitir que Draco salvasse o rosto suficiente.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

" **Você promete que na verdade é Remembrall de Neville?" Draco disse.**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Esse é o que vai voltar para Neville e foi o seu originalmente. E o que está com Gregory Goyle vai para mim".**

 **Draco assentiu, parecendo decisivo. "Não vou questionar a palavra da Nobre Casa de Potter, então, não importa o quão estranho isso tudo foi. E a Nobre e mais Antiga Casa de Malfoy mantém sua palavra também. Sr. Goyle, dê isso ao Sr. Potter -"**

" **Ei!" Disse Zabini. "Ele ainda não ganhou, ele não botou as mãos -"**

" **Pegue, Harry!" Disse Ernie, e ele jogou o Remembrall.**

 **Harry facilmente pegou o Remembrall fora do ar, ele sempre teve bons reflexos dessa forma. "Pronto", disse Harry, "eu ganhei ..."**

 **Harry parou. Toda a conversa parou.**

 **O Remembrall estava brilhando um vermelho brilhante na mão dele, ardendo como um sol em miniatura que lançava sombras no chão em plena luz do dia.**

* * *

 **Quinta-feira.**

 **Se você quisesse ser específico, 5:09 pm na tarde de quinta-feira, no escritório da professora McGonagall, depois das aulas de voo. (Com uma hora extra que Harry escorregou no meio.)**

 **Professora McGonagall sentada no banco dela. Harry no banco quente na frente de sua mesa.**

" **Professora", disse Harry com força, "A Sonserina estava apontando suas varinhas para a Lufa-lufa, a Grifinória estava apontando suas varinhas para a Sonserina, um idiota fez um chamado de varinhas na Corvinal, e eu tinha talvez cinco segundos para evitar que o todo estourasse! Era tudo o que eu consegui pensar!"**

 **O rosto da professora McGonagall estava comprimido e irritado. "** _ **Você não deve usar o Vira-Tempo dessa maneira, Sr. Potter!**_ **O conceito de segredo não é algo que você entenda?"**

" **Eles não sabem como eu fiz! Eles apenas pensam que eu posso fazer coisas realmente estranhas, estalando meus dedos! Eu fiz outras coisas estranhas que não podem ser feitas com o Vira-Tempo, e eu vou fazer mais coisas assim, e este caso nem vai se destacar! Eu tinha que fazê-lo, professora!"**

" **Você não precisou fazer isso!" - gritou a professora McGonagall. "Tudo o que você precisava fazer era fazer esse Sonserino anônimo voltar ao chão e as varinhas serem guardadas! Você poderia ter desafiado ele para um jogo de Snap Explosivo, mas não, você precisava usar o Vira-Tempo de forma flagrante e desnecessária!"**

" **Foi tudo o que eu pude pensar! Eu nem sei o que é o Snap Explosivo, eles não aceitaram um jogo de xadrez e, se eu tivesse escolhido queda de braço, eu teria perdido!"**

" **Então você deveria ter escolhido a queda de braço!"**

 **Harry piscou. "Mas então eu perderia".**

 **Harry parou.**

 **A professora McGonagall parecia** _ **muito**_ **irritada.**

" **Me desculpe, professora McGonagall", disse Harry em uma voz pequena. "Eu honestamente não pensei nisso, e você está certa, eu deveria ter perdido, seria brilhante se eu tivesse, mas eu simplesmente não pensei nisso ..."**

 **A voz de Harry se apagou. De repente, era evidente para ele que ele tinha** _ **muitas**_ **outras opções. Ele poderia ter pedido a** _ **Draco**_ **para sugerir algo, ele poderia ter perguntado à multidão ... seu uso do Vira-Tempo** _ **tinha**_ **sido flagrante e desnecessário. Havia um grande espaço de possibilidades, por que ele escolheu aquele?**

 **Porque ele tinha visto uma maneira de** _ **ganhar.**_ **Ganhe posse de uma bugiganga sem importância que os professores teriam retirado do Sr. Goyle de qualquer maneira.**

 **A intenção de ganhar. Era o que o tinha caído sobre ele.**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry novamente. "Pelo meu orgulho e minha estupidez".**

 **A professora McGonagall limpou a mão em sua testa. Um pouco da raiva dela parecia se dissipar. Mas sua voz ainda saiu dura. "Mais uma exibição assim, Sr. Potter, e você estará retornando aquele Vira-Tempo. Eu me deixo bem clara?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Eu entendo e me desculpe".**

" **Então, Sr. Potter, você será autorizado a manter o Vira-Tempo por enquanto. E considerando o tamanho da situação que você, de fato, evitou, não vou deduzir nenhum ponto de Corvinal".**

 _ **Além disso, você não conseguiria explicar por que você deduziu os pontos.**_ **Mas Harry não era burro o suficiente para dizer isso em voz alta.**

" **Mais importante, por que o Remembrall saiu assim?" Harry disse. "Isso significa que eu fui Oblivado?"**

" **Eu também não sei a resposta para isso", disse McGonagall devagar. "Se fosse assim tão simples, eu pensaria que os tribunais usariam remembralls, e eles não o fazem. Eu vou verificar isso, Sr. Potter". Ela suspirou. "Você pode ir agora."**

 **Harry começou a se levantar da cadeira e depois parou. "Hum, desculpe, eu tinha outra coisa que eu queria lhe dizer -"**

 **Você quase não conseguia ver ela se encolher. "O que é, Sr. Potter?"**

" **É sobre o Professor Quirrell -"**

" **Tenho certeza, Sr. Potter, que não é nada de importante". A professora McGonagall falou as palavras com grande pressa. "Certamente você ouviu o diretor dizer aos alunos que você não deveria nos incomodar com nenhuma queixa sem importância sobre o professor de defesa?"**

 **Harry estava bastante confuso. "Mas isso pode ser importante, ontem eu recebi essa súbita sensação de desgraça quando -"**

" **Sr. Potter! Eu também tenho uma sensação de desgraça! E minha sensação de desgraça está sugerindo que você não deve terminar essa frase!"**

 **A boca de Harry ficou aberta. A professora McGonagall tinha conseguido; Harry ficou sem palavras.**

" **Sr. Potter", disse a professora McGonagall, "se você descobriu algo que parece interessante sobre o professor Quirrell, sinta-se livre para não compartilhar isso comigo ou com ninguém. Agora, acho que você tomou o suficiente do meu valioso tempo -"**

 _"_ _ **Isso não é como você!"**_ **Harry explodiu. "Desculpe, mas isso parece incrivelmente irresponsável! Pelo que eu ouvi, há algum tipo de maldição na posição de professor de Defesa, e se você já sabe que algo vai dar errado, eu pensaria que todos estariam em seu dedos do pé -"**

" **Dar errado, Sr. Potter? Eu certamente espero que não." O rosto do Professor McGonagall era inexpressivo. "Depois que o professor Blake foi pego em um armário com nada menos de três alunas do quinto ano da Sonserina em fevereiro passado, e um ano antes disso, o Professor Summers falhou tão completamente como um educador que seus alunos achavam que um Bicho-papão era uma espécie de mobília, seria catastrófico se algum problema com o extraordinariamente competente Professor Quirrell chamasse minha atenção agora, e eu diria que a maioria de nossos alunos falharia em suas OWLs e NEWTs de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas"**

" **Entendo", Harry disse devagar, pegando tudo. "Então, em outras palavras, o que quer que tenha de errado com o Professor Quirrell, você desesperadamente não quer saber sobre isso até o final do ano letivo. E, como atualmente é setembro, Ele poderia assassinar o primeiro-ministro na televisão ao vivo e se dar bem com isso no que diz respeito a você".**

 **A professora McGonagall olhou para ele sem pentear. "Estou certa de que eu nunca poderia ser ouvida endossando tal declaração, Sr. Potter. Em Hogwarts, nos esforçamos para ser proativos em relação a qualquer coisa que ameace a obtenção educacional de nossos alunos".**

 _ **Como os Corvinais do primeiro ano que não conseguem manter a boca fechada.**_ **"** **Eu acredito que eu entendo você completamente, professora McGonagall".**

" **Oh, eu duvido disso, Sr. Potter. Eu duvido muito disso". A professora McGonagall inclinou-se para a frente, seu rosto apertando novamente. "Desde que você e eu já discutimos assuntos muito mais sensíveis do que estes, eu falarei francamente. Você e apenas você relatou essa misteriosa sensação de desgraça. Você e apenas você é um ímã de caos, como eu nunca vi antes. Durante a nossa pequena viagem de compras para o Beco Diagonal, e** _ **depois**_ **o Chapéu Seletor, e depois** _ **o**_ **pequeno episódio de** _ **hoje**_ **, eu posso prever que estou destinada a sentar no escritório do diretor e ouvir uma história divertida sobre o professor Quirrell em que você e apenas você desempenha um papel de protagonista, depois do qual não haverá escolha senão demiti-lo. Já estou resignada com isso Sr. Potter. E se esse triste evento tiver lugar antes do Ides de maio, eu vou te amarrar nos portões de Hogwarts com seus próprios intestinos e derramar besouros de fogo no seu nariz.** _ **Agora**_ **você me entende completamente?"**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos bem largos. Então, depois de um segundo, "O que eu recebo se eu puder fazer isso acontecer no último dia do ano letivo?"**

 _"_ _ **Saia do meu escritório!"**_

* * *

 **Quinta-feira.**

 **Deve ter algo com as quintas-feiras em Hogwarts.**

 **Era 5:32 da tarde de quinta-feira, e Harry estava ao lado do professor Flitwick, em frente à grande gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada do escritório do diretor.**

 **Assim que ele voltou do escritório da professora McGonagall para a sala de estudo da Corvinal, um dos alunos disse-lhe para se reportar ao escritório do professor Flitwick, e lá Harry soube que Dumbledore queria falar com ele.**

 **Harry, sentindo-se bastante apreensivo, perguntou ao Professor Flitwick se o Diretor havia dito sobre o que era.**

 **O professor Flitwick encolheu os ombros de uma forma indevida.**

 **Aparentemente, Dumbledore havia dito que Harry era muito novo para invocar as palavras de poder e loucura.**

 _ **Feliz feliz boom boom pântano pântano pântano?**_ **Harry pensou, mas não disse em voz alta.**

" **Por favor, não se preocupe demais, Sr. Potter", gritou o professor Flitwick de algum lugar ao redor do nível do ombro de Harry. (Harry estava grato pela gigantesca barba inchada do professor Flitwick, era difícil se acostumar com um professor que não apenas era mais baixo do que ele, mas falava em uma voz mais aguda.) "O diretor Dumbledore pode parecer um pouco estranho, ou muito estranho, ou mesmo extremamente estranho, mas ele nunca machucou um aluno, pelo menos, e eu não acredito que ele vá fazê-lo". O professor Flitwick deu a Harry um sorriso encorajador. "Apenas tenha isso em mente em todos os momentos e você terá certeza de não entrar em pânico!"**

 **Isso não ajudava.**

" **Boa sorte!" Gritou o professor Flitwick, e se inclinou para a gárgula e disse algo que Harry de alguma forma não conseguiu ouvir. (Claro que a senha não seria muito boa se você pudesse ouvir alguém dizendo ela.) E a gárgula de pedra caminhou de lado com um movimento muito natural e comum que Harry achou bastante chocante, já que a gárgula ainda parecia sólida e imóvel o tempo todo.**

 **Atrás da gárgula estava um conjunto de escadas em espiral lentamente giratórias. Havia algo perturbadoramente hipnótico sobre isso, e ainda mais perturbador era que** _ **girar**_ **a espiral não deveria levá-lo a lugar algum.**

" **Pra cima você vai!" Gritou Flitwick.**

 **Harry, de uma forma bastante nervosa, entrou na espiral e encontrou-se, por algum motivo, que seu cérebro não parecia visualizar, movendo-se para cima.**

 **A gárgula voltou ao seu lugar atrás dele, e as escadas em espiral continuaram girando e Harry continuou sendo levado mais alto, e depois de um tempo bastante estonteante, Harry encontrou-se na frente de uma porta de carvalho com uma aldrava de grifo de bronze.**

 **Harry estendeu a mão e virou a maçaneta da porta.**

 **A porta se abriu.**

 **E Harry viu o quarto mais interessante que ele já havia visto em sua vida.**

 **Havia minúsculos mecanismos de metal que zumbiam ou tilintavam, ou lentamente mudavam de forma ou emitiram pequenos cachos de fumaça. Havia dezenas de fluidos misteriosos em dúzias de recipientes estranhamente moldados, todos borbulhando, fervendo, escorrendo, mudando de cor, ou se formando em formas interessantes que desapareciam meio segundo depois de vê-las. Havia coisas que pareciam relógios com muitas mãos, inscritas com números ou em linguagens irreconhecíveis. Havia uma pulseira com um cristal lenticular que cintilava com mil cores, e um pássaro pousado no topo de uma plataforma dourada e um copo de madeira cheia de algo que parecia sangue e uma estátua de um falcão incrustado em esmalte preto. A parede estava pendurada com fotos de pessoas dormindo, e o Chapéu Seletor estava casualmente posto em um porta chapéu que também estava tinha dois guarda-chuvas e três chinelos vermelhos para o pé esquerdo.**

 **No meio de todo o caos, havia uma mesa de carvalho preto e limpo. Antes da mesa havia um tamborete de carvalho. E atrás da mesa havia um trono bem acolchoado contendo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, que estava adornado com uma longa barba de prata, um chapéu como um cogumelo gigante esmagado e o que parecia aos olhos trouxas como três camadas de pijama rosa brilhante.**

 **Dumbledore estava sorrindo, e seus olhos brilhantes brilhavam com uma intensidade louca.**

 **Com alguma trepidação, Harry sentou-se na frente da mesa. A porta se fechou atrás dele com uma** _ **batida**_ **forte** _ **.**_

" **Olá, Harry", disse Dumbledore.**

" **Olá, diretor", respondeu Harry. Então eles estavam em primeiro nome? Dumbledore agora dizia para chamá-lo -**

" **Por favor, Harry!" Disse Dumbledore. "O diretor parece tão formal. Basta me chamar 'Dir' para abreviar".**

" **É claro, Dir", disse Harry.**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa.**

" **Você sabe", disse Dumbledore, "você é a primeira pessoa que já me levou a sério nisso?"**

" **Ah …" Harry disse. Ele tentou controlar sua voz apesar do sentimento súbito de afundamento em seu estômago. "Desculpe, eu, ah, diretor, você me disse para fazê-lo, então eu fiz ..."**

" **Dir, por favor!" - disse Dumbledore alegremente. "E não há nenhum motivo para estar tão preocupado, não vou lançar você por uma janela apenas porque você cometeu um erro. Eu vou dar-lhe muitas advertências primeiro, se você estiver fazendo algo errado! Além disso, o que importa não é 'Como as pessoas falam com você, mas o que eles pensam de você'".**

 _ **Ele nunca machucou nenhum aluno, apenas continue lembrando disso e você terá certeza de não entrar em pânico.**_

 **Dumbledore tirou uma pequena caixa de metal e a abriu, mostrando alguns pequenos pedaços amarelos. "Sorvete de limão?" Disse o diretor.**

" **Er, não obrigado, Dir", disse Harry.** _ **Enganar um estudante a tomar**_ _**um LSD conta como prejudicá-los, ou isso cai na categoria de diversão inofensiva?**_ **"** **Você, um, disse algo sobre eu ser muito jovem para invocar as palavras de poder e loucura?"**

" **O que você certamente é!" Dumbledore disse. "Felizmente, as palavras de poder e loucura foram perdidas sete séculos atrás e ninguém tem a menor ideia do que são. Era apenas uma pequena observação".**

" **Ah ..." Harry disse. Ele estava ciente de que sua boca estava aberta. "Por que você me chamou aqui, então?"**

 _"_ _ **Por quê?"**_ **Dumbledore repetiu. "Ah, Harry, se eu ficasse o dia todo perguntando por que eu faço as coisas, eu nunca teria tempo para fazer uma única coisa! Eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, você sabe".**

 **Harry assentiu, sorrindo. "Sim, foi uma lista muito impressionante. Diretor de Hogwarts, Chefe mágico do Wizengamoto e Supremo Mugwump da Confederação Internacional dos Feiticeiros. Desculpe por perguntar, mas eu estava pensando, é possível ter mais de seis horas se você usar Mais do que um Vira-Tempo? Porque é bastante impressionante se você estiver fazendo tudo isso em apenas trinta horas por dia".**

 **Houve outra ligeira pausa, durante a qual Harry continuou sorrindo. Ele estava um pouco apreensivo, na verdade muito apreensivo, mas uma vez que ficou claro que Dumbledore estava deliberadamente brincando com ele, algo dentro dele** _ **absolutamente se recusou**_ **a sentar-se e receber a brincadeira como um nódulo indefeso.**

" **Eu tenho medo que o tempo não goste de se esticar demais", disse Dumbledore depois da pequena pausa, "e ainda nós mesmos parecemos ser um pouco demais para isso, e por isso é uma luta constante para adaptar nossas vidas ao Tempo."**

" **Na verdade," Harry disse com grave solenidade. "É por isso que é melhor chegar rapidamente aos nossos pontos".**

 **Por um momento, Harry se perguntou se ele tinha ido longe demais.**

 **Então Dumbledore riu. "Direto ao ponto será". O diretor se inclinou para frente, inclinando o chapéu de cogumelo esmagado e escovando sua barba contra sua mesa. "Harry, nesta segunda-feira, você fez algo que deveria ter sido impossível mesmo com um Vira-Tempo. Ou, ao contrário, impossível com apenas com um Vira-Tempo. De onde essas duas tortas vieram, eu me pergunto?"**

 **Uma sacudida de adrenalina disparou contra Harry. Ele tinha feito isso usando a Capa da Invisibilidade, aquela que lhe havia sido dada em uma caixa de Natal junto com uma nota, e essa nota havia dito:** _ **Se Dumbledore**_ **tivesse** _ **a chance de possuir uma das Relíquias da Morte, ele nunca mais a deixaria Escapar de seu alcance.**_ _**...**_

" **Um pensamento natural", continuou Dumbledore, "é que, como nenhum dos primeiros anos presente conseguiu lançar um feitiço, alguém estava presente, e ainda assim não visto. E se ninguém pudesse vê-los, então? Seja fácil demais para eles jogar as tortas. Pode-se suspeitar ainda que, desde que você teve um Vira-Tempo, você era o invisível, e que, como o feitiço da Desilusão é muito além de suas habilidades atuais, você tinha um manto de invisibilidade". Dumbledore sorriu conspiradoramente. "Estou no caminho certo até agora, Harry?"**

 **Harry estava congelado. Ele tinha a sensação de que uma mentira absoluta não seria de todo sábio e, possivelmente, nem um pouco útil, e não podia pensar em mais nada para dizer.**

 **Dumbledore acenou com uma mão amiga. "Não se preocupe, Harry, você não fez nada de errado. As capas de invisibilidade não são contrárias às regras. Suponho que sejam tão raras, que ninguém jamais conseguiu colocá-las na lista. Mas na verdade eu queria saber Outra coisa inteiramente".**

" **Oh?" Harry disse com a voz mais normal que ele conseguiu.**

 **Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam com entusiasmo. "Você vê, Harry, depois que você passou por algumas aventuras, você tende a pegar o jeito dessas coisas. Você começa a ver o padrão, ouve o ritmo do mundo. Você começa a abrigar suspeitas antes do momento da revelação. Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e de alguma forma um manto de invisibilidade entrou em suas mãos apenas quatro dias depois que você descobriu nossa Grã-Bretanha mágica. Essas capas não estão à venda no Beco Diagonal, mas há uma que pode encontrar seu próprio caminho para um destinatário. E não posso deixar de me perguntar se, por alguma chance estranha, você encontrou não apenas um manto de invisibilidade, mas a Capa da Invisibilidade, uma das três Relíquias da Morte e reputada para ocultar o portador do olhar do próprio Morte" O olhar de Dumbledore era brilhante e ansioso. "Posso ver, Harry?"**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Havia uma inundação cheia de adrenalina em seu sistema agora e era inteiramente inútil, esse era o mago mais poderoso do mundo e não havia nenhuma maneira dele conseguir sair pela porta e não havia nenhum lugar em Hogwarts para ele se esconder se ele estava prestes a perder a Capa que tinha sido transmitida pelos Potter por quem sabia quanto tempo -**

 **Lentamente, Dumbledore recostou-se na cadeira alta. A luz brilhante tinha saído de seus olhos, e ele parecia intrigado e um pouco triste. "Harry", disse Dumbledore, "se você não quer, pode dizer não".**

" **Eu posso?" Harry murmurou.**

" **Sim, Harry", disse Dumbledore. Sua voz parecia triste agora e preocupada. "Parece que você tem medo de mim, Harry. Posso perguntar o que fiz para ganhar sua desconfiança?"**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. "Existe alguma maneira de jurar um juramento mágico vinculativo que você não vai pegar minha capa?"**

 **Dumbledore balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Os votos inquebráveis não devem ser usados tão levemente. E, além disso, Harry, se você ainda não conhecesse o feitiço, você teria apenas a minha palavra de que o feitiço era vinculativo. No entanto, você percebe que eu não preciso da sua permissão para ver A Capa. Eu sou poderoso o suficiente para extraí-lo, bolsa de moca ou não." O rosto de Dumbledore era muito grave. "Mas isso não vou fazer isso. A Capa é sua, Harry. Não vou pegá-la de você. Nem mesmo para olhar por apenas um momento, a menos que você decida mostrá-la. Isso é uma promessa e um juramento. Se eu precisar proibi-lo de usá-la no terreno da escola, eu exigiria que você vá ao seu cofre em Gringotts e guarde-a lá."**

" **Ah ..." Harry disse. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando acalmar o dilúvio de adrenalina e pensar razoavelmente. Ele tirou a bolsa de malha de seu cinto. "Se você realmente não precisa da minha permissão ... então você tem". Harry estendeu a bolsa para Dumbledore e mordiscou o lábio, enviando esse sinal para si mesmo, caso ele fosse Oblivado depois.**

 **O velho mago alcançou a bolsa e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra de recuperação, retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

" **Ah", respirou Dumbledore. "Eu estava certo ..." Ele derramou a malha de veludo preto cintilante através de sua mão. "Séculos antigos e ainda tão perfeitos como o dia em que foi feito. Perdemos muito da nossa arte ao longo dos anos, e agora não posso fazer uma coisa assim, ninguém pode. Eu posso sentir o poder dela como um eco na minha mente, como uma canção para sempre ser cantada sem que ninguém ouça ..." O mago olhou para cima da capa. "Não a venda", ele disse, "não dê a ninguém como uma posse. Pense duas vezes antes de mostrá-la a qualquer um, e pondere três vezes novamente antes de revelar que é uma Relíquia da Morte. Trate-a com respeito, pois esta é realmente um objeto de poder".**

 **Por um momento, o rosto de Dumbledore cresceu melancólico ...**

 **... e então entregou o manto de volta a Harry.**

 **Harry a colocou de volta na bolsa.**

 **O rosto de Dumbledore estava grave mais uma vez. "Posso pedir novamente, Harry, como você veio a desconfiar assim de mim?"**

 **De repente, Harry sentiu-se bastante envergonhado.**

" **Havia uma nota com a capa", Harry falou em uma pequena voz. "Disse que você tentaria tirar a Capa de mim, se você soubesse. Eu não sei quem deixou a nota, no entanto, eu realmente não sei".**

" **Eu ... entendo" Dumbledore disse lentamente. "Bem, Harry, eu não vou impugnar os motivos de quem te deixou essa nota. Quem sabe, mas eles podem mesmos ter tido as melhores das intenções? Afinal, eles te deram a Capa".**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça, impressionado com a caridade de Dumbledore, e ficou atônito ao forte contraste com sua própria atitude.**

 **O velho mago continuou. "Mas você e eu somos duas peças da mesma cor, eu acho. O menino que finalmente derrotou Voldemort, e o velho que o manteve longe o suficiente para você salvar o dia. Não vou segurar sua cautela contra você, Harry, Todos devemos fazer o nosso melhor para ser sábios. Eu só pedirei que você pense duas vezes e considere três vezes novamente, a próxima vez que alguém lhe disser para que desconfie de mim".**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry. Ele sentiu-se miserável nesse momento, ele acabara de desconfiar de Gandalf essencialmente, e a gentileza de Dumbledore apenas o fazia sentir-se pior. "Eu não deveria ter desconfiado de você".**

" **Infelizmente, Harry, neste mundo ..." O velho mago sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não posso nem dizer que você foi imprudente. Você não me conhecia. Na verdade, há alguns em Hogwarts que você faria bem em não confiar. Talvez até alguns que você chama de amigos".**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Isso pareceu bastante ameaçador. "Como quem?"**

 **Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira e começou a examinar um de seus instrumentos, um mostrador com oito mãos de comprimento variável.**

 **Depois de alguns momentos, o velho mago falou novamente. "Ele provavelmente parece muito encantador", disse Dumbledore. "Polido - para você pelo menos. Bem falado, talvez até admirado. Sempre pronto com uma mão amiga, um favor, uma palavra de conselho -"**

" **Oh, Draco Malfoy!" Harry disse, sentindo-se bastante aliviado por não ser Hermione ou algo assim. "Oh, não, não, não, você está entendendo tudo errado, ele não está me virando, eu estou virando ele".**

 **Dumbledore congelou onde ele estava olhando o mostrador. "Você o quê?"**

" **Eu vou transformar Draco Malfoy do lado escuro", disse Harry. "Você sabe, faça dele um bom cara".**

 **Dumbledore endireitou-se e virou-se para Harry. Ele estava usando uma das expressões mais espantadas que Harry já tinha visto em qualquer um, e muito menos alguém com uma longa barba de prata. "Você está certo", disse o velho mago depois de um momento, "que ele está pronto para ser redimido? Temo que qualquer coisa que você acha que vê dentro dele é apenas uma ilusão - ou pior, uma miragem, uma isca -"**

" **Er, não é provável", disse Harry. "Quero dizer, se ele está tentando disfarçar-se como um bom cara, ele é incrivelmente ruim. Não é uma questão de que Draco venha até mim e seja todo encantador e eu decidisse que ele deve ter um núcleo de bondade escondido no fundo. Eu o selecionei para a redenção especificamente porque ele é o herdeiro da Casa Malfoy e se você tivesse que escolher uma pessoa para resgatar, obviamente seria ele".**

 **O olho esquerdo de Dumbledore se contraiu. "Você pretende semear sementes de amor e bondade no coração de Draco Malfoy porque você espera que o herdeiro de Malfoy seja valioso para você?"**

" **Não apenas para mim!" Harry disse com indignação. "Para toda a Grã-Bretanha mágica, se isso funcionar! E ele terá uma vida mais feliz e mentalmente saudável! Olha, não tenho tempo suficiente para afastar todos do lado escuro e tenho que perguntar onde A Luz pode ganhar mais vantagem o mais rápido -"**

 **Dumbledore começou a rir. Rindo muito mais do que Harry esperaria, quase uivando. Parecia positivamente** _ **indigno.**_ **Um mago antigo e poderoso deveria rir-se em tons de alto nível, não rir tanto que ele estava ofegante. Harry, uma vez, literalmente, caiu de sua cadeira enquanto observava o filme de Marx Brothers '** _ **Diabo a Quatro',**_ **e era o quanto Dumbledore estava rindo agora.**

" **Não é tão engraçado", disse Harry depois de um tempo. Ele estava começando a se preocupar novamente com a sanidade de Dumbledore.**

 **Dumbledore assumiu o controle novamente com um esforço visível. "Ah, Harry, um sintoma da doença chamado sabedoria é que você começa a rir de coisas que ninguém mais pensa é engraçado, porque quando você é sábio, Harry, você começa a pegar as piadas!" O velho mago apagou as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Ah, eu. Ah, eu. Muitas vezes o mal arruinará o mal, de verdade, de verdade".**

 **O cérebro de Harry tomou um momento para colocar as palavras familiares ... "Ei, essa é uma citação de Tolkien! Gandalf diz isso!"**

" **Theoden, na verdade", disse Dumbledore.**

" **Você é Nacido-trouxa?" Harry disse em estado de choque.**

" **Não, tenho medo", disse Dumbledore, sorrindo novamente. "Eu nasci setenta anos antes que esse livro fosse publicado, querida criança. Mas parece que meus estudantes Nacidos-trouxa tendem a pensar de certa forma. Eu acumulei nada menos que vinte cópias de O Senhor dos Anéis e três conjuntos da Coletânea das obras de Tolkien, e eu valorizo cada uma delas". Dumbledore puxou a varinha e segurou-a e atacou uma pose. "** _ **Você não irá passar!**_ **Como isso parece?"**

" **Ah", disse Harry em algo que se aproximava do desligamento completo do cérebro, "acho que você está faltando um Balrog". E o pijama rosa e o chapéu de cogumelo esmagado não estavam ajudando no mínimo.**

" **Entendo." Dumbledore suspirou e gentilmente enfiou a varinha no cinto. "Temo que tenham havido muito poucos Balrogs na minha vida atualmente. Hoje em dia é sempre reuniões do Wizengamoto, onde devo tentar desesperadamente impedir que algum trabalho seja feito e jantares formais onde políticos estrangeiros competem para ver quem pode ser o Tolo mais obstinado e sendo misterioso para as pessoas, sabendo coisas que eu não tenho como saber, fazendo declarações enigmáticas que só podem ser entendidas em retrospectiva e todas as outras pequenas maneiras em que magos poderosos se divertem após terem deixado a parte do padrão que permite que sejam heróis. Falando em relação a isso, Harry, eu tenho certa coisa para te dar, algo que pertenceu ao seu pai".**

" **Você tem?" Disse Harry. "Nossa, quem teria imaginado".**

" **Sim, de fato", disse Dumbledore. "Suponho que seja um pouco previsível, não é?" Seu rosto tornou-se solene. "Não obstante..."**

 **Dumbledore voltou para a mesa e sentou-se, puxando uma das gavetas enquanto o fazia. Ele alcançou usando ambos os braços e, esforçando-se ligeiramente, puxou um objeto bastante grande e pesado da gaveta, que ele então depositou em sua mesa de carvalho com um enorme golpe.**

" **Isto", disse Dumbledore, "foi a rocha do seu pai".**

 **Harry olhou para ele. Era de cinza claro, descolorido, de forma irregular, afiado e muito uma rocha grande comum e antiga. Dumbledore a havia depositado de modo que descansasse na seção transversal mais ampla disponível, mas ainda se equilibrava de forma instável em sua mesa.**

 **Harry olhou para cima. "Isso é uma piada, certo?"**

" **Não é", disse Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça e parecendo muito sério. "Eu tirei isso das ruínas da casa de James e Lily em Godric's Hollow, onde também eu encontrei você, e eu o guardo desde então até agora, esperando o dia em que eu poderia dá-la a você".**

 **Na mistura de hipóteses que serviu como modelo do mundo de Harry, a insanidade de Dumbledore estava rapidamente aumentando de probabilidade. Mas ainda** _ **havia**_ **uma quantidade substancial de probabilidade atribuída a outras alternativas ... "Hum, é uma pedra mágica?"**

" **Pelo que eu saiba não", disse Dumbledore. "Mas eu aconselho que você com a maior rigidez possível que a mantenha próximo a sua pessoa em todos os momentos".**

 **Tudo certo. Dumbledore** _ **provavelmente**_ **estava insano, mas se ele** _ **não fosse**_ **... bem, seria muito** _ **embaraçoso**_ **ter problemas por ignorar o conselho do inescrutável mago antigo. Isso tinha que ser como # 4 na lista dos 100 maneiras mais óbvias de falhar.**

 **Harry deu um passo à frente e colocou as mãos na rocha, tentando encontrar um ângulo a partir do qual levantar sem se cortar. "Vou colocá-lo na minha bolsa, então".**

 **Dumbledore franziu a testa. "Isso pode não estar perto o suficiente para sua pessoa. E se a sua bolsa de malha for perdida ou roubada?"**

" **Você acha que eu deveria levar uma grande rocha em todos os lugares que eu vá?"**

 **Dumbledore deu a Harry um olhar sério. "Isso pode ser sábio".**

" **Ah ..." Harry disse. Parecia bastante pesado. "Eu acho que os outros alunos podem me fazer perguntas sobre isso".**

" **Diga-lhes que eu ordenei que você o fizesse", disse Dumbledore. "Ninguém vai questionar isso, já que todos pensam que estou louco". Seu rosto ainda era bem sério.**

" **Er, para ser honesto, se você for pedir que seus alunos transportem rochas grandes, eu posso ver por que as pessoas pensariam isso".**

" **Ah, Harry", disse Dumbledore. O velho mago gesticulou, uma varredura de uma mão que parecia levar todos os misteriosos instrumentos ao redor da sala. "Quando somos jovens, acreditamos que sabemos tudo, e por isso acreditamos que se não vejamos nenhuma explicação para algo, então não há explicação. Quando somos mais velhos percebemos que todo o universo funciona pelo ritmo e por uma razão, mesmo que nós mesmos não o conhecemos. É apenas nossa própria ignorância que nos parece insanidade".**

" **A realidade é sempre regrada", disse Harry, "mesmo que não conheçamos a lei".**

" **Precisamente, Harry", disse Dumbledore. "Compreender isso - e vejo que você entende isso - é a essência da sabedoria".**

" **Então ... por que eu tenho que carregar esta rocha exatamente?"**

" **Eu não consigo pensar em um motivo, na verdade", disse Dumbledore.**

" **... você não pode".**

 **Dumbledore assentiu. "Mas só porque não consigo pensar em uma razão não significa que não há motivo".**

 **Os instrumentos continuaram com seus barulhos.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry, "nem tenho certeza se eu deveria estar dizendo isso, mas essa não é a maneira correta de lidar com nossa ignorância admitida de como o universo funciona".**

" **Não é?" Disse o velho mago, parecendo surpreso e desapontado.**

 **Harry teve a sensação de que essa conversa não funcionaria a seu favor, mas continuou independentemente. "Não. Eu nem sei se essa falácia tem um nome oficial, mas se eu tivesse que fazer um problema sozinho, seria 'privilegiar a hipótese' ou algo assim. Como posso colocar isso formalmente ... um ... suponha que você tivesse um milhão de caixas, e apenas uma das caixas continha um diamante. E você tinha uma caixa cheia de detectores de diamantes, e cada detector de diamantes sempre funcionasse na presença de um diamante e funcionasse metade das vezes em caixas que não possuíam diamante. Se você utilizasse os vinte detectores em todas as caixas, você teria, em média, um candidato falso e um candidato verdadeiro. E então, seria apenas um ou dois detectores a mais antes de você ter ficado com o único candidato verdadeiro. O fato é que, quando há muitas respostas possíveis, a maioria das evidências que você precisa são simplesmente para localizar a hipótese verdadeira entre milhões de possibilidades - chamando a sua atenção em inicialmente. A quantidade de provas que você precisa para julgar entre dois ou três candidatos plausíveis é muito menor por comparação. Então, se você simplesmente avançar sem evidências e promover uma possibilidade particular para o foco de sua atenção, você está ignorando a maior parte do trabalho. Como, você mora em uma cidade onde há um milhão de pessoas, e há um assassinato, e um detetive diz, bem, não temos provas, então consideramos a possibilidade de que Mortimer Snodgrass tenha feito isso?"**

" **Ele fez?" Disse Dumbledore.**

" **Não", disse Harry. "Mas depois, verifica-se que o assassino tinha cabelos pretos e Mortimer tem cabelos pretos, então todos ficam 'ah, parece que Mortimer realmente é o assassino'. Por isso, é injusto que Mortimer seja promovido pelo policial à atenção deles sem ter bom motivo já em mãos para suspeitar dele. Quando há muitas possibilidades, a maior parte do trabalho é apenas localizar a verdadeira resposta - começando a prestar atenção nela. Você não precisa de prova, ou o tipo de evidência oficial de que cientistas ou os tribunais exigem, mas você precisa de algum tipo de dica, e essa sugestão deve discriminar essa possibilidade particular de milhões de outras. Caso contrário, você não pode apenas arrancar a resposta certa do nada. Você não pode nem mesmo capitalizar uma possibilidade que valha a pena considerar do nada. E tem que haver um milhão de outras coisas que eu poderia fazer, além de carregar a rocha do meu pai. Só porque ignoro o universo não significa que não tenho certeza sobre como eu devo pensar na presença da minha incerteza. As leis para pensar com probabilidades não são menos ferro do que as leis que regem a lógica antiquada, e o que você acabou de fazer não é permitido." Harry pausou. "** _ **A menos que**_ **, claro, você tenha alguma** _ **dica**_ _ **que**_ **você não está mencionando."**

" **Ah", disse Dumbledore. Ele tocou sua bochecha, parecendo pensativo. "Um argumento interessante, certamente, mas não se decompõe no ponto em que você faz uma analogia entre um milhão de assassinos potenciais, apenas um dos quais cometeu o assassinato e tirou um dos vários cursos possíveis, quando muitos cursos possíveis de ação poderiam ser sábios? Não digo que levar a rocha de seu pai é o melhor caminho possível, só que é mais sábio que não."**

 **Dumbledore mais uma vez alcançou a mesma gaveta de mesa que ele acessou anteriormente, desta vez parecendo se arrasar por dentro - pelo menos seu braço parecia estar se movendo. "Vou comentar", disse Dumbledore, enquanto Harry ainda estava tentando resolver como responder a essa duplicação completamente inesperada, "que é um equívoco comum dos Corvinais que todas as crianças inteligentes são colocadas lá, não deixando nenhuma para as outras Casas. Não é assim; Ser selecionado para a Corvinal indica que você é conduzido pelo seu desejo de conhecer coisas, o que não é o mesmo que ser inteligente". O feiticeiro estava sorrindo enquanto se inclinava sobre a gaveta. "No entanto, você parece bastante inteligente. Menos como um jovem herói comum e mais como um jovem misterioso feiticeiro antigo. Eu acho que talvez eu tenha tomado uma abordagem errada com você, Harry, e que você possa entender coisas que poucos Outros poderiam compreender. Então, eu vou ser ousado e oferecer-lhe uma outra herança. "**

" **Você não quer dizer ..." ofegou Harry. "Meu pai ... possuiu outra pedra? "**

" **Com licença", disse Dumbledore, "eu ainda sou mais velho e mais misterioso do que você e se houver alguma revelação a ser feita, então farei a revelação, obrigado ... oh, onde está essa coisa!" Dumbledore aproximou-se mais da gaveta da mesa e ainda mais. Sua cabeça, ombros e torso inteiro desapareceram dentro até que seus quadris e pernas esticassem, como se a gaveta o estivesse comendo.**

 **Harry não podia deixar de perguntar-se o quantas coisas haviam lá e como seria o inventário completo.**

 **Finalmente Dumbledore levantou-se da gaveta, segurando o objetivo de sua busca, que ele colocou na mesa ao lado da rocha.**

 **Era um livro de texto usado, rasgado e desgastado:** _ **Produção**_ **de poções** _ **intermediárias**_ **por Libatius Borage. Havia uma foto de um frasco soltando fumaça na capa.**

" **Isto", entendeu Dumbledore, "foi o livro de texto de Poções do quinto ano de sua mãe".**

" **O que eu devo levar consigo o tempo todo", disse Harry.**

" ** _O qual contém um segredo terrível_** **. Um segredo cuja revelação poderia ser tão desastrosa que devo pedir que você jure - e eu preciso que você jure com seriedade, Harry, seja lá o que você pensa de tudo isso - nunca dizer a ninguém ou a qualquer outra coisa"**

 **Harry considerou o livro de texto de Poções do quinto ano de sua mãe, que aparentemente guardava um terrível segredo.**

 **O problema era que Harry tomava esses juramentos tão seriamente. Qualquer voto é um voto inquebrável se feito pelo tipo certo de pessoa.**

 **E...**

" **Estou com sede", disse Harry, "e isso não é de todo um bom sinal".**

 **Dumbledore falhou completamente em fazer qualquer sentido sobre essa afirmação críptica. "** _ **Você**_ **jura, Harry?" Disse Dumbledore. Seus olhos olharam atentamente para Harry. "Caso contrário, eu não posso te dizer".**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Eu juro." Esse era o problema de ser um Corvinal. Você não poderia recusar uma oferta como essa ou sua curiosidade iria comê-lo vivo, e todos os outros sabiam disso.**

" **E eu juro por sua vez", disse Dumbledore, "o que estou prestes a dizer é a verdade".**

 **Dumbledore abriu o livro, aparentemente ao acaso, e Harry se inclinou para ver.**

" **Você vê essas notas", Dumbledore disse com uma voz tão baixa que era quase um sussurro, "escrito nas margens do livro?"**

 **Harry entrecerrou os olhos um pouco. As páginas amareladas pareciam estar descrevendo algo chamado de** _ **poção de esplendor de águia,**_ **muitos dos ingredientes sendo itens que Harry não reconheceu e cujos nomes não pareciam derivar do inglês. Rabiscado na margem estava uma anotação manuscrita dizendo:** _ **eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se você usasse o sangue de Thestral aqui em vez dos mirtilos?**_ **E imediatamente abaixo foi uma resposta em caligrafia diferente,** _ **você ficaria doente por semanas e talvez morresse.**_

" **Eu os vejo", disse Harry. "O que tem eles?"**

 **Dumbledore apontou para o segundo rabisco. "Os que estão nesta caligrafia", ele disse, ainda naquela voz baixa, "foram escritos por sua mãe. E os que estão escritos nessa caligrafia," movendo o dedo para indicar o primeiro arranhão "foram escritos por mim. Eu ficava invisível e me esgueirava para o dormitório enquanto ela estava dormindo. Lily pensou que uma de suas amigas estava escrevendo e elas tiveram as lutas mais surpreendentes".**

 **Esse era o ponto exato em que Harry percebeu que o diretor de Hogwarts** _ **era,**_ **de fato, louco.**

 **Dumbledore estava olhando para ele com uma expressão séria. "Você entende as implicações do que acabei de dizer, Harry?"**

" **Ehhh ..." Harry disse. Sua voz parecia estar presa. "Desculpe ... eu realmente não ..."**

" **Ah, bem", disse Dumbledore, e suspirou. "Suponho que sua inteligência tenha limites depois de tudo, então. Nós apenas fingimos que eu não disse nada?"**

 **Harry levantou-se da cadeira, usando um sorriso fixo. "Claro", disse Harry. "Você sabe que está realmente ficando bastante tarde e estou um pouco com fome, então eu deveria estar indo para o jantar, realmente" e Harry foi direto para a porta.**

 **A maçaneta da porta não conseguiu girar.**

" **Você me magoa, Harry", disse a voz de Dumbledore com tons silenciosos que estavam vindo logo atrás dele. "Você não entende, pelo menos, que o que eu lhe disse é um sinal de confiança?"**

 **Harry se virou lentamente.**

 **Na frente dele havia um feiticeiro muito poderoso e muito insano com uma longa barba de prata, um chapéu como um cogumelo gigante esmagado e vestindo o que parecia, para os olhos trouxas, como três camadas de pijama rosa brilhante.**

 **Atrás dele havia uma porta que não parecia estar funcionando no momento.**

 **Dumbledore parecia triste e cansado, como se ele quisesse se apoiar num bastão de mago que ele não tinha. "Realmente", disse Dumbledore, "você tenta algo novo em vez de seguir o mesmo padrão toda vez por cento e dez anos, e as pessoas começam a fugir". O velho mago sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza. "Eu esperava melhor de você, Harry Potter. Eu tinha ouvido que seus próprios amigos também pensam que você está louco. Eu sei que estão enganados. Você não vai acreditar no mesmo de mim?"**

" **Por favor, abra a porta", disse Harry, sua voz tremendo. "Se você quer que eu confie em você novamente, abra a porta".**

 **Havia o som atrás dele de uma abertura de porta.**

" **Havia mais coisas que eu planejava dizer para você", disse Dumbledore, "e se você partir agora, você não saberá o que eram".**

 **Às vezes, Harry absolutamente** _ **odiava**_ **ser um Corvinal.**

 _ **Ele nunca machucou um aluno,**_ **disse o lado da Grifinória de Harry.** _ **Apenas continue lembrando isso e você terá certeza de não entrar em pânico.**_ _**Você não vai fugir apenas porque as coisas estão ficando interessantes, você está?**_

 _ **Você não pode simplesmente sair no diretor!**_ **Disse a parte Hufflepuff.** _ **E se ele começar a deduzir os pontos da Casa?**_ _**Ele poderia tornar sua vida escolar muito difícil se ele decidir que ele não gosta de você!**_

 **E um pedaço dele que Harry não gostou muito, mas não conseguiu silenciar, estava ponderando as vantagens potenciais de ser um dos poucos amigos desse feiticeiro enojado que também passou a ser diretor, feiticeiro chefe e supremo Mugwump. E, infelizmente, o Sonserino interno parecia ser muito melhor do que Draco em levar as pessoas para o lado sombrio, porque dizia coisas como um** _ **pobrizinho, ele parece que ele precisa de alguém para conversar, não é?**_ **E** _ **você não gostaria que um homem tão poderoso acabasse confiando em alguém menos virtuoso, não é verdade?**_ **E** _ **eu me pergunto o tipo de segredos incríveis que Dumbledore poderia lhe dizer se, você sabe, você se tornasse amigo dele**_ _**e até**_ _**eu**_ _ **aposto que ele tem uma coleção de livros bastante interessante.**_

 _ **Vocês são todos um grupo de lunáticos,**_ **Harry pensou em toda a assembleia, mas ele havia sido unanimemente excluído por cada componente de si mesmo.**

 **Harry virou-se, deu um passo na direção da porta aberta, estendeu a mão e fechou-a deliberadamente novamente. Era um sacrifício desnecessário, dado que ele estava ficando de qualquer jeito, Dumbledore poderia controlar seus movimentos independentemente, mas talvez impressionasse Dumbledore.**

 **Quando Harry se virou, viu que o poderoso mago insano mais uma vez sorria e parecia amigável. Isso é bom, talvez.**

" **Por favor, não faça isso de novo", disse Harry. "Não gosto de estar preso".**

" **Desculpe-me sobre isso, Harry", disse Dumbledore no que soou como uma sinopse de sincera desculpa. "Mas teria sido terrivelmente imprudente deixar você sair sem a rocha do seu pai".**

" **Claro", disse Harry. "Não foi razoável que eu esperasse que a porta se abrisse antes de colocar os itens de missão no meu inventário".**

 **Dumbledore sorriu e assentiu.**

 **Harry aproximou-se da mesa, torceu a bolsa de moca na frente de seu cinto e, com algum esforço, conseguiu levantar a rocha em seus braços de onze anos e alimentá-la.**

 **Ele realmente podia sentir o peso diminuir lentamente à medida que o charme do Lábio de Alargamento comeu a rocha, e o burp que se seguiu foi bastante barulhento e teve um som claramente reclamando.**

 **O livro de texto de Poções do quinto ano de sua mãe (que manteve um segredo que de fato era bastante terrível) seguiu pouco depois.**

 **E, então, o Sonserino interior de Harry fez uma súbita sugestão para se enriquecer com o Diretor, o que, infelizmente, tinha sido perfeitamente lançado de forma a ganhar o apoio da maioria das facções Corvinais.**

" **Então", disse Harry. "Hum. Enquanto eu ando por aí, eu não suponho que você gostaria de me dar um passeio pelo seu escritório? Estou um pouco curioso sobre o que são algumas dessas coisas", e esse era o seu eufemismo para o mês de setembro.**

 **Dumbledore olhou para ele e depois assentiu com um leve sorriso. "Estou lisonjeado pelo seu interesse", disse Dumbledore, "mas tenho medo que não haja muita coisa a dizer". Dumbledore deu um passo mais perto da parede e apontou para uma pintura de um homem adormecido. "Estes são retratos dos diretores anteriores de Hogwarts". Virou-se e apontou para a mesa. "Esta é a minha mesa". Ele apontou para a cadeira. "Esta é minha cadeira -"**

" **Com licença", disse Harry, "na verdade eu estava pensando sobre isso". Harry apontou para um pequeno cubo que estava suavemente sussurrando "blorple ... blorple ... blorple".**

" **Oh, as pequenas coisas estranhas?" Disse Dumbledore. "Eles vieram com o escritório do diretor e não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que a maioria delas fazem. Embora este mostrador com as oito mãos conta o número de, vamos chamá-los de espirros, de bruxas canhotas dentro das fronteiras da França, você não acreditaria quanto trabalho e tempo demorou para perceber isso. E este, com os dedos de ouro, é minha própria invenção e Minerva nunca vai descobrir o que ela está fazendo".**

 **Dumbledore deu um passo para o Porta-Chaéu enquanto Harry ainda estava processando nisso. "Aqui, claro, temos o Chapéu de classificação, acredito que vocês dois se conheceram. Ele me disse que nunca mais seria colocado na sua cabeça sob nenhuma circunstância. Você é apenas o 14º estudante na história sobre quem ele disse isso, Baba Yaga foi outra e eu falo sobre os outros doze quando você for mais velho. Este é um guarda-chuva. Este é outro guarda-chuva." Dumbledore deu mais alguns passos e se virou, agora sorrindo amplamente. "E, claro, a maioria das pessoas que vem ao meu escritório querem ver Fawkes".**

 **Dumbledore estava parado ao lado do pássaro na plataforma dourada.**

 **Harry apareceu, bastante intrigado. "Este é Fawkes?"**

" **Fawkes é uma fênix", disse Dumbledore. "Criaturas mágicas muito raras e poderosas".**

" **Ah ..." Harry disse. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos pretos pequenos e brilhantes, que não mostraram o menor sinal de poder ou inteligência.**

" **Ahhh ..." Harry disse novamente.**

 **Ele tinha certeza de que ele reconhecesse a forma do pássaro. Era muito difícil perder.**

" **Umm ..."**

 _ **Diga algo inteligente!**_ **A mente de Harry rugiu para si mesma.** _ **Não fique aí parecido com um idiota balbuciante!**_

 _ **Bem, o que diabos eu**_ **deveria** _ **dizer?**_ **A mente de Harry voltou.**

 _ **Qualquer coisa!**_

 _ **Você quer dizer, qualquer coisa além de "Fawkes é uma galinha" -**_

 _ **Sim!**_ _**Qualquer coisa menos isso!**_

" **Então, ah, que tipo de magia fazem as fênix, então?"**

" **Suas lágrimas têm o poder de curar", disse Dumbledore. "Elas são criaturas de fogo, e se movem entre todos os lugares tão facilmente quanto o fogo pode se extinguir em um só lugar e ser aceso em outro. A enorme tensão de sua magia inata envelhece seus corpos rapidamente e, no entanto, eles são tão íntimos com a imortalidade quanto qualquer outra criatura que existe neste mundo, pois sempre que seus corpos falham, eles se imolam em um estalo de fogo e deixam para trás um filhote, ou às vezes um ovo". Dumbledore aproximou-se e inspecionou o frango, franzindo a testa. "Hm ... parecendo um pouco doente, eu diria".**

 **No momento em que esta declaração se registrou totalmente na mente de Harry, o frango já estava em chamas.**

 **O bico do frango se abriu, mas não teve tempo para tanto como um único texto antes de começar a murchar e virar cinzas. A incandescência foi breve, intensa e inteiramente autônoma; Não havia cheiro de queimado.**

 **E então, o fogo desapareceu apenas alguns segundos depois de ter começado, deixando para trás uma pequena e patética pilha de cinzas na plataforma dourada.**

" **Não fique tão horrorizado, Harry!" Disse Dumbledore. "Fawkes não foi ferido". A mão de Dumbledore mergulhou em um bolso, e então a mesma mão percorreu as cinzas e colocou um pequeno ovo amarelado. "Olha, aqui está um ovo!"**

" **Oh ... uau ... incrível ..."**

" **Mas agora nós realmente devemos continuar com as coisas", disse Dumbledore. Deixando o ovo para trás nas cinzas do frango, ele voltou ao seu trono e sentou-se. "É quase a hora do jantar, afinal, e não gostaríamos de ter que usar nossos Vira-Tempo".**

 **Houve uma luta de poder violenta no governo de Harry. Sonserina e Lufa-lufa trocaram de lugar depois de ver o diretor de Hogwarts incendiar uma galinha.**

" **Sim, coisas", disseram os lábios de Harry. "E depois jantar".**

 _ **Você pareceu um idiota gigante novamente**_ **observou o crítico interno de Harry.**

" **Bem", disse Dumbledore. "Tenho medo de ter uma confissão a fazer, Harry. Uma confissão e uma desculpa".**

" **Desculpas são boas",** _ **isso**_ __ _ **nem faz sentido!**_ _**Sobre o que estou falando?**_

 **O velho mago suspirou profundamente. "Você pode não pensar assim depois de entender o que eu tenho a dizer. Tenho medo, Harry, que eu tenho manipulado você toda a sua vida. Foi eu quem o consignou para o cuidado de seus perversos padrinhos -"**

" **Meus padrastos não são perversos!" Disse Harry. "Meus** ** _pais_** **, quero dizer!"**

" **Eles não são?" Dumbledore disse, parecendo surpreso e desapontado. "Nem um pouco perverso? Isso não se encaixa no padrão ..."**

 **O Sonserino interior de Harry gritou no topo de seus pulmões mentais,** __ _ **CALE-SE SEU**_ __ _ **IDIOTA, ELE VAI LHE TIRAR DELES!**_

" **Não, não", disse Harry, os lábios congelados em uma careta horrível: "Eu só estava tentando poupar seus sentimentos, eles são realmente muito perversos ..."**

" **Eles são?" Dumbledore inclinou-se para a frente, observando-o atentamente. "O que eles fazem?"**

 _ **Fale rápido**_ **"** **eles, ah, eu tenho que fazer pratos e problemas de lavagem e eles não me deixam ler muitos livros e -"**

" **Ah, bom, isso é bom de ouvir", disse Dumbledore, recostando-se novamente. Ele sorriu de maneira triste. "Peço desculpa por isso, então. Agora, onde estava? Ah, sim. Lamento dizer, Harry, que eu sou responsável por praticamente tudo de ruim que já aconteceu com você. Eu sei que isso provavelmente irá deixá-lo muito irritado."**

" **Sim, estou muito irritado!" Disse Harry. "Grrr!"**

 **O Crítico Interno de Harry concedeu-lhe prontamente o Prêmio de todos os tempos para o pior ato da história de sempre.**

" **E eu só queria que você soubesse", disse Dumbledore, "eu queria te dizer o quanto antes, no caso de algo acontecer com um de nós mais tarde, que realmente sinto muito. Por tudo o que já aconteceu, e tudo o que vai acontecer."**

 **A umidade brilhava nos olhos do velho bruxo.**

" **E estou muito irritado!" Disse Harry. "Tão irritado que eu quero sair agora, a menos que você tenha algo mais a dizer!"**

 _ **Apenas vá antes de ser incendiado!**_ **Gritaram Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória.**

" **Eu entendo", disse Dumbledore. "Uma última coisa, então, Harry. Você não deve tentar a porta proibida no corredor do terceiro andar. Não há nenhuma maneira possível de passar por todas as armadilhas, e eu não gostaria de ouvir que você estava machucado. Por que, eu duvido que você pudesse abrir a primeira porta, já que está trancada e você não conhece o feitiço Alohomora -"**

 **Harry girou e arrancou para a saída na velocidade máxima, a maçaneta da porta girou de maneira agradável em sua mão e então ele estava correndo pelas escadas de espiral mesmo enquando se viravam, seus pés quase tropeçando em si mesmos, em apenas um momento ele estava no fundo e a gárgula estava se afastando e Harry disparou da escada como uma bala de canhão.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter.**

 **Deve ter havido algo sobre Harry Potter.**

 **Era quinta-feira para todos, afinal, e, no entanto, esse tipo de coisa não parece acontecer com mais ninguém.**

 **Eram 6:21 da noite de quinta-feira, quando Harry Potter, saindo da escada como uma bala de canhão e acelerando a toda velocidade, correu diretamente em Minerva McGonagall quando ela estava virando uma esquina a caminho do escritório do diretor.**

 **Felizmente, nenhum deles ficou muito ferido. Como foi explicado a Harry um pouco mais cedo no dia quando ele se recusou a ir perto de uma vassoura novamente - Quadribol precisava de Balaços de ferro sólidos apenas para suportar uma chance decente de ferir os jogadores, já que os feiticeiros costumavam ser muito mais resistente do que trouxas aos impactos.**

 **Harry e a professora McGonagall acabaram no chão, e os pergaminhos que ela estava carregando estavam por todo o corredor.**

 **Houve uma terrível, terrível pausa.**

" **Harry Potter", respirou a professora McGonagall de onde estava deitada no chão, ao lado de Harry. Sua voz aumentou para quase um grito. "** _ **O que você estava fazendo no escritório do diretor?"**_

" **Nada!" Gritou Harry.**

 _"_ _ **Você estava falando sobre o Professor de Defesa?"**_

" **Não! Dumbledore me chamou lá e ele me deu essa grande rocha e disse que era do meu pai e eu deveria levá-la por toda parte!"**

 **Houve outra pausa terrível.**

" **Entendo", disse a professora McGonagall, sua voz um pouco mais calma. Ela se levantou, se afastou e olhou para os pergaminhos dispersos, que pularam em uma pilha arrumada e correu de volta contra a parede do corredor como se estivesse escondendo de seu olhar. "Minhas simpatias, Sr. Potter, e peço desculpas por duvidar de você".**

" **Professora McGonagall", disse Harry. Sua voz era vacilante. Ele se afastou do chão, levantou-se e olhou para o seu rosto** _ **confiante**_ **e** _ **sério**_ **. "Professora McGonagall ..."**

" **Sim, Sr. Potter?"**

" **Você acha que eu devo?" Harry falou em voz baixa. "Levar a rocha do meu pai para todos os lugares?"**

 **A professora McGonagall suspirou. "Isso é entre você e o diretor, eu temo". Ela hesitou. "Eu direi que ignorar completamente o diretor é quase nunca sábio. Lamento saber o seu dilema, Sr. Potter, e se houver alguma maneira de ajudá-lo com o que você decidir fazer -"**

" **Hum", disse Harry. "Na verdade, eu estava pensando que, uma vez que eu soubesse como, eu poderia transformar a rocha em um anel e usá-la no meu dedo. Se você pudesse me ensinar a sustentar uma Transfiguração -"**

" **É bom que você me tenha perguntado antes", disse a professora McGonagall, seu rosto crescendo um pouco severo. "Se você perdesse o controle da Transfiguração, a inversão cortaria seu dedo e provavelmente rasgaria sua mão ao meio. E na sua idade, mesmo um anel é um alvo muito grande para você sustentar indefinidamente sem que ele seja um sério dreno de sua magia. Mas eu posso ter um anel forjado para você com uma configuração para uma joia, uma pequena joia, em contato com sua pele, e você pode praticar a manutenção de um alvo seguro, como um marshmallow. Quando você conseguir manter a tranformação com sucesso, mesmo em seu sono, por um mês inteiro, eu permitirei que você transfira, ah, a rocha do seu pai ..." A voz do professor McGonagall se apagou. "O Diretor** _ **realmente -"**_

" **Sim. Ah ... um ..."**

 **A professora McGonagall suspirou. "Isso é um pouco estranho mesmo para ele". Ela se curvou e pegou a pilha de pergaminhos. "Sinto muito por isso, Sr. Potter. Peço desculpas novamente por desconfiar de você. Mas agora é minha própria vez ver o Diretor".**

" **Ah ... boa sorte, acho. Er ..."**

" **Obrigada, Sr. Potter".**

" **Um ..."**

 **A professora McGonagall caminhou até a gárgula, inaudivelmente falou a senha e entrou na escada giratória em espiral. Ela começou a se levantar da vista, e a gárgula começou de volta -**

 _"_ _ **Professora McGonagall o diretor botou fogo numa galinha!"**_

" **Ele o q- "**


	18. Capítulo 17: Hierarquias de dominância

**Capítulo 17: Hierarquias de dominância**

 **Era hora do café da manhã na manhã de sexta-feira. Harry deu enorme mordida em sua torrada e depois tentou lembrar ao seu cérebro de o café da manhã não o levaria às masmorras mais rápido. De qualquer forma, eles tinham uma hora completa de estudo entre o café da manhã e o início da aula de Poções.**

 **Mas masmorras! Em Hogwarts! A imaginação de Harry já estava esboçando os abismos, as pontes estreitas, os corredores iluminados por tochas e manchas de musgo brilhante. Haveria ratos? Haveria** _ **dragões?**_

" **Harry Potter", disse uma voz tranquila por trás dele.**

 **Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu-se contemplando Ernie Macmillan, elegantemente vestido com vestes de aparas amarelas e um pouco preocupado.**

" **Neville achou melhor avisá-lo", disse Ernie em voz baixa. "Eu acho que ele está certo. Tenha cuidado com o Mestre de Poções em nossa sessão de hoje. Os Lufa-lufas mais antigos nos disseram que o professor Snape pode ser realmente desagradável para pessoas que ele não gosta, e ele não gosta da maioria das pessoas que não são Sonserinos. Se você diz qualquer coisa sagaz para ele, isso pode ser realmente ruim para você, pelo que eu ouvi. Apenas mantenha a cabeça baixa e não lhe dê nenhuma razão para ele perceber você.**

 **Houve uma pausa enquanto Harry processava isso, e então ergueu as sobrancelhas. (Harry desejou poder levantar apenas uma sobrancelha, como Spock, mas ele nunca conseguiu.) "Obrigado", disse Harry. "Você pode ter me salvado muitos problemas".**

 **Ernie assentiu e virou-se para voltar à mesa de Lufa-lufa.**

 **Harry retomou comendo sua torrada.**

 **Era cerca de quatro picadas depois que alguém disse "Perdoe-me", e Harry virou-se para ver um Corvinal mais velho, parecendo um pouco preocupado -**

 **Algum tempo depois, Harry estava terminando seu terceiro prato de cereal. (Ele tinha aprendido a comer pesadamente no café da manhã. Ele sempre podia comer levemente no almoço se ele não acabasse usando o Vira-Tempo.) E havia outra voz por trás dele dizendo "Harry?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry com cansaço, "tentarei não chamar a atenção do Professor Snape"**

" **Oh, isso não tem esperança", disse Fred.**

" **Completamente sem esperança", disse George.**

" **Então nós pedimos para os elfos domésticos cozinhar um bolo para você", disse Fred.**

" **Nós vamos colocar uma vela nele por cada ponto que você perder da Corvinal", disse George.**

" **E faremos uma festa para você na mesa da Grifinória durante o almoço", disse Fred.**

" **Esperamos que isso o anime depois", concluiu George.**

 **Harry engoliu sua última colher de cereal e virou-se. "Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Eu não iria fazer isso depois do Professor Binns, eu realmente não ia, mas se o Professor Snape é tão horrível porque ele não foi demitido?"**

" **Demitido?" Disse Fred.**

" **Você quer dizer, mandado embora?" Disse George.**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "É o que você faz para maus professores. Você os manda embora. Então você contrata um professor melhor em vez disso. Vocês não tem sindicatos ou mandatos aqui, certo?"**

 **Fred e George franziram o cenho da mesma maneira que os anciãos tribais caçadores-coletores poderiam franzir o cenho se você tentasse contar sobre cálculos.**

" **Eu não sei", disse Fred depois de um tempo. "Eu nunca pensei sobre isso."**

" **Eu também", disse George.**

" **Sim", disse Harry, "eu recebo essa resposta muito. Vejo vocês no almoço, pessoal, e não me culpe se não há nenhuma vela nesse bolo".**

 **Fred e George riram, como se Harry tivesse dito algo engraçado e se curvaram para ele e voltaram para a mesa da Grifinória.**

 **Harry voltou para a mesa do café da manhã e pegou um cupcake. Seu estômago já estava cheio, mas ele sentiu que esta manhã pode usar muitas calorias.**

 **Enquanto ele comia seu cupcake, Harry pensou no pior professor que conheceu até agora, Professor Binns de História. O professor Binns era um fantasma. Pelo que Hermione havia dito sobre fantasmas, não parecia provável que eles estivessem completamente conscientes de si mesmos. Não havia descobertas famosas feitas por fantasmas, ou muito de qualquer trabalho original, independentemente de quem fossem quando vivos. Os fantasmas tendem a ter dificuldade em lembrar o século atual. Hermione tinha dito que eram como retratos acidentais, impressionados em um objeto próximo por uma explosão de energia psíquica que acompanha a morte súbita de um mago.**

 **Harry tinha encontrado alguns professores estúpidos durante suas incursões abortivas na educação trouxa padrão - seu pai tinha sido muito mais seletivo quando se tratava de selecionar estudantes universitários como tutores, é claro -, mas a aula de História era a primeira vez que encontrou um professor que literalmente não era senciente.**

 **E ele mostrava sua falta de consciência. Harry desistiu após cinco minutos e começou a ler um livro didático. Quando ficou claro que o "Professor Binns" não iria se opor, Harry também pegou a bolsa e colocou tampões nos ouvidos.**

 **Os fantasmas não exigem salário? Era isso? Ou era literalmente impossível demitir alguém em Hogwarts,** _ **mesmo que eles morressem?**_

 **Agora, parecia que o professor Snape estava sendo absolutamente horrível para todos os que não eram da Sonserina e nem sequer tinha** _ **ocorrido**_ **a ninguém encerrar seu contrato.**

 **E o Diretor incendiou uma galinha.**

" **Com licença", veio uma voz preocupada por trás dele.**

" **Eu juro", disse Harry sem se virar, "este lugar é quase oito e meio por cento tão ruim quanto o que o pai diz sobre Oxford".**

* * *

 **Harry pisoteou os corredores de pedra, parecendo ofendido, irritado e enfurecido ao mesmo tempo.**

" **Masmorras!" Harry sibilou. "Masmorras! Estas não são masmorras! Este é um porão! Um porão!"**

 **Algumas das garotas da Corvinal lhe deram olhares estranhos. Os meninos estavam todos acostumados com ele até agora.**

 **Parecia que o nível em que a sala de aula de poções estava localizada era chamado de "masmorras" sem nenhuma razão melhor do que estar abaixo do solo e um pouco mais frio que o castelo principal.**

 **Em** _ **Hogwarts!**_ **Em** _ **Hogwarts!**_ **Harry estava esperando toda a sua vida e agora ele** _ **ainda**_ **estava esperando e se houvesse algum lugar** _ **na face da Terra**_ **que tivesse calabouços decentes, deveria ser Hogwarts! Harry teria que construir seu próprio castelo se quisesse ver um pequeno abismo sem fundo?**

 **Pouco tempo depois, chegaram à verdadeira sala de aula de Poções e Harry se animou consideravelmente.**

 **A sala de aula de Poções tinha criaturas preservadas estranhas flutuando em jarros enormes em prateleiras que cobriam cada centímetro de espaço da parede entre os armários. Harry já havia avançado o suficiente em sua leitura agora que ele poderia identificar algumas das criaturas, como o Fontema de Zabriskan. Embora as aranhas de cinquenta centímetros** _ **pareciam**_ **uma Acromântula, eram muito pequenas para** _ **ser**_ **uma. Ele tentou perguntar a Hermione, mas ela não parecia muito interessada em olhar para qualquer lugar perto de onde ele estava apontando.**

 **Harry estava olhando uma grande bola de poeira com olhos e pés quando o assassino varreu a sala.**

 **Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente de Harry quando viu o professor Severus Snape. Havia algo calmo e mortal sobre a forma como o homem se esqueirava entre as mesas das crianças. Suas vestes estavam mal tratadas, seu cabelo manchado e gorduroso. Havia algo sobre ele que parecia reminiscente de Lucius, embora os dois não eram nem remotamente semelhantes, e você teve a impressão de que, onde Lucius o mataria com uma elegância impecável, esse homem simplesmente o mataria.**

" **Sentem-se", disse o professor Severus Snape. "Agora."**

 **Harry e algumas outras crianças que haviam estado de pé conversando entre eles lutaram por mesas. Harry tinha planejado acabar ao lado de Hermione, mas de alguma forma ele se viu sentado na mesa vazia mais próxima ao lado de Justin Finch-Fletchley (era uma sessão dupla, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa), o que o colocava duas mesas à esquerda de Hermione.**

 **Severus sentou-se atrás da mesa do professor e, sem a menor transição ou introdução, disse: "Hannah Abbott".**

" **Aqui", disse Hannah com uma voz um tanto tremida.**

" **Susan Bones".**

" **Presente."**

 **E assim foi, ninguém ousando dizer uma palavra contra, até:**

" **Ah, sim. Harry Potter. Nossa nova celebridade."**

" **A celebridade está presente, senhor".**

 **A metade da aula estremeceu, e alguns dos mais inteligentes pareciam querer fugir da porta enquanto a sala de aula ainda estava lá.**

 **Severus sorriu de forma antecipada e chamou o próximo nome em sua lista.**

 **Harry deu um suspiro mental. Isso aconteceu muito rápido para ele fazer alguma coisa sobre. Ah, bem. Claramente, este homem já não gostava dele, por qualquer motivo. E quando Harry pensou nisso, era muito melhor, que este professor de Poções o escolhera em vez de, digamos, Neville ou Hermione. Harry era muito mais capaz de se defender. Sim, provavelmente muito melhor.**

 **Quando o atendimento completo foi confirmado, Severus varreu seu olhar sobre toda a classe. Seus olhos estavam vazios como um céu noturno sem estrelas.**

" **Você está aqui", disse Severus com uma voz tranquila, que os estudantes da parte de trás tentaram ouvir "para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata da produção de poções. Como não há uma varinha tola nela, muitos de vocês dificilmente vão acreditar que isso é mágica. Eu não espero que você compreenda realmente a beleza do caldeirão suavemente fumegando com sua fumaça cintilante, o poder delicado dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas," dizendo isto em um tom bastante acariciador e alegre "enfeitiçando a mente, enganando os sentidos," isso estava ficando mais e mais assustador. "Eu posso ensinar-lhe como engarrafar fama, criar glória, até interromper a morte - se vocês não forem um grande bando de tolos como eu costumo ensinar".**

 **Severus, de alguma forma, parecia notar o olhar de ceticismo no rosto de Harry, ou, pelo menos, seus olhos subitamente saltaram para onde Harry estava sentado.**

" **Potter!" Falou o professor de Poções. "O que eu obtenho se eu adicionasse raiz em pó de asphodel a uma infusão de wormwood?"**

 **Harry piscou. "Isso estava em Rascunhos e Poções Mágicos?" ele disse. "Eu acabei de ler, e não me lembro de nada que usasse infusão de wormwood-"**

 **A mão de Hermione subiu e Harry lhe lançou um olhar que a levou a levantar a mão ainda mais.**

" **Tut, tut", Severus disse com seda. "A fama claramente não é tudo".**

" **Mesmo?" Harry disse. "Mas você acabou de nos dizer que você nos ensinaria como garrafa de fama. Diga, como isso funciona, exatamente? Você bebe e se transforma em uma celebridade?"**

 **Três quartos da classe se encolheram.**

 **A mão de Hermione estava caindo lentamente. Bem, isso não era surpreendente. Ela poderia ser sua rival, mas ela não era o tipo de garota que iria jogar depois que ficou claro que o professor estava deliberadamente tentando humilhá-lo.**

 **Harry estava tentando controlar o seu temperamento. A primeira duplicação que passou por sua mente era "Abracadabra".**

" **Vamos tentar novamente", disse Severus. "Potter, onde você olharia se eu lhe dissesse que me encontrasse um bezoar?"**

" **Isso também não está no livro didático", disse Harry, "mas em um livro trouxa eu li que um trichinobezoar é uma massa de cabelo solidificado encontrado em um estômago humano, e os trouxas costumavam acreditar que iria curar qualquer veneno -"**

" **Errado", disse Severus. "Um bezoar é encontrado no estômago de uma cabra, não é feito de cabelo, e ele irá curar a maioria dos venenos, mas não todos".**

" **Eu não disse que sim, eu disse que era o que eu li em um livro trouxa -"**

" **Ninguém aqui está interessado em seus patéticos livros trouxas. Prova final. Qual a diferença, Potter, entre monksblood e wolfsbane?"**

 **Essa foi a gota.**

" **Você sabe", disse Harry com frieza "em um dos meus** _ **fascinantes**_ **livros trouxas, eles descrevem um estudo em que as pessoas conseguiram fazer com que elas parecessem muito inteligentes fazendo perguntas sobre fatos aleatórios que só eles conheciam. Aparentemente, os espectadores só perceberam que os peritos sabiam e os respondentes não, e não conseguiram ajustar a injustiça do jogo subjacente. Então, professor, você pode me dizer quantos elétrons estão na orbital mais externa de um átomo de carbono?"**

 **O sorriso de Severus alargou-se. "Quatro", disse ele. "É um fato inútil que ninguém deveria se incomodar, mas, para sua informação, Potter, asphodel e wormwood fazem uma poção do sono tão poderosa que é conhecida como o A Poção do Morto-Vivo. Quanto a monkshood e wolfsbane, eles são a mesma planta, que também passa pelo nome de aconite, como você saberia se você tinha lido** _ **Mil Milícias Mágicas e Fungi.**_ **Pensei que não precisava abrir o livro antes de chegar, eh, Potter? Todos vocês deveriam estar copiando isso para que não sejam tão ignorantes quanto ele." Severus fez uma pausa, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. "E isso será ... cinco pontos? Não, vamos fazer dez e dez pontos da Corvinal pelo bate boca".**

 **Hermione engasgou, junto com vários outros.**

" **Professor Severus Snape", Harry mordeu. "Eu não sei de nada que eu fiz para ganhar sua inimizade. Se há algum problema que você tenha comigo, e eu não sei, sugiro que nós -"**

" **Cale a boca, Potter. Mais dez pontos da Corvinal. O resto de vocês, abram seus livros na página 3."**

 **Havia apenas uma leve, apenas uma sensação de queimação muito fraca na parte de trás da garganta de Harry, e não havia nenhuma umidade nos olhos dele. Se o choro não fosse uma estratégia efetiva para destruir esse professor de Poções, então não havia motivo para chorar.**

 **Lentamente, Harry sentou-se muito reto. Todo o seu sangue pareceu ter sido drenado e substituído por nitrogênio líquido. Ele sabia que ele estava tentando manter seu temperamento, mas ele não conseguia lembrar o porquê.**

" **Harry", sussurrou Hermione freneticamente de duas mesas, "pare, por favor, está tudo bem, não vamos contar isso"**

" **Falando na aula, Granger? Três -"**

" **Então", disse uma voz mais fria do que zero Kelvin, "como se faz uma reclamação formal contra um professor abusivo? Será que eu devo falar com a Diretora Adjunta, escrever uma carta ao Conselho de Governadores ... você gostaria explicar como isso funciona?"**

 **A classe estava completamente congelada.**

" **Detenção por um mês, Potter", Severus disse, sorrindo ainda mais amplamente.**

" **Eu recuso a reconhecer sua autoridade como professora e não vou servir a qualquer detenção que você der".**

 **As pessoas pararam de respirar.**

 **O sorriso de Severus desapareceu. "Então você será ..." sua voz parou.**

" **Expulso, você estava prestes a dizer?" Harry, por outro lado, agora estava sorridente. "Mas, então, você parece duvidar da sua capacidade de realizar a ameaça, ou teme as consequências se você fizesse. Eu, por outro lado, não duvido nem temo a perspectiva de encontrar uma escola com professores menos abusivos. Ou talvez eu devesse contratar Tutores privados, como é a minha prática costumeira, e ser ensinado na minha plena velocidade de aprendizagem. Tenho dinheiro suficiente no meu cofre. Algo sobre recompensas por derrotar um Lorde das Trevas. Mas há professores em Hogwarts que eu prefiro, então eu acho que será mais fácil se eu encontrar algum jeito de me livrar de você".**

" **Livre-se de mim?" Severus disse, agora também sorriu um pouco. "Que presunção divertida. Como você acha que vai fazer isso, Potter?"**

" **Eu entendo que houve uma série de queixas sobre você de estudantes e seus pais," um palpite, mas um seguro "o que deixa apenas a questão de por que você ainda não foi demitido. Hogwarts também está financeiramente atado para contratar um verdadeiro Professor de Poções? Eu poderia entrar, se assim for. Tenho certeza de que eles poderiam encontrar uma classe melhor de professor se eles ofereceram o dobro de seu salário atual."**

 **Dois polos de gelo irradiaram o inverno frio pela sala de aula.**

" **Você vai descobrir", disse Severus suavemente, "que o Conselho de Governadores não será nem um pouco simpatizante a sua oferta".**

" **Lucius ..." Harry disse. "** _ **É**_ **por isso que você ainda está aqui. Talvez eu deveria conversar com Lucius sobre isso. Eu acredito que ele deseja se encontrar comigo. Eu me pergunto se eu tenho algo que ele quer".**

 **Hermione freneticamente balançou a cabeça. Harry notou pelo canto do olho, mas sua atenção era tudo em Severus.**

" **Você é um menino muito tolo", disse Severus. Ele não estava sorrindo, agora. "Você não tem nada que Lucius valorize mais do que minha amizade. E se você tiver, eu tenho outros aliados". Sua voz ficou dura. "E eu acho cada vez mais improvável que você não tenha sido classificado em Sonserina. Como foi que você conseguiu ficar fora da minha casa? Ah, sim, porque o Chapéu Seletor alegou que estava brincando. Pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts. Você realmente conversou com o Chapéu Seletor, Potter? Você tinha algo que ele queria?"**

 **Harry olhou fixamente para o olhar frio de Severus e lembrou-se de que o chapéu de triagem o advertiu para não encontrar os olhos de ninguém enquanto pensava ... Harry deixou escapar o olhar para a mesa de Severus.**

" **Você parece estranhamente relutante em me olhar nos olhos, Potter!"**

 **Um choque de compreensão súbita - "Então foi você que o Chapéu Seletor estava me avisando sobre!"**

" **O que?" - disse a voz de Severus, parecendo genuinamente surpreso, embora, claro, Harry não olhou para o rosto dele.**

 **Harry levantou-se da mesa.**

" **Sente-se, Potter", disse uma voz irritada de algum lugar que ele não estava olhando.**

 **Harry ignorou e olhou em volta da sala de aula. "Não tenho a intenção de deixar um professor não profissional arruinar meu tempo em Hogwarts", disse Harry com uma calma mortal. "Eu acho que vou me despedir desta aula, e contratar um tutor para me ensinar Poções enquanto estiver aqui, ou se o Conselho estiver realmente indisposto, aprender durante o verão. Se algum de vocês decidir que você não deseja ser intimidado por este homem, minhas sessões estarão abertas para você".**

 _"_ _ **Sente-se, Potter!"**_

 **Harry atravessou a sala e agarrou a maçaneta da porta.**

 **A porta não abriu.**

 **Harry lentamente se virou e vislumbrou Severus sorrindo maliciosamente antes de se lembrar de desviar o olhar.**

" **Abra esta porta".**

" **Não", disse Severus.**

" **Você está me fazendo sentir ameaçado", disse uma voz tão gelada que não soava como a de Harry, "e isso é um erro".**

 **A voz de Severus riu. "O que você pretende fazer sobre isso, menino?"**

 **Harry deu seis passos longos para a frente da porta, até que ele estava parado perto da fila traseira das mesas.**

 **Então Harry se endireitou e ergueu a mão direita em um movimento terrível, com os dedos prontos para encaixar.**

 **Neville gritou e mergulhou debaixo de sua mesa. Outras crianças recuaram ou instintivamente levantaram os braços para se protegerem.**

 _"_ _ **Harry não!"**_ **, Gritou Hermione. "Não importa o que você quer fazer com ele, não faça isso!"**

" **Vocês ficaram loucos?", Latiu a voz de Severus.**

 **Lentamente, Harry baixou a mão. "Eu não iria machucá-lo, Hermione," Harry disse, sua voz um pouco mais baixa. "Eu iria apenas explodir a porta".**

 **Embora agora que Harry se lembrou, você não deveria transfigurar as coisas que deveriam ser queimadas, o que significava que voltando no tempo depois e fazer com que Fred ou George transfiram uma quantia cuidadosamente medida de explosivos pode não ter sido uma boa ideia...**

 _"_ _ **Silêncio",**_ **disse a voz de Severus.**

 **Harry tentou dizer "O quê?" E descobriu que nenhum som estava saindo.**

" **Isso se tornou ridículo. Eu acho que você foi permitido se colocar em problemas suficientes por um dia, Potter. Você é o estudante mais perturbador e indisciplinado que já vi, e não me lembro quantos pontos Corvinal tem ao certo agora, mas tenho certeza de que consigo torná-los zero. Dez pontos da Corvinal. Dez pontos da Corvinal . Dez pontos da Corvinal! Cinquenta pontos da Corvinal! Agora, sente-se e assista o resto da classe ter aula!"**

 **Harry colocou a mão na bolsa e tentou dizer "marcador", mas, claro, não surgiram palavras. Por um breve momento isso o parou; E então ocorreu para Harry escrever MARCADOR usando movimentos de dedos, o que funcionou. PAD e ele tinha uma almofada de papel. Harry dirigiu-se a uma mesa vazia, não aquela em que estava sentado, e rabiscou uma breve mensagem. Ele arrancou essa folha de papel, afastou o marcador e a almofada em um bolso de suas vestes para acesso mais rápido, e levantou sua mensagem, não para Snape, mas para o resto da aula.**

 **ESTOU INDO EMBORA  
MAIS ALGUÉM  
PRECISA SAIR? **

" **Você é louco, Potter", disse Severus com frio desprezo.**

 **Além disso, ninguém falou.**

 **Harry se curvou, de maneira irônica, para a mesa do professor, caminhou até a parede e, com um movimento suave, abriu uma porta do armário, entrou e fechou a porta.**

 **Havia o som abafado de alguém estalando os dedos, e depois nada.**

 **Na sala de aula, os estudantes se entreolharam com perplexidade e medo.**

 **O rosto do Mestre das Poções agora estava completamente enfurecido. Ele atravessou a sala com passos terríveis e abriu a porta do armário.**

 **O armário estava vazio.**

* * *

 **Uma hora antes, Harry escutou de dentro do armário fechado. Não havia som de fora, e nenhum ponto em assumir riscos também.**

 **CAPA, os dedos dele escreveram.**

 **Uma vez que ele estava invisível, ele cuidadosa e lentamente abriu a porta do armário e espiou. Ninguém parecia estar na sala de aula.**

 **A porta não estava trancada.**

 **Foi quando Harry estava fora do lugar perigoso e dentro do corredor, com segurança e invisível, que alguma raiva esvaziou e ele percebeu o que acabara de fazer.**

 **O que ele acabou de fazer.**

 **O rosto invisível de Harry estava congelado em absoluto horror.**

 **Ele antagonizou um professor com três ordens de magnitude além de tudo o que ele já havia gerenciado antes. Ele ameaçou sair de Hogwarts e talvez tivesse que seguir com isso. Ele perdeu todos os pontos que Corvinal tinha e depois usou o Vira-Tempo ...**

 **Sua imaginação mostrou-lhe seus pais gritando com ele depois que ele foi expulso, a professora McGonagall decepcionada com ele, e era muito doloroso e ele não podia suportar isso e ele** _ **não conseguia pensar em qualquer maneira de se salvar -**_

 **O pensamento de que Harry se permitia pensar era que, se ficar com raiva o tinha posto em todo esse problema, então talvez quando ele estivesse com raiva ele pensasse em uma saída, as coisas pareciam mais claras quando ele estava com raiva.**

 **E pensou que Harry não se deixava pensar que não podia enfrentar esse futuro se não estivesse zangado.**

 **Então ele reviu seus pensamentos e lembrou-se da humilhação ardente -**

 _ **Tut, tut.**_ _**A fama claramente não é tudo.**_

 _ **Dez pontos da Corvinal pelo bate boca.**_

 **O frio calmante passou por suas veias como uma onda refletida e retornando de algum disjuntor, e Harry soltou a respiração.**

 **OK. De volta a estar são agora.**

 **Ele estava realmente se sentindo um pouco desapontado com o seu eu não irritado por colapsar assim e querer apenas sair de um problema. O professor Severus Snape era** _ **o**_ **problema** _ **de todos**_ **. Normal - Harry tinha esquecido isso e desejava uma maneira de** _ **se**_ **proteger** _ **.**_ **E deixar todas as outras vítimas na forca? A questão não era como se proteger, a questão era como destruir este professor de Poções.**

 _ **Então, este é o meu lado escuro, não é?**_ _**Um pouco de um termo preconceituoso vendo que meu lado claro parece mais egoísta e covarde, para não mencionar confuso e em pânico.**_

 **E agora que ele estava pensando claramente, era igualmente claro o que fazer a seguir. Ele já havia se dado uma hora extra para se preparar, e poderia conseguir até cinco horas se necessário ...**

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall esperou no escritório do diretor.**

 **Dumbledore sentava-se em seu trono acolchoado atrás de sua mesa, vestido com quatro camadas de roupas cor lavanda formais. Minerva sentava-se numa cadeira diante dele, em frente a Severus em outra cadeira. Enfrentando os três deles havia um tamborete de madeira vazio.**

 **Estavam à espera de Harry Potter.**

 _ **Harry,**_ **Minerva pensou desesperadamente,** _ **você prometeu que não iria morder professores!**_

 **E em sua mente, ela podia ver com muita clareza a resposta, o rosto irritado de Harry e sua resposta ultrajada:** _ **Eu disse que não morderia ninguém que não me mordesse primeiro!**_

 **Houve uma batida na porta.**

" **Entre!" Dumbledore chamou.**

 **A porta se abriu e Harry Potter entrou. Minerva quase ofegou em voz alta. O garoto parecia calmo, controlado e totalmente no controle se si mesmo.**

" **Bom di ..." A voz de Harry de repente cortou. Seu maxilar caiu.**

 **Minerva rastreou o olhar de Harry, e ela viu que Harry estava olhando para Fawkes, onde a fênix estava sentada em seu poleiro dourado. Fawkes revirou suas brilhantes asas de vermelho e dourado como a cintilação de uma chama, e mergulhou a cabeça em um aceno simples para o menino.**

 **Harry virou-se para olhar para Dumbledore.**

 **Dumbledore piscou para ele.**

 **Minerva sentiu que estava perdendo alguma coisa.**

 **A incerteza repentina cruzou o rosto de Harry. Sua frieza vacilou. O medo mostrou em seus olhos, depois a raiva, e então o menino ficou calmo novamente.**

 **Um arrepio subiu na coluna vertebral de Minerva. Algo não estava certo aqui.**

" **Por favor, sente-se", disse Dumbledore. Seu rosto agora estava sério mais uma vez.**

 **Harry sentou-se.**

" **Então, Harry", disse Dumbledore. "Eu ouvi um relatório sobre a aula de hoje do professor Snape. Você gostaria de me dizer o que aconteceu nas suas próprias palavras?"**

 **O olhar de Harry virou dismissivamente para Severus. "Não é complicado", disse o menino, sorrindo suavemente. "Ele tentou me intimidar da maneira como ele tem assediado a todos os não-Sonserinos na escola desde o dia em que Lucius o impôs sobre você. Quanto aos outros detalhes, eu solicito uma conversa privada com você sobre eles. Um aluno que está relatando comportamento abusivo de um professor dificilmente pode esperar falar francamente diante desse mesmo professor, afinal".**

 **Desta vez, Minerva não conseguiu se impedir de ofegar em voz alta.**

 **Severus simplesmente riu.**

 **E o rosto do diretor ficou grave. "Sr. Potter", disse o Diretor, "não se fala de um professor de Hogwarts nesses termos. Temo que você trabalhe sob uma terrível falsa-premissa. O professor Severus Snape tem minha maior confiança e atende Hogwarts por minha própria iniciativa, não a de Lucius Malfoy."**

 **Houve um silêncio por alguns instantes.**

 **Quando o menino falou novamente, sua voz ficou gelada. "Estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui?"**

" **Muitas coisas, Sr. Potter", disse o diretor. "Você deve entender, para começar, que o objetivo desta reunião é discutir como disciplinar você pelos eventos desta manhã".**

" **Este homem aterroriza sua escola há anos. Falei com estudantes e colecionei histórias para garantir que haveria o suficiente para uma campanha de jornal para reunir os pais contra ele. Alguns estudantes mais jovens choraram enquanto me diziam. Eu quase chorei quando eu os ouvi! Você permitiu que este abusador ficasse livre? Você fez isso com seus alunos? Por quê?"**

 **Minerva engoliu um nó na garganta. Ela pensou isso, às vezes, mas de alguma forma nunca -**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o diretor, sua voz agora severa, "esta reunião não é sobre o professor Snape. É sobre você e seu desrespeito pela disciplina escolar. Professor Snape sugeriu, e eu concordei, que três meses completos de detenção seria apropriado -"**

" **Recusado", Harry disse friamente.**

 **Minerva ficou sem palavras.**

" **Este não é um pedido, Sr. Potter", disse o diretor. A força total e total do olhar do mago estava sobre ao menino. "Este é o seu castigo"**

" **Você vai me explicar por que você permitiu que este homem machuque as crianças colocadas em seu cuidado e, se sua explicação não for suficiente, eu começarei minha campanha de jornal com você como alvo".**

 **O corpo de Minerva balançou com a força desse golpe, com a violação de autoridade pura.**

 **Mesmo Severus pareceu chocado.**

" **Isso, Harry, seria extremamente imprudente", disse Dumbledore lentamente. "Eu sou a peça principal que se opõe a Lucius no tabuleiro. Para você fazer tal coisa iria fortalecê-lo muito, e eu não pensei que esse fosse o lado que você havia escolhido".**

 **O menino pensou por um longo momento.**

" **Essa conversa é privada", disse Harry. Sua mão subiu na direção de Severus. "Mande-o embora".**

 **Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Harry, eu não lhe disse que Severus Snape tem minha maior confiança?"**

 **O rosto do menino mostrou o choque disso. "O bullying deste homem torna você vulnerável! Eu não sou o único que poderia começar uma campanha de jornal contra você! Isso é loucura! Por que você está fazendo isso?"**

 **Dumbledore suspirou. "Sinto muito, Harry. Tem a ver com coisas que você não está, neste momento, pronto para ouvir".**

 **O menino olhou para Dumbledore. Então ele se virou para olhar para Severus. Então voltou para Dumbledore novamente.**

" **É insanidade", disse o menino lentamente. "Você não o reprimiu porque você acha que ele é parte do padrão. Que Hogwarts precisa de um Mestre de Poções malvado para ser uma escola mágica adequada, assim como precisa de um fantasma para ensinar História".**

" **Isso soa como o tipo de coisa que eu faria, não é?" Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.**

" **Inaceitável", disse Harry sem rodeios. Seu olhar agora estava frio e escuro. "Não vou tolerar o bullying ou o abuso. Eu tinha considerado muitas maneiras possíveis de lidar com esse problema, mas eu tornarei simples. Ou esse homem sai, ou eu saio".**

 **Minerva ofegou novamente. Algo estranho cintilou nos olhos de Severus.**

 **Agora, o olhar de Dumbledore também estava ficando frio. "Expulsão, o Sr. Potter, é a ameaça final que pode ser usada contra um aluno. Não é usado habitualmente como uma ameaça de estudantes contra o Diretor. Esta é a melhor escola mágica em todo o mundo, e uma educação aqui não é uma oportunidade dada a todos. Você tem a impressão de que Hogwarts não pode se dar bem sem você?"**

 **E Harry sentou-se lá, sorrindo suavemente.**

 **Um horror repentino surgiu em Minerva. Certamente Harry não -**

" **Você esqueceu", disse Harry, "que você não é o único que pode ver padrões. Isso torna-se privado. Agora retire-o -" Harry virou uma mão para Severus novamente e depois parou na metade da frase e no meio do gesto.**

 **Minerva podia vê-lo no rosto de Harry, o momento em que ele se lembrou.**

 **Ela havia dito a ele, afinal.**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o diretor, "mais uma vez, Severus Snape tem minha maior confiança".**

" **Você disse a ele", sussurrou o menino. "Você é um completo tolo".**

 **Dumbledore não reagiu ao insulto. "Disse-lhe o quê?"**

" **Que o Lorde das Trevas está vivo".**

" **O que, pelo nome de Merlin, você está falando, Potter?", Gritou Severus em tom de assombro e indignação.**

 **Harry olhou brevemente para ele, sorrindo sombriamente. "Oh, então somos um Sonserino, então", disse Harry. "Eu estava começando a me perguntar."**

 **E então houve silêncio.**

 **Finalmente, Dumbledore falou. Sua voz era suave. "Harry, do que você está falando?"**

" **Desculpe, Albus," murmurou Minerva.**

 **Severus e Dumbledore viraram-se para olhar para ela.**

" **A professora McGonagall não me disse", disse a voz de Harry, com rapidez e menos calma do que tinha antes. "Eu adivinhei. Eu disse a você, eu também posso ver os padrões. Eu adivinhei, e ela controlou sua reação exatamente como Severus fez. Mas seu controle ficou longe da perfeição, e eu poderia dizer que era controle, não genuíno".**

" **E eu disse a ele", disse Minerva, com a voz tremendo um pouco "que você, eu, e Severus éramos os únicos que conheciam".**

" **O que ela fez como uma concessão para me impedir de simplesmente fazer perguntas, como eu ameacei fazer se ela não conversasse", disse Harry. O menino riu brevemente. "Eu realmente deveria ter conseguido um de vocês sozinhos e para dizer que ela me contou tudo, para ver se você deixaria algo escorregar. Provavelmente não teria funcionado, mas teria valido a pena". O menino sorriu de novo. "Ameaça ainda está na mesa e eu espero ser informado completamente em algum momento".**

 **Severus estava lhe dando um olhar de desprezo total. Minerva levantou o queixo e aguentou. Ela sabia que era merecido.**

 **Dumbledore recostou-se em seu trono acolchoado. Seus olhos estavam tão frios quanto qualquer coisa que Minerva tinha visto dele desde o dia em que seu irmão morreu. "E você ameaça nos abandonar a Voldemort se não cumprirmos seus desejos".**

 **A voz de Harry era afiada. "Lamento informar-lhe que você não é o centro do universo. Não estou ameaçando deixar a Grã-Bretanha mágica. Estou ameaçando deixar você. Eu não sou um pequeno Frodo. Esta é a minha missão e se você quiser participar você vai jogar pelas minhas regras."**

 **O rosto de Dumbledore ainda estava frio. "Estou começando a duvidar da sua adequação como o herói, Sr. Potter".**

 **O olhar de retorno de Harry estava igualmente gelado. "Estou começando a duvidar da sua adequação como meu Gandalf, Sr. Dumbledore. Boromir era pelo menos um erro plausível. O que este Nazgul está fazendo na minha Comunidade?"**

 **Minerva estava completamente perdida. Ela olhou para Severus, para ver se ele estava seguindo isso, e ela viu que Severus afastou o rosto do campo de visão de Harry e estava sorrindo.**

" **Eu suponho", disse Dumbledore lentamente, "que, da sua perspectiva, é uma questão razoável. Então, Sr. Potter, se o Professor Snape deixá-lo em paz agora, será a última vez que esse problema surgirá ou eu encontrarei você aqui todas as semanas com uma nova demanda?"**

" **Deixe-me em paz?" A voz de Harry estava indignada. "Eu não sou sua única vítima e certamente não sou a mais vulnerável. Você esqueceu o quanto são indefesas as crianças? Quanto elas machucam? Doravante, Severus tratará cada estudante de Hogwarts com cortesia apropriada e profissional, ou você encontrará outro Mestre de Poções, ou Você encontrará outro herói!"**

 **Dumbledore começou a rir. Riso cheio, vindo da barriga, caloroso e humorístico, como se Harry tivesse acabado de realizar uma dança cômica na frente dele.**

 **Minerva não se atreveu a se mover. Seus olhos cintilaram e ela viu que Severus estava igualmente imóvel.**

 **O rosto de Harry cresceu ainda mais frio. "Você me confunde, diretor, se você acha que isso é uma piada. Este não é um pedido. Este é o seu castigo".**

" **Sr. Potter -" Minerva disse. Ela nem sabia o que ela iria dizer. Ela simplesmente não podia deixar isso passar.**

 **Harry fez um gesto áspero para ela e continuou a falar com Dumbledore. "E se isso parecer descortês para você", disse Harry, sua voz agora um pouco menos dura, "não parecia menos descortês quando você me falou. Você não diria nada assim a alguém que considerou um ser humano real em vez de uma criança insubordinada, e eu vou tratá-lo com a mesma cortesia que você me tratar -"**

" **Oh, na verdade, estou de acordo, este é o meu castigo, se alguma vez houve um! Claro, você está aqui chantageando-me para salvar seus colegas de classe, não para se salvar! Não consigo imaginar por que eu teria pensado o contrário!" Dumbledore agora estava rindo ainda mais. Ele bateu o punho na mesa três vezes.**

 **O olhar de Harry ficou incerto. Seu rosto virou-se para ela, dirigindo-se a ela pela primeira vez. "Com licença", disse Harry. Sua voz parecia vacilar. "Ele precisa tomar sua medicação ou algo assim?"**

" **Ah ..." Minerva não tinha ideia do que poderia dizer.**

" **Bem", disse Dumbledore. Ele limpou as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos. "Perdoe-me. Desculpe pela interrupção. Continue com a chantagem".**

 **Harry abriu a boca e depois fechou-a novamente. Ele agora parecia um pouco instável. "Ah ... ele também deve parar de ler as mentes dos alunos".**

" **Minerva", Severus disse, sua voz mortal, "você -"**

" **O Chapéu Seletor me avisou", disse Harry.**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_

" **Não posso dizer mais nada. De qualquer forma, acho que é isso. Acabei".**

 **Silêncio.**

" **O que agora?" Minerva disse, quando ficou evidente que ninguém mais iria dizer nada.**

" **O que agora?" Dumbledore ecoou. "Ora essa, agora o herói ganha, é claro".**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Severus, Minerva e Harry.**

" **Bem, ele certamente parece ter nos pego na curva", Dumbledore disse, sorrindo felizmente. "Mas Hogwarts precisa de um mestre de Poções malvado, ou simplesmente não seria uma escola mágica apropriada, agora seria? Então, e se o professor Snape fosse apenas horrível para os estudantes no quinto ano e acima?"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disseram todos os três novamente.**

" **Se são as vítimas mais vulneráveis sobre quem você está preocupado. Talvez você esteja certo, Harry. Talvez eu tenha esquecido ao longo das décadas como é ser uma criança. Então, vamos comprometer. Severus continuará a atribuir pontos injustamente a Sonserina e impor uma disciplina relaxada em sua casa, e ele será horrível para os estudantes não-Sonserinos do quinto ano e superior. Para outros, ele será assustador, mas não abusivo. Ele prometerá somente ler mentes quando a segurança de um aluno exigir. Hogwarts terá seu mestre das Poções malévolo, e as vítimas mais vulneráveis, como você disse, estarão seguras".**

 **Minerva McGonagall estava tão chocada mais quanto já esteve na vida dela. Ela olhou incerto para Severus, cujo rosto tinha sido deixado completamente neutro, como se ele não pudesse decidir o tipo de expressão que ele deveria usar.**

" **Suponho que seja aceitável", disse Harry. Sua voz parecia um pouco estranha.**

" **Você não pode estar falando sério", disse Severus, sua voz tão inexpressiva quanto o rosto dele.**

" **Eu sou muito a favor disso", Minerva disse devagar. Ela estava tanto a favor que seu coração batia selvagemente sob suas vestes. "Mas o que diremos aos alunos? Eles podem não ter questionado isso enquanto Severus estava ... sendo horrível para todos, mas ..."**

" **Harry pode dizer aos outros alunos que ele descobriu um terrível segredo de Severus e fez um pouco de chantagem", disse Dumbledore. "É verdade, afinal, ele descobriu que Severus estava lendo mentes, e ele certamente nos chantageou".**

" **Isso é insanidade!" Explodiu Severus.**

" **Bwah ha ha!" Disse Dumbledore.**

" **Ah ..." disse Harry incerto. "E se alguém me perguntar por que o quinto ano ou mais ficou de fora? Não os culparia por ficarem furiosos, e essa parte não foi exatamente minha ideia"**

" **Diga-lhes", disse Dumbledore, "que não foi você quem sugeriu o compromisso, que foi tudo o que conseguiu. E então se recuse a dizer algo mais. Isso também é verdade. Tem uma arte para isso, você vai aprender com a prática."**

 **Harry assentiu lentamente. "E os pontos que ele tirou de Corvinal?"**

" **Eles não devem ser devolvidos".**

 **Foi Minerva quem disse isso.**

 **Harry olhou para ela.**

" **Desculpe, Sr. Potter", disse ela. Ela** _ **estava**_ **arrependida, mas tinha que ser feito. "** _ **Deve**_ **haver algumas consequências para o seu mau comportamento ou esta escola vai se despedaçar".**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros. "Aceitável", ele disse sem rodeios. "Mas, no futuro, Severus não vai atacar as conexões da minha casa, tirando pontos de mim, nem ele desperdiçará meu valioso tempo com detenções. Se ele sentir que meu comportamento exige correção, ele pode comunicar suas preocupações à professora McGonagall".**

" **Harry", disse Minerva, "você continuará a submeter-se à disciplina da escola, ou você está acima da lei agora, como Severus era?"**

 **Harry olhou para ela. Algo quente tocou seu olhar, brevemente antes de ser anulada. "Eu continuarei a ser um estudante comum para todos os membros da equipe que não são insanos ou malignos, desde que não sejam pressionados por outros". Harry olhou brevemente para Severus e voltou-se para Dumbledore. "Deixe a Minerva sozinha, e eu serei um estudante regular de Hogwarts em sua presença. Sem privilégios ou imunidades especiais".**

" **Bonito", disse Dumbledore sinceramente. "Falou como um verdadeiro herói".**

" **E", disse ela, "O Sr. Potter deve desculpar-se publicamente por suas ações de hoje".**

 **Harry deu a ela outro olhar. Este foi um pouco céptico.**

" **A disciplina da escola foi gravemente ferida por suas ações, Sr. Potter", disse Minerva. "Ela deve ser restaurada".**

" **Acho, professora McGonagall, que você superestimou consideravelmente a importância do que você chama de disciplina escolar, em comparação com ter história ser ensinada por um professor vivo ou não torturar seus alunos. Manter a hierarquia do status atual e aplicar suas regras parece muito mais sábio e moral e importante quando você está no topo e fazendo a execução do que quando você está no fundo, e eu posso citar estudos para esse efeito, se necessário. Eu poderia continuar por várias horas sobre esse ponto, mas eu vou deixá-lo como está."**

 **Minerva balançou a cabeça. "Sr. Potter, você subestima a importância da disciplina porque você não está precisando ser disciplinado -" Ela fez uma pausa. Isso não tinha saído certo, e Severus, Dumbledore e até Harry estavam lhe dando olhares estranhos. "Para aprender, quero dizer. Nem toda criança pode aprender na ausência de autoridade. E são as outras crianças que vão se machucar, Sr. Potter, se eles veem seu exemplo como um a ser seguido".**

 **Os lábios de Harry se curvaram em um sorriso torcido. "O primeiro e último recurso é a verdade. A verdade é que eu não deveria ter ficado bravo, não deveria ter interrompido a aula, não deveria ter feito o que fiz, e eu criei um exemplo ruim para todos. A verdade também é que Severus Snape se comportou de uma maneira que não é digna de um professor de Hogwarts, e que, de agora em diante, ele será mais consciente dos sentimentos feridos dos estudantes em seu quarto ano e menos. Nós dois podemos levantar e falara verdade. Eu poderia viver com isso".**

" **Em seus sonhos, Potter!" Cuspiu Severus.**

" **Afinal", disse Harry, sorrindo sombriamente, "se os alunos percebem que as regras são para todos ... também para professores, não apenas para estudantes pobres e indefesos que não conseguem nada além de sofrer o sistema ... oras, os efeitos positivos na disciplina escolar devem ser tremendos "** _ **.**_

 **Houve uma breve pausa, e então Dumbledore riu. "Minerva está pensando que você está mais certo do que você tem qualquer direito de ser".**

 **O olhar de Harry afastou-se de Dumbledore, até o chão. "Você está lendo a mente dela?"**

" **O senso comum é muitas vezes confundido com Legilimência", disse Dumbledore. "Eu falarei sobre este assunto com Severus, e não serão exigidas desculpas de você, a menos que ele se desculpe também. E agora declaro que este assunto concluiu, pelo menos até a hora do almoço". Ele fez uma pausa. "Embora, Harry, receio que Minerva deseje falar com você sobre um assunto adicional. E isso não é o resultado de qualquer pressão da minha parte. Minerva, se você quiser?"**

 **Minerva levantou-se da cadeira e quase caiu. Havia muita adrenalina em seu sangue, seu coração estava batendo muito rápido.**

" **Fawkes", disse Dumbledore, "acompanhe-a, por favor".**

" **Eu não -" ela começou a dizer.**

 **Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar, e ela ficou em silêncio.**

 **A fênix subiu ao redor da sala como uma língua lisa de chamas saltando e pousou em seu ombro. Ela sentiu o calor através de suas vestes, através de seu corpo.**

" **Por favor, siga-me, Sr. Potter", disse ela com firmeza agora, e eles saíram pela porta.**

* * *

 **Permaneceram na escada girando, descendo em silêncio.**

 **Minerva não sabia o que dizer. Ela não conhecia essa pessoa que estava ao lado dela.**

 **E Fawkes começou a cantar.**

 **Era macio e suave, como uma lareira soaria se tivesse melodia, e lavou a mente de Minerva, aliviando, acalmando, suavizando o que tocava ...**

 _"_ _ **O**_ _**que**_ **é** _ **isso?"**_ **Harry sussurrou ao lado dela. Sua voz era instável, bamboleando, mudando de tom.**

" **A música da fênix", disse Minerva, não consciente do que ela estava dizendo, sua atenção era toda aquela estranha música tranquila. "Ela também cura".**

 **Harry virou o rosto para ela, mas ela vislumbrou algo agonizado.**

 **A descida parecia demorar muito, ou talvez fosse só que a música parecesse demorar muito tempo, e quando eles saíram pelo espaço onde uma gárgula tinha estado, ela segurava a mão de Harry firmemente na dela.**

 **Quando a gárgula recuou, Fawkes saiu do ombro e pulou em frente a Harry.**

 **Harry olhou para Fawkes como alguém hipnotizado pela luz em constante mudança de um incêndio.**

" **O que devo fazer, Fawkes?" Sussurrou Harry. "Eu não poderia ter protegido se não estivesse com raiva".**

 **As asas de fênix continuaram batendo, continuou a pairar no lugar. Não havia som senão a batida das asas. Então, houve um flash como um fogo disparando e saindo, e Fawkes se foi.**

 **Ambos piscaram, como acordar de um sonho, ou talvez como adormecer novamente.**

 **Minerva olhou para baixo.**

 **O rosto jovem e brilhante de Harry Potter olhou para ela.**

" **São Fênix pessoas?" Disse Harry. "Quero dizer, elas são inteligentes o suficiente para contar como pessoas? Posso falar com Fawkes se eu soubesse como?"**

 **Minerva piscou forte. Então ela piscou de novo. "Não", disse Minerva, sua voz vacilante. "Fênixes são criaturas de magia poderosa. Essa magia dá à sua existência um peso de significado que nenhum animal simples poderia possuir. Elas são fogo, luz, cura, renascimento. Mas, no final, não".**

" **Onde posso obter um?"**

 **Minerva se inclinou e o abraçou. Ela não tinha a intenção, mas não parecia ter muita escolha no assunto.**

 **Quando ela se levantou, achou difícil falar. Mas ela teve que perguntar. "O que aconteceu hoje, Harry?"**

" **Eu também não sei as respostas para nenhuma das questões importantes. Além disso, eu prefiro não pensar nisso por um tempo".**

 **Minerva pegou sua mão na dela novamente, e eles caminharam o resto do caminho em silêncio.**

 **Foi apenas uma curta viagem, pois naturalmente o escritório do deputado estava perto do escritório do diretor.**

 **Minerva sentou-se atrás de sua mesa.**

 **Harry sentou-se diante de sua mesa.**

" **Então," Minerva sussurrou. Ela teria dado quase qualquer coisa para não fazer isso, ou não ser a pessoa que precisava fazê-lo, ou para ser qualquer momento, menos agora. "Existe uma questão de disciplina escolar, da qual você não está isento".**

" **Nomeadamente?" Disse Harry.**

 **Ele não sabia. Ele ainda não havia descoberto. Ela sentiu a garganta apertada. Mas havia trabalho a ser feito e ela não iria esquivar-se.**

" **Sr. Potter", disse a professora McGonagall, "eu preciso ver seu Vira-Tempo, por favor".**

 **Toda a paz da fênix desapareceu de seu rosto em um instante e Minerva sentiu como se tivesse esfaqueado ele.**

 _"_ _ **Não!",**_ **disse Harry. Sua voz estava em pânico. "Eu preciso disso, não poderei assistir as aulas em Hogwarts, não poderei dormir!"**

" **Você poderá dormir", disse ela. "O Ministério entregou a capa protetora para o seu Vira-Tempo. Vou encantá-lo para abrir apenas entre as horas das 9:00 e a meia-noite".**

 **O rosto de Harry se torceu. "Mas - mas eu -"**

" **Sr. Potter, quantas vezes você usou o Vira-Tempo desde segunda-feira? Quantas horas?"**

" **Eu ..." Harry disse. "Espere, deixe-me adicionar isso -" Ele olhou para o relógio.**

 **Minerva sentiu uma pressa de tristeza. Ela pensou assim. "Não era apenas dois por dia, então. Eu suspeito que se eu perguntasse aos seus colegas de dormitório, eu descobriria que estava lutando para ficar acordado o suficiente para ir dormir em um momento razoável e acordar mais cedo e mais cedo todas as manhãs. Mais ou menos isso?"**

 **O rosto de Harry dizia tudo o que precisava saber.**

" **Sr. Potter", disse ela gentilmente, "há alunos que não podem ser confiados com o Vira-Tempo, porque se tornam viciados neles. Nós lhes damos uma poção que prolonga seu ciclo de sono pelo valor necessário, mas acabam usando o Vira-Tempo para mais do que apenas participar de suas aulas. Por isso, devemos levá-los de volta. Sr. Potter, você usou o Vira-Tempo como sua solução para tudo, muitas vezes de maneira tola. Você usou isso para recuperar um Remembrall. Você desapareceu de um armário de maneira aparente para os outros alunos, em vez de voltar depois que você estava fora e fazendo com que eu ou outra pessoa abrisse a porta".**

 **Do olhar no rosto de Harry, ele não pensou nisso.**

" **E mais importante", disse ela, "você deveria ter simplesmente sentado na aula do professor Snape e assistido. E saído no final da aula. Como você teria feito se não tivesse um Vira-Tempo. Existem alguns estudantes que não pode ser confiado com Vira-Tempos, Sr. Potter. Você é um deles. Desculpe."**

" **Mas eu preciso dele!" Harry deixou escapar. "E se houver Sonserinos me ameaçando e eu tenho que escapar? Isso me mantém seguro -"**

" **Todo o outro aluno neste castelo corre o mesmo risco, e asseguro-lhe que eles sobrevivem. Nenhum estudante morreu neste castelo por cinquenta anos. Sr. Potter, você vai entregar seu Vira-Tempo e fazê-lo agora".**

 **O rosto de Harry torceu em agonia, mas ele tirou o Vira-Tempo de debaixo de suas vestes e entregou-o a ela.**

 **De sua mesa, Minerva retirou uma das carcaças de proteção que foram enviadas para Hogwarts. Ela colocou a tampa no lugar ao redor do vira-hora do Vira-Tempo, e então ela colocou a varinha na capa para completar o encantamento.**

 _"_ _ **Isso não é justo!"**_ **Harry gritou. "Eu salvei a metade de Hogwarts do professor Snape hoje, é certo que eu seja punido por isso? Eu vi o olhar em seu rosto, você odiava o que ele estava fazendo".**

 **Minerva não falou por alguns instantes. Ela estava encantando.**

 **Quando ela terminou e olhou para cima, ela sabia que seu rosto era severo. Talvez fosse a coisa errada. E, novamente, talvez fosse a coisa certa a fazer. Havia uma criança obstinada na frente dela, e isso** _ **não**_ **significava que o universo estava quebrado.**

 _"_ _ **Justo,**_ **Sr. Potter" Ela retrucou. "Eu tive que arquivar dois relatórios com o Ministério sobre o uso público de um Vira-Tempo em dois dias sucessivos! Seja extremamente grato que você tenha sido permitido manter o Vira-Tempo mesmo em forma restrita! O Diretor fez uma chamada pela rede de Floo para implorar a eles pessoalmente e se você não fosse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu mesmo isso não teria bastado!"**

 **Harry olhou para ela.**

 **Ele sabia que estava vendo o rosto irritado da professora McGonagall.**

 **Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas.**

" **Eu... desculpe", ele sussurrou, a voz agora engasgada e quebrada. "Me desculpe ter decepcionado você ..."**

" **Sinto muito, Sr. Potter", ela disse severamente, e entregou-lhe o recém-restrito Vira-Tempo. "Você pode ir."**

 **Harry virou-se e fugiu do escritório, soluçando. Ela ouviu seus pés batendo no corredor, e então o som cortou quando a porta se fechou.**

" **Sinto muito, Harry", ela sussurrou para o quarto quieto. "Desculpe-me também".**

* * *

 **Quinze minutos para a hora do almoço.**

 **Ninguém estava falando com Harry. Alguns dos Corvinais estavam nele atirando olhares com raiva, outros de simpatia, alguns dos alunos mais jovens ainda tinham olhares de admiração, mas ninguém estava falando com ele. Mesmo Hermione não tentou se aproximar.**

 **Fred e George se aproximaram cautelosamente. Eles não disseram nada. A oferta era clara, e sua opcionalidade. Harry havia dito que viria quando a sobremesa começasse, não antes. Eles haviam assentido e rapidamente se afastaram.**

 **Provavelmente era o olhar totalmente inexpressivo no rosto de Harry que estava fazendo isso.**

 **Os outros provavelmente pensaram que ele estava controlando a raiva ou o desânimo. Eles sabiam, porque tinham visto Flitwick vir e buscá-lo, que ele tinha sido chamado para o escritório do diretor.**

 **Harry estava tentando não sorrir, porque se ele sorrisse, começaria a rir, e se ele começasse a rir, ele não pararia até que as pessoas agradáveis em casacos brancos o levassem para longe.**

 **Era demais. Era tudo incrivelmente demais. Harry quase tinha ido para o lado escuro, seu lado escuro tinha feito coisas que pareciam retrospectivamente insanas, seu lado negro ganhou uma vitória impossível que poderia ter sido real e poderia ter sido um puro capricho de um diretor louco, seu lado escuro tinha protegido seus amigos. Ele não podia mais lidar com isso. Ele precisava de Fawkes para cantar novamente. Ele precisava usar o Vira-Tempo para sair e tomar uma hora tranquila para se recuperar, mas essa não era mais uma opção e a perda era como um buraco na sua existência, mas ele não podia pensar sobre isso porque então ele poderia começar a rir.**

 **Vinte minutos. Todos os estudantes que iam almoçar tinham chegado, quase nenhum havia partido.**

 **O toque de uma colher tocou no Grande Salão.**

" **Se eu posso ter sua atenção, por favor", disse Dumbledore. "Harry Potter tem algo que ele gostaria de compartilhar conosco".**

 **Harry respirou profundamente e se levantou. Ele caminhou até a mesa da cabeça, com cada olho olhando para ele.**

 **Harry virou-se e olhou para as quatro mesas.**

 **Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil não sorrir, mas Harry manteve o rosto inexpressivo quando falou o seu discurso breve e memorizado.**

" **A verdade é sagrada", disse Harry sem dizer nada. "Um dos meus bens mais preciosos é um botão que lê 'Fale a verdade, mesmo que ela faça sua voz treme'. Isto é, então, a verdade. Lembre-se disso. Eu não estou dizendo isso porque estou sendo forçado a dizer isso, eu estou dizendo isso porque é verdade. O que fiz na aula do professor Snape foi tolo, estúpido, infantil e uma violação inexcusável das regras de Hogwarts. Perturbou a sala de aula e privou meus colegas de seu insubstituível tempo de aprendizagem. Tudo porque eu não consegui controlar meu temperamento. Espero que nenhum de vocês nunca siga meu exemplo. Eu certamente tentarei nunca mais segui-lo".**

 **Muitos dos estudantes que olhavam para Harry agora tinham olhares solenes e infelizes em seus rostos, como se pode ver em uma cerimônia marcando a perda de um campeão caído. Nas partes mais jovens da tabela da Grifinória o olhar era quase universal.**

 **Até que Harry ergueu a mão.**

 **Ele levantou alto. Isso pode parecer preemptivo. Ele certamente não levantou na direção de Severus. Harry simplesmente levantou a mão ao nível do peito, e estalou suavemente os dedos, um gesto que foi visto mais do que ouvido. Era possível que a maioria da mesa de professores não o visse.**

 **Esse gesto aparente de desafio ganhou sorrisos súbitos dos estudantes mais jovens e Grifinórios, e um resmungo da Sonserina, de frieza superior, e franzir da testa e olhares preocupados de todos os outros.**

 **Harry manteve o rosto inexpressivo. "Obrigado", disse ele. "Isso é tudo."**

" **Obrigado, Sr. Potter", disse o diretor. "E agora o Professor Snape tem algo para compartilhar conosco também".**

 **Severus ergueu-se suavemente de seu lugar na mesa dos professores. "Foi trazido à minha atenção", disse ele, "que meus próprios atos desempenharam um papel na provocação da ação admiravelmente incontrolável do Sr. Potter, e na discussão subsequente percebi que tinha esquecido a facilidade com que se fere os sentimentos dos jovens e o imaturos -".**

 **Havia o som de muitas pessoas que emitiam estrangulamentos abafados ao mesmo tempo.**

 **Severus continuou como se não tivesse ouvido. "A sala de aula de Poções é um lugar perigoso, e ainda sinto que é necessária uma disciplina rigorosa, mas, doravante, estarei mais atento à ... fragilidade emocional ... dos alunos no quarto ano e menor. A minha dedução de pontos da Corvinal será mantida, mas revogarei a detenção do Sr. Potter. Obrigado."**

 **Houve um único aplauso da direção de Grifinória e mais rápido do que o raio, a varinha de Severus estava na mão e "** _ **Quietus!"**_ **Silenciou o ofensor.**

" **Eu ainda exigirei disciplina e respeito em todas as minhas aulas", Severus disse com frieza, "e qualquer um que se ver comigo vai se arrepender".**

 **Ele sentou.**

" **Obrigado também!" O diretor Dumbledore disse alegremente. "Continuem!"**

 **E Harry, ainda inexpressivo, começou a voltar para o assento em Corvinal.**

 **Houve uma explosão de conversas. Duas palavras eram claramente identificáveis no início. O primeiro foi um "O que -" inicial, iniciando muitas frases diferentes, como "O que aconteceu" e "O que diabos -" O segundo foi "** _ **Scourgify!"**_ **, Enquanto os alunos limpavam a comida caída e as bebidas cuspidas no manto e entre eles.**

 **Alguns alunos estavam chorando abertamente. Assim como a professora Sprout.**

 **Na mesa da Grifinória, onde um bolo esperava com cinquenta e uma velas apagadas, Fred sussurrou: "Eu acho que podemos estar fora da nossa liga aqui, George".**

 **E a partir desse dia, não importa o que Hermione tentasse contar a alguém, seria uma lenda aceita de Hogwarts que Harry Potter poderia fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa acontecer estalando os dedos.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Gratificação atrasada

**Capítulo 18: Gratificação atrasada**

 **Draco tinha uma expressão severa em seu rosto, e suas vestes de aparas verdes de alguma forma pareciam muito mais formais, sérias e bem-acabadas do que as exatas mesmas vestes usadas pelos dois meninos atrás dele.**

" **Fale", disse Draco.**

" **Sim, fale!"**

" **Você ouviu o chefe! Fale!"**

" **Vocês dois, por outro lado, calem-se "** _ **.**_

 **A última sessão de aulas na sexta-feira estava prestes a começar, nesse vasto auditório onde as quatro Casas aprenderiam Defesa, er, Magia de Combate.**

 **A última sessão de aulas na sexta-feira.**

 **Harry estava esperando que esta classe não fosse estressante, e que o brilhante professor Quirrell perceberia que talvez não fosse o melhor momento para singular Harry por qualquer motivo. Harry se recuperou um pouco, mas ...**

 **... mas, no caso, provavelmente era melhor aliviar um pouco do estresse primeiro.**

 **Harry recostou-se na cadeira e deu um olhar de grande solenidade a Draco e aos seus capangas.**

" **Você pergunta, qual é o meu objetivo?" Harry declamou. "Posso responder em uma palavra. É vitória. Vitória a todo custo - Vitória, apesar de todos os terrores - Vitória, por mais longa que a estrada possa ser, pois sem vitória não há ..."**

 _"_ _ **Fale sobre Snape",**_ **Draco sibilou. "** _ **O que você fez?"**_

 **Harry apagou a falsa solenidade e deu a Draco um olhar mais sério.**

" **Você viu acontecer", disse Harry. "Todos viram isso. Eu estalei os dedos".**

 _"_ _ **Harry! Pare de me provocar!"**_

 **Então ele foi promovido a** _ **Harry**_ **agora. Interessante. E na verdade, Harry estava bastante seguro de que ele deveria notar isso, e se sentir mal se ele não respondesse de alguma forma ...**

 **Harry apontou para seus ouvidos e deu um olhar significativo aos capangas.**

" **Eles não vão falar", disse Draco.**

" **Draco", disse Harry, "vou ser cem por cento honesto aqui e dizer que ontem não fiquei particularmente impressionado com a astúcia do Sr. Goyle".**

 **O Sr. Goyle estremeceu.**

" **Eu também", disse Draco. "Expliquei-lhe que acabei por lhe dar um favor por causa disso". (O Sr. Goyle estremeceu novamente.) "Mas há uma grande diferença entre esse tipo de erro e ser indiscreto. Isso realmente é algo que eles treinaram desde a infância para entender".**

" **Tudo bem então", disse Harry. Ele abaixou a voz, apesar de os ruídos de fundo terem sido borrados na presença de Draco. "Eu deduzi um dos segredos de Severus e fiz uma pequena chantagem".**

 **A expressão de Draco endureceu. "Bom, agora me diga algo que você não contou em estrita confiança aos idiotas da Grifinória, o que significa que foi a história que você queria contar para toda a escola".**

 **Harry sorriu involuntariamente e sabia que Draco a pegara.**

" **O que Severus está dizendo?" Harry disse.**

" **Que ele não percebeu o quão sensível eram os sentimentos de crianças pequenas", disse Draco. "Mesmo na Sonserina! Mesmo para mim!"**

" **Você tem certeza", disse Harry, "que você quer saber algo que seu chefe de casa preferiria que não conhecesse?"**

" **Sim", disse Draco sem hesitação.**

 _ **Interessante.**_ **"Então você realmente vai enviar seus capangas certa distância primeiro, porque não tenho certeza de que posso acreditar em tudo o que você acredita sobre eles".**

 **Draco assentiu com a cabeça. "OK."**

 **O Sr. Crabbe e o Sr. Goyle pareciam** _ **muito**_ **infelizes. "Chefe -" disse o Sr. Crabbe.**

" **Você não deu ao Sr. Potter nenhum motivo para confiar em você", disse Draco. "Vão!"**

 **Eles saíram.**

" **Em particular", disse Harry, baixando ainda mais sua voz, "eu não estou inteiramente certo de que eles não apenas relatariam o que eu disse a Lucius".**

" **Pai não faria isso!" Draco disse, parecendo genuinamente horrorizado. "Eles são meus!"**

" **Desculpe, Draco", disse Harry. "Eu não tenho certeza de que posso acreditar em tudo o que você acredita sobre seu pai. Imagine que fosse seu segredo e eu dizendo que meu pai não faria isso".**

 **Draco assentiu lentamente. "Você está certo. Me desculpe, Harry. Foi errado eu pedir isso a você".**

 _ **Como consegui**_ **ser** _ **promovido?**_ _**Ele não deveria me odiar agora?**_ **Harry tinha a sensação de que estava olhando para algo explorável ... ele simplesmente desejou que seu cérebro não estivesse tão exausto. Normalmente ele teria adorado tentar sua mão em alguns esquemas complicados.**

" **De qualquer forma", disse Harry. "Troca. Eu lhe digo um fato que não está na vinheira, e não vai na vinheira, e em particular não vai para o seu pai, e, em troca, você me diz o que você e a Sonserina pensam sobre todo o negócio."**

" **Combinado!"**

 **Agora, faça isso o mais vago possível ... algo que não daria muito mal, mesmo que fosse espalhado ... "O que eu disse foi verdade. Descobri um dos segredos de Severus e fiz uma chantagem. Mas Severus não era a única pessoa envolvida".**

 _"_ _ **Eu sabia disso!"**_ **Draco disse exultantemente.**

 **O estômago de Harry afundou. Ele aparentemente havia dito algo muito significativo e não sabia por quê. Este não foi um bom sinal.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Draco. Ele agora estava sorrindo amplamente. "Então, aqui está qual foi a reação na Sonserina. Primeiro, todos os idiotas estavam:" Nós odiamos Harry Potter! Vamos lá, espancá-lo! "**

 **Harry engasgou. "O que há de errado com o chapéu de classificação? Isso não é Sonserina, é Grifinória -"**

" **Nem todas as crianças são prodígios", disse Draco, embora estivesse sorrindo de uma maneira maliciosa e conspiradora, como se sugerisse que ele concordasse em particular com a opinião de Harry. "E demorou cerca de quinze segundos para que alguém lhes explicasse por que isso não seria um favor a Snape, então você está bem. De qualquer forma, depois disso foi a segunda onda de idiotas, aqueles que diziam: 'Parece que Harry Potter era apenas mais um heroizinho afinal de contas'"**

" **E depois?" Harry disse, sorrindo, embora ele não soubesse por** _ **que**_ **isso era estúpido.**

" **E então, as pessoas inteligentes realmente começaram a falar. É óbvio que você encontrou uma maneira de pressionar muito o Snape e, enquanto isso poderia ser mais do que uma coisa ... o óbvio pensamento seguinte é que ele tem algo a ver com o segredo que Snape segura contra o Dumbledore. Estou certo?"**

" **Não há comentários", disse Harry. Pelo menos seu cérebro estava processando esta parte corretamente. A casa Sonserina** _ **tinha se**_ **perguntado por que Severus não estava sendo demitido. E eles concluíram que Severus estava chantageando Dumbledore. Isso poderia realmente ser verdade ...? Mas Dumbledore não pareceu agir assim ...**

 **Draco continuou conversando. "E a próxima coisa que as pessoas inteligentes apontaram foi que se você pudesse pressionar bastante o Snape para fazê-lo deixar metade de Hogwarts em paz, isso significava que você provavelmente tinha poder suficiente para se livrar dele inteiramente, se você quisesse. O que você fez para ele foi uma humilhação, da mesma forma que ele tentou humilhá-lo - mas você nos deixou nosso chefe de casa".**

 **Harry fez o sorriso mais largo.**

" **E então, as pessoas realmente inteligentes", disse Draco, seu rosto agora sério "partiram e tiveram uma pequena discussão sozinhos e alguém apontou que seria muito estúpido deixar um inimigo assim. Se você poderia quebrar o domínio dele sobre Dumbledore, o óbvio seria simplesmente fazê-lo. Dumbledore chutaria Snape fora de Hogwarts e talvez até o matasse, ele seria muito grato a você, e você não precisaria se preocupar com Snape se esgueirando no seu dormitório à noite com poções interessantes".**

 **O rosto de Harry era agora neutro. Ele não pensou nisso e ele realmente, realmente deveria ter. "E disso concluiu ...?"**

" **O segredo de Snape era um segredo do Dumbledore e você conseguiu o segredo!" Draco parecia exultante. "Pode não ser suficientemente poderoso para destruir Dumbledore inteiramente, ou Snape já teria usado isso. Snape se recusa a usar o controle para qualquer coisa, exceto ficar o rei da Sonserina em Hogwarts, e ele nem sempre consegue o que quer mesmo assim, então deve ter limites. Mas tem que ser realmente bom! Pai está tentando fazer Snape lhe contar há anos!"**

" **E", disse Harry, "agora Lucius acha que talvez eu possa dizer a ele. Você já mandou uma coruja?"**

" **Eu vou esta noite", Draco disse, e riu. "Dirá", sua voz assumiu uma cadência diferente e mais formal: "Meu filho amado: eu já lhe contei sobre a importância potencial de Harry Potter. Como você já percebeu, sua importância tornou-se maior e mais urgente. Se você vê qualquer possível avenida de amizade ou ponto de pressão com ele, você deve persegui-lo, e os recursos completos dos Malfoy estão à sua disposição, se necessário"** _ **.**_

 **Poxa. "Bem", disse Harry, "não comentando se todo o seu complexo esquema teórico é verdadeiro, deixe-me dizer que ainda não somos tão bons amigos".**

" **Eu sei", disse Draco. Então seu rosto ficou** _ **muito**_ **sério, e sua voz ficou silenciosa mesmo dentro do borrão. "Harry, ocorreu-lhe que, se você sabe o que Dumbledore não quer que você saiba, Dumbledore poderia simplesmente matá-lo? E isso também transformaria o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu de um potencial líder concorrente em um valente mártir".**

" **Não há comentários", disse Harry novamente. Ele também não pensou nessa última parte. Não** _ **parecia**_ **ser o estilo de Dumbledore ... mas ...**

" **Harry", Draco disse: "obviamente, você tem um talento incrível , mas você não tem treinamentos nem mentores e faz coisas estúpidas às vezes e você realmente precisa de um conselheiro que sabe como fazer isso ou você vai se machucar!" O rosto de Draco era feroz.**

" **Ah", disse Harry. "Um conselheiro como Lucius?"**

" **Como eu!", Disse Draco. "Eu prometo manter seus segredos do Pai, de todos, eu vou apenas ajudá-lo a descobrir o que você quer fazer!"**

 **Uau.**

 **Harry viu que o zumbi-Quirrell estava cambaleando pelas portas.**

" **A classe está prestes a começar", disse Harry. "Eu pensarei sobre o que você disse, muitas vezes eu queria ter todo o seu treinamento, é só que não sei como posso confiar em você tão rápido"**

" **Você não deveria", disse Draco, "é muito cedo. Viu. Vou lhe dar bons conselhos, mesmo que isso me machuque. Mas devemos talvez nos** _ **apressar**_ **e nos tornar amigos mais próximos".**

" **Estou aberto a isso", disse Harry, que já estava tentando descobrir como explorá-lo.**

" **Outro conselho", Draco disse apressadamente enquanto Quirrell avançava em direção a sua mesa, "agora, todos em Sonserina estão se perguntando sobre você, então se você está nos cortejando, o que eu acho que você está, você deve fazer algo que sinaliza amizade para Sonserina. Logo, como hoje ou amanhã".**

" **Deixar Severus continuar a atribuir pontos extras da Casa a Sonserina não foi suficiente?" Nenhuma razão pela qual Harry não podia dar crédito por isso.**

 **Os olhos de Draco cintilaram com a percepção, então ele disse rapidamente: "Não é o mesmo, confie em mim, tem que ser algo óbvio. Empurre sua rival Granger em um muro ou algo assim, todos em Sonserina saberão o que isso significa -"**

" **Não é assim que funciona em Corvinal, Draco! Se você tem que empurrar alguém contra uma parede, isso significa que seu cérebro é muito fraco para vencê-los no caminho certo e todos em Corvinal sabem disso -"**

 **A tela na mesa de Harry piscou, provocando uma repentina lavagem de nostalgia pela televisão e computadores.**

" **Ahem", disse a voz do professor Quirrell, parecendo falar pessoalmente para Harry fora da tela. "Por favor, tomem seus lugares".**

* * *

 **E as crianças estavam todas sentadas e olhando para as telas do repetidor em suas mesas, ou olhando diretamente para o grande palco de mármore branco onde o professor Quirrell estava de pé, apoiado em sua mesa sobre o pequeno estrado de mármore mais escuro.**

" **Hoje", disse o professor Quirrell, "eu tinha planejado ensinar-lhe seu primeiro feitiço defensivo, um pequeno escudo que era o antepassado do Protego de hoje. Mas pensei em mudar o plano de aula de hoje à luz de eventos recentes".**

 **O olhar do professor Quirrell procurou as filas de assentos. Harry estremeceu de onde ele estava sentado, na fila traseira. Ele tinha a sensação de que ele estava prestes a ser chamado.**

" **Draco, da Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga de Malfoy", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Whew.**

" **Sim, professor?" Disse Draco. Sua voz foi ampliada, pareceu vir da tela do repetidor na mesa de Harry, o que mostrava o rosto de Draco enquanto ele falava. Então a tela voltou ao professor Quirrell, que disse:**

" **É sua ambição se tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas?"**

" **Essa é uma pergunta estranha, professor", disse Draco. "Quero dizer, quem seria burro o suficiente para admitir isso?"**

 **Alguns estudantes riram, mas não muitos.**

" **De fato", disse o professor Quirrell. "Então, embora não seja útil perguntar a nenhum de vocês, não me surpreenderia se houvesse um estudante ou dois nas minhas aulas que abrigavam ambições de ser o próximo Senhor das Trevas. Afinal, eu queria ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas, quando eu era um jovem Sonserino".**

 **Desta vez, o riso estava muito mais difundido.**

" **Bem, é a Casa dos ambiciosos, afinal", disse o professor Quirrell, sorrindo. "Eu não percebi até mais tarde que o que eu realmente gostava era Magia de Combate, e que minha verdadeira ambição era tornar-se um grande mago de luta e algum dia ensinar em Hogwarts. Em qualquer caso, quando eu tinha treze anos, eu li as seções de história da biblioteca de Hogwarts, examinando as vidas e os destinos dos Lordes Sombrios anteriores, e fiz uma lista de todos os erros que nunca faria quando eu fosse um Lorde das Trevas -"**

 **Harry riu antes que ele pudesse se conter.**

" **Sim, Sr. Potter, muito divertido. Então, Sr. Potter, você pode adivinhar qual foi o primeiro item dessa lista?"**

 _ **Ótimo.**_ **"Um ... nunca use uma maneira complicada de lidar com um inimigo quando você pode apenas Abracadabra eles?"**

" **O termo, Sr. Potter, é Avada Kedavra", a voz do professor Quirrell soou um pouco afiada por algum motivo "e não, isso** _ **não**_ **estava na lista que fiz aos treze anos. Você gostaria de adivinhar de novo?"**

" **Ah ... nunca se gabar para ninguém sobre seu plano mestre malvado?"**

 **O professor Quirrell riu. "Ah, agora que era o número dois. Meu, Sr. Potter, nós estávamos lendo os mesmos livros?"**

 **Houve mais risadas, com um tom de nervosismo. Harry apertou o maxilar com força e não disse nada. Uma negação não conseguiria nada.**

" **Mas não. O primeiro item foi: 'Não irei por aí provocando inimigos fortes e viciosos'. A história do mundo seria muito diferente se Mornelithe Falconsbane ou Hitler tivessem apreendido esse ponto elementar. Agora, Sr. Potter, se - apenas se por algum motivo você abrigasse uma ambição semelhante à que eu tinha como um jovem Sonserino - mesmo assim, espero que não seja sua ambição se tornar um estúpido Lorde das Trevas."**

" **Professor Quirrell", disse Harry, apertando os dentes, "Eu sou um Corvinal e não é minha ambição ser estúpido, período. Eu sei que o que eu fiz hoje foi burrice. Mas não era sombrio! Eu não fui quem jogou o primeiro golpe naquela luta!"**

" **Você, Sr. Potter, é um idiota. Mas então eu também era quando tinha a sua idade. Então eu antecipei sua resposta e alterei o plano de aula de hoje em conformidade. Sr. Gregory Goyle, se você se apresentasse, por favor?"**

 **Houve uma pausa surpresa na sala de aula. Harry não esperava isso.**

 **Nem, pelo jeito, o Sr. Goyle, que parecia bastante incerto e preocupado quando ele montou no palco de mármore e aproximou-se do estrado.**

 **O professor Quirrell levantou-se de onde ele estava encostado na mesa. Ele pareceu de repente mais forte, e suas mãos formaram os punhos e ele se incorporou a uma posição de artes marciais claramente reconhecível.**

 **Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao ver, e ele percebeu por que o Sr. Goyle tinha sido chamado.**

" **A maioria dos feiticeiros", disse o professor Quirrell, "não se incomodam muito com o que um trouxa chamaria de artes marciais. Não é uma varinha mais forte do que um punho? Essa atitude é estúpida. As varinhas são mantidas nos punhos. Se você quer ser um ótimo mago de luta, você deve aprender artes marciais em um nível que impressionaria até mesmo um trouxa. Agora vou demonstrar uma determinada técnica de vital importância, que eu aprendi em um dojo, uma escola trouxa de artes marciais, da qual eu falo mais em breve. Agora ..." O professor Quirrell deu vários passos à frente, ainda em posição, avançando onde o Sr. Goyle estava de pé. "Senhor Goyle, eu pedirei que você me ataque".**

" **Professor Quirrell", disse o Sr. Goyle, sua voz agora ampliada como a do professor, "posso perguntar o nível -"**

" **Sexto dan. Você não vai se machucar nem tampouco eu. E se você vir uma abertura, pegue."**

 **O Sr. Goyle assentiu, parecendo muito aliviado.**

" **Observe", disse o professor Quirrell, "que o Sr. Goyle teve medo de atacar alguém que não conhecia as artes marciais a um nível aceitável, por medo de que eu ou ele fosse se machucar. A atitude do Sr. Goyle é exatamente correta e ele ganhou três pontos Quirrell por isso. Agora, lute!"**

 **O jovem se infundiu, os punhos voando e o professor bloqueou cada golpe, dançando para trás, Quirrell chutou e Goyle bloqueou e girou e tentou tropeçar Quirrell com uma perna varrida e Quirrell pulou sobre ele e tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais para Harry fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo e, em seguida, Goyle estava de costas, com as pernas empurrando e Quirrell estava realmente** _ **voando pelo ar**_ **e depois ele bateu primeiro no chão e rolou.**

" **Pare!" - gritou o professor Quirrell do chão, parecendo um pouco em pânico. "Você ganhou!"**

 **O Sr. Goyle parou tão bruscamente que ele cambaleou, quase tropeçando e caindo do impulso abortado de seu avanço contra o professor Quirrell. Seu rosto mostrou um enorme choque.**

 **O professor Quirrell arqueou as costas e se levantou com um movimento peculiar que não faz uso de suas mãos.**

 **Houve um silêncio na sala de aula, um silêncio nascido de confusão total.**

" **Sr. Goyle", disse o professor Quirrell, "que técnica de importância vital eu demonstrei?"**

" **Como cair corretamente quando alguém o joga", disse o Sr. Goyle. "É uma das primeiras lições que você aprende"**

" **Isso também", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

" **A técnica de importância vital que eu demonstrei", disse o professor Quirrell, "foi como perder. Você pode ir, Sr. Goyle, obrigado".**

 **O Sr. Goyle saiu da plataforma, parecendo confuso. Harry sentiu o mesmo.**

 **O professor Quirrell voltou para a mesa e continuou apoiado. "Às vezes esquecemos as coisas mais básicas, já que faz muito tempo que as aprendemos. Eu percebi que fiz o mesmo com o meu próprio plano de aula. Você não ensina os alunos a jogar até que você os tenha ensinado a cair. E eu Não deveria ensinar vocês a lutar se você não entender como perder".**

 **O rosto do professor Quirrell endureceu, e Harry pensou que ele viu uma pitada de dor, um toque de tristeza, naqueles olhos. "Eu aprendi a perder em um dojo na Ásia, onde, como qualquer trouxa sabe, é onde todos os bons artistas marciais vivem. Este dojo ensinou um estilo que teve reputação entre os feiticeiros de luta por se adaptar bem ao duelo mágico. O Mestre desse dojo - um homem velho por padrões trouxas - era o maior professor vivo do estilo. Ele não tinha ideia de que a magia existia, é claro. Eu mudei para estudar lá e fui um dos poucos alunos aceitos naquele ano, dentre muitos contendores. Poderia ter havido uma pequena influência especial envolvida".**

 **Houve risadas na sala de aula. Harry não compartilhou. Isso não foi correto.**

" **Em qualquer caso. Durante uma das minhas primeiras lutas, depois de ter sido espancado de uma maneira particularmente humilhante, perdi o controle e ataquei meu parceiro de treino -"**

 _ **Yikes.**_

 **"- Felizmente com meus punhos, em vez de minha magia. O Mestre, surpreendentemente, não me expulso no local. Mas ele me disse que havia uma falha no meu temperamento. Ele me explicou, e eu sabia que ele estava certo. E então ele disse que deveria aprender a perder. "**

 **O rosto do professor Quirrell era inexpressivo.**

" **Sobre suas ordens estritas, todos os alunos do dojo se alinharam. Um por um, eles se aproximaram de mim. Eu não devia me defender. Eu só pedia pedir misericórdia. Um por um, eles me deram uma bofetada ou me perfuraram e me empurraram para o chão. Alguns deles cuspiram em mim. Eles me chamaram de nomes horríveis em seu idioma. E para cada um, eu tinha que dizer: 'Eu perdi!' E coisas semelhantes, como 'eu imploro que você pare!' E 'Eu admito que você é melhor do que eu!'"**

 **Harry estava tentando imaginar isso e simplesmente falhando. Não havia nenhuma maneira como isso poderia ter acontecido com o digno professor Quirrell.**

" **Eu também era um prodígio no combate mágico. Com a magia sozinha, sem varinha, eu poderia ter matado todos naquele dojo. Eu não fiz isso. Eu aprendi a perder. Até hoje eu me lembro como uma das horas mais desagradáveis da minha Vida e quando eu deixei esse dojo oito meses depois - o que não era o tempo suficiente, mas era tudo o que eu podia gastar - o Mestre me disse que esperava que eu entendesse por que isso era necessário. E eu falei que era Uma das lições mais valiosas que já aprendi. O que era, e é, verdade".**

 **O rosto do professor Quirrell ficou amargo. "Você está se perguntando onde é este maravilhoso dojo e se você pode estudar lá. Você não pode. Por pouco tempo depois, outro aluno teria chegado a esse lugar escondido, a essa montanha remota. Ele-Quem-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."**

 **Havia o som de muitas respirações sendo desenhadas simultaneamente. Harry ficou doente do estômago. Ele sabia o que estava por vir.**

" **O Lorde das Trevas veio àquela escola abertamente, sem disfarce, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes e tudo. Os alunos tentaram bloquear o caminho e ele simplesmente aparatou pelos bloqueios. Havia terror lá, mas disciplina, e o Mestre surgiu. E o Lorde das Trevas Exigiu - não pediu, mas exigiu - ser ensinado".**

 **O rosto do professor Quirrell ficou muito duro. "Talvez o Mestre tivesse lido muitos livros contando a mentira de que um verdadeiro artista marcial poderia derrotar até os demônios. Por qualquer motivo, o Mestre recusou. O Lorde das Trevas perguntou por que ele não poderia ser um aluno. O Mestre disse que ele não tinha paciência, E foi quando o Senhor das Trevas rasgou a língua do Mestre.**

 **Houve um suspiro coletivo.**

" **Você pode adivinhar o que aconteceu a seguir. Os alunos tentaram controlar o Senhor das Trevas e caíram, atordoados onde estavam e então ..."**

 **A voz do professor Quirrell vacilou por um momento, depois retomou.**

" **Há uma Maldição Imperdoável, a Maldição Cruciatos, que produz uma dor insuportável. Se o Cruciatos é prolongado por mais de alguns minutos, ele produz insanidade permanente. Um por um, o Lorde das Trevas usou a maldição nos alunos do Mestre até a loucura e depois os terminou com a Maldição da Morte, enquanto o Mestre foi forçado a assistir. Quando todos os seus alunos morreram dessa maneira, o Mestre seguiu. Aprendi isso do único estudante sobrevivente, a quem o Lorde das Trevas tinha deixado vivo para contar a história, e que tinha sido um amigo meu ..."**

 **O professor Quirrell se afastou, e quando ele voltou um momento depois, ele mais uma vez pareceu calmo e composto.**

" **Bruxos das trevas não podem manter seus temperamentos", disse o professor Quirrell calmamente. "É uma falha quase universal da espécie, e qualquer um que faz hábito de lutar contra eles logo aprende a confiar nela. Compreenda que o Senhor das Trevas** _ **não**_ **ganhou naquele dia. Seu objetivo era aprender artes marciais e, no entanto, ele partiu sem uma única lição. O Lorde das Trevas foi tolo por desejar que a história fosse recontada. Não mostrou sua força, mas sim uma fraqueza explorável".**

 **O olhar do professor Quirrell concentrou-se em uma única criança na sala de aula.**

" **Harry Potter", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Sim", disse Harry, sua voz rouca.**

" **O que exatamente você fez de errado hoje, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry sentiu como se ele vomitasse. "Eu perdi a paciência".**

" **Isso não é preciso", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu vou descrevê-lo mais exatamente. Há muitos animais que têm o que são chamados de concursos de dominância. Eles se apressam um com o outro com chifres - tentando bater uns aos outros para baixo, não se estriparem. Eles lutam com suas patas - com garras esfarrapadas. Mas por que com suas garras engolidas? Certamente, se eles usassem suas garras, eles teriam uma melhor chance de ganhar? Mas então seu inimigo pode desembotar suas garras também, e em vez de resolver o concurso de dominação com um vencedor e um perdedor, ambos poderiam ser gravemente feridos".**

 **O olhar do professor Quirrell parecia aparecer diretamente para Harry na tela do repetidor. "O que você demonstrou hoje, Sr. Potter, é que - ao contrário dos animais que mantêm suas garras embrulhadas e aceitam os resultados - você não sabe como perder um concurso de dominância. Quando um professor de Hogwarts o desafiou, você não recuou. Quando pareceu que você podia perder, você desembainhou suas garras, ignorando o perigo. Você escalou, e então você escalou novamente. Começou com uma bofetada contra você pelo professor Snape, que obviamente era dominante sobre você. Em vez de perder, você Bateu de volta e perdeu dez pontos da Corvinal. Logo você estava falando sobre deixar Hogwarts. O fato de você escalar ainda mais em alguma direção desconhecida, e de alguma forma ganhou no final, não muda o fato de que você é um idiota".**

" **Eu entendo", disse Harry. Sua garganta estava seca. Isso foi preciso.** _ **Assustadoramente**_ **preciso. Agora que o professor Quirrell havia dito isso, Harry podia ver com retrospectiva que era uma descrição** _ **exatamente**_ **exata do que havia acontecido. Quando o modelo de alguém de você era tão bom, você tinha que se perguntar se eles estavam certos sobre outras coisas também, como sua intenção de matar.**

" **Da próxima vez, Sr. Potter, que você optar por escalar um concurso em vez de perder, você pode perder todas as apostas que você coloca na mesa. Eu não posso adivinhar o que eram hoje. Posso adivinhar que eles estavam alto, muito alto para a perda de dez pontos da Casa".**

 **Como o destino da Grã-Bretanha mágica. Era o que ele tinha feito.**

" **Você vai protestar que você estava tentando ajudar todos em Hogwarts, um objetivo muito mais importante, digno de grandes riscos. Isso é uma** _ **mentira.**_ **Se você tivesse sido ..."**

" **Eu teria tomado a bofetada, esperado e pego o melhor tempo possível para fazer minha jogada", disse Harry, sua voz rouca. "Mas isso significaria** ** _perder_** **. Deixando ele dominar sobre mim. Era o que o Senhor das Trevas não podia fazer com o Mestre de quem queria aprender".**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Eu vejo que você entendeu perfeitamente. E então, Sr. Potter, hoje você vai aprender a perder".**

" **EU -"**

 **"Eu não ouvirei nenhuma objeção, Sr. Potter. É evidente que você precisa disso e que você é forte o suficiente para assumi-lo. Eu asseguro-lhe que sua experiência não será tão dura quanto o que eu passei, embora você possa lembre-se disso como os piores quinze minutos da sua juventude.**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. "Professor Quirrell", ele disse em voz baixa, "podemos fazer isso outra hora?"**

" **Não", o professor Quirrell disse simplesmente. "Você está cinco dias em sua educação de Hogwarts e essa situação já aconteceu. Hoje é sexta-feira. Nossa próxima classe de defesa é na quarta-feira. Sábado, domingo, segunda-feira, terça-feira, quarta-feira ... Não, não temos tempo para esperar".**

 **Houve algumas risadas nisso, mas muito poucas.**

" **Por favor, considere como uma ordem do seu professor, Sr. Potter. O que eu gostaria de dizer é que, de outra forma, não vou ensinar-lhe quaisquer feitiços ofensivos, porque então eu ouvirei dizer que você causou dano grave ou até mesmo matou alguém. Infelizmente me foi dito que seus dedos já são armas poderosas. Não os estale a qualquer momento durante esta lição".**

 **Mais risada dispersa, soando bastante nervosa.**

 **Harry sentiu vontade de chorar. "Professor Quirrell, se você fizer algo como o que você falou, isso vai me irritar, e eu realmente prefiro não voltar a ficar com raiva hoje -"**

" **O objetivo não é evitar ficar com raiva", disse o professor Quirrell, seu rosto parece grave. "A raiva é natural. Você precisa aprender a perder mesmo quando está com raiva ou, pelo menos, fingir perder para que você possa planejar sua vingança. Como fiz com o Sr. Goyle hoje, a menos que, é claro, qualquer um de vocês acredite que ele realmente é melhor -"**

" **Eu não sou!" - gritou o Sr. Goyle de sua mesa, parecendo um pouco frenético. "Eu sei que você realmente não perdeu! Por favor, não planifique nenhuma vingança!"**

 **Harry sentiu uma pontada no estômago. O professor Quirrell não sabia sobre o seu misterioso lado negro. "Professor, realmente precisamos conversar sobre isso depois da aula -"**

" **Nós iremos", disse o professor Quirrell com o tom de uma promessa. "Depois de aprender a perder". Seu rosto estava sério. "Deveria começar sem dizer que vou excluir qualquer coisa que possa prejudicá-lo ou mesmo causar-lhe uma dor significativa. A dor virá da dificuldade de perder, em vez de lutar e escalar a batalha até você ganhar".**

 **A respiração de Harry estava chegando em fôlegos curtos e em pânico. Ele estava mais assustado do que depois de sair da sala de aula Poções. "Professor Quirrell", ele conseguiu dizer: "Eu não quero que você seja demitido por isso -"**

" **Eu não serei", disse o professor Quirrell, "se você lhes disser depois que era necessário. E isso eu confio que você fará". Por um momento, a voz do professor Quirrell ficou muito seca. "Acredite, eles toleraram pior em seus corredores. Este caso será excepcional apenas na medida em que acontece dentro de uma sala de aula".**

" **Professor Quirrell," Harry sussurrou, mas ele percebeu que sua voz ainda estava sendo repetida em todos os lugares "você realmente acredita que, se eu não fizer isso, eu poderia machucar alguém?"**

" **Sim", o professor Quirrell disse simplesmente.**

" **Então," Harry sentiu náuseas, "eu vou fazer isso".**

 **O professor Quirrell voltou-se para considerar os Sonserinos. "Então ... com a aprovação total do seu professor e de tal forma que Snape não pode ser culpado por suas ações ... algum de vocês deseja mostrar seu domínio sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Empurrá-lo, jogá-lo para o chão, ouvi-lo implorar por sua misericórdia?"**

 **Cinco mãos subiram.**

" **Todo mundo com a mão levantada é um idiota absoluto. Que parte de fingir perder, você não entendeu? Se Harry Potter se tornar o próximo Senhor das Trevas, ele vai caçar você e matá-lo depois que ele se formar".**

 **As cinco mãos caíram abruptamente de volta para as mesas.**

" **Eu não vou", disse Harry, sua voz saindo um pouco fraca. "Eu juro que nunca irei me vingar daqueles que me ajudarem a aprender a perder. Professor Quirrell ... você poderia ... parar isso?"**

 **O professor Quirrell suspirou. "Me desculpe, Sr. Potter. Eu percebo que você deve achar isso igualmente irritante você pretendendo se tornar um Lorde das Trevas ou não. Mas essas crianças também tiveram uma importante lição de vida para aprender. Seria aceitável se eu conceder-lhe um Quirrell apontar em desculpas?"**

" **Faça dois", disse Harry.**

 **Houve uma corrente de risadas surpresas, desarmando algumas tensões.**

" **Feito", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **E depois de me formar, eu vou caçar você e te fazer cócegas".**

 **Houve mais risadas, embora o professor Quirrell não sorriu.**

 **Harry sentiu como se estivesse lutando contra uma anaconda, tentando forçar a conversa através do curso estreito que faria as pessoas perceberem que ele não era um Lorde das Trevas depois de tudo ...** _ **por que o**_ **professor Quirrell estava tão desconfiado dele?**

" **Professor", disse a voz não-ampliada de Draco. "Também não é minha própria ambição se tornar um estúpido Lorde das Trevas".**

 **Houve um silêncio chocado na sala de aula.**

 _ **Você não precisa fazer isso!**_ **Harry quase falou em voz alta, mas segurou-se a tempo; Draco pode não querer que saibam que ele estava fazendo isso por amizade com Harry ... ou fora do desejo de parecer amigável ...**

 **Chamar** _ **essa ação**_ **um** _ **desejo de parecer amigável**_ **fez Harry se sentir pequeno e malvado. Se Draco pretendesse impressioná-lo, estava funcionando perfeitamente.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava encarando Draco gravemente. "** _ **Você se**_ **preocupa de que você não pode fingir perder, Sr. Malfoy? Que esta falha que descreve o Sr. Potter também descreve você?** _ **Certamente**_ **seu pai o ensinou melhor".**

" **Quando se trata de palavras, talvez", disse Draco, agora na tela do repetidor. "Não quando se trata de ser empurrado e empurrado para o chão. Eu quero ser tão forte quanto o senhor, Professor Quirrell".**

 **As sobrancelhas do professor Quirrell subiram e permaneceram assim. "Tenho medo, Sr. Malfoy", disse ele depois de um tempo, "que os arranjos que fiz para o Sr. Potter, envolvendo alguns Sonserinos mais velhos, que serão informados depois do quão estúpidos eles foram, não o funcionariam para você. É minha opinião profissional que você já é muito forte. Devo ouvir que você falhou, como o Sr. Potter falhou hoje, tomarei os arranjos apropriados e pedirei desculpas a você e a quem você tenha ferido. Não acho que isso seja necessário, contudo."**

" **Eu entendo, professor", disse Draco.**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para a classe. "Alguém mais deseja se tornar forte?"**

 **Alguns estudantes olharam nervosamente. Alguns, Harry pensou em sua fila traseira, parecia que estavam abrindo a boca, mas não diziam nada. No final, ninguém falou.**

" **Draco Malfoy será um dos generais dos exércitos do seu ano", disse o professor Quirrell, "ele deve se comprometer com essa atividade extracurricular. E agora, Sr. Potter, venha para a frente".**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Sim" o**_ **professor Quirrell disse, "** _ **você**_ _**deve estar na frente de todos, na frente de seus amigos, porque é aí que Snape o confrontou e é aí que você deve aprender a perder".**_

 **Então o primeiro ano assistiu. Em silêncio, magicamente aplicado, e com pedidos de Harry e do professor para não intervir. Hermione teve o rosto virado para longe, mas ela não falou nem mesmo lhe deu qualquer tipo de olhar significativo, talvez porque ela estivesse lá na aula de Poções também.**

 **Harry estava em uma esteira azul suave, como pode ser encontrada em um dojo trouxa, que o professor Quirrell havia colocado no chão para quando Harry fosse empurrado.**

 **Harry estava assustado com o que ele poderia fazer. Se o professor Quirrell tivesse razão sobre sua intenção de matar ...**

 **A varinha de Harry estava na mesa do professor Quirrell, não porque Harry conhecesse algum feitiço que pudesse defendê-lo, mas porque, de outra forma (pensou Harry), ele poderia tentar enfiá-la através do olho de alguém. Sua bolsa estava ali, agora contendo o seu Vira-Tempo protegido, mas ainda potencialmente frágil.**

 **Harry implorou ao Professor Quirrell para transfigurar algumas luvas de boxe e trancar suas mãos nelas. O professor Quirrell lhe deu um olhar de entendimento silencioso e recusou-se.**

 _ **Eu não irei pelos olhos, não irei pelos olhos, não irei pelos olhos, seria o fim da minha vida em Hogwarts, eu vou ser preso,**_ **Harry cantou para si mesmo, tentando martelar o pensamento em seu cérebro, esperando que ele ficasse lá se a intenção de matar assumisse.**

 **O professor Quirrell voltou, escoltando treze Sonserinos mais velhos de diferentes anos. Harry reconheceu um deles como aquele que ele atingiu com uma torta. Dois outros desse confronto também estavam presentes. Aquele que disse para parar, que eles realmente não deveriam fazer isso, estava desaparecido.**

" **Eu repito", disse o professor Quirrell, soando muito severo, "Potter não deve se machucar. Todos e quaisquer acidentes serão tratados como deliberados. Vocês entenderam?"**

 **Os Sonserinos mais velhos assentiram, sorrindo.**

" **Então, sinta-se livre para trazer o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu para baixo algums graus", disse o professor Quirrell, com um sorriso torcido que só os primeiros anos entenderam.**

 **Por alguma forma de consentimento mútuo, o alvo da torta estava na frente do grupo.**

" **Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, "conheça o Sr. Peregrine Derrick. Ele é melhor que você e ele está prestes a mostrar isso".**

 **Derrick avançou e o cérebro de Harry gritou discordantemente, ele não deve fugir, ele não deve lutar de volta -**

 **Derrick parou à distância de um braço de Harry.**

 **Harry ainda não estava zangado, apenas assustado. E isso significava que ele viu um adolescente totalmente meio metro mais alto do que ele, com músculos claramente definidos, cabelo facial e um sorriso de antecipação terrível.**

" **Peça-lhe para não machucá-lo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Talvez, se ele perceber que você é patético o suficiente, ele decidirá que você é chato e vai embora".**

 **Houve risadas dos Sonserinos mais velhos que observavam.**

" **Por favor", disse Harry, sua voz vacilante, "não me machuque ..."**

" **Isso não pareceu muito sincero", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **O sorriso de Derrick aumentou. O imbecil desajeitado parecia muito superior e ...**

 **... A temperatura do sangue de Harry estava caindo ...**

" **Por favor, não me machuque", Harry tentou novamente.**

 **O professor Quirrell balançou a cabeça. "Como, em nome de Merlin, você conseguiu fazer pedir clemência parecer um insulto, Potter? Existe apenas uma resposta que você pode esperar do Sr. Derrick".**

 **Derrick avançou deliberadamente, e bateu em Harry.**

 **Harry cambaleou de volta alguns metros e, antes que ele pudesse parar-se, endireitou-se furiosamente.**

" **Errado", disse o professor Quirrell, "errado, errado, errado".**

" **Você tropeçou em mim, Potter", disse Derrick. "Peça desculpas."**

" **Eu sinto muito!"**

" **Você não parece pedir desculpas", disse Derrick.**

 **Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de indignação, ele conseguiu fazer um tom de suplica -**

 **Derrick o empurrou com força, e Harry caiu no tapete nas mãos e nos joelhos.**

 **O tecido azul parecia vacilar na visão de Harry, não muito longe.**

 **Ele estava começando a duvidar dos motivos reais do professor Quirrell ao ensinar essa chamada** _ **lição.**_

 **Um pé descansou sobre as nádegas de Harry e, um momento depois, Harry foi empurrado para o lado, enviando-o de costas nas costas.**

 **Derrick riu. "Isso é divertido", disse ele.**

 **Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era dizer que acabou. E denuncie tudo ao escritório do diretor. Esse seria o fim deste** _ **Professor de Defesa**_ **e sua fátida estadia em Hogwarts e ... a professora McGonagall ficaria brava com isso, mas ...**

 **(Uma imagem do rosto do professor McGonagall piscou diante de seus olhos, ela não parecia com raiva, apenas triste -)**

" **Agora diga-lhe que ele é melhor do que você, Potter", disse a voz do professor Quirrell.**

" **Você é melhor do que eu".**

 **Harry começou a se levantar e Derrick colocou um pé em seu peito e empurrou-o de volta para o tapete.**

 **O mundo estava se tornando transparente como o cristal. Linhas de ação e suas consequências esticadas diante dele com total clareza. O tolo não esperaria que ele voltasse, um rápido golpe na virilha o atordoaria o suficiente para ...**

" **Tente novamente", disse o professor Quirrell e, com um movimento súbito brusco, Harry rolou e se levantou e girou em frente onde estava o inimigo real, o professor da Defesa -**

 **O professor Quirrell disse: "Você não tem paciência".**

 **Harry vacilou. Sua mente, bem afiada em pessimismo, desenhou uma foto de um homem idoso, com sangue derramado de sua boca depois que Harry arrancou sua língua -**

 **Um momento depois, Derrick empurrou Harry para o tapete de novo e depois sentou-se sobre ele, enviando a respiração de Harry tremendo.**

" **Pare!" Harry gritou. "Por favor pare!"**

" **Melhor", disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso parecia mesmo sincero".**

 _ **Tinha**_ **sido. Essa era a coisa horrível, a coisa doentia,** _ **tinha**_ **sido sincera. Harry estava ofegante rapidamente, o medo e a raiva do frio corrompendo por ele -**

" **Perca", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Eu, perco", Harry forçado a sair.**

" **Eu gostei", Derrick disse em cima dele. "Perca mais".**

* * *

 **Mãos empurraram Harry, enviando-o tropeçando pelo círculo de Sonserinos mais velhos para outro conjunto de mãos que o empurraram de novo. Harry passou há muito tempo de tentar não chorar, e agora estava apenas tentando não cair.**

" **O que você é, Potter?" Disse Derrick.**

" **Um p-perdedor, eu perdi, desisto, você ganhou, você é melhor do que eu, por favor pare"**

 **Harry tropeçou em um pé e caiu no chão, as mãos não conseguiram agarrar-se. Ele ficou atordoado por um momento, e então começou a se esforçar de novo -**

 _"_ _ **Basta!"**_ **, Disse a voz do professor Quirrell, soando suficientemente afiado para cortar ferro. "Afaste-se do Sr. Potter!"**

 **Harry viu os olhares surpresos em seus rostos. O arrepio no sangue dele, que fluía e surgia, sorriu com fria satisfação.**

 **Então Harry entrou em colapso na esteira.**

 **Professor Quirrell falou. Houve suspiros dos Sonserinos mais velhos.**

" **E eu acredito que o descendente de Malfoy tem algo que ele quer explicar também", concluiu o professor Quirrell.**

 **A voz de Draco começou a falar. Sua voz parecia quase tão aguda como a do professor Quirrell, tinha adquirido a mesma cadência que Draco costumava imitar de seu pai, e dizia coisas como** _ **poderiam ter colocado a Sonserina em perigo**_ **e** _ **quem sabe quantos aliados nesta escola**_ **e** _ **a falta total de consciência, nem se fala em astúcia**_ **e** _ **Valentões idiotas, úteis para nada além de lacaios**_ **e algo no fundo do cérebro de Harry, apesar de tudo o que ele sabia, estava designando Draco como um aliado.**

 **Harry doía demais, provavelmente estava ferido, seu corpo estava frio, sua mente completamente exausta. Ele tentou pensar na música de Fawkes, mas sem a presença da fênix, ele não conseguia se lembrar da melodia e, quando tentou imaginá-la, não conseguiu pensar em nada além de um pássaro chilreando.**

 **Então Draco parou de falar e o professor Quirrell disse aos Sonserinos mais velhos que estavam dispensados e Harry abriu os olhos e lutou para se sentar: "Espere", disse Harry, forçando as palavras, "há algo, eu quero, dizer-lhes -"**

" **Espere pelo Sr. Potter", disse o Professor Quirrell com frieza aos Sonserinos que estavam de partida.**

 **Harry se pôs de pé. Ele teve o cuidado de não olhar na direção de seus colegas de classe. Ele não queria ver como eles estavam olhando para ele agora. Ele não queria ver sua pena.**

 **Então, em vez disso, Harry olhou para os Sonserinos mais velhos, que ainda pareciam estar em estado de choque. Eles olharam para ele. O medo estava em seus rostos.**

 **Seu lado sombrio, quando estava no controle, tinha mantido a imaginação desse momento, e continuou fingindo perder.**

 **Harry disse: "Ninguém vai ..."**

" **Pare", disse o professor Quirrell. "Se isso é o que eu acho, espere até depois que eles se foram. Eles vão ouvir sobre isso mais tarde. Todos nós temos nossas lições para aprender, Sr. Potter".**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry.**

" **Vocês saiam."**

 **Os Sonserinos mais velhos fugiram e a porta se fechou atrás deles.**

" **Ninguém deve se vingar deles", disse Harry com voz rouca. "Esse é um pedido para quem se considera meu amigo. Eu tinha uma lição para aprender, eles me ajudaram a aprender, eles tiveram a lição para aprender também, acabou. Se você contar esta história, certifique-se de contar essa parte também."**

 **Harry virou-se para olhar o Professor Quirrell.**

" **Você perdeu", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz gentil pela primeira vez. Parecia estranho vir do professor, como se sua voz nem fosse capaz de fazer isso.**

 **Harry perdeu. Houve momentos em que a raiva fria desapareceu inteiramente, substituída pelo medo, e durante esses momentos ele implorou aos Sonserinos mais velhos e ele quis dizer isso ...**

" **E você ainda está vivo?" Disse o professor Quirrell, ainda com essa gentileza estranha.**

 **Harry conseguiu acenar com a cabeça.**

" **Nem todos os perdedores são assim", disse o professor Quirrell. "Há compromissos e rendições negociadas. Existem outras formas de aplacar os agressores. Existe toda uma forma de arte para manipular os outros, deixando-os dominar sobre você. Mas primeiro, perder deve ser uma opção. Você se lembrará de como você perdeu?"**

" **Sim."**

" **Você poderá perder?"**

" **Eu acho que sim..."**

" **Eu também acho." O professor Quirrell inclinou-se tão baixo que seu cabelo fino quase tocou o chão. "Parabéns, Harry Potter, você ganhou".**

 **Não havia nenhuma fonte única, nenhum primeiro motor, os aplausos começaram de uma vez como um enorme trovão.**

 **Harry não conseguiu tirar o choque de seu rosto. Ele arriscou um olhar para seus colegas de classe, e ele viu seus rostos mostrando não piedade, mas admiração. O aplauso veio de Corvinal e Grifinória e Lufa-lufa e até Sonserina, provavelmente porque Draco Malfoy também estava aplaudindo. Alguns estudantes estavam de pé de suas cadeiras e metade da Grifinória estava de pé em suas mesas.**

 **Então Harry ficou parado, balançando, deixando seu respeito se lavar sobre ele, sentindo-se mais forte e talvez até um pouco curado.**

 **O professor Quirrell esperou que os aplausos se apagassem. Demorou bastante tempo.**

" **Surpreso, Sr. Potter?" Professor Quirrell disse. Sua voz parecia divertida. "Você acabou de descobrir que o mundo real nem** _ **sempre**_ **funciona como seus piores pesadelos. Sim, se você tivesse sido um pobre menino anônimo sendo abusado, provavelmente eles teriam respeitado você menos depois, com pena de você, mesmo enquanto o confortassem de suas percas mais altas. É a natureza humana, tenho medo. Mas** _ **você**_ **já é conhecido como uma figura de poder. E eles viram você enfrentar seu medo e continuar confrontando-o, mesmo que você pudesse ter se afastado a qualquer momento. Você penso menos de** _ **mim**_ **quando eu lhe disse que sofri deliberadamente sendo cuspido?**

 **Harry sentiu uma sensação de ardor na garganta e freneticamente apertado. Ele não confiava nesse respeito milagroso o suficiente para começar a chorar novamente na frente disso.**

" **Sua extraordinária conquista na minha classe merece uma recompensa extraordinária, Harry Potter. Por favor, aceite os meus elogios em nome da minha Casa, e lembre-se, a partir deste dia, de que nem todos os Sonserinos são iguais. Existem Sonserinos, e depois há sonserinos." O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo amplamente enquanto dizia isso. "Cinquenta e um pontos para a Corvinal".**

 **Houve uma pausa chocada e, em seguida, o pandemônio surgiu entre os alunos de Corvinal, uivando, assobiando e torcendo.**

 **(E, no mesmo momento em que Harry sentiu algo** _ **errado**_ **sobre isso, a professora McGonagall estava certa,** _ **deveria**_ **ter havido consequências, deveria ter havido um custo, um preço a pagar, você não poderia simplesmente colocar tudo de volta como era assim -)**

 **Mas Harry viu os rostos exaltados da Corvinal e sabia que não poderia dizer não.**

 **Seu cérebro fez uma sugestão. Foi uma boa sugestão. Harry não podia nem acreditar que seu cérebro ainda o mantinha na posição vertical, e muito menos produzindo boas sugestões.**

" **Professor Quirrell", disse Harry, tão claramente quanto conseguiu através de sua garganta ardente. "Você é tudo o que um membro da sua casa deve ser, e eu acho que você deve ser exatamente o que Salazar Slytherin teve em mente quando ele ajudou a fundar Hogwarts. Agradeço a você e à sua casa" Draco estava ligeiramente acenando com a cabeça e sutilmente virando o dedo dizendo c** _ **ontinue**_ **, "e acho que isso exige três saudações para a Sonserina. Comigo, todos?" Harry parou. "** _ **Huzzah!"**_ **Apenas algumas pessoas conseguiram participar da primeira tentativa. "** _ **Huzzah!"**_ **Desta vez, a maior parte da Corvinal participou. "** _ **Huzzah!" Dessa vez**_ **foi quase todos da Corvinal, uma dispersão de Lufa-lufas e cerca de um quarto da Grifinória.**

 **A mão de Draco se moveu para um pequeno, rápido, gesto de polegar para cima.**

 **A maioria dos Sonserinos tinham expressões de puro choque. Alguns estavam olhando para o Professor Quirrell com admiração. Blaise Zabini estava olhando para Harry com uma expressão calculadora e intrigada.**

 **O professor Quirrell curvou-se. "Obrigado, Harry Potter", disse ele, ainda com aquele sorriso largo. Ele se voltou para a aula. "Agora, acredite ou não, ainda temos uma meia hora nesta sessão, e isso é suficiente para introduzir o Escudo simples. O Sr. Potter, é claro, está saindo e ganhou um merecido descanso".**

" **Eu posso -"**

" **Idiota", disse o professor Quirrell com carinho. A turma já estava rindo. "Seus colegas de classe podem ensiná-lo depois, ou eu vou te tutorar em particular, se for o que é preciso. Mas agora, você está passando pela terceira porta da esquerda na parte de trás do palco, onde você encontrará uma cama, Uma variedade de lanches excepcionalmente saborosos e alguma leitura extremamente leve da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Você não pode levar mais nada com você, particularmente não seus livros didáticos. Agora vá".**

 **Harry foi.**


	20. Capítulo 19: Teorema de Bayes

**Capítulo 19: Teorema de Bayes**

 **Harry encarou o teto cinza da pequena sala, onde ele deitava na cama portátil e, ainda assim, macia que havia sido colocada ali. Ele tinha comido muitos lanches do Professor Quirrell - confecções intrincadas de chocolate e outras substâncias, polvilhadas com granulados brilhantes e gemadas com pequenas gemas de açúcar, parecendo muito caro e provando, de fato, ser bastante saboroso. Harry também não sentiu a menor culpa por isso,** _ **isso**_ **ele havia** _ **merecido**_ **.**

 **Ele não tentou dormir. Harry sentiu que não gostaria do que aconteceria se fecha-se os olhos.**

 **Ele não tentou ler. Ele não teria conseguido se concentrar.**

 **Engraçado, como o cérebro de Harry parecia continuar correndo e correndo, nunca desligando, não importa o quão cansado estivesse. Ficou mais lento, mas recusou-se a** _ **desligar.**_

 **Mas havia, certamente e realmente, um sentimento de triunfo.**

 **Programa Anti-Lorde-das-Trevas-Harry, +1 ponto nem** _ **começava a**_ **fazer jus. Harry se perguntou o que o Chapéu Seletor diria** _ **agora**_ **, se ele pudesse colocá-lo em sua cabeça.**

 **Não é de** _ **admirar que o**_ **Professor Quirrell acusasse Harry de seguir o caminho de um Senhor das Trevas. Harry tinha sido muito lento na aceitação, ele deveria ter visto o paralelo imediatamente -**

 _ **Compreenda que o Senhor das Trevas não ganhou naquele dia.**_ _**Seu objetivo era aprender artes marciais, e ainda assim ele saiu sem uma única lição.**_

 **Harry entrou na classe de Poções com a intenção de aprender poções. Ele partiu sem uma única lição.**

 **E o professor Quirrell tinha ouvido e compreendido com uma precisão assustadora, e estendeu a mão e tirou Harry desse caminho, o caminho que levava a se tornar uma cópia de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

 **Houve uma batida na porta. "As aulas acabaram", disse a voz tranquila do professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry aproximou-se da porta e ficou de repente nervoso. Então a tensão diminuiu quando ele ouviu os passos do Professor Quirrell se afastando da porta.**

 _ **Sobre o que na Terra foi isso?**_ _**É o que o levará a ser demitido?**_

 **Harry abriu a porta e viu que o professor Quirrell estava aguardando vários comprimentos de corpo afastado.**

 _ **O professor Quirrell também sente isso?**_

 **Eles atravessaram o palco, agora deserto, até a mesa do professor Quirrell, na qual o professor Quirrell se inclinou; E Harry, como antes, parou no elevado.**

" **Então," disse o professor Quirrell. Havia uma sensação amigável sobre ele de alguma forma, mesmo que seu rosto ainda mantivesse sua seriedade habitual. "Sobre o que você queria falar comigo, Sr. Potter?"**

 _ **Eu tenho um lado escuro misterioso.**_ **Mas Harry não podia simplesmente admitir isso.**

" **Professor Quirrell", disse Harry, "estou fora do caminho para me tornar um Senhor das Trevas, agora?"**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para Harry. "Sr. Potter", ele disse solenemente, com apenas um leve sorriso "uma palavra de conselho. Existe algo como uma performance muito perfeita. Pessoas que acabaram de ser espancadas e humilhadas por quinze minutos não se levantam e graciosamente perdoam seus inimigos. É o tipo de coisa que você faz quando tenta convencer a todos que você não é Sombrio, não-"**

" **Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Você não pode ter todas as observações possíveis para confirmar sua teoria!"**

" **E isso foi um pouco demais de indignação".**

" **O que na Terra eu tenho que fazer para convencê-lo?"**

" **Para me convencer de que você não tem ambições de se tornar um Senhor das Trevas?" Disse o professor Quirrell, agora parecendo divertido. "Suponho que você poderia simplesmente levantar a mão direita".**

" **O que?" Harry disse sem expressão. "Mas eu posso levantar minha mão direita, quer eu queira ou não -" Harry parou, sentindo-se bastante estúpido.**

" **De fato", disse o professor Quirrell. "Você pode facilmente fazê-lo de qualquer maneira. Não há nada que você possa fazer para me convencer porque eu saberia que era exatamente o que você estava tentando fazer. E se quisermos ser ainda mais precisos, então, suponho que seja possível que pessoas perfeitamente boas existam, mesmo que nunca conheci uma, é improvável que alguém seja espancado por quinze minutos e depois se levante e sinta uma grande onda de perdão gentil por seus atacantes. Por outro lado, é menos improvável que uma criança pequena imagine isso como o papel a desempenhar para convencer seus professores e colegas de classe de que ele não é o próximo Senhor das Trevas. A importação de um ato não reside no que esse ato se parece na superfície, Sr. Potter, mas nos estados de espírito que tornam esse ato mais ou menos provável".**

 **Harry piscou. Ele apenas teve a dicotomia entre a representatividade heurística e a definição de evidência Bayesiana explicada por um mago.**

" **Mas, novamente", disse o professor Quirrell, "qualquer um pode querer impressionar seus amigos. Isso não precisa ser Sombrio. Então, sem ser nenhum tipo de admissão, Sr. Potter, me diga honestamente. O que passou em sua mente no momento em que você proibiu qualquer vingança? Esse pensamento era um verdadeiro impulso ao perdão? Ou era uma consciência de como seus colegas de classe verão o ato?"**

 _ **Às vezes, fazemos nossa própria canção de fênix.**_

 **Mas Harry não disse isso em voz alta. Era claro que o professor Quirrell não acreditaria nele e provavelmente o respeitaria menos por tentar pronunciar uma mentira tão transparente.**

 **Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, o professor Quirrell sorriu com satisfação. "Acredite ou não, Sr. Potter", disse o professor, "você não precisa me temer por ter descoberto seu segredo. Eu não vou dizer-lhe para desistir de se tornar o próximo Senhor das Trevas. Se eu pudesse voltar as mãos do tempo e, de alguma forma, eliminar essa ambição da mente do eu mais novo, o eu deste momento não se beneficiaria da alteração. Enquanto eu pensava que esse era meu objetivo, ele me levou a estudar e aprender e me refinar e tornou-me mais forte. Nós nos tornamos o que devemos ser, seguindo nossos desejos, onde quer que eles liderem. Essa é a visão de Salazar. Peça-me para mostrar a seção da biblioteca que mantém os mesmos livros que eu li com treze anos de idade e eu felizmente liderarei o caminho".**

" **Pelo amor à porcaria", disse Harry, sentou-se no duro chão de mármore e depois recostou-se no chão, olhando para os arcos distantes do teto. Era tão perto quanto ele poderia chegar a desmoronar sem se machucar.**

" **Ainda muita indignação", observou o professor Quirrell. Harry não estava olhando, mas ele podia ouvir o riso suprimido na voz.**

 **Então Harry percebeu.**

" **Na verdade, acho que sei o que está te confundindo aqui", disse Harry. "Foi sobre isso que eu queria falar, de fato. Professor Quirrell, acho que o que você está vendo é meu misterioso lado negro".**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

" **Seu ... lado negro ..."**

 **Harry sentou-se. O professor Quirrell estava olhando para ele com uma das expressões mais estranhas que Harry tinha visto no rosto de alguém, e muito menos alguém tão digno quanto o professor Quirrell.**

" **Isso acontece quando eu fico com raiva", explicou Harry. "Meu sangue esfria, tudo fica frio, tudo parece perfeitamente claro ... Em retrospecto, tem estado comigo por um tempo - no meu primeiro ano de escola trouxa, alguém tentou tirar minha bola durante o recesso e eu segurei ela nas minhas costas e chutei-o no plexo solar que eu havia lido ser um ponto fraco, e as outras crianças não me incomodaram depois disso. E mordi um professor de matemática quando ele não aceitara minha dominância. Mas é apenas recentemente que tenho tido bastante estresse para notar que é um lado escuro misterioso e real, e não apenas um problema de gerenciamento de raiva, como o psicólogo da escola disse. E eu não tenho poderes super mágicos quando isso acontece, foi uma das primeiras coisas que verifiquei."**

 **O professor Quirrell esfregou o nariz. "Deixe-me pensar sobre isso", disse ele.**

 **Harry esperou em silêncio durante um minuto. Ele usou esse tempo para se levantar, o que foi mais difícil do que esperava.**

" **Bem", disse o professor Quirrell depois de um tempo. "Suponho que havia algo que você poderia dizer que me convenceria".**

" **Eu já adivinhei que o meu lado negro é realmente apenas uma parte de mim e que a resposta não é nunca ficar irritado, mas aprender a manter o controle aceitando isso, não sou burro ou nada e eu vi esta história o suficiente para saber para onde está indo, mas é difícil e você parece ser a pessoa para me ajudar".**

" **Bem ... sim ... muito perspicaz de você, Sr. Potter, devo dizer ... esse lado de você é, como você já pareceu ter imaginado, sua intenção de matar, o que, como você diz, faz parte de você..."**

" **E precisa ser treinado", disse Harry, completando o padrão.**

" **E precisa ser treinado, sim". Essa estranha expressão ainda estava no rosto do professor Quirrell. "Sr. Potter, se você realmente não quer ser o próximo Senhor das Trevas, então, qual foi a ambição que o Chapéu Seletor tentou convencê-lo a abandonar, a ambição pela qual você foi classificado para Sonserina?"**

" **Eu fui classificado na Corvinal!"**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, agora com um sorriso muito mais habitual e seco "Eu sei que você está acostumado com todos ao seu redor serem tolos, mas não me confunda com um deles. A probabilidade do Chapéu Seletor fazer sua primeira brincadeira em oitocentos anos enquanto estava sobre a sua cabeça é tão pequeno que não vale a pena considerar. Suponho que é quase possível que você estalou seus dedos e inventou uma maneira simples e inteligente de derrotar os feitiços anti-adultério sobre o chapéu, embora eu mesmo não consigo pensar em nenhum desses métodos. Mas, de longe, a explicação mais provável é que Dumbledore decidiu que não estava feliz com a escolha do chapéu para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Isso é evidente para qualquer um com o mais mínimo de bom senso, então seu segredo está seguro em Hogwarts".**

 **Harry abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente com uma sensação de completo desamparo. O professor Quirrell estava errado, mas errado de forma tão convincente que Harry estava começando a pensar que simplesmente** _ **era**_ **o julgamento racional dado a evidência disponível para o professor Quirrell. Houve momentos, tempos nunca** _ **previsíveis**_ **, mas ainda às vezes, quando você obteria provas improváveis e o melhor entendimento cognitivo seria errado. Se você tivesse um exame médico que era apenas um erro em uma mil vezes, às vezes ainda seria errado de qualquer maneira.**

" **Posso pedir-lhe para nunca repetir o que estou prestes a dizer?" Disse Harry.**

" **Absolutamente", disse o professor Quirrell. "Considere-me perguntado."**

 **Harry também não era um idiota. "Posso considerar que você disse que sim?"**

" **Muito bom, Sr. Potter. Você pode realmente considerar isso".**

 _"_ _ **Professor Quirrell -"**_

" **Não vou repetir o que você está prestes a dizer", disse o professor Quirrell, sorrindo.**

 **Ambos riram, então Harry tornou-se sério novamente. "O Chapéu Seletor parecia pensar que eu ia acabar como um Lorde das Trevas, a menos que eu fosse a Lufa-lufa", disse Harry. "Mas eu não quero ser um".**

" **Sr. Potter ...", disse o professor Quirrell. "Não tome isso do jeito errado. Eu prometo que você não será classificado na resposta. Eu só quero saber sua própria resposta honesta. Por que não?"**

 **Harry sentiu aquele sentimento** _ **indefeso**_ **novamente.** _ **Você não se tornará um Senhor das Trevas**_ **foi um teorema tão óbvio em seu sistema moral que era difícil descrever as etapas da prova real. "Hum, as pessoas ficariam feridas?"**

" **Certamente você queria ferir as pessoas", disse o professor Quirrell. "Você queria machucar esses valentões hoje. Ser um Senhor das Trevas significa que as pessoas que você quer machucar se machucam".**

 **Harry procurou por palavras e depois decidiu simplesmente ir com o óbvio. "Em primeiro lugar, só porque eu quero machucar alguém não significa que está certo"**

" **O que faz algo certo, se não o desejar?"**

" **Ah", disse Harry, "utilitarismo de preferência".**

" **Perdoe-me?" Disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **"É a teoria ética que o bem é o que satisfaz as preferências da maioria das pessoas"**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell. Seus dedos esfregaram a ponte do nariz. "Eu não acho que é exatamente o que eu estava tentando dizer. Sr. Potter, no final as pessoas fazem o que querem fazer. Às vezes, as pessoas dão nomes como 'correto' às coisas que eles querem fazer, mas como nós poderíamos possivelmente agir em tudo menos nos nossos próprios desejos?"**

" **Bem, obviamente", disse Harry. "Eu não poderia agir em considerações morais se elas não tivessem o poder de me mover. Mas isso não significa que eu querer ferir aqueles Sonserinos tem o poder de me mover mais do que considerações morais".**

 **O professor Quirrell piscou.**

" **Para não mencionar", disse Harry, "ser um Lorde das Trevas significaria que muitos espectadores inocentes também se machucaram".**

" **Por que isso interessa a você?" Professor Quirrell disse. "O que eles fizeram por você?"**

 **Harry riu. "Oh, agora foi tão sutil quanto o 'A Revolta de Atlas'"** _ **.**_

" **Perdoe-me?" O professor Quirrell disse novamente.**

" **É um livro que meus pais não me deixaram ler porque achavam que me corromperia, então é claro que eu li de qualquer maneira e me ofendi que eles pensaram que eu iria me apaixonar por qualquer armadilha que fosse óbvia. Blá blá blá, apelar para minha sensação de superioridade, outras pessoas estão tentando me manter para baixo, blá blá blá".**

" **Então você está dizendo que eu preciso fazer minhas armadilhas menos óbvias?" Disse o professor Quirrell. Ele bateu um dedo em sua bochecha, parecendo pensativo. "Eu posso trabalhar com isso".**

 **Ambos riram.**

" **Mas para ficar com a questão atual", disse o professor Quirrell, "o que todas essas outras pessoas fizeram por você?"**

" **Outras pessoas fizeram grandes coisas para mim!" Harry disse. "Meus pais me receberam quando meus pais morreram porque eram boas pessoas, e tornar-se um Senhor das Trevas é trair isso!"**

 **O professor Quirrell ficou em silêncio por um tempo.**

" **Eu confesso", disse o professor Quirrell calmamente, "quando eu tinha sua idade, esse pensamento nunca poderia ter vindo até mim".**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry.**

" **Não se preocupe", disse o professor Quirrell. "Foi há muito tempo, e resolvi as minhas questões parentais para minha própria satisfação. Então, você está retido pelo pensamento da desaprovação de seus pais? Isso significa que se eles morressem em um acidente, não haveria mais nada para detê-lo a partir de -"**

" **Não", disse Harry. "Simplesmente não. Foi seu impulso para a bondade que me abrigou. Esse impulso não esta apenas em meus pais. E esse impulso é o que seria traído".**

" **Em qualquer caso, Sr. Potter, você não respondeu minha pergunta original", disse finalmente o professor Quirrell. "Qual é a sua ambição?"**

" **Ah", disse Harry. "Um .." Ele organizou seus pensamentos. "Entender tudo de importante que há para saber sobre o universo, aplicar esse conhecimento para me tornar onipotente e usar esse poder para reescrever a realidade porque tenho algumas objeções à maneira como ela funciona agora".**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa.**

" **Perdoe-me se esta é uma pergunta estúpida, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, "mas você tem certeza de que você não apenas confessou querer ser um Lorde das Trevas?"**

" **Isso é somente se você usa seu poder para o mal", explicou Harry. "Se você usa o poder para o bem, você é um Lorde da Luz".**

" **Entendo", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele tocou a outra bochecha com um dedo. "Eu suponho que eu posso trabalhar com isso. Mas Sr. Potter, enquanto o alcance de sua ambição é digno do próprio Salazar, como exatamente você se propõe a fazer isso? É o primeiro passo se tornar um grande mago de luta ou o Cabeça Inominável, Ou Ministro da Magia, ou -"**

" **O primeiro passo é tornar-me um cientista".**

 **O professor Quirrell estava olhando Harry como se ele tivesse se transformado em um gato.**

" **Um cientista", disse o professor Quirrell depois de um tempo.**

 **Harry assentiu.**

" **Um cientista?", Repetiu o professor Quirrell.**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Eu vou conseguir meus objetivos através do poder ... da Ciência!"**

" **Um cientista!", Disse o professor Quirrell. Havia uma indignação genuína no rosto, e sua voz se tornara mais forte e mais nítida. "Você poderia ser o melhor de todos os meus alunos! O maior mago de luta a sair de Hogwarts em cinco décadas! Não consigo imaginar você desperdiçando seus dias em uma bata branca fazendo coisas inúteis com ratos!"**

" **Ei!" Disse Harry. "Há mais na ciência do que isso! Não é que haja algo de errado na experimentação em ratos, é claro. Mas a ciência é como você vai sobre entender e controlar o universo -"**

" **Tolo", disse o professor Quirrell, com uma voz de intensidade calma e amarga. "Você é um idiota, Harry Potter". Ele passou uma mão sobre o rosto, e quando aquela mão passou, seu rosto estava mais calmo. "Ou, mais provavelmente, você ainda não encontrou sua verdadeira ambição. Posso recomendar fortemente que você tente se tornar um Senhor das Trevas em vez disso? Farei qualquer coisa que eu puder para ajudar como uma questão de serviço público".**

" **Você não gosta de ciência", disse Harry lentamente. "Por que não?"**

" **Aqueles trouxas idiotas matarão a nós todos um dia!" A voz do professor Quirrell aumentou. "Eles vão acabar com tudo! Será o fim de tudo!"**

 **Harry estava um pouco perdido aqui. "Sobre o que estamos falando aqui, armas nucleares?"**

 _"_ _ **Sim**_ **, armas nucleares!" O professor Quirrell estava quase gritando agora. "Mesmo Ele-Quem-Não-Deve-ser-nomeado nunca usou elas, talvez porque ele não queria governar um monte de cinzas! Elas nunca deveriam ter sido feitas! E isso só piorará com o tempo!" O professor Quirrell estava de pé em frente, em vez de se apoiar na mesa. "Há portas que você não abre, há selos que você não deve violar! Os tolos que não podem resistir à intromissão são mortos pelos menores perigos no início, e os sobreviventes todos sabem que existem segredos que você não compartilha com quem falta a inteligência e a disciplina para descobri-los por si mesmos! Todo mago poderoso sabe disso! Mesmo os mais terríveis Magos das Trevas sabem disso! E aqueles idiotas trouxas não conseguem descobrir! Os tolos ansiosos que descobriram o segredo da energia nuclear para armas não se mantiveram calados, disseram aos políticos tolos e agora devemos viver sob a constante ameaça de aniquilação!"**

 **Esta era uma maneira bastante diferente de ver coisas do que Harry crescera. Nunca lhe ocorreu que os físicos nucleares deveriam ter formado uma conspiração de silêncio para manter o segredo das armas nucleares de alguém que não era suficientemente inteligente para ser um físico nuclear. O pensamento era intrigante, se nada mais. Teriam senhas secretas? Teriam máscaras?**

 **(Na verdade, por tudo o que Harry sabia, havia todos os tipos de segredos incrivelmente destrutivos que os físicos mantinham para si mesmos, e o segredo das armas nucleares era o único que escapara para a natureza. O mundo ficaria o mesmo para ele de qualquer maneira.)**

" **Eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso", disse Harry ao professor Quirrell. "É uma nova ideia para mim. E um dos segredos** _ **escondidos**_ **da ciência, transmitidos de alguns professores raros para seus alunos de pós-graduação, é como evitar a descarga de novas ideias pelo vaso sanitário no instante em que você ouve uma que não gosta."**

 **O professor Quirrell piscou de novo.**

" **Existe algum tipo de ciência que você aprova?" Disse Harry. "Medicina, talvez?"**

" **Viagem espacial", disse o professor Quirrell. "Mas os trouxas parecem estar arrastando os pés para o único projeto que poderia ter deixado a magia escapar deste planeta antes que eles o explodissem".**

 **Harry assentiu. "Sou um grande fã do programa espacial também. Pelo menos temos muito em comum".**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para Harry. Algo pisou nos olhos do professor. "Eu terei sua palavra, sua promessa e seu juramento de nunca falar sobre o que se segue".**

" **Você tem", Harry disse imediatamente.**

" **Veja para que você mantenha seu juramento ou você não vai gostar dos resultados", disse o professor Quirrell. "Agora vou lançar um feitiço raro e poderoso, não em você, mas na sala de aula que nos rodeia. Mantenha-se parado, para que você não toque os limites do feitiço uma vez que foi lançado. Você não deve interagir com a magia que estarei mantendo. Olhe apenas. Caso contrário, vou terminar o feitiço." O professor Quirrell fez uma pausa. "E tente não cair".**

 **Harry assentiu, intrigado e com antecipação.**

 **O professor Quirrell ergueu sua varinha e disse algo que as orelhas e a mente de Harry não podiam entender, palavras que ignoravam a consciência e desapareciam no esquecimento.**

 **O mármore em um curto raio em torno dos pés de Harry permaneceu constante. Todos os outros mármores do chão desapareceram, as paredes e os tetos desapareceram.**

 **Harry estava em um pequeno círculo de mármore branco no meio de um campo interminável de estrelas, queimando terrivelmente brilhante e inabalável. Não havia Terra, nem Lua, nem Sol, que Harry reconheceu. O professor Quirrell ficou no mesmo lugar que antes, flutuando no meio do campo de estrelas. A Via Láctea já era visível como uma grande lavagem de luz e ficou mais brilhante à medida que a visão de Harry se ajustou à escuridão.**

 **A visão arrancou o coração de Harry como nada que ele já havia visto.**

" **Estamos ... no espaço ...?"**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell. Sua voz estava triste e reverente. "Mas é uma imagem verdadeira".**

 **Lágrimas entraram nos olhos de Harry. Ele as limpou freneticamente, ele não perderia isso por uma estúpida água que escondeu sua visão.**

 **As estrelas não eram mais joias pequenas colocadas em uma cúpula de veludo gigante, como estavam no céu noturno da Terra. Aqui não havia céu acima, nenhuma esfera circundante. Somente pontos de luz perfeita contra a escuridão perfeita, um vazio infinito e vazio com inúmeros pequenos buracos através dos quais brilhava o brilho de algum reino inimaginável além.**

 **No espaço, as estrelas** _ **pareciam**_ **terrivelmente, terrivelmente, terrivelmente distantes.**

 **Harry continuou a limpar os olhos, repetidamente.**

" **Às vezes", o professor Quirrell disse com uma voz tão silenciosa que quase não estava lá "quando este mundo defeituoso parece excepcionalmente odioso, eu me pergunto se pode haver algum outro lugar, muito longe, onde eu deveria ter estado. Eu não consigo parecer imaginar o que esse lugar poderia ser, e se eu nem posso imaginá-lo, então, como posso acreditar que existe? E, no entanto, o universo é muito, muito amplo e talvez possa existir de qualquer maneira? Mas as estrelas são tão, tão longe. Levaria um longo e longo tempo para chegar lá, mesmo que eu soubesse o caminho. E me pergunto o que eu sonharia, se eu dormisse por muito tempo ..."**

 **Embora se sentisse como sacrilégio, Harry conseguiu um sussurro. "Por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui por algum tempo".**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu, onde ele não se apoiava contra as estrelas.**

 **Era fácil esquecer o pequeno círculo de mármore sobre o qual você estava, e seu próprio corpo, e se tornou um ponto de consciência que poderia ter permanecido ou poderia estar se movendo. Com todas as distâncias incalculáveis, não havia como contar.**

 **Houve um tempo sem tempo.**

 **E então as estrelas desapareceram e a sala de aula voltou.**

" **Desculpe", disse o professor Quirrell, "mas estamos prestes a ter companhia".**

" **Está tudo bem", sussurrou Harry. "Foi o suficiente". Ele nunca esqueceria esse dia, e não por causa das coisas sem importância que haviam acontecido antes. Ele aprenderia a utilizar esse feitiço nem se fosse a última coisa que ele aprenderia.**

 **Então, as pesadas portas de carvalho da sala de aula foram derrubadas das dobradiças e escorreram pelo chão de mármore com um grito agudo.**

 _"_ _ **QUIRINUS! COMO VOCÊ OUSA!"**_

 **Como uma grande nuvem de trovoada, um mago antigo e poderoso explodiu na sala, um olhar de raiva tão incandescente em seu rosto que o olhar severo que ele havia virado sobre Harry pareceu nada.**

 **Havia uma chave de desorientação na mente de Harry, pois a parte que queria fugir gritando da coisa mais assustadora que já havia visto fugiu, girando no lugar uma parte dele que poderia levar o choque.**

 _ **Nenhuma**_ **das facetas de Harry estava feliz por ter a observação das estrelas interrompida. "Diretor Albus Percival -" Harry começou a dizer em tons gelados.**

 _ **BAM.**_ **A mão do professor Quirrell caiu forte em sua mesa. "** _ **Sr. Potter!"**_ **, Gritou o professor Quirrell. "Este é o diretor de Hogwarts e você é um mero estudante! Você vai abordá-lo adequadamente!"**

 **Harry olhou para o professor Quirrell.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava dando a Harry um olhar severo.**

 **Nenhum deles sorriu.**

 **Os passos longos de Dumbledore pararam antes de onde Harry parou na frente do estrado e o professor Quirrell ficou junto à mesa. O diretor ficou chocado com os dois.**

" **Me desculpe", disse Harry com um tom mansinho e educado. "Diretor, obrigado por querer me proteger, mas o professor Quirrell fez o que é certo".**

 **Lentamente, a expressão de Dumbledore mudou de algo que vaporizaria o aço em algo simplesmente irritado. "Eu ouvi estudantes dizendo que este homem deixou você ser abusado por Sonserinos mais velhos! Que ele proibiu você de se defender!"**

 **Harry assentiu. "Ele sabia exatamente o que estava errado comigo e ele me mostrou como consertar isso".**

" **Harry, do que você está falando?"**

" **Eu estava ensinando-lhe como perder", disse o professor Quirrell secamente. "É uma habilidade vital importante".**

 **Era evidente que Dumbledore ainda não entendeu, mas sua voz baixou no registro. "Harry ..." ele disse devagar. "Se existe alguma ameaça, o Professor da Defesa o ofereceu para evitar que você desse queixa"**

 _ **Você é lunático, depois de hoje de todos os dias, você realmente pensa que eu -**_

" **Diretor", disse Harry, tentando parecer envergonhado, "o que há de errado comigo não é que eu fique quieto com os professores abusivos".**

 **O professor Quirrell riu. "Não é perfeito, Sr. Potter, mas bom o suficiente para o seu primeiro dia. Diretor, ficou o suficiente para ouvir sobre os cinquenta e um pontos para Corvinal, ou você partiu logo que ouviu a primeira parte?"**

 **Um breve olhar de desconcerto cruzou o rosto de Dumbledore, seguido de surpresa. "Cinquenta e um pontos para Corvinal?"**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Ele não estava esperando por eles, mas pareceu apropriado. Diga a professora McGonagall que acho que a história do que o Sr. Potter passou para recuperar os pontos perdidos também fará bem do ponto que ela queria demonstrar. Não, Diretor, Sr. Potter não me contou nada. É fácil ver qual parte dos eventos de hoje é seu trabalho, assim como eu sei que o compromisso final foi sua própria sugestão. Embora eu me pergunto como na Terra o Sr. Potter conseguiu conquistar a vantagem sobre Snape e você e, em seguida, a professora McGonagall conseguiu conquistá-lo".**

 **De alguma forma, Harry conseguiu controlar o rosto dele. Isso era óbvio para um Sonserino real?**

 **Dumbledore aproximou-se de Harry, examinando. "Sua cor parece um pouco errada, Harry", disse o velho mago. Ele olhou atentamente para o rosto de Harry. "O que você teve para o almoço hoje?"**

" **O que?" Harry disse, sua mente balançando em uma confusão súbita. Por que Dumbledore estava perguntando sobre o cordeiro e o brócolis em fatias finas quando isso era apenas a** _ **última**_ **causa provável -**

 **O velho mago se endireitou. "Não importa, então. Eu acho que você está bem."**

 **O professor Quirrell tossiu, alto e deliberadamente. Harry olhou para o professor e viu que o professor Quirrell estava olhando bruscamente para Dumbledore.**

 _"_ _ **Ah-hem!"**_ **O professor Quirrell disse novamente.**

 **Dumbledore e o professor Quirrell fecharam os olhos, e algo parecia passar entre eles.**

" **Se você não disser a ele", o professor Quirrell disse então, "Eu vou, mesmo que me demita por isso".**

 **Dumbledore suspirou e voltou para Harry. "Peço desculpas por invadir sua privacidade mental, Sr. Potter", afirmou o Diretor formalmente. "Não tive nenhum propósito exceto para determinar se o professor Quirrell tinha feito o mesmo".**

 _ **O que?**_

 **A confusão durou exatamente o tempo necessário para Harry entender o que acabará de acontecer.**

 **"** _ **Você -!**_ **"**

" **Gentilmente, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell. Seu rosto era difícil, no entanto, enquanto olhava para Dumbledore.**

" **Legilimência às vezes é confundido com o senso comum", disse o diretor. "Mas deixa vestígios que outro Legilimente hábil pode detectar. Foi tudo que eu procurei, Sr. Potter, e eu fiz uma pergunta irrelevante para garantir que você não pensaria em nada importante enquanto eu olhasse".**

 _"_ _ **Você deveria ter pedido primeiro!"**_

 **O professor Quirrell balançou a cabeça. "Não, Sr. Potter, o Diretor teve alguma justificativa para suas preocupações e, se ele pedisse permissão, você teria pensado exatamente nas coisas que não queria que ele visse". A voz do professor Quirrell ficou mais nítida. "Eu estou um pouco mais preocupado, diretor, que você não viu necessidade de lhe dizer depois!"**

" **Você já tornou mais difícil confirmar sua privacidade mental em ocasiões futuras", disse Dumbledore. Ele preferiu o professor Quirrell com um olhar frio. "Foi essa sua intenção, eu me pergunto?"**

 **A expressão do professor Quirrell era implacável. "Há muitos Legilimentes nesta escola. Insisto para que o Sr. Potter receba instrução em Oclumência. Você me permitirá ser seu tutor?"**

" **Absolutamente não", disse Dumbledore imediatamente.**

" **Eu imaginei. Então, como você o privou de meus serviços gratuitos, você pagará aulas de Mr. Potter por um instrutor de Oclumência licenciado".**

" **Tais serviços não são baratos", disse Dumbledore, olhando para o professor Quirrell com alguma surpresa. "Embora eu tenha certas conexões -"**

 **O professor Quirrell balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Não. O Sr. Potter pedirá a seu gerente de conta em Gringotts que recomende um instrutor neutro. Com respeito, diretor Dumbledore, depois dos eventos desta manhã, devo protestar você ou seus amigos terem acesso à mente do Sr. Potter. Também devo insistir que o instrutor tome um voto inquebrável para não revelar nada e que ele concorda em ser obrigado a ser obliviado imediatamente depois de cada sessão".**

 **Dumbledore estava franzindo a testa. "Tais serviços são extremamente caros, como você sabe, e não posso deixar de me perguntar por que você o considera necessário".**

" **Se é dinheiro o problema", Harry falou, "eu tenho algumas ideias para ganhar grandes quantidades de dinheiro rapidamente"**

" **Obrigado Quirinus, sua sabedoria agora é bastante evidente e lamento disputá-lo. Sua preocupação com Harry Potter também o faz credito".**

" **Você é bem-vindo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Espero que você não se oponha se eu continuar fazendo dele um foco particular de minhas atenções". O rosto do professor Quirrell agora era muito sério e muito quieto.**

 **Dumbledore olhou para Harry.**

 **"É o meu próprio desejo também", disse Harry.**

" **Então é assim que é ..." disse o velho mago lentamente. Algo estranho passou por seu rosto. "Harry ... você deve perceber que se você escolher este homem como seu professor e seu amigo, seu primeiro mentor, então, de um jeito ou outro você o perderá, e a maneira como você o perde pode ou não permitir que você nunca mais o recupere".**

 **Isso não ocorreu para Harry. Mas havia aquele mau agora na posição de professor de defesa ... que aparentemente funcionou com regularidade perfeita por décadas ...**

" **Provavelmente", disse o professor Quirrell calmamente, "mas ele terá todo o uso de mim enquanto durar".**

 **Dumbledore suspirou. "Suponho que seja econômico, pelo menos, já que, como professor de defesa, você já está condenado de forma desconhecida".**

 **Harry teve que trabalhar duro para suprimir sua expressão quando ele percebeu o que Dumbledore realmente estava implicando.**

" **Vou informar Madame Pince que o Sr. Potter tem permissão para obter livros sobre Oclumência", disse Dumbledore.**

" **Há um treinamento preliminar que você deve fazer por conta própria", disse o professor Quirrell para Harry. "E eu sugiro que você se apresse com isso".**

 **Harry assentiu.**

" **Vou me despedir de você então", disse Dumbledore. Ele assentiu com a cabeça para Harry e o Professor Quirrell, e partiu, caminhando um pouco devagar.**

" **Você pode lançar o feitiço novamente?" Harry disse no momento em que Dumbledore tinha desaparecido.**

" **Não hoje", disse o professor Quirrell em silêncio, "e não amanhã também, tenho medo. É preciso muito de mim para lançá-lo, embora menos para continuar, e geralmente eu prefiro mantê-lo o maior tempo possível. Desta vez eu joguei por impulso. Se eu pensasse, e percebesse que podemos ser interrompidos -"**

 **Dumbledore era agora a pessoa menos preferida de Harry no mundo inteiro.**

 **Ambos suspiraram.**

" **Mesmo que eu apenas visse uma vez", disse Harry, "nunca vou deixar de agradecer a você".**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu.**

" **Você já ouviu falar sobre o programa Pioneer?" Harry disse. "Foram sondas que voariam por diferentes planetas para tirar fotos. Duas das sondas terminariam em trajetórias que as levaram para fora do Sistema Solar e para o espaço interestelar. Então eles colocaram uma placa dourada nas sondas, com uma foto de Um homem e uma mulher, e mostrando onde encontrar o nosso Sol na galáxia".**

 **O professor Quirrell ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois sorriu. "Diga-me, Sr. Potter, você pode adivinhar o que pensou em minha mente quando eu terminei de montar os trinta e sete itens na lista de coisas que eu nunca faria como um Senhor das Trevas? Coloque-se nos meus sapatos - imagine-se no meu lugar e adivinhe".**

 **Harry imaginou-se olhando uma lista de trinta e sete coisas para não fazer uma vez que ele se tornou um Senhor das Trevas.**

" **Você decidiu que, se você tivesse que acompanhar toda a lista o tempo todo, não seria muito importante se tornar um Lorde das Trevas em primeiro lugar", disse Harry.**

 _"_ _ **Precisamente"**_ **, disse o professor Quirrell. Ele estava sorrindo. "Então eu vou violar a segunda regra - que era simplesmente 'não se vangloriar' - e dizer-lhe sobre algo que fiz. Não vejo como o conhecimento poderia fazer qualquer dano. E eu suspeito fortemente de que você teria imaginado de qualquer forma, uma vez que nos conhecemos suficientemente bem. No entanto ... vou ter o seu juramento de nunca falar do que estou prestes a contar".**

" **Você tem isso!" Harry teve a sensação de que isso seria** _ **realmente**_ **bom.**

" **Eu me inscrevo em um boletim trouxa que me mantém informado sobre o progresso na viagem espacial. Eu não ouvi falar sobre o Pioneer 10 até que eles relataram seu lançamento. Mas quando eu descobri que a Pioneer 11 também deixaria o Sistema Solar para sempre" Professor Quirrell disse, seu sorriso mais largo que Harry já tinha visto dele: "Eu entrei na NASA, eu fiz, e eu lancei um feitiço adorável naquela linda placa dourada que fará durar muito mais do que do contrário".**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **Sim", disse o professor Quirrell, que agora parecia estar de cerca de cinquenta pés mais alto, "pensei que era assim que você reagiria".**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **Sr. Potter?"**

" **... não consigo pensar em nada para dizer".**

"' **Você ganhou' parece apropriado", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Você ganhou", disse Harry imediatamente.**

" **Viu?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Nós só podemos imaginar o monte gigante de problemas que você teria conseguido se você não tivesse conseguido dizer isso".**

 **Ambos riram.**

 **Mais um pensamento ocorreu para Harry. "Você não adicionou nenhuma informação extra à placa, não é?"**

" **Informação extra?" Disse o professor Quirrell, como se a ideia nunca tivesse ocorrido nele antes e ele estava bastante intrigado.**

 **O que tornou Harry bastante suspeito, considerando que levara menos de um minuto para** _ **Harry**_ **pensar nisso.**

" **Talvez você tenha incluído uma mensagem holográfica como em Star Wars?", Disse Harry. "Ou ... hm. Um retrato parece armazenar o valor de um conhecimento de todo o cérebro humano ... você não poderia ter adicionado nenhuma massa extra à sonda, mas talvez você tenha transformado uma parte existente em um retrato de si mesmo? Ou você encontrou um voluntário morrendo de uma doença terminal, o levou na NASA e lançou um feitiço para se certificar de que seu fantasma acabou na placa -"**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz de repente afiada, "um feitiço que requer uma morte humana certamente seria classificado pelo Ministério como Artes das Trevas, independentemente das circunstâncias. Os alunos não devem ser ouvidos falando sobre tais coisas".**

 **E a coisa maravilhosa sobre a forma como o professor Quirrell disse que era perfeitamente mantido uma negação plausível. Foi dito exatamente o tom apropriado para alguém que não estava disposto a discutir essas coisas e pensou que os alunos deveriam se afastar deles. Harry, honestamente** _ **, não sabia**_ **se o professor Quirrell estava apenas esperando para falar sobre isso até depois de Harry ter aprendido a proteger sua mente.**

" **Entendi", disse Harry. "Eu não falarei com mais ninguém sobre essa ideia".**

" **Seja discreto sobre todo o assunto, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu prefiro passar pela minha vida sem atrair atenção do público. Você não encontrará nada nos jornais sobre Quirinus Quirrell até que eu tenha decidido que era hora de eu ensinar Defesa em Hogwarts".**

 **Isso pareceu um pouco triste, mas Harry entendeu. Então Harry percebeu as implicações. "Então, quanta coisa incrível você fez que ninguém mais conhece?"**

" **Ah, algumas", disse o professor Quirrell. "Mas acho que isso é bastante para hoje, Sr. Potter, eu confesso que estou me sentindo um pouco cansado"**

" **Eu entendo. E obrigado. Por tudo".**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu com a cabeça, mas ele se inclinava mais forte em sua mesa.**

 **Harry rapidamente se despediu.**


	21. Capítulo 20: Racionalização

**Capítulo 20:** **Racionalização**

 **Hermione Granger estava preocupada que ela estivesse se tornando má.**

 **A diferença entre o bem e o mal era geralmente fácil de entender, ela nunca tinha entendido por que outras pessoas tinham tantas dificuldades. Em Hogwarts, "Bom" era o Professor Flitwick e a Professor McGonagall e a Professor Sprout. "Mau" era o Professor Snape e o Professor Quirrell e o Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter ... era um daqueles casos incomuns em que você** _ **não podia**_ **dizer apenas olhando. Ela ainda estava tentando descobrir onde ele pertencia.**

 **Mas quando se tratava de** _ **si mesma**_ **...**

 **Hermione estava se divertindo** _ **demais**_ **esmagando Harry Potter.**

 **Ela tinha feito melhor do que ele em todas as classes que haviam tomado. (Exceto em andar de vassoura que era como aula de ginástica, não contava.) Ela obteve pontos** _ **reais**_ **da** **Casa quase todos os dias da primeira semana, não por estranhas coisas heroicas, mas coisas** _ **inteligentes**_ **como aprender magias rapidamente e ajudar outros alunos. Ela sabia que esses tipos de pontos de casa eram melhores, e a melhor parte era que Harry Potter sabia disso também. Ela podia ver em seus olhos toda vez que ela ganhava outro ponto** _ **real**_ **da** **Casa.**

 **Se você fosse Bom, você não deveria gostar de ganhar tanto assim.**

 **Começou no dia do passeio de trem, embora tenha levado algum tempo para que o redemoinho se acalmasse. Apenas mais tarde naquela noite que Hermione começara a perceber** _ **o quanto**_ **ela deixaria aquele menino fazer o que quisesse.**

 **Antes de conhecer Harry Potter, ela não tinha tido ninguém que quisesse esmagar. Se alguém não estava fazendo tão bem como ela na aula, era seu trabalho ajudá-los, não se vangloriar. Era o que significava ser Bom.**

 **E agora...**

 **... agora ela estava** _ **ganhando**_ **, Harry Potter ficava abalado toda vez que ela pegava outro ponto da Casa, e era** _ **muito**_ **divertido, seus pais a avisaram contra drogas e ela suspeitava que isso fosse** _ **mais divertido do**_ **que elas.**

 **Ela sempre gostou dos sorrisos que os professores lhe davam quando fazia algo certo. Ela sempre gostou de ver a longa fila de marcas de verificação em um teste perfeitamente respondido. Mas agora, quando ela fazia bem na aula, fazia questão de olhar casualmente e vislumbrar Harry Potter apertando os dentes, e isso fazia com que ela quisesse iniciar em um musical como um filme da Disney.**

 **Isso foi ruim, não era?**

 **Hermione estava preocupada que ela estivesse se tornando má.**

 **E então um pensamento veio para ela que apagou todos os seus medos.**

 **Ela e Harry estavam entrando em um Romance! Claro! Todos sabiam o que significava quando um menino e uma menina começavam a lutar o tempo todo. Eles estavam se** _ **cortejando**_ **! Não havia nada de ruim com** _ **isso.**_

 **Não podia ser que ela simplesmente** _ **gostasse de**_ **derrotar espetacularmente o aluno mais famoso da escola, alguém que estava** _ **em**_ **livros e** _ **falava**_ **como livros, o menino que de alguma forma venceria o Lorde das Trevas e até mesmo esmagou o** _ **Professor Snape**_ **como um inseto, o menino que era, como o professor Quirrell teria colocado, dominante, sobre todos os outros na Corvirnal do primeiro ano,** _ **exceto**_ **por Hermione Granger, que estava** _ **esmagando**_ **totalmente o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em todas as suas aulas, além de andar de vassoura.**

 **Porque isso teria sido ruim.**

 **Não. Era romance.** _ **Era**_ **isso.** _ **Era**_ **por isso que eles estavam lutando.**

 **Hermione estava feliz por ter descoberto isso a tempo para hoje, quando Harry perderia seu concurso de leitura de livros, que** _ **toda a escola**_ **sabia, e queria começar a** _ **dançar**_ **com a alegria que transbordava.**

 **Era 2:45 pm no sábado e Harry Potter tinha a metade de** _ **Historia da Magia**_ **de Bathilda Bagshot para ler e ela estava olhando para o relógio de bolso, que avançava com uma lentidão terrível até as 2:47 da tarde.**

 **E toda a sala comum de Corvinal estava assistindo.**

 **Não eram apenas os primeiros anos, a notícia se espalhara como leite derramado e metade da Corvinal estava amontoada na sala, espremida em sofás e apoiada em estantes e sentada nos braços das cadeiras. Os seis prefeitos estavam lá, incluindo a Chefe das Garotas de Hogwarts. Alguém precisou lançar um encanto de refresco de ar apenas para que houvesse oxigênio suficiente. E o barulho da conversa havia morrido em sussurros que agora se desvaneciam em absoluto silêncio.**

 **2:46 pm.**

 **A tensão era insuportável. Se tivesse sido mais alguém,** _ **qualquer**_ **outra pessoa, sua derrota teria sido uma conclusão inevitável.**

 **Mas este era Harry Potter, e você não podia descartar a possibilidade de ele, em algum momento nos próximos segundos, levantaria uma mão e estalaria os dedos.**

 **Com um terror repentino, ela percebeu como Harry Potter poderia fazer exatamente isso. Seria** _ **como se ele**_ _**já**_ **tivesse** _ **terminado de ler**_ **a segunda metade do livro mais cedo ...**

 **A visão de Hermione começou a nadar. Ela tentou respirar, e descobriu que simplesmente não podia.**

 **Faltava dez segundos e ele ainda não levantou a mão.**

 **Cinco segundos restantes.**

 **2:47 pm.**

 **Harry Potter colocou cuidadosamente um marcador em seu livro, fechou-o e colocou-o de lado.**

" **Gostaria de anotar para o benefício da posteridade", disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com uma voz clara, "que eu tinha apenas meio livro restante e que eu encontrei vários atrasos inesperados"**

" **Você perdeu!", Gritou Hermione. "Você fez! Você perdeu nosso concurso!"**

 **Houve uma exalação coletiva à medida que todos começaram a respirar novamente.**

 **Harry Potter lançou-lhe um olhar de fogo flamejante, mas ela estava flutuando em um halo branco de pura felicidade e nada podia tocá-la.**

 _"_ _ **Você percebe o tipo de semana que tive?"**_ **, Disse Harry Potter. "Qualquer ser menor teria tido dificuldade em ler oito livros do Dr. Seuss!".**

" _ **Você**_ **definiu o limite de tempo."**

 **O olhar de fogo flamejante de Harry ficou ainda mais quente. "Eu não tinha nenhuma maneira lógica de saber que eu teria que salvar toda a escola do Professor Snape, ou ser espancado na classe da Defesa, e se eu lhe dissesse como eu perdi o tempo todo entre as 5 horas e o jantar na quinta-feira, você acharia que eu estava louco -"**

" **Awww, parece que** _ **alguém caiu na**_ _**falácia**_ **de** _ **planejamento".**_

 **Choque bruto apareceu no rosto de Harry Potter.**

" **Oh, isso me lembra, eu terminei de ler o primeiro lote de livros que você me emprestou", Hermione disse com o seu melhor olhar inocente. Alguns deles também eram livros** _ **difíceis**_ **. Ela se perguntou quanto tempo o levara a terminar de lê-los.**

" **Algum dia", disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, "quando os descendentes distantes do Homo sapiens estiverem olhando para trás na história da galáxia e se perguntando como tudo ficou tão errado, eles vão concluir que o erro original foi quando alguém ensinou Hermione Granger como ler."**

" **Mas você ainda perdeu", disse Hermione. Ela segurou a mão no queixo e ficou contemplativa. "Agora, o que exatamente você deve perder, eu me pergunto?"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_

" **Você perdeu a aposta", explicou Hermione, "então você tem que pagar uma prenda".**

" **Não lembro de concordar com isso!"**

" **Mesmo?" disse Hermione Granger. Ela colocou uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto. Então, como se a ideia tivesse acabado de vir a ela, "Vamos votar, então. Todos da Corvinal, que pensam que Harry Potter tem que pagar, levante a mão!"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Gritou Harry Potter de novo.**

 **Ele girou e viu que ele estava cercado por um mar de mãos levantadas.**

 **E, se Harry Potter tivesse olhado com** _ **mais cuidado**_ **, ele teria notado que uma grande quantidade de espectadores pareciam ser meninas e que praticamente todas as mulheres da sala tinham levantado a mão.**

" **Parem!" lamentou Harry Potter. "Vocês não sabem o que ela vai pedir! Vocês não percebem o que ela está fazendo? Ela está fazendo com que vocês façam um compromisso adiantado agora, e então a pressão de consistência fará vocês concordarem com o que ela diz depois".**

" **Não se preocupe", disse o prefeito Penelope Clearwater. "Se ela pedir algo irracional, podemos mudar nossas mentes. Certo, todos?"**

 **E houve saudações ansiosas de todas as meninas que Penélope Clearwater havia contado sobre o plano de Hermione.**

* * *

 **Uma figura silenciosa deslizou silenciosamente pelos salões gelados das masmorras de Hogwarts. Ele deveria estar presente em um determinado quarto às 6:00 da noite para encontrar um certo alguém e, se possível, era melhor chegar cedo, mostrar respeito.**

 **Mas quando sua mão virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta daquela sala de aula escura, silenciosa e não utilizada, havia uma silhueta já parada entre as filas de mesas antigas empoeiradas. Uma silhueta que segurava uma pequena vara verde brilhante, lançando uma luz pálida que dificilmente iluminava até aquele que a segurava, e muito menos a sala circundante.**

 **A luz do corredor morreu quando a porta fechou-se atrás dele, e os olhos de Draco começaram o processo de ajuste para o quarto escuro.**

 **A silhueta lentamente se virou para vê-lo, revelando um rosto sombreado apenas parcialmente iluminado pela luz verde misteriosa.**

 **Draco já gostou dessa reunião. Mantenha a luz verde gelada, faça-os ambos mais altos, dê-lhes capuzes e máscaras, mova-os de uma sala de aula para um cemitério, e seria como o começo de metade das histórias que os amigos de seu pai contaram sobre os Comensais da Morte.**

" **Eu quero que você saiba, Draco Malfoy", disse a silhueta em tons de calma mortal, "que eu não culpo você pela minha derrota recente".**

 **Draco abriu a boca em protestos impensados, não havia nenhuma razão possível para que ele fosse culpado -**

" **Foi devido, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, à minha própria estupidez", continuou essa figura sombria. "Havia muitas outras coisas que eu poderia ter feito, a qualquer momento ao longo do caminho. Você não me pediu para fazer exatamente o que eu fiz. Você só pediu ajuda. Eu fui o único que escolheu imprudentemente esse método particular. Mas o fato permanece que eu perdi o concurso por meio livro. As ações de seu animal de estimação idiota e o favor que você pediu e, sim, minha própria tolice ao fazê-lo, me fez perder tempo. Mais tempo do que você sabe. Tempo o que, no final, se mostrou crítico. O fato é que continua, Draco Malfoy, que se você não tivesse pedido esse favor, eu teria ganho. E não ... em vez disso ... perdido ".**

 **Draco já havia ouvido falar da perda de Harry, e a renúncia que Granger havia reivindicado por ele. A notícia se espalhou mais rápido do que as corujas poderiam ter levado.**

" **Eu entendo", disse Draco "Eu sinto Muito." Não havia mais nada do que** _ **pudesse**_ **dizer se ele queria que Harry Potter fosse amigo dele.**

" **Eu não estou pedindo compreensão ou tristeza", disse a silhueta escura, ainda com aquela calma mortal. "Mas acabei de passar duas horas completas na presença de Hermione Granger, vestido com roupas que me forneceram, visitando lugares tão fascinantes em Hogwarts como uma pequena cachoeira que se mostrava como uma pequena cachoeira borbulhante do que parecia, para mim, ser catarro, acompanhado por uma série de outras meninas que insistiram em atividades tão úteis como o nosso caminho com as pétalas de rosa transfiguradas. Estive em um encontro, descendente de Malfoy. Meu primeiro encontro. E quando eu chamar esse favor devido, você pagará"** _ **.**_

 **Draco assentiu solenemente. Antes de chegar, ele tomou a sábia precaução de aprender todos os detalhes disponíveis do encontro de Harry, para que ele pudesse fazer toda a risada histérica antes do horário de reunião e não cometer um** _ **falso passo**_ **rindo continuamente até perder a consciência.**

" **Você pensa", Draco disse, "que algo triste deveria acontecer com a garota Granger"**

" **Espalhe a palavra na Sonserina de que a menina Granger é minha e qualquer pessoa que se intrometa em meus assuntos terá seus restos espalhados por uma área ampla o suficiente para incluir doze línguas diferentes. E como não estou na Grifinória e uso a astúcia em vez de ataques frontais imediatos, eles não devem entrar em pânico se eu sou visto sorrindo para ela".**

" **Ou se você é visto em um segundo encontro?" Draco disse, permitindo apenas uma pequena nota de ceticismo na sua voz.**

" **Não haverá um segundo encontro"** _ **,**_ **disse a silhueta verde-sombreada em uma voz tão temível que soou, não apenas como um Comensal da Morte, mas, como Amycus Carrow, que uma vez antes de o Pai lhe tê-lo dito** **para deter-se, pois ele não era o Senhor das Trevas.**

 **Claro que ainda** _ **era**_ **a voz alta e ininterrupta de um menino e quando combinou o tom com as** _ **palavras**_ **, bem, isso simplesmente não funcionou. Se Harry Potter** _ **se**_ **tornasse o próximo Lorde das Trevas algum dia, Draco usaria uma Pensadeira para armazenar uma cópia desta memória em algum lugar seguro, e Harry Potter nunca ousaria traí-lo.**

" **Mas vamos falar de assuntos mais felizes", disse a figura verde-sombreada. "Vamos falar de conhecimento e de poder. Draco Malfoy, deixe-nos falar sobre ciência".**

" **Sim", disse Draco. "Vamos falar".**

 **Draco se perguntou o quanto de seu rosto podia ser visto, e quanto estava na sombra, naquela luz verde misteriosa.**

 **E apesar de Draco ter mantido o rosto sério, havia um sorriso em seu coração.**

 **Ele** _ **finalmente**_ **estava tendo uma conversa adulta real.**

" **Eu te ofereço o poder", disse a figura sombria, "e eu vou te contar sobre esse poder e seu preço. O poder vem de conhecer a forma da realidade e assim ganhar controle sobre ela. O que você entende, você pode comandar e esse é o poder suficiente para caminhar sobre a Lua. O preço desse poder é que você deve aprender a fazer perguntas à Natureza, e muito mais difícil, aceitar as respostas da Natureza. Você fará experiências, realizará testes e verá o que acontece. Aceite o significado desses resultados quando eles dizem que você está enganado. Você terá que aprender a perder, não para mim, mas para a Natureza. Quando você se discordar com a realidade, você terá que deixar a realidade ganhar. Você verá que isto é doloroso, Draco Malfoy, e não sei se você é forte dessa maneira. Conhecendo o preço, ainda é seu desejo aprender o poder humano?".**

 **Draco respirou fundo. Ele pensou nisso. E era difícil ver como ele poderia responder de outra maneira. Ele tinha sido instruído a tomar todas as vias de amizade com Harry Potter. Apenas estava** _ **aprendendo,**_ **ele não estava prometendo** _ **fazer**_ **nada. Ele sempre pode parar as aulas a qualquer momento ...**

 **Certamente, havia uma série de coisas sobre a situação que a fazia parecer uma armadilha, mas com toda a honestidade, Draco não viu como isso poderia dar errado.**

 **Além disso, Draco tinha uma espécie de vontade de governar o mundo.**

" **Sim", disse Draco.**

" **Excelente", disse a figura sombria. "Eu tive uma semana tão lotada, e levará tempo para planejar seu currículo".**

" **Eu tenho muitas coisas que eu preciso fazer para consolidar meu poder em Sonserina", disse Draco, "para não mencionar a lição de casa. Talvez devêssemos começar em outubro?"**

" **Parece sensato", disse a figura sombria, "mas o que eu queria dizer é que, para planejar seu currículo, preciso saber o que vou ensinar a você. Três pensamentos vêm para mim. O primeiro é que eu ensino você sobre a mente humana e o cérebro. A segunda opção é que eu ensino você sobre o universo físico, aquelas artes que se encontram no caminho para visitar a Lua. Isso envolve uma grande quantidade de números, mas para um certo tipo de mente esses números são mais bonitos do que qualquer outra coisa que a Ciência tem que ensinar. Você gosta de números, Draco?"**

 **Draco balançou a cabeça.**

" **Então, assim seja. Você aprenderá sua matemática eventualmente, mas não imediatamente, penso. A terceira opção é que eu ensine você sobre genética, evolução e herança, o que você chamaria de sangue -"**

" **Essa", disse Draco.**

 **A figura assentiu. "Eu pensei que você poderia dizer isso. Mas eu acho que será o caminho mais doloroso para você, Draco. E se sua família e amigos, os puristas de sangue, digam uma coisa e você descobre que o teste experimental diz outro?"**

" **Então eu vou descobrir como fazer o teste experimental dizer a resposta certa!"**

 **Houve uma pausa, enquanto a figura sombria estava parada com a boca aberta por um curto período de tempo.**

" **Hum", disse a figura sombria. "Isso realmente não funciona assim. Foi o que eu estava tentando avisá-lo aqui, Draco. Você não pode fazer a resposta sair para ser o que quiser".**

" **Você sempre pode fazer a resposta sair do seu jeito", disse Draco. Isso foi praticamente a primeira coisa que seus tutores lhe ensinaram. "É apenas uma questão de encontrar os argumentos certos".**

" **Não", disse a figura sombria, a voz aumentando de frustração, "não, não, não! Então você recebe a resposta errada e você não pode ir para a Lua dessa maneira! A natureza não é uma pessoa, você não pode fazê-la acreditar em algo mais, se você tentar dizer à Lua que ela é feita de queijo você pode argumentar por dias e não vai mudar a Lua! O que você está falando é racionalização, como começar com uma folha de papel, movendo-se direto até a linha inferior, usando tinta para escrever 'e, portanto, a Lua é feita de queijo' e, em seguida, voltando a subir para escrever todos os tipos de argumentos inteligentes acima. Mas a Lua ou é feita de queijo ou não é. No momento em que você escreveu a linha inferior, já era verdadeiro ou já era falso. Seja ou não a folha de papel completa termina com a conclusão correta ou a conclusão errada é escolhida no instante em que você anotou a linha inferior. Se você está tentando escolher entre dois malotes caros e você gosta do brilhante, não importa quais argumentos inteligentes você criou para o outro, a verdadeira regra que você seguiu para escolher qual malote defender era 'escolher o brilhante', e por mais ineficaz que essa regra seja para escolher bons malotes, esse é o tipo de malote que você receberá. A racionalidade não pode ser usada para argumentar por um lado fixo, o único uso possível é decidir qual lado argumentar. A ciência não é para convencer alguém que os puristas de sangue estão certos. Isso é política! O poder da ciência vem de descobrir o modo como a Natureza realmente é, e ela não pode ser alterada por argumentações! O que a ciência pode fazer é dizer-nos como o sangue realmente funciona, como os feiticeiros realmente herdam seus poderes de seus pais, e se os nacidos-trouxa são realmente mais fracos ou mais fortes -"**

 _"_ _ **Mais forte!"**_ **, Disse Draco. Ele estava tentando seguir isso, uma expressão de perplexidade em seu rosto, ele podia ver como isso fazia sentido, mas certamente não era como qualquer coisa que ele já havia ouvido antes. E então Harry Potter havia dito algo que Draco não poderia deixar passar. "Você acha que o sangue-ruim é mais forte?"**

" **Eu não penso em nada", disse a figura sombria. "Eu não sei nada. Eu não acredito em nada. Minha linha de fundo ainda não está escrita. Eu vou descobrir como testar a força mágica de nacidos-trouxa e a força mágica de sangue puro. Se meus testes me disserem que os nacidos-trouxa são mais fracos, eu vou acreditar que eles são mais fracos. Se meus testes me disserem que os nacidos-trouxa são mais fortes, acreditarei que eles são mais fortes. Conhecendo isso e outras verdades, eu ganharei algum poder -"**

" **E você espera que eu acredite no que você diz?" Draco exigiu calorosamente.**

" **Espero que você faça os experimentos e encontre as provas pessoalmente", disse a figura sombria silenciosamente. "Você tem medo do que você vai encontrar?"**

 **Draco olhou para a figura sombria por um tempo, seus olhos se estreitaram. "Boa armadilha, Harry", disse ele. "Eu vou ter que me lembrar dessa, é algo novo".**

 **A figura sombria sacudiu a cabeça. "Não é uma armadilha, Draco. Lembre-se - eu não sei o que encontraremos. Mas você não entende o universo discutindo com ele ou dizendo para voltar com uma resposta diferente na próxima vez. Quando você coloca as roupas de um cientista, você deve esquecer todas as suas políticas e argumentos e facções e lados, silenciar os apertos desesperados de sua mente e desejar apenas ouvir a resposta da Natureza". A figura sombria fez uma pausa. "A maioria das pessoas não pode fazê-lo. É por isso que isso é difícil. Você tem certeza de que não preferiria aprender sobre o cérebro?"**

" **E se eu disser que prefiro aprender sobre o cérebro", Draco disse, sua voz agora difícil, "você vai dar uma volta dizendo às pessoas que eu tinha medo do que eu acharia".**

" **Não", disse a figura sombria. "Eu não farei tal coisa".**

" **Mas você pode fazer o mesmo tipo de testes, e se você obteve a resposta errada, eu não estaria lá para dizer algo antes de você mostrá-la a outra pessoa". A voz de Draco ainda era difícil.**

" **Eu ainda pediria para você primeiro, Draco", disse a figura sombria calmamente.**

 **Draco fez uma pausa. Ele não estava esperando isso, ele pensou que ele via a armadilha, mas ... "Você pediria?"**

" **Claro. Como eu saberia quem chantagear ou o que poderíamos pedir deles? Draco, eu digo novamente que esta não é uma armadilha que eu estabeleci para você. Pelo menos não para você pessoalmente. Se sua política fosse diferente, eu faria dizendo, e se o teste mostrar que os sangue-puros são mais fortes".**

" **Mesmo."**

" **Sim! Esse é o preço que alguém tem que pagar para se tornar um cientista!"**

 **Draco levantou a mão. Ele tinha que pensar.**

 **A figura sombria e verde-sombreada esperava.**

 **No entanto, não demorou muito para pensar. Se você descartou todas as partes confusas ... então Harry Potter estava planejando mexer com algo que poderia causar uma explosão política gigantesca, e seria uma loucura ir embora e deixá-lo fazer isso por conta própria. "Estudaremos sangue", disse Draco.**

" **Excelente", disse a figura, e sorriu. "Parabéns por estar disposto a fazer a pergunta".**

" **Obrigado", Draco disse, não conseguindo manter a ironia fora de sua voz.**

" **Ei, você achou que ir para a Lua era fácil? Fique feliz que isso envolva mudar sua mente às vezes, e não um sacrifício humano!"**

" **O sacrifício humano seria muito mais fácil!"**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa, e então a figura assentiu com a cabeça. "Ponto justo."**

" **Olhe, Harry", disse Draco sem muita esperança, "pensei que a ideia era tomar todas as coisas que os trouxas sabem, combiná-las com coisas que os feiticeiros sabem e tornar-se mestres dos dois mundos. Não seria muito mais fácil para simplesmente estudar todas as coisas que os trouxas já descobriram, como o material da Lua, e usar esse poder -"**

 _"_ _ **Não",**_ **disse a figura com uma agitação de sua cabeça, enviando sombras verdes movendo-se em torno de seu nariz e olhos. Sua voz ficou muito sombria. "Se você não consegue aprender a arte do cientista de aceitar a realidade, não devo dizer o que essa aceitação descobriu. Seria como um poderoso mago falando sobre os portões que não devem ser abertos e os selos que não devem ser quebrados, antes de provar sua inteligência e disciplina, sobrevivendo aos perigos menores".**

 **Um arrepio caiu pela coluna de Draco e ele estremeceu involuntariamente. Ele sabia que tinha sido visível mesmo na luz fraca. "Tudo bem", disse Draco. "Compreendo". O pai lhe havia dito muitas vezes. Quando um mago mais poderoso lhe disse que não estava pronto para saber, você não se aventurava mais longe se quisesse viver.**

 **A figura inclinou sua cabeça. "De fato. Mas há algo que você deve entender. Os primeiros cientistas, sendo trouxas, não possuíam suas tradições. No começo simplesmente não compreenderam a noção de conhecimento perigoso e pensaram que todas as coisas conhecidas deveriam ser faladas livremente. As buscas tornaram-se perigosas, eles disseram a seus políticos sobre coisas que deveriam ter ficado segredo - não fique assim, Draco, não era uma simples estupidez. Eles precisaram ser inteligentes o suficiente para descobrir o segredo em primeiro lugar. Mas eles eram os trouxas, era a primeira vez que encontraram algo realmente perigoso, e eles não começaram com uma tradição de sigilo. Havia uma guerra acontecendo, e os cientistas de um lado se preocupavam que se eles não contassem, os cientistas do país inimigo diriam aos seus políticos primeiro ..." A voz saiu de forma significativa. "Eles não destruíram o mundo. Mas estava perto. E não vamos repetir esse erro".**

" **Certo", Draco disse, sua voz agora muito firme. "** _ **Nós**_ **não vamos. Somos feiticeiros, e estudar ciência não nos faz trouxas".**

" **Como você diz", disse a silhueta verde-iluminada. "Vamos estabelecer nossa própria Ciência, uma Ciência mágica, e essa Ciência terá tradições mais inteligentes desde o início". A voz tornou-se difícil. "O conhecimento que compartilho com você será ensinado ao lado das disciplinas de aceitar a verdade, o nível desse conhecimento será encaminhado para o seu progresso nessas disciplinas, e você compartilhará esse conhecimento com ninguém que não tenha aprendido essas disciplinas. você aceita isso?"**

" **Sim", disse Draco. O que ele deveria fazer, dizer não?**

" **Bom. E o que você descobrir** **por si mesmo, você se manterá segredo a menos que você pense que outros cientistas estão prontos para conhecê-lo. O que compartilhamos entre nós, não diremos ao mundo, a menos que concordemos que é seguro para o mundo saber. E seja qual for nossa própria política e lealdades, todos puniremos qualquer um de nossos números que revelem magias perigosas ou dê armas perigosas, não importa que tipo de guerra esteja acontecendo. A partir de hoje, essa será a tradição e a lei da ciência entre magos. Estamos de acordo nisso?"**

" **Sim", disse Draco. Na verdade, isso** _ **estava**_ **começando a parecer muito atraente. Os Comensais da Morte tentaram assumir o poder ao serem mais assustadores do que todos os outros, e eles ainda não ganharam. Talvez fosse hora de tentar governar usando segredos. "E o nosso grupo permanece oculto o maior tempo possível, e todos os participantes devem concordar com nossas regras".**

" **Claro. Definitivamente."**

 **Houve uma pausa muito curta.**

" **Nós vamos precisar de roupas melhores", disse a figura sombria, "com capuzes e assim por diante -"**

" **Eu estava apenas pensando nisso", disse Draco. "Nós não precisamos de novas vestes, no entanto, apenas de capa para vestir. Eu tenho um amigo na Sonserina, ela tomará suas medidas -"**

" **Não diga a ela para o que é, porém -"**

" **Eu não sou estúpido!"**

" **E não há máscaras por enquanto, não quando é só você e eu", disse a figura sombria.**

" **Certo! Mais tarde, devemos ter uma espécie de marca especial que todos os nossos servos têm, a Marca da Ciência, como uma cobra que come a Lua nos braços direitos"**

 **"É chamado de doutorado e isso não deixaria muito fácil identificar nossa gente?".**

" **Hã?"**

" **Quero dizer, e se alguém começa 'tudo bem, agora todos puxam suas vestes sobre seus braços direitos' e nosso cara fica como 'Opa, desculpe, parece que sou um espião'-"**

" **Esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco, suor de repente saltando por todo o corpo. Ele precisava de uma distração,** _ **rápido**_ **\- "E o como nos chamaremos? Os comedores de ciência?"**

" **Não", disse a figura sombria lentamente. "Isso não soa bem ..."**

 **Draco enxugou sua testa no braço da túnica, limpando as gotas de suor. O que o Senhor das Trevas estava** _ **pensando?**_ **Pai havia dito que o Lorde das Trevas era** _ **esperto!**_

" **Já sei!" - disse a sombria figura de repente. "Você não vai entender ainda, mas confie em mim, ele se encaixa".**

 **Agora, Draco teria aceitado ''mastigadores de Malfoy', desde que mudasse o assunto. "E qual é?"**

 **E, em meio às mesas empoeiradas em uma sala de aula não utilizada nas masmorras de Hogwarts, a silhueta verde-sombreada de Harry Potter espalhou os braços dramaticamente e disse: "Este dia marcará o amanhecer da ... Conspiração Bayesiana".**

* * *

 **Uma figura silenciosa atravessava os corredores de Hogwarts na direção da Corvinal.**

 **Harry tinha ido direto do encontro com Draco para jantar, e ficou no jantar pouco tempo, suficiente para engasgar um pouco de comida rápida antes de ir para a cama.**

 **Ainda não eram 19 horas, estava bem antes da hora de dormir para Harry. Ele percebeu** _ **ontem à**_ **noite que não poderia usar o Vira-Tempo no sábado até que o concurso de leitura de livros já estivesse acabado. Mas ele ainda poderia usar o Vira-Tempo na noite de** _ **sexta**_ **-** _ **feira**_ **, e ganhar tempo dessa forma. Então, Harry se empurrou para ficar acordado até as 9 horas da sexta-feira, quando a capa protetora abriu e depois usou as quatro horas restantes no Time-Turner para girar de volta às 5 da noite e entrar em colapso. Ele acordou cerca de 2 da manhã de sábado, tal como planejado, e leu as próximas doze horas seguidas ... e ainda não foi suficiente. E agora, Harry dormiria** **um pouco cedo nos próximos dias, até o seu ciclo de sono se enquadrar de novo.**

 **O retrato na porta perguntou a Harry um enigmático burro para crianças de onze anos que ele respondeu sem as palavras sequer registrar em sua mente consciente, e então Harry subiu as escadas para o dormitório, mudou para o pijama e despencou na cama.**

 **E descobriu que seu travesseiro parecia bastante irregular.**

 **Harry gemeu. Ele se sentou relutantemente, torcido na cama e levantou o travesseiro.**

 **Isso revelou uma nota, dois Galeões** **dourados, e um livro intitulado** _ **Occlumência: A Arte Oculta.**_

 **Harry pegou a nota e leu:**

 _ **Meu caro, você se coloca em problemas e bem rápido.**_ _**Seu pai nem se compara.**_

 _ **Você fez um inimigo poderoso.**_ _**Snape comanda a lealdade, a admiração e o medo de toda a casa da Sonserina.**_ _**Você não pode confiar em nenhum dessa casa agora, quer eles venham a você de forma amigável ou temível.**_

 _ **De agora em diante você não deve encontrar os olhos de Snape.**_ _**Ele é um Legilimente e pode ler sua mente se você fizer isso.**_ _**Anexei um livro que pode ajudá-lo a aprender a proteger-se, embora você só consiga ir até um certo ponto sem um tutor.**_ _**Ainda pode esperar pelo menos detectar intrusão.**_

 _ **Para que você possa encontrar algum tempo extra para estudar Occlumência, coloquei 2 Galeões, que é o preço das folhas de respostas e da lição de casa para a classe História da Magia do primeiro ano (Professor Binns tendo dado os mesmos testes e as mesmas atribuições a cada ano desde que ele morreu).**_ _**Seus novos amigos, os gêmeos Weasley, devem poder lhe vender uma cópia.**_ _**Não preciso**_ _ **dizer que você não deve ser pego com elas em sua posse.**_

 _ **Do professor Quirrell, eu sei pouco.**_ _**Ele é um Sonserino e um Professor de Defesa, e isso é duas marcas contra ele.**_ _**Considere cuidadosamente qualquer conselho que ele lhe der, e diga-lhe nada que você não deseja que saibam.**_

 _ **Dumbledore apenas finge estar louco.**_ _**Ele é extremamente inteligente e, se continuar a pisar em armários e desaparecer, ele certamente deduzirá sua posse de um manto de invisibilidade se ele já não tiver feito isso.**_ _**Evite-o sempre que possível, esconda a Capa de Invisibilidade em algum lugar seguro (NÃO sua bolsa) sempre que você não pode evitá-lo, e se porte com grande cuidado em sua presença.**_

 _ **Seja mais cuidadoso no futuro, Harry Potter.**_

 _ **\- Papai Noel**_

 **Harry olhou para a nota.**

 **Parecia ser um bom conselho. Claro que Harry não ia trapacear na classe de História, mesmo que lhe dessem um macaco morto como professor. Mas Legilimência de Severus ... quem enviou essa nota sabia muitas coisas importantes e secretas e estava disposto a contar a Harry sobre elas. A nota ainda estava advertindo-o contra Dumbledore roubando a Capa, mas, neste momento, Harry, de forma sincera, não tinha ideia se isso fosse um sinal ruim, poderia ser um erro compreensível.**

 **Parecia haver uma espécie de intriga dentro de Hogwarts. Talvez, se Harry** _ **comparasse histórias**_ **entre Dumbledore e o remetente de notas, ele poderia elaborar uma imagem** _ **combinada**_ **que seria precisa? Como se eles concordassem em algo, então ...**

 **...tanto faz...**

 **Harry enfiou tudo na bolsa e ergueu o silencioso no máximo e puxou a coberta sobre a cabeça e morreu.**

* * *

 **Era manhã de domingo e Harry estava comendo panquecas no Grande Salão, picadas rápidas e agudas, olhando nervosamente seu relógio a cada poucos segundos.**

 **Eram 8:02 da manhã, e precisamente em duas horas e um minuto, seria** _ **exatamente uma semana**_ **desde que ele tinha visto os Weasleys e cruzado para a Plataforma Nove e meio.**

 **E o pensamento lhe ocorreu ... Harry não sabia se era uma maneira válida de pensar sobre o universo, ele não sabia mais nada, mas** _ **parecia possível ...**_

 **Que...**

 _ **Não houve coisas interessantes suficientes durante a última semana.**_

 **Quando terminou de comer café da manhã, Harry planejava ir direto para o quarto dele e se esconder no nível inferior do baú e não falar com ninguém até as 10:03 da manhã.**

 **E foi quando Harry viu os gêmeos Weasley caminhando em sua direção. Um deles estava carregando algo escondido atrás de suas costas.**

 **Ele deveria gritar e fugir.**

 **Ele deveria gritar e fugir.**

 **Seja lá o que fosse ... poderia muito bem ser ...**

 **... o** _ **grande final ...**_

 **Ele realmente deveria apenas gritar e fugir.**

 **Com uma sensação resignada de que o universo viria buscá-lo de** _ **qualquer maneira**_ **, Harry continuou cortando a panqueca com seu garfo e faca. Ele não conseguiu reunir energia. Essa foi a triste verdade. Harry sabia agora como as pessoas se sentiam quando estavam cansadas de correr, cansadas de tentar escapar do destino, e eles simplesmente caíam no chão e deixavam os demônios horrivelmente desfigurados e cheios de tentáculos do abismo mais sombrio arrastá-los para seu destino indescritível.**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley aproximaram-se.**

 **E ainda mais perto.**

 **Harry comeu outro bocado de panqueca.**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley chegaram, sorrindo intensamente.**

" **Olá, Fred," Harry disse devagar. Um dos gêmeos assentiu. "Olá, George". O outro assentiu.**

" **Você parece cansado", disse George.**

" **Você deveria se animar", disse Fred.**

" **Olhe o que nós temos para você!"**

 **E George pegou, por trás das costas de Fred -**

 **Um bolo com doze velas flamejantes.**

 **Houve uma pausa, enquanto a mesa da Corvinal os encarava.**

" **Isso não está certo", disse alguém. "Harry Potter nasceu no trigésimo primeiro de julho"**

 _"_ _ **ELE ESTÁ VINDO"**_ **, disse uma enorme voz oca que cortou toda conversa como uma espada de gelo. "AQUELE QUE IRÁ DESPEDAÇAR O PRÓPRIO C** _ **-".**_

 **Dumbledore saltou do seu trono e correu diretamente sobre a mesa da cabeça e segurou a mulher falando aquelas palavras horríveis, Fawkes apareceu em um flash, e todos os três desapareceram em uma fenda de fogo.**

 **Houve uma pausa chocada ...**

 **... seguido de cabeças girando na direção de Harry Potter.**

" **Eu não fiz isso", Harry disse com uma voz cansada.**

" **Essa foi uma profecia!", Alguém na mesa sibilou. "E eu aposto que é sobre você!"**

 **Harry suspirou.**

 **Ele levantou-se do seu assento, ergueu a voz e disse muito alto sobre as conversas que estavam começando: "** _ **Não é sobre mim! Obviamente! Eu não estou vindo, eu já estou aqui!".**_

 **Harry voltou a sentar-se novamente.**

 **As pessoas que estavam olhando para ele se afastaram de novo.**

 **Alguém mais na mesa disse: "Então, é sobre quem?"**

 **E com uma sensação maçante e chata, Harry percebeu quem** _ **ainda não estava**_ **em Hogwarts.**

 **Ligue para isso um adivinho selvagem, mas Harry teve a sensação de que o zombie do Lorde das Trevas apareceria um desses dias.**

 **A conversa continuou ao redor dele.**

" **Para não mencionar, despedaçar o que?"**

" **Eu pensei ter ouvido Trelawney começar a dizer algo com um 'C' logo antes que o diretor a agarrasse".**

" **Como ... consciência? Crosta da Terra?"**

" **Se alguém vai destruir a Crosta da Terra, estamos realmente com problemas!"**

 **Parecia bastante improvável para Harry, a menos que o mundo possuísse coisas assustadoras que ouviram falar das ideias de David Criswell sobre a colheita de estrelas.**

" **Então," Harry falou em tom cansado, "isso acontece a cada café da manhã de domingo, não é?"**

" **Não", disse um estudante que poderia ter estado em seu sétimo ano, franzindo a testa severamente. "Não acontece".**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros. "Alguém quer um pedaço de bolo de aniversário?"**

" **Mas não é seu aniversário!" disse o mesmo aluno que se opôs pela última vez.**

 **Essa foi a deixa de Fred e George para começar a rir, é claro.**

 **Mesmo Harry conseguiu um sorriso cansado.**

 **À medida que a primeira fatia lhe foi servida, Harry disse: "Eu tive uma semana muito longa".**

* * *

 **E Harry estava sentado no nível da caverna de seu malote, deslizado e fechado para que ninguém pudesse entrar, um cobertor puxado sobre a cabeça, esperando que a semana acabasse.**

 **10:01.**

 **10:02.**

 **10:03, mas apenas para ter certeza ...**

 **10:04 e a primeira semana acabou.**

 **Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio e tirou o cobertor com cautela da cabeça dele.**

 **Alguns momentos depois, ele emergiu no brilhante ar iluminado pelo sol de seu dormitório.**

 **Pouco depois, ele estava na sala comum de Corvinal. Algumas pessoas o olharam, mas ninguém disse nada ou tentou falar com ele.**

 **Harry encontrou uma mesa de escritório bem ampla, puxou para trás uma cadeira confortável e sentou-se. De sua bolsa, ele retirou uma folha de papel e um lápis.**

 **Mamãe e papai disseram a Harry em termos inequívocos que, enquanto entendiam o entusiasmo por sair de casa e se afastar de seus pais, ele deveria escrever** _ **todas as semanas sem falhas**_ **, apenas para que soubessem que ele estava vivo, ileso e não se encontrava na prisão.**

 **Harry olhou para a folha de papel em branco.** _ **Vamos ver...**_

 **Depois de deixar seus pais na estação de trem, ele ...**

 **... se familiarizou com um garoto criado por Darth Vader, se tornou amigo dos três brincalhões mais famosos de Hogwarts, conheceu Hermione, então houve o Incidente com o Chapéu Seletor ... segunda-feira, ele recebeu uma máquina do tempo para tratar seu transtorno do sono, obteve um manto de invisibilidade lendário de um benfeitor desconhecido, resgatou sete Lufa-lufas encarando cinco garotos mais velhos assustadores, um dos quais ameaçara quebrar um de meus dedos, percebeu que ele possuía um lado misterioso e escuro, aprendeu a lançar** _ **Frigideiro**_ **na Aula de encantos e começou a sua rivalidade com Hermione ... A terça tinha sido introduzido a Astronomia ensinada pela professora Aurora Sinistra que era legal e a História da Magia ensinada por um fantasma que deveria ser exorcizado e substituído por um gravador ... Quarta-feira, ele tinha sido pronunciado o estudante mais perigoso na sala de aula ... na quinta-feira, nem pensemos em quinta-feira ... Sexta-feira, o Incidente na Classe de Poções, seguido de sua chantagem do Diretor, seguido pelo Professor de Defesa que o fez ser espancado na aula, seguido pelo Professor da Defesa se revelando o ser humano mais incrível que ainda andava na face da Terra ... sábado ele havia perdido uma aposta e foi em seu primeiro encontro e começou a redimir Draco ... e então, esta manhã, a profecia inédita do professor Trelawney pode ou não indicar que um Morto-vivo imortal estava prestes a atacar Hogwarts.**

 **Harry organizou mentalmente seu material e começou a escrever.**

 _ **Querida mãe e pai:**_

 _ **Hogwarts é muito divertido.**_ _**Aprendi a violar a Segunda Lei da Termodinâmica na classe de encantos e conheci uma menina chamada Hermione Granger que lê mais rápido do que eu.**_

 _ **É melhor eu deixar isso assim.**_

 _ **Seu filho amoroso,**_ _**  
Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.**_


	22. Capítulo 21: O Método Científico

**Capítulo** **21: O Método Científico**

 _ **Numa pequena sala de estudo, perto, mas não no dormitório da Corvinal, em um dos muitos, muitos quartos não utilizados de Hogwarts. Pedra cinza nos pisos, tijolos vermelhos nas paredes, madeira escura manchada no teto, quatro globos de vidro brilhantes colocados nas quatro paredes da sala. Uma mesa circular que parecia uma larga laje de mármore preto colocada em espessas colunas de mármore preto como pernas, mas que provava ser muito leve (peso e massa) e não era difícil pegar e mover se necessário. Duas cadeiras confortavelmente acolchoadas que pareciam estar em primeiro lugar presas ao chão em lugares inconvenientes mas quais, os dois, finalmente descobriram, se deslocam para onde você estava, assim que você se inclinava em uma postura que parecia que você estavam prestes a sentar-se.**_

 **Parecia haver uma série de morcegos que voavam pela sala.**

 **Foi aí que os futuros historiadores registraram um dia -** _ **se**_ **todo o projeto servir para alguma coisa - o estudo científico da magia havia começado, com dois jovens alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts.**

 **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, teórico.**

 **E Hermione Jean Granger, experimentadora e cobaia.**

 **Harry estava melhorando nas aulas agora, pelo menos as classes que ele considerava interessantes. Ele tinha lido mais livros, e não livros para garotos de onze anos. Ele praticou a Transfiguração repetidamente durante uma de suas horas extras todos os dias, deixando a outra hora para o início da Occlumência. Ele estava levando a** _ **sério as**_ **aulas valiosas** _ **,**_ **não apenas fazendo sua tarefa diária, mas usando seu tempo livre para aprender mais do que era necessário, para ler outros livros além dos livros didáticos, procurando dominar o assunto e não apenas memorizar alguns testes respostas, para se destacar. Você não via muito fora de Corvinal. E agora, mesmo** _ **dentro da Corvinal**_ **, seus únicos concorrentes restantes eram Padma Patil (cujos pais vieram de uma cultura não inglesa e, assim, a criaram com uma ética de trabalho real), Anthony Goldstein (de um grupo étnico minúsculo que ganhou 25 % dos Prêmios Nobel), e é claro, caminhando muito além de todos, como um Titã passeando por uma série de cachorros, Hermione Granger.**

 **Para executar este experimento específico, você precisava que a cobaia aprendesse dezesseis novos feitiços, por conta própria, sem ajuda ou correção. Isso significava que a cobaia era Hermione. Período.**

 **Deve ser mencionado neste ponto que os morcegos que voavam ao redor da sala** _ **não**_ **brilhavam.**

 **Harry estava tendo dificuldade em aceitar as implicações disso.**

 _"_ _ **Oogly boogely!"**_ **Hermione disse novamente.**

 **Novamente, na ponta da varinha de Hermione, havia a aparência abrupta e sem transição de um morcego. Um momento, ar vazio. No próximo momento, morcego. Suas asas pareciam estar se movendo no instante em que apareceu.**

 **E** _ **ainda não estava brilhando.**_

" **Posso parar agora?" disse Hermione.**

" **Você tem certeza", disse Harry através do que parecia ser um bloqueio na garganta, "que talvez com um pouco mais de prática você não conseguisse fazê-los brilhar?" Ele estava violando o procedimento experimental que ele tinha escrito de antemão, o que era um pecado, e ele estava violando isso porque ele não gostava dos resultados que ele estava obtendo, o que era um pecado** _ **mortal**_ **, você poderia ser mandado para o inferno da ciência por isso, mas não parecia importar de qualquer maneira.**

" **O que você mudou desta vez?" Hermione disse, parecendo um pouco cansada.**

" **As durações do oo, eh e ee. É suposto ser** **3 para 2 para 2, não 3 para 1 para 1** **."**

 _"_ _ **Oogly boogely!"**_ **, Disse Hermione.**

 **O morcego se materializou com apenas uma asa e girou pateticamente no chão, flutuando em um círculo na pedra cinzenta.**

" **Agora, o que é realmente?" disse Hermione.**

" **3 a 2 para 1."**

 _"_ _ **Oogly boogely!"**_

 **Desta vez, o morcego não tinha nenhuma asa e caiu com um plob como um rato morto.**

" **3 para 1 para 2** **."**

 **E o morcego se materializou e voou de uma vez em direção ao teto, saudável e brilhando um verde ácido.**

 **Hermione assentiu com satisfação. "Ok, e depois?"**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

 _"_ _ **Sério?**_ **Você deve dizer** _ **seriamente Oogely boogely**_ **com a duração dos sons** _ **oo,**_ _**eh**_ **e** _ **ee**_ **com uma proporção de 3 para 1 a 2, ou o morcego não vai brilhar?** _ **Por que? Por que? Por amor de tudo que é sagrado, por quê?"**_

" **Por que não?"**

 _"_ _ **AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!"**_

 _ **Baque.**_ _**Baque.**_ _**Baque.**_

 **Harry pensou sobre a natureza da magia por um tempo e, em seguida, desenhou uma série de experiências baseadas na premissa de que praticamente tudo o que os feiticeiros acreditavam que a magia estava errado.**

 **Na** _ **verdade,**_ **você não precisaria dizer 'Wingardium Leviosa' da maneira certa para levitar algo, porque, sério, 'Wingardium Leviosa'? O universo verificaria** **se você falou 'Wingardium Leviosa' do jeito certo ou, de outra forma, não faria a pena flutuar?**

 **Não. Obviamente, não, uma vez que você pensou sobre isso seriamente. Alguém, muito possivelmente uma criança em idade pré-escolar real, mas, de qualquer forma, algum usuário mágico de língua inglesa, que pensou que 'Wingardium Leviosa' soava todo esvoaçante e flutuante, originalmente havia falado essas palavras ao lançar o feitiço pela primeira vez e então disse a todos que era necessário.**

 **Mas (Harry tinha raciocinado) não** _ **tinha**_ **que ser assim, não foi incorporado ao universo, foi incorporado a** _ **você**_ **.**

 **Havia uma história antiga passada entre cientistas, um conto cauteloso, a história de Blondlot e os Raios-N.**

 **Pouco depois da descoberta dos Raios-X, um físico eminente francês chamado Prosper-Rene Blondlot - que tinha sido o primeiro a medir a velocidade das ondas de rádio e mostrar que se propagavam à velocidade da luz - anunciara a descoberta de um fenômeno novo e surpreendente Raios-N, o que induziria um leve brilho de uma tela. Você tinha que olhar duro para vê-lo, mas estava lá. Raios-N tinha todos os tipos de propriedades interessantes. Eles estavam curvados pelo alumínio e poderiam ser focados por um prisma de alumínio para atacar um fio tratado de sulfeto de cádmio, que então brilharia levemente no escuro ...**

 **Em breve, dezenas de outros cientistas confirmaram os resultados de Blondlot, especialmente na França.**

 **Mas ainda havia outros cientistas, na Inglaterra e na Alemanha, que disseram que não tinham certeza de que poderiam ver esse leve brilho.**

 **Blondlot havia dito que provavelmente estavam arrumando a máquina de maneira errada.**

 **Um dia, Blondlot deu uma demonstração de Raios-N. As luzes se apagaram, e seu assistente cancelou o brilho e o escurecimento quando Blondlot realizou suas manipulações.**

 **Tinha sido uma demonstração normal, todos os resultados foram esperados.**

 **Mesmo que um cientista americano chamado Robert Wood tenha roubado o prisma de alumínio do centro do mecanismo de Blondlot.**

 **E esse foi o fim de Raios-N.**

 _ **Realidade,**_ **Philip K. Dick já havia dito,** _ **é o que, quando você deixa de acreditar, não desaparece.**_

 **O pecado de Blondlot tinha sido óbvio em retrospectiva. Ele não deveria ter dito a ele o que ele estava fazendo. Blondlot deveria ter certeza de que o assistente** _ **não**_ **sabia o que estava sendo tentado ou quando estava sendo tentado, antes de pedir que ele descrevesse o brilho da tela. Poderia ser assim tão simples.**

 **Hoje em dia é chamado de "cegueira" e é uma das coisas que os cientistas modernos dão como garantido. Se você estivesse fazendo um experimento de psicologia para ver se as pessoas ficariam mais irritadas quando forem atingidas na cabeça com rabanetes vermelhos do que com rabanetes verdes, você não poderia olhar para as cobaias e decidir como estavam "com raiva". Você tiraria fotos deles depois de terem sido atingidos com os rabanetes e enviar as fotos para um painel de avaliadores, que classificaria em uma escala de 1 a 10 com a raiva de cada pessoa, obviamente,** _ **sem**_ **saber com que cor de rabanete eles foram atingidos. Na verdade, não havia nenhuma boa razão para dizer aos avaliadores qual era o experimento. Você** _ **certamente**_ **não dirá as cobaias que** _ **você pensou**_ **que deveriam estar mais irritados quando atingidos por rabanetes vermelhos. Você apenas os ofereceu 20 libras, os atraiu para uma sala de teste, acertou-os com um rabanete, cor escolhida aleatoriamente, e tirou a foto. De fato, o acerto e a filmagem seriam feitos por um assistente que não havia sido informado sobre a hipótese, então ele não conseguia parecer expectante, bater mais forte ou tirar a foto no momento certo.**

 **Blondlot havia destruído sua reputação com o tipo de erro que levaria um grau de falha e, provavelmente, uma risada de ridículo dos avaliadores em um curso de graduação de primeiro ano em projetos experimentais ... em 1991.**

 **Mas isso aconteceu há um pouco mais, em 1904, e assim demorou meses antes de Robert Wood ter formulado a hipótese alternativa óbvia e descobriu como testá-la, e dezenas de outros cientistas foram sugados.**

 **Mais de dois séculos depois da ciência ter começado. Tão tarde na história científica, ainda não tinha sido óbvio.**

 **O que tornou** _ **inteiramente**_ **plausível que, no minúsculo mundo mágico, onde a ciência não parecia muito conhecida, ninguém jamais tentou o primeiro, o mais simples, o mais óbvio que qualquer cientista moderno pensaria verificar.**

 **Os livros estavam cheios de instruções complicadas para todas as coisas que você tinha que fazer** _ **exatamente direito**_ **para lançar um feitiço. E, Harry tinha a hipótese, o processo de obedecer essas instruções, de verificar se você estava seguindo corretamente, provavelmente** _ **fez**_ **alguma coisa.** _ **Forçou você a se concentrar no feitiço**_ **. Ser-lhe dito para sacudir sua varinha e desejar, provavelmente** _ **, não**_ **funcionaria também. E uma vez que você acreditava que o feitiço deveria funcionar de uma certa maneira, uma vez que você praticou dessa forma, você pode não ser capaz de convencer-se de que poderia funcionar de** _ **outra**_ **maneira ...**

 **... se você fez a coisa simples, mas errada, e tentou testar formas alternativas** _ **você mesmo.**_

 **Mas e se você** _ **não soubesse**_ **como era o feitiço original?**

 **E se você tivesse dado a Hermione uma lista de feitiços, ela ainda não havia estudado, tirada de um livro de feitiços tolos na biblioteca de Hogwarts, e alguns desses feitiços tinham as instruções corretas e originais, enquanto outros tinham um gesto mudado, mudou-se palavra? E se você mantivesse as instruções constantes, mas disse a ela que um feitiço suposto criar um verme vermelho deveria criar um azul?**

 **Bem, nesse caso, acabou ...**

 **... Harry estava tendo problemas para acreditar em seus resultados aqui ...**

 **... se você dissesse a Hermione para dizer "Oogely boogely" com as durações da vogal na proporção de 3 para 1 para 1, em vez da proporção correta de 3 para 1 para 2, você ainda obteve o morcego, mas não brilharia mais.**

 **Não que crença fosse** _ **irrelevante**_ **aqui. Não era** _ **só**_ **que as palavras e os movimentos da varinha importassem.**

 **Se você forneceu Hermione informações completamente incorretas sobre o que deveria fazer um feitiço, ele deixaria de funcionar.**

 **Se você não dissesse a ela o que o feitiço deveria fazer, ele deixaria de funcionar.**

 **Se ela soubesse, em termos muito vagos, o que o feitiço deveria fazer, ou ela estava apenas parcialmente errada, então o feitiço funcionaria conforme descrito originalmente no livro, e não da maneira que lhe disseram que deveria.**

 **Harry estava, neste momento, batendo, literalmente, a cabeça contra a parede de tijolos. Não muito forte. Ele não queria danificar seu precioso cérebro. Mas se ele não tivesse uma saída para sua frustração, ele pegaria fogo espontaneamente.**

 _ **Baque.**_ _**Baque.**_ _**Baque.**_

 **Parecia que o universo realmente queria que você dissesse 'Wingardium Leviosa' e queria que você dissesse isso de uma maneira exata e não se preocupou com o que** _ **você**_ **pensava que a pronúncia deveria ser mais do que se preocupava com a sua sensação sobre a gravidade.**

 _ **POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**_

 **A pior parte disso era o olhar sujo e divertido sobre o rosto de Hermione.**

 **Hermione** _ **não**_ **estava bem em sentar-se obedientemente seguindo as instruções de Harry sem dizer o porquê.**

 **Então Harry lhe explicou o que eles estavam testando.**

 **Harry explicou por que eles estavam testando.**

 **Harry havia explicado por que provavelmente nenhum mago havia tentado antes deles.**

 **Harry havia explicado que ele realmente estava bastante confiante de sua previsão.**

 **Porque, Harry havia dito, não havia** _ **nenhuma maneira de**_ **que o universo realmente queria que você dissesse 'Wingardium Leviosa'.**

 **Hermione havia assinalado que isso não era o que seus livros diziam. Hermione perguntou se Harry realmente pensava que ele era mais esperto, aos onze anos e pouco mais de um mês na educação de Hogwarts, do que todos os outros feiticeiros do mundo que não estavam de acordo com ele.**

 **Harry havia dito as seguintes palavras exatas:**

" **Claro."**

 **Agora, Harry estava encarando o tijolo vermelho diretamente diante dele e contemplando o quanto ele teria que bater na cabeça para se dar uma concussão que interferisse com a formação de memória a longo prazo e impedi-lo de se lembrar disso mais tarde. Hermione não estava rindo, mas ele podia sentir sua** _ **intenção de rir**_ **irradiando por trás dele como uma pressão terrível em sua pele, como saber que você estava sendo perseguido por um assassino em série, apenas** _ **pior.**_

" **Diga", disse Harry.**

" **Eu não ia dizer", disse a voz gentil de Hermione Granger. "Não parece bom".**

" **Apenas faça logo", disse Harry.**

" **Ok! Então, você me deu toda essa longa palestra sobre o quão difícil era fazer ciência básica e como devemos ter que permanecer no problema por trinta e cinco anos, e então você foi e esperava que nós fizéssemos a maior descoberta na História da magia na primeira hora que estávamos trabalhando juntos. Você não tinha esperança, você realmente esperava. Você é bobo".**

" **Obrigado. Agora -"**

" **Eu li todos os livros que você me deu e ainda não sei o que chamar isso. Sobreconfiança? Falácia de Planejamento? O efeito Super Duper Lake Wobegon? Eles terão que nomeá-lo depois de você. Harry Bias."**

" **Tudo bem!"**

" **Mas é fofo. É uma coisa tão 'garoto' de se fazer".**

" **Caia morta"** _ **.**_

" **Ah, você diz as coisas mais românticas".**

 _ **Baque.**_ _**Baque.**_ _**Baque.**_

" **Então o que vem depois?" disse Hermione.**

 **Harry descansou a cabeça contra os tijolos. Sua testa estava começando a doer onde ele estava batendo. "Nada. Eu tenho que voltar e projetar experimentos diferentes".**

 **Durante o último mês, Harry havia cuidadosamente elaborado, antecipadamente, um curso de experimentação para eles que teria durado até dezembro.**

 **Teria sido um** _ **ótimo**_ **conjunto de experimentos se o** _ **primeiro teste**_ **não tivesse falsificado a premissa básica.**

 **Harry não podia acreditar que ele tinha sido tão burro.**

" **Deixe-me corrigir-me", disse Harry. "Eu preciso projetar uma nova experiência. Eu informarei quando a gente tiver algo, e nós vamos fazer isso, e então eu projetarei o próximo. Como isso soa?"**

" **Parece que alguém desperdiçou muito esforço".**

 _ **Baque.**_ **Ow. Ele tinha feito isso um pouco mais do que planejava.**

" **Então", disse Hermione. Ela estava de costas na cadeira e o olhar sujo estava de volta ao rosto. "O que descobrimos hoje?"**

" **Eu descobri", disse Harry com dentes cerrados, "que, quando se trata de fazer pesquisas verdadeiramente básicas sobre um problema genuinamente confuso, onde você não tem ideia do que está acontecendo, meus livros sobre metodologia científica não valem a porcaria -"**

" **Linguagem, Sr. Potter! Alguns de nós são meninas inocentes!"**

" **Tudo bem. Se meus livros valessem uma carpa, isso é uma espécie de peixe, não é nada ruim, eles me deram o seguinte conselho importante: quando há um problema confuso e você está começando e você tem uma hipótese falsificável, vá testá-la. Encontre uma maneira simples e fácil de fazer uma verificação básica e faça isso imediatamente. Não se preocupe em projetar um elaborado curso de experiências que faria uma proposta de subvenção parecer impressionante para uma agência de financiamento. O mais rápido possível, se suas ideias são falsas antes de começar a investir enormes esforços nelas. Como isso soa para uma moral?"**

" **Mmm ... tudo bem", disse Hermione. "Mas eu também estava esperando por algo como 'Os livros de Hermione não são inúteis. Eles são escritos por magos e feiticeiros sábios que sabem muito mais sobre a magia do que eu. Eu devo prestar atenção ao que os livros de Hermione dizem'. Podemos ter essa moral também?"**

 **A mandíbula de Harry pareceu estar apertada demais para deixar qualquer palavra, então ele apenas assentiu.**

" **Ótimo!" Hermione disse. "Eu gostei desse experimento. Aprendemos muito com isso e só me levou uma hora ou mais".**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **Nas masmorras de Sonserina.**

 **Uma sala de aula não utilizada acesa com luz verde misteriosa, muito mais brilhante desta vez e vindo de um pequeno globo de cristal com um encantamento temporário, mas uma luz verde misteriosa, no entanto, lançando sombras estranhas nas mesas empoeiradas.**

 **Duas figuras de tamanho de menino em capas cinzentas com capuz (sem máscaras) entraram em silêncio e sentaram-se em duas cadeiras opostas à mesma mesa.**

 **Foi o segundo encontro da Conspiração Bayesiana.**

 **Draco Malfoy não tinha certeza se ele deveria esperar ou não.**

 **Harry Potter, a julgar pela expressão em seu rosto, não parecia ter dúvidas sobre o humor apropriado.**

 **Harry Potter parecia estar pronto para matar alguém.**

" **Hermione Granger", disse Harry Potter, assim como Draco estava abrindo a boca. "** _ **Não pergunte"**_ **.**

 _ **Ele não poderia ter ido em outro encontro, ele poderia?**_ **Pensou** **Draco, mas isso não fazia sentido.**

" **Harry", disse Draco, "desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que perguntar isso de qualquer maneira, você realmente pediu à menina do sangue de enxofre uma bolsa de malha cara para o aniversário dela?"**

" **Sim, eu pedi. Você já descobriu o porquê, é claro".**

 **Draco ergueu a mão e passou os dedos pelo cabelo com frustração, com o capuz escovando as costas da mão. Ele** _ **não tinha**_ **certeza do porquê, mas agora não podia dizer isso. E Sonserina** _ **sabia que**_ **ele estava cortejando Harry Potter, ele tinha deixado claro o suficiente na classe da Defesa. "Harry", disse Draco, "as pessoas sabem que sou seu amigo, eles não sabem sobre a Conspiração, é claro, mas eles sabem que somos amigos, e isso me deixa mal quando faz esse tipo de coisa."**

 **O rosto de Harry Potter apertou. "Qualquer um em Sonserina que não consegue entender o conceito de agir de forma agradável com pessoas que você realmente não gosta, deve ser triturado e alimentado para cobras de estimação".**

" **Há muitas pessoas na Sonserina que não"** _ **,**_ **Draco disse, sua voz séria. "A maioria das pessoas é estúpida e você tem que ficar bem à sua frente". Harry Potter** _ **tinha**_ **que entender isso se ele quisesse chegar em qualquer lugar na vida.**

" **O que você se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam? Você realmente vai viver sua vida, precisando explicar tudo o que faz aos idiotas mais idiotas da Sonserina, deixando-os julgá-lo? Desculpe, Draco, mas não estou abaixando meus traços astutos para o nível do que os Sonserinos mais tolos podem entender, só porque pode fazer você parecer mal do contrário. Nem mesmo sua amizade vale isso. Isso levaria toda a diversão da vida. Diga-me que nunca pensou o mesmo quando alguém da Sonserina está sendo muito estúpido para respirar, que está abaixo da dignidade de um Malfoy ter que se preocupar com eles".**

 **Draco realmente não tinha. Nunca. Pandear para idiotas era como respirar, você fez isso sem pensar nisso.**

" **Harry", disse Draco finalmente. "Apenas fazendo o que quiser, sem se preocupar com a aparência, não é inteligente. O Lorde das Trevas preocupou-se com como os outros viam ele! Ele era temido e odiado, e ele sabia exatamente o tipo de medo e ódio que ele queria criar. Todos tem que se preocupar com o que outras pessoas pensam".**

 **A figura sombria encolheu os ombros. "Talvez. Lembre-me, em algum momento, de lhe contar sobre algo chamado Experiência de Conformidade de Asch, você pode achar que é divertido. Por agora, só vou notar que é perigoso se preocupar com o que outras pessoas pensam no instinto, porque você realmente se importa, não como uma questão de cálculo de sangue frio. Lembre-se de que eu fui espancado e assediado por Sonserinos mais velhos por quinze minutos, e depois eu me levantei e gentilmente os perdoei. Assim como o bom e virtuoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu deve fazer. Mas os meus cálculos à sangue-frio, Draco, me dizem que eu não tenho uso para os idiotas mais idiotas da Sonserina, já que eu não tenho uma cobra de estimação. Então não tenho motivo para me importar com o que eles pensam sobre como conduzo meu duelo com Hermione Granger."**

 **Draco não apertou os punhos com frustração. "Ela é apenas uma sangue-ruim", Draco disse, mantendo a voz calma, em vez de gritar. "Se você não gosta dela, empurre-a pelas escadas".**

" **Corvinal saberia"**

" **Mande a Pansy Parkinson empurrá-la pela escada! Você não teria que manipulá-la, ofereça um Sicle e ela faria isso!"**

" **Eu saberia! Hermione me bateu em um concurso de leitura de livros, ela está obtendo melhores notas do que eu, eu tenho que derrotá-la com meu cérebro ou não conta!"**

 _"_ _ **Ela é apenas um sangue de lama! Por que você a respeita tanto?"**_

" **Ela é um poder entre os Corvinais! Por que você se importa com o que algum idiota impotente na Sonserina pensa?"**

 _"_ _ **É chamado de política! E se você não pode jogar, você não pode ter poder!"**_

" **Andar na lua é poder! Ser um grande mago é poder! Existem tipos de poder que não exigem que eu gaste o resto da minha vida a me abster de idiotas!"**

 **Os dois pararam e, em um quase uníssono perfeito, começaram a respirar profundamente para se acalmar.**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry Potter depois de alguns instantes, limpando o suor de sua testa. "Desculpe, Draco. Você tem muito poder político e faz sentido para você mantê-lo. Você deve calcular o que a Sonserina pensa. É um jogo importante que eu não deveria ter insultado. Mas você não pode Pedir-me para baixar o nível do meu jogo na Corvinal, apenas para que você não pareça mal ao se associar comigo. Diga a Sonserina que está rangendo seus dentes enquanto finge ser meu amigo".**

 **Foi exatamente o que Draco disse a Sonserina, e ele ainda não tinha certeza se era verdade.**

" **De qualquer forma", disse Draco. "Falando em sua imagem. Receio que tenha algumas más notícias. Rita Skeeter ouviu algumas das histórias sobre você e ela está fazendo perguntas".**

 **Harry Potter levantou as sobrancelhas. "Quem?"**

" **Ela escreve para o Profeta Diário** **"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco. Ele tentou manter a preocupação fora de sua voz. O** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **era uma das principais ferramentas do Pai, ele usava como uma varinha de mago. "Esse é o jornal que as pessoas realmente prestam atenção. Rita Skeeter escreve sobre celebridades, e, como ela diz, usa sua pena para perfurar sua reputação excessiva. Se ela não consegue encontrar rumores sobre você, ela apenas vai compensar criando um".**

" **Eu entendo"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry Potter. Seu rosto, iluminado pela claridade esverdeada, parecia muito pensativo sob o capuz.**

 **Draco hesitou antes de dizer o que ele tinha a dizer em seguida. Neste momento, alguém certamente havia informado ao pai que ele estava cortejando Harry Potter, e o pai também saberia que Draco não tinha escrito sobre isso, e o pai entenderia que Draco não achava que poderia realmente manter um segredo, o qual enviou uma mensagem clara de que Draco estava praticando seu próprio jogo agora, mas ainda do lado do Pai, pois, se Draco tivesse sido tentado, ele teria enviado relatórios falsos.**

 **Seguiu-se que o pai provavelmente antecipou o que Draco estava prestes a dizer em seguida.**

 **Jogar o jogo com o Pai de forma real foi uma sensação bastante desconcertante. Mesmo que estivessem do mesmo lado. Foi, por um lado, exaustivo, mas Draco também sabia que, no final, seria certo que o Pai tinha jogado melhor. Não havia outra maneira possível.**

" **Harry", Draco finalmente disse. "Esta não é uma sugestão. Este não é o meu conselho. Apenas o jeito que é. Meu pai quase poderia anular esse artigo. Mas isso custaria para você".**

 **Que o pai esperava que Draco contasse a Harry Potter exatamente isso não era algo que Draco disse em voz alta. Harry Potter entenderia sozinho, ou não.**

 **Mas, em vez disso, Harry Potter balançou a cabeça, sorrindo embaixo da capa. "Não tenho a intenção de tentar cancelar Rita Skeeter".**

 **Draco nem tentou manter a incredulidade fora de sua voz. "Você não pode me dizer que você não se importa com o que o jornal diz sobre você!"**

" **Eu me importo com menos do que você pensa", disse Harry Potter. "Mas eu tenho minhas próprias maneiras de lidar com pessoas a laia de Skeeter. Não preciso da ajuda de Lucius".**

 **Um olhar preocupado veio pelo rosto de Draco antes que ele pudesse detê-lo. Tudo o que Harry Potter estava prestes a fazer em seguida, seria algo que o Pai não esperava, e Draco estava muito nervoso sobre onde isso poderia levar.**

 **Draco também percebeu que seu cabelo estava suado por baixo do capuz. Ele nunca havia usado um desses antes, e não tinha se dado conta de que os mantos dos Comensais provavelmente tinham coisas como o feitiço de resfrio.**

 **Harry Potter apagou o suor de sua testa novamente, fez uma careta, tirou a varinha, apontou para cima, respirou fundo e disse: "** _ **Frigideiro!"**_

 **Momentos depois, Draco sentiu o vento frio.**

 _"_ _ **Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro!"**_

 **Então Harry Potter abaixou a varinha, embora sua mão parecia um pouco instável, e colocou de volta em suas vestes.**

 **Toda a sala parecia sensivelmente mais fria. Draco poderia ter feito isso também, mas ainda assim, não é ruim.**

" **Então", disse Draco. "Ciência. Você vai me contar sobre sangue".**

" **Nós vamos descobrir o sangue", disse Harry Potter. "Ao fazer experiências".**

" **Tudo bem", disse Draco. "Que tipo de experiências?"**

 **Harry Potter sorriu maliciosamente sob seu capuz e disse: "Você me diz".**

* * *

 **Draco tinha ouvido falar de algo chamado Método Socrático, que era ensinar fazendo perguntas (chamado pelo nome de um filósofo antigo que tinha sido muito inteligente para ser um verdadeiro trouxa e, portanto, tinha sido um feiticeiro de sangue puro disfarçado). Um de seus tutores usou muito o ensino socrático. Isso foi irritante, mas eficaz.**

 **Depois, havia o método Potter, que era loucura**.

 **Para ser justo, Draco teve que admitir que Harry Potter tentara o Método Socrático primeiro e que não funcionou muito bem.**

 **Harry Potter perguntou como Draco iria sobre** _ **refutar**_ **a hipótese do purista de sangue de que os feiticeiros não podiam fazer as coisas legais agora que faziam oito séculos atrás porque se cruzaram com Nacidos-trouxa e Abortos.**

 **Draco disse que não entendia como Harry Potter podia sentar-se lá com um rosto sério e afirmar que não era uma armadilha.**

 **Harry Potter respondeu, ainda com um rosto sério, que, se fosse uma armadilha, teria sido tão pateticamente óbvia que ele deveria ser triturado e alimentado a cobras de estimação, mas não era uma armadilha, era simplesmente uma regra de como os cientistas operam, que você tinha que tentar refutar suas próprias teorias, e se você fez um esforço honesto e falhou, essa foi uma vitória.**

 **Draco tentou apontar a estupidez disso, sugerindo que a chave para sobreviver a um duelo era lançar Avada Kedavra em seu próprio pé e errar.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **assentiu**_ **.**

 **Draco sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **Harry Potter apresentou a ideia de que os cientistas assistiram as ideias lutarem para ver quais ganhavam, e você** _ **não conseguia lutar sem um oponente,**_ **então Draco precisava descobrir adversários para a hipótese do purista de sangue para lutar para que o purismo sanguíneo pudesse vencer, o que Draco entendeu um pouco melhor, mesmo que Harry Potter tivesse dito isso com um olhar bastante desagradável. Como se, sendo claro que se o purismo de sangue fosse o modo como o mundo realmente era, então o céu precisava ser azul, e se alguma outra teoria fosse verdadeira, o céu precisava ser verde; e ainda ninguém tinha visto o céu ainda; e então você saiu e olhou e os puristas do sangue ganharam; e depois que isso aconteceu seis vezes seguidas, as pessoas começariam a notar a tendência.**

 **Harry Potter então procedeu a afirmar que todos os opositores que Draco estava inventando eram muito fracos, então o purismo de sangue não seria creditado por vencê-los porque a batalha não seria suficientemente impressionante. Draco entendeu isso também.** _ **Os feiticeiros ficaram mais fracos porque os elfos domésticos estão roubando nossa magia**_ **também não pareceu impressionante para ele.**

 **(Embora Harry Potter** _ **tenha**_ **dito que essa, pelo menos, era testável, na medida em que eles poderiam tentar verificar se os elfos domésticos se fortaleceram ao longo do tempo e até desenhar uma imagem representando a força crescente dos elfos domésticos e outra imagem representando a força decrescente dos feiticeiros e se as duas imagens correspondessem, isso indicaria os elfos domésticos poderiam ter uma relação com o assunto, tudo dito em tons tão sérios que Draco sentiu um impulso para fazer a Dobby algumas perguntas pontuadas sob Veritaserum antes de voltar a si.)**

 **E Harry Potter finalmente disse que Draco** _ **não conseguiria**_ **adulterar a batalha, os cientistas não eram burros, seria** _ **óbvio**_ **se você adulterasse a batalha, tinha que ser uma** _ **luta real,**_ **entre duas teorias diferentes que poderiam ser** _ **realmente**_ **verdadeiras, com um teste que apenas a** _ **verdadeira**_ **hipótese ganharia, algo que realmente** _ **seria**_ **diferente de acordo com a hipótese de que a hipótese era correta, e haveria cientistas experientes observando para ter certeza de que era exatamente o que aconteceu. Harry Potter afirmou que ele próprio queria saber** _ **como o sangue realmente funcionava**_ **e por isso ele precisava ver o purismo no sangue** _ **realmente ganhar**_ **e Draco não o enganaria com teorias que só estavam lá para serem derrubadas.**

 **Mesmo tendo visto o ponto, Draco não conseguiu inventar "alternativas plausíveis", como Harry Potter colocou, à ideia de que os magos ficavam menos poderosos porque estavam misturando seu sangue com lama. Era obviamente verdade.**

 **Foi então que Harry Potter havia dito, bastante frustrado, que ele não podia imaginar que Draco era** _ **realmente**_ **tão ruim em considerar diferentes pontos de vista,** _ **certamente**_ **havia comensais da morte que haviam posado como inimigos do purismo sanguíneo e haviam inventado muitos argumentos mais plausíveis contra si mesmos do que Draco estava oferecendo. Se Draco estivesse tentando se apresentar como membro da facção de Dumbledore e inventasse a hipótese do elfo doméstico, ele não teria enganado ninguém nem por um segundo.**

 **Draco foi forçado a admitir que ele tinha um ponto.**

 **Daí o Método Potter.**

" **Por favor, Dr. Malfoy", gemeu Harry Potter, "por que você não aceita meu papel?"**

 **Harry Potter precisou repetir a frase "apenas pretenda estar pretendendo ser um cientista" três vezes antes de Draco ter entendido.**

 **Naquele momento, Draco percebeu que havia algo profundamente** _ **errado**_ **com o cérebro de Harry Potter, e qualquer um que tentasse usar Legilimência provavelmente não voltaria de lá.**

 **Harry Potter havia colocado mais detalhes: Draco pretendia ser um Comensal da Morte que estava posando como editor de uma revista científica, o Dr. Malfoy, que queria rejeitar seu inimigo, o artigo do Dr. Potter "Sobre a Herdabilidade de Capacidade mágica", e se o Comensal da Morte não atuasse como um cientista real, ele seria revelado como um Comensal da Morte e executado, enquanto o Dr. Malfoy também estava sendo observado por seus próprios rivais e precisava** _ **parecer**_ **rejeitar o papel do Dr. Potter por razões científicas neutras ou ele perderia sua posição como editor do jornal.**

 **Era incrível que o Chapéu Seletor não estivesse baubuceando loucamente em St. Mungo's.**

 **Era também a coisa mais complicada que alguém pediu a Draco para fingir e não havia nenhuma maneira possível em que ele poderia ter recusado o desafio.**

 **No momento, eles estavam, como Harry Potter havia descrito, entrando no personagem.**

" **Tenho medo, Dr. Potter, que você escreveu isso na cor de tinta errada", disse Draco. "Próximo!"**

 **O rosto do Dr. Potter fez um excelente trabalho de cair em desespero, e Draco não pôde deixar de sentir um lampejo da alegria pelo Dr. Malfoy, apesar de o Comensal da Morte fingir ser o Dr. Malfoy.**

 **Esta parte foi** _ **divertida.**_ **Ele poderia ter feito isso durante todo o dia.**

 **O Dr. Potter levantou-se da cadeira, desabou em consternação, e se transformou em Harry Potter, que deu a Draco um joia, e então voltou a ser o Dr. Potter novamente, agora se aproximando com um sorriso ansioso.**

 **O Dr. Potter sentou-se e apresentou ao Dr. Malfoy um pedaço de pergaminho no qual foi escrito:**

 _ **Sobre a herdabilidade da capacidade mágica**_

 _ **Dr. HJ Potter-Evans-Verres, Instituto de Ciências Completamente Avançadas**_

 _ **Minha observação:**_

 _ **Os feiticeiros de hoje não podem fazer coisas tão impressionantes quanto**_ _**  
O que os feiticeiros costumavam fazer há 800 anos.**_

 _ **Minha conclusão:**_

 _ **Os bruxos tornaram-se mais fraco misturando**_ _**  
seu sangue com trouxas e abortos.**_

" **Dr. Malfoy", disse o Dr. Potter com um olhar esperançoso, "eu queria saber se o Jornal de Resultados Irreproduzíveis poderia considerar para publicação meu artigo intitulado 'Sobre a herdabilidade da habilidade mágica'".**

 **Draco olhou para o pergaminho, sorrindo enquanto considerava possíveis rejeições. Se ele fosse professor, ele teria recusado o ensaio como muito curto, então -**

 **"É longo demais, Dr. Potter", disse o Dr. Malfoy.**

 **Por um momento, houve uma incredulidade genuína no rosto do Dr. Potter.**

" **Ah ..." disse o Dr. Potter. "Que tal se eu me livrar das linhas separadas para observações e conclusões, e simplesmente colocar um -"**

" **Então será muito curto. Próximo!"**

 **O Dr. Potter perdeu a velocidade.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry Potter, "você está ficando muito bom nisso. Mais duas vezes para praticar, e a terceira vez é real, sem interrupções entre, vou entrar diretamente em você e naquela hora você Rejeitará o papel com base no conteúdo real, lembre-se, seus rivais científicos estão assistindo".**

 **O próximo trabalho do Dr. Potter foi perfeito em todos os sentidos, uma maravilha desse tipo, mas, infelizmente, teve que ser rejeitado porque o jornal do Dr. Malfoy estava tendo problemas com a letra E. O Dr. Potter ofereceu-se para reescrevê-lo sem essas palavras, e o Dr. Malfoy explicou que era realmente mais um problema de vogal.**

 **O documento depois disso foi rejeitado porque era terça-feira.**

 **Na verdade, no sábado.**

 **O Dr. Potter tentou apontar isso e foi informado "Próximo!"**

 **(Draco estava começando a entender por que Snape usara seu controle sobre Dumbledore apenas para obter uma posição que o deixasse terrível para os estudantes.)**

 **E depois -**

 **O Dr. Potter estava se aproximando com um sorriso superior no rosto.**

" **Este é o meu último artigo, 'Sobre a Herdabilidade da Habilidade Mágica'"** _ **,**_ **afirmou o Dr. Potter com confiança, e expulsou o pergaminho. "Decidi permitir que o seu periódico o publicasse, e preparei-o em perfeita conformidade com suas diretrizes para que você possa publicá-lo rapidamente".**

 **O Comensal da Morte decidiu rastrear e matar o Dr. Potter depois que sua missão fosse realizada. O Dr. Malfoy manteve um sorriso educado no rosto, já que seus rivais estavam assistindo, e disse ...**

 **(A pausa esticada, com o Dr. Potter olhando para ele com impaciência.)**

 **... Deixe-me olhar isso, por favor.**

 **O Dr. Malfoy pegou o pergaminho e examinou com atenção.**

 **O Comensal da Morte estava começando a ficar nervoso com o fato de que ele não era um cientista real, e Draco tentava se lembrar de como falar como Harry Potter.**

" **Você, ah, precisa considerar outras possíveis explicações para a sua observação, além de apenas essa"**

" **Mesmo?" interrompeu o Dr. Potter. "Como o que, exatamente, os elfos domésticos estão roubando nossa magia? Meus dados admitem apenas uma conclusão possível, Dr. Malfoy. Não há outras hipóteses plausíveis".**

 **Draco estava tentando furiosamente pedir ao seu cérebro para que pensasse, o que ele diria se ele estivesse posando como membro da facção de Dumbledore, o** _ **que**_ **eles alegaram era a explicação para o declínio da magia, Draco nunca tinha se incomodado em realmente perguntar isso ...**

" **Se você não consegue pensar em qualquer outra maneira de explicar meus dados, você terá que publicar meu artigo, Dr. Malfoy"** _ **.**_

 **Foi o rancor do rosto do Dr. Potter que fez isso.**

" **Oh sim?" Disse o Dr. Malfoy. "Como você sabe que a magia em si não está desaparecendo?"**

 **O tempo parou.**

 **Draco e Harry Potter trocaram olhares de horrorizados.**

 **Então Harry Potter cuspiu algo que provavelmente era uma palavra extremamente ruim se você tivesse sido criado por trouxas. "** _ **Eu não pensei nisso!"**_ **, Disse Harry Potter. "E eu deveria ter. A magia está desaparecendo. Droga, maldição, maldição!".**

 **O alarme na voz de Harry Potter era contagioso. Sem sequer pensar nisso, a mão de Draco entrou em suas vestes e apertou sua varinha. Ele pensou que a Casa de Malfoy estava** _ **segura,**_ **desde que você se casasse somente com famílias que pudessem rastrear suas linhagens de volta quatro gerações, você deveria estar** _ **seguro,**_ **nunca tinha ocorrido a ele antes que não houvesse nada que alguém pudesse fazer para parar o fim da magia. "Harry, o que fazemos?" A voz de Draco estava em pânico. "** _ **O que fazemos?"**_

 _"_ _ **Deixe-me pensar!"**_

 **Depois de alguns momentos, Harry agarrou de uma mesa próxima a mesma pena e rolo de pergaminho que ele usou para escrever seu papel falso e começou a rabiscar algo.**

" **Nós descobriremos", Harry disse, sua voz apertada, "se a magia está desaparecendo do mundo, descobriremos o quão rápido está desaparecendo e quanto tempo temos para fazer algo, e então nós vamos descubra por que está desaparecendo, e então vamos fazer algo sobre isso. Draco, os poderes mágicos estão diminuindo a uma taxa constante, ou houve quedas súbitas?"**

" **Eu ... eu não sei ..."**

" **Você me disse que ninguém havia chegado aos pés dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Então, está acontecendo por, pelo menos, oito séculos, então? Você não consegue se lembrar de ouvir nada sobre os problemas de repente aparecerem cinco séculos atrás ou algo assim?"**

 **Draco estava tentando freneticamente pensar. "Eu sempre ouvi dizer que ninguém era tão bom quanto Merlin e, depois disso, ninguém era tão bom quanto os Fundadores de Hogwarts".**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. Ele ainda estava rabiscando. "Porque três séculos atrás é quando os trouxas começaram a não acreditar na magia, o que eu pensei que poderia ter algo a ver com isso. E cerca de um século e meio atrás foi quando os trouxas começaram a usar uma espécie de tecnologia que deixa de funcionar em torno da magia e eu estava pensando se poderia também ir ao contrário".**

 **Draco explodiu de sua cadeira, tão irritado que mal podia falar. "São os trouxas -"**

 _"_ _ **Porra!"**_ **, Rugiu Harry. "Você não estava ouvindo a si mesmo? Está acontecendo por oito séculos pelo menos e os trouxas não estavam fazendo nada de interessante então! Nós temos que descobrir a verdade real! Os trouxas podem ter algo a ver com isso, mas se eles não tem e você culpa tudo neles e isso nos impede de descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo, então um dia você vai acordar pela manhã e descobrir que sua varinha é apenas um pedaço de madeira!"**

 **A respiração de Draco parou em sua garganta. Seu pai geralmente dizia que** _ **nossas varinhas quebrariam em nossas mão s**_ **em seus discursos, mas Draco nunca tinha pensado antes sobre o que isso** _ **significava**_ **, não aconteceria com** _ **ele**_ **afinal de contas. E agora, de repente, pareceu muito real.** _ **Apenas um pedaço de madeira.**_ **Draco poderia imaginar exatamente como seria tirar sua varinha e tentar lançar um feitiço e descobrir que nada estava acontecendo ...**

 **Isso poderia acontecer a** _ **todos**_ **.**

 **Não haveria mais feiticeiros, nem mais magia, nunca. Apenas trouxas que tinham algumas lendas sobre o que seus antepassados conseguiam fazer. Alguns dos trouxas se chamariam Malfoy, e isso seria tudo o que restava do nome.**

 **Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco percebeu por que havia Comensais da Morte.**

 **Ele sempre achou que tornar-se um Comensal da Morte era algo que você fazia quando crescesse. Agora, Draco** _ **entendia**_ **, ele sabia por que os amigos do Pai e o Pai tinham jurado dar suas vidas para impedir que o pesadelo acontecesse, havia coisas que você não podia simplesmente esperar e ver acontecer. Mas e se isso acontecesse de** _ **qualquer maneira**_ **, e se todos os sacrifícios, todos os amigos que haviam perdido para Dumbledore, a** _ **família**_ **que haviam perdido, e se fosse tudo por** _ **nada ...**_

" **A magia não pode desaparecer", disse Draco. Sua voz estava quebrando. "Não seria justo".**

 **Harry parou de rabiscar e olhou para cima. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão irritada. "Seu pai nunca disse que a vida não é justa?"**

 **O pai havia dito isso cada vez que Draco usava a palavra. "Mas, mas, é horrível acreditar nisso -"**

" **Draco, deixe-me apresentá-lo a algo que eu chamo de Litania de Tarski. Isso muda sempre que você usa. Nesta ocasião, funciona assim: se a magia está desaparecendo do mundo, eu quero acreditar que a magia está desaparecendo do mundo. Se a magia não está desaparecendo do mundo, eu não quero acreditar que a magia não está desaparecendo do mundo. Não me deixe me apegar às crenças que eu não quero. Se estamos vivendo em um mundo onde a magia está desaparecendo, é isso que temos que acreditar, temos que saber o que está por vir, para que possamos detê-lo, ou no pior caso, estejamos preparados para fazer o que pudermos no tempo que nos resta. Não acreditar não fará com isso não aconteça. Então, a única questão que temos de fazer é se a magia está realmente desaparecendo, e se é o mundo em que vivemos, é isso que queremos acreditar. Litania de Gendlin: o que é verdade já é assim, aceitar isso não piora o que já é. Entendeu isso, Draco? Eu vou fazer você memorizá-lo mais tarde. É algo que você repete a si mesmo a qualquer momento que você comece a ponderar se é uma boa ideia acreditar em algo que na verdade não é verdade. Na verdade, quero que você diga isso agora. O que é verdade já é assim, aceitar isso não piora o que já é. Repita."**

" **O que é verdade já é assim", repetiu Draco, com a voz tremendo, "aceitar isso não piora o que já é".**

" **Se a magia está desaparecendo, eu quero acreditar que a magia está desaparecendo. Se a magia não está desaparecendo, eu quero acreditar que a magia não esteja desaparecendo. Diga".**

 **Draco repetiu as palavras, a dor batendo no estômago.**

" **Bom", disse Harry, "lembre-se, pode não estar acontecendo, e então você também não terá que acreditar nisso. Primeiro, queremos saber o que está acontecendo realmente, em que mundo realmente vivemos". Harry voltou-se para o trabalho dele, rabiscou um pouco mais e depois virou o pergaminho para que Draco pudesse ver. Draco inclinou-se sobre a mesa e Harry aproximou a luz verde.**

 _ **Observação:**_

 _ **A feitiçaria não é tão poderosa agora como era quando Hogwarts foi fundada.**_

 _ **Hipóteses:**_

 _ **1\. A magia em si está desaparecendo.**_ _**  
2\. Os feiticeiros estão cruzando com trouxas e abortos.**_ _**  
3\. O conhecimento para lançar feitiços poderosos está sendo perdido.**_ _**  
4\. Os feiticeiros estão comendo alimentos errados como crianças, ou outra coisa, além do sangue, está tornando-os mais fracos.**_ _**  
5\. A tecnologia trouxa interfere com a magia.**_ _**(Desde 800 anos atrás?)**_ _**  
6\. Os magos mais poderosos estão tendo menos filhos.**_ _**(Draco = único filho? Verifique se 3 feiticeiros poderosos, Quirrell / Dumbledore / Lorde das Trevas, tiveram filhos.)**_

 _ **Testes:**_

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. Sua respiração parecia um pouco mais calma. "Agora, quando você está lidando com um problema confuso e você não tem ideia do que está acontecendo, a coisa inteligente a fazer é descobrir alguns testes realmente simples, coisas que você pode observar de imediato. Precisamos de testes rápidos que distinguem essas hipóteses. Observações que viriam de maneira diferente para, pelo menos uma delas, em comparação com todas as outras".**

 **Draco olhou para a lista com choque. De repente, ele estava percebendo que ele conhecia uma enorme quantidade de sangue puro que eram filhos únicos. Ele mesmo, Vincent, Gregory, praticamente** _ **todos.**_ **Os dois feiticeiros mais poderosos de quem todos falaram eram Dumbledore e o Lorde das Trevas e eles nem tinham filhos como Harry suspeitava ...**

" **Será difícil distinguir entre 2 e 6", disse Harry, "está no sangue de qualquer maneira, você deve tentar acompanhar o declínio da feitiçaria e compará-lo com a quantidade de crianças que os diferentes feiticeiros estavam tendo e medir as habilidades de nacidos-trouxa em comparação com os sangue-puros ..." Os dedos de Harry estavam tocando nervosamente na mesa. "Vamos apenas juntar 6 com 2 e chamá-los de hipótese de sangue por enquanto. 4 é improvável porque então todos notariam uma queda súbita quando os feiticeiros passaram para novos alimentos, é difícil ver o que mudaria de forma constante ao longo de 800 anos. 5 é improvável pelo mesmo motivo, sem queda súbita, os trouxas não estavam fazendo nada há 800 anos. 4 parece co se assemelham a 1. De qualquer forma. Então, principalmente, devemos tentar distinguir entre 1, 2 e 3." Harry girou o pergaminho para si mesmo, desenhou uma elipse em torno desses três números, virou-o. "A magia está desaparecendo, o sangue está enfraquecendo, o conhecimento está desaparecendo. O teste é diferente de acordo com o que é verdade? O que podemos fazer que significaria que um desses é falso?"**

" **Eu não sei" disse Draco. "Por que você está me perguntando? Você é cientista!"**

" **Draco", Harry disse, uma nota de desespero em sua voz: "Eu só sei o que os cientistas trouxas sabem! Você cresceu no mundo mágico, eu não! Você sabe mais magia do que eu e você sabe mais sobre mágica do que eu e você pensou nessa ideia em primeiro lugar, então comece a pensar como cientista e resolva isso!"**

 **Draco engoliu em seco e encarou o papel.**

 **A magia está desaparecendo ... os feiticeiros estão cruzando com os trouxas ... o conhecimento está sendo perdido ...**

" **Como o mundo se parece se a magia estiver desaparecendo?" disse Harry Potter. "Você sabe mais sobre magia, você que deveria dar palpites não eu! Imagine que você está contando uma história sobre isso, o que acontece na história?"**

 **Draco imaginou isso. "Os encantos que costumavam trabalhar deixam de funcionar". Bruxos** _ **acordam e descobrem que suas varinhas são bastões de madeira ...**_

" **Como o mundo se parece se o sangue bruxo ficar mais fraco?"**

" **As pessoas não podem fazer coisas que seus antepassados poderiam fazer".**

" **Como o mundo parece se o conhecimento está sendo perdido?"**

" **As pessoas não sabem como lançar os encantos em primeiro lugar ...", disse Draco. Ele parou, surpreso com ele mesmo. "Isso é um teste, não é?"**

 **Harry assentiu decisivamente. "Esse é um". Ele escreveu sobre o pergaminho sob** _ **Testes:**_

 _ **A. Existem feitiços que conhecemos, mas não podemos lançar (1 ou 2) ou os feitiços perdidos não são mais conhecidos (3)?**_

" **Então, isso distingue entre 1 e 2, por um lado, e 3 por outro lado", disse Harry. "Agora, precisamos de alguma maneira para distinguir entre 1 e 2. Magia desaparecendo, enfraquecimento do sangue, como podemos dizer a diferença?"**

" **Que tipo de encantos os estudantes costumavam lançar no primeiro ano em Hogwarts?" disse Draco. "Se eles pudessem lançar encantos muito mais poderosos, o sangue era mais forte"**

 **Harry Potter balançou a cabeça. "Ou a magia em si era mais forte. Precisamos descobrir uma maneira de dizer a diferença." Harry levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar nervosamente pela sala de aula. "Não, espere, isso ainda pode funcionar. Suponha que diferentes feitiços usem diferentes quantidades de energia mágica. Então, se a magia do ambiente se enfraqueceu, os feitiços poderosos morreriam primeiro, mas os feitiços que todos aprendem no primeiro ano permaneceriam o mesmo." O ritmo nervoso de Harry acelerou. "Não é um teste muito bom, é mais uma vez que a magia poderosa está sendo perdida contra toda a magia perdida, o sangue de alguém pode ser muito fraco para magias poderosas, mas forte o suficiente para feitiços fáceis ... Draco, você sabe se magos mais poderosos dentro de um** _ **a**_ _**única geração**_ **, como feiticeiros poderosos de apenas este século, eram mais poderosos quando crianças? Se o Senhor das Trevas lançasse o Encanto de Esfriamento quando ele tinha onze anos, ele poderia ter congelado toda a sala?"**

 **O rosto de Draco travou enquanto tentava se lembrar. "Não consigo lembrar de ouvir nada sobre o Lorde das Trevas, mas acho que Dumbledore deveria ter feito algo incrível em seus OWL de Transfiguração no quinto ano ... Eu acho que outros feiticeiros poderosos também eram bons em Hogwarts ..."**

 **Harry franziu o cenho, continuando a andar. "Eles poderiam apenas estar estudando muito. Ainda assim, se os alunos do primeiro ano aprendessem os mesmos feitiços e pareciam tão poderosos quanto agora, poderíamos chamar essa evidência fraca favorecendo 1 sobre 2 ... espere, espere". Harry parou onde ele estava parado. "Eu tenho outro teste que pode distinguir entre 1 e 2. Demoraria um tempo para explicar, ele usa algumas coisas que os cientistas sabem sobre sangue e herança, mas é uma pergunta fácil de perguntar. E se combinarmos o meu teste e o seu teste e ambos saem do mesmo jeito, é uma forte dica sobre a resposta". Harry quase correu de volta para a mesa, pegou o pergaminho e escreveu:**

 _ **B. Os antigos alunos do primeiro ano lançaram o mesmo tipo de feitiços, com o mesmo poder, como agora?**_ _**(Prova fraca para 1 em 2, mas o sangue também pode estar perdendo apenas a magia poderosa.)**_

 _ **C.** **Teste adicional que** **distingue 1 e 2** **usando o conhecimento científico do sangue, explicará mais tarde.**_

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry, "podemos pelo menos tentar dizer a diferença entre** **3** **, então vamos com isso imediatamente, podemos descobrir mais testes depois de fazermos os que já temos. Agora isso vai parecer um pouco estranho se Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter perguntem juntos, então aqui está minha ideia. Você vai percorrer Hogwarts e encontrar retratos antigos e perguntar-lhes sobre os feitiços que eles aprenderam a lançar durante seus primeiros anos. Eles são retratos logo eles não acharão que há algo estranho sobre Draco Malfoy fazendo isso. Eu vou pedir retratos recentes e pessoas vivas sobre feitiços que conhecemos, mas não podemos lançar, ninguém notará nada incomum se Harry Potter fizer perguntas estranhas. E eu terei que fazer pesquisas complicadas sobre magias esquecidas, então eu quero que você seja o único a reunir os dados que eu preciso para minha própria pergunta científica. É uma pergunta simples e você pode encontrar a resposta perguntando aos retratos. Você pode querer escrever isso, pronto?"**

 **Draco sentou-se novamente e procurou em sua bolsa por pergaminho e pena. Quando foi posto na mesa, Draco ergueu os olhos, o rosto determinado. "Continue."**

" **Encontre retratos que conhecessem um casal abortos casados - não faça essa cara, Draco, é uma informação importante. Basta perguntar retratos recentes que são Grifinórios ou algo assim. Encontre retratos que conhecessem um casal abortos casados o suficiente para conhecer os nomes de todas as suas crianças. Anote o nome de cada criança e se essa criança era um mago, um aborto ou um trouxa. Se eles não sabem se a criança era um aborto ou um trouxa, escreva 'não-bruxo'. Escreva isso para** _ **cada**_ **criança que o casal teve, não deixe nada de fora. Se o retrato só conhece o nome das crianças bruxas, não os nomes de** _ **todas**_ **as crianças, então não anote** _ **os**_ **dados desse casal. É muito importante que você só me traga dados de alguém que conhece** _ **todas**_ **as crianças que um casal de abortos teve, o bastante para conhecê-los todos pelo nome. Tente obter pelo menos quarenta nomes em total, se puder, e se você tiver tempo para mais, ainda melhor. Você conseguiu anotar tudo isso?"**

" **Repita", disse Draco, quando ele acabou de escrever e Harry repetiu.**

" **Eu anotei", disse Draco, "mas por quê"**

" **Isso tem a ver com um dos segredos do sangue que os cientistas já descobriram. Vou explicar quando você voltar. Vamos dividir e nos encontrar de volta aqui em uma hora, que seria 6:22 pm. Estamos prontos para ir?"**

 **Draco assentiu decisivamente. Tudo estava muito apressado, mas há muito tempo fora ensinado a se apressar.**

" **Então vá!", Disse Harry Potter e tirou o manto de capa e empurrou-o para a bolsa, que começou a comer e, sem sequer esperar que a bolsa terminasse, girou e começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção à porta da sala de aula, tropeçando uma mesa e quase caiu em sua pressa.**

 **No momento em que Draco conseguiu tirar o próprio manto e guardá-lo na bolsa, Harry Potter tinha ido embora.**

 **Draco quase correu pela porta.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Crença na crença

**Capítulo 22: Crença na crença**

 **"** **E então Janet era uma aborto"** **, disse o retrato de uma jovem curta com um chapéu dourado.**

 **Draco escreveu isso. Eram apenas vinte e oito, mas era hora de voltar e encontrar Harry.**

 **Ele precisava pedir a outros retratos para ajudar a traduzir, o inglês mudou muito, mas os retratos mais antigos descreveram os feitiços do primeiro ano que pareciam muito como os que tinham agora. Draco reconheceu cerca de metade deles e a outra metade não pareceu mais poderosa.**

 **A sensação doentia em seu estômago cresceu com cada resposta até que, finalmente, incapaz de tomar mais, ele tinha ido embora e perguntou a outros retratos, a pergunta estranha de Harry Potter sobre os casamentos de abortos. Os primeiros cinco retratos não conheciam ninguém e, finalmente, ele pediu a esses retratos para pedir a** _ **seus**_ **conhecidos para perguntar aos** _ **seus**_ **conhecidos e conseguiu encontrar algumas pessoas que realmente admitiam ser amigos com abortos.**

 **(O Sonserino do primeiro ano explicou que estava trabalhando em um projeto importante com um Corvinal e que o Corvinal lhe havia dito que eles precisavam dessas informações e depois fugirá sem dizer o porquê. Isso ganhou muitos olhares simpatéticos).**

 **Os pés de Draco eram pesados enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele deveria ter corrido, mas ele não conseguiu reunir a energia. Ele continuou pensando que ele não queria saber sobre isso, ele não queria se envolver em nada disso, ele não queria que isso fosse sua responsabilidade, apenas deixe Harry Potter fazê-lo, se a magia fosse desaparecer deixe Harry Potter cuidar disso ...**

 **Mas Draco sabia que não estava certo.**

 **Frio era as masmorras da Sonserina, cinzenta as paredes de pedra, Draco geralmente gostava da atmosfera, mas agora parecia muito como desvanecimento.**

 **Sua mão na maçaneta da porta, Harry Potter já estava dentro e esperando, vestindo sua capa.**

" **Os antigos feitiços do primeiro ano", disse Harry Potter. "O que você achou?"**

" **Eles não são mais poderosos do que os feitiços que usamos agora".**

 **O punho de Harry Potter atingiu uma mesa, forte. "Droga. Tudo bem. Meu próprio experimento foi um fracasso, Draco. Há algo chamado de Interstício de Merlin -"**

 **Draco bateu na testa, percebendo.**

 **"- que impede que alguém obtenha conhecimento de magias poderosas de livros, mesmo que você encontre e leia as notas de um poderoso bruxo, eles não terão sentido para você, ele deve passar de uma mente viva para outra. Eu não consegui encontrar quaisquer feitiços poderosos os quais tínhamos as instruções, mas não podíamos lançar. Mas se você não pode tirá-los de livros antigos, por que alguém incomodaria passá-los de boca em boca depois que eles pararam de funcionar? Você recebeu os dados dos casais de abortos? "**

 **Draco começou a entregar o pergaminho -**

 **Mas Harry Potter levantou a mão. "Lei da ciência, Draco. Primeiro, eu lhe digo a teoria e a previsão. Então, você me mostra os dados. Dessa forma, você sabe que não estou apenas inventando uma teoria para se adequar; você sabe que a teoria realmente previu os dados em Avanço. Eu tenho que explicar isso a você de qualquer maneira, então eu tenho que explicar isso antes de você me mostrar os dados. Essa é a regra. Então, coloque seu manto e vamos sentar".**

 **Harry Potter sentou-se em uma mesa com fragmentos de papel rasgados na superfície. Draco tirou o manto da bolsa do livro, puxou-o e sentou-se em frente de Harry do outro lado, dando ao papel uma expressão intrigada. Eles estavam dispostos em duas filas e as filas tinham cerca de vinte pedaços de tamanho.**

" **O segredo do sangue", disse Harry Potter, um olhar intenso em seu rosto, "é algo chamado de ácido desoxirribonucleico. Você não diz esse nome na frente de qualquer pessoa que não seja cientista. O ácido desoxirribonucleico é a receita que conta ao seu corpo como crescer, duas pernas, dois braços, curtos ou altos, se você tem olhos castanhos ou verde. É uma coisa material, você pode ver se você tem microscópios, que são como telescópios, apenas eles olham coisas que são muito pequenas em vez de muito longe. E essa receita tem duas cópias de tudo, sempre, caso uma cópia esteja quebrada. Imagine duas longas filas de pedaços de papel. Em cada lugar da fila, há dois pedaços de papel e quando você tem crianças, seu corpo seleciona um pedaço de papel aleatoriamente de cada lugar da fila e o corpo da mãe fará o mesmo, e a criança também recebe dois pedaços de papel em cada lugar da fila. Duas cópias de tudo, um de sua mãe, um de seu pai, e quando você tem filhos, eles recebem um pedaço de papel de você aleatoriamente em cada lugar".**

 **Enquanto Harry falava, seus dedos se aproximavam dos pedaços de papel emparelhados, apontando para uma parte da dupla quando ele disse "da sua mãe", o outro quando ele disse "do seu pai". E enquanto Harry falava sobre pegar um pedaço de papel ao acaso, sua mão tirou um nuque de suas vestes e a abriu; Harry olhou para a moeda e depois apontou para o pedaço de papel superior. Tudo sem uma pausa no discurso.**

" **Agora, quando se trata de ser curto ou alto, há muitos lugares na receita que fazem poucas diferenças. Então, se um pai alto se casa com uma mãe curta, a criança recebe alguns pedaços de papel dizendo ''alto'' e algumas peças de papel dizendo 'curto', e geralmente a criança acaba de tamanho médio. Mas nem sempre. Por sorte, a criança pode pegar um monte de pedaços dizendo 'alto' e poucos papéis falando 'curto' e crescendo bem alto. Você poderia ter um pai alto com cinco papéis dizendo 'alto' e uma mãe alta com cinco papéis dizendo 'alto' e por sorte surpreendente a criança recebe** _ **os dez**_ **papéis dizendo 'alto' e acaba mais alto do que os dois. Você vê? O sangue não é um fluido perfeito, não se mistura perfeitamente. O ácido desoxirribonucleico é composto por muitas pequenas peças, como um copo de seixos em vez de um copo de água. É por isso que uma criança nem sempre está exatamente no meio dos pais".**

 **Draco ouviu com a boca aberta. Como, no nome de Merlin, os trouxas acharam tudo isso? Eles podiam** _ **ver**_ **a receita?**

" **Agora", Harry Potter disse: "Suponha que, como com altura, há muitos pequenos lugares na receita onde você pode ter um pedaço de papel que diz 'magia' ou 'não magia'. Se você tiver bastante pedaços de papel dizendo 'magia' você é um mago, se você tem** _ **muitos**_ **pedaços de papel, você é um mago poderoso, se você tiver poucos você é um trouxa, e entre você é um aborto. Então, quando dois abortos se casam, na maioria das vezes, as crianças também devem ser um aborto, mas de vez em quando uma criança terá sorte e receberá a maioria dos papéis mágicos do pai** _ **e a**_ **maioria dos papéis mágicos da mãe e será forte o suficiente para ser um mago. Mas provavelmente não é muito poderoso. Se você começou com muitos feiticeiros poderosos e eles se casaram apenas um com o outro, eles permaneceriam poderosos. Mas se eles começaram a casar com nacidos-trouxa que eram um pouco mágicos, ou abortos... você vê? O sangue não se misturaria perfeitamente, seria um copo de seixos, não um copo de água, porque é assim que o sangue funciona. Assim você ainda veria feiticeiros poderosos de vez em quando, quando eles tiveram muitos papéis mágicos pela sorte. Mas eles não seriam tão poderosos quanto os feiticeiros mais poderosos do início".**

 **Draco assentiu lentamente. Ele nunca tinha ouvido isso explicado dessa maneira antes. Havia uma beleza surpreendente de como exatamente cabia.**

 _"_ _ **Mas",**_ **disse Harry. "Essa é apenas uma hipótese. Suponha que em vez disso, há apenas um único lugar na receita que faz você um mago. Apenas um lugar onde um pedaço de papel pode dizer 'magia' ou 'não magia'. E há duas cópias de tudo, sempre. Só há três possibilidades: ambas as cópias podem dizer 'magia'. Uma cópia pode dizer 'magia' e uma cópia pode dizer 'não magia'. Ou ambas as cópias podem dizer 'não magia'. Magos, Abortos e Trouxas. Duas cópias e você pode lançar feitiços, uma cópia e você ainda pode usar poções ou dispositivos mágicos, e zero cópias significa que você pode até ter problemas para olhar diretamente para a magia. Os nascidos-trouxa realmente não nasceriam para trouxas, eles nasceriam para dois abortos, dois pais cada um com uma cópia mágica que cresceu no mundo trouxa. Agora imagine uma bruxa que se casa com um aborto. Cada criança receberá um papel dizendo 'magia' da mãe, sempre, não importa qual parte é escolhida aleatoriamente, ambos dizem 'magia'. Mas, como lançar uma moeda, metade do tempo a criança receberá um papel falando 'magia' do pai e metade do tempo, a criança vai pegar o papel do pai dizendo 'não magia'. Quando uma bruxa se casa com um aborto, o resultado não será um monte de crianças magas fracas. Metade das crianças serão feiticeiros e bruxas tão poderosos quanto sua mãe, e metade das crianças serão abortos. Porque, se houver apenas** _ **um**_ **lugar na receita que faz de você um mago, então a magia não é como um copo de seixos que podem se misturar. É como uma única pedra mágica, uma pedra de feiticeiro".**

 **Harry arranjou três pares de papéis lado a lado. Em um par ele escreveu 'magia' e 'magia'. Em outro par, ele escreveu 'magia' apenas no papel superior. E o terceiro par ele deixou em branco.**

" **Nesse caso", disse Harry,** **"** **você tem duas pedras ou você não. Ou você é um mago ou não. Os feiticeiros poderosos se tornariam assim estudando mais e praticando mais. E se os feiticeiros forem inerentemente menos poderosos, não por causa de feitiços que estão sendo perdidos, mas porque as pessoas não conseguem lançá-los ... então, talvez eles estejam comendo alimentos errados ou algo assim. Mas se isso tem piorado há mais de oitocentos anos, então isso pode significar que a magia está desaparecendo do mundo".**

 **Harry arrumou outros dois pares de papéis lado a lado e tirou uma pena. Logo, cada par tinha um pedaço de papel dizendo 'magia' e o outro papel em branco.**

" **E isso me leva à previsão", disse Harry. "O que acontece quando dois abortos se casam. Jogue uma moeda duas vezes. Pode surgir cara e cara, cara e coroa, coroa e cara, ou coroa e coroa. Então, um quarto do tempo você receberá duas caras, um quarto de o tempo que você receberá duas coroas e a metade do tempo você receberá uma cara e uma coroa. Mesmo que dois abortos se casem. Um quarto das crianças apareceria magia e magia e seria feiticeiro. Um quarto viria não mágico e não mágico, e seriam trouxas. A outra metade seriam abortos. É um padrão muito antigo e muito clássico. Foi descoberto por Gregor Mendel, que não é esquecido, e foi a primeira sugestão descoberta para como a receita funcionou. Qualquer um que saiba algo sobre a ciência do sangue reconheceria esse padrão em um instante. Não seria exato, nem mais do que se você virar uma moeda duas vezes quarenta vezes, você sempre terá exatamente dez pares de duas cabeças. Se são sete ou treze feiticeiros de quarenta crianças isso será um indicador forte. Esse é o teste que eu fiz. Vamos ver seus dados."**

 **E antes que Draco pudesse pensar, Harry Potter tirou o pergaminho da mão de Draco.**

 **A garganta de Draco estava muito seca.**

 **Vinte e oito crianças.**

 **Ele não tinha certeza do número exato, mas tinha certeza de que um quarto tinha sido feiticeiro.**

" **Seis feiticeiros de vinte e oito crianças", disse Harry Potter depois de um momento. "Bem, isso é isso, então. E os primeiros ano têm lançando os mesmos feitiços no mesmo nível de poder há oito séculos. Seu teste e meu teste foram ambos da mesma maneira".**

 **Houve um longo silêncio na sala de aula.**

" **E agora?" Draco sussurrou.**

 **Ele nunca esteve tão aterrorizado.**

" **Ainda não é definitivo", disse Harry Potter. "Meu experimento falhou, lembre-se, preciso que você crie outro teste, Draco."**

" **Eu, eu ..." Draco disse. Sua voz estava quebrando. "Não posso fazer isso Harry, é demais para mim".**

 **O olhar de Harry era feroz. "Sim, você pode, porque você tem que pensar. Eu também pensei sobre isso, depois que eu descobri sobre o Interstício de Merlin. Draco, há alguma maneira de observar a força da magia diretamente? Alguma maneira que não tem conexão com o sangue dos feiticeiros ou os feitiços que aprendemos?"**

 **A mente de Draco estava apenas em branco.**

" **Tudo o que afeta a magia afeta os feiticeiros", disse Harry. "Mas, então, não podemos dizer se são os feiticeiros ou a magia. O que a mágica afeta que não é um feiticeiro?"**

" **Criaturas mágicas, obviamente", disse Draco sem sequer pensar nisso.**

 **Harry Potter sorriu lentamente. "Draco, isso é brilhante".**

 **É o tipo de pergunta estúpida que você só perguntaria em primeiro lugar se você tivesse sido criado por trouxas.**

 **Então a doença no estômago de Draco piorou quando ele percebeu o que significaria se as criaturas mágicas** _ **estivessem**_ **ficando mais fracas. Eles saberiam com certeza, então, que a magia estava desaparecendo, e havia uma parte de Draco que já tinha certeza de que era exatamente o que encontrariam. Ele não queria ver isso, ele não queria saber ...**

 **Harry Potter já estava a meio caminho da porta. "Vamos lá, Draco! Há um retrato não muito longe daqui, nós só pediremos que eles apontem alguém velho e descobrir imediatamente! Estamos escondidos, se alguém nos ver, podemos fugir! Vamos!"**

* * *

 **Não demorou muito depois disso.**

 **Era um retrato largo, mas as três pessoas nele estavam bastante apertadas. Havia um homem de meia idade do século XII, vestido com roupas pretas; que falou com uma jovem triste do século XIV, com cabelos que pareciam encolher constantemente sobre sua cabeça como se tivesse sido carregada por um feitiço estático; e ela falou com um ancião digno e temperado do século XVII com uma coroa dourada sólida; e ele eles podiam entender.**

 **Eles haviam perguntado sobre Dementadores.**

 **Eles perguntaram sobre fenixes.**

 **Eles perguntaram sobre dragões e trolls e elfos domésticos.**

 **Harry franziu a testa, apontou que as criaturas que precisavam de mais mágicas podiam simplesmente morrer completamente e perguntaram sobre as criaturas mágicas mais poderosas conhecidas.**

 **Não havia nada de desconhecido na lista, exceto por uma espécie de criatura escura chamada esqueletos mentais que o tradutor notou, finalmente foi exterminado por Harold Shea, e aqueles não pareciam mais assustadores que os Dementadores.**

 **As criaturas mágicas eram tão poderosas agora como sempre, aparentemente.**

 **A doença no estômago de Draco estava diminuindo, e agora ele se sentia confuso.**

" **Harry", Draco disse no meio do velho, traduzindo uma lista de todos os onze poderes dos Olhos do Espectador, "o que isso significa?"**

 **Harry ergueu o dedo e o velho terminou a lista.**

 **Então Harry agradeceu todos os retratos por ajudar - Draco, praticamente automático, fez isso também e mais graciosamente - e eles voltaram para a sala de aula.**

 **E Harry trouxe o pergaminho original com as hipóteses e começou a rabiscar.**

 _ **Observação:**_

 **A feitiçaria não é tão poderosa agora como era quando Hogwarts foi fundada.**

 **Hipóteses:**

 _ **1**_ _**.**_ **A própria magia está desaparecendo.** _ **  
**_ _ **2**_ _**.**_ **Os feiticeiros estão cruzando com trouxas e abortos.** _ **  
**_ _ **3**_ _**.**_ **O conhecimento para lançar feitiços poderosos está sendo perdido.** _ **  
**_ **4\. Os feiticeiros estão comendo alimentos errados como crianças, ou outra coisa, além do sangue, está tornando-os mais fracos.** _ **  
**_ **5\. A tecnologia trouxa interfere com a magia.** _ **(Desde há 800 anos?)**_ _**  
6\. Feiticeiros mais fortes estão tendo menos filhos.**_ _**(Draco = único filho? Verifique se 3 feiticeiros poderosos, Quirrell / Dumbledore / Lorde das Trevas, tiveram filhos.)**_

 _ **Testes:**_

 _ **A. Existem feitiços que conhecemos, mas não podemos lançar (1 ou 2) ou os feitiços perdidos não são mais conhecidos (3)?**_ _**Resultado**_ _ **: Inconclusivo devido ao Interstício de Merlin.**_ **Nenhum feitiço desconhecido conhecido, mas simplesmente podem não ter sido transmitido.**

 _ **B. Os antigos alunos do primeiro ano lançaram o mesmo tipo de feitiços, com o mesmo poder, como agora?**_ _**(Prova fraca para 1 em 2, mas o sangue também pode estar perdendo magia poderosa.)**_ _ **Resultado**_ _ **: mesmo nível de feitiços do primeiro ano, então, como agora.**_

 _ **C. Teste adicional que** **distingue entre (1) e (2) usando** **usando o conhecimento científico do sangue, explicará mais tarde.**_ _**Resultado**_ _ **: existe apenas um lugar na receita que faz você um assistente, e você tem dois artigos dizendo 'magia' ou você não os tem.**_

 **D. As criaturas mágicas estão perdendo seus poderes? Distingue 1 de (2 ou 3).** _ **Resultado:**_ _ **as**_ _ **criaturas mágicas parecem ser tão fortes como sempre.**_

" **A falhou", disse Harry Potter. "B é evidência fraca para 1 sobre 2. C falsifica 2. D falsifica 1. 4 foi improvável e B argumenta contra 4 também. 5 era improvável e D argumenta contra isso. 6 é falsificado junto com 2. Isso deixa 3. Interdição de Merlin ou não, na verdade não encontrei nenhum feitiço conhecido que não pudesse ser lançado. Então, quando você adiciona tudo, parece que o conhecimento está sendo perdido".**

 **E a armadilha fechou-se.**

 **Assim que o pânico desapareceu, assim que Draco entendeu que a magia** _ **não estava**_ **desaparecendo, demorou cinco segundos para perceber.**

 **Draco se afastou da escrivaninha e levantou-se tão forte que a cadeira esbarrou com um barulho no chão e caiu.**

" **Foi tudo apenas um truque estúpido, então".**

 **Harry Potter o encarou por um momento, ainda sentado. Quando falou, sua voz ficou quieta. "Foi um teste justo, Draco. Se tivesse surgido de maneira diferente, eu teria aceitado. Isso não é algo em que eu trapacearia. Nunca. Eu não olhei seus dados antes de fazer minhas previsões. Eu disse-lhe de antemão quando o Interstício de Merlin invalidou o primeiro experimento -"**

" **Oh", Draco disse, a raiva começando a entrar na voz dele, "você não sabia como tudo iria sair?"**

" **Eu não sabia nada que você não sabia", disse Harry ainda em silêncio. "Eu admito que eu suspeitava. Hermione Granger era muito poderosa, ela deveria ter sido quase mágica e não era, como um nascido-trouxa pode ser o melhor feiticeiro em Hogwarts? E ela está obtendo as melhores notas em seus trabalhos escritos também, é coincidência demais para uma garota ser a mais forte magicamente e academicamente, a menos que haja uma única causa. A existência de Hermione Granger apontou para haver apenas uma coisa que faz de você um mago, algo que você tem ou não, e as diferenças de poder decorrentes do quanto sabemos e quanto praticamos. E não havia diferentes classes para sangue puro e nascido-trouxa, e assim por diante. Havia muitas maneiras pelas quais o mundo não parecia do jeito que parecia se você estivesse certo. Mas Draco, eu não vi nada que você não pudesse ver também. Eu não fiz nenhum teste que eu não contei. Não lhe enganei, Draco. Queria que achássemos a resposta juntos. E nunca pensei que 'A magia pode estar desaparecendo do mundo' até você ter dito. Foi uma ideia assustadora para mim também."**

" **Seja como for", disse Draco. Ele estava trabalhando muito para controlar sua voz e não apenas começar a gritar com Harry. "Você afirma que não vai fugir e contar a mais alguém sobre isso".**

" **Não sem consultar você primeiro", disse Harry. Ele abriu as mãos em um gesto suplicante. "Draco, estou sendo tão bom quanto eu posso, mas o mundo acabou por não ser assim".**

" **Tudo bem. Então você e eu terminamos. Eu vou simplesmente me afastar e esquecer que alguma coisa já aconteceu".**

 **Draco girou, sentindo a sensação de queimação em sua garganta, a sensação de traição, e foi quando ele percebeu que ele realmente gostava de Harry Potter, e esse pensamento não o retardou por um momento quando ele caminhou em direção à porta da sala de aula.**

 **E a voz de Harry Potter veio, agora mais alta, e preocupada:**

" **Draco ... você não pode esquecer. Você não entende? Esse foi o seu sacrifício".**

 **Draco parou no portal e se virou. "** _ **Sobre o que**_ **você está falando?"**

 **Mas já havia uma frieza gelada na espinha de Draco.**

 **Ele sabia mesmo antes de Harry Potter ter dito isso.**

" **Para se tornar um cientista. Você questionou uma das suas crenças, não apenas uma pequena crença, mas algo que teve grande significado para você. Você fez experimentos, reuniu dados e o resultado provou que a crença estava errada. Você viu os resultados e entendeu o que eles significavam". A voz de Harry Potter estava vacilante. "Lembre-se, Draco, você não pode sacrificar uma verdadeira crença assim, porque os experimentos o confirmarão em vez de falsificá-lo. Seu sacrifício para se tornar um cientista foi a sua falsa crença de que o sangue do mago estava se misturando e ficando mais fraco".**

" **Isso não é verdade", disse Draco. "Eu não sacrifiquei a crença. Eu ainda acredito nisso!" Sua voz estava ficando cada vez mais alta, e o arrepio estava piorando.**

 **Harry Potter balançou a cabeça. Sua voz veio em um sussurro. "Draco ... desculpe, Draco, você não acredita, não mais". A voz de Harry levantou-se novamente. "Eu vou provar isso para você. Imagine que alguém lhe diz que eles estão mantendo um dragão em sua casa. Você diz que você quer vê-lo. Eles dizem que é um dragão invisível. Você diz bem, você vai escutar ele se mover. Eles dizem que é um dragão inaudível. Você diz que você vai jogar uma farinha de cozinhar no ar e ver o contorno do dragão. Eles dizem que o dragão é permeável à farinha. E o que diz é que eles sabem, antecipadamente, exatamente quais resultados experimentais eles terão que explicar. Eles sabem que tudo vai sair do jeito que acontece se não houver dragão, eles sabem antecipadamente quais as desculpas que eles terão que fazer. Então talvez eles digam que há um dragão. Talvez eles acreditam que eles acreditam que há um dragão, é chamado de crença em crença. Mas eles realmente não acreditam. Você pode se enganar sobre o que você acredita, a maioria das pessoas nunca percebe que há uma diferença entre acreditar e pensar que é bom acreditar isto." Harry Potter levantou-se da escrivaninha e deu alguns passos em direção a Draco. "E Draco, você não acredita mais no purismo do sangue, vou mostrar que você não. Se o purismo no sangue é verdadeiro, então Hermione Granger não faz sentido, então, o que poderia explicar ela? Talvez ela seja um órfão mágico criado por trouxas, assim como eu era ... Eu poderia ir a Granger e pedir para ver fotos de seus pais, para ver se ela se parece com eles. Você esperaria que ela pareça diferente? Devemos executar esse teste?"**

" **Eles a colocariam com parentes", Draco disse, sua voz tremendo. "Eles ainda parecerão com ela".**

" **Você vê. Você já sabe o resultado experimental que você terá que desculpar. Se você ainda acreditava no purismo do sangue, diria, com certeza, vamos dar uma olhada, eu aposto que ela não vai se parecer com seus pais, ela é muito poderosa para ser uma nascida-trouxa real -"**

" **Eles a colocariam com parentes!"**

" **Os cientistas podem fazer testes para verificar se alguém é o verdadeiro filho de um pai. Granger provavelmente faria isso se eu pagasse sua família o suficiente. Ela não teria medo dos resultados. Então, o que você espera que esse teste mostre? Diga-me para executá-lo e nós vamos. Mas você já sabe o que o teste irá dizer. Você sempre saberá. Você nunca poderá esquecer. Você pode** _ **desejar que**_ **você acredite no purismo do sangue, mas você sempre irá esperar e** _ **ver acontecer**_ **exatamente o que aconteceria se houvesse apenas uma coisa que o tornasse um mago. Esse foi o seu sacrifício para se tornar um cientista".**

 **A respiração de Draco era esfarrapada. "Você percebe o que você fez?" Draco avançou e ele agarrou Harry pelo colar de suas vestes. Sua voz aumentou para um grito, soou insuportavelmente alto na sala de aula fechada e no silêncio. "** _ **Você percebe o que fez?"**_

 **A voz de Harry estava trêmula. "Você tinha uma crença. A crença era falsa. Eu ajudei você a ver isso. O que é verdade já é assim, aceitar isso não piora -"**

 **Os dedos na mão direita de Draco apertaram-se em um punho e aquela mão subiu e explodiu imparável e deu um soco na mandíbula de Harry Potter com tanta força que o corpo dele foi jogado para uma mesa e depois para o chão.**

 _"_ _ **Idiota!"**_ **, Gritou Draco. "** _ **Idiota! Idiota!"**_

" **Draco", sussurrou Harry do chão, "Draco, desculpe, não pensei que isso acontecesse por meses, não esperava que você despertasse como cientista rapidamente, pensei que teria mais tempo para prepare você, ensine-lhe as técnicas que fazem com que dói menos para admitir que você está errado -"**

" **E o pai?" Draco disse. Sua voz tremia de raiva. "Você o prepararia ou simplesmente não se importou com o que aconteceria depois disso?"**

" **Você não pode dizer a ele!" Harry disse, sua voz aumentando de alarme. "Ele não é um cientista! Você prometeu, Draco!"**

 **Por um momento, o pensamento de que o Pai não sabia veio como um alívio.**

 **E então a raiva real começou a subir.**

" **Então você planejou que eu mentisse para ele e dissesse a ele que eu ainda acredito", Draco disse, tremendo a voz. "Eu sempre vou ter que mentir para ele, e agora, quando eu crescer, não posso ser um Comensal da Morte, e eu nem mesmo poderei dizer-lhe por que não".**

" **Se seu pai realmente te ama", sussurrou Harry do chão, "ele ainda vai te amar, mesmo que você não se torne um Comensal da Morte, e parece que seu pai realmente te ama, Draco -"**

 _"_ _ **Seu**_ **padrasto é um cientista", disse Draco. As palavras estão saindo como facas cortantes. "Se você não fosse cientista, ele ainda amaria você. Mas você seria um pouco menos especial para ele".**

 **Harry se encolheu. O menino abriu a boca, como se quisesse dizer "Desculpe-me", e depois fechei a boca, parecia pensar melhor, o que era muito inteligente dele ou muito sortudo, porque Draco poderia ter tentado matá-lo.**

" **Você deveria ter me avisado", disse Draco. Sua voz aumentou. "** _ **Você deveria ter me avisado!".**_

" **Eu ... eu avisei ... toda vez que eu falei sobre o poder, eu falei sobre o preço. Eu disse, você tem que admitir que está errado. Eu disse que este seria o caminho mais difícil para você. Este foi o sacrifício que alguém teve que fazer para se tornar um cientista. Eu disse, e se a experiência disser uma coisa e sua família e amigos dizem outra?"**

 _"_ _ **Você chama isso de advertência?"**_ **Draco estava gritando agora. "** _ **Você chama isso de aviso? Quando estamos fazendo um ritual que exige um sacrifício permanente?"**_

" **Eu ... eu ..." O menino no chão engoliu. "Eu acho que talvez não tenha sido claro. Desculpe. Mas o que pode ser destruído pela verdade deve ser".**

 **Acertá-lo não era suficiente.**

" **Você está errado sobre uma coisa", Draco disse, sua voz morta. "Granger não é o estudante mais forte em Hogwarts. Ela apenas recebe as melhores notas da aula. Você está prestes a descobrir a diferença".**

 **O choque repentino apareceu no rosto de Harry, e ele tentou se levantar rapidamente -**

 **Já era muito tarde para ele.**

 _"_ _ **Expelliarmus!"**_

 **A varinha de Harry voou pela sala.**

 _"_ _ **Gom jabbar!"**_

 **Uma pulseira de escuridão cheia de tinta atingiu a mão esquerda de Harry.**

" **Esse é um feitiço de tortura", disse Draco. "É para obter informações das pessoas. Eu vou deixar isso em você e trancar a porta atrás de mim quando eu for. Talvez eu defina o feitiço de bloqueio para desgastar depois de algumas horas. Talvez não desligue até você morrer aqui. Divirta-se".**

 **Draco moveu-se suavemente para trás, varinha ainda em Harry. A mão de Draco mergulhou, pegou seu livro, sem que sua mira vacilasse.**

 **A dor já estava mostrando no rosto de Harry Potter enquanto ele falava. "Malfoys estão acima das leis mágicas para menores de idade, eu acredito? Não é porque seu sangue é mais forte. É porque você já praticou. No começo, você era tão fraco quanto qualquer um de nós. Minha predição está errada?"**

 **A mão de Draco tremeu em sua varinha, mas sua mira permaneceu firme.**

" **Apenas para que você saiba", disse Harry com os dentes cerrados, "se você me dissesse que eu estava errada, eu teria ouvido. Eu nunca vou torturá-lo quando você me mostrar que eu estou errado. E você vai. Algum dia. Você foi despertado como cientista agora, e mesmo se você nunca aprender a usar seu poder, você sempre", Harry engasgou, "estará procurando, por maneiras de testar, suas crenças -"**

 **O recuo de Draco foi menos suave, agora, um pouco mais rápido, e ele teve que trabalhar para manter sua varinha em Harry enquanto ele se virou para abrir a porta e afastou-se da sala de aula.**

 **Então Draco voltou a fechar a porta.**

 **Ele lançou o encanto de bloqueio mais poderoso que conhecia.**

 **Draco esperou até ouvir o primeiro grito de Harry antes de lançar o** _ **Quietus.**_

 **E então ele se afastou.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Aaahhhhh! Finite Incantatem! Aaaahhh!"**_

 **A mão esquerda de Harry tinha sido colocada em uma panela de óleo cozinhando e deixada lá. Ele colocou tudo o que ele tinha no** _ **Finite**_ _ **Incantatem**_ **e ainda não estava funcionando.**

 **Algumas maldições exigiam contra-feitiços específicos ou você não podia desfazê-los, ou talvez fosse apenas que Draco fosse tão forte.**

 _"_ _ **Aaaaahhhh!"**_

 **A mão de Harry realmente estava começando a doer, agora, e isso estava interferindo com suas tentativas de pensar de forma criativa.**

 **Mas alguns gritos depois, Harry percebeu o que ele tinha que fazer.**

 **Sua bolsa, infelizmente, estava no lado errado de seu corpo, e levava alguma torção para alcançá-la, especialmente com o outro braço balançando em uma tentativa reflexa e imparável de tirar a fonte da dor. No momento em que ele conseguiu, seu outro braço decidiu jogar novamente a varinha.**

" **Kit médico! ahhhhh! Kit médico!"**

 **No chão, a luz verde era muito fraca para ver.**

 **Harry não aguentava. Ele não conseguiu rastejar. Ele rolou no chão para onde ele pensava que sua varinha estava, e não estava lá, e com uma mão ele conseguiu elevar-se alto o suficiente para ver sua varinha, e ele rolou lá, e pegou a varinha e voltou para onde o kit médico foi aberto. Havia também uma boa quantidade de gritos e um pouco de vômito.**

 **Levaram oito tentativas antes que Harry pudesse lançar** _ **Lumos.**_

 **E então, bem, o pacote não foi projetado para ser aberto com uma mão, porque todos os feiticeiros eram idiotas, por isso. Harry teve que usar os dentes e demorou um pouco antes que Harry finalmente conseguisse enrolar o Pano-Anula-Dor sobre a mão esquerda.**

 **Quando todo o sentimento em sua mão esquerda finalmente desapareceu, Harry deixou sua mente se separar e ficou imóvel no chão e chorou por um tempo.**

 _ **Bem,**_ **a mente de Harry disse silenciosamente para si mesmo, quando se recuperou o suficiente para pensar em palavras novamente.** _ **Valeu a pena?**_

 **Lentamente, a mão funcional de Harry alcançou uma mesa.**

 **Harry pôs-se em pé.**

 **Tomou uma respiração profunda.**

 **Exalou.**

 **Sorriu.**

 **Não foi muito feliz, mas foi um sorriso, no entanto.**

 **Obrigado, professor Quirrell, não poderia ter perdido sem você.**

 **Ele ainda não havia resgatado Draco, nem mesmo perto. Contrariamente ao que o próprio Draco poderia agora acreditar, Draco ainda era filho de um Comensal da Morte, total e por completo. Ainda um menino que cresceu pensando que 'estuprar' era algo que as crianças mais legais faziam. Mas foi um começo.**

 **Harry não podia afirmar que tudo tinha acontecido exatamente como planejado. Tudo foi tão completo no improviso. O** _ **plano**_ **não pedia que isso acontecesse até dezembro, aproximadamente, depois que Harry ter ensinado Draco as técnicas para não negar a evidência quando ele visse.**

 **Mas ele viu o olhar de medo no rosto de Draco, percebeu que Draco** _ **já**_ **estava levando a sério uma hipótese alternativa, e aproveitou o momento. Um caso de verdadeira curiosidade tinha o mesmo tipo de poder redentor na racionalidade que um caso de amor verdadeiro tinha nos filmes.**

 **Em retrospectiva, Harry deu-se horas para fazer a descoberta mais importante na história da magia e meses para romper as barreiras mentais subdesenvolvidas de um menino de onze anos. Isso poderia indicar que Harry tinha algum tipo de grande deficit cognitivo em relação à estimativa dos tempos de conclusão de uma tarefa.**

 **Harry estava indo para o inferno da ciência pelo que ele havia feito? Harry não tinha certeza. Ele conseguiu manter a mente de Draco na possibilidade de que a magia estava desaparecendo, certificando-se de que Draco realizaria a parte do experimento que pareceria apontar para essa direção. Ele esperou até depois de explicar a genética para induzir Draco a perceber sobre criaturas mágicas (embora Harry pensou em termos de artefatos antigos como o Chapéu de classificação, que ninguém mais poderia duplicar, mas que continuava a funcionar). Mas Harry não exagerou nenhuma evidência, não distorceu o significado de nenhum resultado. Quando o Interstício de Merlin invalidou o teste que deveria ter sido definitivo, ele disse a Draco e antemão.**

 **E então houve a parte** _ **depois**_ **disso ...**

 **Mas ele realmente não** _ **mentiu**_ **para Draco. Draco acreditava, e** _ **isso era verdade.**_

 **O fecho, reconhecidamente, não tinha sido divertido.**

 **Harry virou-se e cambaleou em direção à porta.**

 **Tempo para testar o feitiço de bloqueio de Draco.**

 **O primeiro passo foi simplesmente tentar girar a maçaneta da porta. Draco poderia estar blefando.**

 **Draco não estava blefando.**

 _"_ _ **Finite Incantatem"**_ **A voz de Harry apareceu bastante rouca, e ele sentiu que o feitiço não havia funcionado.**

 **Então, Harry tentou de novo, e naquela vez o feitiço ativou. Mas outro toque na maçaneta da porta mostrou que não funcionou. Não há surpresa ai.**

 **Hora de trazer as armas grandes. Harry respirou profundamente. Esse feitiço foi um dos mais poderosos que ele aprendeu até agora.**

 _"_ _ **Alohomora!"**_

 **Harry cambaleou um pouco depois de dizer isso.**

 **E a porta da sala ainda não abriu.**

 **Isso chocou Harry. Harry não estava planejando ir a nem perto do corredor proibido de Dumbledore, é claro. Mas um feitiço para abrir cadeados mágicos parecia ser um feitiço útil de qualquer maneira, e assim Harry o havia aprendido. O corredor proibido de Dumbledore pretendia atrair pessoas tão estúpidas que não percebiam que a segurança era pior do que o que Draco Malfoy poderia colocar?**

 **O medo estava rastejando no sistema de Harry. O cartaz no kit médico havia dito que o Pano-Anula-Dor só poderia ser usado com segurança por até trinta minutos. Depois disso, ele sairia automaticamente e não seria reutilizável por 24 horas. No momento, eram 6:51 da tarde. Ele colocou o Pano-Anula-Dor há cerca de cinco minutos.**

 **Então Harry deu um passo atrás e considerou a porta. Era um painel sólido de madeira de carvalho escuro, interrompido apenas pela maçaneta de latão metálica.**

 **Harry não conhecia nenhum feitiço explosivo ou cortante ou contusivo, e a transfiguração de explosivos teria violado a regra contra a transfiguração de coisas a serem queimadas. O ácido era um líquido e teria feito fumos ...**

 **Mas isso não era obstáculo para um** _ **pensador criativo.**_

 **Harry colocou sua varinha contra uma das dobradiças de bronze da porta e concentrou-se na forma de algodão como uma pura abstração além de qualquer algodão que existisse, e também no material puro além do padrão que o tornou uma dobradiça de bronze, e trouxe os dois conceitos em conjunto, forçando forma sobre a substância. Uma hora de prática de Transfiguração todos os dias durante um mês tinha elevado Harry até o ponto em que ele poderia Transfigurar um objeto de cinco centímetros cúbicos em menos de um minuto.**

 **Após dois minutos, a dobradiça não havia mudado.**

 **Quem criou o feitiço de bloqueio de Draco, também pensou nisso. Ou a porta fazia parte de Hogwarts e o castelo era imune.**

 **Um olhar mostrou que as paredes eram sólidas. Como era o chão. Assim como o teto. Você não poderia separadamente transfigurar uma parte de algo que era um todo sólido, Harry precisaria tentar Transfigurar a parede inteira, o que teria levado horas ou talvez dias de esforço contínuo, se ele pudesse fazer isso, e se o muro não fosse contíguo com o resto do castelo inteiro ...**

 **O vira-tempo de Harry não abriria até 9h. Depois disso, ele poderia voltar às 6 da noite, antes que a porta estivesse trancada.**

 **Quanto tempo duraria o período de tortura?**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Chegavam as lágrimas aos olhos dele novamente.**

 **Sua mente brilhantemente criativa tinha acabado de oferecer a sugestão engenhosa de que Harry pudesse cortar a mão usando a serra no conjunto de ferramentas armazenado em sua bolsa, o que doía, obviamente, mas poderia doer muito menos do que a dor que Draco estava impondo, já que os nervos seriam cortados; e ele tinha torniquetes no kit do curador.**

 **E essa era obviamente uma ideia horrível e estúpida de que Harry se arrependeria pelo resto de sua a vida.**

 **Mas Harry não sabia se ele poderia aguentar duas horas sob tortura.**

 **Ele queria** _ **sair**_ **desta sala de aula, ele queria sair desta sala de aula** _ **agora,**_ **ele não queria esperar aqui gritando por duas horas até que ele pudesse usar o vira-tempo, ele precisava** _ **sair**_ **e encontrar alguém para quebrar o feitiço de tortura de sua mão ...**

 _ **Pense!**_ **Harry gritou para o cérebro dele.** _ **Pense!**_ _**Pense!**_

* * *

 **O dormitório da Sonserina estava na maior parte vazio. As pessoas estavam no jantar. Por algum motivo, o próprio Draco não estava com muita fome.**

 **Draco fechou a porta ao seu quarto privado, trancou-o, trancou com um feitiço, lançou um encantamento de silenciamento, sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar.**

 **Não era justo.**

 **Não era justo.**

 **Foi a primeira vez que Draco** _ **perdeu**_ **, o pai advertiu-o de que perder de verdade machucaria a primeira vez que acontecesse, mas ele perdeu** _ **tanto**_ **, não era justo, não era justo para ele perder** _ **tudo**_ **na primeira vez que ele perdeu.**

 **Em algum lugar nas masmorras, um garoto que Draco realmente gostou estava gritando de dor. Draco nunca machucou ninguém de quem gostava antes. Punir pessoas que mereciam isso era suposto ser divertido, mas isso simplesmente o fazia sentia doente por dentro. O pai não o havia avisado sobre isso, e Draco se perguntou se era uma lição difícil que todos tinham que aprender quando cresciam, ou se Draco fosse apenas fraco.**

 **Draco desejou que fosse Pansy gritando. Isso teria se sentido melhor.**

 **E a pior parte foi saber que poderia ter sido um erro magoar Harry Potter.**

 **Quem mais estava lá para Draco agora? Dumbledore? Depois do que ele fez? Draco teria logo sido queimado vivo.**

 **Draco teria que voltar para Harry Potter porque não havia outro lugar para ele ir. E se Harry Potter dissesse que não o queria, então Draco não seria nada, apenas um garoto patético que nunca poderia ser um Comensal da Morte, nunca se juntar à facção de Dumbledore, nunca aprender a ciência.**

 **A armadilha estava perfeitamente configurada, perfeitamente executada. O pai advertiu Draco repetidamente que o que você sacrificou aos rituais escuros não poderia ser recuperado. Mas o pai não sabia que os trouxas malditos haviam inventado rituais que não precisavam de varas, rituais que você poderia ser enganado a fazer sem saber, e esse era apenas um dos terríveis segredos que os cientistas sabiam e o qual Harry Potter havia trazido com ele.**

 **Draco começou a chorar mais forte, então.**

 **Ele não queria isso, ele** _ **não queria isso,**_ **mas não havia como voltar atrás. Era tarde demais. Ele já era um cientista.**

 **Draco sabia que deveria voltar e libertar Harry Potter e pedir desculpas. Teria sido a coisa inteligente a fazer.**

 **Em vez disso, Draco ficou em sua cama e soluçou.**

 **Ele já havia machucado Harry Potter. Pode ser a única vez que Draco chegaria a machucá-lo, e ele teria que aguentar aquela lembrança pelo resto de sua vida.**

 **Deixe-o continuar gritando.**

* * *

 **Harry deixou cair os restos de sua serra no chão. As dobradiças de bronze tornaram-se impermeáveis, nem mesmo arranhadas, e Harry estava começando a suspeitar que mesmo o ato de desespero de tentar transformar ácido ou explosivos não teria conseguido abrir essa porta. No lado positivo, a tentativa havia destruído a serra.**

 **Seu relógio disse que era 7:02 pm, com menos de quinze minutos faltando, e Harry tentou lembrar se havia outras coisas afiadas em sua bolsa que precisava destruir, e sentiu um novo ataque de lágrimas. Se ao menos, quando seu vira-tempo se abrisse, ele poderia voltar e** _ **evitar**_ **-**

 **E foi quando Harry percebeu que ele estava sendo** _ **bobo**_ **.**

 **Não era a primeira vez que ele estava trancado em uma sala.**

 **A professora McGonagall já lhe havia dito a maneira correta de fazer isso.**

 **... ela também lhe disse para não usar o vira-tempo para esse tipo de coisa.**

 **A professora McGonagall perceberia que esta ocasião realmente justificava uma exceção especial? Ou simplesmente tomaria o vira-tempo dessa vez?**

 **Harry recolheu todas as suas coisas, todas as evidências, em sua bolsa. Um** _ **Scourgify**_ **cuidou do vômito no chão, embora não o suor que tinha molhado suas vestes. Ele deixou as mesas derrubadas viradas, não era importante o suficiente para valer a pena fazer com uma mão.**

 **Quando ele terminou, Harry olhou para o relógio. 7:04 pm.**

 **E então Harry esperou. Segundos passaram, como se fossem anos.**

 **Às 19h07, a porta se abriu.**

 **O rosto de barbudo do professor Flitwick parecia bastante preocupado. "Você está bem, Harry?" disse a voz estridente do Chefe de Casa da Corvinal. "Eu recebi uma nota dizendo que você estava trancado aqui"**


	24. Capítulo 23: Hipótese da Inteligência Ma

**Capítulo 23:** **Hipótese da Inteligência Maquiavélica**

 **Draco esperou em uma pequena alcova com janelas que encontrou perto do Grande Salão, com o estômago revirando.**

 **Haveria um preço, e não seria pequeno. Draco sabia disso assim que ele acordara e percebeu que não se atrevia a entrar no Grande Salão para o café da manhã, porque ele poderia ver Harry Potter e Draco não sabia o que aconteceria depois disso.**

 **Passos se aproximaram.**

" **Aqui, está", disse a voz de Vincent. "Agora, o chefe não está de bom humor hoje, então é melhor tomar cuidado".**

 **Draco iria esfolar aquele idiota vivo e devolver o corpo esfolado com um pedido por um servo mais inteligente, como um gerbil morto.**

 **Um conjunto de passos saiu, e o outro conjunto de passos aproximou-se.**

 **A agitação no estômago de Draco piorou.**

 **Harry Potter apareceu. Seu rosto era cuidadosamente neutro, mas suas vestes com aparas azuis pareciam estranhamente torcidas, como se não tivessem sido colocadas bem -**

 _"_ _ **Sua mão",**_ **Draco disse sem pensar.**

 **Harry ergueu o braço esquerdo, como se estivesse olhando ele mesmo.**

 **A mão pendia de forma limpa, como algo morto.**

" **Madame Pomfrey disse que não é permanente", disse Harry calmamente. "Ela disse que deve se recuperar quando as aulas começam amanhã".**

 **Por um instante, a notícia veio como um alívio.**

 **E então Draco percebeu.**

" **Você foi para Madame Pomfrey", sussurrou Draco.**

" **É claro que eu fui", disse Harry Potter, como se estivesse falando o óbvio. "Minha mão não estava funcionando".**

 **Draco começava lentamente a perceber como ele havia sido um** _ **absoluto tolo**_ **, muito pior do que os Sonserinos mais antigos que ele havia destruído.**

 **Ele tinha dado por certo que ninguém iria às autoridades quando um Malfoy fizesse algo com eles. Que ninguém desejaria o olhar de Lucius Malfoy sobre eles, nunca.**

 **Mas Harry Potter não era um pequeno Lufa-lufa assustado tentando ficar fora do jogo. Ele já estava jogando, e o olho de pai já estava sobre ele.**

" **O que mais disse Madame Pomfrey?" disse Draco, seu coração na garganta.**

" **O professor Flitwick disse que o feitiço lançado na minha mão tinha sido uma maldição de tortura das trevas e negócios extremamente sérios, e que se recusar a dizer quem o fizera era absolutamente inaceitável".**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

" **E depois?" Draco disse com a voz tremendo.**

 **Harry Potter sorriu ligeiramente. "Me desculpei profundamente, o que fez o professor Flitwick parecer muito severo e, então, falei ao professor Flitwick que tudo era, de fato, negócios extremamente sérios, secretos e delicados, e que eu já havia informado o diretor sobre o projeto".**

 **Draco ofegou. "Não! Flitwick não vai apenas aceitar isso! Ele vai verificar com Dumbledore!"**

" **De fato", disse Harry Potter. "Fui prontamente levado para o escritório do diretor".**

 **Draco estava tremendo agora. Se Dumbledore levou Harry Potter ante o Wizengamoto, de bom grado ou de outra forma, e teve o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu testificar sob Veritaserum que Draco o torturou ... muitas pessoas adoravam Harry Potter, o Pai poderia** _ **perder**_ **esse voto ...**

 **O pai pode convencer Dumbledore a não fazer isso, mas** _ **custaria.**_ **Um custo terrivelmente alto. O jogo tinha regras agora, você não poderia apenas ameaçar alguém ao acaso mais. Mas Draco tinha entrado nas mãos de Dumbledore por sua própria vontade. E Draco era um refém muito valioso.**

 **Embora, como que Draco não poderia ser um Comensal da Morte agora, ele não era tão valioso quanto o pai pensava.**

 **O pensamento rasgou seu coração como um charme de corte.**

" **Então o que?" sussurrou Draco.**

" **Dumbledore deduziu imediatamente que foi você. Ele sabia que estávamos associando".**

 **O pior cenário possível. Se Dumbledore não tivesse adivinhado quem o fez, talvez ele não tenha se arriscado a usar Legilimência apenas para descobrir ... mas se Dumbledore** _ **soubesse ...**_

" **E?" Draco forçou a palavra.**

" **Nós conversamos um pouco".**

" **E?"**

 **Harry Potter sorriu. "E expliquei que seria no seu melhor interesse não fazer nada".**

 **A mente de Draco encontrou uma parede de tijolos e se esborrachou. Ele apenas olhou para Harry Potter com a boca pendurada como um idiota.**

 **Demorou muito tempo para Draco lembrar.**

 **Harry conhecia o misterioso segredo de Dumbledore, o segredo que Snape usava como segurança.**

 **Draco poderia ver isso agora. Dumbledore parecia todo severo, escondendo sua ânsia enquanto explicava a Harry como a situação era terrivelmente grave.**

 **E Harry falando educadamente a Dumbledore para manter a boca fechada se soubesse o que era bom para ele.**

 **O pai advertiu Draco contra pessoas assim, pessoas que poderiam te arruinar e ainda ser tão simpático que era difícil odiá-las corretamente.**

" **Depois disso", disse Harry "o diretor disse ao professor Flitwick que este era, de fato, um assunto secreto e delicado do qual ele já havia sido informado, e que ele não pensava que pressioná-lo neste momento, ajudaria a mim ou a qualquer um. O professor Flitwick começou a dizer algo sobre a conspiração usual do diretor indo muito longe, e eu tive que interromper nesse ponto e explicar que tinha sido minha** _ **própria**_ **ideia e que o diretor não me obrigou, então o professor Flitwick girou e começou a** _ **me**_ _ **dar um sermão**_ **e o diretor o interrompeu e disse que o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, estava condenado a ter aventuras estranhas e perigosas e que eu estaria mais seguro se eu entrasse neles por conta própria em vez de esperar elas acontecerem por acidente, e isso era quando o professor Flitwick levantou as mãos e começou a gritar com uma voz aguda contra os** _ **dois**_ **sobre como ele não se importava com o que estivéssemos tramando juntos, mas que isso nunca mais aconteceria novamente enquanto eu estivesse na Corvinal ou ele teria que me expulsar da Corvinal e eu poderia ir para a Grifinória, que era onde todo esse '** _ **Dumbledorear'**_ **pertencia -"**

 **Harry estava dificultando que Draco o odiasse.**

" **De qualquer forma", disse Harry, "eu não quero ser tirado da Corvinal, então eu prometi ao Professor Flitwick que nada assim aconteceria novamente, e se acontecesse, eu simplesmente lhe diria quem fez".**

 **Os olhos de Harry deveriam frios. Eles não estavam. A voz deveria ter tornado uma ameaça mortal. Não era.**

 **E Draco viu a questão que deveria ter sido óbvia e matou o clima em um instante.**

" **Por que ... você não?"**

 **Harry caminhou até a janela, no pequeno feixe de luz solar que brilhava na alcova, e virou a cabeça para fora, em direção ao terreno verde de Hogwarts. O Sol brilhava sobre ele, em suas vestes, em seu rosto.**

" **Por que eu não?" Harry disse. Sua voz pegou. "Eu acho que eu simplesmente não consegui me irritar com você. Eu sabia que eu tinha machucado você primeiro. Eu nem vou chamar isso justo, porque o que eu fiz com você foi pior do que o que você fez comigo".**

 **Era como correr contra outra parede de tijolos. Harry poderia ter falado grego arcaico por tudo que Draco entendera então.**

 **A mente de Draco arrumou padrões e apareceu em branco. A declaração era uma concessão que não tinha sido no melhor interesse de Harry. Não era mesmo o que Harry deveria dizer para fazer de Draco um servo mais leal, agora que Harry tinha poder sobre ele. Para isso Harry deveria enfatizar o quão gentil ele tinha sido, não quanto ele machucará Draco.**

" **Mesmo assim", disse Harry, e agora sua voz era mais baixa, quase um sussurro, "por favor, não faça isso de novo, Draco. Doeu, e não tenho certeza de poder te perdoar pela segunda vez. Eu não tenho certeza de que eu poderia querer".**

 **Draco simplesmente não entendeu.**

 **Harry estava tentando ser** _ **amigo**_ **dele?**

 **Não havia como Harry Potter ser burro o suficiente para acreditar que ainda era possível depois do que ele havia feito.**

 **Você poderia ser amigo e aliado de alguém, como Draco tinha tentado fazer com Harry, ou você poderia destruir sua vida e não lhes deixar outras opções. Não ambos.**

 **Mas então Draco não entendeu o que mais Harry** _ **poderia**_ **tentar.**

 **E um pensamento estranho veio a Draco, então, algo que Harry continuou falando sobre ontem.**

 **E o pensamento foi:** _ **Teste-o.**_

 _ **Você foi despertado como cientista agora,**_ **Harry havia dito,** _ **e mesmo se você nunca aprender a usar seu poder, você sempre estará procurando maneiras de testar suas crenças ...**_ **Essas palavras ameaçadoras, faladas em suspiros de agonia, haviam corrido pela mente de Draco.**

 **Se Harry** _ **estava**_ **fingindo ser o amigo arrependido que acidentalmente machucou alguém ...**

" **Você planejou o que você fez comigo!" Draco disse, conseguindo colocar uma nota de acusação em sua voz. "Você não fez isso porque ficou com raiva, você fez isso porque queria!"**

 _ **Louco,**_ **Harry Potter diria, é** _ **claro que eu planejei, e agora você é meu -**_

 **Harry voltou para Draco. "O que aconteceu ontem não era o plano", disse Harry, sua voz parecia ficar presa na garganta. "O plano era que eu lhe ensinasse por que você sempre era melhor conhecendo a verdade e então tentaríamos juntos descobrir a verdade sobre o sangue, e qualquer que fosse a resposta iríamos aceitá-la. Ontem eu ... precipitei coisas."**

" **Sempre melhor saber a verdade", disse Draco friamente. "Como se você me fez um favor"** _ **.**_

 **Harry assentiu, explodindo completamente a mente de Draco e disse: "E se Lucius encontrar a mesma ideia que eu tive, que o problema é que feiticeiros mais forte tem menos filhos? Ele pode começar um programa para pagar sangue mais forte para ter mais filhos. De fato, se o purismo no sangue estava certo, é exatamente o que Lucius deveria estar fazendo - abordando o problema do seu lado, onde ele pode fazer as coisas acontecerem imediatamente. Agora, Draco, você é o único amigo que Lucius tem que tentaria parar ele, impedir que ele desperdiçasse o esforço, porque você é o único que conhece a verdade real e pode prever os resultados reais".**

 **O pensamento veio a Draco que Harry Potter tinha sido criado em um lugar tão estranho que ele agora era efetivamente uma criatura mágica e não um mago. Draco simplesmente não conseguiu adivinhar o que Harry diria ou faria em seguida.**

 _"_ _ **Por quê?"**_ **Draco disse. Colocar dor e traição em sua voz não era difícil. "Por que você fez isso? Qual era o seu plano?"**

" **Bem", disse Harry, "você é o herdeiro de Lucius, e acredite ou não, Dumbledore pensa que eu pertenço a ele. Então, poderíamos crescer e lutar suas batalhas um contra o outro, ou podemos fazer outra coisa".**

 **Lentamente, a mente de Draco envolveu isso. "Você quer provocar uma briga até a morte entre eles, e depois apoderar-se do poder depois que ambos estão exaustos". Draco sentiu um tom frio no peito. Ele teria** _ **que**_ **tentar e parar isso, não importa o custo para si mesmo -**

 **Mas Harry balançou a cabeça. "Estrelas acima, não!"**

" **Não...?"**

" **Você não concordaria com isso e nem eu", disse Harry. "Este é o nosso mundo, não queremos rompê-lo. Mas imagine, digamos, Lucius pensou que a Conspiração era sua ferramenta e você estava do lado dele, Dumbledore pensou que a Conspiração era minha ferramenta e eu estava do lado dele, Lucius pensou que você me transformou e Dumbledore acreditava que a Conspiração era minha, Dumbledore pensou que eu tinha transformado você e Lucius acreditava que a Conspiração era sua, e que ambos nos ajudariam, mas apenas de maneira que o outro não perceberia."**

 **Draco não teve que fingir ficar sem palavras.**

 **O pai já o havia levado para ver uma peça chamada** _ **A Tragédia da Luz**_ **, sobre esse Sonserino** _ **incrivelmente**_ **inteligente, chamado Light, que se propôs a purificar o mundo do mal usando um anel antigo que poderia matar alguém cujo nome e rosto ele conhecia e quem tinha sido oposto por outro Sonserino incrivelmente inteligente, um vilão chamado Lawliet, que usava um disfarce para esconder seu verdadeiro rosto; e Draco tinha gritado e aplaudido em todas as partes certas, especialmente no meio; e então a peça terminou tristemente e Draco ficou extremamente desapontado e o pai indicou suavemente que a palavra "Tragédia" estava bem no título.**

 **Depois, o pai perguntou a Draco se ele entendeu por que eles tinham ido para ver essa peça.**

 **Draco tinha dito que era para ensiná-lo a ser tão esperto como Light e Lawliet quando ele crescesse.**

 **O pai havia dito que Draco não poderia estar mais errado, e apontou que, enquanto Lawliet tinha escondido habilmente seu rosto, não havia nenhuma boa razão para ele dizer a Light seu** _ **nome**_ **. O pai então passou a demolir quase todas as partes da peça, enquanto Draco escutava com os olhos cada vez mais abertos. E o pai terminou dizendo que as peças como esta** _ **sempre**_ **eram irreais, porque se o dramaturgo soubesse o que alguém** _ **realmente**_ **tão inteligente quanto Light** _ **realmente**_ **faria, o dramaturgo tentaria conquistar o mundo em vez de simplesmente escrever peças sobre isso.**

 **Foi quando o pai disse a Draco sobre a Regra de Três, que era que qualquer trama que exigisse mais de três coisas diferentes para acontecer nunca funcionaria na vida real.**

 **O pai explicou** _**ainda**_ _ **, mais uma**_ _**vez**_ **, que como apenas um tolo tentaria uma trama** _ **tão complicada quanto possível**_ **, o limite real era de dois.**

 **Draco nem sequer conseguiu encontrar palavras para descrever a enorme impossibilidade do plano mestre de Harry.**

 **Mas era** _ **apenas**_ **o tipo de erro que você faria se você não tivesse nenhum mentor e pensou que era esperto e tinha aprendido a planear assistindo peças.**

" **Então," disse Harry, "o que você acha do plano?"**

" **É inteligente ..." Draco disse lentamente. Gritando** _ **brilhante!**_ **e com um suspiro de admiração teria parecido muito suspeito. "Harry, posso fazer uma pergunta?"**

" **Claro", disse Harry.**

" **Por que você comprou o Granger uma bolsa cara?"**

" **Para não mostrar ressentimento", disse Harry imediatamente. "Embora eu espero que ela também se sentirá estranha se ela recusar pequenos pedidos que eu fiz nos próximos dois meses".**

 **E foi quando Draco percebeu que Harry realmente** _ **estava**_ **tentando ser seu amigo.**

 **O movimento de Harry contra Granger foi inteligente, talvez até brilhante. Faça seu inimigo não suspeitar de você** _ **e**_ **coloque-os em sua dívida de forma amigável para que você possa manobrá-los** **na posição certa,** _ **apenas perguntando-lhes**_ **. Draco não poderia ter se safado com isso, seu alvo teria ficado muito suspeito, mas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu** _ **poderia.**_ **Então, o primeiro passo do enredo de Harry era dar ao seu inimigo um presente caro, Draco não teria pensado nisso, mas poderia** _ **funcionar ...**_

 **Se você fosse o inimigo de Harry, suas tramas poderiam ser difíceis de ver no início, talvez fossem estúpidas, mas seu raciocínio ficaria** _ **sensato**_ **uma vez que você entendesse, você compreenderia que ele estava tentando machucá-lo.**

 **A maneira como Harry estava atuando em direção a Draco agora** _ **não**_ **fazia sentido.**

 **Porque se você fosse o** **Harry** _ **,**_ **então ele tentaria ser seu amigo da maneira mais incomum, incompreensível, que ele tinha sido criado por trouxas para fazer, mesmo que isso significasse destruir toda sua vida.**

 **O silêncio se estendeu.**

" **Eu sei que abusei terrivelmente de nossa amizade", disse Harry finalmente. "Mas, por favor, perceba, Draco, que no final, eu queria que os dois achássemos a verdade juntos. Isso é algo que você pode perdoar?"**

 **Um garfo com dois caminhos, mas com apenas um caminho fácil de voltar depois, se Draco mudasse de ideia ...**

" **Eu acho que eu entendo o que você estava tentando fazer", Draco mentiu, "então sim".**

 **Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram. "Estou feliz em ouvir isso, Draco", ele disse suavemente.**

 **Os dois estudantes estavam naquela alcova, Harry ainda mergulhava no sol solitário, Draco na sombra.**

 **E Draco percebeu com uma nota de horror e desespero, que, embora fosse um destino terrível ser o amigo de Harry, Harry agora tinha tantas avenidas diferentes para ameaçar Draco que ser seu inimigo seria ainda** _ **pior**_ **.**

 **Provavelmente.**

 **Talvez.**

 **Bem, ele sempre poderia mudar para ser inimigo mais tarde ...**

 **Ele estava condenado.**

" **Então", disse Draco. "O que agora?"**

" **Nós estudamos novamente no próximo sábado?"**

" **É melhor não ir como o último"**

" **Não se preocupe, não vai", disse Harry. "Mais alguns sábados assim e você estaria à minha frente"** _ **.**_

 **Harry riu. Draco não.**

" **Ah, e antes que você vá", disse Harry, e sorriu timidamente. "Sei que é um momento ruim, mas queria pedir conselhos sobre uma coisa".**

" **Tudo bem", Draco disse, ainda um pouco distraído com a última declaração.**

 **Os olhos de Harry se tornaram intencionais. "Comprar aquela bolsa para Granger consumiu a maior parte do ouro que consegui roubar do meu cofre Gringotts"**

 **O que.**

 **"- e McGonagall tem a chave de abóbada, ou Dumbledore agora, talvez. E eu estava prestes a lançar uma trama que poderia levar algum dinheiro, então eu estava pensando se você sabe como eu posso obter acesso -"**

" **Eu vou emprestar-lhe o dinheiro", disse a boca de Draco em puro reflexo existencial.**

 **Harry pareceu surpreso, mas de uma maneira satisfeita. "Draco, você não precisa ..."**

" **Quanto?"**

 **Harry nomeou o valor e Draco não conseguiu evitar que o choque se mostrava no rosto. Isso era quase todo o dinheiro que o Pai havia dado a Draco para durar todo o ano, Draco ficaria com apenas alguns Galeões -**

 **Então, Draco se chutou mentalmente. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era escrever para o pai e explicar que o dinheiro havia desaparecido porque ele conseguiu** _ **emprestar a Harry Potter,**_ **e o pai lhe enviaria uma nota de felicitações especial escrita com tinta dourada, um gigante Sapo de chocolate que levaria duas semanas para comer e dez vezes mais Galeões no caso de Harry Potter precisar de outro empréstimo.**

" **É demais, não é", disse Harry. "Desculpe, não deveria ter perguntado -"**

" **Com licença, eu sou um Malfoy, você sabe", disse Draco. "Eu estava apenas surpreso que você queria tanto".**

" **Não se preocupe", Harry Potter disse alegremente. "Não é nada que ameace os interesses de sua família, é apenas eu sendo maligno".**

 **Draco assentiu. "Não há problema, então. Você quer ir buscá-lo agora?"**

" **Claro", disse Harry.**

 **Quando eles saíram da alcova e começaram a se dirigir para as masmorras, Draco não pôde deixar de perguntar: "Então, você pode me dizer para quem essa trama é?"**

" **Rita Skeeter".**

 **Draco pensou algumas palavras muito ruins para si mesmo, mas era muito tarde para dizer não.**

* * *

 **Quando chegaram às masmorras, Draco começou a juntar os pensamentos novamente.**

 **Ele** _ **estava**_ **tendo problemas para odiar Harry Potter. Harry estava tentando ser amigável, ele era apenas insano.**

 **E isso não iria parar a vingança de Draco nem diminuí-la.**

" **Então", disse Draco, depois de olhar em volta para se certificar de que ninguém estava perto. Suas vozes seriam ambas turvas, é claro, mas nunca dói ser cauteloso. "Eu estive pensando. Quando trouxemos novos recrutas para a Conspiração, eles terão que pensar que somos iguais. Caso contrário, só levaria um deles a explodir o argumento para o Pai. Você já trabalhou isso, certo?"**

" **Naturalmente", disse Harry.**

 _"_ _ **Será**_ **que seremos iguais?" disse Draco.**

" **Infelizmente eu acredito que não", disse Harry. Estava claro que ele estava tentando soar gentil, e também claro que ele estava tentando suprimir uma boa condescendência e não teve sucesso. "Desculpe, Draco, mas você nem sequer sabe o que a palavra Bayesiana no nome 'Conspiração Bayesiana' significa agora. Você vai ter que estudar por meses antes de aceitarmos alguém novo, apenas para que você possa colocar uma boa frente".**

" **Porque não conheço ciência suficiente", disse Draco, mantendo sua voz neutra com cuidado.**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça nisso. "O problema não é que você ignora coisas científicas específicas como o ácido desoxirribonucléico. Isso não impedirá que você seja meu igual. O problema é que você não é treinado nos métodos de racionalidade, o conhecimento secreto mais profundo por trás de como todas essas descobertas foram feitas em primeiro lugar. Vou tentar ensinar você, mas eles são muito mais difíceis de aprender. Pense no que fizemos ontem, Draco. Sim, você fez algum trabalho. Mas eu foi o único no controle. Você respondeu algumas das perguntas. Eu perguntei todas elas. Você ajudou a empurrar. Eu fiz a direção sozinho. E sem os métodos de racionalidade, Draco, você não pode dirigir a Conspiração, onde ela precisa ir."**

" **Entendo", disse Draco, sua voz parece decepcionada.**

 **A voz de Harry tentou diminuir ainda mais. "Vou tentar respeitar sua experiência, Draco, sobre assuntos como interações interpessoais. Mas você também precisa respeitar meus conhecimentos, e não há como você ser meu igual quando se trata de dirigir a Conspiração. Você só foi um cientista por um dia, você conhece um segredo sobre o ácido desoxirribonucléico e você não é treinado em nenhum dos métodos de racionalidade".**

" **Eu entendo", disse Draco.**

 **E ele entendia.**

 _ **Pessoas,**_ **Harry havia dito. Adquirir** **o controle da Conspiração provavelmente nem seria difícil. E depois, ele mataria Harry Potter apenas para ter certeza -**

 **A memória levantou-se em Draco de quão doente havia se sentido naquela noite, sabendo que Harry estava gritando.**

 **Draco pensou em mais palavras ruins.**

 **Bem. Ele** _ **não**_ **mataria Harry. Harry tinha sido criado por trouxas, não era culpa dele que ele estava louco.**

 **Em vez disso, Harry viveria, apenas para que Draco pudesse dizer-lhe que tudo tinha sido para o bem de Harry, na verdade, ele deveria estar agradecido -**

 **E, com uma onda repentina de prazer surpreso, Draco percebeu que realmente** _ **era**_ **para o próprio bem de Harry. Se Harry tentasse cumprir seu plano de levar Dumbledore e o Pai por tolos, ele** _ **morreria.**_

 **Isso tornou tudo** _ **perfeito.**_

 **Draco tiraria todos os sonhos de Harry dele, assim como Harry tinha feito com ele.**

 **Draco diria a Harry que tinha sido por seu próprio bem, e seria absolutamente verdade.**

 **Draco usaria a Conspiração e o poder da ciência para purificar o mundo mágico, e o pai ficaria tão orgulhoso dele como se ele tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte.**

 **As tramas do mal de Harry Potter seriam frustradas, e as forças do direito prevaleceriam.**

 **A vingança perfeita.**

 **A menos que...**

 _ **Apenas finja estar fingindo ser um cientista,**_ **Harry havia dito a ele.**

 **Draco não tinha palavras para descrever exatamente o que estava errado com a mente de Harry -**

 **(já que Draco nunca tinha ouvido o termo "** _ **profundidade de recursão"**_ **)**

 **\- mas ele poderia adivinhar o tipo de tramas que implicava.**

 **... a não ser que tudo fosse exatamente o que Harry** _ **queria que**_ **Draco fizesse como parte de alguma trama ainda** _ **maior**_ **que Draco cairia** _ **diretamente**_ **, tentando frustrar esta, Harry poderia mesmo** _ **saber**_ **que seu plano não era possível, talvez não tivesse mais propósito,** _ **exceto**_ **atraindo Draco para frustrar ele -**

 **Não. Neste caminho só resta** _ **loucura.**_ _**Tinha**_ **que haver um limite. O próprio Lorde das Trevas não tinha sido** _ **tão**_ **controverso. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece na vida real, apenas nas inúteis histórias de dormir do pai sobre gárgulas** **tolas que sempre acabaram promovendo os planos do herói sempre que tentaram detê-lo.**

* * *

 **E ao lado de Draco, Harry caminhou com um sorriso no rosto, pensando nas origens evolutivas da inteligência humana.**

 **No início, antes que as pessoas entendessem bem como a evolução funcionava, eles tinham pensado em ideias loucas, como** _ **a inteligência humana evoluiu para que possamos inventar melhores ferramentas.**_

 **A razão pela qual isso era loucura era que apenas uma pessoa na tribo tinha que inventar uma ferramenta e, em seguida, todos os outros usariam ela, e isso se espalharia para outras tribos e ainda seria usado por seus descendentes cem anos depois. Isso foi ótimo desde a perspectiva do progresso científico, mas, em termos evolutivos, significava que a pessoa que inventou algo não tinha muita** _ **vantagem física**_ **, não tinha** _ **mais**_ **filhos que todos os outros. Somente** _ **as**_ **vantagens** _ **relativas da**_ **aptidão poderiam aumentar a frequência relativa de um gene na população e levar uma mutação solitária ao ponto em que era universal e todos a tinham. E as invenções brilhantes simplesmente não eram comuns o suficiente para fornecer o tipo de pressão de seleção consistente que seria preciso para promover uma mutação. Era um adivinho natural, se você olhasse os seres humanos com suas armas, tanques e armas nucleares e comparasse-os com os chimpanzés, que a inteligência estava lá para fazer a tecnologia. Um palpite natural, mas errado.**

 **Antes que as pessoas entendessem bem como a evolução funcionava, eles tinham pensado em ideias loucas como** _ **o clima mudou, e as tribos tiveram que migrar, e as pessoas tinham que se tornar mais inteligentes para resolver todos os problemas novos.**_

 **Mas os seres humanos tinham quatro vezes o tamanho do cérebro de um chimpanzé. 20% da energia metabólica de um humano era apenas para alimentar o cérebro. Os seres humanos eram** _ **ridiculamente**_ **mais inteligentes do que qualquer outra espécie. Esse tipo de coisa não aconteceu porque o meio ambiente aumentou um pouco a dificuldade de seus problemas. Então os organismos só ficariam um pouco mais inteligentes para resolvê-los. Acabar com esse gigantesco cérebro exagerado deve ter tomado algum tipo de processo evolutivo** _ **fugitivo**_ **, algo que iria forçar e forçar sem limites.**

 **E os cientistas de hoje tiveram uma boa adivinhação sobre o que esse processo evolutivo desenfreado havia sido.**

 **Harry já havia lido um livro famoso chamado Política de Cimpazés** _ **.**_ **O livro descreveu como um chimpanzé adulto chamado Luit tinha confrontado o alfa que estava envelhecido, Yeroen, com a ajuda de um chimpanzé jovem, recentemente amadurecido, chamado Nikkie. Nikkie não interveio diretamente nas lutas entre Luit e Yeroen, mas impediu os outros apoiantes de Yeroen na tribo de ajudar, distraindo-os sempre que um confronto se desenvolveu entre Luit e Yeroen. E com o tempo Luit venceu, e tornou-se o novo alfa, com o Nikkie como o segundo mais poderoso ...**

 **... embora não demorasse muito tempo depois para que Nikkie formasse uma aliança com o Yeroen derrotado, derrube Luit e se tornou o novo alfa.**

 **Isso realmente fez você apreciar o que milhões de anos de hominídeos tentando se superar - uma corrida de armas evolutiva sem limite - levaram a uma maior capacidade mental.**

 **Porque, sabem, um humano teria totalmente visto que isso aconteceria.**

* * *

 **E ao lado de Harry, Draco caminhou, suprimindo seu sorriso enquanto pensava em sua vingança.**

 **Algum dia, talvez em anos, mas algum dia, Harry Potter descobriria o que significava subestimar um Malfoy.**

 **Draco despertou como cientista em um único dia. Harry havia dito que não deveria acontecer por meses.**

 **Mas, claro, se você fosse um Malfoy, você seria um cientista mais poderoso do que qualquer um que não fosse.**

 **Então, Draco aprenderia todos os métodos de racionalidade de Harry Potter, e então, quando o tempo fosse certo -**


	25. Capítulo 24: Evitando Propor Soluções

**Capítulo 24: Evitando Propor Soluções**

 **Ato 2:**

 **(O sol brilhou incessantemente no Grande Salão através do teto encantado, iluminando os alunos como se estivessem sentados sob o céu nu, brilhando de seus pratos e tigelas, enquanto, descansados por uma noite de sono, comiam o café da manhã em preparação para quaisquer planos que fizeram para o domingo deles.)**

 **Então. Havia apenas uma coisa que fazia você um mago.**

 **Isso não era surpreendente, quando você pensava sobre isso. O que o DNA principalmente faz é dizer aos ribossomos como encadear aminoácidos juntos em proteínas. A física convencional parecia bastante capaz de descrever aminoácidos e, independentemente de quantos aminoácidos você acorrentasse, a física convencional dizia que você nunca, de jeito algum, iria adquirir magia deles**

 **E, no entanto, a magia parecia ser hereditária, seguindo o DNA.**

 **Então, isso provavelmente** _ **não era**_ **porque o DNA estava encadeando os aminoácidos não mágicos em proteínas mágicas.**

 **Em vez disso, a sequência de DNA não lhe dava sua magia por si só.**

 **A magia veio de outro lugar.**

 **(Na mesa da Corvinal, havia um menino que estava olhando para o espaço, enquanto a mão direita levava automaticamente alguma comida sem importância em sua boca do que estava na frente dele. Você provavelmente poderia ter substituído uma pilha de sujeira e ele não teria notado.)**

 **E, por algum motivo, a Fonte da Magia estava prestando atenção a um marcador de DNA particular entre indivíduos que eram seres humanos comuns de qualquer outro jeito.**

 **(Na verdade, havia muitos meninos e meninas que olhavam para o espaço. Era a mesa de Corvinal, afinal).**

 **Havia outras linhas de lógica levando à mesma conclusão.** _ **A**_ **maquinaria** _ **complexa**_ **sempre foi universal dentro de uma espécie reproduzida sexualmente. Se o gene B dependesse do gene A, então, o A devia ser útil por conta própria, e se elevaria a quase universalidade no conjunto de genes por conta própria, antes que B seja útil o suficiente para conferir uma vantagem para sobrevivência. Então, uma vez que B era universal, você obteria uma variante A * que dependia de B e, em seguida, C que dependia de A * e B, então B * que dependia de C, até que a máquina inteira se desmoronaria se removesse uma única peça. Mas tudo teve que acontecer de forma** _ **incremental**_ **\- a evolução nunca olhou adiante, a evolução nunca começaria a promover B em** _ **preparação**_ **para A tornar-se universal mais tarde. A evolução foi o fato histórico simples de que, qualquer dos organismos de fato tivesse mais filhos, seus genes seriam mais frequentes na próxima geração. Então, cada peça de uma máquina complexa teve que se tornar quase universal antes que outras peças na máquina evoluíssem para depender de sua presença.**

 **As máquinas** _ **complexas e interdependentes**_ **, as poderosas máquinas de proteína sofisticadas que impulsionaram a vida, sempre foram** _ **universais**_ **dentro de uma espécie reproduzindo sexualmente - exceto por um pequeno punhado de** _ **variantes**_ _**não**_ **independentes que estavam sendo selecionadas a todo momento, uma vez que a complexidade adicional era lentamente diminuída. Era por isso que todos os seres humanos tinham o mesmo design cerebral subjacente, as mesmas emoções, as mesmas expressões faciais ligadas a essas emoções; Essas adaptações eram complexas, então elas** _ **tinham**_ **que ser universais.**

 **Se a magia tivesse sido assim, uma grande adaptação complexa com muitos genes necessários, então um mágico que se acasalava com um trouxa resultaria em uma criança com apenas metade dessas peças e a metade da máquina não faria muito. E assim não teria havido nacidos-trouxa, nunca. Mesmo que todas as peças tivessem entrado individualmente no grupo genético trouxa, nunca voltariam a montar tudo em um só lugar para formar um mago.**

 **Não havia nenhum vale geneticamente isolado de humanos que tivesse tropeçado em uma via evolutiva que levasse a seções mágicas sofisticadas do cérebro. Essa maquinaria genética complexa, se os feiticeiros se cruzassem com os trouxas, nunca teria resultado em nacidos-trouxa.**

 **Então de qualquer maneira que seus genes fizeram de você um mago, não** _ **era**_ **por conter os planos para máquinas complicadas.**

 **Essa foi a outra razão pela qual Harry imaginou que o padrão Mendeliano estaria lá. Se os genes mágicos não fossem complicados, por que haveria mais de um?**

 **E, no entanto, a magia parecia muito complicada. Um feitiço de bloqueio de porta impedirá a abertura da porta** _ **e**_ **impedirá que você** _ **transfigure**_ **as dobradiças** _ **e**_ **resistirá ao** _ **Finite Incantatem**_ **e ao** _ **Alohomora**_ **. Muitos elementos apontando na mesma direção: você poderia chamar essa orientação de objetivo, ou em linguagem mais simples, propósito.**

 **Havia apenas duas causas conhecidas de complexidade intencional. Seleção natural, que produziu coisas como borboletas. E engenharia inteligente, que produziu coisas como carros.**

 **A magia não parecia ser algo que tivesse se auto-replicado para existir. Os feitiços são propositadamente complicados mas não, como uma borboleta, complicados com a finalidade de fazer cópias de si mesmos. Os feitiços eram complicados com a finalidade de servir seu usuário, como um carro.**

 **Algum engenheiro inteligente, então, criou a Fonte da Magia e disse para prestar atenção a um determinado marcador de DNA.**

 **O óbvio pensamento seguinte era que isso tinha algo a ver com "Atlantis".**

 **Harry perguntou a Hermione sobre isso antes - no trem para Hogwarts, depois de ouvir Draco dizer isso - e, até onde ela sabia, nada mais era conhecido do que a própria palavra.**

 **Pode ter sido pura lenda. Mas também era plausível o suficiente que uma civilização de usuários de magia, especialmente uma de** _ **antes**_ **do Interstício de Merlin, teria conseguido se dizimar.**

 **A linha de raciocínio continuou: a Atlântida tinha sido uma civilização isolada que de alguma forma havia trazido a Fonte da Magia à existência e disse a ela para servir apenas pessoas com o marcador genético Atlantiano, o sangue da Atlântida.**

 **E por lógica semelhante: as palavras que um mago falou, os movimentos da varinha, esses não foram complicados o suficiente em si mesmos para criar os efeitos do feitiço a partir do zero - não da maneira como os três bilhões de pares de bases de DNA humano** _ **eram**_ **realmente complicados o suficiente para construir um corpo humano a partir do zero, não como os programas de computador levaram milhares de bytes de dados.**

 **Então, as palavras e os movimentos da varinha eram apenas disparadores, alavancas puxadas em alguma máquina escondida e mais complexa. Botões, não planos.**

 **E, assim como um programa de computador, não compilaria se você fizesse um único erro de ortografia, a Fonte da Magia não responderia a você, a menos que você lance seus feitiços exatamente da maneira certa.**

 **A cadeia de lógica era inexorável.**

 **E levou inevitavelmente a uma única conclusão final.**

 **Os antigos ancestrais dos feiticeiros, milhares de anos antes, disseram à Fonte da Magia que apenas levitava coisas se você dissesse ...**

' **Wingardium Leviosa.'**

 **Harry caiu sobre a mesa do café da manhã, descansando sua testa cansada em sua mão direita.**

 **Havia uma história dos primeiros dias da Inteligência Artificial - quando eles estavam começando e ninguém tinha percebido que o problema seria difícil - sobre um professor que havia delegado um de seus alunos de graduação para resolver o problema da visão por computador.**

 **Harry estava começando a entender como esse estudante de graduação deveria ter sentido.**

 **Isso vai demorar um pouco.**

 **Por que levava mais esforço para lançar o feitiço Alohomora, se fosse como pressionar um botão?**

 **Quem tinha sido bobo o suficiente para construir um feitiço para** _ **Avada Kedavra**_ **que só poderia ser lançado usando o ódio?**

 **Por que a Transfiguração sem palavras exige que você faça uma separação mental completa entre o conceito de forma e conceito de material?**

 **Harry pode não conseguir solucionar esse problema antes de se formar em Hogwarts. Ele ainda poderia estar trabalhando nesse problema quando ele tivesse** _ **trinta anos.**_ **Hermione estava certa, Harry** _ **não tinha**_ **percebido isso em um nível instintível antes. Ele estava apenas dando um discurso inspirador sobre determinação.**

 **A mente de Harry considerou brevemente se estava em um nível instintível que ele poderia nunca resolver o problema, então decidiu que isso seria levar as coisas longe demais.**

 **Além disso, enquanto ele pudesse chegar até a imortalidade nas primeiras décadas, ele ficaria bem.**

 **Qual método o Lorde das Trevas usou? Pensando sobre isso, o fato de que o Lorde das Trevas de alguma forma conseguiu sobreviver à morte de seu primeiro corpo era quase** _ **infinitamente**_ **mais importante do que o fato de ele ter tentado assumir a Grã-Bretanha mágica -**

" **Desculpe-me", disse uma voz esperada por trás dele em tons muito inesperados. "Na sua conveniência, o Sr. Malfoy solicita o favor de uma conversa".**

 **Harry não engasgou no cereal do café da manhã. Em vez disso, ele se virou e viu o Sr. Crabbe.**

" **Com licença"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry. "Você não quer dizer 'o chefe quer falar com você'?"**

 **O Sr. Crabbe não parecia feliz. "O Sr. Malfoy me instruiu a falar corretamente".**

" **Não consigo ouvir você", disse Harry. "Você não está falando corretamente". Ele voltou a sua tigela de pequenos flocos de neve de cristal azul e comeu deliberadamente outra colher.**

" **O chefe quer falar com você", veio uma voz ameaçadora por trás dele. "É melhor você vir vê-lo se você sabe o que é bom para você".**

 **Aí.** _ **Agora**_ **tudo estava acontecendo de acordo com o plano.**

* * *

 _ **Ato 1:**_

" **Um motivo?", Disse o velho mago. Ele suavizou a fúria de seu rosto. O menino antes dele tinha sido a vítima, e certamente não precisava de mais medo. "Não há nada que possa desculpar -"**

" **O que eu fiz com ele foi pior".**

 **O velho feiticeiro ficou rígido em um horror repentino. "Harry, o que você fez?"**

" **Eu enganei Draco a acreditar que eu o enganei em participar de um ritual que sacrificou sua crença no purismo do sangue. E isso significava que ele não poderia ser um Comensal da Morte quando ele crescesse. Ele havia perdido tudo, diretor".**

 **Havia um longo silêncio no escritório, quebrado apenas pelos pequenos sopros e assobios das coisas interessantes, que, depois de um tempo suficiente, parecia ser um silêncio.**

" **Ai, ai,", disse o velho mago, "eu me sinto bobo. E aqui esperava que você tentasse resgatar o herdeiro de Malfoy, por exemplo, mostrando-lhe verdadeira amizade e bondade".**

 _"_ _ **Ha!**_ **Sim, assim teria funcionado".**

 **O velho mago suspirou. Isso estava indo longe demais. "Diga-me, Harry. Sequer ocorreu a você que havia alguma coisa incongruente em se destinar a resgatar alguém por mentiras e trapaças?"**

" **Eu fiz isso sem contar nenhuma mentira direta, e uma vez que estamos falando sobre Draco Malfoy aqui, acho que a palavra que você está procurando é congruente". O garoto parecia bastante presunçoso.**

 **O velho mago sacudiu a cabeça em desespero. "E este é o herói. Estamos todos condenados".**

* * *

 **Ato 5:**

 **O longo e estreito túnel de pedra áspera, escuro, exceto pela varinha de uma criança, parecia se esticar por quilômetros.**

 **A razão para isso era simples: ele** _ **se**_ **estendia por quilômetros.**

 **O horário era às três da manhã, e Fred e George estavam começando o longo caminho pela passagem secreta que levava de uma estátua de uma bruxa com apenas um olho em Hogwarts, até a adega da loja de doces do Honeydukes em Hogsmeade.**

" **Como está indo?" disse Fred em voz baixa.**

 **(Não que houvesse alguém ouvindo, mas havia algo estranho em falar com uma voz normal quando você estava passando por uma passagem secreta.)**

" **Ainda bugado", disse George.**

" **Ambos, ou -"**

" **O intermitente se fixou novamente. O outro é o mesmo de sempre".**

 **O Mapa era um artefato extraordinariamente poderoso, capaz de rastrear todo ser consciente nas terras da escola, em tempo real, pelo nome. Quase com certeza, foi criado durante a criação original de Hogwarts. Não era** _ **bom**_ **que erros começassem a aparecer. As chances eram de que ninguém, exceto Dumbledore, poderia consertá-lo se estivesse quebrado.**

 **E os gêmeos de Weasley não estavam prestes a entregar o mapa para Dumbledore. Teria sido um insulto imperdoável para os Marotos - as quatro incógnitas que conseguiram roubar parte do** _ **sistema de segurança de Hogwarts**_ **, algo provavelmente forjado pelo próprio Salazar Slytherin, e transformá-lo em** _ **uma ferramenta para estudantes que gostam de pregar peças**_ **.**

 **Alguns podem considerá-los desrespeitosos.**

 **Alguns podem considerá-los criminosos.**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley acreditavam firmemente que, se Godric Gryffindor estivesse por perto, ele teria aprovado.**

 **Os irmãos seguiram e continuaram, principalmente em silêncio. Os gêmeos Weasley falavam um com o outro quando pensavam em novas peças, ou quando um deles sabia algo que o outro não sabia. Caso contrário, não havia muito ponto. Se eles já conhecessem a mesma informação, eles tendiam a pensar os mesmos pensamentos e a tomar as mesmas decisões.**

 **(Nos tempos antigos, sempre que os gêmeos idênticos mágicos nasciam, era costume matar um deles após o nascimento).**

 **Após um tempo, Fred e George subiram em uma adega empoeirada, repleta de barris e prateleiras de ingredientes estranhos.**

 **Fred e George esperaram. Não teria sido educado fazer nada mais.**

 **Algum tempo depois, um velho magro com pijama preto desceu os degraus que levavam até a adega, bocejando. "Olá, meninos", disse Ambrosius Flume. "Eu não estava esperando vocês esta noite. Já estão sem estoque?"**

 **Fred e George decidiram que Fred falaria.**

" **Não exatamente, Sr. Flume", disse Fred. "Estávamos esperando que você pudesse nos ajudar com algo consideravelmente mais ... interessante".**

" **Agora, meninos", disse Flume, soando severo, "espero que vocês não tenham me acordado apenas para que eu possa dizer de novo que não estou lhe vendendo nenhuma mercadoria que possa causar problemas reais. Não até você completarem dezesseis, de qualquer forma -"**

 **George tirou um item de suas vestes, e sem palavras passou para Flume. "Você vê isso?" disse Fred.**

 **Flume olhou para a edição do Profeta Diário** **de ontem e assentiu com a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. A manchete do artigo lia 'O PRÓXIMO LORDE DAS TREVAS?' e mostrava um jovem que a câmera de algum estudante conseguiu capturar com uma expressão estranhamente sombria.**

" **Eu não posso acreditar nesse Malfoy", disse Flume. "Atacar o menino quando ele tem apenas onze anos! O homem deveria ser moído e usado para fazer chocolates!"**

 **Fred e George piscaram em uníssono.** _ **Malfoy**_ **estava por trás de Rita Skeeter? Harry Potter não havia avisado sobre isso ... o que certamente significava que Harry não sabia. Ele nunca os teria metido nisso** **se ele soubesse ...**

 **Fred e George trocaram olhares. Bem, Harry não** _ **precisava**_ **saber até depois do trabalho ter sido terminado.**

" **Sr. Flume", disse Fred calmamente, "o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu precisa de sua ajuda".**

 **Flume olhou para ambos.**

 **Então ele soltou a respiração com um suspiro.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Flume, "o que você quer?"**

* * *

 **Ato 6:**

 **Quando Rita Skeeter estava atenta a uma presa saborosa, ela não tendia a notar as formigas que constituíam o resto do universo, que era como ela quase esbarrou com o jovem calvo que entrou no caminho dela.**

" **Senhorita Skeeter", disse o homem, soando bastante severo e frio para alguém cujo rosto parecia jovem. "Que honra esbarrar com você aqui".**

" **Fora do meu caminho, inútil!" Retrucou Rita, e tentou dar a volta.**

 **O homem em seu caminho combinou o movimento tão perfeitamente que era como se nenhum deles tivesse se deslocado, ficando imóvel enquanto a rua se deslocava em torno deles.**

 **Os olhos de Rita se estreitaram. "Quem você pensa que é?"**

" **Quão tolo", disse o homem secamente. "Teria sido sábio memorizar o rosto do Comensal da Morte disfarçado treinando Harry Potter para ser o próximo Senhor das Trevas. Afinal" um sorriso fino "certamente parece alguém que você não gostaria de encontrar na rua, especialmente depois de fazer uma matéria sobre ele no jornal".**

 **Rita tomou um momento para entender a referência.** _ **Este**_ **era o Quirinus Quirrell? Ele parecia muito jovem e velho demais ao mesmo tempo; Seu rosto, se relaxasse de sua pose severa e condescendente, pertenceria a alguém em seus trinta e poucos anos. E seu cabelo já estava caindo? Não poderia pagar um curandeiro?**

 **Não, isso não era importante, ela tinha um tempo e um lugar para estar e um besouro para ser. Ela acabou de receber uma dica anônima sobre a senhora Bones se encontrando com um de seus assistentes mais jovens. Isso valeria um ótimo bônus se ela pudesse verificar isso, Bones estava no topo da lista de acerto. O avaliador havia dito que Bones e sua jovem assistente deveriam almoçar em uma sala especial na Casa de Mary, uma sala muito popular para determinados fins; um quarto que, ela descobriu, era seguro contra todos os dispositivos de escuta, mas não contra um lindo besouro azul aninhado contra uma parede ...**

" **Fora do meu caminho!", Rita disse, e tentou afastar Quirrell de seu caminho. O braço de Quirrell escovou o seu próprio, desviando, e Rita cambaleou quando o impulso encontrou o ar.**

 **Quirrell puxou a manga do manto esquerdo, mostrando o braço esquerdo. "Observe", disse Quirrell, "não tenho a 'Marca Negra'. Eu gostaria que seu artigo publicasse uma retração".**

 **Rita soltou uma risada incrédula. Claro que o homem não era um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte. O jornal não teria publicado se ele fosse. "Esqueça, imbecil. Agora retire-se".**

 **Quirrell a olhou por um momento.**

 **Então ele sorriu.**

" **Senhorita Skeeter", disse Quirrell, "eu esperava encontrar alguma alavanca que se tornasse persuasiva. No entanto, acho que não posso me negar o prazer de simplesmente esmagá-la".**

" **Foi tentado. Agora saia do meu caminho, inútil, ou vou encontrar alguns Aurores e você é preso por obstrução do jornalismo".**

 **Quirrell fez um curto cumprimento e depois passou. "Adeus, Rita Skeeter", disse sua voz por trás dela.**

 **Quando Rita continuou em frente, ela notou no fundo de sua mente que o homem estava assobiando uma melodia enquanto ele se afastava.**

 **Como se** _ **isso a**_ **assustaria.**

* * *

 **Ato 4:**

" **Desculpe, mas não contem comigo", disse Lee Jordan. "Eu sou mais do tipo 'aranha gigante'".**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tinha dito que ele tinha** _ **um**_ **trabalho** _ **importante**_ **para a Ordem do Caos, algo sério e secreto, mais significativo e difícil do que a sua habitual corrida de brincadeiras.**

 **E então, Harry Potter lançou um discurso inspirador, mas vago. Um discurso no sentido de que Fred e George e Lee tinham um enorme potencial se pudessem simplesmente aprender a ser** _ **mais estranhos.**_ **Para tornar a vida das pessoas** _ **surreal, em**_ **vez de apenas surpreendê-las com o equivalente de baldes de água presos acima das portas. (Fred e George trocavam olhares interessados, nunca haviam pensado nisso). Harry Potter invocara uma foto da brincadeira que eles puxaram no Neville - o qual, Harry havia mencionado com remorso, o Chapéu Seletor o tinha mastigado por - deve ter feito Neville** _ **duvidar de sua própria sanidade.**_ **Neville teria sentido como se tivessem transportado ele de repente para um universo alternativo. Do mesmo jeito que todos se sentiram quando viram Snape se desculpar. Esse era o** _ **verdadeiro poder de pregar peças.**_

 _ **Você está comigo?**_ **Harry Potter tinha chorado, e Lee Jordan respondeu não.**

" **Conte conosco", disse Fred, ou possivelmente George, pois não havia dúvida de que Godric Gryffindor teria dito sim.**

 **Lee Jordan deu um sorriso arrependido e levantou-se e deixou o corredor deserto e Quietado onde os quatro membros da Ordem do Caos se encontraram e se sentaram em um círculo conspiratório.**

 **Os três membros restantes da Ordem do Caos começaram a trabalhar.**

 **(Isso não era tão triste. Fred e George ainda trabalhariam com Lee em pegadinhas com aranhas gigantes, o mesmo de sempre. Eles apenas começaram a se chamar de Ordem do Caos para recrutar Harry Potter, depois que Ron lhes contou sobre Harry sendo estranho e maligno, e Fred e George decidiram salvar Harry, mostrando-lhe verdadeira amizade e gentileza. Felizmente, isso não parecia mais necessário - embora não estivessem** _ **completamente**_ **seguros disso ...)**

" **Então," disse um dos gêmeos, "qual é o plano?"**

" **Rita Skeeter", disse Harry. "Você sabe quem é ela?"**

 **Fred e George assentiram, franzindo a testa.**

" **Ela está perguntando sobre mim".**

 **Não foram boas notícias.**

" **Você pode adivinhar o que eu quero que faça?"**

 **Fred e George olharam um para o outro, um pouco intrigados. "Você quer que nós apresentemos alguns dos nossos doces mais interessantes para ela?"**

" **Não", disse Harry. "Não, não, não! Isso é um pensamento de aranha gigante! Vamos, o que você faria se soubesse que Rita Skeeter estava procurando rumores sobre você?"**

 **Isso tornou óbvio.**

 **Sorrisos começaram lentamente nos rostos de Fred e George.**

" **Começaríamos rumores sobre nós mesmos", eles responderam.**

 _"_ _ **Exatamente",**_ **disse Harry, sorrindo amplamente. "Mas estes não podem ser apenas rumores. Eu quero ensinar as pessoas a nunca acreditar no que o jornal diz sobre Harry Potter, mais do que os trouxas acreditam no que o jornal diz sobre Elvis. Inicialmente eu pensei em inundar Rita Skeeter com muitos rumores de que ela não saberia o que acreditar, mas então ela só vai escolher os que parecerem plausíveis e ruins. Então, o que eu quero que você faça é criar uma história falsa sobre mim e fazer Rita Skeeter acreditar de alguma forma. Mas deve ser algo que, depois, todos saberão que era falso. Queremos enganar Rita Skeeter e seus editores, e depois teremos a prova de que era falso. E é claro - dado que esses são os requisitos - a história tem que ser tão ridícula quanto possível, e ainda ser impressa. Você entende o que eu quero que faça?"**

" **Não exatamente ..." Fred ou George disseram devagar. "Você quer que nós inventemos a história?"**

" **Eu quero que você faça tudo", disse Harry Potter. "Estou meio ocupado agora, além de querer poder dizer com sinceridade que não tinha ideia do que estava por vir. Surpreendam-me".**

 **Por um momento, houve um sorriso muito malvado nos rostos de Fred e George.**

 **Então eles ficaram sérios. "Mas Harry, nós realmente não sabemos como fazer algo assim -"**

" **Então, descubra", disse Harry. "Eu tenho confiança em você. Não é** _ **uma**_ **confiança** _ **total**_ **, mas se você** _ **não pode**_ **fazê-lo, me diga isso, e vou tentar outra pessoa, ou fazê-lo sozinho. Se você tem uma boa ideia - tanto para a história ridícula quanto para como convencer Rita Skeeter e seus editores para imprimi-la - então você pode seguir em frente e fazê-lo. Mas não vá com algo medíocre. Se você não conseguir algo** _ **incrível**_ **, apenas diga isso".**

 **Fred e George trocaram olhares preocupados.**

" **Não consigo pensar em nada", disse George.**

" **Eu também não posso", disse Fred. "Desculpa."**

 **Harry olhou para eles.**

 **E então Harry começou a explicar como você pensa em coisas.**

" **Saiba que demora mais de dois segundos", disse Harry.**

" **Você** _ **nunca diz que**_ **alg** _ **uma**_ **pergunta é** **impossível", disse Harry, "até que você tomou um relógio real e pensou nisso durante cinco minutos, pelo movimento do relógio. Não cinco minutos metaforicamente, cinco minutos por um relógio físico".**

 _"_ _ **E, além disso",**_ **disse Harry, sua voz enfática e sua mão direita batendo forte no chão, "você** _ **não**_ **começava imediatamente a procurar soluções"**.

 **Harry então lançou uma explicação sobre um teste feito por alguém chamado Norman Maier, que era algo chamado psicólogo organizacional, e que pediu dois diferentes grupos de resolução de problemas para enfrentar um problema.**

 **O problema, disse Harry, envolveu três funcionários fazendo três trabalhos. O empregado júnior queria apenas fazer o trabalho mais fácil. O funcionário sênior queria girar entre empregos, para evitar o tédio. Um especialista em eficiência recomendou que a pessoa júnior ficasse com o trabalho mais fácil e a pessoa sênior o trabalho mais difícil, o que seria 20% mais produtivo.**

 _ **Um**_ **grupo de resolução de problemas recebeu as instruções "Não propor soluções até que o problema tenha sido discutido o mais completamente possível sem sugerir nenhuma solução".**

 **O outro grupo de resolução de problemas não recebeu nenhuma instrução. E essas pessoas haviam feito algo natural e reagiram à presença de um problema, propondo soluções. E as pessoas se juntaram a essas soluções e começaram a lutar por elas, e argumentaram sobre a importância relativa da liberdade versus eficiência e assim por diante.**

 **O primeiro grupo de resolução de problemas, os que receberam instruções para** _ **discutir**_ **o problema primeiro e, em** _ **seguida,**_ **resolvê-lo, tinha muito mais provável de encontrar a solução de deixar o funcionário júnior manter o trabalho mais fácil e girar as outras duas pessoas entre os outros dois empregos, o que os dados dos especialistas disseram que seria uma melhoria de 19%.**

 **Começar por procurar soluções estava levando as coisas** _ **inteiramente fora de ordem.**_ **Como começar uma refeição com sobremesa, apenas** _ **ruim.**_

 **(Harry também citou alguém chamado Robyn Dawes dizendo que, quanto mais difícil era um problema, mais provável as pessoas tentariam resolvê-lo imediatamente).**

 **Então, Harry deixaria esse problema para Fred e George, e eles discutiriam todos os aspectos dele que provocavam qualquer tipo de pensamento que considerassem ser remotamente relevantes. E eles não deveriam tentar encontrar uma solução real até que eles tivessem terminado de fazer isso, a não ser que, claro, acontecessem de pensar aleatoriamente em algo incrível, caso em que eles poderiam escrever para depois e voltar a pensar. E ele não queria ouvir de nada sobre as** _ **falhas**_ **chamadas** _ **de pensar em nada**_ **durante, pelo menos, uma semana. Algumas pessoas passaram** _ **décadas**_ **tentando pensar nas coisas.**

" **Alguma pergunta?" disse Harry.**

 **Fred e George olharam um para o outro.**

" **Não consigo pensar em nenhuma".**

" **Nem eu"**

 **Harry tossiu gentilmente. "Você não perguntou sobre seu orçamento".**

 _ **Despesas?**_ **Eles pensaram.**

" **Eu poderia apenas dizer o valor", disse Harry. "Mas acho que isso será mais inspirador".**

 **As mãos de Harry mergulharam no seu manto e voltaram -**

 **Fred e George quase caíram, mesmo que estivessem sentados.**

" **Não gaste por gastar", disse Harry. No chão de pedra na frente deles brilhavam uma quantidade de dinheiro absolutamente ridícula. "Apenas gaste-o, se houver uma ideia, e que seja incrível, nesse caso não hesite em gastar. Se houver algo sobrando, basta retornar depois, confio em vocês. Ah, e vocês recebem dez por cento do que está aí, independentemente do quanto você acaba gastando -"**

" **Nós não podemos!", Esboçou um dos gêmeos. "Nós não aceitamos dinheiro para esse tipo de coisa!"**

 **(Os gêmeos nunca receberam dinheiro para fazer nada ilegal. Desconhecido para Ambrosius Flume, eles estavam vendendo todas as suas mercadorias com um lucro de zero por cento. Fred e George queriam poder testemunhar - sob Veritaserum, se necessário - que não eram criminosos por lucro, apenas fornecendo um serviço público.)**

 **Harry franziu a testa para eles. "Mas eu estou pedindo que você coloque um trabalho real aqui. Um adulto seria pago por fazer algo assim, e ainda conta como um favor para um amigo. Você não pode apenas contratar pessoas para esse tipo de coisa".**

 **Fred e George sacudiram a cabeça.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Eu vou te dar presentes de Natal caros, e se você tentar devolvê-los para mim, eu os queimarei. Agora, você nem sabe o quanto eu vou gastar com você, exceto, obviamente, que será mais do que se você tivesse acabado de tomar o dinheiro. E eu vou comprar esses presentes de qualquer maneira, então pense nisso antes de me dizer que não pode pensar em nada incrível".**

 **Harry levantou-se, sorriu e virou-se para ir, enquanto Fred e George ainda estavam chocados. Ele caminhou alguns passos de distância, e se virou.**

" **Oh, uma última coisa", disse Harry. "Deixe o Professor Quirrell fora de tudo o que você fizer. Ele não gosta de publicidade. Eu sei que seria mais fácil para as pessoas acreditarem em coisas estranhas sobre o Professor de Defesa do que qualquer outra pessoa, e lamento ter que cortar sua criatividade assim, deixem o professor Quirrell fora disso".**

 **E Harry virou novamente e deu mais alguns passos -**

 **Olhou para trás uma última vez e disse, suavemente, "Obrigado".**

 **E esquerda.**

 **Houve uma longa pausa depois que ele partiu.**

" **Então", disse um.**

" **Então", disse o outro.**

" **O professor de defesa não gosta de publicidade, então?"**

" **Harry não nos conhece muito bem, conhece".**

" **Não, ele não conhece."**

" **Mas não vamos usar seu dinheiro para isso, é claro".**

" **Claro que não, isso não seria certo. Faremos o Professor de Defesa separadamente".**

" **Nós pegaremos alguns Grifinórios para escrever Skeeter e dizer ..."**

 **"... sua manga se levantou uma vez na classe da Defesa, e eles viram a Marca das Trevas ..."**

 **"... e ele provavelmente está ensinando a Harry Potter todo tipo de coisas terríveis ..."**

 **"... e ele é o pior professor de defesa que alguém se lembra em Hogwarts, ele não está apenas** _ **falhando**_ **em nos ensinar, ele está falando tudo errado, o oposto completo do que deve ser ..."**

 **"... como quando ele afirmou que você só poderia lançar a Maldição da Morte usando o amor, o que tornou tudo muito inútil".**

" **Gostei dessa."**

" **Obrigado."**

" **Eu aposto que o professor da Defesa vai gostar também".**

" **Ele tem senso de humor. Ele não nos teria chamado daquilo se ele não tivesse senso de humor".**

" **Mas nós realmente poderemos fazer o trabalho de Harry?"**

" **Harry disse para discutir o problema antes de tentar resolvê-lo, então vamos fazer isso".**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley decidiram que George seria o entusiasmado, enquanto Fred duvidava.**

" **Tudo parece tipo de contraditório", disse Fred. "Ele quer que seja ridículo o suficiente para que todos riem de Skeeter e saibam que está errado, e ele quer que Skeeter acredite. Não podemos fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo".**

" **Teremos que falsificar algumas provas para convencer Skeeter", disse George.**

" **Foi uma solução?" disse Fred.**

 **Eles consideraram isso.**

" **Talvez", disse George, "mas eu não acho que devemos ser tão estritos sobre isso, não é?"**

 **Os gêmeos encolheram os ombros impotentes.**

" **Então, a evidência falsa deve ser suficientemente boa para convencer Skeeter", disse Fred.** **"Podemos realmente fazer isso por conta própria?"**

" **Nós não precisamos fazer isso por conta própria", disse George, e apontou para a pilha de dinheiro. "Nós podemos contratar outras pessoas para nos ajudar".**

 **Os gêmeos ficaram com um olhar pensativo no rosto.**

" **Isso poderia usar o orçamento de Harry bastante rápido", disse Fred. "Isso é muito dinheiro para nós, mas não é muito dinheiro para alguém como Flume".**

" **Talvez as pessoas dêem descontos se elas souberem que é para Harry", disse George. "Mas, o mais importante, tudo o que fizermos, tem que ser impossível".**

 **Fred piscou. "O que você quer dizer, impossível?"**

" **Tão impossível que não tenhamos problemas, porque ninguém acredita que poderíamos ter feito isso. Tão impossível que mesmo Harry comece a se perguntar. Tem que ser surreal, tem que fazer as pessoas duvidarem de sua própria sanidade, tem que ser ... melhor que Harry"** _ **.**_

 **Os olhos de Fred ficaram de espanto. Isso aconteceu às vezes, entre eles, mas não com frequência. "Mas por que?"**

" **Elas eram brincadeiras. Elas eram todas brincadeiras. A torta era uma brincadeira. O Remembrall foi uma brincadeira. O gato de Kevin Entwhistle foi uma brincadeira. Snape foi uma brincadeira. Nós somos os melhores brincalhões em Hogwarts, vamos rodar e desistir sem uma briga?"**

" **Ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", disse Fred.**

" **E nós somos os gêmeos Weasley! Ele está nos desafiando. Ele disse que poderíamos fazer o que ele faz. Mas eu aposto que ele pensa que nunca seremos tão bons quanto ele"** _ **.**_

" **Ele está certo", disse Fred, sentindo-se bastante nervoso. Os gêmeos Weasley** _ **às vezes**_ **não concordavam mesmo quando tinham a mesma informação, mas, todas as vezes que faziam, não parecia natural, como pelo menos uma delas deve estar fazendo algo errado. "Este é Harry Potter de que estamos falando. Ele pode fazer o impossível. Nós não podemos".**

" **Sim, nós podemos", disse George. "E temos que ser mais impossíveis do que ele".**

" **Mas -" disse Fred.**

" **É o que Godric Gryffindor faria", disse George.**

 **Isso o resolveu o assunto, e os gêmeos voltaram a pensar ... no que quer que fosse normal para eles.**

" **Tudo bem então -"**

" **\- vamos pensar sobre isso".**


	26. Capítulo 25: Percebendo a Confusão

**Capítulo 25** **: Percebendo a Confusão**

 **O horário de atendimento** **do Professor Quirrell consistia do período das 11h40 às 11h55min** **da quinta-feira. Isso era para todos os seus alunos em todos os anos. Custava um ponto de Quirrell apenas para bater na porta, e se ele não pensasse que sua razão valia o seu tempo, você perderia mais uns cinquenta.**

 **Harry bateu na porta.**

 **Houve uma pausa. Então, uma voz cortante disse: "Suponho que você possa entrar, Sr. Potter".**

 **E antes que Harry pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu, bateu na parede com tanta força que parecia que algo poderia ter quebrado a madeira, ou a pedra, ou ambos.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava recostando-se em sua cadeira e lendo um livro suspeito e velho, encadernado em couro azul noite com runas de prata na coluna vertebral. Seus olhos não se moveram das páginas. "Eu não estou de bom humor, Sr. Potter. E quando não estou de bom humor, não sou uma pessoa agradável para estar por perto. Por sua própria causa, conduza seu negócio rapidamente e vá embora"**.

 **Um arrepio frio filtrou-se da sala, como se contivesse algo que lançasse a escuridão do mesmo modo como as lâmpadas lançavam luz quando não haviam sido completamente sombreadas.**

 **Harry ficou um pouco surpreso.** _ **Não**_ _ **estava de bom humor**_ **, não pareceu cobri-lo. O que poderia incomodar o Professor Quirrell tanto ...?**

 **Bem, você não apenas se afastava de amigos quando eles estavam se sentindo mal. Harry percorreu cautelosamente a sala. "Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar"**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell, ainda não olhando para o livro.**

" **Quer dizer, se você tem lidado com idiotas e quer que alguém saiba falar ..."**

 **Houve uma pausa surpreendentemente longa.**

 **O professor Quirrell fechou o livro e desapareceu com um pequeno sussurro. Ele olhou para cima, então, e Harry se encolheu.**

" **Suponho que uma conversa inteligente seria agradável para mim neste momento", disse o professor Quirrell com o mesmo tom mordaz que convidou Harry para entrar. "** _ **Você**_ **provavelmente não achará, seja avisado".**

 **Harry respirou profundamente. "Eu prometo que não me importarei se você gritar comigo. O que aconteceu?"**

 **O frio na sala parecia aprofundar. "Um Grifinório de sexto ano lançou uma maldição em um dos meus estudantes mais promissores, um Sonserino de sexto ano".**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. "Que ... tipo de maldição?"**

 **E a fúria no rosto do Professor Quirrell já não estava contida. "Por que se preocupar em fazer uma pergunta sem importância como essa, Sr. Potter? Nosso amigo, o Grifinório do sexto ano, não achou que fosse importante!"**

" **Você está falando sério?" Harry disse antes que ele pudesse parar-se.**

" **Não, hoje estou com um clima terrível por nenhuma razão. Sim, eu estou falando sério, seu idiota! Ele não sabia. Ele realmente não sabia. Eu não acreditei até que os Aurors confirmassem sob Veritaserum. Ele está em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e ele lançou uma maldição escura de alto nível sem saber o que ela faz"** _ **.**_

" **Você não quer dizer", disse Harry, "que ele estava enganado sobre o que fez, que de alguma forma leu a descrição errada do feitiço"**

" **Tudo o que ele sabia era que deveria dirigir-se a um inimigo. Ele sabia que era tudo o que ele sabia".**

 **E isso bastou para lançar o feitiço. "Eu não entendo como algo com um cérebro tão pequeno consegue andar de pé".**

" **Na verdade, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Houve uma pausa. O professor Quirrell inclinou-se para a frente e pegou o tinteiro de prata de sua mesa, virando-o em suas mãos, olhando como se estivesse se perguntando como poderia torturar a tinta até a morte.**

" **O Sonserino do sexto ano ficou gravemente ferido?" disse Harry.**

" **Sim."**

" **O Grifinório do sexto ano foi criado por trouxas?"**

 _"_ _ **Sim".**_

" **Dumbledore se recusa a expulsá-lo porque o pobre menino não sabia?"**

 **As mãos do professor Quirrell apertaram o tinteiro. "** _ **Você tem um ponto, Sr. Potter, ou está apenas afirmando o óbvio?"**_

" **Professor Quirrell", disse Harry com gravidade, "todos os estudantes criados por trouxas em Hogwarts precisam de uma palestra de segurança em que lhes seja dito as coisas tão ridiculamente óbvias que nenhum bruxo jamais pensaria em mencionar. 'Não lance maldições se você não sabe o que elas fazem', 'se você descobrir algo perigoso, não diga ao mundo sobre isso', 'não faça poções de alto nível sem supervisão em um banheiro', a razão pela qual existem as leis mágicas para menores de idade, todo o básico".**

" **Por quê?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Deixe os estúpidos morrerem antes que eles procriem".**

" **Se você não se importa de perder alguns Sonserinos de sexto ano junto com eles".**

 **O tinteiro pegou fogo nas mãos do Professor Quirrell e queimou-se com uma lentidão terrível, horríveis chamas laranja-preto que rasgaram o metal e pareciam tirar pequenas mordidas, a prata se contorcendo enquanto derretida, como se estivesse tentando e não conseguisse escapar. Havia um som estridente, como se o metal estivesse gritando.**

" **Eu suponho que você está certo", disse o professor Quirrell com um sorriso resignado. "Eu projetarei uma palestra para assegurar que os nacidos-trouxa, que são muito estúpidos para viver, não levem ninguém valioso com eles quando eles partirem".**

 **O tinteiro continuava gritando e ardendo nas mãos do Professor Quirrell, pequenas gotas de metal, ainda em chamas, agora escorrendo para a mesa, como se o tinteiro estivesse chorando.**

" **Você não está fugindo", observou o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry abriu a boca -**

" **Se você está prestes a dizer que não tem medo de mim", disse o professor Quirrell, "** _ **não".**_

" **Você é a pessoa mais assustadora que eu conheço", disse Harry, "e um dos principais motivos para isso é seu controle. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar que você machucaria alguém que você não tomou uma decisão deliberada de machucar".**

 **O fogo nas mãos do professor Quirrell piscou e ele colocou cuidadosamente o tinteiro em sua mesa. "Você diz as coisas mais bonitas, Sr. Potter. Você já teve lições de lisonjas? De, talvez, o Sr. Malfoy?"**

 **Harry manteve sua expressão em branco e percebeu um segundo muito tarde para que pudesse ter sido uma confissão assinada. O professor Quirrell não se preocupou com a aparência de sua expressão, ele se importou com quais estados de espírito tornaram provável.**

" **Eu vejo", disse o professor Quirrell. "O Sr. Malfoy é um amigo útil para ter, Sr. Potter, e há muito que ele pode te ensinar, mas espero que você não tenha cometido o erro de confiar nele com muitos segredos".**

" **Ele não conhece nada que eu tenha medo de ser conhecido", disse Harry.**

" **Bem feito", disse o professor Quirrell, sorrindo um pouco. "Então, qual foi o seu negócio original que o trouxe aqui?"**

" **Eu acho que acabei com os exercícios preliminares em Occlumência e pronto para o tutor".**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Eu o conduzirei a Gringotts neste domingo". Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para Harry e sorriu. "E nós podemos até fazer uma pequena excursão, se você quiser. Acabei de ter um pensamento agradável".**

 **Harry assentiu, sorrindo de volta.**

 **Quando Harry saiu do escritório, ele ouviu o professor Quirrell cantarolando uma pequena música.**

 **Harry estava feliz por ter conseguido animá-lo.**

* * *

 **Naquele domingo, parecia haver um número bastante grande de pessoas sussurrando nos corredores, pelo menos quando Harry Potter passou por eles.**

 **E muitos dedos sendo apontados.**

 **E uma grande quantidade de risadinhas femininas.**

 **Começou no café da manhã, quando alguém perguntou a Harry se ele tinha ouvido a notícia, e Harry rapidamente interrompeu e disse que, se a notícia fosse escrita por Rita Skeeter, ele não queria** _ **ouvir**_ **sobre isso, ele queria ler no próprio jornal.**

 **Desenvolveu então que muitos estudantes em Hogwarts receberam cópias do** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **e que as cópias que ainda não tinham sido compradas de seus donos estavam sendo processadas em algum tipo de ordem complicada e ninguém sabia realmente quem tinha uma no momento...**

 **Então Harry usou um feitiço Silenciador e começou a comer seu café da manhã, confiando em seus companheiros de assento para aplacar os muitos, muitos questionadores, e fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar a incredulidade, o riso, os sorrisos congratulatórios, a aparência de piedade, os olhares temerosos e os pratos que caíram quando as pessoas novas desceram para o café da manhã e ouviram a notícia.**

 **Harry estava se sentindo um** _ **pouco**_ **curioso, mas** _ **realmente**_ **não teria valor em estragar a peça ao ouvir de segunda mão.**

 **Ele tinha feito a lição de casa na segurança de seu porta-malas durante as próximas horas, depois de pedir aos seus colegas de dormitório para vierem buscá-lo se alguém encontrasse uma cópia do jornal.**

 **Harry ainda era ignorante às 10h, quando ele deixou Hogwarts em uma carruagem com o professor Quirrell, que estava na frente a direita, e atualmente no modo zumbi. Harry estava sentado diagonalmente, tão longe quanto a carruagem permitia, na parte de trás esquerda. Mesmo assim, Harry tinha um sentimento constante de desgraça enquanto a carruagem corria por um pequeno caminho através de uma seção de floresta não proibida. Isso tornou um pouco difícil de ler, especialmente porque o material era difícil, e Harry de repente desejou que ele estivesse lendo um de seus livros de ficção científica de infância em vez disso -**

" **Estamos fora da barreira, Sr. Potter", disse a voz do professor Quirrell na frente. "Hora de ir."**

 **O professor Quirrell desembarcou com cuidado da carruagem, apoiando-se quando ele desceu. Harry, do seu lado, pulou.**

 **Harry estava perguntando exatamente como eles chegariam lá quando o professor Quirrell disse: "Pegue!" e jogou um Nuque de bronze para ele, e Harry pegou sem pensar.**

 **Um gigantesco gancho intangível pegou o abdômen de Harry e puxou-o de volta, forte, apenas sem qualquer sensação de aceleração, e um instante depois, Harry estava parado no meio do Beco Diagonal.**

 **(** _ **Desculpe-me, o que?**_ **Disse seu cérebro.)**

 **(** _ **Nós acabamos de teletransportar,**_ **explicou Harry.)**

 **(** _ **Isso não costumava acontecer no ambiente ancestral,**_ **o cérebro de Harry reclamou e desorientou-o.)**

 **Harry cambaleou quando seus pés se ajustaram ao tijolo da rua em vez da sujeira do corredor da floresta que eles estavam atravessando. Ele se endireitou, ainda tonto, com as bruxas e os feiticeiros que pareciam balançar ligeiramente, e os gritos dos comerciantes pareciam se mexer em sua audição, enquanto seu cérebro tentava encontrar um mundo para se localizar.**

 **Momentos depois, houve uma espécie de som sugador alguns passos atrás de Harry, e quando Harry se virou para olhar, o professor Quirrell estava lá.**

" **Você se importa" disse Harry, ao mesmo tempo que o professor Quirrell disse: "Tenho medo que eu ..."**

 **Harry parou, o professor Quirrell não.**

 **"- Precise sair e colocar algumas coisas em movimento, Sr. Potter. Como foi minuciosamente explicado para mim que eu sou responsável por qualquer coisa que aconteça com você, eu vou deixar você com -"**

" **Banca", disse Harry.**

" **Perdão?"**

" **Ou em qualquer lugar onde eu posso comprar uma cópia do Profeta Diário. Coloque-me lá e fico feliz".**

 **Pouco depois, Harry foi entregue a uma livraria, acompanhada de várias ameaças ambíguas, silenciosamente faladas. E o comerciante teve ameaças** _ **menos**_ **ambíguas, a julgar pelo modo como ele se encolheu, e como seus olhos agora continuavam a correr entre Harry e a entrada.**

 **Se a livraria fosse queimada, Harry ficaria no meio do fogo até o professor Quirrell voltar.**

 **Enquanto isso -**

 **Harry deu uma rápida olhada.**

 **A livraria parecia bastante pequena e de má qualidade, com apenas quatro filas de estantes disponíveis e a prateleira mais próxima, para qual os olhos de Harry haviam saltado, parecer lidar com livros estreitos e baratos com títulos sombrios como** _**O Massacre na Albânia**_ _ **no século XV.**_

 **Primeiras coisas primeiro. Harry se dirigiu ao balcão do vendedor.**

" **Com licença", disse Harry, "Uma cópia do Profeta Diário, por favor".**

" **Cinco Sicles", disse o comerciante. "Desculpe, garoto, eu só tenho mais três".**

 **Cinco Sicles caíram no balcão. Harry teve a sensação de que ele poderia ter conseguido barganhar um pouco mas, neste momento, ele realmente não se importava.**

 **Os olhos do comerciante se arregalaram e ele pareceu notar Harry pela primeira vez. "** _ **Você!"**_

 _"_ _ **Eu!"**_

" **É** _ **verdade?**_ **Você está** _ **realmente...**_ **?"**

 _"_ _ **Cale-se!**_ **Desculpe, estive esperando o** _ **dia todo**_ **para ler isso no jornal original em vez de ouvir sobre isso de segunda mão, então por favor,** _ **entregue o jornal**_ **, está bem?"**

 **O comerciante olhou para Harry por um momento, então, sem palavras, alcançou o balcão e passou uma cópia do** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **.**

 **O título lia:**

 **HARRY POTTER** _ **  
**_ **SECRETAMENTE NOIVO** _ **  
**_ _ **DE**_ **GINEVRA WEASLEY**

 **Harry olhou fixamente.**

 **Ele levantou o jornal do balcão, suavemente, reverentemente, como se estivesse a lidar com uma obra de arte original de Escher e não como se quisesse ler ...**

 **... sobre as evidências que convenceram Rita Skeeter.**

 **... e alguns outros detalhes interessantes.**

 **... e ainda mais provas.**

 **Fred e George conversaram com a irmã primeiro, certamente? Sim, é claro que eles tinham. Havia uma foto de Ginevra Weasley suspirando ansiosamente, pelo que Harry podia ver, olhando atentamente para uma foto de si mesmo. Isso tinha que ser encenado.**

 **Mas** _ **como**_ **na** _ **Terra ...?**_

 **Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira dobrável barata, relendo o jornal pela quarta vez, quando a porta sussurrou suavemente e o professor Quirrell voltou para a loja.**

" **Minhas desculpas mas o que, em nome de Merlin, você está lendo?"**

" **Parece", disse Harry, admirado em sua voz, "que o Sr. Arthur Weasley foi colocado sob a Maldição Imperius por um Comensal da Morte que meu pai matou, criando assim uma dívida com a Casa Potter, que meu pai exigiu ser reembolsado com o casamento da recém-nascida Ginevra Weasley. As pessoas realmente fazem esse tipo de coisa por aqui?"**

" **Como a Srta. Skeeter pode ser tola o suficiente para acreditar -"**

 **E a voz do professor Quirrell cortou.**

 **Harry estava lendo o jornal na vertical e desdobrado, o que significava que o professor Quirrell, de onde ele estava, podia ver o texto abaixo do título.**

 **A aparência de choque no rosto do professor Quirrell era uma obra de arte quase a par com o próprio jornal.**

" **Não se preocupe", disse Harry alegremente, "tudo é falso".**

 **De outra parte da loja, ele ouviu o lojista loiro. Havia o som de uma pilha de livros que caíam.**

" **Sr. Potter ..." Professor Quirrell disse devagar, "você tem certeza disso?"**

" **Muito seguro. Vamos embora?"**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco abstraído, e Harry cruzou o jornal e o seguiu para fora da porta.**

 **Por algum motivo, Harry não parecia ouvir ruídos de rua agora.**

 **Caminharam em silêncio por trinta segundos antes de o professor Quirrell falar. "Srta. Skeeter viu os procedimentos originais da sessão restrita do Wizengamoto".**

" **Sim."**

" **O processo original do Wizengamoto"** _ **.**_

" **Sim."**

 _"_ _ **Eu**_ **teria problemas para fazer isso".**

" **Mesmo?" disse Harry. "Porque se minhas suspeitas são corretas, isso foi feito por um aluno de Hogwarts".**

" **Isso é além do impossível", disse o professor Quirrell. "Sr. Potter ... Lamento dizer que essa jovem senhora espera se casar com você".**

" **Mas isso é improvável", disse Harry. "Para citar Douglas Adams, o impossível, muitas vezes, tem um tipo de integridade que o simplesmente improvável não possui".**

" **Eu vejo seu ponto de vista", disse o professor Quirrell lentamente. "Mas ... não, Sr. Potter. Pode ser impossível, mas posso imaginar adulterar os procedimentos de Wizengamoto. É inimaginável que o Grande Gerente de Gringotts colocaria o selo de seu escritório em testemunho de um contrato de noivado falso, e a senhorita Skeeter verificou pessoalmente esse selo".**

" **De fato", disse Harry, "você esperaria que o Grande Gerente de Gringotts se envolvesse com tanto dinheiro mudando de mãos. Parece que o Sr. Weasley estava com muitos débitos e exigiu um pagamento adicional de dez mil Galeões -"**

 _"_ _ **Dez mil**_ **galeões por uma** _ **Weasley?**_ **Você poderia comprar a filha de uma Casa Nobre por esse valor!"**

" **Com licença", disse Harry. "Eu realmente tenho que perguntar nesse ponto, as pessoas realmente fazem esse tipo de coisa por aqui?"**

" **Raramente", disse o professor Quirrell, com uma careta no rosto. "E de modo algum, suspeito, desde que o Lorde das Trevas partiu. Suponho que de acordo com o jornal, seu pai apenas pagou?"**

" **Ele não tinha escolha", disse Harry. "Não se ele quisesse cumprir as condições da profecia".**

 _"_ _ **Me dê isso",**_ **disse o professor Quirrell, e o jornal saltou da mão de Harry tão rápido que ele ganhou um corte de papel.**

 **Harry rapidamente colocou o dedo em sua boca, sentindo-se bastante chocado, e virou-se para protestar com o professor Quirrell -**

 **O professor Quirrell parou no meio da rua, e seus olhos brilhavam rapidamente de um lado para o outro enquanto uma força invisível mantinha o jornal suspenso diante dele.**

 **Harry observou, boquiaberta e em admiração, enquanto o jornal se abriu para revelar as páginas dois e três. E pouco depois, quatro e cinco. Era como se o homem tivesse abandonado sua pretensão de mortalidade.**

 **E depois de um tempo complicadamente curto, o papel foi cuidadosamente dobrado novamente. O professor Quirrell o arrancou do ar e jogou-o para Harry, que o pegou em puro reflexo; e então o professor Quirrell começou a caminhar de novo, e Harry automaticamente o seguiu.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell, "essa profecia também não pareceu certa para mim".**

 **Harry assentiu, ainda impressionado.**

" **Os centauros poderiam ter sido submetidos a um Imperius", disse o professor Quirrell, franzindo a testa, "** _ **isso**_ **parece compreensível. O que a magia pode fazer, a magia pode corromper, e não é impensável que o Grande Selo de Gringotes possa ser torcido para a mão de outro. O Inominável poderia ter sido representado com Polissuco, igualmente o vidente bávaro. E com** _ **bastante**_ **esforço, pode ser possível manipular os procedimentos do Wizengamoto. Você tem alguma ideia de como isso foi feito?**

" **Eu não tenho uma única hipótese plausível", disse Harry. "Eu sei que foi feito com um orçamento total de quarenta Galeões".**

 **O professor Quirrell parou e girou sobre Harry. Sua expressão agora estava completamente incrédula. "Quarenta Galeões pagarão um quebrador de barreiras competente para abrir um caminho para uma casa que você deseja roubar! Quarenta mil Galeões podem pagar uma equipe dos maiores criminosos profissionais do mundo para manipular os procedimentos do Wizengamoto!"**

 **Harry deu de ombros indefeso. "Eu vou lembrar disso na próxima vez eu quiser salvar trinta e nove mil novecentos e sessenta Galeões encontrando o contratado correto".**

" **Não digo isso frequentemente", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu estou impressionado."**

" **Igualmente", disse Harry.**

" **E quem é esse incrível aluno de Hogwarts?"**

" **Eu tenho medo de não poder dizer".**

 **Um pouco para a surpresa de Harry, o professor Quirrell não se opôs a isso.**

 **Eles caminharam na direção do prédio de Gringotts, pensando, pois eles não eram, nenhum deles, o tipo de pessoa que desistiria do problema sem considerar por, pelo menos, cinco minutos.**

" **Eu tenho uma sensação", disse Harry finalmente, "que estamos chegando nisso do ângulo errado. Há um conto que ouvi falar sobre alguns alunos que entraram em uma aula de física e o professor mostrou-lhes uma grande placa de metal perto de um incêndio. Ela ordenou que eles sentissem a placa de metal, e eles sentiram que o metal mais próximo do fogo estava mais frio, e o metal mais longe estava mais quente. E ele disse, anote seu palpite sobre por que isso acontece. Então, alguns estudantes escreveram 'por causa de como o metal conduz calor', e alguns estudantes escreveram 'por causa de como o ar se move', e ninguém disse que 'isso parece impossível', e a verdadeira resposta foi que antes que os estudantes entrassem na sala, o professor virou a placa".**

" **Interessante", disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso soa semelhante. Existe uma moral?"**

" **Que sua força como racionalista é a sua capacidade de ser mais confundido pela ficção do que pela realidade", disse Harry. "Se você é igualmente bom para explicar qualquer resultado, você tem zero conhecimento. Os alunos pensaram que poderiam usar palavras como 'por causa da condução de calor' para explicar qualquer coisa, até mesmo uma placa de metal sendo mais fria no lado mais próximo do fogo. Então eles não perceberam o quão confusos estavam, e isso significava que eles não podiam ficar mais confusos com a falsidade do que com a verdade. Se você me disser que os centauros estavam sob a** _ **Maldição Imperius**_ **, eu ainda tenho a sensação de que algo não está certo. Eu percebo que ainda estou confuso mesmo depois de ouvir sua explicação".**

" **Hm", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Eles caminharam mais.**

" **Eu não suponho", disse Harry, "que é possível realmente trocar pessoas em universos alternativos? Como, essa não é nossa própria Rita Skeeter, ou eles a enviaram temporariamente para outro lugar?"**

" **Se isso fosse possível", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz bastante seca, "eu ainda estaria aqui?"**

 **E, assim como estavam quase na enorme frente branca do edifício Gringotts, o professor Quirrell disse:**

" **Ah. Claro. Vejo isso agora. Deixe-me adivinhar, os gêmeos Weasley?"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Harry, sua voz subindo outra oitava no tom. "** _ **Como?"**_

" **Eu tenho medo de não poder dizer".**

" **... Isso** _ **não**_ **é justo".**

" **Eu acho que é extremamente justo", disse o professor Quirrell, e eles entraram pelas portas de bronze.**

* * *

 **A hora era pouco antes do meio-dia, e Harry e o Professor Quirrell estavam sentados no pé e na cabeça de uma mesa larga, longa e plana, em uma sala privada sumptuosamente decorada com sofás e cadeiras completamente acolchoadas ao longo das paredes e cortinas suaves penduradas em todos os lugares.**

 **Eles estavam prestes a almoçar na Casa de Mary, que o professor Quirrell havia dito que era conhecida por ele como um dos melhores restaurantes do Beco Diagonal, especialmente por causa de - sua voz caiu de forma significativa -** _ **certos motivos.**_

 **Era o restaurante mais bonito que Harry já havia entrado, e realmente estava incomodando Harry que o professor Quirrell o estava pagando para ele uma refeição.**

 **A primeira parte da missão, para encontrar um instrutor Occlumência, foi um sucesso. O professor Quirrell, sorrindo maliciosamente, disse a Griphook que recomendasse o melhor que sabia, e não se preocupasse com a despesa, já que Dumbledore estava pagando; e o duende sorriu em troca. Talvez também tenha havido uma certa dose de sorrir da parte de Harry.**

 **A segunda parte do plano foi uma falha completa.**

 **Harry não tinha permissão para tirar dinheiro do seu cofre sem o diretor Dumbledore ou outro presente oficial da escola, e o professor Quirrell não tinha recebido a chave do cofre. Os pais trouxas de Harry não podiam autorizá-lo porque eram trouxas e trouxas tinha a mesma posição legal que filhos ou gatinhos: eles eram bonitos, então se você os torturasse em público você poderia ser preso, mas eles não eram** _ **pessoas**_ **. Algumas disposições relutantes foram feitas para reconhecer os pais de nacidos-trouxa como humanos em um sentido limitado, mas os pais adotivos de Harry não caíram nessa categoria legal.**

 **Parecia que Harry era efetivamente um órfão aos olhos do mundo mágico. Como tal, o Diretor de Hogwarts, ou seus designados** _ **dentro**_ **do sistema escolar, eram os guardiões de Harry até ele se formar. Harry** _ **podia**_ **respirar sem a permissão de Dumbledore, mas apenas enquanto o Diretor não proibisse especificamente.**

 **Harry perguntou se ele poderia simplesmente** _ **dizer a**_ **Griphook como diversificar seus investimentos além de pilhas de moedas de ouro sentadas em seu cofre.**

 **Griphook olhou fixamente e perguntou o que "diversificar" significava.**

 **Os bancos, ao que parece, não faziam investimentos. Os bancos armazenam suas moedas de ouro em cofres seguros por uma taxa anual.**

 **O mundo mágico não tinha um conceito de estoque. Ou patrimônio líquido. Ou corporações. As empresas eram administradas por famílias através de seus cofres pessoais.**

 **Os empréstimos eram feitos por pessoas ricas, não por bancos. Embora Gringotts testemunhe o contrato, por uma taxa, e reforce a sua coleta, por uma taxa muito maior.**

 **As pessoas boas e ricas deixam seus amigos pegar emprestado dinheiro para pagá-los quando desse. Pessoas ricas e más cobravam** _ **interesse.**_

 **Não havia mercado secundário de empréstimos.**

 **Pessoas ricas malignas cobravam taxas de juros anuais de pelo menos 20%.**

 **Harry levantou-se, virou-se e apoiou a cabeça contra a parede.**

 **Harry perguntou se ele precisava da permissão do diretor antes que ele pudesse começar um banco.**

 **O professor Quirrell interrompeu-o neste momento, dizendo que era hora de almoçar e conduziu rapidamente um Harry furioso para fora das portas de bronze de Gringotts, através do Beco Diagonal, e para um bom restaurante chamado Casa de Mary, onde havia reservado um quarto para eles. O proprietário parecia chocado ao ver o professor Quirrell acompanhado por Harry Potter, mas os conduziu à sala sem queixar-se.**

 **E o professor Quirrell anunciou bastante deliberadamente que pagaria a conta, parecendo preferir apreciar o olhar no rosto de Harry.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell para a garçonete, "não vamos precisar de menus. Eu vou ter o diário especial acompanhado por uma garrafa de Chianti, e o Sr. Potter terá a sopa de Diracawl para começar, seguido de um prato de bolas Roopo e pudim de treacle para sobremesa".**

 **A garçonete, vestida com roupas que ainda pareciam severo e formal enquanto eram bastante mais curta do que o habitual, curvou-se respeitosamente e partiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.**

 **O professor Quirrell acenou uma mão na direção da porta, e um parafuso fechou-se. "Observe o parafuso no interior. Esta sala, Sr. Potter, é conhecida como Sala de Mary. Isso é a prova de todos os testes, e eu quero dizer tudo, o próprio Dumbledore não conseguiu detectar nada do que acontece aqui. O Quarto de Mary é usado por dois tipos de pessoas. O primeiro tipo está envolvido em ações ilícitas. E o segundo tipo leva vidas interessantes".**

 _"_ _ **Realmente",**_ **disse Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu.**

 **Os lábios de Harry foram separados em antecipação. "Seria um desperdício apenas sentar-se aqui e almoçar, então, sem fazer nada de especial".**

 **O professor Quirrell sorriu, tirou a varinha e atirou na direção da porta. "Claro", disse ele, "as pessoas que levam vidas interessantes tomam precauções mais profundas do que as outras. Acabei de nos selar. Nada vai agora entrar ou sair deste quarto - por meio do vão sob a porta, por exemplo. E..."**

 **O professor Quirrell falou apenas quatro encantos diferentes, nenhum dos quais Harry reconheceu.**

" **Mesmo isso não é suficiente", disse o professor Quirrell. "Se estivéssemos fazendo qualquer coisa de verdadeira grande importância, seria necessário realizar outros vinte e três cheques, além desses. Se, digamos, Rita Skeeter sabia ou adivinhou que iríamos estar aqui, é possível que ela possa estar nesta sala vestindo a verdadeira Capa da Invisibilidade. Ou ela poderia ser um Animagus com uma forma minúscula, talvez. Há testes para descartar tais possibilidades raras, mas executar todas elas seria árduo. Ainda assim, eu me pergunto se deveria fazê-las de qualquer maneira, apenas para não ensinar-lhe mau hábitos?" E o professor Quirrell bateu um dedo em sua bochecha, com a aparência abstrata.**

" **Está tudo bem", disse Harry, "eu entendo e me lembrarei". Embora ele estivesse um pouco desapontado com o fato de que eles não estavam fazendo nada de verdadeira importância.**

" **Muito bem", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele se recostou na cadeira, sorrindo amplamente. "Você já fez muito bem hoje, Sr. Potter. A noção básica era sua, tenho certeza, mesmo que você delegue a execução. Não acho que vamos ouvir mais notícias da Rita Skeeter depois disso. Lucius Malfoy não ficará satisfeito com o fracasso dela. Se ela for inteligente, ela vai fugir do país no instante em que ela percebe que ela foi enganada".**

 **Uma sensação de afundamento começou a surgir no estômago de Harry. "Lucius estava por trás de Rita Skeeter ...?"**

" **Oh, você não percebeu isso?" disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry não pensou sobre o que aconteceria com Rita Skeeter depois.**

 **Em absoluto.**

 **Não no mínimo.**

 **Mas ela seria demitida de seu trabalho, é** _ **claro que**_ **ela seria demitida, ela poderia ter filhos passando por Hogwarts por tudo o que Harry sabia, e agora era pior, muito pior -**

" **Lucius vai matá-la?" Harry falou em uma voz mal audível. Em algum lugar em sua cabeça, o chapéu seletor estava gritando com ele.**

 **O professor Quirrell sorriu secamente. "Se você não lidou com jornalistas antes, tire de mim que o mundo fica cada vez mais brilhante cada vez que um morre".**

 **Harry pulou da cadeira com um movimento convulsivo, ele tinha que encontrar Rita Skeeter e avisá-la antes que fosse tarde demais -**

 _"_ _ **Sente-se"**_ **, disse o professor Quirrell. "** _ **Não**_ **, Lucius não a matará. Mas Lucius torna a vida** _ **extremamente**_ **desagradável para aqueles que o servem mal. A Skeeter vai fugir e começar sua vida com um novo nome.** _ **Sente-se,**_ **Sr. Potter, não há nada que você possa fazer neste momento, e você tem uma lição a aprender."**

 **Harry sentou-se, devagar. Havia um olhar decepcionado e irritado no rosto do Professor Quirrell que estava fazendo mais para detê-lo do que as palavras.**

" **Há momentos", disse o professor Quirrell, com a voz cortada, "quando eu me preocupo que sua brilhante mente Sonserina esteja simplesmente desperdiçada em você. Repita depois de mim. 'Rita Skeeter era uma mulher vil e nojenta'".**

" **Rita Skeeter era uma mulher vil e nojenta", disse Harry. Ele não estava confortável em dizer isso, mas não parecia haver nenhuma outra ação possível, nenhuma.**

" **Rita Skeeter tentou destruir minha reputação, mas executei um plano engenhoso e destruí sua reputação primeiro".**

" **Rita Skeeter me desafiou. Ela perdeu o jogo e ganhei".**

" **Rita Skeeter foi um obstáculo para os meus planos futuros. Não tive escolha senão lidar com ela se eu quisesse que esses planos tivessem sucesso".**

" **Rita Skeeter foi meu inimigo".**

" **Não posso fazer nada na vida se não estiver disposto a derrotar meus inimigos".**

" **Hoje venho a vencer um dos meus inimigos".**

" **Sou um bom rapaz."**

" **Eu mereço uma recompensa especial".**

" **Ah", disse o professor Quirrell, que sorriu um sorriso benevolente para as últimas linhas, "vejo que consegui chamar sua atenção".**

 **Isso era verdade. E enquanto Harry sentia como se estivesse sendo treinado em algo - não, isso não era apenas um sentimento, ele** _ **tinha**_ **sido trilhado - ele não podia negar que dizer essas coisas e, vendo o sorriso do Professor Quirrell, o** _ **fazia**_ **sentir melhor.**

 **O professor Quirrell alcançou suas vestes, o gesto lento e deliberadamente significativo, e retirou ...**

 **... um** _ **livro**_ **.**

 **Era diferente de qualquer livro que Harry já viu, as bordas e os cantos visivelmente deformados;** _ **A palavra "áspera"**_ **foi a frase que me veio à mente, como se tivesse sido cortada de uma mina de livros.**

" **O que é isso?" respirou Harry.**

" **Um diário", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **De quem?"**

" **Ah, de uma pessoa famosa". O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo amplamente.**

" **OK..."**

 **A expressão do professor Quirrell tornou-se mais séria. "O Sr. Potter, um dos requisitos para se tornar um mago poderoso é uma excelente memória. A chave para um enigma é muitas vezes algo que você leu há vinte anos atrás, em um rolo velho, ou um anel peculiar que você viu no dedo de um homem que você encontrou uma única vez. Eu mencionei isso para explicar como consegui lembrar esse item e o cartaz anexado a ele, depois de te conhecer um bom tempo depois. Você vê, Sr. Potter, ao longo da minha vida, eu vi um número de coleções privadas detidas por indivíduos que, talvez, não merecem tudo o que têm -"**

" **Você roubou isso?" Harry disse com incredulidade.**

" **Isso é correto", disse o professor Quirrell. "Muito recentemente, de fato. Penso que você vai apreciar este item em particular muito mais do que o vil pequeno homem que o manteve sem outro propósito além de impressionar seus amigos, igualmente vilões, com a sua raridade".**

 **Harry estava simplesmente sem palavras agora.**

" **Mas se você achar que minhas ações estavam incorretas, Sr. Potter, suponho que você não precisa aceitar o seu presente especial. Embora, é claro, eu não criarei o problema de roubá-lo de volta. Então, qual será?"**

 **O professor Quirrell jogou o livro de uma mão para outra, fazendo com que Harry alcançasse involuntariamente um olhar de consternação.**

" **Oh", disse o professor Quirrell, "não se preocupe com um pouco de manipulação brusca. Você poderia lançar este diário em uma lareira e isso sairia ileso. Em qualquer caso, aguardo sua decisão".**

 **O professor Quirrell lançou o livro de forma casual no ar e pegou novamente, sorrindo.**

 _ **Não,**_ **disse Grifinória e Lufa-lufa.**

 _ **Sim**_ **, disse Corvinal. Qual parte da palavra "livro" você não entendeu?**

 _ **A parte do roubo,**_ **disse Lufa-lufa.**

 _ **Oh, vamos,**_ **disse Corvinal,** _ **você não pode seriamente nos pedir para dizer não e passar o resto da vida imaginando o que era.**_

 _ **Parece um positivo líquido de um ponto de vista utilitário,**_ **disse Sonserina. Pense nisso como uma transação econômica que gera ganhos de comércio, apenas sem a parte comercial.** _ **Além disso,**_ _**não roubamos e isso não ajudará ninguém fazer o professor Quirrell mantê-lo.**_

 **Ele está tentando puxá-lo para o lado sombrio! Gritou Grifinória, e Lufa-lufa assentiu com firmeza.**

 _ **Não seja um menino pequeno e ingênuo,**_ **disse Sonserina,** _ **ele está tentando ensinar você a ser Sonserino.**_

 _ **Sim,**_ **disse Corvinal. Quem possuía o livro originalmente era provavelmente um Comensal da Morte ou algo assim. Ele pertence a nós.**

 **A boca de Harry se abriu, então parou por aí, com uma expressão agonizante no rosto.**

 **O professor Quirrell parecia estar se divertindo. Ele tinha equilibrado o livro em sua quina, em um dedo, e estava mantendo-o ereto enquanto cantarolava uma pequena música.**

 **Chegou uma batida na porta.**

 **O livro desapareceu de volta às vestes do professor Quirrell, e ele se levantou da cadeira. O professor Quirrell começou a caminhar até a porta -**

 **\- e cambaleou, de repente se aproximando da parede.**

" **Tudo bem", disse a voz do professor Quirrell, que de repente pareceu muito mais fraco do que o habitual. "Sente-se, Sr. Potter, é apenas um feitiço de Tontura. Sente-se".**

 **Os dedos de Harry apertaram a borda de sua cadeira, incertos sobre o que ele deveria fazer, o que ele** _ **poderia**_ **fazer. Harry não conseguia se aproximar do Professor Quirrell, a não ser que quisesse desafiar aquela sensação de Desgraça -**

 **O professor Quirrell se endireitou, então, sua respiração parecendo um pouco pesada e abriu a porta.**

 **Chegou a garçonete, com um prato de comida; e enquanto ela distribuía os pratos, o professor Quirrell caminhou lentamente de volta à mesa.**

 **Mas, quando a garçonete se retirou, o professor Quirrell estava sentado reto e sorrindo de novo.**

 **Ainda assim, o breve episódio do que quer que fosse, tinha decidido Harry. Ele não podia dizer não, não depois de o Professor Quirrell ter tido tantos problemas.**

" **Sim", disse Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell ergueu um dedo cauteloso, depois tirou a varinha novamente, trancou a porta novamente e repetiu os três mesmos encantos do início.**

 **Então, o professor Quirrell tirou o livro de suas vestes e jogou-o para Harry, que quase deixou cair na sua sopa.**

 **Harry chamou o professor Quirrell de uma indignação indevida. Você não deveria** _ **fazer**_ **isso com livros, encantados ou não.**

 **Harry abriu o livro com cuidado insinuado e instintivo. As páginas pareciam muito grossas, com uma textura diferente do papel moinho ou do pergaminho mágico. E os conteúdos eram ...**

 **...em branco?**

" **Eu deveria estar vendo?"**

" **Olhe mais perto do início", disse o professor Quirrell, e Harry (novamente com esse cuidado indefeso e enraizado) voltou um bloco de páginas.**

 **A letra era, obviamente, escrita à mão e muito difícil de ler, mas Harry pensou que as palavras poderiam ser latim.**

" **O que é isso?" disse Harry.**

" **Isso", disse o professor Quirrell, "é um registro das pesquisas mágicas de um nacido-trouxa que nunca chegou a Hogwarts. Ele recusou sua carta e conduziu suas próprias pequenas investigações, que nunca chegaram muito longe sem uma varinha. Pela descrição na placa, espero que seu nome tenha mais significado para você do que para mim. Isso, Harry Potter, é o diário de Roger Bacon".**

 **Harry quase desmaiou.**

 **Aninhado contra a parede, onde o professor Quirrell tinha tropeçado, reluziu os restos esmagados de um lindo besouro azul.**

 **(NA: Roger Bacon viveu no século 13 e é creditado como um dos primeiros defensores do método científico. Dar a um cientista seu diário experimental é como dar para um escritor a caneta, não de Shakespeare, mas de alguém que ajudou a inventar a escrita.)**


	27. Capítulo 26: Empatia

**Capítulo 26:** **Empatia**

 **Não era todos os dias que você podia ver Harry Potter implorar.**

" **Pooor favoooor"** _ **,**_ **gemeu Harry Potter.**

 **Fred e George sacudiram a cabeça novamente, sorrindo.**

 **Havia uma expressão agonizante no rosto de Harry Potter. "Mas eu lhe disse como eu fiz com o gato de Kevin Entwhistle, e Hermione e o refrigerante, e não posso falar sobre o Chapéu Seletor ou o Remembrall ou o professor Snape ..."**

 **Fred e George encolheram os ombros e se viraram para sair.**

" **Se você descobrir", disseram os gêmeos Weasley, "não deixe de nos informar".**

 _"_ _ **Você é malvado! Vocês**_ _ **dois**_ _ **são malvados!"**_

 **Fred e George fecharam firmemente a porta para a sala de aula vazia atrás deles e se certificaram de manter o sorriso no rosto por um tempo, apenas no caso de Harry Potter poder ver através das portas.**

 **Então eles viraram uma esquina e seus rostos caíram.**

" **Eu não suponho o discurso de Harry -"**

 **"- lhe deu algumas ideias?" Disseram-se um ao outro ao mesmo tempo, e então os seus ombros caíram ainda mais.**

 **Sua última lembrança relevante foi de Flume se recusando a ajudá-los, embora não pudessem lembrar** _ **o**_ **que pediram para ele fazer ...**

 **... mas eles devem ter procurado em outro lugar e encontrado** _ **alguém**_ **para ajudá-los a fazer** _ **algo**_ **ilegal, ou eles não concordaram em ser Oblivados posteriormente.**

 **Como eles** _ **poderiam**_ **conseguir tudo isso em apenas quarenta Galeões?**

 **No começo, eles se preocuparam por acreditar que as evidências eram tão boas que Harry** _ **acabaria**_ **casando com Ginny ... mas eles também pensaram nisso. Os procedimentos de Wizengamoto foram adulterados** _ **novamente**_ **para colocá-los de volta do jeito que eles tinham sido originalmente, o contrato falso de noivado havia desaparecido de seu cofre protegido por dragões em Gringotts, e assim por diante. Foi bastante assustador, na verdade. A maioria das pessoas agora pensava que o** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **tinha acabado de fazer tudo por razões não consideráveis, e o Quibbler ajudou a torcer a faca mais fundo com a manchete do dia seguinte, HARRY POTTER SECRETAMENTE NOIVADO COM LUNA LOVEGOOD.**

 **Quem quer que eles contratassem lhes diria como fizeram depois que o Estatuto das Limitações expirasse, eles esperavam desesperadamente. Mas, no momento, era horrível, eles haviam puxado a maior brincadeira da vida deles, talvez a maior brincadeira na história do prazer, e eles** _ **não conseguiam se lembrar de como.**_ **Era louco, eles tinham pensado em uma maneira pela** _ **primeira**_ **vez, então porque não podiam vê-lo agora depois de** _ **saber**_ **tudo o que tinham feito?**

 **Seu único consolo era que Harry não sabia que eles não sabiam.**

 **Nem mesmo mamãe tinha questionado sobre isso, apesar da conexão óbvia com Weasley. Tudo o que tinham feito, estava longe do alcance de qualquer estudante de Hogwarts ... exceto possivelmente** _ **um**_ **, quem, se certos rumores fossem verdadeiros, poderia ter feito isso estalando os dedos.** _ **Harry**_ **tinha sido questionado sob Veritaserum, ele havia dito a eles ... na presença de Dumbledore e dando aos Aurores um olhar assustador. Os Aurores haviam perguntado o suficiente para determinar que Harry não tinha puxado a peça ele mesmo ou feito alguém desaparecer, e depois saíram rapidamente de Hogwarts.**

 **Fred e George se perguntaram se se sentiam insultados sobre Harry Potter sendo questionado pelos Aurores pela brincadeira deles, mas o olhar no rosto** _ **de Harry**_ **, provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo, fez tudo valer a pena.**

 **Não foi de surpreender que Rita Skeeter e o editor do** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **tenham desaparecido e provavelmente já estavam em outro país. Eles** _ **gostariam**_ **de contar a sua família sobre essa parte. Papai os teria parabenizado, eles pensaram, depois que mamãe acabasse de matá-los e Ginny queimado os restos.**

 **Mas tudo estava bem, eles diriam a papai algum dia, e enquanto isso ...**

 **... Enquanto isso, Dumbledore aconteceu de espirrar enquanto passava por eles no corredor, e um pacote pequeno havia caído acidentalmente de seu bolso, e dentro havia dois monóculos de** _ **quebra-protreção**_ **de** _ **incrível**_ **qualidade. Os gêmeos Weasley testaram seus novos monóculos no corredor "proibido" do terceiro andar, fazendo uma rápida viagem até o espelho mágico e voltando, e eles não tinham podido ver** _ **todas**_ **as redes de detecção claramente, mas os monóculos tinham mostrado** _ **muito**_ **mais do que tinham visto da primeira vez.**

 **Claro que eles teriam que ter muito cuidado para nunca serem pegos com os monóculos que possuíam, ou eles acabariam no escritório do diretor recebendo uma palestra severa e talvez até ameaças de expulsão.**

 **Era bom saber que nem todos os que foram classificados na Grifinória cresceram para ser como a professora McGonagall.**

* * *

 **Harry estava em um quarto branco, sem janelas, sem características, sentado diante de uma escrivaninha, de frente para um homem inexpressivo com túnicas formidáveis de preto sólido.**

 **A sala foi preparada contra a detecção, e o homem realizou exatamente vinte e sete feitios antes de dizer tanto como "Olá, Sr. Potter".**

 **Era estranhamente apropriado que o homem sem expressão em uma túnica formidável de preto sólido estivesse prestes a tentar ler a mente de Harry.**

" **Prepare-se", disse o homem de forma plana.**

 **Uma mente humana, o livro de Occlumência de Harry tinha dito, ficava exposta a um Legilimente apenas ao longo de certas** _ **superfícies**_ **. Se você não conseguisse defender suas superfícies, o Legilimente passaria e poderia acessar qualquer parte de você que sua própria mente pudesse compreender ...**

 **... que tendiam a não ser muitas. As mentes humanas, ao que parece, eram difíceis para os humanos entenderem em qualquer nível exceto pelo mais raso. Harry se perguntou se saber muita ciência cognitiva poderia fazer dele um Legilimente incrivelmente poderoso, mas a experiência repetida** _ **finalmente**_ **havia levado a ele a lição de que ele precisava ficar um pouco menos entusiasmado com suas expectativas sobre esse tipo de coisa. Não era como se qualquer cientista cognitivo entendesse os seres humanos o suficiente para fazer um.**

 **Para aprender o contra-ataque, Occlumência, o primeiro passo era imaginar-se como uma pessoa diferente, fingindo-o tão completamente quanto pudesse, imergindo-se inteiramente naquele personagem alternativo. Você não precisaria sempre fazer isso, mas no início, é como você aprende onde estavam suas superfícies. O Legilimente tentaria lê-lo, e você sentiria que isso acontecia se você prestasse atenção suficiente, você sentiria que tentavam entrar. E seu trabalho era garantir que eles sempre tocassem seu personagem imaginário e não o real.**

 **Quando você era bom o suficiente nisso, você poderia imaginar ser um tipo de pessoa muito** _ **simples**_ **, fingir ser uma pedra e fazer o hábito de deixar a pretensão no lugar onde estavam todas as suas superfícies. Essa era uma barreira Occlumente padrão. Fingir ser uma pedra era difícil de aprender, mas fácil de fazer depois, e a superfície exposta de uma mente era muito menos profunda do que o seu interior, então, com bastante prática, você poderia mantê-lo como um hábito.**

 **Ou se você fosse um** _ **Occlumente perfeito**_ **, você poderia correr** _ **à frente**_ **de qualquer sonda, respondendo as consultas o mais rápido possível, de modo que o Legilimente entraria pelas suas superfícies e visse uma mente indistinguível de quem quer que você estivesse fingindo.**

 **Mesmo o melhor Legilimente poderia ser enganado dessa forma. Se um Occlumente perfeito afirmou que estava deixando cair as barreiras de Occlumência, não havia como saber se ele estava mentindo. Pior ainda, você pode não saber que estava lidando com um Occlumente perfeito. Eles eram raros, mas o fato de que eles existiam significava que você não podia confiar na Legilimência em** _ **qualquer um.**_

 **Foi um triste comentário sobre o quanto os seres humanos se entendiam, quão pouco os magos compreendiam as profundezas que se encontravam debaixo da superfície da mente, que você poderia enganar os melhores telepatas humanos fingindo ser outra pessoa.**

 **Mas, então, os seres humanos apenas se entenderam, primeiro, fingindo. Você não faz previsões sobre pessoas, modelando as 100 trilhões de sinapses em seu cérebro como objetos separados. Peça ao melhor manipulador social na Terra para criar uma Inteligência Artificial a partir do zero, e eles simplesmente lhe dariam um olhar estúpido. Você previa as pessoas dizendo ao** _ **seu**_ **cérebro para agir como o deles. Você** _ **se coloca no lugar deles**_ **. Se você quisesse saber o que uma pessoa irritada faria, você ativava os circuitos de raiva do seu próprio cérebro, e qualquer que seja o resultado dos circuitos, essa era a sua previsão. O que o circuito neural de raiva realmente parece por dentro? Quem sabia? O melhor manipulador social na Terra pode não saber o que** _ **eram os**_ **neurônios, e tampouco o melhor Legilimente.**

 **Qualquer coisa que um Legilimente pudesse** _ **entender**_ **, um Occlumente poderia** _ **fingir**_ **ser. Era o mesmo truque de qualquer maneira - provavelmente implementado pelo mesmo circuito neural em ambos os casos, um único conjunto de circuitos de controle para reconfigurar seu próprio cérebro para atuar como um modelo de outra pessoa.**

 **E assim a corrida entre ofensa telepática e defesa telepática foi uma vitória decisiva para a defesa. Caso contrário, todo o mundo mágico, talvez até a Terra inteira, teria sido um lugar muito diferente ...**

 **Harry respirou profundamente e concentrou-se. Havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto.**

 **Por** _ **uma vez,**_ **apenas** _ **uma vez,**_ **Harry não tinha ficado preso no departamento de poderes misteriosos.**

 **Depois de quase um mês de trabalho, e mais com um capricho do que qualquer intuição real, Harry decidiu se irritar e depois tentar novamente os exercícios Occlumência do livro. Nesse ponto, ele abandonou a esperança sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas, ainda assim, parecia valer uma tentativa rápida -**

 **Ele passou por todos os exercícios mais difíceis do livro em duas horas, e no dia seguinte ele tinha ido e disse ao professor Quirrell que ele estava pronto.**

 **Seu lado sombrio, incrivelmente, era muito,** _ **muito**_ **bom em fingir ser outras pessoas.**

 **Harry pensou em seu gatilho padrão, desde a primeira vez que ele mergulhou inteiramente em seu lado sombrio ...**

 _ **Severus fez uma pausa, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.**_ **"** **E isso será ... cinco pontos? Não, vamos fazer dez e dez pontos da Corvinal por retrucar"** _ **.**_

 **O sorriso de Harry ficou mais frio, e ele olhou para o homem de túnica negra que achava que ele iria ler a mente de Harry.**

 **E então Harry se transformou em alguém inteiramente diferente, alguém que parecia adequado à ocasião.**

 **... em um quarto branco, sem janelas, sem características, sentado diante de uma mesa, de frente para um homem inexpressivo com túnicas formidáveis de preto sólido.**

 **Kimball Kinnison considerou o homem de túnica negra que achava que ia ler a mente de um Lensman de Segunda Classe da Patrulha Galáctica.**

 **Para dizer que Kimball Kinnison estava confiante de que o resultado seria uma subavaliação. Ele tinha sido treinado pelo Mentor da Arisia, a mente mais poderosa conhecida por esse ou por qualquer outro universo, e o mero mago sentado em frente a ele veria exatamente o que o Lensman cinzento queria que ele visse ...**

 **... a mente do menino em que ele estava atualmente disfarçado, uma criança inocente chamada Harry Potter.**

" **Estou pronto", disse Kimball Kinnison em tons nervosos que eram exatamente apropriados para um menino de onze anos.**

 _"_ _ **Legilimens",**_ **disse o feiticeiro vestido de preto.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **O mago em roupas pretas piscou, como se tivesse visto algo tão chocante que tinha sido suficiente para fazer até mesmo** _ **as**_ **pálpebras se moverem. Sua voz não era nada sem emoção quando ele disse, "O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tem um lado escuro misterioso?"**

 **O calor subiu lentamente até as bochechas de Harry.**

" **Bem", disse o homem. Seu rosto já havia se voltado para uma calma perfeita. "Com licença. Sr. Potter, é bom saber suas vantagens, mas isso não é o mesmo que ser excessivamente confiante nelas. Você pode realmente ser capaz de aprender Occlumência aos onze anos de idade. Isso me surpreende. Eu pensei que o Sr. Dumbledore estava fingindo estar louco novamente. Seu talento dissociativo é tão forte que me surpreendo ao não encontrar outros sinais de abuso infantil, e você pode tornar-se um Occlumente perfeito com tempo. Mas há uma diferença considerável entre isso e esperar colocar uma barreira de Occlumência bem sucedida em sua primeira tentativa. Isso é simplesmente ridículo. Você sentiu alguma coisa enquanto eu li sua mente?"**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça, agora corando furiosamente.**

" **Então preste mais atenção na próxima vez. O objetivo não é criar uma imagem perfeita no seu primeiro dia de lições. O objetivo é aprender onde suas superfícies estão. Prepare-se".**

 **Harry tentou fingir ser Kimball Kinnison novamente, tentou prestar mais atenção, mas seus pensamentos estavam um pouco espalhados e ele estava de repente ciente de todas as coisas sobre as quais ele não deveria estar pensando ...**

 **Ah, isso ia ser terrível.**

 **Harry apertou os dentes. Pelo menos o instrutor seria obliviado depois.**

 _"_ _ **Legilimens".**_

 **Houve uma pausa -**

* * *

 **... em um quarto branco, sem janelas, sem características, sentado diante de uma mesa, de frente para um homem inexpressivo com uma túnica formidável de preto sólido.**

 **Era o seu quarto dia, num domingo à noite. Quando você pagou tanto, você conseguiu suas sessões em qualquer maldita hora que queria, sem se importar com o conceito de fins de semana.**

" **Olá, Sr. Potter", o telepata disse sem emoção, tendo lançado o conjunto completo de feitiços de privacidade.**

" **Olá, Sr. Bester," Harry disse com cansaço. "Vamos tirar o choque inicial do caminho, não é?"**

" **Você conseguiu me surpreender?" disse o homem, agora parece um pouco interessado. "Bem então." Ele apontou sua varinha e olhou nos olhos de Harry. "** _ **Legilimens".**_

 **Houve uma pausa, e então o feiticeiro vestido de preto tremeu como se alguém o tivesse tocado com um espeto de gado.**

" **O Senhor das Trevas está vivo?", Ele engasgou. Os olhos de repente ficaram selvagens. "** _ **Dumbledore se torna invisível e se esgueira no os dormitórios das meninas?"**_

 **Harry suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Em cerca de mais três segundos ...**

" **Então", disse o homem. Ele não recuperou o controle de suas emoções. "Você realmente acredita que você vai descobrir as regras secretas da magia e se tornar todo poderoso".**

" **Isso mesmo", disse Harry de forma uniforme, ainda olhando para o relógio. "E tenho toda essa confiança em mim mesmo".**

" **Eu me pergunto. Parece que o Chapéu Seletor pensa que você será o próximo Senhor das Trevas".**

" **E** _ **você**_ **sabe que eu estou tentando muito para** _ **não**_ **ser, e você viu que já tivemos uma longa discussão sobre se você estava disposto a me ensinar a Occlumência e, no final, você decidiu fazê-lo, então podemos considerar isso acabado?"**

" **Tudo bem", disse o homem exatamente seis segundos depois, o mesmo que a última vez. "Se prepare". Ele fez uma pausa, e então disse, sua voz bastante melancólica: "Embora eu deseje poder lembrar desse truque com ouro e prata".**

 **Harry estava ficando muito perturbado com a forma como os pensamentos humanos eram reprodutíveis quando você redefinia as pessoas de volta às mesmas condições iniciais e as exponha aos mesmos estímulos. Estava dissipando ilusões de que um bom reducionista não deveria ter em primeiro lugar.**

* * *

 **Harry estava com um humor bastante ruim quando ele pisou fora de sua aula de Herbologia na próxima manhã de segunda-feira.**

 **Hermione estava fumegando ao lado dele.**

 **As outras crianças ainda estavam dentro, um pouco lentas para guardar suas coisas porque estavam conversando excitadamente um com o outro sobre a Corvinal ganhar a segunda partida de Quadribol do ano.**

 **Parecia que ontem à noite depois do jantar, uma menina tinha voado em uma vassoura por trinta minutos e depois pegou algum tipo de mosquito gigante. Havia outros fatos sobre o que aconteceu durante esta partida, mas eram irrelevantes.**

 **Harry perdeu este excitante evento esportivo devido à sua lição Occlumência e também ter uma vida.**

 **Ele então evitou todas as conversas no dormitório da Corvinal, não eram encantos silenciadores adoráveis e malas mágicas maravilhosas. Ele tinha tomado café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória.**

 **Mas Harry não podia evitar a aula de Herbologia, e os Corvinais haviam falado sobre isso antes da aula, e depois da aula, e** _ **durante a aula,**_ **até que Harry olhou para cima do berçário do bebê cuja fralda ele estava mudando e anunciou alto que alguns alunos estavam tentando aprender sobre** _ **plantas**_ **e Pomos não cresciam em qualquer coisa, então todos poderiam calar a boca sobre Quadribol. Todos os outros presentes lhe deram um olhar chocado, exceto Hermione, que parecia ter querido aplaudir, e a Professora Sprout, que lhe concedeu um ponto para Corvinal.**

 _ **Um**_ **ponto para a Corvinal.**

 _ **Um**_ **ponto.**

 **Os sete idiotas em suas vassouras idiotas jogando seu jogo idiota ganharam** _ **cento e noventa pontos**_ **para a Corvinal.**

 **Parecia que as pontuações do Quadribol eram** _ **adicionadas diretamente ao total dos pontos da Casa.**_

 **Em outras palavras, pegar um mosquito dourado vale 150 pontos da Casa.**

 **Harry não podia sequer** _ **imaginar o**_ **que ele teria que fazer para ganhar cento e cinquenta pontos da Casa.**

 **Além de, sabe, resgatar** _ **cento e cinquenta Lufa-lufas,**_ **ou chegando com** _ **quinze ideias tão boas quanto colocar conchas protetoras em máquinas**_ _**só tempo,**_ **ou inventar** _ **mil e quinhentos maneiras criativas de matar pessoas**_ **ou ser Hermione Granger durante** _ **todo o ano**_ **.**

" **Devemos matá-los", disse Harry a Hermione, que estava caminhando ao lado dele com um ar igualmente ofendido.**

" **Quem?" disse Hermione. "A equipe de Quadribol?"**

" **Eu estava pensando em todos os envolvidos de qualquer maneira com Quadribol em qualquer lugar, mas a equipe da Corvinal seria um começo, sim".**

 **Os lábios de Hermione foram franzidos desaprovadoramente. "Você sabe que matar pessoas é errado, Harry?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry.**

" **Tudo bem, apenas verificando", disse Hermione. "Vamos pegar o Apanhador primeiro. Li alguns mistérios de Agatha Christie, você sabe como podemos levá-lo para um trem?"**

" **Dois estudantes planejando assassinatos", disse uma voz seca. "Que chocante".**

 **Do outro lado de um canto próximo passeava um homem com vestes levemente manchadas, seus cabelos gordurosos caíam longos e despidos sobre seus ombros. Um perigo mortal parecia irradiar dele, preenchendo o corredor com poções incorretamente misturadas e quedas acidentais e pessoas morrendo na cama do que os aurores considerariam serem causas naturais.**

 **Sem pensar nisso, Harry pisou na frente de Hermione.**

 **Houve uma inalação atrás dele, e um momento depois, Hermione passou e pisou na frente** _ **dele.**_ **"** **Corra, Harry!" ela disse. "Os meninos não devem ter que estar em perigo".**

 **Severus Snape sorriu sem alegria. "Interessante. Solicito um momento do seu tempo, Potter, se você pode se afastar de seus flertes com Miss Granger".**

 **De repente, um olhar muito preocupado apareceu no rosto de Hermione. Ela se virou para Harry e abriu a boca, depois parou, parecendo angustiada.**

" **Oh, não se preocupe, senhorita Granger", disse a voz sedosa de Severus. "Eu prometo retornar seu namorado inteiro." Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Agora Potter e eu estamos prestes a sair e ter uma conversa privada, só nós dois. Espero que seja claro que você não está convidada, mas, no caso, considere uma ordem de um professor de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que uma boa garotinha como você não desobedecerá".**

 **E Severus virou-se e voltou ao virar da esquina. "Vindo, Potter?" sua voz disse.**

" **Hum", Harry disse a Hermione. "Posso simplesmente sair e segui-lo e deixar você resolver o que devo dizer para ter certeza de que você não está preocupada e ofendida?"**

" **Não", Hermione disse, sua voz tremendo.**

 **A risada de Severo ecoou ao virar da esquina.**

 **Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Desculpe", ele disse humildemente, "de verdade", e ele saiu atrás do Mestre de Poções.**

* * *

" **Então", disse Harry. Não havia outros sons agora, além dos dois pares de pernas, um longo e o outro curto, preenchendo um corredor de pedra aleatório. O Mestre de Poções estava caminhando rapidamente, mas não muito rápido para que Harry acompanhasse, e, na medida em que Harry poderia aplicar o conceito de direcionalidade a Hogwarts, eles estavam se afastando das áreas frequentadas. "Sobre o que é isso?"**

" **Eu não suponho que você poderia explicar", Severus disse secamente, "por que vocês dois estavam planejando assassinar Cho Chang?"**

" **Eu não suponho que você poderia explicar", disse Harry com secura, "na sua qualidade de funcionário do sistema escolar de Hogwarts, por que pegar um mosquito dourado é considerado uma conquista acadêmica digna de cento e cinquenta pontos da Casa"?**

 **Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Severus. "Meu caro, e eu pensei que você deveria ser perspicaz. Você é realmente tão incapaz de entender seus colegas de classe, Potter, ou você não gosta deles demais para tentar? Se os resultados do Quadribol não contassem para a Copa da Casa, nenhum deles se importaria com os pontos da Casa. Seria apenas um concurso obscuro para estudantes como você e a senhorita Granger".**

 **Foi uma resposta chocantemente boa.**

 **E esse choque deixou a mente de Harry completamente acordada.**

 **Em retrospectiva, não deveria ter sido surpreendente que Severus entendesse seus alunos, ele os entendia muito bem.**

 **Ele estava lendo suas mentes.**

 **E...**

 **... o livro dizia que um Legilimente bem sucedido era extremamente raro, mais raro do que um Occlumente perfeito, porque quase ninguém tinha disciplina mental suficiente.**

 _ **Disciplina mental?**_

 **Harry havia coletado histórias sobre um homem que rotineiramente perdeu o temperamento em classe e explodiu em crianças pequenas.**

 **... mas esse mesmo homem, quando Harry falou sobre o Senhor das Trevas ainda estar vivo, respondeu instantaneamente e perfeitamente - reagindo exatamente da maneira que alguém completamente ignorante reagiria.**

 **O homem se esgueirava por Hogwarts com o ar de um assassino, irradiando perigo ...**

 **... o que exatamente** _ **não**_ **era o que um verdadeiro assassino deveria fazer. Os assassinos reais devem parecer pequenos contabilistas até que eles o mataram.**

 **Ele era o Chefe da Casa para a orgulhosa e aristocrática Sonserina, e ele usava um manto com manchas de pedaços de poções e ingredientes, que dois minutos de magia poderiam ter removido.**

 **Harry percebeu que estava confuso.**

 **E sua estimativa de ameaça do** _ **Chefe da Casa da Sonserina**_ **disparou astronomicamente.**

 **Dumbledore pareceu pensar que Severus era dele, e não havia nada para contradizer isso; O Mestre de Poções foi "assustador, mas não abusivo", como prometido. Então, Harry havia argumentado anteriormente, este era o negócio de colegas. Se Severus estivesse planejando um dano, certamente não teria chegado em Harry na frente de Hermione, uma testemunha, quando ele simplesmente poderia esperar por algum tempo quando Harry estava sozinho ...**

 **Harry relaxou o lábio com calma.**

" **Uma vez conheci um menino que realmente adorava o Quadribol", disse Severus Snape. "Ele era um pirralho absoluto. Assim como você e eu esperaríamos, nós dois".**

" **O que é isso?" Harry disse devagar.**

" **Paciência, Potter".**

 **Severus virou a cabeça e depois deslizou com um assassino em uma abertura próxima nas paredes do corredor, um corredor menor e mais estreito continuando.**

 **Harry o seguiu, perguntando-se se seria mais inteligente simplesmente fugir.**

 **Eles se viraram e fizeram outra volta, e chegaram a um beco sem saída, uma simples parede em branco. Se Hogwarts realmente tivesse sido construído, em vez de conjurado ou convocado ou nascido ou o que fosse, Harry teria tido algumas palavras nítidas para o arquiteto sobre pagar as pessoas para construir corredores que não fossem a lugar nenhum.**

 _"_ _ **Quietus",**_ **disse Severus, e algumas outras coisas também.**

 **Harry recostou-se, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e observou o rosto de Severus.**

" **Olhando-me nos olhos, Potter?" disse Severus Snape. "Suas lições de Occlumência não podem ter avançado o suficiente para você bloquear a Legilimência. Mas, talvez, tenham progredido o suficiente para que você a detecte. Como não posso saber o contrário, não vou arriscar a tentar". O homem sorriu finamente. "E o mesmo acontecerá com o Dumbledore, eu acho. É por isso que agora estamos conversando".**

 **Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram involuntariamente.**

" **Para começar", disse Severus, os olhos brilhando: "Eu gostaria que você prometesse não falar de nossas conversas para ninguém. No que diz respeito à escola, estamos discutindo a sua lição de casa de Poções. Se eles acreditam ou não é sem importância. No que diz respeito a Dumbledore e McGonagall, estou violando as confidências de Draco Malfoy em mim, e nenhum de nós pensa que é adequado falar mais sobre os detalhes".**

 **O cérebro de Harry tentou calcular as ramificações e implicações disso e ficou sem espaço de troca.**

" **Bem?" disse o Mestre de Poções.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry devagar. Era difícil ver como ter uma conversa e ser incapaz de dizer a alguém poderia ser mais constrangedor do que** _ **não**_ **ter a conversa, caso em que você** _ **também**_ **não poderia dizer a ninguém o conteúdo. "Eu prometo."**

 **Severus estava olhando Harry com atenção. "Você disse uma vez no escritório do diretor que você não toleraria bullying ou abuso. E então eu me pergunto, Harry Potter. Apenas quanto você se parece com seu pai?"**

" **A menos que falemos de Michael Verres-Evans", disse Harry, "a resposta é que eu sei muito pouco sobre James Potter".**

 **Severus assentiu, como se fosse para si mesmo. "Há um Sonserino do quinto ano. Um menino chamado Lesath Lestrange. Ele está sendo intimidado por Grifinórios. Estou ... constrangido, na minha capacidade de lidar com tais situações. Você poderia ajudá-lo, talvez. Se você quisesse. Eu Não estou pedindo um favor, e não lhe deverei um. É simplesmente uma oportunidade de fazer o que quiser".**

 **Harry olhou para Severus, pensando.**

" **Quer saber se é uma armadilha?" disse Severus, um sorriso fraco cruzando seus lábios. "Não é. É um teste. Considere isso curiosidade da minha parte. Mas os problemas de Lesath são reais, assim como minhas próprias dificuldades de intervir".**

 **Esse era o problema com outras pessoas sabendo que você era uma boa pessoa. Mesmo se você soubesse que eles sabiam, você ainda não poderia ignorar a isca.**

 **E se o pai também protegeu estudantes de valentões ... não importava se Harry soubesse por que Severus lhe havia dito. Ainda o fazia sentir-se quente por dentro e orgulhoso e o impossibilitava de se afastar.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Conte-me sobre Lesath. Por que ele está sendo intimidado?"**

 **O rosto de Severus perdeu o sorriso fraco. "Você acha que existem razões, Potter?"**

" **Talvez não", Harry disse calmamente. "Mas o pensamento ocorreu-me que ele poderia ter empurrado uma insignificante menina sangue-ruim pela escada".**

" **Lesath Lestrange", disse Severus, sua voz agora estava fria, "é filho de Bellatrix Black, o servo mais fanático e malvado do Lorde das Trevas. Lesath é o bastardo reconhecido de Rabastan Lestrange. Pouco depois da morte do Lorde das Trevas, Bellatrix e o irmão de Rabastan, Rodolphus, e Rabastan foram capturados enquanto torturavam Alice e Frank Longbottom. Todos os três estão em Azkaban para a vida. Os Longbottoms ficaram loucos por Cruciatus repetidos e permanecem na enfermaria incurável de St. Mungo. É algum desses motivo para intimidar ele, Potter?"**

" **Não é motivo algum", disse Harry, ainda em silêncio. "E o próprio Lesath não fez nada de errado que você saiba?"**

 **Um leve sorriso cruzou os lábios de Severus novamente. "Ele não é mais um santo do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ele não empurrou nenhuma garota sangue-ruim pela escada, não que eu tenha ouvido".**

" **Ou viu em sua mente", disse Harry.**

 **A expressão de Severus era fria. "Eu não invadi sua privacidade, Potter. Olhei dentro dos Grifinórios, sim. Ele é simplesmente um alvo conveniente para suas pequenas satisfações".**

 **Uma lavagem de raiva fria correu pela espinha de Harry, e ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo que Severus talvez não fosse uma fonte confiável de informações.**

" **E você pensa", disse Harry, "que uma intervenção de Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, pode ser eficaz".**

" **De fato", disse Severus Snape, e disse a Harry quando e onde os Grifinórios estavam planejando seu próximo pequeno jogo.**

* * *

 **Há um corredor principal que atravessa o meio do segundo andar de Hogwarts no eixo norte-sul, e perto do centro deste corredor há uma abertura para um corredor curto que vai uma dúzia de passos de volta antes de girar em um ângulo reto, fazendo uma curva em forma de L, e depois passa uma dúzia de passos antes de terminar em uma janela brilhante e larga, olhando para fora de três andares acima, sobre a nevasca ligeira que caia sobre o terreno leste de Hogwarts. De pé junto à janela, você não pode ouvir nada do corredor principal, e ninguém no corredor ouvirá o que acontece pela janela. Se você acha que há algo estranho sobre isso, você não esteve em Hogwarts por muito tempo.**

 **Quatro meninos com roupões vermelhos estão rindo, e um menino com túnica de aparas verdes está gritando e se agarrando freneticamente nas bordas da janela aberta com as mãos, enquanto os quatro meninos fazem como se para empurrá-lo para fora. É apenas uma piada, é claro, e, além disso, uma queda dessa altura não mataria um mago. Tudo boa diversão. Se você acha que há algo de estranho sobre isso -**

 _"_ _ **O que você está fazendo?"**_ **, Disse a voz de um sexto menino.**

 **Os quatro meninos com vestes vermelhas aparecem com arranjos bruscos, e o menino com túnicas de aparas verdes empurrou-se freneticamente para longe da janela e cai no chão, o rosto molhado de lágrimas.**

" **Oh", diz o mais bonito dos garotos com roupas vermelhas, soando aliviado, "é você. Ei, Lessy, você sabe quem é?"**

 **Não há nenhuma resposta do garoto no chão, que está tentando controlar o seu choro, e o menino com a veste vermelha arrumou sua perna para um chute -**

 _"_ _ **Pare!"**_ **, Gritou o sexto menino.**

 **O garoto de túnica de aparas vermelhas balançou quando ele abortou o chute. "Hum", ele disse, "** _ **você**_ **sabe quem é esse?"**

 **A respiração do sexto menino parece estranha. "Lesath Lestrange", ele disse, sua respiração em espaços curtos, "e ele não fez nada com meus pais, ele tinha cinco anos".**

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom olhou para os quatro grandes valentões do quinto ano frente a ele, tentando muito controlar seu tremor.**

 **Ele deveria ter dito Harry Potter não.**

" **Por que você o está defendendo?" disse o belo, devagar, parecendo intrigado com as primeiras dicas de ofensa. "Ele é um Sonserino. E um Lestrange"** _ **.**_

" **Ele é um menino que perdeu os pais", disse Neville Longbottom. "Eu sei como é isso". Ele não sabia de onde as palavras tinham vindo. Parecia muito legal, como algo que Harry Potter diria.**

 **Todavia, o tremor continuou.**

 _"_ _ **Quem**_ **você acha que** _ **é?"**_ **, Disse o bonito, começando a parecer com raiva.**

 _ **Eu sou Neville, o último descendente da Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga de Longbottom -**_

 **Neville não podia dizer isso.**

" **Eu acho que ele é um traidor", disse um dos outros Grifinórios, e houve uma sensação súbita de afundamento no estômago de Neville.**

 **Ele sabia disso, ele apenas sabia disso. Harry Potter estava errado depois de tudo. Os valentões não pararam apenas porque Neville Longbottom lhes disse para parar.**

 **O belo deu um passo à frente e os outros três seguiram.**

" **Então é assim como é para você", disse Neville, espantado de quão firme era sua voz. "Não importa para se é o Lesath Lestrange ou o Neville Longbottom".**

 **Lesath Lestrange soltou um suspiro súbito, de onde ele estava deitado no chão.**

" **O mal é mal", grunhiu o mesmo garoto que falou antes, "e se você é amigo do mal, você também é mal".**

 **Os quatro deram outro passo adiante.**

 **Lesath levantou-se, bamboleando-se. Seu rosto estava cinza, e ele deu alguns passos para a frente, e se inclinou contra a parede e não disse nada. Seus olhos focados na curva do corredor, a saída.**

" **Amigos", disse Neville. Agora, sua voz estava subindo um pouco no tom. "Sim, eu tenho amigos. Um deles é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."**

 **Alguns dos Grifinórios pareciam preocupados de repente. O belo não se encolheu. "Harry Potter não está aqui", ele disse, sua voz forte "e se ele estivesse, não acho que ele gostaria de ver um Longbottom defendendo um Lestrange".**

 **E os Grifinórios deram outro longo passo à frente, e atrás deles, Lesath se arrastou ao longo da parede, esperando sua chance.**

 **Neville engoliu em seco e ergueu a mão direita com o polegar e o indicador pressionados juntos.**

 **Ele fechou os olhos, porque Harry Potter o fez prometer não espreitar.**

 **Se isso não funcionasse, ele nunca mais confiava em ninguém.**

 **Sua voz ficou surpreendentemente clara, considerando a situação.**

" **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Com a dívida que você me deve e o poder do seu verdadeiro nome eu convoco você, eu abro o caminho para você, Exorto-vos a manifestar-se diante de mim".**

 **Neville estalou os dedos.**

 **E então Neville abriu os olhos.**

 **Lesath Lestrange estava olhando para ele.**

 **Os quatro Grifinórios estavam olhando para ele.**

 **O belo começou a rir, e isso provocou os outros três.**

" **Harry Potter deveria virar a esquina ou algo assim?" disse o guapo. "Parece que você ficou na mão".**

 **O bonito deu um passo ameaçador em direção a Neville.**

 **Os outros três seguiram em sincronia.**

" **Ahem", disse Harry Potter por trás deles, encostado na parede pela janela, no beco do corredor, onde ninguém poderia ter chegado sem ser visto.**

 **Se observar as pessoas gritarem sempre se sentia tão bom, Neville poderia entender o porquê as pessoas se tornavam valentões.**

 **Harry Potter avançou, colocando-se entre Lesat Lestrange e os outros. Ele passou o olhar gelado pelos rapazes com túnicas de aparas vermelhas, e então seus olhos pararam sobre o belo, o líder. "Sr. Carl Sloper", disse Harry Potter. "Eu acredito ter compreendido esta situação completamente. Se Lesath Lestrange já cometeu um único mal ele mesmo, ao invés de nascer para os pais errados, o fato não é conhecido por você. Se eu estou enganado nisso, Sr. Sloper, eu sugiro que me informe de imediato".**

 **Neville viu o medo e o espanto nos rostos dos outros meninos. Ele estava sentindo ele mesmo. Harry** _ **afirmou**_ **que tudo seria um truque, mas como poderia ser?**

" **Mas ele é um Lestrange ", disse o líder.**

" **Ele é um menino que perdeu seus pais", Harry Potter disse, sua voz crescendo ainda mais fria.**

 **Desta vez, os outros três Grifinórios se encolheram.**

" **Então", disse Harry Potter. "Você viu que Neville não queria que você atormentasse um menino inocente em nome dos Longbottoms. Isso não conseguiu movê-lo. Se eu lhe disser que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu também pensa que está errado, que o que você fez hoje foi um erro terrível, isso faz alguma diferença?"**

 **O líder deu um passo em direção a Harry.**

 **Os outros** _ **não o**_ **seguiram.**

" **Carl", disse um deles, engolindo. "Talvez devêssemos ir".**

" **Eles dizem que você vai ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas", disse o líder, olhando para Harry.**

 **Um sorriso cruzou o rosto de Harry Potter. "Eles também dizem que eu sou secretamente casado com Ginevra Weasley e há uma profecia sobre nós conquistando a França". O sorriso desapareceu. "Uma vez que você está decidido a forçar o problema, Sr. Carl Sloper, deixe-me deixar as coisas claras. Deixe Lesath sozinho. Eu saberei se você não o fizer".**

" **Então, Lessy contou para você", disse o líder com frieza.**

" **Claro", disse Harry Potter secamente, "e ele também me contou o que você fez hoje depois que você deixou a aula de Encantos, em um lugar isolado e privado, onde ninguém poderia te ver, com uma certa menina Lufa-Lufa vestindo uma fita branca no cabelo dela -"**

 **O maxilar do líder ficou chocado.**

" **Eep", disse um dos outros Grifinórios com uma voz aguda e girou nos calcanhares e correu pela esquina. Seus passos rapidamente se afastaram e desapareceram.**

 **E então havia seis.**

" **Ah", disse Harry Potter, "ai vai um jovem ligeiramente inteligente. O resto de vocês poderia admirar o exemplo de Bertram Kirke, antes de começar, digamos, problemas".**

" **Você está ameaçando nos ameaçar?" disse o belo Grifinório, sua voz tentando ficar brava e bastante vacilante. "Coisas ruins acontecem com delatores".**

 **Os outros dois Grifinórios começaram lentamente a se mover para trás.**

 **Harry Potter começou a rir. "Oh, você não disse isso. Você realmente está tentando me intimidar? A mim? Agora, honestamente, você acha que você é mais assustador do que o Peregrine Derrick, Severus Snape ou, para esse assunto, Você-Sabe-Quem?"**

 **Mesmo o líder se encolheu com isso.**

 **Harry Potter ergueu a mão, os dedos fechados, e os três dos Grifinórios pularam para trás, e um deles falou: "Não faça!"**

" **Veja", disse Harry Potter, "é aqui que eu estalo meus dedos e você se torna parte de uma história divertida e esquisita que será contada com muita risada nervosa no jantar esta noite. Mas o que acontece é que as pessoas que eu gosto continuam me dizendo para não fazê-lo. A professora McGonagall me disse que eu estava tomando a saída fácil de tudo e o professor Quirrell diz que eu preciso aprender a perder. Então, você se lembra da história em que eu me deixei ser espancado por alguns Sonserinos mais velhos? Nós poderíamos fazer isso. Você poderia me intimidar por um tempo e eu poderia te deixar fazê-lo. Só, você se lembra da parte no final, onde eu digo aos meus muitos e muitos amigos dentro desta escola para não fazer nada sobre isso? Desta vez, iremos ignorar essa parte. Então vá em frente. Me intimide."**

 **Harry Potter deu um passo à frente, com os braços abertos em um convite.**

 **Os três Gryffindors quebraram e correram, e Neville teve que se afastar rapidamente para evitar ser atropelado.**

 **Houve silêncio, enquanto seus passos desapareceram, e mais silêncio depois disso.**

 **E então havia três.**

 **Harry Potter respirou profundamente, então exalou. "Ahh", disse ele. "Como você está, Neville?"**

 **A voz de Neville saiu em um grito agudo. "Tudo bem, isso foi muito legal".**

 **Um sorriso sorriu pelo rosto de Harry Potter. "V** _ **ocê também**_ **foi legal, você sabe".**

 **Neville sabia que Harry Potter estava apenas dizendo isso, tentando fazê-lo sentir-se bem, e ainda assim começou um caloroso brilho no peito.**

 **Harry virou-se para Lesath Lestrange -**

" **Você está bem, Lestrange?" disse Neville antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca.**

 **Agora, havia algo que você não esperava encontrar-se dizendo, nunca.**

 **Lesath Lestrange virou-se lentamente e olhou para Neville, com o rosto apertado, não mais chorando, lágrimas brilhando enquanto secavam.**

" **Você acha que sabe como é?" disse Lesath, com a voz alta e tremendo. "** _ **Você acha que você sabe?**_ **Meus pais estão em** _ **Azkaban,**_ **eu tento não pensar nisso e eles sempre me lembram, eles acham que é** _ **ótimo**_ **que a Mãe esteja lá no frio e no escuro com os Dementadores sugando sua vida, eu desejo que eu fosse como Harry Potter, pelo menos seus pais não estão sofrendo, meus pais estão sempre sofrendo, a cada segundo de todos os dias, eu gostaria de ser como você, pelo menos você pode ver seus pais às vezes, pelo menos você sabe que eles o amaram. Se a mãe alguma vez me amou, os Dementadores já teriam comido esse pensamento agora - "**

 **Os olhos de Neville estavam arregalados de choque. Ele não esperava isso.**

 **Lesath virou-se para Harry Potter, cujos olhos estavam cheios de horror.**

 **Lesath se atirou no chão em frente a Harry Potter, tocou a testa no chão e sussurrou: "Ajude-me, Senhor".**

 **Houve um horrível silêncio. Neville não conseguiu pensar em uma única coisa a dizer, e do choque nu no rosto de Harry, ele também não conseguiu pensar em nada.**

" **Eles dizem que você pode fazer qualquer coisa, por favor, meu Senhor, tire meus pais de Azkaban, eu serei seu leal servo para sempre, minha vida e também minha morte serão suas, apenas por favor -"**

" **Lesath", disse Harry, sua voz quebrando, "Lesath, não posso, não posso realmente fazer coisas assim, são apenas truques estúpidos".**

" **Não é!", Disse Lesath, com a voz alta e desesperada. "Eu vi, as histórias são verdadeiras, você pode!"**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. "Lesath, preparei tudo com Neville, planejamos tudo com antecedência, pergunte-lhe!"**

 **Eles tinham, apesar de Harry não ter dito** _ **como**_ **ele iria fazer qualquer coisa ...**

 **Quando Lesath ergueu os olhos do chão, seu rosto era horrível, e sua voz saiu em um grito que doía os ouvidos de Neville. "** _ **Você, filho de um sangue de lama! Você poderia tirá-la, você simplesmente não vai! Eu me dei de joelhos e implorei e você ainda não vai ajudar! Eu deveria ter sabido, você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, você acha que ela pertence lá!"**_

" **Eu não posso!" Harry disse, sua voz tão desesperada quanto a de Lesath. "Não é uma questão do que eu quero, eu não tenho o poder!"**

 **Lesath levantou-se e cuspiu no chão em frente a Harry e depois se virou e se afastou. Quando ele virou a esquina, o som de seus passos acelerou, e quando eles desapareceram, Neville pensou ter ouvido um único soluço.**

 **E então havia dois.**

 **Neville olhou para Harry.**

 **Harry olhou para Neville.**

" **Uau", Neville disse calmamente. "Ele não parecia muito grato por ser resgatado".**

" **Ele pensou que eu poderia ajudá-lo", disse Harry, sua voz rouca. "Ele teve esperança pela primeira vez em anos".**

 **Neville engoliu em seco e disse isso. "Eu sinto muito."**

" **Que?" disse Harry, parecendo totalmente confuso.**

" **Eu não estava grato quando você me ajudou -"**

" **Tudo o que você disse antes estava completamente certo", disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.**

" **Não", disse Neville, "não foi".**

 **Eles simultaneamente deram breves sorrisos tristes, cada um condescendente para o outro.**

" **Eu sei que isso não é real", disse Neville. "Sei que não poderia ter feito nada se não estivesse aqui, mas obrigado por me deixar fingir".**

" **Dá um tempo", disse Harry.**

 **Harry virou-se de Neville e olhou pela janela às nuvens sombrias.**

 **Um pensamento completamente ridículo veio a Neville. "Você está se sentindo culpado porque não pode tirar os pais de Lesath de Azkaban?"**

" **Não", disse Harry.**

 **Passaram-se alguns segundos.**

" **Sim", disse Harry.**

" **Você é bobo", disse Neville.**

" **Estou ciente disso", disse Harry.**

" **Você tem que fazer literalmente qualquer coisa que alguém lhe pedir?"**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu voltou e olhou novamente para Neville. "Não, mas sentir-me culpado de não fazer? Sim".**

 **Neville estava tendo problemas para encontrar palavras. "Uma vez que o Lorde das Trevas morreu, Bellatrix Black era literalmente a pessoa mais má do mundo inteiro e foi antes de ir a Azkaban que ela torturou minha mãe e meu pai até a loucura porque queria descobrir o que aconteceu com o Senhor das Trevas -"**

" **Eu sei", disse Harry calmamente. "Eu entendo isso, mas -"**

" **Não! Você não entende! Ela teve um motivo para fazer isso, e meus pais eram ambos Aurores! Não está nem perto do pior que ela já fez!" A voz de Neville estava tremendo.**

" **Mesmo assim", disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, seus olhos distantes enquanto eles olhavam para outro lugar, algum outro lugar que Neville não conseguisse imaginar. "Pode haver alguma solução incrivelmente inteligente que permita poupar todos e deixá-los todos felizes para sempre, e se eu fosse inteligente o suficiente, pensaria nisso agora"**

" **Você tem problemas", disse Neville. "Você acha que deveria ser o que Lesath Lestrange pensa que você é".**

" **Sim", disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, "isso muito bem. Cada vez que alguém chora em oração e não posso responder, sinto-me culpado por não ser Deus".**

 **Neville não entendeu bem isso, mas ... "Isso não soa bem".**

 **Harry suspirou. "Eu entendo que eu tenho um problema, e eu sei o que preciso fazer para resolvê-lo, tudo bem? Estou trabalhando nisso".**

* * *

 **Harry viu Neville partir.**

 **Claro que Harry não havia dito qual era a solução.**

 **A solução, obviamente, era apressar-se e tornar-se Deus.**

 **Os passos de Neville se afastaram, e logo não podiam mais ser ouvidos.**

 **E então havia um.**

 **"Ahem", disse a voz de Severus Snape diretamente atrás dele.**

 **Harry soltou um pequeno grito e imediatamente se odiou.**

 **Devagar, Harry virou-se.**

 **O homem alto e gorduroso, com as vestes manchadas, estava encostado na parede na mesma posição que Harry ocupara.**

" **Uma capa de invisibilidade fina, Potter", disse o Mestre de Poções. "Muito é explicado".**

 **Ah, porcaria.**

" **E talvez eu estive na companhia de Dumbledore por muito tempo", disse Severus, "mas não posso deixar de me perguntar se essa é a 'Capa da Invisibilidade'".**

 **Harry imediatamente se transformou em alguém que nunca tinha ouvido falar da Capa da Invisibilidade e que era** _ **exatamente**_ **tão esperto quanto Harry pensou que Severus pensava que Harry era.**

" **Ah, possivelmente", disse Harry. "Eu confio que você percebe as implicações, se for?"**

 **A voz de Severus era condescendente. "Você não faz ideia do que estou falando, faz Potter? Uma tentativa bastante desagradável de pescar".**

 **(O professor Quirrell observou sobre o almoço que Harry realmente precisava esconder seu estado de espírito melhor do que colocar um rosto em branco quando alguém discutira um tema perigoso e explicou sobre enganações de nível um, decepções de nível dois e assim por diante. Então, ou Severus, de fato,** _ **estava**_ **modelando Harry como um jogador de nível um, o que fazia o próprio Severus de nível dois, e a jogada de nível três de Harry tinha sido bem sucedida, ou Severus era um jogador de nível quatro e queria que Harry** _ **pensasse que**_ **a decepção fora bem sucedida. Harry, sorrindo, perguntou ao professor Quirrell em que nível ele jogava, e o professor Quirrell, também sorrindo, respondeu,** _ **um nível superior ao que você**_ _**estiver jogando**_ **.)**

" **Então você estava assistindo tudo isso", disse Harry. "Desilusão, acho que é chamado".**

 **Um sorriso fino. "Teria sido tolo de mim correr o menor risco de que você fosse ferido".**

" **E você queria ver os resultados do seu teste de primeira mão", disse Harry. "Então eu sou como meu pai?"**

 **Uma estranha e triste expressão veio sobre o homem, uma que parecia estranha em seu rosto. "Devo dizer logo, Harry Potter, que você se parece"**

 **Severus parou curto.**

 **Ele olhou para Harry.**

" **Lestrange chamou você dê 'filho de um sangue de lama'", Severus disse lentamente. "Não parece incomodá-lo muito".**

 **Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não nestas circunstâncias, não".**

" **Você acabou de ajudá-lo", disse Severus. Seus olhos estavam atentos a Harry. "E ele jogou de volta em seu rosto. Certamente, isso não é algo que você simplesmente perdoaria?"**

" **Ele acabou de passar por uma experiência bastante angustiante", disse Harry. "E eu não acho que ser salvo por calouros ajudou seu orgulho".**

" **Suponho que foi fácil o suficiente para perdoar", disse Severus, e sua voz era estranha, "uma vez que Lestrange não significa nada para você. Apenas um estranho Sonserino. Se fosse amigo, talvez, você se sentiria muito mais ferido pelo que ele disse."**

" **Se ele fosse um amigo", disse Harry, "mais razões para perdoá-lo".**

 **Houve um longo silêncio. Harry sentiu, e ele não poderia ter dito o porquê ou de onde, o ar estava enchendo com uma tensão terrível, como subir de água, subir e subir.**

 **Então Severus sorriu, parecendo de repente relaxado mais uma vez, e toda a tensão desapareceu.**

" **Você é uma pessoa muito indulgente", disse Severus, ainda sorrindo. "Suponho que seu padrasto, Michael Verres-Evans, foi quem te ensinou".**

" **Mais como a coleção de ficção científica e fantasia de papai", disse Harry. "Um tipo de meu quinto pai, realmente. Eu vivi a vida de todos os personagens em todos os meus livros, e toda a sua poderosa sabedoria tropeçou na minha cabeça. Em algum lugar, havia alguém como Lesath, espero, embora eu não possa dizer quem. Não foi difícil me colocar em seus sapatos. E foram meus livros que me disseram o que fazer sobre isso também. Os bons estão perdendo".**

 **Severus deu uma risada leve e divertida. "Tenho medo de não saber muito sobre o que as pessoas boas fazem".**

 **Harry olhou para ele. Isso foi meio triste, na verdade. "Eu vou te emprestar algumas novelas com pessoas boas nelas, se você quiser".**

" **Eu gostaria de pedir seu conselho sobre algo", Severus disse, sua voz casual. "Eu conheço outro Sonserino do quinto ano que estava sendo intimidado por um Grifinório. Ele estava cortejando uma bela menina nacida-trouxa, que o encontrou sendo intimidado e tentou resgatá-lo. E ele chamou ela de sangue-ruim, e esse foi o fim. Ele se desculpou, muitas vezes, mas ela nunca o perdoou. Você consegue pensar no que ele poderia ter dito ou feito, para ganhar dela o perdão que você deu a Lestrange?"**

" **Erm", disse Harry, "com base apenas nessas informações, não tenho certeza de que ele seja quem tem um problema. Eu teria dito a ele que não ficasse com alguém incapaz de perdoar. Suponha que eles se casaram, você pode imaginar a vida nessa casa?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

" **Oh, mas ela poderia perdoar", Severus disse com diversão em sua voz. "Por que, depois, ela foi e se tornou a namorada do valentão. Diga-me, por que ela perdoaria o valentão, e não o intimidado?"**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros. "Em um julgamento selvagem, porque o valentão tinha machucado alguém muito, e o atormentado a tinha ferido um pouco, e para ela isso simplesmente se sentia muito mais imperdoável de alguma forma. Ou, para não colocar um ponto único nisso, era o valentão bonito? Ou, para esse assunto, rico?"**

 **Houve outra pausa.**

" **Sim para ambos", disse Severus.**

" **E ai você tem", disse Harry. "Não que eu já tenha passado pelo ensino médio, mas meus livros me permitem entender que há um certo tipo de garota adolescente que ficará indignada por um único insulto se o menino é simples ou pobre, mas quem pode encontrar espaço em seu coração para perdoar os erros de um menino rico e bonito. Ela era superficial, em outras palavras. Diga a quem quer que fosse que ela não era digna dele e ele precisa superá-la e seguir em frente e na próxima vez namorar meninas que sejam profundas em vez de bonitas".**

 **Severus olhou para Harry em silêncio, seus olhos brilhando. O sorriso desapareceu e, embora o rosto de Severus se contraísse, ele não retornou.**

 **Harry estava começando a ficar um pouco nervoso. "Hum, não que eu tenha alguma experiência na área, obviamente, mas acho que é o que um sábio conselheiro dos meus livros diria".**

 **Havia mais silêncio e mais brilho.**

 **Provavelmente era um bom momento para mudar o assunto.**

" **Então", disse Harry. "Eu passei seu teste, seja lá o que fosse?"**

" **Eu acho", disse Severus, "que não deve haver mais conversas entre nós, Potter, e você seria extremamente sábio de nunca falar sobre essa".**

 **Harry piscou. "Você se importaria de me dizer o que fiz de errado?"**

" **Você me ofendeu", disse Severus. "E eu não confio mais em sua astúcia".**

 **Harry olhou para Severus, bastante surpreso.**

" **Mas você me deu conselhos bem-intencionados", disse Severus Snape, "e então eu vou dar-lhe um verdadeiro conselho em troca". Sua voz estava quase perfeitamente estável. Como uma corda esticada quase perfeitamente horizontal, apesar do peso maciço pendurado no meio, com um milhão de toneladas de tensão puxando em cada extremidade. "Você quase morreu hoje, Potter. No futuro, nunca compartilhe sua sabedoria com ninguém, a menos que você saiba exatamente o que você está falando".**

 **A mente de Harry finalmente fez a conexão.**

 _"_ _ **Você**_ **era aquele ..."**

 **A boca de Harry fechou-se quando ele entendeu a parte '** _ **quase morreu'**_ **, dois segundos muito tarde.**

" **Sim", disse Severus, "eu era".**

 **E a terrível tensão inundou o quarto como água pressurizada no fundo do oceano.**

 **Harry não podia respirar.**

 _ **Perder.**_ _**Agora.**_

" **Eu não sabia", Harry sussurrou. "Eu s-"**

" **Não", disse Severus. Apenas uma palavra.**

 **Harry ficou parado em silêncio, sua mente freneticamente procurando por opções. Severus estava entre ele e a janela, o que era uma verdadeira pena, porque uma queda dessa altura não mataria um mago.**

" **Seus livros te traíram, Potter", disse Severus, ainda naquela voz estendida por um milhão de toneladas de atração. "Eles não lhe disseram a única coisa que você precisava saber. Você não pode aprender das histórias como é perder a pessoa que ama. Isso é algo que você nunca poderia entender sem sentir você mesmo".**

" **Meu pai," Harry sussurrou. Era o seu melhor palpite, a única coisa que poderia salvá-lo. "Meu pai tentou protegê-lo dos valentões".**

 **Um sorriso horrível esticou o rosto de Severus, e o homem se moveu em direção a Harry.**

 **E passou dele.**

" **Adeus, Potter", disse Severus, sem olhar para trás. "Nós teremos pouco a dizer um ao outro a partir de hoje".**

 **E na esquina, o homem parou, e sem se virar, falou uma última vez.**

" **Seu pai era o valentão", disse Severus Snape, "e o que sua mãe viu nele é algo que eu nunca entendi até hoje".**

 **Ele saiu.**

 **Harry virou-se e caminhou em direção à janela. Suas mãos tremendo segurando na borda.**

 _ **Nunca dê nenhum conselho sensato, a menos que você saiba exatamente sobre o que você está falando.**_ _**Entendi.**_

 **Harry olhou para as nuvens e a chuva ligeira durante algum tempo. A janela dava para o terreno leste, e era tarde, então, se o sol fosse visível através das nuvens, Harry não podia vê-lo.**

 **Suas mãos deixaram de tremer, mas havia uma sensação apertada no peito de Harry, como se estivesse sendo comprimido por pinças de metal.**

 **Então seu pai tinha sido um valentão.**

 **E sua mãe tinha sido superficial.**

 **Talvez eles crescessem mais tarde. Pessoas boas, como a professora McGonagall, pareciam pensar o mundo deles, e talvez não fossem** _ **apenas**_ **porque eram mártires heroicos.**

 **Claro, isso fazia pouco para consolar quando você tinha onze anos e estava prestes a se transformar em uma adolescente e se perguntando que tipo de adolescente você pode se tornar.**

 **Então, muito terrível.**

 **Muito triste.**

 **Uma vida horrível que Harry teve.**

 **Aprendendo que seus pais genéticos não tinham sido perfeitos, por que ele deveria passar tempo chorando sobre isso, sentindo pena de si mesmo.**

 **Talvez ele possa reclamar para Lesath Lestrange.**

 **Harry tinha lido sobre Dementadores. O frio e a escuridão os cercavam, e o medo, eles sugavam todos os seus pensamentos felizes e naquela ausência todas as suas piores lembranças subiam à superfície.**

 **Ele podia imaginar-se nos sapatos de Lesath, sabendo que seus pais estavam em Azkaban para a vida, aquele lugar do qual ninguém jamais escapou.**

 **E Lesath imaginaria-se no lugar de sua mãe, no frio, na escuridão e no medo, sozinho com todas as suas piores lembranças, mesmo em seus sonhos, a cada segundo de cada dia.**

 **Por um instante, Harry imaginou sua própria mãe e pai em Azkaban com os Dementadores sugando sua vida, evacuando as boas lembranças de seu amor por ele. Por um instante, antes de sua imaginação espanar um fusível e fazer uma parada de emergência e lhe dizer para nunca mais imaginar isso.**

 **Era certo fazer isso com alguém, mesmo a segunda pessoa mais má do mundo?**

 _ **Não,**_ **disse a sabedoria dos livros de Harry,** _ **não se houver de outra maneira, de qualquer outra forma.**_

 **E a menos que o sistema de justiça mágica fosse tão perfeito quanto suas prisões - e isso parecia bastante improvável, todas as coisas consideradas - em algum lugar em Azkaban estava uma pessoa inteiramente inocente e, provavelmente, mais do que uma.**

 **Havia uma sensação de ardor na garganta de Harry, e umidade nos olhos dele, e ele queria teletransportar todos os prisioneiros de Azkaban para um local seguro e jorrar fogo do céu e explodir aquele lugar terrível até sobrar apenas pedras. Mas ele não podia, porque ele não era Deus.**

 **E Harry lembrou-se do que o professor Quirrell havia dito sob a luz das estrelas:** _ **às vezes, quando este mundo defeituoso parece excepcionalmente odioso, me pergunto se poderia haver algum outro lugar, longe, onde eu deveria ter estado ... Mas as estrelas são tão, muito longe ... E me pergunto o que eu sonharia, se eu dormisse por muito tempo, muito tempo.**_

 **Neste momento, este mundo defeituoso parecia excepcionalmente odioso.**

 **E Harry não conseguia entender as palavras do Professor Quirrell, poderia ter sido um alienígena que falou, ou uma Inteligência Artificial, algo construído ao longo de linhas tão diferentes de Harry que seu cérebro não poderia ser forçado a operar nesse modo.**

 **Você não poderia deixar seu planeta natal enquanto ele ainda continha um lugar como Azkaban.**

 **Você tinha que ficar e lutar.**


	28. Capítulo 27: Reducionismo

**Capítulo 27: Reducionismo**

 **"** **Tudo bem"** **, Harry disse, engolindo em seco. "Tudo bem, Hermione, é o suficiente, você pode parar."**

 **A pílula de açúcar branco na frente de Hermione ainda não tinha mudado de cor ou forma, mesmo que ela estivesse se concentrando mais do que Harry já tinha visto, seus olhos apertados, gotas de suor em sua testa, mãos trêmulas enquanto agarrava a varinha -**

" **Hermione, pare! Não vai funcionar, Hermione, não acho que possamos fazer coisas que ainda não existem!"**

 **Lentamente, a mão de Hermione relaxou sua mão na varinha.**

" **Eu pensei que sentia algo", disse ela em um sussurro nu. "Eu pensei que eu senti começar a Transfigurar, apenas por um segundo".**

 **Havia um nó na garganta de Harry. "Você provavelmente estava imaginando isso. Esperando demais".**

" **Provavelmente estava", disse ela. Parecia que queria chorar.**

 **Lentamente, Harry pegou seu lápis mecânico na mão e alcançou a folha de papel com todos os itens cruzados, e desenhou uma linha através do item que dizia "CURA PRO ALZHEIMER".**

 **Eles não poderiam ter alimentado ninguém com uma pílula transfigurada. Mas a Transfiguração, pelo menos do tipo que eles poderiam fazer, não encantava os alvos - não transformaria uma vassoura regular para uma que pudesse voar. Então, se Hermione pudesse fazer uma pílula, teria sido uma pílula** _ **não mágica**_ **, uma que funcionava por motivos materiais comuns. Eles poderiam ter enviado pílulas secretamente para um laboratório de ciência trouxa, deixá-los** _ **estudar**_ **as pílulas e tentar engenharia reversa antes da Transfiguração desaparecer ... ninguém em nenhum mundo precisaria saber que a magia estava envolvida, seria apenas seja outro avanço científico ...**

 **Não era o tipo de coisa que um mago pensaria. Eles não respeitavam simples** _ **padrões de átomos**_ _ **tanto**_ **, eles não pensavam em objetos não encantados como objetos de poder. Se não fosse mágico, não era interessante.**

 **Mais cedo Harry tinha,** _ **muito**_ **secretamente - ele nem tinha dito a Hermione - tentado Transfigurar a nanotecnologia como Eric Drexler. (Ele tentou produzir uma nanofacção de trabalhadores, é claro, não pequenas montadoras auto-replicantes, Harry não estava louco.) Teria sido a divindade em um único tiro se tivesse funcionado.**

" **Isso besta para hoje, certo?" disse Hermione. Ela recostou-se na cadeira, inclinando a cabeça contra o apoio; e seu rosto mostrou seu cansaço, o que era muito incomum para Hermione. Ela gostava de fingir que era ilimitada, pelo menos quando Harry estava por perto.**

" **Mais um", disse Harry cautelosamente, "mas esse é pequeno, além disso, ele pode realmente funcionar. Eu o deixei por último porque esperava que pudéssemos terminar em um bom tom. São coisas reais, não como phasers. Eles já fez isso em laboratórios, não como a cura pro Alzheimer. E é uma substância genérica, não específica, como os livros perdidos que você tentou Transfigurar cópias. Eu fiz um diagrama da estrutura molecular para mostrar. Nós só queremos fazer mais largo do que já foi feito antes, e com todos os tubos alinhados, e os pontos finais incorporados em diamantes". Harry produziu uma folha de papel quadrada.**

 **Hermione sentou-se, pegou e estudou, franzindo a testa. "Estes são todos átomos de carbono? E Harry, qual o nome? Não posso transformá-lo se não souber o que é chamado".**

 **Harry ficou com um rosto desgostoso. Ele ainda estava tendo problemas para se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa, não deveria importar como algo fosse** _ **chamado**_ **s e soubesse o que** _ **era.**_ **"** **Eles são chamados buckytubes, ou nanotubos de carbono. É um tipo de fulereno que foi descoberto apenas este ano. É cerca de cem vezes mais forte do que o aço e um sexto do peso".**

 **Hermione ergueu os olhos do papel quadrado, o rosto surpreendido. "Isso é real?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry, "é difícil fazer ele do jeito dos trouxas. Se pudéssemos obter o suficiente, podemos usá-lo para construir um elevador espacial até a órbita geossíncrona ou superior, e em termos de delta-v isto é meio caminho para qualquer parte do Sistema Solar. Além disso, poderíamos lançar satélites de energia solar como confetes".**

 **Hermione estava novamente franzindo a testa. "Isso está seguro?"**

" **Não vejo por que não seria", disse Harry. "Um buckytube é apenas uma folha de grafite enrolada em um tubo circular, basicamente, e a grafite é a mesma coisa usada em lápis -"**

" **Eu sei o que é grafite, Harry", disse Hermione. Ela esticou o cabelo de forma distraída, suas sobrancelhas franzidas quando ela encarou a folha de papel.**

 **Harry alcançou um bolso de suas vestes e produziu um fio branco amarrado a dois pequenos anéis de plástico cinza em cada extremidade. Ele adicionou gotas de super-cola onde o fio encontrou qualquer anel, para tornar tudo um único objeto que poderia ser Transfigurado como um todo. Cianoacrilato** **s** **, se Harry se lembrasse corretamente, trabalhava com vínculos covalentes, e isso era tão próximo de ser um "objeto sólido" como você poderia conseguir em um mundo composto de pequenos átomos individuais. "Quando estiver pronta", disse Harry, "tente transformá-lo em um conjunto de fibras de buckytube alinhadas embutidas em dois anéis de diamantes sólidos".**

" **Tudo bem ..." Hermione disse devagar. "Harry, eu sinto que acabei de perder alguma coisa".**

 **Harry deu de ombros indefeso.** _ **Talvez você esteja cansada.**_ **Ele sabia melhor do que dizer isso em voz alta, no entanto.**

 **Hermione pousou sua varinha contra um anel de plástico e olhou por um momento.**

 **Dois pequenos círculos de diamante brilhando pousaram sobre a mesa, conectados por um longo fio preto.**

" **Isso funcionou", disse Hermione. Parecia que estava tentando ser entusiasmada, mas tinha ficado sem energia. "O que agora?"**

 **Harry sentiu um pouco deflacionado pela falta de paixão de sua parceira de pesquisa, mas fez o melhor para não mostrar isso; talvez o mesmo processo funcione em sentido contrário para animá-la. "Agora eu testarei para ver se ele sustenta pesos".**

 **Havia um quadro A que Harry havia manipulado para fazer um experimento anterior com hastes de diamante - você poderia fazer objetos de diamante sólido facilmente, usando a Transfiguração, eles simplesmente não durariam. O experimento anterior tinha medido se Transfigurar uma haste de diamante longa em uma barra de diamante mais curta permitiria levantar um peso suspenso quando ela contraísse, ou seja, você poderia transformar contra a tensão, o que, de fato, era possível.**

 **Harry enfiou cuidadosamente um círculo de diamantes brilhantes sobre o espesso gancho de metal na parte superior do equipamento e, em seguida, prendeu um espesso cabide metálico ao anel inferior e então começou a colocar pesos no gancho.**

 **(Harry pediu aos gêmeos Weasley para Transfigurar o aparelho para ele, e os gêmeos Weasley lhe haviam dado um olhar incrédulo, como se não pudessem descobrir o tipo de brincadeira que ele poderia querer fazer, mas eles não fizeram nenhuma perguntas. E suas Transfigurações, segundo eles, duravam cerca de três horas, então Harry e Hermione ainda tinham um pouco de tempo.)**

" **Cem quilogramas", disse Harry um minuto depois. "Eu não acho que um fio de aço tão fino iria segurar isso. Ele deve aguentar muito mais, mas esse é todo o peso que tenho".**

 **Houve mais um silêncio.**

 **Harry endireitou-se e voltou para a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira e cerimoniosamente fez uma marca ao lado de "Buckytubes". "Pronto", disse Harry. "Esse funcionou".**

" **Mas não é realmente útil, Harry, não é?" Hermione disse de onde ela estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. "Quero dizer, mesmo que dermos isso a um cientista, eles não poderiam aprender a fazer muitos buckytubes estudando o nosso".**

" **Eles podem aprender alguma coisa"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry. "Hermione, olhe para ele, esse fio pequeno e minúsculo segurando todo esse peso, acabamos de fazer algo que nenhum laboratório trouxa poderia fazer -"**

" **Mas qualquer outra bruxa poderia", disse Hermione. Sua exaustão estava entrando em sua voz, agora. "Harry, eu não acho que isso esteja funcionando".**

" **Você quer dizer o nosso relacionamento?" Harry disse. "Ótimo! Vamos terminar".**

 **Isso puxou um pequeno sorriso dela. "Eu quero dizer nossa pesquisa".**

" **Oh, Hermione, como você poderia?"**

" **Você é doce quando você é mau", disse ela. "Mas Harry, isso é loucura, eu tenho doze, você tem onze anos, é bobagem pensar que vamos descobrir algo que ninguém nunca descobriu antes".**

" **Você está realmente dizendo que devemos desistir de desvendar os segredos da magia depois de tentar por menos de um mês?" Harry disse, tentando colocar uma nota de desafio em sua voz. Honestamente, ele estava sentindo um pouco da mesma fadiga que Hermione. Nenhuma das** _ **boas**_ **ideias funcionou. Ele tinha feito apenas uma descoberta que vale a pena mencionar, o padrão Mendeliano, e ele não podia contar a Hermione sobre isso sem quebrar sua promessa para Draco.**

" **Não", disse Hermione. Seu rosto jovem parecia muito sério e adulto. "Estou dizendo que agora devemos estudar toda a magia que os feiticeiros já conhecem, para que possamos fazer esse tipo de coisa depois de nos graduarmos de Hogwarts".**

" **Hum ..." disse Harry. "Hermione, eu odeio colocar isso dessa maneira, mas imagine que nós teríamos decidido segurar a pesquisa até mais tarde, e a primeira coisa que tentamos depois de se formar foi Transfigurar a cura de Alzheimer e funcionou. Sentiríamos ... . Eu não acho que a palavra 'estúpidos' descreva adequadamente como nos sentiríamos. E se houver algo mais assim e isso funciona?"**

" **Isso não é justo, Harry!" Hermione disse. Sua voz tremia como se ela estivesse prestes a cair no choro. "Você não pode colocar esse peso nas pessoas! Não é nosso trabalho fazer esse tipo de coisa, somos crianças!"**

 **Por um momento Harry se perguntou o que aconteceria se alguém tivesse dito a Hermione que ela tinha que lutar contra um Lorde das Trevas imortal, se ela se transformaria em um dos heróis reclamões e com dó de si mesmos que Harry nunca aguentou ler em seus livros.**

" **De qualquer forma", disse Hermione. Sua voz tremeu. "Eu não quero continuar fazendo isso. Não acredito que as crianças possam fazer coisas que os adultos não podem, isso é apenas em histórias".**

 **Houve silêncio na sala de aula.**

 **Hermione começou a parecer um pouco assustada, e Harry sabia que sua própria expressão tinha ficado mais fria.**

 **Talvez não tivesse doido tanto se o mesmo pensamento ainda não tivesse acontecido a Harry - que, enquanto trinta pode ser velho para um revolucionário científico e vinte a idade correta, enquanto havia pessoas que obtiveram doutorado quando tinham dezessete e herdeiros que com quatorze anos haviam sido grandes reis ou generais, na verdade não havia quem tivesse entrado nos livros de história aos onze.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Descobrir como fazer algo que um adulto não pode. É esse o seu desafio?"**

" **Eu não quis dizer isso assim", Hermione disse, sua voz saindo em um sussurro amedrontado.**

 **Com esforço, Harry afastou o olhar de Hermione. "Eu não estou com raiva de você", disse Harry. Sua voz estava fria, apesar dos melhores esforços. "Estou com raiva de, eu não sei, tudo. Mas não estou disposto a perder, Hermione. Perder nem sempre é o certo. Eu vou descobrir como fazer algo que um feiticeiro adulto não pode fazer, e então eu vou mostrar para você. Que tal?'**

 **Havia mais silêncio.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Hermione, sua voz vacilando um pouco. Ela se afastou da cadeira e foi até a porta da sala de aula abandonada em que haviam trabalhado. A mão dela parou na maçaneta da porta. "Nós ainda somos amigos, certo? E se você não consegue descobrir nada -"**

 **Sua voz parou.**

" **Então vamos estudar juntos", disse Harry. Sua voz estava ainda mais fria agora.**

" **Um, tchau por enquanto, então", Hermione disse, e ela rapidamente saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás dela.**

 **Às vezes, Harry odiava ter um lado escuro, mesmo quando ele estava dentro dele.**

 **E a parte dele que tinha pensado exatamente o mesmo que Hermione, que não, as crianças** _ **não podiam**_ **fazer o que os adultos não podiam, estava dizendo todas as coisas que Hermione tinha ficado muito assustada para dizer, como,** _ **isso é um desafio dificuldade inferno que você arranjou para si mesmo**_ **e,** _ **garoto, você vai acabar com a cara na lama desta vez**_ **e,** _ **pelo menos assim, você saberá que você falhou.**_

 **E a parte dele que não gostava de perder respondeu, com uma voz muito fria.** _ **Tudo bem, você pode calar a boca e assistir.**_

* * *

 **Era quase a hora do almoço, e Harry não se importava. Ele nem sequer se incomodou em pegar um lanche pra viagem. Seu estômago poderia ficar um pouco faminto.**

 **O mundo mágico era minúsculo, eles não pensavam como cientistas, não conheciam a ciência, não questionavam o que tinham crescido aprendendo, não colocavam conchas de proteção em suas máquinas de tempo, jogavam Quadribol, Toda a Grã-Bretanha mágica era menor do que uma pequena cidade trouxa, a maior escola mágica apenas educada até a idade de dezessete anos, uma** _ **besteira**_ **não era desafiar essa noção aos onze anos, uma** _ **bobagem**_ **era** _ **assumir que os**_ **feiticeiros sabiam o que estavam fazendo e já haviam esgotado todos os galhos baixos que um polímero científico veria.**

 **O primeiro passo foi fazer uma lista de todas as restrições mágicas que Harry poderia lembrar, todas as coisas que você supostamente não poderia fazer.**

 **Segundo passo, marque as restrições que pareciam ter** _ **menos**_ **sentido do ponto de vista científico.**

 **O terceiro passo, priorizar as restrições que um feiticeiro não poderia questionar se** _ **não**_ **conhecesse a ciência.**

 **Passo quatro, pensar em maneiras de realizá-las.**

* * *

 **Hermione ainda se sentia um tanto instável quando se sentou ao lado de Mandy na mesa da Corvinal. O almoço de Hermione tinha duas frutas (fatias de tomate e tangerinas descascadas), três vegetais (cenouras, cenouras e mais cenouras), uma carne (baquetas de Diricawl fritas, cujo revestimento insalubre ela removeu cuidadosamente) e um pequeno pedaço de bolo de chocolate que ela tinha feito jus comendo as outras partes.**

 **Não tinha sido tão ruim quanto a aula de Poções, às vezes ela ainda tinha** _ **pesadelos**_ **sobre isso. Mas desta vez** _ **ela**_ **tinha feito isso acontecer e** _ **ela sentiu como seu alvo.**_ **Só por um momento, antes que a terrível escuridão fria desviasse o olhar e dissesse que não estava com raiva dela, porque não queria assustá-la.**

 **E ela ainda tinha a sensação de ter perdido algo antes, algo realmente importante.**

 **Mas eles não violaram nenhuma das regras da Transfiguração ... tinham? Eles não haviam feito líquidos, gases, não tinham recebido ordens do Professor de Defesa ...**

 **A** _ **pílula!**_ **Isso tinha sido algo para ser comido!**

 **... Bem, não, ninguém iria comer uma pílula jogada ao acaso, não** _ **funcionou**_ **na verdade, eles poderiam ter apenas** _ **Finite Incantatem ela**_ **se tivesse, mas ela ainda teria que contar a Harry sobre isso e se certificar de que eles não iriam mencionar isso na frente da professora McGonagall, no caso de acontecer nunca terem permissão para estudar Transfiguração novamente ...**

 **Hermione estava começando a ter uma sensação muito doente no estômago. Ela empurrou o prato da mesa, não podia almoçar assim.**

 **E ela fechou os olhos e começou a recitar mentalmente as regras da Transfiguração.**

 _"_ _ **Eu nunca transformarei nada em líquido ou gás".**_

 _"_ _ **Eu nunca transfiguro qualquer coisa que pareça comida ou qualquer outra coisa que vá dentro de um corpo humano".**_

 **Não, eles realmente** _ **não deveriam**_ **ter tentado Transfigurar a pílula, ou eles deveriam ter** _ **percebido**_ **pelo menos** _ **...**_ **ela estava tão focada na brilhante ideia de Harry que ela não** _ **pensou ...**_

 **A sensação doente no estômago de Hermione estava piorando. Havia um sentimento em sua mente de algo pairando apenas na borda do reconhecimento, uma percepção a ponto de se inverter, uma jovem a ponto de se tornar uma velha, um vaso prestes a se tornar dois rostos ...**

 **E continuou lembrando as regras da Transfiguração.**

* * *

 **Os dedos de Harry haviam ficado brancos em sua varinha quando parou de tentar Transfigurar o ar na frente de sua varinha em um clipe de papel. Não teria sido seguro transformar o clipe de papel em gás, é claro, mas Harry não viu nenhum motivo pelo qual seria inseguro ao contrário. Não era suposto ser** _ **possível**_ **. Mas porque não? O ar era uma substância tão real quanto qualquer outra coisa ...**

 **Bem, talvez essa limitação** _ **tenha**_ **sentido. O ar estava desorganizado, todas as moléculas mudando constantemente sua relação umas com as outras. Talvez você não pudesse impor uma nova forma na substância, a menos que a substância permanecesse parada o suficiente para que você dominasse, mesmo que os átomos em sólidos também vibrassem constantemente o tempo todo ...**

 **Quanto mais Harry falhou, mais frio ele sentia, mais claro tudo parecia se tornar.**

 **Tudo certo. Próximo na lista.**

 **Você só pode transformar objetos inteiros em todo. Você não conseguia Transfigurar** _ **metade de**_ **um fósforo em agulha, você precisava Transfigurar** _ **tudo.**_ **Quando Harry estava preso naquela sala de aula por Draco, tinha sido a razão pela qual ele não podia simplesmente transformar uma fina seção cilíndrica das paredes em esponja e perfurar um pedaço de pedra grande o suficiente para ele se encaixar na buraco. Ele precisaria impor uma nova forma em toda a parede, e talvez uma seção inteira de Hogwarts, apenas para mudar essa pequena seção transversal.**

 **E isso era** _ **ridículo**_ **.**

 _ **As coisas eram feitas de átomos.**_ **Muitos pontículos minúsculos. Não** _ **havia**_ **nenhuma contiguidade, não havia solidez, apenas forças eletromagnéticas segurando os pequenos pontos relacionados um com o outro ...**

* * *

 **Mandy Brocklehurst fez uma pausa com o garfo no caminho para a boca dela. "Huh", ela disse para Su Li, sentada em frente ao espaço agora vazio ao lado dela, "o que deu em Hermione?"**

* * *

 **Harry queria matar sua borracha.**

 **Ele estava tentando mudar um único ponto no retângulo rosa em aço, além do resto da borracha, e a borracha não estava cooperando.**

 _ **Tinha**_ **que ser uma limitação conceitual, não real.** _ **Tinha**_ **que ser.**

 _ **As coisas eram feitas de átomos,**_ **e cada átomo era uma pequena coisa separada. Os átomos eram mantidos unidos por uma névoa quântica de elétrons compartilhados, por ligações covalentes, ou às vezes apenas por magnetismo em intervalos próximos, por ligações iônicas ou forças de Van Der Waals.**

 **Se fosse por isso os prótons e os nêutrons dentro dos núcleos eram pequenas coisas separadas. Os quarks dentro dos prótons e nêutrons eram pequenas coisas separadas! Simplesmente** _ **não havia**_ **nada na realidade, o mundo lá fora, que correspondia à presunção das pessoas de objetos sólidos. Era apenas pequenos pontos.**

 **E na Transfiguração gratuita estava tudo na mente, para começar, não era? Sem palavras, sem gestos. Somente o conceito puro de forma, mantido estritamente separado da substância, imposto à substância, concebido para além da sua forma. Isso e a varinha e tudo o que fez de você um mago.**

 **Os feiticeiros não podiam transformar partes das coisas, só podiam transformar o que suas mentes percebiam como todo, porque não** _ **sabiam em seus ossos**_ **que tudo era apenas átomos no fundo.**

 **Harry tinha se concentrado nesse conhecimento o mais poderosamente que podia, o** _ **verdadeiro fato de**_ **que a borracha era apenas uma coleção de átomos, tudo era apenas coleções de átomos, e os átomos do pequeno remendo que ele estava tentando Transfigurar formaram** _ **apenas**_ **uma coleção** _ **válida**_ **como qualquer outra coleção que ele quisesse pensar.**

 **E Harry ainda não conseguiu mudar essa única parte da borracha, a Transfiguração não estava indo a lugar nenhum.**

 _ **Isto.**_ _ **É.**_ _**Ridículo.**_

 **Os dedos de Harry estavam brilhando em sua varinha novamente. Ele estava** _ **cansado**_ **de obter resultados experimentais que** _ **não faziam sentido.**_

 **Talvez o fato de que** _ **alguma**_ **parte de sua mente ainda estivesse pensando em objetos impedia que a Transfiguração ocorresse. Ele pensou em uma coleção de átomos que era uma** _ **borracha.**_ **Ele pensou em uma coleção que era um** _ **pequeno remendo.**_

 **Hora de elevar uma marcha.**

 **Harry pressionou sua varinha mais forte contra essa pequena seção de borracha e tentou ver a ilusão de que os não cientistas achavam que era a realidade, o mundo das mesas e cadeiras, do ar e da borracha e das pessoas.**

 **Quando você atravessava um parque, o mundo imersivo que o cercou era algo que existia dentro do seu próprio cérebro como um padrão de disparo de neurônios. A sensação de um céu azul brilhante não era algo acima de você, era algo no seu córtex visual e seu córtex visual estava na parte de trás do seu cérebro. Todas as sensações desse mundo brilhante realmente estavam acontecendo naquela cachoeira cavernosa que você chamava de crânio, o lugar onde** _ **você**_ **morava e nunca, nunca chegou a sair. Se você realmente queria dizer oi a alguém, para a** _ **pessoa real,**_ **você não apertava a mão, você bateria suavemente no crânio e diria "Como você está ai?" Isso era o que as pessoas eram, era onde eles realmente moravam. E a** _ **imagem**_ **do parque que você achou que estava** _ **passando**_ **foi algo que foi visualizado dentro do seu cérebro enquanto processava os sinais enviados dos seus olhos e da retina.**

 **Não era uma** _ **mentira**_ **como os budistas pensavam, não havia algo terrivelmente místico e inesperado atrás do véu de Maya, o que estava além da ilusão do parque era apenas o** _ **parque real**_ **, mas tudo era** _ **ilusão**_ **.**

 **Harry não estava sentado na sala de aula.**

 **Ele não estava olhando para a borracha.**

 **Harry estava dentro do crânio de Harry.**

 **Ele estava experimentando uma imagem processada que seu cérebro tinha decodificado dos sinais enviados pela retina.**

 **O apagador real estava em outro lugar, em algum lugar que não era a imagem.**

 **E a verdadeira borracha não era como a imagem que Harry tinha no cérebro. A ideia da borracha como um** _ **objeto sólido**_ **era algo que existia somente dentro de seu próprio cérebro, dentro do córtex parietal que processava seu senso de forma e espaço. O apagador real era uma coleção de átomos mantidos em conjunto por forças eletromagnéticas e elétrons covalentes compartilhados, enquanto nas proximidades, as moléculas de ar rebatiam umas das outras e das moléculas da borracha.**

 **A verdadeira borracha estava longe, e Harry, dentro de seu crânio, nunca poderia tocar nela, só podia imaginar ideias sobre ela. Mas** _ **sua varinha tinha o poder,**_ **poderia mudar as coisas lá na** _ **realidade**_ **, eram apenas os próprios preconceitos de Harry que a** _ **limitavam**_ **. Em algum lugar além do véu de Maya, a** _ **verdade**_ **por trás do conceito de Harry de "minha varinha" estava tocando a coleção de átomos que a mente de Harry pensava como "um remendo na borracha" e se essa varinha pudesse mudar a coleção de átomos que Harry considerava "o apagador inteiro", não havia absolutamente nenhuma razão para que não pudesse mudar a outra coleção também ...**

 **A Transfiguração ainda não estava ocorrendo.**

 **Os dentes de Harry apertaram-se, e ele subiu** _ **outra marcha**_ **.**

 **O conceito que a mente de Harry tinha do apagador como um único objeto era** _ **um absurdo óbvio.**_

 **Era um mapa que não fazia e** _ **não podia**_ **combinar o território.**

 **Os seres humanos modelavam o mundo usando níveis de organização estratificados, eles tinham** _ **pensamentos separados**_ **sobre como os países trabalhavam, como as pessoas trabalhavam, como funcionavam os órgãos, como funcionavam as células, como funcionavam as moléculas, como funcionavam os quarks.**

 **Quando o cérebro de Harry precisava pensar sobre a borracha, pensaria nas regras que governavam as borrachas, como "as borrachas podem se livrar das marcas de lápis". Só se o cérebro de Harry precisasse prever o que aconteceria no nível químico mais baixo, só então o cérebro de Harry começaria a pensar - como se fosse um fato separado - sobre as moléculas de borracha.**

 **Mas isso estava tudo na** _ **mente.**_

 **A mente de Harry pode ter** _ **crenças**_ **separadas sobre as regras que governavam as borrachas, mas não havia nenhuma** _ **lei da física única**_ **que governasse as borrachas.**

 **A mente de Harry modelou a realidade usando vários níveis de organização, com diferentes crenças sobre cada nível. Mas isso tudo estava no** _ **mapa,**_ **o verdadeiro território não era assim, a** _ **própria realidade**_ **tinha apenas um** _ **único**_ **nível de organização, os quarks, era um processo unificado de baixo nível que obedecia a regras matemáticas simples.**

 **Ou, pelo menos, era o que Harry acreditava antes de descobrir a magia, mas a borracha não era mágica.**

 **E mesmo que a borracha** _ **tivesse**_ **sido mágica, a ideia de que** _ **realmente existia**_ **um único apagador sólido era** _ **impossível.**_ **As coisas como borrachas** _ **não podiam**_ **ser elementos básicos da realidade, eram muito grandes e complicadas para serem átomos, elas** _ **deveriam**_ **ser feitas de partes** _ **.**_ **Você não poderia ter coisas que eram** _ **fundamentalmente complicadas**_ **. A crença implícita de que o cérebro de Harry tinha na borracha como um único objeto não era apenas** _ **errado,**_ **era uma confusão de mapa e território, a borracha só existia como um conceito separado no** _ **modelo**_ **multi-nível de Harry do mundo, não como um elemento separado da realidade de um único nível.**

 **... a Transfiguração** _ **ainda não estava acontecendo.**_

 **Harry estava respirando pesadamente, a Transfiguração falhada era quase tão cansativa quanto a Transfiguração bem-sucedida, mas** _ **maldito**_ **seja ele se desistisse agora.**

 **Tudo bem, destrua esse lixo do século XIX.**

 **A realidade não era átomos, não era um conjunto de minúsculas bolinhas de bilhar. Essa era apenas mais uma mentira. A noção de átomos como pequenos pontos foi apenas outra alucinação conveniente a qual as pessoas se agarravam porque não queriam enfrentar a forma desonestamente alienígena da realidade subjacente. Não é de admirar, então, que suas tentativas de Transfigura com base nisso não tivessem funcionado. Se ele queria poder, ele tinha que abandonar sua humanidade e forçar seus pensamentos a se adequar à verdadeira matemática da mecânica quântica.**

 **Não** _ **havia partículas,**_ **havia apenas** _ **nuvens de amplitude**_ **em um** _ **espaço de configuração multi-partícula**_ **e o que seu cérebro imaginava ter sido uma borracha não era nada, exceto um** _ **fator**_ **gigantesco em uma função de onda que** _ **passasse a fatorizar**_ **, já não tinha uma existência separada mais que a existência de um fator sólido particular de 3 escondidos dentro do número 6, se sua varinha fosse capaz de** _ **alterar fatores em uma função de onda aproximadamente fatorial,**_ **então seria bem capaz de alterar o fator um pouco** _ **menor**_ **que o cérebro de Harry visualizava como um remendo de material no apagador -**

* * *

 **Hermione atravessou os corredores, os sapatos batendo forte na pedra, a respiração curta, o choque da adrenalina ainda atravessava seu sangue.**

 **Como uma foto de uma jovem mulher se transformando em uma velha, como se o vaso se tornasse dois rostos.**

 **O que eles estavam fazendo?**

 _ **O que eles estavam fazendo?**_

 **Ela chegou à sala de aula e seus dedos escorregaram na maçaneta no início, muito suados, ela agarrou mais forte e a porta se abriu -**

 **\- em um único flash de percepção, ela viu Harry olhando para um pequeno retângulo rosa na mesa na frente dele -**

 **\- a poucos passos de distância, o pequeno fio preto, quase invisível a partir desta distância, apoiava todo aquele peso -**

 _"_ _ **Harry saia da sala de aula!"**_

 **O choque puro atravessou o rosto de Harry, e ele se levantou tão rápido que ele quase caiu, parando apenas para pegar o pequeno retângulo cor-de-rosa da mesa, e ele saiu pela porta, ela já havia se afastado, sua varinha já na mão apontando para o fio -**

 _"_ _ **Finite Incantatem!"**_

 **E Hermione fechou a porta novamente, assim que o gigantesco barulho dos cem quilos de metal que caiu veio de dentro.**

 **Ela estava ofegante, sedenta por ar, ela correu até aqui sem parar, estava encharcada de suor e suas pernas e coxas queimavam como chamas vivas, ela não poderia ter respondido as perguntas de Harry por todos os Galeões do mundo.**

 **Hermione piscou e percebeu que ela tinha começado a cair, e Harry a pegou e a abaixou suavemente para sentar no chão.**

" **... saudável ..." ela conseguiu sussurrar.**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Harry, parecendo mais pálido do que nunca o tinha visto.**

" **... você está, sentindo, saudável ..."**

 **Harry começou a parecer ainda mais assustado com a pergunta. "Eu, eu não acho que tenho sintomas -"**

 **Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento. "Bom", ela sussurrou. "Espera, respirar".**

 **Isso demorou um pouco. Harry ainda estava assustado. Isso também era bom, talvez lhe ensinasse uma lição.**

 **Hermione alcançou a bolsa que Harry comprou para ela, sussurrou "água" através de sua garganta seca, tirou a garrafa e bebeu em grandes goles.**

 **E então ainda demorou um pouco antes de poder falar novamente.**

" **Nós quebramos as regras, Harry", ela disse com uma voz rouca. "Nós quebramos as regras".**

" **Eu ..." Harry engoliu em seco. "Ainda não vejo como, pensei, mas ..."**

" **Eu perguntei se a Transfiguração era segura e você me respondeu!"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

" **É isso?" Harry disse.**

 **Ela poderia ter gritado.**

" **Harry, você não entendeu?" ela disse. "É feito de pequenas fibras, e se ele se desenrolar, quem sabe o que poderia dar errado, não perguntamos a professora McGonagall! Não vê o que estávamos fazendo? Nós estávamos experimentando com a Transfiguração. Nós estávamos experimentando com a Transfiguração!"**

 **Houve outra pausa.**

" **Certo ..." Harry disse devagar. "Provavelmente é uma dessas coisas que eles nem se importam em dizer que você não faça, porque é óbvio demais. Não experimente novas ideias brilhantes para a Transfiguração em uma sala de aula sem uso sem consultar nenhum professor".**

" **Você poderia ter nos matado, Harry!" Hermione sabia que não era justo, ela cometeu o erro também, mas ainda sentia raiva dele, ele sempre parecia tão confiante e a tinha arrastado sem pensamento. "Nós poderíamos ter estragado o registro perfeito do Professor McGonagall!"**

" **Sim", disse Harry, "não diga a ela sobre isso, está bem?"**

" **Nós temos que parar", disse Hermione. "Nós temos que parar isso ou iremos nos ferir. Somos muito jovens, Harry, não podemos fazer isso, ainda não".**

 **Um sorriso fraco atravessou o rosto de Harry. "Hum, você está meio errada sobre isso".**

 **E ele estendeu um pequeno retângulo rosa, uma borracha de borracha com um pedaço de metal brilhante.**

 **Hermione olhou para ele, intrigada.**

" **A mecânica quântica não era suficiente", disse Harry. "Eu tive que ir até a física intemporal antes de funcionar. Tive que ver a varinha como imposição de uma relação entre o passado separado e as realidades futuras, em vez de mudar qualquer coisa ao longo do tempo… mas eu fiz, Hermione, eu vi além da ilusão de objetos, e eu aposto que não há um único outro mago do mundo que pudesse ter visto. Mesmo que algum trouxa soubesse sobre formulações intemporais de mecânica quântica, seria apenas uma crença estranha sobre coisas quânticas distantes estranhas, elas não veriam que era realidade, aceita que o mundo que eles conheciam era apenas uma alucinação. Transformei parte da borracha sem mudar o todo"** _ **.**_

 **Hermione levantou sua varinha novamente, apontou para a borracha.**

 **Por um momento, a raiva cruzou o rosto de Harry, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para detê-la.**

 _"_ _ **Finite Incantatem"**_ **, disse Hermione. "Verifique com a professora McGonagall antes de tentar novamente".**

 **Harry assentiu, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse um pouco apertado.**

" **E ainda temos que parar", disse Hermione.**

 _"_ _ **Por quê?"**_ **, Disse Harry. "Você não vê o que isso significa , Hermione? Os feiticeiros não sabem tudo! Há muito poucos deles, ainda menos que conhecem alguma ciência, eles não esgotaram os galhos baixos".**

" **Não é seguro", disse Hermione. "Se podemos descobrir coisas novas, é ainda menos seguro! Somos muito jovens! J** ** **á c** ometemos um grande erro e da próxima vez podemos morrer!" **

**Então Hermione se encolheu.**

 **Harry olhou para longe dela e começou a respirar devagar e profundamente.**

" **Por favor, não tente fazê-lo sozinho, Harry", Hermione disse, sua voz tremendo. "Por favor."**

 _ **Por favor, não me faça decidir se devo contar ao professor Flitwick.**_

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

" **Então você quer que nós estudemos", disse Harry. Ela podia dizer que ele estava tentando manter a raiva fora de sua voz. "Apenas estudar."**

 **Hermione não tinha certeza se deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas ... "Como você estudou, hum, física intemporal, certo?"**

 **Harry olhou para ela.**

" **Aquilo que você fez", Hermione disse, sua voz tentativa, "não foi por causa de nossas experiências, certo? Você pode fazer isso porque você leu muitos livros".**

 **Harry abriu a boca e depois o fechou de novo. Havia um olhar frustrado em seu rosto.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Que tal isso. Nós estudamos, e se eu pensar em algo que realmente valha a pena tentar, tentaremos depois de pedir um professor".**

" **Tudo bem", disse Hermione. Ela não caiu com alívio, mas apenas porque ela já estava sentada.**

" **Vamos almoçar?" Harry perguntou cautelosamente.**

 **Hermione assentiu. Sim. O almoço pareceu bom. Realmente, desta vez.**

 **Ela cuidadosamente começou a empurrar-se para fora do chão de pedra, estremecendo quando seu corpo gritou para ela -**

 **Harry apontou sua varinha para ela e disse "Wingardium Leviosa"** _ **.**_

 **Hermione piscou quando o enorme peso em suas pernas diminuiu para algo suportável.**

 **Um sorriso curvou o rosto de Harry. "Você pode levantar algo sem poder deslocá-lo completamente", disse ele. "Lembra-se desse experimento?"**

 **Hermione sorriu de volta impotente, embora pensasse que deveria estar com raiva.**

 **E ela começou a caminhar de volta para o Grande Salão, sentindo-se incrivelmente e maravilhosamente leve em seus pés, enquanto Harry cuidadosamente manteve sua varinha treinada nela.**

 **Ele só conseguiu continuar por cinco minutos, mas foi o pensamento que contava.**

* * *

 **Minerva olhou para Dumbledore.**

 **Dumbledore voltou a olhar para ela. "Você entendeu algo disso?" disse o diretor, soando confuso.**

 **Foi o jargão mais completo e complexo que Minerva jamais conseguiu lembrar de ouvir. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada por ter convocado o diretor para ouvi-lo, mas ela tinha recebido instruções explícitas.**

" **Não, tenho medo" disse o professor McGonagall com força.**

" **Então", disse Dumbledore. A barba de prata se afastou dela, o olhar cintilante do velho mago olhou para outro lugar mais uma vez. "Você suspeita que você possa fazer algo que outros feiticeiros não podem fazer, algo que achamos que é impossível".**

 **Os três estavam dentro da sala de trabalho de Transfiguração privada do diretor, onde a fênix brilhante do patrono de Dumbledore tinha dito a ela para trazer Harry, momentos depois de seu próprio patrono ter chegado a ele. A luz brilhou através das claraboias e iluminou o grande diagrama alquímico de sete pontas desenhado no centro da sala circular, mostrando que estava um pouco empoeirado, o que entristeceu Minerva. As pesquisas em transfiguração foram uma das grandes diversões de Dumbledore, e ela sabia o quanto ela estava pressionado pelo tempo ultimamente, mas não que ele estivesse tão pressionado assim.**

 **E agora Harry Potter iria desperdiçar ainda mais do tempo do diretor. Mas ela certamente não poderia culpar** _ **Harry**_ **por isso. Ele tinha feito o que era certo ao chegar a ela para dizer que ele tinha tido uma ideia para fazer algo na Transfiguração que atualmente se acreditava impossível, e ela mesma tinha feito exatamente o que lhe foi dito para fazer: ela pediu que Harry ficasse quieto e não discutisse nada com ela até ter consultado o Diretor e eles se mudassem para um local seguro.**

 **Se Harry tivesse começado dizendo o que** _ **especificamente**_ **pensava que ele poderia fazer, ela não teria se incomodado.**

" **Olha, eu sei que é difícil de explicar", disse Harry, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. "O que acontece é que o que você acredita entra em conflito com o que os cientistas acreditam, num caso em que eu realmente esperaria que os cientistas conhecessem mais do que os bruxos".**

 **Minerva teria suspirado em voz alta, se Dumbledore não parecesse levar tudo muito a sério.**

 **A ideia de Harry decorreu da simples ignorância, nada mais. Se você mudou a metade de uma bola de metal em vidro, a** _ **bola inteira**_ **tinha um formulário diferente. Para mudar a parte** _ **era**_ **mudar o todo, e isso significava remover todo o formulário e substituí-lo por um diferente. O que significaria transformar apenas metade de uma bola de metal? Que a bola de metal** _ **como um todo**_ **tinha o mesmo formulário que antes, mas** _ **metade**_ **dessa bola agora tinha um formulário diferente?**

" **Sr. Potter", disse a professora McGonagall, "o que você quer fazer não é apenas impossível, é ilógico. Se você mudar a metade de algo, você mudou o todo".**

" **De fato", disse Dumbledore. "Mas Harry é o herói, talvez ele possa fazer coisas que são logicamente impossíveis".**

 **Minerva teria revirado os olhos, se não estivesse entorpecida há muito tempo.**

" **Supondo que fosse possível", disse Dumbledore, "você consegue pensar em qualquer razão pela qual os resultados difeririam de forma alguma da Transfiguração comum?"**

 **Minerva franziu o cenho. O fato de que o conceito era literalmente inimaginável apresentava à ela alguma dificuldade, mas ela tentava levar o fato no valor nominal. Uma Transfiguração impôs apenas metade de uma bola de metal ...**

" **Coisas estranhas acontecendo na interface?" disse Minerva. "Mas isso não deve ser diferente de Transfigurar o objeto como um todo, em um Formulário com duas partes diferentes ..."**

 **Dumbledore assentiu. "Esse é o meu próprio pensamento também. E Harry, se sua teoria é correta, isso implica que o que você quer fazer é exatamente como qualquer outra Transfiguração, apenas aplicada a uma parte do assunto e não ao todo? Nenhuma alteração?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry com firmeza. "Esse é o ponto".**

 **Dumbledore olhou para ela de novo. "Minerva, você pode pensar em qualquer motivo por que isso seria perigoso?"**

" **Não", disse Minerva, depois que ela terminou de procurar sua memória.**

" **Igualmente eu mesmo", disse o diretor. "Tudo bem, pois isso deve ser exatamente análogo à Transfiguração comum em todos os aspectos, e como não podemos pensar em nenhum motivo por que seria perigoso, acho que o segundo grau de cautela será suficiente".**

 **Minerva ficou surpresa, mas não se opôs. Dumbledore era, de longe, seu sênior em Transfiguração, e ele tentou literalmente milhares de novas Transfigurações sem nunca escolher um grau de cautela que era muito baixo. Ele usou a Transfiguração** _ **em combate**_ **e ele** _ **ainda**_ **estava** _ **vivo.**_ **Se o Diretor pensou que o segundo grau era suficiente, era o suficiente.**

 **Que Harry certamente falharia, é claro, completamente irrelevante.**

 **Os dois começaram a configurar as salas e redes de detecção. A rede mais importante foi a que verificou para garantir que nenhum material Transfigurado tenha entrado no ar. Harry ficaria fechado em um casulo de força separado com seu próprio suprimento de ar apenas para ter certeza, apenas sua varinha seria permitida deixar o escudo e a interface apertada. Eles estavam dentro de Hogwarts onde eles não podiam automaticamente desaparatar qualquer material que mostrasse sinais de combustão espontânea, mas eles poderiam lançar um escudo quase tão rápido, as janelas abriam para fora exatamente por esse motivo. O próprio Harry iria sair por uma janela diferente no primeiro sinal de problemas.**

 **Harry observou-os trabalhando, seu rosto parecia um pouco assustado.**

" **Não se preocupe", disse a professora McGonagall no meio de sua descrição, "isso quase certamente não será necessário, Sr. Potter. Se esperássemos que algo dê errado, você não seria permitido tentar. São apenas precauções comuns para qualquer Transfiguração que ninguém tenha experimentado antes".**

 **Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu.**

 **E, alguns minutos depois, Harry estava preso na cadeira de segurança e descansava sua varinha contra uma bola de metal - uma que, com base em seus resultados atuais, deveria ter sido muito grande para ele Transfigurar em menos de trinta minutos.**

 **E, alguns minutos depois** _ **,**_ **Minerva estava encostada na parede, sentindo-se fraca.**

 **Havia um pequeno pedaço de vidro na bola onde a varinha de Harry tinha descansado.**

 **Harry não disse '** _ **eu te disse',**_ **mas o olhar sujo de seu rosto suado disse isso por ele.**

 **Dumbledore estava lançando encantos analíticos na bola, parecendo cada vez mais intrigado a cada momento. Trinta anos se derreteram do rosto.**

" **Fascinante", disse Dumbledore. "É exatamente como ele afirmou. Ele simplesmente transfigurou uma parte do objeto sem transformar o todo. Você diz que é realmente apenas uma limitação conceitual, Harry?"**

" **Sim", disse Harry, "mas um profundo, só saber que tinha que ser uma limitação conceitual não era suficiente. Eu tive que suprimir a parte da minha mente que estava fazendo o erro e pensar em vez disso sobre a realidade subjacente que os cientistas descobriram."**

" **Muito fascinante", disse Dumbledore. "Considero que, para qualquer outro mago, fazer o mesmo exigiria meses de estudo se pudessem fazê-lo, e posso pedir que você transfigure parcialmente alguns outros objetos?"**

" **Provavelmente sim e é claro", disse Harry.**

 **Meia hora depois, Minerva sentiu-se igualmente desconcertada, mas consideravelmente tranquilizada sobre os problemas de segurança.**

 **Era o mesmo, além de ser logicamente impossível.**

" **Eu acredito que é o suficiente, diretor", disse Minerva finalmente. "Eu suspeito que a Transfiguração parcial é mais cansativa do que o tipo comum".**

" **Tem se tornado menos com a prática", disse o menino exausto e pálido, voz instável, "mas sim, você tem isso certo".**

 **O processo de extrair Harry das seguranças demorou mais um minuto, e então Minerva o levou para uma cadeira muito mais confortável, e Dumbledore produziu um refrigerante gelado.**

 _"_ _ **Parabéns**_ **, Sr. Potter!" disse a professora McGonagall, e quis dizer isso. Ela teria apostado quase qualquer coisa contra esse trabalho.**

" **Parabéns, de fato", disse Dumbledore. "Mesmo eu não fiz nenhuma descoberta original na Transfiguração antes dos catorze anos. Não desde que o dia de Dorotea Senjak tinha algum gênio florescido tão cedo".**

" **Obrigado", disse Harry, parecendo um pouco surpreso.**

" **No entanto," disse Dumbledore pensativamente: "Eu acho que seria muito sábio manter este feliz evento em segredo, pelo menos por enquanto. Harry, você discutiu sua ideia com qualquer outra pessoa antes de falar com a professora McGonagall?"**

 **Houve silêncio.**

" **Hum ..." disse Harry. "Eu não quero entregar ninguém pra Inquisição, mas eu contei a outro aluno -"**

 **A palavra quase explodiu nos lábios do professor McGonagall. "** _ **O quê?**_ **Você discutiu uma forma completamente nova de Transfiguração com um** _ **aluno**_ **antes de consultar uma autoridade reconhecida? Você tem alguma ideia de quão** _ **irresponsável**_ **foi?"**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry. "Eu não percebi".**

 **O menino parecia devidamente assustado, e Minerva sentiu algo dentro dela relaxar. Pelo menos Harry entendeu o quão tolo tinha sido.**

" **Você deve jurar que a senhorita Granger de secredo", disse Dumbledore com gravidade. "E não diga a ninguém, a menos que haja uma razão extremamente boa para isso, e eles também juraram".**

" **Ah ... por quê?" Harry disse.**

 **Minerva estava se perguntando o mesmo. Mais uma vez, o Diretor estava pensando muito adiante para que ela acompanhasse.**

" **Porque você pode fazer algo que ninguém mais acreditará que você possa fazer", disse Dumbledore. "Algo completamente inesperado. Pode revelar-se sua vantagem crítica, Harry, e devemos preservá-lo. Por favor, confie em mim".**

 **A professora McGonagall assentiu, com o rosto firme mostrando nada de sua confusão interior. "Por favor, Sr. Potter", disse ela.**

" **Tudo bem ..." Harry disse devagar.**

" **Uma vez que terminamos de examinar seus materiais", acrescentou Dumbledore, "você pode praticar Transfiguração parcial, somente em vidro para aço e aço para vidro, com Miss Granger para atuar como seu observador. Naturalmente, se um de vocês suspeitar de qualquer sintoma de qualquer forma de doença de Transfiguração, informe um professor de imediato".**

 **Pouco antes de Harry sair da sala de trabalho, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, o menino voltou e disse: "Enquanto estamos aqui, algum dos dois percebeu algo diferente no professor Snape?"**

" **Diferente?" disse o diretor.**

 **Minerva não deixou cair o sorriso irônico em seu rosto. Claro que o menino estava apreensivo com o "mestre das Poções maligno", já que ele não tinha como saber por que Severus deveria ser confiado. Teria sido estranho dizer o mínimo, explicando a Harry que Severus ainda estava apaixonado por sua mãe.**

" **Quero dizer, seu comportamento mudou recentemente de alguma maneira?" disse Harry.**

" **Não que eu tenha visto ...", disse o diretor lentamente. "Por que você pergunta?"**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero prejudicar suas próprias observações dizendo: apenas fique de olho, talvez?"**

 **Isso enviou uma tremenda inquietação através de Minerva de uma maneira que nenhuma acusação definitiva de Severus poderia ter.**

 **Harry se curvou para os dois com respeito, e se despediu.**

* * *

" **Albus", disse Minerva depois que o menino tinha ido, "como você sabia que deveria levar Harry a sério? Eu teria pensado que sua ideia era simplesmente impossível!"**

 **O rosto do velho feio tornou-se grave. "O mesmo motivo pelo qual isso deve ser mantido em segredo, Minerva. O mesmo motivo que eu disse para você vir a mim, se Harry fizesse tal afirmação. Porque é um poder que Voldemort não conhece".**

 **As palavras levaram alguns segundos para afundar.**

 **E então o arrepio frio caiu pela coluna, como sempre acontecia quando ela se lembrava.**

 **Começou como uma entrevista de trabalho comum, Sybill Trelawney solicitando o cargo de Professor de Divinação.**

 _ **AQUELE COM O PODER DE VENCER O LORDE DAS TREVAS SE APROXIMA…**_

 _ **NASCIDO DOS QUE O DESAFIARAM TRÊS VEZES**_

 _ **NASCIDO AO TERMINAR DO SÉTIMO MÊS…**_

 _ **E O LORDE DAS TREVAS O MARCARÁ COMO SEU IGUAL,**_

 _ **MAS ELE TERÁ UM PODER QUE O LORDE DAS TREVAS DESCONHECE…**_

 _ **E UM DOS DOIS DEVERÁ MORRER NA MÃO DO OUTRO,**_

 _ **POIS NENHUM PODERÁ VIVER ENQUANTO O OUTRO SOBREVIVER...**_

 _ **AQUELE COM O PODER DE VENCER O LORDE DAS TREVAS NASCERÁ**_

 ** _QUANDO O SÉTIMO MÊS TERMINAR..._**

 **Essas terríveis palavras, faladas naquela terrível voz em ascensão, não parecem se adequar a algo como Transfiguração parcial.**

" **Talvez não, então", disse Dumbledore depois que Minerva tentou explicar. "Eu confesso que estive esperando por algo que ajudaria a encontrar as horcrux de Voldemort, onde ele estivesse escondido. Mas ..." O velho mago encolheu os ombros. "As profecias são coisas difíceis, Minerva, e é melhor não se arriscar. A coisa mais pequena pode ser decisiva se permanecer inesperada".**

" **E o que você acha que ele quis dizer sobre Severus?", Disse Minerva.**

" **Não tenho ideia", suspirou Dumbledore. "A menos que Harry esteja se movendo contra Severus, e pensou que uma questão aberta poderia ser levada a sério, onde uma denúncia direta seria descartada. E se isso for realmente o que aconteceu, Harry corretamente argumentou que eu não confiaria que fosse assim. Nós simplesmente observamos, sem preconceito, como ele pediu."**

* * *

 _ **Consequências, 1:**_

" **Hum, Hermione?" Harry falou em uma voz muito pequena. "Eu acho que lhe devo uma desculpa realmente, realmente, muito grande".**

* * *

 _ **Consequências, 2:**_

 **Os olhos de Alissa Cornfoot estavam ligeiramente vidrados enquanto olhava para o Mestre de Poções dando a sua classe uma palestra severa, segurando um pequeno grão de bronze e dizendo algo sobre poças de carne humana gritando. Desde o início deste ano, ela teve problemas para prestar atenção nas aulas de Poções. Ela continuava olhando seu horrível, engordurado, malvado professor e fantasiando sobre detenções especiais. Provavelmente havia algo realmente** _ **errado**_ **com ela, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de fazê-lo -**

" **Ow!" Alissa disse então.**

 **Snape tinha acabado de acertar o feijão de bronze com força na testa de Alissa.**

" **Senhorita Cornfoot", disse o Mestre de Poções, sua voz cortada, "esta é uma poção delicada e se você não pode prestar atenção, vai ferir seus colegas de classe, e não apenas você. Me veja depois da aula".**

 **As últimas quatro palavras não a ajudaram, mas ela tentou e conseguiu passar o dia sem derreter ninguém.**

 **Depois da aula, Alissa se aproximou da mesa. Uma parte dela queria ficar ali envergonhada com um rosto cabisbaixo e suas mãos apertadas penitentemente atrás de suas costas, por via das dúvidas, mas algum instinto silencioso lhe disse que isso poderia ser uma** _ **má ideia**_ **. Então, em vez disso, ela ficou parada com o rosto neutro, numa postura muito adequada para uma moça e disse "Professor?"**

" **Senhorita Cornfoot", disse Snape sem olhar para cima dos trabalhos que ele estava corrigindo "Eu não devolvo suas afeições, eu começo a achar o jeito que você me encara perturbador, e você irá restringir seus olhos de agora em diante. Isso é bastante claro?"**

" **Sim", disse Alissa em um estranho estridente, e Snape a dispensou, e ela fugiu da sala de aula com as bochechas flamejantes como a lava derretida.**


	29. Capítulo 28: Viés Egocêntrico

**Capítulo 28** **: Viés Egocêntrico**

 **Havia uma sensação de afundamento no estômago de Hermione ultimamente, toda vez que ouvia os outros estudantes falarem sobre ela e Harry. Ela estava em uma cabine de banho esta manhã, quando ouviu uma conversa entre Morag e Padma que tinha sido a última gota que transbordou o, já transbordando, copo.**

 **Ela estava começando a pensar que se envolver em uma rivalidade com Harry Potter tinha sido um erro terrível.**

 **Se ela tivesse** _ **ficado longe**_ **de Harry Potter, ela poderia ter sido Hermione Granger, a estrela acadêmica mais brilhante de Hogwarts, que ganhava mais pontos para a Corvinal do que qualquer outro. Ela não teria sido** _ **tão**_ **famosa quanto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas ela teria sido famosa por** _ **si mesma**_ **.**

 **Em vez disso, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tinha um rival acadêmico, e seu nome era Hermione Granger.**

 **E pior, ela tinha ido a um encontro com ele.**

 **A ideia de entrar em um Romance com Harry pareceu atraente no início. Ela lera livros assim e, se houvesse alguém em Hogwarts que fosse um candidato para o interesse amoroso da heroína, era obviamente Harry Potter. Brilhante, engraçado, famoso, às vezes assustador ...**

 **Então, ela forçou Harry a ir a um encontro com ela.**

 **E agora** _ **ela**_ **era** _ **seu**_ **interesse amoroso.**

 **Ou pior, uma das opções no menu.**

 **Ela estava em uma cabine de banho naquela manhã e estava prestes a ligar a água, quando ouviu risadinhas vindo de fora. E ela ouviu Morag falar sobre como essa menina nascida-trouxa provavelmente não lutaria o bastante para vencer contra Ginevra Weasley, e Padma especular que Harry Potter poderia decidir que queria as** _ **duas**_ **.**

 **Era como se não entendessem que GAROTAS tinham opções pra namoro e GAROTOS lutavam por elas.**

 **Mas não essa parte que doeu, na verdade. Foi quando ela marcou 98 em um dos testes da professora McGonagall, a notícia não era que Hermione Granger tivesse marcado o mais alto na aula, a notícia era que o rival de Harry Potter havia marcado sete pontos a mais do que ele.**

 **Se você chegasse muito perto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, você se tornava parte da história dele.**

 **Você não teria a sua própria história.**

 **E o pensamento tinha chegado a Hermione que ela deveria simplesmente se afastar, mas isso teria sido muito triste.**

 **Mas ela queria recuperar** _**o**_ **que ela acidentalmente havia cedido, deixar de ser conhecida como a rival de Harry. Ela queria ser uma pessoa separada novamente em vez da terceira perna de Harry Potter, era demais para pedir?**

 **Era uma armadilha difícil de sair de uma vez que você caiu. Não importa o quão alto você classificasse na aula, mesmo se você fizesse algo que merecia um anúncio especial no jantar, isso significava que você estava rivalizando com Harry Potter novamente.**

 **Mas ela pensou que ela havia achado um jeito.**

 **Algo para fazer que** _ **não**_ **seria visto como empurrando no extremo oposto do balanço de Harry Potter.**

 **Seria difícil.**

 **Isso iria contra sua natureza.**

 **Ela teria que lutar contra alguém muito malvado.**

 **E ela precisaria pedir a alguém ainda** _ **mais**_ **malvado por ajuda.**

 **Hermione levantou a mão para bater nessa porta terrível.**

 **Ela hesitou.**

 **Hermione percebeu que estava sendo** _ **boba**_ **, e ergueu a mão um pouco mais alto.**

 **Ela tentou bater de novo.**

 **Sua mão não conseguiu tocar a porta.**

 **E então a porta se abriu de qualquer maneira.**

" **Querida", disse a aranha, sentada em sua rede. "É realmente tão difícil perder um único ponto Quirrell, senhorita Granger?"**

 **Hermione ficou ali com a mão levantada, as bochechas avermelhando.** _ **Tinha**_ **sido.**

" **Bem, senhorita Granger, eu serei misericordioso", disse o malvado professor Quirrell. "Considere que já perdeu. Pronto, eu tirei uma escolha difícil de você. Você não está grata?"**

" **Professor Quirrell", Hermione conseguiu dizer com uma voz que brotou um pouco. "Eu tenho muitos pontos Quirrell, não?"**

" **Você tem, realmente", disse o professor Quirrell. "Apesar de um menos do que você tinha antes. Terrível, não é? Basta pensar, se eu não gostar da sua razão de vir aqui, você poderia perder mais uns cinquenta. Talvez eu os remova um ... por um ... por um..."**

 **As bochechas de Hermione estavam cada vez mais vermelhas. "Você é realmente malvado, alguém já lhe disse isso?"**

" **Miss Granger", disse o professor Quirrell com gravidade, "pode ser perigoso dar elogios às pessoas assim, quando eles não foram realmente ganhos. O destinatário pode se sentir tímido e indigno e querer fazer algo digno de seu louvor. Agora, o que você queria falar comigo sobre, senhorita Granger?"**

* * *

 **Foi depois do almoço na quinta-feira à tarde, e Hermione e Harry estavam instalados em um pequeno recanto de biblioteca, com um campo** _ **Quietus**_ **para poderem conversar. Harry estava deitado de bruços, com os cotovelos apoiados no chão e a cabeça em suas mãos e os pés balançando casualmente atrás dele. Hermione estava ocupando uma cadeira estufada muito grande para ela, como se ela fosse o centro Hermione de uma concha de doce.**

 **Harry sugeriu que poderiam, como primeira passagem, ler apenas os** _ **títulos**_ **de todos os livros na biblioteca e, em seguida, Hermione poderia ler todas as tabelas de conteúdos.**

 **Hermione pensou que essa era uma ideia brilhante. Ela nunca tinha feito isso com uma biblioteca antes.**

 **Infelizmente, houve uma pequena falha neste plano.**

 **Nesse caso, ambos eram Corvinais.**

 **Hermione estava lendo um livro chamado** _ **Mnemônicos Mágicos.**_

 **Harry estava lendo um livro chamado O Bruxo Incrédulo** _ **.**_

 **Cada um tinha pensado que era apenas uma exceção especial que eles fariam apenas essa vez, e tampouco havia percebido que era impossível que qualquer um deles terminasse de ler todos os títulos de livros, não importa o quanto eles tentassem.**

 **O silêncio de seu pequeno recanto foi quebrado por duas palavras.**

" **Oh, não ," Harry de repente disse em voz alta, soando como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas dele.**

 **Havia um pouco mais quieto.**

" **Ele não disse," Harry disse, na mesma voz.**

 **Então ela ouviu Harry começar a rir impotente.**

 **Hermione ergueu os olhos do livro.**

" **Tudo bem", ela disse, "o que é?"**

" **Eu acabei de descobrir por que você nunca pergunta aos Weasleys sobre o rato da família", disse Harry. "É** _ **realmente**_ **horrível e eu não deveria estar rindo e sou uma pessoa terrível".**

" **Sim", disse Hermione com força, "você é. Agora me diga o que aconteceu".**

" **Tudo bem, primeiro os detalhes. Há um capítulo inteiro neste livro sobre teorias de conspiração de Sirius Black. Você se lembra quem ele é, certo?"**

" **Claro", disse Hermione. Sirius Black era um traidor, um amigo de James Potter que havia levado Voldemort na casa protegida dos Potter.**

" **Então, verificou-se que haviam algumas irregularidades, associadas a Black indo a Azkaban. Ele não teve um julgamento, e o ministro júnior responsável quando os Aurors prenderam Black não era outro senão Cornelius Fudge, que se tornou nosso atual Ministro da Magia".**

 **Isso também pareceu um pouco suspeito para Hermione, e ela disse tanto.**

 **Harry deu de ombros, enquanto se deitava no chão olhando para o livro. "As coisas suspeitas acontecem o tempo todo, e se você é um teórico da conspiração, você sempre pode encontrar alguma coisa".**

" **Mas sem julgamento?", Disse Hermione.**

" **Foi logo após a derrota do Senhor das Trevas", disse Harry, sua voz séria ao dizer isso. "As coisas eram incrivelmente caóticas, e quando os Aurores rastrearam Black, ele estava parado de lá rindo em uma rua com uma cratera profunda cheia de sangue, com vinte testemunhas oculares para contar como ele matou um amigo do meu pai chamado Peter Pettigrew, mais doze espectadores. Não estou dizendo que eu aprovo Black não conseguir um julgamento. Mas estes são feiticeiros sobre os quais estamos falando, então não é mais suspeito do que, eu não sei, o tipo de coisa que as pessoas apontam quando querem Discutir sobre quem atirou em John F. Kennedy. Então, de qualquer forma, Sirius Black é o feiticeiro Lee Harvey Oswald. Há todo tipo de teorias de conspiração sobre quem realmente traiu meus pais em vez dele e um dos favoritos é Peter Pettigrew, e é aí começa a ficar complicado."**

 **Hermione ouviu, fascinada. "Mas como você vai disso para o rato de estimação dos Weasleys?"**

" **Espere", disse Harry, "vou chegar lá. Agora, depois da morte de Pettigrew, saiu que ele tinha sido um espião para a Luz - não um agente duplo, apenas alguém que se aproximava e descobria as coisas. Ele Tinha sido bom nisso desde que ele era adolescente, mesmo em Hogwarts ele tinha uma reputação de descobrir todos os tipos de segredos. Então, a teoria da conspiração é que Pettigrew se tornou um Animagus não registrado enquanto ele ainda estava em Hogwarts, um Animagus de algo pequeno Assim poderia se esgueirar e ouvir conversas. O principal problema é que Animagi bem-sucedido é raro e fazê-lo como um adolescente seria realmente improvável, então, claro, a teoria da conspiração diz que meu pai e Black também foram Animagi não registrado. E nessa conspiração, o próprio Pettigrew matou os doze espectadores, transformou-se na sua pequena forma Animagus e correu. Então Michael Shermer diz que há quatro problemas adicionais com isso. Um, Black era o único além dos meus pais que sabiam como passar pelas redes de segurança ao redor da casa dos Potter". (A voz de Harry era um pouco dura enquanto ele dizia isso.) "Dois, Black era um suspeito mais provável do que Pettigrew, há um rumor que Black tentou deliberadamente matar um estudante durante seu tempo em Hogwarts, e ele era de uma família de sangue puro e desagradável, Bellatrix Black era literalmente sua prima. Três, Black era vinte vezes o mago da luta que Pettigrew era, mesmo que ele não fosse tão inteligente. O duelo entre eles teria sido como o Professor Quirrell contra a Professora Sprout. Provavelmente Pettigrew nem sequer conseguiu tirar a varinha, e muito menos fingir toda a evidência que a teoria da conspiração exige. E quatro, Black estava parado na rua** _ **rindo."**_

" **Mas o rato -" disse Hermione.**

" **Certo", disse Harry. "Bem, para fazer uma longa história curta, Bill Weasley decidiu que o rato de estimação de seu irmãozinho Percy era a forma de Animigus de Pettigrew -"**

 **O maxilar de Hermione caiu.**

" **Sim", disse Harry, "você não esperaria exatamente que o Malígno Pettigrew vivesse uma vida triste e furtiva como o rato de uma família mágica inimiga, ele deveria estar com os Malfoys ou, mais provavelmente, fora do país, no Caribe, depois de um pouco de cirurgia plástica. De qualquer forma, Bill derruba seu irmãozinho Percy, atordoa e agarra o rato, envia todas essas mensagens de coruja de emergência -"**

" **Oh, não! " Hermione disse, as palavras arrancaram dela.**

" **\- e de alguma forma consegue reunir Dumbledore, o Ministro da Magia e o Auror-Chefe -"**

" **Ele não fez isso", disse Hermione.**

" **E, claro, quando eles chegam, eles acham que ele é louco, mas eles usam Veritas Oculum no rato de qualquer maneira, só para ter certeza, e o que eles descobrem?"**

 **Ela teria** _ **morrido**_ **. "Um rato."**

" **Você ganhou um biscoito! Então, eles arrastaram o pobre Bill Weasley para o St. Mungo e acabou por ser uma ruptura esquizofrênica bastante padrão, isso acontece com algumas pessoas, especialmente homens jovens em torno do que consideraríamos a idade da faculdade. O cara estava convencido de que ele tinha noventa e sete anos de idade e morreu e voltou no tempo para o seu eu mais jovem através da estação de trem. E ele respondeu perfeitamente bem aos antipsicóticos e voltou ao normal e tudo está bem agora, exceto que as pessoas não falam tanto mais sobre as teorias de conspiração sobre Sirius Black, e você nunca pergunta aos Weasleys sobre o rato da família".**

 **Hermione estava rindo indevidamente. Era realmente horrível e ela não deveria estar rindo e ela era uma pessoa terrível.**

" **O que eu não entendo", disse Harry, depois que suas risadinhas se apagaram, "é por que Black iria perseguir Pettigrew em vez de correr o mais rápido que podia. Ele tinha que saber que os Aurores estariam atrás dele. Eu me pergunto se eles obtiveram o motivo de Black antes de levá-lo a Azkaban? Veja, é por isso que as pessoas que são absolutamente positivamente culpadas ainda passam pelo sistema legal e por julgamentos".**

 **Hermione tinha que concordar com isso.**

 **Logo Harry terminou com seu livro enquanto Hermione estava apenas na metade do livro dela - o dela era um livro muito mais difícil do que o de Harry, mas ainda sentia-se envergonhada por isso. E então ela teve que colocar os** _ **Mnemônicos Mágicos**_ _ **de**_ **volta à prateleira e arrastar-se para longe, porque era hora de ela enfrentar a classe mais temida em Hogwarts, VOAR EM VASSOURAS.**

 **Harry marcou o caminho enquanto caminhava para lá, mesmo que sua própria classe não fosse até uma hora e meia mais tarde, como um jato de combate que escolta um pequeno avião de hélice no caminho para seu próprio funeral.**

 **O menino desejou-lhe adeus com uma voz tranquila e simpática, e ela caminhou sobre os campos gramados do Destino.**

 **E houve muitas trepidações e quase cair e horríveis encontros com a morte e o chão completamente no** _ **lugar errado**_ **e o sol entrando em seus olhos e Morag irritando ela e Mandy pensando que ela estava sendo** _ **sutil**_ **sobre estar sempre perto o suficiente para pegá-la se ela caiu e ela** _ **sabia que**_ **os outros estudantes estavam rindo de ambos, mas nunca disse nada a Mandy porque ela realmente não queria morrer.**

 **Depois de dez milhões de anos, a aula terminou, e ela voltou ao chão, onde ela pertencia até a próxima quinta-feira. Às vezes, ela tinha pesadelos sobre sempre sendo quinta-feira.**

 _ **Por que**_ **todos tinham que aprender isso, quando eles viajariam através de Aparatações ou Floo ou Chaves de Portais para todos os lugares, uma vez que eles fossem adultos, era um mistério completo e indecifrável para Hermione. Ninguém realmente precisava voar em vassouras como adulto, era como ser forçado a jogar queimada na educação física**

 **Pelo menos Harry teve a decência de ter vergonha de ser bom nisso.**

* * *

 **Algumas horas depois, ela estava numa sala de estudo da Lufa-lufa com Hannah, Susan, Leanne e Megan. O professor Flitwick, surpreendentemente tímido para um professor, perguntou se, talvez, possivelmente, ela poderia ajudar essas quatro com a lição de casa de encantos por um tempo, mesmo que não fossem Corvinais, e Hermione se sentiu tão orgulhosa que quase** _ **explodiu**_ **.**

 **Hermione pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, derramou um pouco de tinta sobre ele, rasgou-o em quatro pedaços, amassou-os e jogou os pedaços sobre a mesa.**

 _ **Ela**_ **poderia ter o mesmo efeito apenas amassando o papel, mas fazendo tudo isso fazia ele parecer mais como lixo, e isso ajudava quando alguém estava praticando o Charme de descarte.**

 **Hermione afiou os ouvidos e os olhos e disse: "Ok, tentem."**

 _"_ _ **Everto".**_

 _"_ _ **Everto".**_

 _"_ _ **Everto".**_

 _"_ _ **Everto".**_

 **Hermione não achou que ela tivesse apanhado todos os problemas. "Vocês podem tentar de novo?"**

 **Uma hora depois, Hermione concluiu que (1), Leanne e Megan eram um pouco desleixadas, mas se você pedisse que continuassem a praticar algo, elas iriam, (2) Hannah e Susan estavam concentradas e incentivadas ao ponto em que você precisava continuar dizendo-lhes para** _ **diminuir**_ **a** _ **velocidade**_ **e** _ **relaxar**_ **e** _ **pensar**_ **sobre as coisas em vez de** _ **tentar**_ **forçar - era estranho pensar que essas duas logo seriam** _ **dela**_ **\- e (3) ela gostava de ajudar Lufa-lufas, toda a sala de estudos tinha uma atmosfera muito alegre.**

 **Quando ela partiu para o jantar, ela encontrou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu lendo um livro enquanto esperava para acompanhá-la. Isso a fez sentir lisonjeada, e também um pouco preocupada porque Harry não parecia falar com** _ **ninguém**_ **além dela.**

" **Você sabia que há uma menina na Lufa-lufa que é um Metamorfomaga?" disse Hermione enquanto se dirigiam para o Grande Salão. "Ela faz seus cabelos realmente vermelhos, como sinal de trânsito vermelho, não Weasley vermelho, e quando ela derramou chá quente em si mesma, ela se transformou em um garoto de cabelos negros até que ela voltasse a se controlar".**

" **Sério? Legal", disse Harry, parecendo um pouco distraído. "Hum, Hermione, só para verificar, você sabe que amanhã é o último dia para se inscrever para os exércitos do professor Quirrell, certo?"**

" **Sim", disse Hermione. "Os exércitos do malvado Professor Quirrell". Sua voz estava um pouco irritada, embora Harry não soubesse o porquê, é claro.**

" **Hermione", disse Harry, sua voz exasperada, "ele não é mau. Ele é um pouco escuro e muito Sonserino. Não é o mesmo que ser malvado".**

 **Harry Potter tinha muitas palavras para as coisas, esse era o problema dele. Seria melhor para ele se ele tivesse dividisse o universo em Bom e Mau. "Professor Quirrell me chamou na frente de toda a classe e me disse para atirar em alguém!"**

" **Ele estava certo", Harry disse, seu rosto sóbrio. "Me desculpe, Hermione, mas ele estava. Você deveria ter atirado em mim, eu não me importaria. Você não pode aprender Magia de Combate se você não pode praticar contra adversários reais usando feitiços reais. E agora você está indo bem no treino de combate, não é?"**

 **Hermione tinha apenas doze anos, e então ela sabia, mas não podia colocar isso em palavras, não conseguia achar o que dizer para convencer Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell escolheu uma jovem e chamou aquela garota na frente de todos, e ordenou que ela abrisse fogo, sem provocação, em um colega de classe.**

 **Não** _ **importava**_ **se o professor Quirrell tivesse razão sobre ela precisar aprender.**

 **A professora McGonagall nunca teria feito isso.**

 **O professor Flitwick nunca teria feito isso.**

 **Talvez nem mesmo o professor Snape fizesse isso.**

 **O professor Quirrell era** _ **MAL**_ **.**

 **Mas ela não conseguiu encontrar as palavras, e ela sabia que Harry nunca acreditaria nela.**

" **Hermione, conversei com estudantes mais velhos", disse Harry. "O professor Quirrell pode ser o único professor de defesa competente que receberemos em todos os sete anos em Hogwarts. Mais algumas coisas que possamos aprender mais tarde. Se quisermos estudar defesa, temos que fazê-lo neste ano. Os alunos que se inscreveram para as coisas extracurriculares vão aprender grandes quantidades, muito além do que o Ministério pensa que os primeiros anos de idade devem estudar - você sabia que nós aprenderemos o Patrono? Em janeiro?"**

" **O Patrono?" Hermione disse, sua voz subindo de surpresa.**

 **Seus livros disseram que era uma das mágicas mais brilhantes conhecidas, uma arma contra as criaturas mais sombrias, lançada com emoções positivas. Não era algo que ela esperaria que o malvado professor Quirrell ensinasse - ou que organizasse para ser ensinado, já que Hermione não podia imaginar que ele próprio pudesse fazer o feitiço.**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Os alunos geralmente não aprendem o feitiço do Patrono até o quinto ano ou mesmo mais tarde! Mas o professor Quirrell diz que os horários do Ministério foram feitos falando baboseiras, e a capacidade de lançar o feitiço do Patrono depende das emoções mais do que a força mágica. Professor Quirrell diz que ele acha que a maioria dos estudantes fazem bem menos do que eles conseguem, e este ano ele vai provar isso".**

 **Havia o tom habitual de admirada adoração que a voz de Harry tomava quando falava sobre o Professor Quirrell, e Hermione apertou os dentes e continuou andando.**

" **Eu já me inscrevi, na verdade", Hermione disse, sua voz um pouco quieto. "Eu fiz isso esta manhã. Por tudo, como você disse."**

 _ **Por um centavo, por uma libra**_ **era a expressão usual.**

 **Além disso, ela não queria** _ **perder**_ **, e se ela queria ganhar, ela tinha que aprender.**

" **Você estará nos exércitos, então?" A voz de Harry de repente ficou entusiasmada. "Isso é fantástico, Hermione! Eu já recebi minha lista de soldados, mas tenho certeza de que o Professor Quirrell me deixará adicionar mais um, ou barganhar -"**

" **Eu não estou me juntando ao seu exército". A voz de Hermione era nítida. Ela sabia que era uma suposição razoável, mas** _ **ainda a**_ **irritava.**

 **Harry piscou. "Não é o de Draco Malfoy, certamente. Então, você quer estar no terceiro exército? Mesmo que não saibamos quem é o general?" Harry parecia surpreso e um pouco ferido, e ela não podia culpá-lo, embora, claro, ela o culpasse, já que na verdade era culpa dele. "Mas porque não o meu?"**

" **Pense nisso", disse Hermione, "e talvez você possa resolver!"**

 **E ela acelerou o passo e deixou Harry boquiaberto atrás dela.**

* * *

" **Professor Quirrell", Draco disse com sua voz mais formal: "Eu devo protestar contra sua nomeação de Hermione Granger como o terceiro general".**

" **Oh?" disse o professor Quirrell, recostando-se na cadeira de forma casual e descontraída. "Proteste, sr. Malfoy".**

" **Granger não é apta para o cargo", disse Draco.**

 **O professor Quirrell bateu um dedo na bochecha pensativamente. "Por que sim, sim, ela é. Você tem mais protestos?"**

" **Professor Quirrell", disse Harry Potter ao lado dele, "com todo o devido respeito pelos muitos talentos acadêmicos da Senhorita Granger e os pontos Quirrell que ela ganhou justamente em suas aulas, sua personalidade não é adequada ao comando militar".**

 **Draco ficou aliviado quando Harry concordou em acompanhá-lo no escritório do professor Quirrell. Não era** _ **só**_ **que Harry era um animal de estimação gigante e óbvio do professor, onde o Professor Quirrell estava preocupado. Draco também começou a se preocupar que Harry realmente** _ **era**_ **amigo de Granger, fazia um tempo agora e ele** _ **ainda**_ **não tinha feito um movimento ... mas isso era mais aceitável.**

" **Eu concordo com o Sr. Potter", disse Draco. "Nomeá-la como um general transforma o exercício em uma farsa".**

" **Posto de maneira seca", disse Harry, "mas não consigo discordar com o Sr. Malfoy. Para ser franco, professor Quirrell, Hermione Granger tem tanta intenção de matar como uma tigela de uvas molhadas".**

" **Isso", disse o professor Quirrell suavemente, "não é uma coisa que eu falharia em notar. Você não está me dizendo nada que eu não sei".**

 **Foi a vez de Draco dizer algo, mas a conversa subitamente parou. Essa resposta** _ **não**_ **tinha estado nas possibilidades que ele e Harry tinham discutido antes de chegar aqui. O** _ **que**_ **você dizia depois que o professor disse que sabia tudo o que sabia e ele ainda ia cometer um erro óbvio?**

 **O silêncio se estendeu.**

" **Isso é algum tipo de trama?" Harry disse devagar.**

" **Tudo o que eu decido fazer é uma espécie de trama?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Não posso criar o caos apenas por causa do caos?"**

 **Draco quase engasgou.**

" **Não na sua classe de Magia de Batalha", disse Harry com calma. "Outros lugares, talvez, mas não aqui".**

 **O professor Quirrell levantou lentamente as sobrancelhas.**

 **Harry olhou fixamente de volta para ele.**

 **Draco estremeceu.**

" **Bem, então", disse o professor Quirrell. "Nenhum de vocês parece ter considerado uma pergunta muito simples. Quem eu poderia nomear em vez da Senhorita Granger?"**

" **Blaise Zabini", disse Draco sem hesitação.**

" **Qualquer outra sugestão?" disse o professor Quirrell, bastante divertido.**

 _ **Anthony Goldstein e Ernie Macmillan,**_ **surgiu o pensamento, antes que o senso comum de Draco entrou e descartou sangue ruim e Lufa-lufas, independentemente de quão agressivos eles parecessem. Então, em vez disso, Draco apenas disse: "O que há de errado com Zabini?"**

" **Entendo ..." Harry disse devagar.**

" **Eu não"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco. "Por que não Zabini?"**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para Draco. "Porque, Sr. Malfoy, não importa o quanto ele tente, ele nunca será capaz de acompanhar você ou o Sr. Potter".**

 **O choque disso cambaleou Draco. "Você não pode acreditar que Granger irá -"**

" **Ele está apostando nela," Harry disse calmamente. "Não é garantido. As chances não são nem boas. Ela provavelmente nunca nos dará uma boa luta e, mesmo que aconteça, pode demorar meses para aprender. Mas ela é a única no nosso ano com chance de crescer para nos vencer".**

 **As mãos de Draco se contraíram, mas não se apertaram nos punhos. Mostrando como seu apoiador e, em seguida, retroceder era uma tática clássica para enfraquecer a posição de alguém, então Harry Potter** _ **estava**_ **do lado de Granger e** _ **isso**_ **implicava -**

" **Mas professor", Harry prosseguiu sem problemas, "estou preocupado que Hermione seja miserável como general de um exército. Estou falando como amigo agora, Professor Quirrell. A competição pode ser boa para Draco e para mim, mas o que Você está pedindo que ela faça não é bom para ela!"**

 **Deixa pra lá.**

" **Sua amizade por Hermione Granger lhe dá crédito", disse o professor Quirrell secamente. "Especialmente porque você é capaz de ser amigo de Draco Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. Um grande feito, isso".**

 **Harry de repente pareceu um pouco nervoso, o que significa que ele provavelmente se sentia muito** _ **mais**_ **nervoso, e Draco silenciosamente xingou a si mesmo. Claro que Harry não iria enganar o professor Quirrell.**

" **E duvido que a senhorita Granger agradeça sua preocupação amigável", disse o professor Quirrell. "Ela me pediu o cargo, Sr. Potter, eu não escolhi ela".**

 **Harry ficou quieto por um momento. Então ele mostrou a Draco um olhar rápido que misturava desculpas e advertências, dizendo, ao mesmo tempo,** _ **Desculpe, fiz o meu melhor**_ **e** _ **é melhor não pressioná-lo mais.**_

" **Quanto a ela ser miserável", prosseguiu o professor Quirrell, um ligeiro sorriso a brincar sobre seus lábios: "Eu suspeito que ela terá um tempo muito mais fácil com os rigores de sua posição do que qualquer um suspeita, e que ela colocará uma boa luta muito mais cedo do que você pensa".**

 **Harry e Draco ficaram horrorizados.**

" **Você não vai aconselhá-la, não é?" disse Draco, totalmente horrorizado.**

" **Eu nunca me inscrevi para lutar com você!", Disse Harry.**

 **O sorriso brincalhão em torno dos lábios do professor Quirrell cresceu. "De fato, ofereci algumas sugestões sobre as primeiras batalhas para a senhorita Granger".**

 _"_ _ **Professor Quirrell!"**_ **, Disse Harry.**

" **Oh, não se preocupe", disse o professor Quirrell. "Ela me recusou. Assim como eu esperava".**

 **Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.**

" **Meu caro, Sr. Potter", disse o Professor Quirrell, "ninguém nunca lhe disse que é grosseiro olhar?"**

" **Você não vai ajudá-la secretamente de outra maneira, não é?" disse Harry.**

" **Eu faria isso?" disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Sim", disse Draco e Harry, ao mesmo tempo.**

" **Estou ferido por sua falta de confiança. Bem, então, prometo não ajudar a General Granger de qualquer maneira que vocês dois não conheçam. E agora sugiro que vocês dois assumam seus exércitos. Novembro se aproxima, e rapidamente."**

* * *

 **Draco viu as implicações antes de a porta ter fechado por completo atrás deles, saindo do escritório do professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry falou uma vez com desdém de "assuntos interpessoais".**

 **E agora essa era a única esperança de Draco.**

 **Não deixe ele perceber, não deixe ele perceber ...**

" **Nós devemos atacar primeiro a menina Granger e tirá-la do caminho", disse Draco. "Depois de esmagá-la, podemos ter nosso próprio concurso sem distrações".**

" **Agora, isso realmente não parece justo com ela, não é?" disse Harry com uma voz suave.**

" **O que você quer?" disse Draco. "Ela é sua rival, certo?" Então, com apenas a nota certa de suspeita em sua voz: "Não me diga que você começou a gostar dela, depois de ser seu rival todo esse tempo ..."**

" **Os fundadores me ajudem", disse Harry. "O que posso dizer, Draco? Eu simplesmente tenho um senso natural de justiça. Granger também, você sabe. Ela tem uma compreensão muito firme sobre o bem e o mal, e ela provavelmente vai atacar o mal primeiro. Tendo um nome como 'Malfoy' está apenas pedindo, você sabe".**

 _ **DROGA!**_

" **Harry", disse Draco, soado ferido e talvez um pouco superior, "você não quer uma lutar justa contra mim?"**

" **Você quer dizer, em vez de atacá-lo depois que você já perdeu algumas de suas forças abatendo Granger?" disse Harry. "Oh, eu não sei. Talvez depois de me aborrecer com apenas vencer, vou tentar essa coisa 'justa'".**

" **Talvez ela o ataque"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco. "** _ **Você é**_ **o rival dela".**

" **Mas eu sou seu rival amigável", disse Harry com um sorriso malvado. "Eu comprei um bom presente de aniversário e tudo. Você não sabotaria seu rival amigável assim".**

" **Que tal sabotar as chances de seu amigo em uma luta justa?" disse Draco com raiva. "Eu pensei que éramos amigos!"**

" **Deixe-me reformular isso", disse Harry. "Granger não sabotaria um rival amigável. Mas isso é por isso que ela tem a intenção de matar de uma tigela de uvas úmidas. Você faria. Você realmente faria. E adivinhe o que eu também faria".**

 _ **DROGA!**_

* * *

 **Se tivesse sido uma peça de teatro, haveria música dramática.**

 **O herói, impecável, vestido com túnicas verdes e cabelos loiros perfeitamente penteados, encarando o vilão.**

 **O vilão, inclinando-se para trás em uma simples cadeira de madeira com os dentes deformados claramente visível e os cachos de cabelos castanhos a deriva sobre suas bochechas, encarava o herói.**

 **Era quarta-feira, 30 de outubro, e a primeira batalha aconteceria no domingo.**

 **Draco estava no escritório da General Granger, um quarto do tamanho de uma pequena sala de aula. (** _ **Por que**_ **o escritório de cada general era tão grande, Draco não tinha certeza. Uma cadeira e uma mesa seriam o suficiente para ele. Ele nem sabia o motivo pelo qual os generais precisavam de escritórios, seus soldados sabiam onde encontrá-lo. A menos que o professor Quirrell tivesse deliberadamente organizado os enormes escritórios para eles como um sinal de status, caso em que Draco entendia a situação perfeitamente.)**

 **Granger sentou-se na cadeira única da sala como um trono, todo o caminho do outro lado do escritório, de onde a porta se abriu. Havia uma longa e oblonga mesa esticada pelo meio da sala entre eles, e quatro pequenas mesas circulares espalhadas pelos cantos, mas apenas aquela única cadeira, todo o caminho na extremidade oposta. A sala tinha janelas ao longo de uma parede, e um raio de luz solar tocava o topo do cabelo de Granger como uma coroa brilhante.**

 **Seria bom se Draco pudesse andar lentamente. Mas havia uma mesa no caminho, e Draco teve que dar uma volta em diagonal, e não havia nenhuma boa maneira de fazer isso de forma dramática e digna. Isso foi deliberado? Se tivesse sido seu pai, certamente teria sido; Mas esta era a Granger, então certamente não.**

 **Não havia lugar para ele se sentar, e Granger também não se levantou.**

 **Draco manteve a indignação completamente fora de seu rosto.**

" **Bem, Sr. Draco Malfoy", Granger disse uma vez que ele estava diante dela, "você solicitou uma audiência comigo e eu fui graciosa em lhe conceder uma. Qual é o seu pedido?"**

 _ **Venha comigo para visitar a mansão dos Malfoy, meu pai e eu gostaríamos de lhe mostrar alguns feitiços interessantes.**_

" **Seu rival, Potter, veio a mim com uma oferta", disse Draco, dando uma olhada séria em seu rosto. "Ele não se importa de perder para mim, mas seria humilhado se você ganhasse. Então ele quer se juntar comigo e apagar você imediatamente, não apenas na nossa primeira batalha, todas elas. Se eu não fizer isso, Potter quer que eu aguarde ou assedie você, enquanto ele lança um ataque total contra você como seu primeiro movimento".**

" **Eu vejo", Granger disse, parecendo surpreso. "E você está se oferecendo para me ajudar contra ele?"**

" **Claro", disse Draco sem problemas. "Eu não pensei que o que ele queria fazer com você era justo".**

" **Nossa, muito legal de você, Sr. Malfoy", disse Granger. "Desculpe por não ter falado com você mais cedo. Devemos ser amigos. Posso chamá-lo de Drakey?"**

 **Os sinos de alarme começaram a soar na cabeça de Draco, mas havia uma** _ **chance de**_ **virar isso ...**

" **Claro", disse Draco, "se eu puder chamá-la de Hermy".**

 **Draco estava bastante certo de que viu a expressão dela vacilar.**

" **De qualquer forma", Draco disse: "Eu estava pensando que ensinaria uma lição a Potter se nós dois o atacássemos e o apagássemos".**

" **Mas isso não seria justo com o Sr. Potter, não é?" disse Granger.**

" **Eu acho que seria muito justo", disse Draco. "Ele estava planejando fazer isso com você primeiro".**

 **Granger estava lhe dando um olhar severo que poderia ter intimidado ele se ele tivesse sido um Lufa-lufa em vez de um Malfoy. "Você acha que eu sou muito estúpida, não, senhor Malfoy?"**

 **Draco sorriu encantado. "Não, senhorita Granger, mas pensei que eu checaria pelo menos. Então, o que você quer?"**

" **Você está oferecendo para me subornar?" disse Granger.**

" **Claro", disse Draco. "Posso deslizar-lhe um Galeão e você ataca Potter em vez de mim durante o resto do ano?"**

" **Não", disse Granger, "mas você pode me oferecer dez Galeões e eu ataco ambos igualmente, em vez de você".**

" **Dez Galeões é muito dinheiro", Draco disse cautelosamente.**

" **Eu não sabia que os Malfoys eram pobres", disse Granger.**

 **Draco olhou para Granger.**

 **Ele estava começando a ter uma sensação estranha sobre isso.**

 **Essa resposta particular não parecia que deveria ter vindo dessa garota particular.**

" **Bem", disse Draco, "você não consegue ser rico, desperdiçando dinheiro, sabe".**

" **Eu não sei se você sabe o que é um dentista, Sr. Malfoy, mas meus pais são dentistas e nada menos do que dez Galeões não vale o meu tempo".**

" **Três Galeões", disse Draco, mais como uma sonda do que qualquer outra coisa.**

" **Não", disse Granger. "Se você quer uma luta igual, não acredito que um Malfoy queira uma luta igual menos do que ele quer dez Galeões".**

 **Draco estava começando a ter uma sensação** _ **muito**_ **estranha sobre isso.**

" **Não", disse Draco.**

" **Não?" disse Granger. "Esta é uma oferta de tempo limitado, Sr. Malfoy. Você tem certeza de querer arriscar um ano inteiro de ser miserável e esmagado pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Isso seria muito embaraçoso para a Casa de Malfoy, não é?"**

 **Foi um argumento muito persuasivo, difícil de recusar, mas você não conseguia ser rico gastando dinheiro quando seu coração lhe disse que era uma armadilha.**

" **Não", disse Draco.**

" **Vejo você no domingo", disse Granger.**

 **Draco virou-se e saiu do escritório sem mais uma palavra.**

 **Isso** _ **não**_ **estava** _ **certo ...**_

* * *

" **Hermione", Harry disse pacientemente, "nós devemos estar planejando uns contra os outros. Você poderia até me trair e isso não significaria nada fora do campo de batalha".**

 **Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Não seria legal, Harry".**

 **Harry suspirou. "Eu não acho que você está entrando no espírito da coisa."**

 _ **Não seria legal.**_ **Ela realmente disse isso. Hermione não sabia se deveria ser insultada com o que Harry pensava dela, ou preocupada se ela realmente soava como essa, em geral, pessoa super boazinha.**

 **Provavelmente era hora de mudar o assunto.**

" **De qualquer forma, você está planejando algo especial para amanhã?" disse Hermione. "Amanhã é -"**

 **Sua voz cortou abruptamente quando ela percebeu.**

" **Sim, Hermione," Harry disse um pouco com força, "que dia é?"**

* * *

 _ **Interlúdio:**_

 **Houve uma época em que o dia 31 de outubro se chamou Halloween na Grã-Bretanha mágica.**

 **Agora era o dia de Harry Potter.**

 **Harry rejeitou todas as ofertas, mesmo a do ministro Fudge, que poderia ter sido boa para futuros favores políticos e que ele** _ **realmente**_ **deveria ter agarrado com os dentes e tomado. Mas para Harry, 31 de outubro sempre seria o Dia dos Pais Mortos. Deveria ter havido um serviço memorial silencioso e digno em algum lugar, e se houvesse um, ele não tinha sido convidado.**

 **Hogwarts teria o dia de folga para comemorar. Mesmo os Sonserinos não se atreveram a usar preto fora de seu próprio dormitório. Havia eventos especiais e comidas especiais e os professores olharam para o outro lado se alguém corresse pelos corredores. Era o décimo aniversário, afinal.**

 **Harry passou o dia em seu porta-malas para não estragá-lo para mais ninguém, comendo lanches no lugar das refeições, lendo alguns de seus livros mais tristes de ficção científica (sem fantasia) e escrevendo uma carta para mamãe e papai que era muito mais longa do que as que ele geralmente enviava.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer Científico (NA): Luosha ressalta que a teoria da empatia no Ch. 26 (você usa seu próprio cérebro para simular outros) não é exatamente reconhecido como um fato científico. A evidência até agora marca nessa direção, mas não analisamos os circuitos do cérebro e provamos isso. Da mesma forma, formulações intemporais de mecânica quântica (aludidas na Ch. 27) são tão elegantes que ficaria chocado ao descobrir que a teoria final inclui "tempo" nela, mas ainda não estão estabelecidas.**


	30. Capítulo 29: Trabalhando em grupos, Pt 1

**Capítulo 29** **: Trabalhando em grupos, Pt 1**

 **O dia era domingo, 3 de novembro, e logo os três grandes poderes do primeiro ano, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, começariam sua luta pelo** **domínio** **supremo.**

 **(Harry estava um pouco irritado pela forma como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tinha sido rebaixado de Dominador Supremo para um dos três rivais, como iguais, ao entrar no concurso, mas ele esperava recuperar isso em breve).**

 **O campo de batalha era uma seção de floresta não proibida, cheio de árvores, porque o professor Quirrell pensava que ser capaz de ver todas as forças inimigas era muito chato, mesmo para sua primeira batalha.**

 **Todos os alunos que não estavam** _ **em**_ **um dos exércitos do primeiro ano estavam acampados nas proximidades e observavam as telas que o professor Quirrell havia montado. Com exceção de três Grifinórios do quarto ano, que estavam atualmente doentes e confinados às camas da enfermaria por Madame Pomfrey. Além deles, todos estavam lá.**

 **Os alunos estavam vestidos, não em suas vestes escolares comuns, mas em uniformes de camuflagem que o Professor Quirrell havia obtido em algum lugar e fornecido em quantidade e variedade suficientes para todos. Não era que os estudantes estivessem preocupados com as manchas e os rasgos, para isso existiam os encantos. Mas, como o professor Quirrell havia explicado aos surpresos nascidos-bruxos, a roupa digna não era eficiente para se esconder nas florestas ou esquivar-se nas árvores.**

 **E no peito de cada uniforme, um remendo com o nome e as insígnias do seu exército. Uma** _ **pequena**_ **insígnia. Se você queria que seus soldados usassem, digamos, fitas coloridas para que pudessem identificar-se à distância, e arriscar o inimigo colocar as mãos nas fitas, isso dependia de você.**

 **Harry tentou obter o nome Exército Dragônico.**

 **Draco lançou um ataque e disse que confundiria completamente a todos.**

 **O professor Quirrell havia decidido que Draco poderia reclamar o nome, se o desejasse.**

 **Então, agora Harry estava lutando contra o Exército Dragônico.**

 **Provavelmente não era um bom sinal.**

 **Por sua insígnia, em vez da muito óbvia cabeça de dragão lançando fogo, Draco escolheu simplesmente ir com o fogo. Elegante, discreto, mortal "** _ **é o que resta depois de termos passado".**_ **Muito Malfoy.**

 **Harry, depois de considerar escolhas alternativas como o 501st Batalhão Provisório e Os Capangas Destrutivos de Harry, decidiu que seu exército seria conhecido pela simples e digna denominação de 'Legião do Caos'.**

 **Sua insígnia era uma mão preparada com os dedos prontos para estalar.**

 **Concordou-se** _ **universalmente**_ **que este não era um bom sinal.**

 **Harry havia avisado com sinceridade a Hermione que os meninos que serviam sob ela provavelmente estavam nervosos sobre ela ser uma garota com uma reputação de ser legal e que ela deveria escolher algo assustador que os tranquilizasse de sua dureza e ficassem orgulhosos de fazer parte dela exército, como o Comandos Sanguinários ou algo assim.**

 **Hermione nomeou seu exército o Regimento Radiante.**

 **Suas insígnias eram um rosto sorridente.**

 **E em dez minutos, estariam em guerra.**

 **Harry colocou-se na brilhante clareira da floresta, que era seu local de partida designado, uma área de espaço aberto com tocos de árvores velhos e apodrecidos que tinham sido limpo para algum propósito desconhecido, coberto de terra com uma pequena dispersão de folhas queimadas e os restos cinzentos secos de grama que falhou na prova do calor do verão e o sol brilhante acima.**

 **Ao redor dele estavam os vinte e três soldados que o professor Quirrell havia designado para ele. Quase toda a Grifinória se inscreveu, é claro, mais de metade da Sonserina, menos da metade da Lufa-lufa e um punhado da Corvinal. No exército de Harry havia doze Grifinórios, seis Sonserinos, quatro Lufa-lufas e um Corvinal além dele ... não que houvesse qualquer maneira de contar isso olhando os uniformes. Sem vermelho, sem verde, sem amarelo, sem azul. Apenas padrões de camuflagem trouxa e um remendo no peito com a imagem de uma mão pronta para estalar os dedos.**

 **Harry olhou para seus vinte e três soldados, todos usando os mesmos uniformes sem marcas de identidade de grupo, exceto aquele único remendo.**

 **E então, Harry sorriu, porque ele entendeu sobre o que era essa parte do plano diretor do professor Quirrell; e Harry estava aproveitando tudo para seus** _ **próprios**_ **propósitos, também.**

 **Houve um episódio lendário na psicologia social chamado experiência da Caverna de Ladrões. Ele havia sido criado nos desentendidos comentários da Segunda Guerra Mundial, com a intenção de investigar as causas e soluções de conflitos entre grupos. Os cientistas criaram um acampamento de verão para 22 meninos de 22 escolas diferentes, selecionando-os para que todos fossem de famílias de classe média estáveis. A primeira fase do experimento tinha como objetivo investigar o que era necessário para** _ **iniciar**_ **um conflito entre grupos. Os 22 meninos foram divididos em dois grupos de 11 -**

 **\- e isso foi o suficiente.**

 **A hostilidade havia começado a partir do momento em que os dois grupos se tornaram conscientes da existência do outro no parque estadual, insultos sendo lançados na primeira reunião. Eles se chamavam Eagles e Rattlers (eles não precisavam de nomes para eles mesmos quando pensavam que eram os únicos no parque) e tinham desenvolvido estereótipos de grupo contrastantes, os Rattlers pensavam em si mesmos como um "fortes e duros" e usavam palavrões de forma livre, os Eagles decidiram, de forma correspondente, pensar em si mesmas como "educados e próprios".**

 **A outra parte do experimento estava testando como resolver conflitos grupais. Trazer os meninos para assistir fogos de artifício não funcionou. Eles simplesmente discutiam e ficaram separados. O** _ **que**_ **funcionou foi alertá-los de que podia haver vândalos no parque, e os dois grupos precisaram trabalhar juntos para resolver o fracasso do sistema de água do parque. Uma tarefa comum, um inimigo comum.**

 **Harry tinha uma forte suspeita. O professor Quirrell entendeu muito bem esse princípio quando ele havia escolhido criar** _ **três**_ **exércitos por ano.**

 _ **Três**_ **exércitos.**

 **Não** _ **quatro**_ **.**

 **E definitivamente** _ **não**_ **segregado por Casa ... exceto que nenhum Sonserino foi designado para Draco além do Sr. Crabbe e do Sr. Goyle.**

 **Era algo assim que tranquilizava Harry que o professor Quirrell, apesar de sua atmosfera negra afetada e sua pretensão de neutralidade no conflito entre o bem e o mal, estava apoiando secretamente o bem, não que Harry jamais ousasse dizer isso em voz alta.**

 **E Harry decidiu aproveitar ao máximo o plano do Professor Quirrell para definir uma identidade de grupo do jeito** _ **dele**_ **.**

 **Os Rattlers, uma vez que encontraram os Eagles, começaram a pensar em si mesmos como durões e poderosos, e eles se conduziram em conformidade.**

 **Os Eagles pensaram em si mesmos como bons e adequados.**

 **E naquela brilhante clareira de florestas, esparramadas ao redor dos tocos de árvores velhos e apodrecidos, delineados no sol brilhando de cima, o General Potter e seus vinte e três soldados não estavam dispostos em nada remotamente parecido com uma formação. Alguns soldados estavam de pé, alguns soldados estavam sentados, alguns estavam em uma perna apenas para ser diferentes.**

 **Era a Legião do** _ **Caos**_ **, afinal.**

 **E se não houvesse um** _ **motivo**_ **para ficar em pequenas linhas suaves, Harry havia dito com desdém, não haveria pequenas linhas.**

 **Harry dividiu o exército em 6 esquadrões de 4 soldados cada, cada esquadrão comandado por um Sugestor. Todas as tropas estavam sob ordens rigorosas para desobedecer quaisquer ordens que fossem dadas se parecesse uma boa ideia na hora, incluindo aquela ... a menos que Harry ou o Sugestor prefixassem a ordem com "Merlin diz", nesse caso você deveria realmente obedecer.**

 **O principal ataque da Legião do Caos era se dividir e correr em várias direções, mudando aleatoriamente vetores e disparando o feitiço de sono aprovado o tão rápido quanto eles poderiam recuperar a força mágica. E se você via a chance de distrair ou confundir o inimigo, você pegava.**

 **Rápido. Criativo. Imprevisível. Não homogêneo. Não apenas obedecer ordens, pense se o que você está fazendo** _ **agora**_ **faz sentido.**

 **Harry não estava tão certo como fingiu que este era o melhor da eficiência militar ... mas ele tinha recebido uma oportunidade de ouro para mudar a forma como alguns estudantes** _ **pensavam sobre si mesmos**_ **e era assim que ele pretendia usá-la.**

 **Cinco minutos para a guerra, de acordo com o relógio de Harry.**

 **O general Potter caminhou (não marchou) para onde sua força aérea esperava tensamente, vassouras já se apertavam firmemente em suas mãos.**

" **Todas as asas reportem", disse o General Potter. Eles ensaiaram isso durante a sua sessão de treinamento no sábado.**

" **Líder vermelho de pé", disse Seamus Finnigan, que não tinha ideia do que isso significava.**

" **Vermelho cinco está de pé", disse Dean Thomas, que esperou toda a vida para dizê-lo.**

" **Líder verde de pé", disse Theodore Nott, bastante rígido.**

" **Verde quarenta e um em pé", disse Tracey Davis.**

" **Eu quero vocês no ar no instante em que ouvimos o sino", disse o General Potter. "Não se envolva, repita, não se envolva. Evite se estiver sob fogo". (Claro que você** _ **não**_ **apontava feitiços de sono em vassouras, você disparava um feitiço que dava um brilho vermelho temporário ao que atingiu. Se você acertou a vassoura ou o cavaleiro, eles estavam fora da guerra.) "Líder vermelho e Vermelho cinco, visualizem o exército de Malfoy o mais rápido que puder, fique o mais alto que puder enquanto ainda os vê, volte no instante em que você sabe com certeza o que ele está fazendo. Líder verde, faça o mesmo para o exército de Granger. Ver quarenta e um, voe acima de nós e assista a qualquer vassouras ou soldados que se aproximam, você e somente você está autorizado a disparar. E lembre-se, eu não disse 'Merlin diz' para nada disso, mas realmente precisamos da informação. Pelo Caos!"**

" **Pelo Caos!" os quatro ecoaram com vários graus de entusiasmo.**

 **Harry esperava que Hermione lançasse um ataque imediato contra Draco, caso em que ele mudaria suas tropas para começar a apoiá-la, mas só depois de ter sofrido graves perdas e causado algum dano. Ele poderia faria parecer como um salvamento heroico, se possível; Não seria bom fazer com que o Radiante pensasse que o Caos não era seu amigo, afinal.**

 **Mas, no caso de** _ **não ter**_ **... bem, foi por isso que a Legião do Caos estava ficando a postos até que o Líder Verde reportasse de volta.**

 **Os movimentos de Draco seriam em seu interesse próprio. Ele provavelmente prepararia seu exército para se defender contra Hermione; ele pode ou não perceber que Harry estava mentindo sobre a espera de atacar até depois que a batalha terminou. Harry ainda havia posto duas alas de vassouras no Exército Dragônico, para o caso de eles** _ **estarem**_ **fazendo alguma coisa, e apenas no caso de Draco, o Sr. Goyle ou o Sr. Crabbe serem bons o suficiente para atirar numa vassoura durante o voo.**

 **Mas a general Granger era imprevisível, e Harry não poderia se mover até que soubesse como ela se movia.**

* * *

 **No coração da floresta, com padrões de sombra dançando no chão enquanto as copas frondosas se elevavam acima, o general Malfoy estava parado onde as árvores eram relativamente mais esparsas e olhava para as tropas com calma satisfação. Seis tropas de três unidades cada, a Tropa Aérea de quatro unidades (a que Gregory foi designado) e a Unidade de Comando, que era ele próprio e Vincent. Eles apenas treinaram por um curto período de tempo no sábado anterior, mas Draco estava confiante de que ele conseguiu explicar o básico. Fique com seus companheiros, observe suas costas e confie neles para ajuda-los. Mova-se como um único corpo. Obedecer ordens e não mostrar medo. Apontar, disparar, mover, apontar novamente, disparar novamente.**

 **As seis unidades foram formadas em um perímetro defensivo em torno de Draco, olhando com atenção para a floresta. De costas uns para os outros eles se mantinham, as varinhas abaixadas até que precisassem atacar.**

 **Eles já pareciam extraordinariamente como as unidades Auror cujo treinamento Draco assistiu durante as inspeções de seu pai.**

 **Caos e Radiante não saberiam o que os atingiu.**

" **Atenção", disse o general Malfoy.**

 **As seis unidades se desdobraram e giraram em direção a Draco; os rostos de seus cavaleiros de vassoura viraram de onde estavam com as vassouras já na mão.**

 **Draco decidiu aguardar para demandar continências até depois que eles ganharam sua primeira batalha, quando Grifinórios e Lufa-lufas estariam mais dispostos a saudar um Malfoy.**

 **Mas seus soldados já estavam em posição reta, especialmente os Grifinórios, que Draco se perguntou se ele realmente precisaria esperar. Gregory escutou silenciosamente e relatou que o voluntariado de Draco para ficar de pé por Harry Potter na classe da Defesa, naquela época em que o professor Quirrell ensinara Harry a perder, marcara Draco como um comandante aceitável. Pelo menos se você fosse designado para o seu exército. '** _ **Nem todos os Sonserinos são iguais;**_ _**Existem Sonserinos, e então Sonserinos'**_ **foi o que os Grifinórios no exército de Draco estavam citando para seus companheiros de casa.**

 **Draco estava francamente** _ **surpreso**_ **com o quão incrivelmente** _ **fácil**_ **que tinha sido. Draco havia protestado em primeiro lugar sobre não ter sido atribuído nenhum Sonserino, e o professor Quirrell lhe havia dito que se ele queria ser o primeiro Malfoy a obter o controle político completo do país, ele precisava aprender a governar os outros três quartos da população. Foi isso que garantiu a Draco que o professor Quirrell tinha muito mais simpatia pelos bons que o professor Quirrell estava deixando mostrar**.

 **A batalha real não seria fácil, especialmente se Granger atacasse os Dragões primeiro. Draco tinha agonizado sobre se comprometer todas as suas forças contra Granger imediatamente em um ataque preventivo, mas ele estava preocupado que (1) Harry o estava enganado completamente sobre o que Granger provavelmente faria, e (2) Harry induziu o engano sobre o plano da Granger e esperaria até depois do ataque de Granger para se juntar à batalha.**

 **Embora o Exército Dragônico tivesse uma arma secreta, três delas de fato, o que poderia ser suficiente para vencer mesmo que fossem atacados por ambos os exércitos ao mesmo tempo ...**

 **Era quase uma hora, e isso significava que era hora do discurso pré-batalha que Draco compôs e memorizou.**

" **A batalha está prestes a começar", disse Draco. Sua voz era calma e precisa. "Lembre-se de tudo o que eu, o Sr. Crabbe e o Sr. Goyle lhe mostraram. Um exército ganha porque é disciplinado e mortal. O General Potter e a Legião do Caos não serão disciplinados. Granger e o Regimento Radiante não serão mortíferos. Somos disciplinados, somos mortíferos, somos Dragões. A batalha está prestes a começar e estamos prestes a conquistá-la".**

* * *

 _ **(Ex tempore do discurso dado pelo General Potter à Legião do Caos, imediatamente antes da primeira batalha, em 3 de novembro de 1991, às 2:56 da tarde)**_

 **Minhas tropas, não vou mentir, nossa situação hoje é muito sombria. O Exército Dragônico nunca perdeu uma única batalha. E Hermione Granger ... tem uma boa lembrança. A verdade é que a maioria de vocês provavelmente vai morrer. E os sobreviventes invejarão os mortos. Mas temos que ganhar isso. Temos que ganhar isso para que algum dia, nossos filhos possam desfrutar novamente o sabor do chocolate. Tudo está em jogo aqui. Literalmente tudo. Se perdemos, todo o universo apenas pisca e se apaga como uma lâmpada. E agora percebo que a maioria de vocês não sabe o que é uma lâmpada. Bem, acreditem em mim, é ruim. Mas se tivermos que cair, lutaremos como heróis, para que, à medida que a escuridão se aproxime, podemos pensar para nós mesmos,** _ **pelo menos nós nos divertimos.**_ **Você tem medo de morrer? Sei que eu tenho. Eu posso sentir aqueles arrepios gelados de medo como se alguém estivesse bombeando sorvete na minha camisa. Mas eu sei ... que a história está nos observando. Estava nos observando quando mudamos para nossos uniformes. Provavelmente estava tirando fotos. E a história, minhas tropas, é escrita pelos vencedores. Se ganharmos isso, podemos escrever nossa própria história. Uma história em que Hogwarts foi fundada por quatro elfos domésticos renegados. Nós podemos fazer todos estudarem essa história, mesmo que não seja verdade, e se eles não responderem corretamente nos nossos testes ... eles serão reprovados. Não vale a pena morrer por isso? Não, não responda. Algumas coisas são melhor deixadas desconhecidas. Nenhum de nós sabe por que estamos aqui. Nenhum de nós sabe por que estamos lutando. Acabamos de acordar nestes uniformes nesta misteriosa floresta, sabendo apenas que não havia como recuperar nossos nomes e lembranças, exceto a vitória. Os alunos desses outros exércitos lá fora ... são como nós. Eles não querem morrer. Eles estão lutando para proteger uns aos outros, os únicos amigos que eles possuem. Eles estão lutando porque sabem que eles têm famílias que vão sentir sua falta, mesmo que não se lembrem agora. Eles podem estar lutando para salvar o mundo. Mas temos um motivo melhor para lutar do que eles. Nós lutamos porque gostamos disso. Nós lutamos para divertir as monstruosidades do além do espaço e do tempo. Nós lutamos porque somos Caos. Logo a batalha final começará, então deixe-me dizer agora, porque não terei uma chance mais tarde, que foi uma honra ser seu comandante, por mais breve que seja. Obrigado, obrigado a todos. E lembre-se, seu objetivo não é apenas destruir o inimigo, é fazer com que eles tenham medo.**

* * *

 **Um grande gongo ecoado ecoou sobre a floresta.**

 **E o Regimento Radiante começou a marchar.**

* * *

 **A tensão aumentou e aumentou, enquanto Harry e os outros dezenove soldados que permaneceram aguardavam que os guerreiros aéreos reportassem. Não demoraria muito, as vassouras eram rápidas e as distâncias na floresta não eram longas -**

 **Duas vassouras se aproximaram, rapidamente, da direção do acampamento de Draco, e todos os soldados ficaram tensos. Eles não estavam executando as manobras que eram o código de hoje para uma vassoura** _ **amigável**_ **.**

 _"_ _ **Disparar e disparar!"**_ **, Gritava o General Potter, e então ajustou a ação às palavras, passando pela velocidade máxima em direção à cobertura da floresta; e então, assim que Harry estava entre as árvores, ele girou de volta, levantou a varinha, tentou procurar a vassoura no céu -**

" **Claro!" gritou uma voz. "Eles estão voltando!"**

 **Harry deu um encolher de ombros mental. Não havia como evitar que Draco obtivesse essa informação, e ele só descobriu que eles estavam parados.**

 **E os Caoticos emergiram lentamente da floresta -**

" **Vassoura se aproximando da direção de Granger!" gritou outra voz. "Eu acho que é o Líder verde, ele fez o mergulho e o rolo!"**

 **Momentos depois, Theodore Nott mergulhou no céu e se pousou no meio dos soldados.**

" **Granger dividiu suas forças em dois!" gritou Nott enquanto ele pairava na vassoura. Havia suor manchando seu uniforme, e toda a reserva tinha desaparecido de sua voz. "Ela está atacando ambos os exércitos! Duas vassouras cobrindo cada força, eles me perseguiram a meio caminho aqui!"**

 _ **Dividiu seu exército, o que na Terra -**_

 **Uma grande força concentrando fogo em uma força pequena poderia esgotar essa força rapidamente sem levar muito dano em troca. Se vinte soldados enfrentassem dez soldados, vinte feitiços de sono seriam destinados aos dez soldados com apenas dez feitiços de sono indo para o outro lado, de modo que, a menos que cada um desses primeiros feitiços de sono atingisse seu alvo, a força menor perderia mais pessoas do que poderiam conseguem derrubar com eles.** _ **Derrotado em detalhes**_ **foi o termo militar para o que aconteceu quando você dividia suas forças assim. O que Hermione poderia estar pensando?**

 **Então Harry percebeu.**

 _ **Ela está sendo justa.**_

 **Seria um longo ano na classe da Defesa.**

" **Tudo bem", Harry disse em voz alta, então para o exército poder ouvir. "Esperamos até que a Ala vermelha relate, e depois criaremos uma tocaia para o Radiante".**

* * *

 **Draco ouviu os relatos dos pilotos com o rosto calmo, todo o seu choque escondido por dentro. O que Granger** _ **talvez**_ **poderia estar pensando?**

 **Então Draco percebeu.**

 _ **É um bluff.**_

 **Uma das duas forças do Radiante mudaria de direção, e ambas convergiriam ... em quem?**

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom percorreu a floresta em direção à força de Radiantes que se aproximava, ocasionalmente olhando para o céu procurando por vassouras. Ao lado dele, marchavam seus companheiros de esquadrão Melvin Coote e Lavender Brown da Grifinória e Allen Flint da Sonserina. Allen Flint era o Sugestor do esquadrão, embora Harry tivesse dito para Neville, em particular, que a posição inicialmente era dele se ele quisesse.**

 **Harry tinha dito muitas coisas para Neville em particular, começando por "Você sabe, Neville, se você quer se tornar tão incrível como o Neville imaginário que vive na sua cabeça, mas não tem permissão para fazer nada porque você está assustado, então você realmente deve se inscrever para os exércitos do professor Quirrell".**

 **Neville agora tinha** _ **certeza de que**_ **o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu podia ler mentes. Não havia outra maneira que Harry Potter pudesse saber. Neville nunca tinha falado sobre isso com** _ **ninguém**_ **, nem tinha dado nenhum sinal; e** _ **outras**_ **pessoas não eram assim, não que Neville jamais tivesse notado.**

 **E a promessa de Harry se tornou realidade, isso era diferente do combate na classe da Defesa. Neville esperava que o treino de combate corrigisse tudo o que estava errado com ele e, bem, não tinha. Mesmo que ele pudesse disparar alguns feitiços em outro aluno em sala de aula com o professor Quirrell assistindo para ter certeza de que nada desse errado, mesmo que ele pudesse esquivar e disparar de volta quando era** _ **permitido**_ **e todos os outros estavam** _ **esperando**_ **e eles iriam olhar para ele engraçado se ele** _ **não**_ **fizesse isso, nada disso era o mesmo que ser capaz de se defender por si mesmo.**

 **Mas fazendo parte de um** _ **exército ...**_

 **Algo estranho estava mexendo dentro de Neville, enquanto ele atravessava a floresta ao lado de seus camaradas, em seus uniformes uma insígnia de dedos prestes a estalar.**

 **Ele podia caminhar se quisesse, mas ele sentia vontade de marchar.**

 **Ao lado dele, Melvin e Lavender e Allen pareciam sentir vontade de marchar também.**

 **E Neville começou a cantar a Canção do Caos.**

 **A melodia era o que um trouxa teria identificado como a Marcha Imperial de John Williams, também conhecido como "Tema de Darth Vader"; e as palavras que Harry acrescentou eram fáceis de lembrar.**

 _ **Doom doom doom**_ _**  
Doom doom doom doom doom doom**_ _**  
Doom doom doom**_ _**  
Doom doom doom doom doom doom**_ _**  
DOOM doom DOOM**_ _**  
Doom doom doom-doom-doom doom doom**_ _**  
Doom doom-doom-doom doom doom**_ _**  
Doom doom doom, doom doom doom.**_

 **Na segunda linha, os outros se juntaram, e logo você poderia ouvir o mesmo canto suave vindo de partes próximas da floresta.**

 **E Neville marchou ao lado de seus colegas da legião do Caos,  
sentimentos estranhos agitando em seu coração,  
imaginação tornando-se realidade  
A partir de seus lábios, uma canção terrível de desgraça se fazia ouvir.**

* * *

 **Harry encarou os corpos espalhados pela floresta. Algo dentro dele sentiu-se um pouco enjoado, e ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo que só estavam dormindo. Havia garotas entre os caídos, e isso era muito pior de alguma forma, e ele precisaria ter cuidado para nunca mencionar isso na frente de Hermione ou os Aurores encontrariam seus restos embutidos em um** _ **pequeno**_ **bule.**

 **Metade do exército Radiante não botou muita luta contra todo o Caos. Os nove soldados terrestres haviam corrido gritando inarticuladamente com escudos simples, telas circulares para proteger seus rostos e tórax. Mas você não conseguia disparar e segurar o escudo ao mesmo tempo, e os soldados de Harry simplesmente apontaram para as pernas. Todos, exceto um dos Radiantes, caíram assim que os gritos de "** _ **Somnium!"**_ **encheram o ar. Aquele último deixou o escudo e conseguiu tirar um dos soldados de Harry antes de ser atingido pela segunda onda de feitiços de sono (Era seguro ser atingido por vários ataques da Maldição do Sono). As duas vassouras dos Radiantes tinham sido muito mais difíceis de derrubar e tinham derrubado três Caóticos antes de serem marcados por um fogo em massa.**

 **Hermione não estava entre os caídos. Draco deve ter pego ela e isso fez com que Harry se sentisse** _ **irritado**_ **em um nível completamente incompreensível, ele não tinha certeza se ele estava se sentindo protetor por Hermione, ou traído que ele não tinha sido escolhido para ser atacado, ou talvez** _ **ambos.**_

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry, levantando a voz. "Deixem-me ser claro em uma coisa, essa não foi uma batalha real. Esse foi a general Granger cometendo um erro em sua primeira batalha. A luta atual de hoje é com o Exército Dragônico e não vai ser nada como isso. Será muito mais divertido. Vamos em frente."**

* * *

 **Uma vassoura caiu do céu, aproximando-se terrivelmente rápido, girou no fim, desacelerou com tanta força que era quase possível ouvir o ar gritando em protesto e parou diretamente ao lado de Draco.**

 **Não era uma exibição perigosa. Gregory Goyle simplesmente era bom o suficiente para fazer isso e ele não perdia tempo.**

" **Potter está chegando", disse Gregory sem nenhum traço de seu habitual arrasto falso. "Eles ainda têm as quatro vassouras, quer que eu as tire?".**

" **Não", disse Draco bruscamente. "Combater o exército lhes dá uma grande vantagem, eles vão disparar contra você do chão e até mesmo você não pode esquivar tudo. Espere até as forças se envolverem".**

 **Draco perdeu quatro dragões em troca de doze brilhos. Aparentemente, a general Granger realmente** _ **tinha**_ **sido tão incrivelmente estúpida, embora ela não estivesse entre os atacantes, então Draco não teve a chance de provocá-la ou perguntar-lhe o que, em nome de Merlin, ela estava pensando.**

 **A verdadeira batalha, todos sabiam, seria com Harry Potter.**

" **Preparem-se!" rugiu Draco em suas tropas. "Mantenha-se junto com seus companheiros, atue como uma unidade, dispare assim que o inimigo estiver no alcance!"**

 **Disciplina contra o Caos.**

 **Não deve ser uma grande luta.**

* * *

 **A adrenalina estava bombeando e bombeando no sangue de Neville até que ele sentiu que ele mal podia respirar.**

" **Estamos nos aproximando", disse o general Potter com uma voz quase alta o bastante para levar a todo o exército. "Tempo para se espalhar".**

 **Os companheiros de Neville se afastaram dele. Eles ainda se apoiariam, mas se você se juntasse, o inimigo teria um tempo muito mais fácil abatendo o grupo; O fogo, apontado para um dos seus camaradas pode errar e acertá-lo ao invés. O grupo seria muito mais difícil de abater se você se espalhar e se mover tão rápido quanto pudesse.**

 **A primeira coisa que o General Potter havia feito, durante a sessão de treinamento, foi levá-los a disparar um contra o outro quando ambos os lados estavam correndo rápido, quando ambos estavam parados e tinham tempo para apontar, ou um estava em movimento e um estava parado – O encanto para o desfazer a Maldição do Sono era simples, embora você não tivesse permissão para usá-lo durante batalhas reais. O general Potter registrou cuidadosamente tudo o que aconteceu, fez um pouco de pensar e decifrar, e depois anunciou que fazia mais sentido concentrar-se, não em desacelerar para apontar com cuidado, mas em se mover rápido para que não fossem atingidos.**

 **Ainda incomodava Neville um pouco que ele não estava marchando lado a lado com seus companheiros, mas os brados de combate assustadores que eles aprenderam já estavam trovejando em sua cabeça e isso compensou bastante.**

 **Desta vez, Neville prometeu em silêncio para si mesmo, sua voz era absolutamente positiva, que ele não choramingaria.**

" **Escudos prontos", disse General Potter, "poder para os defletores frontais".**

 _"_ _ **Contego",**_ **murmurou o exército, e as telas circulares surgiram na frente de suas cabeças e torax.**

 **Um sabor afiado enchia a boca de Neville. General Potter não teria ordenado que lançassem escudos a menos que estivessem quase no alcance. Neville podia ver as formas uniformizadas dos Dragões que se deslocavam pelas densas telas de árvores, e os Dragões também os veriam -**

" _ **Atacar!"**_ **Veio um grito da distância, a voz de Draco Malfoy, e o general Potter berrou, "Avançar!** _ **"**_

 **Toda a adrenalina no sangue de Neville foi desencadeada, e as pernas dele assumiram o controle, enviando-o a correr mais rápido do que ele já havia corrido antes, direto para o inimigo, sabendo sem precisar procurar que todos os seus camaradas fariam o mesmo.**

 _"_ _ **Sangue para o Deus do Sangrento!"**_ **, Gritou Neville. "** _ **Crânios para o trono de crânio! Ia! Shub-Niggurath! O portão do inimigo está de lado!"**_

 **Houve um impacto silencioso quando um feitiço de sono se desperdiçou contra o escudo de Neville. Se houvesse outros feitiços disparados, eles não haviam atingido.**

 **Neville viu o breve olhar de medo no rosto de Wayne Hopkins, enquanto ele estava parado além de dois Gryffindors que Neville não reconheceu, e então -**

 **\- Neville deixou o Escudo Simples e disparou contra Wayne -**

 **\- não atingiu o alvo -**

 **\- continuou correndo** _**em**_ **frente** _ **direto**_ **em um** **agrupamento inimigo e em direção a outros três Dragões, suas varinhas virando sobre ele, as suas bocas se abrindo -**

 **\- nem mesmo pensando nisso, Neville mergulhou no chão da floresta, assim como três vozes gritaram "** _ **Somnium!"**_

 **Doeu, pedras duras e galhos duros cavando em Neville enquanto ele rolava, não era tão ruim quanto cair de sua vassoura, mas ele ainda atingiu o chão muito duro, e então Neville, com uma ideia repentina, ficou quieto e fechou o seu olhos.**

" **Pare com isso!" gritou uma voz. "Não atire em nós, somos Dragões!"**

 **Com um brilho de gloriosa satisfação, Neville percebeu que conseguiu cair entre dois grupos de Dragões, assim que um grupo havia disparado contra ele. Harry falou sobre isso como uma tática para causar medo ao inimigo, mas aparentemente funcionou um pouco melhor do que isso.**

 **E não só isso, os Dragões acreditavam que o tinham** _ **atingido**_ **, já que eles viram Neville cair na** **mesma** **hora** **que eles dispararam.**

 **Neville contou até vinte dentro de sua cabeça, então abriu os olhos uma fenda.**

 **Os três Dragões estavam muito perto dele, as cabeças girando rapidamente enquanto** **gritos de "** _ **Somnium!"**_ **e** **"** **Crânios para o trono de crânio!"** **enchia** **o ar ao redor deles. Todos os três tinham escudos** **simples agora.**

 **A varinha de Neville ainda estava em sua mão, e não levou muito esforço para apontá-lo para as botas de um menino e sussurrar "S** _ **omnium".**_

 **Neville rapidamente fechou os olhos e relaxou a mão ao ouvir o menino cair no chão.**

" **De onde veio?", Gritou a voz de Justin Finch-Fletchley, e Neville ouviu explodir no chão da floresta frondosa, a partir de dois dragões girando em busca de um inimigo.**

 _"_ _ **Refação as formações!"**_ **, Gritou a voz de Malfoy. "** _ **Para mim, todos, não deixem eles**_ _ **espalharem vocês!"**_

 **Os ouvidos de Neville ouviram os dois Dragões realmente saltar sobre seu corpo caído enquanto eles fugiam.**

 **Neville abriu os olhos, pôs-se de pé um pouco dolorosamente, e então apontou sua varinha e disse o novo charme que o general Potter havia ensinado a todos. Eles não podiam fazer verdadeiros feitiços de ilusão para confundir o inimigo mas, mesmo na idade deles, poderiam -**

 _"_ _ **Ventriliquo",**_ **sussurrou Neville, apontando a varinha para um lado de Justin e o outro menino, e depois gritou: "** _ **Por**_ _ **Cthulhu e glória!"**_

 **Justin e o outro garoto pararam abruptamente, virando os escudos para onde Neville tinha movido seu grito de guerra, e foi quando vários gritos de "** _ **Somnium!" e**_ **ncheram o ar e o outro garoto** **caiu** **antes de Neville ter terminado de apontar.**

 _"_ _ **O último é meu!"**_ **, Gritou Neville, e então ele começou a corrida direto para Justin, que tinha sido mau com ele até que os Lufa-lufas** **mais velhos o corrigissem. Neville estava cercada por seus companheiros e** _ **isso**_ **significava -**

 _"_ _ **Ataque especial, salto caótico!"**_ **, Berrou** **Neville enquanto ele corria** **e sentiu seu corpo iluminado, depois acendeu duas vezes novamente, enquanto seus camaradas levavam as varinhas para ele e soltaram o Feitiço de levitação, e Neville ergueu a mão esquerda e estalou** **os** **dedos e então usou suas pernas para empurrar o chão o mais** **forte quanto ele podia e** _ **disparou**_ **pelo ar. Choque completo pintou o rosto de Justin quando Neville passou** _ **pelo**_ **escudo dele** **e apontou sua varinha para a forma passando por baixo dele e gritou** **"** _ **Somnium!".**_

 **Porque ele quis fazer assim, era por isso.**

 **Neville não conseguiu colocar os pés de volta devidamente e, em vez disso, rolou no chão quando ele pousou, mas dois dos três outros Legistas do Caos conseguiram segurar suas varinhas nele e ele não caiu muito forte.**

 **E Neville levantou-se, ofegante. Ele sabia que ele deveria estar se movendo, as pessoas estavam gritando "Somnium!" por todo o lugar -**

 _"_ _ **Eu sou Neville, o último descendente de Longbottom!"**_ **, Gritou Neville para o céu acima, segurando sua varinha apontada para cima, como para desafiar o céu azul ardente, sabendo que nada depois deste dia seria o mesmo novamente."** _ **Neville do**_ _ **Caos! Me encare**_ _ **se você ..."**_

 **(Quando Neville acordou depois, ele foi informado de que o Exército do Dragão tomou isso como sua deixa para se contra-atacar).**

* * *

 **A garota ao lado de Harry caiu no chão, recebendo o tiro que era para ele, e ele conseguiu ouvindo a risada distante e alegre do Sr. Goyle enquanto sua vassoura passava por eles, cortando o ar tão forte que deveria quebrar sempre que ele passasse.**

 _"_ _ **Luminos!"**_ **, Gritou um dos meninos ao lado de Harry, que não conseguiu reconstruir a força mágica o suficiente para fazê-lo antes, e o Sr. Goyle esquivou-se sem uma pausa.**

 **O Caos tinha apenas seis soldados, agora, e o Exército Dragônico tinha dois, e o único problema era que um desses soldados era invencível e o outro estava usando três soldados apenas para cobri-lo dentro de seu escudo.**

 **Eles perderam mais soldados para o Sr. Goyle do que todos os outros Dragões juntos, ele estava tecendo e esquivando-se tão rápido que ninguém poderia acertar** **ele, e ele poderia** _ **atirar com precisão**_ _ **enquanto ele fazia isso.**_

 **Harry pensou em todo tipo de maneiras de parar o Sr. Goyle, mas nenhuma** **delas era** _**seguro**_ **, mesmo usando o Feitiço de Levitação** **para retardá-lo (era um feixe contínuo e muito mais fácil de apontar) não seria seguro porque ele poderia cair da vassoura, jogar coisas a seu caminho não seria seguro, e isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de lembrar conforme** **o sangue de Harry gelava.**

 _ **É um jogo.**_ _**Você não está tentando**_ **matá-** _ **lo.**_ _**Não jogue fora todos os seus planos futuros por causa de**_ _ **um jogo ...**_

 **Harry podia** _ **ver**_ **o padrão, ele podia** _ **ver**_ **como o Sr. Goyle estava tecendo, ele podia** _ **ver**_ **como e quando todos precisavam disparar para criar uma rede de tiros que o Sr. Goyle não poderia esquivar, mas ele apenas não era** **capaz de** _ **explicá-**_ **lo rapido** **o suficiente para seus soldados, eles não conseguiram coordenar seus tiros bem o suficiente, e agora não tinham pessoas suficientes para fazê-lo -**

 _ **Eu me recuso a perder, não assim, não**_ _ **meu exército inteiro para um soldado!**_

 **A vassoura do Sr. Goyle virou-se mais rápido do que qualquer coisa deveria ter podido virar e começou a inclinar-se em direção a Harry e suas tropas sobreviventes, ele sentiu o menino ao lado dele se esticando, preparando-se para se jogar na frente de seu general.**

 _ **QUE SE DANE.**_

 **A varinha de Harry surgiu, concentrando-se no Sr. Goyle, a mente de Harry visualizou o padrão e os lábios de Harry se abriram e sua voz gritou -**

 _"_ _ **Luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos,**_ _**luminos**_ _**-"**_

* * *

 **Quando os olhos de Harry se abriram novamente, ele se encontrou descansando em uma posição confortável com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, segurando sua varinha como um herói caído.**

 **Lentamente, Harry sentou-se. Sua** _ **magia**_ **estava dolorida, uma sensação estranha, mas não totalmente desagradável, como a queimadura e a letargia que seguiam o exercício físico.**

" **O general está acordado!" gritou uma voz, e Harry piscou e se concentrou na direção da voz.**

 **Quatro de seus soldados seguravam suas varinhas em um cinemático hemisfério prismático, e Harry percebeu que a batalha não terminou. Certo ... ele não foi atingido por uma Maldição do Sono, estava apenas esgotado, então, quando ele acordou, ele ainda estava no jogo.**

 **Harry suspeitava que ele iria receber uma palestra de uma pessoa ou outra sobre não esgotar sua magia até o ponto de inconsciência em um jogo infantil. Mas ele não feriu o Sr. Goyle quando ele perdeu a paciência, e isso foi o importante.**

 **Então a mente de Harry clicou em outra implicação, e ele olhou para o anel de aço no dedo mindinho da mão esquerda e quase xingou alto quando viu que o pequeno diamante estava faltando e havia uma marshmallow deitado no chão, perto de onde ele caiu.**

 **Ele sustentou essa Transfiguração por dezessete dias, e agora precisaria começar de novo.**

 **Poderia ter sido pior. Ele poderia ter feito isso catorze dias depois,** _ **depois que a**_ **professora McGonagall o aprovou para transformar a rocha de seu pai. Essa foi uma lição muito boa para aprender da maneira mais fácil.**

 _ **Nota para si: Remova sempre o anel do dedo antes de esgotar completamente a magia.**_

 **Harry empurrou-se, fazendo um esforço bastante difícil. Usando sua mágica não esgotou seus músculos, mas esquivar-se de árvores certamente o fez.**

 **Ele cambaleou para o hemisfério iridescente que continha Draco Malfoy, que estava segurando sua varinha no alto para sustentar o escudo e sorrindo friamente para Harry.**

" **Onde está o quinto soldado?" disse Harry.**

" **Um ..." disse um garoto cujo nome Harry não conseguia lembrar no momento. "Eu disparei uma Maldição do Sono no escudo e ele refletiu e bateu na Lavender, quero dizer, o ângulo não deveria ter sido correto, mas isso aconteceu ..."**

 **Draco estava sorrindo dentro do escudo.**

" **Então, deixe-me adivinhar", disse Harry, olhando Draco diretamente nos olhos,** **"** **esses pequenos trios são a formação usada pelos militares mágicos profissionais? Compilado por soldados treinados que podem facilmente atingir alvos móveis se suas próprias mãos estão firmes e que podem** **combinar seus poderes defensivos enquanto permanecerem juntos? Ao contrário de seus soldados?"**

 **O sorriso mal-humorado desapareceu do rosto de Draco, que agora era duro e sombrio.**

" **Você sabe", Harry disse levemente, sabendo que nenhum dos outros entenderia a verdadeira mensagem passando entre eles, "isso simplesmente mostra que você sempre deve questionar tudo o que você vê, e perguntar por que está sendo feito, e se faz sentido no contexto para você também. Não se esqueça de aplicar esse conselho à vida real, a propósito. E obrigado pelos alvos se movendo lentamente em grupos."**

 **Como Draco já havia recebido essa palestra, e Harry suspeitava, desconsiderado por suspeita de que Harry tentasse afastar suas lealdades da tradição do sangue puro. O que, claro,** _ **era**_ **a intenção de Harry** _ **.**_ **Mas este exemplo faria uma excelente desculpa, no próximo sábado, para afirmar que a questionar autoridade s** **era uma técnica meramente prática para a vida real. E Harry também mencionaria** **os experimentos que ele tinha executado, primeiro com os indivíduos e depois com os grupos, para verificar se suas ideias** **sobre a importância da velocidade haviam sido** _ **corretas,**_ **por meio de martelar em casa o ponto de que** **Draco precisa manter os olhos abertos** **em todos os momentos por chances de aplicar os métodos na prática diária.**

" **Você ainda não ganhou , General Potter!"** **grunhiu Draco.** **"** **Talvez fiquemos sem tempo, e o professor Quirrell decidirá por sorteio".**

 **Um ponto justo e preocupante. A guerra só terminava** **quando o professor Quirrell, em seu julgamento pessoal, decidiu que um exército ganhara com padrões práticos do mundo real. Não havia** _ **uma**_ **condição de vitória** _ **formal**_ **, o professor Quirrell havia explicado, porque então Harry descobriria como contorcer as regras do jogo. Harry tinha que admitir que este era um ponto** **justo.**

 **E Harry não podia culpar o Professor Quirrell por não ter chamado um fim, porque era plausível que o último soldado do Exército do Dragão pudesse tirar todos os cinco sobreviventes da Legião do Caos.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre o feitiço de escudo do general Malfoy?"**

 **Acontece** **que o escudo de Draco era uma versão do padrão** _ **Protego,**_ **que tinha várias desvantagens, o mais importante era que o escudo não podia se mover com o conjurador.**

 **A vantagem - ou da perspectiva de Harry, desvantagem - era que era mais fácil de aprender, mais fácil de lançar e muito mais fácil de sustentar por longos tempos.**

 **Eles precisariam martelar o escudo com feitiços de ataque para derrubá-lo.**

 **E Draco poderia, aparentemente, exercer algum controle sobre o ângulo de reflexão em que os feitiços rebateriam.**

 **O pensamento ocorreu a Harry que eles poderiam usar Wingardium Leviosa para empilhar pedras pesadas no escudo até que Draco não pudesse sustentá-lo contra a pressão ... mas então as rochas podem cair e bater em Draco e ferir o general inimigo de verdade não estava entre os objetivos de hoje.**

" **Então", disse Harry. "Existem coisas como feitiços especializados para perfurar escudos?"**

 **Havia.**

 **Harry perguntou se algum de seus soldados conhecia algum.**

 **Ninguém sabia.**

 **Draco estava sorrindo de novo, dentro de seu escudo.**

 **Harry perguntou se havia algum tipo de feitiço de ataque que** _ **não iria**_ **rebater.**

 **Os raios, ao que parece, geralmente eram absorvidos por escudos em vez de rebater deles.**

 **... Ninguém sabia como lançar qualquer tipo de feitiço relacionado com raios.**

 **Draco sorriu.**

 **Harry suspirou.**

 **Ele deliberadamente colocou sua varinha no chão.**

 **E Harry anunciou, com um pouco de cansaço em sua voz, que ele seguiria adiante e derrubaria o escudo, usando algum método que ficaria misterioso; e todos os outros deveriam disparar contra Draco logo que seu escudo caiu.**

 **Os legionários do Caos pareciam nervosos.**

 **Draco parecia calmo, o que era dizer, controlado.**

 **Uma manta dobrada e abarrotada saiu da bolsa de Harry.**

 **Harry sentou-se ao lado do escudo cintilante e puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça para que ninguém visse o que ele faria - exceto Draco, é claro.**

 **Da bolsa de Harry veio uma bateria de carro e um conjunto de cabos de partida.**

 **... não era como se ele estivesse prestes a deixar o mundo dos trouxas para começar uma nova era de pesquisa mágica e não possuir nenhuma forma de gerar eletricidade.**

 **Pouco depois, os Legionários do Caos ouviram o som de dedos estalando, seguido de um barulho de crepitar debaixo do cobertor. O escudo começou a brilhar mais brilhantemente, e a voz de Harry disse: "Não se distraia, por favor, olhos no general Malfoy".**

 **A tensão estava mostrando no rosto de Draco, acompanhada da fúria, do aborrecimento e da frustração.**

 **Harry sorriu para ele e falou,** _ **Explico mais tarde.**_

 **E foi quando uma espiral de energia verde disparou da floresta e esmagou o escudo de Draco, que gritou como pedaços de vidro afiado sendo esfregados, e Draco cambaleou.**

 **Em um pânico repentino e frenético, Harry tirou os cabos de partida da bateria e os alimentou na bolsa, então ele alimentou a própria bateria na bolsa, e então ele rasgou o cobertor e agarrou sua varinha e levantou-se.**

 **Todos os seus soldados ainda estavam lá e olhando em volta freneticamente.**

 _"_ _ **Contego",**_ **Harry disse, e seus soldados seguiram o exemplo, mas Harry nem sabia em que direção o escudo deveria apontar.** **"** **Alguém viu de onde veio isso?"** **Cabeças balançaram.** **"** **E general Malfoy, você se importaria de me dizer se você conseguiu derrubar a general Granger?"**

" **Por que sim", Draco disse com acidez, "eu me importo".**

 _ **Oh inferno.**_

 **A mente de Harry começou a calcular, Draco dentro do escudo, Draco desgastou agora até certo ponto, Harry também desgastou, Hermione no bosque ... ele não sabia onde, apenas Harry e outros quatro caóticos restando ...**

" **Você sabe, General Granger", Harry disse em voz alta,** **"** **você realmente deveria ter esperado para atacar até depois de ter lutado contra o general Malfoy. Você pode ter conseguido todos os sobreviventes".**

 **Em algum lugar veio o riso agudo de uma menina.**

 **Harry congelou.**

 _ **Isso não era Hermione.**_

 **E foi quando o canto terrível, estranho e alegre começou a subir, vindo de todos os lados.**

 _"_ _ **Não fique assustado, não fique triste,**_ _**  
Nós só machucaremos você se você for ruim ..."**_

 _"_ _ **Granger trapaceou!"**_ **Explodiu Draco dentro do escudo.** **"** **Ela acordou seus soldados! Por que o professor Quirrell -"**

" **Deixe-me adivinhar", disse Harry, a dor já agitando seu estômago. Ele realmente odiava perder. "Foi uma batalha muito fácil, certo? Eles caíram como moscas?"**

" **Sim", disse Draco. "Nós pegamos todos no primeiro tiro -"**

 **O olhar da realização horrorizada se espalhou de Draco para os Legionários do Caos.**

" **Não", disse Harry, "nós não fizemos".**

 **Formas camufladas aparecem entre as árvores.**

" **Aliados?" Harry disse.**

" **Aliados", disse Draco.**

" **Bom", disse a voz da general Granger, e uma espiral de energia verde explodiu da floresta e quebrou o escudo de Draco em estilhaços.**

* * *

 **A general Granger examinou o campo de batalha com um certo sentimento de satisfação. Ela tinha menos de nove Soldados Radiantes, mas isso provavelmente era suficiente para lidar com o último sobrevivente das forças inimigas, especialmente quando Parvati, Anthony e Ernie já estavam segurando suas varinhas no General Potter, a quem ela havia ordenado que mantivessem vivo (bem, consciente).**

 **Era ruim, ela sabia, mas realmente,** _ **realmente,**_ **queria** _ **realmente**_ **se regozijar.**

" **Há um truque, não há?"** **disse Harry, a tensão mostrada em sua voz.** **"** **Tem que haver algum truque. Você não pode simplesmente se transformar em um general perfeito. Não além de todo o resto. Você não é tão** **Sonserina! Você não escreve poesia assustadora! Ninguém é tão bom em tudo!"**

 **General Granger olhou para os Soldados Radiantes e depois olhou para Harry. Todo mundo provavelmente estava assistindo isso nas telas do lado de fora.**

 **E o general Granger disse: "Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa se eu estudar bastante."**

" **Oh agora, isso é apenas men-"**

 _"_ _ **Somnium".**_

 **Harry caiu no chão na metade da frase.**

" **VITÓRIA DO REGIMENTO RADIANTE", exclamou a enorme voz do professor Quirrell, que parecia vir de todos os lugares e de lugar nenhum.**

" **A Bem triunfou!" gritou o general Granger.**

 _"_ _ **Hooray!"**_ **, Gritou os** **Soldados Radiantes. Mesmo os meninos da Grifinória disseram isso, e disseram isso com orgulho.**

" **E qual é a moral da batalha de hoje?" disse a general Granger.**

 _"_ _ **Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa se estudarmos o suficiente!"**_

 **E os sobreviventes do Regimento do Sol regressaram ao campo da vitória, cantando a canção de marcha à medida que avançavam:**

 _ **Não fique assustado, não fique triste,**_ _**  
Nós só machucaremos você se você for**_ _ **mal,**_ _**  
E enviá-lo para uma casa de**_ _ **verdade,**_ _**  
Com novos amigos para cuidar de você,**_ _**  
Certifique-se de dizer-lhes que você foi enviado**_ _**  
Pelo Regimento Radiante da Granger!**_


	31. Capítulo 30: Trabalhando em grupos, Pt 2

**Capítulo** **30: Trabalhando em grupos, Pt 2**

 _ **Consequências:**_

* * *

 **Harry caminhou em círculos no seu escritório de general, o que era um ótimo espaço para passear, não havia outros usos pelo que podia dizer.**

 _ **Como?**_

 _ **Como?**_

 **Hermione não deveria ter ganho aquela batalha! Não em sua primeira tentativa, não quando ela não era nada violenta por natureza, automaticamente ser um grande comandante militar em cima de todo o resto, era demais para** _ **ela**_ **.**

 **Ela tinha lido sobre a tática em um livro de história militar? Mas não era exatamente essa uma tática, ela tinha suas forças perfeitamente posicionadas para bloquear qualquer retirada, suas tropas tinham sido melhor coordenadas do que as dele** _ **ou as de**_ **Draco ...**

 **O professor Quirrell quebrou sua promessa de não ajudá-la? Teria ele dado o diário do general Tacticus ou algo assim?**

 **Harry estava faltando algo aqui, algo realmente importante, e sua mente andava em círculos, e ele ainda não conseguia descobrir.**

 **Finalmente, Harry suspirou. Ele não estava chegando a nenhum lado sobre isso, e ele tinha que aprender a Maldição de Quebra-Escudo** **de Hermione ou alguém antes da próxima batalha - o professor Quirrell havia explicado a Harry, sua voz divertida, mas com um tom acentuado de advertência, que** **"** **nenhum item mágico, exceto os que eu lhe dou" incluía a tecnologia trouxa, não importa o quanto isso** _ **não fosse mágico.**_ **Além disso, Harry também precisava descobrir como derrubar o Sr. Goyle da próxima vez ...**

 **As batalhas contavam muitos pontos de Quirrell se você fosse um general, e Harry precisava se quebrar se quisesse ganhar o desejo de Natal do Professor Quirrell.**

* * *

 **Em sua sala privada na Sonserina, Draco Malfoy olhou para o espaço, como se a parede em frente a sua mesa fosse a superfície mais fascinante do mundo.**

 _ **Como?**_

 _ **Como?**_

 **Em retrospectiva, tinha sido um tipo óbvio de ideia, pois os argumentos eram astutos, mas Granger não** _ **deveria**_ **ser esperta! Ela tinha sido muito Lufa-lufa** **para usar um Feitiço de Impacto Simples! O professor Quirrell a aconselhou apesar de sua promessa, ou ...**

 **E então Draco finalmente fez o que ele deveria ter feito muito antes.**

 **O que ele deveria ter feito depois da primeira vez que ele se encontrou com Granger.**

 **O que Harry Potter** _ **lhe**_ **havia** _ **dito**_ **para fazer,** _ **treinou**_ **-o para fazer e, no entanto, Harry também havia avisado Draco que levaria tempo para que seu cérebro percebesse que os métodos eram aplicáveis** **na vida real e Draco não tinham** _ **entendido**_ **isso até hoje. Ele poderia ter evitado cada um de seus erros se ele tivesse** _ **apenas aplicado**_ **o que Harry já havia** _ **dito**_ **-**

 **Draco disse em voz alta: "Eu percebo que estou confuso".**

 _ **Sua força como racionalista é a sua capacidade de ficar mais confuso**_ _ **pela ficção do que pela realidade ...**_

 **Draco estava confuso.**

 **Portanto, algo que ele acreditava era ficção.**

 **Granger não deveria ter conseguido fazer tudo isso.**

 **Portanto, ela provavelmente não tinha.**

 _ **Eu prometo não ajudar a**_ _ **General Granger de qualquer maneira que vocês dois não conheçam.**_

 **Com a súbita e horrorizada realização, Draco tirou os papéis do caminho, perseguindo a bagunça em sua mesa, até encontrar.**

 **E lá estava.**

 **Direito na lista de pessoas e equipamentos atribuídos a cada um dos três exércitos.**

 _ **Maldição,**_ **Professor Quirrell!**

 **Draco tinha** _ **lido**_ **e ele ainda não tinha** _ **visto**_ **isso -**

* * *

 **A luz do sol da tarde entrou no escritório do Regimento Radiante, iluminando o General Granger na cadeira, como se estivesse brilhando com uma aura dourada.**

" **Quanto tempo você acha que levará Malfoy para descobrir?" disse a general Granger.**

" **Não muito tempo", disse o coronel Blaise Zabini. "Ele pode já ter. Quanto tempo levará para Potter descobrir?"**

" **Para sempre", disse o general Granger, "a menos que Malfoy lhe diga, ou um de seus próprios soldados percebe. Harry Potter simplesmente não pensa assim".**

" **Mesmo?" disse o capitão Ernie Macmillan, olhando para cima de uma das mesas da esquina onde ele estava sendo esmagado no xadrez pelo capitão Ron Weasley. (Eles trouxeram todas as outras cadeiras depois que Malfoy tinha saído, é claro.) "Quero dizer, parece-me óbvio. Quem tentaria inventar todas as ideias sozinhas?"**

" **Harry", disse Hermione, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, Zabini disse: "Malfoy".**

" **Malfoy acha que ele é muito melhor do que todos os outros", disse Zabini.**

" **E Harry ... realmente não vê a maioria das outras pessoas assim"** **disse Hermione.**

 **Era** **meio triste, na verdade. Harry cresceu muito, muito sozinho. Não era que ele pensasse em palavras que só os gênios tinham o direito de existir. Não lhe** _ **ocorreu**_ **que alguém no exército de Hermione além de Hermione pudesse ter boas ideias.**

" **De qualquer forma", disse Hermione.** **"** **Capitães Goldstein e Weasley, vocês estão no dever de pensar em ideias estratégicas para a nossa próxima batalha. Capitães Macmillan e Susan - desculpe, quero dizer Macmillan e Bones - tente encontrar algumas táticas que podemos usar, também qualquer treinamento que você acha devemos tentar. Ah, e parabéns pela sua música de marcha, capitão Goldstein, acho que foi uma grande vantagem para o espírito de corpo".**

" **O que você está fazendo?" disse Susan. "E o coronel Zabini?"**

 **Hermione levantou-se da cadeira, esticando-se. "Vou tentar descobrir o que Harry Potter está pensando e o coronel Zabini tentará descobrir o que Draco Malfoy poderia fazer, e nós dois nos juntaremos a você novamente depois de aprender algo. Eu vou andar enquanto eu penso, Zabini quer vir junto?"**

" **Sim, General", disse Zabini com rigidez.**

 **Não se tratava de uma ordem. Hermione suspirou um pouco. Isso levaria algum tempo para se acostumar e, embora a primeira ideia de Zabini certamente funcionasse, ela não tinha certeza de que a combinação de quitações de Quirrell de incentivos positivos e negativos fosse suficiente para manter a Sonserina completamente ao seu lado até dezembro, quando os traidores seriam permitidos pela primeira vez ...**

 **Ela ainda não tinha ideia do que ela faria com o desejo de Natal do professor Quirrell também. Talvez ela simplesmente perguntasse a Mandy se ela queria alguma coisa, quando chegasse a hora.**


	32. Capítulo 31: Interlúdio: Gestão Financei

**Capítulo 31** **: Interlúdio: Gestão Financeira Pessoal**

 **"** **Mas diretor"** **, Harry argumentou, um pouco de seu desespero escorrendo em sua voz, "deixando todos os meus recursos em uma abóbada não diversificada cheia de moedas de ouro - é loucura, diretor! É como se eu não soubesse e estivesse fazendo experimentos de transfiguração sem consultar uma autoridade reconhecida! Você simplesmente não faz isso com dinheiro!"**

 **Do rosto alinhado do velho mago - debaixo de um chapéu de feriado festivo como uma colisão de automóvel catastrófica entre carros de pano verde e vermelho - um olhar grave e triste olhou para Harry.**

" **Sinto muito, Harry", disse Dumbledore, "e peço desculpas, mas permitir que você controle suas próprias finanças lhe daria muita independência de ação".**

 **A boca de Harry se abriu e nenhum som saiu. Ele estava, literalmente, sem palavras.**

" **Eu permitirei que você retire cinco Galeões para presentes de Natal", disse Dumbledore, "que é mais do que qualquer garoto que sua idade deveria gastar, mas não representa ameaça, penso ..."**

 _"_ _ **Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso!"**_ **, As palavras saíram da boca de Harry.** **"** **Você admite estar me manipulando?"**

" **Manipulando?"** **disse o velho mago, sorrindo um pouco.** **"** **Não, manipulador seria se eu não admitisse, ou se eu tivesse algum motivo mais profundo por trás do óbvio. Isso é bastante direto, Harry. Você ainda não está pronto para jogar, e seria tolo permitir milhares de Galeões com o qual tumultuar o tabuleiro de jogo".**

* * *

 **A fúria brilhante do Beco Diagonal** **aumentou em centenas e redobrou quando o Natal se aproximou, com todas as lojas envoltas em feitiços brilhantes que cintilavam** **e reluziam** **como se o espírito da temporada estivesse prestes a sair do** **controle e transformar a área inteira em uma cratera** **de feriado alegre. As ruas estavam tão lotadas de bruxas e feiticeiras em roupas festivas e** _ **altas**_ **que seus olhos foram assaltados quase tão severamente como seus ouvidos; e ficou claro, pela variedade desconcertante de** **compradores, que o Beco Diagonal** **era considerado uma atração internacional. Havia bruxas envolvidas em partes gigantes de pano, como múmias e feiticeiras em chapéus e roupões de banho formidáveis, e crianças pequenas que quase não passaram a idade infantil** **que estavam decoradas com luzes que brilhavam quase tão brilhantes como as próprias lojas, enquanto** **seus pais levavam eles de** **mãos dadas por esse mágico país das maravilhas e as deixam gritar a todo pulmão. Era a temporada para se divertir.**

 **E no meio de toda essa luz e alegria, uma nota da noite mais negra; uma atmosfera fria e escura que limpou alguns passos preciosos de distância, mesmo no meio de toda aquela paixão.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell, com um olhar de revolta sombria, como se ele tivesse mordido a comida que não só tinha um gosto horrível, mas era moralmente repugnante além disso. Era o tipo de rosto sombrio que uma pessoa comum poderia fazer depois de morder uma torta de carne e descobrir que estava podre e tinha sido feita de gatinhos.**

" **Oh, vamos", disse Harry.** **"** **Você deve ter algumas ideias".**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, seus lábios colocados em uma linha fina, "eu concordei em agir como seu guardião nesta expedição. Eu não concordei em aconselhá-lo sobre sua escolha de presentes. Eu não faço Natal, Sr. Potter."**

" **E quanto a Newtonmas?" Harry disse brilhantemente. "Isaac Newton realmente nasceu em 25 de dezembro, ao contrário de outras figuras históricas que eu poderia nomear".**

 **Isso não conseguiu impressionar o professor Quirrell.**

" **Olha", disse Harry,** **"** **desculpe, mas tenho que fazer algo especial para Fred e George e não tenho ideia das minhas opções".**

 **O professor Quirrell fez um zumbido pensativo. "Você poderia perguntar quais membros da família eles mais não gostam e, em seguida, contratar um assassino. Conheço alguém de um certo governo no exílio que é bastante competente e ele lhe daria um desconto em vários Weasleys".**

 _"_ _ **Este**_ **Natal", disse Harry, deixando a voz em um tom** **mais baixo,** **"** **dê a seus amigos o presente ... da morte".**

 **Isso fez o professor Quirrell sorrir. Foi até os olhos dele.**

" **Bem", disse Harry, "pelo menos você não sugeriu que dar a eles um rato de estimação" - a boca de Harry fechou, e ele se arrependeu das palavras quase assim que saíram da boca.**

" **Perdoe-me?" disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Nada", disse Harry imediatamente,** **"** **longa e estúpida história". E contá-la** **parecia errado de alguma forma, talvez porque Harry estava com medo que o professor Quirrell teria rido mesmo se Bill Weasley** _ **não tivesse**_ **sido curado e tudo voltasse ao normal** **...**

 **E onde o professor Quirrell tinha** _ **estado**_ **que ele nunca tinha ouvido a história? Harry tinha a impressão de que todos na Grã-Bretanha mágica** **conheciam.  
**

" **Olhe", disse Harry,** **"** **Estou tentando solidificar a lealdade deles comigo, você sabe? Fazer os gêmeos Weasley meus capangas? Como o velho ditado: Um amigo não é alguém que você usa uma vez e depois jogue fora, um amigo e alguém que você usa repetidas vezes. Fred e George são dois dos amigos mais úteis que eu tenho em Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell, e eu planejo usá-los uma e outra vez. Então, se você me ajudasse a ser Sonserina aqui, e sugerir algo que eles possam ser muito gratos por ... " A voz de Harry se apagou, convidando.**

 **Você tinha que lançar essas iscas do jeito certo.**

 **Eles caminharam por um bom caminho antes que o Professor Quirrell falasse novamente, sua voz praticamente escorrendo de desgosto. "Os gêmeos Weasley estão usando varinhas de segunda mão, Sr. Potter. Eles teriam a lembrança de sua generosidade com cada Encanto que lançarem".**

 **Harry bateu as mãos em uma emoção involuntária. Basta colocar o dinheiro em conta na Ollivander e informar o Sr. Ollivander para nunca reembolsá-lo - não, melhor ainda, para enviar para Lucius Malfoy se os gêmeos Weasley não apareceram antes do início do próximo ano letivo.** **"** **Isso é brilhante, professor!"**

 **O professor Quirrell não pareceu apreciar o elogio.** **"** **Suponho que posso tolerar o Natal nesse espírito, Sr. Potter, embora apenas quase". Então ele sorriu ligeiramente.** **"** **Claro que isso lhe custará catorze Galeões, e você só tem cinco".**

 _"_ _ **Cinco**_ **Galeões", disse Harry, com um ar cheio de indignação.** **"** **Com quem é que o diretor pensa que ele está lidando?"**

" **Eu acho", disse o professor Quirrell, "que simplesmente não lhe ocorreu temer as consequências** **se você colocasse** **sua ingenuidade na tarefa de obter fundos. Embora você foi** **sábio de perder, em vez de fazer uma ameaça explícita. Por** **curiosidade, Sr. Potter, o** _ **que**_ **você teria feito se eu não tivesse me afastado em tédio enquanto você, em um ataque de pique infantil, contou cinco Galeões** **em** **Nuques?**

" **Bem, a maneira mais fácil teria sido pedir dinheiro emprestado a Draco Malfoy", disse Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell riu brevemente. "Sério, Sr. Potter".**

 _ **Devidamente anotado.**_ **"** **Provavelmente eu teria feito algumas aparências de celebridades. Eu não iria recorrer a nada economicamente perturbador apenas por dinheiro para gastar". Harry tinha verificado, e ele** _ **teria**_ **permissão para manter o Vira-Tempo** **quando ele fosse** **para casa para as férias, de modo que seu ciclo de sono não voltasse** **a girar. Mas** _ **também**_ **era possível que alguém estivesse atento a trocas de valores** **mágicos. O truque de ouro e prata seria trabalhoso** **do lado dos Trouxa s** **e o financiamento de inicial seria problemático, e os duendes poderiam ter suspeitado após o primeiro ciclo. E começar um banco real seria um** _ **monte**_ **de trabalho ... Harry não havia** _ **conseguido**_ **resolver os métodos de ganhar dinheiro que eram rápidos, certos** _ **e**_ **seguros, então ele estava muito feliz quando o professor Quirrell acabou por ser tão facilmente enganado.**

" **Espero que esses cinco Galeões sejam suficientes para durar, já que você os contou tão cuidadosamente", disse o Professor Quirrell. "Eu duvido que o Diretor esteja tão ansioso para me confiar a sua chave do Cofre uma segunda vez, uma vez que ele descobrir que fui enganado".**

" **Tenho certeza de que você fez o seu melhor", disse Harry com profunda gratidão.**

" **Você precisa de ajuda para encontrar um lugar seguro para armazenar todos aqueles Nuques, Sr. Potter?"**

" **Bem, algo do tipo", disse Harry. "Você conhece quaisquer boas oportunidades de investimento, Professor Quirrell?"**

 **E os dois caminharam, em sua pequena esfera de silêncio e isolamento, através das multidões brilhantes e agitadas; e se você olhasse com atenção, você veria que aonde eles passaram, os ramos frondosos desapareceram e as flores murcharam, e os brinquedos infantis que tocavam canções alegres mudaram para notas mais baixas e ameaçadoras.**

 **Harry notou, mas ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu um pouco para si mesmo.**

 **Todos tinham sua própria maneira de comemorar os feriados, e o Grinch era tanto parte do Natal quanto Santa.**


	33. Capítulo 32: Problemas de Coordenação, P

**Capítulo 32: Problemas de Coordenação, Pt 1**

 **NA:** **A versão da teoria de** **decisão utilizada neste capítulo** _ **não**_ **é a do ponto de vista academicamente dominante. Baseia-se em algo chamado** **"** **teoria de decisão atemporal"** **que está sendo desenvolvido por (entre outros) Gary Drescher, Wei Dai, Vladimir Nesov e, bem ...** _ **(tosse**_ _ **algumas vezes)**_ **eu (Eliezer Yudkowsky).**

 **A parte aterrorizante foi a rapidez com que todo o conjunto tinha espiralado fora de controle.**

" **Albus", disse Minerva, sem sequer tentar manter a preocupação fora de sua voz quando os dois entraram no Grande Salão, "algo tem que ser feito".**

 **A atmosfera em Hogwarts antes das festividades do Solstício de Inverno geralmente era brilhante e alegre. O Grande Salão já havia sido decorado em verde e vermelho, em honra a um Sonserino e uma Grifinória, cujo casamento no Solstício se tornou um símbolo de amizade que transcendia casas e lealdades, uma tradição quase tão antiga quanto a próprio Hogwarts e que até se espalhara para os países trouxas.**

 **Agora, os estudantes que jantavam estavam olhando nervosamente sobre seus ombros, ou enviando olhares viciosos para outras mesas, ou em algumas mesas discutindo acaloradamente. Você poderia ter descrito a atmosfera como** _ **tensa**_ _ **,**_ **talvez, mas a frase chegando à mente de Minerva era** **"** **o** _ **quinto grau de cautela".**_

 **Pegue uma escola, dividida em quatro Casas ...**

 **Agora em cada ano, adicione três exércitos em guerra.**

 **E o partidarismo do Dragônico e Radiante e Caos se espalhou além dos primeiros anos; eles se tornaram os exércitos para aqueles que não tinham exércitos. Os estudantes usavam braçadeiras com insígnias de fogo ou sorriso ou mão levantada, e se machucavam nos corredores. Todos os três generais do primeiro ano disseram-lhes que parassem - mesmo Draco Malfoy a ouviu e depois assentiu sombriamente - mas seus supostos seguidores não haviam ouvido.**

 **Dumbledore olhou para as mesas com um olhar distante. "** _ **Em todas as cidades",**_ **o velho bruxo** **citou suavemente, "** _ **a população foi dividida há muito tempo nas facções Azul e Verde ...**_ _**E eles lutam contra seus oponentes, sem saber**_ _ **por que fim eles se impõem ...**_ _**Assim, cresce neles contra os semelhantes, uma hostilidade que não tem causa, e nunca cessa ou desaparece, pois não dá lugar aos laços de casamento, nem de relação nem de amizade, e o caso é o sempre o mesmo. Mesmo que aqueles que diferem em relação a essas cores sejam irmãos ou outros parentes. Eu, pela minha parte, sou incapaz de chamar isso de nada exceto uma doença da alma ..."**_

" **Desculpe", disse Minerva, "eu não ..."**

" **Procopius", disse Dumbledore. "Eles tomavam suas corridas de carros muito a sério, no Império Romano. Sim, Minerva, eu concordo que algo deve ser feito".**

" **Logo", disse Minerva, sua voz baixando ainda mais. "Albus, acho que deve ser feito antes do sábado".**

 **No domingo, a maioria dos alunos deixaria Hogwarts para ficar com as famílias; Sábado, então, seria a batalha final dos três exércitos do primeiro ano que determinaria a concessão do desejo de Natal do professor Quirrell, três vezes amaldiçoado.**

 **Dumbledore olhou para ela, estudando-a gravemente. "Você teme que a explosão venha então, e alguém fará mal".**

 **Minerva assentiu.**

" **E o professor Quirrell será culpado".**

 **Minerva assentiu novamente, com o rosto apertado. Desde então, tornou-se sábia nas formas em que os professores de defesa foram demitidos.** **"** **Albus", disse Minerva,** **"** **não podemos perder o professor Quirrell agora, não podemos! Se ele permanece até janeiro, nossos quinto ano passarão suas OWLs, se ele permanecer até março nossos sétimo ano passarão no seu NEWTs, ele está remediando anos de negligência em meses, toda uma geração crescerá capaz de se defender a despeito da maldição do Senhor das Trevas - você deve parar a batalha, Albus! Proíba** **os exércitos agora!"**

" **Não tenho certeza de que o professor de defesa faria isso gentilmente", disse Dumbledore, olhando para a mesa principal, onde Quirrell estava babando em sua sopa. "Ele parece muito apegado aos seus exércitos, embora, quando concordei, pensei que haveria quatro em cada ano". O velho mago suspirou. "Um homem inteligente, provavelmente com as melhores intenções, mas talvez não seja suficientemente inteligente, eu temo. E proibir os exércitos também pode desencadear a explosão".**

" **Mas, então, Albus, o que você vai fazer?"**

 **O velho feiticeiro a favoreceu com um sorriso benigno. "Por que, eu vou tramar, é claro. É a nova moda em Hogwarts".**

 **E eles chegaram muito perto da mesa principal para Minerva para dizer algo mais.**

* * *

 **A parte aterrorizante foi a rapidez com que todo o conjunto tinha espiralado fora de controle.**

 **A primeira batalha em dezembro tinha sido ... bagunçada, pelo que Draco tinha ouvido.**

 **A segunda batalha ficou** _ **descontrolada**_ **.**

 **E a** **próxima** **seria** _ **pior**_ **, a menos que os três juntos conseguissem sua última e desesperada tentativa de detê-lo.**

" **Professor Quirrell, isso é insanidade", Draco disse sem rodeios.** **"** **Isso não é mais Sonserina, é só ..."** **Draco estava sem** **palavras. Ele acenou com as mãos impotentes.** **"** **Você não pode fazer nenhum planejamento real com todas essas coisas acontecendo. Na última batalha, um dos meus soldados fingiu seu próprio suicídio. Nós temos Lufa-lufas** **tentando tramar, e eles pensam que podem, mas não podem. As coisas apenas acontecem** **aleatoriamente, não tem nada a ver com quem é mais esperto, ou qual** **exército luta melhor, é ..." Ele nem conseguiu descrever a situação.**

" **Eu concordo com o Sr. Malfoy", disse Granger no tom de alguém que nunca esperava ouvir-se dizendo essas palavras. "Permitir os traidores não funcionou, Professor Quirrell".**

 **Draco tentou proibir que qualquer um do seu exército conspirasse, exceto ele, e aquela tinha acabado por tonar as tramas um segredo, ninguém queria ser deixado de fora quando os soldados de** _ **outros**_ **exércitos podiam** **tramar. Depois de perder sua última batalha miseravelmente, ele finalmente desistiu** **e revogou seu decreto; Mas até então, seus soldados já haviam começado** **a colocar seus próprios planos pessoais em movimento, sem qualquer tipo de coordenação central.**

 **Depois de ter sido informado de todos os planos, ou o que seus soldados reivindicaram como** **seus planos, Draco tentou esboçar um plano para ganhar a batalha final. Tinha exigido consideravelmente mais do que três coisas diferentes para funcionar, e Draco usou o** _ **Incendio**_ **no papel e** _ **Everto**_ **para desaparecer as cinzas, porque se o pai o tivesse visto, ele teria sido desertado.**

 **As pálpebras do professor Quirrell estavam meio fechadas, o queixo apoiado nas mãos quando ele se inclinou para a frente em sua mesa. "E você, Sr. Potter?" disse o professor de defesa. "Você também está de acordo?"**

" **Tudo o que precisamos fazer é atirar em Franz Ferdinand e podemos começar a Primeira Guerra Mundial", disse Harry. "É um completo caos. Eu sou totalmente a favor disso".**

 _"_ _ **Harry!"**_ **, Disse Draco com um grande choque.**

 **Ele nem sequer percebeu até um segundo depois que ele falou exatamente ao mesmo tempo, e exatamente com o mesmo tom de indignação que Granger.**

 **Granger lançou-lhe um olhar assustado, e Draco manteve o rosto neutro com cuidado. Oops.**

" **Está certo!" disse Harry. "Estou traindo vocês! Ambos! Mais uma vez! Ha ha!"**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorridente, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem meio fechados. "E por que é isso, Sr. Potter?"**

" **Porque eu acho que posso lidar com o caos melhor do que a senhorita Granger ou o Sr. Malfoy", disse o traidor. "Nossa guerra é um jogo de soma zero, e não importa se é fácil ou difícil em um sentido absoluto, apenas quem faz melhor ou pior".**

 **Harry Potter estava aprendendo muito rápido.**

 **Os olhos do professor Quirrell se moveram sob suas pálpebras para considerar Draco, e depois Granger. "Na verdade, Sr. Malfoy, senhorita Granger, eu simplesmente não poderia viver comigo mesmo se eu desligar o grande colapso antes do clímax. Um de seus soldados até se tornou um agente quádruplo".**

 _"_ _ **Quádruplo?"**_ **, Disse Granger.** **"** **Mas há apenas três lados na guerra!"**

" **Sim", disse o professor Quirrell, "você pensaria assim, não pensaria. Eu não tenho certeza de que já tenha havido um agente quádruplo em toda a história ou qualquer exército com uma fração tão alta de traidores reais e fingidos. Estamos explorando novos reinos, senhorita Granger, e não podemos voltar agora".**

 **Draco deixou o escritório do Professor da Defesa rangendo os dentes bem forte, e Granger pareceu ainda mais irritada ao lado dele.**

" **Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Harry!" disse Granger.**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry, sem parecer pesaroso, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso alegre de maldade.** **"** **Lembre-se, Hermione, é apenas um jogo, e por que os generais como nós são os únicos que poderiam tramar? E, além disso, o que vocês dois vão fazer sobre isso? Se juntar contra mim?"**

 **Draco trocou olhares com Granger, sabendo que seu próprio rosto estava tão apertado quanto o dela. Harry confiava, cada vez mais abertamente e com entusiasmo, na recusa de Draco em fazer causa comum com uma menina do sangue sujo; e Draco estava começando a ficar** _ **cansado**_ **de ter isso usado contra ele. Se isso continuasse por muito tempo, ele** _ **se**_ **aliaria com Granger apenas para esmagar Harry Potter e ver o quanto o filho de uma** **sangue de lama gostaria** _**disso.**_

* * *

 **A parte aterrorizante foi a rapidez com que todo o conjunto tinha espiralado fora de controle.**

 **Hermione olhou para o pergaminho que Zabini lhe dera, sentindo-se totalmente indefesa.**

 **Havia nomes, e linhas que ligavam os nomes a outros nomes, e algumas das linhas estavam em cores diferentes e ...**

" **Diga-me", disse o general Granger,** **"** **há alguém no meu exército que não é um espião?"**

 **Os dois não estavam no escritório, mas em outro, uma sala de aula deserta, e estavam sozinhos; porque o coronel Zabini havia dito que agora era quase certo que, pelo menos, um dos capitães era um traidor. Provavelmente o capitão Goldstein, mas Zabini não sabia com certeza.**

 **Sua pergunta colocou um sorriso irônico no rosto do jovem Sonserino. Blaise Zabini sempre parecia um pouco desdenhoso** **com ela, mas ele não parecia antagonizar** **ela ativamente; nada como o** **escárnio que ele mantinha** **por Draco Malfoy, ou o ressentimento que ele havia desenvolvido de** **Harry Potter. Ela havia se preocupado primeiro com Zabini traindo-a, mas o menino parecia desesperado para mostrar que os outros dois generais não eram melhores do que ele; e Hermione pensou que, enquanto Zabini provavelmente ficaria feliz em vendê-la para qualquer** _ **outra pessoa**_ **, ele nunca permitiria que Malfoy ou Harry ganhassem.**

" **A maioria de seus soldados ainda são leais à você, tenho certeza", disse Zabini. "É que ninguém quer ficar fora da diversão". O olhar desdenhoso no rosto do** **Sonserino** **deixou claro o que ele pensava das pessoas que não tomavam conspiração a sério.** **"** **Então eles pensam que podem ser agentes duplos e secretamente trabalham para o nosso lado enquanto fingem nos trair".**

" **E isso também aconteceria com qualquer um dos outros exércitos que diz que eles querem ser nosso espião", Hermione disse com cuidado.**

 **O jovem Sonserino** **encolheu os ombros.** **"** **Eu acho que fiz um bom trabalho decidindo quais realmente querem vender o Malfoy, não tenho certeza de que alguém realmente queira vender o Potter para você. Mas Nott é uma aposta certa para** **trair Potter ao** **Malfoy e desde que eu tive Entwhistle abordá-lo supostamente em nome de Malfoy e Entwhistle realmente nos relata, isso é quase tão bom -"**

 **Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento. "Nós vamos perder, não vamos?"**

" **Olhe", disse Zabini com paciência,** **"** **Você está na liderança agora em pontos Quirrell. Nós simplesmente precisamos não perder completamente a última batalha e você terá pontos Quirrell suficientes para ganhar o desejo de Natal".**

 **O professor Quirrell havia anunciado que a batalha final funcionaria em um sistema formal de pontuação, que ele havia sido solicitado a fazer para evitar as recriminações depois. Cada vez que você atirou em alguém, o general do seu exército recebia dois pontos Quirrell. Um gongo tocaria na área de batalha (eles ainda não sabiam onde eles estariam lutando, embora Hermione estivesse esperando a floresta de novo, onde o seu exército funcionou bem) e seu tom dirá qual exército conquistou os pontos. E se alguém fingisse ser atingido, o gongo tocava de qualquer maneira, e então um gongo duplo tocaria depois, sem tempo fixo, para acertar a retração. E se você chamou o nome de um exército, gritou "Pelo Radiante!" ou "Pelo Caos!" ou "Pelo Dragão!", mudava sua fidelidade para aquele exército ...**

 **Mesmo Hermione conseguia** **ver a falha** _ **nesse**_ **conjunto de regras. Mas o professor Quirrell tinha anunciado que, se você tivesse sido originalmente designado para o Radiante, ninguém poderia atirar em nome do Radiante** **\- ou melhor, eles poderiam, mas o Radiante** **perderia** **um único ponto de Quirrell, simbolizado por um triplo gongo. Isso impedia** **você de disparar seus próprios soldados por pontos, e desencorajou o suicídio antes que o inimigo o tenha, mas você ainda pode atirar espiões se precisar.**

 **Agora, Hermione tinha duzentos e quarenta e quatro pontos Quirrell, e Malfoy tinha duzentos e dezenove, e Harry tinha duzentos e vinte e um; e havia vinte e quatro soldados em cada exército.**

" **Então lutamos com cuidado", Hermione disse, "e tente não perder muito mal".**

" **Não", disse Zabini. O rosto do jovem Sonserino agora estava sério. "O problema é que Malfoy e Potter sabem que sua única maneira de vencer é combinar e nos esmagar, depois lutar por conta própria. Então, aqui está o que eu acho que devemos fazer -"**

 **Hermione saiu da sala de aula com um delírio. O plano de Zabini não tinha sido o óbvio, tinha sido estranho e complicado e em camadas e o tipo de coisa que ela esperaria que Harry pensasse, não Zabini. Parecia errado que ela sequer pudesse** _ **entender**_ **um plano como esse. As jovens não deveriam ser capazes de entender planos desse tipo. O Chapéu** **a classificaria** **na Sonserina, se tivesse visto que ela poderia entender planos assim ...**

* * *

 **O incrível foi o quão rápido ele conseguiu escalar o caos uma vez que ele começou a fazê-lo deliberadamente.**

 **Harry sentou-se em seu escritório; ele tinha tido a autoridade para pedir mobiliário para os elfos domésticos, então ele ordenou um trono e cortinas em um padrão preto e carmesim. Luz escarlate como sangue, misturada com sombras, despejava sobre chão.**

 **Algo em Harry sentiu como se ele finalmente tivesse voltasse para casa.**

 **Diante dele estavam os quatro tenentes do caos, seus capangas mais confiáveis, um dos quais era um traidor.**

 **Assim. Era assim que a vida deveria ser.**

" **Estamos reunidos", disse Harry.**

" **Deixe o Caos reinar", entoaram seus quatro tenentes.**

" **Meu hovercraft está cheio de enguias", disse Harry.**

" **Não vou comprar este disco, está arranhado", criticou seus quatro tenentes.**

" **Todos os testes foram ineficazes".**

" **E os mome não conseguiram pegar os ratos!"**

 **Isso concluiu as formalidades.**

" **Como vai a confusão?" Harry disse em um sussurro seco como o Imperador Palpatine.**

" **Tudo bem, General Caos", disse Neville no tom que ele sempre usava para assuntos militares, um tom tão profundo que o menino muitas vezes tinha que parar e tossir. O tenente caótico estava bem-vestido com as vestes pretas da escola, aparadas no amarelo da Casa Lufa-lufa, e seus cabelos estavam separados e penteados na aparência habitual de um menino jovem e sincero. Harry gostou da incongruência melhor que qualquer uma das capas que eles tentaram. "Nossos Legionários começaram cinco novas tramas desde a noite de ontem".**

 **Harry sorriu maliciosamente. "Algum deles tem chance de funcionar?"**

" **Eu acho que não", disse Neville do Caos. "Aqui está o relatório".**

" **Excelente", disse Harry, e riu com calma quando ele pegou o pergaminho da mão de Neville, tentando o seu melhor para fazer parecer que ele estava sufocando em poeira. Isso trouxe o total para sessenta.**

 **Deixe Draco** _ **tentar**_ **lidar com isso. Deixe-o** _ **tentar**_ **.**

 **E quanto a Blaise Zabini ...**

 **Harry riu de novo, e desta vez nem sequer se esforçou para soar mal. Ele realmente precisava pegar emprestado o Kneazle de estimação de alguém para as reuniões de sua equipe, então ele teria um gato para acariciar enquanto ele fazia isso.**

" **A Legião pode parar de tramar agora?" disse Finnigan do Caos. "Quero dizer, já não temos o suficiente"**

" **Não", disse Harry sem rodeios.** **"** **Nós nunca podemos ter tramas suficientes".**

 **O professor Quirrell colocou perfeitamente. Eles estavam empurrando os limites ainda mais, talvez, do que nunca tinham pressionado; e Harry não teria podido viver consigo mesmo se ele tentasse voltar agora.**

 **Chegou uma batida na porta.**

" **Esse deve ser o General Dragônico", disse Harry, sorrindo com uma má presciência. "Ele chega exatamente quando eu esperava. Deixem-no entrar e vocês se retirem".**

 **E os quatro tenentes do Caos saíram, lançando olhares escuros a Draco quando o general inimigo entrou no covil secreto de Harry.**

 **Se ele não tivesse permissão para fazer isso quando ele fosse mais velho, Harry permaneceria onze para sempre.**

* * *

 **O sol estava escorrendo pelas cortinas vermelhas, enviando raios de sangue dançando pelo chão por trás da cadeira de almofada de tamanho adulto de Harry Potter, que ele tinha coberto de ouro e prata brilhando e insistia em referir como seu trono.**

 **(Draco estava começando a sentir-se mais confiante de que ele tinha feito o certo ao decidir derrubar Harry Potter antes que ele pudesse conquistar o mundo. Draco não conseguia** _ **imaginar**_ **o que seria viver sob seu governo.)**

" **Boa noite, General Dragônico", disse Harry Potter em um sussurro frio. "Você chegou exatamente quando eu esperava".**

 **Isso não era surpreendente, considerando que Draco e Harry concordaram com o tempo da reunião com antecedência.**

 **E também não era de noite, mas agora Draco sabia melhor do que dizer qualquer coisa.**

" **General Potter", disse Draco com tanta dignidade quanto** **ele conseguiu demonstrar,** **"** **você sabe que nossos dois exércitos devem trabalhar juntos para que um de nós vença o desejo do professor Quirrell, certo?"**

" **Sssim", sibilou Harry, como se o menino pensasse que ele era um Ofidioglota. "Nós devemos cooperar para destruir o Radiante, e só então lutar entre nós. Mas se um de nós trair o outro mais cedo, esse poderia ganhar vantagem na luta posterior. E a General Radiante, quem sabe tudo isso, vai tente enganar cada um de nós para pensar que o outro os traiu. E você e eu, que sabemos disso, estaremos tentados a trair o outro e fingir que é um** **truque de Granger. E Granger também sabe** _ **disso"**_ **.**

 **Draco assentiu. Isso era óbvio.** **"** **E ... ambos só queremos vencer, e não há ninguém mais que vai punir qualquer um de nós se falharmos ..."**

" **Precisamente", disse Harry Potter, seu rosto agora ficando sério.** **"** **Estamos diante de um verdadeiro dilema de prisioneiro".**

 **O Dilema do Prisioneiro, de acordo com os ensinamentos de Harry, correu assim: dois prisioneiros estavam trancados em celas separadas. Havia evidências contra cada prisioneiro, mas apenas provas menores, o suficiente para uma pena de prisão de dois anos cada. Cada prisioneiro pode optar por** _ **desertar,**_ **trair o outro, testemunhar contra ele no tribunal; e isso tiraria a** **um ano de sua própria prisão, mas adicionaria** **dois anos ao outro. Ou os** **prisioneiros** **poderiam** _**cooperar,**_ **ficando em silêncio. Então, se ambos os prisioneiros desertassem, cada um testemunhando contra o outro, eles serviriam três anos cada um; se ambos cooperassem, ou permanecessem** **em silêncio, eles serviriam dois anos cada; Mas se alguém desertasse e o outro cooperasse, o desertor serviria um único ano, e o cooperador serviria quatro.**

 **E ambos os prisioneiros tiveram que tomar sua decisão sem saber a escolha do outro, e tampouco teriam a chance de mudar sua decisão depois.**

 **Draco observou que, se os dois prisioneiros fossem Comensais da Morte durante a Guerra Mágica, o Senhor das Trevas teria matado qualquer traidor.**

 **Harry assentiu e disse que era** _ **uma**_ **maneira de resolver o Dilema do Prisioneiro - e, na verdade, os Comensais da Morte** _ **queriam que**_ **houvesse** **um Senhor das Trevas exatamente por esse motivo.**

 **(Draco pediu a Harry para parar e deixá-lo pensar sobre isso por um tempo antes de continuarem. Explicou** _ **muito**_ **sobre o motivo pelo qual o pai e os amigos concordaram em servir sob um Lorde** **das Trevas que muitas vezes não era legal com eles...)**

 **Na verdade, Harry havia dito que essa era praticamente a razão pela qual as pessoas tinham governos -** _ **você**_ **poderia estar** **melhor se você roubasse de outra pessoa, assim como cada prisioneiro estaria** **individualmente melhor se eles desertassem no Dilema do Prisioneiro. Mas se** _ **todos**_ **pensassem assim, o país cairia** **no caos e todos estariam pior, como o que aconteceria se ambos os detidos desertassem. Assim, as pessoas se deixaram governar pelos governos, assim como os Comensais da Morte deixaram-se governar pelo Senhor das Trevas.**

 **(Draco perguntou a Harry para parar novamente. Draco sempre tinha dado por certo que os feiticeiros ambiciosos se colocavam no poder porque queriam governar, e as pessoas se deixavam governar porque eram pequenos Lufa-lufas covardes. E isso, ao refletir, ainda parecia verdadeiro, mas a perspectiva de Harry era fascinante mesmo que fosse errada.)**

 **Mas, Harry continuou depois, o medo de um terceiro puni-lo não era o** _ **único**_ **motivo possível para cooperar no Dilema do Prisioneiro.**

 **Suponhamos, disse Harry, que você estava jogando o jogo contra uma cópia idêntica de você mesmo.**

 **Draco havia dito que se houvesse dois Dracos, é claro que nenhum Draco iria querer que algo de ruim acontecesse com o outro, sem mencionar que nenhum Malfoy deixaria se tornar conhecido como um traidor.**

 **Harry assentiu novamente e disse que esta era mais** _ **uma**_ **solução para o Dilema do Prisioneiro - as pessoas podem cooperar porque se preocupavam uma** **com a** **outra, ou porque tinham sentidos de honra ou porque queriam preservar sua reputação. Na verdade, Harry havia dito, era bastante difícil construir um** _ **verdadeiro**_ **Dilema de** **Prisioneiro - na vida real, as pessoas geralmente se preocupavam com a outra pessoa, com a honra ou a reputação delas** **ou com o castigo de um Lorde das Trevas ou** _ **algo**_ **além das sentenças de prisão. Mas suponha que a cópia tenha sido de alguém** _ **completamente**_ **egoísta -**

 **(Pansy Parkinson tinha sido o exemplo que eles usaram)**

 **\- então cada Pansy só se importava** **com o que aconteceu com** _ **ela**_ **e não com a** **outra** **Pansy.**

 _ **Dado**_ **que isso era tudo com o que Pansy se preocupava ... e que não havia um Lorde** **das Trevas ... e Pansy não estava preocupada** **com sua reputação ... e Pansy nem tinha senso de honra ou não se considerava obrigada** **a outro prisioneiro ...** _ **então**_ **, o racional seria que Pansy cooperasse, ou falhasse?**

 **Algumas pessoas, disse Harry, alegaram que a coisa racional a fazer era que Pansy desertasse contra sua cópia, mas Harry, mais alguém chamado Douglas Hofstadter, achava que essas pessoas estavam erradas. Porque, Harry havia dito, se Pansy desertasse - não ao acaso, mas pelo que lhe parecia a** _ **ação**_ _ **racional**_ **\- então a** **outra** **Pansy pensaria exatamente da mesma maneira. Duas cópias idênticas não resolveriam coisas de maneiras diferentes. Então Pansy teve que escolher entre um mundo em que ambas as Pansys cooperassem, ou um mundo em que ambas Pansys desertassem, e ela estava melhor se ambas as cópias cooperassem. E se Harry pensasse que as pessoas** **"** **racionais"** **falharam** **no Dilema do Prisioneiro, então ele não teria feito nada para espalhar esse tipo de** **"** **racionalidade", porque um país ou uma conspiração cheia de pessoas** **"** **racionais"** **se dissolveria no caos. Você diria aos seus** _ **inimigos**_ **sobre** **"** **racionalidade".**

 **O que** _ **parecia**_ **razoável no momento, mas** _ **agora**_ **o pensamento estava ocorrendo para Draco que ...**

 _"_ _ **Você**_ **disse", disse Draco,** **"** **que a solução racional para o Dilema do Prisioneiro é cooperar. Mas é claro que você quer que eu acredite nisso, não é?"** **E se Draco fosse enganado em cooperar, Harry simplesmente diria:** _ **ha ha, ti trai novamente!**_ **e riria** **dele sobre isso depois.**

" **Eu não forjaria suas lições", disse Harry seriamente.** **"** **Mas eu tenho que lembrá-lo, Draco, que eu não disse que você deveria cooperar automaticamente. Não em um verdadeiro Dilema do Prisioneiro como esse. O que eu disse foi que, quando você escolher, você não deveria pensar como você é escolhendo apenas para si mesmo, ou como você está escolhendo para todos. Você deve pensar que está escolhendo para todas as pessoas que são bastante parecidas com você que provavelmente farão o mesmo que você pelas mesmas razões. Escolhendo as previsões feitas por qualquer pessoa que conheça você suficientemente bem para prever você com precisão, para que nunca tenha que se arrepender de ser racional por causa das previsões corretas que outras pessoas fazem sobre você - me lembre de explicar o problema de** **Newcomb em algum momento. A pergunta que nós temos que fazer, Draco, é essa: somos semelhantes o suficiente para que possamos fazer a mesma coisa seja o que for, fazendo nossas decisões na maior parte da mesma maneira? Ou nos conhecemos o bastante para prever um ao** **outro, para que eu possa prever se você cooperará ou desertará, e você pode prever que eu decidi fazer o mesmo que eu prevejo que você fará, porque eu sei que você pode me predizer para decidir isso?"**

 **... e Draco não pôde deixar de pensar que, uma vez que ele tinha que se esforçar apenas para entender** _ **metade**_ **disso, a resposta era obviamente** **"** **Não".**

" **Sim", disse Draco.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

" **Entendo", disse Harry, parecendo desapontado. "Oh, bem. Acho que teremos que pensar em outra maneira, então".**

 **Draco não pensou que isso funcionaria.**

 **Draco e Harry falaram sobre isso de um para o outro. Ambos concordaram muito anteriormente que o que eles fizessem no campo de batalha** _ **não**_ **contaria como promessas quebradas na vida real - embora Draco estivesse um pouco irritado com o que Harry havia feito no escritório do professor Quirrell, e disse isso a ele.**

 **Mas se os dois não pudessem confiar em honra ou amizade, isso deixava a questão de como conseguir que seus exércitos trabalhassem juntos batendo no Radiante, apesar de tudo o que Granger poderia tentar romper eles. As regras do professor Quirrell não tornou uma tentação deixar o Radiante matar os soldados do outro exército - isso apenas aumentava o placar que você tinha que passar para vencer - mas tentou cada lado a roubar mortes em vez de agir como um único exército, ou atirar em alguns dos soldados do outro lado durante a confusão da batalha ...**

* * *

 **Hermione estava caminhando de volta para a Corvinal, não olhando realmente para onde ela estava indo, sua mente preocupada com a guerra e a traição e outros conceitos inadequados à idade dela, por isso ela virou uma esquina e bateu diretamente em um adulto.**

" **Desculpe", ela falou automaticamente, e então, inteiramente sem pensar, "** _ **Eeeeek!"**_

" **Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger", disse o sorriso alegre, embaixo dos olhos cintilantes, e acima da barba de prata, do DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS. "Você está completamente perdoada".**

 **Seu olhar estava impetuosamente preso no rosto gentil do mago mais poderoso do mundo, que também era o Chefe do Bruxos, que também era o Supremo Mugwump, que havia ficado louco anos atrás do estresse de lutar contra o Senhor das Trevas e muitos outros fatos que surgiam em sua mente um após o outro, enquanto sua garganta continuava fazendo pequenos gritos embaraçosos.**

" **Na verdade, senhorita Granger", disse Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "é bastante sortudo que nos esbarramos. Por que agora estava pensando com curiosidade o que vocês três estavam pensando em pedir como seus desejos ..."**

* * *

 **Sábado amanheceu claro e brilhante e com os alunos falando em voz baixa, como se o primeiro a gritar pudesse desencadear a explosão.**

* * *

 **Draco tinha esperado que eles estivessem lutando novamente nos níveis superiores de Hogwarts. O professor Quirrell havia dito que as lutas reais eram mais propensas a ter lugar nas cidades do que nas florestas, e a luta dentro das salas de aula e corredores deveria simular isso, com fitas para marcar as áreas permitidas. O Exército Dragônico tinha ido bem nessas lutas.**

 **Em vez disso, assim como Draco temia, o professor Quirrell havia inventado algo** _ **especial**_ **para esta batalha.**

 **O campo de batalha foi o lago de Hogwarts.**

 **E também não em barcos.**

 **Eles estavam lutando** _ **debaixo d'água**_ **.**

 **O Polvo** **Gigante havia sido temporariamente paralisado; Feitiços foram colocados no lugar para manter afastado os grindylows; O professor Quirrell tinha ido e conversado com os** **Tritões; e para todos os soldados haviam emitido** _ **poções de ação subaquática**_ **que lhes permitiam respirar, ver claramente, conversar uns com os outros e nadar quase** **tão rápido quanto uma caminhada rápida batendo as pernas.**

 **Uma enorme esfera de prata pendia no centro do campo de batalha, brilhando como uma pequena lua subaquática. Isso ajudaria a fornecer um senso de direção - em primeiro lugar. A lua entraria lentamente no eclipse à medida que a batalha continuava, e quando ficara completamente escura, a batalha terminaria se não tivesse terminado ainda.**

 **Guerra na água. Você não poderia defender um perímetro, os atacantes poderiam vir contra você de qualquer direção, e mesmo com a poção você não podia ver muito longe na escuridão do lago.**

 **E se você nadasse muito longe da ação, você começaria a brilhar depois de um tempo e seria fácil de caçar - normalmente, se um exército se espalhasse e corria em vez de lutar, o professor Quirrell apenas os declararia derrotados; Mas hoje eles estavam trabalhando em um sistema de pontos. Claro que você ainda teve algum tempo** _ **antes de**_ **começar a brilhar, se você quisesse assassinar.**

 **O exército Dragônico** **havia sido baixado na água no início do jogo; acima e muito longe, a lua subaquática distante brilhava. A água turva estava iluminada principalmente por** _**Lumos**_ **, embora seus soldados apagassem as luzes assim que começassem as manobras. Não havia como deixar que o inimigo o visse antes de vê-los.**

 **Draco bateu as pernas algumas vezes, levando-o a uma posição mais elevada, a partir da qual ele podia olhar para onde seus soldados pairavam na água.**

 **As conversas desapareceram quase que imediatamente sob o olhar gelado de Draco, seus soldados olhando para ele com gratificantes expressões de medo e preocupação.**

" **Ouçam-me com muito cuidado", disse o general Malfoy. Sua voz saiu um pouco mais baixa, um pouco cheia de bolhas,** _ **oubçam-be**_ _**para mim com cuibdahdpo**_ **, mas o som** _ **correu**_ **claramente.** **"** **Há apenas uma maneira de ganhar isso. Nós temos que marchar contra Radiante junto com o Caos, e vencer o Radiante. Então nós lutamos com Potter e vencemos. Isso deve acontecer, entende? Não importa o que mais aconteça, Essa parte deve acontecer assim - "**

 **E Draco explicou o plano que ele e Harry tinham inventado.**

 **Olhares surpreendidos foram trocados entre os soldados.**

" **\- e se alguma das** _ **suas**_ **tramas** **se atrapalhar isso", concluiu Draco,** **"** **depois que saímos da água, eu vou incendiar o culpado".**

 **Havia um coro nervoso de 'sim, senhor!'.**

" **E todos com ordens secretas, certifique-se de levá-las à risca"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco.**

 **Cerca de metade dos soldados** _ **assentiam abertamente,**_ **e Draco os marcou para a morte depois que ele subiu ao poder.**

 **É claro que todas as ordens privadas eram falsas, como se um Dragão fosse dito para oferecer uma comissão de falso traidor a outro Dragão, e o segundo Dragão sendo informado com uma confiança silenciosa para denunciar qualquer coisa dita pelo primeiro Dragão. Draco havia dito a cada Dragão que toda a guerra poderia depender dessa única coisa, e que ele esperava que eles entendessem que era mais importante do que os planos que eles faziam anteriormente. Com sorte isso faria todos os idiotas felizes e, talvez, entregue alguns espiões como um bônus, se os relatórios não corresponderem às instruções.**

 **O verdadeiro plano de Draco para ganhar contra o Caos ... bem, era mais simples do que aquele que ele queimara, mas o pai ainda não teria gostado** **dele. Apesar de tentar, Draco não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor. Era um enredo que não** _ **poderia**_ **ter funcionado contra ninguém, exceto Harry Potter. Na verdade, tinha** _ **sido**_ **o plano de Harry originalmente, de acordo com o traidor, embora Draco tivesse adivinhado isso sem ser informado. Draco e o traidor acabaram de modificá-lo um pouco ...**

* * *

 **Harry respirou profundamente, sentindo a água engasgar inofensivamente nos pulmões.**

 **Eles haviam lutado na floresta, e ele não teve a chance de dizer isso.**

 **Eles haviam lutado nos corredores de Hogwarts, e ele não teve a chance de dizer isso.**

 **Eles haviam lutado no ar, vassouras emitidas para cada soldado, e ainda não fazia sentido dizer isso.**

 **Harry pensou que nunca conseguiria dizer essas palavras, não enquanto ele ainda fosse jovem o bastante para que fossem reais ...**

 **Os legionários do Caos estavam olhando para Harry com perplexidade, enquanto seu general nadava com os pés apontando para a luz distante da superfície, e a cabeça dele apontou para as profundidades sombrias.**

 _"_ _ **Por que vocês**_ _ **estão**_ _ **de cabeça para baixo?"**_ **, O jovem comandante gritou ao** **seu exército e começou a explicar como lutar depois de abandonar a privilegiada orientação da gravidade.**

* * *

 **Um sino vazio e explosivo ecoou através da água, e nesse instante, Zabini e Anthony e outros cinco soldados nadaram para baixo, para as profundidades turvas do lago. Parvati Patil, a única Grifinória do grupo, virou a cabeça para trás por um momento e deu-lhes um aceno alegre ao mergulhar; e depois de um momento, Scott e Matt fizeram o mesmo. O resto apenas afundou e desapareceu.**

 **General Granger engoliu um nó na garganta enquanto os observava ir. Ela estava arriscando tudo sobre isso, dividindo seu exército em vez de apenas tentar conquistar tantos soldados inimigos quanto possível.**

 **O que se deve perceber, disse Zabini, era que nenhum exército se movia até que tivessem um plano que lhes permitisse esperar a vitória. Radiante** **não podia apenas planejar ganhar, eles tinham que fazer com que os dois outros exércitos** _ **pensassem**_ **que ganhariam até que fosse tarde demais.**

 **Ernie e Ron ainda pareciam estar em choque. Susan estava olhando para os soldados desaparecidos com um olhar calculador. Seu exército, o que restava, apenas parecia desconcertado, traçados de luz em seus uniformes, enquanto todos vagavam logo abaixo da superfície iluminada pelo sol.**

 _"_ _ **Agora, o**_ **que?" disse Ron.**

" **Agora esperamos", disse Hermione, alto suficiente para que todos os soldados ouvissem. Sentia-se estranho falar com a boca cheia de água, ela sentia-se como se estivesse cometendo uma espécie de horrível gafe na mesa de jantar e estava prestes a babar sozinha. "Todos nós deixados aqui seremos abatidos, mas isso aconteceria de qualquer maneira com o Dragão e o Caos se aproximando. Nós precisamos levar com a gente a maior quantidade deles possível".**

" **Eu tenho um plano", disse um de seus Soldados Radiantes ... Hannah, sua voz tinha sido um pouco difícil de reconhecer no início. "É bem complicado, mas sei como conseguimos que o Dragão e o Caos comecem a lutar um contra o outro"**

" **Eu também!" disse Fay. "Eu também tenho um plano! Veja, Neville Longbottom está secretamente do nosso lado -"**

 _"_ _ **Você**_ **estava conversando com Neville?" disse Ernie.** **"** **Isso não está certo,** _ **eu**_ **fui o único que ..."**

 **Daphne Greengrass e alguns outros Sonserinos que não haviam ido com Zabini estavam rindo indevidamente com os gritos de** **"** **Não, espera, fui o único que contactou Longbottom"** **irromper de um soldado depois do outro.**

 **Hermione apenas olhou para todos com cansaço.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Hermione quando tudo acabou,** **"** **todos entenderam? Todas as suas tramas foram falsificadas pela Legião do Caos, ou talvez por algum Dragão. Qualquer um que realmente queria trair Harry ou Malfoy foi direto para mim ou Zabini, não você. Apenas vá em frente e compare notas em todas as suas tramas secretas e você verá por si mesmo". Ela pode não ser tão boa em tramar como Zabini, mas ela sempre pode entender o que todos os seus oficiais lhe disseram, por isso o professor Quirrell a fez o general.** **"** **Então, não se preocupe em tentar fazer tramas quando os outros exércitos chegam aqui. Basta lutar, ok? Por favor?"**

" **Mas", disse Ernie com choque no rosto,** **"** **Neville é da Lufa-lufa! Você está dizendo que ele mentiu para nós?"**

 **Daphne estava rindo tão forte e tão impotente que as exalações a viraram de cabeça para baixo na água.**

" **Não tenho certeza o que Longbottom é", disse Ron com voz escura,** **"** **mas acho que ele não é mais um Lufa-lufa. Não agora que Harry Potter chegou nele".**

" **Você sabe", disse Susan, "** _ **perguntei a Neville sobre**_ **isso, e Neville me disse que se tornou um Lufa-lufa** **do Caos?"**

 _"_ _ **De qualquer forma"**_ **, disse Hermione em voz alta.** **"** **Zabini se foi com todos os que pensávamos ser um espião, então, no nosso exército, podemos parar de nos observar tão forte agora, espero".**

 _"_ _ **Anthony**_ **era um espião?" gritou Ron.**

 _"_ _ **Parvati**_ **era um espião?" engoliu Hannah.**

" **Parvati era totalmente um espião", disse Daphne.** **"** **Ela comprou na loja de sapato espião e usava um batom de espião, e algum dia ela se casaria com um bom marido espião e teria muitos espiõezinhos".**

 **E então, um som de gongo ecoou através da água, indicando que o Radiante acabara de marcar dois pontos.**

 **Este foi logo seguido pelo triplo gongo do Dragônico perdendo um único ponto.**

 **Os traidores não podiam matar os generais, não após o desastre da primeira batalha em dezembro, quando os três generais foram disparados no primeiro minuto. Mas com alguma sorte ...**

" **Ah", disse Hermione. "Parece que o Sr. Crabbe está tomando uma pequena soneca".**

* * *

 **Como dois cardumes de peixe, os exércitos nadaram.**

 **Neville Longbottom chutou os pés em movimentos lentos e medidos. Mergulhando, sempre mergulhando em qualquer direção em que você se movesse. Você queria mostrar ao inimigo o menor perfil, apresentá-los sua** **cabeça ou os pés. Então, você sempre mergulhava, descer e cabeça primeiro, e o inimigo sempre estava** _ **abaixo.**_

 **Como cada Legionário do Caos no exército, a cabeça de Neville estava girando constantemente enquanto nadava, olhando para cima, para baixo, ao redor, para todos os lados. Não apenas procurando por Soldados Radiantes, mas observando qualquer sinal de que um Legionário do Caos tivesse sacado sua varinha e estava prestes a traí-los. Normalmente, os traidores esperavam até a confusão da batalha para fazer seu movimento, mas o gongo anterior havia colocado todos eles em guarda.**

 **... a verdade era que Neville estava triste por isso. Em novembro ele havia sido soldado em um exército unido, todos juntos e ajudando uns aos outros, e agora todos estavam observando constantemente, procurando os primeiros sinais de traição. Talvez tenha sido mais divertido para o General Caos, mas não era tão divertido para Neville.**

 **A direção anteriormente conhecida como 'cima' estava ficando cada vez mais brilhante, quando eles se aproximavam da superfície e dos Radiantes.**

" **Sacar varinhas", disse o general Chaos.**

 **O esquadrão de Neville puxou suas varinhas, apontando-as direto para o inimigo, enquanto suas cabeças examinavam mais rapidamente. Se houvesse traidores radiantes, o tempo aproximava-se para que eles disparassem.**

 **O outro cardume de peixes, o Exército do Dragônico, estava fazendo o mesmo.**

 _"_ _ **Agora!"**_ **, Gritou a voz distante do General Dragônico.**

 _"_ _ **Agora!"**_ **, Gritou o General Caos.**

 _"_ _ **Pelo Radiante!"**_ **gritou todos os soldados em ambos os exércitos e avançaram** **para baixo.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Minerva involuntariamente enquanto observava as telas do lado, um grito ecoava em muitos outros lugares; Todos de** **Hogwarts estavam assistindo a essa batalha como tinham visto a** **primeira.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava rindo secamente. "Eu avisei você, diretor. É impossível ter regras sem o Sr. Potter explorá-las".**

* * *

 **Por longos e preciosos segundos, quando os quarenta e sete soldados avançaram contra seus dezessete, a mente de Hermione ficou em branco.**

 **Por quê...**

 **Então, tudo se encaixou no lugar.**

 **Toda vez que um soldado originalmente do Radiante** **era** **baleado por alguém em nome do** **Radiante, ela perderia um ponto Quirrell. Quando dois soldados do Radiante** **atirassem contra** **qualquer exército,** _ **ambos**_ **os exércitos inimigos estariam dois pontos mais perto de ultrapassá-la, era** **o mesmo ganho apenas** _ **compartilhado**_ **. E se alguém atirou em outro soldado** _ **não**_ **em nome do** **Radiante, esse gongo** _**não**_ **se perderia na confusão ...**

 **Hermione estava de repente muito feliz por Zabini não ter ido com o plano óbvio de começar problemas entre os outros dois exércitos enquanto eles atacavam o exército dela.**

 **Ainda assim, era desanimador, a sensação de suas chances se fechando, de esperança sendo tirada.**

 **A maioria dos soldados de Hermione ainda estavam confusos, mas algumas tinham expressões de um horrível indizível quando conseguiram entender.**

" **Tudo bem", Susan Bones disse com firmeza. As cabeças se viraram para olhar o General Radiante.** **"** **Nosso trabalho é o mesmo, levar quantos pudermos com a gente. E lembre-se, Zabini tirou todos os espiões! Nós não precisamos nos preocupar como eles!"** **A menina estava sorrindo desafiadoramente, provocando sorrisos em resposta de muitos dos outros soldados, mesmo da própria Hermione.** **"** **Pode ser como se fosse em novembro. Nós apenas temos que manter nossas cabeças altas, lutar o melhor e confiar uns nos outros"**

 **Daphne atirou nela.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Sangue para o deus do sangue!"**_ **, Gritou Neville do Caos, apesar de** **que, por** **estar subaquático, saiu mais como 'Saglgld** **para o** **Dlugb dSagldr!'**

 **O capitão Weasley girou e ergueu sua varinha em direção a Neville e atirou. Mas Neville estava nadando** _ **para baixo em**_ **direção a ele, a varinha apontou para a frente, e isso significava que o escudo simples poderia proteger o perfil inteiro de Neville; Se alguém o atirasse agora, não seria o** **Rony Radiante.**

 **Um olhar severamente determinado veio sobre o rosto do capitão Weasley, e ele se virou direto para Neville,** _ **pronunciando**_ **a palavra** _ **Contego,**_ **embora o escudo não estivesse visível na água.**

 **Os dois campeões inimigos se atiraram um contra o outro como flechas liberadas de arcos, cada um deles visava dividir o outro ao meio. Eles tinham sofrido muitas vezes antes, mas desta vez pagaria por todas.**

 **(Longe do lago, cem respirações foram puxadas).**

 _"_ _ **Arcos-íris e unicórnios!"**_ **, Rugiu o Capitão Radiante.**

 _"_ _ **O cabrito preto com mil jovens!"**_

 _"_ _ **Faça seu dever de casa!"**_

 **Mais perto e ainda mais próximos, os dois campeões acusados, nem dispostos a se desviar, a primeira pessoa a virar apresentaria uma borda vulnerável e seria baleado, embora, se não perdessem o nervo, se chocariam um contra o outro ...**

 **Caindo diretamente enquanto o inimigo subia diretamente para encontrá-lo, martelo descendo para encontrar a bigorna em um caminho nenhum estava disposto a sair ...**

 _"_ _ **Ataque especial, Torção Caótica!"**_

 **Neville viu o olhar de horror no rosto do capitão Weasley enquanto o Feitiço de levitação** **o pegava. Eles haviam testado antes da batalha ter começado; e assim como Harry suspeitava,** _ **Wingardium Leviosa**_ **tornou-se um novo tipo de arma uma vez que todos estavam nadando debaixo d'água.**

" **Maldições** _ **, Longbottom!"**_ **, Gritou Ron Weasley, "** _ **Você não pode lutar sem seus estúpidos ataques especiais?".**_

 **E, naquele momento, o Capitão Radiante tinha sido girado para o lado e Neville atirou nele na perna.**

" **Eu não luto justo", disse Neville ao colega dormindo, "eu luto como Harry Potter".**

* * *

 _ **Granger: 237 / Malfoy: 217 / Potter: 220**_

 **Ainda doía cada vez que ele tinha que atirar em Hermione. Harry dificilmente podia admirar a expressão de paz que havia passado por seu rosto adormecido, os braços agora vagando sem rumo enquanto as curvas de luz do sol se moviam sobre seu uniforme de camuflagem e a nuvem de seus cabelos castanhos.**

 **E se Harry tentasse se afastar de ser o único a matá-la ... não só Draco sabia o que isso significava,** _ **Hermione**_ **teria ficado ofendida.**

 _ **Ela não está morta,**_ **Harry disse para seu cérebro quando seus pés batendo** **o afastaram,** _ **ela está apenas descansando.**_ _**IDIOTA.**_

 _ **Você tem certeza?**_ **Disse seu cérebro.** _ **E se ela é ex-Hermione?**_ _**Podemos voltar e verificar?**_

 **Harry olhou de volta brevemente.**

 _ **Veja, ela está bem, há bolhas saindo de sua boca.**_

 _ **Poderia ter sido o último suspiro que escapou.**_

 _ **Oh, fique quieto.**_ _**Por que você está sendo tão protetor paranoico, afinal?**_

 _ **Er, primeiro amigo real que já tivemos em toda a nossa vida?**_ _**Ei, lembre-se do que aconteceu com nossa pedra de estimação?**_

 _ **Você FICARIA sentimental sobre esse pedaço inútil de entulho, não era nem mesmo vivo e muito menos sensível, isso é apenas um**_ _ **trauma patético da infância.**_

 **Os dois exércitos se separaram rapidamente, tornando-se mais dois cardumes de peixe.**

 **O general Granger desceu dezessete pontos e levou três caóticos e dois dragões com ela; e um Caótico e dois Dragões foram disparados como traidores. Então, ela perdeu um total de sete pontos, Harry perdeu um, Draco tinha perdido dois; que colocou o Radiante 20 pontos a frente do Dragônico e dezessete pontos do Caos. O caos ainda poderia ganhar facilmente se exterminassem os dois Dragões restantes. A ficha selvagem, é claro, sendo esses sete soldados Radiantes restantes ...**

 **... se você pudesse chamá-los assim.**

 **Os dois cardumes nadaram desconfortáveis um ao lado do outro, os soldados em cada exército esperando uma ordem para chamar suas verdadeiras lealdades e atacar ...**

" **Todos os que as receberam", disse Harry em voz alta, "lembre-se das ordens especiais de um a três. E não se esqueça de que Merlin diz sobre o três. Não reconheça".**

 **Os dois terços confiáveis do exército não concordaram e o outro terço ficou confuso.**

 _ **Ordem Especial Um: Não se preocupe em tentar chamar quaisquer palavras-chave nesta batalha, não gaste**_ _ **esforço em nenhum plano que não seja especialmente aprovado pelo comandante;**_ _**apenas nade, proteja**_ _ **e dispare.**_

 **Hermione e Draco estiveram lutando contra seus soldados, tentando fazê-los parar de conspirar sozinhos até dezembro. Harry empurrou seus soldados e apoiou suas tramas nas duas últimas batalhas ... enquanto também dizia que, em algum ponto** _ **futuro**_ **, ele poderia pedir-lhes para colocar uma trama** **ou duas** **em espera, com o que todos concordaram. Então, agora, nesta batalha crítica, eles ficaram felizes em obedecer.**

 **Nem Hermione ou Draco poderiam ter dado aquela ordem com sucesso, Harry estava certo. Era a diferença entre seus soldados te ver como um aliado em suas tramas, e vendo você como um idiota antiquado que não queria que eles se divertissem. A imposição de ordem igualou o escalonamento do caos, e também funcionou em sentido inverso ...**

" **Ali estão eles!" gritou alguém e apontou.**

 **Do fundo do lago surgiram os esquecidos, aqueles que abandonaram a última batalha, os sete soldados solitários desaparecidos, brilhando com a brilhante aura dos covardes, agora desaparecendo quando voltaram para a batalha.**

 **Os dois cardumes vacilaram, apontando as varinhas com dificuldade.**

" **Segure seu fogo!" gritou Harry, e um grito semelhante veio do general Malfoy.**

 **Houve um momento de respiração.**

 **Então, os sete Soldado Radiantes nadaram para se juntar ao Exército Dragônico.**

 **Houve uma alegria triunfante do Exército Dragônico.**

 **Houve gritos de desânimo de um terço da Legião do Caos.**

 **Alguns dos outros dois terços sorriram, embora não deveriam ter.**

 **Harry não estava sorrindo.**

 _ **Oh, isso tão completamente não vai funcionar ...**_

 **Mas Harry não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor.**

" **Pedidos especiais dois e três ainda se aplicam!" gritou Harry. "Lutem!"**

" **Pela Legião do Caos!"** **Rugiu Vinte Legionários Caóticos.**

 _"_ _ **Pelo**_ _ **Exército Dragônico!"**_ **Rugiram vinte guerreiros do dragão e sete soldados do sol.**

 **E os caóticos mergulharam diretamente para baixo, como todos os traidores se preparavam para atacar.**

* * *

 _ **Granger: 237 / Malfoy: 220 / Potter: 226**_

 **A cabeça de Draco se aproximou freneticamente, tentando pesar o que estava acontecendo; de alguma forma, apesar de suas forças serem maiores, ele** _ **perdeu a iniciativa.**_ **Quatro forças caóticas pequenas estavam sendo perseguidas por quatro forças Dragônicas maiores, mas porque as forças de Draco eram as que tentavam forçar um confronto, significava que eles tinham que** _ **seguir**_ **onde o Caos** _ **corria**_ **e** _ **, de**_ **alguma forma, estava produzindo concentrações de força caótica que dispararíamos** **lados expostos do Dragão -**

 **Estava acontecendo** _ **novamente!**_

 _"_ _ **Prismatis!"**_ **, Gritou Draco, levantando sua varinha, e aquele escudo que você podia ver, mesmo através da água, uma parede plana multicolorida e espumosa o suficiente para proteger Draco e os outros cinco dragões com ele da força caótica que acabava de começar a disparar sobre eles quando eles passaram, e** _ **isso deixou**_ **os outros cinco Dragões voltarem** _ **suas**_ **atenções de volta à força caótica que eles estavam perseguindo -**

 **Houve um momento tenso, enquanto feitiço de sono depois de feitiço de sono caiu no Muro Prismático de Draco e Draco estava pedindo para Merlin que nenhum desses quatro caóticos aprendeu o Feitiço de Quebra-Barreiras -**

 **Depois, houve o sino de uma vitória do Dragão, e a força caótica girou cabeça por pé e começou a nadar; e Draco, suas mãos agora tremendo ligeiramente, largou o Muro Prismático e baixou a varinha.**

 **Lutar em água era mais cansativo, até mesmo que lutar em vassouras.**

 _"_ _ **Não persiga!"**_ **Draco gritou para seus soldados quando eles começaram a seguir, então, "** _ **Sonorus! REUNIR-SE COMIGO!"**_

 **As forças Dragônicas** **começaram a convergir para Draco, e as forças caóticas giraram e começaram a** _ **perseguir**_ **os Dragões no mesmo instante - Draco xingou** **em voz alta quando ouviu o sino de uma vitória caótica, alguém não teve** **seu Escudo Simples** **orientado corretamente - e,** **então, as Forças Dragônicas** **estavam no alcance para apoiar um ao outro e as forças Caóticas estavam voltando para a distância sombria.**

 **De alguma forma, apesar da sua superioridade numérica, os Dragônicos haviam marcado três vezes contra os Caóticos e os Caóticos marcaram quatro vezes, e ele ouviu um espião Dragônico ser executado. Ou Harry Potter pensou em muitas ideias muito boas muito rápido, ou por alguma razão inimaginável, ele já havia passado muito tempo trabalhando como lutar debaixo d'água. Isso não estava funcionando, e Draco precisava repensar as coisas.**

 **Parecia que todos estavam tendo problemas para apontar enquanto nadavam, também, a batalha poderia durar o suficiente para que o tempo fosse chamado ... a lua subaquática distante estava meio cheia agora, isso não era bom ... ele tinha que repensar as coisas rapidamente** _ **...**_

" **O que é isso?" disse Padma Patil, enquanto ela e a força dela nadavam em direção a Draco.**

 **Padma era seu segundo em comando; ela era inteligente e poderosa, e melhor ainda, odiava Granger e via** **Harry como um rival, o que a fazia** _ **digna de confiança.**_ **Trabalhar com Padma estava fazendo com que ele percebesse a verdade do velho ditado de que Corvinal** **era irmã da** **Sonserina; Draco ficou surpreso quando seu pai lhe disse que era uma casa aceitável para sua futura esposa, mas agora ele percebeu o motivo.**

" **Espere até que estejamos todos aqui", disse Draco. A verdade era que ele precisava recuperar o fôlego. Esse era o problema de ser o general** _**e**_ **o mais poderoso, você precisava usar magia.**

 **Zabini entrou em seguida, comandando uma força de dois Brilhos** **e quatro Dragões, um dos quais, Gregory, estava atento a Zabini. Draco não confiava em Zabini. E nem Draco nem Zabini confiavam nos Brilhos** **o suficiente para torná-los a maioria de qualquer unidade; eles** _ **deveriam**_ **ser leais tanto para Draco diretamente, quanto para Granger, que tinha sido enganado pela promessa de que os Dragões seriam traídos no final depois que ambas as forças estivessem esgotadas, assim como os** **Caóticos** **mais confiáveis de Harry deveriam** **ter sido enganados para** **não atirar** **contra os Radiantes** **com a promessa de disparar falsos Feitiços de Sono** **e mudar para suportar o Caos mais tarde; mas era possível que alguns dos Brilhos** _ **fossem**_ **leais ao Caos e** _ **não estivessem**_ **disparando o Feitiço** **de Sono real e era por isso que o Dragão não estava ganhando da forma como sua vantagem numérica deveria ter deixado que eles ganhassem ...**

 **A próxima unidade que se aproximou estava esgotada, três soldados segurando varinhas em outros dois soldados, que estavam nadando com as mãos vazias.**

 **Draco apertou os dentes. Mais problemas de traidor. Ele precisava conversar com o professor Quirrell sobre ter uma maneira de** _ **punir os**_ **traidores pelo menos, condições como essas não eram** _ **realistas**_ **, na vida real você torturava** **seus traidores até a morte.**

" **General Malfoy!" gritou o comandante da unidade problema enquanto nadava, um garoto Corvinal chamado Terry. "Nós não sabemos o que fazer - Cesi disparou contra Bogdan, mas Cesi diz que Kellah lhe disse que Bogdan disparou contra Specter -"**

" **Eu não disparei", disse Kellah.**

" **Sim, você disparou!", Gritou Cesi.** **"** **General Malfoy, ela é o espião, eu deveria ter ..."**

 _"_ _ **Somnium",**_ **disse Draco.**

 **Havia o sino triplo de uma perda de um ponto do Dragão, e então o corpo macio de Kellah começou a flutuar na água.**

 **Draco** _ **tinha**_ **ouvido a palavra** **"** **recursão"** **a** **este ponto, e ele conhecia uma trama de Harry Potter quando via** **uma.**

 **(Infelizmente, Draco** _ **não**_ **tinha ouvido falar de distúrbios auto-imunes, e o pensamento não** _ **lhe**_ **ocorreu prontamente que um vírus inteligente começaria seu ataque criando sintomas de uma desordem auto-imune para que o corpo desconfie seu próprio sistema imunológico ...)**

 _"_ _ **Ordem geral!"**_ **, Disse Draco, levantando a voz.** **"** **Ninguém está autorizado a disparar espiões, exceto eu, Gregory, Padma e Terry. Se alguém vê algo suspeito, eles chegam a um de nós"** _ **.**_

 **E depois -**

 **Havia o sino do Radiante marcando dois pontos.**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Draco e Zabini ao mesmo tempo; suas cabeças giraram ao redor. Ninguém parecia ter sido atingido, e todos os soldados do Radiante** **estavam presentes e contabilizados. (Excepto Parvati, que tinha sido atirada** **por algum traidor ainda desconhecido no esquadrão de Padma, e, claro, Padma havia disparado contra Parvati novamente no caso dela fingir, então não era ela ...)**

" **Um traidor radiante no Caos?" disse Zabini, ficando intrigado. "Mas todos os que eu conhecia supostamente atacaram durante o ataque do Caos contra o Radiante"**

" **Não!"** **exclamou** **Padma em um tom de percepção súbita.** **"** **Isso foi o Chaos executando um espião!"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Zabini.** **"** **Mas por que -"**

 **E Draco entendeu.** _ **Droga!**_ **"** **Porque Potter pensa que ele está seguro por quanto ele vence o Radiante, mas não pelo quanto ele nos vence! Então ele não quer perder um único ponto quando ele executa um traidor! Ordem geral! Se você tiver que executar um traidor, Chame 'Radiante'** **primeiro! E não se esqueça de voltar para 'Dragônico'** **depois -"**

* * *

 _ **Granger: 253 / Malfoy: 252 / Potter: 252**_

 **O corpo de Longbottom flutuou** **caoticamente** **através da água, braços e pernas desarticulados. Depois que Draco finalmente conseguiu um golpe, todos atiraram nele** _ **novamente**_ **apenas para ter certeza.**

 **Perto estava Harry Potter, agora protegido por uma Esfera Prismática, olhando-os com frieza** **enquanto a última parte da lua crescente diminuía** **lentamente, em algum lugar distante. Se Longbottom conseguisse atirar mais um soldado (Draco sabia que Harry estava pensando), se os dois Caóticos** **conseguissem aguentar um pouco mais, eles poderiam ter** _ **ganho**_ **...**

 **Depois que Draco havia reformado suas forças e avançado novamente, a batalha que se seguiu e a execução de espiões no nome do Radiante deixaram o Radiante exatamente um ponto à frente do Dragônico e do Caos. Uma vez que Harry começou a fazê-lo, Draco não tinha outra escolha senão seguir o exemplo.**

 **Mas agora eles tinham o General Caos superado em número três a um, os sobreviventes do Exército Dragônico e o último traidor restante do Radiante: Draco, Padma e Zabini.**

 **E Draco, que não era tolo, ordenou a Padma que tomasse a varinha de Zabini depois que Longbottom havia atirado em Gregory e caído por sua vez para Draco. O menino lhe deu um olhar insultado, disse a Draco que ele ficaria devendo por isso, e entregou a varinha.**

 **Isso deixou Draco e Padma para derrubar o General Chaos.**

" **Eu não suponho que você gostaria de se render?" disse Draco, com um sorriso tão malvado quanto qualquer outro que ele já havia dirigido para Harry Potter.**

" **Dormir antes de se render!" gritou o general Chaos.**

" **Apenas para que você saiba", disse Draco,** **"** **Zabini na verdade não tem uma irmã mais velha para você resgatar dos valentões da Grifinória. Mas Zabini tem uma mãe que não aprova nacidos-trouxa** **como Granger e eu a escrevi algumas** **observações** **e ofereci** **a Zabini alguns favores - nada envolvendo meu pai, apenas coisas que eu posso fazer na escola. E, a propósito, a mãe de Zabini também não aprova o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Apenas no caso de você ainda achar Zabini estava realmente do seu lado".**

 **O rosto de Harry cresceu ainda mais sombrio.**

 **Draco levantou sua varinha e começou a respirar ritmicamente, aumentando a força para um Feitiço Quebra-Escudo. A Esfera Prismática de Granger era quase tão forte quanto a de Draco agora, e Harry não era muito mais fraco, onde esses dois achavam** _ **tempo?**_

 _"_ _ **Lagann!"**_ **Falou Draco, colocando tudo o que ele tinha, e a espiral verde explodiu e o escudo de Harry quebrou, e quase no mesmo momento -**

 _"_ _ **Somnium!"**_ **, Disse Padma.**

* * *

 _ **Granger: 253 / Malfoy: 252 / Potter: 254**_

 **Harry soltou um longo suspiro de alívio e não só porque ele não precisava mais segurar a Esfera Prismatica. Sua mão tremia enquanto abaixava a varinha.**

" **Você sabe", disse Harry, "eu estava bastante preocupado por um momento".**

 _ **Ordem Especial Dois: se um traidor Radiante não parece estar realmente atirando em você, finja**_ _ **ser**_ _ **atingido de vez em quando.**_ _**Prefira**_ _**acertar**_ _ **Dragões**_ _**que**_ _**Brilhos, mas vá em frente e atire Brilhos**_ _ **se você não pode acertar**_ _ **Dragões.**_

 _ **Ordem Especial Três: Merlin diz que**_ _ **não é para**_ _ **atira em Blaise Zabini nem nas**_ _**Gêmeas Patil.**_

 **Com um sorriso largo, Parvati Patil despojou o manto Transfigurado das insígnias do uniforme e deixou flutuar na água.**

" **Grifinória pelo Caos", disse ela, e entregou Zabini sua varinha de volta.**

" **Muito obrigado", disse Harry, e se curvou para a garota da Grifinória. "E obrigado também", curvando-se para Zabini. "Você sabe, quando você veio até mim com esse plano, eu me perguntei se você era brilhante ou louco, e eu decidi que você é ambos. E, a propósito", disse Harry, agora se virando como para lidar com o corpo de Draco , "Zabini tem um primo -"**

 _"_ _ **Somnium",**_ **disse a voz de Zabini.**

* * *

 _ **Granger: 255 / Malfoy: 252 / Potter: 254**_

 **E o corpo de Harry Potter flutuou, sua expressão de choque e horror rapidamente relaxando no sono.**

" **Pensando bem", disse Parvati alegremente, "faça a Grifinória pelo Radiante".**

 **Ela começou a rir, mais exasperada do que nunca fizera em sua vida, ela** _ **finalmente**_ **conseguiu assassinar e substituir sua irmã gêmea e ela queria fazer isso desde** _ **sempre,**_ **e isso tinha sido** _ **perfeito,**_ **tudo tinha sido** _ **perfeito**_ **-**

 **\- e então sua varinha girou em um relâmpago, assim que a varinha de Zabini se virou para apontar para ela.**

" **Espera!" disse Zabini. "Não atire, não resista. Essa é uma ordem".**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Parvati.**

" **Desculpe", disse Zabini, sem parecer realmente estar se desculpando,** **"** **mas não tenho certeza de que você é do Radiante. Então eu ordeno que me deixe atirar em você".**

 _"_ _ **Espere!"**_ **, Disse Parvati.** **"** **Nós estamos apenas à frente do Caos por um ponto! Se você me atirar agora -"**

" **Eu vou te atirar em nome do Dragônico, obviamente", disse Zabini, agora soando um pouco superior.** **"** **Só porque nós os enganamos para fazê-lo, não significa que não funcionará para nós".**

 **Parvati olhou para ele, seus olhos se estreitando. "O general Malfoy disse que sua mãe não gosta de Hermione".**

" **Eu suponho", disse Zabini, ainda com aquele sorriso superior. "Mas alguns de nós estão mais dispostos do que Draco Malfoy a irritar um parente".**

" **E Harry Potter disse que você tem um primo -"**

" **Não," disse Zabini.**

 **Parvati olhou para ele, tentando pensar, mas não era muito boa em conspirar; Zabini disse que o plano era guardar em segredo as pontuações de Caos e Dragão, tanto quanto possível, para que eles usassem o nome do Radiante** **para executar seus traidores em vez de perder um único ponto, e isso** _ **funcionou**_ **... mas ... ela tinha a sensação de que estava perdendo alguma coisa, ela não era uma Sonserina ...**

" **Por que eu não tiro em você em nome do Dragônico?"** **disse Parvati.**

" **Porque eu supero você", disse Zabini.**

 **Parvati teve um mau pressentimento sobre isso.**

 **Ela olhou para ele por um longo momento.**

 **E depois -**

 _"_ _ **Somni-"**_ **, ela começou a dizer, e então percebeu que ela não havia dito '** _ **pelo**_ _ **Dragônico',**_ **e freneticamente se cortou -**

* * *

 _ **Granger: 255 / Malfoy: 254 / Potter: 254**_

" **Ei, todos", disse o rosto de Blaise Zabini nas telas, parecendo bastante divertido, "acredito que tudo depende de mim".**

 **Todos à beira do lago, estavam com a respiração presa.**

 **O Brilho estava à frente do Dragão e do Caos exatamente por um ponto.**

 **Blaise Zabini poderia se atirar em nome do Dragônico ou Caos, ou simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam.**

 **Uma série de carrilhões indicou que o último minuto estava acabando.**

 **E o Sonserino estava sorrindo um sorriso estranho e torcido, e brincando casualmente com sua varinha, a madeira escura mal visível na água escura.**

" **Você sabe", disse a voz de Blaise Zabini, com os tons de alguém que estava ensaiando as palavras por um tempo,** **"** **é apenas um jogo, de verdade. E os jogos deveriam ser divertidos. Então, e se eu simplesmente fizer o que eu quiser?"**


	34. Capítulo 33: Problemas de Coordenação, P

**Capítulo 33: Problemas de Coordenação, Pt 2**

 **Minerva e Dumbledore haviam aplicado o seu talento combinado para conjurar o** **grande palco** **para o** **qual** **Quirrell agora caminhava vagamente; era, na sua base, madeira resistente, mas as superfícies exteriores brilhavam com um brilho de mármore embutido com platina e cravejado de gemas das** **cores de** **cada Casa. Nem ela nem o diretor eram um dos** **fundadores** **de Hogwarts, mas a conjuração só precisava durar algumas horas. Minerva costumava curtir as poucas ocasiões em que tinha a chance** **de se cansar realizando grandes Transfigurações; ela deveria ter desfrutado das muitas pequenas chances de fazer algo artístico, e a ilusão de opulência; Mas desta vez ela tinha feito o trabalho com a terrível sensação de cavar seu próprio túmulo.**

 **Mas Minerva estava um pouco melhor agora. Houve um breve momento em que a explosão poderia ter chegado; Mas Dumbledore já estava de pé e aplaudindo calorosamente, e ninguém se mostrou tolo o suficiente para se revoltar na frente do diretor.**

 **E o humor explosivo rapidamente desapareceu em um sentimento coletivo que talvez tenha sido descrito pela frase:** _ **Fala sério!**_

 **Blaise Zabini disparou em si mesmo em nome do Regimento Radiante, e a pontuação final foi de 254 à 254 à 254.**

* * *

 **Atrás do palco, esperando para ascender, três crianças se miravam em uma mistura de fúria e frustração. Não ajudou que ainda estivessem úmidos por acabarem de ser pescados para fora do lago e que os encantos de aquecimento não pareciam o suficiente para compensar o ar frio de dezembro, ou talvez fosse apenas o humor deles.**

" **É** _ **isso"**_ **, disse Granger.** **"** **Eu cansei disso! Sem mais traidores!"**

" **Eu concordo completamente com você, senhorita Granger", Draco disse friamente. "Já é suficiente."**

" **E o que vocês dois pretendem fazer sobre isso?"** **perguntou** **Harry Potter.** **"** **O professor Quirrell já disse que não proibiria espiões!"**

" **Nós vamos proibi-los por ele", disse Draco sombriamente. Ele nem sequer entendeu o que ele quis dizer com as palavras que** **ele disse, mas o próprio ato de falar parecia cristalizar um plano -**

* * *

 **O palco realmente estava bem feito, pelo menos para uma estrutura temporária; Os fabricantes não haviam caído na armadilha usual de serem impressionados com sua própria ilusão de riqueza e sabiam algo sobre arquitetura e estilo visual. De onde Draco estava de pé, no lugar óbvio para ele ficar de pé, os estudantes que estavam assistindo o viam iluminado com um leve brilho de esmeraldas; e Granger, parada no lugar em que Draco a indicara sutilmente, ficaria iluminada pelas safiras da Corvinal. Quanto a Harry Potter, Draco não estava olhando para ele agora.**

 **O professor Quirrell tinha ... acordado, ou o que quer que fosse que ele fez; e estava apoiado em um pódio de platina com todas as gemas. Com um evidente espetáculo, o professor de defesa estava cuidadosamente empilhando e esquivando esses três envelopes contendo os três pergaminhos sobre os quais os três generais haviam escrito seus desejos, enquanto todos os alunos de Hogwarts observavam e esperavam.**

 **Finalmente, o professor Quirrell olhou para cima dos envelopes. "Bem", disse o professor de Defesa. "Isso é inconveniente".**

 **Um leve riso percorreu a multidão, com um tom acentuado.**

" **Eu suponho que vocês estão se perguntando o que eu farei?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Não há outra escolha, eu tenho que fazer o que é justo. Embora primeiro houvesse um pequeno discurso que eu queria fazer, antes até mesmo disso, parece-me que o Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger têm algo que desejam compartilhar".**

 **Draco piscou, e então ele e Granger trocaram olhares rápidos -** _ **posso? - sim, vá em frente -**_ **e Draco ergueu a voz.**

" **A general Granger e eu queremos dizer" Draco disse com sua voz mais formal, sabendo que estava sendo amplificado e ouvido "que não vamos mais aceitar a ajuda de nenhum traidor. E se, em qualquer batalha, acharmos que Potter aceitou traidores de qualquer um dos nossos exércitos, juntaremos forças para esmagá-lo".**

 **E Draco lançou um olhar cheio de malícia ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.** _ **Tome isso, General Caos!**_

" **Eu concordo completamente com o general Malfoy", disse Granger de pé ao lado dele, sua voz alta e clara. "Nenhum de nós usará traidores, e se o General Potter o fizer, vamos limpá-lo do campo de batalha".**

 **Houve uma sussurração de surpresa dos alunos espectadores.**

" **Muito bom", disse o professor da Defesa, sorrindo. "Vocês levaram muito tempo para entender, mas ainda devem ser parabenizados por terem pensado nisso antes de outros generais".**

 **Demorou um momento para que entendessem isso -**

" **No futuro, Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, antes de chegar ao meu escritório com qualquer pedido, considere se existe uma maneira de você conseguir o que querem sem minha ajuda. Não vou deduzir pontos Quirrell nessa ocasião, mas da próxima vez você pode esperar perder pelo menos cinquenta". O professor Quirrell usava um sorriso divertido. "E o que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Sr. Potter?"**

 **O olhar de Harry Potter foi para Granger, depois para Draco. Seu rosto parecia calmo; Embora Draco tivesse certeza de que controlado teria sido o melhor termo.**

 **Finalmente Harry Potter falou, sua voz calma. "A Legião do Caos ainda está feliz em aceitar traidores. Te vejo no campo de batalha".**

 **Draco sabia que o choque estava mostrando em seu próprio rosto; houve assombrosos murmúrios dos estudantes, e quando Draco olhou para a primeira fila, viu que mesmo os caóticos de Harry pareciam surpresos.**

 **O rosto de Granger estava com raiva e ficando mais irritado.** **"** **Sr. Potter", ela disse em um tom afiado como se ela pensasse que ela era uma professora,** **"** **você está tentando ser desagradável?"**

" **Certamente não", Harry Potter disse calmamente.** **"** **Eu não vou fazer você fazer isso sempre. Me derrote uma vez, e eu vou permanecer derrotado. Mas as ameaças nem sempre são suficientes, General Radiante. Você não me pediu para me juntar a você, mas tentou simplesmente impor sua vontade e, às vezes, você deve realmente derrotar o inimigo para impor sua vontade nele. Você vê, eu sou cético que Hermione Granger, a estrela acadêmica mais brilhante de Hogwarts e Draco, filho de Lucius, descendente da Nobre e da mais antiga Casa dos Malfoy, podem trabalhar juntos para vencer o inimigo comum, Harry Potter". Um sorriso divertido cruzou o rosto de Harry Potter.** **"** **Talvez eu faça o que Draco tentou com Zabini e escreva uma carta para Lucius Malfoy para ver o que ele pensa sobre isso".**

 _"_ _ **Harry!"**_ **, Grunhiu Granger, parecendo absolutamente espantada, e também havia suspiros da plateia.**

 **Draco controlou a ira corando por ele. Essa foi uma mudança** _ **estúpida**_ **da parte de Harry, dizendo isso em público. Se Harry simplesmente tivesse** _ **feito,**_ **isso poderia ter funcionado, Draco nem sequer pensou nisso, mas** _ **agora,**_ **se o Pai fizesse isso, pareceria que ele estava jogando nas mãos de Harry -**

" **Se você acha que meu pai, Lorde Malfoy, pode ser manipulado por você com facilidade", disse Draco com frieza,** **"** **você ficará surpreso, Harry Potter".**

 **E Draco percebeu quando as palavras terminaram de sair da boca que ele apenas colocou** _**seu próprio pai**_ **contra a parede, mais ou menos, sem sequer querer fazer isso. O pai provavelmente** _ **não**_ **gostaria disso, nem um pouco, mas agora seria impossível para ele dizer ... Draco teria que se desculpar por isso, foi um acidente honesto, mas era estranho pensar que ele tinha feito isso.**

" **Então, vá em frente e vença o malvado General Caos", disse Harry, ainda parecendo se divertir.** **"** **Eu não posso vencer contra ambos os seus exércitos - não se vocês realmente trabalharem em conjunto. Mas eu me pergunto se talvez eu possa quebrar vocês antes disso".**

" **Você não vai, e nós vamos esmagar você!"** **disse Draco Malfoy.**

 **E ao lado dele, Hermione Granger firmemente assentiu.**

" **Bem", disse o professor Quirrell depois que o silêncio assombrado esticou por um tempo. "** _ **Não**_ **foi assim que eu esperava que essa conversa acontecesse". O professor de defesa teve uma expressão bastante intrigada em seu rosto.** **"** **Na verdade, Sr. Potter, eu esperava que você concedesse imediatamente e com um sorriso, e depois anuncie que há muito entendeu** **a minha lição pretendida, mas decidiu não estragá-la para os outros. De fato, planejei meu discurso em conformidade com isso, Sr. Potter."**

 **Harry Potter simplesmente encolheu os ombros. "Desculpe por isso", disse ele, e não disse nada mais.**

" **Oh, não se preocupe", disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso, também, servirá".**

 **E o professor Quirrell virou-se das três crianças, e endireitou-se no pódio para dirigir-se a toda a multidão observadora; seu ar costume de diversão separada caiu como uma máscara e quando ele falou novamente, sua voz foi amplificada mais alto do que tinha sido até agora.**

" **Se não fosse Harry Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz tão nítida e fria quanto o inverno, "Você-Sabe-Quem ganharia".**

 **O silêncio foi instantâneo e total.**

* * *

" **Não se engane", disse o professor Quirrell.** **"** **O Senhor das Trevas estava ganhando. Havia cada vez menos Aurores que ousavam enfrentá-lo, os vigilantes que se opunham a ele estavam sendo caçados. Um Lorde das Trevas e talvez cinquenta Comensais da morte estavam ganhando contra um país de milhares. Isso é além de ridículo! Não há notas baixas o suficiente para eu marcar essa incompetência!"**

 **Havia uma careta no rosto do diretor Dumbledore; e nos rostos da plateia, perplexidade; E o silêncio total continuou.**

" **Você entende agora como aconteceu? Você viu isso hoje. Permiti traidores, e não dei aos generais maneiras para restringi-los. Vocês viram o resultado. Tramas inteligentes e traições inteligentes, até o último soldado deixado no campo de batalha disparar em si mesmo! Você não pode duvidar de que todos esses três exércitos poderiam ter sido vencidos por qualquer inimigo externo que fosse unificado dentro de si mesmo".**

 **O professor Quirrell inclinou-se para a frente no pódio, sua voz agora estava cheia de uma intensidade sombria. Sua mão direita esticada, os dedos abertos e espalhados.** **"** **Divisão é fraqueza", disse o professor da Defesa. Sua mão fechou em um punho apertado.** **"** **A Unidade é força. O Lorde das Trevas entendeu bem isso, seja qual for suas outras loucuras, e ele usou esse entendimento para criar a invenção simples que o tornou o mais terrível Senhor das Trevas da história. Seus pais enfrentaram um Senhor das Trevas e cinquenta Comensais da Morte que estavam perfeitamente unificados, sabendo que qualquer violação de sua lealdade seria punida pela morte, que qualquer folga ou incompetência seria punida pela dor. Ninguém poderia escapar do controle do Senhor das Trevas uma vez que eles levaram sua marca. E os Comensais da Morte concordaram em receber essa terrível marca porque sabiam que, uma vez que a recebessem, estariam unidos contra uma terra dividida. Um Senhor das Trevas e cinquenta Comensais teriam derrotado um país inteiro, pelo poder da Marca das Trevas".**

 **A voz do professor Quirrell era sombria e dura.** **"** **Seus pais poderiam ter lutado de volta em espécie. Eles não fizeram. Havia um homem chamado Yermy Wibble, que pediu que a nação estabelecesse um rascunho, embora ele não tivesse bastante visão para propor uma Marca Britânica. Yermy Wibble sabia o que aconteceria com ele, ele esperava que sua morte inspirasse os outros. Então o Senhor das Trevas matou a família dele também. Suas peles vazias não inspiraram mais que o medo, e ninguém ousou falar novamente. E seus pais teriam enfrentado as consequências de sua covardia desprezível, se não fosse por serem salvos por um menino de um ano de idade". O rosto do professor Quirrell mostrou todo o desprezo.** **"** **Um dramaturgo teria chamado isso de 'Deus Ex Machina', porque eles não fizeram nada para ganhar a salvação. Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado pode não ter merecido ganhar, mas não duvide disso, seus pais mereceram perder."**

 **A voz do Professor da Defesa tocou como ferro.** **"** **E saiba disso: seus pais não aprenderam nada! A nação ainda está fragmentada e fraca! Quantas poucas décadas se passaram entre Grindelwald e Você-Sabe-Quem? Vocês acham que não verão a próxima ameaça em suas próprias vidas? Vocês vão repetir então, as loucuras de seus pais, quando vocês viram os resultados tão claramente definidos na frente de vocês neste dia? Pois eu posso te dizer o que seus pais vão fazer, quando chegar o dia da escuridão! Eu posso te dizer que lição eles aprenderam! Eles aprenderam a se esconder como covardes e não fazer nada enquanto esperam por Harry Potter para salvá-los!"**

 **Havia um olhar fascinante nos olhos do diretor Dumbledore; e outros estudantes olharam para o professor de Defesa com desconfiança e raiva e admiração.**

 **Os olhos do professor Quirrell estavam tão frios quanto a voz dele.** **"** **Marque isso e marque bem. Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado queria governar este país, mantê-lo em sua cruel compreensão para sempre. Mas, pelo menos, ele desejava governar um país vivo e não um monte de cinzas! Houve Senhores negros que estavam bravos, que desejavam fazer do mundo uma grande pira funerária! Houve guerras em que um país inteiro marchou contra outro! Seus pais quase perderam contra meia centena, que queriam capturar este país vivo. Quão rápido eles teriam sido esmagados por um inimigo mais numeroso do que eles, um inimigo que não se importava com a sua destruição? Isto eu prevejo: quando a próxima ameaça surgir, Lucius Malfoy reivindicará** **que você deve segui-lo ou perecer, que sua única esperança é confiar em sua crueldade e força. E, embora o próprio Lucius Malfoy acredite, isso será uma mentira. Pois, quando o Lorde das Trevas pereceu, Lucius Malfoy não uniu os Comensais da Morte, eles foram quebrados em um instante, fugiram como cachorros chicoteados e se traíram! Lucius Malfoy não é forte o suficiente para ser um verdadeiro Lorde,** **das Trevas** **ou de outra forma".**

 **Os punhos de Draco Malfoy ficaram brancos, as lágrimas nos olhos e a fúria e a insuportável vergonha.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell, "eu não acho que será Lucius Malfoy quem o salva. E, se você pensa que eu falo pelo meu próprio bem, o tempo deixará claro, em breve, que isso não é assim. Eu não faço a vocês nenhuma recomendação, meus alunos. Mas eu digo que se todo um país encontrasse um líder tão forte como o Senhor das Trevas, mas honrado e puro, e aceitassem a sua Marca, então eles poderiam esmagar qualquer Senhor das Trevas como um inseto e todo o resto do nosso mundo mágico dividido não poderia ameaçá-los. E se algum inimigo ainda maior se levantasse contra nós em uma guerra de extermínio, somente um mundo mágico unido poderia sobreviver".**

 **Houve suspiros, principalmente dos Nacidos-trouxa; Os estudantes com roupões verdes pareciam simplesmente intrigados. Agora era Harry Potter cujos punhos estavam apertados e tremendo; e Hermione Granger ao lado dele estava irritada e consternada.**

 **O diretor levantou-se de seu assento, seu rosto agora severo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra ainda; mas o comando estava claro.**

" **Eu não digo que ameaça virá", disse o professor Quirrell.** **"** **Mas vocês não viveram toda a sua vida em paz, não se os acontecimentos do passado são um guia para o futuro. E se você fizer no futuro, como você viu os três exércitos, neste dia, se você não pode jogar, deixar de lado as suas pequenas discussões e toma a marca de um único líder, então, talvez você desejasse que o Senhor das Trevas tivesse vivido para dominar vocês e lamentar o dia em que Harry Potter nasceu -"**

 _"_ _ **Basta!"**_ **, Gritou Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Houve silêncio.**

 **O professor Quirrell virou lentamente a cabeça para olhar onde Albus Dumbledore estava na fúria de sua magia; seus olhos se encontraram, um estresse sem som pressionado como peso sobre todos os alunos, enquanto eles ouviram sem se atreverem a mover.**

" **Você também falhou este país", disse o professor Quirrell. "E você conhece o perigo assim como eu".**

" **Tais discursos não são para os ouvidos dos alunos", disse Albus Dumbledore em uma voz perigosamente crescente. "Nem para as bocas dos professores!"**

 **Em seguida, o professor Quirrell falou: "Houve muitos discursos feitos para os ouvidos dos adultos, quando o Senhor das Trevas se levantou. E os adultos aclamaram e aplaudiram, e foram para casa depois de ter desfrutado o entretenimento do dia. Mas eu vou te obedecer, Diretor, e não fazer mais discursos se você não gosta deles. Minha lição é simples. Eu continuarei não fazendo nada sobre os traidores, e veremos o que os estudantes podem fazer por si mesmos sobre isso, quando eles não esperam que os professores os salvem."**

 **E então, o professor Quirrell voltou-se para seus alunos, e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso irônico que parecia dissipar a pressão terrível como um deus que soprava para espalhar as nuvens. "Mas sejam gentis com os traidores de até agora", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eles estavam apenas se divertindo".**

 **Houve risadas, apesar de serem nervosas no início e, então, pareceu construir, como o professor Quirrell ficou parado sorrindo com ironia e algumas das tensões sumiram.**

* * *

 **A mente de Draco ainda estava girando através de mil perguntas e um horror de horror, enquanto o professor Quirrell preparava-se para abrir os envelopes nos quais os três haviam inscrito seus desejos.**

 **Nunca tinha ocorrido antes a Draco que os trouxas que viajavam pela lua eram uma ameaça maior do que o declínio lento da magia, ou que o pai provou ser muito fraco para detê-los.**

 **E ainda mais estranho, a implicação óbvia: o professor Quirrell acreditava que** _ **Harry**_ **poderia. O professor de defesa afirmou não ter feito nenhuma recomendação, mas ele mencionou Harry Potter repetidamente em seu discurso; outros já estariam pensando o mesmo que Draco.**

 **Era ridículo. O menino que cobriu uma cadeira estufada com brilho e chamou de trono -**

 _ **O menino que enfrentou Snape e ganhou,**_ **sussurrou uma voz traiçoeira,** _ **o menino que**_ _ **poderia crescer em um Senhor forte o suficiente para governar, forte o suficiente para nos salvar a todos -**_

 **Harry tinha sido** _ **criado**_ **por Trouxas! Ele era praticamente um sangue ruim, ele não iria lutar contra sua família adotada -**

 _ **Ele conhece suas artes, seus segredos e seus métodos;**_ _**Ele pode pegar**_ _ **toda a ciência dos trouxas e usá-la contra eles, ao lado de nosso próprio poder como feiticeiros.**_

 **E se ele se recusasse? E se ele for muito fraco?**

 _ **Então,**_ **disse que a voz interior,** _ **terá que ser você, não vai, Draco Malfoy?**_

 **E então houve um silêncio renovado da multidão, quando o Professor Quirrell abriu o primeiro envelope.**

" **O Sr. Malfoy", disse o professor Quirrell, "seu desejo é que ... Sonserina ganhe a Copa da Casa".**

 **Houve uma pausa perplexa da audiência.**

" **Sim, Professor", disse Draco com uma voz clara, sabendo que estava novamente sendo amplificado. "Se você não pode fazer isso, então outra coisa para a Sonserina -"**

" **Não vou premiar injustamente os pontos de Casa", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele tocou uma bochecha, parecendo pensativo. "O que torna seu desejo difícil o suficiente para ser interessante. Você gostaria de dizer alguma coisa sobre o porquê, Sr. Malfoy?"**

 **Draco virou-se do professor da Defesa, olhou para a multidão contra aquele pano de fundo de platina e esmeraldas. Nem todos os Sonserinos haviam animado pelo Exército Dragônico, havia facções anti-Malfoy que haviam expressado essa insatisfação ao apoiar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou mesmo a Granger; e essas facções seriam encorajadas muito pelo que Zabini tinha feito. Ele precisava lembrá-los de que Sonserina significava Malfoy e Malfoy significavam Sonserina -**

" **Não", disse Draco. "Eles são Sonserinos, eles entenderão".**

 **Havia risadas da plateia, especialmente na Sonserina, mesmo de alguns estudantes que se chamariam de anti-Malfoy um momento antes.**

 **A lisonja era uma coisa adorável.**

 **Draco voltou a olhar para o Professor Quirrell novamente e ficou surpreso ao ver um olhar embaraçado no rosto de Granger.**

" **E para a senhorita Granger ...", disse o professor Quirrell. Havia o som de um envelope rasgando. "Seu desejo é que ... Corvinal vença a Copa da Casa?"**

 **Houve risadas consideráveis da plateia, incluindo uma risada de Draco. Ele não pensou que Granger jogasse esse jogo.**

" **Bem, hum", disse Granger, tocando como se estivesse de repente tropeçando por um discurso memorizado: "Eu queria dizer, que ..." Ela respirou fundo. "Havia soldados de todas as casas no meu exército, e não quero ferir nenhum deles. Mas as casas ainda devem contar como algo também. Foi triste quando os alunos da mesma casa estavam amaldiçoando uns aos outros, só porque estavam em diferentes exércitos. As pessoas devem poder confiar em quem está em sua casa. É por isso que Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin e Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff criaram as quatro Casas de Hogwarts em primeiro lugar. Eu sou o General do Radiante mas, antes disso, eu sou Hermione Granger da Corvinal, e tenho orgulho de fazer parte de uma casa que tem oitocentos anos de história".**

" **Bem falado, senhorita Granger!" disse a voz expandida de Dumbledore.**

 **Harry Potter estava franzindo a testa, e algo fez cócegas no limite do reconhecimento de Draco.**

" **Um sentimento interessante, senhorita Granger", disse o professor Quirrell. "Mas há momentos em que é bom para um Sonserino ter amigos na Corvinal, ou para um Grifinório ter amigos na Lufa-lufa. Certamente seria melhor se você pudesse confiar tanto em seus amigos em sua casa quanto em seus amigos em seu exército?"**

 **Os olhos de Granger vagaram brevemente na direção dos estudantes e professores, e ela não disse nada.**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu como se para si mesmo, e depois voltou para o pódio, e pegou e abriu o último envelope. Ao lado de Draco, Harry Potter ficou visivelmente tenso quando o Professor da Defesa retirou o pergaminho. "E o Sr. Potter deseja -"**

 **Houve uma pausa quando o professor Quirrell olhou para o pergaminho.**

 **Então, sem qualquer mudança de expressão no rosto do Professor Quirrell, a folha de pergaminho explodiu em chamas e queimou-se com um incêndio breve e intenso que deixou apenas a poeira negra a derramar de sua mão.**

" **Por favor, confine-se ao possível, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, que parece bastante seco.**

 **Houve uma longa pausa; Harry, parado ao lado de Draco, pareceu bastante abalado.**

 _ **O que, em nome de Merlin, ele pediu?**_

" **Eu espero", disse o professor Quirrell, "que você tenha preparado outro desejo, se eu não pudesse conceder aquele".**

 **Houve outra pausa.**

 **Harry respirou profundamente.** **"** **Não preparei", disse ele,** **"** **mas já pensei em outro". Harry Potter virou-se para olhar para a audiência, e sua voz firmou enquanto falava.** **"** **As pessoas temem traidores por causa do dano que o traidor faz diretamente, os soldados que eles atiram ou os segredos que eles contam. Mas isso é apenas uma parte do perigo. O que as pessoas fazem porque temem os traidores também os custa. Eu usei essa estratégia hoje contra o Regimento Radiante e o Exercíto Dragônico. Eu não disse aos meus traidores que causassem tanto dano direto quanto possível. Eu disse a eles que agissem da maneira que criasse a maior desconfiança e confusão e fizessem os generais fazer as coisas mais caras para tentar impedi-los de fazê-lo novamente. Quando há apenas alguns traidores e um país inteiro que se oponha a eles, é lógico que os poucos traidores sejam menos prejudiciais do que o que um país inteiro faz para detê-los, que a cura pode ser pior do que a doença -"**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o professor da Defesa, sua voz cortando de repente, "a lição da história é que você simplesmente está errada. A geração de seus pais fez muito pouco para se unificar, não muito! Todo esse país quase caiu, Sr. Potter, embora você não estivesse lá para vê-lo. Sugiro que você pergunte a seus companheiros de dormitório da Corvinal** **quantos deles perderam a família para o Lorde** **das Trevas. Ou se você é mais sábio,** _ **não**_ **pergunte!** _ **Você**_ **tem um desejo para fazer, Sr. Potter?**

" **Se você não se importa", disse a voz suave de Albus Dumbledore, "eu gostaria de ouvir o que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tem a dizer. Ele tem mais experiência do que qualquer um de nós em parar guerras".**

 **Algumas pessoas riram, mas não muitas.**

 **O olhar de Harry Potter se dirigiu** **para Dumbledore, e ele olhou por um momento.** **"** **Não estou dizendo que você está errado, professor Quirrell. Na última guerra, as pessoas não agiram em conjunto, e um país inteiro quase caiu contra algumas dúzias de atacantes, e sim, isso foi patético. E se cometermos o mesmo erro na próxima, sim, isso será ainda mais patético. Mas você nunca luta a mesma guerra duas vezes. E o problema é que o inimigo também pode ser inteligente. Se você está dividido você é vulnerável de uma forma, mas quando você tenta se unir, você enfrenta outros riscos e outros custos, e o inimigo tentará aproveitar esses também. Você não pode parar de pensar em apenas um nível do jogo".**

" **Simplicidade também tem um grande acordo para recomendar, Sr. Potter", disse a voz seca do Professor de Defesa. "Espero que você tenha aprendido algo nesse dia sobre os perigos de estratégias mais complicadas do que unir seu povo e atacar seu inimigo. E se tudo isso não amarrar seu desejo de alguma forma, ficarei muito irritado".**

" **Sim", disse Harry Potter,** **"** **foi muito difícil encontrar um desejo que simboliza os custos da unidade. Mas o problema de atuar em conjunto não é apenas para guerras, é algo que temos que resolver toda a nossa vida, todos os dias Se todos estiverem coordenando usando as mesmas regras, e as regras são estúpidas, então, se uma pessoa decidir fazer as coisas de maneira diferente, elas estão quebrando as regras. Mas se todos decidirem fazer as coisas de forma diferente, elas podem. É exatamente o mesmo problema de todos os que precisam agir juntos. Mas para a primeira pessoa que fala, parece que eles estão indo contra a multidão. E se você achasse que o único importante era que as pessoas sempre fossem unificadas, então você nunca poderia mudar a jogo, por mais estúpidas que sejam as regras. Então, meu próprio desejo, para simbolizar o que acontece quando as pessoas se unem na direção errada, é que em Hogwarts devemos jogar Quadribol sem o Pomo-de-Ouro".**

 _"_ _ **O QUE?"**_ **, Gritou uma centena de vozes na multidão, enquanto o maxilar de Draco caiu.**

" **O Pomo arruína todo o jogo", disse Harry Potter. "Tudo o que os outros jogadores acabam por fazer é irrelevante. Seria extremamente sensato apenas comprar um relógio. É uma daquelas coisas incrivelmente estúpidas que você não percebe apenas porque cresceu com isso, que as pessoas só fazem porque todos os outros estão fazendo -"**

 **Mas, nesse ponto, a voz de Harry Potter não podia mais ser ouvida, porque o tumulto havia começado.**

* * *

 **O tumulto terminou cerca de quinze segundos depois, depois que** **um gigantesco bico de fogo foi** **disparado da mais alta torre de Hogwarts ao som de cem trovões. Draco não sabia que Dumbledore poderia** _ **fazer**_ **isso.**

 **Os alunos sentaram-se novamente com muito cuidado e silenciosamente.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava rindo, sem pausa.** **"** **Então seja, Sr. Potter. Sua vontade será feita". O Professor da Defesa pausou deliberadamente.** **"** **Claro, eu só prometi uma trama astuta. E isso é tudo o que os três conseguirão".**

 **Draco estava meio esperando as palavras mais cedo, mas agora elas ainda foram um choque; Draco trocou olhares rápidos com Granger, eles teriam sido os aliados óbvios, mas seus desejos eram diretamente opostos -**

" **Você quer dizer", disse Harry, "nós temos que concordar em um desejo?"**

" **Ah, isso seria demais para pedir", disse o professor Quirrell. "Vocês três não têm um inimigo comum, não é?"**

 **E por um breve momento, tão rápido que Draco achou que ele poderia ter imaginado, os olhos do Professor da Defesa viraram na direção de Dumbledore.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell, "quero dizer que vou conceder os três desejos usando uma única trama".**

 **Houve um silêncio confuso.**

" **Você não pode fazer isso", Harry disse abertamente ao lado de Draco.** **"** **Nem mesmo eu posso fazer isso. Dois desses desejos são mutuamente incompatíveis. É logicamente impossível - "** **e então Harry se cortou.**

" **Você é alguns anos muito jovem para me dizer o que não posso fazer, Sr. Potter", disse o Professor Quirrell, com um breve sorriso seco.**

 **Então, o professor de defesa voltou para os estudantes assistindo. "Na verdade, não tenho confiança em sua capacidade de aprender a lição deste dia. Vá para casa e aproveite seu tempo com suas famílias, ou o que resta dele, enquanto ainda vivem. Minha própria família já morreu na mão do Senhor das Trevas. Vejo você a todos quando as aulas voltarem."**

 **No silêncio sem voz que resultou, o professor Quirrell já se virou para sair do palco, Draco ouviu a voz do Professor de Defesa dizer, silenciosamente e não mais ampliada, "Mas com você, Sr. Potter, eu falo agora".**


	35. Capítulo 34: Problemas de Coordenação, P

**Capítulo 34: Problemas de Coordenação, Pt 3**

 **Eles foram ao escritório do Professor de** **Defesa e o professor Quirrell fechou a porta antes de se recostar na cadeira e falar.**

 **A voz do Professor de Defesa era muito calma, e aquilo enervava Harry muito mais do que se o professor Quirrell estivesse gritando.**

" **Estou tentando", disse o professor Quirrell em silêncio, "fazer uma consideração para o fato de que você é jovem. Que eu mesmo, na mesma idade, era um tolo bastante extraordinário. Você fala como um adulto e se intromete em jogos para adultos e às vezes eu esqueço que você é apenas um intrometido. Espero, Sr. Potter, que sua intromissão infantil não acabou de matá-lo, arruinou seu país e o fez perder a próxima guerra".**

 **Era muito difícil para Harry controlar sua respiração.** **"** **Professor Quirrell, eu disse um pouco menos do que eu queria dizer, mas eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Suas propostas são extremamente alarmantes para quem tem a menor familiaridade com a história trouxa no século passado. Os fascistas italianos, algumas pessoas muito desagradáveis, obtiveram o nome do fasces, um feixe de hastes unidas para simbolizar a ideia de que a unidade é força - "**

" **Então, os desagradáveis fascistas italianos acreditavam que a unidade era mais forte do que a divisão", disse o professor Quirrell. A nitidez começava a entrar na voz dele. "Talvez eles também acreditassem que o céu era azul e defendiam uma política de não deixar cair pedras na sua cabeça".**

 _ **A estupidez invertida não é inteligência;**_ _**a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo pode dizer que o sol está brilhando, mas isso não faz escuridão ...**_ **"** **Tudo bem, você está certo, isso era um argumento de ad hominem, não é errado porque os fascistas disseram isso. Mas Professor Quirrell, você não pode fazer com que todos em um país tomem a marca de um ditador! É um único ponto de fracasso! Olhe, eu digo assim. Suponha que o inimigo apenas usasse Imperius em quem controla a marca - "**

" **Poderosos feiticeiros não são tão fáceis de Imperius", disse o professor Quirrell secamente. "E se você não consegue encontrar um líder digno, você está de qualquer forma condenado. Mas existem líderes dignos, a questão é se as pessoas devem segui-los".**

 **Harry enfiou as mãos no cabelo com frustração. Ele queria chamar um time-out e fazer o Professor Quirrell ler** _ **A Ascensão e Queda do Terceiro Reich**_ **e depois começar a conversa novamente.** **"** **Não creio que, se eu sugerisse que a democracia era uma melhor forma de governo do que a ditadura -"**

" **Entendo", disse o professor Quirrell. Seus olhos fecharam-se brevemente e depois abriram-se.** **"** **Sr. Potter, a estupidez do Quadribol é transparente para você, porque você não cresceu reverenciando o jogo. Se você nunca tivesse ouvido falar das eleições, Sr. Potter, e você simplesmente viu o que está lá, o que viu não o agradaria. Olhe para o nosso Ministro de Magia eleito. Ele é o mais sábio, o mais forte, o maior da nossa nação? Não, ele é um bufão que é simplesmente controlado por Lucius Malfoy. Os feiticeiros foram às urnas e escolheram entre Cornelius Fudge e Tania Leach, que competiam um com o outro em uma grande e divertida disputa após o Profeta Diário, que Lucius Malfoy também controla, decidiu que eram os únicos candidatos sérios. Que Cornelius Fudge foi realmente selecionado como o melhor líder que nosso país poderia oferecer não é uma sugestão que alguém poderia fazer com um rosto reto. Não é diferente no mundo trouxa, pelo que eu ouvi e vi, o último jornal trouxa que eu li mencionou que o anterior presidente dos Estados Unidos era um ator de cinema aposentado. Se você não cresceu com as eleições, Sr. Potter, elas seriam tão transparentes para você como a Quadribol".**

 **Harry sentou-se lá com a boca aberta, lutando por palavras. "O ponto das eleições não é produzir o melhor líder, é manter os políticos com medo dos eleitores que eles não ficam completamente maus como os ditadores"**

" **A última guerra, o Sr. Potter, foi travada entre o Lorde das Trevas e Dumbledore. E enquanto Dumbledore era um líder defeituoso que estava perdendo a guerra, é ridículo sugerir que qualquer dos Ministros da Magia eleitos durante esse período poderia ter tomado O lugar de Dumbledore! A força flui de feiticeiros poderosos e seus seguidores, não das eleições e dos tolos que elas elegeram. Essa é a lição da história recente da Grã-Bretanha mágica, e duvido que a próxima guerra te ensine uma lição diferente. Se você sobreviver, Sr. Potter, o que você não fará a menos que você abandone as ilusões entusiasmadas da infância!"**

" **Se você acha que não há perigos no curso de ação que você defende", disse Harry, e apesar de tudo, sua voz estava crescendo, "então isso, também, é um entusiasmo infantil".**

 **Harry olhou severamente para os olhos do Professor Quirrell, que olhou de volta sem piscar.**

" **Tais perigos", disse o Professor Quirrell com frieza,** **"** **devem ser discutidos em escritórios como este, não em discursos. Os tolos que elegeram Cornelius Fudge não estão interessados em complicações e cautela. Preste-lhes qualquer coisa mais elaborada do que uma alegria entusiasta, e você enfrentará sua guerra sozinho. Isso, Sr. Potter, foi o seu erro infantil, que Draco Malfoy não teria feito, mesmo quando ele tinha oito anos de idade. Deveria ter sido óbvio mesmo para você ter ficado em silêncio e me consultado primeiro, não falado suas preocupações na frente da multidão!"**

" **Eu não sou amigo de Albus Dumbledore", disse Harry, com uma frieza na sua voz para combinar com o professor Quirrell. "Mas ele não é criança e ele não parecia pensar que minhas preocupações eram infantis, nem que eu deveria ter esperado para falar".**

" **Ah", disse o professor Quirrell, "então você leva suas dicas do diretor agora, não é?" e levantou-se por trás da escrivaninha.**

* * *

 **Quando Blaise virou a esquina no caminho para o escritório, viu que o professor Quirrell já estava encostado na parede.**

" **Blaise Zabini", disse o professor de defesa, se endireitando; seus olhos estavam fixados como pedras escuras em seu rosto, e sua voz enviou um arrepio de medo pela espinha de Blaise.**

 _ **Ele não pode fazer nada contra mim, eu só tenho que me lembrar disso -**_

" **Eu acredito", disse o professor Quirrell, com uma voz clara e fria, "que eu já adivinhei o nome do seu empregador. Mas eu quero ouvi-lo de seus próprios lábios e me conte também o preço que você cobrou".**

 **Blaise sabia que ele estava suando sob suas vestes, e que a umidade já seria visível em sua testa. "Eu tive a chance de mostrar que eu era melhor do que os três generais, e eu peguei isso. Muitas pessoas me odeiam agora, mas também há muitos Sonserinos que vão me amar por isso. O que faz você pensar que eu-"**

" **Você não elaborou o plano da batalha de hoje, Sr. Zabini. Diga-me quem fez".**

 **Blava engoliu em seco. "Bem ... quero dizer, nesse caso ... então você já sabe quem fez, certo? O único que é tão louco é Dumbledore. E ele vai me proteger se você tentar fazer qualquer coisa".**

" **De fato. Diga-me o preço". Os olhos do Professor de Defesa ainda eram difíceis.**

 **"É o minha** **prima** **Kimberly", disse Blaise, engolindo novamente e tentando controlar sua voz.** **"** **Ela é real, e ela está sendo intimidada, Potter verificou isso, ele não é idiota. Apenas Dumbledore disse que ele cutucou os agressores em fazê-lo, apenas pelo plano, e se eu trabalhasse para ele, ela estaria bem depois, mas se eu me unisse ao Potter, havia mais problemas em que Kimberly poderia entrar!"**

 **O professor Quirrell ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.**

" **Eu vejo", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz agora muito mais suave. "Sr. Zabini, caso tal evento ocorra novamente, você pode entrar em contato comigo diretamente. Tenho minhas próprias maneiras de proteger meus amigos. Agora, uma pergunta final: Mesmo com todo o poder que você tomou em suas mãos, forçar um empate teria sido difícil. Dumbledore deu instruções sobre quem deveria ganhar caso contrário?"**

" **Radiante", disse Blaise.**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Como eu pensava." O professor de defesa suspirou. "Na sua futura carreira, Sr. Zabini, não sugiro tentar qualquer trama que seja muito complicada. Elas tendem a falhar".**

" **Hum, eu disse isso ao Diretor, na verdade", disse Blaise, "e ele disse que era por isso que era importante ter mais do que uma trama toda hora".**

 **O professor Quirrell passou uma mão cansada em sua testa. "É uma maravilha que o Senhor das Trevas não tenha ficado louco de lutar contra** _ **ele.**_ **Você pode continuar com sua reunião com o Diretor, o Sr. Zabini. Não direi nada disto, mas se o Diretor de alguma forma descobriu que falamos, Lembre-se da minha oferta permanente para lhe dar a proteção que posso. Você esta** **liberado. "**

 **Blaise não esperou por nenhuma outra palavra, simplesmente se virou e fugiu.**

* * *

 **O professor Quirrell esperou por um tempo e depois disse: "Vá em frente, Sr. Potter".**

 **Harry soltou a Capa de Invisibilidade da cabeça e enfiou a bolsa. Ele estava agitado com tanta raiva que mal podia falar.** **"** **Ele, o que? Ele fez o quê?"**

" **Você deveria ter deduzido você mesmo, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell suavemente. "Você deve aprender a desfocar a sua visão até que você possa ver a floresta obscurecida pelas árvores. Quem ouviu as histórias sobre você e que não sabia que você era o misterioso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, poderia facilmente deduzir a sua propriedade de uma capa de invisibilidade. Volte para esses eventos, esvazie seus detalhes e o que observamos? Havia uma grande rivalidade entre os alunos, e sua competição terminou em um laço perfeito. Esse tipo de coisa só acontece em histórias, Sr. Potter, e há uma pessoa nesta escola que pensa em histórias. Havia uma trama estranha e complicada, que você deveria ter percebido, não era característico do jovem Sonserino que enfrentou. Mas há uma pessoa nesta escola que lida com tramas elaboradas, e seu nome não é Zabini. E eu avisei que havia um agente quádruplo, você sabia que Zabini era pelo menos um agente triplo, e você deveria ter adivinhado uma grande chance de ser ele. Não, não declararei a batalha inválida. Todos vocês três falharam no teste e perderam para seu inimigo comum".**

 **Harry não estava** **preocupado** **com testes neste momento.** **"** **Dumbledore chantageou Zabini ameaçando sua prima? Apenas para que nossa batalha acabe em um empate? Por quê?"**

 **O professor Quirrell deu uma risada sem graça.** **"** **Talvez o Diretor pensou que a rivalidade era boa para o seu herói de estimação e queria vê-lo continuar. Pelo bem maior, você entende. Ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse louco. Você vê, Sr. Potter, todos sabem que a loucura de Dumbledore é uma máscara, que ele é sano fingindo ser insano. Eles se orgulham desse conhecimento** **inteligente, e sabendo a explicação secreta, param de olhar. Não lhes ocorre que também é possível ter uma máscara atrás da máscara, estar louco fingindo ser sano fingindo estar louco. E tenho medo, Sr. Potter, que eu tenho um negócio urgente em outro lugar, e devo partir, mas devo recomendá-lo fortemente para não receber** **suas pistas de Albus Dumbledore ao lutar uma guerra, Sr. Potter"**

 **E o professor de defesa inclinou a cabeça com ironia, e depois saiu na mesma direção em que Zabini fugiu, enquanto Harry ainda estava em choque de boca aberta.**

* * *

 _ **Consequências: Harry Potter**_

 **Harry perambulou lentamente em direção ao dormitório da Corvinal, olhando sem ver paredes, pinturas ou outros estudantes; Ele subiu as escadas e desceu as rampas sem desacelerar, acelerar ou notar onde ele pisou.**

 **Levou-o mais de um minuto após a partida do Professor Quirrell para perceber que sua única fonte de informações sobre o envolvimento de Dumbledore era (a) Blaise Zabini, que ele teria que ser um idiota absoluto para confiar novamente, e (b) Professor Quirrell, que poderia facilmente fingir uma trama no estilo de Dumbledore, e quem também poderia pensar que uma pequena rivalidade estudantil era uma coisa boa; e quem teve, se você recuou e borrou os detalhes, apenas sugerido transformar o país em uma ditadura mágica.**

 **E também era possível que Dumbledore** _ **fosse**_ **quem** _**estava**_ **por trás de Zabini, e que o professor Quirrell tentou lutar contra a Marca das Trevas em espécie e impedir** **a repetição de uma performance que ele considerava patética. Tentando ter certeza de que Harry não acabasse** **lutando contra o Senhor das Trevas sozinho, enquanto todos os outros se escondiam, assustados, tentando ficar longe da linha de fogo, esperando que Harry os salvasse.**

 **Mas a verdade era ...**

 **Bem...**

 **Harry estava bem com isso.**

 **Era, ele sabia, o tipo de coisa que devia tornar os heróis ressentidos e amargos.**

 **Que se dane isso. Harry era muito a favor de todos os outros** _ **ficarem fora de perigo**_ **enquanto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu enfrentava** **o Senhor das Trevas sozinho, mais ou menos um pequeno número de companheiros. Se o próximo conflito com o Lorde** **das Trevas chegasse ao ponto de uma Segunda Guerra Mágica que matasse** **muitas pessoas e envolveu todo um país, isso significaria que Harry já** _ **havia falhado**_ **.**

 **E se, depois, uma guerra estourasse entre feiticeiros e trouxas, não importava quem ganhasse, Harry já havia falhado ao deixá-lo chegar tão longe. Além disso, quem disse que as sociedades não poderiam se integrar pacificamente quando o segredo inevitavelmente vazasse? (Embora Harry pudesse ouvir a voz seca do Professor Quirrell em sua mente, perguntando se ele era um idiota e dizendo todas as coisas óbvias ...) E se magos e trouxas não pudessem viver em paz, então Harry combinaria magia e ciência e descobriria como evacuar todos os feiticeiros para Marte ou em algum lugar, em vez de deixar acontecer uma guerra.**

 **Porque se ele chegou a uma guerra de extermínio ...**

 **Era o que o professor Quirrell não tinha percebido, a questão mais importante que ele havia esquecido de pedir ao seu jovem general.**

 **A verdadeira razão pela qual Harry não tinha intenção de argumentar em endossar uma Marca da Luz, não importa** _ **o**_ **quanto ela** **o ajudasse em sua luta contra o Lorde** **das Trevas.**

 **Um Lorde das Trevas e cinquenta seguidores marcados haviam sido um perigo para toda a Grã-Bretanha mágica.**

 **Se toda a Grã-Bretanha tomasse a Marca de um líder forte, eles seriam um perigo para todo o mundo mágico.**

 **E se todo o mundo mágico tomassem uma única Marca, eles representariam um perigo para o resto da humanidade.**

 **Ninguém sabia quantos feiticeiros havia no mundo. Ele tinha feito algumas estimativas com Hermione e apresentou números na faixa aproximada de um milhão.**

 **Mas havia seis bilhões de trouxas.**

 **Se fosse uma guerra de extermínio ...**

 **O professor Quirrell tinha esquecido de perguntar a Harry sobre o lado que ele protegeria.**

 **Uma civilização científica, atingindo o exterior, olhando para cima, sabendo que seu destino era compreender as estrelas.**

 **E uma civilização mágica, desaparecendo lentamente à medida que o conhecimento se perdia, ainda governada por uma nobreza que via os trouxas como não humanos.**

 **Era um sentimento terrivelmente triste, mas não um que detinha qualquer dúvida.**

* * *

 _ **Consequências: Blaise Zabini.**_

 **Blaise percorreu os corredores com uma lentidão cuidadosa e auto-imposta, seu coração batendo selvagemente enquanto tentava se acalmar -**

" **Ahem", disse uma voz seca e sussurrante de uma alcova sombria quando ele passou.**

 **Blaise saltou, mas ele não gritou.**

 **Lentamente, ele se virou.**

 **Naquele pequeno e sombrio canto havia um manto preto tão largo e ondulado que era impossível determinar se a figura abaixo era masculina ou feminina, e sobre o manto um chapéu preto de alça larga e uma neblina negra parecia se juntar debaixo dele e obscurecer o rosto de quem quer que possa estar ou não estar embaixo.**

" **Relatório", sussurrou Sr. Manto de Chápeu**

" **Eu disse exatamente o que você me disse", disse Blaise. Sua voz estava um pouco mais calma agora que ele não estava mentindo para ninguém. "E o professor Quirrell reagiu do jeito que você esperava".**

 **O amplo chapéu negro inclinou-se e endireitou-se, como se a cabeça abaixo tivesse acenado com a cabeça. "Excelente", disse o sussurro não identificável. "A recompensa que eu lhe prometi já está a caminho da sua mãe, de coruja".**

 **Blaise hesitou, mas sua curiosidade o estava comendo vivo. "Posso perguntar agora por que você quer causar problemas entre o professor Quirrell e Dumbledore?" O Diretor não teve nada a ver com os agressores da Grifinória de que Blaise sabia e, além de ajudar Kimberly, o Diretor também se ofereceu para fazer com que o Professor Binns lhe desse excelentes notas em História da Magia, mesmo que ele entregasse pergaminhos em branco para sua lição de casa, embora ele ainda tenha que assistir à aula e fingir entregá-los. Na verdade, Blaise teria traído todos os três generais de graça, e ele também não se importa com sua prima, mas ele não viu necessidade de dizer isso.**

 **O amplo chapéu negro estava inclinado para um lado, como se fosse para transmitir um olhar interrogativo. "Diga-me, amigo Blaise, aconteceu com você que os traidores que traíram várias** **vezes costumam encontrar-se com problemas?"**

" **Não", disse Blaise, olhando diretamente para a névoa negra debaixo do chapéu.** **"** **Todo mundo sabe que nada realmente ruim acontece com estudantes em Hogwarts".**

 **O Sr. Manto de Chapéu deram uma risada sussurrante. "Realmente", disse o sussurro. "Com o assassinato de um aluno há cinco décadas sendo a exceção que prova a regra, já que Salazar Slytherin teria encadeado seu monstro nas alas antigos em um nível superior ao próprio Diretor".**

 **Blaise olhou para a névoa negra, começando a se sentir um pouco desconfortável. Mas deveria levar um professor de Hogwarts a fazer qualquer coisa importante para ele sem ativar** **os alarmes. Quirrell e Snape eram os únicos professores que fariam algo assim, e Quirrell não se importaria em enganar a** _ **si mesmo**_ **, e Snape não feriria um de seus próprios Sonserinos ... certo?**

" **Não, amigo Blaise", sussurrou a névoa negra, "eu só desejava aconselhá-lo a nunca tentar nada assim na sua vida adulta. Tantas traições certamente levariam, pelo menos, a uma vingança".**

" **Minha mãe nunca teve vinganças", disse Blaise com orgulho.** **"** **Mesmo que ela se casou com sete maridos e cada um deles morreu misteriosamente e deixou muito dinheiro".**

" **Mesmo?" disse o sussurro. "No entanto, ela persuadiu o sétimo a se casar com ela depois que ele ouviu o que aconteceu com as seis primeiras?"**

" **Eu perguntei a mamãe", disse Blaise, "e ela disse que não podia saber até que eu tivesse idade suficiente e perguntei-lhe quantos anos seria idade suficiente, e ela disse, mais velho do que ela".**

 **Mais uma vez, o riso sussurrante. "Bem, amigo Blaise, meus parabéns por ter seguido os passos de sua mãe. Vá, e se você não disser nada sobre isso, não nos encontraremos novamente".**

 **Blaise acenou distraidamente, sentindo uma estranha reticência em virar as costas.**

 **O chapéu inclinado. "Oh, venha agora, pequeno Sonserino. Se você fosse verdadeiramente igual a Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy, você já teria percebido que minhas ameaças indicadas eram apenas para garantir seu silêncio perante** **Albus. Se eu pretendesse prejudicar, eu não teria insinuado, se eu não tivesse dito** **nada,** _ **então**_ **você deveria ter se preocupado."**

 **Blaise se endireitou, sentindo-se um pouco insultado e assentiu para o Sr. Manto de Chápeu; então virou-se de forma decisiva e avançou em direção ao encontro com o diretor.**

 **Ele esperava até o fim que alguém se apresentaria e lhe daria a chance de vender o Sr. Manto de Chápeu.**

 **Mas então, Mãe** **não havia traído sete maridos diferentes ao** _ **mesmo tempo.**_ **Quando você olhou para ele** _ **desse**_ **jeito, ele ainda estava melhor do que ela.  
**

 **E Blaise Zabini caminhou em direção ao escritório do diretor, sorrindo, contente em ser um agente quintuplo -**

 **Por um momento, o menino tropeçou, mas depois se endireitou, sacudindo o estranho sentimento de desorientação.**

 **E Blaise Zabini caminhou em direção ao escritório do diretor, sorrindo, contente em ser um agente quádruplo.**

* * *

 _ **Consequências: Hermione Granger.**_

 **O mensageiro não se aproximou dela até ficar sozinha.**

 **Hermione estava saindo do banheiro da menina onde ela às vezes se escondia para pensar, e um gato brilhante e brilhante saltou do nada e disse: "Senhorita Granger?"**

 **Ela soltou um pequeno grito antes de perceber que o gato falara na voz da professora McGonagall.**

 **Mesmo assim, ela não tinha ficado assustada, apenas assustada; o gato era brilhante e cintilante e bonito, brilhando com um brilho de prata branca como luz do sol na cor da lua, e ela não podia imaginar estar assustada.**

" **O que você é?" disse Hermione.**

" **Esta é uma mensagem da professora McGonagall", disse o gato, ainda na voz da professora. "Você pode vir ao meu escritório e não falar disso com ninguém?"**

" **Eu estarei lá imediatamente", disse Hermione, ainda surpresa, e o gato saltou e desapareceu; Só que não desapareceu, viajou de alguma forma; Ou era o que a mente dela dizia, mesmo que seus olhos simplesmente viessem desaparecer.**

 **No momento em que Hermione chegou ao escritório da sua professora favorita, sua mente estava cheia com especulações. Havia algo de errado com os resultados da Transfiguração? Mas então, por que a professora McGonagall deveria dizer não contar a ninguém? Era provavelmente sobre Harry praticando sua Transfiguração parcial ...**

 **O rosto do professor McGonagall parecia preocupado, não severo, enquanto Hermione sentava-se na frente da mesa - tentando evitar que seus olhos fossem ao ninho de gavetas contendo a lição de casa da professora McGonagall, ela sempre se perguntou sobre o tipo de trabalho que os adultos tinham que fazer para manter a escola em funcionamento e se eles poderiam usar qualquer ajuda dela ...**

" **Srta. Granger", disse a professora McGonagall, "deixe-me começar dizendo que eu já sei sobre o diretor pedindo que você fizesse aquele desejo"**

" **Ele disse a você?"** **Hermione deixou escapar** **surpreendida. O Diretor disse que ninguém mais deveria saber!**

 **A professora McGonagall fez uma pausa, olhou para Hermione e deu uma risada triste. "É bom ver que o Sr. Potter não a** **corrompeu** **demais. Senhorita Granger, você não deve** _ **admitir**_ **nada apenas porque eu digo que sei. Como acontece, o Diretor** _ **não**_ **me disse, eu simplesmente o conheço muito** **bem."**

 **Hermione estava corando furiosamente agora.**

" **Está tudo bem, senhorita Granger!" disse a professora McGonagall apressadamente. "Você é uma Corvinal no seu primeiro ano, ninguém espera que você seja uma Sonserina".**

 **Isso** _ **realmente**_ **a** **irritou.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Hermione com alguma acerbidade, "vou pedir a Harry Potter algumas aulas de como ser Sonserina, então".**

" **Isso não era o que eu queria ...", disse a professora McGonagall, e sua voz se apagou.** **"** **Senhorita Granger, estou preocupada com isso porque as jovens garotas da Corvinal não devem ter que ser Sonserinas! Se o Diretor pede que você se envolva em algo com o qual você não está confortável, Srta. Granger, está realmente certa em dizer que não. E se você se sentir pressionada, diga ao Diretor que você gostaria que eu estivesse lá, ou que você gostaria de me perguntar primeiro".**

 **Os olhos de Hermione estavam muito largos. "O Diretor faz coisas que estão erradas?"**

 **A professora McGonagall ficou um pouco triste com isso.** **"** **Não de propósito, senhorita Granger, mas acho ... bem, provavelmente é verdade que às vezes o diretor tem dificuldade em lembrar como é ser uma criança. Mesmo quando ele era criança, eu tenho certeza que ele deve ter sido brilhante e forte de mente e coração, com coragem suficiente para três Grifinórios. Às vezes, o diretor pede muito de seus jovens alunos, Srta. Granger, ou não é cuidadoso o suficiente para não machucá-los. Ele é um bom homem, mas às vezes o seu planejamento pode ir muito longe".**

" **Mas é bom para os alunos serem fortes e ter coragem", disse Hermione. "É por isso que você sugeriu a Grifinória para mim, não foi?"**

 **A professora McGonagall sorriu ironicamente. "Talvez eu estivesse sendo egoísta, querendo você para minha própria casa. O Chapéu Seletor a oferece - não, eu não deveria ter perguntado".**

" **Ele me disse que eu poderia ir a qualquer lugar, menos Sonserina", disse Hermione. Ela** _ **quase**_ **perguntou por que ela não era boa o suficiente para Sonserina, antes que ela conseguisse parar-se ...** **"** **Então eu tenho coragem, professora!"**

 **A professora McGonagall inclinou-se para a frente sobre a mesa. A preocupação estava mais clara no rosto agora. "Senhorita Granger, não se trata de coragem, é sobre o que é saudável para as jovens! O Diretor está atraindo você para suas tramas, Harry Potter está lhe dando seus segredos para manter, e agora você está fazendo alianças com Draco Malfoy! E prometi sua mãe que você estaria segura em Hogwarts!"**

 **Hermione simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a isso. Mas pensou que a professora McGonagall talvez não a estivesse avisando se ela fosse** **um garoto** **da Grifinória** **em vez de uma garota da Corvinal e** _ **isso era,**_ **bem ...** **"** **Vou tentar ser boa", ela disse:** **"** **e eu não deixarei que ninguém me diga o contrário".**

 **A professora McGonagall apertou as mãos sobre os olhos. Quando ela os tirou, seu rosto alinhado parecia muito velho. "Sim", ela disse em um sussurro, "Você se encaixaria bem na minha casa. Fique segura, senhorita Granger, e tenha cuidado. E se você está preocupada ou desconfortável com qualquer coisa, venha para mim de uma vez. Eu não segurarei você por mais tempo".**

* * *

 _ **Conseguências:**_ _ **Draco Malfoy**_

 **Nenhum dos dois queria realmente fazer algo complicado no sábado, depois da** **luta de antes. Então Draco estava sentado em uma sala de aula não utilizada e tentando ler um livro chamado Pensando em Física** _ **.**_ **Era uma das coisas mais fascinantes que Draco já havia lido em sua vida, pelo menos as partes que ele entendeu, pelo menos quando o** _ **maldito idiota**_ **que se recusava** **a deixar seus livros fora de sua vista conseguia** _**calar**_ **a** _ **boca**_ **e deixar ele se** _ **concentrar**_ **-**

" **Hermione Granger é um Saaangue Ruuimmm"** _ **,**_ **cantou Harry Potter de onde ele se sentou em uma mesa próxima, lendo um livro muito mais avançado.**

" **Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer", disse Draco calmamente sem tirar seus olhos das páginas. "Não vai funcionar. Nós ainda estamos tentando esmagar você".**

" **Um Maaaalfoy está trabalhando com uma saaaangue ruuuuuim, o que todos os amiiiigos de seu pai pensarão"**

" **Eles vão pensar que Malfoys não são tão facilmente manipulados como você parece acreditar, Potter!"**

 **O Professor de Defesa ficou mais louco do que Dumbledore, nenhum futuro salvador do mundo poderia ser tão** _ **infantil**_ **e** _ **indigno**_ **em** **qualquer idade.**

" **Ei, Draco, você sabe o que realmente é realmente uma droga? Você sabe que Hermione Granger tem duas cópias do alelo mágico, assim como você e assim como eu, mas todos os seus colegas de classe na Sonserina não sabem disso e você não pode expliiicaaarr-"**

 **Os dedos de Draco estavam clareando onde eles agarravam o livro. Ser espancado e cuspido não poderia exigir muito autocontrole, e se ele não se vingasse de Harry em breve, ele iria fazer algo incriminatório -**

" **Então, o que você desejou na primeira vez?"** **disse Draco.**

 **Harry não falou nada, então Draco olhou para cima de seu livro e sentiu uma pontada de satisfação maliciosa com o olhar triste no rosto de Harry.**

" **Hum", disse Harry. "Muitas pessoas me perguntaram isso, mas não acho que o professor Quirrell iria querer que eu falasse sobre isso".**

 **Draco colocou uma expressão seria em seu rosto.** **"** **Você pode falar sobre isso comigo. Provavelmente não é importante em comparação com os outros segredos que você me disse e para que são amigos?"** _**Isso mesmo, eu sou seu amigo!**_ _**Sinta-se culpado!**_

" **Não foi realmente tão interessante", disse Harry com uma leveza artificial.** **"** **Apenas, gostaria que o professor Quirrell ensinasse Magia de Combate novamente no próximo ano"** _ **.**_

 **Harry suspirou e olhou para o livro.**

 **E disse, depois de mais alguns segundos, "Seu pai provavelmente ficará muito chateado com você neste Natal, mas se você o prometer que vai trair a menina de sangue de enxofre e acabar com seu exército, tudo vai voltar a estar bem, e você ainda receberá seus presentes de Natal."**

 **Talvez, se ele e Granger pedissem ao Professor Quirrell de forma extremamente educada e usassem alguns de seus pontos de Quirrell, os dois poderiam fazer algo mais interessante com o General Caos do que apenas fazê-lo dormir.**


	36. Capítulo 35: Diferenciais de status

**Capítulo 35: Diferenciais de status**

 **Desorientação dolorosa, foi assim que se sentia** **sair da Plataforma Nove e Meio** **para o resto da Terra, o mundo que Harry pensara ser o único mundo real. Pessoas vestidas com camisas casuais e calças, em vez das vestes mais dignas de feiticeiros e bruxas. Pedaços dispersos de lixo aqui e ali em torno dos bancos. Um cheiro esquecido, os fumos da gasolina queimada, crua e afiada no ar. O ambiente da estação de trem King's Cross, menos brilhante e alegre do que Hogwarts ou o Beco Diagonal; as pessoas pareciam menores, mais com medo e provavelmente teriam trocado** **com entusiasmo seus problemas por** **um mago negro para** **lutar. Harry queria lançar** _ **Scourgify**_ **para a sujeira, e** _ **Everto**_ **para o lixo, e se ele conhecesse o feitiço, um Encanto de Cabeça de Bolha para que ele não** _ **precisasse**_ **respirar o ar. Mas ele não podia usar sua varinha neste lugar ...**

 **Isso, Harry percebeu, deve ser o que parecia passar de um país do Primeiro Mundo para um país do Terceiro Mundo.**

 **Somente era o Zero Mundo que Harry tinha deixado, o mundo mágico, dos encantos de limpeza e dos elfos domésticos; onde, entre as artes do curandeiro e a sua própria magia, você poderia alcançar cento e setenta antes da velhice, realmente começar a afetá-lo.**

 **E a Londres não mágica, Terra Trouxa, a que Harry havia retornado temporariamente. Era aí que mamãe e papai viveriam o resto de suas vidas, a menos que a tecnologia tenha ultrapassado a qualidade de vida da magia ou algo mais profundo no mundo mudado.**

 **Sem sequer pensar nisso, a cabeça de Harry virou-se e seus olhos se lançaram atrás dele para ver o baú de madeira que estava correndo atrás dele, despercebido por qualquer trouxa, os tentáculos com garras oferecendo confirmação rápida de que, sim, ele não tinha imaginado tudo. ...**

 **E então havia o outro motivo para a sensação de aperto em seu peito.**

 **Seus pais não sabiam.**

 **Eles não sabiam** _ **nada**_ **.**

 **Eles não sabiam ...**

" **Harry?"** **chamou uma mulher fina, loira, cuja pele perfeitamente lisa e sem defeito a fez parecer muito** **mais nova** **do que trinta e três; e Harry percebeu, com um susto,** **que** _ **era**_ **mágico, ele não conhecia os sinais antes, mas ele podia vê-los agora. E qualquer tipo de poção que durava** **tanto tempo, deve ser** **terrivelmente perigosa, porque a maioria das bruxas não faziam** **isso com elas mesmas, elas** **não estavam tão desesperadas ...**

 **Havia água acumulada nos olhos de Harry.**

 _"_ _ **Harry?"**_ **, Gritou um homem de aparência mais velha com uma barriga sobre o estômago, vestido com ostentoso descuido acadêmico com um colete preto jogado sobre uma camisa cinza-verde escura, alguém que sempre seria professor em qualquer lugar que ele fosse, quem certamente teria** **sido um dos bruxos mais brilhantes de sua geração, se ele tivesse nascido com duas cópias desse gene, em vez de zero ...**

 **Harry levantou a mão e acenou para eles. Ele não podia falar. Ele não podia falar nada.**

 **Eles vieram até ele, não correndo, mas em uma caminhada constante e digna; Foi a rapidez com que o professor Michael Verres-Evans andou, e a Sra. Petunia Evans-Verres não estava prestes a caminhar mais rápido.**

 **O sorriso no rosto de seu pai não era muito amplo, mas seu pai nunca foi dado a grandes sorrisos; Era, pelo menos, tão amplo quanto Harry já tinha visto, mais amplo do que quando uma nova concessão era aceita, ou quando um de seus alunos conseguia uma posição, e você não poderia pedir um sorriso mais amplo do que esse.**

 **Mamãe piscava forte e tentava sorrir, mas não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.**

" **Então!" disse o pai enquanto ele caminhava. "Já fez alguma descoberta revolucionária?"**

 **É claro que o pai pensou que ele estava brincando.**

 **Não tinha machucado tanto quando seus pais não acreditavam nele, de volta quando ninguém** _ **mais**_ **acreditava nele, de volta quando Harry não** _ **sabia**_ **como se** **sentia** **ser levado a sério por pessoas como o diretor Dumbledore e o professor Quirrell.**

 **E foi quando Harry percebeu que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu só existia na Grã-Bretanha mágica, que não havia nenhuma dessas pessoas na Londres trouxa, apenas um lindo garoto de onze anos indo para o Natal.**

" **Com licença," Harry disse, sua voz tremendo, "vou cair no choro agora, não significa que haja algo errado na escola".**

 **Harry começou a avançar, e então parou, dividido entre abraçar seu pai e abraçar sua mãe, ele não queria que ninguém se sentisse desprezado ou que Harry o amava mais do que o outro -**

" **Você", disse seu pai, "é um garoto muito bobo, Sr. Verres", e ele gentilmente levou Harry pelos ombros e empurrou-o para os braços de sua mãe, que estava ajoelhada, lágrimas já estriando sua bochecha.**

" **Olá, mãe", Harry disse com a voz vacilante,** **"** **voltei". E ele a abraçou, em meio aos ruidosos sons mecânicos e ao cheiro da gasolina queimada; e Harry começou a chorar, porque ele sabia que nada** _ **poderia**_ **voltar a ser como era, muito menos ele.**

* * *

 **O céu estava completamente escuro, e as estrelas estavam saindo, quando navegaram o trânsito de Natal para a cidade universidade, que era Oxford, e estacionaram no caminho da pequena e velha mansão que a família costumava usar para manter a chuva fora de seus livros.**

 **Enquanto subiam o breve trecho que levava à porta da frente, eles passaram por uma série de vasos de flores segurando luzes elétricas pequenas e fracas (fracas desde que tinham que se recarregar da energia solar durante o dia) e as luzes acenderam assim que eles passavam. A parte mais difícil foi encontrar sensores de movimento à prova d'água e acionados à distância certa ...**

 **Em Hogwarts, havia verdadeiras tochas assim.**

 **E então a porta da frente se abriu e Harry entrou na sala deles, piscando forte.**

 _ **Cada centímetro do espaço da parede está**_ _ **coberto por uma estante para livros.**_ _**Cada estante tem seis prateleiras, indo quase até o teto.**_ _**Algumas estantes estão empilhadas até a borda com livros de capa dura: ciência, matemática, história e tudo mais.**_ _**Outras prateleiras têm duas camadas de ficção científica de bolso, com a camada traseira de livros apoiados em velhas caixas de tecido ou duas por quatro, para que você possa ver a camada traseira de livros acima dos livros na frente.**_ _**E ainda não é suficiente.**_ _**Os livros estão transbordando para as mesas e os sofás e fazendo pequenos montes sob as janelas ...**_

 **A casa de Verres era exatamente como ele deixara, apenas com mais livros, o que também era exatamente como ele havia deixado.**

 **E uma árvore de Natal, nua e não decorada apenas dois dias antes da Noite de Natal, que chocou** **Harry brevemente antes de perceber, com uma sensação calorosa em seu peito, e claro que seus pais haviam** _ **esperado**_ **.**

" **Nós tiramos a cama do seu quarto para abrir espaço para mais estantes", disse o pai. "Você pode dormir no seu porta-malas, certo?"**

 _"_ _ **Você**_ **pode dormir no meu baú", disse Harry.**

" **Isso me lembra", disse seu pai.** **"** **O que eles acabaram fazendo sobre o seu ciclo de sono?"**

" **Magia", disse Harry, fazendo uma linha direta para a porta que dava** **em seu quarto, apenas no caso de papai** _ **não estar**_ **brincando ...**

" **Isso não é uma explicação!"** **disse o professor Verres-Evans, assim como Harry gritou: "** _ **Você usou todo o espaço aberto em minhas estantes de livros?"**_

* * *

 **Harry tinha passado o dia 23 de dezembro comprando coisas trouxas que ele não podia simplesmente transfigurar; seu pai estava ocupado e havia dito que Harry precisaria caminhar ou pegar o ônibus, o que serviu bem a Harry. Algumas pessoas da loja de ferragens deram olhares de interrogação para Harry, mas ele falou com uma voz inocente que seu pai estava comprando nas proximidades e estava muito ocupado e o enviou para obter algumas coisas (levando uma lista com cuidado, com letras de mão de aparência adulta semi-ilegíveis); e, no final das contas, dinheiro era dinheiro.**

 **Todos tinham decorado a árvore de Natal juntos, e Harry colocou uma pequena fada dançante no topo (dois Sicles, cinco Nuques em Gambol e Japes).**

 **Gringotts facilmente trocou** **Galeões** **por papel-moeda, mas eles não pareciam ter uma maneira simples de transformar quantidades maiores de ouro em dinheiro trouxa** **sem impostos e não-suspeito** **em uma conta bancária numerada na Suiça. Isso realmente atrapalhava** **o plano de Harry de** **transformar a maior parte do dinheiro que ele roubou em uma mistura sensível de 60% de fundos de índices internacionais e 40% de Berkshire Hathaway. Por um momento, Harry diversificou seus recursos um pouco mais ao se esgueirar tarde da noite, invisível e depois de voltar no tempo, enterrando cem galões dourados no quintal. Ele sempre,** _ **sempre**_ **,** **sempre quis fazer isso.**

 **Parte do dia 24 de dezembro passou com o professor lendo os livros de Harry e fazendo perguntas. A maioria das experiências que seu pai havia sugerido eram impraticáveis, pelo menos por enquanto; do restante, Harry já havia feito muitas delas. ("Sim, papai, eu verifiquei o que acontecia se Hermione recebesse uma pronúncia alterada e ela não sabia que ela foi alterada, esse foi o primeiro experimento que fiz, pai!")**

 **A última pergunta que o pai de Harry perguntou, levantando os olhos dos** _ **Rascunhos e Poções Mágicos**_ **com uma expressão de desgosto desconcertado, era se tudo fazia sentido se você fosse um mago; e Harry respondeu "não".**

 **Com isso, seu pai declarou que a magia não era científica.**

 **Harry ainda estava um pouco chocado com a ideia** **de apontar para uma seção da** _ **realidade**_ **e chamá-la de não-científica. Papai parecia pensar que o conflito entre suas intuições e o universo significava que o universo tinha um problema.**

 **(Então, novamente, havia muitos físicos que achavam que a mecânica quântica era estranha, em vez de a mecânica quântica ser normal e que eles eram estranhos).**

 **Harry tinha mostrado a sua mãe o kit do curador que ele havia comprado para manter em sua casa, embora a maioria das poções não funcionassem em papai. Mamãe olhou para o kit de uma maneira que fez Harry perguntar se a irmã de mamãe já havia comprado algo assim para o vovô Edwin e a vovó Elaine. E quando mamãe ainda não tinha respondido, Harry tinha dito apressadamente que ela não deve ter pensado nisso. E então, finalmente, ele fugiu da sala.**

 **Que Lily Evans provavelmente** _ **não tinha**_ **pensado nisso, era a coisa triste. Harry sabia que outras pessoas tinham uma tendência para não pensar em assuntos dolorosos, da mesma forma que eles tendiam a não deliberadamente descansar as mãos em bocas de fogão vermelhas; e Harry estava começando a suspeitar que a maioria dos nacidos-trouxa** **rapidamente adquiriam** **uma tendência a não pensar em sua família, todos morreriam antes de chegarem ao seu primeiro século de qualquer maneira.**

 **Não que Harry tenha intenção de deixar** _ **isso**_ **acontecer, é claro.**

 **E então chegou, afinal, o dia 24 de dezembro e eles estavam viajando para o jantar da Noite de Natal.**

* * *

 **A casa era enorme, não pelos padrões de Hogwarts, mas certamente pelos padrões do que você poderia obter se seu pai fosse um professor distinguido tentando viver em Oxford. Dois andares de tijolos brilhantes no pôr do sol, com janelas em todas as paredes e uma janela alta que subia muito mais alto do que o vidro deveria ir, que era uma enorme sala de estar ...**

 **Harry respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.**

 **Havia um chamado distante de "Querido, você poderia?"**

 **Seguiu-se um ritmo lento de passos se aproximando.**

 **E então a porta se abriu para revelar um homem genial, de bochechas gordas e rosadas e cabelos finos, com uma camisa azul com botões ligeiramente estressando as costuras.**

" **Dr. Granger?" O pai de Harry disse rapidamente, antes que Harry pudesse falar. "Eu sou Michael, e esta é Petúnia e nosso filho, Harry. A comida está na mala mágica", e papai fez um gesto vago atrás dele - não na direção do baú, como de esperar.**

" **Sim, por favor, entre", disse Leo Granger. Ele deu um passo à frente e pegou a garrafa de vinho das mãos estendidas do Professor, com um murmúrio "Obrigado", e depois recuou e acenou para a sala de estar. "Escolha um lugar. E", sua cabeça virada para dirigir-se a Harry "todos os brinquedos estão embaixo no porão, tenho certeza de que Herm descerá em breve, é a primeira porta à sua direita", e apontou para um corredor.**

 **Harry apenas olhou para ele por um momento, consciente de que ele estava impedindo seus pais de entrar.**

" **Brinquedos?" disse Harry com uma voz brilhante e aguda, com os olhos arregalados. "Eu amo brinquedos!"**

 **Havia um suspiro de sua mãe atrás dele, e Harry entrou na casa, conseguindo não pisar forte demais quando andava.**

 **A sala de estar era tão grande quanto parecia de fora, com um enorme teto abobada do pendurado em um candelabro gigantesco, e uma árvore de Natal que devia ter sido uma dor de cabeça para manobrar através da porta. Os níveis mais baixos da árvore foram minuciosamente e cuidadosamente decorados em padrões limpos de vermelho, verde e ouro, com uma nova aparência de azul e bronze; as alturas que apenas um adulto poderia alcançar eram descuidadas, cobertas aleatoriamente com cordas de luzes e coroas de enfeite. Um corredor prolongou-se até que terminou nos armários de uma cozinha, e escadas de madeira com trilhos metálicos polidos levando em direção a um segundo andar.**

" **Poxa!" Harry disse. "Esta é uma casa grande! Espero não me perder aqui!"**

* * *

 **A Dra. Roberta Granger estava bastante nervosa quando o jantar se aproximou. O peru e o assado, suas próprias contribuições para o projeto comum, estavam cozinhando constantemente no forno; os outros pratos deveriam ser trazidos por seus convidados, a família Verres, que tinha adotado um menino chamado Harry. Quem era conhecido pelo mundo mágico como "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu". E quem também foi o único menino que Hermione já chamou de "fofinho", ou mesmo percebido.**

 **Os Verreses disseram que Hermione era a única criança na faixa etária de Harry cuja existência o filho jamais reconhecera de qualquer maneira.**

 **E talvez estivesse se apressando um pouco; mas ambos os casais tiveram uma suspeita furtiva de que os sinos de casamento poderiam estar a tocar alguns anos a frente.**

 **Então, enquanto o Dia de Natal fosse gasto, como sempre, com a família do marido, eles decidiram passar a véspera de Natal com os possíveis futuros genros de sua filha.**

 **A campainha tocou enquanto ela estava bem no meio de alisar o peru, e ela ergueu a voz e gritou: "** _ **Querido, você poderia?"**_

 **Houve um breve gemido de uma cadeira e seu ocupante, e então houve o som dos pesados passos do marido e a porta se abriu.**

" **Dr. Granger?" disse a voz viva de um homem mais velho. "Eu sou Michael, e esta é Petúnia e nosso filho Harry. A comida está no baú mágico".**

" **Sim, por favor, entre", disse o marido, seguido por um murmúrio "Obrigado" que indicou que algum tipo de presente foi aceito e "Escolha um lugar". Então, a voz de Leo alterou um tom de entusiasmo artificial e disse: "E todos os brinquedos estão no andar de baixo, estou certo de que Herm descerá em breve, é a primeira porta à sua direita".**

 **Houve uma breve pausa.**

 **Então a voz brilhante de um jovem disse: "Brinquedos, eu amo brinquedos!"**

 **Houve o som de passos entrando na casa, e então a mesma voz brilhante disse: "Poxa! Esta é uma casa grande! Espero não me perder aqui!"**

 **Roberta fechou o forno, sorrindo. Tinha ficado um pouco preocupada com o modo como as cartas de Hermione descreviam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu - embora certamente sua filha não tivesse dito nada, indicando que Harry Potter era** _ **perigoso;**_ **nada parecido com as dicas sombrias escritas nos livros que Roberta tinha comprado, supostamente para Hermione, durante a viagem ao Beco Diagonal. Sua filha não tinha dito demais, só que Harry falava** **como se ele fosse de um livro, e Hermione estava estudando mais do que nunca na vida dela apenas para ficar à frente dele na aula. Mas, a partir do som, Harry Potter era um menino comum de onze anos.**

 **Chegou à porta da frente, na mesma hora que sua filha veio correndo freneticamente pelas escadas a uma velocidade que não parecia segura, Hermione afirmou que as bruxas eram mais resistentes às quedas, mas Roberta não estava certa de que acreditava nisso -**

 **Roberta perguntou pela primeira vez ao professor e a Sra. Verres, que estavam ansiosos e um pouco nervosos, quando o menino com a lendária cicatriz em sua testa virou-se para sua filha e disse, agora em voz baixa: "Prazer em encontrá-la nesta encantadora noite, senhorita Granger". Sua mão esticada para trás, como se oferecesse seus pais em um prato de prata. "Presto a você meu pai, o professor Michael Verres-Evans, e minha mãe, a Sra. Petunia Evans-Verres".**

 **E quando a boca de Roberta estava aberta, o menino voltou para seus pais e disse, agora com aquela voz brilhante novamente: "Mamãe, papai, esta é Hermione! Ela é realmente inteligente!"**

 _"_ _ **Harry!"**_ **Sibilou sua filha.** **"** **Pare com isso!"**

 **O menino girou novamente para considerar Hermione. "Tenho medo, senhorita Granger" disse o menino com gravidade "de que você e eu fomos exilados para os recessos labirínticos do porão. Deixe-nos deixá-los para as conversas adultas, que, sem dúvida, irão muito acima do nosso próprio intelecto infantil e retomar nossa discussão em curso sobre as implicações do projetivismo humano para a Transfiguração".**

" **Com licença, por favor", disse sua filha com um tom muito firme, e agarrou o menino pela manga esquerda e o arrastou para o corredor, Roberta girou indevidamente para rastreá-los enquanto eles passavam por ela, o menino acenou para ela de maneira energética e então Hermione puxou o garoto pelo acesso ao porão e bateu a porta atrás dela.**

" **Eu, eu, peço desculpas por ..." disse a Sra. Verres com uma voz vacilante.**

" **Me desculpe", disse o professor, sorrindo com carinho, "Harry pode ser um pouco sensível com esse tipo de coisa. Mas acredito que ele esteja certo sobre nós não estarmos interessados na conversa deles".**

 _ **Ele é perigoso?**_ **Roberta queria perguntar, mas manteve o silêncio e tentou pensar em questões mais sutis. O marido ao lado dela estava rindo, como se tivesse achado** **o que acabavam de ver engraçado, em vez de assustador.**

 **O mais terrível Lorde das Trevas na história tentou matar aquele menino, e a casca queimada de seu corpo havia sido encontrada ao lado do berço.**

 **Seu possível futuro genro.**

 **Roberta tinha ficado cada vez mais preocupada com a entrega de sua filha à feitiçaria - especialmente depois de ler os livros, juntar as datas e perceber que sua mãe mágica provavelmente havia sido morta no auge do terror de Grindelwald,** _ **não**_ **morreu dando à luz a ela como seu pai sempre havia reivindicado. Mas a professora McGonagall fez outras visitas após sua primeira viagem, para** **"** **ver como a Srta. Granger estava indo"; e Roberta não pôde deixar de pensar que, se Hermione dissesse que seus pais estavam preocupados com sua carreira de bruxa, algo seria feito para** _ **corrigi-**_ **los ...**

 **Roberta colocou seu melhor sorriso em seu rosto e fez o que pôde para espalhar um fingido espírito de Natal.**

* * *

 **A mesa da sala de jantar era muito maior do que seis pessoas - quatro pessoas e duas crianças - realmente precisava, mas tudo estava coberto com uma toalha de linho fino e branco, e os pratos tinham sido transferidos desnecessariamente para pratos de serviço elegante, que, ao menos, eram de aço inoxidável em vez de prata real.**

 **Harry estava com um pouco de dificuldade em concentrar-se no peru.**

 **A conversa voltou-se para Hogwarts, naturalmente; e tinha sido óbvio para Harry que seus pais estavam esperando que Hermione iria tropeçar e dizer mais sobre a vida escolar de Harry do que Harry havia dito a eles. E Hermione já tinha percebido isso, ou ela estava apenas desviando automaticamente de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser problemático.**

 **Então** _ **Harry**_ **estava bem.**

 **Mas, infelizmente, Harry cometeu o erro de** _ **deliciar**_ **seus pais com todos os tipos de fatos sobre Hermione que ela não tinha contado a seus** _ **próprios**_ **pais.**

 **Como o fato de Hermione ser o general de um exército em suas atividades extracurriculares.**

 **A mãe de Hermione parecia muito alarmada, e Harry rapidamente interrompeu e fez o seu melhor para explicar que todos os feitiços eram atordoantes, o professor Quirrell estava sempre observando, e a existência de cura mágica significava que muitas coisas eram muito menos perigosas do que soavam, altura em que Hermione o chutou forte sob a mesa. Felizmente, o pai de Harry, que Harry tinha que admitir era melhor que ele em algumas coisas, tinha anunciado com a firme autoridade de professores que ele não se preocupava, já que ele não podia imaginar que as crianças fossem autorizadas a fazê-lo se fosse perigoso.**

 **Porém, não era por isso que Harry estava tendo problemas para desfrutar o jantar.**

 **... o problema de sentir pena de você mesmo era que nunca demorava muito para encontrar alguém que esteja pior.**

 **O Dr. Leo Granger perguntou, em um ponto, se aquela boa professora que parecia gostar de Hermione, a professora McGonagall, estava concedendo muitos pontos na escola.**

 **Hermione disse que sim, com um sorriso aparentemente genuíno.**

 **Harry tinha conseguido, com algum esforço, parar de notar que a professora McGonagall nunca mostraria favoritismo a qualquer estudante de Hogwarts, e que Hermione estava recebendo muitos pontos porque merecia** _**todos e cada**_ _ **um.**_

 **Em outro ponto, Leo Granger ofereceu à mesa sua opinião de que Hermione era muito inteligente e poderia ter ido para a faculdade de medicina e se tornar um dentista, se não fosse por todo o negócio da bruxa.**

 **Hermione sorriu de novo e um rápido olhar preveniu que Harry sugerisse que Hermione também poderia ter sido uma** _**cientista internacionalmente famosa**_ **e perguntando se esse pensamento teria ocorrido aos Grangers se eles tivessem um** _ **filho em**_ **vez de uma** _ **filha**_ **, ou se era inaceitável de qualquer jeito para a sua prole fazer melhor do que eles.**

 **Mas Harry estava rapidamente atingindo seu ponto de ebulição.**

 **E tornando-se** _ **muito**_ **mais apreciativo pelo fato de seu próprio pai ter feito** _ **sempre**_ **tudo o que pôde para sustentar o desenvolvimento de Harry como um prodígio e** _ **sempre o**_ **encorajou a chegar mais alto e** _ **nunca**_ **menosprezou suas realizações, mesmo que uma criança prodígio ainda fosse apenas uma criança. Esse era o tipo de família em que ele poderia ter acabado, se mamãe tivesse se casado com Vernon Dursley?**

 **Harry estava fazendo o que podia, no entanto.**

" **E ela realmente está batendo você em todas as suas aulas, exceto Transfiguração e equitação de vassouras?"** **disse o professor Michael Verres-Evans.**

" **Sim", disse Harry com uma calma forçada, enquanto ele se cortou uma outra mordida de peru de Natal. "Por margens sólidas, na maioria delas". Havia outras circunstâncias sob as quais Harry teria sido mais relutante em admitir isso, e por isso ele não havia conseguido contar seu pai até agora.**

" **Hermione sempre foi bastante boa na escola", disse o Dr. Leo Granger com um tom satisfeito.**

" **Harry compete no nível nacional!" disse o professor Michael Verres-Evans.**

" **Querido!" disse Petúnia.**

 **Hermione estava rindo, e isso não fazia Harry se sentir melhor em sua situação. Não parece incomodar Hermione e** _ **isso incomodou Harry.**_

" **Não tenho vergonha de perder para ela, pai", disse Harry. No momento ele não estava. "Eu mencionei que ela memorizou todos os seus livros escolares antes do primeiro dia de aula? E sim, eu testei isso".**

" **Isso é, hm, habitual para ela?"** **O professor Verres-Evans disse aos Grangers.**

" **Oh, sim, Hermione sempre está memorizando coisas", disse a Dra. Roberta Granger com um sorriso alegre. "Ela conhece cada receita de todos os meus livros de receitas de coração. Sinto falta dela todas as vezes que faço o jantar".**

 **A julgar pelo olhar no rosto de seu pai, papai sentia pelo menos algo do que Harry sentia.**

" **Não se preocupe, papai", disse Harry,** **"** **ela está obtendo todo o material avançado que ela pode conseguir, agora. Seus professores em Hogwarts sabem que ela é inteligente, ao contrário de seus pais!"**

 **Sua voz aumentou no final, e mesmo quando todos os rostos se viraram para encará-lo e Hermione o chutou de novo, Harry sabia que ele tinha explodido, mas era isso já era demais, muito além de demais.**

" **É claro que sabemos que ela é inteligente", disse Leo Granger, começando a parecer ofendido com a criança que teve a temeridade de levantar a voz na mesa do jantar.**

" **Você não tem a menor ideia", disse Harry, o gelo agora vazando em sua voz. "Você acha que ela lê muitos livros e é fofa, certo? Você vê um relatório perfeito e você acha que é bom que esteja indo bem na aula. Sua filha é a bruxa mais talentosa de sua geração e a estrela mais brilhante de Hogwarts, e algum dia, Dr. e Dr. Granger, o fato de você ser seus pais será o único motivo que a história se lembrará de você!"**

 **Hermione, que calmamente se levantou do assento e caminhou ao redor da mesa, escolheu esse momento para pegar a camisa de Harry pelo ombro e puxá-lo para fora da cadeira. Harry se deixou puxar, mas enquanto Hermione o arrastou para longe, ele disse, levantando a voz ainda mais alto: "É perfeitamente possível que, em mil anos, o fato de os pais de Hermione Granger serem dentistas será a única razão pela qual alguém se lembra da odontologia!"**

* * *

 **Roberta olhou para onde sua filha tinha acabado de arrastar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu da sala com um olhar paciente em seu rosto jovem.**

" **Desculpe-me por isso", disse o professor Verres com um sorriso divertido. "Mas, por favor, não se preocupe, Harry sempre fala assim. Eles não parecem recém-casados?"**

 **A coisa assustadora era que eles pareciam** _ **.**_

* * *

 **Harry estava esperando um sermão bastante grave de Hermione.**

 **Mas depois que Hermione os puxou para o acesso ao porão e fechou a porta atrás deles, ela se virou**

 **\- e estava sorrindo, genuinamente pelo que Harry poderia dizer.**

" **Por favor, não, Harry", ela disse com uma voz suave. "Mesmo que seja muito legal de você. Tudo está bem."**

 **Harry apenas olhou para ela.** **"** **Como você pode suportar isso?"** **ele disse. Ele tinha que manter a voz silenciosa, eles não queriam que os pais ouvissem, mas aumentou em gravidade** **se não em volume. "** _ **Como você pode suportar isso?"**_

 **Hermione encolheu os ombros e disse:** **"** **Porque é assim que os pais devem ser?"**

" **Não", disse Harry, sua voz baixa e intensa,** **"** **não é, meu pai nunca me derruba - bem, ele faz, mas nunca assim"**

 **Hermione ergueu um único dedo, e Harry esperou, observando-a procurar palavras. Demorou um pouco antes de ela dizer:** **"** **Harry ... A professora McGonagall e o professor Flitwick gostam de mim porque sou a bruxa mais talentosa da minha geração e a estrela mais brilhante de Hogwarts. E mamãe e papai não sabem disso e Você nunca será capaz de dizer a eles, mas eles me amam de qualquer jeito. O que significa que tudo é exatamente como deve ser, em Hogwarts e em casa. E como eles são** ** _meus_** **pais, Sr. Potter, você não pode argumentar". Ela novamente sorriu o sorriso misterioso da hora do jantar e olhou para Harry com muita carinho.** **"** **Está claro, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry assentiu com força.**

" **Bom", disse Hermione, e se inclinou e beijou-o na bochecha.**

* * *

 **A conversa tinha acabado de começar de novo quando um gemido distante e agudo voltou para eles,**

 _"_ _ **Ei! Sem**_ _ **beijos!"**_

 **Os dois pais começaram a rir, assim como as duas mães se levantaram de suas cadeiras com aparências idênticas de horror e partiram para o porão.**

 **Quando as crianças foram trazidas de volta, Hermione estava dizendo com um tom gelado que nunca mais iria beijar Harry, e Harry estava dizendo com uma voz indignada que o Sol queimaria em uma corrente fria e morta antes de deixá-la chegar perto o suficiente para tentar.**

 **O que significava que tudo era exatamente como deveria ser, e todos se sentaram novamente para terminar o jantar de Natal.**


	37. Capítulo 36: Interlúdio: cruzando a fron

**Capítulo 36: Interlúdio: cruzando a fronteira**

 **Era quase meia-noite.**

 **Permanecer até tarde era simples o suficiente para Harry. Ele simplesmente não usou o Vira-Tempo. Harry seguiu uma tradição de cronometrar seu ciclo de sono para se certificar de que ele estava acordado quando a Noite de Natal se transformava** **no** **Dia de Natal; porque enquanto ele nunca tinha sido jovem o suficiente para** _ **acreditar**_ **em Papai Noel, ele já tinha sido jovem o suficiente para duvidar.**

 **Teria sido bom se** _ **tivesse**_ **havido uma figura misteriosa que entrava** **em sua casa durante a noite e deixava** **presentes ...**

 **Um arrepio subiu a espinha de Harry então.**

 **Uma indicação de algo terrível aproximando-se.**

 **Um terror arrepiante.**

 **Uma sensação de desgraça.**

 **Harry sentou-se na cama.**

 **Ele olhou para a janela.**

 _"_ _ **Professor Quirrell?"**_ **Harry gritou bem** **baixinho.**

 **O professor Quirrell fez um leve gesto de levantamento, e a janela de Harry pareceu dobrar seu quadro. Ao mesmo tempo, uma fria rajada de inverno soprava na sala através da lacuna, acompanhado de alguns flocos de neve de um céu manchado com nuvens cinzentas, entre o negro e as estrelas.**

" **Não tenha medo, Sr. Potter", disse o professor da Defesa com uma voz normal. "Eu Encantei seus pais adormecidos, eles não devem acordar até eu ter partido".**

" **Ninguém deveria saber onde eu estou!" - disse Harry, mantendo o grito silencioso. "Mesmo corujas devem enviar meu correio para Hogwarts, não aqui!" Harry concordou com isso de bom grado; Seria bobo se um Comensal da Morte pudesse vencer toda a guerra a qualquer momento, apenas enviando-lhe uma granada de mão com acionada por magia.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo, de onde ele estava no quintal além da janela.** **"** **Oh, eu não deveria me preocupar, Sr. Potter. Você está bem protegido contra a localização de encantos, e nenhum purista de sangue provavelmente pensará em consultar uma lista telefônica". Seu sorriso cresceu.** **"** **E levou muito esforço para atravessar as proteções que o diretor colocou em torno desta casa - embora, claro, qualquer pessoa que conhecesse seu endereço poderia simplesmente esperar lá fora e atacar você na próxima vez que você sair".**

 **Harry olhou para o professor Quirrell por um tempo.** **"** **O que você está** ** _fazendo_** **aqui?"** **Harry disse finalmente.**

 **O sorriso deixou o rosto do professor Quirrell. "Eu vim me desculpar, Sr. Potter", disse o professor da Defesa calmamente. "Eu não deveria ter falado com você tão duramente como eu -"**

" **Não," disse Harry. Ele olhou para o cobertor que estava apertando em volta do pijama. "Simplesmente não."**

" **Eu te ofendi tanto?" disse a voz tranquila do professor Quirrell.**

" **Não", disse Harry.** **"** **Mas você** ** _vai_** **se você se desculpar".**

" **Eu vejo", disse o professor Quirrell, e em um instante sua voz ficou severa.** **"** **Então, se eu for tratá-lo como um igual, Sr. Potter, devo dizer que você violou gravemente a etiqueta que se mantém entre os Sonserinos amigáveis. Se você não está jogando o jogo contra alguém, você não deve se intrometer em seus planos assim, não sem perguntar antes. Pois você não sabe o que seu verdadeiro objetivo pode ser, nem o que eles podem perder. Isso marcaria você como seu inimigo, Sr. Potter".**

" **Me desculpe", disse Harry, com o mesmo tom silencioso que o professor Quirrell usara.**

" **Desculpas aceita", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Mas", Harry disse, ainda quietamente, "você e eu realmente devemos falar mais sobre política, em algum momento".**

 **O professor Quirrell suspirou. "Eu sei que você não gosta de condescendência, Sr. Potter -"**

 **Isso era um pouco de subavaliação.**

" **Mas seria ainda mais condescendente", disse o professor Quirrell, "se eu não declarasse claramente. Você está perdendo alguma experiência de vida, Sr. Potter".**

" **E todos os que têm experiência de vida suficiente concordam com você, então?" disse Harry calmamente.**

" **Que bom é a experiência de vida para quem joga Quadribol?" disse o professor Quirrell, e encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que você mudará de ideia com o tempo, depois que cada confiança que você colocou falhou você e você se tornou cínico".**

 **O professor de defesa disse isso como se fosse a declaração mais comum do mundo, emoldurada contra o preto e as estrelas e o céu manchado de nuvens, enquanto um ou dois pequenos flocos de neve passavam por ele no ar de inverno mordaz.**

" **Isso me lembra", disse Harry. "Feliz Natal."**

" **Eu suponho", disse o professor Quirrell. "Afinal, se não é uma desculpa, então deve ser um presente de Natal. O primeiro que eu já dei, na verdade".**

 **Harry ainda não tinha começado a aprender o latim para que ele pudesse ler o diário experimental de Roger Bacon; e ele quase não ousou abrir a boca para perguntar.**

" **Coloque seu casaco de inverno", disse o professor Quirrell, "ou tome uma poção de aquecimento se você tiver uma, e me encontre fora, sob as estrelas. Eu vou ver se eu posso mantê-lo um pouco mais desta vez".**

 **Harry levou um momento para processar as palavras, e então ele estava correndo para o armário de casaco.**

 **O professor Quirrell manteve o feitiço da luz das estrelas durante mais de uma hora, embora o rosto do Professor da Defesa se esticasse, e ele teve que se sentar depois de um tempo. Harry protestou apenas uma vez, e foi extirpado.**

 **Eles atravessaram o limite da véspera de Natal para o Dia de Natal dentro desse vazio atemporal, onde rotações terrestres não significavam nada, a única e verdadeira Noite silenciosa eterna.**

 **E, assim como prometeu, os pais de Harry dormiram profundamente durante todo esse tempo, até que Harry voltasse de volta ao seu quarto e o Professor da Defesa tivesse ido embora.**


	38. Capítulo 37: O Pecado Cardinal

**Capítulo 37: O Pecado Cardinal**

 **Brilha o sol, brilha o ar, brilha os alunos e brilha seus pais, limpo** **o chão pavimentado da plataforma 9 1/2, o sol de inverno pendurado no céu às 9h45 da manhã de** **5 de janeiro de 1992. Alguns dos alunos mais jovens usavam cachecóis e luvas, mas a maioria simplesmente usava suas vestes; eles eram feiticeiros, afinal.**

 **Depois que Harry se afastou da plataforma, tirou o cachecol e o casaco, abriu um compartimento do tronco e arrumou as coisas de inverno.**

 **Durante um longo momento, ele ficou ali, deixando o frio do ar de janeiro bater nele, apenas para ver como era.**

 **Harry colocou sua roupa de feiticeiro e encolheu os ombros.**

 **E finalmente, Harry puxou a varinha; e ele não podia deixar de pensar nos pais que ele tinha acabado de se despedir, do mundo cujos problemas ele estava deixando para trás ...**

 **Com uma estranha sensação de culpa pelo inevitável, Harry disse: "** _ **Thermos".**_

 **O calor fluía por ele.**

 **E o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estava de volta.**

 **Harry bocejou e se esticou, sentindo-se mais letárgico que qualquer outra coisa na conclusão de suas férias. Ele não sentiu vontade de ler seus livros didáticos, ou mesmo qualquer ficção científica séria, esta manhã; o que ele precisava era algo completamente frívolo para ocupar sua atenção ...**

 **Bem, isso não seria difícil, se ele quisesse se separar de quatro Nuques.**

 **Além disso, se o** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **fosse corrupto e o** _ **Pasquim**_ **fosse o único jornal concorrente, pode haver algumas notícias reais neles.**

 **Harry voltou para o mesmo quiosque da última vez, perguntando-se se o** _ **Pasquim**_ **poderia superar a manchete que tinha visto antes.**

 **O vendedor começou a sorrir quando Harry se aproximou, e então o rosto do homem mudou de repente, ao ver a cicatriz.**

 _"_ _ **Harry Potter?"**_ **, Ofegou o vendedor.**

" **Não, Sr. Durian", disse Harry, com os olhos mergulhando brevemente na marca de nome do homem, "apenas uma incrível imitação -"**

 **E então a voz de Harry parou em sua garganta, ao ver a parte superior do** _ **Pasquim.**_

 _ **VIDENTE RELAXADA REVELA**_ _ **SEGREDOS:**_ _**  
LORDE DAS TREVAS RETORNARÁ,**_

 **Por um instante, Harry tentou reprimir seu rosto, antes de perceber que** _ **não**_ **ficar chocado poderia ser tão revelador, em certo sentido -**

" **Com licença", disse Harry. Sua voz parecia um pouco alarmada, e ele nem sabia se isso era muito revelador, ou exatamente o que** _ **seria**_ **sua reação normal se ele não soubesse nada. Ele passou muito tempo com Sonserinos, ele estava esquecendo de como manter segredos de pessoas comuns. Quatro Nuques** **batem no balcão.** **"** **Uma cópia do Pasquim, por favor".**

" **Oh, não se preocupe, Sr. Potter!" disse o vendedor apressadamente, acenando as mãos. "É - não importa, apenas -"**

 **Um jornal percorreu o ar e atingiu os dedos de Harry, e ele o desdobrou.**

 _ **VIDENTE RELAXADA REVELA**_ _ **SEGREDOS:  
LORDE DAS TREVAS RETORNARÁ,  
CASADO COM **__**DRACO MALFOY**_

" **É grátis", disse o vendedor,** **"** **para você, quero dizer ..."**

" **Não", disse Harry, "eu ia comprar um de qualquer jeito".**

 **O vendedor pegou as moedas e Harry leu.**

" **Nossa", Harry disse meio minuto depois,** **"** **você consegue um vidente esmagado em seis limas de Scotch e ela derrama todo tipo de coisas secretas. Quero dizer, quem teria pensado que Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew eram secretamente a mesma pessoa?"**

" **Não eu", disse o vendedor.**

" **Eles até conseguiram uma foto dos dois juntos, então sabemos quem é que é secretamente a mesma pessoa".**

" **Sim", disse o vendedor. "Disfarce muito inteligente, não é?"**

" **E eu tenho secretamente sessenta e cinco anos".**

" **Você não parece metade disso", disse o vendedor amigavelmente.**

" **E eu sou prometido casar com Hermione Granger, e Bellatrix Black, e Luna Lovegood, e, ah, sim, sim, Draco Malfoy também ..."**

" **Será um casamento interessante", disse o vendedor.**

 **Harry olhou para o jornal e disse com uma voz agradável:** **"** **Você sabe, eu ouvi, no início, que Luna Lovegood estava louca e eu queria saber se ela realmente era, ou se ela estava apenas inventando coisas e ria para si mesma o todo Então, quando eu li minha segunda manchete do Pasquim, eu decidi que ela não poderia ser louca, quero dizer, não pode ser fácil inventar essas coisas, você não poderia fazer isso por acidente. E agora você sabe o que eu penso? Acho que ela deve estar brava afinal, quando as pessoas comuns tentam inventar coisas, elas não saem assim. Algo tem que ir muito errado com o interior da sua cabeça antes que isso seja o que acontecer quando você começa a imaginar coisas!"**

 **O vendedor olhou para Harry.**

" **Sério", disse Harry.** **"** **Quem lê essas coisas?"**

" **Você", disse o vendedor.**

 **Harry vagou para ler seu jornal.**

 **Ele não sentou na mesma mesa próxima em que ele se sentou com Draco, a** _ **primeira**_ **vez que ele preparou-se para embarcar neste trem. Isso parecia uma história tentadora para se repetir.**

 **Não era** _ **só**_ **que sua primeira semana em Hogwarts tinha sido, a julgar pelo** _ **Pasquim**_ **, cinquenta e quatro anos atrás. Foi que, na humilde opinião de Harry, sua vida não** _ **precisava de**_ **novos fios de complexidade.**

 **Então, Harry encontrou uma pequena cadeira de ferro em outro lugar, distante da multidão principal e os ocasionais barulhos abafados de pais, aparecendo com seus filhos, e sentou-se e leu o** _ **Pasquim**_ **para ver se continha alguma notícia suprimida.**

 **E, além da óbvia loucura (o céu os ajude** **a todos se alguma** **delas for** **real), havia uma boa dose de fofocas românticas; mas nada que realmente fosse tão** _ **importante**_ **se fosse verdade.**

 **Harry estava apenas lendo sobre a lei de casamento proposta pelo Ministério, para proibir todos os casamentos, quando -**

" **Harry Potter", disse uma voz de seda que enviou um choque de adrenalina no sangue de Harry.**

 **Harry olhou para cima.**

" **Lucius Malfoy", disse Harry, sua voz cansada. Da próxima vez, ele iria fazer a coisa inteligente, e espere lá fora, na parte trouxa de King's Cross até as 10:55 da manhã.**

 **Lucius inclinou a cabeça com cortesia, enviando seus longos cabelos brancos a deriva sobre seus ombros. O homem ainda carregava a mesma bengala, preta com a cabeça de uma serpente de prata por sua alça; e algo sobre seu aperto silenciosamente disse que** _ **esta é uma arma de poder mortal,**_ **não** _ **eu sou fraco e me inclino sobre isso.**_ **Seu rosto era inexpressivo.**

 **Dois homens o flanqueavam, os olhos continuamente varrendo, suas varinhas já estavam presas nas mãos. Os dois se moviam como um único organismo com quatro pernas e quatro braços, o alto Crabbe-Goyle, e Harry pensou que poderia adivinhar qual era qual, mas não importava. Eles eram apenas os apêndices de Lucius, tão certamente como se fossem os dois dedos mais à direita do pé esquerdo.**

" **Peço desculpas por perturbá-lo, Sr. Potter", disse a voz suave e sedosa. "Mas você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas corujas, e essa, pensei, poderia ser a minha única oportunidade de conhecer você".**

" **Eu não recebi nenhuma das suas corujas", disse Harry calmamente. "Dumbledore as interceptou, eu presumo. Mas eu não teria respondido se eu tivesse, exceto através de Draco. Para mim lidar com você diretamente, sem o conhecimento de Draco, transgrediria nossa amizade".**

 _ **Por favor, vá embora, vá embora ...**_

 **Os olhos cinzentos brilharam nele. "É a sua posição, então ...", disse o sênior Malfoy. "Bem. Eu vou jogar um pouco. Qual foi o seu propósito em manobrar o seu bom amigo, meu filho, em uma aliança pública com essa garota?"**

" **Oh," Harry falou levemente, "isso é óbvio, certo? Draco está trabalhando com Granger para fazer com que ele percebesse que os nacidos-trouxa são humanos, afinal. Bwa. Ha. Ha".**

 **Um minúsculo traço de um sorriso se moveu sobre os lábios de Lucius.** **"** **Sim, isso soa como um dos planos de Dumbledore. O que não é".**

" **Na verdade", disse Harry. "É parte do meu jogo com Draco, e nenhum trabalho de Dumbledore, e isso é tudo o que vou dizer".**

" **Deixe-nos dispensar os jogos", disse Malfoy sênior, os olhos cinzentos se endurecendo de repente.** **"** **Se minhas suspeitas forem verdadeiras, você dificilmente faria a oferta de Dumbledore em qualquer caso, Sr. Potter"** _ **.**_

 **Houve uma pequena pausa.**

" **Então você sabe", Harry disse, sua voz resfriada. "Diga-me. Em que ponto, exatamente, você percebeu?"**

" **Quando leio sua resposta ao pequeno discurso do professor Quirrell", disse o homem de cabelos brancos e riu severamente. "Fiquei perplexo, em primeiro lugar, pois não parecia ser do seu próprio interesse, demorou-me a perceber o interesse que estava sendo servido, e então tudo ficou claro. E também é óbvio que você é fraco, de certa forma se não outras".**

" **Muito esperto de você", disse Harry, ainda frio. "Mas talvez você confunde meus interesses".**

" **Talvez eu faça". Uma pitada de aço entrou na voz de seda. "Na verdade, isso é precisamente o que eu temo. Você está jogando jogos estranhos com meu filho, para um propósito que eu não consigo adivinhar. Isso não é um ato amigável, e eu não posso deixar de me preocupar!"**

 **Lucius estava apoiado em sua bengala com as duas mãos agora, e ambas as mãos brancas, e seus guarda-costas de repente ficaram tensos.**

 **Algum instinto dentro de Harry afirmou que seria uma má ideia mostrar seu medo, deixar Lucius ver que ele poderia ser intimidado. Eles estavam em uma estação de trem público de qualquer maneira -**

" **Eu acho interessante", disse Harry, colocando o aço em sua própria voz,** **"** **que você acha que eu poderia me beneficiar prejudicando Draco. Mas é irrelevante, Lucius. Ele é meu amigo e eu não traio meus amigos".**

" _ **O quê?"**_ **, Sussurrou Lucius. Seu rosto mostrou um grande choque.**

 **Então -**

" **Companhia", disse um dos lacaios, e Harry pensou, pela voz, que deve ser o Crabbe superior.**

 **Lucius se endireitou e se virou, e soltou um silvo de desaprovação.**

 **Neville estava se aproximando, parecendo assustado, mas determinado, a retaguarda atrás de uma mulher alta que não parecia assustada.**

" **Senhora Longbottom", Lucius disse friamente.**

" **Sr. Malfoy", devolveu a mulher com gelo igual. "Você está sendo um aborrecimento para o Harry Potter?"**

 **O latido de riso que veio de Lucius parecia estranhamente amargo. "Oh, eu prefiro pensar que não. Veio protegê-lo de mim, não é?" A cabeça de cabelos brancos se moveu em direção a Neville. "E este seria o leal tenente do Sr. Potter, o último descendente de Longbottom, Neville, autodenominado pelo Caos. Quão estranho o mundo gira. Às vezes eu acho que tudo deve estar louco".**

 **Harry não tinha ideia do que dizer, e Neville parecia confuso e assustado.**

" **Eu duvido que seja o mundo que está louco", disse Madame Longbottom. Sua voz tomou um tom de vangloria. "Você parece de mau humor, Sr. Malfoy. O discurso do nosso querido Professor Quirrell custou-lhe alguns aliados?"**

" **Foi uma calúnia bastante esperta das minhas habilidades", disse Lucius friamente, "embora apenas seja eficaz para os tolos que acreditam que eu realmente era um Comensal da Morte".**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Neville.**

" **Eu estava sob o** ** _Imperius_** **, jovem", disse Lucius, agora ficando cansado.** **"** **O Lorde das Trevas dificilmente poderia ter começado a recrutar entre famílias de sangue puro sem o apoio da Casa** **Malfoy. Eu recusei, e ele simplesmente se certificou de mim. Seus próprios Comensais da Morte não souberam até depois, daí a** **falsa** **marca que eu carrego; Eu realmente não consenti, ela não me prende. Alguns dos Comensais** **ainda acreditam que eu era o primeiro entre seus números, e para a paz desta nação eu os deixo** **acreditar, para mantê-los controlados. Mas eu não era um tal tolo para sustentar esse maldito aventureiro da minha escolha -"**

" **Ignore-o", disse a senhora Longbottom, a instrução dirigida a Harry e a Neville. "Ele deve passar o resto de sua vida fingindo, por medo de seu testemunho sob Veritaserum". Disse com satisfação maliciosa.**

 **Lucius virou as costas para ela com desprezo, e voltou a encarar Harry.** **"** **Você pedirá a esta perturbação que vá embora, Sr. Potter?"**

" **Eu acho que não", disse Harry com uma voz seca. "Eu prefiro lidar com a parte da casa Malfoy que é da minha idade".**

 **Houve uma longa pausa, então. Os olhos cinzentos o procuraram.**

" **Claro ...", disse Lucius lentamente. "Eu sinto o tolo agora. Todo esse tempo você estava apenas fingindo não ter ideia do que estávamos falando".**

 **Harry encontrou o olhar e não disse nada.**

 **Lucius ergueu o bastão alguns centímetros e golpeou-o com força no chão.**

 **O mundo desapareceu em uma névoa pálida, todos os sons ficaram quietos, não havia nada no universo senão Harry e Lucius Malfoy e o bastão de cabeça de cobra.**

" **Meu filho é meu coração", disse o Malfoy sênior,** **"** **a última coisa valiosa que eu deixei neste mundo, e isso eu digo a você em um espírito de amizade: se ele for prejudicado, eu daria minha vida pela minha vingança. Mas enquanto meu filho não for prejudicado, desejo-lhe a melhor sorte em seus esforços. E como você não perguntou nada mais de mim, eu não pedirei nada mais de você".**

 **Então a neblina pálida desapareceu, mostrando uma indignada Sra. Longbottom que estava sendo impedida de avançar pelo Crabbe sênior; Sua varinha estava em sua mão, agora.**

" **Como você se atreve!"** **ela sibilou.**

 **As vestes escuras e os cabelos brancos de Lucius giraram ao redor dele, quando ele se virou para o Goyle sênior. "Nós retornamos a Mansão Malfoy."**

 **Houve três pops de Aparição, e eles tinham ido embora.**

 **Um silêncio seguiu.**

" **Queridos céus ", disse a senhora Longbottom.** **"** **Sobre o que era isso?"**

 **Harry deu de ombros indefeso. Então ele olhou para Neville.**

 **Havia suor na testa de Neville.**

" **Muito obrigado, Neville", disse Harry. "Sua ajuda foi muito apreciada, Neville. E agora, Neville, acho que você deve se sentar".**

" **Sim, General", disse Neville, e em vez de vir para uma das outras cadeiras perto de Harry, ele se desabou em uma posição sentada no pavimento.**

" **Você produziu muitas mudanças em meu neto", disse Madame Longbottom. "Eu aprovo algumas, mas não outras".**

" **Envie-me a lista de quais são o que", disse Harry. "Verei o que posso fazer."**

 **Neville gemeu, mas não disse nada.**

 **Madam Longbottom deu uma risada. "Eu irei, jovem, obrigada". Sua voz baixou. "Sr. Potter ... o discurso proferido pelo professor Quirrell é algo que a nossa nação necessitou de ouvir. Não posso dizer o máximo de seu comentário sobre isso".**

" **Eu tomarei sua opinião sob recomendação", Harry disse suavemente.**

" **Eu espero muito que você faça", disse a senhora Longbottom, e voltou para o neto. "Eu ainda preciso -"**

" **Está tudo bem para você ir, Vó", disse Neville. "Eu vou ficar bem sozinho, desta vez".**

" **Esta é uma que eu aprovo", ela disse, e estourou** **e desapareceu como uma bolha de sabão.**

 **Os dois garotos sentaram-se silenciosamente por um momento.**

 **Neville falou primeiro, sua voz cansada.** **"** **Você vai tentar consertar todas as mudanças que ela aprova, certo?"**

" **Não todos elas", disse Harry inocentemente.** **"** **Eu só quero ter certeza de que não estou corrompendo você".**

* * *

 **Draco parecia** _ **muito**_ **preocupado. Sua cabeça continuava correndo, apesar do fato de Draco ter insistido em que eles entrassem** **na mala de Harry, usando um verdadeiro Charme Silenciador** **e não apenas a barreira sonora.**

 _"_ _ **O**_ **que você disse ao pai?" Falou** **Draco, no momento em que o Charme Silenciador ativou** **e os sons da Plataforma 9 1/2** **desapareceram.**

" **Eu ... olha, você pode me dizer o que ele disse para você, antes que ele o deixasse?"** **disse Harry.**

" **Que eu deveria dizer a ele imediatamente se você parecesse me ameaçar", disse Draco.** **"** **Que eu deveria dizer a ele imediatamente se houvesse algo que eu estava fazendo que poderia representar uma ameaça para você! Pai acha que você é perigoso, Harry, o que quer que você tenha dito a ele hoje, o assustou! Não é uma boa ideia assustar o Pai!"**

 _ **Oh inferno...**_

 _"_ _ **Sobre o**_ **que você falou?" exigiu Draco.**

 **Harry recostou-se cansado na pequena cadeira dobrável que estava sentada no fundo da caverna da** **mala.** **"** **Você sabe, Draco, assim como a questão fundamental da racionalidade é** **'** **O que eu acho que eu sei e como eu acho** **que eu sei?', também há um pecado cardeal, uma maneira de pensar que é o oposto disso. Antigos filósofos gregos. Eles não tinham ideia** **do que estava acontecendo, então eles ficavam** **dizendo coisas como 'Tudo é água' ou 'Tudo é fogo', e eles nunca se perguntaram: 'Espere um minuto, mesmo que tudo** _ **seja**_ **água, como eu poderia** _ **saber**_ **disso?' Eles não se perguntaram se eles tinham evidências que discriminavam** _ **essa**_ **possibilidade de todas as** _ **outras**_ **possibilidades que você poderia imaginar, evidência de que seria muito improváveis de encontrar se a teoria** _ **não fosse**_ **verdadeira"**

 _"_ _ **Harry"**_ **, disse Draco, sua voz se esticou:** **"** **Sobre o que você falou com o Pai?"**

" **Eu não sei, na verdade", disse Harry,** **"** **então é muito importante que eu não apenas faça as coisas"**

 **Harry nunca tinha ouvido Draco gritar em horror tão alto antes.**

* * *

 **NT: Estou trocando "Quibbler" por "Pasquim" já que eu só lembrei que o nome do jornal muda do inglês para o português agora, ^_^'.**


	39. Capítulo 38: Fingindo ser Sábio, Pt 1

**Capítulo 38: Fingindo ser Sábio, Pt 1**

 **Apito. Tick. Bzzzt. Ding. Glorp. Pop. Splat. Chime. Toot. Sopro. Tinido. Bolha. Bip. Baque. Crackle. Whoosh. Silvo. Pffft. Zumbido.**

 **O professor Flitwick silenciosamente passou a Harry um pergaminho dobrado durante a aula de Encantos na segunda-feira, e a nota dizia que Harry deveria visitar o diretor em sua conveniência e de tal forma que ninguém mais notaria, especialmente Draco Malfoy ou o professor Quirrell. Sua senha de uma só vez para a gárgula seria "áspero agressivo". Isso tinha sido acompanhado por um desenho de tinta incrivelmente artístico do professor Flitwick olhando-o severamente, os olhos ocasionalmente piscavam; e na parte inferior da nota, sublinhada três vezes, a frase NÃO ENTRE EM PROBLEMAS.**

 **E então, Harry terminou a classe de Transfiguração e estudou com Hermione, comeu o jantar e falou com os seus tenentes e, finalmente, quando o relógio bateu nove, tornou-se invisível e caiu de volta para as 6 da tarde e, vagamente, perambulou para a gárgula, subiu a escadas em espiral, passou pela porta de madeira, e chegou na sala cheia de coisas pequenas e com a figura de barba de prata do diretor.**

 **Desta vez, Dumbledore parecia bastante sério, o sorriso habitual estava ausente; e ele estava vestido de pijama de um roxo mais escuro e mais sóbrio do que o habitual.**

" **Obrigado por ter vindo, Harry", disse o diretor. O velho mago ergueu-se do seu trono, começou a percorrer lentamente a sala e os dispositivos estranhos. "Primeiro, você tem com você as notas do encontro de ontem com Lucius Malfoy?"**

" **Notas?" disse Harry.**

 _"_ _ **Certamente**_ **você transcreveu o encontro** **..." disse o velho mago, e sua voz se apagou.**

 **Harry sentiu-se bastante envergonhado. Sim, se você estivesse atrapalhando uma conversa misteriosa cheia de dicas importantes que você não entendeu, a coisa** _ **óbvia**_ **a fazer seria escrever tudo imediatamente depois, antes que a memória se desvanecesse, então você poderia tentar entender o que aconteceu** **mais tarde.**

" **Tudo bem", disse o diretor, "da memória então".**

 **Harry, envergonhadamente, recontou** **o melhor que pôde, e chegou quase a meio do caminho antes de perceber que não era esperto simplesmente contar tudo** **ao Diretor, possivelmente louco, pelo menos não sem** _ **pensar**_ **nisso primeiro, mas como** **Lucius era** _ **definitivamente**_ **um cara mau e o oponente de Dumbledore, então provavelmente** _ **era**_ **uma boa ideia** **dizer a ele, e Harry já havia começado a falar e era tarde demais para tentar calcular as coisas agora ...**

 **Harry terminou suas lembranças com honestidade.**

 **O rosto de Dumbledore tinha ficado mais distante enquanto Harry continuava, e no final havia uma aparência ancestral sobre ele, uma severidade no ar.**

" **Bem", disse Dumbledore.** **"** **Eu sugiro que você tome o melhor cuidado de que o herdeiro de Malfoy não venha a ser prejudicado, então. E farei o mesmo". O Diretor estava franzindo a testa, seus dedos tamborilando silenciosamente através da superfície negra cheia de tinta de um prato inscrito com a palavra** _ **Leliel.**_ **"** **E eu acho que seria extremamente sábio para você evitar toda a interação com Lorde** **Malfoy doravante".**

 _"_ _ **Você**_ **interceptou as corujas dele para mim?" disse Harry.**

 **O diretor olhou para Harry por um longo momento, depois relutantemente assentiu.**

 **Por algum motivo Harry não se sentia tão indignado como deveria ter. Talvez fosse só que Harry achasse muito fácil simpatizar com o ponto de vista do diretor no momento. Mesmo Harry podia entender por que Dumbledore não queria que ele interagisse com Lucius Malfoy; não pareceu uma ação** _ **malvada**_ **.**

 **Não como o diretor chantageando Zabini ... para o qual eles tinham apenas a palavra de Zabini, e Zabini não era extremamente digno de confiança, na verdade, era difícil ver por que Zabini** _ **não**_ **apenas contaria a história que lhe dava maior simpatia para o** **professor Quirrell.**

" **Que tal se, em vez de protestar, eu digo que entendo seu ponto de vista", disse Harry, "e você continua interceptando minhas corujas, mas você me diz de quem?"**

" **Eu interceptei muitas corujas para você, tenho medo", disse Dumbledore com sobriedade. "Você é uma celebridade, Harry, e você receberia dezenas de cartas por dia, algumas de fora deste país, se eu não as mandasse de volta".**

 _"_ _ **Isso"**_ **, disse Harry, agora começando a sentir um pouco de indignação,** **"** **parece ir um pouco longe demais"**

" **Muitas dessas cartas", disse o velho mago em voz baixa, "pedirá a você por coisas que você não pode dar. Eu não as li, é claro, só as devolvi para seus remetentes não entregue. Mas eu sei, porque as recebo também. E você é muito jovem, Harry, para que seu coração se quebre seis vezes antes do café da manhã todas as manhãs".**

 **Harry olhou para os sapatos. Ele** _ **deve**_ **insistir em ler as cartas e julgar por si mesmo, mas ... havia uma pequena voz de bom senso dentro dele, e ela estava gritando muito alto agora.**

" **Obrigado", murmurou Harry.**

" **A outra razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui", disse o velho mago, "era que eu desejava consultar seu gênio único".**

" **Transfiguração?" disse Harry, surpreso e lisonjeado.**

" **Não, não esse gênio único", disse Dumbledore.** **"** **Diga-me, Harry, que mal você poderia realizar** **se um dementador fosse permitido em Hogwarts?"**

* * *

 **Acontece que o professor Quirrell perguntou, ou melhor, exigiu que seus alunos testassem suas habilidades contra um Dementador real depois de aprenderem as palavras e os gestos para o Encanto do Patrono.**

" **O professor Quirrell é incapaz de lançar o próprio Patrono", disse Dumbledore, enquanto caminhava lentamente através dos dispositivos.** **"** **O que nunca é um bom sinal. Mas, então, ele me ofereceu esse fato ao exigir que instrutores externos sejam trazidos para ensinar o Patrono a todos os alunos que desejassem aprender, ele ofereceu para pagar as despesas ele mesmo, se eu não fosse. Isso me impressionou muito. Mas agora ele insiste em trazer um Dementador -"**

" **Diretor", disse Harry calmamente,** **"** **O professor Quirrell acredita muito forte em testes de fogo vivo sob condições de combate realistas. Querendo trazer um Dementador real é completamente característico do personagem dele** **"** **.**

 **Agora o Diretor estava dando a Harry um olhar estranho.**

" _ **Do**_ _**personagem dele?"**_ **, Disse o velho mago.**

" **Quero dizer", disse Harry,** **"** **é totalmente consistente com a maneira como o professor Quirrell geralmente age ..."** **Harry parou. Por** _ **que**_ **ele disse assim?**

 **O diretor assentiu.** **"** **Então você tem a mesma ideia que eu, que é uma desculpa. Uma desculpa muito razoável, com certeza, mais do que você pode perceber. Muitas vezes, os feiticeiros aparentemente incapazes de lançar um Patrono terão sucesso na presença de um Dementador real, alguns vão de um único piscar de luz para um Patrono corpóreo completo. Por que isso deveria ser, ninguém sabe, mas é assim".**

 **Harry franziu o cenho. "Então eu realmente não vejo por que você suspeita -"**

 **O diretor abriu as mãos como se estivesse em desamparo.** **"** **Harry, o** ** _Professor de Defesa_** **me pediu para passar a mais escura de todas as criaturas pelos portões de Hogwarts. Devo desconfiar". O diretor suspirou.** **"** **E, no entanto, o Dementador será guardado, confinado em uma poderosa gaiola, eu estarei lá para vê-lo em todos os momentos - não consigo pensar no que poderia ser feito. Mas talvez eu não seja capaz de vê-lo. Eu estou a te perguntar."**

 **Harry olhou para o diretor com a boca aberta. Ele ficou tão chocado que ele nem se sentiu lisonjeado.**

 _"_ _ **Eu?"**_ **, Disse Harry.**

" **Sim", disse Dumbledore, sorrindo um pouco. "Eu faço o meu melhor para antecipar meus inimigos, abranger suas mentes perversas e prever seus pensamentos malignos. Mas nunca teria imaginado afiar os ossos de um Lufa-lufa em armas".**

 **Harry** ** _algum dia_** **veria o fim** **disso?**

" **Diretor", disse Harry com cansaço, "Eu sei que isso não soa bem, mas com toda a seriedade: não sou mau, sou muito criativo"**

" **Eu não disse que você era mau", disse Dumbledore seriamente. "Há aqueles que dizem que compreender o mau é tornar-se perverso, mas eles apenas fingem ser sábios. Em vez disso, é o mal que não conhece o amor, não se atreve a imaginar o amor e nunca pode entender o amor sem deixar de ser malvado. E eu suspeito que você possa imaginar seu caminho na mente de Magos das Trevas melhor do que eu jamais pude, enquanto ainda conhecendo o amor. Então, Harry." Os olhos do diretor eram intencionais. "Se você estivesse nos sapatos do Professor Quirrell, que problemas você poderia causar depois que você me enganou em permitir que um Dementador entrasse em Hogwarts?"**

" **Aguarde", disse Harry, e em algo de um atordoamento se dirigiu à cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor e sentou-se. Era uma cadeira grande e confortável desta vez, não um tamborete de madeira, e Harry podia sentir-se envolto enquanto se afundava nele.**

 **Dumbledore estava pedindo que ele burlasse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Ponto um: Harry era bastante mais próximo do Professor Quirrell do que de Dumbledore.**

 **Ponto dois: a hipótese era que o professor de defesa planejava fazer algo maligno, e nesse caso subjuntivo, Harry** _ **deveria**_ **estar ajudando o diretor a impedir.**

 **Ponto três ...**

" **Diretor", disse Harry,** **"** **se o professor Quirrell for fazer alguma coisa, não estou seguro de poder superá-lo. Ele tem uma experiência muito maior do que eu".**

 **O velho mago sacudiu a cabeça, de alguma maneira conseguindo aparecer muito solene apesar do sorriso dele. "Você se subestima".**

 **Foi a primeira vez que alguém disse** _ **isso**_ **a Harry.**

" **Eu lembro", continuou o velho mago "de um jovem neste escritório, frio e controlado, enquanto encarava o Chefe da Casa Sonserina, chantageando seu próprio Diretor para proteger seus colegas de classe. E acredito que o jovem é mais esperto do que o professor Quirrell, mais esperto do que Lucius Malfoy, que ele será igual ao próprio Voldemort. É ele quem eu gostaria de consultar."**

 **Harry suprimiu o arrepio que o atravessou quando ouviu o nome, franziu a testa, pensativo, para o diretor.**

 _ **Quanto ele sabe ...?**_

 **O diretor tinha visto Harry no aperto de seu misterioso lado sombrio, tão profundo quanto Harry já tinha caído nele. Harry ainda se lembrava do que tinha sido assistir, invisivelmente Virado no tempo, à medida que seu passado enfrentava os Sonserinos** **mais velhos; o menino com a cicatriz na testa que não agiu como os outros.** _ **Claro que**_ **o Diretor teria notado algo estranho sobre o menino em seu escritório ...**

 **E Dumbledore concluiu que seu herói de estimação tinha astúcia para combinar com seu inimigo destinado, o Lorde das Trevas.**

 **O que não era muito, considerando que o Senhor das Trevas colocara uma Marca claramente visível em todos os braços esquerdos de seus servos e que matara todo o mosteiro que ensinava a arte marcial que queria aprender.**

 **Bastante astúcia para combinar com o** _ **Professor Quirrell**_ **seria uma ordem de magnitude** **diferente.**

 **Mas também ficou claro que o Diretor não ficaria satisfeito até que Harry ficasse frio e sombrio e criasse uma espécie de resposta que parecia impressionantemente esperta ... que era melhor não atrapalhar a lição que o professor de Quirrell estava planejando ...**

 **E, claro, Harry** _ **iria**_ **até o seu** **lado escuro e pensaria** **nessa direção, apenas para ser honesto e pela situação.**

" **Diga-me", disse Harry, "tudo sobre como o dementador deve ser trazido e como ele será guardado".**

 **As sobrancelhas de Dumbledore levantaram-se por um momento, e então o velho mago começou a falar.**

 **O Dementador seria transportado para os terrenos de Hogwarts por um trio Auror, todos os três conhecidos pessoalmente pelo Diretor, e os três capazes de lançar um encanto Patrono corpóreo. Eles seriam encontrados na borda dos terrenos por Dumbledore, que passaria o dementador através das barreiras de Hogwarts -**

 **Harry perguntou se o passe era permanente ou temporário - se alguém poderia trazer o mesmo Dementador novamente no dia seguinte.**

 **O passe era temporário (respondeu o diretor com um aceno de aprovação), e a explicação prosseguia: O Dementador estaria em uma gaiola de barras sólidas de titânio, não transformadas, mas verdadeiras; Com o tempo, a presença de um dementador corroía esse metal em poeira, mas não em um único dia.**

 **Os estudantes aguardando a sua vez ficariam bem para trás do Dementador, atrás de dois Patronos corpóreos mantidos por dois dos três Aurores a todo momento. Dumbledore esperaria pela gaiola do Dementador com seu Patrono. Um único aluno se aproximaria do dementador; e Dumbledore dispensaria seu Patrono; e o aluno tentaria lançar seu próprio Encanto de Patronus; e se eles falharem, Dumbledore restauraria seu Patrono antes que o aluno pudesse sofrer qualquer dano permanente. O campeão de duelo anterior, Professor Flitwick, também estaria presente enquanto houvesse estudantes próximos, apenas para adicionar margem de segurança.**

" **Por que apenas você espera ao lado do dementador?"** **disse Harry.** **"** **Quero dizer, não deveria ser você mais um Auror -"**

 **O diretor sorriu com a cabeça. "Eles poderiam não suportar a exposição repetida ao Dementador, cada vez que eu dissipo meu Patrono".**

 **E se o Patrono de Dumbledore falhasse por algum motivo, enquanto um dos alunos ainda estava perto do Dementador, o terceiro Auror lançaria outro Patrono corpóreo e o enviaria para proteger o aluno ...**

 **Harry cutucou e cutucou, mas ele não conseguiu ver uma falha na segurança.**

 **Então Harry respirou fundo, afundou ainda mais na cadeira, fechou os olhos e lembrou-se:**

 _"_ _ **E isso será ... cinco pontos? Não, vamos fazer dez e dez pontos da Corvinal por retrucar".**_

 **O frio veio mais devagar agora, mais relutantemente, Harry não estava chamando muito seu lado negro ultimamente ...**

 **Harry teve que percorrer essa sessão inteira em Poções em sua mente, antes que seu sangue esfriasse em algo que se aproximasse de uma claridade cristalina mortal.**

 **E então pensou no dementador.**

 **E era óbvio.**

" **O dementador é uma distração", disse Harry. A frieza era clara em sua voz, pois era o que Dumbledore queria e esperava. "Uma grande e saliente ameaça, mas no final simples e fácil de se defender. Então, enquanto toda sua atenção está focada no Dementador, a trama real acontecerá em outro lugar".**

 **Dumbledore olhou para Harry por um momento, e então deu um aceno lento. "Sim ..." disse o diretor. "E eu acredito que sei do que pode ser uma distração, se o professor Quirrell quiser fazer mau ... obrigado, Harry".**

 **O diretor ainda estava olhando para Harry, um olhar estranho naqueles olhos antigos.**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Harry com um tom de aborrecimento, o frio ainda persistente em seu sangue.**

" **Eu tenho outra pergunta para esse jovem", disse o diretor. "É algo que há muito me perguntei a mim mesmo, mas não consegui compreender.** _ **Por quê?"**_ **Havia um tom de dor em sua voz.** **"** **Por que alguém se tornaria um monstro deliberadamente? Por que o mau por causa do mau? Por que Voldemort?"**

* * *

 _ **Whirr, bzzzt, tick;**_ _**ding, puff, splat ...**_

 **Harry olhou para o diretor sorridente.**

" **Como eu saberia?"** **disse Harry.** **"** **Eu deveria entender magicamente o Lorde das Trevas porque eu sou o herói, ou algo assim?"**

 _"_ _ **Sim!"**_ **, Disse Dumbledore.** **"** **Meu grande inimigo era Grindelwald, e ele entendi muito bem. Grindelwald era meu espelho escuro, o homem que eu poderia ter tão facilmente sido, se eu tivesse acreditado na tentação de que eu era uma boa pessoa e, portanto, sempre correto. Para o bem maior, esse era o seu slogan, e ele realmente acreditava nele mesmo, mesmo que ele rasgasse toda a Europa como um animal ferido. E ele, eu derrotei no final. Mas depois dele veio Voldemort, para destruir tudo o que eu protegi na Grã-Bretanha". A dor estava clara agora na voz de Dumbledore, exposta em seu rosto.** **"** **Ele cometeu atos piores do que o pior de Grindelwald, o horror por causa do horror. Eu sacrifiquei tudo apenas para mantê-lo recuado, e ainda não entendo por que? Por que Harry? Por que ele fez isso? Ele nunca foi meu inimigo destinado, mas seu, então, se você tem alguma suposição, Harry, por favor, fale-me! Por quê?"**

 **Harry olhou para as mãos dele. A verdade era que Harry ainda não havia lido sobre o Lorde das Trevas, e, no momento, não tinha a menor ideia. E, de alguma forma, isso não pareceu uma resposta que o diretor queria ouvir. "Muitos rituais escuros, talvez? No início, ele pensou que faria apenas um, mas sacrificou parte do seu lado bom, e isso o fez menos relutante em realizar outros rituais das trevas, então ele fez mais e mais rituais em um ciclo de feedback positivo até que ele acabou como um gigante tremendamente poderoso -"**

" **Não!" Agora, a voz do diretor estava agonizada. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Harry! Tem que haver algo mais do que apenas isso!"**

 _ **Por que deveria haver?**_ **Pensou** **Harry, mas ele não disse isso, porque ficou claro que o diretor pensava** **que o universo era uma história e tinha uma trama, e que grandes tragédias não podiam acontecer, exceto por razões igualmente importantes e grandiosas.** **"** **Desculpe, diretor. O Lorde das Trevas não me parece muito um espelho escuro, nem um pouco. Não há nada que eu ache pelo menos um pouco tentador sobre pregar as peles da família de Yermy Wibble em uma parede da redação".**

" **Você não tem sabedoria para compartilhar?"** **disse Dumbledore. Havia uma súplica na voz do velho mago, quase implorando.**

 _ **O mal acontece,**_ **pensou Harry,** _ **isso não significa nada ou nos ensina nada, exceto para não ser mau?**_ _**O Lorde**_ _ **das Trevas provavelmente era apenas um bastardo egoísta que não se importava com quem ele machucasse, ou um idiota que cometeu erros estupidamente evitáveis que se acumularam.**_ _**Não há destino atrás dos males deste mundo;**_ _**Se Hitler tivesse sido permitido na escola de arquitetura como ele queria, toda a história da Europa teria sido diferente;**_ _**se vivêssemos no tipo de universo onde as coisas horríveis só podiam acontecer por boas razões, elas simplesmente não aconteceriam em primeiro lugar.**_

 **E nada disso, obviamente, era o que o diretor queria ouvir.**

 **O velho mago ainda olhava para Harry de uma coisa confusa como uma baforada de fumaça congelada, um desespero doloroso naqueles olhos antigos e esperançosos.**

 **Bem, soar sábio não era difícil. Era muito mais fácil do que ser inteligente, na verdade, já que você não tinha que dizer nada de surpreendente ou surgir com novas ideias. Você apenas deixa o software de correspondência de padrões do seu cérebro completar o clichê, usando o que for de "Sabedoria Profunda" que você armazenou anteriormente.**

" **Diretor", disse Harry solenemente, "eu prefiro não me definir pelos meus inimigos".**

 **De alguma forma, mesmo no meio de todos os zumbidos e tiques, houve uma espécie de silêncio.**

 **Isso tinha saído um pouco mais profundamente sábio do que Harry tinha pretendido.**

" **Você pode ser muito sábio, Harry ..." disse o Diretor lentamente. "Eu queria ... que eu pudesse ter sido definido por meus amigos". A dor em sua voz aumentou.**

 **A mente de Harry procurou apressadamente por algo mais profundamente sábio para dizer que suavizaria a força involuntária do golpe -**

" **Ou talvez", disse Harry mais suavemente, "é o inimigo que faz o Grifinório, como é o amigo que faz o Lufa-lufa e a ambição que faz o Sonserino. Eu sei que é sempre, em cada geração, o enigma que faz o cientista".**

" **É** **um destino terrível ao qual** **você** **condena minha casa, Harry", disse o diretor. A dor ainda estava em sua voz. "Por agora que você observa sobre isso, acho que fui muito feito pelos meus inimigos".**

 **Harry olhou para suas próprias mãos, onde eles estavam deitado no colo. Talvez ele simplesmente calasse a boca enquanto ele estava à frente.**

" **Mas você respondeu minha pergunta", disse Dumbledore mais suavemente, como se fosse para ele.** **"** **Eu deveria ter percebido que seria uma virtude dos Sonserinos. Por sua ambição, tudo por causa de sua ambição, e isso eu sei, embora não o por que ..."** **Por um tempo Dumbledore olhou para o nada; então ele se endireitou, e seus olhos pareciam se concentrar em Harry novamente.**

" **E você, Harry", disse o Diretor,** **"** **você se nomeia cientista?"** **Sua voz estava cheia de surpresa e desaprovação suave.**

" **Você não gosta da ciência?" perguntou Harry um pouco cansado. Ele esperava que Dumbledore fosse mais aberto as coisas trouxas.**

" **Suponho que seja útil para aqueles sem varinhas", disse Dumbledore, franzindo a testa. "Mas parece uma coisa estranha para se definir. A ciência é tão importante quanto o amor? Como a bondade? Como a amizade? É ciência que faz você gostar de Minerva McGonagall? É ciência que faz você se importar com Hermione Granger? Será a ciência a que você vai se virar, quando você tenta acender o calor no coração de Draco Malfoy?"**

 _ **Você sabe, o triste é que você provavelmente pensou que acabou de pronunciar algum tipo de argumento de ignorância incrivelmente sábio.**_

 **Agora, como pronunciar a duplicação de tal forma que também soou incrivelmente sábio ...**

" **Você não é da Corvinal", disse Harry com calma dignidade "e pode não ter ocorrido que respeitar a verdade, e procurá-la todos os dias da sua vida, também pode ser um ato de graça".**

 **As sobrancelhas do diretor levantaram-se. E então ele suspirou. "Como você se tornou tão sábio, tão jovem ...?" O velho mago pareceu triste, como ele disse. "Talvez isso venha a ser valioso para você".**

 _ **Somente para impressionar feiticeiros antigos que estão muito impressionados consigo mesmos,**_ **pensou Harry. Ele estava realmente decepcionado com a credulidade de Dumbledore; não era que Harry tivesse** _ **mentido**_ **, mas Dumbledore parecia muito impressionado com a habilidade de Harry de frasear as coisas para que parecessem profundas, em vez de** **colocá-las em português** **como Richard Feynman tinha posto** _**sua**_ **sabedoria em inglês ...**

" **O amor é mais importante do que a sabedoria", disse Harry, apenas para testar os limites da tolerância de Dumbledore para clichês cegamente óbvios, completados por uma combinação de padrões absolutos sem qualquer tipo de análise detalhada.**

 **O diretor assentiu gravemente, e disse: "De fato".**

 **Harry levantou-se da cadeira e esticou os braços.** _ **Bem, é melhor eu sair e amar algo, então, se isso vai**_ _ **me ajudar a derrotar o Senhor das Trevas.**_ _**E da próxima vez que você me pedir conselhos, vou dar um abraço -**_

" **Hoje você me ajudou muito, Harry", disse o diretor. "E então há uma última coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar a esse jovem".**

 _ **Ótimo.**_

" **Diga-me, Harry", disse o diretor (e agora sua voz parecia simplesmente intrigada, embora ainda houvesse uma certa dor nos olhos), "por que os Magos das Trevas tem um medo tão grande da morte?"**

" **Er", disse Harry, "desculpe, eu tenho que apoiar os Magos das Trevas nesse assunto".**

* * *

 **Whoosh, silvo, plock; Glop, pop, blob -**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Dumbledore.**

" **A morte é ruim", disse Harry, descartando a pretensão de sabedoria pela comunicação clara. "Muito ruim. Extremamente ruim. Ter medo de morrer é como ter medo de um grande monstro com presas venenosas. Na verdade, ele faz muito sentido e, realmente, não indica que você tenha um problema psicológico".**

 **O diretor estava olhando para ele como se ele tivesse se transformado em um gato.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry,** **"** **deixe-me colocar desta maneira. Você quer morrer? Porque, se assim for, há essa coisa trouxa chamada uma linha direta de prevenção ao suicídio"**

" **Quando é hora", disse o velho feiticeiro calmamente. "Não antes. Eu nunca procuraria apressar o dia, nem tentar recusá-lo quando chegar".**

 **Harry franziu o cenho severamente. "Não parece que você tenha uma forte vontade de viver, diretor!"**

" **Harry ..."** **A voz do velho** **mago estava começando a parecer um pouco impotente; e ele havia andado a um lugar onde sua barba de prata, despercebida, tinha mergulhado em uma tigela cristalina de peixinho dourado e estava lentamente tomando um tom esverdeado que subia pelos cabelos.** **"** **Eu acho que talvez eu não tenha me expressado claramente. Os feiticeiros das trevas não estão ansiosos para viver. Eles temem a morte. Eles não se aproximam da luz do sol, mas fogem da noite para as cavernas infinitamente mais escuras de sua própria criação, sem lua ou estrelas. Não é a vida que eles desejam, mas a imortalidade, e eles são tão obcecados** **com ela que sacrificarão suas próprias almas! Você quer viver para sempre, Harry?"**

" **Sim, e você também", disse Harry. "Eu quero viver mais um dia. Amanhã, eu ainda vou querer viver mais um dia. Por isso quero viver para sempre, prova por indução sobre os inteiros positivos. Se você não quer morrer, isso significa que você quer viver para sempre. Se você não quer viver para sempre, significa que quer morrer. Você deve fazer um ou outro ... Não estou passando por aqui, eu estou."**

 **As duas culturas se encararam entre uma enorme lacuna de incomensurabilidade.**

" **Eu vivi cento e dez anos", disse o velho mago em silêncio (tirando a barba da tigela e a sacudindo** **para tirar** **a cor).** **"** **Eu vi e fiz muitas coisas, muitas das quais eu gostaria de nunca ter visto ou feito. E ainda não me arrependo de estar vivo, ver meus alunos crescer é uma alegria que não começou a cansar em mim. Mas eu não gostaria de viver tanto tempo que o faça! O que você faria com a eternidade, Harry?"**

 **Harry respirou fundo. "Conhecer todas as pessoas interessantes do mundo, ler todos os bons livros e depois escrever algo ainda melhor, comemorar a festa do décimo aniversário do meu neto na Lua, comemorar a festa do centésimo aniversário do meu primeiro bisneto em torno dos Anéis de Saturno, aprender as regras mais profundas e finais da Natureza, compreender a natureza da consciência, descobrir por que existe algo em primeiro lugar, visitar outras estrelas, descobrir aliens, criar alienígenas, encontrar com todos para uma festa do outro lado da Via Láctea Uma vez que exploramos o todo, nos encontramos com todos os outros que nasceram na Terra Velha para ver o Sol finalmente se extinguir, e eu costumava me preocupar em encontrar uma maneira de escapar desse universo antes que ele ficasse sem negentropia, estou muito mais esperançoso agora que descobri as chamadas leis da física são apenas diretrizes opcionais."**

" **Eu não entendi muito disso", disse Dumbledore. "Mas devo perguntar se estas são coisas que você realmente deseja tão desesperadamente, ou se você apenas as imagina para imaginar não estar cansado, enquanto corre e corre da morte".**

" **A vida não é uma lista finita de coisas que você marca antes de poder morrer", disse Harry com firmeza. "É vida, você continua vivendo. Se eu não estiver fazendo essas coisas, será porque eu encontrei algo melhor".**

 **Dumbledore suspirou. Os dedos dele tocaram um relógio; quando tocaram, os números mudaram para um script indecifrável, e as mãos apareceram brevemente em diferentes posições. "No caso improvável de que eu tenha permissão para demorar até cento e cinquenta", disse o velho mago, "eu não acho que eu me importaria. Mas duzentos anos seria inteiramente demais de uma coisa boa".**

" **Sim, bem", disse Harry, sua voz um pouco seca quando ele pensou em sua mãe e papai e** _ **seu**_ **período de validade se Harry não fizesse algo sobre isso,** **"** **eu suspeito, diretor, que se você veio de uma cultura onde as pessoas estavam acostumadas a viver quatrocentos anos, que morrer aos duzentos pareceria tão tragicamente prematuro como morrer, digamos, aos oitenta". A voz de Harry foi dura, na última palavra.**

" **Talvez", disse o velho mago pacificamente. "Eu não gostaria de morrer antes de meus amigos, nem viver depois de todos terem ido. O momento mais difícil é quando aqueles que você mais amou vão antes de você, e outros ainda vivem, por quem você deve ficar." Os olhos de Dumbledore foram focados em Harry e ficaram cada vez mais tristes. "Não me lamente demasiado, Harry, quando chegarmos ao meu tempo, estarei com os que perdi na nossa próxima grande aventura".**

" **Ah!"** **Disse Harry em uma súbita realização.** **"** **Você acredita em uma vida após a morte. Eu tive a impressão de que os feiticeiros não tinham religião?"**

* * *

 **Toot. Bip. Baque.**

 _"_ _ **Como você não pode acreditar nisso?"**_ **, Disse o diretor, parecendo completamente espantado. "** _ **Harry, você é um mago! Você viu fantasmas!".**_

" **Fantasmas", disse Harry, com a voz baixa. "Você quer dizer coisas como retratos, memórias armazenadas e comportamentos sem consciência ou vida, impressionados acidentalmente no material circundante pelo estourar da magia que acompanha a morte violenta de um mago"**

" **Eu ouvi essa teoria", disse o diretor, sua voz crescente,** **"** **repetida pelos feiticeiros que enganam o cinismo pela sabedoria, que pensam que botar outro para baixo é elevar-se. É uma das ideias mais tolas que eu já ouvi em cento e dez anos! Sim, os fantasmas não aprendem ou crescem, porque não é onde eles pertencem! As almas são destinadas a seguir em frente, não há vida para eles aqui! E se não fantasmas, então o que dizer do Véu? Ou da Pedra da Ressurreição?"**

" **Tudo bem", Harry disse, tentando manter a voz calma,** **"** **Eu vou ouvir sua evidência, porque isso é o que faz um cientista. Mas primeiro, diretor, deixe-me contar uma pequena história". A voz de Harry estava tremendo.** **"** **Você sabe, quando cheguei aqui, quando eu saí do trem da King's Cross, não quero dizer ontem, mas em setembro, quando eu saí do trem, então, diretor, eu nunca vi um fantasma. Eu não estava esperando fantasmas. Então, quando os vi, Diretor, fiz algo realmente burro. Levantei conclusões. Pensava que havia uma vida após a morte, pensei que ninguém realmente morresse, pensei que todos que a espécie humana tinha perdido estavam realmente bem depois de tudo, pensei que os feiticeiros poderiam conversar com pessoas que haviam passado, que simplesmente precisavam do feitiço certo para convocá-los, que os feiticeiros poderiam fazer isso, pensei que poderia encontrar meus pais que morreram por mim, e dizer-lhes que eu tinha ouvido sobre o seu sacrifício e que eu havia começado a chamá-los de minha mãe e pai -"**

" **Harry", sussurrou Dumbledore. A água brilhou nos olhos velhos do mago. Ele deu um passo mais perto através do escritório -**

" **E então"** _ **,**_ **espetou Harry, a fúria entrando completamente em sua voz, a raiva fria pelo** **universo ser assim e por si mesmo por ser tão estúpido "perguntei a Hermione e ela disse que eles eram apenas** **a** _ **imagem,**_ **queimados na** **pedra do castelo pela morte de um mago, como as silhuetas deixadas nas paredes de Hiroshima. E eu devia ter sabido! Eu deveria ter sabido sem sequer ter que perguntar! Eu não deveria ter acreditado mesmo por todos os trinta segundos. Porque se as pessoas tivessem almas, não haveria qualquer dano cerebral, se a sua alma pudesse continuar falando depois de todo o seu cérebro ter desaparecido, como poderia danificar o hemisfério cerebral esquerdo tirar** **sua capacidade de conversar? E a professora McGonagall, quando ela me contou sobre como meus pais morreram, ela não agiu como se tivessem se afastado em uma longa viagem a outro país, como se eles tivessem emigrado para a Austrália nos dias dos velejadores, o que é o como as pessoas agiriam se** _ **realmente soubessem**_ **que a morte levava** **a algum lugar. De outra forma, se eles tivessem evidências para uma vida após a morte, em vez de fazer coisas para se consolar, isso mudaria** _ **tudo,**_ **não** _ **importaria**_ **que todos tivessem perdido alguém na guerra, seria um pouco triste, mas não** _ **horrível!**_ **E eu já vi que as pessoas no mundo mágico não agiam assim. Então eu deveria ter sabido melhor! E foi quando eu soube que meus pais estavam realmente mortos e se foram para sempre e sempre, que não havia nada deles, que eu nunca teria a chance de conhecê-los e... e as outras crianças pensaram que eu estava** **chorando porque tinha** _ **medo de fantasmas -".**_

 **O rosto do velho feio ficou horrorizado, ele abriu a boca para falar -**

" **Então, diga-me, diretor! Diga-me sobre a evidência! Mas não se atreva a exagerar mesmo um pequeno pedaço dela, porque se você me devolver uma nova esperança, e depois descobri que mentiu ou esticou um pouco Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso! O que é o véu?"**

 **Harry ergueu a mão e enxugou as bochechas, enquanto as coisas de vidro do escritório pararam de vibrar depois de seu último grito.**

" **O Véu", disse o velho mago com apenas um leve tremor em sua voz, "é uma grande arcada de pedra, mantida no Departamento de Mistérios, uma porta de entrada para a terra dos mortos".**

" **E como alguém sabe disso?"** **disse Harry.** **"** **Não me diga o que você acredita, me diga o que você viu!"**

 **A manifestação física da barreira entre os mundos era um grande arco de pedra, antigo e alto e chegando a um ponto afiado, com um véu preto esfarrapado como a superfície de uma bacia de água, esticada entre as pedras; ondulando, sempre, da passagem constante e unidirecional das almas. Se você estivesse perto do Véu, você podia ouvir as vozes dos mortos chamando, sempre chamando sussurros mal ouvidos, sempre no lado errado da compreensão, cada vez mais alto e mais numeroso se você ficou e tentou ouvir, enquanto eles tentavam se comunicar; e se você escutasse por muito tempo, você iria encontrá-los, e no momento em que você tocasse o Véu, você seria absorvido e nunca mais seria ouvido de novo.**

" **Isso nem sequer** ** _parece_** **uma fraude interessante", disse Harry, sua voz mais calma agora que não havia nada lá para fazê-lo esperar, ou fazê-lo irritado por ter as esperanças quebradas.** **"** **Alguém construiu uma arcada de pedra, fez uma pequena superfície ondulada negra entre ela que desaparecia tudo o que a tocava e encantou-a sussurrar às pessoas e hipnotizá-las".**

" **Harry ..." disse o Diretor, começando a parecer um pouco preocupado. "Eu posso dizer a verdade, mas se você se recusar a ouvi-lo ..."**

 _ **Também não é interessante.**_ **"** **O que é a Pedra da Ressurreição?"**

" **Eu não diria", disse o Diretor lentamente, "salvo que eu tenha medo do que essa descrença pode fazer para você ... então, escute, então, Harry, ouça ..."**

 **A Pedra da Ressurreição era uma das três Relíquias da Morte lendárias, parentes do manto de Harry. A Pedra da Ressurreição poderia chamar as almas dos mortos - trazê-los de volta ao mundo dos vivos, embora não como eram. Cadmus Peverell usou a pedra para chamar a alma de sua amada perdida, mas seu coração permaneceu com os mortos e não no mundo dos vivos. E, com o tempo, o enlouqueceu, e ele se matou para estar verdadeiramente com ela mais uma vez ...**

 **Com toda a polidez, Harry ergueu a mão.**

" **Sim?" O Diretor disse relutantemente.**

" **O teste óbvio para ver se a Pedra da Ressurreição está realmente chamando os mortos, ou apenas projetando uma imagem da mente do usuário, é fazer uma pergunta cuja resposta você não conhece, mas a pessoa morta conhece, e isso pode ser definitivamente verificado neste mundo. Por exemplo, chame de volta -"**

 **Então Harry parou, porque** _ **desta**_ **vez ele conseguiu pensar com um passo à frente de sua língua, rápido o suficiente para** _ **não**_ **dizer o primeiro nome e teste que surgiram.**

 **"... sua esposa morta e perguntar para ela onde deixou seu brinco perdido, ou algo assim", Harry terminou. "Alguém fez algum teste como esse?"**

" **A Pedra da Ressurreição se perdeu há séculos, Harry", disse o Diretor em voz baixa.**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros.** **"** **Bem, eu sou um cientista, e sempre estou disposto a me convencer. Se você realmente acredita que a Pedra da Ressurreição chama os mortos - então você deve acreditar que um teste como esse terá sucesso, certo? Então, você sabe alguma coisa sobre onde encontrar a Pedra da Ressurreição? Eu já encontrei uma** **Relíquia** **da Morte em circunstâncias altamente misteriosas e, bem, nós dois sabemos como o ritmo do mundo funciona nesse tipo de coisa".**

 **Dumbledore olhou para Harry.**

 **Harry olhou de volta para o Diretor.**

 **O velho mago passou uma mão em sua testa e murmurou: "Isso é loucura".**

 **(De alguma forma, Harry conseguiu não rir.)**

 **E Dumbledore disse a Harry para tirar a capa da invisibilidade da bolsa; na direção do diretor, Harry encarou o interior e a parte de trás do capuz até vê-lo, levemente esticado contra a malha prateada em escarlate desbotado como sangue seco, o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte: um triângulo, com um círculo desenhado no interior, e uma linha que os separa.**

" **Obrigado", disse Harry educadamente. "Terei certeza de manter um olho para uma pedra marcada de tal forma. Você tem alguma outra evidência?"**

 **Dumbledore parecia estar lutando uma luta dentro de si mesmo.** **"** **Harry", disse o velho mago, levantando a voz, "esta é uma estrada perigosa que** **você está caminhando, não estou seguro de fazer o que é certo dizendo isso, mas devo arrancá-lo dele! Harry,** _ **como poderia Voldemort sobreviver à morte de seu corpo se ele não tivesse alma?**_

 **E foi quando Harry percebeu que havia exatamente uma pessoa que** _ **originalmente**_ **havia dito à professora McGonagall que o Lorde das Trevas ainda estava vivo em primeiro lugar; e era o diretor louco de sua casa de louco chamada de escola, que pensava que o mundo funcionava** **em clichês.**

" **Boa pergunta", disse Harry, depois de algum debate interno sobre como proceder.** **"** **Talvez ele tenha encontrado alguma maneira de duplicar o poder da Pedra da Ressurreição, apenas ele a colocou antecipadamente com uma cópia completa de seu estado cerebral.** **Ou algo assim". Harry de repente estava longe de ter certeza de que ele estava tentando encontrar uma explicação para algo que** _ **realmente aconteceu**_ **.** **"** **Na verdade, você pode simplesmente seguir em frente e me contar tudo o que você sabe sobre como o Senhor das Trevas sobreviveu e o que poderia ser preciso para matá-lo?"** _**Se ele ainda existe diferente das**_ _ **manchetes do Pasquim.**_

" **Você não está me enganando, Harry", disse o velho mago; Seu rosto parecia antigo agora, e bordado por mais que anos. "Eu sei por que você realmente está fazendo essa pergunta. Não, eu não li sua mente, eu não tenho que fazê-lo, sua hesitação o afasta! Você procura o segredo da imortalidade do Senhor das Trevas para usá-lo por si mesmo!"**

" **Errado! Eu quero o segredo da imortalidade do Senhor das Trevas para usá-lo para todos!"**

* * *

 **Tick, crackle, fzzzt ...**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ficou parado e olhou fixamente para Harry com a boca aberta.**

 **(Harry concedeu uma marca de contagem para segunda-feira, já que ele conseguiu explodir completamente a mente de alguém antes do fim do dia).**

" **E, caso não estivesse claro", disse Harry,** **"** **todos abrange todos os trouxas, não apenas todos os feiticeiros".**

" **Não", disse o velho mago, balançando a cabeça. Sua voz aumentou.** **"** **Não, não, não! Isso é insanidade!"**

" **Bwa ha ha!" disse Harry.**

 **O rosto do velho feio estava apertado com raiva e preocupação.** **"** **Voldemort roubou o livro do qual ele aprendeu seu segredo, não estava lá quando eu fui buscá-lo. Mas isso eu sei, e isso eu direi: sua imortalidade nasceu de um ritual terrível e escuro, mais negro do que o mais escuro preto! E foi Myrtle, pobrezinha Myrtle, que morreu por isso, sua imortalidade tomou sacrifício, precisou de um assassinato -"**

" **Bem,** ** _obviamente_** **, eu não vou popularizar um método de imortalidade que exige matar pessoas! Isso iria contra todo o ponto!"**

 **Houve uma pausa assustada.**

 **Lentamente, o rosto do velho bruxo relaxou de sua raiva, embora a preocupação ainda estivesse lá. "Você não usaria nenhum ritual que exigisse sacrifício humano".**

" **Eu não sei como que você me vê, diretor"** _ **,**_ **Harry disse friamente, sua própria raiva se elevando,** **"** **mas não nos esqueçamos de ser** _ **eu**_ **quem quer que as pessoas vivam! Quem quer salvar a todos! Você é aquele que pensa que a morte é incrível e todos devem morrer!"**

" **Estou perdido, Harry", disse o velho mago. Seus pés mais uma vez começaram a se mover** **em seu escritório estranho.** **"** **Não sei o que dizer". Ele pegou uma bola de cristal que parecia segurar uma mão em chamas, olhou-a com uma expressão triste.** **"** **Só que estou muito incompreendido por você ... Eu não quero que todos morram, Harry!"**

" **Você simplesmente não quer que ninguém seja imortal", disse Harry com considerável ironia. Parecia que as tautologias lógicas elementares como Todo** _ **x: Morre**_ _ **(x) = Não existe x: Não Morre**_ _ **(x)**_ **estavam além das habilidades de raciocínio do assistente mais poderoso do mundo.**

 **O velho assistente assentiu. "Tenho menos medo do que antes, mas ainda estou muito preocupado com você, Harry", ele disse calmamente. Sua mão, um pouco aquecida pelo tempo, mas ainda forte, colocou a bola de cristal firmemente de volta ao seu suporte. "Pois o medo da morte é uma coisa amarga, uma doença da alma pela qual as pessoas são torcidas e distorcidas. Voldemort não é o único Mago das Trevas a descer essa estrada sombria, embora eu receie que ele a tenha levado além de qualquer um antes dele".**

" **E você acha que** ** _não_** **tem medo da morte?"** **Harry disse, sem sequer tentar esmagar a incredulidade em sua voz.**

 **O rosto do velho era pacífico. "Eu não sou perfeito, Harry, mas acho que aceito minha morte como parte de mim".**

" **Hum, hum", disse Harry.** **"** **Veja, há essa** **pequena coisa** **chamada** **de dissonância cognitiva, ou em inglês mais liso, uvas amargas. Se as pessoas fossem atingidas nas cabeças com varinhas uma vez por mês, e ninguém pudesse** **fazer nada sobre isso, em breve haveria todo tipo de filósofos, fingindo ser sábio como você colocou, que encontraram** **todos os tipos de benefícios surpreendentes por** **ser atingido na cabeça com uma varinha** **uma vez por mês. Como, isso o torna mais resistente, ou o faz mais feliz nos dias em que você está não foi atingido com uma varinha. Mas se você fosse** **até alguém que não estava sendo atingido, e você perguntasse** **se eles queriam começar, em troca desses benefícios surpreendentes, eles diziam que não. E se você não tivesse** **que morrer, se você veio de algum lugar que ninguém nunca ouviu falar da morte, e eu sugerisse** **para você que seria uma ótima e maravilhosa e incrível** **ideia para as pessoas se enrugar e envelhecer** **e, eventualmente, deixar de existir, oras, você teria me** **obrigado** **a** **ir** **para um asilo como um** **lunático! Então, por que alguém poderia pensar qualquer pensamento tão bobo como** **a** **morte ser** **uma coisa boa? Porque você tem medo disso, porque você realmente não quer morrer, e esse pensamento machuca tanto dentro de você que você tem que racionalizá-lo, faça algo para diminuir** **a dor, então você não terá que pensar nela** **-"**

" **Não, Harry", disse o velho mago. Seu rosto era gentil, sua mão percorreu uma linda piscina de água que fazia pequenos sinos musicais enquanto seus dedos a agitavam. "Embora eu possa entender como você deve pensar assim".**

" **Você quer entender o Mago das Trevas?"** **Harry disse, sua voz agora dura e sombria.** **"** **Então, olhe dentro da parte de você que não foge da morte, mas do medo da morte, que descobre que o medo é tão insuportável que abraçará a Morte como amiga e se abraçará a ela, tente se tornar um com a noite para que ela possa pensar-se mestre do abismo. Você tomou o mais terrível de todos os males e o chamou de bom! Com apenas um leve toque, a mesma parte de você mataria inocentes e chamaria de amizade. Se você pode chamar a morte melhor do que a vida, então Você pode torcer sua bússola moral para apontar para qualquer lugar -"**

" **Eu acho", disse Dumbledore, sacudindo gotas de água de sua mão ao som de pequenos sinos tilintares** **"** **que você entende bem os Magos das Trevas, sem ser um você mesmo". Foi dito em perfeita seriedade, e sem acusação.** **"** **Mas a sua compreensão de mim, temo, é extremamente insuficiente". O velho mago estava sorrindo agora, e havia um riso gentil em sua voz.**

 **Harry estava tentando não ficar mais frio do que ele já estava; de algum lugar, estava entrando em sua mente uma fúria ardente de ressentimento, à condescendência de Dumbledore e de toda a risada que tolos velhos sábios alguma vez usaram em lugar de um argumento. "Engraçado, você sabe, achava que Draco Malfoy seria impossível falar e, em vez disso, em sua inocência infantil, ele é cem vezes mais forte que você".**

 **Um olhar de perplexidade atravessou o rosto do velho feiticeiro. "O que você quer dizer?"**

" **Quero dizer", disse Harry, sua voz mordendo "que Draco realmente** _ **tomou suas próprias crenças a sério**_ **e** _ **processou**_ **minhas palavras em vez de** _ **jogá-las pela janela**_ **, sorrindo com uma gentil superioridade. Você é tão velho e sábio que não pode nem** _**notar**_ **qualquer coisa que eu esteja dizendo! Não entender,** _ **notar!"**_

" **Eu o escutei, Harry", disse Dumbledore, parecendo mais solene agora, "mas ouvir nem sempre é de acordo. Desacordos de lado, o que você acha que eu não compreendo?"**

 _ **Que se você**_ **realmente** _ **acreditasse em uma vida após a morte, você iria até St. Mungo e mataria os pais de Neville, Alice e Frank Longbottom, para que pudessem continuar sua**_ **próxima grande aventura** _ **, em vez de deixá-los permanecer aqui em seu estado danificado -**_

 **Harry por pouco, muito pouco** ** _,_** **conseguiu evitar dizer isso em voz alta.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry com frieza.** **"** **Eu responderei sua pergunta original, então. Você perguntou por que os Magos das Trevas têm medo da morte. Imagine, Diretor, que você realmente acredita nas almas. Imagine que alguém possa verificar a existência de almas a qualquer momento, finja** **que ninguém chorava** **em funerais porque sabiam que os seus entes queridos ainda estavam vivos. Agora, você pode imaginar destruir uma alma? Rasgá-la** **em pedaços** **de modo que não resta mais nada para continuar a sua próxima grande aventura? Você pode imaginar o quão terrível, o pior crime que já havia sido cometido na história do universo, que você faria qualquer coisa para evitar que acontecesse uma única vez, porque é isso que a Morte realmente é - a aniquilação de uma alma!"**

 **O velho mago olhou para ele, um olhar triste nos olhos dele. "Eu suponho que eu entendo agora", ele disse calmamente.**

" **Oh?" disse Harry. "Entende o quê?"**

" **Voldemort", disse o velho mago.** **"** **Eu o entendo agora, por fim. Por acreditar que o mundo é verdadeiramente assim, você deve acreditar que não há justiça nele, que ele é tecido com escuridão no seu núcleo. Eu perguntei por que ele se tornou um monstro e você não pode dar nenhuma razão. E se eu pudesse perguntar a ele, eu suponho, sua resposta seria: por que não?"**

* * *

 **Eles ficaram de pé olhando os olhos uns dos outros, o velho mago em suas vestes, e o jovem com a cicatriz de relâmpago em sua testa.**

" **Diga-me, Harry", disse o velho mago, "** _ **você**_ **se tornará um monstro?"**

" **Não", disse o menino, uma certeza de ferro em sua voz.**

" **Por que não?" disse o velho mago.**

 **O jovem ficou de pé muito reto, o queixo erguido e orgulhoso e disse:** **"** **Não há justiça nas leis da Natureza, Diretor, nenhum termo para a equidade nas equações do movimento. O universo não é nem mal, nem bom. Ele simplesmente não se importa. As estrelas não se importam, nem o Sol, nem o céu. Mas eles não precisam! Nós nos importamos! Há luz no mundo e somos nós!"**

" **Eu me pergunto o que será de você, Harry", disse o velho mago. Sua voz era suave, com uma estranha admiração e arrependimento. "É o suficiente para me fazer desejar viver apenas para vê-lo".**

 **O menino inclinou-se para ele com muita ironia e partiu; e a porta do carvalho se fechou atrás dele com um baque.**


	40. Capítulo 39: Fingindo ser Sábio, Pt 2

**Capítulo 39: Fingindo ser Sábio, Pt 2**

 **Harry, segurando a xícara de chá da maneira exatamente correta que o professor Quirrell precisou demonstrar três vezes, tomou um gole pequeno e cuidadoso. Todo o caminho através da longa e ampla mesa que era a peça central do Quarto de Mary, o professor Quirrell tomou um gole de seu próprio copo, fazendo com que parecesse muito mais natural e elegante. O chá em si era algo cujo nome Harry não conseguia pronunciar, ou pelo menos, cada vez que Harry tentara repetir as palavras chinesas, o professor Quirrell o corrigira até que finalmente Harry desistiu.**

 **Harry se manobrou para ter um vislumbre da conta na última vez, e o professor Quirrell o deixou conseguir sem falar nada.**

 **Ele tinha sentido um impulso para beber primeiro um Comed-Chá.**

 _ **Mesmo tendo isso em conta**_ **, Harry ainda se surpreendeu a ponto de seus olhos saltarem.**

 **E para ele ainda tinha gosto de, bem, chá.**

 **Havia uma suspeita silenciosa e irritante na mente de Harry de que o professor Quirrell** _ **sabia**_ **disso e estava deliberadamente comprando um chá ridiculamente caro que Harry não podia apreciar** _ **apenas mexer com ele.**_ **O** _ **próprio**_ **Professor Quirrell pode não gostar muito disso. Talvez** _ **ninguém**_ **realmente gostasse deste chá, e o único ponto era ser ridiculamente caro e fazer a vítima sentir-se inapropriada. Na verdade, talvez fosse realmente apenas um chá comum, só você pedia ele** **em um certo código, e eles colocavam um preço gigante falso na conta ...**

 **A expressão do professor Quirrell era** **desdenhosa** **e pensativa.** **"** **Não", disse o professor Quirrell,** **"** **você não deveria ter dito ao diretor sobre sua conversa com Lorde Malfoy. Por favor, tente pensar mais rápido na próxima vez, Sr. Potter".**

" **Me desculpe, professor Quirrell", Harry disse mansamente. "Eu ainda não vejo o motivo". Houve momentos em que Harry se sentia muito como um impostor, fingindo ser esperto na presença do Professor Quirrell.**

" **Lorde Malfoy é o oponente de Albus Dumbledore", disse o professor Quirrell. "Pelo menos para a presente era. Toda a Grã-Bretanha é seu tabuleiro de xadrez, todos os feiticeiros suas peças. Considere: Lorde Malfoy ameaçou jogar fora tudo, abandonar seu jogo e se vingar de você se o Sr. Malfoy fosse ferido. Neste caso, Sr. Potter ...?"**

 **Demorou mais longos segundos para que Harry conseguisse, mas ficou claro que o professor Quirrell não daria mais sugestões, não que Harry quisesse.**

 **Então a mente de Harry finalmente fez a conexão, e ele franziu a testa.** **"** **Dumbledore mata Draco, faz parecer que eu o fiz, e Lucius sacrifica seu jogo contra Dumbledore para me pegar ... Isso não parece o estilo do diretor, professor Quirrell ..."** **A mente de Harry voltou a um Aviso semelhante de Draco, que fez Harry dizer o mesmo.**

 **O professor Quirrell encolheu os ombros e tomou um gole de chá.**

 **Harry sorveu seu próprio chá e sentou-se em silêncio. A toalha de mesa espalhada sobre a mesa estava em um padrão muito pacífico, parecendo primeiro como um pano liso, mas, se você o observasse o suficiente, ou permanecesse em silêncio o suficiente, você começava a ver um fraco traço de flores brilhando nela; as cortinas da sala tinham mudado seu padrão para combinar, e pareciam brilhar como se estivessem em uma brisa silenciosa. O professor Quirrell estava em um clima contemplativo neste sábado, e assim como Harry, o Quarto de Mary, ao que parece, não negligenciou perceber isso.**

" **Professor Quirrell", disse Harry de repente, "há uma vida após a morte?"**

 **Harry escolheu a questão cuidadosamente. Não,** _ **você acredita em uma vida após a morte?**_ **mas simplesmente** _ **há uma vida após a morte?**_ **O que as pessoas** _ **realmente**_ **acreditavam não lhes parecia** _**crenças**_ **. As pessoas não diziam:** **"** **Eu acredito fortemente que o céu é azul!"** **Eles simplesmente diziam: 'o céu é azul'. Seu verdadeiro mapa interno do mundo apenas sentia para** **você como a maneira como o mundo** _ **era ...**_

 **O professor de defesa levantou o copo para os lábios novamente antes de responder. Seu rosto estava pensativo. "Se houver, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, "então alguns feiticeiros desperdiçaram um grande esforço em suas buscas pela imortalidade".**

" **Essa não é realmente uma resposta", observou Harry. Ele já aprendeu a perceber esse tipo de coisa ao falar com o professor Quirrell.**

 **O professor Quirrell colocou a xícara de chá com um som pequeno e agudo em seu pires.** **"** **Alguns desses feiticeiros eram razoavelmente inteligentes, Sr. Potter, para que você considere que a existência de uma vida após a morte não é óbvia. Eu examinei o assunto sozinho. Houve muitas reivindicações do tipo que a esperança e o medo seriam esperados de produzir. Entre os relatórios cuja veracidade não está em dúvida, não há nada que não possa ser o resultado de mera magia. Existem certos dispositivos que se comunicam com os mortos, mas isso, eu suspeito, apenas projete uma imagem da mente do usuário, o resultado parece indistinguível da memória porque é memória. Os espíritos alegados não contam os segredos que eles conheciam na vida, nem poderiam ter aprendido após a morte, que não são conhecidos pelo detentor da mente -"**

" **É por isso que a Pedra da Ressurreição não é o artefato mágico mais valioso do mundo", disse Harry.**

" **Precisamente", disse o professor Quirrell, "embora eu não diria não para uma chance de tentar usá-la". Havia um sorriso seco e magro em seus lábios; e algo mais frio, mais distante, em seus olhos. "Você falou com Dumbledore disso também, eu acredito".**

 **Harry assentiu.**

 **As cortinas estavam assumindo um padrão fracamente azul, e um fraco traço de flocos de neve elaborados agora parecia estar se tornando visível na toalha de mesa. A voz do professor Quirrell parecia muito calma. "O diretor pode ser muito persuasivo, Sr. Potter. Espero que ele não o persuadiu".**

" **Até parece", disse Harry. "Não me enganou por um segundo".**

" **Eu deveria esperar que não", disse o professor Quirrell, ainda com aquele tom muito calmo. "Eu ficaria extremamente chateado de descobrir que o diretor havia convencido você a jogar sua vida fora em alguma trama tola dizendo que a morte é a próxima grande aventura".**

" **Eu não acho que o próprio diretor acredite, na verdade", disse Harry. Ele tomou um gole de seu próprio chá novamente.** **"** **Ele me perguntou o que eu poderia fazer com a eternidade, me deu a linha habitual sobre isso ser chato, e ele não parecia ver nenhum conflito entre isso e sua própria reivindicação de ter uma alma imortal. Na verdade, ele me deu uma longa palestra sobre o quão horrível era querer a imortalidade antes de reivindicar ter uma alma imortal. Não consigo visualizar exatamente o que deve estar acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça, mas eu não acho que ele realmente tivesse um modelo mental de si mesmo continuando para sempre na vida após a morte ... "**

 **A temperatura da sala parecia estar caindo.**

" **Você percebe", disse uma voz como gelo do outro lado da mesa, "que Dumbledore realmente não acredita enquanto fala. Não é que ele tenha comprometido seus princípios. É que ele nunca teve eles desde o início. Você já está se tornando cínico, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry deixou cair os olhos no copo de chá.** **"** **Um pouco", disse Harry a seu chá chinês, possivelmente, de alta qualidade, talvez ridiculamente caro.** **"** **Eu certamente estou ficando um pouco frustrado com ... o que quer que esteja acontecendo nas cabeças das pessoas".**

" **Sim", disse aquela voz gelada. "Eu também acho frustrante".**

" **Existe alguma maneira de fazer com que as pessoas não façam isso?"** **disse Harry para a xícara de chá.**

" **Existe de fato um certo feitiço útil que resolve o problema".**

 **Harry olhou esperançosamente para isso e viu um sorriso frio e perverso no rosto do Professor de Defesa.**

 **Então Harry conseguiu.** **"** **Quero dizer, além de Avada Kedavra".**

 **O professor de defesa riu. Harry não.**

" **De qualquer forma", Harry disse apressadamente: "Eu pensei o bastante rápido para não sugerir a ideia óbvia sobre a Pedra da Ressurreição na frente de Dumbledore. Você já viu uma pedra com uma linha, dentro de um círculo, dentro de um triângulo?"**

 **O arrepio da morte parecia recuar, dobrar em si mesmo, quando o professor Quirrell voltou ao normal. "Não que eu me lembre", disse o professor Quirrell depois de um tempo, um olhar franzido e pensativo no rosto. "Essa é a Pedra da Ressurreição?"**

 **Harry colocou sua xícara de chá e depois desenhou em seu pires o símbolo que ele havia visto no interior de sua capa. E antes que Harry pudesse tirar sua própria varinha para lançar o Feitiço de Levitação, o pires foi flutuando perpendicular a mesa em direção ao Professor Quirrell. Harry realmente queria aprender essas coisas sem varinha, mas, aparentemente, estava muito acima de seu currículo atual.**

 **O professor Quirrell estudou o prato de chá de Harry por um momento, então balançou a cabeça; e um momento depois, o pires foi voltando para Harry.**

 **Harry colocou a xícara de volta no pires, notando distraidamente enquanto fazia que o símbolo que ele desenhara desapareceu. "Se você vê uma pedra com esse símbolo", disse Harry, "e ela de fato fala com a vida após a morte, deixe-me saber. Tenho algumas perguntas para Merlim ou para quem esteve em Atlântida".**

" **Claro", disse o professor Quirrell. Então, o professor de defesa levantou a xícara de chá de novo e derrubou como se estivesse terminando o resto de o que estava lá. "Por sinal, Sr. Potter, receio que tenhamos que interromper a visita de hoje ao Beco Diagonal. Esperava que fosse... mas não dê importância. Fique entendido que há outra coisa que devo fazer esta tarde".**

 **Harry assentiu e terminou o seu próprio chá, depois se levantou de seu assento ao mesmo tempo que o professor Quirrell.**

" **Uma última pergunta", disse Harry, enquanto o casaco do professor Quirrell flutuou** **do porta casaco** **e foi flutuando em direção ao professor da Defesa.** **"** **A magia está solta no mundo, e eu não confio mais em minhas suposições tanto quanto eu uma vez acreditei. Então, em seu melhor palpite e sem qualquer pensamento ilusório, você acredita que há uma vida após a morte?"**

" **Se eu o fizesse, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell quando ele colocou** **o casaco,** **"** **ainda estaria aqui?"**


	41. Capítulo 40: Substituição Frontal

**Capítulo 40: Substituição Frontal**

 **O vento de janeiro uivou em torno das vastas paredes de pedra branca que demarcavam os limites materiais do castelo Hogwarts, sussurrando e assobiando em tons estranhos enquanto passava janelas fechadas e torres de pedra. A neve mais recente tinha sido destruída, mas manchas ocasionais de gelo derretido e re-congelado ainda estavam presas ao rosto de pedra e emitiam a luz solar refletida. À distância, deve ter parecido que Hogwarts estava piscando centenas de olhos.**

 **Uma rajada repentina fez Draco se encolher, e tentou, impossivelmente, pressionar seu corpo ainda mais perto da pedra, que sentia como gelo e cheirava a gelo. Um instinto completamente inútil parecia convencido de que ele estava prestes a ser empurrado da parede externa de Hogwarts e que a melhor maneira de evitar isso era se mexer em reflexos indefesos e possivelmente vomitar.**

 **Draco estava tentando muito** _ **não**_ **pensar nos seis andares** **de** **vazio embaixo dele, e concentrar-se, em vez disso, em como ele mataria Harry Potter.**

" **Você sabe, Sr. Malfoy", disse a jovem ao lado dele com uma voz conversa,** **"** **se um vidente me dissesse que algum dia eu estaria pendurada ao lado de um castelo pela ponta dos meus dedos, tentando não olhar para baixo ou pensar em quão alto minha mãe gritaria se ela me visse, eu não teria tido ideia de como isso aconteceria, exceto que seria culpa de** **Harry Potter".**

* * *

 _ **Mais cedo:**_

 **Os dois generais aliados se aproximaram do corpo de Longbottom, suas botas atingindo o chão em sincronia quase perfeita.**

 **Apenas um único soldado estava entre eles e Harry, um menino Sonserino chamado Samuel Clamons, cuja mão estava branca em torno de sua varinha para sustentar seu Muro Prismático. A respiração do garoto estava ofegante, mas seu rosto mostrou a mesma determinação fria que acendia os olhos de seu general, Harry Potter, que estava parado atrás do Muro Prismático no beco do corredor ao lado de uma janela aberta, com as mãos presas misteriosamente atrás de suas costas.**

 **A batalha foi ridiculamente difícil, pois o inimigo estava em número inferior de dois para um. Isso deveria ter sido fácil, o Exército Dragônico e o Regimento Radiante se juntaram facilmente nas sessões de treinamento, eles lutaram um com o outro o suficiente para se conhecer muito bem. O moral era alto, ambos os exércitos sabendo que desta vez eles não estavam apenas lutando para ganhar por si mesmos, mas lutando por um mundo livre de traidores. Apesar dos protestos surpreendidos de ambos os generais, os soldados do exército combinado insistiram em se chamar de Exergimento Dragiante de Dramione e produziram remendos para a insígnia de um rosto sorridente enrolado em chamas.**

 **Mas os soldados de Harry haviam enegrecido suas próprias insígnias - não parecia tinta, mais como se tivessem** _ **queimado**_ **parte de seus uniformes - e eles haviam lutado através dos níveis superiores de Hogwarts com uma fúria desesperada. A raiva fria que Draco às vezes viu em Harry pareceu escorrer em seus soldados, e eles lutaram como se não fosse apenas um** **jogo. E Harry tinha esvaziado todo o seu saco de truques, havia pequenas bolas de metal (Granger identificou-as como** **"** **esferas de rolamento") em pisos e escadas, tornando-os intransponíveis até serem limpos, apenas o exército de Harry já havia praticado coordenar o Feitiço de Levitação** **e eles podiam pilotar seus companheiros** _**sobre**_ **os obstáculos que haviam feito ...**

 **Você não poderia trazer dispositivos de fora do jogo, mas você poderia Transfigurar o que quisesse** _ **durante**_ **o jogo, desde que fosse seguro. E isso simplesmente não era** **justo quando você estava lutando contra um menino criado por cientistas, que conheciam coisas como esferas de rolamento e skates e cabos de bungee.**

 **E assim chegou a isso.**

 **Os sobreviventes das forças aliadas encurralaram os últimos restos do exército de Harry Potter em um corredor sem saída.**

 **Weasley e Vincent haviam pressionado** **Longbottom ao mesmo tempo, movendo-se juntos como praticaram por semanas em vez de horas, e de alguma forma Longbottom conseguiu esmagar os** _ **dois**_ **antes de se cair.**

 **E agora eram Draco e Granger e Padma e Samuel e Harry, e com pelo olhar de Samuel, seu Muro Prismático não poderia durar muito mais.**

 **Draco já havia apontado a varinha para Harry, esperando que o Muro Prismático caísse de sua própria vontade; Não havia necessidade de desperdiçar uma Maldição Quebra-Escudo com ele. Padma treinou sua própria varinha em Samuel, Granger levantou a dela contra Harry ...**

 **Harry ainda estava escondendo suas mãos atrás de suas costas, em vez de apontar sua varinha; e olhando para eles com um rosto que poderia ter sido esculpido do gelo.**

 **Pode ser um blefe. Provavelmente não era.**

 **Houve um breve e tenso silêncio.**

 **E então Harry falou.**

" **Eu sou o vilão agora", disse o jovem com frieza, "e se você acha que os bandidos são fáceis de derrotar, é melhor você pensar novamente. Me derrote quando estou lutando sério, e eu vou ficar derrotado, mas perca, e vamos fazer isso novamente a próxima vez".**

 **O menino trouxe as mãos para a frente, e Draco viu que Harry estava usando luvas estranhas, com um material peculiar e acinzentado na ponta dos dedos, e fivelas que colocavam as luvas firmemente em seus pulsos.**

 **Ao lado de Draco, a General Radiante engasgou, horrorizada; e Draco, sem sequer perguntar por que, disparou uma Maldição Quebra-Escudo.**

 **Samuel cambaleou, soltou um grito quando ele cambaleou, mas ele segurou o muro; e se Padma ou Granger disparassem agora, elas esgotariam suas próprias forças tão mal que poderiam perder.**

 _"_ _ **Harry!"**_ **Gritou Granger. "** _ **Você não pode estar**_ _**falando sério!"**_

 **Harry já estava em movimento.**

 **E quando ele abriu a janela aberta, sua voz fria disse: "Siga-me se você se atreve".**

* * *

 **O vento gelado uivava em torno deles.**

 **Os braços de Draco já começavam a sentir-se cansados.**

 **... Aconteceu que, ontem, Harry havia demonstrado cuidadosamente a Granger exatamente como transformar as luvas que ele estava vestindo, o que usava algo chamado 'gecko setae'; e como colar remendos transfigurados do mesmo material nos dedos dos pés; e Harry e Granger tiveram, em uma jogada infantil inocente, tentando andar pelas paredes e o teto um pouco.**

 **E, também ontem, Harry havia fornecido a Granger um total de exatamente duas doses de Poção de queda de penas para transportar na bolsa, "apenas no caso".**

 **Não é que Padma os teria seguido, de qualquer maneira.** _ **Ela**_ **não estava louca.**

 **Draco cuidadosamente descascou a mão direita, esticou-se o máximo que pôde e atirou-a novamente sobre a pedra. Ao lado dele, Granger fez o mesmo.**

 **Eles já haviam engolido a poção de queda de penas. Estava contornando as bordas das regras do jogo, mas a poção não seria ativada a menos que um deles caísse** **e, enquanto** _ **não**_ **caíam, não estavam usando o item.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava observando-os.**

 **Os dois estavam** _ **perfeitamente, completamente, totalmente seguros.**_

 **Harry Potter, por outro lado, ia morrer.**

" **Eu me pergunto por que Harry está fazendo isso", disse o General Granger em um tom reflexivo, enquanto ela lentamente tirava a ponta dos dedos de uma mão da parede com um som pegajoso estendido. Sua mão desabou novamente quase assim que foi levantada. "Eu vou ter que perguntar a ele depois que eu o matar".**

 **Foi incrível o quanto os dois estavam se tornando parecidos.**

 **Draco realmente não sentiu vontade de falar agora, mas ele conseguiu dizer, com os dentes cerrados: "Poderia ser vingança. Pelo encontro".**

" **Sério", disse Granger. "Depois de todo esse tempo".**

 **Slik. Plop.**

" **Que doce dele", disse Granger.**

 **Slik. Plop.**

" **Eu acho que vou encontrar uma maneira verdadeiramente romântica de agradecer", disse Granger.**

 **Slik. Plop.**

" **O que ele tem contra você?", Disse Granger.**

 **Slik. Plop.**

 **O vento uivava cortava em torno deles.**

* * *

 **Você poderia ter pensado que ficaria mais seguro ter terra debaixo de seus pés novamente.**

 **Mas se esse chão fosse um telhado inclinado telhado com ripas ásperas, que tinha muito mais gelo sobre ele do que os muros de pedra, e você estava correndo por ele com uma alta velocidade ...**

 **Então você estaria** _**tristemente enganado.**_

 _"_ _ **Luminos!"**_ **, Gritou Draco.**

 _"_ _ **Luminos!"**_ **, Gritou Granger.**

 _"_ _ **Luminos!"**_ **, Gritou Draco.**

 _"_ _ **Luminos!"**_ **, Gritou Granger.**

 **A figura distante estava esquivando-se e contorcendo enquanto corria, e nem um único tiro o atingiu, mas eles estavam ganhando.**

 **Até que Granger escorregou.**

 **Era inevitável, em retrospectiva, na vida real, você não conseguia** _ **realmente**_ **atravessar telhados inclinados com** **gelo em** **alta velocidade.**

 **E também inevitavelmente, porque aconteceu sem o menor pensamento, Draco girou e agarrou o braço direito de Granger, e ele a** _ **pegou**_ **, só que ela já estava muito desequilibrada, ela acabou** **caindo e puxando Draco com ela, tudo aconteceu tão rápido -**

 **Houve um impacto forte e doloroso, não apenas do peso de Draco atingindo a cobertura, mas também o peso de Granger, e se ela tivesse atingido um pouco mais perto da borda poderia ter estabilizado, mas em vez disso seu corpo voltou a inclinar-se e as pernas dela escorregaram fora do telhado e a outra mão agarrou freneticamente ...**

 **E foi assim que Draco acabou segurando o braço de Granger com um aperto forte, enquanto a outra mão apertava-se freneticamente na borda do telhado e os dedos dos sapatos de Draco cavaram na borda de um telhado.**

 _"_ _ **Hermione!"**_ **A voz de Harry gritou distante.**

" **Draco", sussurrou a voz de Granger, e Draco olhou para baixo.**

 **Isso pode ter sido um erro. Havia muito ar por baixo dela, nada além de ar, eles estavam na beira de um telhado que havia saltado do muro de pedra principal de Hogwarts.**

" **Ele vai vir me ajudar", sussurrou a garota,** **"** **mas primeiro ele acertará nós dois com Luminos, não há como ele não fazer isso. Você deve me deixar ir".**

 **Deveria ter sido a coisa mais fácil do mundo.**

 **Ela era apenas uma** **sangue-sujo, apenas uma** **sangue-sujo,** _ **apenas uma**_ _ **sangue-sujo!**_

 **Ela nem ficaria** _ **ferida!**_

 **... O cérebro de Draco não estava ouvindo nada que Draco estava falando agora.**

" **Faça isso", sussurrou Hermione Granger, com os olhos brilhando sem um único rastro de medo,** **"** **faça, Draco, faça, você pode vencê-lo, temos que ganhar Draco!"**

 **Havia um som de alguém correndo e estava se aproximando.**

 _ **Oh, seja racional ...**_

 **A voz na cabeça de Draco soou muito como Harry Potter ensinando lições.**

 **...** _ **você vai deixar o seu cérebro controlar**_ _ **a sua vida?**_

* * *

 _ **Consequências, 1:**_

 **Daphne Greengrass esforçou-se para manter-se calada, já que Millicent Bulstrode estava contando** **a história na sala comum das meninas da Sonserina** **(um aconchegante lugar nas masmorras que correm sob o lago Hogwarts, com peixes nadando em cada janela, e sofás em que você poderia se deitar se quisesse). Principalmente porque, na opinião de Daphne, já era uma história perfeitamente boa, sem todas as** _ **melhorias**_ **de Millicent.**

" **E então, o quê?" arqueou Flora e Hestia Carrow.**

" **O general Granger olhou para ele", disse Millicent drasticamente, "e ela disse: 'Draco! Você tem que me soltar! Não se preocupe comigo, Draco, eu prometo que vou ficar bem!', e o que você acha que Malfoy fez então?"**

" **Ele disse 'Nunca!'" Gritou Charlotte Wiland, "e continuou segurando, com mais força!"**

 **Todas as garotas ouvindo exceto Pansy Parkinson assentiram com a cabeça.**

" **Não!" disse Millicent. "Ele a deixou cair. E então ele saltou e atirou no general Potter. Fim."**

 **Houve uma pausa atordoada.**

" **Você não pode fazer isso!"** **disse Charlotte.**

" **Ela é uma sangue-ruim"** _**,**_ **disse Pansy, parecendo confusa. "É** _ **claro que**_ **ele soltou!"**

" **Bem, Malfoy não deveria ter agarrado ela em primeiro lugar, então!"** **disse Charlotte.** **"** **Mas uma vez que ele a agarrou, ele tinha que segurar, especialmente em frente à aproximação de uma desgraça!"** **Tracey Davis, sentada** **ao lado de Daphne, balançava a cabeça em firme acordo.**

" **Não vejo por que", disse Pansy.**

" **Isso é porque você não tem o menor senso de romance em você", disse Tracey.** **"** **Além disso, você não pode simplesmente deixar meninas cair. Um menino que deixaria cair uma garota assim ... ele deixaria cair qualquer um. Ele te deixaria cair, Pansy."**

" **O que você quer dizer com isso?", Disse Pansy.**

 **Daphne não conseguiu resistir mais.** **"** **Você sabe", Daphne disse com voz sombria,** **"** **você está tomando café da manhã um dia na nossa mesa, e a próxima coisa que você sabe, Malfoy soltou você e você está caindo do topo de Hogwarts! É isso mesmo!"**

" **Sim!" disse Charlotte. "Ele é alguém que derruba bruxas!"**

" **Você sabe por que a Atlântida caiu?"** **disse Tracey.** **"** **Porque alguém como Malfoy deixou cair, por isso!"**

 **Daphne baixou a voz.** **"** **Na verdade ... e se Malfoy é quem fez Hermione, quero dizer, a general Granger, escorregar em primeiro lugar? E se ele decidiu fazer todos os nacidos-trouxa escorregarem e cair?"**

" **Você quer dizer -?" engoliu Tracey.**

" **Exatamente!"** **Daphne disse dramaticamente.** **"** **E se Malfoy é - o herdeiro de Scorregadin?"**

" **O próximo Lorde da Queda!" disse Tracey.**

 **Que era uma linha muito boa para não contar para alguém, então, ao anoitecer, estava por toda Hogwarts e, na manhã seguinte, era a manchete** _ **do**_ _**Pasquim**_ **.**

* * *

 _ **Consequências, 2:**_

 **Hermione se certificou de que ela chegasse a sua sala de aula habitual agradavelmente cedo naquela noite, apenas para que ela estivesse sozinha, em uma cadeira, lendo um livro pacificamente, quando Harry chegasse lá.**

 **Se houvesse algum jeito de abrir uma porta para se desculpar apologeticamente, era assim que a porta estava rangendo.**

" **Hum", disse a voz de Harry Potter.**

 **Hermione continuou lendo.**

" **Eu estou, me sentindo meio mal, não queria que você realmente caísse do telhado ou qualquer coisa ..."**

 **Tinha sido uma experiência bastante divertida, na verdade.**

" **Eu, ah ... Eu não tenho muita experiência pedindo desculpas, vou cair de joelhos se quiser, ou comprar algo caro, Hermione, eu não sei como me desculpar por isso, o que posso fazer? Apenas me diga?"**

 **Ela continuou lendo o livro em silêncio.**

 **Não era como se** _ **ela**_ **tivesse alguma ideia** **de como Harry poderia se desculpar, também.**

 **Agora, ela estava apenas sentindo uma espécie de curiosidade estranha quanto ao que aconteceria se ela continuasse lendo o livro por um tempo.**


	42. Capítulo 41: Coragem

**Capítulo 41: Coragem**

 **"** _ **Romântico?"**_ **Hermione disse.** **"** **Ambos são meninos!"**

" **Uau", Daphne disse, parecendo um pouco chocado. "Você quer dizer que os trouxas realmente odeiam isso? Eu pensei que era apenas algo que os Comensais da Morte inventaram".**

" **Não", disse uma garota da Sonserina mais velha que Hermione não reconheceu, "é verdade, eles têm que se casar em segredo, e se eles são descobertos, eles são queimados na estaca juntos. E se você é uma menina que pensa que é romântico, eles também queimam você".**

" **Isso não pode estar certo!"** **Discordou** **uma menina da Grifinória, enquanto Hermione ainda estava tentando resolver o que dizer quanto a isso.** **"** **Não haveria nenhuma garota trouxa viva!"**

 **Ela continuou lendo calmamente, e Harry Potter continuou tentando se desculpar, e logo aconteceu** **à** **Hermione que Harry percebeu, possivelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, que tinha feito algo irritante; e que Harry, definitivamente pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava** _ **aterrorizado**_ **por ter perdido sua amiga; e ela começou a sentir-se:** **(a) culpada e (b) preocupada com a direção que as ofertas cada vez mais desesperadas de Harry iriam. Mas ela ainda não tinha ideia** **de que tipo de desculpas era apropriada, então ela disse que as meninas da** **Corvinal** **deveriam votar nela - e desta vez ela não corrigiria o resultado, embora ela não mencionasse essa parte - a que Harry concordou de imediato.**

 **No dia seguinte, praticamente todas as garotas da Corvinal com mais de treze anos votaram para que Draco soltasse Harry.**

 **Hermione sentiu-se um pouco decepcionada, era tão simples, embora obviamente fosse justo.**

 **No entanto, agora mesmo, ao lado das grandes portas do castelo, entre metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, Hermione estava começando a suspeitar que haviam** _ **coisas**_ **acontecendo aqui que ela não entendia** **e que ela desesperadamente esperava que nenhum dos seus colegas generais ouvisse** **sobre.**

* * *

 **Você não podia realmente ver os detalhes de lá, apenas o fato geral de haver um mar de faces femininas expectantes.**

" **Você não tem ideia do que se trata, não é?", disse Draco, parecendo se divertir.**

 **Harry tinha lido uma quantidade razoável de livros que ele não devia ler, sem mencionar algumas manchetes do** _ **Pasquim**_ **.**

" **Menino-que-Sobreviveu deixa Draco Malfoy grávido?" disse Harry.**

" **Tudo bem, você sabe do que se trata", disse Draco. "Eu pensei que os trouxas odiassem isso?"**

" **Apenas os idiotas", disse Harry.** **"** **Mas, hum, não somos, uh, um pouco jovem?"**

" **Não é muito** _ **jovem**_ **para elas"** _ **,**_ **disse Draco. Ele bufou. "** _ **Meninas!"**_

 **Caminharam silenciosamente em direção à borda do telhado.**

" **Então** ** _eu_** **estou fazendo isso para me vingar de você", disse Draco,** **"** **mas por que você está fazendo isso?"**

 **A mente de Harry fez um cálculo relâmpago, pesando os fatores, se era muito cedo ...**

" **Honestamente?"** **disse Harry.** **"** **Porque eu pretendia que ela subisse as paredes congeladas, mas não queria que ela caísse do telhado. E, hum, eu me senti realmente horrível com isso. Quero dizer, acho que eu realmente comecei a ver ela como minha rival amigável depois de um tempo. Então, isso é uma verdadeira desculpa para ela, não uma trama ou nada do tipo".**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **Então -**

" **Sim", disse Draco. "Compreendo."**

 **Harry não sorriu. Poderia ter sido a mais difícil não-mentira de sua vida.**

 **Draco olhou para a borda do telhado e fez uma careta. "Isso vai ser muito mais difícil de fazer de propósito do que por acidente, não é".**

* * *

 **A outra mão de Harry segurou o teto em um aperto reflexivamente aterrorizado, os dedos brancos na pedra fria e dura.**

 **Você poderia saber com sua mente consciente que você tinha bebido a poção de queda de penas. Entender isso com sua mente inconsciente era outro assunto inteiramente.**

 **Era tão assustador quanto Harry pensou que poderia ter sido para Hermione, o que era justo.**

" **Draco", disse Harry, controlando sua voz não era fácil, mas as garotas da Corvinal lhes deram um roteiro: "Você tem que me deixar ir!"**

" **OK!" disse Draco e soltou o braço de Harry.**

 **A outra mão de Harry escorria para a borda, e então, sem tomar nenhuma decisão, seus dedos falharam e Harry caiu.**

 **Houve um breve momento em que o estômago de Harry tentou pular em sua garganta, e seu corpo tentou desesperadamente se orientar na ausência de qualquer maneira possível de fazê-lo.**

 **Houve um breve momento em que Harry conseguiu sentir a poção de queda de penas, começando a retardá-lo, uma espécie de sensação de amortecimento.**

 **E então, algo** _ **puxou**_ **Harry e ele acelerou para baixo novamente** _ **mais rápido do que a gravidade -**_

 **A boca de Harry já havia aberto e começou a gritar enquanto parte de seu cérebro tentava pensar em algo criativo que ele podia fazer, parte de seu cérebro tentava calcular quanto tempo ele tinha para ser criativo e uma minúscula parte do cérebro percebeu que ele nem mesmo ia terminar o cálculo do tempo restante antes de chegar no chão -**

* * *

 **Harry estava tentando desesperadamente controlar sua hiperventilação, e não estava ajudando-o ouvir todas as garotas que estavam gritando, agora deitadas em pilhas no chão e entre si.**

" **Bom céu", disse o homem desconhecido, que usava roupas de aparência velha e tinha o rosto fraco cheio de cicatrizes, que segurava Harry em seus braços. "De todas as maneiras que eu imaginei que possamos nos encontrar novamente algum dia, não esperava que fosse você cair do céu".**

 **Harry lembrou-se da última coisa que ele viu, o corpo caindo e conseguiu engasgar, "Professor ... Quirrell ..."**

" **Ele ficará bem depois de algumas horas", disse o homem desconhecido segurando Harry.** **"** **Ele está apenas exausto. Eu não teria pensado que era possível ... ele deve ter derrubado duzentos estudantes apenas para se certificar de que ele conseguiu pegar quem estava encantando você ..."**

 **Gentilmente, o homem ajustou Harry no chão, apoiando-o enquanto isso.**

 **Harry cuidadosamente equilibrou-se e assentiu com a cabeça para o homem.**

 **Ele soltou, e Harry rapidamente caiu.**

 **O homem o ajudou a se levantar de novo. Certificou-se, em todos os momentos, de estar entre Harry e as meninas que agora se levantavam do chão, sua cabeça constantemente olhando em toda direção.**

" **Harry", o homem falou em voz baixa, e muito sério, "você tem alguma ideia de quais dessas garotas podem querer matar você?"**

" **Não foi assassinato", disse uma voz tensa. "Apenas estupidez".**

 **Desta vez, era o homem desconhecido que parecia quase cair, um enorme choque em seu rosto.**

 **O professor Quirrell já estava sentado de onde ele caíra na grama.**

" **Bons céus!" ofegou o homem. "Você não deveria estar -"**

" **Sr. Lupin, suas preocupações são mal colocadas. Nenhum mago, por mais poderoso que seja, molda esse encanto pela força sozinho. Você deve fazê-lo por ser eficiente"** _ **.**_

 **O professor Quirrell não se levantou, no entanto.**

" **Obrigado", sussurrou Harry. E então, "Obrigado", para o homem de pé ao lado dele também.**

" **O que aconteceu?" disse o homem.**

" **Eu deveria ter previsto isso", disse o professor Quirrell, com desaprovação nítida na voz. "Algumas meninas tentaram convocar o Sr. Potter para os seus próprios braços, em particular. Individualmente, suponho, todas pensaram que estavam sendo gentis".**

 **Oh.**

" **Considere uma lição de preparação, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell.** **"** **Se eu não tivesse insistido em que existisse mais de uma testemunha adulta para este pequeno evento, e que nós dois estivéssemos com nossas varinhas, o Sr. Lupin não estaria disponível para retardar sua queda depois, e você teria ficado gravemente ferido."**

 _"_ _ **Quirrell!"**_ **, Disse o homem - o Sr. Lupin, aparentemente.** **"** **Você não deve dizer essas coisas ao menino!"**

" **Quem é ..." Harry começou a dizer.**

" **A única outra pessoa que estava disponível para assistir, além de mim", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu apresento você para Remus Lupin, que está aqui temporariamente para instruir estudantes no Feitiço de Patronus. Embora me tenha sido dito que vocês dois já se conheceram".**

 **Harry estudou o homem, intrigado. Ele deveria ter lembrado daquele rosto fracamente cicatrizado, daquele sorriso estranho e gentil.**

" **Onde nos conhecemos?" disse Harry.**

" **Em Godric's Hollow", disse o homem. "Eu troquei várias fraldas".**

* * *

 **O escritório temporário do Sr. Lupin era uma pequena sala de pedra com uma pequena mesa de madeira, e Harry não conseguia ver nada do que o Sr. Lupin estava sentado, sugerindo que era um banquinho pequeno, como aquele na frente de sua mesa. Harry adivinhou que o Sr. Lupin não estaria em Hogwarts por muito tempo, ou usaria muito esse escritório, e então ele disse aos elfos domésticos** **que não desperdiçassem o esforço. Dizia** **algo sobre uma pessoa quando** **ela** **tentava** **não incomodar os elfos domésticos. Especificamente quando disse que ele não havia sido classificado na Lufa-lufa** **já que, para o melhor conhecimento de Harry, Hermione era a única não-Lufa-lufa** **que se preocupava com a incomodação de elfos domésticos. (O próprio Harry pensava** **que ela era** **um tanto idiota. Quem criou elfos domésticos em primeiro lugar tinha sido incrivelmente malvado, obviamente, mas isso não significava que Hermione estava fazendo a coisa certa** _ **agora**_ **, negando aos seres sentientes** **o trabalho que eles tinham sido moldados para aproveitar.)**

" **Por favor, sente-se, Harry", disse o homem calmamente. Suas vestes formais eram de baixa qualidade, não muito esfarrapadas, mas visivelmente gastas pela passagem do tempo, de modo que os simples encantos de reparação não pudessem consertar;** _ **Pobre**_ **foi a palavra que veio à mente. E, apesar disso, de alguma forma, havia uma dignidade sobre ele que não poderia ter sido obtida com vestes finas e caras, que não teria** _ **combinado**_ **com roupões finos, que era propriedade exclusiva da pobreza. Harry tinha** _ **ouvido falar**_ **de humildade, mas ele nunca tinha visto o artigo** **verdadeiro antes - apenas a modéstia satisfeita das pessoas que achavam que era parte de seu estilo e queria que você percebesse.**

 **Harry sentou-se no pequeno tamborete de madeira na frente da escrivaninha curta do Sr. Lupin.**

" **Obrigado por vir", disse o homem.**

" **Não, obrigado por me salvar", disse Harry. "Deixe-me saber se você alguma vez precisa de algo impossível."**

 **O homem parecia hesitar. "Harry, posso ... fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"**

" **Você pode perguntar, certamente", disse Harry. "Eu também tenho muitas perguntas para você".**

 **O Sr. Lupin assentiu. "Harry, seus padrinhos estão te tratando bem?"**

" **Meus** ** _pais_** **"** **, disse Harry.** **"** **Eu tenho quatro. Michael, James, Petunia e Lily".**

" **Ah", disse o Sr. Lupin. E então, "Ah" novamente. Ele parecia estar piscando bastante. "Eu ... isso é bom de ouvir, Harry, Dumbledore não falou a ninguém de onde você estava ... Eu estava com medo que ele pensasse que você deveria ter padrinhos perversos, ou algum ..."**

 **Harry não tinha certeza de que a preocupação do Sr. Lupin tinha sido mal colocada, considerando seu próprio primeiro encontro com Dumbledore; mas tudo acabou bem, então ele não disse nada.** **"** **E os meus ..."** **Harry procurou uma palavra que não os colocasse** **mais alto nem** **mais baixos ... "** _ **outros**_ **pais? Quero saber** **tudo sobre eles, se possível** **"** **.**

" **Um pedido difícil", disse Lupin. Ele limpou uma mão na testa dele. "Bem, vamos começar no início. Quando você nasceu, James estava tão feliz que ele não conseguia tocar sua varinha sem emitir uma rajada de luzes de ouro brilhante, durante uma semana inteira. E mesmo depois disso, sempre que ele o abraçava ou via Lily segurando você, ou simplesmente pensava em você, aconteceria novamente -"**

* * *

 **De vez em quando, Harry olhava para o relógio e via que haviam passado mais trinta minutos. Ele sentiu-se um pouco mal por fazer Remus perder o jantar, especialmente porque o próprio Harry acabaria por voltar às 19 horas mais tarde, mas isso não era suficiente para parar qualquer um deles.**

 **Finalmente Harry criou coragem suficiente para fazer a pergunta crítica, enquanto Remus estava no meio de um discurso prolongado sobre as maravilhas do Quadribol de James que Harry não conseguiu encontrar o coração para esfoliar mais diretamente.**

" **E foi quando", disse Remus, seus olhos brilhando intensamente,** **"** **James puxou um mergulho Mulhanney Triplo reverso com um backspin extra! Toda a multidão ficou selvagem, mesmo alguns dos Lufa-lufas estavam torcendo".**

 _ **Eu acho que você tinha que estar lá,**_ **pensou Harry - não que isso fosse ajudar** **de qualquer maneira - e disse:** **"** **Sr. Lupin?"**

 **Algo sobre a voz de Harry deve ter atingido o homem, porque ele parou no meio da frase.**

" **O meu pai era um valentão?" disse Harry.**

 **Remus olhou para Harry por um longo momento. "Por um tempo", disse Remus. "Ele amadureceu um tempo depois. Onde você ouviu isso?"**

 **Harry não respondeu, ele estava tentando pensar em algo verdadeiro para dizer que desviaria a suspeita, mas ele não pensou rápido o suficiente.**

" **Não importa", disse Remus, e suspirou. "Eu posso adivinhar quem". O rosto fracamente cicatrizado estava comprimido com desaprovação. "O que dizer -"**

" **O meu pai teve circunstâncias atenuantes?"** **Harry disse.** **"** **Relacionamento familiar** **problemático, ou algo assim? Ou ele estava apenas ... sendo naturalmente desagradável?"** _**Frio?**_

 **A mão de Remus varreu o cabelo, o primeiro gesto nervoso que Harry tinha visto dele. "Harry", disse Remus, "você não pode julgar seu pai pelo que ele fez quando jovem".**

" **Eu sou jovem", disse Harry,** **"** **e eu** _ **me**_ **j** **ulgo"** _ **.**_

 **Remus piscou duas vezes nisso.**

" **Eu quero saber** _ **por quê**_ **"** **, disse Harry.** **"** **Eu quero entender, porque para mim, parece que não há nenhuma desculpa possível para isso". Voz tremendo um pouco.** **"** **Por favor, me diga o que você sabe sobre por que ele fez isso, mesmo que não pareça legal".** _ **Para que**_ _ **eu não caia**_ _ **na mesma armadilha, seja lá qual**_ _ **for.**_

" **Era o que se fazia se estivesse na Grifinória", disse Remus, devagar, com relutância.** **"** **E ... Eu não pensei então, naquela época pensei que era o contrário, mas ... poderia ter sido Black quem influenciou James, realmente ... Black queria tanto mostrar a todos que Ele estava contra Sonserina, você vê, todos queríamos acreditar que o sangue não ditava o destino -".**

* * *

" **Não, Harry", disse Remus. "Eu não sei por que Black foi atrás de Peter em vez de correr. Era como se Black estivesse fazendo tragédia por causa da tragédia naquele dia". A voz do homem estava instável. "Não havia nenhum sinal, nenhum aviso, todos pensávamos – e pensar que ele seria -" a voz de Remus cortou.**

 **Harry estava chorando, ele não podia evitar isso, doeu pior ouvir isso de Remus do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já se sentiu. Harry perdeu dois pais que ele não lembrava, só sabia das histórias. Remus Lupin perdeu os quatro melhores amigos em menos de vinte e quatro horas; e para a perda de seu último amigo, Peter Pettigrew, não havia nenhum motivo.**

" **Às vezes ainda dói pensar nele em Azkaban", Remus terminou, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Estou contente, Harry, de que os Comensais da Morte não são permitidos visitantes. Isso significa que eu não tenho que sentir vergonha de não ir".**

 **Harry teve que engolir várias vezes antes de poder falar. "Você pode me falar sobre Peter Pettigrew? Ele era amigo do meu pai, e parece - que eu deveria saber, que eu deveria me lembrar -"**

 **Remus assentiu com a cabeça, a água brilhando em seus próprios olhos agora.** **"** **Eu acho, Harry, que, se Peter soubesse que isso iria acabar assim", a voz do homem engasgou. "Peter tinha mais medo do Senhor das Trevas do que qualquer um de nós, e se ele soubesse que iria acabar assim, eu não acho que ele teria feito isso. Mas Peter sabia do** _ **risco**_ **, Harry, ele sabia que o risco era Real, que isso** _ **poderia**_ **acontecer e, no entanto, ele permaneceu ao lado de James e Lily. Ao longo de Hogwarts, eu me perguntava por que Peter não tinha sido classificado na** **Sonserina, ou talvez na Corvinal, porque Peter adorava** **segredos, ele não podia resistir a eles, ele descobriria coisas sobre pessoas, as coisas que eles queriam que permanecessem** **escondidas -" Um breve olhar irritado cruzou o rosto de Remus. "Mas ele não** _ **usou**_ **esses segredos, Harry. Ele só queria saber. E então a sombra do Senhor das Trevas caiu sobre tudo, e Peter ficou perto de James e Lily e usou seus talentos, e eu entendi por que o Chapéu o** **enviou para Grifinória." A voz de Remus era feroz agora e orgulhosa. "É** _ **fácil**_ **manter seus amigos se você é um herói como Godric, ousado e forte como as pessoas acreditam que os Grifinórios** **deveriam ser. Mas se Peter tivesse mais medo do que qualquer um de nós, isso também não o torna o mais corajoso?"**

" **Sim, faz", disse Harry. Sua própria voz estava tão sufocada que ele quase não conseguia falar. "Se você pudesse, Sr. Lupin, se você tiver tempo, há alguém que eu acho que deveria ouvir a história de Peter Pettigrew, um estudante da Lufa-lufa do primeiro ano, chamado Neville Longbottom".**

" **O menino de Alice e Frank", disse Remus, sua voz ficou triste. "Entendo. Não é uma história feliz, Harry, mas posso conta-la novamente, se você acha que isso irá ajudá-lo".**

 **Harry assentiu.**

 **Um breve silêncio caiu.**

" **Black tinha** _ **algum**_ **negócio inacabado com Peter Pettigrew?"** **Harry disse. "** _ **Qualquer coisa**_ **que o fizesse procurar o Sr. Pettigrew, mesmo que não fosse um assunto de matança? Como um segredo, o Sr. Pettigrew sabia, que Black queria conhecer por** **si próprio ou queria matá-lo para se esconder?"**

 **Algo brilhou nos olhos de Remus, mas o homem mais velho sacudiu a cabeça e disse: "Na verdade não."**

" **Isso significa que há algo", disse Harry.**

 **Esse sorriso irônico apareceu novamente sob o bigode de sal e pimenta. "Você tem um pouco de Peter em você mesmo, eu vejo. Mas não é importante, Harry".**

" **Eu sou um Corvinal, eu não** ** _devo_** **resistir à tentação de segredos."** **E Harry disse mais seriamente "se valeu a pena para** **Black, não posso deixar de pensar que isso possa importar".**

 **Remus parecia bastante desconfortável. "Suponho que eu poderia te dizer quando você for mais velho, mas, mesmo assim, Harry, não é importante! Apenas algo dos dias escolares".**

 **Harry não poderia colocar o dedo exatamente no que entregou; Poderia ter sido algo sobre o tom exato do nervosismo na voz de Remus, ou a forma como o homem havia dito** _ **quando você for**_ _ **mais velho**_ **, que provocou o súbito salto da intuição de Harry ...**

" **Na verdade", disse Harry, "acho que já adivinhei, desculpe".**

 **Remus levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você já adivinhou?" Ele parecia um pouco cético.**

" **Eles eram amantes, não eram?"**

 **Houve uma pausa estranha.**

 **Remus deu um aceno lento e grave.**

" **Uma vez", disse Remus. "Há muito tempo. Um caso triste, que terminou em uma grande tragédia, ou assim parecia quando éramos jovens". A confusão infeliz era clara em seu rosto. "Mas eu pensei que esse assunto havia sido encerrado e enterrado sob a amizade adulta, até o dia em que Black matou Peter".**


	43. Capítulo 42: Humanismo, Pt 1

**Capítulo 42: Humanismo, Pt 1**

 **O sol gentil de janeiro brilhava nos campos frios de Hogwarts.**

 **Para alguns dos alunos era uma hora de estudo, e outros haviam sido deixados fora da aula. Os primeiros anos que se inscreveram para isso estavam praticando um certo feitiço, um feitiço que era mais vantajosamente aprendido ao ar livre, sob o sol brilhante e um céu azul claro, ao invés de dentro dos confins de qualquer sala de aula. Cookies e limonada também foram considerados úteis.**

 **Os primeiros gestos do feitiço eram complexos e precisos; você precisava torcer sua varinha uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e quatro vezes com pequenas inclinações exatamente nos ângulos relativos corretos, deslocar seu dedo indicador e o polegar distâncias exatas ...**

 **O Ministério pensou que isso significava que era inútil tentar ensinar a qualquer um o feitiço antes do quinto ano. Houve alguns casos conhecidos de crianças mais jovens aprendendo ele, e isso foi descartado como "gênio".**

 **Talvez não tenha sido uma maneira muito educada de colocar isso, mas Harry estava começando a ver por que o professor Quirrell havia afirmado que o Comitê de Curriculum do Ministério teria sido de maior benefício para a magia se eles tivessem sido usados como aterro sanitário.**

 **Então, os gestos eram complicados e delicados. Isso não impedia que você aprendesse quando tinha onze anos. Isso significava que você precisava ser extremamente cuidadoso e praticar cada parte por muito mais do que o habitual, só isso.**

 **A maioria dos encantos que só poderiam ser aprendidos por estudantes mais velhos eram assim porque exigiam mais força de magia do que qualquer jovem estudante poderia** **reunir. Mas o Feitiço de Patronus** _ **não era**_ **assim, não era difícil porque precisava de muita magia, era difícil, porque demandava** _**mais do**_ **que mera magia.**

 **Precisava dos sentimentos calorosos e felizes que você manteve perto em seu coração, as memórias amorosas, um tipo diferente de força que você não precisava para os feitiços comuns.**

 **Harry torceu a varinha uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e quatro vezes, deslocou os dedos exatamente nas distâncias corretas ...**

 _"_ _ **Boa sorte na escola, Harry. Você acha que eu comprei livros suficientes?"**_

 _"_ _ **Você nunca pode ter livros suficientes ... mas você certamente tentou, foi uma tentativa realmente, realmente, muito boa ..."**_

 **Isso trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dele, a primeira vez que Harry se lembrou e tentou colocá-lo no feitiço.**

 **Harry trouxe a varinha para cima e para trás e brandiu, um gesto que não precisava ser preciso, apenas ousado e desafiador.**

 _"_ _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_ **, Gritou Harry.**

 **Nada aconteceu.**

 **Nem um único piscar de luz.**

 **Quando Harry olhou para cima, Remus Lupin ainda estava estudando a varinha, um olhar bastante perturbado em seu rosto fraco e cicatrizado.**

 **Finalmente, Remus sacudiu a cabeça. "Desculpe, Harry", disse o homem calmamente. "Seu movimento de varinha estava exatamente certo".**

 **E também não havia um piscar de luz em qualquer outro lugar, porque todos os outros primeiros anos que deveriam estar praticando seus encantos de Patronus já estavam olhando pelos cantos de** **seus olhos para Harry.**

 **As lágrimas ameaçavam voltar aos olhos de Harry, e não eram lágrimas felizes. De todas as coisas, de todas as coisas, Harry nunca tinha esperado isso.**

 **Havia algo horrivelmente humilhante sobre ser informado de que você não estava feliz o suficiente.**

 **O que Anthony Goldstein tem dentro dele que Harry não tinha, que fez a varinha de Anthony brilhar com aquela luz brilhante?**

 **Anthony também ama seu próprio pai?**

" **Que pensamento você estava usando para lançar o Patrono?" disse Remus.**

" **Meu pai", Harry disse, sua voz tremendo. "Eu pedi-lhe para me comprar alguns livros antes de chegar a Hogwarts, e ele fez, e eles eram caros, e então ele me perguntou se eles eram suficientes -"**

 **Harry não tentou explicar o lema da família Verres.**

" **Descanse um pouco antes de tentar um pensamento diferente, Harry", disse Remus. Ele gesticulou para onde alguns outros estudantes estavam sentados no chão, parecendo decepcionado ou envergonhado ou arrependido. "Você não será capaz de lançar um Encanto de Patronus enquanto você está com vergonha de não ser suficientemente grato". Havia uma gentil compaixão na voz do Sr. Lupin, e por um momento, Harry sentiu vontade de bater em algo.**

 **Em vez disso, Harry se virou e seguiu para onde as outras falhas estavam sentadas. Os outros estudantes, cujo trabalho de varinha também tinha sido proclamado perfeito, e que agora deveriam estar procurando por pensamentos mais felizes; Pela aparência deles, eles não estavam fazendo muito progresso. Havia muitas vestes lá aparadas em azul escuro, e um punhado de vermelho e uma única menina Lufa-lufa que ainda estava chorando. Os Sonserinos nem sequer tinham se incomodado em aparecer, exceto por Daphne Greengrass e Tracey Davis, que ainda estavam tentando aprender os gestos.**

 **Harry caiu sobre a grama fria e morta do inverno, ao lado do aluno cujo fracasso o surpreendeu mais.**

" **Então você também não pode fazer isso", disse Hermione. Ela fugiu do campo de início, mas ela voltou depois disso, e você teria que olhar atentamente para seus olhos vermelhos para ver que ela estava chorando.**

" **Eu", disse Harry** **"** **Eu, eu provavelmente me sentiria muito pior sobre isso se você não tivesse falhado, você é a pessoa mais bondosa, pelo que eu sei, que eu já conheci, Hermione, e se você também não pode fazê-lo, significa que ainda posso ser, que eu seja bom ..."**

" **Eu deveria ter ido para a Grifinória", sussurrou Hermione. Ela piscou várias vezes, mas ela não limpou os olhos.**

* * *

 **O menino e a menina caminharam para a frente juntos, definitivamente não segurando a mão um do outro, mas cada um tirando uma espécie de força da presença do outro, algo que os deixou ignorar os sussurros de seus companheiros de ano, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor se aproximando das grandes portas de Hogwarts.**

 **Harry não conseguiu lançar o Encanto de Patronus, independentemente do pensamento feliz que ele tentou. As pessoas não pareciam surpresas com isso, o que tornava** **ainda pior. Hermione também não conseguiu fazer-lo. As pessoas ficaram** _ **muito**_ **surpresas com isso, e Harry a viu começar a ter os mesmos olhares paralelos que ele. Os outros Corvinais,** **que haviam falhado não estavam recebendo esses olhares. Mas Hermione era o General Radiante, e seus fãs a estavam tratando como se ela tivesse falhado com eles, de alguma forma, como se ela tivesse traído uma promessa que ela nunca havia feito.**

 **Os dois haviam ido à biblioteca para pesquisar o encanto de Patronus, que era a maneira de lidar com a angústia de Hermione, como às vezes também era de Harry. Estude, aprenda, tente entender** _ **por que ...**_

 **Os livros confirmaram o que o diretor havia dito a Harry; muitas vezes, feiticeiros que não podiam lançar o Feitiço de** **Patronus na prática seriam capazes de fazê-lo na presença de um Dementador real, passando do fracasso plano todo o caminho para um Patrono corpóreo completo. Defanava** **toda lógica, a aura de medo do Dementador deveria tornar mais** _ **difícil**_ **exercer um pensamento feliz; mas era assim.**

 **Então, os dois iriam ambos realizar uma última tentativa, não havia nenhuma maneira que eles não aproveitariam essa oportunidade.**

 **Foi o dia em que o dementador chegou a Hogwarts.**

 **Mais cedo, Harry tinha destransfigurado a rocha de seu pai de onde geralmente descansava em seu anel mindinho sob a forma de um pequeno diamante e colocou a enorme pedra cinzenta de volta na bolsa. Apenas no caso de a magia de Harry falhar inteiramente, enquanto confrontava a mais sombria de todas as criaturas.**

 **Harry já havia começado a se sentir pessimista, e ele ainda nem estava na frente de um dementador.**

" **Aposto que você pode executar o Patrono e eu não posso", disse Harry em um sussurro. "Eu aposto que é o que acontece".**

" **Eu senti como se estivesse errado", Hermione disse, sua voz ainda mais tranquila do que a dele. "Eu tentei isso esta manhã e eu percebi. Quando eu estava fazendo a estacada no final, mesmo antes de eu dizer as palavras, senti como se o feitiço estivesse errado".**

 **Harry não disse nada. Ele sentiu o mesmo, desde o início, embora tenha tomado outras cinco tentativas usando outros cinco pensamentos felizes antes de poder reconhecer isso a si mesmo. Toda vez que ele tentava brandir sua varinha, sentia-se oco; O feitiço que ele estava tentando aprender não lhe cabia.**

" **Não significa que vamos ser Magos Negros", disse Harry. "Muitas pessoas que não podem lançar o Patrono não são Bruxos das trevas. Godric Gryffindor não era um Bruxo das Trevas ..."**

 **Godric tinha derrotado Lordes das Trevas, lutou para proteger os plebeus de Casas Nobres e trouxas de feiticeiros. Ele tinha muitos amigos de verdade, e perdeu não mais do que metade deles em uma boa causa ou outra. Ele ouviu os gritos dos feridos, nos exércitos que ele criou para defender o inocente; jovens feiticeiros de coragem reagiram a seus apelos, e ele os enterrou depois. Até que finalmente, quando sua feitiçaria começara a falhá-lo em sua idade avançada, ele reuniu os outros três feiticeiros mais poderosos de sua era para levantar Hogwarts do chão nu; A única grande conquista do nome de Godric que não era sobre a guerra, qualquer tipo de guerra, não importa o quão justa. Foi Salazar, e não Godric, que ensinou a primeira classe de Hogwarts em Magia de Batalha. Godric ensinou a primeira classe de Hogwarts em Herbologia, as mágicas da vida em crescimento verde.**

 **Até o seu último dia, ele nunca foi capaz de lançar o Feitiço de Patronus.**

 **Godric Gryffindor tinha sido um homem bom, não um feliz.**

 **Harry não acreditava em angústia, ele não podia suportar ler sobre heróis chorões, ele sabia que um bilhão de outras pessoas no mundo teriam dado algo para trocar lugares com ele e ...**

 **E em seu leito de morte, Godric havia dito a Helga (porque Salazar o abandonara, e Rowena passou antes) que ele não se arrependia** **disso, e ele** _ **não**_ **estava alertando seus alunos para que não seguissem seus passos, ninguém** _ **jamais**_ **deveria dizer** **que ele disse a alguém que não seguisse seus passos. Se tinha** **sido o caminho certo para** _ **ele**_ **, então ele não faria a ninguém escolher erroneamente, nem mesmo o estudante mais novo em Hogwarts. E, no entanto, para aqueles que seguiram seus passos, ele esperava que eles se lembrassem de que Gryffindor havia dito a sua casa que estava certo para eles serem mais felizes do que ele. Que vermelho e ouro seriam cores brilhantes e quentes, de agora em diante.**

 **E Helga tinha prometido a ele, chorando, que, quando fosse diretora, ela se asseguraria disso.**

 **Depois Godric morreu e não deixou nenhum fantasma atrás dele; e Harry empurrou o livro de volta para Hermione e se afastou um pouco, então ela não o veria chorando.**

 **Você não pensaria que um livro com um título inocente como "O Feitiço de Patronus: Feiticeiros que Podiam e que Não Podiam" seria o livro mais triste que Harry já havia lido.**

 **Harry ...**

 **Harry não queria isso.**

 **Estar nesse livro.**

 **Harry não queria isso.**

 **O resto da escola pareceu pensar que** _ **não Patronus**_ **significava** _ **Pessoa Ruim,**_ **simples e direto. De alguma forma, o fato de que Godric Gryffindor também não tinha sido capaz de lançar o Patrono** **parecia não importar. Talvez as pessoas não tenham falado sobre isso para respeitar seu último desejo, Fred e George provavelmente não sabiam e Harry certamente não estava prestes a contar. Ou talvez as outras falhas não mencionassem porque era menos vergonhoso, a menor perda de orgulho e status, para ser pensado sombrio e não infeliz.**

 **Harry viu que Hermione, ao lado dele, piscava fortemente; e ele se perguntou se ela estava pensando em Rowena Ravenclaw, que também amava livros.**

" **Tudo bem", sussurrou Harry. "Pensamentos mais felizes. Se você for para um Patrono corpóreo completo, o que você acha que seu animal será?"**

" **Uma lontra", Hermione disse imediatamente.**

" **Uma lontra?"** **Harry sussurrou com incredulidade.**

" **Sim, uma lontra", disse Hermione. "E o seu?"**

" **Falcão Peregrino", disse Harry sem hesitação.** **"** **Pode mergulhar mais rápido que trezentos quilômetros por hora, é a criatura viva mais rápida que existe". O falcão peregrino já era o animal favorito de Harry desde sempre. Harry estava decidido a se tornar um Animagus algum dia, apenas para conseguir ele** **como sua forma, e voar pela força de suas próprias asas, e ver a terra abaixo com olhos mais nítidos ...** **"** **Mas por que uma lontra?"**

 **Hermione sorriu, mas não disse nada.**

 **E as vastas portas de Hogwarts se abriram.**

 **Eles caminharam por um tempo, as crianças, por um caminho que conduziu à floresta não-proibida, e continuava através da própria floresta. O Sol estava abaixando para perto do horizonte, as sombras longas, a luz do sol atravessava os ramos nus das árvores de inverno; pois era janeiro, e os primeiros anos seriam os últimos a aprender, naquele dia.**

 **Então o caminho desviou-se e tomou uma nova direção, e todos viram isso à distância, a clareira na floresta e os terrenos de inverno sereno, amarelada grama seca branqueada por alguns pequenos restos de neve.**

 **As figuras humanas ainda são pequenas nessa distância. As duas manchas de luz branca e fraca dos Patronos dos Aurores, e o ponto mais brilhante da luz prateada do Diretor, ao lado de algo ...**

 **Harry entrecerrou os olhos.**

 **Alguma coisa...**

 **Deve ter sido puramente a imaginação de Harry, porque não deveria ter havido nenhum jeito para um Dementador afetá-lo através dos três patronos corporais, mas ele pensou que ele podia sentir um toque de vazio escovando sua mente, escovando diretamente no suave centro interno de seu próprio ser, sem qualquer respeito pelas barreiras de Oclumência.**

* * *

 **Seamus Finnigan estava pálido e tremendo quando ele se juntou aos alunos que se deslocavam sobre a grama seca e manchada de neve. O Feitiço de Patronus de Seamus tinha sido bem-sucedido, mas ainda havia esse intervalo entre quando o Diretor dissipava seu próprio Patrono e quando você deveria conjurar seu próprio, quando você encarava o medo do Dementador sem blindagem.**

 **Até vinte segundos de exposição a cinco passos certamente era seguro, mesmo para um mago de onze anos com fraca resistência e um cérebro ainda amadurecendo. Havia muita variação em quão forte o poder do dementador atingia as pessoas, o que era outra coisa que não era bem compreendida; mas vinte segundos definitivamente era seguro.**

 **Quarenta segundos de exposição ao Dementador a cinco passos pode ser o suficientes para causar danos permanentes, embora apenas para as pessoas mais sensíveis.**

 **Era um treinamento difícil, mesmo pelos padrões de Hogwarts, onde a maneira como você aprendia a voar em um hipogrifo era sendo jogado em um e dito para começar. Harry não era fã de superproteção e, se você olhasse a diferença de maturidade entre um quarto ano em Hogwarts e um trouxa de catorze anos, ficava claro que os trouxos estavam sufocando seus filhos ... mas mesmo Harry tinha começado a se perguntar se isso não seria demais. Nem todas as feridas poderiam ser curadas depois.**

 **Mas se você não pudesse lançar o feitiço sob essas condições, isso significava que você não podia confiar em usar o Encanto Patronus para se defender; o excesso de confiança era ainda mais perigosa para os feiticeiros do que para os trouxas. Os dementadores podiam drenar sua magia e sua vitalidade física, não apenas seus pensamentos felizes, o que significava que você** _ **não**_ **poderia desaparatar se esperasse por muito tempo, ou se você não reconhecesse o medo que se aproximava até o Dementador estar dentro do alcance de seu ataque. (Durante sua leitura, Harry descobriu com um horror considerável que alguns livros alegaram que o beijo do Dementador** _ **comeria sua alma**_ **e que essa era a razão para o coma permanente sem mente em que colocava as vítimas. E os feiticeiros que** _ **acreditavam**_ _**nisso**_ **usavam, deliberadamente, o Beijo de Dementador para** _ **executar criminosos.**_ **Era uma certeza que alguns chamados de criminosos eram inocentes e, mesmo que não fossem,** _ **destruir suas almas?**_ **Se Harry tivesse acreditado nas almas, ele teria ... puxado branco, ele simplesmente não conseguia achar uma resposta apropriada para isso.)**

 **O diretor estava levando a sério a segurança, e assim os três Aurores ficaram de guarda. Seu líder era um homem de aparência asiática, solene sem ser sombrio, Auror Komodo, cuja varinha nunca deixou a mão. Seu Patrono, um orangotango de luz prateada sólida, andava de um lado para o outro entre o Dementador e os primeiros anos aguardando sua vez; Ao lado do orangotango, movia a brilhante pantera branca de Auror Butnaru, um homem com um olhar penetrante, longos cabelos pretos em uma rabo de cavalo e uma longa barbicha trançada. Esses dois aurores e seus dois patronos estavam todos observando o dementador. No lado oposto dos estudantes estava o Auror Goryanof em repouso, alto, magro, pálido e sem barba, sentando-se numa cadeira que conjurara sem palavra ou varinha, e mantendo seu rosto sem emoção enquanto observava toda a cena. O professor Quirrell apareceu pouco depois de os primeiros anos começarem suas tentativas, e seus olhos nunca se afastaram de Harry. O minúsculo professor Flitwick, que era um campeão duelo, estava mexendo distraidamente com sua varinha; e** _ **seus**_ **olhos, espiando de dentro da enorme barba inchada que servia como rosto, ficaram focados no professor Quirrell.**

 **E deve ter sido a imaginação de Harry, mas o professor Quirrell pareceu estremecer ligeiramente cada vez que o Patrono do Diretor piscou para testar o próximo aluno. Talvez o professor Quirrell estivesse imaginando o mesmo efeito de placebo que Harry, aquela devastação de vazio que acariciava sua mente.**

" **Anthony Goldstein", chamou a voz do diretor.**

 **Harry silenciosamente caminhou em direção a Seamus, mesmo quando Anthony começou a aproximar-se da fênix de prata brilhante e ... o que quer que estivesse embaixo do manto esfarrapado.**

" **O que você viu?" Harry perguntou a Seamus em voz baixa.**

 **Muitos estudantes não haviam respondido quando Harry tentou reunir dados; mas Seamus era Finnigan de Caos, um dos tenentes de Harry. Talvez não fosse justo, mas ...**

" **Morto", disse Seamus em um sussurro, "acinzentado e viscoso ... morto e deixado na água por um tempo ..."**

 **Harry assentiu. "Isso é o que muitas pessoas vêem", disse Harry. Ele projetou confiança, mesmo que fosse falso, porque Seamus precisava disso. "Vá comer um pouco de chocolate, você vai se sentir melhor".**

 **Seamus assentiu com a cabeça e tropeçou em direção à mesa de doces curativos.**

 _"_ _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_ **, Gritou a voz de um menino.**

 **Então houve suspiros de choque, mesmo dos aurores.**

 **Harry girou para olhar -**

 **Havia um brilhante pássaro de prata entre Anthony Goldstein e a gaiola. O pássaro ergueu a cabeça e soltou um grito, e o choro também era prata, tão brilhante e duro e bonito como o metal.**

 **E algo na parte de trás da mente de Harry disse,** _ **se é um falcão peregrino, eu vou estrangulá-lo enquanto ele dormir.**_

 _ **Cale a boca,**_ **Harry disse ao pensamento,** _ **quer que sejamos um Mago das Trevas?**_

 _ **Qual é o problema?**_ _**Você se tornará um cedo ou tarde.**_

 **Isso ... não era algo que Harry pensaria ...**

 _ **É um efeito placebo,**_ **Harry disse a si mesmo novamente.** _ **O dementador não pode realmente chegar até mim através de três patronos corporais, só estou imaginando o que penso que é.**_ _**Quando eu encarar o dementador, será completamente diferente, e então eu saberei que eu estava sendo bobo antes.**_

 **Um leve arrepio caiu pela espinha de Harry então, porque ele tinha a sensação de que sim,** _ **seria**_ **completamente diferente e não em uma direção positiva.**

 **A fênix de prata flamejante voltou à existência da varinha do diretor, o pássaro menor desapareceu; e Anthony Goldstein começou a caminhar de volta.**

 **O Diretor estava vindo com Anthony em vez de chamar o próximo nome, o Patrono esperando no lugar para guardar o Dementador.**

 **Harry olhou para onde Hermione estava parada, logo atrás da pantera brilhante. A vez de Hermione tinha chegado, mas, aparentemente, acabou por ser atrasada.**

 **Ela parecia estressada.**

 **Mais cedo, pediu educadamente a Harry que parasse de tentar distraí-la.**

 **Dumbledore sorria levemente enquanto acompanhava Anthony de volta para os outros; sorriu apenas um pouco, porque o diretor parecia muito, muito cansado.**

" **Incrível", disse Dumbledore com uma voz que parecia muito mais fraca do que o boom ao qual estavam acostumados. "Um patrono corpóreo, em seu primeiro ano. E um número impressionante de sucessos entre os outros jovens estudantes. Quirinus, devo reconhecer que você provou seu ponto de vista".**

 **O professor Quirrell inclinou a cabeça. "Um palpite bastante simples, eu deveria pensar. Um Dementador ataca o medo e as crianças têm menos medo".**

 _"_ _ **Menos**_ **medo?" disse Auror Goryanof de onde ele estava sentado.**

" **Foi o que eu também disse", disse Dumbledore. "E o professor Quirrell apontou que os adultos tinham mais coragem, e não menos a temer, o que, confesso eu, nunca me tinha passado antes".**

" **Esse não foi o meu fraseamento** _ **preciso"**_ **, disse o professor Quirrell secamente, "mas servirá. E o resto do nosso acordo, diretor?".**

" **Como você diz", Dumbledore disse relutantemente. "Eu admito que não esperava perder essa aposta, Quirinus, mas você provou sua sabedoria".**

 **Todos os alunos estavam olhando para eles, intrigados; exceto Hermione, que estava olhando na direção da gaiola e as altas túnicas decadentes; e Harry, que estava observando a todos, desde que ele estava se imaginando paranóico.**

 **O professor Quirrell disse, em tons que não convidaram mais comentários: "Eu tenho permissão para ensinar a Maldição da Morte aos alunos que desejam aprender. O que os tornará consideravelmente mais seguros de feiticeiros escuros e outras pragas, e é tolo pensar que eles de outra forma, não conheceram nenhuma mágica mortal". O professor Quirrell fez uma pausa, seus olhos se estreitando. "Diretor, observo respeitosamente que você não está bem. Sugiro deixar o restante da tarefa do dia ao Professor Flitwick".**

 **Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Estamos quase terminados o dia, Quirinus. Eu vou durar".**

 **Hermione se aproximou de Anthony. "Capitão Goldstein", ela disse, e sua voz tremia um pouco, "você pode me dar algum conselho?"**

" **Não tenha medo", Anthony disse com firmeza. "Não pense em nada que ele tente fazer você pensar. Você não está apenas segurando a varinha na frente de você como um escudo contra o medo, você está** _ **brandindo**_ **sua varinha para afastar o medo, é assim que você faz um pensamento feliz em algo sólido ..." Anthony encolheu os ombros impotente. "Quero dizer, eu** _ **ouvi**_ **tudo isso antes, mas ..."**

 **Outros alunos estavam começando a se reunir em torno de Anthony, com suas próprias perguntas.**

" **Senhorita Granger?" disse o diretor. Sua voz poderia ter sido gentil ou simplesmente enfraquecida.**

 **Hermione endireitou os ombros e seguiu-o.**

" **O que você viu sob o manto?" Harry disse a Anthony.**

 **Anthony olhou para Harry, surpreso, e depois respondeu: "Um homem muito alto que estava morto, quero dizer, meio morto e morto ... doeu ver e sabia que era o Dementador tentando chegar a mim."**

 **Harry olhou de volta para onde Hermione estava enfrentando a gaiola e o manto.**

 **Hermione levantou a varinha para os primeiros gestos.**

 **A fênix do diretor escapou da existência.**

 **E Hermione deu um pequeno e patético grito, estremeceu -**

 **\- deu um passo para trás, Harry podia ver sua varinha em movimento, e então ela brandiu e disse "Expecto Patronum!"**

 **Nada aconteceu.**

 **Hermione virou-se e correu.**

 _"_ _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_ **, Disse a voz mais profunda do diretor, e a fênix de prata voltou à vida.**

 **A jovem tropeçou e continuou correndo, sons estranhos começando a vir de sua garganta.**

 _"_ _ **Hermione!"**_ **Susan gritou, e Hannah, Daphne e Ernie, e todos começaram a correr para ela; mesmo quando Harry, que sempre estava pensando um passo à frente, girou em seu próprio calcanhar e correu para a mesa com o chocolate.**

 **Mesmo depois de Harry ter empurrado o chocolate para a boca de Hermione e ela mastigou e engoliu em seco, ela ainda respirava com grandes suspiros e chorava, seus olhos ainda pareciam desfocados.**

 _ **Ela não pode ter permanecido demente,**_ **Harry pensou desesperadamente com a confusão dentro dele, o medo horrível e a fúria mortal que começavam a torcer um ao outro,** _ **ela não podia ter sido, ela não ficou exposta nem por dez segundos e muito menos quarenta -**_

 **Mas ela poderia estar** _ **temporariamente**_ **dementelada, como Harry percebeu naquele momento, não havia nenhuma regra de que você não poderia ser ferido** _ **temporariamente**_ **por um Dementador em apenas dez segundos, se você fosse suficientemente sensível.**

 **Então, os olhos de Hermione pareciam se concentrar e dar uma volta, e se focar nele.**

" **Harry", ela ofegou, e os outros estudantes ficaram em silêncio. "Harry, não.** _ **Não!"**_

 **Harry estava de repente receoso de perguntar o que ele não deveria fazer,** _ **ele**_ **estava em suas piores lembranças, ou o pesadelo de algum sonho que ela agora estava revivendo na vida acordada?**

 _"_ _ **Não se aproxime dele!"**_ **disse Hermione. Ela estendeu a mão, agarrou-o pela lapela de suas vestes. "Você não deve aproximar-se dele, Harry!** _ **Ele falou comigo, Harry, ele o conhece, sabe que você está aqui!"**_

" **O que ..." Harry disse, e depois se amaldiçoou por perguntar.**

 _"_ _ **O Dementador!"**_ **, Disse Hermione. Sua voz subiu para um grito. "** _ **Professor Quirrell quer que ele coma você!"**_

 **No silencio repentino, o professor Quirrell se aproximou alguns passos; mas ele não se aproximou muito (Harry estava lá, afinal). "Senhorita Granger", ele disse, e sua voz era grave, "acho que você deveria ter mais chocolate".**

 _"_ _ **Professor Flitwick, não deixe Harry tentar, envie-o de volta!"**_

 **O diretor chegou então, e ele e o professor Flitwick estavam trocando olhares preocupados.**

" **Não ouvi o dementador falar", disse o diretor. "Ainda assim..."**

" **Apenas pergunte", disse o professor Quirrell, parecendo um pouco cansado.**

" **O dementador disse** _ **como**_ **chegaria a Harry?" disse o diretor.**

" **Todas as suas partes mais saborosas primeiro", disse Hermione, "ele iria – comer -"**

 **Hermione piscou. Alguma sanidade pareceu voltar aos seus olhos.**

 **Então ela começou a chorar.**

" **Você foi muito corajosa, Hermione Granger", disse o diretor. Sua voz era gentil e claramente audível. "Muito mais corajosa do que eu compreendia. Você deveria ter se virado e corrido, não suportado e tentado completar o seu Encanto. Quando você for mais velha e mais forte, Srta. Granger, eu sei que você tentará novamente e eu sei que você terá sucesso."**

" **Me desculpe", Hermione disse em suspiros, "desculpe, desculpe, desculpe ... desculpe, Harry, não posso te dizer o que vi, não olhei para ele, não me atrevi a olhar para ele, sabia que era muito horrível para ser visto ..."**

 **Devia ter sido Harry, mas ele hesitara, porque suas mãos estavam cobertas de chocolate; e então Ernie e Susan estavam lá, ajudando Hermione de onde ela caíra na grama, levando-a para a mesa de lanches.**

 **Cinco barras de chocolate mais tarde, Hermione parecia estar bem novamente, e ela se aproximou e pediu desculpas ao professor Quirrell; mas ela sempre estava assistindo Harry, toda vez que ele olhava em sua direção. Ele pisou em sua direção apenas uma vez, e parou quando ela se afastou. Seus olhos se desculparam silenciosamente e silenciosamente imploraram que ele a deixasse sozinha.**

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom tinha visto algo morto e meio dissolvido, escorrendo e vazando com um rosto como uma esponja esmagada.**

 **Foi o pior que alguém já descreveu ter visto. Neville tinha sido capaz de produzir um pequeno lampejo de luz de sua varinha antes, mas ele, inteligente e com grande presença de espírito, se virou e fugiu ao invés de tentar lançar seu próprio Patrono.**

 **(O Diretor não havia dito nada aos outros alunos, não disse a ninguém para ser menos corajoso, mas o Professor Quirrell observou com calma que, se você cometesse um erro** _ **depois de**_ **ser avisado, era quando a ignorância tornava-se estupidez.)**

" **Professor Quirrell?" Harry falou em voz baixa, chegando tão perto do professor de defesa quanto ele ousou. "O que** _ **você**_ **vê quando olha para o Dementador?"**

" **Não pergunte". A voz era muito plana.**

 **Harry assentiu respeitosamente. "Qual foi o seu fraseio** _ **original**_ **para o diretor, se eu posso perguntar?"**

 **Seca. "Nossas piores lembranças podem apenas piorar quando envelhecemos".**

" **Ah", disse Harry. "Lógico".**

 **Algo estranho cintilou nos olhos do Professor Quirrell, então, enquanto ele olhava para Harry. "Esperemos", disse o professor Quirrell, "que você tenha sucesso com esta tentativa, Sr. Potter. Pois, se o fizer, o Diretor pode ensinar-lhe seu truque de usar um Patrono para enviar mensagens que não podem ser forjadas ou interceptadas, e a importância militar dessa técnica é impossível de exagerar. Seria uma tremenda vantagem para a Legião do Caos e algum dia, eu suspeito, todo esse país. Mas se você não** _ **tiver**_ **sucesso, Sr. Potter ... bem,** _ **eu**_ **vou entender".**

* * *

 **Morag MacDougal havia dito, com uma voz vacilante, "Ai", e Dumbledore tinha reformado seu Patrono imediatamente.**

 **Parvati Patil tinha produzido um Patrono corpóreo sob a forma de um tigre, maior que a fênix de Dumbledore, embora não tão brilhante. Houve uma grande explosão de aplausos de todos os observadores, embora não o mesmo choque de quando Anthony tinha feito isso.**

 **E então, chegou a vez de Harry.**

 **O diretor chamou o nome de Harry Potter, e Harry estava com medo.**

 **Harry sabia, ele sabia que ele ia falhar, e ele sabia que ia doer.**

 **Mas ele ainda teve que tentar; porque às vezes, na presença de um Dementador, um mago poderia passava de um piscar de luz para um Patrono corpóreo completo, e ninguém entendia o porquê.**

 **E porque, se Harry** _ **não pudesse se**_ **defender dos dementadores, ele tinha que ser capaz de reconhecer sua abordagem, reconhecer a sensação deles em sua mente e correr antes que fosse tarde demais.**

 _ **Qual é a minha pior memória ...?**_

 **Harry esperava que o diretor lhe desse um olhar preocupado, um olhar esperançoso ou um conselho profundamente sábio; mas Albus Dumbledore apenas o observava com uma calma sóbria.**

 _ **Ele pensa que vou falhar, mas ele não vai me sabotar, me dizendo isso,**_ **pensou Harry,** _ **se ele tivesse palavras verdadeiras de encorajamento para falar, ele falaria ...**_

 **A gaiola aproximou-se. Já estava manchada, mas não estava enferrujada a ponto de desaparecer, ainda não.**

 **O manto aproximou-se. Estava se desenrolando e perfurada, com buracos não rememdados; Era novo daquela manhã, disse Auror Goryanof.**

" **Diretor?" Harry disse. "O que você vê?"**

 **A voz do diretor também era calma. "Os dementadores são criaturas de medo e, à medida que seu medo do Dementador diminui, assim o faz o terror de sua forma. Eu vejo um homem alto, magro e nu. Ele não está em decomposição. Ele é apenas um pouco doloroso de se olhar. é tudo. O que você vê, Harry?"**

 **... Harry não conseguia ver sob o manto.**

 **Isso não estava certo, acontecia que sua mente estava** _ **se recusando**_ **a ver o que estava sob a capa ...**

 **Não, sua mente estava tentando ver a coisa** _ **errada**_ **sob o manto, Harry podia sentir isso, seus olhos tentando forçar um erro. Mas Harry fez o seu melhor para se treinar para perceber aquela pequena sensação de confusão, para se afastar automaticamente de inventar coisas; e toda vez que sua mente tentava começar a inventar uma mentira sobre o que estava sob o manto, esse reflexo era rápido o suficiente para desligá-lo.**

 **Harry olhou debaixo da capa e viu ...**

 **Uma questão aberta. Harry não deixou sua mente ver algo falso, e então ele não viu nada, como se a parte de seu córtex visual, que deveria captar esse sinal, estava apenas deixando de existir. Havia um ponto cego sob o manto. Harry não podia saber o que estava por lá.**

 **Só que era muito pior do que qualquer múmia decadente.**

 **O horror inquebrável sob o manto estava muito próximo, agora, mas o pássaro ardente do luar, a fênix branca, entretanto, estava entre eles.**

 **Harry queria fugir como alguns dos outros estudantes tinham. Metade dos que não tiveram sorte com seus Feitiços de Patronus simplesmente não apareceram hoje em primeiro lugar. Dos que compareceram, metade fugira antes de o Diretor ter dissipado seu próprio Patrono, e ninguém havia dito uma palavra. Houve uma pequena risada quando Terry se virou e voltou antes de sua própria tentativa; e Susan e Hannah, que tinham ido antes, gritaram a todos para se calarem.**

 **Mas Harry era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e ele perderia muito respeito se ele fosse visto desistindo sem sequer tentar ...**

 **O orgulho e os papéis pareciam diminuir e desvair, na presença de seja lá o que se encontrava debaixo do manto.**

 _ **Por que ainda estou aqui?**_

 **Não era a vergonha dos outros pensarem que ele era covarde, que mantinha os pés de Harry no lugar.**

 **Não era a esperança de reparar sua reputação que o fez sacar sua varinha.**

 **Não, era o desejo de dominar o Feitiço de Patronus como magia, que movia seus dedos para a posição inicial.**

 **Era algo mais, algo que** _ **tinha**_ **que** _ **se**_ **opor ao que estava embaixo do manto, essa era a verdadeira escuridão e Harry tinha que descobrir se estava dentro dele, o poder de removê-la.**

 **Harry planejava tentar uma última vez pensar em sua série de compras de livros com seu pai, mas em última instância, de frente para o dementador, uma lembrança diferente lhe ocorreu, algo que ele não havia tentado antes; um pensamento que não era quente e feliz da maneira comum, mas sentia-se mais correto, de alguma forma.**

 **E Harry se lembrou das estrelas, lembrou-se de que elas queimavam terrivelmente brilhantes e inabaláveis na Noite silenciosa; Ele deixou essa imagem preenchê-lo, preenchê-lo como uma barreira de Occlumência em toda sua mente, tornou-se mais uma vez a consciência sem corpo do vazio.**

 **A fênix luminosa de prata desapareceu.**

 **E o Dementador caiu sobre sua mente como o mão de Deus.**

 **MEDO / FRIO / ESCURIDÃO**

 **Houve um instante quando as duas forças se chocaram de frente, quando a pacífica e iluminada lembrança manteve-se contra o medo, mesmo quando os dedos de Harry começaram os movimentos da varinha, praticados até que se tornaram automáticos. Eles não eram quentes e felizes, aqueles pontos de luz de luz em perfeita escuridão; mas era uma imagem que o Dementador não conseguia facilmente perfurar. Pois as estrelas ardentes e silenciosas eram vastas e sem medo, e brilhar no frio e na escuridão era seu estado natural.**

 **Mas havia uma falha, uma fenda, uma falha no objeto imobilizado tentando resistir a essa força irresistível. Harry sentiu uma pontada de raiva do Dementador por tentar se alimentar dele, e era como escorregar no gelo úmido. A mente de Harry começou a deslizar de lado, em amargura, fúria negra, ódio mortal -**

 **A varinha de Harry chegou ao empurrão final.**

 **Sentia-se errado.**

" **Expecto Patronum", sua voz falou, as palavras vazias e sem sentido.**

 **E Harry caiu em seu lado escuro, caiu no seu lado escuro, cada vez mais rápido e mais profundo do que nunca, afundando cada vez mais enquanto a queda acelerava, enquanto o Dementador se agarrava as partes expostas e vulneráveis e se alimentava delas, comendo a luz. Um reflexo desvanecido procurou uma fonte de calor, mas mesmo quando uma imagem de Hermione veio para ele, ou uma imagem da Mãe e do Pai, o Dementador torceu-o, mostrou-lhe Hermione morta no chão, os cadáveres de sua mãe e pai e então até mesmo isso foi sugado.**

 **No vácuo subiu a memória, a pior memória, algo esquecido há tanto tempo que os padrões neurais não deveriam ter existido mais.**

 _"_ _ **Lily, leve Harry e vá! É ele!"**_ _**gritou a voz de um homem.**_ **"** _ **Vá! Corra! Eu vou segurá-lo!"**_

 _ **E Harry não pôde deixar de pensar, no fundo vazio de seu lado negro, o quão ridículo e confiante James Potter tinha sido.**_ **Segurar** _ **Lorde**_ _ **Voldemort?**_ _**Com o que?**_

 _ **Então a outra voz falou, aguda como o silvo de uma chaleira, e era como um gelo seco colocado sobre os nervos de Harry, como um pedaço de ferro gelasse até a temperatura do hélium líquido fosse colocado em todas as partes dele.**_ _**E a voz disse:**_

 _"_ _ **Avadakedrava."**_

 **(A varinha voou dos dedos nervosos do menino quando seu corpo começou a convulsionar e ele caiu, os olhos do Diretor se alargaram em alarme quando ele começou seu próprio Feitiço de Patronus.)**

 _"_ _ **O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, não o Harry!" gritou a voz da mulher.**_

 _ **O que restava de Harry escutou com toda a luz drenada dele, na vazio morto que era seu coração, e se perguntou se a mulher pensava que Lorde Voldemort iria parar porque pediu educadamente.**_

 _"_ _ **Saia da frente, mulher!"**_ _**disse a voz aguda de frio ardente.**_ **"** _ **Por você, eu não venho, só pelo menino".**_

 _"_ _ **Não Harry! Por favor ... tenha piedade ... tenha piedade ..."**_

 _ **Lily Potter, pensou Harry, parecia não entender que tipo de pessoa se tornava um Lorde das Trevas em primeiro lugar;**_ _**e se esta fosse a melhor estratégia que ela podia conceber para salvar a vida de seu filho, esse foi o seu fracasso final como mãe.**_

 _"_ _ **Eu lhe dou esta rara chance de fugir", disse a voz estridente.**_ **"** _ **Mas eu não me incomodarei em subjugar você, e sua morte aqui não salvará seu filho. Se afaste, mulher tola, se você tem algum sentido em você!"**_

 _"_ _ **O Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, mata-me em vez disso!"**_

 _ **A coisa vazia que era Harry imaginava se Lily Potter imaginava seriamente que Lorde Voldemort diria que sim, a mataria e depois iria embora, deixando seu filho ileso.**_

 _"_ _ **Muito bem", disse a voz da morte, agora soando friamente divertida "Aceito a barganha, você morre e a criança vive. Agora solte sua varinha para que eu possa assassiná-la".**_

 _ **Houve um horrível silêncio.**_

 _ **Lorde Voldemort começou a rir, uma risada horrível e desdenhosa.**_

 _ **E então, finalmente, a voz de Lily Potter gritou com o ódio desesperado, "Avada ke ..."**_

 _ **A voz letal terminou primeiro, a maldição rápida e precisa.**_

 _"_ _ **Avadakedrava"**_

 _ **Um brilho cegante verde marcou o fim de Lily Potter.**_

 _ **E o menino do berço viu, os olhos, os dois olhos carmesins, que pareciam brilhar forte em vermelho, para resplandecer como sóis em miniatura, preenchendo a visão inteira de Harry enquanto eles focaram para o seus próprios -**_

* * *

 **As outras crianças viram Harry Potter cair, eles ouviram Harry Potter gritar, um grito agudo que parecia perfurar as orelhas como facas.**

 **Houve um brilhante flash de prata quando o diretor gritou "** _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_ **E a fênix de prata ardente voltou a ser.**

 **Mas o horrível grito de Harry Potter continuou e continuou, mesmo quando o Diretor pegou o menino em seus braços e o carregou para longe do Dementador, mesmo quando Neville Longbottom e o Professor Flitwick foram para o chocolate ao mesmo tempo e -**

 **Hermione sabia disso, sabia ao ver isso, que o pesadelo tinha sido real, estava se tornando realidade, de alguma forma estava se tornando realidade.**

" **Tragam chocolate!" exigiu a voz do professor Quirrell, sem sentido, porque a minúscula forma do professor Flitwick já estava se dirigindo para onde o diretor estava correndo em direção aos estudantes.**

 **Hermione estava se movendo para a frente, embora não soubesse o que mais queria fazer -**

 _"_ _ **Ergam Patronos!"**_ **, Gritou o diretor, quando ele trouxe Harry para trás dos aurores. "** _ **Todo mundo que pode! Coloquem-os entre Harry e o Dementador! Ainda está se alimentando dele!"**_

 **Houve um momento de horror congelado.**

 _"_ _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_ **, Gritou o Professor Flitwick e o Auror Goryanof, e depois Anthony Goldstein, mas ele falhou da primeira vez, e então Parvati Patil, que conseguiu, e então Anthony tentou novamente e seu pássaro de prata espalhou suas asas e gritou contra o Dementador, e Dean Thomas rugiu as palavras como se estivessem escritas em letras de fogo e sua varinha deu à luz um urso branco imponente; havia oito patronos ardentes em uma linha entre Harry e o Dementador, e Harry continuou gritando e gritando quando o diretor o colocou na grama seca.**

 **Hermione não podia lançar um Feitiço de Patronus, então correu para onde Harry estava deitado. Em sua mente, algo tentou adivinhar quanto tempo já havia ocorrido. Foram vinte segundos? Mais?**

 **Havia uma terrível agonia e perplexidade na cara de Albus Dumbledore. Sua longa varinha preta estava na mão dele, mas ele não falava nenhum feitiço, apenas olhava horrorizado para o corpo convulsivo de Harry -**

 **Hermione não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que ela podia fazer, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo parecia estar igualmente perdido.**

 _"_ _ **Use sua fênix!"**_ **, Gritou o professor Quirrell. "** _ **Leve-o longe desse Dementador!"**_

 **Sem uma única palavra, o diretor pegou Harry em seus braços e desapareceu em uma fenda de fogo junto com Fawkes, que apareceu de repente; e o Patrono do Diretor desapareceu de onde ele guardava o Dementador.**

 **Terror e confusão e balbudez repentina.**

" **O Sr. Potter deve se recuperar", disse o professor Quirrell, levantando a voz, mas seu tom agora acalma-se mais uma vez "Acho que foi apenas pouco mais de vinte segundos".**

 **Então a fênix branca ardente apareceu novamente, como se estivesse voando antes deles de outro lado, até Hermione Granger veio a criatura do luar e chorou na voz de Albus Dumbledore:**

 _"_ _ **Ainda se alimenta dele, mesmo aqui! Como? Se você sabe, Hermione Granger, você deve me dizer! Diga-me!"**_

 **O Auror sênior se virou para encará-la, e também muitos estudantes. O professor Flitwick não se virou, ele estava nivelando sua varinha no professor Quirrell, que estava enguendo as mãos claramente vazias.**

 **Segundos passaram, não contabilizados.**

 **Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada, ela não conseguia se lembrar do pesadelo claramente, não conseguia lembrar por que pensou que era possível, porque tinha medo -**

 **Hermione percebeu o que deveria fazer, e era a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.**

 **E se o que tivesse acontecido com Harry, acontecesse com ela também?**

 **Todos os seus membros frios como a morte, sua visão ficou escura, o medo esmagador de tudo; ela tinha visto Harry morrendo, mamãe e papai morrendo, todos os seus amigos morrendo, todos morrendo, de modo que no final, quando ela morresse, ela estaria sozinha. Esse era o pesadelo secreto o qual ela nunca havia falado com ninguém, que tinha dado ao dementador seu poder sobre ela, a coisa mais solitária era morrer sozinha.**

 **Ela não queria ir a esse lugar novamente, ela, ela não, ela não queria ficar lá para sempre -**

 _ **Você tem coragem suficiente para Grifinória,**_ **disse a voz calma do Chapéu Seletor em sua memória,** _ **mas você fará o que é certo em qualquer Casa que eu lhe der.**_ _**Você vai aprender, você ficará de acordo com seus amigos, em qualquer Casa que você escolher.**_ _**Então não tenha medo, Hermione Granger, apenas decida onde você pertence ...**_

 **Não havia tempo para decidir, Harry estava morrendo.**

 **"Não consigo me lembrar agora", disse Hermione, sua voz quebrando, "mas apenas segure, eu irei em frente ao Dementador novamente ..."**

 **Ela começou a correr em direção ao dementador.**

" **Miss Granger!" gritou o professor Flitwick, mas ele não fez nenhuma jogada para detê-la, apenas manteve sua varinha no professor Quirrell.**

 _"_ _ **Todos!"**_ **, Gritou Auror Komodo com uma voz de comando militar. "** _ **Tirem seus Patronos do caminho dela!"**_

 _"_ _ **FLITWICK!"**_ **,** _ **Gritou o**_ **professor Quirrell. "CONVOQUE A VARINHA DO POTTER** _ **!"**_

 **Mesmo enquanto Hermione entendia, o professor Flitwick já estava chamando "** _ **Accio!"**_ **, E ela viu a varinha se aproximando de onde ela quase estava tocando a gaiola do Dementador.**

* * *

 **Os olhos se abriram, mortos e vagos.**

 _"_ _ **Harry!"**_ **, Ofegou uma voz no mundo incolor. "** _ **Harry! Fale comigo!"**_

 **O rosto de Albus Dumbledore se inclinou para o campo de visão, ocupado por um distante teto de mármore.**

" **Você é irritante", disse a voz vazia. "Você deveria morrer."**


	44. Capítulo 43: Humanismo, Pt 2

**Capítulo 43: Humanismo, Pt 2**

 **"** **Fawkes", disse Albus Dumbledore, sua voz agitada, "ajude-o, por favor -"**

 **Uma criatura brilhante de ouro vermelho entrou no campo da visão, olhando para baixo com curiosidade; e começou a crescer.**

 **Os chiados sem sentido se perderam no vazio, não havia nada sobre o qual pudessem segurar.**

" **Você é barulhento", disse a voz, "você deveria morrer".**

" **Chocolate", disse Albus Dumbledore, "você precisa de chocolate e seus amigos - mas não me atrevo a levá-lo de volta -"**

 **Então veio um corvo brilhante e falou na voz do Professor Flitwick; com o que Albus Dumbledore ofegou em uma compreensão súbita e amaldiçoou sua própria estupidez.**

 **A coisa vazia riu disso, pois havia mantido a capacidade de divertir-se.**

 **E um momento depois, todos desapareceram em outro flash de fogo.**

* * *

 **Foi apenas um momento, ao que parece, entre quando o corvo de Flitwick tinha voado para outro lugar, e quando Albus Dumbledore reapareceu em outro raio de fogo vermelho e dourado com Harry nos braços; Mas de alguma forma, naquele momento, Hermione já havia conseguido encher as mãos com chocolate.**

 **Antes mesmo de Hermione chegar lá, o chocolate tinha saído da mesa diretamente para a boca de Harry, que uma pequena parte de sua mente disse que era injusto,** _ **ele**_ **conseguiu uma chance de fazer isso pra** _ **ela-**_

 **Harry cuspiu o chocolate novamente.**

" **Vá embora", disse uma voz tão vazia que nem estava fria.**

 **...**

 **Tudo parecia congelar, todos os que estavam se movendo em direção a Harry pararam, todos os movimentos quebrados pelo choque dessas duas palavras mortas.**

 **Então: "Não", disse Albus Dumbledore, "não vou", e o tempo retomou novamente, mesmo quando outro pedaço de chocolate saiu da mesa e entrou na boca de Harry.**

 **Hermione estava perto o suficiente agora que ela podia ver a expressão de Harry se tornar mais odiosa, enquanto sua boca mastigava com um ritmo mecânico e não natural.**

 **A voz do diretor era sombria como ferro. "Filius, ligue para Minerva, diga-lhe que ela deve vir o mais rápido possível".**

 **O professor Flitwick sussurrou para seu corvo prateado, e ele voou para o ar e desapareceu.**

 **Outro pedaço de chocolate flutuou para a boca de Harry, e a mastigação mecânica continuou.**

 **Havia mais estudantes reunidos em torno do lugar em que o diretor observava Harry com olhos sombrios: Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ernie, Terry, Anthony, nenhum deles se atrevendo a se aproximar mais do que Hermione.**

" **O que podemos fazer?" disse Dean com uma voz trêmula.**

" **Se afastem e deem mais espaço para ele", disse a voz seca do professor Quirrell.**

" **Não!" interrompeu o diretor. "Deixe que ele seja cercado por seus amigos".**

 **Harry engoliu o chocolate e disse com aquela voz vazia: "Eles são estúpidos. Eles devem morrer** _ **mmmppphhh"**_ **quando outro pedaço de chocolate entrou na boca dele.**

 **Hermione viu os olhares de choque que cruzava seus rostos.**

" **Ele não falou sério, falou?" Seamus disse como se estivesse implorando.**

" **Você não entende", Hermione disse, sua voz quebrando, "esse** _ **não é o Harry ..."**_ **e ela calou a boca antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela** _ **tinha**_ **que dizer algo.**

 **Ela viu pelo olhar em seu rosto que Neville entendeu, e também viu que os outros não. Se Harry realmente nunca tivesse pensado nisso, então estar exposto a um Dementador por menos de um minuto não o teria feito dizer. Era o que eles provavelmente estavam pensando.**

 **Menos de um minuto de exposição de Dementador não poderia criar uma nova personalidade malvada dentro de você, do nada.**

 **Mas se essa pessoa** _ **já**_ **estivesse** _ **lá**_ **-**

 _ **O diretor sabia?**_

 **Hermione olhou para o diretor e descobriu que Albus Dumbledore estava olhando para** _ **ela**_ **, e que seus olhos azuis haviam crescido repentinamente -**

 **As palavras vieram à sua mente.**

 _ **Não fale disso,**_ **disse a vontade de Dumbledore para ela.**

 _ **Você sabe,**_ **pensou Hermione.** _ **Sobre o lado escuro.**_

 _ **Eu sei.**_ _**Mas isso é além disso.**_ _**A música de Fawkes não pode alcançá-lo, onde ele está perdido.**_

 _ **O que podemos -**_

 _ **Eu tenho um plano,**_ **enviou o diretor.** _ **Paciência.**_

 **Algo sobre o teor desse pensamento tornou a Hermione nervosa.** _ **Que tipo de plano?**_

 _ **É melhor que você não saiba,**_ **enviou o diretor.**

 **Agora Hermione estava ficando** _ **realmente**_ **nervosa. Ela não sabia o** _ **quanto**_ **o diretor sabia sobre o lado negro de Harry -**

 _ **Um ponto justo,**_ **enviou o diretor.** _ **Estou prestes a dizer-lhe;**_ _**prepare-se**_ _ **para não reagir.**_ _**Você está pronta?**_ _**Bom.**_ _**Eu vou pretender lançar a Maldição da Morte na Professora McGonagall - NÃO REAJA, Hermione!**_

 **Isso foi difícil. O diretor realmente ficou louco! Isso não levaria Harry** _ **para**_ _ **fora**_ **de seu lado sombrio, Harry ficaria** _ **completamente louco**_ **,** _ **mataria**_ **o Diretor -**

 _ **Mas essa não é a verdadeira escuridão,**_ **enviou Albus Dumbledore.** _ **Isso é proteção, isso é amor.**_ _**Fawkes será capaz de alcançá-lo, então.**_ _**E quando Harry ver que Minerva está viva depois de tudo, isso o devolverá completamente.**_

 **Um pensamento veio para Hermione -**

 _ **Eu duvido que isso funcione,**_ **enviou o Diretor,** _ **e você pode não gostar da maneira como ele reage se tentar.**_ _**Mas você pode tentar se desejar.**_

 **Ela não quis realmente dizer isso seriamente! Foi, bem -**

 **Então seus olhos se moveram, rompendo o olhar com o Diretor, indo para o menino olhando ao redor com olhos vazios e desprezíveis enquanto sua boca continuava mastigando e engolindo barra após barra de chocolate sem efeito. Seu coração arrancou, e de repente muitas coisas não pareciam importantes, só que havia uma chance.**

* * *

 **Havia uma compulsão para mastigar e engolir chocolate. A resposta à compulsão era matar.**

 **As pessoas se reuniram e olharam. Isso era irritante. A resposta ao aborrecimento era matar.**

 **Outras pessoas estavam tagarelando no fundo. Isso foi insolente. A resposta à insolência era infligir dor, mas como nenhum deles era útil, matá-los seria mais simples.**

 **Matar todas essas pessoas seria difícil. Mas muitos deles não confiaram em Quirrell, que era forte. Encontrar o gatilho correto poderia fazer com que todos se matassem.**

 **Então, uma pessoa se inclinou para o campo de visão e fez algo completamente estranho, algo que pertencia a um modo de pensamento estrangeiro, para o qual havia apenas uma única resposta armazenada em qualquer lugar -**

* * *

 **Ela ouviu os suspiros ao redor dela, e eles não importavam, ela manteve o beijo nos lábios manchados de chocolate enquanto as lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos.**

 **E os braços de Harry surgiram e a afastaram, e seus lábios gritaram: "** _ **Eu lhe disse, sem beijar!"**_

* * *

 **"Eu acho que ele estará bem agora", disse o diretor, olhando para onde Harry estava chorando com grandes soluços miseráveis enquanto Fawkes cantarolava sobre ele. "Excelentemente feito, senhorita Granger. Você sabe, nem mesmo eu esperaria que realmente funcionasse?"**

 **A música de fênix não era para ela, Hermione sabia, mas ela ainda podia ser acalmada pela música, o que ela precisava, porque sua vida estava oficialmente terminada.**


	45. Capítulo 44: Humanismo, Pt 3

**Capítulo 44: Humanismo, Pt 3**

 **A música de Fawkes gentilmente diminuiu até desaparecer.**

 **Harry sentou-se de onde ele estava deitado na grama de inverno, Fawkes ainda estava empoleirado em seu ombro.**

 **Havia gente por todo o lado dele.**

" **Harry", disse Seamus com uma voz vacilante, "você está bem?"**

 **A paz da fênix ainda estava nele, e calor, de onde Fawkes repousava. O calor, espalhava-se por ele, e a memória da música, ainda viva na presença da fênix. Havia coisas terríveis que aconteceram, pensamentos terríveis que o atravessavam. Ele havia recuperado uma memória impossível, do quanto o Dementador o fizera profana-la. Uma palavra estranha continuava ecoando em sua mente. E tudo isso poderia ser posto em espera para mais tarde, enquanto a fênix ainda brilhava vermelha e dourada sob o sol pontuda.**

 **Fawkes grasnou em sua direção.**

" **Algo que tenho que fazer?" Harry disse a Fawkes. "O que?"**

 **Fawkes balançou a cabeça na direção do Dementador.**

 **Harry olhou para o horror ainda imprevisto em sua gaiola, depois de volta à fênix, intrigado.**

" **Sr. Potter?" disse a voz de Minerva McGonagall por trás dele. "** _ **Você**_ **está bem?"**

 **Harry se pôs de pé e se virou.**

 **Minerva McGonagall estava olhando para ele, parecendo muito preocupada; Albus Dumbledore ao lado dela estava estudando Harry com cuidado; Filius Flitwick apareceu tremendamente aliviado; e todos os alunos simplesmente estavam olhando fixamente.**

" **Penso que sim, professora McGonagall" disse Harry calmamente. Ele quase disse** _ **Minerva**_ **antes de conseguir parar. Enquanto Fawkes estava no ombro dele, pelo menos, Harry estava bem; Pode ser que ele colapsasse um momento depois que Fawkes partisse, mas de alguma forma pensamentos como esse não pareciam importantes. "Eu acho que estou bem".**

 **Devia ter havido uma ovação, ou suspiros de alívio, ou algo assim, mas ninguém parecia saber o que dizer, ninguém.**

 **A paz da fênix continuou.**

 **Harry virou-se. "Hermione?" ele disse.**

 **Todos com o menor estrondo de romance em seus corações prenderam a respiração.**

" **Eu realmente não sei como agradecer graciosamente", disse Harry em voz baixa, "mais do que eu sei pedir desculpas. Tudo o que posso dizer é que se você se perguntou se era a coisa certa a se fazer, foi".**

 **O menino e a menina olharam para os olhos um do outro.**

" **Desculpe", disse Harry. "Sobre o que aconteceu depois. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer -"**

" **Não", Hermione disse de volta. "Não precisa. Está tudo bem". Então ela se virou de Harry e se afastou, em direção ao caminho que levava de volta aos portões de Hogwarts.**

 **Algumas garotas olharam para Harry, e depois a seguiram. Quando foram, você podia ouvir as perguntas empolgadas começando.**

 **Harry olhou para elas enquanto se afastavam, voltou para olhar para os outros alunos. Eles o viram no chão, gritando e ...**

 **Fawkes acariciou sua bochecha, brevemente.**

 **... e isso os ajudaria, algum dia, a entender que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu também poderia ser ferido, poderia ser miserável. Então, quando eles estiverem feridos e miseráveis, eles se lembrariam de ver Harry se retorcendo no chão, e saberiam que sua própria dor e problemas não significava que eles nunca valerão nada. O diretor havia calculado isso, quando ele deixou os outros estudantes ficarem e assistirem?**

 **Os olhos de Harry voltaram para o manto alto e esfarrapado, quase distraído, e sem realmente estar ciente do que ele estava falando, Harry disse: "Não deveria existir".**

" **Ah", disse uma voz seca e precisa. "Eu pensei que você poderia dizer isso. Lamento muito dizer-lhe, Sr. Potter, que Dementadores não podem ser mortos. Muitos tentaram".**

" **Mesmo?" Harry disse, ainda distraído. "O que eles tentaram?"**

" **Há um certo feitiço extremamente perigoso e destrutivo", disse o professor Quirrell, "que eu não vou nomear aqui, um feitiço de fogo amaldiçoado. É o que você usaria para destruir um dispositivo antigo, como o Chapéu Seletor. Não tem efeito sobre dementadores. Eles são eternos".**

" **Eles não são eternos", disse o diretor. As palavras são suaves, o olhar afiado. "Eles não possuem a vida eterna. São feridas no mundo, e atacar uma ferida só a faz aumentar".**

" **Hm", disse Harry. "Suponha que você o jogou no Sol? Será que isso o destruiria?"**

 _"_ _ **Jogar ele**_ **no** _ **Sol?"**_ **, Gritou o professor Flitwick, parecendo querer desmaiar.**

" **Parece improvável, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell secamente. "O Sol é muito grande, afinal, duvido que o Dementador tenha muito efeito nele. Mas não é um teste que eu gostaria de tentar, Sr. Potter, apenas no caso".**

" **Entendo", disse Harry.**

 **Fawkes grasnou uma última vez, mantendo suas asas em torno da cabeça de Harry, e então se lançou de Harry. Lançou-se diretamente em direção ao Dementador, gritando um grito forte e penetrante de desafio que ecoou ao redor do campo. E antes que alguém pudesse reagir a isso, houve um lampejo de fogo, e Fawkes se foi.**

 **A paz desapareceu um pouco.**

 **O calor desapareceu um pouco.**

 **Harry inspirou profundamente e soltou-o novamente.**

" **Sim", disse Harry. "Continuo vivo."**

 **Mais uma vez aquele silêncio, novamente a ausência de aplausos; ninguém parecia saber como responder -**

" **É bom saber que você está totalmente recuperado, Sr. Potter", disse o Professor Quirrell com firmeza, como se estivesse negando qualquer outra possibilidade. "Agora, eu acredito que a Srta. Ransom era a próxima?"**

 **Isso começou um pequeno argumento, no qual o professor Quirrell estava certo e todos os outros estavam errados. O professor de defesa apontou que, apesar das emoções compreensíveis de todos os envolvidos, a chance de um acidente semelhante com qualquer outro estudante acontecer era infinitesimal; principalmente agora que eles sabiam de evitar falhas com varinhas. E, entretanto, havia outros alunos que precisavam tirar o melhor da chance de lançar um Patrono corpóreo, ou então aprender o sentimento da aproximação de um Dementador para que eles pudessem fugir e descobrir seu próprio grau de vulnerabilidade ...**

 **No final, descobriu-se que Dean Thomas e Ron Weasley, da Grifinória, eram os únicos que ainda estavam dispostos a ir perto do Dementador, o que simplificava o argumento.**

 **Harry olhou na direção do dementador. A palavra ecoou em sua mente novamente.**

 _ **Tudo bem,**_ **pensou Harry,** _ **se o Dementador é um enigma, qual é a resposta?**_

 **E assim, era óbvio.**

 **Harry olhou para a gaiola manchada e ligeiramente corroída.**

 **Ele viu o que estava embaixo do manto alto e esfarrapado.**

 **É isso, então.**

 **A professora McGonagall veio e falou com Harry. Ela não tinha visto o pior, então havia apenas um leve brilho de água em seus olhos. Harry disse a ela que precisava conversar com ela depois e fazer uma pergunta que ele estava evitando faz um tempo, mas isso não precisava acontecer agora, se ela estivesse ocupada. Havia um certo olhar sobre ela, o que sugeria que ela tinha sido afastada de algo importante; e Harry observou isso e disse que, honestamente, não precisava se sentir culpada por sair. Isso lhe valeu um olhar agudo, mas depois ela se retirou, apressadamente, com a promessa de que eles falariam mais tarde.**

 **Dean Thomas lançou o urso branco novamente, mesmo na presença do Dementador; e Ron Weasley colocou um escudo adequado de névoa cintilante. O que concluiu o dia, no que diz respeito a todos os outros, e o professor Flitwick começou a remover os alunos de volta a Hogwarts. Quando ficou claro que Harry queria ficar para trás, o professor Flitwick o olhou com curiosidade; e Harry, por sua vez, olhou significativamente para Dumbledore. Harry não sabia o que o professor Flitwick faria disso, mas depois de um olhar afiado de advertência, seu chefe de casa partiu.**

 **E assim permaneceram apenas Harry, Professor Quirrell, Diretor Dumbledore e o trio de Aurores.**

 **Teria sido melhor se livrar do trio primeiro, mas Harry não conseguiu pensar em uma boa maneira de fazer isso.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Auror Komodo, "vamos retomá-lo".**

" **Com licença", disse Harry. "Eu gostaria de ter outra chance no Dementador".**

* * *

 **O pedido de Harry encontrou uma certa oposição da variedade** _ **você está completamente insano**_ **, embora fosse apenas Auror Butnaru quem realmente disse isso em voz alta.**

" **Fawkes me disse para fazê-lo", disse Harry.**

 **Isso não superou toda a oposição, apesar da aparência de choque que produziu no rosto de Dumbledore. O argumento prosseguiu, e estava começando a usar o pouco que restava da paz da fênix, o que irritou Harry, embora apenas um pouco.**

" **Olhe" disse Harry "Eu tenho certeza de que eu sei o que eu estava fazendo errado antes. Há uma espécie de pessoa que tem que usar um tipo diferente de pensamento quente e feliz. Apenas me deixe tentar, ok?"**

 **Isso também não foi persuasivo.**

" **Eu acho", o professor Quirrell disse finalmente, olhando para Harry com os olhos estreitos, "que, se não permitimos que ele faça isso sob supervisão, ele pode, em algum momento ou outro, escapar e procurar um dementador por conta própria . Eu o acuso falsamente, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Houve uma pausa assustada com isso. Parecia um bom momento para jogar seu trunfo.**

" **Não me importo se o diretor manter seu próprio Patrono", disse Harry.** _ **Pois estarei na presença de um Dementador exatamente o mesmo, Patrono ou não.**_

 **Havia confusão nisso, mesmo o professor Quirrell parecia intrigado; mas o diretor finalmente aderiu, já que não parecia provável que Harry pudesse ser ferido através de quatro patronos.**

 _ **Se o Dementador não pudesse alcançar através do seu Patrono em algum nível, Albus Dumbledore, você não veria um homem nu que era doloroso de se olhar ...**_

 **Harry não disse isso em voz alta, por razões óbvias.**

 **E eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao dementador.**

" **Diretor", disse Harry, "suponha que a porta da Corvinal lhe perguntou este enigma: o que está no centro de um dementador? O que você diria?"**

" **Medo", disse o diretor.**

 **Foi um erro bastante simples. O Dementador se aproximava, e o medo vinha sobre você. O medo doía, você sentia o medo te enfraquecer, você queria que o medo se afastava.**

 **Era natural pensar que o medo era o problema.**

 **Então eles concluíram que o Dementador era uma criatura de puro medo, que não havia nada a temer além do próprio medo, que o Dementador não poderia te machucar se não tivesse medo ...**

 **Mas...**

 _ **O que está no centro de um dementador?**_

 _ **Medo.**_

 _ **O que é tão horrível que a mente se recusa a ver?**_

 _ **Medo.**_

 _ **O que é impossível de matar?**_

 _ **Medo.**_

 **... não se encaixava, uma vez que você pensava sobre isso.**

 **Embora fosse claro o suficiente para que as pessoas estivessem relutantes em olhar além da primeira resposta.**

 **As pessoas** _ **entendiam o**_ **medo.**

 **As pessoas sabiam o que deveriam** _ **fazer**_ **sobre o medo.**

 **Então, diante de um dementador, não seria exatamente reconfortante perguntar: "E se o medo é apenas um efeito colateral em vez do problema principal?"**

 **Eles chegaram muito perto da gaiola do Dementador guardada por quatro patronos, quando vieram curtas inspirações dos três Aurores e do Professor Quirrell. Os rostos de todos se viraram para olhar o Dementador, parecendo ouvir; Havia horror no rosto de Auror Goryanof.**

 **Então o professor Quirrell ergueu a cabeça, o rosto duro e cuspiu em direção ao dementador.**

" **Não gostou que tiramos sua presa, suponho", disse Dumbledore calmamente. "Bem. Se for necessário, Quirinus, sempre haverá um refúgio para você em Hogwarts".**

" **O que ele disse?" disse Harry.**

 **Cada cabeça se virou para encará-lo.**

" **Você não ouviu ele ...?" Dumbledore disse.**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça.**

" **Disse", começou o professor Quirrell, "que ele me conhecia, e que me caçaria algum dia, onde quer que eu tentasse me esconder". Seu rosto era rígido, sem medo.**

" **Ah", disse Harry. "Eu não me preocuparia com isso, Professor Quirrell".** _ **Não é como se os dementadores pudessem conversar ou pensar;**_ _**A estrutura que eles possuem é emprestada de sua própria mente e expectativas ...**_

 **Agora, todos estavam lhe dando** _ **um**_ **olhar** _ **muito**_ **estranho. Os Aurores estavam olhando nervosamente entre o Dementador e Harry.**

 **E ficaram diretamente diante da gaiola do Dementador.**

" **Eles são feridas no mundo", disse Harry. "É apenas um palpite selvagem, mas acho que quem disse isso foi Godric Gryffindor".**

" **Sim ..." disse Dumbledore. "Como você sabia?"**

 _ **É um equívoco comum**_ **, pensou Harry,** _ **que todos os melhores racionalistas são classificados na Corvinal, não deixando nenhum para outras Casas.**_ _**Isso não é assim;**_ _**ser classificado na Corvinal indica que sua mais forte virtude é a curiosidade, o interrogatório e o desejo de conhecer a verdadeira resposta.**_ _**E essa não é a**_ **única** _ **virtude que um racionalista precisa.**_ _**Às vezes você tem que trabalhar duro em um problema, e mantê-lo por um tempo.**_ _**Às vezes você precisa de um plano inteligente para descobrir.**_ _**E às vezes o que você precisa mais do que qualquer outra coisa para ver uma resposta, é a coragem de enfrentar o problema ...**_

 **O olhar de Harry foi para o que se encontrava embaixo do manto, o horror muito pior do que qualquer múmia decadente. Rowena Ravenclaw também poderia ter sabido, pois era um enigma bastante óbvio, uma vez que você via isso como um enigma.**

 **E também era óbvio porque os Patronos eram animais. Os animais não sabiam, e assim ficaram protegidos do medo.**

 **Mas Harry sabia, e sempre saberia, e nunca poderia esquecer. Ele tentou ensinar-se a encarar a realidade sem se encolher, e mesmo que Harry ainda não dominasse essa arte, ainda essa virtude havia sido entelhada em sua mente, o reflexo erudito de olhar** _ **para**_ **o pensamento doloroso em vez de se afastar. Harry nunca poderia esquecer pensando pensamentos felizes e calorosos sobre outra coisa, e foi por isso que o feitiço não funcionou para ele.**

 **Então Harry pensaria um pensamento caloroso e feliz que** _ **não era**_ **sobre outra coisa.**

 **Harry tirou sua varinha, que o professor Flitwick havia retornado para ele, colocou os pés na posição inicial para o Feitiço de Patronus.**

 **Em sua mente, Harry descartou os últimos restos da paz da fênix, colocou de lado a calma, o estado de sonho, lembrou-se, em vez disso, do grito penetrante de Fawkes, e se despertou para a batalha. Convocou todas as peças e elementos de si mesmo para despertar. Reuniu em si mesmo toda a força que o Feitiço de Patronus poderia recorrer, colocou-se no estado de espírito certo para o pensamento quente e feliz final; lembrou-se de todas as coisas brilhantes.**

 **Os livros que seu pai lhe comprara.**

 **O sorriso de mamãe quando Harry lhe tinha feito uma carta do dia das mães, uma coisa elaborada que usava meio quilo de eletrônicos de reposição da garagem para acender as luzes e tocar uma canção e levou três dias para fazer.**

 **Professor McGonagall dizendo-lhe que seus pais tinham morrido bem, protegendo-o. Como eles tinham.**

 **Percebendo que Hermione o acompanhava e estava até correndo mais rápido, que poderiam ser verdadeiros rivais e amigos.**

 **Puxando Draco da escuridão, observando-o lentamente se mover em direção à luz.**

 **Neville e Seamus e Lavender e Dean e todos os outros que olhavam para ele, todos os quais ele teria lutado para proteger se algo ameaçasse Hogwarts.**

 **Tudo o que fazia com que a vida valesse a pena viver.**

 **Sua varinha subiu para a posição inicial para o Feitiço de Patronus.**

 **Harry pensou nas estrelas, a imagem que quase impediu o dementador, mesmo sem Patrono. Só que desta vez, Harry adicionou o ingrediente desaparecido, ele nunca viu, mas viu as fotos e o vídeo. A Terra, azul e branca ardente, com luz solar refletida, pendia no espaço, entre o vazio preto e os brilhantes pontos de luz. Ela pertencia ali, dentro dessa imagem, porque era o que dava significado a tudo. A Terra era o que fazia as estrelas significativas, as fazia mais do que reações de fusão descontroladas, porque era a Terra que algum dia colonizaria a galáxia e cumpriria a promessa do céu noturno.**

 **Estariam ainda atormentados pelos dementadores, os filhos dos filhos, os descendentes distantes da humanidade enquanto caminhavam de estrela em estrela? Não, claro que não. Os dementadores eram apenas pequenos incômodos, pequenas sombras apagadas pela luz dessa promessa; não é invencível, não invencível, nem mesmo perto. Você tinha que suportar pequenos incômodos, se você fosse um dos poucos afortunados e desafortunados que nasceram na Terra; na Terra antiga, como seria lembrada algum dia. Isso também fazia parte do que significava estar vivo, se você fosse um pequeno punhado de seres conscientes nascidos no início de todas as coisas, antes que a vida inteligente tivesse chegado plenamente ao seu poder. Que o futuro muito mais vasto dependia do que você fez aqui, agora, nos primeiros dias do amanhecer, quando ainda havia muita escuridão para ser combatida e perturbações temporárias como Dementadores.**

 **Mamãe e papai, a amizade de Hermione e a jornada de Draco, Neville e Seamus e Lavender e Dean, o céu azul e o Sol brilhante e todas as coisas brilhantes, a Terra, as estrelas, a promessa, tudo o que a humanidade era e tudo o que se tornaria ...**

 **Na varinha, os dedos de Harry moveram-se para as posições iniciais; Ele estava pronto, agora, para pensar o tipo certo de pensamento quente e feliz.**

 **E os olhos de Harry olhavam diretamente para aquele que se encontrava debaixo do manto esfarrapado, olhou diretamente para aquele que tinha sido chamado Dementador. O nada, o vazio, o buraco no universo, a ausência de cor e espaço, o dreno aberto através do qual o calor escapava do mundo.**

 **O medo que exalava roubou todos os pensamentos felizes, sua proximidade drenava seu poder e força, seu beijo destruía tudo o que você era.**

 _ **Eu conheço você agora**_ **, Harry pensou enquanto sua varinha se contraiu uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e quatro vezes, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam exatamente as distâncias certas,** _ **compreendendo sua natureza, você simboliza a Morte, através de alguma lei da magia você é uma sombra que a morte lança no mundo.**_

 _ **E a morte é algo que eu nunca abraçarei.**_

 _ **É apenas uma coisa infantil, que as espécies humanas ainda não superaram.**_

 _ **E algum dia ...**_

 _ **Vamos superá-la ...**_

 _ **E as pessoas não terão mais que dizer adeus ...**_

 **A varinha levantou-se e nivelou diretamente no Dementador.**

 _ **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

 **O pensamento explodiu dele como uma barragem que quebrou, subiu pelo braço e pela sua varinha, explodindo com uma luz branca e ardente. A luz se tornou corpórea, tomou forma e substância.**

 **Uma figura com dois braços, duas pernas e uma cabeça, de pé; o animal** _ **Homo sapiens,**_ **a forma de um ser humano.**

 **Brilhando mais e mais brilhante conforme Harry colocava todas as suas forças em seu feitiço, ardendo com uma luz incandescente mais brilhante do que o desvanecido pôr-do-sol, os Aurores e o Professor Quirrell protegeram seus olhos em choque -**

 _ **E algum dia, quando os descendentes da humanidade se espalharem de estrela para estrela, eles não contarão às crianças sobre a história da Terra antiga até que tenham idade suficiente para suportar;**_ _**E quando eles aprenderem, eles chorarão por ouvir que tal coisa como a morte alguma vez existiu!**_

 **A figura de um humano brilhava agora mais brilhante do que o Sol do meio-dia, tão radiante que Harry podia sentir o calor dela em sua pele; e Harry enviou todo o seu desafio à sombra da Morte, abrindo todas as comportas dentro dele para tornar a forma brilhante mais brilhante e ainda mais brilhante.**

 _ **Você não é invencível, e algum dia a espécie humana irá acabar com você.**_

 _ **Eu superarei você se puder, pelo poder da mente, da magia e da ciência.**_

 _ **Não vou me esconder com medo da morte, não enquanto eu tiver uma chance de vencer.**_

 _ **Não deixarei que a Morte me toque, não deixarei que a Morte toque aos que eu amo.**_

 _ **E mesmo se você acabar comigo antes de eu acabar com você,**_

 _ **Outro tomará meu lugar, e então outro,**_

 _ **Até que a ferida no mundo seja curada finalmente ...**_

 **Harry baixou a varinha e a figura brilhante de um humano desapareceu.**

 **Lentamente, ele exalou.**

 **Como acordar de um sonho, como abrir os olhos depois de dormir, o olhar de Harry se afastou da gaiola, ele olhou ao redor e viu que todos estavam olhando para ele.**

 **Albus Dumbledore estava olhando para ele.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava olhando para ele.**

 **O trio de Aurores estava olhando para ele.**

 **Todos estavam olhando para ele como se o tivessem visto destruir um Dementador.**

 **O manto esfarrapado estava vazio dentro da gaiola.**


	46. Capítulo 45: Humanismo, Pt 4

**Capítulo 45: Humanismo, Pt 4**

 **A última presença do Sol estava afundando abaixo do horizonte, a luz vermelha desaparecendo das copas das árvores, apenas o céu azul iluminando as seis pessoas de pé sobre a grama seca e coberta de neve, perto de uma gaiola vazia em cujo chão estava uma vazia capa esfarrapada.**

 **Harry sentiu ... bem,** _ **normal de**_ **novo. Quase são. O feitiço não tinha desfeito o dia e seu dano, não fazia as feridas como se nunca tivessem existido, mas suas feridas haviam sido vendadas, subjugadas? Era difícil de descrever.**

 **Dumbledore também parecia mais saudável, embora não totalmente restaurado. A cabeça do velho mago virou-se por um momento, encontrou os olhos com o Professor Quirrell e voltou a olhar para Harry. "Harry", disse Dumbledore, "você está prestes a desmoronar em exaustão e possivelmente morrer?"**

" **Não, estranhamente" disse Harry. "Isso tirou algo de mim, mas muito menos do que eu pensava".** _ **Ou talvez deu algo de volta, além de tomar ...**_ **"** **Honestamente, eu esperava que meu corpo estivesse batendo no chão com um baque agora".**

 **Havia um tipo distinto de som do corpo-golpeando-o-chão-com-um-baque-seco.**

" **Obrigado por cuidar disso, Quirinus", disse Dumbledore ao Professor Quirrell, que agora estava parado acima e atrás das formas inconscientes dos três Aurores. "Eu confesso que ainda estou me sentindo um pouco fraco. Embora eu deva cuidar dos encantos de memória eu mesmo".**

 **O professor Quirrell inclinou a cabeça e depois olhou para Harry. "Eu omitirei uma grande quantidade de incredulidade inútil", disse o professor Quirrell, "observarei que o próprio Merlim não conseguiu fazer isso, e assim por diante. Vamos direto para fazer a pergunta importante. O que cobras doces foi isso** _ **?"**_

" **O Feitiço de Patronus", disse Harry. "Versão 2.0".**

" **Eu me alegro ao ver que você é seu eu habitual novamente", disse Dumbledore. "Mas você não vai a** _ **lugar**_ _**nenhum**_ **, jovem Corvinal, até que você me diga o que exatamente foi esse pensamento caloroso e feliz".**

" **Hm ..." disse Harry. Ele tocou um dedo contemplativo em sua bochecha. "Eu me pergunto se eu deveria?"**

 **O professor Quirrell de repente sorriu.**

" **Por favor?" disse o diretor. "Por favor, com açúcar no topo?"**

 **Harry sentiu um impulso e decidiu ir com ele. Era perigoso, mas talvez nunca existisse uma oportunidade melhor até o fim dos tempos.**

" **Três refrigerantes", Harry disse para a bolsa, depois olhou para o Professor de Defesa e o Diretor de Hogwarts. "Cavalheiros", disse Harry, "comprei esses refrigerantes na minha primeira visita à Plataforma Nove e meio, no dia em que entrei em Hogwarts. Estive guardando-os para ocasiões especiais, há um encantamento menor para garantir que eles sejam tomados no momento certo. Este é o último da minha dispensa, mas acho que nunca venha uma ocasião melhor. Será que podemos?"**

 **Dumbledore pegou uma lata de refrigerante de Harry, e Harry jogou outra para o Professor Quirrell. Os dois homens mais velhos murmuravam os encantos idênticos sobre a lata e criticaram brevemente o resultado. Harry, por sua vez, simplesmente abriu a lata e bebeu.**

 **O professor de defesa e o diretor de Hogwarts seguiram educadamente o exemplo.**

 **Harry disse: "Eu pensei em minha absoluta rejeição da morte como a ordem natural".**

 **Pode não ser o tipo certo de sensação calorosa que você precisava para lançar um Feitiço de Patronus, mas estava indo para o Top 10 de Harry, no entanto.**

 **Os olhares que ele obteve do professor de defesa e do diretor fez Harry ficar nervoso por um momento, enquanto o comed-chá desaparecia; mas então os dois olharam para o outro e ambos, aparentemente, decidiram que não podiam se safar de fazer algo realmente horrível com Harry na presença do outro.**

" **Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, "mesmo** _ **eu**_ **sei que não é assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar".**

" **De fato", disse Dumbledore. "Explique".**

 **Harry abriu a boca e então, quando a percepção o atingiu, rapidamente fechou a boca novamente. Godric não tinha contado a ninguém, nem Rowena se ela conhecesse; Poderia ter havido qualquer número de feiticeiros que descobriram e mantiveram a boca fechada. Você não poderia esquecer se** _ **soubesse**_ **que era o que estava tentando fazer; Uma vez que você percebeu** _ **como**_ **funcionava, a forma animal do Encanto Patronus nunca mais funcionaria para você - e a maioria dos feiticeiros não teve a educação certa para encarar Dementadores e destruí-los -**

" **Erm, desculpe por isso", disse Harry. "Mas eu só neste instante percebi que explicar seria uma idéia** _ **incrivelmente**_ **má até que você trabalhasse algumas coisas por conta própria".**

" **É a verdade, Harry?" Dumbledore disse lentamente. "Ou você apenas finge ser sábio?"**

 _"_ _ **Diretor!"**_ **, Disse o professor Quirrell, parecendo genuinamente chocado. "O Sr. Potter disse que esse feitiço não é falado com aqueles que não conseguem lançá-lo! Você não pressiona um mago em tais assuntos!"**

" **Se eu lhe falasse -" Harry começou.**

" **Não", disse o professor Quirrell, bastante severo. "Você não nos diz o** _ **porquê,**_ **Sr. Potter, você simplesmente nos diz que não devemos saber. Se você deseja sugerir uma dica, faça isso com cuidado, no momento certo, não em meio à conversa".**

 **Harry assentiu.**

" **Mas", disse o diretor. "Mas, mas o que devo dizer ao Ministério? Você não pode simplesmente** _ **perder**_ **um Dementador!"**

" **Diga-lhes que eu o comi", disse o Professor Quirrell, fazendo com que Harry engasgasse no refrigerante que ele tinha prensado em seus lábios. "Não me importo. Vamos voltar ao castelo, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Os dois começaram a andar de volta a Hogwarts, deixando para trás Albus Dumbledore olhando fixamente para a gaiola vazia e os três Aurores dormindo esperando seus Encantos de Memória.**

* * *

 _ **Consequências, Harry Potter e Professor Quirrell:**_

 **Eles caminharam por um tempo antes que o professor Quirrell falasse, e todo o ruído de fundo caiu no silêncio quando ele o fez.**

" **Você é excepcionalmente bom em matar coisas, meu aluno", disse o professor Quirrell.**

" **Obrigado", Harry disse sinceramente.**

" **Eu não estou curioso", disse o professor Quirrell, "mas existe alguma chance de que era** _ **apenas**_ **o diretor que você não confiava com o segredo ...?"**

 **Harry considerou isso. O professor Quirrell já não podia lançar o Patrono animal.**

 **Mas você não podia desiludir um segredo, e Harry era um aprendiz rápido o suficiente para perceber que ele devia pelo menos** _ **pensar**_ **por um tempo antes de desencadear este no mundo.**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça e o professor Quirrell assentiu com a aceitação.**

" **Por curiosidade, professor Quirrell", disse Harry, "se trazer o dementador para Hogwarts fosse parte de uma trama maligna, qual seria o objetivo?"**

" **Assassinar Dumbledore enquanto ele estava enfraquecido", disse o professor Quirrell sem hesitar. "Hm. O diretor disse que ele desconfiava de mim?"**

 **Harry não falou nada por um momento enquanto tentava pensar em uma resposta e desistiu quando percebeu que já havia respondido.**

" **Interessante ...", disse o professor Quirrell. "Sr. Potter, não está fora de questão que havia uma trama em ação hoje. Sua varinha que terminou perto da gaiola do Dementador** _ **poderia**_ **ter sido um acidente. Ou um dos Aurores poderia ter sido dominado com Imperius, Confundido ou Legitificado para exercer uma influência. Flitwick e eu não deveríamos ser excluídos como suspeitos, em seu cálculo. Uma observação é que o professor Snape cancelou todas as aulas de hoje e eu suspeito que ele é poderoso o suficiente para se desiludir, os aurores lançaram encantos de detecção no início, mas eles não os repetiram imediatamente antes do seu turno. Mas o mais fácil de tudo, Sr. Potter, a ação poderia ter sido planejada pelo próprio Dumbledore, e se ele** _ **planejou**_ **, ele também poderia ter tomado medidas antecipadamente para dirigir suas suspeitas em outro lugar".**

 **Eles caminharam por alguns passos.**

" **Mas por** _ **que**_ **ele** _ **faria isso**_ **?" Harry disse.**

 **O professor de defesa ficou calado um momento e depois disse: "Sr. Potter, quais os passos que você tomou para investigar o personagem do diretor?"**

" **Não muitos", disse Harry. Ele só recentemente percebeu ... "Não passos o suficiente".**

" **Então eu vou observar", disse o professor Quirrell, "que você não descobre tudo o que há para saber sobre um homem perguntando apenas a seus amigos".**

 **Agora, foi a vez de Harry caminhar alguns passos em silêncio no caminho de terra ligeiramente batida que levava a Hogwarts. Ele realmente deveria ter sabido melhor do que isso. Viés de confirmação era o termo técnico; significava, entre outras coisas, que quando você escolheu suas fontes de informação, houve uma tendência notável para escolher fontes de informação que concordavam com suas opiniões atuais.**

" **"Obrigado", disse Harry. "Na verdade ... Eu não disse isso antes, disse? Obrigado por** _ **tudo**_ **. Se outro Dementador já o ameaçou, ou apenas o irrite de alguma forma, apenas me avise e eu o apresentarei ao Sr. Pessoa Brilhante. Não gosto quando Dementadores irritam meus amigos.**

 **Isso lhe deu um olhar indecifrável do professor Quirrell. "Você destruiu o Dementador porque ele me ameaçou?"**

" **Erm", disse Harry, "eu havia decidido sobre isso antes, mas sim, isso teria sido motivo suficiente por si só".**

" **Entendo", disse o professor Quirrell. "E o que você teria feito sobre a ameaça contra mim se seu feitiço** _ **não tivesse**_ **funcionado para destruir o Dementador?"**

" **Plano B", disse Harry. "Enclausurar o Dementador em metal denso com um alto ponto de fusão, provavelmente tungstênio, jogue-o em um vulcão ativo e esperar que ele acabe por dentro do manto da Terra. Ah, todo o planeta está cheio de lava derretida sob sua superfície"**

" **Sim", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu sei". O professor de defesa estava com um sorriso muito estranho. "Eu realmente deveria ter pensado nisso eu mesmo, tudo considerado. Diga-me, Sr. Potter, se você quisesse perder algo onde ninguém mais iria encontrá-lo novamente, onde você colocaria?"**

 **Harry considerou esta questão. "Suponho que não deveria perguntar** _ **o**_ **que você achou que precisa perder"**

" **Obviamente", disse o professor Quirrell, como Harry esperava; e então, "Talvez você seja informado quando for mais velho", o que Harry não esperava.**

" **Bem", disse Harry, "além de tentar coloca-lo no núcleo fundido do planeta, você poderia enterrá-lo em uma rocha sólida a um quilometro subterrâneo em um local selecionado aleatoriamente - talvez o teleporte, se houver alguma maneira de fazer isso cegamente, ou perfurar um buraco e reparar o buraco depois, o importante seria não deixar traços que levam para lá, então é apenas um metro cúbico anônimo em algum lugar da crosta da Terra. Você poderia deixá-lo na trincheira Mariana, essa é a profundidade mais profunda do oceano no planeta - ou simplesmente escolha alguma outra trincheira oceânica, para torná-la menos óbvia. Se você pudesse torná-la flutuante e invisível, então você poderia jogá-la na estratosfera. Ou idealmente, você iria lançá-la no espaço, com um capa contra detecção e um fator de aceleração flutuante aleatoriamente que o tiraria do Sistema Solar. Depois, é claro, você se obliviaria, então você não teria ideia de onde estava".**

 **O professor de defesa estava rindo, e parecia ainda mais estranho do que o sorriso dele.**

 **"Professor Quirrell?" Harry disse.**

 **"Todas as sugestões excelentes", disse o professor Quirrell. "Mas diga-me, Sr. Potter, por que esses cinco exatos?"**

 **"Hã?" disse Harry. "Eles pareciam o tipo óbvio de ideias".**

 **"Oh?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Mas há um padrão interessante para eles, você vê. Pode-se dizer que parece ser um enigma. Devo admitir, Sr. Potter, que, apesar de ter tido altos e baixos, no geral, isso tem sido um surpreendentemente bom dia ".**

 **E continuaram caminhando pelo caminho que levava os portões de Hogwarts, a uma certa distância; como Harry, sem sequer pensar nisso, automaticamente ficou longe o suficiente do Professor da Defesa para não desencadear essa sensação de desgraça, o que, por algum motivo, parecia excepcionalmente forte agora.**

* * *

 _ **Após, Daphne Greengrass:**_

 **Hermione se recusou a responder a qualquer pergunta, e assim que passaram a divisão que levava às masmorras da Sonserina, Daphne e Tracey despejaram imediatamente, caminhando o mais rápido possível. O rumor viajou rápido em Hogwarts, então eles teriam que ir às masmorras imediatamente se quisessem ser os primeiros a contar a todos a história.**

" **Agora lembre-se", disse Daphne, "não apenas conte sobre o beijo assim que entramos, ok? Isso funciona melhor se contamos toda a história em ordem".**

 **Tracey assentiu com entusiasmo.**

 **E, assim que entraram na sala comum da Sonserina, Tracey Davis respirou fundo e gritou: "** _ **Todos! Harry Potter não conseguiu lançar o Encanto Patronus e o Dementador quase o comeu e o Professor Quirrell o salvou, mas Potter ficou todo malvado até que Granger o trouxe de volta com um beijo! É amor verdadeiro com certeza!"**_

 **Foi um tipo de narração ordenada, Daphne supôs.**

 **A notícia não conseguiu produzir a reação esperada. A maioria das garotas olhou para trás e depois ficaram em seus sofás e os meninos simplesmente continuavam lendo nas cadeiras.**

" **Sim", disse Pansy amargamente, de onde ela estava sentada com os pés de Gregory no colo, recostando-se e lendo o que parecia ser um livro para colorir, "Millicent já nos contou".**

 _ **Como -**_

" **Por que** _ **você**_ **não** _ **o**_ **beijou primeiro, Tracey?" disse Flora e Hestia Carrow de suas próprias cadeiras. "Agora, Potter vai se casar com uma menina do sangue de enxofre!** _ **Você**_ **poderia ter sido seu amor verdadeiro e ter entrado em uma Casa Nobre e tudo se você o tivesse beijado primeiro!"**

 **O rosto de Tracey era uma imagem em uma percepção atordoada.**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Gritou Daphne. "O amor não funciona assim!"**

" **Claro que funciona", declarou Millicent, de onde ela estava praticando algum tipo de encanto enquanto olhava pela janela para as águas turbulentas do lago Hogwarts. "Primeiro beijo conquista o príncipe".**

 _"_ _ **Não foi seu primeiro beijo!"**_ **, Gritou Daphne. "Hermione** _ **já**_ **era seu verdadeiro amor! Por isso,** _ **ela**_ **poderia trazê-lo de volta!" Então Daphne percebeu o que acabara de dizer e estremeceu internamente, mas, como dizia o ditado, você tinha que encaixar a língua na orelha.**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, o que?" disse Gregory, balançando os pés do colo de Pansy. "O que é isso? A srta. Bulstrode não contou essa parte".**

 **Todos os outros também estavam olhando para Daphne, agora.**

" **Ah, sim", disse Daphne, "Harry a afastou e gritou: 'Eu disse, sem beijos!' Então Harry gritou como se estivesse morrendo e Fawkes começou a cantar para ele - eu não tenho certeza de qual deles aconteceu primeiro, na verdade -"**

" **Isso não soa como amor verdadeiro para** _ **mim"**_ _ **,**_ **disseram as gêmeas Carrow. "Isso parece que a** _ **pessoa errada o**_ **beijou".**

" **Era suposto ser** _ **eu"**_ **, sussurrou Tracey. Seu rosto ainda estava atordoado. "** _ **Eu**_ **devia ser o seu amor verdadeiro. Harry Potter é o** _ **meu**_ **general. Eu deveria ter, eu deveria ter lutado com Granger por ele"**

 **Daphne girou em direção a Tracey, indignada. "** _ **Você**_ **tirar o Harry da Hermione?"**

" **Sim!" disse Tracey. "Eu!"**

" **Você é louca", afirmou Daphne com convicção. "Mesmo se você o** _ **tivesse**_ **beijado primeiro, você sabe o que isso faria de você? A garota apaixonada e triste**

 **que morre no final do Ato Dois".**

" **Você vai retirar o que disse!", Gritou Tracey.**

 **Enquanto isso, Gregory tinha atravessado a sala para onde Vincent estava fazendo sua lição de casa. "Sr. Crabbe", Gregory disse em voz baixa "Eu acho que o Sr. Malfoy precisa saber sobre isso".**

* * *

 _ **Consequências, Hermione Granger:**_

 **Hermione olhou para o papel selado com cera, na superfície da qual estava inscrito simplesmente o número** _ **42.**_

 _ **Eu descobri por que não conseguimos lançar o Feitiço de Patronus, Hermione, não tem nada a ver com o nossa lembrança não ser suficientemente feliz.**_ _**Mas não posso te dizer.**_ _**Não pude dizer ao Diretor.**_ _**Precisa ser ainda mais secreto do que a Transfiguração parcial, por enquanto, de qualquer maneira.**_ _**Mas se você precisa lutar contra dementadores, o segredo está escrito aqui, de modo encriptado, de modo que, se alguém não souber sobre Dementadores e Patronos, eles não saberão o que significa ...**_

 **Ela falou a Harry sobre vê-lo morrendo, seus pais morrendo, todos os seus amigos morrendo, todos morrendo. Ela não tinha falado sobre o terror de morrer sozinha, de alguma forma ainda era doloroso.**

 **Harry tinha contado para ela se lembrar de quando seus pais morrerem, e que ele achou engraçado.**

 _ **Não há luz no lugar que o Dementador leva você, Hermione.**_ _**Sem calor.**_ _**Sem cuidados.**_ _**É um lugar que você nem consegue entender a felicidade.**_ _**Há dor e medo, e aqueles ainda podem afetá-la.**_ _**Você pode odiar e ter prazer em destruir o que você odeia.**_ _**Você pode rir, quando vê outras pessoas feridas.**_ _**Mas você nunca pode ser feliz, nem sequer pode lembrar o que é que não existe mais ... Não acho que exista qualquer maneira de explicar do que você me salvou.**_ _**Tenho geralmente vergonha de colocar as pessoas em problemas, geralmente não consigo suportar quando as pessoas fazem sacrifícios por mim, mas essa vez eu direi que não importa o que acabe custando que você me tenha beijado, nunca duvide por um segundo que era a coisa certa a fazer.**_

 **Hermione não tinha percebido quão** _ **pouco**_ **o Dementador a tinha tocado, quão pequena e superficial tinha sido a escuridão para a qual a tinha levado.**

 **Ela tinha visto todos morrendo, e isso ainda tinha sido capaz de doer.**

 **Hermione colocou o papel de volta na bolsa, como uma boa garota deveria fazer.**

 **Ela realmente queria lê-lo, no entanto.**

 **Ela estava com medo dos Dementadores.**

* * *

 _ **Consequência, Minerva McGonagall:**_

 **Ela congelou; ela não deveria ter ficado tão chocada, não devia ter achado Harry tão difícil de enfrentar, mas depois do que tinha acontecido ... Ela havia procurado no jovem na frente dela por qualquer sinal de Dementação e falhou em encontrá-los. Mas algo sobre a calma com que ele havia feito uma pergunta tão carregada parecia profundamente preocupante. "Sr. Potter, não posso falar de tais assuntos sem a permissão do diretor".**

 **O menino em seu escritório aceitou** **isso sem mudar de expressão.** **"** **Eu preferiria não perturbar o diretor sobre esse assunto", disse Harry Potter calmamente. "Eu** _ **insisto**_ **em não incomodá-lo, na verdade, e você prometeu que nossa conversa seria mantida em segredo. Então, deixe-me falar assim. Eu sei que houve, de fato, uma profecia. Eu sei que você é a** **única** **que originalmente a** **ouviu** **da** **professora** **Trelawney. Eu sei que a profecia identificou o filho de James e Lily como alguém perigoso para o Lorde das Trevas. E eu sei quem eu sou, de fato todos agora sabem quem eu sou, então você está revelando nada de novo ou perigoso, se você me disser apenas isso: qual foi o** _ **texto exato**_ **que** _ **me**_ **identificou** _ **,**_ **o filho de James e Lily?"**

 **A voz oca de Trelawney ecoou em sua mente -**

 _ **NASCIDO DOS QUE O DESAFIARAM TRÊS VEZES**_

 _ **NASCIDO AO TERMINAR DO SÉTIMO MÊS…**_

" **Harry", disse a professora McGonagall, "eu não posso te dizer isso!" A arrepiou até o osso que Harry já sabia tanto, ela não podia imaginar como Harry havia aprendido -**

 **O menino olhou para ela com olhos estranhos e doloridos. "Você não pode espirrar sem a permissão do diretor, professora McGonagall? Pois eu prometo a você que tenho boas razões para perguntar e uma boa razão para manter a questão privada".**

" **Por favor, não, Harry", ela sussurrou.**

" **Tudo bem", disse Harry.** **"** **Uma pergunta simples. Por favor. A família Potter foi mencionada pelo nome? A profecia literalmente diz** **'** **Potter'?"**

 **Ela olhou para Harry por um tempo. Ela não poderia ter dito por que ou de onde vinha a sensação de que este era um ponto crítico, que ela não podia recusar levemente o pedido, nem aderir levemente a ele -**

" **Não", ela finalmente disse. "Por favor, Harry, não pergunte mais".**

 **O menino sorriu, com um pouco de tristeza, e disse: "Obrigado, Minerva. Você é uma** **mulher** **boa e verdadeira".**

 **E enquanto a boca ainda estava aberta com um enorme choque, Harry Potter levantou-se e saiu do escritório; e só então ela percebeu que Harry tomou sua recusa como uma resposta, e a verdadeira resposta nisso -**

 **Harry fechou a porta atrás de si mesmo.**

 **A lógica tinha se apresentado com uma estranha clareza de diamante. Harry não poderia ter dito se tinha chegado a ele durante o canto de Fawkes, ou talvez até antes.**

 **Lorde Voldemort havia matado James Potter. Ele preferiu poupar a vida de Lily Potter. Ele continuou seu ataque, portanto, com o único propósito de matar seu filho.**

 **Lordes das Trevas geralmente não tinham medo de crianças pequenas.**

 **Então, havia uma profecia sobre Harry Potter ser perigoso para Lorde Voldemort, e Lorde Voldemort sabia dessa profecia.**

 _"_ _ **Eu lhe dou esta rara chance de fugir. Mas não me incomodarei em subjugar você, e sua morte aqui não salvará seu filho. Deixa de lado, mulher tola, se você tem algum sentido em você!"**_

 **Foi um capricho, dar-lhe essa chance? Mas então, Lorde** **Voldemort não teria tentado persuadi-la. A profecia advertiu Lorde** **Voldemort contra a morte de Lily Potter? Então Lorde** **Voldemort** _ **teria**_ **se preocupado em subjugar ela. Lorde** **Voldemort tinha sido** _ **levemente**_ **inclinado a não matar Lily Potter. A preferência tinha sido mais forte do que um capricho, mas não tão forte como um aviso.**

 **Então, suponha que alguém que Lorde Voldemort considerasse um aliado ou servo menor, útil, mas não indispensável, implorou ao Senhor das Trevas para poupar a vida de Lily. Lily, mas não de James.**

 **Esta pessoa sabia que Lorde Voldemort atacaria a casa dos Potters. Tinha conhecido tanto a profecia quanto o fato de que o Senhor das Trevas sabia disso. Caso contrário, ele não teria implorado a vida de Lily.**

 **De acordo com a professora McGonagall, além de si mesma, os outros dois que conheciam a profecia eram Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape.**

 **Severus Snape, que amava Lily antes de ser Lily Potter e odiava James.**

 **Severus, então, aprendeu sobre a profecia e disse para o Lorde das Trevas. O que ele havia feito porque a profecia não havia descrito os Potter pelo nome. Era um enigma, e Severus havia resolvido esse enigma tarde demais.**

 **Mas se Severo tivesse sido o** _ **primeiro**_ **a ouvir a profecia e disposto a contar para o Lorde** **das Trevas, então, por que ele também teria dito a Dumbledore ou Professor McGonagall?**

 **Portanto, Dumbledore ou a professora McGonagall ouviu ela primeiro.**

 **O diretor de Hogwarts não tinha motivos óbvios para dizer a professora de Transfiguração sobre uma profecia extremamente sensível e crucial. Mas a Professora de Transfiguração tinha todas as razões para dizer ao Diretor.**

 **Parecia provável, então, que a professora McGonagall tivesse sido a primeira a ouvi-la.**

 **As probabilidades anteriores disseram que foi a Professora Trelawney, vidente residente de Hogwarts. Os videntes eram raros, então, se você contasse a maior parte dos segundos que a professora McGonagall passara na presença de um vidente ao longo de sua vida, a maioria desses vidente-segundos seriam Trelawney-segundos.**

 **A professora McGonagall disse a Dumbledore e não teria dito a ninguém sobre a profecia sem permissão.**

 **Portanto, foi Albus Dumbledore quem havia arranjado para Severus Snape de alguma forma aprender sobre a** **profecia. E o próprio Dumbledore havia resolvido o enigma com sucesso, ou ele não teria selecionado** _ **Severus**_ **, que uma vez amou Lily, como intermediário.**

 **Dumbledore decidiu deliberadamente que Lorde** **Voldemort ouvisse sobre a profecia, na esperança de atraí-lo para a morte dele. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse providenciado para que Severus aprendesse** **apenas** _ **parte da**_ **profecia, ou havia outras profecias das quais Severus havia permanecido inocente ... de alguma forma Dumbledore sabia que um ataque** _ **imediato**_ **aos Potters ainda levaria à derrota** _ **imediata de**_ **Lorde** **Voldemort, embora o** **próprio Lorde** **Voldemort não acreditasse** **nisso. Ou talvez esse tenha sido um golpe de sorte da insanidade de Dumbledore e seu gosto por tramas bizarras ...**

 **Severus acabou por servir Dumbledore depois; talvez os Comensais da Morte não ficassem contentes com Severus se Dumbledore revelasse seu papel em sua derrota.**

 **Dumbledore tentou providenciar para que a mãe de Harry fosse poupada. Mas essa parte de sua trama fracassou. E ele conscientemente condenou James Potter à morte dele.**

 **Dumbledore foi responsável pela morte dos pais de Harry.** _ **Se**_ **toda a cadeia de lógica estava correta. Harry não podia, justamente, dizer que acabar com sucesso com a Guerra Mágica não contava como circunstâncias atenuantes. Mas de alguma forma isso ainda ...** _ **incomodou ele bastante.**_

 **E era hora e tempo passado de perguntar a Draco Malfoy o que o** _ **outro**_ **lado daquela guerra tinha a dizer sobre o personagem de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**


	47. Capítulo 46: Teoria da personalidade

**Capítulo 46: Teoria da personalidade**

 **Chega um ponto em cada trama onde a vítima começa a suspeitar; e olhar para trás, e ver uma trilha de eventos todos apontando em uma única direção. E quando esse ponto chegasse, o pai explicou, a perspectiva da perda pode parecer tão insuportável, e admitir que foi enganado pode parecer tão humilhante, que a vítima ainda nega o enredo e o jogo pode continuar muito depois.**

 **O pai havia avisado Draco para não fazer isso de novo.**

 **Em primeiro lugar, ele deixaria o Sr. Avery terminar de comer todos os biscoitos que ele havia tomado de Draco, enquanto Draco observava e chorava. Toda a bela jarra de biscoitos que o Pai lhe deu apenas poucas horas antes, pois Draco havia perdido todos para o Sr. Avery, até o último.**

 **Então, era um sentimento familiar que Draco sentiu no poço de seu estômago, quando Gregory contou sobre o Beijo.**

 **Às vezes você olhava para trás e via coisas ...**

 **(Em uma sala de aula sem luz - você não conseguia chamá-la de nada mais, já que tinha visto o uso semanal nos últimos meses - um menino estava embaixo de uma capa encapuzada, com um globo cristalino não iluminado na mesa diante dele. Pensando em silêncio, pensando na escuridão, esperando pela abertura de uma porta para deixar entrar a luz.)**

 **Harry tinha empurrado Granger para longe e disse, '** _ **eu lhe disse, sem beijar!'**_

 **Harry provavelmente diria algo como '** _ **Ela fez isso para**_ _ **me irritar, da última vez, assim como ela me fez ir naquele encontro'.**_

 **Mas a história verificada era que Granger estava disposta a enfrentar o Dementador novamente para ajudar Harry; que ela beijou Harry, chorando, quando ele estava perdido nas profundezas da Dementação; e que seu beijo o trouxe de volta.**

 **Isso não parecia rivalidade, nem rivalidade amigável.**

 **Isso soou como o tipo de amizade que você geralmente não via mesmo em peças.**

 **Então, por que Harry fez sua amiga subir as paredes congeladas de Hogwarts?**

 **Porque esse era o tipo de coisa que Harry Potter fazia com seus amigos?**

 **O pai havia dito a Draco que, para entender uma trama estranha, uma técnica era olhar para o que** _ **acabou**_ **acontecendo, assumir que era o resultado** _ **pretendido**_ **e perguntar quem se beneficiou.**

 **O que acabou acontecendo como resultado de Draco e Granger lutando contra Harry Potter juntos ... era que Draco tinha começado a se sentir muito mais amigável em relação a Granger.**

 **Quem se beneficiou do descendente de Malfoy se tornando amigo de uma bruxa do sangue-ruim?**

 **Quem se beneficiou, que era famoso exatamente por esse tipo de trama?**

 **Quem se beneficiou, que poderia estar puxando as cordas de Harry Potter?**

 **Dumbledore.**

 **E se isso fosse verdade, Draco teria** _ **que**_ **ir ao Pai e contar-lhe tudo, não importava o que acontecesse depois disso, Draco não conseguiu imaginar o que aconteceria depois disso, era horrível demais para** **imaginar. O que o fez querer se agarrar desesperadamente ao último pingo de esperança de que não era o que parecia ...**

 **... Draco lembrou disso, também, da lição do Sr. Avery.**

 **Draco ainda não planejava enfrentar Harry. Ele ainda estava tentando pensar em um teste experimental, algo que Harry não iria ver e fingir. Mas, então, Vincent veio com a mensagem de que Harry queria se encontrar no início desta semana, na sexta-feira, em vez de sábado.**

 **E então, Draco estava, numa sala de aula escura, com um globo de cristal não iluminado na mesa, esperando.**

 **Minutos passaram.**

 **Os passos se aproximaram.**

 **A porta fez um rangido suave quando se abriu para a sala de aula, revelando Harry Potter vestido com seu próprio capuz e capa; Harry deu um passo à frente na sala de aula escura, e a porta robusta se fechou atrás dele com um ligeiro clique.**

 **Draco tocou o globo de cristal e a sala de aula acendeu com luz verde brilhante. A luz verde projetou sombras das mesas no chão e brilhava por trás das costas curvas das cadeiras, os fótons que saltam da madeira de tal forma que o ângulo de incidência igualou o ângulo de reflexão.**

 **Pelo menos, o** _ **que**_ **ele tinha aprendido não era provável que fosse uma mentira.**

 **Harry se retraiu quando a luz continuou, parando por um momento, e retomou a aproximação. "Olá, Draco" Harry disse calmamente, tirando o capuz quando ele veio até a escrivaninha de Draco. "Obrigado por vir, eu sei que não é a nossa hora habitual -"**

" **De nada", Draco disse sem rodeios.**

 **Harry arrastou uma das cadeiras para enfrentar Draco em sua mesa, as pernas fazendo um ligeiro rangido no chão. Ele girou a cadeira de modo que estava de frente para o caminho errado, e sentou-se montado sobre ela, os braços cruzados na parte de trás da cadeira. O rosto do menino era pensativo, franzindo a testa, sério, parecendo muito adulto mesmo para Harry Potter.**

" **Eu tenho uma pergunta importante para lhe perguntar", disse Harry, "mas há algo mais que eu quero que façamos antes disso".**

 **Draco não disse nada, sentindo um certo cansaço. Parte dele só queria que tudo isso acabasse.**

" **Diga-me, Draco", disse Harry. "Por que os trouxas nunca deixam fantasmas quando morrem?"**

" **Porque os trouxas não têm almas, obviamente", disse Draco. Ele nem percebeu até depois de ter dito isso que poderia contrariar a política de Harry, e então ele não se importava. Além disso,** _ **era**_ **óbvio.**

 **O rosto de Harry não mostrou surpresa. "Antes de fazer a minha pergunta importante, quero ver se você pode aprender o Feitiço de Patronus".**

 **Por um momento, o não-seqüitador puro perdeu Draco. Bom velho impossível de prever ou entender Harry Potter. Houve momentos em que Draco se perguntou se Harry era deliberadamente desorientador como uma tática.**

 **Então Draco entendeu, e empurrou-se para cima e longe de sua mesa com um único movimento irritado. Foi isso. Tinha acabado.** **"** **Como os** ** _servos de Dumbledore_** **"** **, ele cuspiu.**

" **Como Salazar Slytherin", disse Harry com firmeza.**

 **Draco quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés no meio de seu primeiro passo em direção à porta.**

 **Lentamente, Draco voltou-se para Harry.**

" **Eu não sei de onde você veio com isso", disse Draco, "mas está errado, todos sabem que o Feitiço de Patronus é um feitiço da Grifinória -"**

" **Salazar Slytherin poderia lançar um Patrono corpóreo", disse Harry. A mão de Harry entrou em suas vestes, trouxe um livro cujo título estava escrito com branco e verde e tão quase impossível de ler na luz verde; mas parecia velho.** **"** **Eu descobri isso quando eu estava pesquisando o Feitiço de Patronus antes. E eu encontrei a referência original e verifiquei o livro da biblioteca apenas no caso de você não acreditar em mim. O autor deste livro não pensa que haja algo incomum sobre Salazar ser capaz de lançar um Patrono, logo, a crença de que Sonserinos não podem fazer isso deve ser recente. E como uma nota histórica adicional, embora eu não tenha o livro comigo, Godric Gryffindor nunca pode".**

 **Depois das seis primeiras vezes que Draco tentou chamar o blefe de Harry, em seis ocasiões sucessivamente mais ridículas, ele percebeu que Harry simplesmente** _ **não**_ **mentia** **sobre o que estava escrito nos livros. Ainda assim, quando as mãos de Harry abriram o livro e o colocaram no local de um marcador, Draco se inclinou e estudou o lugar onde o dedo de Harry apontou.**

 _ **Então, os incêndios de Ravenclaw caíram sobre a escuridão que cobriu a ala esquerda do exército de Lorde**_ _ **Foul, quebrando, e revelou-se que o Lorde**_ _ **Gryffindor havia falado a verdade;**_ _**O medo que todos sentiram não era natural em sua fonte, mas proveniente de três dez dúzias de dementadores, que tinham sido prometidas as almas dos derrotados.**_ _**De imediato, Lady Hufflepuff e Lorde**_ _ **Slytherin trouxeram seus Patronos, um enorme texugo irritado e uma serpente de prata brilhante, e os defensores levantaram a cabeça quando a sombra passou de seus corações.**_ _**E Lady Ravenclaw riu, observando que Lord Foul era um grande tolo, por agora seu próprio exército seria sujeito ao medo, mas não aos defensores de Hogwarts.**_ _**No entanto, o Lorde Slytherin**_ _ **disse:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Ele não é tolo, disso eu sei".**_ _**E o Lorde Gryffindor ao lado dele estudou o campo de batalha com uma careta no rosto ...**_

 **Draco olhou para trás. "E?"**

 **Harry fechou o livro e colocou-o na bolsa. "O Caos e o Radiante ambos têm soldados que podem lançar Patronos corpóreos. Patronos Corpóreos podem ser usados para transmitir mensagens. Se você não pode aprender o feitiço, o Exército do Dragão estará em uma desvantagem militar grave"**

 **Draco não se importou com isso agora, e disse a Harry assim. Sua voz era mais alta do que deveria ter sido.**

 **Harry não piscou. "Então, eu estou chamando o favor que você me deve a partir daquele momento em que eu parei que uma revolta surgisse, no nosso primeiro dia de lições de vassouras. Vou tentar ensinar-lhe o Feitiço de Patronus, e para o meu favor, eu quero que você faça o seu melhor e honesto esforço para aprender e lançá-lo. Confio na honra da casa Malfoy que você fará".**

 **Draco sentiu aquele cansaço novamente. Se Harry tivesse perguntado em qualquer outro momento, teria sido um justo retorno do favor devido, já que na verdade não era um feitiço da Grifinória. Mas...**

 _"_ _ **Por quê?"**_ **Draco disse.**

" **Para descobrir se você pode fazer o mesmo que Salazar Slytherin poderia fazer", disse Harry de forma uniforme. "Este é um teste experimental, e não vou dizer o que isso significa até depois de você ter feito isso. Você vai?"**

 **... Provavelmente** _ **foi**_ **uma boa ideia** **dar esse favor em algo inócuo, ainda mais, se fosse hora de romper com Harry Potter.** **"** **Tudo certo."**

 **Harry tirou uma varinha de suas vestes e colocou-a contra o globo.** **"** **Não é realmente a melhor cor para aprender o Encanto Patronus", disse Harry.** **"** **A luz verde é a sombra exata da Maldição da Morte, quero dizer. Mas a prata também é uma das cores** **da** **Sonserina, não é? Dulak."** **A luz saiu, e Harry sussurrou as duas primeiras frases do encantamento da Luz Contínua, reformulando parte dele, embora nenhum deles pudesse lançar a coisa inteira por si só. Então Harry tocou o globo novamente, e o quarto acendeu com um brilho de prata, brilhante, mas ainda suave e gentil. A cor voltou para as mesas e cadeiras, e para o rosto suavemente suado de Harry sob seu choque de cabelo preto.**

 **Demorou tanto tempo para Draco perceber a implicação.** **"** **Você viu uma Maldição da Morte ser lançada desde a última vez que nos conhecemos? Quando - como -"**

" **Lance o Feitiço de Patronus", disse Harry, parecendo mais sério do que nunca, "e eu vou te contar".**

 **Draco apertou as mãos nos olhos, fechando a luz prateada.** **"** **Você sabe, eu realmente deveria lembrar que você é** ** _muito_** **estranho para qualquer trama normal!"**

 **Dentro de sua escuridão auto-imposta, ele ouviu o som de Harry rir.**

* * *

 **Harry observou atentamente enquanto Draco terminava sua última passada dos gestos preliminares, a parte do feitiço que era difícil de aprender; a estocada final e a pronúncia não precisava ser precisa. As três últimas passadas foram perfeitas até onde Harry podia ver. Harry também sentiu um estranho impulso para ajustar coisas sobre as quais o Sr. Lupin não havia dito nada, como o ângulo do cotovelo de Draco ou a direção que o pé dele estava apontando; poderia ter sido inteiramente sua própria imaginação, e provavelmente era, mas Harry tinha decidido ir com isso, apenas no caso.**

" **Tudo bem", Harry disse calmamente. Havia uma tensão no peito que fazia um pouco difícil falar. "Agora, não temos um Dementador aqui, mas está tudo bem. Não precisamos de um. Draco, quando seu pai falou comigo na estação de trem, ele disse que você era a única coisa no mundo que era precioso para ele, e ele ameaçou jogar todos os outros planos para se vingar de mim, se alguma vez você se machucasse".**

" **Ele ... o quê?"** **Houve uma chance na voz de Draco, e um olhar estranho em seu rosto.** **"** ** _Por que você está me dizendo isso_** **?"**

" **Por que eu não diria?"** **Harry não deixou sua expressão mudar, embora ele pudesse adivinhar o que Draco estava pensando; que Harry estava planejando separar Draco de seu pai, e não devia dizer nada que os aproximasse.** **"** **Sempre houve apenas uma pessoa que é mais importa para você, e eu sei exatamente qual pensamento caloroso e feliz irá deixar você lançar o Patrono. Você me contou isso na estação de trem antes do primeiro dia da escola. Uma vez que você caiu de uma escotilha e quebrou suas costelas. Doeu mais do que qualquer coisa que você sentiu, e você pensou que iria morrer. Imagine que esse medo vem de um Dementador, de pé diante de você, usando um manto preto e esfarrapado, parecendo uma coisa morta deixada na água e, em seguida, lance o Feitiço de Patronus e, quando você brandir a varinha para expulsar o dementador, pense em como o seu pai segurou sua mão, para que não tenha medo e depois pense em quanto ele ama você, e o quanto você o ama e coloque tudo na sua voz quando disser Expecto Patronum. Por homenagem à casa Malfoy e não apenas porque você me prometeu um favor. Mostre-me que não me mentiu naquele dia na estação de trem quando você me disse que Lucius era um bom pai. Mostre-me que você pode fazer o que a Salazar Slytherin poderia fazer."**

 **E Harry deu um passo atrás, atrás de Draco, fora do campo de visão de Draco, de modo que Draco enfrentou a mesa e o quadro negro na frente da sala de aula não utilizada.**

 **Draco lançou um olhar atrás dele, aquele estranho olhar ainda em seu rosto, e então se virou para frente. Harry viu a expiração, a inalação. A varinha se contraiu uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e quatro vezes. Os dedos de Draco deslizaram ao longo da varinha, exatamente as distâncias corretas-**

 **Draco baixou a varinha.**

" **Isso é muito-"** **Draco disse:** **"** **Não consigo** ** _pensar_** **assim, enquanto você está assistindo -"**

 **Harry virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. "Eu voltarei em um minuto", disse Harry. "Apenas segure seu pensamento feliz, e o Patrono permanecerá".**

* * *

 **Por trás de Draco, o som da porta se abriu de novo.**

 **Draco ouviu os passos de Harry entrar na sala de aula, mas Draco não se virou para olhar.**

 **Harry também não falou nada. O silêncio se estendeu.**

 **Finalmente -**

" **O que isso** ** _significa_** **?", Disse Draco. Sua voz vacilou um pouco.**

" **Isso significa que você ama seu pai", disse a voz de Harry. O que era exatamente o que Draco estava pensando e tentando não chorar na frente de Harry. Estava muito certo, muito certo -**

 **Na frente** **de Draco, no chão, estava** **a forma brilhante de uma cobra que Draco reconhecia; uma** **Bungarus candidus, uma cobra primeiro trazida à mansão pelo** **Lorde** **Abraxas Malfoy depois de uma visita a uma terra distante, e o pai manteve uma** **Bungarus candidus no ofidiário desde então. A coisa sobre a Bungarus candidus era que a mordida não doía muito. O pai havia dito isso e disse a Draco que ele** _ **nunca**_ **seria** **autorizado a acariciar a cobra, não importa quem estivesse assistindo. O veneno matava** **seus nervos tão rápido que você não teria tempo de sentir dor à medida que o veneno se espalhava. Você poderia morrer disso mesmo depois de usar os encantos de cura. Ela comia outras cobras. Era tão** **Sonserina quanto** **qualquer criatura poderia ser.**

 **Foi por isso que uma cabeça de** **Bungarus candidus** **foi forjada na alça da bengala do Pai.**

 **A serpente brilhante lançou sua língua, que também era prata; e parecia** _ **sorrir de**_ **alguma forma, de um jeito mais caloroso** **do que qualquer réptil deveria.**

 **E então Draco percebeu -**

" **Mas", disse Draco, ainda olhando para a cobra belamente radiante, "** _ **você**_ **não pode lançar o Feitiço de Patronus". Agora que Draco tinha lançado** **ele mesmo, ele entendeu por que isso era importante. Você poderia ser maligno, como Dumbledore, e ainda lançar o Feitiço de Patronus, desde que você tenha deixado** _ **algo**_ **brilhante dentro de você. Mas se Harry Potter não tivesse um único pensamento dentro dele que brilhasse assim -**

" **O Feitiço de Patronus é mais complicado do que você pensa, Draco", disse Harry seriamente.** **"** **Nem todos os que falham em lançá-lo são uma pessoas ruins, ou mesmo infelizes. Mas, de qualquer maneira, posso lançá-lo. Fiz isso na minha segunda tentativa, depois de ter percebido o que fiz de errado ao enfrentar o Dementador pela primeira vez, bem, minha vida é um pouco peculiar às vezes, e meu Patrono saiu estranho, e estou mantendo ele em segredo por enquanto-"**

" **Eu deveria** ** _acreditar_** **nisso?"**

" **Você pode perguntar ao Professor Quirrell se você não acredita em mim", disse Harry. "Pergunte se Harry Potter pode lançar um Patrono corpóreo e diga-lhe que eu lhe disse para perguntar. Ele saberia que o pedido veio de mim, ninguém saberia".**

 **Ah, e agora Draco deveria confiar no** _ **Professor Quirrell?**_ **Ainda assim, conhecendo Harry, pode ser verdade; e o professor Quirrell não mentiria por razões triviais.**

 **A cobra incandescente virou a cabeça para frente e para trás, como se estivesse procurando uma presa que não estava lá, e depois se enroscou em círculo, como se estivesse descansando.**

" **Eu me pergunto", disse Harry suavemente, "quando foi, qual ano, qual geração, que a Sonserina parou de tentar aprender o Feitiço de Patronus. Quando foi que as pessoas começaram a pensar, quando os próprios Sonserinos começaram a pensar, que ser esperto e ambicioso era o mesmo que ser frio e infeliz. E se Salazar soubesse que seus alunos nem se incomodavam em aprender o Feitiço de Patronus, eu me pergunto, ele gostaria que ele nunca tivesse nascido? Me pergunto como tudo deu errado, quando a Casa da Sonserina deu errado".**

 **A criatura brilhante piscou, o tumulto aumentando em Draco tornando impossível sustentar o Patrono. Draco girou sobre Harry, ele teve que se controlar para não levantar a varinha.** **"** **O que** ** _você_** **sabe sobre a Casa da Sonserina ou Salazar Slytherin? Você nunca foi classificado na minha casa, o que lhe dá o direito de ..."**

 **E foi quando Draco** _ **finalmente**_ **percebeu.**

 _"_ _ **Você foi selecionado na Sonserina!"**_ **Draco disse.** **"** **Você** _ **foi**_ **, e depois você, você de alguma forma, você estalou os dedos -"** **Draco havia perguntado uma vez ao Pai se seria mais esperto ser selecionado** **em outra casa para que todos confiassem nele, e o pai sorriu e disse a** **ele "Pensei nisso também na sua idade Draco, mas não havia como enganar o Chapéu Seletor** **..."**

 **... não até** _ **Harry Potter**_ **chegar.**

 **Como ele já havia pensado** **por** _ **um minuto**_ **que** _ **Harry**_ **era um Corvinal** _ **?**_

" **Uma hipótese interessante", disse Harry de forma justa. "Você sabe, você é a segunda pessoa em Hogwarts a apresentar uma teoria nesse sentido? Pelo menos, você é o segundo que realmente disse isso na minha cara -"**

" **Snape", Draco disse com certeza. Seu chefe de casa não era um tolo.**

" **Professor Quirrell, é claro"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry.** **"** **Apesar de que se eu parar para pensar, Severus me perguntou como consegui ficar fora de sua casa e se eu tinha algo que o Chapéu Seletor desejava. Suponho que você poderia dizer que você é o número 3. Oh, mas a teoria do professor Quirrell foi um pouco diferente da sua, no entanto. Posso ter a sua palavra para não repetir isso?"**

 **Draco assentiu sem sequer pensar nisso. O que ele deveria fazer, dizer não?**

" **O professor Quirrell pensou que Dumbledore não estava feliz com a escolha do chapéu para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu".**

 **E no instante em que Harry falou, Draco sabia,** _ **sabia**_ **que era verdade, era** _ **óbvio**_ **. Quem Dumbledore pensou que ele estava enganando?**

 **... bem, além de todas as outras pessoas em Hogwarts, exceto Snape e Quirrell, Harry pode até acreditar ...**

 **Draco tropeçou de volta para sua mesa com um pouco de atordoamento e sentou-se forte o suficiente para doer ligeiramente. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia uma vez por mês com Harry, e ainda não aconteceu em janeiro, então chegou a hora.**

 **Seu companheiro Sonserino, que poderia ou não se achar um Corvinal, sentou-se na cadeira que ele usara anteriormente, agora sentado sobre ele transversalmente e olhando atentamente para Draco.**

 **Draco não sabia** _ **o**_ **que deveria estar fazendo agora, se ele deveria estar tentando persuadir o menino Sonserino** **perdido de que, não, ele** _ **não era**_ **realmente um Corvinal** **... ou tentando descobrir se Harry estava em liga com Dumbledore, embora, de repente, pareceu menos provável ... mas então,** _ **por**_ **que Harry forçou** **tudo entre** **ele e Granger ...**

 **Ele realmente** _ **deveria**_ **ter lembrado que Harry era muito estranho para qualquer trama normal.**

" **Harry", disse Draco. "Você me antagonizou deliberadamente com a General Radiante, para que nós trabalhassemos juntos contra você?"**

 **Harry assentiu sem hesitação, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e nada para se envergonhar.**

" **O acontecimento todo com as luvas e nos fazendo escalar as paredes de Hogwarts, o único ponto era fazer com que eu e Granger fossemos mais amigáveis um com o outro. E mesmo antes disso. Você estava planejando isso há muito tempo. Desde o começo".**

 **Novamente o aceno de cabeça.**

" **PORQUEEEEE?!"**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry levantaram-se por um momento, a única reação que ele mostrou a Draco gritando tão alto na sala de aula fechada que doía seus próprios ouvidos. Por que, por que Harry Potter fez esse tipo de coisa ...**

 **Então Harry disse: "Para que os Sonserinos possam lançar o Feitiço de Patronus novamente".**

 _"_ _ **Isso ... não ... faz**_ _ **... SENTIDO!"**_ **Draco estava ciente de que ele estava perdendo o controle de sua voz, mas ele não parecia capaz de parar a** **si mesmo. "** _ **O que isso tem a ver com a Granger?"**_

" **Padrões", disse Harry. Seu rosto era muito sério agora, e muito grave.** **"** **Como um quarto de crianças nascidas para casais de Abortos sendo feiticeiras. Um padrão simples e inconfundível que você reconheceria instantaneamente, se soubesse o que estava olhando, enquanto que, se não soubesse, nem sequer perceberia que era um indício. O veneno na Casa da Sonserina é algo que já foi visto no mundo dos trouxas. Esta é uma previsão adiantada, Draco, eu poderia ter escrito para você antes do nosso primeiro dia de escola, apenas de ouvir você falar na Estação King's Cross. Deixe-me descrever alguns tipos de pessoas realmente patéticas que participam das reuniões políticas de seu pai, famílias de sangue puro que nunca seriam convidadas a jantar na Mansão Malfoy. Tendo em mente que nunca as conheci, estou apenas predizendo isso de reconhecer o padrão do que está acontecendo com a Casa da Sonserina -"**

 **E Harry Potter passou a descrever os Parkinsons e Montagues e Boles com uma precisão calmamente cortante de que Draco não teria ousado** _ **pensar por**_ **si mesmo no caso de haver um Legilimens ao redor, estava** _ **além do**_ **insulto, eles** _ **matariam**_ **Harry se eles alguma vez ouvissem ... .**

" **Para resumir", Harry terminou,** **"** **eles não têm nenhum poder em si mesmos. Eles não têm riqueza própria. Se eles não tivessem os Trouxas para odiar, se todos os nascidos de trouxa desaparecessem do jeito que eles dizem que querem, eles acordaram uma manhã e descobriram que não tinham nada. Mas, desde que eles possam dizer que os sangue-puros são superiores, podem sentir-se superiores, eles podem se sentir como parte da classe principal. Mesmo que seu pai nunca sonhasse em convidá-los para jantar, embora não haja um Galeão em seus cofres, mesmo que eles tenham o resultado em suas OWLs serem pior do que o pior nascido de trouxa em Hogwarts. Mesmo que não possam lançar o Feitiço de Patronus mais. Tudo é culpa dos nacidos-trouxa, eles têm alguém além de si mesmos para culparem por seus próprios fracassos, e isso os torna ainda mais fracos. Isso é o que a Casa da Sonserina está se tornando, patética, e a raiz do problema é odiar os Nacidos-trouxa".**

" **O próprio Salazar Slytherin disse que os sangue de lama precisavam ser expulsos! Que eles estavam enfraquecendo nosso sangue" a voz de Draco levantou um grito.**

 _"_ _ **Salazar estava errado como uma questão de fato simples!**_ **Você** _ **sabe**_ **disso, Draco! E esse** _ **ódio**_ **está envenenando toda a sua casa, você não poderia lançar o Feitiço de** **Patronus usando um pensamento assim!"**

" **Então, por que Salazar Slytherin poderia lançar o Patrono?"**

 **Harry estava limpando o suor de sua testa.** **"** **Porque as coisas mudaram entre então e agora! Escute, Draco, trezentos anos atrás, você poderia encontrar grandes cientistas, tão bons como Salazar a seu modo, quem teriam lhe dito que alguns trouxas eram inferiores por causa da cor de sua pele -"**

 _"_ _ **Cor da pele?"**_ **, disse Draco.**

" **Eu sei, a cor da pele em vez de algo importante como a pureza do sangue, não é ridículo? Mas então, algo no mundo mudou, e agora você não consegue encontrar grandes cientistas que ainda pensam que a cor da pele deve importar, apenas pessoas perdedoras como os que eu descrevi para você. Salazar Slytherin cometeu o erro quando todos os outros estavam fazendo isso, porque ele cresceu acreditando, não porque ele estivesse desesperado por alguém para odiar. Havia algumas pessoas que faziam melhor do que todos os outros ao seu redor, e eles eram excepcionalmente bons. Mas aqueles que apenas aceitaram o que todos pensavam não eram excepcionalmente malvados. O fato triste é que a maioria das pessoas simplesmente não percebe nenhuma questão moral, a menos que alguém aponte para eles; Uma vez que eles são tão antigos quanto Salazar foi quando conheceu Godric, elas perderam a capacidade de mudar de ideia. Só então Hogwarts foi construído, e Hogwarts começou a enviar cartas de aceitação a nacidos-trouxa como Godric insistiu, e cada vez mais pessoas começaram a notar que os nacidos-trouxa não eram diferentes. Agora, é uma grande questão política em vez de algo que todos acreditam sem pensar nisso. E a resposta correta é que os nacidos-trouxa não são mais fracos que os sangue-puros. Então, agora, as pessoas que acabam se parando com o que Salazar já acreditou, são pessoas que cresceram em ambientes de sangue puro muito fechados como você, ou pessoas que são tão patéticas que estão desesperadas por alguém para se sentir superior às pessoas que amam odiar."**

" **Isso não ... isso não soa bem ..." disse a voz de Draco. Seus ouvidos ouviram sua resposta, e se perguntou se não poderia encontrar nada melhor para dizer.**

" **Draco você sabe agora, não há nada de errado com Hermione Granger. Você teve problemas para deixá-la cair de um telhado, eu ouvi. Mesmo sabendo que ela tomou uma poção de queda de penas, mesmo sabendo que ela estava segura. Que tipo de pessoa você acha que quer matá-la, não por qualquer erro que ela fez com eles, mas só porque ela é uma nascida-trouxa? Mesmo assim, ela é apenas uma garota que os ajudaria com seus deveres de casa em um segundo, se eles em algum momento perguntarem a ela" a voz de Harry quebrou, "que tipo de pessoa quer que ela** _ **morra?".**_

 _ **Pai -**_

 **Draco sentiu-se dividido em dois, ele parecia estar tendo um problema de** **dupla visão,** _ **Granger, uma**_ _ **sangue-ruim, que**_ _ **deveria morrer**_ **e uma menina pendurada de sua mão no telhado, como ver em** **dobro.**

" **E qualquer um que não quer que Hermione Granger morra, não vai querer dar uma volta com o tipo de pessoas que querem! Isso é tudo que as pessoas pensam que Sonserina é agora, não planejamento inteligente, não tentando alcançar a grandeza, apenas odiando os nacidos-trouxa! Paguei Morag um Sicle para peguntar a Padma por que ela não tinha ido para a Sonserina, nós dois sabemos que ela teve a opção. E Morag me disse que Padma apenas deu uma olhada e disse que ela não era Pansy Parkinson. Você vê? O melhor estudantes com as virtudes de mais de uma casa, os estudantes com escolhas, vão sob o Chapéu pensando em qualquer lugar, além da Sonserina, e alguém como Padma acaba na Corvinal. E ... acho que o chapéu seletor tenta manter um equilíbrio na Classificação, então ele enche as fileiras da Sonserina com qualquer um que não seja repelido por todo o ódio. Então, em vez de Padma Patil, Sonserina recebe Pansy Parkinson. Ela não é muito esperta, e ela não é muito ambiciosa, mas ela é o tipo de pessoa que não se importa com o que a Sonserina está se transformando. E quanto mais Padmas forem para outras casas e mais Pansies vão para a Sonserina, mais o processo acelera. Isto está destruindo a Casa da Sonserina, Draco!"**

 **Tinha um tom** **de verdade horrível, Padma pertencia a Sonserina** **... e, em vez disso, Sonserina** **conseguiu Pansy ... O pai reuniu famílias menores como os Parkinsons porque eram fontes convenientes de apoio, mas o pai não tinha percebido as** _ **consequências**_ **de associar o nome da** **Sonserina com eles ...**

" **Eu não posso -"** **Draco disse, mas ele nem tinha certeza do que ele não podia fazer -** **"** **O que você quer de mim?"**

" **Não tenho certeza de como curar a Casa da Sonserina", disse Harry devagar.** **"** **Mas eu sei que é algo que você e eu vamos acabar tendo que fazer. Levaram séculos para que a ciência se aproximasse do mundo dos trouxas, só aconteceu devagar, mas quanto mais forte a ciência ficava, mais esse tipo de ódio sumia". A voz de Harry estava quieta, agora.** **"** **Eu não sei exatamente por que funcionou dessa maneira, mas é assim que aconteceu historicamente. Como se houvesse alguma coisa na ciência como o brilho do Feitiço de Patronus, removendo todo tipo de escuridão e loucura, não imediatamente, mas parece seguir onde quer que a ciência vá. O Iluminismo, era o que era chamado no mundo trouxa. Tem algo a ver com a busca da verdade, penso ... como poder mudar a sua mente do que cresceu acreditando ... . Com o pensamento lógico, percebendo que não há motivo para odiar alguém porque a pele deles é de uma cor diferente, assim como não há motivo para odiar a Hermione Granger ... ou talvez haja algo mais nisso mesmo que eu não entenda. Mas o Iluminismo é algo do qual você e eu pertencemos agora, ambos. Concertar a Casa da Sonserina é apenas uma das coisas que temos que fazer".**

" **Deixe-me pensar", Draco disse, sua voz saindo em algo como um coachar, "por favor", e ele descansou a cabeça entre as mãos e pensou.**

* * *

 **Draco pensou por um tempo, com as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos para fechar o mundo, sem som senão a respiração de Harry e Harry. Toda a razoabilidade persuasiva do que Harry disse, os grãos evidentes de verdade que continha; e contra isso, a hipótese perfeita e completamente óbvia sobre o que** _ **realmente**_ **estava acontecendo ...**

 **Depois de um tempo, Draco finalmente ergueu a cabeça.**

" **Parece certo", Draco disse calmamente.**

 **Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry.**

" **Então," continuou Draco, "é aí que você me leva a Dumbledore, para tornar oficial?"**

 **Ele manteve sua voz muito casual ao dizer isso.**

" **Ah, sim", disse Harry. "Essa era a coisa sobre a qual eu iria te perguntar, na verdade -"**

 **O sangue de Draco congelou em suas veias, congelou sólido e quebrado -**

" **O professor Quirrell disse algo para mim que me fez pensar e, bem, não importa como você responda esta pergunta, eu já sou estúpido por não ter te perguntado muito antes. Todos na Grifinória** **pensam que Dumbledore é um santo, os Lufa-lufas** **pensam que ele é louco, os Corvinais** **estão todos orgulhosos por terem descoberto que ele apenas está fingindo estar louco, mas nunca perguntei a ninguém da** **Sonserina. Eu deveria saber melhor do que fazer esse tipo de erro. Mas se** _ **você**_ **mesmo pensa que** **Dumbledore está bem para conspirar com a reparação da Casa da Sonserina, acho que não perdi** **nada de importante".**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **Você sabe", disse Draco, sua voz notavelmente calma, tudo considerado,** **"** **sempre que me pergunto se você faz coisas assim apenas para me irritar, eu digo a mim mesmo que deve ser acidental, ninguém poderia fazer esse tipo da coisa de propósito, mesmo que eles tentassem até que o sangue escorrera de seus ouvidos. Essa é a única razão pela qual eu não vou estrangular você agora".**

" **Hã?"**

 **E depois** _ **se**_ **estrangular** _ **,**_ **porque Harry cresceu com os trouxas, e então Dumbledore o desviou suavemente da** **Sonserina** **para a Corvinal, então era perfeitamente plausível que Harry pudesse** _ **não**_ **saber nada, e Draco nunca pensou em** _ **dizer a ele.**_

 **Ou então, Harry tinha adivinhado que Draco não se juntaria a Dumbledore com tanta facilidade, e este era o próximo passo do plano de Dumbledore ...**

 **Mas se Harry** _ **realmente**_ **não soubesse sobre Dumbledore, então advertir** **ele tinha que ter precedência sobre** _ **tudo.**_

" **Tudo bem", disse Draco, depois que ele teve a chance de organizar seus pensamentos. "Não sei por onde começar, então vou começar em algum lugar". Draco respirou profundamente. Isso levaria um tempo. "Dumbledore assassinou a irmãzinha dele e não foi punido por isso porque seu irmão não testemunharia contra ele -"**

* * *

 **Harry ouviu com crescente preocupação e consternação. Harry estava preparado, pensou ele, para considerar** **o lado dos puristas de sangue da história com um grão de sal. O problema era que, mesmo depois de adicionar uma enorme quantidade de sal,** _ **ainda**_ **não parecia bom.**

 **O pai de Dumbledore tinha sido condenado por usar Maldicões imperdoáveis em crianças e morreu em Azkaban. Isso não era pecado de Dumbledore, mas seria uma questão de registro público. Harry poderia verificar essa parte e ver se tudo isso tinha sido feito fora do ar pelos puristas de sangue.**

 **A mãe de Dumbledore morreu misteriosamente, pouco antes de sua irmã mais nova morrer no que os Aurores decidiram ser assassinatos. Supostamente, essa irmã tinha sido brutalizada por trouxas e nunca mais se falou disso depois; O que, segundo Draco, soou notavelmente como uma Obliviação maliciosa.**

 **Após as primeiras interrupções de Harry, Draco pareceu retomar o princípio geral, e agora apresentava as observações primeiro e as inferências depois.**

" **\- então você não precisa aceitar minha palavra", disse Draco,** **"** **você pode** ** _ver_** **isso, certo? Qualquer um na Sonserina pode. Dumbledore esperou para lutar o duelo com Grindelwald até o momento exato em que seria melhor para Dumbledore, depois que Grindelwald arruinou a maior parte da Europa e construiu uma reputação como o mais terrível Mago das Trevas na história, e quando Grindelwald perdeu os sacrifícios de ouro e sangue que ele estava recebendo de seus peões trouxas e estava prestes a começar a descer. Se Dumbledore era realmente o mago nobre que ele fingia ser, ele teria lutado contra Grindelwald muito antes disso. Dumbledore provavelmente queria que a Europa estivesse arruinada, provavelmente era parte de seu plano em conjunto, ele apenas atacou Grindelwald depois que seu fantoche falhou com ele. E esse grande e chamativo duelo não era real, não há como dois feiticeiros serem tão exatamente igualados que lutariam por vinte horas inteiras até que um deles caiu de exaustão, era apenas Dumbledore tornando-se mais espetacular". Aqui a voz de Draco ficou mais indignada.** **"** **E isso fez com que Dumbledore fosse o Chefe Warlock do Wizengamot! A Linha de Merlin Inquebrável, corrompida após mil e quinhentos anos! E então ele se tornou o Supremo Mugwump além disso, e ele já tinha Hogwarts para usar como uma fortaleza invencível - Diretor e Chefe Warlock e Supremo Mugwump, nenhuma pessoa normal tentaria fazer tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, como alguém não pode ver que Dumbledore está tentando conquistar o mundo?"**

" **Pausa", disse Harry, e fechou os olhos para pensar.**

 **Não foi pior do que o que você teria ouvido sobre o Ocidente na Rússia de Stalin, e nada disso teria sido verdade. Embora os puristas de sangue não consigam fugir com inventar coisas sem base... ou eles conseguiriam? O** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **mostrou uma tendência pronunciada por** **inventar** **coisas ... mas, novamente, quando eles tiraram o pescoço demais com** **o noivado da** **Weasley, eles foram chamados nisso** **e eles ficaram envergonhados ...**

 **Harry abriu os olhos e viu que Draco o observava com um olhar constante e esperançoso.**

" **Então, quando você me perguntou se era hora de juntar-se a Dumbledore, isso era apenas um teste".**

 **Draco assentiu.**

" **E antes disso, quando você disse que parecia certo ..."**

 _"_ _ **Parece**_ **certo", disse Draco.** **"** **Mas eu não sei se posso confiar em você. Você vai se queixar de eu testá-lo, Sr. Potter? Você vai dizer que eu te enganei? Eu te guiei?"**

 **Harry sabia que ele deveria sorrir como um bom esportista, mas não podia, era uma grande decepção.**

" **Você está certo, é justo, não posso reclamar", disse Harry. "E quanto a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Não tão ruim como ele foi feito para ser?"**

 **Draco pareceu amargo com isso. "Então você acha que tudo é apenas para fazer o lado do Pai parecer bom e o lado de Dumbledore parece ruim e que eu acredito em mim mesmo porque o pai me disse".**

" **É uma possibilidade que eu considero", disse Harry de forma uniforme.**

 **A voz de Draco era baixa e intensa. "Eles** _ **sabiam**_ **. Meu pai sabia, seus amigos sabiam. Eles** _ **sabiam que**_ **o Senhor das Trevas era mau.** _ **Mas ele era a única chance que alguém tinha contra Dumbledore!**_ **O único mago em qualquer lugar que era poderoso o suficiente para lutar com ele! Alguns dos outros Comensais da Morte eram verdadeiramente malvado, como Bellatrix Black - Pai não é assim - mas o pai e seus amigos** _ **tiveram**_ **que fazê-lo, Harry, eles** _ **tinham**_ **que fazê-lo, Dumbledore estava assumindo tudo, o Senhor das Trevas era a única esperança que tinha restado!"**

 **Draco estava olhando fixamente para Harry. Harry encontrou o olhar, tentando pensar. Ninguém jamais pensou em si mesmo como o vilão de sua própria história - talvez Lorde** **Voldemort tenha feito, talvez Bellatrix tenha feito, mas Draco certamente não. Que os Comensais da Morte eram caras maus não estavam em questão. A questão era se eles eram** _ **os**_ **maus; Se havia** _ **um**_ **vilão na história, ou** _ **dois ...**_

" **Você não está convencido", disse Draco. Ele parecia preocupado e um pouco irritado. O que não surpreendeu Harry. Ele tinha certeza de que o próprio Draco acreditava em tudo isso.**

 _"_ _ **Devo**_ **estar convencido?" Harry disse. Ele não desviou o olhar.** **"** **Só porque você acredita? Você é um racionalista suficientemente forte agora que sua crença é evidência forte para mim, porque você seria muito improvável de acreditar se não fosse verdade? Quando eu conheci você, você não era tão forte. Tudo o que você me disse, você repensou depois que você despertou como cientista, ou é apenas algo que você cresceu acreditando? Você pode me olhar nos olhos e me jurar pela honra da Casa Malfoy que, se houver uma mentira enterrada no que você disse, uma coisa que foi adicionada apenas para fazer Dumbledore parecer um pouco pior, você teria notado?"**

 **Draco começou a abrir a boca e Harry disse:** **"** **Não. Não manche a honra da Casa Malfoy. Você ainda não é forte e você deveria saber disso. Escute, Draco, comecei a notar algumas coisas preocupantes eu mesmo. Mas não há nada definitivo, nada certo, tudo é apenas deduções e hipóteses e testemunhas não confiáveis ... E também não há nada certo em sua história. Dumbledore poderia ter tido outra boa razão para não lutar contra Grindelwald anos antes - embora tenha que ser uma ótima desculpa, especialmente considerando o que estava acontecendo no lado trouxa das coisas ... mas ainda. Existe uma coisa claramente ruim que o Dumbledore fez com certeza, de maneira que eu não tenha que duvidar?"**

 **A respiração de Draco foi dura. "Tudo bem", Draco disse com uma voz irregular, "Eu vou te dizer o que Dumbledore fez". A partir das vestes de Draco veio uma varinha, e Draco disse "Quietus", depois "Quietus" novamente, mas ele realizou a pronúncia errada pela segunda vez, e finalmente Harry tirou sua própria varinha e fez o encanto.**

" **Pronto", disse Draco com voz rouca,** **"** **uma vez existia... havia uma menina, e seu nome era Narcissa, e ela era a mais linda, a garota mais inteligente, a mais astúciosa que já fora classificada na Sonserina, e meu pai amava ela e eles se casaram, e ela não era um Comensal da Morte, ela não era uma lutadora, tudo o que ela fez foi amar o Pai -" Draco parou por aí, porque ele estava chorando.**

 **Harry ficou doente com o estômago. Draco nunca falou sobre sua** _ **mãe**_ **, nem uma vez, ele deveria ter notado isso antes.** **"** **Ela ... entrou no caminho de uma maldição?"**

 **A voz de Draco saiu em um grito. "** _ **Dumbledore a queimou viva até a morte em seu próprio quarto!"**_

* * *

 **Em uma sala de aula cheia de luz de prata macia, um menino estava olhando para outro menino, que está soluçando, limpando freneticamente os olhos com as mangas de suas vestes.**

 **Era difícil para Harry manter-se equilibrado, para manter o julgamento, era muito emocional, havia algo que queria começar as** **lágrimas de seus próprios olhos em simpatia com Draco, ou** _ **saber**_ **que não era verdade ...**

 _ **Dumbledore a queimou viva até a morte em seu próprio quarto!**_

 **O que...**

 **... não soou como o estilo de Dumbledore ...**

 **... mas você só poderia pensar que pensou tantas vezes, antes de começar a se perguntar sobre a confiabilidade de todo esse conceito de "estilo".**

" **Isso, deve ter doído terrivelmente", Draco disse, sua voz tremendo** **"** **O pai nunca fala sobre isso, você nunca fala sobre isso na frente dele, mas o Sr. Macnair me disse que havia marcas de queimadura em todo o quarto, de como a Mãe deve ter lutado enquanto Dumbledore a queimava viva. Essa é a dívida que Dumbledore deve à Casa Malfoy e teremos sua vida por isso!"**

" **Draco", disse Harry, ele deixou toda a rouquidão** **em sua própria voz, seria** _ **errado**_ **parecer calmo. "Desculpe, sinto muito por perguntar, mas** _ **tenho**_ **que saber,** _ **como**_ **você sabe era Dumble ..."**

" **Dumbledore** ** _disse_** **que ele fez isso, ele disse ao Pai** **que era uma advertência! E o pai não podia testemunhar sob Veritaserum porque ele era um Occlumente, ele não conseguia nem fazer Dumbledore ser** **julgado, os aliados do pai não acreditavam nele depois que Dumbledore acabou de** **negar tudo em público, mas sabemos que os Comensais da Morte** **sabem, o pai não teria razão para mentir sobre isso, o pai quer que nos vinguemos** **da pessoa certa, você não pode ver isso** **Harry?"** **A voz de Draco era selvagem.**

 _ **A menos que Lucius fizesse isso ele mesmo, é claro, e achou mais conveniente culpar Dumbledore.**_

 **Embora ... também não parecia** _ **o**_ _ **estilo de**_ _ **Lucius**_ **. E se ele** _ **tivesse**_ **assassinado Narcissa, teria sido mais esperto responsabilizar uma vítima mais fácil em vez de perder capital político e credibilidade depois para** **Dumbledore ...**

 **Com o tempo, Draco parou de chorar e olhou para Harry. "Então** _ **?"**_ **, Draco disse, parecia que queria cuspir as palavras. "É** _ **malvado o**_ **suficiente para você, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry olhou para baixo, onde seus braços descansavam nas costas de sua cadeira. Ele não podia mais encontrar os olhos de Draco, a dor neles estava muito crua. "Eu não estava esperando ouvir isso", disse Harry suavemente. "Eu não sei o que pensar mais".**

" **Você** ** _não sabe_** **?"** **A voz de Draco se levantou para um grito, e ele se levantou abruptamente de sua mesa -**

" **Eu lembrei o ocorrido enquanto o Lorde das Trevas matava meus pais", disse Harry.** **"** **Quando eu fui na frente do Dementador pela primeira vez, foi o que eu lembrei, a pior lembrança. Mesmo que tenha sido há muito tempo atrás. Eu os ouvi morrendo. Minha mãe implorou ao Lorde das Trevas que não me matasse, não Harry, Por favor, não, leve-me, mata-me em vez disso! Foi o que ela disse. E o Senhor das Trevas zombou dela e riu. Então, lembro-me, o flash da luz verde -"**

 **Harry olhou para Draco.**

" **Então, poderíamos lutar", disse Harry,** **"** **nós poderíamos continuar com a mesma luta. Você poderia me dizer que era certo que minha mãe morresse, porque ela era a esposa de James, que matou um Comensal da Morte. Mas pior para a sua mãe morrer, porque ela era inocente. E eu poderia dizer-lhe que era certo para a sua mãe morrer, que Dumbledore deve ter tido algum motivo que faria correto queimar a sua mãe viva no seu quarto, mas ruim para Minha mãe para morrer. Mas você sabe, Draco, de qualquer maneira, não seria óbvio que estávamos sendo tendenciosos? Porque a regra que diz que é errado matar pessoas inocentes, essa regra não pode funcionar para minha mãe e não para a sua, e não pode ligar para sua mãe e desligar para a minha. Se você me disser que Lily era um inimigo dos Comensais da Morte e é certo matar seus inimigos, então a mesma regra diz que Dumbledore estava certo por matar Narcissa, uma vez que ela era sua inimiga". A voz de Harry ficou rouca.** **"** **Então, se os dois concordarmos com qualquer coisa, será que a morte de nenhuma delas foi correta e que a mãe de ninguém deveria morrer mais".**

* * *

 **A fúria que fervia dentro de Draco era tão grande que ele mal pode** **se parar de sair da sala; Tudo o que o impediu foi o reconhecimento de um momento crítico; e um pequeno remanescente de amizade, um pequeno flash de simpatia, porque ele havia esquecido, ele havia** _ **esquecido**_ **que a mãe** _ **e o**_ **pai de Harry estavam mortos pela mão do Senhor das Trevas.**

 **O silêncio se estendeu.**

" **Você pode conversar", Harry disse "Draco, fale comigo, eu não vou ficar com raiva - você está pensando, eu sei, que Narcissa morreu de maneira muito pior do que Lily morreu? Isso é errado para mim até mesmo fazer a comparação?"**

" **Eu acho que também fui idiota", disse Draco.** **"** **Todo esse tempo, todo esse tempo eu esqueci que você deve odiar os Comensais da Morte por matar seus pais, odiar os Comensais da Morte do jeito que eu odeio Dumbledore". E Harry nunca tinha dito nada, nunca reagiu quando Draco falou sobre Comensais da Morte, manteve isso** _**escondido**_ **\- Draco era um idiota.**

" **Não", disse Harry. "Não é - não é assim, Draco, eu, eu nem sei como explicar a você, exceto para dizer que um pensamento assim não" a voz de Harry engasgou "você nunca seria capaz de usá-lo, lançar o Patrono ... "**

 **Draco sentiu um puxão** **repentino** **em seu coração, indesejável, mas sentiu isso. "Você está fingindo que você apenas vai** _ **esquecer**_ **seus próprios pais? Você está dizendo que eu deveria simplesmente** _ **esquecer**_ **a mãe?"**

" **Então você e eu** _ **temos**_ **que ser inimigos então?" Agora, a voz de Harry crescia igualmente selvagem. "O que** _ **nós**_ **já fizemos** _ **um**_ **ao** _ **outro,**_ **que significa que temos que ser inimigos? Eu me recuso a ficar preso assim! Justiça não pode significar que** _ **ambos**_ **devemos nos atacar** _ **,**_ **isso não faz sentido". Harry parou, respirou fundo, passou os dedos pela** **bagunça deliberada de seus cabelos - os dedos saíram suados, Draco conseguiu ver. "Draco, escute, não podemos esperar concordar em** **tudo de imediato, você e eu. Então não pedirei que você diga que o Senhor das Trevas estava** _ **errado**_ **em matar minha mãe, apenas diga que foi ...** _ **triste**_ **. Não falamos sobre se foi ou não** _ **necessário**_ **, se foi** _ **justificado**_ **. Vou pedir-lhe que diga que foi triste que aconteceu, que a vida da minha mãe também era** **valiosa, você apenas vai dizer isso por** **agora. E vou dizer que foi triste que Narcissa morresse, porque sua vida também era valiosa. Não podemos esperar concordar com tudo de imediato, mas se começarmos dizendo que toda vida é preciosa, que é triste quando** _ **alguém**_ **morre, então eu sei que nos encontraremos um dia. É o que eu quero que você diga. Não, quem estava certo. Não, quem estava errado. Só que foi** **triste quando sua mãe morreu e triste quando minha mãe morreu e que ficaria triste se Hermione Granger morresse, todas as vidas são preciosas, podemos concordar com isso e deixar o resto passar por agora, é suficiente se concordarmos com isso? Podemos, Draco? Isso parece ... mais como um pensamento que lguém poderia usar para lançar o Encanto Patronus."**

 **Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Harry.**

 **E Draco estava ficando com raiva novamente. "Dumbledore** _ **matou**_ _ **a**_ _**minha**_ **mãe, não basta apenas dizer que é** _ **triste!**_ **Eu não entendo o que você acha** _ **que**_ **tem que fazer, mas os Malfoys** _ **devem**_ **se vingar!" Não vingar** **as mortes da família iria** _**além da**_ **fraqueza, além da desonra, você também não pode** _ **existir.**_

" **Não estou discutindo com isso", disse Harry calmamente. "Mas você vai dizer que a morte de Lily Potter foi triste? Apenas diga essa única coisa?"**

" **Isso é ..." Draco estava tendo dificuldade em encontrar palavras novamente. "Eu sei, eu sei como você se sente, mas você não vê Harry, mesmo que eu apenas diga que a morte de Lily Potter foi** _**triste,**_ **isso** _ **já**_ **está indo contra os Comensais!"**

" **Draco, você pode ser capaz de dizer que os Comensais da Morte estavam errados sobre algumas coisas! Você deve, você não pode progredir como cientista de outra forma, haverá uma barreira no seu caminho, uma autoridade que você não pode contradizer.** **Nem todas as mudanças são melhorias, mas cada melhoria é uma mudança, você não pode fazer nada** _ **melhor, a**_ **menos que você consiga fazer isso de forma** _ **diferente**_ **,** _ **você deve se deixar fazer melhor do que outras pessoas!**_ **Mesmo seu pai, Draco, até ele. Você deve apontar para algo que seu pai fez e dizer que estava enganado, porque ele não é** _**perfeito**_ **e, se não pode dizer isso, você não pode fazer melhor".**

 **O pai o advertiu, todas as noites antes de ir dormir um mês antes de ir para Hogwarts, que haveria pessoas com esse objetivo.**

" **Você está tentando me soltar do Pai".**

" **Tentando quebrar uma** _ **parte**_ **de você solta", disse Harry. "Tentando deixar você consertar algumas coisas que seu pai se enganou. Tentando deixar você** _ **fazer melhor**_ **. Mas não ... tentando quebrar seu** _ **Patrono!"**_ **A voz de Harry ficou mais suave. "Eu não gostaria de quebrar algo brilhante assim. Quem sabe, consertar a casa Slytherin talvez precise** _ **disso**_ **também ..."**

 **Draco estava sendo convencido, era isso, apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo** **a ele, você tinha que ter muito cuidado com Harry porque seus argumentos pareciam tão convincentes,** _ **mesmo quando ele estava errado.**_ **"** **E o que você** _ **não**_ **admite é que Dumbledore disse que você poderia vingar a morte de seus pais, tirando** **o filho de Lorde** **Malfoy dele. "**

 _"_ _ **Não**_ **. Essa parte está errada" Harry respirou fundo. "Eu não sabia quem era Dumbledore, ou quem era o Senhor das Trevas, ou quem eram os Comensais da Morte, ou como meus pais morreram, até três dias antes de eu chegar a Hogwarts. No dia em que você e eu nos encontramos pela primeira vez na loja de roupas, Esse foi o dia que eu aprendi. E Dumbledore nem sequer** _ **gosta da**_ **ciência trouxa, ou ele diz que não gosta, eu tive a chance de perguntá-lo isso uma vez. O pensamento de se vingar dos Comensais da Morte através de você** _ **nunca**_ **cruzou minha mente, nem mesmo** _ **uma vez**_ **até agora. Eu não sabia quem eram os Malfoys quando conheci você na loja de roupas, e então eu** _ **gostei de**_ **você."**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

" **Eu queria poder confiar em você", disse Draco. Sua voz tremia. "Se eu pudesse** _ **saber que**_ **você estava falando a verdade, tudo seria muito mais simples."**

 **E então, de repente, chegou a Draco.**

 **A maneira de saber se Harry Potter realmente quis dizer tudo o que ele disse, sobre querer consertar a Casa da Sonserina, sobre estar triste com a morte de Mãe.**

 **Seria ilegal, e como ele teria que fazer isso sem a ajuda do Pai, seria** _ **perigoso**_ **, ele não poderia nem confiar em Harry Potter para** _ **ajudar,**_ **mas ...**

" **Tudo bem", disse Draco. "Eu pensei em uma experiência definitiva."**

" **Que seria?"**

" **Eu quero te dar uma gota de Veritaserum", disse Draco. "Apenas uma gota, então você não pode mentir, mas não o suficiente para** _ **fazer**_ **você responder a qualquer coisa. Não sei onde vou conseguir, mas terei certeza** _ **de**_ **que é seguro -** **"**

" **Hum", disse Harry. Havia um olhar indefeso em seu rosto. "Draco, um -"**

" **Não diga isso", disse Draco. Sua voz era firme e calma. "Se você dizer que não, esse é o meu resultado experimental."**

" **Draco, eu sou um Occlumente -"**

 _"_ _ **OH, ESSA É UMA**_ _ **MENTI**_ _ **-"**_

" **Eu fui treinado pelo Sr. Bester. Professor Quirrell arranjou as aulas. Olha, Draco, vou** _ **tomar**_ **uma gota de Veritaserum se você conseguir, estou apenas** _ **avisando**_ **que eu sou um Occlumente. Não sou** **um Occlumente perfeito, mas o Sr. Bester disse que eu estava colocando um bloqueio** **completo, e provavelmente poderia vencer o Veritaserum."**

 _"_ _ **Você está no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Isso é simplesmente loucura!"**_

" **Você conhece** **um Legilimens em que possa confiar? Eu ficarei feliz em demonstrar - olhe, Draco, desculpe, mas o fato de eu ter contado não serve** **de nada? Eu** _ **poderia**_ **ter deixado você fazer isso, você sabe."**

 _"_ _ **POR QUE? Por que você sempre é assim, Harry? Por que você tem que atrapalhar**_ _ **tudo até mesmo quando é IMPOSSÍVEL? E pare de sorrir, isso não é divertido!"**_

" **Desculpe, desculpe, eu** _ **sei**_ **que não é engraçado, eu -"**

 **Demorou um tempo para Draco se controlar.**

 **Mas Harry estava certo. Harry** _ **poderia**_ **ter deixado Draco administrar o Veritaserum.** _ **Se**_ **ele realmente era um Occlumente** **... Draco não sabia quem ele poderia pedir para tentar a Legilimência, mas ele poderia pelo menos perguntar ao Professor Quirrell se era** **verdade ... Será que Draco poderia confiar no** _ **Professor Quirrell?**_ **Talvez o professor Quirrell apenas diga o que Harry pediu para ele.**

 **Então Draco lembrou-se da outra coisa que Harry lhe disse para pedir ao Professor Quirrell e pensou em um teste diferente.**

" **Você** _ **sabe"**_ **, disse Draco. "Você** _ **sabe o**_ **que me custa, se eu concordar que o veneno na casa da** **Sonserina é** **odiar os** **nacidos-trouxa e dizer** **que a morte de Lily Potter foi** **triste. E isso faz** _ **parte do seu plano,**_ **não me diga que não faz."**

 **Harry não disse nada, o que era sábio dele.**

" **Há algo que eu quero de você", disse Draco. "E antes disso, um teste experimental que eu quero tentar -"**

* * *

 **Draco abriu a porta para a qual os retratos os dirigiram, e desta vez era a porta correta. Diante deles estava um pequeno e vazio espaço** **de pedra contra o céu noturno. Não era um telhado como aquele de onde** **ele tinha deixado Harry cair, mas um pátio pequeno e apropriado, muito acima do chão. Com trilhos adequados, elaborados traceries de pedra que coroaram perfeitamente o chão de pedra ... Como tanta** _ **arte**_ **tinha sido infundida na criação de Hogwarts era algo que ainda impressionava Draco toda vez que ele pensava nisso. Deve ter havido alguma maneira de fazer tudo de uma vez, ninguém poderia ter detalhado peça** **por peça, o castelo** _ **mudava**_ **e cada peça nova era assim. Estava muito além da magia desses dias de desvanecimento que ninguém teria acreditado se não tivessem visto a prova em Hogwarts.**

 **Nuvens e frio, o céu noturno de inverno; ficava escuro muito antes do toque de recolher dos alunos, nos últimos dias de janeiro.**

 **As estrelas brilhantes, no ar claro.**

 **Harry havia dito que estar sob as estrelas o ajudaria.**

 **Draco tocou seu peito com sua varinha, deslizou os dedos em um movimento praticado e disse: "** _ **Thermos".**_ **Um calor se espalhou por ele, começando de seu coração; o vento continuava soprando em seu rosto, mas ele não estava mais frio.**

 _"_ _ **Thermos",**_ **a voz de Harry disse atrás dele.**

 **Eles foram juntos para a grade, para olhar para o chão um longo caminho abaixo. Draco tentou descobrir se eles estavam em uma das torres que podiam ser vistas de fora e descobriram que agora não conseguiam imaginar como Hogwarts olhava de fora. Mas o chão abaixo era sempre o mesmo; ele podia ver a Floresta Proibida como um esboço vago, e a luz do luar brilhava do lago Hogwarts.**

" **Você sabe", a voz de Harry falou silenciosamente ao lado dele, onde seus braços se inclinaram para a barreira ao lado da que Draco se apoiou, "uma das coisas que os trouxas fizem muito errado, é que eles não apagam todas as luzes à noite. Por uma hora a cada mês, nem por quinze minutos uma vez por ano. Os fotóns se dispersam na atmosfera e lavam todas as estrelas, exceto as mais brilhantes, e o céu noturno não parece o mesmo, a menos que você vá longe de alguma cidade. Uma vez que você olhou para o céu sobre Hogwarts, é difícil imaginar viver em uma cidade trouxa, onde você não poderia ver as estrelas. Você certamente não gostaria de passar toda a sua vida em uma cidades trouxa, uma vez que você viu o céu noturno sobre Hogwarts".**

 **Draco olhou para Harry e descobriu que Harry estava esticando o pescoço para olhar para onde a Via Láctea se arqueava pela escuridão.**

" **Claro", prosseguiu Harry, sua voz ainda estava** **quieta, "você também não pode ver as estrelas adequadamente da** _ **Terra**_ **, o ar sempre fica no caminho. Você deve olhar de outro lugar, se você quiser ver o** **verdadeiro céu, as estrelas ardentes** **brilhando** **em** **seu verdadeiro explendor. Alguma vez você já desejou que você pudesse se envolver no céu noturno, Draco, e olhar** **o que há para ver em torno de outros Sols além** **do nosso? Se não houvesse** **limite para o poder da sua magia, é uma das coisas que você faria, se você pudesse fazer qualquer** **coisa?"**

 **Houve um silêncio, e então Draco percebeu que ele deveria responder. "Eu não pensei nisso antes", disse Draco. Sem uma decisão consciente, sua voz saiu tão suave e silenciosa quanto a de Harry. "Você realmente acha que alguém poderia fazer isso?"**

" **Eu não acho que será tão fácil", disse Harry. "Mas eu sei que não quero passar toda a minha vida na Terra".**

 **Teria sido algo para rir, se Draco não soubesse que alguns trouxas já tinham saído, sem sequer usar magia.**

" **Para passar no seu teste", disse Harry, "eu vou ter que dizer o que isso significa para** _ **mim,**_ **esse pensamento, a coisa toda, não a versão mais curta que eu tentei explicar antes. Mas você deve ser capaz de Ver** **que é a mesma idéia, apenas mais geral. Então,** _ **minha**_ **versão do pensamento, Draco, é que, quando saímos para as estrelas, podemos encontrar outras pessoas lá. E, se assim for, certamente não parecerão conosco. Pode haver coisas lá fora que são cultivadas a partir de cristais, ou grandes gosmas** **pulsantes ... ou podem ser feitas de magia, agora que eu penso sobre isso. Então com toda essa estranheza, como você reconhece uma** _ **pessoa?**_ **Não pela forma, não por quantos braços ou pernas tem. Não pelo tipo de substância que é feita, quer seja carne ou cristal, ou coisas que não consigo imaginar. Você deveria reconhecê-las como pessoas por** **suas** _ **mentes**_ **. Suas mentes não funcionariam como a** **nossa. Mas qualquer coisa que viva, pense e se conheça e não queira morrer, é triste, Draco, é triste se essa pessoa tiver** **que** **morrer, porque ela não quer. Comparado com o que poderia estar lá fora, todo ser humano que já viveu, somos todos como irmãos e irmãs, dificilmente podíamos nos separar. Aqueles que** _ **nos**_ **conhecessem** _ **,**_ **não veriam britânicos nem franceses, não seriam capazes de dizer a diferença, eles simplesmente veriam um ser humano. Os seres humanos que podem amar, odiar, rir e chorar; e para** _ **eles**_ **, os que estão por aí, isso nos tornaria tão parecidos quanto as ervilhas da mesma vagem.** _ **Eles**_ **seriam diferentes, no entanto.** _ **Realmente**_ **diferente. Mas isso não nos deteria, e não os deteria, se nós dois quisermos ser amigos juntos".**

 **Harry levantou a varinha e Draco virou-se e desviou o olhar, como prometeu; olhou para o chão de pedra e a parede de pedra em que a porta estava parada. Porque Draco prometeu não olhar e não contar a ninguém sobre o que Harry havia dito, nem nada do que aconteceu aqui esta noite, embora ele não soubesse por que seria tão secreto.**

 **"Eu tenho um sonho", disse a voz de Harry, "um dia, os seres sencientes serão julgados pelos padrões de suas mentes, e não a cor ou a forma deles ou as coisas de que são feitos, ou quem eram seus pais. Porque se pudermos lidar com seres** **de cristal algum dia, quão bobo seria não se dar bem com os trouxa, que são moldados como nós, e pensam como nós, tão parecidos conosco** **como ervilhas em uma vagem? Os seres** **de cristal nem mesmo seriam** **capazes** **de dizer a diferença. Como é possível imaginar que o envenenamento que é o** **ódio da Casa da Sonserina** **valeria a pena levar conosco para as estrelas? Toda vida é preciosa, tudo o que pensa e se conhece e não quer morrer. A vida de Lily Potter era preciosa, e a vida de Narcissa Malfoy era preciosa, apesar de tarde demais para elas agora, foi** **triste quando elas morreram. Mas há outras vidas que ainda estão vivas para serem travadas. Sua vida e minha vida e a** **vida de Hermione Granger, toda a vida da Terra, e todas as vidas além, para serem defendidas e** **pro** _ **tegidas**_ **,** _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

 **E havia luz.**

 **Tudo se transformou em prata naquela luz, o chão de pedra, o muro de pedra, a porta, os trilhos, tão deslumbrantes apenas no reflexo que dificilmente podia vê-los, até o ar parecia brilhar, e a luz aumentava e brilhava cada vez mais brilhante -**

 **Quando a luz terminou, foi como um choque, a mão de Draco foi automaticamente ao seu manto para trazer um lenço, e foi só então que ele percebeu que estava chorando.**

" **Esta ai seu resultado experimental", disse a voz de Harry calmamente. "Eu realmente quis dizer isso, esse pensamento".**

 **Draco virou-se lentamente em direção a Harry, que baixou a varinha agora.**

" **Isso, isso deve ser um truque, certo?" Draco disse. Ele não poderia levar muitos** **choques desses mais. "Seu Patrono** **-** _ **realmente**_ **não pode ser tão brilhante -" E, no entanto, foi a** **luz de um Patrono, uma vez que você sabia o que procurar, você não poderia confundir isso com qualquer outra coisa.**

" **Essa foi a** _ **verdadeira**_ **forma do Encanto** **Patronus", disse Harry. "Algo que te permite colocar toda a sua força no Patrono, sem obstáculos dentro de você. E antes de perguntar, eu não aprendi com Dumbledore. Ele não conhece o segredo e não poderia lançar a verdadeira forma, se o fizesse. Eu resolvi o enigma sozinho. E eu sabia, uma vez que entendi, que esse feitiço não deve ser falado para outros. Por sua causa, realizei seu teste, mas você não deve falar disso, Draco".**

 **Draco não sabia mais, não sabia onde estava a verdadeira força ou o certo das coisas. Visão dupla, visão dupla. Draco queria chamar a fraqueza dos ideais de Harry, a mentira de Hufflepuff, o tipo de mentira que os governantes disseram para aplacar a população e que Harry tinha sido bobo o suficiente para acreditar por si mesmo, a loucura levada a sério e levada a alturas insanas, projetadas para as próprias estrelas -**

 **Algo bonito e escondido, misterioso e brilhante -**

" **Será que eu", sussurrou Draco, "serei capaz de lançar um Patrono assim algum dia?"**

" **Se você sempre continua buscando a verdade", disse Harry, "e se você não recusar os pensamentos quentes quando os encontra, então eu tenho certeza que você vai. Eu acho que uma pessoa poderia chegar a lugar algum se eles continuassem por muito tempo o suficiente, até mesmo para as estrelas".**

 **Draco enxugou os olhos com o lenço novamente.**

" **Devemos voltar para dentro", Draco disse com uma voz instável, "alguém poderia ter visto isso, toda aquela luz."**

 **Harry assentiu e se moveu para a porta; e Draco olhou para o céu noturno uma última vez antes de seguir.**

 **Quem** _ **era**_ **o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que ele já era um Occlumente, e poderia lançar a verdadeira forma do Feitiço** **de Patronus e fazer outras coisas estranhas? Qual era o Patrono** **de Harry, por que ele** **não deve ser visto?**

 **Draco não fez nenhuma dessas perguntas, porque Harry poderia ter** _ **respondido**_ **, e Draco não conseguiria aguentar** **mais choques** **hoje. Ele simplesmente** _ **não podia**_ **. Mais um choque e sua cabeça iria simplesmente cair de seus ombros e quicar e** **desceria** **pelos corredores de Hogwarts quicando.**

* * *

 **Eles se abaixaram em uma pequena alcova, em vez de voltar para a sala de aula, a pedido de Draco; Ele estava muito nervoso para adiar isso por mais tempo.**

 **Draco ergueu uma barreira silenciosa e depois olhou para Harry em questão silenciosa.**

" **Eu estive pensando sobre isso", disse Harry. "Vou fazê-lo, mas há cinco condições -"**

 _"_ _ **Cinco?"**_

" **Sim, cinco. Olha, Draco, uma promessa como essa está** **apenas** _ **implorando**_ **para ir terrivelmente errado de alguma forma, você** _ **sabe**_ **que iria dar errado** **se fosse uma peça de teatro -"**

" **Bem, não é!" Draco disse. "Dumbledore matou a mãe. Ele é mau. É uma dessas coisas sobre as quais você fala** _ **, não**_ **tem que ser complicado".**

" **Draco", Harry disse, sua voz com cuidado, "tudo o que** _ **sei**_ **é que** _ **você**_ **diz que** _ **Lucius**_ **diz que** _ **Dumbledore**_ **diz que ele matou Narcissa. Para acreditar sem dúvida, eu tenho que confiar em você, Lucius** _ **e**_ **Dumbledore. Então, como eu disse, existem** **condições. A** **primeira** **é que, em qualquer ponto,** _ **você**_ **pode me libertar da promessa, se já não parece uma boa idéia. Tem que ser uma decisão deliberada e intencional da sua parte, é claro, não é um jogo de palavras** **ou algo assim."**

" **Tudo bem", disse Draco. Isso soou seguro o suficiente.**

" **A condição dois é que eu estou comprometendo-me a tomar como um inimigo quem realmente matou Narcissa, como determinado pelo melhor e honesto da minha capacidade como um racionalista. Seja ele Dumbledore ou outra pessoa. E você tem a minha palavra que eu vou exercer minha melhor habilidade como racionalista para manter esse juízo honesto, como uma questão de fato simples. Concorda?"**

" **Não gosto disso", disse Draco. Ele não gostou, o objetivo era garantir que Harry nunca fosse aliado de Dumbledore. Ainda assim, se Harry** _ **fosse**_ **honesto, ele chegaria a Dumbledore em breve; e, se for** **desonesto, ele já quebrou sua palavra ... "Mas eu vou concordar".**

" **Condição três é que Narcissa deve ter sido** _ **queimada viva**_ **. Se essa parte da história acabar por ser algo exagerado apenas para fazer parecer um pouco pior, então eu vou decidir por mim mesmo, se eu continuo** **ou não com** **a promessa.** **Pessoas boas às vezes têm que matar. Mas eles nunca torturam pessoas até a morte. É porque Narcisa foi** _ **queimada viva,**_ **que eu sei que quem fez isso era malvado."**

 **Draco manteve seu temperamento, por pouco.**

" **A condição 4 é que, se Narcissa** _ **chegou a**_ _**sujar as mão s**_ **e, digamos, usou o** _ **Crucio**_ **no filho de alguém até a** **loucura, e aquela pessoa queimou Narcissa para se vingar, o acordo está quebrado novamente.** **Porquê, então, ainda era errado que eles a queimassem, eles ainda deveriam ter acabado de matá-la sem dor, mas não era** _ **mal**_ **da mesma maneira como se ela fosse apenas o amor de Lúcio, que nunca fez nada errado ela** **mesma, como você disse. Condição cinco é que se quem matou Narcissa foi enganado de alguma forma em fazê-lo,** **então meu inimigo é quem o enganou, e não a pessoa que foi enganada."**

" **Tudo isso** _ **realmente**_ **parece que você está planejando se esquivar** **disso -"**

" **Draco, não vou tomar uma boa pessoa como um inimigo, não para você ou para ninguém. Eu realmente tenho que acreditar que eles estão errados. Mas eu pensei sobre isso, e parece-me que se Narcissa não tivesse feito** **qualquer mal de suas próprias mãos, acabou** **se apaixonando por Lucius e optou por ficar como** **sua esposa, então quem a queimou viva em seu quarto é provável de que não seja um bom cara. E eu me comprometo** **a tomar como meu inimigo quem fez isso acontecer, seja Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa, a menos que você me liberte deliberadamente dessa promessa. Espero** _**que**_ _**isso**_ **não acabe mal como faria se fosse uma peça de teatro".**

" **Não estou feliz", disse Draco. "Mas tudo bem. Você promete levar o assassino de minha mãe como seu inimigo, e eu ..."**

 **Harry esperou, com um olhar paciente em seu rosto, enquanto Draco tentava fazer sua voz funcionar de novo.**

" **Eu vou ajudá-lo a resolver o problema com a Casa da Sonserina odiando os nacidos-trouxa", Draco terminou em um sussurro. "E vou dizer que foi triste que Lily Potter morreu".**

" **Então assim seja", disse Harry.**

 **E foi feito.**

 **O intervalo, Draco sabia, acabava de ampliar um pouco mais. Não, não um pouco,** _ **muito.**_ **Havia uma sensação de se afastar, de se perder, mais e mais longe do litoral, mais e mais longe de casa ...**

" **Com licença", disse Draco. Ele se afastou de Harry, e então tentou acalmar-se, ele teve que fazer esse teste, e ele não queria falhar porque ele estivesse nervoso ou envergonhado.**

 **Draco levantou sua varinha para a posição inicial para o Feitiço de Patronus.**

 **Lembrou-se de cair de sua vassoura, a dor, o medo, imaginou que era de uma figura alta em um manto, parecendo uma coisa morta na água.**

 **E então, Draco fechou os olhos, melhor se lembrar do pai segurando suas mãos pequenas e frias em sua própria força quente.**

 _ **Não fique assustado, meu filho, estou aqui ...**_

 **A varinha balançou em uma estocada** **larga, para afastar o medo, e Draco ficou surpreso com a força disso; e ele lembrou naquele momento que o** _ **Pai**_ **não estava perdido, nunca se perderia, sempre estaria lá, forte em sua própria pessoa, não importava o que acontecesse com Draco, e sua voz gritou: "** _ **Expecto Patronum!"**_

 **Draco abriu os olhos.**

 **Uma cobra brilhante olhou para ele, não menos brilhante do que antes.**

 **Atrás dele, ele ouviu** _ **Harry**_ **exalar uma respiração, como se estivesse aliviado.**

 **Draco olhou para a luz branca. Parecia que ele não estava completamente perdido, afinal.**

" **Isso me lembra", disse Harry depois de um tempo. "Podemos testar minha hipótese sobre como usar um Patrono para enviar mensagens?"**

" **Isso vai me surpreender?" disse Draco. "Eu não quero mais surpresas hoje".**

* * *

 **Harry afirmou que a idéia não era tão estranha e ele não via como isso poderia surpreender Draco de qualquer maneira, o que fez Draco sentir-se ainda mais nervoso, de alguma forma; mas Draco podia ver o quão importante era ter uma maneira de enviar mensagens em emergências.**

 **O truque - ou assim Harry hipotetizou - era querer espalhar as boas novas, querendo que o destinatário conhecesse a verdade de qualquer pensamento feliz que você usou para lançar o Feitiço de Patronus. Somente em vez de dizer ao destinatário em palavras, o próprio Patronus era a mensagem. Ao querer que eles vejam isso, o Patrono iria para eles.**

" **Diga ao Harry", disse Draco para a cobra luminosa, mesmo que Harry estivesse a poucos passos do outro lado da sala, "para ter cuidado com o macaco verde", sendo este um sinal de uma peça Draco tinha visto uma vez.**

 **E então, assim como na estação King's Cross, Draco queria que Harry soubesse que o pai sempre cuidava dele; só que desta vez ele não tentou dizer isso em palavras, mas queria dizer isso com o próprio pensamento feliz.**

 **A brilhante serpente deslizou pela sala, olhando mais como se estivesse deslizando pelo ar em vez da própria pedra; Chegou a Harry depois de viajar a curta distância -**

 **\- e disse a Harry, com uma voz estranha que Draco reconheceu como ele provavelmente soava para outras pessoas: "Cuidado com o macaco verde".**

 _"_ _ **Hsssss ssss sshsshssss",**_ **disse Harry.**

 **A cobra deslizou de volta pelo chão para Draco.**

" **Harry diz que a mensagem é recebida e reconhecida", disse o brilhante Krait azul na voz de Draco.**

" **Huh", disse Harry. "Falar com Patronos parece estranho".**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **Por que você está olhando assim para mim?" disse o Herdeiro de Slytherin.**

* * *

 _ **Consequências:**_

 **Harry olhou para Draco.**

" **Você quer dizer apenas cobras** _ **mágicas**_ **, certo?"**

" **N-não", disse Draco. Ele estava bastante pálido, e ainda estava balbuciando, mas pelo menos parou os ruídos incoerentes que ele estava** **fazendo** **mais cedo. "Você é um Ofidioglota, você pode falar** **ofidioglossia** **, é o idioma de todas as cobras em todos os lugares. Você pode entender qualquer serpente quando fala, e elas podem entender quando você fala com elas ... Harry, você não** _ **pode**_ **acreditar em você foi** **selecionado para a Corvinal!** _ **Você é o herdeiro de**_ _ **Slytherin!"**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **SERPENTES SÃO SENTIENTES?"**


	48. Capítulo 47: Prioridades Utilitárias

**Capítulo 47: Prioridades Utilitárias**

 **Era sábado, na primeira manhã de fevereiro e na mesa da Corvinal, um menino que levava um prato pequeno de almoço cheio de vegetais estava examinando suas porções nervosamente pelo menor vestígio de carne.**

 **Pode ter sido uma reação exagerada. Depois de ter superado o choque bruto, o senso comum de Harry acordou e levantou a hipótese de que "Ofidioglossia" provavelmente era apenas uma interface de usuário linguística para controlar cobras ...**

 **... afinal, as cobras na** _ **verdade**_ **não podiam ser inteligentes como humanos,** _ **alguém**_ **já teria notado. As criaturas mais minúsculas que Harry já ouviu falar com algo como habilidade linguística eram os papagaios cinzentos africanos ensinados por Irene Pepperberg. E isso era uma** **proto linguagem** **não estruturada, em uma espécie que jogava jogos complexos de adultério e precisava modelar outros papagaios. Enquanto de acordo com o que Draco conseguiu lembrar, as cobras falaram com Ofidioglotas** **em que soava como linguagem humana normal - ou seja, gramática sintática recursiva cheia. Levou** _ **tempo**_ **para que os hominídeos evoluíssem isso, com enormes cérebros e fortes pressões de seleção social. Cobras** **não tinham** **muito em questão de** **sociedade que Harry jamais ouvira. E com milhares e milhares de diferentes espécies de cobras em todo o mundo, como eles poderiam usar a** _ **mesma**_ **versão de sua suposta linguagem, "Ofidioglossia"?**

 **Claro que isso era tudo baseado em simples senso comum, em que Harry estava começando a perder a fé inteiramente.**

 **Mas Harry tinha certeza de que ele ouviu cobras sibilando na TV em algum momento - afinal, ele sabia o que isso soava igual a** _ **alguma**_ _**coisa**_ **\- e** _ **isso**_ **não lhe parecia um idioma, o que parecia bem negócio mais reconfortante. .**

 **...no início. O problema era que Draco também afirmou que Ofidioglotas** **poderiam** **enviar cobras em missões complexas por longos períodos de tempo. E se isso fosse verdade, então Ofidioglotas** **tinham** **que** _ **fazer as cobras persistentemente inteligentes**_ **falando com elas. No pior cenário isso** **tornaria a serpente auto-consciente, como o que Harry havia feito acidentalmente ao Chapéu Seletor.**

 **E quando Harry tinha oferecido** _ **essa**_ **hipótese, Draco havia afirmado que ele poderia se lembrar de uma história - Harry esperava por** **Cthulhu que** _ **essa**_ **história fosse** **apenas um conto de fadas, e ela parecia um, mas havia uma história - sobre Salazar Slytherin enviando uma Víbora brava e jovem em uma missão para** _ **coletar informações de outras cobras.**_

 **Se alguma cobra que o Ofidioglota** **falou, poderia fazer** _ **outras**_ **cobras conscientes de si conversando com** _ **elas,**_ **então ...**

 **Então...**

 **Harry nem sabia por que sua mente estava indo "então ... então ..." quando ele sabia perfeitamente como a progressão exponencial funcionaria, era apenas o puro horror moral que estava passando em sua mente.**

 **E se alguém tivesse inventado um feitiço assim para conversar com vacas?**

 **E se houvesse Poultrilinguistas?**

 **Ou para esse assunto ...**

 **Harry congelou em uma percepção súbita, assim que o garfo de cenouras estava prestes a entrar na boca dele.**

 _ **Isso não poderia, não poderia ser verdade, certamente nenhum mago seria estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso ...**_

 **E Harry sabia, com um terrível sentimento de profundeza, que,** _ **claro que algum mago**_ **seria tão estúpido. Salazar Slytherin provavelmente nunca considerou as implicações morais da inteligência das** **cobras nem por** **um segundo, assim como nunca ocorreu a** **Salazar que os** _ **nacidos-trouxa**_ **eram inteligentes o suficiente para merecer direitos de personalidade. A maioria das pessoas simplesmente não via questões morais, a menos que outra pessoa as apontasse ...**

" **Harry?" disse Terry ao lado dele, parecendo ter medo de se arrepender de perguntar. "Por que você está olhando seu garfo assim?"**

" **Estou começando a pensar que a magia deve ser ilegal", disse Harry. "Por sinal, você já ouviu alguma história sobre magos que pudessem falar com as plantas?"**

* * *

 **Terry não tinha ouvido falar de nada disso.**

 **Nem tinha nenhum Corvinal do sétimo ano que Harry havia perguntado.**

 **E agora Harry voltou para o seu lugar, mas ainda não se sentou de novo, olhando para o prato de legumes com uma expressão desamparada. Ele estava ficando faminto e, mais tarde naquele dia ele estaria visitando o Quarto de Mary por um de seus pratos incrivelmente saborosos ... Harry estava se sentindo tentado a retornar aos hábitos alimentares de ontem e terminar com isso.**

 _ **Você tem que comer alguma coisa,**_ **disse o** **Sonserino** **interno.** _ **E não é muito**_ **mais** _ **provável que alguém ocasionou**_ _ **autoconsciência sobre aves de campina do que em plantas, então, enquanto você estiver comendo alimentos de sensação questionável de qualquer maneira, por que não comer as deliciosas fatias de Diracawl fritas?**_

 _ **Não tenho certeza de que seja uma lógica utilitária válida, essa aí-**_

 _ **Ah, quer uma lógica utilitária?**_ _**Uma porção de lógica utilitarista chegando: mesmo na improvável chance de que algum idiota**_ _**conseguisse conferir sensibilidade às galinhas, é**_ **a sua** _ **pesquisa a qual tem**_ _ **a melhor chance de descobrir o fato e fazer algo sobre isso.**_ _**Se você pode completar o seu trabalho, mesmo um pouco mais rápido,**_ **não** _ **mexendo com a sua dieta, então, por mais contraintuitivo que pareça, pode ser o**_ **melhor** _**caminho para salvar o maior número possível de pessoas que sabem, o que**_ **não** _ **é**_ _**desperdiçando tempo em**_ _ **suposições selvagens sobre o que pode ser inteligente.**_ _**Não é como se os elfos domésticos**_ _ **não prepararam a comida, independentemente do que você pegar no seu prato.**_

 **Harry considerou isso por um momento. Foi uma linha de raciocínio bastante sedutora -**

 _ **Bom!**_ **disse o Sonserino.** _ **Fico feliz que você veja agora que a coisa mais moral a fazer é sacrificar a vida de seres conscientes para sua própria conveniência, alimentar seus horríveis desejos, pelo prazer doente de rasgá-los com seus dentes -**_

 _ **O que?**_ **Harry pensou com indignação.** _ **De que lado você está**_ _**aqui?**_

 **A voz mental interna da** **Sonserina era sombria.** _ **Você também vai, algum dia,**_ _ **abraçar a doutrina ... de que o fim justifica as carnes.**_ **Seguiu-se por algumas gargalhadas mentais.**

 **Desde que Harry começou a se preocupar que as plantas também poderiam ser sensíveis, seus componentes não-Corvinais** **estavam tendo problemas para levar a sério seu cuidado moral. Lufa-lufa** **estava gritando '** _ **canibalismo!'**_ **toda vez que Harry tentava pensar em qualquer item de comida, e Grifinória** **iria visualizava a comida** **gritando enquanto ele comia, mesmo que fosse, digamos, um sanduíche -**

 _ **Canibalismo!**_

 _ **AAAHHH!**_ _ **NÃO ME COMA**_ _ **-**_

 _ **Ignore os gritos, coma-o de qualquer maneira!**_ _**É um lugar seguro para comprometer a sua ética ao serviço de objetivos mais elevados, todos os**_ **outros** _ **acham que é bom comer sanduíches**_ _**logo**_ _ **você não possa usar sua racionalização usual sobre uma pequena probabilidade de uma grande desvantagem se você for pego -**_

 **Harry deu um suspiro mental e pensou:** _ **Enquanto você estiver bem com**_ **nós** _ **sermos comidos por monstros gigantes que não fizeram pesquisas suficientes para saber**_ **se** _ **estávamos conscientes.**_

 _ **Eu estou bem com isso,**_ **disse Sonserina.** _ **Todos os outros estão bem com isso?**_ **(Aceno mental interno.)** _ **Ótimo, podemos voltar às fatias de Diracawl fritas agora?**_

 _ **Não antes de ter feito mais pesquisas sobre o que é senciente**_ _ **e o que não é.**_ _**Agora cale a boca.**_ **E Harry se afastou firmemente de seu prato cheio de vegetais tão tentadores para se dirigir para a biblioteca -**

 _ **Apenas coma os alunos,**_ **disse Lufa-lufa.** _ **Não há dúvidas sobre se**_ **eles são** _ **senciente.**_

 _ **Você sabe que quer,**_ **disse Grifinória.** _ **Aposto que os jovens são os mais saborosos.**_

 **Harry estava começando a se perguntar se o dementador de alguma forma havia danificado suas personalidades imaginárias.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Honestamente"**_ **, disse Hermione. A voz da jovem parecia um pouco amarga** **quando seu olhar escaneou as prateleiras de livros** **de Herbologia na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Harry havia deixado uma mensagem perguntando se ela poderia ir à biblioteca depois que ela terminasse** **o café da manhã, o que Harry tinha pulado; Mas então, quando Harry apresentou o tópico do dia, ela parecia um pouco incomodada.** **"** **Você conhece seu problema, Harry? Você não tem senso de prioridades. Uma ideia está em sua cabeça e você simplesmente corre diretamente atrás dela".**

" **Eu tenho um grande senso de prioridades", disse Harry. Ele** **estendeu a mão e agarrou o** _ **Astuto Vegetal**_ **por Casey McNamara, e começou a virar as páginas iniciais, procurando a tabela de conteúdos. "É por isso que quero descobrir se as plantas podem falar** _ **antes de**_ **comer minhas cenouras".**

" **Você não acha que talvez nós dois tenhamos coisas mais** ** _importantes_** **para nos preocupar?"**

 _ **Você soa como Draco,**_ **pensou Harry, mas, claro, não disse em voz alta. Em voz alta, ele disse:** **"** **O que poderia ser mais importante do que plantas se tornando sencientes?"**

 **Havia um silêncio grave ao lado dele, enquanto os olhos de Harry caíam na mesa do conteúdo. Havia, de fato, um capítulo sobre linguagem vegetal, fazendo com que o coração de Harry pulasse; e então suas mãos começaram a girar rapidamente as páginas, indo para o número da página apropriada.**

" **Há dias", disse Hermione Granger, "quando na verdade, de verdade, não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que se passa dentro da sua cabeça".**

" **Olha, é uma questão de multiplicação, tudo bem? Há muitas plantas no mundo, se não são sensíveis, então elas não são importantes, mas se as plantas são pessoas, elas têm mais peso moral do que todos os humanos. Os seres no mundo estão juntos. Agora, claro, seu cérebro não percebe isso em um nível intuitivo, mas é porque o cérebro não pode se multiplicar. Como se você perguntasse a três grupos separados de famílias canadenses quanto eles pagariam para salvar dois mil, vinte mil ou duzentos mil pássaros de morrer em lagoas de óleo, os três grupos indicarão, respectivamente, que estão dispostos a pagar setenta e oito, oitenta e oito e oitenta dólares. Nenhuma diferença, em outras palavras. É chamado de insensibilidade ao escopo. Seu cérebro imagina um único pássaro lutando em uma lagoa de óleo, e essa imagem cria uma quantidade de emoção que determina sua vontade de pagar. Mas ninguém pode visualizar nem mesmo dois mil de qualquer coisa, então a quantidade só é jogada diretamente pela janela. Agora tente corrigir** **esse preconceito em relação a cem trilhões de gramíneas de grama, e você perceberá que isso poderia ser milhares de vezes mais importante do que costumávamos pensar que toda a espécie humana era ... oh, graças a Azathoth, isso diz que é apenas mandrágoras que** **podem** **falar e eles falam linguagem humana regular em voz alta, não que haja um feitiço que você possa usar para conversar com qualquer planta -"**

" **Ron veio até mim no café da manhã ontem de manhã", disse Hermione. Agora, sua voz parecia um pouco tranquila, um pouco triste, talvez até um pouco assustada. "Ele disse que ele estava terrivelmente chocado em me ver beijando você. O que você disse enquanto você estava dementado deveria ter me mostrado quanta maldade você estava escondendo. E que, se eu fosse uma seguidora de um Mago das Trevas, então ele não tinha certeza de que ele queria estar mais no meu exército".**

 **As mãos de Harry deixaram de virar as páginas. Parecia que o cérebro de Harry, por todo o seu conhecimento abstrato, ainda era incapaz de apreciar o alcance de qualquer nível emocional real, porque tinha dirigido sua atenção para longe das trilhões de lâminas de grama possivelmente sencientes que poderiam estar sofrendo ou morrendo mesmo enquanto eles falavam, e em direção à vida de um único ser humano que estava mais próximo e era mais querido.**

" **Ron é o idiota mais arrogante do mundo", disse Harry. "Eles não estarão imprimindo isso no jornal em breve, porque não é novidade. Então, depois que você o demitiu, quantos braços e pernas dele você quebrou?"**

" **Eu tentei dizer a ele que não era assim", Hermione prosseguiu com a mesma voz tranquila.** **"** **Eu tentei dizer-lhe que** ** _você_** **não era assim, e que não era assim entre nós dois, mas pareceu fazê-lo ainda mais ... mais como ele é".**

" **Bem, sim", disse Harry. Ele ficou surpreso que ele não estivesse se irritando com o capitão Weasley, mas sua preocupação com Hermione parecia superar isso, por enquanto.** **"** **Quanto mais você tenta se justificar com pessoas assim, mais eles reconhecem que têm o direito de questioná-la. Isso mostra que você acha que eles são seu inquisidor, e uma vez que você concede a alguém esse tipo de poder sobre você, eles apenas empurram mais e mais". Esta foi uma das lições de Draco Malfoy que Harry pensou que era bastante inteligente: pessoas que** _ **tentavam**_ **se defender eram questionadas sobre cada ponto e nunca poderiam satisfazer seus interrogadores; mas se você deixou claro desde o início que você era uma celebridade e acima das convenções sociais, a mente das pessoas não se** **incomodaria com o** **rastreamento de mais violações. "É por isso que quando Ron veio até** _ **mim**_ **enquanto eu estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal** **e me disse para ficar longe de você, segurei minha mão no chão e disse: 'Você vê o quão alto eu estou segurando minha mão? Sua inteligência deve ser pelo menos desta altura** **para falar comigo'. Então ele me acusou de, nas palavras dele, 'sugar** **você para a escuridão', então eu apertei meus lábios e fiz** **o som** _ **schluuuuurp**_ **, e depois disso sua boca ainda estava fazendo esses barulhos de** **fala, então eu coloquei um Charme de Silêncio. Eu não acho que ele tentará** **suas palestras em mim novamente."**

" **Eu entendo por que você fez isso", Hermione disse, com a voz apertada,** **"** **Eu também queria desconsiderar o Ron, mas eu realmente queria que você não tivesse, isso vai tornaras coisas mais difíceis para mim, Harry!"**

 **Harry olhou para cima de** _ **Astuto Vegetal**_ **novamente, ele não estaria fazendo nenhuma leitura nesse ritmo; e ele viu que Hermione ainda estava lendo o livro que ela tinha, sem olhar para ele. Suas mãos viraram outra página, mesmo enquanto ele observava.**

" **Eu acho que você está tomando uma abordagem errada tentando se defender de nada", disse Harry. "Eu realmente penso nisso. Você é quem você é. Você é amiga de quem você escolher. Diga a qualquer um que o questione para cuidar da própria vida".**

 **Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e virou outra página.**

" **Opção dois", disse Harry.** **"** **Vá para Fred e George e diga-lhes para conversarem um pouco com seu irmão rebelde, esses dois são genuinamente bons"**

" **Não é apenas Ron", Hermione disse em quase um sussurro.** **"** **Muitas pessoas estão dizendo isso, Harry. Mesmo Mandy está me dando olhares preocupados quando ela acha que eu não estou olhando. Não é divertido? Eu continuo preocupada que o Professor Quirrell esteja sugando você para a escuridão e agora as pessoas estão avisando eu da mesma maneira que eu tento avisá-lo".**

" **Bem,** _ **sim**_ **"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry.** **"** **Isso não a tranquiliza um pouco sobre mim e o Professor Quirrell?"**

" **Em uma palavra", disse Hermione, "não".**

 **Houve um silêncio que durou o suficiente para que Hermione virasse outra página, e depois a voz dela, num verdadeiro sussurro desta vez, "E, e Padma está dando uma volta dizendo a todos isso, que, como eu não conseguia lançar o P-Patrono, eu só devo fingir ser l-legal ..."**

" **Padma nem sequer** ** _tentou_** **!"** **Harry disse com indignação.** **"** **Se você** ** _fosse_** **uma Bruxa das Trevas que apenas estava fingindo, você não tentaria na frente de todos, eles acham que você é estúpida?"**

 **Hermione sorriu um pouco e piscou algumas vezes.**

" **Ei,** ** _eu_** **tenho que me preocupar com o mal.** ** _Aqui_** **, o pior cenário é que as pessoas pensam que você é mais doente do que realmente é. Isso vai matá-la? Quero dizer, tudo isso é ruim?"**

 **A jovem acenou com a cabeça, o rosto cabisbaixo.**

" **Olha, Hermione ... se você se preocupar muito com o que as outras pessoas pensam, se você é infeliz sempre que outras pessoas não a imaginam exatamente da mesma forma que você se imagina, isso já está se condenando a ser sempre infeliz. Ninguém sempre pensa em nós da mesma forma que pensamos em nós mesmos".**

" **Eu não sei como explicar para você", Hermione disse com uma voz triste e suave.** **"** **Não tenho certeza de que seja algo que você possa entender, Harry. Tudo o que posso pensar é dizer: como** ** _você_** **se sentiria se eu** ** _achasse_** **que você era malvado?"**

" **Hum ..."** **Harry visualizou.** **"** **Sim, isso doeria muito. Mas você é uma boa pessoa que pensa sobre esse tipo de coisa de forma inteligente, você** ** _ganhou_** **esse poder sobre mim, isso significaria algo se você achasse que eu estava errado. Eu posso pensar em um único aluno, além de você, cuja opinião eu reagiria do mesmo jeito -"**

" **Você pode viver assim", sussurrou Hermione Granger. "Eu não posso".**

 **A menina passou por outras três páginas em silêncio, e Harry voltou os olhos para o próprio livro e estava tentando recuperar o foco, quando Hermione finalmente disse, com uma pequena voz: "Você realmente está certo que eu não devo saber como lançar o Feitiço de Patronus?"**

" **Eu ..."** **Harry teve que engolir um nó súbito em sua garganta. De repente, viu-se** _ **não**_ **sabendo por que o Feitiço** **de Patronus não funcionava para ele,** _ **não**_ **podendo mostrar a Draco, sendo dito que havia um motivo e nada mais.** **"** **Hermione, seu Patrono brilharia com a mesma luz, mas não seria normal, não pareceria com o que as pessoas pensam que os patronos deveriam parecer, qualquer um que visse saberia que havia algo estranho. Mesmo que eu lhe contasse o segredo você não poderia demonstrar a ninguém, a menos que você os fizesse ficar de costas para que eles só pudessem ver a luz, e ... e a parte mais importante de qualquer segredo é o conhecimento de que existe um segredo, você só pode mostrar um ou dois amigos, se você os jurou de manter segredo ... " A voz de Harry se afastou impotente.**

" **Eu aceito isso." Sua voz ainda era pequena.**

 **Foi muito difícil não apenas entregar o segredo, ali mesmo na biblioteca.**

" **Eu, eu não deveria, eu** ** _realmente_** **não deveria, é** ** _perigoso_** **, Hermione, isso poderia fazer muito mal se esse segredo vazar! Você não ouviu o ditado, três podem manter um segredo se dois estão mortos? Que contar apenas seus amigos mais próximos é o mesmo que dizer a todos, porque você não está apenas confiando neles, você está confiando em todos os que eles confiam? É muito importante, muito arriscado, não é o tipo de decisão que deve ser feita pela reparação da reputação de alguém na escola!"**

" **Tudo bem", disse Hermione. Ela fechou o livro e colocou-o de volta na prateleira. "Não consigo me concentrar agora, Harry, desculpe".**

" **Se houver** ** _qualquer_** **outra** ** _coisa_** **que eu possa fazer"**

" **Seja mais agradável com todos".**

 **A menina não olhou para trás quando saiu da biblioteca, o que poderia ter sido uma coisa boa, porque o menino estava congelado no lugar, imobilizado.**

 **Depois de um tempo, o menino começou a virar as páginas novamente.**


	49. Capítulo 48: Informação Prévia

**Capítulo 48: Informação Prévia**

 **Um garoto espera em uma pequena clareira à beira da floresta não proibida, ao lado de uma trilha de terra que leva de volta aos portões de Hogwarts em uma direção e a distância na floresta em outra. Há uma carruagem próxima, e o menino está bem afastado dela, olhando para ela, seus olhos raramente vacilando de sua direção.**

 **À distância, uma figura está se aproximando ao longo do caminho de terra: um homem vestindo roupas de professor, caminhando lentamente com os ombros caídos, os sapatos formais que levantavam pequenas nuvens de poeira enquanto caminhava.**

 **Meio minuto depois, o menino joga outro olhar rápido antes de retornar à vigilância; e esse vislumbre mostra que os ombros do homem se endireitaram, seu rosto não está fechado e que seus sapatos agora estão caminhando levemente através da sujeira, não deixando nenhum traço de poeira no ar atrás dele.**

" **Olá, professor Quirrell", disse Harry sem deixar seus olhos se moverem novamente da direção de sua carruagem.**

" **Saudações", disse a voz calma do professor Quirrell. "Você parece estar mantendo sua distância, Sr. Potter. Eu suponho que você veja algo ímpar sobre o nosso transporte?"**

" **Ímpar?" Harry ecoou. "Por que, não, eu não posso dizer que vejo algo ímpar. Parece haver números iguais de tudo. Quatro assentos, quatro rodas, dois grandes cavalos alados esqueletais ..."**

 **Um crânio envolto em pele virou-se para olhar para ele e os dentes brilhantes, brancos e osséos naquela boca cavernosa negra, como para indicar que havia gostado disso tanto quanto Harry. O outro esqueleto de couro preto e corpulento jogou a cabeça como se estivesse relinchando, mas não havia som.**

" **Eles são Testralhos, e eles sempre puxaram a carruagem", disse o professor Quirrell, continuando sem ser perturbado quando ele subiu no banco da frente da carruagem, sentando-se o mais à direita possível. "Eles são visíveis apenas para aqueles que viram a morte e a compreenderam, uma defesa útil contra a maioria dos predadores animais. Hm. Suponho que a primeira vez que você foi à frente do Dementor, sua pior memória provou ser a noite do seu encontro com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?"**

 **Harry assentiu sombriamente. Foi o palpite certo, mesmo que por razões erradas.** _ **Aqueles que viram a Morte ...**_

" **Você recordou algo de interesse, por assim dizer?"**

" **Sim", Harry disse, "eu lembrei", apenas isso e nada mais, pois ele ainda não estava preparado para fazer acusações.**

 **O professor de defesa sorriu um de seus sorrisos secos e acenou com um dedo impaciente.**

 **Harry fechou a distância e subiu na carruagem, estremecendo. A sensação de desgraça cresceu significativamente mais forte após o dia do Dementor, apesar de ter enfraquecido lentamente antes disso. A maior distância que a carruagem lhe permitiu do Professor Quirrell já não parecia longe o suficiente.**

 **Então os cavalos esqueletais trotaram para a frente e a carruagem entrou em movimento, levando-os para os limites externos de Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, o professor Quirrell recuou de volta para o modo zumbi, e a sensação de desgraça recuou, embora ainda estivesse à beira das percepções de Harry, impossível de ser ignorada ...**

 **A floresta rolou enquanto a carruagem andava, as árvores passavam com uma velocidade que parecia positivamente glacial em comparação com vassouras ou mesmo carros. Havia algo estranhamente relaxante, pensou Harry, sobre viajar lentamente. Certamente, relaxou o professor de defesa, que estava caído com um pequeno fluxo de saliva saindo de sua boca fraca e acumulando em suas vestes.**

 **Harry ainda não havia decidido o que ele podia comer para o almoço.**

 **Sua pesquisa na biblioteca não mostrou nenhum sinal de feiticeiros falando com plantas não-mágicas. Ou qualquer outro animal não-mágico além de cobras, embora** _**Feitiços e Linguagens**_ **de Paul Breedlove tivesse relatado o conto provavelmente mítico de uma feiticeira chamada Dama dos Esquilos Voadores.**

 **O que Harry** _ **queria**_ **fazer era perguntar** **ao Professor Quirrell. O problema era que o professor Quirrell era** _ **muito inteligente**_ **. A julgar pelo que Draco havia dito, o negócio do Herdeiro de** **Slytherin era uma grande bomba, e Harry não tinha certeza de que ele quisesse que mais alguém o conhecesse. E no instante em que Harry perguntasse** **sobre Ofidioglossia, o professor Quirrell o encararia** **com seus** **olhos azuis e diria: "Entendo, Sr. Potter, então você ensinou Sr. Malfoy o encanto** **Patronus e falou acidentalmente na língua das** **cobras** **"** **.**

 **Não** _ **importa**_ **que não seja uma evidência suficiente para localizar a verdadeira explicação como uma hipótese, e muito menos superar seu fardo de improbabilidade prévia. De alguma forma, o professor de defesa deduziria disso** _ **mesmo**_ _**assim**_ **. Houve momentos em que Harry suspeitava que o professor Quirrell tivesse mais informações prévias** **do que ele deixava mostrar, seus priores eram simplesmente muito bons. Às vezes, ele conseguia** **suas incríveis deduções mesmo quando seus** _ **motivos**_ **estavam errados. O problema era que Harry não podia ver como o professor Quirrell poderia ter escondido uma pista extra sobre metade das coisas que ele adivinhou. Uma** _ **vez que**_ **Harry teria gostado de fazer algum tipo de dedução incrível sobre** **algo** , **o professor Quirrell disse que o levaria completamente desprevenido.**

* * *

" **Eu vou ter uma tigela de sopa de lentilha verde, com molho de soja", disse o professor Quirrell para a garçonete. "E para o Sr. Potter, um prato do pimentão familiar de Tenorman".**

 **Harry hesitou em repentina consternação. Ele decidiu manter os pratos vegetarianos por enquanto, mas ele havia esquecido em suas deliberações de que o professor Quirrell faz o** _ **pedido real**_ **\- e seria estranho se ele protestasse agora -**

 **A garçonete inclinou-se para eles e virou-se para ir -**

" **Erm, com licença, esse prato possui alguma carne de cobras ou esquilos voadores?"**

 **A garçonete não pareceu piscar um olho, apenas voltou para Harry, balançou a cabeça, curvou-se educadamente para ele novamente e retomou a caminhada em direção à porta.**

 **(As outras partes de Harry estavam rindo dele. Grifinória** **estava fazendo comentários sardônicos sobre como um pequeno desconforto social era suficiente para fazê-lo recorrer ao** _ **canibalismo!**_ **(Gritado por Lufa-lufa), e Sonserina** **estava observando o quão bom era que a ética de Harry era flexível** **quando se tratava de objetivos importantes, como manter seu relacionamento com o professor Quirrell).**

 **Depois que a garçonete fechou a porta atrás dela, o professor Quirrell acenou com uma mão para deslizar a barra de bloqueio, falou os quatro encantadores tradicionais para garantir a privacidade e depois disse: "Uma pergunta interessante, Sr. Potter. Me pergunto por que você perguntou?"**

 **Harry manteve o rosto firme.** **"** **Eu estava olhando alguns fatos sobre o encanto Patronus anteriormente", disse ele.** **"** **De acordo com** ** _O Encanto Patronus: Bruxos que Podiam e que Não Podiam_** **, verifica-se que Godric não podia e Salazar poderia. Fiquei surpreso, então procurei a referência, em Quatro Vidas de Poder. E então descobri que Salazar Slytherin poderia falar com cobras". (A seqüência temporal não era o mesmo que a causação, não era culpa de Harry se o professor Quirrell estivesse com falta disso).** **"** **Mais pesquisas apresentaram uma história antiga sobre um tipo de deusa mãe que poderia conversar com esquilos voadores. Eu estava um pouco preocupado com a perspectiva de comer algo que poderia falar".**

 **E Harry tomou um gole casual de sua água -**

 **\- assim como o professor Quirrell disse: "Sr. Potter, eu teria razão em adivinhar que você também é um Ofidioglota?"**

 **Quando Harry terminou de tossir, ele colocou o copo de água de volta na mesa, fixou o olhar no queixo do Professor Quirrell em vez de olhar para ele nos olhos e disse: "Então você é capaz de executar Legilimencia através das minhas barreiras Occlumencia, então".**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo amplamente. "Eu tomarei isso como um elogio, Sr. Potter, mas não".**

" **Eu não estou comprando isso mais", disse Harry.** **"** **Não há** ** _como_** **chegar a essa conclusão com base nessa evidência".**

" **É claro que não", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu tinha planejado fazer essa pergunta hoje em qualquer caso, e simplesmente escolhi um momento oportuno. Suspeitei desde dezembro, de fato -"**

 _"_ _ **Dezembro?"**_ **, Disse Harry. "Eu descobri** _ **ontem!"**_

" **Ah, então você não percebeu que a mensagem do Chápeu Seletor estava em Ofidioglossia?"**

 **O professor de defesa também havia programado a segunda vez para assim que Harry estava tomando um gole de água para limpar a garganta desde o primeiro ataque de tosse.**

 **Harry** _ **não tinha**_ **percebido, não** **até agora. Claro que era óbvio o instante que o professor Quirrell disse. Certo, a professora McGonagall até** _ **lhe**_ **havia** _ **dito**_ **que não conversasse com cobras onde qualquer um pudesse vê-lo, mas pensou que não queria ser visto conversando com estátuas** **ou características arquitetônicas em Hogwarts que pareciam cobras. Dupla ilusão de transparência, ele pensou que ele a entendia, pensou que a entendia - mas** _ **como**_ _**diabos -**_

" **Então", disse Harry, "você realizou Legilimência em mim durante a minha primeira classe da Defesa, para descobrir o que aconteceu com o Chapéu Seletor"**

" **Então eu não teria descoberto em dezembro". O professor Quirell recostou-se, sorrindo. "Este não é um quebra-cabeça que você pode resolver por conta própria, Sr. Potter, então eu vou revelar a resposta. Durante as férias de inverno, fui alertado sobre o fato de o Diretor ter apresentado um pedido para um painel judicial fechado para rever o caso de um Sr. Rubeus Hagrid, que você conhece como o Guardião de Chaves e Segredos em Hogwarts e que foi acusado do assassinato de Abigail Myrtle em 1943."**

" **Oh, é claro", disse Harry,** **"** **isso faz com que seja** ** _óbvio_** **que sou um Ofidioglota. Professor, que cobras doces"**

" **O** _ **outro**_ **suspeito por esse assassinato foi o Monstro de Slytherin, o lendário habitante da Câmara dos Segredos de Slytherin. Por isso, certas fontes me alertaram sobre o fato e ele** **chamou minha atenção o suficiente para que eu gastasse uma boa quantidade de dinheiro em suborno para aprender os detalhes do caso. Agora, de fato, Sr. Potter, o Sr. Hagrid é inocente. É ridiculamente obviamente inocente. Ele é o espectador mais descaradamente inocente a** **ser condenado pelo sistema legal britânico mágico desde que Grindelwald Confundiu** **Neville Chamberlain que foi preso em Amanda Knox. O** **Diretor Dippet provocou um fantoche estudantil para acusar o Sr. Hagrid porque Dippet precisava de um bode expiatório para culpar a morte da Srta.** **Myrtle e nosso maravilhoso sistema de justiça concordou que isso era plausível o suficiente para justificar a expulsão do Sr. Hagrid e quebrar sua** **varinha. Nosso atual Diretor precisa apenas fornecer um novo item de evidência suficientemente significativo para reunir novamente o caso, e com Dumbledore aplicando pressão em vez de** **Dippet, o resultado é uma conclusão inevitável. Lucius Malfoy não tem motivos especiais para temer a reivindicação do Sr. Hagrid; assim, Lucius Malfoy resistirá apenas na medida em que ele pode fazê-lo sem custos, a fim de impor custos para Dumbledore, e Dumbledore está claramente disposto a processar o caso, independentemente".**

 **O professor Quirrell tomou um gole de água. "Mas eu divago. A nova evidência que o Diretor promete fornecer é exibir um feitiço previamente não detectado no Chapéu Seletor,** **o qual, afirmou o Diretor, ele determinou pessoalmente responder apenas aos Sonserinos que também são Ofidioglotas. O Diretor argumenta ainda que isso favorece a interpretação de que a Câmara dos Segredos foi efetivamente aberta em 1943, aproximadamente o prazo certo para Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, conhecido Ofidioglota, ter estudado em** **Hogwarts. É uma lógica bastante questionável, mas um painel judicial pode decidir que ele confunde o caso o suficiente para induzir dúvida quanto a acusação sobre o** **Sr. Hagrid, se eles conseguirem manter uma cara séria** **como eles dizem. E agora chegamos à questão-chave:** _ **como**_ **o diretor descobriu esse feitiço escondido no Chapéu Seletor?"**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo abertamente** **agora. "Bem, agora, suponhamos que havia um Ofidioglota** **na turma** **deste ano de estudantes, um potencial Herdeiro de** **Slytherin. Você deve admitir, Sr. Potter, que você se destaca como uma possibilidade sempre que pessoas extraordinárias são consideradas. E se eu então perguntei-me ainda sobre o novo Slytherin, que provavelmente terá sua privacidade mental invadida pelo Diretor, especificamente buscando as memórias de sua Classificação, por que, você se destaca ainda mais". O sorriso desapareceu. "Então, você vê, Sr. Potter, não fui** _ **eu**_ **quem invadiu sua mente, embora eu não pedirei** **que você se desculpe. Não é culpa sua de que você acreditou nos protestos de Dumbledore de respeitar sua privacidade mental".**

" **Minhas sinceras desculpas", disse Harry, mantendo o rosto inexpressivo. O controle rígido era uma confissão em seu próprio direito, assim como o suor rebocando sua testa; mas ele não achou que o professor de defesa tirasse provas disso. O professor Quirrell só pensaria que Harry estava nervoso por ter sido descoberto como o herdeiro de Slytherin. Em vez de estar nervoso que o professor Quirrell possa perceber que Harry havia traído deliberadamente o segredo de Slytherin ... o que já não parecia mais ser um movimento tão inteligente.**

" **Então, Sr. Potter. Algum progresso em encontrar a Câmara dos Segredos?"**

 _ **Não,**_ **pensou Harry. Mas para manter a negação plausível, você precisava de uma política geral de algumas vezes evadir questões, mesmo quando você não tinha nada a esconder ...** **"** **Com respeito, professor Quirrell, se eu fizesse tal progresso, não é óbvio para mim que eu deveria contar para você sobre isso."**

 **O professor Quirrell sorriu de seu próprio copo de água de novo. "Bem, então, Sr. Potter, devo dizer-lhe o que sei ou suspeito. Primeiro, acredito que a Câmara dos Segredos é real, assim como o Monstro de Slytherin. A morte da senhorita Myrtle não foi descoberta até horas após o seu desaparecimento, mesmo que os alarmes** **deveriam ter alertado o Diretor instantaneamente. Portanto, seu assassinato foi realizado pelo Diretor** **Dippet, o que é improvável, ou por alguma entidade que Salazar Slytherin configurou nos alarmes** **em um nível mais alto do que o próprio Diretor. Em segundo lugar, eu suspeito que, contrariamente ao popular da lenda, o propósito do Monstro de Slytherin** _**não**_ **era livrar Hogwarts de nacidos-trouxa. A menos que o Monstro** **de Slytherin fosse suficientemente poderoso para derrotar o Diretor de Hogwarts e todos os professores, não poderia triunfar pela força. Os assassinatos múltiplos em segredo resultariam no fechamento da escola, como quase aconteceu em 1943, ou na colocação de novas seguranças. Então, por que Monstro de Slytherin existe, Sr. Potter? Qual o verdadeiro propósito que ele serve?"**

" **Ah ..." Harry largou o olhar para o copo de água e tentou pensar. "Para matar qualquer um que entrasse na Câmara e não pertencesse lá"**

" **Um monstro poderoso o suficiente para derrotar uma equipe de feiticeiros que haviam passado as melhores defesas que Salazar poderia colocar em sua Câmara? Improvável".**

 **Harry estava um pouco pressionado agora.** **"** **Bem, é chamado de Câmara dos Segredos, então talvez o Monstro tenha algo escondido ou seja um segredo?"** **Para esse assunto, exatamente que tipo de segredos estavam na Câmara dos Segredos, em primeiro lugar? Harry não tinha feito muita pesquisa sobre o assunto, em parte porque ele tinha a impressão de que ninguém sabia nada -**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo. "Por que não apenas escrever o segredo em algum lugar?"**

" **Ahhh ..." disse Harry. "Porque se o Monstro falar Ofidioglossia, isso garantiria que apenas um verdadeiro Herdeiro de Slytherin pudesse ouvir o segredo?"**

" **Fácil o suficiente para codificar as defesas na Câmara para uma frase falada em Ofidioglossia. Por que ter problemas para criar o Monstro de Slytherin? Não pode ser fácil criar uma criatura com uma vida útil de séculos. Venha, Sr. Potter, deveria ser óbvio, quais são os segredos que podem ser contados de uma mente viva a outra, mas nunca escritos?"**

 **Harry viu então, com uma explosão de adrenalina que fez** **seu coração correr, sua respiração aumentando. "** _ **Ah".**_

 **Salazar Slytherin tinha sido muito esperto. Esperto o suficiente para encontrar uma maneira de contornar o Interstício de Merlim.**

 **Poderosas magias não podiam ser transmitidas através de livros ou fantasmas, mas se você pudesse criar uma criatura sensível de vida longa com memória suficientemente boa -**

" **Parece muito provável para mim", disse o professor Quirrell, "que Ele-Que-Deve-Não-Ser-Nomeado começou sua ascensão ao poder com os segredos obtidos do Monstro de Slytherin. Que o conhecimento perdido de Salazar é a fonte de da magia extraordinariamente poderosa de Você-Sabe-Quem. Daí meu interesse na Câmara dos Segredos e no caso do Sr. Hagrid".**

" **Entendi", disse Harry. E se** _ **ele,**_ **Harry, pudesse encontrar a Câmara dos Segredos de Salazar ... então todo o conhecimento perdido que Lorde** **Voldemort havia obtido seria** _ **dele**_ **também.**

 **Sim. Era** _ **assim**_ **que a história deveria acontecer.**

 **Adicione a inteligência superior de Harry e algumas pesquisas mágicas originais e alguns lançadores de foguete trouxa, e a luta resultante seria completamente unilateral, exatamente como Harry queria.**

 **Harry sorriu agora, um sorriso muito malvado.** _ **Nova prioridade: encontre tudo em Hogwarts que pareça remotamente como uma cobra e tente falar com ela.**_ _**Começando com tudo o que você já tentou, só que desta vez tenha certeza de usar Ofidioglossia**_ _ **em vez de Inglês – consiga que**_ _ **Draco deixe**_ _ **você entrar nos dormitórios da Sonserina**_ _ **-  
**_

" **Não fique muito excitado, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell. Seu próprio rosto tornou-se inexpressivo, agora. "Você deve** _ **continuar**_ **pensando. Quais foram as palavras de despedida do Senhor das Trevas para o Monstro de Slytherin?"**

 _"_ _ **O quê?"**_ **, Disse Harry. "Como é que podemos possivelmente saber disso?"**

" **Visualize a cena, Sr. Potter. Deixe sua imaginação preencher os detalhes. O Monstro de Slytherin - provavelmente uma grande serpente, de modo que apenas um Ofidioglota possa falar com ela - acabou de transmitir todo o conhecimento que possui para Ele-Quem-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Ele lhe transmite a bênção final de Salazar e adverte-lhe que a Câmara dos Segredos deve permanecer fechada até que o próximo descendente de Salazar se revele suficientemente esperto para abri-la. E aquele que se tornará o Senhor das Trevas assente e diz para ele -"**

" **Avada Kedavra", disse Harry, de repente se sentindo doente no estômago.**

" **Regra Doze", disse Quirrell calmamente. "Nunca deixe a fonte do seu poder em algum lugar onde alguém pode encontrá-lo".**

 **O olhar de Harry caiu sobre a toalha de mesa, que se decorou em um triste padrão de flores e sombras negras. De alguma forma, isso parecia ... muito triste de ser imaginado, a grande cobra de Slytherin só queria ajudar o** **Lorde** **Voldemort e Lorde** **Voldemort tinha apenas ... havia algo insoporrivelmente doloroso sobre isso, que tipo de pessoa faria isso a um ser que não lhe ofereceu** **nada além de amizade ... "** _ **Você**_ **acha que o Senhor das Trevas teria feito isso?"**

" **Sim", disse o professor Quirrell sem rodeios. "Ele-Quem-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado deixou uma trilha de corpos atrás dele, Sr. Potter; eu duvido que ele tenha omitido aquele. Se houvesse algum artefato lá que pudesse ser movido, o Senhor das Trevas também teria levado esses objetos com ele. Ainda pode haver algo que valer a pena ver na Câmara dos Segredos, e achá-la provaria que você é o verdadeiro Herdeiro de Slytherin. Mas não levante suas esperanças muito alto. Eu suspeito que tudo que você encontrará são os restos do Monstro de Slytherin descansando silenciosamente em seu túmulo".**

 **Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.**

" **Eu poderia estar errado", disse o professor Quirrell. "No final, é apenas um palpite. Mas eu queria avisar você, Sr. Potter, para que não ficasse muito desapontado".**

 **Harry assentiu logo.**

" **Pode-se até mesmo se arrepender da sua vitória quando bebê", disse o professor Quirrell. O sorriso dele torceu. "Se, apenas, Você-Sabe-Quem tenha vivido, você pode convencê-lo a ensinar-lhe algum conhecimento que teria sido sua herança, de um Herdeiro de Slytherin para outro". O sorriso se torceu ainda mais, como para simular a óbvia impossibilidade, mesmo tendo em conta a premissa.**

 _ **Nota para si mesmo,**_ **pensou Harry, com um ligeiro arrepio e uma borda de raiva,** _ **certifique-se de extrair minha herança da mente do Senhor das Trevas, de uma maneira ou de outra.**_

 **Houve outro silêncio. O professor Quirrell estava olhando para Harry como se estivesse esperando por ele perguntar algo.**

" **Bem", disse Harry, "enquanto estamos no assunto, posso perguntar o que você pensa de todo o negócio de Ofidioglota, realmente?"**

 **Chegou uma batida na porta, então. O professor Quirrell ergueu um dedo cauteloso, depois abriu a porta com um aceno. A garçonete entrou, equilibrando um enorme prato com as refeições, como se a assembleia inteira não pesasse nada (o que de fato era provavelmente o caso). Ela deu ao Professor Quirrell sua tigela de sopa verde e um copo de seu habitual Chianti; e colocou na frente de Harry um prato de pequenas tiras de carne sufocadas em um molho pesado, além de um copo de soda, como de costume. Então ela se curvou, conseguindo fazê-lo parecer um respeito sincero e não um reconhecimento superficial, e partiu.**

 **Quando ela se foi, o professor Quirrell levantou um dedo para o silêncio novamente e puxou a varinha.**

 **E então o professor Quirrell começou a realizar uma série de encantamentos que Harry reconheceu, fazendo-o respirar fundo. Era a série de encantos que o Sr. Bester usara, o conjunto completo de vinte e sete feitiços que você executaria antes de discutir qualquer coisa de grande importância.**

 **Se a discussão da Câmara dos Segredos** _ **não foi**_ **considerada tão importante -**

 **Quando o professor Quirrell terminou - ele realizou** _ **trinta**_ **feitiços, três dos quais Harry não tinha ouvido antes -, o professor da Defesa disse:** **"** **Agora não vamos ser interrompidos por um tempo. Você pode manter um segredo, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry assentiu.**

" **Um segredo sério, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell. Seus olhos estavam atentos, seu rosto estava sepultado. "Um que poderia potencialmente me enviar para Azkaban. Pense nisso antes de responder."**

 **Por um momento, Harry nem viu por que a questão deveria ser difícil, dada a sua crescente coleção de segredos. Então -**

 _ **Se esse segredo pudesse enviar o Professor Quirrell a Azkaban, isso significa que ele fez algo ilegal ...**_

 **O cérebro de Harry realizou alguns cálculos. Seja qual for o segredo, o professor Quirrell não achou que seu ato ilegal refletia mal nele aos olhos de Harry. Não havia** **vantagem de** _ **não**_ **ouvir. E se revelasse algo errado com o Professor Quirrell, então era muito para a vantagem de Harry de saber, mesmo que ele tivesse prometido não contar a ninguém.**

" **Eu nunca tive muito respeito por autoridade", disse Harry. "Autoridade jurídica e governamental incluída. Vou manter seu segredo".**

 **Harry não se preocupou em perguntar se a revelação valia o perigo que representaria para o Professor Quirrell. O professor de defesa não era estúpido.**

" **Então eu devo testar se você é realmente um descendente de Salazar", disse o professor Quirrell, e levantou-se da cadeira. Harry, mais carregado pelo reflexo e pelo instinto do que pelo cálculo, também se empurrou para fora de sua própria cadeira.**

 **Houve um borrão, uma mudança, um movimento súbito.**

 **Harry abortou seu salto de pânico no meio caminho, deixando-o balançando os braços e tentando não cair, enquanto um frenético rubor de adrenalina o atravessava.**

 **No outro extremo da sala, balançava uma cobra de um metro de altura, verde brilhante e intrincada em branco e azul. Harry não conhecia as cores das cobras o suficiente para reconhecê-lo, mas sabia que "cores vivas" significava "venenoso".**

 **A sensação constante de desgraça diminuiu, ironicamente, depois que o professor de defesa de Hogwarts se transformou em uma cobra venenosa.**

 **Harry engoliu em seco e disse: "Saudações - ah, hssss, não, ah,** _ **saudações".**_

" _ **Ensstãoss"**_ _**,**_ **sibilou a cobra. "** _ **Você ssfala, eu ouço. Eu falo,**_ _ **você ouve?"**_

 _"_ _ **Sssim, eu oussço"**_ _**,**_ **sibilou Harry. "** _ **Você é um Animaguss?"**_

 _"_ _ **Óbvio"**_ _**,**_ **sibilou a cobra. "** _ **Trinta e sete regras, número trinta e quatro: Torne-se Animaguss. Todasss**_ _ **as pesssoas ssensíveis fazem, se posssível. Logo,**_ _**muito rarass."**_ **Os olhos da cobra eram superfícies planas instaladas em poços escuros, pupilas pretas afiadas em campos cinza escuro. "** _ **Essste é o melhor caminho para falar. Você sssabe? Não há outrosss**_ _ **que noss en**_ _ **tenda".**_

 _"_ _ **Mesmo que ssejam Animago**_ _**cobra?**_ **"**

 _"_ _ **Não, a menoss que sseja do desejo do herdeiro de Sslytherin."**_ **A cobra deu uma série de silvos curtos que o cérebro de Harry traduziu como risada sardônica. "** _ **Sslytherin não era esstupido. Animaguss cobra**_ _ **não é como Ofidioglosssssia. Seria uma grande falha no essquema".**_

 **Bem,** _ **isso**_ **definitivamente argumentou que Parseltongue era mágica pessoal, não cobras sendo seres conscientes com uma linguagem aprendível -**

 _"_ _ **Eu não sou regisstrado**_ _ **"**_ _ **,**_ **sibilou a cobra. Os poços escuros de seus olhos olharam para Harry. "** _ **Animaguss devem ssser regisstradoss. A penalidade é ser emprisionado**_ _**por**_ _ **dois anos. Você vai manter meu ssegredo, menino?"**_

" **Sssim"** _**,**_ **sibilou Harry. "** _ **Nunca romperia a promessa".**_

 **A cobra parecia ficar parada, como em choque, e então começou a balançar de novo. "** _ **Nóss encontraremoss**_ _ **aqui noss próximosss dias. Traga o manto para passsar sem ssser vissto, traga a ampulheta para passsar pelo tempo -"**_

 _"_ _ **Você ssabe?"**_ **Murmurou Harry em estado de choque. "** _ **Como -"**_

 **Novamente, a série de sibilos curtos e rápidos que se traduziram em risos sardônicos. "V** _ **ocê chega em minhass primeirass**_ _ **aulas enquanto está em outrass**_ _ **classses, acerta**_ _ **um inimigo com torta, duas bolas de memória -"**_

 _"_ _ **Não importa",**_ **sibilou Harry. "** _ **Pergunta esstupida, esqueci que você era maiss esssperto"**_ _**.**_

 _"_ _ **Coissa importante para esquecer",**_ **disse a cobra, mas o silvo não parecia ofendido.**

" _ **A Ampulheta**_ _ **é resstrita"**_ _**,**_ **disse Harry. "** _ **Não podemosss**_ _ **usar até a nona hora".**_

 **A cobra torceu a cabeça, um aceno rápido. "** _ **Muitass ressstrições. Travado**_ _ **para o sseu uso**_ _ **apenass, não pode sser roubado. Não pode transsportar outros sseres humanos. Mas pode**_ _ **carregar cobra**_ _ **na bolsa, eu ssussspeito. Pensso**_ _**possível**_ _ **ssegurar ampulheta imóvel**_ _ **em cassca, sem perturbar defesass, enquanto você gira a**_ _**casca**_ _ **em torno dela. Nós testamos nos dias mais próximos. Não haverá planos mais além disso. Você não sabe nada para ninguém. Não dê nenhuma expectativa, nenhuma".**_

 **Harry assentiu.**

 _"_ _ **Ressponda**_ _**em fala".**_

 _"_ _ **Sssim".**_

 _"_ _ **Sserá feito**_ _ **o que eu disse?"**_

 _"_ _ **Sssim. Mas",**_ **Harry viu o bruxo dar** **uma** **balançada, que** **sua mente tinha traduzido um "Ahhh" hesitante em tom, "** _ **eu não prometo fazer o que quer que seja você não tenha**_ _ **dito**_ _ **"**_ _ **.**_

 **A serpente fez um arrepio que a mente de Harry se traduzia como um resplendor severo. "Não,** _**claro. Disscutiremoss esspecifícoss**_ _ **na próxima reunião".**_

 **O borrão e o movimento se inverteram, e o professor Quirrell estava de pé novamente. Por um momento, o próprio Professor da Defesa pareceu balançar, como a cobra balançava, e seus olhos pareciam frios e planos; e então seus ombros se endireitaram e ele era humano mais uma vez.**

 **E a aura da desgraça havia retornado.**

 **A cadeira do professor Quirrell recuou para ele, e ele se sentou nela. "Não faz sentido deixar isso ser desperdiçado", disse o professor Quirrell enquanto pegava sua colher, "no momento, entretanto, preferiria um rato vivo. Nunca se pode separar a mente do corpo que veste, você vê ..."**

 **Harry lentamente sentou-se e começou a comer.**

* * *

" **Então, a linha de Salazar não morreu com Você-Sabe-Quem afinal", disse o Professor Quirrell depois de um tempo. "Parece que rumores já começaram a se espalhar, entre nosso corpo de estudantes, que você é Maligno, eu me pergunto o que eles pensariam, se eles soubessem disso".**

" **Ou se eles soubessem que eu tinha destruído um Dementor", Harry disse e encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que todos os problemas vão explodir na próxima vez que eu fizer algo interessante. Hermione está tendo problemas, e eu estava pensando se você poderia ter alguma sugestão para ela".**

 **O professor de defesa comeu várias colheres de sopa em silêncio, então; E quando falou novamente, sua voz era estranhamente plana. "Você realmente se importa com essa garota".**

" **Sim", Harry disse calmamente.**

" **Suponho que é por isso que ela conseguiu levá-lo para fora de sua Dementação?"**

" **Mais ou menos", disse Harry. A afirmação era verdadeira de uma maneira, apenas não exata; Não era que o seu eu deprimido se importasse, mas que tinha ficado confuso.**

" **Eu não tinha amigos assim quando eu era jovem". Ainda a mesma voz sem emoção. "O que seria de você, eu me pergunto, se estivesse sozinho?"**

 **Harry estremeceu antes que ele pudesse parar-se.**

" **Você deve estar se sentindo agradecido por ela".**

 **Harry apenas assentiu. Não é exato, mas é verdade.**

" **Então, aqui está o que eu poderia ter feito na sua idade, se houvesse alguém por quem fazer isso".**


	50. Capítulo 49: Auto-Obcessão

**Capítulo 49: Auto-Obcessão**

 **Padma Patil tinha terminado o jantar um pouco atrasada, próximo** **das sete e meia, e agora estava saindo rapidamente do Grande Salão e se dirigindo** **ao dormitório da Corvinal** **e as salas de estudo. Fofocar** **foi divertido e destruir a reputação de Granger foi ainda mais divertido, mas isso a** **distraiu** **do trabalho escolar. Ela tinha** _ **um**_ **ensaio de seis polegadas sobre madeira** _ **lomillial**_ **para ser entregue** **na classe de Herbologia da manhã seguinte, e ela precisava terminar esta noite.**

 **Foi enquanto ela passava por um longo, tortuoso e estreito corredor de pedra que o sussurro veio, soando como se estivesse vindo logo atrás dela.**

 _"_ _ **Padma Patil ..."**_

 **Ela girou rapidamente como um relâmpago, já arrancando** **sua varinha de um bolso de suas vestes e pulando em suas mãos, se Harry Potter pensasse que ele pudesse se esgueirar e assustá-** _ **la**_ **com facilidade -**

 **Não havia ninguém lá.**

 **Instantaneamente, Padma girou e olhou na outra direção, se tivesse sido um Encanto de Ventriloquismo -**

 **Ainda não havia ninguém lá.**

 **O suspiro sussurrante voltou, suave e perigoso com um leve silêncio.**

 _"_ _ **Padma Patil, menina Sonserina**_ _ **..."**_

" **Harry Potter, menino Sonserino", disse ela em voz alta.**

 **Ela lutou com Potter e sua Legião do Caos uma dúzia de vezes, e ela** _ **sabia**_ **que Harry Potter estava fazendo isso de alguma forma ...**

 **... mesmo que o Charme do Ventriloquismo tivesse alcance apenas na linha de visão, e no corredor sinuoso, ela poderia facilmente ver todo o caminho até a curva mais próxima, tanto para a frente como para trás, e não havia ninguém lá ...**

 **... não importava. Ela conhecia seu inimigo.**

 **Houve uma risada sussurrante, agora vindo de seu lado, e ela girou e apontou a varinha para o sussurro e gritou "** _ **Luminos!"**_

 **O clarão de luz vermelha disparou e atingiu a parede, que acendeu com um brilho carmesim que logo desapareceu.**

 **Ela realmente não esperava que funcionasse. Harry Potter não podia estar** **invisível, não** **realmente invisível, era mágica** **que a maioria dos** _ **adultos**_ **não podia fazer, e ela nunca acreditou em nenhuma** **das histórias sobre ele.**

 **A voz sussurrante riu novamente, agora do outro lado.**

" **Harry Potter fica no precipício", sussurrou a voz, agora soando muito perto de sua orelha, "ele está vacilante, mas você, você já está caindo, menina Sonserina ..."**

" **O chapéu nunca chamou Sonserina para mim, Potter!"** **Ela recuou contra a parede, então ela não precisaria olhar** **atrás de si mesma, e ergueu a varinha em uma posição de ataque.**

 **Novamente, a risada suave. "Harry Potter esteve na sala comum da Corvinal durante a última meia hora, ajudando Kevin Entwhistle e Michael Corner a ensaiar as receitas de Poções. Mas não importa. Estou aqui para lhe avisar, Padma Patil, e se você optar por ignorar, esse é o seu próprio caso".**

" **Tudo bem", ela disse friamente. "Vá em frente e me avise, Potter, não tenho medo de você".**

" **Sonserina era uma grande casa, uma vez", disse o sussurro; Parecia mais triste agora. "Sonserina foi, uma vez, uma casa que você teria orgulho de escolher, Padma Patil. Mas algo deu errado, algo ficou azedo, você sabe o que aconteceu na Casa da Sonserina, Padma Patil?"**

" **Não, e eu não me importo!"**

" **Mas você deve se importar", disse o sussurro, agora parece que estava vindo logo atrás de sua cabeça, onde estava quase pressionado contra a parede. "Pois você ainda é aquela garota a quem o Chapéu de classificação ofereceu essa escolha. Você acha que apenas escolher Corvinal significa que você não é Pansy Parkinson, e nunca mais se tornará Pansy Parkinson, não importa como você se comporta?"**

 **Apesar de tudo, agora, pequenos arrepios de medo se espalhavam pela espinha e atravessavam sua pele. Ela também tinha ouvido** _ **essas**_ **histórias sobre Harry Potter, que ele era um Legilimens secreto. Mas ela se endireitou** **e colocou toda a mordida que pôde em sua voz quando ela disse:** **"** **Os Sonserinos ficaram escuros para obter poder, assim como você fez, Potter. E não vou nunca".**

" **Mas você espalhará rumores viciosos sobre uma menina inocente", sussurrou a voz, "embora não ajude você a atingir nenhuma das suas próprias ambições e sem considerar que ela tem aliados poderosos que podem se ofender. Esse não é a Sonserina orgulhosa dos velhos tempos, Padma Patil, esse não é o orgulho de Salazar, essa é a Sonserina que está apodrecendo, Padma Parkinson e não Padma Malfoy ..."**

 **Ela estava ficando mais assustada do que nunca em sua vida, e a possibilidade estava começando a ocorrer para ela que isso** _ **realmente**_ **poderia ser um fantasma. Ela nunca tinha ouvido que os fantasmas poderiam se esconder assim, mas talvez eles simplesmente não costumassem fazê-lo - para não mencionar que a maioria dos fantasmas não eram** _ **estranhos,**_ **eles eram apenas pessoas mortas depois de tudo -** **"** **Quem** _ **é**_ **você? O Barão Sangrento?"**

" **Quando Harry Potter foi intimidado e espancado", a voz sussurrou,** **"** **ele ordenou a todos os seus aliados que se abstenham de vingança, lembra-se disso, Padma Patil? Porque Harry Potter está vacilante, mas ainda não está perdido, ele está lutando, ele sabe que ele mesmo está em perigo. Mas Hermione Granger não fez tal pedido de seus próprios aliados. Harry Potter está irritado com você agora, Padma Patil, mais irritado do que ele jamais ficaria em seu próprio nome ... e ele tem os aliados dele".**

 **Um estremecimento passou por ela, ela sabia que era visível e ela se odiava por isso.**

" **Oh, não tenha medo", respirou a voz.** **"** **Eu não vou machucá-la. Para você ver, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger é verdadeiramente inocente. Ela não fica no precipício, ela não está caindo. Ela não pediu a seus aliados que se abstendo de te machucar, porque o pensamento nem mesmo é uma possibilidade para ela. E Harry Potter sabe muito bem que, se ele machucasse você ou causasse que você fosse ferida, pelo seu amor à Hermione Granger, ela nunca mais falaria com ele até o Sol queimar baixinho e a última estrela falhar no céu noturno."** **A voz estava muito triste agora.** **"** **Ela é verdadeiramente uma garota gentil, alguém que uma pessoa como eu poderia apenas desejar ser ..."**

" **Granger não pode lançar o Encanto Patronus!" disse Padma. "Se ela fosse realmente tão legal quanto ela finge ser -"**

" **Você pode lançar o Feitiço de Patronus, Padma Patil? Você não ousou nem tentar, você temeu qual seria o resultado".**

" **Isso não é** ** _verdade!_** **Eu não tive tempo, só isso!"**

 **O sussurro continuou. "Mas Hermione Granger tentou abertamente antes de seus amigos, e quando sua magia falhou, ela ficou surpresa e consternada. Pois há segredos para o Encanto Patronus que poucos já conheceram, e talvez nenhum agora saiba, além de mim." Uma risada suave e sussurrante. "Deixe-se ser clarificado que não é uma mancha de seu espírito que interrompe a sua luz. Hermione Granger não pode lançar o Encanto Patronus pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual Godric Gryffindor, que levantou esses salões, nunca pôde".**

 **O corredor** _ **estava**_ **ficando mais frio, ela estava certa disso, como se alguém estivesse usando o Encanto de Gelar.**

" **E Harry Potter não é o único aliado de Hermione Granger". Agora, havia um som de diversão seca nesse sussurro, que lembrava de repente e assustadoramente o professor Quirrell. "Filius Flitwick e Minerva McGonagall são bastante apaixonados por ela, eu acredito. Ocorreu-lhe que, se esses dois soubessem o que você estava fazendo com Hermione Granger, eles poderiam se tornar menos afetados por você? Eles podem não intervir abertamente, talvez; mas eles podem ser um pouco mais lentos para premiar você Pontos da Casa, um pouco mais lento para orientar as oportunidades do seu jeito -"**

" **Potter me** ** _entregou_** **?"**

 **Uma risada fantasmagórica, um heh-heh-heh seco. "Você acha que esses dois são estúpidos, surdos e cegos?" Em um sussurro mais triste, "Você acha que Hermione Granger não é preciosa para eles, que eles não a verão ferida? Como eles talvez tenham gostado de você uma vez, a jovem e brilhante Padma Patil, mas você está jogando isso fora ..."**

 **A garganta de Padma estava seca. Não tinha pensado nisso, não mesmo.**

" **Eu me pergunto quantas pessoas vão acabar cuidando de você, Padma Patil, neste caminho que você agora pisa. Vale a pena tanto, apenas para se afastar mais de sua irmã? Para ser a sombra da luz de Parvati? Seu medo mais profundo sempre foi para ficar em harmonia com ela, de volta a harmonia com ela, devo dizer, mas vale a pena machucar uma garota inocente, apenas para tornar-se muito mais diferente? Você precisa ser o gêmeo malvado, Padma Patil, você não pode encontrar um bem diferente para perseguir?"**

 **Seu coração estava martelando em seu tórax. Ela nunca teria falado sobre isso com** _ **ninguém -**_

" **Sempre me perguntei porque os estudantes se intimidavam", suspirou a voz. "Porque os filhos tornam a vida difícil para si mesmos, porque eles transformam suas escolas em prisões, mesmo com suas próprias mãos. Por que os seres humanos tornam suas próprias vidas tão desagradáveis? Eu posso lhe dar uma parte da resposta, Padma Patil. É porque as pessoas não param e pensam antes de causar dor, se eles não imaginam que eles mesmos também poderiam ser feridos, que eles também podem sofrer com suas próprias transgressões. Mas sofrer você vai, oh, sim, Padma Patil, você sofrerá, se você permanecer nesta estrada. Você sofrerá a mesma dor da solidão, a mesma dor do medo e da desconfiança dos outros, que você inflige agora a Hermione Granger. Exceto, para você será merecido".**

 **Sua varinha estava tremendo em sua mão.**

" **Você não escolheu seu lado quando foi para a Corvinal, menina. Você escolhe o seu lado da maneira como você leva sua vida, o que você faz para outras pessoas e o que você faz para si mesma. Você iluminará a vida dos outros ou escurecerá? Essa é a escolha entre Luz e Trevas, sem qualquer palavra que o Chapéu Seletor grite. E a parte difícil, Padma Patil, não é dizer 'Luz', a parte difícil é decidir qual é o que, e admitir isso a você mesmo quando você começa pela estrada errada".**

 **Houve silêncio. Continuou por um tempo, e Padma percebeu que tinha sido liberada.**

 **Padma quase deixou cair a varinha, quando tentou colocá-la de volta no bolso. Ela quase caiu, quando deu um passo à frente da parede e virou-se para ir -**

" **Eu nem sempre escolhi corretamente entre Luz e Trevas", disse o sussurro, agora alto e severo diretamente em sua orelha. "Não tome a minha sabedoria como uma palavra final, garota, não tenha medo de questioná-la, pois, embora eu tentei, às vezes eu falhei, oh, sim, eu falhei. Mas você está machucando um verdadeiro inocente, e você não conseguirá nada de suas ambições ao fazê-lo, não é para nenhum plano astuto. Você está infligindo dor puramente por causa do prazer que isso traz para você. Eu nem sempre escolhi corretamente entre Luz e Trevas, mas isso eu sei que pertence à escuridão, com certeza Você está prejudicando uma garota inocente e escapando da retribuição apenas porque ela é muito gentil para tolerar seus aliados se movendo contra você. Eu não posso machucá-la por isso, então saiba apenas que não posso respeitá-la. Você é indigna da Sonserina, vá e faça Sua lição de casa de Herbologia, garota Corvinal!"**

 **O sussurro final saiu em um silvo mais alto que soou quase como uma cobra, e Padma fugiu, ela fugiu pelos corredores, como se estivesse sendo perseguida por Lethifolds, ela se esqueceu das regras sobre correr nos corredores, mesmo quando passou por outros alunos que olharam para ela com surpresa, ela não parou, ela correu até os dormitórios da Corvinal com seu pulso batendo no pescoço, a porta perguntou-lhe: "Por que o Sol brilha no dia em vez da noite?" e levou três tentativas antes que ela pudesse fazer sua resposta coerente, e então a porta se abriu e ela viu -**

 **\- algumas meninas e meninos, alguns jovens e alguns velhos, todos olhando para ela, e em um canto na mesa pentagonal, Harry Potter e Michael Corner e Kevin Entwhistle, olhando para cima de seus livros didáticos.**

" **Por Merlin!" exclamou Penélope Clearwater, levantando-se de um sofá. "O que aconteceu com você, Padma?"**

" **Eu", ela gaguejou, "eu ouvi, um fantasma ..."**

" **Não foi o Barão Sangrento, foi?"** **disse Clearwater. Ela puxou a varinha e um momento depois ela estava segurando um copo, e um** _ **Aguamenti**_ _ **depois**_ **o copo estava cheio de água.** **"** **Aqui, beba isso, sente-se -"**

 **Padma já estava caminhando em direção à mesa pentagonal. Ela olhou para Harry Potter, que estava olhando para ela com seu próprio olhar, calmo, grave e um pouco triste.**

 _"_ _ **Você**_ **fez isso!" Disse Padma.** **"** **Como - você - como você se atreve!"**

 **Houve um silêncio repentino no dormitório da Corvinal.**

 **Harry apenas olhou para ela.**

 **E disse: "Existe alguma coisa com que eu possa ajudá-la?"**

" **Não negue", disse Padma, com a voz tremendo, "** _ **você**_ **colocou esse fantasma em mim,** _ **disse**_ **-"**

" **Quero dizer," disse Harry. "Posso ajudá-la com qualquer coisa? Pegar algum alimento, ou buscar um refrigerante para você, ou ajudar você com sua lição de casa, ou algo assim?"**

 **Todos estavam olhando os dois.**

" **Por quê?" Disse Padma. Ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer, ela não entendeu.**

" **Porque alguns de nós estão de pé no precipício", disse Harry. "E a diferença é o que você faz para outras pessoas. Você vai me deixar ajudar com algo, Padma, por favor?"**

 **Ela olhou para ele, e sabia, naquele momento, que ele tinha recebido seu próprio aviso, o mesmo que ela.**

" **Eu ..."** **ela disse.** **"** **Eu tenho que escrever seis polegadas em lomillial ou -"**

" **Deixe-me correr até meu dormitório e pegar meu material de Herbologia", disse Harry. Ele se levantou da mesa pentagonal, olhou para Entwhistle e Corner. "Desculpe, pessoal, eu vou te ver mais tarde."**

 **Eles não disseram nada, apenas olharam, junto com todos os outros no dormitório, enquanto Harry Potter caminhou até as escadas.**

 **E assim que ele começou, ele disse:** **"** **E ninguém vai incomodá-la com perguntas, a menos que** ** _ela_** **queira falar sobre isso, espero que todos tenham entendido isso".**

" **Entendido", disse a maioria dos primeiros anos e alguns dos alunos mais velhos, alguns deles soando bastante assustados.**

* * *

 **E ela falou sobre muitas coisas com Harry Potter, além de madeira** _ **lomillial**_ **\- até mesmo o medo de voltar a ficar em harmonia com Parvati, com a qual ela nunca havia falado com** _ **ninguém**_ **antes, mas o aliado fantástico de Harry já sabia. E Harry alcançou a bolsa e tirou alguns livros** _ **estranhos**_ **, emprestando-os a ela sob condição de completo sigilo, dizendo que, se pudesse compreender esses livros, isso mudaria o padrão de pensar dela** **o suficiente para que ela nunca caísse em harmonia com Parvati novamente ...**

 **Às nove horas, quando Harry disse que tinha que ir, o ensaio estava pela metade.**

 **E quando Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para ela no caminho, e disse que achava que ela era digna da Sonserina, isso a faz sentir-se bem durante um minuto antes de perceber o que acabara de ser dito e quem havia dito isso.**

* * *

 **Quando Padma chegou ao café da manhã, naquela manhã, viu Mandy vê-la e sussurrou algo à garota sentada ao lado dela na mesa da Corvinal.**

 **Ela viu aquela garota se levantar do banco e caminhar em sua direção.**

 **Ontem à noite, Padma ficou satisfeita** **por aquela garota estar** **alojada no outro dormitório; Mas agora que ela pensou sobre isso, isso foi pior, agora ela tinha que fazer isso na frente de** _ **todos**_ **.**

 **Mas, embora Padma estivesse suando, sabia o que tinha que fazer.**

 **A menina aproximou-se -**

" **Eu sinto muito."**

" **O que?"** **disse Padma. Essa era** _ **sua**_ **linha.**

" **Desculpe", repetiu Hermione Granger. Sua voz era alta para que todos pudessem ouvir. "Eu ... Eu não pedi a Harry para fazer isso e eu fiquei** **com raiva dele quando descobri, e eu fiz com que ele prometa não voltar a fazê-lo, e não estou falando** **com ele por uma semana ...** _ **Realmente**_ **sinto muito, senhorita Patil".**

 **As costas de Hermione Granger estavam rígidas, assim como seu rosto, você podia ver o suor nele.**

" **Hum", disse Padma. Seus próprios pensamentos estavam bastante mexidos, agora ...**

 **O olhar de Padma dirigiu-se para a mesa da Corvinal, onde um garoto as observava com os olhos apertados e as mãos apertadas no colo.**

* * *

 _ **Mais cedo:**_

" **Eu disse para você ser** ** _melhor!_** **"** **, Gritou Hermione.**

 **Harry estava começando a suar. Ele nunca tinha ouvido Hermione gritar com ele antes, e era bastante alto na sala de aula vazia.**

" **Eu - mas - mas eu** ** _fui_** **legal!"** **Harry protestou.** **"** **Eu praticamente** ** _redimi_** **ela, Padma estava indo no caminho errado e eu tirei ela dele! Provavelmente, mudei toda a vida dela para algo mais feliz! Além disso, você deveria ter ouvido a versão original do que o professor Quirrell sugeriu que eu fiz -"** **Nesse** **ponto Harry percebeu o que ele estava dizendo e fechou a boca um segundo tarde demais.**

 **Hermione agarrou seus cachos de castanha, um gesto que Harry não tinha visto antes dela.** **"** **O que** ** _ele_** **disse para fazer? Mata-la?"**

 **O Professor de Defesa sugeriu que Harry identificasse todos os alunos influentes importantes dentro e fora do ano e tentasse obter o controle de todo o boletim de rumores de Hogwarts, observando que este era um desafio geralmente útil e divertido para qualquer verdadeiro Sonserino que atendesse Hogwarts.**

" **Nada assim"** _ **,**_ **disse Harry rapidamente,** **"** **ele simplesmente disse de forma geral que eu deveria ter influência sobre as pessoas espalhando rumores e eu decidi que a versão legal disso seria apenas informar Padma diretamente sobre o significado do que ela estava fazendo, e as possíveis conseqüências de suas ações, em vez de tentar ameaçá-la ou algo assim -"**

 _"_ _ **Você chama isso de não ameaçar**_ _ **alguém?"**_ **As mãos de Hermione estavam puxando seus cabelos agora.**

" **Hum ..."** **disse Harry.** **"** **Eu acho que ela pode ter se sentido um pouco ameaçada, mas Hermione, as pessoas vão fazer o que eles pensam que podem sem ser punidas, elas não se importam com o quanto dói para outras pessoas se não se machucarem, se Padma pensa que não há conseqüências por espalhar mentiras sobre você, é claro que ela continuará fazendo isso -"**

" **E você acha que não haverá conseqüências para o que você fez?"**

 **Harry sentiu um súbito mal-estar no estômago.**

 **Hermione teve o olhar mais angustiado nela que ele já havia visto.** **"** **O que você acha que os outros alunos pensam de você agora, Harry? De mim? Se Harry não gosta da maneira como você fala sobre Hermione, você terá fantasmas assombrando você, é isso que você quer que eles pensem?"**

 **Harry abriu a boca e nenhuma palavra saiu, ele simplesmente ... não pensou nisso dessa maneira, na verdade ...**

 **Hermione se abaixou para pegar os livros da mesa, onde os golpeou.** **"** **Eu não vou falar com você por uma semana, e eu direi a todos que eu não estou falando com você por uma semana, e eu vou dizer o porquê, e talvez isso vá desfazer algo do que você acabou de fazer. E depois dessa semana, vou - vou decidir o que fazer, eu acho -"**

 _"_ _ **Hermione!"**_ **A própria voz de Harry subiu a um grito de desespero. "** _ **Eu estava tentando ajudar!"**_

 **A menina se virou e olhou para ele quando abriu a porta da sala de aula.**

 **"Harry", ela disse, e sua voz tremia um pouco debaixo da raiva, "Professor Quirrell está guiando você para a escuridão, ele realmente é, eu quero dizer, Harry".**

" **Este ... não era ele, não era o que ele disse para fazer, era apenas eu..."**

 **A voz de Hermione era quase um sussurro agora. "Algum dia você vai sair para almoçar com ele, e será seu lado escuro que voltará ou talvez você nem volte".**

" **Eu prometo a você", disse Harry,** **"** **que** ** _vou_** **voltar do almoço".**

 **Ele nem estava pensando enquanto dizia isso.**

 **E Hermione apenas se virou para sair e bateu a porta atrás dela.**

 _ **Belo modo**_ _ **de invocar as leis da ironia dramática, idiota,**_ **observou o crítico interno de Harry.** _ **Agora você vai morrer neste sábado, suas últimas palavras serão:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Sinto muito, Hermione", e ela sempre se arrependerá de que a última coisa que fez foi bater a porta -**_

 _ **Oh, cale**_ _ **a boca.**_

* * *

 **Quando Padma sentou-se com Hermione para o café da manhã e disse com uma voz suficientemente alta para que outros ouvissem que o fantasma acabara de dizer-lhe as coisas que eram importantes para ela ouvir, e Harry Potter tinha razão em fazê-lo, havia algumas pessoas que ficaram menos assustadas depois, e alguns que estavam mais assustados.**

 **E depois, as pessoas diziam menos coisas desagradáveis sobre Hermione, pelo menos no primeiro ano, pelo menos em público, onde Harry Potter poderia ouvir sobre isso.**

 **Quando o professor Flitwick perguntou a Harry se ele era responsável pelo que aconteceu com Padma, e Harry disse que sim, o professor Flitwick lhe disse que devia servir dois dias de detenção. Mesmo que só tivesse sido um fantasma e que Padma não tivesse se machucado, ainda assim, esse não era um comportamento aceitável para um aluno da Corvinal. Harry assentiu e disse que entendia por que o professor tinha que fazer isso e não protestaria; mas considerando que parece ter transformado Padma, o professor Flitwick realmente pensou, fora do registro, será que ele havia feito algo errado? E o professor Flitwick fez uma pausa, parecendo realmente pensar sobre isso, e depois disse a Harry, com uma voz solene, que ele precisava aprender a se relacionar com outros estudantes da maneira normal.**

 **E Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que este era um conselho que o professor Quirrell nunca lhe daria.**

 **Harry não podia deixar de pensar que, se ele tivesse feito o caminho do Professor Quirrell, o caminho normal da** _ **Sonserina**_ **, uma mistura de incentivos positivos e negativos para levar Padma e os outros fofoqueiros** **sob seu controle explícito, então Padma não teria falado** **sobre isso, e Hermione nunca teria descoberto ...**

 **... caso em que Padma não teria sido redimida, ela teria ficado no caminho errado, e ela mesma teria sofrido com isso eventualmente. Não era como se Harry tivesse** _ **mentido**_ **para Padma de qualquer maneira, quando estava** **Voltado-no-Tempo** **e invisível usando o Feitiço de Ventriloquismo.**

 **Harry ainda não tinha certeza se ele tinha feito o que era certo, ou** _ **uma**_ **coisa certa, e Hermione não tinha cedido em não falar com ele - embora ela estivesse falando muito com Padma. Doía mais do que Harry esperava, voltar** **a estudar sozinho; Como se seu cérebro já havia começado a esquecer sua habilidade longa de estar sozinho.**

 **Os dias até o almoço do sábado com o professor Quirrell pareciam muito, muito devagar.**


	51. Capítulo 50: O experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 50: O experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 1**

 **Sábado.**

 **Harry tinha tido problemas para adormecer na noite de sexta-feira, o que ele esperava que pudesse acontecer, e ele decidiu tomar a óbvia precaução antecipada de comprar uma poção do sono; e para evitar que constituísse um sinal visível de que ele estava nervoso, decidira comprá-la de** **Fred e George dois meses antes.** _ **(Esteja preparado, essa é a canção de marcha dos escoteiros**_ _ **...)**_

 **Assim, Harry estava completamente descansado, e sua bolsa continha quase tudo do que ele possuía e talvez pudesse precisar. Harry, de fato, alcançou a limitação de volume na bolsa; e tendo em mente que ele precisaria armazenar uma cobra grande, além de quem sabe o que mais, havia removido alguns dos itens mais volumosos, como a bateria de carro. Ele estava no ponto agora onde ele poderia Transfigurar algo do tamanho de uma bateria de carro em quatro minutos, então não era muito uma perda.**

 **Harry** _ **tinha**_ **mantido as tochas** **de emergência e o tanque de solda de oxiacetileno, já que você não devia** **simplesmente transfigurar** **coisas que seriam queimadas.**

 _ **(Esteja preparado, enquanto marcha ao longo da vida**_ _ **...)**_

 **O Lugar de Mary.**

 **Depois que a garçonete anotou seus pedidos, se inclinou para eles e saiu da sala, o Professor Quirrell tinha realizado apenas quatro encantos, e então eles não falaram sobre nada de grande importância, apenas a tese complexa do Professor Quirrell sobre como a maldição do Senhor das Trevas na posição de professor de defesa levou ao declínio do duelo e como isso mudou os costumes sociais na Grã-Bretanha mágica. Harry ouviu e assentiu e disse coisas inteligentes, enquanto tentava controlar o palpitar de seu coração.**

 **Então a garçonete veio de novo com sua comida, e desta vez, um minuto depois da garçonete partir, o professor Quirrell fez um gesto para que a porta fechasse e trancasse, e começou a falar vinte e nove encantos de segurança, um dos que estava na sequência do Sr. Bester foi deixado de fora desta vez, o que confundiu bastante Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell terminou seus encantos -**

 **\- levantou-se da cadeira -**

 **\- borrado em uma cobra verde, com azul e branco -**

 **\- Sibilou, "** _ **Faminto, garoto? Coma sseu preenchimento rapidamente, nóss**_ _ **precisamosss tanto de**_ _**força**_ _ **quanto de**_ _ **tempo".**_

 **Os olhos de Harry estavam um pouco abertos, mas ele sibilou: "** _ **Comi bem no café da manhã",**_ **e então rapidamente começou a enfiar o macarrão** **na boca.**

 **A cobra o observou por um momento, com esses olhos planos, e depois sibilou: "** _ **Não diga para exsplicar aqui. Prefiro esstar**_ _ **em outro**_ _ **lugar primeiro. Prescisamoss**_ _ **deixar essse lugar**_ _ **sem ssermos**_ _**vistosss, fazendo parecer**_ _ **que nunca ssaimoss**_ _ **"**_ _ **.**_

 _"_ _ **Para que ninguém posssa noss rastrear",**_ **sibilou Harry.**

 _"_ _ **Sssim. Você confia em mim esse tanto, garoto? Pensse antes de resssponder. Eu terei um importante pedido para**_ _ **você, para o qual confiança é**_ _ **necessssário, se for dizer não de**_ _ **qualquer maneira, então diga não agora".**_

 **Harry desviou o olhar dos olhos planos da cobra e olhou de volta para os macarrão coberto de molho e comeu outra mordida, depois outra, enquanto pensava.**

 **O Professor de Defesa ... era uma figura ambígua, para dizer o mínimo; Harry pensou que havia desvendado alguns de seus objetivos, mas outros continuavam misteriosos.**

 **Mas o professor Quirrell havia derrubado duzentas meninas para parar as pessoas que convocavam Harry. O professor Quirrell havia deduzido que o Dementador estava drenando Harry através de sua varinha. O professor de defesa salvou a vida de Harry, duas vezes, em um período de duas semanas.**

 **O que poderia significar que o professor de defesa estava apenas guardando Harry** _ **para mais tarde,**_ **que havia motivos ocultos. Na verdade, era** _ **certo**_ **que havia motivos ocultos. O professor Quirrell não estava fazendo isso como** **um capricho. Mas então o professor Quirrell também fez** **Harry ser** **ensinado** **Occlumência, ele ensinara Harry a perder ... se o professor de defesa quisesse fazer uso de Harry Potter, era um uso que requeria um Harry Potter fortalecido, não um enfraquecido. Isso era o que significava ser usado por um amigo, que eles o usariam** **para torná-lo mais forte em vez de mais fraco.**

 **E se havia às vezes uma atmosfera fria sobre o professor de defesa, amargura em sua voz ou vazio em seu olhar, então Harry era o único que o professor Quirrell permitia ver.**

 **Harry não sabia como descrever em palavras o sentimento de parentesco que sentia com o professor Quirrell, exceto dizer que o professor de defesa era a única pessoa de** _ **pensamento claro**_ **que Harry conhecera no mundo mágico. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos os outros começaram a jogar Quadribol, ou não colocavam conchas de proteção em suas máquinas do tempo, ou pensavam que a Morte era sua amiga. Não importava quão boas fossem suas intenções. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, e geralmente mais cedo, eles demonstraram que algo profundo dentro de seu cérebro estava confuso. Todos, exceto o professor Quirrell. Era um vínculo que ultrapassava qualquer coisa de dívidas devidas, ou mesmo de preferência pessoal, de que os dois estavam sozinhos no mundo mágico. E se o professor de defesa ocasionalmente parecia um pouco assustador ou um pouco escuro, bem, isso era exatamente o mesmo que algumas pessoas diziam sobre Harry.**

" _ **Eu confio em**_ _ **você",**_ **sibilou Harry.**

 **E a cobra explicou a primeira etapa do plano.**

* * *

 **Harry pegou o resto do macarrão e mastigou. Ao lado dele, o professor Quirrell, agora em forma humana novamente, estava comendo sua sopa com calma, como se nada de especial interesse estivesse ocorrendo.**

 **Então Harry engoliu em seco, e no mesmo momento levantou-se de sua cadeira, já sentindo seu coração começar a bater mais rápido no peito. As precauções de segurança que estavam tomando eram literalmente as mais rigorosas possíveis ...**

" **Você está pronto para testá-lo, Sr. Potter?" O professor Quirrell disse calmamente.**

 **Não** _ **era**_ **um teste, mas o professor Quirrell não disse isso, não em voz alta no discurso humano, mesmo nesta sala protegida** **até o limite que o professor Quirrell havia reforçado** **com outros encantos.**

" **Sim", Harry disse tão casualmente quanto podia.**

 _ **Passo um.**_

 **Harry disse "Capa" para sua bolsa, tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e depois soltou a bolsa do cinto e atirou-a para o outro lado da mesa.**

 **O professor de defesa levantou-se de seu assento, puxou a varinha, inclinou-se e tocou sua varinha na bolsa, murmurando um encantamento silencioso. Os novos encantamentos garantiriam que o professor Quirrell pudesse entrar na bolsa sozinho em forma de cobra e deixá-lo sair sozinho, e ouvir o que acontecia enquanto ele estava na bolsa.**

 _ **Passo dois.**_

 **Quando o professor Quirrell levantou-se de onde ele se inclinou para bolsa e afastou sua varinha, sua varinha aconteceu de apontar na direção de Harry, e houve uma breve sensação de rastejamento no peito de Harry, perto de onde o Vira-Tempo estava alocado, como se algo assustador passou muito perto sem tocá-lo.**

 _ **Passo três.**_

 **O professor de defesa tornou-se uma cobra novamente, e a sensação de desgraça diminuiu; a cobra se arrastou para a bolsa e para dentro dela, a boca da bolsa se abriu para admitir a forma verde, e quando a boca se fechou novamente atrás da cauda, a sensação de desgraça diminuiu ainda mais.**

 _ **Passo quatro.**_

 **Harry puxou sua varinha, tendo o cuidado de ficar parado enquanto ele fazia isso, de modo que o Vira-Tempo** **não se movesse de onde o professor Quirrell tinha ancorado a ampulheta dentro da casca na sua orientação atual. "** _ **Wingardium Leviosa"**_ **, murmurou Harry, e a bolsa começou a flutuar em direção a ele.**

 **Lentamente, lentamente, como o professor Quirrell havia instruído, a bolsa começou a flutuar em direção a Harry, que esperava alerta para qualquer sinal que a bolsa estivesse se abrindo, caso em que Harry deveria usar o feitiço para afastar a bolsa o mais rápido possível.**

 **Quando a bolsa chegou a menos de um metro de Harry, a sensação de fatalidade retornou.**

 **Quando Harry voltou a colocar a bolsa no cinto, a sensação de desgraça era mais forte do que nunca, mas ainda não esmagadora; era tolerável.**

 **Mesmo com a forma Animagus do Professor Quirrell, deitada no espaço prolongado da bolsa, descansando na cintura de Harry.**

 _ **Passo cinco.**_

 **Harry guardou sua varinha. A outra mão ainda segurava a Capa da Invisibilidade, e Harry jogou a capa sobre ele.**

 _ **Passo seis.**_

 **E então, naquele quarto, protegido de todos os possíveis encantos, que o Professor Quirrell havia realizado** **pessoalmente e ainda outros deixando** **mais seguro e** **só** _ **depois de**_ **Harry estar vestindo a verdadeira Capa de Invisibilidade que ele alcançou sob sua camisa e torceu a capa externa do Vira-Tempo** **apenas uma vez.**

 **A ampulheta interna do Vira-Tempo ficou ancorada e imóvel, a configuração torcida em torno dela -**

 **A comida desapareceu da mesa, as cadeiras voltaram para o lugar, a porta se abriu.**

 **O quarto de Mary estava deserto, como deveria estar, porque o professor Quirrell tinha contactado anteriormente a Casa de Mary sob um nome falso para saber se o quarto ficaria disponível a esta hora - não reservar, para não colocar uma reserva cancelada que possa ser notada, mas apenas para perguntar.**

 _ **Passo sete.**_

 **Ficando sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry passou pela porta aberta. Ele navegou pelos corredores de azulejos da Casa de Mary para o bar bem abastecido que cumprimentou novos fregueses, atendidos pelo proprietário, Jake. Havia apenas algumas pessoas no bar, durante o dia e antes do horário adequado para o almoço, e Harry teve que esperar invisivelmente pela porta por alguns minutos, ouvindo o murmúrio de conversas e sentindo o cheiro de álcool, antes que a porta se abrisse para admitir um enorme irlandês bem vestido, e Harry escorregou silenciosamente em seu rastro.**

 _ **Passo oito.**_

 **Harry andou por um tempo. Ele estava bem longe da Casa de Mary quando ele desviou do Beco Diagonal em um beco menor, no final do qual havia uma loja que estava escura, as janelas encantadas com um feitiço de obscuridão.**

 _ **Passo nove.**_

 **"Espada Peixe Melão Amigo", Harry falou a frase de acesso à fechadura, e clicou em abrir.**

 **Dentro da loja também havia escuridão, a luz da porta aberta iluminando-a brevemente para mostrar uma sala larga e vazia. A loja de móveis que já havia operado aqui faliu há alguns meses atrás, de acordo com o professor da Defesa, e a loja foi reformada, mas ainda não revendida. As paredes foram pintadas com um branco simples, o chão de madeira riscado e não polido, uma única porta fechada na parede traseira; Este tinha sido um showroom, uma vez, mas agora não mostrava nada.**

 **A porta fechou atrás de Harry, e então a escuridão foi completa e impenetrável.**

 _ **Passo dez.**_

 **Harry tirou a varinha e disse "** _ **Lumos"**_ **, iluminando a sala com um brilho branco; Ele tirou a bolsa de seu cinto (a sensação de desgraça** **crescendo um pouco mais afiada enquanto a segurava nas mãos) e a atirou levemente para o lado oposto da sala (a sensação de desgraça desaparecendo quase que completamente). E então ele começou a tirar a Capa da Invisibilidade, mesmo enquanto sua voz sibilava, "** _ **Essta**_ _ **feito".**_

 _ **Passo onze.**_

 **A partir da bolsa apareceu uma cabeça verde, seguida logo por um corpo verde de um metro de comprimento enquanto a cobra deslizava. Um momento depois, a cobra desfocou no professor Quirrell.**

 _ **Passo doze.**_

 **Harry esperou em silêncio enquanto o Professor da Defesa recitava trinta encantos.**

" **Tudo bem", disse o professor Quirrell com calma, quando ele terminou. "Se alguém ainda nos observa agora, estamos de qualquer forma condenados, então eu falo claramente e em forma humana. Ofidioglossia não me convém, temo, pois não sou descendente de Salazar nem uma verdadeira cobra".**

 **Harry assentiu.**

" **Então, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell. O olhar fixo, os olhos azuis pálidos escuros e sombreados na luz branca vindo da varinha de Harry. "Estamos sozinhos e não observados, e tenho uma pergunta importante para lhe perguntar".**

" **Vá em frente", disse Harry, seu coração começando a bater mais rápido.**

" **Qual é a sua opinião sobre o governo da Grã-Bretanha?"**

 **Isso não era exatamente o que Harry esperava, mas estava perto o suficiente, então Harry disse: "Com base no meu conhecimento limitado, eu diria que tanto o Ministério como o Wizengamot parecem ser estúpidos, corruptos e maus".**

" **Correto", disse o professor Quirrell. "Você entende por que eu pergunto?"**

 **Harry respirou fundo e olhou o professor Quirrell diretamente nos olhos, firme. Harry finalmente descobriu que a maneira de fazer deduções incríveis de evidências escassas era conhecer a resposta com antecedência, e ele adivinhou essa resposta completamente há uma semana. Precisava apenas de um ligeiro ajuste ...**

" **Você está prestes a me convidar para me juntar a uma organização secreta cheia de pessoas interessantes como você", disse Harry, "um dos seus objetivos é reformar ou derrubar o governo da Grã-Bretanha mágica, e sim, estou dentro".**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa.**

" **Tenho medo de que não seja exatamente onde eu pretendia dirigir essa conversa", disse o professor Quirrell. Os cantos de seus lábios estavam torcendo ligeiramente. "Eu simplesmente planejei pedir sua ajuda para fazer algo extremamente traidor e ilegal".**

 _ **Droga,**_ **pensou Harry. Ainda assim, o professor Quirrell não o** _ **negou**_ **...** **"** **Continue".**

" **Antes que eu faça", disse o professor Quirrell. Na sua voz, não havia leviedade, agora. "** _ **Você**_ **está aberto a tais pedidos, Sr. Potter? Eu digo novamente que, se você provavelmente for** **dizer não, independentemente disso, você deve dizer não agora. Se sua curiosidade o impulsiona de outra forma, suprima-a".**

" **Traidoras e ilegais não me incomodam", disse Harry. "Os riscos me incomodam e as apostas precisam ser proporcionais, mas não posso imaginar que você arrisque frivolamente".**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Eu não faria. É um abuso terrível da minha amizade com você, e da confiança que é colocada na minha posição docente em Hogwarts -"**

" **Você pode ignorar esta parte", disse Harry.**

 **Os lábios se contraíram novamente e depois ficaram planos. "Então, eu vou ignorá-lo. Sr. Potter, você às vezes faz um jogo de mentira com verdades, brincando com palavras para esconder seus significados à vista. Eu também fui conhecido por achar isso divertido. Mas se eu tanto quanto diga-lhe o que espero que façamos neste dia, Sr. Potter, você vai mentir sobre isso. Você vai mentir diretamente, sem hesitação, sem jogo de palavras ou sugestões, para quem pergunta sobre isso, seja inimigo ou amigo mais próximo. Você mentirá para Malfoy, para Granger e para McGonagall. Você falará, sempre e sem hesitação, exatamente da maneira que você faria se não soubesse nada, sem preocupação com a sua honra. Isso também é como deve ser".**

 **Houve um silêncio, então, por um tempo.**

 **Esse era um preço medido em uma fração da alma de Harry.**

" **Sem me contar ainda ..." disse Harry. "Você pode dizer se a necessidade é desesperada?"**

" **Há alguém com a mais terrível necessidade de sua ajuda", disse o professor Quirrell simplesmente, "e não há ninguém que possa ajudá-la, exceto você".**

 **Houve outro silêncio, mas não um longo.**

" **Tudo bem", Harry disse calmamente. "Me fale da missão".**

 **As vestes escuras do Professor de Defesa pareciam desfocar contra a sombra na parede, lançada pela silhueta que bloqueava a luz branca da varinha de Harry. "O Feitiço de Patronus comum, Sr. Potter, afasta o medo de um Dementador. Mas os Dementadores ainda o vêem, eles sabem que você está aí. Exceto pelo seu Encanto de Patronus. Ele os cega, ou mais do que cega. O que eu vejo abaixo do manto nem sequer olhava em nossa direção quando você o matou, como se tivesse esquecido nossa existência, mesmo enquanto morria".**

 **Harry assentiu. Isso não era surpreendente, não quando você confrontou um Dementador no nível de sua verdadeira existência, além do antropomorfismo. A morte pode ser o último inimigo, mas não era um inimigo consciente. Quando a humanidade havia exterminado a varíola, a varíola não tinha lutado.**

" **Sr. Potter, o Banco Central de Gringotts é protegido por todos os feitiços altos e baixos que os goblins sabem. Mesmo assim, esses cofres foram roubados com sucesso, para o que a magia pode fazer, a magia pode desfazer. E, no entanto, ninguém escapou Azkaban. Ninguém. Para cada Encanto há um Contra-Encanto, para cada barreira há uma brecha. Como pode ser que ninguém nunca foi resgatado de Azkaban?"**

" **Porque Azkaban tem algo invencível", disse Harry. "Algo tão terrível que ninguém pode vencê-lo".**

 **Essa era a pedra angular da sua segurança perfeita, não podia ser algo humano. Era a morte que guardava Azkaban.**

" **Os dementadores não gostam que tirarem as refeições deles", disse o professor Quirrell. A frieza entrou na sua voz, agora. "Eles sabem se alguém tenta. Há mais de uma centena de dementadores lá, e eles falam com os guardas também. É simples assim, Sr. Potter. Se você é um mago poderoso, então Azkaban não é difícil de entrar, e não é difícil partir. Enquanto você não tentar tirar nada de lá que pertence aos dementadores".**

" **Mas os Dementadores** ** _não_** **são invencíveis", disse Harry. Ele poderia ter lançado o Encanto Patronus com esse pensamento, nesse mesmo momento.** **"** **Nunca acredite que eles são".**

 **A voz do professor Quirrell estava muito tranquila. "Você lembra como foi quando você foi antes do dementador, pela primeira vez, quando você falhou?"**

" **Eu lembro."**

 **E então, com uma erupção repentina e repugnante em seu estômago, Harry sabia para onde a conversa estava indo; ele deveria ter visto isso antes.**

" **Há uma pessoa inocente em Azkaban", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry assentiu com a cabeça, havia uma sensação de ardor na garganta, mas ele não chorava.**

" **A pessoa de quem eu falo não estava sob a Maldição de Imperius", disse o professor da Defesa, vestes escuras em silhueta contra uma sombra maior. "Há maneiras mais seguras de quebrar vontades do que o Imperius, se você tiver tempo de torturar e usar Legilimência, e rituais dos quais não falarei. Não posso dizer-lhe como eu sei disso, como eu sei sobre isso, não posso sugerir nem mesmo para você, você terá que confiar em mim. Mas há uma pessoa em Azkaban que nunca escolheu servir o Senhor das Trevas, que passou anos sofrendo sozinha no mais terrível frio e escuridão imagináveis e nunca mereceu um único minuto disso".**

 **Harry viu isso em um único salto de intuição, sua boca correndo quase à frente de seus pensamentos.**

 _ **Não houve nenhuma dica, nenhum aviso, todos pensamos -**_

" **Uma pessoa com o nome de Black", disse Harry.**

 **Houve silêncio. Silêncio, enquanto os olhos azuis pálidos o encaravam.**

" **Bem", disse o professor Quirrell depois de um tempo.** **"** **Tanto por não ter contado o nome até depois de ter aceitado a missão. Eu perguntaria se você está lendo minha mente, mas isso é praticamente impossível".**

 **Harry não disse nada, mas era bastante simples se** _ **acreditasse**_ **nos processos da democracia moderna. A pessoa mais óbvia em Azkaban para ser inocente foi aquela que não havia sido julgada** **-**

" **Estou certamente impressionado, Sr. Potter", disse o professor Quirrell. Seu rosto era grave.** **"** **Mas isso é um assunto sério, e se houver algum jeito que os outros possam fazer a mesma dedução, devo saber. Então, diga-me, Sr. Potter. Como em nome de Merlin, da Atlântida e do vazio entre as estrelas, você adivinhou que eu estava falando sobre Bellatrix?"**


	52. Capítulo 51: O experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 51: O experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 2**

**A adrenalina já estava fluindo nas veias de Harry, seu coração já martelando em seu peito, lá naquela loja escura e quebrada. O professor Quirrell terminou de explicar e em sua mão Harry segurava um pequeno galho de madeira que seria a chave de portal. Era isso, esse era o dia e o momento em que Harry começaria a agir como herói. Sua primeira aventura verdadeira, uma masmorra para ser penetrada, um governo maligno a ser desafiado, uma donzela em perigo para ser resgatada. Harry deveria ter ficado mais assustado, mais relutante, mas, em vez disso, sentiu que era hora e havia passado do tempo de se tornar a pessoa que os livros diziam que ele era; para começar sua jornada em direção ao que ele sempre sabia que ele deveria ser, um herói. Para dar o primeiro passo na estrada que levou a Kimball Kinnison e ao Capitão Picard e Liono de Thundera e definitivamente _não_ Raistlin Majere. Na medida em que o cérebro de Harry sabia de assistir desenhos animados de manhã cedo, quando você crescesse, você deveria ganhar poderes surpreendentes e salvar o universo, era o que o cérebro de Harry tinha visto adultos fazendo e adotado como modelo para o processo de maturação e Harry queria muito começar a crescer.**

 **E se o padrão da história exigisse que o herói perdesse parte de sua inocência, como resultado de sua primeira aventura; então, pelo menos, neste momento ainda inocente, parecia tempo e tempo passado para ele experimentar essa dor. Como deixar roupas muito pequenas para ele; ou como finalmente avançando para a próxima etapa do jogo, depois de ficar preso por onze anos no mundo 3, nível 2 dos Super Mario Brothers.**

 **Harry tinha lido romances suficientes para suspeitar que ele não se sentiria tão entusiasmado depois, então ele estava aproveitando enquanto durava.**

 **Houve um som estalando quando algo perto de Harry desapareceu e, então, não havia mais tempo para uma meditação heroica.**

 **A mão de Harry estalou o pequeno galho de madeira.**

 **Um gancho puxou-se imóvel no abdômen de Harry enquanto o portal se ativava, sentindo-se como uma puxada muito mais forte desta vez do que os pequenos transportes entre os terrenos de Hogwarts e o Beco Diagonal -**

 **\- e o deixou cair no meio de uma enorme tempestade de trovões, e uma chicotada de chuva fria o atravessando o rosto, a água cobrindo os óculos de Harry e cegando-o em um instante, transformando o mundo em um borrão mesmo quando ele começou a cair em direção às ondas furiosas do oceano muito abaixo.**

 **Estavam alto, muito alto, realmente alto acima do Mar do Norte vazio.**

 **O choque da tempestade quase fez que Harry soltasse a vassoura que o professor Quirrell lhe havia dado, o que não teria sido uma boa ideia. Demorou quase um segundo completo para que Harry pudesse juntar os pensamentos e levantar a vassoura de uma só vez.**

 **"Estou aqui", disse uma voz desconhecida de um pedaço de ar vazio acima dele; baixa e grave, a voz do homem farpado e lindamente barbudo, o professor Quirrell tinha usado Polissuco antes de desiludir a si e sua vassoura.**

 **"Estou aqui", disse Harry por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Ele não usou o próprio Polissuco. Usar um corpo diferente atrapalhava sua magia, e Harry poderia precisar de toda sua pequena força mágica; Assim, o plano exigia que Harry ficasse invisível quase o tempo todo, em vez de transfigurado.**

 **(Nenhum deles falou o nome do outro. Você simplesmente não usava seu nome em nenhum momento durante uma missão ilegal, mesmo invisivelmente pairando sobre um pedaço anônimo de água no Mar do Norte. Você simplesmente não. Seria estúpido.)**

 **Segurando cuidadosamente a vassoura com uma mão, enquanto a chuva e o vento uivavam ao redor dele, Harry ergueu sua varinha com um aperto igualmente cuidadoso e usou Impervius em seus óculos.**

 **Então, com as lentes claras, Harry olhou em volta.**

 **Ele estava cercado de vento e chuva, poderia estar cinco graus Celsius se tivesse sorte; Ele já tinha lançado um aquecimento aconchegante sobre si mesmo apenas por andar fora em fevereiro, mas não estava de acordo com as gotas de frio. Pior do que a neve, a chuva mergulhou em cada superfície exposta. A Capa da Invisibilidade tornava você totalmente invisíveis, mas não _cobria_ você por completo, e isso significava que ela não protegia você da chuva. O rosto de Harry estava exposto à força total da água produzida, e estava acertando diretamente em seu pescoço e encharcou sua camisa, também as mangas de suas vestes e os punhos de sua calça e seus sapatos, a água tomou cada pedaço de pano como uma avenida para se esgueirar.**

 **"Por aqui", disse a voz desconhecida, e uma faísca de luz verde acendeu em frente à vassoura de Harry, e então se afastou em uma direção que parecia a Harry como qualquer outra direção.**

 **Através da chuva cegante, Harry seguiu. Ele perdeu as vezes, aquela pequena centelha verde, e cada vez que aconteceu, Harry gritou, e a faísca reaparecia na frente dele alguns segundos depois.**

 **Quando Harry pegou o truque de seguir a faísca, ela acelerou, e Harry chutou a vassoura em alta velocidade e seguiu. A chuva o acertava mais forte, sentindo como o que Harry imaginava que devia sentir-se ser atingido em cheio por um disparo de espingarda de sal, mas seus óculos ficaram claros e protegiam seus olhos.**

 **Poucos minutos depois, à velocidade máxima da vassoura, Harry vislumbrou uma enorme sombra pela chuva, erguendo-se pelas águas.**

 **E sentiu um eco distante e desespero de vazio irradiando de onde a morte esperava, lavando a mente de Harry e se separando, como uma onda quebrando na pedra. Harry conhecia seu inimigo desta vez, e sua vontade era aço e toda a luz.**

 **"Eu já posso sentir os Dementadores", disse a voz de cascalho do Quirrell transformado. "Eu não esperava isso, não tão cedo".**

 **"Pense nas estrelas", disse Harry, por um estranho rumor de trovão. "Não permita qualquer raiva em você, nada negativo, basta pensar nas estrelas, como é se esquecer de si mesmo e cair sem corpo no espaço. Segure-se a esse pensamento como uma barreira de Occlumência em toda a sua mente. Os dementadores terão alguma dificuldade em ultrapassar isso ".**

 **Houve um silêncio por um momento, então, "Interessante".**

 **A centelha verde ergueu-se, e Harry inclinou sua vassoura ligeiramente para cima para seguir, mesmo quando os conduziu a um banco de neblina, uma nuvem pairando nas águas.**

 **Em breve, eles estavam pairando acima e ligeiramente oblíquos do enorme prédio de metal de três lados, que apareceu muito abaixo. O triângulo de aço era oco, não sólido, era um prédio de três paredes sólidas espessas e nenhum centro. Os Aurores em guarda estavam no alto e no lado sul do prédio, o professor Quirrell havia dito, protegidos por seus Patronos. A entrada legal em Azkaban estava no telhado do canto sudoeste do edifício. Que os dois não usariam, é claro. Em vez disso, eles usariam um corredor que passava diretamente abaixo do canto norte do prédio. O professor Quirrell desceu primeiro, e perfurou um buraco no telhado e suas alas bem na ponta do lado norte, deixando uma ilusão para cobrir a lacuna.**

 **Os prisioneiros eram mantidos na lateral do edifício, em níveis correspondentes aos crimes deles. E no fundo, no centro e no ponto mais profundo de Azkaban, havia um ninho de mais de uma centena de dementadores. Montes de areia eram ocasionalmente jogados para manter o nível, já que a matéria diretamente exposta aos Dementadores se tornava lama e o desaparecia ...**

 **"Aguarde um minuto", disse a voz áspera, "me siga rapidamente e passe com cuidado".**

 **"Entendido", disse Harry humilde.**

 **A faísca piscou, e Harry começou a contar, _um mil, dois mil, três mil ..._**

 _ **... sessenta mil,**_ **e Harry mergulhou, o vento gritando ao redor dele enquanto ele mergulhava, em direção à vasta estrutura metálica, em direção a onde ele podia sentir as sombras da morte esperando por ele, drenando luz e irradiando vazio, conforme a estrutura de metal crescia cada vez mais. Simples e sem enfeites na forma cinzenta vasta aparecia, exceto por uma única estrutura em forma de caixa levantada na esquina sudoeste. O canto norte estava simplesmente em branco, o buraco do professor Quirrell não era detectável.**

 **Harry puxou bruscamente enquanto se aproximava do canto norte, dando-se mais margem de segurança do que ele teria se incomodado nas aulas de voo, mas não demais. Assim que parou, começou a baixar devagar a vassoura novamente, em direção ao que parecia o telhado sólido da ponta do canto norte.**

 **Descendo através do telhado ilusório enquanto invisível era uma experiência estranha, e então Harry encontrou-se em um corredor de metal iluminado com uma luz escura e laranja - o que, Harry percebeu depois de um olhar assustado, estava vindo de uma lâmpada de gás à moda antiga ...**

 **... porque a magia falharia, sendo drenada depois de um tempo, na presença de Dementadores.**

 **Harry desmontou sua vassoura.**

 **O puxão do vazio era mais forte agora, quando se separaram e fluíram em torno de Harry sem tocá-lo. Eles estavam distantes, mas eram muitos, as feridas do mundo; Harry poderia ter apontado para eles com os olhos fechados.**

 **" _Conjure o sseu Patrono_ " _,_ sibilou uma cobra do chão, parecendo mais descolorida do que verde na luz escura e laranja.**

 **A nota de estresse veio mesmo em Ofidioglossia. Harry ficou surpreso; O professor Quirrell havia dito que Animagi em suas formas Animagus eram muito menos vulneráveis aos dementadores. (Pelo mesmo motivo, os patronos eram animais, Harry assumiu). Se o professor Quirrell estava com tanto problema em sua forma de cobra, o que estava acontecendo com ele enquanto ele estava na forma humana que o permitiu usar sua magia ...?**

 **A varinha de Harry já estava sendo levantada.**

 **Este seria o começo.**

 **Mesmo que fosse apenas uma pessoa, apenas uma pessoa que ele poderia salvar da escuridão, mesmo que ele não fosse suficientemente poderoso ainda para teletransportar _todos_ os prisioneiros de Azkaban para a segurança e queimar o inferno triangular até o fim ...**

 **Mesmo assim, era um início, era um começo, era um adiantamento de tudo o que Harry queria cumprir com sua vida. Não mais esperando, sem mais esperança, nada mais de promessas, tudo começaria aqui. Aqui e _agora._**

 **A varinha de Harry cortou para apontar para onde os Dementadores esperavam muito abaixo.**

 **" _Expecto Patronum!_ "**

 **A figura humanoide brilhante resplandeceu pra existência. Não era o ponto de luz do sol que tinha sido antes ... provavelmente porque Harry não conseguiu parar de pensar em todos os _outros_ prisioneiros em suas celas, aqueles que ele _não estava_ aqui para salvar.**

 **Pode ser para o melhor, no entanto. Harry precisaria manter esse Patrono durante um tempo, e talvez fosse melhor se não fosse tão brilhante.**

 **O Patrono escureceu um pouco mais, nesse pensamento; e depois mais uma vez, enquanto Harry tentava colocar um pouquinho menos de força nele, até que finalmente a brilhante figura humanoide brilhasse apenas um pouco mais brilhante do que o animal Patrono mais brilhante e Harry sentiu que ele não podia diminuí-lo sem arriscar perder inteiramente.**

 **E então, "Essstá esstável" _,_ Harry sibilou, e começou a alimentar sua vassoura na bolsa. Sua varinha ficou em sua mão, e um fluxo leve e sustentável dele substituiu as pequenas perdas de seu Patrono.**

 **A cobra encobriu a forma de um homem magro e franzino, segurando a varinha do Professor Quirrell em uma mão e uma vassoura na outra. O homem lânguido cambaleou quando ele voltou à existência, e foi se encostar na parede por um momento.**

 **"Muito bem, se talvez um pouco lento", murmurou a voz grave. A secura do professor Quirrell estava nela, mesmo que não fosse a voz, nem o olhar grave no rosto densamente barbado. "Eu não posso senti-los, agora".**

 **Um momento depois, a vassoura entrou nas vestes do homem e desapareceu. Então a varinha do homem levantou-se e bateu na cabeça dele, e com um som como uma casca de ovo quebrada, ele desapareceu mais uma vez.**

 **Dentro do ar floresceu uma faísca verde, e Harry, ainda envolto na Capa da Invisibilidade, seguiu ela.**

 **Se você estivesse observando de fora, você não teria visto nada além de uma pequena centelha verde que flutuava no ar e um humanoide de prata brilhante caminhando atrás disso.**

 **Eles desceram, desceram e desceram, passando lâmpada de gás atrás de lâmpada de gás, e a ocasional porta de metal enorme, descendo Azkaban dentro do que parecia um silêncio total. O professor Quirrell criou algum tipo de barreira pelo qual _ele_ podia ouvir o que acontecia nas proximidades, mas nenhum som poderia passar para fora, e nenhum som poderia chegar a Harry.**

 **Harry não conseguiu impedir sua mente de se perguntar _por que_ o silêncio, ou impedir a mente de dar a resposta. A resposta que ele já conhecia em algum nível de antecipação sem palavras que o incitava a tentar, inutilmente, não pensar nisso.**

 **Em algum lugar atrás dessas enormes portas de metal, as pessoas estavam gritando.**

 **A figura de humanoides de prata vacilava, iluminando e escurecendo, toda vez que Harry pensava sobre isso.**

 **Harry tinha sido dito para lançar um encanto de cabeça de bolha em si mesmo. Para evitar o cheiro de qualquer coisa.**

 **Todo o entusiasmo e o heroísmo já haviam desaparecido, como Harry sabia que iriam, não havia demorado nem por seus padrões, o processo completou a primeira vez que passaram por uma dessas portas metálicas. Toda porta de metal estava trancada com um enorme bloqueio, uma fechadura de metal simples e não-mágica que não teria parado um estudante de Hogwarts de primeiro ano - se você ainda tivesse uma varinha, se você ainda tivesse sua magia, o que os prisioneiros não possuíam. Essas portas de metal não eram as portas de celas individuais, o professor Quirrell havia dito, cada uma abria em um corredor em que haveria um grupo de celas. De alguma forma, isso ajudou um pouco, sem pensar que cada porta correspondia diretamente a um prisioneiro que estava esperando logo atrás dela. Em vez disso, pode haver _mais_ de um prisioneiro, o que diminuiu o impacto emocional; assim como o estudo mostrando que as pessoas contribuíram mais quando lhes disseram que era necessária uma determinada quantia de dinheiro para salvar a vida de uma criança, do que quando foi dito o mesmo montante total era necessário para salvar oito crianças ...**

 **Harry estava achando cada vez mais difícil não pensar nisso, e toda vez que ele fazia, a luz de seu Patrono flutuava.**

 **Eles chegaram ao lugar onde a passagem virou à esquerda, na esquina do edifício triangular. Mais uma vez, houve passos de metal descendentes, outro lance de escadas; Mais uma vez, eles desceram.**

 **Simples assassinos não eram colocados nas celas mais baixas. Havia sempre um lugar mais baixo que você poderia ir, uma punição ainda pior a temer. Não importava quão baixo você já tivesse afundado, o governo da Grã-Bretanha mágica tinha alguma ameaça restante contra você, se você ainda piorasse.**

 **Mas Bellatrix Black tinha sido a Comensal que inspirou mais medo do que ninguém salvo o próprio Lorde Voldemort, uma feiticeira bela e mortal absolutamente leal ao seu mestre; ela tinha sido, se tal fosse possível, mais sádica e maligna do que Você-Sabe-Quem, como se estivesse tentando superar seu mestre ...**

 **... era o que o mundo sabia sobre ela, o que o mundo acreditava dela.**

 **Mas antes disso, o professor Quirrell havia dito a Harry, antes da estreia do mais terrível servo do Senhor das Trevas, havia uma menina da Sonserina que era quieta, mantendo-se principalmente para si mesma, prejudicando ninguém. Depois, foram inventadas histórias sobre ela, as memórias mudando em retrospectiva (Harry sabia bem a pesquisa sobre isso). Mas na época, enquanto ela ainda frequentava a escola, a bruxa mais talentosa em Hogwarts tinha sido conhecida como uma menina gentil (o professor Quirrell havia dito). Seus poucos amigos ficaram surpresos quando ela se juntou aos Comensais da Morte, e mais surpreso que ela estivesse escondendo tanta escuridão por trás de seu sorriso triste e melancólico.**

 **Era quem Bellatrix já fora, a bruxa mais promissora de sua própria geração, antes que o Lorde das Trevas a roubasse e a quebrasse, quebrou-a e remodelou-a, obrigando-a a ele em um nível mais profundo e com artes mais escuras do que qualquer Imperius.**

 **Dez anos, Bellatrix serviu o Lorde das Trevas, matando quem ele ordenou que ela matasse, torturando quem ele pediu sua tortura.**

 **E então o Lorde das Trevas finalmente foi derrotado.**

 **E o pesadelo de Bellatrix continuou.**

 **Em algum lugar dentro de Bellatrix, pode haver algo que ainda estava gritando, que estava gritando o tempo todo, algo que um curandeiro psiquiátrico poderia trazer de volta; ou talvez não existisse, o professor Quirrell não tinha como saber. Mas de qualquer maneira, eles poderiam ...**

 **... eles poderiam pelo menos tirá-la de Azkaban ...**

 **Bellatrix Black foi colocado no nível mais baixo de Azkaban.**

 **Harry estava tendo problemas para não imaginar o que ele iria ver quando eles chegassem à sua cela. Antes Bellatrix quase não deve ter tido medo da morte, no começo, se ainda estivesse viva.**

 **Eles desceram outro lance de escadas, chegando muito mais perto da morte e de Bellatrix, o clamor de seus sapatos invisíveis o único som que Harry podia ouvir. Luz fraca alaranjada que vinha das lâmpadas de gás, a chama verde fraca que fluía através do ar, a figura brilhante seguindo com sua luz prateada flutuando de vez em quando.**

 **Depois de descer muitas vezes, chegaram com o tempo a um corredor que não terminava em escadas mas em uma porta metálica final, e a faísca verde parou diante dela.**

 **O coração de Harry se acalmou um pouco, enquanto desceram até as profundezas de Azkaban sem que nada acontecesse. Mas agora estava batendo rápido no peito mais uma vez. Estavam no fundo, e as sombras da morte estavam muito próximas.**

 **Um clique de metal suave veio da fechadura, enquanto o Professor Quirrell abriu o caminho.**

 **Harry respirou fundo e lembrou-se de tudo o que o professor Quirrell lhe havia dito. A parte difícil não seria apenas atuar a personalidade fingida bem o suficiente para enganar a própria Bellatrix Black, a parte difícil seria manter seu Patrono ao mesmo tempo ...**

 **A faísca verde piscou, e um momento depois, uma serpente de um metro de altura brilhava ao seu lado, já não mais invisível.**

 **A porta metálica moveu-se com um ruído lento, quando Harry empurrou com a mão invisível, abriu apenas uma fenda e examinou.**

 **Ele viu um corredor reto que terminava em pedra sólida. Não havia luz, além da que vinha do Patrono de Harry. Ela era suficientemente clara para ele ver as barras externas das oito celas colocadas no corredor, mas ele não podia ver o interior; Mais importante, porém, ele não viu ninguém no próprio corredor.**

 **" _Não vejo nada_ " _,_ sibilou Harry.**

 **A cobra dirigiu-se para a frente, girando rapidamente pelo chão.**

 **Um momento depois -**

 **" _Ela esstá _ssozinha__ " _,_ sibilou a cobra.**

 _ **Fique,**_ **Harry pensou para seu Patrono, que se posicionou apenas para um lado da porta, como se estivesse protegendo; e então Harry abriu a porta e seguiu dentro.**

 **A primeira cela que Harry olhou parecia conter um cadáver ressecado, a pele ficou cinzenta e manchada, a carne desgastada em lugares para expor o osso embaixo, sem olhos -**

 **Harry fechou os olhos. Ele ainda podia fazer isso, ele ainda estava invisível, ele não estava traindo nada ao fechar os olhos.**

 **Ele já sabia disso, ele leu na página seis de seu livro de Transfiguração, que você ficava em Azkaban até o fim da prisão. Se você morreu antes de terminar, eles o mantinham lá até que eles liberassem seu cadáver. Se o seu termo fosse perpetua, eles simplesmente deixavam o corpo na cela até que a cela fosse necessária, ponto no qual eles jogariam seu corpo no poço dos Dementadores. Mas ainda era um choque de ver, esse cadáver tinha sido uma _pessoa_ que foi simplesmente _deixada_ ali -**

 **A luz no quarto vacilou.**

 _ **Firme,**_ **pensou Harry em seu núcleo. Não seria bom para o Professor Quirrell se esse Patrono apagasse por causa de seus pensamentos tristes. Estamos perto dos dementadores, o professor de defesa pode simplesmente morrer onde ele estava de pé. _Firme, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, mantenha-se estável!_**

 **Com esse pensamento, Harry abriu os olhos novamente, não havia tempo para perder.**

 **A segunda cela que ele olhou continha apenas um esqueleto.**

 **E atrás das barras da terceira cela, viu Bellatrix Black.**

 **Algo precioso e insubstituível dentro de Harry secou como grama seca.**

 **Você poderia dizer que a mulher não era um esqueleto, que sua cabeça não era um crânio, porque a textura da pele ainda era diferente da textura do osso, não importava quão branca e pálida se tornasse, esperando apenas no escuro. Ou eles não a estavam alimentando muito, ou o que ela comeu, as sombras da morte escorreram dela; pois seus olhos pareciam encolhidos embaixo das pálpebras, seus lábios pareciam muito ressecados para fechar sobre os dentes. A cor parecia lixiviada das roupas negras que tinha usado na prisão, como se os Dementadores também à tinham drenado. Elas deveriam ser ousadas, essas roupas, e agora elas ficavam vagamente sobre um esqueleto, expondo a pele arruinada.**

 _ **Estou aqui para salvá-la, estou aqui para salvá-la, estou aqui para salvá-la,**_ **Harry pensou consigo mesmo, desesperado, uma e outra vez com um esforço como Occlumência, querendo que o Patrono não apagasse, para ficar e _proteger Bellatrix dos dementadores_ -**

 **Em seu coração, em seu núcleo, Harry segurou toda sua piedade e sua compaixão, sua vontade de salvá-la da escuridão; o brilho da prata entrando pela porta aberta se fortaleceu, mesmo quando ele apenas pensou nela.**

 **E em outra parte dele, como se ele estivesse apenas deixando outra parte de sua mente levar um hábito sem prestar muita atenção a ele ...**

 **Uma expressão fria surgiu no rosto de Harry, invisivelmente embaixo do capuz.**

 **"Olá, minha querida Bella", disse um sussurro frio. "Você está com saudades de mim?"**


	53. Capítulo 52: O experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 52: O experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 3**

 **O cadáver de uma mulher abriu os olhos e as órbitas abafadas e profundas olhavam para o nada.**

 **"Louca", Bellatrix murmurou com uma voz rachada "Parece que a pequena Bella está ficando louca ..."**

 **O professor Quirrell havia instruído Harry, com calma e precisão, como ele deveria agir na presença de Bellatrix; como formar a pretensão que ele manteria em sua mente.**

 _ **Você achou conveniente, ou talvez apenas divertido, fazer Bellatrix se apaixonar por você, para atar ela ao seu serviço.**_

 **Esse amor teria persistido através de Azkaban, o professor Quirrell havia dito, porque para Bellatrix não seria um pensamento feliz.**

 _ **Ela o ama completamente, profundamente, com todo o seu ser.**_ ** _Você não devolve seu amor, mas a considera útil._** ** _Ela sabe disso._**

 _ **Ela era a arma mais mortal que você possuía, e você a chamou de sua querida Bella.**_

 **Harry lembrou-se da noite em que o Lorde das Trevas matou seus pais: o divertimento frio, o riso desdenhoso, aquela voz aguda de ódio mortal. Não pareceu difícil adivinhar o que o Senhor das Trevas diria.**

 **"Espero que você** ** _não_** **esteja louca, Bella querida", disse o sussurro frio. "Louca não é útil".**

 **Os olhos de Bellatrix cintilaram, tentando se concentrar no ar vazio.**

 **"Meu ... Senhor ... Eu esperei por você, mas você não veio ... Eu procurei você, mas não consegui encontrá-lo ... você está vivo ..." Todas as suas palavras saíram como um murmúrio baixo, se havia emoção nelas, Harry não sabia.**

 **"** ** _Mostre-lhe seu rosto_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou a cobra aos pés de Harry.**

 **Harry retirou o capuz da Capa da Invisibilidade.**

 **A parte dele que Harry colocou em controle de suas expressões faciais olhou para Bella sem o menor rastro de piedade, apenas um interesse frio e tranquilo. (Enquanto em seu núcleo, Harry pensou,** ** _eu vou te salvar, eu vou te salvar, não importa o que ..._** **)**

 **"A cicatriz ..." murmurou Bellatrix. "Aquela criança ..."**

 **"Então, todos pensam", disse a voz de Harry, e deu uma pequena risada. "Você me procurou no lugar errado, Bella querida".**

 **(Harry perguntou por que o professor Quirrell não podia ser aquele a desempenhar o papel do Lorde das Trevas, e o professor Quirrell havia apontado que não havia nenhuma razão plausível para** ** _ele_** **ser possuído pela sombra d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.)**

 **Os olhos de Bellatrix ficaram fixos em Harry, ela não disse nenhuma palavra.**

 _ **"Diga algo em Ofidioglosssia",**_ **sibilou a cobra. O rosto de Harry virou-se para a cobra, para deixar claro que ele estava abordando o animal e sibilou: "** ** _Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, sseis, ssete, oito, nove e dez_** **"** ** _._**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Aqueles que não temem a escuridão ..." murmurou Bellatrix.**

 **A cobra sibilou, "Ssserão consumidoss por ela"** ** _._**

 **"Serão consumidos por ela", sussurrou a voz gelada. Harry não quis particularmente pensar em como o professor Quirrell obteve essa senha. Seu cérebro, que pensou nisso, sugeriu que provavelmente envolvesse um Comensal da Morte, um lugar isolado e silencioso, e uma Legilimência como um bastão de metal na nuca.**

 **"Sua varinha", murmurou Bellatrix, "tirei da casa dos Potter e a escondi, meu senhor ... debaixo da lápide à direita do túmulo do seu pai ... você vai me matar, agora, se isso for tudo que você desejava de mim ... acho que devo ter sempre querido que fosse você para me matar ... mas não consigo me lembrar agora, deve ter sido um pensamento feliz ... "**

 **O coração de Harry se afundou dentro dele, era insuportável e - e ele não podia chorar, não podia deixar seu Patrono desaparecer -**

 **O rosto de Harry mostrou um lampejo de aborrecimento, e sua voz era afiada, quando disse "Basta de tolice. Você vai vir comigo, Bella querida, a menos que você prefira a companhia dos dementadores".**

 **O rosto de Bellatrix se contraiu em breve perplexidade, os membros encolhidos não mexiam.**

 **"** ** _Você precisará levitar ela",_** **Harry sibilou para a cobra. "** ** _Ela não consegue mais pensar em sair_** **"** ** _._**

 **"** ** _Sssim_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou a cobra, "** ** _mas não a subestime, ela era a maiss mortal das guerreiras._** **" A cabeça verde mergulhou em aviso. "** ** _Um seria sábio em temer-me, menino, mesmo que eu estivesse faminto e nas portas da morte, desconfie dela, não permita nenhuma falha no seu pretexto_** **"** ** _._**

 **A cobra verde deslizou suavemente da porta.**

 **E pouco depois, um homem com pele pálida e uma expressão terrível em seu rosto barbudo entraram no quarto com a varinha na mão.**

 **"Meu Senhor?" O servo disse vacilante.**

 **"Faça como você foi instruído", o Senhor das Trevas sussurrou naquela voz arrepiante, soando ainda mais terrível vindo do corpo de uma criança. "E não deixe seu Patrono vacilar. Lembre-se, se eu não retornar, não haverá recompensa para você, e demorará muito para que sua família possa morrer".**

 **Tendo falado essas palavras terríveis, o Senhor das Trevas puxou sua capa de invisibilidade sobre a cabeça e desapareceu.**

 **O servo enrugado abriu a porta para a cela de Bellatrix e puxou uma pequena agulha de suas vestes com a qual ele cutucou o esquelético humano. A única gota de sangue vermelho produzida logo foi absorvida em uma pequena boneca, que foi colocada no chão, e o servo começou a conjurar em um sussurro.**

 **Logo, outro esqueleto vivo repousava no chão, imóvel. Depois, o servo pareceu hesitar por um momento, até que o ar vazio sibilou um comando impaciente. Então o servo apontou sua varinha para Bellatrix e falou uma palavra, e o esqueleto vivo deitado na cama estava nu e o esqueleto deitado no chão estava vestido com seu vestido desbotado.**

 **O servo rasgou uma pequena tira de pano do vestido, como estava sobre o cadáver aparente; e de suas próprias vestes, o homem temerário então produziu um frasco de vidro vazio com pequenos vestígios de fluido dourado que se apegava ao seu interior. Este frasco foi escondido em um canto, a tira de saia colocada sobre ele, o pano lixiviado quase misturado com a parede de metal cinza.**

 **Outro aceno da varinha do servo flutuou o esqueleto humano deitado na cama e, quase no mesmo movimento, a vestiu com novas roupas pretas. Uma garrafa de leite de chocolate de aparência comum foi colocada em sua mão, e um sussurro frio ordenou a Bellatrix que pegasse a garrafa e começasse a beber, o que ela fez, seu rosto ainda parecia intrigado.**

 **Então o servo tornou Bellatrix e a si mesmo invisível, e eles foram embora. A porta se fechou atrás de todos e clicou quando ela se trancou, mergulhando o corredor na escuridão mais uma vez, inalterado, exceto por uma pequena garrafa escondida no canto de uma cela e um cadáver fresco deitado sobre o chão.**

 **Mais cedo, na loja deserta, o professor Quirrell havia dito a Harry que iriam cometer o crime perfeito.**

 **Harry não havia pensado em repetir o proverbio padrão de que não havia um crime perfeito, antes de pensar nisso por dois terços de segundo, lembrou-se de um provérbio mais sábio e fechou a boca na metade.**

 _ **O que você acha que sabe, e como você acha que o sabe?**_

 **Se você cometeu o crime perfeito, ninguém jamais descobriria - então, como alguém poderia** ** _saber_** **que não havia crimes perfeitos?**

 **E, assim que ele pensou nisso, percebeu que os crimes perfeitos provavelmente aconteciam** ** _o tempo todo_** **, e o médico legista marcou a morte por causas naturais, ou o jornal informou que a loja nunca foi muito lucrativa e finalmente saiu de negócios ...**

 **Quando o cadáver de Bellatrix Black foi encontrado morto em sua cela na manhã seguinte, lá dentro da prisão de Azkaban, da qual (todos sabiam) ninguém jamais escapou, ninguém se incomodou em fazer uma autópsia. Ninguém pensou duas vezes sobre isso. Eles apenas trancaram o corredor e partiram, e o** ** _Profeta Diário_** **relatou isso na coluna de obituário no dia seguinte ...**

 **... esse foi o crime perfeito que o professor Quirrell havia planejado.**

 **E não foi o professor Quirrell que o estragou.**


	54. Capítulo 53: O experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 53: O experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 4**

 **Uma pequena chama verde avançou para definir o ritmo, e atrás dela seguiu uma brilhante figura de prata, todas as outras entidades invisíveis. Atravessaram cinco corredores, viraram cinco vezes e subiram cinco lances de escada; e quando Bellatrix tinha terminado a segunda garrafa de leite com chocolate, ela recebeu barras sólidas de chocolate para comer.**

 **Foi depois da sua terceira barra de chocolate que estranhos ruídos começaram a vir da garganta de Bellatrix.**

 **Demorou um momento para que Harry entendesse, para processar os sons, não soava como qualquer coisa que ele já havia ouvido antes; o ritmo era quebrado, quase irreconhecível, demorou muito tempo para perceber que Bellatrix estava chorando.**

 **Bellatrix Black estava chorando, a arma mais terrível do Lorde das Trevas estava chorando, ela estava invisível, mas você podia ouvi-la, pequenos sons patéticos que ela estava tentando suprimir, mesmo agora.**

 **"É real?" disse Bellatrix. Tonalidade havia retornado à sua voz, não mais um murmúrio morto, a voz mais forte no final para formar a pergunta. "Isso é real?"**

 _ **Sim,**_ **pensou a parte de Harry simulando o Senhor das Trevas,** ** _agora fique em silêncio_** **-**

 **Ele não conseguiu que essas palavras passassem seus lábios, ele simplesmente não podia.**

 **"Eu sabia - você iria - vir até mim - algum dia", a voz de Bellatrix tremulou e fraturou enquanto respirava por soluços solitários: "Eu sabia – que você estava vivo - que você viria - para mim - meu Senhor ..." houve uma longa inalação como um suspiro enorme "e que mesmo - quando você chegasse - você ainda não me amaria - nunca - você nunca me amaria de volta - era por isso que eles não podiam levar meu amor de mim - embora eu não consiga lembrar - não consigo lembrar de tantas outras coisas - embora eu não saiba o que esqueci - mas lembro o quanto eu te amo, Senhor - "**

 **Havia uma faca esfaqueando o coração de Harry, ele nunca tinha ouvido nada tão terrível, ele queria caçar o Senhor das Trevas e matá-lo apenas por isso ...**

 **"Você ainda – tem uso para mim - meu senhor?"**

 **"Não", sibilou a voz de Harry, mesmo sem que ele pensasse, parecia estar operando em automático, "eu entrei em Azkaban por um capricho. Claro que eu tenho uso para você! Não faça perguntas tolas".**

 **"Mas - eu estou fraca", disse a voz de Bellatrix, e um soluço completo escapou dela, parecia alto demais nos corredores de Azkaban: "Eu não posso matar por você, meu Senhor, desculpe, eles comeram tudo, comeram tudo o que eu era, estou muito fraco para lutar, que utilidade eu tenho para você agora?"**

 **O cérebro de Harry procurou desesperadamente uma maneira de tranquilizá-la, dos lábios de um Lorde das Trevas que nunca falaria uma única palavra de preocupação.**

 **"Feia", disse Bellatrix. Sua voz dizia que a palavra era a última unha no caixão, o último desespero. "Eu estou feia, eles comeram isso também, eu, eu não sou mais bela, você não vai nem mesmo poder me usar, como uma recompensa, para seus servos - mesmo os Lestranges, não vão, querer mais, me machucar- "**

 **A brilhante figura de prata parou de andar.**

 **Porque Harry parou de andar.**

 _ **O Senhor das Trevas, ele ...**_ **A parte do ser de Harry que era suave e vulnerável gritava com um horror incrédulo, tentando rejeitar a realidade, recusar a compreensão, mesmo quando uma parte mais fria e mais dura completou o padrão:** ** _ela obedecia nisso como ela obedeceu a ele em todas as coisas._**

 **A luz verde brilhou urgentemente, avançou.**

 **O humanoide prateado permaneceu no lugar.**

 **Bellatrix estava soluçando mais.**

 **"Eu não sou, não sou, não posso ser, útil, mais ..."**

 **Mãos gigantes estavam espremendo o peito de Harry, torcendo-o como uma toalha de banho, tentando esmagar seu coração.**

 **"Por favor", sussurrou Bellatrix, "apenas me mate ..." Sua voz parecia calma, uma vez que ela disse isso. "Por favor Senhor, mata-me, não tenho motivo para viver se não sou útil para ti ... Eu só quero que pare ... por favor, machuque-me uma última vez, meu Senhor, me machucou até parar ... Eu te amo..."**

 **Era a coisa mais triste que Harry já havia ouvido.**

 **A forma de prata brilhante do Patronus de Harry cintilou -**

 **Esvaneceu -**

 **Brilhou mais forte -**

 **A fúria que se elevava em Harry, sua raiva contra o Lorde das Trevas que tinha feito isso, a raiva contra os Dementadores, contra Azkaban, contra o mundo que permitia tal horror, tudo parecia estar derramando diretamente em seu braço e em sua varinha sem que existisse qualquer forma de bloquear, ele tentou querer parar e nada aconteceu.**

 **"Meu Senhor!" sussurrou a voz disfarçada do professor Quirrell. "Meu feitiço está fora de controle! Ajuda-me, meu senhor!"**

 **Mais brilhante ficou o Patrono, mais e mais brilhante, estava crescendo mais rápido do que no dia em que Harry havia destruído um Dementador.**

 **"Meu Senhor!" A silhueta disse em um sussurro aterrorizado. "Ajude-me! Todos sentirão isso, meu Senhor!"**

 _ **Todo mundo vai sentir isso,**_ **pensou Harry. Sua imaginação podia imaginá-lo claramente, os prisioneiros em suas células mexendo enquanto o frio e a escuridão caíam, substituídos por luz curativa.**

 **Toda superfície exposta agora queimada como um sol branco nas reflexões, a silhueta do esqueleto de Bellatrix e o homem solto agora claramente visível no incêndio, os feitiços de Desilusão não conseguindo acompanhar o brilho sobrenatural; apenas a Capa da Invisibilidade, parte das Relíquias da Morte, resistiu.**

 **"Meu Senhor!** ** _Você deve detê-lo!_** **"**

 **Mas Harry não podia mais fazê-lo parar, ele não queria mais pará-lo. Ele podia sentir, mais e mais das vidas em Azkaban sendo protegidos por seu Patronus,** ** _quando se desdobrou como se abrisse asas de luz do sol, o ar ficou completamente prateado enquanto pensava, Harry sabia o que ele tinha que fazer._**

 **"** ** _Por favor, meu senhor!_** **"**

 **As palavras não foram ouvidas.**

 _ **Eles estavam longe dele, dos dementadores em sua cova, mas Harry sabia que eles podiam ser destruídos mesmo a essa distância se a luz brilhasse o suficiente, ele sabia que a própria Morte não poderia encará-lo se ele parasse de segurar, então ele liberou todas as travas dentro dele e afundou os poços de seu feitiço em todas as partes mais profundas de seu espírito, toda a sua mente e toda a sua vontade, e entregou absolutamente tudo ao feitiço -**_

 **E no interior do Sol, uma única sombra ligeiramente mais fraca avançou, alcançando uma mão suplicante.**

 _ **ERRADO**_ ** _  
Não faça_**

 **A súbita sensação de desgraça entrou em confronto com a determinação de aço de Harry, medo e incerteza lutando contra o propósito brilhante, nada mais poderia ter chegado a ele, exceto isso. A silhueta deu outro passo em frente e outra, a sensação de desgraça subindo para um ponto de terrível catástrofe; E, com a água fria, Harry entendeu, percebendo as consequências do que ele estava fazendo, o perigo e a armadilha.**

 **Se você estivesse observando de fora, você teria visto o interior do Sol brilhar e escurecer ...**

 **Iluminando e escurecendo ...**

 **... e, finalmente, desaparecendo, desaparecendo, desaparecendo no luar normal, que parecia, por contraste, a escuridão.**

 **Dentro da escuridão daquele luar, estava um homem alto com a mão esticada em súplica, e o esqueleto de uma mulher, deitada no chão, um olhar intrigado em seu rosto.**

 **E Harry, ainda invisível, caiu de joelhos. O perigo maior passou, e agora Harry estava apenas tentando não colapsar, para manter o feitiço no nível mais baixo. Ele drenou algo, esperava que não tivesse perdido algo** ** _-_** **ele deveria ter sabido, deveria ter lembrado, que não era mera magia que alimentava o Encanto Patronus -**

 **"Obrigado, meu senhor", sussurrou o homem solto.**

 **"Louco", disse a voz dura de um menino fingindo ser um Lorde das Trevas. "Não avisei que o feitiço poderia ser fatal se você não conseguisse controlar suas emoções?"**

 **Os olhos do professor Quirrell não se expandiram, é claro.**

 **"Sim, meu senhor, eu entendo", disse o servo do Senhor das Trevas com uma voz vacilante e se virou para Bellatrix -**

 **Ela já estava empurrando-se do chão, devagar, como uma velha e fraca mulher trouxa. "Quão engraçado", Bellatrix sussurrou, "você quase foi morto por um Encanto Patronus ..." Uma risadinha que soou como se estivesse soprando pó de seus canos de risadinhas. "Eu poderia puni-lo, talvez, se meu Senhor o congelasse no lugar e eu tivesse facas ... talvez eu possa ser útil depois de tudo? Oh, eu me sinto um pouco melhor agora, quão estranho ..."**

 **"Fique em silêncio, querida Bella", disse Harry com uma voz arrepiante, "até que eu lhe dê licença para falar".**

 **Não houve resposta, o que era obediência.**

 **O servo levitou o esqueleto humano e tornou-a invisível mais uma vez, seguida logo de seu próprio desaparecimento com o som de outro ovo quebrando.**

 **Passaram pelos corredores de Azkaban.**

 **E Harry sabia que, ao passarem, os prisioneiros estariam mexendo em suas celas quando o medo desapareceu por um momento precioso, talvez até sentindo um pequeno toque de cura à medida que sua luz passasse, e depois desabou novamente quando o frio e a escuridão pressionaram de volta.**

 **Harry estava tentando muito não pensar nisso.**

 **Caso contrário, seu Patronus iria brilhar até queimar todos os Dementadores em Azkaban, brilhando o suficiente para destruí-los mesmo a essa distância ...**

 **Caso contrário, seu Patronus iria brilhar até queimar todos os Dementadores em Azkaban, usando toda a vida de Harry como combustível.**

 **No alojamento dos Aurores no topo de Azkaban, um trio de Aurores estava roncando no quarto, um trio de Aurores estava descansando na sala de descanso, e um trio de Aurores estava de plantão na sala de comando, mantendo vigia. A sala de comando era simples, mas grande, com três cadeiras na parte de trás, onde três Aurores estavam sentados, suas varinhas sempre na mão para sustentar seus três Patronos, à medida que as formas brancas brilhantes passavam na frente da janela aberta, abrigando-os do medo dos Dementadores.**

 **Os três normalmente ficavam no fundo, jogavam poker e não olhavam pela janela. Você poderia ter visto algum céu lá, com certeza, e havia uma hora ou duas a cada dia onde você poderia ter visto um pouco de sol, mas essa janela também abria para baixo no poço central do inferno.**

 **Apenas no caso de um Dementador querer flutuar e falar com você.**

 **Não havia nenhuma maneira que o Auror Li teria concordado em cumprir dever aqui, pagamento triplo ou sem pagamento triplo, se ele não tivesse uma família para sustentar. (Seu nome verdadeiro era Xiaoguang, e todos o chamavam de Mike em vez disso, ele havia nomeado seus filhos, Su e Kao, o que esperançosamente os serviria melhor). Seu único consolo, além do dinheiro, era que pelo menos seus companheiros jogavam um excelente jogo do Poker Dragônico. Embora seja difícil** ** _não_** ** _ser bom_** **, agora.**

 **Era o seu 5.366º jogo e Li tinha o que provavelmente seria a melhor mão dos 5300s. Era um sábado em fevereiro e havia três jogadores, que o deixavam trocar o valor de qualquer carta de buraco exceto dois, três ou sete; e isso foi o suficiente para permitir que ele construísse um Corps-a-Corps com Unicórnios, Dragões e setes ...**

 **Através da mesa dele, Gerard McCusker ergueu os olhos das cartas da mesa em direção à janela, olhando fixamente.**

 **O sentimento de afundamento veio sobre o estômago de Li com uma velocidade surpreendente.**

 **Se seu sete de corações for atingidos por um Modificador de Dementador e se transformaram em um seis, sua mão caia para dois pares e McCusker poderia vencê-lo -**

 **"Mike", disse McCusker, "o que há com seu Patronus?"**

 **Li virou a cabeça e olhou.**

 **Seu suave texugo de prata tinha parado sua vigília sobre o poço e estava com a cabeça baixa olhando para algo que só ele podia ver.**

 **Um momento depois, o pato de luz da lua de Bahry e o** **Tamanduá** **brilhante de McCusker seguiram o exemplo, olhando para a mesma direção.**

 **Todos trocaram olhares e depois suspiraram.**

 **"Eu vou contar a eles", disse Bahry. Protocolo exigia o envio dos três Aurores que estavam fora do serviço, mas não dormiam para investigar se havia algo anômalo. "Talvez eu alivie um deles e faça a espiral C, se vocês dois não se importam".**

 **Li trocou um olhar com McCusker, e ambos assentiram com a cabeça. Não era muito difícil entrar em Azkaban, se você fosse rico o suficiente para contratar um poderoso mago e bem intencionado o suficiente para recrutar alguém que pudesse lançar o Encanto Patronus. Pessoas com amigos em Azkaban fariam isso, entrando apenas para dar a alguém um valor de meio dia do tempo de Patronus, uma chance de alguns sonhos reais em vez de pesadelos. Deixe-lhes um suprimento de chocolate para ocultar em suas células, para aumentar a chance de viverem sua sentença. E os Aurores de guarda ... bem, mesmo se você fosse pego, você provavelmente poderia convencer os Aurores a ignorá-lo, em troca do suborno certo.**

 **Para Li, o suborno certo tendia a estar no alcance de dois Nuques e um Sicle. Ele odiava esse lugar.**

 **Mas a Bahry uma mão tinha uma esposa e a esposa tinha contas de curandeiro, e se você pudesse se dar ao luxo de contratar alguém que pudesse entrar em Azkaban, então você poderia lubrificar a palma restante de Bahry muito bem, se ele for o único que o pegou.**

 **Por um acordo não dito, nenhum deles deixando nada explicito ao ser o primeiro a propor isso, os três terminaram sua mão de poker primeiro. Li venceu, já que nenhum Dementador realmente havia aparecido. E rapidamente os Patronos pararam de olhar e voltaram para a patrulha normal, então provavelmente não era nada, mas procedimento era procedimento.**

 **Depois que Li arrastou o pote, Bahry deu-lhes acenos de cabeça formais e levantou-se da mesa. Os longos cabelos brancos do velho homem escovavam suas roupas vermelhas elegantes, suas vestes roçavam o chão metálico da sala de comando, enquanto Bahry atravessava a porta de separação que levava aos Aurores que estavam fora de serviço.**

 **Li tinha sido classificado na Lufa-Lufa, e às vezes ele se sentia um pouco enjoado com esse tipo de negócio. Mas Bahry mostrou-lhes todas as imagens, e você tinha que deixar um homem fazer o que podia para sua pobre esposa doente, especialmente quando ele só tinha sete meses antes da sua aposentadoria.**

 **A leve chama verde flutuava através dos corredores metálicos, e o humanoide prateado, que parecia um pouco mais fraco agora, a seguia. Às vezes, a figura brilhante se iluminava, especialmente quando passavam por uma das enormes portas de metal, mas sempre opacava novamente logo após.**

 **Meros olhos não podiam ter visto os outros invisíveis: o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu de onze anos e o esqueleto vivo que era Bellatrix Black e o professor de Defesa de Hogwarts que havia usado Polissuco, todos viajando juntos por Azkaban. Se esse fosse o início de uma piada, Harry não conhecia o final dela.**

 **Eles subiram mais quatro degraus antes que a voz áspera do Professor da Defesa dissesse, simplesmente e sem ênfase, " Auror chegando".**

 **Demorou muito tempo, um segundo inteiro talvez, para que Harry compreendesse, para que a carga de adrenalina entrasse no sangue dele e para ele se lembrar do que o professor Quirrell já havia discutido com ele e lhe disse que fizesse nesse caso, e então Harry girou em seu calcanhar e voltou pelo caminho do qual eles vieram.**

 **Harry alcançou a escada e, freneticamente, colocou-se no terceiro degrau do topo, o metal frio se sentiu duro mesmo através de sua capa e roupões. Tentando mover a cabeça para cima, olhar pelo topo da escada, mostrou que ele não podia ver o Professor Quirrell; e isso significava que Harry estava fora da linha de qualquer feitiço.**

 **Seu patrono brilhante seguiu atrás dele e deitou-se de lado no degrau que estava embaixo dele; para que ele também não fosse visto.**

 **Havia um som fraco como o vento ou um sopro, e então o som do corpo invisível de Bellatrix sendo posto num lance de escada que se encontrava mais abaixo. Ela não tinha lugar nisso, exceto -**

 **"Fique quieta", disse o sussurro frio e calmo, "fique em silêncio".**

 **Houve quietude e silêncio.**

 **Harry pressionou sua varinha contra o lado do passo de metal logo acima dele. Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele precisaria tirar um Nuque do bolso ... ou arrancar um pedaço de pano de sua túnica ... ou morder uma das unhas ... ou encontrar uma rocha grande o suficiente para que ele pudesse vê-la e suficientemente sólida para ficar em um lugar e orientação enquanto a tocava com sua varinha. Mas, com todo o incrível poder da Transfiguração parcial de Harry, isso não era necessário; ele poderia ignorar esse passo particular da operação e usar qualquer material próximo.**

 **Trinta segundos depois, Harry era o novo proprietário orgulhoso de um espelho curvo e ...**

 **"** ** _Wingardium Leviosa,_** **" Harry sussurrou tão baixinho quanto ele podia.**

 **... estava levitando-o logo acima dos degraus, e observando, naquela superfície curva, quase todo o corredor onde o professor Quirrell esperava invisivelmente.**

 **Harry ouviu, então, o som dos passos distantes.**

 **E viu a forma (um pouco difícil de ver no espelho) de uma pessoa com roupões vermelhos, descendo as escadas, entrando no corredor aparentemente vazio; acompanhado por um pequeno animal de Patronus que Harry não conseguiu identificar.**

 **O Auror estava protegido por um brilho azul, era difícil ver os detalhes, mas Harry podia ver isso, o Auror tinha escudos já criados e fortalecidos.**

 _ **Merda,**_ **pensou Harry. De acordo com o professor da Defesa, a arte essencial do duelo consistia em tentar colocar as defesas que bloqueariam o que qualquer pessoa poderia lançar em você, tentando, por sua vez, atacar de maneiras que provavelmente passariam pelas defesas atuais do adversário. E, de longe, a maneira mais fácil de ganhar qualquer tipo de luta real - o professor Quirrell havia dito isso uma e outra vez - era atirar no inimigo antes que eles criassem um escudo em primeiro lugar, por trás ou de alcance suficientemente próximo que eles não poderiam desviar ou defender a tempo.**

 **Embora o professor Quirrell possa ainda conseguir um tiro por trás, se -**

 **Mas o Auror parou depois de dar três passos no corredor.**

 **"Boa desilusão", disse uma voz masculina dura que Harry não reconheceu. "Agora mostre-se, ou você terá problemas."**

 **A forma do homem pálido e barbudo tornou-se visível então.**

 **"E você com o Patronus", disse a voz dura. "Venha também.** ** _Agora_** **"** ** _._**

 **"Não seria inteligente", disse a voz grave do homem magro. Não era mais a voz aterrorizada do servo do Senhor das Trevas; de repente, tornou-se a intimidação profissional de um criminoso competente. "Você não quer ver quem está atrás de mim. Confie em mim, você não quer. Quinhentos Galeões, dinheiro frio na hora, se você virar e se afastar. Grande problema para sua carreira se você não fizer isso".**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

 **"Olha, quem quer que você seja", disse a voz dura. "Você parece confuso sobre como isso funciona. Não me importo que seja Lucius Malfoy atrás de você ou o maldito Albus Dumbledore.** ** _Todos_** **vocês se mostram, eu examino o seu grupo e** ** _depois_** **falamos sobre o quanto isso vai lhe custar -"**

 **"Dois mil galeões, oferta final", disse a voz grave, assumindo um tom de advertência. "Esse é dez vezes a mais do que você faz em um ano. E acredite, se você ver algo que não deveria, você vai se arrepender de não aceitar isso"**

 **"Cale-se!" disse a voz dura. "Você tem exatamente cinco segundos para largar essa varinha antes de eu derrubar você. Cinco, quatro -"**

 _ **O que você está fazendo, Professor Quirrell?**_ **Harry pensou freneticamente.** ** _Ataque primeiro!_** ** _Faça um escudo pelo menos!_**

 **"- três, dois, um!** ** _Stupefy!_** **"**

 **Bahry olhou fixamente, um calafrio escorrendo pela coluna vertebral.**

 **A varinha do homem tinha se movido tão rápido que era como se tivesse aparatado no lugar, e o feitiço de Bahry estava atualmente parado inofensivo na ponta dela, não bloqueado, não reprimido, não desviado,** ** _apanhado_** **como uma mosca no mel.**

 **"Minha oferta voltou para quinhentos Galeões", disse o homem com uma voz mais fria e mais formal. Ele sorriu secamente, e o sorriso parecia errado naquele rosto barbudo. "E você precisará aceitar um encanto de memória".**

 **Bahry já havia trocado os harmônicos em seus escudos para que seu próprio atordoante não pudesse passar de volta, já inclinou sua varinha de volta para uma posição defensiva, já levantou sua mão artificial endurecida em posição para bloquear qualquer coisa bloqueável, e já estava pensando em feitiços sem palavras para colocar mais camadas em seus escudos -**

 **O homem não estava olhando para a Bahry. Em vez disso, ele estava cutucando curiosamente o atordoamento de Bahry, que ainda vacilava no final de sua varinha, desenhando faíscas vermelhas e afastando-os com os dedos, desmontando lentamente o feitiço como um enigma de vara de criança.**

 **O homem não criou nenhum escudo próprio.**

 **"Diga-me", o homem disse com uma voz desinteressada que não parecia encaixar-se na garganta áspera - Polissuco, é o que Bahry teria dito, se ele pensasse que alguém poderia fazer magia tão delicado do corpo de outra pessoa - "o que você fez na última guerra? Colocou-se no caminho do dano ou ficou fora de problemas?"**

 **"No caminho do dano", disse Bahry. Sua voz manteve a calma de ferro de um Auror com quase uma centena de anos completos na força, a sete meses da aposentadoria obrigatória, Olho-Tonto Moody não poderia ter dito isso com mais dureza.**

 **"Lutou contra algum Comensal da Morte?"**

 **Agora, um sorriso sombrio agraciou o próprio rosto de Bahry. "Dois de uma vez". Dois dos próprios guerreiros-assassinos de Você-Saber-Quem, treinados pessoalmente pelo seu mestre sombrio. Dois Comensais da Morte de uma só vez contra Bahry sozinho. Tinha sido a luta mais difícil da vida de Bahry, mas ele havia ficado firme e se afastou com a perda de sua mão esquerda.**

 **"Você os matou?" O homem parecia ansioso, e continuou a desencadear fios de fogo do feitiço atordoante ainda diminuído, ainda cativo, no final de sua varinha, seus dedos agora tecendo pequenos padrões da própria magia de Bahry antes de mexerem para dispersá-los.**

 **O suor explodiu na pele de Bahry sob suas vestes. Sua mão de metal piscou para baixo, arrancou o espelho do cinto - "Bahry para Mike, eu preciso de um backup!"**

 **Houve uma pausa e um silêncio.**

 **"Bahry para Mike!"**

 **O espelho ficou maçante e sem vida na mão dele. Lentamente, Bahry o colocou de volta no cinto.**

 **"Já faz um bom tempo desde que tive uma séria briga com um oponente sério", disse o homem, ainda não olhando para a Bahry. "Tente não me decepcionar demais. Você pode atacar quando estiver pronto. Ou você pode ir embora com quinhentos galões".**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

 **Então, o ar gemeu como um vidro cortado por metal enquanto Bahry cortou o ar com a varinha.**

 **Harry dificilmente podia ver, dificilmente podia distinguir qualquer coisa entre as luzes e os flashes, a curva do espelho era perfeita (eles praticaram essa tática antes na Legião do Caos), mas a cena ainda era pequena e Harry tinha a sensação de que não seria capaz de entender, mesmo que ele estivesse a um metro de distância, tudo aconteceu muito** ** _rápido,_** **explosões vermelhas desviando-se de escudos azuis, barras verdes de luz entrando em conflito, formas sombrias aparecendo e desaparecendo, ele não podia nem saber quem estava lançando o quê, exceto que o Auror estava gritando encantamento após o encantamento e esquivando-se freneticamente enquanto a forma transfigurada do professor Quirrell estava em um lugar e acenava sua varinha, principalmente silenciosamente, mas de vez em quando pronunciando palavras em linguagens irreconhecíveis que cegavam todo o espelho e mostrava metade da proteção do Auror arrancada quando a visão voltava.**

 **Harry tinha visto duelos de exibição entre os alunos mais fortes do sétimo ano, e isso estava tão acima daquilo que a mente de Harry se sentia entorpecida, considerando o quanto ele ainda tinha para aprender. Não havia um único estudante do sétimo ano que poderia ter durado meio minuto contra o Auror, todos os três exércitos do sétimo ano juntos podem não ser capazes de tocar o Professor de Defesa ...**

 **O Auror caiu no chão, um joelho e uma mão apoiando-se enquanto a outra mão gesticulava freneticamente e sua boca gritava palavras desesperadas, os poucos encantamentos que Harry reconhecia eram todos feitiços de escudo, enquanto um rebanho de sombras girava ao redor do Auror como um turbilhão de navalhas.**

 **E Harry viu a forma que era o Professor Quirrell deliberadamente apontar sua varinha para onde o Auror se ajoelhou e lutou os últimos momentos de sua batalha.**

 **"Entregue-se", disse a voz grave.**

 **O Auror cuspiu algo indizível.**

 **"Nesse caso", disse a voz, "** ** _Avada_** **-"**

 **O tempo parecia se mover muito devagar, como havia tempo para ouvir as sílabas individuais,** ** _Ke,_** **e** ** _Da,_** **e** ** _Vra,_** **tempo de assistir o Auror começando a se jogar desesperadamente de lado; e apesar de tudo acontecer tão devagar, de alguma forma não havia tempo para** ** _fazer_** **nada, sem tempo para Harry abrir os lábios e gritar** ** _NÃO,_** **sem tempo para se mover, talvez nem mesmo para pensar.**

 **Apenas o tempo para um desejo desesperado de que um homem inocente não deveria morrer** ** _-_**

 **E uma figura de prata ardente estava diante do Auror.**

 **Ficou lá apenas uma fração de segundo antes que a luz verde a atingisse em cheio.**

 **Bahry estava se torcendo freneticamente para o lado, sem saber se ele iria conseguir desviar -**

 **Seus olhos estavam concentrados em seu oponente e sua morte, então, o Barry apenas viu brevemente o esboço da silhueta brilhante, o Patronus mais brilhante do que qualquer um que ele já viu, viu apenas o suficiente para reconhecer a forma impossível, antes do verde e a luz de prata colidirem e ambas as luzes desaparecerem,** ** _ambas as_** **luzes desaparecerem,** ** _a Maldição da Morte foi bloqueada_** **e as orelhas de Bahry foram perfuradas quando viu seu terrível oponente gritando, gritando, gritando, agarrando sua cabeça e gritando, começando a cair como Bahry já estava caindo -**

 **Bahry bateu no chão, caindo de sua própria fúria frenética, e seu ombro esquerdo deslocado e uma costela quebrada gritaram em protesto. Bahry ignorou a dor, conseguiu se revirar de joelhos, levantou sua varinha para atordoar seu oponente, ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sabia que essa era a única chance dele.**

 **"** ** _Stupefy!_** **"**

 **O raio vermelho atingiu o corpo caído do homem e foi destruído em meio voo e dissipado - e não por nenhum escudo. Bahry podia** ** _vê-_** **lo, o vacilar no ar que cercava seu oponente caído e gritando.**

 **Bahry podia sentir isso como uma pressão mortal sobre sua pele, o fluxo de construção mágica e concentrando e concentrando em direção a um ponto de ruptura terrível. Seus instintos gritaram para ele correr antes da explosão, não era feitiço, nem maldição, isso era uma feitiçaria descontrolada, mas antes que a Bahry pudesse terminar de se levantar,**

 **O homem jogou sua varinha longe de si mesmo (ele jogou fora sua varinha!) E um segundo depois, sua forma borrou e desapareceu inteiramente.**

 **Uma cobra verde permaneceu imóvel no chão, imutável, mesmo antes do novo feitiço de estupefação de Bahry, disparado em um reflexo puro, acertou-a sem resistência.**

 **À medida que o fluxo terrível e a pressão começaram a se dissipar, enquanto a magia selvagem morria, a mente atordoada de Bahry percebeu que o grito continuava. Somente parecia diferente, como o grito de um menino, vindo das escadas que levam ao próximo nível mais baixo.**

 **Esse grito também se afogou e, em seguida, houve silêncio, exceto pelo júbilo frenético de Bahry.**

 **Seus pensamentos eram lentos, confusos, desordenados. Seu oponente tinha sido** ** _incrivelmente_** **poderoso, isso não tinha sido um duelo, foi como seu primeiro ano como aprendiz de Auror tentando lutar contra a senhora Tarma. Os Comensais da Morte não tinha sido um décimo tão bons, Olho-Tonto Moody não era tão bom ... e quem, o quê, como, em nome das bolas de Merlin, alguém havia bloqueado uma** ** _Maldição da Morte?_**

 **Bahry conseguiu gerar energia para pressionar sua varinha contra sua costela, murmurar o feitiço de cura e, em seguida, pressioná-la novamente em seu ombro. Levou mais dele do que deveria, sua magia estava por um sopro da exaustão total; ele não tinha mais nada para seus pequenos cortes e hematomas ou mesmo para reforçar os buracos de seu escudo. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer para não deixar seu Patronus sair.**

 **Bahry respirou profundamente, pesadamente, firmou a respiração o máximo que podia antes de falar.**

 **"Você", disse. "Quem quer que você seja, saia".**

 **Houve silêncio, e ocorreu a Bahry que o que quer que seja podia estar inconsciente. Ele não entendeu o que acabava de acontecer, mas ele ouviu o grito ...**

 **Bem, havia uma maneira de testar isso.**

 **"Saia", disse Bahry, fazendo sua voz mais difícil, "ou eu começo a usar maldições de efeito de área". Ele provavelmente não poderia ter conseguido um se ele tivesse tentado.**

 **"Espere", disse a voz de um menino, a voz de um** ** _jovem_** **, alto, magro e vacilante, como se alguém estivesse segurando exaustão ou lágrimas. A voz agora parecia estar chegando de perto. "Por favor, aguarde. Estou saindo -"**

 **"Tire a invisibilidade", grunhiu Bahry. Ele estava muito cansado para se incomodar com encantos anti-desilusão.**

 **Um momento depois, o rosto de um rapaz emergiu de um manto de invisibilidade que se desdobrava, e Bahry viu os cabelos pretos, os olhos verdes, os óculos e a cicatriz vermelha e furiosa.**

 **Se ele tivesse vinte anos menos de experiência sob o seu cinto, ele poderia ter pestanejado. Em vez disso, ele apenas cuspiu algo que ele provavelmente não devia dizer na frente do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.**

 **"Ele, ele", a voz vacilante do menino disse, seu rosto jovem parecia assustado e exausto e as lágrimas ainda estavam escorrendo por suas bochechas, "ele me raptou, para me fazer lançar meu Patronus ... ele disse que me mataria se eu não ... só que eu não podia deixá-lo apenas matar você ..."**

 **A mente de Bahry ainda estava atordoada, mas as coisas estavam lentamente começando a clicar no lugar.**

 **Harry Potter, o único mago que já sobreviveu a uma Maldição da Morte. Bahry poderia ter sido capaz de esquivar a morte verde, ele certamente tentaria, mas se a questão surgisse ante o Wizengamot, eles governariam que era uma dívida de vida para uma Casa Nobre.**

 **"Entendo", disse com um grunhido muito mais suave. Ele começou a caminhar em direção ao menino. "Filho, desculpe pelo que passou, mas preciso que você tire o manto e solte sua varinha".**

 **O resto de Harry Potter emergiu da invisibilidade, mostrando as vestes de Hogwarts com detalhes azuis, suadas de suor, e sua mão direita agarrando uma varinha de azevinho de onze polegadas com tanta força que os dedos dos dedos eram brancos.**

 **"Sua varinha", repetiu-se Bahry.**

 **"Desculpe", sussurrou o menino de onze anos, "aqui", e ele estendeu a varinha em direção a Bahry.**

 **Bahry mal se impediu de grunhir pro menino traumatizado que acabara de salvar sua vida. Em vez disso, ele superou o impulso com um suspiro, e apenas esticou uma mão para pegar a varinha. "Olha, filho, você** ** _realmente_** **não deveria apontar uma varinha para ..."**

 **A extremidade da varinha torceu levemente sob a mão de Bahry, quando o menino sussurrou: "** ** _Somnium_** **".**

 **Harry olhou para o corpo amassado do Auror, não havia senso de triunfo, apenas uma sensação de desespero.**

 **(Mesmo assim, talvez não tenha sido muito tarde).**

 **Harry virou-se para ver onde a cobra verde estava imóvel.**

 **"** ** _Professsor?_** **" Murmurou Harry. " _Amigo_** ** _? Por favor, você essstá vivo?_** **" Um medo horrível estava tomando conta do coração de Harry; naquele momento, ele havia esquecido completamente que ele acabara de ver o professor da Defesa tentar matar um policial.**

 **Harry apontou sua varinha para a cobra, e seus lábios até começaram a moldar a palavra** ** _Innervate_** **, antes que seu cérebro o alcançasse e gritasse para ele.**

 **Ele não se atreveu a usar magia no Professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry sentiu isso, a dor ardente e rasgada em sua cabeça, como se seu cérebro estivesse prestes a se dividir pela metade. Ele sentiu isso quando sua magia e a magia do Professor Quirrell, combinaram e anti-harmonizaram concluindo a devastação. Essa era a coisa misteriosa e terrível que aconteceria se Harry e o professor Quirrell se aproximassem um do outro, ou se alguma vez lançassem magia um ao outro, ou se** ** _seus feitiços se tocassem,_** **sua magia ressoaria fora do controle -**

 **Harry encarou a cobra, ele não sabia se estava respirando.**

 **(Os últimos segundos passaram).**

 **Ele se virou para olhar para o Auror, que tinha visto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que sabia.**

 **A magnitude total do desastre pesou em Harry como mil pesos de centenas de toneladas, ele conseguiu atordoar o Auror, mas agora não havia mais nada a fazer, nenhuma maneira de se recuperar, a missão falhou, tudo falhou,** ** _ele_** **tinha falhado.**

 **Chocado, consternado, desesperado, ele** ** _não pensou nisso_** **, não viu o óbvio, não se lembrou de onde os sentimentos sem esperança estavam chegando, não percebeu que ele ainda precisava reformular o Verdadeiro Encanto de Pratronus.**

 **(E então já era tarde demais).**

 **Auror Li e Auror McCusker reorganizaram suas cadeiras ao redor da mesa, e então ambos o viram ao mesmo tempo, o horror desnudo, esquelético e fino, levantando-se para flutuar do lado de fora da janela, a dor de cabeça já os atingindo por vê-lo.**

 **Ambos ouviram a voz, como se um cadáver, morto a tempos, tivesse dito as palavras e essas palavras envelheciam e morriam.**

 **O discurso do Dementador feriu os ouvidos, quando disse, "Bellatrix Black está fora de sua cela".**

 **Houve uma fração de segundo de silêncio horrorizado e, em seguida, Li saiu de sua cadeira, indo para o comunicador chamar reforços do Ministério, mesmo quando McCusker agarrou seu espelho e começou freneticamente a tentar chamar os três Aurores que haviam saído para fazer a patrulha.**


	55. Capítulo 54: O experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 54: O experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 5**

 **Em um corredor decrépito e arruinado, iluminado por luzes de gás fracas, o menino lentamente avançou, uma mão esticada, em direção à serpente imóvel que era o corpo de seu professor.**

 **Harry estava a apenas um metro de distância do corpo da cobra quando ele sentiu pela primeira vez, fazendo cócegas ao lado de sua percepção.**

 **Mais fraco que nunca, a sensação de desgraça ...**

 **O professor Quirrell** ** _estava_** **vivo, então.**

 **O pensamento não gerou sentimento de alegria, apenas uma espécie de desespero vazio.**

 **Harry ainda seria pego em breve, e não importava como ele tentasse explicar, ainda não acabaria bem. Ninguém confiaria nele novamente, eles pensariam que ele era o próximo Lorde das Trevas, eles não o ajudariam quando chegasse a hora de lutar contra o Lorde Voldemort, Hermione iria desistir dele, provavelmente mesmo Dumbledore iria procurar outro herói ...**

 **... talvez eles simplesmente o enviassem para casa para seus pais.**

 **Ele falhou.**

 **Harry olhou para o corpo amassado do guarda que ele atordoou, o sangue já seco dos pequenos cortes e arranhões, os lugares queimados nas roupas vermelhas intrincadas e bordadas.**

 **Ele tinha sido estúpido. Ele** ** _não deveria_** **ter atordoado o policial, deveria ter** ** _ficado_** **com sua história original sobre ser sequestrado pelo professor Quirrell ...**

 ** _Pode não ser muito tarde,_** **sussurrou uma voz dentro dele.** ** _Você ainda pode consertar seu erro._** ** _O Auror viu você, ele lembra que o atordoou ... mas se ele estivesse morto, se o Professor Quirrell estivesse morto, se Bellatrix estivesse morta, não haveria ninguém para contradizer sua história._**

 **Lentamente, a mão de Harry começou a subir, apontando sua varinha para o guarda e -**

 **A mão de Harry parou.**

 **Ele tinha uma sensação distante de que ele estava se comportando de forma diferente do normal para ele, de alguma forma. Como se houvesse algo que ele havia esquecido, algo importante, mas ele estava tendo problemas para lembrar o que era, exatamente.**

 **Oh. Certo. Ele era alguém que acreditava no valor da vida humana.**

 **Uma sensação de perplexidade acompanhou o pensamento, ele não conseguiu lembrar** ** _por_** **que as vidas de outras pessoas pareciam valiosas ...**

 ** _Tudo bem,_** **disse a parte lógica dele,** ** _por que minha mente mudou entre então e agora?_**

 **Porque ele estava em Azkaban ...**

 **E ele tinha esquecido de reformular o encanto Patronus ...**

 **Fazendo alguma coisa, de alguma forma, parecia um tremendo esforço, como o pensamento de ação em si era um peso muito pesado para levantar; Mas pareceu ser uma boa ideia para reformar o charme Patronus, pois ele ainda podia ter medo dos dementadores. E embora ele não soubesse o que era ser feliz, ele sabia que não era isso.**

 **A mão de Harry levantaram-se para segurar sua varinha na frente dele, seus dedos tomaram as posições iniciais.**

 **E então Harry parou.**

 **Ele não conseguia ... lembrar ... o que ele usava como seu pensamento feliz.**

 **Isso era estranho, tinha sido algo muito importante, ele realmente deveria poder lembrar ... algo a ver com a morte? Mas isso não era feliz ...**

 **Seu corpo estava tremendo, Azkaban não parecia tão frio antes, e parecia estar ficando mais frio mesmo enquanto pensava. Já era tarde demais para ele, ele já havia afundado demais, ele nunca seria capaz de lançar o Patronus agora -**

 ** _Essa pode ser a Demência falando, em vez de uma estimativa precisa,_** **observou a parte lógica de si mesmo, hábitos que foram codificados em reflexos absolutos, não exigindo energia para ativar.** ** _Pense no medo dos Dementadores como um viés cognitivo e tente superá-lo da mesma maneira como você superaria qualquer outro viés cognitivo._** ** _Seus sentimentos sem esperança podem não indicar que a situação é realmente sem esperança._** ** _Só pode indicar que você está na presença de dementadores._** ** _Todas as emoções negativas e estimativas pessimistas agora devem ser consideradas suspeitas, falácias até serem comprovadamente válidas._**

 **(Se você estivesse observando o menino enquanto ele pensava, você teria visto um movimento distante, abstrato e confuso no rosto, abaixo dos óculos e da cicatriz de relâmpago. Sua mão permaneceu na posição inicial para o Encanto Patronus, mas sem se mover.)**

 ** _A presença de Dementadores interfere com a parte de você que processa a felicidade._** ** _Se você não consegue recuperar seu pensamento feliz por uma associação mnemônica cuja chave é a felicidade, talvez você possa entrar na memória de outra maneira._** ** _Quando foi a última vez que falou com alguém sobre o Patronus?_**

 **Harry também não conseguiu se lembrar disso.**

 **Uma onda esmagadora de desespero varreu sobre ele e foi descartada pela parte lógica de si mesmo como não confiável, externa, não ... Harry, o peso maçante ainda o pressionava, mas a mente continuava pensando, sem fazer muito esforço para pensar ...**

 ** _Quando foi a última vez que você falou com alguém sobre Dementadores?_**

 **O professor Quirrell havia dito que já podia sentir a presença de dementadores e Harry havia dito ao professor Quirrell ... ele contou ao professor Quirrell ...**

 **... para manter a lembrança das estrelas, de cair corporalmente no espaço, como uma barreira de Occlumência em toda a sua mente.**

 **Sua segunda classe da Defesa do ano, na sexta-feira, foi quando o professor Quirrell lhe mostrou as estrelas, e novamente no Natal.**

 **Harry não precisou se esforçar muito para lembrá-los, os pontos abrasadores de branco contra a escuridão perfeita.**

 **Harry lembrou-se da excelente lavagem nebulosa da Via Láctea.**

 **Harry lembrou a paz.**

 **Algumas das frieza nas franjas de seus membros pareciam se retirar.**

 **Havia palavras que ele falara em voz alta no dia em que ele lançou o Encanto Patronus pela primeira vez, sua mente poderia lembrar os sons e o discurso, mesmo que os sentimentos parecessem distantes ...**

 **...** ** _Eu pensei em minha absoluta rejeição da morte como a ordem natural._**

 **Você conjura o Verdadeiro Patrono pensando no valor da vida humana.**

 ** _... Mas há outras vidas que ainda estão vivas para serem protegidas._** ** _Sua vida e minha vida, e a vida de Hermione Granger, todas as vidas da Terra e todas as vidas além, para serem defendidas e protegidas._**

 **Então a ideia de matar todos ... que não tinha sido o seu verdadeiro eu, que tinha sido a Demência falando ...**

 **O desespero foi a influência dos Dementadores.**

 ** _Onde há vida há esperança._** ** _O Auror ainda está vivo._** ** _O professor Quirrell ainda está vivo._** ** _Bellatrix ainda está viva._** ** _Eu ainda estou vivo._** ** _Ninguém morreu ainda ..._**

 **Harry podia imaginar a Terra, agora, no meio das estrelas, o órbita azul-branco.**

 ** _... e não os deixarei!_**

 **"Expecto Patronum!"**

 **As palavras saíram um pouco, e, quando a forma humana voltou a existir, ela era fraca no começo, a luz da lua em vez da luz do sol, branca em vez de prata.**

 **Mas fortaleceu-se, lentamente, enquanto Harry respirava um ritmo deliberado, recuperando-se. Deixar a luz reter a escuridão de sua mente. Lembrando-se das coisas que ele quase esqueceu, e canalizando-os de volta ao Encanto Patronus.**

 **Mesmo quando a luz brilhava cheia e prata mais uma vez, iluminando o corredor mais brilhante do que as lâmpadas de gás, banindo completamente o frio, os membros de Harry ainda tremiam. Essa foi por pouco.**

 **Harry respirou fundo. Tudo bem. Era hora de reconsiderar a situação agora que seus pensamentos não estavam mais sendo escurecidos artificialmente pelos Dementadores.**

 **Harry revisou a situação.**

 **... ainda parecia bem problemática, na verdade.**

 **Não era o desespero esmagador de antes, mas Harry ainda se sentia bambo, para dizer o mínimo. Ele não ousou ativar seu lado negro e era ele que tinha a habilidade de resolver esse nível de problema sem dificuldade. Era o lado negro dele que teria rido com desprezo do próprio conceito de** **desistir apenas porque perdeu o professor Quirrell e foi abandonado nas profundezas de Azkaban e foi visto por um Auror. O Harry comum não era capaz de resolver esse tipo de coisa no improviso.**

 **Mas não havia nenhuma opção, exceto por continuar avançando de qualquer maneira. Você não conseguia nada** ** _mais inútil_** **do que desistir antes de perder.**

 **Harry olhou em volta.**

 **As luzes de gás fracas acendiam um corredor de metal cinza, cujos lados, chão e teto eram cortados em lugares, rangidos e derretidos, dizendo a quem se importasse de ver que houve uma luta aqui.**

 **O professor Quirrell poderia ter reparado o dano com facilidade, se ele ...**

 **A sensação de traição atingiu Harry com toda a força, então.**

 ** _Por que ... por que ele ... por que ..._**

 ** _Por ser malvado,_** **disse Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, com calma e tristeza.** ** _Nós dissemos isso._**

 ** _Não!_** **Pensou Harry desesperadamente.** ** _Não, não faz sentido, nós íamos cometer o crime perfeito, o Auror poderia ter sido Oblivado, o corredor reparado, não era tarde demais, mas teria sido tarde demais se ele tivesse morrido!_**

 ** _Mas o professor Quirrell nunca estava realmente planejando cometer o crime perfeito,_** **disse a sombria voz de Sonserina.** ** _Ele_** **queria que** ** _o crime fosse notado._** ** _Ele queria que todos soubessem que alguém havia matado um Auror e quebrado Bellatrix Black de Azkaban._** ** _Ele teria preparado algum tipo de evidência, alguma prova que ele poderia revelar do seu envolvimento, usar como chantagem contra você;_** ** _e você teria sido obrigado a ele para sempre._**

 **O Patrono de Harry quase apagou, então.**

 ** _Não ..._** **Harry pensou.**

 ** _Sim,_** **disse as outras três partes dele tristemente.**

 ** _Não. Ainda não faz sentido._** ** _O professor Quirrell tinha que saber que eu me voltaria contra ele no instante em que o visse matar um Auror._** ** _Que eu poderia muito bem seguir adiante e confessar a Dumbledore, na esperança de defender o verdadeiro fato de que eu fui enganado._** ** _E ... em termos de chantagem matar um Auror contra minha vontade, realmente adiciona tudo_** **isso** ** _em quebrar Bellatrix fora de Azkaban com minha ajuda voluntária?_** ** _Teria sido mais esperto manter a evidência do meu envolvimento com o crime básico, mas ainda fingir ser meu aliado o tempo que ele pudesse, salvando a chantagem para usar somente se fosse necessário ..._**

 ** _Racionalização,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Então, por_** **que o** ** _professor Quirrell fez isso, então?_**

 **E Harry pensou com um tom de desespero - sabendo, mesmo que pensasse, que ele estava motivado em parte por um desejo de rejeitar a realidade, e não era assim que a técnica deveria ser exercida -** ** _percebo que estou confuso._**

 **Houve silêncio interno. Nenhuma das partes de si parecia ter qualquer coisa a acrescentar a isso.**

 **E Harry continuou a fazer um inventário da situação de aparência moderada.**

 **Harry precisava reavaliar a probabilidade de que Bellatrix fosse ruim?**

 **... não em nenhum sentido relevante para a missão. Foi um** ** _dado_** **que Bellatrix era atualmente malvada. Se ela era uma inocente que tinha sido feita dessa maneira por tortura e Legilimência e rituais indescritíveis, ou se ela tinha escolhido ele de sua própria vontade, não teve muita influência sobre a situação atual. O fato principal era que enquanto Bellatrix pensava que Harry era o Senhor das Trevas, ela lhe obedeceria.**

 **Esse era um recurso, então. Mas Bellatrix estava faminta e nove décimos morta ...**

 ** _"Oh, eu me sinto um pouco melhor agora, quão estranho ..."_**

 **Bellatrix tinha dito isso, em sua voz quebrada, depois que o Patronus de Harry ficou fora de controle.**

 **Harry pensou, e ele não poderia ter dito exatamente** ** _por que_** **ele pensou nisso, talvez fosse sua própria mente inventando as coisas, mas ... parecia provável que o que os Dementadores haviam tirado há muito tempo estivesse perdido para sempre. Mas o que os Dementadores tomaram de você** ** _recentemente,_** **o verdadeiro encanto Patrono pode devolver. Como a diferença entre esvaziar um copo e o copo vazio desaparecer. Bellatrix, então, pode ter recuperado o que perdeu na última semana ou quase. Não há memórias felizes, aquelas teriam sido comidas anos atrás. Mas, independentemente a força e a magia tiradas dela na última semana, poderiam ter sido recuperadas. Como o equivalente a uma semana de descanso, uma semana para construir sua magia novamente ...**

 **Harry olhou para a forma de cobra do professor Quirrell.**

 **... talvez o suficiente para um** ** _Inervate._**

 **Se despertar o professor Quirrell** ** _era_** **, de fato, uma coisa inteligente a fazer.**

 **Algum desespero voltou para Harry, então. Ele não podia confiar no Professor Quirrell, não podia confiar que revivê-lo seria sábio, e não depois do que acabava de acontecer.**

 ** _Calmo,_** **Harry pensou para si mesmo e olhou para a forma amassada do Auror.**

 **Bellatrix** ** _talvez poderia_** **gerenciar um charme de memória.**

 **Pode ser o primeiro passo, mesmo assim. Não era exatamente tirar todos com segurança de Azkaban, e os Aurores saberiam depois que algo estranho aconteceu, eles podem suspeitar do corpo de Bellatrix e realizar uma autópsia. Mas era um inicio.**

 **... e** ** _seria_** **tão difícil sair de Azkaban? Se eles pudessem chegar ao topo de Azkaban rapidamente o suficiente, antes que o Auror precisasse reportar, antes que alguém percebesse que ele estava desaparecido, eles poderiam simplesmente voar pelo buraco que o professor Quirrell havia feito e ficar longe o suficiente de Azkaban para ativar a chave de portal que Harry já possuía. (Tanto o professor Quirrell quanto Harry tinham chaves e ambos eram poderosos o suficiente para transportar dois humanos, mais ou menos uma cobra. Como com a partida duplamente oculta do quarto da Maria, o professor Quirrell colocou margem de segurança suficiente em seus planos para impressionar até mesmo Harry)**

 **Bellatrix poderia levar o Professor Quirrell na forma de cobra, que Harry não ousava tocar nem levitar.**

 **Harry virou-se e caminhou rapidamente para onde Bellatrix estava esperando na escada. Ele podia sentir seu espírito revivendo um pouco. Estava começando a parecer um bom plano, e não havia tempo para perder.**

 **O que fazer com o Professor Quirrell, ou Bellatrix falando nisso, depois que a chave de portal os levasse para onde eles deveriam entregar Bellatrix ao curador psiquiátrico ... bem, Harry poderia trabalhar nisso ao longo do caminho. Harry provavelmente teria que fazer com que o curandeiro fizesse alguma coisa - o que exigiria um pouco de atuação, e Harry nem tinha certeza do que ele** ** _queria_** **fazer - mas ele e Bellatrix tinham que se mexer** ** _agora._**

 **O principal problema que Harry viu, quando ele correu rapidamente todo o processo em sua imaginação, viria quando chegaram ao telhado. O professor Quirrell deveria invisivelmente confundir os monitores que notariam os visitantes no entorno aéreo de Azkaban, fazendo com que eles vejam um ciclo repetitivo de cenário por alguns minutos. O professor Quirrell havia dito que não podia desiludir o Patrono de Harry; e se eles** ** _desligarem_** **o Patrono, os Dementadores notariam que Bellatrix estava desaparecida e alertariam os Aurores ...**

 **O trem de pensamento de Harry tropeçou.**

 **Haviam momentos em que "Ah, merda" simplesmente não parecia cobrir.**

 **As mãos de Li estavam firmes, apesar da adrenalina, quando ele destrancou as barras no Armário de Desaparecimento que ligava Azkaban a uma sala bem guardada no interior do Departamento de Aplicação da Lei Mágica. (Um armário de desaparecimento unidirecional, é claro. As salas permitiam alguns caminhos rápidos** ** _para_** **Azkaban, todos eles altamente restritos e** ** _sem_** **meios rápidos para sair).**

 **Li avançou, apontou sua varinha para o armário e falou o encantamento "** ** _Harmonia Nectere Passus"_** **, nem um segundo depois -**

 **A porta do gabinete abriu-se com um estrondo e, na sala, entrou uma bruxa pesada, de cabeça quadrada com cabelos cinza cortados perto de sua cabeça. Ela não usava sinais de classificação, pois não usava joias nem outras ornamentações, era apenas uma veste comum de Auror que julgava digna de graça: Diretora Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Aplicação da Lei Mágica e dita ser a única bruxa na DMLE que poderia encarar o Olho-Tonto Moody em uma luta justa (e não que nenhum desses era o tipo de lutar de maneira justa). Li tinha ouvido rumores de que Amélia poderia aparatar dentro dos limites do DMLE, e este era o tipo de coisa que deu origem a rumores como esse, ele chamou o alarme a menos de cinquenta segundos atrás.**

 **"No ar, agora!" Amélia latiu por cima do ombro para o trio de Aurores femininas que seguiu atrás dela com vassouras policiais, eles deveriam ter sido esmagados lá, esperando que Li ativasse o armário.** **"Eu quero mais cobertura aérea neste lugar! E certifique-se de manter seus encantos anti-Desilusão!" Então sua cabeça se virou para ele. "Relatório, Auror Li! Nós já sabemos como eles entraram?"**

 **Um outro trio de Aurores que carregavam vassoura se materializou no Armário de Desaparecimento e saiu de acordo com elas, mesmo quando Li começou a falar.**

 **Eles foram seguidos por um trio de Magos de Combate em engrenagens de batalha.**

 **Então outro trio de Magos de Combate.**

 **Então, outra equipe da vassoura.**

 **A forma emaciada que era Bellatrix Black estava descansando imóvel na escada quando Harry chegou lá, com os olhos fechados, e quando Harry perguntou com um sussurro frio e alto se ela estava acordada, ele não recebeu resposta.**

 **Um breve choque de pânico foi contestado pelo pensamento de que o professor Quirrell a tinha derrubado para impedir que ela ouvisse o servo de crença do Senhor das Trevas de repente se transformar em um criminoso endurecido e depois em um mago de batalha especializado. O que era bom, porque ela não teria ouvido a voz de Harry dizendo 'Expecto Patronum'.**

 **Harry recuou o capuz da Capa, apontou sua varinha para Bellatrix e sussurrou o mais gentilmente que pudesse: "** ** _Inervate_** **"** ** _._**

 **Do jeito que o corpo de Bellatrix se sacudiu um pouco, Harry não pensou que ele conseguiu fazê-lo muito gentil.**

 **Os olhos escuros entupidos se abriram.**

 **"Bella querida", Harry disse com sua voz fria e alta: "Tenho medo de ter encontrado algum problema. Você já se recuperou o suficiente para fazer pequenas magias?"**

 **Houve uma pausa, e a cabeça pálida de Bellatrix assentiu.**

 **"Muito bom", disse Harry secamente. "Eu não pedirei que você caminhe sem ajuda, Bella, mas temo que você tenha que andar". Ele apontou sua varinha para ela. "** ** _Wingardium Leviosa"._**

 **Harry manteve o fluxo de força em algo que ele poderia sustentar por um tempo, e ele ainda provavelmente estava levando dois terços do seu peso corporal atual. Ela era ... fina.**

 **Lentamente, como se fosse pela primeira vez em anos, Bellatrix Black levantou-se.**

 **Amélia entrou na sala de vigilância, Auror Li e seu texugo prateado seguindo atrás dela. Ela girou seu Vira-Tempo no momento em que ela ouviu o alarme, e passou uma hora tensa preparando suas forças para entrar. Você não poderia fazer um** ** _loop_** **dentro do próprio Azkaban, o futuro de Azkaban não podia interagir com seu passado, então ela não conseguiu chegar antes que o DMLE tivesse recebido a mensagem, mas deveria ter chegado a tempo ...**

 **Seus olhos foram direto para o cadáver, desabotoado e parecendo muito morto, flutuando além da janela de visão.**

 **"Onde está Bellatrix Black?" Amélia exigiu, não mostrando medo diante da criatura de medo.**

 **Mesmo seu próprio sangue congelou por um instante, enquanto o cadáver separou seus lábios e entoou: "** ** _Não sei_** **"** ** _._**

 **Harry assistiu, agora completamente invisível uma vez mais, quando Bellatrix se inclinou lentamente, pegou a varinha do Professor Quirrell (que Harry não ousou tocar) e lentamente se endireitou de novo.**

 **Então Bellatrix apontou a varinha para a cobra e disse, sua voz era precisa, embora ainda fosse um sussurro: "** ** _Inervarte_** **"** ** _._**

 **A cobra não se mexeu.**

 **"Devo tentar novamente, meu senhor?" ela sussurrou.**

 **"Não", disse Harry. Ele engoliu o sentimento doente. Harry decidiu dizer para o inferno com isso e tentar reviver o professor Quirrell depois que ele percebeu que os dementadores provavelmente já alertaram os aurores até agora. Sua voz alta e fria prosseguiu, imperturbável: "Você acha que é capaz de executar um Encanto de Memória, querida Bella?"**

 **Bellatrix fez uma pausa e disse, hesitante: "Eu acho que sim, meu Senhor".**

 **"Elimine a última meia hora de memória do Auror", comandou Harry. Ele pensou um pouco se ele queria fornecer alguma justificativa para isso, o que ele diria se Bellatrix perguntasse por que eles não estavam apenas matando ele, caso em que Harry explicaria que fingiam ser um grupo de poder diferente e então diria a ela para calar a boca -**

 **Mas Bellatrix simplesmente apontou sua varinha para o Auror, ficou silenciosamente por um tempo, e finalmente sussurrou: "** ** _Obliviate_** **".**

 **Ela então se balançou, mas não caiu.**

 **"Muito bem, minha querida Bella", disse Harry, e riu fracamente. "E eu pedirei que você leve essa cobra".**

 **Mais uma vez, a mulher não disse nada, não exigiu explicações, não perguntou por que Harry ou o aparentemente invisível conjurador do Patrono não podiam fazê-lo. Ela só cambaleou para onde a longa cobra se deitou, inclinou-se lentamente, pegou-a e a colocou sobre o ombro dela.**

 **(Uma pequena parte de Harry observou que era muito** ** _relaxante_** **ter um lacaio que apenas seguisse as ordens de forma tão inquestionável, e chegara até pensar que ele poderia se acostumar a ter um lacaio como Bellatrix, antes dessa fração mental foi gritado em silêncio pelas outras partes mortalmente ofendidas.)**

 **"Siga", o menino comandou ao seu lacaio, e começou a andar.**

 **Começava a ficar lotado na sala de vigilância, quase cheio demais para respirar, embora ainda houvesse espaço em torno da própria Amélia; Se a necessidade de respirar significasse que você tinha que encostar na Diretor Bones, era melhor não respirar.**

 **Amélia olhou para onde Ora estava brincando com o espelho de Auror McCusker. "Especialista Weinbach", ela latiu, fazendo com que a jovem bruxa se assustasse. "Alguma resposta do espelho do Mão Única?"**

 **"Nenhuma", disse Ora com nervosismo, "é ... Quero dizer, tem que ser interferência, não quebrado, cuidadosamente interrompido porque não acionou os alarmes, mas a linha está tão vazia que e como se o espelho estivesse quebrado ... "**

 **Amélia não deixou sua expressão mudar, embora uma parte dela já estava de luto por Mão Única, ficou um pouco mais triste e muito mais brava. Sete meses, ele tinha sete meses até sua aposentadoria após um século inteiro de serviço. Ela lembrou-se dele como um novo Auror ansioso, há muito tempo atrás, e por toda a carreira ele serviu o DMLE com lealdade perfeita, pelo menos quando se tratava de algo realmente importante ...**

 **Alguém** ** _queimaria_** **por isso.**

 **O dementador ainda pairava fora da janela, lançando sua sombra inútil de medo sobre as operações; Tudo o que a criatura poderia fazer era engolir sua falta de conhecimento ou falhar em responder, quando questionada 'como Bellatrix Black escapou?' e 'Por que você não consegue encontrá-la?' e 'Como ela está escondida?' Amélia estava começando a se preocupar que os criminosos já haviam desaparecido, quando -**

 **"Nós encontramos um buraco no telhado sobre a espiral C!" alguém gritou da entrada. "Ainda aberto, as interferências do alarme ainda estão ativas!"**

 **Os lábios de Amélia se descascaram em um sorriso como um lobo que abriu as mandíbulas para comer.**

 **Bellatrix Black ainda estava em Azkaban.**

 **E em Azkaban, Bellatrix Black permaneceria para sempre.**

 **Ela deu um passo em direção à janela, ignorando o Dementador agora, e olhou para o céu acima, para verificar com seus próprios olhos as vassouras de patrulha. Ela não conseguiu ver todo o céu a partir daqui, mas viu dez vassouras passando em um padrão de patrulha e isso já deveria ser suficiente para atrair alguém, embora ela quisesse colocar todas as vassouras que pudesse no ar. Seus aurores estavam equipados com a vassoura de corrida mais rápida atualmente no mercado, a Nimbus 2000; sem perseguições mal sucedidas para o pessoal** ** _dela._**

 **Amélia virou-se da janela e franziu a testa. O quarto estava ficando ridiculamente lotado, e dois terços dessas pessoas não** ** _precisavam_** **estar aqui, eles só** ** _queriam_** **estar perto do centro da ação. Se houvesse uma coisa que Amélia não podia tolerar, eram as pessoas que faziam o que queriam em vez do que era necessário.**

 **"Tudo bem, atenção!" Amélia berrou para eles. "Parem de andar por aqui e comece a garantir o nível mais alto de cada espiral! Isso Mesmo ", disse ela para a audiência que apresentava surpresa, "todas as três! Eles podem abrir um túnel através de um piso ou um teto para ir entre eles, caso vocês não tenham percebido. Vamos descer nível por nível até pegarmos eles! Vou pegar a espiral C, Scrimgeour, você está na B ... " Ela fez uma pausa, então, lembrando que Olho-Tonto se aposentou no ano passado, quem ela poderia ... "Shacklebolt, você está na espiral A, leve com você os outros lutadores mais fortes! Verifique cada conjunto de celas que você passa, olhe sob cobertores, faça o conjunto completo de encantos de detecção em cada corredor! Ninguém sai Azkaban até que os criminosos sejam pegos, ninguém! E ..." As pessoas olharam para Amélia com surpresa quando a voz dela se apagou.**

 ** _Os criminosos haviam inventado alguma maneira de impedir que os dementadores encontrassem Bellatrix Black._**

 **Isso deveria ter sido** ** _impossível._**

 **Ele esfriou o sangue, contemplando isso. Era como...**

 **Amélia respirou fundo e falou mais uma vez com uma voz de comando de aço. "E quando você os pegar, certifique-se de que eles são os verdadeiros criminosos e não o nosso próprio povo forçado a tomar Polissuco. Se qualquer um se comportar estranhamente, verifique-os para a maldição Imperius. Mantenham-se mutuamente à vista o tempo todo. Não assuma um uniforme de Auror é amigável se você não reconhecer o rosto." Ela se voltou para o especialista em comunicações. "Diga as vassouras. Se uma das vassouras se afastar sem motivo,** ** _metade_** **deles deve caçá-la enquanto o** ** _resto_** **continua patrulhando. E mudem os harmônicos em tudo o que pode ser alterado, eles podem ter roubado nossas chaves". Então voltou para o resto da sala. "Nenhum Auror está acima de suspeita, a menos que eles não tenham família para ameaçar".**

 **Ela viu, os olhares frios que vieram sobre os rostos mais velhos, viram alguns dos Aurors mais jovens se encolher e sabia que eles entendiam.**

 **Mas ela disse em voz alta, só para ter certeza.**

 **"Estamos lutando a velha Guerra Mágica hoje, todos estamos. Só porque Você-Sabe-Quem está morto não significa que os Comensais da Morte esqueceram seus truques. Agora** ** _vão!_** **"**

 **Harry andou em silêncio através do corredor cinza iluminado por gás, invisível ao lado de Bellatrix e a forma de prata seguindo-os, tentando pensar em um plano melhor.**

 **Em primeiro lugar, quando percebeu que os Aurores provavelmente já sabiam e, além disso, o Professor Quirrell não estava acordando ...**

 **Seus pensamentos** ** _haviam_** **congelado, por um segundo.**

 **E então continuaram congelados, mesmo quando ele continuou guiando Bellatrix para baixo, para comprar o maior tempo possível; Os aurores, Harry imaginou, começariam no topo e desceriam nível a nível. Os Aurores podiam se mover de forma lenta e segura; Eles sabiam que suas presas não tinham como sair.**

 **Harry não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma saída.**

 **Até que Harry se disse, '** ** _bem, se fosse apenas um jogo de guerra, o que o General Chaos faria?'_**

 **De onde uma resposta seguiu instantaneamente.**

 **E então Harry pensou, '** ** _mas se é_** **tão** ** _fácil, por que ninguém escapou de Azkaban antes?'_**

 **E depois que ele percebeu o possível problema:** ** _Tudo bem, o que o General Chaos faria sobre_** **isso?**

 **Em seguida, o General Chaos apresentou uma emenda ao seu primeiro plano.**

 **Isso era...**

 **Era a coisa mais insanamente** ** _Grifinória_** **que Harry já tinha ...**

 **Então agora ele estava tentando pensar em um plano** ** _melhor_** **e não tendo muita sorte.**

 ** _Escolhas, escolhas, escolhas,_** **disse Grifinória.** ** _Quem reclamava de não_** **ter** ** _um_** ** _plano um minuto atrás?_** ** _Você deveria estar feliz por ter pensado em qualquer coisa, Senhor Agora-Estamos-Condenados.  
_**

 **"Meu Senhor", Bellatrix sussurrou de forma hesitante, enquanto ela navegava o próximo lance de escadas para baixo, "vou voltar para minha cela, meu Senhor?"**

 **O cérebro de Harry estava distraído, então demorou tanto tempo para processar as palavras, e então outro momento para processar o horror, enquanto Bellatrix continuava falando.**

 **"Eu ... por favor, meu senhor, eu preferiria morrer", disse a voz dela. E então, em voz menor, um sussurro que mal estava lá, "mas eu voltarei se você me pedir, meu Senhor ..."**

 **"Nós não vamos voltar para sua cela", sibilou a voz de Harry, em automático. Nada do que ele sentiu foi permitido alcançar seu rosto.**

 ** _Hm ..._** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Você realmente pensou seriamente: "Você deveria trabalhar para mim,_** **eu** ** _apreciaria você?"_**

 ** _Uma pedra responderia a esse tipo de lealdade,_** **pensou Harry.** ** _Mesmo que eu apenas obtenha isso por engano, não posso deixar de -_**

 ** _Ela é a leal assassina e torturadora do Lorde das Trevas, e a suposta razão pela qual ela é leal é porque uma menina inocente foi quebrada em pedaços e usada como matéria-prima para fazê-la,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Você esqueceu?_**

 ** _Se alguém me mostra essa lealdade, mesmo por engano, há uma parte de mim que não pode deixar de sentir algo._** ** _O Senhor das Trevas deve ter sido ..._** **mal** ** _não parece uma palavra suficientemente forte, ele deve ter sido_** **vazio** ** _... para não apreciar sua lealdade, artificial ou não._**

 **As partes melhores de Harry não tinham muito a dizer sobre isso.**

 **E foi quando Harry ouviu.**

 **Era fraco, e ficava mais alto a cada passo que eles avançavam.**

 **Uma voz de mulher, distante, indistinta.**

 **Seus ouvidos, automaticamente, esforçaram-se para distinguir as palavras.**

 **"... por favor, não ..."**

 **"... não quis dizer ..."**

 **"... não morra ..."**

 **Então seu cérebro sabia** ** _quem_** **ele estava ouvindo, e quase no mesmo momento, descobriu o** ** _que_** **ele estava ouvindo.**

 **Porque o professor Quirrell não estava lá para manter o silêncio mais e Azkaban não estava, na verdade, em silêncio.**

 **A voz fraca da mulher, repetindo:**

 **"Não, não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!"**

 **"Não, não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!"**

 **Ela ficou mais alta a cada passo que Harry tomou, ele podia ouvir a emoção nas palavras agora, o horror, o remorso, o desespero de ...**

 **"Não, não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!"**

 **... a pior lembrança da mulher, repetindo uma e outra vez ...**

 **"Não, não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!"**

 **... o assassinato que a enviou a Azkaban ...**

 **"Não, não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!"**

 **... onde foi sentenciada pelos dementadores à ver quem ela matou, morrer e morrer e morrer em um ciclo de repetição infinito. Embora ela tenha sido colocada recentemente em Azkaban, da quantidade de vida que havia em sua voz.**

 **O pensamento veio para Harry, então, que o professor Quirrell havia passado por aquelas portas, ouviu esses sons e não tinha o menor sinal de perturbação; o que Harry chamaria de prova positiva de maldade, se os próprios lábios de Harry não tivessem permanecido em silêncio na presença de Bellatrix, sua respiração regular, enquanto algo dentro dele gritava, gritava e gritava.**

 **O Patrono iluminou-se, não fora de controle, mas iluminou-se, a cada passo que Harry avançou.**

 **Ele iluminou-se ainda mais quando Harry e Bellatrix desceram as escadas, ela tropeçou e Harry ofereceu-lhe o braço esquerdo para fora da Capa, desafiando a sensação de desgraça de estar tão perto da cobra envolta em seu pescoço. Havia um olhar surpreso em seu rosto, mas aceitou e não disse nada.**

 **Isso ajudou Harry, poder ajudar Bellatrix, mas não era suficiente.**

 **Não quando ele viu a enorme porta de metal no centro do corredor desse nível.**

 **Não quando eles se aproximaram, e a voz da mulher ficou em silêncio, porque havia um Patrono perto dela agora, e ela não estava mais revivendo sua pior memória.**

 ** _Bom,_** **disse uma voz dentro dele.** ** _Esse foi o primeiro passo._**

 **Os passos de Harry o levaram inevitavelmente para frente da porta metálica.**

 **E...**

 ** _Agora destrave a porta -_**

 **... Harry continuou caminhando ...**

 ** _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_** ** _Volte e tire-a de lá!_**

 **... continuou caminhando ...**

 ** _Salve-a!_** ** _O que você está fazendo?_** ** _Ela está sendo machucada VOCÊ TEM QUE SALVÁ-LA!_**

 **O portal que Harry estava levando poderia transportar dois humanos, apenas dois, mais ou menos uma cobra. Se eles tivessem o portal do Professor Quirrell também ... mas eles** ** _não o tinham_** **, a forma humana do Professor Quirrell estava carregando o portal, não havia como obtê-lo ... Harry só poderia salvar uma pessoa hoje, e havia apenas uma pessoa no nível mais baixo de Azkaban, na necessidade mais desesperada ...**

 **"NÃO VÁ!" A voz veio em um grito por trás da porta de metal. "Não, não, não, não vá, não tire isso, não faça, não -"**

 **Havia uma luz no corredor e ela ficou mais brilhante.**

 **"Por favor", soluçou a voz da mulher, "por favor, não me lembro mais dos nomes de meus filhos".**

 **"Sente-se, Bella", a voz de Harry disse, de alguma forma, ele manteve sua voz em um sussurro frio: "Eu devo lidar com isso", o Feitiço de Levitação diminuindo e desligando mesmo enquanto Bella obedientemente se sentava, seu forma esqueletal escura contra o brilho no ar.**

 ** _Vou morrer,_** **pensou Harry.**

 **O ar continuou brilhando.**

 **Afinal, não era uma** ** _certeza_** **que Harry iria morrer.**

 **Era apenas uma probabilidade de morte, e não havia algumas coisas que valessem a probabilidade de morrer?**

 **O ar continuava brilhando, o verdadeiro Patronus estava começando a se formar em volta dele, a forma humana brilhante estava se tornando indistinta dentro do ar ardente, como se a vida de Harry fosse para alimentar o fogo.**

 ** _Se eu destruir os Dementadores, então, mesmo que eu viva, eles saberão que sou eu, que eu fui aquele que fez isso ... Vou perder meu apoio, perder a guerra ..._**

 ** _Mesmo?_** **disse a voz interior que o exortava.** ** _Depois de destruir todos os dementadores em Azkaban?_** ** _Eu pensaria que isso tenderia a provar suas credenciais como um Lorde da Luz, na verdade, então SALVE-A, SALVE-A, VOCÊ DEVE SALVÁ-LA -_**

 **A forma humanoide já não podia ser vista como uma entidade separada.**

 **O corredor não podia ser visto.**

 **O próprio corpo de Harry era invisível dentro da Capa.**

 **Havia apenas um ponto de vista sem corpo dentro de uma extensão infinita de luz prateada.**

 **Harry podia sentir a vida deixando-o, alimentando o feitiço; Longe, ele sentiu que as sombras da morte começavam a definhar.**

 ** _Eu queria conseguir mais com a minha vida do que isso ... Eu ia lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas, eu ia fundir os mundos mágico e trouxa ..._**

 **Objetivos elevados pareciam muito distantes, muito abstratos, em comparação com uma mulher implorando-lhe ajuda, não era** ** _certo_** **que Harry jamais faria algo mais importante do que isso, uma coisa que ele poderia fazer agora e aqui.**

 **E com o que poderia ter sido seu último suspiro, Harry pensou:**

 ** _Existem outros dementadores, provavelmente outros Azkabans ... se eu for fazer isso, eu deveria fazê-lo quando eu estiver mais perto do poço central, isso levará menos da minha vida desse jeito, o que aumenta a probabilidade de eu vá sobreviver para destruir outros dementadores ... mesmo supondo que esta seja a melhor coisa a fazer, se houver um momento e um lugar certos para fazer isso, não é agora e aqui, NÃO É AGORA E AQUI!_**

 ** _O que?_** **disse a outra parte indignada, enquanto procurava um contra-argumento que não existia -**

 **Lentamente, a luz morreu de volta, enquanto Harry concentrou-se nesse fato indiscutível, a única e óbvia verdade de que eles não estavam no lugar certo, o tempo** ** _não poderia_** **ser** ** _agora ..._**

 **Lentamente, a luz morreu de volta.**

 **Parte da vida de Harry voltou para ele.**

 **Parte havia sido perdida como radiação.**

 **Mas Harry tinha o suficiente para ficar em pé, e manter a forma humana prateada brilhante; e quando o braço da varinha levantou-se e sua voz sussurrou "Wingardium Leviosa", a magia fluía obedientemente para fora dele e ajudou Bellatrix a se levantar. (Pois não era sua magia que ele havia gastado, nunca tinha sido sua mágica que alimentava o Encanto Patronus.)**

 ** _Juro,_** **pensou Harry, respirando tão regularmente quanto podia na presença de Bellatrix, enquanto as lágrimas escorreram por sua face invisíveis,** ** _eu juro por minha vida e minha magia e minha arte como racionalista, eu juro por tudo que eu mantenho sagrado e toda as minhas memórias felizes, presto o meu juramento de que algum dia acabarei com este lugar, por favor, por favor, que eu possa ser perdoado ..._**

 **E os dois partiram, enquanto a voz de uma assassina gritou e implorou a alguém que voltasse e a salvasse.**

 **Deveria ter havido mais tempo, deveria ter havido uma cerimônia, para o sacrifício de Harry desse pedaço de si mesmo, mas Bellatrix estava ao lado dele, então Harry simplesmente teve que continuar caminhando sem pausa, sem dizer nada, respirando uniformemente.**

 **Então Harry continuou, deixando um pedaço de si mesmo para trás. Preso neste lugar e tempo para sempre, ele sabia. Mesmo depois que Harry voltasse algum dia na companhia de outros usuários do Verdadeiro Patronus e eles destruíssem todos os dementadores daqui. Mesmo que ele derrubasse o edifício triangular e queimasse a ilha suficientemente baixa para que o mar a lavasse, deixando nenhum vestígio de um lugar como este já existiu uma vez. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguiria recuperar essa parte de si.**

 **O rebanho de criaturas luminosas parou de olhar para baixo e começou a patrulhar o corredor metálico como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

 **"Assim como da última vez?" A diretora Bones falou na direção do Auror Li, e o jovem Auror respondeu: "Sim, senhora".**

 **A diretora desencadeou outra consulta para ver se os dementadores agora podiam encontrar seu alvo e não ficaram surpresos em ouvir uma resposta negativa alguns segundos depois.**

 **Emmeline Vance estava se sentindo dividida entre suas lealdades.**

 **Emmeline não era mais um membro da Ordem da Fênix, a Ordem se dissolveu depois do fim da última guerra. E durante a guerra, ela sabia, todos eles sabiam, que o diretor Crouch havia calmamente aprovado sua batalha fora do livro.**

 **A Diretora Bones não era Crouch.**

 **Mas eles estavam caçando Bellatrix Black agora, que tinha sido uma Comensal da Morte, e que certamente estava sendo resgatado por Comensais da Morte. Seus patronos estavam se comportando estranhamente - todas as criaturas brilhantes parando e olhando para baixo, antes de voltarem a seguir seus mestres. E os Dementadores não conseguiam encontrar seu alvo.**

 **Parecia-lhe que seria um momento extremamente bom consultar Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Ela deveria** ** _sugerir_** **à Directora Bones que eles entrem em contato com Dumbledore? Mas se a Diretora Bones ainda não tivesse contatado ele ...**

 **Emmeline vacilou por um tempo, provavelmente muito tempo, e finalmente decidiu.** ** _Com isso,_** **pensou.** ** _Estamos todos do mesmo lado, precisamos ficar juntos quer a Diretora Bones goste ou não._**

 **Em um pensamento, seu pardal prateado bateu em seu ombro.**

 **"Fique para trás de nós para proteger nossa retaguarda", Emmeline murmurou suavemente, quase sem mover os lábios, "espere até que ninguém esteja olhando diretamente para você, então vá para Albus Dumbledore. Se ele não está sozinho, espere até ele estar. E diga-lhe isso: Bellatrix Black está saindo de Azkaban, e os Dementadores não conseguem encontrá-la.**


	56. Capítulo 55: O experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 55: O experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 6**

 **"Otimização Restrita"**

 **Silenciosa, felizmente era silenciosa, a porta de metal para o próximo nível abaixo. Ou não havia alguém lá ou estavam sofrendo em silêncio, talvez estivessem gritando mas suas vozes já haviam cedido ou eles estavam apenas murmurando silenciosamente para si mesmos no escuro ...**

 ** _Não tenho certeza de que eu possa fazer isso,_** **pensou Harry, e ele não podia culpar o pensamento desesperador sobre os dementadores também. Seria melhor estar mais baixo, mais seguro nos níveis inferiores, seu plano levaria tempo para ser implementado e os aurores provavelmente já estavam se aproximando. Mas se Harry tivesse que passar mais dessas portas de metal enquanto ficava em silêncio e mantinha sua respiração perfeitamente regular, ele ficaria louco; se ele tivesse que deixar um pedaço de si mesmo para trás em cada uma, logo não haveria mais nada dele -**

 **Um gato luminoso como a luz da lua saltou para a existência e pousou em frente ao Patrono de Harry. Harry quase gritou, o que não ajudaria sua imagem com Bellatrix.**

 **"Harry!" disse a voz da professora McGonagall, a voz tão alarmada quanto Harry já a tinha ouvido falar. "Onde você está? Você está bem? Este é o meu Patrono, responda-me!"**

 **Com um esforço convulsivo, Harry limpou a cabeça, reabasteceu a garganta, forçou a calma e trocou para uma personalidade diferente como uma barreira de Occlumência. Demorou alguns segundos e ele esperava que a professora McGonagall não pensasse haver um problema graças ao atraso nas comunicações, assim como ele esperava que os Patronos não relatassem sobre seus arredores.**

 **A voz inocente de um jovem menino disse: "Estou na Casa da Maria, Professora, no Beco Diagonal. Indo para o banheiro na verdade. O que há de errado?"**

 **O gato saltou, e Bellatrix começou a rir suavemente, um riso apavorante empoeirado, mas ela se cortou abruptamente com um silvo de Harry.**

 **Um momento depois, o gato voltou e disse na voz da professora McGonagall: "Eu vou buscá-lo agora mesmo. Não vá a** ** _lugar algum_** **, se você não estiver perto do Professor da Defesa não volte para ele, não diga nada a ninguém, eu estarei aí o mais rápido que puder".**

 **E o gato brilhante saiu de foco e desapareceu.**

 **Harry olhou para o relógio, notando o tempo, de modo que depois que ele tirasse todos daqui, e o Professor Quirrell ancorasse o Vira-Tempo novamente, ele poderia voltar e estar no banheiro da Casa da Maria no momento apropriado ...**

 ** _Sabe,_** **disse a parte de resolução de problemas de seu cérebro,** ** _há um limite para quantas restrições você pode adicionar a um problema antes que ele_** ** _seja_ realmente ****_impossível, você sabe disso?_**

 **Não deveria ter importado, e na verdade não importava, não se comparava ao sofrimento de um único prisioneiro em Azkaban, e mesmo assim Harry ainda se sentiu consciente de que, se seu plano não acabasse com ele sendo recolhido na Casa da Maria, como se ele nunca tivesse saído, e o professor de defesa sendo achado completamente inocente de toda e qualquer coisa errada, a professora McGonagall iria** ** _matá-lo._**

 **Enquanto a outra equipe se preparava para varrer outro pedaço da espiral C, protegendo e escaneando antes de dissipar o escudo anterior na retaguarda, Amélia tocava seus dedos no quadril pensando se deveria consultar o perito óbvio. Se ao menos ele não fosse tão -**

 **Amélia ouviu a fagulha familiar de fogo e sabia o que ela veria quando se virasse.**

 **Um terço de seus Aurores estava girando e nivelando suas varinhas no velho mago em óculos de meia-lua e uma longa barba de prata que aparecera diretamente no meio deles, uma fênix vermelha e dourada brilhante no ombro.**

 **"Segure seu fogo!" Polissuco facilitava a falsificação do rosto, mas fingir a viagem de fênix teria sido bem mais difícil - as defesas o permitiam como um dos caminhos rápidos para Azkaban, embora não existisse nenhuma saída rápida.**

 **A velha bruxa e o velho mago se olharam por um longo momento.**

 **(Amélia se perguntou, na parte de trás da mente, qual dos seus Aurores tinha enviado a palavra, havia vários ex-membros da Ordem da Fênix com ela, ela tentou lembrar, no fundo da mente, se ela havia percebido o pardal de Emmeline ou o gato de Andy desaparecidos do rebanho de criaturas brilhantes, mas sabia que era inútil. Talvez não fosse qualquer um dos seus, pois o velho intrometido sempre sabia coisas que ele não tinha como saber.)**

 **Albus Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça para Amélia em um gesto cortês. "Espero que eu não seja indesejável aqui", disse o mago calmamente. "Estamos todos do mesmo lado, não estamos?"**

 **"Isso depende", disse Amélia com uma voz dura. "Você está aqui para nos ajudar a pegar criminosos, ou para protegê-los das consequências de suas ações?"** ** _Você vai tentar impedir que o assassino do meu irmão obtenha seu bem merecido Beijo, velho intrometido?_** **Pelo que Amélia ouviu, Dumbledore tinha ficado mais esperto no final da guerra, principalmente devido à irritação inesperada de Olho-Tonto; mas recaíra em suas misericórdias tolas no momento em que o corpo de Voldemort foi encontrado.**

 **Uma dúzia de pequenos pontos de branco e prata, reflexos dos animais brilhantes, brilharam nos óculos de meia lua do velho feiticeiro enquanto falava. "Ainda menos do que você, gostaria eu de ver Bellatrix Black escapar", disse o velho mago. "Ela _não_** ** _deve_** **deixar esta prisão viva, Amélia".**

 **Antes que Amélia pudesse falar novamente, mesmo para expressar sua gratificação surpreendente, o velho mago gesticulou com sua longa varinha preta e uma fênix de prata ardente surgiu, mais brilhante do que todos os outros Patronos juntos. Era a primeira vez que ela viu aquele feitiço lançado sem palavras. "Peça a todos os Aurores para cancelar seus encantos de Patronus por dez segundos", disse o velho assistente. "O que a escuridão não consegue encontrar, a luz pode".**

 **Amélia passou a ordem para o oficial de comunicações, que notificaria todos os Aurores através de seus espelhos, comandando a vontade de Dumbledore.**

 **Isso demorou alguns minutos, e tornou-se um período de horrível silêncio, nenhum dos aurores ousou falar, enquanto Amélia tentava pesar seus próprios pensamentos.** ** _Ela não deve deixar esta prisão viva ..._** **Albus Dumbledore não se transformaria em Bartemius Crouch sem uma razão forte. Se ele quisesse dizer-lhe o** ** _porquê_** **, ele já teria; mas certamente não era um sinal positivo.**

 **Ainda assim, era bom saber que eles poderiam trabalhar juntos nessa.**

 **"Agora", disse um coro de espelhos, e todos os encantos de Patronus piscaram, exceto aquela fênix de prata ardente.**

 **"Existe outro Patrono ainda presente?" O velho mago disse claramente à criatura brilhante.**

 **A criatura brilhante mergulhou a cabeça em um aceno de confirmação.**

 **"Você pode encontrá-lo?"**

 **A cabeça de prata assentiu de novo.**

 **"Você vai se lembrar dele caso parta e volte?"**

 **Um último aceno de cabeça da fênix ardente.**

 **"Está pronto", disse Dumbledore.**

 **"Pronto", disse todos os espelhos um momento depois, e Amélia levantou sua varinha e começou a reformular seu próprio Patronus. (Embora tenha exigido alguma concentração extra, com aquele sorriso lobo no rosto, para pensar na primeira vez que Susan tinha beijado sua bochecha, em vez de se debruçar sobre o destino iminente de Bellatrix Black. Esse outro Beijo era um pensamento feliz, de fato, mas não é o tipo certo para o encanto Patronus.)**

 **Eles nem chegaram ao final desse corredor antes que Patronus de Harry levantasse a mão, educadamente, como em uma sala de aula.**

 **Harry pensou rapidamente. A questão era como - não, isso também era óbvio.**

 **"Parece", Harry disse com uma voz fria e divertida, "que alguém instruiu este Patrono a falar sua mensagem apenas para mim". Ele riu. "Bem, então. Perdoe-me, querida Bella.** ** _Quietus_** **"** ** _._**

 **Ao mesmo tempo, o humanoide prateado disse na voz de Harry: "Há outro Patrono que procura este Patrono".**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **" disse Harry. E então, sem pausar para pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, "Você pode bloqueá-lo? Impedi-lo de encontrar você?"**

 **O humanoide de prata sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **Amélia e os outros Aurores mal terminaram de reformar seus encantos Patronus, quando -**

 **A fênix ardente de prata disparou, e a verdadeira fênix vermelho-dourada a seguiu, e o velho mago caminhou calmamente atrás de ambas com sua longa varinha erguida.**

 **Os escudos ao redor do perímetro se abriram para o velho mago como água e fecharam-se atrás dele sem nenhuma ondulação.**

 **"** ** _Albus!_** **", Gritou Amélia. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"**

 **Mas ela já sabia.**

 **"Não me siga", disse a voz do velho mago severamente. "Eu posso me proteger, não posso proteger os outros".**

 **A maldição que Amélia gritou para ele fez seus próprios Aurores se encolherem.**

 ** _Isso não é justo, não é justo, não é justo!_** ** _Há um limite para quantas restrições você pode adicionar a um problema antes que ele seja realmente impossível!_**

 **Harry bloqueou os pensamentos inúteis, ignorou o cansaço que estava sentindo e forçou sua mente a enfrentar os novos requisitos, ele teve que pensar** ** _rápido,_** **usar a adrenalina para seguir as cadeias da lógica rapidamente e sem hesitação, em vez de desperdiçá-la no desespero.**

 **Para que a missão seja bem-sucedida:**

 **(1) Harry teria que dissipar seu Patrono.**

 **(2) Bellatrix precisaria ser escondida dos Dementadores depois que o Patrono fosse dissipado.**

 **(3) Harry precisava resistir ao dreno dos Dementadores depois que seu Patrono fosse dissipado.**

 **...**

 ** _Se eu resolver este,_** **disse o cérebro de Harry,** ** _eu quero um biscoito depois, e se você forçar um problema mais difícil do que esse, quero dizer mesmo um pouco mais difícil, eu estou saindo do seu crânio e dirigindo-me para o Taiti._**

 **Harry e seu cérebro consideraram o problema.**

 **Azkaban tinha sido invencível durante séculos, dependendo da impossibilidade de evadir o olhar dos dementadores. Então, se Harry fosse encontrasse** ** _outra_** **maneira de esconder Bellatrix dos Dementadores, isso dependeria de seu conhecimento científico ou de sua percepção de que os Dementadores eram a Morte.**

 **O cérebro de Harry sugeriu que uma maneira óbvia de impedir que os dementadores vissem Bellatrix era fazê-la parar de existir, ou seja, matá-la.**

 **Harry felicitou seu cérebro por pensar fora da caixa e disse para continuar a procurar.**

 ** _Mate-a e depois traga-a de volta,_** **veio a próxima sugestão.** ** _Use Frigideiro para esfriar Bellatrix até o ponto em que a atividade do cérebro pare, depois aqueça-a usando Thermos, assim como pessoas que caem em água muito fria podem ser revividas com sucesso meia hora depois sem danos cerebrais visíveis._**

 **Harry considerou isso. Bellatrix pode não sobreviver em seu estado debilitado.** ** _E_** **isso pode não impedir a morte de vê-la.** ** _E_** **ele teria dificuldade em levar uma inconsciente Bellatrix congelada muito longe.** ** _E_** **Harry não conseguiu se lembrar da pesquisa sobre a qual a temperatura corporal exata era supostamente não fatal, mas temporariamente interrompendo o cérebro.**

 **Era outra boa idéia de fora da caixa, mas Harry pediu a seu cérebro para continuar pensando ...**

 ** _... maneiras de se esconder da morte ..._**

 **Uma careta se moveu sobre o rosto de Harry. Ele ouviu algo sobre isso, em algum lugar.**

 ** _Um dos requisitos para se tornar um feiticeiro poderoso é uma excelente memória,_** **afirmou o professor Quirrell.** ** _A chave para um enigma é muitas vezes algo que você leu há vinte anos atrás em um pergaminho antigo, ou um anel peculiar que você viu no dedo de um homem que você conheceu apenas uma vez ..._**

 **Harry concentrou-se o mais poderosamente que podia, mas não conseguiu lembrar, estava na ponta da língua, mas não conseguia lembrar; então ele falou a seu subconsciente para continuar tentando lembrá-lo e reorientou sua atenção na outra metade do problema.**

 ** _Como posso proteger-me dos dementadores sem um encanto Patronus?_**

 **O Diretor estava repetidamente exposto a um Dementador a poucos passos de distância, repetidamente durante um dia inteiro, e tinha saído dele, ficando simplesmente cansado. Como o Diretor fez isso? Harry poderia fazer isso também?**

 **Poderia ser apenas algo genético aleatório, caso em que Harry estava ferrado. Mas assumindo que o problema** ** _era_** **selecionável ...**

 **Então a resposta óbvia foi que Dumbledore não tinha medo da morte.**

 **Dumbledore** ** _realmente_** **não tinha medo da morte. Dumbledore com sinceridade, realmente acreditava que a morte era a próxima grande aventura. Acreditava em seu núcleo, não apenas como palavras convenientes usadas para suprimir a dissonância cognitiva, e não apenas fingindo ser sábias. Dumbledore decidiu que a morte era a ordem natural e normativa, e qualquer que fosse o menor medo persistente ainda nele, demorou um longo período de tempo e exposições repetidas para o Dementador drená-lo através dessa pequena falha.**

 **Essa avenida estava fechada para Harry.**

 **E então, Harry pensou no lado oposto, a pergunta inversa óbvia:**

 ** _Por que eu sou muito mais vulnerável do que a média?_** ** _Outros estudantes não caíram quando enfrentaram o dementador._**

 **Harry queria destruir a Morte, acabar com ela isso se pudesse. Ele queria viver para sempre, se pudesse; Ele tinha esperança, o pensamento da Morte não lhe dava sentimento de desespero ou inevitabilidade. Ele não estava cego à sua própria vida; De fato, ele se esforçou para** ** _não_** **queimar toda a vida na necessidade de proteger os outros da morte. Por que as sombras da morte têm esse poder sobre Harry? Ele não pensava que tinha tanto medo.**

 **Harry, o tempo todo, que estava racionalizando? Era ele que estava secretamente com tanto medo da morte que estava torcendo seus próprios pensamentos, como Harry acusou Dumbledore?**

 **Harry considerou isso, impedindo-se de se afastar. Sentia-se desconfortável, mas ...**

 **Mas...**

 **Mas os pensamentos desconfortáveis nem sempre eram** ** _verdadeiros_** **, e esse não soava bem. Como se houvesse um grão de verdade, mas ela não estava escondida** ** _onde_** **a hipótese dizia que estava -**

 **E foi quando Harry percebeu.**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _Oh, eu entendo agora._**

 ** _Aquele que tem medo, é ..._**

 **Harry perguntou ao seu lado negro o que pensava da morte.**

 **E o Patrono de Harry vacilou, escureceu, quase saiu no instante, por aquele terror desesperado, soluçando e gritando, um medo indescritível que faria qualquer coisa para não morrer, lançar tudo para não morrer, que não podia pensar direito ou sentir-se bem na presença desse horror absoluto, que não podia olhar para o abismo da inexistência mais do que poderia ter encarado diretamente o Sol, uma cegueira aterrorizante que só queria encontrar um canto escuro para se esconder e não precisar pensar mais -**

 **A figura de prata escureceu até a luz da lua, cintilava como uma vela com falha -**

 ** _Está tudo bem,_** **pensou Harry,** ** _está tudo bem._**

 **Visualizando-se encadernando seu lado escuro como uma criança amedrontada em seus braços.**

 ** _É certo e apropriado estar horrorizado, porque a morte é horrível._** ** _Você não precisa esconder seu horror, você não precisa ter vergonha disso, você pode usá-lo como um emblema de honra, abertamente no Sol._**

 **Era estranho sentir-se dividido em dois desse jeito, o rastro de seus pensamentos que dão o conforto, o rastro de seus pensamentos que seguiram a incompreensão de seu lado negro com a alienação dos pensamentos comuns de Harry; de todas as coisas que seu lado sombrio associou ao seu próprio medo da morte, a única coisa que nunca esperara ou imaginou que poderia encontrar, era aceitação, louvor e ajuda ...**

 ** _Você não precisa lutar sozinho,_** **Harry disse em silêncio para o lado escuro.** ** _O resto de mim irá apoiá-lo nisso._** ** _Não me deixarei morrer, e também não deixarei meus amigos morrerem._** ** _Nem você / eu, nem Hermione, nem a Mãe, nem o Pai, nem Neville, nem Draco ou qualquer um, essa é a vontade de proteger ..._** **Visualizando asas de luz solar, como as asas do Patrono que ele se espalhou, para abrigar com elas a criança assustada.**

 **O Patrono iluminou-se novamente, o mundo girou em torno de Harry ou era sua própria mente que estava girando?**

 ** _Pegue minha mão,_** **Harry pensou e visualizou,** ** _venha comigo e vamos fazer isso juntos ..._**

 **Havia uma sacudida na mente de Harry, como se seu cérebro tivesse dado um passo à esquerda ou o universo tivesse dado um passo à direita.**

 **E em um corredor brilhantemente iluminado em Azkaban, as luzes de gás fracas foram suprimidas pela luz firme e inabalável de um Patrono em forma de humano e um menino invisível estava com um estranho sorriso pequeno no rosto, tremendo apenas um pouco.**

 **Harry sabia, de alguma forma, que ele tinha acabado de fazer algo significativo, algo que ia além de apenas fortalecer sua resistência aos dementadores.**

 **E mais do que isso, ele se** ** _lembrou_** **. Pensar na morte como uma figura antropomórfica tinha feito o truque, ironicamente. Agora Harry podia se lembrar daquilo que era conhecido por esconder alguém dos olhos da própria Morte ...**

 **Em um corredor de Azkaban, as pernas estridentes de um mago deram uma parada abrupta; Pois a coisa de prata brilhante que era seu guia, tinha parado no ar, agitando suas asas em pânico. A fênix branca brilhante ergueu a cabeça, olhando para trás e para frente como se estivesse confusa; e então se virou para seu mestre e sacudiu a cabeça em desculpas.**

 **Sem outra palavra, o velho feiticeiro se virou e voltou pelo caminho que ele veio.**

 **Harry ficou ereto, sentindo o medo se lavar sobre ele e ao seu redor. Uma pequena parte dele poderia ter sido corroída um pouco pelas ondas de vazio que rompiam continuamente sobre sua pedra imóvel, mas seus membros não estavam com frio, e sua magia estava com ele. Com o tempo, essas ondas podem corroê-lo e consumi-lo, esgueirando-se por qualquer parte minúscula dele ainda encolhida ante a Morte em vez de usar seu medo para se energizar para a batalha. Mas essa ruína levaria tempo, com as sombras da morte longe e desconhecendo dele. A falha, a fenda, a linha de falha que estava nele fora reparada e as estrelas brilhavam intensamente em sua mente, vastas e sem medo, e brilhantes no meio do frio e da escuridão.**

 **Para os olhos de outra pessoa, pareceria que o menino estava sozinho no corredor de metal mal iluminado, portando aquele sorriso estranho.**

 **Pois Bellatrix Black e a cobra envolta em seus ombros estava escondida pela Capa da Invisibilidade, uma das três Relíquias da Morte e com a fama de esconder o próprio portador do olhar da própria Morte. O enigma cuja resposta havia sido perdida e que Harry havia encontrado de novo.**

 **E Harry sabia, agora, que a dissimulação da Capa era mais do que a mera transparência da Desilusão, que a Capa o mantinha** ** _escondido_** **e não apenas invisível, tão impensável quanto um Testrálho ao desconhecedor. E Harry também sabia que era sangue de Testrálho que foi usado para pintar o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte no interior da Capa, concedendo a Capa aquela parte do poder da Morte, permitindo que a Capa confronte os Dementadores em seu próprio nível e os bloqueie. Sentia-se como adivinhar, e ainda assim um palpite certeiro, o conhecimento que lhe veio no instante de resolver o enigma.**

 **Bellatrix ainda estava transparente dentro da Capa, mas para Harry ela não estava mais escondida, ele sabia que ela estava lá, tão óbvio para ele como um Testrálho. Pois Harry apenas havia emprestado a sua Capa, não lhe dado; e ele tinha compreendido e dominado a Relíquia da Morte que tinha sido transmitida através da linhagem dos Potter.**

 **Harry olhou diretamente para a mulher invisível e disse: "Os Dementadores podem chegar até você, Bella?"**

 **"Não", disse a mulher com uma voz suave e fascinante. Então, "Mas meu Senhor ...** ** _você_** **..."**

 **"Se você disser qualquer coisa tola, isso vai me irritar", disse Harry friamente. "Ou você tem a impressão de que me sacrificaria por você?"**

 **"Não, meu senhor", o servo do Senhor das Trevas respondeu, parecendo intrigado e talvez impressionado.**

 **"Siga", falou o sussurro frio de Harry.**

 **E eles continuaram sua jornada para baixo, enquanto o Senhor das Trevas alcançou a bolsa, pegou um biscoito e comeu. Se Bellatrix tivesse perguntado, Harry teria afirmado que era pelo chocolate, mas ela não perguntou.**

 **O velho mago voltou para o meio dos aurores, as fênix de prata e vermelho-dourado o seguiam atrás.**

 **"** ** _Você -_** **" Amélia começou a berrar.**

 **"Eles descartaram o Patrono", disse Dumbledore. O velho feiticeiro não pareceu levantar a voz, mas suas palavras calmas, de alguma maneira, superaram as de Amélia. "Eu não posso encontrá-los agora".**

 **Amélia cerrou os dentes e colocou uma série de observações mordazes em espera, e dirigiu-se ao oficial de comunicações. "Diga à sala de comando para perguntar** ** _novamente_** **aos dementadores se eles podem sentir Bellatrix Black".**

 **O especialista em comunicações falou em seu espelho por um momento, e alguns segundos depois, olhou para cima, surpreso. "Não -"**

 **Amélia já estava amaldiçoando violentamente em sua mente.**

 **"- mas eles podem ver alguém nos níveis mais baixos que não é um prisioneiro".**

 **"Bom!" disse Amélia. "Diga ao Dementador que uma dúzia deles estão autorizados a entrar em Azkaban e apreender quem quer que seja e qualquer um na sua companhia! E se eles virem Bellatrix Black, eles devem beijá-la imediatamente!"**

 **Amélia virou-se e olhou para Dumbledore, então, desafiando-o a discutir; Mas o velho mago apenas olhou para ela com tristeza e manteve o silêncio.**

 **Auror McCusker terminou de falar com o cadáver que flutuava fora da janela, transmitindo as ordens da diretora.**

 **O cadáver deu-lhe um sorriso mortal que quase desatou seus membros, e então flutuou para baixo.**

 **Logo depois, uma dúzia de dementadores surgiram de onde eles se encontravam no poço central de Azkaban e dirigiram-se para fora, em direção às paredes da vasta estrutura metálica que se elevava acima deles.**

 **Entrando em buracos na base de Azkaban, a mais escura de todas as criaturas começou sua marcha de horror.**


	57. Capítulo 56: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 56: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 7**

 **"Cognição Restrita"**

 **Harry** ** _esperava_** **que ele tivesse acabado de conseguir a fusão com seu misterioso lado negro e fosse capaz de aproveitar todos os seus benefícios com nenhuma de suas desvantagens, chamar a clareza cristalina e vontade indomável sob demanda, sem precisar ficar com frio ou com raiva.**

 **Mais uma vez, ele superestimou quanto progresso ele tinha feito.** ** _Algo_** **tinha acontecido, mas Harry ainda tinha um misterioso lado negro, ainda estava separado dele e seu eu comum ainda era domável. E apesar do trabalho de conserto que fizera com o medo da morte do seu lado sombrio, ele não se atreveu a ficar escuro enquanto não estava protegido em Azkaban, isso seria tentar muito a sorte.**

 **O que era uma pena, porque um pouco de capacidade indomável** ** _certamente viria a calhar agora._**

 **O que tornava mais difícil era que ele não podia cair contra uma parede, não podia romper em lágrimas, não podria nem suspirar. Sua querida Bella estava observando ele e esse não era o tipo de coisa que seu Lorde das Trevas faria.**

 **"Meu Senhor", disse Bellatrix. Sua voz baixa estava tensa. "Os Dementadores - eles estão vindo - eu posso senti-los, meu Senhor -"**

 **"Obrigado, Bella", disse uma voz seca, "eu já sei disso".**

 **Harry não podia sentir os buracos no mundo da mesma maneira que quando ele estava usando a Relíquias da Morte, mas ele podia sentir o puxão vazio aumentando em intensidade. No começo, ele confundira isso com o resultado da descida de uma escada, até que ele e Bellatrix terminaram de descer e a força aumentou. Então diminuiu, quando os Dementadores se afastaram ao longo da espiral, então aumentou à medida que entravam em outro lance de escadas ... Havia dementadores dentro do próprio Azkaban agora, e eles estavam vindo atrás dele. Claro que eles estavam. Harry poderia ser resistente agora, mas ele não estava** ** _oculto._**

 ** _Novo requisito,_** **Harry disse ao seu cérebro.** ** _Encontre uma maneira de derrotar os Dementadores que não necessite invocar o meu Patronus._** ** _Alternativamente, encontre outra forma de esconder alguém de Dementadores, além do Manto da Invisibilidade -_**

 ** _Eu desisto,_** **disse o cérebro dele.** ** _Encontre outra peça de substrato de computação para resolver seus problemas ridiculamente superconstruídos._**

 ** _Eu estou sério,_** **pensou Harry.**

 ** _Eu também,_** **disse o cérebro dele.** ** _Conjure seu encanto Patrono e espere os Aurores te encontrarem._** ** _Seja sensato._** ** _Acabou._**

 ** _Desistir..._**

 **O puxão do vazio parecia ficar mais forte, enquanto ele pensava; e Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo, concentrou-se mais intensamente nas estrelas, desviou sua mente do desespero -**

 ** _Você sabe,_** **observou o lado lógico dele,** ** _se você não tem permissão para pensar em_** **nenhum** ** _pensamento negativo, porque isso abrirá sua mente para os Dementadores,_** ** _o que_** **é** ** _um viés cognitivo também, como você saberia se realmente_** **fosse** ** _hora de desistir?_**

 **Um grito soluçante desesperado surgiu de baixo, palavras misturadas como "não" e "fora". Os prisioneiros sabiam, os prisioneiros podiam sentir.**

 **Os dementadores estavam chegando.**

 **"Meu Senhor, você - você não deveria arriscar a si mesmo por mim - pegue de volta a sua capa -"**

 **"Fique em silêncio, idiota", sussurrou uma voz irritada. "Quando eu decidir te sacrificar, eu te direi."**

 ** _Ela tem um ponto válido,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Você_** **não deve se** ** _arriscar por ela, não há como a vida dela ser tão valiosa quanto a sua._**

 **Por um instante Harry pensou em sacrificar Bellatrix para se salvar -**

 **E naquele momento, um pouco da fraca luz laranja de gás pareceu fugir do corredor, um toque de frio penetrou nas pontas dos dedos de Harry. E ele sabia, então, que pensar em deixar Bellatrix nas sombras da Morte o tornaria vulnerável mais uma vez. Mesmo no momento de tomar a decisão, ele poderia se tornar incapaz de conjurar o Patronus, pois ele teria desistido do pensamento que o salvara antes.**

 **Ocorreu a Harry que ele ainda poderia pegar o Manto de Bellatrix depois, mesmo que ele não pudesse conjurar o Patronus; e então ele teve que arrancar seus pensamentos para longe dessa opção, focar firmemente em sua decisão de** ** _não_** **fazê-lo, ou ele poderia ter acabado de cair onde estava. Pois o redemoinho de vazio que rodeava ao redor dele agora era mortalmente forte; havia gritos vindo de** ** _cima_** **, e os gritos abaixo pararam.**

 ** _Isso é ridículo,_** **disse seu lado lógico.** ** _Os agentes racionais não deveriam ter que aturar esse tipo de processo de raciocínio censurado, todos os teoremas assumem que a forma como você pensa não afeta a realidade, exceto suas ações reais, e é por isso que você está livre para escolher um algoritmo ideal sem se preocupar sobre como seus pensamentos interagem com os dementadores -_**

 **...**

 ** _Essa é uma ideia muito idiota,_** **disse Grifinória.** ** _Até eu acho que é uma ideia idiota e eu sou seu lado grifinório._** ** _Você não vai realmente só vai ficar lá e -_**

 **"Nós temos uma resposta!" gritou Ora, erguendo o espelho mágico como se estivesse em triunfo. "O Dementador do lado de fora da parede interna apontou para o nível sete, espiral C, é onde eles estão!"**

 **Seus aurores olhavam para ela com expectativa.**

 **"Não", Amelia disse em uma voz nivelada. "É onde** ** _um_** **deles está. Os Dementadores ainda não conseguem encontrar a Bellatrix Black. Não estamos correndo para lá e deixando-a passar na confusão, e não estamos dividindo nossas forças para sermos emboscados. Desde que nos movamos com cautela não podemos perder. Diga a Scrimgeour e Shacklebolt para continuar descendo nível por nível, o mesmo que antes -"**

 **O velho bruxo já estava caminhando para frente. Amélia nem se incomodou em xingá-lo, desta vez, pois mais uma vez seus escudos cuidadosamente construídos se separaram como água e ondularam suavemente em seu rastro.**

 **Harry esperou no começo do corredor, logo ao lado das escadas que levavam para cima. Belatriz e a cobra estavam atrás dele, escondidos pela Relíquias da Morte que Harry dominara; ele sabia, embora não conseguisse enxergar, que a feiticeira emaciada estava sentada na escada, caída para trás, já que Harry havia retirado seu feitiço para liberar sua mente e magia.**

 **Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos na extremidade do corredor, ao lado das escadas que levavam para baixo. Não em sua mente agora, mas na realidade verdadeira, a luz no corredor diminuíra, a temperatura caíra. O medo trovejou sobre ele e ao redor dele como um mar açoitado pelos ventos de um furacão, e o puxão do vazio tornou-se um uivo em direção a algum buraco negro que se aproximava.**

 **Subindo as escadas no final do corredor, flutuando suavemente através do ar agonizante, vieram os vazios, as ausências, as feridas do mundo.**

 **E Harry esperava que eles parassem.**

 **Com toda a vontade e foco que ele poderia reunir, Harry** ** _esperava que eles parassem._**

 **Antecipou sua parada.**

 **Acreditava que eles parariam.**

 **... essa era a ideia, de qualquer forma ...**

 **Harry desligou o perigoso pensamento perdido e** ** _esperou que os Dementadores parassem._** **Eles não tinham inteligência própria, eram apenas feridas no mundo, sua forma e estrutura eram emprestadas das expectativas dos outros. As pessoas podiam negociar com eles, oferecer-lhes vítimas em troca de cooperação, só porque** ** _acreditavam que os dementadores iriam negociar._** **Então, se Harry acreditasse com força que os vazios girariam e partiriam, eles se virariam e partiriam.**

 **Mas as feridas no mundo continuavam chegando, o medo rodopiante parecia uma coisa sólida agora, o vazio rasgando a matéria tanto quanto a mente, a substância e também o espírito, você podia ver o metal começando a manchar enquanto os buracos no mundo passavam.**

 **Um pequeno som veio de trás dele, de Bellatrix, mas ela não disse palavra, pois fora instruída a permanecer em silêncio.**

 ** _Não pense neles como criaturas, pense neles como objetos psicossensíveis, eles podem ser controlados se eu puder me controlar -_**

 **O problema era que ele** ** _não conseguia se_** **controlar tão facilmente, não conseguia acreditar que o azul era verde por um ato de vontade. Não foi possível reprimir todos aqueles pensamentos sobre como era irracional** ** _fazer-se_** **acreditar em algo. Como era** ** _impossível_** **enganar-se em acreditar em algo se** ** _soubesse_** **que era isso que você estava fazendo. Todo o treinamento que Harry havia dado a si mesmo contra o auto-engano estava se recusando a desligar,** ** _não importando o quão prejudicial fosse neste caso especial único -_**

 **As sombras da Morte atravessaram a metade do corredor, e Harry ergueu a mão, com os dedos estendidos, e disse com voz firme e confiante: "Pare".**

 **As sombras da morte pararam.**

 **Atrás de Harry, Bellatrix deu um suspiro estrangulado, como se estivesse sendo arrancado dela.**

 **Harry gesticulou para ela, o sinal que ele tinha preparado antecipadamente, o que significava,** ** _repita o que você ouviu os Dementadores dizerem._**

 **"Eles dizem", disse Bellatrix, sua voz tremia, "eles disseram: 'Belatriz Black nos foi prometida. Diga-nos onde ela se esconde e você será poupado'".**

 **"Bellatrix?" Harry disse, fazendo sua voz soar divertida. "Ela escapou há um tempo atrás."**

 **Um momento depois, Harry percebeu que deveria ter dito que Bellatrix estava entre os Aurores no nível mais alto, o que teria causado mais confusão -**

 **Não, era errado pensar nos Dementadores como enganáveis, eles eram apenas** ** _coisas,_** **eles eram controlados apenas pelas** ** _expectativas -_**

 **"Eles dizem", disse Bellatrix em uma voz rachada, "eles dizem que sabem que você está mentindo."**

 **Os vazios começaram a avançar novamente.**

 ** _Suas expectativas são mais sólidas do que as minhas;_** ** _ela está controlando-os, inconscientemente_**

 **"Não resista", disse Harry, apontando a varinha para trás.**

 **"Eu te amo, adeus, meu Senhor -"**

 **"** ** _Somnium_** **"**

 **Ajudara, por mais estranho que pareça, a ouvir aquelas palavras horríveis em particular, entendendo o erro de Bellatrix; Isso lembrou Harry porque ele estava lutando.**

 **"Pare", Harry disse novamente. Belatriz estava dormindo; agora apenas sua própria vontade, suas próprias expectativas, deveriam controlar aquelas esferas da aniquilação -**

 **Mas eles continuaram a deslizar para a frente, e Harry não conseguia parar de se preocupar que a experiência anterior tivesse prejudicado sua confiança, o que significava que ele** ** _não_** **seria capaz de detê-los, e como ele percebeu que estava pensando nisso, ele duvidou ainda mais. - ele precisava de mais tempo para se preparar, realmente deveria praticar o controle de apenas um dos Dementadores em uma jaula primeiro -**

 **Havia apenas um quarto do corredor entre Harry e as sombras da morte, os ventos vazios eram tão fortes que Harry podia sentir a erosão começando nas rachaduras de si mesmo.**

 **E Harry pensou que talvez ele estivesse errado, talvez os dementadores tivessem seus próprios desejos e capacidade de planejamento. Ou talvez eles fossem controlados por como** ** _todos_** **pensavam que eles trabalhavam, não apenas quem estava mais próximo deles. E em ambos os casos -**

 **Harry puxou sua varinha para a posição inicial do Feitiço Patrono e falou.**

 **"Um de vocês foi para Hogwarts e não voltou. Não existe mais; aquela morte está morta."**

 **Os Dementadores pararam, uma dúzia de feridas no mundo permaneceram imóveis, enquanto o vazio gritava ao redor deles como um vento mortal para lugar nenhum.**

 **"Vire-se e vá e não fale sobre isso para ninguém, pequenas sombras, ou eu vou destruir vocês também."**

 **Os dedos de Harry deslizaram para a posição inicial do Feitiço Patrono e se prepararam para lançá-lo; em sua mente, a Terra brilhava entre as estrelas, o lado do dia brilhante e azul com a luz do sol refletida, o lado da noite cintilando com a luz das cidades humanas. Harry não estava blefando, não estava tentando fazer nada complicado com seus pensamentos. As sombras da Morte avançariam e seriam aniquiladas, ou elas partiriam, ele estava igualmente pronto para ...**

 **E os vazios recuaram tão suavemente quanto vieram, os ventos do nada diminuindo a cada metro que eles percorreram, enquanto desciam as escadas e partiam.**

 **Se eles realmente tinham sua própria pseudo-inteligência, ou se Harry tinha finalmente conseguido** ** _esperar que_** **eles fossem ... isso, Harry não sabia.**

 **Mas eles foram embora.**

 **Harry levou um momento para se sentar ao lado da inconsciente Bellatrix nas escadas, e caiu onde ela estava caída, fechando os olhos por um momento, apenas um momento, ele com certeza não estava planejando dormir em Azkaban, mas ele precisava para aproveitar esse momento. Os aurores ainda estariam descendo as escadas devagar, Harry esperava, para que não doesse demorar apenas cinco minutos para descansar. Harry teve o cuidado de manter seus pensamentos positivos, alegres,** ** _meu, eu vou ter um bom descanso regenerativo aqui, e então eu vou me sentir melhor,_** **ao invés de, digamos,** ** _meu, eu vou entrar em colapso emocional e físico,_** **porque os dementadores ainda não tinham recuado muito longe.**

 ** _E a propósito,_** **Harry disse ao seu cérebro,** ** _você está demitido._**

 **"Eu o encontrei!" gritou a voz do velho mago.**

 ** _Quem?_** **Pensou Amelia, quando ela se virou para ver o retorno de Dumbledore, carregando em seus braços -**

 **\- a única visão, a única pessoa, ela nunca teria esperado contemplar -**

 **\- um homem de vestes vermelhas rasgadas, parecendo queimado como se tivesse travado uma pequena guerra, sangue seco em muitos cortes. Seus olhos estavam abertos e ele estava mastigando uma barra de chocolate, segurado em sua única mão viva.**

 **Bahry Uma-Mão estava** ** _vivo._**

 **Um grito de alegria subiu, seus Aurores abaixando suas varinhas, alguns deles já começando a se apressar para frente.**

 **"** ** _Fiquem de guarda!_** **" Berrou Amelia. "Verifiquem os dois para Polissuco - escaneie Bahry para pequenos Animagi ou armadilhas -"**

 **"** ** _Innervate. Wingardium Leviosa_** **"** ** _._**

 **Houve uma pausa. Harry sentiu, embora não conseguisse enxergar, que a mulher invisível estava se levantando e virando a cabeça para olhar em volta. "Eu estou viva...?"**

 **Harry ficou muito tentado a dizer não, apenas para ver o que ela faria disso. Em vez disso, ele sussurrou: "Não faça perguntas estúpidas".**

 **"O que aconteceu?" sussurrou Belatriz.**

 **E o Lorde das Trevas soltou uma gargalhada selvagem e disse: "Eu assustei os dementadores, minha querida Bella".**

 **Houve uma pausa. Harry desejou poder ver o rosto de Bellatrix; ele disse a coisa errada?**

 **Depois de um tempo, numa voz trêmula: "Pode ser, meu senhor, que em sua nova forma, você começou a se importar comigo -"**

 **"Não," Harry disse friamente, e se afastou dela (embora ele mantivesse sua varinha nela), e começou a andar. "E tome cuidado para que você não me ofenda novamente, ou eu vou te abandonar aqui, usável ou não. Agora siga, ou fique para trás; eu tenho trabalho a fazer."**

 **Harry se adiantou, sem ouvir os sons ofegantes que vinham de trás dele; Ele sabia que Bellatrix estava seguindo.**

 **... porque a última coisa que aquela mulher precisava, a última coisa que precisava para começar a pensar antes que a curandeira psiquiátrica começasse a tentar desprogramá-la, era acreditar que seu Lorde das Trevas poderia amá-la de volta.**

 **O velho bruxo alisou a barba prateada contemplando, olhando para onde Auror Bahry estava sendo levado para fora da sala por dois fortes Aurores.**

 **"Você entende isso, Amélia?"**

 **"Não", ela disse simplesmente. Ela suspeitava de alguma armadilha que ainda não tinham sido capazes de entender, e era por isso que Auror Bahry seria mantido fora da equipe principal e guardado.**

 **"Talvez", disse o velho bruxo após um longo tempo, "quem quer que seja deles que possa usar o feitiço Patrono, é mais do que um simples refém. Alguém que foi enganado, talvez por qualquer razão, eles deixaram seu Auror vivo; não sejamos os primeiros a usar maldições mortais, quando os encontrarmos ... "**

 **"Entendo", disse a velha bruxa em súbita percepção, "** ** _esse_** **era o plano deles. Não lhes custa nada Obliviá-lo e deixá-lo vivo, e** ** _nos_** **fazer hesitar -" Amélia assentiu decisivamente, e disse para seu povo: "Nós continuamos como antes. "**

 **O velho mago suspirou. "Alguma notícia dos dementadores?"**

 **"Se eu te disser", Amélia retrucou, "você vai fugir de novo?"**

 **"Não custa nada, Amélia", o velho bruxo disse baixinho, "e pode salvar um de seus próprios homens da briga."**

 ** _Não me custa nada além da minha chance de vingança_**

 **Mas isso não era nada comparado ao outro, o velho bruxo chato muitas vezes estava certo no final, era parte do que o deixava tão chato.**

 **"Os dementadores deixaram de responder a perguntas sobre a outra pessoa que disseram ter visto", disse Amélia, "e não dirão por quê nem por onde."**

 **Dumbledore se virou para a fênix de prata em seu ombro, cuja luz iluminou todo o corredor, e recebeu um silencioso aceno de cabeça em resposta. "Eu não posso detectá-los também", disse Dumbledore. Então ele deu de ombros. "Eu suponho que vou andar toda a espiral de cima para baixo e ver se alguma coisa aparece, devo?"**

 **Amélia teria ordenado que ele não fizesse isso, se ela achasse que isso teria feito a mais ínfima diferença.**

 **"Albus", disse Amélia enquanto o velho bruxo se virava para partir, "até você pode ser emboscado."**

 **"Bobagem, minha querida", o velho bruxo disse alegremente enquanto se afastava mais uma vez, acenando como se em advertência sua varinha de quinze polegadas de madeira cinza-escura não identificável, "eu sou invencível".**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **("Ele não disse isso" sussurrou o mais novo Auror presente, uma jovem ainda metida com o nome de Noelle Curry, para o membro sênior de seu trio, Auror Brooks.)**

 **("Ele pode falar isso", Isabel sussurrou de volta para ela, "ele é** ** _Dumbledore,_** **nem mesmo o destino o leva mais a sério").**

 **"E isso", disse Amélia pesadamente, para o benefício dos mais jovens Aurores, "é por que nunca o chamamos em nada, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário".**

 **Harry ficou muito quieto no banco duro que servia de cama para essa cela, um cobertor puxado sobre ele, permanecendo tão imóvel quanto podia enquanto esperava que o medo voltasse. Havia um Patronus se aproximando e um poderoso. Belatriz estava escondida por uma Relíquias da Morte, nenhum feitiço penetrava nisso fácil; mas Harry não sabia que outras artes os Aurores poderiam empregar para detectar a si mesmo, e não ousou revelar sua ignorância perguntando a ela. Então Harry estava deitado em uma cama dura, em uma cela com uma porta trancada, e a poderosa porta de metal trancada atrás dele, em escuridão absoluta, com um cobertor fino sobre ele, esperando que quem quer que fosse não aparecesse, ou não olhasse bem de perto se eles aparecessem.**

 **Esse não era um ponto que Harry pudesse afetar, realmente, essa parte de seu destino estava inteiramente nas mãos das Variáveis Ocultas. A maior parte de sua mente estava concentrada na Transfiguração em curso que ele estava realizando.**

 **Ouvindo no silêncio, Harry ouviu os passos rápidos se aproximarem; Eles pararam do lado de fora da porta e então ...**

 **\- continuou em frente.**

 **Logo o medo voltou.**

 **Harry não se permitiu notar seu próprio alívio, mais do que se permitiu notar o medo. Ele estava segurando em sua mente a forma de um dispositivo trouxa um pouco maior do que uma bateria de carro, e lentamente aplicando aquela Forma à substância de um cubo de gelo (que Harry congelou usando** ** _Frigideiro_** **na água de uma garrafa em sua bolsa). Você não deveria Transfigurar coisas para serem queimadas, mas entre a substância original sendo água, e o Feitiço da Cabeça da Bolha para proteger o suprimento de ar, Harry esperava que isso não fizesse com que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa ficasse doente.**

 **Agora era apenas uma questão de saber se haveria tempo suficiente antes que os Aurores fizessem uma verificação detalhada neste bloco de celas, para que Harry terminasse esta Transfiguração, e a Transfiguração parcial que ele faria depois disso -**

 **Quando o velho bruxo voltou com as mãos vazias, até Amélia começou a sentir uma pontada de preocupação. Ela e as outras duas equipes de Auror haviam trabalhado um terço das três espirais, em sincronia, para não permitir qualquer falha em sua cobertura que pudesse ser interrompida cortando o teto, e elas ainda não encontrariam nenhum sinal ...**

 **"Devo pedir-lhe para informar?" Amélia disse, mantendo a borda fora de sua voz.**

 **"Primeiro uma simples caminhada de cima para baixo", disse o velho mago. Ele estava franzindo a testa, franzindo o rosto ainda mais do que o habitual. "Eu examinei a cela de Bellatrix e encontrei uma boneca de morte deixada em seu lugar. Esta fuga foi feita para não ser notada, eu acho. Há algo escondido no canto debaixo de um pedaço de pano; eu deixei isso imperturbado para seus Aurores examinarem. Na viagem de volta, abri cada porta e olhei dentro das celas. Não vi nada desiludido, só os prisioneiros ...**

 **Eles foram interrompidos por um grito da fênix vermelho-dourada, e todos os seus aurores se encolheram. Condenação estava nele, e uma demanda urgente que quase forçou Amélia a sair correndo para aquele corredor na hora.**

 **"- em condições bastante angustiantes" Dumbledore disse baixinho. Por um momento, os olhos azuis estavam muito frios sob os óculos de meia-lua. "Algum de vocês vai falar comigo sobre as consequências de suas ações?"**

 **"** ** _Eu_** **não -" Amélia começou.**

 **"Eu sei", disse o velho mago. "Minhas desculpas, Amélia." Ele suspirou. "Alguns dos prisioneiros mais recentes tinham restos de sua magia quando olhei para eles, mas eu não senti nenhum poder não consumido; os mais fortes tinham tanta magia quanto uma criança do primeiro ano. Eu ouvi Fawkes gritando em aflição muitas vezes, mas nunca em desafio. Parece que você terá que continuar sua busca; eles podem se esconder bem o suficiente para escapar do meu simples olhar. "**

 **Quando Harry terminou sua primeira Transfiguração, sentou-se, puxou o cobertor que o cobria, lançou um rápido** ** _Lumos,_** **olhou para o relógio e ficou chocado ao ver que quase uma hora e trinta minutos se passaram. Quanto desse tempo se passou desde que alguém abriu a porta e depois a fechou novamente - Harry não estava olhando naquela direção, é claro - isso, Harry não conseguia adivinhar.**

 **"Meu Senhor...?" sussurrou a voz de Bellatrix, suave e muito hesitante.**

 **"Você pode falar agora", disse Harry. Ele disse a ela para ficar em silêncio enquanto ele trabalhava.**

 **"Esse foi Dumbledore que olhou para nós."**

 **Pausa.**

 **"Interessante", Harry disse de forma neutra. Ele estava feliz por não ter percebido isso na época. Isso soava como** ** _escapar por um triz_** **.**

 **Harry disse uma palavra para sua bolsa, e começou a desenhar o dispositivo mágico que ele acasalaria com o produto do trabalho de sua hora. Então, quando isso foi revelado, outra palavra produziu um tubo de cola de força industrial; antes de usá-lo, Harry lançou o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha em si mesmo e em Belatriz, e Bellatrix lançou o mesmo Feitiço na cobra, de modo que a fumaça da cola na cela fechada não os prejudicasse.**

 **Quando a cola começou a se fixar, ligando a tecnologia à magia, Harry a deitou na cama e se sentou no chão, descansando sua magia e vontade por um momento antes de começar a próxima Transfiguração.**

 **"Meu Senhor ..." Bellatrix disse hesitante.**

 **"Sim?" disse a voz seca.**

 **"O que é esse dispositivo que você fez?"**

 **Harry pensou rapidamente. Parecia uma boa oportunidade para verificar seus planos com ela, sob o pretexto de liderar perguntas.**

 **"Considere, minha querida Bella", disse Harry suavemente. "Quão difícil é para um bruxo poderoso cortar as muralhas de Azkaban?"**

 **Houve uma pausa, e então a voz de Bellatrix veio, lenta e intrigada, "Não é difícil, meu senhor ...?"**

 **"De fato", disse a voz seca e alta do mestre de Bella. "Suponha que alguém fizesse isso, e voasse através do buraco em um cabo de vassoura, e voasse para cima e para longe. Resgatar um prisioneiro de Azkaban pareceria fácil então, não seria?"**

 **"Mas meu Senhor ..." disse Bella. "Os aurores teriam - eles têm suas próprias vassouras, meu senhor, velozes -"**

 **Harry ouviu, era como ele pensara. O Lorde das Trevas respondeu, novamente em tom de suave investigação socrática, e Bellatrix fez outra pergunta, que Harry não esperava, mas a própria pergunta de Harry mostrou que isso não deveria importar no final. E em resposta à última pergunta de Bellatrix, o Lorde das Trevas apenas sorriu e disse que era hora de retomar seu trabalho.**

 **E então Harry se levantou do chão, foi para o extremo das celas e tocou sua varinha na superfície dura da parede - a parede de Azkaban, o metal sólido que os separava da exposição direta à Alcova dos Dementadores.**

 **E Harry começou uma Transfiguração parcial.**

 **Esse feitiço iria mais rápido, Harry esperava. Ele passou horas e horas praticando a magia única, o que tornava rotineiro, não muito mais difícil para ele do que a Transfiguração comum. A forma que ele estava mudando não tinha tanto volume total, a forma Transfigurada podia ser alta, larga e comprida, mas era muito fina. Meio milímetro, Harry pensou, seria o suficiente, considerando a suavidade perfeita ...**

 **No longo banco que servia de leito de prisão, onde Harry havia pousado o dispositivo tecnológico Transfigurado e o item mágico acasalado para a cola secar, minúsculas letras em fonte dourada brilhavam no artefato trouxa. Harry não tinha realmente** ** _planejado_** **que elas estivessem lá, mas elas continuaram correndo no fundo de sua mente, e assim pareciam ter se tornado parte da forma Transfigurada.**

 **Havia muitas coisas diferentes que Harry poderia ter dito antes de usar esse triunfo específico da ingenuidade tecnológica. Qualquer número de coisas que seriam, em um sentido ou outro, apropriado. Ou pelo menos as coisas que Harry** ** _poderia_** **ter dito,** ** _teria_** **dito, se Bellatrix não estivesse lá.**

 **Mas havia apenas uma coisa a dizer, que Harry só teria a chance de dizer apenas uma vez, e provavelmente nunca teria uma chance melhor de dizê-lo nunca mais. (Ou** ** _pensar,_** **de qualquer forma, se ele não pudesse dizer em voz alta.) Ele não tinha visto o filme de verdade, mas ele tinha visto uma prévia, e por alguma razão a frase tinha ficado em sua mente.**

 **As minúsculas letras douradas sobre o dispositivo trouxa diziam:**

 ** _Muito bem, seus loucos primitivos!_** ** _Prestem atenção!_**


	58. Capítulo 57: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 57: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 8**

 **"Cognição Restrita, Parte 2"**

 **Na escuridão absoluta, um menino estava segurando sua varinha contra a sólida parede de metal de Azkaban, experimentando uma magia que apenas três outras pessoas no mundo teriam acreditado ser possível, e que ninguém a não ser ele poderia exercer.**

 **É claro, um bruxo poderoso poderia cortar a parede em segundos com apenas um gesto e uma palavra.**

 **Para um adulto normal, isso teria sido uma questão de alguns minutos de trabalho e, depois disso, eles teriam ficado sem fôlego.**

 **Mas, para alcançar o mesmo objetivo como um aluno do primeiro ano em Hogwarts, você precisava ser** ** _eficiente._**

 **Felizmente - bem,** ** _felizmente_** **, a sorte não tinha nada a ver com isso -** ** _conscienciosamente_** **, Harry havia praticado a Transfiguração por uma hora extra todos os dias, a ponto de estar à frente de Hermione nessa disciplina; Praticara Transfiguração parcial até o ponto em que seus pensamentos haviam começado a considerar o verdadeiro universo como mundano, exigindo apenas um pouco mais de esforço para manter sua natureza quântica atemporal em mente, mesmo mantendo uma firme separação mental entre o conceito de Forma e o conceito de substância.**

 **E o** ** _problema_** **com essa arte se tornar tão rotineiro ...**

 **... era que Harry podia pensar em outras coisas enquanto estava fazendo isso.**

 **De alguma forma, seus pensamentos conseguiram não ir lá, para não confrontar o óbvio, até que ele foi confrontado com a perspectiva de** ** _realmente fazer isso em apenas alguns minutos_** **.**

 **O que Harry estava prestes a fazer ...**

 **... era perigoso.**

 **Realmente perigoso.**

 **Perigoso do tipo alguém pode, de verdade, genuinamente ser morto.**

 **Encarar doze dementadores sem um feitiço patrono tinha sido** ** _assustador,_** **mas meramente assustador. Harry poderia ter lançado o Feitiço Patrono,** ** _teria_** **lançado assim que ele pensasse que estava em perigo de não poder fazê-lo, assim que ele sentisse sua resistência começando a falhar. E mesmo que isso não funcionasse ... mesmo assim, a menos que os Dementadores tivessem sido instruídos a beijar qualquer um que encontrassem, o fracasso não deveria ter sido** ** _fatal._**

 **Isso era diferente.**

 **O dispositivo trouxa transfigurado poderia explodir e matá-los.**

 **A interface entre a tecnologia e a magia pode falhar de várias maneiras e matá-los.**

 **Os aurores podiam dar um tiro de sorte.**

 **Era bem ...**

 ** _Seriamente_** **perigoso.**

 **Harry tinha pego sua mente tentando argumentar em acreditar que era seguro.**

 **E com certeza a coisa toda** ** _poderia_** **funcionar, mas ...**

 **Mas mesmo deixando de lado que os racionalistas não tinham permissão para argumentar de maneira a se forçar a acreditar em algo, Harry sabia que não poderia ter se convencido a estimar menos de 20% de probabilidade de morrer.**

 ** _Perca,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.**

 ** _Perca_** **, disse a voz do professor Quirrell em sua mente.**

 ** _Perca,_** **disse seu modelo mental de Hermione e da professora McGonagall e do professor Flitwick e Neville Longbottom e, bem, basicamente todo mundo que Harry conhecia, exceto Fred e Jorge, que teriam feito em um segundo.**

 **Ele deveria ir encontrar Dumbledore e se entregar. Ele deveria, ele realmente deveria, era a única coisa** ** _sensata_** **a se fazer neste momento.**

 **E se tivesse sido apenas Harry na missão, apenas sua própria vida que estava em jogo, ele teria; ele certamente teria.**

 **A parte que estava quase fazendo com que ele perdesse a concentração na Transfiguração parcial que ele estava executando, a parte que estava ameaçando abri-lo aos Dementadores ...**

 **... era o professor Quirrell, ainda inconsciente, ainda uma cobra.**

 **Se o professor Quirrell fosse a Azkaban por sua parte na fuga, ele morreria. Ele provavelmente não duraria nem uma semana. Ele estava tão frágil.**

 **Era simples assim.**

 **Se Harry** ** _perdesse_** **aqui ...**

 **Ele perdia o professor Quirrell.**

 ** _Mesmo que ele seja malvado,_** **disse a parte Lufa-Lufa dele em voz baixa.** ** _Mesmo assim?_**

 **Não foi uma decisão que Harry fez de qualquer maneira consciente. Ele simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Perder era para pontos da casa, não** ** _pessoas._**

 ** _Se você acha que sua própria vida é valiosa o suficiente para não estar disposta a assumir oitenta por cento de probabilidade de morrer para proteger todos os prisioneiros em Azkaban,_** **observou seu lado sonserino,** ** _não há como justificar um risco de vinte por cento a sua vida para salvar Bellatrix e o professor Quirrell._** ** _A matemática não soma, você não pode atribuir utilitários consistentes aos resultados aqui._**

 **O lado lógico dele notou que Sonserina acabara de ganhar a discussão.**

 **Harry manteve a Forma em sua mente, continuou lançando o feitiço. Ele sempre poderia simplesmente abortar a missão quando estivesse** ** _acabado_** **com a Transfiguração, ele não queria perder o esforço que já havia investido.**

 **E então Harry pensou em outra coisa que de repente tornava muito difícil manter a magia, muito difícil manter sua resistência aos Dementadores.**

 ** _E se a chave de portal não nos levar onde o professor Quirrell disse que iria?_**

 **Era óbvio, em retrospecto, no momento em que ele pensara sobre isso.**

 **Mesmo que a fuga planejada fosse completamente correta, mesmo que o dispositivo trouxa funcionasse e** ** _não_** **explodisse e** ** _não_** **interagisse mal com o item mágico acasalado, mesmo que os Aurores não tenham tido sorte, mesmo que Harry tenha conseguido ir longe o suficiente de Azkaban para usar a chave de portal ...**

 **... pode não haver um curador psiquiátrico no final.**

 **Isso era algo que Harry acreditava quando ele confiava no professor Quirrell, e ele tinha esquecido de reavalia-lo depois que o professor Quirrell não era mais confiável.**

 ** _Você não pode fazer isso,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _A essa altura, estamos falando mera estupidez._**

 **O frio parecia se espalhar pela sala, mas Harry mantinha a Transfiguração funcionando, mesmo quando sua resistência contra os Dementadores vacilou.**

 ** _Eu não posso perder o professor Quirrell._**

 ** _Ele tentou matar um policial,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Você já o perdeu naquele momento._** ** _Bellatrix é provavelmente o que todo mundo pensa que é._** ** _Apenas pegue sua capa de volta, encontre Dumbledore e diga que você foi enganado._**

 ** _Não,_** **pensou Harry desesperadamente,** ** _não sem falar com o professor Quirrell, pode haver uma explicação, eu não sei, talvez ele estivesse longe o suficiente do meu Patrono que os Dementadores chegaram até ele ... Eu não entendo, não faz sentido em hipótese alguma, porque ele faria isso ... eu não posso simplesmente ..._**

 **Harry desviou sua mente daquela cadeia de pensamento antes que ela quebrasse completamente sua resistência ao medo, porque ele não conseguia pensar em alimentar o Professor Quirrell para os dementadores enquanto permanecia resolvido contra a Morte, era uma impossibilidade cognitiva.**

 ** _Seu raciocínio está artificialmente comprometido,_** **observou a parte lógica dele com calma,** ** _encontre uma maneira de descompromete-lo._**

 ** _Tudo bem, vamos apenas gerar alternativas,_** **pensou Harry.** ** _Não escolher, não pesar, certamente não se comprometer ... basta pensar sobre o que mais eu poderia fazer além do plano original._**

 **E Harry continuou cortando o buraco na parede. Ele estava usando a Transfiguração parcial em uma fina camada cilíndrica de metal, com dois metros de diâmetro e meio milímetro de espessura, atravessando toda a parede. Ele estava Transfigurando a espessura de meio milímetro de metal em óleo de motor. O óleo de motor era um líquido e você não deveria transfigurar líquidos, porque eles poderiam evaporar, mas ele, Bellatrix e a cobra tinham Encantos de Cabeça de Bolha. E Harry lançaria Finite no óleo imediatamente depois, dissipando sua própria Transfiguração ...**

 **... assim que o pedaço de metal separado e lubrificado deslizasse para fora da parede e para o chão de sua cela, ele a inclinou para que a gravidade a puxasse, assim que a Transfiguração terminasse.**

 **Se Harry e Bellatrix** ** _não_** **saíssem em sua vassoura através do buraco resultante na parede ...**

 **O cérebro de Harry sugeriu que ele pudesse tentar Transfigurar uma cobertura de superfície sobre o buraco na parede, deixando um espaço para Belatriz e Professor Quirrell se esconderem, vestindo a Capa, enquanto Harry se entregaria. E o Professor Quirrell acabaria acordando, e ele e Bellatrix poderiam tentar descobrir como sair de Azkaban por conta própria.**

 **Era, antes de tudo, uma ideia estúpida, e segundo, ainda haveria um enorme pedaço de metal no chão da cela, que entregaria tudo.**

 **E então o cérebro de Harry viu o óbvio.**

 ** _Deixe Bellatrix e o Professor Quirrell usarem a rota de fuga que você inventou._** ** _Você fica para trás e se entrega._**

 **Bellatrix e o professor Quirrell eram aqueles cujas vidas estavam em jogo.**

 **Eles estavam ganhando, não perdendo, ao assumir o risco.**

 **E não havia razão, nenhuma razão sã, para Harry ir com eles.**

 **Uma calma veio sobre Harry enquanto ele pensava, o frio e a escuridão que estavam oscilando ao redor das franjas de sua mente recuaram. Sim, era isso, essa era a rota criativa fora da caixa, que era a terceira alternativa oculta. A falsidade do dilema era óbvia em retrospectiva. Se Harry se entregasse,** ** _não_** **precisaria entregar a Bellatrix e o professor Quirrell. Se Bellatrix e o Professor Quirrell** ** _fizessem_** **uma perigosa rota de fuga, Harry** ** _não_** **precisava ir com eles.**

 **Harry nem precisava encarar o constrangimento de admitir que tinha sido enganado, se ele pedisse a Bellatrix para remover a memória. Todos supunham que ele havia sido sequestrado, incluindo o próprio Harry. Evidentemente, não havia razão plausível para o Lorde das Trevas pedir a Bellatrix para fazer isso; mas Harry poderia simplesmente sorrir e dizer a Bellatrix que ela não podia saber, e seria isso ...**

 **Sua equipe de aurores havia verificado cerca de três quartos do espaço de Azkaban, assim como as outras duas equipes nas outras duas espirais. Amélia já estava se sentindo mais tensa, embora estivesse apostando nos criminosos que se escondiam no penúltimo andar, parte dela desejava que Dumbledore tivesse pensado em checar aquele andar específico com mais cuidado e parte dela estava feliz por ele não ter feito isso.**

 **E então houve um som distante, como um pequeno ruído de "tinido" vindo de longe. Como um som muito alto vindo do penúltimo andar, digamos.**

 **Amélia olhou para Dumbledore antes de perceber, antes que ela conseguisse se conter.**

 **O velho mago encolheu os ombros, deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, disse: "Já que você pediu, Amélia", e saiu novamente.**

 **"** ** _Finite Incantatem",_** **Harry disse ao óleo que cobria o pedaço gigante de metal no chão. Ele mal se ouviu falar, suas orelhas ainda estavam tocando do baque gigantesco do metal sólido escorregando para fora da parede e caindo. (Ele deveria ter colocado um Encanto Silenciador, em retrospecto, embora isso não teria impedido que o barulho se espalhasse pelo chão sólido de metal.) E então Harry disse de novo, "** ** _Finite Incantatem_** **" para o revestimento de óleo no buraco de dois metros na parede, espalhando o efeito amplamente; Era sua própria magia que Harry estava cancelando, o que fez o feitiço quase sem esforço. Harry estava se sentindo um pouco cansado agora, mas esse era o último uso de magia que ele precisaria. Ele nem** ** _precisava_** **fazer isso, na verdade, mas Harry não queria deixar o líquido Transfigurado por aí, e ele não queria trair o segredo da Transfiguração parcial também.**

 **Parecia muito ...** ** _convidativo,_** **aquele buraco de dois metros levando à liberdade.**

 **A luz vinda de fora ... não era exatamente o Sol brilhando em seu rosto, mas era mais brilhante do que qualquer coisa do interior de Azkaban.**

 **Harry** ** _ficou_** **tentado a ir, apenas pule na vassoura com Belatriz e a cobra. As chances eram de que eles saíssem em segurança. E se saíssem em segurança, e Harry fosse junto, então ele e o professor Quirrell poderiam voltar no tempo e parecer perfeitamente inocentes, tudo poderia voltar ao normal.**

 **Se Harry ficasse para trás e se entregasse ... então, mesmo que todos achassem que Harry tinha sido um refém, assumiu que Harry mentiu para o Patrono da Professora McGonagall por ter uma varinha apontada para ele... mesmo que o próprio Harry não sofresse consequências, bem ...**

 **Não era provável que o professor de defesa continuasse ensinando em Hogwarts.**

 **O professor Quirrell teria alcançado o fim predeterminado de sua carreira, em fevereiro do ano letivo.**

 **E sim, a professora McGonagall mataria Harry, e sim, seria lento e doloroso.**

 **Mas ficar para trás era a coisa sensata,** ** _sensata_** **e** ** _segura_** **a fazer, e Harry estava se sentindo mais relaxado do que arrependido.**

 **Harry se virou para Bellatrix; ele abriu a boca para instruí-la pela última vez -**

 **E houve um silvo, um assobio fraco, um assobio que soou lento e confuso, e o assobio disse:**

 ** _"O que foi ... aquele barulho?_** **"**

 **Através do corredor, o velho bruxo caminhou. Ele chegou a uma porta de metal e abriu-a, já sabendo de memória que as células internas estavam vazias.**

 **Sete poderosos e perspicazes encantamentos que o mago falou então, antes de seguir em frente; seria um esforço suficiente no total, com tão poucas células para verificar.**

 **"** ** _Professor_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou. Tantas emoções borbulhando nele, tudo de uma vez. Ele sabia, embora não pudesse ver, que a cobra verde ao redor dos ombros de Bellatrix levantou lentamente a cabeça para olhar em volta. "** ** _Você está ... bem, professor?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Professor?_** **", Veio o chiado fraco e confuso. "** ** _Onde é isso?"_**

 **"** ** _Prissão_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou, "a** ** _prissão com comedores de vida, nós esstávamos para ressuscitar uma mulher, você e eu. Você tentou desstruir o homem protetor, eu bloqueei sua maldição mortal, houve uma ressonância entre nóss ... você caiu inconssciente, eu tive que derrotar o homem protetor eu mesmo ... meu charme guardião foi dissipado, os comedores de vida poderiam dizer aos protetores que a mulher tinha escapado. Há alguém aqui que pode sentir meu charme guardião, provavelmente o diretor da escola, então tive que dissolver meu charme guardião, encontrar uma maneira diferente de esconder você e a mulher de comedores de vida sem o Encanto do guardião, aprender a proteger a mim mesmo sem o Encanto do guardião, afugentar os comedores de vida sem o feitiço do guardião, então inventar um novo plano para você e a mulher e, finalmente, cortar o buraco na grossa parede de metal da prissão mesmo que eu seja apenas um aluno de primeiro ano. Não há tempo para explicar, você deve ir agora. Se nunca nos encontrarmos novamente, professor, então eu fiquei feliz em conhecê-lo por um tempo, mesmo que você seja provavelmente mau._** ** _É muito bom ter a chance de dizer isso: Adeus._** **"**

 **E Harry pegou a vassoura e a presenteou para Bellatrix, dizendo simplesmente: "Vá em frente".**

 **Ele decidira guardar as memórias. Por um lado, elas eram importantes. Por outro lado, ele e o Professor de Defesa tinham começado a planejar isso há uma semana, e Harry não estava disposto a destruir toda a semana passada,** ** _ou_** **explicar a Bellatrix exatamente o que precisava ser Obliviado. Harry provavelmente poderia enganar o Veritaserum, e se Dumbledore insistisse que Harry largasse seus escudos de Oclumência para um exame mais profundo ... bem, Harry agiu heroicamente por toda parte.**

 **"** ** _Pare!_** **", Disse a cobra. Sua voz estava mais forte agora. "** ** _Pare, pare, pare! O que você quer dizer, adeus?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Plano de fuga é arrisscado_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Harry. "** ** _Minha vida não está em risco, apenas sua e dela. Eu estou ficando e me entregando -_** **"**

 **"** ** _Não!_** **", Disse a cobra. O chiado foi forte. "Não deve** ** _! Não é permitido!_** **"**

 **Belatriz montou a vassoura; Harry podia sentir (mas nunca ver) a cabeça dela se virando para olhar para ele, ela não disse palavra. Esperando por ele, talvez, ou simplesmente aguardando suas ordens.**

 **"** ** _Não maiss confio em você_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry disse simplesmente. "** ** _Não dessde que você tentou destuir o homem protetor._** **"**

 **E a serpente sibilou: "** ** _Eu não procurei destruir o homem protetor! Você é tolo, menino? Desstruir ele não faria sucesso, mau ou não!_** **"**

 **A Terra deixou de girar em seu eixo, parou em órbita ao redor do Sol.**

 **O assobio da cobra estava agora mais furioso do que qualquer coisa que Harry já ouvira do humano Professor Quirrell. "** ** _Desstruir ele? Se eu tivesse procurado dessstruir ele teria estado morto dentro de ssegundoss, menino tolo, ele não era nenhum desafio para mim! Eu procurava aplacar, dominar, forçar ele a derrubar escudoss da mente de súbito, precisava ler ele, saber quem esperou sua resposta, aprender detalhes para o feitiço de memória - "_**

 **"** ** _Você usou maldição de matar!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Sabia que ele se esquivaria!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Era a vida dele tão pequena? E se ele não se esquivasse?_** **"**

 ** _"_** ** _Teria tirado ele do caminho com minha própria magia, menino idiota!_** **"**

 **Novamente a pausa na rotação do planeta. Harry não tinha pensado nisso.**

 **"** ** _Conssspirador tolo sem asstúcia_** **" sibilou a cobra, com tanta raiva que os assobios pareciam se sobrepor e deslizar sobre a cauda um do outro, "** ** _idiota inteligente, astuto imbecil, idiota de um Ssonsserino destreinado, sua falta de confiança sem sentido arruinou ..."_**

 **"** ** _Essse não é um bom momento para discutir_** **"** ** _,_** **observou Harry suavemente. A onda de alívio tentando inundá-lo foi cancelada pelo aumento da tensão. "** ** _Desde que eu não posso ficar com raiva de você corretamente, sem me abrir para comedores de vida. Devemos nos apressar, alguém pode ter ouvido o barulho-"_**

 **"** ** _Explique o plano de fuga_** **"** ** _,_** **a cobra disse imperiosamente. "** ** _Rapidamente!_** **"**

 **Harry explicou. Ofidioglossia não tinha palavras para a tecnologia trouxa, mas Harry descreveu a função e o professor Quirrell pareceu entender.**

 **Houve alguns chiados curtos, o equivalente a um latido de riso surpreso e, em seguida, vários comandos. "** ** _Diga à mulher para olhar para longe, conjure feitiço de silêncio, chamar guardião encantado fora da porta. Transformarei eu mesmo, farei algumas melhorias na sua invenção, dará à mulher uma poção de emergência para que possa nos proteger, transformarei de volta antes de dissimular guardião. O plano será mais seguro, então_** **"** ** _._**

 **"** ** _E eu devo acreditar_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou,** ** _"que aquele curandeiro da mulher realmente espera por nós?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Usse ssensso, menino! Ssuponha eu sou mau. Para terminar usso de você aqui obviamente não é o que eu planejei. Missssão é alvo de oportunidade, inventado após ver seu charme guardião, todo o acontecido deveria ser despercebido, escondido quando deixado lugar-de-comer. Obviamente, você verá Pessoa fingindo ser curandeiro na chegada! Volte a lugar-de-comer depois, plano original segue sem perturbações!_** **"**

 **Harry olhou para a cobra invisível.**

 **Por um lado, dizer isso fez Harry se sentir um pouco idiota.**

 **E, por outro lado, não era exatamente reconfortante.**

 **"** ** _Então_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou, "** ** _qual é o seu plano para mim, precissamente?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Você disse ssem tempo_** **"** ** _,_** **veio o sibilo da cobra, "** ** _mas é um plano para você governar o país, obviamente, até mesmo o seu_** ** _amigo_** ** _jovem nobre compreendeu isso agora, pergunte no retorno se você quiser. Hora de voar, não falar._** **"**

 **O velho mago estendeu a mão para outra porta de metal, por trás da qual veio um murmúrio sem fim, "Não sou sério, não sou sério, não sou sério ..." A fênix vermelho-dourada no ombro dele estava já gritando com urgência, e o velho bruxo já estava estremecendo, quando -**

 **Outro grito atravessou o corredor, parecendo uma fênix, mas não o verdadeiro chamado da fênix.**

 **A cabeça do bruxo virou-se e olhou para a criatura prateada em seu outro ombro, enquanto garras efêmeras e sem substância lançavam no ar a entidade mágica.**

 **A falsa fênix voou pelo corredor.**

 **O velho bruxo correu atrás, com as pernas se agitando como um jovem de 60 anos.**

 **A verdadeira fênix gritou uma vez, duas vezes e uma terceira vez, pairando diante da porta de metal; e então, quando ficou claro que seu mestre não retornaria para todo o seu chamado, voou relutantemente atrás.**

 **O professor Quirrell tinha assumido sua verdadeira forma, desta vez - polissuco durava apenas uma hora sem re-aplicar - e embora o professor de defesa estivesse pálido, encostado nas barras de metal da cela mais próxima, sua magia era forte o suficiente para pegar sua varinha sem uma palavra, mesmo quando Bellatrix tirou a capa e a colocou obedientemente na mão de Harry. A sensação de desgraça estava se formando mais uma vez, embora não com força total, enquanto o poder do Professor de Defesa voltava, as pontas de sua vasta força colidindo com a aura infantil de Harry.**

 **Harry disse em voz alta a descrição de seu dispositivo trouxa, nomeando-o para o mago observador, e então um finite de Harry transformou todo o seu trabalho duro de volta em um cubo de gelo. O professor Quirrell não podia lançar feitiços em algo que Harry tinha Transfigurado, pois isso seria uma interação, ainda que pequena, entre suas magias, mas -**

 **Três segundos depois, o Professor Quirrell estava segurando sua própria versão Transfigurada do dispositivo trouxa. Uma única palavra latente e uma varredura de sua varinha e os resíduos de cola desapareceram do item mágico; mais três encantamentos depois, os itens mágico e tecnológico foram fundidos como se fossem uma única coisa, e Encantos de Inquebrabilidade e função impecável foram lançados sobre o dispositivo trouxa.**

 **(Harry se sentiu muito melhor em fazer isso sob supervisão de um adulto.)**

 **Uma poção foi jogada para Bellatrix, e o professor Quirrell e Harry ordenaram, "Beba", como se estivessem falando na mesma voz. A mulher emaciada já a levava até os lábios, sem esperar; pois era evidente para qualquer um que esse Animago serpente era um servo do Lorde das Trevas e um poderoso e confiável.**

 **Harry terminou de puxar o capuz da Capa da Invisibilidade sobre sua cabeça.**

 **Uma mágica breve e terrível atacou da varinha do Professor de Defesa, vasculhando o buraco na parede, cicatrizando o enorme pedaço de metal que estava no meio do quarto; como Harry havia pedido, dizendo que o método que ele usou poderia identificá-lo.**

 **"Luva da mão esquerda," Harry disse para sua bolsa, e puxou-a para frente, e colocou-a.**

 **Um gesto do Professor de Defesa fez um arreio aparecer nos ombros de Bellatrix, e outro dispositivo de pano menor em sua mão, e algo como algemas em seus pulsos, mesmo quando a mulher terminou de beber a poção.**

 **Uma cor estranha e doentia parecia vir sobre o rosto pálido de Bellatrix, ela se endireitou, seus olhos afundados pareciam mais brilhantes e muito mais perigosos ...**

 **... pequenas mechas de vapor saíam de suas orelhas ...**

 **(Harry decidiu não pensar sobre essa parte.)**

 **... e Bellatrix Black riu, então, uma risada súbita e louca que soou muito alto em meio às pequenas celas de prisão de Azkaban.**

 **(Muito em breve, o Professor de Defesa tinha dito, Bellatrix cairia inconsciente e permaneceria assim por um bom tempo, o preço da poção que ela tomou; mas por apenas alguns momentos ela recuperaria talvez uma vigésima parte do poder que ela tinha uma vez empunhado.)**

 **O professor de defesa jogou sua varinha na direção de Bellatrix e, um instante depois, se transformou em uma cobra verde.**

 **Um instante depois** ** _disso,_** **o medo dos Dementadores voltou para o quarto.**

 **Bellatrix se encolheu apenas um pouco, pegou a varinha e gesticulou sem dizer uma palavra; a cobra voou e foi inserida nos arreios nas costas.**

 **Harry disse "para cima!" para a vassoura.**

 **Bellatrix colocou a varinha no coldre na mão dela.**

 **Harry sentou na vassoura de duas pessoas na posição de liderança.**

 **Bellatrix seguiu atrás dele, ela pegou os dispositivos parecidos com os punhos em seus pulsos e acorrentou as mãos às garras da vassoura, enquanto a mão direita de Harry empurrava sua varinha em sua bolsa.**

 **E os três dispararam para a frente através do buraco na parede -**

 **\- emergindo ao ar livre, diretamente acima da cova dos Dementadores, no interior do vasto prisma triangular que era Azkaban, o céu azul agora claramente visível acima deles, brilhando à luz do dia.**

 **Harry inclinou a vassoura e começou a acelerar, para cima e em direção ao centro do espaço triangular. Sua mão esquerda, enluvada para impedir o contato direto entre a pele e algo que o professor Quirrell tinha Transfigurado, segurava o interruptor do controle no dispositivo trouxa.**

 **Muito acima deles, gritos distantes soaram.**

 ** _Tudo bem, seus loucos primitivos!_**

 **Aurores em vassouras de corrida velozes projetavam-se para fora no céu, mergulhando diretamente na direção deles, faíscas de luz fraca já acesas quando os primeiros tiros foram disparados.**

 ** _Ouçam!_**

 **"Protego Maximus!" gritou Bellatrix com uma voz poderosa e rachada, seguida por uma gargalhada enquanto um campo azul cintilante os rodeava.**

 ** _Vocês vêem isso?_**

 **Do poço em decomposição no centro de Azkaban, mais de cem Dementadores surgiram no ar, parecendo a alguns como uma grande massa de cadáveres, um cemitério voador; aparecendo para outro como um conglomerado de ausências que pareciam formar um grande rasgo no mundo enquanto deslizavam para cima.**

 ** _Esta..._**

 **A voz de um bruxo antigo e poderoso gritou um encantamento terrível, e uma grande explosão de fogo branco-dourado saiu do buraco na parede de Azkaban, disforme por apenas um momento antes de começar a formar asas.**

 ** _É..._**

 **E os Aurores ativaram Maldições de Anti-Anti-gravidade que havia sido construído nas proteções de Azkaban, desabilitando todos os feitiços de voo cujo encantamento não havia sido lançado com a senha recentemente alterada.**

 **O elevador na vassoura de Harry desligou.**

 **A gravidade, por outro lado, permaneceu.**

 **A ascensão da sua vassoura diminuiu, começou a desacelerar, começou o processo de se transformar em queda.**

 ** _Minha..._**

 **Mas os encantamentos que mantinham a vassoura apontavam em uma direção e permitiam a direção, os encantamentos que mantinham os cavaleiros presos e de alguma forma os protegiam da aceleração,** ** _esses_** **encantamentos ainda estavam funcionando.**

 ** _VASSOURA!_**

 **Harry apertou o interruptor de ignição da General Technics, modelo** ** _Berserker PFRC_** **, propelente composto de perclorato de amônio da classe N, foguete de combustível sólido acoplado a sua vassoura de duas pessoas Nimbus X200.**

 **E houve barulho.**


	59. Capítulo 58: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 58: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 9**

 **"** **Curiosidade** **"**

 **Vassouras foram inventadas durante o que um trouxa teria chamado de Idade das Trevas, supostamente por uma bruxa lendária chamada Celestria Relevo, supostamente a trineta de Merlin.**

 **A Celestria Relevo, ou qualquer pessoa ou grupo que tenha realmente inventado esses encantamentos, não sabia nada sobre a mecânica newtoniana.**

 **As vassouras, portanto, trabalhavam com a física aristotélica.**

 **Elas vão onde você as apontava.**

 **Se você quisesse seguir em frente, apontava para a frente; você não se preocupou em manter um pouco do impulso para baixo para anular o efeito da gravidade.**

 **Se você girasse um cabo de vassoura, toda a sua nova velocidade estava na nova direção que ela apontar, ela não ia para o lado com base no seu antigo impulso.**

 **As vassouras tinham velocidades máximas, não acelerações máximas. Não por causa de qualquer coisa relacionada à resistência do ar, mas porque um cabo de vassoura tinha algum ímpeto aristotélico máximo que seus encantamentos poderiam exercer.**

 **Harry nunca havia explicitamente** ** _notado_** **isso antes, apesar de ser bastante capaz para obter as melhores notas na aula de pilotagem. As vassouras funcionavam tanto quanto a mente humana** ** _esperava instintivamente que elas trabalhassem_** **e que seu cérebro tinha conseguido** ** _ignorar inteiramente seu absurdo físico._** **Harry, em sua primeira quinta-feira de aula de vassoura, tinha se distraído com fenômenos mais interessantes, palavras escritas em papel e uma bola vermelha brilhante. Assim, seu cérebro simplesmente suspendeu sua descrença, assinalou a realidade das vassouras como aceitas e começou a se divertir, sem jamais** ** _pensar_** **uma vez** ** _na pergunta_** **cuja resposta teria sido óbvia. Pois é um triste fato que só** ** _pensamos_** **em uma pequena fração de todos os fenômenos que encontramos ...**

 **Essa é a história de como Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres quase foi morto por sua própria falta de curiosidade.**

 **Porque os foguetes** ** _não_** **funcionavam pela física aristotélica.**

 **Os foguetes** ** _não_** **funcionavam como uma mente humana, instintivamente achava que uma coisa voadora deveria funcionar.**

 **Uma vassoura assistida por foguetes, portanto, não** ** _se_** **movia como as vassouras mágicas sobre as quais Harry era um piloto muito bom.**

 **Nada disso realmente passou pela mente de Harry na época.**

 **Por um lado, o barulho mais alto que ele já ouvira em sua vida estava impedindo-o de se ouvir pensar.**

 **Por outro lado, acelerar para cima em quatro gravidades significava que ele tinha cerca de dois segundos e meio, total, para ir de baixo para o topo de Azkaban.**

 **E mesmo que fossem dois e meio dos segundos** ** _mais longos_** **da história do Tempo, não havia espaço suficiente para pensar muito.**

 **Houve tempo apenas para ver as luzes das maldições dos Aurores se aproximando, um pouco inclinado na vassoura para evitá-las, percebendo que a vassoura continuava com o mesmo ímpeto ao invés de ir na direção que ele apontava, e ativar os conceitos sem palavras**

 ** _*porcaria_** *****

 **e**

 ** _*Newton*_**

 **então Harry inclinou a vassoura com mais força e eles começaram a se aproximar rapidamente da parede, então ele inclinou para o outro lado e havia mais luzes descendo e os Dementadores estavam deslizando suavemente em direção a eles junto com algum tipo de criatura alada gigante de chamas branco-douradas, então Harry puxou a vassoura de volta para o céu, mas agora ele ainda estava deslizando em direção a outra parede, então ele inclinou a vassoura ligeiramente e parou de se aproximar, mas ele estava perto demais, então inclinou-a novamente e, agora, os Aurores distantes em suas vassouras não estava muito distante e ele ia colidir com aquela mulher, então ele girou sua vassoura diretamente para longe dela e então em outro instante ele percebeu que seu foguete era um lança-chamas extremamente poderoso e em uma fração de segundo ele estaria apontando diretamente para a Auror, então ele girou a vassoura para o lado enquanto ele continuava subindo e ele não conseguia lembrar se estava apontando para qualquer Auror agora, mas pelo menos não estava apontando para** ** _ela._**

 **Harry errou outro Auror por cerca de um metro, passando por ele em um lança-chamas apontado para o lado, subindo, Harry depois estimou, a 300 quilômetros por hora.**

 **Se havia gritos de Aurores assados ele não os ouvia, mas isso não era evidência de uma forma ou de outra, porque tudo o que Harry estava ouvindo no momento era um ruído extremamente alto.**

 **Um par de segundos mais** ** _calmos, se não mais silenciosos,_** **depois, não parecia haver Aurores por perto, nem Dementadores, ou quaisquer criaturas flamejantes aladas gigantescas, e o vasto e terrível edifício de Azkaban parecia surpreendentemente minúsculo daquela altura.**

 **Harry colocou a vassoura apontada para o Sol, ligeiramente visível através das nuvens, não estava alto no céu a essa hora do dia e do inverno, e a vassoura acelerou por mais dois segundos naquela direção e pegou uma quantidade incrível de velocidade muito rapidamente antes que o foguete de combustível sólido queimasse seu combustível.**

 **Depois disso, uma vez Harry podia se ouvir pensar novamente, quando havia apenas o vento uivante de sua velocidade ridícula, e os dedos, assistidos de encantamento, de Harry segurando a vassoura estavam apenas resistindo à desaceleração do movimento muito mais rápido que a velocidade terminal,** ** _que_** **era quando Harry, na verdade, pensava em tudo sobre mecânica newtoniana e física aristotélica, vassouras e foguetes e a importância da curiosidade e como ele nunca faria nada tão grifinória novamente, ou pelo menos não, até que ele descobrisse o segredo da imortalidade do Lorde das Trevas e** ** _por_** ** _que_** **ele ouviu o Professor Quirino "** ** _Eu lhe asseguro, garoto, eu não tentaria isso se eu não antecipasse minha própria sobrevivência_** **" Quirrell ao invés do Professor Michael "Filho, se você tentar qualquer coisa com foguetes sozinho, eu quero dizer** ** _qualquer coisa_** **sem um profissional treinado assistindo, você vai morrer e isso vai deixar mamãe triste "Verres-Evans.**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou Amélia para o espelho.**

 **O vento havia diminuído para um nível suportável, à medida que a resistência do ar diminuía a velocidade deles, dando a Harry muitas oportunidades de ouvir o zumbido iriscidente que parecia preencher todo o seu cérebro.**

 **O Professor Quirrell deveria ter lançado um Feitiço Silencioso no escapamento do foguete ... aparentemente, havia limites para o que Charmes de Silêncio poderiam fazer ... em retrospecto, Harry deveria ter Transfigurado um par de tampões para os ouvidos, não apenas confiado ao Feitiço Silencioso, embora isso provavelmente não teria sido suficiente ...**

 **Bem, a cura mágica provavelmente tinha algo para tratar danos permanentes à audição.**

 **Não, de verdade, a cura mágica provavelmente tinha algo para tratar isso. Ele tinha visto estudantes irem à Madame Pomfrey com ferimentos que pareciam muito piores ...**

 ** _Existe alguma maneira de transplantar uma personalidade imaginária para a cabeça de outra pessoa?_** **perguntou Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Eu não quero mais viver na sua._**

 **Harry empurrou tudo no fundo de sua mente, realmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso agora. Havia algo com o que ele** ** _deveria_** **se preocupar -**

 **Então Harry olhou para trás, lembrando-se pela primeira vez de verificar se Bellatrix ou o professor Quirrell tinham sido arrancados da vassoura.**

 **Mas a cobra verde ainda estava em seus arreios, e a mulher emaciada ainda estava agarrada à vassoura, o rosto ainda carregado de cor doentia e os olhos ainda brilhantes e perigosos. Seus ombros tremiam como se ela estivesse rindo histericamente, e seus lábios se moviam como se quisessem gritar, mas nenhum som estava saindo -**

 **Oh, certo.**

 **Harry tirou o capuz de sua capa, bateu suas orelhas para que ela soubesse que ele não podia ouvir.**

 **Quando Bellatrix agarrou sua varinha, apontou para Harry, e de repente o zumbido em seus ouvidos diminuiu, ele podia ouvi-la.**

 **Um momento depois, ele se arrependeu; as impregnações que ela estava gritando contra Azkaban, Dementadores, Aurores, Dumbledore, Lúcio, Bartemy Couch, algo chamado Ordem da Fênix, e todos os que estavam no caminho de seu Lorde das Trevas, etc., não eram adequados para jovens e mais sensíveis ouvintes; e sua risada estava ferindo seus ouvidos recém-curados.**

 **"Chega, Bella", Harry finalmente disse, e sua voz parou no instante.**

 **Houve uma pausa. Harry puxou o Manto de volta sobre sua cabeça, apenas em princípios gerais; e percebeu no mesmo instante que eles poderiam ter telescópios lá embaixo ou algo assim, em retrospectiva, puxar para baixo seu capuz por um momento tinha sido um movimento incrivelmente estúpido, ele esperava que toda a missão não acabasse falhando por causa daquele único erro...**

 ** _Nós não estamos realmente preparados para isso, estamos?_** **Sonserina observou.**

 ** _Ei,_** **Lufa-Lufa se opôs em puro reflexo,** ** _nós não podemos esperar fazer nada perfeitamente na primeira vez, nós provavelmente só precisamos de mais prática ESQUEÇA QUE EU DISSE ISSO._**

 **Harry olhou para trás novamente, viu Bellatrix olhando ao redor com um olhar intrigado e pensativo em seu rosto. Sua cabeça continuava girando, girando.**

 **E finalmente, Bellatrix disse, sua voz agora mais baixa: "Meu Senhor, onde estamos?"**

 ** _O que você quer dizer?_** **Era o que Harry queria dizer, mas o Lorde das Trevas nunca admitiria não entender nada, então Harry respondeu, secamente, "Nós estamos em uma vassoura".**

 ** _Ela acha que ela está morta, que isso é o céu?_**

 **As mãos de Bellatrix ainda estavam acorrentadas à vassoura, então foi apenas um dedo que surgiu e apontou quando ela disse: "O** ** _que_** **é** ** _isso?_** **"**

 **Harry seguiu a direção do dedo dela e viu ... nada em particular, na verdade ...**

 **Então Harry percebeu. Depois que eles subiram o suficiente, não havia nuvens para obscurecer mais.**

 **"Esse é o sol, querida Bella."**

 **Ele falou notavelmente controlado, o Lorde das Trevas soando perfeitamente calmo e talvez um pouco impaciente com ela, mesmo quando as lágrimas começaram a cair pelas bochechas de Harry.**

 **No frio infinito, na escuridão do campo, o Sol certamente teria sido ...**

 **Uma memória feliz ...**

 **A cabeça de Bellatrix continuou girando.**

 **"E as coisas fofas?" ela disse.**

 **"Nuvens."**

 **Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, Bellatrix disse: "Mas o que** ** _são_** **elas?"**

 **Harry não respondeu, não havia como sua voz ser firme, ter sido firme, era tudo o que ele podia fazer para manter sua respiração perfeitamente regular enquanto ele chorava.**

 **Depois de um tempo, Bellatrix respirou, tão suavemente que Harry quase não ouviu "Bonito..."**

 **Seu rosto lentamente relaxou, a cor deixando sua palidez quase tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado.**

 **Seu corpo esquelético caiu contra a vassoura.**

 **A varinha emprestada pendia sem vida da alça presa a sua mão imóvel.**

 ** _VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO -_**

 **A mente de Harry se lembrava então, a poção Pepper-Up tinha um custo;** ** _Bellatrix dormirá por um tempo considerável,_** **dissera o professor Quirrell.**

 **E no mesmo instante, outra parte de Harry se convenceu totalmente, olhando para a mulher pálida e emaciada, parecendo mais morta sob a luz do sol do que qualquer coisa que Harry já vira vivo, que ela** ** _estava_** **morta, que acabara de pronunciar sua última palavra ... que o professor Quirrell havia julgado mal a dose -**

 **\- ou deliberadamente sacrificou Bellatrix para proteger sua própria fuga -**

 ** _Ela está respirando?_**

 **Harry não podia ver se ela estava respirando.**

 **Não havia como, na vassoura, voltar e tomar seu pulso.**

 **Harry olhou para a frente para se certificar de que não estavam prestes a esbarrar em pedras voadoras, continuou dirigindo o cabo de vassoura para o Sol, o garoto invisível e a mulher possivelmente morta cavalgando pela tarde, enquanto seus dedos seguravam a madeira com tanta força que ficaram brancos.**

 **Ele não conseguia voltar atrás e realizar respiração artificial.**

 **Ele não podia usar nada do kit de seu curador.**

 ** _Confie no professor Quirrell para não tê-la posto em perigo?_**

 **Estranho, era estranho que, mesmo acreditando genuinamente que o Professor Quirrell não pretendia matar o Auror (pois** ** _teria_** **sido estúpido), pensar nas garantias do Professor de Defesa não mais parecia reconfortante.**

 **Então ocorreu a Harry que ele ainda tinha que verificar -**

 **Harry olhou para trás e sussurrou: "** ** _Professor?_** **"**

 **A serpente não se mexeu em seus arreios e não disse palavra.**

 **... talvez a cobra, não sendo um cavaleiro real, não tenha sido protegida da aceleração. Ou talvez chegar tão perto dos dementadores sem um escudo, mesmo que por um momento em forma de animago, tenha nocauteado o professor de defesa.**

 **Isso não era bom.**

 **Era o professor Quirrell quem tinha que dizer a Harry quando era seguro usar a chave de portal.**

 **Harry conduziu a vassoura com os dedos brancos, e pensou, pensou muito durante um pequeno período de tempo não medido, durante o qual Bellatrix poderia ou não estar respirando, durante o qual o próprio professor Quirrell já não estava respirando por um tempo.**

 **E Harry decidiu que, embora fosse possível se recuperar do erro de desperdiçar a chave de portal em sua posse, não era possível se recuperar do erro de deixar o cérebro ficar muito tempo sem oxigênio.**

 **Então Harry pegou a próxima chave de portal na sequência de sua bolsa, enquanto ele desacelerava sua vassoura no ar azul brilhante (Harry não sabia, quando pensava sobre isso, se a habilidade de uma chave de portal de se ajustar à rotação da Terra também incluiu a capacidade de combinar a velocidade em geral com o novo ambiente), tocou a chave de portal para o cabo de vassoura, e ...**

 **Harry fez uma pausa, ainda segurando o graveto, o companheiro do graveto que havia quebrado o que parecia ser duas semanas atrás. Ele estava sentindo uma repentina relutância; seu cérebro parecia ter aprendido a regra, por algum processo puramente neural de condicionamento operante, que o Quebrar Galhos é uma má ideia.**

 **Mas isso não era realmente lógico, então Harry quebrou o galho de qualquer maneira.**

 **Houve um trovão estrondoso por trás da porta de metal próxima, fazendo com que Amélia largasse o espelho que estava segurando e girasse com a varinha na mão, e então a porta se abriu para revelar Alvo Dumbledore, parado em frente a um grande buraco fumegante na parede da prisão.**

 **"Amélia", disse o velho mago. Não havia vestígios de sua frieza habitual, seus olhos eram duros como safiras sob seus óculos de meia-lua. "Preciso sair de Azkaban e preciso fazê-lo** ** _agora_** **. Há algum caminho mais rápido que uma vassoura para ir além das enfermarias?"**

 **"Não -"**

 **"Então eu exijo sua vassoura mais rápida, de uma vez!"**

 **O lugar onde Amélia** ** _queria_** **estar era com o Auror que havia sido ferido por aquele Fogo Demoníaco ou o que quer que fosse.**

 **O que ela** ** _precisava_** **fazer era descobrir o que Dumbledore sabia.**

 **"Você!" a velha bruxa latiu para a equipe ao seu redor. "Continue limpando os corredores até que você esteja no fundo, eles podem não ter todos escapado ainda!" E então, para o velho bruxo, "Duas vassouras. Você pode me informar quando estivermos no ar".**

 **Houve um jogo de olhares, mas não longo.**

 **Um puxão repugnante e forte segurou o abdômen de Harry, consideravelmente mais forte do que o puxão que o transportara para Azkaban, e dessa vez a distância percorrida foi grande o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir um instante de silêncio, observar o espaço invisível entre espaços, na fenda entre um lugar e outro.**

 **O Sol, que brilhara nos dois apenas por alguns instantes, foi rapidamente ocultado por uma nuvem de chuva ao se afastarem de Azkaban, na direção do vento e mais rápido que o vento.**

 **"Quem está por trás disso?" gritou Amélia para a vassoura voando a um passo dela.**

 **"Uma de duas pessoas", Dumbledore disse de volta, "não sei, neste instante, quem. Se o primeiro, então estamos em apuros. Se o segundo, estamos todos em um problema muito maior."**

 **Amélia não poupou nenhum tempo para suspiros. "Quando você vai saber?"**

 **A voz do velho mago era sombria, quieta e, de algum modo, subindo acima do vento. "Três coisas que eles precisam para a perfeição, se é essa: a carne do servo mais fiel do Lorde das Trevas, o sangue do maior inimigo do Lorde das Trevas, e acesso a uma certa sepultura. Eu tinha pensado que Harry Potter estava seguro, com essa tentativa deles contra Azkaban quase fracassando - embora eu ainda tenha colocado guardas sobre ele - mas agora eu estou realmente com medo. Eles têm acesso ao Tempo, alguém com um Vira-Tempo está enviando mensagens para eles, e eu suspeito que a tentativa de sequestro em Harry Potter já tenha aconteceu há algumas horas. É por** ** _isso_** **que não ouvimos falar sobre isso, estar em Azkaban, onde o Tempo não pode se intrometer. Esse passado veio depois do nosso próprio futuro, você vê. "**

 **"E se for o outro?" gritou Amélia. O que ela já ouvira era preocupante o suficiente; isso soava como o mais sombrio dos rituais das Trevas, e centrado no próprio Lorde das Trevas morto.**

 **O velho bruxo, com o rosto agora ainda mais sombrio, não disse nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **Quando o puxão da chave de portal diminuiu, o Sol estava apenas espiando o horizonte, parecendo-se mais com o amanhecer do que com o pôr-do-sol, enquanto a vassoura pairava abaixo de uma breve extensão de rocha e areia laranja-escuro, arrumada em montes irregulares como se alguém amassasse argila da terra algumas vezes e depois esquecido de estreita-las. À distância, as ondas passavam em uma vista interminável de água, embora o solo sobre o qual a vassoura pairava estivesse acima do nível do mar em metros no mínimo.**

 **Harry piscou com as cores do amanhecer, e então percebeu que a chave de portal tinha sido internacional.**

 **"Oy!" veio um forte grito feminino atrás dele, e Harry girou a vassoura para olhar. Uma senhora de meia-idade estava segurando uma das mãos na boca, num gesto deliberadamente chamador, e avançando apressadamente. Suas feições gentis, olhos estreitos e pele escura marcada por uma figura desconhecida para Harry; ela estava vestida com brilhantes vestes roxas de um estilo que Harry nunca tinha visto antes; e quando seus lábios se abriram novamente, ela falou com um sotaque que Harry não podia colocar, porque ele não era muito viajado. "Onde você estava? Você está duas horas atrasada! Eu quase desisti de você ... olá?"**

 **Houve uma breve pausa. Os pensamentos de Harry pareciam se mover estranhamente, muito devagar, tudo parecia distante, como se houvesse um espesso painel de vidro entre ele e o mundo, e outro grosso painel de vidro entre ele e seus sentimentos, para que ele pudesse ver, mas não tocar. Ele se aproximou dela ao ver a luz do amanhecer e a gentil bruxa, e pensando que tudo parecia um fim apropriado para a aventura.**

 **Então a bruxa se adiantou e sacou a varinha; uma palavra murmurada cortou as algemas que prendiam a mulher emaciada à vassoura, e Bellatrix estava flutuando na rocha arenosa com os braços esqueléticos e as pernas pálidas balançando como coisas sem vida. "Oh, Merlin", sussurrou a bruxa, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ..."**

 ** _Ela parece preocupada,_** **pensou uma coisa abstrata e distante entre dois painéis de vidro.** ** _É isso que um verdadeiro curador diria, ou é o que alguém ordenado para fazer uma performance diria?_**

 **Como se não fosse Harry quem falava, mas alguma outra parte de si mesmo atrás de outro painel de vidro, um sussurro saiu de seus lábios. "A cobra verde nas costas dela é um animago." Não alto o sussurro, não frio, só quieto. "Ele está inconsciente."**

 **A cabeça da bruxa se contraiu, para olhar onde aquela voz parecia falar por ar vazio, e então olhou de volta para Bellatrix. "Você não é o senhor Jaffe."**

 **"Isso seria o animago", sussurrou os lábios de Harry.** ** _Oh,_** **pensou o Harry por trás do vidro, ouvindo o som de seus próprios lábios,** ** _isso faz sentido;_** ** _O professor Quirrell deve ter usado um nome diferente._**

 **"Desde quando** ** _ele_** **é a - bah, esqueça." A bruxa colocou sua varinha no nariz da cobra por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça bruscamente. "Nada de errado com ele que o descanso de um dia não vai curar.** ** _Ela ..._** **"**

 **"Você pode acordá-lo agora?" sussurrou os lábios de Harry.** ** _Essa é uma boa ideia?_** **Pensou Harry, mas seus lábios definitivamente pareciam pensar assim.**

 **Mais uma vez o aperto de cabeça acentuado. "Se um Innervate não funcionou nele -" começou a bruxa.**

 **"Eu não tentei um", sussurrou os lábios de Harry.**

 **"O quê? Por que - oh, não importa.** ** _Innervate._** **"**

 **Houve uma pausa, e então uma cobra se arrastou lentamente para fora de seu arreio. Lentamente a cabeça verde surgiu, olhou em volta.**

 **Um borrão depois, o professor Quirrell estava de pé e, um momento depois, caiu de joelhos.**

 **"Deite-se", disse a bruxa sem levantar os olhos de Bellatrix. "É você aí, Jeremy?"**

 **"Sim", disse o professor de Defesa, com voz rouca, enquanto ele se deitava com cuidado em um trecho relativamente plano de rocha laranja arenosa. Ele não estava tão pálido quanto Bellatrix, mas seu rosto estava sem sangue na luz fraca da madrugada. "Saudações, senhorita Camblebunker."**

 **"Eu te disse", disse a bruxa, a nitidez em sua voz e um leve sorriso no rosto "me chame de Cristal, esta não é a Grã-Bretanha e não teremos nada da sua formalidade aqui.** ** _E_** **agora é Doutora, não senhorita"**

 **"Minhas desculpas, doutora Camblebunker." Isto foi seguido por uma risada seca.**

 **O sorriso da bruxa ficou um pouco mais largo, sua voz muito mais nítida. "Quem é seu amigo?"**

 **"Você não precisa saber." Os olhos do Professor de Defesa estavam fechados, onde ele estava deitado no chão.**

 **"Quão errado foi?"**

 **Muito secamente, de fato: "Você pode ler sobre isso amanhã em qualquer jornal com uma seção internacional".**

 **A varinha da bruxa estava tocando ali, cutucando e cutucando todo o corpo de Bellatrix. "Eu senti sua falta, Jeremy."**

 **"Verdadeiramente?" disse o professor de defesa, parecendo um pouco surpreso.**

 **"Nem mesmo um pouquinho. Se eu não te devesse ..."**

 **O Professor de Defesa começou a rir, e então se transformou em um ataque de tosse.**

 ** _O que você acha?_** **disse Sonserina para o crítico interno, enquanto Harry ouvia atrás das paredes de vidro.** ** _Performance ou realidade?_**

 ** _Não posso dizer,_** **disse o crítico interno de Harry.** ** _Eu não estou na melhor forma crítica agora._**

 ** _Alguém pode pensar em uma boa sonda para coletar mais informações?_** **disse Corvinal.**

 **Novamente aquele sussurro do ar vazio acima da vassoura: "Qual é a chance de desfazer tudo o que foi feito com ela?"**

 **"Oh, vamos ver. Legilimência e rituais desconhecidos da Escuridão, dez anos para que isso aconteça, seguido por dez anos de exposição ao Dementor? Desfazer** ** _isso?_** **Você está fora do seu crânio, Mister Seja-lá-quem-for. A questão é se há alguma coisa** ** _sobrando,_** **e eu chamaria isso de talvez uma chance em três -" A bruxa de repente se cortou. Sua voz, quando falou de novo, era mais silenciosa. "Se você era amigo dela antes ... então não, você nunca a terá de volta. Melhor entender isso agora."**

 ** _Eu estou votando que isso é uma performance,_** **disse o crítico interno.** ** _Ela não iria apenas dizer isso em resposta a uma pergunta, a menos que ela estivesse procurando por uma oportunidade._**

 ** _Notável, mas estou colocando um peso baixo de confiança nisso,_** **disse Corvinal.** ** _É muito difícil não deixar que suas suspeitas controlem suas percepções quando você está tentando pesar evidências sutis._**

 **"Que poção você deu a ela?" a bruxa disse depois de abrir a boca de Bellatrix e espiar lá dentro, sua varinha piscando várias cores de luz.**

 **O homem deitado no chão calmamente disse: "Pepper-Up -"**

 **"** ** _Você estava fora de si?_** **"**

 **Mais uma vez a risada de tosse.**

 **"Ela vai dormir por uma semana se tiver sorte", disse a bruxa, e estalou a língua. "Eu te enviarei uma coruja quando ela abrir os olhos, eu suponho, para que você possa voltar e falar com ela naquele Voto Inquebrável. Você tem alguma coisa para impedi-la de me matar no ato, se ela sequer conseguir se mover por outro mês?"**

 **O professor de defesa, com os olhos ainda fechados, pegou uma folha de papel de suas vestes; um momento depois, palavras começaram a aparecer nele, acompanhadas por pequenas partículas de fumaça. Quando a fumaça parou de subir, o papel flutuou na direção da mulher.**

 **A mulher olhou por cima do papel com as sobrancelhas levantadas, deu um bufo sardônico. "Melhor que isso funcione, Jeremy, ou meu último testamento dirá que todo o meu patrimônio deve ser colocado numa recompensa pela sua cabeça. Falando nisso -"**

 **O Professor de Defesa alcançou novamente em suas vestes e jogou a bruxa uma bolsa que fez um som tinindo. A bruxa pegou, pesou, fez um som de satisfação.**

 **Então ela se levantou, e a pálida mulher esquelética flutuou do chão ao lado dela. "Estou indo", disse a bruxa. "Eu não posso começar meu trabalho aqui."**

 **"Espere", disse o professor de defesa, e com um gesto recuperou a varinha da mão e dos arreios de Bellatrix. Então a mão dele apontou a varinha para Bellatrix e fez um pequeno gesto circular, acompanhado por um silencioso "** ** _Obliviate_** **".**

 **"** ** _É isso_** **", retrucou a bruxa, "Eu vou tirá-la daqui antes que alguém a cause mais danos -" Um braço se aproximou para abraçar a forma óssea de Bellatrix Black ao seu lado, e ambos desapareceram com o som alto 'POP!' da aparição.**

 **E havia silêncio naquele lugar irregular, mas pelo suave ímpeto das ondas que passavam e um pequeno sopro de vento.**

 ** _Eu acho que o ato está acabado,_** **disse o crítico interno.** ** _Eu dou dois e meio de cinco estrelas._** ** _Ela provavelmente não é uma atriz muito experiente._**

 ** _Eu me pergunto se um verdadeiro curador pareceria mais falso do que um ator dito para interpretar um?_** **pensou Ravenclaw.**

 **Como assistir a um programa de televisão, era assim que se sentia, como assistir a um programa de televisão cujos personagens você não tinha muita empatia, era tudo o que podia ser visto e sentido por trás das paredes de vidro.**

 **De alguma forma, Harry conseguiu mover seus lábios, mandou sua própria voz para o ar ainda da aurora e ficou surpreso ao ouvir sua própria pergunta. "Quantas pessoas diferentes você é, afinal?"**

 **O homem pálido deitado no chão não riu, mas da vassoura os olhos de Harry viram os lados dos lábios do professor Quirrell se curvando, a borda daquele familiar sorriso sardônico. "Não posso dizer que me incomodei em manter a contagem. Quantos você tem?"**

 **Não deveria ter abalado muito o interior de Harry, ouvindo essa resposta, e ainda assim ele sentia - ele sentia - instável, como se seu próprio centro tivesse sido subtraído -**

 **Oh.**

 **"Com licença", disse a voz de Harry. Agora soava tão distante e distante quanto o desvanecido Harry se sentia. "Eu vou desmaiar em alguns segundos, eu acho."**

 **"Use a quarta chave de portal que lhe dei, a que eu disse que era o nosso refúgio de retirada", disse o homem deitado no chão, com calma, mas rapidamente. "Vai ser mais seguro lá. E continue vestindo sua capa."**

 **A mão livre de Harry pegou outro graveto de sua bolsa e o quebrou.**

 **Houve outro puxão de chave de portal, internacionalmente longo, e então ele estava em algum lugar escuro.**

 **"** ** _Lumos_** **", disseram os lábios de Harry, uma parte dele cuidando da segurança do todo.**

 **Ele estava dentro do que parecia um armazém trouxa, deserta.**

 **As pernas de Harry desceram da vassoura e caíram no chão. Seus olhos se fecharam, e alguma fração de sua vontade fracassou, antes que a escuridão o levasse.**

 **"Onde você irá?" gritou Amélia. Eles estavam quase no limite das proteções.**

 **"Atrás no tempo para proteger Harry Potter", disse o velho bruxo, e antes que Amélia pudesse abrir os lábios para perguntar se ele queria ajuda, ela sentiu o limite das proteções quando os cruzaram.**

 **Houve um estalo de Aparição, e o bruxo e a fênix desapareceram, deixando para trás a vassoura emprestada.**


	60. Capítulo 59: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 59: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 10**

 **"Despertar."**

 **Os olhos de Harry se abriram quando ele acordou com um suspiro sufocante, com um empurrão de seu corpo de bruços. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum sonho, talvez seu cérebro estivesse exausto demais para sonhar, parecia que havia só fechado os olhos e ouvido o chamado um momento depois.**

 **"Você deve acordar", disse a voz de Quirino Quirrell. "Eu te dei o máximo de tempo que pude, mas seria prudente reservar pelo menos um uso do seu Vira-Temp**

 **o. Em breve devemos voltar quatro horas para a Casa de Maria, aparecendo em todos os sentidos como se não tivéssemos feito nada de interessante hoje, mas eu queria falar com você antes disso."**

 **Harry sentou-se lentamente no meio da escuridão. Seu corpo doía, e não apenas nos lugares onde havia se deitado no concreto duro. Imagens vinham uma atrás da outra em sua memória, tudo em que seu cérebro inconsciente estava cansado demais para descarregar em um pesadelo apropriado.**

 **Doze terríveis vazios flutuando por um corredor de metal, manchando o metal ao redor deles, a luz esmaecida e a temperatura caindo enquanto o vazio tentava sugar toda a vida para fora do mundo -**

 **Pele branco-giz, esticada logo acima do osso que permanecera depois da gordura e do músculo desaparecerem**

 **Uma porta de metal**

 **A voz de uma mulher -**

 ** _Não, eu não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra -_**

 ** _Não me lembro mais dos nomes dos meus filhos -_**

 ** _Não vá, não leve embora, não não não -_**

 **"O que era aquele lugar?" Harry disse com voz rouca, com uma voz saindo de sua garganta como água forçada através de um tubo muito fino, na escuridão soava quase tão despedaçada quanto a voz de Bellatrix Black tinha sido. "** ** _O que era aquele lugar? Aquilo não era uma prisão, era o inferno!_** **"**

 **"Inferno?" disse a voz calma do professor de defesa. "Você quer dizer a fantasia de punição cristã? Eu suponho que há uma semelhança."**

 **"Como -" a voz de Harry estava travando, havia algo enorme alojado em sua garganta. "Como - como eles poderiam -" As** ** _pessoas_** **construíram aquele lugar, alguém** ** _fez_** **Azkaban, eles fizeram isso de** ** _propósito,_** **eles fizeram isso** ** _deliberadamente,_** **aquela mulher, ela tinha filhos, crianças das quais ela não se lembrava, Alguns juízes** ** _decidiram_** **que isso aconteceria a ela, alguém precisou** ** _arrastá-_** **la para aquela cela e trancar a porta enquanto ela gritava, alguém a alimentava todos os dias e saía** ** _sem deixá-la sair_** **.**

 **"** ** _COMO PODERIA AS PESSOAS FAZER ISSO?_** **"**

 **"Por que elas não deveriam?" disse o professor de defesa. Uma luz azul-clara iluminou o depósito, mostrando um teto de concreto alto e cavernoso e um chão de concreto empoeirado; e o professor Quirrell sentado a alguma distância de Harry, encostado as costas a uma parede pintada; a luz azul pálida transformava as paredes em superfícies glaciais, a poeira no chão em neve salpicada e o próprio homem se transformara em uma escultura de gelo, envolta em escuridão onde suas vestes negras estavam sobre ele. "Que uso são os prisioneiros de Azkaban para eles?"**

 **A boca de Harry se abriu em um grunhido. Nenhuma palavra saiu.**

 **Um leve sorriso se contraiu nos lábios do professor de defesa. "Você sabe, Sr. Potter, se Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado viesse a governar a Inglaterra mágica e construisse um lugar como Azkaban, ele o teria construído porque gostava de ver seus inimigos sofrerem. E se em vez disso ele começasse a achar desagradável o sofrimento deles, ora, ele ordenaria que Azkaban fosse derrubado no dia seguinte. Agora aqueles que fizeram Azkaban e aqueles que não a derrubaram, enquanto pregavam sermões sublimes e imaginavam** ** _não_** **ser vilões. ... bem, Sr. Potter, eu acho que se eu tivesse a escolha de tomar chá com eles, ou tomar chá com Você-Sabe-Quem, eu acharia minha sensibilidade menos ofendida pelo Lorde das Trevas."**

 **"Eu não entendo", Harry disse, sua voz tremendo, ele leu sobre o experimento clássico sobre a psicologia das prisões, os estudantes universitários comuns que se tornaram sádicos assim que receberam o papel de guardas prisionais; só agora ele percebeu que o experimento não tinha examinado a pergunta certa, a pergunta mais importante, eles não tinham olhado para as pessoas-chave, não os guardas da prisão, mas para** ** _todo mundo,_** **"Eu realmente não entendo, Professor Quirrell, como as pessoas podem apenas esperar e deixar isso acontecer,** ** _por que_** **o país da Inglaterra mágica está** ** _fazendo isso_** **–** ** _"_** **a voz de Harry parou.**

 **Os olhos do Professor de Defesa pareciam ser da mesma cor de sempre, na luz azul pálida, pois aquela luz era da mesma cor das íris de Quirino Quirrell, aquelas lascas de gelo que nunca descongelavam. "Bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, ao seu primeiro encontro com as realidades da política. O que as criaturas miseráveis de Azkaban têm para oferecer a qualquer facção? Quem se beneficiaria com elas? Um político que se aliasse abertamente a elas se associaria a criminosos, com fraqueza, com coisas desagradáveis que as pessoas prefeririam não pensar, ou o político poderia demonstrar seu poder e crueldade pedindo sentenças mais longas, afinal, fazer uma demonstração de força exige que a vítima seja esmagada embaixo de você. E a população aplaude, pois é o seu instinto de apoiar o vencedor". Uma risada friamente divertida. "Você vê, Sr. Potter, ninguém nunca acredita que** ** _eles_** **irão para Azkaban, então eles não vêem nenhum dano nisso por si mesmos. Quanto ao que eles infligem aos outros ... eu suponho que você foi dito uma vez que as pessoas se importam com esse tipo de coisa? É uma mentira, Sr. Potter, as pessoas não se importam nem um pouco, e se você não tivesse levado uma infância muito protegida, você teria notado isso há muito tempo. Os prisioneiros em Azkaban votaram nos mesmos Ministros da Magia que prometeram aproximar suas celas dos Dementadores. Eu admito, Sr. Potter, que vejo pouca esperança para a democracia como uma forma efetiva de governo, mas admiro a poesia de como ela faz a sua vítimas cúmplices em sua própria destruição".**

 **O eu recentemente coagido de Harry estava ameaçando se fragmentar novamente, as palavras caindo como martelos de guerra em sua consciência, levando-o de volta, passo a passo, sobre o precipício onde se escondia um vasto abismo; e ele estava tentando encontrar algo para se salvar, alguma resposta inteligente que refutaria as palavras, mas ela não veio.**

 **O professor de defesa observou Harry, o olhar refletindo mais curiosidade do que comando. "É muito simples, Sr. Potter, entender como Azkaban foi construído, e como continua a ser. Os homens se importam com o que eles mesmos esperam sofrer ou sofrerem; e desde que não esperem que isso aconteça eles mesmos, sua crueldade e descuido é sem limite. Todos os outros magos deste país não são diferentes por dentro daquele que procurou governar sobre eles, Você-Sabe-Quem; eles só faltam seu poder e sua ... franqueza. "**

 **As mãos do garoto estavam cerradas em punhos com tanta força que as unhas cortavam a palma de sua mão, se seus dedos eram brancos ou seu rosto estava pálido, você não poderia ter visto isso, pela luz azul escura projetada em gelo ou sombra. "Você uma vez se ofereceu para me apoiar se minha ambição fosse ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas. É por isso, professor?"**

 **O professor de defesa inclinou a cabeça, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. "Aprenda tudo o que eu tenho para te ensinar, Sr. Potter, e você governará este país a tempo. Então você pode derrubar a prisão que a democracia fez, se você achar que Azkaban ainda ofende sua sensibilidade. Goste ou não, Sr. Potter, você viu neste dia que a sua própria vontade entra em conflito com a vontade da população deste país, e que você não abaixa a cabeça e se submete à sua decisão quando isso ocorre. Então para eles, quer eles saibam ou não, e se você reconhece ou não, você é o próximo Lorde das Trevas."**

 **Na luz monocromática, inabalável, o menino e o professor de defesa pareciam como esculturas de gelo sem movimento, as íris de seus olhos reduzidas a cores semelhantes, parecendo muito semelhantes a essa luz.**

 **Harry olhou diretamente para aqueles olhos pálidos. Todas as perguntas há muito suprimidas, as que ele disse a si mesmo que ele estava colocando em espera até os idos de maio. Isso tinha sido uma mentira, Harry agora sabia, um auto-engano, ele tinha ficado em silêncio por medo do que ele pudesse ouvir. E agora tudo estava saindo de seus lábios, tudo de uma vez. "No nosso primeiro dia de aula, você tentou convencer meus colegas de classe que eu era um assassino."**

 **"Tu és." Disse o Professor divertidamente. "Mas se a sua pergunta é por que eu** ** _disse_** **a eles, Sr. Potter, a resposta é que você encontrará ambigüidade um grande aliado em seu caminho para o poder. Dê um sinal de Sonserina em um dia e contradiga-o com um sinal de Grifinória no próximo, e os Sonserinos serão capazes de acreditar no que desejam, enquanto os Grifinórios argumentam em apoiar você também. Enquanto houver incerteza, as pessoas podem acreditar no que quer que pareça ser em proveito próprio. Parecer forte, desde que você pareça estar ganhando, seus instintos irão dizer-lhes que sua vantagem está com você. Ande sempre na sombra, e a luz e a escuridão seguirão."**

 **"E", disse o garoto, seu tom de voz calmo, "o que** ** _você_** **quer de tudo isso?"**

 **O professor Quirrell recostara-se mais contra a parede, de onde estava sentado, lançando o rosto à sombra, seus olhos mudando de gelo pálido em poços escuros como os de sua forma de cobra. "Desejo que a Grã-Bretanha cresça forte sob um líder forte; esse** ** _é o_** **meu desejo. Quanto às minhas razões", o professor Quirrell sorriu sem alegria, "acho que elas devem permanecer minhas."**

 **"A sensação de desgraça que sinto ao seu redor." As palavras estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis de dizer, enquanto o assunto dançava cada vez mais perto de algo terrível e proibido. "Você sempre soube o que isso significava."**

 **"Eu tive várias suposições", disse o professor Quirrell, sua expressão ilegível. "E eu ainda não direi tudo o que imaginei. Mas isso eu vou lhe dizer: é a** ** _sua_** **desgraça que se inflama quando nos aproximamos, não a minha."**

 **Pela primeira vez, o cérebro de Harry conseguiu marcar isso como uma afirmação questionável e possível mentira, em vez de acreditar em tudo que ouvia. "Por que às vezes você se transforma em um zumbi?"**

 **"Razões pessoais", disse o professor Quirrell sem nenhum humor em sua voz.**

 **"Qual foi o seu motivo para resgatar Bellatrix?"**

 **Houve um breve silêncio, durante o qual Harry se esforçou para controlar sua respiração, mantendo-a firme.**

 **Finalmente, o professor de defesa encolheu os ombros, como se não tivesse importância. "Eu escrevi tudo para você, Sr. Potter. Eu disse a você tudo o que você precisava para deduzir a resposta, se você fosse madura o suficiente para considerar a primeira pergunta óbvia. Bellatrix Black era a serva mais poderosa do Lorde das Trevas, sua lealdade a mais segura; ela era a única pessoa com maior probabilidade de ser encarregada de alguma parte do conhecimento perdido da Sonserina que deveria ter sido sua. "**

 **Lentamente a raiva se apoderou de Harry, lentamente a ira, algo terrível começando a ferver seu sangue, em apenas alguns momentos ele diria algo que ele realmente não deveria dizer enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos em um armazém deserto -**

 **"Mas ela** ** _era_** **inocente", disse o professor de defesa. Ele não estava sorrindo. "E o grau em que todas as suas escolhas foram tiradas dela, de modo que ela nunca teve a chance de sofrer por seus** ** _próprios_** **erros ... pareceu-me** ** _excessivo_** **, Sr. Potter. Se ela não lhe disser nada de uso -" O professor de defesa deu outro pequeno encolher de ombros. "Eu não considerarei o trabalho deste dia um desperdício."**

 **"Que altruístico de você", Harry disse friamente. "Então, se todos os magos são como você-sabe-quem dentro, você é uma exceção a isso, então?"**

 **Os olhos do Professor de Defesa ainda estavam em poços escuros e sombrios que não podiam ser encontrados. "Chame isso de capricho, Sr. Potter. Às vezes me diverte fazer o papel de um herói. Quem sabe, talvez você-sabe-quem diria o mesmo."**

 **Harry abriu a boca uma última vez -**

 **E descobriu que ele não poderia dizer isso, ele não poderia fazer a última pergunta, a última e mais importante pergunta, ele não poderia fazer as palavras saírem. Mesmo que uma recusa como essa fosse proibida a um racionalista, por tudo o que ele recitou a Litania de Tarski ou a Litania de Gendlin ou jurou que o que pudesse ser destruído pela verdade deveria ser, naquele momento, ele não podia forçar-se a dizer sua última pergunta em voz alta. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava pensando errado, mesmo sabendo que deveria ser melhor que isso, ele ainda não podia dizer.**

 **"Agora é a minha vez de perguntar à você." As costas do professor Quirrell se endireitaram de onde ele havia se encostado na geleira de concreto pintada. "Eu estava pensando, Sr. Potter, se você tinha algo a dizer sobre quase me matar e arruinar nosso esforço mútuo. Eu sou dado a entender que um pedido de desculpas, em tais casos, é considerado um sinal de respeito. Mas você não ofereceu, seria apenas que você ainda não chegou a isso, Sr. Potter?"**

 **O tom era calmo, uma calma quieta tão fina e afiada que cortaria todo o seu corpo antes que você percebesse que estava sendo assassinado.**

 **E Harry apenas olhou para o Professor de Defesa com olhos frios que nunca se esquivariam de nada; nem a morte, agora. Ele não estava mais em Azkaban, não temendo mais a parte dele que era destemida; e a sólida pedra preciosa que era Harry tinha mudado para enfrentar o estresse, mudando suavemente de uma faceta para outra, da luz para a escuridão, quente para fria.**

 ** _Um truque calculado de sua parte, para me fazer sentir culpado, me colocar em uma posição onde devo me submeter?_**

 ** _Emoção genuína da sua parte?_**

 **"Entendo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu suponho isso responde -"**

 **"Não", disse o garoto em uma voz fria e contida, "você não vai moldar a conversa tão facilmente, Professor. Eu fiz um esforço considerável para te proteger e te tirar de Azkaban com segurança,** ** _depois_** **que eu pensei que você tinha tentado matar um policial. Isso inclui encarar doze dementadores sem um Encanto Patronus. Eu me pergunto, se eu tivesse me desculpado quando você exigiu, você teria dito obrigado por sua vez? Ou eu estou correto em pensar que era minha submissão que você exigiu lá, e não apenas meu respeito?"**

 **Houve uma pausa, e então a voz do professor Quirrell veio em resposta, abertamente gelada com o perigo não mais velado. "Parece que você ainda não sabe perder, Sr. Potter."**

 **A escuridão olhava nos olhos de Harry sem vacilar, o próprio Professor de Defesa reduzido a uma coisa mortal dentro deles. "Oh, e** ** _você_** **está pensando agora, se** ** _você_** **deve fingir perder para mim, e fingir se humilhar diante da minha própria raiva, a fim de preservar seus próprios planos? Será que o pensamento de uma desculpa falsa calculada até** ** _passou pela sua cabeça?_** **Nem eu, Professor Quirrell".**

 **O Professor de Defesa riu, baixo e sem humor, mais vazio do que o vazio entre as estrelas, perigoso como qualquer vácuo cheio de radiação. "Não, Sr. Potter, você não aprendeu sua lição, de maneira nenhuma."**

 **"Eu pensei em perder muitas vezes, em Azkaban", disse o garoto, seu tom de voz. "Que eu deveria simplesmente desistir, e me entregar aos Aurores. Perder teria sido a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Eu ouvi sua voz dizendo isso para mim, em minha mente; e eu teria** ** _feito_** **isso, se eu tivesse esteve lá sozinho, mas eu não consegui perder** ** _você_** **."**

 **Houve silêncio por algum tempo; como se até mesmo o professor de defesa não conseguisse pensar no que dizer sobre isso.**

 **"Estou curioso", disse finalmente o professor Quirrell. "Pelo que você acha que eu deveria pedir desculpas, precisamente? Eu lhe dei instruções explícitas no caso de uma briga. Você deveria ficar para baixo, ficar fora do caminho, não lançar nenhuma mágica. Você violou essas instruções e derrubou a missão."**

 **"Eu não tomei nenhuma decisão", disse o rapaz uniformemente, "não havia escolha, apenas um desejo de que o Auror não morresse, e meu Patrono estava lá. Para que esse desejo nunca ocorresse, você deveria ter me avisado que você poderia blefar usando uma Maldição da Morte. Por padrão, eu suponho que se você apontar sua varinha para alguém e dizer Avada Kedavra, é porque você quer que ele morra. Esta não deveria ser a primeira regra de Segurança com Maldições Imperdoáveis?"**

 **"As regras são para duelos", disse o professor de defesa. Alguma frieza retornara à sua voz. "E o duelo é um esporte, não um ramo da Batalha Mágica. Em uma luta real, uma maldição que não pode ser bloqueada e** ** _deve_** **ser evitada é uma tática indispensável. Eu teria pensado isso óbvio para você, mas parece que julguei mal o seu intelecto. "**

 **"Também me parece imprudente", disse o menino, continuando como se o outro não tivesse falado, "não** ** _me dizer_** **que lançar qualquer feitiço em você poderia nos matar. E se você tivesse sofrido algum contratempo, e eu tivesse tentado um Innervate, ou uma Levitação? Essa ignorância, que você permitiu para fins que não posso imaginar, desempenhou também alguma parte nesta catástrofe".**

 **Houve outro silêncio. Os olhos do Professor de Defesa haviam se estreitado, e havia um olhar confuso no rosto, como se ele tivesse encontrado alguma situação completamente desconhecida; e ainda assim o homem não falou nada.**

 **"Bem", disse o menino. Seus olhos não haviam oscilado do professor de defesa. "Eu certamente lamento feri-lo, professor. Mas eu não acho que a situação me pede para me submeter a você. Eu nunca realmente entendi o conceito de desculpa, ainda menos se aplica a uma situação como essa; se você tem meus arrependimentos, mas não a minha submissão, isso conta como desculpa?"**

 **Novamente aquela risada fria e vazia, mais escura que o vazio entre as estrelas.**

 **"Eu não saberia", disse o professor de defesa, "eu também nunca entendi o conceito de pedido de desculpas. Essa manobra seria fútil entre nós, ao que parece, com nós dois sabendo disso por uma mentira. Não falemos mais, então, as dívidas serão liquidadas entre nós no tempo".**

 **Houve silêncio por um tempo.**

 **"A propósito", disse o menino. "Hermione Granger nunca teria construído Azkaban, não importa quem ia ser colocado nela. E ela morreria antes de machucar um inocente. Apenas mencionando isso, já que você disse antes que todos os magos são como Você-Sabe-Quem dentro e isso é apenas falso como um simples fato. Teria percebido isso mais cedo se eu não tivesse sido", o menino deu um breve sorriso sombrio "estressado".**

 **Os olhos do Professor de Defesa estavam meio fechados, sua expressão distante. "O interior das pessoas nem sempre é como o lado de fora, Sr. Potter. Talvez ela simplesmente deseje que os outros pensem nela como uma boa menina. Ela não pode usar o Feitiço Patronus -"**

 **"Hah", disse o menino; seu sorriso parecia mais real agora, mais quente. "Ela está tendo problemas exatamente pela mesma razão que eu. Há luz suficiente nela para destruir Dementadores, tenho certeza. Ela não seria capaz de se** ** _impedir_** **de destruir Dementadores, mesmo ao custo de sua própria vida ..." O menino parou, e então sua voz recomeçou. "** ** _Eu_** **posso não ser uma pessoa tão boa, talvez; mas elas existem, e ela é uma delas."**

 **Secamente "Ela é jovem e fazer uma demonstração de bondade custa pouco."**

 **Houve uma pausa nisso. Então o menino disse: "Professor, eu tenho que perguntar, quando você vê algo todo depressivo e sombrio, nunca ocorre a você tentar** ** _melhorá-_** **lo de alguma forma? Como, sim, algo dá muito errado na cabeça das pessoas que faz eles pensam que é ótimo torturar criminosos, mas isso não significa que eles sejam realmente maus por dentro; e talvez se você lhes ensinasse as coisas certas, mostrasse a eles o que eles estavam fazendo de errado, você poderia mudar - "**

 **O professor Quirrell riu então e não com o vazio de antes. "Ah, Sr. Potter, às vezes eu esqueço o quão jovem você é. Mais fácil você conseguir mudar a cor do céu." Outra risada, esta mais fria. "E a razão pela qual é fácil para você perdoar tais idiotas e pensar bem sobre eles, Sr. Potter, é que você mesmo não foi gravemente ferido. Você pensará menos com carinho de idiotas comuns depois da primeira vez que sua loucura lhe custar algo querido, como uma centena de galeões do seu próprio bolso, talvez, ao invés das agonizantes mortes de uma centena de estranhos" O professor de defesa sorria malvadamente. Ele tirou um relógio de bolso de suas vestes, olhou para ele. "Vamos partir agora, se não houver mais nada a dizer entre nós."**

 **"Você não tem dúvidas sobre as coisas impossíveis que eu fiz para nos tirar de Azkaban?"**

 **"Não", disse o professor de defesa. "Eu acredito que já resolvi a maioria deles. Quanto ao resto, é muito raro encontrar uma pessoa que eu não possa ver imediatamente, seja amigo ou inimigo. Vou desvendar os quebra-cabeças sobre você sozinho, no devido tempo."**

 **O Professor de Defesa se ergueu, empurrando a parede com as duas mãos e levantando-se, suavemente, se muito devagar. O menino, menos graciosamente, fez o mesmo.**

 **E o menino soltou a última e mais terrível pergunta que antes não conseguia perguntar; como se dizer isso em voz alta pudesse torná-lo real, e como se já não fosse muito óbvio.**

 **"Por que não sou como as outras crianças da minha idade?"**

 **Em uma estrada lateral deserta do Beco Diagonal, onde restos de lixo não-desaparecido podiam ser vistos alojados nas bordas da rua de tijolos e os lados vazios de tijolos que a rodeavam, junto com terra espalhada e outros sinais de negligência, um antigo mago e sua fênix aparataram na existência.**

 **O mago já estava alcançando dentro de suas vestes sua ampulheta quando, por hábito, seus olhos saltaram para um ponto aleatório entre a estrada e a parede, para memorizá-lo -**

 **E o velho mago piscou surpreso; havia um pedaço de pergaminho naquele local.**

 **Uma careta cruzou o rosto de Albus Dumbledore quando ele deu um passo para frente e pegou o pedaço de papel amassado, desdobrando-o.**

 **Nela estava uma única palavra, "NÃO", e nada mais.**

 **Lentamente, o mago deixou-o flutuar de seus dedos. Distraidamente, ele se abaixou até a calçada e pegou o pedaço de pergaminho mais próximo, que parecia muito semelhante ao que acabara de pegar; ele tocou com sua varinha e, um momento depois, foi inscrito com a mesma palavra "NÃO", na mesma letra, que era dele.**

 **O velho mago planejava voltar três horas para quando Harry Potter chegasse pela primeira vez no Beco Diagonal. Ele já havia observado, com seus instrumentos, o menino saindo de Hogwarts, e isso não podia ser desfeito (sua única tentativa de enganar seus próprios instrumentos, e assim controlar o Tempo sem alterar sua aparência para si mesmo, terminou em desastre suficiente para convencê-lo a nunca mais tente tal truque). Ele esperava recuperar o menino no primeiro momento possível após sua chegada e levá-lo para outro local seguro, se não para Hogwarts (pois seus instrumentos não mostravam o retorno do menino). Mas agora -**

 **"Um paradoxo se eu o recuperar imediatamente depois que ele chegar no Beco Diagonal?" murmurou o velho mago para si mesmo. "Talvez eles não pusessem em ação o plano deles de roubar Azkaban, até que eles tivessem confirmado sua chegada aqui ... ou então ... talvez ..."**

 **Concreto pintado, piso duro e tetos distantes, duas figuras em frente uma da outra. Uma entidade que usava a forma de um homem de trinta e poucos anos e já estava ficando calvo, e outra mente que usava a forma de um menino de onze anos com uma cicatriz na testa. Gelo e sombra, luz azul pálida.**

 **"Eu não sei", disse o homem.**

 **O menino apenas olhou para ele. E então disse: "Ah, é mesmo?"**

 **"Verdadeiramente", disse o homem. "Eu não sei de nada, e dos meus palpites não vou falar. Ainda assim irei dizer isso -"**


	61. Capítulo 60: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 60: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 11**

 **"** **Sigilo e Franqueza"**

 **Através da chama verde eles giraram, através da rede de Flu que eles rodaram, o coração de Minerva acelerado com um horror que ela não sentira em dez anos e três meses, os corredores entre o espaço tossiram e cuspiram eles no saguão de Gringotes (o mais seguro Receptor de flu no Beco Diagonal, a conexão mais difícil de interceptar, a saída mais rápida de Hogwarts sem uma fênix). Um criado goblin se virou para eles, seus olhos se arregalaram, ele começou uma reverência levemente respeitosa.**

 ** _Determinação, Destino, Deliberação!_**

 **E os dois estavam no beco atrás da Casa de Maria, varinhas já levantadas e erguidas, girando ao redor de costas e as palavras de um Feitiço Anti-Desilusão que já subiam para os lábios de Severus.**

 **O beco estava vazio.**

 **Quando ela se virou para olhar para Severus, sua varinha já estava batendo em sua própria cabeça com um som como se quebrasse um ovo, enquanto seus lábios cantavam palavras de invisibilidade; Ele assumiu as cores de seu entorno, tornou-se um borrão de seus arredores, o borrão se moveu e combinou com o que estava atrás dele e então não havia nada lá.**

 **Ela abaixou a varinha e deu um passo à frente para receber sua própria desilusão -**

 **De trás dela, o som inconfundível de uma explosão de chamas.**

 **Ela girou e viu Albus lá, sua longa varinha já desenhada e erguida em sua mão direita. Seus olhos estavam sombrios sob os semicírculos de seus óculos, e Fawkes, em seu ombro, abrira as asas cor de fogo, prontas para fugir e lutar.**

 **"Alvo!" ela disse. "Eu pensei -" Ela tinha acabado de vê-lo partir para Azkaban, e ela pensou que nem mesmo as fênix poderiam voltar de lá tão facilmente.**

 **Então ela percebeu.**

 **"Ela escapou", disse Albus. "Seu Patrono o alcançou?"**

 **As batidas em seu coração ficaram mais fortes, o horror em suas veias se solidificou. "Ele disse que estava aqui, no banheiro -"**

 **"Vamos torcer para que ele fale a verdade", disse Albus, a varinha bateu com a cabeça dela com uma sensação como a água escorrendo sobre ela, e um momento depois os quatro (até mesmo Fawkes ficou invisível, embora às vezes você visse um lampejo de algo como fogo no ar) estavam correndo para a frente do restaurante. Eles pararam diante da porta enquanto Albus sussurrava alguma coisa, e um momento depois um dos clientes visível através das janelas se levantou com uma expressão vaga no rosto e abriu a porta como se desse uma rápida olhada para fora por algum amigo; e os três tinham entrado, correndo através dos clientes involuntários (Severus estava marcando os rostos, Minerva sabia, e Albus veria qualquer Desiludido) em direção à placa que apontava para o banheiro -**

 **Uma velha porta de madeira marcada com o sinal de um banheiro se abriu com uma batida e quatro salvadores invisíveis invadiram-na.**

 **A pequena mas limpa sala de madeira estava vazia, gotas de água frescas apareciam na pia, mas não havia sinal de Harry, apenas uma folha de papel deixada na tampa fechada do vaso sanitário.**

 **Ela não conseguia respirar.**

 **A folha de papel subiu no ar quando Albus a pegou, e um momento depois foi empurrada em sua própria direção.**

 ** _M: O que o chapéu me disse para te contar?_**

 ** _\- H_**

 **"Ah," Minerva disse em voz alta em surpresa, sua mente tomando um momento para entender a pergunta, não era o tipo de coisa que você esqueceria, mas ela não estava pensando nesse** ** _modo,_** **realmente - "Eu sou uma jovem imprudente e eu deveria sair do gramado dele."**

 **"** ** _Eh?_** **", Disse o ar na voz de Albus, como se até ele pudesse ficar chocado.**

 **E então a cabeça de Harry Potter apareceu, suspensa ao lado do ar ao lado do vaso sanitário, seu rosto estava frio e alerta, o muito-adulto Harry que ela tinha visto às vezes, os olhos se movimentando para frente e para trás e ao redor.**

 **"O que está acontecendo -" o menino começou.**

 **Albus, agora mais uma vez visível junto com ela e Fawkes, estava avançando em um instante, sua mão esquerda estendeu a mão e arrancou um fio de cabelo da cabeça de Harry (produzindo um grito assustado do menino), Minerva aceitou o cabelo em sua própria mão e, um momento depois, Albus pegou o menino quase invisível em seus braços e houve um lampejo de fogo vermelho-dourado.**

 **E Harry Potter estava seguro.**

 **Minerva deu alguns passos para frente, encostou-se à parede onde Albus e Harry estiveram, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio.**

 **Ela ... perdeu alguns hábitos, nos dez anos desde que a Ordem da Fênix se desfez.**

 **Ao lado dela, Severus brilhou em visibilidade. Sua mão direita já estava tirando o frasco de suas vestes, sua mão esquerda já se estendendo em demanda. Ela lhe deu o cabelo de Harry, e um momento depois, ele caiu no frasco de Polissuco inacabado, que imediatamente começou a efervescer e borbulhando enquanto se acomodava na potência que permitiria a Severus agir como isca.**

 **"Isso foi inesperado", disse o Mestre de Poções lentamente. "Por que nosso Diretor não recuperou o Sr. Potter** ** _antes_** **, eu imagino, se ele foi tão longe a ponto de distorcer o Tempo? Não deveria haver nada que o impedisse de fazê-lo ... de fato, seu Patrono já deveria ter encontrado o Sr. Potter seguro..."**

 **Ela não tinha pensado nisso, uma percepção diferente de ter pulado para a frente de sua mente. Não foi tão horripilante quanto Bellatrix Black ter escapado de Azkaban, mas ainda assim -**

 **"Harry tem uma** ** _capa de invisibilidade?_** **", Ela disse.**

 **O Mestre de Poções não respondeu; ele estava encolhendo.**

* * *

 **Sick-snick, gotejamento, ding ring-ting-**

 **Eles ainda a incomodavam, embora o barulho sumisse depois de um tempo; quando, e se, ela se tornasse Diretora, ela pretendia Silenciar todo o lote. Que cabeça de Hogwarts, ela se perguntou, tinha sido tão imprudente ao ponto de criar um dispositivo que fizesse** ** _barulho_** **, para transmitir a seus sucessores?**

 **Ela estava sentada no escritório do Diretor com uma mesa transfigurada rapidamente, fazendo algumas das centenas de pequenos papéis necessários que impediam que Hogwarts parasse; ela podia se perder facilmente, e isso a impedia de pensar em outras coisas. Alvo uma vez comentou, soando bastante irônico, que Hogwarts parecia correr ainda mais suavemente quando havia uma crise externa para ela evitar pensar nela ...**

 **... dez anos atrás, essa foi a última vez que Albus disse isso.**

 **Houve o som que indicava um visitante que se aproximava.**

 **Minerva continuou lendo seu pergaminho atual.**

 **A porta se abriu, revelando Severus Snape, que deu três passos para dentro e exigiu sem a menor pausa: "Alguma notícia de Olho-Tonto?"**

 **Alvo já estava se levantando da cadeira, mesmo quando ela guardou os pergaminhos e afastou a mesa. "O Patrono de Moody está se reportando ao eu em Azkaban", disse Albus. "Seu Olho não viu nada; e se o Olho de Vance não vê nada, então essa coisa não existe. Você o mesmo?"**

 **"Ninguém tentou tirar meu sangue", disse Severus. Ele deu uma rápida careta de sorriso. "Exceto o professor de defesa."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Minerva.**

 **"Ele me viu como um impostor antes que eu pudesse abrir meus lábios, e bastante razoavelmente me atacou no local, exigindo saber o paradeiro do Sr. Potter." Outra careta de um sorriso. "Gritar que eu era Severus Snape não pareceu tranqüilizá-lo, por alguma razão. Eu acredito que o homem me mataria por um Sicle e devolveria cinco Nuques. Eu tive que atordoar nosso bom Professor Quirrell, o que não foi fácil, e então ele reagiu mal ao feitiço. 'Harry Potter', naturalmente alarmado, correu para fora e disse ao dono, e o professor de defesa foi levado para St. Mungos -"**

 **"** ** _St. Mungos?_** **"**

 **"- que disse que ele provavelmente estava trabalhando demais por semanas antes de desmaiar, tal era o seu estado de exaustão. Seu precioso Professor de Defesa está bem, Minerva, o atordoador pode tê-lo ajudado forçando-o a tirar alguns dias de folga. Depois disso eu recusei a oferta de um Flu para Hogwarts, e voltei para o Beco Diagonal e vaguei; mas ninguém parece ter desejado o sangue do Sr. Potter hoje".**

 **"Nosso Professor de Defesa está nas melhores mãos, tenho certeza", disse Albus. "Assuntos maiores comandam nossa atenção, Minerva."**

 **Precisou um esforço considerável para ela arrancar sua atenção de volta, mas ela se sentou de novo, e Severus gesticulou para uma cadeira para si mesmo também, e os três se juntaram para começar seu conselho.**

 **Ela se sentia como um impostor polissuco, sentando-se com aqueles dois. A guerra não era sua arte nem conspiração. Ela tinha que se esforçar para se manter um passo à frente dos gêmeos Weasley, e às vezes ela falhava nisso. Ela estava sentada aqui, afinal, só porque ela tinha ouvido a profecia ...**

 **"Estamos confrontados", o diretor falou primeiro, "com um mistério bastante alarmante. Posso pensar em apenas dois magos que poderiam ter arquitetado essa fuga".**

 **Minerva inspirou profundamente. "Existe uma chance de não ser Você-Sabe-Quem?"**

 **"Temo que sim", disse o diretor.**

 **Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Severus parecia tão intrigado quanto ela.** ** _Com medo que_** **o Lorde das Trevas não estivesse subindo novamente? Ela teria dado quase tudo para que isso fosse verdade.**

 **"Então," Albus disse pesadamente. "Nosso primeiro suspeito é Voldemort, que teria retornado e procurou ressuscitar a si mesmo. Eu estudei muitos livros que eu gostaria de não ter lido, buscando todas as suas possíveis vias de retorno, e encontrei apenas três. Seu caminho mais forte para a vida é a Pedra Filosofal, que Flamel me garante que nem mesmo Voldemort poderia criar por conta própria, por essa estrada ele se levantaria maior e mais terrível do que nunca. Eu não teria pensado que Voldemort fosse capaz de resistir à tentação da Pedra, ainda menos porque uma armadilha óbvia é um desafio para sua inteligência, mas seu segundo caminho é quase tão forte: a carne de seu servo, voluntariamente dado, o sangue de seu inimigo, forçosamente tomado, e o osso de seu ancestral, inconscientemente legado. Voldemort é um perfeccionista -" Albus olhou para Severus, que concordou com a cabeça "e ele certamente procuraria a combinação mais poderosa: a carne de Bellatrix Black, o sangue de Harry Potter e o osso de seu pai. O último caminho de Voldemort é seduzir uma vítima e drenar a vida dela por um longo período; Nesse caso, Voldemort seria fraco comparado ao seu antigo poder. Seu motivo para libertar Bellatrix é claro. E se ele a mantiver em reserva, para usar somente no caso de não conseguir atingir a Pedra, isso explicaria por que nenhuma tentativa de seqüestro foi feita contra Harry neste dia. "**

 **Minerva olhou de novo para Severus, viu-o ouvindo atentamente, mas sem surpresa.**

 **"O que** ** _não_** **está claro", continuou o diretor, "é** ** _como_** **Voldemort poderia ter planejado essa fuga. Uma boneca da morte foi deixada no lugar de Bellatrix, sua fuga não deveria ser detectada, e mesmo que isso desse errado, os Dementadores não conseguiram encontrar ela depois do primeiro aviso deles. Azkaban permaneceu impenetrável por séculos, e eu não consigo imaginar nenhum meio pelo qual Voldemort pudesse ter feito isso".**

 **"Isso pode significar pouco", disse Severus, sem expressão. "Para o Lorde das Trevas fazer o que não podemos imaginar requer apenas que ele tenha uma imaginação melhor."**

 **Albus assentiu sombriamente. "Infelizmente há agora outro bruxo que ri de impossibilidades. Um bruxo que, não muito tempo atrás, desenvolveu um novo e poderoso Feitiço que poderia ter cegado os Dementadores para a fuga de Bellatrix Black. E ele está implicado por outras razões também."**

 **O coração de Minerva estava pulando, ela não sabia** ** _como,_** **ou** ** _por quê,_** **mas uma terrível apreensão estava surgindo sobre** ** _quem -_**

 **"Quem seria** ** _esse_** **?" disse Severus, parecendo intrigado.**

 **Alvo recostou-se e disse as palavras fatais, como ela as temia: "Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres".**

 **"** ** _Potter?_** **", Exigiu o Mestre de Poções, tanto choque naquela voz normalmente sedosa do que ela já tinha ouvido ele falar. "Diretor, essa é uma das suas piadas? Ele está em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Uma birra e algumas brincadeiras infantis com uma capa de invisibilidade não o fazem ..."**

 **"Não é brincadeira", disse Minerva, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Harry já está fazendo descobertas originais em Transfiguração, Severus. Embora eu não soubesse que ele estava pesquisando Feitiços também."**

 **"Harry não é um primeiro ano comum", disse o diretor solenemente. "Ele é marcado como o igual ao Lorde das Trevas, e ele tem o poder que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece."**

 **Severus estava olhando para ela, e você precisaria conhecê-lo bem para reconhecer que seu olhar estava implorando. "Eu devo levar isso a sério?"**

 **Minerva simplesmente assentiu.**

 **"Alguém** ** _mais_** **sabe desse ... novo e poderoso Feitiço?" Severus exigiu.**

 **O diretor olhou para ela se desculpando -**

 **De alguma forma ela sabia, ela sabia antes mesmo que ele dissesse isso, e ela queria gritar no topo de seus pulmões.**

 **\- e disse: "Quirino Quirrell."**

 **" Por quê?", Ela disse, em uma voz que deveria ter derretido metade dos aparelhos no escritório, "o Sr. Potter chegou a dizer ao nosso Professor de Defesa sobre seu novo e brilhante Feitiço para sair de prisões?"**

 **O diretor passou uma mão cansada e enrugada sobre a testa igualmente enrugada. "Quirino simplesmente estava lá, Minerva. Mesmo eu não vi nenhum dano nisso na época." O diretor hesitou. "E Harry disse que seu feitiço era muito perigoso para ser explicado a qualquer um de nós; e quando eu perguntei a ele novamente, ele insistiu que ele ainda não havia explicado isso a Quirino, nem nunca tinha derrubado suas barreiras de Oclumência na presença do Professor de Defesa."**

 **"O Sr. Potter é um** ** _Oclumente?_** **Você deu a ele uma capa de invisibilidade e ele é imune ao Veritaserum** ** _e ele é amigo dos gêmeos Weasley?_** **Albus, você tem alguma idéia do que você desencadeou nesta escola?" Sua voz estava quase gritando agora. "No seu sétimo ano, não restará nada de Hogwarts além de um buraco fumegante no chão!"**

 **Alvo recostou-se na grande poltrona acolchoada e disse sorrindo, "Não se esqueça do Vira-Tempo".**

 **Ela gritou então, mas em silêncio.**

 **Severus disse, "Devo ensiná-lo a preparar Polissuco, Diretor? Pergunto apenas por questão de complemento, caso você não esteja satisfeito com a magnitude do desastre de seu animal de estimação."**

 **"Talvez no próximo ano", disse Albus. "Meus queridos amigos, a questão diante de nós é se Harry Potter tirou a Bellatrix Black de Azkaban, o que é mais do que uma brincadeira juvenil, mesmo pelos meus padrões tolerantes."**

 **"Desculpe-me, diretor", Severus disse com um dos sorrisos mais secos que ela já o tinha visto entregar para Alvo, "mas vou registrar minha opinião de que a resposta é não. Este é o trabalho do Lorde das Trevas, puro e simples."**

 **"Então por que," Albus disse, e agora não havia nenhum humor em sua voz, "quando eu planejei recuperar Harry imediatamente após sua chegada no Beco Diagonal, eu descobri que isso resultaria em um paradoxo?"**

 **Minerva afundou-se ainda mais na cadeira, deixou cair o cotovelo esquerdo no braço duro da poltrona, apoiou a cabeça na mão e fechou os olhos em desespero.**

 **Havia um provérbio circulado estritamente no sentido de que apenas um Auror em trinta estava qualificado para investigar casos envolvendo Vira-Tempos; e daqueles poucos, a metade que** ** _já_** **não** ** _era_** **louca, logo estaria.**

 **"Então você suspeita", a voz de Severus estava dizendo, "que Potter foi do Beco Diagonal para Azkaban, depois voltou para o Beco Diagonal para ser pego por nós -"**

 **"Precisamente", disse a voz de Albus. "Embora também seja possível que Voldemort ou seus servos tenham cuidado para que Harry chegasse ao Beco Diagonal, antes de começarem a tentativa em Azkaban. E que eles tinham alguém com um Time-Turner que mandaria de volta a mensagem de seu sucesso. Na verdade, era minha suspeita sobre essa possibilidade que me fez despachar você e Minerva em sua própria missão, antes de eu mesmo ir para Azkaban. Eu pensei então que a fuga deles iria falhar, mas se recuperar Harry Potter significava observar o fato de seu eventual fracasso, então eu mesmo não poderia ter ido a Azkaban depois de ter interagido com ele, pois o futuro de Azkaban não pode tocar seu passado. Quando, em Azkaban, não recebi nenhum relato seu ou de Minerva, nem de Flitwick a quem eu disse para tentar entrar em contato com você, eu sabia que sua interação com Harry Potter tinha sido uma interação com o futuro de Azkaban, significando que alguém estava enviando mensagens através do Tempo -"**

 **Então a voz de Albus parou.**

 **"Mas Diretor", disse Severus, "** ** _você_** **voltou do futuro de Azkaban e interagiu conosco ..."**

 **A voz do Mestre de Poções diminuiu.**

 **"Mas Severus, se eu tivesse** ** _recebido_** **relatórios de você e de Minerva da segurança de Harry, eu não iria, em primeiro lugar, voltar no tempo para ..."**

 **"Diretor, acho que devemos desenhar diagramas para isso."**

 **"Eu concordo, Severus."**

 **Havia o som de pergaminho sendo espalhado sobre uma mesa, e depois penas, arranhões e mais discussões.**

 **Minerva sentou-se na cadeira, a cabeça apoiada na mão, os olhos fechados.**

 **Havia uma história que ouvira uma vez sobre um criminoso que possuía um Vira-Tempo que o Departamento de Mistérios lhe havia concedido, em um caso de julgamento extremamente ruim sobre quem precisava de um; e havia um Auror designado para rastrear esse desconhecido criminoso do tempo, que também recebera um Temporizador; e a história terminou com os dois na enfermaria de St. Mungo, de Loucos Completamente Irrecuperáveis.**

 **Minerva ficou lá com os olhos fechados, tentando não ouvir, tentando não pensar sobre isso e tentando não enlouquecer.**

 **Depois de um tempo, quando a discussão parecia ter acabado, ela disse em voz alta "O Vira-Tempo do Sr. Potter é restrito às nove da noite até a meia-noite. A cápsula foi adulterada, Albus?"**

 **"Não de acordo com meus feitiços mais exigentes", disse Albus. "Mas as cápsulas são coisas novas; e para derrotar as precauções dos Inomináveis e não deixar vestígios da derrota ... pode** ** _não_** **ser impossível."**

 **Ela abriu os olhos e viu Severus e o Diretor olhando atentamente para um pergaminho coberto de rabiscos emaranhados que sem dúvida a deixariam louca de compreender.**

 **"Você chegou a alguma** ** _conclusão?_** **", Perguntou Minerva. "E por favor não me diga como você chegou a ela."**

 **Severus e o diretor se entreolharam, depois se viraram para olhá-la.**

 **"Nós concluímos", disse o diretor, gravemente, "que ou Harry estava envolvido ou não estava; que Voldemort tem acesso a um Vira-Tempo ou não, e que independentemente do que poderia ter acontecido dentro de Azkaban, ninguém visitou o cemitério de Little Hangleton durante o período em que Moody já estava observando dentro do meu próprio passado."**

 **"Em suma," Severus falou, "não sabemos nada, querida Minerva; embora pareça pelo menos** ** _provável_** **que outro Vira-Tempo estivesse envolvido, de alguma forma. Minha própria suspeita é que Potter foi subornado, enganado ou ameaçado de transmitir mensagens para trás no tempo, talvez até mesmo com relação a essa mesma fuga da prisão, não farei a sugestão óbvia sobre quem está puxando suas cordas, mas sugiro que às nove horas desta noite, testemos se Potter é capaz de viajar as seis horas completas para trás, até às três horas da tarde, para ver se ele já usou seu Time-Turner."**

 **"Isso parece sábio em qualquer caso", disse Dumbledore. "Veja isso feito, Minerva, e diga a Harry para parar em meu escritório em sua conveniência, depois."**

 **"Mas você ainda suspeita que Harry tenha envolvimento direto na prisão?" Minerva disse.**

 **"Possível, mas improvável", disse Severus, ao mesmo tempo em que Albus disse: "Sim".**

 **Minerva beliscou a ponte do nariz, respirou fundo, soltou. "Alvo, Severo, que possível** ** _motivo_** **tem o Sr. Potter para fazer uma coisa dessas!"**

 **"Nenhum que eu possa pensar", disse Albus, "mas resta que a magia de Harry sozinha, de todos os meios conhecidos para mim, poderia ter -"**

 **"Espera", disse Severus. Toda expressão desapareceu de seu rosto. "Um pensamento me ocorre, eu preciso checar -" O Mestre de Poções pegou uma pitada de pó de Flu, atravessou a sala em direção à lareira - Alvo apressou-se a acenar sua varinha para acendê-la - e então em um clarão de chamas verdes, e palavras "Sonserina Chefe do escritório da Casa", Severus tinha ido embora.**

 **Ela e Albus se entreolharam e ambos deram de ombros; e então Albus voltou a estudar o pergaminho.**

 **Foi só alguns minutos depois que Severus se retirou do Flu, limpando traços de cinzas de si mesmo.**

 **"Bem", disse o Mestre de Poções. Mais uma vez o rosto inexpressivo. "Eu tenho medo que o Sr. Potter tenha um motivo."**

 **"Fale!" disse Albus.**

 **"Encontrei Lesath Lestrange na sala comunal da Sonserina, estudando", disse Severus. "Ele não estava relutante em encontrar meus olhos. E parece que o Sr. Lestrange não gostava de pensar em seus pais em Azkaban, no frio e na escuridão, com os Dementadores sugando suas vidas, machucando cada segundo de cada dia, e ele disse isso ao Sr. Potter em tantas palavras, e implorou para que ele os tirasse de lá. Desde que você vê, o Sr. Lestrange ouviu que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu podia fazer qualquer coisa com um estalar de dedos."**

 **Ela e Albus trocaram olhares.**

 **"Severo", disse Minerva, "** ** _certamente ..._** **até** ** _Harry_** **... tem mais senso comum que** ** _isso ..._** **"**

 **Sua voz sumiu.**

 **"O Sr. Potter acha que ele é Deus", disse Severus sem expressão, "e Lesath Lestrange caiu de joelhos diante dele em um grito sincero de oração".**

 **Minerva olhou para Severus, sentindo-se mal do estômago. Ela havia estudado religião trouxa - era o motivo mais comum para precisar do Charme da Memória, os pais de nascidos trouxas - e ela sabia o suficiente para entender o que Severus acabara de dizer.**

 **"De qualquer forma", disse o Mestre de Poções. "Eu olhei dentro do Sr. Lestrange para ver se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre a fuga de sua mãe. Ele não ouviu nada. Mas no instante em que ele descobrir, ele concluirá que a pessoa responsável foi Harry Potter."**

 **"Eu vejo ..." Albus disse lentamente. "Obrigado, Severus. Isso é uma boa notícia."**

 **"** ** _Boa notícia?_** **", Minerva explodiu.**

 **Albus olhou para ela, seu rosto tão inexpressivo quanto o de Severus agora; e ela se lembrou, com um choque, do próprio Albus - "É a melhor razão que eu posso imaginar para remover Bellatrix de Azkaban" Albus disse baixinho. "E se não for Harry, vamos nos lembrar, então é certamente o próprio Voldemort que fez seu primeiro movimento. Mas não vamos ser apressados em julgamento, enquanto há muito que ainda não sabemos, mas que logo o faremos."**

 **Alvo mais uma vez se levantou de trás de sua mesa, caminhou até a lareira ainda acesa, lançou outra pitada de pó verde e enfiou a cabeça nas chamas. "Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica", disse ele, "escritório do diretor".**

 **Depois de um momento, a voz de Madame Bones veio clara e nítida: "O que é isso, Albus? Estou um pouco ocupada".**

 **"Amelia", disse Albus, "peço-lhe que compartilhe quaisquer descobertas que tenha feito sobre esse assunto".**

 **Houve uma pausa. "Oh," disse a voz fria de Madame Bones do fogo ardente, "e isso é uma via de mão dupla então, Albus?"**

 **"Pode ser", o velho mago disse calmamente.**

 **"Se algum Auror morrer por sua reticência, velho intrometido, eu o responsabilizo em plena medida."**

 **"Eu compreendo, Amelia", Albus disse, "mas eu não tenho nenhum desejo de despertar alarme desnecessário e incredulidade -"**

 **"** ** _Bellatrix Black_** **escapou de** ** _Azkaban!_** **Que alarme ou incredulidade você acha que eu chamarei de** ** _desnecessário,_** **em face disso?"**

 **"Eu posso precisar lembra-la dessas palavras", disse o velho bruxo nas chamas verdes. "Pois se eu aprender que meus medos não são desnecessários, eu** ** _vou_** **te dizer. Agora, Amelia, eu te imploro, se você aprendeu alguma coisa sobre este assunto, por favor, compartilhe."**

 **Houve outra pausa, e então a voz de Madame Bones disse: "Eu tenho informações que aprendi quatro horas no futuro, Albus. Você ainda as quer?"**

 **Albus fez uma pausa -**

 **(Pesando, Minerva sabia, a possibilidade de que ele pudesse querer voltar mais de duas horas a partir deste instante; pois você não poderia enviar mais informações no tempo do que seis horas, não através de qualquer cadeia de Vira-Tempos)**

 **\- e finalmente disse: "Sim, por favor".**

 **"Tivemos um golpe de sorte", disse a voz de Madame Bones, "um dos aurores que testemunhou a fuga era uma nascida trouxa, e ela nos disse que o feitiço Voar-Fogo, como estávamos chamando, poderia não ser feitiço algum, mas um artefato trouxa ".**

 **Como um soco no estômago, era assim que se sentia, e a doença na barriga de Minerva se redobrou. Qualquer um que tenha assistido a uma batalha da Legião do Caos sabia de quem era a mão que mostrava ...**

 **A voz da Madame Bones continuou. "Trouxemos Arthur Weasley do Desvio de Artefatos Trouxas - ele sabe mais sobre artefatos trouxas do que qualquer bruxo vivo - e deu a ele as descrições dos Aurores na cena, e ele decifrou. Era um artefato trouxa chamado roqueiro e eles chamam assim porque você tem que estar fora de seu roquedo para montar um. Há apenas seis anos atrás, um dos seus roqueiros explodiu, matou centenas de trouxas em um flash e quase ateou fogo à Lua. Weasley diz que os roqueiros usam um um tipo especial de ciência chamado de reação oposta, então o plano é desenvolver uma azaração que impeça a ciência de trabalhar em torno de Azkaban. "**

 **"Obrigado, Amelia", disse Albus gravemente. "Isso é tudo?"**

 **"Vou checar se temos alguma coisa de seis horas para frente", disse a voz de Madame Bones, "se assim for, eles não teriam me contado, mas eu vou mandar contar para você. Você tem alguma coisa que queira me contar, Albus? Qual dessas duas possibilidades é a mais provável?"**

 **"Ainda não, Amelia", Albus disse, "mas eu posso falar com você em breve."**

 **Ele se levantou do fogo, então, que desapareceu de volta às chamas amarelas comuns. Cada minuto dos anos do velho mago, cada segundo natural desde o seu nascimento e cada segundo que o Time-Turning tinha acrescentado, tudo isso mais algumas décadas extras para o estresse, era visível em seu rosto marcado.**

 **"Severus?" o velho mago disse. "O que era realmente?"**

 **"Um foguete", disse o Mestre de Poções meio-sangue, que crescera na cidade trouxa de Spinner's End. "Uma das mais impressionantes tecnologias trouxas."**

 **"Qual a probabilidade de** ** _Harry_** **conhecer essas artes?" disse Minerva.**

 **Severus disse, "Oh, um garoto como o Sr. Potter sabe** ** _tudo_** **sobre foguetes; isso, querida Minerva, é uma certeza. Você deve se lembrar que as coisas são feitas de maneira diferente no mundo dos trouxas." Severus franziu a testa. "Mas os foguetes** ** _são_** **perigosos e caros ..."**

 **"Harry roubou e escondeu uma quantia desconhecida de seu cofre Gringotes, talvez milhares de galeões", disse o Diretor, e então, para seus olhares gémeos, "Isso** ** _não_** **estava no meu plano, mas cometi o erro de enviar o Professor de Defesa para supervisionar a retirada de Harry de cinco Galeões para presentes de Natal ... "O diretor encolheu os ombros. "Sim, eu concordo, pura tolice em retrospecto, vamos continuar."**

 **Minerva bateu a cabeça algumas vezes contra o encosto de cabeça da cadeira.**

 **"No entanto, diretor", disse Severus. "Só porque os Comensais da Morte nunca usaram artefatos trouxas na primeira guerra, isso não significa que** ** _ele_** **é ignorante. Foguetes caíram sobre a Grã-Bretanha como armas, no lado trouxa da guerra de Grindelwald. Se ele passou os verões daqueles anos em um orfanato trouxa como você nos disse, Diretor ... então ele também já ouviu falar de foguetes E se ele estiver ouvindo relatos do Sr. Potter e suas batalhas simuladas usando artefatos trouxas, ele certamente aprenderá os pontos fortes de seu inimigo e tentará usá-los ele mesmo. É** ** _assim_** **que ele pensa; qualquer poder que ele veja, ele tentará tomar para si."**

 **O velho bruxo estava imóvel, totalmente imóvel, até os pelos da barba congelados no lugar como fios sólidos; e o pensamento veio a Minerva, tão assustador quanto qualquer pensamento que ela já teve, que Albus Dumbledore estava enraizado no local com horror.**

 **"Severus," Alvo Dumbledore disse, e sua voz quase quebrou, "você percebe o que está dizendo? Se Harry Potter e Voldemort lutarem com armas trouxas, não haverá mais nada do mundo além de fogo!"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Minerva. Ela tinha ouvido falar de armas, é claro, mas elas não eram tão perigosas para uma bruxa experiente -**

 **Severus falou como se ela não estivesse no quarto. "Então, talvez, Diretor, ele está enviando um aviso deliberado para Harry Potter sobre isso, dizendo que qualquer ataque com armas trouxas será recebido com retaliação em espécie. Comande o Sr. Potter para cessar seu uso da tecnologia trouxa em suas batalhas; mostrará a ele que a mensagem foi recebida ... e não lhe dará mais idéias. " Severus franziu a testa. "Embora, pense nisso, o Sr. Malfoy - e, claro, a Srta. Granger - bem, pensando bem, uma proibição geral da tecnologia parece mais sábia -"**

 **O velho bruxo pressionou ambas as mãos na testa, e dos seus lábios veio uma voz instável, "Eu começo a** ** _esperar_** **que seja Harry por trás dessa fuga ... oh, Merlin defenda a todos nós, o que eu fiz, o que eu fiz, o que será do mundo?"**

 **Severus deu de ombros. "Dos boatos que ouvi, diretor, armas trouxas são apenas um pouco piores do que os aspectos mais** ** _recônditos_** **da magia -"**

 **"** ** _Pior?_** **", Ofegou Minerva, e depois fechou a boca como se à força.**

 **"Pior do que qualquer perigo deixado nestes anos em declínio", disse Albus. "Não pior do que aquilo que apagou a Atlântida do Tempo."**

 **Minerva olhou para ele, sentindo o suor ao longo de toda a sua espinha.**

 **Severus continuou, ainda se dirigindo a Albus. "Todos os Comensais da Morte, exceto Bellatrix, o teriam traído, todos os seus apoiadores se voltaram contra ele, todos os poderes do mundo convergiram para destruí-lo, se ele fosse imprudente com qualquer potência verdadeiramente perigosa. Seria isso tão diferente, então?"**

 **Algum movimento, alguma cor, retornou ao rosto do velho mago. "Talvez não..."**

 **"E em qualquer caso", disse Severus com um sorriso levemente condescendente, "armas trouxas não são tão fáceis de obter, não para mil galeões ou mil milhares."**

 ** _Harry não apenas transfigura os dispositivos que ele usa em suas batalhas?_** **pensou Minerva, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar -**

 **Então, a lareira explodiu em chamas verdes, e o rosto de Pius Thicknesse, assistente de Madame Bones, apareceu ali. "Chefe Warlock?" disse Thicknesse. "Eu tenho um relatório para você, transmitido de -" Os olhos de Thicknesse cintilaram sobre Minerva e Severus, "seis minutos atrás."**

 **"Seis horas à frente, você quer dizer", disse Albus. "Estes dois são para ouvi-lo; entregue seu relatório."**

 **"Nós sabemos como foi feito", disse Thicknesse. "Na cela de Bellatrix Black, escondida em um canto, havia um frasco de poções; e testar os vestígios de fluido remanescente mostra que era uma poção animaga."**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

 **"Entendo..." Albus disse pesadamente.**

 **"Perdoe-me?" disse Minerva. Ela não entendia.**

 **A cabeça de Thicknesse se virou para ela. "Animagi, Madame McGonagall, em suas formas de animago, são de menor interesse para os dementadores. Todos os prisioneiros são testados antes de chegarem a Azkaban; e se forem animagos, sua forma animaga é destruída. Mas não consideramos que alguém fosse protegido por Encanto Patrono enquanto toma a poção e realiza a meditação, pode ser capaz de se tornar um Animagus** ** _depois que_** **eles foram para Azkaban -"**

 **"Eu entendo", disse Severus, tendo agora colocado seu habitual sorriso de escárnio, "que a meditação animago exige um tempo considerável".**

 **"Bem, Sr. Snape," Thicknesse latiu, "registros mostram que Bellatrix Black era um Animago** ** _antes que_** **ela fosse sentenciada a Azkaban e sua forma destruída; então talvez sua** ** _segunda_** **meditação não tenha demorado tanto quanto a primeira!"**

 **"Eu não teria pensado que seria possível para qualquer prisioneiro de Azkaban fazer tal coisa ..." Albus disse. "Mas Bellatrix Black era uma das feiticeiras mais poderosa antes de seu encarceramento, e ela poderia ter feito isso se qualquer bruxa pudesse. Azkaban pode ser protegido contra esse método?"**

 **"Sim", disse o confiante chefe-assistente Pius Thicknesse. "Nosso especialista diz que é quase inimaginável que uma meditação animaga possa ser realizada em menos de três horas, independentemente da experiência. Todas as visitas aos prisioneiros autorizados a recebê-las serão limitadas a duas horas daqui em diante, e os Dementadores nos informarão se qualquer Encanto Patrono é mantido nas áreas prisionais por mais tempo do que isso".**

 **Albus parecia infeliz com isso, mas assentiu. "Eu vejo. Não haverá mais tentativas desse tipo, é claro, mas não relaxe sua vigilância. E quando Amelia souber disso, diga a ela que tenho informações para ela."**

 **A cabeça de Pius Thicknesse desapareceu sem outra palavra.**

 **"Sem mais tentativas ...?" disse Minerva.**

 **"Porque, querida Minerva," Severus disse, não tendo tirado o seu desdém habitual, "se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse planejado libertar qualquer um de seus outros servos de Azkaban, ele não teria deixado para trás o frasco de poção para nos dizer como foi feito." Severus franziu a testa. "Confesso ... mesmo assim não vejo por que o frasco ficou lá."**

 **"É algum tipo de mensagem ..." Albus disse lentamente. "E eu não consigo ver o que isso significa, de jeito nenhum ..." Ele tamborilou com os dedos na mesa.**

 **Por um longo minuto ou três, o velho bruxo olhou para o nada, franzindo a testa; enquanto Severus também se sentou em silêncio.**

 **Então Albus balançou a cabeça, desanimado, e disse: "Severus,** ** _você_** **compreende isso?"**

 **"Não", disse o Mestre de Poções, e com um sorriso sarcástico, "o que é provavelmente o melhor para nós; seja lá o que** ** _pretendamos_** **concluir, essa parte de seu plano falhou".**

 **"Você está certo, agora, que** ** _é_** **Você-Sabe ... que é Voldemort?" disse Minerva. "Não poderia ser que algum outro Comensal da Morte tenha concebido essa noção inteligente?"**

 **"E eles sabiam sobre foguetes também?" Severus disse secamente. "Eu não acredito que os outros Comensais da Morte gostassem tanto de Estudos dos Trouxas. É ele."**

 **"Sim, é ele", disse Albus. "Azkaban sofreu impenetrável por anos, apenas para cair para uma poção animagus comum. É muito inteligente e impossível demais, o que era a assinatura de Voldemort desde os dias em que ele era conhecido como Tom Riddle. Qualquer um que desejasse falsificar essa assinatura deveria ser tão astuto quanto o próprio Voldemort a fazê-lo. E não há mais ninguém no mundo que superestime acidentalmente minha inteligência e me deixe uma mensagem que não consigo entender. "**

 **"A menos que ele tenha avaliado você exatamente", Severus disse, "nesse caso, tudo o que ele pretendia era que você pensasse".**

 **Alvo suspirou. "De fato. Mas mesmo que ele tenha me enganado perfeitamente, podemos pelo menos confiar na conclusão de que não era Harry Potter."**

 **Deveria ter sido um alívio, e ainda assim Minerva sentiu o frio se espalhar por sua espinha e suas veias, seus pulmões e seus ossos.**

 **Ela se lembrava de conversas como essa.**

 **Ela se lembrava de conversas como essa de dez anos atrás, de uma época em que o sangue percorrera a Grã-Bretanha em rios largos, quando bruxos e bruxas que ela uma vez ensinara em sala de aula haviam sido massacrados às centenas, ela se lembrava de ter casas queimando e gritos de crianças e lampejos de luz verde -**

 **"O que você vai dizer a Madame Bones?" ela sussurrou.**

 **Alvo se levantou da mesa e caminhou até o centro da sala, sua mão tocando levemente os aparelhos, aqui um instrumento de luz, ali um instrumento de som; Ajustou os óculos com uma das mãos, usou a outra para centralizar a comprida barba prateada nas suas vestes e, finalmente, aquele antigo bruxo virou-se para trás e encarou-a.**

 **"Vou dizer a ela o pouco que conheço da Arte das Trevas chamada horcrux, pela qual uma alma é privada da morte", disse Albus Dumbledore, com uma voz suave que parecia encher toda a sala, "e vou dizer a ela o que pode acontecer caso o ritual seja feito com a carne do servo".**

 **"Eu direi a ela que estou reconstituindo a Ordem da Fênix."**

 **"Eu direi a ela que Voldemort retornou."**

 **"E que a Segunda Guerra Bruxa foi iniciada."**

* * *

 ** _Algumas horas depois ..._**

 **O anciente relógio antigo na parede do gabinete da vice-diretora tinha mãos douradas e números de prata para fazer o mostrador do relógio; ela assinalou e sacudiu silenciosamente através de seus movimentos, pois havia um encantamento Silencioso sobre ele.**

 **O ponteiro das horas de ouro aproximou-se do número nove de prata, o ponteiro dos minutos de ouro fez o mesmo, os dois componentes ligados do Tempo se aproximando, para logo estarem no mesmo lugar e nunca colidirem.**

 **Eram 8:43 da noite, e o tempo se aproximava quando o Vira-Tempo de Harry se abriria, para ser testado de uma maneira que nenhum feitiço imaginável poderia enganar, a menos que aquele feitiço pudesse contornar as leis do próprio Tempo. Nenhum corpo ou alma, nenhum conhecimento ou substância, poderia esticar mais sete horas em um único dia. Ela inventava uma mensagem no local e dizia a Harry para levar a mensagem de volta seis horas para o professor Flitwick às 3 da tarde, e ela perguntaria ao professor Flitwick se ele a recebera naquela hora.**

 **E o professor Flitwick diria a ela que de fato o recebeu às 15h.**

 **E ela diria a Severus e Albus para terem um** ** _pouco_** **mais de fé em Harry da próxima vez.**

 **Professora McGonagall lançou o Patronus e disse a seu gato brilhante: "Vá ao Sr. Potter e diga-lhe: Sr. Potter, por favor, venha ao meu escritório assim que ouvir isso, sem fazer mais nada pelo caminho."**


	62. Capítulo 61: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 61: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 12**

 **"** **Final"**

 **Minerva olhou para o relógio, as mãos douradas e números de prata, o movimento repentino. Trouxas tinham inventado isso, e até que tivessem, os magos não se preocuparam em contar o tempo. Os sinos, cronometrados por uma ampulheta de areia, serviram a Hogwarts para suas aulas quando ela foi construída. Era uma das coisas que os puristas do sangue queriam que não fosse verdade e, portanto, Minerva sabia disso.**

 **Ela tinha recebido um excelente em seu N.E.W.T. de Estudos dos Trouxas, que agora parecia uma marca de vergonha, considerando o quão pouco que ela sabia. Seu eu mais jovem percebera, mesmo assim, que a aula era uma farsa, ensinada por um puro-sangue, supostamente porque os nascidos-trouxas não sabiam o que os nascidos de bruxos precisavam ouvir e, de fato, porque o Conselho de Governadores não aprovava os trouxas de jeito nenhum. Mas quando ela tinha dezessete anos, a nota final tinha sido a principal coisa que importava para ela, ela estava triste em lembrar ...**

 ** _Se Harry Potter e Voldemort lutarem com armas trouxas, não haverá mais nada do mundo além de fogo!_**

 **Ela não podia imaginar, e a razão pela qual ela não podia imaginar era que ela não podia imaginar Harry lutando contra Você-Sabe-Quem.**

 **Ela encontrou o Lorde das Trevas quatro vezes e sobreviveu a cada uma, três vezes com Alvo para protegê-la e uma vez com Moody ao seu lado. Lembrou-se do rosto machucado, das escamas esverdeadas espalhadas sobre a pele, dos brilhantes olhos vermelhos, da voz que ri num assobio agudo e prometia nada além de crueldade e tormento: um monstro puro e completo.**

 **E Harry Potter era fácil de imaginar em sua mente, a expressão brilhante no rosto de um menino que oscilava entre levar o ridículo a sério e levar o sério como ridículo.**

 **E pensar nos dois se enfrentando varinha contra varinha era doloroso demais para ser imaginado.**

 **Eles não tinham o direito, direito algum de forçar isso em um menino de onze anos de idade. Ela sabia o que o Diretor havia decidido para ele naquele dia, pois lhe haviam dito que fizesse os arranjos; e se fosse ela na mesma idade, ela teria se enfurecido, gritado, chorado e ficado inconsolável por semanas, e ...**

 ** _Ele não é um primeiro ano comum,_** **Albus dissera.** ** _Ele é marcado como o equivalente do Lorde das Trevas, e ele tem o poder que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece._**

 **A terrível voz oca explodindo da garganta de Sibila Trelawney, a verdadeira e original profecia, ecoou mais uma vez em sua mente. Ela tinha a sensação de que isso não significava o que o diretor achava, mas não havia como colocar a diferença em palavras.**

 **E mesmo assim ainda parecia verdade, que se houvesse alguém de onze anos na Terra inteira que pudesse suportar esse fardo, era aquele menino que se aproximava de seu escritório agora. E se ela dissesse alguma coisa como "pobre Harry" na cara dele ... bem, ele não iria gostar.**

 ** _Então agora eu tenho que encontrar um jeito de matar um Mago das Trevas imortal,_** **Harry disse no dia em que ele aprendeu sobre a profecia.** ** _Eu realmente queria que você tivesse me dito isso antes de eu começar a fazer compras ..._**

 **Ela tinha sido Chefe da Casa da Grifinória por tempo suficiente, ela tinha visto amigos o bastante morrerem, para saber que havia algumas pessoas que você não podia salvar de se tornar heróis.**

 **Houve uma batida na porta e a professora McGonagall disse "Entre".**

 **Quando Harry entrou, seu rosto tinha o mesmo olhar frio e alerta que ela tinha visto na Casa da Maria; e ela se perguntou por um instante se ele estava usando aquela mesma máscara, aquele mesmo eu, o dia todo.**

 **O menino sentou-se na cadeira diante de sua mesa e disse: "Então é hora de eu saber o que está acontecendo?" As palavras neutras, não a rispidez que deveria ter ido com a expressão.**

 **Os olhos da professora McGonagall se arregalaram de surpresa antes que ela pudesse detê-los, e ela disse "O diretor não lhe contou nada, Sr. Potter?"**

 **O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Só que ele recebeu um aviso de que eu poderia estar em perigo, mas que eu estava seguro agora."**

 **Minerva estava tendo dificuldade em encontrar seu olhar. Como eles poderiam** ** _fazer_** **isso com ele, como eles poderiam colocar isso em um menino de onze anos de idade, essa guerra, esse destino, essa profecia ... e eles nem mesmo** ** _confiavam_** **nele ...**

 **Ela se forçou a olhar para Harry diretamente, e viu que seus olhos verdes estavam calmos enquanto descansavam nela.**

 **"Professora McGonagall?" o menino disse baixinho.**

 **"Sr. Potter", disse a Professora McGonagall, "Receio que não seja meu direito explicar, mas se depois disso o Diretor** ** _ainda_** **não lhe disser nada, você pode voltar para mim e eu vou gritar com ele por você."**

 **Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, algo do verdadeiro Harry aparecendo na fresta antes que a máscara fria fosse colocada de volta no lugar.**

 **"De qualquer forma", disse McGonagall rapidamente. "Sinto muito pelo inconveniente, Sr. Potter, mas eu preciso pedir para você usar o seu Vira-Tempo para voltar seis horas a três horas, e dar a seguinte mensagem para o Professor Flitwick: Prata na árvore. Peça ao Professor para anotar o tempo em que você deu a ele aquela mensagem. Depois, o Diretor deseja se encontrar com você quando for conveniente. "**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **Então o menino disse "Sou suspeito de abusar do meu Vira-Tempo, então?"**

 **"Não por** ** _mim!_** **" Disse a Professora McGonagall apressadamente. "Eu** ** _sinto_** **muito pelo inconveniente, Sr. Potter."**

 **Houve outra pausa, e então o jovem deu de ombros. "Vai bagunçar com o meu tempo de sono, mas acho que não pode ser ajudado. Por favor, deixe os elfos domésticos saberem que, se eu pedir um café da manhã cedo, digamos, às três da manhã de amanhã, devo recebê-lo."**

 **"Claro, Sr. Potter", disse ela. "Obrigado por entender."**

 **O menino levantou-se da cadeira e deu-lhe um aceno formal, em seguida, saiu pela porta com a mão já passando por baixo da camisa para onde o seu Vira-Tempo esperava; e ela quase chamou '** ** _Harry!'_** **só ela não saberia o que dizer depois.**

 **Em vez disso, ela esperou, seus olhos no relógio.**

 **Quanto tempo ela precisava esperar para saber que se Harry Potter voltou no tempo?**

 **Ela não precisava esperar nada, na verdade; se ele tivesse feito isso, então já tinha acontecido ...**

 **Minerva sabia, então, que ela estava adiando porque estava nervosa, e a compreensão a entristeceu. Travessura, sim, travessura inimaginável e indescritível com toda a prudência e previsão de uma pedra caindo - ela não sabia como o garoto enganara o Chapéu para não classificá-lo para a Grifinória, onde ele obviamente pertencia - mas nada escuro ou prejudicial, nunca. Sob essa camada travessa, sua bondade era tão profunda e tão verdadeira quanto a dos gêmeos Weasley, embora nem mesmo a Maldição Cruciatus pudesse fazê-la dizer isso em voz alta.**

 **"** ** _Expecto Patronum_** **", disse ela, e então, "Vá ao Professor Flitwick, e devolva sua resposta depois que você perguntar a ele: 'O Sr. Potter lhe deu uma mensagem, qual foi a mensagem, e quando você a recebeu?'"**

 **Uma hora antes, depois de usar o último giro remanescente de seu Time-Turner depois de colocar a Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry enfiou a ampulheta de volta na camisa.**

 **E ele partiu em direção às masmorras da Sonserina, caminhando o mais rápido que suas pernas invisíveis conseguiam, embora não correndo. Felizmente o escritório da Diretora Adjunta já estava em um andar inferior de Hogwarts ...**

 **Algumas escadarias depois, dando dois passos, mas não três passos ao mesmo tempo, Harry parou em um corredor que, em após a última curva, estava a entrada dos dormitórios da Sonserina.**

 **Harry tirou um pedaço de pergaminho (não de papel) do bolso, tirou uma Pena de Autoescrita (não caneta) da bolsa e disse à pena "Escreva essas letras exatamente como eu digo: Z-P-G-B-S-Y, espaço, F-V-Y-I-R-E-B-A-G-U-R-G-E-R-R".**

 **Havia dois tipos de códigos em criptografia, códigos que impediam seu irmãozinho de ler sua mensagem e códigos que impediam os membros do governo de ler sua mensagem, e esse era o primeiro tipo de código, mas era melhor que nada. Em teoria, ninguém deveria lê-lo de qualquer maneira; mas mesmo se o fizessem, não se lembrariam de nada interessante a menos que fizessem criptografia primeiro.**

 **Harry então colocou o pergaminho em um envelope de pergaminho, e com sua varinha derretia um pouco de cera verde para selá-lo.**

 **Em princípio, é claro, Harry poderia ter feito isso todas aquelas horas antes, mas de alguma forma esperar até** ** _depois_** **que ele ouviu a mensagem dos próprios lábios da Professora McGonagall parecia menos com Bagunçar com o Tempo.**

 **Harry então colocou aquele envelope dentro de outro envelope, que já continha outra folha de papel com outras instruções, e cinco sicles de prata.**

 **Ele fechou o envelope (que já tinha um nome escrito no lado de fora), selou com mais cera verde e pressionou um sicle no selo final.**

 **Então Harry colocou** ** _esse_** **envelope no último envelope em que estava escrito em letras grandes o nome "Merry Tavington".**

 **E Harry espiou pela curva onde o retrato carrancudo que servia como porta dos dormitórios da Sonserina esperava; e como ele não queria que o retrato se lembrasse de não ver ninguém invisível, Harry usou o Feitiço de Levitação para levar o envelope ao homem carrancudo e tocá-lo contra ele.**

 **O homem carrancudo olhou para o envelope, olhando para ele através de um monóculo, suspirou, virou-se para o lado de dentro dos dormitórios da Sonserina e chamou: "Mensagem para Merry Tavington!"**

 **O envelope foi então deixado cair no chão.**

 **Alguns instantes depois, a porta do retrato se abriu e Merry pegou o envelope do chão.**

 **Ela abria e encontrou um sicle e um envelope endereçado a uma aluna do quarto ano chamada Margaret Bulstrode.**

 **(Sonserinos faziam esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo, e um sicle definitivamente constituía um pedido urgente).**

 **Margaret abriria** ** _seu_** **envelope e encontraria cinco sicles junto com um envelope para ser deixado em uma sala de aula não usada ...**

 **...** ** _depois que_** **ela usasse seu Vira-Tempo para voltar cinco horas ...**

 **... então ela encontraria outros cinco sicles esperando por ela, se ela chegasse lá rapidamente.**

 **E um Harry Potter invisível estaria esperando naquela sala de aula das três da tarde às três e meia, para o caso de alguém tentar o teste óbvio.**

 **Bem, isso era óbvio para o professor Quirrell, de qualquer maneira.**

 **Também era óbvio para o professor Quirrell que (a) Margaret Bulstrode tinha um Vira-Tempo e (b) ela não era muito rigorosa sobre como ela o usava, por exemplo, dizendo à irmã mais nova fofocas realmente boas "antes" que qualquer outra pessoa tinha ouvido.**

 **Parte da tensão vazou de Harry quando ele se afastou da porta do retrato, ainda invisível. De alguma forma, sua mente ainda tinha se preocupado com o plano, mesmo** ** _sabendo_** **que já havia conseguido. Agora só restava o confronto com Dumbledore, e então ele teria terminado o dia ... ele iria para as gárgulas do Diretor às 9 da noite, já que fazê-lo às 8 da noite seria mais suspeito. Desta forma, ele poderia alegar que ele tinha acabado por entender mal o que a professora McGonagall quis dizer com "depois" ...**

 **A dor obscura apertou o coração de Harry novamente quando ele pensou na professora McGonagall.**

 **Então Harry recuou um pouco mais para o seu lado escuro, que usava a expressão calma e mantinha o cansaço fora do rosto, continuando a andar.**

 **Haveria um acerto de contas, mas às vezes você tinha que pegar emprestado tudo o que podia hoje, e deixar os pagamentos virem amanhã.**

 **Até mesmo o lado escuro de Harry estava sentindo a exaustão no momento em que a escada em espiral o entregou à grande porta de carvalho que era o último portão para o escritório de Dumbledore; mas como Harry estava** ** _legalmente_** **quatro horas depois de sua hora de dormir natural, era seguro mostrar um pouco do cansaço físico, se não emocional.**

 **A porta de carvalho se abriu -**

 **Os olhos de Harry já estavam focados na direção da grande mesa, o trono atrás dela; demorou um momento para registrar que o trono estava vazio, a escrivaninha estéril, exceto por um único volume encadernado em couro; e então Harry desviou o olhar para ver o mago parado entre suas coisas complicadas, os misteriosos dispositivos desconhecidos em suas partituras. Fawkes e o Chapéu Seletor ocuparam seus respectivos poleiros, uma chama alegre e brilhante crepitava em um canto que Harry não percebera antes que era uma lareira, e havia os dois guarda-chuvas e três chinelos vermelhos para os pés esquerdos. Todas as coisas em seu lugar e em sua aparência costumeira, exceto o velho bruxo, em pé e vestido com vestes do mais formal preto. Foi um choque para os olhos, aquelas vestes naquela pessoa, era como se Harry tivesse visto o pai dele vestindo um terno de negócio.**

 **Muito antiga e triste era a aparência de Alvo Dumbledore.**

 **"Olá, Harry", disse o velho bruxo.**

 **De dentro de um eu alternativo mantido como um constructo de Oclumência, um inocente - Harry que não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que estava acontecendo inclinou a cabeça friamente, e disse: "Diretor. Espero que o senhor já tenha ouvido a vice-diretora McGonagall, então se está tudo bem por você, eu** ** _realmente_** **gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo".**

 **"Sim", disse o velho bruxo, "chegou a hora, Harry Potter". As costas se endireitaram, apenas ligeiramente, pois o bruxo já estava em pé; mas, de alguma forma, até mesmo essa pequena mudança fez o bruxo parecer um pé mais alto, e mais forte, se não mais jovem, formidável, embora não perigoso, sua potência reunida em torno dele como um capuz. Em uma voz clara, então, ele falou: "Neste dia sua guerra contra Voldemort começou."**

 **"O que?" disse o Harry externo que não sabia nada, enquanto algo que assistia de dentro pensava da mesma forma apenas com muito mais palavrões.**

 **"Bellatrix Black foi tirada de Azkaban, ela escapou de uma prisão inescapável", disse o velho mago. "É uma façanha que tem a assinatura de Voldemort se alguma vez eu a vi; e ela, sua serva mais fiel, é um dos três requisitos que ele deve obter para se erguer em um novo corpo. Depois de dez anos o inimigo que você derrotou voltou como foi predito."**

 **Nenhuma parte de Harry conseguia pensar em nada para dizer sobre isso, pelo menos não pelos poucos segundos antes do velho bruxo continuar.**

 **"É preciso mudar pouco para você, por enquanto", disse o velho mago. "Eu comecei a reconstituir a Ordem da Fênix que vai servir a você, eu tenho alertado as poucas almas que podem e devem entender: Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Bartemius Crouch, alguns outros. Da profecia - sim, há uma profecia - Eu não contei a eles, mas eles sabem que Voldemort é retornado, e eles sabem que você deve desempenhar um papel vital: eles e eu lutaremos sua guerra em seus começos menores, enquanto você se torna mais forte, e talvez mais sábio, aqui em Hogwarts." A mão do velho mago levantou, como se estivesse suplicando. "Então, para você, por enquanto, há apenas uma mudança, e eu imploro que você entenda sua necessidade. Você reconhece o livro na minha mesa, Harry?"**

 **A parte interna de Harry estava gritando e batendo com a cabeça contra paredes imaginárias, enquanto o Harry exterior se virou e olhou para o que provou ser -**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

 **Então Harry disse: "É uma cópia de** ** _O Senhor dos Anéis_** **de JRR Tolkien."**

 **"Você reconheceu uma citação desse livro", disse Dumbledore, com uma expressão atenta em seus olhos, "então presumo que você se lembre bem disso. Se eu estiver enganado, deixe-me ser corrigido."**

 **Harry apenas olhou para ele.**

 **"É importante entender", disse Dumbledore, "que este livro não é uma representação realista de uma guerra de bruxos. John Tolkien nunca lutou contra Voldemort. Sua guerra não será como os livros que você leu. A vida real não é como histórias. Você entende, Harry?"**

 **Harry, bem devagar, assentiu sim; e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.**

 **"Em particular", disse Dumbledore, "há uma coisa muito tola que Gandalf faz no primeiro livro. Ele comete muitos erros, muito o faz o mago de Tolkien; mas esse erro é o mais imperdoável. Esse erro é este: quando Gandalf primeiro suspeitava, mesmo que por um momento, que Frodo segurasse o Um Anel, ele deveria ter mudado Frodo para Valfenda** ** _imediatamente,_** **ele poderia ter ficado envergonhado, aquele velho bruxo, se suas suspeitas tivessem se provado falsas. Ele poderia se sentir constrangido por forçar Frodo dessa maneira e Frodo teria sido muito incomodado, precisando deixar de lado muitos outros planos e passatempos, mas um pouco de constrangimento, constrangimento e inconveniência não é nada comparado à perda de toda a sua guerra, quando os nove Nazgull descerem no Condado enquanto você lê pergaminhos antigos em Minas Tirith, e pegar o Um Anel. E não é só Frodo que teria se machucado, toda a Terra-média teria caído em escravidão. Se não tivesse sido apenas uma história, Harry, eles teriam perdido guerra. Você entende o quê eu estou dizendo?"**

 **"Er ..." disse Harry, "não exatamente ..." Havia algo sobre Dumbledore quando ele estava assim, o que tornava difícil ficar propriamente frio; seu lado negro teve problemas com o estranho.**

 **"Então vou soletrar", disse o velho mago. Sua voz era severa, seus olhos estavam tristes. "Frodo deveria ter sido transferido para Valfenda pelo próprio Gandalf - e Frodo nunca deveria ter deixado Valfenda sem guarda. Não deveria ter havido nenhuma noite de terror em Bri, nem fuga pela floresta, nem o Topo do Vento onde Frodo fosse ferido, eles poderiam ter perdido toda a guerra em qualquer desses momentos, por causa da insensatez de Gandalf! Entende agora o que estou dizendo para você, filho de Michael e Petúnia?**

 **E o Harry que não sabia nada entendeu.**

 **E o Harry que não sabia nada viu que era o esperto, o sábio, o inteligente e sensato, a coisa** ** _certa_** **a fazer.**

 **E o Harry que não sabia nada disse exatamente o que um inocente Harry** ** _teria_** **dito, enquanto o observador silencioso gritava em confusão e agonia.**

 **"Você está dizendo," Harry disse, sua voz trêmula enquanto as emoções dentro queimavam através da calma externa, "que eu não estou indo para casa, para meus pais, na Páscoa."**

 **"Você** ** _vai_** **vê-los novamente", o velho bruxo disse rapidamente. "Vou implorar a eles que venham aqui para ficar com você, estenderei todas as cortesias durante as visitas deles. Mas você não vai para casa na Páscoa, Harry. Você não vai para casa no verão. Você não irá mais ter almoços no Beco Diagonal, mesmo com o Professor Quirrell para vigiar você. Seu sangue é o segundo requisito que Voldemort precisa para se levantar tão forte quanto antes. Então você nunca mais vai deixar os limites das proteções de Hogwarts sem uma razão vital, e um guarda forte o suficiente para defender de qualquer ataque por tempo suficiente para levar você a um lugar seguro."**

 **A água estava começando nos cantos dos olhos de Harry. "Isso é um pedido?" disse sua voz trêmula. "Ou uma ordem?"**

 **"Sinto muito, Harry", o velho mago disse suavemente. "Seus pais vão ver a necessidade, eu espero, mas se não ... eu tenho medo que eles não tenham recursos; a lei, por mais errada que seja, não os reconhece como seus guardiões. Sinto muito, Harry, e eu vou entender se você me despreza por isso, mas deve ser feito ".**

 **Harry girou, olhou para a porta, ele não podia mais olhar para Dumbledore, não podia confiar em seu próprio rosto.**

 ** _Este é o custo para você mesmo,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa em sua mente,** ** _igual quando impôs custos aos outros._** ** _Isso mudará toda a sua visão do assunto, da maneira que o professor Quirrell acha que irá?_**

 **Automaticamente, a máscara do inocente Harry disse exatamente o que teria dito: "Meus pais estão em perigo?** ** _Eles_** **precisam ser transferidos para cá?"**

 **"Não", disse a voz do velho mago. "Eu não penso assim. Os Comensais da Morte aprenderam, perto do fim da guerra, a não atacar as famílias da Ordem. E se Voldemort está agora agindo sem seus antigos companheiros, ele ainda sabe que sou eu quem toma as decisões por agora e ele sabe que eu não lhe daria nada por qualquer ameaça à sua família. Eu ensinei a ele que não cederei à chantagem, e por isso ele não tentará".**

 **Harry virou então, e viu uma frieza no rosto do velho bruxo para combinar com a mudança em sua voz, os olhos azuis de Dumbledore cresceram como aço atrás dos óculos, não combinava com a pessoa, mas combinava com as vestes negras formais.**

 **"Isso é tudo, então?" disse a voz trêmula de Harry. Mais tarde, ele pensaria sobre isso, mais tarde ele pensaria em alguma contramedida astuciosa, depois perguntaria ao professor Quirrell se havia alguma maneira de convencer o diretor de que ele estava enganado. Agora, manter a máscara estava tomando toda a atenção de Harry.**

 **"Voldemort usou um artefato trouxa para escapar de Azkaban", disse o velho mago. "Ele está te observando e aprendendo com você, Harry Potter. Logo um homem chamado Arthur Weasley no Ministério emitirá um edital que todo uso de artefatos trouxas deve cessar nas batalhas do Professor de Defesa. No futuro, quando você tiver uma boa ideia a mantenha para si."**

 **Não parecia importante em comparação. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e disse novamente: "Isso é tudo?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Por favor", disse o velho bruxo em um sussurro. "Eu não tenho o direito de pedir seu perdão, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, mas por favor, pelo menos diga que você entende o porquê." Havia água nos olhos do velho mago.**

 **"Eu entendo", disse a voz do Harry que entendeu, "quero dizer ... eu estava meio que pensando sobre isso de qualquer maneira ... imaginando se eu conseguiria que você e meus pais me deixassem ficar em Hogwarts durante o verão como os órfãos, então eu poderia ler a biblioteca daqui, é mais interessante em Hogwarts ... "**

 **Um som sufocante veio da garganta de Alvo Dumbledore.**

 **Harry se virou novamente para a porta. Não conseguiu escapar ileso, mas era uma fuga.**

 **Ele deu um passo à frente.**

 **Sua mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta.**

 **Um grito estridente cortou o ar -**

 **Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, enquanto Harry girava, ele viu a fênix já lançada no ar e voando em direção a ele.**

 **Do verdadeiro Harry, aquele que conhecia sua própria culpa, veio um lampejo de pânico, ele não tinha pensado nisso, não tinha previsto isso, ele se preparou para encarar Dumbledore, mas ele se esqueceu de** ** _Fawkes -_**

 **Flap, flap e flap, três vezes as asas da fênix balançavam como a queima da fogueira, a duração parecia passar muito devagar enquanto Fawkes sobrevoava os dispositivos misteriosos em direção aonde Harry estava.**

 **E o pássaro vermelho-dourado pairava à sua frente com suaves varreduras de asas, flutuando no ar como uma chama de vela.**

 **"O que foi, Fawkes?" disse o falso Harry em perplexidade, olhando a fênix nos olhos, como faria se fosse inocente. O verdadeiro Harry, sentindo a mesma dor horrível de quando a professora McGonagall expressou sua confiança nele, pensou:** ** _Eu me tornei mal hoje, Fawkes?_** ** _Eu não achei que fosse malvado ... Você me odeia agora?_** ** _Se eu me tornei algo que uma fênix odeia, talvez eu deva desistir agora, desistir de tudo agora e confessar -_**

 **Fawkes gritou, o grito mais terrível que Harry já ouvira, um grito que fez todos os aparelhos vibrarem e fez todas as figuras adormecidas balançarem em seus retratos.**

 **Ele perfurou todas as defesas de Harry como uma face de dez mil graus através da manteiga, desmoronou todas as suas camadas como um balão estourado, reorganizou suas prioridades em um instante enquanto se lembrava da coisa mais importante; as lágrimas começaram a cair livremente dos olhos de Harry, por suas bochechas, sua voz embargada quando as palavras saíram de sua garganta como tossindo lava -**

 **"Fawkes disse que" a voz de Harry disse, "ele quer que eu faça algo sobre os prisioneiros em Azkaban..."**

 **"Fawkes,** ** _não!_** **", Disse o velho bruxo. Dumbledore caminhou para a frente, alcançando a fênix com uma mão suplicante. A voz do velho mago estava quase tão desesperada quanto o grito da fênix havia sido. "Você não pode pedir isso a ele, Fawkes, ele é apenas um garoto ainda!"**

 **"Você foi para Azkaban", Harry sussurrou, "você levou Fawkes com você, ele viu,** ** _você_** **viu, você estava** ** _lá_** **, você viu -** ** _POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO OS TIROU DE LÁ?_** **"**

 **Quando os instrumentos pararam de vibrar, Harry percebeu que Fawkes havia gritado ao mesmo tempo que seu próprio grito, que a fênix agora estava voando ao lado de Harry e encarando Dumbledore ao seu lado, o nível da cabeça vermelho-dourado com a sua própria.**

 **"Você pode", sussurrou o velho bruxo, "você pode realmente ouvir a voz da fênix tão claramente?"**

 **Harry estava soluçando quase muito duro para falar, por todas as portas de metal que ele passou, as vozes que ele ouviu, as piores lembranças, a desesperada mendicância enquanto ele se afastava, tudo isso explodiu em sua mente como fogo no grito da fênix, todas as barreiras internas se despedaçaram. Harry não sabia se ele realmente podia ouvir a voz da fênix tão claramente, se ele teria entendido Fawkes sem já saber. Tudo o que Harry sabia era que ele tinha uma desculpa plausível para dizer as coisas que o Professor Quirrell havia dito a ele que ele** ** _nunca_** **deveria levantar em conversas a partir de hoje; porque isso era exatamente o que um inocente Harry diria, teria feito se** ** _tivesse_** **ouvido tão claramente. "Eles estão sofrendo - nós temos que ajudá-los -"**

 **"Eu** ** _não posso!_** **", Gritou Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, Fawkes, eu** ** _não posso_** **,** ** _não_** **há nada que eu possa fazer!"**

 **Outro grito estridente.**

 **"** ** _POR QUE NÃO? APENAS ENTRE E LEVE-OS PARA FORA!"_**

 **O velho bruxo desviou o olhar da fênix, seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. "Harry, diga a Fawkes para mim! Diga a ele que não é tão simples! Fênixes não são meros animais, mas** ** _são_** **animais, Harry, eles não podem entender -"**

 **"Eu também não entendo", Harry disse, sua voz tremendo. "Eu não entendo porque você está** ** _alimentando os Dementadores com pessoas! Azkaban não é uma prisão, é uma câmara de tortura e você está torturando essas pessoas para a MORTE!_** **"**

 **"Percival", disse o velho bruxo com voz rouca, "Percival Dumbledore, meu próprio pai, Harry, meu próprio pai morreu em Azkaban! Eu sei, eu sei que é um horror!** ** _Mas o que você quer de mim?_** **Quebrar Azkaban à força? Você quer que eu declare uma rebelião aberta contra o Ministério?"**

 **CAW!**

 **Houve uma pausa, e a voz trêmula de Harry disse: "Fawkes não sabe nada sobre governos, ele só quer que você - tire os prisioneiros de suas celas - e ele vai ajudá-lo a lutar, se alguém ficar no seu caminho - e - e eu também, Diretor! Eu irei com você e destruirei qualquer Dementador que se aproxime! Vamos nos preocupar com as consequências políticas depois, aposto que você e eu juntos poderíamos nos safar - "**

 **"Harry", sussurrou o velho bruxo, "a fênix não entende como vencer uma batalha pode perder uma guerra." Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas do velho mago, pingando em sua barba prateada. "A batalha é tudo o que eles sabem. Eles são bons, mas não são sábios. É por isso que eles escolhem magos para serem seus senhores."**

 **"Você pode trazer os dementadores para onde eu posso chegar até eles?" A voz de Harry estava implorando agora. "Traga-os para fora em grupos de quinze - acho que poderia destruir esse tanto de cada vez sem me machucar -"**

 **O velho mago balançou a cabeça. "Foi difícil o suficiente passar a perda de um - eles podem me dar mais um, mas nunca dois - eles são considerados possessões nacionais, Harry, armas em caso de guerra -"**

 **A fúria que ardia em Harry então, inflamada como fogo, poderia ter vindo de onde uma fênix agora descansava em seu próprio ombro, e poderia ter vindo de seu próprio lado escuro, e as duas raivas se misturavam dentro dele, o frio e o calor, e foi uma voz estranha que disse de sua garganta, "Diga-me uma coisa. O que um governo tem que fazer, o que os eleitores têm que fazer com sua democracia, o que o** ** _povo_** **de um** ** _país_** **tem que fazer, antes que eu deva decidir que eu não estou mais do lado deles?"**

 **Os olhos do velho mago se arregalaram onde ele olhou para o garoto com uma fênix no ombro. "Harry ... são essas as suas palavras, ou o Professor de Defesa -"**

 **"Porque tem que haver** ** _algum_** **limite, não tem? E se não é Azkaban, onde está, então?"**

 **"Harry, escute, por favor, me escute! Os magos não poderiam viver juntos se cada um declarasse rebelião contra o todo, toda vez que eles diferissem! Sempre haverá** ** _algo_** **-"**

 **"** ** _Azkaban não é apenas uma coisa! É maligno!_** **"**

 **"Sim, até o mal! Até mesmo alguns males, Harry, pois magos não são perfeitamente bons! E ainda assim é melhor que vivamos em paz, do que no caos; e para você e eu quebrar Azkaban à força seria o começo do** ** _caos_** **você não consegue ver?" A voz do velho mago estava implorando. "E é possível se opor à vontade de seus companheiros abertamente ou em segredo, sem** ** _odiá-_** **los, sem declará-los mal e inimigos! Eu não acho que o povo deste país mereça isso de você, Harry! E mesmo se alguns deles mereçam – e quanto as crianças, os estudantes em Hogwarts, quanto as muitas pessoas boas misturadas com o ruim?"**

 **Harry olhou em seu ombro para onde Fawkes estava empoleirado, viu os olhos da fênix olhando para ele, eles não brilharam e ainda assim eles ardiam, chamas vermelhas em um mar de fogo dourado.**

 ** _O que você acha, Fawkes?_**

 **"Caw?" disse a fênix.**

 **Fawkes não entendeu a conversa.**

 **O menino olhou para o velho bruxo e disse com voz grossa: "Ou talvez as fênixes sejam mais sábias que nós, mais espertas do que nós, talvez nos sigam na esperança de que algum dia as** ** _ouçamos_** **, algum dia** ** _conseguiremos_** **isso, algum dia nós apenas** ** _tiraremos_** **os prisioneiros de suas** ** _celas -_** **"**

 **Harry girou e abriu a porta de carvalho, pisou na escada e bateu a porta atrás dele.**

 **A escada começou a girar, Harry começou a descer e ele colocou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.**

 **Não foi até que ele estava a meio caminho do fundo que ele notou a diferença, notou o calor ainda se espalhando através dele, e percebeu que -**

 **"Fawkes?" Harry sussurrou.**

 **\- a fênix ainda estava em seu ombro, empoleirada ali como ele o vira algumas vezes em cima de Dumbledore.**

 **Harry olhou novamente nos olhos, chamas vermelhas em fogo dourado.**

 **"Você não é minha fênix agora ... é?"**

 **Caw!**

 **"Oh," Harry disse, sua voz tremendo um pouco, "Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Fawkes, porque eu não acho - o Diretor - eu não acho que ele mereça -"**

 **Harry parou, respirou fundo.**

 **"Eu não acho que ele merece isso, Fawkes, ele estava tentando fazer a coisa certa ..."**

 **Caw!**

 **"Mas você está com raiva dele e tentando fazer um ponto. Eu entendo."**

 **A fênix aninhou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Harry, e a gárgula de pedra caminhou suavemente para o lado para permitir que Harry passasse de volta para os corredores de Hogwarts.**


	63. Capítulo 62: O Experimento da Prisão de

**Capítulo 62: O Experimento da Prisão de Stanford, Pt 13**

 **"** **Consequências"**

 ** _Consequências, Hermione Granger:_**

 **Ela estava apenas começando a fechar os livros e arrumar o dever de casa em preparação para dormir, Padma e Mandy empilhando seus próprios livros do outro lado da mesa, quando Harry Potter entrou na sala comunal da Corvinal; e foi só então que percebeu que ela não o via desde o café da manhã.**

 **Essa percepção foi rapidamente pisoteada por uma muito mais surpreendente.**

 **Havia uma criatura alada vermelho-dourada no ombro de Harry, um brilhante pássaro de fogo.**

 **E Harry parecia triste e desgastado e realmente** ** _cansado_** **como a fênix era a única coisa que o mantinha em pé, mas ainda havia um calor sobre ele, se você cruzasse seus olhos, poderia pensar que estava olhando para o Diretor de alguma forma, isso era a impressão que passou pela mente de Hermione, embora não fizesse sentido algum.**

 **Harry Potter atravessou a sala comunal da Corvinal, passando por sofás cheios de garotas e por círculos de jogo de cartas de garotos olhando para ele.**

 **Em teoria, ela não estava falando com Harry Potter ainda, sua semana não terminava até amanhã, mas o que estava acontecendo era claramente muito mais importante do que isso -**

 **"Fawkes", Harry disse, assim que ela estava abrindo a boca, "aquela garota ali é Hermione Granger, ela não está falando comigo agora porque eu sou uma idiota, mas se você quer estar no ombro de uma boa pessoa ela é melhor que eu."**

 **Tanto cansaço e dor na voz de Harry Potter -**

 **Mas antes que ela pudesse descobrir o que fazer sobre isso, a fênix tinha deslizado do ombro de Harry como um fogo subindo rapidamente em um palito de fósforo, piscando em direção a ela; havia uma fênix voando na frente dela e olhando para ela com olhos de luz e chamas.**

 **"** ** _Caw?_** **", Perguntou a fênix.**

 **Hermione olhou para ele, sentindo como se estivesse enfrentando uma pergunta em um teste para o qual ela tinha esquecido de estudar, a pergunta mais importante e ela tinha ido toda a sua vida sem estudar para, ela não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer.**

 **"Eu te-" ela disse. "Eu tenho apenas doze anos, não** ** _fiz_** **nada ainda -"**

 **A fênix apenas deslizou suavemente ao redor, girando em torno de uma ponta de asa como o ser de luz e ar que era, e subiu de volta ao ombro de Harry Potter, onde se estabeleceu com firmeza.**

 **"Seu garoto bobo", disse Padma em frente a ela, parecendo que ela estava decidindo se rir ou fazer caretas, "fênixes não são para garotas inteligentes que fazem o dever de casa, são para idiotas que atacam diretamente cinco garotos mais velhos da Sonserina. Há uma razão pela qual as cores da Grifinória são vermelhas e douradas, sabe".**

 **Houve muitas risadas amigáveis na sala comunal da Corvinal.**

 **Hermione não era uma das risadas.**

 **Nem era Harry.**

 **Harry colocou a mão sobre o rosto. "Diga a Hermione que eu sinto muito", disse ele para Padma, sua voz quase caiu para um sussurro. "Diga a ela que eu esqueci que as fênixes são animais, elas não entendem o tempo e o planejamento, elas não entendem as pessoas que** ** _vão_** **fazer coisas boas depois - eu não tenho certeza se elas entendem realmente a noção de haver algo que pessoa** ** _é_** **, tudo o que elas veem é o que as pessoas fazem. Fawkes não sabe o que significa doze. Diga a Hermione que eu sinto muito - eu não deveria ter - isso tudo dá errado, não é?"**

 **Harry se virou para ir embora, a fênix ainda em seu ombro, começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à escada que levava ao seu dormitório.**

 **E Hermione não podia deixar por isso, ela simplesmente** ** _não podia_** **deixar por isso mesmo. Ela não sabia se era sua competição com Harry ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela simplesmente não podia deixar como estava com a fênix se afastando dela.**

 **Ela** ** _tinha_** **que -**

 **Sua mente digitou uma pergunta frenética para a totalidade de sua excelente memória e encontrou apenas uma coisa -**

 **"Eu ia correr na frente do Dementador para tentar salvar Harry!" ela gritou um pouco desesperadamente para o pássaro vermelho-dourado. "Quero dizer, eu realmente comecei a correr e tudo! Isso foi estúpido e corajoso, certo?"**

 **Com um grito de guerra a fênix se lançou do ombro de Harry novamente, de volta para ela como uma chama espalhando, ela circulou ela três vezes como se ela fosse o centro de um inferno, e por um momento sua asa roçou sua bochecha, antes da fênix subir de volta para Harry.**

 **Houve um silêncio na sala comunal da Corvinal.**

 **"Eu te disse", Harry disse em voz alta, e então ele começou a subir as escadas até seu quarto; Parecia que ele subia muito depressa, como se ele fosse muito leve, por algum motivo, de modo que, em um momento, ele e Fawkes se foram.**

 **Hermione ergueu uma mão trêmula até a bochecha onde Fawkes a roçara com sua asa, uma sensação de calor persistente ali como se um pequeno pedaço de pele tivesse sido suavemente incendiado.**

 **Ela tinha respondido a pergunta da fênix, ela supôs, mas para ela parecia que ela mal havia se arrastado no teste, como se tivesse conseguido um 62 e ela poderia ter obtido 104 se ela tivesse tentado mais.**

 **Se ela tivesse chegado a tentar.**

 **Ela não** ** _estava_** **realmente tentando, quando pensou sobre isso.**

 **Apenas fazendo a lição de casa -**

 ** _Quem você salvou?_**

 ** _Consequências, Fawkes:_**

 **Pesadelos, o garoto esperava, gritos e mendigos e uivos, furacões de vazio, a descarga dos horrores sendo depositados na memória, e dessa forma, talvez, tornando-se parte do passado.**

 **E o menino sabia que os pesadelos viriam.**

 **Na noite seguinte, eles viriam.**

 **O menino sonhou, e em seus sonhos o mundo estava em chamas, Hogwarts estava em chamas, sua casa estava em chamas, as ruas de Oxford estavam em chamas, todas em chamas de ouro que brilhavam mas não consumiam, e todas as pessoas andando através das ruas ardentes brilhavam com luz branca mais brilhante que o fogo, como se fossem chamas ou estrelas.**

 **Os outros garotos do primeiro ano foram para a cama, e viram por si mesmos, a maravilha cujo boato já tinham ouvido, que em sua cama Harry Potter permanecia em silêncio e imóvel, um sorriso gentil no rosto, enquanto empoleirado no travesseiro um vermelho Pássaro de ouro vigiava ele, com asas brilhantes espalhadas acima dele como um cobertor puxado sobre sua cabeça.**

 **O pagamento foi adiado mais uma noite.**

 ** _Consequências, Draco Malfoy:_**

 **Draco endireitou as vestes, certificando-se de que a guarnição verde estivesse reta. Acenou com a varinha sobre a própria cabeça e disse um feitiço que o pai lhe ensinara enquanto outras crianças ainda brincavam na lama, um feitiço que garantia que nem uma única partícula de fiapo ou poeira sujasse as vestes do bruxo.**

 **Draco pegou o envelope misterioso que o pai lhe tinha dado, e colocou-o em suas vestes. Ele já havia usado** ** _Incendio_** **e** ** _Everto_** **no misterioso bilhete.**

 **E então ele foi para o café da manhã, sentar-se exatamente no mesmo tique do relógio de quando a comida aparecia, se ele conseguisse, de modo que parecesse que todos os outros estavam esperando sua aparência para comer. Porque quando você era o herdeiro de Malfoy, você era o primeiro em tudo, incluindo o café da manhã, era por isso.**

 **Vincent e Gregory esperavam por ele do lado de fora de seu quarto particular, antes mesmo de ele estar - embora não, é claro, vestido com tanta elegância.**

 **A sala comunal da Sonserina estava deserta, qualquer um que acordasse tão cedo estava indo direto para o café da manhã de qualquer maneira.**

 **As masmorras permaneceram em silêncio, exceto por seus próprios passos, vazias e ecoando.**

 **O Grande Salão era um burburinho de alarme, apesar dos relativamente poucos que chegavam, algumas crianças chorando, estudantes indo e voltando entre as mesas ou de pé gritando uns com os outros, um monitor vermelho estava de pé na frente de dois alunos com aparas verdes gritando com eles e Snape estava caminhando na direção da bagunça -**

 **O barulho diminuiu um pouco quando as pessoas avistaram Draco, enquanto alguns dos rostos se viravam para olhá-lo, e ficaram quietos.**

 **A comida apareceu nas mesas. Ninguém ligou para isso.**

 **E Snape girou nos calcanhares, abandonando o alvo e foi direto para Draco.**

 **Um nó de medo agarrou o coração de Draco, algo havia acontecido com o pai - não, certamente o pai teria dito a ele - o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, por que o pai não lhe contou?**

 **Havia sacos de fadiga sob os olhos de Snape, Draco viu quando seu Chefe de Casa chegou perto, o Mestre de Poções nunca tinha uma aparência afiada (isso era um eufemismo), mas suas vestes estavam ainda mais sujas e desordenadas esta manhã, manchadas com graxa extra.**

 **"Você não ouviu falar?" sibilou o chefe da casa quando chegou perto. "Por piedade, Malfoy, você não tem uma inscrição do jornal?"**

 **"O que aconteceu, Profe-"**

 **"Bellatrix Black foi tirada de Azkaban!"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Draco em choque, enquanto Gregory atrás dele dizia algo que ele realmente não deveria ter e Vincent apenas engasgou.**

 **Snape estava olhando para ele com os olhos apertados, depois assentiu abruptamente. "Lucius não lhe disse nada, então. Entendo." Snape deu um suspiro, virou-se -**

 **"Professor!" disse Draco. As implicações estavam apenas começando a surgir nele, sua mente girando freneticamente. "Professor, o que devo fazer - o pai não me instruiu -"**

 **"Então eu** ** _sugiro_** **", Snape disse zombeteiramente, enquanto se afastava, "que você** ** _diga_** **a eles, Malfoy, como seu pai pretendia!"**

 **Draco olhou para Vincent e Gregory, embora não soubesse por que estava incomodando, é claro que eles pareciam ainda mais confusos do que ele.**

 **E Draco andou até a mesa da Sonserina e sentou-se no outro extremo, que ainda estava vazio.**

 **Draco colocou uma omelete de salsicha em seu prato, começou a comê-lo com movimentos automáticos.**

 **Bellatrix Black foi tirada de Azkaban.**

 **Bellatrix Black foi tirada de Azkaban ...?**

 **Draco não sabia o que fazer com isso, era tão inesperado quanto o Sol se apagar - bem, o Sol provavelmente apagaria daqui a 6 bilhões de anos, mas isso era tão inesperado quanto o Sol se apagar** ** _amanhã_** **. Pai não teria feito isso, Dumbledore não teria feito isso,** ** _ninguém_** **deveria ter sido** ** _capaz_** **de fazê-lo - o que** ** _significava_** **\- que** ** _uso_** **teria Belatriz para qualquer um depois de dez anos em Azkaban - mesmo que ela ficasse forte novamente? De que serve uma poderosa feiticeira que era completamente má e louca e fanaticamente dedicada a um Lorde das Trevas que não estava mais por perto?**

 **"Hey", disse Vincent de onde ele estava sentado ao lado de Draco, "Eu não entendo, chefe, por que fizemos isso?"**

 **"** ** _Nós_** **não fizemos isso, seu idiota!" Tirou Draco. "Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, se** ** _você_** **acha que nós - seu pai nunca lhe contou nenhuma história sobre Bellatrix Black? Ela torturou o pai uma vez, torturou** ** _seu_** **pai, torturou** ** _todo mundo,_** **o Lorde das Trevas disse uma vez para ela usar o Crucio** ** _nela mesma_** **e ela** ** _obedeceu!_** **Ela não fazia coisas malucas para inspirar medo e obediência na população, ela fazia coisas malucas porque é louca! Ela é uma** ** _vadia_** **é o que é! "**

 **"Sério?" disse uma voz incensada atrás de Draco.**

 **Draco não olhou para cima. Gregory e Vincent estariam vigiando suas costas.**

 **"Eu teria pensado que você estaria feliz -"**

 **"- em ouvir que um Comensal da Morte foi libertado, Malfoy!"**

 **Amico Carrow sempre foi uma das** ** _outras_** **pessoas problemáticas; Papai uma vez disse a Draco para ter certeza de que ele nunca estava sozinho na mesma sala que Amico ...**

 **Draco se virou e deu a Flora e Hestia Carrow seu Olhar Número Três de Desdém, aquele que disse que ele estava em uma Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga e eles não estavam e sim, isso importava. Draco disse em sua direção geral, certamente não se dignando a abordá-** ** _los_** **em particular, "Há Comensais da Morte e há Comensais da Morte", e então voltou para sua comida.**

 **Houve dois ofegos furiosos em uníssono, e então dois pares de sapatos saíram em direção ao outro extremo da mesa da Sonserina.**

 **Alguns minutos depois, Millicent Bulstrode correu para eles, visivelmente sem fôlego, e disse: "Sr. Malfoy, chegou a ouvir?"**

 **"Sobre Bellatrix Black?" disse Draco. "Sim -"**

 **"Não, sobre o Potter!"**

 **"O que?"**

 **"Potter estava andando por aí com uma** ** _fênix_** **em seu ombro na noite passada, parecendo ter sido arrastado por dez léguas de lama, eles dizem que a fênix o levou para Azkaban para tentar parar Bellatrix e ele lutou um duelo com ela e eles explodiram metade da fortaleza!**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Draco. "Oh, simplesmente não há** ** _como_** **..."**

 **Draco parou.**

 **Ele disse isso várias vezes sobre Harry Potter e começou a notar uma tendência.**

 **Millicent correu para contar a outra pessoa.**

 **"Você** ** _realmente_** **não pensa -" disse Gregory.**

 **"Eu honestamente não sei mais", disse Draco.**

 **Poucos minutos depois, depois que Theodore Nott se sentou em frente a ele e William Rosier foi se sentar com os gêmeos Carrow, Vincent o cutucou e disse "Lá".**

 **Harry Potter havia entrado no Grande Salão.**

 **Draco o observou de perto.**

 **Não havia alarme no rosto de Harry, como ele viu, sem surpresa ou choque, ele apenas parecia...**

 **Era a mesma aparência distante e egoísta que Harry usava quando tentava descobrir a resposta para uma pergunta que Draco ainda não conseguia entender.**

 **Draco apressadamente se levantou do banco da mesa da Sonserina, dizendo "Fique para trás", e caminhou com toda a velocidade para Harry.**

 **Harry pareceu notar sua aproximação quando o outro garoto estava se virando para a mesa da Corvinal, e Draco ...**

 **\- deu um rápido olhar para Harry -**

 **\- e então passou direto por ele, saindo do Grande Salão.**

 **Foi um minuto depois que Harry espiou pela esquina do pequeno recanto de pedra onde Draco havia esperado, poderia não enganar a todos, mas criaria uma negação plausível.**

 **"** ** _Quietus_** **", disse Harry. "Draco, o que -"**

 **Draco tirou o envelope de suas vestes. "Eu tenho uma mensagem para você do pai."**

 **"** ** _Hã?_** **", Disse Harry, e pegou o envelope de Draco, abriu-o de uma maneira um tanto arrumada, tirou uma folha de pergaminho e desdobrou-a e ...**

 **Harry deu uma forte inspiração.**

 **Então Harry olhou para Draco.**

 **Então Harry olhou de volta para o pergaminho.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **Harry disse: "Lucius disse para você relatar a minha reação a isso?"**

 **Draco parou por um momento, pesando e depois abriu a boca -**

 **"Eu vejo que ele fez", disse Harry, e Draco se amaldiçoou, ele deveria ter sabido melhor, só que** ** _tinha_** **sido difícil decidir. "O que você vai dizer a ele?"**

 **"Que você ficou surpreso", disse Draco.**

 **"Surpreso", Harry disse categoricamente. "Sim. Bom. Diga isso a ele."**

 **"O que** ** _é_** **isso?" disse Draco. E então, quando ele viu Harry parecendo em conflito, "Se você está lidando com o Pai pelas minhas costas -"**

 **E Harry, sem uma palavra, deu a Draco o papel.**

 **Dizia:**

 ** _Eu sei que foi você._**

 **"** ** _O QUE O -_** **"**

 **"Eu ia** ** _te_** **perguntar isso", disse Harry. "Você tem** ** _alguma_** **ideia do que há com o seu pai?"**

 **Draco olhou para Harry.**

 **Então Draco disse "** ** _Você_** **fez isso?"**

 **"O que?" disse Harry. "Qual a razão** ** _possível_** **, eu -** ** _como_** **eu -"**

 **"Você fez isso, Harry?"**

 **"Não!" Harry disse. "Claro que não!"**

 **Draco ouvira atentamente, mas não havia detectado hesitação ou tremor.**

 **Então Draco assentiu, e disse: "Eu não tenho ideia do que o pai está pensando, mas não** ** _pode_** **, quero dizer que** ** _não pode_** **ser bom. E, hum ... as pessoas também estão dizendo ..."**

 **"O que", disse Harry cautelosamente, "eles estão dizendo, Draco?"**

 **"Será que uma fênix** ** _realmente_** **te levou a Azkaban para tentar impedir que Bellatrix Black escapasse?"**

 ** _Consequências: Neville Longbottom_**

 **Harry tinha acabado de se sentar na mesa da Corvinal pela primeira vez, na esperança de pegar uma mordida rápida de comida. Ele sabia que precisava sair e pensar sobre as coisas, mas havia um pouquinho da paz da fênix (mesmo depois do encontro com Draco) a qual ele ainda queria se agarrar, um belo sonho do qual ele não se lembrava de nada além da beleza; e a parte dele que** ** _não estava se_** **sentindo em paz estava esperando que todas as bigornas terminassem de cair nele, de modo que quando ele saísse para pensar e ficar sozinho por um tempo, ele pudesse processar em lote todos os desastres de uma só vez.**

 **A mão de Harry segurou um garfo, levantou uma mordida de purê de batata na direção da boca dele -**

 **E houve um grito.**

 **De vez em quando alguém gritava quando ouvia as notícias, mas os ouvidos de Harry** ** _reconheciam_** **esse -**

 **Harry levantou-se do banco em um instante, indo em direção à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, uma horrível sensação doentia na boca do estômago. Era uma daquelas coisas que ele não havia considerado quando decidiu cometer o crime, porque o professor Quirrell planejara que ninguém soubesse; e agora, depois, Harry apenas - não tinha** ** _pensado_** **nisso -**

 ** _Isso,_** **Lufa-Lufa disse com intensidade amarga,** ** _também é culpa sua._**

 **Mas quando Harry chegou lá, Neville estava sentado e comendo rissoles de salsicha com molho Snippyfig.**

 **As mãos do menino da Lufa-Lufa estavam tremendo, mas ele cortou a comida e comeu, sem deixá-la cair.**

 **"Olá, general", disse Neville, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente. "Você lutou um duelo com Bellatrix Black na noite passada?"**

 **"Não", disse Harry. Sua própria voz também era ondulante, por algum motivo.**

 **"Achei que não", disse Neville. Houve um som de raspagem quando a faca cortou a linguiça novamente. "Eu vou caçá-la e matá-la, posso contar com você para ajudar?"**

 **Houve suspiros assustados da massa de Lufa-Lufa que se reuniram em torno de Neville.**

 **"Se ela vier atrás de você", Harry disse com voz rouca,** ** _se tudo foi um erro terrível, se era tudo mentira,_** **"eu vou te defender mesmo com a minha vida"** ** _, não vai deixar você se machucar pelo que eu fiz, não importa o que aconteça,_** **"mas eu não vou ajudar você a ir atrás dela, Neville, amigos não ajudam amigos a cometer suicídio."**

 **O garfo de Neville parou no caminho para a boca.**

 **Então Neville colocou o pedaço de comida em sua boca, mastigou novamente.**

 **E Neville engoliu.**

 **E Neville disse: "Eu não quis dizer** ** _agora_** **, quero dizer, depois de me formar em Hogwarts".**

 **"Neville," Harry disse, mantendo a voz sob um controle muito cuidadoso, "Eu acho que, mesmo depois de nos formarmos, isso ainda pode ser uma** ** _ideia_** ** _simplesmente_** ** _estúpida._** **Tem que haver Aurores muito mais experientes rastreando ela -"** ** _oh, espere, isso não é bom_**

 **"Escute ele!" disse Ernie Macmillan, e então uma menina da Lufa-Lufa, mais velha, de pé perto de Neville, disse "Nevvy, por favor, pense nisso, ele está certo!"**

 **Neville levantou-se.**

 **Neville disse: "Por favor, não me siga".**

 **Neville se afastou de todos eles; Harry e Ernie estendendo a mão involuntariamente para ele, e alguns dos outros Lufa-Lufas também.**

 **E Neville sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e, distantes (embora tivessem que se esforçar para ouvir), ouviram Neville dizer "Vou caçá-la e matá-la depois que me formar, alguém quer ajudar?" e pelo menos cinco vozes disseram "Sim" e então Ron Weasley disse em voz alta: "Entre na fila, recebi uma coruja da mamãe hoje de manhã, ela diz para todo mundo que ela já está na vez" e alguém disse "** ** _Molly Weasley_** **contra** ** _Bellatrix Black?_** **Quem ela acha que está enganando..." e Ron estendeu a mão para um prato e levantou um muffin -**

 **Alguém deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry, e ele se virou e viu uma menina mais velha, de bainha verde desconhecida, que lhe entregou um envelope de pergaminho e logo se afastou rapidamente.**

 **Harry olhou para o envelope por um momento, depois começou a andar em direção à parede mais próxima. Isso não era muito particular, mas deveria ser privado o suficiente, e Harry não queria dar a impressão de ter muito a esconder.**

 **Aquilo tinha sido uma entrega do Sistema Sonserino, o que você usava se quisesse se comunicar com alguém sem que ninguém soubesse que vocês dois haviam conversado. O remetente deu um envelope para alguém que tinha a reputação de ser um mensageiro confiável, junto com dez nuques; aquela primeira pessoa pegaria cinco nuques e passaria o envelope para outro mensageiro junto com os outros cinco nuques, e o segundo mensageiro abriria o envelope e encontraria outro envelope com um nome escrito nele e entregaria aquele envelope para aquela pessoa. Dessa forma, nenhuma das duas pessoas que passavam a mensagem conhecia tanto o remetente** ** _quanto_** **o destinatário, de modo que ninguém mais sabia que aquelas duas partes estavam em contato ...**

 **Quando Harry alcançou a parede, ele colocou o envelope dentro de suas vestes, abriu-o sob as dobras de tecido e, cuidadosamente, deu uma olhada no pergaminho que ele recebeu.**

 **Dizia,**

 ** _Sala de aula à esquerda da Transfiguração, 8 da manhã._**

 ** _\- LL_**

 **Harry olhou para a mensagem, tentando lembrar se ele conhecia alguém com as iniciais LL.**

 **Sua mente procurou ...**

 **Procurado ...**

 **Recuperado -**

 **"A menina do** ** _Pasquim_** **?" Harry sussurrou incrédulo e depois fechou a boca. Ela tinha apenas dez anos de idade, ela não deveria estar em Hogwarts!**

 ** _Consequências: Lesath Lestrange._**

 **Harry estava de pé na sala de aula sem uso próximo a sala de Transfiguração às 8 da manhã esperando, ele pelo menos conseguiu colocar um pouco de comida em si mesmo antes de enfrentar o próximo desastre, Luna Lovegood ...**

 **A porta da sala de aula se abriu, e Harry viu, e se deu um chute mental muito forte.**

 **Mais uma coisa que ele não tinha pensado, mais uma coisa que ele** ** _realmente deveria ter._**

 **As vestes formais verdes do garoto mais velho estavam tortas, havia manchas vermelhas parecendo muito pequenos pontos de sangue fresco, e um canto da boca tinha a aparência de um lugar que havia sido cortado e curado, por** ** _Episkey_** **ou algum outro Charme médico menor que não apagava todo o dano.**

 **O rosto de Lesath Lestrange estava coberto de lágrimas, lágrimas frescas e lágrimas meio secas, e havia água em seus olhos, uma promessa de ainda mais a caminho. "** ** _Quietus_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o garoto mais velho, depois "** ** _Homenum Revelio_** **" e algumas outras coisas, enquanto Harry pensava freneticamente e sem muita sorte.**

 **E então Lesath abaixou a varinha e embainhou-a em suas vestes, e aos poucos dessa vez, formalmente, o menino mais velho caiu de joelhos no chão da sala de aula empoeirado.**

 **Inclinou a cabeça todo o caminho até que sua testa também tocou a poeira, e Harry teria falado, mas ele estava sem voz.**

 **Lesath Lestrange disse, com voz entrecortada "Minha vida é sua, meu Senhor e minha morte também".**

 **"Eu," Harry disse, havia um enorme nó na garganta e ele estava tendo problemas para falar, "eu -"** ** _não tinha nada a ver com isso,_** **ele deveria estar dizendo, deveria estar dizendo** ** _agora,_** **mas então novamente o inocente Harry teria tido problemas para falar também -**

 **"Obrigado", sussurrou Lesath, "obrigado, meu Senhor, oh, obrigado", o som de um soluço abafado veio do menino ajoelhado, tudo o que Harry podia ver era o cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça. Nada do rosto dele. "Eu sou um tolo, meu Senhor, um bastardo ingrato, indigno de servi-lo, eu não posso me rebaixar o suficiente, porque eu - eu gritei contra você depois que você me ajudou, porque eu pensei que você estava me recusando e eu não havia percebido até esta manhã que eu fui tão idiota a ponto de te perguntar na frente do Longbottom -"**

 **"Eu não tive nada a ver com isso", disse Harry.**

 **(Ainda era muito difícil dizer uma mentira como essa.)**

 **Lentamente, Lesath levantou a cabeça do chão e olhou para Harry.**

 **"Eu entendo, meu Senhor", disse o menino mais velho, sua voz vacilando um pouco, "você não confia na minha astúcia, e na verdade eu me mostrei um tolo ... Eu só queria dizer a você, que eu não sou Ingrato, que eu sei que deve ter sido difícil o suficiente para salvar apenas uma pessoa, que eles estão alertados agora, que você não pode - obter o pai - mas eu não sou ingrato, eu nunca serei ingrato a você novamente. Se você tem um uso para este servo indigno, me chame onde quer que eu esteja, e eu responderei, meu Senhor -"**

 **"Eu não estava envolvido de forma alguma."**

 **(Mas ficava mais fácil a cada vez.)**

 **Lesath olhou para Harry, disse com incerteza: "Eu estou dispensado da sua presença, meu Senhor...?"**

 **"Eu não sou seu senhor."**

 **Lesath disse "Sim, meu Senhor, eu entendo", e levantou-se do chão, endireitou-se e curvou-se profundamente, depois afastou-se de Harry até que ele se virou para abrir a porta da sala de aula.**

 **Quando a mão de Lesath tocou a maçaneta, ele fez uma pausa.**

 **Harry não podia ver o rosto de Lesath, enquanto a voz do garoto mais velho dizia "Você a mandou para alguém que cuidaria dela? Ela perguntou sobre mim?"**

 **E Harry disse, sua voz perfeitamente nivelada, "Por favor, pare com isso. Eu não estava envolvido de forma alguma."**

 **"Sim, meu Senhor, sinto muito, meu Senhor", disse a voz de Lesath e o menino da Sonserina abriu a porta, saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele. Seus pés aceleraram enquanto ele corria para longe, mas não rápido o suficiente para que Harry não pudesse ouvi-lo começar a soluçar.**

 ** _Eu choraria?_** **perguntou Harry.** ** _Se eu não soubesse nada, se fosse inocente, iria chorar agora?_**

 **Harry não sabia, então ele apenas continuou olhando para a porta.**

 **E alguma parte inacreditavelmente sem tato dele pensou,** ** _Yay, nós completamos uma quest e conseguimos um seguidor -_**

 ** _Cale-se._** ** _Se você quiser poder votar em algo depois disso ... cale a boca._**

 ** _Consequências, Amelia Bones:_**

 **"Então a vida dele não está em perigo, acredito", disse Amelia.**

 **O curandeiro, um velho de olhos severos que usava suas vestes brancas (ele era um nascido-trouxa e estava honrando uma estranha tradição dos trouxas, da qual Amélia nunca havia perguntado, embora em particular ela pensasse que isso o fazia parecer muito com um fantasma), balançou sua cabeça e disse "Definitivamente não".**

 **Amelia olhou para a forma humana que repousava inconsciente na cama do curandeiro, a carne queimada e chamuscada, o lençol fino que o cobria por causa da modéstia, tendo sido retraido ao comando dela.**

 **Ele pode se recuperar totalmente.**

 **Ele pode não.**

 **O curador havia dito que era cedo demais para dizer.**

 **Então Amelia olhou para a outra bruxa na sala, o detetive.**

 **"E você diz", disse Amélia, "que a matéria em chamas era Transfigurada da** ** _água_** **, presumivelmente na forma de gelo."**

 **A detetive acenou com a cabeça e disse, parecendo intrigada "Poderia ter sido muito pior, se não fosse -"**

 **"Como eles são** ** _tão legais_** **", ela cuspiu e, em seguida, pressionou uma mão cansada na testa. Não ... não, foi planejado como uma gentileza. No estágio final da fuga, não faria sentido tentar** **enganar ninguém. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, então, estava tentando mitigar o dano - e eles estavam pensando em termos de Aurores respirando a fumaça, não de qualquer um sendo atacado com o fogo. Se eles ainda estivessem no controle, sem dúvida, teriam guiado o roqueiro mais misericordiosamente.**

 **Mas Bellatrix Black tinha montado o roqueiro para fora de Azkaban sozinha, todos os Aurores que assistiam concordaram com isso, eles tinham seus Feitiços Anti-Desilusão ativos e havia apenas uma mulher naquele roqueiro, embora o roqueiro tivesse ostentado dois conjuntos de estribos.**

 **Uma pessoa boa e inocente, capaz de lançar o Feitiço Patrono, fora enganada para resgatar Bellatrix Black.**

 **Algum inocente lutou com Bahry Uma Mão, subjugando cuidadosamente um auror experiente sem feri-lo significativamente.**

 **Algum inocente havia transformado o combustível para o artefato trouxa no qual os dois tinham saído de Azkaban, vindo de água congelada para o benefício de seus Aurores.**

 **E então a utilidade deles para Bellatrix Black havia terminado.**

 **Você teria esperado que alguém capaz de subjugar a Bahry Uma Mão tivesse previsto essa parte. Mas então você não esperaria que alguém que pudesse usar o Feitiço Patrono tentasse resgatar Bellatrix Black em primeiro lugar.**

 **Amelia passou a mão pelos olhos, fechando-os por um momento em luto silencioso.** ** _Eu me pergunto quem era, e como você-sabe-quem o manipulou ... que história eles poderiam_** ** _ter sido contados ..._**

 **Ela nem percebeu até um momento depois que o pensamento significava que ela estava começando a acreditar. Talvez porque, por mais difícil que fosse acreditar em Dumbledore, estava ficando mais difícil** ** _não_** **reconhecer a mão daquela inteligência fria e sombria.**

 ** _Consequências, Albus Dumbledore:_**

 **Pode ter sido apenas cinquenta e sete segundos antes do café da manhã terminar e ele poderia ter precisado de quatro giros de seu Vira-Tempo, mas no final, Alvo Dumbledore conseguiu.**

 **"Diretor?" gritou a voz polida do professor Filius Flitwick, quando o velho bruxo passou por ele a caminho de seu assento. "O Sr. Potter deixou uma mensagem para você."**

 **O velho mago parou. Ele olhou interrogativamente para o professor de feitiços.**

 **"O Sr. Potter disse que depois que ele acordou, percebeu o quão injusto foram as coisas que ele disse a você depois que Fawkes gritou. O Sr. Potter disse que ele não estava dizendo nada sobre qualquer outra coisa, apenas se desculpando por aquela parte".**

 **O velho mago continuava olhando para o professor de feitiços e ainda não falava.**

 **"Diretor?" guinchou Filius.**

 **"Diga a ele que eu agradeci", disse Albus Dumbledore, "mas é mais sensato ouvir fênixes do que sábios velhos bruxos", e sentou-se em seu lugar três segundos antes de toda a comida desaparecer.**

 ** _Consequências, Professor Quirrell:_**

 **"Não", Madame Pomfrey gritou para a criança, "você pode** ** _não_** **vê-lo! Você não pode** ** _importuná-_** **lo! Você não pode fazer** ** _uma pequena pergunta a_** **ele** ** _!_** **Ele deve descansar** ** _na cama_** **e** ** _não_** **fazer** ** _nada_** **por pelo menos** ** _três dias!_** **"**

 ** _Consequências, Minerva McGonagall:_**

 **Ela estava indo em direção à enfermaria, e Harry Potter estava saindo, quando passaram um pelo outro.**

 **O olhar que ele deu a ela não estava zangado.**

 **Não foi triste.**

 **Não falou muito.**

 **Era como ... como se ele estivesse olhando para ela apenas o tempo suficiente para deixar claro que ele** ** _não estava_** **deliberadamente evitando olhar para ela.**

 **E então ele desviou o olhar antes que ela pudesse descobrir qual olhar lhe daria em troca; como se ele quisesse poupá-la disso também.**

 **Ele não disse nada quando passou por ela.**

 **Nem ela.**

 **O que poderia haver para dizer?**

 ** _Consequências, Fred e George Weasley:_**

 **Eles realmente gritaram alto, quando viraram a esquina e viram Dumbledore.**

 **Não era que o diretor tivesse aparecido do nada e estivesse olhando para eles com uma expressão severa. Dumbledore estava sempre fazendo** ** _isso_** **.**

 **Mas o mago estava vestido com vestes negras formais e parecendo** ** _muito_** **antigo e** ** _muito_** **poderoso e ele estava dando a eles um OLHAR AFIADO.**

 **"Fred e George Weasley!" falou Dumbledore em uma voz de poder.**

 **"Sim, diretor!" Eles disseram, levantando-se e dando-lhe uma saudação militar impecável que tinham visto em algumas fotos antigas.**

 **"Me ouça bem! Vocês são os amigos de Harry Potter, é assim?"**

 **"Sim, diretor!"**

 **"Harry Potter está em perigo. Ele** ** _não deve_** **ir além das alas de Hogwarts. Escute-me, filhos de Weasley, eu imploro que vocês ouçam: sou tão grifinória quanto vocês, que eu também sei que existem regras mais altas que normas. Mas isso, Fred e Jorge, essa coisa é da mais terrível importância, não deve haver nenhuma exceção desta vez, pequena ou grande! Se você ajudar Harry a sair de Hogwarts, ele pode** ** _morrer!_** **Ele manda vocês em uma missão? podem ir, ele pede para vocês trazer itens para ele, vocês podem ajudar, mas se ele pedir para vocês contrabandearem sua própria pessoa para fora de Hogwarts, vocês** ** _devem recusar!_** **Vocês entenderam?"**

 **"Sim, diretor!" Eles disseram isso sem sequer pensar, realmente, e depois trocaram olhares incertos um com o outro -**

 **Os brilhantes olhos azuis do Diretor estavam atentos a eles. "Não. Não sem pensar. Se Harry pedir para vocês tirá-lo, você deve recusar, se ele lhes pedir para lhe dizer o caminho, você deve recusar. Eu não vou pedir para você denunciá-lo para mim, pois eu os conheço e sei que nunca o fariam. Mas eu imploro que aconselhem a ele em meu nome que vá até** ** _mim,_** **se é de tal importância, e** ** _eu_** **vou protegê-lo enquanto ele anda. Fred, George, lamento forçar sua amizade assim, mas é a** ** _vida_** **dele** ** _._** **"**

 **Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, sem se comunicar, apenas pensando as mesmas coisas ao mesmo tempo.**

 **Eles olharam de volta para Dumbledore.**

 **Eles disseram, com um calafrio percorrendo-os enquanto falavam o nome "Belatriz Black".**

 **"Você pode seguramente assumir", disse o diretor, "que é pelo menos tão ruim quanto ."**

 **"OK -"**

 **"- entendido."**

 ** _Conasequências, Alastor Moody e Severus Snape:_**

 **Quando Alastor Moody perdeu os olhos, ele havia requisitado os serviços de um Corvinal mais erudito, Samuel H. Lyall, a quem Moody desconfiava um pouco menos que a média porque Moody se absteve de denunciá-lo como um lobisomem não registrado; e ele pagou a Lyall para compilar uma lista de todos os olhos mágicos conhecidos e todas as sugestões conhecidas para sua localização.**

 **Quando Moody recuperou a lista, não se preocupou em ler a maior parte; porque no topo da lista estava o Olho de Vance, que remontava a uma época antes de Hogwarts, e atualmente na posse de um poderoso Mago das Trevas governando um pequeno buraco esquecido que não estava na Grã-Bretanha ou em qualquer outro lugar que ele tivesse que se preocupar com regras bobas.**

 **Foi assim que Alastor Moody perdeu seu pé esquerdo e adquiriu o Olho de Vance, e como as almas oprimidas de Urulat foram libertadas por um período de cerca de duas semanas antes que outro Mago das Trevas se movesse no vácuo de poder.**

 **Ele pensou em ir atrás do Pé Esquerdo de Vance em seguida, mas decidiu contra isso depois que percebeu que seria** ** _exatamente o que eles estavam esperando._**

 **Agora, Olho-Tonto Moody estava girando devagar, sempre girando, examinando o cemitério de Little Hangleton. Deveria ter sido muito mais sombrio, aquele lugar, mas à luz do dia não parecia nada além de um lugar gramado marcado por lápides comuns, demarcadas pelas torções encadeadas de metal frágil e escalável que os trouxas usavam em vez de barreiras. (Moody não conseguia compreender o que os trouxas estavam pensando sobre isso, se eles estavam** ** _fingindo_** **ter barreiras, ou o quê, e ele decidiu não perguntar se os criminosos trouxas respeitavam a pretensão.)**

 **Moody não** ** _precisava_** **se virar para examinar o cemitério.**

 **O Olho de Vance via o globo inteiro do mundo em todas as direções ao seu redor, não importando onde ele estivesse apontando.**

 **Mas não havia nenhuma razão particular para deixar um ex-Comensal da Morte como Severus Snape saber disso.**

 **Às vezes as pessoas chamavam Moody de "paranóico".**

 **Moody sempre dizia a eles para sobreviver cem anos caçando Bruxos das Trevas e depois falar com ele sobre isso.**

 **Olho-Tonto Moody já havia percebido quanto tempo levou, em retrospecto, a alcançar o que ele agora considerava um nível decente de cautela - pesava quanta experiência ele tinha levado para ficar** ** _bom em_** **vez de** ** _ter_** ** _sorte_** **\- e tinha começado a suspeitar que a maioria das pessoas morria antes de chegarem lá. Moody já havia expressado esse pensamento para Lyall, que havia feito algumas cifras e descobertas, e disse a ele que um típico caçador de Mago das Trevas morreria, em média, oito vezes e meia no caminho para se tornar "paranóico". Isso explicava muito, supondo que Lyall não estivesse mentindo.**

 **Ontem, Alvo Dumbledore disse a Mad-Eye Moody que o Lorde das Trevas havia usado indescritíveis artes das trevas para sobreviver à morte de seu corpo, e agora estava acordado e vagando, buscando recuperar seu poder e começar a Guerra Mágica novamente.**

 **Alguém poderia ter reagido com incredulidade.**

 **"Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca me contou sobre essa coisa da ressurreição", disse Mad-Eye Moody com considerável acidez. "Você percebe quanto tempo isso vai me levar para fiscalizar o túmulo de cada ancestral de cada Mago das Trevas que eu já matei, que poderia ter sido inteligente o suficiente para fazer uma horcrux? Você não está apenas** ** _agora_** **fiscalizando esse, está?"**

 **"Eu o fiz de novo todos os anos", Severus Snape disse calmamente, destampando o terceiro frasco do que o homem** ** _alegou_** **seriam dezessete garrafas, e começando a agitar sua varinha sobre ele. "As outras sepulturas ancestrais que conseguimos localizar foram envenenadas apenas com substâncias duradouras, já que alguns de nós têm menos tempo livre que você."**

 **Moody observou o líquido saindo do frasco e desaparecendo, para aparecer dentro dos ossos onde a medula já estivera. "Mas você acha que vale a pena o esforço da armadilha, em vez de apenas se livrar dos ossos".**

 **"Ele tem outros caminhos para a vida, se ele perceber esse bloqueado", disse Snape secamente, destampando uma quarta garrafa. "E antes que você pergunte, deve ser a sepultura original, o lugar do primeiro enterro, o osso removido durante o ritual e não antes. Assim, ele não pode tê-lo recuperado antes; e também não há sentido em substituir pelo esqueleto de um antepassado mais fraco. Ele notaria que tinha perdido toda a potência".**

 **"Quem mais sabe sobre essa armadilha?" Moody exigiu.**

 **"Você. Eu. O diretor. Ninguém mais."**

 **Moody bufou. "Pfah. Albus disse a Amelia, Bartemius e aquela mulher McGonagall sobre o ritual da ressurreição?"**

 **"Sim -"**

 **"Se Voldie descobrir que Albus sabe sobre o ritual da ressurreição e que Albus disse a** ** _eles_** **, Voldie vai descobrir que Albus** ** _me_** **disse e Voldie** ** _sabe_** **que eu pensaria nisso." Moody balançou a cabeça em desgosto. "Quais são essas outras maneiras que Voldie poderia voltar à vida?"**

 **A mão de Snape parou na quinta garrafa (era tudo Desiludido, é claro, toda a operação foi Desiludida, mas isso significava menos que nada para Moody, apenas marcava você na visão de seu olho como tentando esconder), e o ex-Comensal da Morte disse "Você não precisa saber".**

 **"Você está aprendendo, filho", disse Moody com uma leve aprovação. "O que há nas garrafas?"**

 **Snape abriu a quinta garrafa, gesticulou com a varinha para começar a fluir a substância em direção ao túmulo e disse "Este aqui? Um narcótico Trouxa chamado LSD. Uma conversa ontem me lembrou coisas trouxas, e o LSD parecia a opção mais interessante, por isso corri para obter alguns. Se for incorporado à poção da ressurreição, suspeito que seus efeitos serão permanentes."**

 **"O que isso faz?" disse Moody.**

 **"Dizem que os efeitos são impossíveis de descrever para qualquer um que não o tenha usado", retrucou Snape, "e eu não o usei."**

 **Moody assentiu com aprovação quando Snape abriu o sexto frasco. "E esse aí?"**

 **"Poção do amor."**

 ** _"Poção de amor?_** **", Disse Moody.**

 **"Não do tipo padrão. É para provocar um vínculo de mão dupla com uma mulher Veela insuportavelmente doce chamada Verdandi, que o Diretor espera poder redimir até mesmo a ele, se eles realmente se amassem."**

 **"** ** _Gah!_** **", Disse Moody. "Aquele maldito idiota sentimental -"**

 **"Concordo", Severus Snape disse calmamente, sua atenção focada em seu trabalho.**

 **"Diga-me que você tem pelo menos algum veneno de Malaclaw lá."**

 **"Segundo frasco."**

 **"Iocane em pó."**

 **"A décima quarta ou décima quinta garrafa."**

 **"Estupefação de Bahl", disse Moody, citando um narcótico extremamente viciante com interessantes efeitos colaterais em pessoas com tendências Sonserinas; Moody uma vez vira um Bruxo das Trevas viciado ir a extremos ridículos para fazer com que a vítima pusesse as mãos em uma certa chave de Portal específica, em vez de apenas ter alguém jogar um nuque feito portal no alvo em sua próxima visita à cidade; e depois de todo aquele trabalho, o adicto se esforçara** ** _ainda mais_** **para colocar um** ** _segundo Portus,_** **na** ** _mesma chave de portal,_** **que, num segundo contato, transportara a vítima de volta à segurança. Até hoje, mesmo levando a droga em consideração, Moody não conseguia imaginar o que poderia estar passando pela mente do homem no momento em que ele fundira o segundo Portus.**

 **"Décimo frasco", disse Snape.**

 **"Veneno de basilisco", ofereceu Moody.**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", disparou Snape. "O veneno de cobra é um componente positivo da poção da ressurreição! Sem mencionar que isso dissolveria o osso e todas as outras substâncias! E onde** ** _nós_** **chegaríamos?"**

 **"Acalme-se, filho, eu estava apenas checando para ver se você era confiável".**

 **Olho-Tonto Moody continuou seu (secretamente desnecessário) giro lento, inspecionando o cemitério, e o Mestre de Poções continuou derramando.**

 **"Espere", disse Moody de repente. "Como você sabe que** ** _isso_** **é realmente onde -"**

 **"Porque diz 'Tom Riddle' na lápide facilmente movida," Snape disse secamente. "E eu acabei de ganhar dez Sicles do Diretor, que apostam que você pensaria nisso antes da quinta garrafa. Tanto para vigilância constante."**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Quanto tempo demorou Albus para reali-"**

 **"Três anos depois de termos aprendido sobre o ritual", disse Snape, em um tom que não era exatamente o de seu sarcástico sotaque. "Em retrospecto, deveríamos ter consultado você mais cedo."**

 **Snape abriu a nona garrafa.**

 **"Nós envenenamos todos os outros túmulos também, com substâncias de longa duração", observou o ex-Comensal da Morte. "É possível que estejamos no cemitério correto. Ele pode não ter planejado isso tão cedo quando estava matando sua família, e ele não pode mover a sepultura em si -"**

 **"A verdadeira localização não parece mais um cemitério", disse Moody categoricamente. "Ele moveu todas as** ** _outras_** **sepulturas aqui e Memory-Charmed the Muggles. Nem mesmo Belatriz Black seria informada sobre isso até pouco antes do ritual começar.** ** _Ninguém_** **sabe a verdadeira localização agora, exceto ele."**

 **Eles continuaram seu trabalho fútil.**

 ** _Consequências, Blaise Zabini:_**

 **A sala comunal da Sonserina poderia ser descrita com certeza e precisão como uma zona remilitarizada; no momento em que você passasse pelo buraco do retrato, veria que a metade esquerda da sala estava Definitivamente sem conversar com a metade direita e vice-versa. Ficou muito claro, não precisava ser explicado a ninguém, que você** ** _não_** **tinha a opção de** ** _não tomar partido_** **.**

 **Em uma mesa no meio exato da sala, Blaise Zabini sentou-se sozinho, sorrindo enquanto fazia o dever de casa. Ele tinha uma reputação agora e pretendia mantê-la.**

 ** _Consequências, Daphne Greengrass e Tracey Davis:_**

 **"Você está fazendo algo interessante hoje?" disse Tracey.**

 **"Não", disse Daphne.**

 ** _Consequências, Harry Potter:_**

 **Se você fosse alto o suficiente em Hogwarts, não via muitas outras pessoas ao redor, apenas corredores, janelas e escadas e o retrato ocasional, e de vez em quando uma cena interessante, como uma estátua de bronze de uma criatura peluda como uma criança pequena, segurando uma lança plana peculiar ...**

 **Se você fosse alto o suficiente em Hogwarts, não via muitas outras pessoas por perto, o que combinava com Harry.**

 **Havia lugares muito piores para ficar preso, Harry supôs. Na verdade, você provavelmente não conseguiria pensar em nenhum lugar** ** _melhor_** **para ficar preso do que em um antigo castelo com uma estrutura fractal em constante mudança, o que significava que você não poderia ficar sem lugares para explorar, cheio de pessoas interessantes e livros interessantes e conhecimentos incrivelmente importantes desconhecidos para a ciência trouxa.**

 **Se não tivessem dito a Harry que ele** ** _não poderia_** **sair, ele provavelmente teria** ** _aproveitado_** **a chance de passar mais tempo em Hogwarts, ele teria conspirado e conspirado para conseguir. Hogwarts era literalmente** ** _ideal,_** **não em todos os reinos da possibilidade, talvez, mas certamente no planeta Terra real, era a localização máxima do divertimento.**

 **Como o castelo e seus terrenos pareciam muito menores, muito mais confinantes, como o resto do mundo poderia se tornar muito mais interessante e importante, no instante em que Harry fora dito que não podia sair? Ele passou** ** _meses_** **aqui e não se sentiu claustrofóbico** ** _até então._**

 ** _Você_** **conhece** ** _a pesquisa sobre isso,_** **observou alguma parte de si mesmo,** ** _são apenas efeitos de escassez padrão, como aquele momento em que, assim que um condado proibia detergentes de fosfato, pessoas que nunca se preocuparam antes dirigiram para o próximo condado para comprar cargas enormes. de detergente de fosfato, e pesquisas mostraram que eles classificaram detergentes de fosfato como mais suave e mais eficaz e ainda mais fácil de derramar ... e se você dar a dois anos de idade a escolha entre um brinquedo a céu aberto e um protegido por uma barreira que eles podem ir ao redor, eles vão ignorar o brinquedo no aberto e ir para o atrás da barreira ... os vendedores sabem que podem vender coisas apenas dizendo ao cliente que pode não estar disponível ... estava tudo no livro de Cialdini_** **Influência,** ** _tudo o que você está sentindo agora, a grama é sempre mais verde do lado que não é permitido._**

 **Se não tivesse sido dito a Harry que ele não poderia sair, ele provavelmente teria** ** _aproveitado_** **a chance de ficar em Hogwarts durante o verão ...**

 **... mas não o resto da vida dele.**

 **Esse era tipo o problema, na verdade.**

 **Quem sabia se ainda** ** _havia_** **um Lorde das Trevas Voldemort para ele derrotar?**

 **Quem sabia se Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ainda existia fora da imaginação de um velho bruxo possivelmente não apenas fingindo ser louco?**

 **O corpo de Lord Voldemort tinha sido encontrado queimado, não podia haver coisas como almas. Como poderia Lord Voldemort ainda estar vivo? Como Dumbledore** ** _sabia_** **que ele estava vivo?**

 **E se não houvesse um Lorde das Trevas, Harry não poderia derrotá-lo, e ele ficaria preso em Hogwarts para sempre.**

 **... talvez ele fosse legalmente autorizado a fugir depois de se formar no sétimo ano, seis anos, quatro meses e três semanas a partir de agora. Não demorou muito para que o tempo passasse, só** ** _pareceu_** **tempo suficiente para que os prótons se deteriorassem.**

 **Só não era** ** _só_** **isso.**

 **Não era** ** _apenas_** **a liberdade de Harry que estava em jogo.**

 **O diretor de Hogwarts, o chefe bruxo do Wizengamot, o Supremo Mugwump da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, estava silenciosamente soando o alarme.**

 **Um alarme** ** _falso_** **.**

 **Um alarme falso que** ** _Harry_** **acionou.**

 ** _Você sabe,_** **disse a parte dele que refinou suas habilidades,** ** _você não pensou, uma vez, em como toda profissão diferente tem uma maneira diferente de ser excelente, como um professor excelente não é como um excelente encanador;_** ** _mas todos eles têm em comum certos métodos de não serem estúpidos;_** ** _e que uma das técnicas mais importantes é enfrentar seus pequenos erros antes que se transformem em grandes erros?_**

 **... embora isso já parecesse se qualificar como um GRANDE erro, na verdade ...**

 ** _O ponto é que,_** **disse o monitor interno dele** ** _, está piorando literalmente a cada minuto._** ** _A forma como os espiões se voltam para as pessoas é que eles cometem um pequeno pecado, e então eles usam o pequeno pecado para chantageá-los em um pecado maior, e então eles usam esse pecado para fazê-los fazer coisas ainda maiores e então o chantagista é dono alma._**

 ** _Você não pensou uma vez em como a pessoa que está sendo chantageada, se pudesse prever todo o caminho, apenas decidiria dar o soco no primeiro passo, tomar o golpe de expor esse primeiro pecado?_** ** _Você não decidiu que faria isso, se alguém tentasse chantageá-lo para fazer algo importante para esconder algo pequeno?_** ** _Você vê a semelhança aqui, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres?_**

 **Só que não era pequeno, já não era pouco, haveria muita gente muito poderosa extremamente zangada com Harry, não apenas pelo falso alarme, mas por** ** _libertar Belatriz de Azkaban,_** **se o Lorde das Trevas existisse e viesse atrás dele depois, aquela guerra já pode estar perdida -**

 ** _Você não acha que eles ficarão impressionados com a sua honestidade, racionalidade e previsão em parar isso antes que a bola de neve se desenvolva ainda mais?_**

 **Harry, na verdade, não achava isso; e depois de um momento de reflexão, qualquer parte de si mesmo com quem ele estivesse conversando, tinha que concordar que isso era absurdamente otimista.**

 **Seus pés errantes o levaram perto de uma janela aberta, e Harry se aproximou, e apoiou os braços na borda, e olhou para os jardins de Hogwarts do alto.**

 **Marrom, que era árvores estéreis, amarelo que era grama morta, gelo da cor de gelo que era lagos e riachos congelados ... qualquer funcionário da escola que o tivesse apelidado de "Floresta Proibida" realmente não tinha entendido marketing, o nome só faria você querer ir até lá ainda mais. O sol estava se pondo no céu, pois Harry estava pensando há algumas horas, pensando principalmente nos mesmos pensamentos repetidas vezes, mas com diferenças importantes a cada vez, como se seus pensamentos não estivessem entrando em círculos, mas subindo em espiral ou descendo ela.**

 **Ele ainda não podia acreditar que ele tinha passado pela coisa** ** _toda_** **com Azkaban - ele tinha desligado seu Patronus antes dele ter levado toda a sua vida, ele tinha atordoado um Auror, ele descobriu como esconder Bella dos Dementadores, ele havia enfrentado doze dementadores e os assustado, ele inventou a vassoura assistida por foguete, e montou-a - ele tinha passado pela coisa** ** _toda_** **sem ter** ** _se_** **incentivado pensando,** ** _eu tenho que fazer isso... porque ... eu prometi a Hermione que voltaria do almoço!_** **Parecia uma oportunidade irrevogavelmente perdida; como, tendo feito isso errado** ** _naquela_** **hora, ele nunca seria capaz de acertar, não importava que tipo de desafio ele enfrentasse da próxima vez, ou que promessa ele fizesse. Porque então ele estaria apenas fazendo isso de forma desajeitada e deliberada para compensar por ter perdido a** ** _primeira_** **vez, em vez de fazer as declarações heroicas que ele poderia ter feito se ele tivesse se lembrado de sua promessa a Hermione. Como aquela ação errada fosse irrevogável, você só tem uma chance, tinha que fazer certo na primeira tentativa ...**

 **Ele deveria ter se lembrado daquela promessa para Hermione** ** _antes de_** **ir para Azkaban.**

 **Por que ele decidiu fazer isso de novo?**

 ** _Minha hipótese de trabalho é que você é burro,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.**

 ** _Essa não é uma análise útil de falhas,_** **pensou Harry.**

 ** _Se você quiser um pouco mais de detalhes,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa,** ** _o Professor de Defesa de Hogwarts era tipo 'Vamos tirar Bellatrix Black de Azkaban!'_** ** _e você estava tipo 'Okay!'_**

 ** _Espere, isso não é justo -_**

 ** _Ei,_** **disse Lufa-lufa,** ** _percebe como, uma vez que você está em todo o caminho até aqui, e as árvores individuais se misturam, você pode realmente ver a forma da floresta?_**

 ** _Por_** ** _que_** **ele fez isso ...?**

 **Não por causa de qualquer cálculo de custo-benefício, isso era certo. Ele estava muito envergonhado para pegar uma folha de papel e começar a calcular utilidades esperadas, ele temia que o Professor Quirrell parasse de respeitá-lo se ele dissesse não ou mesmo hesitasse demais para ajudar uma donzela em perigo.**

 **Ele pensou, em algum lugar lá no fundo, que se seu misterioso professor lhe oferecesse a primeira missão, a primeira chance, o chamado para a aventura, e você dissesse** ** _não_** **, então seu misterioso professor se afastaria de você em desgosto e você nunca teria Outra chance de ser um herói ...**

 **... sim, tinha sido isso. Em retrospecto, tinha sido isso. Ele tinha ido e começou a pensar que sua vida tinha um enredo e aqui estava uma reviravolta na história, ao contrário de, oh, digamos, aqui estava uma proposta para** ** _tirar Bellatrix Black de Azkaban._** **Essa tinha sido a razão verdadeira e original para a decisão na fração de segundo em que havia sido feita, seu cérebro reconhecendo perceptivamente a narrativa em que ele dizia "não" como dissonante. E quando você pensava sobre isso, essa não era uma maneira racional de tomar decisões. O motivo oculto do professor Quirrell em obter os últimos restos da tradição perdida de Slytherin, antes da morte de Bellatrix, ter sido irrevogavelmente esquecido, parecia impressionantemente sadio por comparação; um benefício compatível com o que apareceu na época como um pequeno risco.**

 **Não parecia justo, não parecia** ** _justo_** **, que** ** _isso_** **fosse o que aconteceria se ele perdesse o controle de sua racionalidade por apenas uma pequena fração de segundo, a pequena fração de segundo necessária para o cérebro decidir ser mais confortável com argumentos 'sim' do que argumentos 'não' durante a discussão que se seguiu.**

 **Do alto, longe o suficiente para que as árvores se misturassem, Harry olhou para a floresta.**

 **Harry** ** _não_** **queria confessar e arruinar sua reputação para sempre e deixar todo mundo bravo com ele e talvez acabar morto pelo Lorde das Trevas mais tarde. Ele preferia ficar preso em Hogwarts por seis anos do que encarar isso. Foi assim que ele se sentiu. E isso foi de fato útil, um alívio, ser capaz de se agarrar a um único fator decisivo, que era que, se Harry confessasse, o professor Quirrell iria para Azkaban e morreria lá.**

 **(Uma pegadinha, uma fratura, uma gagueira na respiração de Harry.)**

 **Se você expressasse** ** _dessa_** **forma ... por que, você pode até fingir ser um herói, em vez de um covarde.**

 **Harry ergueu os olhos da Floresta Proibida, olhou para o céu azul claro e proibido.**

 **Encarou as vidraças da grande e brilhante coisa queimando, as coisas fofas, o misterioso azul infinito em que estavam embutidas, aquele estranho novo lugar desconhecido.**

 **Isso realmente ajudou, ajudou bastante, pensar que seus próprios problemas não eram nada comparados a estar em Azkaban. Que havia pessoas no mundo que estavam** ** _realmente_** **em apuros e Harry Potter não era um deles.**

 **O que ele iria fazer sobre Azkaban?**

 **O que ele iria fazer sobre a mágica Inglaterra?**

 **... de que lado ele estava agora?**

 **À luz do dia, tudo o que Albus Dumbledore disse certamente** ** _soava_** **muito mais sábio que o professor Quirrell. Melhor e mais brilhante, mais moral, mais** ** _conveniente,_** **não seria legal se fosse verdade. E a coisa a lembrar era que Dumbledore acreditava que as coisas pareciam legais, mas o professor Quirrell era o que era** ** _sensato_** **.**

 **(Novamente a pegada em sua respiração, acontecia toda vez que ele pensava no professor Quirrell.)**

 **Mas só porque algo parecia bom, também não fazia** ** _errado_** **.**

 **E se o professor de defesa** ** _tinha_** **uma falha em sua sanidade, era que sua visão da vida era** ** _muito negativa._**

 ** _Mesmo?_** **perguntou a parte de Harry que lera dezoito milhões de resultados experimentais sobre as pessoas sendo otimistas demais e confiantes demais.** ** _O professor Quirrell é muito pessimista?_** ** _Tão pessimista que suas expectativas rotineiramente_** **perdem** ** _a_** ** _realidade?_** ** _Estufe-o e coloque-o em um museu, ele é único._** ** _Qual de vocês dois planejou o crime perfeito e, em_** **seguida,** ** _colocou toda a margem de erro e fallbacks que acabou salvando sua bunda,_** **apenas no caso de** ** _o crime perfeito dar errado?_** ** _Sugestão, seu nome não é Harry Potter._**

 **Mas "pessimista" não era a palavra correta para descrever o problema do professor Quirrell - se era um problema, e não a sabedoria superior da experiência. Mas para Harry parecia que o professor Quirrell estava constantemente interpretando tudo da pior maneira possível. Se você entregasse ao professor Quirrell um copo que estivesse 90% cheio, ele lhe diria que a parte vazia de 10% provava que ninguém** ** _realmente se_** **importava com a água.**

 **Essa foi uma analogia muito boa, agora que Harry pensou sobre isso. Nem todo o Reino Unido mágico era como Azkaban, aquele copo estava bem meio cheio ...**

 **Harry olhou para o céu azul brilhante.**

 **... embora,** ** _seguindo_** **a analogia, se Azkaban existisse, então talvez provasse que 90% da parte boa estava lá por outras razões, pessoas tentando** ** _fazer uma demonstração de bondade_** **como o Professor Quirrell havia dito. Pois se eles fossem realmente boas eles não teriam feito Azkaban, eles iriam invadir a fortaleza para derrubá-la ... não é?**

 **Harry olhou para o céu azul brilhante. Se você quisesse ser um racionalista, teria que ler uma enorme quantidade de artigos sobre falhas na natureza humana, e algumas dessas falhas eram falhas lógicas inocentes, e algumas delas pareciam muito mais sombrias.**

 **Harry olhou para o céu azul brilhante e pensou no experimento de Milgram.**

 **Stanley Milgram fizera isso para investigar as causas da Segunda Guerra Mundial, tentando entender por que os cidadãos da Alemanha haviam obedecido a Hitler.**

 **Então ele projetou um experimento para investigar a** ** _obediência,_** **para ver se os alemães estavam, por alguma razão, mais sujeitos a obedecer a ordens prejudiciais de figuras de autoridade.**

 **Primeiro ele executaria uma versão piloto de seu experimento em sujeitos americanos, como um controle.**

 **E depois ele não se incomodou em tentar na Alemanha.**

 **Aparato experimental: Uma série de 30 chaves ajustadas em uma linha horizontal, com rótulos começando em '15 volts 'e indo até' 450 volts ', com etiquetas para cada grupo de quatro chaves. O primeiro grupo de quatro rotulados como "Ligeira Choque", o sexto grupo rotulado como "Choque Intensidade Extrema", o sétimo grupo chamado "Perigo: Choque Severo" e os dois últimos interruptores restantes rotulados como apenas "XXX".**

 **E um ator, um confederado do experimentador, que aparecia para os verdadeiros sujeitos como alguém como eles: alguém que havia respondido o mesmo anúncio para os participantes em um experimento de aprendizado, e que havia perdido uma loteria (fraudada) e amarrado em uma cadeira, junto com os eletrodos. Os verdadeiros sujeitos experimentais receberam um leve choque dos eletrodos, apenas para que pudessem ver que funcionava.**

 **O verdadeiro sujeito havia sido informado de que o experimento estava sobre os efeitos da punição no aprendizado e na memória, e que parte do teste era para ver se fazia diferença o tipo de pessoa que administrava a punição; e que a pessoa amarrada à cadeira tentaria memorizar conjuntos de pares de palavras, e que cada vez que o "aprendiz" cometesse um erro, o "professor" administraria um choque sucessivamente mais forte.**

 **No nível de 300 volts, o ator parava de chamar respostas e começava a chutar a parede, após o que o pesquisador instruía os sujeitos a tratar as não respostas como respostas erradas e continuar.**

 **No nível de 315 volts, as batidas na parede seriam repetidas.**

 **Depois disso, nada seria ouvido.**

 **Se o sujeito se opusesse ou se recusasse a apertar um interruptor, o experimentador, mantendo um comportamento impassível e vestido com um jaleco cinza, diria 'Por favor continue', então 'O experimento requer que você continue', então 'É absolutamente essencial que você continue', então 'você não tem outra escolha, você** ** _deve_** **continuar'. Se o quarto incentivo ainda não funcionasse, o experimento parava ali.**

 **Antes de executar o experimento, Milgram descreveu a configuração experimental e, em seguida, perguntou a quatorze Doutores de psicologia que porcentagem de indivíduos eles achavam que chegaria até o nível de 450 volts, que porcentagem de indivíduos pressionaria o último dos dois comutadores marcados XXX, depois que a vítima parou de responder.**

 **A resposta mais pessimista foi de 3%.**

 **O número real tinha sido 26 de 40.**

 **Os sujeitos suaram, gemeram, gaguejaram, riram nervosamente, morderam os lábios, cravaram as unhas na carne. Mas, a julgar pela experiência do experimentador, a maioria deles administrou o que eles acreditavam ser choques elétricos dolorosos, perigosos e possivelmente letais. Todo o caminho até o fim.**

 **Harry podia ouvir o professor Quirrell rindo, em sua mente; a voz do Professor de Defesa dizendo algo como:** ** _Por que, Sr. Potter, até eu não tinha sido tão cínico;_** ** _Eu sabia que os homens trairiam seus princípios mais queridos por dinheiro e poder, mas eu não percebi que um olhar severo também era suficiente._**

 **Era perigoso tentar adivinhar a psicologia evolutiva se você não fosse um psicólogo evolucionista profissional; mas quando Harry leu sobre o experimento de Milgram, ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que situações como essa provavelmente haviam surgido muitas vezes no ambiente ancestral, e que os antepassados em potencial que haviam tentado desobedecer à Autoridade estavam mortos. Ou que, pelo menos, eles fizeram menos por si do que os obedientes. As pessoas se** ** _achavam_** **boas e morais, mas quando o empurrão acontecia, algum interruptor ligava em seu cérebro, e de repente era muito mais difícil desafiar heroicamente a Autoridade do que eles pensavam. Mesmo se você pudesse fazer isso, não seria fácil, não seria uma demonstração de heroísmo sem esforço. Você tremeria, sua voz se quebraria, você teria medo; Você seria capaz de desafiar Autoridade, mesmo assim?**

 **Harry piscou, então; porque seu cérebro tinha acabado de fazer a conexão entre o experimento de Milgram e o que Hermione tinha feito em seu primeiro dia de aula de Defesa, ela se recusou a atirar em um colega, mesmo quando a Autoridade disse que ela deveria, ela tremeu e ficou com medo mas ela ainda recusou. Harry tinha visto isso acontecer na frente de seus próprios olhos e ele ainda não tinha feito a conexão até agora ...**

 **Harry olhou para o horizonte avermelhado, o sol estava se afundando, o céu desaparecendo, escurecendo, mesmo que a maior parte ainda estivesse azul, logo se tornaria noite. As cores douradas e vermelhas do sol e do pôr-do-sol o lembravam de Fawkes; e Harry se perguntou, por um momento, se deveria ser triste ser uma fênix, e ligar e chorar e gritar sem ser ouvido.**

 **Mas Fawkes nunca desistiria, pois muitas vezes ele morreria e sempre renasceria, pois Fawkes era um ser de luz e fogo, e desesperar-se por Azkaban pertencia à escuridão tanto quanto Azkaban em si.**

 **Se você recebesse um copo meio vazio e meio cheio, então era assim que a realidade era, essa era a verdade e era assim; mas você ainda tinha uma escolha de como se** ** _sentir_** **sobre isso, se você iria se desesperar com a metade vazia ou se alegrar na água que estava lá.**

 **Milgram tentou algumas outras variações em seu teste.**

 **No décimo oitavo experimento, o sujeito experimental precisava apenas ditar as palavras do teste para a vítima amarrada na cadeira, e registrar as respostas, enquanto outra** ** _pessoa_** **pressionava os interruptores. Era o mesmo sofrimento aparente, a mesma batida frenética seguida de silêncio; mas não era** ** _você_** **pressionando o interruptor.** ** _Você_** **acabou de ver isso acontecer e ler as perguntas para a pessoa que está sendo torturada.**

 **37 dos 40 indivíduos continuaram sua participação nesse experimento até o final, o final de 450 volts marcado 'XXX'.**

 **E se você fosse o professor Quirrell, você poderia ter decidido se sentir cínico sobre isso.**

 **Mas 3 de 40 sujeitos se** ** _recusaram_** **a participar até o final.**

 **Os Hermiones.**

 **Eles existiam, no mundo, as pessoas que não disparariam um Feitiço de Impacto Simples em um colega, mesmo se o Professor de Defesa ordenasse que fizessem isso. Os que abrigaram ciganos e judeus e homossexuais em seus sótãos durante o Holocausto, e às vezes perderam suas vidas por isso.**

 **E aquelas pessoas de outras espécies além da humanidade? Eles tinham algum equipamento extra em suas cabeças, algum pedaço adicional de circuitos neurais, que os mortais inferiores não possuíam?** **Mas isso não era provável, dada a lógica da reprodução sexuada, segundo a qual os genes para máquinas complexas ficariam confusos além do reparo, se não fossem universais.**

 **Quaisquer partes das quais Hermione foi feita, todo mundo tinha essas mesmas partes dentro deles em algum lugar ...**

 **... bem, isso foi um bom pensamento, mas não era** ** _estritamente_** **verdade, havia algo como dano cerebral literal, as pessoas podiam** ** _perder_** **genes e a complexa máquina poderia parar de funcionar, havia sociopatas e psicopatas, pessoas que não tinham engrenagem para empatizar. Talvez Lorde Voldemort tivesse nascido assim, ou talvez ele tivesse conhecido o bem e ainda assim escolhido o mal; a essa altura, não importava nem um pouco. Mas uma** ** _supermaioria_** **da população deveria ser capaz de aprender a fazer o que Hermione e os resistentes do Holocausto faziam.**

 **As pessoas que haviam passado pela experiência de Milgram, que haviam tremido e suado e nervosamente rido ao pressionar os interruptores marcados como 'XXX', muitos deles escreveram para agradecer a Milgram pelo que aprenderam. Sobre eles mesmos. Isso também fazia parte da história desse lendário experimento.**

 **O Sol já havia quase afundado abaixo do horizonte agora, uma última ponta dourada espreitando acima dos topos distantes das árvores.**

 **Harry olhou para ela, aquela ponta do Sol, seus óculos deveriam ser protetores contra raios UV, então ele deveria ser capaz de olhar diretamente para ela sem danificar seus olhos.**

 **Harry olhou diretamente para aquilo, aquela fração minúscula da Luz que não estava obscurecida, bloqueada e escondida, mesmo que fossem apenas 3 partes de 40, as outras 37 partes estavam lá em algum lugar. Os 7,5% do copo que estava cheio, o que provava que as pessoas realmente se importavam com a água, mesmo que essa força de cuidado dentro de si fosse derrotada com muita frequência. Se as pessoas realmente não se importassem, o copo estaria realmente vazio. Se todos tivessem sido como Você-Sabe-Quem dentro, secretamente habilmente egoísta, não teria havido ninguém resistente ao Holocausto.**

 **Harry olhou para o pôr do sol no segundo dia do resto de sua vida e soube que havia mudado de lado.**

 **Porque ele não podia acreditar mais nisso, ele não podia realmente, não depois de ir para Azkaban. Ele não podia fazer o que 37 de 40 pessoas votariam para ele fazer. Todos poderiam ter dentro de si o que era necessário para ser Hermione, e algum dia eles poderiam aprender; mas** ** _algum dia_** **não era** ** _agora_** **, não aqui, não hoje, não no mundo real. Se você estivesse do lado de 3 de 40 pessoas, então você não era uma maioria política, e o Professor Quirrell estava certo, Harry não abaixaria a cabeça quando isso acontecesse.**

 **Havia uma espécie de apropriação terrível para isso. Você não deve ir a Azkaban e voltar sem ter mudado de opinião sobre algo importante.**

 ** _Então o professor Quirrell está certo?_** **perguntou Sonserina.** ** _Deixando de fora se ele é bom ou mau, ele está_** **certo?** ** _Você é, para eles, quer eles saibam ou não, seu próximo Senhor?_** ** _Nós vamos deixar de fora a parte das Trevas, ele está sendo cínico novamente._** ** _Mas a sua intenção agora é governar?_** ** _Eu tenho que dizer, isso_** **me deixa** ** _nervoso._**

 ** _Você acha que pode confiar no poder?_** **disse Grifinória.** ** _Não existe algum tipo de regra que as pessoas que querem poder não deveriam tê-lo?_** ** _Talvez devêssemos tornar Hermione a governante em vez disso._**

 ** _Você acha que você está apto para administrar uma sociedade e não ter ela colapsar em um caos total dentro de três semanas?_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Imagine o quão alto a mãe gritaria se soubesse que você tinha sido eleito primeiro-ministro, agora pergunte a si mesmo, tem certeza de que ela está errada sobre isso?_**

 ** _Na verdade,_** **disse Corvinal,** ** _devo salientar que todo esse material político soa extremamente entediante._** ** _Que tal se deixarmos toda a campanha eleitoral para Draco e se ater à ciência?_** ** _É o que nós somos realmente bons, e isso é conhecido por melhorar a condição humana também, sabe._**

 ** _Devagar,_** **pensou Harry em seus componentes,** ** _não temos que decidir tudo agora._** ** _Estamos autorizados a refletir sobre o problema da forma mais completa possível antes de chegar a uma solução._**

 **A última parte do Sol afundou abaixo do horizonte.**

 **Era estranho, esse sentimento de não saber quem você era, de que lado você estava, de** ** _já não_** **ter** ** _se decidido_** **sobre algo tão importante quanto isso, havia uma sensação estranha de liberdade nisso ...**

 **E isso o lembrou do que o professor Quirrell havia dito em sua última pergunta, que lembrava do professor Quirrell, que tornava difícil respirar mais uma vez, começou a sensação de queimação na garganta de Harry, enviou seus pensamentos em torno daquele laço da espiral escalante mais uma vez.**

 **Por que ele estava tão triste agora, sempre que pensava no professor Quirrell? Harry estava acostumado a conhecer a si mesmo, e ele não sabia por que ele se sentia tão triste ...**

 **Parecia que ele tinha perdido o professor Quirrell para sempre, perdido ele em Azkaban, era assim que se sentia. Tão certo como se o Professor de Defesa tivesse sido comido pelos Dementadores, consumido no vazio dos vazios.**

 ** _Perdi ele!_** ** _Por que eu perdi ele?_** ** _Porque ele disse Avada Kedavra e houve de fato uma boa razão, mesmo que eu não tenha visto dessa forma na hora?_** ** _Por que as coisas não podem voltar a ser como eram?_**

 **Mas então não** ** _foi_** **o Avada Kedavra. Isso poderia ter desempenhado um papel no colapso irreversível de uma estrutura de racionalizações e recuos e, cuidadosamente, não pensar em certas coisas. Mas não tinha sido o Avada Kedavra, essa não tinha sido a coisa perturbadora que Harry tinha visto.**

 ** _O que eu vi ..._**

 **Harry olhou para o céu que desvanecia.**

 **Ele viu o professor Quirrell se transformar em um criminoso endurecido enquanto enfrentava o auror, e a aparente mudança de personalidades tinha sido fácil e completa.**

 **Outra mulher conhecia o professor de defesa como "Jeremy Jaffe".**

 ** _Quantas pessoas diferentes você é, afinal?_**

 ** _Não posso dizer que me incomodei em manter a contagem._**

 **Você não pode deixar de pensar ...**

 **... se 'Professor Quirrell' era apenas mais um nome na lista, apenas mais uma pessoa que havia sido** ** _transformada_** **, criada a serviço de um objetivo inatingível.**

 **Harry sempre estaria se perguntando agora, toda vez que ele falava com o professor Quirrell, se era uma máscara, e qual motivo estava por trás daquela máscara. Com cada sorriso seco, Harry estaria tentando ver o que estava puxando as alavancas nos lábios.**

 ** _É assim que outras pessoas vão começar a pensar em mim, se eu for muito Sonserina?_** ** _Se eu fizer muitos planos, nunca mais poderei sorrir para alguém, sem que eles se perguntem o que eu realmente quero dizer com isso?_**

 **Talvez houvesse alguma maneira de restaurar a confiança nas aparências superficiais e tornar possível um relacionamento humano normal novamente, mas Harry não conseguia pensar no que poderia ser.**

 **Foi assim que Harry perdeu o professor Quirrell, não a pessoa, mas a ... conexão ...**

 **Por que isso doeu tanto?**

 **Por que se sentia tão solitário agora?**

 **Certamente havia outras pessoas, talvez pessoas melhores, para confiar e fazer amizade? Professora McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hermione, Draco, sem mencionar mamãe e papai, não era como se Harry estivesse** ** _sozinho ..._**

 **Somente...**

 **Uma sensação de asfixia cresceu na garganta de Harry quando ele entendeu.**

 **Apenas a professora McGonagall, o professor Flitwick, Hermione, Draco, todos eles às vezes sabiam coisas que Harry não sabia, mas ...**

 **Eles não se destacaram acima de Harry** ** _dentro de_** **sua própria esfera de poder; tal gênio como possuíam não era como seu gênio, e seu gênio não era como o deles; ele poderia olhar para eles como colegas, mas não encará** ** _-_** **los como seus** ** _superiores._**

 **Nenhum deles tinha sido, nenhum deles poderia ser ...**

 **Mentor de Harry ...**

 **Aquele era quem o professor Quirrell tinha sido.**

 **Esse era quem Harry perdeu.**

 **E a maneira pela qual ele perdeu seu primeiro mentor pode ou não permitir que Harry o leve de volta. Talvez algum dia ele conhecesse todos os propósitos ocultos do professor Quirrell e as dúvidas entre eles fossem embora; mas mesmo que isso parecesse possível, não parecia muito provável.**

 **Houve uma rajada de vento, fora de Hogwarts, ela dobrou as árvores vazias, ondulou o lago cujo coração ainda estava descongelado, fez um som de sussurro enquanto deslizava pela janela que olhava para o mundo de meia-pedra, e os pensamentos de Harry vagaram para fora um tempo.**

 **Então retornou para dentro novamente, para o próximo passo da espiral.**

 ** _Por que eu sou diferente das outras crianças da minha idade?_**

 **Se a resposta do professor Quirrell àquilo tinha sido uma evasão, então era muito bem calculada. Profunda o bastante e complexa o bastante, cheia de sugestões de significado oculto, para servir de armadilha para um Corvinal que não podia ser desviado por menos. Ou talvez o professor Quirrell quisesse dizer sua resposta honestamente. Quem sabia que motivo poderia ter puxado aquela alavanca naqueles lábios?**

 ** _Eu vou dizer isso, Sr. Potter: Você já é um Occlumente, e eu acho que você vai se tornar um Occlumente perfeito em breve._** ** _Identidade não significa, para nós, o que significa para outras pessoas._** ** _Qualquer um que possamos imaginar, podemos ser;_** ** _e a verdadeira diferença sobre você, Sr. Potter, é que você tem uma imaginação extraordinariamente boa._** ** _Um dramaturgo deve conter seus personagens, ele deve ser maior do que eles, a fim de representá-los em sua mente._** ** _Para um ator, espião ou político, o limite de seu próprio diâmetro é o limite de quem ele pode fingir ser, o limite do que ele pode usar como máscara._** ** _Mas para você e eu, qualquer um que possamos imaginar, podemos_** **ser,** ** _na realidade, e não fingimento._** ** _Enquanto você se imaginava criança, Sr. Potter, você_** **era** ** _criança._** ** _Ainda existem outras existências que você poderia suportar, existências maiores, se você quisesse._** ** _Por que você é tão livre e tão grande em sua circunferência, quando outras crianças da sua idade são pequenas e constrangidas?_** ** _Por que você pode imaginar e_** **tornar** ** _-_** **se** ** _mais adulto do que um simples filho de um dramaturgo deveria ser capaz de compor?_** ** _Isso eu não sei, e não devo dizer o que acho._** ** _Mas o que você tem, Sr. Potter, é liberdade._**

 **Se isso era uma tentativa de ofuscar, era um inferno de distração.**

 **E o pensamento ainda mais preocupante era que o professor Quirrell não tinha** ** _percebido o_** **quão perturbado Harry estaria, o quão** ** _errado_** **o discurso lhe pareceria, quanto dano ele causaria à sua confiança no professor Quirrell.**

 **Deveria sempre haver uma pessoa real que você** ** _realmente_** **era, no centro de tudo ...**

 **Harry olhou para a noite caindo, a escuridão crescente.**

 **...certo?**

 **Já estava quase na hora de dormir quando Hermione ouviu as tomadas de ar dispersas e ergueu os olhos de seu exemplar de** ** _Beauxbatons: Uma História_** **para ver o menino desaparecido, o menino que estava fora do lugar naquele almoço naquele domingo, cujo desaparecimento do jantar fora acompanhado de rumores - e ela não tinha acreditado neles porque eles eram** ** _completamente ridículos_** **, mas que fizeram ela se sentiu um pouco enjoada por dentro - que ele se retirou de Hogwarts para caçar Bellatrix Black.**

 **"** ** _Harry!_** **", Ela gritou, nem percebeu que estava falando diretamente com ele pela primeira vez em uma semana, ou percebeu como alguns outros alunos começaram a gritar por todo o salão comunal da Corvinal.**

 **Os olhos de Harry já haviam se erguido para ela, ele já estava andando na direção dela, então ela parou no meio de se levantar da cadeira -**

 **Alguns momentos depois, Harry estava sentado em frente a ela, e ele estava guardando sua varinha depois de lançar uma barreira Quietus ao redor deles.**

 **(E uma enorme quantidade de Corvinals estavam tentando não parecer que estavam assistindo.)**

 **"Ei", disse Harry. Sua voz vacilou. "Eu senti sua falta. Você vai ... falar comigo de novo, agora?"**

 **Hermione assentiu, ela apenas balançou a cabeça, ela não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Ela sentia falta de Harry também, mas ela estava percebendo, com um sentimento de culpa, que poderia ter sido muito pior para ele. Ela tinha outros amigos, Harry ... não parecia** ** _justo_** **, às vezes, que Harry falava apenas com ela assim, então ela** ** _tinha_** **que falar com ele; mas Harry tinha um olhar sobre ele como coisas injustas estavam acontecendo com** ** _ele_** **também.**

 **"O que está acontecendo** ** _?_** **", Ela disse. "Há todo tipo de rumores. Havia pessoas dizendo que você fugiria para lutar contra Bellatrix Black, havia pessoas dizendo que você fugiria para se** ** _juntar a_** **Bellatrix Black -" e** ** _esses_** **rumores haviam dito que Hermione tinha acabado de inventar a coisa sobre a fênix, e ela gritou que toda a sala comunal da Corvinal a tinha visto, então o próximo boato alegou que ela tinha inventado** ** _essa_** **parte também, o que era estupidez de um nível tão inconcebível que a deixou** ** _completamente espantada._**

 **"Eu não posso falar sobre isso", Harry disse em um sussurro nu. "Não posso falar muito sobre isso. Eu gostaria de poder te contar tudo", sua voz vacilou, "mas eu não posso ... eu acho que, se ajudar ou qualquer coisa, eu não vou almoçar com Professor Quirrell mais ..."**

 **Harry colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, cobrindo os olhos.**

 **Hermione sentiu a sensação de enjoo em todo o seu estômago.**

 **"Você está chorando?" disse Hermione.**

 **"Sim", disse Harry, sua voz soando um pouco ofegante. "Eu não quero que ninguém mais veja."**

 **Houve um pequeno silêncio. Hermione queria ajudar, mas não sabia o que fazer com um menino chorando e não sabia o que estava acontecendo; ela sentiu como se coisas enormes estivessem** **acontecendo ao seu redor - não, ao redor de Harry - e se ela soubesse o que elas eram, ela provavelmente estaria assustada, ou alarmada, ou algo assim, mas ela não sabia de nada.**

 **"O professor Quirrell fez algo errado?" ela disse finalmente.**

 **"Não é por isso que eu não posso mais ir almoçar com ele", Harry disse, ainda naquele sussurro nu com as mãos pressionadas sobre os olhos. "Essa foi a decisão do Diretor. Mas sim, o Professor Quirrell disse algumas coisas para mim que me fizeram confiar menos nele, eu acho ..." A voz de Harry soou muito instável. "Estou me sentindo sozinho agora."**

 **Hermione colocou a mão na bochecha onde Fawkes a tocou no dia anterior. Ela continuou pensando sobre esse toque, mais e mais, talvez porque ela** ** _queria_** **que fosse importante, significando algo para ela ...**

 **"Existe alguma maneira que eu possa ajudar?" ela disse.**

 **"Eu quero fazer algo normal", Harry disse por trás de suas mãos. "Algo muito normal para os alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Algo que crianças de onze e doze anos de idade como nós** ** _devem_** **fazer. Como jogar um jogo de Snap Explosivo ou algo assim ... eu não suponho que você tem o cartões ou conhecer as regras ou qualquer coisa assim?"**

 **"Hum ... eu** ** _não_** **conheço as regras, na verdade ..." disse Hermione. "Eu sei que eles** ** _explodem_** **."**

 **"Eu não suponho Gobstones?" disse Harry.**

 **"Não conheçam as regras e** ** _cospem_** **em você. Esses são jogos de** ** _garotos_** **, Harry!"**

 **Houve uma pausa. Harry apertou as mãos contra o rosto para limpá-lo e depois afastou as mãos; e então ele estava olhando para ela, parecendo um pouco desamparado. "Bem", disse Harry, "o** ** _que_** **bruxos e bruxas da nossa idade fazem, quando jogam, você sabe, o tipo de jogos tolos inúteis que devemos jogar nessa idade?"**

 **"Amarelinha?" disse Hermione. "Corda de pular? Ataque de unicórnio?** ** _Eu_** **não sei,** ** _eu_** **leio livros!"**

 **Harry começou a rir, e Hermione começou a rir junto com ele, mesmo que ela não soubesse o porquê, mas** ** _era_** **engraçado.**

 **"Acho que ajudou um pouco", disse Harry. "Na verdade eu acho que ajudou mais do que jogar Gobstones por uma hora poderia ter ajudado, então obrigado por ser você. E não importa o que, eu** ** _não_** **estou tendo ninguém Obliviando tudo que eu sei sobre cálculo. Eu preferiria morrer."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Hermione. "Por que - por que você iria querer fazer** ** _isso?_** **"**

 **Harry se levantou da mesa, e houve uma onda de ruído de fundo restaurado quando sua ascensão quebrou o Feitiço Silencioso. "Eu estou com um pouco de sono, então vou para a cama", Harry disse, agora sua voz era comum e irônica, "eu tenho algum tempo perdido para compensar, mas eu vou te ver no café da manhã, e depois na Herbologia, se estiver tudo bem. Sem mencionar que não seria justo despejar toda a minha depressão em você. Boa noite, Hermione."**

 **"Boa noite, Harry", ela disse, sentindo-se muito confusa e alarmada. "Bons sonhos."**

 **Harry tropeçou um pouco quando ela disse isso, e então ele continuou em direção às escadas que levavam aos dormitórios dos meninos do primeiro ano.**

 **Harry virou o Feitiço Silencioso no máximo, na cabeceira de sua cama, para que ele não acordasse mais ninguém se ele gritasse.**

 **Acione o despertador para acordá-lo no café da manhã (se já não estivesse acordado àquela hora, se de fato dormisse).**

 **Foi para a cama, deitou -**

 **\- sentiu o nó debaixo do travesseiro.**

 **Harry olhou para o dossel acima de sua cama.**

 **Assobiou baixinho "Oh, você deve estar brincando comigo ..."**

 **Demorou alguns segundos até que Harry pudesse reunir o coração para se sentar na cama, puxar o cobertor sobre si e seu travesseiro para obscurecer a ação dos outros garotos, lançar um** ** _Lumos de_** **baixa intensidade e ver o que havia debaixo do travesseiro.**

 **Havia um pergaminho e um baralho de cartas.**

 **O pergaminho dizia:**

 ** _Um passarinho me disse que Dumbledore fechou a porta da gaiola._**

 ** _Eu devo admitir, nesta ocasião, que Dumbledore pode ter um ponto._** ** _Bellatrix Black está solta no mundo mais uma vez, e isso não é uma boa notícia para qualquer pessoa boa._** ** _Se eu estivesse no lugar de Dumbledore, eu poderia fazer o mesmo._**

 ** _Mas apenas no caso ... O Instituto das Bruxas de Salem na América aceita meninos também, apesar do nome._** ** _Eles são pessoas boas e protegeriam você mesmo de Dumbledore, se você precisasse._** ** _A Grã-Bretanha sustenta que você precisa da permissão de Dumbledore para emigrar para a América mágica, mas a América mágica discorda._** ** _Então, na extremidade final, saia das barreiras de Hogwarts e rasgue metade do Rei dos Copas deste baralho de cartas._**

 ** _Que você deve recorrer a isso apenas na extremidade final é óbvio._**

 ** _Fique bem, Harry Potter._**

 ** _\- Papai Noel_**

 **Harry olhou para o baralho de cartas.**

 **Não** ** _poderia_** **levá-lo a qualquer outro lugar, não agora, as chaves de portal não funcionavam aqui.**

 **Mas ele ainda se sentia nervoso com a perspectiva de pegá-lo, até escondê-lo dentro de seu baú ...**

 **Bem, ele** ** _já_** **pegou o pergaminho, que poderia facilmente ter sido encantado com uma armadilha, se uma armadilha estivesse envolvida.**

 **Mas ainda.**

 **"Wingardium Leviosa", Harry sussurrou, e pairou o pacote de cartões para se deitar ao lado de onde seu despertador descansava no bolso da cabeceira. Ele lidaria com isso amanhã.**

 **E então Harry deitou na cama, e fechou os olhos, para sonhar sem qualquer fênix para protegê-lo e pagar suas dívidas.**

 **Ele acordou com um suspiro de horror, não um grito, ele ainda iria gritar esta noite, mas seu cobertor estava todo emaranhado em torno dele de onde sua forma adormecida tinha estremecido enquanto ele sonhava em correr, tentando fugir das lacunas no espaço que o perseguia através de um corredor de metal iluminado por uma luz fraca de gás, um corredor infinitamente longo de metal iluminado por uma fraca luz de gás, e ele não** ** _sabia_** **, no sonho, que tocar naqueles vazios significava que ele morreria horrivelmente e deixaria, ainda respirando, o corpo vazio atrás dele, tudo o que ele sabia era que ele tinha que correr e correr e fugir das feridas no mundo deslizando atrás dele -**

 **Harry começou a chorar de novo, não foi pelo horror da perseguição, mas que ele fugiu enquanto alguém atrás dele estava gritando por ajuda, gritando para ele voltar e salvá-la, ajudá-la, ela estava sendo Comida, ela ia morrer, e no sonho Harry tinha fugido em vez de ajudá-la.**

 ** _"NÃO VÁ!"_** ** _A voz veio em um grito atrás da porta de metal._** ** _"Não, não, não, não vá, não leve embora, não, não não -"_**

 **Por que Fawkes descansou em seu ombro? Ele foi embora. Fawkes deveria odiá-lo.**

 **Fawkes deveria odiar Dumbledore.** ** _Ele foi_** **embora.**

 **Fawkes deveria odiar todos -**

 **O menino não estava acordado, não estava sonhando, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e perdidos nas terras sombrias que beiravam o sono e o despertar, desprotegidos pelos trilhos de segurança que sua mente consciente impunha a si mesmos, as regras cuidadosas e os censores. Naquela terra sombria, seu cérebro acordara o suficiente para pensar, mas alguma outra coisa estava com muito sono para agir; seus pensamentos corriam livres e selvagens, sem restrições de seu autoconciente, os ideais de seu eu desperto do que ele não deveria pensar. Essa era a liberdade dos sonhos de seu cérebro, enquanto seu autoconciente dormia. Livre para repetir, mais e mais, o pior pesadelo de Harry:**

 ** _"Não, eu não quis dizer isso, por favor, não morra!"_**

 ** _"Não, eu não quis dizer isso, por favor, não morra!"_**

 ** _"Não, eu não quis dizer isso, por favor, não morra!"_**

 **Uma raiva cresceu nele ao lado da auto-aversão, um terrível ódio frio / ira quente, para o mundo que tinha feito isso para ela / para si mesmo, e em seu estado semi-desperto Harry fantasiava fugas, fantasiava formas fora da moral e do dilema, ele imaginou-se pairando acima do vasto horror triangular de Azkaban, e sussurrando um encantamento diferente de qualquer sílaba que já tinha sido ouvida antes na Terra, sussurros que ecoaram por todo o céu e foram ouvidos do outro lado do mundo, e houve uma explosão de prata do fogo do Patronus, como uma explosão nuclear que rasgou todos os dementadores em um instante e rasgou as paredes de metal de Azkaban, quebrou os longos corredores e todas as luzes laranja, e depois de um momento seu cérebro lembrou que havia pessoas lá dentro, e reescreveu a fantasia meio-sonho de modo a mostrar todos os prisioneiros rindo enquanto voavam em bandos do naufrágio ardente de Azkaban, a luz prateada restaurando a carne para seus membros enquanto eles fugiam e Harry começou a chorar mais em seu travesseiro, porque ele não podia fazer isso, porque ele não era Deus -**

 **Ele jurou sobre sua vida e magia e sua arte como um racionalista, ele jurou por tudo que ele considerava sagrado e todas as suas memórias felizes, ele tinha dado seu juramento então agora ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa,** ** _tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que fazer algo -_**

 **Talvez tenha sido inútil.**

 **Talvez tentar seguir as regras fosse inútil.**

 **Talvez você apenas queime Azkaban de qualquer maneira.**

 **E na verdade ele jurou que faria isso, então agora era o que ele tinha que fazer.**

 **Ele só faria o que fosse necessário para se livrar de Azkaban, isso era tudo. Se isso significasse governar a Grã-Bretanha, ótimo, se isso significasse encontrar um feitiço que ecoasse por todo o céu, o que quer que fosse, o importante era destruir Azkaban.**

 **Esse era o lado em que ele estava, era quem ele era, então pronto, estava feito.**

 **Sua mente desperta teria exigido muito mais detalhes antes de aceitar isso como uma resposta, mas em seu estado semi-sonhador, parecia uma resolução suficiente para deixar sua mente cansada cair verdadeiramente adormecida novamente, e sonhar o próximo pesadelo.**

 ** _Resultado Final:_**

 **Ela acordou com um suspiro de horror, uma interrupção de sua respiração que a deixou sentindo-se privada de ar e ainda assim seus pulmões não se moveram, ela acordou com um grito surdo nos lábios e sem palavras, nenhuma palavra surgiu, por ela não conseguia entender o que tinha visto,** ** _não conseguia entender o que tinha visto_** **, era grande demais para ela englobar e ainda tomar forma, não conseguia colocar palavras naquela forma sem forma e não podia descarregar, não podia descarregá-lo e tornar-se inocente e inconsciente mais uma vez.**

 **"Que horas são?" ela sussurrou.**

 **Seu despertador dourado de joias, o despertador lindo, mágico e caro que o Diretor dera a ela como presente em seu emprego em Hogwarts, sussurrou: "Por volta das duas da manhã. Volte a dormir".**

 **Seus lençóis estavam encharcados de suor, as roupas de dormir encharcadas de suor, ela pegou a varinha ao lado do travesseiro e se limpou antes de tentar voltar a dormir, tentou voltar a dormir e acabou conseguindo.**

 **Sybill Trelawney voltou a dormir.**


	64. Capítulo 63: Mentiras Contagiosas

**Capítulo 63: Mentiras Contagiosas**

 **Hermione Granger havia lido em algum lugar uma vez, que uma das chaves para ficar magra era prestar atenção na comida que você comia, perceber como estava comendo, para ficar satisfeito com a refeição. Esta manhã ela havia feito torrada, e posto manteiga na torrada, e canela na manteiga, e realmente deveria ter sido o suficiente para que ela** ** _notasse,_** **desta vez, a guloseima que estava na frente dela ...**

 **Sem notar a canela ou a manteiga, sem notar a comida ou que ela estava comendo, Hermione engoliu outra torrada, e disse: "Você pode tentar explicar isso de novo? Eu ainda estou completamente espantada."**

 **"É bem direto, se você pensa como um Sonserino do Lado da Luz", disse o menino que todos na escola, exceto os dois, acreditavam ser seu amor verdadeiro. A colher de Harry Potter distraidamente mexeu seu cereal matinal; ele não tinha dado muitas mordidas nesta manhã, não que Hermione tivesse visto. "Toda coisa boa no mundo traz sua própria oposição à existência. As fênixes não são exceção."**

 **Hermione tirou outra mordida despercebida de sua torrada com manteiga e canela, e disse "Como alguém pode** ** _não entender_** **que Fawkes pensa que você é uma pessoa boa o suficiente para andar no seu ombro? Ele não faria isso com um Feiticeiro das Trevas! Ele simplesmente não faria isso!"**

 **E ela não tinha gritado com ninguém sobre o toque de Fawkes em sua** ** _própria_** **bochecha, porque ela sabia que não seria certo - que se uma fênix tocasse em você, você não deveria se gabar sobre isso, não era o** ** _propósito_** **de uma fênix.**

 **Mas ela realmente** ** _esperava_** **que isso esmagasse os rumores sobre Harry Potter ser do mal e Hermione Granger seguindo-o para as trevas.**

 **E isso não aconteceu.**

 **E ela realmente não conseguia entender porque não.**

 **Harry comeu outra colherada de seu cereal, seus olhos se distanciando agora, já não encontrando o dela. "Pense desta maneira: você deixa a escola um dia, e você mente e diz à sua professora que você estava doente. A professora lhe diz para levar uma nota médica, então você forja uma. A professora diz que vai ligar para o médico, então você tem que dar a ela um número falso para o médico, e conseguir que um amigo finja ser o médico quando ela ligar - "**

 **"Você fez o** ** _que?_** **"**

 **Harry ergueu os olhos do cereal e agora estava sorrindo. "Eu não estou dizendo que eu realmente** ** _fiz_** **isso, Hermione ..." Então seus olhos abruptamente voltaram para o seu cereal. "Não. Apenas um exemplo. Mentiras se propagam, é o que eu estou dizendo. Você tem que contar mais mentiras para cobri-las, mentir sobre cada fato que está ligado à primeira mentira. E se você** ** _continuasse_** **mentindo, e se você c** ** _ontinuasse_** **tentando encobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde você teria que começar a mentir sobre as leis gerais do pensamento, como se alguém estivesse vendendo para você algum tipo de medicina alternativa que não funciona e qualquer estudo experimental duplo-cego vai confirmar que ele não funciona então, se alguém quer** ** _continuar_** **defendendo a mentira, eles têm que fazer você desacreditar no método experimental. Como o método experimental ser apenas para tipos meramente** ** _científicos_** **de medicina, não para incrível medicina alternativa como a deles, ou uma pessoa boa e virtuosa deve acreditar o mais fortemente possível, não importa o que a evidência diga, ou a verdade não existe e não existe a realidade objetiva. Muito do senso comum como isso não é apenas errado** ** _,_** **é anti-epistemologia, é** ** _sistematicamente_** **errado. Cada regra da racionalidade lhe diz como encontrar a verdade, há sempre alguém que precisa que você acredite no oposto. Se você uma vez disser uma mentira, a verdade será sempre o seu inimigo; e há muitas pessoas dizendo mentiras -"A voz de Harry parou.**

 **"O que isso tem a ver com Fawkes?" ela disse.**

 **Harry retirou a colher do cereal e apontou na direção da mesa principal. "O diretor tem uma fênix, certo? E ele é o Chefe Bruxo dos Wizengamot? Então ele tem oponentes políticos, como Lucius. Agora, você acha que a oposição vai se render só porque Dumbledore tem uma fênix e eles não? Você acha que eles vão admitir que Fawkes é sequer uma** ** _prova_** **de que Dumbledore é uma boa pessoa? Claro que não. Eles têm que inventar** ** _algo_** **para dizer que faz com que Fawkes ...** ** _não seja importante._** **Tipo, fênixes só seguem pessoas que atacam diretamente qualquer um que eles acham que é mal, então ter uma fênix significa apenas que você é um idiota ou um perigoso fanático, ou fênixes apenas seguem pessoas que são pura Grifinória, então Grifinória não têm as virtudes de outras Casas. Ou isso só mostra quanta coragem um animal mágico acha que você tem, nada mais, e não seria justo julgar os políticos com base nisso. Eles têm que dizer** ** _algo_** **para negar a fênix. Eu aposto que Lúcio nem precisou inventar qualquer coisa nova. Aposto que tudo já foi dito antes, séculos atrás, pecado na primeira vez que alguém teve uma fênix andando em seu ombro, e outra pessoa queria que as pessoas não levassem isso em conta como prova. Aposto que no momento em que Fawkes apareceu, já era uma sabedoria comum, teria parecido** ** _estranho_** **se importar com quem uma fênix gostava ou não gostava. Seria como um jornal trouxa testando candidatos políticos para avaliar seu nível de alfabetização científica. Para toda força para o Bem que existe neste universo, há alguém que se beneficia das pessoas descontando isto, ou esgrima isto em uma caixa estreita onde não ela pode chegar a eles."**

 **"Mas -" Hermione disse. "Ok, eu vejo por que Lucius Malfoy não quer que ninguém pense que Fawkes é importante, mas por que alguém que** ** _não é_** **um cara mau** ** _acredita_** **nisso?"**

 **Harry Potter deu de ombros. Sua colher caiu de volta em seu cereal e continuou mexendo sem parar. "Por que qualquer tipo de cinismo atrai as pessoas? Porque parece uma marca de maturidade, de sofisticação, como se você tivesse visto tudo e soubesse melhor. Ou porque colocar alguma alguém para baixo é como se elevar. Eles não têm uma fênix, então seu instinto político diz a eles que não há vantagem em dizer coisas boas sobre fênix. Ou porque ser cínico é como conhecer uma verdade secreta que pessoas comuns não sabem ..." Harry Potter olhou na direção da Mesa Principal, e sua voz caiu até que era quase um sussurro. "Acho que talvez seja isso que** ** _ele_** **está errando - que ele é cético sobre tudo o mais, mas não sobre o próprio cinismo."**

 **Sem pensar, Hermione olhou na direção da mesa principal, mas a cadeira do professor de defesa ainda estava vazia, como havia sido na segunda e na terça-feira; a vice-diretora havia pronunciado anteriormente que as aulas do professor Quirrell para hoje seriam canceladas.**

 **Depois, quando Harry comeu algumas mordidas de torta de melado e depois deixou a mesa, Hermione olhou para Anthony e Padma, que estavam por acaso comendo por perto, mas certamente não estavam ouvindo nem nada.**

 **Anthony e Padma olharam para ela.**

 **Padma disse hesitante "É só eu, ou Harry Potter começou a falar como um tipo de livro mais** ** _complicado_** **nos últimos dias? Quer dizer, eu não o tenho escutado há muito tempo -"**

 **"Não é só você", disse Anthony.**

 **Hermione não disse nada, mas ela estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada. O que quer que tenha acontecido com Harry Potter no dia da fênix, isso o mudou; havia algo novo nele agora. Não é frio, mas é** ** _difícil._** **Às vezes ela o pegava olhando pela janela para nada visível, um olhar de determinação no rosto. Na aula de Herbologia na segunda-feira, uma armadilha de fogo de Vênus saiu de controle; e Harry havia derrubado Terry do caminho de uma bola de fogo, mesmo quando a professora Sprout havia gritado um Feitiço de Congelamento de Chamas; e quando Harry se levantou do chão ele tinha voltado para o seu lugar como se nada de interessante tivesse acontecido. E quando, por uma vez, ela obteve uma pontuação de teste melhor do que Harry no exame de Transfiguração, mais tarde, na mesma segunda-feira, Harry sorriu para ela como se quisesse parabenizá-la, em vez de ranger os dentes; e ... isso a incomodou,** ** _muito_** **.**

 **Ela estava sentindo que Harry ...**

 **... estava se afastando dela ...**

 **"Ele parece muito** ** _mais velho_** **de repente", disse Anthony. "Não como um adulto de verdade, eu não posso imaginar** ** _Harry_** **como um adulto, mas é como se ele de repente se transformasse em uma** ** _versão_** **do** ** _quarto ano_** **...** ** _de_** ** _tudo o que_** ** _ele é_** **."**

 **"Bem", disse Padma. Ela delicadamente limpou um bolinho com sabor de chocolate com um pouco de glacê com sabor de bolo. "Acho que Dragão e Raio de Sol melhor serem aliados durante a próxima batalha ou o Sr. Harry Potter vai nos** ** _esmagar_** **. Fomos aliados da última vez, e mesmo assim o Caos quase venceu -"**

 **"Sim", disse Anthony. "Você tem razão, Srta. Patil. Diga ao General Dragão que queremos nos encontrar com vocês -"**

 **"Não!" disse Hermione. "Nós não deveríamos** ** _ter_** **que atacar o General Potter só para ter uma chance. Isso não faz sentido, especialmente agora que ninguém pode mais usar as coisas dos trouxas. Ainda são vinte e quatro soldados em todos os exércitos."**

 **Nem Padma nem Anthony disseram nada a isso.**

* * *

 **Toc-toc, Toc-toc.**

 **"Entre, Sr. Potter", disse ela.**

 **A porta se abriu e Harry Potter deslizou pela abertura para seu escritório; Ele empurrou a porta atrás dele com uma mão e se sentou sem palavras na cadeira almofadada que agora estava na frente de sua mesa. Ela Transfigurou aquela cadeira tantas vezes que às vezes mudava de forma para refletir seu humor, sem qualquer movimento de varinha ou encantamento ou mesmo intenção consciente. No momento, aquela cadeira estava profundamente almofadada, de modo que, quando Harry se sentou, afundou-se nela, como se a cadeira o estivesse abraçando.**

 **Harry não pareceu notar. Havia um ar de determinação silenciosa sobre o menino; seus olhos haviam trancado firmemente os dela e não pararam por um momento. "Você me chamou?" disse o menino.**

 **"Chamei", disse a professora McGonagall. "Eu tenho duas boas notícias para você, Sr. Potter. Primeiro - você conheceu o Sr. Rubeus Hagrid? O zelador? Ele era um velho amigo de seus pais."**

 **Harry hesitou. Então, "O Sr. Hagrid falou comigo um pouco depois que cheguei aqui", disse Harry. "Eu acho que foi na terça-feira da minha primeira semana de escola. Ele não disse que conhecia meus pais, no entanto. Na época eu pensei que ele só queria se apresentar ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu ... ele tinha algum tipo de agenda escondida? Ele não** ** _parecia_** **o tipo ... "**

 **"Ah ..." ela disse. Levou um momento para processar seus pensamentos. "É uma longa história, Sr. Potter, mas o Sr. Hagrid foi falsamente acusado de assassinar um estudante, cinco décadas atrás. A varinha do Sr. Hagrid foi quebrada e ele foi expulso. Mais tarde, quando o Professor Dumbledore se tornou Diretor, ele deu ao Sr. Hagrid um lugar aqui como Guardião dos Terrenos e Chaves".**

 **Os olhos de Harry a observaram atentamente. "Você disse que cinco décadas atrás foi a última vez que um estudante morreu em Hogwarts, e você estava certa de que cinco décadas atrás foi a última vez que alguém ouviu a mensagem secreta do Chapéu Seletor."**

 **Ela sentiu um ligeiro calafrio - até mesmo o diretor ou Severus poderia não ter feito essa conexão tão rapidamente - e disse "Sim, Sr. Potter. Alguém abriu a Câmara Secreta, mas isso não foi acreditado, e Hagrid foi culpado pela morte. No entanto, o Diretor localizou o encantamento adicional no Chapéu Seletor e o mostrou a um painel especial do Wizengamot. Como resultado, a sentença do Sr. Hagrid foi revogada - apenas nesta manhã, na verdade - e ele poderá adquirir uma nova varinha." Ela hesitou. "Nós ... ainda não contamos isso ao Sr. Hagrid, Sr. Potter. Estávamos esperando até que a ação estivesse terminada, para não lhe dar falsas esperanças depois de tanto tempo. Sr. Potter ... estávamos imaginando se poderíamos dizer ao Sr. Hagrid que foi você quem o ajudou ...?"**

 **Ela viu o olhar pesado em seus olhos -**

 **"Eu me lembro do Sr. Hagrid segurando você quando você era um bebê", disse ela. "Eu acho que ele ficaria muito feliz em saber."**

 **Ela podia ver, no rosto de Harry, o momento em que ele decidiu que Rubeus não teria qualquer utilidade para ele.**

 **Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "É ruim o suficiente para que alguém possa deduzir que havia uma Ofidioglota na safra deste ano de estudantes", disse Harry. "Eu acho que seria mais prudente manter tudo tão secreto quanto possível."**

 **Lembrou-se de James e Lily, que nunca hesitaram em devolver a amizade que o enorme, estranho homem lhes oferecera, por tudo o que James era o herdeiro de uma rica Casa Antiga ou Lily, uma encantadora amante de Feitiços, e Rubeus um mero meio gigante cuja varinha foi quebrada ...**

 **"Porque você não espera que ele seja útil, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Houve silêncio. Ela não pretendia dizer isso em voz alta.**

 **A tristeza atravessou o rosto de Harry. "Provavelmente", Harry disse baixinho. "Mas eu não acho que ele e eu nos daríamos bem, não é?"**

 **Algo parecia estar preso em sua garganta.**

 **"Falando em fazer uso das pessoas", disse Harry. "Parece que eu vou ser lançado em uma guerra com um Lorde das Trevas em breve. Então, como já estou em seu escritório, eu gostaria de pedir que meu ciclo de sono seja estendido para trinta horas por dia. Neville Longbottom quer começar a praticar duelo, há um Lufa-Lufa mais velho que se ofereceu para ensiná-lo, e eles me convidaram para participar. Há outras coisas que eu quero aprender também - e se você ou o Diretor pensar que eu deveria estudar alguma coisa em particular, para me tornar um bruxo poderoso quando eu crescer, me avise. Por favor, solicite a Madame Pomfrey para administrar a poção apropriada, ou seja lá o que ela precise fazer - "**

 **"** ** _Sr. Potter!_** **"**

 **Os olhos de Harry olharam diretamente nos dela. "Sim, Minerva? Eu sei que não foi ideia sua, mas eu gostaria de sobreviver ao uso que o Diretor faz de mim. Por favor, não seja um obstáculo para isso."**

 **Isso quase a quebrou. "Harry", ela sussurrou em voz baixa, "as crianças não deveriam ter que** ** _pensar_** **assim!"**

 **"Você está certa, elas não deveriam", disse Harry. "** ** _Muitas_** **crianças têm que crescer cedo demais, não apenas eu; e a maioria das crianças provavelmente trocaria de lugar comigo em cinco segundos. Eu não vou ter pena de mim mesmo, Professora McGonagall, não quando há pessoas lá fora com um problema real e eu não sou um deles".**

 **Ela engoliu em seco, e disse "Sr. Potter, às trinta horas por dia, você vai** ** _envelhecer,_** **envelhecerá mais rápido",** ** _como Albus._**

 **"E no meu quinto ano eu estarei na mesma idade fisiológica de Hermione", disse Harry. "Não parece** ** _tão_** **terrível." Havia um sorriso irônico no rosto de Harry. "Honestamente, eu provavelmente iria querer isso mesmo se não houvesse um Lorde das Trevas. Os magos vivem por muito tempo, e os bruxos ou trouxas provavelmente vão empurrar isso ainda mais no próximo século. Não há razão para** ** _não_** **empacotar tantas horas em um dia quanto eu posso. Eu tenho coisas que pretendo fazer e seria bom se elas fossem feitas rapidamente".**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Minerva. Saiu quase como um sussurro. Ela levantou a voz. "Tudo bem, Sr. Potter, vou perguntar ao diretor, e se ele concordar, será feito."**

 **Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram por um momento. "Então, por favor, lembre ao Diretor que Godric Gryffindor, em suas últimas palavras, disse que se tivesse sido a coisa certa para ele fazer, então ele não diria a ninguém para escolher erroneamente, nem mesmo o mais jovem estudante em Hogwarts."**

 **E ela sabia, com um sentimento oco, que qualquer chance de Alvo parar isso, parar tudo isso, acabara de desaparecer no nada. Isso foi o que Albus disse a ela quando ela objetou que Cameron Edward era muito jovem, e então quando ela se opôs que Peter Pevensie era muito jovem, e finalmente ela desistiu de fazer objeções. "Quem te disse isso, Sr. Potter?"** ** _Não Albus - certamente Albus nunca_** **diria** ** _isso a qualquer aluno -_**

 **"Eu tenho lido muito ultimamente", disse Harry. Seu corpo começou a se levantar da cadeira envolvente, depois parou. "Atrevo-me a perguntar sobre a segunda boa notícia?"**

 **"Oh", ela disse. "Ah - Professor Quirrell acordou e disse que você pode -"**

* * *

 **A enfermaria de Hogwarts era um espaço brilhante e aberto, aberto para os céus nos quatro lados, apesar de parecer estar localizado no meio do castelo. Camas brancas em longas fileiras se estendiam, apenas três delas ocupadas no momento. Um garoto mais velho e uma garota mais velha em lados opostos, ambos deitados imóveis e com os olhos fechados, provavelmente inconscientes e enfeitiçados, enquanto algum Feitiço ou Poção de cura reconfigurava seus corpos de maneiras desconfortáveis; e o terceiro ocupante tinha a cortina em volta da cama, o que presumivelmente era uma coisa boa. Madame Pomfrey o empurrou com força e disse a ele para não ficar de boca aberta, e Harry precisou se lembrar que algumas pessoas ainda não sabiam quem era o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu - ou isso, ou a identidade de Madame Pomfrey era vinculado ao domínio absoluto de seu próprio hospital, etc.**

 **Atrás das filas de camas havia cinco portas, que davam para as salas privadas onde guardavam os pacientes que ficariam hospedados por dias em vez de horas, mas cuja condição não permitia uma transferência para St. Mungos.**

 **Sem janelas, sem céu, sem luz, exceto por uma única tocha sem fumaça em uma das sólidas paredes de pedra; essa era a sala atrás da porta do meio. Harry se perguntou se os professores poderiam pedir a Hogwarts que mudasse; ou se a enfermaria sempre tinha um quarto como aquele disponível para pessoas que não gostavam da luz.**

 **No centro da sala, entre duas camas iguais que pareciam ter sido esculpidas no mesmo mármore cinza das paredes, havia uma cama de hospital branca, parecendo vagamente alaranjada na luz da tocha; e dentro daquela cama, um lençol branco puxado para cima sobre as coxas e vestindo um vestido de hospital, estava sentado o professor Quirrell com as costas ligeiramente encostadas na cabeceira da cama.**

 **Havia algo assustador em ver o professor Quirrell em uma das camas de Madame Pomfrey, mesmo que o professor de defesa aparecesse ileso. Mesmo sabendo que o professor Quirrell tinha deliberadamente organizado sua própria derrota aparente nas mãos de Severus, para se dar uma desculpa para recuperar sua força depois de Azkaban. Harry nunca tinha** ** _realmente_** **visto alguém morrendo** **em uma cama de hospital, mas ele tinha visto muitos filmes. Era uma insinuação de mortalidade, e o professor de defesa** ** _não_** **deveria ser mortal.**

 **Madame Pomfrey disse a Harry que ele estava absolutamente proibido de incomodar seu paciente.**

 **Harry disse "Eu entendo", o que tecnicamente não dizia nada sobre obediência.**

 **O severo curandeiro tinha se virado e começara a dizer ao professor Quirrell que ele estava absolutamente proibido de se forçar muito ou ... se irritar ...**

 **Madame Pomfrey tinha sumido, rapidamente se virou e fugiu da sala.**

 **"Nada mal", Harry observou, depois que a porta se fechou atrás da enfermeira médica em fuga. "Eu tenho que aprender como fazer isso, algum dia."**

 **Professor Quirrell sorriu um sorriso com absolutamente nenhum conteúdo de humor, e disse, sua voz soando bem mais seca do que a secura habitual, "Obrigado por sua crítica artística, Sr. Potter."**

 **Harry olhou para os olhos azuis pálidos e pensou que o professor Quirrell parecia ...**

 **...Mais velho.**

 **Era sutil, poderia ter sido apenas a imaginação de Harry, poderia ter sido a iluminação fraca. Mas o cabelo acima da testa de Quirino Quirrell parecia ter recuado um pouco, o que restava poderia ter diminuído e esbranquiçado, um avanço da calvície que já era visível na parte de trás de sua cabeça. O rosto pode ter ficado um pouco afundado.**

 **Os pálidos olhos azuis tinham permanecido afiados e intensos.**

 **"Estou feliz", disse Harry em voz baixa, "de ver você no que parece ser uma boa saúde".**

 **"As aparências enganam, é claro", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele deu um movimento de seus dedos, e quando sua mão terminou o gesto, ele estava segurando sua varinha. "Você acreditaria que a mulher acha que confiscou isso de mim?"**

 **O Professor de Defesa falou seis encantamentos então; seis dos trinta que ele usou para salvaguardar suas importantes conversas no Quarto de Maria.**

 **Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, silenciosamente.**

 **"Isso é tudo que posso conseguir por agora", disse o professor de defesa. "Espero que seja suficiente. Ainda assim, há um provérbio: se você não deseja que uma coisa seja ouvida, não a diga. Considere isso para aplicar em plena medida. Disseram-me que você estava tentando me ver?"**

 **"Sim", disse Harry. Ele fez uma pausa, reuniu seus pensamentos. "O diretor, ou alguém, lhe disse que não podemos mais ir almoçar?"**

 **"Algo nesse sentido", disse o professor de defesa. E sem mudar a expressão, "Claro que lamentei muito ouvir isso".**

 **"É mais extremo que isso, na verdade", disse Harry. "Eu estou confinado a Hogwarts e seus terrenos indefinidamente. Eu não posso sair sem um guarda e uma boa razão. Eu não vou para casa no verão, e talvez nunca mais. Eu estava esperando ... falar com você, sobre isso."**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **O Professor de Defesa exalou um sopro como um breve suspiro e disse "Nós só temos que confiar no fato conhecido de que a Diretora Adjunta irá pessoalmente matar qualquer um que tente me denunciar. Sr. Potter, eu pretendo manter essa conversa direta para que possamos concluí-la rapidamente, isso é entendido?"**

 **Harry assentiu e -**

 **À luz da única tocha, sombreada em direção à extremidade avermelhada do espectro óptico, as escamas verdes da cobra não eram muito reflexivas, e a faixa azul e branca dificilmente aparentes. Obscura parecia a cobra, naquela luz. Os olhos, que antes pareciam cinzas, agora refletiam a luz das tochas e pareciam mais brilhantes que o resto da cobra.**

 **"** ** _Então_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou a criatura venenosa. "** ** _O que você quer dizer?_** **"**

 **E Harry assobiou, "** ** _A professora de escola pensa que o ex-senhor da mulher é aquele que a libertou da prissão_** **."**

 **Harry pensou nisso desta vez, e cuidadosamente, antes de decidir que revelaria ao professor Quirrell** ** _apenas_** **que o diretor acreditava nisso; e** ** _não_** **dizer nada sobre a profecia que colocou Voldemort nos pais de Harry, nem que o Diretor estava reconstituindo a Ordem da Fênix ... era um risco, um risco significativo, mas Harry precisava de um aliado nisso.**

 **"** ** _Ele acredita que ele está vivo?_** **", A cobra finalmente disse. A língua dividida e bifurcada piscou rapidamente de um lado para o outro, riso sarcástico e sinistro. " _De_** ** _alguma forma eu não estou sssurpreso._** **"**

 **"** ** _Sim_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou secamente, "** ** _muito interessante, eu estou seguro. Exceto agora estou preso em Hogwarts pelos próximos seis anos, por segurança! Eu decidi que eu irei, de fato, buscar poder, e confinamento não é útil para isso. Precisso convencer o professor da escola que o Lorde das Trevas ainda não está desperto, que o esscape foi obra de outro poder -_** **"**

 **Mais uma vez a rápida cintilação da língua da cobra; a risada sarcástica mais forte, seca, desta vez. "** ** _Idiotices amadoras._** **"**

 **"** ** _Perdão?_** **", Sussurrou Harry.**

 **"** ** _Você vê errado, pensa em desfazer, voltar o tempo para o começo. No entanto, nem mesmo com as ampulhetas o tempo pode ser desfeito. Deve avançar em vez disso. Você pensa em convencer os outros de que são enganados. Muito mais fácil convencê-los de que estão certos. Garoto: que novas ocorrências farão o professor decidir que você está seguro mais uma vez e avançar seu outro objetivo"_**

 **Harry olhou para a cobra, intrigado. Sua mente tentou compreender e desvendar o enigma -**

 **"** ** _Não é óbvio?_** **", Sibilou a cobra. Mais uma vez a língua piscou riso sardônico. "** ** _Para libertar-se, para ganhar poder na Grã-Bretanha, você pode ser visto novamente derrotando o Lorde das Trevas._** **"**

* * *

 **Na tocha bruxuleante laranja-avermelhada, uma cobra verde balançava acima de uma cama de hospital branca, enquanto o garoto olhava para as brasas de seus olhos.**

 **"** ** _Então_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Harry finalmente. "** ** _Deixe-nos ser claros em o que isso entoa. Você ssuggesste que nós encontremos imposstor para imperssonar o Lorde da Trevas"._**

 **"** ** _Algo como isso. A_** ** _mulher que ressuscitamos vai cooperar, deve ser mais convincente quando for vista com ele._** **" Mais sardônica língua-cintilante. "** ** _Você é seqüestrado de Hogwarts para local público, muitas testemunhas, barreiras mantêm fora protetoress. Lorde das Trevas anuncia que ele tem a tempos recuperado a forma física, depois de vagar como fiasco por anos; diz que ele ganhou ainda maior poder, nem mesmo Você agora você pode vencê-lo. Você usa seu Encanto guardião, Lorde das Trevas ri de você, diz que ele não é um comedor de vida usa a Maldição da Morte em você, você bloqueia, observadores veem o Lorde das Trevas explodir -"_**

 **"** ** _Ussar a Maldição da Morte?_** **", Harry sussurrou incrédulo. "** ** _Em mim? De novo? Segundo tempo? Ninguém vai acreditar que o Lorde das Trevas poderia ser tão estúpido -_** **"**

 **"** ** _Você e eu somos as únicas duas pessoas no país que perceberiam isso_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou a cobra. "** ** _Acredite em mim sobre isso, menino._** **"**

 **"** ** _E se houver terceiro, algum dia?_** **"**

 **A cobra balançou pensativamente. "** ** _Poderia escrever frases diferentes para a sssituação, se você quiser. Qualquer que sseja o escopo, deve deixar a posssibilidade de que o Lorde das Trevas retorne mais uma vez - a nação deve pensar que eles ainda dependem de você para protegê-los._** **"**

 **Harry olhou para os buracos vermelhos dos olhos da cobra.**

 **"** ** _Bem?_** **", Sussurrou a forma oscilante.**

 **O pensamento óbvio era que ir junto com os enredos e enganos do Professor de Defesa uma** ** _segunda_** **vez, gerar uma mentira ainda** ** _mais_** **complicada para encobrir o primeiro erro, e criar** ** _outra_** **vulnerabilidade fatal se alguém descobrisse a verdade, seria** ** _exatamente_** **o mesmo tipo de estupidez como o suposto Lorde das Trevas usando a Maldição da Morte novamente. Não levou nem mesmo seu lado Lufa-Lufa para apontar isso, Harry pensou em sua própria voz mental.**

 **Mas havia também uma certa dúvida se a moral apropriada para aprender com a última experiência era sempre dizer** ** _não_** **imediatamente ao Professor de Defesa, ou ...**

 **"** ** _Vou pensar sobre isso_** **"** ** _,_** **sussurrou Harry. "** ** _Não irei responder imediatamente, desta vez, enumerarei risscos e benefícios primeiro ..._** **"**

 **"** ** _Entendido_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou a cobra. "** ** _Mas lembre-se, menino, outros eventos acontecem sem você. A ansiedade é sempre fácil, raramente útil"._**

* * *

 **O menino saiu da sala privada para a enfermaria principal, passando os dedos nervosos pelo cabelo preto bagunçado enquanto passava pelos leitos brancos, ocupado e desocupado.**

 **Pouco depois, o menino saiu da enfermaria de Hogwarts completamente, passando pela Madame Pomfrey na saída com um aceno distraído.**

 **O menino saiu para um corredor, depois para um corredor maior, depois parou e encostou-se à parede.**

 **A coisa era ...**

 **... ele realmente** ** _não_** **queria ficar preso em Hogwarts pelos próximos seis anos; e quando você pensava sobre isso ...**

 **... o Incidente com Belatriz, tirá-la de Azkaban, não estava** ** _apenas_** **impondo custos a Harry. Outras pessoas se preocupariam, vivendo com medo do retorno do Lorde das Trevas, gastando recursos desconhecidos para tomar precauções desconhecidas. Harry poderia exigir que eles escrevessem o roteiro de tal forma que parecesse** ** _não_** **plausível que o Lorde das Trevas voltasse pela terceira vez. E então as pessoas relaxariam, tudo estaria acabado.**

 **A menos que, claro, realmente houvesse um Lorde das Trevas lá fora para ser temido. Houve uma profecia.**

 **O menino encostado na parede deu um suspiro suave e começou a andar novamente.**

 **Harry quase tinha esquecido, mas ele** ** _tinha_** **conseguido mostrar ao professor Quirrell o baralho de cartas que ele recebeu na noite de domingo do 'Papai Noel', dentro do qual o Rei dos Copas era supostamente uma chave de portal que o levaria para o Instituto das Bruxas de Salem na América. Embora, é claro, Harry não tivesse contado ao professor Quirrell** ** _quem lhe_** **enviara o cartão, nem o que** ** _deveria_** **fazer, antes de perguntar ao professor Quirrell se era possível dizer para onde a chave de portal o mandaria.**

 **O Professor de Defesa havia se transformado de volta na forma humana, e examinou o Rei dos Corações, tocando-o algumas vezes com sua varinha.**

 **E de acordo com o professor Quirrell ...**

 **... a chave de portal enviaria o usuário para algum lugar em Londres, mas ele não conseguia identificar mais do que isso.**

 **Harry mostrara ao professor Quirrell o bilhete que acompanhara o baralho de cartas, sem dizer nada das anotações anteriores.**

 **O professor Quirrell o havia recebido de relance, dado uma risada seca, e observou que, se você lesse a nota** ** _cuidadosamente_** **, ela não** ** _explicitamente_** **diria que a chave de portal o levaria ao Instituto das Bruxas de Salem.**

 **Você precisava aprender a prestar atenção a esse tipo de sutileza, disse o professor Quirrell, se quisesse ser um bruxo poderoso quando crescesse; ou, na verdade, se você quisesse crescer.**

 **O garoto suspirou novamente enquanto se arrastava para a aula.**

 **Ele estava começando a se perguntar se todas as outras escolas bruxas também eram assim, ou se era apenas Hogwarts que tinha um problema.**


	65. Capítulo 64: Realização Própria, pt 1

**Capítulo 64: Realização Própria, pt 1**

 ** _Ansiedade é sempre fácil, raramente útil_** _._

 **Então o professor de defesa havia dito a ele; e enquanto você podia discutir sobre os detalhes do provérbio, Harry entendia as fraquezas da Corvinal bem o suficiente para saber que você tinha que tentar** ** _responder_** **suas próprias dúvidas. Alguns planos pediam para esperar? Sim, muitos planos exigiam** ** _ação atrasada_** **; mas isso não era o mesmo que** ** _hesitar_** **em** ** _escolher_** **. Não 'demorar porque você sabe o momento certo para fazer o que é necessário', mas 'demorar porque não consegue se decidir' - não havia nenhum plano astucioso que pedisse isso.**

 **Você às vezes precisava de mais informações para escolher? Sim, mas isso também poderia se transformar em uma desculpa para atrasar; e seria** ** _tentador_** **retardar, quando você se defrontasse com uma escolha entre duas alternativas dolorosas, e** ** _não escolher_** **evitaria a dor mental por algum tempo. Assim, você escolheria uma informação que não conseguiria facilmente e alegaria que não poderia decidir sem ela; essa seria sua desculpa. Embora, se você soubesse** ** _quais_** **informações precisava, soubesse** ** _quando_** **e** ** _como_** **obteria essas informações e soubesse o que faria dependendo de cada observação possível, então isso era menos suspeito como uma desculpa para hesitar.**

 **Se você** ** _não estivesse_** **apenas hesitando, deveria ser capaz de escolher** ** _antecipadamente_** **o que faria, depois de ter recebido as informações extras de que precisava.**

 **Se o Lorde das Trevas estivesse** ** _realmente_** **lá fora, seria inteligente concordar com o plano do professor Quirrell de fazer alguém se passar pelo Lorde das Trevas?**

 **Não. Definitivamente não. Absolutamente não.**

 **E se Harry soubesse por um** ** _fato_** **que o Lorde das Trevas** ** _não estava_** **realmente lá fora ...** ** _nesse_** **caso ...**

 **O escritório do Professor de Defesa era uma pequena sala, pelo menos hoje; tinha mudado desde a última vez que Harry tinha visto, a pedra da sala se tornando mais escura, mais polida. Atrás da mesa do Professor de Defesa estava a única estante vazia que sempre decorava a sala, uma estante alta que se estendia quase do chão até o teto, com sete prateleiras vazias de madeira. Harry só vira o professor Quirrell pegar um livro daquelas prateleiras vazias uma vez, e nunca o viu colocar um livro de volta.**

 **A cobra verde balançava acima do assento da cadeira atrás da mesa do Professor de Defesa, os olhos sem pálpebras olhando fixamente para Harry de perto próximo à altura dos seus olhos.**

 **Eles estavam protegidos agora por vinte e dois feitiços, tudo o que poderia ser lançado dentro de Hogwarts sem atrair a atenção do Diretor.**

 **"** ** _Não_** **"** ** _,_** **sussurrou Harry.**

 **A cobra verde inclinou a cabeça, inclinando-a ligeiramente; nenhuma emoção foi transmitida pelo gesto, nenhum que o talento de Harry em Ofidioglossia transmitisse para ele. "** ** _Razão para recusar?_** **", Disse a cobra verde.**

 **"** ** _Muito arriscado_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry disse simplesmente. Isso era verdade, quer o Lorde das Trevas estivesse lá fora ou não. Forçar-se a decidir com antecedência o fez perceber que acabara de usar a pergunta não respondida como desculpa para hesitar; a decisão sensata era a mesma, de qualquer forma.**

 **Por um momento os olhos escuros pareciam brilhar negros, por um momento a boca escancarada se abriu para expor as presas. "** ** _Acho que você aprendeu errado, menino, do fracasso anterior. Meus planos não têm o hábito de fracassar, e um deles teria ficado impecável, se não por suas próprias tolices. Corrigir o problema é seguir os passos estabelecidos para você por mais velhos e sábios Sonserinos, domar sua impulsividade selvagem"._**

 **"** ** _A_** ** _lição que aprendi é não tentar tramas que fariam a mulher-criança amiga achar que sou malvado ou que faria homem-criança amigo pensar que sou estúpido_** **"** ** _,_** **retrucou Harry. Ele estava planejando uma resposta mais temporária do que isso, mas de alguma forma as palavras acabaram de sair.**

 **O som** ** _sssss_** **que veio da serpente não foi ouvido por Harry como palavras, apenas como pura fúria. Um momento depois, "** ** _Você disse a eles -_** **"**

 **"** ** _Claro que não! Mas sabia o que eles iriam dizer._** **"**

 **Houve uma longa pausa enquanto a cabeça da serpente balançava, olhando para Harry; novamente, nenhuma emoção detectável apareceu, e Harry se perguntou o que o professor Quirrell poderia estar pensando que levaria o professor Quirrell a pensar tanto.**

 **"** ** _Você ssseriamente se importa com o que pensam os doiss?_** **", Veio o assobio final da cobra. "** ** _Verdadeiros filhotes são dois, não são como você. Não poderiam pesar assuntos de adultos._** **"**

 **"** ** _Poderiam ter feito melhor do que eu_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou. "** ** _Homem-criança amigo teria perguntado por motivador secreto antes de assistir a ressuscitar mulher -_** **"**

 **"** ** _Que bom que você entende isso agora_** **"** ** _,_** **a cobra sibilou friamente. "** ** _Sempre pergunte sobre a intenção do outro. Em seguida, aprenda a sempre agir atrás depois da sua. Se o meu plano não é do seu gosto, qual é o seu?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Se for necessário - permanecer na escola pelos seis anos e estudar. Hogwarts parece ser um bom lugar para morar. Livross, amigos, comida estranha mas saborossa._** **" Harry queria rir, mas não havia nenhum gesto em Ofidioglossia para o tipo de riso que ele queria para expressar.**

 **Os buracos dos olhos da cobra pareciam quase negros. "** ** _Fácil dizer isso agora. Como você e eu, nós não toleramos o aprissionamento. Você perderá a paciência muito antes do décimo sétimo ano, talvez antes do final deste. Eu planejarei de acordo._** **"**

 **E antes que Harry pudesse sussurrar outra palavra de Ofidioglossia, a forma humana do professor Quirrell estava novamente em sua cadeira. "Então, Sr. Potter," disse o Professor de Defesa, sua voz tão calma como se eles estivessem discutindo nada importante, como se toda a conversa não tivesse ocorrido, "Eu ouvi dizer que você começou a praticar duelos. Não o tipo inútil com** ** _regras_** **, espero?"**

 **Hannah Abbott parecia tão enervada quanto Hermione já a vira (exceto no dia da fênix, o dia em que Bellatrix Black escapou, o que não deveria contar para ninguém). A garota da Lufa-Lufa tinha ido até a mesa da Corvinal durante o jantar, e bateu em Hermione em seu ombro, e quase a arrastou para longe -**

 **"Neville e Harry Potter estão aprendendo duelo com o Sr. Diggory!" Hannah deixou escapar assim que eles estavam a poucos passos da mesa.**

 **"Quem?" disse Hermione.**

 **"** ** _Cedric Diggory!_** **", Disse Hannah. "Ele é o capitão da nossa equipe de quadribol e general de um exército, e ele está participando em** ** _todas_** **as disciplinas eletivas e obtendo notas melhores do que qualquer um, e eu ouvi que ele aprendeu duelo de tutores profissionais durante os verões e uma vez ele derrotou** ** _dois_** **alunos do sétimo ano e até mesmo alguns professores o chamam de Super Lufa-Lufa, e a professora Sprout diz que todos nós devemos emudá-lo ou algo assim, e"**

 **Depois que Hannah finalmente parou para respirar (a lista já durava por algum tempo), Hermione conseguiu inserir uma palavra no meio.**

 **" Soldado do Raio de Sol Abbott!" disse Hermione. "Calma. Nós não vamos lutar contra o General Diggory, certo? Claro, Neville está estudando para nos derrotar, mas também podemos estudar -"**

 **"** **Você não** ** _vê?_** **" Hannah gritou, elevando a voz muito mais alto do que deveria, se eles estivessem tentando manter a conversa privada de todos os corvinais olhando para eles. "Neville não está estudando para** ** _nos_** **vencer** ** _!_** **Ele está praticando para lutar contra** ** _Bellatrix Black!_** **Eles vão passar por nós como um Balaço através de uma pilha de panquecas!"**

 **O General do Raio de Sol deu ao soldado dela um olhar. "Escute", disse Hermione, "eu não acho que algumas semanas de prática farão de alguém um lutador invencível. Além disso, nós já** ** _sabemos_** **como lidar com lutadores invencíveis. Vamos concentrar o fogo neles e eles vão cair assim como Draco".**

 **A garota da Lufa-Lufa estava olhando para ela com admiração e ceticismo mistos. "Você não está mesmo, você sabe,** ** _preocupada?_** **"**

 **"Ah,** ** _honestamente!_** **" Disse Hermione. Às vezes era difícil ser a única pessoa sensata em todo o ano letivo. "Você nunca ouviu o ditado 'a única coisa que temos a temer é o próprio medo'?"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Hannah. "Isso é loucura, que tal Obscuriais à espreita na escuridão, e ser colocado sob a Maldição Imperius, e horríveis acidentes de Transfiguração e -"**

 **"Quero** ** _dizer_** **", disse Hermione, exasperação vazando em sua voz agora elevada, ela estava ouvindo esse tipo de coisa a** ** _semana toda_** **agora, "que tal se nós esperarmos até que a Legião do Caos** ** _realmente_** **nos esmague para ficar com tanto medo deles e** ** _você realmente murmurou 'grifinórios' agora pouco?_** **"**

 **Alguns momentos depois, Hermione estava voltando para o seu lugar na mesa com um doce sorriso estampado em seu rosto jovem, não era o brilho frio e terrível do lado escuro de Harry, mas era o rosto mais assustador que** ** _ela_** **sabia fazer.**

 **Harry Potter seria derrotado** ** _._**

 **"Isso é loucura", ofegou Neville, com a pequena quantidade de fôlego que podia utilizar por estar completamente sem fôlego.**

 **"Isso é** ** _brilhante!_** **", Disse Cedric Diggory. Os olhos do Super Lufa-Lufa brilharam com entusiasmo maníaco, brilhando como o suor em sua testa enquanto ele batia os pés pela dança de uma de suas posturas de duelo. Seus passos geralmente leves tinham mudado para pisões mais pesadas, o que poderia ter algo a ver com os pesos metálicos Transfigurados que todos eles haviam amarrado nos braços, nas pernas e no peito. "De onde você** ** _tira_** **essas ideias, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"Uma loja velha e estranha ... em Oxford ... e eu nunca ... estou comprando lá ... de novo."** ** _Baque._**


	66. Capítulo 65: Realização Própria, pt 2

**Capítulo 65: Realização Própria, pt 2**

 **Nos andares mais altos de Hogwarts, onde quartos e corredores mudavam diariamente, onde o território em si era incerto e não apenas o mapa, onde a estabilidade do castelo começava a se transformar em sonhos e caos sem mudar seu estilo arquitetônico ou aparente solidez - nos altos alcances de Hogwarts, uma batalha logo seria travada.**

 **A presença de tantos estudantes estabilizaria os corredores por um tempo, por meio de observação constante. Os quartos e corredores de Hogwarts às vezes** ** _se moviam_** **mesmo enquanto as pessoas olhavam diretamente para eles, mas eles não** ** _mudavam_** **. Mesmo depois de oito séculos, Hogwarts ainda estava um pouco tímida em mudar na frente das pessoas.**

 **Mas, apesar dessa permanência transitória (o Professor de Defesa havia dito), a parte alta de Hogwarts ainda tinha um realismo militar: você precisava aprender o terreno de novo a cada vez e checar todos os guarda-roupas dos corredores secretos mais uma vez.**

 **Era domingo, domingo o primeiro dia de março. O professor Quirrell havia se recuperado o suficiente para** **supervisionar as batalhas mais uma vez, e todos eles estavam recuperando o atraso.**

 **O General Dragão, Draco Malfoy, observou as duas bússolas que segurava nas duas mãos. Uma bússola era da cor do Sol, a outra tinha um brilho multicolorido e iridescente para indicar o Caos. Os outros dois generais, Draco sabia, tinham recebido suas próprias bússolas; exceto que a mão de Hermione Granger e a de Harry Potter segurava uma bússola que era laranja-avermelhada e tremeluzia em seus reflexos como fogo, apontando sempre para a direção do maior contingente ativo do Exército do Dragão.**

 **Sem essas bússolas, eles poderiam ter procurado por dias e nunca se encontrado, o que era um risco territorial de lutar nos níveis superiores de Hogwarts.**

 **Draco tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que aconteceria quando o Exército Do Dragão encontrasse a Legião do Caos. Harry Potter havia mudado desde que Bellatrix Black havia escapado; O Herdeiro de Slytherin tinha começado a parecer verdadeiramente como um Lorde agora (e como o Professor Quirrell sabia que isso aconteceria?). Draco teria se sentido muito melhor com Hermione Granger ao lado dele com seus vinte e três Soldados da Luz do Sol, mas não, a General Raio de Sol estava sendo estupidamente orgulhosa e se recusando a aceitar ajuda contra o general Potter. Ela queria derrubar o Potter ela mesma, a General Raio de Sol disse a ele.**

 **A nobre e mais antiga casa de Malfoy manteve sua influência sobre a Grã-Bretanha durante séculos, entendendo que você nem sempre poderia ser** ** _o_** **mais poderoso. Às vezes outro Senhor era apenas mais forte, e você tinha que se contentar em ser** ** _apenas_** **seu principal tenente. Você poderia construir uma posição de riqueza e poder ao longo de uma dúzia de gerações de ser o segundo no comando. Você só tinha que ser cuidadoso, a cada vez, para não deixar sua Casa ser arrastada para baixo com a queda do Senhor que você serviu. Essa foi a tradição Malfoy, que séculos de experiência afinaram ...**

 **E então papai havia explicado completamente a Draco que se ele encontrasse alguém que fosse obviamente mais forte do que ele, Draco** ** _não_** **deveria se ressentir disso e** ** _não_** **negar isso e** ** _não_** **fazer uma birra que pudesse sabotar sua potencial posição, mas Draco** ** _deveria_** **fazer certo de que seu lugar na estrutura de poder da próxima geração não era menor do que o segundo.**

 **Granger, aparentemente, nunca tinha recebido essa palestra de seus próprios pais, e ainda estava em negação sobre o fato óbvio de que Harry Potter estava se tornando mais forte do que ela.**

 **Então Draco se encontrou secretamente com o Capitão Goldstein, a Capitã Bones e o Capitão Macmillan e eles concordaram que todos fizessem o melhor para garantir que Dragão e Luz do Sol não se enfrentassem antes de enfrentarem a ameaça maior que era o Caos.**

 **Não estavam** ** _realmente_** **violando o acordo contra traidores, você não estava solicitando traidores se honestamente queria** ** _ajudar_** **o outro exército.**

 **Um alto tom de campainha atravessou os corredores para sinalizar o início da batalha, e um momento depois Draco gritou "Vamos** ** _!_** **" E os Dragões começaram a correr. Isso cansaria seus soldados, custaria algo a eles mesmo depois que eles parassem e recuperassem o fôlego, mas eles** ** _tinham_** **que colocar o Caos diretamente entre eles e o Regimento da Luz do Sol.**

 **Harry e Neville caminhavam vagarosamente pelos corredores, Harry observando a bússola de ouro amarelo que apontava para a localização do Regimento da Luz do Sol, e Neville vigiando apenas para o caso de encontrarem alguém.**

 **Seus passos soavam um pouco altos, se você escutasse atentamente.**

 **"Então," o tenente caótico disse depois de um tempo. "É por isso que você nos fez praticar duelo com todo aquele peso?"**

 **Harry assentiu, mantendo os olhos na bússola que levava a Sunshine; Se a direção aparente mudasse rapidamente, eles estavam se aproximando.**

 **"Eu não queria dizer nada na frente dos outros, mas um par de semanas não é muito tempo para ganhar músculos extras", disse Neville. "E o equilíbrio é diferente, e eu acho que isso pesa** ** _mais_** **, na verdade, e isso não conta como um artefato de Transfiguração trouxa?"**

 **"Não", disse Harry. "Eu verifiquei isso com antecedência. Você pode vê-lo em estátuas de Hogwarts, então alguns bruxos** ** _costumavam_** **usá-lo, mesmo que eles estivessem apenas na moda para a Idade das Trevas." E como ninguém jamais tentaria isso se não** ** _estivessem_** **lutando contra alunos do primeiro ano usando feitiços fracos como a Maldição do Sono, também não contava como dar boas ideias.**

 **Eles chegaram a um irritante cruzamento em Y; Nenhum dos corredores levava para o caminho certo para um curso direto de interceptação da direção em que o Raio de Sol iria enquanto seguiam a Legião do Caos seguindo o Exército do Dragão. Então Harry escolheu o que parecia ser a melhor das duas opções, e Neville seguiu.**

 **"É melhor tentarmos um rápido feitiço de silencio quando chegarmos perto", disse Neville. "É meio barulhento, eles podem nos perceber."**

 **Harry acenou com a cabeça e depois disse "Boa ideia" no caso de Neville não estar olhando para ele.**

 **Eles caminharam penosamente através do corredor de piso de pedra do alto andar de Hogwarts, iluminado por janelas de vidro ou vitrais, de vez em quando passando por estátuas de bruxas e dragões e até mesmo o ocasional cavaleiro bruxo usando armadura ou cota de malha.**

 **Os Soldados do Raio de Sol estavam caminhando por um longo corredor largo com suas varinhas para fora e apontadas. Eles não podiam usar o Escudo Prismático enquanto estavam manobrando, mas Parvati Patil e Jenny Rustad estavam atualmente mantendo** ** _Contegos_** **ao redor do grupo de oficiais, que seriam os primeiros alvos de qualquer emboscada.**

 **Sua tática para a próxima batalha, ela e seus oficiais haviam decidido, seria misturar-se diretamente com os soldados inimigos o mais rápido possível - depois de ter praticado entre** ** _si_** **como apoiar um ao outro, evitar bater um no outro, e entrar em posições onde soldados inimigos hesitariam em disparar. Eles só tinham conseguido quatro horas de prática, mas ela achava que suas tropas já seriam melhores nesse tipo de luta confusa do que soldados que não praticaram nada. Parecia o tipo de tática que o Caos usaria, mas eles ainda não haviam usado.**

 **Era uma boa estratégia, ela acreditava. E ainda assim, não importava o quanto ela dissesse aos seus soldados, eles persistiram em sussurrar rumores de medo sobre o que Harry e Neville estavam aprendendo a fazer. Finalmente ela saiu e conversou com o Capitão Goldstein, que entendia de coisas como "Moral da Tropa", e Anthony sugeriu -**

 **"Isso é estranho", o capitão Macmillan falou de repente, franzindo a testa para as bússolas de fogo e iridescentes que ele segurava em ambas as mãos. (Ernie era, como diria Harry, "bom em visualização espacial", e assim foi designado para segurar as duas bússolas e tentar descobrir o que seus inimigos estavam fazendo.) "Eu acho ... Dragão não está se movendo rápido mais? ... Eu acho que eles colocaram o Caos entre nós primeiro ... e parece que o Caos está se movendo para atacá-los em vez de tentar sair do meio do caminho?"**

 **Hermione franziu a testa, tentando entender, e viu caretas semelhantes nos rostos de Anthony e Ron. Se o Caos e o Dragão atacassem um ao outro, e gastassem todas as suas forças lutando entre si, isso estava praticamente ceder a batalha para a Luz do Sol ...**

 **"Potter acha que somos aliados, então ele está atacando o Malfoy agora, antes que o Dragão possa se unir a nós", disse Blaise Zabini das fileiras comuns dos soldados. "Ou Potter apenas acha que pode derrotar os dois exércitos seguidos, se ele os atacar separadamente". O menino sonserino deu um suspiro condescendente. "Você vai me promover de volta ao oficial agora? Você não tem esperança sem mim, você sabe."**

 **Todos eles ignoraram os barulhos da boca de Zabini.**

 **"Ainda estamos nos movendo na direção certa?" disse Anthony.**

 **"Sim", disse Ernie.**

 **"Estamos nos aproximando deles?" disse Ron.**

 **"Ainda não -"**

 **Foi quando as imensas portas de madeira preta no final do corredor se abriram e se chocaram contra a parede, revelando duas figuras quase completamente envoltas em mantos cinzentos, um pano cinza esticado sobre os rostos sob os capuzes cinzentos, uma daquelas figuras já levantando uma varinha e apontando diretamente para ela.**

 **E então a face do jogo mudou drasticamente, enquanto a voz de Harry, alta e tensa com o esforço, gritava a palavra:**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **O atordoador de duelo disparou para Hermione, ela estava tão chocada que não começou a se mover até quase tarde demais, quando o jato vermelho de luz** ** _bateu_** **através do escudo de** ** _Contego_** **na frente deles e ela quase não se esquivou, havia um formigando em seu braço quando a luz vermelha passou por ela, e ela viu com o canto do olho Susan sendo atingida e lançada em Ron -**

 **"** ** _Somnium!_** **" Gritou a voz de Anthony, seguida por um momento depois por uma dúzia de vozes gritando "** ** _Somnium!_** **"**

 **Hermione se levantou freneticamente e, ao se erguer, viu as duas figuras nos mantos cinzentos ali parados.**

 **Você não podia** ** _ver_** **as Maldições do Sono, o feitiço era muito fraco -**

 **Mas não havia como todos terem** ** _errado_** **.**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **", Gritou a voz de Neville Longbottom, e outro jato vermelho disparou contra ela, ela caiu em uma pilha indigna quando ela se esquivou desesperadamente, e quando ela se levantou, ofegante, viu que dessa vez o estupor tinha atingido Ron que caiu novamente onde ele estava se levantando.**

 **"Olá, Luz do Sol", disse a voz de Harry por baixo do capuz.**

 **"Nós somos os Cavaleiros Cinzentos do Caos", disse a voz de Neville.**

 **"Nós seremos seus oponentes para esta batalha", disse a voz de Harry, "enquanto o** ** _outro_** **exército do Caos massacra os Dragões".**

 **"E a propósito", disse a voz de Neville, "somos invencíveis".**

 **Os dois garotos em suas capas e mantos cinza, com um pano cinza no rosto, ficaram de frente para todo o Regimento da Luz do Sol, aparentemente imperturbável por uma dúzia de Maldições do Sono.**

 **Daphne ouviu um suspiro suave ao lado dela e, quando a cabeça dela se virou, viu que os lábios de Hannah se separaram, e os olhos da garota da Lufa-lufa estavam enormes, e ela estava olhando fixamente para ...**

 **Teria sido difícil descrever a confusão de pensamentos que passaram pela mente de Daphne quando ela percebeu que Hannah estava olhando para Neville ao invés de Harry, o que por sua vez pareceu desencadear uma parte dela em perceber que, de fato, Neville estava ficando muito interessante ultimamente, tanto quanto os garotos podiam ser, na verdade agora o Último Descendente de Longbottom parecia bem** ** _legal,_** **e algo acordou dentro dela e seus próprios lábios se separaram e tudo o que a Senhora sua Mãe lhe havia instruído sobre comportamentos recatados e bajulação e xampu perfumado voltaram a sua mente com tanta força que deveria ter afofado seus cabelos sobre os ouvidos, porque ela tinha visto Hermione e Harry e ela sabia como ela queria que** ** _seu_** **próprio namoro fosse -**

 **Sua Madre Mãe também a havia instruído recentemente sobre alguns feitiços que seria embaraçoso não saber se você pertencia à Nobre e Antiga Casa de Greengrass.**

 **A varinha de Daphne apontou para a esquerda e ela gritou "** ** _Tonare!_** **"**

 **A varinha passou por cima da cabeça dela, e ela falou o encantamento "** ** _Ravum Calvaria!_** **"**

 **E finalmente ela pegou sua varinha com as duas mãos e gritou "** ** _Lucis Gladius!_** **"**

 **O enorme dreno mágico quase a deixou de joelhos, mas ela suportou, e quando a forma em chamas se formou e se estabilizou completamente, o ralo ficou um pouco menor.**

 **Ainda assim, ela tinha a sensação de que é melhor não tentar lutar com isso por muito tempo.**

 **Que todo mundo estava olhando para ela foi** ** _completamente_** **obvio, e ela** ** _deveria_** **ter saltado para frente para confrontar Neville com seu cabelo ondulando ao redor dela, mas era tudo o que ela podia fazer era avançar firmemente e nivelar sua Lâmina Mais Antiga em direção Neville Longbottom. Que todos se afastaram e abriram caminho para ela também ia sem dizer.**

 **"** ** _Eu apresento Daphne, da nobre e mais antiga casa de Greengrass!_** **", Ela gritou. "** ** _Greengrass do Raio de Sol!_** **" Os rituais de duelo tinham sumido completamente de sua mente, ela tinha visto peças suficientes para lembrar desafios de morte e desafios de sangue, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar do que era apropriado para essa situação, então ela apenas apontou a incandescente espada em direção ao objeto de sua paixão e gritou "** ** _Vamos ver do que você é capaz, Nevvy!_** **"**

 **Mais uma vez a voz de Harry gritou "** ** _Estupefaça!_** **", E mais tarde, quando ela estava se lembrando disso, ela nunca conseguia acreditar que tinha conseguido, mas ela cortou com sua lâmina de luz como se fosse um bastão de Batedor, e** ** _acertou o golpe de volta em Harry,_** **que mal conseguiu sair do caminho.**

 **"** ** _Tonare!_** **", Gritou Neville, da nobre e mais antiga Casa de Longbottom. "** ** _Ravum Calvaria, Lucis Gladius!_** **"**

 **Por alguns segundos, ninguém fez nada além de encarar Neville e Daphne quando eles começaram a bater um no outro. Ambos estavam se movendo devagar, e Hermione adivinhou que o feitiço estava tirando muita força deles. Não era muito impressionante em comparação, se você fosse um nascido-trouxa e tivesse visto certos filmes.**

 **Mas você ainda tinha que dar crédito extra por usar sabres de luz.**

 **"Ponto de ordem", disse a voz de Harry. "Eu sei que o Professor de Defesa está assistindo, mas eu ainda tenho que perguntar, alguém sabe se eles vão cortar um ao outro ao meio se eles realmente se acertarem -"**

 **"Não," Hermione disse distraidamente. Isso estava em um de seus livros de história, embora ela não tivesse ideia de que a espada de duelo mágica se parecesse com** ** _isso_** **. "Eles vão apenas serem atordoados se forem acertados."**

 **"Você** ** _sabe_** **aquele feitiço?"**

 **"Oh, não, é o encanto da lâmina mais antiga, é legal apenas aqueles das casas nobres e mais antigas podem usar -"**

 **Hermione parou de falar e olhou para Harry, ou para o capuz cinza de Harry.**

 **"Bem," disse a voz de Harry, "Eu acho que posso derrotar o resto do Regimento da Luz do Sol sozinho, então." Ela não podia ver seu rosto, mas sua voz soava como se ele estivesse sorrindo.**

 **"Você se esquivou quando Daphne atingiu seu próprio feitiço de volta para você", disse Hermione. "Então, seja lá o que você fez, você** ** _não_** **é invencível. Um** ** _Estupefaça_** **ainda pode te pegar."**

 **"Teoria interessante", disse a voz de Harry por baixo do capuz. "Tem alguém no seu exército que possa testá-lo?"**

 **"Eu li sobre o Feitiço de Estupor uma vez", disse Hermione. "Há alguns meses. Gostaria de saber se consigo lembrar as instruções, certo?" A varinha dela apontou para Harry.**

 **Houve uma ligeira pausa, já que perto de um menino e uma menina respirando em suspiros audíveis lentamente batia um no outro com sabres de luz.**

 **"É claro", Harry disse, nivelando sua própria varinha nela, "** ** _eu_** **posso usar Somnium em você. Isso vai exigir muito menos esforço."**

 **Novos escudos** ** _Contego_** **surgiram na frente dela, lançados por Jenny e Parvati, mesmo quando Harry falou.**

 **A ponta da varinha de Hermione começou a fazer pequenos movimentos no ar, um diamante dentro de um círculo, um diamante dentro de um círculo, ensaiando o gesto para combinar exatamente o que ela lembrava de ter visto no livro. Seria um feito difícil, mesmo para ela, mas ela** ** _tinha_** **que lançar o feitiço logo na primeira tentativa, ela não podia pagar por qualquer tentativa fracassada que minasse sua energia.**

 **"Você sabe", disse Hermione Granger, "Eu entendo que não é realmente sua culpa, mas eu estou ficando cansada de ouvir as pessoas falarem sobre como você é o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu - como se você fosse algum tipo de** ** _deus_** **ou algo assim."**

 **"O mesmo aqui, devo dizer", disse Harry Potter. "É triste como as pessoas continuam me subestimando".**

 **Sua varinha continuava ensaiando o diamante dentro do círculo, repetidamente. Harry estaria recarregando sua própria força, ela sabia, mesmo praticando o máximo que podia antes de atacar. "Eu estou começando a pensar que você precisa tomar uma decisão, General Caos."**

 **"Você pode estar certa", Harry disse calmo. Seus pés começaram a remexer no que ela reconheceu como a dança de um duelista. "Infelizmente não sobrou nada que possa me derrotar agora, exceto outro Harry Potter."**

 **"Deixe-me ser específica, Sr. Potter.** ** _Eu vou_** **te derrubar."**

 **"Você e que outro exército?"**

 **"Você acha que é muito legal, não é?" Disse Hermione.**

 **"Por que, sim", disse Harry. "Sim, eu sei. Alguns podem chamar isso de arrogância, mas eu deveria ser a última pessoa em Hogwarts a notar o quão incrível eu sou?"**

 **Hermione ergueu a mão esquerda no ar e fechou a mão.**

 **Era um sinal. Oito soldados designados em seu exército apontariam suas varinhas para ela e silenciosamente lançariam** ** _Wingardium Leviosa_** **.**

 **Eles praticaram isso também, uma vez que Hermione desistiu de dar palestras para seus soldados, e por sugestão de Anthony, tentou dar a eles um General de Luz do Sol que** ** _parecia_** **poder derrotar inimigos invencíveis.**

 **"Você finge que é o Super-homem", disse Hermione. Ela levantou o punho esquerdo mais alto no ar, e os oito soldados que a apoiavam a tiraram do chão. "** ** _Bem, aqui está Super Hermione!_** **" Sua mão empurrou para frente, e quando ela disparou rapidamente no ar em direção a Harry, lamentando apenas que ela não podia ver o olhar em seu rosto, sua varinha fez um diamante dentro de um círculo e ela convocou todos a magia que ela podia, ela sentiu o que imaginava seria tocar um cabo de eletricidade quando o feitiço muito poderoso era puxado através dela quando sua voz gritou "** ** _Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **O raio vermelho explodiu de sua varinha, perfeitamente formado.**

 **Harry se esquivou dele.**

 **E então, porque eles não tinham praticado fazer essa parte dentro dos corredores, ela bateu em uma parede.**

 **"** ** _Somnium!_** **", Gritou Draco, e depois de apenas alguns segundos para recarregar, "** ** _SOMNIUM, MALDITOS!_** **"**

 **Ele** ** _sabia_** **que estava batendo em Theodore, o outro garoto nem estava tentando se esquivar, mas o filho de Nott apenas sorriu tão maldosamente quanto seu pai e apontou sua varinha -**

 **Draco conseguiu pular de lado assim que Theodore disse "** ** _Somnium!_** **", Mas Draco estava ficando sem fôlego, ele não podia continuar assim, Theodore não estava se incomodando em se esquivar enquanto Draco tinha que continuar se movendo, isso era** ** _loucura._**

 **Ele tinha força suficiente agora para disparar novamente, mas -**

 ** _Estupidez é fazer a mesma coisa e esperar um resultado diferente,_** **Harry disse, este era** ** _o_** ** _trabalho_** ** _de Harry de_** **alguma forma, não podia mais ser um artefato trouxa, mas Draco não conseguia descobrir o que** ** _poderia_** **ser, e ele deveria estar pensando em hipóteses e maneiras de testá-las, mas ele estava muito ocupado freneticamente esquivando-se quando Theodore riu e atirou outro** ** _Somnium_** **nele, Draco sentiu um pouco de entorpecimento em seu lado naquele momento enquanto ele se contorcia, esse tinha sido muito próximo e finalmente Draco não conseguiu. Não aguentou mais, ele não se incomodou em descobrir qual teoria ele estava testando ou por que, ele apenas-**

 **"** ** _Luminos!_** **", Gritou Draco, e Theodore ficou aureolado em luz vermelha, "** ** _Dulak!_** **" E a luz apagou (então Theodore ainda** ** _estava_** **sendo afetado pela magia), "** ** _Expelliarmus!_** **" E a varinha de Theodore voou (esse era um bom feitiço para lançar de qualquer maneira agora que Draco percebeu isso), mas Theodore estava correndo em direção a Draco com os braços estendidos para agarrar, então Draco gritou "** ** _Flipendo!_** **" e os pés do outro menino foram abruptamente puxados para cima -**

 **\- e as costas de Theodore atingem o chão com um choque surpreendentemente alto e** ** _metálico_** **.**

 **A visão de Draco estava escurecendo agora, depois de lançar quatro feitiços em tão rápida sucessão, e Theodore já estava lutando para ficar de pé, então não havia nem tempo para pensar em palavras, mas Draco ainda conseguiu dizer "** ** _Somnium!_** **" E** ** _desta_** **vez ele mirou para o rosto de Theodore, em vez do peito.**

 **Theodore se esquivou (ele se** ** _esquivou!_** **) E o menino gritou "** ** _Código sete em Malfoy!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Prismatis!_** **", Gritou a voz de Padma e de repente havia uma parede de arco-íris na frente de Draco, no momento em que quatro vozes caóticas gritavam "** ** _Somnium!_** **"**

 **E houve uma pausa, enquanto todos olhavam para a enorme Esfera Prismática protegendo o resto do Exército dos Dragões.**

 **Lançar aquele quinto feitiço enviara Draco a suas mãos e joelhos, mas ele olhou para cima e conseguiu dizer, tão claramente quanto pôde: "Se o** ** _Somnium_** **\- não funcionar - apontem para o rosto - eu acho que os Tenentes estão usando camisas de metal".**

 **"Você já perdeu muitos soldados", Finnigan disse em voz alta do outro lado da barreira, "nós vamos derrotar você de qualquer maneira", e então o garoto da Grifinória riu maldosamente. Ele fazia a risada maligna tão bem quanto Harry Potter agora, e os outros legionários caóticos começaram a rir com ele logo depois.**

 **Draco podia ver pelo canto do olho onde Gregory e Vincent estavam inconscientes. Padma ainda estava sustentando a Esfera Prismática, a maior que ele já tinha visto, mas ela estava respirando com dificuldade, ainda visivelmente suada de quando todos correram para se posicionar, a garota da Corvinal era uma bruxa forte, mas não** ** _atlética_** **.**

 **Ele realmente esperava que a General Granger chegasse logo e atingisse o Caos por trás. O general Potter e Neville do Caos estavam desaparecidos, e Draco podia adivinhar onde eles tinham ido, mas dois soldados não podiam atrasar o Regimento da Luz do Sol por muito tempo sozinhos, poderiam?**

 **Ela sabia que não era justo, que a outra garota tinha dado tudo o que podia, mas Hermione ainda desejava que Daphne tivesse durado mais tempo.**

 **"** ** _Lagann!_** **", Disse a voz de Neville atrás dela enquanto voava, e houve o som de um muro prismático se quebrando, a voz de Hannah desesperadamente gritou "** ** _Somnium!_** **" E alguns momentos depois a voz de Neville disse calmamente "Somnium" e lá estava o baque de outro de seus soldados caindo.**

 **E a força que a mantinha no ar diminuiu novamente, Hermione podia sentir a atração dos Feitiços Levitação esticando para ela, mas agora isso não era suficiente.**

 **Seu voo parou e ela começou a cair em câmera lenta em direção ao chão, e ela deveria ter sinalizado aos soldados para** ** _deixá-_** **la cair, mas ela estava muito zangada e confusa e não estava pensando rápido o suficiente e ainda tentando reunir forças para um último deslumbrante Feitiço, e então não havia para onde ir quando Harry apontou sua varinha para ela e disse "** ** _Somnium_** **" e essa foi a última palavra que Hermione Granger na sua batalha.**


	67. Capítulo 66: Realização Própria, pt 3

**Capítulo 66: Realização Própria, pt 3**

 **Hermione não estava se sentindo bem agora, nem boa, havia uma bola quente de raiva queimando dentro dela e ela se perguntou se isso era algo como a escuridão de Harry (embora provavelmente não fosse nem perto) e ela não deveria ter me senti assim por causa de um jogo bobo mas -**

 **Seu exército inteiro. Dois soldados haviam espancado todo o seu exército. Foi o que lhe disseram depois de acordar.**

 **Era um pouco demais.**

 **"Bem", disse o professor Quirrell. De perto, o Professor de Defesa não parecia tão saudável quanto na última vez em que estivera em seu escritório; sua pele parecia mais pálida e ele se movia um pouco mais devagar. Sua expressão era severa como sempre e seu olhar era penetrante; seus dedos bateram bruscamente em sua mesa, rap-rap. "Eu acho que de vocês três, apenas o Sr. Malfoy adivinhou por que eu os convidei aqui."**

 **"Algo a ver com as casas nobres e mais antigas?" disse Harry ao lado dela, parecendo intrigado. "Eu não violei algum tipo de lei maluca atirando em Daphne, não é?"**

 **"Não é bem assim", o homem disse com ironia pesada. "Como a Srta. Greengrass não invocou os formulários de duelo corretos, ela não tem o direito de exigir que você seja despojado do seu nome. Embora, é claro, eu não teria permitido um duelo formal. As guerras não respeitam tais regras." O professor de defesa inclinou-se para a frente e apoiou o queixo nas mãos pontiagudas, como se sentar direito já o tivesse cansado. Seus olhos olhavam para eles, afiados e perigosos. "General Malfoy. Por que eu os chamei aqui?"**

 **"O general Potter contra nós dois não é mais uma luta justa", Draco Malfoy disse em voz baixa.**

 **"** ** _O que?_** **", Exclamou Hermione. "Nós quase os** ** _pegamos_** **, se Daphne não tivesse desmaiado -"**

 **"Miss Greengrass não desmaiou de exaustão mágica", disse o professor Quirrell secamente. "O Sr. Potter atirou nas costas dela com uma Maldição do Sono enquanto seus soldados estavam distraídos com a visão de seu general voando contra uma parede. Mas parabéns, Srta. Granger, por** ** _quase_** **derrotar dois Legionários Caóticos com apenas vinte e quatro Soldados da Luz do Sol."**

 **O sangue em chamas nas bochechas dela ficou um pouco mais quente. "Isso - isso foi apenas - se eu tivesse descoberto que ele estava usando armadura -"**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para ela por entre os dedos. "Claro que existem maneiras que você** ** _poderia_** **ter ganho, Srta. Granger. Sempre há, em todas as batalhas perdidas. O mundo à nossa volta se desfaz com oportunidades, explode com oportunidades, o que quase todas as pessoas ignoram porque exigiria que elas violassem o hábito de como pensar. Em todas as batalhas, mil ossos da Lufa-lufa esperando serem afiados em lanças. Se você tivesse pensado em experimentar um** ** _Finite Incantatem,_** **em princípios gerais, teria dissipado o terno de cota de malha do Sr. Potter e tudo o mais que ele usava, exceto sua roupa íntima, o que me leva a suspeitar que o Sr. Potter não tenha percebido sua própria vulnerabilidade, ou você poderia ter feito seus soldados encherem o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Longbottom de pancadas e arrancarem fisicamente as varinhas de suas mãos, a resposta do próprio Malfoy não foi o que eu chamaria de** ** _bem fundamentada,_** **mas pelo menos ele não ignorou totalmente suas mil alternativas ". Um sorriso sardônico. "Mas você, Srta. Granger, teve a infelicidade de lembrar como lançar o Feitiço de Atordoar, e assim você não procurou em sua excelente memória por uma dúzia de feitiços mais fáceis que poderiam ter se mostrado eficazes. E você prendeu todas as esperanças do seu exército em sua própria pessoa. Então, eles perderam o espírito quando você caiu. Em seguida, eles continuaram a lançar suas fúteis Maldições do Sono, governados pelos hábitos de luta que haviam sido treinados neles, incapazes de quebrar o padrão como o Sr. Malfoy fez. Eu não consigo compreender o que se passa na mente das pessoas quando elas repetem a mesma estratégia fracassada várias vezes, mas aparentemente é uma realização surpreendentemente rara que você pode tentar outra coisa. E então o Regimento da Luz do Sol foi exterminado por dois soldados". O professor de defesa sorriu sem alegria. "Percebemos algumas semelhanças com a forma como cinquenta Comensais da Morte dominaram toda a Inglaterra mágica e como nosso muito amado Ministério continua em seu governo."**

 **O professor de defesa suspirou. "** ** _Mesmo assim,_** **Srta. Granger, a verdade é que esta não é a sua primeira derrota. Na batalha anterior, você e o Sr. Malfoy uniram suas forças e ainda assim vocês foram forçados a um impasse no qual você e o Sr. Malfoy tiveram que perseguir o Sr. Potter no telhado. A Legião do Caos já demonstrou, duas vezes sucessivas, uma força militar igual a de ambos exércitos combinados. Isso não me deixa escolha. Geral Potter, você selecionará oito soldados do seu exército, incluindo pelo menos um tenente caótico, a ser dividido entre o Exército do Dragão e o Regimento da Luz - "**

 **"** ** _O que?_** **" Hermione explodiu novamente, ela olhou para os outros generais e viu que Harry parecia tão chocado quanto ela, enquanto Draco Malfoy apenas parecia resignado.**

 **"O general Potter é mais forte do que vocês dois juntos", disse o professor Quirrell com calma precisão. "Sua competição acabou, ele venceu, e é hora de reequilibrar os três exércitos para apresentá-lo com um desafio renovado."**

 **"** ** _Professor Quirrell!_** **", Disse Harry. "Eu não -"**

 **"Essa é minha decisão como professor de Batalha Mágica na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e não está sujeita a negociação." As palavras ainda eram precisas, mas o olhar nos olhos do Professor Quirrell gelou o sangue de Hermione, mesmo que ele estivesse olhando para Harry e não para ela. "E eu acho** ** _suspeito_** **, Sr. Potter, que no momento em que você quis isolar a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy e forçá-los a perseguir você no telhado, você foi capaz de aniquilar exatamente o tanto da força unida quanto quisesse. Na verdade, esse é o nível de desempenho que eu** ** _esperava_** **de você desde o começo deste ano, e estou** ** _aborrecido_** **ao descobrir que você tem se segurado em minhas aulas o tempo todo!** **Eu vi o que você pode realmente fazer, Sr. Potter, você está muito além do ponto em que o Sr. Malfoy ou a Srta. Granger podem lutar com você em um nível igual, e você não terá permissão para fingir o contrário. Isso, Sr. Potter, eu digo em sua capacidade como seu professor: para que você aprenda todo o seu potencial, você deve exercitar todas as suas habilidades e não se segurar por** ** _qualquer_** **motivo - particularmente, não pelas baboseiras infantis sobre o que seus amigos possam pensar!"**

 **Ela deixou o escritório do Professor de Defesa com um exército maior, e menos dignidade, e se sentindo muito como um pequeno inseto triste que acabara de ser esmagado, e tentando muito muito não chorar.**

 **"Eu** ** _não estava me_** **segurando!" Harry disse assim que eles viraram a primeira esquina do escritório do professor Quirrell, no momento em que a porta de madeira sumiu de vista atrás das paredes de pedra. "Eu não estava fingindo, eu nunca** ** _deixo_** **nenhum de vocês vencer!"**

 **Ela não respondeu, não podia responder, tudo se soltaria se ela tentasse dizer uma palavra.**

 **"Mesmo?" disse Draco Malfoy. O General Dragão ainda tinha aquele ar de resignação. "Porque Quirrell está certo, você sabe, é** ** _suspeito_** **que você possa derrotar quase todos em nossos exércitos assim que você quiser nos fazer perseguir você no telhado. E você não disse algo, Potter, sobre nós precisarmos vencer você quando você estivesse lutando de verdade?"**

 **A sensação de queimação subia pela garganta e, quando chegasse nos olhos, ela desataria a chorar e, a partir de então, seria apenas uma garotinha chorona para os dois.**

 **"Isso -" a voz de Harry disse urgentemente, ela não estava olhando para ele, mas sua voz soava como se ele estivesse com a cabeça voltada para ela. "Isso foi - eu tentei muito mais forte daquela vez, havia uma razão importante, eu** ** _precisava_** **, então eu usei um monte de truques que eu estava guardando - e -"**

 **Ela sempre tentava o máximo, toda vez.**

 **"-e eu, deixei escapar um lado meu que eu normalmente não usaria para algo como a aula de defesa -"**

 **Então, se ela chegasse perto de ganhar contra Harry quando** ** _realmente_** **importasse, ele poderia apenas entrar em seu lado negro e esmagá-la, era isso?**

 **... claro que era. Ela não conseguia nem** ** _olhar_** **Harry nos olhos quando ele estava sendo assustador, como ela tinha pensado que poderia vencê-lo de verdade?**

 **O corredor bifurcou, e Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy foram para a esquerda em direção a uma escada que subiu para o segundo andar, e ela foi direto, ela nem sabia onde aquela passagem ia, mas agora ela preferia estar perdida no castelo...**

 **"Com licença, Draco," disse a voz de Harry, e então houve uma batida de passos atrás dela.**

 **"Deixe-me em paz", ela disse, soando severa, mas depois teve que fechar a boca e pressionar os lábios com força e prender a respiração para impedir que tudo saísse.**

 **Aquele menino continuou vindo, e correu em volta dela e se colocou na frente dela, porque ele era estúpido por isso, e Harry disse, sua voz agora um sussurro alto e desesperado, "Eu não fugi quando** ** _você_** **estava me batendo em todas as aulas, exceto na de vassoura!"**

 **Ele não entendia, e ele nunca entenderia, Harry Potter nunca entenderia, porque não importa qual competição ele perdesse, ele ainda seria o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, se você fosse Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estivesse derrotando você, então todo mundo estava esperando que você enfrentasse o desafio, se você fosse Hermione Granger e Harry Potter estava derrotando você, isso significava que você não era ninguém.**

 **"Não é justo", ela disse, sua voz estava tremendo, mas ela não estava chorando ainda, ainda não "** ** _Eu_** **não deveria ter que lutar contra o seu lado negro, eu tenho apenas - eu tenho"** ** _apenas doze anos,_** **era o que ela pensava então.**

 **"Eu só usei o meu lado negro** ** _uma vez_** **e isso foi - quando eu** ** _tive_** **que usá-lo!"**

 **"Então hoje você venceu** ** _todo o_** **meu** ** _exército_** **sendo apenas Harry?" Ela ainda não estava chorando, ainda, e ela se perguntou como estaria seu rosto agora, se ela parecia uma Hermione furiosa ou triste.**

 **"Eu -" disse Harry. Sua voz ficou um pouco mais baixa, "Eu não estava ... realmente** ** _esperando_** **ganhar, dessa vez, eu sei que eu disse que era invencível, mas isso era apenas para tentar assustá-la, eu realmente só pensei em atrasá-los por um instante -"**

 **Ela começou a andar de novo, passou direto por ele e, quando passou o rosto de Harry apertou-se, como se** ** _ele_** **fosse chorar.**

 **"O professor Quirrell está certo?" veio um alto sussurro desesperado atrás dela. "Se eu tenho você como amigo, sempre terei medo de fazer melhor, porque sei que isso vai ferir seus sentimentos? Isso não é justo, Hermione!"**

 **Ela respirou fundo, segurou-se e correu, os pés batendo na pedra o mais rápido que podiam, correndo o mais rápido que ousou com a visão toda embaçada, correu para que ninguém a ouvisse, e dessa vez Harry não a seguiu.**

 **Minerva estava revisando o pergaminho de Transfiguração de segunda-feira, e tinha acabado de dar a nota de duzentos pontos negativos para um pergaminho do quinto ano com um erro que poderia potencialmente ter matado alguém. Durante seu primeiro ano como professora, ela ficou indignada com a loucura dos alunos mais velhos, agora ela estava apenas resignada. Algumas pessoas não apenas nunca aprenderam, elas nunca perceberam que não tinham jeito, elas permaneciam fortes e incentivadas e continuavam tentando. Às vezes eles acreditavam em você quando você dizia a eles, antes de deixarem Hogwarts, que eles** ** _nunca_** **deviam tentar algo incomum, desistir da Transfiguração livre e usar a arte apenas através dos Feitiços estabelecidos; e às vezes ... eles não acreditavam.**

 **Ela estava no meio de tentar desvendar uma resposta particularmente complicada quando uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos; e não eram as horas de atendimento, mas levara muito pouco tempo como Chefe da Casa da Grifinória para que ela aprendesse a suspender o julgamento. Você sempre pode deduzir pontos da casa** ** _depois._**

 **"Entre", ela disse em uma voz nítida.**

 **A jovem que entrou em seu escritório esteve claramente chorando, e depois lavou o rosto na esperança de que isso não fosse aparente -**

 **"Senhorita Granger!" disse a professora McGonagall. Levou um momento para reconhecer aquele rosto com os olhos avermelhados e bochechas inchadas. "O que aconteceu?"**

 **"Professora", disse a jovem em voz vacilante, "você disse que se eu estivesse preocupada ou desconfortável com qualquer coisa, eu deveria ir até você imediatamente -"**

 **"Sim", disse a professora McGonagall, "agora o que** ** _aconteceu?_** **"**

 **A menina começou a explicar -**

 **Hermione ficou parada e as escadas giraram em torno dela, uma hélice giratória que não deveria tê-la levado a lugar algum e, ao invés disso, a levava continuamente** ** _para cima._** **Hermione pensou que parecia o Encantamento da Escada Interminável, que tinha sido inventado em 1733 pelo mago Arram Sabeti que viveu no topo do Monte Everest nos dias em que nenhum trouxa poderia escalá-lo. Só que não podia estar certo porque Hogwarts era muito mais velho - talvez o encantamento tivesse sido re-inventado?**

 **Ela deveria ter ficado assustada, deveria estar nervosa com seu segundo encontro com o diretor.**

 **Ela** ** _estava_** **, de fato, assustada e nervosa com seu segundo encontro com o diretor.**

 **Apenas Hermione Granger estava pensando; Ela estava pensando muito, depois que ela não tinha sido capaz de correr mais e tinha deslizado contra a parede com os pulmões em chamas, pensando enquanto ela se enrolava em uma bola com as costas contra a parede de pedra fria e as pernas puxadas contra o corpo e chorando.**

 **Mesmo que ela tenha perdido para Harry Potter, ela nunca iria perder para Draco Malfoy, isso era totalmente inaceitável, e o professor Quirrell elogiara o general Malfoy por não ter ignorado suas mil alternativas; e assim, depois que Hermione chorou, pensou em quatorze outros feitiços que ela** ** _deveria_** **ter tentado contra Harry e Neville, e então começou a se perguntar se poderia estar cometendo o mesmo tipo de erro sobre outras coisas; e foi assim que ela acabou batendo na porta da professora McGonagall. Não pedindo ajuda, agora Hermione não tinha nenhum plano com o qual pudesse pedir ajuda** ** _,_** **apenas contando tudo à professora McGonagall, porque quando ela pensou nisso, parecia uma das mil alternativas sobre as quais o professor Quirrell estava falando.**

 **E ela contou para a professora McGonagall sobre como Harry Potter havia mudado desde o dia em que a fênix estivera em seu ombro, e sobre como as pessoas pareciam vê-la mais como algo de Harry, e como parecia que Harry estava indo mais longe e mais longe de todos os outros em seu ano letivo e andava com um ar triste às vezes como se ele estivesse perdendo alguma coisa, e** ** _ela não sabia mais o que fazer._**

 **E a professora McGonagall havia dito que precisavam conversar com o diretor.**

 **E Hermione se sentiu preocupada, mas depois pensou que** ** _Harry Potter_** **não teria medo do Diretor. Harry Potter teria apenas continuado fazendo o que ele estava tentando fazer. Talvez (o pensamento tinha chegado a ela) valia a pena** ** _tentar_** **ser assim,** ** _não_** **estar com medo, apenas fazendo o que quer que fosse, e vendo o que aconteceu com ela, não poderia ser realmente pior.**

 **A Escada Interminável parou de girar.**

 **A grande porta de carvalho na frente deles com o batedor de latão em formato de grifo foi aberta sem ser tocada.**

 **Atrás de uma escrivaninha de carvalho preto com dezenas de gavetas em todas as direções, parecendo ter gavetas** ** _dentro de_** **outras gavetas, estava o Diretor de Hogwarts de barba prateada em seu trono, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, cujos olhos suavemente cintilantes Hermione encarou por cerca de três segundos antes de se distrair com todas as outras coisas na sala.**

 **Algum tempo depois - ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo, mas foi enquanto ela estava tentando contar o número de coisas na sala pela terceira vez e** ** _ainda_** **não recebendo a mesma resposta, mesmo que sua memória insistisse que nada havia sido adicionado ou removido - o diretor limpou a garganta e disse "Senhorita Granger?"**

 **A cabeça de Hermione se virou e ela sentiu um pouco de calor em suas bochechas; mas Dumbledore não pareceu aborrecido com ela, apenas sereno, e com um olhar indagador naqueles olhos suaves e meio envidraçados.**

 **"Hermione," disse a Professora McGonagall, a voz da bruxa mais velha era gentil e sua mão descansava tranquilamente no ombro de Hermione, "por favor, diga ao Diretor o que você me disse sobre Harry."**

 **Hermione começou a falar, apesar de sua resolução recente, sua voz ainda tropeçou um pouco com o nervosismo, quando ela descreveu como Harry havia mudado nas últimas semanas desde que Fawkes esteve em seu ombro.**

 **Quando ela terminou, houve uma pausa e então o diretor suspirou. "Eu sinto muito, Hermione Granger," disse Dumbledore. Aqueles olhos azuis ficaram mais tristes enquanto ela falava. "Isso é ... lamentável, mas não posso dizer que é inesperado. Esse é o fardo de um herói, o que você vê."**

 **"Um** ** _herói?_** **", disse Hermione. Ela olhou nervosamente para a Professora McGonagall e viu que o rosto da Professora de Transfiguração tinha ficado apertado, embora sua mão ainda apertasse o ombro de Hermione tranquilizadoramente.**

 **"Sim", disse Dumbledore. "Eu fui um herói uma vez, antes de ser um misterioso e velho bruxo, nos dias em que me opus a Grindelwald. Você leu livros de história, Srta. Granger?"**

 **Hermione assentiu.**

 **"Bem", disse Dumbledore, "isso é o que os heróis têm a fazer, Srta. Granger, eles têm suas tarefas e eles devem crescer forte para realizá-las, e é isso que você vê acontecendo a Harry. Se há algo que pode ser feito para amenizar seu caminho, então** ** _você_** **será a única a fazê-lo, e não eu. Pois não sou amigo de Harry, mas apenas seu misterioso mago ancião."**

 **"Eu -" disse Hermione. "Eu não tenho certeza - se ainda quero ser -" Sua voz parou, parecia muito horrível dizer em voz alta.**

 **Dumbledore fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, parecia um pouco mais velho que antes. "Ninguém pode pará-la, Srta. Granger, se você decidir deixar de ser amiga de Harry. Quanto ao que isso faria com ele, você pode saber disso melhor do que eu."**

 **"Isso - não parece** ** _justo_** **"** ** _,_** **Hermione disse, sua voz tremendo. "Que eu tenha que ser amiga de Harry porque ele não tem mais ninguém? Isso não parece justo."**

 **"** ** _Ser_** **uma amiga não é algo que você pode ser forçada a fazer, Srta. Granger." Os olhos azuis pareciam olhar através dela. "Os sentimentos estão lá, ou eles não estão. Se eles estão lá, você pode aceitá-los ou negá-los. Você é amiga de Harry - e escolher negar isso iria feri-lo terrivelmente, talvez além da cura. Mas Srta. Granger, o que diria você a tais extremos?"**

 **Ela não conseguia encontrar palavras. Ela nunca foi capaz de encontrar palavras. "Se você chegar muito perto de Harry - você é** ** _engolido,_** **e ninguém o vê mais, você é apenas algo** ** _dele,_** **todo mundo acha que o mundo gira em torno dele e ..." Ela não tinha palavras.**

 **O velho mago assentiu lentamente. "É realmente um mundo injusto em que vivemos, senhorita Granger. Todo o mundo agora sabe que fui eu quem derrotou Grindelwald, e poucos se lembram de Elizabeth Beckett que morreu abrindo o caminho para que eu pudesse passar. E ainda assim ela é lembrada. Harry Potter** ** _é_** **o herói desta peça, senhortia Granger, o mundo gira em torno dele, ele é destinado a grandes coisas, e eu vejo que com o tempo o nome de Albus Dumbledore será lembrado como o misterioso bruxo ancião de Harry Potter, mais do que por qualquer coisa. E talvez o nome de Hermione Granger seja lembrado como sua companheira, se você provar ser digna disso no seu tempo. Para isso eu lhe digo a verdade: você nunca encontrará mais glória por conta própria, do que na companhia de Harry Potter."**

 **Hermione balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Mas isso** ** _não_** **é -" Ela sabia que não seria capaz de explicar. "Não é sobre** ** _glória,_** **é sobre ser - algo que pertence a outra pessoa!"**

 **"Então você acha que preferiria ser o herói?" O velho mago suspirou. "Srta. Granger, eu tenho** ** _sido_** **um herói e um líder, e teria ficado mil vezes mais feliz se pudesse pertencer a alguém como Harry Potter. Alguém mais forte do que eu, para tomar as decisões difíceis, e ainda assim digno de me conduzir. Eu pensei, uma vez, que eu conhecia um homem assim, mas eu estava enganado ... Srta. Granger, você não faz ideia de quão afortunados são aqueles como você, comparados aos heróis."**

 **A sensação de queimação quente subia por sua garganta novamente, junto com o desamparo, ela não entendia por que a professora McGonagall a trouxera aqui se o diretor não ia ajudar, e de um olhar no rosto da professora McGonagall, parecia que a professora McGonagall também não tinha certeza agora que tinha sido uma boa ideia.**

 **"Eu não quero ser um herói", disse Hermione Granger, "não quero ser a companheira de um herói, só quero ser** ** _eu_** **"** ** _._**

 **(O pensamento veio a ela alguns segundos depois que talvez ela** ** _quisesse_** **de fato ser uma heroína, mas decidiu não mudar o que havia dito.)**

 **"Ah", disse o velho mago. "Isso é uma tarefa difícil, senhorita Granger." Dumbledore se levantou de seu trono, saiu detrás da sua mesa e apontou para um símbolo na parede, tão esquecível que os olhos de Hermione tinham passado direto; um escudo desbotado no qual estava inscrita a heráldica de Hogwarts, o leão e a cobra, e o texugo e o corvo, e, em latim, palavras, cujo ponto ela nunca entendera. Então, quando ela percebeu onde estava aquele escudo, e quantos anos tinha, de repente ocorreu a Hermione que isso poderia ser o** ** _original_** **-**

 **"Um lufa-lufa diria", disse Dumbledore, batendo com o dedo no texugo desbotado e fazendo Hermione estremecer pelo sacrilégio (se** ** _era_** **o original), "que as pessoas não conseguem ser quem são, porque são preguiçosas demais para fazer tudo o que precisa ser feito. Um Corvinal" batendo no corvo "repetiria aquelas palavras que os sábios sabem ser muito mais antigos que Sócrates, 'conheça a si mesmo' e diriam que as pessoas não conseguem ser quem são por ignorância e falta de pensamento. E Salazar Slytherin", Dumbledore franziu a testa quando seu dedo bateu na cobra desbotada, "oras, ele disse que nos tornamos quem somos feitos para ser seguindo nossos desejos onde quer que eles liderem. Talvez ele diria que as pessoas falham em se tornarem eles mesmos porque se recusam a fazer o que é necessário para alcançar suas ambições. Mas, em seguida, observa-se que quase todos os Magos das Trevas saíram de Hogwarts Sonserinos. Eles se tornaram o que eles deveriam ser?" O dedo de Dumbledore bateu no leão, e então ele se virou para ela. "Diga-me, senhorita Granger, o que um Grifinório diria? Não preciso perguntar se o Chapéu Seletor lhe ofereceu aquela Casa."**

 **Não parecia uma pergunta difícil. "Um grifinório diria que as pessoas não se tornam quem deveriam, porque estão com medo."**

 **"A maioria das pessoas** ** _tem_** **medo, Srta. Granger", disse o velho bruxo. "Eles vivem toda a sua vida circunscrita pelo medo incapacitante que corta tudo o que eles podem realizar, tudo o que eles podem se tornar. Medo de dizer ou fazer a coisa errada, medo de perder suas posses simples, medo da morte e acima de tudo o medo do os outros possam falar,** ** _esse_** **tipo de medo é uma coisa terrível, senhorita Granger, e é muito importante saber disso, mas não é o que Godric** **Gryffindor** **teria dito: as pessoas se tornam quem elas são, Srta. Granger, fazendo o que é certo". A voz do velho mago era gentil. "Então me diga, Srta. Granger, o que parece ser a escolha** ** _certa_** **? Pois é** ** _isso_** **que você realmente é, e aonde quer que esse caminho a leve, é quem você deve se tornar."**

 **Havia um longo espaço cheio de sons de coisas que não podiam ser contadas.**

 **Ela pensou sobre isso, porque ela era uma Corvinal.**

 **"Eu não** ** _acho_** **que seja certo", disse Hermione lentamente, "para alguém ter que viver dentro da sombra de outra pessoa assim ..."**

 **"Muitas coisas no mundo não estão certas", disse o velho bruxo, "a questão é o que é certo para** ** _você_** **fazer sobre elas. Hermione Granger, eu serei menos sutil do que o usual para um misterioso bruxo ancião, e lhe direi que você não pode** ** _imaginar o_** **quão mal as coisas poderiam ficar se os eventos em torno de Harry Potter desandarem. A missão dele é tal que você nem** ** _sonharia_** **em se afastar, se você soubesse."**

 **"** ** _Que_** **missão?" disse Hermione. Sua voz estava tremendo, porque estava muito claro que resposta o Diretor estava procurando e ela não queria dar. "O que** ** _aconteceu_** **com Harry naquela época,** ** _por que_** **Fawkes estava em seu ombro?"**

 **"Ele cresceu", disse o velho mago. Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes, sob os óculos de meia-lua, e seu rosto de repente parecia muito afiado. "Veja, Srta. Granger, as pessoas não crescem por causa do tempo, as pessoas crescem quando são colocadas em situações adultas. Foi o que aconteceu com Harry Potter naquele sábado. Ele foi informado - você não deve compartilhar essa informação com ninguém, você entendeu - ele foi dito que ele teria que lutar com alguém. Eu não posso te dizer quem. Eu não posso te dizer o porquê. Mas isso é o que aconteceu com ele, e por que ele precisa de seus amigos".**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"** ** _Bellatrix Black?_** **", Hermione disse. Ela não poderia ter ficado mais chocada se alguém tivesse ligado um cabo elétrico em seu ouvido. "Você vai fazer Harry lutar com** ** _Bellatrix Black?_** **"**

 **"Não", disse o velho mago. "Não ela. Eu não posso te dizer quem, ou por quê."**

 **Ela pensou mais sobre isso.**

 **"Existe alguma maneira que eu possa** ** _acompanhar_** **Harry?" disse Hermione. "Quero dizer, eu não estou dizendo que é o que eu vou** ** _fazer_** **, mas - se ele precisa de amigos, então podemos ser amigos** ** _iguais_** **? Eu posso ser um herói também?"**

 **"Ah", disse o velho bruxo, e sorriu. "Só você pode decidir isso, Srta. Granger."**

 **"Mas você não vai me ajudar como se estivesse ajudando Harry."**

 **O velho mago balançou a cabeça. "Eu o ajudei o suficiente, Srta. Granger. E se você está me pedindo uma missão -" O velho mago sorriu de novo, muito ironicamente. "Senhorita Granger, você está no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Não fique ansiosa para crescer; haverá tempo suficiente para isso depois."**

 **"Eu tenho doze anos. Harry tem** ** _onze anos._** **"**

 **"Harry Potter é especial", disse o velho mago. "Como você sabe, Srta. Granger." Os olhos azuis estavam subitamente perfurando os óculos de meia-lua, e ela se lembrou do dia do Dementador quando a voz de Dumbledore tinha dito, dentro de sua mente, que ele sabia sobre o lado sombrio de Harry.**

 **Hermione levantou a mão e tocou a mão da professora McGonagall, que ficou firme em seu ombro o tempo todo, e Hermione disse, ficou surpresa que sua voz não quebrou, "Eu gostaria de ir agora, por favor".**

 **"Claro", disse a Professora McGonagall, e Hermione sentiu a mão em seu ombro suavemente virando-a para encarar a porta de carvalho.**

 **"Você já escolheu o seu caminho, Hermione Granger?" disse a voz de Albus Dumbledore atrás dela, mesmo quando a porta se abriu devagar para revelar o Encantamento da Escada Interminável.**

 **Ela assentiu.**

 **"E?"**

 **"Eu vou", ela disse, com a voz presa, "eu vou, eu vou-"**

 **Ela engoliu em seco.**

 **"Eu farei - o que é certo -"**

 **Ela não disse mais nada, não conseguiu, e então a Escada Interminável começou a girar em torno dela mais uma vez.**

 **Nem ela nem a professora McGonagall falaram no caminho.**

 **Quando as gárgulas da Pedra Corrente saíram de seu caminho, e as duas saíram para os corredores de Hogwarts, a professora McGonagall finalmente falou, e ela disse em um sussurro, "Eu sinto muito, Senhorita Granger. Eu não achei que o Diretor diria essas coisas para você. Acho que ele realmente esqueceu o que é ser uma criança".**

 **Hermione olhou para ela e viu que a professora McGonagall parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas ... só que não realmente, mas havia um aperto no rosto que indicava isso.**

 **"Se eu quiser ser um herói também", disse Hermione, "se eu decidi ser um herói também, há algo que** ** _você_** **possa fazer para ajudar?"**

 **A professora McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e disse "Senhorita Granger, não tenho certeza se o diretor está errado sobre** ** _isso._** **Você** ** _tem_** **doze anos."**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Hermione.**

 **Eles andaram um pouco para frente.**

 **"Com licença", disse Hermione, "está tudo bem se eu voltar para a torre da Corvinal sozinha? Me desculpe, não é sua culpa nem nada, eu só quero ficar sozinha por um tempo."**

 **"Claro, Srta. Granger", disse a Professora McGonagall, sua voz soava um pouco rouca, e Hermione ouviu seus passos pararem, e então se virar atrás dela.**

 **Hermione Granger foi embora.**

 **Ela subiu um lance de escadas e depois outra, imaginando se havia mais alguém em Hogwarts que lhe desse a chance de ser um herói. O professor Flitwick diria o mesmo que a professora McGonagall, e mesmo que não o fizesse, provavelmente não poderia ajudar, Hermione não sabia quem** ** _poderia_** **ajudar. Bem, o professor Quirrell inventaria algo inteligente se ela gastasse pontos Quirrell suficientes, mas ela tinha a sensação de que pedir a ele seria uma má ideia - que o Professor de Defesa não poderia ajudar ninguém a se tornar o tipo de herói que valia a pena se tornar e que ele nem sequer entenderia a diferença.**

 **Ela quase chegara à torre da Corvinal quando viu o brilho de ouro.**


	68. Capítulo 67: Realização Própria, pt 4

**Capítulo 67: Realização Própria, pt 4**

 **Foi com o canto do olho que Hermione Granger viu um reflexo no metal polido de uma estátua na junção de dois corredores, um lampejo amarelo, um lampejo vermelho, algo como uma imagem de fogo; só por um momento ela viu, e depois desapareceu.**

 **Ela fez uma pausa, intrigada, e ela** ** _quase_** **se afastou, mas havia algo familiar naquele brilho breve -**

 **Hermione andou até onde a estátua estava, olhou para o corredor de onde ela pensou que o reflexo de fogo poderia ter vindo.**

 **Fracamente, como se de um lugar distante, ela ouvisse o grito, o chamado.**

 **Hermione começou a correr.**

 **Ela correu por um tempo; sempre que chegava a um entroncamento, fazia uma pausa, respirava o máximo que podia, e então via um clarão de fogo refletido de uma direção ou outra, ou ouvia aquele chamado distante. Se não fosse pelo treinamento do exército, ela teria caído de exaustão, correndo assim.**

 **Ela nunca via a fênix.**

 **E então ela chegou a um ramo de quatro vias e não havia** ** _nada,_** **nenhum sinal, ela esperou por longos segundos e ela não ouviu nenhum choro e não viu fogo, e ela estava apenas começando a se perguntar com um sentimento de tristeza se ela havia imaginado a coisa toda, quando ela ouviu uma** ** _pessoa_** **gritar.**

 **Quando seus pés acelerados viraram a esquina, sua mente analisou a cena toda de relance, três garotos enormes com roupões verdes já virando para olhá-la, e um garoto menor e em amarelo, que estava pendurado no ar, um pé erguido por uma mão invisível.**

 **A General da Luz do Sol nem sequer pensou nisso, as pessoas que paravam para pensar não tinham boas emboscadas.**

 **Sua varinha estava em sua mão, seus dedos se contorciam e seus lábios diziam "** ** _Somnium!_** **" E o maior valentão caiu, o menino da Lufa-Lufa caiu do ar com um** ** _baque_** **e os outros dois valentões estavam tentando mirar suas varinhas nela e ela disse "** ** _Somnium!_** **" de novo e outro garoto enorme caiu - aquele que estava apontando sua varinha mais rápido, era nele que ela tinha atirado.**

 **Infelizmente, lançar duas Maldiçoes do Sono em seguida assim era difícil até para ela, e ela não conseguiu realizar uma terceira antes -**

 **O último valentão gritou "** ** _Protego!_** **" E foi cercado por um brilho azul cintilante.**

 **Vinte e quatro horas atrás, Hermione teria entrado em pânico com isso, um** ** _verdadeiro_** **Feitiço de Proteção permitiria que o valentão jogasse feitiços nela mesmo enquanto estivesse protegido.**

 **Mas ela de** ** _agora -_**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **", Gritou o valentão.**

 **O raio carmesim explodiu em direção a ela com um brilho terrível, brilhando muito mais brilhante do que qualquer feitiço que havia saído da varinha de Harry.**

 **Hermione balançou um pouco para a esquerda, e o feitiço errou, porque a** ** _mira_** **do valentão não tinha sido tão boa quanto a de Harry; e o pensamento veio para ela que talvez os valentões e os exércitos do professor Quirrell não se misturassem.**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **", Gritou o valentão novamente. "** ** _Expelliarmus! Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **De qualquer forma,** ** _agora_** **ela tinha passado uma hora inteira pensando em todos os** ** _outros_** **feitiços que ela poderia ter lançado em Harry e Neville -**

 **"** ** _Jellyfy!_** **", Gritou o valentão, um feixe largo sem nenhum raio visível para se esquivar, e seus joelhos de repente pareciam quase fracos demais para sustentá-la. E então, com um rugido furioso produzindo uma chama ainda mais vermelha, "** ** _Stupefy!_** **"**

 **Ela se esquivou dessa por deliberadamente cair, e então se recuperou o suficiente para seu próximo feitiço, que foi -**

 **"** ** _Glisseo_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Hermione, dirigindo sua varinha para o chão.**

 **"Oof", disse o valentão quando seus pés saíram de debaixo dele e** ** _ele realmente largou a varinha._**

 **O** ** _Protego se_** **apagou.**

 **"** ** _Somnium_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Hermione.**

 **Ela ainda respirava ofegante enquanto se arrastava até onde o menino da Lufa-Lufa estava sentado, gemendo e esfregando o crânio onde ele havia caído de cabeça no chão; Era bom que ele não fosse um trouxa, Hermione percebeu, ou ele poderia ter quebrado o pescoço dele. Ela não tinha realmente pensado nisso.**

 **"Uh", disse o garoto, seu cabelo era de uma cor que teria sido chamada de "morena" se ele fosse uma menina, seus olhos eram um marrom indistinto que de alguma forma parecia adequado para a Lufa-lufa, não havia nenhuma lágrima em seu rosto, mas ele parecia meio pálido. Ela o colocou por volta do quarto ano ou terceiro.**

 **Então os olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando ele se concentrou nela. "** ** _General Raio de Sol?_** **"**

 **"Sim", ela disse. "Essa é** ** _(suspiro)_** **eu." Se o menino da Lufa-Lufa dissesse algo sobre ela ser o interesse amoroso de Harry Potter, ela decidiu, ele iria morrer.**

 **"Uau", disse o menino da lufa-lufa. "Isso foi - você apenas - quer dizer, eu vi você nas telas antes do Natal, mas - uau! Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de fazer isso!"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 ** _Eu não posso acreditar que fiz isso,_** **pensou Hermione Granger, que estava se sentindo um pouco fraca de repente, deve ter sido por correr até aqui. "Desculpe-me", disse ela, "você pode** ** _(ofegar)_** **Desgelatinar minhas pernas?"**

 **O menino assentiu com a cabeça, pôs-se de pé e enfiou a mão no interior de suas vestes; mas Hermione teve que corrigir seu gesto antes que a contra-maldição funcionasse direito.**

 **"Eu sou Michael Hopkins", disse o garoto, uma vez que Hermione voltou a se levantar. Ele estendeu a mão. "Ou apenas Mike dentro da Lufa-Lufa, não há outros Mikes em toda a Lufa-Lufa este ano, você acredita?"**

 **Eles apertaram as mãos e Mike disse: "De qualquer forma,** ** _obrigado._** **"**

 **Hermione não estava preparada para a onda de euforia que a atingiu então, salvar alguém assim literalmente se sentiu melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela já sentiu em** ** _toda a_** **sua** ** _vida._**

 **Ela se virou para olhar para os valentões.**

 **Eles eram muito grandes e pareciam, ela pensou, com cerca de quinze anos de idade, e ela de repente percebeu o quão** ** _grande_** **era o vão que havia surgido entre os alunos de Hogwarts que se inscreveram para todas as atividades extracurriculares do Professor Quirrell e os alunos que tiveram anos de ser ensinado pelos piores professores que já foram professar. Ser capaz de** ** _acertar as_** **coisas que você visou, por exemplo; ou ser capaz de pensar bem no meio de uma luta para perceber que você deve** ** _inervar_** **seus aliados caídos. E outras coisas que o professor Quirrell havia dito, como no mundo real, quase qualquer luta seria resolvida por um ataque surpresa, de repente fazia muito mais sentido para ela.**

 **Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela olhou para Mike.**

 **"Você acreditaria", disse Hermione Granger, "que cinco minutos atrás eu estava com dificuldade em descobrir como me tornar um herói?"**

 **Teria ela realmente pensado que precisava da** ** _permissão_** **de alguém, ou que os heróis se sentaram esperando que alguém lhes desse missões? Era muito simples, na verdade, você só ia onde o mal estava, isso era tudo o que levava para ser um herói. Ela deveria ter lembrado, ela não deveria ter precisado de uma fênix para dizer a ela, que coisas ruins às vezes aconteciam bem aqui em Hogwarts.**

 **Então Hermione olhou nervosamente para onde os três garotos mais velhos estavam inconscientes quando percebeu que eles a tinham** ** _visto_** **, eles poderiam** ** _saber_** **quem ela era, eles poderiam se aproximar dela e pegá-** ** _la_** **de surpresa e - e eles poderiam realmente machucar dela -**

 **Hermione parou.**

 **Ela lembrou que Harry Potter havia se colocado no meio de** ** _cinco_** **valentões da Sonserina no primeiro dia de aula, quando ele nem sabia como usar sua varinha.**

 **Ela se lembrou do diretor dizendo que você crescia sendo colocado em situações adultas, e que a maioria das pessoas viveu suas vidas dentro de um círculo constrangedor de medo.**

 **E ela se lembrou da voz da professora McGonagall, dizendo: 'Você** ** _tem_** **doze anos'.**

 **Hermione respirou fundo uma vez, duas e três vezes.**

 **Ela perguntou a Mike se ele precisava ir ao consultório de Madame Pomfrey, o que ele indicou que não; e fez com que ele dissesse os nomes dos meninos da Sonserina, só por precaução.**

 **E então Hermione Granger se afastou do monte de valentões inconscientes, certificando-se de colocar um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto caminhava.**

 **Ela sabia que provavelmente ia se machucar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas se você estivesse com muito medo de se machucar para fazer o que era certo, então você não poderia ser um herói, era tão simples assim; e se você colocasse o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça naquele momento, ele não teria esperado nem** ** _um_** ** _segundo_** **antes de gritar 'GRIFINÓRIA!'**

 **Ela ainda estava pensando nisso quando desceu para jantar; a euforia de salvar alguém ainda não tinha passado, e ela estava começando a se preocupar que isso tivesse quebrado algo em seu cérebro.**

 **Quando ela se aproximou da mesa da Corvinal, uma repentina epidemia de sussurros explodiu, e Hermione se perguntou se o menino da Lufa-Lufa dissera alguma coisa antes de perceber que os sussurros provavelmente não eram sobre** ** _isso._**

 **Ela se sentou em frente a Harry Potter que parecia** ** _extremamente_** **nervoso, provavelmente porque ela ainda estava sorrindo.**

 **"Uh -" disse Harry, enquanto ela se servia de pão torrado, manteiga, canela, sem frutas ou legumes, e três porções de brownies de chocolate. "Uh -"**

 **Ela deixou que ele continuasse assim até terminar de servir um copo de suco de grapefruit, e então disse "Eu tenho uma pergunta para você, Sr. Potter. Por que você acha que as pessoas não conseguem se tornar elas mesmas?"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Harry.**

 **Ela olhou para ele. "Finja que não há todas essas coisas acontecendo", ela disse, "e diga o que quer que você teria dito ontem".**

 **"Um ..." Harry disse, parecendo muito confuso e preocupado. "Eu acho que nós já** ** _somos_** **nós mesmos ... não é como se eu fosse uma cópia imperfeita de outra pessoa. Mas eu acho que se eu tentar correr com o sentido da pergunta, então eu diria que as pessoas não se tornam porque nós absorvemos todas essas coisas malucas do ambiente e depois regurgitamos. Quero dizer, quantas pessoas jogando Quadribol estariam jogando um jogo assim se inventassem o jogo elas mesmas? Ou de volta na Inglaterra trouxa, quantas pessoas pensam de si mesmos como trabalhistas ou conservadores ou liberais democratas inventariam aquele pacote exato de crenças políticas se tivessem que criar tudo sozinhos?"**

 **Hermione considerou isso. Ela estava se perguntando se Harry diria algo sobre Slytherin ou até mesmo Gryffindor, mas isso não parecia se encaixar na lista do Diretor; e ocorreu a Hermione que poderia haver muito mais pontos de vista sobre o assunto do que apenas quatro.**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Hermione, "pergunta diferente. O que faz de alguém um herói?"**

 **"Um** ** _herói?_** **", Disse Harry.**

 **"Sim", disse Hermione.**

 **"Ah ..." Harry disse. Seu garfo e faca nervosamente cortaram um pedaço de bife, cortando-o em pedaços menores e menores. "Eu acho que muitas pessoas podem fazer as coisas quando o mundo as canaliza ... como se as pessoas esperassem que você fizesse isso, ou só usa habilidades que você já conhece, ou há uma autoridade que está vigiando para pegar seus erros e se certificar você faz a sua parte, mas problemas como esse provavelmente já estão sendo resolvidos, você sabe, e então não há necessidade de heróis, então eu acho que as pessoas que chamamos de 'heróis' são raras porque elas têm que fazer tudo e a maioria das pessoas não se sente confortável em fazer. Por que você pergunta?" O garfo de Harry esfaqueou três pedaços de bife completamente desfiado e levantou-os até a boca.**

 **"Oh, acabei de surpreender três valentões da Sonserina e resgatei um Lufa-Lufa", disse Hermione. "Eu vou ser uma heroína."**

 **Quando Harry terminou de se engasgar com a comida (alguns dos outros corvinais que estavam ouvindo a distância ainda estavam tossindo), ele disse "** ** _O quê?_** **"**

 **Hermione contou a história, o que gerou ainda mais sussurros, mesmo enquanto ela falava. (Embora ela tenha deixado de fora a parte sobre a fênix, porque isso parecia uma coisa privada entre os dois. Hermione se sentiu surpresa, pensando nisso depois, que uma fênix apareceria para alguém que** ** _queria_** **ser um herói; parecia um pouco egoísta quando ela pensou sobre isso dessa maneira, mas talvez não importasse a fênix, desde que eles vissem que você estava disposto a ajudar as pessoas.)**

 **Quando ela terminou de falar, Harry olhou para ela do outro lado da mesa e não disse uma palavra.**

 **"Sinto muito por como agi antes", disse Hermione. Ela tomou um gole do seu copo de suco de grapefruit. "Eu deveria ter lembrado que se eu ainda estou batendo as calças fora de você na aula de Feitiços, então está tudo bem para você fazer melhor em Defesa."**

 **"** ** _Por favor_** **, não tome isso do jeito errado", disse Harry. Ele parecia adulto demais agora e sombrio. "Mas você tem certeza de que essa é quem** ** _você_** **é, e não, para ser franco, eu?"**

 **"Tenho certeza", disse Hermione. "Por que, meu nome praticamente significa 'heroína', exceto pelo extra 'm', eu nunca percebi isso até hoje."**

 **"Ser um herói não é só diversão e jogos", disse Harry. "Não heroísmo real, o tipo que adultos que tem que fazer, não é assim, não vai ser tão fácil."**

 **"Eu sei", disse Hermione.**

 **"É difícil e doloroso e você tem que tomar decisões onde não há uma boa resposta -"**

 **"Sim, Harry, eu também li esses livros."**

 **"Não", disse Harry, "você não entende, mesmo que os livros lhe avisem não há como você entender até ..."**

 **"Isso não impede você", disse Hermione. "Isso não te impede nem um pouco. Aposto que você nunca** ** _pensou em_** **não ser um herói por causa disso. Então por que você acha que isso vai me impedir?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **Um sorriso súbito e enorme iluminou o rosto de Harry, um sorriso que era tão brilhante e tão infantil quanto a expressão severa e adulta, e tudo estava bem de novo entre eles.**

 **"Isso vai dar horrivelmente errado de alguma forma", disse Harry, ainda sorrindo imensamente. "Você sabe disso, certo?"**

 **"Oh, eu sei", disse Hermione. Ela comeu outro pedaço de torrada. "Isso me lembra, Dumbledore se recusou a ser meu misterioso bruxo ancião, há algum lugar que eu possa escrever para conseguir um?"**

 ** _Consequências:_**

 **"... e o professor Flitwick diz que sua determinação parece inabalável", disse Minerva com firmeza, olhando para o velho mago de barba prateada que era responsável por isso. Alvo Dumbledore estava sentado em silêncio e ouvindo-a com um olhar triste distante em seus olhos. "A Srta. Granger nem piscou quando o Professor Flitwick ameaçou transferi-la para a Grifinória, apenas disse que se ela fosse embora ela levaria todos os livros com ela. Hermione Granger decidiu que ela vai ser uma heroína e não aceitará não como resposta. Eu duvido que você poderia tê-la empurrado para isso mais eficientemente se você tivesse** ** _tentado_** **-"**

 **Foram necessários cinco segundos completos para o cérebro de Minerva processar a realização.**

 ** _"ALBUS!"_** **ela gritou.**

 **"Minha querida", disse o velho bruxo, "depois de ter lidado com o seu trigésimo herói mais ou menos, você perceberá que eles reagem de maneira bastante previsível a certas coisas, como dizer que são jovens demais ou que não estão destinados ser heróis, ou que ser um herói é desagradável, e se você realmente quer ter certeza de que deve usar todos os três, embora" com um breve suspiro "não seja** ** _muito_** **obvio, ou sua vice-diretora vai pegar você."**

 **"Albus", Minerva disse, sua voz ainda mais apertada, "se ela for machucada, eu juro que desta vez eu vou-"**

 **"Ela teria chegado ao mesmo lugar no devido tempo", disse Albus, o distante olhar triste ainda em seus olhos. "Se alguém está destinado a se tornar um herói, então eles não ouvirão nossos avisos, Minerva, não importa o quanto nos esforcemos. E sendo assim, é melhor para Harry se a Srta. Granger não ficar muito atrás dele." Albus produziu, como do nada, uma lata que se abriu para revelar pequenos caroços amarelos, que ela nunca conseguira descobrir onde ele a guardava e nunca conseguira detectar a magia envolvida. "Gota de limão?"**

 **"** ** _Ela é uma menina de doze anos, Albus!_** **"**

 ** _Consequência da consequência:_**

 **Dentro das janelas, pouco visíveis na escuridão da noite, peixes nadavam nas águas negras; iluminado pelo brilho da sala comunal da Sonserina quando se aproximavam, desaparecendo na escuridão enquanto nadavam para longe.**

 **Daphne Greengrass estava sentada em um confortável sofá de couro preto, a cabeça caída em suas mãos, brilhando dourado-amarelada enquanto brilhantes faíscas de luz branca piscavam e desapareciam ao redor dela.**

 **Ela estava pronta para ser provocada por gostar de Neville Longbottom. Ela estava esperando ouvir muitas observações maliciosas sobre a Lufa-Lufa. Ela pensou em** ** _resmas_** **inteiras de** ** _respostas_** **rápidas enquanto estava voltando para as masmorras da Sonserina.**

 **Ela estava** ** _ansiosa_** **para ser provocada por gostar de Neville. Ser provocado sobre esse tipo de coisa significava que você cresceu e se tornou uma garota de verdade.**

 **Como se viu, ninguém descobriu que desafiar Neville para um duelo mais antigo significava que ela gostava dele. Ela pensou que seria** ** _óbvio,_** **mas não, ninguém mais havia pensado nisso aparentemente.**

 **Foi sempre o feitiço que você não viu que atingia você.**

 **Ela deveria ter se chamado Daphne da Luz do Sol, como Neville do Caos. Ou Ensolarada Daphne como Ensolarado Ron. Ou** ** _qualquer coisa,_** **exceto Greengrass da Luz do Sol.**

 **Greengrass da Luz do Sol.**

 **Ele tinha ido de lá para Greengrass da Luz do Sol e Céus Azuis.**

 **Então alguém adicionou Montanhas Cobertas de Neve e Criaturas Felizes do Bosque.**

 **Atualmente ela estava sendo referida como a Princesa do Unicórnio Brilhante da Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga dos Brilhosos.**

 **E uma garota amaldiçoada do sexto ano tinha batido nela com uma Maldição Cintilante, ela nem sabia que** ** _existia_** **uma coisa como a Maldição Cintilante, e** ** _Finite Incantatem_** **não tinha funcionado, e ela perguntou a garotas mais velhas que ela** ** _pensavam que_** **eram suas amigas (ela aparentemente estava errada sobre isso) e então ela ameaçou o conjurador com grave desordem política causada por seu pai e mesmo assim Daphne Greengrass ainda estava sentada na sala comunal da Sonserina com a cabeça nas mãos, brilhando intensamente e imaginando como ela acabara sendo a única pessoa sã em Hogwarts.**

 **Era** ** _depois da hora do jantar_** **e eles** ** _ainda_** **estavam** ** _lá_** **e se não parassem amanhã de manhã ela iria se transferir para Durmstrang e se tornar a próxima Dama Negra.**

 **"Ei, todo mundo!" disse um dos gêmeos Carrow dramaticamente, acenando uma edição do** ** _Profeta Diário._** **"Vocês ouviram as notícias? O Wizengamot apenas decidiu que 'vamos ver o que você tem' constitui um desafio legal a ser travado até que o desafiante se deite e tenha uma soneca!"**

 **"Como você se atreve a insultar a honra da Princesa Unicórnio Cintilante!" gritou Tracey. "Vamos ver o que você tem!" Então Tracey deitou-se no sofá e começou a roncar alto.**

 **A cabeça cintilante de Daphne afundou ainda mais em suas mãos brilhantes. "Depois que minha família assumir o comando, vou colocar todos vocês debaixo de azarações anti-aparição e joga-los no mar", disse ela a ninguém em particular. "Você está tranquilo com isso, certo?"**

 ** _Thunk-thunk, thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk, thunk._**

 **Daphne olhou para cima, surpresa; aquele era um sinal do código da luz do sol -**

 **"** ** _Eu ouvi alguém batendo!_** **" Berrou o Sr. Goyle. "** ** _Batendo na porta!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Vamos ver o que você tem, porta!_** **", Gritou um menino mais velho perto da porta e a abriu.**

 **Houve um momento de completa surpresa.**

 **"Eu vim para conversar com a Srta. Greengrass", disse a General da Luz do Sol, soando como se estivesse tentando parecer confiante. "Alguém poderia por favor -"**

 **Pelo olhar no rosto de Hermione, ela acabara de notar Daphne cintilando.**

 **E foi aí** ** _que_** **Millicent Bulstrode correu dos dormitórios mais baixos e gritou "Ei, pessoal, adivinhem, agora** ** _Granger_** **bateu no Derrick e no que restou de sua equipe, e seu pai lhe enviou corujas e disse que se não fizesse - "**

 **Millicent viu Hermione parada na porta.**

 **Houve um silêncio muito alto.**

 **"Uh", disse Daphne.** ** _O que?_** **disse seu cérebro. "Uh, o que você está fazendo aqui, General?"**

 **"Bem", disse Hermione Granger com um sorriso estranho no rosto, "eu decidi que não é justo se magos antigos e misteriosos dão a algumas pessoas uma chance de serem heróis e não outros, e também eu li livros de história e quase não há heróis femininos o suficiente neles. Então eu pensei em passar e ver se você queria ser uma heroína e por que você está brilhando desse jeito?"**

 **Houve outro silêncio.**

 **"Isso", disse Daphne, "provavelmente** ** _não_** **era o melhor momento para me fazer essa pergunta -"**

 **"** ** _Eu aceito!_** **", Gritou Tracey Davis, pulando do sofá.**

 **E assim nasceu a Sociedade para a Promoção da Igualdade Heroica para as Bruxas.**


	69. Capítulo 68: Realização Própria, pt 5

**Capítulo 68: Realização Própria, pt 5  
**

 **Mesmo que você fosse vice-diretora por três décadas, e professora de Transfiguração antes disso, era raro que você visse Albus Dumbledore ser pego completamente de surpresa.**

 **"... Susan Bones, Lilá Brown e Daphne Greengrass", Minerva terminou. "Eu também devo observar, Albus, que o relato da senhorita Granger sobre sua atitude aparentemente desamparadora - acredito que a frase utilizada foi 'ele disse que eu deveria estar feliz por ser apenas uma parceira' - gerou um grande** ** _interesse_** **entre as meninas mais velhas. Das quais várias vieram até mim para perguntar se as acusações da Srta. Granger eram verdadeiras, já que a Srta. Granger havia dito que eu estava lá."**

 **O velho bruxo recostou-se em sua enorme cadeira, ainda olhando para ela, seus olhos parecendo um pouco absortos sob os óculos de meia-lua.**

 **"Isso me colocou em um tipo de dilema, Albus", disse a professora McGonagall. Seu rosto ficou neutro, ela se certificou disso. "Agora eu sei que você não queria desencorajar a garota. Na verdade, o oposto é o contrário. Mas você e Severus sempre me disseram que, para manter um segredo, não devo dar nenhum sinal diferente da reação de alguém verdadeiramente ignorante. Assim, não tive escolha a não ser confirmar que o relato da senhorita Granger era exato e fingir o grau apropriado de preocupação, com um ligeiro tom de ofensa, afinal, se eu** ** _não_** **soubesse que você estava manipulando deliberadamente a srta. Granger, eu teria ficado meio irritada."**

 **"Eu ... vejo", o velho bruxo disse devagar. Suas mãos brincaram distraidamente com sua barba prateada, fazendo pequenos gestos rápidos.**

 **"Felizmente", continuou McGonagall, "até agora as Professoras Sinistra e Vector são os únicos membros do corpo docente a usar os botons da Srta. Granger."**

 **"Botons?" repetiu o velho mago.**

 **Minerva pegou um pequeno disco de prata com as iniciais SPIHB, colocou-o na mesa de Albus e deu-lhe um breve toque com o dedo.**

 **E as vozes de Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Lavanda Brown, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass e Tracey Davis gritaram em uníssono: "** ** _Não vamos nos contentar com o segundo melhor, é hora de dar uma missão para uma bruxa!_** **"**

 **"** **Granger está vendendo-as por dois Sicles, e me diz que até agora vendeu cinquenta delas. Acredito que Nymphadora Tonks, do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, está encantando-os para ela. Para concluir meu relatório", a professora McGonagall disse de forma simples, "nossas oito heroínas recém-fundadas pediram permissão para realizar um protesto do lado de fora da entrada do seu escritório".**

 **"Eu espero", Albus disse, franzindo a testa, "que você tenha explicado a elas que -"**

 **"Eu expliquei a elas que quarta-feira às 7 da noite estaria bem", disse Minerva. Ela pegou de volta o botão da mesa do diretor, deu um sorriso doce a Albus e se virou para a porta.**

 **"Minerva?" disse o velho bruxo atrás dela. "** ** _Minerva!_** **"**

 **A porta de carvalho se fechou completamente atrás dela.**

 **Não havia muito espaço entre os breves muros de pedra que demarcavam o corredor para o escritório do Diretor, então, embora muitas pessoas quisessem assistir ao protesto, muitos não tinham permissão de vir. Apenas a professora Sinistra e a professora Vector e as prefeitas Penelope Clearwater e Rose Brown e Jacqueline Preece, que usavam os botons. Atrás** ** _deles, a_** **professora McGonagall, a professora Sprout e o professor Flitwick, que não usavam os botons, observavam o acontecimento. Harry Potter e o Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts estavam lá, e o garotos prefeitos Percy Weasley e Oliver Beatson, todos usando os botons para mostrar solidariedade e, claro, os oito membros fundadores da SPIHB, formando um piquete ao lado das gárgulas com suas placas. A placa da própria Hermione, presa a uma alça de madeira sólida que parecia pesar mais e mais em suas mãos quando os segundos se passaram, dizia o PARCEIRA DE NINGUÉM.**

 **E o professor Quirrell, que estava encostado com as costas contra a parede de pedra e observando com olhos ilegíveis. O professor de defesa pegara um de seus botons, embora nunca tivesse vendido um para ele; e ele não estava usando, mas jogando distraído com uma mão.**

 **Toda essa ideia parecia muito melhor quatro dias atrás, quando o fogo de sua indignação estava queimando fresco e quente, e ela estava enfrentando a perspectiva de fazer tudo isso quatro dias** ** _depois, em_** **vez de** ** _agora._**

 **Mas ela tinha que continuar, porque era isso que os heróis faziam, eles continuavam, e também porque parecia infinitamente horrível demais dizer a todos que ela estava cancelando. Hermione se perguntou o quanto o heroísmo se dava por motivos assim. A maioria dos livros não** ** _diz_** **"E então eles se recusaram a desistir, não importa o quão sensato fosse, porque isso teria sido muito embaraçoso"; mas uma grande parte das histórias faziam muito mais sentido dessa maneira.**

 **Às 19h15, a professora McGonagall disse a ela que o diretor Dumbledore viria e conversaria com eles por alguns minutos. A professora McGonagall dissera para não se assustar - o diretor era uma boa pessoa no fundo, e eles conseguiram a autorização da escola para o protesto.**

 **Mas Hermione estava muito consciente de que, mesmo que estivesse fazendo isso com permissão assinada, ela ainda estava desafiando a Autoridade.**

 **Depois que ela decidiu ser uma heroína, Hermione fez a coisa mais óbvia, foi à biblioteca de Hogwarts e pegou livros sobre como ser um herói. Então ela devolveu os livros de volta às prateleiras, porque era óbvio que nenhum dos autores era heroico. Em vez disso, acabara de ler cinco vezes, até memorizar cada palavra, as trinta e cinco polegadas escritas por Godric Gryffindor, que era toda a sua autobiografia e o conselho da sua vida. (Ou a tradução em inglês, pelo menos; ela ainda não sabia ler em latim.) A autobiografia de Godric Gryffindor tinha sido muito mais** ** _comprimida do_** **que os livros que Hermione estava acostumada a ler, ele usou** ** _uma frase_** **para dizer coisas que deveriam ter levado trinta polegadas por si só, e depois havia** ** _outra_** **sentença assim ...**

 **Mas ficou claro pelo que ela leu que, enquanto Desafiar Autoridade não era o** ** _objetivo_** **de ser um herói, você não poderia ser um herói se estivesse com muito medo de fazê-lo. E Hermione Granger já sabia como os outros a viam, e ela sabia o que outras pessoas achavam que ela não podia fazer.**

 **Hermione ergueu o piquete um pouco mais alto e concentrou-se em respirar devagar e ritmicamente, em vez de hiperventilar até cair.**

 **"** ** _Sério?_** **", Disse a Srta. Preece em um tom de fascínio indisfarçado. "Elas não podiam** ** _votar?_** **"**

 **"De fato", disse a professora Sinistra. (O cabelo da Professora de Astronomia ainda estava escuro e seu rosto escuro apenas ligeiramente forrado; Hermione** ** _teria_** **adivinhado sua idade em torno de setenta, exceto -) "Eu me lembro bastante da alegria de minha mãe quando eles anunciaram a Lei de Qualificação de Mulheres, embora ela não se qualificasse." (O que significava que a professora Sinistra estivera em torno de sua família trouxa em 1918.) "E isso não foi o pior. Por que, apenas alguns séculos antes -"**

 **Trinta segundos depois, todos os nascidos não-trouxas, homens e mulheres, estavam encarando a professora Sinistra com expressões totalmente chocadas. Hannah soltou o cartaz.**

 **"E** ** _isso_** **não foi o pior, nem pela metade", terminou o professor Sinistra. "Mas você vê onde esse tipo de coisa poderia levar."**

 **"Merlin nos preserve", disse Penelope Clearwater em voz estrangulada. "Você quer dizer** ** _que é_** **assim** ** _que os_** **homens nos tratariam se não tivéssemos varinhas para nos defender?"**

 **"** ** _Ei!_** **", Disse um dos monitores do menino. "** ** _Isso_** **não** ** _é_** **-"**

 **Houve uma risada curta e sarcástica da direção do professor Quirrell. Quando Hermione virou a cabeça para olhar, viu que o Professor de Defesa ainda estava brincando com o botom, sem se preocupar em olhar para o resto deles, enquanto dizia: "Essa é a natureza humana, Srta. Clearwater. Tenha certeza de que** ** _você_** **não seria mais gentil, se as bruxas tivessem varinhas e homens não tivessem."**

 **"Eu não acredito nisso!" exclamou o professor Sinistra.**

 **Uma risada fria. "Suspeito que isso aconteça com mais frequência do que qualquer um se atreveria a sugerir, nas mais orgulhosas famílias de sangue puro. Alguma bruxa solitária espia um belo trouxa; e pensa como seria muito fácil escorregar no homem uma poção de amor e, por ele, ser adorada apenas ela de forma completa e única. E como ela sabe que ele não pode oferecer nenhuma resistência, afinal, é natural para ela tirar dele o que ela quiser -"**

 **"** ** _Professor Quirrell!_** **", Disse a professora McGonagall bruscamente.**

 **"Sinto muito", disse o professor Quirrell suavemente, seus olhos ainda olhando para o botom em sua mão, "todos nós ainda estamos fingindo que isso não acontece? Minhas desculpas, então".**

 **Professora Sinistra retrucou "E suponho que os magos não -"**

 **"Há** ** _crianças_** **presentes, professores!" Novamente a professora McGonagall.**

 **"Alguns fazem", disse o professor Quirrell, como se estivesse discutindo o clima. "Embora pessoalmente, eu não."**

 **Houve um pouco de silêncio por um tempo. Hermione levantou a placa novamente - ela havia escorregado para o ombro enquanto ouvia. Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso, nem mesmo um pouco, e agora ela estava tentando** ** _não_** **pensar nisso, e seu estômago estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado. Ela olhou na direção de Harry Potter, sem saber exatamente por que ela o fez; e ela viu que o rosto de Harry estava perfeitamente parado. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha antes de desviar o olhar, não tão rápido o suficiente para perder o pequeno aceno de cabeça que Harry lhe deu, como se estivessem concordando com alguma coisa.**

 **"Para ser justo", disse Sinistra depois de um tempo, "desde que recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, não me lembro de ter encontrado preconceito por ser mulher, ou pela minha cor. Não, agora é tudo por ser uma nascida trouxa. Eu acredito que a Srta. Granger disse que foi** ** _apenas_** **com os heróis que ela encontrou um problema, até agora?"**

 **Hermione levou um momento para reconhecer que lhe fizeram a pergunta e então disse "sim", num tom que guinchou um pouco. Essa coisa toda explodiu um pouco maior do que ela imaginou quando começou.**

 **"O que exatamente você checou, Srta. Granger?" disse a professora Vector. Ela parecia mais velha do que a professora Sinistra, com o cabelo começando a ficar cinza um pouco; Hermione nunca chegou perto da Professora Vector pessoalmente até que o Professor de Aritmancia lhe pediu um botom.**

 **"Hum," Hermione disse, sua voz um pouco alta, "eu chequei os livros de história e havia tantas mulheres Ministras da Magia quanto homens. Então eu olhei para Supremos Mugwumps e havia mais alguns magos que bruxas mas não muitos. Mas se você olhar para pessoas como os famosos caçadores de Bruxos das Trevas, ou pessoas que pararam invasões de criaturas das Trevas, ou pessoas que derrubaram Lordes das Trevas- "**

 **"E os próprios Magos das Trevas, é claro", disse o professor Quirrell.** ** _Agora_** **o professor de defesa havia olhado para cima. "Você pode acrescentar isso à sua lista, Srta. Granger. Entre todos os suspeitos de Comensais da Morte, conhecemos apenas duas feiticeiras, Bellatrix Black e Alecto Carrow. E eu diria que a maioria dos bruxos teria dificuldade em nomear uma única Dama Negra além de Baba Yaga."**

 **Hermione apenas olhou para ele.**

 **Ele não** ** _poderia_** **estar -**

 **"Professor Quirrell", disse a Professora Vector, "o que exatamente você está querendo dizer?"**

 **O Professor de Defesa ergueu o botão para que o SPIHB, de letras douradas, os enfrentasse e disse "Heróis", então virou o botão para mostrar seu traseiro prateado e disse "Magos Negros. Eles são carreiras similares seguidas por pessoas semelhantes e dificilmente se pode perguntar por que as jovens bruxas estão se afastando de um lado sem considerar seu reflexo".**

 **"Oh,** ** _agora_** **eu entendo!" disse Tracey Davis, falando tão de repente que Hermione deu um pequeno sobressalto. "Vocês estão se juntando ao nosso protesto porque estão preocupados que meninas não estão se tornando Bruxas das Trevas!" Então Tracey riu, o que Hermione não poderia ter conseguido nesse momento se você pagasse a ela um milhão de libras esterlinas.**

 **Havia um meio sorriso no rosto do professor Quirrell quando ele respondeu "Na verdade, não, senhorita Davis. Na verdade, eu não me importo com esse tipo de coisa nem um pouco. Mas é inútil contar as bruxas entre ministros da magia e outras tais pessoas comuns levando existências comuns, quando Grindelwald e Dumbledore e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado eram todos homens". Os dedos do Professor de Defesa giraram o botão, virando-o repetidamente. "Então, novamente, apenas algumas poucas pessoas fazem algo interessante com suas vidas. O que importa para você se** ** _eles_** **são na maioria bruxas ou magos, sendo que** ** _você_** **não está entre eles? E eu suspeito que você não estará entre elas Senhorita Davis, pois embora você seja ambiciosa, você não tem ambição."**

 **"** ** _Isso não é verdade_** **", disse Tracey, indignada. "E o que isso significa?"**

 **O professor Quirrell endireitou-se de onde estivera encostado na parede. "Você foi escolhida para a Sonserina, srta. Davis, e espero que você aproveite qualquer oportunidade de progresso que caia em suas mãos. Mas não há uma grande ambição que você seja deseje realizar, e você não** ** _fará as_** **suas oportunidades. No seu melhor você irá seguir seu caminho para Ministro da Magia, ou alguma outra alta posição de pouca importância, nunca quebrando os limites da sua existência".**

 **Então o olhar do professor Quirrell se afastou de Tracey, ele estava olhando para** ** _ela,_** **os pálidos olhos azuis olhando para ela com uma intensidade terrível "Diga-me, senhorita Granger. Você tem uma ambição?"**

 **"Professor -" guinchou a voz alta e severa do Professor Flitwick, e então a voz do Chefe de Casa foi cortada, e do lado de sua visão Hermione viu que Harry tinha colocado a mão no ombro do Professor Flitwick e estava balançando a cabeça, o rosto parecendo muito adulto.**

 **Hermione se sentiu como um cervo preso nos faróis.**

 **"O que te levou a quebrar seus limites, Srta. Granger?" disse o professor de defesa, ainda olhando diretamente para ela. "Por que as boas notas em sala de aula não são mais suficientes? É a verdadeira grandeza que você procura? Algum aspecto do mundo a insatisfaz, que você deve refazer de acordo com a sua vontade? Ou isso é meramente um jogo de criança para você? Ficarei muito desapontados se isso for apenas sobre rivalizar Harry Potter".**

 **"Eu -" disse Hermione, sua voz tão aguda que fez uma espécie de som, mas ela não conseguia pensar no que mais dizer.**

 **"Você pode pensar um pouco, se quiser", disse o professor Quirrell. "Finja que é uma redação de dever de casa, com quinze centímetros até quinta-feira. Ouvi dizer que você é bastante eloquente nelas."**

 **Todos estavam olhando para ela.**

 **"Eu -" disse Hermione. "Eu não concordo com uma única coisa que você acabou de dizer, em qualquer ponto."**

 **"Bem falado", veio a voz nítida da Professora McGonagall.**

 **O olhar do professor Quirrell não vacilou. "Isso não é quinze centímetros, senhorita Granger.** ** _Algo_** **a leva a desafiar o veredicto do diretor e reunir seguidores para si. Talvez seja algo que você prefere não falar em voz alta?"**

 **Hermione sabia que a resposta correta não impressionaria o professor Quirrell, mas era a resposta correta, então ela disse isso. "Eu não acho que você precise de ambição para ser um herói", disse Hermione. Sua voz vacilou, mas não quebrou. "Eu acho que você só tem que fazer o que é certo. E eles não são meus seguidores, somos amigos."**

 **O professor Quirrell recostou-se contra a parede novamente. O meio sorriso havia desaparecido de seu rosto. "A maioria das pessoas diz a si mesmas que estão fazendo o certo, Srta. Granger. Elas não se elevam acima do normal."**

 **Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando ser corajosa. "Não se trata de não ser** ** _comum_** **", ela disse tão forte quanto podia. "Mas eu acho que se alguém tenta fazer o que é certo, de novo e de novo, e eles não são preguiçosos demais para fazer todo o trabalho necessário, e eles pensam sobre o que estão fazendo, e eles são corajosos o suficiente para fazê-lo mesmo quando eles estiverem com medo -" Hermione parou por um instante, seus olhos se voltaram para Tracey e Daphne "e eles espertamente planejam como fazer isso - e eles não apenas fazem o que as outras pessoas fazem - então eu acho alguém assim já teria problemas suficientes."**

 **Algumas garotas e garotos riram, assim como a Professora McGonagall, que parecia irônica e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo.**

 **"Você pode estar certa sobre isso", disse o professor de defesa, com os olhos semicerrados. Ele jogou para Hermione o botom, e ela pegou sem pensar. "Minha doação para a sua causa, senhorita Granger. Eu entendo que eles valem dois Sicles."**

 **O professor de defesa se virou e foi embora sem outra palavra.**

 **"Eu pensei que ia desmaiar!" ofegou Hannah depois que seus passos se desvaneceram, e ela ouviu algumas das outras garotas soltando o ar ou baixando os sinais por um momento.**

 **"Eu** ** _também_** **tenho uma ambição!" disse Tracey, que parecia estar quase à beira das lágrimas. "Eu vou - eu - eu vou descobrir o que é amanhã, mas eu tenho uma, tenho certeza!"**

 **"Se você realmente não consegue pensar em nada", disse Daphne, dando a Tracey um tapinha reconfortante no ombro, "apenas vá com o velho mas adorado e tente dominar o mundo".**

 **"Ei!" disse Susan bruscamente. "Você deveria ser heroínas agora! Isso significa que você tem que ser** ** _boa!_** **"**

 **"Não, está tudo bem", disse Lavender, "eu tenho certeza que o General Caos quer dominar o mundo e** ** _ele é_** **um cara legal."**

 **Mais conversa estava acontecendo por trás delas. "Meu Deus", disse Penelope Clearwater. "Eu acho que esse é o Professor de Defesa mais** ** _abertamente_** **maligno que já tivemos."**

 **A professora McGonagall tossiu com cautela, e o monitor disse "Você não estava por perto do professor Barney", o que fez várias pessoas se contorcerem.**

 **"O professor Quirrell apenas** ** _fala_** **assim", disse Harry Potter, embora parecesse menos certo do que antes. "Quero dizer, pense nisso, ele não** ** _faz_** **nada parecido com o que o professor Snape faz -"**

 **"Sr. Potter", guinchou o professor Flitwick, com voz educada e severa, "por que você me pediu para ficar em silêncio?"**

 **"O professor Quirrell estava testando Hermione para ver se ele queria ser seu misterioso mago ancião", disse Harry. "O que totalmente não teria funcionado de qualquer maneira, ideia ou forma, mas ela tinha que responder por si mesma."**

 **Hermione piscou.**

 **Então Hermione piscou novamente, quando percebeu que era o Professor Quirrell que era o misterioso mago ancião de Harry Potter, e não Dumbledore, e isso** ** _não era um bom sinal -_**

 **Um ruído estrondoso encheu o pequeno corredor de pedra, e Hermione, com os nervos já no limite, girou rapidamente, quase deixando cair seu sinal de protesto enquanto a outra mão corria em direção à varinha.**

 **As gárgulas estavam se afastando, a Pedra Fluindo retumbando como rocha enquanto se movia como se feito de carne. As enormes figuras feias esperaram apenas brevemente, com olhos cinzentos mortos em vigília silenciosa. Então as grandes gárgulas dobraram suas asas e voltaram para suas antigas posições, a Pedra Flutuante não mudou sua aparência externa quando retornou da flexibilidade para a ausência de movimento, e o breve espaço na pedra de Hogwarts era sólido mais uma vez.**

 **E diante de todos eles, vestindo vestes roxas brilhantes que provavelmente só pareceriam horrendas se você fosse Nascido trouxa, estava na forma imponente de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, o Diretor de Hogwarts, o Chefe Bruxo dos Wizengamot, o Supremo Mugwump da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, o vencedor da batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas Grindelwald, protetor da Grã-Bretanha, o redescobridor dos lendários Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão e o mais poderoso bruxo vivo; e ele estava olhando para** ** _ela,_** **Hermione Jean Granger, general do recém expandido Regimento da Luz do Sol, que estava recebendo as melhores notas no primeiro ano das aulas de Hogwarts, e que se declarara heroína.**

 **Até o** ** _nome_** **dela era mais curto que o dele.**

 **O Diretor sorriu benevolentemente para ela, seus olhos enrugados brilhando alegremente sob seus semicírculos de vidro e disse "Olá, Srta. Granger".**

 **O estranho era que não era tão assustador quanto conversar com o professor Quirrell. "Olá, diretor Dumbledore", Hermione disse com um leve tremor em sua voz.**

 **"Senhorita Granger", disse Dumbledore, agora parecendo mais sério, "Eu acho que você e eu podemos ter tido um pequeno mal entendido. Eu não quis dizer que você não poderia, ou não deveria ser um herói. Eu certamente não quis implicar que as bruxas em geral não devem ser heróis. Apenas que você era ... um pouco jovem, para pensar nessas coisas."**

 **Hermione, incapaz de ajudar a si mesma, olhou para a professora McGonagall e viu que a professora McGonagall estava dando um sorriso encorajador - ou ela estava dando aos dois** ** _algum_** **tipo de sorriso, de qualquer forma - então Hermione olhou para o diretor e disse, sua voz um pouco mais forte agora, "Desde que você se tornou Diretor há quarenta anos, houve onze estudantes para se formarem em Hogwarts que se tornaram heróis, quero dizer pessoas como Lupe Cazaril e assim por diante, e** ** _dez_** **deles eram garotos. Cimorene Linderwall foi a única bruxa".**

 **"Hm", disse o diretor. Havia uma expressão pensativa no rosto dele; ele pelo menos** ** _parecia_** **estar pensando sobre isso. "Srta. Granger, eu nunca fui alguém de computar esses números. Muitas vezes é muito mais fácil de contar do que entender. Muitas pessoas boas saíram de Hogwarts, bruxas e bruxos; os famosos como heróis são apenas um tipo de boa pessoa, e talvez não seja o mais alto Você não incluiu Alice Longbottom ou Lily Potter em seu cálculo ... Mas deixe isso de lado Diga-me, Srta. Granger, você contou quantos heróis saíram de Hogwarts nos quarenta anos antes de mim "Pois nesse tempo eu posso lembrar apenas três agora chamados heróis; e entre esses três, nenhuma bruxa".**

 **"Eu não estou tentando dizer que é** ** _só_** **você!" Hermione disse. "Só que eu acho que** ** _muitas_** **pessoas, como os Diretores antes de você também, talvez até mesmo toda a sua sociedade em geral, podem estar desencorajando garotas."**

 **O velho mago suspirou. Seus olhos de meia-taça olhavam apenas para ela, como se fossem as únicas duas pessoas presentes. "Srta. Granger, pode ser possível desencorajar as bruxas de se tornarem Feiticeiras, Quadribolistas ou até mesmo Aurores. Mas não heróis. Se alguém é um herói, então um herói eles serão. Eles vão andar pelo fogo e nadar através do gelo, os dementadores não os deterão, nem as mortes de amigos, e nem o desânimo."**

 **"Bem", disse Hermione, e fez uma pausa, lutando com as palavras. "Bem, quero dizer ... e se isso não for** ** _realmente_** **verdade? Quero dizer, para** ** _mim_** **parece que se você quiser que mais bruxas sejam heróis, você deve ensiná-las a serem heróicas."**

 **"Muitos garotos e garotas são heróis em seus sonhos", Dumbledore disse calmamente. Ele não olhou para nenhuma das outras garotas, só para ela. "Menos no mundo desperto. Muitos têm se firmado e enfrentado a escuridão quando vem para eles. Menos vem para a escuridão e força-a a enfrentá-los. É uma vida difícil, às vezes solitária, muitas vezes curta. Eu nuca disse a ninguém para recusar esse chamado, mas tampouco gostaria de aumentar seu número."**

 **Hermione hesitou; Havia algo naquele rosto marcado que a impedia, como uma sugestão de toda a emoção que não estava sendo exibida, anos e anos além disso ...**

 ** _Talvez se houvesse mais heróis, suas vidas não seriam tão solitárias ou tão curtas._**

 **Ela não podia dizer isso, não para ele.**

 **"Mas o ponto é discutível", disse o velho mago. Ele sorriu, um pouco pesaroso, ela pensou. "Srta. Granger, você não pode ensinar heroísmo como se ensinasse Feitiços. Você não pode escrever doze polegadas sobre como continuar quando toda a esperança parece perdida. Você não pode ensaiar quando se levantar e dizer ao Diretor que ele fez errado. Heróis são nascidos, não ensinado. E por qualquer motivo, mais deles nascem meninos do que meninas. " O diretor encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que** ** _ele_** **era incapaz de fazer algo sobre isso.**

 **"Hum", disse Hermione. Ela não pôde evitar, ela olhou atrás dela.**

 **A professora Sinistra parecia um pouco indignada. E não** ** _era_** **verdade que todos estavam olhando para ela como se ela tivesse sido apenas boba, do jeito que ela começou a imaginar enquanto ouvia Dumbledore.**

 **Hermione voltou a encarar Dumbledore novamente, respirou fundo e disse "Bem, talvez as pessoas que vão ser heróis, sejam heróis não importa o que aconteça. Mas eu não vejo como alguém poderia realmente** ** _saber_** **disso, além de apenas dizendo isso depois. E quando** ** _eu_** **te disse que queria ser uma heroína, você não foi muito encorajador".**

 **"Sr. Potter", o diretor disse suavemente. Seus olhos não deixaram os dela. "Por favor, diga à senhorita Granger sua impressão de nossa primeira reunião. Você diria que eu o estava encorajando? Diga a verdade."**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Sr. Potter?" disse a voz da Professora Vector atrás dela, parecendo intrigada.**

 **"Hum", a voz de Harry disse mais para trás, soando extremamente relutante. "Hum ... bem, na verdade, no meu caso, o diretor ateou uma galinha em chamas."**

 **"** **Ele o** ** _quê?_** **" Hermione indagou, só que havia várias outras pessoas exclamando coisas ao mesmo tempo, então ela não tinha certeza se alguém a ouviu.**

 **Dumbledore continuou olhando para ela, parecendo perfeitamente sério.**

 **"Eu não sabia sobre Fawkes", a voz de Harry disse rapidamente, "então ele me disse que Fawkes era uma fênix, enquanto apontava para uma galinha no poleiro de Fawkes, então eu pensava** ** _que_** **era Fawkes, e então ele ateou a galinha em chamas - e também ele me deu essa grande pedra e me disse que ela pertenceu ao meu pai e eu deveria carregá-la para todo lugar -"**

 **"Mas isso é** ** _loucura!_** **", Sussurrou Susan.**

 **Houve um súbito silêncio.**

 **O diretor lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar para Susan.**

 **"Eu -" disse Susan. "Digo, eu -"**

 **O diretor se inclinou até ficar cara a cara com a jovem.**

 **"Eu não quis" - disse Susan.**

 **Dumbledore levou um dedo aos lábios e os girou, fazendo um** ** _som bweeble-bweeble-bweeble_** **.**

 **O diretor se endireitou novamente e disse "Bem, minhas boas heroínas, foi agradável falar com vocês, mas, infelizmente, resta muito mais coisas para fazer neste dia. Ainda assim, tenha certeza de que sou inescrutável para todos, não apenas para as bruxas".**

 **As gárgulas se afastaram, a Pedra Fluindo rugindo como rocha enquanto se movia como carne.**

 **As figuras enormes e feias esperaram brevemente com os olhos cinzentos mortos olhando em vigília silenciosa, enquanto Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sorrindo tão benevolente como quando ele emergiu de seu escritório, voltou para o Encantamento da Escada Interminável.**

 **Então as grandes gárgulas dobraram as asas e voltaram para suas antigas posições, apenas um último breve "Bwa-ha-ha!" ecoando antes do buraco se fechar.**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

 **"Ele** ** _realmente_** **colocou uma galinha em chamas?" disse Hannah.**

 **As oito continuaram protestando mesmo depois disso, mas, para ser sincero, o coração delas havia partido.**

 **Foi estabelecido, depois de algumas perguntas cuidadosas do professor Flitwick, que Harry Potter não tinha sentido o cheiro da galinha queimando. O que significava que provavelmente tinha sido uma pedrinha ou algo assim, Transfigurado em uma galinha e depois fechado em um feitiço para garantir que nenhuma fumaça escapasse no ar - tanto o professor Flitwick quanto a professora McGonagall tinham sido muito enfáticos sobre ninguém tentar isso sem supervisão.**

 **Mas ainda...**

 **Mas ainda assim ... o que?**

 **Hermione nem** ** _sabia,_** **mas ainda assim.**

 **Mas** ** _ainda assim_** **.**

 **Depois de muitos olhares trocados entre as garotas, nenhuma delas queria ser a primeira a dizer isso, Hermione havia declarado o fim do protesto, e os adultos e os meninos tinham se afastado.**

 **"Vocês não acham que estamos sendo injustas com Dumbledore, não é?" disse Susan enquanto as heroínas se afastavam ao som de oito pares de pés pisando na calçada de pedra dos corredores de Hogwarts. "Quero dizer, se ele** ** _é_** **louco para todo mundo e não apenas por bruxas, então não é discriminação, certo?"**

 **"Eu não quero protestar contra o diretor mais", Hannah disse fracamente. A garota da Lufa-Lufa parecia um pouco instável em seus pés. "Eu não me importo com o que a professora McGonagall diz sobre ele não estar contra nós, é demais para os meus nervos."**

 **Lavander bufou. "Eu acho que** ** _você_** **não estará matando exércitos de Inferi nem tão cedo -"**

 **"Pare com isso!" Hermione disse bruscamente. "Olha, todos nós temos que** ** _aprender_** **a ser heroínas, certo? Tudo bem se alguém não souber imediatamente."**

 **"O diretor não acha que isso pode ser** ** _aprendido_** **", disse Padma. O rosto da garota da Corvinal estava pensativo, seus passos medidos enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor. "O diretor nem pensa que é uma boa ideia."**

 **Daphne estava caminhando com as costas retas e a cabeça ereta, parecendo mais uma boa dama em seus trajes de Hogwarts do que Hermione poderia ter feito com seu melhor vestido formal. "O diretor", Daphne disse em uma voz precisa, seus sapatos fazendo sons duros e afiados na pedra "pensa que muitos de nós somos um bando de meninas bobas brincando, e que algum dia Hermione poderia ser uma boa companheira, mas a resto de nós não seriam nem isso".**

 **"Ele está** ** _certo?_** **", Disse Parvati. O rosto da menina da Grifinória era muito sério, fazendo-a parecer muito mais com sua irmã gêmea do que ela normalmente era. "Eu, quero dizer, isso tem que ser perguntado -"**

 **"** ** _Não!_** **", Cuspiu Tracey. A menina da Sonserina estava andando pelo corredor parecendo pronta para** ** _matar_** **alguém, como uma versão feminina de Snape em miniatura. De todas as garotas, Tracey era quem Hermione menos conhecia. Hermione havia conversado com Lavender uma vez antes, mas ela nunca tinha** ** _visto_** **Tracey, exceto do outro lado da varinha durante uma batalha, até que a sonserina pulou de seu sofá para se voluntariar. "Nós vamos mostrar a ele! Vamos mostrar a** ** _todos!_** **"**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Susan, "isso** ** _definitivamente_** **foi maligno -"**

 **"Não", disse Lavender, "na verdade esse é um lema da Legião do Caos. Só que ela não deu risadas insanas."**

 **"Isso mesmo" Tracey disse, sua voz baixa e sombria. "Desta vez não estou rindo." A garota continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, como se tivesse música dramática acompanhando-a que só ela podia ouvir.**

 **(Hermione estava começando a se preocupar com o que** ** _exatamente_** **os jovens impressionáveis da Legião do Caos estavam aprendendo com Harry Potter.)**

 **"Mas - eu quero dizer -" Parvati disse. Ela ainda tinha um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto. "Quero dizer, você pode ver** ** _porque_** **o diretor pensaria que nós éramos apenas garotas tolas, certo? O que protestar fora do escritório do diretor tem a ver com se tornar heroínas?"**

 **"Huh", disse Lavender, agora parecendo pensativa. "Isso é verdade. Deveríamos fazer algo heróico. Quero dizer heroíca."**

 **"Um -" disse Hannah, que expressou muito os sentimentos de Hermione sobre o assunto.**

 **"Bem", disse Parvati, "todos já passaram pelo corredor proibido do terceiro andar de Dumbledore? Quero dizer, todo mundo da Grifinória já passou por ele -"**

 **"Espere** ** _!_** **" Hermione disse desesperadamente. "Eu não quero que vocês façam nada** ** _perigoso!_** **"**

 **Houve uma pausa enquanto todos olhavam para Hermione, que estava percebendo, muito tarde, por que Dumbledore não queria que ninguém** ** _mais_** **fosse um herói.**

 **"Eu não acho que você pode se tornar uma heroína se você nunca fizer algo perigoso", observou Lavender razoavelmente.**

 **"Além disso", disse Padma, um olhar pensativo em seu rosto. "Todo mundo sabe que nada** ** _realmente_** **ruim acontece em Hogwarts, certo? Para estudantes, quero dizer, não para os professores de defesa. Temos todas essas antigas proteções e assim por diante."**

 **"Um -" Hannah disse novamente.**

 **"Sim", disse Parvati, "o pior que pode acontecer é que vamos perder algumas dúzias de pontos da Casa ou algo assim, e há dois de nós de cada Casa para** ** _que_** **todos saiam o mesmo."**

 **"Ora, isso é** ** _brilhante,_** **Hermione!" disse Daphne num tom de grande assombro. "A maneira como você configurou significa que podemos nos safar com** ** _qualquer coisa!_** **E eu nem percebi o seu plano astuto até agora!"**

 **"** ** _UM_** **-" disse Hermione, Hannah e Susan.**

 **"Certo!" disse Parvati. "Então agora é hora de nos tornarmos heroínas de verdade. Nós vamos para a escuridão -"**

 **"E faremos** ** _ela_** **nos enfrentar -" disse Lavender.**

 **"E a ensinaremos a ter medo", Tracey Davis disse severamente.**


	70. Capítulo 69: Realização Própria, pt 6

**Capítulo 69: Realização Própria, pt 6**

 **"Bem", sussurrou Daphne, mantendo a voz tão baixa quanto podia, "pelo menos agora não me sinto mais como a única pessoa sã em Hogwarts."**

 **"Porque agora você tem o resto de nós como amigas?" perguntou Lavender Brown, que andava na ponta dos pés à sua esquerda.**

 **"Eu não acho que é isso que ela quer dizer", a general Granger murmurou da esquerda de Lavender.**

 **Elas se arrastaram lenta e cuidadosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, todas as oito mantendo ambas as orelhas abertas para o menor som de confusão, como se fosse uma batalha e elas estivessem procurando por soldados inimigos para emboscar; exceto nesse caso elas estavam procurando por valentões para Derrotar e vítimas para Resgatar no período entre o fim do horário do café da manhã e quando Lavender e Parvati tinham que ir para a aula de Herbologia.**

 **Lavender argumentou que, se uma menina do primeiro ano pudesse derrubar três valentões mais velhos, então oito meninas do primeiro ano deveriam ser capazes de lutar contra vinte e quatro agressores mais velhos por causa da multiplicação.**

 **A julgar por seu frenético resmungar e acenos de mão, a general Granger não achou isso convincente.**

 **Padma ficou em silêncio por algum tempo durante a discussão que se seguiu, e então observou pensativamente que, mesmo em Hogwarts, espancar as meninas do primeiro ano provavelmente não seria bom para sua reputação como um valentão.**

 **Parvati se endireitou, exclamando que isso significava que elas eram as** ** _únicas_** **que podiam fazer algo sobre o problema de valentões em Hogwarts, o que tornava tudo** ** _realmente verdadeiramente_** **heroico. Além disso, a** ** _razão_** **pela** ** _qual_** **seus pais se mudaram para a Grã-Bretanha era para que as duas pudessem frequentar a única escola mágica do mundo com uma taxa de fatalidade de 0%, e qual era o ponto se elas não aproveitassem e tentassem algumas coisas?**

 **Ao que a general Granger respondeu que Parvati não entendia o ponto de um perfeito registro de segurança -**

 **Lavender dissera que, se todos fossem** ** _realmente_** **amigos iguais e não os seguidores de Hermione como o professor Quirrell pensava, então deveriam votar em coisas como esta.**

 **Daphne esperava que o dela fosse o voto decisivo depois que Hermione e Susan e Hannah votaram não. E assim Daphne considerou cuidadosamente a situação depois que seu primeiro fluxo de entusiasmo se dissipou. Ela** ** _era_** **uma Sonserina, afinal de contas, e isso significava que era** ** _sua_** **responsabilidade manter um olhar atento pelos seus próprios interesses enquanto todos estavam correndo em volta tentando ajudar as pessoas - seu trabalho para descobrir o quão arriscado as ações realmente eram, e se iria valer a pena para** ** _elas_** **, assim como mamãe teria feito em seu lugar. Sempre cuidando de si e de seus amigos, assim era o verdadeiro Sonserinar ...**

 **Hannah Abbott, a nervosa pequena lufa-lufa, disse em voz trêmula "Sim".**

 **E agora Daphne, Susan e Hermione** ** _tinham_** **que ficar com as outras cinco, elas não** ** _poderiam_** **deixar as outras irem sozinhas. Porque nenhum Grifinório jamais poderia se redimir se ferisse o último filho sobrevivente da família Bones, e nenhum Sonserino ousaria atacar uma filha da nobre e mais antiga Casa de Greengrass. (Daphne** ** _esperava que_** **fosse assim.) E a General Granger que tinha começado a coisa toda ... você nem precisava perguntar.**

 **Os corredores de Hogwarts passaram por elas um após o outro, suas mãos tensas nunca se afastando de suas varinhas, como pedra e madeira e tochas de queimando entravam em vista e depois passava. A certa altura, ouviram passos e prenderam a respiração, as mãos quase caindo nas varinhas, mas era apenas um Corvinal mais velho e solitário, que olhou para elas com curiosidade antes de expirar e baixar a cabeça para seu livro enquanto caminhava.**

 **As heroínas rastejaram por painéis solenes de carvalho esculpidos com afrescos dourados e chegaram a um beco sem saída que levava ao banheiro dos meninos, viraram-se e** ** _voltaram_** **pelos solenes painéis de carvalho esculpidos com afrescos dourados e depois viraram empoeirados corredores velhos de tijolos unidos com cimento gasto que meio que as levou em um círculo completo, então elas consultaram um retrato e desceram um corredor de tijolo velho empoeirado** ** _diferente_** **que as levou a um aparecimento breve de degraus de mármore que deveriam as ter posto no ponto entre o terceiro e o quarto andar, se estivesse em qualquer lugar, exceto Hogwarts, e então voltava a aparecer pavimentação de ladrilhos de pedra, e claraboias que deixavam os raios de luz do sol se derramarem mesmo que elas não estivessem perto do telhado, e depois delas seguirem a passagem em torno de alguns cantos que as levou para outro banheiro masculino, claramente marcado com uma placa que mostrava a silhueta de uma figura que entrava em um vaso sanitário.**

 **Os oito estavam de pé diante da porta fechada e olhavam com certo cansaço.**

 **"Estou entediada", disse Lavender.**

 **Padma fez um show de tirar um relógio de bolso de suas vestes e olhando para ele. "Dezesseis minutos e trinta segundos", disse ela. "Um novo recorde para a maior tempo prestando atenção na Grifinória."**

 **"** ** _Eu_** **não acho que isso vai funcionar também", disse Susan. "E eu sou uma** ** _Lufa-Lufa_** **."**

 **"Sabe", Lavender disse pensativamente, "Eu me pergunto se talvez o que** ** _realmente_** **faz de alguém um herói, é que quando eles tentam algo assim, algo** ** _realmente_** **interessante** ** _acontece_** **."**

 **"Aposto que você está certo", disse Tracey. "Aposto que se tivéssemos** ** _Harry Potter_** **conosco, teríamos nos deparado com três valentões e uma sala escondida cheia de tesouros nos primeiros cinco minutos. Aposto que tudo que o General Caos tem que fazer é ir ao banheiro e ele, tipo, encontra a Câmara Secreta de Slytherin ou algo assim -"**

 **Daphne não conseguiu deixar passar. "Você acha que o Lorde Slytherin teria colocado a entrada da Câmara Secreta em um** ** _banheiro?_** **"**

 **"O que eu estou** ** _dizendo_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Susan, enquanto Tracey estava abrindo a boca para responder, "é que não temos como realmente** ** _encontrar_** **nenhum valentão. Quero dizer, tudo o que** ** _eles_** **têm a fazer é encontrar um Lufa-Lufa em algum lugar mas nós temos que nos deparar com eles exatamente na** ** _hora_** **certa, entende? O que é um** ** _problema muito bom,_** **porque se** ** _os_** **encontrarmos todos seremos esmagadas como insetos. Por que não tentamos o corredor do terceiro andar como se espera que façamos?"**

 **Lavanda bufou desdenhosamente. "Você não se torna uma heroína** ** _real_** **apenas fazendo as coisas proibidas que o Diretor** ** _manda_** **você não fazer!"**

 **(A mente de Daphne tentou contornar essa declaração enquanto ela silenciosamente agradecia ao Chapéu Seletor por não colocá-la em qualquer lugar perto da Grifinória.)**

 **"Pensando bem ..." Parvati disse lentamente, "quero dizer, quais são as chances de que Harry Potter se deparasse com aqueles cinco valentões em sua** ** _primeira manhã_** **de escola? Ele deve ter** ** _alguma_** **maneira de encontrá-los."**

 **Daphne por acaso estava de pé, olhando para Parvati, deixando-a ver Hermione, então ela notou a expressão da garota da Corvinal mudar - e então ela percebeu que a General da Luz do Sol** ** _também_** **havia encontrado alguns valentões recentemente -**

 **"Oh!" disse Padma num tom de súbita percepção. "Claro! Ele foi informado pelo fantasma de Salazar Slytherin!"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Daphne ao mesmo tempo que várias outras pessoas.**

 **"Esse é o fantasma que me assustou, tenho certeza", explicou Padma. "Quero dizer, eu só descobri isso depois, mas ... sim. O fantasma de Salazar Slytherin não gosta quando Sonserinos intimidam as pessoas, ele acha que isso envergonha seu nome, e o fantasma ainda está ligado nas alas de Hogwarts, então ele sabe onde tudo isso acontece, aposto."**

 **A boca de Daphne estava aberta; e viu que Hannah havia colocado a mão na testa e estava encostada nas paredes de pedra, enquanto os olhos de Tracey ardiam como pequenas estrelas marrons.**

 ** _O fantasma de Salazar Slytherin?_**

 **Se ligou a** ** _Harry Potter?_**

 **E mandou** ** _Hermione Granger_** **parar a equipe de Derrick?**

 **Ela teria pago cem galeões para estar lá quando Draco Malfoy soubesse disso.**

 **Apesar de considerar como os rumores se espalhavam rapidamente por Hogwarts, agora que Padma tinha derramado o feijão, Millicent provavelmente havia dito a ele trinta minutos atrás...**

 **Na verdade ... agora que Daphne** ** _pensou_** **sobre isso ...**

 **"Então", disse Parvati. "Nós temos que perguntar ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu onde encontrar o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin? Uau, eu acho que se eu estou dizendo coisas assim em voz alta, eu poderia estar me transformando em uma heroína -"**

 **"Sim!" disse Lavender. "Temos que perguntar ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu onde encontrar o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin!"**

 **"Temos que perguntar ... ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu ... onde encontrar o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin ..." repetiu Hannah com voz nervosa, como se estivesse se forçando a dizer isso.**

 **"E se** ** _isso_** **não funcionar", gritou Tracey, "vamos atordoar Harry Potter, amarrá-lo e trazê-lo conosco!"**

 **=============================================~/~===========================================================**

 **Dizia algo, Hermione Granger pensou, e era algo um tanto triste - quando as oito voltaram pelo labirinto de pequenas passagens sinuosas que era Hogwarts, o tempo delas antes da aula seguinte acabara sem encontrar nenhum agressor - que ela genuinamente não sabia se Harry Potter tinha sido levado pelo fantasma de Salazar Slytherin ou uma fênix ou o** ** _quê._** **E o que quer que Harry tenha feito, ela esperava que** ** _não_** **funcionasse para elas. E, acima de tudo, ela esperava que as outras não votassem na ideia de Tracey de atordoar Harry Potter e levar o corpo inconsciente deles para atrair aventuras. Isso não poderia funcionar na vida real, e se funcionasse, ela estava desistindo.**

 **Hermione olhou de bruxa para bruxa, Tracey conversando com Lavander e os outros fazendo comentários ocasionais; e seu olhar se deteve em uma garota que era submissa e quieta, a única pessoa cujos pensamentos agora ela não conseguia adivinhar.**

 **"Hannah?" ela disse para a menina andando ao lado dela. Hermione tentou fazer sua voz tão gentil quanto podia. "Você não precisa responder, mas tudo bem se eu perguntar por que você votou sim em brigar com valentões?"**

 **Hermione tinha pensado que tinha deixado sua voz suave, mas todos pararam de andar, e Lavender e Tracey pararam a conversa e olharam para eles.**

 **As bochechas de Hannah já estavam avermelhadas e, assim que Hannah abriu a boca -**

 **"É porque ela tem mais coragem do que** ** _você_** **pensa, obviamente", disse Lavender.**

 **Hannah fez uma pausa com a boca aberta.**

 **Ela fechou a boca.**

 **Ela engoliu em seco, visivelmente, enquanto suas bochechas coraram ainda mais.**

 **Então Hannah respirou fundo e disse em voz baixa "Tem um menino que eu gosto".**

 **A garota da Lufa-Lufa encolheu-se quando ela disse isso, e a cabeça dela se lançou nervosamente para olhar para todos olhando para ela, enquanto a pausa e o silêncio se esticavam.**

 **"Hum, ok?" Susan disse finalmente.**

 **"Eu tenho** ** _cinco_** **garotos que eu gosto", disse Lavender.**

 **"Padma e eu sabíamos que ambos gostaríamos dos mesmos garotos", disse Parvati, "então fizemos uma lista e jogamos um nuque para ver quem poderia escolher primeiro."**

 **"Eu sei com quem** ** _estou_** **destinada a casar", disse Tracey. "Eu não me importo com o que o mundo diz, ele é para ser meu!"**

 **Isso fez todas as outras garotas olharem ansiosas para Hermione, cujo cérebro tinha ido em frente e descartado a última declaração de Tracey, para que pudesse se concentrar apenas na primeira coisa que Hannah havia dito.**

 **"Hum", disse Hermione. Ela cuidadosamente continuou mantendo sua voz gentil. "Hannah, a razão pela qual você se juntou à Sociedade para a Promoção da Igualdade Heroica para as Bruxas foi que há um menino que pode gostar mais de você se você se tornar um herói?"**

 **A menina da Lufa-Lufa balançou a cabeça novamente, as bochechas avermelhadas ainda mais enquanto ela olhava para o próprio reflexo em seus sapatos de polimento preto.**

 **"Ela gosta de Neville Longbottom, na verdade", disse Daphne. A sonserina deu um suspiro lamentável. "E infelizmente para ela, ele vai se casar com outra pessoa. É muito trágico."**

 **Isso produziu um som estridente de Hannah enquanto ela continuava olhando para os pés.**

 **"Espere o que?" disse Lavender. "Neville vai se casar com outra pessoa? Como você sabe disso?** ** _Quem?_** **"**

 **Daphne apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente com uma expressão abatida.**

 **"** ** _Com licença_** **", disse Hermione, e então quando os outros olharam para ela novamente, "Ah ..." enquanto ela tentava organizar seus pensamentos. "Quero dizer, hum ... Hannah ... tentando se tornar um herói para que um garoto goste de você não é muito** ** _feminista_** **."**

 **"É pronunciado** ** _feminino_** **, na verdade", disse Padma.**

 **"E por que você está chamando Hannah de não feminina?" disse Susan. "Não há nada não feminino em querer impressionar um menino."**

 **"Além disso", disse Parvati, parecendo intrigada, "não é o ponto todo que estamos tentando ser heróis mesmo que isso não seja feminino?"**

 **A discussão que se seguiu não seria lembrada por Hermione Granger como uma de suas incursões mais bem-sucedidas nos reinos da educação política. Ela tentou explicar, e depois o argumento resultante tentou explicar de novo, enquanto as outras sete meninas olhavam para ela cada vez mais ceticamente. Posteriormente, Daphne declarou, no tom imperioso da futura Lady Greengrass que, se esse negócio de feminismo significava que as garotas não tinham permissão de perseguir garotos da forma que quisessem, o feminismo poderia permanecer nas terras trouxas em que pertencia. Lavender sugeriu que talvez o bruxismo pudesse dizer que as bruxas tinham que fazer o que quisessem, o que soava mais divertido do que o feminismo. E finalmente Padma encerrou a discussão, observando cansadamente que ela não via muito sentido em continuar discutindo, já que o SPIHB não tinha nada a ver com feminismo, sendo mais sobre garotas se tornando heroínas.**

 **Hermione desistiu naquele momento.** **=============================================~/~===========================================================**

 **Quando a sessão de Feitiços deles terminou naquele dia e os Corvinais do primeiro ano começaram a sair da classe, Hermione já estava estremecendo para si mesma. Elas tinham chegado à aula pouco antes do gongo inicial, elas tiveram que correr para suas mesas e sentar, então não havia tempo para a coisa horrível acontecesse,** ** _ainda;_** **mas isso significava que Hermione estava ansiosa pelo próximo desastre para** ** _toda a classe._**

 **Com certeza, depois que o Professor Flitwick guinchou a liberação e todos se levantaram de suas cadeiras, Harry começou a andar na direção dela; e por sua própria parte, Hermione empurrou seu livro em sua bolsa de couro e caminhou rapidamente até a porta, abriu-a e se dirigiu para os corredores, e é claro que Harry a seguiu com um olhar surpreso porque eles tinham uma sessão de biblioteca agendada.**

 **"Hermione?" Harry disse quando fechou a porta atrás dele. "O que está errado?"**

 **A porta se abriu atrás de Harry não um momento depois que ele fechou, quase acertando Harry quando ele saiu do caminho, e Padma Patil saiu da sala de aula com um olhar terrível de determinação em seu rosto.**

 **"Com licença, Sr. Potter", vieram as terríveis palavras, a voz alta da jovem ressoando pelo corredor como os sinos sombrios da desgraça, "posso pedir-lhe ajuda com alguma coisa?"**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry se aproximaram e ele disse "Você pode** ** _perguntar, é_** **claro".**

 **"Você pode nos dizer como falar com o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin? Queremos que ele nos diga onde encontrar valentões, como ele diz para você."**

 **Houve um pouco de silêncio no corredor fora da sala de aula.**

 **A porta se abriu novamente e Su espiou com um olhar indagador -**

 **"Bem, nós temos que ir até a biblioteca", Harry disse casualmente, seu rosto parecendo relaxado, "você se importaria de nos seguir?" e começou a andar na direção que levava à biblioteca em dias ímpares do mês, e Su fez como se ela fosse seguir, mas o rosto de Harry se virou para ela por um momento.**

 **Foi só quando Harry dobrou uma esquina que ele sacou a varinha, disse em voz baixa e precisa "** ** _Quietus_** **" e então se virou para Padma e disse "Um palpite interessante, senhorita Patil."**

 **Padma parecia bastante convencida, então, e disse "Eu** ** _deveria ter_** **percebido isso antes, realmente. Havia aquele** ** _assobio_** **na voz do fantasma, eu deveria ter pensado em Ofidismo imediatamente, mesmo antes de ele começar a falar sobre Godric Gryffindor."**

 **O rosto de Harry não mudou. "Posso perguntar, senhorita Patil, se você compartilhou esse pensamento com -"**

 **"Ela disse na frente de todos na SPIHB", disse Hermione.**

 **Os olhos de Harry tinham aquele olhar que eles tinham quando ele estava calculando muito rapidamente algo, e então ele disse: "Hermione, qual é a chance que ..."**

 **"Ela disse na frente de Lavender** ** _e_** **Tracey."**

 **"Hum", disse Padma. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso?"** **=============================================~/~===========================================================**

 **"Espere aqui", rosnou o Sr. Goyle, e deu a volta na esquina; e houve o som dele batendo no quarto privado de Draco Malfoy.**

 **Havia um pouco de nojo no estômago de Tracey, e ela lembrou a si mesma mais uma vez que Padma tinha derramado o feijão que** ** _alguém_** **iria dizer a Draco Malfoy, e esse alguém poderia ser** ** _ela_** **, e não era como se ela** ** _devesse_** **Harry Potter qualquer coisa, e um sonserino tinha que fazer o que fosse necessário para alcançar suas ambições.**

 **Ela estava colecionando Ambições desde que o professor Quirrell dissera que ela não possuía nenhuma, e até agora ela decidiu que queria possuir sua própria vassoura Nimbus 2000, se tornar super famosa, casar-se com Harry Potter, comer rãs de chocolate no café da manhã todos os dias e derrotar pelo menos** ** _três_** **Lordes Negros só para mostrar ao professor Quirrell quem era comum.**

 **"O senhor Malfoy vai ver você", disse a voz baixa e ameaçadora do sr. Goyle quando ele voltou. "E é melhor você esperar que ele não pense que você está desperdiçando o tempo dele." O menino a olhou brevemente e depois se afastou.**

 **Tracey acrescentou ter seus próprios criados em sua lista de Ambições e entrou.**

 **O quarto privado dos Malfoy era parecido com o de Daphne. Ela estava esperando em particular por lustres de diamantes ou afrescos dourados nas paredes - ela nunca teria dito isso na frente de Daphne, mas a Casa de Malfoy** ** _estava_** **um passo acima da Greengrass. Mas era apenas um pequeno quarto como o de Daphne, e a única diferença era que as coisas de Malfoy eram decoradas com cobras prateadas em vez de plantas esmeraldas.**

 **Quando ela entrou pela porta, Draco Malfoy - que estava perfeitamente arrumado mesmo dentro do seu próprio quarto - levantou-se da cadeira para cumprimentá-la com um pequeno aceno amigável, usando um sorriso encantador como se ela fosse alguém que** ** _importasse, o_** **que fez Tracey tão nervosa que ela esqueceu tudo que ensaiara dentro de sua cabeça e apenas deixou escapar "Tenho algo para lhe dizer!"**

 **"Sim, Gregory disse isso", Draco Malfoy disse suavemente. "Por favor, senhorita Davis, sente-se." Ele gesticulou para** ** _sua própria cadeira_** **, mesmo quando se sentou em sua cama.**

 **Ela se sentiu um pouco tonta enquanto cuidadosamente se sentava na cadeira do próprio Malfoy, seus dedos brincando com a forma como suas vestes caíam sobre os joelhos sem pensar, tentando fazê-las parecerem tão elegantes e sem graxa como as de Draco Malfoy.**

 **"Então, senhorita Davis", disse Draco Malfoy. "O que você quer me dizer?"**

 **Tracey hesitou, e então quando o rosto de Malfoy começou a parecer um pouco impaciente, apenas balbuciou tudo, tudo o que Padma tinha dito sobre o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin mandando Harry Potter para parar os valentões e também o que Daphne disse a ela sobre Hermione Granger estar na joga-**

 **A expressão de Draco Malfoy não mudou em nada enquanto ela falava, nem de longe, e ocorreu a Tracey com um nó nauseante no estômago.**

 **"Você não** ** _acredita em_** **mim!" ela disse.**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa.**

 **"Bem", disse Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso que não era tão encantador quanto o seu último, "eu acredito que foi o que Padma disse e o que Daphne disse, então obrigado mesmo assim, Srta. Davis." O menino se levantou de onde estava sentado em sua cama e Tracey, sem pensar, levantou-se da cadeira.**

 **Enquanto ele a escoltava até a porta, quando estava prestes a girar a maçaneta, ocorreu a Tracey que - "Você não perguntou o que eu queria pela informação", disse ela.**

 **Draco Malfoy deu-lhe algum tipo de olhar, ela não sabia bem o que significava, e ele não disse nada.**

 **"Bem, de qualquer maneira", disse Tracey, fazendo uma mudança imediata em seus planos anteriores, "eu** ** _não_** **quero nada pela informação, eu estava apenas sendo amigável."**

 **Um breve olhar de surpresa cruzou o rosto de Draco Malfoy por apenas um instante antes de sua expressão se achatar novamente e ele disse "Não é tão fácil se tornar amiga de um Malfoy, Srta. Davis".**

 **Tracey sorriu de verdade. "Bem, eu vou continuar sendo amigável, então", ela disse, e saiu da sala dando um pulo, se sentindo como uma Sonserina de verdade, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, e tendo acabado de decidir que Draco Malfoy seria um dos seus maridos também.** **=============================================~/~===========================================================**

 **Depois que a menina se foi, Gregory entrou, fechou a porta novamente e disse "Você está bem, Sr. Malfoy?"**

 **Draco não disse nada ao seu servo e amigo. Seus olhos olhavam para o nada, como se ele estivesse tentando olhar através da parede de seu quarto, através do lago de Hogwarts que cercava as masmorras da Sonserina, através da crosta e atmosfera da Terra e a poeira interestelar da Via Láctea, para o completamente vazio e sem luz, o vazio entre galáxias que nenhum mago e nenhum cientista jamais viu.**

 **"Sr. Malfoy?" Gregory disse, começando a parecer um pouco preocupado.**

 **"Não acredito que acreditei em tudo o que me foi dito", disse Draco.** **=============================================~/~===========================================================**

 **Daphne terminou seu último centímetro de Transfiguração e olhou para o salão comunal da Sonserina, onde Millicent Bulstrode ainda estava trabalhando em seu próprio dever de casa. Era hora de chegar a uma decisão.**

 **Se a SPIHB andasse por aí tentando atordoar valentões, os valentões não gostariam, isso era certo. E eles tentariam fazer algo desagradável sobre isso, o que também era certo. Por outro lado, se os valentões fossem realmente desagradáveis, Hermione poderia pedir ajuda a Harry Potter, ou eles poderiam reunir seus pontos combinados de Quirrell e pedir um favor ao professor de defesa ... Não, a coisa que Daphne estava** ** _realmente_** **preocupada era se esse negócio as deixassem mal com o professor Snape. Você não queria acabar do lado errado do Professor Snape.**

 **Mas desde o dia em que ela desafiou Neville para um Duelo Mais Antigo, ela notou pessoas olhando para ela de forma diferente. Até mesmo os sonserinos que zombaram dela estavam olhando para ela de forma diferente. Daphne estava percebendo que ser filha da nobre e mais antiga Casa de Greengrass trazia** ** _muito_** **mais respeito se você fosse uma bela** ** _heroína_** **nascida em uma Casa Mais Antiga, e não apenas uma garota muito nobre. Foi a diferença entre ter seu papel interpretado pela atriz principal e ter seu papel interpretado por um extra de dois galeões com uma risada estridente.**

 **Lutar contra os valentões pode não ser a** ** _melhor_** **maneira de se tornar uma heroína. Mas o pai lhe dissera uma vez que o problema de perder oportunidades era o fato de ser um hábito. Se você dissesse a si mesmo que estava esperando por uma oportunidade melhor na próxima vez, da próxima vez provavelmente diria a si mesmo a mesma coisa. Meu pai havia dito que a maioria das pessoas passava a** ** _vida_** **inteira esperando por uma oportunidade que fosse boa o suficiente e depois morriam. Papai dissera que, embora aproveitar oportunidades significasse que todos os tipos de coisas davam errado, não era tão ruim quanto ser um perdido sem esperança. O pai dissera que,** ** _depois de_** **ter adquirido o hábito de aproveitar as oportunidades,** ** _então_** **era hora de começar a ser exigente com elas.**

 **Por outro lado, mamãe havia lhe avisado para não aceitar todos os conselhos do pai, e disse que Daphne não podia perguntar sobre o sexto ano do pai em Hogwarts até que ela tivesse pelo menos trinta anos de idade.**

 **Mas, no final, o pai** ** _fez com que_** **mamãe casasse com ele e conspirou com sucesso sua entrada em uma casa mais antiga, então havia isso.**

 **Millicent Bulstrode terminou seu dever de casa e começou a guardar suas coisas.**

 **Daphne levantou-se da escrivaninha e se aproximou.**

 **Millicent tirou as pernas da mesa e se levantou, jogando a mochila no ombro, depois olhou para onde Daphne estava se aproximando, a expressão da menina intrigada.**

 **"Ei, Millicent," Daphne disse quando se aproximou, fazendo sua voz baixa e excitada, "adivinha o que eu descobri hoje?"**

 **"A coisa sobre o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin ajudando Granger?" disse Millicent. "Eu já ouvi sobre isso -"**

 **"Não", disse Daphne em um sussurro abafado, "isso é ainda** ** _melhor_** **"** ** _._**

 **"Mesmo?" Millicent disse, em voz igualmente baixa e animada. "O que é?"**

 **Daphne olhou em volta conspiratoriamente. "Venha para o meu quarto e eu vou te dizer."**

 **Elas foram em direção às escadas que levavam para o andar de baixo, os quartos privados eram ainda mais baixos no lago do que os dormitórios do sétimo ano ...**

 **Logo Daphne estava sentada em sua confortável poltrona e Millicent saltou para a beira da cama.**

 **"** ** _Quietus_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Daphne, quando ambos estavam sentados; e então, em vez de colocar a varinha dentro de suas vestes, Daphne simplesmente deixou a mão cair naturalmente para o lado, ainda segurando a varinha, só por precaução.**

 **"Tudo bem!", Disse Millicent. "O que** ** _é_** **?"**

 **"Você sabe o que eu descobri?" disse Daphne. "Eu descobri que você começa a fofoca** ** _tão_** **rápido, você sabe sobre as coisas** ** _antes que elas realmente aconteçam_** **."**

 **Daphne quase esperava que Millicent ficasse branca e caísse, e ela não caiu de verdade, mas a garota estremeceu bastante antes de começar a negar a acusação.**

 **"Não se preocupe", disse Daphne com seu sorriso mais doce, "não vou contar a mais ninguém que você é vidente. Quer dizer, somos amigas, certo?"** **=============================================~/~===========================================================**

 **Rianne Felthorne, sétimo ano da Sonserina, estava trabalhando diligentemente em mais uma dissertação de trinta centímetros (ela estava cursando tudo, exceto Adivinhação e Estudos dos Trouxas e seu ano de NEWT parecia consistir** ** _inteiramente_** **de dever de casa) quando seu chefe de casa se dirigiu à mesa onde ela estava trabalhando e latiu "Você virá comigo, senhorita Felthorne!" e foi embora enquanto ela freneticamente começou a guardar o pergaminho, o livro e a pena.**

 **Quando ela alcançou o professor Snape, ele estava esperando do lado de fora do quarto e olhando para ela com os olhos semicerrados que pareciam muito intensos; e antes que ela pudesse perguntar sobre o que era aquilo, ele girou sem dizer uma palavra e saiu pelos corredores, de modo que ela teve que se esforçar para acompanhar.**

 **Sua caminhada os levou por um lance de escadas, e depois outro, abaixo do que ela pensava ser o nível mais baixo das masmorras da Sonserina. E os corredores começaram a parecer mais velhos em sua aparência, a arquitetura revertendo no tempo, por séculos, em pedra áspera unida por argamassa** **de aspecto bruto. Ela começou a se perguntar se o Professor Snape a levaria para as** ** _verdadeiras_** **masmorras que ela ouviu rumores, as verdadeiras masmorras de Hogwarts que haviam sido seladas para todos, menos para o corpo docente; e se talvez o Professor Snape fizesse coisas terríveis lá embaixo para inocentes moças indefesas, mas isso provavelmente era apenas uma desilusão de sua parte.**

 **Desceram outro lance de escadas e saíram para uma sala que não era um cômodo, mas uma caverna de pedra vazia com uma única porta, perfurada por muitas aberturas escuras e iluminada por uma única tocha de estilo antigo que acendeu quando eles entraram.**

 **O professor Snape pegou sua varinha e começou a lançar Encanto após Encanto, ela perdeu a noção de quantos; e quando o Mestre de Poções terminou, voltou-se para ela, focou os olhos intensos nos dela e disse em voz baixa, ao contrário do que costumava dizer, "Você não dirá nada a ninguém sobre isso, senhorita Felthorne, nem agora nem nunca. Se isso for aceitável para você, acene com a cabeça. Se não, nós nos viraremos e iremos embora."**

 **Ela assentiu com a cabeça, assustada e com uma esperança estranha surgindo em seu coração (bem, não exatamente seu coração).**

 **"A tarefa que tenho para você é muito simples, senhorita Felthorne", disse a voz sem tom do professor Snape, "e seu pagamento extremamente generoso de cinquenta galeões é apenas para compensar você por ter sua memória encantada depois".**

 **Ela respirou involuntariamente. Sua família pode ser rica, mas eles tinham outras filhas e a mantiveram em uma coleira curta e a quantia certamente era muito dinheiro para** ** _ela_** **.**

 **Então seus ouvidos alcançaram as palavras** ** _Memória Encantada_** **e por um momento ela se sentiu indignada, não havia sentido se ela não podia manter as memórias, que tipo de garota o Professor Snape achava que ela** ** _era?_**

 **"Você certamente ouviu sobre", disse Severus Snape, "a srta. Hermione Granger, a General da Luz do Sol?"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Rianne Felthorne em repentino horror e desgosto. "Ela está no** ** _primeiro ano!_** ** _Eca!_** **"**


	71. Capítulo 69: Realização Própria, pt 7

**Capítulo 69: Realização Própria, pt 7**

 **"** **Negação Plausível**

 **O sol de inverno já havia se posto quando o jantar terminou, e assim foi em meio à luz pacífica das estrelas cintilando do teto encantado do Grande Salão que Hermione partiu para a Torre da Corvinal ao lado de seu parceiro de estudo Harry Potter, que atualmente parecia tem uma quantidade** ** _ridícula_** **de tempo para estudar. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de quando Harry estava fazendo o dever de casa, exceto que estava sendo feito, talvez por elfos domésticos enquanto ele dormia.**

 **Quase todos os pares de olhos em todo o Salão estavam sobre eles enquanto passavam pelas portas poderosas da sala de jantar, que mais pareciam portões de cerco de um castelo do que qualquer coisa que os estudantes deviam passar no caminho de volta do jantar.**

 **Eles saíram sem falar e caminharam até que o distante balbucio de conversação estudantil se desvanecesse em silêncio; e então os dois foram um pouco mais longe pelos corredores de pedra antes que Hermione finalmente falasse.**

 **"Por que você fez isso, Harry?"**

 **"Fiz o que?" disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em tom abstrato, como se a sua mente estivesse em outro lugar, pensando em coisas muito mais importantes.**

 **"Quero dizer, por que você não disse 'não' para elas?"**

 **"Bem", Harry disse, enquanto seus sapatos tamborilavam nos azulejos, "Eu não posso simplesmente sair por aí dizendo 'não' toda vez que alguém me pergunta sobre algo que eu não fiz. Quero dizer, suponha que alguém me pergunte, 'Harry você puxou a brincadeira com a tinta invisível?' e eu digo 'não' e então eles dizem 'Harry, você sabe quem mexeu com a vassoura do apanhador da Grifinória?' e eu digo 'eu me recuso a responder a essa pergunta'. É meio que se entregar".**

 **"E é por isso," Hermione disse cuidadosamente, "que você disse a todos ..." Ela se concentrou, lembrando as palavras exatas. "Se hipoteticamente houvesse uma conspiração, você não poderia confirmar ou negar que o verdadeiro mestre da conspiração era o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin, e na verdade você nem poderia admitir que existia uma conspiração logo as pessoas deveriam parar de lhe fazer perguntas sobre isso."**

 **"Sim", disse Harry Potter, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Isso vai ensiná-los a levar a sério cenários hipotéticos."**

 **"E você** ** _me_** **disse para não responder nada -"**

 **"Eles podem não** ** _acreditar_** **em você, se você negar", disse Harry. "Então é melhor não dizer nada, a menos que você queira que eles pensem que você é uma mentirosa."**

 **"Mas -" Hermione disse impotente. "Mas - mas agora as pessoas pensam que estou** ** _fazendo_** **coisas para** ** _Salazar Slytherin!_** **" A maneira como os grifinórios a olhavam - como os** ** _sonserinos_** **olhavam para ela -**

 **"Vai junto com ser um herói", disse Harry. "Você viu o que o** ** _Pasquim_** **diz sobre** ** _mim?_** **"**

 **Por um breve segundo Hermione imaginou seus pais lendo um artigo de jornal sobre ela, e em vez da história ser sobre ganhar uma competição nacional de soletrar ou qualquer outra maneira que ela imaginou entrar nos jornais, a manchete dizia: "HERMIONE GRANGER GETS DRACO MALFOY GRÁVIDO".**

 **Foi o suficiente para fazer você pensar duas vezes sobre todo o negócio de heroína.**

 **A voz de Harry ficou um pouco mais formal. "Falando nisso, senhorita Granger, como vai sua última missão?"**

 **"Bem", disse Hermione, "a menos que o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin realmente apareça e nos diga onde encontrar valentões, eu não acho que teremos muita sorte." Não que ela se arrependesse disso.**

 **Ela olhou para Harry e viu o garoto dando-lhe um olhar peculiarmente intenso.**

 **"Você sabe, Hermione", o menino disse baixinho, como se para ter certeza de que ninguém mais no mundo ouviu, "eu acho que você está certa. Acho que algumas pessoas recebem muito mais ajuda do que outras para se tornarem heróis. E** ** _eu_** **também não penso que isso seja justo."**

 **E Harry agarrou as vestes da bruxa onde estavam sobre o braço, e a empurrou para uma passagem lateral do corredor que eles estavam caminhando, a boca aberta de surpresa, mesmo quando a varinha de Harry entrou em sua mão, eles contornaram uma curva de um corredor paralelo e era tão estreito que estava quase empurrando Harry e ela um para o outro, mesmo quando Harry apontou para o caminho de onde eles vieram e disse suavemente "** ** _Quietus_** **", então um momento depois, na outra direção, "** ** _Quietus_** **" novamente.**

 **O garoto olhou atentamente ao redor deles, não apenas para todos os lados, mas mesmo para cima, em direção ao teto e para baixo, em direção ao chão.**

 **E então Harry enfiou a mão na bolsa e disse "Capa de invisibilidade".**

 **"Meep** ** _?_** **", Disse Hermione.**

 **Harry já estava tirando dobras do tecido preto cintilante da bolsa de pele de moca. "Não se preocupe", o menino disse com um pequeno sorriso, "elas são tão raras que ninguém se incomodou em fazer uma regra de escola contra elas ..."**

 **E então Harry estendeu a malha de veludo escuro para ela, e disse, sua voz estranhamente formal "Eu não dou você, mas lhe empresto, meu manto, a Hermione Jean Granger. Proteja-a bem".**

 **Ela olhou para o veludo cintilante do manto, o pano que engolia toda a luz que caía sobre ele, exceto a que brilhava em pequenos reflexos estranhos, o tecido tão perfeitamente preto que deveria ter mostrado poeira ou fiapos ou** ** _algo assim,_** **mas isso não acontecia, quanto mais tempo você olhava mais se sentia como se o que você estava vendo não estivesse realmente lá, mas então você piscava e era apenas um manto negro novamente.**

 **"Tome isso, Hermione."**

 **Quase sem pensar, Hermione estendeu a mão para agarrar o tecido; e então, quando seu cérebro acordou e ela começou a puxar a mão para trás, Harry soltou a capa e ela começou a cair e ela a agarrou sem pensar. E no instante em que os dedos dela tocaram e seguraram o manto, ela sentiu um solavanco intangível percorrê-la como pegar sua varinha pela primeira vez; e era como se ela ouvisse uma canção sendo cantada, de maneira tão fraca, no fundo de sua mente.**

 **"Esse é um dos meus itens de missão, Hermione", Harry disse suavemente. "Pertencia ao meu pai, e não é algo que eu possa substituir, se for perdido. Não o empreste a ninguém, não mostre para ninguém, não diga a ninguém que existe ... mas se você quiser pegar emprestado por um tempo, basta vir até mim e pedir".**

 **Hermione finalmente soltou os olhos das profundas dobras negras e olhou de volta para Harry.**

 **"Eu não posso -"**

 **"Você certamente pode", disse Harry. "Porque não há nada nem um pouco justo sobre eu ter encontrado este presente embrulhado em uma caixa ao lado da minha cama uma manhã, e você ... não". Harry fez uma pausa pensativa. "A menos que você tenha a sua própria capa de invisibilidade, caso em que não importa."**

 **Então as implicações do** ** _manto_** **de** ** _invisibilidade_** **finalmente se abriram nela, e ela apontou um dedo chocado para Harry, embora eles estivessem perto o suficiente para que ela não pudesse endireitar o braço adequadamente, e sua voz subiu com considerável indignação quando disse "** ** _Foi_** **assim que você desapareceu do armário de Poções! E a hora em que -" e então a voz dela sumiu, porque mesmo** ** _com_** **uma capa de invisibilidade ela ainda não conseguia ver como Harry tinha ...**

 **Harry poliu as unhas em suas vestes com indiferença engenhosa, e disse "Bem, você sabia que tinha que haver** ** _algum_** **truque nisso, certo? E agora a heroína vai saber misteriosamente onde e quando encontrar valentões - quase como se ela ouviu os valentões planejando, embora ninguém da idade dela pudesse ter se tornado invisível para espioná-los.**

 **Houve uma pausa e um silêncio.**

 **"Harry -" ela disse. "Eu não tenho mais certeza de que lutar com valentões seja uma boa ideia."**

 **Os olhos de Harry ficaram firmes nos dela. "Porque as outras garotas podem se machucar?"**

 **Ela assentiu, apenas assentiu.**

 **"Essa é** ** _a_** **escolha** ** _delas_** **, Hermione, como foi sua.** ** _Eu_** **decidi não fazer a coisa óbvia estúpida que todo mundo faz em livros, tentar mantê-la segura, protegida e desamparada, induzindo você a ficar com raiva de mim e me afastar enquanto você sai por conta própria e se mete em mais problemas, e depois heroicamente resolve tudo com sucesso, depois eu finalmente tenho minha epifania e percebo que blá, blá, blá, etc. Eu sei como essa parte da minha história de vida vai acontecer, então eu estou apenas pulando ela. Se eu puder prever o que eu vou pensar mais tarde, eu devo ir em frente e pensar nisso agora e de qualquer forma meu ponto é: você não deveria abafar** ** _seus_** **amigos para mantê-los a salvo, basta dizer a eles que, de maneira previsível, tudo vai dar errado, e se eles ainda quiserem ser heroínas depois disso, tudo bem".**

 **Era em momentos assim que Hermione se perguntava se ela iria se acostumar com o jeito que Harry pensava. "Harry, eu realmente", sua voz ficou presa por um segundo, "realmente,** ** _realmente_** **não quero que elas se machuquem! Especialmente por causa de algo que eu comecei!"**

 **"Hermione," Harry disse seriamente, "eu tenho certeza que você fez a coisa certa. Eu não vejo o que poderia realmente acontecer com elas que seria** ** _pior_** **para, a longo prazo, do que** ** _não tentar_** **."**

 **"E se elas ficarem** ** _gravemente_** **feridas?" Hermione disse. Sua voz estava bloqueada em sua garganta; ela se lembrou do capitão Ernie dizendo como Harry tinha acabado de olhar diretamente nos olhos de um valentão quando o valentão inclinou o dedo para trás, antes que a professora Sprout chegasse para salvá-lo; e houve outro pensamento que veio depois disso, sobre Hannah e suas delicadas mãos com as unhas que ela cuidadosamente pintava no tom amarelo da Lufa-Lufa todas as manhãs, mas isso não podia ser imaginado. "E então - eles nunca farão algo corajoso, nunca mais -"**

 **"Eu não acho que funciona assim", Harry disse com firmeza. "Mesmo se tudo der errado, eu não acho que funciona assim dentro de uma mente humana. O importante é acreditar em si mesmo, que você é alguém que pode quebrar seus limites. Tentar e se machucar não pode possivelmente ser pior para você do que estar ...** ** _preso_** **".**

 **"E se você estiver** ** _errado,_** **Harry?"**

 **Harry parou por um momento, depois deu de ombros com tristeza e disse: "E se eu estiver certo?"**

 **Hermione olhou para a malha negra que passava por sua mão. De dentro, o manto parecia estranhamente macio e firme contra a palma da mão, como se estivesse tentando dar um abraço reconfortante na mão dela.**

 **Então ela levantou o braço de volta, segurando o manto de volta para Harry.**

 **Harry não se moveu para pegá-lo.**

 **"Eu -" disse Hermione. "Quero dizer, obrigada, muito obrigada, mas ainda estou pensando nisso, então você pode aceitar isso de volta por agora. E ... Harry, eu não acho certo** ** _espionar as_** **pessoas -"**

 **"Nem mesmo valentões conhecidos, para resgatar suas vítimas?" Harry disse. "** ** _Eu_** **nunca fui intimidado, mas passei por uma simulação realista, e não me senti muito agradável. Você já foi intimidada, Hermione?"**

 **"Não", ela disse em voz baixa, e continuou segurando a capa de invisibilidade de Harry para ele.**

 **Finalmente Harry pegou de volta o manto - ela sentiu um pequeno estremecimento de perda quando a música inaudível desapareceu do fundo de sua mente - e começou a enfiar o material preto de volta em sua bolsa.**

 **Quando a bolsa comeu o último pedaço do tecido e Harry se virou para quebrar a Barreira Silenciosa-**

 **"E, hum", disse Hermione. "Esse não é** ** _o_** **Manto da Invisibilidade, é? Aquele sobre o qual lemos na biblioteca na página dezoito da tradução de Paula Vieira do** ** _Pergaminho Ilustrado de Dispositivos Perdidos_** **de Gottschalk?"**

 **Harry virou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo levemente, e disse exatamente no mesmo tom de voz que usara anteriormente com os outros alunos no jantar "Não posso confirmar ou negar que possuo artefatos mágicos de incrível poder."**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Quando Hermione subiu na cama naquela noite, ela ainda estava tentando decidir. Sua vida tinha sido mais simples na hora do jantar, quando não havia nenhuma maneira prática de encontrar valentões; e agora ela tinha que escolher novamente; não para si mesma, desta vez, mas para suas amigas. Em sua mente ela continuava vendo o rosto enrugado de Dumbledore e a dor que ele não tinha escondido bem, e no fundo de sua mente ela continuava ouvindo a voz de Harry dizendo "Essa é a escolha delas, Hermione, como foi sua."**

 **E sua mão continuava lembrando a sensação do manto contra seus dedos, repetindo-o repetidamente em sua mente. Havia um poder no sentimento que compelia seus pensamentos a retornar a ele, e à música que ela ouvira / não ouvira em uma parte de sua mente e magia que agora ficava em silêncio mais uma vez.**

 **Harry havia falado com o manto como se fosse uma** ** _pessoa_** **, dizendo para cuidar bem dela. Harry disse que o manto pertencia a seu pai, que ele não poderia substituí-lo se fosse perdido ...**

 **Mas ... Harry não faria isso, faria?**

 **Apenas** ** _entregar a_** **ela uma das três Relíquias da Morte criadas séculos antes de Hogwarts?**

 **Ela poderia dizer que se sentiu lisonjeada, mas isso ia** ** _muito_** **além de lisonjeira, fazendo-a pensar o que ela era para Harry, exatamente.**

 **Talvez Harry fosse o tipo de pessoa que andava por aí emprestando antigos artefatos mágicos perdidos para** ** _qualquer um_ que** **ele considerasse um amigo, mas -**

 **Mas quando ela pensou em** ** _que_** **parte de sua vida Harry tinha dito que ele pulou, a parte em que ele tentou mantê-la segura e protegida ...**

 **Hermione olhou para o teto do dormitório da Corvinal. Em algum lugar além de sua cama, Mandy e Su estavam conversando. Ela tinha o seu Charme Silencioso numa força que ela não podia ouvir as palavras exatas, mas ainda podia ouvir seu leve murmúrio; havia algo reconfortante em dormir em um dormitório com as outras meninas. Harry manteve seu próprio Silenciador na força máxima, ela sabia.**

 **Ela estava começando a se perguntar se talvez Harry realmente, bem ...**

 **Você sabe...**

 ** _Gostava_** **dela.**

 **Hermione Granger levou muito tempo para dormir naquela noite.**

 **E quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, havia um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho aparecendo debaixo do travesseiro, que dizia '** ** _Às dez e meia você encontrará um valentão na quarta passagem à esquerda do salão deixando a sala de aula de Poções – S'._** **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Quando Hermione entrou no Salão Principal naquela manhã, seu estômago estava cheio de borboletas do tamanho de hipogrifos voando; mesmo quando se aproximou da mesa de café da manhã da Corvinal, ainda não decidira o que** ** _fazer._**

 **Havia um lugar vazio ao lado de Padma, ela viu. Lá seria onde se sentar, se ela fosse contar a Padma e depois pedir a Padma que contasse a Daphne e a Tracey.**

 **Hermione andou em direção ao lugar vazio ao lado de Padma.**

 **Havia palavras esperando em sua garganta:** ** _Padma, eu recebi uma_** ** _mensagem_** ** _misteriosa_** ** _-_**

 **E ela podia sentir uma enorme parede de tijolos dentro dela, impedindo que as palavras saíssem. Ela estaria colocando Hannah e Susan e Daphne** ** _em perigo_** **. Levando-as pela mão diretamente para o perigo. Isso estava errado.**

 **Ou ela poderia apenas tentar lidar com o valentão, sem contar nada aos amigos, e isso, obviamente, também era Errado.**

 **Hermione sabia que ela estava sendo confrontada com um dilema moral, assim como todos os bruxos e bruxas que ela leu em histórias. Apenas nas histórias as pessoas sempre tiveram uma escolha** ** _certa_** **e uma escolha errada, não duas erradas, o que pareceu um pouco injusto. Mas ela tinha o bom senso, de alguma forma - talvez tenha sido a forma como Harry sempre falava sobre como os livros de história os viam - que ela se deparou com uma Decisão Heroica, e que toda a sua vida poderia acabar de um jeito ou de outro, dependendo sobre o que ela escolhesse agora,** ** _esta manhã_** **.**

 **Hermione sentou-se à mesa sem olhar para os lados, apenas olhando para o prato e talheres como se pudessem ter respostas escondidas por dentro, pensando tão duro quanto ela já teve, e alguns segundos depois ouviu a voz de Padma sussurrando quase em seu ouvido. "Daphne diz que sabe onde um valentão vai estar às dez e meia hoje."**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Condenadas.**

 **Elas estavam todas condenadas, na opinião de Susan Bones.**

 **Às vezes, a tia contava histórias que começavam assim, pessoas fazendo algo que** ** _sabiam_** **ser estúpido, e as histórias geralmente terminavam com alguém sendo** ** _condenado_** **por todo o chão, por todas as paredes e por ficar no caminho de tia.**

 **"Ei, Padma", murmurou Parvati, sua voz quase inaudível sobre os impactos macios de oito garotas andando na ponta dos pés pelo corredor que leva à sala de aula de Poções, "você sabe por que Hermione suspirou a manhã toda?"**

 **"Sem falar!" sussurrou Lavender, o sussurro áspero soando muito mais alto do que o murmúrio de Parvati. "Você nunca sabe quando o mal pode estar ouvindo!"**

 ** _"Shhh!_** **", Disse três outras garotas ainda mais alto.**

 **Totalmente, totalmente, muito extremamente condenadas.**

 **Ao se aproximarem da quarta passagem à esquerda da sala de aula de Poções, onde o misterioso informante de Daphne dissera que o bullying aconteceria, os oito se moveram mais devagar, o som de seus pés ficou mais suave e finalmente a general Granger fez o gesto que significava** ** _Pare, vou olhar em frente_** **.**

 **Lavender levantou a mão, então, e quando Hermione se virou para olhar para ela, Lavender, parecendo confusa, apontou para o corredor, gesticulou para si mesma e então tentou assinar algo que Susan não entendia -**

 **A general Granger sacudiu a cabeça e, mais uma vez, desta vez com movimentos mais lentos e exagerados, fez o sinal para** ** _Pare, eu olharei para a frente_** **.**

 **Lavender, parecendo ainda mais intrigada, apontou de volta o caminho que eles tinham vindo, e fez um gesto saltitante com a outra mão.**

 **Agora todo mundo estava parecendo ainda mais confuso do que Lavender, e Susan pensou com um pouco de amargura que evidentemente uma hora de prática feita dois dias atrás não era suficiente para lembrar de um novo conjunto de sinais.**

 **Hermione apontou para Lavender, depois para o chão sob os pés de Lavender, a expressão em seu rosto deixando muito claro que o significado pretendido era** ** _Você._** ** _Fique._** ** _Aqui._**

 **Lavanda assentiu.**

 ** _Doom doom doom,_** **ecoaram as palavras de marcha da Legião do Caos através da mente de Susan,** ** _doom doom doom doom doom doom_** **...**

 **Hermione enfiou a mão em suas vestes e tirou uma pequena vareta com um espelho na ponta. Com muita suavidade, a garota da Corvinal andou até a parede, bem ao lado de onde a passagem se abria no corredor, e espiou apenas a ponta da vareta na esquina.**

 **Então um pouco mais.**

 **Então um pouco mais.**

 **Então a general Granger cautelosamente enfiou a cabeça pela lateral.**

 **A general Granger voltou-se para eles, assentiu e fez o gesto com a mão para** ** _siga-me_** **.**

 **Susan se sentiu um pouco melhor enquanto se aproximava. A parte do Plano que pedia que chegassem trinta minutos antes do valentão aparentemente tinha funcionado. Talvez elas estivessem apenas** ** _um pouco_** **condenados ...?**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Às dez e vinte e nove, quase no ponto, o valentão apareceu. Se alguém estivesse presente para ouvir - embora o corredor estivesse aparentemente vazio - teriam ouvido seus sapatos estalando solidamente no corredor principal, entrando na passagem, caminhando em direção ao local onde a passagem virava a primeira esquina, virando a esquina e parando em seguida certa surpresa ao ver que a passagem agora terminava em uma parede de tijolos sólidos onde não havia parede antes.**

 **Então o valentão deu de ombros e se virou, enquanto se inclinava para trás para observar a passagem principal da esquina.**

 **Era o castelo de Hogwarts, afinal.**

 **Por trás dos finos painéis transfigurados apressadamente que elas montaram na aparência externa de uma parede de tijolos, as garotas esperavam; Não falando, não se mexendo, mal respirando, mas observando através dos buracos que eles haviam deixado.**

 **Quando o olhar de Susan visualizou o valentão, ela pôde sentir o aperto de seu peito todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés. O garoto parecia estar em seu sétimo ano, se não** ** _mais velho_** **, e suas vestes estavam aparadas em verde, em vez do vermelho que eles esperavam, e ele tinha** ** _músculos_** **, e depois de ficar olhando por um pouco mais, Susan percebeu que sua postura tinha o equilíbrio que significava que ele** ** _duelava_** **.**

 **Então todos ouviram o som de mais pés se aproximando do corredor. Os grifinórios e sonserinos do quarto ano tinham acabado de sair da aula de Poções.**

 **Os passos passavam, diminuíam e desapareciam, e o valentão não fazia nada. Por um momento, Susan sentiu um instante de alívio.**

 **Então outro grupo menor de passos se aproximou.**

 **O valentão ainda não fez nada quando os passos passaram.**

 **Isso aconteceu mais algumas vezes.**

 **E então, quando se aproximou do som ligeiramente audível de um último par de passos, as sete garotas ouviram a voz do valentão dizendo, claro, frio e quieto, "** ** _Protego_** **".**

 **Alguém ofegou então, embora felizmente muito silenciosamente. Se eles não conseguissem entrar nem um único tiro -**

 **Os valentões** ** _já_** **estavam aprendendo, Susan percebeu, ela não esperava que SPIHB fosse capaz de fazer isso muitas vezes antes que os valentões as pegassem - mas - Hermione já havia derrotado três valentões - e a escola estava cheia de especulações sobre o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin, ontem -**

 ** _Ele está nos esperando!_**

 **Susan teria sussurrado para desistir, para abortar o plano, só que não havia como transmitir uma mensagem para ...**

 **"** ** _Silêncio_** **", disse o valentão em voz suave e deliberada, com a varinha apontada para o corredor, a névoa azul de seu Feitiço de Proteção cintilando ao redor dele. "** ** _Accio_** **vítima".**

 **Quando o garoto do quarto ano entrou em seu campo de visão, ele estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo, como se uma mão invisível o estivesse segurando por uma perna, suas vestes vermelhas começaram a deslizar por suas coxas para revelar as calças por baixo. Sua boca estava abrindo e fechando sem ajuda, nenhum som saindo.**

 **"Eu suponho que você esteja se perguntando o que está acontecendo", o Sonserino do sétimo ano disse em uma voz calma e fria. "Não se preocupe. É tão simples que até um grifinório poderia entender."**

 **Com isso, a mão esquerda do sonserino formou um soco e dirigiu com força para a barriga do grifinório. O corpo do garoto do quarto ano se sacudia freneticamente, mas ainda não havia palavras que saíssem de sua boca.**

 **"Você é minha vítima", disse o sonserino mais velho. "Eu sou um valentão. Eu vou bater em você. E vamos ver se alguém me para."**

 **Foi nesse momento que Susan percebeu que era uma armadilha.**

 **E quase no mesmo momento, soou a voz poderosa e estridente de uma jovem garota, gritando "** ** _Pare, malfeitor! Finite Incantatem!_** **"**

 ** _Lavander_** **, pensou Susan, angustiada. A garota da Grifinória se ofereceu para ser uma distração, enquanto o resto delas executava um ataque de flanco de onde o valentão não esperava, esse tinha sido o plano, só que agora -**

 **"Em nome de Hogwarts", gritou a voz de Lavender, embora não pudessem vê-la, "e em nome de heroínas em todo lugar, eu ordeno que você solte o EEK!"**

 **"** ** _Expelliarmus_** **", disse o valentão. "** ** _Estupefaça_** **.** ** _Accio_** **heroína estúpida."**

 **Quando Lavender flutuou em sua visão, pendurada por um pé e inconsciente, Susan piscou; a garota estava vestida com uma saia e blusa de carmesim e ouro brilhantes, em vez de suas vestes habituais de Hogwarts.**

 **O valentão também estava dando ao corpo invertido da garota um olhar estranho, e então apontou a varinha para ela e disse "** ** _Finite Incantatem_** **", mas as roupas continuaram as mesmas.**

 **Então o valentão deu de ombros e, ainda olhando na direção de Lavender, em vez do menino do quarto ano, recuou o punho -**

 **"** ** _Lagann!_** **", Gritaram cinco vozes, e cinco espirais verdes explodiram de cinco varinhas apontadas por cinco buracos na parede falsa, e um instante depois a voz de Hermione gritou "** ** _Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **Cinco espirais verdes quebraram ineficazmente na névoa azul, e o raio vermelho de Hermione ricocheteou na névoa e atingiu o garoto do quarto ano, que se sacudiu e ficou imóvel.**

 **E o valentão do sétimo ano se virou, sorrindo sombriamente, enquanto as garotas do primeiro ano gritavam e atacavam.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Os olhos de Susan se abriram e instantaneamente ela estava rolando para longe de onde ela estava no chão, seus pulmões ainda em chamas e todo o seu corpo ainda doendo de quando ela foi atingida, a batalha só avançou por alguns segundos e ela podia ver o corpo de Hannah caindo com o braço ainda estendido para Susan, "** ** _Glisseo!_** **", gritou Hermione, mas o garoto mais velho apenas cortou com a varinha deixando um rastro de brilho verde para trás e o feitiço de Hermione** ** _desabou_** **visivelmente em uma chuva de branco-azulado fagulhas, então quase no mesmo movimento o valentão disse "** ** _Estupefaça!_** **" e Hermione foi atirada para trás e Susan invocou toda a magia que tinha sobrado e gritou "** ** _Inervate!_** **" no corpo de Hermione mesmo quando o valentão se virou para ela, a varinha do valentão apontou em sua direção novamente e então Padma gritou "** ** _Prismatis!_** **" pouco antes de o valentão gritar "** ** _Impedimenta!_** **", a esfera do arco-íris se formou** ** _ao redor do valentão_** **e o Sonserino do sétimo ano cambaleou quando seu próprio feitiço se refletiu nele, mas um instante depois, a varinha do valentão balançou e, em seguida, a Esfera Prismática de Padma quebrou como uma bolha de sabão quando a varinha do valentão a cortou e "** ** _Innervate!_** **" gritou Parvati no corpo de Hannah e Tracey e Lavender gritaram ao mesmo tempo,"** ** _Wingardium Leviosa!_** **"-** **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Hannah Abbott estendeu a varinha com a mão que tremia de exaustão, ela não tinha magia suficiente para um** ** _Innervate_** **agora.**

 **O resto da passagem estava silenciosa, corpos espalhados pelo chão, Padma e Tracey e Lavander, Hermione e Parvati em uma pilha contra uma parede, Susan permanecendo em rigor petrificado enquanto seus olhos seguiam tudo impotente, até mesmo o garoto grifinório deitado esparramado e imóvel (Hermione o acordou e ele lutou, mas não foi o suficiente).**

 **Foi uma batalha muito curta.**

 **O valentão continuava sorrindo, os únicos sinais de seu esforço eram ondulações no brilho azul que o rodeava e algumas gotas de suor na testa.**

 **O valentão ergueu o braço, enxugou o suor da testa e andou em sua direção como um Lethifold vivo em forma de homem.**

 **Hannah virou-se e fugiu, girou e correu com os gritos presos na garganta sufocada, correu pelo painel caído da parede de tijolos falsos, percorreu a passagem com toda a velocidade que conseguiu reunir, tecendo o máximo que podia.**

 **Pouco antes de Hannah chegar na curva da passagem, a voz do valentão por trás dela disse "** ** _Cluthe!_** **" E ela teve cãibras terríveis em suas pernas, ela caiu e deslizou até bater a cabeça contra a parede, só que ela não notou a dor da batida quando ela começou a gritar com os músculos tortuosos -**

 **O valentão ainda estava se aproximando dela, Hannah viu quando ela virou a cabeça; aproximando-se dela lentamente, ainda usando aquele sorriso terrível.**

 **E ela rolou, apesar da dor quando os músculos das pernas se enroscaram em torno de si, ela rolou no canto da passagem e gritou "Vá** ** _embora!_** **"**

 **"Eu acho que não", disse o valentão, sua voz profunda e assustadora como a de um homem adulto, parecendo muito proximo agora.**

 **O valentão contornou a esquina e Daphne Greengrass apunhalou a Lâmina Mais Antiga diretamente em sua virilha.**

 **Houve um flash que iluminou todo o corredor-**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Foi com um ar discreto que sete garotas deixaram o escritório de Madame Pomfrey, deixando uma delas para trás em uma cama de hospital.**

 **Hannah estaria bem em cerca de trinta e cinco minutos, a curandeira dissera; músculos rasgados eram fáceis de consertar.**

 **Daphne fizera toda a conversa e, de acordo com ela, Hannah sofrera um infortúnio com um Charme de Corrida na Estrada que causara as cãibras nas pernas. Madame Pomfrey lhes dera um olhar penetrante, mas não havia discutido, embora esse Feitiço estivesse por volta de seis anos acima do nível deles.**

 **Madame Pomfrey também deu a Daphne uma poção para ajudar com seu estado de total exaustão mágica, e advertiu-a para não lançar nenhum feitiço nas próximas três horas. Isso, supostamente, era de Daphne usado muita magia tentando** ** _Finite_** **Hannah, ao invés da Lâmina Mais Antiga, extraindo todo o seu poder para quebrar o** ** _Protego_** **.**

 **O resto delas decidiram não dizer nada sobre as contusões sob suas vestes até que pudessem pegar algumas garotas mais velhas para conjurar** ** _Episkey_** **. Havia limites para o que Daphne poderia falar.**

 **A coisa toda, Susan pensou, foi muito perto, perto demais. Se o valentão tivesse olhado ao virar da esquina - se ele tivesse tomado um momento para reformular seu Feitiço de Proteção -**

 **"Devemos parar", disse Susan, assim que as sete saíram do alcance da audição do consultório da curandeira. "Devemos parar de fazer isso."**

 **Por alguma razão, então, embora devessem votar nesse tipo de coisa, todos se viraram para a general Granger.**

 **A General da Luz do Sol não pareceu vê-las olhando para ela, ela apenas continuou, olhando para frente.**

 **Depois de um tempo, Hermione Granger disse, em uma voz que parecia pensativa e um pouco triste, "Hannah disse que** ** _não_** **queria que parássemos. Eu não tenho certeza se é certo para nós ... sermos menos corajosas** ** _por_** **ela do que ela é."**

 **Todas as outras garotas, exceto Susan, concordaram com isso.**

 **"Eu acho que isso tem que ser o pior que pode acontecer", disse Parvati. "E nós podemos lidar com isso. Provamos isso agora."**

 **Susan não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer isso. Ela não achava que gritar a plenos pulmões sobre estupidez e CATÁSTROFE seria persuasivo. E ela não podia simplesmente** ** _deixar_** **as outras garotas também. Não era o suficiente ser amaldiçoada com trabalho duro, por que a Lufa-Lufa tinha que ser** ** _leal_** **em cima de todo o resto?**

 **"A propósito, Lavander", disse Padma. "O que em nome da calçola de Merlin você estava** ** _vestindo_** **lá atrás?"**

 **"Minha roupa de herói", disse a garota da Grifinória.**

 **Daphne parecia cansada, enquanto falava sem virar a cabeça de onde andava pelo corredor. "É a fantasia do Soldado de Griffyndor da peça** ** _Crônicas dos Soldados Lunarianos_** **."**

 **"Você transfigurou ela?" disse Parvati, parecendo confuso. "Mas o valentão lançou** ** _Finite_** **em você-"**

 **"Não!" Lavanda disse. "É** ** _real!_** **Veja, eu apenas Transformei minha roupa de herói em uma camisa e saia normal de** ** _antemão_** **, então tudo que eu tinha a fazer era usar** ** _Finite_** **em mim mesma depois que eu visse o valentão. Você quer uma pra você, Parvati? Eu tive a minha feito ontem por Katarina e Joshua no sexto ano, por doze Sickles -"**

 **"Eu acho", disse a general Granger em uma voz cuidadosa, "que faria todas nós parecermos um pouco bobas".**

 **"Bem", disse Lavender, "devemos votar se ..."**

 **"Eu acho", disse a general Granger, "que não importa o que** ** _alguém_** **vote, eu não vou ser pega** ** _morta_** **usando um desses trajes -"**

 **Susan ignorou o argumento. Ela estava tentando pensar em algum tipo de estratégia inteligente para ficarem menos condenadas.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Todo o Grande Salão ficou em silêncio, mesmo que apenas por um momento, enquanto as sete caminhavam para o almoço.**

 **Então o aplauso começou.**

 **Estava espalhado, não o aplauso maciço de todos aplaudindo ao mesmo tempo. Muito dele veio da mesa da Grifinória, menos da Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, e nenhum da Sonserina.**

 **Daphne sentiu o rosto se apertar. Ela** ** _esperava_** **\- bem, talvez depois que eles encontrassem um valentão da Grifinória para parar e um sonserino para resgatar, seus companheiros Sonserinos percebessem -**

 **Ela olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.**

 **Neville Longbottom estava aplaudindo com as mãos erguidas acima de sua cabeça, embora ele não estivesse sorrindo. Talvez ele tivesse ouvido falar de Hannah, ou talvez ele estivesse se perguntando por que Hannah não estava lá.**

 **Então, incapaz de se controlar, olhou para a mesa principal.**

 **O rosto da professora Sprout estava cheio de preocupação. Ela e a Professora McGonagall estavam inclinando a cabeça para o Diretor Dumbledore, que tinha um olhar solene, e todos os lábios se moviam rapidamente. O professor Flitwick parecia mais resignado do que qualquer outra coisa, e Quirrell, com o rosto frouxo, estava tomando goles trêmulos de sua sopa com uma colher apertada em um punho.**

 **Professor Snape estava olhando diretamente para -**

 ** _Ela?_**

 **Ou - para Hermione Granger, ao lado dela?**

 **Um pequeno e fino sorriso atravessou o rosto do Mestre de Poções, e ele ergueu as mãos, juntando-as uma vez em um movimento lento demais para ser um verdadeiro aplauso; e então o Mestre de Poções voltou para seu prato, ignorando as conversas ao seu redor.**

 **Daphne sentiu um arrepio na espinha e se apressou a caminhar na direção da mesa da Sonserina. Susan, Lavender e Parvati desceram do grupo, indo em direção às mesas da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinória, do outro lado do Grande Salão.**

 **Aconteceu quando elas estavam passando a parte da mesa da Sonserina onde o time de quadribol da Sonserina estava sentado.**

 **Foi quando Hermione tropeçou de repente, tropeçou** ** _forte_** **como se estivesse sendo arrancada, e se esparramou na fenda entre o lugar onde Marcus Flint e Lucian Bole estavam sentados, e houve um som triste e estridente quando o rosto de Hermione acabou no prato de bife e purê de batatas de Flint.**

 **Tudo pareceu acontecer muito rápido então, ou talvez fosse apenas a própria Daphne que estava pensando muito devagar, quando Flint soltou um berro de indignação e sua mão puxou Hermione de volta e a jogou na mesa da Corvinal, e ela bateu nas costas de um aluno e desmoronou no chão -**

 **O silêncio se espalhou em ondas.**

 **Hermione ergueu-se em suas mãos, embora não conseguisse se levantar, Daphne podia ver que todo o seu corpo tremia e que seu rosto ainda estava coberto de purê de batatas com pedaços espalhados de carne.**

 **Por um longo momento, ninguém falou, ninguém se mexeu. Como ninguém em todo o Grande Salão podia imaginar, mais do que Daphne poderia, o que aconteceria a seguir.**

 **Então a voz poderosa de Flint, a voz do Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Sonserino que berrava comandos no campo de Quadribol, disse em um estrondo perigoso "Você estragou minha comida, menina".**

 **Outro momento de silêncio congelado. A cabeça de Hermione - Daphne podia ver tremendo - virou-se para olhar para o capitão de quadribol da Sonserina.**

 **"Me peça desculpas", disse Flint.**

 **Harry Potter começou a se levantar da mesa de Corvinal, e então parou abruptamente, a meio caminho de estar completamente de pé, como se tivesse acabado de pensar em algo -**

 **Então outras cinco pessoas se levantaram da mesa da Corvinal.**

 **Todo o time de Quadribol da Sonserina se levantou, com as varinhas em mãos, e então os alunos se levantaram na mesa da Grifinória e na mesa da Lufa-lufa e sem pensar Daphne se virou para olhar a Mesa Principal e viu que o Diretor ainda estava sentado. Dumbledore estava** ** _apenas observando_** **e ele estendeu a mão como se para conter a Professora McGonagall - em apenas um segundo alguém iria gritar um feitiço e então seria tarde demais,** ** _por que o Diretor não estava fazendo nada_** **?**

 **E uma voz disse "Minhas desculpas".**

 **Daphne se virou para olhar, a boca aberta em choque absoluto.**

 **"** ** _Scourgify_** **", disse aquela voz suave, e o purê de batata desapareceu do rosto de Hermione, revelando a expressão surpresa da garota da Corvinal quando Draco Malfoy se aproximou dela, embainhou sua varinha de novo, depois se ajoelhou ao lado dela e ofereceu uma mão a ela.**

 **"Desculpe por isso, senhorita Granger", disse a voz educada de Draco Malfoy. "Eu acho que alguém pensou que eles estavam sendo engraçados."**

 **Hermione pegou a mão de Draco e Daphne de repente percebeu o que estava para acontecer -**

 **Mas Draco Malfoy** ** _não_** **levantou Hermione até a metade e depois a soltou.**

 **Ele apenas a puxou de pé.**

 **"Obrigada", disse Hermione.**

 **"De nada", Draco Malfoy disse em voz alta, sem olhar para os dois lados para ver que as quatro Casas de Hogwarts estavam olhando para ele em total choque. "Basta lembrar, ser esperto e ambicioso não significa que você tem que ser assim."**

 **E então Draco Malfoy voltou ao seu lugar na mesa da Sonserina e sentou-se como se ele não tivesse - ele não tinha apenas -** ** _ele apenas_** **-**

 **Hermione foi até o lugar vazio mais próximo no banco da Corvinal e sentou-se.**

 **Várias outras pessoas, bem devagar, sentaram-se.**

 **"Daphne?" disse Tracey. "Você está bem?"**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **O coração de Draco estava martelando em seu peito com tanta força que ele se preocupou que fosse explodir em seu peito em uma chuva de sangue, como aquela maldição que Amycus Carrow usara uma vez em um filhote de cachorro.**

 **O rosto de Draco permaneceu completamente controlado, porque ele sabia (tinha sido perfurado nele sempre e outra vez) que se ele mostrasse o menor sinal do medo que ele estava sentindo, seus colegas de casa o rasgariam como um enxame de Acromantulas.**

 **Não havia tempo para verificar com Harry Potter, não havia tempo para conspirar, não havia tempo para pensar, apenas o instante em que percebeu que a hora de começar a resgatar a reputação da Sonserina era agora.**

 **De todos os lados da longa mesa da Sonserina, caras zangadas olhavam para Draco.**

 **Mas eles foram superados em número pelos rostos que apenas pareciam confusos.**

 **"Tudo bem, eu desisto", disse um garoto do sexto ano que Draco não reconheceu, sentado à sua frente e dois lugares à sua direita. "Por que você fez isso, Malfoy?"**

 **Embora sua boca estivesse muito seca, Draco não engoliu. Isso teria sido um sinal de medo. Em vez disso, deu uma dentada de cenoura, o alimento que tinha mais umidade em seu prato, mastigou e engoliu, pensando o mais rápido que pôde.**

 **"Você sabe", Draco disse, fazendo sua voz tão cortante quanto podia - enquanto seu coração batia ainda mais forte em seu peito, quando todos ao seu redor pararam de falar para ouvir "** ** _provavelmente_** **há uma maneira de fazer a Sonserina parecer** ** _pior_** **do que atacar oito meninas do primeiro ano de todas as quatro Casas que estão trabalhando juntas para impedir os valentões, mas não consigo pensar em** ** _como_** **. Dessa forma, colhemos o benefício do que Greengrass está fazendo."**

 **Os rostos confusos ficaram intrigados.**

 **"O que?" disse o menino do sexto ano, e "Espera,** ** _que_** **benefício?" disse uma menina do quinto ano sentada à sua direita.**

 **"Isso faz a Casa da Sonserina parecer melhor", disse Draco.**

 **Os sonserinos ao redor dele estavam dando-lhe olhares intrigados como se ele tivesse tentado explicar a álgebra.**

 **"Pareça melhor para** ** _quem?_** **", Disse o garoto do sexto ano.**

 **"Mas você acabou de ajudar uma** ** _sangue_** **-** ** _ruim_** **", disse a menina do quinto ano. "Como é que** ** _isso_** **poderia nos fazer parecer** ** _melhor_** **?"**

 **A garganta de Draco se fechou. Seu cérebro estava experimentando um mau funcionamento horrível durante o qual não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, exceto a verdade -**

 **Então, "É provavelmente algum tipo de esquema tremendamente inteligente que o Malfoy está seguindo", disse um garoto do quinto ano. "Você sabe, como em** ** _A Tragédia da Luz_** **, onde tudo que parece um revés é parte do enredo. E termina com a cabeça de Granger em uma vara e ninguém suspeitando que foi ele."**

 **"** ** _Isso_** **faz sentido", alguém disse de mais longe na mesa, e houve muita concordância.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **"Você sabe o que o chefe está fazendo?" Vincent murmurou em voz baixa.**

 **Gregory Goyle não respondeu. Em sua mente ele podia ouvir claramente a voz de seu mestre, dizendo:** ** _Eu não posso acreditar que acreditei em cada palavra que me foi dita_** **, no dia em que o rumor começou sobre Salazar Slytherin mostrando Potter e Granger onde encontrar valentões.**

 **"Sr. Goyle?" sussurrou Vincent.**

 **Os lábios de Gregory Goyle moldaram as palavras,** ** _Oh não,_** **mas nenhum som saiu.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Hermione deixou o almoço mais cedo naquele dia, por algum motivo ela não sentiu fome. Aqueles poucos segundos de horrível humilhação tinham continuado a queimar em sua mente, a sensação de seu rosto esmagando o purê de batatas e depois sendo jogado pelo ar e então a voz do garoto da Sonserina dizendo 'Me peça desculpas' ... pode ter sido a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que ela sentiu vontade de** ** _odiar_** **alguém. O garoto que tinha jogado ela (Marcus Flint, eles disseram que o nome dele era) e quem quer que tenha lançado o Feitiço de tropeço nela ... em primeiro lugar ... ela sentiu, por um instante horrível que ela queria dizer a Harry que se ele começasse a ser** ** _criativo_** **em seu nome, ela não se oporia.**

 **Ela não tinha saído nem um minuto do Grande Salão antes de ouvir o som de pés correndo atrás dela, e se virou para ver Daphne correndo em sua direção.**

 **E escutou o que seu soldado do sol tinha a dizer ...**

 **"** **Você não** ** _entende?_** **" A voz de Daphne estava um pouco abaixo de um grito. "Só porque alguém é legal com você não significa que ele é seu amigo! Ele é** ** _Draco Malfoy!_** **Seu pai é um Comensal da Morte, todos os pais de todos os amigos dele são Comensais da Morte - Nott, Goyle, Crabbe,** ** _todos ao redor dele_** **, todos** ** _eles_** **desprezam os nascidos trouxas, eles querem que todos como você** ** _morram_** **, eles acham que você é bom para nada além de ser um** ** _sacrifício_** **em horríveis rituais escuros, Draco é** ** _o próximo Lorde Malfoy_** **, ele foi criado desde o nascimento para odiar você e ele foi ensinado desde o nascimento para** ** _mentir!_** **" Os olhos verde-acinzentados de Daphne a encaravam ferozmente, exigindo assentimento e compreensão.**

 **"Ele -" Hermione disse hesitante. Ela se lembrou do telhado, o choque terrível quando ela começou a cair, a mão de Draco Malfoy agarrando a dela e segurando-a com tanta força que ela teve hematomas depois. Ela teve que dizer a ele duas vezes antes que ele finalmente a deixasse cair. "Talvez Draco Malfoy não seja como eles -"**

 **O sussurro de Daphne foi quase um grito. "Se ele** ** _não_** **acabar fazendo você dez vezes pior do que seria se ele não ajudasse você, a** ** _vida_** **dele** ** _acabou_** **, entendeu? Quero dizer, Lucius Malfoy iria** ** _literalmente_** **deserdá-lo! Você sabe qual é a chance de ele** ** _não_** **fazer algo?"**

 **"Minúscula?" disse Hermione em voz baixa.**

 **"** ** _Zero!_** **", Sussurrou Daphne. "Quero dizer** ** _nenhuma!_** **Eu quero dizer** ** _menos_** **que zero! Quero dizer, a chance é tão pequena que você não poderia encontrá-lo com três encantos de ampliação e um feitiço Encontre-me e - e - e um antigo mapa e um profeta centauro! Todos na Sonserina sabem que ele está planejando fazer algo com você e não quer ser suspeito, ouvi alguém dizer que ele foi visto apontando sua varinha para você pouco antes de você tropeçar - você não** ** _vê?_** ** _Isso tudo faz parte do plano de Malfoy!_** **"**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Draco sentou-se comendo seu bife com couve-flor assada e molho Ashwinder (não era feito de ovos de Ashwinder de verdade, só tinha gosto de fogo), tentando não rir e tentando não chorar.**

 **Ele tinha** ** _ouvido_** **falar de negação plausível, mas não tinha percebido o quanto isso importava até descobrir que os Malfoy não tinham nenhuma.**

 **"Você quer conhecer o meu enredo?" disse Draco. "Aqui está o meu** ** _enredo_** **. Eu não vou fazer** ** _nada_** **e, da** ** _próxima_** **vez que as pessoas pensarem que estou tramando algo, elas não terão certeza."**

 **"Huh ..." disse o garoto do quinto ano. "Eu não acho que eu acredito em você, isso não parece esperto o suficiente para ser realmente algo -"**

 **"É isso que ele** ** _quer_** **que você pense", disse a menina do quinto ano.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **"Alvo", Minerva disse perigosamente, "você** ** _planejou_** **tudo isso?"**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **"Bem, se eu estalasse meus dedos embaixo da mesa, eu não te** ** _diria_** **que fiz -"**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **A mão trêmula do professor de defesa deixou cair a colher na sopa novamente.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **"O que você quer dizer com '** ** _sacanear com_** ** _você'?_** **", Disse Millicent. As duas estavam sentadas de pernas cruzadas na cama de Daphne, depois de terem voltado direto do Grande Salão depois do almoço. "Com os meus olhos de vidente que olham através do próprio tempo, eu vi você** ** _ganhando_** **."**

 **Daphne olhou para Millicent, seus próprios olhos meramente mortais, um pouco estreitos no momento. "Aquele garoto estava nos** ** _esperando_** **."**

 **"Bem, sim!" disse Millicent. "Todo mundo sabe que você está caçando valentões!"**

 **"Hannah foi atingida por um feitiço realmente doloroso", disse Daphne. "Ela teve que visitar um curandeiro, Millicent! Se somos amigas, você deveria ter me** ** _avisado_** **!"**

 **"Olha, Daphne, eu te** ** _disse_** **-" A garota Sonserina fez uma pausa, como se tentasse lembrar de algo, e então disse, "Quero dizer, eu te disse, o que eu vejo** ** _tem_** **que acontecer. Se eu tentar mudar isso, se** ** _alguém_** **tentar mudar isso, algo realmente terrível, horrível, nada de bom, coisas extremamente ruins acontecerão e então o que eu vi acontecerá de** ** _qualquer maneira._** **Se eu te ver sendo espancada, eu** ** _não posso te_** **dizer isso, porque então você tentaria** ** _não ir_** **, e** ** _então_** **-" Millicent parou.**

 **"E depois?" Daphne disse com ceticismo. "Quero dizer, o que acontece se simplesmente não formos?"**

 **"Eu não** ** _sei!_** **", Disse Millicent. "Mas provavelmente faz com que ser comido por Lethifolds pareça um chá!"**

 **"Olha, até eu sei que não é assim que as profecias funcionam", disse Daphne, depois parou. "Pelo menos as profecias não funcionam assim em peças de teatro ..." É verdade que houve todo tipo de tragédias em que tentar evitar uma profecia a** ** _fez_** **acontecer, ou onde, por outro lado, tentar** ** _concordar_** **com uma profecia era a única razão pela qual ela acontecia. Mas você** ** _poderia_** **fazer as profecias acontecerem do seu jeito se você fosse inteligente o bastante; ou alguém que te amou o suficiente pode tomar o seu lugar; ou com esforço suficiente, era possível quebrar uma profecia imediatamente ... Então, novamente, em peças, os videntes nunca se lembravam do que viram, também ...**

 **Millicent deve ter visto a hesitação de Daphne, porque a outra garota começou a parecer um pouco mais confiante. "Bem", disse Millicent bruscamente, "isso não é uma brincadeira! Olha, eu vou te dizer se eu vejo o ocorrido sendo uma batalha difícil ou fácil. Mas isso é** ** _tudo que_** **eu posso fazer, você entende? E se eu disser "difícil" você** ** _não pode não_** **aparecer! Ou - ou - "Os olhos de Millicent rolaram para trás em sua cabeça, e ela entoou vazio,"** ** _Aqueles que tentam enganar seus destinos chegarão a fins tristes e sombrios -"_**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **A professora Sprout balançou a cabeça, o rosto parecendo apertado.**

 **"Mas -" disse Susan. "Mas você ajudou** ** _Harry Potter_** **naquela vez -"**

 **"E ficou** ** _bem claro_** **para mim", disse a professora Sprout em uma voz que soava como se alguém estivesse usando um Feitiço Encolhedor para apertar sua garganta, "que era o trabalho do Professor Snape, e não meu, manter a ordem na Casa da Sonserina - Senhorita Bones,** ** _por favor_** **, você não precisa** ** _fazer_** **isso se -"**

 **"Sim, eu** ** _tenho_** **que** ** _fazer_** **", disse Susan infeliz. "Eu sou uma Lufa-Lufa, nós temos que ser leais."**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **"Um pergaminho misterioso debaixo do travesseiro?" disse Harry Potter, olhando para cima de onde ele estava sentado, no canto silencioso onde eles estavam estudando. Então os olhos verdes do menino se estreitaram. "Não foi do Papai Noel, foi?"**

 **Pausa.**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Hermione. "Eu** ** _não_** **vou perguntar, e você** ** _não_** **vai me dizer, e nós** ** _dois_** **vamos fingir que você nunca disse isso e eu não sei nada sobre isso -"**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Susan se aproximou da mesa assim que a menina mais velha ficou sozinha, olhando ao redor da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa para se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando (do jeito que a tia lhe ensinara a fazer, para que não fosse óbvio que ela estivesse olhando).**

 **"Ei, Susie", disse a lufa-lufa do sétimo ano. "Você já precisa de mais -"**

 **"Por favor, posso falar com você em particular por um tempo?" Susan disse.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Jaime Astorga, do sétimo ano da Sonserina, e até recentemente considerado um novato promissor no circuito de duelos da juventude, estava empertigado no escritório do Professor Snape, com os dentes cerrados e o suor escorrendo pela espinha.**

 **"Lembro-me nitidamente", disse o chefe de sua casa em um sarcástico sotaque, "que eu avisei a você e a alguns outros nesta mesma manhã, que havia certas garotas do primeiro ano que poderiam ser irritantes, se um lutador fosse** ** _incauto_** **e permitir-se ser** ** _pego de surpresa_** **".**

 **O professor Snape seguiu em um círculo lento em torno dele.**

 **"Eu -" disse Jaime, enquanto mais suor escorria em sua testa. Ele sabia o quão ridículo soava, o quanto era uma desculpa patética. "Senhor, elas não deveriam ser capazes de ..." Uma garota do primeiro ano não deveria ter sido capaz de quebrar seu** ** _Protego_** **, não importa que tipo de charme antigo ela usasse - Greengrass deve ter tido** ** _ajuda_** **-**

 **Mas ficou muito claro que o seu chefe de casa não acreditaria nisso.**

 **"Oh, eu concordo," murmurou Snape em um tom baixo, instinto com ameaça. "Elas não deveriam. Começo a me perguntar se o Sr. Malfoy, qualquer que seja sua conspiração, tem razão, Astorga. Não pode ser bom para a reputação da Casa da Sonserina se nossos lutadores, ao invés de demonstrar sua força, perderem para garotinhas" a voz de Snape havia aumentado. "É bom que você tenha o bom gosto de ser derrotado por uma garotinha que é uma Sonserina de uma Casa Nobre, Astorga, ou eu mesmo deduziria pontos de você!"**

 **Os punhos de Jaime Astorga cerraram ao seu lado, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.**

 **Demorou algum tempo até que Jaime Astorga fosse autorizado a deixar a presença de seu chefe de casa.**

 **E depois, apenas as paredes, o chão e o teto viram o sorriso de Severus Snape.**

 **===============================~\~======================================**

 **Naquela noite, Draco foi visitado pela coruja de seu pai, Tanaxu, que não era verde, mas apenas porque não existiam coisas como corujas verdes. O melhor que o pai conseguira encontrar era uma coruja das mais puras plumas de prata, com grandes olhos verdes luminosos e um bico tão afiado e cruel quanto as presas de qualquer cobra. O pergaminho enrolado na perna de Tanaxu era curto e direto ao ponto:**

 ** _O que você está fazendo, meu filho?_**

 **O pergaminho que Draco mandou de volta era igualmente curto, e dizia:**

 ** _Eu estou tentando impedir o mal causado à reputação de Slytherin, pai._**

 **No tempo que demorou para uma coruja voar de Hogwarts para a Mansão Malfoy e vice-versa, a coruja da família deu outra mensagem a Draco, e esta dizia apenas:**

 ** _O que você está realmente fazendo?_**

 **Draco olhou para o pergaminho que ele havia desembrulhado da perna da coruja. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto ele segurava o pergaminho para a luz de sua lareira. Cinco palavras, esculpidas em tinta preta, não deveriam ter sido mais assustadoras do que a morte.**

 **Não havia muito tempo para pensar. Papai sabia exatamente quanto tempo demorava para uma mensagem ir da Mansão Malfoy para Hogwarts e voltar; ele saberia se Draco demorasse a compor uma mentira cuidadosa.**

 **Mas Draco ainda esperou até que sua mão parasse de tremer, antes que ele escrevesse sua resposta, a única resposta que ele pensava que o pai poderia aceitar.**

 ** _Estou me preparando para a próxima guerra._**

 **Draco envolveu o pergaminho ao redor da perna da coruja e amarrou-o, e então enviou Tanaxu para fora do seu quarto, pelos corredores de Hogwarts, para a noite.**

 **Ele esperou, mas nenhuma resposta veio.**


	72. Capítulo 71: Realização Própria, pt 8

**Capítulo 71: Realização Própria, pt 8**

 **"** **O Sagrado e o Mundano"**

 ** _O jato vermelho de fogo acertou Hannah no rosto, jogando-a no ar e batendo a cabeça diretamente na parede de pedra, onde seu rosto pálido pareceu demorar por um instante, emoldurado por fios de cabelos castanho-dourados, antes que ela caísse no chão em um monte de vestes, quando a terceira e última salva de espirais verdes flamejantes derrubou o Feitiço de Escudo de seu inimigo._**

 **Os dias de março marcharam, cheios de palestras e estudo e lição de casa, café da manhã, almoço e jantar.**

 ** _O menino grifinório olhou para as oito, a tensão em cada linha do corpo, o rosto trabalhando sem som;_** ** _e então suas mãos soltaram o aperto cerrado das lapelas do garoto da Sonserina, e ele se afastou sem que ninguém dissesse uma palavra._** ** _(Bem, Lavender quase disse uma palavra - sua boca estava apenas começando a se indignar, talvez porque ela não tivesse tido a chance de declamar seu discurso - mas, felizmente, Hermione a viu e fez o gesto que significava CALE-SE.)_**

 **Então ela estava dormindo, claro. Você não gostaria de esquecer de dormir só porque parecia tão normal.**

 ** _"Innervate!"_** ** _disse a jovem voz de Susan Bones, e os olhos de Hermione se abriram e seus lábios se abriram com um suspiro, seus pulmões se sentindo pesados como se houvesse um peso enorme sobre o peito._** ** _Ao lado dela, Hannah já estava sentada, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e fazendo careta._** ** _Daphne avisara-os de que essa seria uma luta "dura", criando uma certa apreensão em Hermione e, de fato, em todas elas._** ** _Exceto talvez Susan, que acabara de aparecer na hora marcada da reunião, e andou ao lado delas sem falar, e lutou com o valentão do sétimo ano até que ela fosse a última garota em pé._** ** _Talvez o Grifinório estivesse relutante em lutar contra a última filha de Bones, ou talvez Susan tivesse tido muita sorte;_** ** _De qualquer forma, quando Hermione tentou se sentar de novo, percebeu que seu peito estava pesado porque havia, de fato, um corpo bastante grande estendido em cima dela._**

 **E você também não gostaria de esquecer a magia, mesmo que o momento real de conjurar um feitiço fosse apenas uma pequena parte do seu dia. Era todo o objetivo de Hogwarts, afinal de contas.**

 ** _"Ok, que tal se todos nós andarmos de skate?"_** ** _disse Lavender._** ** _"Nós poderíamos chegar aos lugares mais rápido do que andando. E nós ficaríamos muito impressionantes em skates, artefatos trouxas podem não ser tão rápidos quanto vassouras, mas eles parecem mais legais - nós deveríamos votar nisso -"_**

 **Quanto às frações remanescentes de tempo, você preencheria isso de acordo com sua natureza: fofocas sobre romances no último ano, ou livros e sessões de estudo.**

 ** _Hermione estendeu a mão trêmula para pegar sua cópia de_** **Hogwarts: Uma História** ** _de onde havia caído, o livro sempre reconfortante, apenas a um passo distante de onde ela mesma acabara no chão, depois da garota mais velha vestida de vermelho tinha "esbarrado" ela em uma parede._** ** _E então a bruxa da Grifinória se afastou sem olhar para trás, apenas um sussurrado "... do Salazar" e uma palavra que a magoou mais do que qualquer coisa que os Sonserinos disseram sobre sangue-ruim, "sangue-ruim" era apenas uma palavra bruxa estranha, mas Hermione conhecia a palavra que a grifinória tinha dito._** ** _Ela não conseguia se acostumar com isso, ela simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar a ser odiada._** ** _Ainda doía tanto quando acontecia, e de alguma forma doía ainda mais vindo dos Grifinórios que_** **deveriam** ** _ser os bons._**

 **Harry havia dividido oito de seus soldados entre os outros exércitos, como ordenado; ele voluntariamente desistiu de** ** _dois_** **Tenentes Caóticos, enviando Dean Thomas para Exército do Dragão e então trocando Seamus Finnigan por Blaise Zabini, que Harry havia dito estar sendo "subutilizado" no Raio de Luz. Lavender tinha escolhido se juntar à maioria do SPIHB no Regimento; Tracey decidiu ficar com o Caos.**

 ** _"Então você pode trabalhar seus encantos no General Potter?"_** ** _disse Lavender, enquanto Hermione ignorava as duas o máximo que conseguia._** ** _"Eu tenho que dizer, Traces, acho que a nossa General do Raio de Sol o tem bastante bem costurado agora - você teria mais sorte convencendo Hermione que os três deveriam ter um desses, você sabe, arranjos -"_**

 **Ninguém havia descoberto ainda o que Draco Malfoy estava planejando.**

 ** _"Certeza?"_** ** _disse Harry Potter, parecendo bastante relutante._** ** _"Você sabe que um racionalista não tem certeza de nada, Hermione, nem mesmo que dois e dois fazem quatro. Eu não posso realmente ler a mente de Malfoy, e se eu pudesse, eu não poderia ter certeza de que ele não era um perfeito Occlumente. Tudo o que posso dizer é que, baseado no que eu vi de Malfoy, é muito mais plausível do que Daphne Greengrass pensa, que ele realmente está tentando mostrar aos Sonserinos um jeito melhor ... Nós deveríamos ... nós realmente deveríamos tentar ajuda-lo com isso, Hermione"._**

 **(Bem, Harry parecia achar que Draco Malfoy era um cara legal. Mas o problema era que Harry também tendia a confiar em pessoas como o professor Quirrell.)**

 **==========================================/~/=============================================================**

 **"Professor Quirrell," Harry disse, "Estou preocupado com o ódio que a Casa Sonserina parece estar desenvolvendo por Hermione Granger."**

 **Eles estavam sentados no escritório do Professor de Defesa, Harry sentado bem longe da mesa do professor (e a sensação de um desastre pendente ainda era perceptível, mesmo assim), a estante de livros vazia ainda emoldurando a cabeça careca do professor Quirrell. A xícara equilibrada na coxa de Harry estava cheia do obscuro e provavelmente caro chá chinês do professor Quirrell, e dizia algo sobre o modo como Harry vinha pensando ultimamente que ele precisava tomar uma decisão consciente de beber.**

 **"E isso me preocupa por que razão?" disse o professor Quirrell, tomando seu chá.**

 **"Sim, bem", disse Harry, "só vou ignorar isso - ah, pare com isso, professor Quirrell,** ** _você_** **está conspirando para restaurar a reputação da Casa da Sonserina desde pelo menos a primeira sexta-feira deste ano".**

 **Pode ter havido um pequeno sorriso, nas bordas daqueles lábios finos e pálidos; e então, novamente, pode não ter existido. "Eu acho que a Casa da Sonserina fará bem o suficiente no final, Sr. Potter, independentemente do destino de uma garota. Mas eu concordo que a perspectiva atual não é favorável para a sua amiguinha. Os valentões de duas Casas, muitos deles com as famílias poderosas e bem conectadas, veem a Srta. Granger como uma ameaça à sua reputação e uma vergonha para o orgulho deles. Por mais poderoso esse motivo seja para machucá-la, não é nada comparado à inveja dos Grifinórios, que vêem alguém de fora ganhando os louros do heroísmo com que sonhavam desde a infância". Agora o sorriso nos lábios do professor Quirrell era definido, embora ligeiro. "E há aqueles da Casa da Sonserina que ouvem que o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin os abandonou para favorecer uma sangue-ruim. Eu me pergunto se você consegue conceber, Sr. Potter, como eles reagiriam? Aqueles que não acreditam iriam alegremente matar a Srta. Granger pelo insulto e, quanto aos Sonserinos que se perguntam no fundo, em algum lugar tranqüilo dentro de si, se talvez seja** ** _verdade ..._** **seu pânico interior é algo que dificilmente será contemplado". O professor Quirrell tomou um gole de chá. "Quando você for mais experiente, Sr. Potter, você verá tais consequências antes de conspirar. Como está, você se vê sendo mal servido por sua ignorância voluntária de toda a natureza humana que você considera desagradável."**

 **Harry bebeu seu próprio chá.**

 **"Ah ..." disse Harry. "Professor Quirrell ... ajuda?"**

 **"Eu já ofereci à Srta. Granger minha ajuda", disse o professor Quirrell, "assim que eu previ o que iria acontecer. Minha aluna me disse, em termos educados, que não deveria falar nada. Como tenho pouco a ganhar ou perder de verdade nesse assunto, dificilmente pretendo insistir. " O Professor de Defesa encolheu os ombros, sua xícara de chá firme no aperto bem-educado, de modo que a superfície do líquido nem sequer ondulou quando o Professor Quirrell se recostou na cadeira. "Não se preocupe muito, Sr. Potter. As emoções aumentam em torno da Srta. Granger, mas ela está em menos perigo do que você possa imaginar. Quando você for mais velho, aprenderá que a primeira e mais importante coisa que qualquer pessoa comum faz é nada."**

 **===========================================/~/============================================================**

 **O envelope que o Sistema Sonserino entregara a Daphne no almoço não estava assinado, como sempre; o pergaminho, tinha um tempo e lugar e dizia simplesmente** ** _"Difícil"._**

 **Não foi isso que preocupou Daphne. O que preocupava Daphne era que Millicent não parecia estar olhando para ela ou para a direção de Tracey no almoço naquele dia. Ela apenas olhava para dentro de seu prato e comia. Millicent olhou para cima apenas uma vez que Daphne viu, na direção da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e então olhou rapidamente para baixo novamente; embora Daphne estivesse longe demais para ver a expressão no rosto de Millicent, já que Millicent sentara-se longe dela e de Tracey.**

 **Daphne tinha pensado nisso durante o almoço, com uma sensação doentia em seu estômago, diferente de tudo o que ela sentiu antes, e que a fez parar de comer no meio do primeiro prato.**

 ** _O que eu vejo tem que acontecer ... provavelmente faz com que ser comido por Lethifolds pareça uma festa de chá ..._**

 **Não foi uma decisão consciente que Daphne fez, nada como os sonserinos deveriam fazer, sem pesar nos benefícios para ela mesma.**

 **Em vez de -**

 **Daphne disse a Hannah e Susan e a todos que seu informante a havia avisado de que o próximo valentão iria atacar a Lufa-Lufa em particular, e que o valentão planejava arriscar a ira dos professores para** ** _realmente_** **machucar Hannah ou Susan, tipo** ** _seriamente_** **, e as duas precisavam ficar de fora dessa.**

 **Hannah concordou em ficar fora.**

 **Susan tinha -**

 **==========================================/~/=============================================================**

 **"** ** _O que você está fazendo aqui?_** **", Gritou a general Granger, embora fosse uma espécie de grito e um sussurro ao mesmo tempo.**

 **O rosto redondo de Susan não se alterou, como se a menina da Lufa-Lufa tivesse de repente desenvolvido o tipo de vazio experiente que a própria mãe de Daphne usava. "Estou aqui, sério?" Susan disse calmamente.**

 **"** ** _Você disse que não viria!_** **"**

 **"Eu disse isso?" disse Susan. Ela sacudiu a varinha casualmente em uma mão, encostando-se na parede de pedra do corredor onde eles estavam esperando, seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados de alguma forma se organizando em perfeita ordem contra o acabamento amarelo das vestes de bruxa. "Eu me pergunto por que. Talvez eu não quisesse que Hannah tivesse ideias estranhas. Lealdade à Lufa-Lufa, você sabe."**

 **"Se você não for embora", disse a General da Luz do Sol, "eu abortarei a missão, e** ** _todos_** **voltaremos para nossas salas de comunais, Srta. Bones!"**

 **"** ** _Ei!_** **" Disse Lavender. "Nós não votamos nis ..."**

 **"Tudo bem por mim", disse Susan, que estava mantendo um olhar firme na outra extremidade do corredor, no ponto em que se fundia com o corredor de azulejos onde lhes disseram para esperar o valentão. "Eu só vou ficar aqui, então."**

 **"Por que -" disse Daphne. Seu coração estava em sua garganta.** ** _Se eu tentar mudá-lo, se_** **alguém** ** _tentar mudá-lo, realmente terrível, horrível, nada de bom, coisas extremamente ruins vão acontecer._** ** _E então vai acontecer de qualquer maneira ..._** **"Por que você está fazendo isso?"**

 **"Não é como eu", disse Susan. "Eu sei. Mas -" Susan encolheu os ombros. "As pessoas nem sempre se comportam como se espera, sabe."**

 **Elas imploraram.**

 **Elas imploraram.**

 **Susan nem disse mais nada, ela apenas continuou assistindo, esperando.**

 **Daphne estava quase chorando, ela ficou se perguntando se ela tinha** ** _causado_** **isso, se tentar mudar o destino estava fazendo ele acontecer** ** _pior_** **-**

 **"Daphne", disse Hermione, sua voz soando muito mais alta do que o normal, "vá pegar uma professora. Corra".**

 **Daphne girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a descer na outra direção do corredor pedregoso, e então ela percebeu, e ela voltou para onde todas as outras garotas, exceto Susan, estavam observando ela ir, e Daphne, sentindo que ela estava prestes a vomitar, disse "Eu não posso ..."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Hermione.**

 **"Eu acho que fica pior toda vez que você tenta lutar contra isso", disse Daphne. Era assim que funcionava em peças, às vezes.**

 **Hermione olhou para ela, e então Hermione disse "Padma".**

 **A outra garota da Corvinal simplesmente saiu de lá sem discutir. Daphne a observou ir embora, sabendo que Padma não era uma corredora tão boa quanto ela, e agora se perguntando se talvez essa fosse a** ** _única razão_** **pela qual a ajuda chegaria tarde demais ...**

 **"Os valentões estão aqui", disse Susan laconicamente. "Huh, eles tem reféns."**

 **Todas elas giraram e olharam e viram -**

 ** _Três_** **valentões mais velhos, os olhos de Daphne reconheceram Reese Belka, que era um alto tenente em um dos exércitos do sétimo ano, e Randolph Lee, que era o número dois no duelo de Hogwarts, e pior de tudo, Robert Jugson III, em seu sexto ano, cujo pai era quase certamente um Comensal da Morte.**

 **Todos os três estavam cercados por Feitiços Protetores, neblinas azuis que brilhavam sob a superfície em faixas de outra cor e mostravam facetas ocasionais acima, escudos de múltiplas camadas, como se os três pensassem que estavam lutando contra duelistas sérios e gastassem energia de acordo.**

 **E atrás deles, amarrados e apoiados por cordas brilhantes, estava Hannah Abbott. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e entraram em pânico e sua boca estava se movendo, embora não pudessem ouvir nada através do** ** _Quietus que_** **eles haviam levantado antes.**

 **Então Jugson fez um gesto improvisado com sua varinha e as cordas brilhantes arremessaram Hannah nelas, houve um pequeno estalo enquanto o corpo de Hannah soprava através da barreira Silenciadora, a varinha de Susan apontou instantaneamente para Hannah e a voz de Susan murmurou "** ** _Wingardium Leviosa_** **".**

 **"** ** _Corra!_** **", Gritou Hannah, quando ela foi gentilmente abaixada no chão.**

 **Mas o corredor atrás delas e na frente delas estava agora bloqueado por um campo cinza brilhante,** **um feitiço de barreira que Daphne não reconheceu.**

 **"Eu preciso explicar o que é isso?" Lee disse com falsa jovialidade. O duelista do sétimo ano exibia um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos. "Bem, por via das dúvidas, seus pequenos inconvenientes, e isso inclui você, Srta. Greengrass, você já teve problemas suficientes e contou mentiras suficientes. Trouxemos sua amiguinha só para garantir que todos soubessem que todos nós - embora eu suponha que a outra garota da Corvinal esteja se escondendo em algum canto ou se agarrando ao teto em algum lugar? Bem, não importa".**

 **"Chega de conversa", disse Robert Jugson III, "hora da dor", e ergueu a varinha. "** ** _Cluthe!_** **"**

 **Simultaneamente, Susan apontou sua varinha e disse "** ** _Prismatis!_** **" E uma pequena esfera de arco-íris formada no ar quase instantaneamente, a barreira em miniatura tão condensada e brilhante que permaneceu intacta mesmo quando o feitiço de Jugson bateu nela e bateu em direção a Belka, cuja varinha piscou longe o parafuso escuro; e então, um instante depois, a chama multicolorida desapareceu.**

 **Os olhos de Daphne se arregalaram por um momento; ela nunca pensou em usar uma Esfera Prismática assim -**

 **"Jugsy, querido?" disse Belka. Seus lábios se arregalaram em um sorriso cruel. "Eu pensei que nós discutimos isso. Primeiro nós batemos neles,** ** _então_** **nós brincamos."**

 **"P-por favor", disse Hermione Granger com uma voz vacilante, "deixe-os ir - eu, eu, eu prometo que vou -"**

 **"Oh, realmente", disse Lee em um tom irritado. "Você está prestes a se entregar se deixar os outros irem embora? Temos** ** _todos_** **vocês agora."**

 **Jugson sorriu então. "Pode ser engraçado", disse o Comensal da Morte do sexto ano, suavemente e com ameaça. "Que tal se você lamber meus sapatos, sangue-ruim, e** ** _um_** **de seus amigos puder ir? Escolha o que você mais gosta, deixe os outros se machucarem."**

 **"Não", disse a jovem voz de Susan Bones, "não vai acontecer", e com um movimento rápido e cegador a menina da Lufa-Lufa pulou para a esquerda no momento em que um atordoante vermelho explodiu da varinha de Belka, Daphne mal podia** ** _ver_** **o movimento. Susan bateu na parede do corredor e depois rebateu como se fosse uma bola de borracha e suas pernas acertaram no** ** _rosto_** **de Jugson, não passou pelo escudo, mas o sexto ano foi esparramado para trás com o impacto e Susan o seguiu para baixo e seu pé esmagou o braço da varinha do menino, novamente sendo repelido pelo escudo, "** ** _Elmekia!_** **" gritou Lee e Parvati gritou "** ** _Prismatis!_** **" e a parede do arco-íris se formou, mas a explosão azul flamejante passou através dele como se nem estivesse ali, o feitiço errou Susan por centímetros, houve um turbilhão de movimento que Daphne não pôde seguir, durante o qual Belka teve seus pés arrancados debaixo dela, mas a bruxa mais velha apenas rolou de volta para uma posição e então -**

 **Daphne a viu chegando e seus lábios começaram a fazer "** ** _Pris_** **", mas já era tarde demais.**

 **Três explosões de brilho atingiram Susan de uma só vez, ela ergueu a varinha como se pudesse contra-atacá-los e houve um clarão branco quando os hexágonos atingiram a madeira mágica, mas depois as pernas de Susan convulsionaram e a enviaram para a parede do corredor. Sua cabeça bateu com um estranho som de rachadura, e então Susan caiu e ficou imóvel com a cabeça em um ângulo aparentemente estranho, a varinha dela ainda agarrada em uma mão estendida.**

 **Houve um momento de silêncio congelado.**

 **Parvati foi até onde Susan estava deitada, pressionou o polegar sobre o pulso no pulso de Susan, e então - então lentamente, tremulamente, Parvati se levantou, seus olhos enormes -**

 **"** ** _Vitalis revelio_** **", disse Lee assim que Parvati abriu a boca, e o corpo de Susan estava cercado por um brilho vermelho quente. Agora o menino do sétimo ano realmente estava sorrindo. "Provavelmente apenas uma clavícula quebrada, eu diria. Boa tentativa, no entanto."**

 **"Merlin, elas** ** _são_** **cheias de truques", disse Jugson.**

 **"Você me tiveram por um segundo lá, queridas." A menina do sétimo ano não estava sorrindo de jeito nenhum.**

 **"** ** _Tonare!_** **", Gritou Daphne, erguendo a varinha acima da cabeça e concentrando-se mais do que nunca em sua vida. "** ** _Rava calvaria! Lucis -_** **"**

 **Ela nem viu o feitiço que a pegou.**

 **==========================================/~/=============================================================**

 **Hermione sentiu o choque da Inervação despertando-a e, por algum estratagema intuitivo, ela** ** _não se_** **pôs de pé imediatamente; tinha sido uma batalha completamente sem esperança e ela não sabia o que podia fazer, mas algum instinto lhe dizia que se levantar não era uma boa idéia.**

 **Apenas uma rachadura, Hermione abriu os olhos, e os finos raios de luz que entraram mostraram Parvati se afastando de todos os três valentões, a última garota em pé que Hermione podia ver.**

 **E seus olhos também mostravam Tracey caída não muito longe dela, e a varinha de Hermione ainda estava em sua mão; e assim, esperando desesperadamente que a garota da Sonserina mostrasse mais sentido do que costumava fazer, Hermione fez os movimentos da varinha o mais sutilmente possível, e quase sem mover os lábios, sussurrou "Innervate".**

 **Hermione sentiu o feitiço funcionando, mas Tracey não se moveu. Hermione esperava que fosse porque Tracey estava sendo esperta, e esperando para ...**

 **O** ** _que_** **elas** ** _poderiam_** **fazer?**

 **Hermione não sabia, e o pânico que havia esperado durante os momentos de luta estava começando a devorá-la por dentro, agora que ela ainda estava, agora que estava tentando pensar, agora que podia ver que tudo era absolutamente sem esperança.**

 **Foi quando Hermione ouviu um baque e, embora estivesse fora de seu campo de visão agora, ela sabia que Parvati havia caído.**

 **Um momento de silêncio veio e passou.**

 **"O que fazemos agora?" disse a voz do menino assustador.**

 **"Agora nós acordamos a sangue-ruim", disse a voz precisa do garoto formal e assustador, "e descobrimos quem** ** _realmente_** **está por trás delas, certeza não o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin."**

 **"Não, queridos", disse a voz da menina assustadora, "** ** _primeiro_** **nós amarramos todas com** ** _muita_** **segurança".**

 **E então houve um som como relâmpago e trovão e os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em choque antes que ela pudesse se conter, e em seu campo de visão ampliado ela viu o garoto assustador e mole convulsionando enquanto arcos amarelos de energia rastejavam sobre ele como gigantescos vermes flamejantes. Sua varinha voou para fora de sua mão quando ele desabou no chão, se contorcendo, e então um momento depois ele ficou imóvel.**

 **"Todo mundo está dormindo agora?" disse uma voz. "Bom."**

 **Susan Bones se levantou do chão, perto do local onde o garoto assustador estava, com o pescoço ainda curvo. Então ela girou a cabeça em volta dos ombros, um movimento casual e solto, e sua cabeça estava reta novamente.**

 **A garota do primeiro ano de rosto redondo estava de frente para os dois valentões restantes com uma das mãos inclinada sobre o quadril.**

 **Sorrindo.**

 **E cercada por uma névoa azulada.**

 **"Polissuco!" cuspiu a valentona.**

 **"** ** _Polyfluis Reverso!_** **" Rugiu o valentão restante.**

 **Algo como a forma de um lenço espelhado cuspiu de sua varinha -**

 **Passou sem resistência através da neblina em torno de Susan -**

 **Por um instante, ela brilhou em uma estranha cor de espelho, como um reflexo de si mesma -**

 **E então o brilho desapareceu.**

 **A jovem ainda estava lá, com a mão no quadril.**

 **"Errado", disse Susan.**

 **"E** ** _esta_** **é a verdade", disse Susan. "No caso de ninguém te dizer -"**

 **Em sua pequena mão, uma varinha se ergueu, borrada pela névoa azul que a rodeava.**

 **"Você não mexe com os 'Luffs'", disse Susan, e com um clarão cinza tão brilhante que machucou os olhos semicerrados de Hermione, a verdadeira batalha começou.**

 **Isso continuou por um tempo.**

 **Parte do teto foi derretido.**

 **A valentona tentou chorar uma trégua, que eles iriam sair e levar Jugson com eles, e Susan rugiu as sílabas de uma maldição que Hermione reconheceu como a Teerível Agonia de Abi-Dalzim, que era ilegal em sete países.**

 **Por fim, a valentona ficou inconsciente e inadvertidamente no chão, e o último valentão fugiu deixando os corpos de seus companheiros para trás, e Susan estava encostada a uma parede, coberta de suor e suas vestes chamuscadas encharcadas de manchas molhadas, ofegando, e agarrando seu ombro direito usando a mão esquerda.**

 **Depois de um tempo, Susan endireitou-se e virou-se para olhar para trás, onde as outras bruxas estavam dormindo no chão.**

 **Bem, elas** ** _deveriam_** **estar dormindo no chão.**

 **Lavanda já estava sentada com olhos tão largos quanto melancias.**

 **"Isso ..." disse Lavender.**

 **"Foi ..." disse Tracey.**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Hermione.**

 **"Quero dizer, o** ** _que?_** **", Disse Parvati.**

 **"** ** _Legal!_** **", Disse Lavender.**

 **"Oh, inferno", disse Susan Bones. Seu rosto já parecia um pouco pálido sob o suor, e agora estava ficando mais pálido, parecendo quase assustadoramente branco. "Ah ... eu poderia convencê-las de que vocês alucinaram tudo isso?"**

 **Houve uma troca rápida de olhares. Hermione olhou para Parvati, Parvati olhou para Lavender, Lavender brevemente trocou olhares com Tracey.**

 **As quatro olharam para Susan e balançaram a cabeça.**

 **"Oh, inferno", disse Susan novamente. "Olha, eu volto em alguns minutos, mas eu tenho que ir agora,** ** _por favor_** **, não digam nada, tchau!"**

 **E Susan correu para o corredor, movendo-se surpreendentemente rápido, antes que alguém pudesse dizer outra palavra.**

 **"Não, sério, o** ** _que?_** **", Disse Parvati.**

 **"** ** _Innervate_** **", disse Hermione, apontando sua varinha para Daphne, cujo corpo ela não tinha sido capaz de ver antes; e Lavender apontou a varinha para o corpo de Hannah e disse o mesmo.**

 **Os olhos de Hannah se abriram e ela tentou freneticamente ficar de pé, mas caiu no chão no meio do caminho.**

 **"Tudo bem, Hannah!" disse Lavender. "Nós ganhamos."**

 **"Nós o** ** _que?_** **", Disse Hannah de sua pequena pilha no chão.**

 **Daphne não se mexeu, mas Hermione podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo, e o ritmo da respiração parecia normal o suficiente. "Eu acho que ela está bem", disse Hermione, "mas -" Ela levou um momento para engolir, sua boca ainda estava seca. Isso tudo ficou** ** _meio_** **fora de controle. "Acho que devemos levar Daphne para Madame Pomfrey ..."**

 **"Claro, claro,** ** _me dê um segundo aqui_** **e** ** _provavelmente_** **ficarei** ** _bem_** **", disse Parvati.**

 **"Foi mal mas...", disse Hannah em um tom que foi educado, mas firme. "Como nós vencemos? E por que o teto parece todo derretido?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Susan fez isso", disse Tracey.**

 **"Sim", disse Parvati, a voz apenas um pouco trêmula quando ela se levantou e começou a tirar suas vestes vermelhas, "descobre-se que Susan Bones é a Herdeira de Hufflepuff e ela abriu a entrada, há** muito perdida, para Câmara de Trabalho Duro e Prática de Helga Hufflepuff ".

 **"** ** _Huh?_** **", Disse Hannah, que estava se sentindo para ter certeza de que todas as partes de seu corpo ainda estavam lá. "Eu pensei que era apenas algo que a professora Sprout diz para nos ensinar uma importante lição moral – a** ** _Susan_** **é?"**

 **Lentamente, Hermione estava começando a se sentir um pouco mais unida. Não foram realmente mais que trinta segundos de terror extremo, pelo menos não as partes pelas quais ela tinha estado consciente. "Na verdade," Hermione disse cuidadosamente, enquanto sua mente começava a funcionar novamente, "eu tenho certeza que** ** _é_** **apenas algo que a professora Sprout diz, ela não se encontra em** ** _Hogwarts: Uma História_** **ou em qualquer outro lugar que eu li -"**

 **"** ** _Ela é uma bruxa dupla!_** **", Gritou Tracey, sua voz tão alta que ele rachou. "Ela** ** _é!_** **Ela é uma** ** _delas!_** **Ela já passou esse tempo todo!"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou Parvati, virando-se para olhar para Tracey. "Essa é a coisa mais** ** _maluca_** **-"**

 **"Claro** ** _!_** **" Disse Lavender, agora todo o caminho em seus pés e começando a saltar para cima e para baixo com entusiasmo. "Eu deveria ter** ** _percebido!_** **"**

 **"Susan é o** ** _quê?_** **", Disse Hermione.**

 **"Uma bruxa** ** _dupla_** **!" disse Tracey.**

 **"Veja", disse Lavender, falando muito rapidamente: "Sempre houve histórias, sobre essas crianças que nasceram como super magos que podem lançar feitiços que ninguém mais pode, e há toda uma escola secreta escondida dentro de Hogwarts com aulas que só eles podem ver e ir para - "**

 **"Essas são apenas** ** _histórias!_** **", Gritou Parvati. "Não é assim que a vida real funciona! Quero dizer, claro, eu também li esses livros -"**

 **"Só um minuto, por favor", disse Hermione. Talvez sua mente** ** _estivesse_** **um pouco lenta, afinal. "Você quer dizer mesmo que você** ** _já_** **tenha conseguido ir para uma escola mágica e tudo mais, você ainda quer ir para uma escola mágica** ** _dupla_** **?"**

 **Lavender olhou para ela, intrigada. "O que?" disse Lavender. "Quem** ** _não_** **gostaria de ter poderes mágicos super extra? Seria como esse** ** _destino_** **incrível e tudo! Isso significaria que você era** ** _especial!_** **"**

 **Hannah acenou com a cabeça para isso, olhando para cima de onde ela se arrastou para o lado de Daphne e estava checando a menina por ossos quebrados. "Eu gostaria de ser uma bruxa dupla", Hannah disse, e então, soando um pouco mais triste, "embora eu não acredite que exista tal coisa, realmente ... o que você viu Susan fazer, exatamente? Quero dizer, Tem certeza de que você não estava apenas vendo coisas depois de ficar atordoada?"**

 **Hermione realmente não encontrou palavras neste momento.**

 **"Oh, não", disse Tracey. A menina da Sonserina virou-se para olhar a entrada do corredor, suas vestes esvoaçando ao redor dela. "Oh não! Nós temos que sair daqui! Nós temos que fugir antes que a Susan volte com alguém que possa usar o Super-Charme de Memória na gente!"**

 **"Susan não** ** _faria_** **isso!" disse Parvati. "Quero dizer, se houve mesmo -"**

 **"O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?" - gritou uma voz estridente e alta, quando o professor Flitwick invadiu o corredor parcialmente derretido como um pacote pequeno e perigosamente comprimido de pura fúria acadêmica, uma Padma de rosto pálido ofegante atrás dele.**

 **==========================================/~/=============================================================**

 **"O que** ** _aconteceu?_** **", Sussurrou Susan para a garota que se parecia exatamente com ela, exceto pelas roupas chamuscadas e úmidas de suor.**

 **"Ooh, ótima pergunta!" disse a outra Susan Bones enquanto tirava rapidamente o que restava de suas roupas emprestadas. Um momento depois, a menina começou a se metamorfosear de volta à sua forma mais habitual de Nymphadora Tonks. "Desculpe, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada, então você tem cerca de três minutos para decidir sobre uma resposta para isso -"**

 **==========================================/~/=============================================================**

 **Como Daphne Greengrass observou depois com alguma acidez, a falha no plano astuto de Hermione para garantir que os pontos da Casa fossem tirados uniformemente de todas as quatro Casas se eles fossem pegos, era que não funcionava em** ** _detenções_** **.**

 **Todos concordaram em manter a boca fechada sobre os misteriosos poderes de Susan - até mesmo Tracey, depois que Susan ameaçava ter sua Memória Super-Encantada se não prometesse. Infelizmente, eles descobriram na hora do jantar que alguém havia esquecido de dizer aos** ** _valentões_** **sobre o acordo deles, e também que Susan Bones havia sacrificado sua alma a terríveis poderes proibidos que agora habitavam o corpo mortal dela e foi por isso que todos conseguiram detenção.**

 **"Hermione?" Harry Potter disse para ela do lado dela na mesa de jantar, sua voz muito hesitante. "Por favor, não se ofenda, e eu vou entender se você disser que não é da minha conta, mas eu acho que tudo isso está começando a ficar fora de controle."**

 **Hermione continuou amassar a fatia de bolo de chocolate em seu prato em um mingau de bolo e cobertura. "Sim", Hermione disse, sua voz pode ter sido um pouco amarga, "foi o que eu disse ao professor Flitwick enquanto eu estava pedindo desculpas a ele, que eu sabia que as coisas tinham saído do controle e ele gritou '** ** _Sério, Srta. Granger Você acha?'_** **Em um chiado tão alto que meus ouvidos pegaram fogo. Quero dizer, meus ouvidos** ** _realmente pegaram fogo_** **. Professor Flitwick teve que colocá-los para fora novamente."**

 **Harry colocou a mão na testa. "Com licença", disse Harry. Seu rosto estava perfeitamente reto. "Às vezes eu ainda tenho um pouco de dificuldade para me acostumar com esse tipo de coisa. Ei, Hermione, lembra quando éramos jovens e ingênuos e ainda achávamos que o mundo era um lugar relativamente compreensível?"**

 **Hermione abaixou o garfo e olhou para ele por um momento. "Você às vezes deseja que você fosse um trouxa, Harry?"**

 **"** ** _Hã?_** **", Disse Harry. "Bem, claro que não! Quero dizer, mesmo que eu fosse um trouxa, eu provavelmente teria tentado algum dia dominar o munddd-" enquanto Hermione** ** _olhava para_** **ele e o garoto rapidamente engoliu a palavra e disse, "eu quero dizer** ** _otimizar é_** **claro, você** ** _sabe_** **que é isso que eu realmente quero dizer, Hermione! Meu ponto é, não é como se meus** ** _objetivos_** **mudassem de uma forma ou de outra, mas com a mágica seria muito mais fácil fazer as coisas do que se eu tivesse que fazer usando apenas o conjunto de recursos trouxas. Se você pensar sobre isso logicamente, é esse o** ** _motivo_** **que eu venho para Hogwarts em vez de apenas ignorar tudo isso e estudar para uma carreira em nanotecnologia".**

 **Hermione, tendo terminado de preparar seu Mingau de Bolo de Chocolate, começou a mergulhar as cenouras nele e comê-las.**

 **"Por que você pergunta?" disse Harry. "Você queria estar de volta ao mundo trouxa?"**

 **"Não exatamente", disse Hermione, enquanto mastigava a cenoura e o chocolate. "Eu estava, bem, me sentindo estranha por** ** _querer_** **ser uma bruxa ... Você queria ser um bruxo quando era pequeno?"**

 **"É claro", Harry disse prontamente. "Eu também queria poderes psíquicos e super-força e ossos reforçados com adamantium e meu próprio castelo voador e às vezes eu me sentia triste por ter que me contentar em ser apenas um cientista famoso e um astronauta."**

 **Hermione assentiu. "Você sabe," ela disse suavemente, "Eu acho que as bruxas e bruxos que** ** _crescem_** **aqui não apreciam a magia corretamente ..."**

 **"Bem é claro que não", disse Harry, "é isso que nos dá a nossa vantagem. Isso não é óbvio? Quero dizer, sério, isso foi óbvio para mim dentro de cinco minutos de entrar no Beco Diagonal." Havia um olhar perplexo no rosto do garoto, como se ele não pudesse entender por que ela estava prestando atenção em algo tão comum.**


	73. Capítulo 72: Realização Própria, pt 9

**Capítulo 72: Realização Própria, pt 9**

 **"** **Escalonamento do Conflito"**

 **Harry deu um passo para frente, depois outro passo, até que uma sensação de desconforto começou a aparecer, uma inquietação em seus nervos.**

 **Ele não disse nada, não levantou a mão; o sentimento de inquietação que o atravessava dizia isso para ele.**

 **De trás da porta fechada do escritório veio um sussurro, passando a porta como se nenhuma barreira estivesse presente.**

 **"Não são as minhas horas de atendimento", disse aquele sussurro frio, "nem o momento do nosso encontro. Tiro dez pontos Quirrell de você e fique feliz por não ser mais."**

 **Harry ficou calmo. Atravessar Azkaban havia recalibrado sua escala de distúrbios emocionais; e perder um ponto da Casa, que anteriormente tinha cinco de dez, agora estava em algum lugar ao redor de zero ponto três. A voz de Harry era igualmente nivelada, quando ele disse, "O senhor fez uma previsão testável e foi falsificada, Professor. Eu só queria deixa-lo saber disso."**

 **Quando Harry se virou para ir, ele ouviu a porta se abrindo atrás dele, e ele se virou surpreso.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava recostado em sua cadeira, a cabeça reclinada contra o descanso, enquanto um pergaminho flutuava diante dele. As duas mãos do professor de defesa descansavam na mesa, como se estivessem sem energia. Ele poderia ter sido um cadáver, exceto que os olhos azul-gelo ainda se moviam, para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás.**

 **O pergaminho desaparecia e era substituído por outro tão rapidamente que parecia que o material só tremia.**

 **Então os lábios se moveram também. "E a partir disso", sussurrou os lábios, "você infere o que, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Harry ficou abalado com a visão, mas sua voz permaneceu mesmo quando ele disse "Que as pessoas comuns nem sempre fazem nada, e que Hermione Granger corre mais perigo com a Casa Sonserina do que você pensava".**

 **Os lábios se curvaram, muito mal. "Então você acha que eu falhei em minha compreensão da natureza humana. Mas essa não é a única possibilidade, garoto. Você vê a outra?"**

 **Harry franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para o Professor de Defesa.**

 **"Eu me canso disso", sussurrou o professor de defesa. "Você vai permanecer me pé ai até ver por si mesmo, ou então pode ir embora." Como se Harry tivesse parado de existir, os olhos do Professor de Defesa voltaram a olhar para o pergaminho, mais uma vez esquadrinhando de um lado para o outro.**

 **Foram seis pergaminhos depois que Harry entendeu, e disse em voz alta "Você acha que sua previsão falhou porque havia algum outro fator no caso que não estava em seu modelo. Alguma razão porque a Casa da Sonserina odeia Hermione mais do que você imaginou. Como quando os cálculos orbitais de Urano estavam errados, e o problema não estava nas Leis de Newton, era que eles não sabiam sobre Netuno - "**

 **O pergaminho desapareceu e não foi substituído. A cabeça ergueu-se de sua posição relaxada e, em seguida, encarou Harry mais diretamente, e a voz que emitiu foi silenciosa, mas não sem tom. "Eu acho, garoto", Professor Quirrell disse suavemente, mas em algo se aproximando de sua voz normal, "que se toda a Casa da Sonserina a odiasse tanto, eu teria visto. E ainda três lutadores formidáveis daquela Casa fizeram algo ao invés de nada, em risco e a custo para si mesmos. Que força poderia ter movido ou desejado seu movimento?" O brilho azul dos olhos do Professor de Defesa encontrou o próprio olhar de Harry. "Alguma mão possuía influência dentro da Sonserina, talvez. Então, como essa mão teria se beneficiado pelo dano causado à menina e suas seguidoras?"**

 **"Um ..." disse Harry. "Teria de ser alguém ameaçado por Hermione de alguma forma, ou alguém que receberia o crédito se ela fosse ferida? Eu não conheço ninguém que se encaixe nesse perfil, mas eu não sei muito sobre alguém na Sonserina fora do primeiro ano." O pensamento também estava chegando a Harry de que deduzir um mentor oculto de um único ataque levemente inesperado parecia uma evidência insuficiente para apoiar a improbabilidade prévia da teoria; mas então** ** _era o_** **professor Quirrell quem estava fazendo a dedução ...**

 **O Professor de Defesa estava apenas olhando para Harry, as pálpebras ligeiramente abaixadas demonstrando impaciência.**

 **"E sim", disse Harry, "** ** _tenho_** **certeza de que Draco Malfoy não está por trás disso".**

 **Um silvo de ar sendo esvaído como um suspiro. "Ele é o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, treinado nos mais precisos padrões. O que quer que você tenha visto dele, mesmo em momentos que parecem estar desprotegidos quando sua máscara escorrega e você acredita que viu a verdade por baixo, faz parte do rosto que ele escolheu para mostrar."**

 ** _Somente se Draco lançar com sucesso o Encanto do Patrono foi parte de manter o ato._** **Mas Harry não disse isso, é claro; em vez disso, ele apenas sorriu um pouco e disse "Então, ou você** ** _realmente_** **nunca leu a mente de Draco, ou é exatamente o que você quer que eu pense".**

 **Houve uma pausa. Uma das mãos virou e acenou com o dedo.**

 **Harry entrou no quarto. A porta se fechou atrás dele.**

 **"Isso não era algo que você deveria ter dito em voz alta na fala humana", disse a voz suave do professor Quirrell. "Legilimência no herdeiro de Malfoy? Caso Lucius Malfoy viesse a saber disso, ele me assassinaria de imediato."**

 **"Ele** ** _tentaria_** **", disse Harry. Deveria ter ganhado uma ruga dos olhos do professor Quirrell, mas o rosto do professor de defesa estava imóvel. "Mas desculpe-me."**

 **Quando o professor de defesa falou novamente, sua voz mais uma vez se tornou um sussurro frio. "Eu suponho que eu poderia, e teria pena do assassino." Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra a cadeira, pendurada para um lado, os olhos não mais encontrando os de Harry. "Mas esses pequenos jogos dificilmente mantêm meu interesse como estão. Acrescente Legilimência, e isso deixa de ser um jogo."**

 **Harry mal sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha visto o professor Quirrell com um humor irritado uma ou duas vezes antes, mas isso parecia mais vazio, e Harry não sabia o que dizer sobre isso.** ** _O que está incomodando você, professor Quirrell?_** **ele não podia perguntar** ** _._**

 **"O** ** _que_** **te interessa?" Harry disse alguns momentos depois, depois de ter trabalhado uma estratégia aparentemente mais segura para redirecionar a atenção do professor Quirrell para coisas positivas. Citando resultados experimentais sobre manter um diário de gratidão como uma estratégia para melhorar a felicidade da pessoa, não pareceu que seria bem recebido.**

 **"Eu vou te dizer o que não é do meu interesse", disse aquele sussurro gelado. "Ensaios ordenados pelo Ministério da Educação não me interessam, Sr. Potter. Mas eu assumi a posição de Professor de Defesa em Hogwarts, e vou ver isso até o fim." Outro pergaminho apareceu na frente da cabeça do professor Quirrell e seus olhos começaram a esquadrinha-lo. "Reese Belka ocupou uma alta posição em meus exércitos antes de sua loucura. Oferecerei a ela a chance de ficar em vez de ser expulsa, se ela me dissesse exatamente sobre as forças que a moveram. E deixarei claro para ela o que aconteceria se ela mentisse. Eu me permito ler rostos."**

 **O dedo do Professor de Defesa apontou para Harry, em direção à porta.**

 **"Mas se você estava errado sobre a natureza humana", disse Harry, "ou se há alguma força extra trabalhando na Casa da Sonserina - de qualquer forma, Hermione Granger está em maior perigo do que você previu. Da última vez foram três lutadores fortes, então o que acontece depois -"**

 **"Ela não deseja a minha ajuda, nem a sua", disse uma voz suave e fria. "Eu não acho mais suas preocupações tão divertidas quanto antes, Sr. Potter. Vá."**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **De alguma forma, mesmo que elas fossem todas iguais e ela definitivamente não estivesse no comando, era sempre Hermione que acabava falando primeiro nesse tipo de situação.**

 **As quatro mesas de Hogwarts, as quatro Casas tomando café da manhã, estavam olhando de relance para onde elas, as oito membros da SPIHB, estavam.**

 **O professor Flitwick também estava olhando severamente para todos eles da mesa principal. Hermione não estava olhando para lá, mas ela podia sentir o olhar do professor Flitwick na parte de trás do seu pescoço.** ** _Literalmente_** **sentir o olhar. Era realmente assustador.**

 **"Por que você disse a Tracey que queria falar com a gente, Sr. Potter?" disse Hermione, seu tom crispo.**

 **"O professor Quirrell expulsou Reese Belka de seu exército na noite passada", disse Harry Potter. "E de todas as outras atividades de Defesa depois da aula. Alguma de vocês veem o significado disso? Srta. Greengrass? Padma?"**

 **Os olhos de Harry passaram por elas, quando Hermione trocou um olhar intrigado com Padma, e Daphne sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **"Bem", Harry disse baixinho, "Eu realmente não esperaria que vocês o fizesse. Mas o que isso significa é que vocês estão em perigo, e eu não sei quanto perigo." O garoto endireitou os ombros, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Hermione. "Eu não ia dizer isso, mas ... eu só queria me oferecer para te colocar sob qualquer proteção que eu pudesse dar. Deixe claro para todos que qualquer um que mexer com você, está mexendo com o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu."**

 **"Harry!" disse Hermione bruscamente. "Você** ** _sabe que_** **eu não quero -"**

 **"Algumas delas são** ** _minhas_** **amigas também, Hermione." Harry não tirou os olhos dos dela. "E é uma decisão delas, não sua. Padma? Você me disse que eu não devia a você nenhuma dívida pelo que fiz, e esse é o tipo de coisa que um amigo diria."**

 **Hermione desviou o olhar de Harry, para olhar para onde Padma estava sacudindo a cabeça.**

 **"Lavander?" Harry disse. "Você lutou bem no meu exército e eu vou lutar por você, se você quiser."**

 **"Obrigada, general!" Lavender disse com firmeza. "Eu quero dizer o Sr. Potter. Não, no entanto. Eu sou uma heroína e uma Grifinória, e eu posso lutar por mim mesma."**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Parvati?" Harry disse. "Susan? Hannah? Daphne? Eu não conheço nenhuma de vocês tão bem, mas é algo que eu ofereceria a qualquer um que viesse me pedir, eu acho."**

 **Uma a uma, as outras quatro garotas balançaram a cabeça.**

 **Hermione percebeu o que estava vindo, então, mas ela não viu uma única coisa que pudesse fazer sobre isso.**

 **"E minha soldado leal, Caótica Tracey?" disse Harry Potter.**

 **"** ** _Sério?_** **", Ofegou Tracey, alheia aos olhares penetrantes que Hermione e todas as outras garotas estavam direcionando para ela. As mãos de Tracey voaram artisticamente para suas bochechas, embora ela não conseguisse realmente corar, não que Hermione pudesse ver; e os olhos castanhos dela estavam, se não brilhando, pelo menos abertos muito largos. "Você faria isso? Por** ** _mim?_** **Quero dizer - eu quero dizer, claro, absolutamente, General Caos -"**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **E foi nessa mesma manhã que Harry Potter foi até a mesa da Grifinória e, em seguida, a mesa da Sonserina, e disse a ambas as Casas que qualquer um que ferisse Tracey Davis, independentemente do que ela estivesse fazendo na época, aspas, aprenderia o verdadeiro significado do Caos, fecha aspas.**

 **Foi com considerável moderação que Draco Malfoy conseguiu evitar bater a cabeça repetidamente em seu prato de torrada.**

 **Eles não eram exatamente cientistas, os valentões de Hogwarts.**

 **Mas mesmo** ** _eles_** **, Draco sabia, iriam querer testá-lo.**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **A Sociedade para a Promoção da Igualdade Heroica para Bruxas não havia** ** _anunciado_** **isso, não parecia que seria bom** ** _anunciá-lo_** **. Mas todas haviam decidido silenciosamente (ou, no caso de Lavender, sido gritada por todas as outras sete garotas) para dar um tempo nas brigas com valentões por um tempo, pelo menos até que os seus Chefes de Casa não estivessem olhando para elas de forma tão intensa o tempo todo, e os alunos mais velhos parassem de bater Hermione em paredes.**

 **Daphne** ** _dissera a_** **Millicent que elas estavam fazendo uma pausa.**

 **E foi com certa intriga, alguns dias depois, que Daphne olhou para o pergaminho entregue a ela no almoço, desenhada em uma mão tão trêmula que era quase ilegível, dizendo:**

 ** _2h, esta tarde, no topo da escada subindo da biblioteca REALMENTE IMPORTANTE todo mundo tem que estar lá - Millicent_**

 **Daphne olhou em volta, mas não conseguiu ver Millicent em nenhum lugar do Grande Salão.**

 **"Uma mensagem do seu informante?" disse Hermione, quando Daphne disse a ela. "Isso é estranho -** ** _eu_** **não fiz -"**

 **"Você não fez o quê?" disse Daphne, depois que a garota da Corvinal parou no meio da frase.**

 **A General do Raio de Sol balançou a cabeça e disse "Escute, Daphne, acho que precisamos saber de onde vêm essas mensagens antes de continuarmos a segui-las. Olhe o que aconteceu da última vez, como alguém poderia** ** _saber_** **onde esses três valentões estariam, a menos que eles estivessem nisso?"**

 **"Eu não posso dizer -" Daphne disse. "Quero dizer, não posso dizer nada, mas sei de onde vêm as mensagens e sei como alguém pode saber."**

 **Hermione deu a Daphne um** ** _olhar_** **que, por um momento, fez a garota da Corvinal parecer assustadoramente com a Professora McGonagall.**

 **"Uh huh", disse Hermione. "E você sabe como Susan de repente se transformou na Supergirl?"**

 **Daphne balançou a cabeça e disse: "Não, mas acho que seria** ** _muito importante_** **que, se recebêssemos uma mensagem dizendo que deveríamos estar em algum lugar que** ** _todas_** **tenham que** ** _estar lá_** **". Daphne não tinha** ** _visto o_** **que tinha acontecido com Susan, depois que Daphne tentou evitar a profecia mantendo Susan longe. Mas ela foi** ** _informada_** **sobre isso depois, e agora Daphne estava com medo de que ...**

 **Ela pode ter possivelmente ...**

 **Talvez ter quebrado algo...**

 **"Uh huh", disse Hermione, que estava fazendo o olhar da McGonagall novamente.**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **Ninguém parecia saber onde tinha começado, quem tinha começado. Se você tivesse tentado rastreá-lo depois, rastreá-lo de volta palavra por palavra e murmurar por murmúrio, você provavelmente teria achado tudo isso em um círculo enorme.**

 **Derrick Peregrine foi batido em seu ombro quando ele deixou Poções naquela manhã.**

 **Jaime Astorga ouviu um sussurro no ouvido no almoço.**

 **Robert Jugson III descobriu uma minúscula nota dobrada embaixo do prato.**

 **Carl Sloper ouviu dois grifinórios mais velhos sussurrando sobre isso, e eles deram-lhe olhares significativos enquanto passavam.**

 **Ninguém parecia saber onde a palavra começava, ou quem a havia falado pela primeira vez, mas indicava o lugar, e indicava a hora, e dizia que a cor seria branca.**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **"É melhor que cada um de vocês seja absolutamente certa sobre isso", disse Susan Bones. A garota da Lufa-Lufa, ou qualquer poder estranho que a possuísse, nem sequer** ** _fingia_** **agir mais normal. A garota de rosto redondo percorria os corredores com um passo firme e confiante. "Se chegarmos lá e for apenas um valentão, tudo bem, você pode lutar contra eles do modo normal. Meus misteriosos superpoderes não serão ativados se não houver inocentes em perigo. Mas se cinco valentões do sétimo ano pularem de um armário, Vocês sabem o que fazer? Isso mesmo, vocês** ** _fogem_** **e me deixam lutar contra eles. Encontrar um professor é opcional, o importante é que vocês** ** _fujam_** **assim que eu criar uma abertura. Em uma luta como essa vocês são** ** _passivas_** **. São** ** _alvos civis que_** **eu tenho que me preocupar em proteger. Então vocês vão fugir o mais rápido possível e vocês** ** _não tentarão_** **fazer** ** _nada_** **heroico ou então me ajude, a hora que você sair das camas do curandeiro eu vou** ** _pessoalmente_** **aparecer e** ** _chutar o seu traseiros de_** **volta. Estamos todas entendidas sobre isso?"**

 **"Sim", guinchou a maioria das meninas, embora no caso de Hannah saiu, "Sim, Madame Susan!"**

 **"** ** _Não_** **me chame assim", rebateu Susan. "E** ** _eu não acho que ouvi você, Srta. Brown!_** **Estou te avisando, eu tenho amigos que escrevem peças de teatro e se você fizer qualquer coisa estúpida, a posteridade se lembrará de você como Lavender, a Fantástica Reféns Estúpida."**

 **(Hermione estava começando a se preocupar com quantos outros alunos de Hogwarts, além de Harry, tinham misteriosos lados negros, e se** ** _ela_** **provavelmente desenvolveria um deles se continuasse saindo com eles.)**

 **"Tudo bem, Capitão Bones", disse Lavender em um tom incomumente respeitoso, enquanto viravam outra esquina ao longo do caminho mais curto para a biblioteca, passando por um corredor bastante grande com seis conjuntos de portas duplas, três de cada lado. "Posso perguntar se há alguma maneira de** ** _eu_** **me tornar uma bruxa dupla?"**

 **"Inscreva-se para o programa de preparação de Auror no seu sexto ano", disse Susan. "É a próxima melhor coisa. Ah, e se um famoso Auror se oferecer para supervisionar seu estágio de verão, simplesmente ignore qualquer um que te avise que ele é uma influência terrível ou que você quase certamente vai morrer."**

 **Lavander estava assentindo rapidamente. "Entendi, entendi."**

 **(Padma, que na verdade não esteve lá da última vez, estava dando a Susan olhares** ** _muito_** **céticos.)**

 **Então, Susan de repente parou no lugar e sua varinha se levantou e ela disse "** ** _Protego Maximus!_** **"**

 **Um choque de adrenalina passou por Hermione, ela estava instantaneamente puxando sua varinha e girando ao redor -**

 **Mas ela não conseguia ver nada de errado, através da maior névoa azul que agora envolvia todas elas.**

 **As outras meninas, que também haviam se formado, também pareciam intrigadas.**

 **"Desculpa!" disse Susan. "Desculpa, meninas. Me dê um momento para verificar este lugar. Pensar em uma certa pessoa acabou de me lembrar que este salão em que estamos agora, com todas aquelas portas, seria um** ** _excelente_** **lugar para uma emboscada."**

 **Houve um momento de silêncio.**

 **"Agora" disse uma voz masculina severa, borrada em não identificabilidade por um zumbido.**

 **Todos os seis conjuntos de portas duplas se abriram.**

 **Vestes brancas arqueavam silenciosamente para a frente, vestes brancas que ocultavam tudo, sem marcas de afiliação à Casas e pano branco escondendo os rostos sob os capuzes. Eles marcharam e marcharam, amontoando o grande corredor em números muito altos para contar facilmente. Menos de cinquenta vestes, provavelmente. Certamente mais de trinta. Todos eles já cercados por neblina azul.**

 **Susan disse algumas palavras extremamente ruins, tão horríveis que quase em qualquer outro momento, Hermione teria notado.**

 **"Essa mensagem!" Daphne chorou de horror repentino. "Não** ** _foi_** **da -"**

 **"Millicent Bulstrode?" disse a voz em seu tom zumbido. "Não, não foi. Veja, Srta. Greengrass, se a mesma garota envia uma mensagem da Sonserina todos os dias que você luta com um valentão, em breve alguém vai notar. Teremos uma conversa com ela depois que terminarmos contigo."**

 **"Senhorita Susan", disse Hannah em uma voz começando a tremer, "você pode ser super o suficiente para -"**

 **Varinhas se erguiam em muitas mãos. Houve uma série de clarões ofuscantes de luz verde, uma enorme saraivada de quebra-barreiras, no final da qual não havia mais cúpula azul protetora em torno deles, e Susan caiu de joelhos, segurando a cabeça.**

 **Barreiras de escuridão sólida surgiram em ambas as extremidades do corredor. Atrás das portas duplas que Hermione podia ver, havia apenas salas de aula não usadas, muito becos sem saída.**

 **"Não", disse a voz masculina com aquele zumbido sobreposto "ela não pode. No caso de você não ter notado, vocês tem um monte de gente muito brava com vocês e não temos intenção de perder esse tempo. Tudo bem a todos, prepare-se para disparar".**

 **As varinhas ao redor do perímetro apontaram novamente, baixas o suficiente para que seus inimigos não batessem um no outro se perdessem.**

 **E então outra voz masculina, com um zumbido similar acompanhando, de repente disse "** ** _Homenum Revelio!_** **"**

 **Um instante depois, houve outra onda volumosa de quebra-barreiras e feitiços, disparados em reflexo contra a figura revelada de repente, quebrando os escudos que quase imediatamente começaram a se formar em torno dela -**

 **E então, quando a mesma figura caiu no chão, um silêncio aturdido.**

 **"** ** _Professor Snape?_** **", Disse a segunda voz. "** ** _Ele é_** **o único que está interferindo?"**

 **Era o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts que agora jazia inconsciente no chão de pedra, as vestes manchadas de sujeira mexendo por um momento final antes de se estabelecerem no lugar, sua mão caída estendida para onde sua varinha estava lentamente rolando.**

 **"Não", disse a primeira voz masculina, agora soando um pouco mais incerta. Então ele se recuperou, "Não, não pode ser isso. Ele nos ouviu passando a palavra, é claro, e veio para se certificar de que ninguém estragou tudo de novo. Nós vamos acordá-lo depois e pedir desculpas e ele vai Encantar a memória das crianças para que elas não se lembrem, ele é um professor, então ele pode fazer isso. De qualquer forma, devemos ter certeza de que estamos** ** _realmente_** **sozinhos agora.** ** _Veritas Oculum!_** **"**

 **No total, duas dúzias de feitiços diferentes devem ter sido falados, mas não apareceram mais pessoas invisíveis. Um deles em particular fez o coração de Hermione afundar; ela o reconheceu como o Feitiço que havia sido listado ao lado da descrição do Verdadeiro Manto da Invisibilidade, que não revelaria o Manto, mas diria se ele ou alguns outros artefatos estavam por perto.**

 **"Garotas?" sussurrou Susan. Ela estava lentamente se levantando, embora Hermione pudesse ver seus membros balançando e tremendo. "Garotas, me desculpe pelo que eu disse antes. Se vocês tem alguma coisa inteligente e heroica para tentar, você pode muito bem tentar."**

 **"Oh, sim", disse Tracey Davis, com a voz trêmula. "Eu quase me** ** _esqueci_** **." A garota sonserina levantou a voz e falou.**

 **"Ei, todos vocês!" gritou Tracey em um grito estridente e trêmulo. "Ei, você está planejando me machucar também?"**

 **"Sim, na verdade", disse a voz zumbindo do líder. "Nós estamos."**

 **"Eu estou sob a proteção de Harry Potter, você sabe! Qualquer um que tentar me machucar vai aprender o verdadeiro significado do Caos! Então você vai me deixar ir?" Deveria ter soado desafiador. Soou aterrorizado.**

 **Houve uma pausa. Alguns dos capuzes das vestes se voltaram um para o outro, depois voltaram para as meninas.**

 **"Hm ..." disse a voz masculina. "Hm ... não"**

 **Tracey Davis colocou sua varinha em suas vestes.**

 **Lentamente, de forma deliberada, ela ergueu a mão direita bem alto no ar e pressionou o polegar e os indicadores juntos.**

 **"Vá em frente", disse aquela voz.**

 **Tracey Davis estalou os dedos.**

 **Houve uma longa e terrível pausa.**

 **Nada aconteceu.**

 **"Sim, bem", disse a voz -**

 **Tracey disse, sua voz soando ainda mais e mais** ** _trêmula_** **, "** ** _Acathla, mundatus sum_** **". Sua mão, estendendo-se ainda mais, estalou os dedos pela segunda vez.**

 **Um frio sem nome desceu pela espinha de Hermione então, um arrepio de medo e desorientação como se ela tivesse acabado de sentir o chão se inclinar debaixo dela, ameaçando derramar ela em alguma escuridão estendida abaixo.**

 **"O que ela está -" começou uma voz feminina zumbindo.**

 **O rosto de Tracey parecia pálido, contorcido de medo, mas seus lábios se** ** _moveram, soltando_** **um som alto, "** ** _Mabra, brahendo, mabra ..._** **"**

 **Um vento gelado parecia surgir dentro dos limites do corredor, uma respiração escura que acariciava seus rostos e tocava gelo nas mãos deles.**

 **"Fogo nela na minha conta!" gritou a voz principal. "Um, dois** ** _, três!_** **", E talvez quarenta vozes dispararam feitiços, criando um enorme conjunto concêntrico de raios de fogo que iluminaram o amplo corredor mais brilhante que o Sol -**

 **\- por um breve momento antes de os parafusos baterem e desaparecerem em um octógono vermelho escuro que apareceu no ar ao redor das garotas, e depois desapareceu um momento depois.**

 **Hermione viu, viu, mas ainda não conseguia imaginar; ela não podia imaginar um feitiço de proteção tão poderoso, um feitiço que resistisse a um exército.**

 **E a voz de Tracey continuou cantando, sua voz soando mais alta e mais confiante, e seu rosto estremeceu como se ela estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo** ** _muito exatamente_** **.**

 ** _"Shuffle, duffle, muzzle, muff._** ** _  
Fista, wista, mista-cuff."_**

 **Agora, todos os presentes podiam senti-lo, heroínas e valentões, a sensação de alguma vontade escura pressionando-os, um formigamento no ar como algo construindo, concentrando e formando. Todas as neblinas azuis ao redor das vestes brancas, todos os feitiços de proteção, tinham desaparecido sem qualquer feitiço visível tocá-las. Houve mais lampejos de luz à medida que feitiços mais desesperados foram disparados, mas eles se dissiparam no ar como chamas de velas tocando a água.**

 **As barreiras negras nas duas extremidades do corredor tinham se dissipado como fumaça sob a crescente pressão, mas a evaporação revelou as saídas fechadas, bloqueadas por ripas de metal escuro que pareciam manchadas de sangue; e quando Tracey chamou "** ** _Lemarchand, Lament, Lemarchand_** **", uma terrível luz azul começou a brilhar por baixo das ripas de metal e entre elas; e os seis conjuntos de portas duplas se fecharam de repente, quando os valentões em pânico, vestidos de branco, começaram a bater nelas e uivar.**

 **Então a mão de Tracey cortou para a esquerda, e ela gritou "** ** _Khornath!_** **", Então sua mão apontou para baixo dela e "** ** _Slaaneth!_** **", Acima dela "** ** _Nurgolth!_** **", E então, para a direita, "** ** _TZINTCHI!_** **"**

 **Tracey fez uma pausa, respirou fundo; e Hermione encontrou sua voz e gritou "** ** _Pare! Tracey, pare!_** **"**

 **Mas havia um estranho sorriso selvagem no rosto de Tracey. Ela ergueu a mão ainda mais alto e estalou os dedos pela terceira vez; e quando ela falou de novo, sob sua voz alta e feminina, havia um tom baixo, como se algum coro mais baixo estivesse cantando junto com ela.**

 ** _"Escuridão além da escuridão, mais profunda que o preto mais escuro._** ** _  
Enterrado sob o fluxo do tempo ..._** ** _  
Das trevas à escuridão, sua voz ecoa no vazio,_** ** _  
Desconhecido até para a morte, nem conhecido para a vida"._**

 **"** ** _O que você está fazendo?_** **", Gritou Parvati, e a garota da Grifinória esticou a mão como se quisesse puxar a sonserina, que agora estava começando a flutuar no ar; e tanto Daphne quanto Susan agarraram o braço de Parvati ao mesmo tempo e Daphne gritou "Não, não sabemos o que acontecerá se o ritual for interrompido!"**

 **"** ** _Bem, o que acontece se for COMPLETADO?_** **", Gritou Hermione, o mais perto que ela já chegou de ter um colapso total do cérebro.**

 **O rosto de Susan estava branco como giz, e ela sussurrou: "Sinto muito, Olho-Tonto..."**

 **E Tracey falou, seu corpo flutuando mais e mais alto do chão, seus cabelos negros chicoteando descontroladamente ao redor dela nos ventos frios.**

 ** _"Você que conhece o portão, que é o portão, a chave e guardião do portão:_** ** _  
Eu suplico-lhe que abra o caminho para ele e manifeste seu poder diante de mim!_** **"**

 **O corredor foi mergulhado então em total escuridão e silêncio, de modo que apenas Tracey pudesse ser vista e ouvida, como se não houvesse mais nada no universo exceto ela e a luz iluminando-a de alguma fonte inominável.**

 **A garota brilhante levantou a mão uma última vez e, com uma gravidade terrível, pressionou o polegar e o indicador juntos.**

 **E dentro da escuridão, Hermione olhou para o rosto de Tracey e viu que os olhos da menina da Sonserina estavam agora na sombra exata do verde de Harry Potter.**

 ** _"Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres!_** ** _  
Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres!_** ** _  
_** ** _HARRY JAMES POTTER-EVANS-VERRES! "_**

 **Houve um estalo como um trovão e depois -**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **Harry havia escolhido assumir uma postura bastante relaxada, sentado em uma cadeira baixa diante da poderosa mesa do diretor de Hogwarts: uma perna apoiada sobre o joelho e os braços estendidos casualmente para os lados. Harry estava fazendo o melhor possível para desconsiderar o barulho dos aparelhos ao redor, embora aquele diretamente atrás dele que soava como uma coruja piando desesperadamente enquanto era colocado através de um cortador de madeira era bem difícil de ignorar.**

 **"Harry", o velho bruxo disse atrás da escrivaninha, a voz envelhecida nivelada enquanto os olhos azuis olhavam para ele por baixo dos brilhantes óculos de meia-lua. O diretor Dumbledore vestira roupas de meia-noite púrpura; não é realmente preto formal, mas escuro o suficiente para se aproximar de fato da seriedade mortal, como o mundo bruxo contava o significado de modas. "Você foi ...** ** _responsável_** **por isso?"**

 **"Não posso negar que minha influência teve uma mão no ocorrido", disse Harry.**

 **O velho bruxo tirou os óculos, inclinou-se para encarar Harry diretamente, olhos azuis nos verde. "Vou fazer uma pergunta a você", disse o diretor em voz baixa. "Você acha que o que você fez hoje foi -** ** _apropriado?_** **"**

 **"Eles eram valentões e eles vieram para o corredor com a intenção direta de ferir Hermione Granger e outras sete crianças do primeiro ano", Harry disse niveladamente. "Se eu não sou jovem demais para julgamento moral, então eles também não são. Não, diretor, eles não mereciam morrer. Mas eles mereciam ser despidos e colados no teto."**

 **O velho mago colocou os óculos de volta. Pela primeira vez que Harry tinha visto dele, o diretor parecia estar sem palavras. "Com o próprio Merlin como minha testemunha", disse Dumbledore, "não tenho a menor noção de como devo reagir a isso".**

 **"Esse é basicamente o efeito que eu estava mirando", disse Harry. Sentia que devia estar assobiando uma alegre melodia, mas infelizmente nunca aprendera a assobiar com confiança.**

 **"Eu não preciso perguntar a você quem é o responsável** ** _direto_** **", disse o diretor. "Apenas três bruxos dentro de Hogwarts podem ser poderosos o suficiente. Eu mesmo não fiz isso. Severus me garantiu que ele não estava envolvido. E o terceiro ..." O diretor balançou a cabeça com algum desânimo. "Você emprestou ao Professor de Defesa sua capa, Harry. Eu não acho que foi sábio. Pois como ele escapou da detecção por simples Feitiços, ele certamente sabe que é uma Relíquia da Morte - se, de fato, ele não soubesse desde seu primeiro toque em sua carne".**

 **"O professor Quirrell já havia deduzido minha posse de uma capa de invisibilidade", disse Harry. "E conhecendo-o, ele provavelmente adivinhou que é uma Relíquias da Morte. Mas** ** _neste_** **caso, Diretor, acontece que o Professor Quirrell estava sob uma daquelas vestes brancas que escondiam o rosto."**

 **Houve outra pausa.**

 **"Muito esperto", disse o diretor. Ele recostou-se em seu trono e suspirou. "Falei com o Professor de Defesa. Pouco antes de você, de fato. Eu não sabia bem o que dizer. Eu disse a ele que essa não era a política aprovada por Hogwarts para lidar com infrações de disciplina de corredor e que eu não sentia ter sido apropriado para um professor de Hogwarts fazer o que ele tinha feito".**

 **"E o que o professor Quirrell disse sobre isso?" disse Harry, que não ficou impressionado com as políticas atuais de Hogwarts para impor a disciplina nos corredores.**

 **O diretor deu uma olhada de resignação. "Ele disse:** ** _me demita_** **."**

 **De alguma forma Harry conseguiu não torcer em voz alta.**

 **O diretor franziu a testa. "Mas** ** _por_** **que ele fez isso, Harry?"**

 **"Porque o professor Quirrell não gosta de valentões na escola e eu perguntei muito educadamente", disse Harry.** ** _E ele estava entediado e achei que isso poderia animá-lo._** **"Ou isso ou faz parte de uma trama incrivelmente profunda."**

 **O diretor levantou-se de trás da escrivaninha, começou a andar de um lado para outro diante do armário que continha o Chapéu Seletor e os chinelos vermelhos. "Harry, você não acha que tudo isso ficou um pouco ..."**

 **"Impressionante?" ofereceu Harry.**

 **"** ** _Totalmente e completamente fora de controle_** **diria melhor", disse Dumbledore. "Eu não tenho certeza se alguma vez houve um tempo em toda a história desta escola quando as coisas se tornaram tão, então ... Eu não tenho uma palavra para isso, Harry, porque as coisas nunca se tornaram assim antes, e então ninguém nunca precisou inventar uma palavra para isso".**

 **Harry teria tentado inventar palavras para expressar o quão profundamente elogiado ele se sentia, se ele não tivesse se esforçado demais para falar.**

 **O diretor estava olhando para ele com crescente seriedade. "Harry, você entende, pelo menos um pouco, porque eu acho esses eventos preocupantes?"**

 **"Honestamente?" disse Harry. "Não, não realmente. Quero dizer, é claro que a professora McGonagall faria objeções a qualquer coisa que quebrasse a monotonia da experiência escolar de Hogwarts. Mas a professora McGonagall não colocaria fogo em uma galinha."**

 **As linhas de expressão se aprofundaram no rosto enrugado de Dumbledore. "Isso, Harry, não é o que me perturba", disse o diretor baixinho. "Houve uma batalha completa travada nestes salões!"**

 **"Diretor," Harry disse, tentando manter sua voz cuidadosamente respeitosa, "O Professor Quirrell e eu não escolhemos que essa batalha acontecesse. Os valentões fizeram isso.** ** _Nós_** **apenas decidimos que o lado da Luz venceria. Eu sei que há momentos em que as fronteiras da moralidade são incertas, mas neste caso a linha que separa os vilões e as heroínas era de vinte metros de altura e desenhada em fogo branco. Nossa intervenção pode ter sido** ** _estranha_** **, mas certamente não foi** ** _errada_** **-"**

 **Dumbledore voltou para sua mesa, sentou-se em seu trono acolchoado com um baque surdo e agora estava cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos.**

 **"Estou sentindo falta de alguma coisa aqui?" Harry disse. "Eu pensei que você estaria secretamente do nosso lado, Diretor. Era a coisa Grifinória a se fazer. Os gêmeos Weasley aprovariam,** ** _Fawkes_** **aprovaria -" Harry olhou para o poleiro de ouro, mas estava vazio; ou a fênix tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, ou o diretor não a convidara para a reunião de hoje.**

 **"Isso", disse o Diretor numa voz velha, cansada e um tanto abafada, "é precisamente o problema, Harry. Há uma razão pela qual os jovens heróis corajosos não são encarregados das escolas".**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Harry. Ele não conseguia manter o ceticismo fora de sua voz. "O que estou perdendo desta vez?"**

 **O velho mago ergueu a cabeça, o rosto agora solene e mais calmo. "Ouça, Harry", disse Dumbledore, "ouça-me bem, pois todos os que detêm o poder devem aprender isso alguma hora. Algumas coisas neste mundo são realmente simples. Se você pegar uma pedra e soltá-la novamente, a terra não será mais pesada por causa disso, as estrelas não se moverão de seus caminhos, digo isso, Harry, para que você saiba que não estou fingindo ser sábio, quando digo que, mesmo que algumas coisas sejam simples, outras são complexas. Existem magias maiores que deixam marcas no mundo, e marcam aqueles que as exercem, como um simples Feitiço** ** _não_** **faria. Esses feitiços exigem hesitação, consideração de conseqüência, um momento para pesar o significado de suas marcas. As mágicas conhecidas por mim são mais simples do que a alma mais simples.** ** _Pessoas_** **, Harry, as pessoas são sempre marcadas, pelo que fazem e pelo que é feito com elas, entende como dizer: 'Aqui está a linha entre herói e vilão!' não é suficiente dizer que o que você fez foi certo?"**

 **"Diretor," disse Harry uniformemente, "esta não é uma decisão que eu tomei aleatoriamente. Não, eu não sei o efeito exato que isso terá em cada um dos valentões presentes. Mas se eu sempre esperar por uma informação perfeita antes agir, eu nunca faria nada. Quando se trata do futuro desenvolvimento psicológico de, digamos, Peregrine Derrick, espancar oito meninas do primeiro ano provavelmente não teria sido bom para ele. E não era bom o suficiente parar eles rápida e silenciosamente, uma vez que então eles só tentariam novamente depois; eles tiveram que ver que havia um poder protetor o qual temer". A voz de Harry ficou nivelada. "Mas, claro, desde que eu** ** _sou_** **um bom rapaz, eu não queria feri-los permanentemente ou até mesmo causar-lhes qualquer dor; e, no entanto, a penalidade tinha que ser o suficiente para pesar nas mentes de qualquer um pensando em tentar novamente. Depois de pesar os resultados esperados o melhor que pude com meu intelecto racionalmente racional, achei que seria mais sensato desnudar os valentões e colá-los no teto."**

 **O jovem herói olhou diretamente para o olhar do velho bruxo, olhos verdes inabaláveis presos ao azul por trás dos óculos.**

 ** _E desde que eu não estava lá e não fiz nada pessoalmente, não há nenhuma maneira legal de me punir sob as regras da escola de Hogwarts;_** ** _o único que agiu foi o professor Quirrel prova de fogo._** ** _E apenas quebrar as regras para chegar até mim não seria uma coisa sensata a se fazer com o herói que você está preparando para lutar contra Lord Voldemort ..._** **Desta vez, Harry realmente tentou pensar em todas as ramificações com antecedência, antes de fazer a sugestão ao professor Quirrell; e pela primeira vez o professor de defesa não o chamara de idiota, apenas sorrio lentamente e começou a rir.**

 **"Eu entendo suas intenções, Harry", o velho mago disse. "Você acha que ensinou uma lição aos intimidadores de Hogwarts. Mas se Peregrine Derrick pudesse aprender essa lição, ele não seria Peregrine Derrick. Ele só será mais provocado pelo que você fez - não é justo, não é certo, mas é assim que é." O velho mago fechou os olhos, como se em breve dor, e depois os abriu novamente. "Harry, a verdade mais dolorosa que qualquer herói deve aprender é que o bem não pode, não deve, vencer todas as batalhas. Tudo isso começou quando a Srta. Granger lutou contra três inimigos mais velhos e ganhou. Se ela tivesse se contentado com isso, os ecos de sua ação teria morrido com o tempo, mas em vez disso ela se juntou a seus colegas e ergueu sua varinha em desafio aberto a Peregrine Derrick e todo o tipo dele, e sua espécie não pode deixar de levantar suas próprias varinhas. Jaime Astorga foi caçar ela, e no curso natural ele teria batido nela, teria sido um dia triste, mas teria terminado lá. Não há magia suficiente em oito bruxas do primeiro ano todas juntas para derrotar tal inimigo. Mas você não pôde aceita isso, Harry, não podia deixar a Srta. Granger aprender suas próprias lições, e então você enviou o Professor de Defesa para vigiá-las invisivelmente, e perfurou os escudos de Astorga quando Daphne Greengrass o atacou -"**

 ** _O que?_** **pensou Harry.**

 **O velho bruxo continuou falando. "Cada vez que você interveio, Harry, isso aumentava ainda mais as coisas. Em pouco tempo, a Srta. Granger estava enfrentando o próprio Robert Jugson, o filho de um Comensal da Morte, com dois fortes aliados ao seu lado. Seria realmente doloroso para ela. A Srta. Granger havia perdido a batalha. E mais uma vez, pela sua vontade e pela mão de Quirino, desta vez mostrada mais abertamente, ela venceu."**

 **Harry ainda estava lutando com a noção do Professor de Defesa observando invisivelmente sobre o SPIHB, protegendo as heroínas do perigo.**

 **"E então," o velho mago terminou, "é assim que chegamos a hoje, Harry, a quarenta e quatro estudantes atacando oito bruxas do primeiro ano. Uma batalha completa nesses corredores! Eu sei que não era sua intenção, mas você deve aceitar alguma medida de responsabilidade. Tais coisas não aconteceram antes de você vir para esta escola, nem através de todas as minhas décadas em Hogwarts; nem quando eu era estudante nem quando era professor."**

 **"Muito obrigado", disse Harry uniformemente. "Embora eu ache que o professor Quirrell mereça mais crédito do que eu."**

 **Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Harry ..."**

 **"Esses valentões estavam atacando as vítimas muito antes deste ano", disse Harry. Apesar de seus melhores esforços, sua voz estava começando a subir. "Mas ninguém parece ter ensinado aos estudantes que eles podem revidar** ** _._** **Eu sei que é muito mais difícil** ** _ignorar_** **uma briga de dois lados do que algumas vítimas indefesas sendo azaradas ou quase empurradas para fora das janelas, mas não é exatamente** ** _pior,_** **é? Eu gostaria de ler mais sobre os escritos de Godric Gryffindor para que eu pudesse citá-lo, tem que haver algo a respeito disso. A batalha aberta pode ser** ** _mais alta do_** **que as vítimas sofrendo em silêncio, pode ser mais difícil fingir que nada está acontecendo, mas o resultado final é melhor - "**

 **"Não, não é", disse Dumbledore. "Não é, Harry.** ** _Sempre_** **lutar contra as trevas, para** ** _nunca_** **deixar o mal passar sem ser desafiado - isso não é heroísmo, mas simples orgulho. Mesmo Godric Gryffindor não achava que todas as guerras valessem a pena lutar, apesar de ter passado toda a vida de uma batalha para outra" A voz do velho mago ficou mais baixa. "Na verdade, Harry, as palavras que você fala - elas não são más. Não, não são más, e ainda assim elas me assustaram. Você é alguém que pode exercer um grande poder, sobre magia, sobre seus companheiros feiticeiros. E se, quando vier aquele dia, você ainda acha que o mal nunca deve passar sem ser desafiado -" Agora, uma nota de verdadeira preocupação havia entrado na voz do Diretor. "O mundo ficou mais frágil desde a época em que Hogwarts foi criada; temo que não possa suportar a fúria de outro Godric Gryffindor. E ele foi mais lento para se irritar do que você." O velho mago balançou a cabeça. "Você está muito pronto para lutar, Harry. Muito pronto para lutar, e a própria Hogwarts está se tornando um lugar mais violento ao seu redor."**

 **"Bem," Harry disse cuidadosamente, depois de pesar suas palavras. "Eu não sei se isso vai ajudar a dizer isso, mas eu acho que você está tendo uma impressão errada do que eu sou. Eu também não gosto de lutar de verdade. É assustador, violento, e alguém pode se machucar, mas eu** ** _não_** **lutei hoje, diretor."**

 **O diretor franziu a testa. "Você enviou o professor de defesa em seu lugar -"**

 **"O professor Quirrell também não lutou", Harry disse calmamente. "Não havia ninguém lá forte o suficiente para lutar contra ele. O que aconteceu hoje não foi lutar, foi ganhar."**

 **Foi um tempo antes que o velho bruxo falasse. "Pode ser que seja assim", disse o Diretor, "mas todos esses conflitos devem terminar. Eu posso ouvir a tensão no ar e, a cada um desses confrontos, ela se eleva. Tudo isso deve terminar decisivamente e em breve; você não deve ficar no caminho de seu fim."**

 **O velho bruxo apontou para a grande porta de carvalho de seu escritório, e Harry partiu através dela.**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 **Foi com alguma surpresa que Harry saiu de entre as imensas gárgulas cinzentas que abriram caminho para ele, e viu que Quirino Quirrell ainda estava caído contra a pedra da parede do corredor, um fio grosso de saliva babando de sua boca frouxa. As vestes do professor, na mesma posição que ele ocupava quando Harry subiu pela primeira vez no escritório do Diretor.**

 **Harry esperou, mas o homem caído não se levantou; e depois de alguns segundos desajeitados, Harry começou a descer o corredor novamente.**

 **"Sr. Potter?" veio uma chamada suave, depois que Harry virou dois cantos; uma voz calma, carregando anormalmente pelos corredores.**

 **Quando Harry retornou, encontrou o professor Quirrell ainda caído contra a parede, mas os olhos pálidos agora o observavam com inteligência afiada.**

 ** _Sinto muito por ter te cansado -_**

 **Era algo que Harry não podia dizer. Ele notou a correlação entre o esforço que o professor Quirrell gastou e o tempo que ele teve que gastar 'descansando'. Mas Harry havia raciocinado que se o esforço fosse muito doloroso ou prejudicial, certamente o professor Quirrell apenas diria não. Agora Harry estava se perguntando se esse raciocínio estava correto, e se não, como se desculpar ...**

 **O professor de defesa falou em voz baixa, o resto do corpo imóvel. "Como foi seu encontro com o diretor, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"Não tenho certeza", disse Harry. "Não do jeito que eu previ. Ele parece acreditar que a Luz deve perder muito mais vezes do que eu consideraria sábio. Além disso, eu não tenho certeza se ele entende a diferença entre tentar lutar e tentar vencer. Isso explica muito, na verdade ..." Harry não tinha lido muito sobre a Guerra Bruxa, mas ele leu o suficiente para saber que os mocinhos provavelmente** ** _tinham_** **adquirido uma imagem bem precisa de quem era a maioria dos piores Comensais da Morte, e** ** _não_** **apenas enviou a todos granadas de mão ao longo de cinco minutos.**

 **Um riso suave e baixo saiu dos lábios pálidos. "Dumbledore não compreende o prazer de ganhar, assim como ele não compreende o prazer do jogo. Diga-me, Sr. Potter. Você sugeriu esse pequeno plano com a intenção deliberada de aliviar meu tédio?"**

 **"Esse foi um dos meus muitos motivos", disse Harry, porque algum instinto tinha avisado que ele não poderia simplesmente dizer "** ** _sim"_** **.**

 **"Você sabe", o Professor de Defesa disse em tom suave e reflexivo, "há aqueles que tentaram amenizar meus humores mais sombrios, e aqueles que realmente agirão para iluminar o meu dia, mas você é a primeira pessoa a ter sucesso em fazer isso deliberadamente?" O professor de defesa parecia se erguer da parede com um movimento peculiar que poderia incluir magia e músculo; e o professor de defesa começou a se afastar sem olhar para trás na direção de Harry. Apenas um pequeno gesto de um dedo indicou que Harry deveria segui-lo.**

 **"Gostei particularmente do canto que você compôs para a Srta. Davis", disse o professor Quirrell depois de terem andado a uma curta distância. "Embora você possa ter sido mais sábio para me consultar com antecedência, antes de dar a ela para memorizar." Uma mão se moveu dentro das vestes do Professor de Defesa e desenhou uma varinha, que traçou um pequeno gesto no ar, após o que todos os sons distantes do castelo de Hogwarts ficaram em silêncio. "Diga-me honestamente, Sr. Potter, você de alguma forma adquiriu uma familiaridade com a teoria dos rituais das Trevas? Isso não é o mesmo que confessar uma intenção de lançá-los; muitos magos conhecem os princípios."**

 **"Não ..." Harry disse devagar. Ele havia decidido há algum tempo contra tentar entrar na Seção Restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts, pela mesma razão que ele havia decidido um ano antes** ** _não_** **procurar como fazer explosivos a partir de materiais domésticos comuns. Harry se orgulhava de ter pelo menos** ** _mais_** **juízo do que as pessoas achavam que ele tinha.**

 **"Oh?" disse o professor Quirrell. O homem andava mais normalmente agora, e os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso peculiar. "Ora, talvez você possua um talento natural para o campo, então."**

 **"Sim, bem", Harry disse cansado. "Eu suponho que o Dr. Seuss também tenha um talento natural para os rituais das Trevas, porque a parte sobre** ** _shuffle, duffle, muzle, muff_** **veio de um livro infantil chamado** ** _Bartholomew e o Oobleck_** **-"**

 **"Não, não essa parte", disse o professor Quirrell. Sua voz ficou um pouco mais forte, assumiu um pouco do seu tom normal de palestras. "Um feitiço comum, o Sr. Potter, pode ser lançado meramente falando certas palavras, fazendo movimentos precisos da varinha, gastando um pouco da sua própria força. Mesmo magias poderosas podem ser invocadas dessa maneira, se a mágica é eficiente assim como eficaz. Mas com a maior das magias, a fala por si só não é suficiente para dar-lhes estrutura. Você deve executar ações específicas, fazer escolhas significativas. Também não é o gasto temporário de sua própria força suficiente para colocá-los em movimento, um ritual requer sacrifício permanente. O poder de um feitiço tão grande, comparado com os feitiços comuns, pode ser como o dia comparado com a noite, mas muitos rituais - na verdade, a maioria - exigem pelo menos um sacrifício que possa inspirar aspereza. E todo o campo da magia ritual, contendo todos os alcances mais distantes e interessantes da magia, é amplamente considerado como das Trevas. Com algumas exceções esculpidas pela tradição, é claro." A voz do professor Quirrell assumiu uma tonalidade sarcástica. "O Voto Inquebrantável é útil demais para certas Casas ricas para ser totalmente banido - embora vincular a vontade de um homem durante todos os seus dias é de fato um ato terrível e indesculpável, mais temível do que muitos rituais menores que os magos evitam. Um cínico poderia concluir que rituais serem proibidos não é tanto uma questão de moralidade, mas de hábito. Mas eu discordo ..." O professor Quirrell soltou uma breve tosse, limpando a garganta. "O Voto Inquebrantável requer três participantes e três sacrifícios. Aquele que recebe o Voto Inquebrável deve ser aquele que poderia ter confiado no que promete, mas prefere exigir o voto deles, e eles sacrificam essa possibilidade de confiança. Aquele que faz o voto deve ser alguém que poderia ter escolhido fazer o que o voto exige deles, e eles sacrificam essa capacidade de escolha. E o terceiro feiticeiro, o fichário, permanentemente sacrifica uma pequena porção de sua própria magia, para sustentar o voto. Para sempre."**

 **"Ah", disse Harry. "Eu me** ** _perguntava_** **por que esse feitiço não era usado em todo lugar, toda vez que duas pessoas têm dificuldade em confiar umas nas outras ... embora ... por que os feiticeiros em seus leitos de morte não cobram dinheiro para vincular Votos Inquebráveis, e usam o pagamento para deixar uma herança para seus filhos - "**

 **"Porque eles são estúpidos", disse o professor Quirrell. "Há centenas de rituais úteis que poderiam ser realizados se os homens tivessem tanto sentido; eu poderia citar vinte sem parar para respirar. Mas em qualquer caso, Sr. Potter, a coisa sobre tais rituais - se você escolher ou não classifica-los como das trevas - é que eles são moldados para serem magicamente eficazes, para não parecerem impressionantes quando executados. Eu suponho que haja uma certa tendência para os rituais mais poderosos exigirem sacrifícios mais terríveis. Mesmo assim, o mais terrível ritual conhecido por mim exige apenas uma corda que enforcou um homem e uma espada que matou uma mulher, e isso para um ritual que prometia convocar a própria morte - embora o que realmente se entende por isso eu não sei e não me importo de descobrir, pois também diz que o encantamento para demitir a Morte tinha sido perdido O canto mais temido que eu encontrei não soa nem um centésimo tão assustador quanto o canto que você compôs para a Srta. Davis. Aqueles entre os valentões que tinham uma familiaridade passageira com os rituais das Trevas, estou certos de que havia alguns, devem ter sido aterrorizados além da capacidade de descrever as palavras. Se existisse um ritual verdadeiro que parecesse tão impressionante, Sr. Potter, derreteria a Terra".**

 **"Hum", disse Harry.**

 **Os lábios do professor Quirrell se contorceram ainda mais. "Ah, mas a coisa realmente divertida foi isso. Veja, Sr. Potter, o canto de cada ritual nomeia aquilo que deve ser sacrificado, e o que deve ser ganho. O canto que você deu para a Srta. Davis falou, primeiro de uma escuridão além da escuridão, enterrada sob o fluxo do tempo, que conhece o portão, e é o portão e a segunda coisa falada, Sr. Potter, era a manifestação de sua própria presença E sempre, em cada elemento de um ritual,** ** _primeiro_** **é chamado aquilo que é sacrificado, e** ** _então_** **é dito o uso ordenado disso."**

 **"Eu ... vejo", disse Harry, enquanto percorria os corredores de Hogwarts atrás do professor Quirrell, seguindo-o em direção ao escritório do professor de defesa. "Então meu canto, do jeito que eu escrevi, implica que o Deus Exterior, Yog-Sothoth -"**

 **"Foi permanentemente sacrificado em um ritual que meramente manifestou brevemente a sua presença", disse o professor Quirrell. "Suponho que descobriremos amanhã se alguém levou isso a sério, quando lemos os jornais e vemos se todas as nações mágicas do mundo estão se unindo em um esforço desesperado para selar sua incursão em nossa realidade."**

 **Eles caminharam, enquanto o Professor de Defesa começava a rir, estranhos sons guturais.**

 **Os dois não falaram depois disso até que chegaram ao escritório do Professor de Defesa, e então o homem parou com a mão na porta.**

 **"É uma coisa muito estranha", disse o professor de defesa, com a voz suave novamente, quase inaudível. O homem não estava olhando para Harry, e Harry só viu as costas dele. "Uma coisa muito estranha ... Houve um tempo em que eu teria sacrificado um dedo da minha mão da varinha, para trabalhar sobre os valentões de Hogwarts como nós trabalhamos sobre eles neste dia. Para fazê-los me temer como eles agora temem você, para ter a deferência de todos os alunos e a adoração de muitos, eu teria dado o dedo por isso. Você tem tudo agora que eu queria então. Tudo o que eu sei da natureza humana diz que eu deveria odiar você. E ainda assim eu não me sinto assim. É uma coisa muito estranha".**

 **Deveria ter sido um momento emocionante, mas em vez disso Harry sentiu uma frieza percorrer sua espinha, como se ele fosse um pequeno peixe no mar, e um vasto tubarão branco tivesse acabado de olhá-lo e decidido após uma visível hesitação não comê-lo.**

 **O homem abriu a porta do escritório do Professor de Defesa, entrou e desapareceu.**

 **=============================================\\\~\\\==============================================**

 ** _Consequências:_**

 **Seus colegas Sonserinos estavam olhando para Daphne como ... como se não tivessem a menor ideia de como olhar para ela.**

 **Os Grifinórios estavam olhando para ela como se não tivessem a menor ideia de como olhar para ela.**

 **Sem demonstrar medo, Daphne Greengrass entrou na sala de aula de Poções, envolta na imperiosa dignidade de uma Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga. Dentro ela estava se sentindo da mesma maneira que todo mundo provavelmente se sentia.**

 **Fazia duas horas desde que o** ** _que?,_** **quando o** ** _que?_** **tinha acontecido e o cérebro de Daphne ainda estava indo:** ** _O que?_** ** _O que?_** ** _O que?_**

 **A sala de aula estava silenciosa enquanto todos esperavam que o professor Snape chegasse. Lavender e Parvati sentaram-se perto de um grupo de outros Grifinórios, cercadas por olhares silenciosos. As duas estavam olhando o dever de casa uma da outra antes do início da aula, e ninguém mais as ajudava ou conversava com elas. Até mesmo Lavender, que Daphne teria jurado, nunca poderia se intimidar com nada, parecia subjugada.**

 **Daphne sentou-se à sua escrivaninha e tirou** ** _Misturas Mágicas e Poções_** **da bolsa e começou a examinar seu próprio dever de casa, fazendo o melhor para agir normalmente. As pessoas olhavam para ela e não diziam nada -**

 **Um suspiro percorreu toda a sala de aula. Meninas e meninos recuaram, afastando-se da porta como se fossem hastes de trigo tocadas por uma rajada de vento.**

 **Na porta estava Tracey Davis, envolta em um manto preto esfarrapado que havia sido colocado sobre o uniforme de Hogwarts.**

 **Tracey entrou lentamente na sala de aula, oscilando um pouco a cada passo, parecendo que ela estava tentando se** ** _flutuar_** **. Ela sentou-se à sua mesa de trabalho habitual, que estava bem ao lado da de Daphne.**

 **Lentamente, a cabeça de Tracey virou-se para Daphne.**

 **"Viu?" A garota sonserina disse em um tom baixo e sepulcral. "Eu disse a você que eu pegaria ele antes dela."**

 **"O que?" Daphne, que imediatamente desejou não ter dito nada.**

 **"Eu peguei Harry Potter antes de Granger." A voz de Tracey ainda estava baixa, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando com triunfo. "Veja, Daphne, o que o general Potter quer em uma garota não é um rosto bonito ou um vestido bonito. Ele quer uma garota disposta a canalizar seus poderes horríveis, é o que ele quer. Agora eu sou dele - e ele é meu!"**

 **Este anúncio produziu um silêncio congelado em toda a sala de aula.**

 **"Com licença, Srta. Davis", disse a voz culta de Draco Malfoy, que parecia despreocupado enquanto folheava seus próprios pergaminhos de Poções. O outro descendente de uma Casa Mais Antiga não levantou a vista da mesa, mesmo quando todos se viraram para olhá-lo. "Harry Potter realmente te** ** _disse_** **isso? Usando essas palavras?"**

 **"Bem, não ..." Tracey disse, e então seus olhos brilharam com raiva. "Mas é** ** _melhor_** **ele me aceitar, agora que sacrifiquei minha alma para ele e tudo!"**

 **"** ** _Você sacrificou sua alma para Harry Potter?_** **", Ofegou Millicent. Houve um ruído do outro lado da sala quando Ron Weasley deixou cair o tinteiro.**

 **"Bem, eu tenho certeza que sim", disse Tracey, soando brevemente incerta antes de se recuperar. "Quero dizer, eu me olhei no espelho e agora estou mais pálida, e sempre posso sentir a escuridão me cercando, e eu era um canal para seus poderes e tudo ... Daphne, você também viu meus olhos ficarem verdes, eu não vi eu mesma, mas foi o que ouvi depois."**

 **Houve uma pausa, interrompida apenas pelos sons de Ron Weasley tentando limpar sua mesa.**

 **"Daphne?" disse Tracey.**

 **"Eu não acredito", disse uma voz irritada. "Não há como o próximo Lorde das Trevas** ** _te_** **escolher para ser sua noiva!"**

 **Lentamente, e com considerável descrença, as cabeças se voltaram para olhar para Pansy Parkinson.**

 **"Silêncio, você", disse Tracey, "ou eu ..." A menina sonserina fez uma pausa. Então a voz de Tracey foi ainda mais baixa, e ela disse "Silêncio, você, ou eu vou devorar sua alma".**

 **"Você não pode fazer isso", disse Pansy, no tom confiante de uma galinha que havia elaborado uma hierarquia perfeitamente boa onde ela estava no topo, e não ia atualizar essa crença baseada em mera evidência.**

 **Lentamente, como se estivesse tentando flutuar, Tracey se levantou de sua mesa. Houve mais suspiros. Daphne sentiu como se tivesse sido petrificada no lugar dentro de sua cadeira.**

 **"Tracey?" disse Lavender em voz baixa. "Por favor, não faça tudo isso de novo. Por favor?"**

 **Agora Pansy estava mostrando um nervosismo definido enquanto Tracey se balançava em direção a sua mesa. "O que você acha que está fazendo?" Pansy disse, não conseguindo soar indignada.**

 **"Eu te disse", disse Tracey ameaçadoramente. "Eu vou devorar sua alma."**

 **Tracey se inclinou sobre Pansy, que estava sentada congelada em sua mesa; e, com os lábios quase se tocando, fez um ruído alto de inalação.**

 **"Pronto!" disse Tracey enquanto se endireitava. "Eu comi sua alma."**

 **"Não, você não fez!" disse Pansy.**

 **"Fiz sim!" disse Tracey.**

 **Houve uma pequena pausa -**

 **"Merlin, ela** ** _fez!_** **", Gritou Theodore Nott. "Você parece pálida agora, e seus olhos parecem vazios!"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou Pansy, empalidecendo. A garota saltou de sua mesa e começou a vasculhar freneticamente sua mochila. Depois que Pansy tirou um espelho e olhou para si mesma, ficou ainda mais pálida.**

 **Daphne abandonou toda a pretensão de equilíbrio aristocrático e deixou a cabeça cair na mesa com um baque surdo, enquanto se perguntava se ir à mesma escola que todas as outras famílias importantes valeria realmente estar na mesma escola que a Legião do Caos.**

 **"Ooh, você está com problemas agora, Pansy", disse Seamus Finnigan. "Eu não sei exatamente o que acontece quando um Dementador te beija, mas se Tracey Davis te beija é provavelmente pior ainda."**

 **"Eu ouvi sobre pessoas sem almas", Dean Thomas disse sombriamente. "Eles têm que se vestir todo de preto, e eles escrevem poesia horrível, e nada os deixa felizes. Eles são todos** ** _angustiados_** **."**

 **"Eu não quero ficar angustiada!" gritou Pansy.**

 **"Que pena", disse Dean Thomas. "Você tem que ser, agora que sua alma se foi."**

 **Pansy se virou e estendeu a mão implorando em direção à mesa de Draco Malfoy. "Draco!" ela disse suplicante. "Sr. Malfoy! Por favor, faça Tracey me devolver minha alma!"**

 **"Eu não posso", disse Tracey. "Eu a** ** _comi_** **."**

 **"Faça-a vomitar!" gritou Pansy.**

 **O herdeiro de Malfoy caiu para a frente, apoiando a cabeça com as duas mãos, para que ninguém pudesse ver seu rosto. "Por que minha vida é assim?" disse Draco Malfoy.**

 **Uma balbúrdia selvagem de sussurros começou quando Tracey voltou para sua mesa, agora sorrindo em satisfação, enquanto Pansy estava no meio da sala de aula, torcendo as mãos e as lágrimas começando de seus olhos -**

 ** _"Fiquem quietos."_**

 **A voz suave e letal pareceu encher toda a sala de aula quando o professor Snape entrou pela porta. Seu rosto estava mais furiosa do que Daphne jamais tinha visto, enviando uma onda de medo genuíno em sua espinha. Apressadamente, ela olhou para o dever de casa.**

 **"Sente-se, Parkinson", o Mestre de Poções assobiou, "e você, Davis, tire esse manto ridículo -"**

 **"** ** _Professor Snaaaaaape!_** **",** ** _Lamentou_** **Pansy Parkinson em lágrimas. "** ** _Tracey comeu minha aaalmaaaaa!_** **"**


	74. Capítulo 73: Realização Própria, pt 10 '

**Capítulo 73: Realização Própria, pt 10 'Final'**

 **"** **Responsabilidade"**

 **Era um beco sinuoso e serpentino no meio de Hogwarts, vagante como uma mecha de cabelo perdida; às vezes se cruzando, parecia, mas você nunca chegava ao fim se desse à tentação de aparentes atalhos.**

 **No final do emaranhado, seis estudantes apoiavam-se em pedras ásperas, mantos pretos contra as paredes cinzentas e aparados em verde, os olhos correndo de um para o outro. Tochas queimavam no candelabro sem janelas, lançando luz para afastar a escuridão e o calor para afastar o frio das masmorras da Sonserina.**

 **"Estou** ** _certa_** **"** ** _,_** **retrucou Reese Belka, "absolutamente** ** _certa,_** **isso não era um ritual verdadeiro. Pequenas bruxas do primeiro ano não conseguem fazer esse tipo de magia, e mesmo se pudessem, quem já ouviu falar de um ritual sombrio que** ** _sacrifica_** **um horror selado para -** ** _isso?_** **"**

 **"Você estava -" disse Lucian Bole. "Quero dizer - depois daquela garota estalou os dedos -"**

 **O olhar de Belka deveria tê-lo derretido. "Não", ela cuspiu, "eu** ** _não_** **estava"** ** _._**

 **"Isto é, ela não estava nua", demorou Marcus Flint, seus ombros largos recostados em aparente relaxamento contra a superfície de pedra irregular. "Coberta de cobertura de chocolate, sim, mas não nua."**

 **"Neste dia, Potter cometeu um grande insulto às nossas casas", disse a voz sombria de Jaime Astorga.**

 **"Sim, bem, me desculpe por ser franco", Randolph Lee disse uniformemente. O duelista do sétimo ano esfregou o queixo, onde uma leve penugem de barba cresceu. "Mas quando alguém te cola no teto, é uma mensagem, Astorga. É uma mensagem que diz: Eu sou um Mago das Trevas incrivelmente poderoso que poderia ter feito qualquer coisa que eu quisesse com você, e eu não me importo se sua casa também foi ofendida."**

 **Robert Jugson III soltou uma risada baixa e suave, uma risada que provocou arrepios em várias espinhas. "Isso faz você pensar se você escolheu o lado errado, não é? Eu ouvi histórias sobre** ** _mensagens_** **como essa, enviadas às ordens do velho Lorde das Trevas ..."**

 **"Ainda não estou pronto para me ajoelhar diante de Potter", disse Astorga, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Jugson.**

 **"Nem eu", disse Belka.**

 **Jugson segurava a varinha e a virava de um lado para o outro nos dedos, apontando para cima e depois para baixo. "Você é um grifinório ou um sonserino?" disse Jugson. "Todo mundo tem um preço. Todo mundo inteligente."**

 **Esta declaração produziu um momento de silêncio.**

 **"Malfoy não deveria estar aqui?" Bole disse timidamente.**

 **Flint fez um sinal de desprezo com seus dedos. "Qualquer que seja a trama de Malfoy, ele quer colocar um ar de inocência. Ele não pode ser visto desaparecido ao mesmo tempo que nós."**

 **"Mas todo mundo já** ** _sabe_** **disso", disse Bole. "Mesmo nas outras casas."**

 **"Sim, muito desajeitado", disse Belka. Ela bufou. "Malfoy ou não, ele é só um pequeno primário e não precisamos dele aqui."**

 **"Eu vou informar meu pai", Jugson disse suavemente, "e** ** _ele_** **falará com o próprio Lorde Malfoy -" Abruptamente, Jugson parou de falar.**

 **"Eu não sei sobre** ** _vocês_** **, queridos", disse Belka com doçura falsa, "mas** ** _eu_** **não planejo fugir com medo de um ritual falso, e** ** _eu_** **não terminei com Potter e sua sangue-ruim de estimação."**

 **Ninguém respondeu. Todos os seus olhares estavam passando por ela.**

 **Lentamente, Belka se virou para ver o que os outros estavam olhando.**

 **"Você não fará** ** _nada_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou o chefe da casa. O rosto de Severus Snape estava enfurecido, quando ele falou pequenas manchas de saliva voaram de sua boca, ainda mais pontuando suas vestes já sujas. "Vocês, tolos, já fizeram o** ** _bastante!_** **Vocês envergonharam minha Casa -** ** _perderam_** **para alunos do primeiro ano - e agora vocês falam de enredar os nobres Senhores do Wizengamot em suas** ** _patéticas_** **disputas infantis?** ** _Eu_** **vou lidar com esse assunto.** ** _Vocês_** **não vão envergonhar essa Casa de novo, você não vai se** ** _arriscar a_** **envergonhar essa casa de novo! Você** ** _terminou_** **essa luta contra bruxas do primeiro ano, e se eu ouvir de outra forma -"**

 **============================================/~/===============================================**

 **Se você pensasse que eles estariam sentados um ao lado do outro na hora do jantar, depois disso, você estaria completamente enganado.**

 **"O que ela** ** _quer_** **de mim?" veio o grito queixoso de um menino que, apesar de toda a sua extensa leitura na literatura científica, ainda era um pouco ingênuo sobre certas coisas. "Ela** ** _queria_** **ser espancada?"**

 **Os garotos da Corvinal do último ano que se sentaram ao lado dele na mesa de jantar trocaram olhares rápidos um com o outro até que, por algum protocolo tácito, o mais experiente deles falou.**

 **"Olhe", disse Arty Gray, o sétimo ano que liderava na competição deles por três bruxas e uma professora de defesa. "O que você precisa entender é que só porque ela está com** ** _raiva_** **não significa que você perdeu pontos. Granger está com raiva porque ela ficou toda assustada e você está** ** _lá para ser culpado,_** **entende? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que ela não admita isso, ela vai ficar comovida porque seu namorado tomou uma ação tão ridícula e francamente insana para protegê-la".**

 **"Isso não é sobre** ** _pontos_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry Potter, as palavras visivelmente escapando entre os dentes cerrados. O jantar foi ignorado na mesa à sua frente. "Isto é sobre a** ** _justiça._** **E** ** _Eu. Não. Sou. Namorado. Dela!_** **"**

 **Isto foi recebido por uma certa quantidade de risos de todos os presentes.**

 **"Sim, bem", disse um garoto da sexta série da Corvinal, "Eu acho que depois que ela te beijou para te tirar da Dementação e você colou quarenta e quatro valentões no teto por ela, nós passamos de 'ela não é minha namorada, sério' e estamos na questão de como seus filhos vão ser. Uau, isso é um pensamento assustador ..." O Corvinal parou e então disse, em voz mais baixa "Por favor, não olhe para mim assim."**

 **"Olha", disse Arty Gray, "me desculpe por ser franco sobre isso, mas você pode ter justiça ou você pode ter meninas, você não pode ter os dois ao mesmo tempo." Ele colocou uma mão amiga no ombro de Harry Potter. "Você tem potencial, garoto, mais potencial do que qualquer bruxo que eu já vi, mas** **você tem que aprender como** ** _usá-_** **lo, sabe? Seja um pouco mais gentil com elas, aprenda alguns feitiços para limpar essa bagunça que você chama de cabelo. Acima de tudo, você precisa esconder melhor a sua maldade - não** ** _muito_** **bem, mas melhor. Garotos bonitos e bem-arrumados pegam garotas, e os Bruxos das Trevas também pegam garotas, mas meninos bem-arrumados suspeitos de serem** ** _secretamente_** **bruxos das trevas pegam mais meninas do que você pode imaginar -"**

 **"Não estou interessado", disse Harry categoricamente, enquanto pegava a mão do menino do ombro e a retirou sem cerimônia.**

 **"Mas você vai ficar", disse Arty Gray, sua voz baixa e significativa. "Ah, você vai ficar!"**

 **Em outro lugar ao longo da mesma mesa -**

 **"** ** _Romântico?_** **", Gritou Hermione Granger, tão alto que algumas das garotas ao lado dela estremeceram. "** ** _Que parte disso foi romântico?_** **Ele não** ** _perguntou!_** **Ele nunca** ** _pergunta!_** **Ele apenas envia fantasmas atrás de pessoas e as cola em tetos e faz o que quiser com a** ** _minha_** **vida!"**

 **"Mas você não vê?" disse uma bruxa do quarto ano. "Isso significa que mesmo que ele seja malvado, ele te** ** _ama_** **!"**

 **"Você não está ajudando", disse Penelope Clearwater um pouco mais abaixo na mesa, mas ela foi ignorada. Várias bruxas mais velhas tinham convergido em direção a Hermione, depois que ela se sentou na extremidade oposta da mesa de Harry Potter, mas então uma nuvem mais rápida de garotas mais novas tinha cercado Hermione em uma barreira impenetrável.**

 **"Rapazes", disse Hermione Granger, "não deveria ser permitido amar meninas sem perguntar a elas primeiro! Isso é verdade de várias maneiras e especialmente quando se trata de colar pessoas no teto!"**

 **Isso também foi ignorado. "É como uma peça!" Suspirou uma menina do terceiro ano.**

 **"Uma peça?" disse Hermione. "Eu gostaria de ver a peça onde algo assim acontece!"**

 **"Oh", disse a menina do terceiro ano, "Eu estava pensando naquela que é realmente** ** _romântica,_** **onde há um garoto muito simpático que faz um deslocamento pela rede de Floo, só que ele pronuncia errado seu destino e tropeça para esta sala cheia de bruxos das trevas que estão realizando um ritual proibido que deveria ter ficado para sempre perdido no tempo, e eles estão sacrificando sete vítimas para desvendar este antigo horror que é suposto de conceder a alguém um desejo se for libertado, então é claro que a presença do menino interrompe o ritual e como o horror está comendo todos os Magos das Trevas e todo mundo está morrendo o último pensamento do garoto é que ele deseja ter uma namorada, e a próxima coisa que você sabe é que o garoto está deitado no colo desta linda mulher cujos olhos estão queimando com uma luz terrível, só que ela não entende nada sobre ser humano, então o garoto sempre tem que impedir ela de comer as pessoas. É como aquela peça, só você é o garoto e Harry Potter é a garota!"**

 **"Isso ..." Hermione disse, sentindo-se bastante surpresa. "Isso realmente soa algo como -"**

 **"** ** _Sim?_** **", Sussurrou uma menina do segundo ano sentada em frente à mesa, que agora se inclinava para a frente, parecendo horrorizada e ainda mais fascinada.**

 **"Não!" disse Hermione. "Quero dizer -** ** _ele não é meu namorado!_** **"**

 **Dois segundos depois, as orelhas de Hermione alcançaram o que seus lábios acabaram de dizer.**

 **A bruxa do quarto ano colocou a mão no ombro de Hermione e deu-lhe um aperto reconfortante. "Srta. Granger," ela disse em uma voz suave, "Eu acho que se você for realmente honesta consigo mesma, você admitirá que a verdadeira razão que você está zangada com seu mestre negro é que ele canalizou seus poderes indescritíveis através de Tracey Davis em vez de você."**

 **A boca de Hermione se abriu, mas sua garganta trancou antes que as palavras saíssem, o que provavelmente era uma coisa boa, porque se ela realmente gritasse tão alto, teria quebrado alguma coisa.**

 **"Como isso é possível, na verdade?" disse a garota do terceiro ano. "Quero dizer, para Harry Potter trabalhar através de outra garota, mesmo que ele esteja ligado a você? Os três de vocês têm um desses, sabe, arranjos?"**

 **"** ** _Gaaaaack_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Hermione Granger, sua garganta ainda trancada, seu cérebro interrompido, e suas cordas vocais fazendo um barulho espontâneo como se ela estivesse cuspindo um iaque.**

 **=====================================/~/======================================================**

 ** _(Mais tarde.)_**

 **"Eu não entendo por que você está sendo tão** ** _irracional_** **", disse outra bruxa do segundo ano, que substituiu a garota do terceiro ano depois que Hermione ameaçou pedir a Tracey para comer a alma dela. "Quero dizer, realmente, se alguém como Harry Potter** ** _me_** **resgatasse, eu estaria - enviando-lhe cartões de agradecimento, e abraçando-o, e" o rosto da garota estava um pouco vermelho, "bem, beijando-o, eu esperaria."**

 **"Sim!" disse a outra bruxa do segundo ano. "Eu nunca entendi porque as garotas em peças ficam** ** _bravas_** **quando o personagem principal sai do seu caminho para ser legal com elas.** ** _Eu_** **não agiria assim se o herói gostasse de** ** _mim._** **"**

 **Hermione Granger tinha baixado a cabeça para a mesa de jantar, suas mãos lentamente puxando seu cabelo.**

 **"Você não entende a psicologia masculina", disse a bruxa do quarto ano com uma voz autoritária. "Granger tem que fazer** ** _parecer_** **que ela pode misteriosamente resistir ao seu charme sedutor."**

 **=======================================/~/====================================================**

 ** _(Ainda mais tarde)_**

 **E assim, em pouco tempo, Hermione Granger havia se voltado para a única pessoa que ela podia conversar, a única pessoa garantida a entender seu ponto de vista -**

 **"Eles são todos loucos", disse Hermione Granger enquanto caminhava vigorosamente em direção à torre da Corvinal, tendo deixado o jantar um pouco mais cedo. "Todos, exceto você e eu, Harry, quero dizer** ** _todo mundo,_** **exceto nós em toda a escola de Hogwarts, eles são totalmente** ** _loucos._** **E as meninas da Corvinal são as** ** _piores,_** **eu não sei o** ** _que_** **meninas da Corvinal acabam lendo quando ficarem mais velhas, mas tenho certeza de que eles não deveriam estar lendo seja lá o que for. Uma bruxa me perguntou se nós dois tínhamos fundido nossas almas, o que eu vou procurar na biblioteca hoje à noite, mas tenho certeza que nunca aconteceu de verdade. -"**

 **"Eu nem sei um** ** _nome_** **para esse tipo de raciocínio falacioso", disse Harry Potter. O garoto estava andando normalmente, o que significava que ele muitas vezes tinha que pular alguns passos para corresponder à velocidade de sua própria indignação. "Eu seriamente acho que se fosse por** ** _eles_** **, eles estariam nos arrastando neste minuto para ter nossos nomes mudados para Potter-Evans-Verres-Granger ... Ugh, dizer isso em voz alta me faz perceber o quão horrível isso soa."**

 **"Você quer dizer que** ** _seu_** **nome seria Potter-Evans-Verres-Granger e o** ** _meu_** **seria Granger-Potter-Evans-Verres", disse Hermione. "É horrível demais imaginar."**

 **"Não", disse o menino, "a Casa Potter é uma Casa Nobre, então acho que esse nome fica na frente -"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Ela disse indignada. "Quem disse** ** _que_** **temos que -"**

 **Houve um repentino e terrível silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos estrondos dos sapatos.**

 **"** ** _De qualquer forma_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Hermione apressadamente, "algumas das coisas loucas que eles disseram no jantar me fizeram pensar, então eu só quero dizer, Harry, que eu sou realmente grata a você por salvar a mim e a todas as outras de sermos espancadas, e apesar de algumas partes desta tarde me aborrecerem, tenho certeza de que podemos conversar sobre isso calmamente".**

 **"Ah ..." Harry disse com um sorriso tímido e hesitante, seus olhos mostrando uma mistura de perplexidade e apreensão, "isso é ... bom, eu acho?"**

 **Para ser mais específico, a bruxa do quarto ano havia explicado isso, já que Harry era o bruxo malvado que se apaixonara por Hermione, e Hermione era a garota pura e inocente que iria resgatá-lo ou ser seduzida pelas Trevas, isso significava que Hermione** ** _tinha_** **que estar perpetuamente indignada com qualquer coisa que Harry fizesse, mesmo que fosse ele heroicamente salvando-a de desgraça certa, apenas para que seu romance não se resolvesse antes do final do Quarto Ato. E** ** _então_** **Penelope Clearwater, que Hermione realmente achava que era mais esperta do que isso, comentou em voz alta que, por razões idênticas, era** ** _impossível_** **para Hermione se aproximar e conversar sensatamente com Harry sobre o motivo dela estar se sentindo magoada, e de qualquer maneira bruxos das trevas eram atraídos pelo desafio e paixão de uma mulher, não pela lógica. Este era o ponto em que Hermione se levantou dos bancos, pisou furiosamente para onde Harry estava sentado, e perguntou-lhe com uma voz razoável se os dois poderiam dar um passeio e resolver as coisas.**

 **"Então, em outras palavras" Hermione disse em sua voz calma de sempre, "você não está realmente com problemas comigo, eu ainda estou falando com você, nós ainda somos amigos, e ainda estamos estudando juntos. Nós** ** _não estamos_** **tendo uma briga. Certo?"**

 **De alguma forma, isso só pareceu aumentar a apreensão de Harry Potter. "Certo", disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.**

 **"Ótimo!" disse Hermione. "Então, você descobriu porque eu estava chateada, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Houve uma pausa. "Você queria que eu me mantivesse fora de seus negócios?" Harry disse cautelosamente. "Quero dizer - eu sei que você queria fazer as coisas por conta própria. E eu** ** _estava_** **ficando fora do seu caminho, até que ouvi que você tinha sido emboscado por três Comensais da Morte mirims e, honestamente, eu não estava esperando por isso.** ** _Professor Quirrell_** **não estava esperando isso, comecei a me preocupar que você tivesse passado por cima da sua cabeça e então, sem querer ofender você Hermione, quarenta e quatro valentões em uma emboscada em massa está muito além do que** ** _qualquer um_** **poderia lidar sem ajuda. Você realmente precisava de ajuda apenas dessa vez -"**

 **"Não, essa parte está bem", disse Hermione. "Nós** ** _estávamos_** **passando por cima de nossas cabeças, honestamente. Por favor, adivinhe novamente, Sr. Potter."**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "O que Tracey fez ... te assustou?"**

 **"Me assustou, Sr. Potter?" Pode ter havido um toque de acidez em sua voz. "Não, Sr. Potter, eu estava com** ** _medo._** **Eu estava** ** _aterrorizada._** **Eu não gostaria de admitir que estava com medo de apenas** ** _dragões_** **ou algo assim, as pessoas poderiam pensar que eu era** ** _covarde_** **, mas quando você pode ouvir vozes distantes gritando 'Tekeli-li Tekeli-li!' e há poças de sangue saindo de debaixo de todas as portas, então não há problema em ter medo."**

 **"Sinto muito", Harry disse com o que parecia um arrependimento genuíno. "Eu pensei que você perceberia que era eu."**

 **"** **E a** ** _razão_** **pela** ** _qual_** **todos nós ficamos com medo desse tipo, Sr. Potter, foi que** ** _você não perguntou primeiro!_** **" Apesar de suas intenções, Hermione descobriu que sua voz estava subindo novamente. "Você deveria ter me** ** _perguntado_** **antes de fazer algo assim, Harry! Você deveria ter dito muito especificamente, 'Hermione, eu posso fazer o sangue sair de debaixo das portas?' É importante ser específico quando você está perguntando sobre esse tipo de coisa! "**

 **O menino esfregou a nuca enquanto andava. "Eu ... honestamente, eu pensei que você** ** _teria_** **que dizer não."**

 **"Sim, Sr. Potter,** ** _eu poderia ter dito não_** **. Esse é** ** _o ponto de perguntar primeiro_** **, Sr. Potter!"**

 **"Não, eu quero dizer que você** ** _teria_** **que dizer não, sendo ou não o que você** ** _realmente_** **queria. E então todas vocês teriam sido espancados e teria sido** ** _minha_** **culpa por perguntar primeiro."**

 **As sobrancelhas de Hermione levantaram um pouco de surpresa, e ela continuou andando por alguns passos enquanto tentava entender isso. "O que?" ela disse.**

 **"Bem ..." o menino disse um pouco devagar. "Quero dizer ... você é a General da Luz do Sol, não é? Você** ** _não podia_** **dizer sim para mim assustar as pessoas, nem mesmo os valentões, nem mesmo para salvar seus amigos de serem espancados. Você teria que dizer não, e então você teria se machucado. Dessa forma, você pode dizer às pessoas honestamente que você não tinha ideia e que não era sua culpa. É por isso que eu não avisei."**

 **Hermione parou de andar, virou-se para encarar Harry completamente em vez de apenas virar a cabeça. Sua voz foi cuidadosa mesmo quando ela disse "Harry, você** ** _tem_** **que parar de pensar em razões inteligentes para fazer coisas estúpidas".**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry voaram para cima. Depois de um momento, ele disse "Olha ... eu sei o que você quer dizer, é claro, mas ainda há a dúvida se é realmente uma boa ideia, não apenas inteligente".**

 **"Eu entendo porque você fez o que fez hoje", disse Hermione. "Mas eu quero que você prometa que a partir de agora, você vai me perguntar primeiro, sempre, mesmo que você consiga pensar em uma razão pela qual você não deveria."**

 **Houve uma pausa que se estendeu e Hermione pôde sentir seu coração afundar.**

 **"Hermione -" Harry começou a dizer.**

 **"** ** _Por quê?_** **" A frustração explodiu em sua voz. "** ** _Por que é tão horrível? Tudo o que você tem a fazer é perguntar!"_**

 **Os olhos de Harry estavam muito sérios. "Quem na SPIHB você se esforça mais para defender, Hermione? Por quem você tem mais medo, quando você luta?"**

 **"Hannah Abbott", Hermione disse sem ter que pensar sobre isso, e então se sentiu um pouco mal, porque Hannah** ** _estava se_** **esforçando e ela** ** _tinha_** **melhorado muito -**

 **"Você se sentiria bem em confiar em alguém, como Tracey, com a** ** _responsabilidade_** ** _final_** **de proteger Hannah? Se você soubesse que Hannah estava prestes a entrar em uma emboscada, e você criasse um plano para protegê-la, você se sentiria bem em deixar Tracey dizer se você estava autorizada a fazer isso?"**

 **"Bem não?" disse Hermione intrigada.**

 **Os olhos verdes do Menino-Que-Sobreviveram firmes nos dela. "Você confiaria em** ** _Hannah_** **para ter a palavra final se ela precisava de proteção?"**

 **"Eu -" disse Hermione, e então fez uma pausa. Era estranho, ela sabia a resposta certa e também sabia que a resposta certa não era realmente verdadeira. Hannah estava se esforçando tanto para provar que não estava com medo, embora** ** _estivesse,_** **e era fácil ver como a garota da Lufa-Lufa podia se esforçar** ** _demais_** **-**

 **Então Hermione percebeu a implicação. "Você acha que eu sou como** ** _Hannah?_** **"**

 **"Não ... exatamente ..." Harry passou as mãos pela bagunça do cabelo. "Escute, Hermione, o que** ** _você_** **sugeriria fazer, se eu tivesse te avisado sobre uma emboscada de quarenta e quatro valentões?"**

 **"Eu teria feito a coisa** ** _responsável_** **e contado à** ** _professora McGonagall_** **e deixado que** ** _ela_** **cuidasse disso", Hermione disse prontamente. "E** ** _então_** **não teria havido escuridão e pessoas gritando e horrível luz azul -"**

 **Mas Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. "Essa** ** _não_** **é a coisa responsável a fazer, Hermione. É o que alguém fazendo o** ** _papel_** **de uma garota responsável faria.** ** _Sim_** **, eu pensei em ir contar para a professora McGonagall. Mas ela só teria parado o desastre** ** _uma vez._** **Provavelmente antes de qualquer distúrbio acontecesse em primeiro lugar, como dizer aos valentões que ela sabia, se os valentões fossem punidos apenas por conspirar, seria perdendo pontos da Casa ou, na pior das hipóteses, um dia de detenção, não qualquer coisa que realmente os assustasse. Eles** ** _tentariam novamente,_** **menos deles, com melhor segurança operacional, então eu não ouviria sobre isso, eles provavelmente emboscariam** ** _uma_** **de vocês, sozinha, Professora McGonagall não tem** ** _autoridade_** **para fazer algo assustador o suficiente para proteger vocês - e** ** _ela_** **não teria ultrapassado sua autoridade, porque ela não é realmente responsável".**

 **"** ** _Professora McGonagall_** **não é responsável?" Hermione disse incrédula. Ela enfiou as mãos nos quadris, agora olhando abertamente para ele. "Você está** ** _louco?_** **"**

 **O garoto não piscou. "Você poderia chamar isso de responsabilidade heroica, talvez", disse Harry Potter. "Não como o tipo usual. Significa que aconteça o que acontecer, não importa o que, é** ** _sempre_** **sua culpa. Mesmo se você disser à professora McGonagall, ela não é responsável pelo que acontece,** ** _você_** **é. Seguir as regras da escola não é uma desculpa, alguém mais estar no comando não é uma desculpa, até tentar o seu melhor não é uma desculpa. Simplesmente não há desculpas, você tem que** ** _fazer o trabalho não importa o que aconteça_** **." O rosto de Harry se apertou. "É por isso que eu digo que você não está pensando com responsabilidade, Hermione. Pensando que o seu trabalho está terminado quando você contar à professora McGonagall - isso não é pensamento heroico. Como se Hannah fosse surrada estaria** ** _bem_** **então, porque não é mais** ** _sua culpa._** **Ser heroína significa que seu trabalho não está terminado até que você faça** ** _o que for preciso_** **para proteger as outras meninas,** ** _permanentemente._** **" Na voz de Harry havia um toque do aço que ele adquirira desde o dia em que Fawkes estivera em seu ombro. "Você não pode pensar como se apenas seguir as regras significa que você cumpriu seu dever."**

 **"Eu acho", Hermione disse calmamente, "que você e eu podemos discordar sobre algumas coisas, Sr. Potter. Como se você ou a professora McGonagall é mais** ** _responsável_** **, e se ser** ** _responsável_** **geralmente envolve pessoas correndo e gritando, e o quanto é uma boa ideia seguir as regras da escola. E só porque não concordamos, Sr. Potter, não significa que** ** _você_** **tenha a palavra final."**

 **"Bem", disse Harry, "você perguntou o que era** ** _tão_** **horrível em ter que perguntar primeiro, e foi uma pergunta surpreendentemente boa, então examinei minha mente e foi o que encontrei. Acho que meu verdadeiro medo é que, se Hannah estiver em apuros e eu venho com uma maneira de salvá-la que parece estranha ou escura ou algo assim, você pode não pesar as consequências para Hannah. Você pode não aceitar a responsabilidade da heroína de chegar a** ** _algum_** **caminho para salvá-la, de alguma forma, não importa como e, em vez disso, você apenas faria o** ** _papel_** **de Hermione Granger, a sensata garota da Corvinal, e o** ** _papel_** **de Hermione Granger automaticamente diz não, ela tendo ou não um plano melhor em mente, e então quarenta e quatro valentões se revezarão batendo em Hannah Abbott, e tudo vai ser minha culpa, porque eu** ** _sabia,_** **mesmo que eu não quisesse que a realidade fosse assim, eu sabia que era assim que iria terminar. Tenho certeza que esse era meu segredo um medo, sem palavras, inexprimível".**

 **A frustração estava se formando dentro dela novamente. "É a** ** _minha_** **vida!" Hermione explodiu. Ela podia imaginar como seria com Harry brincando com ela o tempo todo, constantemente inventando justificativas para não perguntar a ela primeiro e não ouvir suas objeções. Ela não deveria ter que** ** _ganhar uma discussão_** **apenas para - "** ** _Sempre_** **haverá algum motivo, você** ** _sempre_** **pode dizer que eu não estou pensando direito! Eu quero minha** ** _própria vida!_** **Caso contrário, eu irei embora, eu realmente irei, eu estou séria, Harry."**

 **Harry suspirou. "Isto é exatamente onde eu não queria que as coisas acabassem, e aqui estamos nós. Você está com medo da mesma coisa que eu estou, não é? Com medo de que, se** ** _você_** **soltar o volante, nós vamos bater." Os cantos de seus lábios se torceram, mas não parecia um sorriso real. "Isso é algo que eu posso entender."**

 **"Eu não acho que você entende** ** _nada!_** **", Hermione disse bruscamente. "Você disse que seríamos** ** _parceiros,_** **Harry!"**

 **Isso o impediu, ela podia ver isso pará-lo.**

 **"Que tal assim?" Harry disse finalmente. "Prometo perguntar a você antes de fazer qualquer coisa que possa ser interpretada como intromissão em seus assuntos. Só** ** _você_** **tem que** ** _me_** **prometer ser razoável, Hermione. Quero dizer** ** _realmente_** **, genuinamente, pare e pense por vinte segundos primeiro, tratar isso como uma escolha real. O tipo de razoabilidade em que você percebe que estou oferecendo uma maneira de proteger as outras garotas, e que se você automaticamente disser** ** _não_** **sem considerá-las corretamente, há essa** ** _consequência real_** **em que Hannah Abbott acaba no hospital."**

 **Hermione olhou para Harry, enquanto sua recitação acabava.**

 **"Bem?" disse Harry.**

 **"Eu não deveria ter que fazer promessas", disse ela, "apenas para ser** ** _consultada_** **sobre** ** _minha própria vida_** **"** ** _._** **Ela se virou de Harry e começou a caminhar em direção à torre da Corvinal, sem olhar para ele. "Mas eu vou pensar sobre isso, de qualquer maneira."**

 **Ela ouviu Harry suspirar, e depois disso eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, passando por um arco de metal avermelhado como cobre, em um corredor que era como o que eles tinham deixado, exceto que era revestido de pentágonos ao invés de quadrados.**

 **"Hermione ..." disse Harry. "Eu tenho observado você e pensado, desde o dia em que você disse que seria um herói. Você** ** _tem_** **a coragem. Você lutará pelo que é certo, mesmo em face de inimigos que assustariam outras pessoas Você certamente tem a inteligência crua para isso, e você provavelmente é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Mas mesmo assim ... bem, para ser honesto, Hermione ... eu não consigo ver você preenchendo o papel de Dumbledore, conduzindo a luta da Grã-Bretanha mágica contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira".**

 **Hermione virou a cabeça para encarar Harry, que apenas continuou andando, como se perdido em pensamentos. Realizar essa função? Ela nunca tentou se imaginar assim. Ela nunca** ** _imaginou_** **se imaginar assim.**

 **"E talvez eu esteja errado", Harry disse enquanto andavam. "Talvez eu tenha acabado de ler muitas histórias em que os heróis nunca fazem a coisa sensata e seguem as regras e contam a sua professora McGonagall, então meu cérebro não pensa que você é um bom herói de histórias. Talvez seja você quem é a sensata. Hermione e eu, que está sendo bobo, mas toda vez que você fala sobre seguir regras ou confiar em professores, eu tenho o mesmo sentimento, como se estivesse ligado a essa última coisa que está te impedindo, uma última coisa que coloca seu PC para dormir e te transformar em um NPC novamente ..." Harry soltou um suspiro. "Talvez seja por isso que Dumbledore disse que eu deveria ter padrasto malvados."**

 **"Ele disse o** ** _que?_** **"**

 **Harry assentiu. "Eu ainda não sei se o diretor estava brincando ou ... a coisa é, ele estava** ** _certo_** **de alguma forma. Eu** ** _tive_** **pais amorosos, mas nunca senti que podia confiar nas decisões deles, eles não eram** ** _sensatos o_** **suficiente. Eu sempre soube que se eu não pensasse sobre as coisas sozinho, eu poderia me machucar, a professora McGonagall fará o que for preciso para fazer o trabalho** ** _se_** **eu estiver lá para importuná-la sobre isso, ela não quebra as regras sozinha, sem supervisão heroica. O professor Quirrell realmente** ** _é_** **alguém que faz as coisas de qualquer maneira, e ele é a única pessoa que eu conheço que percebe coisas como o pomo arruinando o Quadribol, mas** ** _ele_** **não pode ser confiado em ser** ** _bom_** **. Eu acho que é parte do ambiente que cria o que Dumbledore chama de herói - pessoas que não têm mais ninguém para empurrar a responsabilidade final, e é por isso que eles formam o hábito mental de rastrear tudo sozinhos."**

 **Hermione não disse nada sobre isso, mas estava pensando em algo que Godric Grifinório havia escrito perto do final de sua curta autobiografia. Brevemente e sem qualquer explicação, porque o pergaminho deveria ter sido copiado à mão, séculos antes da imprensa trouxa ter inspirado os magos a inventar o Pena de Escrever e Ler.**

 ** _Nenhum salvador teve um salvador,_** **escreveu Godric Gryffindor.** ** _Nenhum Senhor nem campeão, nem mãe nem pai, somente o nada acima._**

 **Se** ** _esse_** **era o preço de ser um herói, Hermione não tinha certeza se queria pagá-lo. Ou talvez - embora não fosse o tipo de coisa que ela teria pensado, antes de começar a rondar Harry - talvez Godric Gryffindor tivesse entendido** ** _errado_** **.**

 **"Você confia em** ** _Dumbledore?"_** **Hermione disse. "Quero dizer, ele está bem aqui na nossa escola e ele é o herói mais lendário do mundo inteiro -"**

 **"Ele** ** _era_** **o herói mais lendário", disse Harry. "Agora ele coloca galinhas no fogo. Honestamente, Dumbledore parece confiável para** ** _você?_** **"**

 **Hermione não respondeu.**

 **Lado a lado, os dois começaram a subir enormes escadas em espiral, os degraus alternando entre metal bronze e pedra azul; a aproximação final de onde o retrato da Corvinal esperava guardando seu dormitório com enigmas bobos.**

 **"Ah, e eu apenas pensei em algo que deveria te dizer", Harry disse quando estavam na metade do caminho. "Desde que afeta sua vida e tudo. Pense nisso como uma espécie de pagamento -"**

 **"O que é?" disse Hermione.**

 **"Eu prevejo que o SPIHB está prestes a se aposentar."**

 **"Se a** ** _posentar?_** **", Hermione disse, quase tropeçando em uma das escadas.**

 **"Sim", disse Harry. "Quero dizer, posso estar errado, mas suspeito que os professores estão prestes a cair em peso contra lutas nos corredores." Harry estava sorrindo enquanto falava, um brilho nos olhos por trás dos óculos sugerindo conhecimento secreto. "Lançar novas barreiras para detectar feitiços ofensivos, ou comece a verificar relatórios de bullying usando o Veritaserum - Eu posso pensar em várias maneiras que eles podem acabar com isso. Mas se eu estiver certo, é algo para comemorar, Hermione, você e todas as outras. Vocês fizeram barulho o suficiente para que as autoridades** ** _fizessem_** **algo sobre o bullying.**

 **Lentamente, então, um sorriso começou a subir em seus lábios, e quando ela chegou ao topo da escada e começou a andar em direção ao retrato da Corvinal para seu enigma, Hermione se sentiu mais leve, uma maravilhosa sensação de elevação se espalhando por ela como se ela tivesse sido bombeada cheio de hélio.**

 **De alguma forma, apesar de todo o esforço que as oito haviam colocado, ela não esperava muito, ela não esperava que realmente** ** _funcionasse_** **.**

 **Elas fizeram a** ** _diferença ..._**

 ** _===========================================/~/================================================_**

 **Era o fim da hora do café da manhã na manhã seguinte.**

 **Os estudantes de todos os anos sentavam-se muito quietos em seus bancos, todas as cabeças viradas na mesma direção, em direção à mesa principal, diante da qual uma garota solitária do primeiro ano permanecia rígida e imóvel, a cabeça inclinada para trás para olhar para o chefe da casa da Sonserina.**

 **O rosto do professor Snape estava retorcido de fúria e triunfo, vingativo como qualquer pintura de um Mago das Trevas; e atrás dele os outros professores sentavam-se à mesa principal, observando com os rostos como se fossem esculpidos em pedra.**

 **"- permanentemente dissolvido", cuspiu o Mestre de Poções. "Sua autoproclamada Sociedade está** ** _proibida_** **dentro de Hogwarts, por minha decisão como Professor! Se sua Sociedade ou qualquer membro dela for descoberta lutando nos corredores novamente, Granger, você será responsabilizada** ** _pessoalmente_** **e expulsa, por mim, da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!"**

 **Aquela menina do primeiro ano estava lá, diante da mesa principal, onde fora chamada apenas para receber elogios e sorrisos; estava ali com a coluna ereta e tensa na curvatura, como um arco de centauro, sem dar nada ao inimigo.**

 **Aquela bruxa do primeiro ano estava lá com todas as lágrimas e raiva engarrafada, o rosto dela sem mudar sua aparência externa, enquanto algo lentamente quebrava dentro dela, ela podia sentir quebrando.**

 **Ele quebrou ainda mais quando o Professor Snape deu a ela duas semanas de detenção pelo crime de violência na escola, debochando com o rosto desdenhoso que ele mostrou a todos no primeiro dia de Poções, e com uma pequena reviravolta no canto de seu sorriso que dizia o Mestre de Poções sabia exatamente o quão injusto ele estava sendo.**

 **O que quer que fosse, dentro dela, rachava por toda parte, de cima a baixo, quando o professor Snape tirou cem pontos da Corvinal.**

 **O Professor terminou, então, e disse que ela estava dispensada.**

 **Ela se virou e viu que na mesa da Corvinal, Harry Potter estava sentado em seu lugar, ela não podia ver sua expressão a partir daqui, ela viu seus punhos sobre a mesa, mas ela não podia ver se eles estavam cerrados e brancos como os dela. Ela sussurrou para ele, quando o professor Snape a chamou, que ele não faria nada sem perguntar primeiro.**

 **Hermione se virou novamente para olhar para a mesa principal, assim como Snape estava se afastando dela para retomar seu lugar.**

 **"Eu disse que você está dispensada, menina", disse a voz zombeteira, mas havia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Snape, como se ele estivesse esperando por ela fazer alguma coisa -**

 **Hermione avançou mais cinco passos em direção à mesa principal e disse com voz entrecortada "Diretor?"**

 **Um silêncio absoluto encheu o Grande Salão.**

 **O diretor Dumbledore não disse nada, não se mexeu. Era como se ele também fosse esculpido em pedra.**

 **Hermione virou o olhar para o professor Flitwick, cuja cabeça, pouco visível acima da mesa, parecia estar olhando para o colo dele. Ao lado dele, o rosto da Professora Sprout estava muito apertado, ela parecia estar se forçando a olhar, e seus lábios tremiam, mas ela não disse nada.**

 **A cadeira da professora McGonagall estava vazia, a vice-diretora não apareceu no café da manhã naquela manhã.**

 **"Por que vocês não estão dizendo nada?" disse Hermione Granger. Sua voz tremia com o último de sua esperança, o último desesperado alcance de ajuda daquele lugar dentro dela. "Você** ** _sabe_** **que o que ele está fazendo é errado!"**

 **"Mais duas semanas de detenção, por insolência," Snape disse suavemente.**

 **Ela se despedaçou.**

 **Ela olhou para a mesa principal por alguns segundos a mais, para o professor Flitwick, a professora Sprout e o lugar vazio onde a professora McGonagall deveria estar. Então Hermione Granger se virou e começou a andar em direção à mesa da Corvinal.**

 **Houve um burburinho de vozes iniciando, quando os alunos descongelaram de onde estavam sentados.**

 **E então, quando ela estava quase na mesa da Corvinal -**

 **A voz seca do professor Quirrell cortou tudo, e aquela voz disse "Cem pontos para a senhorita Granger por fazer o que é certo".**

 **Hermione quase caiu sobre seus próprios pés; e então ela continuou em frente, mesmo quando Snape gritou algo furioso, mesmo quando o professor Quirrell se recostou na cadeira e começou a rir, mesmo quando a voz de Dumbledore estava dizendo algo que ela não captou e então ela estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal novamente ao lado de Harry Potter.**

 **Harry Potter estava congelado ao lado dela, ele parecia alguém que não ousava se mover.**

 **"Está tudo bem", sua voz disse a ele, automaticamente, sem haver qualquer escolha ou pensamento envolvido, embora realmente não fosse certo. "Mas você pode ver se você pode me tirar das detenções de Snape, como você fez para si mesmo daquela vez?"**

 **Harry Potter assentiu com a cabeça, com um único movimento brusco. "Eu -" disse Harry. "Eu - sinto muito, isso - isso é tudo culpa minha -"**

 **"Não seja** ** _ridículo_** **, Harry." Era estranho como a voz dela estava saindo normal e sem que ela pensasse no que dizer. Hermione olhou para o prato do café da manhã, mas comer parecia estar claramente fora de questão, havia uma agitação no estômago que sugeria que ela já estava à beira de vomitar, o que era estranho porque ela poderia ter jurado todo o corpo parecia entorpecido, como se ela não estivesse sentindo nada, ao mesmo tempo.**

 **"E", disse a voz dela, "se você quer quebrar as regras da escola ou algo assim, pode me perguntar sobre isso, eu prometo que não vou simplesmente dizer não".**

 **=========================================/~/==================================================**

 **Non est salvatori salvator,  
neque defensori dominus,  
nec pater nec mater,  
nihil supernum.**

 **\- Godric Gryffindor,  
1202 CE**


	75. Capítulo 74: Interlúdio com o Professor:

**Capítulo 74: Interlúdio com o Professor: Custos Irrecuperáveis**

 **Rianne Felthorne desceu as escadas de pedra áspera e argamassa crua, mantendo um** ** _Lumos_** **iluminando através das distâncias entre os castiçais de fogo, segurando a varinha pelas aberturas de luz à luz.**

 **Ela chegou à caverna de rocha vazia, perfurada por muitas aberturas escuras, iluminadas por uma tocha de estilo antigo que disparou quando ela entrou.**

 **Não havia mais ninguém lá, e depois de longos minutos de pé nervosa, ela começou o feitiço para Transfigurar um sofá almofadado grande o suficiente para duas pessoas se sentarem, ou talvez até se deitarem. Um banquinho simples de madeira teria sido mais fácil, ela poderia ter feito isso em quinze segundos, mas - bem -**

 **Mesmo quando o sofá foi totalmente conjurado, o professor Snape ainda não tinha chegado, e ela se sentou no lado esquerdo do sofá com o pulso martelando em sua garganta. De alguma forma, ela estava apenas ficando mais nervosa, não menos, à medida que o atraso aumentava.**

 **Ela sabia que esta era a última vez.**

 **A última vez antes de todas essas memórias desapareceram, e Rianne Felthorne se visse em uma misteriosa caverna, imaginando o que estava acontecendo.**

 **Havia algo que sentia como se ela fosse morrer.**

 **Os livros diziam que a Obliviação não era prejudicial, as pessoas esqueciam as coisas o tempo todo. As pessoas sonhavam e depois acordavam sem se lembrar dos sonhos. A Obliviação nem envolvia muita descontinuidade, apenas um breve instante de desorientação; Era como ser distraído por um barulho alto e perder a noção de um pensamento que você não conseguia lembrar depois. Era isso que os livros diziam e por que os Feitiços da Memória foram totalmente aprovados pelo Ministério para todos os fins governamentais autorizados.**

 **Mas ainda assim,** ** _esses pensamentos_** **, os pensamentos que ela estava pensando agora; logo ninguém mais os teria. Quando ela olhou para frente no futuro, não havia ninguém para completar os pensamentos que ela não terminou de pensar. Mesmo que ela conseguisse amarrar todas as pontas soltas em sua mente no próximo minuto, não haveria mais nada disso depois. Não era exatamente isso em que você se veria refletindo, se você fosse morrer no minuto seguinte?**

 **Lá veio o som de passos abafados ...**

 **Severus Snape emergiu na caverna.**

 **Seus olhos se moveram para ela, sentados no sofá, e uma estranha expressão cruzou seu rosto; estranho porque não era sarcástico, nem zangado ou frio.**

 **"Obrigado, senhorita Felthorne", Snape disse calmamente, "por ser tão considerada." O Mestre de Poções pegou sua varinha e executou os feitiços de privacidade habituais, e então se aproximou dela e sentou-se pesadamente ao lado dela no sofá Transfigurado.**

 **Seu pulso agora estava batendo por uma razão completamente diferente.**

 **Ela se virou lentamente para olhar para o professor Snape, e viu que a cabeça dele estava encostada no sofá, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Não dormindo, no entanto. Seu rosto parecia tenso, sem se mexer, sentindo dor.**

 **Ela sabia - de repente estava certa - que só lhe era permitido ver essa visão porque não se lembraria disso depois; e que ninguém antes dela tinha permissão para vê-lo.**

 **A conversa frenética acontecendo dentro da mente de Rianne Felthorne soou algo assim:** ** _eu poderia simplesmente me inclinar e beijá-lo, você está completamente fora de sua pequena mente, seus olhos estão fechados, aposto que ele não iria me parar a tempo, aposto. Seria anos antes que alguém encontrasse seu corpo -_**

 **Mas o professor Snape abriu os olhos (para seu desapontamento e alívio) e disse, com uma voz mais normal "Seu pagamento, senhorita Felthorne". De seu manto, ele pegou um rubi, cortado no padrão de Gringotes e o estendeu para ela. "Cinquenta facetas. Eu não me importarei se você as contar."**

 **Ela estendeu a mão trêmula, esperando que Snape apertasse o rubi em seus dedos, que ela sentisse um toque de sua pele viva contra a dela -**

 **Mas em vez disso, Snape levantou a mão ligeiramente e colocou o rubi na mão dela, em seguida, recostou-se contra o sofá. "Você vai se lembrar de encontrá-lo deitado no chão desta caverna, onde você veio explorar", disse Snape. "E como ninguém, exceto você, realmente acreditará nisso, você se lembrará de que seria menos problemático depositar o dinheiro em um cofre separado em Gringotes."**

 **Por um momento, houve apenas o leve crepitar da tocha.**

 **"Por quê?", Disse Rianne Felthorne.** ** _Ele sabe que não vou me lembrar._** **"Por** ** _que_** **você fez isso? Quero dizer - você disse para dizer onde os valentões estariam, e quem eles seriam, mas não se Granger estaria lá. E eu sei, a maneira como o Vira-Tempo funciona, se você quiser** ** _fazer a_** **Granger estar lá, você não pode saber se já aconteceu. Então eu pensei que** ** _nós_** **éramos aqueles que diziam a ela para onde ir. Nós éramos, não éramos?"**

 **Snape assentiu sem falar. Ele fechara os olhos novamente.**

 **"Mas", disse Rianne, "eu não entendi** ** _porque_** **você estava ajudando ela. E agora - depois do que você fez com Granger no Salão Principal - eu simplesmente não entendo nada." Rianne nunca tinha pensado em si mesma como particularmente sagaz. Ela tinha tomado pouco conhecimento da controvérsia sobre a General do Raio de Sol. Mas algo sobre** ** _ajudar_** **Granger a lutar com valentões tinha ... bem, ela se acostumara a pensar nisso como o lado bom, e pensando em** ** _si mesma_** **como sendo do lado bom. E ela descobriu que realmente gostava disso. Era difícil, apenas deixar isso passar. "Por que você fez isso, professor Snape?"**

 **Snape balançou a cabeça, seu rosto apertado.**

 **"É -" Rianne disse vacilante. "Quero dizer - enquanto estivermos aqui - há alguma coisa sobre a qual você queira conversar?" Havia algo que** ** _ela_** **queria dizer, mas não conseguia fazer as palavras passarem pelos próprios lábios.**

 **"Eu posso pensar em um assunto", disse Snape após uma pausa. "Se você está interessada, senhorita Felthorne."**

 **Os olhos de Snape ainda estavam fechados, então ela não podia apenas assentir com a cabeça. Sua voz quase quebrou, quando ela se forçou a dizer "sim".**

 **"Há um certo garoto em sua classe que gosta de você, senhorita Felthorne", disse Snape por trás de seus olhos fechados. "Eu não vou dizer o nome dele. Mas ele observa você toda vez que você atravessa a sala, quando ele pensa que você não está olhando. Ele sonha com você e deseja possuir você, mas ele nunca pediu a você tanto quanto um beijo."**

 **Seu coração começou a martelar ainda mais.**

 **"Por favor, me diga a verdade, senhorita Felthorne. O que você acha desse menino?"**

 **"Bem -" ela disse. Ela estava tropeçando em suas palavras. "Eu acho que - para nunca pedir nem um beijo - seria -"**

 ** _Triste._**

 ** _Simplesmente patético._**

 **"Fraqueza", disse ela, com a voz trêmula.**

 **"Eu concordo", disse Snape. "Suponha que o menino tenha ajudado você, no entanto. Você acha que daria um beijo, se ele perguntasse?"**

 **Ela inalou nitidamente -**

 **"Ou você pensaria," Snape continuou, seus olhos ainda fechados, "que ele estava apenas sendo incômodo?"**

 **As palavras apunhalaram dentro dela como uma faca e ela não pôde deixar de ofegar alto.**

 **Os olhos de Snape se abriram e seu olhar encontrou o dela através do sofá.**

 **Então o Mestre de Poções começou a rir, pequenas risadas tristes.**

 **"Não, não** ** _você,_** **senhorita Felthorne!" Snape disse. "Não é sobre** ** _você!_** **Nós realmente** ** _estamos_** **falando de um menino. Um que frequenta sua aula de Poções, na verdade."**

 **"Oh", ela disse. Ela tentou se lembrar do que Snape havia dito antes, agora se sentindo um pouco nervosa enquanto pensava em algum garoto a observando, sempre observando em silêncio. "Bem, hum, nesse caso. Isso é meio** ** _assustador_** **, na verdade. Quem é?"**

 **O Mestre de Poções balançou a cabeça. "Não importa", disse Snape. "Por curiosidade, o que você acharia se aquele garoto ainda estivesse apaixonado por você anos depois?"**

 **"Hum", ela disse, sentindo-se um pouco confusa, "isso seria totalmente patético?"**

 **A tocha estalou um pouco na caverna.**

 **"É estranho", Snape disse baixinho. "Eu tive dois mentores, ao longo dos meus anos. Ambos foram extraordinariamente perceptivos, e nenhum deles me disse as coisas que eu não estava vendo. Está claro o suficiente porque o primeiro não disse nada, mas o segundo ..." O rosto de Snape apertou. "Eu suponho que eu teria que ser ingênuo para perguntar por que ele ficou em silêncio."**

 **A calma se esticou, enquanto Rianne tentava freneticamente pensar em algo para dizer.**

 **"É uma coisa estranha", Snape disse, sua voz ainda mais suave, "olhar para trás depois de apenas trinta e dois anos, e se perguntar quando sua vida foi arruinada além de qualquer salvação. Foi determinado quando o Chapéu Seletor gritou 'Sonserina!' para mim? Parece injusto, desde que não me foi oferecida nenhuma escolha, o Chapéu Seletor falou no momento em que tocou na minha cabeça. No entanto, não posso afirmar que me selecionou errado. Eu nunca valorizei o conhecimento por si só. Não fui leal a única pessoa que eu chamei de amigo. Eu nunca fui alguém possuidor de uma fúria justa, então ou agora. Coragem? Não há bravura em arriscar uma vida já arruinada. Meus pequenos medos sempre me dominaram, e eu nunca me desviei de nenhum dos caminhos que eu trilhei, por aqueles pequenos medos. Não, o Chapéu Seletor nunca poderia ter me colocado na mesma Casa que ela. Talvez minha perda final tenha sido determinada, mesmo assim. Isso é justo, eu pergunto, mesmo que o Chapéu Seletor fale verdadeiramente? É justo que algumas crianças devem possuir mais coragem do que outras, e assim a vida de um homem ser julgada?"**

 **Rianne Felthorne estava começando a perceber que nunca tinha tido a menor idéia de quem era seu Mestre de Poções por dentro e, infelizmente, todas essas profundezas sombrias e ocultas não a ajudavam com seu problema.**

 **"Mas não", disse Snape. "Eu sei onde deu errado pela última vez. Eu poderia apontar para o mesmo dia e hora que perdi a minha última chance. Srta. Felthorne, o Chapéu Seletor lhe ofereceu a Corvinal?"**

 **"Sim", ela disse sem pensar.**

 **"Você já foi boa em enigmas?"**

 **"Sim", ela disse de novo, porque o que o professor Snape estava prestes a dizer, ela não ouviria se dissesse** ** _não._**

 **"Eu sou terrível em enigmas", disse Snape em uma voz distante. "Recebi uma vez um enigma para resolver e não compreendi nem a parte mais simples, até que seja tarde demais. Eu nem percebi que o enigma era para** ** _mim_** **até muito tarde. Achei que tivesse simplesmente escutado, quando verdade, era dirigido para mim. Então vendi meu enigma para outro, e foi quando os destroços da minha vida passaram além da recuperação." A voz de Snape ainda estava distante, soando mais abstrata do que triste. "E mesmo agora, eu não entendo nada de importância. Diga-me, Srta. Felthorne, suponha que um homem estivesse carregando uma faca, e ele tropeçou em um bebê e se esfaqueou. Você diria que o bebê tinha", baixou a voz de Snape, como se ele estava imitando uma voz ainda mais profunda "** ** _O PODER PARA DERROTAR ele_** **?"**

 **"Hum ... não?" ela disse hesitante.**

 **"Então, o que significa ter o poder de vencer alguém?"**

 **Rianne considerou o enigma. (Desejando, não pela primeira vez em sua vida, que ela tivesse escolhido a Corvinal e para a perdição com a desaprovação de seus pais; mas o Chapéu Seletor nunca lhe ofereceu a Grifinória.) "Bem ..." Rianne disse. Ela estava tendo problemas para colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. "Isso significa que você tem o** ** _poder_** **, mas você não** ** _tem_** **que fazer isso. Isso significa que você poderia fazer isso se você tentasse -"**

 **"Escolha", o Mestre de Poções disse na mesma voz distante, como se ele não estivesse realmente falando com ela. "Haverá uma escolha. Isso é o que o enigma parece implicar. E essa escolha não é uma conclusão precipitada para o seletor, pois o enigma não diz,** ** _vai vencer,_** **mas sim** ** _o poder de vencer._** **Como seria para um homem adulto marcar um bebê como seu igual?"**

 **"O que?" disse Rianne. Ela não entendia nada disso.**

 **"** ** _Marcar_** **um bebê é simples. Qualquer forte maldição das Trevas produziria uma cicatriz duradoura. Mas isso pode ser feito com qualquer criança. Que marca significaria que um bebê era** ** _igual a você?_** **"**

 **Ela respondeu com o primeiro pensamento que me veio à mente. "Se você assinou um contrato de noivado, isso significaria que você seria igual a ele algum dia, quando ele crescesse e vocês se casasse."**

 **"Isso ..." disse Snape. "Provavelmente não é isso, senhorita Felthorne, mas obrigada por tentar." Os dedos longos e delicados, treinados pelo processo de fazer poções de tolerâncias inimagináveis e finas, estenderam a mão e esfregaram as têmporas da testa do homem. "É o suficiente para me levar à loucura, muito dependente de palavras tão frágeis. Poder que ele não sabe ...** ** _deve_** **ser mais do que um feitiço desconhecido. Não é algo que** ** _ele_** **poderia adquirir simplesmente por prática e estudo. Algum talento inato? Não pode-se aprender a ser um metamorfago ... e, no entanto, isso dificilmente parece ser um poder que ele** ** _não conhece,_** **nem posso ver como um** ** _deles_** **pode destruir tudo, exceto um remanescente do outro, posso vê-lo em uma direção, mas não no reverso ..." O Mestre de Poções suspirou. "E tudo isso não significa nada para você, não é, Srta. Felthorne? As palavras não são nada. As palavras são sombras. É a** ** _entonação_** **dela que carrega o significado e isso é algo que eu nunca fui capaz de ..."**

 **O Mestre de Poções parou, enquanto Rianne olhava para ele.**

 **"Uma** ** _profecia?_** **", Rianne disse em um guincho alto. "Você ouviu uma** ** _profecia?_** **" Ela tinha tomado Adivinhação por alguns meses antes de deixá-la em desgosto, e ela sabia muito sobre como isso funcionava.**

 **"Vou tentar uma última coisa", disse Snape. "Algo que eu não tentei antes. Senhorita Felthorne, ouça o** ** _som_** **da minha voz, o** ** _jeito que_** **eu digo** ** _,_** **não as palavras em si, e me diga o que você acha que significa. Você pode fazer isso? Bom", disse Snape, enquanto ela assentia obedientemente, embora não tivesse certeza do que deveria fazer.**

 **E Severus Snape respirou fundo e entoou "** ** _PARA QUE OS DOIS DIFERENTES PEDACIOS NÃO DEVEM EXISTIR NO MESMO MUUDO._** **"**

 **Isso provocou arrepios na espinha, e ainda pior por saber que as palavras vazias tinham sido ditas em imitação de uma profecia verdadeira. Enervada, ela deixou escapar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, que poderia ter sido influenciada por sua companhia atual. "Esses dois ingredientes diferentes não podem existir no mesmo caldeirão?"**

 **"Mas por que** ** _não_** **, Srta. Felthorne? Qual é o** ** _significado_** **de uma declaração como essa? O que realmente nos dizem?"**

 **"Ah ..." ela arriscou. "Se os dois ingredientes se misturam, eles pegam fogo e queimam o caldeirão?"**

 **O rosto de Snape não mudou de expressão nem um pouco.**

 **"Talvez", Snape finalmente disse, depois que eles se sentaram no sofá em um silêncio horrível pelo que pareceram minutos. "Isso explicaria a palavra** ** _devem_** **. Obrigado, Srta. Felthorne. Mais uma vez você foi muito útil."**

 **"Eu -" ela disse, "eu estava feliz por -" e as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. O Mestre de Poções agradeceu-lhe com um tom de finalidade e ela sabia que o tempo da Rianne Felthorne que se lembrava desses momentos estava chegando ao fim. "Eu gostaria de não ter que esquecer isso, professor Snape!"**

 **"Eu desejo", Severus Snape disse em um sussurro tão baixo que ela mal podia ouvir, "que tudo tivesse sido diferente ..."**

 **O Mestre de Poções se levantou do sofá, o peso de sua presença desaparecendo ao lado dela. Ele se virou e tirou a varinha de suas vestes, apontando para ela.**

 **"Espere -" ela disse. "Antes disso -"**

 **De alguma forma, era incrivelmente difícil dar o primeiro passo da fantasia para a realidade, da imaginação para o fazer. Mesmo que fosse apenas um passo e nunca iria mais longe. A abertura se estendia como a distância entre duas montanhas.**

 **O Chapéu Seletor nunca lhe ofereceu a Grifinória ...**

 **... era justo que assim a vida de uma mulher fosse julgada?**

 ** _Se você não pode_** ** _dizer isso agora, quando você nem se lembrará mais depois - quando nada vai continuar a partir deste momento, como se você fosse morrer - então quando você dirá isso a alguém?_**

 **"Posso ter um beijo primeiro?" disse Rianne Felthorne.**

 **Os olhos negros de Snape a estudaram tão intensamente que seu rubor começou a chegar até o peito, e ela se perguntou se ele sabia perfeitamente bem que ela ainda estava sendo fraca, e não era um beijo que ela realmente queria.**

 **"Por que não", o Mestre de Poções disse baixinho, e ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo sobre o sofá e a beijou.**

 **Não era nada como ela imaginou. Em suas fantasias, os beijos de Snape eram ferozes, tomados dela, mas isso era - era apenas** ** _estranho,_** **na verdade. Os lábios de Snape pressionaram com força contra os dela, forçando-os contra os dentes, e o ângulo não estava certo e seus narizes estavam meio torcidos e seus lábios estavam muito** ** _apertados_** **e ...**

 **Apenas quando o Mestre de Poções se endireitou novamente, levantando a varinha mais uma vez, ela percebeu.**

 **"Isso não foi -" ela disse com uma voz maravilhada, olhando para ele. "Isso não foi - foi - o seu** ** _primeiro_** **-"**

 **Rianne Felthorne piscou na caverna de pedra que descobrira, ainda segurando o rubi extraordinário que encontrara embutido na sujeira de um dos cantos. Foi uma incrível oportunidade, e ela não sabia por que olhar para o rubi a fazia se sentir tão triste, como se tivesse esquecido de algo, algo que tinha sido precioso para ela.**


	76. Capítulo 75: Realização Própria, Consequ

**Capítulo 75:** **Realização Própria, Consequências**

 **"** **Aparências Superficiais"**

 ** _Consequência: Albus Dumbledore e -_**

 **O velho bruxo estava sentado sozinho à sua mesa, na indolência do escritório do diretor, em meio aos inumeráveis e despercebidos aparelhos; suas vestes eram de um amarelo suave, de tecido macio, e não de roupas como as que costumava usar antes das outras. Sua mão enrugada segurava uma pena arranhando um pergaminho de aparência oficial. Se você estivesse de alguma forma ali para observar seu rosto enrugado, não teria sido possível deduzir mais nada sobre o próprio homem do que entenderia dos dispositivos enigmáticos. Você pode ter observado que o rosto parecia um pouco triste, um pouco cansado, mas então Albus Dumbledore sempre parecia assim quando estava sozinho.**

 **Na lareira do Floo havia apenas cinzas espalhadas, sem uma pitada de fogo, uma porta mágica que estava tão fechada que parava de existir. No plano material, a grande porta de carvalho do escritório estava fechada e trancada; além daquela porta, as Escadas Sem Fim ficavam imóveis; no fundo daquelas escadas, as gárgulas que bloqueavam a entrada não fluíam, sua pseudo-vida retirada para deixar uma rocha sólida.**

 **Então, mesmo quando a pena estava no meio de escrever uma palavra, mesmo quando estava no meio de arranhar uma carta -**

 **O velho bruxo levantou-se com uma velocidade que teria chocado qualquer um que estivesse observando, abandonando a pena no meio da carta para cair no pergaminho; como relâmpago ele girou na porta de carvalho, suas vestes amarelas girando em torno dele e uma varinha de poder pavoroso saltando em sua mão -**

 **E tão abruptamente quanto, o velho bruxo fez uma pausa, parando seu movimento, mesmo quando a varinha veio a frente.**

 **Uma mão bateu na porta de carvalho, batendo três vezes.**

 **Mais lentamente, agora, aquela varinha sombria voltou para o coldre de duelo amarrado sob a manga do velho bruxo. O homem antigo avançou alguns passos, encostou-se numa postura mais formal, compôs o rosto. Perto da escrivaninha, a pena moveu-se para o lado do pergaminho, como se tivesse sido cuidadosamente colocado ali em vez de cair às pressas; e o próprio pergaminho virou para mostrar o lado vazio.**

 **Com uma contração silenciosa de sua vontade, a porta de carvalho se abriu.**

 **Duros como pedras, os olhos verdes olhavam para ele.**

 **"Eu admito que estou impressionado, Harry", o velho bruxo disse baixinho. "O Manto da Invisibilidade teria deixado você escapar dos meus meios de visão menores, mas eu não senti meus golens se afastarem, nem as escadas girando. Como você veio aqui?"**

 **O menino entrou no escritório, passo a passo deliberadamente até que a porta se fechou suavemente atrás dele. "Eu posso ir a qualquer lugar que eu escolher, com ou sem permissão", disse aquele menino. Sua voz parecia calma; muito calmo, talvez. "Eu estou em seu escritório porque eu decidi estar aqui, e para o inferno com senhas. Você está muito enganado, Diretor Dumbledore, se você acha que eu fico nesta escola porque eu sou um prisioneiro aqui. Eu simplesmente não escolhi sair,** ** _ainda._** **Agora, tendo isso em mente, por que você mandou seu agente, Professor Snape, quebrar o acordo que fizemos neste escritório, que ele não atormentaria nenhum aluno em seu quarto ano ou mais novo?"**

 **O velho bruxo olhou para o jovem herói irritado por um longo momento. Então, devagar o suficiente para não alarmar o garoto, aqueles dedos enrugados abriram uma das múltiplas gavetas da escrivaninha, tiraram uma folha de pergaminho e a colocaram na mesa. "Catorze", o velho mago disse. "Não é o número de todas as corujas enviadas ontem à noite. Apenas as corujas enviadas para famílias com assento no Wizengamot, ou famílias de grande riqueza, ou famílias já aliadas com seus inimigos. Ou, no caso de Robert Jugson, os três, porque seu pai, Lorde Jugson, é um Comensal da Morte, e seu avô é um Comensal da Morte que morreu pela varinha de Alastor Moody. O que essas cartas diziam eu não sei, mas posso imaginar. Você ainda não entende, Harry Potter? Cada vez que Hermione Granger** ** _ganha_** **, como você diz, o perigo para ela vindo da Sonserina cresce mais e mais uma vez, mas agora os Sonserinos triunfaram sobre ela, com facilidade e segurança, sem violência ou dano duradouro, sem precisa mais lutar ..." O velho bruxo suspirou. "Então eu tinha planejado. Então, eu esperava. Então, teria sido, se o Professor de Defesa não tivesse tomado a iniciativa de intervir. Agora a disputa vai para o Conselho de Governadores, onde Severus parecerá conquistar o Professor de Defesa; mas isso não sentirá o mesmo para os Sonserinos, não terá acabado rapidamente, para sua satisfação".**

 **O menino avançou mais para dentro do quarto, inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar os óculos de meia-lua; e de alguma forma era como se o garoto estivesse olhando para o diretor, em vez de para cima. "Então esse Lorde Jugson é um Comensal da Morte?" o menino disse suavemente. "Bom. A vida dele já está comprada e paga, e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser sem problemas éticos -"**

 **"** ** _Harry!_** **"**

 **A voz do menino era clara como gelo, congelada da mais pura água de alguma nascente intocada. "Você parece pensar que a Luz deveria viver com medo da escuridão. Eu digo que deveria ser o contrário. Prefiro não matar esse Lorde Jugson, mesmo que ele seja um Comensal da Morte. Mas uma hora de brainstorming com o Professor de Defesa seria tempo de sobra para pensar em alguma maneira criativa de destruí-lo financeiramente, ou levá-lo a ser exilado da Inglaterra Mágica. Isso serviria para enfatizar o assunto, eu acho."**

 **"Eu confesso", o velho bruxo disse lentamente, "que o pensamento de arruinar uma casa de quinhentos anos de idade, e desafiar um Comensal da Morte para a guerra até o fim por uma briga em um corredor de Hogwarts, não me ocorreu, Harry". O velho mago levantou um dedo para empurrar para trás os óculos de meia-lua de onde haviam deslizado um pouco pelo nariz, durante o movimento repentino anterior. "Eu diria que isso não ocorreria à Srta. Granger, nem à professora McGonagall, nem a Fred e George."**

 **O garoto deu de ombros. "Não seria sobre os corredores", disse o garoto. "Seria justiça por seus crimes passados, e eu só faria isso se Jugson fizesse o primeiro movimento. O objetivo não é fazer com que as pessoas fiquem com medo de mim como uma arma secreta, afinal de contas. É ensinar a elas que os neutros estão perfeitamente seguro por mim, e me cutucar com um pau é incrivelmente perigoso". O menino sorriu de um jeito que não alcançou seus olhos. "Talvez eu compre um anúncio no Profeta Diário, dizendo que qualquer um que queira levar adiante essa disputa comigo aprenderá o verdadeiro significado do Caos, mas qualquer um que me deixar sozinho ficará bem."**

 **"** ** _Não_** **", o velho mago disse. Sua voz estava mais profunda agora, mostrando algo de sua verdadeira idade e poder. "Não, Harry, isso não deve acontecer de verdade. Você ainda não aprendeu o significado de lutar, o que realmente acontece quando os inimigos se encontram em batalha. E então você sonha, como garotos, de ensinar seus inimigos a temer você. Isso me assusta, que você, em uma idade muito jovem, já pode ter poder suficiente para transformar uma parte de seus sonhos em realidade. Não** ** _existe caminho_** **nessa estrada que não leva à escuridão, Harry, nenhum. Senhor das Trevas, com certeza."**

 **O menino hesitou, então, e seus olhos se voltaram para a plataforma dourada vazia onde Fawkes às vezes descansava as asas. Foi um gesto que poucos teriam captado, mas o velho bruxo sabia muito bem disso.**

 **"Tudo bem, esqueça a parte sobre ensiná-los a me temer", disse o menino então. Sua voz não era menos difícil, mas parte do frio havia desaparecido. "Eu ainda não acho que você deveria deixar as crianças se machucarem por medo do que alguém como Lorde Jugson** ** _poderia_** **fazer. Protegê-las é o ponto principal do seu trabalho. Se Lorde Jugson realmente tentar atrapalhar, então faça o que for preciso para impedi-lo. Dê-me acesso total aos meus cofres e assumirei a responsabilidade pessoal de lidar com qualquer problema decorrente da proibição de agressores em Hogwarts, seja Lord Jugson ou qualquer outra pessoa."**

 **Lentamente, o velho mago balançou a cabeça. "Você parece pensar, Harry, que eu preciso apenas usar todo o meu poder, e todos os inimigos serão deixados de lado. Você está errado. Lucius Malfoy controla o Ministro Fudge, através do** ** _Profeta Diário_** **ele balança toda a Grã-Bretanha, não controla o suficiente do Conselho de Governadores para me expulsar de Hogwarts. Amelia Bones e Bartemius Crouch são aliados, mas mesmo eles se afastariam se eles nos vissem agindo com desdém. O mundo que o cerca é mais frágil do que você parece acreditar, e temos que andar com mais cuidado A velha Guerra Bruxa nunca terminou, Harry, só continuou em uma forma diferente, o rei negro dormiu, e Lucius Malfoy moveu suas peças de xadrez por um tempo. Você acha que Lucius Malfoy permitiria que você levasse facilmente sequer um peão de sua cor?"**

 **O menino sorriu, agora com um toque de frieza novamente. "Ok, eu vou descobrir uma maneira de configurar isso de modo que pareça que Lorde Jugson traiu seu próprio lado."**

 **"Harry -"**

 **"Obstáculos significam que você** ** _é criativo_** **, Diretor. Isso não significa que você abandona as crianças que você deveria proteger. Deixe a Luz vencer, e se surgir problemas -" O garoto deu de ombros. "Deixe a Luz vencer novamente."**

 **"Então as fênix podem falar, se tivessem palavras", disse o velho mago. "Mas você não entende o** ** _preço da fênix._** **"**

 **As últimas duas palavras foram ditas com uma voz peculiarmente clara que parecia ecoar pelo escritório, e então um enorme ruído estrondoso parecia vir de todos os lados.**

 **Entre o antigo escudo na parede e a estande do Chapéu Seletor, a pedra das paredes começou a fluir e se mover, derramando-se em duas colunas de armação e revelando um espaço entre elas, uma abertura que mostrava um conjunto de escadas de pedra que levavam à escuridão.**

 **O velho bruxo se virou e caminhou em direção àquelas escadas, e então olhou para onde Harry Potter estava. "Venha!" disse o velho mago. Não havia brilho agora naqueles olhos azuis. "Já que você já foi tão longe a ponto de forçar o seu caminho até aqui sem ser convidado, pode ir mais além."**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 **Não havia grades nos degraus de pedra e, após os primeiros passos, Harry sacou sua varinha e lançou** ** _Lumos._** **O diretor não olhou para trás, não parecia estar olhando para baixo, como se tivesse subido os degraus com frequência suficiente para não precisar de visão.**

 **O menino sabia que deveria estar curioso ou assustado, mas não havia capacidade cerebral extra para isso. Ele estava tomando todo o seu controle para não deixar a fúria fervendo dentro dele ferver mais do que já tinha.**

 **As escadas continuaram por apenas uma curta distância, uma etapa ascendente reta sem curvas ou desvios.**

 **No topo havia uma porta de metal sólido, parecendo preta na luz azul da varinha de Harry, o que significava que o próprio metal era preto ou talvez vermelho.**

 **Albus Dumbledore levantou sua longa varinha como um símbolo brandido, e novamente falou com aquela voz estranha que parecia ecoar nos ouvidos de Harry, como se estivesse se queimando em sua memória "** ** _O destino da Phoenix_** **"** ** _._**

 **Essa última porta se abriu e Harry seguiu Dumbledore para dentro.**

 **A sala além parecia ser feita de metal preto como a porta que levava a ela. As paredes eram negras, o chão era preto. O teto acima era preto, exceto por um único globo de cristal que pendia do teto em uma corrente branca, e brilhava com uma luz prateada brilhante que parecia ter sido lançada como uma imitação da luz do Patrono, embora você pudesse dizer que não é a coisa real.**

 **Dentro da sala havia pedestais de metal negro, cada um contendo uma imagem em movimento, ou um cilindro vertical cheio pela metade com um líquido prateado levemente brilhante, ou um pequeno objeto solitário; Um colar de prata chamuscado, um chapéu amassado, um anel de casamento dourado intocado. Muitos pedestais possuíam os três, a imagem em movimento, o líquido prateado e o item. Parecia haver varinhas de uma boa quantidade de feiticeiros sobre esses pedestais, e muitas daquelas varinhas estavam quebradas, queimadas ou pareciam que a madeira havia de alguma forma derretido.**

 **Levou tanto tempo para Harry perceber o que ele estava vendo, e então sua garganta de repente sufocou; Era como se a raiva dentro dele tivesse sido atingida por um golpe de martelo, talvez o golpe mais duro de toda a sua existência.**

 **"Estas não são todos os falecidos em minhas guerras", disse Albus Dumbledore. De costas para Harry, apenas as mechas cinzas e as vestes amareladas visíveis. "Nem mesmo quase todos eles. Apenas meus amigos mais próximos, e aqueles que morreram de minhas piores decisões, há algo deles aqui. Aqueles que eu mais lamento, este é o lugar deles."**

 **Harry não podia contar quantos pedestais estavam no quarto. Pode ter sido em torno de cem. A sala de metal negro não era pequena, e havia claramente mais espaço nela para futuros pedestais.**

 **Albus Dumbledore se virou e encarou Harry, os profundos olhos azuis pareciam de aço em sua testa, mas sua voz, quando ele falou, estava calma. "Parece-me que você não sabe nada sobre o preço da fênix", Albus Dumbledore disse baixinho. "Parece-me que você não é uma pessoa má, mas terrivelmente ignorante e confiante em sua ignorância, como eu já fui, há muito tempo. Ainda assim eu nunca ouvi Fawkes tão claramente como você parecia ouvir, naquele dia. Talvez eu já estivesse muito velho e cheio de tristeza, quando minha fênix veio para mim. Se há algo que eu não entendo, sobre como eu deveria estar pronto para lutar, então me fale dessa sabedoria." Não havia raiva na voz do velho mago; o impacto que lhe tirou o fôlego como cair de um cabo de vassoura estava todo nas varinhas queimadas e despedaçadas, brilhando suavemente em sua morte sob a luz prateada. "Ou então, vire-se e vá embora deste lugar, mas então eu desejo não ouvir mais nada sobre isso."**

 **Harry não sabia o que dizer. Não havia nada em sua vida que fosse assim, e todas as palavras pareciam desaparecer. Ele encontraria algo para dizer se olhasse, mas não podia acreditar naquele momento que as palavras seriam significativas. Você não deveria ser capaz de ganhar qualquer argumento possível, apenas por que pessoas morreram de suas decisões, e mesmo sabendo disso parecia que não havia nada a ser dito. Que não havia nada que Harry tivesse o direito de dizer.**

 **E Harry quase se virou e saiu daquele lugar, exceto pelo entendimento que veio a ele então: que provavelmente havia uma parte de Alvo Dumbledore que sempre ficava neste lugar, sempre, não importava onde ele estivesse. E se você estivesse em um lugar como esse, você poderia fazer qualquer coisa,** ** _perder_** **qualquer coisa, se isso significasse que você não teria que lutar em outro momento.**

 **Um dos pedestais chamou a atenção de Harry; a fotografia não se mexeu, não sorria nem ondulava, era uma fotografia trouxa de uma mulher olhando seriamente para a câmera, seu cabelo castanho torcido em tranças de um estilo trouxa comum que Harry não tinha visto antes. Havia um cilindro de líquido prateado ao lado da fotografia, mas nenhum objeto; sem anel derretido ou varinha quebrada.**

 **Harry caminhou para frente, devagar, até ficar diante do pedestal. "Quem era ela?" Harry disse, sua voz soando estranha em seus próprios ouvidos.**

 **"O nome dela era Tricia Glasswell", disse Dumbledore. "A mãe de uma filha nascida trouxa, que os Comensais da Morte mataram. Ela era uma detetive do governo trouxa, e depois disso ela passou informações das autoridades trouxas para a Ordem da Fênix, até que ela foi - traída – para as mãos de Voldemort". Havia uma trava na voz do velho mago. "Ela não morreu bem, Harry."**

 **"Ela salvou vidas?" Harry disse.**

 **"Sim", o mago disse baixinho. "Ela salvou."**

 **Harry levantou o olhar do pedestal para olhar para Dumbledore. "O mundo seria um lugar melhor se ela não tivesse lutado?"**

 **"Não, não seria", disse o velho mago. Sua voz estava cansada e enlutada. Ele parecia mais inclinado agora, como se estivesse se dobrando. "Eu vejo que você ainda não entende. Acho que você não vai entender até o dia que você - oh, Harry. Há muito tempo, quando eu não era muito mais velho do que você é agora, eu aprendi a verdadeira face da violência, Para encher o ar de maldições mortais - por qualquer razão - por** ** _qualquer_** **razão, Harry - é uma coisa má, e sua natureza é corrompida, tão terrível quanto os rituais mais sombrios. A violência, uma vez iniciada, se torna como um animal selvagem que ataca qualquer um perto dele ... Eu te pouparia essa lição do jeito que eu aprendi, Harry".**

 **Harry desviou o olhar dos olhos azuis, olhou para o metal preto do chão. O diretor estava tentando lhe dizer algo importante, isso estava claro; e não era algo que Harry também achava estúpido.**

 **"Havia um trouxa chamado Mohandas Gandhi", Harry disse ao chão. "Ele achava que o governo da Inglaterra trouxa não deveria governar seu país. E ele se recusou a lutar. Ele convenceu todo o seu país a não lutar. Em vez disso, ele disse ao seu povo que caminhasse até os soldados britânicos e se deixassem abater, sem resistir, e quando a Grã-Bretanha não aguentava mais fazer isso, nós libertamos o país dele. Eu pensei que era uma coisa muito bonita, quando eu li sobre isso, eu pensei que era algo maior do que todas as guerras que alguém já lutou com armas ou espadas. Que eles realmente fizeram isso, e que isso** ** _realmente funcionou._** **" Harry deu outro suspiro. "Só então descobri que Gandhi disse ao seu povo, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, que se os nazistas invadissem, eles também deveriam usar resistência não-violenta contra eles. Mas os nazistas simplesmente atirariam em todos à vista. E talvez Winston Churchill sempre tenha sentido que deveria ter havido uma maneira melhor, alguma maneira inteligente de vencer sem ter que machucar ninguém, mas ele nunca encontrou, e então ele teve que lutar ". Harry olhou para o diretor, que estava olhando para ele. "Winston Churchill foi quem tentou convencer o governo britânico a** ** _não_** **entregar a Tchecoslováquia a Hitler em troca de um tratado de paz, que eles deveriam lutar imediatamente -"**

 **"Eu reconheço o nome, Harry", disse Dumbledore. Os lábios do velho mago se contorceram para cima. "Embora a honestidade me obrigue a dizer que o querido Winston nunca foi de dores de consciência, mesmo depois de uma dúzia de doses de Firewhiskey."**

 **"O ponto é", Harry disse, após uma breve pausa para lembrar exatamente com quem ele estava falando, e lutar contra a sensação repentina de que ele era uma criança ignorante enlouquecida com audácia que não tinha o direito de estar nesta sala e nenhum direito de questionar Albus Dumbledore sobre qualquer coisa "o ponto é, dizer que a violência é má não é uma** ** _resposta._** **Não diz quando lutar e quando não lutar. É uma pergunta difícil e Gandhi se recusou a lidar com isso, e é por isso que perdi um pouco do meu respeito por ele".**

 **"E sua própria resposta, Harry?" Dumbledore disse baixinho.**

 **"Uma resposta é que você nunca deve usar violência, exceto para parar a violência", disse Harry. "Você não deve arriscar a vida de ninguém, exceto para salvar ainda mais vidas.** ** _Soa_** **bem quando você diz isso. Só o problema é que se um policial vê um ladrão roubando uma casa, o policial** ** _deve_** **tentar parar o ladrão, mesmo que o ladrão possa usar de violência e alguém possa de machucar ou ser morto. Mesmo que o ladrão esteja apenas tentando roubar joias, o que é apenas uma** ** _coisa._** **Porque se ninguém mais** ** _incomodar os_** **ladrões, haverá** ** _mais_** **ladrões, e** ** _mais_** **assaltantes. E mesmo que eles só roubassem as** ** _coisas_** **todas as vezes, seria - o tecido da sociedade -" Harry parou. Seus pensamentos não eram tão ordenados como normalmente fingiam ser nesta sala. Ele deveria ter sido capaz de dar uma exposição perfeitamente lógica em termos de teoria dos jogos, deveria ter pelo menos sido capaz de** ** _ver_** **isso dessa maneira, mas estava iludindo-o. Falcões e pombas - "Você não vê, se as pessoas más estão dispostas a arriscar a violência para conseguir o que querem, e as pessoas boas sempre recuam porque a violência é terrível demais para arriscar, essa - não é uma boa sociedade para se viver, Diretor! Você não percebe o que todo esse bullying está fazendo com Hogwarts, com a Sonserina, acima de tudo?"**

 **"A** ** _guerra_** **é terrível demais para se arriscar", disse o velho mago. "E ainda assim virá. Voldemort está voltando. As peças de xadrez pretas estão se formando. Severus é uma das peças mais importantes que nosso próprio time possui, naquela guerra. Mas nosso maldoso Mestre de Poções deve, como diz o ditado, manter as aparências. Se Severus pode pagar essa fortuna ferindo os sentimentos das crianças, apenas seus sentimentos, Harry" a voz do velho bruxo era muito suave "você teria que ser mais terrivelmente inocente nos modos de guerra para pensar que ele tenha feito uma pobre escolha. Decisões difíceis não se parecem com** ** _isso_** **, Harry. Elas parecem - assim." O velho mago não gesticulou. Ele simplesmente ficou onde estava, entre os pedestais.**

 **"Você não deveria ser o diretor", Harry disse através da queimação em sua garganta. "Sinto muito, sinto muito, mas você não deveria tentar ser um diretor de escola e fazer uma guerra ao mesmo tempo. Hogwarts não deveria fazer parte disso."**

 **"As crianças vão sobreviver", disse o velho bruxo com velhos olhos cansados. "Eles não sobreviveriam a Voldemort. Você já se perguntou por que os filhos de Hogwarts não falam muito sobre seus pais, Harry? É porque há sempre alguém ao alcance da voz que perdeu sua mãe ou pai ou ambos. É isso que Voldemort deixou para trás, a última vez que ele veio.** ** _Nada_** **vale a pena que a guerra comece de novo um dia antes do que deveria, ou durar um dia a mais do que deveria." O velho mago gesticulou agora, como se quisesse indicar todas as varinhas quebradas. "Nós não brigamos porque parecia justo fazê-lo! Lutamos quando precisávamos, quando não restava outro caminho. Essa foi a nossa resposta."**

 **"É por isso que você esperou tanto tempo para confrontar Grindelwald?"**

 **Harry havia proferido a pergunta sem pensar muito -**

 **Houve um tempo lento enquanto os olhos azuis o procuravam.**

 **"Com quem você tem conversado, Harry?" disse o velho mago. "Não, não responda. Eu já sei." Dumbledore suspirou. "Muitos me fizeram essa pergunta, e eu sempre os desviei. Ainda assim, com o tempo, você deve aprender toda a verdade sobre esse assunto. Você jurará nunca falar disso a outra pessoa, até que eu te dê permissão?"**

 **Harry teria gostado de poder falar com Draco, mas - "Eu juro", disse Harry.**

 **"Grindelwald possuía um dispositivo antigo e terrível", disse Dumbledore. "Enquanto ele segurava, eu não conseguia quebrar sua defesa. Em nosso duelo eu não podia vencer, só lutar com ele por longas horas até ele cair exausto; e eu teria morrido de exaustão depois disso, se não fosse por Fawkes. Mas enquanto os aliados trouxas de Grindewald ainda faziam sacrifícios de sangue para sustenta-lo, Grindelwald não teria sucumbido. Ele era, durante esse tempo, verdadeiramente invencível. Daquele dispositivo sombrio que Grindelwald mantinha, ninguém deve saber, nenhum deve suspeitar, não deve haver uma única dica. E, portanto, você não deve falar sobre isso, e eu não direi mais por enquanto. Isso é tudo, Harry. Não há moral nisso, e não há sabedoria. Isso é tudo o que existe."**

 **Harry assentiu lentamente. Não foi totalmente implausível, pelos padrões de magia ...**

 **"E então," a voz de Dumbledore continuou, ainda mais baixa, quase como se ele estivesse falando para si mesmo, "já que fui eu quem o derrubou, eles me obedeceram quando eu disse que ele não deveria morrer, embora chorassem aos milhares por sua morte. Então ele foi preso em Nurmengard, na prisão que ele construiu, e ele permanece lá até hoje. Eu fui para aquele duelo sem qualquer intenção de matá-lo, Harry. Porque, veja você, eu tentei matar Grindelwald uma vez, antes, há muito tempo atrás, e isso ... aquilo foi ... isso provou ser ... um erro, Harry ..." O velho bruxo estava olhando agora para sua longa varinha cinza escura onde ele a segurava em ambas as mãos, como se fosse uma bola de cristal da fantasia trouxa, um objeto de visão misterioso dentro da qual as respostas poderiam ser encontradas. "E eu pensei, então ... eu pensei que nunca deveria matar. E então veio Voldemort."**

 **O velho mago olhou de volta para Harry, e disse, com uma voz rouca "Ele não é como Grindelwald, Harry. Não há nada humano nele.** ** _Ele_** **você deve destruir. Você não deve hesitar, quando chegar a hora. Para só ele, de todas as criaturas neste mundo, você não deve mostrar misericórdia, e quando você terminar, você deve esquecer, esquecer que você já fez uma coisa dessas, e voltar a viver. Salve sua fúria para isso, e apenas isso."**

 **Naquele escritório havia silêncio.**

 **Durou por alguns longos segundos, e finalmente foi quebrado por uma única pergunta.**

 **"Existem dementadores em Nurmengard?"**

 **"O que?" disse o velho mago. "Não! Eu não teria feito isso nem para ele -"**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 **O velho bruxo olhou para o menino que se endireitou e seu rosto mudou.**

 **"Em outras palavras," o garoto disse, como se falando sozinho sem outras pessoas na sala, "já se sabe como manter poderosos Magos das Trevas presos, sem usar Dementadores. As pessoas** ** _sabem que_** **eles sabem disso."**

 **"Harry ...?"**

 **"Não", o menino disse. O menino olhou para cima e seus olhos estavam brilhando como fogo verde. "Eu não aceito sua resposta, diretor. Fawkes me deu uma missão, e agora sei por que Fawkes deu essa missão para mim, e não para você. Você está disposto a aceitar balanços de poder onde os bandidos acabam vencendo. Eu não estou."**

 **"Isso também não é uma resposta", disse o velho mago; seu rosto não mostrava nada de sua mágoa, ele tinha longa prática em esconder a dor. "Recusando-se a aceitar algo não muda a realidade. Eu me pergunto agora se você é jovem demais para entender esse assunto, Harry, apesar de seus ares exteriores; só nas fantasias das crianças todas as batalhas podem ser vencidas e nem um único mal tolerado."**

 **"E é por isso que eu posso destruir Dementadores e você não pode", disse o menino. "Porque eu acredito que a escuridão pode ser quebrada."**

 **A respiração do velho bruxo parou em sua garganta.**

 **"O preço da fênix não é inevitável", disse o garoto. "Não é parte de um balanço profundo embutido no universo. É apenas a parte do problema em que você ainda não descobriu como trapacear."**

 **Os lábios do velho mago se abriram e nenhuma palavra saiu.**

 **Luz prateada caindo em varinhas quebradas.**

 **"Fawkes me deu uma missão", repetiu o menino, "e eu cumprirei essa missão mesmo se tiver que quebrar todo o Ministério para fazê-lo. Essa é a parte da resposta que você está perdendo. Você não para e diz '** ** _Oh_** **,** ** _bem, acho que eu não posso descobrir uma maneira de parar o bullying em Hogwarts'_** **, e** ** _deixar por_** **aí. Você continua procurando até descobrir como fazer isso. Se isso exige quebrar toda a conspiração de Lucius Malfoy,** ** _tudo_** ** _bem._** **"**

 **"E a verdadeira luta, a luta contra Voldemort?" o velho mago disse com uma voz instável. "O que você vai fazer para ganhar** ** _isso_** **, Harry? Você vai quebrar o mundo todo? Mesmo que algum dia você ganhe tal poder, você ainda não estará além dos preços, e talvez você nunca seja! Para você agir dessa maneira** ** _agora_** **não é nada curto de loucura!"**

 **"Eu perguntei ao professor Quirrell por que ele riu", disse o garoto uniformemente, "depois que ele concedeu a Hermione os cem pontos. E o professor Quirrell disse, essas não são suas palavras exatas, mas é basicamente o que ele disse, 'Eu achei tremendamente divertido que o grande e bom Albus Dumbledore estivesse sentado lá sem fazer nada, enquanto esta pobre menina inocente implorava por ajuda, enquanto** ** _ele_** **tinha sido o único a defendê-la'. E ele me disse então que no momento em que as pessoas boas e morais terminarem de se amarrem em nós, o que eles normalmente faziam era nada, ou, se eles agissem, você dificilmente poderia distingui-los das pessoas chamadas más. Então** ** _ele_** **poderia ajudar meninas inocentes a qualquer hora que ele quisesse, porque ele não é uma** ** _pessoa boa_** **. E que devo lembrar disso, sempre que considerar crescer para ser uma pessoa boa."**

 **O velho mago não mostrou a força do golpe. Apenas um ligeiro arregalar de seus olhos o teria traído, se você estivesse observando-o atentamente.**

 **"Não se preocupe, diretor", disse o menino. "Eu não tive meus fios cruzados. Eu sei que eu deveria aprender bondade com Hermione e Fawkes, não com o Professor Quirrell e você. O que me traz à verdadeira razão pela qual eu vim aqui. O tempo de Hermione é muito valioso para ser desperdiçado em detenções. Professor Snape vai revogar, alegando que eu chantageei ele".**

 **Depois de uma hesitação, o velho mago assentiu com a cabeça, a barba prateada balançando lentamente por baixo. "Isso não seria o melhor para** ** _ela,_** **Harry", disse o velho mago. "Mas a detenção pode ser abatida como sendo servida com o professor Binns, e você e ela podem estudar juntos em sua sala de aula."**

 **"Tudo bem", disse o garoto. "Acho que esse foi todo o negócio que tínhamos para tratar, no final. Você pode esperar, da próxima vez que você estiver trabalhando ao lado dos bandidos ou deixá-los vencer, que eu farei o que eu acho que Fawkes me diria para fazer, independentemente de quantos problemas surjam. Espero que ambos estejamos claros sobre isso. "**

 **Sem outra palavra, o menino se virou e saiu do quarto, através da porta aberta de metal preto, as palavras "** ** _Lumos!_** **" E a luz de sua varinha seguindo um momento depois.**

 **O velho mago ficou em silêncio, em silêncio em meio às ruínas das vidas que sua própria vida deixara para trás. Sua mão enrugada se levantou, tremendo, para tocar seus óculos de meia-lua -**

 **O garoto enfiou a cabeça para dentro. "Você se importaria de ligar as escadas, Diretor? Eu prefiro não passar por todo o trabalho novamente para sair da mesma maneira que eu vim."**

 **"Vá, Harry Potter", o velho mago disse. "As escadas vão te receber."**

 **(Algum tempo depois, uma versão anterior de Harry, que esperara invisivelmente ao lado das gárgulas desde as 21h, seguiu a diretora adjunta através da abertura das gárgulas, ficou em silêncio atrás dela nas escadas que rodavam até chegarem ao topo, e então, ainda sob o manto, girou seu Time-Turner três vezes.)**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 ** _Consequência: Professor Quirrell e -_**

 **Em uma clareira sombria, o Professor de Defesa esperou, suas costas inclinaram-se negligentemente contra a casca cinzenta e áspera de uma enorme árvore de faia ainda não enxertada nos últimos dias de março, de modo que seu tronco e coroa pareciam um braço pálido se erguendo do chão e explodindo em uma mão de mil dedos. Em volta do Professor de Defesa e acima dele havia galhos tão densos que, mesmo na primavera mais primitiva, com poucas árvores tanto quanto brotando, você mal podia ver o céu do chão. Os fios da rede de madeira cruzavam e proliferavam tantas vezes que, se você estivesse em cima de uma vassoura, procurando alguém abaixo, teria achado mais fácil seguir seus ouvidos do que seus olhos. Nem teria ajudado que estivesse quase escuro em meio à floresta proibida, o sol invisível quase se pondo, de modo que apenas alguns brilhos de luz do sol desaparecessem iluminando os topos das árvores mais altas.**

 **Então veio o som mais fraco de passos, quase inaudíveis até mesmo no chão da floresta; o andar de um homem acostumado a passar despercebido. Nenhum galho estalou, nem folhas estalaram -**

 **"Boa tarde", disse o professor Quirrell. O professor de defesa não se incomodou em mover os olhos ou as mãos de onde estavam, negligentemente, ao seu lado.**

 **Uma figura vestida com um manto negro brilhou na existência, sua cabeça girando para olhar para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Na mão direita da figura, baixa, estava uma varinha de madeira tão cinzenta que era quase prateada.**

 **"Eu não sei por que você queria se encontrar** ** _aqui_** **de todos os lugares", disse Severus Snape, com a voz fria.**

 **"Oh", Professor Quirrell disse preguiçosamente, como se o assunto fosse da menor importância, "Eu achei que você preferiria privacidade. As paredes de Hogwarts têm ouvidos, e você não gostaria que o Diretor soubesse do seu papel no caso de ontem, gostaria?"**

 **O frio de março pareceu crescer mais, a temperatura caiu ainda mais. "Eu não sei do que você está falando", o Mestre de Poções disse friamente.**

 **"Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando", disse o professor Quirrell em uma voz divertida. "Realmente, meu bom professor, você não deve se intrometer nos assuntos dos idiotas, a menos que esteja pronto para se defender no instante de toda a violência deles." (As mãos do Professor de Defesa ainda estão relaxadas e abertas ao seu lado.) "E, no entanto, nenhum desses idiotas parece se lembrar da visão de você caindo, nem as jovens se lembram da sua presença. Isso levanta a fascinante pergunta de por que você teria o, atrevo-me a dizer, tamanho** ** _desespero_** **de lançar** ** _cinquenta e dois_** **Feitiços de Memória." O professor Quirrell inclinou a cabeça. "Você temeria tanto as opiniões de meros estudantes? Acho que não. Você temeria que o assunto se tornasse conhecido por seu bom amigo, lorde Malfoy? Mas aqueles tolos, no mesmo lugar, inventaram uma desculpa bastante satisfatória para sua presença. Há apenas uma pessoa que detém tanto poder sobre você, e que ficaria muito perturbada em encontrá-lo executando qualquer plano sem o conhecimento dele. Seu verdadeiro e oculto mestre, Albus Dumbledore."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Sussurrou o Mestre de Poções, a raiva evidente em seu rosto.**

 **"Mas agora, ao que parece, você está se movimentando por conta própria e, por isso, fico mais intrigado com o que você poderia estar fazendo e por quê." O Professor de Defesa considerou a silhueta vestida de preto do Mestre de Poções com o escrutínio que um homem poderia dar a um inseto excepcionalmente interessante, mesmo que ainda fosse apenas um inseto.**

 **"Eu não sou servo de Dumbledore", o Mestre de Poções disse friamente.**

 **"Realmente? Que notícia surpreendente." O professor de defesa sorriu levemente. "Diga-me tudo sobre isso."**

 **Houve uma longa pausa. De alguma árvore uma coruja piava, o som era enorme no silêncio; Nenhum dos homens se assustou ou recuou.**

 **"Você não me quer como seu inimigo, Quirrel", Severus Snape disse, sua voz muito suave.**

 **"Eu não quero?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Como você saberia?"**

 **"Por outro lado" o Mestre de Poções continuou, a voz ainda suave "meus amigos desfrutam de muitas vantagens."**

 **O homem encostado na casca cinzenta ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Tais como?"**

 **"Há muito que conheço dessa escola", disse o mestre de poções. "Coisas que você pode não achar que eu sabia."**

 **Houve uma pausa expectante.**

 **"Que incrivelmente fascinante", disse o professor Quirrell. O homem examinava as unhas com um olhar entediado. "Continue."**

 **"Eu sei que você tem estado ...** ** _investigando ..._** **o corredor do terceiro andar -"**

 **"Você não sabe nada do tipo." As costas do homem se endireitaram contra a madeira. "Não blefe contra mim, Severus Snape; acho isso irritante, e você não está em posição de me irritar. Um simples olhar diria a qualquer bruxo competente que o Diretor atou aquele corredor com uma quantidade ridícula de barreiras e alarmes, e mais: há Feitiços ali colocados de poder antigo, construções mágicas das quais eu não ouvi nem mesmo rumores, técnicas que devem ter sido expelidas do conhecimento acumulado do próprio Flamel. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado teria problemas em passar sem aviso prévio." O professor Quirrell bateu um dedo pensativo em sua bochecha. "E para a fechadura real, um** ** _Colloportus_** **colocado em uma maçaneta ordinária, lançado tão fracamente que não poderia ter mantido fora a Srta. Granger no dia em que ela entrou em Hogwarts. Nunca antes em minha existência eu encontrei uma armadilha tão descarada." Agora o professor de defesa estreitou os olhos. "Eu não conheço ninguém deixado no mundo contra quem essas proezas fantásticas de detecção serviriam para qualquer propósito útil. Se existe algum bruxo possuidor de conhecimento antigo, de quem eu não sei nada, contra quem esta armadilha é definida - você pode negociar** ** _isso._** **Informações para tanto silêncio quanto você quiser, meu querido Professor, e uma boa porção de meu favor depois disso."**

 **Você poderia jurar que o professor Quirrell estava assistindo Severus Snape com grande interesse. Nem o menor traço de sorriso cruzou os lábios do homem.**

 **Houve outro longo silêncio na clareira.**

 **"Eu não sei** ** _quem_** **Dumbledore teme", disse Snape. "Mas eu sei que isca ele estabeleceu, e um pouco de como é verdadeiramente guardado -"**

 **"Quanto a isso", disse o professor Quirrell, parecendo entediado de novo, "roubei há meses e deixei um falso em seu lugar. Mas agradeço gentilmente por perguntar."**

 **"Você está mentindo", disse Severus Snape depois de uma pausa.**

 **"Sim eu estou." O professor Quirrell recostou-se novamente contra a madeira cinzenta, os olhos subindo para a densa rede de galhos, a noite caindo pouco visível entre as transversais complexas. "Eu simplesmente queria saber se você me chamaria, já que você está fingindo que sabe tão pouco". O professor de defesa sorriu para si mesmo.**

 **O Mestre de Poções parecia que ele estava prestes a sufocar em sua própria fúria. "** ** _O que você quer?_** **"**

 **"Nada, realmente", disse o professor de defesa, continuando a olhar para o teto da floresta. "Eu estava apenas curioso. Suponho que apenas observarei para ver onde a sua conspiração vai e, enquanto isso, não direi nada ao Diretor - desde que você esteja disposto a me fazer um favor de vez em quando, é claro." Um sorriso seco atravessou o rosto. "Você está dispensado por enquanto, Severus Snape. Embora eu não me importe de ter outra pequena conversa em breve, se você estiver disposto a falar comigo honestamente de onde sua lealdade está. E eu quero dizer** ** _honestamente,_** **não o falso você demonstrado hoje. Você pode descobrir que tem mais aliados do que imaginou. Reserve algum tempo para pensar sobre isso, meu amigo."**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 ** _Consequência: Draco Malfoy e -_**

 **Uma cúpula de arco-íris, uma cúpula de força sólida com pouca cromaticidade própria, que enviava de volta a luz infratora em reflexos estilhaçados, iridescentes em várias cores, enquanto quebrava o brilho dos muitos esplendores dos candelabros da sala comunal da Sonserina.**

 **Abrigado sob a cúpula de arco-íris, o rosto aterrorizado de uma jovem bruxa que nunca havia lutado contra valentões, que não se juntara a nenhum dos exércitos do Professor Quirrell, que recebia notas aceitáveis na sua classe de Defesa, que não poderia conjurar uma Barreira Prismática para salvar sua própria vida.**

 **"Oh, pare com isso", disse Draco Malfoy, fazendo sua voz soar entediada, apesar do suor que tinha quebrado por baixo de suas vestes, enquanto mantinha sua varinha apontada para a barreira que estava abrigando Millicent Bulstrode.**

 **Ele não se lembrava de ter tomado a decisão, haviam acabado de ver os dois meninos mais velhos prestes a azarar Millicent, a sala comunal olhando em silêncio, e então a mão de Draco tinha acabado de puxar sua varinha e lançar a barreira, deixando seu coração pulsava de adrenalina, chocado enquanto seu pobre cérebro triste se esforçava freneticamente por explicações -**

 **Os dois garotos mais velhos estavam se endireitando de onde haviam estado sobre Millicent, virando-se para Draco, olhando para ele com uma mistura de choque e raiva. Gregory e Vincent ao lado dele já haviam empunhado suas próprias varinhas, mas não estavam apontando elas. Todos os três juntos não poderiam ter vencido, de qualquer forma.**

 **Mas os meninos mais velhos não azararam ele. Ninguém poderia ser estúpido o suficiente para azarar o próximo Lorde Malfoy.**

 **Não era o medo de ser azarado que estava fazendo Draco suar sob suas vestes, como ele desesperadamente esperava que as gotas de água não fossem visíveis em sua testa.**

 **Draco estava suando por causa da clara e repugnante certeza de que, mesmo que ele fugisse disso agora, se ele continuasse nesse caminho, chegaria a hora em que tudo desabaria; e então ele pode não ser mais o próximo Lorde Malfoy.**

 **"Sr. Malfoy", disse o garoto mais velho. "Por que você está protegendo ela?"**

 **"Então você localizou a amante da conspiração", Draco disse com o Olhar Número Dois de Desdém, "e é, deixe-me ver se entendi agora, uma menina do primeiro ano chamada Millicent Bulstrode. Ela é apenas um** ** _canal_** **, seu** ** _idiota!_** **"**

 **"Sim?" exigiu o menino mais velho. "Ela ainda os ajudou!"**

 **Draco levantou a varinha e a Esfera Prismática piscou e se desfez. Ainda falando com uma voz entediada, Draco disse "** ** _Você_** **sabia o que estava fazendo, Srta. Bulstrode?"**

 **"N-não", Millicent gaguejou de onde ela ainda estava sentada em sua mesa.**

 **"Você sabia onde as mensagens da Sonserina que você estava passando estavam indo?"**

 **"Não!" disse Millicent.**

 **"Obrigado", disse Draco. "Todos vocês, por favor, deixem ela em paz, ela é apenas um peão. Senhorita Bulstrode, você pode considerar o favor que você me fez em fevereiro reembolsado." E Draco voltou para o dever de casa de Poções, esperando por Merlin e de volta que Millicent não dissesse nada incrivelmente estúpido como "Que favor?" -**

 **"Então por que," uma voz disse claramente do outro lado da sala, "aquelas bruxas foram para onde uma nota de Millicent lhes disse para irem?"**

 **Suando ainda mais, Draco levantou a cabeça novamente para olhar para onde Randolph Lee havia falado. "O que a nota falsa dizia exatamente?" disse Draco. "Foi, 'eu ordeno que você vá em nome da Dama das Trevas Bulstrode' ou 'Por favor, me encontre aqui, sinceramente Millicent?'"**

 **Randolph Lee abriu a boca, hesitou por um segundo fracionário -**

 **"Imaginei", disse Draco. "Isso não foi um teste muito bom, Sr. Lee, uma mensagem dessas pode -" Um momento frenético, estressante, enquanto ele descobria como dizer isso sem usar palavras de Harry como** ** _falsos positivos._** **"Poderia levar as bruxas para lá mesmo se alguma delas for apenas** ** _amiga de_** **Millicent."**

 **Como se o assunto tivesse sido inteiramente resolvido, Draco olhou para baixo novamente para o dever de casa de Poções, ignorando (exceto pela sensação de medo do estômago) os sussurros ao redor da sala.**

 **Foi apenas com o canto do olho que ele pegou Gregory olhando para ele.**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 **Os olhos de Draco descansaram em seu trabalho de Astronomia, mas ele não conseguia fazer sua mente se concentrar ali. Se você estivesse tentando não pensar sobre as coisas que Harry Potter dissera, praticamente a pior coisa que você poderia fazer era olhar as fotos do céu noturno de seu livro, e tentar lembrar o que você** ** _não_** **deveria saber sobre como os planetas vagavam. Astronomia, uma arte nobre e de prestígio, um sinal de aprendizado e conhecimento; só que trouxas possuíam artefatos modernos secretos que poderiam fazer isso um milhão de vezes melhor usando métodos que Harry tentou explicar e que Draco ainda não conseguia entender, exceto que aparentemente não era preciso** ** _magia_** **para fazer as** ** _coisas_** **fazerem** ** _Aritmancia._**

 **Draco olhou para as fotos das constelações e se perguntou se era assim nas outras Casas, se as pessoas sempre se ameaçavam umas às outras na Corvinal.**

 **Harry Potter disse a ele uma vez que os soldados em um campo de batalha realmente não lutavam pelo seu país. O patriotismo pode levá-los ao campo de batalha em primeiro lugar, mas uma vez que eles estavam lá, eles lutavam para proteger** ** _uns aos outros,_** **os amigos com os quais haviam treinado e que estavam bem na frente deles. E Harry tinha observado, e Draco sabia que era verdade, que você não podia usar lealdade a um líder para alimentar um Feitiço Patrono, não era** ** _exatamente_** **o tipo certo de pensamento caloroso e feliz. Mas pensando em proteger alguém ao seu lado -**

 **Isso, Harry Potter dissera pensativamente, era provavelmente o porquê dos Comensais da Morte terem se separado no momento em que o Lorde das Trevas partiu. Eles não eram calorosos o suficiente** ** _um_** ** _ao outro_** **.**

 **Você poderia recrutar um grupo que incluísse Bellatrix Black e Amycus Carrow ao lado de Lorde Malfoy e MacNair, e mantê-los em linha com a maldição Cruciatus. Mas no instante em que o dono da Marca Negra se foi, você não tinha mais um exército, você tinha um círculo de conhecidos. Foi por isso que meu pai falhou. Não tinha nem mesmo sido culpa dele. Não havia nada que o pai** ** _pudesse_** **ter feito, depois de herdar Comensais da Morte que não eram realmente** ** _amigos_** **um do outro.**

 **E mesmo que fosse a Sonserina que ele deveria defender - Sonserina, que ele e Harry tinham formado um pacto para** ** _salvar_** **\- às vezes Draco não podia deixar de pensar que era menos** ** _cansativo_** **quando ele estava liderando as práticas do exército. Quando ele estava trabalhando com alunos das outras três Casas que não eram da Sonserina. Uma vez que você viu e identificou os problemas, você não conseguia** ** _parar_** **de vê-los, eles ficavam mais** ** _irritantes a_** **cada dia.**

 **"Sr. Malfoy?" disse a voz de Gregory Goyle, de onde ele estava deitado no chão ao lado da mesa de Draco, no pequeno mas privado quarto; Gregory estava fazendo seu dever de casa de Transfiguração, no qual ele frequentemente precisava de ajuda.**

 **Qualquer distração era bem vinda neste momento. "Sim?" disse Draco.**

 **"Você não estava planejando contra Granger", disse Gregory. "Estava?"**

 **A sensação se espalhando pelo estômago de Draco parecia com a voz de Gregory soada, enjoada e com medo.**

 **"Você realmente estava ajudando Granger, naquele dia que você a pegou do chão", disse Gregory. "E antes, daquela vez que você a impediu de cair do telhado. Você** ** _ajudou_** **uma** ** _sangue_** **-** ** _ruim_** **-"**

 **"Sim, certo", disse Draco sarcasticamente, sem a menor hesitação ou atraso, olhando para o seu trabalho de Astronomia como se ele não estivesse nem um pouco nervoso. Tudo estava acontecendo do jeito que Draco temia que fosse, mas pelo menos isso significava que ele tinha repetido essa conversa em sua cabeça, vindo com a jogada de abertura certa. "Vamos, Gregory, você duelou com a General Granger, você** ** _sabe o_** **quão fortes são seus feitiços. Como uma verdadeira nascida-trouxa vai ser mais poderosa que você, mais poderoso que Theodore, mais poderoso que cada sangue puro em nosso todo ano escolar, exceto eu? Você realmente não** ** _acredita_** **em nada que o pai diz? Ela é** ** _adotada._** **Seus pais morreram na guerra e alguém a colocou com dois trouxas para escondê-la. De** ** _jeito_** **nenhum a General Granger é uma verdadeira sangue-ruim."**

 **Um lento pulso de silêncio através do quarto de Draco. Draco queria saber, precisava saber qual era o olhar no rosto de Gregory. Mas ele** ** _não conseguia_** **levantar os olhos da mesa, ainda não, até que Gregory falou primeiro.**

 **E depois -**

 **"É** ** _isso_** **que Harry Potter disse para você?" disse Gregory.**

 **A voz vacilou e quebrou. Quando Draco olhou para cima de seu dever de casa, ele viu que as lágrimas estavam vazando dos olhos de Gregory.**

 **Aparentemente, isso não funcionou.**

 **"Eu não sei o que fazer", disse Gregory em um sussurro. "Eu não sei o que fazer agora, Sr. Malfoy. Seu pai não é - quando ele descobrir - ele não vai gostar, Sr. Malfoy!"**

 ** _Não é o_** **seu** ** _trabalho decidir o que o pai vai gostar, Goyle -_**

 **Draco podia ouvir as palavras em sua cabeça; elas soaram na voz do pai, com a mesma severidade. Era o tipo de coisa que papai** ** _dissera_** **para ele dizer, se Vincent ou Gregory o interrogassem; e se isso não funcionasse, ele deveria azarar eles. Eles** ** _não_** **eram amigos iguais, papai dissera, e ele jamais deve esquecer disso. Draco estava no comando, eles eram seus servos, e se Draco não podia continuar assim, ele não estava apto a herdar a Casa Malfoy ...**

 **"Está tudo bem, Gregory" Draco disse, tão gentilmente quanto pôde. "Tudo o que você tem a fazer é se preocupar em me proteger. Ninguém vai culpá-lo por seguir minhas ordens, não meu pai, não o seu." Colocando todo o calor que ele podia em sua voz, como tentar lançar um Encanto de Patrono. "E de qualquer forma, a próxima guerra não será a mesma que a anterior. A Casa Malfoy estava por aqui muito antes do Lorde das Trevas, e nem todo Lorde Malfoy faz a mesma coisa. Papai sabe disso."**

 **"Ele sabe?" disse Gregory em voz trêmula. "Ele** ** _realmente sabe?_** **"**

 **Draco assentiu. "O professor Quirrell também sabe disso", disse Draco. "É sobre isso que os exércitos são. O professor de defesa está certo, quando a próxima guerra chegar, o pai não será capaz de unir o país inteiro, eles vão lembrar da** ** _última_** **guerra. Mas quem lutou com os exércitos do professor Quirrell vai lembrar quem os generais mais fortes eram, eles saberão quem é digno de liderá-los. Eles proclamarão Harry Potter como seu Senhor, e eu serei sua mão direita, e a Casa Malfoy será a melhor, como sempre. As pessoas podem até recorrer a** ** _mim,_** **se Potter não estiver lá, desde que eles achem que eu sou confiável. Isso é o que estou estabelecendo agora. O pai vai entender."**

 **Gregory estendeu a mão e enxugou os olhos, olhando para baixo novamente em sua tarefa de transfiguração. "Ok", disse Gregory em uma voz trêmula. "Se você diz, Sr. Malfoy."**

 **Draco acenou com a cabeça novamente, ignorando o vazio que sentia dentro das mentiras que acabara de contar ao amigo e voltou-se para as estrelas.**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 ** _Consequência: Hermione Granger e -_**

 **Ser invisível deveria ter sido mais** ** _interessante_** **do que isso, os corredores de Hogwarts deveriam ter sido delineados em cores estranhas ou algo assim. Mas na verdade, Hermione pensou, estar sob o manto de invisibilidade de Harry era exatamente como** ** _não_** **estar sob um manto de invisibilidade, exceto pela parte do manto. Quando você puxava o véu de pano preto macio para baixo do capuz e sobre o seu rosto, você não podia sequer vê-lo se estendendo na sua frente, e depois não parecia impedir sua respiração. E o mundo parecia o mesmo, exceto que quando você passava por coisas de metal, não via pequenos reflexos de si mesmo. Retratos nunca olhavam para você, só faziam as coisas estranhas de quando ficavam sozinhos. Hermione não tinha tentado passar por um espelho ainda, ela não tinha certeza se** ** _queria_** **. Acima de tudo, não havia mais** ** _você_** **enquanto andava, sem mãos, sem pés, apenas mudando de ponto de vista. Era um sentimento enervante, não tanto de ser** ** _invisível_** **como de** ** _não existir._**

 **Harry não a questionou, ela tinha acabado de dizer a palavra 'invisibilidade' e então Harry estava tirando sua capa de invisibilidade de sua bolsa. Ela nem sequer teve a chance de explicar sobre sua reunião extremamente secreta com Daphne e Millicent Bulstrode, ou que ela pensou que isso ajudaria a proteger as outras garotas, Harry tinha acabado de entregar o que provavelmente era uma das Relíquias da Morte. Se você fosse justo, e ela tentava ser justa, ela teria que admitir que às vezes Harry poderia ser um verdadeiro amigo verdadeiro.**

 **A reunião secreta em si foi um grande fracasso.**

 **Millicent alegou ser um vidente.**

 **Hermione havia explicado cuidadosamente a Millicent e Daphne, por um tempo considerável, que isso não poderia ser verdade.**

 **Ela e Harry tinham procurado a adivinhação no início de suas pesquisas; Harry insistiu para que lessem tudo o que pudessem encontrar sobre profecias que não estavam na Seção Restrita. Como Harry havia observado, pouparia muito esforço se conseguissem apenas um vidente para profetizar tudo o que descobririam trinta e cinco anos depois. (Ou, para colocar nos termos de Harry, qualquer meio de obter informação transmitida de um futuro distante era potencialmente uma condição de vitória global instantânea.)**

 **Mas, como Hermione explicou a Millicent, profetizar não era controlável, não havia como** ** _pedir_** **uma profecia sobre qualquer coisa em particular. Em vez disso (os livros diziam), acontecia uma espécie de** ** _pressão_** **que se acumulava no Tempo, quando algum grande evento estava tentando acontecer, ou para impedir que acontecesse. E os videntes eram como pontos fracos que deixavam escapar a pressão, quando o ouvinte certo estava por perto. Assim, as profecias eram apenas sobre coisas grandes e importantes, porque apenas isso gerava pressão suficiente; e você quase nunca tem mais de um vidente dizendo a mesma coisa, porque depois a pressão se foi. E, como Hermione explicou ainda mais a Millicent, os videntes não se lembram de suas profecias, porque a mensagem não era para** ** _eles_** **. E as mensagens saíam em enigmas, e só alguém que ouvia a profecia na voz original do vidente ouvia todo o significado que estava no enigma. Não havia nenhuma maneira** ** _possível_** **que Millicent pudesse dar uma profecia a** ** _qualquer momento que ela quisesse_** **, sobre** ** _os valentões da escola_** **, e então** ** _lembrasse_** **, e se ela** ** _tivesse_** **isso teria saído como 'o esqueleto é a chave' e não 'Susan Bones tem que estar lá'.**

 **Millicent estava parecendo bastante assustada neste momento, então Hermione relaxou os punhos onde eles estavam presos em seus quadris, se acalmou, e afirmou cuidadosamente que estava feliz por Millicent tê-las ajudado, mas às vezes elas** ** _tinham_** **entrado em armadilhas após o que Millicent disse, e então Hermione realmente queria saber de onde as mensagens** ** _realmente_** **vieram.**

 **E Millicent dissera em voz baixa:**

 ** _Mas, mas ela_** **me** ** _disse_** ** _que ela era uma vidente ..._**

 **Hermione dissera a Daphne para não pressioná-la, depois que Millicent se recusou a desistir de sua fonte. Não era só que Hermione se sentia horrível com o olhar assustado no rosto de Millicent. Era que Hermione tinha um forte pressentimento de que, se encontrassem a pessoa que estava contando as coisas para Millicent,** ** _elas_** **acabariam encontrando envelopes debaixo do travesseiro pela manhã.**

 **Ela estava tendo a mesma sensação desesperadora que tinha tido na batalha antes do Natal, olhando para os gráficos de Zabini com todas as linhas e caixas coloridas e ... e ela só tinha acabado de perceber agora o que significava que** ** _Zabini_** **tinha sido quem mostrara a ela esse gráfico.**

 **Mesmo para uma Corvinal, ela achava que havia um momento em que sua vida se tornara excessivamente complicada.**

 **Hermione começou a subir uma pequena espiral de degraus de mármore amarelo saindo de uma coluna central, uma escadaria "secreta" mal conservada que na verdade era uma das maneiras mais rápidas das masmorras da Sonserina para a torre da Corvinal, mas que apenas as bruxas podiam atravessar. (Por que as garotas em particular precisavam de uma maneira rápida de se deslocar da Corvinal para a Sonserina e voltar era algo que Hermione achou um pouco intrigante.) No topo da escada, agora que ela estava longe da Sonserina e de volta às principais partes de Hogwarts, Hermione parou e tirou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.**

 **Depois que a bolsa dela engoliu o manto, Hermione virou à direita e começou a andar por um corredor curto, agora automaticamente mantendo um olho em todas as direções sem realmente pensar sobre isso, e seus olhos, constantemente escaneando, olharam para uma alcova sombria -**

 ** _(Desorientação fugaz)_**

 **\- e então uma onda de choque e medo a atingiu como uma Maldição de Tontura sobre todo o seu corpo, ela descobriu que sem qualquer pensamento ou decisão consciente sua varinha tinha saltado em sua mão e já estava apontada para ...**

 **... um manto negro tão largo e ondulante que era impossível determinar se a figura abaixo era masculina ou feminina e sobre o manto havia um chapéu preto de abas largas; e uma névoa negra parecia se juntar embaixo dele e obscurecer o rosto de quem ou o que quer que possa estar por baixo.**

 **"Olá de novo, Hermione", sussurrou uma voz sibilante debaixo do chapéu preto, por trás da névoa negra.**

 **O coração de Hermione já estava martelando imensamente dentro do peito, as vestes de bruxa já umedecidas de suor em sua pele, havia um gosto de medo já em sua boca; ela não sabia por que ela estava tão subitamente cheia de adrenalina, mas sua mão agarrou com mais força sua varinha. "Quem é Você?" Hermione exigiu.**

 **O chapéu inclinou-se ligeiramente; a voz sussurrada, quando saiu da névoa negra, soou seca como poeira. "O último aliado", falou o sussurro sibilante. "Aquele que finalmente responde, quando nenhum outro vai te responder. Eu sou talvez o único amigo** ** _verdadeiro_** **que você tem em toda a Hogwarts, Hermione. Porque você já viu como os outros ficaram em silêncio quando você estava em necessidade -"**

 **"Qual é o seu** ** _nome?_** **"**

 **O manto negro girou ligeiramente, para a frente e para trás, não** ** _parecia_** **ombros encolhendo, mas transmitia um encolher de ombros. "Esse é o enigma, jovem Corvinal. Até que você resolva, você pode me chamar como quiser."**

 **Ela podia sentir a palma da mão já suada e agradecida pelos sulcos espirais em sua varinha que ajudaram a mão a segurar firmemente a madeira. "Bem, Senhor Pessoa Incrivelmente Suspeita", disse Hermione, "o que você quer comigo?"**

 **"Essa é a pergunta errada", veio o sussurro da névoa negra. "Você deveria perguntar, em vez disso, o que** ** _eu_** **posso** ** _lhe_** **oferecer."**

 **"Não", a jovem disse com firmeza: "Eu não acho que** ** _deveria_** **estar perguntando isso, na verdade."**

 **Um riso estridente por trás da névoa negra. "Não poder", sussurrou a voz, "não riqueza, você se importa pouco com essas coisas, não é, jovem Corvinal?** ** _Conhecimento_** **. É isso que eu possuo. Eu sei o que está se desdobrando dentro desta escola, todos os planos e jogadores escondidos, eu sei a verdadeira razão da frieza que você vê nos olhos de Harry Potter. Eu conheço a verdadeira natureza da misteriosa doença do Professor Quirrell. Eu sei quem Dumbledore realmente teme."**

 **"Bom para você", disse Hermione Granger. "Mas você sabe quantas lambidas são necessárias para chegar ao centro Tootsie Roll de um Tootsie Pop?"**

 **A névoa negra pareceu escurecer um pouco, a voz soou mais baixa quando falou, decepcionada. "Então você nem mesmo é curiosa, jovem Corvinal, sobre as verdades por trás das mentiras?"**

 **"Cento e oitenta e sete", disse ela. "Eu tentei uma vez e é assim que saiu." Sua mão estava quase escorregando em sua varinha, havia uma sensação de fadiga em seus dedos como se ela estivesse segurando a varinha por horas em vez de minutos -**

 **A voz assobiou, "Professor Snape é um Comensal da Morte escondido."**

 **Hermione quase derrubou a varinha.**

 **"Ah", a voz sussurrou em satisfação. "Eu pensei que poderia interessar a você. Então, Hermione. Há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de saber sobre seus inimigos, ou aqueles que você chama de amigos?"**

 **Ela olhou para a névoa negra que cobria o manto negro, tentando freneticamente ordenar seus pensamentos. Professor Snape era um Comensal da Morte? Quem diria a** ** _ela_** **algo assim,** ** _por_** ** _que, o_** **que estava acontecendo** ** _?_** **"Isso é -" Hermione disse. Sua voz estava tremendo. "Isso é um negócio extremamente sério, se é realmente verdade. Por que você está dizendo algo assim para** ** _mim,_** **e não para o diretor Dumbledore?"**

 **"Dumbledore não fez nada para parar Snape", a névoa negra sussurrou. "Você viu, Hermione. A podridão em Hogwarts começa no topo. Tudo o que há de errado com esta escola, tudo começa com o diretor louco. Só você se atreveu a confrontá-lo - e, portanto, eu falo com você."**

 **"E você também falou com Harry Potter, então?" Hermoine disse, mantendo a voz o mais normal que podia. Se** ** _este_** **era seu fantasma útil -**

 **A névoa negra escureceu e se iluminou, como um tremor da cabeça. "Estou com medo de Harry Potter", sussurrou. "Da frieza em seus olhos, da escuridão que cresce atrás deles. Harry Potter é um assassino, e qualquer um que seja um obstáculo para ele irá morrer. Mesmo você, Hermione Granger, se você ousar realmente se opor a ele, a escuridão atrás dos olhos dele estender-se-ão e destruir-te-ão. Isto eu sei. "**

 **"Então você não sabe metade do que você finge saber", disse Hermione, sua voz um pouco mais firme. "Estou com medo de Harry também. Mas não por causa do que ele poderia fazer** ** _comigo_** **. Estou com medo do que ele poderia fazer para me** ** _proteger_** **-"**

 **"Errado." O sussurro era plano e duro, como se não houvesse possibilidade de negação. "Harry Potter** ** _vai_** **se virar contra você a tempo, Hermione, quando a escuridão o levar completamente. Ele não vai derramar uma lágrima, ele nem vai notar, no dia em que seus passos finalmente te esmagarem."**

 **"** ** _Duplamente_** **errado!" Ela disse de volta em uma voz crescente, embora houvesse calafrios por sua espinha. Uma das frases de Harry chegou até ela. "O que você acha que sabe, e como você acha que sabe, afinal?"**

 **"Tempo -" A voz pareceu se pegar. "Tempo suficiente para isso mais tarde. Por agora, por hoje, de fato, Harry Potter não é seu inimigo. E ainda assim você está em maior perigo."**

 **"Eu posso acreditar** ** _nisso_** **", disse Hermione Granger. Ela queria desesperadamente mudar sua varinha para a outra mão, ela sentiu como se precisasse agarrar seu braço direito apenas para mantê-lo, sua cabeça doía como se estivesse olhando para a névoa negra por dias; ela não sabia por que se cansara tão depressa.**

 **"Lucius Malfoy tomou conhecimento de você, Hermione." O sussurro subiu, partiu de sua falta de tom, assumiu uma nota de preocupação audível. "Você humilhou a Casa Sonserina, você derrotou seu filho na batalha. Mesmo antes disso você era uma vergonha para todos que ficam com os Comensais da Morte; porque você é uma Nascida-trouxa e ainda assim você possui um poder de magia maior que qualquer puro-sangue. Agora você está se tornando conhecida, os olhos do mundo estão em você. Lucius Malfoy procura esmagar você, Hermione, para machucá-la e talvez até matá-la, e ele tem os meios para fazê-lo!" O sussurro se tornou urgente.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Isso é tudo?" Hermione disse. Se ela fosse ex-coronel Zabini ou Harry Potter, provavelmente estaria fazendo perguntas inteligentes para coletar mais informações; mas sua mente parecia lenta e fatigada. Ela realmente precisava sair daqui e se deitar por um tempo.**

 **"Você não acredita em mim", o sussurro disse, mais suave e mais triste agora. "Por que não, Hermione?** ** _Estou_** **tentando ajudá-la."**

 **Hermione deu um passo para trás, longe da alcova sombria.**

 **"** ** _Por que não, Hermione?_** **", Perguntou a voz, levantando-se em um silvo. "Você me deve muito! Diga-me, e então -" A voz parou, e voltou mais quieta. "E então você pode ir, suponho. Apenas me diga -** ** _por que_** **-"**

 **Talvez ela não devesse ter respondido; talvez ela devesse ter se virado e fugido, ou melhor ainda, ter arremessado primeiro uma parede prismática e depois gritado a plenos pulmões enquanto corria; mas foi a nota de verdadeira dor na voz que a pegou, e então ela respondeu.**

 **"Porque você parece incrivelmente sombrio e assustador e suspeito", disse Hermione, mantendo sua voz educada, enquanto sua varinha permanecia nivelada na imponente capa preta e na névoa preta sem rosto.**

 **"Isso é** ** _tudo?_** **", Sussurrou a voz, incrédula. A tristeza parecia infundir isso. "Eu esperava melhor de você, Hermione. Certamente uma Corvinal como você, a Corvinal mais inteligente a agraciar Hogwarts em gerações, sabe que as aparências podem ser enganosas."**

 **"Ah, eu sei", disse Hermione. Ela deu outro passo para trás, seus dedos cansados apertando a varinha. "Mas a coisa que as pessoas esquecem às vezes é que, embora as aparências** ** _possam_** **ser enganosas, elas geralmente** ** _não são._** **"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Você** ** _é_** **a esperta", disse a voz, e a névoa negra evaporou, não mais obscurecendo; ela viu o rosto por baixo, e o reconhecimento enviou um choque de adrenalina aterrorizada explodindo por ela.**

 ** _(desorientação fugaz)_**

 **\- e então uma onda de choque e medo a atingiu como uma Maldição de Tontura sobre todo o seu corpo, ela descobriu que sem qualquer pensamento ou decisão consciente sua varinha tinha saltado em sua mão e já estava apontada para ...**

 **... uma senhora brilhante, seu longo vestido branco ondulando sobre ela como se estivesse em ventos invisíveis; nem suas mãos nem seus pés eram visíveis, seu rosto oculto sob um véu branco; e ela estava brilhando por toda parte, não como um fantasma, não transparente, apenas cercada por luz branca suave.**

 **Hermione olhou boquiaberta para a visão gentil, perguntando por que seu coração já estava martelando, e por que ela se sentia tão assustada.**

 **"Olá de novo, Hermione", o gentil sussurro emanou do brilho branco por trás do véu. "Fui enviada para ajudá-la, então, por favor, não tenha medo. Sou sua serva em todas as coisas, pois você, minha senhora, é a portadora do mais maravilhoso destino -"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **============================================\\\~\\\===============================================**

 **NT: Eu não gosto de colocar essas notas em capitulos assim mas apenas para clarificar a todos que comentaram nos capitulos: Eu não sei se é pra eu responder eles ou não mas agradeço a todos por compartilharem suas reações e ideias sobre a historia. Até mais.**


	77. Capítulo 76: Negociação Tabu, Prelúdio:

**Capítulo 76:** **Negociação Tabu, Prelúdio:**

 **"** **Trapaceando"**

 **Era sábado, o dia 4 de abril do ano de 1992.**

 **O Sr. e a Sra. Davis pareciam bastante nervosos, enquanto estavam sentados em uma determinada seção especial das arquibancadas de quadribol de Hogwarts - embora hoje os bancos almofadados não olhassem vassouras voadoras, mas um gigantesco quadrado de algo parecido com pergaminho; um grande vazio branco logo a piscar em janelas mostrando grama e soldados. Por enquanto, mostrava apenas a cor cinzenta refletida dos céus nublados ao redor. (Parecendo bastante tempestuoso, embora os bruxos do tempo tivessem prometido que a chuva não quebraria antes do anoitecer.)**

 **Normalmente, a antiga tradição de Hogwarts era a de que os pais deveriam permanecer fora - pela mesma razão que dizem às crianças impacientes que saiam da cozinha e não se intrometam nos assuntos da cozinheira. A única razão para uma conferência de pais e professores era se um professor achava que um dos pais não estava guiando o filho adequadamente. Era preciso uma circunstância excepcional para fazer a administração de Hogwarts sentir que tinha que se justificar para** ** _você._** **Em qualquer ocasião, em geral, o governo de Hogwarts era apoiado por oitocentos anos de história notável e você não era.**

 **Assim, foi com certo receio que o Sr. e a Sra. Davis insistiram em uma audiência com a vice-diretora McGonagall. Era difícil sentir um senso de indignação quando você estava confrontando a mesma bruxa digna que, doze anos e quatro meses antes, havia dado a vocês duas semanas de detenção após pegar vocês no ato de conceber Tracey.**

 **Por outro lado, a coragem do Sr. e da Sra. Davis tinha sido ajudada por uma onda de raiva sobre uma cópia do** ** _O_** ** _Pasquim,_** **cuja manchete mostrava, em brilhante texto em negrito, para todo o mundo ver:**

 **PACTOS COM POTTER?  
BONES, DAVIS, GRANGER  
EM TRIÂNGULO AMOROSO DO MEDO**

 **E assim o Sr. e a Sra. Davis forçaram suas presenças na Seção do Corpo Dissente das arquibancadas de Quadribol de Hogwarts, onde agora estavam abrigados com uma excelente visão das telas encantadas do Professor Quirrell, para que os dois pudessem ver por si mesmos "Exatamente que infernos estão acontecendo nesta escola, se você perdoar a expressão, vice-diretora McGonagall!"**

 **Sentado à esquerda do Sr. Davis, estava outro pai preocupado, um homem de cabelos brancos e elegantes mantos negros de qualidade inigualável, um certo Lúcio Malfoy, líder político da facção mais forte do Wizengamoto.**

 **À esquerda de Lorde Malfoy, um homem aristocraticamente sarcástico, com um rosto marcado que lhes fora apresentado como Lorde Jugson.**

 **Então um sujeito idoso, mas de olhos penetrantes, chamado Charles Nott, supostamente quase tão rico quanto Lorde Malfoy, estava sentado à esquerda de Lorde Jugson.**

 **À direita da Sra. Davis, encontrava-se a bela Senhora e ainda magnifíco Senhor mantenedores da nobre e mais antiga Casa de Greengrass. Eram jovens para como magos contavam a idade, vestiam-se em mantos de seda cinza, com minúsculas esmeraldas escuras bordadas na forma de lâminas de grama. A Senhora Greengrass era considerada um voto chave no Wizengamoto, sua própria mãe se retirou do Wizengamoto com velocidade surpreendente. Seu marido charmoso, apesar de sua família não ser nobre ou rica, tomou assento no Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts.**

 **À direita, uma bruxa velha de queixo quadrado e aparência incrivelmente dura, que apertou a mão do Sr. e da Sra. Davis sem o menor indício de condescendência. Essa era Amelia Bones, diretora do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.**

 **À direita de Amélia, havia uma mulher de meia-idade que havia colocado a cena da moda da Inglaterra mágica na poeira, integrando um urubu vivo em seu chapéu, uma Augusta Longbottom. Embora não fosse designada como Senhora, Madame Longbottom exerceria todos os direitos da família Longbottom enquanto seu último filho ainda não tivesse atingido sua maioridade, e ela era considerada uma figura proeminente em uma facção minoritária do Wizengamoto.**

 **Ao lado de Madame Longbottom estava sentado ninguém menos do que o Chefe Bruxo Supremo Mugwumpu Lorde Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lendário vitorioso sobre Grindelwald, protetor da Grã-Bretanha, redescobridor dos lendários doze usos do sangue de dragão e o mago mais poderoso do mundo.**

 **E, finalmente, mais a direita, encontrava-se o enigmático professor de defesa de Hogwarts, Quirino Quirrell, recostado nos bancos almofadados como se estivesse descansando; parecendo inteiramente e naturalmente à vontade na companhia rarefeita de um corum de votação do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts, que tinha aparecido neste excelente sábado para aprender que infernos estavam acontecendo em Hogwarts em geral e com Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones e Neville Longbottom, em particular. O nome de Harry Potter também foi muito discutido.**

 **Ah, e não se deve esquecer Tracey Davis, é claro. As sobrancelhas da Diretora Bones haviam subido com algum interesse ao ouvir o jovem casal que se apresentou como pais dela. Lorde Jugson lhes dera um olhar breve e incrédulo antes de dispensá-los com um bufo. Lúcio Malfoy os cumprimentou educadamente, com um sorriso que continha uma pitada de diversão sombria misturada com pena.**

 **O Sr. e a Sra. Davis, cuja última votação sobre qualquer coisa significativa, foi tocar suas varinhas no nome do Ministro Fudge, que tinha trezentos Galeões armazenados em seu cofre Gringotes e que, respectivamente, trabalhavam na venda de caldeirões em uma loja de Poções e encantando Omnioculares, apertados uns contra os outros, sentados rigidamente eretos em seus bancos almofadados, e desejando desesperadamente que tivessem usado vestes mais formais.**

 **O céu acima era uma massa sólida de nuvens dispersas em cinzas mais escuros e mais claros, sombrios com a promessa de futuras tempestades; embora nenhum relâmpago tenha piscado ainda, nem ruídos trovejantes distantes ecoaram; e apenas algumas gotas ameaçadoras haviam caído.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Para o lugar de partida designado para eles em uma certa floresta, o Regimento do Raio de Sol marchou, entretanto era realmente mais como um passeio lento; você não gostaria de se cansar antes mesmo da batalha começar, e a brisa de abril era irritantemente úmida, apesar de legal. À frente deles, uma chama amarela vagou lentamente pelo ar, guiando-os de acordo com seu ritmo.**

 **Susan Bones continuava lançando olhares preocupados para a General da Luz do Sol, enquanto marchavam pela floresta cinzenta e iluminada. O professor Snape indo atrás de Hermione pareceu realmente tê-la abalado. Hermione até mesmo faltou a Reunião de Planejamento Oficial do Regimento do Sol, o que parecia bastante compreensível; mas quando Susan ofereceu sua simpatia depois, Hermione gaguejou que tinha perdido a noção do tempo, o que não era nada usual para ela dizer, e a garota parecia exausta e assustada como se acabasse de passar três dias trancado em uma divisa de banheiro com um dementador. Mesmo agora, quando todo o foco da General da Luz do Sol deveria estar na próxima batalha, o olhar da menina da Corvinal corria constantemente em todas as direções, como se esperasse que Bruxos das Trevas saíssem dos arbustos e a sacrificassem.**

 **"A proibição de artefatos trouxas reduz muito nossas opções", disse Anthony Goldstein nos tons sombrios que o menino costumava denotar como um pessimismo deliberado. "Eu tive a ideia de tentar Transfigurar redes para jogar em pessoas, mas -"**

 **"Nada bom", disse Ernie Macmillan. O menino da Lufa-Lufa balançou a cabeça, parecendo ainda mais sério do que Anthony. "Quero dizer, é como jogar um feitiço, eles se** ** _esquivariam_** **."**

 **Anthony assentiu. "Isso é o que eu imaginei também. Você tem alguma idéia, Seamus?"**

 **O ex-tenente caótico ainda parecia um pouco nervoso e fora de lugar, marchando junto com seus novos companheiros no Regimento Sunshine. "Desculpe", disse o recém-criado capitão Finnigan. "Eu sou mais o tipo de mestre estratégico."**

 **"** ** _Eu sou_** **o tipo de mestre estratégico", disse Ron Weasley, soando chocado.**

 **"Há** ** _três_** **exércitos", disse a General da Luz do Sol, acidamente "o que significa que lutamos contra** ** _dois_** **exércitos de uma só vez, o que significa que precisamos de mais de um estrategista, o que significa cale a boca, Ron!"**

 **Ron deu ao general um olhar surpreso e preocupado. "Ei", o menino grifinório disse em um tom calmante, "você não deveria deixar Snape abalar você ..."**

 **"O que** ** _você_** **acha que devemos fazer, general?" Susan disse muito alto e rápido. "Quero dizer, nós realmente não temos um plano neste momento." Sua sessão de planejamento oficial fracassara** ** _incrivelmente_** **com a** ** _falta_** **de Hermione e Ron e Anthony achando que estavam no comando.**

 **"Nós realmente precisamos de um plano?" A General da Luz do Sol disse, parecendo um pouco distraída. "Nós temos você e eu e Lavender e Parvati e Hannah e Daphne e Ron e Ernie e Anthony** ** _e_** **Capitão Finnigan."**

 **"Isso -" começou Anthony.**

 **"Parece uma estratégia muito boa", disse Ron com um aceno de aprovação. "Temos tantos soldados fortes agora quanto os outros exércitos juntos. O Caos só tem Potter e Longbottom e Nott à esquerda - bem, e Zabini também, suponho -"**

 **"E Tracey", disse Hermione.**

 **Várias pessoas engoliram nervosamente.**

 **"Oh, pare com isso", disse Susan bruscamente. "Ela é apenas um membro endurecido pelas batalhas na SPIHB, isso é tudo o que a General quis dizer."**

 **"Ainda assim", disse Ernie, voltando-se para Susan, "acho melhor você ir com o que quer que o grupo lute com o Caos, Capitão Bones. Eu sei que você não pode usar seus poderes mágicos, exceto quando inocentes estão em perigo, mas, quero dizer - apenas no caso de a senhorita Davis** ** _,_** **você sabe, sair do controle e tentar comer a alma de alguém -"**

 **"Eu posso lidar com ela", Susan disse a ele, mantendo a voz reconfortante. Reconhecidamente, Susan não tinha sido substituída por um Metamorphomagus no momento, mas então Tracey provavelmente não era Dumbledore disfarçado por polisuco ou quem quer que fosse.**

 **O capitão Finnigan entoou em voz profunda e meio retumbante "Acho sua falta de ceticismo perturbadora". Ele ergueu a mão com o polegar e o indicador quase se tocando, apontou para Ernie.**

 **Por alguma razão, Anthony Goldstein parecia estar tendo um ataque repentino. "O que isso deveria significar?" disse Ernie.**

 **"É apenas algo que o general Potter diz às vezes", disse o capitão Finnigan. "Engraçado, quando você se une à Legião do Caos tudo parece loucura, e depois de alguns meses você percebe que na verdade todo mundo que** ** _não está_** **na Legião do Caos é louco -"**

 **"Eu** ** _disse_** **", disse Ron em voz alta, "que soa como uma boa estratégia. Nós não transformamos nada, não nos cansamos, lidamos com o que eles jogarem em nós, e então nós os ultrapassamos."**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Hermione. "Vamos fazer isso."**

 **"Mas -" disse Anthony, lançando um olhar para Ron. "General, Harry Potter tem** ** _dezesseis_** **pessoas em seu exército. Dragon e cada um de nós tem vinte e oito. Harry sabe disso, ele sabe que ele tem que inventar algo incrível -"**

 **"Como o quê?" Exigiu Hermione, soando estressada. "Se não sabemos o que ele está planejando, poderíamos também salvar nossa magia para fazer** ** _Finites em_** **massa** ** _._** **Como nós deveríamos ter feito da** ** _última_** **vez!"**

 **Susan tocou Hermione suavemente no ombro. "General Granger?" disse Susan. "Eu acho que você deveria fazer uma pausa um pouco antes da batalha."**

 **Ela estava esperando Hermione argumentar, mas Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e então andou um pouco mais rápido, afastando-se do Grupo de Oficiais do Regimento da Luz do Sol, seus olhos ainda observando a floresta, e às vezes o céu.**

 **Susan a seguiu. Não faria bem dar a aparência de que a General estava sendo expulsa de seu próprio grupo de oficiais.**

 **"Hermione?" Susan disse suavemente, depois que eles se afastaram um pouco. "Você tem que se concentrar. O professor Quirrell está no comando aqui, não Snape, e ele não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você ou com ninguém."**

 **"Você não está ajudando", disse Hermione, soando trêmula. "Você não está ajudando, capitão Bones."**

 **As duas caminharam mais rápido, circulando em torno de alguns dos outros soldados, inspecionando o perímetro da marcha e olhando para as árvores ao redor.**

 **"Susan?" Hermione disse em voz baixa, quando eles se afastaram de todos os outros. "Você acha que Daphne está certa sobre Draco Malfoy tramando alguma coisa?"**

 **"Sim", disse Susan imediatamente, nem mesmo pensando nisso. "Você pode dizer, porque o nome dele tem as letras M, A, L, F, O e Y nele."**

 **Hermione olhou em volta, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando, embora, claro, essa era uma maneira maravilhosa de fazer com que outras pessoas prestassem atenção em você. "Malfoy poderia estar por trás do que Snape fez?"**

 **"Snape poderia estar por trás do Malfoy", disse Susan, pensativa, lembrando-se das conversas na mesa de jantar que ouvira na tia, "ou Lucius Malfoy poderia estar por trás de ambos". Um leve arrepio percorreu a espinha de Susan quando este último pensamento lhe ocorreu. De repente, dizer a Hermione para se concentrar apenas na próxima batalha parecia muito menos razoável. "Por que, você achou algum tipo de pista sobre isso?"**

 **Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Não", disse a garota da Corvinal, numa voz que soava quase como se estivesse prestes a chorar. "Eu estava - apenas pensando sobre isso sozinho - isso é tudo."**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Em seu local designado em uma floresta perto de Hogwarts, o General Dragão e os guerreiros do Exército do Dragão esperavam onde sua chama vermelha os levara, sob o céu cinzento.**

 **No lado direito de Draco estava Padma Patil, sua segundo em comando, que uma vez liderou todo o Exército do Dragão depois que Draco ficou aturdido. Nas costas de Draco estava Vincent, o filho de Crabbe, uma família que servira os Malfoys à tanto tempo que a memória esqueceu; o rapaz musculoso estava atento como sempre estava atento, quer a batalha tivesse sido declarada ou não. Mais atrás, Gregory dos Goyles estava esperando ao lado de uma das duas vassouras que o Exército do Dragão recebera; se os Goyles não tivessem servido os Malfoy tanto quanto os Crabbes, ainda assim sevirão tão bem quanto.**

 **E no lado esquerdo de Draco, agora, estava um Dean Thomas da Grifinória, um sangue-ruim ou possível mestiço que não sabia nada sobre seu pai.**

 **Enviar Dean Thomas para o Exército do Dragão foi um movimento bastante deliberado da parte de Harry, Draco estava certo. Três outros ex-Caoticos também haviam sido transferidos para o Exército do Dragão, e todos estavam observando Draco como um falcão para ver se ele oferecia ao ex-tenente o menor insulto.**

 **Alguns poderiam tê-lo chamado de sabotagem, mas Draco sabia melhor. Harry também enviara o tenente Finnigan para o Regimento da Luz do Sol, embora o mandato do professor Quirrell só tivesse exigido que Harry desistisse de** ** _um_** **tenente. Isso também tinha sido um movimento deliberado, deixando claro para todos que Harry** ** _não estava_** **despejando seus soldados menos favorecidos.**

 **Em certo sentido, poderia ter sido mais fácil para Draco ganhar a verdadeira lealdade de seus novos soldados se eles achassem que Harry não os queria. Em outro sentido ... bem, não era fácil colocar em palavras. Harry lhe dera bons soldados com o orgulho intacto, mas era mais que isso. Harry mostrara bondade para com seus soldados, mas era mais que** ** _isso_** **. Não era apenas Harry jogando limpo, foi algo que ... você não pôde deixar de contrastar com a forma como o** ** _jogo_** **é jogado na Casa Sonserina.**

 **Então Draco não ofereceu o menor insulto ao Sr. Thomas, mas o levou diretamente para o seu lado, subordinado a ele e a Padma, mas a mais ninguém. Foi um teste, Draco havia dito ao Sr. Thomas e a todos, não uma promoção. O Sr. Thomas teria que mostrar-se digno de cargo dentro do Exército do Dragão - mas ele teria uma chance, e a chance** ** _seria_** **justa. O Sr. Thomas parecia surpreso com a cerimônia (a Legião do Caos, pelo que Draco havia ouvido, não se mantinha a formalidades), mas o garoto da Grifinória se portou um pouco mais ereto e balançou a cabeça.**

 **E então, depois que o Sr. Thomas se saiu bem em uma das sessões de treinamento do Exército do Dragão, ele foi trazido para a sessão de estratégia no enorme escritório militar do Exército Dragão. E alguns minutos depois, Padma tinha perguntado - como se fosse uma pergunta perfeitamente normal - se o Sr. Thomas tinha alguma ideia sobre como derrotar a Legião do Caos.**

 **O garoto da Grifinória havia dito alegremente que Harry previra que o general Malfoy pediria a um de seus soldados para perguntar isso a ele e que Harry pediu que lhe desse a mensagem de que o general Malfoy deveria se perguntar onde estava sua vantagem relativa - o que Draco Malfoy poderia fazer, ou o que o Exército do Dragão poderia fazer, que a Legião do Caos não poderia igualar - e então tentar explorá-lo por tudo o que isso valesse. Dean Thomas não conseguia pensar em qual vantagem poderia ser, mas se ele surgisse com alguma ideia para derrotar o Caos, ele os compartilharia. Harry ordenou que ele o fizesse, afinal.**

 ** _Suspiro,_** **Draco pensou, já que ele não poderia suspirar alto. Mas foi um bom conselho, e Draco o seguiu, sentado à escrivaninha do seu quarto com pena e pergaminho, listando tudo o que poderia ser uma vantagem relativa.**

 **E, quase para surpresa de Draco, ele teve uma ideia, uma verdadeira boa ideia. Na verdade, ele teve** ** _duas._**

 **O sino oco soou através da floresta, de alguma forma soando mais sinistro do que nunca. No instante seguinte, os dois pilotos gritaram "para** ** _cima!_** **" E saltaram para suas vassouras, indo para o céu cinzento.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **O Sr. e a Sra. Davis agora estavam um pouco caídos um contra o outro, mais devido à exaustão muscular do que a qualquer diminuição de tensão. Na frente deles, o vasto pergaminho branco vazio tremeluziu com três grandes janelas, como se tivessem sido perfurados buracos na floresta, mostrando três exércitos em marcha. Janelas menores mostravam os seis cavaleiros em suas vassouras, e o canto do pergaminho mostrava uma visão de toda a floresta, com pontos brilhantes indicando exércitos e batedores.**

 **A janela para a Luz do Sol mostrava a general Granger e seus capitães marchavam no centro do Regimento da Luz do Sol, protegidos pelas telas da** ** _Contego_** **, junto com várias outras jovens bruxas. O Regimento da Luz do Sol, observou o Professor de Defesa, sabia bem que agora adquirira uma forte vantagem em soldados experientes, e isso significava proteger aqueles soldados de um ataque surpresa. Além disso, os Soldados do Sol estavam avançando em uma marcha constante, conservando sua força.**

 **Os soldados do exército do General Malfoy, pelo menos aqueles com maiores pontuações de Transfiguração, estavam pegando folhas e Transfigurando-as em ... bem, se você olhasse para Padma Patil, que estava quase acabando com a dela, parecia que sua folha estava se tornando um luva canhota com uma alça pendurada. (A janela foi ampliada para mostrar isso.)**

 **Lorde Jugson observava a tela com uma expressão plana; sua voz, quando ele falou, pareceu escorrer e gotejar com desdém. "O que seu filho está fazendo, Lucius?"**

 **A bruxa nascida no estrangeiro, que estava ao lado direito de Draco Malfoy, havia terminado de transfigurar sua luva, e agora estava trazendo-a diante do General Dragão como um sacrifício.**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Lucius Malfoy, com um tom calmo, embora não menos aristocrático, "mas devo confiar que ele tem uma boa razão para fazê-lo".**

 **Todo o Exército do Dragão parou por um momento enquanto Padma deslizava a luva sobre sua mão esquerda, prendia-a no lugar e a apresentava diante de Draco Malfoy; que também parou no lugar, respirou fundo várias vezes, levantou a varinha, executou um conjunto preciso de oito movimentos e gritou "** ** _Colloportus!_** **"**

 **O Guerreiro Dragão levantou a mão enluvada, flexionou-a e fez uma pequena reverência a Draco Malfoy, que a devolveu mais superficialmente, embora o General Dragão estivesse cambaleando um pouco. Padma então retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Draco, e os Dragões começaram a marchar mais uma vez.**

 **"Bem", observou Augusta Longbottom. "Eu não suponho que alguém se importaria em explicar?" Amelia Bones estava franzindo a testa ligeiramente enquanto olhava para a tela.**

 **"Por alguma razão," disse a voz divertida do Professor Quirrell, "parece que o descendente de Malfoy é capaz de lançar uma magia surpreendentemente forte para um aluno do primeiro ano. Devido à pureza de seu sangue, é claro. O bom Lorde Malfoy não teria desobedecido abertamente as leis mágicas de menores, providenciando para que seu filho recebesse uma varinha antes de sua aceitação em Hogwarts."**

 **"Eu sugiro que você tenha cuidado em suas implicações, Quirrell," Lucius Malfoy disse friamente.**

 **"Ah, eu sou", disse o professor Quirrell. "Um** ** _Colloportus_** **não pode ser dissipado pelo** ** _Finite Incantatem;_** **requer um** ** _Alohomora_** **de igual força. Até então, uma luva encantada de tal maneira resistirá a forças materiais menores, desviará o Feitiço de Sono e a Maldição Estonteante. E como nem o Sr. Potter nem a Srta. Granger podem lançou uma contramágica poderosa o bastante, aquele Feitiço é invencível neste campo de batalha, não é a intenção original do Feitiço, nem a intenção de quem ensinou ao Sr. Malfoy um feitiço de emergência por fugir de seus inimigos, mas parece que o Sr. Malfoy está aprendendo criatividade ".**

 **Lucius Malfoy se endireitou enquanto o professor de defesa falava; agora ele se sentava ereto em seu banco almofadado, com a cabeça perceptivelmente mais alta do que antes, e quando falava era com orgulho silencioso. "Ele será o maior Lorde Malfoy que já viveu."**

 **"Poucos elogios", disse Augusta Longbottom em voz baixa; Amelia Bones riu, assim como o Sr. Davis por uma minúscula e fatal fração de segundo antes de parar com um gargarejo estrangulado.**

 **"Concordo plenamente", disse o professor Quirrell, embora não ficasse claro para quem ele falava. "Infelizmente para o Sr. Malfoy, ele ainda é novo na arte da criatividade, e por isso cometeu um erro clássico da Corvinal."**

 **"E o que poderia ser isso?" disse Lucius Malfoy, sua voz agora ficou mais fria.**

 **O professor Quirrell recostara-se em seu assento, os olhos azul-claros momentaneamente desfocados quando uma das janelas mudou seu ponto de vista dentro da tela maior, aproximando-se para mostrar o suor agora na testa de Draco Malfoy. "É uma ideia tão bonita que o Sr. Malfoy possa ter negligenciado suas dificuldades pragmáticas."**

 **"Alguém se importaria em explicar isso?" disse Lady Greengrass. "Nem todos nós somos especialistas em tais assuntos."**

 **Amelia Bones falou, a voz da velha bruxa um pouco seca. "Isso os tentará a tentar pegar os feitiços que eles seriam mais sábios simplesmente esquivando-se. Ainda mais, se eles tiveram pouca prática em pegá-los. E o lançamento de tantos Feitiços acabará com seu guerreiro mais forte."**

 **O professor Quirrell deu a diretora da DMLE um meio assentimento de reconhecimento. "Como você diz, Madame Bones. O Sr. Malfoy é novo no negócio de ter ideias, e então quando ele tem uma, ele fica orgulhoso de si mesmo por tê-las. Ele ainda não teve ideias suficientes para descartar inflexivelmente aquelas que são bonitas em alguns aspectos e impraticável em outros, ele ainda não adquiriu confiança em sua própria capacidade de pensar em melhores ideias conforme elas são exigidas. O que estamos vendo aqui não é a melhor ideia do Sr. Malfoy, temo, mas sim sua única ideia."**

 **Lorde Malfoy simplesmente se virou para observar as telas novamente, como se o Professor de Defesa tivesse esgotado seu direito de existir.**

 **"Mas -" disse Lorde Greengrass. "Mas o que em nome de Merlin é Harry Potter -"**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Dezesseis soldados restantes da Legião do Caos - ou quinze mais Blaise Zabini, em vez disso - marcharam confiantemente pela floresta, seus sapatos batendo no chão ainda seco. Seus uniformes de camuflagem misturavam-se na floresta ainda mais do que o habitual, todas as cores lavadas pelas cores de um dia nublado.**

 **Dezesseis Legionários do Caos, contra vinte e oito Guerreiros Dragões e vinte e oito Soldados da Luz do Sol.**

 **O consenso comum foi que, com chances tão ruins, era praticamente impossível para eles perderem. Afinal de contas, o General Caos estava destinado a criar algo realmente** ** _espetacular,_** **enfrentando chances assim.**

 **Havia algo quase como um pesadelo em como todos pareciam agora esperar que Harry tirasse milagres do chapéu, sob demanda, sempre que fosse necessário. Isso significava que se você não pudesse fazer o impossível, você estava** ** _desapontando seus amigos_** **e** ** _não cumprindo seu potencial ..._**

 **Harry não se incomodou em reclamar com o professor Quirrell sobre "muita pressão". O modelo mental de Harry para o Professor de Defesa previu que ele ficaria muito aborrecido, dizendo coisas do tipo** ** _Você é perfeitamente capaz de resolver esse problema, Sr. Potter;_** ** _você tentou mesmo?_** **e depois deduzindo várias centenas de pontos Quirrell.**

 **De cima, de onde duas vassouras assistiram a sua marcha, a voz jovem e alta de Tess Walsh gritou "Amigo!" e depois de outro momento, "Gingersnap!"**

 **Um punhado de segundos depois, o soldado que se autodenominava Gingersnap voltou trazendo um punhado de bolotas, suando um pouco no ar frio mas úmido da corrida que a levou até o carvalho que Neville tinha visto. Gingersnap aproximou-se de onde Shannon estava segurando uma camisa do uniforme com o pescoço amarrado, em vez de alguém ter que Transfigurar uma bolsa. Quando Gingersnap levou as mãos para a frente para tentar despejar as bolotas na camiseta, Caotica Shannon, dando uma risadinha, puxou a camisa para a direita e depois para a esquerda novamente, enquanto Gingersnap fazia outro esforço para jogar as bolotas, até que um "Senhorita Friedman!" do tenente Nott fez com que Shannon suspirasse e segurasse a camisa parada onde Gingersnap despejou suas bolotas acumuladas, e então saiu para mais.**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo, Ellie Knight cantava sua própria versão da música de marcha da Legião do Caos, e cerca de metade dos outros soldados estavam tentando acompanhá-la apesar de não conhecerem a música antecipadamente. Perto dali, Nita Berdine, que tinha uma pontuação alta na Transfiguração, terminou de criar outro par de óculos escuros verdes, e os entregou a Adam Beringer, que dobrou os óculos de sol antes de colocá-los no bolso do uniforme. Outros soldados já usavam seus próprios óculos de sol verdes, apesar do dia nublado.**

 **Você poderia imaginar que houve algum tipo de explicação incrivelmente complicada e fascinante por trás disso, e você estaria certo.**

 **Dois dias antes, Harry estava sentado em meio às estantes de livros na confortável cadeira de balanço que obtivera para o nível da caverna de seu porta-malas, ponderando silenciosamente no silêncio entre as aulas e a hora do jantar, pensando sobre poder.**

 **Para dezesseis caóticos derrotar vinte e oito Solares e vinte e oito Dragões, eles precisariam de um amplificador de força. Havia limites para o que você poderia fazer com manobra.** ** _Tinha_** **que haver uma arma secreta e tinha que ser invencível, ou pelo menos moderadamente imparável.**

 **Artefatos trouxas eram agora ilegais nas batalhas simuladas de Hogwarts, banidas pelo decreto do Ministério. E o problema em encontrar algum outro feitiço inteligente e incomum era que um exército com o dobro de seu tamanho poderia** ** _Finito_** **por força bruta quase qualquer coisa que você tentasse. O Regimento da Luz do Sol pode ter perdido essa tática com a cota de malha Transfigurada, mas ninguém a perderia de novo agora que o professor Quirrell havia indicado isso. E o** ** _Finite Incantatem_** **era um contramágico de força bruta que exigia pelo menos tanta magia quanto o feitiço que estava sendo cancelado ... o que, se você estivesse em desvantagem numérica, tornava uma nova ordem de desafio militar. O inimigo poderia** ** _Finitar_** **qualquer coisa que você tentasse, e ainda ter magia suficiente sobrando para escudos e rajadas de Feitiços do Sono.**

 **A menos que, de alguma forma, você pudesse invocar potências além da força ordinária dos alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, algo muito poderoso para o inimigo dar** ** _Finite_** **.**

 **Então Harry perguntou a Neville se ele já ouvira falar de rituais de sacrifício** ** _pequenos e seguros_** **-**

 **E então, depois que os gritos e os berros cessaram, depois que Harry parou de discutir sobre Votos Inquebráveis e desistiu da coisa toda como impossível do ponto de vista de relações públicas, Harry percebeu que nem precisava ir até lá. Eles ensinavam a você como invocar potências muito além de sua própria força em classes comuns de Hogwarts.**

 **Às vezes, mesmo que você estivesse olhando diretamente para alguma coisa, não percebeu** ** _o_** **que estava vendo até que você fizesse exatamente a pergunta certa.**

 ** _Defesa._** ** _Encantos._** ** _Transfiguração._** ** _Poções._** ** _História da Magia._** ** _Astronomia._** _ **Voo em**_ ** _Vassoura._** ** _Herbologia ..._**

 **"** ** _Inimigo!_** **", Gritou a voz de cima.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Era bom que Neville Longbottom não tivesse a menor ideia de que sua avó estava assistindo; ou ele teria sido mais autoconsciente em gritar bravos brados de guerra a plenos pulmões enquanto lançava** ** _Luminos a_** **cada três segundos enquanto disparava através de uma densa floresta de árvores, quente na cauda de Gregory Goyle.**

 **("Mas -" Augusta Longbottom disse, sua expressão mostrando tanto espanto quanto preocupação. "Mas Neville tem medo de altura!")**

 **("Nem todos os medos duram", disse Amelia Bones. A velha bruxa estava favorecendo a grande tela diante deles com um olhar de medição. "Ou talvez ele tenha encontrado coragem. É basicamente o mesmo, no final.")**

 **Um vislumbre de vermelho**

 **Neville se esquivou, quase em uma árvore, mas ele se esquivou; e então Neville de alguma forma também conseguiu se esquivar de** ** _quase_** **todos os galhos antes que eles lhe batessem na cara.**

 **Agora a vassoura do Sr. Goyle estava se afastando cada vez mais - embora os dois estivessem andando exatamente na mesma vassoura e o Sr. Goyle pesasse mais, de alguma forma Neville ainda estava ficando para trás. Então Neville desacelerou, recuou, saiu da floresta e começou a acelerar de volta para onde a Legião do Caos ainda marchava.**

 **Vinte segundos depois - não tinha sido uma longa perseguição, apenas uma** ** _emocionante_** **\- Neville estava de volta com seus companheiros Caoticos, e desmontou sua vassoura para andar no chão por um tempo.**

 **"Neville -" disse o general Potter. A voz de Harry estava um pouco distante, enquanto ele caminhava cuidadosamente e com firmeza através da floresta, sua varinha ainda aplicada na forma quase acabada do objeto que ele estava lentamente transformando. Ao lado dele, Blaise Zabini, trabalhando em uma versão menor da mesma Transfiguração, parecia um Inferi trôpego quando ele tropeçou para frente. "Eu te disse - Neville - você não precisa -"**

 **"Sim, eu sei", disse Neville. Ele olhou para onde seus dedos seguravam a vassoura e viu que não apenas suas mãos, mas seus braços inteiros estavam tremendo. Mas a menos que alguém no caos estivesse praticando duelo por uma hora por dia com o Sr. Diggory, e depois praticando seu objetivo em particular por mais uma hora depois, Neville era provavelmente o melhor tiro de uma vassoura mesmo depois de levar em conta que ele não era um piloto muito bom.**

 **"Bom show, Neville," Theodore disse de onde ele estava andando na frente de todos eles, levando a Legião do Caos para frente através da floresta, vestindo apenas sua camiseta.**

 **(Augusta Longbottom e Charles Nott trocaram breves olhares atônitos e depois afastaram os olhares um do outro como se tivessem sido picados.)**

 **Neville respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar as mãos, tentando pensar; Harry pode não ser bom para um pensamento estratégico profundo enquanto ele estava no meio de uma Transfiguração prolongada. "Tenente Nott, você tem alguma ideia de por que o Exército do Dragão acabou de fazer isso? Eles perderam uma vassoura -" Os Dragões começaram o combate com uma finta para fornecer uma distração para a abordagem do Sr. Goyle através da floresta; Neville não havia percebido que havia** ** _duas_** **vassouras atacando até quase tarde demais. Mas a Legião do Caos tinha** ** _pegado_** **o outro piloto. Por isso que as vassouras geralmente não atacavam antes dos exércitos se encontrarem, significava que um exército inteiro iria concentrar o fogo na vassoura. "E os dragões nem conseguiram ninguém, pegaram?"**

 **"Não!" Tracey Davis disse com orgulho. Ela também estava marchando ao lado do general Potter, a varinha presa baixa e vigilante enquanto seus olhos examinavam a floresta ao redor. "Eu vomitei uma Esfera Prismática uma fração de segundo antes do feitiço do Sr. Goyle clamar Zabini, e do jeito que o Sr. Goyle tinha seu outro braço esticado, eu acho que ele planejava derrubar o General também". A bruxa da sonserina sorriu com uma confiança cruel. "O Sr. Goyle tentou uma Maldição de Quebra Barreira, mas aprendeu ao seu desânimo que a sua fraca magia não era páreo para os meus recém-descobertos poderes das trevas, hahahaha!"**

 **Alguns Caóticos riram com ela, mas uma sensação enjoada estava começando no estômago de Neville quando ele percebeu o quão perto a Legião do Caos tinha chegado do completo desastre. Se o Sr. Goyle tivesse conseguido interromper as duas Transfigurações -**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"Relatório!" estalou o General Dragão, fazendo o seu melhor para esconder o cansaço que sentia depois de lançar dezessete feitiços de bloqueio, com mais ainda por vir.**

 **Gotas de suor agora pontilhavam a testa de Gregory. "O inimigo pegou Dylan Vaughan", disse Gregory formalmente. "Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini estavam cada um transfigurando algo cinza-escuro e arredondado, eu não acho que estava acabado, mas parecia que seria grande e oco, em forma de caldeirão. O de Zabini era menor que o de Potter. Eu não pude, não consegui nem interromper suas Transfigurações, Tracey Davis me bloqueou. Neville Longbottom está em uma vassoura e ainda é um terrível piloto, mas sua mira é realmente boa."**

 **Draco escutou, franzindo a testa, e então ele olhou para Padma e Dean Thomas, que balançaram as próprias cabeças, indicando que eles também não conseguiam pensar no que poderia ser grande e cinza e ter a forma de um caldeirão.**

 **"Algo mais?" disse Draco. Se fosse isso, eles perderam uma vassoura por nada.**

 **"A única outra coisa estranha que eu vi", disse Gregory, parecendo intrigado, "foi que alguns Caóticos estavam usando ... algo como óculos de proteção?"**

 **Draco pensou sobre isso, sem notar que havia parado de marchar ou que todo o Exército havia parado automaticamente com ele.**

 **"Havia alguma coisa especial sobre os óculos?" Draco disse.**

 **"Um ..." Gregory disse. "Eles eram ... esverdeados, talvez?"**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Draco. Novamente sem pensar, ele começou a andar mais uma vez e seus dragões o seguiram. "Aqui está a nossa nova estratégia. Nós só vamos enviar onze dragões contra a Legião do Caos, e não catorze. Isso deve ser o suficiente para vencê-los, agora que podemos neutralizar sua vantagem especial." Era uma aposta, mas você tinha que fazer apostas às vezes, se quisesse entrar primeiro em uma batalha de três vias.**

 **"Você descobriu o plano do Caos, General Malfoy?" disse o Sr. Thomas com surpresa considerável.**

 **"O que eles estão fazendo?" disse Padma.**

 **"Eu não tenho a menor ideia", disse Draco, com um sorriso da presunção mais refinada. "Nós vamos apenas fazer a coisa óbvia".**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Harry, tendo agora terminado o seu caldeirão, estava cuidadosamente colhendo bolotas no recipiente enquanto os batedores procuravam por uma fonte próxima de água que pudesse ser usada como uma base líquida. Eles se depararam com buracos freqüentes e riachos em miniatura na floresta antes, por isso não deve demorar muito. Outro batedor havia trazido um bastão reto que serviria como um agitador, então Harry não teve que transfigurar um.**

 **Às vezes, mesmo que você estivesse olhando diretamente para algo, você não percebia** ** _o_** **que estava vendo até que você fizesse exatamente a pergunta certa ...**

 ** _Como posso invocar poderes mágicos que deveriam estar além do alcance dos alunos do primeiro ano?_**

 **Havia um conto de advertência que o Mestre de Poções lhes dissera (com muita zombaria e risos para fazer a estupidez parecer de baixo status, em vez de ousada e romântica) sobre uma bruxa do segundo ano em Beauxbatons que roubara alguns ingredientes extremamente restritos e caros, e tentou fermentar Polisuco, ela queria usar a forma de outra garota para finalidades melhor não mencionadas. Só que ela conseguiu contaminar a poção com** ** _pêlos de gato,_** **e então, em vez de procurar um curandeiro imediatamente, a bruxa se escondeu em um banheiro, esperando que os efeitos simplesmente se desgastassem; e quando finalmente foi encontrada, já era tarde demais para reverter completamente a transformação, condenando-a a uma vida de desespero como uma espécie de híbrido de gato-menina.**

 **Harry não tinha percebido o que aquilo** ** _significava_** **até o momento de pensar a pergunta certa - mas o que isso implicava era que um jovem bruxo ou bruxa poderia fazer coisas com Confecção de Poções que eles não podiam nem chegar perto de fazer com Feitiços. O polissuco era uma das poções mais potentes conhecidas ... mas o que fez da Polissuco uma poção do nível do NEWT, aparentemente, não era a idade exigida antes que você tivesse poder mágico suficiente; era o quão difícil a poção era para preparar precisamente e o que acontece com você se você estragasse tudo.**

 **Ninguém em qualquer exército tentou preparar poções até então. Mas o professor Quirrell deixaria você fazer quase qualquer coisa, se fosse algo que você também poderia ter feito em uma guerra real.** ** _Batota é uma técnica,_** **o professor de defesa uma vez lhes ensinou.** ** _Ou seja, trapacear é o que os perdedores chamam de técnica, e valerá pontos extras Quirrell quando executados com sucesso._** **Em princípio, não havia nada de irrealista em Transfigurar um par de caldeirões e preparar poções do que quer que viesse à mão, se você tivesse tempo suficiente antes dos exércitos se encontrarem.**

 **Então Harry recuperou sua cópia de** ** _Misturas Mágicas e Poções,_** **e começou a procurar uma poção segura, mas útil, que ele pudesse preparar nos minutos antes do início da batalha - uma poção que venceria a batalha muito rápido para contra-ataques ou produziria efeitos mágicos muito fortes para primeiros anos dar** ** _Finito._**

 **Às vezes, mesmo que você estivesse olhando diretamente para algo, você não percebeu** ** _o_** **que estava vendo até que você fizesse exatamente a pergunta certa ...**

 ** _Que poção posso preparar usando apenas componentes coletados de uma floresta comum?_**

 **Cada receita em** ** _Magical Draught e Poções_** **usava pelo menos um ingrediente de uma planta mágica ou animal. O que foi lamentável, porque todas as plantas e animais** ** _mágicos_** **estavam na Floresta Proibida, não nas florestas mais seguras e menores onde as batalhas eram realizadas.**

 **Alguém poderia ter desistido naquele momento.**

 **Harry tinha virado as páginas de uma receita para outra, dando uma olhada cada vez mais rápida em realização, confirmando o que ele já havia lido e agora estava** ** _vendo_** **pela primeira vez.**

 **Cada receita de Poções parecia exigir pelo menos um ingrediente mágico,** ** _mas por que isso deveria ser verdade?_**

 **Encantos não exigiam nenhum componente material; você acabou de dizer as palavras e acenou sua varinha. Harry estava pensando em Fazer Poções como essencialmente análogo: em vez de suas sílabas faladas desencadearem um efeito mágico por nenhuma razão compreensível, você coletou um lote de ingredientes repugnantes e mexeu quatro vezes no sentido horário, e isso desencadeou arbitrariamente um efeito mágico.**

 **Nesse caso, dado que a maioria das poções usava componentes comuns como espinhos de porco-espinho ou lesmas cozidas, você esperaria ver algumas poções usando** ** _apenas_** **componentes comuns.**

 **Mas, em vez disso, cada receita em** ** _Misturas Mágicas e Poções_** **exigia pelo menos** ** _um_** **componente de uma planta ou animal mágico - um ingrediente como seda de uma Acromântula ou pétalas de uma Armadilha de Venus de Fogo.**

 **Às vezes, mesmo que você estivesse olhando diretamente para algo, você não percebeu** ** _o_** **que estava vendo até que você fizesse exatamente a pergunta certa ...**

 ** _Se fazer uma poção é como lançar um feitiço, por que eu não caio de exaustão depois de preparar uma mistura tão poderosa quanto a cura-queimadura?_**

 **Na sexta-feira anterior, a aula de Poções duplas de Harry preparara uma** ** _poção de cura por fervura ..._** **embora até os Feitiços de Cura mais triviais, se você tentasse conjurá-los com varinha e encantamento, fossem pelo menos de quarto ano. E depois, todos sentiram o mesmo que costumavam sentir depois da aula de Poções, sabe,** ** _não_** **magicamente exaustos a qualquer grau discernível.**

 **Harry tinha fechado sua cópia de** ** _Misturas Mágicas e Poções_** **com um estalo, e correu para a sala comunal da Corvinal. Harry encontrou um Corvinal do sétimo ano fazendo o dever de casa de suas poções de NEWT e pagou ao menino mais velho um Sicle para pegar emprestado Poções Mais Potentes durante cinco minutos; porque Harry não queria correr até a biblioteca para encontrar a confirmação.**

 **Depois de ler cinco receitas no livro do sétimo ano, Harry leu a sexta receita, para uma** ** _poção de respirar fogo_** **, que exigia ovos de Ashwinder ... e o livro advertia que o fogo resultante não poderia ser mais quente que o fogo mágico que tinha gerado o Ashwinder que havia colocado os ovos.**

 **Harry gritou "** ** _Eureka!_** **" Bem no meio da sala comunal da Corvinal, e foi severamente reprovado por um monitor nas proximidades, que pensou que o Sr. Potter estava tentando lançar um feitiço. Ninguém no mundo dos bruxos sabia ou se importava com algum antigo trouxa chamado Arquimedes, nem com a percepção do físico antigo que a água deslocada de uma banheira seria igual ao volume do objeto que entrava na banheira ...**

 **Leis de conservação. Elas tinham sido o insight crítico em mais descobertas de trouxas do que Harry poderia facilmente contar. Na tecnologia trouxa você não poderia erguer uma pena a um metro do chão sem a energia vinda de** ** _algum lugar._** **Se você olhasse para lava derretida saindo de um vulcão e perguntasse de onde vinha o calor, um físico lhe contaria sobre metais pesados radioativos no centro do núcleo fundido da Terra. Se você perguntasse de onde viria a energia para o poder da radioatividade, o físico apontaria para uma era antes da Terra ter se formado, e uma supernova primordial nos primeiros dias da galáxia, que tinha núcleos atômicos mais pesados do que o limite natural, a supernova comprimindo prótons e nêutrons em um pacote instável que retornou parte da energia da supernova quando ela se dividiu. Uma lâmpada era alimentada por eletricidade, alimentada por uma usina nuclear, alimentada por uma supernova ... Você poderia jogar o jogo todo o caminho de volta ao Big Bang.**

 **Magia** ** _não_** **parecia funcionar assim, para dizer o mínimo. A atitude da Magia em relação a leis como Conservação da Energia estava em algum lugar entre um dedo médio estendido e um indiferença total.** ** _Aguamenti_** **criava a água do nada, tanto quanto qualquer um sabia; não havia lago conhecido cujo nível de água baixasse a cada vez. Ele era um simples feitiço de quinto ano, não considerado impressionante pelos magos, porque criar um mero copo de água não parecia incrível para eles. Eles não tinham a noção maluca de que a massa deveria ser conservada, ou que a criação de um grama de massa era de alguma forma equivalente a criar .000 de joules de energia. Havia um feitiço de um ano acima que Harry havia lido, cuja** ** _literal_** ** _incitação_** **era "** ** _Arresto Momentum!"_** **e quando Harry perguntou se o impulso ia para** ** _outro_** **lugar** ** _,_** **ele apenas recebeu uma olhar confuso. Harry manteve um olhar cada vez mais desesperado para** ** _algum_** **tipo de princípio de conservação em magia, em qualquer lugar ...**

 **... e o tempo todo estava bem na frente dele em todas as aulas de Poções. Fazer poções não** ** _criava_** **mágica,** ** _preservava_** **magia, era por isso que cada poção precisava de pelo menos um ingrediente mágico. E seguindo instruções como "agite quatro vezes no sentido anti-horário e uma vez no sentido horário" - Harry hipotetizou - você estava fazendo algo como lançar um pequeno feitiço que reformulava a magia dos ingredientes. (E soltava a forma física para que ingredientes como espinhos de porco-espinho se dissolvessem suavemente em um líquido bebível; Harry suspeitava fortemente que um trouxa seguindo exatamente a mesma receita acabaria com nada além de uma bagunça espinhenta.) Isso era o que realmente** ** _era_** **fazer poções** ** _,_** **a arte de transformar as essências mágicas existentes. Então você estava um pouco cansado depois da aula de Poções, mas não muito, porque você não estava empoderando as poções, estava apenas reformulando a magia que já estava lá. E foi por isso que uma bruxa do segundo ano poderia preparar o Polisuco, ou pelo menos chegar perto.**

 **Harry continuou examinando a 'Poções Mais Potentes'** ** _,_** **procurando por algo que pudesse refutar sua brilhante nova teoria. Depois de cinco minutos, ele mostrou ao menino mais velho um outro Sicle (sobre seus protestos) e seguiu em frente.**

 **A** ** _poção de força gigante_** **exigia um Re'em para atropelar os Dugbogs que você misturaria na poção. Era estranho, Harry percebeu depois de um momento, porque os Dugbogs esmagados não eram fortes, eles ficavam apenas ... muito, muito esmagados após o Re'em terminar com eles.**

 **Outra receita dizia "tocar com bronze forjado", isto é, agarrar um Nuque em um alicate para que você possa roçar a superfície da poção; e se você largasse o Nuque de uma vez, avisou o livro, a poção instantaneamente superaqueceria e fervia sobre o caldeirão.**

 **Harry havia olhado para as receitas e seus avisos, formando uma segunda e estranha hipótese. É claro que não seria tão simples quanto fazer poções usando potenciais mágicos imbuídos nos ingredientes, como carros trouxas alimentados pelo potencial de combustão da gasolina. Magia nunca seria tão sensata quanto isso ...**

 **E então Harry foi para o professor Flitwick - já que ele não queria se aproximar do professor Snape fora da sala de aula - e Harry disse ao professor Flitwick que ele queria inventar uma nova poção, e ele sabia quais deveriam ser os ingredientes e o que poção deve fazer, mas ele não sabia como deduzir o padrão de agitação necessário -**

 **Depois que o professor Flitwick parou de gritar horrorizado e correr em pequenos círculos, a professora McGonagall foi chamada para o interrogatório feroz que se seguiu para prometer a Harry que, nesse caso, era aceitável e importante para ele revelar sua teoria subjacente. Harry não havia feito uma descoberta mágica original, mas redescobriu uma lei tão antiga que ninguém sabia quem a havia formulado primeiro:**

 ** _Uma poção gasta o que é investido na criação de seus ingredientes._**

 **O calor das forjas dos duendes que forjara o Nuque de bronze, a força do Re'em que havia esmagado os Dugbogs, o fogo mágico que gerara o Ashwinder: todas essas potências podiam ser lembradas, destrancadas e reestruturadas pelo processo da magia, mexendo os ingredientes em padrões exatos.**

 **(Do ponto de vista dos trouxas era simplesmente** ** _estranho,_** **uma versão perturbada da termodinâmica inventada por alguém que achava que a vida deveria ser** ** _justa_** **. Do ponto de vista trouxa, o calor gasto em forjar o Nuque não tinha entrado no bronze, o calor o havia deixado e dissipou-se no ambiente, tornando-se permanentemente menos disponível. A energia foi conservada, não podia ser criada nem destruída, a** ** _entropia_** **sempre aumentava. Mas os magos não pensavam assim: da perspectiva deles, se você colocasse um pouco de trabalho em fazer um Nuque, era razoável pensar que você poderia ter exatamente o mesmo trabalho de volta. Harry tentou explicar por que isso soava um pouco estranho se você tivesse sido criado por trouxas, e a professora McGonagall perguntou confusamente por que a perspectiva dos trouxas era de qualquer maneira melhor que a bruxa.)**

 **O princípio fundamental da fabricação de poções não tinha nome nem formulação padronizada, desde que, então, você poderia ser tentado a escrevê-lo.**

 **E alguém que não fosse sábio o suficiente para descobrir o próprio princípio poderia lê-lo.**

 **E eles começariam a ter todo tipo de ideias brilhantes para inventar novas poções.**

 **E então eles seriam transformados em garotas-gato.**

 **Ficou muito claro para Harry que ele não iria compartilhar essa descoberta com Neville ou Hermione após a próxima batalha dos exércitos. Harry tentou dizer algo sobre Hermione parecer realmente fora de si ultimamente e isso sendo apenas o tipo de coisa que poderia animá-la. A professora McGonagall havia dito categoricamente que ele nem pensaria nisso, e o professor Flitwick levantou as mãozinhas e fez um gesto de estalar uma varinha ao meio.**

 **Embora os dois professores tivessem sido gentis o bastante para sugerir que se Potter pensasse que ele sabia quais deveriam ser os ingredientes da poção, ele poderia encontrar uma receita já existente que fizesse a mesma coisa; e o professor Flitwick mencionou vários volumes na biblioteca de Hogwarts que podem ser úteis ...**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **A vasta tela em forma de pergaminho agora mostrava apenas uma vista aérea da floresta, da qual você mal conseguia distinguir as formas camufladas dos três exércitos, divididos em dois grupos cada um, convergindo para lutar em sua batalha de três vias.**

 **Os bancos do estádio de Quadribol estavam agora se enchendo rapidamente com o tipo de espectador mais entediado que só queria estar lá para a batalha final e pular todos os pontos chatos ao longo do caminho. (Se havia algo errado com as batalhas do Professor Quirrell, sendo amplamente aceito, era que o espetáculo não duravam tanto quanto partidas de Quadribol, uma vez que eles realmente começavam. Para isto, o Professor Quirrell havia respondido apenas:** ** _Isso é realismo,_** **e tinha sido isso.)**

 **Dentro da imensa janela - agora era uma única janela, observando de uma grande altura - as vagas coleções de pequenas formas camufladas se aproximavam.**

 **Mais perto.**

 **Quase tocando -**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **A vasta janela de pergaminho branco mostrava o primeiro toque de batalha entre Raio de Sol e Caos, uma multidão de crianças correndo com um rosto sorridente nos peitos, avançando com escudos** ** _Contego erguidos_** **e outros gritando "** ** _Somnium!_** **"**

 **Até que um deles gritou "** ** _Prismatis!_** **" Com uma voz aterrorizada e toda a carga parou subitamente diante da parede de força cintilante que aparecera diante deles.**

 **Tracey Davis saiu de trás das árvores.**

 **"Isso mesmo", disse Tracey, sua voz baixa e sombria quando ela nivelou sua varinha na barreira. "Você deveria me temer. Pois eu sou Tracey Davis, a Senhora das Trivas! Isso é Senhora das Trivas escrito TRIVAS, com um I!"**

 **(Amelia Bones, diretora do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, estava enviando um olhar interrogativo para o Sr. e a Sra. Davis, os quais pareciam preferir morrer no local.)**

 **Por trás da Barreira Prismática, havia algum tipo de discussão acalorada entre os Soldados da Luz do Sol, um dos quais em particular parecia estar sendo repreendido por vários dos outros.**

 **Então, um momento depois,** ** _Tracey se_** **encolheu.**

 **Susan Bones tinha chegado à frente do contingente da luz do sol.**

 **("Nossa", disse Augusta Longbottom. "O** ** _que_** **você acha que sua sobrinha está aprendendo em Hogwarts?")**

 **("Eu não sei", Amelia Bones disse calmamente, "mas vou lhe enviar uma coruja com um sapo de chocolate e instruções para aprender mais sobre isso".)**

 **A barreira prismática desapareceu.**

 **Os soldados da luz do sol retomaram sua carga imediatamente.**

 **Tracey gritou, sua voz alta de tensão, "** ** _Inflammare!_** **", E a carga do Raio de Sol parou repentinamente enquanto uma linha de fogo ardia entre eles na grama meio seca, estendendo-se para seguir o caminho da varinha de Tracey enquanto ela apontava; um instante depois, Susan Bones gritou "** ** _Finite Incantatem!_** **", e as chamas diminuíram, brilharam, diminuíram na disputa de suas vontades, outros soldados ergueram suas proteções para mirar em Tracey; e foi aí que Neville Longbottom mergulhou gritando do céu.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Um dos Guerreiros Dragão, Raymond Arnold, fez um sinal com a mão apontando para a frente e para a diagonal esquerda; e houve um assobio súbito de sussurros entre o contingente do Exército do Dragão, enquanto todos se reorientavam silenciosamente na direção do inimigo. Os Solares sabiam que estavam lá, é claro que ambos os exércitos sabiam; mas de algum modo, naquele momento, todos se tornaram instintivamente quietos.**

 **Os dragões se aproximaram ainda mais, e depois, as formas camufladas dos Solares começaram a aparecer entre as árvores distantes, e ainda ninguém falava, ninguém gritou o chamado para atacar.**

 **Draco estava agora à frente de seus soldados, Vincent atrás dele e Padma apenas um pouco mais atrás; se os três conseguissem parar o ímpeto do ataque do Regimento, o resto do Exército do Dragão teria uma chance.**

 **Então Draco viu um Solar olhando para ele à distância, na vanguarda de seu próprio exército; olhando para ele com um olhar de fúria -**

 **Do outro lado do campo de batalha da floresta, seus olhos se encontraram.**

 **Draco teve apenas uma fração de segundo para se perguntar, no fundo de sua mente, o motivo pelo qual Hermione Granger estava tão zangada, antes que o grito saísse de seus dois exércitos; e todos eles estavam correndo para a carga.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Os outros Caóticos apareceram agora entre as árvores, alguns tinham** ** _caído_** **das árvores e a batalha estava em pleno vigor, todos atirando em todas as direções para qualquer coisa que parecesse um inimigo. Mais um número de Solares chuvendo** ** _"Luminos!_** **" Em Neville Longbottom enquanto o Lufa-lufa do Caos se contorcia e voava pelo ar em percursos que só podiam ser descritos como – bem - "caóticos" -**

 **E aconteceu, do jeito que aconteceu apenas uma vez em vinte em combate aéreo simulado, que a vassoura de Neville Longbottom brilhou vermelho brilhante sob as mãos cerradas.**

 **Deveria ter significado que Longbottom estava fora do jogo.**

 **Então, nas arquibancadas de Hogwarts, entre as multidões de estudantes assistindo, um grito subiu -**

 ** _Realismo de Combate._** **Era a única regra do professor Quirrell. Você poderia se safar de qualquer coisa se fosse realista, e na vida real, um soldado não desaparecia quando sua** ** _vassoura_** **era atingida por uma maldição.**

 **Neville estava caindo em direção ao chão e gritando "** ** _Pouso Caótico!_** **" E os Caóticos estavam afastando a atenção das lutas para lançar o Feitiço de Levitação (e correr ao mesmo tempo para que eles não fossem patos), quase todos os outros parando para ver -**

 **E Neville Longbottom bateu no chão coberto de folhas da floresta, pousando em um joelho, um pé e as duas mãos, como se estivesse ajoelhado para ser cavaleiro.**

 **Tudo parou. Até mesmo Tracey e Susan pararam o duelo.**

 **No estádio, todos os ruídos da multidão desapareceram.**

 **Houve um silêncio universal composto de espanto, preocupação e pura admiração boquiaberta, enquanto todos esperavam para ver o que aconteceria em seguida.**

 **E então Neville Longbottom levantou-se lentamente e apontou sua varinha para os Soldados da Luz do Sol.**

 **Embora ninguém no campo de batalha tenha ouvido, um grande segmento da platéia do estádio começou a cantar, em notas cada vez mais altas, cada vez que a palavra era pronunciada, "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM", porque você simplesmente não conseguia enxergar e** ** _nem_** **pensar nisso o acompanhamento musical era obrigatório.**

 **"A multidão está aplaudindo seu neto", disse Amelia Bones. A velha bruxa estava favorecendo a tela com um olhar de medição.**

 **"Sim, eles estão", disse Augusta Longbottom. "Alguns, se eu ouvi corretamente, estão torcendo,** ** _Nosso sangue por Neville! Nossas almas por Neville!_** **"**

 **"Muito bem", disse Amelia, tomando um gole de uma xícara de chá que não tinha estado lá momentos antes. "Isso mostra que o rapaz tem potencial de liderança."**

 **"Esses aplausos", continuou Augusta, sua voz assumindo uma qualidade ainda mais atordoada, "parecem vir dos bancos da Lufa-Lufa".**

 **"É a casa dos leais, minha querida", disse Amelia.**

 **"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!** ** _O que em nome de Merlin tem acontecido nesta escola?_** **"**

 **Lucius Malfoy estava observando as telas com um sorriso irônico, seus dedos batendo em seu braço sem nenhum padrão discernível. "Eu não sei o que é mais assustador, o pensamento de que ele tem algum plano escondido por trás de tudo isso, ou o pensamento de que ele não tem."**

 **"Veja!" gritou o senhor de Greengrass. O elegante jovem levantou-se da cadeira, apontando o dedo para a tela. "Lá vai ela!"**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"Nós dois vamos levá-lo imediatamente", sussurrou Daphne. Ela sabia que alguns poucos minutos cheios de medo de experiências reais de combate, um punhado de vezes por semana, poderiam não ser o suficiente para igualar os treinos regulares de duelo de Neville com Harry e Cedric Diggory durante o mesmo período. "Ele é demais para um de nós, mas nós duas juntas - eu vou usar meu charme, você só tenta atordoá-lo -"**

 **Hannah, ao lado dela, balançou a cabeça, e então as duas gritaram a plenos pulmões e avançaram, os Feitiços de Levitação de dois Soldados da Luz do Sol de apoio as movendo mais rápido e fazendo com que elas** ** _ficassem_** **leves, Daphne já entoando "** ** _Tonare!_** **" Hannah manteve um imenso escudo** ** _Contego se_** **movendo na frente deles, e com um breve levantamento extra elas pularam sobre as cabeças da tela frontal dos soldados e pousaram na frente de Neville com os cabelos altos ao redor delas -**

 **(As fotografias eram estritamente proibidas em todos os jogos de Hogwarts, mas de alguma forma este momento** ** _ainda_** **acabou na primeira página do** ** _Pasquim_** **do dia seguinte.)**

 **\- e no mesmo instante, porque lutar contra os valentões mais velhos tinha queimado os menores traços de hesitação, Hannah disparou seu primeiro Feitiço de Sono em Neville (ela começou o encantamento enquanto ela ainda estava no ar) mesmo enquanto Daphne, concentrando-se mais em velocidade do que na força, cortou com sua Lâmina Ancestral onde ela pensava que as coxas de Neville ficariam** ** _depois que_** **ele se esquivasse -**

 **Mas Neville saltou, não para o lado, mas para cima, mais alto do que deveria ter sido capaz de ir, de modo que a espada brilhante de Daphne cortou apenas o ar sob seus pés. De alguma forma, Daphne percebeu o que significava, que Neville ainda tinha outros Caóticos o pairando, a tempo de ela levantar a Lâmina acima da cabeça, mas Neville** ** _caiu muito rápido_** **e quando sua Lâmina bateu na dela, foi como ser atingida por um Balaço, jogando Daphne fora de seus pés e mandou-a para trás na grama, batendo no chão com força. Poderia ter sido tudo para ela, então, se Neville não tivesse aterrissado muito forte e se ajoelhasse com um suspiro de dor. E então, antes que Neville pudesse derrubar sua brilhante Lâmina, Hannah gritou "** ** _Somnium!_** **" E Neville recuou freneticamente para trás - embora, é claro, nenhum feitiço tivesse vindo da varinha de Hannah, a menina Lufa-Lufa não poderia ter disparado tão rápido. Daphne tomou um segundo para ficar de pé e colocar as duas mãos em volta da varinha novamente -**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"Caro Merlin", disse a Senhora Greengrass. Sua voz parecia instável, o porte aristocrático bem perfurado. "Minha filha está lutando com o Encanto da Lâmina Mais Antiga. Em seu primeiro ano. Eu nunca soube que ela possuía - tal talento extraordinário -"**

 **"Excelente sangue", disse Charles Nott com aprovação, fazendo Augusta bufar.**

 **"Minha boa senhora", disse o professor Quirrell, soando sério. "Não faça mal a sua filha assim. Isso não é mero talento que você vê." Sua voz ficou um pouco mais seca. "Ao contrário, é o que acontece quando as crianças colocam seus esforços competitivos em um jogo que envolve conjuração real."**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"** ** _Expelliarmus!_** **", Gritou Draco, tentando não deixar sua voz falhar enquanto ele simultaneamente se esquivava da ardente explosão vermelha que Hermione Granger tinha atirado nele, seus músculos se contorcendo com a necessidade de se esquivar na direção errada - ela apontou para a esquerda dele. e, em seguida, com uma misteriosa contração disparou certo -**

 **Hermione evitou o rápido feitiço de duelo, e conjurou sem nem um momento de pausa, "** ** _Steleus!_** **", Um Feitiço de grande ângulo de ação o qual Draco não podia evitar, mas ele conseguiu apontar a varinha para o próprio rosto e gritar "** ** _Quiescus!_** **" antes que a súbita vontade de inalar pudesse se transformar em um ataque de espirros que teria terminado a batalha.**

 **Draco Malfoy já estava meio exausto de todos os Feitiços de Bloqueio e Transfiguração anteriormente, mas sua confusão estava começando a dar lugar a uma sensação de seu próprio sangue fervendo, ele não sabia por que Granger estava atacando-o tão raivosamente de repente, mas** ** _se ela quisesse uma briga, ele lhe daria uma_** **.**

 **(Os Dragões e os Solares não pararam para assistir ao duelo de seus Generais, os Dragões eram disciplinados demais para parar e assistir e isso significava que os Solares tinham que continuar lutando também; mas a audiência escancarada nas arquibancadas de Quadribol de Hogwarts estava sendo distraída até mesmo do espetáculo de Neville e Daphne, mudando seus olhos para o duelo de dois generais enquanto Malfoy e Granger disparavam feitiços após feitiço e azaração depois de azaração um no outro, lançando mais rapidamente do que qualquer outro estudante em seu ano poderia ter conseguido, dança de duelo combinada com a energia frenética da General da Luz do Sol, o combate entre eles começando a se assemelhar a um duelo adulto, já que os dois primeiros anos magicamente mais poderosos recorreram a feitiços mais exóticos do que o usual Feitiço de Sono.)**

 **\- embora, Draco estivesse começando a perceber o quanto ele, Harry e o professor Quirrell subestimaram a Srta. Granger como tendo tanto a intenção de matar quanto uma tigela de uvas molhadas, eles nunca a viram com** ** _raiva._**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Daphne atacou com sua Lâmina Mais Antiga, novamente não tentando acertar, mas apenas movendo a Lâmina o mais rápido possível, ao mesmo tempo em que Hannah gritou "** ** _Somnium!_** **" e Neville pulou de volta novamente, mas havia sido outro blefe e Hannah estava se movendo para disparar um feitiço real quase à queima-roupa -**

 **\- e Neville Longbottom fez exatamente o que - ele explicaria depois - Cedric Diggory o havia treinado para fazer se ele estivesse lutando contra Bellatrix Black, que era girar e chutar Hannah com** ** _força_** **na boca do estômago.**

 **A garota da Lufa-Lufa soltou um pequeno e triste som, um grito ofegante de dor, quando ela foi derrubada pelo sapato duro afundando em seu abdômen com a força do corpo inteiro de Neville atrás dele.**

 **Por um instante o campo de batalha parou, tudo parou, exceto a forma de queda de Hannah.**

 **Então o rosto de Neville se transformou em desânimo absoluto e ele abaixou a varinha, o Tenente Caótico se virou instintivamente em direção a sua companheira de casa quando ele a alcançou com a outra mão -**

 **Mesmo quando Hannah transformou sua queda em um rolo e saiu com sua varinha erguida e atirou nele.**

 **Uma fração de segundo depois, Daphne, que também não hesitou, afundou a Lâmina Mais Antiga nas costas de Neville, fazendo com que os músculos do Tenente Caótico se sacudissem convulsivamente com a impressionante magia que se descarregava nele, mesmo quando o Feitiço de Sono de Hannah entrava em vigor. O último descendente de Longbottom estava esparramado no chão com uma expressão de surpresa total congelada em seu rosto.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"Hoje, o Sr. Longbottom aprendeu uma lição valiosa sobre seus sentimentos de pena e remorso", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **"E cavalheirismo", disse Amelia, tomando o chá de novo.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"Você está bem?" sussurrou Daphne, enquanto permanecia protegida sobre onde Hannah estava deitada no chão segurando seu estômago. A garota não deu nada de volta em resposta, exceto mais sons de vomitar que soaram como se Hannah estivesse tentando não vomitar enquanto tentava não chorar.**

 **De alguma forma, mesmo que não tenha sido uma boa tática - teria sido melhor se Hannah tivesse sido enfeitiçada, do que para outros soldados serem amarrados protegendo-a - um número de Soldados do Raio de Sol parecia estar em pé na frente de Hannah com suas Varinhas apontadas firmemente, encarando furiosamente os Caóticos. Alguém havia criado uma barreira prismática entre os dois grupos, Daphne não conseguia ver quem.**

 **E por alguma razão, os Caóticos não pareciam estar pressionando o ataque. Até mesmo Tracey tinha deixado cair o olhar sombrio em seu rosto e estava mudando seu peso nervosamente de um pé para o outro, como se estivesse tendo dificuldade em lembrar de que lado estava -**

 **"** ** _Parem!_** **", Gritou uma voz. "** ** _Segurem a batalha!_** **"**

 **Não havia muita batalha acontecendo de qualquer maneira, mas ela parou.**

 **O general Potter, parecendo a cada centímetro o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, saiu das árvores com algo grande e camuflado coberto por um braço.**

 **"A senhorita Abbott está respirando bem?" O general Potter gritou.**

 **Daphne não olhou para trás. Ela não acreditava que isso não fosse uma armadilha - era absolutamente certo que, se os Caóticos aproveitassem a oportunidade para atacar, o professor Quirrell não apenas daria uma decisão legal, como também daria a eles pontos extras depois. Mas Daphne podia ouvir a resposta bem o suficiente com as orelhas, não era como se Hannah estivesse tentando respirar em** ** _silêncio_** **, e então ela disse: "Mais ou menos."**

 **"Ela deve sair daqui e ir até alguém que possa usar feitiços de cura", disse Harry. "Apenas no caso de ter quebrado alguma coisa."**

 **De trás de Daphne, uma pequena voz ofegante disse: "Eu - posso - lutar - ainda -"**

 **"Srta. Abbott, não -" Harry disse, assim como houve o som de trás de Daphne de alguém caindo de volta na grama depois de tentar e não conseguir ficar de pé. Todos estremeceram, mas Daphne não deu as costas para Harry.**

 **"Por que os professores não pararam a batalha?" disse Susan, com a voz zangada.**

 **"Eu espero que seja porque a Srta. Abbott não está em perigo de danos permanentes e o Professor Quirrell acha que estamos aprendendo lições valiosas", Harry disse em uma voz dura. "Olhe, senhorita Abbott, se você for, Tracey também vai se aposentar da batalha. Você já supera a gente em números, então é um bom negócio para o seu lado. Por favor, aceite isso."**

 **"Hannah, apenas vá!" disse Daphne. "Quero dizer, apenas diga que você está fora!"**

 **Quando Daphne olhou para trás, viu que Hannah estava sacudindo a cabeça, ainda enrolada em uma bola na grama.**

 **"Ah, que se dane", disse Harry. "** ** _Caóticos! Quanto mais rápido nós os atordoamos, mais rápido ela está fora daqui! Nós vamos fazer isso muito rapidamente, mesmo se levarmos vítimas! Fim da Trégua! TUNAFISH!_** **"**

 **O instinto político de Daphne teve apenas um instante para admirar como as poucas palavras de Harry haviam acabado de transformar os Caóticos nos mocinhos, e então, quase em uníssono, os Caóticos estavam mergulhando as mãos nos bolsos de seus uniformes e tirando óculos escuros de um estilo desconhecido. Não é como qualquer coisa que você usaria na praia, mais como óculos de proteção para poções avançadas -**

 **Então Daphne percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e levantou a outra mão para proteger os olhos, assim que Harry arrancou o pano do caldeirão.**

 **O fluido que se espalhou enquanto Harry Potter jogava o conteúdo do caldeirão no ar era brilhante demais para ser visto, brilhante demais para ser imaginado, incandescente como o Sol ampliado uma dúzia de vezes.**

 **(Que era exatamente o que era)**

 **(A luz do sol que foi investida para criar as bolotas, a energia brilhante que alimentou uma árvore que se ergue da sujeira nua)**

 **(Resplandecendo um roxo abrasador, a cor dos comprimentos de onda azuis e vermelhos misturados que a clorofila absorveu)**

 **(Com quase nenhum dos comprimentos de onda verdes que a clorofila refletia para criar a cor verde das folhas)**

 **(Que era a cor dos óculos de sol da Legião do Caos, feita para passar pelos comprimentos de onda verdes, bloqueando o vermelho e o azul, reduzindo até mesmo o brilho roxo mais incandescente a algo suportável)**

 **\- a luz violeta ardia indefinidamente, Daphne tentou tirar o braço dos olhos, mas descobriu que não podia olhar diretamente para nada, até o clarão roxo de segunda mão era tão brilhante que ela teve que apertar os olhos; e ela só teve tempo de chorar um** ** _Finite Incantatem,_** **que não funcionou, antes que um Feitiço de Sono a levasse.**

 **O que restou da batalha não demorou muito tempo depois disso.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"AGORA!" berrou Blaise Zabini, anteriormente da Luz do Sol, agora comandando um destacamento de legionários do caos. "Quero dizer, TUNAFISH!" A mão do menino sonserino segurou o pano que protegia o caldeirão do toque da luz do dia, já começando a afastá-lo.**

 **"AGORA!" berrou Dean Thomas, anteriormente do Caos, comandando uma consignação de Guerreiros Dragões. "FAÇAM O QUE ELES FIZEREM!"**

 **Os caóticos do destacamento de Zabini mergulharam as mãos nos bolsos do uniforme e saíram com óculos de sol verdes -**

 **\- uma ação quase perfeitamente espelhada por Dean e os Guerreiros Dragões, que desenharam óculos de poções de cor verde, e rapidamente puxaram as alças sobre suas próprias cabeças, mesmo quando os Caóticos colocaram seus óculos escuros e a incandescência violeta explodiu.**

 **(Como o general Malfoy havia explicado, se o Sr. Goyle informasse que a Legião do Caos estava usando óculos de Poções de cor verde, você não precisava saber** ** _por_** **que para saber que tinha que Transfigurar algumas cópias.)**

 **"ISSO É TRAPAÇA!" gritou Blaise Zabini.**

 **"ISSO É TÉCNICA!" Dean gritou de volta. "DRAGÕES, CARGA!"**

 **("Perdoe-me", disse Lady Greengrass. "Você poderia parar de rir desse jeito, Sr. Quirrell? É enervante.")**

 **"FINITE SEUS ÓCULOS!" gritou Blaise Zabini, enquanto os dois exércitos corriam de cabeça um para o outro através do brilho roxo e ofuscante dos olhos. "NÓS PODEMOS GANHAR AINDA!"**

 **"VOCÊS O OUVIRAM!" berrou Dean. "TIREM OS OCULOS DELES!"**

 **A resposta de Blaise Zabini a isso não foi nada articulada.**

 **Essa batalha durou muito mais tempo.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **", Gritou a General da Luz do Sol.**

 **Draco não se esquivou, ele não respondeu, ele não tinha energia suficiente para qualquer um, tudo o que ele podia fazer era colocar sua mão esquerda em posição e esperar -**

 **O feitiço de estupor vermelho se dissipou novamente na luva** ** _Colloportada_** **de Draco, que ele tinha Transfigurado e prendido em sua mão da mesma forma que o resto do Exército do Dragão. Era tudo o que estava salvando ele agora, aquele escudo.**

 **Deveria ter sido um tempo para contra-atacar, mas Draco só podia recuperar o fôlego, enquanto os dois dançavam para trás e para frente sob as árvores nos movimentos intermináveis de seu duelo. Em frente a ele, a general Granger ofegava com força, o rosto da jovem brilhando de suor como orvalho, o cabelo castanho molhado em tranças marrons. Seu uniforme de camuflagem estava manchado de manchas úmidas, os ombros visivelmente tremiam de exaustão, mas a varinha ainda era aço firme onde permanecia no nível de Draco durante todo o movimento. Seus olhos brilhando, suas bochechas coradas de raiva.**

 ** _Então, garotinha, por que você está fingindo lutar como um adulto hoje?_**

 **A provocação veio à mente, mas ele realmente não achava que precisava de Granger mais irritada; então Draco acabou de dizer - embora pudesse ouvir sua própria voz embargada - "Qualquer motivo para você estar com raiva de mim, Granger?"**

 **A garota estava ofegando por si mesma, sua própria voz tremendo enquanto falava. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo", disse Hermione Granger, sua voz subindo. "Eu sei o que você e Snape estão fazendo, Malfoy, e eu sei quem está por trás disso!"**

 **"Hã?" Draco disse sem nem pensar.**

 **Isso só pareceu aumentar a fúria de Granger, e os dedos dela embranqueceram na varinha que ela segurava sobre ele.**

 **E então Draco entendeu, e o pensamento ferveu seu próprio sangue em suas veias. Até** ** _ela_** **achava que ele estava tramando secretamente contra ela -**

 **"** ** _Você também?_** **", Draco gritou. "** ** _Eu te ajudei, sua retardada dentuça! Você, você, você" -_** **gaguejando todas as maldições das Trevas que vieram à mente até que ele encontrou algo que ele poderia realmente lançar nela - "** ** _DENSAUGO!_** **"**

 **Mas Granger relampejou e girou em torno da Azaração de Alongamento dos Dentes, e então sua própria varinha deu a volta e nivelou quase à queima-roupa, enquanto Draco trazia sua mão esquerda como um escudo, colocando a luva trancada entre ele e o que quer que ela estava prestes a disparar, e a própria voz da General da Luz do Sol subiu para um grito audível em todo o campo de batalha -**

 **"** ** _ALOHOMORA!_** **"**

 **O tempo deveria ter parado.**

 **Mas isso não aconteceu.**

 **Em vez disso, o cadeado clicou e a luva caiu.**

 **Simples assim.**

 **Simples assim.**

 **As telas mostravam tudo muito claramente, para todo o estádio de Hogwarts.**

 **E o silêncio sombrio que cobria os ossos de todos os bancos de todas as arquibancadas dizia que todos entendiam bem claramente o que significava, que o descendente da Casa Malfoy acabara de ter sua magia vencida por um nascido trouxa.**

 **Hermione Granger não fez uma pausa em sua luta, não deu nenhum sinal de que ela sabia o que tinha feito; em vez disso, o pé dela estalou em um chute de estilo trouxa que derrubou a varinha de Draco de sua mão, sua mente e corpo chocados se movendo um pouco devagar demais. Draco mergulhou atrás de sua varinha, lutando freneticamente no chão, mas atrás dele a voz de uma garota disse "** ** _Somnium!_** **" E Draco Malfoy caiu e não se levantou novamente.**

 **Houve outro momento de silêncio congelado. O general da luz do sol estava cambaleando em seus pés, parecendo que ela poderia desmaiar.**

 **Então os Guerreiros Dragões gritaram a plenos pulmões e avançaram para vingar o comandante caído.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **O Sr. e a Sra. Davis estavam tremendo quando se levantaram das cadeiras confortáveis da caixa de Quadribol da escola; eles não conseguiam se segurar enquanto caminhavam, mas eles seguravam as mãos com força, fingindo ser invisíveis. Se eles fossem crianças jovens o suficiente para magia acidental, provavelmente teriam se desiludido espontaneamente.**

 **O idoso Charles Nott não disse nada enquanto se levantava da cadeira. O Lorde Jugson com cicatrizes não disse nada, enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira.**

 **Lucius Malfoy não disse nada enquanto se levantava.**

 **Todos os três se viraram sem pausa e caminharam em direção às escadas das arquibancadas elevadas, movendo-se sinistramente em sincronia como um trio de Auror.**

 **"Lorde Malfoy", o professor de defesa disse em tom suave. Aquele homem ainda estava sentado em sua própria cadeira, olhando para suas telas parecidas com pergaminhos, braços flácidos ao seu lado, como se, por algum motivo, ele não sentisse vontade de se mexer.**

 **O homem de cabelo branco parou um pouco antes de chegar ao arco de saída, e o homem idoso e o homem com cicatrizes também pararam, flanqueando-o. A cabeça do Lorde Malfoy virou-se, muito raso para ser qualquer forma de reconhecimento, mas na direção do Professor de Defesa.**

 **"Seu filho se saiu excepcionalmente bem hoje", disse o professor Quirrell. "Devo confessar que o subestimei. E ele conquistou a lealdade de seu exército, como você testemunhou." Ainda muito branda, a voz do professor de defesa. "Falando como professor do seu filho, é minha opinião que ele não se beneficiará se você interferir na sua -"**

 **Lorde Malfoy e seus compatriotas desapareceram pelas escadas.**

 **"Uma boa tentativa, Quirino" Dumbledore disse baixinho. O rosto do velho mago mostrava pequenas linhas de preocupação; ele também não se levantara de seu assento, olhando as telas de pergaminho como se ainda estivessem ativas. "Você acha que ele vai ouvir?"**

 **Os ombros do Professor de Defesa se contraíram em um ligeiro encolher de ombros, o único movimento que eles mostraram desde que a batalha terminou.**

 **"** ** _Bem_** **", disse a Senhora Greengrass, quando ela se levantou e estalou suas juntas, esticando-se, seu marido em silêncio ao lado dela. "Devo dizer que foi bem ... interessante ..."**

 **Amelia Bones tinha se levantado de seu assento almofadado sem qualquer problema. "De fato interessante", disse a diretora Bones. "Eu confesso, me sinto perturbada pela habilidade com a qual essas crianças estavam brigando umas com as outras."**

 **"A habilidade?" Lorde Greengrass disse. "Os feitiços deles não pareciam tão impressionantes para mim. Exceto os de Daphne, é claro."**

 **A velha bruxa não moveu os olhos de onde estava olhando para a cabeça careca do professor de defesa. "O Feitiço de Estupor não é um feitiço do primeiro ano, Lorde Greengrass, mas essa não é a habilidade que eu tinha em mente. Eles se apoiavam mutuamente com esses simples feitiços, eles reagiam rapidamente às surpresas ..." A Diretora do DMLE fez uma pausa, como se procurasse palavras que um mero civil pudesse entender. "No meio da batalha", ela disse finalmente, "com feitiços voando em todas as direções ... aquelas crianças pareciam muito em casa".**

 **"De fato, Diretora Bones", disse o professor de defesa. "Algumas artes são melhor iniciadas na juventude."**

 **Os olhos da velha bruxa se estreitaram. "Você está preparando-os para se tornar uma força militar, Professor. Para que fim?"**

 **"Agora espere!" interveio Lorde Greengrass. "Há muitas escolas onde eles ensinam duelo no primeiro ano!"**

 **"Duelo?" disse o professor de defesa. De trás não era visível se o rosto pálido estava sorrindo. "Isso não é nada, lorde Greengrass, ao que meus alunos aprenderam. Eles aprenderam a não hesitar diante de emboscadas e inimigos superiores. Eles aprenderam a se adaptar quando as condições de combate mudam e uma vez e de novo. Eles aprenderam a proteger seus aliados, a proteger mais aqueles que são mais valiosos, para abandonar peças que não podem ser resgatadas. Eles aprenderam que, para sobreviver, devem seguir as ordens. Alguns até aprenderam um pouco de criatividade. Oh, não, Lorde Greengrass,** ** _esses_** **magos não se esconderão em suas mansões enquanto esperam para serem protegidas, quando a próxima ameaça chegar. Eles saberão que sabem lutar."**

 **Augusta Longbottom bateu palmas três vezes.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 ** _Nós ganhamos._**

 **Foi a primeira coisa que Draco ouviu quando acordou no campo de batalha, Padma dizendo a ele como seus soldados tinham se recuperado depois que ele caiu. Como, graças à previsão do General Dragão, o Sr. Thomas levou seu destacamento à vitória sobre o Caos. Como o general Potter derrotou a parte do regimento de luz do sol que entrou em choque com ele. Como os Guerreiros Dragão, do Sr. Thomas, tinham se juntado ao corpo principal de soldados carregando seus próprios óculos de proteção e os óculos escuros dos Caóticos derrotados. Como, apenas momentos depois, o contingente remanescente do general Potter havia atacado os outros exércitos com uma poção que emitia uma luz púrpura. Mas Dragon tinha a vantagem numérica sobre a Luz do Sol e o Caos e óculos de sol suficientes para seus guerreiros; e assim Padma conseguiu levar seu exército à vitória.**

 **Pela luz nos olhos de Padma e seu sorriso arrogante que teria feito orgulho para um Malfoy, ela estava esperando parabéns. Draco conseguiu arrancar alguma forma de elogio entre os dentes cerrados, e não poderia ter dito depois o que era. A bruxa nascida no exterior, aparentemente, não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido ou do que significava.**

 ** _Eu perdi._**

 **Os Dragões se arrastaram de volta para Hogwarts sob o céu cinzento, gotas geladas aterrissando pesadamente na pele de Draco, uma a uma. Enquanto ele estava atordoado, tudo começou, a chuva prometida finalmente começou a cair. Havia apenas uma opção para Draco agora. Um movimento forçado, como o Sr. MacNair, que ensinou o xadrez para Draco, teria denominado. Harry Potter provavelmente não gostaria, se ele estivesse realmente apaixonado por Granger do jeito que todos diziam. Mas o movimento forçado, como MacNair definiu, era algo que você precisava fazer se quisesse que o jogo continuasse.**

 **Continuou passando na mente de Draco, repetidamente, mesmo enquanto ele andava como um autômato através dos enormes portais de Hogwarts, mandou Vincent e Gregory saírem com duas palavras afiadas, e ficou sozinho em seu quarto privado, sentado em sua cama, olhando para a parede acima de sua mesa. Encher sua mente como se um Dementador o tivesse trancado na memória.**

 **O cadeado em sua luva clicando e caindo -**

 **Draco sabia, ele** ** _sabia_** **o que havia feito de errado. Ele estava tão cansado depois de lançar vinte e sete Feitiços de Bloqueio para todos os outros Guerreiros Dragões. Menos de um minuto não foi tempo suficiente para recuperar após cada magia. E então ele** ** _acabou de_** **lançar** ** _Colloportus_** **em sua própria luva de cadeado,** ** _apenas_** **lançou o feitiço, não colocou todas as suas forças para amarrá-lo mais forte do que Harry Potter ou Hermione Granger poderia desfazer.**

 **Mas ninguém iria acreditar nisso, mesmo que fosse verdade. Mesmo na Sonserina, ninguém acreditaria nisso. Soava como uma desculpa, e uma desculpa era tudo que alguém ouviria.**

 ** _Granger girou e girou e gritou 'ALOHOMORA!'_** **-**

 **A mente de Draco continuou vendo repetidamente enquanto o ressentimento aumentava. Ele ajudou Granger - cooperou com ela na proibição de traidores - segurou a mão dela enquanto ela pendia do telhado - impediu que um motim rompesse ao redor dela no Salão Principal - ela tinha alguma ideia do que ele arriscara, o que ele provavelmente já havia** ** _perdido_** **, o que significava para o herdeiro da Casa Malfoy fazer isso por uma** ** _sangue_** **-** ** _ruim_** **-**

 **E agora só restava um lance, e a coisa sobre um movimento forçado era que você** ** _tinha_** **que fazer isso, mesmo que isso significasse obter detenção e perder os pontos da Casa. O professor Snape saberia e entenderia, mas havia limites (o pai o havia avisado) sobre o que o Mestre de Poções ignoraria.**

 **Desafie Granger a um duelo entre magos, um desafio aberto aos regulamentos de Hogwarts. Atacar imediatamente, se ela tentar recusar. Derrote-a cara-a-cara, em público, não com técnica de duelo inteligente, mas** ** _dominando_** **com sua magia. Derrote-a solidamente, completamente, esmague-a tão completamente quanto o próprio Lorde das Trevas esmagou seus inimigos. Deixe isso absolutamente claro para todos, para que ninguém pudesse duvidar, que Draco estava exausto de lançar o feitiço tantas vezes. Prove que o sangue Malfoy era mais forte do que qualquer sangue-ruim -**

 ** _Só que não é,_** **a voz de Harry Potter sussurrou dentro da mente de Draco.** ** _É fácil esquecer o que realmente é verdade, Draco, quando você começa a tentar ganhar na política._** ** _Mas, na realidade, há apenas uma coisa que faz de você um bruxo, lembra?_**

 **Draco sabia, então, ele sabia o motivo da inquietação no fundo de sua mente, enquanto olhava para a parede em branco acima de sua mesa, contemplando seu movimento forçado. Deveria ter sido simples - quando você só tinha um movimento, a coisa a fazer era fazê-lo - mas -**

 ** _Granger girando, girando, cabelos umedecidos de suor voando ao redor dela, raios voando de sua varinha tão rápido quanto os dele próprio, azarando e contra-azarando, morcegos brilhantes voando em seu rosto, e através de tudo isso o olhar de fúria nos olhos de Granger -_**

 **Havia uma parte dele admirando isso, antes que tudo desse errado, admirando a fúria e o poder de Granger; uma parte dele que havia exultado na primeira luta real em que ele já esteve, contra ...**

 **... um adversário igual.**

 **Se ele desafiar Granger, e** ** _perder ..._**

 **Não deveria ser possível, Draco tinha conseguido sua varinha dois anos antes de qualquer outra pessoa em sua classe de Hogwarts.**

 **Só havia uma razão pela qual eles geralmente não se incomodavam em dar varinhas a crianças de nove anos de idade. A idade também contava, não era apenas quanto tempo você segurava uma varinha. O aniversário de Granger tinha sido apenas alguns dias no ano, quando Harry comprou aquela bolsa para ela. Isso significava que ela tinha doze anos agora, que ela tinha doze anos quase desde o começo de Hogwarts. E a verdade era que Draco não estava praticando muito fora da sala de aula, provavelmente não tanto quanto Hermione Granger da Corvinal. Draco não tinha pensado que precisava de mais prática para ficar à frente ...**

 ** _E Granger estava exausta também,_** **sussurrou a Voz da Evidência Contrária dentro dele. Granger deve ter se exausto de conjurar todas aquelas azarações impressionantes, e mesmo nesse estado ela conseguiu desfazer seu Feitiço de Bloqueio.**

 **E Draco** ** _não podia_** **se dar ao luxo de desafiar Granger publicamente, cara-a-cara, sem desculpas, e perder.**

 **Draco sabia o que você deveria fazer neste tipo de situação. Você deveria enganar. Mas se alguém descobrisse que Draco estava trapaceando, seria um desastroso e perfeito material de chantagem, mesmo que nunca saísse publicamente, e qualquer sonserino observando** ** _saberia_** **disso, eles estariam** ** _procurando_** **...**

 **E então, se você estivesse assistindo, você teria visto Draco Malfoy se levantar da cama, ir até a escrivaninha e tirar uma folha do melhor pergaminho de pele de carneiro, e um tinteiro de pérola, cheio de tinta de prata esverdeada que foi feito com prata verdadeira e esmeraldas esmagadas. Do grande baú ao pé da cama, o sonserino puxou um livro encadernado também em prata e esmeraldas, intitulado** ** _A etiqueta das casas da Bretanha._** **E com uma pena nova e limpa, Draco Malfoy começou a escrever, frequentemente olhando para o livro que estava aberto como referência. Havia um sorriso sombrio no rosto do garoto, fazendo o jovem Malfoy se parecer muito com o pai, enquanto desenhava cuidadosamente cada carta como se fosse uma obra de arte separada.**

 ** _De Draco, filho de Lúcio filho de Abraxis Senhores da Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa de Malfoy, filho também de Narcisa filha de Druella Senhora da Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa de Black, filho e herdeiro da Casa Nobre e Mais Antiga de Malfoy:_**

 ** _Para Hermione, a primeira Granger:_**

 **(Essa forma pode ter sido destinada a parecer educada, há muito tempo, quando foi inventada; hoje em dia, depois de séculos de uso para se referir a sangue-ruins, ela trazia um lindo tom de veneno refinado.)**

 ** _Eu, Draco, da Casa Mais Antiga, peço reparação, por_**

 **Draco fez uma pausa, cuidadosamente afastando a pena para que ela não pingasse. Ele precisava de um pretexto para isso, pelo menos se quisesse impor as condições do duelo. Os desafiados tinham a escolha dos termos, a** ** _menos_** **que tivessem insultado uma Casa Nobre. Ele precisava fazer parecer que Granger o insultou ...**

 **O que ele estava pensando? Granger o insultou.**

 **Draco virou o livro para a página das fórmulas padrão e encontrou uma que parecia apropriada.**

 ** _Eu, Draco, da Casa Mais Antiga, peço reparação, pois eu a auxiliei três vezes e ofereci apenas minha boa vontade, e em troca você me acusou_** ** _falsamente_** ** _de conspirar contra você,_**

 **Draco teve que parar e respirar, forçando a raiva fervendo; ele estava começando a sentir genuinamente o insulto agora, e ele tinha acabado de escrever a última frase e sublinhou-a sem pensar, como se fosse uma carta comum. Depois de um momento de reflexão, ele decidiu deixá-la assim; pode não ser o fraseado formal exato, mas tinha um tom cru e zangado que parecia apropriado.**

 ** _Qual insulto você cometeu diante dos olhos da Grã-Bretanha Mágica._**

 ** _Assim eu, Draco, te obrigo, Hermione, por costume, por lei, pela_**

 **"Décima sétima decisão do trigésimo primeiro Wizengamoto" Draco disse em voz alta sem olhar, uma linha entregue em muitas jogadas; Sentou-se mais reto ao dizer isso, sentindo cada pulso do sangue nobre em suas veias.**

 ** _Assim eu, Draco, obrigo você, Hermione, por costume, por lei, pela 17ª decisão do 31º Wizengamot, a me enfrentar em um duelo entre mago com os seguintes termos: Que cada um venha sozinho e em silêncio, falando com ninguém antes ou depois,_**

 **Se o duelo fosse mal, Draco poderia simplesmente dizer nada e deixar por isso mesmo. E se ele derrotasse Granger, ele teria aprendido experimentalmente que ele poderia vencê-la** ** _novamente_** **em um desafio público. Não era trapaça, mas era Ciência, o que era quase tão bom.**

 ** _Contestando em magia unicamente, sem morte ou ferimentos duradouros,_**

 **...Onde? Draco tinha sido informado sobre um quarto em Hogwarts que era bom para duelos, onde tudo valioso já estava protegido por defesas, e não havia retratos para tagarelar sobre você ... qual deles tinha sido novamente ...**

 ** _Na sala de troféus do Castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,_**

 **E seu segundo e público duelo seria melhor em breve, como amanhã, levaria muito pouco tempo para sua reputação na Sonserina passar irremediavelmente para o lodo. Ele precisava lutar com Granger pela primeira vez** ** _hoje à noite_** **.**

 ** _No badalar da meia-noite, que terminará este mesmo dia._**

 ** _Draco, da nobre e mais antiga casa de Malfoy._**

 **Draco assinou o pergaminho formal, e então desenhou seu pergaminho comum e menor, e sua tinta regular, para seu post scriptum:**

 ** _Se você não sabe como as regras funcionam, Granger, aqui está como é._** ** _Você insultou uma Casa Mais Antiga, e eu tenho o direito legal de desafiar._** ** _E se você afrontar as condições do duelo, como, por exemplo, ter Flitwick aparecendo na sala de troféus, ou mesmo apenas contando a qualquer outra pessoa, meu pai levará você e sua falsa honra diretamente ao Wizengamoto._**

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

 **Na última carta, sua pena pressionava o pergaminho de forma tão perversa que o bico se partiu, criando um traço de tinta e um pequeno rasgo no pergaminho, que Draco decidiu que também parecia apropriado.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Naquela noite, na hora do jantar, Susan Bones foi até Harry Potter e disse a ele que achava que Draco Malfoy iria realizar sua trama contra Hermione muito em breve. Ela estava alertando todos os membros do SPIHB, e ela avisou a professora Sprout, e ela avisou ao professor Flitwick, e ela ia enviar uma carta para sua tia hoje à noite, e agora ela estava alertando Harry Potter também. Só que eles não conseguiam falar sobre isso com Padma - Susan disse, parecendo muito séria - porque Padma estava se sentindo dividida entre sua lealdade a Hermione e sua lealdade ao seu general.**

 **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, que neste momento se sentia mais frustrado com toda a situação do que com qualquer coisa realmente** ** _produtiva_** **, disse a ela que** ** _sim_** **, ele sabia que algo precisava ser feito.**

 **Depois que Susan Bones saiu, Harry olhou para o outro lado da mesa da Corvinal, onde Hermione se sentou longe dele ou de Padma ou Anthony ou qualquer um de seus outros amigos.**

 **Mas Hermione não parecia estar em um estado de espírito em que se alguém se aproximar e a incomodar sairia muito bem.**

 **Mais tarde, olhando para trás, Harry pensava em como, em seus romances de ficção científica e fantasia, as pessoas sempre faziam suas grandes e importantes escolhas por razões grandes e importantes. Hari Seldon criara a sua Fundação para reconstruir as cinzas do Império Galáctico, não porque ele fosse parecer mais importante se pudesse estar no comando do seu próprio grupo de pesquisa. Raistlin Majere tinha cortado laços com seu irmão porque ele queria se tornar um deus, não porque ele era incompetente em relacionamentos pessoais e não queria pedir conselhos sobre como fazer melhor. Frodo Baggins tinha levado o Anel porque ele era um herói que queria salvar a Terra-Média, não porque teria sido muito difícil não fazê-lo. Se alguém já escreveu uma história verdadeira do mundo - não que alguém jamais poderia ou queria - provavelmente 97% de todos os momentos-chave do Destino seriam construídos de mentiras e lenços de papel e pequenos pensamentos triviais de que alguém poderia ter apenas tão facilmente pensado de forma diferente.**

 **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres olhou para Hermione Granger, onde ela se sentou no outro extremo da mesa, e sentiu uma certa relutância em incomodá-la quando parecia que ela já estava de mau humor.**

 **Então Harry pensou que provavelmente fazia mais sentido falar com Draco Malfoy primeiro, apenas para que ele pudesse absolutamente definitivamente assegurar a Hermione que Draco realmente não estava conspirando contra ela.**

 **E mais tarde, depois do jantar, quando Harry foi ao porão da Sonserina e foi informado por Vincent que** ** _o chefe não deveria ser perturbado_** **... então Harry pensou que talvez ele devesse ver se Hermione falaria com ele imediatamente. Que ele deveria apenas começar a desvendar toda a bagunça antes que ela se desfizesse ainda mais. Harry se perguntou se poderia estar apenas adiando, se sua mente acabara de encontrar uma desculpa inteligente para adiar algo que não era agradável, mas necessário.**

 **Ele realmente pensou isso.**

 **E então Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres decidiu que ele só conversaria com Draco Malfoy na manhã seguinte, depois do café da manhã de domingo, e** ** _depois_** **conversaria com Hermione.**

 **Os seres humanos faziam esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo.**

 **======================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Era domingo de manhã, em 5 de abril de 1992, e o céu simulado acima do Grande Salão de Hogwarts mostrava grandes torrentes de chuva caindo em tal densidade que os relâmpagos foram diminuídos e espalhados em pequenos pulsos de luz branca que às vezes se transformava as mesas das casas, empalidecendo seus rostos e fazendo todos os alunos parecerem brevemente fantasmas.**

 **Harry sentou-se à mesa da Corvinal, comendo um waffle, esperando que Draco aparecesse para que ele pudesse começar a decodificar essa coisa toda. Havia um** ** _Pasquim_** **sendo repassado, o que de alguma forma terminara com Hannah e Daphne na primeira página, mas ainda não chegara ao seu lugar.**

 **Alguns minutos depois, Harry terminou de comer seu waffle, e então olhou em volta novamente para ver se Draco já havia chegado para o café da manhã na mesa da Sonserina.**

 **Era estranho.**

 **Draco Malfoy quase nunca se atrasou.**

 **Como Harry estava olhando na direção da mesa da Sonserina, ele não viu Hermione Granger entrando pelas enormes portas do Grande Salão. Assim, ele ficou bastante assustado quando se virou e descobriu Hermione sentada diretamente ao lado dele na mesa da Corvinal, como se não tivesse feito isso por mais de uma semana.**

 **"Oi, Harry" Hermione disse, sua voz soando quase exatamente normal. Ela começou a colocar torradas em seu prato e uma seleção de frutas e vegetais saudáveis. "Como você está?"**

 **"Dentro de um desvio padrão da minha pequena média peculiar", Harry respondeu automaticamente. "Como você está? Você dormiu bem?"**

 **Havia bolsas escuras sob os olhos de Hermione Granger.**

 **"Por que, sim, estou bem", disse Hermione Granger.**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. Ele pegou uma fatia de torta no prato (enquanto seu cérebro estava ocupado com outras coisas, a mão de Harry simplesmente pegou a coisa mais saborosa dentro do alcance, sem avaliar conceitos complexos como se ele estivesse pronto para comer a sobremesa). "Hum, Hermione, eu vou precisar falar com você mais tarde hoje, tudo bem?"**

 **"Claro", disse Hermione. "Por que não seria?"**

 **"Porque -" disse Harry. "Quero dizer - você e eu não temos - nos últimos dias -"**

 ** _Cale-se,_** **sugeriu uma parte interna de Harry que parecia ter sido recentemente alocada para governar assuntos relacionados a Hermione.**

 **Hermione Granger não parecia estar prestando muita atenção a ele em qualquer caso. Ela apenas olhou para o prato e, depois de cerca de dez segundos de silêncio constrangedor, começou a comer as fatias de tomate, uma após a outra, sem parar.**

 **Harry olhou para longe dela e começou a comer uma fatia de torta que, ele descobriu, havia de alguma forma se materializado em seu prato.**

 **"Ah, sim!" Hermione Granger disse de repente depois de ter terminado a maior parte do prato em silêncio. "Alguma coisa acontecendo hoje?"**

 **"Um ..." Harry disse. Ele olhou em volta freneticamente, como se para encontrar algo acontecendo que ele pudesse usar como forragem conversacional.**

 **E assim Harry foi um dos primeiros a vê-lo, e apontou sem palavras, embora a súbita onda de sussurros que varreu o Salão Principal mostrasse que várias outras pessoas também o viram.**

 **O distintivo tom carmesim das vestes teria sido reconhecível em qualquer lugar, mas ainda levou o cérebro de Harry alguns momentos para colocar os rostos. Um homem de aparência asiática, solene, e hoje parecendo um pouco sombrio. Um homem com um olhar penetrante que varreu a sala, seus longos cabelos negros acenando atrás dele em um rabo de cavalo. Um homem magro, pálido e sem barba, com um rosto tão branco que parecia pedra. Harry demorou um pouco para colocar os rostos, e se lembrou dos nomes, daquele dia longínquo de janeiro, quando o Dementador tinha ido a Hogwarts:** ** _Komodo, Butnaru, Goryanof._**

 **"Um trio de Auror?" Hermione disse com uma voz estranha e brilhante. "Estranho, eu me pergunto o que eles estariam fazendo aqui."**

 **Dumbledore estava em sua companhia também, parecendo tão preocupado quanto Harry já o vira; e depois de um momento de pausa, enquanto os olhos do velho mago examinavam o Salão Principal e os alunos cochichavam no café da manhã, ele apontou -**

 **\- direto para Harry.**

 **"Oh, o que agora" Harry disse em voz baixa. Seus pensamentos internos estavam muito mais em pânico do que isso, enquanto ele se perguntava freneticamente se alguém o havia ligado à fuga de Azkaban de alguma forma. Ele olhou para a mesa principal, tentando deixar o olhar casual, e percebeu que o professor Quirrell não estava em lugar nenhum, esta manhã -**

 **Os Aurores avançaram em sua direção com passos rápidos, o Auror Goryanof se aproximando do outro lado da mesa da Corvinal como que para bloquear qualquer fuga naquela direção, Auror Komodo e Auror Butnaru se aproximando do lado de Harry, o Diretor seguindo diretamente o avanço de Komodo.**

 **Todas as conversas em todos os lugares tinham fundamentalmente silenciado completamente.**

 **Os aurores alcançaram o lugar de Harry à mesa, cercando-o de três ângulos.**

 **"Sim?" Harry disse, tão normalmente quanto podia. "O que aconteceu?"**

 **"Hermione Granger", o auror Komodo disse em voz baixa, "você está presa pela tentativa de assassinato de Draco Malfoy."**


	78. Capítulo 77: Negociação Tabu, Pt 1

**Capítulo 77:** **Negociação Tabu, Pt. 1**

 ** _"Hermione Granger", o auror Komodo disse em voz baixa, "você está presa pela tentativa de assassinato de Draco Malfoy."_**

 **As palavras caíram na consciência de Harry e quebraram seus pensamentos em centenas de fragmentos de incredulidade, o choque da adrenalina se transformando em tanta confusão que -**

 **"Ela -" disse Harry. "Ela - ela não - o quê?"**

 **Os aurores não estavam prestando atenção nele. Komodo falou novamente, ainda naquela voz sem tom. "O Sr. Malfoy recuperou a consciência em St. Mungus e nomeou você, Hermione Granger, como sua agressora. Ele repetiu essas acusações sob duas gotas de Veritaserum. O Feitiço de Refrigeração de Sangue que você lançou sobre o Sr. Malfoy o teria matado se ele não fosse encontrado e tratado, e deve-se presumir que esta foi uma maldição fatal, portanto, eu a prendo sob a acusação séria de tentativa de homicídio e você será levada sob custódia do Ministério para ser interrogada sob três gotas de Veritaserum -"**

 **"** ** _Você está louco?_** **", As palavras explodiram na boca de Harry, quando ele se levantou da mesa da Corvinal, um instante antes a mão de Auror Butnaru apertou seu ombro com força. Harry ignorou. "Essa é** ** _Hermione Granger_** **que você está tentando prender, a garota mais boazinha da Corvinal, ela ajuda a Lufa-Lufa com o dever de casa, ela** ** _morreria_** **antes de tentar matar** ** _alguém -_** **"**

 **O rosto de Hermione Granger estava desanimado. "Eu fiz isso", ela sussurrou em uma voz minúscula. "Fui eu."**

 **Outra pedra enorme caiu sobre os pensamentos de Harry e esmagou sua frágil lógica, estourando os fragmentos de compreensão em pó.**

 **O rosto de Dumbledore parecia ter envelhecido décadas ao longo de segundos. "Por que, senhorita Granger?" Dumbledore disse, sua própria voz mal acima de um sussurro. "Por que você faria uma coisa dessas?"**

 **"Eu", Hermione disse, "Eu estou, me desculpe - eu não sei porque eu -" Ela parecia desabar sobre si mesma, sua voz era formada por nada além de soluços, e as únicas palavras que poderiam ser entendidas eram "Eu pensei - matado ele - desculpe -"**

 **E Harry deveria ter dito alguma coisa, deveria ter feito alguma coisa, deveria ter saltado para fora de seu assento e atordoado todos os três Aurores e então ter feito um próximo movimento incrivelmente inteligente, mas os fragmentos de seus processos de pensamento duplamente quebrado não produziriam resultados. A mão de Butnaru empurrou Harry suavemente, mas firmemente de volta em seu assento e Harry se viu** ** _preso_** **lá como se tivesse sido colado, ele tentou pegar sua varinha para um** ** _Finito_** **e ela não sairia do bolso, os três Aurores e Dumbledore escoltando Hermione sairam do Salão Principal em meio a uma tempestade crescente de exclamações e as portas começaram a se fechar atrás deles - nada fazia sentido, era surreal além de todos os cálculos, como se ele tivesse sido transportado para um universo alternativo, e então a mente de Harry voltou para outro dia de confusão e, num momento de desesperada inspiração, ele finalmente percebeu o que os gêmeos Weasley haviam feito a Rita Skeeter, e sua voz se elevou em um grito "** ** _HERMIONE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO, VOCÊ FOI ENCANTADA COM MEMÓRIAS FALSAS"_**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **Mas as portas já estavam fechadas.**

 **Minerva não poderia ter ficado parada, ela andou de um lado para o outro pelo escritório do Diretor, no fundo de sua mente esperando que Severus ou Harry dissessem para ela calar a boca e se sentar, mas nem o Mestre de Poções nem o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu pareciam muito preocupados com ela, ambos os seus olhares focados em Albus Dumbledore, onde ele havia emergido do Floo. Havia sons no fundo que ninguém ouviu. Severus parecia tão desinteressado como sempre, sentado em uma pequena cadeira almofadada ao lado da mesa do diretor. O velho mago permaneceu terrível e em pé junto à lareira ainda incendiada, vestido de preto como uma noite sem estrelas, irradiando poder e desânimo. Todos os seus próprios pensamentos eram de total confusão e horror. Harry Potter sentou em um banquinho de madeira com os dedos segurando o assento, e seus olhos estavam furiosos e congelados.**

 **Às 6:33 da manhã, Quirino Quirrell havia se transferido pela rede de Floo para St. Mungo's de seu escritório para a internação imediata de Draco Malfoy. O professor Quirrell tinha encontrado o Sr. Malfoy na sala de troféus de Hogwarts, à beira da morte, devido aos contínuos efeitos do Feitiço de Refrigeração de Sangue, diminuindo lentamente a temperatura do corpo. O professor Quirrell imediatamente dissipou o feitiço, lançou feitiços de estabilização no sr. Malfoy e o levou ao seu escritório para levá-lo a St. Mungus para tratamento adicional. Depois disso, o professor Quirrell havia informado o diretor, declarando os fatos brevemente antes de desaparecer pelo Floo; os Aurores, notificados por St. Mungus, exigiram sua presença para interrogatório.**

 **A clara intenção do Feitiço de Refrigeração de Sangue foi matar Draco Malfoy tão lentamente que as proteções de Hogwarts, programadas para detectar ferimentos súbitos, não seriam acionadas. Sob interrogatório, o professor Quirrell havia dito aos aurores que havia lançado vários feitiços de rastreamento sobre a pessoa de Malfoy em janeiro, pouco depois do retorno do Sr. Malfoy a Hogwarts do intervalo do Fim de Ano. O professor Quirrell tinha lançado feitiços de rastreamento porque havia aprendido sobre uma pessoa com um motivo para prejudicar o Sr. Malfoy. O professor Quirrell se recusou a identificar essa pessoa. Os feitiços de rastreamento que o professor Quirrell havia lançado foram desencadeados pela saúde do sr. Malfoy caindo abaixo de um nível absoluto, e não por mudanças súbitas, e por isso alertaram o professor Quirrell antes que o senhor Malfoy morresse.**

 **Duas gotas de Veritaserum, suficientes para impedir que o Sr. Malfoy retivesse qualquer informação que suavize ou moderasse em suas declarações, mostraram que o Sr. Malfoy tinha - legalmente sob as leis das Casas Nobres, ilegalmente sob os regulamentos de Hogwarts - desafiado Hermione Granger a um duelo. O Sr. Malfoy venceu o duelo, mas, quando saiu, foi atacado por trás pela Srta Granger com um Feitiço de Esputor. Depois disso, o Sr. Malfoy não sabia de nada.**

 **Três gotas de Veritaserum, exigindo que ela oferecesse todas as informações relevantes, fizeram Hermione Granger confessar que havia atordoado Draco Malfoy por trás, e então, em um ataque de raiva, lançou o Feitiço de Resfriamento de Sangue nele, com a intenção deliberada de matá-lo lentamente o suficiente para escapar da identificação das medidas de segurança de Hogwarts, cujos funcionamentos ela lera em** ** _Hogwarts: Uma História_** **. Ela tinha ficado horrorizada consigo mesma ao acordar na manhã seguinte, mas não contou a ninguém sobre o que tinha feito, acreditando que Draco Malfoy já estivesse morto - como ele certamente teria feito depois de sete horas, se a magia de seu corpo não estivesse resistindo os efeitos do feitiço de resfriamento de sangue.**

 **"O julgamento dela", disse Albus Dumbledore, "está marcado para amanhã ao meio-dia".**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", A palavra explodiu de Harry Potter. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não se levantou da cadeira, mas Minerva viu os dedos dele embranquecerem onde seguraram o assento de madeira embaixo dele. "Isso é insano! Você não pode fazer uma investigação policial em um dia -"**

 **O Mestre de Poções levantou a voz. "Isso não é a Inglaterra dos** ** _trouxas_** **, Sr. Potter!" O rosto de Severus estava tão inexpressivo como sempre, mas a mordida em sua voz era aguda. "Os aurores têm uma acusação sob o Veritaserum e uma confissão sob o Veritaserum. No que diz respeito a eles, a investigação está** ** _concluída_** **."**

 **"Não é bem assim", disse Dumbledore, assim que Harry parecia pronto para explodir. "Eu tenho insistido para Amelia que este assunto seja dado o escrutínio extremo. Infelizmente, como o duelo malfadado era à meia-noite -"**

 **"Suposto Duelo", Harry disse bruscamente.**

 **"Como o** ** _suposto_** **duelo foi à meia-noite - sim, você está certo, Harry - está além do alcance de qualquer Vira-Tempo -"**

 **"Também** ** _supostamente_** **", o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu disse friamente. "E um pouco** ** _suspeito_** **, já que o suposto suspeito de assassinato não sabe sobre o Vira-Tempo. Espero que um Auror invisível seja imediatamente enviado de volta no tempo, tanto quanto possível, para observar -"**

 **Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. "Eu fui eu** ** _mesmo,_** **Harry, no momento em que ouvi falar. Mas quando cheguei à sala de troféus, o Sr. Malfoy já estava inconsciente e a Srta. Granger tinha ido -"**

 **"Não", disse Harry Potter. "Você chegou à sala de troféus e viu Draco inconsciente. Isso é tudo que você observou, Diretor. Você não** ** _observou_** **Hermione lá, ou a assistiu sair. Deixe-nos distinguir a observação da inferência." A cabeça do menino virou-se para olhá-la. "Imperius, Obliviate, Charme de Memória Falsa, Legilimência. Professora McGonagall, estou deixando de fora qualquer feitiço que possa ter feito Hermione fazer isso ou fazê-la acreditar que ela fez isso?"**

 **"O Charme da Confusão", ela disse. E as Artes das Trevas nunca tinham sido seu estudo, mas ela sabia - "E certos rituais sombrios. Mas nenhum desses poderia ser realizado em Hogwarts sem alarme."**

 **O garoto assentiu, seus olhos ainda se dirigindo diretamente a ela. "Quais desses feitiços podem ser detectados? O que os aurores tentariam detectar?"**

 **"O Feitiço Confundus desapareceria em algumas horas", disse ela, depois de um momento para reunir seus pensamentos. "Srta. Granger se lembraria do Império. A obliviação não pode ser detectada por nenhum meio conhecido, mas somente um Professor poderia lançar esse feitiço sobre um aluno sem alarme das proteções de Hogwarts. Legilimência - só pode ser detectado por outro Legilimente, eu acho -"**

 **"Eu pedi que a senhorita Granger fosse examinada pelo Legilimente do tribunal", disse Dumbledore. "O exame mostrou -"**

 **"Nós confiamos nele?" disse Harry.**

 **"Nela", disse Dumbledore. "Sophie McJorgenson, de quem eu me lembro como uma estudante honesta da Corvinal, e ela é obrigada pelo Voto Inquebrável a dizer a verdade do que ela vê -"**

 **"Alguém mais poderia ter usado polissuco para ser ela?" Harry Potter interrompeu novamente. "O que você** ** _observou,_** **diretor?"**

 **Albus disse pesadamente "Uma pessoa que se parecia com Madame McJorgenson nos disse que um único Legilimente havia tocado levemente a mente da Srta. Granger alguns meses atrás. Isso é de janeiro, quando me comuniquei com a Srta. Granger sobre a questão de um certo Dementador, como era esperado, mas o que eu não esperava era o resto do que Sophie encontrou." O velho bruxo virou-se para olhar o fogo do Floo, deixando as chamas laranja refletirem em seu rosto. "Como você diz, Harry, um Feitiço da Memória Falsa é uma possibilidade; eles são, quando lançados perfeitamente, indistinguíveis da memória verdadeira -"**

 **"Isso não me surpreende", Harry interrompeu. "Estudos mostram que as memórias humanas são mais ou menos reescritas toda vez que nos lembramos delas -"**

 **"Harry", Minerva disse suavemente, e a boca do garoto se fechou.**

 **O velho bruxo continuou. "- mas um feitiço de memória falsa de tal qualidade requer tanto tempo para criar como uma memória verdadeira. Criar uma memória detalhada de dez minutos seria dez minutos de trabalho. E de acordo com a Legilimente da corte" o rosto de Albus agora parecia mais cansado e forrado do que antes, "Srta. Granger tem estado obcecada com o Sr. Malfoy desde o dia em que Severus ... gritou com ela. Ela tem pensado em como o Sr. Malfoy pode estar em aliança com o Professor Snape, como ele pode estar planejando prejudicar ela e machucar Harry - imaginando isso por horas todos os dias - seria impossível criar falsas memórias para tanto tempo".**

 **"A aparência de insanidade ..." Severus murmurou baixinho, como se estivesse falando sozinho. "** ** _Poderia_** **ser natural? Não, é muito desastroso para ser puro acidente; muito conveniente para** ** _alguém,_** **não tenho dúvidas. Uma droga trouxa, talvez? Mas isso não seria suficiente - a loucura da Srta. Granger teria que ser** ** _guiada_** **-"**

 **"Ah!" Harry disse de repente. "Eu entendi agora. O** ** _primeiro_** **Feitiço da Memória Falsa foi lançado na Hermione depois que o Professor Snape gritou com ela, e mostrou, Draco e o Professor Snape conspirando para matá-la. Na noite passada, a Memória Falsa foi** ** _removida_** **por Obliviação, deixando para trás memórias de sua obsessão por Draco sem motivo aparente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela e Draco recebiam falsas lembranças do duelo."**

 **Minerva piscou em sobressalto. Teria sido mil anos antes que ela pensasse nessa possibilidade.**

 **O Mestre de Poções estava franzindo a testa pensativamente, com os olhos atentos. "A** ** _reação_** **a um Feitiço da Memória Falsa é difícil de prever antecipadamente, Sr. Potter, sem Legilimência. Os sujeitos nem sempre agem como esperado, quando eles se lembram das memórias falsas. Teria sido um estratagema arriscado. Mas eu suponho que essa é uma maneira que o professor Quirrell poderia ter feito."**

 **"** ** _Professor Quirrell?_** **", Disse Harry. "Que motivo** ** _ele_** **tem para -"**

 **O Mestre de Poções disse secamente "O Professor de Defesa é sempre um suspeito, Sr. Potter. Você notará a tendência, dado o tempo".**

 **Alvo levantou a mão, um gesto silencioso, e suas cabeças se voltaram para olhá-lo. "Mas neste caso há outro suspeito", disse Albus em voz baixa. "Voldemort"**

 **Aquelas palavras indescritíveis e mortais pareciam ecoar pela sala, cancelando todo o calor das chamas alaranjadas da lareira.**

 **"Eu não sei", o velho bruxo disse devagar, "eu sei muito pouco, dos métodos da imortalidade de Voldemort. Ele procurou esses livros antes de mim, eu acho. Tudo que eu pude encontrar foram contos antigos, espalhados entre muitos volumes para ele remover. Mas encontrar a verdade entre muitas histórias é também a maestria de um mago, e isso eu me esforcei para fazer. Há um sacrifício humano, um assassinato, disso eu tenho certeza: cometido a sangue mais frio, a vítima morrendo horrorizada. E velhos, velhos contos de magos possuídos, fazendo loucos atos, reivindicando os nomes dos Lordes Negros que o pensavam estar derrotados, e geralmente há um dispositivo, daquele Lorde das Trevas, que eles empunham ..." Albus olhou para Harry, os olhos antigos procurando os mais jovens. "Eu penso, Harry - embora você chame isso apenas de inferência - que o ato de assassinato divide a alma. Que pelo ritual do mais negro horror, o fragmento da alma pode ser acorrentada a este mundo. A uma coisa material deste mundo. Que deve ser, ou que se torna, um dispositivo de poder".**

 ** _Horcrux._** **O nome terrível ecoou na mente de Minerva, embora parecesse que - por que motivo ela não sabia - Albus não falava aquela palavra na frente de Harry.**

 **"E, portanto" o velho mago terminou em silêncio "o restante da alma está preso à sua parte acorrentada, permanecendo aqui quando seu corpo é destruído. Uma existência triste e dolorosa, eu acho que seria; menos que espírito, menos que o pior fantasma ..." Os olhos do velho mago estavam trancados em Harry, que olhava de volta com os olhos entrecerrados. "Levaria tempo para que a alma mutilada recuperasse a zombaria da vida. É por isso que tivemos nosso período de dez anos, eu acredito; por que Voldemort não retornou imediatamente. Mas com o tempo ... esse revenante se tornaria capaz de ascender novamente". O velho mago falou com uma precisão sombria. "É claro, a partir das histórias, que os Lordes das Trevas que retornam possuindo a forma de outro, exercem magias menores do que conheciam. Eu não acho que Voldemort estaria satisfeito com isso. Ele procuraria algum outro caminho para a vida. Mas Voldemort era mais sonserino do que Salazar, agarrando-se a todas as oportunidades. Ele** ** _usaria_** **seu estado deplorável,** ** _usaria_** **seu poder de possessão, se tivesse razão. Se pudesse se beneficiar da fúria inexplicável de outra pessoa ... " A voz de Albus caiu para quase um sussurro. "Isso é o que eu suspeito que aconteceu com a senhorita Granger."**

 **A garganta de Minerva estava muito seca. "Ele está** ** _aqui_** **"** ** _,_** **ela suspirou. "** ** _Aqui,_** **em** ** _Hogwarts_** **-"**

 **Então ela parou, qual a** ** _razão_** **pela** ** _qual_** **Voldemort teria vindo a Hogwarts -**

 **O velho bruxo a olhou brevemente e disse, ainda naquele sussurro "Sinto muito, Minerva, você estava certa."**

 **A voz de Harry estava afiada. "Certa sobre o que?"**

 **"O caminho mais forte de Voldemort para a vida", Dumbledore disse pesadamente. "O caminho mais desejável para ele, pelo qual ele se levantaria maior e mais terrível do que nunca. Está guardado aqui, dentro deste castelo -"**

 **"Com licença", Harry disse educadamente. "Você é estúpido?"**

 **"Harry", ela disse, mas não havia força em sua voz.**

 **"Quero dizer, talvez você não tenha notado isso, Diretor Dumbledore, mas este castelo está cheio de** ** _CRIANÇAS -_** **"**

 **"** ** _Eu não tive escolha!_** **" Gritou Dumbledore. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhando agora, sob os óculos de meia-lua. "Eu não o** ** _possuo_** **, aquilo que Voldemort deseja pertence a outro, e é mantido aqui por** ** _seu_** **consentimento! Eu** ** _perguntei_** **se poderia ser mantido no Departamento de Mistérios. Mas** ** _ele_** **não permitiria isso - ele disse que deve estar dentro das alas de Hogwarts, no lugar da proteção dos Fundadores -" Dumbledore passou a mão pela testa. "Não", o velho bruxo disse em uma voz mais baixa. "Eu não posso passar essa culpa para ele. Ele está certo. Há muito poder nisso, muito que os homens desejam. Eu concordei que a armadilha deveria ser colocada atrás das proteções de Hogwarts, no lugar do meu próprio poder." O velho mago curvou a cabeça. "Eu sabia que Voldemort iria ver seu caminho até aqui de alguma forma, e planejava prendê-lo. Eu não pensei - eu não sonhei - que ele iria permanecer em uma fortaleza inimiga um minuto a mais do que deveria."**

 **"Mas" disse Severus com alguma perplexidade, "o que o Lorde das Trevas possivelmente ganharia ao matar o único herdeiro de Lucius?"**

 **"Ponto de ordem", Harry Potter disse, um tom duro em sua voz. "Os motivos de quem está por trás disso não são a questão principal. Nossa maior prioridade neste momento é que um aluno inocente de Hogwarts está com** ** _problemas!_** **"**

 **Os olhos verdes trancaram com os azuis, quando Albus Dumbledore olhou de volta para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu -**

 **"Muito bem, Sr. Potter", Minerva disse, ela nem tinha pensado nisso, as palavras pareciam sair de seus lábios. "Albus, quem está cuidando da senhorita Granger agora?"**

 **"O professor Flitwick foi até ela", disse o diretor.**

 **"Ela precisa de um** ** _advogado_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Harry. "Qualquer um que apenas disser 'eu fiz isso' para a polícia -"**

 **"Infelizmente", Minerva disse, seu tom assumindo um pouco da severidade da professora McGonagall sem pensar, "Eu duvido que um advogado seja de alguma utilidade para a Srta. Granger neste momento, Sr. Potter. Ela deve enfrentar o julgamento do Wizengamoto, e eles seriam extremamente improváveis para libertá-la em um tecnicismo".**

 **Harry estava olhando para ela com uma expressão absolutamente incrédula, como se sugerir que Hermione Granger não precisasse de um advogado era o mesmo que sugerir que ela fosse incendiada.**

 **"Ela está certa, Sr. Potter," Severus disse calmamente. "Poucos processos judiciais neste país envolvem advogados."**

 **Harry levantou os óculos e esfregou os olhos brevemente. "Tudo bem. Como podemos tirar Hermione desse problema? Eu acho que é demais esperar que, com todos os advogados afastados, os juízes entendam o conceito de 'bom senso' e 'probabilidade anterior' o suficiente para perceber que meninas de doze anos basicamente nunca cometem assassinatos a sangue frio?"**

 **"É o Wizengamoto que ela enfrenta", disse Severus. "As mais antigas Casas Nobres e alguns outros magos da influência." O rosto de Severus se contorceu em algo se aproximando de seu costumeiro sarcasmo. "Quanto a eles mostrando bom senso - você pode esperar que eles façam para você um sanduíche de bacon, Potter."**

 **Harry assentiu com a boca. "Exatamente que tipo de penalidade Hermione está enfrentando? Varinha quebrada e expulsão -"**

 **"Não", Severus disse. "Nada tão leve. Você está intencionalmente entendendo errado, Potter? Ela está enfrentando o** ** _Wizengamoto_** **. Não há penalidade definida. Há apenas o voto."**

 **Harry Potter murmurou "** ** _O estado de direito, em tempos complexos, provou-se deficiente; nós preferimos muito mais o domínio dos homens, é muito mais eficiente ..._** **Não há regras legais restritivas, então?"**

 **A luz brilhou nos óculos de meia-lua do velho bruxo; ele falou com cuidado, e não sem raiva. "Legalmente, Harry, nós estamos lidando com uma dívida de sangue de Hermione Granger para a Casa de Malfoy. O Lorde Malfoy propõe o pagamento dessa dívida, e então o Wizengamoto vota em sua proposta. Isso é tudo."**

 **"Mas ..." Harry disse devagar. "Lucius foi classificado na Sonserina, ele** ** _tem_** **que perceber que Hermione era apenas um peão. Não aquele com quem ele realmente deveria estar zangado. Certo?"**

 **"Não, Harry Potter," Alvo Dumbledore disse pesadamente. "É assim que você** ** _gostaria_** **que Lucius Malfoy pensasse. O próprio Lucius Malfoy ... não compartilhará seu desejo de que ele pense dessa maneira."**

 **Harry olhou para o Diretor, seus olhos ficando mais frios, ao mesmo tempo em que a própria Minerva tinha que reprimir mais suas próprias emoções, parar de andar e tentar respirar. Ela estava tentando não pensar sobre isso, tentando desviar seus pensamentos, mas ela sabia. Ela sabia desde o instante em que ouvira. Ela podia ver nos olhos de Albus -**

 **"Ela está enfrentando pena de morte?" Harry disse baixinho, e calafrios percorreram todo o caminho até a espinha de Minerva nos tons daquela voz.**

 **"Não!" Albus disse. "Não, não o beijo, não Azkaban, não estando no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Nosso país não está tão perdido, ainda não."**

 **"Mas Lucius Malfoy" Severus disse sem emoção, "certamente não ficará satisfeito apenas em tirar sua varinha."**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Harry em tom de comando. "Como eu vejo, nós temos duas linhas essenciais de ataque. Linha um, encontrar o verdadeiro culpado. Linha dois, outra alavanca sobre Lucius. Professor Quirrell salvou a vida de Draco, isso criou uma dívida de sangue da Casa Malfoy para ele que ele poderia redimir para cancelar o da Hermione?"**

 **Minerva piscou de surpresa novamente.**

 **"Não," Dumbledore disse. O velho mago balançou a cabeça. "Foi um pensamento inteligente - mas não, Harry, receio que não. Existe uma exceção quando o Wizengamoto suspeita que as circunstâncias de uma dívida de vida podem ter sido criadas deliberadamente. E o Professor de Defesa dificilmente está acima de qualquer suspeita. Lucius argumentaria."**

 **Harry acenou com a cabeça uma vez, o rosto duro. "Diretor, eu sei que eu disse que não faria - mas sob as circunstâncias - naquela hora que Draco lançou esse feitiço de tortura em mim, é essa dívida o suficiente -"**

 **"Não", o velho mago disse (mesmo quando Minerva gritou "** ** _O quê?_** **" e Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha). "Não teria sido o suficiente, e agora não é nenhuma dívida. Você é um Occlumente e não pode testemunhar sob Veritaserum. Draco Malfoy poderia ser obliviado de sua própria memória antes que ele pudesse testemunhar -" Albus hesitou. "Harry ... o que você fez com Draco, você deve assumir que Lucius Malfoy logo saberá disso."**

 **A cabeça de Harry afundou em suas mãos. "Ele vai dar a Draco Veritaserum."**

 **"Sim", Albus disse baixinho.**

 **O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu não disse nada enquanto se sentava com a cabeça entre as mãos.**

 **O Mestre de Poções parecia genuinamente chocado. "Draco realmente** ** _estava_** **tentando ajudar a senhorita Granger", disse Severus. "Você - Potter, você** ** _realmente -_** **"**

 **"Transformou ele?" Harry disse entre as mãos. "Fiz quase três quartos. Ensinei-lhe o encanto do Patrono e tudo mais. Não sei o que vai acontecer agora."**

 **"Voldemort deu um duro golpe contra nós neste dia", disse Albus. O som da voz do velho mago era como o olhar do menino com a cabeça entre as mãos. "Ele pegou duas de nossas peças, com uma ... Não. Eu deveria ter visto isso antes. Ele pegou duas das peças de** ** _Harry_** **com um único movimento. Voldemort começou seu jogo novamente, não contra mim dessa vez, mas contra** ** _Harry_** **. Voldemort conhece a profecia, ele sabe quem será seu último inimigo. Ele não está esperando enfrentar Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy ao lado de Harry quando eles estiverem crescidos. Ele está atacando eles** ** _agora_** **."**

 **"Talvez seja Você-Sabe-Quem e talvez não seja," Harry disse, sua voz soando um pouco instável. "Não vamos diminuir prematuramente o espaço da hipótese". Harry respirou e baixou as mãos. "A outra coisa que podemos tentar é encontrar o verdadeiro culpado antes do julgamento - ou pelo menos encontrar provas sólidas de que** ** _quem o_** **fez."**

 **"Sr. Potter", disse Minerva, "o Professor Quirrell disse aos Aurores que ele sabia de alguém com um motivo para prejudicar o Sr. Malfoy. Você sabe de quem ele estava falando?"**

 **"Sim," Harry disse, depois de uma hesitação. "Mas acho que conduzirei essa parte da minha investigação com o professor de defesa - assim como não teria o professor Quirrell na sala enquanto discutíamos como investigá-** ** _lo._** **"**

 **"Ele suspeita de mim?" Severus disse, depois deu uma risada curta. "Oras, claro que ele suspeita."**

 **"Meu próprio plano", disse Harry, "é ir ver a sala de troféus onde ocorreu o suposto duelo e ver se consigo descobrir algo anômalo. Se você puder dizer aos aurores que estão investigando para me deixar passar -"**

 **"O que estariam os aurores investigando?" Severus disse sem emoção.**

 **Harry Potter respirou fundo, lentamente soltou e depois falou novamente. "Em livros de misterios, normalmente leva mais de um dia para resolver um crime, mas vinte e quatro horas são - não,** ** _trinta_** **horas são mil e oitocentos minutos. E eu posso pensar em pelo menos um outro lugar importante para procurar pistas - embora terá que ser alguém que possa entrar no dormitório das meninas da Corvinal. Quando Hermione lutava contra valentões, ela estava encontrando anotações debaixo do travesseiro toda manhã, dizendo a ela para onde ir -"**

 **"** ** _Alvo ..._** **" Minerva foi embora.**

 **"Eu não as enviei", disse o velho mago. Suas sobrancelhas brancas levantaram em surpresa. "Eu não sabia nada disso. Você acha que ela estava sendo jogada, Harry?"**

 **"É uma possibilidade", disse Harry. "Mais ainda, porque há uma parte deste quebra-cabeça que você não conhece ainda." A voz de Harry baixou, ficou mais intensa. "Diretor, você já sabe que eu peguei a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai de alguém que deixou uma nota debaixo do meu travesseiro, dizendo que era um presente de Natal. Acho que temos que assumir que é a mesma pessoa que deixou as anotações para Hermione -"**

 **"Harry", o velho bruxo disse, e hesitou momentaneamente. "Retornar o manto de seu pai para você, não me parece o ato de um vilão -"**

 **"** ** _Ouça_** **", Harry Potter disse com urgência. "A parte que você** ** _não_** **sabe é que depois que Bellatrix Black escapou de Azkaban, eu encontrei outro bilhete embaixo do meu travesseiro, assinado 'Papai Noel', dizendo que eles ouviram que você estava me trancando dentro de Hogwarts, e que eles estavam dando eu uma rota de fuga para o Instituto das Bruxas de Salem na América. Essa nota veio com um baralho de cartas, no qual o Rei dos Copas é supostamente uma chave de portal -"**

 **"** ** _Sr. Potter!_** **", Gritou a professora McGonagall, ela nem havia pensado antes de falar. "Isso poderia muito bem ser uma** ** _tentativa de sequestro!_** **Você deveria ter dito -"**

 **"** ** _Sim_** **, professor, eu fiz a coisa sensata", disse o garoto de maneira equilibrada. "Tendo** ** _adaptado às circunstâncias_** **, eu fiz a coisa sensata. Eu disse ao professor Quirrell. E de acordo com o professor Quirrell, aquela chave de portal vai para algum lugar em Londres - definitivamente não é forte o suficiente para ser uma chave de portal internacional. Agora é** ** _possível_** **que a pessoa enviou a nota é honesta, e que o ponto em Londres é apenas um ponto de extração". O menino enfiou a mão em suas vestes e tirou um baralho de cartas, junto com uma nota de papel dobrada. "Eu vou confiar em você para** ** _não_** **entrar com armas de fogo - eu quero dizer varinhas brilhando - apenas no caso do remetente ser um aliado meu, se não seu. Mas se isso é uma armadilha, eu digo que nós devemos atacar** ** _agora_** **. E quem quer que seja, leve-os** ** _vivos_** **para que possamos exibi-los ante o Wizengamoto, não posso enfatizar demais essa parte."**

 **Severus se levantou da cadeira, com os olhos agora concentrados e se dirigiu para Harry. "Vou precisar de um fio do seu cabelo para Polisuco, Sr. Potter -"**

 **"Não nos deixe ser precipitados!" disse Albus. "Nós ainda não examinamos as notas enviadas para a Srta. Granger; pode não haver nenhuma semelhança afinal de contas. Severus, você entraria no dormitório dela e veria se consegue encontrá-las?"**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry Potter levantaram, mesmo quando ele se levantou para oferecer ao Mestre de Poções melhor acesso a bagunça que era seu cabelo. "Você acha que duas pessoas** ** _diferentes_** **estão correndo ao redor de Hogwarts deixando notas embaixo de travesseiros?"**

 **Severus deu uma breve risada sardônica, enquanto sua mão se movia para a frente e arrancava um fio de cabelo, que logo estava sendo cuidadosamente envolvido em seda. "Muito possivelmente. Se eu aprendi alguma coisa no meu mandato como Chefe da Sonserina, eu aprendi que confusões ridículas surgem quando há mais de um conspirador e mais de um plano. Mas Diretor - eu acho que o Sr. Potter está correto que eu deveria seguir esta chave de portal e veja onde ela leva."**

 **Albus hesitou e depois assentiu com relutância. "Eu vou falar com você antes de ir, então."**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **Mesmo quando Harry Potter deixou a sala para suas próprias investigações, Severus girou nos calcanhares e caminhou rapidamente em direção ao pote de pó de Floo, seu manto se erguendo atrás dele com sua velocidade. "Vou pegar um Polisuco cru, adicionar o cabelo e ir. Diretor, você vai ficar aqui para -"**

 **"Albus", Minerva disse, surpresa com o quão firme sua própria voz era, "você deixou essas anotações debaixo do travesseiro do Sr. Potter?"**

 **A mão de Severus parou um instante antes de jogar pó de Floo no fogo.**

 **Dumbledore acenou para ela, embora o sorriso acompanhante parecesse um pouco vazio. "Você me conhece muito bem, minha querida."**

 **"E eu suponho que a chave de portal vai para uma casa amigável onde o Sr. Potter seria mantido em segurança até você chegar para buscá-lo e devolvê-lo a Hogwarts?" Sua voz era firme - era sensato, ela não podia negar que era sensato - mas de alguma forma parecia um pouco cruel.**

 **"Dependeria das circunstâncias", o velho bruxo disse baixinho. "Se Harry tivesse ido tão longe - eu poderia tê-lo deixado escapar por um bom tempo. Melhor saber para onde ele estava indo, e garantir que estivesse em algum lugar seguro, com amigos -"**

 **"E pensar", disse a Professora McGonagall, "que eu pensava em repreender o Sr. Potter por não nos contar sobre esse importante assunto! Repreendê-lo por não ter o bom senso de confiar em nós!" Sua voz aumentara em volume. "Vou pular essa palestra, suponho!"**

 **Severus estava olhando para o Diretor com os olhos apertados. "E as notas para a senhorita Granger -"**

 **"O professor de defesa, muito provavelmente", disse o velho mago. "Ainda assim - isso é apenas um palpite."**

 **"Vou procurá-los", disse Severus. "E então, suponho, comece a procurar por Você-Sabe-Quem". Uma carranca cruzou o rosto do Mestre de Poções. "Uma tarefa na qual não tenho a menor ideia de por onde começar. Você sabe de alguma mágica para encontrar uma alma, diretor?"**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **A sala de aula de Adivinhação era iluminada pela fraca luz vermelha de cem pequenas fogueiras onde queimavam cem tipos de incenso, de modo que se você perguntasse como era a sala em uma palavra, a resposta seria "fumaça". (Assumindo que você se preocupou em olhar para qualquer coisa, quando seu nariz estava ameaçando sobrecarregar e morrer). Se seu olhar pudesse penetrar naquelas névoas úmidas, você veria uma sala minúscula e desordenada na qual quarenta poltronas recheadas, a maioria delas sem uso, estavam empilhadas em um pequeno espaço aberto no centro da sala, onde um alçapão circular esperava a sua fuga.**

 **"O cruel!" A professora Trelawney disse com uma voz trêmula enquanto espiava a xícara de chá de George Weasley. "O sombrio! É um sinal de morte! Alguém que você conhece, George - alguém que você conhece irá morrer! E logo - sim, será em breve, eu acho - a menos que seja mais tarde -"**

 **Teria sido muito mais assustador, pensou Fred e George, se ela não tivesse dito a mesma coisa para todos os outros alunos da turma de adivinhação. Eles mal estavam pensando nisso agora; todos os seus pensamentos estavam no desastre de hoje -**

 **O alçapão no chão se abriu com um estrondo que fez a professora Trelawney guinchar e derramar o chá de George em todas as suas vestes, e um instante depois Dumbledore estava saindo do chão com um pássaro de fogo no ombro.**

 **"Fred!" o velho mago disse em tom de comando. Suas vestes eram o preto de uma noite sem lua, seus olhos duros como diamantes azuis. "George! Comigo, agora!"**

 **Houve um suspiro coletivo e, quando Fred e George estavam descendo a escada atrás do diretor, toda a turma já especulava sobre o papel que desempenharam na tentativa de assassinato de Draco Malfoy.**

 **O alçapão mal se fechou sobre eles antes que todos os sons próximos se apagassem e o velho bruxo os parasse e estendesse a mão e ordenasse "Dê-me o mapa!"**

 **"M-mapa?" disse Fred ou George em choque total. Eles nunca suspeitaram que Dumbledore suspeitasse. "Porque, nós não sabemos o que você es -"**

 **"Hermione Granger está com problemas", disse o velho mago.**

 **"O Mapa está em nosso dormitório", George ou Fred disseram imediatamente. "Apenas nos dê alguns minutos para pegá-lo e nós vamos -"**

 **Os braços do bruxo os envolveu como se estivesse abraçando almofadas, houve um grito penetrante e um lampejo de fogo e depois os três estavam no dormitório dos garotos da Grifinória do terceiro ano.**

 **Alguns momentos depois, Fred e George estavam entregando o Mapa ao Diretor, estremecendo apenas ligeiramente com o sacrilégio de dar sua preciosa parte do sistema de segurança de Hogwarts para a pessoa que realmente possuía, e o velho bruxo estava franzindo a testa para o aparente vazio pergaminho.**

 **"Você tem que dizer", eles explicaram, "** ** _eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_** **"**

 **"Recuso-me a mentir", disse o velho mago. Ele segurou o mapa no alto e gritou "Ouça-me, Hogwarts!** ** _Deligitor prodi!_** **" Um instante depois, o diretor estava usando o Chapéu Seletor, que apareceu** ** _assustadoramente_** **em sua cabeça, como se Dumbledore estivesse sempre esperando por um chapéu pontiagudo para completar sua existência.**

 **(Fred e Jorge imediatamente memorizaram essa frase, caso ela funcionasse para alguém além do Diretor, e começaram a pensar em brincadeiras que envolvessem o Chapéu Seletor.)**

 **O velho bruxo não perdeu nem um momento antes de tirar o Chapéu Seletor da cabeça e virá-lo de cabeça para baixo, - era difícil dizer com o Chapéu de cabeça para baixo, mas ele parecia um pouco confuso com o tratamento - mergulhou na mão nele e tirou uma vara de cristal. Com este instrumento, ele começou a traçar padrões semelhantes a runas no mapa, resmungando encantamentos estranhos que soavam parecidos com o latim e ecoavam em seus ouvidos de uma forma estranhamente assustadora. No meio de traçar uma runa, ele olhou para os dois, fixando-os com um olhar penetrante. "Eu vou retornar isso para vocês mais tarde, filhos de Weasley. Voltem para a aula."**

 **"Sim, diretor", eles disseram, e hesitaram. "Ah - sobre Hermione Granger, ela realmente vai ser obrigada a servir Draco Malfoy para sempre como a -"**

 **"** ** _Vão_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o velho mago.**

 **Eles foram.**

 **Quando ele estava sozinho na sala, o velho bruxo olhou para o mapa, que agora tinha escrito sobre si mesmo um desenho de linha fina dos dormitórios da Grifinória em que eles estavam, o pequeno manuscrito** ** _Albus PWB Dumbledore,_** **o único nome deixado lá.**

 **O velho bruxo alisou o mapa, inclinou-se e sussurrou "Encontre Tom Riddle".**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **A sala de interrogatório do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica era geralmente iluminada por uma pequena luz laranja, para que o Auror que o interrogasse estivesse inclinado para a desconfortável cadeira de metal com a maior parte do rosto na sombra, impedindo que você lesse a expressão deles, enquanto eles podiam ler a sua.**

 **Assim que o Sr. Quirrell entrou na sala, a pequena luz laranja diminuiu e começou a piscar como uma vela prestes a ser soprada pelo vento. A sala estava agora iluminada por um brilho de cor de gelo que iluminava toda a pele pálida do Sr. Quirrell como alabastro, exceto, de algum modo, seus olhos, que permaneciam na escuridão.**

 **O Auror de plantão tentara, sem chamar atenção, dissolver esse efeito quatro vezes sem o menor sucesso, apesar do fato de Quirrell ter educadamente entregue sua varinha ao ser detido para interrogatório, e não mostrara nenhum sinal de falar quaisquer encantamentos nem exercer qualquer outra poder.**

 **"Quirino ... Quirrell", disse o homem agora sentado em frente ao local onde o Professor de Defesa esperara cortesmente. O interrogador tinha cabelo castanho-amarelado que recuava como a juba de um leão, com olhos amarelados no rosto severamente marcado de um homem no final de sua décima década. O homem estava, neste momento, folheando uma grande pasta de pergaminhos que tirara de uma maleta preta e muito sólida depois de entrar na sala e sentar-se, parecendo não olhar para o rosto do homem que estava interrogando. Ele não se apresentou.**

 **Depois de folhear ainda mais os pergaminhos, permanecendo em silêncio, o Auror falou novamente. "Nascido em 26 de setembro de 1955, de Quondia Quirrell, de um caso reconhecido com Lirinus Lumblung ..." entoou o Auror. "Classificado na Corvinal ... OWLS muito bom ... NEWTS em Feitiços, Transfiguração ... um Excelente em Estudos dos Trouxas, impressionante ... Runas Antigas, e ah sim, Defesa. Um Excelente nesse também. Tornou-se um turista, visitando todos os tipos de lugares. Visas de chave de portal para a Transilvânia, o Império Proibido, a Cidade da Noite Sem Fim ... minha nossa,** ** _Texas_** **". O homem levantou os olhos do portfólio, os olhos apertados. "O que você estava fazendo** ** _lá_** **, Sr. Quirrell?"**

 **"Passeios turísticos, principalmente nas áreas trouxas", disse o professor de defesa com facilidade. "Como você diz, eu sou um turista."**

 **O homem ouviu isso com uma carranca, depois olhou para baixo e depois para cima novamente. "Eu também vejo que você visitou a cidade de Fuyuki em 1983."**

 **O professor de defesa ergueu uma sobrancelha em leve perplexidade. "E daí?"**

 **"O que você fez na cidade de Fuyuki?" A pergunta saiu afiada.**

 **O professor de defesa franziu a testa ligeiramente. "Nada de importância. Eu visitei alguns pontos turísticos mais conhecidos, alguns pontos turísticos menos conhecidos e, além disso, não chamei atenção"**

 **"Mesmo?" o Auror disse suavemente. "Acho essa resposta bastante interessante."**

 **"Como assim?" disse o professor de defesa.**

 **"Porque não havia visto listado para a cidade de Fuyuki." O homem fechou a pasta. "Você não é Quirino Quirrel. Quem** ** _diabos_** **é você?"**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **O Mestre de Poções entrou silenciosamente no dormitório das meninas da Corvinal, o dormitório do primeiro ano, um lugar festivo onde bronze e azul competiam para ser a cor de bichos de pelúcia, lenços e vestidos, pequenos pedaços de jóias baratas e pôsteres de pessoas famosas. A cama de Hermione Granger era fácil de identificar; era aquela que foi atacada por uma monstruosidade de livros.**

 **Ninguém mais parecia estar por perto, naquela hora do dia, e vários feitiços verificaram isso.**

 **O Mestre de Poções procurou debaixo do travesseiro de Hermione Granger, e debaixo da cama, e então começou a atravessar o porta-malas, classificando itens mencionáveis e não mencionáveis sem mudança de expressão, e finalmente conseguiu elaborar um conjunto de documentos descrevendo lugares e tempos em que valentões seriam encontrados, todos os papéis assinados apenas com um 'S' elaborado.**

 **Uma breve explosão de fogo depois, os papéis foram embora, e o Mestre de Poções saiu para relatar o fracasso de sua missão.**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **O Professor de Defesa estava sentado calmamente com as mãos ainda dobradas no colo. "Se você consultar o diretor Dumbledore", disse o professor de defesa, "descobrirá que ele está bem ciente desse assunto e que eu concordei em ensinar sua aula de defesa na condição explícita de que nenhuma investigação seja feita contra minha ..."**

 **Num movimento de relâmpago, o interrogador** ** _sacou_** **a varinha e cuspiu "** ** _Polyfluis Reverso!_** **" Ao mesmo tempo em que o Professor de Defesa espirrava, o que de alguma forma fez o raio prateado se romper em uma chuva de fagulhas brancas.**

 **"Perdoe-me", o professor de defesa disse educadamente.**

 **O sorriso que o auror deu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma alegria. "Então, onde está o verdadeiro Quirinus Quirrell, hein? Sob um Imperius no fundo de um baú em algum lugar, enquanto você toma um cabelo de vez em quando para seu polissuco ilegal?"**

 **"Você está fazendo suposições altamente questionáveis", disse o professor de defesa com uma voz afiada. "O que faz você pensar que eu não roubei o corpo dele usando magia incrivelmente Escura?"**

 **Isto foi seguido por uma certa pausa.**

 **"Eu sugiro", disse o Auror, "que você leve isso a sério, Sr. Seja-Lá-Quem-For".**

 **"Sinto muito", disse o professor de defesa, recostando-se na cadeira, "mas vejo poucos motivos para me humilhar nessa ocasião em particular. O que você vai fazer, me matar?"**

 **"Eu não aprecio seu humor", disse o auror suavemente.**

 **"Que pena para você, Rufus Scrimgeour", disse o professor de defesa. "Você tem minha mais profunda simpatia." Ele inclinou a cabeça, parecendo estudar o interrogador; e mesmo à sombra da luz de gelo, os olhos brilhavam.**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **Padma olhou para o prato dela.**

 **"Hermione não** ** _faria_** **isso!" gritou Mandy Brocklehurst, que estava praticamente chorando, na verdade ela** ** _estava_** **chorando, sua voz teria sido alta o suficiente para silenciar o Salão Principal, se não fosse por todos os outros alunos também gritarem uns com os outros. "Eu - eu aposto que Malfoy tentou -** ** _fazer_** **coisas com ela -"**

 **"Nosso general** ** _nunca_** **faria isso!" Kevin Entwhistle gritou ainda mais alto que Mandy.**

 **"Claro que ele faria!" gritou Anthony Goldstein. "Malfoy é o filho de um** ** _Comensal da Morte!_** **"**

 **Padma olhou para o prato dela.**

 **Draco era o general de seu exército.**

 **Hermione foi a fundadora da SPIHB.**

 **Draco confiava nela para ser sua segunda em comando.**

 **Hermione era sua companheira da Corvinal.**

 **Ambos eram amigos dela, talvez os dois melhores amigos que ela tinha.**

 **Padma olhou para o prato dela. Ela estava feliz pelo Chapéu Seletor não ter oferecido a ela Lufa-lufa. Se ela tivesse sido escolhida para a Lufa-Lufa, provavelmente teria sido muito mais doloroso, tentando decidir onde estava sua lealdade dividida ...**

 **Ela piscou e percebeu que sua visão ficou embaçada novamente, e levantou a mão trêmula para limpar mais uma vez os olhos.**

 **Morag MacDougal bufou tão alto que foi audível mesmo em meio ao pandemônio do almoço, e disse em voz alta "Aposto que Granger** ** _trapaceou_** **em sua batalha ontem, aposto que é por isso que Malfoy a desafiou** ** _-_** **"**

 **"Todos vocês** ** _SE CALEM!_** **" Rugiu Harry Potter, quando ele bateu na mesa com os punhos tão forte que os pratos sacudiram todo o caminho ao longo dela.**

 **Em qualquer outro momento, isso faria algum professor reprimir ele, desta vez causou apenas alguns estudantes próximos a olharem.**

 **"Eu gostaria de almoçar", disse Harry Potter, "e depois voltar a investigar, então eu não ia falar. Mas vocês estão sendo** ** _bobos_** **, e quando a verdade aparecer vocês irão lamentar o que vocês disseram sobre pessoas inocentes. Draco não fez nada, Hermione não fez nada, ambos foram encantados com memórias falsas!" A voz de Harry Potter estava subindo nas últimas palavras. "** ** _Como isso não é EXTREMAMENTE ÓBVIO?_** **"**

 **"Você acha que vamos acreditar** ** _nisso?_** **", Gritou Kevin Entwhistle de volta para ele. "Isso é o que todo mundo diz! 'Eu não fiz isso, era tudo apenas um feitiço de memória falsa!' Você acha que somos** ** _idiotas?"_**

 **E Morag assentiu com a cabeça, com um olhar condescendente.**

 **O olhar que veio do rosto de Harry Potter fez Padma se encolher.**

 **"Entendo", Harry Potter disse, não era um grito, então Padma teve que se esforçar para ouvi-lo. "O professor Quirrell não está aqui para me explicar como as pessoas são estúpidas, mas aposto que desta vez eu posso fazer isso sozinho. As pessoas fazem algo idiota e são apanhadas e recebem Veritaserum. Não são mestres criminosos românticos, porque eles** ** _não_** **seriam pegos,** ** _eles_** **teriam aprendido Oclumência, criminosos tristes, patéticos, incompetentes são pegos, e confessam sob o Veritaserum, e eles estão desesperados para ficar fora de Azkaban, então eles dizem que eles foram encantados com Memórias falsas, pela pura associação pavloviana, liga a ideia de encantos da memória falsa a criminosos patéticos com desculpas inacreditáveis. Você não precisa considerar os detalhes específicos, seu cérebro apenas** ** _combina_** **a hipótese com um conjunto de coisas que você não acredita, Assim como meu pai achava que hipóteses mágicas nunca poderiam ser acreditadas, porque ele ouvira tantas pessoas estúpidas falando sobre magia. Acreditar em uma hipótese que envolve Feitiços da Memória Falsa é de** ** _baixo status_** **".**

 **"Do que você está falando?" disse Morag, olhando para o próprio nariz em vez de para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.**

 **"Você acha que acreditaríamos em qualquer coisa que** ** _você_** **dissesse?" gritou uma bruxa da Corvinal ligeiramente mais velha que Padma não reconheceu. "Quando** ** _você_** **transformou a Granger em maligna?"**

 **"E eu não vou reclamar", Harry Potter disse em uma voz estranhamente calma, "sobre magos não terem nenhuma lógica e acreditarem nas coisas mais loucas. Porque eu disse isso ao professor Quirrell uma vez, e ele me deu esse** ** _olhar_** **e disse que se eu não estivesse cego pela minha criação, eu poderia pensar em mais uma centena de coisas ridículas que muitos trouxas acreditam. O que você está fazendo é muito humano e muito normal e não faz de você pessoas** ** _invariavelmente_** **más, então eu não vou reclamar". Disse o menino-que-sobreviveu em seu banco. "Eu vou ver todos vocês depois."**

 **E Harry Potter se afastou deles, afastou-se de todos eles.**

 **"Você não está pensando que ele está** ** _certo,_** **está?" disse Su Li ao lado dela, num tom que deixou claro o que** ** _ela_** **pensava.**

 **"Eu -" disse Padma. Suas palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta, seus pensamentos pareciam estar presos em sua cabeça. "Eu - eu quero dizer - eu -"**

 ** _========================================\\\~\\\===================================================_**

 **Se você pensar o suficiente, você pode fazer o impossível.**

 **(Sempre foi um artigo de fé com Harry. Houve um tempo em que ele reconheceu as leis da física como limitações finais, e agora ele suspeitava que não havia limites verdadeiros.)**

 **Se você pensar** ** _rápido o_** **suficiente, às vezes você pode fazer o impossível** ** _rapidamente_** **...**

 **...as vezes.**

 **Só as vezes.**

 **Nem sempre.**

 **Não** ** _confiavelmente_** **.**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu olhou ao redor da sala de troféus, cercado de prêmios, copos, pratos, escudos, estátuas e medalhas guardadas atrás de milhares, talvez dezenas de milhares de vitrines de cristal. Por tantos séculos quanto Hogwarts existiu, esta sala estava acumulando detalhes. Uma semana, um mês, talvez até um ano, não bastaria para escolher a opção 'examinar' em todos os itens da sala. Com o Professor Flitwick fora, Harry perguntou ao professor Vector se havia algum modo de detectar danos nas proteções ao redor das caixas de cristal, verificar o resíduo que um verdadeiro duelo deveria ter deixado para trás. Harry correu pela biblioteca de Hogwarts procurando por feitiços para dizer a diferença entre impressões digitais antigas e novas impressões digitais, ou para detectar exalações prolongadas em uma sala. E todas aquelas tentativas de brincar de detetive falharam.**

 **Não havia pistas, nenhuma que ele fosse inteligente o suficiente para encontrar.**

 **O professor Snape havia dito que a chave de portal levava a uma casa vazia em Londres, sem nenhum sinal de ninguém ou qualquer outra coisa.**

 **O professor Snape não encontrou nenhuma anotação no dormitório de Hermione.**

 **O diretor Dumbledore havia dito que o espírito de Voldemort provavelmente estava escondido na Câmara Secreta, onde o sistema de segurança de Hogwarts não poderia encontrá-lo. Harry entrou nas masmorras da Sonserina sob o manto da invisibilidade e passou o resto da tarde examinando todos os lugares óbvios, mas não encontrou nada que respondesse quando falado. A entrada para a Câmara Secreta, aparentemente, não deveria ser encontrada em um dia.**

 **Harry tinha conversado com todos os amigos de Hermione que ainda falavam com ele, e nenhum deles se lembrava de Hermione dizendo algo específico sobre por que ela acreditava que Draco estava tramando contra ela.**

 **O professor Quirrell não voltara do Ministério mesmo quando deu a hora do jantar. Os alunos mais velhos pareciam pensar que o Professor de Defesa deste ano provavelmente acabaria sendo culpado pelo incidente, e demitido por ensinar os alunos de Hogwarts a serem violentos demais. Eles conversavam sobre o Professor de Defesa como se ele já tivesse ido embora.**

 **Harry tinha usado todas as seis horas de seu Vira-Tempo, e ainda não havia pistas, e ele tinha que ir dormir agora, se quisesse ser funcional no julgamento de Hermione no dia seguinte.**

 **O menino-que-destruiu-um-dementor estava de pé no meio da sala de troféus de Hogwarts, sua varinha caida a seus pés.**

 **Ele estava chorando.**

 **Às vezes você chama seu cérebro e ele não responde.**

 **O julgamento de Hermione Granger começou no horário previsto no dia seguinte.**

 **==================================\\\~\\\=================================**

 **(NT: Deligitor: Segunda/terceira pessoa do futuro passivo imperativo do singular de deligo; Deligo: Eu escolho, eu coleto, eu acuso; Prodi: Traidor. Acredito que traduzido ficaria "Eu o acuso de traição")**


	79. Capítulo 78: Negociação Tabu, Pt 2

**Capítulo 78:** **Negociação Tabu, Pt. 2**

 **O Efeito do Chifre**

 **O Salão Mais Antigo do Wizengamoto é fresco e escuro, com meio círculos concêntricos de pedra subindo do centro mais baixo, e simples bancos de madeira pousados sobre aqueles semi-círculos elevados. Não há fonte de luz, mas a câmara é bem iluminada, sem qualquer causa ou razão aparente; é simplesmente um fato bruto que o salão é bem iluminado. As paredes, como o chão, são de pedra, pedra escura, uma conjugação elegante e misteriosa de rocha, a mais prazerosa de se olhar, com uma textura suave que parece fluir e se deslocar sob sua superfície. Este é o Salão Mais Antigo, o mais antigo local de magia que durou até os dias modernos; todos os outros lugares de poder foram destruídos em uma guerra ou outra. Este é o Salão do Wizengamoto, que é mais antigo porque as guerras terminaram com a construção deste lugar.**

 **Este é o Salão do Wizengamoto; existem lugares mais antigos, mas estão escondidos. A lenda sustenta que as paredes de pedra escura foram conjuradas, criadas, forçadas na existência pela vontade de Merlin, quando ele reuniu os magos mais poderosos que restaram no mundo e os maravilhou a aceitá-lo como seu chefe. E quando (continua a lenda) os videntes continuaram a prever que ainda não havia sido feito o suficiente para impedir o fim do mundo e sua magia, então (a história continua) Merlin sacrificou sua vida, e sua magia, e seu tempo, para colocar em vigor o interdito de Merlin. Não foi um ato sem custo, pois um lugar como este não poderia ser ressuscitado por nenhum poder ainda conhecido dos feiticeiros. Nem ainda destruído, pois aquelas paredes de pedra escura passariam ilesas, e talvez nem aquecidas, através do coração de uma explosão nuclear. É uma pena que ninguém mais saiba como fazê-las.**

 **No mais alto dos semi-círculos crescentes do Wizengamoto, no nível mais alto de pedra escura, há um pódio. Naquele pódio está um homem velho, com rosto de delineado de bondade e uma barba prateada que se estende abaixo de sua cintura; este é Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Sua mão direita carrega uma varinha de poder, sobre seu ombro pousa um pássaro de fogo. Sua mão esquerda segura uma vara curta, fina e sem feições e forjada da mesma pedra escura que as paredes, e esta é a Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta, o dispositivo do Chefe Warlock. Karen Dutton legou a Linha a Alvo Dumbledore no último dia de sua vida, poucas horas depois que ele retornou meio morto de sua vitória sobre Grindelwald com uma fênix flamejante brilhando ao seu lado. Ela, por sua vez, recebeu a Linha do perfeccionista Nicodemus Cafarnaum, cada bruxo passando para o sucessor escolhido, de um para outro em cadeia ininterrupta até o dia em que Merlin deu a vida. Assim (se você estava se perguntando) é como o país da mágica Inglaterra conseguiu eleger Cornélio Fudge para seu Ministro, e ainda assim acabar com Albus Dumbledore para seu Chefe Bruxo. Não por lei (pois a lei escrita pode ser reescrita), mas pela tradição mais antiga, o Wizengamot não escolhe quem deve presidir suas loucuras. Desde o dia do sacrifício de Merlin, o dever mais importante de qualquer Chefe Warlock é exercitar a maior cautela na escolha de pessoas que sejam boas e capazes de discernir bons sucessores. Você esperaria que essa cadeia de luz perdesse um passo, em algum momento através dos séculos; que iria se desviar pelo menos uma vez e nunca mais voltar. Mas isso não aconteceu. A linha de Merlin continua, ininterrupta.**

 **(Ou assim dizem os da facção de Dumbledore. Lorde Malfoy diria o contrário. E na Ásia eles contam outras histórias, o que pode não fazer a versão britânica estar errada.)**

 **Na plataforma mais inferior do antigo salão há uma cadeira de espaldar alto, com as pernas e braços mas sem almofadas, de metal escuro em vez de pedra escura, que Merlin não colocou ali.**

 **O prédio do Ministério que cresceu em torno deste lugar é revestido de madeira e folhado em ouro, iluminado por um fogo dançante, cheio de loucura movimentada. Este lugar é diferente. É o coração de pedra da Grã-Bretanha mágica, e não é nem lavrado em ouro nem revestido de madeira, nem iluminado por fogo.**

 **Enfileirados solenemente nesta sala estão bruxas e magos em túnicas cor de ameixa bordadas com um prateado W. Eles se exibem com um ar de seriedade mostrando que estão bem cientes de que são terrivelmente importantes. Eles estão se encontrando no Salão Mais Antigo, afinal. Eles são os Senhores e Senhoras do Wizengamoto, e eles se consideram o maior povo do maior país mágico do mundo. O povos menores caíram diante deles de joelhos em súplica; eles são poderosos, são ricos, são nobres; eles não são ótimos?**

 **Albus Dumbledore conhece todo mundo nesta sala pelo nome. Ele ensinou muitos deles, embora poucos tenham aprendido. Alguns são seus aliados, alguns seus oponentes, o resto ele corteja dentro da cuidadosa dança de sua neutralidade. Todos eles, para ele, são pessoas.**

 **O atual professor de defesa de Hogwarts, se você lhe pedisse sua opinião sobre os Senhores e Senhoras, diria que, embora muitos deles sejam ambiciosos, poucos têm qualquer ambição. Ele observaria que o Wizengamoto é exatamente onde alguém assim acabaria - que é exatamente o tipo de oportunidade que você compreenderia, se você não tivesse nada melhor para fazer. Tais pessoas raramente são interessantes, mas muitas vezes são úteis; peças a serem manipuladas, pontos a serem marcados, pelos verdadeiros jogadores do jogo.**

 **Não entre os semi-círculos que se levantam, mas de um lado para o lado dos espectadores, ao lado de uma bruxa de chapéu pontiagudo cujo rosto está cheio de apreensão, está sentado um rapaz vestido com as vestes negras mais formais que possui. Seus olhos são gelo verde e abstração, e ele dificilmente olha para os Senhores e Senhoras enquanto eles se movimentam. Para ele, são apenas uma coleção de mantos cor de ameixa murmurantes para decorar os bancos de madeira, fundo visual para a cena do Salão Mais Antigo. Se há um inimigo aqui, ou algo para ser manipulado, é meramente "o Wizengamoto". As elites ricas da Grã-Bretanha mágica têm força coletiva, mas não agência individual; seus objetivos são muito estranhos e triviais para que eles tenham papéis pessoais no conto. A partir de agora, no presente momento, o menino não gosta nem odeia os mantos cor de ameixa, porque seu cérebro não lhes atribui um papel de agente suficiente para ser o sujeito de um julgamento moral. Ele é um PC e eles são papel de parede.**

 **Essa visão está prestes a mudar.**

 **========================================\\\~\\\===================================================**

 **Harry olhou sem ver o salão do Wizengamoto; Parecia bastante antigo e histórico e não havia dúvida de que Hermione poderia tê-lo feito ouvir sobre o lugar por horas a fio. As vestes cor de ameixa pararam de chegar, e o relógio de bolso de Harry, avançando a uma taxa de três minutos a cada meia hora, disse que o julgamento estava prestes a começar.**

 **Professora McGonagall estava sentada ao lado dele, e seus olhos nunca o deixaram por mais de vinte segundos consecutivos.**

 **Harry lera o** ** _Profeta Diário_** **naquela manhã. A manchete tinha sido "NASCIDA-TROUXA LOUCA TENTA DAR FIM A LINHAGEM ANTIGA" e o resto do jornal tinha sido o mesmo. Quando Harry tinha nove anos de idade, o IRA tinha explodido um quartel britânico, e ele assistiu na TV como todos os políticos contestaram para ver quem poderia ser o mais indignado. E o pensamento tinha ocorrido a Harry - até então, antes que ele soubesse muito sobre psicologia - que parecia que** ** _todo mundo_** **estava competindo para ver quem poderia estar mais bravo, e** ** _ninguém_** **teria sido autorizado a sugerir que alguém estava sendo** ** _muito_** **irritado, mesmo que eles tenham acabado de propor o bombardeio nuclear da Irlanda. Ele tinha sido atingido, mesmo assim, por um vazio essencial na indignação dos políticos - embora ele não tivesse tido as palavras para descrevê-lo, naquela idade - uma sensação de que eles estavam tentando marcar pontos baratos batendo ao mesmo tempo em um alvo seguro como todos os outros.**

 **Harry sempre possuía aquela sensação de vazio em relação à indignação política, mas era estranho o quanto mais óbvio parecia, quando você estava lendo uma dúzia de artigos no** ** _Profeta Diário_** **batendo em Hermione Granger.**

 **O artigo principal, escrito por algum nome que Harry não reconheceu, pedia que a idade mínima para Azkaban fosse diminuída, apenas para que a desvairada sangue-ruim, que desfigurou a honra da Escócia com seu ataque selvagem e não provocado ao último herdeiro de uma Casa Mais Antiga, dentro do refúgio sagrado de Hogwarts, pudesse ser enviada aos dementadores, que eram a única punição proporcional à severidade de seu crime indescritível. Somente isso seria suficiente para desencorajar quaisquer outros brutos estrangeiros e subumanos que acreditassem de forma semelhante em sua loucura distorcida de que poderiam escapar da majestade do inevitável e impiedoso flagelo de todos os que ameaçavam a nobreza honorável da Etcetera, etc., etc.**

 **O próximo artigo dissera a mesma coisa com palavras menos eloquentes.**

 **Mais cedo, Alvo Dumbledore havia dito a ele,**

 ** _"Eu não tentarei afasta-lo deste julgamento."_** ** _A voz do velho mago é calma e inflexível._** ** _"Eu posso bem prever o que isso iria causar. Mas eu gostaria que você me tratasse com igual cortesia em retorno. As políticas do Wizengamoto são delicadas, e delas você não sabe nada. Atreva-se a qualquer loucura e será para o custo de Hermione Granger; e você se lembrará dessa loucura pelo resto de seus dias, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres."_**

 ** _"Eu entendo", disse Harry._** ** _"Eu sei. Apenas - se você está planejando tirar um coelho do seu chapéu e salvar o dia no último minuto, quando tudo parece perdido, por favor, me diga agora, em vez de me deixar sentar e me preocupar -"_**

 ** _"Eu não faria isso com você", disse o velho bruxo, com um cansaço terrível parecendo enchê-lo quando ele se virava para ir embora._** ** _"Ainda menos para Hermione. Mas eu não tenho coelhos no meu chapéu, Harry. Nós só podemos ver o que Lucius Malfoy quer."_**

 **Houve uma pequena batida aguda, um único som breve que de alguma forma silenciou a sala inteira e fez com que a cabeça de Harry se movesse para cima e para cima. Bem acima, Dumbledore tinha acabado de bater no pódio com a vara escura que ele segurava na mão esquerda.**

 **"A nonagésima terceira sessão do ducentésimo octogésimo Wizengamoto é convocada a pedido de lorde Lucius Malfoy", disse o velho mago sem emoção.**

 **Imediatamente, bem ao lado do pódio, mas também no círculo mais alto, erguia-se um homem alto, com uma juba de branco comprido caindo de sua cabeça sobre os ombros de suas vestes cor de ameixa. "Eu apresento uma testemunha para interrogatório sob Veritaserum", disse Lucius Malfoy, seu tom frio claro em toda a sala, suavemente controlado com apenas um ligeiro tom de fúria. "Deixe Hermione, a primeira Granger, ser trazida."**

 **"Peço a todos que se lembrem de que ela é do primeiro ano de Hogwarts", disse Dumbledore. "Eu não tolerarei abuso desta testemunha -"**

 **Alguém nos bancos disse audivelmente "Pfah!" e havia uma disseminação de bufes revoltados, até mesmo uma ou duas vaias.**

 **Harry olhou para as vestes cor de ameixa, estreitando os olhos.**

 **E com a raiva crescente veio outra coisa, uma crescente sensação de inquietação, de algo terrivelmente distorcido, como se a própria realidade estivesse sendo interrompida. Harry sabia disso, de alguma forma, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o que estava errado, ou por que sua mente achava que estava piorando ...**

 **"** ** _Ordem!_** **" Dumbledore berrou. Ele bateu a haste de pedra duas vezes contra o pódio, produzindo mais dois pequenos cliques que anularam todo o ruído. "Eu terei ordem aqui!"**

 **A porta através da qual a testemunha foi trazida foi colocada diretamente sob o assento de Harry, então não foi até que todo o grupo emergisse completamente do corredor de pedra que Harry viu -**

 **\- um trio de aurores -**

 **\- Hermione estava de costas para Harry quando ela foi trazida, ele não podia ver o rosto dela -**

 **seguido por um brilhante pardal prateado e um esquilo cor do luar**

 **\- e a fonte do horrível erro, meio escondida sob um manto esfarrapado.**

 **Harry se levantou antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, era apenas a súbita pegada frenética da professora McGonagall em seu pulso que parou sua mão indo em direção a sua varinha; e a Professora de Transfiguração sussurrou desesperadamente, "** ** _Harry está tudo bem, há um Patrono -_** **"**

 **Demorou alguns segundos para Harry se lembrar de si mesmo. Para a parte de si mesmo que entendeu que Hermione não tinha sido diretamente exposta a um dementador, para argumentar suas outras partes em algo como sanidade -**

 ** _Mas patronos de animais não são perfeitos,_** **disse outra voz em sua mente.** ** _Ou Dumbledore não veria a forma de um homem nu doloroso de olhar._** ** _Você sentiu isso se aproximando, animal Patronus ou não ..._**

 **Lentamente, Harry Potter se sentou novamente quando a professora McGonagall puxou com a mão segurando seu pulso.**

 **Mas a essa altura ele já havia declarado guerra ao país da Inglaterra mágica, e a ideia de outras pessoas chamando-o de Lorde das Trevas não parecia mais importante de uma forma ou de outra.**

 **O rosto de Hermione ficou visível para ele, quando ela se sentou na cadeira. Ela não estava ereta e desafiadora como ela tinha estado na frente de Snape, ela não estava chorando como ela tinha estado quando os Aurores a prenderam. Ela apenas ficou lá sentada com um olhar de horror vago enquanto correntes escuras de metal saíam da cadeira e prendiam seus braços e pernas.**

 **Harry não aguentou. Sem sequer pensar que ele estava tentando fugir dentro de si mesmo, fugir para o seu lado escuro, puxar a raiva fria sobre si mesmo como um escudo. Levou muito tempo, ele não tentou entrar completamente em seu lado sombrio desde Azkaban. E então, quando seu sangue estava frio, ele olhou para cima novamente e viu Hermione na cadeira novamente, e descobriu que seu lado escuro não sabia nada sobre como lidar com esse tipo de dor, perfurava a frieza como uma faca e não doía menos.**

 **"Por que, se não é Harry Potter!" veio uma voz feminina alta e leve, doentia e indulgente.**

 **Lentamente, Harry virou a cabeça para longe da cadeira e viu uma mulher sorridente usando tanta maquiagem que sua pele parecia quase rosa, sentada ao lado de um homem que Harry reconheceu em fotos como o ministro Cornelius Fudge.**

 **"Você tem algo a dizer, Sr. Potter?" perguntou a mulher, animada como se não estivesse um julgamento.**

 **Outras pessoas também estavam olhando para ele agora.**

 **Harry não podia falar, todas as palavras em sua mente teriam sido estúpidas para falar em voz alta. Ele não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer que Neville também poderia ter dito. Dumbledore havia avisado a Harry que, se** ** _mais_** ** _alguém_** **quisesse que o menino-que-sobreviveu falasse, ele deveria** ** _fingir que era da sua idade_** **.**

 **"O diretor disse que eu não deveria falar", disse o menino, incapaz de manter a raiva em sua voz.**

 **"Ah, mas você tem permissão para conversar!" a mulher disse brilhantemente. "Tenho certeza de que o Wizengamoto estará sempre feliz em ouvir do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu!" Ao lado dela, o ministro Cornelius Fudge estava assentindo.**

 **O rosto da mulher estava inchado e acima do peso, visivelmente pálido sob a maquiagem. Quase inevitavelmente, certa palavra veio à mente, e essa palavra era** ** _sapo._** **O que, disse a parte lógica de Harry, não deveria se relacionar com a moralidade de forma alguma. Apenas nos filmes da Disney as pessoas feias eram mais propensas a serem más e vice-versa; e esses filmes foram provavelmente roteirizados por escritores que nunca foram feios. Ele daria a ela uma chance, todos nessa sala mereciam uma chance ...**

 **"Porque eu me livrei do Lorde das Trevas?" o menino disse, e apontou para o Dementador onde estava pairando atrás da cadeira de Hermione. "Há algo nesta sala que é mais escuro."**

 **O rosto da mulher se estreitou, ficando um pouco severo. "Eu percebo que um garoto como você pode estar com medo deles, Sr. Potter, mas os Dementadores são bastante obedientes ao Ministério da Magia. E eles, é claro, seriam necessários para guardar -"**

 **"Uma menina de doze anos?" o menino gritou. "Essas são as criaturas mais sombrias do mundo inteiro, eu podia sentir isso vindo até mesmo através do Patrono - o** ** _erro_** **chegando mais perto - é horrivelmente mau e isso - ele comeria todos nesta sala, se pudesse! Não deveria deixe-se aproximar de qualquer criança, nunca! Nem de mim, nem dela, nem ninguém! Você deveria votar para mandar embora!"**

 **"Nós** ** _certamente_** **não teremos tal voto -" a mulher-sapo estalou.**

 **"Isso é o suficiente, Madame Umbridge, Sr. Potter," veio a voz severa de Dumbledore do alto. E depois de uma breve pausa, o velho bruxo continuou: "Embora, claro, o menino esteja correto em todas as contas".**

 **Alguns dos membros do Wizengamot pareciam desconcertados com a admoestação do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, e alguns outros assentiam violentamente às palavras do velho mago. Mas eles eram muito poucos. Harry podia ver isso. Eles eram muito poucos.**

 **O Veritaserum foi trazido então, e Hermione olhou por um breve momento como se** ** _estivesse_** **prestes a chorar, ela estava olhando para Harry - não, para a professora McGonagall - e a professora McGonagall estava dizendo palavras que Harry não conseguia entender. Então Hermione engoliu três gotas de Veritaserum e seu rosto ficou flácido.**

 **"Gawain Robards", disse a voz suave de Lucius Malfoy. "Sua probidade é conhecida de todos nós. Se você fizesse as honras?"**

 **Um dos três aurores se adiantou.**

 **Depois das primeiras perguntas, Harry desviou o olhar e olhou para o lado com os dedos nos ouvidos, enquanto o cérebro de Hermione reproduzia o conteúdo do Feitiço da Memória Falsa. Ele não conseguia lidar com a angústia embotada pela droga na voz de Hermione enquanto ela contava as memórias falsas, e seu lado sombrio também não conseguia lidar com isso, e ele já ouvira o conteúdo resumido.**

 **A mente de Harry relembrou outro dia de horror, e embora Harry estivesse a ponto de anular a continuidade da existência de Lorde Voldemort como a senilidade de um velho bruxo, de repente pareceu terrivelmente e exclusivamente plausível que a entidade Hermione era a mesma mente que tinha** ** _usado_** **Bellatrix Black. Os dois eventos tinham uma certa assinatura em comum. Para escolher que isso aconteça,** ** _planeje_** **que isso aconteça - seria preciso mais do que mal, seria necessário um** ** _vazio_** **.**

 **Harry olhou por um momento, então, e viu que as vestes cor de ameixa estavam assistindo, apenas observando.**

 **Algum tempo depois, após todas as estrelas no céu noturno terem ficado frias e escuras e a última luz no Universo ter se transformado em brasas e ficado preta, o questionamento de Hermione terminou.**

 **"Se agrada aos meus senhores", disse a voz de Lorde Malfoy, "gostaria de ter o testemunho de meu filho Draco, testemunhado sob duas gotas de Veritaserum, lido em voz alta neste momento".**

 ** _Até que ela foi atrás de mim naquela batalha, eu não estava planejando nada contra Granger._** ** _Mas depois daquele dia eu realmente estava me sentindo insultado, eu a ajudei todas aquelas vezes -_**

 **O som que veio da garganta de Hermione foi como se ela tivesse acabado de ser esmagada sob uma pedra caindo, tão grande que ela não podia chorar ou respirar, apenas um pequeno suspiro triste.**

 **"Perdoe-me", disse uma bruxa do que parecia ser o lado alinhado com o Malfoy da sala. "Mas Lorde Malfoy, por que seu filho** ** _ajudaria_** **essa menina sangue-ruim?"**

 **"Meu filho", disse Lucius Malfoy em voz pesada, "parece estar ouvindo certas ideias equivocadas. Ele é jovem - e ele aprendeu, agora, todos nós vimos como País, o que essa insensatez traz em termos de reembolso. "**

 **Alguns degraus ao longo dos bancos do visitante, um homem com um boné de jornaleiro e um distintivo identificando-o como pertencente ao** ** _Profeta Diário_** **estava avidamente rabiscando uma longa pena.**

 **As poucas pessoas que acenaram para Dumbledore antes tiveram olhares bastante doentes em seus rostos. Uma bruxa em túnicas cor de ameixa levantou-se deliberadamente do que parecia ser o lado de Dumbledore da sala, e caminhou em direção ao lado Malfoy.**

 **O auror continuou a ler, sua voz monótona.**

 ** _Eu estava tão cansado de lançar todas aquelas proteções de bloqueio, que eu estava fraco quando conjurei a última._** ** _Eu pensei que eu era mais forte que Granger, mas eu não tinha certeza, então eu testei empiricamente desafiando-a para um duelo, é por isso que eu fiz isso e também porque se eu ganhasse eu estava planejando vencer contra ela novamente no próximo dia de forma que todos pudessem ver._** ** _Veritaserum estúpido._** ** _Mas_** **ela** ** _não sabia disso quando tentou_** ** _me_** **matar** ** _!_** ** _E eu realmente fiquei insultado pelo que ela fez, eu realmente a ajudei antes e eu não estava planejando nada contra ela então, só_** **ela** ** _foi atrás de_** **mim** ** _na frente de todos!"_**

 **Quando todo o testemunho foi feito, as deliberações do Wizengamoto começaram.**

 **Se você pudesse chamá-los assim.**

 **Parecia que muitos membros do Wizengamoto tinham a forte opinião de que o assassinato era ruim.**

 **As vestes cor de ameixa no lado de Dumbledore da sala estavam em silêncio, as supostas forças do bem salvando seu capital político para batalhas mais vitoriosas. E Harry podia ouvir, como se o professor Quirrell estivesse ao lado dele, uma voz seca em sua mente; explicando-lhe que dificilmente teria sido uma vantagem para os políticos falar logo em seguida.**

 **Mas havia um bruxo na sala cujo status era alto o suficiente para que ele parecesse ter transcendido sua cautela em não perder a face; um bruxo sozinho cujo status era alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse falar uma palavra de sanidade e escapar ileso. Ele sozinho falou para defender Hermione, o homem com uma fênix flamejante brilhante em seu ombro.**

 **Apenas Albus Dumbledore falou.**

 **O Chefe Warlock não levantou a possibilidade de que Hermione Granger fosse totalmente inocente. Isso, o diretor explicou a Harry, não seria acreditado, só faria piorar.**

 **Mas Albus Dumbledore disse, em um lembrete gentil após o outro, que o perpetrador era uma menina do primeiro ano em Hogwarts; que muitos fizeram coisas tolas durante a juventude; que um primeiro ano em Hogwarts era simplesmente jovem demais para compreender as consequências de seus atos. Ele mesmo (o Chefe Warlock disse calmamente) tentara certas coisas tolas durante sua infância, quando ele era bem mais velho que ela.**

 **Albus Dumbledore disse que Hermione Granger havia sido amada por todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts e ajudara quatro meninas da Lufa-Lufa com o dever de casa dos Feitiços, e havia marcado cento e três pontos para a Corvinal ao longo do ano letivo.**

 **Albus Dumbledore disse que qualquer um que conhecesse Hermione Granger ficaria chocado com esses eventos. Que eles tinham, todos eles, ouvido o horror em sua voz quando ela contou seu testemunho. E se alguma loucura incomum a tinha possuído temporariamente, então - sua voz subindo em severa ordem - ela não merecia nada deles exceto a simpatia e as atenções de um curador.**

 **E, por fim, Albus Dumbledore lembrou ao Wizengamot, por causa de gritos de protesto, que a acusação era** ** _tentativa de_** **assassinato e não de assassinato. Albus Dumbledore disse, diante de uma tempestade crescente de objeções, que nenhum dano duradouro chegara a ninguém. E Albus Dumbledore implorou que não fizessem pior do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse sido feita -**

 **"** ** _Chega!_** **" Berrou Lucius Malfoy, e um show de mãos acabou com as deliberações. O homem de jaleco branco era alto e terrível, sua bengala de prata erguida em uma mão como um martelo prestes a cair. "Pelo que esta louca tentou fazer com meu filho - pela dívida de sangue que ela deve por tentar acabar com a linha de uma casa nobre e mais antiga - eu digo que ela vai ..."**

 **"Azkaban!" rugiu um homem com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes, sentado à direita de Lorde Malfoy. "Envie a sangue-ruim louca para Azkaban!"**

 **"Azkaban!" gritou outra túnica cor de ameixa, e depois outra e outra -**

 **Um clique da vara na mão de Dumbledore silenciou a sala. "Você está fora de ordem", o velho mago disse severamente. "E sua proposta é bárbara, abaixo da dignidade desta assembleia. Há coisas que não fazemos. Lorde Malfoy?"**

 **Lucius Malfoy ouvira isso com um rosto impassível. "Bem", Lorde Malfoy disse depois de alguns instantes. Um brilho frio iluminou seus olhos. "Eu não tinha planejado pedir isto. Mas se isso é a vontade do Wizengamoto - então deixe ela pagar como qualquer em seu lugar pagaria. Que seja Azkaban."**

 **Um grande aplauso de raiva subiu -**

 **"Vocês estão todos** ** _perdidos?_** **", Gritou Albus Dumbledore. "Ela é muito jovem! Sua mente não resistiria a isso! Nem em três séculos tal coisa foi feita na Grã-Bretanha!"**

 **"O que os outros países pensarão de nós?" disse a voz aguda de uma mulher que Harry reconheceu como a avó de Neville.**

 **"** ** _Você_** **vai guardar Azkaban depois que ela for lá, Lorde Malfoy?" disse uma velha bruxa severa que Harry não conhecia. "Pois meus Aurores podem se recusar a guardá-lo, temo, se crianças pequenas forem mantidas lá dentro."**

 **"As deliberações terminaram", Lucius Malfoy disse friamente. "Mas se você é incapaz de encontrar Aurores que possam obedecer ao voto do Wizengamoto, Madame Bones, você pode renunciar à posição; nós podemos facilmente encontrar outro para servir em seu lugar. A vontade deste Salão é clara. Para a monstruosidade de seus crimes, a menina deve ser julgada como um adulto e punida em conformidade, dez anos em Azkaban, a justiça por tentativa de homicídio".**

 **Quando o velho mago falou novamente, sua voz estava baixa. "Não há alternativa para isso, Lúcio? Podemos nos retirar para meus aposentos para discutir isso, se for necessário."**

 **O homem alto dos cabelos brancos e compridos se virou, então, para ver onde o velho bruxo estava no pódio; e os dois se encararam por um longo momento.**

 **Quando Lucius Malfoy falou de novo, sua voz pareceu tremer levemente, como se o controle severo estivesse falhando. "Sangue pede o reembolso, o sangue da minha família. Não por qualquer preço eu vou vender a dívida de sangue do meu filho. Você não entenderia isso, você que nunca teve amor ou filho próprio. Ainda assim, há mais de uma dívida devida a Casa Malfoy, e acho que meu filho, se ele estivesse entre nós, preferiria ser recompensado pelo sangue de sua mãe do que pelo seu próprio. Confesse seu próprio crime ao Wizengamoto, como você confessou para mim, e eu devo - "**

 **"Nem pense nisso, Albus", disse a velha e severa bruxa que falara antes.**

 **O velho mago estava no pódio.**

 **O velho mago ficou no pódio, seu rosto se contorcendo, sem torcer**

 **"Pare com isso", disse a velha bruxa. "Você sabe a resposta que você deve dar, Albus. Ela não vai mudar por agoniar sobre isso."**

 **O velho mago falou.**

 **"Não", disse Albus Dumbledore.**

 **"E você, Malfoy," continuou a severa bruxa, "eu suponho que tudo o que você realmente queria o tempo todo era arruinar -"**

 **"Dificilmente", disse Lucius Malfoy, seus lábios agora se contorcendo em um sorriso amargo. "Não, eu não tenho nenhum propósito aqui, mas a vingança do meu filho. Eu só queria mostrar ao Wizengamoto a verdade por trás do pretenso heroísmo desse velho homem e seu elogio daquela garota - que ele dificilmente pensaria em se sacrificar para salvá-la."**

 **"Crueldade digna de um Comensal da Morte", disse Augusta Longbottom. "Não que eu esteja implicando alguma coisa, é claro."**

 **"Crueldade?" disse Lucius Malfoy, o sorriso amargo ainda em seu rosto. "Eu acho que não. Eu sabia qual seria a resposta dele. Eu já te avisei que ele só mantém sua aparência. Se você acredita na hesitação dele, mais tolo você. Lembre-se que a resposta dele seria a mesma." O homem levantou a voz. "Vamos votar, meus amigos. Acho que um show de mãos será suficiente para isso. Eu não imagino que haverá muitos que escolhem se alinhar com assassinos." A voz ficou fria, na última nota, a promessa ficou bem clara.**

 **"Olhe para a garota", disse Albus Dumbledore. "Veja ela, veja o horror que você está cometendo! Ela é -" A voz do velho mago quebrou. "Ela está com medo -"**

 **O Veritaserum deve ter se desgastado, porque o rosto de Hermione Granger estava se contorcendo sob a frouxidão, seus membros tremendo visivelmente sob as correntes, como se ela estivesse tentando correr, correr daquela cadeira, mas pressionada por pesos maiores que o metal encantado, correntes que a fixavam. Então houve um esforço convulsivo e o pescoço de Hermione se moveu, com a cabeça torcida, o suficiente para manter os olhos alinhados.**

 **Ela olhou para Harry Potter e embora ela não falasse, estava absolutamente claro o que ela estava dizendo.**

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _Ajude-me_**

 ** _por favor -_**

 **E no Salão Mais Antigo do Wizengamoto, uma voz gelada soou, a fala da cor do nitrogênio líquido, alta demais para que viesse de uma garganta muito jovem, e aquela voz disse "** ** _Lucius Malfoy_** **"** ** _._**

 **========================================\\\~\\\===================================================**

 **Nos antigos e sagrados salões do Wizengamoto, as pessoas olhavam em volta e demoravam muito tempo para encontrar o que procuravam. Pode ter sido alto no tom, pode ter sido pouco alto para as palavras que estão sendo ditas; e mesmo assim, você não esperaria ouvir aquela voz de uma criança.**

 **Não foi até Lorde Malfoy falar em troca que as pessoas perceberam onde deveriam estar procurando.**

 **"Harry Potter", disse Lucius Malfoy.** **Ele não inclinou a cabeça.**

 **Cabeças giraram, olhos se mexeram, e as pessoas se concentraram no menino de cabelos bagunçados perto da bruxa mais velha e chorosa. O menino em pé mal chegava aos peitos de um adulto mesmo contando com os sapatos, vestido com vestes curtas de preto formal. Embora a menos que seus olhos estivessem de fato atentos, você não poderia ter visto, do outro lado do corredor, aquela cicatriz famosa e mortal sob seu cabelo bagunçado.**

 **"Essa loucura não é de seu feitio, Lucius", disse o menino. "Garotas de 12 anos não andam por aí cometendo assassinatos. Você é um sonserino, e um inteligente. Você sabe que isso é uma conspiração. Hermione Granger foi colocada nesse tabuleiro a força, por qualquer mão que esteja por trás da trama. Certamente pretendia que você agisse como você está agindo agora - exceto que Draco Malfoy deveria estar morto, e você deveria estar além de qualquer razão. Mas ele está vivo e você está são. Por que você está cooperando ao fazer seu papel, em um enredo destinado a tirar a vida de seu filho?"**

 **Uma tempestade parecia estar furiosa dentro de Lucius, o rosto sob o cabelo branco flutuante ameaçando se abrir e derramar algo imprevisível. O Lorde Malfoy parecia quase falar uma vez e depois duas vezes novamente, engolindo três frases antes que seus lábios se abrissem de verdade. "Uma trama, você diz?" Lorde Malfoy disse finalmente. Seu rosto estava se contorcendo, dificilmente controlado. "E de quem seria essa trama então?"**

 **"Se eu soubesse", disse o menino, "eu teria dito muito antes. Mas qualquer um que já tenha sido colega de Hermione Granger poderia dizer que ela é uma assassina improvável. De verdade, ela ajuda Lufa-Lufas com sua lição de casa. Este não foi um evento natural, Lorde Malfoy".**

 **"Trama - ou não trama -" A voz de Lucius estava tremendo. "Essa sujeira de sangue-ruim tocou meu filho e por isso eu vou acabar com ela. Você deveria saber disso muito bem,** ** _Harry Potter_** **."**

 **"É questionável", disse o rapaz, "para dizer o mínimo, se Hermione Granger realmente usou o Feitiço de Refrigeração de Sangue. Eu não sei as circunstâncias exatas ou quais feitiços estavam envolvidos, mas truques simples não teriam bastado para fazê-la agir dessa maneira. Ela não agiu por vontade própria, e talvez não tenha agido. Sua vingança está sendo mal direcionada, Lorde Malfoy, e deliberadamente. Não é uma menina de doze anos que merece sua ira."**

 **"E o que importa a** ** _você_** **o destino dela?" A voz de Lucius Malfoy estava subindo. "Qual é a** ** _sua_** **participação nisso?"**

 **"Ela é minha amiga", disse o garoto, "mesmo como Draco é meu amigo. É possível que esse golpe tenha sido dirigido a mim, e não a Casa Malfoy".**

 **Novamente os músculos saltaram no rosto de Lucius. "E agora você está mentindo para mim - como você mentiu para o meu filho!"**

 **"Acredite ou não", o menino disse baixinho "Eu nunca quis nada além de que Draco soubesse a verdade -"**

 **"** ** _Chega!_** **", Gritou o Lorde Malfoy. "Chega de suas mentiras! Chega de seus** ** _jogos!_** **Você não entende - você nunca entenderia - o que significa que ele é meu filho! Eu não vou ser negado essa vingança! Não mais! Nunca mais! Pelo sangue que esta menina deve Casa Malfoy, ela irá para Azkaban, e se eu encontrar outra mão no trabalho - mesmo que seja sua - essa mão também será cortada!" Lucius Malfoy ergueu sua mortal bengala de prata como se estivesse no comando, com os dentes cerrados e os lábios puxados para trás em um grunhido, como um lobo de frente para um dragão. "E se você não tem nada melhor para dizer do que isso - fique em silêncio, Harry Potter!"**

 **========================================\\\~\\\===================================================**

 **O sangue de Harry estava martelando mesmo sob o gelo de seu lado escuro, o medo por Hermione, a parte dele que queria atacar Lucius e destruí-lo onde ele estava por sua insolência e sua** ** _estupidez -_** **mas Harry não tinha o** ** _poder,_** **ele nem sequer tinha um único voto no Wizengamoto -**

 **Draco havia dito que Lucius estava com medo dele, por alguma razão desconhecida. E Harry podia ver no ricto que o rosto de Lorde Malfoy se tornara, desenhado e apertado, que estava tomando toda sua coragem para ele dizer a Harry para calar a boca.**

 **Então Harry disse, sua voz fria e mortal, esperando para o inferno que significasse algo, "Você vai ganhar a minha inimizade se você fizer isso, Lucius ..."**

 **Alguém nas fileiras inferiores do que era evidentemente o lado puritano do Wizengamoto, que olhava para o menino em vez de para Lorde Malfoy, riu em total incredulidade. Outras vestes cor de ameixa começaram a rir também.**

 **Lorde Malfoy olhou para ele com grande dignidade, enquanto aquela risada se espalhava. "Se você quer a inimizade da Casa de Malfoy, você a terá,** ** _criança_** **."**

 **"Agora, realmente", disse a mulher com muita maquiagem rosa, "acho que isso já dura o suficiente, não acha, lorde Malfoy? O menino sentirá falta de suas aulas".**

 **"Realmente ele vai", disse Lucius Malfoy, e depois levantou a voz novamente. "Eu chamo a votação! Por demonstração de mãos, deixe o Wizengamoto reconhecer o débito de sangue devido à Nobre e Antiga Casa de Malfoy, pela tentativa de assassinato de seu último descendente e fim de linha, por Hermione, a primeira Granger!"**

 **Mãos subiram uma após a outra, e a secretária que se sentou no círculo de baixo começou a fazer marcas em pergaminho para contá-las, mas era óbvio para qual lado a maioria tinha ido.**

 **E Harry gritou dentro de sua mente, um pedido frenético ajuda para qualquer parte de si mesmo que oferecesse uma saída, uma estratégia, uma ideia. Mas não havia nada, não havia nada, ele jogou suas últimas cartas e perdeu. E então, com um último desespero convulsivo, Harry mergulhou em seu lado negro, empurrou-se para seu lado negro, aproveitando sua clareza mortal, oferecendo a seu lado sombrio qualquer coisa, se isso apenas resolvesse esse problema para ele; e finalmente a calma letal veio sobre ele, o verdadeiro gelo finalmente respondendo ao seu chamado. Além de todo pânico e desespero, sua mente começou a investigar todos os fatos que possuía, relembrando tudo o que sabia sobre Lucius Malfoy, sobre o Wizengamoto, sobre as leis da Grã-Bretanha mágica; seus olhos olhavam para as fileiras de cadeiras, para todas as pessoas e todas as coisas dentro do alcance de sua visão, procurando por qualquer oportunidade que pudesse captar.**


	80. Capítulo 79: Negociação Tabu, Pt 3

**Capítulo 79:** **Negociação Tabu, Pt. 3**

 **Em meio círculos crescentes de pedra escura, um grande mar de mãos erguidas.**

 **Os Senhores e Senhoras do Wizengamoto, em túnicas cor de ameixa marcadas com um 'W' prateado, encaravam severamente a repreensão de uma jovem que tremia acorrentada. Se eles tivessem, em qualquer sistema ético específico, que julgar a si mesmos, eles claramente pensavam muito bem em si mesmos por tê-lo feito.**

 **A respiração de Harry estava tremendo em seu peito. Seu lado sombrio surgiu com um plano - e então girou e se afastou novamente porque falar muito friamente não seria uma vantagem para Hermione; um fato que o Harry, meio frio, de alguma forma não havia percebido ...**

 **"O voto carrega, a favor", entoou o secretário, quando todo o registro foi feito, e as mãos levantadas voltaram a cair. "O Wizengamoto reconhece a dívida de sangue de Hermione Granger à Casa Malfoy pela tentativa de assassinato de seu herdeiro e fim de linha."**

 **Lucius Malfoy sorria com satisfação. "E agora", disse o bruxo de branco, "eu digo que a dívida dela será paga -"**

 **Harry cerrou os punhos sob o banco e gritou "Pela dívida da Casa Malfoy para a Casa Potter!"**

 **"Silêncio!" estalou a mulher em demasiada maquiagem rosa sentada ao lado do ministro Fudge. "Você já interrompeu bastante esses procedimentos! Aurores, escoltem-no!"**

 **"Espere", disse Augusta Longbottom, do primeiro escalão. "Que dívida é essa?"**

 **As mãos de Lucius se embranqueceram em sua bengala. "A Casa Malfoy não tem dívida com você!"**

 **Não era a esperança mais sólida do mundo, era baseada em um artigo de jornal de uma mulher que tinha sido Encantada com Falsa Memória, mas Rita Skeeter parecia achar plausível, que o Sr. Weasley supostamente devia James Potter a dívida porque ...**

 **"Estou surpreso que você tenha esquecido", disse Harry uniformemente. "Certamente foi um período cruel e doloroso de sua vida, trabalhando sob a maldição Imperius d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, até que você fosse libertado pelos esforços da Casa Potter. Por minha mãe, Lily Potter, que morreu por isso, e por meu pai, James Potter, que morreu por isso, e por mim, é claro".**

 **Houve um breve silêncio no Salão Mais Antigo.**

 **"Ora, que excelente ponto, Sr. Potter", disse a velha bruxa que havia sido identificada como Madame Bones. "Eu também estou muito surpresa que o Lorde Malfoy esqueceria um evento tão significativo. Deve ter sido um dia tão feliz para ele."**

 **"Sim", disse Augusta Longbottom. "Ele deve ter sido muito grato."**

 **Madame Bones assentiu. "A Casa Malfoy não poderia negar essa dívida - a menos que, talvez, Lorde Malfoy nos diga que ele se lembrou de algo errado? Eu deveria ter um grande interesse profissional nisso. Estamos sempre tentando melhorar nossa imagem daqueles dias sombrios."**

 **As mãos de Lucius Malfoy agarraram a alça prateada de sua bengala como se ele estivesse prestes a atacar, liberando qualquer poder que ela mantivesse -**

 **Então o Lorde Malfoy pareceu relaxar, e um sorriso frio apareceu em seu rosto. "Claro", ele disse facilmente. "Eu confesso que não tinha entendido, mas a criança está bem certa. Mas eu não acho que as duas dívidas se cancelem – a Casa Potter estava apenas tentando se salvar, afinal de contas -"**

 **"Não é assim", disse Dumbledore de cima.**

 **"- e, portanto", entoou Lucius Malfoy, "também exijo uma compensação monetária, pelo resgate do débito de sangue do meu filho. Essa também é a lei".**

 **Harry sentiu um estranho recuo interno. Isso também tinha estado no artigo de jornal, o Sr. Weasley exigiu um adicional de dez mil galeões -**

 **"Quanto?" disse o menino-que-sobreviveu.**

 **Lucius ainda estava usando o sorriso frio. "Cem mil galeões. Se você não tem tanto em seu cofre, suponho que devo aceitar uma nota promissória para o restante."**

 **Um rugido de protesto subiu do lado de Dumbledore da sala, até mesmo algumas das túnicas cor de ameixa no meio pareciam chocadas.**

 **"Vamos colocá-lo para votar do Wizengamoto?" disse Lucius Malfoy. "Eu acho que poucos de nós gostariam de ver a pequena assassina livre. Por um show de mãos, essa compensação adicional de cem mil galeões seria necessária para cancelar a dívida!"**

 **O funcionário começou a contagem, mas esse voto também ficou claro.**

 **Harry ficou parado ali, respirando profundamente.**

 ** _É melhor você nem ter que pensar sobre isso,_** **o grifinório interno de Harry disse ameaçadoramente.**

 ** _É uma compra importante,_** **observou a Corvinal.** ** _Devemos gastar muito tempo pensando nisso._**

 **Não deveria ter sido difícil. Não** ** _deveria_** **ter. Dois milhões de libras eram apenas dinheiro, e o dinheiro valeria apenas o que poderia comprar ...**

 **Era estranho o quanto de apego psicológico você poderia ter por "apenas dinheiro", ou quão doloroso poderia ser imaginar a perda de um cofre de banco cheio de ouro que você nem imaginara existir apenas um ano antes.**

 ** _Kimball Kinnison não hesitaria,_** **disse Grifinória.** ** _Sério._** ** _Tipo, decisão instantânea._** ** _Que tipo de herói você é?_** ** _Eu já te odeio por ter que pensar nisso por mais de 50 milissegundos._**

 ** _Esta é a vida real,_** **disse Corvinal.** ** _Perder todo o seu dinheiro é muito mais doloroso para pessoas reais na vida real do que em livros heróicos._**

 ** _O que?_** **exigiu a Grifinória.** ** _Você está do lado de quem?_**

 ** _Eu não estava defendendo uma resposta em particular,_** **disse a Corvinal,** ** _eu estava apenas dizendo isso porque é a verdade._**

 ** _Poderia cem mil galeões ser usado para salvar mais de uma vida se fosse gasto de outra maneira?_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Temos pesquisas para fazer, batalhas para lutar, a diferença entre ser 40.000 galeões ricos e ter 60.000 galeões em dívida não é trivial -_**

 ** _Então, vamos usar uma das nossas maneiras de ganhar dinheiro rápido e ganhar tudo de volta,_** **disse Lufa-lufa.**

 ** _Não é certo que elas funcionem,_** **disse Sonserina,** ** _e muitas delas precisam de dinheiro -_**

 ** _Pessoalmente,_** **disse a Grifinória,** ** _eu voto que salvamos Hermione e então nós agrupamos e matamos nossa Sonserina interior._**

 **A voz do balconista disse que a contagem havia sido registrada e a votação havia passado ...**

 **Os lábios de Harry se abriram.**

 **"Eu aceito sua oferta", disse os lábios de Harry, sem qualquer hesitação, sem qualquer decisão tomada; como se o debate interno fosse fingimento e ilusão, o verdadeiro controlador da voz não fazia parte dela.**

 **A máscara de calma de Lucius Malfoy se despedaçou, seus olhos se arregalaram, ele olhou para Harry em puro espanto. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente, embora ele não estivesse falando, e se ele estivesse fazendo algum barulho peculiar, não poderia ser ouvido sobre o rugido de suspiros simultâneos do Wizengamoto -**

 **Uma torneira de pedra silenciou a multidão.**

 **"Não", disse a voz de Dumbledore.**

 **A cabeça de Harry se virou para encarar o bruxo antigo.**

 **O rosto marcado de Dumbledore estava pálido, a barba prateada estava visivelmente trêmula, parecia que ele estava no auge de uma doença terminal. "Eu sinto muito, Harry - mas essa escolha não é sua - pois eu ainda sou o guardião do seu cofre."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Harry, chocado demais para escrever sua resposta.**

 **"Eu não posso deixar você se endividar com Lucius Malfoy, Harry! Eu não posso! Você não sabe - você não percebe -"**

 ** _MORRA._**

 **Harry nem sabia que parte de si mesmo havia falado, poderia ter sido um voto unânime, a pura raiva e fúria fluindo através dele. Por um instante ele pensou que a pura força da raiva poderia pegar asas mágicas e voar para atacar o Diretor, fazendo com que ele caísse de volta morto do pódio -**

 **Mas quando aquela voz mental falou, o velho bruxo ainda estava parado lá, olhando para Harry, a longa varinha escura na mão direita, a pequena vara preta à esquerda.**

 **E os olhos de Harry também foram para o pássaro vermelho-dourado com suas garras descansando no ombro das vestes negras de Dumbledore, em silêncio quando nenhuma fênix deveria estar em silêncio. "Fawkes," Harry disse, sua voz soando estranha em seus próprios ouvidos, "você pode gritar com ele por mim?"**

 **O pássaro de fogo no ombro do velho mago não gritou. Talvez o Wizengamoto exigisse que um feitiço de silêncio fosse colocado na criatura, caso contrário, provavelmente estaria gritando o tempo todo. Mas Fawkes atingiu seu mestre, uma asa dourada batendo na cabeça do velho mago.**

 **"Eu não posso, Harry!" o velho mago disse, a agonia clara em sua voz. "Estou fazendo o que devo fazer!"**

 **E Harry sabia, então, quando ele olhou para o pássaro vermelho-dourado, o que ele tinha que fazer também. Deveria ter sido óbvio desde o começo, essa solução.**

 **"Então eu também farei o que devo", Harry disse para Dumbledore, como se os dois estivessem sozinhos no quarto. "Você percebe isso, não é?"**

 **O velho bruxo sacudiu a cabeça trêmula. "Você vai mudar de ideia quando estiver mais velho -"**

 **"Eu não estou falando sobre isso", Harry disse, sua voz ainda estranha em seus próprios ouvidos. "Quero dizer que não vou permitir que Hermione Granger seja devorada por dementadores em qualquer circunstância. Período. Independentemente do que qualquer lei diz, e não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para evitar. Eu ainda preciso soletrar isso?"**

 **Uma estranha voz masculina falava de algum lugar distante "Certifique-se de que a garota seja levada diretamente para Azkaban e colocada sob guarda extra."**

 **Harry esperou, olhando para o velho bruxo, e depois falou novamente. "Eu irei para Azkaban" Harry disse para o velho bruxo, como se eles estivessem sozinhos no mundo "antes que Hermione possa ser levada para lá, e começarei a estalar meus dedos. Isso pode me custar a vida, mas quando ela chegar lá, não haverá mais um Azkaban."**

 **Alguns membros do Wizengamot ofegaram de surpresa.**

 **Então um número maior começou a rir.**

 **"Como você chegaria lá, garotinho?" alguém disse, entre aqueles que estavam rindo.**

 **"Eu tenho minhas maneiras de ir a lugares", disse a voz distante do menino. Harry manteve os olhos em Dumbledore, no velho bruxo olhando para ele em estado de choque. Harry não olhou diretamente para Fawkes, não deu seu plano; mas em sua mente ele se preparou para convocar a fênix para transportá-lo, preparado para encher sua mente com luz e fúria, para chamar o pássaro de fogo com todas as suas forças, ele poderia ter que fazê-lo no instante em que Dumbledore apontasse sua varinha -**

 **"Você realmente faria?" o velho bruxo disse a Harry, também como se os dois estivessem sozinhos no quarto.**

 **A sala ficou em silêncio novamente enquanto todos olhavam em choque para o Chefe Warlock do Wizengamoto, que parecia estar levando a ameaça louca completamente a sério.**

 **Os olhos do velho mago estavam trancados apenas em Harry. "Você arriscaria tudo - tudo - só por ela?"**

 **"Sim", disse Harry em resposta.**

 ** _Essa é a resposta errada, você sabe,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Sério._**

 ** _Mas é a resposta verdadeira._**

 **"Você não vai ver a razão?" disse o velho mago.**

 **"Aparentemente não", Harry disse de volta.**

 **Os olhares ficaram trancados.**

 **"Isso é uma loucura terrível", disse o velho mago.**

 **"Estou ciente disso", respondeu o herói. "Agora saia do meu caminho."**

 **Uma luz estranha brilhava nos antigos olhos azuis. "Como você quiser, Harry Potter, mas saiba que isso não acabou."**

 **O resto do mundo voltou a existir.**

 **"Eu retiro minha objeção", disse o velho bruxo, "Harry Potter pode fazer o que ele quiser", e o Wizengamoto explodiu em um rugido de choque, apenas para ser silenciado por um toque final da barra de pedra.**

 **Harry virou a cabeça para olhar para Lorde Malfoy, que parecia ter visto um gato se transformar em uma pessoa e começar a comer outros gatos. Para chamar o olhar de confuso não começava a descrevê-lo.**

 **"Você realmente ..." Lucius Malfoy disse devagar. "Você realmente pagaria cem mil Galeões, para salvar uma menina sangue-ruim."**

 **"Eu acho que há cerca de quarenta mil no meu cofre Gringotes", disse Harry. Era estranho como isso** ** _ainda_** **estava causando mais dor interna do que o pensamento de assumir um risco de mais de cinquenta por cento de sua vida para destruir Azkaban. "Quanto aos outros sessenta mil - quais são as regras, exatamente?"**

 **"Isso vem quando você se formar em Hogwarts", disse o velho mago do alto. "Mas Lorde Malfoy tem certos direitos sobre você antes disso, temo."**

 **Lucius Malfoy ficou imóvel, franzindo a testa para Harry. "Quem é ela para você, então?** ** _O que_** **ela é para você, que você pagaria tanto para impedi-la de sofrer?"**

 **"Minha amiga", o menino disse baixinho.**

 **Os olhos de Lucius Malfoy se estreitaram. "Pelo relatório que recebi, você não pode conjurar o Encanto de Patrono, e Dumbledore sabe disso. O poder de um único Dementador quase o matou. Você não ousaria se aventurar perto de Azkaban em sua própria pessoa -"**

 **"Isso foi em janeiro", disse Harry. "Agora é abril."**

 **Os olhos de Lucius Malfoy permaneceram frios e calculistas. "Você finge que pode destruir Azkaban, e Dumbledore finge acreditar."**

 **Harry não respondeu.**

 **O homem de cabelos brancos virou-se ligeiramente em direção ao centro do semicírculo, como se quisesse dirigir-se ao maior Wizengamoto. "Eu retiro minha oferta!" gritou o senhor de Malfoy. "Eu não vou aceitar a dívida com a Casa Potter como pagamento, nem mesmo por cem mil Galeões! A dívida de sangue da garota com a Casa Malfoy está de pé!"**

 **Mais uma vez o rugido de muitas vozes. "Desonroso!" alguém chorou. "Você reconhece a dívida para com a Casa Potter, e ainda assim você ..." e então essa voz foi cortada.**

 **"Eu reconheço a dívida, mas a lei não me obriga estritamente a aceitá-la no cancelamento", disse Lorde Malfoy com um sorriso sombrio. "A menina não faz parte da Casa Potter; a dívida que eu devo à Casa Potter não é uma dívida para com ela. Quanto à** ** _desonra_** **-" Lucius Malfoy fez uma pausa. "Quanto à vergonha que sinto pela minha ingratidão com os Potters, que fizeram muito por mim -" Lucius Malfoy inclinou a cabeça. "Que meus ancestrais me perdoem."**

 **"Bem, garoto?" chamou o homem com cicatrizes sentado à direita de Lorde Malfoy. "Vá e destrua Azkaban, então!"**

 **"Eu gostaria de ver isso", disse outra voz. "Você estará vendendo ingressos?"**

 **Não é preciso dizer que Harry não escolheu esse momento específico para desistir.**

 ** _A garota não faz parte da Casa Potter -_**

 **Na verdade, ele havia visto o caminho óbvio para sair do dilema quase instantaneamente.**

 **Poderia tê-lo demorado mais se ele não tivesse escutado recentemente várias conversas entre garotas da Corvinal mais velhas, e lido um certo número de histórias do Pasquim.**

 **Ele estava, no entanto, tendo problemas em aceitá-lo.**

 ** _Isso é ridículo,_** **disse uma parte de Harry, que acabara de apelidar-se de Verificador da Consistência Interna.** ** _Nossas ações aqui são completamente incoerentes._** ** _Primeiro, você sente menos relutância emocional em arriscar sua maldita vida e provavelmente MORRER por Hermione, do que se separar de um monte de ouro estúpido._** ** _E agora você está se recusando apenas a se casar?_**

 ** _ERRO NO SISTEMA._**

 ** _Você sabe o que?_** **disse o Verificador de Consistência Interna.** ** _Você é estúpido._**

 ** _Eu não disse não,_** **pensou Harry.** ** _Eu estava dizendo ERRO NO SISTEMA._**

 ** _Eu voto por destruir Azkaban,_** **disse a Grifinória.** ** _Precisa ser feito de qualquer maneira._**

 ** _Realmente, muito estúpido,_** **disse o Verificador de Consistência Interna.** ** _Oh, que se ferre isso, estou assumindo o controle do nosso corpo._**

 **O menino respirou fundo e abriu a boca -**

 **A essa altura, Harry Potter havia esquecido completamente a existência da Professora McGonagall, que estivera sentada o tempo todo passando por uma série de mudanças interessantes de expressão facial que Harry não estava olhando porque estava distraído. Teria sido excessivamente duro dizer que Harry a havia esquecido porque ele não a considerava um PC. Poderia ser mais gentilmente dito que a professora McGonagall não era visivelmente uma solução para nenhum de seus problemas atuais e, portanto, ela não fazia parte do universo.**

 **Então Harry, que nesse momento tinha uma boa quantidade de adrenalina em sua corrente sanguínea, assustou-se e saltou visivelmente quando a Professora McGonagall, com os olhos ardendo de esperança impossível e as lágrimas em sua bochecha meio secas, ficou de pé e chorou. "** ** _Comigo, Sr. Potter!_** **", E, sem esperar por uma resposta, desceu as escadas que levavam à plataforma inferior, onde esperava uma cadeira de metal escuro.**

 **Demorou um pouco, mas Harry correu atrás; embora demorasse mais tempo para chegar ao fundo, depois que a professora McGonagall saltou metade das escadas com um estranho movimento felino e aterrissou com o trio de Aurores de aparência espantada já apontando suas varinhas para ela.**

 **"Senhorita Granger!" exclamou a professora McGonagall. "Você pode falar ainda?"**

 **Assim como a professora McGonagall, havia um certo sentido em que se poderia dizer que Harry havia esquecido a existência de Hermione Granger, porque Harry estava inclinando o pescoço para trás para olhar para cima e não para baixo, e porque ele não havia considerado ela uma solução para qualquer um dos seus problemas atuais. Embora não fosse certo, na verdade não era de todo provável que Harry lembrasse de olhar para Hermione ou pensar sobre o que ela deveria estar sentindo, teria ajudado em qualquer coisa.**

 **Harry chegou ao final da escada e viu Hermione Granger se aproximando -**

 **Sem pensar, sem poder se ajudar, Harry fechou os olhos, mas ele viu.**

 **Sua veste da escola e pescoço, encharcados de lágrimas.**

 **O jeito que ela estava olhando para longe** ** _dele_** **.**

 **E o olho da memória e simpatia, que não podia ser fechado, que não podia desviar o olhar, sabia que Hermione tinha contado a pior vergonha de sua vida diante da nobreza da mágica Inglaterra e da Professora McGonagall e Dumbledore e Harry; e então foi sentenciada a Azkaban, onde ela seria exposta à escuridão e ao frio e todas as suas piores lembranças até que ela enlouquecesse e morresse; e então ela ouviu que Harry daria todo seu dinheiro e se endividaria para salvá-la, e talvez até sacrificaria sua vida**

 **e com o Dementador de pé apenas alguns passos atrás dela**

 **ela não disse nada ...**

 **"Sim", sussurrou a voz de Hermione Granger. "Eu posso falar".**

 **Harry abriu os olhos novamente e viu o rosto dela, agora olhando para ele. Não dizia nada parecido com o que achava que Hermione estava sentindo, os rostos não podiam dizer nada tão complicado, que todos os músculos faciais pudessem se contorcer em nós.**

 **"HH-Harry, eu-eu estou tão, eu estou tão -"**

 **"Cale a boca", sugeriu Harry.**

 **"dd-desculpe -"**

 **"Se você nunca tivesse me encontrado no trem, não teria problemas agora. Então cale a boca", disse Harry Potter.**

 **"Vocês dois deixam de ser bobos", disse McGonagall em seu sotaque escocês (era estranho o quanto isso ajudou). "Sr. Potter, segure sua varinha para que os dedos da Srta. Granger possam tocá-la. Srta. Granger, repita depois de mim. Sobre minha vida e magia -"**

 **Harry fez o que ela pediu, empurrando a varinha para tocar os dedos de Hermione; e então a voz vacilante de Hermione disse "Sobre a minha vida e magia -"**

 **"Eu juro serviço à Casa dos Potter" disse a Professora McGonagall.**

 **E Hermione, sem esperar por mais instruções, disse, as palavras saindo dela apressadamente, "Eu juro serviço à Casa de Potter, para obedecer ao seu Senhor ou Senhora, e ficar à sua direita, e lutar no sua comando, e seguir onde eles vão, até o dia que eu morrer".**

 **Todas aquelas palavras foram emitidas em um suspiro desesperado antes que Harry pudesse ter pensado ou dito qualquer coisa, se ele tivesse sido louco o suficiente para interromper.**

 **"Sr. Potter, repita essas palavras", disse a professora McGonagall. "Eu, Harry, herdeiro e último descendente dos Potters, aceito o seu serviço, até o fim do mundo e sua magia."**

 **Harry respirou fundo e disse: "Eu, Harry, herdeiro e último descendente dos Potter, aceito seu serviço, até o fim do mundo e sua magia."**

 **"É isso", disse a professora McGonagall. "Bem feito."**

 **Harry olhou para cima e viu que todo o Wizengamoto, cuja existência ele havia esquecido, estava olhando para eles.**

 **E então Minerva McGonagall, que** ** _era_** **chefe da Casa Grifinória, mesmo que ela nem sempre agisse assim, olhava para o alto, onde Lúcio Malfoy estava; e ela disse a ele diante de todo o Wizengamoto, "Eu me arrependo de cada ponto que te dei em Transfiguração, seu pequeno verme".**

 **O que Lucius estava prestes a dizer em resposta foi silenciado por um toque da pequena vara na mão de Dumbledore. "Ahem!" disse o velho mago do seu pódio de pedra escura. "Esta sessão continuou bastante, e se ela não for dispensada em breve, alguns de nós podem perder todo o almoço. A lei sobre este assunto é clara. Você já votou nos termos do acordo, e Lorde Malfoy não pode legalmente recuá-lo. Como nós excedemos em muito o nosso tempo designado, eu agora, de acordo com a última decisão dos sobreviventes do octogésimo oitavo Wizengamoto, encerro esta sessão."**

 **O velho mago tocou a haste de pedra escura três vezes.**

 **"Seus tolos!" gritou Lucius Malfoy. O cabelo branco tremia como se fosse um vento, o rosto embaixo estava pálido de fúria. "Você acha que vai se safar do que fez hoje? Acha que aquela garota pode tentar matar meu filho e escapar ilesa?"**

 **A mulher de maquiagem cor de sapo, cujo nome Harry não conseguia mais lembrar, estava se levantando de seu assento. "Por que, claro que não", ela disse com um sorriso enjoativo. "Afinal, a menina ainda** ** _é_** **uma assassina, e acho que o Ministério deve estar observando seus assuntos bem de perto - dificilmente parece sensato que ela devesse vagar pelas ruas, afinal de contas -"**

 **Harry estava farto neste momento.**

 **Sem esperar para ouvir, Harry virou-se e deu passos longos em direção a -**

 **O horror só ele podia ver verdadeiramente, a ausência de cor e espaço, a ferida no mundo, acima da qual flutuava um manto esfarrapado; mais imperfeitamente guardado por um esquilo ao luar e por um pardal prateado.**

 **Seu lado sombrio também notou, quando estava olhando através da sala inteira para qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada como arma, que o inimigo tinha sido tolo o suficiente para trazer um dementador para a presença de Harry. Essa era uma arma poderosa de fato, e uma que Harry poderia usar melhor que seus supostos senhores. Houve um tempo em Azkaban quando Harry disse a doze Dementadores para se virar e ir embora, e eles tinham ido embora.**

 ** _Os Dementadores são a Morte, e o Feitiço do Patrono funciona pensando em pensamentos felizes em vez da Morte._**

 **Se a teoria de Harry estivesse correta, essa única sentença seria suficiente para estourar os Encantos dos Patronos dos Aurores como uma bolha de sabão, e garantir que ninguém ao alcance de sua voz pudesse lançar outra.**

 ** _Vou cancelar os Feitiços do Patrono e impedir que mais Patronos sejam lançados._** ** _E então meu dementador, voando mais rápido que qualquer vassoura, vai beijar todos aqui que votaram em enviar uma menina de doze anos para Azkaban._**

 **Digamos que, para configurar a expectativa se-então, e espere que as pessoas entendam e riam. Então fale a verdade fatal; e quando os Patronos dos Aurores piscarem para provar o ponto, as** ** _expectativas_** **das pessoas sobre o vazio irracional, ou a ameaça de destruição de Harry, faria o Dementador obedecer. Aqueles que procuraram se comprometer com a escuridão seriam consumidos por ela.**

 **Era a outra solução que seu lado sombrio havia inventado.**

 **Ignorando os suspiros que se erguiam atrás dele, Harry cruzou o raio dos Patronos, caminhando a um único passo da Morte. Seu medo desimpedido explodiu em torno dele como um redemoinho, como se estivesse ao lado do ralo de sucção de alguma enorme banheira esvaziando sua água; mas com os falsos Patronos não mais obscurecendo o nível em que eles interagiam, Harry poderia alcançar o Dementador mesmo que o Dementador pudesse alcançá-lo. Harry olhou diretamente para o aspirador e -**

 ** _a terra entre as estrelas_**

 **todo o seu triunfo em salvar Hermione**

 ** _algum dia a realidade da qual você é uma sombra que deixou de existir_**

 **Harry pegou toda a emoção de prata que alimentou seu Patronus e** ** _empurrou_** **-o para o Dementador; e esperou que a sombra da morte fugisse dele**

 **\- e enquanto Harry fazia isso, ele jogou as mãos para cima e gritou "BOO!"**

 **O vazio se afastou bruscamente de Harry até que veio contra a pedra escura atrás.**

 **No corredor houve um silêncio mortal.**

 **Harry virou as costas para o vazio e olhou para onde a mulher-sapo estava. Ela estava pálida sob a maquiagem rosa, sua boca abrindo e fechando como um peixe.**

 **"Eu faço uma oferta para você", disse o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. "Eu nunca descubro que você tem interferido comigo ou em qualquer um dos meus. E você nunca descobre porque o monstro inebriante e comedor de almas tem medo de mim. Agora sente-se e cale a boca."**

 **A mulher-sapo caiu de volta ao banco sem uma palavra.**

 **Harry olhou mais para cima.**

 **"Um enigma, lorde Malfoy!" o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu gritou pelo Salão Mais Antigo. "Eu sei que você não estava na Corvinal, mas tente responder a este de qualquer maneira! O que destrói Lordes das Trevas, assusta Dementadores, e lhe deve sessenta mil Galeões?"**

 **Por um instante, Lorde Malfoy ficou ali com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados; então seu rosto caiu em um tom de calma, e sua voz falou friamente em resposta. "Você está me ameaçando abertamente, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"Eu não estou te ameaçando", disse o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. "Estou te** ** _assustando_** **. Há uma diferença."**

 **"Chega, Sr. Potter", disse a Professora McGonagall. "Nós estaremos atrasados para a aula da tarde de Transfiguração como está. E volte aqui, você ainda está aterrorizando aquele pobre Dementador." Ela se virou para os aurores. "Sr. Kleiner, se você quiser!"**

 **Harry caminhou de volta para eles, quando o Auror se dirigiu para frente e pressionou uma pequena haste de metal escuro na cadeira de metal escuro, murmurando uma inaudível palavra de despedida.**

 **As correntes recuaram tão suavemente quanto surgiram; e Hermione se levantou da cadeira o mais rápido que pôde, e meio correu e meio cambaleou para frente alguns passos.**

 **Harry estendeu os braços -**

 **\- e Hermione meio que pulou nos braços da professora McGonagall, começando a soluçar histericamente.**

 ** _Hmpfh,_** **disse uma voz dentro de Harry.** ** _Eu meio que achava que nós merecíamos isso._**

 ** _Cala a boca._**

 **Professora McGonagall segurava Hermione com tanta firmeza que você poderia ter pensado que era uma mãe segurando sua filha, ou talvez neta. Depois de alguns instantes, os soluços de Hermione diminuíram e depois pararam. A professora McGonagall subitamente mudou de posição e agarrou-a com mais força; As mãos da moça balançavam fracamente e os olhos estavam fechados.**

 **"Ela vai ficar bem, Sr. Potter," Professora McGonagall disse suavemente na direção de Harry, sem olhar para ele. "Ela só precisa de algumas horas em uma das camas da Madame Pomfrey."**

 **"Tudo bem, então", disse Harry. "Vamos levá-la para a Madame Pomfrey."**

 **"Sim", disse Dumbledore, enquanto descia para o fundo da escada de pedra escura. "Vamos todos para casa, de fato." Seus olhos azuis estavam presos em Harry, tão duros quanto safiras.**

 **=====================================\\\~\\\======================================================**

 **Os Senhores e Senhoras do Wizengamoto estão saindo de seus bancos de madeira, deixando como eles vieram, parecendo bastante nervosos.**

 **A maioria está pensando "O Dementador estava com medo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu!"**

 **Alguns dos mais perspicazes já estão se perguntando como isso afetará o delicado equilíbrio de poder do Wizengamoto - se uma nova peça apareceu no tabuleiro.**

 **Quase ninguém está pensando em algo como "Eu me pergunto como ele fez aquilo".**

 **Esta é a verdade do Wizengamoto: muitos são nobres, muitos são ricos magnatas de negócios, alguns vieram pelo seu status de outras maneiras. Alguns deles são estúpidos. A maioria é perspicaz nos domínios dos negócios e da política, mas sua perspicácia está circunscrita. Quase ninguém percorreu o caminho de um bruxo poderoso. Eles não leram livros antigos, examinaram pergaminhos antigos, procurando por verdades muito poderosas para andar abertamente e disfarçadas em enigmas, caçando a verdadeira magia entre cem fantásticos contos de fadas. Quando eles não estão olhando para um contrato de dívida, eles abandonam a perspicácia que possuem e relaxam como sendo algum absurdo confortável. Eles acreditam nas Relíquias da Morte, mas eles também acreditam que Merlin lutou contra o terrível Totoro e aprisionou o Ree. Eles sabem (porque isso também faz parte da lenda padrão) que um bruxo poderoso deve aprender a distinguir a verdade entre cem mentiras plausíveis. Mas não ocorreu a eles que eles poderiam fazer o mesmo.**

 **(Por que não? Por que, de fato, magos com status e riqueza suficientes para entregarem suas mãos a praticamente qualquer empreendimento, optam por gastar suas vidas lutando por monopólios lucrativos sobre importação de tinta? O diretor de Hogwarts dificilmente veria a pergunta; Claro que a maioria das pessoas não devem ser magos poderosos, assim como a maioria das pessoas não devem ser heróis. O professor de defesa poderia explicar por um grande e cínico período de tempo por que suas ambições são tão triviais: para ele, também, não há quebra-cabeças. Apenas Harry Potter, por todos os livros que ele leu, é incapaz de compreender, para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu as escolhas de vida dos Senhores e Senhoras parecem incompreensíveis - não o que uma pessoa boa faria, nem uma pessoa má também. Agora qual dos três é mais sensato?)**

 **Por qualquer razão, então, a maioria do Wizengamoto nunca andou no caminho que leva a magias poderosas; eles não procuram o que está oculto. Para eles, não há** ** _porquê._** **Não há explicação. Não há causalidade. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que já estava a meio caminho do magistério da lenda, foi agora promovido até lá; e é um fato bruto, simples e inexplicável, que o Menino-Que Sobrevive amedronta os Dementadores. Dez anos antes, disseram-lhes que um menino de um ano de idade derrotou o mais terrível Lorde das Trevas de sua geração, talvez o mais maligno Lorde das Trevas que já viveu; e eles simplesmente aceitaram isso também.**

 **Você não está destinado a questionar esse tipo de coisa (eles sabem de alguma forma não dita). Se o mais terrível Lorde das Trevas na história, confronta um bebê inocente - por que, como ele** ** _não_** **poderia ser derrotado? O ritmo da peça exige isso. Você deve aplaudir, não se levantar do seu assento na plateia e dizer "Por quê?" É apenas o conceito da história, que no final o Lorde das Trevas é derrubado por uma criancinha; e se você vai questionar isso, você pode não participar da peça em primeiro lugar.**

 **Não lhes ocorre adivinhar a aplicação de tal raciocínio aos eventos que viram com seus próprios olhos no Salão Mais Antigo. De fato, eles não estão conscientes de que estão usando o raciocínio da história na vida real. Quanto examinam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com a mesma lógica cuidadosa que usariam numa aliança política ou num arranjo comercial - que parte do cérebro associaria o ocorrido a** ** _isso,_** **quando uma parte do lendário magistério estiver à mão?**

 **Mas há muito poucos, sentados nesses bancos de madeira, que** ** _não_** **pensam assim.**

 **Há alguns poucos do Wizengamoto que leram pergaminhos meio desintegrados e ouviram histórias de coisas que aconteceram com o primo do irmão de alguém, não por diversão, mas como parte de uma busca por poder e verdade. Eles já marcaram a Noite de Godric's Hollow, como relatado por Albus Dumbledore, como um evento anômalo e potencialmente importante. Eles se perguntaram por que isso aconteceu, se aconteceu; ou se não, por que Dumbledore está mentindo.**

 **E quando um garoto de onze anos se levanta e diz "Lucius Malfoy" com aquela voz adulta fria, e passa a falar palavras que alguém simplesmente não esperaria ouvir de um primeiro ano em Hogwarts, elas não permitem que o fato entre nos borrões sem lei das lendas e nas premissas das peças.**

 **Eles marcam isso como uma pista.**

 **Eles o adicionam à lista.**

 **Esta lista está começando a parecer um pouco alarmante.**

 **Isso não ajuda particularmente quando o menino grita "BOO!" para um Dementador e o cadáver em decomposição pressiona-se contra a parede oposta e sua horrível voz que magoa a orelha diz "** ** _Faça-o ir embora_** **"** ** _._**


	81. Capítulo 80: Negociação Tabu, Pt Final

**Capítulo 80:** **Negociação Tabu, Pt. Final**

 **A viagem de Fênix foi uma sensação totalmente diferente da aparição ou das chaves de portal. Você pegava fogo - você definitivamente sentia-se pegando fogo, mesmo que não houvesse dor - e ao invés de queimar até as cinzas, o fogo queimava por você e você** ** _se tornava_** **fogo, e então você apagava em um lugar e acendia em outro. Não adoecia o estômago como as chaves de portal ou a aparição, ainda era uma experiência bastante enervante, no entanto. Se a verdade factual da viagem de fênix fosse que você realmente estivesse se tornando uma instanciação específica de um Fogo mais generalizado, então isso parecia sugerir que você poderia queimar em** ** _qualquer lugar -_** **mesmo no passado distante, ou em outro universo, ou em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Você poderia sair em um lugar e resplandecer em uma centena de outros, e o que chegou em Hogwarts nunca saberia a diferença. Embora Harry tivesse lido o que podia sobre fênix, tentando descobrir como conseguir uma para si, e não encontrou indício de nada remotamente parecido com** ** _essa_** **capacidade.**

 **Harry pegou fogo e apagou e ardeu em algum outro lugar; e assim, ele, o diretor e a forma inconsciente de Hermione Granger, segurada nos braços do diretor, estavam ocupando outro lugar; com Fawkes acima de todos eles. Uma sala calma e cálida de colunas de pedra brilhantes, iluminadas nos quatro lados, povoadas por camas brancas em longas filas, quatro das quais tinham véus silenciadores ao redor e o resto vazio.**

 **Em um canto da visão de Harry, Madame Pomfrey, de aparência surpresa, estava se virando para eles. Dumbledore parecia não prestar atenção a curandeira sênior, enquanto colocava Hermione cuidadosamente em uma cama branca desocupada.**

 **De um canto distante, houve um lampejo verde e, saindo de uma lareira, a Professora McGonagall se afastou um pouco das cinzas de Floo.**

 **O velho bruxo se virou da cama e alcançou um de seus braços ao redor de Harry novamente; e então o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e seu mago ancião desapareceram em outra explosão de fogo.**

 **=========================================\\\~\\\============================================================**

 **Quando Harry se iluminou novamente, estava no escritório do diretor, em meio aos ruídos de uma dezena de mecanismos inexplicáveis.**

 **O menino deu um passo para longe do velho bruxo e depois se virou para ele, olhos cor de esmeralda e safira se encontrando.**

 **Os dois não falaram por um tempo, olhando um para o outro; como se tudo que eles tinham para falar pudesse ser dito apenas por olhares, e não dito de qualquer outra forma.**

 **Com o tempo, o menino enunciou as palavras lenta e precisamente.**

 **"Eu não posso acreditar que uma fênix ainda está em seu ombro."**

 **"A fênix só escolhe uma vez", disse o velho mago. "Talvez elas possam deixar um mestre que escolhe o mal acima do bem; elas não deixarão um mestre forçado a escolher entre um bem e outro. Os fenícios não são arrogantes. Eles conhecem os limites de sua própria sabedoria." De fato severo, esse antigo olhar. "Ao contrário de você, Harry."**

 **"Escolha entre um bem e outro", Harry repetiu. "Como a vida de Hermione Granger, contra cem mil galeões." A raiva e indignação que Harry queria colocar em sua voz não estavam lá, por algum motivo, talvez porque -**

 **"Você dificilmente está em posição de falar comigo sobre isso, Harry Potter." A voz do diretor era enganosamente suave. "Ou qual foi o olhar de relutância que vi em seu rosto, lá no Salão Mais Antigo?"**

 **A sensação de vazio interno piorou. "Eu estava procurando outras alternativas", Harry disse. "Alguma maneira de salvá-la que** ** _não_** **perdesse o dinheiro."**

 ** _Uau,_** **disse a Corvinal.** ** _Você acabou de contar uma mentira descarada._** ** _Não só isso, eu acho que você realmente_** **acreditou** ** _nos segundos que levou para dizê-lo._** ** _Isso é meio assustador._**

 **"** ** _É_** **isso que você estava pensando, Harry?" Os olhos azuis estavam entusiasmados, e houve um momento aterrorizante quando Harry se perguntou se o mago mais poderoso do mundo poderia ver além das suas barreiras de Oclumência.**

 **"** ** _Sim_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Harry, "recuei da dor de perder todo o dinheiro no meu cofre. Mas eu** ** _o fiz_** **!** ** _Isso é o_** **que conta! E** ** _você_** **-" A indignação que havia saído da voz de Harry voltou. "Você** ** _realmente_** **coloca um preço na vida de Hermione Granger, e você coloca abaixo de cem mil Galeões!"**

 **"Oh?" o velho mago disse suavemente. "E que preço você coloca em sua vida, então? Um milhão de galeões?"**

 **"Você está familiarizado com o conceito econômico de 'valor de substituição'?" As palavras estavam derramando dos lábios de Harry quase mais rápido do que ele poderia considerá-las. "O valor de reposição de Hermione é** ** _infinito!_** **Não há nenhum lugar onde eu possa ir comprar outro!"**

 ** _Agora você está apenas falando de bobagens matemáticas,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Corvinal, me ajuda aqui?_**

 **"A vida de Minerva também é de valor infinito?" o velho mago disse duramente. "Você sacrificaria Minerva para salvar Hermione?"**

 **"Sim e sim", Harry retrucou. "Isso é parte do trabalho da professora McGonagall e ela sabe disso."**

 **"Então o valor de Minerva não é infinito", disse o velho mago, "por tudo o que ela é amada. Só pode haver um rei em um tabuleiro de xadrez, Harry Potter, apenas uma peça que você sacrificará qualquer outra peça para salvar. E Hermione Granger não é essa peça. Não se engane, Harry Potter, neste dia você pode muito bem ter perdido sua guerra."**

 **E se as palavras do velho bruxo não tivessem sido tão duras, e tão próximas da verdade, Harry poderia não ter dito o que disse então.**

 **"Lucius estava certo", Harry disse. "Você nunca teve uma esposa, você nunca teve uma filha, você nunca teve nada além da guerra -"**

 **A mão esquerda do velho bruxo se fechou com força no pulso de Harry, os dedos ossudos enterrando-se no músculo ainda em desenvolvimento do braço de Harry, e por um momento Harry ficou paralisado com o choque, ele havia esquecido o que significava que os adultos eram mais fortes.**

 **Alvo Dumbledore não pareceu notar. Ele apenas se virou, arrastando Harry com ele, e avançou em passos firmes em direção à parede da sala.**

 **"** ** _O preço da fênix_** **"**

 **Harry foi puxado para cima ao longo das escadas negras.**

 **"** ** _O destino da fênix._** **"**

 **A sala de pedestais pretos, luz prateada caindo sobre as varinhas quebradas.**

 **"Você pensa", gritou Harry, depois de abrir os lábios, "que você pode ganhar qualquer argumento, só de estar em pé aqui?"**

 **O velho mago o ignorou, arrastando Harry pela sala. Sua mão direita, não mais segurando a varinha, pegou um frasco de fluido de prata -**

 **Harry piscou em choque; O frasco de fluido de prata estava parado ao lado de uma foto de** ** _Dumbledore,_** **ou pelo menos tinha aparecido para Harry no breve momento antes de ser arrastado.**

 **Passado o final de todos os pedestais, na parte mais distante da sala, erguia-se uma grande bacia de pedra com runas esculpidas que Harry não reconheceu. O centro era uma depressão rasa, cheia de líquido transparente, e, nisto, o velho mago despejou a lata de fluído de prata, que imediatamente começou a se espalhar, a girar, para deixar toda a bacia brilhando de um branco assustador.**

 **A mão do velho mago soltou o braço de Harry e gesticulou para a bacia brilhante, ordenando duramente "Olhe!"**

 **Conforme solicitado, Harry olhou para a água brilhante.**

 **"Coloque sua cabeça na Penseira, Harry Potter." A voz do velho mago era severa.**

 **Harry tinha ouvido essa palavra antes, mas ele não conseguia lembrar onde. "O que - isso faz -"**

 **"Memórias", disse o velho mago. "Você vai ver a minha memória. Meu juramento de que é seguro. Agora, olhe para a Penseira, Corvinal, se você ainda se importa com a sua preciosa verdade!"**

 **Esse era um pedido que Harry não pôde negar, e ele se adiantou e enfiou a cabeça na água brilhante.**

 **===============================================\\\~\\\======================================================**

 ** _Harry estava sentado atrás da mesa no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, e suas mãos enrugadas que seguravam a cabeça estavam manchadas com a idade e cabelos brancos._**

 ** _"Ele é tudo o que eu tenho!"_** ** _chorou uma voz, muito estranho ela era a voz de Dumbledore, como o próprio Dumbledore se lembrava, por dentro, parecia muito menos severo e sábio._** ** _"O último da minha família! Tudo o que me resta!"_**

 ** _Nenhuma emoção foi autorizada a passar pela Penseira, apenas a sensação física de parecer falar as palavras._** ** _Harry ouviu a completa desolação nas palavras de Dumbledore, os sons que pareciam vir da própria garganta de Harry, mas Harry não o sentiu além da audição._**

 ** _"Você não tem escolha", disse uma voz áspera._**

 ** _Os olhos se moveram, o campo de visão saltou para um homem que Harry não reconheceu, com roupas tingidas de Auror carmesim, mas feitas de couro sólido com muitos bolsos._**

 ** _Seu olho direito estava muito grande, com uma pupila azul-elétrica que constantemente corria e se movia._**

 ** _"Você não pode pedir isso de mim, Alastor!"_** ** _A voz de Dumbledore era selvagem._** ** _"Não isso! Qualquer coisa menos isso!"_**

 ** _"Eu não estou perguntando", rosnou o homem._** ** _"Voldie é quem está perguntando, e você vai dizer não a ele."_**

 ** _"Por dinheiro, Alastor?"_** ** _A voz de Dumbledore estava implorando._** ** _"Apenas por dinheiro?"_**

 ** _"Você resgata Aberforth, você perde a guerra", o homem disse bruscamente._** ** _"Simples assim. Cem mil Galeões é quase tudo que temos no baú de guerra, e se você usá-lo assim, não será recarregado._** _ **O que você vai fazer, tentar convencer os Potters a esvaziar seus Cofres, como os Longbottoms já fizeram? Voldie só vai sequestrar outra pessoa e fazer outra demanda Alice, Minerva, qualquer um que você se importe, todos eles serão alvos se você pagar os Comensais da Morte. Essa não é a lição que você deveria estar tentando ensiná-los."**_

 ** _"Se eu fizer isso, não terei ninguém. Ninguém."_** ** _A voz de Dumbledore quebrou, o mundo se inclinou quando a cabeça de fora caiu nas mãos antigas, e sons horríveis vieram da garganta de não-Harry quando ele começou a soluçar como uma criança._**

 ** _"Devo dizer ao mensageiro de Voldie, não?"_** ** _disse a voz de Alastor, agora estranhamente gentil._** ** _"Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho, velho amigo."_**

 ** _"Não - eu mesmo direi - eu devo -"_**

 ** _=============================================\\\~\\\========================================================_**

 **A memória terminou com um choque e Harry arrancou a cabeça da água brilhante, ofegando como se tivesse sido privado de ar.**

 **A transição entre as cenas, entre a realidade de uma década e o momento presente, foi outro choque para a mente de Harry; de alguma forma, sua imersão no passado o havia desanimado. O velho quebrado chorando em seu escritório tinha sido outra pessoa em outra época, Harry tinha entendido isso; alguém mais suave -**

 **Antes que tudo tivesse desaparecido como dissipação de fumaça, retornando ao** ** _agora,_** **o dia presente.**

 **Terrível e severo estava o antigo bruxo, como se ele fosse esculpido em pedra; barba tecida de fio como ferro, óculos de meia-lua como espelhos, e as pupilas atrás tão afiadas e inflexíveis como diamante negro.**

 **"Você também deseja ver meu irmão enquanto ele morre sob o Cruciatus?" disse Albus Dumbledore. "Voldemort me enviou essa memória também!"**

 **"E isso -" Harry estava tendo problemas para produzir uma voz, para a crescente enfermidade em seu peito. "** ** _Isso_** **foi quando -" As palavras pareciam queimar em sua garganta, como o conhecimento terrível amanheceu nele, a compreensão horrível. "Isso foi quando você queimou Narcissa Malfoy viva em seu próprio quarto."**

 **O olhar de Alvo Dumbledore estava frio enquanto ele respondia. "Para essa pergunta só um idiota diria sim ou não. O que importa é que os Comensais da Morte acreditem que eu a matei, e que a crença manteve seguras as famílias de todos que serviram a Ordem da Fênix - até hoje. Agora você entende? o que você fez? O que você fez com seus** ** _amigos,_** **Harry Potter, e com qualquer um que esteja com você?" O velho bruxo parecia ainda mais alto e mais terrível, enquanto sua voz se elevava mais alto. "Você os fez todos alvos e alvos permanecerão! Até que você prove, a única maneira que pode ser provada, que você não está mais disposto a pagar tais preços!"**

 **"E é verdade?" Harry disse. Houve uma sensação de zumbido enchendo-o, seu corpo ficando mais distante. "O que Draco disse, que Narcissa Malfoy nunca sujou as mãos, que ela era apenas a esposa de Lucius? Ela era uma facilitadora, eu entendo isso, mas não posso apoiar isso merecer ser** ** _queimada vivo_** **."**

 **"Nada menos o teria convencido de que eu tinha terminado com hesitação." A voz do velho mago não admitia nenhuma dúvida nem recusa. "Sempre fui muito relutante em fazer o que devia, sempre eram os outros que pagavam o preço da minha misericórdia. Então Alastor me disse desde o começo, mas eu não o escutei. Espero que você se prove melhor nessas decisões do que eu".**

 **"Estou surpreso", Harry disse, surpreso que sua voz estivesse quase firme. "Eu teria esperado que os Comensais da Morte fossem atrás de outra família da Luz e iniciassem um ciclo de retaliação crescente, se vocês não pegassem todos com o seu primeiro ataque."**

 **"Se meu oponente fosse Lucius, talvez." Os olhos de Dumbledore eram como pedras. "Disseram-me que Voldemort riu das notícias e proclamou aos seus Comensais da Morte que eu finalmente cresci e que era, por fim, um oponente digno. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Depois do dia em que condenei meu irmão à morte, comecei a pesar aqueles que me seguiam, equilibrando-os uns contra os outros, perguntando quem eu arriscaria, e quem eu sacrificaria, para que fim. Era estranho quantos membros a menos eu perdi, uma vez que eu sabia o que eles valiam."**

 **O queixo de Harry parecia trancado, como se desse um grande esforço para fazer seus lábios se moverem. "Mas então não é como se Lucius estivesse deliberadamente pegando Hermione em troca de resgate", a voz de Harry disse. "Do ponto de vista de Lucius, alguém quebrou a trégua primeiro. Então, com isso em mente, quantos galeões valeria Hermione, exatamente? Deixando de lado a coisa de Danegeld, se fosse apenas uma ameaça comum à sua vida, quanto eu deveria ter pago? para salvá-la? Dez mil galeões? Cinco mil?**

 **O velho mago não respondeu.**

 **"É uma coisa engraçada", Harry disse, sua voz oscilando como algo visto através da água. "Você sabe, o dia em que eu fui na frente do Dementador, qual foi a minha pior lembrança? Foi meus pais morrendo. Eu ouvi suas vozes e tudo mais."**

 **Os olhos do velho mago se arregalaram atrás dos óculos de meia-lua.**

 **"E aqui está a coisa", disse Harry, "aqui está a coisa que eu tenho pensado mais e mais. O Lorde das Trevas deu a Lily Potter a chance de ir embora. Ele disse que ela poderia fugir. Ele** ** _disse a_** **ela que morrer na frente do presépio não salvaria o bebê dela. 'Afaste-se, mulher tola, se você tem algum senso em você' –" Um frio terrível veio sobre Harry enquanto ele falava essas palavras de seus próprios lábios, mas ele balançou a cabeça e continuou. "E depois eu fiquei pensando, eu não conseguia me impedir de pensar, não estava o Lorde das Trevas** ** _certo?_** **Se apenas mamãe tivesse se afastado. Ela tentou amaldiçoar o Lorde das Trevas, mas foi suicídio, ela tinha que** ** _saber_** **que era suicídio, sua escolha não foi entre a vida dela e a minha, a escolha dela era para ela viver ou para nós dois morrermos! Se ela tivesse feito a coisa lógica e ido embora, eu quero dizer, eu amo a mamãe também, mas Lily Potter estaria viva agora e ela seria minha mãe!" Lágrimas estavam borrando os olhos de Harry. "Só agora eu entendo, eu sei o que a mãe deve ter sentido. Ela** ** _não podia_** **se afastar do berço. Ela não podia! O amor não vai embora!"**

 **Era como se o velho bruxo tivesse sido atingido, atingido por um cinzel que o espatifou no meio.**

 **"O que eu disse?" o velho bruxo sussurrou. "O que eu disse para você?"**

 **"Eu não sei!" gritou Harry. "Eu também não estava escutando!"**

 **"Eu - eu sinto muito, Harry - eu -" O velho bruxo pressionou as mãos no rosto, e Harry viu que Alvo Dumbledore estava chorando. "Eu não deveria ter dito essas coisas para você - eu não deveria ter ressentido sua inocência -"**

 **Harry olhou para o bruxo por mais um segundo, e então Harry se virou e saiu do quarto escuro, descendo as escadas, através do escritório -**

 **"Eu realmente não sei porque você ainda está no ombro dele", Harry disse a Fawkes.**

 **\- fora da porta de carvalho e na espiral infinitamente girando.**

 **=================================================\\\~\\\====================================================**

 **Harry chegara à sala de aula da Transfiguração antes de qualquer outra pessoa, antes mesmo da professora McGonagall. Havia a aula de Feitiços mais cedo, naquele ano, mas ele nem se dava ao trabalho de comparecer. Se a professora McGonagall faria a aula de hoje, ele não sabia. Havia algo de sinistro em todas as mesas vazias ao lado dele, a ausência no quadro. Como se ele estivesse sozinho em Hogwarts, depois que todos os seus amigos partiram.**

 **De acordo com o horário das aulas, a aula de hoje era sobre Transfigurações sustentadas, todas as regras que Harry aprendeu de volta quando ele estava transformando uma pedra enorme no pequeno diamante que brilhava em seu dedo mindinho. Seria um assunto teórico, e não prático, para o resto da turma; o que era uma pena, porque ele poderia ter usado uma dose do transe da Transfiguração.**

 **Harry notou, distante, que sua mão estava tremendo, a ponto de ter dificuldade em desfazer o cordão da bolsa enquanto puxava o livro de Transfiguração.**

 ** _Você foi monstruosamente injusto com Dumbledore,_** **disse a voz que Harry estava chamando Sonserina, só que agora também parecia ser a Voz da Sensibilidade Econômica e talvez também a Consciência.**

 **Os olhos de Harry baixaram para o livro, mas a seção era tão familiar que poderia ter sido um pergaminho em branco.**

 ** _Dumbledore lutou contra um Lorde das Trevas que deliberadamente partiu para quebrá-lo da maneira mais cruel possível._** ** _Ele teve que escolher entre perder sua guerra e seu irmão._** ** _Alvo Dumbledore sabe, ele aprendeu da pior maneira possível, que há limites para o valor de uma vida;_** ** _e quase quebrou sua sanidade para admitir isso._** ** _Mas você, Harry Potter -_** **você** ** _já sabia melhor._**

 **"Cale a boca", o menino sussurrou para a sala de aula vazia de Transfiguração, embora não houvesse ninguém lá para ouvir.**

 ** _Você já leu sobre as experiências de Philip Tetlock em pessoas que pediram para trocar um valor sagrado por um secular, como um administrador de hospital que tem que escolher entre gastar um milhão de dólares em um fígado para salvar uma criança de cinco anos, e gastar o milhão de dólares para comprar outro equipamento hospitalar ou pagar salários de médicos._** ** _E os sujeitos do experimento ficaram indignados e queriam punir o administrador do hospital por sequer pensar na escolha._** ** _Você se lembra de ler sobre isso, Harry Potter?_** ** _Você se lembra de como isso foi estúpido, já que se o equipamento hospitalar e os salários dos médicos também não salvassem vidas, não haveria sentido em ter hospitais ou médicos?_** ** _O administrador do hospital deveria ter pago um bilhão de libras pelo fígado, mesmo que isso significasse a falência do hospital no dia seguinte?_**

 **"Cale-se!" o menino sussurrou.**

 ** _Toda vez que você gasta dinheiro para salvar uma vida com alguma probabilidade, você estabelece um limite inferior no valor monetário de uma vida._** ** _Toda vez que você se recusa a gastar dinheiro para salvar uma vida com alguma probabilidade, você estabelece um limite superior sobre o valor monetário da vida._** ** _Se seus limites superiores e inferiores são inconsistentes, isso significa que você pode transferir dinheiro de um lugar para outro e salvar mais vidas com o mesmo custo._** ** _Então, se você quiser usar uma quantia limitada de dinheiro para salvar tantas vidas quanto possível, suas escolhas devem ser consistentes com_** **algum** ** _valor monetário atribuído a uma vida humana;_** ** _se não, então você pode remodelar o mesmo dinheiro e fazer melhor._** ** _Quão triste, quão oca é a indignação daqueles que se recusam a dizer que o dinheiro e a vida podem ser comparados, quando tudo o que estão fazendo é proibir a estratégia que salva a maioria das pessoas, por causa da ostentação moral pretensiosa._**

 ** _Você_** **sabia** ** _disso e ainda disse o que disse a Dumbledore._**

 ** _Você deliberadamente_** **tentou** ** _ferir os sentimentos de Dumbledore._**

 **Ele** ** _nunca tentou machucar_** **você,** ** _Harry Potter, nem uma vez._**

 **A cabeça de Harry caiu em suas mãos.**

 **Por que Harry dissera o que dissera a um velho mago que lutara muito e suportara mais do que qualquer um deveria suportar? Mesmo que o velho bruxo estivesse errado, ele merecia ser ferido por isso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ele? Por que havia uma parte dele que parecia ficar bravo com o velho bruxo além da razão, atacando-o com mais força do que Harry jamais atingira alguém, sem pensar em moderação uma vez que a raiva tivesse sido levantada, apenas para ficar quieto assim que Harry partisse sua presença?**

 ** _É porque você sabe que Dumbledore não vai revidar?_** ** _Que não importa o que você diga a ele, por mais injusto que seja, ele nunca usará seu próprio poder contra você, ele nunca vai te tratar da maneira que você o trata?_** ** _É assim que você trata as pessoas quando sabe que elas não vão reagir?_** ** _Os genes intimidadores de James Potter, manifestando-se finalmente?_**

 **Harry fechou os olhos.**

 **Como o Chapéu Seletor falando dentro de sua cabeça -**

 ** _Qual é o verdadeiro motivo da sua raiva?_**

 ** _O que você teme?_**

 **Um turbilhão de imagens pareceu passar pela mente de Harry, então, o passado Dumbledore chorando em suas mãos; a forma atual do velho mago, de pé alto e terrível; uma visão de Hermione gritando em suas correntes, na cadeira de metal, enquanto Harry a abandonava aos dementadores; e a imaginação de uma mulher com longos cabelos brancos (ela parecia com seu marido?) caindo em meio às chamas do quarto, enquanto uma varinha era colocada sobre ela e uma luz laranja refletida de óculos de meia-lua.**

 **Alvo Dumbledore parecia pensar que Harry seria melhor nesse tipo de coisa que ele.**

 **E Harry sabia que ele provavelmente seria. Ele sabia a matemática, afinal.**

 **Mas entendeu-se, de alguma forma, que os eticistas utilitaristas não roubavam os bancos para dar dinheiro aos pobres. O resultado final de jogar fora toda a restrição ética não seria** ** _realmente a_** **luz do sol e as rosas e a felicidade para todos. A prescrição do consequencialismo era tomar a ação que levava às melhores consequências líquidas, e não ações que tivessem uma consequência positiva e destruíssem tudo o mais ao longo do caminho. Esperava-se que os maximizadores de utilidade fossem capazes de levar em conta o senso comum, quando estavam calculando suas expectativas.**

 **De alguma forma Harry tinha entendido que, mesmo antes de alguém o ter avisado, ele entendera. Antes de ler sobre Vladimir Lenin ou a história da Revolução Francesa, ele sabia. Pode ter sido seus primeiros livros de ficção científica avisando sobre pessoas com boas intenções, ou talvez Harry tivesse visto a lógica por si mesmo. De alguma forma, ele sabia desde o começo que, se saísse de sua ética** ** _sempre que houvesse uma razão,_** **o resultado final não seria bom.**

 **Uma imagem final veio a ele, então: Lily Potter em pé na frente do berço e medindo os intervalos entre os resultados: o resultado final se ela ficasse e tentasse amaldiçoar seu inimigo (Lily morta, Harry morto), o resultado final se ela foi embora (viva Lily, Harry morto), pesando os serviços esperados e fazendo a única escolha sensata.**

 **Ela teria sido a mãe de Harry se tivesse.**

 **"Mas os seres humanos não podem viver assim", os lábios do menino sussurravam para a sala de aula vazia. "Os seres humanos não podem viver assim."**


	82. Capítulo 81: Negociação Tabu, Consequênc

**Capítulo 81:** **Negociação Tabu, Consequências, Pt.1**

 **Quando Padma entrou na sala de aula de Transfiguração, viu que metade da turma a havia vencido até ali, um silêncio estranho e mortal que permeou o quarto. Harry Potter estava sentado sozinho em um canto, olhando para uma distância desconhecida, com os olhos meio fechados, quase fechados.**

 **Havia rumores de que os aurores haviam descoberto que o professor de defesa havia usado polissuco para parecer como Granger para enganar Malfoy.**

 **Havia rumores de que Hermione tinha sido obrigada pelo Voto Inquebrável a ser a escrava de Draco Malfoy.**

 **Havia rumores de que Hermione tinha recebido o Beijo do Dementador.**

 **Mas se** ** _isso_** **fosse verdade, Harry Potter não estaria sentado lá, ele estaria -**

 **Padma não sabia o que o general Potter faria. Sua mente ficou em branco, tentando pensar sobre isso.**

 **Mesmo quando a professora McGonagall chego, o silêncio não havia quebrado. A professora de Transfiguração aproximou-se do quadro sem uma pausa, apagou-a com um movimento da mão e começou a escrever.**

 **"Hoje, crianças", começou a calma voz profissional da professora de Transfiguração, como se nada fora do comum tivesse acontecido naquela semana, "aprenderemos quanto esforço é necessário para sustentar uma Transfiguração, e por que, na sua idade, vocês nem deveriam tentar. A Forma original não desapareceu, apenas foi suprimida; e para manter essa supressão -"**

 **"Com licença", disse Padma Patil. Ela sabia que sua voz estava tremendo, ela sabia que estava tremendo visivelmente, mas teve que perguntar. "Com licença, Professora, o que aconteceu com a Srta. Granger?"**

 **A Professora de Transfiguração parou no quadro e virou-se para olhar para Padma. A professora deveria parecer severa, ter sido interrompida sem levantar a mão, mas em vez disso o rosto dela era gentil. "Você não sabe, senhorita Patil? Eu esperava que esse boato se espalhasse."**

 **"Há muitos rumores", disse Padma. "Eu não sei o que é verdade."**

 **Morag MacDougal levantou a mão, então disse sem esperar para ser chamado, "Eu te disse, Padma, o que é** ** _verdade_** **é que o Wizengamot encontrou Granger culpada e ordenou que ela recebesse o Beijo do Dementador e eles trouxeram o Dementador e Harry Potter o colou no teto e não iria deixá-lo ir até que - "**

 **"Oh, querido Merlin" disse a Professora McGonagall, sua expressão ficando cada vez mais afiada, mas então ela visivelmente se acalmou. "O caso foi totalmente ridículo e eu não entrarei em detalhes. Direi que a Srta. Granger esteja descansando com Madame Pomfrey por enquanto, e voltará às aulas amanhã. E se eu pegar alguém a incomodando, eu vou transformá-lo em um vaso de vidro e o deixarei cair."**

 **A turma toda engasgou com isso; Não foi tanto que a ameaça fosse fatal, pois quebrava as regras de segurança para a Transfiguração.**

 **Professora McGonagall voltou para a sua aula -**

 **De um canto da sala de aula, outra voz se elevou. "E o professor Quirrell?" disse Terry Boot. "Ele foi preso?"**

 **"Os aurores estão apenas detendo ele", disse a professora de Transfiguração sem se virar. "Se eles não devolverem o nosso Professor de Defesa até amanhã, pedirei ao Diretor que vá buscá-lo. Embora eu possa lhe dizer agora que a Junta de Governadores programou uma votação sobre se as batalhas do Professor Quirrell devem continuar "**

 **Kevin Entwhistle falou. "E o general Malfoy? Quando ele volta do St. Mungo's?"**

 **A Professora de Transfiguração parou em seu desenho.**

 **Ela se virou novamente, mais devagar, desta vez.**

 **"Sinto muito, Sr. Entwhistle", disse a professora McGonagall. Seu rosto parecia um pouco mais alinhado do que quando ela entrou no quarto. "A saúde do Sr. Malfoy não está em perigo, eu sou dada a entender. Infelizmente, eu recebi uma coruja do pai do Sr. Malfoy retirando-o de Hogwarts. Eu temo que ele não esteja voltando."**


	83. Capítulo 82: Negociação Tabu, Consequênc

**Capítulo 82:** **Negociação Tabu, Consequências, Pt.2**

 **Quando Hermione Granger acordou, ela se viu deitada em uma das camas macias e confortáveis da enfermaria de Hogwarts, com um quadrado de luz do sol caindo sobre o diafragma, quente através do cobertor fino. A memória dizia que haveria uma folha de tela acima dela, ou puxada em torno de sua cama ou aberta, e que o resto do domínio de Madame Pomfrey estaria além: as outras camas, ocupadas ou desocupadas, e janelas brilhantes colocadas no entalhe curvilíneo de pedra escavada de Hogwarts.**

 **Quando Hermione abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto da professora McGonagall, sentada no lado esquerdo da cama. O professor Flitwick não estava lá, mas isso era compreensível, ele ficou ao seu lado durante toda a manhã na cela de detenção, seu corvo prateado permanecendo em guarda extra contra o Dementador e seu rostinho severo sempre virado para os Aurores. O chefe da Corvinal certamente gastara muito tempo com ela, e provavelmente precisava voltar a dar aulas, em vez de vigiar uma menina condenada de tentativa de homicídio.**

 **Ela se sentiu terrivelmente, horrivelmente doente e não achou que fosse por causa de qualquer poção. Hermione teria começado a chorar de novo, apenas sua garganta doía, seus olhos ainda queimavam, e sua mente parecia cansada. Ela não suportaria chorar novamente, não encontraria forças para chorar.**

 **"Onde estão meus pais?" Hermione sussurrou para a chefe da Casa da Grifinória. De alguma forma, parecia a pior coisa do mundo enfrentá-los, ainda pior do que tudo mais; e ainda assim ela ainda queria vê-los.**

 **O olhar gentil no rosto da professora McGonagall se transfigurou em algo mais triste. "Sinto muito, Srta. Granger. Embora nem sempre tenha sido assim, descobrimos nos últimos anos que é mais prudente não dizer aos pais dos nascidos-trouxas sobre qualquer perigo que o seu filho tenha enfrentado. Eu deveria aconselhá-la também a permanecer em silêncio, se você quiser ficar em Hogwarts sem problemas."**

 **"Eu não estou sendo expulsa?" a menina sussurrou. "Pelo que fiz?"**

 **"Não", disse a professora McGonagall. "Senhorita Granger ... certamente você ouviu ... espero que tenha ouvido o Sr. Potter, quando ele disse que você era inocente?"**

 **"Ele só estava dizendo isso", disse ela com voz débil. "Para me libertar, quero dizer."**

 **A bruxa mais velha balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Não, Srta. Granger. O Sr. Potter acredita que você teve sua memória encantada e que o duelo nunca aconteceu. O diretor suspeita que até magias mais sombrias podem ter estado envolvidas - que sua própria mão poderia ter lançado o feitiço, mas não sua própria vontade. Até o Professor Snape acha o caso completamente inacreditável, embora ele não seja capaz de dizê-lo publicamente. Ele estava se perguntando se drogas trouxas poderiam ter sido usadas em você."**

 **Os olhos de Hermione continuaram olhando fixamente para a Professora de Transfiguração; ela sabia que tinha acabado de receber algo significativo, mas não conseguia encontrar a energia para propagar qualquer mudança em sua mente.**

 **"Certamente** ** _você_** **não acredita?" disse a professora McGonagall. "Senhorita Granger, você não pode acreditar por si mesma que você se voltaria para assassinato!"**

 **"Mas eu -" A sua excelente memória reproduziu-a pela milésima vez, Draco Malfoy disse-lhe com um sorriso de escárnio que ela nunca o venceria quando ele não estava cansado, e então procedeu apenas para provar isso, dançando como um duelista entre os troféus protegidos enquanto ela freneticamente mexia, e dando o golpe final com um feitiço que a fez cair contra a parede e tirou sangue de sua bochecha - e então - então ela -**

 **"Mas você se lembra de ter feito isso", disse a bruxa mais velha, que a vigiava com gentileza. "Senhorita Granger, não há necessidade de uma menina de doze anos de idade suportar essas lembranças terríveis. Diga a palavra e eu ficarei feliz em trancá-las para você."**

 **Era como um copo de água quente jogado em seu rosto. "O que?"**

 **Professora McGonagall pegou sua varinha, um gesto tão praticado e rápido que parecia apontar um dedo. "Eu não posso oferecer para livrá-la das memórias inteiramente, Srta. Granger", a Professora de Transfiguração disse com sua precisão habitual. "Pode haver fatos importantes enterrados lá. Mas há uma forma do Feitiço de Memória que é reversível, e eu ficarei feliz em lançar-lo em você."**

 **Hermione olhou para a varinha, sentindo os sinais de esperança pela primeira vez em quase dois dias.**

 ** _Fazer isso não acontecer ..._** **ela desejou que uma e outra vez, para as mãos do tempo para voltar atrás e apagar a escolha horrível que nunca poderia ser desfeita. E se apagar a memória não fosse isso, ainda seria uma espécie de libertação ...**

 **Ela olhou para o rosto gentil da Professora McGonagall.**

 **"Você** ** _realmente_** **não acha que eu fiz isso?" Hermione disse, sua voz tremendo.**

 **"Tenho certeza de que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas por vontade própria."**

 **Sob os cobertores, as mãos de Hermione se agarram nos lençóis. "** ** _Harry_** **não acha que eu fiz isso?"**

 **"O Sr. Potter é da opinião de que suas memórias são invenções completas. Eu posso ver o seu ponto de vista."**

 **Então os dedos de Hermione soltaram o lençol e ela caiu de volta na cama, da qual ela se levantara parcialmente.**

 **Não.**

 **Ela não disse nada.**

 **Ela acordou e lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na noite passada, e foi como se ela não conseguisse encontrar palavras nem em seus próprios pensamentos para o que tinha sido. Mas ela sabia que Draco Malfoy já estava morto, e ela não disse nada, não foi ao Professor Flitwick e confessou. Ela tinha acabado de se vestir e foi tomar café da manhã e** ** _tentou agir normalmente_** **para que ninguém soubesse, e ela sabia que estava errado e era errado e terrivelmente horrivelmente errado, mas ela estava tão assustada -**

 **Mesmo que Harry Potter estivesse certo, mesmo que o duelo com Draco Malfoy fosse uma mentira, ela fez** ** _essa_** **escolha sozinha. Ela não merecia esquecer isso, ou ser perdoada por isso.**

 **E se ela** ** _tivesse_** **feito a coisa certa, ido direto para o professor Flitwick, talvez isso tivesse ajudado, de alguma forma, talvez todo mundo tivesse visto então que ela se arrependeu, e Harry não teria que doar todo o dinheiro dele para salvá-la**

 **Hermione fechou os olhos, apertou-os bem apertados, ela não podia suportar começar a chorar novamente. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível", ela disse em uma voz vacilante. "Eu sou horrível, eu não sou heróica de maneira alguma -"**

 **A voz da professora McGonagall era muito aguda, como se Hermione acabasse de cometer algum erro terrível no dever de casa da Transfiguração. "Pare de ser tola, Srta. Granger!** ** _Horrível_** **é quem fez isso com você. E quanto a ser heróica - bem, Srta. Granger, você já ouviu minha opinião sobre garotas jovens tentando se envolver em tais coisas antes mesmo de catorze anos, então** ** _eu_** **não vou te dar uma palestra sobre isso novamente, eu devo dizer apenas que você acabou de ter uma experiência absolutamente terrível, que você sobreviveu, assim como qualquer bruxa em seu ano possivelmente poderia. Hoje você pode chorar o quanto quiser. Amanhã você está voltando para as aulas."**

 **Foi quando Hermione soube que a professora McGonagall não poderia ajudá-la. Ela precisava de alguém para repreendê-la, ela não poderia ser absolvida se ela não pudesse ser culpada, e a professora McGonagall nunca faria isso por ela, nunca pediria tanto de uma garotinha da Corvinal.**

 **Era algo que Harry Potter não iria ajudá-la também.**

 **Hermione se virou na cama da enfermaria, se encolhendo, longe da Professora McGonagall. "Por favor", ela sussurrou. "Eu quero falar - com o diretor -"**

 **===============================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **"Hermione."**

 **Quando Hermione Granger abriu os olhos uma segunda vez, viu o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore debruçado sobre o leito, parecendo quase como se** ** _tivesse_** **chorado, embora isso fosse impossível; e Hermione sentiu outra pontada de culpa por tê-lo incomodado tanto.**

 **"Minerva disse que você queria falar comigo", disse o velho mago.**

 **"Me -" De repente, Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Sua garganta trancada, e tudo que ela podia fazer era gaguejar, "Me - me -"**

 **De alguma forma, o tom dela deve ter comunicado a outra palavra, a que ela não podia mais dizer.**

 **"** ** _Desculpe_** **", disse Dumbledore. "Por que, pelo que você deveria se arrepender?"**

 **Ela teve que forçar as palavras para fora de sua garganta. "Você estava dizendo a Harry - que ele não deveria pagar - então** ** _eu_** **não deveria - ter feito o que a professora McGonagall disse, eu não deveria ter tocado na varinha dele -"**

 **"Minha querida", disse Dumbledore, "se você não tivesse se comprometido com a Casa de Potter, Harry teria atacado Azkaban sozinho e muito possivelmente vencido. Aquele menino pode escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente, mas eu nunca o conheci por mentir; e no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu existe poder que o Lorde das Trevas nunca soube. Ele realmente teria tentado quebrar Azkaban, mesmo à custa de sua vida". A voz do velho mago ficou mais gentil e calma. "Não, Hermione, você não tem nada para se culpar."**

 **"Eu poderia ter** ** _feito_** **ele não fazer isso."**

 **Nos olhos de Dumbledore, um pequeno brilho apareceu antes de perder para o cansaço. "Realmente, Srta. Granger? Talvez você devesse ser Diretora em meu lugar, pois eu mesmo não tenho tal poder sobre crianças teimosas."**

 **"Harry prometeu -" Sua voz parou. A terrível verdade foi muito difícil de falar. "Harry Potter me prometeu - que ele nunca me ajudaria - se eu dissesse a ele que não."**

 **Houve uma pausa. Os ruídos distantes da enfermaria que acompanhou a Professora McGonagall cessaram, Hermione percebeu, quando Dumbledore a acordou. De onde estava deitada na cama, só conseguia ver o teto e o topo das janelas de uma parede, mas nada em seu alcance de visão se movia e, se havia sons, ela não conseguia ouvi-los.**

 **"Ah", disse Dumbledore. O velho mago suspirou pesadamente. "Eu suponho que** ** _é_** **possível que o menino tivesse mantido sua promessa."**

 **"Eu deveria - eu deveria ter -"**

 **"Ido para Azkaban de sua própria vontade?" Dumbledore disse. "Senhorita Granger, isso é mais do que eu jamais pediria a alguém para assumir."**

 **"Mas -" Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela não pôde deixar de notar a brecha, qualquer um que quisesse passar pela porta de retratos do dormitório da Corvinal logo aprendia a prestar atenção às palavras exatas. "Mas não é mais do que você assumiria."**

 **"Hermione -" o velho bruxo começou.**

 **"Por quê?" disse a voz de Hermione, parecia estar funcionando sem sua mente agora. "Por que eu não poderia ser mais corajosa? Eu ia correr na frente do Dementor - por Harry - antes, quero dizer, em janeiro - então por que - por que - por que eu não podia -" Por que a idéia de ser enviada para Azkaban apenas completamente separada dela, por que ela esqueceu tudo sobre ser boa -**

 **"Minha querida menina", disse Dumbledore. Os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia-lua mostraram uma compreensão completa de sua culpa. "Eu não teria feito melhor, no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Como você seria gentil com os outros, seja gentil consigo mesma também."**

 **"Então eu fiz a coisa errada." De alguma forma, ela precisava dizer isso, para ser informada disso, mesmo que ela já soubesse.**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"** **Escute, jovem corvinal" disse o velho bruxo "ouça-me bem, pois falarei a verdade para você. A maioria dos malfeitores não se considera mal; na verdade, a maioria concebe a si mesma os heróis das histórias que contam. Certa vez eu pensei que o maior mal neste mundo foi feito em nome do bem maior, eu estava errado. Terrivelmente errado. Há um mal neste mundo que se conhece pelo mal e odeia o bem com toda sua força. E busca destruir todas as coisas justas".**

 **Hermione estremeceu em sua cama, de alguma forma, parecia muito real, quando Dumbledore disse isso.**

 **O velho mago continuou falando. "Você é uma das coisas mais bonitas deste mundo, Hermione Granger, e assim o mal te odeia também. Se você tivesse permanecido firme até mesmo nesta provação, ela teria te atingido mais forte e ainda mais duro, até que você se despedaçasse. Não ache que heróis não podem ser quebrados! Nós só somos mais difíceis de quebrar, Hermione." Os olhos do velho mago estavam mais duros do que ela jamais vira. "Quando você está exausto há muitas horas, quando a dor e a morte não são um medo passageiro, mas uma certeza, então é mais difícil ser um herói. Se devo falar a verdade – então, hoje, sim, eu não hesitaria Mas quando eu estava no primeiro ano em Hogwarts - eu teria fugido do dementador que você enfrentou, pois meu pai havia morrido em Azkaban, e eu os temia. Saiba disso! O mal que atingiu você poderia ter acontecido e quebrado qualquer um, até eu mesmo. Apenas Harry Potter tem dentro de si para enfrentar esse horror, quando ele está totalmente em seu poder."**

 **O pescoço de Hermione não podia mais encarar o velho bruxo; Ela deixou a cabeça cair para trás, de volta ao travesseiro, onde ela olhou para o teto, absorvendo o que podia.**

 **"Por quê?" Sua voz tremeu novamente. "Por que alguém seria tão mal? Eu não entendo."**

 **"Eu também me perguntei", disse a voz de Dumbledore, uma profunda tristeza. "Por três anos eu me perguntei, e eu ainda não entendi. Você e eu nunca entenderemos, Hermione Granger. Mas pelo menos eu sei agora o que o verdadeiro mal diria por si mesmo, se pudéssemos falar com ele e perguntar por que fazer o mal. Ele diria,** ** _por que não?_** **"**

 **Um breve clarão de indignação dentro dela. "Tem que haver** ** _um_** ** _milhão_** **de razões porque não!"**

 **"De fato," disse a voz de Dumbledore. "Um milhão de razões e mais. Nós sempre saberemos essas razões, você e eu. Se você insistir em colocar dessa maneira - então sim, Hermione, o julgamento deste dia quebrou você. Mas o que acontece** ** _depois_** **de você quebrar - isso também é parte de ser um herói. O que você é, Hermione Granger, e sempre será."**

 **Ela levantou a cabeça novamente, olhando para ele.**

 **O velho bruxo se levantou do lado da cama dela. Sua barba prateada desceu, quando Dumbledore curvou-se para ela gravemente e saiu.**

 **Ela continuou olhando para onde o velho bruxo fora.**

 **Deveria ter significado algo para ela, deveria tê-la tocado. Deveria ter feito ela se sentir melhor por dentro, que Dumbledore, que parecia tão relutante antes, agora a reconhecia como um herói.**

 **Ela não sentiu nada.**

 **Hermione deixou a cabeça cair de volta para a cama, quando Madame Pomfrey veio e a fez beber algo que queimava seus lábios como comida picante, e cheirava ainda mais quente, e não tinha gosto de nada. Isso não significava nada para ela. Ela continuou olhando para os telhados de pedra distantes do teto.**

 **===============================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Minerva estava esperando, fazendo o seu melhor para não pairar, ao lado das portas duplas da enfermaria de Hogwarts, ela sempre pensou nessas portas como "os portões agourentos" como uma criança em Hogwarts, e não podia deixar de lembrar disso agora. Muitas más notícias foram ditas aqui -**

 **Albus saiu. O velho bruxo não parou no caminho da enfermaria, continuou andando em direção ao escritório do professor Flitwick; e Minerva o seguiu.**

 **Professora McGonagall limpou a garganta. "Está feito, Albus?"**

 **O velho mago assentiu em afirmação. "Se qualquer magia hostil é lançada sobre ela, ou qualquer espírito a tocar, eu devo saber e vir."**

 **"Eu falei com o Sr. Potter depois da aula de Transfiguração", disse a professora McGonagall. "Ele era da opinião de que a Srta. Granger deveria ir para Beauxbatons, em vez de Hogwarts, a partir de agora."**

 **O velho mago balançou a cabeça. "Não. Se Voldemort realmente deseja atacar a Srta. Granger - ele é tenaz além da medida. Seus servos estão voltando para ele, ele não poderia ter recuperado Bellatrix sozinho. Azkaban em si não está a salvo de sua malícia, e quanto a Beauxbatons - não, Minerva. Eu não acho que Voldemort possa ensaiar tais posses frequentemente, ou contra alvos mais fortes, ou este ano teria sido bem diferente. E Harry Potter está aqui, a quem Voldemort deve temer se ele admite ou não. Granger estará mais segura dentro de Hogwarts do que fora".**

 **"O Sr. Potter parecia duvidar disso", disse Minerva. Ela não conseguia manter a pontada de sua voz; havia uma parte dela que concordava bastante forte. "Ele parecia sentir que o senso comum dizia que a Srta. Granger deveria continuar sua educação em qualquer lugar, exceto Hogwarts."**

 **O velho mago suspirou. "Eu temo que o garoto tenha passado muito tempo entre os trouxas. Sempre eles buscam segurança; sempre imaginam que a segurança pode ser alcançada. Se a Srta. Granger não estiver segura dentro do centro de nossa fortaleza, ela não estará mais segura por deixá-la "**

 **"Nem todo mundo parece pensar assim", disse a professora McGonagall. Foi quase a primeira carta que viu quando deu uma rápida olhada em sua mesa; um envelope da melhor pele de carneiro, lacrado em cera de prata esverdeada, pressionado na imagem de uma cobra que se erguia e sibilava para ela. "Eu recebi a coruja do Lorde Malfoy retirando seu filho de Hogwarts."**

 **O velho mago assentiu, mas não se interrompeu. "Harry sabe?"**

 **"Sim." Sua voz vacilou por um momento, lembrando-se da expressão de Harry. "Depois da aula, o Sr. Potter cumprimentou o excelente bom senso de Lorde Malfoy e disse que estaria escrevendo Madame Longbottom aconselhando-a a fazer o mesmo com o neto, caso ele fosse o próximo alvo. Caso o guardião de Longbottom fosse tão negligente a ponto de mantê-lo em Hogwarts, o Sr. Potter queria que ele tivesse um Vira-Tempo, uma capa de invisibilidade, uma vassoura e uma bolsa para carregá-los, além de um anel com uma chave de portal de emergência para um local seguro. No caso de alguém sequestrar o Sr. Longbottom e levá-lo para fora das barreiras de Hogwarts, eu disse ao Sr. Potter que eu não achava que o Ministério consentisse com tal uso dos nossos Vira-Tempo, e ele disse que não deveríamos perguntar. Ele vai querer que a Srta. Granger receba o mesmo, se ela ficar. E para si mesmo, o Sr. Potter quer uma vassoura de três pessoas para carregar em sua bolsa." Ela não ficou surpresa com a lista de precauções. Impressionada com a esperteza, mas não surpresa; ela era uma amante da Transfiguração, afinal. Mas ainda assim causou arrepios através dela, que Harry Potter agora achava que Hogwarts era tão perigoso como a pesquisa de feitiços.**

 **"O Departamento de Mistérios não é facilmente desafiado", disse Albus. "Mas para o resto ..." O velho bruxo pareceu se inclinar um pouco. "Podemos muito bem dar ao menino o que ele deseja. E eu também vou proteger Neville e escrever para Augusta que ele deve ficar aqui durante as férias."**

 **"E finalmente", ela disse, "Sr. Potter diz - isso é uma citação direta, Albus - qualquer que seja o tipo de atrativo de Magos das Trevas que o diretor esteja mantendo aqui, ele precisa tirá-lo desta escola** ** _agora_** **". Ela não conseguia parar a força em sua própria voz, daquela vez.**

 **"Eu pedi isso de Flamel," Alvo disse, a dor clara em sua voz. "Mas o Mestre Flamel disse - que até** ** _ele_** **não pode mais manter a Pedra Segura - que ele acredita que Voldemort tem meios de encontrá-la onde quer que ela esteja escondida - e que ele não autoriza que ela seja guardada em qualquer lugar exceto Hogwarts. Minerva, me desculpe, mas deve ser feito -** ** _deve!_**

 **"Muito bem", disse a professora McGonagall. "Mas, para mim, acho que o Sr. Potter está certo em todas as contas."**

 **O velho mago olhou para ela, e sua voz engasgou quando ele disse "Minerva, você me conhece há muito tempo e, assim como qualquer alma que ainda esteja viva, diga-me: já me perdi para a escuridão?"**

 **"O que?" disse a professora McGonagall em surpresa genuína. Então, "Ah, Albus, não!"**

 **Os lábios do velho mago se apertaram firmemente antes dele falar. "Para o bem maior. Eu sacrifiquei tantos, para o bem maior. Hoje eu quase condenei Hermione Granger a Azkaban pelo bem maior. E eu me vejo - hoje, eu me encontrei - começando a ressentir a inocência que não é mais minha -" A voz do velho mago parou. "Mal feito em nome do bem. Mal feito em nome do mal. O que** ** _é_** **pior?"**

 **"Você está sendo bobo, Albus."**

 **O velho mago olhou para ela novamente, antes de voltar os olhos para o caminho. "Diga-me, Minerva - você fez uma pausa para pesar as consequências, antes de dizer à senhorita Granger como se ligar à família Potter?"**

 **Ela respirou involuntariamente quando entendeu o que tinha feito -**

 **"Então você não fez." Os olhos de Albus estavam tristes. "Não, Minerva, você não deve se desculpar. Está tudo bem. Pelo que você tem visto de mim neste dia - se sua primeira lealdade é agora para Harry Potter, e não para mim, então isso é certo e apropriado." Ela abriu os lábios para protestar, mas Albus continuou antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra. "De fato - de fato - isso será necessário e mais que necessário, se o Lorde das Trevas que Harry deve derrotar para chegar ao seu poder não é Voldemort depois de tudo -"**

 **"Não** ** _isso de_** **novo!" Minerva disse. "Albus, foi Você-Sabe-Quem, não você, que marcou Harry como seu igual. Não há nenhuma maneira** ** _possível_** **de que a profecia possa estar falando sobre você!"**

 **O velho mago assentiu, mas seus olhos ainda pareciam distantes, fixados apenas na estrada à frente.**

 **===============================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **A cela de detenção, bem ao centro do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, era luxuosa; mais uma observação sobre o que os bruxos adultos consideravam natural, do que qualquer sentimento especial em relação aos prisioneiros. Havia uma cadeira auto-reclinável e auto-balançante com almofadas macias, ricamente texturizadas e auto-aquecidas. Havia uma estante contendo livros aleatórios resgatados de uma caixa de barganhas e uma prateleira cheia de revistas antigas, incluindo uma de 1883. Quanto aos artigos de higiene, bem, não era exatamente luxuoso, mas havia um feitiço na sala que colocava tudo esse negócio em espera; você não deveria ir a lugar nenhum que o Auror que estava assistindo não pudesse vê-lo. Mas, além disso, era uma pequena cela bastante agradável. O professor de defesa de Hogwarts estava sendo detido, não preso, nem mesmo intimidado. Não havia provas para indiciá-lo ... exceto que um crime terrível e incomum fora cometido na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e, em ocasiões anteriores, as chances eram de cinco para um que o atual professor de Defesa estava envolvido nele** ** _de alguma forma_** **. A isto deve ser adicionado o fato de que ninguém no DMLE sequer sabia quem era o Professor de Defesa, e que o homem tinha literalmente** ** _espirrado_** **em todas as tentativas de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Porque, não, eles** ** _não haviam_** **liberado 'Quirinus Quirrell' de volta a Hogwarts ainda.**

 **Vamos repetir isso para ênfase:**

 **O professor de defesa.**

 **Estava sendo detido.**

 **Em uma cela.**

 **O Professor de Defesa estava olhando para o Auror e cantarolando.**

 **O Professor de Defesa não falou uma única palavra desde que chegou a esta célula em particular. Ele** ** _só_** **ficou cantarolando.**

 **O canto começou como uma simples canção de ninar para crianças, aquela que na Inglaterra dos Trouxas que começa,** ** _Lullaby, and good night ..._**

 **Essa melodia foi cantarolada, sem variação, repetidamente, durante sete minutos, para estabelecer o padrão subjacente.**

 **Então começaram as elaborações sobre o tema. Frases cantaroladas lentas demais, com longas pausas no meio, de modo que a mente do ouvinte espera impotente e espera pela próxima nota, a próxima frase. E então, quando a frase seguinte vem, é tão fora de tom, tão inacreditavelmente fora de tom, não apenas fora da chave para as frases anteriores, mas cantada em um tom que não corresponde a** ** _nenhuma_** **chave, que você teria que acreditar que essa pessoa tenha passado horas deliberadamente praticando seu cantarolar apenas para adquirir um anti-campo tão perfeito.**

 **Tem a mesma aparência de música que a terrível voz morta de um Dementador carrega para a fala humana.**

 **E esse horrível e indignante cantarolado é** ** _impossível_** **de ignorar. É semelhante a uma canção de ninar conhecida, mas parte desse padrão imprevisível. Ele cria expectativas e depois as viola, nunca em um padrão constante que permita que o zumbido se apague. O cérebro do ouvinte não pode impedir-se de esperar que as frases antimusicais se completem, nem se impedir de perceber as surpresas.**

 **A única explicação possível para a forma como esse modo de zumbido veio a existir é que ele foi deliberadamente projetado por algum gênio indescritivelmente cruel que acordou um dia, sentindo-se entediado com a tortura comum, e decidiu desfiar a si mesmo e descobrir se ele poderia quebrar a sanidade de alguém** ** _apenas cantarolando para eles_** **.**

 **O Auror tem escutado esse cantarolar inimaginável e terrível por quatro horas, enquanto está sendo observado por uma presença enorme, fria e letal, que se sente igualmente horrível, quer ele olhe diretamente para ele ou deixe pairar no canto de sua visão.**

 **O cantarolar parou.**

 **Houve uma longa espera. Tempo suficiente para que a falsa esperança suba e seja esmagada pela lembrança de decepções anteriores. E então, à medida que o intervalo se alongava e se alongava, essa esperança aumentava de novo sem parar -**

 **O cantarolar começou mais uma vez.**

 **O auror rachou.**

 **De seu cinto, o auror pegou um espelho, tocou-o uma vez e depois disse "Este é o Auror Júnior Arjun Altunay, estou chamando o código RJ-L20 na célula três".**

 **"Código RJ-L20?" o espelho disse em tom de surpresa. Houve um som de páginas sendo lançadas, então, "Você quer ser aliviado porque um prisioneiro está tentando uma guerra psicológica e tendo sucesso?"**

 **(Amelia Bones é realmente muito inteligente.)**

 **"O que o prisioneiro disse para você?" disse o espelho.**

 **(Esta questão** ** _não faz_** **parte do procedimento RJ-L20, mas infelizmente Amelia Bones não incluiu uma instrução explícita que o comandante não deveria perguntar.)**

 **"Ele é -" disse o Auror, e olhou de volta para a cela. O professor de defesa agora estava recostado em sua cadeira, parecendo bastante relaxado. "Ele estava** ** _olhando_** **para mim! E** ** _cantarolando!_** **"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **O espelho falou de novo. "E você está ligando para um RJ-L20 por causa disso? Tem certeza de que não está apenas tentando sair do serviço?"**

 **(Amelia Bones está cercada de idiotas.)**

 **"Você não entende!" gritou Auror Altunay. "É um cantarolar realmente horrível!"**

 **O espelho transmitiu um som de risadas abafadas no fundo, soando como se estivesse vindo de mais de uma pessoa. Então falou novamente. "Sr. Altunay, se você não quer ser preso na Segunda Classe de Auror Júnior, eu sugiro que você ceda e volte ao trabalho -"**

 **"Pare com isso", disse uma voz nítida, soando um pouco remota devido à distância do espelho.**

 **(É por isso que Amelia Bones frequentemente se senta em um centro de coordenação do DMLE enquanto faz sua papelada exigida pelo Ministério.)**

 **"Auror Altunay", disse a voz nítida, parecendo aproximar-se mais perto do espelho "você será rendido em breve. Auror Ben Gutierrez, o procedimento para RJ-L20** ** _não_** **diz que você pergunta por que. Ele diz que você substitui o Auror.** ** _Se_** **eu descobrir que os aurores parecem estar abusando, vou modificar o procedimento para evitar seu abuso -" O espelho foi interrompido abruptamente.**

 **O auror voltou-se para olhar triunfante para onde o atual professor de defesa de Hogwarts estava recostado em sua cadeira almofadada.**

 **Aquele homem então falou as primeiras palavras que saíram de seus lábios desde que ele entrou na cela.**

 **"Adeus, senhor Altunay", disse o professor de defesa.**

 **Poucos minutos depois, a porta da cela de detenção se abriu e entrou uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos, vestida com as túnicas tingidas de carmesim de um auror, sem qualquer sinal de classificação ou outra ornamentação, carregando uma pasta de couro preto sob o braço esquerdo. "Você está rendido", a velha disse abruptamente.**

 **Houve um breve atraso enquanto Auror Altunay tentava explicar o que estava acontecendo. Isso foi interrompido por um aceno de cabeça e um simples dedo apontando a porta.**

 **"Boa noite, Senhora Diretora", disse o professor de defesa.**

 **Amelia Bones não reconheceu essa afirmação, mas sentou-se abruptamente na cadeira vazia. A velha bruxa abriu a pasta preta e seu olhar desceu até os pergaminhos. "Possíveis dicas para a identidade do atual Professor de Defesa de Hogwarts, conforme compilado pelo Auror Robards." O pergaminho do título foi virado, jogado para o lado. "O Professor de Defesa disse que ele foi classificado na Sonserina. Alegou que sua família foi morta por Voldemort. Disse que ele tinha estudado em um centro de artes marciais na Ásia trouxa que foi destruído por Voldemort. Um pedido apresentado ao Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia identifica este incidente como o Caso Oni de 1969." Outro pergaminho foi deixado de lado. "Parece também que este professor de defesa fez um discurso muito emocionante para seus alunos, pouco antes do último natal, castigando a geração anterior por sua desunião contra os Comensais da Morte." A velha bruxa ergueu os olhos da pasta de couro. "Madame Longbottom ficou muito entusiasmada com isso e insistiu que eu lesse a coisa toda. O argumento me pareceu familiar, embora eu não pudesse lembrar de onde naquele momento. Mas é claro que eu tinha pensado que você estava morto."**

 **O oficial chefe de segurança da Grã-Bretanha Mágica agora olhava atentamente para o atual professor de defesa de Hogwarts, do outro lado do painel de vidro reforçado por magia que os separava. O homem da cela devolveu o olhar de maneira uniforme, sem aparente alarme.**

 **"Eu não vou citar nenhum nome", disse a velha bruxa. "Mas vou contar uma história e ver se soa familiar." Amelia Bones olhou para baixo, voltando-se para o próximo pergaminho. "Nascido em 1927, entrou para Hogwarts em 1938, se classificou na Sonserina, se formou em 1945. Fez uma turnê de formatura no exterior e desapareceu enquanto visitava a Albânia. Presumiu-se morto até 1970, quando retornou à Inglaterra mágica quase que de repente. Cinco anos, ele permaneceu afastado de sua família e amigos, vivendo em isolamento. Em 1971, enquanto visitava o Beco Diagonal, ele evitou uma tentativa de Bellatrix Black de sequestrar a filha do Ministro da Magia, e usou a Maldição da Morte para matar dois dos três Comensais da Morte que a acompanham. Além disso, toda a Grã-Bretanha conhece a história; preciso continuar?" A velha bruxa ergueu os olhos da pasta novamente. "Muito bem. Houve um julgamento no Wizengamot, durante o qual este jovem foi exonerado por seu uso da Maldição da Morte, principalmente devido aos esforços de sua avó, a Senhora de sua Casa. Ele se reconciliou com sua família, e eles realizaram uma reunião na Câmara para dar as boas-vindas ao seu retorno. O convidado de honra chegou àquela reunião para encontrar toda a sua família morta pelos Comensais da Morte, até os elfos domésticos, e que ele próprio, da linhagem secundária, era o último remanescente de uma casa mais antiga".**

 **O Professor de Defesa não reagiu a nada disso, exceto que seus olhos estavam meio fechados, como se estivessem cansados.**

 **"O jovem assumiu a cadeira de sua família no Wizengamot, tornando-se uma das vozes mais firmes contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Várias vezes liderou forças contra os Comensais da Morte, lutando com táticas habilidosas e poder extraordinário. As pessoas começaram a falar dele como o próximo Dumbledore, pensou-se que ele poderia se tornar Ministro da Magia depois que o Lorde das Trevas caísse. No dia 3 de julho de 1973, ele falhou em aparecer em um voto chave da Wizengamot, e nunca mais foi ouvido. Você-Sabe-Quem o matou. Foi um duro golpe para todos nós, e as coisas pioraram a partir daquele dia." O olhar da velha bruxa estava questionando. "Eu mesma entrei em luto por você. O que aconteceu?"**

 **Os ombros do Professor de Defesa se moveram levemente, um pequeno encolher de ombros. "Você faz muitas suposições", disse o professor de defesa em voz baixa. "Para mim, eu acreditaria que o homem morreu anos atrás. Mas se esse homem ainda está vivo - então fica claro que ele não deseja que o fato seja anunciado, e tem razões suficientes para o silêncio. Esse homem já foi de alguma ajuda para você, parece." Os lábios do professor de defesa se curvaram em um sorriso cínico. "Mas eu não estou mais surpreso quando a gratidão é passageira. Há ainda mais que você exigiria dele?"**

 **A velha bruxa recostou-se na cadeira de monitoramento de seu Auror, parecendo bastante assustada,** **talvez até ferida. "Não -" ela disse depois de um momento. Seus dedos tocaram a pasta de couro;** ** _nervosamente,_** **você poderia ter pensado, se você acreditasse que Amelia Bones poderia estar nervosa. "Mas a sua** ** _casa_** **\- não há muitas casas antigas restantes -"**

 **"Pouco importa a este país se oito Casas Antigas permanecerem, ou sete."**

 **A velha bruxa suspirou. "O que Dumbledore acha disso?"**

 **O homem na cela de detenção balançou a cabeça. "Ele não sabe quem eu sou e prometeu não perguntar".**

 **As sobrancelhas da velha bruxa se ergueram. "Como ele te identificou para as proteções de Hogwarts, então?"**

 **Um leve sorriso. "O diretor desenhou um círculo, e disse a Hogwarts quem estava dentro dele era o professor de defesa. Falando nisso -" O tom foi mais baixo, mais plano. "Estou sentindo falta das minhas aulas, Diretora Bones."**

 **"Você parece** ** _descansar_** **, às vezes, de uma maneira peculiar. Isso também foi relatado. E você parece estar** ** _descansando_** **cada vez mais frequentemente, conforme o tempo passa." Os dedos da velha bruxa tocaram de novo na pasta de couro. "Não me lembro de ter lido tal sintoma, mas quando se ouve de tal coisa, imagina-se ... Os Magos das Trevas lutaram e maldições terríveis foram recebidas ..."**

 **O professor de defesa permaneceu inexpressivo.**

 **"Você precisa da ajuda de um curandeiro?" disse Amelia Bones. Sua própria máscara havia escorregado, mostrando claramente a dor em seus olhos. "Existe alguma coisa que possa ser feita por você?"**

 **"Eu concordei em ensinar Defesa em Hogwarts", o homem na cela disse categoricamente. "Tire suas próprias conclusões, Madame. E eu estou sentindo falta das minhas aulas, das quais não restam muitas. Eu gostaria de voltar a Hogwarts agora."**

 **==============================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Quando Hermione acordou pela terceira vez (embora parecesse que ela só fechou os olhos por um momento), o Sol estava ainda mais baixo no céu, quase totalmente definido. Ela se sentia um pouco mais viva e, estranhamente, ainda mais exausta. Desta vez foi o professor Flitwick que estava de pé ao lado de sua cama e sacudindo seu ombro, uma bandeja de comida fumegante flutuando ao lado dele. Por alguma razão ela achava que Harry Potter deveria estar debruçado sobre a cama dela, mas ele não estava lá. Ela tinha sonhado isso? Ela não conseguia se lembrar de sonhar.**

 **Aconteceu (de acordo com o Professor Flitwick) que Hermione havia perdido o jantar no Salão Principal e deveria ser acordada para comer. E então ela poderia voltar para o dormitório da Corvinal e sua própria cama para dormir o resto da noite.**

 **Ela comeu em silêncio. Havia uma parte dela que queria perguntar ao professor Flitwick se** ** _ele_** **achava que ela tinha sido atraída pela memória ou ela tentara matar Draco Malfoy por vontade própria -**

 ** _\- como ela se lembrava de fazer -_**

 **\- mas a maioria dela estava com medo de descobrir.** ** _O medo de descobrir_** **era um sinal de alerta, de acordo com Harry Potter e seus livros; mas a mente dela estava cansada,** ** _machucada,_** **e ela não conseguia reunir forças para anular isso.**

 **Quando ela e o professor Flitwick deixaram a enfermaria, encontraram Harry Potter sentado de pernas cruzadas do lado de fora da porta, lendo em silêncio um livro de psicologia.**

 **"Vou levá-la daqui", disse o menino-que-sobreviveu. "A professora McGonagall disse que tudo ficaria bem".**

 **O professor Flitwick pareceu aceitar isso e partiu depois de um olhar severo para os dois. Ela não podia imaginar o que o olhar severo deveria dizer, a menos que fosse** ** _, não tente matar mais alunos._**

 **Os passos do professor Flitwick desapareceram, e os dois ficaram sozinhos do lado de fora das portas da enfermaria.**

 **Ela olhou para os olhos verdes do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, a confusão de cabelos que não obscurecia a cicatriz na testa; ela olhou para o rosto do garoto que dera todo o seu dinheiro para salvá-la sem pensar duas vezes. Havia sentimentos dentro dela - culpa, vergonha, constrangimento, outras coisas também - mas sem palavras. Não havia nada que ela soubesse como dizer.**

 **"Então", Harry disse abruptamente, "eu dei uma olhada rápida nos meus livros de psicologia para ver o que eles diziam sobre o transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Os livros antigos diziam que você deveria conversar sobre a experiência imediatamente depois com um conselheiro. Os estudos mais modernos dizem que quando eles realmente realizaram experimentos, descobriu-se que falar sobre isso imediatamente piorava. Aparentemente, o que você realmente deveria fazer é correr com o impulso natural de sua mente para reprimir as memórias e simplesmente não pensar sobre isso por um tempo".**

 **Era tão** ** _normal_** **pelo jeito que ela e Harry costumavam falar que ela sentia uma queimação repentina em sua garganta.**

 ** _Nós não temos que falar sobre isso._** **Isso foi o que Harry acabou de dizer, mais ou menos. Parecia trapaça, talvez até como uma mentira. Nada** ** _foi_** **normal. Tudo de errado ainda estava terrivelmente errado, tudo o que não foi dito ainda precisava ser dito ...**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Hermione, porque não havia mais nada a dizer, mais nada.**

 **"Sinto muito por não estar esperando quando você acordou", Harry disse, quando começaram a andar. "Madame Pomfrey não me deixou entrar, então eu fiquei aqui". Harry deu uma pequena e triste encolher de ombros. "Eu suponho que eu deveria estar lá fora, tentando executar o controle de danos em relações públicas, mas ... honestamente, eu nunca fui bom nisso, eu acabo falando agressivamente com as pessoas."**

 **"Quão ruim ficou?" Ela pensou que sua voz deveria ter saído em um sussurro, um grasnido, mas isso não aconteceu.**

 **"Bem -" Harry disse com óbvia hesitação. "A coisa que você tem que entender, Hermione, é que você tinha muitos defensores na hora do café da manhã hoje, mas todos ao seu lado estavam ...** ** _inventando coisas_** **. Draco tentou te matar primeiro, coisas assim. Era Granger versus Malfoy, era assim que as pessoas viam, como uma gangorra onde empurrar seu lado para baixo significava empurrar o outro lado para cima. Eu disse a eles que você provavelmente era inocente, que vocês dois tinham sido atraídos pela memória. Ambos os lados me trataram como um traidor tentando me equilibrar no meio e então as pessoas ouviram que Draco tinha testemunhado sob o Veritaserum que ele estava tentando te ajudar antes da batalha - pare de fazer essa expressão, Hermione, você não fez nada. De qualquer forma, todas as pessoas entenderam que a facção pró-Malfoy estava certa e a facção pró-Granger estava errada." Harry deu um pequeno suspiro. "Eu** ** _disse a_** **eles que quando a verdade fosse revelada, eles ficariam envergonhados ..."**

 **"Quão ruim ficou?" ela disse novamente. Desta vez, sua voz saiu mais fraca.**

 **"Lembre-se da experiência de conformidade de Asch?" Harry disse, virando a cabeça para lhe dar um olhar sério.**

 **Sua mente** ** _demorou a lembrar_** **por alguns segundos, o que a assustou, mas depois a referência voltou. Em 1951, Solomon Asch tinha tirado alguns temas experimentais, e cada um deles havia sido colocado entre uma fila de outras pessoas que se pareciam com eles, parecendo-se com outros sujeitos experimentais, mas na verdade confederados do experimentador. Eles mostravam uma linha de referência em uma tela, rotulada de X, ao lado de três outras linhas, rotuladas como A, B e C. O experimentador havia perguntado qual linha era do mesmo tamanho que a linha X. A resposta correta obviamente tinha sido C. Os outros "sujeitos", os confederados, disseram um após o outro que X tinha o mesmo comprimento de B. O assunto real fora posto em penúltimo na ordem, para não despertar suspeita por ser o último. O teste tinha sido para ver se o sujeito real se "conformaria" com a resposta errada padrão de B, ou verbalizaria a resposta obviamente correta de C.**

 **75% dos sujeitos tinham 'conformado' pelo menos uma vez. Um terço dos indivíduos se conformaram mais da metade do tempo. Alguns relataram depois acreditar que X tinha o mesmo comprimento de B. E isso foi em um caso em que os sujeitos não conheciam nenhum dos confederados. Se você colocar as pessoas em volta de outras pessoas que pertenciam ao mesmo grupo que elas, como alguém em uma cadeira de rodas ao lado de outras pessoas em uma cadeira de rodas, o efeito de conformidade ficava ainda mais forte ...**

 **Hermione tinha um sentimento doentio onde isso estava indo. "Eu me lembro", ela sussurrou.**

 **"Eu dei o treinamento anti-conformidade para a Legião do Caos, você sabe. Eu coloquei cada legionário no meio e disse 'duas vezes dois é quatro!' ou 'a grama é verde!' enquanto todos os outros na Legião do Caos os chamavam de idiotas ou zombavam deles - Allen Flint fazia escárnios muito bons - ou até mesmo davam a eles olhares vazios e depois se afastavam. A única coisa que você tem que lembrar é que** ** _apenas_** **a Legião do Caos já praticou qualquer coisa assim. Ninguém mais em Hogwarts sabe o que** ** _é_** **conformidade** ** _._** **"**

 **"Harry!" Sua voz estava balançando. "Quão ruim** ** _é_** **isso?"**

 **Harry deu outro olhar de tristeza. "Todos no segundo ano e acima, já que eles não te conhecem. Todos no Exército Dragão. Todos da Sonserina, é claro. E, bem, a maior parte do resto da Inglaterra mágica também, eu acho. Lembre-se, Lucius Malfoy controla o** ** _Profeta Diário_** **".**

 **"Todos?" ela sussurrou. Seus membros começaram a sentir frio, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma piscina sem aquecimento.**

 **"O que as pessoas realmente acreditam não se sente como uma** ** _crença_** **, parece a maneira como o mundo** ** _é._** **Você e eu estamos em uma pequena bolha privada do universo onde Hermione Granger teve a memória encantada. Todo mundo está vivendo no mundo onde Hermione Granger tentou assassinar Draco Malfoy. Se Ernie Macmillian -"**

 **Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.** ** _Capitão Macmillian -_**

 **"- acha que ele é eticamente proibido de ser seu amigo agora, bem, ele está tentando fazer a coisa certa como ele entende, no mundo em que ele pensa que vive." Os olhos de Harry estavam muito sérios. "Hermione, você me disse muitas vezes que eu desvalorizo demais para as outras pessoas. Mas se eu esperasse muito deles - se eu esperasse que as pessoas acertassem as coisas - eu realmente os odiaria, então. Idealismo à parte. Os estudantes de Hogwarts não conhecem ciência cognitiva suficiente para assumir a responsabilidade de como suas próprias mentes funcionam. Não é culpa deles que eles sejam loucos". A voz de Harry era estranhamente gentil, quase como a de um adulto. "Eu sei que vai ser mais difícil para você do que seria para mim. Mas lembre-se, eventualmente o verdadeiro culpado é pregado. A verdade aparece, todo mundo que estava confiantemente errado fica envergonhado."**

 **"E se o verdadeiro culpado não for pego?" ela disse com uma voz trêmula.**

 ** _... ou se acaba sendo eu afinal de contas?_**

 **"Então você pode sair de Hogwarts e ir para o Instituto Salem para Bruxas na América."**

 **"** ** _Deixar Hogwarts?_** **" Ela nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade exceto como uma punição final.**

 **"Eu ... Hermione, eu acho que você pode querer fazer isso de qualquer maneira. Hogwarts não é um castelo, é loucura com paredes. Você** ** _tem_** **outras opções."**

 **"Eu vou ..." ela gaguejou. "Eu vou ter ... que pensar sobre isso ..."**

 **Harry assentiu. "Pelo menos ninguém vai tentar azarar você, não depois do que o Diretor disse no jantar hoje à noite. Ah, e Ron Weasley veio até mim, parecendo muito sério, e me disse que se eu te visse primeiro, eu diria que ele se desculpa por ter pensado mal de você, e ele nunca mais falará mal de você."**

 **"** ** _Ron_** **acredita que eu sou inocente?" disse Hermione.**

 **"Bem ... ele não acha que você é** ** _inocente,_** **por si só ..."**

 **==============================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **Todo o dormitório da Corvinal ficou em silêncio quando os dois entraram.**

 **Olhando para eles.**

 **Olhando para ela.**

 **(Ela teve pesadelos como este.)**

 **E então, uma por uma, as pessoas olharam para longe dela.**

 **Penelope Clearwater, a monitora do quinto ano encarregada dos primeiros anos, desviou o olhar devagar e deliberadamente, virando a cabeça para a outra direção.**

 **Su Li, Lisa Turpin e Michael Corner, todos sentados em uma mesa juntos, todos com os quais ela ajudara no dever de casa uma vez ou outra, todos desviaram o olhar, os rostos repentinamente nervosos, no momento em que ela tentou pegar os olhos deles.**

 **Uma bruxa do terceiro ano chamada Latisha Randle, a quem SPIHB salvara duas vezes de valentões da Sonserina, rapidamente se abaixou sobre a mesa e começou a fazer o dever de casa novamente.**

 **Mandy Brocklehurst olhou para longe dela.**

 **Se Hermione não começou a chorar, então, foi só porque ela esperava, tinha visto isso em sua mente uma e outra vez. Pelo menos as pessoas não estavam gritando com ela ou empurrando-a ou azarando-a. Eles estavam apenas olhando para longe -**

 **Hermione andou muito em linha reta até o as escadas que levava em direção aos dormitórios das meninas do primeiro ano. (Ela não viu Padma Patil ou Anthony Goldstein olhando para ela, aquelas duas cabeças solitárias virando-se para rastreá-la enquanto saía.) De trás dela, ela ouviu Harry Potter dizer em um tom muito calmo: "Agora, eventualmente, a verdade vai se revelar. Então, se você está confiante de que ela é culpada, posso pedir a todos vocês que assinem este documento aqui, dizendo que se ela mais tarde for inocente, ela poderá dizer "eu te disse" e, em seguida, segurar isso sobre você para o resto de suas vidas? Suba em cima, um e todos, não seja covarde, se você realmente acredita que você acredita não deveria ter medo de apostar - "**

 **Ela estava no meio da escada quando percebeu que haveria outras garotas dentro de seu dormitório também.**

 **==============================================\\\~\\\=====================================================**

 **As estrelas ainda não haviam aparecido, apenas uma ou duas das mais brilhantes, visíveis através da névoa púrpura avermelhada do horizonte, embora o sol estivesse totalmente afundado.**

 **As mãos de Hermione se enterraram na pedra dura do parapeito que guardava a pequena sacada, onde ela se abaixou para fora da escada depois de perceber que -**

 **-** ** _ela não podia simplesmente voltar para a cama_** **-**

 **\- as palavras ecoaram em sua mente como "Você não pode voltar para casa" deveria soar.**

 **Ela olhou para os terrenos vazios, o pôr-do-sol esmaecido, a grama que brotava lá embaixo.**

 **Cansada, ela estava cansada, não conseguia pensar agora, precisava dormir. O professor Flitwick disse a ela que ela precisava dormir, e havia outra poção com o jantar. Talvez fosse assim que a sociedade bruxa tratava traumas horríveis com garotas inocentes, só faziam com que elas dormissem muito depois.**

 **Ela deveria ir para o quarto e dormir, mas tinha medo de ir a algum lugar onde as outras pessoas estivessem. Com medo de como eles podem olhar para ela, ou desviar o olhar.**

 **Fragmentos de pensamento se perseguiram em torno de uma mente exausta demais para terminar ou conectá-los, à medida que a noite se aproximava.**

 ** _Por quê -_**

 ** _Por que tudo isso aconteceu?_**

 ** _Tudo estava bem há uma semana -_**

 ** _Por quê -_**

 **De trás dela veio o som rangido de uma porta abrindo.**

 **Ela virou a cabeça e olhou.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava encostado na porta pela qual ela andara, silhueta como um recorte de papelão pela luz das tochas de Hogwarts iluminadas atrás dele, na porta aberta. Ela não podia ver a expressão dele, embora a porta atrás dele fosse brilhante; seus olhos, seu rosto, tudo o que ela podia ver daqui estava dentro da sombra da noite.**

 **O professor de defesa de Hogwarts, número um na lista de pessoas que poderiam ter feito isso. Ela nem percebeu que** ** _tinha_** **uma lista de suspeitos até aquele momento.**

 **O homem estava dentro da porta, sem dizer nada; e ela não conseguia ver os olhos dele. O que ele estava** ** _fazendo_** **lá em primeiro lugar -**

 **"Você está aqui para me matar?" disse Hermione Granger.**

 **A cabeça do professor Quirrell se inclinou para isso.**

 **Então o professor de defesa se dirigiu a ela, a silhueta escura levantando uma mão lenta e deliberadamente, como se para empurrá-la da torre da Corvinal -**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **A explosão de adrenalina anulou tudo, ela sacou a varinha sem pensar, seus lábios formaram a palavra por conta própria, o estupor saltou de sua varinha e -**

 **-** ** _diminuiu a velocidade até parar_** **diante da mão levantada do professor Quirrell, ondulando no ar como se ainda estivesse tentando voar e fazendo um leve assobio.**

 **O brilho vermelho iluminou o rosto do professor Quirrell pela primeira vez, mostrando um estranho sorriso afetuoso.**

 **"Melhor", disse o professor Quirrell. "Senhorita Granger, você ainda é uma aluna da minha aula de Defesa. Como tal, se você me considera uma ameaça, não espero que olhe para mim com tristeza e pergunte se eu estou aqui para matá-la. Menos dois pontos de Quirrell."**

 **Ela era totalmente incapaz de formar palavras.**

 **O professor de defesa sacudiu o dedo indicador casualmente para o Estupefaça suspenso, enviando o hexágono de volta sobre a sua cabeça, longe na noite, de modo que eles ficaram novamente na escuridão. Então o professor Quirrell saiu da porta, que se fechou atrás dele; e uma suave luz branca surgiu em torno dos dois, de modo que ela pudesse ver seu rosto mais uma vez, ainda com aquele estranho sorriso afetuoso.**

 **"O que você está - o que você está** ** _fazendo_** **aqui?"**

 **Mais alguns passos levaram o professor Quirrell a uma parte mais alta das muralhas da varanda, onde ele pousou os cotovelos na pedra e inclinou-se pesadamente, olhando para a noite.**

 **"Eu vim para cá imediatamente após ser liberado pelos Aurores, no momento em que terminei de me reportar ao Diretor", disse o professor Quirrell em voz baixa, "porque sou seu professor, e você é minha aluna e eu sou responsável por você."**

 **Hermione entendeu então; lembrando-se do que o professor Quirrell havia dito a Harry na segunda aula de Defesa do ano, sobre controlar sua raiva. Ela sentiu o rubor de vergonha por todo o seu peito. Levou um momento depois disso para o conhecimento anular a mortificação, para ela forçar as palavras -**

 **"Eu -" disse Hermione. "Harry pensa - que eu** ** _não_** **\- perdi a paciência, quero dizer -"**

 **"Então eu ouvi", disse o professor Quirrell em um tom bastante seco. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se para as próprias estrelas. "O menino tem a sorte de eu ter cruzado a linha de aborrecimento com sua autodestruição, em pura curiosidade sobre o que ele deve fazer a seguir. Mas eu concordo com a avaliação dos fatos do Sr. Potter. Esse assassinato foi bem planejado para escapar detecção tanto pelas alas de Hogwarts quanto pelo olho oportuno do Diretor. Naturalmente, em um assassinato tão pensativo, algum inocente seria colocado para assumir a culpa." Um sorriso breve e irônico cruzou os lábios do professor de defesa, embora ele não estivesse olhando para ela. "Quanto à noção de que você mesma fez isso - eu me considero uma professora talentosa, mas nem mesmo eu poderia ensinar tal intenção assassina a uma estudante tão obstinada e sem talento quanto Hermione Granger."**

 **A parte do cérebro dela que dizia** ** _O quê?_** **em indignação não estava nem perto de alto o suficiente para alcançar seus lábios.**

 **"Não ..." disse o professor Quirrell. "Não é por isso que estou aqui. Você não fez nenhum esforço para esconder sua antipatia por mim, Srta. Granger. Agradeço por essa falta de fingimento, pois prefiro muito mais o verdadeiro ódio ao falso amor. Mas você ainda é minha aluna, e eu tenho uma palavra a dizer para você, se você vai ouvir."**

 **Hermione olhou para ele, ainda lutando contra os efeitos posteriores da adrenalina de antes. O Professor de Defesa parecia estar apenas olhando para o céu escuro, no qual as estrelas estavam se tornando visíveis.**

 **"Eu seria um herói uma vez", disse o professor Quirrell, ainda olhando para cima. "Você acredita nisso, Srta. Granger?"**

 **"Não."**

 **"Obrigado novamente, Srta. Granger. É verdade, no entanto. Muito tempo atrás, muito antes do seu tempo ou de Harry Potter, havia um homem que era saudado como um salvador. O talento destinado, como qualquer um reconheceria de contos, empunhando justiça e vingança como varinhas gêmeas contra seu terrível inimigo. " O professor Quirrell deu uma risada suave e amarga, olhando para o céu noturno. "Você sabe, senhorita Granger, naquela época eu me achava já cínico, e ainda assim ... bem."**

 **O silêncio se estendeu, no frio e na noite.**

 **"Com toda a honestidade", disse o professor Quirrell, olhando para as estrelas, "eu ainda não entendi. Eles deveriam saber que suas vidas dependiam do sucesso daquele homem. E, no entanto, era como se eles tentassem fazer tudo para tornar sua vida** ** _desagradável. Para_** **jogar todo obstáculo possível em seu caminho. Eu não era ingênuo, Srta. Granger, eu não esperava que os detentores do poder se alinhassem tão rapidamente - não sem algo para si mesmos. Mas o poder também estava ameaçado e, por isso, fiquei chocado ao ver que eles pareciam contentes em recuar e deixar a esse homem toda a carga de responsabilidade. Eles zombavam de sua performance, observando entre si como eles se sairiam melhor em seu lugar, embora não se condescendessem em dar um passo à frente." O professor Quirrell balançou a cabeça como se estivesse surpreso. "E foi a coisa mais estranha - o Feiticeiro das Trevas, o terrível inimigo daquele homem - por que, aqueles que o serviram saltaram avidamente para suas tarefas. O Feiticeiro das Trevas se tornou mais cruel com seus seguidores, e eles o seguiram ainda mais. Os homens lutaram pelo chance de servi-** ** _lo_** **, mesmo como aqueles cujas vidas dependiam daquele outro homem faziam tudo para tornar sua vida difícil ... Eu não pude entender, Srta. Granger". O rosto do professor Quirrell estava na sombra, quando ele olhou para cima. "Talvez, tomando sobre si mesmo a maldição da ação, aquele homem a tenha removido de todos os outros? Foi por isso que eles se sentiram livres para impedir sua batalha contra o Mago das Trevas que teria escravizado todos eles? Acreditar que as pessoas agiam em seu próprio interesse não foi o cinismo, mas o otimismo absoluto; na realidade, os homens não alcançam um padrão tão elevado. E assim, com o tempo, percebemos que ele poderia lutar melhor contra o Mago das Trevas sozinho, do que com tais seguidores às suas costas."**

 **"Então -" a voz de Hermione soou estranha na noite. "Você deixou seus amigos para trás, onde eles** **estariam seguros, e tentou atacar o Mago das Trevas sozinho?"**

 **"Ora, não", disse o professor Quirrell. "Parei de tentar ser um herói e fui fazer outra coisa que achei mais agradável."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Hermione sem pensar em nada. "Isso é** ** _horrível_** **!"**

 **O professor de defesa virou a cabeça para baixo do céu para considerá-la; e ela viu, à luz da porta, que ele estava sorrindo - ou pelo menos metade do rosto estava sorrindo. "Você vai me dizer, senhorita Granger, que eu sou uma pessoa horrível? Bem, talvez eu seja. Mas então as pessoas que nunca tentam ser heróis são ainda piores? Se eu nunca tivesse feito nada, como elas, você teria pensado melhor de mim?"**

 **Hermione abriu a boca e depois descobriu que, mais uma vez, ela não tinha nada a dizer. Não era certo deixar de ser um herói, você não poderia simplesmente** ** _fazer_** **isso, mas ela não** ** _queria_** **dizer que todo mundo que não era um herói não era nada, que era o pensamento de Quirrell ...**

 **O sorriso, ou meio sorriso, havia desaparecido. "Você foi tola", disse o Professor de Defesa, "esperar uma gratidão duradoura daqueles que tentou proteger, uma vez que se nomeou heroína. Assim como você esperava que aquele homem continuasse sendo um herói, e o chamou de horrível quando ele parou, quando mil outros nunca levantaram um dedo, só** ** _esperando_** **que você lutasse contra valentões, era um imposto que você devia, e eles o aceitaram como príncipes, com um sorriso de escárnio pelo atraso do seu pagamento. Aposto que o carinho deles desapareceu como poeira no vento, uma vez que não era mais do seu interesse associar-se a você ..."**

 **O Professor de Defesa lentamente se levantou da sacada, quase em linha reta, virando-se para encará-la completamente.**

 **"Mas você não precisa ser um herói, senhorita Granger", disse o professor Quirrell. "Você pode parar quando quiser."**

 **Essa ideia ...**

 **...** ** _havia_** **ocorrido a ela antes, várias vezes nos últimos dois dias.**

 ** _As pessoas se tornam quem elas são, fazendo o que é certo, o_** **Diretor Dumbledore havia dito a ela. O problema era que parecia haver duas coisas certas a fazer. Havia a parte dela que dizia que o** ** _certo_** **era continuar sendo uma heroína, e ficar em Hogwarts, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas uma heroína não iria apenas fugir.**

 **E havia também a voz do senso comum dizendo que as crianças pequenas nunca deveriam ficar em perigo, era para isso que os adultos existiam; a voz de cada pôster da escola que dizia para não receber doces de estranhos. Isso também estava certo.**

 **Hermione Granger estava ali na varanda, olhando para a silhueta do professor Quirrell pelas estrelas emergentes, e ela não entendeu; ela não entendia como o Professor de Defesa poderia estar olhando para ela com o rosto mostrando preocupação; ela não entendeu as notas de dor na voz do professor de defesa que ela pegou; ela não entendia** ** _por que_** **ela estava sendo informada disso tudo.**

 **"Você nem gosta de mim, professor", disse Hermione.**

 **Um pequeno sorriso cintilou no rosto do professor Quirrell. "Eu suponho que eu poderia continuar como estou, irritado que este caso tenha tomado meu valioso tempo e atrapalhado minhas aulas de Defesa. Mas principalmente, Srta. Granger, você é minha aluna, e quaisquer que sejam as outras profissões que eu tenha tido, eu acho que eu tenho sido um bom professor em Hogwarts, não tenho?" De repente, os olhos do professor Quirrell pareciam muito cansados. "Como seu professor, então, eu estou te avisando que você tem outras opções de carreira. Eu não gostaria de ver alguém mais seguindo meu caminho."**

 **Hermione engoliu em seco. Era um lado do professor Quirrell que ela nunca tinha visto ou imaginado, e isso estava corroendo seus preconceitos.**

 **O professor Quirrell observou-a por um momento e depois desviou o olhar dela, voltando para as estrelas. Quando ele falou dessa vez, sua voz estava mais baixa. "Alguém aqui está mirando em você, Srta. Granger, e eu não posso te proteger como eu protegia o Sr. Malfoy. O diretor impediu, pelo que ele afirma ser boas razões. É fácil se tornar afeiçoada a Hogwarts, eu sei, pois eu também gosto muito dela, mas na França eles têm uma visão diferente das Casas Antigas do que na Grã-Bretanha, e Beauxbatons não a maltrataria, eu acho. O que mais você imagina de mim, eu juro que se você me pedisse para ver você com segurança em Beauxbatons, eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para te levar até lá".**

 **"Eu não posso simplesmente -" Hermione disse.**

 **"Mas você** ** _pode,_** **senhorita Granger." Agora os pálidos olhos azuis a observavam atentamente. "O que você quiser fazer da sua vida, você não pode mais atingir em Hogwarts. Este lugar está arruinado para você agora, mesmo deixando de lado todas as outras ameaças. Simplesmente peça a Harry Potter para mandar você ir para Beauxbatons e viver a sua vida em paz. Se você ficar aqui, ele é seu mestre aos olhos da Grã-Bretanha e suas leis!"**

 **Ela não tinha nem pensado nisso, isso era muito menor do que ser comida pelos dementadores; isso tinha sido importante para ela antes, mas agora tudo parecia infantil, sem importância, sem sentido, então por que seus olhos ardiam?**

 **"E se isso não te mover, Srta. Granger, considere também que o Sr. Potter, na hora do almoço, ameaçou Lucius Malfoy, Alvo Dumbledore e todo o Wizengamot porque ele não pode pensar sensatamente quando algo ameaça tirar você dele. Você não está com medo do que ele fará em seguida?"**

 **Isso fazia sentido. Sentido terrível. Terrível, sentido terrível.**

 **Fazia** ** _muito_** **sentido**

 **Ela não poderia ter descrito em palavras, o que desencadeou a realização, a menos que fosse a** ** _pressão_** **que o Professor de Defesa estava exercendo sobre ela.**

 **Que se o professor de defesa** ** _estivesse_** **por trás de tudo isso - então o professor Quirrell tinha feito tudo** ** _para tirá-la do caminho de seus planos para Harry._**

 **Sem qualquer decisão consciente, ela mudou seu peso para o outro pé, seu corpo se afastando do Professor de Defesa -**

 **"Então você acha que eu sou o único responsável?" disse o professor Quirrell. Sua voz soava um pouco triste quando ele disse isso, e seu próprio coração quase parou de ouvi-lo. "Eu suponho que não posso culpá-la. Eu sou o Professor de Defesa de Hogwarts, afinal de contas. Mas Srta. Granger, mesmo** ** _supondo_** **que eu seja seu inimigo, o senso comum ainda deve dizer para você se afastar de mim** ** _muito rapidamente_** **. Você não pode usar o Maldição da Morte, então a tática correta é aparatar fora. Eu não me importo de ser o vilão de sua imaginação se deixar as coisas mais claras. Deixe Hogwarts, e me deixe com aqueles que podem me cuidar. Vou providenciar para que o transporte passe por algum família de boa reputação, e o Sr. Potter saberá culpar-me se você não chegar com segurança".**

 **"Eu -" Ela estava sentindo frio, o ar da noite esfriando sua pele, ou talvez sendo refrigerado por ela. "Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso -"**

 **O professor Quirrell sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, Srta. Granger. Sua partida vai levar tempo para eu arrumar, e eu tenho menos tempo do que você imagina. Essa decisão pode ser dolorosa para você,** **mas não deve ser ambígua; muita coisa pesa na balança dessas escalas, mas não por igual. Eu devo saber hoje à noite se você pretende ir".**

 ** _E se não -_**

 **O Professor de Defesa estava advertindo-a deliberadamente? Que se ela não corresse, ele atacaria de novo?**

 **Por que isso importaria tanto, o que o professor Quirrell queria** ** _fazer_** **com Harry?**

 ** _Hermione Granger, eu serei menos sutil do que o usual para um misterioso bruxo, e direi a você abertamente que você não pode_** ** _imaginar o_** ** _quão mal as coisas poderiam ir se os eventos em volta de Harry Potter se tornassem piores._**

 **O mago mais poderoso do mundo havia dito a ela isso, quando ele estava falando sobre o quão importante era que ela** ** _não_** **parasse de ser amiga de Harry.**

 **Hermione engoliu, balançou um pouco onde estava, na varanda de pedra de um castelo mágico. De repente, todo o absurdo mortal da situação pareceu se erguer e agarrá-la pelo pescoço, que garotas de doze anos** ** _não deveriam_** **estar em perigo,** ** _não deveriam_** **estar pensando em tais coisas, que mamãe iria querer que ela corresse e seu pai teria um ataque cardíaco se soubesse que ela estava sendo confrontada com essa questão.**

 **E ela sabia, então, quando Harry e Dumbledore tentaram avisá-la, que tudo o que ela pensara sobre ser heroína estava enganado. Que não existiam heróis, fora das histórias. Havia apenas um perigo horrível, e ser preso pelos Aurores e colocada em celas ao lado de Dementadores, dor e medo e -**

 **"Senhorita Granger?" disse o professor de defesa.**

 **Ela não disse nada. Todas as palavras foram bloqueadas em sua garganta.**

 **"Eu preciso de uma decisão, senhorita Granger."**

 **Ela manteve o queixo trancado, não deixou nenhuma palavra sair.**

 **Finalmente, o professor de defesa suspirou. Lentamente a luz branca falhou, e lentamente a porta atrás dele se abriu, de modo que ele estava mais uma vez uma silhueta negra contra a abertura. "Boa noite, Srta. Granger", ele disse, e virou as costas para ela, e se afastou em direção a Hogwarts.**

 **Demorou um pouco para sua respiração desacelerar novamente. O que quer que tenha acontecido aqui esta noite, não parecia nada com uma vitória. Ela lutou tanto para parar de dizer** ** _Sim_** **em face da pressão do Professor de Defesa, e agora ela nem sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa.**

 **Quando ela voltou para a luz (depois que a exaustão havia ultrapassado tudo e o sono mais uma vez era uma possibilidade), ela pensou ter ouvido aquilo enquanto estava dentro da porta, por trás dela e acima dela, um grito distante e crocante.**

 **Mas não era para ela, ela sabia, então ela começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório.**

 **As outras meninas provavelmente já estavam dormindo e não olhavam para ela, ou desviavam o olhar -**

 **Ela sentiu as lágrimas começarem e, desta vez, não as impediu.**


	84. Capítulo 83: Negociação Tabu, Consequênc

**Capítulo 83:** **Negociação Tabu, Consequências, Pt.3**

 **"Distância"**

 **Lenta e dura, a longa escadaria que levava a torre da Corvinal. Do lado de dentro, a escada parecia um declive reto, embora do lado de fora você pudesse ver que logicamente tinha que ser uma espiral. Você só podia chegar ao topo da torre da Corvinal, fazendo aquela longa subida sem atalhos, degrau de pedra a degrau de pedra; passando por baixo dos sapatos de Harry, sendo puxado para baixo por suas pernas cansadas.**

 **Harry tinha visto Hermione com segurança até a cama.**

 **Ele havia permanecido na sala comunal da Corvinal por tempo suficiente para coletar algumas assinaturas que poderiam ser úteis para Hermione mais tarde. Não muitos estudantes tinham assinado; Os magos não tinham sido treinados para pensar da maneira se arriscar-ou-calar, ficar de fora e fazer uma previsão ou parar de fingir que acredita em suas regras teóricas da ciência trouxa. A maioria deles não tinha visto nada de** ** _incongruente_** **em estar nervosa demais para assinar um acordo dizendo que Hermione poderia mantê-lo sobre eles pelo resto de suas vidas se eles estivessem errados, enquanto agindo exteriormente confiante de que ela era culpada. Mas apenas ter exigido que as assinaturas serviria para fazer um ponto quando a verdade, se alguém suspeitasse Hermione de qualquer coisa sombria. Ela não teria que passar por isso** ** _duas vezes,_** **pelo menos.**

 **Depois disso, Harry saiu da sala comunal rapidamente, porque todos os sentimentos gentis e perdoadores que ele havia raciocinado estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis de lembrar. Às vezes, Harry achava que a divisão mais profunda em sua personalidade não tinha nada a ver com seu lado sombrio; em vez disso, era a divisão entre o Harry Potter altruísta e perdoador, contra o frustrado e irritado Harry Existente No Momento.**

 **A plataforma circular no topo da torre da Corvinal não era o lugar mais alto de Hogwarts, mas a torre da Corvinal se projetava do corpo principal do castelo, logo você não podia olhar para baixo e ver a plataforma superior da torre de Astronomia. Um lugar tranquilo para pensar, se você tivesse muita coisa para pensar. Um lugar onde poucos estudantes já chegaram - havia nichos de privacidade mais fáceis, se a privacidade fosse tudo o que você queria.**

 **As tochas iluminadas de Hogwarts estavam muito abaixo. A própria plataforma oferecia poucas obstruções; as escadas surgiram de uma abertura descoberta no chão, em vez de uma porta vertical. Deste lugar, então, as estrelas eram tão visíveis como sempre foram na Terra.**

 **O garoto deitou-se no centro da plataforma, sem se importar com suas vestes que poderiam ficar sujas, deixando cair a cabeça para descansar no piso de pedra; de modo que, com exceção de algumas ameias meio-vistas de pedra na borda da visão, e uma lasca de lua crescente, a realidade se tornou a luz das estrelas.**

 **Os pontos de luz em veludo escuro brilhavam, oscilando e retornando, um tipo diferente de beleza de seu brilho constante na Noite Silenciosa.**

 **Harry olhou para fora abstratamente, sua mente em outras coisas.**

 ** _Neste dia sua guerra contra Voldemort começou ..._**

 **Dumbledore disse que, após o Incidente do Resgate de Bellatrix de Azkaban. Aquilo tinha sido um alarme falso, mas a frase expressava bem o sentimento.**

 **Duas noites atrás sua guerra havia começado e Harry não sabia com** ** _quem_** **.**

 **Dumbledore pensou que era Lorde Voldemort, retornado dos mortos, fazendo seu primeiro movimento contra o garoto que o derrotou da última vez.**

 **O professor Quirrell havia colocado alas de detecção em Draco, temendo que o Diretor Louco de Hogwarts tentasse enquadrar Harry pela morte do filho de Lúcio.**

 **Ou o professor Quirrell tinha montado a coisa toda, e era assim que ele sabia onde encontrar Draco. Severus Snape achava que o professor de defesa de Hogwarts era um suspeito óbvio, até mesmo** ** _o_** **suspeito óbvio.**

 **E o próprio Severus Snape pode ou não ser remotamente confiável.**

 ** _Alguém_** **havia declarado guerra contra Harry, o primeiro ataque deles tinha sido feito para destruir Draco e Hermione, e foi apenas pelas margens que Harry salvou Hermione.**

 **Você não poderia chamar isso de vitória. Draco havia sido removido de Hogwarts, e se isso não era a morte, não estava claro como isso poderia ser desfeito, ou em que forma Draco poderia estar quando ele voltasse. O país da Grã-Bretanha mágica agora considerava Hermione uma quase assassina, o que poderia ou não fazê-la decidir fazer a coisa sensata e partir. Harry sacrificou toda a sua fortuna para desfazer sua perda, e essa carta só podia ser jogada uma vez.**

 **Alguma potência desconhecida o atingira, e se esse golpe tivesse sido parcialmente desviado, ainda assim foi** ** _muito forte._**

 **Pelo menos seu lado negro não perguntou nada dele em troca de salvar Hermione. Talvez porque seu lado negro** ** _não fosse_** **uma voz imaginária como a Lufa-Lufa; Harry poderia** ** _imaginar_** **sua parte da Lufa-Lufa como querendo coisas diferentes de si mesmo, mas seu lado negro não era assim. Seu "lado negro", até onde Harry poderia dizer, era uma maneira diferente que Harry às vezes** ** _era_** **. Agora, Harry não estava zangado; e tentando perguntar o que o "Harry sombrio" queria era um telefone tocando sem resposta. O pensamento pareceu até um pouco estranho; você poderia dever algo a uma maneira diferente que, às vezes, você era?**

 **Harry olhou para as estrelas aleatórias, as luzes cintilantes dispersas que os cérebros humanos não podiam deixar de combinar com as constelações imaginárias.**

 **E então havia aquela promessa que Harry havia jurado.**

 **Draco para ajudar Harry a reformar a Casa Sonserina. E Harry para tomar como um inimigo quem Harry acreditava, em seu melhor julgamento como racionalista, ter matado Narcissa Malfoy. Se Narcisa nunca tivesse sujado as mãos, se de fato ela tivesse sido queimada viva, se o assassino não tivesse sido enganado - essas eram todas as condições que Harry poderia se lembrar de ter feito. Ele provavelmente deveria ter escrito, ou melhor ainda, nunca ter feito uma promessa exigindo muitas ressalvas em primeiro lugar.**

 **Havia saídas plausíveis, para o tipo de pessoa que se deixava racionalizar. Dumbledore não tinha** ** _realmente_** **confessado. Ele não tinha saído e dito que tinha feito isso. Havia razões plausíveis para um Dumbledore realmente culpado se comportar dessa maneira. Mas** ** _também_** **era o que você esperaria ver, se alguém tivesse queimado Narcisa, e Dumbledore tivesse recebido crédito.**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça, achatando um lado do cabelo e depois outro contra o chão de ladrilhos de pedra. Ainda havia uma final, Draco ainda podia libertá-lo do juramento a qualquer momento. Ele poderia, pelo menos, descrever a situação para Draco, e falar sobre opções com ele, quando se encontrassem novamente. Não parecia uma perspectiva muito provável de libertação - mas a ideia de falar sobre algo com honestidade bastava para satisfazer a parte de si mesmo que exigia adesão aos juramentos. Mesmo que isso significasse apenas atrasar, era melhor do que pegar um bom homem como inimigo.**

 ** _Mas_** ** _Dumbledore_** **é** ** _um bom homem?_** **perguntou a voz da Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Se Dumbledore queimou alguém vivo - não era todo o argumento de que pessoas boas podem matar, mas nunca matar com sofrimento?_**

 ** _Talvez ele a tenha matado instantaneamente,_** **disse Sonserina,** ** _e depois mentiu para Lúcio sobre a parte dela estar viva nas chamas._** ** _Mas ... se houvesse_** **alguma** ** _possibilidade dos Comensais da Morte verificar magicamente como Narcisa morreu ... e se ser pego em uma mentira teria ameaçado as famílias do Lado da Luz ..._**

 ** _Cuidado com o que racionalizamos,_** **avisou a Grifinória.**

 ** _Você tem que esperar efeitos reputacionais em como as outras pessoas o tratam,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Se você decidir que há razões suficientes para queimar uma mulher viva, um dos efeitos colaterais previsíveis é que as pessoas boas decidem que você cruzou a linha e precisa parar._** ** _Dumbledore deveria ter esperado isso._** ** _Ele não tem o direito de reclamar._**

 ** _Ou talvez ele espere que fiquemos mais inteligentes,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Agora que sabemos muito da verdade - não importa os detalhes exatos da história completa - podemos realmente acreditar que Dumbledore é uma pessoa incrivelmente terrível que deveria ser nossa inimiga?_** ** _No meio de uma guerra sangrenta horrível, Dumbledore incendiou_** **um** ** _civil inimigo?_** ** _Isso é ruim apenas pelos padrões dos quadrinhos, não por qualquer padrão histórico realista._**

 **Harry olhou para o céu noturno, lembrando da história.**

 **Na vida real, em guerras reais ...**

 **Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, houve um projeto para sabotar o programa de armas nucleares nazistas. Anos antes, Leo Szilard, a primeira pessoa a perceber a possibilidade de uma reação em cadeia por fissão, convencera Fermi a não publicar a descoberta de que a grafite purificada era um moderador de nêutrons barato e eficaz. Fermi queria publicar, em nome do grande projeto internacional da ciência, acima do nacionalismo. Mas Szilard havia persuadido Rabi e Fermi havia concordado com o voto da maioria de sua minúscula conspiração de três pessoas. E assim, anos depois, o único moderador de nêutrons que os nazistas tinham conhecido era o deutério.**

 **A única fonte de deutério sob controle nazista era uma instalação capturada na Noruega ocupada, que havia sido destruída por bombas e sabotagem, causando um total de 24 civis mortos.**

 **Os nazistas tentaram enviar o deutério já refinado para a Alemanha, a bordo de uma balsa civil norueguesa, a** ** _SS Hydro._**

 **Knut Haukelid e seus assistentes haviam sido descobertos pelo vigia noturno da balsa civil enquanto eles estavam se esgueirando a bordo para sabotá-lo. Haukelid dissera ao vigia que estavam fugindo da Gestapo e o vigia os havia libertado. Haukelid pensou em avisar o vigia noturno, mas isso colocaria em perigo a missão, por isso Haukelid apenas sacudiu a mão. E o navio civil havia afundado na parte mais profunda do lago, com oito alemães mortos, sete tripulantes mortos e três civis mortos. Alguns dos salvadores noruegueses do navio pensaram que os soldados alemães presentes deveriam ser deixados para se afogar, mas essa visão não prevaleceu, e os sobreviventes alemães foram resgatados. E esse foi o fim do programa de armas nucleares nazistas.**

 **O que significa que Knut Haukelid matou pessoas inocentes. Um deles, o vigia noturno do navio, tinha sido uma** ** _boa_** **pessoa. Alguém que saíra do seu caminho para ajudar Haukelid, em risco para si mesmo; da bondade de seu coração, pelas mais altas razões morais; e foi enviado para afogar-se por sua vez. Depois, à luz fria da história, parecia que os nazistas nunca tinham estado perto de conseguir armas nucleares, afinal.**

 **E Harry nunca lera nada sugerindo que Haukelid tivesse agido errado.**

 **Isso foi guerra na vida real. Em termos de dano total e quem foi atingido, o que Haukelid fez foi consideravelmente** ** _pior do_** **que o que Dumbledore poderia ter feito a Narcisa Malfoy, ou o que Dumbledore possivelmente fez ao vazar a profecia para Lorde Voldemort para levá-lo a atacar os pais de Harry.**

 **Se Haukelid fosse um super-herói de histórias em quadrinhos, ele teria de alguma forma tirado todos os civis da balsa, ele teria atacado os soldados alemães diretamente ...**

 **... ao invés de deixar uma única pessoa inocente morrer ...**

 **... mas Knut Haukelid não era um super-herói.**

 **E nem tinha sido Alvo Dumbledore.**

 **Harry fechou os olhos, engolindo com força algumas vezes contra a repentina sensação de asfixia. Foi abruptamente muito claro que, enquanto Harry andava por aí tentando viver os ideais do Iluminismo, Dumbledore foi quem realmente** ** _lutou em uma guerra_** **. Os ideais não violentos eram baratos de se manter se você fosse um cientista, vivendo dentro da bolha de** ** _Protego_** **lançada pelos policiais e soldados cujas ações você tinha o luxo de questionar. Alvo Dumbledore parecia ter começado com ideais pelo menos tão fortes quanto os de Harry, se não mais fortes; e Dumbledore não tinha passado pela guerra sem matar inimigos e sacrificar amigos.**

 ** _Você é muito melhor do que Haukelid e Dumbledore, Harry Potter, que você será capaz de lutar sem uma única baixa?_** ** _Mesmo no mundo dos quadrinhos, a única razão pela qual um super-herói como Batman_** **parece** ** _até ter_** ** _sucesso é que os leitores de quadrinhos só notam quando Personagens Importantes tem sua morte destacada, não quando o Coringa filma algum espectador aleatório sem nome para mostrar sua vilania._** ** _Batman é um assassino não menos que o Coringa, por todas as vidas que o Coringa levou que o Batman poderia ter salvado ao matá-lo._** ** _Isso é o que o homem chamado Alastor estava tentando dizer a Dumbledore, e depois Dumbledore se arrependeu de ter demorado tanto para mudar de ideia._** ** _Você realmente vai tentar seguir o caminho do super-herói e nunca sacrificar uma única peça ou matar um único inimigo?_**

 **Fatigado, Harry desviou sua atenção do dilema por um momento, abriu os olhos novamente para ver o hemisfério da noite, que não exigia nenhuma decisão dele.**

 **Perto do limite de sua visão, o pálido crescente branco da Lua, cuja luz havia deixado um e um quarto de segundo atrás, cerca de 375 mil quilômetros de distância no espaço de simultaneidade da Terra.**

 **Acima e ao lado, Polaris, a Estrela do Norte; a primeira estrela que Harry aprendeu a identificar no céu, seguindo a borda da Ursa Maior. Na verdade, era um sistema de cinco estrelas com uma supergigante central brilhante, a 434 anos-luz da Terra. Foi a primeira 'estrela' cujo nome Harry aprendeu com seu pai, há tanto tempo que ele não poderia adivinhar quantos anos ele tinha.**

 **O nevoeiro obscuro que era a Via Láctea, tantos bilhões de estrelas distantes que se tornaram um rio indistinto, o plano de uma galáxia que se estendia a 100.000 anos-luz de diâmetro. Se Harry tivesse experimentado algum sentimento de admiração quando lhe disseram isso, ele era muito jovem para se lembrar agora daquela primeira vez, através de uma distância de alguns anos.**

 **No centro da constelação de Andrômeda, a estrela Andrômeda, que era realmente a galáxia de Andrômeda. A galáxia mais próxima da Via Láctea, a 2,4 milhões de anos-luz de distância, contendo cerca de trilhões de estrelas.**

 **Números como esses tornaram o 'infinito' pálido em comparação, porque 'infinito' era apenas inexpressivo e vazio. Pensar que as estrelas estavam "infinitamente" distantes era muito menos assustador do que tentar descobrir o que 2,4 milhões de anos-luz equivaliam em metros. 2,4 milhões de anos-luz, vezes 31 milhões de segundos em um ano, vezes a velocidade que um fóton se move a 300.000.000 metros por segundo ...**

 **Era estranho pensar que tais distâncias** ** _não_** **pudessem estar longe demais. A magia estava solta no universo, coisas como Vira-Tempos e vassouras. Algum bruxo já tentou medir a velocidade de uma chave de portal ou de uma fênix?**

 **E a compreensão humana da magia não poderia estar nem** ** _perto_** **das leis subjacentes. O que você seria capaz de fazer com a magia se** ** _realmente_** **entendesse?**

 **Um ano antes, papai havia ido à Universidade Nacional Australiana, em Canberra, para uma conferência em que fora palestrante convidado, e levara mamãe e Harry. E todos eles visitaram o Museu Nacional da Austrália, porque, acabou acontecendo, basicamente não havia mais nada a fazer em Canberra. As vitrines de vidro mostravam atiradores de pedra criados pelos aborígines australianos - como calçadeiras de madeira gigantescas, que pareciam, mas alisados, esculpidos e ornamentados com cuidado meticuloso. Nos 40.000 anos desde que os humanos anatomicamente modernos migraram da Ásia para a Austrália, ninguém inventou o arco-e-flecha. Isso realmente fez você perceber como** ** _não_** **era** ** _óbvia_** **a idéia do progresso. Por que você pensaria na Invenção como algo importante, se todos os contos heróicos de sua história fossem de grandes guerreiros e defensores em vez de Thomas Edison? Como alguém poderia ter suspeitado, enquanto esculpia um atirador de pedras com cuidado, que um dia seres humanos inventariam foguetes e energia nuclear?**

 **Você poderia ter olhado para o céu, à luz brilhante do Sol, e deduzido que o universo continha maiores fontes de poder do que mero fogo? Você teria percebido que, se as leis físicas fundamentais permitissem, algum dia os humanos tocariam as mesmas energias que o Sol? Mesmo se nada que você pudesse imaginar fazer com atiradores de pedras ou bolsas tecidas - nenhum padrão de correr pela savana e nada que você pudesse obter caçando animais - conseguiria isso mesmo na imaginação?**

 **Não era como se os trouxas modernos tivessem chegado perto dos limites do que a física trouxa dizia ser possível. E, no entanto, como caçadores-coletores conceitualmente ligados a seus lançadores de pedras, a maioria dos trouxas vivia em um mundo definido pelos limites do que se podia fazer com carros e telefones. Mesmo que a física trouxa explicitamente permitisse possibilidades como nanotecnologia molecular ou o processo de Penrose para extrair energia de buracos negros, a maioria das pessoas arquivou isso na mesma seção do cérebro que armazenava contos de fadas e livros de história, bem longe de suas realidades pessoais:** ** _Há muito tempo e distante, há muito tempo atrás._** **Não é de surpreender, portanto, que o mundo bruxo vivesse em um universo conceitual limitado - não por leis fundamentais da magia que ninguém sequer conhecia - mas apenas pelas regras superficiais dos Feitiços e encantamentos conhecidos. Você não podia observar a maneira como a magia era praticada hoje em dia e** ** _não_** **se lembra do Museu Nacional da Austrália, uma vez que você percebeu o que estava vendo. Mesmo se o primeiro palpite de Harry tivesse sido equivocado, de uma forma ou de outra ainda era inconcebível que as leis** ** _fundamentais_** **do universo contivessem um caso especial para os lábios humanos que moldavam a frase "Wingardium Leviosa". E, no entanto, até mesmo aquela compreensão desajeitada da magia era suficiente para fazer coisas que a física trouxa dizia que deveriam ser** ** _sempre impossíveis:_** **o Vira-Tempo, água conjurada do nada por** ** _Aguamenti._** **Quais eram as possibilidades** ** _finais_** **da invenção, se as leis subjacentes do universo permitissem que uma criança de onze anos com uma vara violasse quase todas as restrições da versão trouxa da física?**

 **Como um caçador-coletor tentando olhar para o Sol, e adivinhar que o universo tinha que ser moldado de uma forma que permitisse a energia nuclear ...**

 **Isso fez você se perguntar se talvez vinte mil milhões de milhões de milhões de metros não fosse tanta distância, afinal.**

 **Havia um passo além do raciocínio abstrato de Harry que ele poderia tomar, dado tempo suficiente para se recompor e o ambiente certo; Algo além do Raciocínio Abstrato de Harry, já que isso estava além do Harry Existente No Momento. Olhando para as estrelas, você poderia tentar imaginar o que os distantes descendentes da humanidade pensariam de seu dilema - em cem milhões de anos, quando as estrelas teriam girado através de grandes movimentos galáticos em posições inteiramente novas, após cada constelação se espalhar. Foi um teorema elementar de probabilidade de que, se você soubesse qual seria a sua resposta após a atualização de evidências futuras, você deveria adotar essa resposta agora mesmo. Se você** ** _soubesse o_** **seu destino, você já estava lá. E por analogia, se não completamente pelo teorema, se você pudesse adivinhar o que os descendentes da humanidade pensariam de algo, você deveria ir em frente e tomar isso como seu melhor palpite.**

 **Desse ponto de vista, a ideia de matar dois terços do Wizengamot parecia muito menos atraente do que algumas horas antes. Mesmo se você** ** _tivesse_** **que fazer isso, mesmo que você soubesse por um fato sólido de que seria a melhor coisa para a Inglaterra mágica e que a história completa do tempo pareceria pior se você não o fizesse ... mesmo como uma necessidade, as mortes de seres sencientes ainda seriam uma tragédia. Mais um elemento das tristezas da Terra; a Terra mais antiga da qual tudo começou, há muito tempo e muito longe, há muito tempo.**

 ** _Ele não é como Grindelwald_** **.** ** _Não há nada de humano nele._** ** _Ele você deve destruir._** ** _Salve sua fúria para isso, e só isso -_**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, inclinando as estrelas um pouco em sua visão, enquanto estava deitado no chão de pedra olhando para cima e para fora e para frente no tempo. Mesmo que Dumbledore estivesse certo, e o verdadeiro inimigo fosse totalmente louco e maligno ... em cem milhões de anos, a forma de vida orgânica conhecida como Lorde Voldemort provavelmente não pareceria muito diferente de todas as outras crianças desnorteadas da Terra Antiga. O que quer que Lorde Voldemort fizesse a si mesmo, quaisquer que fossem os rituais sombrios que parecessem terrivelmente irrevogáveis em escala meramente humana, não seria além da cura com a tecnologia de cem milhões de anos no futuro. Matá-lo, mesmo se você** ** _tivesse_** **que fazer isso para salvar a vida dos outros, seria apenas mais uma morte para os futuros seres sencientes ficarem tristes. Como você pode olhar para as estrelas e acreditar em alguma coisa diferente?**

 **Harry olhou para as luzes cintilantes da Eternidade e se perguntou o que os filhos das crianças pensariam sobre o que Dumbledore talvez tivesse feito com Narcisa.**

 **Mas mesmo se você tentasse enquadrar a questão dessa maneira, perguntando o que os descendentes da humanidade pensariam, ela ainda se baseava apenas em seu próprio conhecimento, não no deles. A resposta ainda veio de dentro de você, e isso ainda poderia estar errado. Se você não conhecesse o centésimo dígito decimal de si mesmo, não saberia como os filhos dos filhos dos filhos o calculariam, pois tudo isso era trivial.**

 **Lentamente - ele estava deitado lá, olhando para as estrelas, por mais tempo do que ele planejou - Harry se sentou do chão. Empurrando-se de pé, os músculos protestando, ele caminhou até a borda da plataforma de pedra na altura da torre da Corvinal. As ameias de pedra que cercavam a borda da torre não eram altas, não suficientemente altas para serem seguras. Eles eram marcadores, claramente, ao invés de grades. Harry não se aproximou muito perto da borda; Não havia sentido em arriscar. Olhando para os terrenos de Hogwarts abaixo, ele estava previsivelmente sentindo uma sensação de tontura, a insignificante aflição chamada vertigem. Seu cérebro estava alarmado, parecia, porque o solo abaixo estava tão** ** _distante_** **. Pode ter sido totalmente 50 metros de distância.**

 **A lição, ao que parece, era que as coisas tinham que estar** ** _incrivelmente_** **próximas antes que seu cérebro pudesse compreendê-las bem o suficiente para sentir medo.**

 **Era um cérebro raro que podia sentir muito sobre qualquer coisa, que não estivesse perto no espaço, perto do tempo, perto de si, a uma curta distância ...**

 **Antes, Harry imaginava que ir a Azkaban exigiria planejamento e cooperação de um confederado adulto. Chaves de portal, vassouras, magias de invisibilidade. Alguma maneira de chegar aos níveis mais baixos sem que os Aurores percebessem, para que ele pudesse abrir caminho até o poço central onde as sombras da Morte esperavam.**

 **E isso bastou para colocar a perspectiva longe, no futuro, com segurança separada do** ** _agora_** **.**

 **Ele não tinha percebido até hoje que poderia ser tão simples quanto encontrar Fawkes e contar à fênix que já era hora.**

 **Memórias estavam se levantando novamente, memórias que Harry nunca conseguiria esquecer por muito tempo. Embora as pedras sob seus pés não fossem lisas como metal, embora o céu iluminado pela lua se estendesse ao redor dele, de alguma forma era muito fácil imaginar-se preso em um longo corredor de metal iluminado por uma fraca luz laranja.**

 **A noite estava quieta, tranquila o suficiente para que as lembranças fossem claramente audíveis.**

 ** _Não, eu não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!_**

 ** _Não, eu não quis dizer isso, por favor não morra!_**

 ** _Não leve embora, não não não -_**

 **O mundo ficou embaçado e Harry enxugou os olhos com a manga.**

 **Se** ** _Hermione_** **fosse a pessoa por trás daquela porta -**

 **Se Hermione tivesse sido colocada em Azkaban, Harry teria chamado a fênix e ido lá e queimado até o último Dementador e isso não teria feito uma única diferença em quão louca era ou o que mais ele queria fazer com sua vida. Isso era apenas - isso era - era assim que era.**

 **E a mulher que** ** _estava_** **atrás daquela porta - não havia alguém, em algum lugar, para quem ela também era preciosa? Não era apenas a distância de Harry de sua vida que estava impedindo seu cérebro de ser levado a Azkaban para** ** _salvá-la, não importa o que?_** **O que teria levado para obrigá-lo? Ele precisaria conhecer o rosto dela? O nome dela? Sua cor favorita? Ele teria sido levado a Azkaban para salvar Tracey Davis? Ele teria sido obrigado a salvar a professora McGonagall? Mamãe e papai - não havia sequer uma pergunta. E aquela mulher dissera que ela era mãe de alguém. Quantas pessoas desejaram que o poder quebrasse Azkaban? Quantos prisioneiros de Azkaban sonharam todas as noites com um resgate tão miraculoso?**

 ** _Nenhum._** ** _É um pensamento feliz._**

 **Talvez ele** ** _devesse_** **atormentar Azkaban. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era encontrar Fawkes e dizer que já era hora. Visualize o centro da cova do Dementador como ele tinha visto da vassoura, e deixe a fênix levá-lo até lá. Lance o Charme do Verdadeiro Patrono à queima-roupa e para o inferno com o que viria depois.**

 **Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era encontrar Fawkes.**

 **Pode ser tão simples quanto pensar na chama, chamando o pássaro de fogo em seu coração -**

 **Uma estrela brilhou na noite.**

 **No momento em que os olhos de Harry saltaram com uma ação reflexa treinada em chuvas de meteoros, outra parte dele ficou surpresa que o fenômeno astronômico ainda estivesse lá; uma estrela fraca cujo brilho estava lentamente aumentando visivelmente. Houve um momento de susto quando Harry se perguntou se ele estava vendo, não um meteoro, mas uma nova ou supernova - você poderia** ** _vê-_** **los ficando mais brilhantes assim? O primeiro estágio de uma nova deveria ser aquela cor amarelo-laranja?**

 **Então a nova estrela se moveu novamente, e pareceu crescer e se iluminar. Parecia** ** _mais perto de_** **repente, não mais tão longe que a distância se tornava irrelevante. Como o que você pensava ser uma estrela, transformando-se em um avião, uma forma iluminada cuja forma você poderia realmente ver ...**

 **... não, não é um avião ...**

 **A percepção pareceu se espalhar do peito de Harry em uma onda de formigamento, suor se preparando para irromper.**

 **...um pássaro.**

 **Um grito penetrante dividiu a noite, ecoando nos telhados de Hogwarts.**

 **A criatura se aproximando arrastava fogo enquanto voava, derramando chamas douradas como faíscas de suas penas enquanto as poderosas asas batiam e batiam novamente. Mesmo quando se aproximava em uma grande curva para se afastar alguns passos de distância de Harry, mesmo quando as chamas que cercavam sua passagem diminuíram, a criatura parecia não mais fraca, nem menos brilhante; como se algum Sol invisível brilhasse sobre ele e o iluminasse.**

 **Grandes asas brilhando vermelhas como um pôr do sol, e olhos como pérolas incandescentes, brilhando com fogo dourado e determinação.**

 **O bico da fênix se abriu e soltou um grande grunhido que Harry entendeu como se fosse uma palavra falada:**

 ** _VENHA!_**

 **Nem mesmo percebendo, o menino cambaleou para trás da beira do telhado, os olhos ainda presos na fênix, todo o seu corpo tremendo e tenso, seus punhos cerrados e braços soltos ao seu lado; recuando, afastando-se.**

 **A fênix voltou a gritar, um som desesperado e suplicante. O entendimento não veio em palavras, desta vez, mas veio através de sentimentos, um eco de tudo que Harry já sentiu sobre Azkaban e toda tentação à** ** _ação,_** **apenas para** ** _fazer_** **algo sobre isso, a necessidade desesperada de fazer alguma coisa** ** _agora_** **e não demora mais, tudo falado no choro de um pássaro.**

 ** _Vamos._** ** _Está na hora._** **A voz que falou veio de dentro de Harry, não da fênix; De tão fundo não podia ser dado um nome separado como 'Grifinória'.**

 **Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era dar um passo à frente e tocar as garras da fênix, e isso o levaria para onde ele precisava estar, onde ele continuava pensando que deveria estar, no poço central de Azkaban. Harry podia ver a imagem em sua mente, brilhando com uma clareza insuportável, a imagem de si mesmo de repente sorrindo com alegria quando ele jogou todos os seus medos para longe e** ** _escolheu_** **-**

 **"Mas eu -" Harry sussurrou, nem mesmo ciente do que ele estava dizendo. Harry ergueu as mãos trêmulas para limpar os olhos, dos quais brotaram lágrimas, enquanto a fênix pairava diante dele com grandes asas abertas. "Mas eu - há outras pessoas que eu também tenho que salvar, outras coisas que tenho que fazer -"**

 **O pássaro de fogo soltou um grito agudo e o menino recuou como se fosse um golpe. Não foi um comando, não foi uma objeção, foi o** ** _conhecimento -_**

 **Os corredores iluminados pela fraca luz laranja.**

 **Parecia uma compulsão no peito de Harry, o desejo de apenas** ** _fazer_** **e acabar logo com isso. Ele poderia morrer, mas se ele não morresse, ele poderia se sentir** ** _limpo_** **novamente. Tenha princípios que eram mais do que desculpas para inação. Era** ** _a_** **vida** ** _dele_** **. Sua para gastar, se ele escolhesse. Ele poderia fazer isso quando quisesse ...**

 **... se ele não fosse uma pessoa boa.**

 **O menino estava lá no telhado, com os olhos fixos em dois pontos de fogo. As estrelas podem ter tido tempo de mudar de constelações enquanto ele estava lá, agonizando com a decisão ...**

 **... isso não iria ...**

 **...mudar.**

 **Os olhos do menino piscaram uma vez para as estrelas acima; e então ele olhou para a fênix.**

 **"Ainda não", o garoto disse com uma voz quase inaudível. "Ainda não. Há muito mais que eu tenho que fazer. Por favor, volte mais tarde, quando eu encontrar outros que possam conjurar o Verdadeiro Patrono - em seis meses, talvez -"**

 **Sem a palavra, sem som, uma esfera de fogo rodeava a forma da ave, crepitando e ardendo com veias brancas e carmesim, como se quisesse consumir aquilo que jazia lá dentro; e quando o fogo se dispersou em fumaça cinzenta, nenhuma fênix permaneceu.**

 **Houve silêncio no topo da torre da Corvinal. O menino gradualmente abaixou as mãos de suas orelhas, parando apenas para limpar suas bochechas molhadas.**

 **Lentamente, o garoto virou -**

 **Então gritou e saltou para trás e quase caiu da torre da Corvinal; embora o passo em falso dificilmente importasse, com aquele outro mago parado ali.**

 **"E assim foi feito", disse Albus Dumbledore, quase em um sussurro. "Assim foi feito." Fawkes estava em seu ombro, olhando para onde a outra fênix tinha estado com um olhar de ave indecifrável.**

 **"** ** _O que você está fazendo aqui?_** **"**

 **"Ah?" disse o homem antigo em pé no canto oposto da plataforma do telhado. "Senti a presença de uma criatura que Hogwarts não conhecia e vim ver, é claro." Lentamente, a mão trêmula do velho mago levantou-se para tirar os óculos de meia-lua, a outra mão enxugou os olhos e a testa com a manga do manto. "Eu não - eu não ousei falar - eu sabia, eu sabia que essa escolha acima de todas as escolhas deveria ser sua -"**

 **Uma estranha apreensão estava começando a encher Harry, crescendo nele como uma sensação doentia em seu estômago.**

 **"Tudo dependia disso", Alvo Dumbledore disse, ainda naquele quase sussurro, "isso eu sabia. Mas qual escolha levaria à escuridão, eu não pude adivinhar. Pelo menos a escolha era sua."**

 **"Eu não -" Harry disse, e então sua voz parou.**

 **Uma hipótese terrível, aumentando em credibilidade ...**

 **"A fênix vem", disse o velho mago. "Para aqueles que lutam, para aqueles que agem mesmo ao custo de suas vidas, a fênix vem. Os fenícios não são sábios, Harry, eles não sabem meios de nos julgar, salvo testemunhar a escolha. Eu pensei que era para a minha morte para o que me dirigia quando a Fênix me levou para lutar contra Grindelwald, não sabia que Fawkes me sustentaria, me curaria e ficaria ao meu lado ..." A voz do velho mago tremeu por um momento. "Não se fala - você deve perceber, Harry, porque nunca se fala disso - se a pessoa soubesse, a fênix não poderia julgar. Mas para você, Harry, eu posso dizer agora, pois a fênix vem apenas uma vez."**

 **O velho bruxo atravessou o topo da torre da Corvinal até onde um menino estava enraizado no horror, em crepitante e absoluto horror.**

 ** _No meu duelo com Grindelwald, não consegui vencer, só lutei com ele por longas horas até que ele desmaiou de exaustão;_** ** _e eu teria morrido disso depois, se não fosse por Fawkes -_**

 **Harry nem sabia do que ele estava falando, até que o sussurro lhe escapou -**

 **"Então eu** ** _poderia_** **ter -"**

 **"Você poderia ter?" disse o antigo bruxo, sua voz soando muito mais antiga que seus tons normais. "Três vezes, agora, uma fênix veio para um aluno meu. Uma delas mandou a dela embora, e a dor do ato a quebrou, eu acho. E o último foi o primo de sua jovem amiga Lavender Brown, e ele -" A voz do velho bruxo rachou. "Ele não voltou, o pobre Jonh, e ele não salvou nenhum daqueles que ele pretendia salvar. Diz-se, entre os poucos estudiosos da sabedoria da fênix, que não um em quatro retorna de sua provação. E mesmo se você sobreviver - pela vida que você deve levar, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres - as escolhas que você deve fazer e o caminho que deve percorrer - para sempre ouvir os gritos da fênix - quem pode dizer que isso não o teria enlouquecido?" O velho bruxo levantou a manga novamente, puxando-a mais uma vez pelo rosto. "Eu tive mais alegria do companheirismo de Fawkes, nos dias que antecederam a luta contra Voldemort."**

 **O menino não parecia estar ouvindo, todos os olhos dele estavam no pássaro vermelho-dourado no ombro do bruxo antigo. "Fawkes?" o menino disse com voz trêmula. "Por que você não olha para mim, Fawkes?"**

 **Fawkes esticou a cabeça para espiar curiosamente o menino, depois se virou e voltou a contemplar seu mestre.**

 **"Vê?" disse o velho mago. "Ele não rejeita você. Fawkes pode não estar interessado em você dessa maneira, agora; e ele sabe -" o mago sorriu ironicamente "que você não é exatamente leal ao seu mestre. Mas para quem a fênix vem afinal - não pode ser um a quem uma fênix não gostaria." A voz do mago caiu para um sussurro novamente. "Nunca houve um pássaro visto no ombro de Godric Gryffindor. Embora não esteja escrito nem mesmo em seus segredos, eu acho que ele deve ter mandado sua fênix embora, antes que ele escolhesse o vermelho e o ouro para suas cores. Talvez a culpa disso o tenha incitado a distâncias maiores do que ele jamais teria ousado de outra forma. Ou poderia ter lhe ensinado a humildade, o respeito pela fragilidade humana e o fracasso ..." O bruxo baixou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não sei se sua escolha foi sábia. Eu realmente não sei se era a coisa certa, ou a coisa errada. Se eu soubesse, Harry, eu teria falado. Mas eu-" A voz de Dumbledore quebrou, então. "Eu não sou nada além de um menino tolo que se tornou um velho tolo e não tenho sabedoria."**

 **Harry não conseguia respirar, a náusea parecia encher e transbordar todo o seu corpo, o estômago bloqueado sólido. De repente e terrivelmente certo de que ele falhou, em algum sentido final falhou, falhou nesta mesma noite -**

 **O garoto girou e correu para o meio-fio do telhado da Corvinal. "Volte!" Sua voz falhou, subindo para um grito agudo.** ** _"Volte!_** **"**

 ** _Consequencia Final:_**

 **Ela acordou com um suspiro de horror, ela acordou com um grito surdo em seus lábios e nenhuma palavra saiu, ela não conseguia entender o que tinha visto,** ** _ela não conseguia entender o que tinha visto_** **-**

 **"Que horas são?" ela sussurrou.**

 **Seu despertador dourado de jóias sussurrou de volta "Por volta das onze da noite. Volte a dormir".**

 **Seus lençóis estavam encharcados de suor, as roupas de dormir encharcadas de suor, ela pegou a varinha ao lado do travesseiro e se limpou antes de tentar voltar a dormir e finalmente conseguiu.**

 **Sybill Trelawney voltou a dormir.**

 **Na Floresta Proibida, um centauro acordado por uma apreensão sem nome deixou de examinar o céu noturno, tendo encontrado apenas perguntas ali e nenhuma resposta; e com uma dobra de suas muitas pernas, Firenze voltou a dormir.**

 **Nas terras distantes da Ásia mágica, uma antiga bruxa chamada Fan Tong, que estava dormindo o dia cansativo, disse a seu ansioso trineto que estava bem, foi apenas um pesadelo e voltou a dormir.**

 **Em uma terra onde os nascidos trouxas não recebiam cartas de qualquer tipo, uma menina muito nova para ter um nome próprio foi balançada nos braços de sua mãe irritada mas carinhosa até que ela parasse de chorar e voltasse a dormir.**

 **Nenhum deles dormiu bem.**


	85. Capítulo 84: Teste de Hipótese Múltiplas

**Capítulo 84: Teste de Hipótese Múltiplas**

 **(Notícias internacionais de 7 de abril de 1992 :)**

 ** _Tribuna Mágica de Toronto:_**

 **TODOS DO WIZENGAMOTO BRITÂNICO  
RELATAM VER 'GAROTO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU'  
ASSUSTAR UM DEMENTOR**

 **PERITO EM CRIATURAS MÁGICAS:  
"AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ APENAS VIAJANDO"**

 **França e Alemanha, acusam a Inglaterra  
DE INVENTAR TODA A COISA**

 ** _Aviso Diurno do Conjurador da Nova Zelândia:_**

 **O QUE DEIXOU OS POLÍTICOS BRITÂNICOS LOUCOS?  
PODERIA QUE O NOSSO GOVERNO SEJA O PRÓXIMO?**

 **PERITOS LISTAM 28 PRINCIPAIS RAZÕES  
PARA ACREDITAR QUE JÁ ACONTECEU**

 ** _Mago Americano:_**

 **CLÃ DE LOBISOMENS PARA SE TORNAR  
PRIMEIROS HABITANTES DE WYOMING**

 ** _O Pasquim:_**

 **MALFOY FOGE DE HOGWARTS  
CONFORME O PODER DA VEELA DESPERTA**

 ** _Profeta Diário:_**

 **TRUQUES LEGAIS LIBERTAM  
" NASCIDA-TROUXA LOUCA "  
QUANDO POTTER AMEAÇOU O MINISTÉRIO  
COM UM ATAQUE À AZKABAN**

 ** _Hipótese: Voldemort  
(8 de abril de 1992, 19h22)_**

 **Os quatro se reuniram mais uma vez ao redor da antiga escrivaninha do Diretor de Hogwarts, com suas gavetas dentro de gavetas dentro de gavetas, onde toda a documentação anterior da Escola de Hogwarts estava guardada; Dizia a lenda que a diretora Shehla certa vez se perdera naquela escrivaninha e, na verdade, ainda estava lá, e não seria solta novamente até que organizasse seus arquivos. Minerva não estava particularmente ansiosa para herdar aquelas gavetas, quando ela herdasse aquela escrivaninha algum dia - se algum deles sobreviver.**

 **Alvo Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, parecendo sério e composto.**

 **Severus Snape estava de pé ao lado do Floo morto e suas cinzas, pairando sinistramente como o vampiro que os estudantes às vezes o acusavam de fingir ser.**

 **Olho-Tonto Moody tinha a intenção de se juntar a eles, mas ainda estava para chegar.**

 **E Harry ...**

 **O corpo pequeno e magro de um menino, empoleirado no braço de sua cadeira, como se as energias que o atravessavam fossem grandes demais para permitir um assento comum. Conjunto rosto, cabelos suados, olhos verdes, e dentro de tudo, o relâmpago irregular de sua cicatriz nunca cicatrizando. Ele parecia mais sombrio agora; mesmo em comparação com uma única semana antes.**

 **Por um momento, Minerva relembrou sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal com Harry, o que parecia ser eras e eras atrás. Havia esse menino sombrio** ** _dentro_** **daquele Harry, de alguma forma, mesmo então. Isso não foi inteiramente culpa dela, ou culpa de Albus. E ainda havia algo quase insuportavelmente triste sobre o contraste entre o menino que ela conheceu pela primeira vez, e o que a Inglaterra mágica tinha feito dele. Harry nunca teve uma infância comum, ela percebeu; Os pais adotivos de Harry haviam dito a ela que ele havia falado pouco e brincado menos com crianças trouxas. Era doloroso pensar que Harry poderia ter tido apenas alguns meses de brincar ao lado das outras crianças em Hogwarts, antes que as exigências da guerra tivessem eliminado tudo. Talvez houvesse outro rosto que Harry mostrava para as crianças de sua idade, quando ele não estava olhando para o Wizengamoto. Mas ela não conseguia se impedir de imaginar a infância de Harry Potter como um monte de lenha, e ela e Alvo alimentando os galhos de madeira, pedaço por pedaço, nas chamas.**

 **"Profecias são coisas estranhas", disse Albus Dumbledore. Os olhos do velho mago estavam meio fechados, como se estivessem cansados. "Vagas, pouco claras, ou seja, escapando como a água entre os dedos soltos. A profecia é sempre um fardo, pois não há respostas lá, apenas perguntas."**

 **Harry Potter estava sentado tenso. "Diretor Dumbledore," disse o menino com precisão suave, "meus amigos estão sendo alvejados. Hermione Granger quase foi para Azkaban. A guerra começou, como você disse. A profecia da professora Trelawney é uma informação importante para ponderar o equilíbrio de minhas hipóteses sobre o que está acontecendo. Sem mencionar o quão bobo é - e** ** _perigoso_** **\- que o Lorde das Trevas conheça a profecia e** ** _eu não_** **."**

 **Albus olhou uma pergunta sombria para ela, e ela balançou a cabeça em resposta; De qualquer maneira inimaginável que Harry tivesse descoberto que Trelawney havia feito a profecia e que o Lorde das Trevas sabia disso, ele não tinha aprendido tanto com ela.**

 **"Voldemort, buscando evitar essa mesma profecia, foi derrotado por suas mãos", disse o velho bruxo. "Seu conhecimento lhe trouxe apenas dano. Pondere isso com cuidado, Harry Potter."**

 **"Sim, Diretor, eu entendo isso. Minha cultura caseira também tem uma tradição literária de profecias auto-realizáveis e mal interpretadas. Vou interpretar com cautela, fique tranquilo. Mas eu já adivinhei bastante. É mais seguro para mim trabalhar a partir de suposições parciais?"**

 **Tempo passou.**

 **"Minerva", disse Albus. "Se você quiser."**

 **"Aquele ..." ela começou. As palavras vieram hesitante para sua garganta; ela não era atriz. Ela não podia imitar o tom profundo e arrepiante da profecia original; e, de alguma forma, esse tom parecia carregar todo o** ** _significado._** **"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima ... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês ..."**

 **"** ** _E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual_** **" veio a voz de Severus, fazendo-a pular dentro de sua cadeira. O Mestre de Poções se ergueu junto à lareira. "** ** _Mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece ... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar._** **"**

 **Naquela última linha, Severus falou com tanto pressentimento que gelou seus ossos; Era quase como ouvir Sybill Trelawney.**

 **Harry estava ouvindo com uma carranca. "Você pode repetir isso?" disse Harry.**

 **"** ** _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês -_** **"**

 **"Na verdade, espera, você pode escrever isso? Eu preciso analisar isso com** ** _cuidado_** **-"**

 **Feito isso, com Albus e Severus observando o pergaminho como um falcão, como se para ter certeza de que nenhuma mão invisível chegasse e roubasse a preciosa informação.**

 **"Vamos ver ..." Harry disse. "Eu sou homem e nasci em 31 de julho, cheque. Eu de fato venci o Lorde das Trevas, confirma. Pronome ambíguo na linha dois ... mas eu não havia nascido ainda, então é difícil ver como meus pais poderiam ter** ** _me_** **desafiado três vezes** ** _._** **Esta cicatriz é um candidato óbvio para a marca ..." Harry tocou sua testa. "Então há o poder que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece, que provavelmente se refere ao meu conhecimento científico -"**

 **"Não", disse Severus.**

 **Harry olhou para o Mestre de Poções surpreso.**

 **Os olhos de Severus estavam fechados, o rosto apertado em concentração. "O Lorde das Trevas poderia obter esse poder estudando os mesmos livros que você, Potter. Mas a profecia não disse, o** ** _poder do Lorde das Trevas não possue._** **Nem sequer, o** ** _poder que o Lorde das Trevas não pode ter._** **Ela falou do** ** _poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece_** **... será algo mais estranho para ele do que artefatos trouxas. Algo que talvez ele não possa compreender, mesmo tendo visto ..."**

 **"A ciência não é um saco de truques tecnológicos", disse Harry. "Não é apenas a versão trouxa de uma varinha. Não é nem conhecimento como memorizar a tabela periódica. É uma maneira diferente de** ** _pensar._** **"**

 **"Talvez ..." o Mestre de Poções murmurou, mas sua voz era cética.**

 **"É arriscado", Albus disse, "ler muito em uma profecia, mesmo que você tenha ouvido você mesmo. São coisas de extrema frustração".**

 **"Então eu vejo", disse Harry. Sua mão se levantou, esfregou a cicatriz na testa. "Mas ... tudo bem, se** ** _isso_** **é realmente tudo o que sabemos ... olha, eu vou ser franco. Como você** ** _sabe_** **que o Lorde das Trevas realmente sobreviveu?"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Ela chorou. Albus apenas suspirou e recostou-se na vasta cadeira do Diretor.**

 **"Bem" Harry disse, "imagine como essa profecia soou quando foi feita. Você-Sabe-Quem aprende a profecia, e parece que estou destinado a crescer e derrubá-lo. Que nós dois somos destinados a ter uma batalha final, onde qualquer um de nós deve destruir tudo, exceto um remanescente do outro. Então, Você-Sabe-Quem ataca Godric's Hollow e** ** _imediatamente_** **é derrotado, deixando para trás** ** _algum_** **remanescente que pode ou não ser sua alma desencarnada. Comensais são seu remanescente, ou a Marca Negra. Essa profecia já poderia estar cumprida, é o que estou dizendo. Não me entenda mal - eu realmente percebo que minha interpretação soa esticada. O fraseado de Trelawney não parece natural para descrever** ** _apenas_** **os eventos que historicamente aconteceram em 31 de outubro de 1981. Atacar um bebê e fazer com que o feitiço falhe não é algo que você normalmente chamaria de "o poder de vencer". Mas se você pensar na profecia como sendo sobre** ** _vários_** **futuros possíveis, apenas** ** _um_** **dos quais foi realmente realizado no Halloween, então a profecia já poderia estar completa".**

 **"Mas -" Minerva deixou escapar. "Mas o ataque em Azkaban -"**

 **"** ** _Se_** **o Lorde das Trevas sobreviveu, então com certeza, ele é o suspeito mais provável para a fuga de Azkaban", Harry disse razoavelmente. "Você poderia até dizer que a fuga de Azkaban é evidência bayesiana de que o Lorde das Trevas sobreviveu, porque uma fuga de Azkaban é mais provável de acontecer em mundos onde ele está vivo do que mundos onde ele está morto. Mas não é** ** _uma_** **evidência bayesiana** ** _forte_** **. Não é algo que seja** ** _impossível acontecer a_** **menos que o Lorde das Trevas esteja vivo. O Professor Quirrell, que** ** _não_** **partiu do pressuposto de que Você-Sabe-Quem ainda estava por perto, não teve dificuldade em pensar em sua própria explicação. Para ele, era óbvio que algum mago poderosos pode querer Belatriz Black porque ela conhecia um segredo do Lorde das Trevas, como alguns de seus conhecimentos mágicos que ele contou somente a ela. Os antecedentes contra qualquer um que sobreviver à morte do seu corpo são muito baixos, mesmo que seja magicamente possível. Então, se é** ** _apenas_** **o rompimento de Azkaban ... Eu tenho que dizer formalmente que não é suficiente evidência bayesiana. A improbabilidade da evidência assumindo que a hipótese é falsa, não é compatível com a anterior improbabilidade da hipótese."**

 **"Não," Severus disse categoricamente. "A profecia ainda não está cumprida. Eu saberia se estivesse."**

 **"Você tem** ** _certeza_** **disso?"**

 **"Sim, Potter. Se a profecia já tivesse se realizado, eu** ** _entenderia_** **! Ouvi as palavras de Trelawney, lembro-me da voz de Trelawney, e se soubesse os eventos que correspondiam à profecia, eu os** ** _reconheceria_** **. O que já aconteceu. não** ** _se_** **encaixa." O Mestre de Poções falou com certeza.**

 **"Eu não tenho certeza do que fazer com essa declaração", disse Harry. Sua mão se levantou, esfregando distraidamente a testa. "Talvez seja apenas o que você** ** _acha_** **que aconteceu que não se encaixa, e a verdadeira história é diferente ..."**

 **"Voldemort** ** _está_** **vivo", disse Albus. "Existem outras indicações."**

 **"Tais como?" A resposta de Harry foi instantânea.**

 **Albus fez uma pausa. "Há rituais terríveis pelos quais magos retornaram da morte", Albus disse lentamente. "Tanto, qualquer um pode discernir dentro da história e da lenda. E mesmo assim esses livros estão faltando, eu não consegui encontrá-los; foi Voldemort quem os removeu, eu tenho certeza -"**

 **"Então você** ** _não consegue_** **encontrar nenhum livro sobre imortalidade, e isso prova que Você-Sabe-Quem os tem?"**

 **"De fato", disse Albus. "Há um certo livro - não vou nomeá-lo em voz alta - faltando na Seção Restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Um pergaminho antigo que deveria estar em Borgin e Burkes, com apenas um lugar vazio em uma prateleira para mostrar onde estava -" O velho mago parou. "Mas eu suponho", o velho bruxo disse, como se para si mesmo, "você vai dizer que, mesmo que Voldemort tentou se tornar imortal, isso não prova que ele conseguiu ..."**

 **Harry suspirou. "Prova, diretor? Existem apenas probabilidades. Se há livros conhecidos sobre rituais de imortalidade que estão faltando, isso aumenta a probabilidade de que alguém tenha tentado um. O que, por sua vez, aumenta a probabilidade anterior de o Lorde das Trevas sobreviver à sua morte. Isso eu concedo, e agradeço por contribuir com o fato. A questão é se a probabilidade anterior aumenta o** ** _suficiente._** **"**

 **"Certamente", Albus disse baixinho, "se você conceder uma** ** _chance_** **que Voldemort sobreviveu, vale a pena guardá-la?"**

 **Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Como você diz, Diretor. Embora uma vez uma probabilidade caia o suficiente, também é um erro ficar obcecado com isso ... Dado que livros sobre imortalidade estão faltando, e que essa profecia soaria** ** _um pouco_** **mais natural se se referir ao Lorde das Trevas e eu tendo uma batalha futura, eu concordo que o Lorde das Trevas estar vivo é uma probabilidade, não apenas uma possibilidade. Mas outras probabilidades** ** _também_** **devem ser levadas em conta - e nos prováveis mundos onde Você-Sabe-Quem** ** _não_** **está vivo, outra pessoa enquadrou Hermione".**

 **"Tolice", Severus disse suavemente. "Tolice absoluta. A Marca Negra não desapareceu, nem o fez seu mestre."**

 **"Veja,** ** _é isso_** **que eu quero dizer com evidências Bayesianas formalmente insuficientes. Claro, isso soa sombrio e sinistro e outras coisas, mas será que é improvável** ** _que_** **uma marca mágica permaneça depois que o criador morre? Suponha que a marca tenha certeza de continuar enquanto a senciência do Lorde das Trevas continua viva, mas** ** _a priori_** **nós só teríamos adivinhado uma chance de vinte por cento de a Marca Negra continuar existindo depois que o Lorde das Trevas morre. Então a observação 'A Marca Negra não desapareceu' é cinco vezes tão provável de ocorrer em mundos onde o Lorde das Trevas está vivo como em mundos onde o Lorde das Trevas está morto. Isso é realmente compatível com a improbabilidade prévia da imortalidade? Digamos que as chances anteriores eram de cem a um contra o Lorde das Trevas sobrevivendo, sendo a hipótese cem vezes mais provável que seja falsa versus verdadeira, e então você vê evidência cinco vezes mais provável que a hipótese for verdadeira versus falsa, você deve atualizar para acreditar que a hipótese é vinte vezes mais provável que seja falsa como verdadeira. Cem para um, vezes uma razão de probabilidade de um a cinco, é igual a uma probabilidade de vinte para um que o Lorde das Trevas está morto -"**

 **"De** ** _onde_** **você está tirando todos esses números, Potter?"**

 **"Essa** ** _é_** **a fraqueza admitida do método", disse Harry prontamente. "Mas o que eu estou** ** _qualitativamente_** **falando é por que a observação, 'A Marca Negra não desapareceu', não é um suporte adequado para a hipótese, 'O Lorde das Trevas é imortal'. A evidência não é tão extraordinária quanto a alegação". Harry fez uma pausa. "Sem mencionar que, mesmo que o Lorde das Trevas esteja vivo, ele não** ** _precisa_** **ser aquele que enquadrou Hermione. Como um homem astuto disse uma vez, poderia haver mais de um conspirador e mais de um plano."**

 **"Tal como o Professor de Defesa," Severus disse com um sorriso fino. "Suponho que devo concordar que ele é um suspeito. Foi o Professor de Defesa no ano passado, afinal de contas; e no ano anterior, e no ano anterior."**

 **Os olhos de Harry voltaram para o pergaminho em seu colo. "Vamos seguir em frente. Estamos** ** _certos de_** **que essa profecia é correta? Ninguém mexeu com a memória da professora McGonagall, talvez editou ou subtraiu uma linha?"**

 **Albus fez uma pausa e falou devagar. "Há um grande feitiço sobre a Grã-Bretanha, registrando cada profecia dita dentro de nossas fronteiras. Muito abaixo do Salão Mais Antigo do Wizengamoto, no Departamento de Mistérios, elas estão registradas."**

 **"O Salão da Profecia", sussurrou Minerva. Ela havia lido sobre aquele lugar, que dizia ser uma grande sala de prateleiras cheias de orbes brilhantes, uma após a outra aparecendo ao longo dos anos. O próprio Merlin forjou o lugar, foi dito; o tapa final do maior mago no rosto do Destino. Nem todas as profecias foram conduzidas para o bem; e Merlin desejou, pelo menos, aqueles que se falasse em profecia, soubessem o que havia sido dito deles. Esse era o respeito que Merlin dera ao seu livre arbítrio, que o Destino não poderia controlá-los do lado de fora, inconscientes. Aqueles mencionados dentro de uma profecia teriam uma orbe brilhante flutuando em suas mãos, e então ouviriam a verdadeira voz do profeta falando. Outros que tentaram tocar em um orbe, diziam, ficariam loucos - ou possivelmente apenas explodissem suas cabeças, as lendas não estavam claras a esse respeito. Qualquer que seja a intenção original de Merlin, os Inomináveis não deixaram ninguém entrar em séculos, até onde ela ouviu.** ** _Obras dos Magos Antigos_** **afirmaram que mais tarde os Inimputáveis haviam descoberto que o fato de alertar os sujeitos das profecias poderia interferir com os videntes liberando quaisquer pressões temporais que eles liberassem; e assim os herdeiros de Merlim selaram seu Salão. Ocorreu a Minerva que se perguntava (agora que ela passara alguns meses ao redor do Sr. Potter) como alguém poderia** ** _saber_** **disso; mas ela também sabia que não deveria perguntar a Albus, no caso de Albus tentar contar a ela. Minerva acreditava firmemente que você só deveria se preocupar com o Tempo se fosse um relógio.**

 **"O Salão da Profecia", Alvo confirmou humildemente. "Aqueles que são falados em uma profecia, podem ouvir essa profecia lá. Você vê a implicação, Harry?"**

 **Harry franziu a testa. "Bem, eu poderia ouvir, ou o Lorde das Trevas ... oh, meus** ** _pais_** **. Aqueles que três vezes o desafiaram. Eles também foram mencionados na profecia, para que eles pudessem ouvir a gravação?"**

 **"Se James e Lily ouviram algo diferente do que Minerva relatou," Albus disse uniformemente, "eles não disseram isso para mim."**

 **"Você levou James e Lily** ** _lá?_** **", Minerva disse.**

 **"Fawkes pode ir a muitos lugares", disse Albus. "Não mencione o fato."**

 **Harry estava olhando diretamente para Albus. "Posso ir a este lugar do Departamento de Mistérios e ouvir a profecia registrada? O tom de voz original pode ser útil, pelo que ouvi falar."**

 **A luz brilhava no reflexo dos óculos de meia-lua de Albus enquanto o velho mago balançava a cabeça lentamente. "Eu acho que seria imprudente", disse Albus. "Por razões além do óbvio. É perigoso, aquele lugar que Merlin fez; mais perigoso para algumas pessoas do que para outras."**

 **"Eu vejo", Harry disse sem emoção, e olhou de volta para o pergaminho. "Eu tomarei a profecia como suposta exata por agora. A próxima parte diz que o Lorde das Trevas me marcou como seu igual. Alguma ideia do que isso significa exatamente?"**

 **"Certamente que não", disse Albus, "que você deve imitar seus modos, de qualquer maneira."**

 **"Eu não sou** ** _burro,_** **Diretor. Trouxas têm trabalhado uma coisa ou duas sobre paradoxos temporais, mesmo que seja tudo teórico para eles. Eu não vou jogar fora minha ética só porque um sinal do futuro afirma que vai acontecer, porque então isso se torna a única razão pela qual isso aconteceu em primeiro lugar. Ainda assim, o** ** _que_** **isso significa?"**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Severus.**

 **"Nem eu", disse ela.**

 **Harry tirou sua varinha, virou-a nas mãos, olhando meditativamente para a madeira. "Onze polegadas, azevinho, com um núcleo de pena de fênix", disse Harry. "E a fênix, cuja pena de cauda está nesta varinha, só deu uma à outra, que o Sr. ... qual era o nome dele, Olive-alguma coisa ... usada no centro da varinha do Lorde das Trevas.** ** _E_** **eu sou um Ofidioglota. Pareceu muita coincidência mesmo então. E agora eu descubro que há uma profecia afirmando que eu serei igual ao Lorde das Trevas."**

 **Os olhos de Severus estavam pensativos; o olhar do diretor, ilegível.**

 **"Poderia ser", Minerva disse hesitante, "que Você-Sabe-Quem - aquele Voldemort - transferiu alguns de seus poderes para o Sr. Potter, na noite em que ele lhe deu aquela cicatriz? Não é algo que ele pretendia fazer, certamente. ... Eu não vejo como o Sr. Potter poderia ser** ** _igual a_** **ele** ** _,_** **se ele tivesse menos magia que o próprio Lorde das Trevas ..."**

 **"Meh", disse Harry, ainda olhando meditativamente para sua varinha. "Eu lutaria contra o Lorde das Trevas sem qualquer magia, se eu** ** _precisasse_** **. O** ** _Homo sapiens_** **não se tornou a espécie dominante neste planeta por ter as garras mais afiadas ou a armadura mais dura - embora eu suponha que alguns desses pontos possam ser perdidos nos bruxos. Ainda assim, está abaixo de minha dignidade como ser humano ter medo de qualquer coisa que não seja mais inteligente do que eu, e pelo que ouvi, nessa dimensão em particular, o Lorde das Trevas não foi muito assustador."**

 **O Mestre de Poções falou, sua voz assumindo algumas de suas falas desdenhosas costumeiras. "Você se imagina mais inteligente que o Lorde das Trevas, Potter?"**

 **"Sim, de fato," disse Harry, puxando a manga esquerda de suas vestes e enrolando a manga da camisa para baixo para expor o cotovelo nu. "Oh, isso me lembra! Vamos nos certificar de que ninguém aqui tenha a tatuagem claramente visível no local padrão, facilmente verificável, que os marcaria como um espião inimigo secreto."**

 **Albus fez um gesto silencioso que parou o Mestre de Poções antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa severa. "Diga-me, Harry", Albus disse, "como** ** _você_** **teria criado a Marca Negra?"**

 **"Locais fora do padrão", disse Harry prontamente, "não são facilmente encontrados sem constrangimento e estardalhaço, embora, é claro, qualquer pessoa preocupada com a segurança checasse de qualquer maneira. Torne-a menor, se possível. Sobreponha outra tatuagem não-mágica para obscurecer a forma exata. ainda, cubra com uma camada de pele falsa -"**

 **"De fato, astúcia", disse Albus. "Mas diga-me, suponha que você poderia criar quaisquer condições que desejasse para a Marca, diminuindo-a ou elevando-a como quisesse. O que você faria então?"**

 **"Torne-a completamente invisível o tempo todo", Harry disse em tom afirmando o óbvio. "Você não quer que haja qualquer diferença detectável entre um espião e um não-espião."**

 **"Suponha que você seja mais esperto ainda", disse Albus. "Você é um mestre da trapaça, um mestre do engano e emprega suas habilidades ao máximo."**

 **"Bem -" O menino parou, franzindo a testa. "Parece desnecessariamente complicado, mais como uma tática que um vilão usaria em um RPG do que algo que você tentaria em uma guerra da vida real. Mas eu suponho que você poderia colocar Marcas Negras falsas em pessoas que não são realmente Comensais da Morte e manter as Marcas Negras nos Comensais da Morte invisíveis. Mas então há a questão de por que as pessoas começariam a acreditar em primeiro lugar que a Marca Negra identificava um Comensal da Morte ... Eu teria que pensar nisso por pelo menos cinco minutos, se eu fosse levar o problema a sério".**

 **"Eu lhe pergunto isso", Albus disse, ainda naquele tom suave, "porque de fato, nos primórdios da guerra, fiz esses testes como você sugeriu. A Ordem sobreviveu à minha tolice só porque Alastor não confiava nos braços vazios que viamos. Eu pensei, depois, que os portadores da Marca poderiam escondê-la ou mostrá-la à vontade deles. E ainda quando nós encontramos com Igor Karkaroff antes do Wizengamoto, a Marca se mostrou claramente em seu braço, por todo que Karkaroff desejava protestar por sua inocência. Mesmo Severus ainda está obrigado por sua marca a não revelar seus segredos a quem não os conhece."**

 **"Oh, bem,** ** _isso_** **torna** ** _óbvio_** **", Harry disse prontamente. "Espere, espere - você era um** ** _Comensal da Morte?_** **", Harry transferiu seu olhar para Severus.**

 **Severus devolveu um sorriso fino. "Eu ainda sou, tanto quanto eles sabem."**

 **"Harry" disse Albus, olhos apenas para o menino. "O que você quer dizer com isso é óbvio?"**

 **"Teoria da informação, nível básico", disse o garoto em tom de preleção. "Observar a variável X transmite informações sobre a variável Y, se e somente se os valores possíveis de X tiverem probabilidades diferentes dados estados diferentes de Y. No instante em que você ouvir sobre qualquer coisa que varie entre um espião e um não-espião, você deve pensar imediatamente em explorar ela para diferenciar espiões de não-espiões. Da mesma forma, para distinguir a realidade das mentiras, você precisa de um processo que se comporte diferentemente na presença da verdade e da falsidade - é por isso que a 'fé' não funciona como discriminante, enquanto 'fazer previsões experimentais e testar' funciona. Você diz que alguém com a Marca Negra não pode revelar seus segredos para alguém que ainda não os conhece. Então, para descobrir como a Marca Negra opera, escreva de todas as maneiras que você pode imaginar que a Marca Negra** ** _pode_** **funcionar, então observe o Professor Snape tentar contar cada uma dessas coisas para um confederado - talvez um que não saiba do que se trata o experimento - explicarei a busca binária mais tarde para que você possa usar Vinte Perguntas para restringir as coisas a poucas possibilidades - e tudo o que ele** ** _não pode_** **dizer em voz alta é verdade. Seu silêncio seria algo que se comportaria de maneira diferente na presença de afirmações verdadeiras sobre a Marca, versus declarações falsas, você vê."**

 **A boca de Minerva estava aberta, ela percebeu; e ela fechou abruptamente. Até mesmo Albus pareceu surpreso.**

 **"E depois disso, como eu disse,** ** _qualquer_** **diferença comportamental entre espiões e não-espiões pode ser usada para identificar espiões. Uma vez que você tenha identificado pelo menos um segredo magicamente censurado da Marca Negra, você pode testar alguém pela Marca Negra vendo se eles podem revelar esse segredo para alguém que ainda não o conhece -"**

 ** _"Obrigado, Sr. Potter."_**

 **Todos olharam para Severus. O Mestre de Poções estava se endireitando, os dentes à mostra em uma careta de triunfo irado. "Diretor, agora posso falar livremente da Marca. Se sabemos que somos pegos como um Comensal da Morte, diante de outros que ainda não viram nossos braços nus, nossa Marca se revela se queremos ou não. Mas se eles já tiverem visto nossos braços nus, ela não se revela; nem se estamos apenas sendo testados por suspeita. Assim, a Marca Negra parece identificar os Comensais da Morte - mas apenas aqueles que já foram encontrados, você percebe."**

 **"Ah ..." disse Albus. "Obrigado, Severus." Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. "Isso realmente explica por que Black escapou até mesmo da atenção de Peter ... ah, bem. E o teste proposto por Harry?"**

 **O Mestre de Poções balançou a cabeça. "O Lorde das Trevas não era tolo, apesar das ilusões de Potter. No momento em que tal teste é suposto, a Marca deixa de prender nossas línguas. No entanto, eu não podia sugerir a possibilidade, mas apenas esperar que outra pessoa a deduzisse." Outro sorriso fino. "Eu daria a você muitos pontos da Casa, Sr. Potter, se isso não comprometesse meu disfarce. Mas, como você pode ver, o Lorde das Trevas era bastante astuto." Seu olhar ficou mais distante. "Oh", Severus respirou, "ele era** ** _muito_** **esperto mesmo ..."**

 **Harry Potter ficou parado por um longo momento.**

 **Então -**

 **"Não", disse Harry. O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Não, isso não pode ser verdade. Primeiro de tudo, estamos falando sobre o tipo de quebra-cabeça lógico que apareceria no capítulo** ** _um_** **de um livro de Raymond Smullyan, nem** ** _perto_** **do nível do que os cientistas trouxas fazem para viver. E segundo, pelo que eu sei, o Lorde das Trevas precisou de cinco meses para inventar o quebra-cabeças que acabei de resolver em cinco segundos - "**

 **"É** ** _tão_** **inconcebível para você, Potter, que alguém possa ser tão inteligente como você?" A voz do Mestre de Poções tinha mais curiosidade do que desprezo.**

 **"É chamado de taxa básica, Professor Snape. As evidências são igualmente compatíveis com o Lorde das Trevas inventando esse quebra-cabeça ao longo de cinco meses ou ao longo de cinco segundos, mas em qualquer população haverá muito mais pessoas que podem fazer isso em cinco meses do que em cinco segundos …" Harry colou a mão na testa. "Droga, como eu posso explicar isso? Eu suponho, da sua perspectiva, o Lorde das Trevas veio com um quebra-cabeça inteligente e eu espertamente resolvi isso e isso nos faz parecer** ** _iguais_** **."**

 **"Eu me lembro do seu primeiro dia na aula de Poções", disse o Mestre de Poções secamente. "Eu acho que você ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer."**

 **"Paz, Severus", disse Albus. "Harry já realizou mais do que você sabe. No entanto, diga-me, Harry -** ** _porque_** **você acredita que o Lorde das Trevas é menor do que você? Com certeza ele é uma alma ferida de muitas maneiras. Mas astúcia por astúcia - você ainda não está pronto para enfrenta-lo, eu julgaria, e conheço o total dos seus feitos."**

 **A coisa frustrante sobre essa conversa era que Harry** ** _não podia dizer suas reais razões para discordar, o_** **que violava vários princípios básicos do discurso cooperativo.**

 **Ele não podia explicar como Bellatrix havia sido realmente removida de Azkaban - não por você-sabe-quem de alguma forma, mas pela inteligência combinada de Harry e do professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry não queria dizer na frente da professora McGonagall que a existência de danos cerebrais implicava que não existiam coisas como almas. O que fezia um ritual de imortalidade bem-sucedido ... bem, não** ** _impossível,_** **Harry certamente pretendia forjar um caminho para a imortalidade mágica** ** _algum dia_** **, mas seria** ** _muito mais difícil_** **e exigiria** ** _muito mais ingenuidade do_** **que apenas ligar uma alma já existente ao filactério de um lich. O que nenhum mago inteligente se incomodaria em fazer, em primeiro lugar, se soubessem que suas almas eram imortais.**

 **E a razão verdadeira e honesta que Harry sabia que o Lorde das Trevas não poderia ter sido** ** _tão_** **inteligente ... bem ... não havia nenhuma maneira diplomática de dizer isso, mas ...**

 **Harry tinha** ** _ido_** **a uma convocação do Wizengamoto. Ele tinha** ** _visto_** **as risíveis "precauções de segurança", se você pudesse chamá-las assim, guardando os níveis mais profundos do Ministério da Magia. Eles nem sequer tinham a Queda do Ladrão, que os goblins usavam para lavar as Maldições Polissuco e Imperius nas pessoas que entravam em Gringotes. A rota de aquisição óbvia seria Imperius, o Ministro da Magia e alguns chefes de departamento, e uma granada de mão para qualquer pessoa poderosa demais para o Imperius. Ou coruja com gás nocauteante, se você precisar deles vivos e em um estado de Morte Viva para pegar cabelos para poções polissuco. Legilimência, memórias falsas, o feitiço Confundus - era ridículo, o mundo mágico era** ** _supersaturado_** **com maneiras de trapacear. Harry não poderia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas ele mesmo, durante a sua própria tomada da Grã-Bretanha, já que ele era constrangido pela Ética ... bem, Harry** ** _poderia_** **fazer alguns dos menores, já que Polissuco ou um Confundus temporário ou Legilimência somente de leitura soavam melhor que um dia extra de Azkaban ... mas ...**

 **Se Harry não tivesse sido restringido pela Ética, era possível que ele pudesse ter eliminado as seções do Wizengamoto naquele dia; sozinho, usando apenas o poder mágico de um primeiro ano, por ser esperto o bastante para descobrir como Dementadores funcionam. Embora Harry pudesse não ter estado em uma posição política tão grande depois disso, os membros sobreviventes do Wizengamoto poderiam ter achado fácil negá-lo por suas ações para fins de RP e condená-lo, mesmo que os mais espertos percebessem que era para o bem maior. ... mas** ** _ainda assim._**

 **Se você fosse completamente desenfreado pela ética, armado com os antigos segredos de Salazar Slytherin, tinha dezenas de seguidores poderosos, incluindo Lucius Malfoy, e levou mais de dez anos para derrubar o governo da Inglaterra mágica, significava que você era estúpido.**

 **"Como eu posso colocar isso ..." Harry disse. "Olhe, Diretor, você tem ética, há muitas táticas de batalha que você não usa porque você não é mau. E você lutou contra o Lorde das Trevas, um bruxo tremendamente poderoso que não era tão contido, e você conseguiu defender. Se Você-Sabe-Quem fosse super-inteligente** ** _em cima disso_** **, você estaria** **vocês. Você teria morrido** ** _instantaneamente -_** **"**

 **"Harry", disse a professora McGonagall. Sua voz estava hesitante. "Harry, nós quase todos morremos. Mais da metade da Ordem da Fênix morreu. Se não fosse por Albus - Albus Dumbledore, o maior bruxo em dois séculos, Harry - nós certamente teríamos morrido."**

 **Harry passou a mão pela testa. "Sinto muito", disse Harry. "Eu não estou tentando minimizar o que você passou. Eu sei que Você-Sabe-Quem era um Mago das Trevas completamente maligno e incrivelmente poderoso com dezenas de seguidores poderosos, e isso é ... ruim, sim, definitivamente ruim. É apenas ..."** ** _Tudo isso não está remotamente na mesma escala da ameaça de um inimigo que é inteligente, e nesse caso eles transfiguram a toxina botulínica e esgueiram um milionésimo de grama em sua xícara de chá._** **Havia alguma maneiras seguras de transmitir esse conceito sem citar detalhes? Harry não conseguia pensar em um.**

 **"Por favor, Harry", disse a professora McGonagall. "Por favor, Harry, eu imploro -** ** _leve o Lorde das Trevas a sério!_** **Ele é mais perigoso do que -" A bruxa sênior parecia estar tendo problemas para encontrar palavras. "Ele é** ** _muito_** **mais perigoso que a Transfiguração."**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry subiram antes que ele pudesse se conter. Uma risada sombria veio da direção de Severus Snape.**

 ** _Hum,_** **disse a voz da Corvinal dentro dele.** ** _Hum, honestamente, a professora McGonagall está certa, não estamos levando isso tão a sério quanto teríamos um problema científico. O difícil é reagir a novas informações, em vez de apenas liberá-las no mesmo momento, parece que não mudamos a crença depois de encontrar um argumento inesperado e a demissão de Lorde Voldemort como uma ameaça séria_** **foi** ** _originalmente baseada na Marca Negra sendo descaradamente estúpida exigiria um esforço concentrado para desatualizar e suspeitar de todo o caminho do raciocínio que descemos com base nessa falsa suposição, e não estamos nos esforçando agora._**

 **"Tudo bem", Harry disse, assim como a Professora McGonagall parecia estar prestes a falar novamente. "Tudo bem, para levar isso a sério, preciso parar e pensar por cinco minutos."**

 **"Por favor," disse Alvo Dumbledore.**

 **Harry fechou os olhos.**

 **Seu lado da Corvinal dividiu-se em três.**

 ** _Estimativa de probabilidade,_** **disse Corvinal Um, que atuava como moderador.** ** _Que o Lorde das Trevas está vivo, e tão esperto quanto nós somos e, portanto, uma ameaça genuína._**

 ** _Por que nem todos os seus inimigos já estão mortos?_** **disse Corvinal Dois, que estava processando.**

 ** _Note,_** **disse o Corvinal Um,** ** _que já havíamos pensado nesse argumento, de modo que não podemos usá-lo para mudar a crença_** **novamente a** ** _cada vez que ensaiamos._**

 ** _Mas qual é a falha real na lógica?_** **disse Corvinal Dois.** ** _Nos mundos com um Lorde Voldemort inteligente, todos na Ordem da Fênix morreram nos primeiros cinco minutos da guerra. O mundo não parece assim, então não vivemos nele._**

 ** _Isso é realmente certo?_** **perguntou Corvinal Três, que havia sido apontado como o defensor.** ** _Talvez houvesse alguma razão Lorde Voldemort_** **não estava** ** _lutando com toda a força na época -_**

 ** _Como o quê?_** **Exigiu Corvinal Dois.** ** _Além disso, qualquer que seja a sua desculpa, exijo que a probabilidade de sua hipótese seja penalizada de acordo com sua complexidade adicional -_**

 ** _Deixe Três falar,_** **disse Corvinal Um.**

 ** _Ok ... olhe,_** **disse o Corvinal Três.** ** _Primeiro de tudo, não_** **sabemos** ** _que alguém pode assumir o Ministério apenas com o controle do ministro da Mágia, talvez a Inglaterra mágica seja realmente uma oligarquia e você precise de poder militar suficiente para intimidar os chefes da família até a submissão._**

 ** _Imperius eles também,_** **interpôs Corvinal Dois.**

 ** _\- e os oligarcas têm a queda do ladrão nas entradas para_** **suas** ** _casas -_**

 ** _Pena de complexidade!_** **Gritou Corvinal Dois.** ** _Mais epiciclos!_**

 ** _Ah, seja razoável,_** **disse Corvinal Três.** ** _Nós não_** **vimos** ** _ninguém tomando o Ministério com algumas maldições Imperius bem colocadas. Nós não_** **sabemos** ** _que isso pode ser feito facilmente._**

 ** _Mas,_** **disse Corvinal Dois,** ** _mesmo levando isso em conta ... realmente parece que deveria ter havido outra maneira em vez de anos de fracasso, realmente? Usando apenas táticas terroristas convencionais? Isso é apenas ... nem mesmo_** **tentando.**

 ** _Talvez Lorde Voldemort tivesse ideias mais criativas,_** **respondeu Corvinal Três,** ** _mas ele não queria inclinar a mão para os governos de_** **outros** ** _países, não queria que_** **eles** ** _soubessem o quão vulneráveis eles eram e incentivá-los a instalar a Queda do Ladrão em_** **seus** ** _ministérios. Não até que ele tivesse a Inglaterra como base e servos suficientes para subverter_** **todos** ** _os outros grandes governos simultaneamente._**

 ** _Você está supondo que ele quer conquistar o mundo inteiro,_** **observou Corvinal Dois.**

 ** _Trelawney profetizou que ele seria nosso igual,_** **entoou Corvinal Três solenemente.** ** _Portanto, ele queria dominar o mundo._**

 ** _E se ele é seu igual, e você tem que lutar contra ele -_**

 **Por um instante, a mente de Harry tentou imaginar o espectro de dois magos** ** _criativos_** **lutando uma guerra total entre si.**

 **Harry notou todos os Feitiços e Poções em seus livros do primeiro ano que poderiam ser usados criativamente para matar pessoas. Ele não tinha sido capaz de se ajudar. Literalmente. Ele** ** _tentou_** **impedir seu cérebro de fazer isso a cada vez, mas era como olhar para um peixe e tentar impedir seu cérebro de perceber que era um peixe. O que alguém poderia fazer criativamente com a magia perdida do sétimo ano, ou do nível de Auror, ou antiga, como Lord Voldemort possuía ... não suportava pensar. Um psicopata de gênio criativo magicamente superpotente não era uma "ameaça", era um evento de extinção.**

 **Então Harry balançou a cabeça, descartando a linha sombria de que seu raciocínio estava caindo. A questão era se havia uma probabilidade significativa de enfrentar algo tão terrível quanto um Racionalista das Trevas em primeiro lugar.**

 ** _As chances anteriores de que alguém tentando um ritual de imortalidade e ele realmente funcionasse ..._**

 **Chame de um a mil, com uma superestimativa generosa; Não foi o caso de que aproximadamente um bruxo em mil sobreviveu à morte. Embora, reconhecidamente, Harry não tenha dados sobre quantos haviam tentado os rituais de imortalidade anteriormente.**

 ** _E se o Lorde das Trevas_** **for** ** _tão inteligente quanto nós?_** **disse Corvinal Três.** ** _Você sabe, o modo como Trelawney profetizou que ele era_** **igual a** ** _nós_** **.** ** _Então ele faria seu ritual de imortalidade, não esqueça da linha 'destrua tudo, menos um remanescente do outro'"._**

 **Exigir que esse nível de inteligência era um detalhe oneroso adicional; as chances anteriores de um membro aleatório da população ser inteligente eram baixas ...**

 **Mas Lorde Voldemort não era um bruxo selecionado aleatoriamente, ele era um bruxo em particular na população que chamara a atenção de todos. O enigma da Marca implicava um certo nível mínimo de inteligência, mesmo que (hipoteticamente) o Lorde das Trevas demorasse mais para pensar. Então, novamente, no mundo dos trouxas, todas as pessoas extremamente inteligentes que Harry conhecia da história** ** _não_** **se tornaram ditadores ou terroristas do mal. A coisa mais próxima disso no mundo dos trouxas eram os administradores de fundos de investimento livre, e nenhum** ** _deles_** **havia tentado assumir tanto um país do terceiro mundo, um ponto que colocava limites máximos em seu possível mal e possível bondade.**

 **Havia hipóteses em que o Lorde das Trevas era inteligente e a Ordem da Fênix** ** _não_** **morria instantaneamente, mas essas hipóteses eram mais complicadas e precisavam de penalidades de complexidade. Depois que as penalidades de complexidade das desculpas adicionais fossem levadas em conta, haveria uma alta razão de probabilidade das hipóteses 'O Lorde das Trevas é inteligente' versus 'O Lorde das Trevas era estúpido' à observação 'O Lorde das Trevas não ganhou instantaneamente guerra'. Isso provavelmente valeria uma razão de verossimilhança de 10: 1 em favor do Lorde das Trevas ser estúpido ... mas talvez não 100: 1. Você não poderia realmente dizer que 'O Lorde das Trevas ganha instantaneamente' tinha uma probabilidade de** ** _mais_** **de 99%, assumindo que o Lorde das Trevas começou esperto; a soma de todas as desculpas possíveis seria maior que 0,01.**

 **E então havia a Profecia ... que pode ou não ter** ** _originalmente_** **incluído uma linha sobre como Lorde Voldemort iria morrer** ** _imediatamente_** **se ele confrontasse os Potters. Que Albus Dumbledore tinha então editado na memória da professora McGonagall, a fim de atrair Lord Voldemort ao seu destino. Se não existisse tal linha, a Profecia soava** ** _um pouco_** **mais como Você-Sabe-Quem e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estavam destinados a ter algum confronto posterior. Mas** ** _nesse_** **caso, era menos provável que Dumbledore tivesse inventado uma desculpa plausível para não levar Harry ao Salão da Profecia ...**

 **Harry estava se perguntando se ele poderia até** ** _obter_** **um cálculo Bayesiano disso. É claro que o ponto de um cálculo Bayesiano subjetivo não era que, depois de você ter inventado vários números, multiplicá-los daria uma resposta exata. O ponto real era que o** ** _processo_** **de inventar números forçaria você a registrar todos os fatos relevantes e pesar todas as probabilidades relativas. Como perceber, assim que você realmente** ** _pensou_** **sobre a probabilidade da Marca Negra não desaparecer** ** _se_** **Você-Sabe-Quem** ** _estava_** **morto, a probabilidade não era baixa o suficiente para a observação contar como evidência forte. Uma versão do processo era contar hipóteses e listar evidências, compor todos os números, fazer o cálculo e, em seguida, descartar a resposta final e seguir com a intuição do seu cérebro** ** _depois que_** **você o forçou a realmente** ** _pesar_** **tudo. O problema era que os itens de evidência não eram condicionalmente independentes, e havia múltiplos fatos de interesse de interação ...**

 **... bem, pelo menos** ** _uma_** **coisa era certa.**

 **Se o cálculo pudesse ser feito, ele pegaria um pedaço de papel e um lápis.**

 **Na lareira de um lado do escritório do Diretor, as chamas de repente se acenderam, mudando de laranja para verde brilhante.**

 **"Ah!" disse a professora McGonagall no incômodo não-silêncio. "Esse seria Olho-Tonto Moody, suponho."**

 **"Deixe o assunto descansar por agora", o diretor disse com algum alívio, quando ele também se virou para olhar o Floo. "Acredito que estamos prestes a receber algumas novidades sobre isso também."**

 **_\\\~\\\\_\\\~\\\\_**

 ** _Hipótese: Hermione Granger_** **  
** ** _(8 de abril de 1992, 18h53)_**

 **Enquanto isso, no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, quando os estudantes que não tinham reuniões secretas com o Diretor comiam o jantar em torno de quatro mesas enormes -**

 **"É engraçado", Dean Thomas disse pensativamente. "Eu não acreditei no general quando ele disse que o que aprendemos nos mudaria para sempre, e nunca mais poderíamos voltar a uma vida normal depois. Quando soubéssemos. Quando víssemos o que** ** _ele_** **podia ver."**

 **"Eu sei!" disse Seamus Finnigan. "Eu pensei que era apenas uma piada também! Como, você sabe, tudo o mais que o General Caos já disse alguma vez."**

 **"Mas agora -" Dean disse tristemente. "Nós** ** _não podemos_** **voltar, podemos? Seria como voltar a uma escola trouxa depois de ter ido a Hogwarts. Nós apenas ... nós apenas temos que ficar perto um do outro. Isso é tudo que podemos fazer ou vamos ficar loucos."**

 **Seamus Finnigan, ao lado dele, apenas balançou a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra e comeu outro pedaço de torrada.**

 **Ao redor deles, a conversa na mesa da Grifinória continuou. Não foi tão** ** _implacável_** **como tinha sido ontem, mas de vez em quando o assunto voltava.**

 **"Bem, deve ter havido** ** _algum_** **tipo de triângulo amoroso", disse uma bruxa do segundo ano chamada Samantha Crowley (ela nunca respondeu quando perguntada se havia alguma relação). "A questão é, de que maneira estava** ** _indo_** **antes de tudo dar errado? Quem estava apaixonado por quem - e se essa pessoa os amava de volta - eu não sei** ** _quantas_** **possibilidades existem -"**

 **"Sessenta e quatro", disse Sarah Varyabil, uma beleza florescente que provavelmente deveria ter sido classificada na Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa. "Não, espere, está errado. Quero dizer, se ninguém amava Malfoy e Malfoy não amava ninguém, então ele não seria realmente parte do triângulo amoroso ... isso vai levar Aritmancia, vocês poderiam esperar dois minutos?"**

 **"** ** _Eu,_** **por exemplo, acho perfeitamente claro que Granger é a moirail de Potter, e que Potter foi auspicioso entre Malfoy e Granger." A bruxa que havia falado assentiu com a satisfação de alguém que acabara precisamente de resolver um problema complicado.**

 **"Essas nem são palavras", objetou um jovem bruxo. "Você está apenas inventando as coisas conforme vai."**

 **"Às vezes você não pode descrever uma coisa usando palavras** ** _reais_** **."**

 **"É tão** ** _triste_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Sherice Ngaserin, que na verdade tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Eles eram apenas - eles estavam tão** ** _obviamente_** **destinados a ficar juntos!"**

 **"Você quer dizer Potter e Malfoy?" disse um segundo ano chamado Colleen Johnson. "Eu sei - suas famílias se odiavam tanto, não tem como eles** ** _não_** **se apaixonarem -"**

 **"Não, quero dizer todos os três", disse Sherice.**

 **Isso produziu uma breve pausa na conversa amontoada. Dean Thomas estava silenciosamente sufocando sua limonada, tentando não fazer nenhum som enquanto escorria de sua boca e encharcava sua camisa.**

 **"** ** _Uau_** **"** ** _,_** **disse uma bruxa de cabelos escuros chamada Nancy Hua. "Isso é realmente ...** ** _sofisticado_** **de você, Sherice."**

 **"Olha, todos vocês, precisamos manter isso realista", disse Eloise Rosen, uma bruxa alta que foi general de um exército e, portanto, falava com ar de autoridade. "Nós** ** _sabemos_** **\- porque ela o beijou - que Granger estava apaixonada por Potter. Então a única razão pela qual ela tentaria matar Malfoy é se ela soubesse que ela estava perdendo Potter para ele. Não há necessidade de fazer tudo soar tão complicado - vocês estão agindo como se isso fosse uma peça ao invés da vida real!"**

 **"Mas mesmo que Granger estivesse apaixonada, ainda é estranho que ela tenha apenas surtado desse jeito", disse Chloe, cujas vestes negras combinavam com sua pele negra como a noite para fazê-la parecer uma silhueta escura. "Eu não sei ... acho que talvez haja mais do que apenas um romance errado. Acho que talvez a maioria das pessoas não tenha ideia do que está acontecendo."**

 **"** ** _Sim! Obrigado!_** **", Explodiu Dean Thomas. "Olha - você não percebe - como o Harry Potter nos** ** _contou_** **\- se você não** ** _previu_** **que algo iria acontecer, se você foi pego completamente de surpresa, então o que você acreditou sobre o mundo quando você** ** _não_** **viu isso que iria acontecer, não é suficiente para explicar ..." A voz de Dean sumiu quando ele viu que ninguém estava ouvindo. "É** ** _completamente sem esperança,_** **não é?"**

 **"Você não tinha percebido isso ainda?" disse Lavender Brown, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa de seus dois antigos ex-Caoticos. "Como você virou tenente?"**

 **"Oh, vocês dois fiquem quietos!" Sherice estalou para eles. "É óbvio que vocês dois querem os três para vocês!"**

 **"Quero dizer!" Chloe disse. "E se o que** ** _realmente_** **está acontecendo é diferente de todas as coisas** ** _normais_** **que todas as pessoas** ** _comuns_** **estão falando? E se alguém -** ** _fez_** **Granger fazer o que ela fez, assim como Potter estava tentando dizer a todos?"**

 **"Acho que Chloe está certa", disse um bruxo de aparência estrangeira que sempre se apresentava como 'Adrian Turnipseed', embora seus pais o tivessem chamado Mad Drongo. "Eu acho que todo esse tempo houve ..." Adrian baixou a voz ameaçadoramente, "... uma** ** _mão escondida_** **..." Adrian levantou a voz novamente, "moldando tudo o que aconteceu. Uma pessoa que esteve por trás de** ** _tudo._** **E eu não quero dizer o Professor Snape também."**

 **"Você não quer dizer -" Sarah ofegou.**

 **"Sim", disse Adrian. "O** ** _verdadeiro culpado_** **por trás de tudo é -** ** _Tracey Davis!_** **"**

 **"Isso é o que eu penso também", disse Chloe. "Afinal de contas -" Ela olhou ao redor rapidamente. "Desde aquela coisa com os valentões e o teto - até mesmo as árvores nas florestas ao redor de Hogwarts parecem estar** ** _tremendo,_** **como se estivessem com** ** _medo -_** **"**

 **Simas Finnigan estava franzindo a testa pensativamente. "Eu acho que eu vejo onde Harry recebe o seu ...** ** _você sabe ..._** **", disse Seamus, abaixando a voz para que apenas Lavender e Dean pudessem ouvir.**

 **"Oh, eu totalmente sei o que você quer dizer", disse Lavender. Ela não se incomodou em baixar sua própria voz. "É uma maravilha que ele não tenha rachado e apenas começado a matar todo mundo há** ** _muito_** **tempo."**

 **"Pessoalmente", Dean disse, também com uma voz mais baixa, "eu diria que a parte realmente assustadora é - que poderia ter sido** ** _nós._** **"**

 **"Sim", disse Lavender. "É uma coisa boa** ** _que estamos_** **todos perfeitamente são agora."**

 **Dean e Seamus assentiram solenemente.**

 **_\\\~\\\\_\\\~\\\\_**

 ** _Hipótese: G.L.  
(8 de abril de 1992, 20:08)_**

 **O Fogo de Floo do escritório do Diretor brilhava em um verde pálido brilhante, o fogo concentrando-se em um redemoinho de esmeralda girando, e então se iluminou ainda mais e cuspiu uma figura humana no ar -**

 **Houve um borrão de movimento quando a figura decidida agarrou uma varinha, girando suavemente com o impulso do Floo como um passo de dança de balé, de modo que seu arco de tiro cobria todo o arco de 360 graus da sala; e então, abruptamente, a figura parou no lugar.**

 **No primeiro instante em que Harry viu aquele homem, antes mesmo que Harry olhasse nos olhos, ele notou as cicatrizes nas mãos, as cicatrizes no rosto, como se o homem tivesse sido queimado e cortado todo o seu corpo; embora apenas as mãos e o rosto do homem fossem visíveis, de toda a sua carne. O resto do corpo do homem estava escondido, não envolto em vestes, mas em couro que mais parecia armadura do que roupa; couro cinza escuro, combinando com a bagunça do homem de cabelos grisalhos.**

 **A próxima coisa que a visão de Harry compreendeu foi o brilhante olho azul ocupando o lado direito do rosto do homem.**

 **Uma parte da mente de Harry percebeu que a pessoa que a Professora McGonagall havia chamado de "Olho-Tonto Moody" era a mesma que Dumbledore havia chamado de "Alastor", dentro da memória que Dumbledore mostrara a Harry; uma imagem de antes de qualquer evento que tivesse cicatrizado cada centímetro do corpo do homem e tirado um pedaço do nariz dele -**

 **E outra parte de sua mente notou o choque de adrenalina. Harry tinha puxado sua varinha em reflexo quando o homem tinha saído do Floo daquela maneira, havia algo sobre isso que parecia uma** ** _emboscada,_** **a mão de Harry já tinha começado a nivelar sua varinha para um** ** _Somnium_** **antes dele conseguir se parar. Mesmo agora, o homem armado estava segurando seu nível de varinha, não apontava para qualquer pessoa em particular, mas cobria a sala inteira, e aquela varinha já estava em perfeita sintonia com seus olhos, como um soldado avistando uma arma. Havia perigo na postura do homem e no conjunto de suas botas, perigo na armadura de couro que ele usava e perigo naquele brilhante olho azul.**

 **Quando o homem com cicatrizes falou, dirigindo-se ao diretor, sua voz estava afiada. "Eu suponho que você acha que este quarto é seguro?"**

 **"Há apenas amigos aqui", disse Dumbledore.**

 **A cabeça do homem se virou para Harry. "Isso inclui** ** _ele?_** **"**

 **"Se Harry Potter não é nosso amigo", Dumbledore disse gravemente, "então todos nós estamos certamente condenados; logo podemos também supor que ele é."**

 **A varinha do homem ficou nivelada, não apontando para Harry. "Garoto quase me atacou naquele momento."**

 **"Er ..." Harry disse. Ele notou que a mão dele ainda segurava firmemente a varinha, e conscientemente relaxou a mão e a deixou cair de volta para o lado. "Desculpe por isso, você parecia um pouco ... pronto para o combate."**

 **A varinha do homem com cicatriz moveu-se ligeiramente para longe de onde quase apontara para Harry, embora não baixasse, e o homem soltou um pequeno latido de riso. "Vigilância constante, eh, rapaz?" disse o homem.**

 **"Não é paranoia se eles realmente quiserem te pegar", Harry recitou o provérbio.**

 **O homem virou-se totalmente para Harry; e na medida em que Harry pudesse ler qualquer expressão no rosto marcado, o homem agora parecia** ** _interessado_** **.**

 **Os olhos de Dumbledore tinham recuperado alguns dos brilhantes brilhos que eles tiveram antes da fuga de Azkaban, um sorriso sob seu bigode prateado como se aquele sorriso nunca tivesse saído. "Harry, este é Alastor Moody, também chamado Olho-Tonto, que comandará a Ordem da Fênix depois de mim - se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, Alastor, este é Harry Potter. Eu tenho toda a esperança de vocês dois devem se dar** ** _fantasticamente_** **bem".**

 **"Eu já ouvi muito sobre você, garoto", disse** ** **Olho-Tonto** Moody. Seu único olho natural escuro permaneceu fixo em Harry, enquanto o ponto azul brilhante girava freneticamente, parecendo rodar por toda parte dentro de sua órbita. "Nem tudo bom. Ouvi dizer que eles estão chamando você de Assusta Dementador, no Departamento."**

 **Depois de algumas considerações, Harry decidiu responder com um sorriso conhecedor.**

 **"Como você conseguiu isso, garoto?" o homem disse suavemente. Agora seu olho azul estava fixado em Harry também. "Eu tive uma pequena conversa com um dos Aurores que escoltou o Dementador de Azkaban. Beth Martin disse que veio direto do poço, e ninguém deu nenhuma instrução especial ao longo do caminho. Claro, ela poderia estar mentindo."**

 **"Não havia nenhum truque sorrateiro para isso", disse Harry. "Eu apenas fiz isso da maneira mais difícil. Claro, eu também poderia estar mentindo."**

 **Dumbledore estava encostado em sua cadeira, rindo ao fundo, como se ele fosse apenas outro dispositivo no escritório do diretor e esse fosse o som que ele fazia.**

 **O homem marcado voltou a encarar o Diretor, embora sua varinha permanecesse alta e na direção geral de Harry. Quando ele falou, sua voz era rouca e profissional. "Eu tenho uma pista da localização de um recente anfitrião de Voldie. Você está certo de que a sombra dele está em Hogwarts agora?"**

 **"Não tenho** ** _certeza_** **-" Dumbledore começou.**

 **"Diga o** ** _que?_** **", Harry interrompeu. Depois de ter quase concluído que o Lorde das Trevas não existia, foi um choque ouvi-lo ser discutido com naturalidade.**

 **"O anfitrião de Voldie", disse Moody em breve. "O que ele possuía antes de assumir Granger."**

 **"Se os contos falam verdade", disse Dumbledore, "há algum dispositivo de poder que liga a sombra de Voldemort a este mundo, e por esse meio ele pode barganhar com um anfitrião por posse de seu corpo, conferindo-lhes uma parte de seu poder e seu orgulho -"**

 **"Então a pergunta óbvia é quem ganhou muito poder muito rapidamente", disse Moody abruptamente. "E acontece que há um sujeito que se foi e baniu o Bandon Banshee, empalou um clã de vampiros na Ásia, rastreou o Lobisomem Wagga-Wagga e exterminou um pacote de ghouls usando um coador de chá.** ** _E_** **ele está ordenhando isso por tudo que vale a pena, falou-se da Ordem de Merlin. Parece ter se tornado um encantador e um político, não apenas um bruxo poderoso."**

 **"Querido," murmurou Dumbledore. "Você tem certeza de que ele não está confiando em suas próprias habilidades?"**

 **"Verifiquei suas notas", disse Moody. "O registro mostra que Gilderoy Lockhart recebeu um Troll em Defesa no OWLS, não se incomodou com o NEWT. Apenas o tipo de otário para aceitar o acordo que Voldie estava oferecendo." O olho azul girou loucamente dentro de seu soquete. "A menos que você se lembre de Lockhart como estudante, e pense que ele tinha potencial suficiente para fazer tudo isso sozinho?"**

 **"Não", disse a professora McGonagall. Ela franziu a testa. "Não é uma chance, devo dizer."**

 **"Eu temo que eu deva concordar," Dumbledore disse com um tom de dor. "Ah, Gilderoy, seu pobre tolo ..."**

 **O sorriso de Moody era mais como um grunhido. "Três da manhã serve para você, Albus? Lockhart deve estar em sua casa hoje à noite."**

 **Harry ouviu isso com crescente alarme, imaginando se até o** ** _Ministério_** **tinha alguma regra sobre os magistrados que precisavam emitir mandados - não importava a organização de vigilantes ilegais que Harry agora parecia ter se juntado. "Com licença", disse Harry. "O que** ** _exatamente_** **acontece às três da manhã?"**

 **Deve ter havido algo na voz de Harry que o denunciou, porque o homem cheio de cicatrizes girou sobre ele. "Você tem um problema com isso, garoto?"**

 **Harry fez uma pausa, tentando descobrir como expressar isso para o estranho -**

 **"Você quer derrubá-lo você mesmo?" apertou o homem cicatrizado. "Se vingar de seus pais, hein?"**

 **"Não," Harry disse o mais educadamente que ele podia. "Honestamente - olhe, se nós soubéssemos com** ** _certeza que_** **ele era um anfitrião disposto para Você-Sabe-Quem, isso é uma coisa, mas se não tivermos certeza e você estiver indo matá-lo -"**

 **"Matar?" Olho-Tonto Moody bufou. "É o que está preso em sua cabeça", Moody bateu sua testa, "que precisamos dele, garoto. Se tivermos sorte, Voldie não pode limpar as memórias do otário tão facilmente quanto em seus dias de vida, e Lockhart se lembrará como era a horcrux."**

 **Harry anotou mentalmente a palavra** ** _horcrux_** **para pesquisas futuras, e disse "Só estou preocupado que alguém inocente - o que parece ser uma pessoa decente, se ele** ** _fez_** **tudo isso sozinho - possa estar prestes a se machucar".**

 **"Aurores machucam as pessoas", o homem com cicatrizes disse em breve. "Pessoas ruins, se você tiver sorte. Alguns dias você não terá sorte, e isso é tudo. Lembre-se, os Magos das Trevas prejudicam muito mais pessoas do que nós."**

 **Harry respirou fundo. "Você pode pelo menos** ** _tentar_** **não machucar essa pessoa, caso ele** ** _não esteja -_** **"**

 **"O que é que um primeiro ano fazendo nesta sala, Albus?" Exigiu o homem com cicatrizes, agora girando para encarar o Diretor. "E não me diga que é pelo que ele fez quando era bebê".**

 **"Harry Potter não é um primeiro ano comum", o diretor disse calmamente. "Ele já realizou talentos impossíveis o suficiente para chocar até mesmo a mim, Alastor. Seu é o único intelecto na Ordem que um dia pode se igualar ao próprio Voldemort, como você ou eu nunca conseguimos."**

 **O homem com cicatrizes se inclinou sobre a mesa do diretor. "Ele é um passivo. Ingênuo. Não sabe nem a primeira coisa sobre como sangrenta é a guerra. Eu o quero fora daqui e todas as suas memórias da Ordem apagadas antes de um dos servos de Voldie arrancá-las diretamente de sua mente -"**

 **"Eu sou um Occlumens, na verdade."**

 **Mad-Eye Moody dirigiu um olhar estreito para o diretor, que assentiu.**

 **E então o homem marcado virou-se para encarar Harry, seus olhares se encontrando.**

 **A repentina fúria do ataque da Legilimência quase fez Harry cair de sua cadeira, quando uma lâmina de aço incandescente cortou a pessoa imaginária na vanguarda de sua mente. Harry não teve a chance de praticar desde o treinamento de Mr. Bester, e Harry quase perdeu o controle sobre a pessoa imaginária que a parte de trás de sua mente estava fingindo ser, enquanto o mundo daquela pessoa se transformava em lava e uma furiosa sonda de perguntas. Harry quase perdeu o controle apenas** ** _fingindo_** **ter alucinações,** ** _fingindo_** **ser apenas a pessoa imaginária que estava gritando em choque e dor quando a Legilimência despedaçou sua sanidade e o reformulou para acreditar que ele estava em chamas -**

 **Harry conseguiu romper o contato visual, deixando cair os olhos no queixo de Moody.**

 **"Você está sem prática, garoto", disse Moody. Harry não estava olhando para o rosto do homem, mas sua voz era mortalmente sombria. "E eu vou avisá-lo sobre isso, mas uma vez. Voldie não é como qualquer outro Legilimens na história. Ele não precisa olhar nos seus olhos, e se seus escudos são tão enferrujados ele conseguiria esgueirar tão suavemente você nunca notaria uma coisa."**

 **"Devidamente anotado", disse Harry ao queixo cicatrizado. Harry estava mais abalado do que ele teria admitido; O Sr. Bester não esteve nem perto de ser tão poderoso, e nunca testou Harry assim. Fingir ser alguém sofrendo tanto assim ... Harry não conseguiu encontrar palavras para descrever como era sentir uma pessoa imaginária com tanta dor, mas não era** ** _normal_** **. "Recebo algum crédito por ser um Occlumens em primeiro lugar?"**

 **"Então você acha que já está crescido, hein? Me olhe nos olhos!"**

 **Harry reforçou seus escudos e olhou mais uma vez para o olho cinza escuro e o azul brilhante.**

 **"Já viu alguém morrer?" perguntou Olho-Tonto Moody.**

 **"Meus pais," Harry disse uniformemente. "Eu recuperei a memória em janeiro, quando fui em frente a um Dementador para aprender o Feitiço de Patronus. Eu lembro da voz de Você-Sabe-Quem -" Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Harry, sua varinha se contraindo em sua mão. "Meu principal relato tático é que Você-Sabe-Quem poderia falar a Maldição da Morte em menos de meio segundo, mas você provavelmente já sabia disso."**

 **Houve um suspiro da direção da professora McGonagall, e o rosto de Severus se apertou.**

 **"Muito bom", Olho-Tonto Moody disse suavemente. Um estranho e fino sorriso torceu os lábios dentro do rosto marcado. "Eu vou fazer a mesma oferta que eu faria para qualquer estagiário Auror. Acerte um toque em mim, garoto - um acerto, um feitiço - e eu concederei seu direito de falar de volta para mim."**

 **"Alastor!" exclamou a voz da professora McGonagall. "Certamente isso é um teste irracional! O Sr. Potter, quaisquer que sejam seus outros méritos, não tem cem anos de experiência em combate!"**

 **Os olhos de Harry lançaram um raio ao redor da sala, passando por cima dos dispositivos peculiares, passando por Dumbledore, Severus e o Chapéu Seletor, fixando-se brevemente aqui e ali. Harry não podia ver a Professora McGonagall de onde ele estava, mas isso não importava. Havia apenas um dispositivo que ele realmente queria olhar, e o ponto de todos os outros olhares tinha sido apenas para esconder qual deles.**

 **"Tudo bem," Harry disse, e pulou de sua cadeira, ignorando a inalação da Professora McGonagall e o suspiro de descrença do Mestre de Poções. As sobrancelhas de Dumbledore levantaram e Moody estava sorrindo como um tigre. "Não se esqueça de me acordar em quarenta minutos se ele me pegar." Harry se acomodou na posição inicial de um duelista, sua varinha segura. "Vamos então -"**

 **Harry abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça como se tivesse sido recheado com algodão.**

 **Todos os outros se foram do escritório do Diretor, o Fogo de Floo diminuiu; apenas Dumbledore ainda esperava atrás da mesa.**

 **"Olá, Harry", o diretor disse baixinho.**

 **"Eu nem sequer o vi se** ** _mexer_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry ficou maravilhado, os músculos rangendo enquanto se sentava.**

 **"Você estava a dois passos de distância de Alastor Moody", disse Dumbledore, "e você tirou seus olhos da varinha dele."**

 **Harry assentiu, tirando a Capa da Invisibilidade da bolsa. "Quero dizer - eu estava assumindo a postura de duelo para que ele pensasse que eu era um idiota padrão e me subestimasse - mas eu tenho que admitir,** ** _isso_** **foi impressionante."**

 **"Então você planejou isso o tempo todo, Harry?" Dumbledore disse.**

 **"Claro", disse Harry. "Note como eu estou fazendo isso assim que eu acordo, ao invés de parar para pensar no que fazer."**

 **Harry puxou o capuz da Capa por cima da cabeça e olhou para o relógio de parede que ele havia olhado sub-repticiamente antes.**

 **Mostrou então cerca de vinte e três minutos depois das oito, e agora eram cinco minutos depois das nove.**

 **Minerva ficou olhando enquanto o garoto se colocava na posição de duelo, com a varinha baixa. Por um segundo Minerva imaginou se Harry poderia possivelmente - não, isso era completamente ridículo, era o** ** _Olho-Tonto Moody_** **e isso era além do impossível. É claro que foi o que ela pensou sobre sua Transfiguração parcial também ...**

 **"Vamos, então," Harry disse e caiu.**

 **Severus deu uma risada. "O Sr. Potter tem seus pontos, devo confessar", disse o Mestre de Poções. "Embora eu nunca diga isso enquanto ele estiver acordado, e se você repetir as palavras eu vou negá-las, pois o ego do garoto já é grande o bastante. O Sr. Potter tem seus pontos, Olho-Tonto, mas o duelo não está entre eles."**

 **A risada de Olho-Tonto foi menor e mais sombria. "Oh, sim", disse Olho-Tonto. "Apenas tolos duelam. Permanecendo assim e esperando por mim para atacar, o que o menino** ** _estava_** **pensando? Por que, eu deveria lhe dar uma cicatriz, para lembrar desta ocasião -"**

 **"Alastor!" Albus gritou, assim que ela gritou "Pare!", Severus correu para frente, e Olho-Tonto Moody deliberadamente nivelou sua varinha no corpo de Harry Potter.**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **O corpo de Olho-Tonto parecia quase vacilar quando ele girou sobre o pé de madeira como um relâmpago, mais rápido do que ela já viu alguém se mover sem magia, o Feitiço Estonteante passando pelo ar aparentemente vazio e quase acertando Severo para colidir com a parede oposta e, quando os olhos dela se voltaram para Moody, havia dezessete órbitas radiantes no padrão de uma** ** _Sagitta Magica,_** **visíveis apenas por um instante antes de brilharem e baterem em** ** _algo_** **que caiu no chão com um baque surdo.**

 **"Olá de novo, Harry", disse Dumbledore.**

 **"Eu não posso** ** _acreditar_** **no tempo de reação desse cara", Harry disse, tirando sua capa enquanto se levantava de onde ele estava deitado invisível no chão, sem ser visto pelo seu eu anterior. "Eu não posso acreditar em sua velocidade de movimento também. Eu vou ter que descobrir alguma maneira de acertá-lo sem falar, deve ter um encantamento que permita isso ..."**

 **\- e então o Olho-Tonto se abaixou forte e rápido, suas mãos batendo no chão. Ela quase não viu os dois minúsculos fios brancos passando pelo espaço que ele tinha estado, mas seus olhos foram para a centelha azul quando os fios atingiram um dos dispositivos do Diretor, e no momento em que ela conseguiu voltar os olhos para trás, Olho-Tonto tinha girado suavemente em seus pés, sua varinha estava dançando inesgotavelmente rápido e houve outro som de pancada -**

 **"Olá de novo, Harry."**

 **"Perdoe-me, Diretor, mas você poderia me deixar descer suas escadas, e depois voltar novamente, antes de dar o último salto para trás? Isso vai levar mais que uma hora de preparação -"**

 **Minerva olhou boquiaberto para o Olho-Tonto Moody, que não baixou a varinha nem um pouco; e Severus tinha um olhar em seu rosto que era quase como um choque.**

 **"Bem, garoto?" disse Olho-Tonto Moody. "O que mais você tem?"**

 **A cabeça de Harry Potter apareceu, flutuando no ar quando uma mão invisível puxou o capuz de sua capa de invisibilidade.**

 **"Esse olho", disse Harry Potter. Havia uma luz estranha e feroz nos olhos do menino. "Isso não é qualquer dispositivo comum. Ele pode ver através da minha capa de invisibilidade. Você evitou o meu taser transfigurado assim que eu comecei a levantá-lo, mesmo que eu não falasse nenhum encantamento. E agora que eu assisti de novo - Você viu todos os meus eus dobrados no Tempo no momento em que você entrou neste quarto, não é?**

 **Olho-Tonto Moody estava sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso cheio de dentes que ela o viu usar quando eles enfrentaram o próprio Voldemort. "Passe cem anos caçando bruxos das trevas e você vê tudo", disse Moody. "Uma vez eu prendi um jovem japonês que tentou um truque similar. Ele descobriu da maneira mais difícil que sua técnica de clone das sombras não era páreo para esse olho meu."**

 **"Você vê em todas as direções", Harry Potter disse, aquela luz estranha e feroz ainda em seu olhar. "Não importa onde esse olho esteja apontando, ele vê tudo ao seu redor."**

 **O sorriso de tigre de Moody se alargou. "Não há mais de vocês nesta sala agora", disse Olho-Tonto. "Pensa que é porque você vai desistir depois dessa vez, ou porque você vai ganhar? Qualquer aposta, garoto?"**

 **"É minha última tentativa porque decidi arriscar minhas últimas três horas de uma vez só", disse Harry Potter. "Quanto a ganhar ou não -"**

 **Houve um borrão enchendo todo o ar do escritório do Diretor. Olho-Tonto Moody saltou para o lado com uma velocidade ofuscante e, um instante depois, a cabeça de Harry disparou para trás enquanto ele gritou "** ** _Stuporfaça!_** **"**

 **Três brilhos no ar passaram pela cabeça de Harry, no momento em que um raio vermelho surgiu da posição de Harry, passando por Moody enquanto ele se esquivava em outra direção -**

 **Se ela tivesse piscado, ela teria perdido, o raio vermelho fazendo uma curva angular no ar e batendo no ouvido de Moody.**

 **Moody caiu.**

 **A cabeça flutuante de Harry Potter caiu para a altura de um primeiro ano em suas mãos e joelhos, em seguida, caiu ainda mais no chão, o rosto mostrando esgotamento súbito.**

 **Minerva McGonagall disse "O que em** ** _nome de Merlin_** **-"**

 **_\\\~\\\\_\\\~\\\\_**

 **"Você foi com o Flitwick, então", disse Moody. O Auror aposentado estava agora sentado em uma cadeira, bebendo longos goles de um restaurador em uma garrafa que tirara do cinto.**

 **Harry Potter assentiu, agora sentado em sua própria cadeira, em vez de se sentar em um braço. "Eu tentei o Professor de Defesa primeiro, mas -" O garoto fez uma careta. "Ele ... não estava disponível. Bem, eu decidi que valeria a pena arriscar cinco pontos da Casa, e se você disser que um risco vale a pena, você não pode reclamar quando você tem que pagar. De qualquer forma, eu percebi que se você tivesse um olho que visse coisas que outras pessoas não poderiam ver, então como Isaac Asimov apontou em sua** ** _Segunda Edição_** **, a arma a ser usada é uma luz brilhante. Leia bastante ficção científica, você sabe, e você lerá tudo pelo menos uma vez. Enfim, eu disse ao professor Flitwick que eu precisava de um feitiço que fizesse um grande número de formas, brilhantes e cintilantes preenchendo todo o escritório, mas invisível, de modo que apenas seus olhos pudessem vê-los. Eu não tinha ideia o que** ** _significaria_** **lançar uma ilusão e depois torná-la invisível, mas imaginei que, se não mencionasse isso em voz alta, o professor Flitwick faria isso de qualquer maneira, e ele fez. Acontece que não havia nenhum feitiço que eu pudesse lançar, mas Flitwick encantou um dispositivo de uso único para mim - embora eu tivesse que persuadi-lo de que não estava trapaceando, já que nada poderia ser trapaça contra um auror que viveu o suficiente para se aposentar. E então eu ainda não vi como eu poderia acertar você, quando você estava se movendo tão rápido. Então eu perguntei sobre feitiços direcionados, e foi quando Flitwick me mostrou o feitiço que conjurei no final, o Estonteante Curvo. É uma das próprias invenções do Professor Flitwick - ele é um campeão duelista, bem como um mestre de feitiços - "**

 **"Eu sei disso, filho."**

 **"Certo, desculpa. De qualquer forma, o Professor diz que ele deixou o circuito de duelo antes que ele tivesse a chance de usar esse feitiço, pois ele só funciona como um movimento de finalização em um oponente desprotegido. O feitiço fica o mais próximo possível da trajetória original e depois que ele detecta que o alvo está ficando mais distante novamente, o feitiço gira no ar e segue direto para o alvo. Ele só pode desviar uma vez - mas o encantamento soa muito perto de "Estupefaça" e o feitiço é a mesma cor vermelha, então se o inimigo acha que é um Feitiço Atordoador regular e tenta uma esquiva normal, aquele movimento no ar vai acabar com eles. Ah, e o Professor pediu que nenhum de nós falasse sobre sua jogada especial, caso ele tivesse uma chance para usá-lo durante uma competição algum dia".**

 **"Mas -" disse a professora McGonagall. Ela olhou para Moody Olho-Tonto, que estava acenando com aprovação, e para Severus, que mantinha o rosto decididamente em branco. "Sr. Potter, você acabou de surpreender** ** _o Olho-Tonto Moody!_** **O mais famoso caçador de bruxo das trevas na história do Gabinete de Aurores! Isso deveria ter sido impossível!"**

 **Moody soltou uma risada sombria. "Qual é a** ** _sua_** **resposta para isso garoto? Estou curioso."**

 **"Bem ..." Harry disse. "Primeiro de tudo, Professora McGonagall, nenhum de nós estava lutando seriamente".**

 ** _"Nenhum de vocês?"_**

 **"Claro", disse Harry. "Em uma briga séria, o Sr. Moody teria deitado todas as minhas cópias imediatamente, sem esperar que elas atacassem. E do meu lado, se fosse** ** _realmente_** **necessário derrubar o Auror mais famoso da história da função, eu pediria ao Diretor Dumbledore para fazer isso por mim. E além disso ... já que** ** _não foi_** **uma luta real ... " Harry fez uma pausa. "Como posso colocar isso? Magos estão acostumados a duelos onde as pessoas lutam jogando feitiços por um tempo. Mas se dois trouxas com armas estão em uma pequena sala e atiram balas um no outro ... então quem bater primeiro ganha e se um deles está deliberadamente errando seus tiros, dando a outra pessoa uma chance após a outra - como o Sr. Moody me deu uma chance após a outra - bem, você teria que ser muito patético para perder".**

 **"Oh, não** ** _tão_** **patético", Moody disse com um sorriso levemente ameaçador.**

 **Harry não pareceu notar. "Você poderia dizer que o Sr. Moody estava me testando para ver se eu tentaria** ** _lutar com_** **ele ou tentar** ** _vencer._** **Ou seja, se eu faria o** ** _papel_** **de alguém lutando - use feitiços padrão que eu já conhecia, mesmo que eu não esperasse que a** ** _conseqüência_** **dessa ação fosse a vitória - ou se eu procuraria por planos incomuns até encontrar algo que** ** _pudesse_** **ganhar, como a diferença entre um aluno que se senta na sala de aula porque é isso que os alunos fazem, em vez de um aluno que se importa o suficiente para se perguntar o que é preciso para** ** _realmente_** **aprender um assunto e praticar o que for necessário - veja, professora McGonagall? Quando você olha dessa maneira - perceba que o Sr. Moody estava me dando chances, e que eu não deveria atacar em primeiro lugar a menos que eu achasse que podia ganhar - então eu não me sai tão bem, já que na verdade me levou três tentativas para pegá-lo. Além disso, como eu disse, em uma luta real o Sr. Moody poderia** ** _se_** **tornar invisível, ou colocar escudos -"**

 **"Não confie demais em escudos, garoto", disse Olho-Tonto. O Auror vestido de couro tomou outro gole de seu frasco restaurador. "O que você aprende no seu primeiro ano na academia não permanece verdadeiro para sempre, não contra os mais fortes Feiticeiros das Trevas. Todo escudo já feito, há alguma maldição que o atravessa, se você não for rápido o suficiente para lançar o contra-ataque. E há uma maldição que passa por tudo, e é uma maldição que qualquer Comensal da Morte usará."**

 **Harry Potter assentiu gravemente. "Certo, algumas magias são impossíveis de bloquear. Eu lembrarei disso, no caso de alguém lançar a Maldição da Morte em mim. De novo."**

 **"Esse tipo de esperteza que deixa as pessoas mortas, garoto, e você não deve esquecer disso."**

 **Um suspiro de tristeza do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. "Eu sei, desculpe."**

 **"Então, filho. Você tinha algo a dizer sobre quando Albus e eu formos atrás de Lockhart?"**

 **Harry abriu a boca e parou. "Eu não vou te dizer como fazer uma guerra", disse o menino-que-sobreviveu eventualmente. "Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência nisso. Tudo que eu sei é que há consequências. Por favor, esteja ciente de que minha própria avaliação é que Lockhart é provavelmente inocente, então se você pode evitar machucá-lo sem muito risco -" O garoto deu de ombros. "Eu não sei o custo. Só por favor, se você puder, tome cuidado para não machucá-lo se ele for inocente."**

 **"Se eu puder", disse Moody.**

 **"E - você está com o objetivo de procurar em sua mente por evidências sobre o Lorde das Trevas, não é? Eu não sei quais são as regras na Inglaterra mágica sobre evidências admissíveis - mas todo mundo é sempre culpado de infringir** ** _alguma_** **lei ou outra há apenas muitas leis. Então, se não é sobre o Lorde das Trevas, não o entregue ao Ministério, apenas o Oblivie e saia, ok? "**

 **Moody franziu a testa. "Filho, ninguém ganha poder tão rápido sem fazer** ** _algo._** **"**

 **"Então, deixe para os aurores comuns, se e quando eles encontrarem evidências do modo comum. Por favor, Sr. Moody. Chame isso de uma peculiaridade da minha educação trouxa, mas se não** ** _for_** **sobre a guerra, eu não quero que sejamos os policiais malvados que invadem as casas das pessoas no meio da noite, remexem em suas mentes e os mandam para Azkaban."**

 **"Eu não vejo o senso disso, filho, mas eu suponho que eu poderia te fazer o favor."**

 **"Existe mais alguma coisa, Alastor?" perguntou Albus.**

 **"Sim", disse Moody. "Sobre o seu professor de defesa -"**

 ** _Hipótese: Gilderoy Lockhart: FIM_**

 ** _Hipótese: Dumbledore_** **  
** ** _(9 de abril de 1992, 17h32)_**

 **Enquanto o professor Quirrell levantava lentamente o chá, a xícara de chá sacudiu-se no ar, fazendo o líquido translúcido escorregar pelo lado, de modo que apenas três gotas se arrastaram para o lado da xícara. Harry teria perdido, se ele não estivesse assistindo de perto; A mão do professor Quirrell estava perfeitamente firme na taça antes e depois.**

 **Se esse pequeno movimento brusco avançasse para um tremor constante, seria o fim de qualquer magia que não fosse sem varinha para o Professor de Defesa. Movimento de varinha não tinha espaço para dedos trêmulos. Quanto isso** ** _realmente_** **prejudicaria o professor Quirrell, se é que prejudicaria, Harry não conseguia adivinhar. O Professor de Defesa certamente era capaz de magia sem varinha, mas ainda tendia a usar uma varinha para coisas maiores - mas para ele isso poderia ser apenas uma conveniência ...**

 **"Insanidade", disse o professor Quirrell, enquanto tomava um gole de chá com cuidado - ele estava olhando para a xícara de chá, não para Harry, o que era incomum para ele - "pode ser uma assinatura por si mesma".**

 **O pequeno escritório do Professor de Defesa estava em silêncio, o quarto protegido contra som era silencioso de uma forma que o escritório do Diretor nunca poderia ser. Às vezes os dois acabavam expirando ou inalando ao mesmo tempo; e então havia um vazio auditivo que era quase um som em si mesmo.**

 **"Eu vou concordar com isso em um sentido", disse Harry. "Se alguém me disser que todo mundo está** ** _olhando_** **para eles e que suas roupas íntimas estão sendo polvilhadas com pó controlador de pensamentos, sei que são psicóticas, porque essa é a assinatura padrão da psicose. Mas se você me disser que** ** _algo_** **confuso aponta para Albus Dumbledore como um suspeito, isso parece ... exagerado. Só porque não consigo ver um propósito não significa que não há propósito."**

 **"Sem propósito?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Oh, mas a loucura de Dumbledore não é que ele é sem propósito, mas que ele tem muitos propósitos. O diretor poderia ter planejado isso para fazer Lucius Malfoy jogar fora seu jogo por vingança contra você - ou pode ser uma dúzia de outros enredos. Quem sabe o que o diretor acha que tem motivos para fazer, quando já encontrou motivos para fazer tantas coisas estranhas?**

 **Harry recusou educadamente o chá, mesmo sabendo que o professor Quirrell saberia o que significava. Ele considerou trazer sua própria lata de refrigerante - mas tinha decidido contra isso também, depois de perceber como seria fácil para o Professor de Defesa teletransportar um pouco de poção, mesmo que os dois não pudessem se tocar com magia diretamente.**

 **"Eu vi um pouco de Dumbledore agora", disse Harry. "A menos que tudo que eu tenha visto seja uma mentira, acho difícil acreditar que ele planejaria enviar qualquer estudante de Hogwarts para Azkaban. Por qualquer motivo."**

 **"Ah", o professor de defesa disse suavemente, o pequeno reflexo da xícara de chá brilhando em seus olhos pálidos. "Mas talvez isso seja outra assinatura, Sr. Potter. Você ainda não compreendeu a perspectiva de um homem como Dumbledore. Se ele deve, em alguma causa suficientemente nobre, sacrificar um estudante - por que, quem ele escolheria, mas ela que se declarou uma heroína?"**

 **Isso deu a Harry alguma pausa. Poderia ser apenas um viés retrospectivo, mas isso parecia concentrar algumas das probabilidades da massa de hipóteses em enquadrar Hermione em particular. Da mesma forma, o Professor Quirrell previu antecipadamente que Dumbledore poderia atacar Draco ...**

 ** _Mas se é você por trás de tudo isso, Professor, você pode ter moldado seus planos para enquadrar o Diretor, e ter o cuidado de lançar suspeitas sobre ele com antecedência._**

 **O conceito de "evidência" tinha um significado diferente, quando você estava lidando com alguém que se declarara jogar o jogo "um nível acima de você".**

 **"Eu vejo o seu ponto, professor," Harry disse uniformemente, não dando nenhuma sugestão de seus outros pensamentos. "Então você acha mais provável que foi o diretor que enquadrou Hermione?"**

 **"Não necessariamente, Sr. Potter." O professor Quirrell esvaziou a xícara de chá de um só gole e depois a colocou no chão, a xícara fazendo uma batida aguda enquanto descia. "Há também Severus Snape - embora o que ele possa pensar a ganhar com isso, eu não pude adivinhar. Assim, ele também não é meu principal suspeito."**

 **"Então quem é?" Harry disse, um pouco intrigado. Professor Quirrell certamente não ia responder 'Você-Sabe-Quem' -**

 **"Os aurores têm uma regra", disse o professor Quirrell. "Investigue a vítima. Muitos criminosos imaginam que, se forem as aparentes vítimas de um crime, não serão suspeitos. Muitos criminosos imaginaram e, de fato, todos os aurores mais experientes já a viram isso uma dúzia de vezes."**

 **"Você não está seriamente tentando me convencer de que** ** _Hermione_** **-"**

 **O Professor de Defesa estava dando a Harry um daqueles** ** _olhares de_** **olhos** ** _fechados_** **que significava que ele estava sendo estúpido.**

 ** _Draco?_** **Draco havia sido interrogado sob Veritaserum - mas Lucius poderia ter controle suficiente para subverter Aurores para ... oh.**

 **"Você acha que** ** _Lucius Malfoy_** **tentou matar** ** _seu próprio filho?_** **", Perguntou Harry.**

 **"Por que não?" Professor Quirrell disse suavemente. "Pelo depoimento registrado do Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, eu entendo que você teve algum sucesso em mudar as visões políticas do Sr. Malfoy. Se Lúcio Malfoy soubesse disso antes ... ele poderia ter decidido que seu** ** _antigo_** **herdeiro havia se tornado uma inconveniência."**

 **"Eu não compro", Harry disse categoricamente.**

 **"Você está sendo totalmente ingênuo, Sr. Potter. Os livros de história estão cheios de disputas familiares que se tornaram assassinas, por inconveniências e ameaças muito menores do que aquelas que o Sr. Malfoy fez ao pai. Suponho que em seguida você vai me dizer que Lorde Malfoy, dos Comensais da Morte, é gentil demais para desejar tanto dano ao filho." Um toque de sarcasmo pesado.**

 **"Bem, sim, francamente", disse Harry. "O amor é real, professor, um fenômeno com efeitos observáveis. Os cérebros são reais, as emoções são reais e o amor faz parte do mundo real como maçãs e árvores. Se você fez previsões experimentais sem levar em conta o amor dos pais, teria uma grande dificuldade' explicando porque meus pais não me abandonaram em um orfanato depois do Incidente com o Projeto de Ciências."**

 **O professor de defesa não reagiu a isso.**

 **Harry continuou. "Do que Draco diz, Lucius o priorizou sobre importantes votos do Wizengamoto. Isso é uma evidência significativa, já que existem maneiras menos caras de fingir amor, se você quer fingir. E não é como se a probabilidade anterior de um pai amando seu filho é** ** _baixa._** **Eu suponho que é possível que Lucius estivesse apenas assumindo o** ** _papel_** **de um pai amoroso, e ele renunciou àquele papel depois que ele aprendeu que Draco estava tendo relações com nascidos-trouxas. Mas como diz o ditado, Professor, é preciso distinguir possibilidade de probabilidade".**

 **"Tanto melhor o crime", disse o professor de defesa, ainda naquele tom suave, "se ninguém acreditar nele".**

 **"E como é que Lucius conseguiria usar um Encanto de Memória na Hermione, sem acionar as proteções?** ** _Ele_** **não** ** _é_** **um professor - oh, você acha que é o professor Snape."**

 **"Errado", disse o professor de defesa. "Lucius Malfoy não confiaria em nenhum servo com essa missão. Mas suponha que algum professor de Hogwarts, inteligente o suficiente para lançar um feitiço de memória bem formado, mas sem grande capacidade de luta, esteja visitando Hogsmeade. De um beco escuro, a forma de Malfoy aparece - ele iria pessoalmente, para isso - e fala com ela uma única palavra".**

 **"** ** _Imperio_** **"**

 **"** ** _Legilimens,_** **eu diria", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu não sei se as proteções de Hogwarts seriam acionadas para um Professor que está retornando sob a Maldição Imperius. E se eu não sei, Malfoy provavelmente também não sabe. Mas Malfoy é um oclumente perfeito, pelo menos; ele pode ser capaz de usar Legilimência. E para o alvo ... talvez Aurora Sinistra; ninguém questionaria a professor de astronomia se movimentando à noite."**

 **"Ou, ainda mais obviamente, Professora Sprout", disse Harry. "Desde que ela é a última pessoa que alguém suspeitaria."**

 **O professor de defesa hesitou minuciosamente. "Possivelmente."**

 **"Na verdade," Harry disse então, franzindo pensativamente o rosto, "Eu não suponho que você saiba de improviso se algum dos atuais professores em Hogwarts estava por aqui quando o Sr. Hagrid foi enquadrado em 1943?"**

 **"Dumbledore ensinou Transfiguração, Kettleburn ensinou Criaturas Mágicas e Vector ensinou Aritmancia", disse o professor Quirrell. "E eu acredito que Bathsheda Babbling, agora de Runas Antigas, era então um prefeito da Corvinal. Mas Sr. Potter, não há razão para supor que alguém além de Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse envolvido** ** _nesse_** **caso."**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros artisticamente. "Parecia valer a pena fazer a pergunta, apenas para verificar. De qualquer forma, Professor, eu concordo que é possível que algum estranho legilimizasse um membro da equipe de Hogwarts - e então Oblivesse eles depois, não há como alguém esquecer essa parte. Mas eu** ** _não_** **acho Lucius Malfoy é um provável candidato para o mentor. É possível, mas não provável, que todo o aparente amor de Lucius por Draco fosse apenas um senso de dever, e que tudo foi criado em uma nuvem de fumaça. É possível, embora não seja provável, que tudo que Lucius fez na frente do Wizengamoto foi apenas um ato. O exterior das pessoas nem sempre se parecem com suas entranhas, como você disse. Mas há uma peça que não se encaixa."**

 **"E isso seria?" disse o professor de defesa, com os olhos meio fechados.**

 **"Lucius tentou rejeitar cem mil Galeões pela vida de Hermione. Eu vi o quão surpreso o Wizengamoto estava, quando Lucius disse que ele estava recusando-o apesar das regras de honra. O Wizengamoto não** ** _esperava_** **isso dele.** ** _Porque_** **ele** ** _não aceitou_** **o dinheiro enquanto agindo indignado e fingindo cerrar os dentes? Ele realmente não se importaria muito em jogar Hermione em Azkaban."**

 **Houve uma pausa. "Talvez o papel que ele estava desempenhando enraizou nele", disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso acontece, Sr. Potter, no calor do momento."**

 **"Talvez", disse Harry. "Mas ainda é mais uma** ** _improbabilidade_** **a ser postulada - e no momento em que você tem que adicionar muitas desculpas em uma teoria, ela não pode mais estar no topo da lista. Qualquer outra coisa em particular você acha que eu deveria pensar sobre, dentro do alcance de todas as outras possibilidades?"**

 **Houve um longo silêncio. Os olhos do Professor de Defesa baixaram para olhar a xícara de chá vazia diante deles, parecendo estranhamente distantes.**

 **"Suponho que posso pensar em um suspeito final", disse finalmente o professor de defesa.**

 **Harry assentiu.**

 **O Professor de Defesa não pareceu notar, mas apenas falou. "O diretor lhe disse alguma coisa - até mesmo uma dica - sobre a profecia da professora Trelawney?"**

 **"** ** _Huh?_** **", Harry disse automaticamente, convertendo seu próprio choque súbito no melhor disfarce que conseguiu. Provavelmente estava no nível errado para enganar o Professor Quirrell, mas Harry** ** _certamente_** **não teve tempo para pensar antes de responder -** ** _espere, mas como seria o Professor Quirrell sobre_** **isso** ** _-_** **"A professora Trelawney fez uma profecia?"**

 **"Você** ** _estava_** **lá para ouvir seu começo", disse o professor Quirrell, franzindo a testa. "Você clamou para a escola inteira que a profecia não poderia ser sobre você, desde que você não estava vindo, você já estava aqui."**

 ** _ELE ESTÁ QUE IRÁ_** **DESPEDAÇAR O PRÓPRIO** ** _C-_**

 **E isso foi até onde a professora Trelawney tinha chegado antes que Dumbledore a tivesse agarrado e desaparecido.**

 **"Oh,** ** _essa_** **profecia", disse Harry. "Desculpe! Isso saiu da minha mente."**

 **Harry pensou que ele tinha colocado muita força na declaração final, e estava 80% esperando o professor Quirrell dizer,** ** _Aha, agora Sr. Potter, o que é essa_** **outra** ** _misteriosa profecia que você foi tão longe para negar -_**

 **"Isso é tolice", disse o Professor de Defesa, "se de fato você está me contando a verdade. Profecias não são coisas triviais. Eu forcei muito meu cérebro sobre o pouco que ouvi, mas um fragmento tão pequeno é simplesmente muito pouco."**

 **"Você acha que quem vem é quem pode ter enquadrado Hermione?" disse Harry. Como sua mente alocou mais uma hipótese,** ** _referente predicado incerto, aquele que está vindo._**

 **"Sem ofensa para a Srta. Granger", o Professor de Defesa disse com outra carranca, "sua vida ou morte não parece tão importante. Mas alguém viria - alguém que, na sua interpretação, já não estava lá - e alguém assim significativo, e desconhecido como jogador ... quem sabe o que** ** _mais_** **eles podem ter feito?"**

 **Harry assentiu, e suspirou mentalmente porque ele teria que refazer seu cálculo de probabilidades de Lorde Voldemort estar vivo com mais uma evidência na mistura.**

 **O professor Quirrell falava com os olhos semicerrados, parecendo com as fendas. "Mais do que a questão de quem a profecia falava - quem era para** ** _ouvi-la_** **? Dizem que o destino é falado para aqueles com poder de causar ou desviar deles. Dumbledore. Eu mesmo. Você. Como um quarto distante, Severus Snape. Mas desses quatro, Dumbledore e Snape frequentemente estariam na presença de Trelawney, você e eu somos aqueles que não teriam passado muito tempo ao redor dela antes daquele domingo. Acho muito provável que a profecia tenha sido feita para um de** ** _nós_** **antes que Dumbledore levasse a profetisa embora.** ** _O_** **diretor não disse mais nada para você?" A voz do professor Quirrell estava exigindo agora. "Eu pensei ter ouvido muita força nessa negação, Sr. Potter."**

 **"Honestamente, não", disse Harry. "Ela honestamente escapou da minha mente."**

 **"Então eu estou um pouco irritado com ele", o professor Quirrell disse suavemente. "Na verdade, acho que estou com raiva."**

 **Harry não disse nada. Ele nem sequer suou. Poderia ter sido um mau motivo de confiança, mas, nesse particular, Harry era inocente.**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu uma vez, rispidamente, como se estivesse em reconhecimento. "Se não há mais nada a dizer entre nós, Sr. Potter, você pode ir."**

 **"Eu posso pensar em um** ** _outro_** **suspeito", disse Harry. "Alguém que você não colocou na sua lista. Você o analisaria para mim, professor?"**

 **Houve outro daqueles momentos de silêncio que era quase um som em si mesmo.**

 **"Quanto a** ** _esse_** **suspeito", o professor de defesa disse suavemente, "eu acho que você deve processá-lo por conta própria, Sr. Potter, sem minha ajuda. Eu ouvi tais pedidos antes, e a experiência me leva a recusar. Ou eu vou fazer um trabalho muito bom em me processar e convencê-lo de que sou culpado - ou então você decidirá que minha acusação foi pouco sincera e que sou culpado. Vou apenas comentar isso em minha defesa - que eu teria precisado de uma razão muito boa para comprometer sua frágil aliança com o herdeiro da Casa Malfoy."**

 ** _Hipótese: o professor de defesa_** **  
** ** _(8 de abril de 1992, 20h37)_**

 **"... então eu temo que eu deva me despedir" Dumbledore estava dizendo gravemente. "Eu prometi a Quirino ... isto é, prometi ao Professor de Defesa ... que não faria qualquer tentativa de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, em minha própria pessoa ou em qualquer outra."**

 **"E por que você fez uma promessa tola assim, então?" estalou Olho-Tonto Moody.**

 **"Era uma condição inalterável de seu emprego, ou assim ele disse." Dumbledore olhou para a professora McGonagall, um sorriso irônico brevemente passando por cima do rosto. "E Minerva deixou claro para mim que Hogwarts** ** _exigia_** **um Professor de Defesa competente este ano, mesmo que eu tivesse que tirar Grindelwald de Nurmengard e prevalecer sobre velhas afeições para persuadi-lo a assumir a posição."**

 **"Eu não disse** ** _exatamente_** **dessa maneira -"**

 **"Sua expressão disse isso por você, minha querida."**

 **E logo os quatro - Harry, a Professora McGonagall, o Mestre de Poções e Alastor Moody, também conhecido como "Olho-Tonto" - estavam abrigados sozinhos no escritório do Diretor.**

 **Era estranho como o escritório do diretor parecia ...** ** _desequilibrado ..._** **sem o diretor. Se você não tivesse o antigo mestre encarquilhado para fazer com que tudo parecesse** ** _solene_** **, vocês eram apenas quatro pessoas tentando ter uma reunião séria enquanto estavam rodeados de bizarras e ruidosas quinquilharias. Claramente visível de onde Harry se empoleirara no braço de sua cadeira havia um objeto cônico truncado, como um cone com a parte superior arrancada, girando lentamente em torno de uma luz central pulsante que ela protegia, mas não obscurecia; e cada vez que a luz interior pulsava, a montagem fazia um** ** _som de vroop-vroop-vroop_** **que soava estranhamente distante, abafado como se estivesse vindo de trás de quatro paredes sólidas, embora a coisinha de seção cônica estivesse a apenas um metro ou dois de distância .**

 ** _Vroop ... vroop ... vroop_** **...**

 **E então havia os vários corpos que ainda respiravam de Harry Potter que ele escondera em um canto quieto, limpando uma bagunça que era dele em mais de uma maneira. (Apenas um corpo** ** _não estava_** **dentro de uma cópia da Capa da Invisibilidade; mas, de qualquer forma, era apenas preciso um pequeno esforço de concentração para Harry perceber seus outros eus sob o Manto do qual ele era mestre - um esforço que Harry cuidadosamente** ** _não_** **havia feito mais cedo, para evitar obter informações temporais antecipadas que ele queria determinar por sua própria decisão.) O triste foi que, a essa altura, ter seu próprio corpo visivelmente deitado em um canto não parecia tão louco. Era apenas ... Hogwarts.**

 **"Tudo bem, então", Moody disse, parecendo azedo com isso. De dentro de sua armadura de couro, o homem marcado tirou uma pasta preta. "Esta é uma cópia do que o pessoal de Amelia juntou. Ela quase certamente sabe que nós temos isso, mas está tudo fora dos livros, claro? De qualquer forma-"**

 **E Moody disse a eles quem o Departamento de Repressão às Leis da Magia pensava que 'Quirinus Quirrell' realmente era. Um aparentemente comum aluno de Hogwarts (embora talentoso o bastante para ter sido derrotado por pouco na posição de Monitor Chefe) que tinha ido de férias na Albânia depois de sua formatura, desapareceu, retornou depois de 25 anos, e depois foi apanhado na Guerra Mágica -**

 **"Foi assassinar a Casa de Monroe que fez o nome de Voldie", disse Moody. "Até então, ele era apenas outro Bruxo das Trevas com delírios de grandeza e Bellatrix Black. Mas depois disso-" Moody bufou. "Todos os tolos do país se reuniram para servi-lo. Você teria** ** _esperado que_** **o Wizengamoto se tornasse sério, uma vez que eles perceberam que Voldie estava disposto a matar seus próprios eus sagrados. E isso é exatamente o que os bastardos fizeram –** ** _esperaram_** **que algum outro bastardo se torna-se sério. Nenhum dos covardes queria pisar na frente. Foram Monroe, Crouch, Bones e Longbottom. Esses eram quase todo mundo no Ministério que ousaria dizer uma palavra que poderia ofender Voldie.**

 **"Foi assim que sua casa passou a ser enobrecida, Sr. Potter", injetou a voz solene da Professora McGonagall. "Existe uma lei antiga que se alguém acabar com a Casa Mais Antiga, quem vingar esse sangue será feito Nobre. Com certeza, a Casa de Potter já era mais velha do que algumas linhas chamadas Antigas. Mas a sua foi intitulada uma Casa Nobre da Inglaterra após o fim da guerra, em reconhecimento de que você vingou a Casa Mais Antiga de Monroe."**

 **"Ritos de gratidão e tudo mais", Olho-Tonto Moody disse amargamente. "Não durou, mas pelo menos James e Lily ganharam um título bonito e uma medalha inútil para levar para as sepulturas. Mas isso deixa de fora oito anos de horror completo depois que Monroe desapareceu e Regulus Black - ele era a fonte particular de Monroe nos Comensais da Morte, temos certeza - foi executado por Voldie. Como uma represa se quebrando e esparramando sangue, afogando todo o país. Albus maldito Dumbledore teve que se meter no lugar de Monroe, e isso mal era o suficiente para nós sobrevivermos."**

 **Harry escutou com uma estranha sensação de irrealidade. Parte disso** ** _parecia_** **certo, batiam com a observação - especialmente com o discurso que o professor Quirrell havia feito antes do Natal - e ainda assim ...**

 **Este era o** ** _professor Quirrell_** **de quem eles estavam falando.**

 **"Então esse é quem o Departamento acha que o seu Professor de Defesa é", Olho-Tonto Moody terminou sua conta. "Agora o que** ** _você_** **acha, filho?"**

 **"Bem ..." Harry disse devagar.** ** _Também é possível ter uma máscara atrás da máscara._** **"O próximo pensamento óbvio é que essa pessoa, 'David Monroe', morreu na guerra, afinal, e esta é apenas outra pessoa fingindo ser David Monroe fingindo ser Quirinus Quirrell."**

 **"Isso é** ** _óbvio?_** **", Disse a professora McGonagall. "Caro Merlin ..."**

 **"Realmente, garoto?" disse Olho-Tonto Moody, seu olho azul girando rapidamente. "Eu diria que é um pouco ...** ** _paranoico._** **"**

 ** _Você não conhece o professor Quirrell,_** **Harry não disse. "É uma teoria fácil de testar", Harry disse em voz alta. "Basta verificar se o professor de defesa lembra algo sobre a guerra que o verdadeiro David Monroe teria conhecido. Embora eu suponha, se ele está fazendo o papel de David Monroe** ** _fingindo_** **ser outra pessoa, ele tem uma boa desculpa para** ** _fingir que_** **ele está fingindo não saber do que você está falando -"**

 **"Um** ** _pouco_** **paranoico", disse o homem com cicatrizes, sua voz subindo. "** ** _Não paranoico o suficiente! VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!_** **Pense nisso, rapaz - e se o** ** _verdadeiro_** **David Monroe nunca voltasse da Albânia?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Entendo ..." Harry disse.**

 **"Claro que sim", disse a professora McGonagall. "Não se preocupe comigo, por favor. Eu vou apenas sentar aqui em silêncio, enlouquecendo."**

 **"Nesta linha de trabalho, se você sobreviver, você aprende que há três tipos de Magos das Trevas," Moody disse severamente; sua varinha não estava apontada para ninguém, estava ligeiramente inclinada para baixo, mas estava em sua mão. Nunca saíra da mão desde o momento em que entrou no quarto. "Há os Magos das Trevas que têm um nome. Há Magos das Trevas que têm dois nomes. E há Magos das Trevas que mudam nomes como você e eu trocamos de roupa. Eu vi 'Monroe' passar por três Comensais da Morte como se ele estivesse quebrando galhos. Não há muitos magos tão bons aos quarenta e cinco anos. Dumbledore, talvez, mas não muitos outros."**

 **"Talvez isso seja verdade", disse o Mestre de Poções de onde ele estava à espreita. "Mas e daí, Olho-Tonto? Qualquer que fosse sua identidade, Monroe era certamente o inimigo do Lorde das Trevas. Eu ouvi os Comensais da Morte amaldiçoar seu nome mesmo depois que eles pensaram que ele estava morto. Eles o temiam bem."**

 **"No que diz respeito aos Professores de Defesa", disse a professora McGonagall, "eu aceitarei isso e ficarei grata".**

 **Moody se virou para encará-la. "Só onde diabos estava esse 'Monroe' todos esses anos, hein? Talvez ele pensou que poderia fazer um nome para si mesmo na Inglaterra, opondo-se a Voldie, e desapareceu quando ele descobriu que estava errado. Então por que ele voltou** ** _agora,_** **hein? Qual é o seu** ** _novo_** **plano?"**

 **"Ele, ah ..." Harry se aventurou timidamente. "Ele** ** _diz_** **que sempre quis ser um grande professor de defesa, porque todos os melhores bruxos combatentes ensinaram em Hogwarts. E ele** ** _está_** **sendo incrivelmente bom professor de defesa, na verdade ... quero dizer, se ele apenas quisesse um disfarce, ele poderia se safar com** ** _um_** **trabalho muito mais desleixado ... "**

 **Professora McGonagall estava assentindo com firmeza.**

 **"Ingênuo", Moody disse categoricamente. "Eu suponho que todos vocês não se perguntaram se o seu Professor de Defesa causou toda a Casa de Monroe a ser eliminada?"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou a professora McGonagall.**

 **"Nosso mago misterioso ouve sobre um garoto desaparecido de uma Casa Mais Antiga da Grã-Bretanha", disse Moody. "Aparece no lugar de 'David Monroe', mas fica longe da verdadeira família Monroe. Mas, eventualmente, a Casa está fadada a notar algo errado. Então esse impostor de alguma forma estimula Voldie a executar todos eles - talvez tenha vazado uma senha que eles lhe havia dado para suas proteções - e então ele era um Senhor dos Wizengamot!"**

 **Parecia haver uma luta acontecendo dentro da mente de Harry entre a Lufa-Lufa um, que nunca confiara no Professor de Defesa em primeiro lugar; e a Lufa-Lufa dois, que era leal demais ao amigo de Harry, o professor Quirrell, para acreditar em algo assim só porque Moody disse isso.**

 ** _É meio óbvio, porém,_** **observou sua parte Sonserina.** ** _Quero dizer, você realmente acredita que sob circunstâncias naturais, qualquer um acabaria sendo o último herdeiro de uma Casa Mais Antiga? E Lorde Voldemort matou sua família. E ele tem que vingar seu sensei de artes marciais? Se qualquer coisa eu diria que ele foi longe demais para estabelecer sua nova identidade como o herói literário tipo de coisa não acontece na vida real._**

 ** _Isto de um órfão que foi criado inconsciente de sua herança,_** **comentou o crítico interno de Harry.** ** _Com uma profecia sobre ele. Sabe, eu não acho que nós já tenhamos lido uma história sobre dois heróis igualmente destinados competindo para ver quem é clichê o suficiente para derrubar o vilão -_**

 ** _Sim,_** **respondeu o Harry central sobre o ruído distante de vroop-ing no fundo,** ** _é uma vida muito triste que nós levamos e VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO AJUDANDO._**

 ** _Há apenas uma coisa a fazer neste momento,_** **disse Corvinal.** ** _E todos nós sabemos o que é, então por que discutir?_**

 ** _Mas,_** **Harry respondeu,** ** _como testamos experimentalmente se o professor Quirrell é ou não o original David Monroe? Quero dizer, que tipo de observação se comporta de maneira diferente, dependendo se ele é o verdadeiro David Monroe ou um impostor?_**

 **"O que você quer que eu faça sobre isso, Olho-Tonto?" Professora McGonagall estava exigindo. "Eu não posso -"**

 **"Você pode", o homem cicatrizado disse, olhando para ela ferozmente. "Apenas mande o maldito professor de defesa embora."**

 **"Você diz isso** ** _todos os_** **anos", disse a professora McGonagall.**

 **"Sim, e estou sempre certo!"**

 **"Vigilância constante ou não, Alastor, os alunos devem ser ensinados!"**

 **Moody bufou. "Pfah! Eu juro que a maldição piora a cada ano, já que você fica cada vez mais relutante em deixá-los ir. Seu precioso Professor Quirrell teria que** ** _ser_** **Grindelwald disfarçado, para ser expulso!"**

 **"É ele?" Harry não pôde deixar de perguntar. "Quero dizer, ele poderia** ** _realmente_** **ser -"**

 **"Eu verifico a cela de Grindie a cada dois meses", disse Moody. "Ele estava lá em março."**

 **"A pessoa na célula poderia ser uma duplicata?"**

 **"Eu administro um exame de sangue para sua identidade, filho."**

 **"Onde você guarda o sangue que você usa como referência?"**

 **"Em um lugar seguro." Algo como um sorriso estava esticando os lábios marcados. "Você já considerou o Escritório de Aurores depois de se formar?"**

 **"Alastor", a professora McGonagall disse com relutância. "O Professor de Defesa tem uma ... condição de saúde. Suponho que você a chamará de suspeita em si mesma - mas não é de modo algum certo que será qualquer mal-feito de sua parte que nos impeça de renovar seu emprego."**

 **"Sim, suas pequenas sonecas", Moody disse sombriamente. "Amelia acha que ele entrou no caminho de uma maldição de alto nível.** ** _Parece-me_** **mais como um ritual das Trevas que deu errado!"**

 **"Você não tem prova disso!" Professora McGonagall disse.**

 **"Esse homem pode estar usando uma placa dizendo 'Bruxo das Trevas' em letras verdes brilhantes sobre a cabeça."**

 **"Ah ..." Harry disse. Não parecia um momento especialmente bom para perguntar o que o Sr. Moody achava do ponto de vista 'nem todos os rituais de sacrifício são maus'. "Desculpe-me, mas você disse mais cedo que o professor Quirrell - eu quero dizer o velho David Monroe - eu quero dizer o Monroe dos anos setenta - de qualquer forma, você disse que essa pessoa usou a Maldição da Morte. O que isso implica? Alguém tem que ser um Mago das Trevas para usá-lo?"**

 **Moody sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu mesmo já a usei. Tudo o que é necessário é poder e um certo** ** _humor._** **" Os lábios carrancudos estavam mostrando os dentes. "A primeira vez que eu lancei foi contra um mago chamado Gerald Grice, e você pode me perguntar o que** ** _ele_** **fez depois que você se formou em Hogwarts."**

 **"Mas por que é Imperdoável, então?" Harry disse. "Quero dizer, uma Azaração de Cortar pode matar alguém também. Então, por que é melhor usar um Reducto em vez de Avada Kedav-"**

 **"Cale a boca!" Moody disse bruscamente. "Alguém pode entender errado, você dizendo esse encantamento. Você** ** _parece_** **muito jovem para fazer isso, mas existe algo como Polissuco. E para responder à sua pergunta, garoto, há duas razões pelas quais esse feitiço está no livro mais negro. A primeira é que a Maldição da Morte ataca diretamente a alma, e continua indo até atingir uma, atravessando escudos, atravessando** ** _paredes._** **Há uma** ** _razão_** **pela qual nem os aurores que lutavam com os Comensais da Morte podiam usá-la antes do Ato Monroe".**

 **"Ah", disse Harry. "Isso parece ser uma excelente razão para proibir -"**

 **"Eu não terminei, filho. A segunda razão é que a Maldição da Morte não** ** _apenas_** **toma um pouco de magia poderosa. Você tem que** ** _querer_** **isso. Você tem que** ** _querer_** **alguém morto, e não pelo Bem Maior, matar Grice não trouxe de volta Blair Roche, Nathan Rehfuss ou David Capito. Não foi por justiça, ou para impedi-lo de fazer isso de novo.** ** _Eu o queria morto._** **Você entende agora, rapaz? Não tem que ser um Mago das Trevas para usar esse feitiço - mas você não pode ser Albus Dumbledore também. E se você for preso por matar com ele, não há defesa possível."**

 **"Eu ... vejo", murmurou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.** ** _Você não pode querer a pessoa morta como um valor instrumental no caminho para alguma consequência futura positiva, você não pode lançá-la se você acredita que é um mal necessário, você tem que realmente querer que eles morram por estarem mortos, como um valor terminal na sua função de utilidade._** **"Uma preferência encarnada magicamente pela morte sobre a vida, atingindo o plano da pura força da vida ... isso soa como um feitiço difícil de bloquear."**

 **"Não difícil", rebateu Moody. "** ** _Impossível_** **".**

 **Harry assentiu gravemente. "Mas David Monroe - ou quem quer que seja - usou a Maldição da Morte contra um par de Comensais da Morte** ** _antes_** **mesmo de acabar com sua família. Isso significa que ele já tinha que odiá-los? Tipo, a história das artes marciais provavelmente era verdadeira?"**

 **Moody sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. "Uma das verdades sombrias da Maldição da Morte, meu filho, é que uma vez que você tenha lançado a primeira vez, não é preciso muito ódio para usá-la de novo."**

 **"Ela danifica a mente?"**

 **Mais uma vez, Moody sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. É a matança que faz isso. Assassinatos rasgam a alma - mas isso é o mesmo se for uma Azaração de Corte. A Maldição da Morte não quebra sua alma. É preciso apenas uma alma quebrada para lançar." Se houvesse uma expressão triste no rosto marcado, não poderia ser lido. "Mas isso não nos diz muito sobre Monroe. Aqueles como Dumbledore que nunca serão capazes de lançar a Maldição por toda a sua vida, porque elas nunca quebram, não importa o quê - elas são as raras, muito raras. Apenas leva um pouco de rachadura".**

 **Havia um estranho sentimento pesado no peito de Harry. Ele se perguntou o que exatamente significava, que Lily Potter tinha tentado lançar a Maldição da Morte em Lorde Voldemort com seu último suspiro. Mas certamente era perdoável, era** ** _certo_** **e** ** _apropriado_** **para uma mãe odiar o Mago das Trevas que estava vindo para matar seu bebê, zombando dela por como ela não podia pará-lo. Havia algo de errado com você como mãe se você** ** _não pudesse_** **conjurar Avada Kedavra naquela situação. E nenhum outro feitiço poderia ter passado pelos escudos do Lorde das Trevas; você teria que pelo menos** ** _tentar_** **odiar o Lorde das Trevas o suficiente para querer que ele morresse por você querer ele morto, se essa fosse a única maneira de salvar seu bebê.**

 ** _Leva apenas um pouco de rachadura ..._**

 **"Chega", disse a professora McGonagall. "O que você quer que façamos?"**

 **O sorriso de Moody se contorceu. "Livre-se do professor de defesa e veja se todos os seus problemas desaparecem misteriosamente. Aposto com você um galeão que sim."**

 **Professora McGonagall parecia estar com dor. "Alastor - mas -** ** _você_** **vai ensinar as aulas, se -"**

 **"Ha!" disse Moody. "Se eu disser sim a essa pergunta, me verifique por polissuco, porque não sou eu."**

 **"Vou testá-lo experimentalmente", disse Harry. E então, enquanto todos olhavam para ele, "Eu vou perguntar ao professor Quirrell uma pergunta que o verdadeiro David Monroe saberia - como quem mais estava na turma Sonserina de 1945, ou algo assim - esperançosamente sem tornar isso óbvio. Não seria uma prova definitiva, ele poderia ter estudado o papel, mas seria uma prova. Ainda assim, Sr. Moody, mesmo que o professor Quirrell não seja o Monroe original, eu não tenho certeza de que se livrar dele é uma ação livre. Ele salvou minha vida duas vezes - "**

 **"** ** _O que?_** **", Perguntou Moody. "Quando como?"**

 **"Uma vez quando ele derrubou um monte de bruxas que estavam me convocando para o chão, uma vez quando ele descobriu que o Dementador estava me drenando através da minha varinha. E se o Professor Quirrell** ** _não fosse_** **aquele que tentou matar Draco Malfoy em primeiro lugar, então ele salvou a vida de Draco Malfoy, e as coisas seriam muito piores se ele não tivesse. Se o Professor de Defesa** ** _não está_** **por trás de tudo - ele não é alguém que podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos livrarmos."**

 **Professora McGonagall assentiu com firmeza.**

 ** _Hipótese: Severus Snape  
(8 de abril de 1992, 21h03)_**

 **Harry e a professora McGonagall estavam agora nas escadas que giravam lentamente, girando sem descer; ou pelo menos** ** _um_** **Harry estava em cima daquelas escadas - seus outros três eus tinham sido deixados para trás no escritório do Diretor.**

 **"Posso fazer uma pergunta particular?" Harry disse, quando achou que eles estavam longe o suficiente para não serem ouvidos. "E, em particular, privada do diretor."**

 **"Sim", disse McGonagall, sem suspirar. "Embora eu espere que você perceba que não posso** ** _fazer_** **nada que esteja em conflito com meus deveres para -"**

 **"Sim", disse Harry, "é exatamente disso que eu preciso perguntar. Na frente do Wizengamoto, quando Lucius Malfoy estava dizendo que Hermione não era parte da Casa Potter e que ele não aceitaria o dinheiro, você disse a Hermione como realizar aquele juramento. Eu quero saber, se algo assim surgir de novo, se seu primeiro dever será com o estudante de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, ou para o chefe da Ordem da Fênix, Alvo Dumbledore."**

 **A professora McGonagall parecia que alguém a havia acertado no rosto com uma frigideira de ferro fundido, alguns minutos antes, e agora lhe disseram que alguém estava prestes a fazer isso de novo, e não se encolher.**

 **Harry se encolheu um pouco. Em algum lugar ao longo da linha, ele precisava entender o jeito de** ** _não_** **expressar as coisas tão duro quanto podia.**

 **As paredes giraram em torno deles, atrás deles, e de alguma forma, eles desceram.**

 **"Oh, Sr. Potter," Professora McGonagall disse com uma baixa exalação. "Eu ...** ** _queria_** **que você não me fizesse essas perguntas ... oh, Harry, eu não estava pensando nisso, de jeito nenhum. Eu só vi uma chance de ajudar a Srta. Granger e ... eu** ** _fui_** **Classificada na Grifinória, afinal de contas."**

 **"Você tem uma chance de pensar agora", disse Harry. Estava tudo errado, mas ele tinha que dizer de** ** _qualquer maneira,_** **porque - "Eu não estou pedindo para você ser leal a** ** _mim._** **Mas se você sabe - se tiver certeza - o que você fará se tiver que escolher um estudante inocente de Hogwarts contra a Ordem da Fênix uma segunda vez ... "**

 **Mas a professora McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça. "Não tenho certeza", sussurrou a professora de Transfiguração. "Eu não sei se foi a escolha certa, até agora. Sinto muito. Eu não posso decidir coisas tão horríveis!"**

 **"Mas você fará** ** _algo_** **se acontecer de novo", disse Harry. "A indecisão também é uma escolha. Você não pode simplesmente** ** _imaginar_** **ter que tomar uma decisão imediata?"**

 **"Não", disse a professora McGonagall, soando um pouco mais forte; e Harry percebeu que ele acidentalmente ofereceu uma saída. As próximas palavras do Professor confirmaram os medos de Harry. "Uma escolha tão horrível como essa, Sr. Potter - acho que não devo fazer isso até que seja necessário."**

 **Harry deu um suspiro interno. Ele supunha que não tinha o direito de esperar que a professora McGonagall dissesse mais alguma coisa. Em um dilema moral em que você perdia algo de qualquer forma, fazer a escolha seria ruim de qualquer forma, assim você poderia temporariamente poupar um pouco de dor mental, recusando-se a decidir. À custa de não ser capaz de planejar nada com antecedência, e ao custo de incorrer em uma imensa tendência à inação ou esperar até muito tarde ... mas você não pode esperar que uma bruxa saiba de tudo isso. "Tudo bem", disse Harry.**

 **Embora não fosse certo, não realmente. Dumbledore poderia querer que a dívida fosse removida, o professor Quirrell também iria querer que Harry ficasse fora dessa dívida. E se o professor de defesa** ** _era_** **David Monroe, ou poderia convincentemente** ** _parecer_** **ser David Monroe, então Lorde Voldemort tecnicamente não havia** ** _exterminado_** **a Casa de Monroe. Nesse caso, alguém pode ser capaz de aprovar uma resolução Wizengamoto revogando o status Nobre da Casa Potter, que havia sido concedido por vingar a Casa Mais Antiga de Monroe.**

 **Nesse caso, o voto de serviço de Hermione para uma Casa Nobre pode ser nulo e sem efeito.**

 **Ou talvez não. Harry não sabia nada sobre as legalidades, especialmente se a Casa Potter não receberia o dinheiro de** ** _volta_** **se alguém conseguisse mandar Hermione para Azkaban. Só porque você perdeu alguma coisa pode não significa que o pagamento seria devolvido, legalmente falando. Harry não tinha certeza e ele não ousava perguntar a um advogado mágico ...**

 **... teria sido bom poder confiar em pelo menos um adulto para ficar do lado de Hermione ao invés do de Dumbledore, se uma questão como essa ameaçasse surgir.**

 **As escadas em que estavam pararam de girar, e eles estavam diante das costas das grandes gárgulas de pedra, que rangeram para o lado, revelando o corredor.**

 **Harry saiu -**

 **Uma mão pegou no ombro de Harry.**

 **"Sr. Potter," Professora McGonagall disse em voz baixa, "por que você me disse para vigiar o Professor Snape?"**

 **Harry se virou novamente.**

 **"Você me disse para vigiar, e ver se ele mudou", continuou McGonagall, seu tom de voz urgente. "** ** _Por_** **que você disse isso, Sr. Potter?"**

 **Levou um momento, nesta situação, para Harry pensar de volta e lembrar por que ele** ** _havia_** **dito isso. Harry e Neville resgataram Lesath Lestrange de valentões, e então Harry confrontou Severo no corredor e, pelo menos de acordo com as próprias palavras do Mestre de Poções, "quase morreu" -**

 **"Eu aprendi algo que me deixou preocupado", disse Harry depois de um momento. "De alguém que me fez prometer não contar a mais ninguém." Severus fez Harry dizer que suas conversas não seriam compartilhadas com ninguém, e Harry ainda estava preso a isso.**

 **"** ** _Sr._** **Potter -" começou a Professora McGonagall, e então exalou, o brilho de nitidez desaparecendo tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado. "Não importa. Se você não pode dizer, você não pode dizer."**

 **"Por que** ** _você_** **pergunta?" Harry disse.**

 **Professora McGonagall pareceu hesitar -**

 **"Tudo bem, deixe-me ser mais específico", disse Harry. Depois que o professor Quirrell fez isso com** ** _ele_** **várias vezes, Harry estava começando a pegar o jeito. "Que mudança você** ** _já_** **observou no Professor Snape que você está tentando decidir se quer me contar?"**

 **"Harry -" a Professora de Transfiguração disse, e então fechou sua boca.**

 **"Eu obviamente sei** ** _algo que_** **você não sabe", Harry disse, prestativo. "Veja, é por isso que não podemos sempre adiar a tentativa de decidir nossos terríveis dilemas morais."**

 **Professora McGonagall fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, apertou a ponte do nariz e apertou várias vezes. "Tudo bem", disse ela. "É uma coisa sutil ... mas preocupante. Como posso colocar isso ... Sr. Potter, você leu muitos livros que crianças pequenas não devem ler?"**

 **"Eu li** ** _todos_** **eles."**

 **"Claro que você leu. Bem ... eu não entendi muito bem, mas enquanto Severus estiver empregado nesta escola, vestindo aquele manto manchado e horrível, tem havido um** ** _certo tipo de garota_** **que olha para ele com olhos de saudade -"**

 **"Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim?" Harry disse. "Quero dizer, se há uma coisa que eu** ** _entendi_** **desses livros, é que você não deveria questionar as preferências das pessoas."**

 **Professora McGonagall deu a Harry um olhar** ** _muito_** **estranho.**

 **"Quero dizer", Harry disse de novo, "pelo que eu li, quando eu ficar um pouco mais velho há 10% de chance de eu achar o professor Snape atraente, e o importante é eu aceitar tudo o que eu - "**

 **"** ** _Em todo caso, Sr. Potter,_** **Severus sempre foi totalmente indiferente aos olhares das jovens. Mas agora -" A Professora McGonagall pareceu perceber algo, e disse apressadamente, suas mãos se levantando em defesa, "Por favor, não confunda. Professor Snape** ** _certamente_** **não se aproveitou de nenhuma jovem bruxa! Absolutamente não! Ele nem sequer sorriu para uma delas, não que eu tenha ouvido falar. Ele disse às garotas para pararem de olhar boquiabertas para ele. E se elas continuam olhando para ele, ele olha para longe. Algo que eu vi com meus próprios olhos".**

 **"Er ..." Harry disse. "Desculpe, mas só porque eu** ** _li_** **esses livros não significa que eu os entendi. O que tudo isso** ** _significa?_** **"**

 **"Que ele está** ** _percebendo_** **", disse a professora McGonagall em voz baixa. "É uma coisa sutil, mas agora que eu vi, tenho certeza. E** ** _isso_** **significa ... eu estou com muito medo ... que o vínculo que segurou Severo à causa de Albus ... possa ter enfraquecido, ou mesmo quebrado."**

 **2 + 2 = ...**

 ** _"Snape e Dumbledore?_** **" Então Harry ouviu as palavras que acabavam de sair de sua boca, e rapidamente acrescentou: "Não que haja algo de errado com isso -"**

 ** _"Não!"_** **disse a professora McGonagall. "Oh, por piedade - eu não posso explicar para você, Sr. Potter!"**

 **O outro sapato finalmente caiu.**

 ** _Ele_** **ainda** ** _estava apaixonado pela minha mãe?_**

 **Isso pareceu em algum lugar entre lindamente triste e patético, por cerca de cinco segundos antes do** ** _terceiro_** **sapato cair.**

 ** _Claro, isso foi antes de eu lhe dar o meu conselho de relacionamento útil._**

 **"Eu vejo," Harry disse cuidadosamente depois de alguns momentos. Havia momentos em que dizer 'Oops' não cobria completamente. "Você está certa, isso não é um bom sinal."**

 **Professora McGonagall colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto. "O que quer que você esteja pensando agora", ela disse em uma voz levemente abafada, "que eu garanto que** ** _também_** **está errado, eu não quero ouvir sobre isso, nunca."**

 **"Então ..." Harry disse. "Se, como você disse, o laço que mantinha o professor Snape com o diretor estiver quebrado ... o que ele faria então?"**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

 ** _O que ele faria então?_**

 **Minerva baixou as mãos, olhando para o rosto arrebitado do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Uma simples pergunta não deveria ter causado tanto desânimo a ela. Ela conhecia Severus há anos; os dois ligaram, de alguma forma estranha, pela profecia que ambos ouviram. Embora Minerva suspeitasse, pelo que ela sabia das regras da profecia, que ela apenas** ** _ouvira_** **por si mesma. Foram os atos de Severus que provocaram o cumprimento da profecia. E a culpa, o desgosto que tinha vindo dessa escolha, atormentava o Mestre de Poções há anos. Ela não podia imaginar quem seria Severus sem isso. Sua mente ficou em branco, tentando imaginar; seus pensamentos um pergaminho vazio.**

 ** _Certamente_** **Severus não era mais o homem que ele fora uma vez, aquele jovem raivoso e terrivelmente tolo que havia trazido a profecia antes de Voldemort em troca de ser admitido nos Comensais da Morte. Ela o conhecia há anos e, certamente, Severus não era mais aquele homem ...**

 **Ela realmente o conhecia?**

 ** _Alguém_** **já viu o verdadeiro Severus Snape?**

 **"Eu não sei", disse finalmente a Professora McGonagall. "Eu realmente não sei nada. Não consigo nem imaginar. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"Er ..." Harry disse. "Eu acho que posso dizer que minhas próprias evidências apontam na mesma direção que a sua. Quero dizer, isso aumenta a probabilidade de que o Professor Snape não esteja mais apaixonado por minha mãe."**

 **Professora McGonagall fechou os olhos. "Desisto."**

 **"Eu não sei de nada de errado que ele fez além disso", acrescentou Harry. "Eu suponho que o diretor o tenha liberado para me perguntar sobre isso?"**

 **Professora McGonagall olhou para longe dele, olhando para a parede. "Por favor não, Harry."**

 **"Tudo bem", Harry disse, e se virou e correu para os corredores, ouvindo a Professora McGonagall caminhando mais devagar depois, e o som estrondoso das gárgulas se movendo no lugar.**

 **Foi na manhã seguinte, durante a aula de Poções, que a** ** _poção de resistência ao frio_** **de Harry fervia sobre seu caldeirão com uma espuma verde e cheiro levemente nauseante, e o Professor Snape, parecendo mais resignado do que repugnado, disse a Harry para ficar depois da aula. Harry tinha suas próprias suspeitas sobre esse assunto, e assim que a aula acabou - Hermione, como de costume nos últimos dias, sendo a primeira a fugir pela porta - a porta se fechou e trancou atrás dos estudantes que partiam.**

 **"Peço desculpas por arruinar sua poção, Sr. Potter", Severus Snape disse baixinho. Havia em seu rosto o estranho olhar triste que Harry tinha visto apenas uma vez antes, em um corredor há algum tempo atrás. "Isso não será refletido em suas notas. Por favor, sente-se."**

 **Harry sentou-se em sua mesa, passando o tempo esfregando um pouco mais a mancha verde na superfície de madeira, enquanto o Mestre de Poções fazia alguns feitiços de privacidade.**

 **Quando o Mestre de Poções terminou, ele falou novamente. "Eu ... não sei como abordar esse tópico, Sr. Potter, então vou simplesmente dizer ... ante o Dementador, você recuperou sua memória da noite em que seus pais morreram?"**

 **Harry silenciosamente assentiu.**

 **"Se ... eu sei que não deve ser uma lembrança agradável, mas ... se você pudesse me dizer o que aconteceu ...?"**

 **"Por quê?" Harry disse. Sua voz era solene, definitivamente** ** _não zombando_** **do olhar suplicante que Harry nunca esperara ver daquela pessoa. "Eu não acho que seria uma coisa agradável para você ouvir também, professor -"**

 **A voz do Mestre de Poções era quase um sussurro. "Eu imaginei todas as noites nos últimos dez anos."**

 ** _Você sabe,_** **disse o lado da Sonserina de Harry,** ** _pode não ser uma boa ideia dar-lhe um fim, se as lealdades baseadas na culpa dele já estão oscilando -_**

 ** _._**

 **Não era algo que Harry pudesse** ** _realmente_** **negar. Ele pegou uma sugestão do seu lado Sonserina, e só.**

 **"Você vai me dizer** ** _exatamente_** **como veio aprender sobre a Profecia?" Harry disse. "Eu sinto muito em fazer isso um negócio, eu** ** _vou_** **te dizer depois, só, pode ser realmente importante -"**

 **"Há pouco a dizer. Eu vim para ser entrevistado pela vice-diretora para o cargo de mestre de poções, e então eu estava esperando do lado de fora do quarto do Hog's Head Inn quando o candidato antes de mim, Sybill Trelawney, veio procurar a posição de Professora de Adivinhação. Assim que Trelawney terminou de falar suas palavras, eu fugi, abandonando minha chance na Maestria de Hogwarts, e fui para o Lorde das Trevas." O rosto do Mestre de Poções estava desenhado e apertado. "Eu nem sequer parei para pensar porque esse enigma poderia ter vindo para mim, antes de vendê-lo para outro."**

 **"Uma** ** _entrevista de emprego?_** **", Perguntou Harry. "Onde você e a professora Trelawney estavam se candidatando, e a professora McGonagall estava entrevistando? Isso parece ... mais uma grande coincidência ..."**

 **"Os videntes são os peões do tempo, Sr. Potter. A coincidência está abaixo deles, e eles estão acima disso. Eu fui o único a ouvir essa profecia e me tornar seu tolo. A presença de Minerva não fez a diferença final sobre como isso aconteceu, não era um feitiço de memória como você supunha, eu não sei por que você pensou isso, mas não havia Charme da Memória, não poderia haver Charme da Memória. A voz de um vidente tem uma qualidade, um enigma que nem a Legilimência pode compartilhar. Como isso poderia ser imbuído em uma falsa memória? Você acha que o Lorde das Trevas acreditaria em minhas meras palavras? O Lorde das Trevas se apoderou de minha mente e viu a mistificação ali, mesmo que ele não pudesse apreender o mistério, e então ele conhecia a profecia. O Lorde das Trevas poderia ter me matado então, tendo tomado o que queria - eu fui um tolo de fato por ir até ele - mas ele viu algo em mim que eu não sei, e me levou para os Comensais da Morte, embora em seus termos e não os meus. É assim que eu ocasionei isso, ocasionei tudo do começo ao fim, sempre meu próprio erro". A voz de Severus tinha ficado rouca e seu rosto estava cheio de dor nua. "Agora me diga, por favor, como Lily morreu?"**

 **Harry engoliu em seco duas vezes e começou sua recontagem.**

 **"James Potter gritou para Lily fugir comigo, que ele iria adiar Você-Sabe-Quem".**

 **"Você-Sabe-Quem disse -" Harry parou, os calafrios percorrendo sua própria pele, seus próprios músculos apertados como se preparando para uma convulsão. A lembrança estava voltando com força, agora, acompanhada de frio e escuridão em associação. "Ele usou ... a Maldição da Morte ... e então subiu de alguma forma, acho que ele deve ter voado, não me lembro de nenhum passo nas escadas ou qualquer coisa assim ... e então minha mãe disse: 'Não, não Harry, por favor, não Harry! ou algo parecido. E o Lorde das Trevas - sua voz era tão alta, como a água assobiando de uma chaleira só** ** _fria_** **\- o Lorde das Trevas disse - "**

 ** _Fique de lado, mulher! Por você eu não venho, só o menino._**

 **As palavras ficaram muito claras na memória de Harry.**

 **"- ele disse a minha mãe para sair do seu caminho, que ele estava lá apenas por** ** _mim_** **, e minha mãe implorou para ele ter misericórdia, e o Lorde das Trevas disse -"**

 ** _Eu te dou essa rara chance de fugir._**

 **"- que ele estava sendo generoso e dando a ela uma chance de correr, mas ele não se incomodaria em lutar com ela, e mesmo se ela morresse, ela não poderia me salvar -" a voz de Harry estava instável "- e então ela deveria sair do caminho dele. E foi quando minha mãe implorou ao Lorde das Trevas para tirar a vida dela em vez da minha - e o Lorde das Trevas - o Lorde das Trevas disse a ela - e sua voz estava baixa dessa vez, como se ele estivesse deixando cair uma pose - "**

 ** _Muito bem, aceito a barganha._**

 **"- ele disse que aceitou sua oferta, e que ela deveria soltar sua varinha para que ele pudesse matá-la. E então o Lorde das Trevas esperou, apenas esperou. Eu, eu não sei o que Lily Potter estava pensando, não fazia sentido em primeiro lugar, o que ela disse, não era como se o Lorde das Trevas a matasse e depois** ** _fosse embora,_** **quando ele veio lá por mim, Lily Potter não disse nada, e então o Lorde das Trevas Comecei a rir dela e foi horrível e - e ela finalmente tentou a única coisa que não era me abandonando ou apenas desistindo e morrer. Eu não sei se ela poderia ter, se o feitiço teria funcionado para ela, mas quando você pensa, ela teve que tentar. A última coisa que minha mãe disse foi 'Avada Ke', mas o Lorde das Trevas começou sua maldição assim que ela disse 'Av' e ele disse isso em menos da metade um segundo e houve um flash de luz verde e depois - e depois -** ** _e depois_** **\- "**

 **"É o bastante."**

 **Lentamente, como um corpo flutuando para a superfície da água, Harry voltou de onde quer que estivesse.**

 **"Isso é o suficiente", disse o Mestre de Poções com voz rouca. "Ela morreu ... Lily morreu sem dor, então? O Lorde das Trevas ... não fez nada com ela antes de morrer?"**

 ** _Ela morreu pensando que tinha falhado, e que o Lorde das Trevas mataria o bebê dela em é dor._**

 **"Ele - o Lorde das Trevas não a torturou -" Harry disse. "Se é isso que você está perguntando."**

 **Atrás de Harry, a porta se abriu.**

 **Harry foi embora.**

 **Era sexta-feira, 10 de abril de 1992.**


	86. Capítulo 85: Consciência Hedônica

**Capítulo 85:** **Consciência Hedônica**

 ** _Quinta-feira, 16 de abril de 1992._**

 **A escola estava quase deserta agora, nove décimos dos estudantes tinham ido para casa para o feriado de Páscoa, quase todos que ela conhecia desaparecidos. Susan tinha ficado para trás, sua tia-avó sendo bastante ocupada, assim como Rony por razões que ela não conhecia - talvez a família Weasley fosse pobre o suficiente que alimentar todas as crianças por uma semana extra teria sido um gasto perceptível? Tudo deu certo, já que Ron e Susan eram os únicos que ainda conversavam com ela. (Pelo menos que ela queria falar de volta** ** _._** **Lavender ainda era legal com ela, e Tracey era, um, Tracey, mas nenhum deles era** ** _muito_** ** _relaxante_** **de passar uma hora livre por perto, e em qualquer caso, nenhum dos dois tinha permanecido para o Feriado de Páscoa.)**

 **Se ela não pudesse ir para** ** _casa_** **\- e ela não foi autorizada a ir para casa, seus pais tiveram que ser enganados e foram dito que ela tinha Catapora Luminescente - então uma Hogwarts quase vazia seria a melhor coisa a seguir.**

 **Ela podia até visitar a biblioteca sem que as pessoas a olhassem, já que não havia aulas e ninguém tentava fazer o trabalho escolar.**

 **Seria um erro pensar que Hermione se debruçou sobre os corredores e chorava o dia todo. Oh, ela chorou muito nos primeiros dois dias, é claro, mas dois dias foram o suficiente. Havia partes dos livros emprestados de Harry sobre isso, como até as pessoas que estavam paralisadas em acidentes de carro não ficavam tão infelizes quanto esperavam estar, seis meses depois, assim como os ganhadores da loteria não eram tão felizes quanto eles esperavam. As pessoas se ajustavam, seus níveis de felicidade voltavam ao seu ponto de felicidade base, a vida continuava.**

 **Uma sombra caiu sobre onde Hermione estava lendo seu livro atual e ela se virou, a varinha escondida em seu colo subindo para apontar diretamente para o rosto surpreso de ...**

 **"Desculpa!" Harry Potter disse, segurando rapidamente as palmas das mãos para mostrar a mão esquerda vazia e a mão direita segurando uma pequena bolsa de veludo vermelho. "Desculpe. Não queria assustar você."**

 **Houve um terrível silêncio, seu batimento cardíaco aumentando e as palmas das mãos começando a suar quando Harry Potter apenas olhou para ela. Ela** ** _quase_** **falou com ele, na primeira manhã do resto de sua vida; mas quando ela desceu para o café da manhã Harry Potter parecia tão** ** _horrível_** **\- então ela não se sentou ao lado dele na mesa do café da manhã, apenas comeu em sua própria pequena bolha sem ninguém mais sentado ao lado dela, e tinha sido horrível, mas Harry não veio até ela, e ... ela só não tinha falado com ele, desde então. (Não era difícil evitar a todos, se você ficasse fora da sala comunal da Corvinal, e fugisse das aulas antes que alguém pudesse falar com você.)**

 **E desde então ela estava se perguntando o que Harry pensava dela agora - se ele a odiava por ter perdido todo o seu dinheiro - ou se ele realmente** ** _estava_** **apaixonado por ela e é por isso que ele tinha feito isso - ou se ele tinha desistido de tê-la como rival agora, porque** ** _ela_** **não podia** ** _assustar Dementadores_** **\- ela não podia enfrentá-lo agora, ela simplesmente não podia, ela passava noites sem dormir preocupada com o que Harry pensava dela agora, e ela estava com medo, e ela estava evitando o garoto que gastou todo o seu dinheiro para salvá-la, ela era uma pessoa horrível e ingrata, uma pessoa terrível e ...**

 **Então seus olhos se voltaram para baixo para ver que Harry estava alcançando a bolsa de veludo vermelho e tirando um doce embrulhado em papel de embrulho vermelho em forma de coração, e seu cérebro derreteu como chocolate deixado no sol.**

 **"Eu ia lhe dar mais espaço", disse Harry Potter, "só que eu estava lendo as teorias de Critch sobre hedônicos e como treinar seu pombo interno e como pequenos feedbacks positivos e negativos imediatos controlam secretamente a maior parte do que realmente fazemos, e ocorreu-me que você pode estar me evitando porque me ver faz você pensar em coisas que parecem associações negativas, e eu realmente** ** _não_** **queria deixar** ** _isso acontecer_** **por mais tempo sem fazer algo, então eu fiquei com uma sacola de chocolates dos gêmeos Weasley e eu vou lhe dar uma a cada vez que você me ver como um reforço positivo, se estiver tudo bem com você - "**

 **"** ** _Respire_** **, Harry", Hermione disse sem pensar.**

 **Foi a primeira palavra que ela falou com ele desde o dia do julgamento.**

 **Os dois se encararam.**

 **Os livros olhavam para eles das prateleiras ao redor.**

 **Eles olharam mais um para o outro.**

 **"Você deveria comer o chocolate", Harry disse, segurando o doce em forma de coração como um presente de dia dos namorados. "A menos que receber um chocolate seja bom o suficiente para contar como um reforço positivo, nesse caso você provavelmente precisará colocá-lo no bolso ou algo assim."**

 **Ela sabia que se tentasse falar de novo ela falharia, então ela não tentou.**

 **A cabeça de Harry caiu um pouco. "** ** _Você_** **me odeia agora?"**

 **"** ** _Não!_** **", Ela disse. "Não, você não deveria pensar isso, Harry! Apenas - apenas - apenas** ** _tudo!_** **" Ela percebeu que sua varinha ainda estava apontada para Harry, e ela baixou. Ela estava tentando muito não explodir em lágrimas. "** ** _Tudo!_** **", Ela repetiu, e não conseguiu achar maneira melhor dizer isso, embora estivesse certa de que Harry queria dizer a ela para ser específica.**

 **"Acho que entendi", Harry disse cautelosamente. "O que você está lendo?"**

 **Antes que pudesse detê-lo, Harry se inclinou sobre a mesa da biblioteca para ver o livro que estava lendo, inclinando a cabeça para frente antes que ela pudesse pensar em pegar o livro.**

 **Harry olhou para a página aberta.**

 **"Os magos mais ricos do mundo e como conseguiram suas riquezas", Harry leu o título do livro a partir do topo. "Número sessenta e cinco, Sir Gareth, dono de uma empresa de transporte que venceu as guerras marítimas do século 19 ... monopólio em oh-tee-threes ... entendo."**

 **"Eu suponho que você vai me dizer que eu não preciso me preocupar com nada e você vai cuidar de tudo isso?" Soou mais duro do que ela queria, e ela sentiu outra pontada de culpa por ser uma pessoa tão terrível.**

 **"Não", Harry disse, soando estranhamente alegre. "Eu posso me colocar em seus sapatos bem o suficiente para saber que se** ** _você_** **pagasse um monte de dinheiro para** ** _me_** **salvar** ** _, eu estaria_** **tentando pagá-lo de volta. Eu saberia que era bobo em algum nível, e eu** ** _ainda_** **estaria tentando pagar tudo de volta sozinho. Não tem como eu não entender** ** _isso_** **, Hermione."**

 **O rosto de Hermione estremeceu e ela sentiu a umidade nos cantos de seus olhos.**

 **"Advertência justa, entretanto," continuou Harry, "eu posso resolver a dívida com Lucius Malfoy se eu encontrar um jeito antes de você, é mais importante ter isso resolvido imediatamente do que** ** _quem_** **resolveu. Algo interessante até agora?"**

 **Três quartos dela corriam em círculos e se espatifavam em árvores enquanto ela tentava descobrir as implicações de tudo o que Harry acabara de dizer (ele ainda a respeitava como heroína? Ou isso significava que ele achava que ela** ** _não podia_** **fazer isopor conta própria?) e enquanto isso uma parte muito mais sensata de Hermione virou o livro para a página 37 que tinha a entrada mais promissora que ela tinha visto até agora (embora em sua imaginação ela sempre fizesse isso sozinha e pegasse Harry completamente de surpresa) -**

 **"Eu achei que isso parecia bastante interessante", disse a voz dela.**

 **"Número catorze, 'Crozier', nome verdadeiro desconhecido", Harry leu. "Uau, isso é ... essa é a cartola xadrez mais vistosa que eu já vi. Riqueza, pelo menos seiscentos mil galeões ... então em torno de trinta milhões de libras, não o suficiente para fazer um trouxa famoso, mas bom o suficiente para diminuta população bruxa, acho. Dito ser o alias atual de Nicholas Flamel, o qual tem mais de 600 anos, o único bruxo conhecido a ter sucesso no procedimento alquímico incrivelmente difícil de criar a Pedra Filosofal, que possibilita a transmutação de metais básicos em ouro ou prata, bem como ... o Elixir da Vida que prolonga indefinidamente a juventude e a saúde do usuário ... Hum, Hermione, isso parece obviamente falso."**

 **"Li mais referências a Nicholas Flamel", disse Hermione. "** ** _A Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas_** **diz que ele secretamente treinou Dumbledore para enfrentar Grindelwald. Há muitos livros que levam a história a sério, não apenas esta ... você acha que é bom demais para ser verdade?"**

 **"Não, claro que não", disse Harry. Harry puxou a cadeira ao lado da sua, na pequena mesa, e sentou-se ao lado dela em seu lugar habitual à sua direita, exatamente como nunca havia saído; ela teve que engolir um nó na garganta. "A ideia de 'bom demais para ser verdade' não é raciocínio causal, o universo não verifica se a saída das equações é 'muito boa' ou 'muito ruim' antes de permitir. As pessoas costumavam pensar que aviões e as vacinas contra a varíola eram boas demais para ser verdade. Trouxas descobriram maneiras de viajar para outras estrelas sem usar magia, e você e eu podemos usar nossas varinhas para fazer coisas que os físicos trouxas acham que são literalmente impossíveis. Eu não posso nem imaginar o que poderíamos excluir das** ** _verdadeiras_** **leis da magia serem capazes de fazer."**

 **"Então, qual é o problema?" Hermione disse. Sua voz soava mais normal agora, em seus próprios ouvidos.**

 **"Bem ..." Harry disse. O menino estendeu a mão sobre o próprio braço estendido, as vestes dele roçando as dela, e bateu na ilustração do artista de uma pedra vermelha sinistramente brilhante pingando líquido escarlate. "O primeiro problema é que não há razão lógica para que o** ** _mesmo_** **artefato seja capaz de transmutar chumbo em ouro** ** _e_** **produzir um elixir que mantenha alguém jovem. Gostaria de saber se há um nome oficial para isso na literatura? Como o efeito 'elevar para 11'. Se todos podem ver uma flor, você não pode dizer que as flores são do tamanho das casas, mas se você estiver em um culto de discos voadores, já que ninguém pode ver a nave-mãe alienígena de qualquer maneira, você pode dizer é o tamanho de uma cidade, ou o tamanho da Lua. As coisas observáveis têm que ser limitadas pelas evidências, mas quando alguém inventa uma história, elas podem tornar a história o mais extremada que quiserem. Assim, a Pedra Filosofal lhe dá ouro ilimitado** ** _e_** **a vida eterna, não porque haja uma única descoberta mágica que produza ambos os efeitos, mas porque alguém inventou uma história sobre uma coisa super feliz".**

 **"Harry, há muitas coisas na magia que não são sensatas", disse ela.**

 **"Concedido", disse Harry. "Mas Hermione, problema dois, é que nem os** ** _bruxos_** **são loucos o suficiente para negligenciar casualmente as implicações** ** _disso_** **.** ** _Todo mundo_** **estaria tentando redescobrir a fórmula da Pedra Filosofal,** ** _países_** **inteiros estariam tentando capturar o bruxo imortal e tirar o segredo dele -"**

 **"Não é um** ** _segredo_** **" Hermione virou a página, mostrando os diagramas para Harry. "As instruções estão bem na próxima página. É tão difícil que só Nicholas Flamel** ** _conseguiu fazer_** **isso."**

 **"Então países inteiros estariam tentando sequestrar Flamel e** ** _forçá_** **-** ** _lo_** **a fazer mais Pedras. Vamos lá, Hermione, nem mesmo bruxos ouviriam sobre** ** _imortalidade_** **e, e" Harry Potter fez uma pausa, sua eloquência aparentemente falhando ele, "e** ** _iriam apenas seguir em frente._** **Os humanos são loucos, mas não são tão malucos!"**

 **"Nem todo mundo pensa da mesma maneira que** ** _você_** **, Harry." Ele tinha um ponto, mas ...** ** _quantas_** **referências diferentes ela havia encontrado para Nicholas Flamel? Além** ** _dos magos mais ricos do mundo_** **e da** ** _ascensão e queda das artes das trevas,_** **também houve** ** _histórias de tempos moderadamente antigos_** **e** ** _biografias dos justamente famosos ..._**

 **"Tudo bem então, o** ** _Professor Quirrell_** **teria sequestrado este cara Flamel. É o que uma pessoa má** ** _ou_** **uma pessoa boa ou apenas uma pessoa** ** _egoísta_** **faria se eles fossem sensatos. O Professor de Defesa sabe um monte de segredos e ele não teria perdido esse." Harry suspirou e olhou para cima; ela seguiu o olhar dele, mas ele aparentemente estava apenas olhando para a biblioteca maior, as filas e filas e fileiras de estantes de livros. "Eu não quero mexer com o seu projeto", disse Harry, "e eu certamente não quero desencorajar você, mas ... Honestamente, Hermione, eu não tenho certeza se você vai encontrar alguma boa ideia olhando em livros. Como a velha piada sobre como um economista vê uma nota de cem reais jogada na rua, não se incomodaria em pegá-la, porque, se fosse real, alguém teria pego. Qualquer forma de ganhar muito dinheiro que todo mundo** ** _conhece_** **até o ponto em que está em livros como este ... você vê o que eu estou dizendo? Não pode ser possível para todo mundo fazer mil galeões por mês em três etapas fáceis, ou todo mundo estaria fazendo isso".**

 **"E daí? Isso não impediria** ** _você_** **", disse Hermione, sua voz agora áspera novamente. "Você faz coisas impossíveis o tempo todo, aposto que você fez algo impossível na** ** _semana passada_** **e não se incomodou em** ** _contar a_** **ninguém."**

 **(Houve uma pequena pausa, que, se a Srta. Granger soubesse, era exatamente a duração da pausa que você faria se tivesse lutado com o Olho-Tonto Moody e vencido exatamente oito dias antes.)**

 **"Não nos últimos sete dias, não", disse Harry. "Veja ... parte do truque de fazer o impossível é ser seletivo sobre** ** _quais_** **impossibilidades você desafia, e apenas tentar quando você tem uma vantagem especial. Se há um método de fazer dinheiro neste livro que parece difícil para um mago, mas é fácil se podemos usar o velho Mac Plus do papai,** ** _então_** **teríamos um plano."**

 **"Eu** ** _sei_** **disso** ** _,_** **Harry", Hermione disse, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente. "Eu estava olhando para ver se havia alguma coisa aqui que eu** ** _poderia_** **descobrir como fazer. Eu pensei, talvez a parte difícil de fazer uma Pedra Filosofal era que o círculo alquímico tinha que ser super preciso, e eu poderia fazer certo usando um microscópio trouxa - "**

 **"Isso é** ** _brilhante,_** **Hermione!" O menino sacou a varinha rapidamente, disse "** ** _Quietus_** **"** ** _,_** **e continuou depois que os pequenos ruídos dos livros mais tortos se apagaram. "Mesmo que a Pedra Filosofal seja apenas um mito, o mesmo truque pode funcionar para outras alquimias difíceis -"**

 **"Bem, não** ** _pode_** **funcionar", disse Hermione. Ela voou pela biblioteca para procurar o único livro sobre alquimia que não estava na Seção Restrita. E então - ela se lembrou da decepção esmagadora, toda a súbita esperança se dissipando como névoa. "Porque** ** _todos_** **os círculos alquímicos têm que ser desenhados 'à finura do cabelo de uma criança', não é melhor para algumas alquimias do que outras. E magos** ** _têm_** **Omnióculos, e eu não ouvi falar de nenhum feitiço em que você usa Omnióculos para ampliar as coisas e fazê-las exatas. Eu deveria ter percebido isso!"**

 **"Hermione," Harry disse seriamente, enquanto começava a cavar a bolsa de veludo vermelho de novo, "não se castigue quando uma ideia brilhante não der certo. Você tem que passar por** ** _muitas_** **ideias erradas para encontrar um que possa funcionar E se você enviar um feedback negativo do seu cérebro franzindo o cenho quando pensar em uma ideia errada, em vez de perceber essa ideia - sugerir que é um bom comportamento do seu cérebro para ser encorajado, em breve você não pensará em qualquer ideia." Harry colocou dois chocolates em forma de coração ao lado do livro. "Aqui, coma outro chocolate. Além do anterior, quero dizer. Esse é o de reforçar seu cérebro para gerar uma boa possível ideia."**

 **"Eu suponho que você está certo", Hermione disse em voz baixa, mas ela não tocou no chocolate. Ela começou a virar as páginas de volta para 167, onde estava lendo antes de Harry entrar.**

 **(Hermione Granger não precisava de** ** _marcadores, é_** **claro).**

 **Harry estava debruçado um pouco, a cabeça quase tocando o ombro dela, observando as páginas enquanto ela as virava, como se ele pudesse conseguir informações valiosas de vislumbrar a página por apenas um quarto de segundo. O café da manhã não tinha sido há muito tempo, e ela podia identificar claramente, pelo leve cheiro de sua respiração, que Harry tinha comido pudim de banana como sobremesa.**

 **Harry falou novamente. "Então, com tudo isso dito ... e, por favor, considere isso um reforço positivo ... você realmente tentou inventar uma maneira de produzir** ** _imortalidade em_** ** _massa_** **para que eu pudesse** ** _pagar minha dívida com Lucius Malfoy?_** **"**

 **"Sim", ela disse em uma voz ainda menor. Mesmo quando ela** ** _tentava_** **pensar como Harry, parecia que ela ainda não tinha o jeito. "Então, o que você tem feito o tempo todo, Harry?"**

 **Harry fez uma cara de nojo. "Tentando coletar evidências sobre o mistério 'Quem incriminou Hermione Granger'."**

 **"Eu ..." Hermione olhou para Harry. "Eu não deveria estar tentando resolver meu** ** _próprio_** **mistério?" Não tinha sido seu primeiro pensamento, sua primeira prioridade, mas agora que Harry mencionou isso ...**

 **"Isso não funcionaria neste caso", Harry disse sobriamente. "Há muitas pessoas que falam comigo e não você ... e também lamento dizer que algumas delas me fizeram prometer não falar com mais ninguém. Desculpe, acho que você não pode ajudar muito sobre este".**

 **"Tudo bem, eu acho" Hermione disse secamente. "Tudo bem. Você faz tudo. Você reúne todas as pistas e fala com todos os suspeitos enquanto eu apenas sento aqui na biblioteca. Deixe-me saber depois que descobrir que foi o Professor Quirrell quem fez isso."**

 **"Hermione ..." Harry disse. "Por que é tão importante quem faz o quê? Não deveria ser mais importante resolver tudo do que quem resolve?"**

 **"Eu acho que você está certo", disse Hermione. Ela levantou as mãos para pressionar os olhos. "Eu acho que não importa mais. Todo mundo vai pensar - Eu** ** _sei_** **que não é sua culpa, Harry, você estava - você estava sendo Bom, você foi um perfeito cavalheiro - mas não importa o que eu faça agora, eles vão todos pensam que eu sou apenas - alguém para você resgatar ". Ela fez uma pausa e disse, com a voz trêmula "E talvez eles estejam** ** _certos_** **, Harry."**

 **"Whoa, whoa, espere aí um segundo -"**

 **"Eu não posso assustar Dementadores. Eu posso pegar a marca de Ótimo em Feitiços, mas eu não posso assustar Dementadores."**

 **"** ** _Eu tenho um misterioso lado negro!_** **", Harry sussurrou, depois de virar a cabeça para examinar a biblioteca. (Havia um menino em um canto distante, que ocasionalmente olhava na direção deles, mas ele estaria muito longe para ouvir qualquer coisa, mesmo sem a Barreira Silenciosa.) "Eu tenho um lado negro que** ** _definitivamente_** **não é uma criança, e quem sabe que outras coisas mágicas loucas estão acontecendo na minha cabeça - Professor Quirrell afirmou que eu me tornaria quem eu acredito que sou - isso é tudo** ** _batota,_** **você não vê, Hermione? Há um arranjo que a administração da escola fez que eu não posso falar sobre, para que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu pudesse ter mais tempo para estudar todos os dias, eu estou** ** _trapaceando_** **e você** ** _ainda_** **está** ** _me batendo na aula de Feitiços._** **O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu provavelmente não é nem mesmo algo que você poderia chamar apropriadamente de uma criança - e você** ** _ainda_** **está** ** _competindo_** **com ele. Você não percebe, se não** ** _fosse_** **por pessoas prestando atenção em mim você pareceria a bruxa mais poderosa que já apareceu em um século? Quando você pode lutar com três valentões mais velhos e vencer?"**

 **"Eu não sei", disse ela, pressionando as mãos novamente sobre os olhos, com a voz vacilante. "Tudo o que sei é que, mesmo que isso seja verdade, ninguém nunca mais vai me ver por mim mesmo."**

 **"Tudo bem", Harry disse depois de um tempo. "Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Em vez da famosa equipe de pesquisa Potter-e-Granger, haverá Harry Potter e sua assistente de laboratório. Hum ... aqui está uma ideia. Que tal se eu não me concentrar em ganhar dinheiro por um tempo? Quero dizer, a dívida não vence até que eu me gradue em Hogwarts, então você pode fazer você mesma e mostrar ao mundo que você ainda tem potencial. E se você coincidentemente quebrar o segredo da imortalidade ao longo do caminho, nós vamos apenas chamar de bônus."**

 **O pensamento de Harry confiar nela para chegar a uma solução parecia ... como um fardo esmagador de responsabilidade de despejar em uma pobre menina de 12 anos traumatizada, e ela queria abraçá-lo por lhe oferecer uma maneira de restaurar o auto-respeito dela como uma heroína, e era o que ela merecia por ser uma pessoa horrível e falar agudamente com Harry o tempo todo, quando o tempo todo ele tinha sido um amigo mais verdadeiro para ela do que ela já tinha sido para ele, e que era bom que ele ainda pensasse que ela poderia fazer as coisas, e ...**

 **"Existe alguma coisa racional incrível que você faz quando sua mente está correndo em direções diferentes?" ela conseguiu.**

 **"Minha abordagem geralmente é identificar os diferentes desejos, dar-lhes nomes, concebê-los como indivíduos separados, e deixá-los discutir isso dentro da minha cabeça. Até agora, os principais persistentes são meus lados da Lufa-Lufa, da Corvinal, da Grifinória e da Sonserina, meu crítico interno e minhas cópias simuladas de você, Neville, Draco, da professora McGonagall, do professor Flitwick, do professor Quirrell, papai, mamãe, Richard Feynman e Douglas Hofstadter."**

 **Hermione pensou em tentar isso antes que seu senso comum alertasse que poderia ser uma coisa perigosa fingir. "Há uma cópia** ** _minha_** **dentro da sua cabeça?"**

 **"Claro que existe!" Harry disse. O menino de repente parecia um pouco mais vulnerável. "Você quer dizer que não** ** _há_** **uma cópia de mim vivendo em** ** _sua_** **cabeça?"**

 **Havia** ** _,_** **ela percebeu; e não só isso, ele falava na voz exata de Harry.**

 **"É muito enervante agora que penso nisso", disse Hermione. "Eu tenho uma cópia de você vivendo na minha cabeça. Está falando comigo agora mesmo usando sua voz, argumentando como isso é perfeitamente normal."**

 **"Bom", Harry disse sério. "Quero dizer, eu não vejo como as pessoas poderiam ser amigas sem isso."**

 **Ela continuou lendo o livro, então, Harry parecendo contente em ver as páginas por cima do ombro dela.**

 **Ela chegou até o número setenta, Katherine Scott, que aparentemente inventou uma maneira de transformar pequenos animais em tortas de limão, quando ela finalmente criou coragem para falar.**

 **"Harry?" ela disse. (Ela estava inclinada um pouco para longe dele agora, embora não tenha percebido isso.) "Se há uma cópia de Draco Malfoy em sua cabeça, isso significa que você é amigo de Draco Malfoy?"**

 **"Bem ..." Harry disse. Ele suspirou. "Sim, eu estava querendo falar com você sobre isso de qualquer maneira. Eu meio que gostaria de ter falado com você antes. De qualquer forma, como eu posso colocar isso ... Eu estava corrompendo ele?"**

 **"O que você quer dizer com** ** _corromper?_** **"**

 **"Tentando-o para o lado da luz da força."**

 **Sua boca permaneceu aberta.**

 **"Você sabe, como o Imperador e Darth Vader, apenas no sentido inverso."**

 **"** ** _Draco Malfoy_** **", ela disse. "Harry, você tem** ** _alguma ideia?_** **"**

 **"Sim."**

 **"- o tipo de coisas que Malfoy tem** ** _dito_** **sobre mim? O que ele disse que faria comigo, assim que ele tivesse a chance? Eu não sei o que ele disse para** ** _você,_** **mas Daphne Greengrass me disse o que Malfoy diz quando ele está na Sonserina. É** ** _indescritível,_** **Harry! É indescritível no sentido completamente literal que eu não posso dizer isso em voz alta!"**

 **"Quando foi isso?" Harry disse. "No início do ano? Daphne disse** ** _quando_** **isso aconteceu?"**

 **"Não", disse Hermione. "Porque não importa quando, Harry. Qualquer um que disse coisas - como Malfoy disse - eles não podem ser uma boa pessoa. Não importa o quanto você o tentou, ele ainda é uma pessoa podre, porque não importa o** ** _que_** **uma boa pessoa** ** _nunca_** **..."**

 **"Você está errada." Harry disse, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. "Eu posso adivinhar o que Draco ameaçou fazer com você, porque a segunda vez que eu o encontrei, ele falou sobre fazer isso com uma garota de dez anos de idade. Mas você não vê, no dia em que Draco Malfoy chegou em Hogwarts, ele passou toda a sua vida anterior sendo criado por** ** _Comensais da Morte._** **Teria exigido uma** ** _intervenção sobrenatural_** **para ele ter** ** _sua_** **moralidade dado o** ** _seu_** **ambiente - "**

 **Hermione estava sacudindo a cabeça violentamente. "** ** _Não,_** **Harry. Ninguém tem que te** ** _dizer_** **que machucar as pessoas é errado, não é algo que você não faz porque o professor diz que não é permitido, é algo que você não faz porque - porque você pode** ** _ver quando as pessoas estão sofrendo,_** **você não sabe disso, Harry?" Sua voz estava tremendo agora. "Isso não é - isso não é uma** ** _regra que as_** **pessoas seguem como as regras para a álgebra! Se você não pode** ** _ver_** **, se você não pode sentir isso** ** _aqui_** **"** ** _,_** **a mão dela bateu no centro do peito, não exatamente onde o coração dela estava localizado, mas isso não importava, porque realmente estava tudo no cérebro, "então você simplesmente não tem isso!"**

 **O pensamento veio a ela, então, que Harry poderia** ** _não_** **ter isto.**

 **"Há livros de história que você não leu", Harry disse calmamente. "Há livros que você ainda não leu, Hermione, e eles podem lhe dar um senso de perspectiva. Alguns séculos antes - eu acho que definitivamente ainda estava por aí no século XVII - era um entretenimento popular da vila levar uma cesta de vime ou um pacote com uma dúzia de gatos vivos e - "**

 **"Pare", ela disse.**

 **"- assar sobre uma fogueira. Apenas uma celebração regular. Boa diversão limpa. E eu vou dar a eles isso, foi mais divertido do que queimar mulheres que eles achavam que eram bruxas. Porque a maneira como as pessoas são construídas, Hermione, como as pessoas são construído para se** ** _sentir por_** **dentro -" Harry colocou a mão sobre o próprio coração, na posição anatomicamente correta,** **depois parou e moveu a mão para apontar para a cabeça em torno do nível da orelha "- é que eles se machucam quando veem seus** ** _amigos_** **sofrendo** ** _._** **Alguém dentro de seu círculo de preocupação, um membro de sua própria tribo. Essa sensação tem um interruptor para desligar, um interruptor chamado "inimigo" ou "estrangeiro" ou, às vezes, apenas "estranho". É assim que as pessoas são, se não** ** _aprendem_** **de outra forma. Então, não, isso** ** _não_** **indica que Draco Malfoy era desumano ou até mesmo extraordinariamente mau, se ele cresceu acreditando que era divertido machucar seus inimigos -"**

 **"Se você acredita nisso", ela disse com a voz instável, "se você** ** _pode_** **acreditar nisso, então você é malvado. As pessoas são sempre responsáveis pelo que fazem. Não importa o que alguém lhe** ** _diga_** **para fazer, você é sempre quem realiza a ação. Todo mundo sabe que - "**

 **"** ** _Não, eles não_** ** _sabem!_** **Você cresceu em uma sociedade pós-Segunda Guerra Mundial, onde 'só tenho ordens dos superiores' é algo que** ** _todo mundo sabe_** **que os bandidos disseram. No século XV, eles o chamariam de fidelidade honrosa." A voz de Harry estava subindo. "Você acha que é, que você é apenas** ** _geneticamente_** **melhor do que todos que viveram naquela época? Como se você tivesse sido transportado de volta para Londres do século XV como um bebê, você perceberia** ** _por conta própria_** **que gatos sendo queimados vivos era errado, a queima de bruxas estava errada, a escravidão estava errada, que todo ser senciente deveria estar no seu círculo de preocupação? Você acha que você** ** _terminaria_** **de perceber tudo isso no primeiro dia que você chegou a Hogwarts? Ninguém nunca** ** _disse_** **a Draco que ele era pessoalmente responsável por se tornar mais ético do que a sociedade em que ele cresceu. E** ** _apesar disso_** **, levou apenas quatro meses para chegar ao ponto em que ele pegaria uma nascido-trouxa caindo de um prédio." Os olhos de Harry estavam tão ferozes quanto ela já o viu. "Eu não** ** _terminei de_** **corromper Draco Malfoy, mas acho que** ** _ele estava_** **indo** ** _muito bem até agora._** **"**

 **O problema em ter uma memória tão boa era que ela** ** _se_** ** _lembrava_** **.**

 **Ela lembrou de Draco Malfoy agarrando seu pulso, tão forte que ela teve uma contusão depois, enquanto ela estava caindo do telhado de Hogwarts.**

 **Ela lembrou-se de Draco Malfoy ajudando-a, depois que aquela azaração lhe enviou tropeçando no prato de comida do Capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina.**

 **E ela se lembrou - era, na verdade, a razão pela qual ela mencionou o assunto em primeiro lugar - como se sentiu quando ouviu o testemunho de Draco Malfoy sob Veritaserum.**

 **"Por que você não me** ** _disse_** **nada disso?" Hermione disse, e apesar de si mesma, sua voz subiu em tom. "Se eu soubesse -"**

 **"Não era meu segredo dizer-lhe", disse Harry. "Draco é o único que estaria em risco, se seu pai tivesse descoberto."**

 **"Eu não sou idiota, Sr. Potter. Qual é a** ** _verdadeira_** **razão pela qual você não me contou, e o que você estava** ** _realmente_** **fazendo com o Sr. Malfoy?"**

 **"Ah. Bem ..." Harry quebrou o contato visual com ela, e olhou para a mesa da biblioteca.**

 **"Draco Malfoy disse aos Aurores sob Veritaserum que ele queria saber se ele poderia me vencer, então ele me desafiou para um duelo para** ** _testá-lo empiricamente_** **. Essas foram suas** ** _palavras exatas de_** **acordo com a transcrição."**

 **"Certo," Harry disse, ainda sem encontrar os olhos dela. "Hermione Granger. É** ** _claro que_** **ela vai se lembrar do texto exato. Não importa se ela está acorrentada à sua cadeira, em julgamento por assassinato na frente de todo o Wizengamoto -"**

 **"O que você estava fazendo com o Draco Malfoy?"**

 **Harry estremeceu e disse: "Provavelmente não é** ** _bem o_** **que você está pensando, mas ..."**

 **O horror subiu e subiu dentro dela, e finalmente se soltou.**

 **"** ** _Você estava fazendo CIÊNCIA com ele?_** **"**

 **"Bem -"**

 **"** ** _Você estava fazendo CIÊNCIA com ele? Você deveria estar fazendo ciência comigo!_** **"**

 **"Não foi assim! Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo ciência** ** _real_** **com ele! Eu estava apenas, você sabe,** ** _ensinando_** **algumas partes inofensivas da ciência trouxa, como física elementar com álgebra e assim por diante - não é como se eu estivesse fazendo pesquisa mágica original com ele, do jeito que eu estava com você - "**

 **"E eu suponho que você não contou a** ** _ele_** **sobre** ** _mim_** **também?"**

 **"Hum, claro que não?" Harry disse. "Eu tenho feito ciência com ele desde outubro, e ele não estava exatamente pronto para ouvir sobre você então -"**

 **O inexprimível senso de traição dentro dela estava se enchendo de calidez, dominando tudo, sua voz crescente, seus olhos fulminantes, o nariz que ela tinha certeza de que estava começando a correr, o ardor em sua garganta. Ela se levantou da mesa e deu um passo para trás, para olhar melhor para seu traidor, e sua voz era muito aguda quando ela gritou "** ** _Isso não está bem! Você não pode fazer ciência com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo_** **".**

 **"Er -"**

 **"Quero dizer, você não pode fazer ciência com duas pessoas diferentes e** ** _não contar a elas uma sobre a outra!_** **"**

 **"Ah ..." Harry disse cautelosamente. "Eu pensei nisso, e tomei muito cuidado para não misturar sua pesquisa com qualquer coisa que fiz com ele -"**

 **"Você estava sendo** ** _cuidadoso."_** **Ela teria** ** _sibilado_** **, se contivesse algum SS.**

 **Harry levantou a mão e esfregou o cabelo bagunçado, e de alguma forma isso a fez querer gritar ainda** ** _mais_** **com ele** ** _._** **"Srta. Granger", disse Harry, "acho que essa conversa se tornou** ** _metafórica_** **em um nível que é ..."**

 ** _"O que?_** **", Ela gritou para ele, no topo de seus pulmões dentro de sua barreira silenciosa.**

 **Então ela percebeu e ficou tão vermelha que se ela tivesse um nível adulto de poder mágico, seu cabelo teria pegado fogo espontaneamente.**

 **O outro solitário patrono da biblioteca, o garoto da Corvinal sentado no canto oposto, olhava com os olhos arregalados para os dois enquanto fazia uma tentativa bastante triste de escondê-lo, segurando um livro logo abaixo do rosto.**

 **"Certo," Harry disse com um pequeno suspiro. "Então, tendo** ** _em mente_** **que era apenas uma má metáfora, e que os** ** _verdadeiros cientistas_** **colaboram uns com os outros** ** _o tempo todo,_** **eu não acho que eu estava trapaceando. Os cientistas muitas vezes ficam calados sobre os projetos nos quais estão trabalhando. Você e eu estamos fazendo uma pesquisa que estamos mantendo em segredo, e havia razões para não contar a Draco Malfoy em particular - ele não teria ficado perto de mim, no começo, se soubesse que eu era seu amigo e não seu rival. E Draco teria sido o único em risco se eu tivesse contado a mais alguém sobre** ** _ele_** **\- "**

 **"Isso é realmente tudo?" ela disse. "** ** _Sério,_** **Harry? Você não queria que nós dois nos** ** _sentíssemos especiais,_** **como se fôssemos os** ** _únicos com_** **quem você queria estar e os únicos que tivessem que estar com você?"**

 **"** ** _Não_** **foi por isso que eu -"**

 **Harry fez uma pausa.**

 **Harry olhou para ela.**

 **Todo o sangue estava correndo de volta para o rosto dela, provavelmente deveria ter havido vapor saindo de suas orelhas, que por sua vez deveria estar derretendo sua cabeça com a carne líquida correndo em seu pescoço, quando ela percebeu o que ela apenas deixou escapar.**

 **Harry estava olhando para ela em alvorecer e completo terror.**

 **"Bem ..." ela disse em uma voz bastante aguda, "é ... oh, eu não sei, Harry!** ** _É_** **apenas uma metáfora? Quando um garoto gasta cem mil galeões para salvar uma garota de certa desgraça, ela tem o direito de pensar, você não acha? É como ser comprada flores, apenas, você vê, ainda** ** _mais_** **\- "**

 **Harry se levantou da mesa e deu um passo para trás, mesmo quando ele levantou os braços para acenar freneticamente.** ** _"Não é por isso que eu fiz isso! Eu fiz isso porque somos amigos!_** **"**

 **"Apenas Amigos?"**

 **A respiração de Harry Potter estava começando a aumentar em direção à hiperventilação. "Muito bons amigos! Amigos extra-especiais, até! Melhores amigas para sempre, possivelmente! Mas não** ** _esse_** **tipo de amigos!"**

 **"É realmente horrível pensar nisso?" Ela disse com uma pegada em sua voz. "Quero dizer - não estou dizendo** ** _que estou_** **apaixonada por** ** _você,_** **mas -"**

 **"Oh, você não está? Graças a** ** _Deus_** **", Harry ergueu a manga de sua túnica e enxugou a testa. "Olha, Hermione, por favor, não entenda mal, tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa -"**

 **Ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás.**

 **"- mas - mesmo com o meu lado negro -"**

 **"É** ** _disso_** **que se trata?" disse Hermione. "Mas eu - eu não faria -"**

 **"Não, não, quero dizer, eu tenho um misterioso lado negro e provavelmente outras coisas mágicas estranhas acontecendo, você** ** _sabe que_** **eu não sou uma criança normal, não realmente -"**

 **"Não há problema em não ser normal", disse ela, sentindo-se cada vez mais desesperada e confusa.** ** _"Eu estou_** **bem com isso -"**

 **"Mas** ** _mesmo com todas aquelas coisas mágicas estranhas_** **me deixando ser mais adulta do que eu deveria ser, eu ainda não passei pela puberdade e não há hormônios na minha corrente sanguínea e meu cérebro é** ** _fisicamente incapaz_** **de se apaixonar por alguém. Então eu não estou apaixonado por você! Eu não poderia estar apaixonado por você! Por tudo que eu sei neste momento, daqui a seis meses meu cérebro vai acordar e decidir se apaixonar pelo Professor Snape! Er, eu devo entender que você passou pela puberdade?"**

 **"Eep", disse Hermione em um som estridente. Ela balançou onde estava, e um momento depois Harry estava correndo para o lado dela e ajudando ela a se abaixar para sentar no chão, apoiando seu corpo com as mãos firmes.**

 **O fato era que ela** ** _tinha_** **cambaleado até o escritório da professora McGonagall em dezembro, não em total surpresa, porque ela tinha feito sua leitura, mas ainda bastante** ** _enjoada_** **e foi com grande alívio que ela aprendeu que as bruxas tinham Feitiços para lidar com os efeitos inconvenientes e o** ** _que Harry estava fazendo fazendo a uma pobre menina inocente com uma pergunta como essa -_**

 **"Olha, me** ** _desculpe_** **", Harry disse freneticamente. "Eu realmente não quis dizer mais do jeito que soava! Tenho certeza de que qualquer um tendo a visão externa de toda a situação e oferecendo probabilidades de apostas em quem eu finalmente me casarei atribuirá uma probabilidade maior a você do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu posso imaginar -"**

 **Sua inteligência, que mal começara a se recompor, prontamente explodiu em fagulhas e chamas.**

 **"- embora não necessariamente uma probabilidade maior que cinquenta por cento, quero dizer, do ponto de vista externo há muitas outras possibilidades, e de quem eu gosto antes de atingir a puberdade provavelmente não é tão forte** ** _diagnóstico_** **de quem eu estarei com sete anos depois - eu não quero soar como se eu estivesse** ** _prometendo_** **alguma coisa -"**

 **Sua garganta estava fazendo algum tipo de som agudo e ela não estava escutando exatamente o que. Todo o seu universo se estreitara para a terrível e terrível voz de Harry.**

 **"- e, além disso, tenho lido sobre psicologia evolucionista e, bem, há todas essas sugestões de que um homem e uma mulher que vivem juntos felizes para sempre podem ser mais a exceção do que a regra, e nas tribos caçadoras-coletoras era mais frequente ficar juntos por dois ou três anos para criar um filho durante os estágios mais vulneráveis - e, quero dizer, considerando quantas pessoas acabam terrivelmente infelizes em casamentos tradicionais, parece que pode ser o tipo de coisa que precisa alguma reformulação inteligente - especialmente se realmente resolvermos a imortalidade -"**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **Tano Wolfe, do quinto ano da Corvinal, levantou-se devagar da escrivaninha da biblioteca, de onde estava observando Granger fugir da biblioteca, soluçando. Ele não tinha sido capaz de ouvir o argumento, mas claramente tinha sido um** ** _daqueles._**

 **Lentamente e com os joelhos trêmulos, Tano se aproximou do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que estava olhando na direção das portas da biblioteca, ainda vibrando com a força de como tinham sido batidos.**

 **Tano não queria particularmente fazer isso, mas Harry Potter** ** _tinha_** **sido sorteado na Corvinal. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu era, tecnicamente, seu companheiro da Corvinal. E isso significava que havia um código.**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não disse nada quando Tano se aproximou dele, mas seu olhar não era amigável.**

 **Tano engoliu em seco, pousou a mão no ombro de Harry Potter e recitou, sua voz falhando apenas um pouco, "Bruxas! Vai entender, hein?"**

 **"** ** _Retire sua mão antes que eu a lance na escuridão exterior._** **"**

 **As portas da biblioteca se abriram novamente na presença de outra partida.**


	87. Capítulo 86: Pressão do Tempo, Pt 1

**Capítulo 86:** **Pressão do Tempo, Pt 1**

 **16 de abril de 1992.**

 **12:07 da tarde.**

 **Hora do almoço.**

 **Harry foi até a mesa da Grifinória, na maior parte deserta, determinando que o almoço de hoje era legumes e almôndegas de Roopo. A conversa no ambiente, Harry também podia ouvir, era relacionada a Quadribol; um ambiente auditivo que era um pouco pior do que o som de motosserras enferrujadas, mas ainda era melhor do que a mesa da Corvinal, que ainda estava** ** _soltando gás_** **no assunto Hermione. A Casa Grifinória, pelo menos, tinha começado com menos simpatia por Draco Malfoy e tinha mais incentivo político para desejar que todos simplesmente esquecessem certos fatos infelizes; e se essa não era a razão certa para o silêncio, era pelo menos o silêncio. Dean, Seamus e Lavender foram todos para casa nos feriados, mas pelo menos restava ...**

 **"O que foi todo aquele tumulto na mesa principal?" Harry disse para o grupo mental que eram os gêmeos Weasley, quando começou a se servir. "Parecia que estava acabando quando eu entrei."**

 **"Nossa amada, mas desajeitada Professora Trelawney -"**

 **"Parece ter ido e derrubado uma terrina de sopa inteira em si mesma -"**

 **"Sem mencionar no Sr. Hagrid."**

 **Um rápido olhar para a mesa principal confirmou que a professora de adivinhação agitava a varinha freneticamente enquanto o meio gigante limpava suas roupas. Ninguém mais parecia prestar muita atenção, até mesmo a Professora McGonagall. O professor Flitwick estava de pé na cadeira, como de costume, o diretor parecia estar ausente de novo (ele tinha ido embora quase todos os dias do feriado), as professoras Sprout e Sinistra e Vector estavam comendo em seu grupo habitual, e -**

 **"Você sabe", Harry disse, enquanto virava a cabeça para olhar a ilusão do teto de um céu azul claro, "isso ainda me assusta às vezes."**

 **"O que?" disse Fred ou George.**

 **O poderoso e enigmático Professor de Defesa estava "descansando" ou o que quer que fosse que estava errado com ele, suas mãos fazendo tentativas hesitantes de agarrar uma perna de galinha que parecia estar se esquivando dele no prato.**

 **"Eh, nada", disse Harry. "Eu não estou muito acostumado com Hogwarts ainda."**

 **Harry continuou a comer em silêncio moderado, enquanto vários Weasleys discutiam alguma substância bizarra que afetava a mente, chamada Chudley Cannons.**

 **"Que tipo de pensamentos misteriosos profundos você está pensando?" disse uma bruxa de aparência jovem com cabelo curto, sentada perto. "Quero dizer, estou apenas curiosa. Eu sou Brienne, a propósito." Ela estava olhando para ele com um daqueles olhares que Harry decidira simplesmente ignorar até ficar mais velho.**

 **"Então," Harry disse, "você conhece aqueles programas realmente simples de Inteligência Artificial como ELIZA que são programados para usar palavras em sentenças sintáticas em inglês, só que eles não contêm nenhum entendimento do que as palavras significam?"**

 **"É claro", disse a bruxa. "Eu tenho uma dúzia deles no meu baú."**

 **"Bem, eu tenho certeza que minha compreensão sobre garotas é algo em torno desse nível."**

 **Um súbito silêncio caiu.**

 **Levou alguns segundos para Harry perceber que, não, o Salão Principal inteiro não estava olhando para** ** _ele,_** **e então Harry virou a cabeça para olhar.**

 **A figura que acabara de entrar cambaleando para o Grande Salão parecia ser o Sr. Filch, monitor simbólico dos corredores de Hogwarts; que junto com sua predatória gata, Sra. Norris, constituía um encontro aleatório de baixo nível que Harry muitas vezes passou usando sua Relíquia da Morte de nível épico. (Harry uma vez consultou os gêmeos Weasley sobre fazer algum tipo de brincadeira com esse alvo merecedor, após o que Fred ou George apontaram que o Sr. Filch nunca foi visto usando uma varinha, o que era estranho, considerando quantas magias seriam úteis nessa posição, e isso fez você se perguntar por que Dumbledore deu ao homem uma posição em Hogwarts, e Harry calou a boca.)**

 **Naquele momento a roupa marrom do Sr. Filch estava desarrumada e encharcada de suor, seus ombros estavam visivelmente arfando enquanto ele respirava, e seu gato sempre presente estava desaparecido.**

 **"Troll -" ofegou o Sr. Filch. "Nas masmorras -"**

 **Minerva McGonagall se levantou da Mesa Principal tão rapidamente que sua cadeira caiu no chão atrás dela.**

 **"** ** _Argus!_** **", Exclamou ela. "O que aconteceu com você?"**

 **Argus Filch cambaleou para frente das enormes portas, a parte superior do corpo arranhada e salpicada de pequenos pontos vermelhos, como se alguém tivesse borrifado molho de carne no rosto. "Troll - cinza - duas vezes mais alto que eu - isso -" Argus Filch cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Ele comeu a Sra Norris - comeu tudo, em apenas uma mordida -"**

 **Minerva sentiu uma pontada de desânimo em seu outro eu, ela não gostava muito da outra gata, mas as duas ainda eram felinos.**

 **Um alvoroço começou no Grande Salão. Severus levantou-se da Mesa Principal, de alguma forma, sem chamar atenção visível para si mesmo, e saiu pelas enormes portas sem outra palavra.**

 ** _É claro,_** **Minerva pensou,** ** _o corredor do terceiro andar - isso poderia ser uma distração -_**

 **Ela mentalmente consignou todos esses assuntos aos cuidados de Severus, puxou sua varinha, ergueu-a e soltou cinco explosões afiadas de fogo roxo.**

 **Houve um silêncio atordoado, exceto pelos soluços quebrados de Argus.**

 **"Parece que temos uma criatura perigosa solta em Hogwarts", disse ela ao corpo docente da mesa principal. "Vou pedir a todos vocês que ajudem a procurar nos corredores." Então ela se virou para os estudantes atordoados e assistindo, e levantou a voz.** ** _"Prefeitos - levem suas casas de volta aos dormitórios imediatamente!"_**

 **Percy Weasley pulou da mesa da Grifinória. "Me siga!" ele disse em voz alta. "Unam-se, primeiro anos! Não, não** ** _você_** **-", mas, a essa altura, os outros monitores erguiam suas próprias vozes quando um novo murmúrio surgiu.**

 **Então, uma voz clara e fria falou sob a repentina onda de som.**

 **"Diretora Adjunta".**

 **Ela virou.**

 **O Professor de Defesa estava calmamente limpando as mãos em um guardanapo enquanto se levantava da mesa principal. "Com respeito", disse o homem de identidade desconhecida, "você não é especialista em táticas de batalha, madame. Nessa situação, seria mais sensato ..."**

 **"Peço desculpas, professor", disse a professora McGonagall, enquanto se virava para as grandes portas. Filius e Pomona já tinham subido para segui-la, com Rubeus Hagrid se elevando sobre todos eles enquanto o meio-gigante se levantava. Ela passou por experiências semelhantes muitas vezes, neste momento. "Uma experiência triste me ensinou que em ocasiões como essa não é um bom momento para aceitar qualquer conselho que o atual Professor de Defesa possa oferecer. De fato, acho que é sábio que nós dois procuremos o troll juntos, para que nenhuma suspeita possa ser lançada sobre você por quaisquer eventos indesejáveis que ocorram durante esse tempo ".**

 **Sem qualquer hesitação, o Professor de Defesa acenou suavemente para a mesa da Grifinória e bateu palmas com um som parecido com um piso rachando.**

 **"Michelle Morgan da Casa Grifinória, segunda em comando do Exército de Pinnini", o professor de defesa disse calmamente ao silêncio resultante. "Por favor, aconselhe sua chefe de casa."**

 **Michelle Morgan subiu em seu banco e falou, a pequena bruxa soando muito mais confiante do que Minerva se lembrava dela ser no começo do ano. "Os estudantes que caminham pelos corredores estariam espalhados e impossíveis de defender. Todos os estudantes devem permanecer no Grande Salão e formar um agrupamento no centro ...** ** _não_** **cercado por mesas, um troll pularia direto sobre as mesas ... com o perímetro defendido pelos alunos do sétimo ano. Somente dos exércitos, não importa quão bons sejam em** ** _duelo,_** **para que não entrem na linha de fogo um do outro. " Michelle hesitou. "Sinto muito, Sr. Hagrid, mas - não seria seguro para você, você deveria ficar para trás com os estudantes. E a professora Trelawney não deveria enfrentar um troll sozinha", Michelle soou muito menos apologética sobre esta parte, "mas se ela estiver emparelhada com o Professor Quirrell, os dois juntos podem formar uma unidade de batalha confiável e eficaz adicional. Isso conclui minha análise, Professor."**

 **"Adequado, por ser chamada de surpresa", disse o professor de defesa. "Vinte Pontos Quirrell para você. Mas você negligencia o ponto ainda mais simples de que o** ** _lar_** **não significa** ** _segurança,_** **e um troll é forte o bastante para arrancar uma porta de retrato de suas dobradiças ..."**

 **"Chega", Minerva retrucou. "Obrigado, senhorita Morgan." Ela olhou para as mesas das casa, que observavam. "Estudantes, vocês farão como ela disse." Voltou-se para a mesa principal. "Professor Trelawney, você vai acompanhar o Professor de Defesa -"**

 **"Ah", disse Sybill vacilante. Sob a maquiagem exagerada e a bagunça de xales, a mulher parecia bastante pálida. "Eu temo que - eu não estou muito bem hoje - de fato, eu me sinto um pouco fraca"**

 **"Você não terá que lutar contra o troll", Minerva disse bruscamente, sua paciência taxada como de costume quando tinha que lidar com a mulher. "Basta ficar com o professor de defesa e não deixá-lo fora de sua vista por um instante, você deve ser capaz de testemunhar depois que você estava com ele em todos os momentos** ** _._** **" Ela se virou para Rubeus. "Rubeus, eu estou deixando você no comando aqui. Mantenha-os seguros." O homem enorme se endireitou, perdendo seu olhar triste e assentindo orgulhosamente para ela.**

 **Então Minerva olhou para os alunos e levantou a voz. "Deveria ir totalmente sem dizer que qualquer um que deixar o Grande Salão** ** _por qualquer motivo,_** **será expulso. Nenhuma desculpa será aceita. Estou entendida?"**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley, com quem ela estava fazendo contato visual direto, assentiram respeitosamente.**

 **Ela se virou sem outra palavra e marchou em direção às portas do salão com os outros professores atrás dela.**

 **Do outro lado da sala, sem ser notado na parede, um relógio mostrava 12:14 pm.**

 **... e ele ainda não percebeu.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Enquanto Harry olhava com os olhos apertados para onde os professores haviam saído, imaginando o que realmente estava acontecendo e o que significava, enquanto os estudantes se juntavam em uma massa mais defensiva e as varinhas voavam para tirar as mesas de seu caminho, Harry ainda percebeu.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **"Os professores não deveriam ter se formado em pares?" disse um estudante grifinório mais velho cujo nome Harry não conhecia. "Quero dizer - seria mais lento, mas seria mais seguro, eu acho -"**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Alguém respondeu a isso, levantando a voz, mas Harry não captou muito, a essência era que os trolls da montanha eram altamente resistentes à magia e incrivelmente fortes e podiam se regenerar, mas ainda eram** ** _barulhentos,_** **então se você os ouvisse não deveria ser assim tão difícil para um professor de Hogwarts envolvê-los no algo inquebrável de Vadim.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **E Harry ainda não percebeu.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Os barulhos da multidão foram subjugados, as pessoas conversavam em voz baixa umas com as outras enquanto olhavam ao redor, escutando o som de uma porta batendo ou um rugido furioso.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Alguns alunos especulavam em sussurros sobre o que o professor de defesa poderia estar tentando conseguir contrabandeando um troll, e se ele estava zangado porque a professora McGonagall havia captado sua tentativa de distração, e do que isso era uma distração** ** _._**

 ** _Tick._**

 **E o pensamento ainda não chegou a Harry, não até que depois de todos os estudantes terem formado uma massa de talvez cem corpos patrulhados por alunos do sétimo ano orgulhosamente sombrios, com as varinhas apontadas para fora, e alguém sugeriu fazer uma contagem e outra pessoa respondeu sarcasticamente que isso poderia ter feito sentido em outro dia, mas agora praticamente todo mundo tinha ido embora para as férias de primavera e ninguém realmente sabia quantos estudantes deveriam estar na sala, muito menos se algum estivesse faltando.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Foi quando Harry se perguntou onde Hermione estava.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Harry olhou para onde os Corvinais haviam se agrupado, ele não viu Hermione, mas todos estavam bem juntos, o suficiente para que você não esperasse ver estudantes menores no meio da multidão, em meio aos anos mais altos.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Harry então olhou para os Lufa-Lufas para ver se ele podia identificar Neville, e apesar de Neville estar atrás de um estudante muito mais alto, o processamento visual de Harry conseguiu identificá-lo quase que imediatamente. Hermione também não estava com os Lufa-Lufas, não que Harry pudesse ver - e ela certamente não estaria com os Sonserinos -**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Harry abriu caminho através da multidão lotada, pisando ao lado ou em torno de estudantes mais velhos e em um caso apenas abaixando entre as pernas, até que ele estava de pé entre os Corvinais e definitivamente poderia verificar que, de fato, Hermione não estava lá.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **"Hermione Granger!" Harry disse em voz alta. "Você está aqui?"**

 **Ninguém respondeu.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente havia uma crescente sensação de horror, enquanto outras partes dele tentavam decidir exatamente o quanto entrar em pânico. A primeira aula de Defesa do ano foi bastante confusa na mente de Harry, mas lembrou-se distantemente de algo sobre trolls sendo capazes de rastrear presas que estavam sozinhas e indefesas.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Outra pista de pensamento procurou freneticamente através de possibilidades incipientes, o que ele poderia** ** _fazer_** **exatamente? Não eram 3 da tarde ainda, então ele não poderia alcançar o** ** _agora_** **usando seu Vira-Tempo. Mesmo que ele pudesse escapar da sala - tinha que haver alguma maneira de colocar sua capa sem ser notado, algum tipo de distração que ele pudesse usar - ele não tinha ideia de** ** _onde_** **Hermione estava, e Hogwarts era enorme.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Outra parte de sua mente tentou modelar possibilidades. Pelo que aquele outro aluno dissera, os trolls não eram predadores** ** _silenciosos_** **, eram barulhentos -**

 ** _Hermione não faz ideia de que é um troll, então ela vai investigar o barulho._** ** _Ela é uma heroína, não é?_**

 **\- mas Hermione agora tinha uma capa de invisibilidade e uma vassoura na bolsa. Harry insistiu nessa parte tanto para ela quanto para Neville, e a professora McGonagall disse a ele que tinha sido feito. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para deixar Hermione se afastar, mesmo que ela fosse péssima em uma vassoura. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era entrar em uma seção do telhado, era um dia claro e a luz do sol deveria ser ruim para os trolls, Harry se lembrava daquela parte e, portanto, Hermione se lembrava exatamente. E certamente, mesmo se Hermione quisesse se provar novamente, ela não poderia ser burra o suficiente para atacar um troll da montanha.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Ela não iria.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Isso simplesmente não era** ** _ela._**

 ** _Tick._**

 **E então ocorreu a Harry que alguém já havia tentado enquadrar Hermione Granger por assassinato usando Feitiços de Memória. Tinha feito isso dentro de Hogwarts, sem disparar nenhum alarme. E conseguira que Draco morresse devagar o suficiente para que não acionasse os alarmes até pelo menos seis horas depois, quando ninguém pudesse usar um Vira-Tempo para checar. E que quem quer que fosse esperto o bastante para se infiltrar com um troll passando pelas antigas defesas de Hogwarts sem o Diretor vir investigar a estranha criatura, poderia ser inteligente o bastante para dar o passo óbvio de azarar os itens mágicos de Hermione ...**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Havia uma parte dele que sentia algo como pânico subindo lentamente conforme a perspectiva mudava, um cubo de Necker mudando de orientação, o que** ** _diabos_** **Harry estava pensando, deixando Hermione e Neville serem mantidos dentro de Hogwarts apenas por causa deles receberem algumas bugigangas idiotas, isso não impediria quem quisesse** ** _matá-los_** **.**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Outra parte de sua mente colocou resistência, essa possibilidade não era** ** _certa_** **, era complexa e a probabilidade poderia facilmente ser inferior a 50%. Era fácil imaginar entrar em pânico enorme na frente de todos e, em seguida, Hermione voltando dos banheiros do lado de fora do Salão Principal. Ou se o troll acabasse não indo para lugar nenhum perto dela ... como na história do menino que chorava lobo, ninguém acreditaria na próxima vez se ela realmente estivesse com problemas; poderia acabar usando créditos de reputação que ele mais tarde precisaria para outra coisa ...**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Harry reconheceu um exemplo do esquema de medo de constrangimento que impedia a maioria das pessoas de fazer qualquer coisa sob condições de incerteza, e esmagou-a com força. Mesmo assim, era estranho o quanto de força de vontade era necessário para tomar a decisão de gritar em voz alta na frente de todos, se ele apenas não tivesse visto Hermione no meio da multidão, seria embaraçoso...**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Harry respirou fundo e gritou o mais alto que pôde,** ** _"Hermione Granger! Você está aqui?"_**

 **Todos os alunos se voltaram para olhá-lo. Então alguns deles se viraram para olhar em volta. O barulho ao redor da sala diminuiu em volume enquanto algumas conversas se acalmavam.**

 ** _"Alguém viu Hermione Granger desde -_** **desde cerca de dez e meia hoje?** ** _Alguém tem alguma ideia de onde ela possa estar?"_**

 **O murmúrio de fundo parou ainda mais.**

 **Ninguém levantou a voz para gritar qualquer coisa para ele, em particular '** ** _não se preocupe, Harry, estou bem aqui'._**

 **"Oh, Merlin", alguém disse de perto, e então o murmúrio de fundo recomeçou, assumindo um tom novo e animado.**

 **Harry ficou olhando para as mãos, apagando o murmúrio e tentou pensar, pensar,** ** _PENSAR -_**

 ** _Tick._**

 ** _Tick._**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Susan Bones e um menino ruivo com uma varinha de aparência agredida, ambos abriram caminho entre a multidão em direção a Harry ao mesmo tempo.**

 **"Temos que deixar os professores saberem de alguma forma -"**

 **"Temos que ir encontrá-la -"**

 ** _"Encontrá-la?"_** **Susan perguntou, se virando para o outro garoto. "Como vamos fazer** ** _isso_** **, capitão Weasley?"**

 **"Vamos sair e** ** _procurar_** **por ela!" Ron Weasley retrucou.**

 **"Vocês estão loucos? Já tem professores procurando nos corredores, o que faz você pensar que temos mais chances do que eles de correrem pela General Granger? Só** ** _vamos_** **ser comidos pelo troll! E então expulsos!"**

 **Era estranho como às vezes ouvir ideias ruins tornava a ideia certa óbvia em contraste.**

 **"** ** _Tudo bem, todo mundo! Ouça!_** **"**

 **As pessoas se viraram para olhar.**

 **"** ** _QUIETOS! TODOS! CALEM-SE!_** **"**

 **A garganta de Harry doeu depois disso, mas ele tinha a atenção de todos.**

 **"Eu tenho uma de vassoura", Harry disse tão alto quanto conseguiu com a garganta ainda doendo. Ele se lembrava de Azkaban e do cabo de vassoura que tinha apenas dois lugares, quando ele pediu um que pudesse carregar três. "É uma de 3 lugares. Eu preciso de um sétimo ano dos exércitos para vir comigo. Nós vamos voar pelos corredores o mais rápido possível procurando por Hermione Granger, buscá-la, e voltar imediatamente. Quem está comigo?"**

 **O Grande Salão ficou totalmente silencioso, então.**

 **Os estudantes se entreolharam desconfortavelmente. Os alunos mais jovens olhavam esperançosos para os alunos mais velhos, enquanto eles, por sua vez, viravam-se para observar os alunos que estavam guardando o perímetro. A maioria deles estava olhando para frente, apontando suas varinhas para o caso de o troll pegar aquele momento para romper uma parede.**

 **Ninguém se mexeu.**

 **Ninguém falou.**

 **Harry Potter falou novamente. "Nós não vamos** ** _lutar_** **contra o troll. Se nós o vermos, vamos voar para longe e não há como conseguir nos acompanhar em uma vassoura. Eu vou assumir a responsabilidade de acertar isso com a administração.** ** _Por favor._** **"**

 **As pessoas continuavam olhando umas para as outras.**

 **Harry olhou para a multidão silenciosa, a dúzia de sétimos anos olhando severamente para fora, sentindo a frieza vindo sobre ele. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, o professor Quirrell estava rindo desdenhosamente e zombando da ideia de que os tolos comuns fariam alguma coisa útil por vontade própria, sem uma varinha apontada para suas cabeças ...**

 ** _Tick._**

 **O remédio padrão para a apatia do espectador era concentrar-se em um único indivíduo. "Tudo bem", Harry disse, tentando manter a voz dominante do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu que não duvidava da obediência. "Senhorita Morgan, venha comigo agora. Não temos tempo a perder."**

 **A bruxa que ele tinha chamado virou-se de onde ela estava olhando fixamente para o perímetro, sua expressão horrorizada por um segundo antes de seu rosto se fechar.**

 **"A diretora adjunta ordenou que todos ficássemos** ** _aqui_** **, Sr. Potter."**

 **Foi preciso um esforço para que Harry abrisse os dentes. "Professor Quirrell não disse isso e nem você. A professora McGonagall não é boa com táticas, ela não pensou em checar se nós tínhamos alunos desaparecidos e** ** _ela_** **achou que era uma boa ideia começar a marchar os alunos pelos corredores. Mas Professora McGonagall** ** _entende_** **depois que seus erros são apontados para ela, você viu como ela ouviu a você e ao Professor Quirrell, e eu estou certo que ela não iria querer que nós simplesmente ignorássemos o fato de que Hermione Granger está** ** _lá sozinha - "_**

 ** _Tick._**

 **"Eu esperaria que a Professora dissesse que ela não desejaria mais nenhum estudante perambulando pelos corredores. A Professora disse que se alguém fosse embora por qualquer motivo, eles seriam expulsos. Talvez** ** _você_** **não precise se preocupar porque você é o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, mas o resto de nós** ** _precisa!_** **"**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, o professor Quirrell estava rindo dele. Esperar que uma pessoa** ** _normal_** **aja sem perfeita clareza estratégica, sem um foco claro de responsabilidade sobre eles pessoalmente, quando eles tinham uma** ** _boa desculpa para não fazer nada ..._** **"A vida de uma estudante está em jogo", Harry disse em voz baixa. "Ela pode estar lutando contra o troll agora. Por curiosidade, isso significa alguma coisa para você?"**

 ** _Tick._**

 **O rosto da Srta. Morgan se torceu. "Você - você é o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu! Apenas saia sozinho e estale os dedos, se você quiser ajudá-la!"**

 ** _Tick._**

 **Harry mal estava ciente do que ele estava dizendo. "Isso é apenas inteligência e blefe, eu não tenho nenhum poder como esse na vida real, uma menina precisa de sua ajuda** ** _agora você é uma Grifinória ou não?"_**

 **"Por que você está dizendo isso para** ** _mim?_** **", Exclamou Miss Morgan. "Eu não fui deixada no comando aqui! Sr. Hagrid foi!"**

 **Houve uma pausa desajeitada que impregnou toda a sala.**

 **Harry se virou para olhar para o enorme meio-gigante que se erguia sobre a multidão de estudantes, enquanto todas as outras cabeças também se viravam para ele como uma só.**

 **"Sr. Hagrid", Harry disse, tentando manter a voz em comando. "Você precisa autorizar esta expedição e você precisa fazer isso agora."**

 **Rúbeo Hagrid parecia em conflito, embora isso fosse difícil de julgar com sua vasta cabeça tão cercada por sua barba e pelos cachos desgrenhados; apenas seus olhos pareciam vivos, incorporados em todo aquele cabelo. "Eh ..." disse o meio gigante. "Eu estava a fim de mantê-lo a salvo"**

 **"Ótimo, agora podemos também manter Hermione Granger segura? Você sabe, a estudante enquadrada por** ** _um assassinato que ela não cometeu e_** **que precisa de** ** _alguém para ajudá-la?"_**

 **O meio-gigante se assustou quando Harry falou as palavras.**

 **Harry encarou o homem enorme, desesperadamente querendo que ele entendesse a dica, esperando que as palavras não o tivessem dado a ninguém - ele não podia ser apenas um músculo, com certeza James e Lily tinham sido amigos desse homem por algum motivo a mais do que pena.**

 **"Enquadrada?" chamou uma voz anônima, de algum lugar perto de onde os sonserinos se reuniram. "Ha, você ainda está nisso? Seria bom para ela se ela fosse comida".**

 **Houve algumas risadas, mesmo quando gritos de indignação vieram de outro lugar.**

 **O rosto do meio-gigante se firmou. "Fique aqui, rapaz", disse o Sr. Hagrid em um tom estrondoso que provavelmente era para ser gentil. "Eu vou procurar por ela eu mesmo. A verdade é que trolls podem ser um pouco complicados - você tem que pegá-los por um tornozelo e balança-los do jeito certo, ou eles vão rasgá-lo ao meio -"**

 **"Você pode montar uma vassoura, Sr. Hagrid?"**

 **"Eh -" Rubeus Hagrid franziu a testa. "Não."**

 **"Então você não pode procurar rápido o suficiente.** ** _Sexto ano! Chamando todos os sextos anos! Há algum sexto ano aqui que não sejam covardes inúteis?"_**

 **Silêncio.**

 **"** ** _Quinto anos?_** **Sr. Hagrid, diga-lhes que estão autorizados a ir comigo e me manter em segurança!** ** _Estou tentando ser sensato, droga!_** **"**

 **O meio-gigante torceu as mãos com uma expressão agonizante. "Eh - eu -"**

 **Algo estalou dentro de Harry e ele começou a andar diretamente em direção às portas do Salão Principal, empurrando para o lado qualquer um que não saísse do caminho como se fossem estátuas pastosas. (Ele não correu, porque correr era um convite para alguém pará-lo.) Em algum lugar em sua mente, ele estava se movendo através de uma sala vazia cheia de fantoches mecânicos por cujos ruídos sem sentido que moviam seus lábios e o** ** _distraíam_** **-**

 **Uma figura enorme se interpôs em seu caminho.**

 **Harry olhou para cima.**

 **"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, Harry Potter, não você de todas as pessoas. Há coisas estranhas acontecendo neste castelo, e alguém pode estar atrás da Srta. Granger - ou eles podem estar atrás de** ** _você._** **" A voz de Rubeus Hagrid era arrependida mas firme e suas mãos gigantescas estavam ao seu lado como empilhadeiras. "Eu não posso deixar você ir lá, Harry Potter."**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça!_** **"**

 **O raio vermelho colidiu com o lado da cabeça de Hagrid e fez o enorme homem se assustar. Sua cabeça girou mais rápido do que qualquer coisa que deveria ter se movido, e gritou "** ** _O que você acha que está fazendo!_** **" para a jovem forma de Susan Bones.**

 **"** ** _Desculpe!_** **", Ela gritou. "** ** _Incendium! Glisseo!_** **"**

 **As mãos do homem enorme, agora batendo no fogo em sua barba, não conseguiam se segurar quando ele caiu no chão, mas não importava até então porque Harry passava por ele e -**

 **Neville Longbottom deu um passo à frente dele, parecendo desesperado, mas determinado, a varinha do menino da Lufa-Lufa já nivelada em sua mão.**

 **A mão de Harry foi para sua varinha em uma ação reflexa, ele mal conseguiu se controlar antes que Neville pudesse atirar nele, encarando seu tenente como se o mundo tivesse enlouquecido.**

 **"Harry!" Neville explodiu. "Harry, o Sr. Hagrid está certo, você** ** _não pode_** **, isso tudo pode ser uma armadilha, eles poderiam estar atrás de** ** _você -_** **"**

 **Todos os músculos de Neville ficaram rígidos e ele caiu no chão, duro como uma tábua.**

 **Ron Weasley, de aparência pálida, saiu de trás de Neville, com sua própria varinha erguida, e disse: "Vá".**

 ** _"Ron, seu louco, o que você está fazendo -_** **" veio uma voz distantemente identificável como o namorado da Srta. Clearwater, mas Harry já estava correndo para a porta sem olhar para trás, mesmo quando a voz de Ron e a voz de Susan subiram novamente em encantamento. Houve um enorme grito indignado e vozes desconhecidas começaram a gritar.**

 **Então Harry acabou, sua mão alcançando sua bolsa e sua voz estava dizendo** ** _"vassoura",_** **enquanto atrás dele as grandes portas começaram a se fechar novamente.**

 **Harry continuou correndo pelo Hall de Entrada, mesmo quando a longa vassoura de três pessoas e seus conjuntos de estribos começaram a se projetar da bolsa, repetindo uma série de palavrões em sua cabeça e pensando que** ** _isso é o que acontece quando você tenta ser sensível_** **com a parte de sua mente que não estava tentando descobrir um padrão de busca para cobrir lugares onde Hermione pudesse estar. A biblioteca ficava no terceiro andar e praticamente do outro lado do castelo ... Harry quase chegou à grande escadaria de mármore quando a vassoura estava em sua mão e chamou** ** _"Para cima!_** **", Ele estava no ar e acelerando em direção ao segundo andar -**

 **"** ** _Gah!_** **", Harry gritou, e mal conseguiu girar a vassoura no ar para não empalar uma das figuras humanas que espreitavam no topo da escada. Houve um momento horrível de tentar não cair da vassoura, executar as torções que o manteriam nos estribos, apesar de estar muito perto do chão e quase não ter espaço para manobrar e então -**

 **"** ** _Fred? George?_** **"**

 **"Não podemos descobrir como encontrá-la!" um dos gêmeos Weasley soltou, mãos torcendo em aflição. "Nós escapamos porque pensamos que poderíamos encontrar a Srta. Granger -** ** _tem_** **que haver uma maneira rápida de encontrar alguém dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, ambos estamos certos disso - mas não conseguimos descobrir qual é!"**

 **Harry encarou os dois, de onde ele estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo na vassoura onde sua manobra desesperada o havia trazido e, por reflexo, sua boca disse: "Bem,** ** _por_** **que você tinha certeza de que poderia encontrá-la?"**

 **"Nós** ** _não sabemos!"_** **exclamou o outro gêmeo Weasley.**

 **"Você já conseguiu encontrar pessoas dentro de Hogwarts antes?"**

 **"** ** _Sim!_** **Nós -" e o gêmeo Weasley que estava falando parou abruptamente, ambos ruivos olhando para a distância com uma expressão vazia.**

 **Houve um estrondo trovejante, como duas enormes portas sendo abertas por alguém muito, muito forte.**

 **Harry se virou no ar para apresentar as duas posições abertas do estribo na vassoura para os gêmeos Weasley, ele não disse nada, não havia razão para eles darem suas posições se não tivessem que fazer isso. O tempo pareceu mover-se devagar demais enquanto os gêmeos Weasley subiam nos estribos, o coração de Harry batendo forte apesar do cálculo mental de que o sr. Hagrid, correndo, não deveria alcançar nem o pé da escada a tempo. Então os três estavam acelerando e indo em direção ao corredor mais próximo, o chão de pedra embaixo deles obscurecendo e as paredes parecendo fazer um som audível (embora isso fosse apenas o vento em suas orelhas) enquanto passavam; Harry lembrou-se de que estava cavalgando uma vassoura de três pessoas a tempo de** ** _desacelerar_** **para a próxima curva.**

 **E agora todos os assentos de vassoura estavam ocupados, mas se eles realmente encontrassem Hermione então - Harry poderia colocar o Manto da Invisibilidade, que deveria escondê-lo do troll, e isso liberaria um lugar para Hermione -**

 **Harry se abaixou antes de um arco repentino tirar sua cabeça.**

 **"Encontramos o Jesse!" o gêmeo Weasley sentado atrás de Harry desabafou. "Eu sei que fizemos! Naquela época, precisávamos dizer a ele que Filch estava caçando por ele!"**

 **"Como?" Harry disse, a maior parte de seu cérebro se engajou em não morrer em um acidente aéreo horrível. Ele deveria ter diminuído a velocidade por segurança, mas havia uma tensão crescente nele, um pavor amargo. Ele** ** _não poderia_** **desacelerar, algo terrível aconteceria se ele abrandasse ...**

 **"Nós -" disse o gêmeo Weasley sentado mais abaixo. "Não podemos nos lembrar!"**

 **Outra curva acentuada, Harry estimava, cerca de 0,3% da velocidade da luz, e eles estavam passando por um corredor sinuoso e curvilíneo que Harry sempre usava para ir do Salão Principal para a biblioteca, mas não** ** _era_** **o caminho mais curto se você estavam** ** _em um_** **cabo de** ** _vassoura,_** **ele deveria ter tomado o longo corredor reto em vez disso -**

 **A parte do cérebro dele que não estava dirigindo alcançou a realidade.**

 **"Alguém está manipulando suas mentes!" Harry gritou, enquanto andava pelo corredor curvo tão rápido que o Weasley na ponta da vassoura às vezes batia levemente na parede enquanto o comprimento da vassoura entrava em conflito com as habilidades aéreas mal adaptadas de Harry.**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou Fred ou George.**

 **"Quem chegou a Hermione mexeu com suas mentes também!" Poderia ser uma Obliviação, poderia ser uma Memória Falsa que não havia sido plantada corretamente, mas agora Harry não conseguia** ** _pensar -_**

 **A vassoura virou-se e atirou para cima ao lado de uma escada em espiral, os três se achataram contra o cabo de vassoura para poder atravessar a abertura no teto que se abria para o terceiro andar, e então estavam em frente à biblioteca, a vassoura desacelerando até parar com um grito, apesar da falta de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser freada por fricção. Harry lançou um olhar rápido para os gêmeos Weasley, enquanto se levantava da vassoura para abrir as portas da biblioteca, controlando sua respiração enquanto empurrava a cabeça para dentro.**

 **Hermione Granger não estava lá.**

 **Madame Pince, que estava comendo um sanduíche na mesa, olhou para cima com um brilho repentino. "A biblioteca está fechada!"**

 **"Você viu Hermione Granger?" Harry disse.**

 **"Eu disse que a biblioteca está** ** _fechada,_** **garoto! Hora do almoço!"**

 **"Isso é extremamente importante. Você viu Hermione Granger ou tem alguma ideia de onde ela possa estar?"**

 **"Não, agora saia daqui!"**

 **"Você tem alguma maneira rápida de entrar em contato com a professora McGonagall em uma emergência?"**

 **"Eh?" disse a bibliotecária, assustada. Ela se levantou de trás de sua mesa. "O que é -"**

 **"Sim ou não. Por favor, responda imediatamente."**

 **"Ah - tem o Floo -"**

 **"Ela não está em seu escritório", disse Harry. "Você tem outra maneira de alcançá-la. Sim ou não."**

 **"Jovem, eu insisto que você -"**

 **O cérebro de Harry sinalizou que ele** ** _estava falando com um NPC novamente_** **e ele girou nos calcanhares e correu de volta para a vassoura.**

 **"Pare!" exclamou Madame Pince, saindo muito tarde das portas quando Harry e os gêmeos Weasley dispararam de novo, fora da visão da bibliotecária. A pressão na mente de Harry ainda subia, como uma mão física apertando seu peito,** ** _ele tinha que encontrar Hermione_** **e ele não tinha outra noção de onde ela poderia estar, a menos que fosse os dormitórios das bruxas na torre da Corvinal, que ele não podia entrar. Pesquisando todos os lugares em Hogwarts era uma impossibilidade matemática, provavelmente não havia um caminho de voo contínuo que entrasse em todos os quartos pelo menos uma vez -** ** _por_** **que ele não tinha pensado em exigir que Hermione e Neville e ele recebessem um conjunto daqueles pequenos espelhos? os aurores costumavam se comunicar -**

 **A percepção de que ele estava sendo** ** _estúpido_** **atingiu Harry como um golpe no estômago. Ele não precisava de espelhos para enviar uma mensagem, ele não precisava de espelhos desde janeiro. Harry diminuiu a vassoura no corredor, sua varinha já estava em sua mão, a vontade de** ** _proteger Hermione Granger_** **subindo para a frente de sua mente como um sol de fogo prateado e descendo por seu braço enquanto ele chorava.**

 **"** ** _EXPECTO PATRONO!_** **"**

 **e o humanóide branco flamejante surgiu como uma nova, as vozes dos gêmeos Weasley gritaram em choque.**

 **"Diga a Hermione Granger - que há um troll solto em Hogwarts - pode estar caçando por ela - ela precisa entrar na luz solar direta, agora!"**

 **A figura de prata virou como se estivesse partindo e depois desapareceu.**

 **"Cueca de Merlin", respirou Fred ou George.**

 **O contorno de prata explodiu de volta ao mundo, e disse na estranha versão externa da própria voz de Harry, "Hermione Granger diz," a voz da figura em chamas tornou-se mais aguda,** ** _"AHHHHHHHHH!_** **"**

 **O tempo parecia se romper, como se tudo estivesse se movendo muito rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo. Um impulso desesperado para acelerar a vassoura, voar na sua máxima velocidade, só Harry não** ** _sabia onde_** **-**

 **"Se você sabe onde ela está", Harry gritou para a figura humanóide, olhando para ela como se fosse um sol "então** ** _me leve até ela!"_**

 **A chama prateada se moveu e Harry acelerou depois dela, os gêmeos Weasley soltando gritos estridentes atrás dele enquanto ele disparava pelo ar como uma bala de canhão, movendo-se mais rápido do que seria são, ele não focou nas paredes passando por ele ou quão rápido ele estava se movendo, apenas seguiu a luz prateada pelos corredores e subiu escadas e atravessou portas que Fred ou George gritaram encantamentos desesperados para abrir e** ** _tudo ainda estava demorando muito tempo,_ em** **algum lugar bem no fundo Harry sentiu como se estivesse afundando no melaço enquanto janelas e retratos foram passados.**

 **A vassoura gritou por uma curva final que atingiu um dos gêmeos Weasley contra a parede não tão forte quanto um Balaço acertaria, e então eles seguiram o Patrono brilhante através de um espaço aberto no teto, explodindo para cima e para cima, subindo um chão e depois outro em menos de uma respiração.**

 **Seu Patrono diminuiu até parar (Harry freou forte em resposta) assim que alcançaram o nível de um espaço aberto que se espalhou até que escapou do teto e se transformou em um terraço ao ar livre, uma extensão de mármore azulejado aberto ao ar e céu -**


	88. Capítulo 87: Pressão do Tempo, Pt 2

**Capítulo 87:** **Pressão do Tempo, Pt 2**

 **Fogos azuis frios se agarravam ao chão em pequenas massas, cercando uma piscina ardente que parecia queimar com um azul mais mortal e mais quente.**

 **Em um círculo estreito, os ladrilhos de mármore foram queimados e destruídos por algum feitiço explosivo que somente a mais prodigiosa das bruxas do primeiro ano poderia ter lançado, com a última de suas forças.**

 **No terraço,** ** _ainda se movendo_** **sob a luz do sol, havia uma grande criatura encaroçada de cinza-granito fosco. Corpo como uma pedra com uma pequena cabeça calva empoleirada no topo como um pedregulho, pernas curtas e grossas como troncos de árvores com pés chatos e pontiagudos. Uma mão segurava um tremendo bastão de pedra, comprido e largo como um humano adulto, e a outra mão**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley gritaram.**

 **O Patrono de Harry se despedaçou.**

 **O troll bufou e se virou para encará-los, soltando**

 **na piscina vermelha que se espalhara sob seus pés, erguendo o taco alto.**

 **Então um Weasley chorou um encantamento e o taco foi arrancado da mão do troll, esmagado em seu rosto com tanta força que empurrou o troll um de seus passos para trás, um golpe que poderia ter matado um trouxa. O troll deu um berro de raiva, o nariz esmagado e ensanguentado, e então o nariz se endireitou mais uma vez, regenerado. O troll agarrou com as duas mãos para o clube, que disparou através do ar, mas apenas se esquivou da garra.**

 **"Leve-o embora, mantenha-o fora de mim", disse uma voz.**

 **O bastão levitado recuou do troll, do terraço para o chão aberto sob o teto; e o troll deu um grande salto prodigioso que quase levou o bastão a suas mãos. Então o troll deu outro grande salto quando o bastão se moveu para um lado; e a vassoura se moveu para frente e Harry pulou e correu para onde Hermione Granger estava deitada em uma poça de seu próprio sangue com as pernas comidas até a parte superior das coxas.**

 **As mãos de Harry rasgaram o estojo do curandeiro de sua bolsa, pegaram um dos torniquetes auto-apertados, os enrolou em volta de um coto marcado com dentes, suas mãos escorregaram no sangue brevemente, não tremeram, não havia permissão para as mãos dele tremerem. Quando o torniquete formou um laço completo, ele apertou com força e mais sangue saiu, mas então o sangramento parou no toco da coxa, e Harry se virou para o outro. Parte de sua mente estava gritando, gritando, gritando e até mesmo a parte dele pegando o outro torniquete auto-apertado ouviu, mas isso também não era permitido.**

 **Os dois gêmeos Weasley estavam gritando feitiços, um após o outro em fogo rápido que teria Harry inconsciente em sessenta segundos, às vezes os gêmeos gritavam dois feitiços simultaneamente em perfeita coordenação, mas a maioria dos feitiços estava resultando em chuviscos inofensivos de faíscas contra a pele do troll. Quando o outro torniquete se apertou em outro pulso de sangue, Harry olhou para um "** ** _Diffindo!"_** ** _"Reducto!_** **", Que fez os olhos vulneráveis do troll explodirem em chuvas gêmeas de humor vítreo, mas o troll apenas berrou mais uma vez, seus olhos já se reformando.**

 **"** ** _Fogo e ácido!_** **", Harry gritou. "** ** _Use fogo ou ácido!_** **"**

 ** _"Fuego!"_** **/** ** _"Incendio!"_** **Harry ouviu, mas ele não estava olhando, ele estava pegando a seringa de líquido laranja brilhante que era a poção oxigenante, empurrando-a no pescoço de Hermione, no que Harry esperava que fosse a artéria carótida, para manter seu cérebro vivo mesmo se seus pulmões ou o coração parasse, enquanto seu cérebro permanecesse intacto, tudo o mais poderia ser consertado, tinha que ser possível que a magia consertasse, tinha que ser possível que a magia consertasse, tinha que ser possível que a magia consertasse, e Harry empurrou o êmbolo da seringa todo para baixo, criando um leve brilho sob a pele pálida de seu pescoço. Harry então empurrou seu peito, onde seu coração deveria estar, compressões duras que ele esperava mover o sangue oxigenado para onde pudesse alcançar seu cérebro, mesmo que seu coração parasse de bater, ele não tinha realmente pensado em checar seu pulso.**

 **Então Harry olhou para as outras coisas em seu kit médico, sua mente ficou em branco enquanto ele tentava descobrir o que mais do que estava lá, se qualquer coisa, ele poderia usar. O grito naquele canto distante de sua mente estava ficando mais alto, muito mais alto, agora que suas mãos pararam seus movimentos frenéticos. De repente, ele percebeu a sensação de líquido onde o sangue tinha ensopado através de suas vestes e os joelhos de suas calças.**

 **De trás de Harry veio o som de outro berro do troll, e ele ouviu um dos gêmeos Weasley gritar** ** _"Deligitor prodeas!"_** **e então,** ** _"AJUDE! Faça alguma coisa!"_**

 **Harry virou a cabeça para trás para olhar, e viu que um dos gêmeos Weasley estava de alguma forma agora usando o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, enfrentando o troll que segurava o enorme taco de pedra em ambas as mãos, parecendo um tanto chamuscado agora e com um ou duas cicatrizes de fumaça em seus braços, mas ainda intacto.**

 **E então a voz do Chapéu berrou em uma voz tão alta que pareceu agitar as paredes,**

 ** _"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

 **Um pulso de poder queimou o ar, sentindo a magia quase tangível até mesmo aos sentidos jovens de Harry, o troll deu um passo para trás com um suspiro de surpresa. Fred ou Jorge, com um olhar estranho no rosto, varreu o chapéu da cabeça com um movimento suave como um truque de mago, e estendeu a mão com uma mão e desenhou um cabo cujo pomo era um rubi brilhante, seguido por um grande guarda-mão de metal branco reluzente e uma lâmina longa como uma criança alta. Quando a espada foi revelada, o ar pareceu se encher de um silencioso grito de fúria.**

 **Sobre a lâmina foi escrito em script de ouro,** ** _nihil supernum._**

 **Então o gêmeo Weasley ergueu a espada no alto como se a enorme lâmina não pesasse nada, e gritou e atacou.**

 **Os lábios de Harry se abriram para dizer alguma coisa, alguma frase longa como,** ** _Não, pare, você não tem ideia de como usar uma espada,_** **mas nem mesmo uma única sílaba deixou seus lábios antes que a espada cortasse o braço direito do troll através do cotovelo e carne e osso como geléia; Assim como o arco já balançado do taco de pedra esmagou o gêmeo Weasley e o envio voando pelo ar acima do chão de mármore, sobre a abertura da qual eles subiram na vassoura, até que o Weasley bateu na parede do lado oposto e depois desmoronou em um monte imóvel.**

 **A espada brilhante desapareceu na abertura do piso, fazendo barulho ao cair.**

 ** _"Fred!_** **", Gritou George Weasley, e depois** ** _"VENTUS!"_**

 **Um golpe invisível pegou o troll e arremessou-o de lado no ar.**

 **"** ** _VENTUS!_** **"**

 **O troll foi atingido novamente, soprado até a beira do chão e a fenda indo para baixo.**

 ** _"VENTUS!"_**

 **Mas o troll se abaixou e agarrou o chão, sua mão restante esmagando o mármore para se firmar. O terceiro golpe lançou o corpo do troll sobre a abertura; mas a mão permaneceu na borda. E então o troll estava se levantando sozinho, rugindo.**

 **George Weasley cambaleou, quase caindo, a mão caindo para o lado. "Harry -" o gêmeo Weasley disse com uma voz tensa "Corra -"**

 **O gêmeo Weasley restante deu um passo para o lado, caiu contra a parede e deslizou para o chão.**

 **O tempo estava fraturado na mente de Harry, o mundo ao seu redor parecia se mover lentamente, distorcido, ou talvez fosse sua própria mente se contorcendo e se dobrando. Ele deveria estar se movendo, fazendo alguma coisa, mas uma paralisia estranha parecia estar parando todos os seus músculos, todos os seus movimentos. Sem tempo para palavras, pensamentos vieram em flashes de conceitos: que se Harry fugisse, o troll comia os gêmeos Weasley e Hermione, que se os Balaços não matavam os bruxos, Fred ainda estaria vivo, que os gêmeos Weasley eram conjuradores mais poderosos que ele e eles não tinham sido capazes de segurar o troll, não havia tempo para Transfigurar qualquer coisa que ele já não possuísse, o troll parecia muito ágil para ser atraído para a beira do terraço para cair pelo lado do castelo de Hogwarts, alguém havia encantado o troll contra a luz do sol antes de usá-lo como uma arma do crime e também poderia tê-lo fortalecido de outras maneiras. E então uma imagem mental de Hermione correndo do troll, correndo para a luz do sol, finalmente alcançando o terraço iluminado com o troll quente em seus calcanhares, apenas para descobrir que alguém tinha pensado nessa possibilidade também.**

 **O horror gritante em sua mente foi abafado por outra emoção.**

 **Harry se levantou.**

 **Do outro lado da sala, o inimigo também havia se levantado, o tronco não regenerado de um braço cortado com a espada ainda ensanguentado.**

 ** _intenção de matar_**

 **O troll agarrou seu taco caído em sua mão restante, e deu um enorme fole, esmagando o taco no chão e mandando lascas de mármore voando.**

 ** _pense puramente em matar_**

 **O troll começou a se arrastar na direção de onde George caíra, uma fina linha de baba saindo do lado de seus lábios.**

 ** _agarrar a qualquer meio para fazê-lo_**

 **Harry deu cinco passos à frente, e o inimigo deu outro berro e se afastou de George, seus olhos focalizando diretamente nele.**

 ** _censores desligados, não recue_**

 **A terceira máquina de matar mais perfeita da natureza foi em direção a ele em passos saltitantes.**

 ** _MATE_**

 **A mão esquerda de Harry já segurava o diamante transfigurado de seu anel, sua mão direita já segurava sua varinha.**

 ** _"Wingardium Leviosa."_**

 **A varinha de Harry dirigiu a pequena joia para a boca do troll.**

 ** _"Finite Incantatem"._**

 **A cabeça do troll explodiu de sua espinha enquanto a rocha expandia de volta para sua antiga forma, e Harry se afastou quando o corpo do Inimigo caiu onde ele estava parado.**

 **A cabeça do inimigo já estava começando a se regenerar, o coto irregular da mandíbula e da coluna se alisando, a boca se completando e substituindo os dentes.**

 **Harry se abaixou e pegou a cabeça do troll pela orelha esquerda. Sua varinha atravessou o olho esquerdo do troll, mergulhou através do material gelatinoso e atravessou a larga órbita no osso. Harry visualizou um corte transversal de um milímetro através do cérebro do inimigo e transformou-o em ácido sulfúrico.**

 **O inimigo parou de se regenerar.**

 **Harry jogou o cadáver sobre a borda do terraço e se virou para Hermione.**

 **Seus olhos estavam se movendo e se concentraram nele.**

 **Harry se agachou ao lado dela, ignorando o sangue encharcando mais de suas vestes já encharcadas.** ** _Você ficará bem,_** **seu cérebro formou a frase, mas seus lábios não se moveriam.** ** _Você vai ficar bem, nós vamos encontrar alguma mágica para consertar tudo isso, colocá-la de volta ao normal, apenas espere, não -_**

 **Os lábios de Hermione estavam se movendo, só um pouquinho, mas eles estavam se movendo.**

 **"sua culpa..."**

 **O tempo congelou. Harry deveria ter dito a ela para não falar, para economizar o fôlego, só que ele não podia desbloquear seus lábios.**

 **Hermione respirou fundo, e seus lábios sussurraram "Não é sua culpa."**

 **Então ela exalou e fechou os olhos.**

 **Harry olhou para ela com a boca entreaberta, a respiração presa na garganta.**

 **"Não faça isso", disse a voz dele. Ele estava apenas dois minutos atrasado.**

 **Hermione repentinamente convulsionou, seus braços se contorcendo no ar como se procurassem alguma coisa, e seus olhos se abriram novamente. Houve uma explosão de** ** _algo_** **que era mágico e também mais, um grito mais alto que um terremoto e contendo mil livros, mil bibliotecas, todas faladas em um único grito que era Hermione; Grande demais para ser entendido, exceto que Harry de repente sabia que Hermione havia apagado a dor, e estava feliz por não estar morrendo sozinha. Por um momento, pareceu que o derramamento de magia poderia aguentar, enraizar-se na pedra do castelo; mas então o derramamento terminou e a magia desapareceu, seu corpo parou de se mover e todo movimento parou quando Hermione Jean Granger deixou de existir -**

 **Não.**

 **Harry se levantou do corpo, balançando.**

 **Não.**

 **Houve uma explosão de chamas e Dumbledore estava lá com Fawkes, com os olhos cheios de horror. "Eu senti um estudante morrer! O que -"**

 **Os olhos do velho mago viram o que estava no chão.**

 **"Oh, não", sussurrou Alvo Dumbledore. Fawkes deu um canto triste e de tom vazio.**

 **"Traga-a de volta."**

 **Houve silêncio no terraço. Fred Weasley tinha se levantado no ar a um gesto da varinha de Dumbledore e estava flutuando em direção a eles, cercado por um brilho rosa tranquilizador.**

 **"Harry -" o velho bruxo começou. Sua voz falhou. "Harry -"**

 **"Fawkes chore nela ou o que quer que seja. Depressa." A voz que falou soava perfeitamente calma.**

 **"Eu não posso, Harry, é tarde demais, ela está morta -"**

 **"Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso. Se fosse eu deitado lá, você tiraria algum tipo de coelho incrível do seu chapéu e me salvaria, certo, porque o herói não pode morrer antes que a história acabe. Bem, ela é a heroína também, então, o que quer que você estivesse economizando para aquela ocasião extra-especial, vá em frente e use-a agora. Eu prometo que vou pagar de volta."**

 ** _"Não há nada que eu possa fazer! Sua alma partiu, ela se foi!"_**

 **Harry abriu a boca para gritar toda a sua fúria e fechou de novo. Não havia nenhum ponto em gritar, não realizaria nada. A insuportável pressão que crescia dentro dele não podia ser deixada assim.**

 **Harry se afastou de Dumbledore e olhou para onde os restos de Hermione Granger estavam em uma poça de sangue. Parte de sua mente estava martelando o mundo ao seu redor, tentando fazê-lo desaparecer, acordar do pesadelo e se encontrar de volta em seu dormitório da Corvinal com o sol da manhã brilhando através das cortinas. Mas o sangue permaneceu e Harry não acordou, e outra parte dele já sabia que este evento era real, parte do mesmo mundo falho que incluía Azkaban e a câmara de Wizengamoto e**

 **Não**

 **Com um sentimento de fratura, como se o tempo ainda estivesse em pedaços ao redor dele, Harry se afastou de Dumbledore e olhou para os restos de Hermione Granger em uma poça de sangue com dois torniquetes amarrados em volta dos tocos de suas coxas, e decidiu**

 ** _Não._**

 ** _Eu não aceito isso._**

 ** _Não há razão para aceitá-lo, não quando há magia no mundo._**

 **Harry aprenderia o que quer que ele tivesse que aprender, inventaria o que tivesse que inventar, arrancaria o conhecimento de Salazar Slytherin da mente do Lorde das Trevas, descobriria o segredo da Atlântida, abriria quaisquer portões ou quebraria quaisquer selos necessários, encontraria o caminho para a raiz de toda a magia e reprogramará ela.**

 **Ele iria rasgar as fundações da própria realidade para obter Hermione Granger de volta.**

* * *

 **"A crise acabou", disse o professor de defesa. "Você pode desmontar, senhora."**

 **Trelawney, que estava sentada atrás dele na vassoura de duas pessoas que tinha acabado de fluir através de Hogwarts queimando diretamente através de todas as paredes e pisos em seu caminho, apressadamente se afastou e se sentou no chão, a um passo da borda vermelho brilhante de uma lacuna recém-feita na parede. A mulher ainda respirava ofegante, curvando-se como se estivesse à beira de vomitar algo maior do que ela.**

 **O professor de defesa sentiu o horror do menino, através do elo que existia entre os dois, a ressonância em sua magia; e ele percebeu que o garoto havia procurado o troll e o encontrado. O Professor de Defesa tentou enviar um impulso para recuar, vestir o Manto da Invisibilidade e fugir; mas ele nunca foi capaz de influenciar o garoto através da ressonância, e não teve sucesso naquele momento também.**

 **Ele sentiu o garoto entregar-se completamente à intenção de matar. Foi quando o Professor de Defesa começou a queimar a substância de Hogwarts, tentando alcançar a batalha a tempo.**

 **Ele sentiu o garoto exterminar seu inimigo em segundos.**

 **Ele sentiu o desânimo do menino quando um de seus amigos morreu.**

 **Ele sentiu a fúria que o garoto tinha dirigido a algum aborrecimento que provavelmente seria Dumbledore; seguido por uma resolução desconhecida cuja dureza inflexível, mesmo ele achou adequado. Com alguma sorte, o menino acabara de descartar suas pequenas relutâncias tolas.**

 **Invisível para qualquer um, os lábios do Professor de Defesa se curvaram em um sorriso fino. Apesar de seus pequenos altos e baixos, no geral este foi um dia surpreendentemente bom -**

 ** _"ELE ESTÁ AQUI. AQUELE QUE IRÁ PARTIR AS MUITAS ESTRELAS NO CÉU. ELE ESTÁ AQUI. É O FIM DO MUNDO."_**


	89. Capítulo 88: Papeis, Pt 1

**Capítulo 88:** **Papeis, Pt 1**

 **Um simples** ** _Innervate_** **do Diretor acordou Fred Weasley, seguido por um feitiço de cura preliminar para um braço quebrado e costelas quebradas. A voz de Harry dissera ao Diretor sobre o ácido transfigurado dentro da cabeça do troll (Dumbledore tinha olhado para baixo do lado do terraço e feito um gesto antes de retornar) e então sobre as mentes dos gêmeos Weasley terem sido adulteradas, conduzindo uma conversa que Harry lembrava mas não conseguia processar.**

 **Harry ainda estava de pé sobre o corpo de Hermione, ele não tinha se movido daquele lugar, pensando tão rápido quanto podia através do senso de dissociação e tempo fragmentado, havia algo que ele deveria estar fazendo** ** _agora,_** **quaisquer oportunidades que estivessem passando irrevogavelmente. Alguma maneira de reduzir a quantidade de onipotência mágica que seria necessária mais tarde. Um efeito de farol temporal para marcar este instante para uma viagem no tempo posterior, se algum dia ele encontrasse uma maneira de viajar mais de seis horas. Havia teorias de viagem no tempo sob a Relatividade Geral (que pareciam muito menos plausíveis antes de Harry cruzar com o Virar-Tempo) e essas teorias diziam que você não poderia voltar antes da máquina do tempo ser construída - uma máquina do tempo relativista mantinha um contínuo caminho através do tempo, não teletransportava nada. Mas Harry não viu nada de útil que ele pudesse fazer usando feitiços em seu léxico, Dumbledore não estava sendo muito cooperativo, e em todo caso já se passaram vários minutos depois da localização crítica dentro do Tempo**

 **"Harry", o Diretor sussurrou, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry. Ele havia desaparecido de onde estava sobre os gêmeos Weasley e passou a existir ao lado de Harry; George Weasley teletransportou-se, de forma descontínua, de onde estava sentado para se ajoelhar ao lado do irmão, e Fred agora estava deitado de olhos abertos e estremecendo enquanto respirava. "Harry, você deve ir deste lugar."**

 **"Espere", disse a voz de Harry. "Estou tentando pensar se há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer."**

 **A voz do velho mago parecia desamparada. "Harry - eu sei que você não acredita em almas - mas se Hermione está te observando agora, ou não, eu não acho que ela gostaria que você ficasse assim."**

 **... não, era óbvio.**

 **Harry nivelou sua varinha no corpo de Hermione -**

 **"Harry! O que você esta -"**

 **\- e derramou** ** _tudo_** **em seu braço e em sua mão -**

 ** _"Frigideiro!"_**

 **"- fazendo?"**

 **"Hipotermia", disse Harry distante, enquanto cambaleava. Tinha sido um dos feitiços que ele e Hermione tinham experimentado, uma vida atrás, então ele foi capaz de controlá-lo precisamente, apesar de ter tomado muito poder para afetar essa quantidade de massa. O corpo de Hermione agora deve estar em quase exatamente cinco graus Celsius. "As pessoas foram revividas da água fria depois de mais de trinta minutos sem respirar. O frio protege de danos cerebrais, você vê, isso retarda tudo. Há um ditado que dizem os médicos trouxas, você não está morto até que esteja quente e morto - Eu acho que eles até esfriam o paciente durante algumas cirurgias, se eles tiverem que parar o coração de alguém por um tempo ".**

 **Fred e George começaram a soluçar.**

 **O rosto de Dumbledore já estava coberto de lágrimas. "Sinto muito", ele sussurrou. "Harry, eu sinto muito, mas você tem que parar com isso." O diretor pegou Harry pelos ombros e o puxou.**

 **Harry se permitiu ser afastado do corpo de Hermione, andou para frente enquanto o Diretor o empurrava para longe do sangue. O Feitiço de Refrigeração lhe daria tempo. Horas pelo menos, talvez dias se ele conseguisse continuar lançando o feitiço em Hermione ou se eles guardassem seu corpo em algum lugar frio.**

 **Agora havia tempo para pensar.**

 **Minerva tinha visto o rosto de Albus e ela sabia que algo estava errado; Houvera tempo para ela se perguntar o que acontecera e até mesmo quem morrera; Sua mente piscou para Alastor, Augusta, Arthur e Molly, todos os alvos mais prováveis no início da segunda ascensão de Voldemort. Ela tinha pensado que ela tinha se fortalecido, ela se achava pronta para o pior.**

 **Então Albus falou, e todo a força a deixou.**

 ** _Não Hermione - não -_**

 **Alvo deu-lhe um breve espaço para chorar; e então disse a ela que Harry Potter, que tinha visto a Srta. Granger morrer, tinha se sentado do lado de fora da enfermaria onde os restos mortais da Srta. Granger estavam sendo mantidos, recusando-se a sair do local e dizendo a qualquer um que falasse com ele para sair e deixa-lo pensar.**

 **A única coisa que provocara qualquer reação do garoto era quando Fawkes tentara cantar para ele; Harry Potter gritou para a fênix não fazer isso, seus sentimentos eram reais, ele não queria magia tentando** ** _curá-los_** **como se fossem uma doença. Depois disso, Fawkes recusou-se a cantar novamente.**

 **Albus pensou que ela poderia ter a melhor chance de alcançar Harry Potter agora.**

 **Então ela teve que se recompor e limpar o rosto; Haveria tempo mais tarde para o sofrimento privado, quando seus filhos sobreviventes não precisassem mais dela.**

 **Minerva McGonagall juntou as partes deslocadas de si mesma, enxugou os olhos uma última vez e colocou a mão na maçaneta da seção da enfermaria, cujo depósito de fundos estava sendo usado agora, pela segunda vez neste século e pela quinta vez desde o castelo de Hogwarts tinha sido criado, como o lugar de descanso de um jovem estudante promissor.**

 **Ela abriu a porta.**

 **Os olhos de Harry Potter olharam para ela. O garoto estava sentado no chão em frente à porta do depósito de fundos e segurava a varinha no colo. Se aqueles olhos estivessem de luto, se estivessem vazios, se estivessem até quebrados, não poderia ser visto olhando para o rosto do menino. Não havia lágrimas secas nessas bochechas.**

 **"Por que você está aqui, professora McGonagall?" Harry Potter disse. "Eu disse ao diretor que gostaria de ficar sozinho por um tempo."**

 **Ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.** ** _Para ajudar você - você não está bem -_** **mas ela não sabia o que dizer, não havia nada que pudesse imaginar dizendo que tornaria as coisas melhores. Ela não tinha planejado antes de entrar no quarto, não estando no melhor estado possível.**

 **"O que você pensa sobre?" Minerva disse. Foi a única frase que lhe veio à mente. Albus disse a ela que Harry estava dizendo, repetidamente, que ele estava pensando; e ela tinha que fazer Harry falar, de alguma forma.**

 **Harry olhou para ela e passou por ela, uma tensão entrando em seu rosto, enquanto ela segurava a respiração.**

 **Demorou um pouco antes de Harry falar.**

 **"Estou tentando pensar se há algo que eu deveria estar fazendo agora", disse Harry Potter. "É difícil, no entanto. Minha mente continua imaginando maneiras pelas quais o passado poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse pensado mais rápido, e não posso descartar a possibilidade de haver algum insight importante em algum lugar."**

 **"Sr. Potter -" ela disse hesitante. "Harry, eu não acho que é saudável para você estar - pensando assim -"**

 **"Eu discordo. É por não pensar que as pessoas são mortas." As palavras eram ditas em um tom monótono, como se recitassem linhas de um livro.**

 **"Harry", ela disse, sem nem ao menos pensar, "não há nada que você pudesse ter feito -"**

 **Algo cintilou na expressão de Harry. Seus olhos pareciam se concentrar nela pela primeira vez.**

 **"Nada que eu poderia ter** ** _feito?_** **", A voz de Harry subiu na última palavra.** ** _"Nada que eu poderia ter feito? Eu perdi a conta de quantas maneiras diferentes eu poderia tê-la salvado! Se eu pedisse para que todos nós tivéssemos espelhos de comunicação! Se eu tivesse insistido em Hermione ser tirada de Hogwarts e colocada em uma escola que não é louca! Se eu tivesse escapado imediatamente em vez de tentar discutir com pessoas normais! Se eu tivesse me lembrado do Patronus antes! Se eu tivesse pensado em possíveis emergências e me treinado para pensar em Patronos mesmo no último minuto pode não ter sido tarde demais! Eu matei o troll e me virei para ela e ela ainda estava VIVA e eu apenas me ajoelhei ao lado dela ouvindo suas últimas palavras como um IDIOTA em vez de lançar o Patrono novamente e chamando Dumbledore para enviar Fawkes!_** **Ou se eu tivesse abordado o problema inteiro de um ângulo diferente - se eu tivesse procurado por um estudante com um Vira-Tempo para mandar uma mensagem de volta no tempo** ** _antes de_** **descobrir alguma coisa acontecendo a ela, em vez de acabar com um resultado que não pode ser alterado -** ** _perguntei_** **ao diretor para voltar e salvar Hermione e depois fingir tudo, fingir o corpo morto, editar as memórias de todos, mas Dumbledore disse que tentou algo assim uma vez e não funcionou e ele perdeu outro amigo. Ou se eu - se eu tivesse ido com - se, naquela noite -"**

 **Harry pressionou as mãos sobre o rosto, e quando ele as removeu novamente, seu rosto estava calmo e composto mais uma vez.**

 **"De qualquer forma", disse Harry Potter, agora em um tom monótono de novo, "eu não quero repetir esse erro, então eu vou gastar até a hora do jantar pensando se há algo que eu deveria estar fazendo. Se eu não pensei em qualquer coisa até lá eu vou sair e comer. Agora, por favor, vá embora".**

 **Ela estava ciente agora que as lágrimas estavam escorrendo por suas bochechas, novamente. "Harry - Harry, você tem que acreditar que isso não é culpa sua!"**

 **"É claro que é minha culpa. Não há mais ninguém aqui que possa ser responsável por qualquer coisa."**

 **"Não! Você-Sabe-Quem matou Hermione!" Ela mal estava ciente do que estava dizendo, que ela não tinha protegido o quarto contra quem poderia estar ouvindo. "Não você! Não importa o que mais você poderia ter feito, não foi você quem a matou, foi Voldemort! Se você não pode acreditar nisso você vai enlouquecer, Harry!"**

 **"Não é assim que a responsabilidade funciona, professora." A voz de Harry era paciente, como se ele estivesse explicando as coisas para uma criança que estava certa de não entender. Ele não estava mais olhando para ela, apenas olhando para a parede do lado direito. "Quando você faz uma análise de falhas, não há sentido em atribuir falha a uma parte do sistema que você não pode mudar depois, é como pular de um penhasco e culpar a gravidade. A gravidade não vai mudar da próxima vez. Não faz sentido tentar atribuir responsabilidade a pessoas que não vão alterar suas ações, uma vez que você olha para essa perspectiva, você percebe que atribuir culpa nunca ajuda a menos que você se culpe, porque você é o único cujas ações você pode mudar, colocando a culpa lá. É por isso que Dumbledore tem seu quarto cheio de varinhas quebradas. Ele entende essa parte, pelo menos."**

 **Alguma parte distante de sua mente fez uma anotação para esperar até muito mais tarde e depois falar rapidamente com o Diretor sobre o que ele estava mostrando para crianças jovens impressionáveis. Ela pode até gritar com ele dessa vez. Ela estava pensando em gritar com ele de qualquer maneira, por causa da Srta. Granger -**

 **"Você** ** _não_** **é responsável", disse ela, embora sua voz tremesse. "São os professores - somos nós que somos responsáveis pela segurança dos alunos, não você".**

 **Os olhos de Harry voltaram para ela. "** ** _Você é_** **responsável?" Havia um aperto na voz. "Você quer que eu a responsabilize, professora McGonagall?"**

 **Ela levantou o queixo e assentiu. Seria melhor, de longe, do que Harry se culpando.**

 **O menino levantou-se de onde estava sentado no chão e deu um passo à frente. "Tudo bem, então", Harry disse em tom monótono. "Eu tentei fazer a coisa mais sensata, quando vi Hermione desaparecida e que nenhum dos professores sabia. Pedi a um aluno do sétimo ano que fosse comigo em uma vassoura e me protegesse enquanto procurávamos por Hermione. Eu pedi por ajuda. Eu implorei por ajuda. E ninguém me ajudou. Porque você deu a todos uma ordem absoluta para ficar em um lugar ou eles seriam expulsos, sem desculpas. Não importa o que mais Dumbledore erre, ele pelo menos pensa em seus alunos como pessoas, não animais que têm que ser reunidos em um curral para não saírem vagando. Você sabia que não era boa em pensamento militar, sua primeira ideia era nos fazer andar pelos corredores, você sabia que alguns estudantes eram melhores que você em estratégia e tática, e você ainda nos acalmou em um quarto sem qualquer julgamento discricionário. Então, quando algo que você não previu aconteceu e faria todo o sentido enviar um estudante do sétimo ano em uma vassoura rápida para procure por Hermione Granger, os estudantes sabiam que você não iria entender ou perdoar. Eles não tinham medo do troll, tinham medo de você. A disciplina, a conformidade, a** ** _covardia_** **que você instilou neles me atrasaram apenas o tempo suficiente para Hermione morrer. Não que eu devesse ter tentado pedir ajuda a pessoas normais, é claro, e vou mudar e ser menos idiota da próxima vez. Mas se eu fosse burro o suficiente para alocar responsabilidade para alguém que não sou eu, é o que eu diria."**

 **Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.**

 **"Isso é o que eu diria a você se eu achasse que você poderia ser responsável por qualquer coisa. Mas pessoas normais não escolhem com base nas consequências, elas apenas desempenham papéis. Há uma foto na sua cabeça de um severo disciplinador e você faz o que aquele retrato faria, fazendo sentido ou não. Um severo disciplinador ordenaria que os alunos voltassem para seus quartos, mesmo que houvesse um troll vagando pelos corredores. Um severo disciplinador ordenaria aos alunos que não saíssem do Salão sob pena de expulsão. E a pequena foto da Professora McGonagall que você tem em sua cabeça não pode aprender com a experiência ou mudar a si mesma, então não há nenhum ponto para essa conversa. Pessoas como você não são responsáveis por nada, pessoas como eu são, e quando falhamos não há mais ninguém para culpar. "**

 **O menino adiantou-se para ficar diante dela. A mão dele arremessou sob as vestes dele, trouxe adiante a esfera dourada que era o escudo protetor emitido pelo Ministério para seu Vira-Tempo. Ele falou em uma voz morta, sem qualquer ênfase. "Isso poderia ter salvado Hermione, se eu fosse capaz de usá-lo. Mas você pensou que era o seu papel me fechar e entrar no meu caminho. Ninguém morreu em Hogwarts em cinquenta anos, você disse isso quando você o trancou, você se lembra? Eu deveria ter perguntado novamente depois que Bellatrix Black escapou de Azkaban, ou depois que Hermione foi enquadrada por tentativa de assassinato. Mas eu esqueci porque eu era idiota. Por favor, desbloqueie agora antes que qualquer um dos meus outros amigos morra."**

 **Incapaz de falar, ela trouxe sua varinha e fez isso, liberando o encantamento de tempo que ela havia colocado na fechadura da concha.**

 **Harry Potter abriu a concha dourada, olhou para a minúscula ampulheta de vidro dentro de seus círculos, assentiu e então fechou a caixa. "Obrigado. Agora vá embora." A voz do garoto rachou novamente. "Tenho que pensar."**

 **Ela fechou a porta atrás dela, um som horrível e ainda abafado escapou de sua garganta.**

 **Albus brilhou em existência ao lado dela, assumindo um breve tom berrante quando a Desilusão se dissipou.**

 **Ela não pulou, quase. "Eu já disse, pare de fazer isso", disse Minerva. Sua voz soava monótona em seus próprios ouvidos. "Isso foi privado."**

 **Alvo cintilou os dedos na porta atrás dela. "Eu temia que o Sr. Potter pudesse causar algum mal a você". O diretor fez uma pausa, depois disse baixinho "Estou muito surpreso por você ter ficado lá e aceitado aquilo".**

 **"Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era dizer 'Mr. Potter', e ele teria parado." Sua voz caiu quase a um sussurro. "Só isso, e ele teria parado. E então ele não teria ninguém para dizer aquelas coisas horríveis, ninguém."**

 **"Eu pensei que as observações do Sr. Potter foram totalmente injustas e não merecidas", disse Albus.**

 **"Se tivesse sido você, Albus, você não teria ameaçado expulsar ninguém deixando a sala. Você pode honestamente me dizer o contrário?"**

 **As sobrancelhas de Albus se levantaram. "Seu papel nesse desastre foi minúsculo, suas decisões bem sensatas na época, e é apenas a retrospectiva perfeita de Harry Potter que o deixa imaginar o contrário. Certamente você é mais sábia do que se culpar por isso, Minerva."**

 **Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que Albus estaria colocando uma foto de Hermione naquele quarto horrível dele, que ocuparia um lugar de honra. Alvo** ** _se_** **responsabilizaria, ela estava certa, mesmo que ele não estivesse em Hogwarts na época. Mas não ela.**

 ** _Então você também não acha que vale a pena me responsabilizar ..._**

 **Ela caiu contra a parede mais próxima, tentando não deixar as lágrimas emergirem novamente; ela nunca viu Albus chorar, exceto três vezes. "Você sempre acreditou em seus alunos, como eu nunca fiz. Eles não teriam medo de você. Eles saberiam que você entenderia."**

 **"Minerva -"**

 **"Eu não estou apta para sucedê-lo como diretora. Nós dois sabemos disso."**

 **"Você está errada", Albus disse baixinho. "Quando chegar a hora, você será a quadragésima quinta diretora de Hogwarts e fará um excelente trabalho."**

 **Ela balançou a cabeça. "E agora, Albus? Se ele não me ouvir, então quem?"**

 **Foi talvez meia hora depois. O menino ainda guardava a porta onde estava o corpo de sua melhor amiga, sentando sua vigília. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para a varinha que estava em suas mãos. Às vezes o rosto dele se contorcia pensando, outras vezes relaxava.**

 **Embora a porta não abrisse e não houvesse som, o menino olhou para cima. Ele compôs seu rosto. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era monótona. "Eu não quero companhia."**

 **A porta se abriu.**

 **O Professor de Defesa de Hogwarts entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás dele, tomando posição cuidadosa em um canto entre duas paredes, tão longe do garoto quanto o quarto permitia. Um agudo sentimento de catástrofe se elevou no ar entre os dois e permaneceu lá imutável.**

 **"Por que você está aqui?" disse o menino.**

 **O homem inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. Olhos pálidos examinaram o menino como se ele fosse um espécime de vida de um planeta distante e correspondentemente perigoso.**

 **"Eu vim pedir desculpas, Sr. Potter", o homem disse baixinho.**

 **"Pedir desculpas por quê?" o menino disse. "Por que, o que** ** _você_** **poderia ter feito para impedir a morte de Hermione?"**

 **"Eu deveria ter pensado em checar sua presença, o Sr. Longbottom e a Srta. Granger, todos os quais eram os próximos alvos óbvios", disse o professor de Defesa sem hesitação. "O Sr. Hagrid não estava mentalmente equipado para comandar o contingente estudantil. Eu deveria ter ignorado o pedido de silêncio da Diretora Adjunta e dito a ela para deixar para trás o Professor Flitwick, que teria mais condições de defender os estudantes de qualquer ameaça, e que poderia ter mantido a comunicação via Patronus".**

 **"Correto." A voz do menino era afiada como navalha. "Eu tinha esquecido que havia alguém em Hogwarts que poderia ser responsável pelas coisas. Então por que você não pensou nisso, professor? Porque eu não acredito que** ** _você_** **seja idiota."**

 **Houve uma pausa e os dedos do menino ficaram brancos em sua varinha.**

 **"Você não pensou nisso, Sr. Potter, na época." Havia um cansaço na voz do professor de defesa. "Eu sou mais esperto do que você. Eu penso mais rápido do que você. Eu sou mais experiente do que você. Mas a diferença entre nós dois não é o mesmo que a diferença entre nós e eles. Se você pode perder algo, então eu também posso " Os lábios do homem se torceram. "Veja, eu deduzi imediatamente que o troll era apenas uma distração para algum outro assunto, e não de grande importância em si mesmo. Enquanto ninguém mandasse os estudantes vagando inutilmente pelos corredores, ou despachando os jovens sonserinos para as mesmas masmorras onde o troll havia sido visto".**

 **O menino não pareceu relaxar. "Suponho que isso seja plausível".**

 **"De qualquer forma", disse o homem, "se há alguém que possa ser considerado responsável pela morte da Srta. Granger, sou eu, não você. Sou eu, não você, quem deveria ..."**

 **"Percebi que você falou com a professora McGonagall e que ela lhe deu um roteiro a seguir." O garoto não se incomodou em manter a amargura de sua voz. "Se você tem algo a dizer para mim, professor, diga sem as máscaras."**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"Como quiser", disse o professor de defesa sem emoção. Os olhos pálidos continuaram aguçados e afiados. "Eu lamento que a garota esteja morta. Ela foi uma boa aluna na minha aula de Defesa, e poderia ter sido uma aliada para você mais tarde. Eu gostaria de consolá-lo pela sua perda, mas não consigo ver como fazê-lo Naturalmente, se eu encontrar os responsáveis, eu os matarei. Você está convidado a participar se as circunstâncias permitirem."**

 **"Que tocante", disse o menino, com a voz fria. "Você não está dizendo que gostou de Hermione, então?"**

 **"Seus encantos foram perdidos em mim, eu suspeito. Eu não mais formo esses vínculos facilmente."**

 **O garoto assentiu. "Obrigado por ser honesto. Isso é tudo, professor?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"O castelo está marcado agora", disse o homem parado no canto.**

 **"O que?"**

 **"Quando um certo dispositivo antigo em minha posse me informou que a senhorita Granger estava à beira da morte, lancei aquele feitiço de fogo amaldiçoado do qual uma vez falei. Queimei através de algumas paredes e pisos para que minha vassoura pudesse tomar uma direção mais direta até ela." O homem ainda falava sem emoção. "Hogwarts não vai curar essas feridas com facilidade, se chegar a curar. Eu suponho que será necessário remendar os buracos com conjurações menores. Eu me arrependo disso agora, já que era, de qualquer maneira, tarde demais."**

 **"Ah", disse o menino. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. "Você queria salvá-la. Você queria tão fortemente que fez algum tipo de esforço real. Suponho que sua mente, se não a deles, seria capaz disso."**

 **Um breve sorriso seco do homem.**

 **"Obrigado por isso, professor. Mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora até a hora do jantar. Você de todas as pessoas vai entender. Isso é tudo?"**

 **"Não é bem assim", disse o homem. Um tom de seca sardônica agora retornava à sua voz. "Você vê, com base em experiências recentes, estou preocupado que você possa agora fazer algo extremamente tolo."**

 **"Tipo o quê?" disse o menino.**

 **"Eu não tenho certeza. Talvez você tenha decidido que um universo sem a Srta. Granger é desprovido de valor, e deve ser destruído pelos insultos que ele lhe causou."**

 **O menino sorriu sem qualquer humor. "Seus próprios problemas estão aparecendo, Professor. Eu realmente não sou desse tipo de coisa. Você, em algum momento?"**

 **"Não particularmente. Eu não tenho grande afeição pelo universo, mas eu moro nele."**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **"O que você está planejando, Sr. Potter?" disse o homem no canto. "Você chegou a uma resolução significativa, embora esteja tentando esconder isso de mim. O que você pretende agora?"**

 **O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda estou pensando e gostaria de ficar sozinho para fazer isso."**

 **"Eu me lembro de uma oferta que você fez uma vez para mim, alguns meses atrás", disse o professor de defesa. "Você quer alguém inteligente para conversar? Eu vou entender se você não é agradável de estar por perto."**

 **O menino balançou a cabeça novamente. "Não, obrigado."**

 **"Bem, então", disse o professor de defesa. "Que tal alguém que é poderoso e não particularmente ligado a escrúpulos ingênuos?"**

 **Houve uma hesitação e depois o menino mais uma vez sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **"Alguém que é conhecedor de muita sabedoria secreta e magias que alguns podem considerar não serem naturais?"**

 **Havia um ligeiro estreitamento dos olhos do garoto, tão imperceptível que alguém poderia não ter -**

 **"Eu vejo", disse o professor de defesa. "Vá em frente e me pergunte sobre isso, então. Eu dou a você a minha palavra que eu não vou repetir nada disso para os outros."**

 **O menino demorou um pouco para falar e, quando o fez, estava com a voz embargada.**

 **"Eu quero trazer Hermione de volta. Porque não há uma vida após a morte, e eu não estou prestes a deixá-la - apenas** ** _não ser_** **-"**

 **O garoto pressionou as mãos sobre o rosto e, quando as retirou, mais uma vez pareceu tão desapaixonado quanto o homem parado no canto.**

 **Os olhos do professor de defesa eram abstratos e confusos.**

 **"Como?" o homem disse finalmente.**

 **"De qualquer maneira que eu tenho q fazê-lo."**

 **Houve outra pausa.**

 **"Independentemente dos riscos", disse o homem no canto. "Independentemente de quão perigosa a magia necessária para realizá-lo."**

 **"Sim."**

 **Os olhos do professor de defesa estavam pensativos. "Mas que abordagem geral você tinha em mente? Presumo que transformar seu cadáver em um Inferius não é o que você -"**

 **"Ela seria capaz de pensar?" o menino disse. "Seu corpo ainda iria decair?"**

 **"Não e sim."**

 **"Então não."**

 **"E a Pedra da Ressurreição de Cadmus Peverell, se pudesse ser obtida para você?"**

 **O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero uma ilusão de Hermione tirada das minhas memórias. Eu quero que ela seja capaz de** ** _viver_** **sua** ** _vida -_** **" a voz do garoto rachou. "Eu ainda não decidi em um ângulo de ataque em nível de objeto. Se eu tiver que forçar o problema adquirindo força e conhecimento suficientes para** ** _fazer isso acontecer_** **, eu irei".**

 **Outra pausa.**

 **"E para fazer** ** _isso_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o homem no canto, "você usará sua ferramenta favorita, a ciência".**

 **"Claro."**

 **O professor de defesa exalou, quase como um suspiro. "Eu suponho que isso faz sentido."**

 **"Você está disposto a ajudar ou não?" o menino disse.**

 **"Que ajuda você procura?"**

 **"Magia. De onde vem?"**

 **"Eu não sei", disse o homem.**

 **"E ninguém mais?"**

 **"Oh, a situação é muito pior do que isso, Sr. Potter. Não há praticamente um estudioso do esotérico que não tenha desvendado a natureza da magia, e cada um deles acredita em algo diferente."**

 **"De onde vêm os novos feitiços? Eu continuo lendo sobre alguém que inventou um feitiço para fazer uma coisa ou outra, mas não há menção de** ** _como_** **."**

 **Um encolher de ombros. "De onde vêm os novos livros, Sr. Potter? Aqueles que lêem muitos livros às vezes se tornam capazes de escrevê-los, por sua vez. Como? Ninguém sabe."**

 **"Existem livros sobre como escrever -"**

 **"Lê-los não fará de você um dramaturgo famoso. Depois de todos esses conselhos serem levados em conta, o que resta é mistério. A invenção de novas magias é um mistério semelhante de forma mais pura." A cabeça do homem se inclinou. "Tais esforços são perigosos. O ditado é que não se deve ter filhos, ou então esperar até que eles cresçam. Há uma razão pela qual tantos inovadores parecem vir da Grifinória, ao invés da Corvinal, como seria de se esperar."**

 **"E os tipos mais poderosos de magias?" o menino disse.**

 **"Um lendário bruxo pode inventar um ritual de sacrifício em sua vida e transmitir o conhecimento a seus herdeiros. Tentar inventar cinco desses seria o suicídio. É por isso que os magos do poder verdadeiro são aqueles que adquiriram conhecimento antigo."**

 **O menino assentiu com a cabeça distante. "Tanto para a solução direta, então. Teria sido bom apenas inventar um feitiço para reanimar Morto', Tornar-se Deus' ou 'Conjurar Terminal'. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Atlantis?"**

 **"Só o que qualquer estudioso sabe", disse o homem secamente. "Se você gostaria de ouvir sobre as dezoito principais teorias padrão - não me olhe, Sr. Potter. Se fosse assim tão simples, eu teria feito isso muitos anos antes."**

 **"Eu entendo. Desculpe."**

 **Houve um tempo de silêncio. O olhar do professor de defesa repousou no garoto, o menino olhou para o nada.**

 **"Há algumas mágicas que eu quero aprender. Feitiços que eu poderia ter usado hoje cedo, se eu tivesse pensado em estudá-los de antemão." A voz do garoto estava fria. "Feitiços que eu preciso, se esse tipo de coisa continuar acontecendo. A maioria eu espero que eu possa apenas aprender. Alguns eu acredito que não possa."**

 **O professor de defesa inclinou a cabeça. "Eu vou te ensinar quase qualquer mágica que você queira saber, Sr. Potter. Eu tenho alguns limites, mas você sempre pode perguntar. Mas o que especificamente você procura? Você não tem o poder bruto para a Maldição da Morte e a maioria dos outros feitiços proibido - "**

 **"Esse feitiço de fogo amaldiçoado. Eu não suponho que seja um ritual de sacrifício que até mesmo uma criança poderia usar, se ela ousasse?"**

 **Os lábios do professor de defesa se contorceram. "Isso requer o sacrifício permanente de uma gota de sangue; seu corpo ficaria mais leve com aquela gota de sangue, daquele dia em que morrer. Não é o tipo de coisa que alguém gostaria de fazer com frequência, Sr. Potter. Força de vontade é exigida para o fogo amaldiçoado para não virar sobre você e consumi-lo, a prática usual é primeiro testar a vontade de alguém em provações menores e, embora não seja um elemento primário do ritual, temo que exija mais magia do que você deve possuir por mais alguns anos".**

 **"Pena", disse o garoto. "Teria sido bom ver o olhar no rosto do inimigo na próxima vez que eles tentassem usar um troll."**

 **O professor de defesa inclinou a cabeça, seus lábios se contraindo novamente.**

 **"E os Feitiços de Memória? Os gêmeos Weasley estavam agindo de forma estranha e o Diretor disse que acha que foram Obliviados. Parece ser um dos truques favoritos do inimigo."**

 **"Regra Oito", disse o professor de defesa. "Qualquer técnica que seja boa o suficiente para me derrotar uma vez é boa o suficiente para ser aprendida."**

 **O menino sorriu sem humor. "E uma vez eu ouvi sobre uma adulta usando Obliviate enquanto ela estava quase completamente drenada, então não deve ser preciso muita magia para conjurar. Nem sequer é considerado Imperdoável, embora eu não possa imaginar por que não. Se eu pudesse ter feito o Sr. Hagrid lembra de um conjunto diferente de ordens - "**

 **"Não é tão simples", disse o professor de defesa. "Você não é poderoso o suficiente para usar o Feitiço da Memória Falsa, e até mesmo uma Obliviação simples irá além de sua resistência atual. É uma arte perigosa, ilegal usar sem autorização do Ministério, e eu o aconselho a não usá-la sob circunstâncias em que seria inconveniente apagar acidentalmente dez anos da vida de alguém. Eu gostaria de poder lhe prometer que obteria um daqueles volumes altamente guardados do Departamento de Mistérios, e passaria para você sob uma capa disfarçada. Mas o que eu devo realmente dizer é que você vai encontrar o texto introdutório padrão nas pilhas norte-noroeste da biblioteca principal de Hogwarts, arquivada sob M."**

 **"Sério", o menino disse categoricamente.**

 **"De fato."**

 **"Obrigado pela sua orientação, professor."**

 **"Sua criatividade se tornou muito mais prática, Sr. Potter, desde que eu te conheci."**

 **"Obrigado pelo elogio." O menino não olhou de onde estava novamente olhando para a varinha entre as mãos. "Eu gostaria de voltar a pensar agora. Por favor, explique a eles em meu nome o que acontece se eu for perturbado."**

 **A porta do depósito se abriu e o professor Quirrell saiu. Seu rosto tinha um olhar morto e sem emoção; ela teria dito que isso a lembrava de Severus, embora Severus nunca tivesse parecido assim.**

 **Mesmo quando a porta se fechou novamente, Minerva lançou uma barreira Silenciosa sem palavras. As palavras saíram dela rapidamente "Como foi - você ficou lá por um tempo - Harry está falando agora?"**

 **O professor Quirrell andou rapidamente pela sala até a parede mais distante, perto da entrada, olhou para ela. A falta de emoção escorregou de seu rosto, como se ele estivesse tirando uma máscara, deixando para trás alguém muito sombrio. "Eu falei com o Sr. Potter como ele esperava que eu falasse, e evitei dizer coisas que o incomodariam. Eu não acho que isso o consolou. Eu não acho que eu tenha o jeito."**

 **"Obrigada - é bom que ele tenha falado -" Ela hesitou. "O que o Sr. Potter disse?"**

 **"Tenho medo de ter prometido a ele não falar sobre isso. E agora ... acho que devo visitar a biblioteca de Hogwarts".**

 **"A** ** _biblioteca?_** **"**

 **"Sim", disse o professor Quirrell. Uma tensão incaracterística entrou em sua voz. "Eu pretendo reforçar a segurança na Seção Restrita com certas precauções que eu mesmo planejei. As seguranças atuais são uma piada. E o Sr. Potter deve ser mantido fora da Seção Restrita** ** _a todo custo._** **"**

 **Ela olhou para o professor de defesa, seu coração de repente em sua garganta.**

 **O professor Quirrell continuou falando. "Você** ** _não_** **vai dizer ao garoto que eu falei isso para você. Você vai confirmar para Flitwick e Vector que o menino deve ser desviado pelas evasões habituais se ele fizer perguntas precoces sobre a criação da magia. E embora não seja minha área de atuação, Vice Diretora se você puder imaginar para convencer o garoto a parar de afundar ainda mais em sua tristeza e loucura - de qualquer maneira, desfazer as resoluções que ele está tomando - então eu sugiro que você recorra** ** _imediatamente_** **a ela."**


	90. Capítulo 89: Papeis, Pt 2

**Capítulo 89:** **Papeis, Pt 2**

 **Pouco depois, houve outra batida na porta do depósito.**

 **"Se você realmente se importa com minha saúde mental", disse o menino sem levantar os olhos, "você vai embora, me deixa em paz e esperar que eu vá jantar. Isso não está ajudando."**

 **A porta se abriu e quem esperava do lado de fora entrou.**

 **"Sério?" o menino disse categoricamente.**

 **A porta se fechou e clicou atrás de Severus Snape.**

 **O Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts não usava nenhuma de suas arrogâncias costumeiras, ou mesmo a aparência desapaixonada que ele normalmente tomava no escritório do Diretor; seu olhar era estranho, enquanto olhava para o garoto que vigiava aquela porta; seus pensamentos insondáveis.**

 **"Eu também não consigo imaginar o que a vice-diretora está pensando", disse o mestre de poções de Hogwarts. "A menos que eu esteja destinado a servir como um aviso de onde isso o levará, se você decidir levar a culpa pela morte dela sobre si mesmo."**

 **Os lábios do menino pressionaram juntos. "Tudo bem. Vamos pular para o final desta conversa. Você venceu, Professor Snape. Eu admito que você foi mais responsável pela morte de Lily Potter do que eu fui responsável pela morte de Hermione Granger, e que minha culpa não pode se comparar com a sua. E então eu peço para você ir, e você diz a eles que provavelmente seria melhor deixar-me em paz por um tempo. Nós terminamos?"**

 **"Quase", disse o Mestre de Poções. "Eu sou aquele que colocou as notas sob o travesseiro da senhorita Granger, dizendo-lhe onde encontrar as lutas em que ela interveio."**

 **O garoto não reagiu a isso. Finalmente ele falou. "Porque você não gosta de bullying."**

 **"Não só isso." Havia uma nota de dor na voz do Mestre de Poções que soava estranha nele; Era difícil imaginar que fosse a mesma voz ácida que instruía as crianças a não mexerem nem uma vez mais que o indicado, ou elas explodiriam os próprios pulsos. "Eu deveria ter percebido isso ... muito mais cedo, eu suponho, e ainda assim eu não vi nada, sendo totalmente absorvido em mim mesmo. Para eu ser colocado como Chefe da Sonserina ... isso significa que Albus Dumbledore perdeu inteiramente a esperança de que a Casa Sonserina possa ser ajudada. Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore deve ter tentado, não posso imaginar que ele não tenha tentado, quando ele se tornou encarregado de Hogwarts. Deve ter sido um duro golpe para ele, quando depois disso muito da Sonserina respondeu ao chamado do Lorde das Trevas ... ele não teria me colocado em autoridade sobre aquela Casa, agindo como eu faço, a menos que ele tivesse perdido toda a esperança ". Os ombros do Mestre de Poções caíram, sob o manto manchado e sujo. "Mas você e a Srta. Granger estavam tentando fazer alguma coisa, e vocês dois conseguiram trazer o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Greengrass, e talvez aqueles dois pudessem dar um exemplo diferente ... Eu acho que foi uma tolice minha acreditar. O diretor não sabe do que eu fiz, e peço que não diga a ele."**

 **"Por que você está me contando isso?"**

 **"As coisas se tornaram muito sérias para não contar a alguém." Os lábios de Severus Snape se torceram. "Eu já vi conspirações desastrosas o suficiente, no meu tempo como Chefe da Sonserina, para saber como isso às vezes acontece. Se, no futuro, tudo vier à luz - então pelo menos eu lhe disse, e você pode dizer o mesmo."**

 **"Adorável", disse o menino. "Obrigado por esclarecer isso. Algo mais?"**

 **"Você pretende declarar que sua vida é agora uma ruína e que não há mais nada para você além de vingança?"**

 **"Não. Eu ainda tenho -" O garoto se cortou.**

 **"Então há poucos conselhos que eu posso lhe dar", disse Severus Snape.**

 **O menino assentiu com a cabeça distante. "A favor de Hermione, obrigado por ajudá-la com os valentões. Ela diria a você que era a coisa certa a fazer. E agora eu ficaria muito grata se você pudesse dizer a eles para** ** _me deixarem em paz_** **."**

 **O Mestre de Poções virou-se para a porta e, quando seu rosto estava invisível, sua voz veio em um sussurro. "Eu realmente sinto muito pela sua perda."**

 **Severus Snape partiu.**

 **O garoto ficou olhando para ele, tentando lembrar, da melhor maneira possível nesta distância, palavras que haviam sido ditas algum tempo antes.**

 ** _Seus livros te traíram, Potter._** ** _Eles não lhe disseram a única coisa que você precisava saber._** ** _Você não pode aprender com livros o que é perder aquele que você ama._** ** _Isso é algo que você nunca poderia saber sem experimentar por si mesmo._**

 **Tinha sido algo assim, pensou o menino, se estivesse lembrando corretamente.**

 **-\\\\-**

 **Horas se passaram agora, na seção de enfermaria com a porta fechada e um corpo deitado atrás.**

 **Harry continuou encarando sua varinha, que estava em seu colo. Nos pequenos arranhões e manchas nas onze polegadas de azevinho, falhas que ele nunca olhou perto o suficiente para notar antes. Um rápido cálculo mental dizia que não havia motivo para preocupação, já que se fosse seis ou sete meses de acúmulo de dano, uma vida normal não desgastaria a varinha por completo. Na época, ele provavelmente teria se preocupado se seu próprio Vira-Tempo fosse retirado se ele tivesse acabado de gritar abertamente "Alguém tem um Vira-Tempo?" no Grande Salão, mas teria sido fácil o suficiente para preceder, depois do almoço, encontrar alguém para enviar uma mensagem ao professor Flitwick duas horas antes e então o professor Flitwick poderia ter ido direto para Hermione, ou enviado a ela seu corvo Patrono, muito antes de o troll estar em qualquer lugar perto dela. Ou poderia aquele Harry alternativo já ter sabido que era tarde demais - ouviu falar da morte de Hermione depois do almoço e antes que ele pudesse comprar alguma mensagem enviada de volta no tempo? Talvez uma diretriz básica de trabalhar com viagens no tempo fosse garantir que você nunca se arriscasse a saber que estava atrasado demais, se ainda não tivesse voltado. Havia uma minúscula queimadura química agora no final de sua varinha, presumivelmente do contato com o ácido em que ele parcialmente transformara o cérebro do troll, mas a varinha parecia robusta contra perdas de pequenas quantidades de madeira. Realmente o conceito de uma 'varinha mágica' sendo necessária, ficava mais estranho quanto mais você pensava sobre isso. Embora se magias sempre estivessem sendo inventadas de alguma forma misteriosa, novos rituais sendo esculpidos como novas alavancas na máquina desconhecida, pode ser que as pessoas continuassem inventando rituais que envolviam varinhas, assim como inventaram frases como "Wingardium Leviosa". Realmente parecia que a magia deveria ser, em certo sentido, quase arbitrariamente poderosa, e certamente seria conveniente se Harry pudesse ignorar qualquer limitação conceitual que impedisse as pessoas de inventarem feitiços como "Apenas Conserte Tudo Para Sempre", mas de alguma forma nada nunca era assim fácil onde a magia estava envolvida. Harry olhou para o relógio mecânico novamente, mas ainda não era hora.**

 **Ele tentou conjurar o Patrono, objetivando dizer a seu Patrono para ir a Hermione Granger. Apenas no caso de ser tudo mentira, um Feitiço da Memória Falsa ou uma das maneiras que muitos sabiam que bruxos poderiam ser feitos para fechar os olhos e sonhar. Apenas no caso da verdadeira Hermione estar viva e ser mantida em algum lugar, apesar de sentir sua vida quando ela a deixou. Apenas no caso de haver uma vida após a morte e o Verdadeiro Patrono poderia alcançá-la.**

 **O feitiço não havia funcionado, de modo que este teste em particular não forneceu nenhuma evidência, deixando-o com o anterior desfavorável.**

 **O tempo passou e ainda mais tempo. Do lado de fora, você teria visto um menino, sentado, olhando para a varinha com um olhar abstraído, olhando para o relógio a cada dois minutos mais ou menos.**

 **A porta da enfermaria se abriu** ** _novamente_** **.**

 **O menino sentado lá olhou para cima com um olhar mortal e arrepiante.**

 **Então o rosto do menino rachou em desânimo, e ele ficou de pé.**

 **"Harry", disse o homem com a camisa formal e um colete preto jogado sobre ela. Sua voz estava rouca. "Harry, o que está acontecendo? O diretor da sua escola - ele apareceu naquelas vestes ridículas no meu escritório e me disse que Hermione Granger estava morta!"**

 **Um momento depois, uma mulher seguiu o homem até o quarto; ela parecia menos confusa que o homem, menos perplexa e mais assustada.**

 **"Papai", o menino disse fracamente. "Mãe. Sim, ela está morta. Eles não disseram mais nada a você?"**

 **"Não! Harry, o que está acontecendo?"**

 **Houve uma pausa.**

 **O menino caiu de costas contra a parede. "Eu não posso, não posso, não posso fazer isso."**

 **"O que?"**

 **"Eu não posso fingir ser um garotinho, eu simplesmente não tenho energia agora."**

 **"Harry", a mulher disse vacilante. "Harry -"**

 **"Papai, você conhece aqueles livros de fantasia onde o herói tem que esconder tudo de seus pais porque eles não entenderiam, eles reagiriam estupidamente e entrariam no caminho do herói? É um dispositivo de enredo, certo, para que o herói tenha que resolver tudo sozinho, em vez de contar para os pais dele. P-por favor, não seja esse dispositivo da trama, pai, ou você também, mãe ... apenas ... não desempenhe esse papel. Não sejam os pais que não entendem. N-não grite comigo e me dê exigências parentais que eu não posso seguir, porque eu entrei em um romance de fantasia estúpido e agora Hermione - eu simplesmente não tenho energia para lidar com isso."**

 **Lentamente, como se seus membros estivessem apenas meio animados, o homem de colete preto se ajoelhou para onde Harry estava de pé, de modo que seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível do de seu filho. "Harry", o homem disse. "Eu preciso que você me conte tudo o que aconteceu agora."**

 **O menino respirou fundo, engoliu em seco. "Eles me dizem que o Lorde das Trevas que eu derrotei ainda pode estar vivo. Como se não fosse a trama de cem livros, certo? Então, também pode ser que o Diretor da minha escola, que é o mais poderoso bruxo em todo o mundo enlouqueceu e Hermione foi enquadrada por uma tentativa de homicídio pouco antes disso, não que alguém tivesse dito aos pais dela sobre isso ou coisa parecida. O estudante que ela foi acusada de tentativa de assassinato era o filho de Lucius Malfoy, que é o político mais poderoso da Inglaterra mágica, e costumava ser o número dois do Lorde das Trevas: a posição de Professor de Defesa nesta escola tem uma maldição, ninguém dura mais do que um ano, eles dizem que o Professor de Defesa é sempre um suspeito. Esse ano o Professor de Defesa é secretamente um bruxo misterioso que se opôs ao Lorde das Trevas durante a última guerra e pode ou não ser o mal ele mesmo. Além disso, o Mestre de Poções tem chorado pela morte de Lily Potter por anos e pode estar por trás disto por alguma razão psicológica distorcida." Os lábios do menino se apertaram amargamente. "Eu acho que é a maior parte do estúpido enredo."**

 **O homem, que ouvira tudo isso em silêncio, levantou-se. Ele colocou uma mão gentil no ombro do menino. "Já chega, Harry", ele disse. "Já ouvi o suficiente. Estamos deixando a escola agora e levando você conosco."**

 **A mulher estava olhando para o menino, seu rosto fazendo uma pergunta.**

 **O garoto olhou para ela e assentiu.**

 **A voz da mulher era fraca quando ela falou. "** ** _Eles_** **não nos deixarão, Michael."**

 **"Eles não têm o direito legal de nos impedir -"**

 **"** ** _Direito?_** **Vocês são** ** _trouxas_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o garoto. Ele sorriu retorcido. "Você tem tanta importância para o sistema legal britânico mágico quanto os ratos. Nenhum bruxo vai se importar com quaisquer argumentos que você faça sobre** ** _direitos,_** **sobre** ** _justiça_** **, eles nem vão ter tempo para ouvir. Você não tem nenhum** ** _poder_** **, entende, de forma que eles não tenham que se preocupar. Não, mãe, eu não estou sorrindo assim porque eu concordo com as políticas deles sobre os trouxas, eu estou sorrindo porque eu não concordo com a sua política sobre filhos."**

 **"Então", disse o professor Michael Verres-Evans com firmeza, "veremos o que o** ** _verdadeiro_** **governo tem a dizer sobre isso. Conheço um parlamentar ou três ..."**

 **"Eles vão dizer que você é louco, tenha uma boa estadia neste asilo. Isso é assumindo que os Obliviadores do Ministério não cheguem primeiro à você e apaguem suas memórias. Eles fazem isso com os trouxas normalmente, eu ouvi. Eu acho que os verdadeiros superiores em nosso governo formaram algumas acomodações aconchegantes, talvez recebam alguns Feitiços de cura de vez em quando, se alguém importante conseguir contrair câncer." O garoto deu aquele sorriso torcido novamente. "E essa é a situação, pai, como mamãe já sabe. Eles nunca teriam trazido você aqui ou lhe dito qualquer coisa, se houvesse uma única coisa que você pudesse fazer sobre isso."**

 **A boca do homem se abriu, mas nenhuma palavra saiu, como se ele estivesse lendo um roteiro que descrevia o que um pai preocupado deveria fazer nesse tipo de situação, e esse roteiro de repente chegou a um lugar vazio.**

 **"Harry", a mulher disse vacilante.**

 **O garoto olhou para ela.**

 **"Harry, algo aconteceu com você? Você parece ... diferente ..."**

 **"Petúnia!" o homem disse, sua língua aparentemente funcionando mais uma vez. "Não diga essas coisas! Ele está estressado, só isso."**

 **"Bem, mamãe, você vê -" A voz do menino rachou. "Tem certeza de que quer tudo isso de uma vez, mamãe?"**

 **A mulher assentiu, embora não falasse.**

 **"Eu tenho ... você sabe como aquele psiquiatra da escola pensou que eu tinha problemas de controle da raiva? Bem -" O garoto parou e engoliu. "Eu não sei como explicar isso para você, mãe. É algo mágico. Provavelmente algo a ver com o que aconteceu na noite em que meus pais morreram. Eu tenho ... bem, eu estava chamando de um misterioso lado escuro e eu sei que soa como uma piada e eu verifiquei com ... com um antigo chapéu mágico telepático para ter certeza de que minha cicatriz não era** ** _realmente_** **habitada pelo espírito do Lorde das Trevas e dizia que havia apenas uma pessoa sob sua borda e eu não acho que os magos têm almas reais, de qualquer forma, uma vez que eles ainda podem sofrer danos cerebrais, apenas - "**

 **"Harry, diminua a velocidade!" disse o homem.**

 **"- apenas, apenas o que quer que seja, ainda é** ** _real,_** **há algo dentro de mim, me deu força de vontade quando as coisas estavam ruins, eu podia encarar qualquer coisa enquanto estivesse zangado, Snape, Dumbledore, todo o Wizengamoto, meu lado negro não tinha medo de nada além de Dementadores, e eu não sou estúpido, eu sabia que poderia haver um preço por usar o meu lado negro e continuei olhando para ver qual poderia ser o preço. Não parecia causar mudança permanente de alinhamento, não tentava me afastar dos meus amigos ou algo assim, então eu continuava usando-o sempre que tinha que fazer e só percebi tarde demais qual o preço realmente -" A voz do garoto se tornou quase um sussurro. "Eu só descobri hoje ... toda vez que o invoco ... ele consome a minha infância. Eu matei a coisa que pegou Hermione. E não foi o meu lado negro que fez isso, fui eu. Oh, Mamãe, papai, sinto muito."**

 **Houve um longo silêncio preenchido com o som de máscaras quebradas.**

 **"Harry," o homem disse, ajoelhando-se de novo, "eu preciso que você comece do começo e explique isso muito mais devagar."**

 **O menino falou.**

 **Os pais ouviram.**

 **Algum tempo depois, o pai levantou-se.**

 **O garoto olhou para ele, fazendo uma careta de amarga antecipação.**

 **"Harry," o homem disse, "Petúnia e eu vamos tirar você daqui o mais rápido possível -"**

 **"Não", o menino disse em advertência. "Quero dizer, pai. O Ministério da Magia não é algo que você possa enfrentar. Finja que eles são o escritório de impostos ou o reitor ou qualquer outra coisa que não tolere qualquer desafio ao domínio deles. Na Inglaterra mágica você só é permitido lembrar o que o governo pensa que você deve lembrar, e lembrar da existência da magia ou que você tem um filho chamado Harry é um privilégio, não um direito e se eles fizessem isso eu racharia e transformaria o Ministério em um cratera gigante flamejante. Mamãe, você sabe o placar, você absolutamente tem que parar o papai de tentar qualquer coisa estúpida. "**

 **"E filho -" O homem esfregou as têmporas. "Talvez eu não devesse dizer isso agora ... mas você tem certeza de que o que você está falando é realmente um lado mágico e sombrio, e não algo normal para um garoto da sua idade?"**

 **"Normal", o menino disse com paciência elaborada. "Normal como, exatamente? Eu poderia checar novamente, mas estou razoavelmente certo de que não havia nada sobre isso em** ** _Como criar uma criança: um guia para os pais._** **Meu lado negro não é apenas um estado emocional, isso** ** _me deixa mais esperto._** **Em algumas coisas, de qualquer maneira. Você não pode simplesmente** ** _fingir ser_** **mais esperto."**

 **O homem esfregou a cabeça novamente. "Bem ... há um fenômeno conhecido em que as crianças passam por um processo biológico que às vezes pode deixá-las irritadas, sombrias e macabras, e esse processo também aumenta significativamente sua inteligência e sua altura -"**

 **O menino caiu de costas contra a parede. "Não, papai, não é que eu esteja me transformando em um adolescente. Eu chequei com o meu cérebro e ainda acho que as garotas são nojentas. Mas se é isso que você quer fingir, então tudo bem. Talvez eu esteja melhor com você não acreditando em mim, eu apenas - " A voz do garoto engasgou. "Eu simplesmente não aguentava mentir sobre isso."**

 **"Adolescência não necessariamente funciona assim, Harry. Ainda pode demorar um pouco para você notar as meninas. Se, na verdade, você já não notou uma -" e o homem parou abruptamente.**

 **"Eu não gostava da Hermione desse jeito", o menino sussurrou. "Por que todo mundo fica pensando que tem que ser sobre isso? É desrespeitoso com ela, pensar que alguém só poderia gostar dela dessa maneira."**

 **O homem engoliu visivelmente. "De qualquer forma, filho, você se mantém seguro enquanto nós trabalhamos para tirá-lo daqui, isso é entendido? Você não vai realmente pensar que você virou para o lado negro. Eu sei que você teve, ah, o que eu costumava chamar seus momentos Ender Wiggin-"**

 **"Acho que agora estamos** ** _bem_** **além de Ender e vamos para Ender depois que as pestes matam Valentine."**

 **"Língua!" disse a mulher, e então a mão dela voou para cobrir a boca.**

 **O menino falou com cansaço. "Não esse tipo de peste, mamãe. Eles são alienígenas insectóides - não importa."**

 **"Harry, é exatamente o que estou dizendo que você não deveria pensar", disse o professor Verres-Evans com firmeza. "Você não deve acreditar que está se tornando mal. Você não deve machucar ninguém, se colocar em perigo, ou mexer com qualquer tipo de magia negra, enquanto sua mãe e eu trabalhamos para extrair você dessa situação. Está claro, filho?"**

 **O menino fechou os olhos. "Isso seria um conselho maravilhoso, pai, se eu estivesse em uma revista em quadrinhos."**

 **"** ** _Harry -_** **" o homem começou.**

 **"A polícia não pode fazer isso. Soldados não podem fazer isso. O bruxo mais poderoso do mundo não poderia fazer isso, e ele tentou. Não é justo para os espectadores inocentes brincar de ser o Batman se você não pode realmente proteger todos sob esse código. E eu acabei de provar que não posso."**

 **Gotas de suor brilhavam na testa do professor Michael Verres-Evans. "Agora você me escuta. Não importa o que você leu nos livros, você não** ** _deveria_** **estar protegendo ninguém! Ou envolver-se em algo perigoso! Absolutamente qualquer coisa perigosa! Apenas fique fora do caminho de** ** _tudo_** **, de toda loucura acontecendo neste hospício, enquanto nós tiramos você daqui o primeiro instante que pudermos!"**

 **O garoto olhou atentamente para o pai e depois para a mãe. Então ele olhou para o relógio de pulso novamente.**

 **"Excelente ponto", disse o menino.**

 **O menino marchou até a porta que dava para fora e abriu-a.**

 **-\\\\-**

 **A porta se abriu com um rangido que fez Minerva ficar assustada, e antes que tivesse tempo de pensar, Harry Potter saiu do quarto, olhando diretamente para ela.**

 **"Você trouxe meus pais para** ** _cá_** **", disse o menino-que-viveu. "Para** ** _Hogwarts._** **Onde Você-Sabe-Quem ou** ** _alguém_** **está espreitando, mirando em meus amigos. O que exatamente você estava pensando?"**

 **Ela não respondeu que estava pensando em Harry sentado em frente à porta do depósito contendo o corpo de Hermione, recusando-se a se mover.**

 **"Quem mais sabe disso?" Harry Potter exigiu. "Alguém os viu com você?"**

 **"O diretor trouxe eles aqui -"**

 **"Eu os quero fora daqui** ** _imediatamente_** **antes que alguém perceba, especialmente Você-Sabe-Quem, mas também incluindo o Professor Quirrell ou o Professor Snape. Por favor, envie seu Patrono para o Diretor e diga a ele que ele precisa levá-los de volta. Não mencione meus pais pelo nome, ou como pessoas, no caso de alguém estar ouvindo".**

 **"De fato", disse o professor Verres-Evans, assentindo severamente junto com isso de onde ele estava, diretamente atrás do menino, Petúnia um passo atrás dele. Sua mão descansou firmemente no ombro de Harry. "Nós vamos terminar de conversar com nosso filho em casa."**

 **"Um momento, por favor", Minerva disse em polidez reflexiva. Sua primeira tentativa de conjurar o Patronus falhou, uma desvantagem desse Charme sob certas circunstâncias. Não foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso, mas ela parecia ter perdido um pouco do jeito -**

 **Minerva desligou o pensamento e concentrou-se.**

 **Quando a mensagem foi enviada, ela voltou para o professor Verres-Evans. "Senhor", ela disse, "temo que o Sr. Potter não deva deixar a Escola de Hogwarts -"**

 **Quando Albus finalmente chegou, havia gritaria, o homem trouxa desistindo da dignidade. Pelo menos havia gritos de um lado da discussão. O coração de Minerva não estava nisso. A verdade é que ela não podia acreditar nas palavras que saíam de sua boca.**

 **Quando o professor se virou para discutir com o diretor, Harry Potter, que permaneceu em silêncio durante esse tempo, falou. "Não aqui", disse Harry. "Você pode discutir com ele em qualquer lugar, exceto Hogwarts, papai. Mamãe, por favor, por favor, certifique-se de que o papai não tente nada que o coloque em apuros com o Ministério."**

 **O rosto de Michael Verres-Evans se contorceu. Ele se virou, olhou para Harry Potter. Quando sua voz saiu, estava rouca, acompanhada de água em seus olhos. "Filho - o que você está fazendo?"**

 **"Você sabe perfeitamente o que eu estou fazendo", disse Harry Potter. "Você leu esses quadrinhos muito antes de você os entregar para mim. Eu já passei por um monte de porcaria, amadureci um pouco e agora estou protegendo meus parentes. Na verdade, é mais simples do que isso, você sabe o que eu sou fazendo porque você tentou fazer a mesma coisa Eu estou tendo meus entes queridos tirados de Hogwarts imediatamente, é o que eu estou fazendo. Diretor, por favor, tire-os daqui antes que Você-Sabe-Quem descubra sua presença e os marque para a morte."**

 **Michael Verres-Evans começou uma corrida frenética em direção a Harry, e então todo movimento parou com o homem trouxa inclinado para frente em seu vôo.**

 **"Sinto muito", o diretor disse baixinho. "Nós falaremos mais em breve. Minerva, eu estava com os outros quando você ligou, eles estão esperando em seu escritório."**

 **O diretor passou para frente como se estivesse deslizando, até que ele ficou no meio de onde o homem e a mulher estavam congelados; e houve outro clarão de chamas.**

 **O movimento foi retomado.**

 **Minerva olhou para Harry.**

 **Palavras não vieram para ela.**

 **"Movimento inteligente, trazendo-os para cá", disse Harry Potter. "Provavelmente danificou nosso relacionamento permanentemente. Tudo o que eu queria era ser deixado sozinho até a hora do maldito jantar. Que", o menino olhou para o relógio de pulso, " é agora, de qualquer maneira. Eu vou dizer adeus a Hermione sozinho, o que eu prometo que levará menos de dois minutos, e depois disso eu vou sair e ir comer algo como eu teria feito independentemente. Não me perturbe por esses dois malditos minutos ou eu vou estalar e tentar matar alguém, falando sério professor."**

 **O garoto se virou e entrou na pequena sala, abriu a porta traseira onde estava o corpo de Hermione Granger e entrou na sala antes que ela pudesse pensar em falar. Através da porta ela viu um flash de uma visão que ela sabia que nenhuma criança deveria ver -**

 **A porta se fechou.**

 **Ela começou a avançar, sem pensar.**

 **A meio caminho da porta, ela se conteve.**

 **Sua mente ainda estava lenta e doendo, e a parte dela que Harry Potter teria chamado de** ** _retrato de um severo disciplinador_** **estava falando sem vida palavras sobre o comportamento inadequado das crianças. O resto dela não achava que era uma boa idéia deixar qualquer criança, até mesmo Harry Potter, sozinha em um quarto com o cadáver ensanguentado de seu melhor amigo. Mas o ato de abrir a porta, ou afirmar qualquer tipo de autoridade, não lhe parecia sensato. Não havia coisa certa a fazer, e nenhuma coisa certa a dizer; ou se havia algum caminho certo, ela não sabia disso.**

 **Muito devagar, um minuto e meio se passou.**

 **-\\\\-**

 **Quando a porta se abriu novamente, Harry parecia ter mudado, como se aquele minuto e meio tivesse passado ao longo de vidas.**

 **"Feche a sala", Harry disse baixinho, "e vamos, professora McGonagall."**

 **Ela caminhou até a porta do depósito. Ela não foi capaz de se impedir de olhar para dentro, e viu o sangue seco, o lençol cobrindo a metade inferior, a parte superior do corpo como uma boneca de cera, e um vislumbre dos olhos fechados de Hermione Granger. Algo dentro dela começou a chorar novamente.**

 **Ela fechou a porta.**

 **Seus dedos se moveram sobre sua varinha, sua boca falou palavras sem pensar, Feitiços e proteções para selar a sala contra a entrada.**

 **"Professora McGonagall," Harry disse em uma voz estranha, como se de forma mecânica, "você tem a pedra? A rocha que o Diretor me deu? Eu deveria Transfigurar ela em uma jóia de novo, já que se mostrou útil".**

 **Automaticamente seus olhos foram para o anel no dedo mindinho esquerdo de Harry, notando o vazio no anel onde a jóia deveria estar. "Vou mencioná-la ao diretor", respondeu a sua língua.**

 **"Essa é uma tática comum, a propósito?" Harry disse, a voz ainda estranha. "Carregar algo grande Transfigurado em algo pequeno para usar como arma? Ou é um exercício habitual para a prática da Transfiguração?"**

 **Distante, ela balançou a cabeça.**

 **"Bem, vamos lá, então."**

 **"Eu tenho -" a voz dela parou. "Eu tenho medo de ter outra coisa que eu deva fazer agora. Você ficará bem por conta própria e prometerá ir diretamente ao Salão Principal e comer alguma coisa, Sr. Potter?"**

 **O garoto prometeu (salvo circunstâncias excepcionais e imprevistas, uma cláusula com a qual ela não discutiu) e depois saiu da sala.**

 **O que estava à sua frente ... não seria mais fácil, certamente, e poderia muito bem ser mais difícil.**

 **-\\\\-**

 **Minerva foi até seu escritório em um ritmo rápido; não devagar, pois isso teria sido uma descortesia.**

 **Professora McGonagall abriu a porta do escritório.**

 **"Madame Granger", sua voz disse, "Sr. Granger, eu sinto muito por isso -"**


	91. Capítulo 90: Papeis, Pt 3

**Capítulo 90:** **Papeis, Pt 3**

 **Não havia mais nada a fazer.**

 **Não havia mais nada a planejar.**

 **Não havia mais nada para pensar.**

 **Naquele vazio surgiu a nova pior memória -**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Diferentemente-De-Sua-Melhor-Amiga percorreu os longos e repetidos corredores em direção ao Grande Salão. Com todas as suas energias de pensamento exaustas, sua mente estava começando a lançar pensamentos como uma imagem de Hermione andando ao lado dele e conceitos sem palavras como** ** _Isso nunca acontecerá novamente_** **até que outra parte gritou** ** _Não_** **e o fez com a determinação de trazê-la de volta, apenas a voz daquela parte estava ficando cansada e a outra parte parecia incansável. Outra parte de sua mente insistia em rever o que ele dissera à professora McGonagall e a papai e mamãe, mesmo que ele só estivesse tentando tirá-los dali o mais rápido possível e estivesse usando energia mental limitada. Como se de alguma forma ele pudesse ter feito melhor, por um ato de sua vontade defeituosa. O que restaria de seu relacionamento com seus pais agora, Harry não podia adivinhar.**

 **Chegou finalmente a um cruzamento onde esperava um menino mais velho com vestes negras de franjas verdes, lendo silenciosamente um livro-texto, no caminho que alguém escolheria se quisessem interceptar alguém que ia dos aposentos do curandeiro ao Grande Salão.**

 **Harry estava vestindo o Manto da Invisibilidade, é claro, ele o colocou depois de sair do escritório, tornando-se imune a quase todas as formas de detecção mágica. Não havia sentido em facilitar para qualquer um que tentasse encontrá-lo e matá-lo. E Harry estava quase pronto para continuar sem se incomodar em descobrir o que estava acontecendo, quando reconheceu o rosto do menino sonserino.**

 **Realização ocorreu em Harry então. Claro, um dos estudantes que ficaram na escola durante o feriado de Páscoa teria sido naturalmente -**

 **"Você estava esperando por mim", Harry disse em voz alta, sem remover a capa.**

 **O menino sonserino recuou, batendo a cabeça contra a parede, seu livro didático de quinto ano caindo de suas mãos, antes que ele olhasse para cima com os olhos arregalados.**

 **"Você está-"**

 **"Invisível. Sim. Diga o que você quer dizer."**

 **Lesath Lestrange ficou de pé, numa posição de atenção, e depois falou "Meu senhor, fiz a coisa certa? Achei que você não desejaria que eu desse um passo à frente antes de todos aqueles outros, que eles suspeitassem de nossa conexão. Pensei, certamente, se você desejasse minha ajuda, você me chamaria- "**

 **Era incrível quantas maneiras diferentes havia para matar seu melhor amigo sendo estúpido.**

 **"Eu -" Lesath hesitou, depois disse em voz baixa: "Eu estava errado, não estava?"**

 **"Você agiu exatamente como deveria, sob as circunstâncias. Sou eu que fui um tolo."**

 **"Sinto muito, meu senhor", sussurrou Lesath.**

 **"Se você** ** _tivesse_** **vindo comigo, você teria sido capaz de matar o troll?" Não era nem a pergunta correta, a questão correta era se o próprio Harry teria considerado Lesath como suficiente e voado para fora sessenta segundos antes, mas ainda assim ...**

 **"Eu ... eu não tenho certeza, meu senhor ... Eu não sou muito bem-vindo a práticas de duelo na Sonserina, eu não aprendi os gestos da Maldição da Morte - eu deveria estudar essas artes para melhor atendê-lo, meu senhor?"**

 **"Eu continuo insistindo que não sou seu senhor", disse Harry.**

 **"Sim, meu senhor."**

 **"Embora", disse Harry, "e isso não é qualquer tipo de ordem, apenas uma observação, qualquer um deveria saber como se defender, especialmente você. Tenho certeza que o Professor de Defesa o ajudaria com princípios gerais, se você perguntar."**

 **Lesath Lestrange fez uma reverência e disse "Sim, meu senhor, vou seguir suas ordens, se puder, meu senhor".**

 **Harry teria se queixado de ser incompreendido, se não tivesse sido entendido perfeitamente.**

 **Lesath foi embora.**

 **Harry olhou para a parede.**

 **Ele honestamente pensou que ele já tinha descoberto todas as maneiras diferentes que ele tinha sido estúpido, depois de passar meio dia pensando sobre isso.**

 **Aparentemente, isso foi apenas mais excesso de confiança da parte dele.**

 ** _Nós entendemos o que fizemos de errado?_** **seu lado sonserino disse friamente.**

 ** _Sim,_** **Harry pensou.**

 ** _Seus escrúpulos éticos nem fazem sentido._** ** _Você não está enganando o Lesath._** ** _Você fez exatamente o que Lesath acha que você fez._** ** _Você não teria que dar desculpas para o motivo pelo qual Lesath estava te ajudando, você poderia apenas dizer que estava pagando a dívida de resgatá-lo de valentões, havia seis testemunhas disso._** ** _Hermione morreu porque você esqueceu de um recurso extremamente valioso, e esqueceu de Lesath porque ... por quê?_**

 ** _Porque ter Lesath Lestrange como um lacaio parecia algo que um Lorde das Trevas faria?_** **Lufa-Lufa disse com uma pequena voz mental.** ** _Quero dizer ... essa decisão provavelmente foi principalmente eu ..._**

 **O lado Sonserino de Harry não respondeu isso em palavras, apenas irradiava desprezo e mostrava uma imagem do cadáver de Hermione.**

 ** _Pare com isso!_** **Harry gritou internamente.**

 ** _Na próxima vez,_** **Sonserina disse friamente,** ** _eu sugiro que passemos mais tempo nos preocupando com o que é eficiente e eficaz, e menos tempo se preocupando com o que parece ser algo que um Lorde das Trevas faria._**

 ** _Ponto feito,_** **Harry pensou,** ** _eu vou._**

 ** _Não, você não vai,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Você vai chegar a mais racionalizações para seus pequenos escrúpulos._** ** _Você começará a me ouvir depois que seu_** **próximo** ** _amigo morrer._**

 **Harry estava começando a se preocupar que ele estava ficando louco. As conversas que ele tinha com as vozes em sua cabeça não eram geralmente assim.**

 **O menino que sobreviveu**

 ** _dor_**

 **Harry Verres se arrastou sozinho**

 ** _dói_**

 **Harry andou pelos corredores silenciosos.**

* * *

 **"Como está o Sr. Potter?" Exigiu o professor Quirrell. Havia uma tensão sobre o homem, você não podia chamar isso de** ** _preocupação,_** **mais como um emboscador que mede o tempo de atacar. Os Grangers mal tinham saído com Madame Pomfrey antes que o Professor de Defesa batesse na porta do escritório e entrasse sem esperar a resposta, e falou antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra. Parte de Minerva se perguntou de forma distante se Harry Potter havia aprendido aquele hábito com seu professor de defesa, não percebendo a dor dos outros quando havia algo mais em sua mente, ou se era apenas uma falha infantil que esse homem de alguma forma não conseguiu crescer acima.**

 **"O Sr. Potter parou de guardar o corpo da Srta. Granger", disse ela, colocando um pouco do frio que sentia em sua voz. Ela tinha certeza de que o Professor de Defesa não estava sentindo tanta dor quanto ela, o homem não havia falado uma única palavra de Hermione Granger. Para** ** _ele_** **colocar exigências sobre ela - "Acredito que ele tenha ido jantar."**

 **"Eu não estou perguntando sobre o estado** ** _físico_** **do garoto! Você tem - ele -" O professor Quirrell fez um gesto brusco, como se quisesse indicar um conceito para o qual ele não tinha palavras.**

 **"Não particularmente", ela disse. Ela estava a cerca de trinta segundos de ordenar que o Professor de Defesa saísse do escritório.**

 **O professor Quirrell começou a andar de um lado para o outro nos limites de seu escritório. "Miss Granger foi a única cujas preocupações ele realmente prestava atenção - com ela se foi - todos os controles sobre a imprudência do garoto foram removidos. Eu vejo agora. Quem mais teria? Sr. Longbottom? O Sr. Potter não finge que são iguais. Flitwick? Seu sangue de duende só choraria por vingança. Sr. Malfoy, se ele fosse devolvido? Para que fim? Snape? Um desastre ambulante. Dumbledore? Pfah. Eventos já estão marcados para catástrofe, eles devem ser dirigidos ao longo de algum curso que eles não iriam naturalmente. Quem Potter poderia ouvir? Com quem ele não costumeiramente fala? Diggory lhe ensinou, mas o que Diggory diria em conselho? Um desconhecido. Sr. Potter passou muito tempo falando com Remus Lupin. Para ele, dei pouca atenção. Lupin saberia as palavras para falar, o ato que deve ser feito, o sacrifício que deve ser feito para mudar o rumo do menino?" O professor Quirrell se virou para ela. "Será que Remus Lupin confortou os que estavam sofrendo ou controlou aqueles que tomariam atos precipitados, durante seu tempo com a Ordem da Fênix?"**

 **"Não é um pensamento ruim", disse ela lentamente. "Acredito que o Sr. Lupin foi muitas vezes uma voz de contenção para James Potter em seus dias em Hogwarts."**

 **"James Potter", disse o professor Quirrell, estreitando os olhos. "O garoto não é muito parecido com James Potter. Você está confiante no sucesso deste plano? Não, essa é a pergunta errada, não estamos limitados a um único plano. Você tem certeza de que este plano será** ** _suficiente,_** **que não precisamos ensaiar nenhum outro? Perguntado dessa forma, a questão responde a si mesma. O caminho que conduz ao desastre deve ser evitado ao longo de todos os possíveis pontos de intervenção". O professor de defesa havia recomeçado a andar pelos limites de seu escritório, alcançando uma parede, virando-se de costas, andando de um lado para o outro.**

 **"Minhas desculpas, professor", ela não se incomodou em manter a nitidez de sua voz, "mas eu cheguei a meus limites para o dia. Você pode ir."**

 **"** ** _Você_** **" O professor Quirrell girou e ela se viu olhando diretamente nos olhos de um azul gelado. "** ** _Você_** **seria o primeiro em quem eu pensaria depois da srta. Granger, para manter o garoto longe de uma loucura. Você já fez o seu melhor? Claro que não."**

 **Como ele** ** _ousa_** **sugerir isso? "Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, Professor, então você** ** _irá se retirar_** **."**

 **"Sua confederação deduziu quem eu realmente sou?" As palavras foram ditas com suavidade enganosa.**

 **"Sim, na verdade. Agora -"**

 **Magia pura, poder puro colidiu com a sala como um relâmpago, como uma trovoada ecoando em seus ouvidos que ensurdeceu seus outros sentidos, os papéis em sua mesa explodidos de lado não por qualquer vento conjurado, mas pela pura força bruta da força arcana.**

 **Então a energia diminuiu, deixando apenas os certificados de morte de Hermione Granger descendo pelo ar até o chão.**

 **"Eu sou David Monroe, que lutou contra Voldemort", disse o homem, ainda em tom suave. "Cumpra minhas palavras. O garoto não pode continuar neste estado de espírito. Ele se tornará** ** _perigoso_** **. É possível que você já tenha feito tudo o que pode. No entanto, eu acho isso um evento muito raro, e mais frequentemente dito do que feito. Eu suspeito que você só fez o que você costuma fazer, eu não posso verdadeiramente compreender o que leva os outros a quebrar seus limites, desde que eu nunca os tive. As pessoas permanecem surpreendentemente passivas quando confrontadas com a perspectiva da morte. Perder a vida é mais propenso a levar os homens aos extremos e à quebra de seus hábitos costumeiros. No outro lado da guerra, o Lorde das Trevas obteve excelentes resultados da Maldição Cruciatus, judiciosamente usada em funcionários marcados que não podem escapar da punição exceto pelo sucesso, sem esforços razoáveis serem aceitos. Imagine o estado de espírito deles dentro de si mesma e pergunte a si mesma se realmente fez** ** _tudo o que pode_** **para arrancar Harry Potter de seu curso."**

 **"Eu sou uma Grifinória e não sou muito dada a ser movida pelo medo", ela retrucou. "** ** _Você_** **exercitará cortesia dentro do meu escritório!"**

 **"Eu acho que o medo é uma excelente motivação, e de fato é o medo que me move agora. Você-Sabe-Quem, apesar de todo o seu horror, ainda obedeceu a certos limites. É meu julgamento profissional, falando como um mago aprendido quase a par com Dumbledore ou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, que o menino poderia se juntar às fileiras daqueles cujos rituais estão inscritos nas lápides dos países. Essa não é uma preocupação ociosa, McGonagall, eu já ouvi palavras para produzir apreensões mais graves."**

 **"Você está louco? Você acha que o Sr. Potter poderia - isso é ridículo. O Sr. Potter não pode -"**

 **Uma imagem sem palavras cruzou sua mente com um pedaço de vidro em uma bola de aço.**

 **"- Sr. Potter não faria uma coisa dessas!"**

 **"Sua escolha deliberada não é necessária. Os feiticeiros raramente começam a invocar seus próprios erros. O Sr. Potter não pode aparentar mal-intencionado para você. Você o considera imprudente quando ele está decidido em um objetivo? Eu digo novamente que tenho uma razão específica para as preocupações mais graves** ** _possíveis_** **!"**

 **"Você falou com o diretor disso?" ela disse devagar.**

 **"Isso seria pior do que inútil. Dumbledore não pode alcançar o menino. Na melhor das hipóteses ele é sábio o suficiente para saber disso e não piorar as coisas. Eu não tenho o estado de espírito necessário.** ** _Você_** **é quem - mas eu vejo que você ainda procura por outros para te salvar." O professor de defesa se virou e foi até a porta. "Acho que vou consultar com Severus Snape. O homem pode ser um desastre ambulante, mas ele sabe do fato, e ele pode ter uma compreensão maior do humor daquele menino. Quanto a você, senhora, imagine-se no fim de sua vida. Sabendo que a Grã-Bretanha - mas não, a Grã-Bretanha não é o seu verdadeiro país, imagino? Imagine-se no fim de sua vida enquanto a escuridão vier através dos muros de Hogwarts, sabendo que seus alunos morrerão com você, lembrando-se deste dia e percebendo que havia algo mais que você poderia ter feito."**


	92. Capítulo 91: Papeis, Pt 4

**Capítulo 91:** **Papeis, Pt 4**

 **Harry entrou no Salão Principal, olhou em volta apenas uma vez, pegou calorias suficientes para se sustentar, saiu, vestiu sua capa novamente e encontrou um pequeno canto aleatório para comer. Vendo os alunos em suas mesas -**

 ** _Sentir repulsa quando você olha para outros humanos não é um bom sinal,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Não é razoável culpá-los por não terem tido as oportunidades de aprender o que você aprendeu._** ** _Inação em emergências não tem nada a ver com pessoas sendo egoístas._** ** _Um viés de normalidade, como aquele acidente de avião em Tener - algo em que algumas pessoas correram e escaparam, mas a maioria das pessoas apenas se sentou em seus assentos, sem se mover enquanto seu avião estava literalmente em chamas._** ** _Olhe quanto tempo_** **você** ** _demorou para realmente começar a se mover._**

 ** _Odiar não serve a nenhum propósito útil_** **, disse Grifinória.** ** _Isso só vai prejudicar o seu altruísmo._**

 ** _Tente descobrir um método de treinamento que você poderia usar para evitar que isso aconteça da próxima vez,_** **disse Corvinal.**

 ** _Vou em frente e registrarei a previsão experimental,_** **disse Sonserina,** ** _de que sempre observaremos exatamente o que seria previsto na hipótese de que as pessoas não podem ser salvas, não podem ser ensinadas e nunca nos ajudarão com nada importante._** ** _Além disso, precisamos de alguma maneira de acompanhar todas as vezes que estou certo._**

 **Harry ignorou as vozes em sua cabeça e apenas comeu fatias de torrada o mais rápido que pôde. Não era uma nutrição adequada como política geral, mas exceções únicas não machucariam, desde que ele as compensasse no dia seguinte.**

 **No meio da mordida, a ardente silhueta prateada de uma fênix veio do nada e disse, na voz de um velho cansado "Por favor, remova sua capa, Harry, eu tenho uma carta para entregar a você."**

 **Harry tossiu um pouco, engoliu uma torrada que tinha descido errado, levantou-se, tirou o Manto da Invisibilidade, disse em voz alta "Diga a Dumbledore que eu disse tudo bem", depois sentou-se e continuou a comer a torrada.**

 **O brinde já havia acabado quando Albus Dumbledore foi até o canto de Harry, carregando folhas de papel dobradas na mão; papel real, com linhas, não pergaminho de feiticeiro.**

 **"Isso é -" Harry disse.**

 **"De seu pai e de sua mãe", disse o velho mago. Sem palavras, Dumbledore entregou os papeis dobrados e, sem palavras, Harry os aceitou. O velho bruxo hesitou, depois disse em voz baixa "O professor de defesa me disse para restringir meu conselho, e conclui o mesmo quando tive tempo para pensar. Sempre levei muito tempo para aprender as virtudes do silêncio. Mas se estou enganado, você só precisa dizer a palavra -"**

 **"Você não está enganado", disse Harry. Ele olhou para os papéis dobrados, sentindo uma dor em seu estômago que era como seu corpo indicava uma forte previsão pessimista. Seus pais não o deserdariam de fato, e não havia muito que pudessem** ** _fazer_** **com ele (parte de si mesmo ainda estava com medo de uma maneira muito visceral de privilégios de televisão serem tirados, não importando o pouco sentido que isso fazia agora). Mas ele havia saído do papel que os pais esperariam das crianças que, em suas crenças internas, eram mais baixas na hierarquia. Seria estúpido esperar qualquer coisa, exceto uma completa fúria indignada, toda raiva justa, quando você agia assim para alguém que pensava que eles eram dominantes sobre você.**

 **"Depois de lê-lo", disse o Diretor, "acredito que você deveria ir ao Salão Principal imediatamente, Harry. Há um anúncio que você desejará ouvir".**

 **"Eu não estou interessado em funerais -"**

 **"Não. Não isso. Por favor, Harry, venha assim que você terminar de ler, e faça isso sem sua capa. Você vai?"**

 **"Sim."**

 **O velho mago foi embora.**

 **Harry teve que se forçar a abrir a carta. O importante era manter seus amigos e relações vulneráveis fora de perigo, pode ser um clichê mas, até onde Harry podia dizer, a lógica era válida. Relacionamentos danificados podem ser reparados mais tarde.**

 **A primeira carta dizia, em caligrafia de roteiro que exigia um foco cuidadoso para Harry ler,**

 ** _Filho,_**

 ** _Não importa o que você tenha lido nos livros, manter-nos fora de perigo_** ** _não_** ** _é_** ** _tão importante quanto ter adultos que podem ajudar quando você está com problemas._** ** _Você decidiu, sem nos dar uma palavra, que o abandonaríamos por causa do seu "lado negro"._** ** _O fantasma de Shakespeare sabe que eu vi coisas neste último ano que não foram sonhadas em minha filosofia - às vezes me pergunto se sua mãe não está apenas me acalentando e as autoridades te levaram embora quando eu comecei a pensar que você era um usuário de magia, então não posso negar que é_** ** _possível que_** ** _você tenha conseguido desenvolver algum ... Não sei bem como chamá-lo, mas "lado negro" parece prematuro se não soubermos o que está acontecendo._** ** _Você tem certeza de que não é um talento telepático em expansão e está apenas captando as mentes de outros magos ao seu redor?_** ** _Seus pensamentos podem parecer maus para uma criança que cresceu em uma civilização mais sadia._** ** _Estas são especulações infundadas, eu admito, mas você também não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas._**

 ** _As duas coisas mais importantes que tenho para contar são estas._** ** _Primeiro, meu filho, tenho_** ** _toda a_** ** _confiança em sua capacidade de permanecer no Lado da Luz da Força o tempo que você quiser, e tenho toda a confiança que você escolherá a Luz._** ** _Se houver algum espírito maligno sussurrando sugestões horríveis em seus ouvidos, ignore as sugestões._** ** _Eu_** ** _sinto a necessidade de enfatizar que você deve ter um cuidado especial para ignorar esse espírito maligno, mesmo que esteja sugerindo ideias maravilhosas e criativas, e espero não precisar lembrá-lo sobre o Incidente com o Projeto da Ciência, que eu admito fazer mais sentido se você estivesse lutando com possessão demoníaca._**

 ** _A segunda coisa que tenho a dizer é que você não precisa temer que sua mãe ou eu vamos abandoná-lo por causa do seu "lado negro"._** ** _Podemos não ter esperado que você ganhasse poderes mágicos ou desenvolvesse uma afinidade pela magia negra, mas esperávamos que você se tornasse um adolescente._** ** _O que, se você pensar a partir da perspectiva de seu pobre pai, já é uma perspectiva suficientemente preocupante para uma criança que, aos 9 anos, participou da convocação de um total de cinco carros de bombeiro._** ** _As crianças crescem._** ** _Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que você vai se sentir tão perto de nós aos 20 anos como você sente agora._** ** _Mas sua mãe e eu nos sentiremos tão perto de você quando estivermos velhos e grisalhos e incomodando os robôs da casa de repouso._** ** _As crianças sempre crescem e se afastam dos pais, e os pais sempre as seguem por trás, oferecendo conselhos úteis._** ** _As crianças crescem e suas personalidades mudam, e elas fazem coisas que seus pais desejam que elas não façam, e elas agem desrespeitosamente com seus pais e as tiram de suas escolas mágicas, e os pais continuam a amá-las de qualquer maneira._** ** _É o caminho da natureza._** ** _Embora no caso de você ainda não ter atingido a puberdade e sua adolescência seja proporcionalmente pior do que isso, nos reservamos o direito de reconsiderar este sentimento._**

 ** _Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, lembre-se de que nós amamos você e sempre amaremos você, não importa o que aconteça._** ** _Eu não sei se o nosso amor tem algum poder mágico sob suas regras, mas se isso acontecer, não hesite em invocá-lo._**

 ** _Com tudo isso dito ... Harry, o que você fez não é aceitável._** ** _Eu acho que você sabe disso._** ** _E também sei que não é a hora de dar uma palestra sobre isso._** ** _Mas você deve escrever e nos dizer o que está acontecendo._** ** _Eu posso entender muito bem por que você quer que a gente seja tirado da sua escola imediatamente, e eu sei que não podemos forçá-lo a fazer nada, mas por favor, Harry, seja razoável e perceba o quão aterrorizados nós devemos estar._**

 ** _Eu gostaria de lhe dizer que é absolutamente proibido mexer com qualquer magia que os adultos ao seu redor considerem inseguro, mas pelo que sei, os professores da sua escola estão dando a todos lições de necromancia avançada toda segunda-feira._** ** _Por favor, por favor, exerça tanta cautela quanto sua situação permitir, qualquer que seja sua situação._** ** _Apesar do seu resumo muito apressado, não temos a menor ideia do que está acontecendo e espero que você nos escreva o máximo que puder._** ** _É claro que você está, pelo menos em alguns aspectos, crescendo, e_** ** _tentarei_** ** _não agir como o pai dos livros infantis que só piora as coisas - embora eu espere que você aprecie o quanto isso é difícil - e sua mãe disse uma série de coisas assustadoras para mim sobre como a magia permanece secreta e como eu poderia_** ** _causar problemas fazendo ondas._** ** _Eu não posso dizer a você para evitar qualquer insegurança, porque sua escola não é segura e seu diretor não vai deixar você sair._** ** _Eu não posso te dizer que você não deveria se responsabilizar por qualquer_** _ **coisa acontecendo ao seu redor, porque, pelo que sei, há outras crianças em apuros.**_ ** _Mas lembre-se que não é_** ** _sua responsabilidade moral proteger qualquer adulto, o dever deles é protegê-lo, e todo bom adulto concordaria com isso._** ** _Por favor, escreva e conte-nos o mais rapidamente possível._**

 ** _Nós dois estamos desesperados para ajudar._** ** _Se houver alguma coisa que possamos fazer, por favor nos avise imediatamente._** ** _Não há nada que possa nos acontecer, que seria pior do que descobrir que algo havia acontecido com você._**

 ** _Amor,_** ** _  
Papai._**

 **A última página dizia apenas**

 ** _Você me prometeu que não deixaria a magia te afastar de mim._** ** _Eu não te criei para ser um menino que iria quebrar uma promessa para sua mãe._** ** _Você deve voltar em segurança, porque você prometeu._**

 ** _Amor,_** ** _  
Mãe._**

 **Lentamente, Harry abaixou as cartas e começou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal. Suas mãos tremiam, todo o corpo tremia, e parecia estar se esforçando muito para não chorar; o que ele sabia sem palavras que ele não deve fazer. Ele não chorou durante todo o dia. E ele não choraria. Chorar era o mesmo que admitir a derrota. E isso não acabou. Então ele não choraria.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **A comida servida no Salão Principal naquela noite era simples: torradas, manteiga e geleia, água e suco de laranja, aveia e outros pratos simples, sem sobremesa. Alguns alunos usavam vestes negras simples sem as cores da casa. Outros ainda usavam os deles. Deveria ter sido motivo de discussão, mas em vez disso havia uma quietude, o som de pessoas comendo sem falar. Precisava de dois lados para fazer uma discussão, e um dos lados, esta noite, não estava muito interessado em debater.**

 **A vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall sentou-se à mesa principal e não comeu. Ela deveria ter. Talvez ela iria em pouco tempo. Mas ela não podia se forçar a fazer isso agora.**

 **Para um Grifinório, havia apenas um caminho. Minerva demorara pouco tempo para se lembrar disso, quando, depois da insistência do professor de defesa, sua mente não teve planos inteligentes para tentar. Esse não era o jeito da Grifinória; ou talvez ela devesse dizer apenas que não era do** ** _seu_** **jeito, Albus parecia tentar sua mão em conspirar ... e ainda assim, quando ela pensou em sua história, não havia tramas no momento da crise, sem esperteza e jogos, sem último recurso. Para Albus Dumbledore, e para ela, a regra** ** _em extremis_** **era decidir o que era a coisa certa a fazer, e fazê-la, não importava o custo para si. Mesmo que isso significasse quebrar seus limites, mudar seu papel ou deixar sua projeção de si. Esse é o último recurso da Grifinória.**

 **Através de uma entrada lateral do Grande Salão, ela viu Harry Potter entrar discretamente.**

 **Já era tempo.**

 **A professora Minerva McGonagall levantou-se da cadeira, endireitou o ponto gasto no chapéu e caminhou lentamente até a mesa diante da mesa principal.**

 **Os sons no Grande Salão, já abafados, desapareceram completamente quando todos os alunos se viraram para olhá-la.**

 **"Neste momento todos já ouviram", disse ela, sua voz não muito firme.** ** _Que Hermione Granger está morta._** **Ela não disse essas palavras em voz alta, já que todos tinham ouvido. "De alguma forma, um troll foi infiltrado no castelo de Hogwarts sem alarme de nossas antigas seguranças. De alguma forma, este troll conseguiu ferir um aluno, sem alarme das seguranças até o ponto de sua morte. Investigações estão em andamento para determinar como isso ocorreu. A Assembléia de Governadores está se reunindo para determinar como Hogwarts irá responder. Na hora certa, a justiça será servida. Entretanto, há outra questão de justiça, que deve ser tratada de uma vez. George Weasley, Fred Weasley, por favor, apresentem-se diante de todos nós."**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley trocaram olhares onde se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória, e então se levantaram e caminharam em direção a ela, devagar, relutantemente; e Minerva percebeu então que os gêmeos Weasley pensavam que iriam ser expulsos.**

 **Eles honestamente pensaram que ela iria expulsá-los.**

 **Era isso que a imagem da professora McGonagall, que vivia em suas cabeças, faria.**

 **Os gêmeos Weasley foram até o púlpito, olhando para ela com rostos assustados, mas resolutos; e ela sentiu algo em seu coração quebrar um pouco mais.**

 **"Eu não vou expulsá-lo", disse ela, e ficou ainda mais triste com o olhar surpreso em seus rostos. "Fred Weasley, George Weasley, vire-se e encarem seus colegas, deixe-os ver vocês."**

 **Ainda parecendo surpresos, os gêmeos Weasley fizeram isso.**

 **Ela puxou todo o aço em seu coração e disse o que era certo.**

 **"Estou envergonhada", disse Minerva McGonagall, "dos acontecimentos deste dia. Tenho vergonha de que havia apenas dois de vocês. Vergonha do que fiz à Grifinória. De todas as Casas, deveria ter sido a Grifinória para ajudar quando Hermione Granger estava precisando, quando Harry Potter pediu coragem para ajudá-lo. Era verdade, um sétimo ano poderia ter atrasado um troll da montanha enquanto procuravam pela Srta. Granger. E vocês deveriam ter acreditado que a Chefe da Casa da Grifinória", sua voz quebrou, "teria acreditado em vocês. Se vocês a desobedecessem para fazer o que era certo, em eventos que ela não tinha previsto. E a razão pela qual vocês não acreditaram nisso, é que eu nunca mostrei para vocês. Não acreditei em vocês. Eu não acreditei nas virtudes da própria Grifinória. Eu tentei acabar com o seu desafio, em vez de treinar sua coragem para a sabedoria. O que quer que seja que o Chapéu Seletor viu em mim que o levou a colocar-me na Grifinória, eu traí. Eu apresentei minha renúncia ao Diretor como Diretora Adjunta e como a chefe da Casa da Grifinória".**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **Houve gritos de choque e consternação, e não apenas da Mesa da Grifinória, quando o coração de Harry congelou em seu peito. Harry precisava correr para frente, dizer alguma coisa, ele não queria que** ** _isso_** **...**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **Minerva respirou fundo e continuou. "No entanto, o diretor se recusou a aceitar minha renúncia", disse ela. "Então eu vou continuar a servir, e tentar desfazer o que forjei. De alguma forma eu devo encontrar uma maneira de ensinar meus alunos como fazer o que é certo. Não o que é seguro, não o que é fácil, não o que nos é dito. Se tudo que eu posso ensina-los é entregar seus ensaios no prazo, pode muito bem não haver a Casa da Grifinória, esse caminho será mais difícil para mim, e talvez para todos nós, mas eu sei agora que antes eu estava apenas tomando o caminho fácil".**

 **Ela desceu do atril, desceu para onde os gêmeos Weasley estavam.**

 **"Fred Weasley, George Weasley", ela disse.** **"Vocês dois nem sempre fizeram o que é certo. O caminho da sabedoria não está no desafio flagrante e desnecessário da autoridade. E, no entanto, hoje vocês provaram ser os últimos da nossa Casa a sobreviver aos meus erros. Porque era o caminho certo, a coisa certa a fazer, vocês desafiaram uma ameaça de expulsão e arriscaram suas vidas para enfrentar um troll da montanha. Por sua coragem surpreendente que honra sua casa ter vocês, eu recomendo a cada um de vocês duzentos pontos pela Grifinória."**

 **Mais uma vez o olhar de choque em seus rostos, novamente a dor como uma faca em seu coração.**

 **Ela se virou para os outros alunos.**

 **"Eu não concederei nenhum ponto à Corvinal", disse ela. "Eu suspeito que o Sr. Potter não iria querer eles. Se eu estiver errado, ele pode me corrigir e aceitar tantos pontos de Casa quanto quiser. Mas, por qualquer coisa que valha, Sr. Potter, eu -", sua voz vacilou, "Eu sinto muito -"**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **"** ** _Pare!_** **", Harry gritou e então, novamente, "Pare". A palavra grudada na garganta dele. "Você não precisa, professora." Algo dentro dele estava torcendo, ameaçando dividi-lo, como as mãos de um gigante arrancando-o para rasgá-lo ao meio. "E, e você não deve esquecer Susan Bones e Rony Weasley - eles também ajudaram, eles também deveriam ganhar pontos da Casa -"**

 **"Senhorita Bones e o jovem Weasley?" disse a professora McGonagall. "Rubeus não disse nada disso - o que eles fizeram?"**

 ** _"_** **Senhorita Bones tentou aturdir o Sr. Hagrid quando ele tentou me parar, e o Sr. Weasley atirou em Neville quando Neville tentou me parar. Eles deveriam ganhar pontos, e, assim como Neville," Harry não tinha pensado em imaginar como Neville deve estar se sentindo agora, mas no instante em que ele pensou, ele sabia, "porque Neville tentou fazer algo, mesmo que não fosse a coisa certa, fazer o que é certo é a** ** _segunda_** **lição, você pode comece a praticar isso depois de aprender a fazer qualquer coisa - "**

 **"Dez pontos para a lufa-lufa, senhorita Bones", disse a professora McGonagall, com a voz embargada no meio. "Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Ron Weasley, sua família se orgulha muito, neste dia. E dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa por Neville Longbottom, por enfrentar o Sr. Potter e fazer o que ele achava certo -"**

 ** _"Você não deveria!_** **", Gritou uma voz jovem da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, seguida por um único som sufocante.**

 **Harry olhou para lá, e então rapidamente olhou para a professora McGonagall e disse, o mais firmemente que podia, "Neville está certo, na verdade, você não pode atribuir literalmente zero pontos para a parte em que você consegue a ação correta, que envia a mensagem errada também, mas ele estava no meio do caminho, então poderia ser cinco pontos."**

 **A professora McGonagall olhou por um momento como se não pudesse pensar no que dizer; mas então seus olhos foram para o lugar de Neville à mesa, e ela disse "Como quiser, Sr. Potter. O que é isso, Srta. Bones?"**

 **Harry olhou e viu que Susan Bones havia se adiantado, enxugando seus próprios olhos, e a menina da Lufa-Lufa disse "Na verdade - Professora McGonagall - o General Potter não viu - mas o Capitão Weasley e eu não éramos os únicos que tentaram para entrar no caminho do Sr. Hagrid, depois que ele saiu. Antes que alguns dos alunos mais velhos nos parassem. Mas conseguimos desacelerar o Sr. Hagrid por um minuto, para que o general Potter pudesse fugir."**

 **"Você também precisa dar pontos a eles", disse Ron Weasley da mesa da Grifinória. "Ou eu não vou aceitar nada."**

 **"Quem mais?" disse a Professora McGonagall, sua voz um pouco instável.**

 **Sete outras crianças se levantaram.**

 ** _O que nosso lado da Sonserina estava dizendo sobre prever nada iria funcionar?_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.**

 **Algo em Harry rachou, então ele teve que exercer toda a sua força para se manter unido.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **Quando tudo foi dito, e tudo foi feito, Minerva foi até onde Harry Potter estava. Embora não fosse sua maior habilidade, ela lançou uma barreira sobre eles para embaçar a visão e sons abafados com outro pensamento.**

 **"Você, você não precisava -" disse Harry Potter. "Você não deveria ter dito -" Ele soou como se estivesse sufocando. "P-Professora, tudo que eu disse a você era doloroso, odioso e errado -"**

 **"Eu já sabia disso, Harry", ela disse. "Mesmo assim, eu queria fazer melhor." Havia uma sensação de leveza em seu peito, tanto quanto se poderia sentir depois de pular de um penhasco, quando suas pernas não precisavam mais manter seu corpo em pé. Ela não tinha certeza se poderia fazer isso, não sabia o caminho; e ainda pela primeira vez, parecia possível que Hogwarts não se tornasse um fantasma triste de seu antigo eu, quando ela se tornasse sua diretora.**

 **Harry olhou para ela, em seguida, fez um barulho estranho que soou como se tivesse sido forçado a sair de sua garganta, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.**

 **Então ela se ajoelhou e o abraçou. Pode dar errado, mas também pode dar certo, e ela não deixaria que a incerteza a detivesse; já era hora de ela começar a aprender a coragem de um grifinório, para que ela pudesse ensiná-lo por sua vez.**

 **"Eu tive uma irmã uma vez", ela sussurrou. Apenas isso e nada mais.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 ** _Só para ter certeza,_** **disse alguma parte de Harry, enquanto o resto dele soluçava nos braços da professora McGonagall,** ** _isso não significa que aceitamos a morte de Hermione, certo?_**

 ** _NÃO_** **disse todo o resto dele, cada parte de sua mente em acordo unânime, calor e frio e um lugar oculto de aço.** ** _Nunca, de jeito nenhum, para sempre._**

 ** _-\\\~\\\\-_**

 **E um bruxo antigo a quem aquela barreira nada significava contemplava os dois, a bruxa e o jovem mago chorando. Albus Dumbledore estava sorrindo com um estranho olhar triste em seus olhos, como alguém que deu mais um passo em direção a um destino previsto.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **O professor de defesa observou os dois, a mulher e o menino chorando. Seus olhos estavam muito frios e muito calculistas.**

 **Ele não achava que isso seria suficiente.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **Não foi até a manhã seguinte que foi descoberto que o corpo de Hermione Granger havia sumido.**


	93. Capítulo 92: Papeis, Pt 5

**Capítulo 92:** **Papeis, Pt 5**

 ** _A primeira reunião:_**

 **Às 6h07 do dia 17 de abril de 1992, o Sol estava subindo acima do horizonte visto do castelo de Hogwarts, filtrando-se através de cortinas fechadas no dormitório dos meninos do primeiro ano da Corvinal para fornecer uma luz suave, vermelho-alaranjada do amanhecer e pouco mudado pelo tecido branco que cobria as janelas, ainda não acordando os meninos mais acostumados com a programação do inverno.**

 **Em uma cama entre muitas, Harry Potter dormiu o sono dos completamente exaustos.**

 **Tranquilamente a porta se abriu.**

 **Silenciosamente, uma figura atravessou o andar.**

 **Essa figura chegou à cama de Harry Potter.**

 **A figura pôs a mão no ombro do menino adormecido, que acordou gritando.**

 **Nenhum outro ouviu.**

 **"Sr. Potter," o homem pequeno guinchou, "o Diretor pediu sua presença imediatamente."**

 **Lentamente, o menino sentou-se na cama, suas mãos momentaneamente mexendo nas cobertas. Ele esperava se sentir muito pior, acordar esta manhã. Parecia ... errado, que seu cérebro funcionava agora, que seus pensamentos ainda se moviam, que ele não estava incapacitado de chorar por pelo menos uma semana. O menino sabia que não teria sido uma resposta adaptativa, pois os cérebros evoluiriam para isso. Seu lado negro, certamente, não faria isso. Mesmo assim, ainda parecia errado estar vivo e lúcido, esta manhã.**

 **Mas sua resolução de reviver Hermione Granger parecia suficiente, como se ele já estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, progredindo no caminho certo, e ela seria trazida de volta, e isso era tudo o que havia para isso; a tristeza estaria desistindo. Não havia mais nada para decidir, nenhuma ambiguidade, nenhum conflito para rasgá-lo, e nenhuma necessidade de lembrar o que ele tinha** ** _visto_** **-**

 **"Vou me vestir", disse Harry.**

 **O professor Flitwick parecia bastante relutante, mas disse em voz alta "O diretor disse que você deveria ser levado ao seu escritório diretamente e sem pausa, Sr. Potter. Sinto muito."**

 **Menos de um minuto depois - o professor Flitwick o enviara diretamente para o escritório do Diretor através do Flu Interno de Hogwarts - Harry encontrou-se, ainda de pijama, de frente para Albus Dumbledore. A Diretora Adjunta também estava sentada em outra cadeira, e o Mestre de Poções espreitava nas proximidades em meio aos estranhos dispositivos, preso em um bocejo quando Harry havia entrado pela lareira.**

 **"Harry", o Diretor disse sem preâmbulo, "antes de dizer o que devo dizer a seguir, eu lhe digo que Hermione Granger realmente morreu. As proteções gravaram e me informaram. As próprias pedras disseram que uma bruxa havia morrido. Eu testei seu corpo onde estava e aqueles eram os verdadeiros restos mortais de Hermione Granger, não qualquer boneco ou semelhança. Não há método conhecido de feitiçaria pela qual a morte pode ser desfeita. Tudo isso sendo dito, os restos de Hermione Granger estão desaparecidos do depósito onde eles foram colocados, e onde você os guardou. Você os pegou, Harry Potter?"**

 **"Não," Harry disse, estreitando os olhos. Um olhar mostrou-lhe que Severo o observava atentamente.**

 **O olhar de Dumbledore também era aguçado, embora não hostil. "O corpo de Hermione Granger está em sua posse?"**

 **"Não."**

 **"Você sabe onde está?"**

 **"Não."**

 **"Você sabe quem pegou?"**

 **"Não," Harry disse, então hesitou. "Além das óbvias especulações probabilísticas que não são baseadas em nenhum conhecimento específico meu."**

 **O velho mago assentiu. "Você sabe por que foi tirada?"**

 **"Não. Além das especulações óbvias, etc."**

 **"Quais seriam essas?" Afiados eram os olhos antigos.**

 **"Se o inimigo pode notar você correndo para consultar os gêmeos Weasley durante a aula depois que Hermione foi presa, e descobrir que o mapa mágico que você disse foi roubado, então o inimigo pode se perguntar por que eu estava guardando o corpo de Hermione Granger. Minha vez. Você arranjou a morte de Hermione na esperança de conseguir o dinheiro de volta de Lucius?"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse a professora McGonagall.**

 **"Não", disse o velho mago.**

 **"Você sabia ou suspeitava que Hermione Granger morreria?"**

 **"Eu não sabia. Quanto a suspeitas, eu a coloquei na posição mais fortemente defendida que pude, contra Voldemort. Eu não quis a morte dela, nem permiti, nem planejei me beneficiar com isso, Harry Potter. Agora me mostre o seu bolsa."**

 **"Está no meu baú -" Harry começou.**

 **"Severus", disse o velho bruxo, e o Mestre de Poções avançou. "Verifique o tronco dele também, todos os compartimentos."**

 **"Meu baú tem proteções."**

 **Severus Snape sorriu sem alegria e entrou na chama verde.**

 **Dumbledore pegou sua longa varinha cinza escura e começou a acenar ao redor do cabelo de Harry, parecendo um trouxa usando um detector de metal. Antes de chegar ao pescoço de Harry, Dumbledore parou.**

 **"A gema em seu anel", Dumbledore disse. "Não é mais um diamante claro. É marrom, a cor dos olhos de Hermione Granger e a cor de seu cabelo."**

 **Uma súbita tensão encheu a sala.**

 **"Essa é a pedra do meu pai", disse Harry. "Transfigurada o mesmo de antes. Eu só fiz isso para lembrar Hermione -"**

 **"Eu tenho que ter certeza. Tire esse anel, Harry, e coloque-o na minha mesa."**

 **Lentamente, Harry o fez, removendo a gema e colocando o anel no outro lado da mesa.**

 **Dumbledore apontou a varinha para a gema e**

 **Uma rocha cinzenta grande e indistinguível saltou no ar da força de sua súbita expansão, atingiu alguma barreira invisível no ar acima, e então caiu com um estalo alto na mesa do Diretor,**

 **"Essa é mais meia hora de trabalho para mim, Transfigurando-a novamente", disse Harry uniformemente.**

 **Dumbledore retomou seu exame. Harry teve que remover seu sapato esquerdo, e tirar o anel de dedo do pé que era sua chave de portal de emergência se alguém o sequestrasse e o levasse para fora das barreiras de Hogwarts (e não colocasse anti-aparição, anti-portal, anti-fênix e proteções anti-time-looping, que Severus havia avisado a Harry que qualquer Comensal da Morte certamente faria). Verificou-se que a magia que irradiava do dedo do pé era de fato a magia de uma chave de portal, e não a magia de uma Transfiguração. O resto de Harry foi considerado claro.**

 **Não muito tempo depois, o Mestre de Poções retornou, carregando a bolsa de Harry, e várias outras coisas mágicas que estavam no baú de Harry, que o Diretor também examinou, um por um, até todos os itens restantes dentro do kit do curador.**

 **"Posso ir agora?" Harry disse quando tudo foi feito, colocando tanto frio quanto ele podia em sua voz. Ele pegou sua bolsa e começou o processo de alimentar a rocha cinzenta. O anel vazio voltou ao dedo.**

 **O velho bruxo expirou, colocando a varinha de volta na manga. "Sinto muito", disse ele. "Eu tinha que saber. Harry ... o Lorde das Trevas tomou os restos mortais de Hermione Granger, parece. Eu não consigo pensar em nada que ele ganharia com isso, exceto enviar seu cadáver contra você como um Inferius. Severus lhe dará certas poções para mantenha a sua pessoa, seja avisado agora e esteja preparado para quando você tiver que fazer o que deve ser feito. "**

 **"O Inferius terá a mente de Hermione?"**

 **"Não -"**

 **"Então não é ela. Posso ir? Pelo menos para trocar meu pijama."**

 **"Há outras notícias, mas eu serei breve. As alas de Hogwarts registram que nenhuma criatura estrangeira entrou, e que foi o Professor de Defesa que matou Hermione Granger."**

 **"Hum", disse Harry.**

 ** _Pensamento 1: Mas eu vi o troll matar Hermione._**

 ** _Pensamento 2: Professor Quirrell encantou minha memória e montou a cena que Dumbledore viu quando ele chegou._**

 ** _Pensamento 3: Professor Quirrell não pode fazer isso, sua magia não pode tocar o minha._** ** _Eu vi isso em Azkaban -_**

 ** _Pensamento 4: posso confiar nessas memórias?_**

 ** _Pensamento 5: Havia claramente algum tipo de desastre em Azkaban, não teríamos precisado de um foguete se o professor Quirrell não tivesse caído inconsciente, e por que ele estaria inconsciente se não -_**

 ** _Pensamento 6: Eu realmente já fui a Azkaban?_**

 ** _Pensamento 7: Eu claramente pratiquei controlar os Dementadores em algum momento antes de assustar o Dementador no Wizengamoto._** ** _E_** **isso** ** _saiu nos jornais._**

 ** _ ** _Pensamento_** 8: Estou lembrando com precisão os jornais?_**

 **"Hum", Harry disse novamente. "Esse feitiço deveria ser seriamente imperdoável. Você acha que o professor Quirrell poderia ter encantado mina memória -"**

 **"Não. Voltei no tempo e coloquei certos instrumentos para gravar a última batalha de Hermione, que eu não suportava assistir em minha própria pessoa." O velho bruxo parecia muito sombrio. "Seu palpite estava certo, Harry Potter. Voldemort sabotou tudo o que demos a Hermione para protegê-la. Sua vassoura estava morta em suas mãos. Sua capa de invisibilidade não a escondia. O troll andava ileso ao sol; não era uma criatura perdida, mas uma arma pura e objetiva. E foi de fato o troll que a matou, apenas com força, de modo que minhas proteções e teias para detectar magias hostis foram em vão. O professor de defesa nunca cruzou seu caminho. "**

 **Harry engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e pensou. "Então essa foi uma tentativa de enquadramento no Professor Quirrell. De alguma forma. Parece ser o** ** _modus operandi_** **do inimigo** ** _._** **Troll come Hermione Granger, verifique as proteções, oh olhe, na verdade, o Professor de Defesa fez isso, mesmo no ano passado ... não. Não, isso não pode estar certo."**

 **"Por que não, Sr. Potter?" disse o Mestre de Poções. "Parece óbvio o suficiente para mim -"**

 **"Esse é o problema."**

 ** _O inimigo é esperto._**

 **Lentamente, a neblina do sono estava saindo da mente de Harry, e depois de uma noite inteira de sono, seu cérebro podia ver as coisas que não eram óbvias no dia anterior.**

 **Sob a convenção literária padrão ... o inimigo não deveria examinar o que você tinha feito, sabotar os itens mágicos que você havia distribuído, e então mandar um troll que foi feito indetectável de alguma forma que os heróis não descobriam mesmo depois do fato, de maneira que seria o mesmo que você não ter se defendido. Em um livro, o ponto de vista geralmente ficava nos personagens principais. Ter o inimigo apenas contornando todo o trabalho dos protagonistas, como resultado de planejamento e ações retiradas da visão literária, seria um** ** _diabolus ex machina,_** **e dramaticamente insatisfatório.**

 **Mas na vida real, o inimigo pensaria que eles eram o personagem principal, e eles também seriam espertos, e pensariam nas coisas com antecedência, mesmo que você não os visse fazê-lo. Por isso tudo parecia tão desarticulado, com partes inexplicáveis e aparentemente inexplicáveis. Como Lucius se sentiu quando Harry ameaçou Dumbledore de destruir Azkaban? Como os Aurores acima de Azkaban sentiram, vendo a vassoura subir em uma tocha de fogo?**

 ** _O inimigo é esperto._**

 **"O inimigo sabia perfeitamente bem que você voltaria no tempo para checar o que realmente aconteceu com Hermione, especialmente desde que o troll entrando em Hogwarts nos diz que alguém pode enganar as proteções." Harry fechou os olhos, pensando mais, tentando se colocar no lugar do inimigo. Por que ele, ou seu lado sombrio, teria feito algo como - "Pretendemos concluir que o inimigo tem controle do que as guardas nos dizem. Mas isso é algo que o inimigo só pode fazer com dificuldade ou sob condições especiais; eles estão tentando criar uma falsa aparência de onipotência."** ** _Como eu faria._** **"Mais tarde, hipoteticamente, as guardas mostram a professora Sinistra matando alguém. Achamos que as proteções estão apenas sendo enganadas novamente, mas na verdade, a Professora Sinistra foi Legilimizada e ela realmente o** ** _fez_** **."**

 **"A menos que seja precisamente o que o Lorde das Trevas espera que pensemos", disse Severus Snape, com a testa franzida em concentração. "Nesse caso, ele tem o controle das alas e a professora Sinistra será inocente."**

 **"O Lorde das Trevas** ** _realmente_** **usa planos com muitos níveis de meta -"**

 **"Sim", disseram Dumbledore e Severus.**

 **Harry acenou com a cabeça distante. "Então isso pode ser uma armadilha para nos fazer pensar que as proteções estão dizendo a verdade quando estão mentindo, ou uma configuração para nos fazer pensar que as proteções estão mentindo quando estão falando a verdade, dependendo do nível que o inimigo espera que raciocinemos. Mas se o inimigo está planejando nos fazer confiar nas proteções - nós teríamos confiado nas proteções de qualquer maneira, se não tivéssemos razão para desconfiar delas. Então não há necessidade de ter todo o trabalho de enquadrar o Professor Quirrell de uma forma que perceberíamos que foi feito de forma que perceberíamos, apenas para nos levar a ir meta ... "**

 **"Não é assim", disse Dumbledore. "Se Voldemort não dominou completamente as proteções, então as proteções tiveram que acreditar que a mão de algum professor estava em ação. Caso contrário, elas teriam gritado com o ferimento da Srta. Granger, e não apenas com a morte dela."**

 **Harry estendeu a mão e esfregou a testa, logo abaixo do cabelo.**

 ** _Ok, pergunta séria._** ** _Se o inimigo é tão esperto, porque diabos eu ainda estou vivo?_** ** _É sério que é difícil envenenar alguém, existem Feitiços e Poções e bezoares que podem me curar de literalmente qualquer coisa que possa ser colocada no meu café da manhã?_** ** _As guardas registrariam, rastreariam a magia do assassino?_**

 ** _Poderia minha_** **cicatriz** ** _conter o fragmento de alma que mantém o Lorde das Trevas ancorado no mundo, então ele não quer me matar?_** ** _Em vez disso ele está tentando expulsar todos os meus amigos para enfraquecer meu espírito para que ele possa controlar meu corpo?_** ** _Isso explicaria a coisa do Ofidioglossia._** ** _O Chapéu Seletor pode não ser capaz de detectar algo como o filactério de um lich._** ** _Problema óbvio 1, supõe-se que o Lorde das Trevas tenha feito sua coisa tipo o filactério de um lich em 1943, matando o qualonomedela e enquadrando o Sr. Hagrid._** ** _Problema óbvio 2, não existem almas._**

 ** _Embora Dumbledore também tenha pensado que meu sangue era um ingrediente-chave em um ritual para restaurar a força total do Lorde das Trevas, o que exigiria que eu fosse mantido vivo até então ... agora há um pensamento alegre._**

 **"Bem ..." Harry disse. "Tenho certeza de uma coisa."**

 **"E isso é?"**

 **"Neville precisa ser retirado de Hogwarts** ** _agora._** **Ele é o próximo alvo óbvio e nenhum aluno do primeiro ano pode sobreviver a esse nível de ofensa. Temos sorte Neville não foi assassinado ontem à noite, o inimigo não tem que esperar até terminamos o luto para dar o próximo passo.** ** _Por que o inimigo não atacou enquanto estávamos distraídos?_**

 **Dumbledore trocou olhares com Severus e, em seguida, com a expressão repentinamente tensa da Professora McGonagall. "Harry," disse o velho bruxo, "se você mandar todos os seus amigos embora, isso é o mesmo que se Voldemort -"**

 **"Eu vou ficar** ** _bem_** **sem o Neville por alguns meses a mais, não é como se você estivesse planejando fazer meus amigos ficarem aqui durante o verão e isso** ** _não é justificativa suficiente_** **para deixá-lo morrer! Professora McGonagall -"**

 **"Eu concordo bastante", disse a bruxa escocesa. Ela franziu a testa. "Eu concordo extremamente. Eu concordo com o ponto onde ... estou tendo algum problema para descobrir como expressar isso, Alvo ..."**

 **"Até o ponto em que você vai tirá-lo dali sozinho, independentemente do que alguém disser, porque não é desculpa dizer que você só estava seguindo ordens se Neville fosse morto?" Harry disse.**

 **Professora McGonagall fechou os olhos brevemente. "Sim, mas certamente deve haver algum modo de ser responsável sem ameaças de ação unilateral."**

 **O diretor suspirou. "Não precisa. Vá, Minerva."**

 **"Espere", o Mestre de Poções disse, assim como a Professora McGonagall, movendo-se com bastante rapidez, estava pegando uma pitada de pó verde do vaso de Flu. "Nós não deveríamos chamar atenção para o garoto, como o diretor chamou atenção para os gêmeos Weasley. Seria mais sábio, eu acho, se a avó do Sr. Longbottom o levasse de Hogwarts. Deixe-o ficar em seu Salão Comunal por agora; o Senhor das Trevas não parece capaz de agir tão abertamente."**

 **Houve outra longa troca de olhares entre os quatro, e finalmente Harry assentiu, seguido pela Professora McGonagall.**

 **"Nesse caso", disse Harry, "tenho certeza de uma outra coisa".**

 **"E isso é?" disse Dumbledore.**

 **"Eu preciso muito visitar o banheiro, e eu também gostaria de trocar esses pijamas."**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **"A propósito," Harry disse enquanto ele e o Diretor saíam de Flu para o escritório vazio do Chefe da Casa da Corvinal. "Uma última pergunta rápida eu queria perguntar apenas a você. Aquela espada que os gêmeos Weasley tiraram do Chapéu Seletor. Ela era a Espada de Gryffindor, não era?"**

 **O velho bruxo virou-se, face neutra. "O que faz você pensar isso, Harry?"**

 **"O Chapéu Seletor gritou** ** _Grifinória! Pouco_** **antes de entregá-la, a espada tinha um cabo de rubi e letras douradas na lâmina, e a escrita em latim dizia** ** _Nada melhor_** **. Apenas um palpite."**

 **"** ** _Nihil supernum_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o velho mago. "Não é** ** _bem o_** **que isso significa."**

 **Harry assentiu. "Mmhm. O que você fez com ela?"**

 **"Eu peguei de onde caiu e coloquei em um lugar seguro", disse o velho mago. Ele deu a Harry um olhar severo. "Espero que você não seja ganancioso querendo ela, jovem Corvinal."**

 **"De forma alguma, só quero ter certeza de que você não está mantendo isso permanentemente de seus detentores legítimos. Então os gêmeos Weasley são os Herdeiro de Gryffindor, então?"**

 **"O herdeiro da Gryffindor?" Dumbledore disse, parecendo surpreso. Então o velho mago sorriu, olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. "Ah, Harry, Salazar Slytherin pode ter construído uma Câmara Secreta em Hogwarts, mas Godric Gryffindor não foi muito dado a tais extravagâncias. Nós vimos apenas que Godric deixou sua Espada em defesa de Hogwarts, se um estudante digno enfrentasse inimigos que eles não poderiam derrotar sozinhos."**

 **"Não é o mesmo que dizer não. Não pense que não percebi que você não disse não."**

 **"Eu não vivi naqueles anos, Harry, e não sei tudo o que Godric Gryffindor pode ou não ter feito -"**

 **"Você de fato atribui mais de cinquenta por cento de probabilidade subjetiva de que há algo como um Herdeiro de Gryffindor e um ou ambos os gêmeos Weasley o são? Sim ou não, evasão significa sim. Você não conseguirá me distrair, Diretor, não importa o quanto eu tenha que ir ao banheiro. "**

 **O velho mago suspirou. "Sim, Fred e George Weasley são os Herdeiro de Gryffindor. Eu imploro para você não falar sobre isso com eles, ainda não."**

 **Harry assentiu e se virou para ir embora. "Estou surpreso", disse Harry. "Eu li um pouco sobre a vida histórica de Godric Gryffindor. Os gêmeos Weasley são ... bem, eles são incríveis de várias maneiras, mas eles não parecem muito com o Godric nos livros de história."**

 **"Apenas um homem extremamente orgulhoso e vaidoso", Dumbledore disse calmamente, enquanto se voltava para o Flu rugindo novamente com chamas verdes, "acreditaria que seu herdeiro deveria ser como ele mesmo, ao invés de quem ele desejasse que ele pudesse ser."**

 **O diretor entrou em fogo verde e foi embora.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 ** _A segunda reunião (em um pequeno cubículo da Sala Comunal da Lufa-lufa):_**

 **O rosto de Neville Longbottom foi desenhado em angústia, enquanto ele falava sem ninguém para ouvir, para o ar vazio.**

 **"Sério", o ar vazio disse de volta para ele. "Eu estou usando uma capa de invisibilidade com charme extra anti-detecção só para andar pelos corredores porque** ** _eu_** **não quero ser morto. Meus pais me tirariam de Hogwarts em um instante se o diretor permitisse. Neville, seu sair de Hogwarts é senso comum, não tem** ** _nada a ver_** **\- "**

 **"Eu te traí, General", disse Neville, sua voz era tão vazia quanto qualquer garoto normal de onze anos pudesse administrar razoavelmente. "Eu nem sequer fiz isso da maneira caótica. Eu me conformei com a autoridade e tentei fazer você se conformar à autoridade também. O que você sempre diz, sobre como na Legião do Caos, um soldado que só pode obedecer ordens é inútil?"**

 **"Neville", o ar vazio disse com firmeza. A pressão de duas mãos, sob um pano fino, veio firmemente sobre os ombros de Neville; e a voz se aproximou dele. "Você não estava cegamente obedecendo a autoridade, você estava tentando me proteger. É verdade que nesse mundo caótico, soldados que só podem seguir regras e regulamentos são inúteis. No entanto, soldados que seguem regras para proteger seus amigos são - "**

 **"Um pouco melhor do que inútil?" Neville disse amargamente.**

 **"** ** _Significativamente_** **melhor que inútil. Neville, você cometeu um erro de julgamento. Custou-me cerca de seis segundos. Agora pode ser que os ferimentos de Hermione tenham sido quase fatais, mas mesmo assim, eu não acho que seis segundos seria tempo suficiente para o troll dar uma mordida extra de Hermione. No mundo contrafatual onde você não entrou na minha frente, Hermione ainda morreu. Agora eu poderia ficar aqui listando as primeiras dúzias de maneiras que Hermione estaria viva se eu não tivesse sido estúpido - "**

 **"Você?** ** _Você_** **correu atrás dela.** ** _Eu sou_** **o único que tentou pará-lo. É minha culpa se é de alguém", disse Neville amargamente.**

 **O ar vazio ficou em silêncio por um tempo.**

 **"Uau", o ar vazio finalmente disse. "Uau. Isso coloca uma perspectiva bem diferente sobre as coisas, eu tenho que dizer. Vou lembrar disso na próxima vez que eu sentir um impulso de me culpar por alguma coisa. Neville, o termo na literatura para isso é "viés egocêntrico", significa que você experimenta tudo sobre sua própria vida, mas você não consegue experimentar tudo o que acontece no mundo. Havia muito mais coisas acontecendo do que você correndo na minha frente. Você vai gastar semanas lembrando daquela coisa que você fez lá por seis segundos, eu posso dizer, mas ninguém vai se incomodar em pensar sobre isso. Outras pessoas gastam muito menos tempo pensando sobre seus erros do passado do que você, só porque você não é o centro do universo deles. Eu** ** _garanto_** **a você que ninguém, exceto você,** ** _considerou_** **culpar Neville Longbottom pelo que aconteceu com Hermione. Nem por uma fração de segundo. Você está sendo, se você perdoar a frase, um idiota. Agora cale-se e diga adeus."**

 **"Eu não quero dizer adeus", disse Neville. Sua voz estava tremendo, mas ele conseguiu não chorar. "Eu quero ficar aqui e lutar com você contra - contra o que está acontecendo."**

 **O ar vazio se aproximou dele e abraçou-o em um abraço, e a voz de Harry Potter sussurrou "Que pena."**


	94. Capítulo 93: Papeis, Pt 6

**Capítulo 93:** **Papeis, Pt 6**

 ** _A terceira reunião_** ** _  
(10h31, 17 de abril de 1992)_**

 **A primavera havia começado, o ar do fim da manhã ainda fresco com as sobras do inverno. Narcisos haviam florescido em meio à grama que brotava da floresta, as gentis pétalas amarelas com seus corações dourados pendendo frouxamente de seus galhos mortos, cinzentos, feridos ou mortos por uma das súbitas geadas que você costumava ver em abril. Na Floresta Proibida, haveria estranhas formas de vida, centauros e unicórnios, pelo menos, e Harry ouvira alegações de lobisomens. Embora pelo que Harry lera sobre lobisomens da vida real, isso não fazia o menor sentido.**

 **Harry não se aventurou em nenhum lugar perto da fronteira da Floresta Proibida, já que não havia razão para correr o risco. Ele caminhava invisivelmente entre as formas de vida mais comuns das matas permitidas, a varinha na mão, uma vassoura presa às costas para facilitar o acesso, só por precaução. Ele não estava realmente com medo; Harry achou estranho que não sentisse medo. O estado de vigilância constante, prontidão para lutar ou fugir, não se tornou pesado ou mesmo anormal.**

 **Nas bordas dos bosques permitidos, Harry caminhava, seus pés nunca se desviavam perto do caminho batido onde ele poderia ser encontrado mais facilmente, nunca deixando a vista das janelas de Hogwarts. Harry tinha colocado o alarme em seu relógio mecânico para dizer a ele quando era hora do almoço, já que ele não podia realmente olhar para o pulso, sendo invisível e tudo o mais. Isso levantou a questão de como seus óculos funcionavam enquanto ele usava o Manto. Por falar nisso, a Lei do Meio Excluído parecia implicar que ou os complexos de rodopsina em sua retina estavam absorvendo fótons e os traduzindo para pontas neurais, ou, alternativamente, esses fótons atravessavam seu corpo e saíam do outro lado, mas não ambos . Realmente parecia cada vez mais provável que capas de invisibilidade deixassem você enxergar para fora enquanto era invisível porque, em algum nível fundamental, era assim que o conjurador tinha - não** ** _queria_** **\- mas** ** _acreditava implicitamente_** **\- que a invisibilidade deveria funcionar.**

 **Em seguida, você teve que se perguntar se alguém havia tentado Confundir ou Legilimizar alguém em implícita e com naturalidade, acreditando que** ** _Fixus Everythingus_** **deveria ser um Charm fácil no primeiro ano, e então tentar inventá-lo.**

 **Ou talvez encontre um nascido-trouxa digno em um país que não identificou crianças nascidas trouxas, e diga-lhes algumas mentiras extensas, falsifique uma história ao redor e provas correspondentes, para que, desde o início, eles tenham uma ideia diferente do que magia poderia fazer. Embora aparentemente eles ainda tivessem que aprender um número de Feitiços anteriores antes que eles se tornassem capazes de inventar seus próprios ...**

 **Pode não funcionar. Certamente havia alguns bruxos organicamente insanos que realmente acreditavam em sua própria possibilidade de divindade, e ainda assim não conseguiram se tornar deus. Mas mesmo os insanos provavelmente acreditaram que o feitiço de ascensão deveria ser algum ritual dramático grandioso e não algo que você fez com uma contração cuidadosamente composta de movimentos de sua varinha e o encantamento** ** _Becomus Goddus._**

 **Harry já tinha certeza que não seria assim tão fácil. Mas então a questão era,** ** _por que não?_** **Que padrão seu cérebro aprendeu? A razão poderia ser antecipada?**

 **Uma ligeira franja de apreensão rastejou através de Harry então, uma pontada de preocupação, enquanto ele contemplava essa questão. A preocupação sem nome aguçou, cresceu -**

 ** _Professor Quirrell?_**

 **"Sr. Potter", uma voz suave chamou atrás dele.**

 **Harry girou, a mão indo para o Vira-Tempo sob o manto; mais uma vez, o princípio de estar pronto para fugir com um aviso instantâneo parecia apenas comum.**

 **Lentamente, as palmas das mãos vazias e viradas para fora, o professor Quirrell caminhava em direção a ele, nos arredores da floresta, vindo da direção geral do castelo de Hogwarts.**

 **"Sr. Potter", o professor Quirrell disse novamente. "Eu sei que você está aqui. Você sabe que eu sei que você está aqui. Eu preciso falar com você."**

 **Ainda assim Harry não disse nada. Professor Quirrell não tinha realmente dito sobre o que se tratava, e a caminhada matinal ensolarada de Harry ao redor da borda da floresta tinha produzido um clima de silêncio dentro dele.**

 **O professor Quirrell deu um pequeno passo para a esquerda, um passo à frente e outro para a direita. Ele inclinou a cabeça com um olhar de cálculo, e então caminhou quase diretamente em direção aonde Harry estava parado, a poucos passos de distância com a sensação de desgraça acesa ao máximo que conseguiam suportar.**

 **"Você ainda está resolvido no seu curso?" Professor Quirrell disse. "O mesmo curso que você falou ontem?"**

 **Novamente Harry não respondeu.**

 **O professor Quirrell suspirou. "Há muito que tenho feito por você", disse o homem. "Tudo o que você pode querer saber de mim, você não pode negar isso. Estou clamando algumas das dívidas. Fale comigo, Sr. Potter."**

 ** _Não estou com vontade de fazer isso agora,_** **pensou Harry; então** ** _Ah, certo._**

 ** _-\\\~\\\\-_**

 **Duas horas depois, depois de Harry ter girado o Vira-Tempo uma vez, anotou a hora exata e memorizou sua localização exata, passou outra hora andando, entrou e disse à Professora McGonagall que ele estava conversando com o Professor de Defesa na floresta nos arredores de Hogwarts (Apenas para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer com ele), caminhou por mais uma hora, depois retornou ao seu local original exatamente uma hora depois que ele saiu e girou o Vira-Tempo novamente -**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **"O que é que foi isso?" Professor Quirrell disse, piscando. "Você acabou de -"**

 **"Nada importante", disse Harry sem puxar o capuz de sua capa de invisibilidade, ou tirar a mão de seu Time-Turner. "Sim, eu ainda estou resolvido. Para ser honesto, estou pensando que não deveria ter dito nada."**

 **O professor Quirrell inclinou a cabeça. "Um sentimento que lhe servirá bem na vida. Há algo que possa mudar sua mente?"**

 **"Professor, se eu já** ** _soubesse_** **da existência de um argumento que mudaria minha decisão -"**

 **"É verdade, para gente como nós. Mas você ficaria surpreso com a frequência com que alguém sabe o que está esperando para ouvir, mas ainda precisa esperar para ouvir." O professor Quirrell sacudiu a cabeça. "Para colocar isso em seus termos ... há um fato verdadeiro, conhecido por mim, mas não para você, do qual eu gostaria de convencê-lo, Sr. Potter."**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry se levantaram, embora ele percebesse no momento seguinte que o professor Quirrell não podia ver. "Isso está em meus termos, tudo bem. Vá em frente."**

 **"A intenção que você formou é muito mais perigosa do que imagina."**

 **Responder a esta afirmação surpreendente não levou muito em consideração da parte de Harry. "Defina perigoso, e me diga o que você acha que sabe e como você acha que sabe disso."**

 **"Às vezes", disse o professor Quirrell, "dizer a alguém sobre um perigo pode levá-lo a entrar diretamente nele. Não tenho intenção de que isso aconteça dessa vez. Você espera que eu lhe diga exatamente o que você não deve fazer? Exatamente por quê? Exatamente porque estou com medo?" O homem sacudiu a cabeça. "Se você fosse feiticeiro, Sr. Potter, você saberia levar isso a sério, quando um mago poderoso dissesse apenas para tomar cuidado."**

 **Teria sido uma mentira dizer que Harry não estava aborrecido, mas também não era um idiota; então Harry disse apenas "Existe alguma coisa que você** ** _possa_** **me dizer?"**

 **Com cuidado, o professor Quirrell sentou-se na grama e pegou sua varinha, sua mão assumindo uma posição que Harry reconheceu. A respiração de Harry ficou presa.**

 **"Esta é a última vez que poderei fazer isso por você", disse o professor Quirrell em voz baixa. Então o homem começou a falar palavras que eram estranhas, sem linguagem que Harry pudesse reconhecer, entonação que parecia não muito humana, palavras que pareciam escapar da memória de Harry enquanto ele tentava agarrá-las, saindo de sua mente tão rapidamente quanto elas entravam.**

 **O feitiço tomou efeito mais lentamente, desta vez. As árvores pareciam escurecer, galhos e folhas manchando, como se vistas através de óculos de sol perfeitos que se apagassem e atenuassem a luz sem distorcê-la. A tigela azul do céu recuou, o horizonte no qual o cérebro de Harry falsamente atribuiu uma distância finita recuando quando ficou cinza, e cinza mais escuro. As nuvens se tornaram translúcidas, transparentes, deixando a escuridão penetrar.**

 **A floresta sombreada, desbotada, diminuiu em escuridão.**

 **O grande rio celeste tornou-se visível mais uma vez, quando os olhos de Harry se ajustaram, tornou-se capaz de ver o maior objeto que os olhos humanos jamais poderiam ver como mais do que um ponto, a Via Láctea ao redor.**

 **E as estrelas, penetrantemente brilhantes e ainda remotas, saindo de uma grande profundidade.**

 **O professor Quirrell respirou fundo. Então ele ergueu a varinha novamente (pouco visível, à luz das estrelas, sem sol ou lua) e bateu na cabeça com um som como um ovo quebrando.**

 **O Professor de Defesa também desapareceu, tornou-se igualmente invisível.**

 **Um minúsculo disco de grama, iluminado por pouca luz, flutuava desocupado no espaço vazio.**

 **Nenhum deles falou por um tempo. Harry estava contente em olhar para as estrelas, sem se distrair nem mesmo com seu próprio corpo. Seja o que for que o professor Quirrell o tenha chamado aqui para dizer, isso seria dito no devido tempo.**

 **No devido tempo, uma voz falou.**

 **"Não há guerra aqui", disse uma voz suave emanando de dentro do vazio. "Sem conflito e batalha, sem política e traição, sem morte e sem vida. Isso é tudo pela loucura dos homens. As estrelas estão acima de tanta tolice, intocadas por eles. Aqui há paz e silêncio eterno. Então eu pensei uma vez."**

 **Harry se virou para olhar para onde a voz se originou e viu apenas estrelas.**

 **"Então você já pensou?" Harry disse, quando nenhuma outra palavra parecia estar próxima.**

 **"Não há nada acima da loucura dos homens", sussurrou a voz do vazio. "Não há nada além dos poderes destrutivos da idiotice suficientemente inteligente, nem mesmo as próprias estrelas. Fiz um grande esforço para fazer uma certa placa de ouro durar para sempre. Eu não gostaria de vê-la destruída pela loucura humana."**

 **Novamente os olhos de Harry se dirigiram reflexivamente para onde a voz deveria estar, mais uma vez viram apenas vazio. "Acho que posso tranquilizá-lo nesse ponto, Professor. Armas nucleares não têm uma bola de fogo que se estende por ... a que distância fica a Pioneer 11? Em algum lugar em torno de um bilhão de quilômetros, talvez? Trouxas falam sobre armas nucleares destruindo o mundo Mas o que eles realmente querem dizer é um aquecimento leve da superfície da Terra. O** ** _Sol_** **é uma gigante reação de fusão e não vaporiza sondas espaciais distantes O pior cenário para a guerra nuclear não chegaria nem perto de destruir o Sistema Solar, não que isso sirva muito de consolo."**

 **"É verdade enquanto falamos de trouxas", disse a voz suave em meio à luz das estrelas. "Mas o que os trouxas sabem do verdadeiro poder? Não são eles que me assustam agora. É você."**

 **"Professor", Harry disse cuidadosamente, "enquanto eu tenho que admitir que revelei algumas falhas críticas em minha vida, há um pouco de distância entre isso e perder um teste de resistência tão forte que a sonda Pioneer 11 é pega na explosão Não há nenhuma maneira realista de fazer isso sem explodir o Sol. E antes que você pergunte, nosso Sol é uma estrela de sequência principal tipo G, não** ** _pode_** **explodir. Qualquer entrada de energia aumentaria o volume do plasma de hidrogênio. O Sol não tem um núcleo degenerado que possa ser detonado. O Sol não tem massa suficiente para ir supernova, mesmo no final de sua vida útil."**

 **"Coisas tão incríveis que os trouxas aprenderam", a outra voz murmurou. "Como as estrelas vivem, como são preservadas da morte, como morrem. E nunca se perguntam se tal conhecimento pode ser perigoso".**

 **"Com toda franqueza, professor, esse pensamento em particular nunca me ocorreu."**

 **"Você é nascido trouxa. Eu não falo de sangue, eu falo de como você passou seus anos de infância. Há uma liberdade de pensamento nisso, é verdade. Mas há também sabedoria na cautela da feitiçaria. Foram trezentos e vinte e três anos desde que os territórios mágicos da Sicília foram arruinados pela loucura de um homem. Tais incidentes eram mais comuns nos anos em que Hogwarts foi criado. Mais comum ainda, na época posterior de Merlin. Da época antes de Merlin, pouco resta para estudar".**

 **"Há cerca de trinta ordens de magnitude de diferença entre isso e explodir o Sol", observou Harry, depois se conteve. "Mas isso é uma desculpa sem sentido, desculpe, explodir um país também seria ruim, eu concordo. Em qualquer caso, professor, eu não planejo fazer algo assim."**

 **"Sua escolha não é necessária, Sr. Potter. Se você tivesse lido mais novelas bruxas e menos histórias trouxas, você saberia. Na literatura séria, o mago cuja insensatez ameaça libertar os Homens-osso Shambling não será deliberadamente inclinado em tal objetivo, isto é, para livros infantis. Esse bruxo verdadeiramente perigoso talvez se debruce sobre algum projeto do qual ele antecipa grande renome, e a perspectiva certa de perder aquele renome e viver sua vida na obscuridade parecerá mais vívida do que a desconhecida perspectiva de destruir o seu país, ou ele deve ter prometido sucesso a um que ele não suportaria desapontar. Talvez ele tenha filhos em dívida. Há muita sabedoria literária nessas histórias. Nascida da dura experiência e das cidades de cinzas. A perspectiva de um desastre é um feiticeiro poderoso que, por qualquer razão, não consegue parar quando surgem sinais de alerta. Embora ele possa falar muito e em voz alta de cautela, ele não será capaz de parar. Eu me pergunto, Sr. Potter, você já pensou em tentar qualquer coisa que a própria Hermione Granger teria dito para você não fazer?"**

 **"** ** _Tudo_** ** _bem,_** **entendido", disse Harry. "Professor, eu estou bem ciente que se eu salvar Hermione ao preço da vida de outras duas pessoas, eu perderei em pontos totais do ponto de vista utilitarista. Estou** ** _extremamente_** **ciente de que Hermione não iria querer que eu arriscasse destruir um país inteiro apenas para salvá-la. Isso é apenas senso comum ".**

 **"Criança que destrói Dementadores", disse aquela voz suave, "se fosse apenas um país que eu temia que você arruinasse, eu ficaria menos preocupado. Inicialmente, não acreditei que seu conhecimento da ciência e práticas trouxas seria uma fonte de grande poder. Agora eu credito mais nisso. Estou sinceramente preocupado com a segurança daquela placa dourada."**

 **"Bem, se a ficção científica me ensinou alguma coisa", disse Harry, "aprendi que destruir o Sistema Solar não é moralmente aceitável, especialmente se você fizer isso antes que a humanidade tenha colonizado qualquer outro sistema estelar".**

 **"Então você vai desistir disso -"**

 **"Não", Harry disse sem sequer pensar antes de abrir a boca. Depois de um momento, ele acrescentou: "Mas eu entendo o que você está tentando me dizer".**

 **Silêncio. As estrelas não tinham mudado, nem como teriam em um céu noturno terrestre, com o tempo.**

 **Um farfalhar muito leve, como se alguém estivesse mudando de corpo. Harry percebeu que estava parado há algum tempo na mesma posição e desceu ao círculo quase invisível de grama que ainda ficava embaixo dele, tomando cuidado para não tocar nas bordas do feitiço.**

 **"Diga-me isto", disse a voz suave. "Por que essa menina é tão importante para você?"**

 **"Porque ela é minha amiga."**

 **"Na língua inglesa, como é costumeiramente usada, Sr. Potter, a palavra 'amigo' não está associada a um esforço desesperado para ressuscitar os mortos. Você tem a impressão de que ela é o seu verdadeiro amor, ou algo assim?"**

 **"Ah, você também não ", disse Harry, cansado. "Não você, de todas as pessoas, Professor. Bem, somos melhores amigos, mas é** ** _tudo,_** **ok? Já chega. Amigos não deixam amigos ficarem mortos."**

 **"Pessoas comuns não fazem tanto, para aqueles que chamam de amigos." A voz parecia mais distante agora, abstraída. "Nem mesmo para aqueles que eles dizem que amam. Seus companheiros morrem, e eles não vão em busca de poder para ressuscitá-los."**

 **Harry não pôde se conter. Ele olhou de novo, apesar de saber que seria fútil, e viu apenas mais estrelas. "Deixe-me adivinhar, com isso você deduz que ... as pessoas não se importam tanto com seus amigos quanto fingem."**

 **Uma breve risada. "Eles dificilmente fingiriam se importar** ** _menos_** **."**

 **"Eles se importam, professor, e não apenas por seus verdadeiros amores. Soldados se jogam em granadas para salvar seus amigos, mães correm para casas em chamas para salvar seus filhos. Mas se você é um trouxa você não acha que existe tal coisa como mágica para trazer alguém de volta à vida E magos normais não** ** _pensam fora da caixa_** **assim. Quer dizer, a maioria dos bruxos não está procurando por poder para** ** _se_** **tornarem imortais, isso prova que eles não se importam suas próprias vidas?"**

 **"Como você diz, Sr. Potter. Certamente eu mesmo consideraria suas vidas sem sentido e sem um pingo de valor. Talvez, em algum lugar em seus corações ocultos, eles também acreditem que minha opinião sobre eles é a correta."**

 **Harry balançou a cabeça e, em aborrecimento, jogou o capuz de sua capa e balançou a cabeça novamente. "Isso parece uma visão bastante** ** _artificial_** **do mundo, professor", disse a cabeça pálida de um menino, flutuando sem apoio em um círculo de grama escura entre estrelas. "Tentar inventar um feitiço de ressurreição simplesmente não é algo em que pessoas normais pensariam, então você não pode deduzir nada do fato de não tomar a opção."**

 **Um momento depois, o contorno pouco iluminado de um homem sentado no círculo de grama também era visível.**

 **"Se eles** ** _realmente se_** **importassem com seus supostos entes queridos", o professor de defesa disse suavemente, "eles pensariam nisso, não é mesmo?"**

 **"Cérebros não funcionam assim. Eles não subitamente sobrecarregam quando as apostas sobem - ou quando isso acontece, está dentro de limites rígidos. Eu não consegui calcular o milésimo dígito de pi se a vida de alguém dependesse disso."**

 **A cabeça mal iluminada inclinada. "Mas há outra explicação possível, Sr. Potter. É que as pessoas desempenham o** ** _papel_** **de amizade. Elas fazem tanto quanto esse papel exige delas, e não mais. Ocorre-me o pensamento de que talvez a diferença entre você e eles não seja que você se importe mais que eles. Por que você teria nascido com emoções tão fortes de amizade, que somente você entre os feiticeiros é levado a ressuscitar Hermione Granger depois de sua morte? Não, a diferença mais provável não é que você não se importe mais. É mais importante que, sendo uma criatura mais lógica do que eles, você tenha pensado que desempenhar o papel de Amigo exigiria isso de você."**

 **Harry olhou para as estrelas. Ele estaria mentindo se ele alegasse não estar abalado. "Isso ... não pode ser verdade, Professora. Eu poderia citar uma dúzia de exemplos em romances trouxas de pessoas dirigidas a ressuscitar seus amigos mortos. Os autores dessas histórias claramente entenderam exatamente como eu me sinto sobre Hermione. Embora você não os leu, eu acho ... talvez Orfeu e Eurídice? Eu realmente não li esse, mas eu sei o que há nele."**

 **"Tais contos também são contados entre os feiticeiros. Há a história dos irmãos Elric. A história de Dora Kent, que foi protegida por seu filho Saul. Há Ronald Mallett e seu condenado desafio contra o tempo. Na Sicília antes de sua queda, drama da Precia Testarossa. No Nippon eles contam sobre Akemi Homura e seu amor perdido. O que essas histórias têm em comum, Sr. Potter, é que elas são todas** ** _ficção. Bruxos_** **da vida real não tentam o mesmo, mesmo que a noção seja claramente** ** _não_** **além de sua imaginação."**

 **"Porque eles não acham que** ** _podem!_** **", A voz de Harry subiu.**

 **"Devemos ir e contar a boa Professora McGonagall sobre sua intenção de encontrar uma maneira de ressuscitar a Srta. Granger, e ver o que ela pensa disso? Talvez simplesmente nunca tenha ocorrido a ela considerar essa opção ... Ah, mas você hesita. Você já sabe a resposta dela, Sr. Potter. Você sabe por que você sabe disso?" Você podia ouvir o sorriso frio na voz. "Uma técnica adorável, essa. Obrigado por me ensinar."**

 **Harry estava ciente da tensão que se desenvolvera em seu rosto, suas palavras saíram como se fossem mordidas. "A professora McGonagall não cresceu com o conceito trouxa do poder crescente da ciência, e ninguém nunca lhe disse que quando a vida de um amigo está em jogo é um momento em que você precisa** ** _pensar de maneira muito racional_** **-"**

 **A voz do professor de defesa também estava aumentando. "A Professora de Transfiguração está** ** _lendo um roteiro,_** **Sr. Potter! Esse roteiro pede que ela chore e lamente, que todos saibam o quanto ela se importava. Pessoas comuns reagem mal se você sugerir que elas saiam do script. Como você já sabe!"**

 **"Isso é engraçado, eu poderia jurar que vi a professora McGonagall sair do roteiro no jantar de ontem. Se eu a vi sair do roteiro mais dez vezes eu poderia realmente tentar falar com ela sobre ressuscitar Hermione, mas agora ela é novata nisso e precisa de prática. No final, Professor, o que você está tentando explicar chamando amor e amizade e tudo o mais uma mentira é apenas** ** _seres humanos que não sabem melhor._** **"**

 **A voz do professor de defesa subiu em tom. "Se fosse você quem havia sido morto por aquele troll, nem sequer** ** _ocorreria_** **a Hermione Granger fazer o que você está fazendo por ela! Isso não ocorreria à Draco Malfoy, nem à Neville Longbottom, nem à McGonagall ou qualquer um dos seus amigos preciosos! Não há uma pessoa neste mundo que retornaria a você o cuidado que você está mostrando a ela! Então** ** _por_** ** _quê?_** **Por que, Sr. Potter?" Havia um estranho e selvagem desespero naquela voz. "Por que ser o único no mundo que vai tão longe para manter a pretensão, quando nenhum deles fará o mesmo por você?"**

 **"Eu acredito que você está realmente enganado, Professor", Harry voltou uniformemente. "Sobre uma série de coisas, na verdade. No mínimo, seu modelo de minhas emoções é falho. Porque você não me entende nem um pouco, se você acha que isso me impediria se tudo que você dissesse fosse** ** _verdade._** **Tudo no mundo tem que começar em algum lugar, todo evento que acontece tem que acontecer pela primeira vez. A vida na Terra teve que começar com uma pequena molécula auto-replicante em uma piscina de lama. E se eu fosse a primeira pessoa no mundo, não -"**

 **A mão de Harry varreu, para indicar os pontos terrivelmente distantes da luz.**

 **"- se eu fosse a primeira pessoa no** ** _universo_** **que realmente se importava com outra pessoa, o que eu** ** _não_** **sou a propósito, então eu ficaria honrado em ser essa pessoa, e eu tentaria fazer justiça a ela."**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

 **"Você realmente se importa com aquela garota", disse o suave contorno do homem. "Você se preocupa com ela da maneira que nenhum** ** _deles_** **é capaz de cuidar de suas próprias vidas, muito menos um do outro." A voz do Professor de Defesa se tornou estranha, cheia de alguma emoção indecifrável. "Eu não entendo isso, mas eu sei o quão longe você vai por causa disso. Você vai desafiar a própria morte, por ela. Nada vai influenciar você a partir disso."**

 **"Eu me preocupo o suficiente para fazer um esforço real", Harry disse calmamente. "Sim, está correto."**

 **A luz das estrelas começou lentamente a se romper, o mundo brilhando através das rachaduras; corta** **a noite mostrando troncos e folhas brilhando à luz do sol. Harry levantou a mão, piscando com força, enquanto o brilho retornava em seus olhos escuros; e seus olhos foram automaticamente para o Professor de Defesa, apenas no caso de um ataque ocorrer enquanto ele estava cego.**

 **Quando todas as estrelas se foram e só restava a luz do dia, o professor Quirrell ainda estava sentado na grama. "Bem, Sr. Potter", ele disse em sua voz normal, "se é assim, então eu lhe darei a ajuda que puder, enquanto eu puder."**

 **"Você vai o** ** _que?_** **", Harry disse involuntariamente.**

 **"Minha oferta como eu fiz ontem ainda está de pé. Pergunte e eu responderei. Mostre-me os mesmos livros de ciência que você julgou adequados para o Sr. Malfoy, e eu os observarei e lhe direi o que me vem à mente. Não pareça tão surpreso, Sr. Potter, eu dificilmente deixaria você para realizar seus próprios planos."**

 **Harry olhou, dutos lacrimais ainda molhando da luz repentina.**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para ele. Algo estranho brilhou nos olhos pálidos. "Eu fiz o que pude, e agora temo que devo me despedir de você. Bom -" e o Professor de Defesa hesitou. "Bom dia, Sr. Potter."**

 **"Bom -" Harry começou.**

 **O homem sentado na grama caiu, sua cabeça impactando o chão com um leve baque. Ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de desgraça diminuiu tão acentuadamente que Harry ficou de pé, com o coração subitamente em sua garganta.**

 **Mas a figura no chão lentamente empurrou de volta para uma posição rastejante. Virou-se para olhar para Harry, olhos vazios, boca frouxa. Tentou ficar de pé, caiu de volta ao chão.**

 **Harry deu um passo à frente, o instinto lhe dizendo para oferecer uma mão, embora isso seria incorreto; a apreensão que se elevava nele, por mais fraca que fosse, dizia respeito ao perigo continuado.**

 **Mas a figura caída se afastou de Harry, e então lentamente começou a rastejar para longe dele, na direção geral do castelo distante.**

 **O menino em pé no meio da floresta continuou observando.**

 **-\\\~\\\\-**

 **TLN: Dos tradutores que encontrei Nihil Supernum significa "Nada Sobrenatural".**


	95. Capítulo 94: Papeis, Pt 7

Capítulo 94: Papeis, Pt 7

 **A quarta reunião:**  
 **(16:38, 17 de abril de 1992)**

 **O homem vestindo o casaco desgastado e quente, com três cicatrizes fracas gravadas para sempre em sua bochecha, observou Harry Potter o mais próximo que pôde, enquanto o garoto olhava educadamente para as fileiras de casas. Para alguém cujo melhor amigo tinha morrido ontem, Harry Potter parecia estranhamente composto, embora não reminiscente de insensibilidade de forma alguma, ou normalidade. _Não desejo falar sobre isso,_ o garoto dissera, _com você ou com ninguém._ Dizer "desejo" e não "querer", como se quisesse enfatizar que ele era capaz de usar palavras adultas e tomar decisões de adulto. Havia apenas uma coisa que Remus Lupin tinha pensado que poderia ajudar, depois que ele recebeu as corujas da Professora McGonagall e daquele homem estranho Quirinus Quirrell.**

 **"Há muitas casas vazias", disse o menino, olhando em volta novamente.**

 **Godric's Hollow havia mudado, na década desde que Remus Lupin tinha sido um visitante frequente. Muitas das antigas cabanas de pé pareciam desertas, com vinhas folhosas verdes crescendo em suas janelas e portas. A Grã-Bretanha havia diminuído visivelmente, após a Guerra Bruxa, tendo perdido não apenas os mortos, mas também os que fugiram. Godric's Hollow foi duramente atingido. E depois ainda mais famílias mudaram-se para outro lugar, para Hogsmeade ou para a Londres mágica, as casas desertas eram uma lembrança muito desconfortável.**

 **Outros haviam permanecido. Godric's Hollow era mais velho que Hogwarts, mais velho que Godric Gryffindor, cujo nome havia adquirido, e havia famílias que residiriam aqui até o fim do mundo e sua magia.**

 **Os Potters eram uma dessas famílias e voltariam a ser, se o último Potter escolhesse.**

 **Remus Lupin tentou explicar tudo isso, simplificando-o da melhor maneira possível para o menino. O Corvinal assentiu pensativo e não disse nada, como se tivesse entendido tudo sem necessidade de perguntas. Talvez fosse assim; o filho de James Potter e Lily Evans, o Monitor e Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts, dificilmente seria idiota. A criança certamente parecia muito inteligente, pelo pouco tempo que haviam falado em janeiro, embora naquela época Remus tivesse feito a maior parte das conversas.**

 **(Também havia esse negócio com o Wizengamoto sobre o qual Remus tinha ouvido rumores, mas Remus não acreditou em uma única palavra disso, mais do que ele acreditou sobre James prometer seu filho para a mais nova de Molly.)**

 **"Há o monumento", disse Remus, apontando à frente deles.**

 **Harry andou ao lado do sr. Lupin em direção ao obelisco de mármore negro, pensando em silêncio. Parecia a Harry que essa aventura era essencialmente equivocada; ele não tinha uso para aconselhamento de luto, esse não era o caminho escolhido por Harry. No que diz respeito a Harry, os cinco estágios do luto são Raiva, Remorso, Resolução, Recolhimento de data e Ressurreição. (Não que os "cinco estágios da dor" tenham qualquer evidência experimental de que Harry já tenha ouvido falar.) Mas o sr. Lupin parecia sincero demais para recusar; e visitar a casa de James e Lily era algo que Harry achava que não deveria recusar. Então Harry andou, sentindo-se estranhamente desapegado; andando silenciosamente através de uma peça cujo roteiro ele não estava interessado em ler.**

 **Harry foi informado de que não usaria o Manto da Invisibilidade para essa jornada, para que o Sr. Lupin pudesse observa-lo.**

 **Harry estava moralmente certo de que Dumbledore, ou ambos, Dumbledore e Olho-Tonto Moody, estavam seguindo-os invisivelmente para ver se alguém tentava a isca. Não havia como Harry ter saído de Hogwarts com apenas Remus Lupin como guarda. Harry não esperava que nada acontecesse, no entanto. Ele não viu nada para contradizer a hipótese de que todo o perigo se concentrava em Hogwarts e apenas em Hogwarts.**

 **Quando os dois se aproximaram do centro da cidade, o obelisco de mármore se transformou em -**

 **Harry respirou fundo. Ele estava esperando uma pose heróica de James Potter com a varinha contra Lord Voldemort, e Lily Potter com os braços estendidos na frente do berço.**

 **Em vez disso, havia um homem com cabelos e óculos desarrumados, e uma mulher com o cabelo solto e um bebê nos braços, e isso era tudo.**

 **"Parece muito ... normal", Harry disse, sentindo um estranho aperto na garganta.**

 **"Madame Longbottom e o professor Dumbledore foram bem insistentes", disse Lupin, que olhava mais para Harry do que para o monumento. "Eles disseram que os Potters deveriam ser lembrados como eles viveram, não como eles haviam morrido".**

 **Harry olhou para a estátua, pensando. Muito estranho, ver-se como um bebê de pedra, sem cicatriz na testa. Foi um vislumbre de um universo alternativo, em que Harry James Potter (sem Evans-Verres ao seu nome) tornou-se um inteligente, mas comum erudito bruxo, talvez classificado na Grifinória como seus pais.** **Um Harry Potter que cresceu como um jovem bruxo, sabendo pouco de ciência por tudo que sua mãe era nascida trouxa. Em última análise, mudando ... não muito. James e Lily não teriam criado o filho com o que o professor Quirrell teria chamado de _ambição_ e o que o professor Verres-Evans chamaria de _esforço comum_. Seus pais biológicos o teriam amado muito, e isso não teria sido de muita ajuda para ninguém no mundo, exceto Harry. Se alguém tivesse desfeito a morte -**

 **"Você era amigo deles", Harry disse, virando-se para olhar para Lupin. "Por um longo tempo, desde que você era criança."**  
 **O Sr. Lupin assentiu silenciosamente.**

 **A voz do professor Quirrell ressoou na memória aproximada de Harry: _A diferença mais provável é que você não se importe mais. Pelo contrário, é que, sendo uma criatura mais lógica do que eles, só você está ciente de que o papel do Amigo deve exigir isso de você_ ...**

 **"Quando Lily e James morreram", Harry disse, "você pensou em alguma forma de haver alguma maneira mágica de recuperá-los? Como Orfeu e Eurídice? Ou, quem foi, irmãos Elrin?"**

 **"Não há mágica que possa desfazer a morte", disse Lupin em voz baixa. "Há alguns mistérios que a magia não pode tocar."**

 **"Você fez uma checagem mental do que você achava que sabia, como achava que sabia, e quão alta era a probabilidade dessa conclusão?"**

 **"O que?" disse o Sr. Lupin. "Você poderia repetir isso, Harry?"**

 **"Eu estou dizendo, você pensou sobre isso de qualquer maneira?"**

 **O Sr. Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **"Por que não?"**

 **"Porque já foi feito, e acabou", Remus Lupin disse gentilmente. "Porque onde quer que James e Lily estejam agora, eles gostariam que eu agisse pelo bem dos vivos, não pelos mortos."**

 **Harry assentiu silenciosamente. Ele tinha certeza da resposta a essa pergunta antes de perguntar. Ele já havia lido esse roteiro. Mas ele perguntou de qualquer maneira, só para o caso de o Sr. Lupin ter passado uma semana obcecado com isso, porque Harry poderia estar errado.**

 **A voz suave do professor de defesa parecia falar na mente de Harry. _Certamente, se Lupin realmente se importasse, ele não precisaria de instrução especial para algo tão simples como pensar por cinco minutos antes de desistir_ ...**

 ** _Sim, ele iria_ , Harry respondeu a voz mental. _Os seres humanos não obteriam de repente uma habilidade como essa apenas porque se importavam. Eu aprendi sobre isso porque eu li livros da biblioteca, produzidos por um enorme edifício científico_ -**

 **E aquela outra parte de Harry disse, naquela voz suave, _mas também há outra hipótese, o Sr. Potter, e ela se ajusta aos dados de uma maneira muito menos complicada._**

 _ **Não, não! Como as pessoas saberiam o que fazer se ninguém se importasse?**_

 _ **Eles não sabem. Isso é o que você observa.**_

 **Os dois seguiram em direção a uma certa casa, passando por uma longa fileira de chalés bruxos ocupados e outras casas cobertas de trepadeiras.**

 **Chegando finalmente à casa com metade do topo arrancado e folhas verdes crescendo para dentro; atrás de uma sebe selvagem que se estendia ao ombro, na calçada, e de um estreito portão de metal (provavelmente o sr. Hagrid pisou em cima, incapaz de passar). A abertura no telhado era como se uma boca gigante tivesse tirado uma mordida circular da casa, deixando espinhos de madeira, que talvez fossem vigas de suporte, aparecendo. No lado direito, uma única chaminé ainda estava em pé, não sendo mordida pelo gigante, mas se inclinando perigosamente sem o apoio anterior. As janelas estavam quebradas. Onde deveria ter havido uma porta da frente eram apenas lascas de madeira.**

 **Para este lugar que Lorde Voldemort tinha vindo, _silenciosamente, fazendo menos barulho que as folhas mortas deslizando ao longo da calçada_ ...**

 **Remus Lupin colocou a mão no ombro de Harry. "Toque no portão", insistiu Lupin.**

 **Harry estendeu a mão e fez conforme pedido.**

 **Como uma flor de rápido crescimento, uma placa estourou das ervas daninhas emaranhadas no chão atrás do portão, uma placa de madeira com letras douradas, e dizia:**

 **Nesse ponto, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981,**  
 **Lily e James Potter perderam suas vidas.**

 **Eles foram sobrevividos por seu filho, Harry Potter,**  
 **o único mago a resistir à Maldição da Morte**  
 **o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que quebrou o poder de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

 **Esta casa foi deixada em seu estado arruinado,**  
 **como um monumento aos Potters,**  
 **como uma lembrança de seu sacrifício.**

 **Em um espaço em branco abaixo das letras douradas, estavam escritas outras mensagens, dezenas delas, tinta mágica que subia à superfície e brilhava o suficiente para ser lida antes de desaparecer e dar lugar a outras mensagens.**

 **Então meu Gideon está vingado.**

 **Obrigado, Harry Potter. Passe bem onde quer que esteja.**

 **Nós sempre estaremos em dívida com os Potters.**

 **Oh James, oh Lily, sinto muito.**

 **Espero que você esteja vivo, Harry Potter.**

 **Sempre há um preço.**

 **Eu gostaria que nossas últimas palavras tivessem sido mais gentis, James. Eu sinto Muito.**

 **Sempre há um amanhecer depois da noite.**

 **Descanse bem, Lily.**

 **Deus te abençoe, menino-que-sobreviveu. Você foi o nosso milagre.**

 **"Eu acho -" Harry disse. "Eu acho que é o que as pessoas fazem - em vez de tentar melhorar -" Harry parou. O pensamento parecia indigno daquele lugar. Ele olhou para cima e viu Remus Lupin olhando para ele com um olhar tão gentil que Harry desviou os olhos para o telhado destruído e quebrado.**

 ** _Você foi o nosso milagre_. Harry sempre ouvira a palavra "milagre" no contexto de como, no universo natural, não existia tal coisa. E, no entanto, olhando para a casa arruinada, ele de repente sabia exatamente o que a palavra significava, a nota da graça inexplicável, a bênção inexplicável. O Lorde das Trevas quase venceu, e então, em uma noite, toda a escuridão e terror terminaram, salvação sem justificativa, um amanhecer repentino das trevas e até agora ninguém sabia _por quê_ -**

 **Se Lily Potter tivesse vivido além de seu confronto com Lorde Voldemort, ela teria se sentido assim quando visse seu bebê vivo, depois.**

 **"Vamos", sussurrou o menino, dez anos depois.**

 **Eles foram.**

 **A entrada do cemitério era guardada por um portão sem trancas do tipo que impedia os animais de terem um lugar para ficar enquanto você movia a porta de um lado para o outro. Remus pegou sua varinha (Harry já estava segurando a dele) e houve um breve borrão quando eles entraram.**

 **Algumas das pedras que se erguiam do chão pareciam tão antigas quanto a parede de Oxford que seu pai dissera ter cerca de mil anos.**

 ** _Hallie Fleming_ , disse a primeira pedra que Harry viu, em uma escultura quase invisivelmente desbotada com a erosão do tempo. _Viena Wood_ , disse outra.**

 **Fazia muito tempo desde que Harry visitou um cemitério. Sua mente ainda era infantil na última vez em que ele chegou a um, muito antes de ter visto dentro da sombra da Morte. Vir aqui agora era ... estranho e triste, e intrigante, _e isso tem acontecido há tanto tempo, por que os magos não tentaram pará-lo, por que não estão colocando toda a sua força nisso, como os trouxas fazem com pesquisas médicas, só que mais, magos têm mais motivos para acreditar ..._**

 **"Os Dumbledore moravam em Godric's Hollow também?" Harry disse, enquanto passavam por um par de pedras relativamente novas, dizendo _Kendra Dumbledore_ e _Ariana Dumbledore_.**

 **"Por um longo, longo tempo", disse Lupin.**

 **Eles caminharam mais para dentro do cemitério, longe no final, além de muitas mortes que haviam sido lamentadas.**

 **Então o sr. Lupin apontou para uma lápide dupla ligada, de mármore ainda branco e sem graça.**

 **"Haverá mensagens lá?" Harry disse. Ele não queria mais lidar com o modo como outras pessoas lidavam com a morte.**

 **O Sr. Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **Eles caminharam em direção às pedras brancas ligadas.**

 **E pararam na frente-**

 **"O que é isso?" Harry sussurrou. "Quem ... _quem escreveu isso_?"**

 **JAMES POTTER**  
 **NASCIDO EM 27 DE MARÇO DE 1960**  
 **MORTO EM 31 DE OUTUBRO DE 1981**

 **"Escreveu o que?" disse o Sr. Lupin, intrigado.**

 **LILY POTTER**  
 **NASCIDA EM 30 DE JANEIRO DE 1960**  
 **MORTA EM 31 DE OUTUBRO DE 1981**

 **" _Isso_!", Gritou Harry. Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Harry, o brilho fora do lugar e inexplicável, o toque de graça onde nenhuma graça deveria ter sido, a bênção misteriosa, as lágrimas sendo derramadas.**

 **O ÚLTIMO INIMIGO QUE SERÁ DESTRUÍDO É A MORTE**

 **"Que?" O Sr. Lupin disse. "Esse é o ... lema, suponho que você poderia chamá-lo, dos Potters. Embora eu não ache que tenha sido algo tão formal quanto isso. Apenas um ditado transmitido de muito, muito tempo atrás ..."**

 **"Isso - aquilo -" Harry se ajoelhou ao lado do túmulo, tocou a inscrição com a mão trêmula. " _Como_? Coisas assim não podem ser, ser _genéticas_ -"**  
 **Então Harry viu o que as lágrimas haviam borrado, o leve entalhe de uma linha, dentro de um círculo, dentro de um triângulo.**

 **O símbolo das Relíquias da Morte.**

 **E Harry entendeu.**

 **"Eles tentaram", Harry sussurrou.**

 _ **Os três irmãos Peverell.**_

 _ **Sera que eles perderam alguém precioso para eles, foi aí que começou?**_

 **"Com todas as suas vidas, eles tentaram e fizeram progressos."**

 _ **O Manto da Invisibilidade, que poderia derrotar a visão dos Dementadores.**_

 **"- mas a pesquisa deles não foi concluída -"**

 **Esconder-se da sombra da Morte não é derrotar a própria morte. A Pedra da Ressurreição não poderia realmente trazer ninguém de volta. A varinha das varinhas não poderia protegê-lo da velhice.**

 **"- então eles passaram a missão para seus filhos e filhos de seus filhos."**

 _ **Geração após geração.**_

 _ **Até que veio para mim.**_

 **Poderia o Tempo ecoar assim, rimando, entre esse momento tão distante no futuro e tão longe no passado? Não _poderia_ ser coincidência, poderia? Não esta mensagem, não neste lugar.**

 _ **Minha família.**_

 _ **Vocês realmente eram, minha mãe e meu pai.**_

 **"Isso não significa ressuscitar os mortos, Harry", disse Lupin. "Significa aceitar a morte e estar além da morte, dominando-a."**

 **"James disse isso?" Harry disse, sua voz estranha.**

 **"Não", disse Lupin, "mas -"**

 **"Bom."**

 **Harry se levantou lentamente de onde estava ajoelhado, sentindo como se estivesse empurrando um sol sobre os ombros, elevando a aurora acima do horizonte.**

 _ **Claro que outros magos tentaram. Eu não sou único. Eu nunca estive sozinho. Esses sentimentos em meu coração, eles não são tão especiais, não no mundo dos bruxos ou no mundo dos trouxas.**_

 **"Harry, sua varinha!" Houve uma excitação repentina na voz do sr. Lupin e, quando Harry ergueu a varinha para observá-la de perto, viu que ela estava brilhando levemente com uma luz prateada, saindo da madeira.**

 **"Lança o encanto do patrono!" instou o Sr. Lupin. "Tente lançá-lo novamente, Harry!"**

 _ **Oh, certo. Tanto quanto o Sr. Lupin sabe, eu não posso -**_

 **Harry sorriu e até riu um pouco. "É melhor que não", disse Harry. "Se eu tentasse lançar o feitiço nesse estado mental, provavelmente me mataria."**

 **" _O quê?_ ", Disse o sr. Lupin. "O Encanto de Patronus não faz isso!"**

 **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres levantou a mão esquerda, ainda rindo, e enxugou mais algumas lágrimas.**

 **"Você sabe, Sr. Lupin", Harry disse, "é preciso uma interpretação _barroca_ para pensar que alguém estaria andando por aí, ponderando como a morte é apenas algo que todos temos que aceitar e comunicar seu estado de espírito dizendo: 'O último inimigo que será destruído é a morte'. Talvez alguém tenha pensado que soava poético e pegou a frase e tentou interpretá-la de maneira diferente, mas quem disse primeiro não gostava muito da morte." Às vezes, intrigava Harry como a maioria das pessoas nem parecia _notar_ quando estavam distorcendo algo em torno do ângulo de 180 graus oposto à primeira leitura óbvia. Não poderia ser uma coisa crua, as pessoas podiam ver a leitura óbvia da maioria das outras frases em inglês. "Também 'será destruído' refere-se a uma mudança de estado futuro, por isso não pode ser como as coisas são agora."**

 **Remus Lupin estava olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Você certamente é filho de James e Lily", disse o homem, parecendo bastante chocado.**

 **"Sim, eu sou", disse Harry. Mas isso não foi suficiente, ele tinha que fazer algo mais, então Harry ergueu a varinha no ar e disse, sua voz tão firme quanto ele conseguia dizer "Eu sou Harry James Potter Evans-Verres, o filho de Lily e James, da casa de Potter, e eu aceito a busca de minha família. A morte é minha inimiga e eu a derrotarei."**

 _ **Thrayen beyn Peverlas soona ahnd thrih heera toal thissoom Dath bey yewoonen.**_

 **"O que?" Harry disse em voz alta. As palavras surgiram em seu fluxo de consciência como se fossem de seus próprios pensamentos, inexplicáveis.**  
 **"O que é que foi isso?" disse Remus Lupin ao mesmo tempo.**

 **Harry se virou, examinando o cemitério, mas ele não viu nada. Ao lado dele, o sr. Lupin estava fazendo o mesmo.**

 **Nenhum deles notou a alta pedra usada como se fosse de mil anos de idade, sobre ela uma linha dentro de um círculo dentro de um triângulo sempre tão prateado, como a luz que brilhava da varinha de Harry, invisível àquela distância sob o ainda-brilhante Sol.**

 **-''-**

 ** _Algum tempo depois_ :**

 **"Obrigado de novo, Sr. Lupin" Harry disse, o homem alto e levemente marcado estava prestes a partir mais uma vez. "Embora eu realmente gostaria que você não tivesse -"**

 **"O Professor Dumbledore disse que eu deveria nos levar de volta para Hogwarts se algo incomum acontecesse, parecendo ou não um ataque", disse Lupin com firmeza. "O que é eminentemente sensato."**

 **Harry assentiu. E então, tendo cuidadosamente guardado esta pergunta para o final, "Você tem alguma idéia do que as palavras significam?"**

 **"Se o fizesse, não lhe diria", disse Lupin, parecendo bastante severo. "Certamente não sem a permissão do Professor Dumbledore. Eu posso entender sua ânsia, mas você não deve ir tentando descobrir nenhum segredo ancestral dos Potter até que você seja um adulto. Isso significa que depois de ter passado seus NEWTs, Harry, ou pelo menos seu OWLs. E eu ainda acho que você pegou completamente a idéia errada o que o seu lema de família quer dizer!"**

 **Harry assentiu, suspirando internamente e se despediu do Sr. Lupin.**

 **-''-**

 **Harry voltou através de Hogwarts, para a Torre da Corvinal, sentindo-se estranho e fortalecido. Ele não teria esperado nada disso, mas foi tudo muito bem.**  
 **Ele estava passando pela sala comunal da Corvinal, a caminho de seu dormitório.**

 **Foi quando a criatura brilhante veio até ele, brilhando branco suave sob os fogos de vela da sala comunal da Corvinal, enquanto deslizava do nada, a cobra prateada.**

 _ **Þregen béon Pefearles suna and þrie hira þissum Déað béo gewunen.**_

 **Três serão os filhos de Peverell e três os seus dispositivos pelos quais a Morte será derrotada.**

 **\- falado na presença dos três irmãos Peverell,**

 **em uma pequena taverna nos arredores do que mais tarde seria chamado** **Godric's Hollow.**


	96. Capítulo 95: Papeis, Pt 8

**Capítulo 95:** **Papeis, Pt 8**

 **Pela segunda vez naquele dia, os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas. Sem olhar para os olhos confusos dos corvinais na sala comunal, ele estendeu a mão para a criatura de prata que Draco Malfoy tinha enviado, segurando-a em seus braços como uma coisa viva; e cambaleou na direção de seu dormitório, indo meio cegamente para o fundo do baú, enquanto a cobra prateada aguardava silenciosamente em seus braços.**

 ** _O quinto encontro: 10:12 da manhã, domingo, 19 de abril._**

 **A reunião de devedor que Lorde Malfoy exigira de Harry Potter, que devia a Lucius Malfoy uma dívida de 58.203 galeões, foi realizada dentro do Banco Central de Gringotes, de acordo com as leis da Grã-Bretanha Mágica.**

 **Teve algumas críticas do Chefe Warlock Dumbledore, tentando impedir que Harry Potter saísse da segurança de Hogwarts (uma frase que fez Harry Potter erguer os dedos e fazer sinais de "cotação" silenciosas no ar). De sua parte, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu aparentemente ponderou tranquilamente, e depois concordou com a reunião, estranhamente complacente diante da exigência de seu inimigo.**

 **O diretor de Hogwarts, que atua como guardião legal de Harry Potter aos olhos da Inglaterra mágica, anulou o consentimento de seu protegido.**

 **O Comitê de Débitos do Wizengamot anulou o parecer do Diretor de Hogwarts.**

 **O Chefe Warlock anulou o parecer do Comitê de Dívidas.**

 **O Wizengamoto anulou o parecer do Chefe Warlock.**

 **E assim o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu partiu sob a pesada guarda de Olho-Tonto Moody e um trio de Aurores para o Banco Central de Gringotes; com o olho azul-vivo de Moody girando descontroladamente em todas as direções, como que para indicar a qualquer possível atacante que ele estava em guarda e constantemente vigilante e incineraria alegremente os rins de qualquer um que espirrasse na direção geral do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.**

 **Harry Potter observava mais atentamente do que antes, enquanto passavam pelas largas portas da frente de Gringotts, sob o lema** ** _Fortius Quo Fidelius_** **. Nas últimas três visitas de Harry a Gringotes, ele apenas admirara os pilares de mármore, as tochas de ouro, a arquitetura que não era exatamente como as partes humanas da Inglaterra mágica. Desde então veio o incidente em Azkaban e outras coisas; e agora, em sua quarta visita, Harry estava pensando nas Rebeliões dos Duendes e o ressentimento continuo dos duendes por não terem permissão para possuir varinhas e certos fatos que não existiam no livro de História do primeiro ano, que Harry adivinhara por reconhecimento de padrão e que o Professor Flitwick confirmou em uma voz muito calma. Lorde Voldemort havia matado duendes e bruxos - um passo incrivelmente estúpido da parte de Lord Voldemort, a menos que Harry estivesse realmente não percebendo alguma coisa - mas o que os duendes pensavam no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry não fazia ideia. Os duendes tinham a reputação de pagar o que deviam e aceitar o que achavam que era devido a eles, além de uma reputação de interpretar essas contas de uma forma um pouco preconceituosa.**

 **Hoje, os guardas de armadura em intervalos regulares ao redor do banco olhavam fixamente para o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu e encaravam Moody e os Aurores com um amargo desprezo. Nas arquibancadas e balcões do saguão do banco, os escrivães dos duendes olhavam com igual desprezo para os magos cujas mãos estavam enchendo de galeões; Um caixa abriu um sorriso de dentes afiados para uma bruxa que parecia zangada e desesperada.**

 ** _Se eu entendi a natureza humana corretamente - e se estou certo de que todas as espécies mágicas humanoides são geneticamente humanas, além de um efeito mágico hereditário - então você provavelmente não se tornará amigo de um bruxo só porque sou educado com você, ou diga que simpatizo. Mas eu me pergunto se você apoiaria o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em uma tentativa de derrubar o Ministério, se eu prometesse revogar a Lei da Varinha depois ... ou se eu silenciosamente lhe desse varinhas e livros de feitiços em troca de seu apoio ... é por isso que o segredo da criação de varinhas é restrito a pessoas como Olivaras? Embora se você realmente é humano, simplesmente humano, então a nação dos duendes provavelmente tem seus próprios horrores internos, seus próprios Azkabans, pois isso também é da natureza humana; nesse caso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, devo derrubar ou reformar seu próprio governo também. Hm_**

 **Um duende idoso apareceu diante deles, e Harry inclinou a cabeça com cortesia cuidadosa, um gesto que o duende idoso retornou com um meio-aceno abrupto. Não houve passeio de trem selvagem; em vez disso, o duende idoso conduziu-os a um corredor curto que terminava em uma pequena sala de espera, com três bancos do tamanho de um duende e uma cadeira do tamanho de um bruxo, dentro da qual ninguém se sentava.**

 **"Não assine nada que Lucius Malfoy lhe dê", disse Olho-Tonto Moody. "Nada, você me entende, rapaz? Se Malfoy lhe entregar uma cópia de As Aventuras Maravilhosas do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e lhe pedir um autógrafo, diga a ele que você torceu um dedo. Não pegue numa pena nem um único segundo, enquanto estiver em Gringotes. Se alguém lhe der uma pena, quebre a pena e quebre os próprios dedos. Preciso explicar mais, filho?"**

 **"Não particularmente", disse Harry. "Também temos advogados na Inglaterra trouxa, e eles achariam que seus advogados são fofos."**

 **Pouco tempo depois, Harry Potter entregou sua varinha a um duende guarda blindado que o revistou com todos os tipos de sondas interessantes, e deu sua bolsa para Moody manter.**

 **E então Harry entrou por outra porta e uma breve cascata da queda de ladino, que evaporou de sua pele assim que ele saiu.**

 **Do outro lado da porta havia uma sala maior, ricamente revestida e mobiliada, com uma grande mesa dourada estendida sobre ela; duas enormes poltronas de couro de um lado da mesa e um pequeno banco de madeira do outro, o poleiro do devedor. Dois duendes de armadura completa, usando fones de ouvido e óculos ornamentados, vigiavam a sala. Nenhum lado teria varinhas ou qualquer outro dispositivo de magia, e os guardas dos duendes atacariam imediatamente se alguém ousasse usar magia sem varinha dentro dessa reunião pacífica supervisionada pelo Banco Gringotes. Os auriculares ornamentados impediriam que os guardas dos duendes ouvissem a conversa a menos que fossem diretamente endereçados, as oculares deixariam os rostos dos bruxos como borrões. Era, em suma, algo ao longo da linha de uma segurança real, pelo menos se você fosse um Occlumente.**

 **Harry subiu em seu banquinho de madeira desconfortável, pensando** ** _Sutil_** **em um tom de sarcasmo mental e aguardou seus credores.**

 **Foi apenas um breve intervalo depois, muito mais curto do que o tempo que um devedor poderia legalmente ser feito esperar, quando Lucius Malfoy entrou na sala, pegando sua cadeira de couro com movimentos suaves treinados. Sua bengala de cabeça de serpente estava faltando em suas mãos, sua longa cabeleira branca estava atrás dele como sempre, seu rosto não podia ser lido.**

 **Silenciosamente seguindo atrás dele estava um menino com cabelos loiro-brancos, agora usando vestes negras muito mais finas do que qualquer uniforme de Hogwarts, que seguia os passos de seu pai com um rosto controlado. Um menino que também era credor de Harry até a quantia de quarenta Galeões, e também da Casa Malfoy, e portanto, tecnicamente, coberto pela resolução do Wizengamoto que permitia esse encontro.**

 **Draco. Harry não disse em voz alta, não deixou sua própria expressão mudar. Ele não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Nem mesmo me desculpe parecia apropriado. Harry também não ousara dizer nada disso ao Patronus de Draco, quando eles organizaram essa reunião em breves trocas; e não só porque Lucius pode estar ouvindo. Era o suficiente saber que o pensamento feliz de Draco ainda era feliz, e que ele ainda era capaz de querer que Harry soubesse disso.**

 **Lucius Malfoy falou primeiro, seu tom de voz calmo, seu rosto definido. "Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, Harry Potter. Você gostaria de me explicar?"**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Harry. "Se eu entendesse esses eventos, eu não os deixaria acontecer, Lorde Malfoy."**

 **"Então me responda esta pergunta. Quem é você?"**

 **Harry olhou para o rosto de seu credor. "Eu não sou Você-Sabe-Quem, como você pensava que eu era", disse Harry. Não sendo um idiota completo, ele eventualmente descobriu com quem Lucius Malfoy achava que ele estava falando na frente do Wizengamoto. "Obviamente eu não sou um menino normal. Igualmente óbvio, isso provavelmente tem algo a ver com o negócio do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas eu não sei o que, ou por que, mais do que você. Perguntei ao Chapéu Seletor e ele também não sabia".**

 **Lucius Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça distante. "Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão pela qual você pagaria cem mil Galeões para salvar a vida de uma sangue-ruim. Não há razão para salva-la exceto uma, que explicaria seu poder e sede de sangue igualmente; mas ela morreu nas mãos de um troll. E também meu** ** _filho_** **me disse** ** _muito_** **sobre você, Harry Potter, que** ** _não fez o menor sentido_** **, eu ouvi os delírios dos loucos em St. Mungus e eles eram mais sensatos, de longe, do que os eventos que meu** ** _filho_** **me disse sob** ** _Veritaserum_** **que você causou, e esta parte desta** ** _loucura delirante_** **, que você pessoalmente realizou, que gostaria que você me explicasse, agora".**

 **Harry se virou para olhar para Draco, que olhou para ele com um rosto que se contorceu, foi controlado, e então enrijeceu novamente.**

 **"Eu também", Draco Malfoy disse em uma voz alta e vacilante, "tipo, para saber, por que, Potter."**

 **Harry fechou os olhos e falou sem olhar. "Um garoto criado por trouxas que pensava que ele era esperto. Você me viu, Draco, e você pensou em como seria muito útil se o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, de todas as outras crianças do seu ano, pudesse ser mostrado a verdade das coisas, se pudéssemos ser amigos. E eu pensava a mesma coisa sobre você. Apenas, você e eu acreditávamos que coisas diferentes eram verdade. Não que eu esteja dizendo que existem diferentes verdades, quero dizer, há crenças diferentes, mas há apenas uma realidade, apenas um universo que pode tornar essas crenças verdadeiras ou falsas - "**

 **"Você mentiu para mim."**

 **Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco. "Eu preferiria dizer", disse Harry, não exatamente com uma voz firme, "que as coisas que eu lhe disse eram verdadeiras de um certo ponto de vista".**

 **"** ** _Um certo ponto de vista_** **?" Draco Malfoy parecia tão bravo quanto Luke Skywalker tinha o direito de estar, e não estava com disposição para aceitar as desculpas de Kenobi também. "Há uma palavra para as coisas que são verdadeiras de um certo ponto de vista. Elas são chamadas** ** _mentiras_** **!"**

 **"Ou truques", disse Harry uniformemente. "Declarações que são tecnicamente verdadeiras, mas que enganam o ouvinte para formar outras crenças que são falsas. Acho que vale a pena fazer essa distinção. O que eu lhe disse foi uma profecia auto-realizável; você acreditava que não podia se enganar, então você não tentou. As habilidades que você aprendeu são reais, e teria sido muito ruim para você começar a lutar contra elas internamente. As pessoas não podem acreditar que o azul é verde por um ato de vontade, mas elas pensam que podem, e isso pode ser quase tão ruim quanto".**

 **"Você me** ** _usou_** **", disse Draco Malfoy.**

 **"Eu só usei você de maneiras que o tornaram mais forte. Isso é o que significa ser usado por um amigo."**

 **"** ** _Até eu sei que não é isso que amizade é_** **!"**

 **Agora Lucius Malfoy falou novamente. "Para que finalidade? Para que fim?" Até a voz do velho Malfoy não era muito firme. " Por quê?"**

 **Harry o observou por um momento, e então se virou para Draco. "Seu pai provavelmente não vai acreditar nisso", disse Harry. "Mas você, Draco, deveria ser capaz de ver que tudo o que aconteceu é compatível com essa hipótese. E que qualquer hipótese mais cínica não explicaria por que eu não pressionei mais quando você pensou que eu tinha influência, ou porque eu te ensinei tanto. Eu pensei que o herdeiro da Casa Malfoy, que tinha sido visto publicamente pegar uma garota trouxa para impedi-la de cair do telhado de Hogwarts, seria um bom candidato para liderar a Grã-Bretanha depois da reforma."**

 **"Então você quer que eu acredite", Lucius Malfoy disse em uma voz fina, "que você está dizendo ser louco. Bem, vamos deixar tudo isso de lado. Diga-me quem colocou aquele troll em Hogwarts."**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Harry.**

 **"Diga-me quem você** ** _suspeita_** **, Harry Potter."**

 **"Eu tenho quatro suspeitos. Um deles é o Professor Snape -"**

 **"** ** _Snape_** **?", Draco explodiu.**

 **"O segundo, claro, é o professor de defesa de Hogwarts, só porque ele é o professor de defesa." Harry o teria deixado de fora, não querendo chamar a atenção dos Malfoy para o professor Quirrell se ele fosse inocente, mas Draco poderia tê-lo reprimido quanto a isso. "A terceira, você não acreditaria em mim. A quarta é uma categoria abrangente chamada Todo o Resto."** ** _E o quinto, Lorde Voldemort, eu não acho que devo mencioná-lo para você_** **.**

 **O rosto de Lucius Malfoy se contorceu em um grunhido. "Você acha que eu não posso reconhecer a isca no seu anzol? Fale-me sobre essa terceira possibilidade, Potter, aquela em que você quer que eu acredite que seja a verdadeira resposta, e deixe de lado os jogos."**

 **Harry olhou para Lorde Malfoy com firmeza. "Uma vez eu li um livro que eu não deveria ler, e ele me disse o seguinte: A comunicação é um evento que ocorre entre iguais. Os funcionários mentem para seus chefes, que, por sua vez, esperam ser enganados. Eu não estou brincando, estou observando que simplesmente não é possível, em nossa situação atual, que eu lhe fale sobre o terceiro suspeito, e que você acredite que minha história não passava de uma atração."**

 **Draco falou então. "É o pai, não é?"**

 **Harry deu a Draco um olhar surpreso.**

 **Draco falou uniformemente. "Você suspeita que o pai enviou o troll para Hogwarts para matar a Granger, não é? Isso é o que você está pensando, não é?"**

 **Harry abriu a boca para dizer:** ** _Na verdade, não_** **, e então conseguiu pensar no futuro e parar por uma vez em sua vida.**

 **"Eu vejo ..." Harry disse lentamente. "É** ** _disso_** **que se trata. Lucius Malfoy diz publicamente que Hermione não vai se safar do que fez, e eis que um troll a mata." Harry sorriu então, de um jeito que mostrava os dentes. "E se eu negar isso aqui, então Draco, que não é um Occlumente, pode testemunhar sob Veritaserum que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu não suspeita que Lúcius Malfoy tenha enviado um troll em Hogwarts para matar Hermione Granger, juranda para a Nobre Casa dos Potter, cujo débito de sangue foi recentemente comprado por cem mil Galeões etecetera." Harry recostou-se ligeiramente, apesar de seu banquinho de madeira não ter encosto para fazê-lo corretamente. "Mas agora que foi apontado, vejo que é muito razoável. Obviamente** ** _você_** **matou Hermione Granger, assim como você ameaçou fazer na frente de todo o Wizengamoto."**

 **"Eu não o fiz", disse Lucius Malfoy, mais uma vez sem expressão.**

 **Harry mostrou os dentes novamente naquele não sorriso. "Bem, então,** ** _nesse_** **caso, deve haver alguém lá fora que matou Hermione e mexeu com as proteções de Hogwarts, a mesma pessoa que** ** _tentou enquadrar Hermione pelo assassinato de Draco Malfoy_** **. Ou você matou Hermione Granger depois de ser pago por sua vida ou você culpou a tentativa de assassinato do seu filho em uma garota inocente e levou todo o dinheiro da minha família sob falsos pretextos, uma dessas duas coisas deve ser verdade".**

 **"Talvez** ** _você_** **a tenha matado na esperança de que seu dinheiro seja devolvido." Lúcio Malfoy se inclinou para frente e ficou olhando fixamente para Harry.**

 **"Então** ** _eu_** **não teria dado meu dinheiro por ela em primeiro lugar. Como você já sabe. Não insulte minha inteligência, Senhor Malfoy - não, espere, desculpe, você só tinha que** ** _dizer_** **isso no caso de Draco ter que testemunhar sobre isso, não importa. "**

 **Lucius Malfoy sentou-se na cadeira e encarou.**

 **"Eu tentei te dizer, pai", Draco disse em voz baixa, "mas ninguém pode imaginar Harry Potter até que eles realmente o encontrem ..."**

 **Harry bateu um dedo em sua bochecha. "Então as pessoas estão começando a entender o óbvio flagrante? Estou surpreso, na verdade. Eu não teria previsto que isso aconteceria." Harry já havia percebido o ritmo geral do cinismo do professor Quirrell e era capaz de gerá-lo de forma independente. "Eu não acho que um jornal seria capaz de relatar um conceito como 'X ou Y devem ser verdadeiros, mas não sabemos qual'. Espero apenas que os jornalistas relatem histórias que consistam em séries de proposições atômicas, como 'X é verdadeiro', 'Y é falso' ou 'X é verdadeir falso' Conectores lógicos não mais complexos como 'Se X for verdadeiro então Y é verdade, mas não sabemos se X é verdadeiro'. E todos os seus apoiadores deveriam estar mudando rapidamente entre 'Você não pode provar que Lorde Malfoy matou Granger, poderia ter sido outra pessoa' e 'Você não posso provar que havia alguém para enquadrar Granger', desde que seja incerto eles deveriam estar tentando ter as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo ... espere, você não possui o Profeta Diário?"**

 **"O Profeta Diário", disse Lúcio Malfoy, "que eu certamente não possuo, é respeitável demais para publicar qualquer bobagem tão grosseira. Infelizmente, nem todos os magos da influência são tão razoáveis".**

 **"Ah. Entendi." Harry assentiu.**

 **Lucius olhou para Draco. "O resto do que ele disse - foi importante?"**

 **"Não, pai, não foi."**

 **"Obrigado, filho." Lucius voltou seu olhar para Harry. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era algo mais próximo de sua fala habitual, fria e confiante. "É possível que eu possa ser persuadido a mostrar-lhe algum favor, se você admitir perante o Wizengamoto o que você claramente sabe, que eu não fui responsável por esta ação. Eu estaria disposto a reduzir sua dívida restante para a Casa Malfoy significativamente, ou até mesmo ajustar os termos para permitir reembolso posterior."**

 **Harry olhou para Lucius Malfoy com firmeza. "Lucius Malfoy. Agora você está perfeitamente ciente de que Hermione Granger foi, de fato, enquadrada usando seu filho como isca, que ela foi forçada uma memória falsa ou pior, e que a Casa Potter não tinha nada contra você antes disso. Minha contraproposta é que você devolva o dinheiro da minha família, eu anuncio ao Wizengamoto que a Casa Potter não tem nenhum animus com a Casa Malfoy, e nós apresentamos uma frente unida contra quem está fazendo isso. Nós decidimos estragar os papéis que deveríamos representar e nos aliarmos um com o outro em vez de lutar. Poderia ser a única coisa que o inimigo não espera que façamos."**

 **Houve um breve silêncio na sala, exceto pelos dois guardas que continuaram respirando, independentemente.**

 **"Você** ** _está_** **louco", Lucius Malfoy disse friamente.**

 **"Isso se chama justiça, Senhor Malfoy. Você não pode esperar que eu coopere com você enquanto você está mantendo a riqueza da Casa Potter sob o que você agora sabe ser falsa pretensão. Eu entendo como isso pareceu para você na época, mas você sabe melhor agora."**

 **"Você não tem nada para me oferecer no valor de cem mil galeões."**

 **"Eu não tenho?" Harry disse distantemente. "Eu me pergunto. Eu acho que é bem provável que você se preocupe mais com o bem-estar a longo prazo da Casa Malfoy do que com qualquer problema político que o Lorde das Trevas fracassado da última geração tenha feito seu cavalo de pau pessoal." Harry olhou significativamente para Draco. "A próxima geração está desenhando suas próprias linhas de batalha e formando novas alianças. Seu filho pode ser removido disso, ou ele pode ir direto ao topo. Isso vale mais para você do que quarenta mil galeões que você não estava esperando e não particularmente precisa?" Harry sorriu timidamente. "Quarenta mil galeões. Dois milhões de libras trouxas. Seu filho sabe algumas coisas sobre o tamanho da economia trouxa que podem surpreendê-lo. Eles achariam divertido, que o destino de um país girava em torno de dois milhões de libras esterlinas. Eles achariam que é fofo. E eu acho o mesmo, Lorde Malfoy. Isso não é sobre eu estar desesperado. Isso é sobre você ter uma chance justa de ser justo."**

 **"Oh?" disse Lorde Malfoy. "E se eu recusar sua chance justa, o que então?"**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros. "Depende de que tipo de governo seja criado sem os Malfoy. Se o governo puder ser reformado pacificamente e iria perturbar a paz fazer o contrário, eu lhe pagarei em dinheiro vivo. Ou talvez os Comensais da Morte serão julgados por crimes passados e executados como uma questão de justiça, como resultado do devido processo legal, é claro".**

 **"Você é mesmo louco", disse Lucius Malfoy em voz baixa. "Você não tem poder, nem riqueza, e ainda assim você diz essas coisas para mim."**

 **"Sim, é bobagem pensar que eu poderia te assustar. Afinal, você não é um Dementador."**

 **E Harry continuou sorrindo. Ele procurou, e aparentemente um bezoar** ** _curaria_** **quase qualquer veneno se você o colocasse na boca de alguém com rapidez suficiente. Talvez isso não consertasse o dano de radiação do polônio transfigurado, mas, novamente, talvez o faria. Então Harry observou os pontos de congelamento de vários ácidos, e descobriu-se que o ácido sulfúrico congelaria a apenas dez graus Celsius, o que significava que Harry poderia comprar um litro de ácido no mercado trouxa, congelá-lo e transfigurá-lo num pequeno e imperceptível chip de gelo a ser lançado na boca de alguém e ingerido. Nenhum bezoar compensaria isso, uma vez que a Transfiguração passasse. Harry não tinha intenção de dizer em voz alta, é claro, mas agora que ele falhou decisivamente para evitar qualquer morte durante a sua busca, ele não tinha mais intenção de ser contido pela lei ou mesmo pelo código do Batman.**

 ** _Última chance de viver, Lucius. Eticamente falando, sua vida foi comprada e paga no dia em que você cometeu sua primeira atrocidade pelos Comensais da Morte. Você ainda é humano e sua vida ainda tem valor intrínseco, mas você não tem mais a proteção deontológica de um inocente. Qualquer boa pessoa é autorizada a matá-lo agora, se achar que vai salvar mais vidas a longo prazo; e concluirei assim quanto a você, se começar a entrar no meu caminho. Quem mandou o troll atrás de Granger deve ter mirado você também e o acertado com alguma maldição que faz os Comensais da Morte derreterem em uma pilha de gosma. Muito triste._**

 **"Pai", Draco disse em voz baixa. "Eu acho que você deveria considerar isso, pai."**

 **Lucius Malfoy olhou para o filho. "Você está brincando."**

 **"É verdade. Eu não acho que Potter acabou de inventar seus livros, ninguém poderia ter escrito tudo isso e havia coisas neles que eu poderia verificar por mim mesmo. E se metade de tudo isso é verdade, ele está certo, cem mil Galeões não significarão muito, se dermos a ele, ele realmente será amigo da Casa Malfoy de novo - da maneira como ele pensa ser amigo seja, de qualquer forma. E se não o fizermos, ele será seu inimigo, seja em seus próprios interesses ou não, ele vai atrás de você. Harry Potter realmente pensa assim. Não é sobre dinheiro para ele, é sobre o que ele acha que é honra."**

 **Harry Potter inclinou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.**

 **"Mas vamos esclarecer uma parte disso", Draco disse, agora olhando diretamente para ele. Havia uma luz forte em seus olhos. "** ** _Você me enganou_** **. E** ** _você me deve_** **."**

 **"Reconhecido" Harry disse baixinho. "Condicional sobre o resto, é claro."**

 **Lucius Malfoy abriu a boca para dizer quem sabia o quê e então fechou de novo. "Louco", ele disse novamente.**

 **Houve um longo argumento de pai e filho durante o qual Harry conseguiu manter a boca fechada.**

 **Quando parecia que até mesmo Draco não seria capaz de persuadir seu pai, Harry falou novamente, e propôs seus próximos passos, se as Casas de Potter e Malfoy pudessem cooperar.**

 **Então veio mais discussão entre Lucius e Draco, durante o qual Harry novamente ficou em silêncio.**

 **Finalmente os olhos de Lucius Malfoy se voltaram para Harry. "E você acredita", disse Lucius Malfoy, "que você pode persuadir Longbottom e Bones a concordar com essa idéia, mesmo que Dumbledore se oponha".**

 **Harry assentiu. "Eles vão suspeitar do seu envolvimento, é claro. Mas vou dizer a eles que esse era o meu plano para começar, e isso deve ajudar."**

 **"Suponho que," Lucius Malfoy disse depois de uma pausa, "que eu poderia ter um contrato redigido, absolvendo você de** ** _quase_** **todas as dívidas remanescentes, se por acaso eu concordasse com essa ideia maluca. Ela precisaria de mais garantias, claro -"**

 **Harry prontamente enfiou a mão em suas vestes e retirou um pergaminho, desdobrando-o e espalhando-o pela mesa dourada. "Eu tomei a liberdade, na verdade", disse Harry. Ele passou algumas horas cuidadosas na biblioteca de Hogwarts com os livros de direito disponíveis. Felizmente, até onde Harry poderia dizer, as leis da Inglaterra mágica eram encantadoramente simples para os padrões trouxas. Escrevendo que a dívida de sangue original e o pagamento foram cancelados, a riqueza dos Potter e todos os outros itens do cofre seriam devolvidos, e a dívida remanescente anulada, tudo sem culpa para os Malfoys, era apenas mais algumas linhas do que levava para dizer em voz alta. "Eu tive que prometer aos meus guardiões não assinar nada que você me desse. Então, certifiquei-me de redigir isso e assiná-lo antes de sair."**

 **Draco emitiu uma risada abafada.**

 **Lucius leu o contrato, sorrindo sem humor. "Que charmosamente simples."**

 **"Eu também prometi não tocar em uma pena enquanto estava em Gringotes", disse Harry. Ele enfiou a mão em suas vestes novamente e tirou uma caneta trouxa, junto com uma folha de papel normal. "Este texto ficará bem?" Harry rapidamente rabiscou uma declaração legal no sentido de que a Casa Potter não responsabilizava a Casa Malfoy pelo assassinato de Hermione Granger e não acreditava que eles tivessem algo a ver com isso, então ergueu o papel no ar para a inspeção do Lorde Malfoy.**

 **Lorde Malfoy olhou para o papel, revirou os olhos e disse: "Bom o suficiente, suponho. Embora tenha o significado adequado, você deve usar o termo legal** ** _para indenizar_** **em vez de** ** _exonerar_** **..."**

 **"Boa tentativa, mas não. Eu sei exatamente o que essa expressão significa, Lorde Malfoy." Harry pegou seu pergaminho e começou a copiar seu texto original com mais cuidado.**

 **Quando Harry terminou, Lorde Malfoy cruzou a mesa de ouro e pegou a caneta, olhando para ela pensativamente. "Um de seus artefatos trouxas, eu suponho? O que isso faz, filho?"**

 **"Ele escreve sem precisar de um tinteiro", Draco respondeu.**

 **"Eu posso ver isso. Suponho que alguns possam achar uma bugiganga divertida." Lúcio alisou o contrato sobre a mesa, depois fixou a mão na linha de assinaturas, batendo a caneta pensativamente no ponto inicial.**

 **Harry desviou os olhos para o rosto de Lucius Malfoy, forçando-se a respirar regularmente, incapaz de impedir que seus músculos se contraíssem.**

 **"Nosso bom amigo, Severus Snape", disse Lucius Malfoy, ainda batendo a caneta na linha, aguardando sua assinatura. "O professor de defesa, chamando a si mesmo de Quirrell. Agora eu pergunto de novo, quem é seu terceiro suspeito, Harry Potter?"**

 **"Eu recomendaria fortemente que você assinasse primeiro, Lorde Malfoy, se você o for fazer assim mesmo. Você se beneficiará mais dessa informação se não achar que estou tentando convencê-lo de alguma coisa."**

 **Outro sorriso sem humor. "Vou me arriscar. Fale, se você deseja que isso continue."**

 **Harry hesitou, depois disse calmamente "Meu terceiro suspeito é Alvo Dumbledore."**

 **A caneta bateu no pergaminho. "Uma alegação estranha", disse Lucius. "Dumbledore perdeu muita cara quando um estudante de Hogwarts morreu dentro de seu domínio. Você acha que eu vou acreditar em qualquer coisa sobre ele, só porque ele é meu inimigo?"**

 **"Ele é um suspeito entre vários, Lorde Malfoy, e não necessariamente o mais plausível. Mas a razão pela qual eu fui capaz de matar um troll adulto foi que eu tinha uma arma que Dumbledore me deu no começo do ano escolar. Não é uma evidência forte, mas é suspeito. E se você está pensando que matar um de seus alunos não é o estilo de Dumbledore, bem, o mesmo pensamento me ocorreu."**

 **"** ** _Não_** **é o estilo dele?" Draco Malfoy disse.**

 **Lucius Malfoy balançou a cabeça em um movimento cauteloso. "Não é bem assim, meu filho. Dumbledore é especial em seus males." Lorde Malfoy recostou-se na cadeira e ficou sentado imóvel. "Diga-me desta arma."**

 **"Eu ainda não estou certo de que devo entrar em detalhes sobre isso em sua presença, Lorde Malfoy." Harry respirou fundo. "Deixe- me ser** ** _claro_** **sobre isso. Eu não estou tentando vender a você a ideia de que Dumbledore está por trás disso, apenas levantando a possibilidade -"**

 **Então Draco Malfoy falou. "O dispositivo que Dumbledore deu a você - foi algo para matar trolls? Quero dizer, apenas trolls? Você pode nos dizer isso?"**

 **Lucius virou a cabeça para olhar para o filho com alguma surpresa.**

 **"Não ..." Harry disse devagar. "Não foi especificamente uma espada de matança anti-troll, ou algo assim."**

 **Os olhos de Draco estavam atentos. "O dispositivo teria trabalhado contra um assassino?"**

 ** _Não se tivessem escudos levantados_** **. "Não."**

 **"Uma briga na escola?"**

 ** _Uma rocha em expansão na garganta é inerentemente letal._** **"Não. Eu não acho que isso foi feito para uso contra humanos."**

 **Draco assentiu. "Então apenas criaturas mágicas. Teria sido uma boa arma contra um hipogrifo furioso, ou algo assim?"**

 **"A maldição de estupor funciona em hipogrifos?" Harry disse devagar.**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Draco.**

 **"Sim", disse Lucius Malfoy.**

 ** _Comparado a tentar mirar um Wingardium Leviosa e um Finite Incantatem_** **\- "Então uma maldição de estupor seria uma maneira melhor de lidar com um hipogrifo". Posto assim, parecia cada vez mais que uma rocha Transfigurada era uma ótima arma apenas contra uma criatura mágica de carne e osso com pele resistente à magia. "Mas ... quero dizer, pode não ter sido** ** _planejado_** **como uma arma, eu usei isso de uma maneira estranha, poderia ter sido apenas um capricho maluco -"**

 **"Não", Lucius Malfoy disse baixinho. "** ** _Não_** **um capricho. Não coincidência. Não Dumbledore."**

 **"Então é ele", Draco disse. Lentamente os olhos de Draco se estreitaram, e ele deu um aceno vicioso. "Tem sido ele** ** _desde o começo_** **. O Legilimente do tribunal** ** _disse_** **que alguém usou Legilimência em Granger. Dumbledore** ** _admitiu_** **que era ele. E eu aposto que as proteções** ** _dispararam_** **quando Granger me amaldiçoou e Dumbledore simplesmente as** ** _ignorou_** **."**

 **"Mas -" disse Harry. Ele olhou para Lucius, imaginando se seria realmente vantajoso questionar essa ideia. "Qual seria o** ** _motivo_** **dele? Vamos dizer que ele é mau e deixar por isso mesmo?"**

 **Draco Malfoy pulou da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala, as vestes negras balançando atrás do menino, os guardas olhando para ele com alguma surpresa pelos óculos de proteção encantados. "Para descobrir uma trama estranha, olhe o que acontece, então pergunte quem se beneficia. Exceto que Dumbledore não planejou tentar salvar Granger em seu julgamento, ele tentou impedi-lo de fazer isso. O que teria acontecido se Granger tivesse ido para Azkaban? A Casa Malfoy e a Casa Potter teriam se odiado para sempre. De todos os suspeitos, o único que quer isso é Dumbledore. Então cabe. Tudo se encaixa. Aquele que realmente cometeu o assassinato foi - Alvo Dumbledore!"**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "Mas por que me dar uma arma anti-troll? Eu disse que era suspeito, eu não disse que fazia sentido."**

 **Draco assentiu pensativo. "Talvez Dumbledore achasse que você iria parar o troll antes que ele pegasse Granger e então ele pudesse culpar o pai por enviá-lo. Muitas pessoas ficariam muito bravas se** ** _pensassem_** **que o pai até tentou fazer algo assim, em Hogwarts. Como o pai, Dumbledore deve ter perdido a cara quando as pessoas descobriram que um estudante tinha realmente morrido em Hogwarts, estar em segurança é pelo que Hogwarts é famosa. Então essa parte provavelmente não deveria acontecer."**

 **A mente de Harry voltou involuntariamente para o horror nos olhos de Dumbledore quando ele viu o corpo de Hermione Granger.**

 ** _Eu teria chegado lá a tempo, se os gêmeos Weasley não tivessem tido seu mapa mágico roubado? Poderia ter sido esse o plano? E então, embora Dumbledore não soubesse, alguém roubou o mapa deles, e eu cheguei tarde demais ... mas não, isso não faz muito sentido, eu descobri tarde demais, como Dumbledore poderia ter adivinhado que eu usaria uma vassoura ... bem, ele sabia que eu tinha uma ..._**

 **Não havia como um plano como esse funcionar.**

 **E isso não funcionou.**

 **Mas alguém que está um pouco senil pode esperar que funcione, e uma fênix pode não saber a diferença.**

 **"Ou", Draco Malfoy continuou, ainda andando energicamente, "talvez Dumbledore tivesse um troll encantado por perto, e ele esperava que você o derrotasse em algum outro momento, por algum outro plano, e então ele usou o troll em Granger. Eu não consigo imaginar que Dumbledore planejou tudo desde a primeira semana de aulas - "**

 **"Eu posso imaginar", Lucius Malfoy disse em voz baixa. "Eu vi tal, de Dumbledore."**

 **Draco assentiu decisivamente. "Então eu não era** ** _suposto_** **de morrer no primeiro enredo. Dumbledore sabia que o professor Quirrell estava me checando, ou Dumbledore planejava ter alguém me encontrando a tempo - eu não poderia ter testemunhado contra Granger se eu estivesse morto, e ele perderia apoio público se eu tivesse morrido. Mas minha saída de Hogwarts e eu não estar por perto para liderar a Sonserina seria o melhor para ele. E então na próxima vez, Harry deveria parar o troll antes que Granger fosse pega e toda a culpa fosse jogada em você, pai, só que naquela hora não foi como Dumbledore planejou."**

 **Lucius Malfoy levantou os olhos cinzentos, de onde ele estava olhando com surpresa aberta para seu filho. "Se isso é verdade - mas eu me pergunto se Harry Potter está apenas brincando de ser relutante em acreditar."**

 **"Talvez", Draco disse. "Mas tenho certeza que ele não está."**

 **"Então, se é verdade ..." a voz de Lucius Malfoy sumiu. Uma fúria lenta estava iluminando seus olhos.**

 **"O que faríamos exatamente?" Harry disse.**

 **"Isso também está claro para mim", disse Draco. Ele girou sobre eles e levantou um dedo no ar. "Encontraremos a prova para condenar Dumbledore deste crime e levá-lo à justiça!"**

 **Harry Potter e Lucius Malfoy se entreolharam.**

 **Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer.**

 **"Meu filho", disse Lucius Malfoy depois de um tempo, "na verdade, você se saiu muito bem neste dia".**

 **"Obrigado pai!"**

 **"No entanto, isso não é uma peça, não somos Aurores e não confiamos em jugamentos."**

 **Alguma da luz saiu dos olhos de Draco. "Oh"**

 **"Eu, ah, tenho um carinho sentimental por julgamentos" Harry interveio.** ** _Eu não posso acreditar que estou tendo essa conversa_** **. Ele precisava ir para casa e pegar uma folha de papel e um lápis e tentar descobrir se o raciocínio de Draco realmente fazia sentido. "E provas."**

 **Lucius Malfoy voltou seu olhar para Harry Potter e seus olhos ferviam em pura fúria cinzenta.**

 **"Se você me enganou", Lucius Malfoy disse em tom de voz baixa com raiva, "se tudo isso é uma mentira, então eu não vou perdoar você. Mas se isso não é um engano ... Traga-me a prova para condenar Dumbledore deste assassinato em frente ao Wizengamoto, ou evidência suficiente para tê-lo removido, e não há nada que a Casa Malfoy não faça por você, Harry Potter. Nada ".**

 **Harry respirou fundo. Ele precisava resolver tudo isso e descobrir as probabilidades reais, mas ele não tinha tempo. "Se for Dumbledore, removê-lo do tabuleiro deixa um enorme buraco na estrutura de poder da Grã-Bretanha."**

 **"Assim é," Lucius Malfoy disse com um sorriso sombrio. "Você tem ambições de preenchê-lo você mesmo, Harry Potter?"**

 **"Alguns de seus oponentes podem não gostar disso. Eles poderiam lutar."**

 **"Eles vão perder", disse Lucius Malfoy, agora com um rosto duro como ferro.**

 **"Então é isso que eu quero que a Casa Malfoy faça por mim, Lorde Malfoy, se Dumbledore for removido por minha causa. Quando a oposição está com mais medo - é quando eles receberão um acordo de última hora para evitar um conflito civil. Alguns de seus aliados podem não preferir isso, mas haverá muitos neutros que ficarão contentes em ver a estabilidade, e em vez de assumir o controle imediatamente, Draco Malfoy assumirá o poder quando for de idade."**

 **"O que?", Draco disse.**

 **"Draco testemunhou sob Veritaserum que ele tentou ajudar Hermione Granger. Aposto que haveria muitas pessoas na oposição que arriscariam ele ao invés de lutar. Eu não tenho certeza de como exatamente você iria forçar isso – Votos Inquebráveis ou um contrato do Gringotts ou o que - mas haverá algum tipo de pacto sobre o poder indo para Draco depois que ele se formar em Hogwarts. Eu vou dar qualquer apoio que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu tenha por trás dessa barganha. Longbottom e Bones e assim por diante. Nosso primeiro plano abre o caminho para isso mais tarde, se você tiver o cuidado de agir honrosamente quando lidar com Longbottom e Bones dessa vez."**

 **"Pai, eu juro que não ..."**

 **O rosto de Lucius se torceu em um sorriso sombrio. "Eu sei que você não fez, filho. Bem." O homem de cabelos brancos olhou através da poderosa mesa dourada para Harry Potter. "Esses termos são aceitáveis para mim. Mas falha em qualquer parte do nosso acordo, seja a nossa primeira barganha, ou a segunda, e haverá consequências para você, Harry Potter. Palavras inteligentes não vão parar isso."**

 **E Lucius Malfoy assinou o pergaminho.**

 **-/-**

 **Olho-Tonto Moody estivera encarando a porta de bronze da sala de reuniões de Gringotes pelo que pareciam horas, na medida em que um homem podia olhar para qualquer coisa quando seu olhar sempre via em todas as direções.**

 **O problema em tentar suspeitar de um homem como Lucius Malfoy, pensou Moody, era que você podia passar um dia inteiro pensando em tudo o que ele poderia estar fazendo e ainda não ter terminado.**

 **A porta se abriu e Harry Potter se arrastou, pequenas gotas de suor ainda em sua testa.**

 **"Você assinou alguma coisa?" Olho-Tonto exigiu no mesmo instante.**

 **Harry Potter olhou para ele em silêncio, depois enfiou a mão no seu roupão e tirou um pergaminho dobrado. "Os duendes já estão executando isso", disse Harry Potter. "Eles fizeram três cópias antes de eu sair."**

 **"MERLIN DOS INFERNOS FILHO -" Moody fez uma pausa enquanto seu Olho via a segunda metade do documento enquanto Harry Potter lentamente, como se relutantemente, começou a desdobrar o topo para cima. Um olhar bastou para captar os parágrafos desenhados com uma caligrafia cuidadosa, a assinatura elegante de Lucius Malfoy abaixo da de Harry Potter. E então Moody explodiu, mesmo quando a metade superior do documento também começou a entrar em sua visão. "Você exonera a Casa Malfoy de qualquer envolvimento na morte de Hermione Granger? Você tem alguma ideia do que você fez, seu idiota? Por que no nome de Merlin você faria algo como..."**


	97. Capítulo 96: Papeis, Pt 9, Final

**Capítulo 96:** **Papeis, Pt 9, Final**

 ** _Domingo, 19 de abril, 18h34._**

 **Daphne Greengrass caminhou em silêncio em direção ao quarto Greengrass, abaixo das masmorras da Sonserina, o privilégio de uma Casa Antiga; em seu caminho para deixar seu baú no Expresso de Hogwarts, antes de se juntar aos outros estudantes para o jantar. Toda a área privada tinha sido só dela desde que Malfoy tinha ido embora. A mão dela, estendida atrás dela, fez gestos repetidos e constantes para seu imenso tronco cravejado de esmeralda, que parecia hesitante em segui-la. Talvez os encantamentos do velho e robusto dispositivo da família precisassem ser reaplicados; ou talvez o tronco dela estivesse relutante em segui-la até Hogwarts, que já não era mais segura.**

 **Houve uma longa conversa entre mamãe e papai, depois de terem sido informados sobre Hermione; com Daphne se escondendo em torno de uma porta para ouvir, sufocando as lágrimas e tentando não fazer sons.**

 **Mamãe havia dito que o triste fato era que, se apenas um aluno morria a cada ano, bem, isso ainda tornava Hogwarts mais segura do que Beauxbatons, muito mais que Durmstrang. Havia mais maneiras de uma jovem bruxa morrer do que ser assassinada. O Mestre de Transfiguração de Beauxbatons não estava no mesmo nível de McGonagall, dissera a mãe.**

 **O pai comentou sobriamente como era importante para o herdeiro do Greengrass ficar em Hogwarts, onde todas as outras famílias Nobres mandavam seus filhos para a escola (era a razão para a velha tradição das famílias Nobres sincronizar o nascimento de seus herdeiros, para colocá-los no mesmo ano de Hogwarts, se pudessem). E papai dissera que ser herdeira de uma Casa Mais Antiga significava que nem sempre se podia evitar problemas.**

 **Ela poderia ter ficado sem ouvir essa última parte.**

 **Daphne engoliu em seco, enquanto girava a maçaneta e abria a porta.**

 **"Senhorita Greengrass -" sussurrou uma figura sombria de manto prateado.**

 **Daphne gritou e bateu a porta e sacou a varinha e se virou para correr.**

 **"Espere!" gritou a voz, agora mais alta e mais forte.**

 **Daphne fez uma pausa. Isso não** ** _poderia_** **ser quem soou como.**

 **Lentamente, Daphne se virou e abriu a porta novamente.**

 ** _"Você!"_** **Daphne disse espantada ao ver o rosto sob o capô. "Eu pensei que você havia-"**

 **"Eu volto para você agora", a figura de vestes prateadas disse com uma voz forte, "na virada do ..."**

 **"** ** _O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?_** **", Gritou Daphne.**

 **"Ouvi dizer que você pode lançar a forma de neblina do Encanto de Patronus. Posso ver?"**

 **Daphne olhou, e então o sangue dela começou a queimar. "Por quê?" ela disse, mantendo o nível da varinha. "Então você pode** ** _matar_** **todo mundo da Sonserina que lança feitiços não-Sonserinos? Todos nós** ** _sabemos_** **quem foi que fez a Hermione morrer!"**

 **A voz da figura se elevou. "Eu testemunhei sob Veritaserum que tentei ajudar a senhorita Granger! Eu realmente estava tentando ajudá-la, quando eu agarrei sua mão no telhado, quando a ajudei a sair do chão -"**

 **Daphne manteve o nível da varinha. "Como se seu pai não pudesse mexer no relato dos Aurores, se ele quisesse! Eu não nasci ontem, Senhor** ** _Malfoy!_** **"**

 **Lentamente, como se para não causar alarme, a figura vestida de prata tirou uma varinha de suas vestes. A mão de Daphne apertou sua própria varinha, mas então ela reconheceu a posição dos dedos na varinha, a postura que a figura estava assumindo, e ela respirou em choque -**

 ** _"Expecto Patronum!_** **"**

 **A luz prateada saltou do final da varinha de Malfoy - e se condensou, formando uma serpente brilhante que parecia enrolar-se no ar como se estivesse ali aninhada.**

 **Ela apenas ficou boquiaberta.**

 **"Eu tentei ajudar a Hermione Granger," Draco Malfoy disse com uma voz nivelada. "Porque eu conheço a doença no coração da Casa da Sonserina, a razão pela qual tantos de nós não podem mais usar o Feitiço do Patrono, é ódio. Ódio de nascidos trouxas, ou qualquer um na verdade. As pessoas pensam que isso é tudo que a Sonserina representa agora, não astúcia ou ambição ou nobreza honrosa. E até eu sei, porque é óbvio, se você apenas olhar, que Hermione Granger não era fraca em magia."**

 **A mente de Daphne ficou completamente em branco. Seus olhos se moveram nervosamente, apenas para verificar se não havia sangue vindo de baixo das portas, como da última vez que Algo havia Quebrado.**

 **"E eu também descobri", Draco Malfoy disse baixinho, enquanto a cobra prateada continuava brilhando com luz e calor inconfundíveis, "que Hermione Granger nunca tentou me matar. Talvez ela tenha sido encantada com uma memória-falsa, talvez ela foi Legilimizada, mas agora que ela foi assassinada, é óbvio que Miss Granger era o alvo em primeiro lugar, quando alguém tentou enquadra-la como assassina - "**

 **"** **Você sabe o que está** ** _dizendo?_** **" A voz de Daphne se quebrou. Se Lucius Malfoy ouvisse seu herdeiro dizendo isso - ele esfaquearia Draco e o transformaria em** ** _calças!_**

 **Draco Malfoy sorriu, vestes metálicas brilhando à luz de seu Patrono corpóreo completo; Era um sorriso arrogante e perigoso, como se ser transformado em um par de calças de couro estava abaixo de suas preocupações. "Sim", disse Draco, "mas isso não importa agora. A Casa Malfoy está devolvendo o dinheiro da Casa Potter e cancelando a dívida."**

 **Daphne foi até a cama e depois caiu sobre ela, esperando que ela pudesse acordar do sonho assim que estivesse na cama.**

 **"Eu gostaria que você se juntasse a uma conspiração", disse a figura nas vestes brilhantes. "Todo mundo na Sonserina que pode lançar o Feitiço Patrono, e todos que podem aprender. É assim que saberemos que podemos confiar um no outro, quando os Sonserinos Prateados se encontrarem." Com um gesto dramático, Draco Malfoy recuou seu capuz. "Mas não vai funcionar sem** ** _você,_** **Daphne Greengrass. Você e sua família. Sua mãe vai negociar com o pai, mas eu gostaria que a familia Greengrass ouvisse a proposta de você, primeiro." A voz de Draco Malfoy baixou severamente. "Há muito que devemos falar antes de irmos para o jantar."**

 **-\\\\-**

 **Harry Potter, aparentemente, passou a gostar de ser invisível; eles tinham vislumbrado a mão dele apenas brevemente, quando ele havia entregado a lista, escrita em estranho pergaminho. Harry tinha explicado que, considerando todas as coisas, ele realmente não achava que era inteligente para ele ser** ** _encontrado_** **exceto em ocasiões especiais, então ele iria lidar com as pessoas como uma voz flutuante sem corpo a partir de agora, ou como um brilhante luz prateada que se escondia atrás de esquinas onde ninguém podia vê-lo, e que sempre podia encontrar seus amigos não importando onde eles tentassem se esconder. Foi, com toda a honestidade, uma das coisas mais arrepiantes que Fred e George já ouviram, ao longo de uma vida que incluía o preenchimento dos sapatos de todos os alunos do segundo ano da Sonserina com milípedes vivos transfigurados. Fred e George não acharam que isso pudesse ser bom para a sanidade de ninguém, mas não sabiam o que dizer. Não se pode negar, eles viram com seus próprios quatro olhos, que Hogwarts ...**

 **... não era segura ...**

 **"Eu não sei para quem você foi para colocar o Feitiço da Memória Falsa em Rita Skeeter", disse a voz sem origem de Harry Potter. "Quem quer que seja ... provavelmente** ** _não_** **será capaz de preencher este pedido diretamente, mas eles podem conhecer alguém que possa obter coisas do mundo trouxa. E - eu sei que pode custar mais, mas o menor número possível de pessoas deve saber que Harry Potter está relacionado a isso ". Outro lampejo da mão de um menininho, e uma bolsa bateu no chão com o barulho de metal. "Alguns desses itens são caros, mesmo no mundo trouxa, e seu contato pode ter que ir para fora da Grã-Bretanha, mas cem galeões serão suficientes para pagar tudo isso, eu espero. Eu diria a você de onde os Galeões vieram, mas eu não quero estragar a surpresa de amanhã".**

 **"O que** ** _é_** **isso?" disse Fred ou George, enquanto examinavam a lista. "Nosso pai é um especialista em trouxas -"**

 **"- e nós não reconhecemos** ** _metade_** **dessas coisas -"**

 **"- porque, nós não reconhecemos nada disso -"**

 **"- o que você está planejando** ** _fazer?_** **"**

 **"As coisas ficaram sérias", a voz de Harry disse suavemente. "Eu não sei o que vou ter que fazer. Eu posso precisar do poder dos trouxas, não apenas dos magos, antes que isso termine - e eu posso precisar disso imediatamente, sem tempo para me preparar. Eu não estou** ** _planejando_** **usar nada disso, eu só quero isso em caso de ... contingências." A voz de Harry parou. "Obviamente eu te devo mais do que posso pagar e vocês não vão me** ** _deixar_** **dar** ** _nada_** **do que vocês merecem, eu nem sei como dizer obrigado corretamente, e tudo que eu posso fazer é esperar que um dia quando vocês crescerem, vocês vão ser mais sensatos sobre esta coisa toda e você poderia** ** _por favor_** **tomar uma comissão de dez por cento-"**

 **"Pare com isso", disse George ou Fred.**

 **"Pelo amor de Deus, você foi atrás de um troll para mim e Fred teve suas costelas quebradas!"**

 **Ambos apenas balançaram a cabeça. Harry tinha ficado para trás quando eles lhe disseram para correr, e se adiantou para distrair o troll de comer George. Harry era o tipo de pessoa, eles sabiam, quem pensava que algo assim não anulava o que ele devia aos gêmeos Weasley, que seu próprio feito não era propriamente proporcional. Mas o que os Weasleys sabiam, e Harry não entenderia até que ele ficasse mais velho, era que isso significava que nada era devido, ou poderia ser devido entre eles. Era um tipo estranho de egoísmo, eles achavam, que Harry pudesse entender a gentileza dentro de si mesmo - nunca sonhando em pedir dinheiro a quem ele tinha ajudado mais do que o ajudou, ou chamar isso de dívida - sendo aparentemente incapaz de conceber que os outros possam querer agir da mesma maneira em relação a** ** _ele_** **.**

 **"Lembre-me de lhe comprar uma cópia do romance trouxa** ** _A Revolta de Atlas_** **"** ** _,_** **disse a voz de origem. "Estou começando a entender que tipo de pessoa pode se beneficiar com a leitura."**

 **-\\\\-**

 ** _Segunda-feira, 20 de abril, 19:00._**

 **Aconteceu sem qualquer intervenção ou sinal da Mesa Principal, quando os alunos terminaram seu jantar moderado; aconteceu sem permissão ou perdão pedido para os Professores ou o Diretor.**

 **Logo depois que os pratos de sobremesa apareceram, um estudante levantou-se da Mesa da Sonserina e calmamente seguiu seu caminho, não para a frente da Mesa Principal, mas para o lado oposto das Quatro Mesas de Hogwarts. Alguns sussurros explodiram ao ver os cabelos loiros-prateados em corte curto, enquanto Draco Malfoy ficava lá, silenciosamente considerando todos de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy disse quase nada desde seu retorno surpresa. O sonserino não aceitava nem a confirmar nem a negar que retornara porque, com Hermione Granger morta à mão de sua família, ele não tinha mais nada a temer.**

 **Então Draco Malfoy pegou uma colher em uma mão e um copo de água na outra e começou a bater, produzindo um som de zumbido claro.**

 ** _Ting._**

 ** _Ting._**

 ** _Ting._**

 **Produzindo um balbucio mais animado no começo. Na mesa principal, os vários professores olhavam perplexos para o diretor em sua grande cadeira, mas o diretor não dava sinal, e assim os professores não fizeram nada.**

 **Draco Malfoy continuou batendo a colher no copo, esperando até que o salão ficasse em silêncio.**

 **Então outro aluno se levantou da mesa da Corvinal e dirigiu-se para onde Draco Malfoy estava de pé, virando-se para encarar Hogwarts ao seu lado. Respirações foram atraídas em surpresa; aqueles dois deveriam ter sido os mais amargos inimigos**

 **"Eu, e meu pai, o Senhor da Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa de Malfoy", Draco Malfoy disse em uma voz clara, "vieram a perceber que há forças doentias trabalhando em Hogwarts. Que essas forças doentias, desejavam machucar Hermione Granger, que Hermione Granger talvez tenha sido compelida, contra sua vontade, a levantar a mão contra a nossa Casa, ou talvez ela e eu estivéssemos amedrontados pela Memória, dizemos agora que quem ousou usar o herdeiro de Malfoy é o inimigo da Casa Malfoy, contra quem teremos a nossa vingança. E para que a honra seja cumprida, devolvemos todo o dinheiro recebido da Casa Potter e cancelamos todas as dívidas."**

 **Então Harry Potter falou. "A Casa Potter reconhece que foi um erro honesto, e não mantém má vontade contra a Casa Malfoy. Nós acreditamos e dizemos publicamente que a Casa Malfoy não teve culpa na morte de Hermione Granger. Quem feriu Hermione Granger é o inimigo da Casa Potter, contra quem nós teremos nossa vingança. Nós dois."**

 **Então Harry Potter começou a caminhar de volta para a mesa da Corvinal, e o balbuciar de perplexidade absoluta e completa começou a explodir -**

 **Draco Malfoy voltou a bater a colher contra o seu copo de água, criando um toque claro.**

 ** _Ting._**

 ** _Ting._**

 ** _Ting._**

 **E outros estudantes surgiram, de outras mesas, indo até onde Draco Malfoy estava, se organizando ao seu lado, atrás dele ou diante dele.**

 **Havia um temido silêncio no Grande Salão, uma sensação do mundo mudando, de realinhamento das Potências, quase palpáveis no ar.**

 **"Meu pai, Owen Greengrass, com o consentimento e total apoio de minha mãe, a senhora da nobre e mais antiga casa de Greengrass", falou Daphne Greengrass.**

 **"E meu antepassado, Charles, da Casa de Nott", disse o ex-tenente Nott, uma vez Theodore do Caos, agora de pé atrás de Draco Malfoy.**

 **"E minha tia-avó, Amelia, da Casa de Bones, também diretora do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia", disse Susan Bones, que estava à frente de Daphne Greengrass, ao lado de quem havia lutado.**

 **"E minha avó, Augusta, da nobre e mais antiga Casa de Longbottom", disse Neville Longbottom, que retornara por essa única noite.**

 **"E meu pai, Lúcio, o Lorde Malfoy, da Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa de Malfoy!"**

 **"Juntamente com Alanna Howe, constituindo a maioria do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts!" Daphne Greengrass disse claramente. "Aprovou, para garantir a segurança de todos os alunos, incluindo seus próprios filhos, os seguintes Decretos Educacionais para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!"**

 **"Primeiro!" Daphne disse. Daphne estava tentando manter-se sob controle, enquanto ela enfrentava as Quatro Casas na vanguarda dos cinco. Havia um limite para o quão longe as lições de seus pais em fazer discursos podiam levá-la. Os olhos de Daphne desceram rapidamente para a mão dela, sobre a qual, escrita com uma pena em tinta vermelha fraca, haviam sido escritas as linhas dela. "Os estudantes não devem ir a nenhum lugar sozinhos, nem mesmo aos banheiros! Você viajará em grupos de pelo menos três pessoas, e todo grupo deve ter um aluno do sexto ano ou do sétimo ano!"**

 **"Segundo!" Susan Bones disse atrás dela, voz quase firme. "Para garantir ainda mais a segurança dos estudantes, nove Aurores foram enviados a Hogwarts para formar uma Força de Proteção Auxiliar!" Susan pegou um pequeno objeto de vidro redondo de dentro de suas vestes, um dos comunicadores que o DMLE usava, todos eles tinham recebido. Susan levou-o à boca e disse, com a voz mais alta: "Auror Brodski, esta é Susan Bones.** ** _Entre!_** **"**

 **As portas do saguão se abriram de repente, e nove aurores entraram marchando com o equipamento de couro reforçado que usavam quando estavam de serviço. Imediatamente eles se espalharam, dois Aurores se sentaram em cada uma das quatro mesas e o último ficou de vigia na Mesa Principal. Houve mais suspiros.**

 **"Terceiro!" disse Draco Malfoy, sua voz autoritária. Malfoy aparentemente havia memorizado suas próprias linhas, já que não havia nada escrito em sua mão que Daphne pudesse ver. "Em face de um inimigo comum que não hesita em matar estudantes de qualquer Casa, as quatro Casas de Hogwarts devem se unir e agir como uma! Para enfatizar isso, o sistema de Pontos de Casas está temporariamente suspenso!** ** _Todos_** **os Professores encorajarão a solidariedade entre as casas, por decreto do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts!"**

 **"Quarto!" recitou Neville Longbottom. "Todos os alunos que ainda não participaram das aulas do Professor de Defesa, receberão treinamento especial em autodefesa ministrado pelos Aurores!"**

 **"Quinto!" Theodore Nott gritou em tom ameaçador. "Todos os combates nos corredores ou em qualquer lugar fora das aulas de defesa serão tratados com severidade! Lutem juntos ou não lutem de jeito nenhum!"**

 **"Sexto!" disse Daphne Greengrass, e respirou fundo. Quando ela descobriu o que estava planejado, ela fez seu próprio pedido extra para sua mãe através do Flu. Mesmo com Lucius Malfoy indo junto com Amelia Bones - um pensamento de que sua mente ainda estava tendo dificuldades em entender - o voto de Greengrass ainda era vital, já que Jugson e sua própria facção se recusaram a apoiar Malfoy. Sem mencionar que Bones não confiava em Malfoy, e Malfoy não confiava em Bones. Assim, a Mãe exigiu, e os Greengrasses receberam: "Como Feitiços de Memória foram usados em estudantes sem ativar as defesas, é possível que alguém na faculdade de Hogwarts seja o culpado. Portanto! A força de Proteção Auxiliar se reporta diretamente ao meu pai, Senhor Greengrass!" E esta parte era apenas simbólica, ela sabia, não haveria razão para alguém não apenas contatar os Aurores diretamente; mas poderia tornar-se mais, um dia, e foi por isso que ela pediu a mamãe essa condição "E se alguém quiser denunciar algo aos Protetores Auxiliares, eles podem falar com os aurores ou passar por** ** _mim_** **-" o braço de Daphne varreu atrás dela para indicar os alunos reunidos. "A presidente devidamente designado do Comitê Especial de Proteção Auxiliar!"**

 **E Daphne fez uma pausa dramática. Todos eles ensaiaram essa parte.**

 **"Não sabemos quem é o inimigo", disse Neville, cuja voz não rangeu.**

 **"Não sabemos o que o inimigo quer", disse Theodore, ainda parecendo ameaçador.**

 **"Mas sabemos quem o inimigo está atacando", disse Susan, tão feroz quanto quando ela enfrentou três alunos do sétimo ano.**

 **"O inimigo está atacando os estudantes de Hogwarts", disse Draco Malfoy, claro e autoritário, como se tudo isso fosse seu elemento natural.**

 **"E Hogwarts", falou Daphne de Greengrass, sentindo o sangue queimar como nunca antes em sua vida, "vai** ** _reagir"._**


	98. Capítulo 97: Papeis, Resultados

**Dez dias depois, o primeiro unicórnio morto foi encontrado na Floresta Proibida.**


	99. Chapter 98: Medidas de precaução, Parte1

**Capítulo 98:** **Medidas de Precaução, Parte 1**

 ** _13 de maio de 1992._**

 **O rosto de Argus Filch parecia retorcido à luz da lâmpada de óleo que ele segurava, sombras dançando em seu rosto. Atrás deles, as portas de Hogwarts recuaram rapidamente, e os terrenos escuros se aproximaram. A pista que eles andavam agora era lamacenta e indistinta.**

 **As árvores, galhos antigamente despidos de inverno, ainda não estavam totalmente cobertos de primavera; seus galhos se estendiam para o céu como dedos magros, esqueletos visíveis em meio à fina folhagem. A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que a atravessavam muitas vezes as jogavam na escuridão, iluminadas apenas pelas chamas escuras da lâmpada de Filch.**

 **Draco manteve um aperto firme em sua varinha.**

 **"Onde você está nos levando?" disse Tracey Davis. Ela havia sido pega junto com Draco por Filch, a caminho de uma tentativa de se encontrar com os Sonserinos Prateados após o toque de recolher, e por isso recebeu uma detenção.**

 **"Apenas me siga", disse Argus Filch.**

 **Draco estava se sentindo bastante irritado com todo o caso. Os Sonserinos Prateados deveriam ser reconhecidos como negócios escolares. Não havia razão para que uma conspiração secreta não tivesse permissão para se reunir após o toque de recolher, se fosse para o bem maior de Hogwarts. Se isso acontecesse mais uma vez, ele conversaria com Daphne Greengrass e Daphne conversaria com o pai dela, e então Filch aprenderia a sabedoria de olhar para o outro lado, em assuntos relacionados aos Malfoys.**

 **As luzes do castelo de Hogwarts diminuíram a distância quando Filch falou novamente. "Aposto que você vai pensar duas vezes antes de quebrar a regra da escola de novo, não vai, hein?" Filch virou a cabeça para longe da lâmpada, para que ele pudesse olhar para os quatro estudantes que o seguiam. "Oh sim ... trabalho duro e dor são os melhores professores se você me perguntar ... É só uma pena que eles deixaram as antigas punições desaparecer ... deixe- os pendurados pelos pulsos no teto por alguns dias, eu ainda tenho as correntes no meu escritório, as mantenho bem lubrificadas para o caso de serem necessárias ... "**

 **"Ei!" Tracey disse, um toque de indignação entrando em sua voz. "Eu sou muito jovem para ouvir sobre isso - esse tipo de ... você sabe! Especialmente se as correntes estão bem lubrificadas!"**

 **Draco não estava prestando atenção. Filch simplesmente não estava na liga de Amico Carrow.**

 **Atrás deles, um dos dois sonserinos mais velhos seguindo-os riu, embora ela não dissesse nada. Ao lado dela estava o outro, um garoto alto com um perfil eslavo na cara, e que ainda falava com sotaque. Eles foram pegos por alguma ofensa não relacionada, mais próxima com o tipo de coisa que Tracey falou, e parecia estar em seu terceiro ou quarto ano. "Bleh", disse o garoto mais alto. "Em Durmstrang eles te penduram de cabeça para baixo pelos dedos dos pés. Por um dedo, se você é insolente. Hogwarts era suave mesmo nos velhos tempos."**

 **Argus Filch ficou em silêncio por cerca de meio minuto, como se tentasse pensar em uma réplica adequada, e então deu uma risada. "Vamos ver o que você diz sobre isso ... quando você souber o que vai fazer esta noite! Ha!"**

 **"Eu** ** _disse_** **que sou muito jovem para esse tipo de coisa!" disse Tracey Davis. "Tem que esperar até que eu esteja mais velha!"**

 **À frente deles havia uma cabana com janelas iluminadas, embora as proporções parecessem erradas.**

 **Filch assobiou, um som alto e agudo, e um cachorro começou a latir.**

 **Da casa de campo surgiu uma figura, fazendo as árvores parecerem muito curtas em torno dela. A figura foi seguida por um cão que parecia um cachorrinho em comparação, até que você olhou para ele além da silhueta mais alta e percebeu que o cachorro era enorme, mais como um lobo.**

 **Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram antes de se controlar. Como um Sonserino Prateado, ele não deveria ser preconceituoso contra qualquer ser senciente, especialmente não onde outras pessoas pudessem vê-lo.**

 **"O que é isso?" disse a figura, na voz alta e rouca do meio gigante. Seu guarda-chuva se iluminou com um brilho branco, mais brilhante que a lâmpada fraca de Filch. Na outra mão ele segurava uma besta; um aljava de pequenos parafusos amarrado ao seu braço.**

 **"Alunos servindo detenção", disse Filch em voz alta. "Eles são para ajudá-lo a procurar na Floresta por ... o que quer que esteja comendo."**

 **"A** ** _Floresta?_** **", Exclamou Tracey. "Não podemos entrar lá à noite!"**

 **"Isso mesmo", disse Filch, virando-se de Hagrid para encará-los. "É para a floresta que você está indo, e eu estaria muito enganado se achasse que todos vocês vão sair inteiros."**

 **"Mas -" disse Tracey. "Há lobisomens, eu ouvi,** ** _e_** **vampiros, e todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando há uma garota, um lobisomem e um vampiro ao mesmo tempo!"**

 **O enorme meio-gigante estava franzindo a testa. "Argus, eu estava pensando em você e talvez em alguns sétimos anos. Não há muito sentido em trazer ajuda se eu tiver que vigiá-los o tempo todo."**

 **O rosto de Argus se iluminou com cruel satisfação. "Essa é a punição deles, não é? Devia ter pensado nos lobisomens antes que se metessem em problemas, não deveriam? Mande-os sozinhos. Eu não seria ser muito amigável com eles, Hagrid. Eles estão aqui para ser punidos, afinal."**

 **O meio-gigante deu um suspiro enorme (soou como um homem normal tendo todo o ar expelido de seus pulmões por uma maldição). "Você fez o seu ponto. Vou assumir a partir daqui."**

 **"** **Voltarei ao amanhecer" disse Filch "pelo que restou deles" acrescentou ele com maldade, e se virou e recuou para o castelo, com a lamparina balançando na escuridão.**

 **"Certo então", disse Hagrid, "agora, ouçam atentamente, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém assumindo riscos. Siga-me aqui por um momento."**

 **Ele os levou até a borda da floresta. Segurando a lâmpada no alto, ele apontou para uma trilha estreita e sinuosa que desaparecia nas densas árvores negras. Uma leve brisa soprou a cabeça de Draco enquanto ele olhava para a Floresta.**

 **"Há algo aí que está comendo unicórnios", disse o homem enorme.**

 **Draco assentiu; lembrou-se distantemente de ter ouvido algo nesse sentido algumas semanas atrás, no final de abril.**

 **"Você nos chamou para rastrear uma trilha de sangue prateado para um unicórnio ferido?" Tracey disse animadamente.**

 **"Não," disse Draco, embora ele conseguisse parar o sorriso reflexivo. "Filch nos deu a nota de detenção no almoço hoje, ao meio-dia. O Sr. Hagrid não esperaria tanto tempo para encontrar um unicórnio ferido, e se estivéssemos procurando por algo assim, nós olharíamos durante dia quando estivesse claro. Então" Draco ergueu um dedo, como tinha visto o Inspetor León fazendo em peças de teatro "eu deduzo que estamos procurando por algo que só saia à noite."**

 **"Sim", disse o meio-gigante, parecendo pensativo. "Não é o que eu esperava, Draco Malfoy. Não é o que eu esperava. E você seria Tracey Davis, então. Ouvi falar de você. Uma das pobres amigas da srta. Granger." Rubeus Hagrid olhou para os dois sonserinos mais velhos, observando-os à luz de seu guarda-chuva brilhante. "E quem é você, de novo? Não se lembre de ter visto muito de você, garoto."**

 **"Cornelia Walt", disse a bruxa, "e este é Yuri Yuliy", indicando o garoto de aparência eslava que falara em Durmstrang. "Sua família está visitando as terras ucranianas, então ele está em Hogwarts apenas para o ano." O menino mais velho assentiu, com uma expressão ligeiramente desdenhosa no rosto.**

 **"Esse é fang", disse Hagrid, indicando o cachorro.**

 **Os cinco saíram para a floresta.**

 **"O que poderia estar matando unicórnios?" Draco disse depois que eles andaram por alguns minutos. Draco sabia um pouco sobre as criaturas das Trevas, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada do que se dizia que atacava unicórnios. "Que tipo de criatura faz isso, alguém sabe?"**

 **"Lobisomens!" disse Tracey.**

 **"Senhorita Davis?" Draco disse, e quando ela olhou para ele, ele silenciosamente apontou um dedo para a lua. Estava ficando minguante, mas ainda não cheia.**

 **"Ah, certo", disse Tracey.**

 **"Sem lobis na floresta", disse Hagrid. "Não são lobos também, eles não estão nem perto de serem rápidos o suficiente para pegar um unicórnio. Poderosas criaturas mágicas, unicórnios são, eu nunca soube de algum deles ter se machucado antes."**

 **Draco ouviu isso, pensando no quebra-cabeça quase a despeito de si mesmo. "Então o que** ** _é_** **rápido o suficiente para pegar um unicórnio?"**

 **"Não teria sido uma questão de velocidade", disse Hagrid, dando a Draco um olhar indecifrável. "Não há fim para os caminhos que as criaturas caçam. Veneno, escuridão, armadilhas. Demonetes que não podem ser vistos, ouvidos ou lembrados, mesmo enquanto comem seu rosto. Sempre algo novo e 'maravilhoso' para aprender."**

 **Uma nuvem passou pela lua, lançando a floresta em sombra iluminada apenas pelo brilho do guarda-chuva de Hagrid.**

 **"Mesmo assim", continuou Hagrid, "acho que podemos ter uma hidra parisiense em nossas mãos. Eles não são uma ameaça para um bruxo, você só tem que mantê-los afastados por tempo suficiente, e não tem como perder. Eu quero dizer que literalmente você não pode perder contanto que você continue lutando. O problema é que, contra uma hidra parisiense, a maioria das criaturas desistem muito antes. Demora um tempo para cortar todas as cabeças, você vê."**

 **"Bah", disse o garoto estrangeiro. "Em Durmstrang aprendemos a lutar contra a hydra de Buchholz. Inimaginavelmente mais tedioso para lutar! Quero dizer literalmente, não posso imaginar. Os primeiros anos não acreditam em nós quando dizemos que vencer é possível! O instrutor deve continuar incentivando, até eles compreender."**

 **Eles caminharam por quase meia hora, cada vez mais fundo na Floresta, até que o caminho se tornou quase impossível de seguir porque as árvores eram muito grossas.**

 **Então Draco viu, respingos grossos nas raízes das árvores, brilhando com uma cor mais brilhante sob o luar. "É aquele -"**

 **"O sangue do unicórnio", disse Hagrid. A voz do homem enorme estava triste.**

 **Em uma clareira à frente, visível através dos galhos emaranhados de um grande carvalho, eles viram a criatura caída, espalhada linda e triste no chão, a sujeira ao redor de sua brilhante lua prateada com sangue acumulado. O unicórnio não era branco, mas de um azul pálido, ou aparecia sob a lua e o céu noturno. Suas pernas delgadas se destacavam em ângulos estranhos, obviamente quebradas, e sua juba se espalhava pelas folhas escuras, verde-escuro, mas com um brilho como pérolas. Em seu flanco havia uma pequena forma branca como uma explosão de estrelas, um centro cercado por oito raios retos. Metade do seu lado tinha sido arrancado, as bordas estavam esfarrapadas como as marcas de dentes, ossos e órgãos internos expostos.**

 **Uma estranha sensação de asfixia aumentou na garganta de Draco.**

 **"É ela", disse Hagrid, seu sussurro triste tão alto quanto a voz de um homem normal. "Ainda onde eu encontrei esta manhã, morta como uma maçaneta morta. Ela é - foi - o primeiro unicórnio que eu encontrei nestes bosques. Eu a chamei Alicornio, não que isso importe mais, eu suponho."**

 **"Você nomeou um unicórnio Alicornio", disse a garota mais velha. Sua voz estava um pouco seca.**

 **"Mas ela não tem asas", disse Tracey.**

 **"Um alicórnio é um chifre de unicórnio", disse Hagrid, agora mais alto. "Não sei onde todos vocês começaram a pensar que significava um unicórnio com asas, não existe tal coisa, que eu já ouvi. É como nomear um cachorro Fang," indicando o enorme cachorro parecido com um lobo que mal chegava aos joelhos dele. "Do que você a chamaria? Hannah, ou algo assim? Eu dei um nome que significaria algo para ela** ** _._** **Cortesia comum, é como chamo isso."**

 **Ninguém disse nada para isso, e depois de mais um momento, o homem enorme deu um aceno de cabeça afiado. "Nós começaremos nossa busca a partir d'aqui, o último lugar que aconteceu. Nós vamos dividir as duas partes e seguir a trilha em diferentes direções. Os dois, Walt e Yuliy - você seguirá desse jeito, e pegue fang, não há nada que mora na floresta que te machuque se você estiver com fang, mande fagulhas verdes se achar interesse em algo, e mande faíscas vermelhas se alguém se meter em encrencas. Davis, Malfoy, comigo."**

 **A Floresta estava negra e silenciosa. Rubeus Hagrid tinha diminuído a luz de seu guarda-chuva depois que eles partiram, de modo que Draco e Tracey tinham que se orientar pela luz da lua, não sem ocasionais tropeços e quedas. Passaram por um toco de árvore coberto de musgo, o som de água corrente falando de um riacho em algum lugar por perto. De vez em quando um raio de luz da lua através dos ramos acima iluminava uma mancha de sangue azul prateado nas folhas caídas; eles seguiam o rastro de sangue, em direção ao local onde a criatura deve ter atingido o unicórnio.**

 **"Houvi rumores sobre você," Hagrid disse em voz baixa depois de terem caminhado por um tempo.**

 **"Bem, todos são verdadeiros", disse Tracey.** ** _"Todos_** **eles."**

 **"Não, você", disse Hagrid. "Você realmente testemunhou sob Veritaserum que você tentou ajudar a Srta. Granger, três vezes foi?"**

 **Draco ponderou suas palavras por um tempo e finalmente disse "sim". Não queria aparecer ansioso para reivindicar crédito.**

 **O homem enorme balançou a cabeça, seus grandes pés ainda pisando silenciosamente pela floresta. "Estou surpreso, para ser honesto. E você também, Davis, tentando colocar os corredores em ordem. Você está certo de que o Chapéu Seletor colocou você no lugar certo? Não existe uma única bruxa ou bruxo que se tornou mau que não tenha saído da Sonserina, então sempre foi dito."**

 **"Isso não é verdade", disse Tracey. "E quanto a Xiaonan Tong, o Corvo Negro, Spencer da Colina e o Sr. Kayvon?"**

 **"Quem?" disse Hagrid.**

 **"Apenas alguns dos melhores Magos das Trevas dos últimos dois séculos", disse Tracey. "Eles são provavelmente** ** _os_** **melhores de Hogwarts que não eram da Sonserina." Sua voz caiu, perdeu o entusiasmo. "A senhorita Granger sempre me disse que eu deveria ler qualquer coisa que eu -"**

 ** _"De qualquer forma"_** **Draco disse rapidamente, "isso não é realmente relevante, Sr. Hagrid. Mesmo se -" Draco trabalhou em sua cabeça, tentando traduzir a diferença entre** ** _probabilidade de Sonserina dada Escuridão_** **e** ** _probabilidade de Escuridão dada Sonserina_** **em linguagem não científica. "Mesmo que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas sejam da Sonserina, muito poucos Sonserinos são Feiticeiros das Trevas. Não há tantos Bruxos das Trevas, então nem todos os Sonserinos podem ser um." Ou, como o Pai havia dito, enquanto qualquer Malfoy certamente deveria conhecer muito do conhecimento secreto, os rituais mais** ** _caros_** **eram melhores para os tolos úteis como Amico Carrow.**

 **"Então você está dizendo", disse Hagrid, "que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas são sonserinos ... mas ..."**

 **"Mas a maioria dos Sonserinos não são Feiticeiros das Trevas", disse Draco. Ele tinha uma sensação cansada de que eles ficariam nisso por um tempo, mas como lutar contra uma hidra, o importante era não desistir.**

 **"Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa maneira", o homem enorme disse, soando impressionado. "Mas, bem, se você não é toda uma casa de cobras, então por que -** ** _fique atrás daquela árvore!_** **"**

 **Hagrid agarrou Draco e Tracey e os içou do caminho atrás de um imponente carvalho. Ele puxou um ferrolho e colocou na sua besta, levantando-a, pronto para disparar. Os três ouviram. Algo estava deslizando sobre as folhas mortas próximas: parecia uma capa arrastando pelo chão. Hagrid estava olhando para o caminho escuro, mas depois de alguns segundos, o som sumiu.**

 **"Eu sabia", Hagrid murmurou. "Há algo aqui que não deveria estar."**

 **Eles foram atrás de onde o farfalhar tinha saído, com Hagrid na liderança e Tracey e Draco segurando suas varinhas, mas não encontraram nada, apesar de procurarem em um círculo cada vez mais amplo, com as orelhas esforçando-se para ouvir até o mais fraco som.**

 **Eles caminharam através das árvores densas e escuras. Draco ficou olhando por cima do ombro, sentindo-se incomodado como se eles estivessem sendo observados. Eles tinham acabado de passar uma curva no caminho quando Tracey gritou e apontou.**

 **Ao longe, uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas iluminou o ar.**

 **"Vocês dois esperem aqui!" Hagrid gritou. "Fiquem onde estão, voltarei para vocês!"**

 **Antes que Draco pudesse dizer uma palavra, Hagrid girou e saiu pela vegetação rasteira.**

 **Draco e Tracey ficaram olhando um para o outro, até que não ouviram nada além do farfalhar de folhas ao redor deles. Tracey parecia assustada, mas tentando escondê-lo. Draco estava se sentindo mais irritado do que qualquer outra coisa. Aparentemente Rubeus Hagrid, quando ele havia formado seus planos para esta noite, não tinha gasto nem cinco segundos visualizando as consequências se algo realmente desse errado.**

 **"O que agora?" disse Tracey, sua voz um pouco alta.**

 **"Nós esperamos que o Sr. Hagrid volte."**

 **Os minutos se arrastaram. As orelhas de Draco pareciam mais afiadas do que o normal, pegando cada suspiro do vento, cada galho rachado. Tracey continuou olhando para a lua, como se quisesse se assegurar de que ainda não estava cheia.**

 **"Eu estou -" Tracey sussurrou. "Estou ficando um pouco nervosa, Sr. Malfoy."**

 **Draco pensou um pouco. Para ser honesto, havia algo ... bem, não era que ele fosse um covarde, ou até mesmo que ele estivesse com medo. Mas houve um assassinato em Hogwarts e se ele estivesse assistindo a si mesmo em uma peça, tendo acabado de ser abandonado na Floresta Proibida por um meio-gigante, ele atualmente teria vontade de gritar com o garoto no palco que ele deveria ...**

 **Draco enfiou a mão em suas vestes e pegou um espelho. Bateu na superfície que mostrava um homem de vestes vermelhas, que franziu a testa quase imediatamente.**

 **"Capitão Auror Eneasz Brodski," o homem disse claramente, fazendo com que Tracey se assustasse com o barulho na floresta silenciosa. "O que é houve, Draco Malfoy?"**

 **"Coloque-me no check-in a cada dez minutos", Draco disse. Ele decidiu não reclamar diretamente sobre sua detenção. Ele** ** _não_** **queria parecer um pirralho mimado. "Se eu não responder, venha me buscar. Estou na Floresta Proibida."**

 **Dentro do espelho, as sobrancelhas do auror se levantaram. "O que você está fazendo na Floresta Proibida, Sr. Malfoy?"**

 **"Procurando o comedor de unicórnio com o Sr. Hagrid," Draco disse, e bateu no espelho, colocando-o de volta em suas vestes antes que o Auror pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa sobre detenções ou dizer qualquer coisa sobre servi-lo sem reclamar.**

 **A cabeça de Tracey se virou para ele, embora fosse um pouco escuro demais para ler sua expressão. "Um, obrigada", ela sussurrou.**

 **As poucas folhas que emergiram em seus galhos farfalharam quando outra brisa mais fria soprou pela floresta.**

 **A voz de Tracey estava um pouco mais alta quando ela falou novamente. "Você não precisava -" ela disse, soando um pouco tímida.**

 **"Não mencione isso, senhorita Davis."**

 **A silhueta escura de Tracey colocou a mão na bochecha, como se para esconder um rubor que não era visível de qualquer maneira. "Quero dizer, não para** ** _mim_** **-"**

 **"Não, realmente", Draco disse. "Não mencione isso. De qualquer forma." Ele teria ameaçado tirar o espelho e ordenar ao capitão Brodski que não a resgatasse** ** _,_** **mas temia que ela considerasse isso um flerte.**

 **A cabeça em silhueta de Tracey se virou e desviou o olhar. Finalmente ela disse, em voz baixa: "É muito cedo, não é -"**

 **Um grito alto ecoou pela floresta, um som não muito humano, o grito de algo como um cavalo; e Tracey gritou e correu.**

 ** _"Não, sua idiota!_** **", Gritou Draco, mergulhando atrás dela. O som tinha sido tão estranho que Draco não estava certo de onde veio - mas ele achava que Tracey Davis poderia, na verdade, estar correndo em direção à fonte daquele grito sinistro.**

 **Galhos chicoteavam os olhos de Draco, ele tinha que manter uma mão na frente do rosto para protegê-los, tentando não perder o rastro de Tracey porque parecia óbvio que, se isso fosse uma peça, e eles se separassem,** ** _um_** **deles iria morrer. Draco pensou no espelho preso em suas vestes, mas de alguma forma sabia que, se tentasse tirá-lo com uma das mãos enquanto corria, o espelho inevitavelmente cairia e se perderia -**

 **À frente deles, Tracey tinha parado, e Draco se sentiu aliviado por um instante, antes de ver além.**

 **Outro unicórnio estava no chão, cercado por uma poça de sangue prateado que se alargava lentamente, a borda do sangue se arrastando pelo chão como mercúrio derramado. Seu casaco era púrpura, como a cor do céu noturno, seu chifre exatamente da mesma cor crepuscular que sua pele, seu flanco visível marcado por uma mancha estrela rosa cercada por manchas brancas. A visão rasgou o coração de Draco, ainda mais do que o outro unicórnio, porque os olhos deste estavam olhando diretamente para ele, e porque havia uma -**

 **\- forma torcida, um borrão -**

 **\- se alimentando de uma ferida aberta no lado do unicórnio, como se estivesse bebendo dela -**

 **\- Draco não conseguia entender, de alguma forma não conseguia reconhecer o que estava vendo -**

 **-** ** _estava olhando para eles._**

 **A escuridão indefinida, confusa e irreconhecível pareceu se voltar para eles. Um silvo veio dele, como o chiado da serpente mais mortífera que já existiu, algo mais perigoso do que qualquer Krait Azul.**

 **Então se curvou sobre o ferimento no unicórnio e continuou a beber.**

 **O espelho estava na mão de Draco, e permaneceu sem vida quando seu dedo bateu mecanicamente na superfície, repetidamente.**

 **Tracey estava segurando sua varinha agora, dizendo coisas como "Prismatis" e "Stupefy", mas nada estava acontecendo.**

 **Então o contorno fervilhante ergueu-se, como um homem que se ergue de pé só que não; e ele pareceu correr para a frente, movendo-se com um estranho meio pulo pelas pernas do unicórnio que estava morrendo, aproximando-se dos dois.**

 **Tracey puxou sua manga e então se virou para correr, fugindo de algo que poderia caçar unicórnios. Antes que ela pudesse dar três passos, veio outro assobio terrível, queimando suas orelhas, e Tracey caiu no chão e não se moveu.**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Draco sabia que ele estava prestes a morrer. Mesmo que o Auror checasse seu espelho naquele instante, não havia como alguém conseguir chegar rápido o suficiente. Não havia** ** _tempo._**

 **Correr não funcionou.**

 **Magia não funcionou.**

 **O contorno fervilhante chegou mais perto, enquanto Draco tentava, em seus últimos momentos, resolver o enigma.**

 **Então uma bola prateada de luz resplandeceu no céu noturno e pairou ali, iluminando a floresta tão brilhante quanto a luz do dia, e o contorno fervente saltou para trás, como se em horror à luz.**

 **Quatro cabos de vassoura saíram do céu, três aurores com brilhantes escudos multicoloridos e Harry Potter segurando sua varinha, sentado atrás da Professora McGonagall dentro de um escudo maior.**

 **"Saia daqui!" rugiu Professora McGonagall -**

 ** _\- um instante antes de a coisa fervente emitir outro assobio terrível, e todos os feitiços de proteção se apagaram._** ** _Os três aurores e a professora McGonagall caíram das vassouras e bateram pesadamente no chão da floresta, permanecendo imóveis._**

 ** _Draco não conseguia respirar, o medo mais intenso que já sentira em sua vida, agarrava-lhe todo o peito, enviando tentáculos ao redor de seu coração._**

 ** _Harry Potter, que permaneceu intocado, silenciosamente guiou seu cabo de vassoura para o chão -_**

 ** _\- e então saltou para ficar entre Draco e o contorno fervilhante, interpondo-se como um escudo vivo._**

 ** _"Corra!"_** ** _disse Harry Potter, virando a cabeça para trás para olhar para Draco._** ** _O luar prateado brilhava em seu rosto._** ** _"Corra, Draco! Eu vou segura-lo!"_**

 ** _"Você não pode lutar contra essa coisa sozinho!"_** ** _Draco gritou em voz alta._** ** _Uma náusea estava em seu estômago, uma sensação de reviravolta que, olhando para trás na memória, parecia ao mesmo tempo diferente de um sentimento de culpa, como se tivesse as sensações, mas não toda a emoção._**

 ** _"Eu devo", Harry Potter disse severamente._** ** _"Vá!"_**

 ** _"Harry, eu sinto muito, por tudo - eu" Embora mais tarde, olhando para trás, Draco não conseguia lembrar o motivo pelo qual ele queria se desculpar, talvez tenha sido por ele estar planejando superar a conspiração de Harry, todo esse tempo atrás._**

 ** _A figura fervilhante, agora parecendo mais negra e mais terrível, ergueu-se no ar, pairando no chão._**

 ** _"VAI!"_** ** _gritou Harry._**

 ** _Draco virou-se e fugiu de cabeça para a floresta, com os galhos batendo em seu rosto._** ** _Atrás dele, Draco ouviu outro assovio terrível, e a voz de Harry subindo, chorando algo que Draco não conseguia distinguir à distância;_** ** _Draco virou a cabeça apenas por um instante para olhar para trás, e nesse momento encontrou alguma coisa, batendo forte a cabeça, e apagou._**

 **Harry segurou com força sua varinha, uma Esfera Prismática brilhando ao redor dele. Ele olhou fixamente para a forma fervilhante e borrada à sua frente e disse: "O que, pela Terra, você está fazendo?"**

 **Os borrões fervilhantes foram resolvidos, reformados, relaxados de volta a uma forma encapuzada. Qualquer que fosse a ocultação no trabalho - um dispositivo em vez de um Feitiço, imaginou Harry, já que a magia tinha sido capaz de afetá-lo - impedira sua mente de reconhecer a forma ou mesmo que a forma fosse humana. Mas isso não impediu Harry de reconhecer o sentido agudo de desgraça.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava de pé com sangue prateado por toda a frente de seu manto negro e deu um suspiro, olhando para as formas caídas de três Aurores, Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy e a Professora McGonagall. "Eu sinceramente pensei," Professor Quirrell murmurou, "que eu suprimi aquele espelho sem alarme. O que dois sonserinos do primeiro ano estavam fazendo sozinhos na Floresta Proibida? O Sr. Malfoy tem mais senso do que isso ... Que fiasco."**

 **Harry não respondeu. A sensação de desgraça era tão forte quanto Harry poderia se lembrar de sentir antes, uma sensação de poder no ar tão grande que era quase tangível. Alguma parte dele ainda estava visceralmente chocada com a rapidez com que os escudos em torno dos Aurores haviam sido dilacerados. Ele quase não tinha sido capaz de** ** _ver_** **as sucessivas chicotadas de cor que despedaçaram os escudos como papel de seda. Isso fez com que o duelo que o professor Quirrell lutara contra o auror em Azkaban parecesse uma zombaria, um jogo de criança - embora o professor Quirrell afirmasse, então, que, se tivesse lutado de verdade, o auror estaria morto em segundos; e Harry sabia agora que isso também era verdade.**

 **Quão alto a escala de poder iria?**

 **"Eu entendo", disse Harry, conseguindo manter a voz firme, "que você devorando unicórnios têm algo a ver com o motivo pelo qual você será demitido da posição de Professor de Defesa. Eu não suponho que você gostaria de explicar em considerável detalhe?"**

 **O professor Quirrell olhou para ele. A sensação quase tangível de poder no ar pareceu diminuir, recuando para o Professor de Defesa. "Irei, de fato, me explicar", disse o professor de defesa. "Preciso lançar alguns Encantos de Memória primeiro, e então nós podemos sair e discutir isto, pois não seria sábio para mim ficar. Você retornará a este tempo depois, como eu sei."**

 **Harry se obrigou a ver através da capa que dominara; e sabia que outro Harry estava ao lado dele, escondido por sua própria Relíquia da Morte. Harry então disse a sua capa para se esconder de si mesmo mais uma vez, e isso aconteceu; ser capaz de perceber o seu futuro significava ter que corresponder à memória mais tarde.**

 **A própria voz de Harry disse, soando estranha no presente, nos ouvidos de Harry: "Ele tem uma explicação surpreendentemente boa".**

 **Presente - Harry se lembrou das palavras da melhor maneira possível. Nada mais foi dito entre eles.**

 **O professor Quirrell caminhou até a forma de Draco e entoou o Feitiço de Memória Falsa. O Professor de Defesa ficou lá por talvez um minuto, aparentemente perdido para o mundo.**

 **Harry estivera estudando as Oblivações, naquelas duas últimas semanas - embora ele não pudesse ter ajudado a lançar os feitiços, a menos que estivesse disposto a exaurir-se quase completamente, e por algum motivo eles quisessem que um Auror perdesse cada memória de vida envolvendo a cor azul. Mas Harry tinha alguma idéia, agora, da concentração que o muito mais difícil encanto da memória falsa implicava. Você tinha que tentar viver a vida inteira da outra pessoa em sua própria cabeça, pelo menos se você quisesse criar as Falsas Memórias com uma desaceleração menor que dezesseis-para-um, enquanto trabalhava separadamente dezesseis pistas principais de memória. Pode ter sido tranquilo, talvez não houvesse nenhum sinal externo; mas Harry sabia das dificuldades agora, e ele sabia que era impressionante.**

 **O professor Quirrell terminou e foi até Tracey Davis, depois os três aurores e finalmente a professora McGonagall. Harry esperou, mas o futuro Harry não fez nenhum protesto. Era possível que até mesmo a professora McGonagall, se estivesse acordada, não tivesse protestado. Ainda não eram os idos de maio e, aparentemente, haveria uma explicação surpreendentemente boa.**

 **Com um gesto, o corpo atordoado de Draco foi levantado e enviado uma curta distância para a floresta, antes de ser cuidadosamente depositado no chão. Então, um último gesto do professor Quirrell arrancou um enorme pedaço do lado do unicórnio, deixando para trás bordas irregulares; a carne crua pairou no ar, depois oscilou em Desfacimento e desapareceu.**

 **"Feito", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu devo deixar este lugar agora, Sr. Potter. Venha comigo e fique aqui."**

 **O professor Quirrell se afastou e Harry seguiu e ficou para trás.**

 **Eles caminharam pela floresta em silêncio por um tempo, antes de Harry ouvir vozes fracas à distância. O próximo conjunto de Aurores, presumivelmente, depois do primeiro set, caiu fora de contato. O que o seu eu futuro estava dizendo, Harry não sabia.**

 **"Eles não vão nos detectar, nem ouvir nosso discurso", disse o professor Quirrell. A sensação de poder e destruição em torno do Professor de Defesa ainda era forte. O homem sentou-se no tronco de uma árvore, onde a luz da lua quase cheia caiu sobre ele. "Eu deveria primeiro dizer que quando você falar com os Aurores, no futuro, você deve dizer a eles que você assustou a escuridão ameaçadora, o mesmo que você fez com o Dementador. É o que o Sr. Malfoy vai se lembrar de ver." O professor Quirrell deu um pequeno suspiro. "Isso pode causar algum alarme, se eles concluírem que algo igualmente horrível como Dementadores, e forte o suficiente para quebrar os escudos dos Aurores, está solto na Floresta Proibida. Mas eu não conseguia pensar no que mais fazer. Se a floresta for melhor guardada depois disso... mas com alguma sorte eu já consumi o que eu preciso. Você se importaria de me dizer como chegou tão rápido? Como você sabia que o Sr. Malfoy estava em apuros?"**

 **Depois que o capitão Brodski soube que Draco Malfoy estava na Floresta Proibida, aparentemente na companhia de Rubeus Hagrid, Brodski começou a investigar para descobrir quem havia autorizado isso, e ainda não conseguira descobrir quando Draco Malfoy havia perdido o check-in. Apesar dos protestos de Harry, o capitão de aurores, que estava autorizado a tomar conhecimento de Vira-Tempos, havia se recusado a permitir o desdobramento antes do horário do check-in; havia procedimentos padrão envolvendo o Tempo. Mas Brodski havia dado a Harry ordens por escrito para que ele voltasse e colocasse um trio de Auror para chegar um segundo depois do horário do check-in. Houve um Encanto Patronus para localizar Draco, que Harry tinha desejado com sucesso que toma-se a forma de uma bola de pura luz prateada, e a fuga de Aurores chegou pontualmente após um segundo.**

 **"Temo que não posso dizer", respondeu Harry uniformemente. O professor Quirrell ainda era um grande suspeito e era bom para ele não conhecer os detalhes. "Agora, por que você está comendo unicórnios?"**

 **"Ah", disse o professor Quirrell. "Quanto a isso ..." O homem hesitou. "Eu estava bebendo o sangue de unicórnios, não os comendo. A carne que faltava, as marcas irregulares no corpo ... essas eram para obscurecer o caso, para fazer parecer algum outro predador. O uso do sangue de unicórnio é muito conhecido. "**

 **"Eu não conheço", disse Harry.**

 **"Eu sei disso", disse o professor de defesa. "Ou você não estaria me incomodando sobre isso. O poder do sangue do unicórnio é preservar a sua vida por um tempo, mesmo que você esteja à beira da morte."**

 **Houve um período de tempo em que o cérebro de Harry alegou estar se recusando a processar as palavras, o que era uma mentira, porque você não podia saber o significado que você não podia processar, sem já ter processado.**

 **Uma estranha sensação de vazio tomou conta de Harry, uma ausência de reação, talvez isso fosse o que outras pessoas sentiam quando alguém saía do roteiro, e elas não podiam dizer ou pensar em nada para fazer.**

 **É claro que o professor Quirrell estava morrendo, não apenas ocasionalmente doente.**

 **O professor Quirrell sabia que estava morrendo. Ele se ofereceu para assumir o cargo de Professor de Defesa em Hogwarts, afinal.**

 **Claro que ele estava piorando durante o ano letivo inteiro. E, claro, as doenças que continuavam piorando tinham um destino previsível no final.**

 **O cérebro de Harry certamente já sabia, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, onde ele poderia se recusar a processar as coisas que já processara.**

 **É claro que foi por isso que o professor Quirrell não seria capaz de ensinar Magia de Combate no próximo ano. Professora McGonagall nem precisaria demiti-lo. Ele apenas -**

 **\- morreria.**

 **"Não", Harry disse, sua voz um pouco trêmula. "Tem que haver um jeito -"**

 **"Eu não sou estúpido nem particularmente ansioso para morrer. Eu já procurei. Eu tive que ir tão longe simplesmente para terminar meus planos de aula, tendo menos tempo do que eu pensava, e -" A cabeça da figura escura iluminada pela lua se afastou. "Eu acho que não quero ouvir sobre isso, Sr. Potter."**

 **A respiração de Harry engatou. Muitas emoções borbulhavam nele de uma só vez. Depois da negação, veio a raiva, segundo um ritual que alguém acabara de inventar. E, no entanto, parecia surpreendentemente apropriado.**

 **"E por que -" A respiração de Harry engatou novamente. "Por que então não é padrão possuir sangue do unicórnio nos kits de curandeiros? Manter alguém vivo, mesmo que esteja prestes a morrer por ter suas pernas comidas?**

 **"Porque há efeitos colaterais permanentes", disse o professor Quirrell em voz baixa.**

 **"Efeitos colaterais?** ** _Efeitos colaterais?_** **Que tipo de efeito colateral é medicamente pior do que a** ** _morte?_** **", a voz de Harry subiu na última palavra a ponto dele gritar.**

 **"Nem todo mundo pensa da mesma maneira que nós, Sr. Potter. No entanto, para ser justo, o sangue deve vir de um unicórnio vivo e o unicórnio deve morrer na bebida. Eu estaria aqui do contrário?"**

 **Harry se virou, olhou para as árvores ao redor. "Tenha um rebanho de unicórnios em St. Mungos. Envie por Flu os pacientes lá, ou use chaves de portal."**

 **"Sim, isso funcionaria."**

 **O rosto de Harry se apertou, o único sinal externo por trás de suas mãos trêmulas de tudo o que estava crescendo dentro dele. Ele precisava gritar, precisava de alguma saída, precisava de** ** _algo_** **que não podia nomear e, finalmente, Harry empunhou sua varinha em direção a uma árvore e gritou** ** _"Diffindo!_** **"**

 **Houve um som agudo e um corte apareceu na madeira.**

 ** _"Diffindo!"_**

 **Outro corte. Harry havia aprendido o encanto apenas dez dias antes, depois de começar a levar a sério a autodefesa. Era teoricamente um Charme do segundo ano, mas a raiva que fluía através dele parecia não conhecer limites, ele sabia o suficiente agora para não se exaurir e ele tinha poder ainda.**

 ** _"Diffindo!_** **", Harry apontou para um ramo desta vez, e ele caiu no chão com um som de galhos e folhas.**

 **Não parecia haver nenhuma lágrima dentro dele, apenas pressão sem saída.**

 **"Vou deixá-lo a sós", disse o professor Quirrell em voz baixa. O professor de defesa levantou-se do tronco de árvore, o sangue do unicórnio ainda iluminado pelo manto negro que usava e puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça.**


	100. Capítulo 99:Medidas de Precaução, Parte2

**Capítulo 99: Medidas de Precaução, Parte 2**

 **Harry ficou em pé, ofegando, no meio de um breve círculo perdido em meio à floresta, mais destruição do que um primeiro ano deveria ter conseguido, sozinho. O Feitiço Cortador não derrubaria uma árvore, então ele começou a Transfigurar parcialmente seções transversais através da madeira. Não tinha deixado sair o que estava dentro dele, derrubar um pequeno círculo de árvores não o fez se sentir melhor, todas as emoções ainda estavam lá, mas enquanto ele estava destruindo árvores ele pelo menos não estava pensando sobre como os sentimentos não podia ser resolvidos.**

 **Depois que Harry esgotou a magia disponível, ele começou a arrancar galhos com as próprias mãos e quebrá-los. Suas mãos estavam sangrando, embora nada que Madame Pomfrey não pudesse consertar pela manhã. Apenas a magia das Trevas deixava cicatrizes permanentes nos magos.**

 **Ouviu-se o som de algo se movendo na floresta, como os cascos de um cavalo, e Harry girou, sua varinha subindo mais uma vez; alguma parte de sua magia retornara enquanto ele trabalhava com as mãos. Ocorreu-lhe pela primeira vez que ele estava sozinho na Floresta Proibida e fazendo barulho.**

 **O que emergiu ao luar não foi o unicórnio que Harry esperava, mas uma criatura com a parte inferior do corpo como a de um cavalo, reluzindo marrom-esbranquiçado sob o luar, e a parte superior do peito de um homem com longos cabelos brancos. O luar pegou o rosto do centauro, e Harry viu que os olhos eram quase tão azuis quanto os de Dumbledore, a meio caminho da cor de uma safira.**

 **Em uma mão, o centauro segurava uma longa lança de madeira, com uma lâmina de metal enorme, cuja borda não brilhava sob o luar; Uma ponta brilhante, Harry lera uma vez, era o sinal de uma lâmina cega.**

 **"Então", disse o centauro. Sua voz era baixa, poderosa e masculina. "Aqui está você, cercado pela destruição. Eu posso sentir o cheiro do sangue do unicórnio no ar, o sangue de algo inocente, morto para salvar a si mesmo."**

 **Uma onda de medo repentino trouxe Harry para o agora, e ele disse rapidamente: "Não é o que parece."**

 **"Eu sei. As próprias estrelas proclamam sua inocência, por mais irônico que pareça." O centauro deu um passo em direção a Harry dentro da pequena clareira, ainda segurando sua lança na posição vertical. "Uma palavra estranha,** ** _inocência._** **Significa falta de conhecimento, como a inocência de uma criança, e também significa falta de culpa. Somente aqueles totalmente ignorantes podem não ter qualquer responsabilidade pelas consequências de suas ações. Ele não sabe o que faz, e portanto, pode ser sem intenção prejudicial, assim diz essa palavra ". A voz profunda não ecoou na floresta.**

 **Os olhos de Harry piscaram para a ponta da lança, e ele percebeu que deveria ter agarrado seu Vira-Tempo no momento em que viu o centauro. Agora, se Harry tentasse alcançar debaixo de suas vestes, a lança poderia atacá-lo antes disso, se o centauro fosse rápido o suficiente. "Eu li uma vez", Harry disse, sua voz um pouco instável enquanto ele tentava combinar palavras profundas com palavras que soavam profundamente, "que é errado pensar em crianças pequenas como inocentes, porque não saber não é o mesmo que não escolher. As crianças fazem pequenos danos umas às outras com lutas no pátio da escola, porque não têm o poder de causar grandes danos, e alguns adultos fazem muito mal, mas os adultos que não o fazem, não seriam mais inocentes do que crianças, não menos?"**

 **"A sabedoria dos magos", disse o centauro.**

 **"Sabedoria trouxa, na verdade."**

 **"Dos sem-magia que eu conheço pouco. Marte tem brilhado fraco ultimamente, mas está ficando mais brilhante." O centauro deu outro passo para a frente, trazendo-o quase a curta distância de Harry.**

 **Harry não se atreveu a olhar para o céu. "Isso significa que Marte está se aproximando da Terra, enquanto os dois planetas circundam o Sol. Marte está refletindo a mesma quantidade de luz solar de sempre, apenas está chegando mais perto de nós. O que você quer dizer com as estrelas proclamam minha inocência?"**

 **"O céu noturno fala aos centauros. É como sabemos o que sabemos. Ou eles nem sequer ensinam isso para os magos hoje em dia?" Um olhar de desprezo cruzou o rosto do centauro.**

 **"Eu ... tentei procurar sobre os centauros, quando estava checando a adivinhação. A maioria dos autores simplesmente ridicularizou a adivinhação dos centauros sem explicar por quê, os magos não entendem as normas argumentativas, para eles ridicularizar uma idéia ou uma pessoa é o mesmo que desacreditar a idéia, tanto quanto trazendo provas contra isso ... Eu pensei que a parte sobre centauros usando astrologia era apenas mais ridículo ... "**

 **"Por quê?" o centauro entoou. Sua cabeça inclinou curiosamente.**

 **"Porque o curso dos planetas é previsível por milhares de anos de antecedência. Se eu falasse com os trouxas certos, eu poderia mostrar um diagrama de como os planetas se parecerão daqui dez anos. Você seria capaz de fazer previsões a partir disso?"**

 **O centauro balançou a cabeça. "De um diagrama? Não. A luz dos planetas, os cometas, as mudanças sutis nas próprias estrelas, essas eu não veria."**

 **"As órbitas cometárias também são definidas com milhares de anos de antecedência, então elas não devem se correlacionar muito com os eventos atuais. E a luz das estrelas leva anos para viajar das estrelas para a Terra, e as estrelas não se movem muito, não de maneira visível. Portanto, a hipótese óbvia é que os centauros têm um talento mágico nativo para a Adivinhação que você apenas** ** _projeta_** **no céu noturno".**

 **"Talvez", o centauro disse pensativamente. Sua cabeça abaixada. "Os outros te atacariam por dizer tal coisa, mas eu sempre procurei saber o que eu não sei. Por que o céu noturno pode predizer o futuro - isso eu certamente não sei. É bastante difícil entender a habilidade em si. Tudo o que posso dizer, filho de Lily, é que mesmo que o que você está dizendo seja verdade, não parece ser útil".**

 **Harry se permitiu relaxar um pouco; ser tratado como "filho de Lily" implicava que o centauro pensava nele como mais do que um intruso aleatório na floresta. Além disso, atacar um estudante de Hogwarts provavelmente traria algum tipo de grande represália à tribo não-bruxa de centauros na floresta, e o centauro provavelmente sabia disso ... "O que os trouxas aprenderam é que existe um poder na verdade, em todas as partes da verdade que interagem umas com as outras, algo que você só pode entender descobrindo tantas verdades quanto for possível. Para fazer isso você não pode defender falsas crenças de forma alguma, nem mesmo dizendo que a falsa crença é útil. Pode parecer que não importa se suas previsões são realmente baseadas nas estrelas ou se é um talento inato sendo projetado. Mas se você quisesse realmente entender a Divinação, ou as estrelas, a verdade real sobre as previsões dos centauros seria um fato que importaria para outras verdades".**

 **Lentamente, o centauro assentiu. "Então os sem-varinha se tornaram mais sábios que os bruxos. Que piada! Diga-me, filho de Lily, os trouxas em sua sabedoria dizem que logo os céus ficarão vazios?"**

 **"Vazios?" Harry disse. "Er... não?"**

 **"Os outros centauros desta floresta evitaram sua presença, pois juramos não nos colocar no caminho dos céus. Porque, ao nos envolvermos em seu destino, poderemos nos tornar menos inocentes no que está por vir. Só eu ousei se aproximar de você".**

 **"Eu ... não entendo."**

 **"Não. Você é inocente, como dizem as estrelas. E matar algo inocente para salvar a si mesmo, isso é uma ação terrível. Alguém viveria apenas uma vida amaldiçoada, uma meia-vida, daquele dia em diante. Pois qualquer centauro certamente seria expulso, se ele matasse um filhote".**

 **A lança fez um movimento relâmpago, rápido demais para os olhos de Harry seguirem, e arrancou a varinha de sua mão.**

 **Outro golpe poderoso atingiu o plexo solar de Harry, e ele ficou ofegando e vomitando no chão da floresta.**

 **A mão de Harry se estendeu para as vestes dele, para o seu Vira-Tempo, e a ponta da lança bateu a mão dele, quase com força suficiente para quebrar os dedos, ele alcançou com a outra mão e ela também foi impedida -**

 **"Sinto muito, Harry Potter", o centauro disse, e então olhou para cima com os olhos arregalados. A lança girou e golpeou, interceptando um feitiço vermelho. Então o centauro largou a lança e saltou desesperadamente, um clarão verde de luz passou por ele e outro clarão verde de luz seguiu em sua esteira, então um terceiro clarão verde atingiu o centauro diretamente.**

 **O centauro caiu e não se mexeu novamente.**

 **Demorou muito tempo para Harry recuperar o fôlego, cambalear de pé, pegar sua varinha e sussurrar "O quê?"**

 **A essa altura, a sensação de desgraça, de poder quase tangível no ar, aproximara-se mais uma vez.**

 **"P-Professor Quirrell? O que você está fazendo aqui?"**

 **"Bem", o homem de capa preta disse, pensativo, "** ** _você_** **precisava** ** _ficar_** **furioso e ter uma grande birra na Floresta Proibida no meio da noite, e** ** _eu_** **precisava ir além de sua capacidade de me detectar e vigia-lo. Não se deixa um aluno sozinho na Floresta Proibida. Isso deveria ser óbvio em retrospecto."**

 **Harry olhou para o centauro caído.**

 **A forma de cavalo não estava respirando.**

 **"Você - você o** ** _matou_** **, esse foi o Avada Kedavra -"**

 **"Eu nem sempre entendo como outras pessoas imaginam que a moralidade deveria funcionar, Sr. Potter. Mas até eu sei que na moralidade convencional, é aceitável matar criaturas não humanas que estão prestes a matar uma criança bruxa. Talvez você não se importe com a parte não humana, mas ele estava prestes a te** ** _matar_** **. Ele não era inocente - "**

 **O Professor de Defesa parou, olhando para Harry, que havia levantado uma mão trêmula até a boca.**

 **"Bem", o Professor de Defesa disse então, "Eu fiz o meu ponto, e você pode pensar nisso. Lanças de centauro podem bloquear muitos feitiços, mas ninguém tenta bloquear se eles vêem que o feitiço tem um certo tom de verde. Para este propósito, é útil conhecer alguns feitiços estonteantes verdes. Realmente, Sr. Potter, você deveria entender agora como eu opero."**

 **O Professor de Defesa chegou mais perto do corpo do centauro, e Harry deu um passo involuntário para trás, depois outro, para o terrível sentimento crescente de** ** _PARE, NÃO-_**

 **O Professor de Defesa se ajoelhou e pressionou sua varinha na cabeça do centauro.**

 **A varinha ficou lá por um tempo.**

 **E o centauro levantou-se, os olhos em branco, respirando mais uma vez.**

 **"Não se lembre de nada de agora", ordenou o professor de defesa. "Ande e esqueça tudo sobre esta noite."**

 **O centauro se afastou, as quatro patas se movendo em estranha sincronia.**

 **"Feliz agora?" o Professor de Defesa disse, soando bastante sarcástico sobre isso.**

 **O cérebro de Harry ainda se sentia quebrado. "Ele estava tentando me** ** _matar_** **."**

 **"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin - sim, ele estava tentando te matar. Acostume-se com isso. Apenas pessoas chatas nunca têm essa experiência."**

 **A voz de Harry emergiu rouca. "Por que - por que ele queria -"**

 **"Qualquer número de razões. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca pensei em matar você eu mesmo."**

 **Harry olhou para onde o centauro entrara nas árvores.**

 **Seu cérebro ainda parecia meio quebrado, como um motor falhando, mas Harry não viu como isso poderia ser um bom sinal.**

* * *

 **As notícias de Draco Malfoy quase sendo comido por um horror foram suficientes para chamar Dumbledore de onde quer que ele estivesse, para acordar Lorde Malfoy e o marido bonito de Lady Greengrass e para trazer Amelia Bones. A suposta presença do horror provocou ceticismo mesmo de Dumbledore, e a possibilidade de Feitiços da Memória Falsa foi levantada. Harry dissera (depois de algum debate interno sobre as conseqüências das pessoas acreditando que um demônio estava à solta) que ele não se lembrava de ter feito o mesmo esforço que tinha feito para assustar o Dementador, a coisa escura apenas foi embora; que era o que você esperaria que alguém criasse como uma Memória Falsa, se eles não tivessem sabido como Harry teria feito isso. Os nomes de Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape e Quirinus Quirrell tinham sido mencionados em conexão com magos fortes o suficiente para subjugar todos os presentes e lançar Feitiços de Memória Falsa, e Harry sabia que Lucius estava pensando em Dumbledore. Houve aurores testemunhando, e discussões em círculos, e olhares de acusação, e comentários cortantes às 2 da manhã. Houve movimentos, votos e conseqüências.**

 **"Você acredita", o diretor Dumbledore disse baixinho para Harry, quando tudo estava terminado, e os dois estavão sozinhos, "que a Hogwarts que você construiu é uma melhoria?"**

 **Harry estava sentado com os cotovelos nos joelhos, o rosto apoiado nas palmas das mãos, na sala de conferências da qual todos os outros já haviam partido. A Professora McGonagall, que não usava o Vira-Tempo tão rotineiramente quanto os dois, havia partido rapidamente para sua cama.**

 **"Sim," Harry respondeu depois de uma hesitação por muito tempo. "Do meu ponto de vista, Diretor, as coisas em Hogwarts estão finalmente, finalmente normais. É assim que as coisas deveriam ser, quando quatro crianças são mandadas para a Floresta Proibida à noite. Deve haver um barulho enorme, policiais aparecendo e a parte responsável sendo demitido".**

 **"Você acredita que é bom", Dumbledore disse calmamente, "que o homem que você chama de responsável foi, como você disse, demitido".**

 **"Sim, na verdade, eu acho."**

 **"Argus Filch serviu esta instituição por décadas."**

 **"E quando dado Veritaserum", disse Harry, cansado, "Argus Filch revelou que tinha mandado um garoto de onze anos para a Floresta Proibida, esperando que algo terrível acontecesse com ele, porque achava que o pai do menino tinha sido responsável pela morte de seu gato. Os outros três estudantes da companhia de Draco não parecem tê-lo perturbado. Eu teria argumentado pela prisão, mas seu conceito de prisão neste país é Azkaban. Eu também notarei que Filch era notavelmente desagradável para as crianças em Hogwarts e espero que o índice hedônico da escola seja melhorado com sua partida, não que isso seja importante para você, suponho."**

 **Os olhos do diretor eram impenetráveis atrás dos óculos de meia-lua. "Argus Filch é um aborto. Seu trabalho em Hogwarts é tudo o que ele tem. Tinha, agora."**

 **"O objetivo de uma escola não é fornecer trabalho para seus funcionários. Eu sei que você provavelmente passou mais tempo com Filch do que com qualquer aluno, mas isso não deve fazer com que as experiências internas de Filch se tenham mais peso em seus pensamentos. Os alunos também têm vidas internas."**

 **"Você não se importa, Harry?" A voz de Dumbledore estava quieta. "Com aqueles que você machucou."**

 **"Eu me preocupo com os inocentes", disse Harry. "Como o Sr. Hagrid, quem você vai notar que eu argumentei não deve ser considerado malicioso, apenas inconsciente. Eu estava bem com o Sr. Hagrid trabalhando aqui, desde que ele não levasse ninguém para a Floresta Proibida novamente."**

 **"Eu tinha pensado que, com Rubeus vindicado, ele poderia ensinar Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas depois que Silvanus se afastasse da posição. Mas muito desse ensinamento é feito na Floresta Proibida. Então isso também não acontecerá, na esteira de sua passagem."**

 **Harry disse lentamente, "Mas - você nos disse que o Sr. Hagrid tem um ponto cego quando se trata de criaturas mágicas ameaçando bruxos. Que Hagrid tinha um déficit cognitivo e não podia imaginar Draco e Tracey se machucando, e foi por isso que O Sr. Hagrid não viu nada de errado em deixá-los sozinhos na Floresta Proibida à noite. Isso não era verdade?"**

 **"É verdade."**

 **"Então o Sr. Hagrid não seria o pior professor possível para Criaturas Mágicas?"**

 **O velho mago olhou para Harry através dos óculos de meia-lua. Sua voz era grossa quando ele falou. "O próprio Sr. Malfoy não viu nada de errado. Não era tão implausível que ele tivesse caído em um truque que Argus usou, Harry Potter. E Rubeus poderia ter crescido em sua posição. Teria sido - tudo o que Rubeus desejava, seu maior desejo -"**

 **"Seu erro", Harry disse, olhando para os joelhos, sentindo-se pelo menos dez por cento mais exausto do que nunca, "é um viés cognitivo que chamaríamos, no comércio, de insensibilidade ao escopo. Um erro ao multiplicar. Você está pensando sobre o quão feliz o Sr. Hagrid ficaria quando ouvisse a notícia. Considere os próximos dez anos e mil estudantes participando da aula de Criaturas Mágicas e dez por cento deles sendo escaldados por Ashwinders. Nenhum aluno se machucará tanto quanto o Sr. Hagrid ficaria feliz, mas haveria cem estudantes sendo feridos e apenas um professor feliz".**

 **"Talvez", o velho mago disse. "E o seu próprio erro, Harry, é que você não sente a dor daqueles que você machucou, depois de ter feito a sua multiplicação."**

 **"Talvez." Harry continuou olhando para os joelhos. "Ou talvez seja pior que isso. Diretor, o que significa se um centauro não gosta de mim?"** ** _O que significa quando um membro de uma raça de criaturas mágicas conhecidas pela Adivinhação dá a você uma palestra sobre pessoas que ignoram as consequências, se desculpa e depois tenta apunhalá-lo com uma lança?_**

 **"Um centauro?" o diretor disse. "Quando você - ah, o Vira-Tempo. Você é a razão pela qual eu não poderia voltar antes do evento, sob pena de paradoxo."**

 **"Eu sou? Eu acho que sou." Harry sacudiu a cabeça distantemente. "Desculpa."**

 **"Com pouquíssimas exceções", disse Dumbledore, "os centauros não gostam de feiticeiros."**

 **"Isso foi um pouco mais específico do que isso."**

 **"O que o centauro disse para você?"**

 **Harry não respondeu.**

 **"Ah" O diretor hesitou. "Os centauros têm estado errados muitas vezes, e se há alguém no mundo que possa confundir as estrelas, é você."**

 **Harry olhou para cima e viu os olhos azuis mais uma vez gentis atrás dos óculos de meia lua.**

 **"Não se preocupe muito com isso", disse Albus Dumbledore.**


	101. Capítulo 100: Se Importando

**Capítulo 100: Se Importando**

 ** _3 de junho de 1992._**

 **O professor Quirrell estava muito doente.**

 **Ele parecia melhor por um tempo, depois de beber o sangue do unicórnio em maio, mas o ar de intenso poder que o rodeara depois não durou nem um dia. Nos idos de maio, as mãos do professor Quirrell estavam tremendo de novo, embora sutilmente. O regime médico do Professor de Defesa havia sido interrompido cedo demais, parecia.**

 **Seis dias atrás, o professor Quirrell tinha desmaiado na hora do jantar.**

 **Madame Pomfrey tentara proibir o professor Quirrell de dar aulas, e o professor Quirrell gritara com ela na frente de todos. O Professor de Defesa gritou que ele estava morrendo de qualquer maneira e usaria seu tempo restante como ele quisesse.**

 **Então Madame Pomfrey, piscando forte, proibiu o Professor de Defesa de fazer qualquer coisa,** ** _exceto_** **ensinar suas aulas. Ela pediu um voluntário para ajudá-la a levar o professor Quirrell para uma sala na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Mais de cem estudantes se levantaram, apenas metade vestindo verde.**

 **O professor de defesa não se sentou mais na mesa principal durante as refeições. Ele não lançou feitiços durante as aulas. Os alunos mais antigos que possuíam mais pontos de Quirrell o ajudaram a ensinar, os sétimos anos que já haviam terminado com o NEWS de Defesa em maio. Eles se revezaram para levá-lo do seu quarto na enfermaria para as aulas e levaram-lhe comida na hora das refeições. O professor Quirrell supervisionou suas aulas de Magia de Combate de uma cadeira, sentado.**

 **Observar Hermione morrer tinha doído mais do que isso, mas terminara muito mais rápido.**

 ** _Este é o verdadeiro inimigo._**

 **Harry já havia pensado nisso, depois que Hermione morreu. Ser forçado a ver o professor Quirrell morrer, dia a dia, semana a semana, não tinha feito muito para mudar sua ideia.**

 ** _Este é o verdadeiro Inimigo que eu tenho que enfrentar,_** **Harry pensou na aula de Defesa de quarta-feira, observando o Professor Quirrell se inclinar para um lado da cadeira antes que o assistente do sétimo ano o pegasse.** ** _Todo o resto é apenas sombras e distração._**

 **Harry estava virando a profecia de Trelawney em sua mente, imaginando se talvez o verdadeiro Lorde das Trevas não tivesse nada a ver com Lorde Voldemort.** ** _Nascido para aqueles que o desafiaram três vezes_** **, parecia invocar fortemente os irmãos Peverell e as três Relíquias da Morte - embora Harry não tenha visto exatamente como a Morte poderia tê-lo marcado como igual, o que parecia implicar algum tipo de ação deliberada por parte da Morte.**

 ** _Só isso é o verdadeiro Inimigo,_** **pensou Harry.** ** _Depois disso, virão a professora McGonagall, mamãe e papai, até mesmo Neville em seu tempo, a menos que a ferida no mundo possa ser curada antes disso._**

 **Não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer. Madame Pomfrey já estava fazendo para o professor Quirrell o que a magia poderia fazer, e a magia parecia estritamente superior às técnicas dos trouxas quando se tratava de cura.**

 **Não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer.**

 **Nada que ele pudesse fazer.**

 **Nada.**

 **Nada mesmo.**

 **Harry levantou a mão e bateu na porta, caso a pessoa não pudesse mais detectá-lo.**

 **"O que foi?" veio uma voz tensa da sala da enfermaria.**

 **"Sou eu."**

 **Houve uma longa pausa. "Entre", disse aquela voz.**

 **Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si e lançou o Feitiço Silencioso. Ele ficou o mais longe possível do professor Quirrell, apenas para o caso de sua própria magia fazer o professor se sentir desconfortável.**

 **Embora a sensação de desgraça estivesse desaparecendo, desaparecendo a cada dia que passava.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava deitado em sua cama da enfermaria, apenas com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro. Um cobertor de material de algodão, vermelho com costuras pretas, cobria-o ao peito. Um livro pairava diante de seus olhos, delineado em um brilho pálido que também rodeava um cubo preto deitado ao lado da cama. Não a magia do Professor de Defesa, então, mas um dispositivo de algum tipo.**

 **O livro era** ** _Pensando Física,_** **de Epstein, o mesmo livro que Harry emprestara a Draco há alguns meses. Harry parou de se preocupar com o possível uso indevido várias semanas antes.**

 **"Isso -" Professor Quirrell disse, e tossiu, não parecia muito certo. "Este é um livro fascinante ... se eu tivesse percebido ..." Uma risada, misturada com outra tosse. "Por que eu assumi que as artes trouxas ... não deviam ser minhas? Que elas seriam ... inúteis para mim? Por que eu nunca me incomodei em tentar ... testá-las experimentalmente ... como você diria? No caso ... minha suposição ... estivesse errada? Parece completamente tolo de mim ... em retrospecto ..."**

 **Harry estava tendo mais problemas para falar do que o professor Quirrell. Sem palavras, Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e colocou um lenço no chão; que ele desdobrou para revelar uma pequena pedra branca, lisa e redonda.**

 **"O que é isso?" disse o professor de defesa.**

 **"É um, é um, transfigurado, unicórnio."**

 **Harry checou os livros, aprendeu que como ele era muito jovem para ter pensamentos sexuais, ele seria capaz de se aproximar de um unicórnio sem medo. Os mesmos livros não diziam nada sobre os unicórnios serem espertos. Harry já havia notado que todas as espécies mágicas inteligentes eram pelo menos parcialmente humanóides, de tritões a centauros a gigantes, de duendes a goblins a veela. Todos tinham essencialmente emoções humanas, muitos eram conhecidos por se misturarem com humanos. Harry já havia raciocinado que a magia não criava nova inteligência, apenas mudava a forma dos seres humanos geneticamente. Os unicórnios eram equinoides, nem sequer parcialmente humanoides, não falavam, não usavam ferramentas, eram quase certamente apenas cavalos mágicos. Se era certo comer uma vaca para se alimentar por um dia, então** ** _tinha_** **que ser certo beber o sangue de um unicórnio para evitar a morte por semanas. Você não poderia ter as duas coisas.**

 **Então Harry entrou na Floresta Proibida usando sua capa. Ele havia revistado o Bosque dos Unicórnios até que ele a viu, uma criatura orgulhosa com um casaco branco puro e cabelo violeta, com três manchas azuis no flanco. Harry havia se aproximado e os olhos de safira o haviam olhado com curiosidade. Harry havia pisoteado a sequência 1-2-3 no chão várias vezes com seus sapatos. O unicórnio não mostrara sinais de responder em espécie. Harry estendeu a mão, pegou o casco dela e tocou a mesma sequência com o casco do unicórnio. O unicórnio só olhara para ele com curiosidade.**

 **E alguma coisa sobre alimentar o unicórnio com os cubos de açúcar com poções de dormir ainda parecia um assassinato.**

 ** _Aquela magia dá à sua existência um peso de significado que nenhum mero animal poderia possuir ... para matar algo inocente para salvar a si mesmo, isso é um pecado muito grave._** **Essas duas frases, da professora McGonagall, do centauro, passaram pela cabeça de Harry, repetidas vezes, quando o unicórnio branco bocejou, deitou no chão e fechou os olhos sem saber que seria a última vez. A Transfiguração durou uma hora, e os olhos de Harry lagrimejaram repetidamente enquanto ele trabalhava. A morte do unicórnio pode não ter vindo então, mas logo viria, e era estranho à natureza de Harry tentar recusar qualquer tipo de responsabilidade. Harry teria que esperar que, se você não matasse o unicórnio para se salvar, se você fizesse isso para ajudar um amigo, seria aceitável no final.**

 **As sobrancelhas do professor Quirrell tinham subido em direção à linha do cabelo. Sua voz era menos suave, tinha algo de sua nitidez normal, quando ele disse: "Eu te proíbo de fazer isso de novo".**

 **"Eu me perguntei se você diria isso", disse Harry. Ele engoliu em seco novamente. "Mas esse unicórnio já está, já condenado, então você pode muito bem, professor ..."**

 **"Por que você fez isso?"**

 **Se o Professor de Defesa realmente não entendesse isso, ele era mais lento na tomada do que qualquer um que Harry já tivesse conhecido. "Fiquei pensando que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer", disse Harry. "Eu me cansei de pensar nisso."**

 **O professor Quirrell fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça recostou-se no travesseiro. "Você teve sorte", disse em voz baixa o professor de defesa, "que um unicórnio em forma transfigurada ... não ativou das defesas de Hogwarts, como uma criatura estranha ... eu terei que ... levar isso para fora dos terrenos, para fazer uso dele ... mas isso pode ser administrado. Eu direi a eles que eu desejo olhar para o lago ... Eu pedirei que você sustente a Transfiguração antes de ir, e ela deve durar o suficiente depois disso ... e com minhas últimas forças, dissipar quaisquer alarmes de morte que foram colocados para vigiar o rebanho ... o qual, o unicórnio não estando ainda morto, mas apenas Transfigurado, ainda não terá desencadeado ... você foi muito sortudo, Sr. Potter."**

 **Harry assentiu. Ele começou a falar e parou novamente. As palavras pareciam ficar em sua garganta mais uma vez.**

 ** _Você já calculou os utilitários esperados, se funcionar e se der errado._** ** _Você atribuiu probabilidades, as multiplicou e depois jogou fora a resposta e seguiu seu novo pressentimento, que era o mesmo que o anterior._** ** _Então diga isso._**

 **"Você sabe", disse Harry instável, "de qualquer maneira, pela qual sua vida poderia ser salva?"**

 **Os olhos do professor de defesa se abriram. "Por que ... você me pergunta isso, garoto?"**

 **"Há ... um feitiço que eu ouvi, um ritual -"**

 **"Fique em silêncio", disse o professor de defesa.**

 **Um instante depois, uma cobra estava deitada na cama.**

 **Até os olhos da cobra estavam sem graça.**

 **Ela não se levantou.**

 **"** ** _Pode continuar_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou aquela cobra, sua língua bruxuleante seu único movimento.**

 **"Há ...** ** _há um ritual, eu ouvi falar pelo mestre da escola, pelo qual ele acha que o Lorde das Trevas poderia ter vivido. É chamado -"_** **e Harry parou, quando percebeu que de fato sabia como dizer o palavra em Parseltongue. "** ** _Horcrux. Requer uma morte, eu ouvi. Mas se você está morrendo em qualquer caso, você pode tentar adaptar o ritual, mesmo com grandess riscos para o novo feitissso, para que possa sser feito com um diferente sacrifício. Mudaria o mundo inteiro, se você conseguisse - embora eu não saiba nada sobre o feitissso - o professor da escola pensou que arrancava um pedaço da alma, embora eu não veja como isso poderia ser verdade -"_**

 **A cobra estava assobiando risadas, gargalhadas estranhas e agudas, quase histéricas. "** ** _Você me fala sobre isso? Eu? Você pode aprender mais cautela no futuro, garoto. Mas isso não importa. Eu aprendi sobre o feitssso da horcrux desde há muito tempo atrás. Ele é insignificante."_**

 **"Sem significado?" Harry disse em voz alta, surpreso.**

 **"** ** _Seria um feitissso ssem sentido desde o início, se almass existissem._** ** _Arranca um pedaço da alma? Isso é mentira. Baboseira para esconder verdadeiro ssegredo. Apenas aquele que não acredita nas mentiras mundanas vai pensar além, veja através da neblina, entenda como conjurar o feitissso. O assassinato requerido não é um ritual artificial em tudo, a morte inconsciente às vezes cria um fantassma, se a magia espreita e imprime na coisa mais próxima, o feitissso da Horcrux canaliza a rompante de energia da morte através do conjurador, cria seu próprio fantasma em vez da vítima, imprime o fantasma no dispositivo especial. Vítima pegar o dispositivo horcrux, o dispositivo imprime sua memorização neles. Mas apenas a memorização que foi feita no dispositivo horcrux. Você vê uma falha?"_**

 **A sensação de queimação estava de volta na garganta de Harry. "** ** _Sem continuidade de -_** **" não havia uma palavra na língua de cobra para a consciência "-** ** _você continuaria pensando depois de fazer a horcrux, depois com nova memória e não ressuscitaria -"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sim, você vê. O Interdito de Merlin também impede que as magias poderosas sejam passadas por um dispositivo como esse, já que ele não está verdadeiramente vivo. Os bruxos das trevas que pensam ter voltado são então mais fracos, mais fáceis de lidar, e nenhum deles perseverou por muito tempo. Mudança de personalidade, ela se misturar com a da vítima. A morte não é realmente negada. O eu real é perdido, como você diz. Não ao meu gosto no presente. Admito que considerei isso há muito tempo."_**

 **Um homem estava deitado na cama da enfermaria mais uma vez. O professor de defesa respirou, depois soltou um som de tosse.**

 **"Você pode me dar uma receita completa para o feitiço?" Harry disse, após um momento de deliberação. "Pode haver alguma maneira de melhorar as falhas, com pesquisa suficiente. Alguma maneira de fazer isso eticamente e fazer com que funcione." Como fazer a transferência para um corpo de clone com um cérebro vazio, em vez de uma vítima inocente, que também poderia melhorar a fidelidade da transferência de personalidade ... embora isso ainda deixasse os outros problemas.**

 **O professor Quirrell fez um som curto, em voz baixa, que poderia ter sido riso. "Você sabe, menino", o professor Quirrell sussurrou, "Eu tinha pensado ... em ensinar-lhe tudo ... as sementes de todos os segredos que eu conhecia ... de uma mente viva para outra ... para que mais tarde, quando você encontrasse os livros certos, você seria capaz de entender ... eu teria passado meu conhecimento para você, meu herdeiro ... nós teríamos começado assim que você me perguntasse ... mas você nunca perguntou".**

 **Mesmo a tristeza que envolvia Harry como água espessa deu lugar a isso, à magnitude da oportunidade perdida. "Eu deveria ... eu não sabia que deveria ...!"**

 **Outra risada de tosse. "Ah sim ... o nascido-trouxa desconhecedor ... em herança se não em sangue ... é você. Mas eu pensei ... melhor nisso ... que você não deveria seguir meu caminho ... não era um bom caminho, no final".**

 **"Não é tarde demais, professor!" Harry disse. Uma parte de Harry gritou que ele estava sendo egoísta, e então outra parte vetou isso; haveria outras pessoas para ajudar.**

 **"Sim, é tarde demais ... e você não deve ... me persuadir do contrário ... Eu ... pensei melhor ... como eu disse ... eu estou muito cheio ... de segredos melhor deixados desconhecidos ...** ** _olhe para mim_** **"** ** _._**

 **Harry olhou, quase a despeito de si mesmo.**

 **Ele viu um rosto ainda sem rugas, parecendo velho e aflito, sob uma cabeça perdendo rapidamente os cabelos, até os lados parecendo ralos agora; Harry viu um rosto que ele sempre achou afiado, agora revelado como** ** _magro,_** **músculo e gordura desaparecendo do rosto, como dos braços abaixo dele, como a forma esquelética de Bellatrix Black que ele tinha visto em Azkaban -**

 **A cabeça de Harry se afastou, sem pensar.**

 **"Você vê", sussurrou o professor. "Eu não gosto de soar clichê ... Sr. Potter ... mas a verdade é que ... as Artes chamadas "das trevas" ... realmente não são boas para uma pessoa ... no final."**

 **O professor Quirrell inspirou, expirou. Houve silêncio por algum tempo na enfermaria, os dois observavam apenas a pedra elaboradamente ornamentada das paredes.**

 **"Há algo que ainda ... não foi dito entre nós?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu não estou morrendo hoje ... sabe ... não agora ... mas eu não sei por quanto tempo ... eu poderei conversar."**

 **"Não", Harry disse, engoliu em seco novamente. "Há muitas coisas, muitas coisas, mas ... pode ser a coisa errada a se perguntar, mas eu não quero - essa pergunta fique sem resposta - cobra?"**

 **Uma cobra estava deitada na cama.**

 **"** ** _Eu aprendi como a Maldição da Morte funciona. Requer verdadeiro ódio para conjurar, não muito ódio, mas o tem que querer matar o alvo, dizem. Na prissão com comedores de vida, você lançou a Maldição da Morte em um guarda - disse que não o queria morto. Era mentira? Aqui, agora, a essa distância - você pode falar a verdade - mesmo se temer que isso reflita mal em você - isso não importa agora, professor, eu quero saber de tudo, preciso saber, não vou te abandonar, de qualquer forma."_**

 **Um homem estava deitado na cama.**

 **"Ouça com atenção", sussurrou o professor Quirrell. "Vou dizer-lhe um enigma ... um enigma de um feitiço perigoso ... quando você souber a resposta para esse quebra-cabeça ... você também saberá ... a resposta à sua pergunta ... você está ouvindo?"**

 **Harry assentiu.**

 **"Há uma limitação ... para a Maldição da Morte. Para lançar uma vez ... em uma briga ... você deve odiar o suficiente ... para querer o outro morto. Para lançar Avada ... Kedavra duas vezes ... você deve odiar o suficiente ... para matar duas vezes ... para cortar a garganta com suas próprias mãos ... para vê-los morrer ... então fazer isso de novo. Muito poucos ... podem odiar o suficiente ... para matar alguém ... cinco vezes ... eles ficariam entediados". O professor de defesa respirou várias vezes antes de continuar. "Mas se você olhar para a história ... você encontrará alguns Feiticeiros das Trevas ... que podiam lançar a Maldição da Morte ... de novo e de novo. Uma bruxa do século XIX ... que se chamava de Evangelista Negra ... os Aurores a chamavam A. K. McDowell. Ela poderia lançar a Maldição da Morte ... uma dúzia de vezes ... em uma briga. Pergunte a si mesmo ... como eu me perguntei ... qual é o segredo ... que ela sabia? O que é mais letal do que odiar ... e flui sem limites?"**

 ** _Um segundo nível para o feitiço Avada Kedavra, assim como com o Patronus..._**

 **"Eu realmente não me importo", respondeu Harry.**

 **O professor de defesa riu engasgado. "Bom. Você está ... aprendendo. Então você vê ..." Uma pausa da transformação. "** ** _Eu não queria o guarda morto, afinal de contas. Usei a Maldição da Morte, mas não com ódio._** **" E então um homem.**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Era melhor e pior do que o que Harry suspeitara; e característica suficiente do professor Quirrell. Uma alma quebrada, com certeza; mas o professor Quirrell nunca alegou estar inteiro.**

 **"Mais alguma coisa ... para dizer?" disse o homem na cama.**

 **"Você tem absoluta certeza", disse Harry, "de que não há nada que você tenha ouvido falar que possa salvá-lo, Professor? Em todas as suas tradições? Encontrando e unindo as três Relíquias da Morte, um artefato antigo que Merlin selou atrás de um enigma que ninguém jamais descobriu? Você já viu um pouco do que eu posso fazer. Que eu sou bom em resolver enigmas. Você sabe que eu posso descobrir coisas, às vezes, que outros bruxos não podem. Eu -" a voz de Harry quebrou. "Eu tenho uma forte preferência por sua vida, que por sua morte, professor Quirrell."**

 **Houve uma longa pausa.**

 **"Uma coisa", sussurrou o professor Quirrell. "Uma coisa ... que pode fazer isso ... ou pode não ... mas para obtê-lo ... está além do seu poder, ou do meu ..."**

 ** _Ah, era apenas o início de uma subquest,_** **disse o crítico interno de Harry.**

 **Todas as outras partes gritavam para essa parte calar a boca. A vida não funcionava assim. Artefatos antigos podiam ser encontrados, mas não em um mês, não quando você não podia deixar Hogwarts e ainda estava no seu primeiro ano.**

 **O professor Quirrell respirou fundo. Exalou. "Sinto muito ... saiu ... muito dramático. Não ... eleve suas esperanças ... Sr. Potter. Você pediu ... por qualquer coisa ... não importa o quão improvável. Há ... um certo objeto ... chamado ... "**

 **Uma cobra estava deitada na cama.**

 ** _"A Pedra Filosofal_** **" sibilou a cobra.**

 **Se houvesse um meio de imortalidade segura que pudesse ser fabricado em massa o tempo todo e ninguém tivesse se incomodado, Harry iria quebrar e matar todos.**

 ** _"Eu li em um livro",_** **Harry sussurrou.** ** _"Concluiu que era mito óbvio. Não há razão para que o dispositivo fornecesse imortalidade e ouro infinito. A não ser que alguém estivesse apenas inventando estórias felizes. Sem mencionar que todos os países devem estar procurando maneiras de fazer mais Pedrass, ou sequestrar o fabricante para produzir mais. Pensei em você especificamente, professor"._**

 **Um assobio de riso frio.** ** _"A lógica é boa, mas não é o bastante. Como no Feitiço de Horcrux, o absurdo esconde o verdadeiro segredo. A verdadeira Pedra não é o que a lenda diz. O verdadeiro poder não é o que as estórias dizem. O ssupossto fabricante da Pedra não foi aquele que a fez. Aquele que a possui agora não utiliza mais o próprio nome. No entanto, a Pedra é um poderoso instrumento de cura na verdade. Você já ouviu falar sobre isso?"_**

 ** _"Apenas no livro._** **"**

 ** _"_** ** _Aquele que detém a Pedra é protagonista de muitas canções. Ensinou ao mestre da escola muitos, muitos ssegredos. O Diretor não disse nada do detentor da Pedra, nada da Pedra? Não há dicas?"_**

 ** _"Não que eu possa lembrar facilmente_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry respondeu honestamente.**

 ** _"Ah",_** **sibilou a cobra.** ** _"Ah bem."_**

 ** _"Poderia questionar o mestre da escola -"_**

 ** _"Não! Não questione ele, garoto. Ele não aceitaria bem a pergunta."_**

 ** _"Mas se a Pedra só cura -"_**

 ** _"_** ** _O mestre da escola não acredita nisso, não acreditaria nisso. Muitos têm procurado a Pedra, ou pensado sobre o conhecimento do portador. Não se preocupe. Não se preocupe. Não tente obter a Pedra sozinho. Proíbo."_**

 **Um homem deitou-se na cama mais uma vez. "Eu estou em ... meu limite ..." disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu preciso recuperar ... minha força ... antes de eu ir ... para a floresta ... com seu presente. Saia agora ... mas sustente a Transfiguração ... antes de ir."**

 **Harry estendeu a mão, tocou a pedra branca dentro do lenço, renovando a Transfiguração nela. "Deve durar uma hora e cinquenta e três minutos depois disso", disse Harry.**

 **"Seus estudos ... lhe fazem bem."**

 **Era muito mais do que as Transfigurações de Harry duraram no início do ano letivo. Os feitiços do segundo ano vinham a ele facilmente agora, sem esforço; o que não era surpreendente, já que ele teria doze anos em menos de dois meses. Harry poderia até ter lançado um feitiço de memória, se tivesse sido bom para alguém esquecer toda memória envolvendo o braço esquerdo. Ele estava subindo a escada de poder, lentamente, do ponto mais baixo.**

 **O pensamento veio com um potencial de tristeza, um pensamento de uma porta se abrindo e outra fechando; que Harry também rejeitou.**

 **A porta da enfermaria se fechou atrás de Harry, enquanto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu andava rapidamente e com propósito, encolhendo os ombros em sua Capa da Invisibilidade enquanto ele se movia. Logo, presumivelmente, o professor Quirrell pediria ajuda; e um trio de estudantes mais velho levaria o professor de defesa a um lugar calmo, talvez a floresta, com uma desculpa para ver o lago ou algo assim. Em algum lugar no qual o Professor de Defesa poderia comer o unicórnio sem ser detectado, depois que a Transfiguração de Harry passasse.**

 **E então o professor Quirrell ficaria mais saudável por algum tempo. Seu poder retornaria a ele tão forte quanto ele já esteve, por um tempo muito mais curto.**

 **Não duraria.**

 **Os punhos de Harry cerraram enquanto ele caminhava, a tensão irradiando os músculos do braço. Se o regime de tratamento do Professor de Defesa não tivesse sido interrompido, por Harry e os Aurores que** ** _ele_** **trouxera para Hogwarts ...**

 **Era estúpido culpar a si mesmo, Harry sabia que era estúpido e de alguma forma seu cérebro estava fazendo isso de qualquer maneira. Como se seu cérebro estivesse procurando, encontrando e selecionando cuidadosamente alguma maneira de que isso fosse culpa dele, não importava o quanto tivesse que forçar.**

 **Como se as coisas sendo culpa dele era a única maneira que seu cérebro sabia como se lamentar.**

 **Um trio de sonserinos do sétimo ano passou a forma invisível de Harry no corredor, indo para os escritórios da curandeira onde o professor esperava, parecendo profundamente sérios e preocupados. Era assim que outras pessoas sofriam?**

 **Ou eles, em algum nível, não se** ** _importavam_** **realmente** ** _,_** **como o professor Quirrell pensava?**

 ** _Existe um segundo nível para a Maldição da Morte._**

 **O cérebro de Harry resolveu o enigma instantaneamente, no momento em que o ouviu pela primeira vez; como se o conhecimento sempre estivesse dentro dele, esperando para se dar a conhecer.**

 **Harry lera uma vez, em algum lugar, que o oposto da felicidade não era tristeza, mas tédio; e o autor prosseguiu dizendo que, para encontrar a felicidade na vida, você não se perguntava o que o faria feliz, mas o que o excitaria. E pelo mesmo raciocínio, o ódio não era o verdadeiro oposto do amor. Até mesmo o ódio era um tipo de respeito que você poderia dar à existência de alguém. Se você se importasse com alguém o suficiente para preferir que eles morressem em vez de viver, isso significava que você estava pensando neles.**

 **Tinha surgido muito antes, antes do Julgamento, em conversa com Hermione; quando ela disse algo sobre a Inglaterra mágica sendo preconceituosa, com considerável e recente justificativa. E Harry pensou - mas não disse - que pelo menos ela tinha sido permitida em Hogwarts para ser cuspida.**

 **Não como certas pessoas que vivem em certos países, que foram, como se** ** _dizia_** **, humanos como qualquer outra pessoa; que se** ** _dizia_** **serem seres sapientes, valendo mais do que qualquer mero unicórnio. Mas quem, no entanto, não teria permissão para morar na Inglaterra dos trouxas. Nesse ponto, pelo menos, nenhum trouxa tinha o direito de olhar um mago nos olhos. A Grã-Bretanha mágica poderia discriminar os nascidos-trouxas, mas pelo menos permitia que eles entrassem para que pudessem ser cuspidos pessoalmente.**

 ** _O que é mais mortal do que o ódio e flui sem limites?_**

 **"Indiferença", Harry sussurrou em voz alta, o segredo de um feitiço que ele nunca seria capaz de lançar; e continuou andando em direção à biblioteca para ler qualquer coisa que pudesse encontrar, qualquer coisa, sobre a Pedra Filosofal.**


	102. Capítulo 101: Testes

**Capítulo 101: Testes**

 ** _4 de junho de 1992._**

 **Daphne Greengrass estava na sala comunal da Sonserina, escrevendo uma carta para sua Senhora Mãe (que era surpreendentemente intransigente sobre compartilhamento de poder, apesar de não** ** _estar_** **em Hogwarts para exercer controle) quando viu Draco Malfoy entrar pela porta do retrato carregando o que deveria ser uma dúzia de livros, Vincent e Gregory atrás dele cada um carregando mais uma dúzia. O auror que acompanhava Malfoy enfiou a cabeça brevemente, depois retirou-se para quem-sabia-onde.**

 **Draco olhou em volta, então pareceu ter uma ideia brilhante enquanto cambaleava em direção a ela, Vincent e Gregory seguindo depois.**

 **"Você pode me ajudar a ler esses livros?" Draco disse, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego quando se aproximou.**

 **"O que." As lições terminaram** ** _,_** **apenas os exames foram deixados agora, e desde quando os** ** _Malfoys_** **pediam ajuda a os** ** _Greengrasses_** **para fazer o dever de casa?**

 **"Estes", Draco Malfoy disse de maneira importante, "são todos os livros da biblioteca que a Srta. Granger pediu emprestado entre 1 de abril e 16 de abril. Eu pensei em passar por eles caso houvesse alguma pista lá, só então eu pensei, talvez** ** _você_** **devesse ajudar porque você conhecia a Srta. Granger melhor."**

 **Daphne olhou para os livros. "O general leu tudo isso em** ** _duas semanas?_** **" Uma pontada de dor atravessou seu coração, mas ela suprimiu.**

 **"Bem, eu não sei se a Srta. Granger terminou todos eles", Draco disse. Ele ergueu um dedo cauteloso. "Na verdade, não sabemos se ela leu algum deles, ou se ela realmente os emprestou, quero dizer, tudo o que** ** _observamos_** **é que o livro da biblioteca diz que ela os pegou -"**

 **Daphne reprimiu um gemido. Malfoy estava falando assim há semanas. Havia algumas pessoas que claramente não estavam destinadas a se envolver com assassinatos misteriosos porque fazia** ** _coisas estranhas em suas mentes_** **. "Sr. Malfoy, eu não conseguiria ler tudo isso se passasse o verão inteiro sem fazer mais nada."**

 **"Então, basta passar por eles, por favor?" Draco disse. "Especialmente se há, você sabe, palavras misteriosas escritas na caligrafia de hermione, ou um marcador deixado dentro, ou -"**

 **"Eu também vi aquelas peças, Sr. Malfoy." Daphne revirou os olhos. "Não temos** ** _Aurores_** **agora para -"**

 **"** ** _Estamos condenados!_** **", Gritou Millicent Bulstrode, quando ela explodiu das câmaras inferiores para a sala comunal da Sonserina.**

 **As pessoas pararam para olhar para ela.**

 **"** ** _É o professor Quirrell!_** **"**

 **Um ar súbito de atenção, como de antigas disputas prestes a ser resolvidas. "Bem, finalmente", alguém disse, enquanto Millicent tentava recuperar o fôlego. "Ele só tem dez dias para ficar mal?"**

 **"Onze dias", disse o sétimo ano que estava administrando o banco de apostas.**

 **"** ** _Ele ficou um pouco melhor de repente e vai convocar os primeiros anos para a nossa final de Defesa! De surpresa! Em cinquenta minutos!_** **"**

 **"Uma final de defesa?" Pansy disse inexpressivamente. "Mas o professor Quirrell não dá exames."**

 **"A final de Defesa do** ** _Ministério_** **!" gritou Millicent.**

 **"Mas o professor Quirrell não ensina nada do currículo do Ministério", objetou Pansy.**

 **Daphne já estava fugindo para seu quarto, correndo para o livro de defesa do primeiro ano que ela não tocava desde setembro e gritando maldições dentro de sua mente.**

 **Uma mesa atrás dela, alguém estava chorando, seus soluços suaves fornecendo um canto de fundo de desespero para a sala de aula. Daphne olhou para trás, esperando ver uma lufa-lufa e esperando que não fosse Hannah, e ficou surpresa no começo (embora não de verdade após pensar novamente) ao ver que era uma Corvinal.**

 **Diante deles foram colocados os pergaminhos do exame, virados, esperando o sino.**

 **Cinqüenta minutos não tinham sido tempo suficiente de preparação, mas era algo, e Daphne agora estava se sentindo envergonhada por não ter pensado em enviar mensageiros para avisar as Casas da Lufa-Lufa, da Corvinal e a da Grifinória. Eles começaram a dar Pontos das Casas novamente apenas três dias atrás, no início de junho, mas o Comitê Auxiliar de Proteção Especial ainda deveria promover a união entre as casas.**

 **Outra Corvinal, sentada a quatro mesas à sua esquerda, também começou a chorar. Aquela era Katherine Tung, do Exército dos Dragões, se ela recordasse corretamente, a quem ela vira uma vez enfrentar três Soldados da Luz do Sol simultaneamente, sem recuar.**

 **Daphne se acalmou depois dos primeiros minutos de leitura frenética. Era apenas um teste, não um** ** _assassinato_** **nem nada; e se quase todos os alunos do primeiro ano entregarem, em geral, pergaminhos em branco, era lógico que ninguém seria envergonhado. Mas Daphne podia entender, se não exatamente simpatizar, que corvinais e lufas poderiam não ver dessa maneira.**

 **"Ele é malvado", disse outra bruxa da Corvinal em uma voz tremula. "Cem por cento puro Mago das Trevas até os ossos. O Lorde das Trevas Grindelwald, não faria isso, não para crianças, ele é pior do que Você-Sabe-Quem."**

 **Daphne olhou reflexivamente para onde o professor Quirrell estava sentado, caído para o lado, mas seus olhos estavam alertas; e ela pensou ter visto o professor de defesa sorrir por um minúsculo instante. Não, isso tinha que ser sua imaginação, não havia como o professor de defesa ter ouvido isso.**

 **O sino tocou.**

 **Daphne virou o pergaminho.**

 **O topo estava selado com os selos do Ministério, do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts, e do Departamento de Educação Mágica, e runas para detectar trapaça. Abaixo, havia uma linha para ela escrever seu nome, e uma lista de regras dos exames com uma foto de Lindsay Gagnon, a diretora do Departamento de Educação Mágica, balançando um dedo para todos.**

 **Na metade da página estava a primeira pergunta do exame.**

 ** _Por que é importante para as crianças ficarem longe de criaturas estranhas?_**

 **Houve uma pausa atordoada.**

 **Uma aluna começou a rir, ela achou que era da parte grifinória da classe. O professor Quirrell não fez menção de censurá-la e o riso se espalhou.**

 **Ninguém falava em voz alta, mas os estudantes olhavam um para o outro, trocando olhares enquanto a risada desaparecia, e então, como se por algum acordo não dito, todos olharam para o professor Quirrell, que sorria para eles com benevolência.**

 **Daphne se curvou sobre o exame, exibindo um sorriso maligno desafiador que teria feito orgulho para Godric Gryffindor ou Grindelwald; e ela escreveu,** ** _porque minha Maldição Estuporante, minha lâmina mais antiga e meu charme patrono não funcionam contra tudo._**

 **Harry Potter virou a última página do seu exame de Defesa.**

 **Até mesmo Harry precisou acalmar um pouco de nervosismo, um pequeno remanescente de sua infância, ao ler a primeira pergunta real ("Como você pode fazer uma Enguia Gritante ficar em silêncio?"). As lições do professor Quirrell haviam passado aproximadamente zero tempo com as curiosidades surpreendentes, mas inúteis, que alguns idiotas imaginavam que uma 'aula de defesa' deveria parecer. Em princípio, Harry poderia ter usado o seu Vira-Tempo para ler o livro de defesa do primeiro ano após ser notificado do exame surpresa; mas isso poderia ter distorcido injustamente a curva de classificação para os outros. Depois de olhar para a pergunta por alguns segundos, Harry havia escrito "Encanto Silenciador", e incluiu as instruções de como realizar o feitiço, caso o graduador do Ministério não acreditasse que Harry sabia fazê-lo.**

 **Uma vez que Harry decidiu responder a todas as perguntas** ** _corretamente,_** **o exame passou muito rapidamente. A resposta mais realista para mais da metade das perguntas era 'Maldição Estuporante', e muitas das outras perguntas tinham soluções ótimas ao longo das linhas de 'Vire-se e caminhe na direção oposta' ou 'Jogue fora o queijo e compre um novo par de sapatos'.**

 **A última pergunta no teste foi: "O que você faria se suspeitasse que poderia haver uma** ** _Cobra-Cegonha_** **debaixo da sua cama?" A resposta aprovada pelo ministério, Harry poderia de fato lembrar de sua leitura do livro de texto no início do ano, era** ** _"Diga aos seus pais"._** **O problema com isso ocorreu a Harry imediatamente, e foi por isso que Harry se lembrou disso.**

 **Depois de pensar um pouco, Harry escreveu:**

 ** _Querido Graduador do Ministério: Receio que a verdadeira resposta seja um segredo, mas tenha certeza de que uma Cobra-Cegonha não apresentaria mais problemas para mim do que um troll da montanha, um Dementador ou Você-Sabe-Quem._** ** _Por favor, informe seus superiores que eu acho sua resposta padrão prejudicial aos nascidos-trouxas, e que eu espero que esta falha seja corrigida de uma vez sem qualquer necessidade de minha intervenção direta._**

 ** _Atenciosamente, o menino-que-sobreviveu._**

 **Harry assinou o último pergaminho com um amplo floreio, virou a página sobre as outras, pousou a pena e sentou-se.**

 **Olhando ao redor, Harry viu que o professor Quirrell parecia estar olhando em sua direção bruta, embora a cabeça do professor de defesa tivesse acenado para um lado. Os outros alunos ainda estavam escrevendo. Alguns deles choravam em silêncio, mas ainda estavam escrevendo.** ** _Continuar lutando_** **também foi uma lição que o professor Quirrell havia ensinado.**

 **Um tempo interminável depois, o tempo do exame oficial havia acabado. Um estudante do sétimo ano ia de mesa em mesa, coletando os exames na sala do professor Quirrell.**

 **O último pergaminho do exame foi coletado e o professor Quirrell se endireitou.**

 **"Meus jovens estudantes", ele disse suavemente. A estudante do sétimo ano tinha sua varinha treinada na boca do professor de defesa, de modo que todos ouviram a voz dele parecendo vir do lado deles. "Eu sei ... que provavelmente pareceu muito temível para alguns de vocês ... é um tipo diferente de medo de enfrentar a varinha do inimigo ... você deve conquistá-lo separadamente. Então eu ... vou lhe dizer isso agora. É o costume de Hogwarts ... que as notas sejam dadas na segunda semana de junho. Mas no meu caso ... eles podem abrir uma exceção, eu acho." O professor de defesa sorriu seu familiar sorriso seco, agora tingido por uma careta reprimida. "Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados ... que vocês não estavam preparados para este exame ... que minhas aulas não cobrem este material ... e eu esqueci de mencionar ... que estava se aproximando ... embora vocês devessem saber ... que aconteceria em algum momento, mas eu acabei de verificar magicamente as respostas que vocês deram naquele exame final terrivelmente importante ... embora, é claro, apenas a nota do Ministério seja oficial ... e atribuí suas notas de ano inteiro levando em conta os resultados ... e magicamente escrevi suas notas completas nesses pergaminhos", o professor Quirrell bateu numa pilha de pergaminhos ao lado de sua mesa "que agora será distribuída ... um feitiço incrível ... não é?"**

 **Alguns alunos do lado da Corvinal pareciam indignados, mas na maior parte dos casos os estudantes pareciam aliviados, e alguns sonserinos estavam rindo. Harry também teria rido, se não fosse pela dor de ver o professor Quirrell brigar com as palavras.**

 **A estudante do sétimo ano ao lado do professor Quirrell apontou sua varinha e falou um encantamento em pseudo-latim mágico. Os pergaminhos ergueram-se e começaram a flutuar pelo ar, separando-se no meio do fluxo para derivar em direção a cada aluno.**

 **Harry esperou até que seu pergaminho chegasse em sua mesa e depois o desdobrou.**

 **O pergaminho dizia que EE+, que significava Excede Expectativas. Era a segunda nota mais alta, sendo a mais alta a Ótimo.**

 **Em outro mundo, um mundo distante e desaparecido, um garotinho chamado Harry teria gritado de indignação por receber apenas o segundo grau mais alto. Este Harry sentou-se em silêncio e pensou. O professor Quirrell estava fazendo algum ponto, e não era como se a nota exata importasse de outra maneira. O Professor Quirrell estava dizendo que Harry havia se saído relativamente bem, mas não correspondido ao seu pleno potencial? Ou a nota deveria ser lida literalmente, que Harry de fato excedeu as expectativas do Professor de Defesa?**

 **"Todos vocês ... passam", disse o professor Quirrell, enquanto todos os alunos olhavam para suas notas finais, enquanto suspiros de alívio subiam das carteiras e Lavender Brown erguia o pergaminho em um punho fechado erguido em triunfo. "Todos os alunos do primeiro ano de Magia de Combate já passaram ... exceto um."**

 **Um número de estudantes olhou para cima em terror repentino.**

 **Harry ficou sentado em silêncio. Ele tinha visto o ponto imediatamente, e mesmo que fosse um ponto errado, ele sabia que o professor Quirrell jamais seria convencido a não fazê-lo.**

 **"Todos vocês nesta sala ... receberam notas de pelo menos Aceitável. Neville Longbottom ... que fez este teste na casa dos Longbottom ... recebeu uma nota de Excelente. Mas o outro aluno que não está aqui ... teve uma nota terrível inscrita em seu registro ... por falhar no único teste importante ... que foi dado a ela este ano. Eu a teria marcado ainda mais baixo ... mas isso teria sido de mau gosto".**

 **A sala estava muito quieta, embora alguns estudantes olhassem com raiva para o professor.**

 **"Você pode pensar que um grau de Deplorável ... não é justo. Que a Srta. Granger foi confrontada com um teste ... para o qual suas lições ... não a prepararam. Que ela não foi informada ... que o exame estava chegando naquele dia".**

 **O professor de defesa respirou com dificuldade.**

 **"Isso é realismo", disse o professor Quirrell. "O único teste importante ... pode vir a qualquer momento ... estejam melhor preparados para isso ... do que ela estava. Quanto ao resto de vocês ... aqueles que receberam Excede Expectativas ou acima ... receberam minhas cartas de recomendação ... para certas organizações além das margens da Grã-Bretanha ... onde seu treinamento pode ser completado. Eles entrarão em contato com você ... quando você tiver idade suficiente ... se você ainda parecer digno ... e se você não tiver falhado um teste importante. E lembre-se ... a partir deste dia ... você deve treinar-se ... você não pode confiar ... em futuros professores de defesa. Seu primeiro ano de Magia de Combate acabou ... vocês estão dispensados."**

 **O professor Quirrell recostou-se com os olhos fechados, parecendo ignorar a tagarelice excitada que surgiu ao seu redor.**

 **Com o tempo, a maioria dos estudantes havia partido, e um permaneceu, ficando a uma distância prescrita pelo Professor de Defesa.**

 **O professor de defesa abriu os olhos.**

 **Harry levantou o pergaminho com seu** ** _EE +,_** **ainda em silêncio.**

 **O professor de defesa sorriu, e foi até os olhos cansados.**

 **"É a mesma nota ... que recebi no meu primeiro ano."**

 **"O, O, Ob-," Harry não podia fazer a palavra** ** _obrigado_** **sair, ela estava presa em sua garganta de repente fechada, o Professor de Defesa inclinando a cabeça e dando-lhe um olhar indagador, então Harry apenas se curvou e depois saiu a sala.**


	103. Capítulo 102: A Verdade, Parte 1, Enigma

**Capítulo 102: A Verdade, Parte 1, Enigmas e Respostas**

 ** _13 de junho de 1992._**

 **Era a última semana da escola em Hogwarts, e o professor Quirrell ainda estava vivo, quase. O próprio professor de defesa estava na cama de curandeiro, como ele esteve em todas as semanas passadas.**

 **A tradição de Hogwarts disse que os exames eram feitos na primeira semana de junho, que os resultados do exame eram divulgados na segunda semana e que na terceira semana haveria a festa das férias no domingo e o Expresso de Hogwarts transportando os alunos para Londres na segunda-feira.**

 **Harry havia se perguntado, há muito tempo atrás, quando ele leu sobre o cronograma, o que exatamente os alunos fariam durante o** ** _resto_** **da segunda semana de junho, já que "esperar pelos resultados dos exames" não parecia muito; e a resposta o surpreendeu quando ele descobriu.**

 **Mas agora a segunda semana de junho também havia acabado, e era sábado; não havia mais nada do ano, exceto a Festa das Despedida no dia 14 e o Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 15.**

 **E nada foi respondido.**

 **Nada foi resolvido.**

 **O assassino de Hermione não foi encontrado.**

 **De alguma forma Harry estava pensando que, com certeza, toda a verdade sairia no final do ano letivo; assim foi o fim de um romance de mistério e a resposta do mistério lhe fora prometida. Certamente tinha que ser desvendado antes que o Professor de Defesa ... morresse, não podia ser permitido que o Professor Quirrell** ** _morresse_** **sem saber a resposta, sem que tudo fosse resolvido nitidamente. Não notas do exame, certamente não a morte, era apenas a verdade que terminava uma história ...**

 **Mas a menos que você tenha comprado a mais recente teoria de Draco Malfoy de que a professora Sprout estava passando menos lição de casa na época em que Hermione foi enquadrada por tentativa de homicídio, provando que a Professora Sprout estava usando seu tempo para preparar tudo, a verdade permanecia velada.**

 **E, em vez disso, como o mundo tinha prioridades que eram mais parecidas com o modo de pensar das outras pessoas, o ano terminaria com um jogo climático de quadribol.**

 **No ar acima do estádio, figuras distantes em vassouras mergulhavam e faziam piruetas e se viravam. O tetraedro truncado vermelho-arroxeado que era a goles era apanhado, jogado, bloqueado e, ocasionalmente, jogado através de arcos flutuantes, acompanhado por gritos de triunfo ou desalento. Vestes azuis e verdes, amarelas e vermelhas gritavam com o entusiasmo que as pessoas sentiam tão facilmente, quando nenhuma ação seria necessária pessoalmente.**

 **Foi o primeiro jogo de quadribol que Harry assistiu em Hogwarts, e ele já havia decidido que seria o último.**

 **"Davies tem a goles!" gritou a voz amplificada de Lee Jordan. "Isso é mais dez pontos para Corvinal em sete ... seis ... cinco ... santo fuma, ele já fez o gol! Encestando através do centro do aro central! Eu nunca vi uma onda de vitorias tão bem sucedida – estou falando agora que Davies deveria se tornar Capitão no ano que vem, depois que Bortan desi - "**

 **A voz de Lee cortou abruptamente e a própria voz amplificada da Professora McGonagall disse "Esse é assunto da equipe da Corvinal, Sr. Jordan. Confine-se à partida, por favor".**

 **"E os sonserinos tomam posse - Flint entrega a goles para a adorável -"**

 **"Sr. Jordan!"**

 **"** **Para a meramente aceitável Sharon Vizcaino, cujos cabelos se arrastam atrás dela como um cometa enquanto ela aponta para a defesa da Corvinal - agora com dois balaços em perseguição! Pucey está na cauda de Sharon - o que você está fazendo, Inglebee? - e ela desvia no ar para evitar - É O POMO? VAI, CHO CHANG, VAI, HIGGS JÁ ESTÁ - O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO?"**

 **"Acalme-se, senhor Jordan!"**

 **"COMO É QUE EU DEVO ME ACALMAR? AQUELE FOI A PIOR JOGADA PERDIDA QUE EU JÁ VI! E o pomo se foi - talvez tenha ido embora, depois de ter sido perdido em uma jogada tão ruim- Pucey indo em direção aos gols, Inglebee não está perto dele - "**

 **Em uma distante era da história, talvez em outro mundo inteiramente, o Professor Quirrell havia se comprometido que a Taça da Casa seria concedida à Sonserina ou à Corvinal. Ou possivelmente, de alguma forma, ambas; porque ele havia prometido que três desejos seriam concedidos. Até agora, parecia bom em dois de três.**

 **Se você acabou de passar pela pontuação atual, a Lufa-Lufa estava liderando a corrida para a Copa da Casa por algo como quinhentos pontos, graças aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa fazendo sua lição de casa e** ** _ficando longe de problemas._** **Parecia que o Professor Snape estava estrategicamente retirando muitos pontos da Lufa-Lufa pelos, er, últimos sete anos mais ou menos. A Casa da Sonserina havia sido a campeã nos últimos sete anos, ainda tinha a sua vantagem de uma certa** ** _generosidade_** **de seu chefe de casa em distribuir pontos; e isso foi suficiente para colocá-los pescoço a pescoço com a Casa da Corvinal, lar dos realizadores acadêmicos. Grifinória estava muito atrás em último lugar, como convinha à Casa dos não-conformistas; Grifinória tinha o perfil da Sonserina quando se tratava de acadêmicos e travessuras, apenas sem a vantagem do professor Snape. Até mesmo Fred e George mal tinham conseguido terminar no zero neste ano.**

 **A Casa da Corvinal e a Casa Sonserina precisavam de muitos pontos de** ** _algum lugar,_** **se quisessem alcançar a Lufa-Lufa nos próximos dois dias.**

 **E até onde alguém sabia, o professor Quirrell não tinha feito uma única coisa que levasse ao resultado óbvio. Tudo estava acontecendo por si só, agora que um professor solitário em Hogwarts havia ensinado uma aula de soluções criativas para problemas.**

 **A partida final de quadribol do ano era entre Corvinal e Sonserina. No início do ano, a liderança inicial da Grifinória havia desaparecido depois que seu novo apanhador, Emmett Shear, caiu de um cabo de vassoura que estava com problemas de funcionamento durante seu segundo jogo. Isso também exigiu um reescalonamento apressado dos jogos restantes.**

 **Este, o último jogo do ano, não terminaria até que o pomo fosse capturado.**

 **A pontuação de Quadribol era adicionada diretamente ao total de pontos da Casa.**

 **E o que você sabia, hoje parecia que tanto o apanhador da Sonserina quanto o da Corvinal conseguiam ... não ... pegar ... o ... pomo.**

 **"O POMO ESTAVA PRACTICAMENTE SOBRE VOCÊ, SEU RETARTADO VESGO!"**

 **"Linguagem, senhor Jordan, ou eu vou tirar você desse jogo! Embora tenha** ** _sido_** **uma jogada terrível, eu admito."**

 **Harry teve que admitir que Lee Jordan e a professora McGonagall tinham uma maravilhosa rotina de comédia, com Jordan como o homem-banana e a professora McGonagall como a mulher séria; Harry sentiu um pouco de tristeza por ter perdido as partidas anteriores de Quadribol. Era um lado da Professora McGonagall que ele não tinha visto antes.**

 **Alguns lugares abaixo de onde Harry estava sentado na seção da Lufa-Lufa das arquibancadas de Quadribol, havia a forma gigantesca de Cedrico Diggory. O Super Lufa-Lufa observara a mais recente colisão quase-aérea entre Cho Chang e Terence Higgs com o olhar aguçado de um bruxo que era um apanhador e um capitão de quadribol em sua própria capacidade.**

 **"O apanhador da Corvinal é novo", disse Cedric. "Mas Higgs está em seu sétimo ano. Eu joguei contra ele. Ele é melhor que isso."**

 **"Você acha que é uma estratégia?" perguntou um dos lufa-lufas ao lado de Cedric.**

 **"Faria sentido se Sonserina precisasse de alguns pontos extras para levar a Copa de Quadribol", disse Cedric. "Mas a Sonserina já nos derrotou pelo título. O que eles estão pensando? Eles poderiam ter vencido aqui!"**

 **O jogo começou às seis horas da tarde. Um jogo típico teria ido até às sete horas, altura em que teria sido hora do jantar. Junho na Escócia significava muita luz do dia; o pôr do sol não era até as dez.**

 **Eram oito horas e seis minutos, de acordo com o relógio de Harry, quando Sonserina tinha acabado de marcar outros 10 pontos, elevando o placar para 170-140, quando Cedrico Diggory pulou da cadeira e gritou "** ** _Aqueles bastardos!"_**

 **"Sim!" gritou um menino ao lado dele, pulando para os próprios pés. "Quem eles pensam que são, marcando pontos?"**

 **"Isso não!" gritou Cedric Diggory. "Eles estão - eles estão tentando** ** _roubar a Taça de nós!_** **"**

 **"Mas não estamos mais concorrendo na ..."**

 ** _"Não a Copa de Quadribol! A Taça da Casa!"_**

 **A palavra se espalhou, com gritos de indignação.**

 **Essa foi a deixa de Harry.**

 **Harry educadamente perguntou a uma bruxa da Lufa-Lufa sentada ao seu lado, e outro Lufa-Lufa sentado uma fileira acima dele, se eles poderiam se mover para o lado. Então Harry tirou da bolsa um enorme pergaminho, e desdobrou-o em uma faixa de dois metros de altura que ficou no lugar no ar. O encantamento havia sido feito por cortesia de um Corvinal do sexto ano que tinha a reputação de saber menos sobre Quadribol do que Harry.**

 **Em letras roxas enormes e brilhantes, o letreiro dizia:**

 **APENAS COMPREM UM RELÓGIO**

 **2: 06: 47**

 **Embaixo havia um pomo, com um X vermelho piscando sobre ele.**

 **Segundo, após segundo, após segundo, o contador de tempo foi incrementado.**

 **Enquanto o cronometro subia, parecia haver uma enorme quantidade de Lufa-Lufas que decidiram se sentar ao lado do estandarte de Harry.**

 **Enquanto o jogo se arrastava nas nove horas, também parecia haver muitos Grifinórios.**

 **Quando o sol se pôs e Harry começou a usar Lumos para ler seus livros - ele desistiu do jogo há muito tempo - havia um número notável de corvinais que tinham traído patriotismo por sanidade.**

 **E o professor Sinistra.**

 **E Professor Vector.**

 **E quando as estrelas começaram a aparecer, o professor Flitwick.**

 **O clímax final do jogo de quadribol do ano ... se arrastou.**

 **Uma das coisas que Harry não tinha planejado, quando decidiu fazer isso, era que ele ainda estaria aqui às - Harry olhou para o relógio - onze horas da noite. Harry estava agora lendo um livro didático de Transfiguração do sexto ano; ou melhor, ele ponderou o livro aberto, iluminado por um bastão luminoso trouxa, enquanto fazia um dos exercícios. Na semana passada, quando os corvinais do sétimo ano estavam discutindo suas pontuações do NEWT, Harry ouvira que a prática da Transfiguração no ano anterior envolvia vários "exercícios de modelagem" que dependiam mais do controle e do raciocínio preciso do que da força bruta; e Harry prontamente começou a aprender isso, batendo na testa por não tentar ler** ** _todos_** **os livros didáticos dos anos mais avançados mais cedo. A professora McGonagall havia aprovado Harry fazendo um exercício de modelagem que envolvia o controle do modo como um objeto Transfigurado se aproximava de sua forma final - por exemplo, Transfigurar uma pena de modo que o eixo crescesse primeiro, depois as farpas. Harry estava fazendo um exercício análogo com lápis, crescendo primeiro na frente, depois cercando-a de madeira e finalmente tendo a forma de borracha no topo. Como Harry suspeitava, concentrar sua atenção e magia em uma parte específica da transformação em curso do lápis provou ser semelhante à disciplina mental usada na Transfiguração parcial - que poderia de fato ter sido usada para falsificar o mesmo efeito, transfigurando apenas parcialmente as camadas externas do objeto. Esse jeito novo estava se mostrando relativamente mais fácil, no entanto.**

 **Harry terminou seu lápis atual e olhou para o jogo de Quadribol, que ainda era fantasticamente chato. Lee Jordan estava comentando em tom de nojo aborrecido "Mais dez pontos - yay - whoopee - e agora alguém toma posse da goles de novo – alguém pergunte se eu me importo."**

 **Quase ninguém que permaneceu nas arquibancadas estava prestando atenção, já que todos os que permaneceram no estádio pareciam ter descoberto um esporte novo e mais interessante, o debate sobre como alterar as regras da Copa da Casa e / ou o Quadribol. A discussão se tornou acirrada a ponto de todos os professores próximos estarem apenas mantendo a ordem a um nível abaixo do combate aberto. Este argumento, infelizmente, teve consideravelmente mais do que duas facções. Alguns intrometidos corajosos estavam propondo alternativas sensatas para eliminar o Pomo totalmente, e isso ameaçava dividir o voto e minar o impulso para a reforma.**

 **Em retrospecto, Harry pensou, teria sido bom ter Draco desfraldando sua própria faixa do lado da Sonserina dizendo 'POMOS SÂO INCRÍVEIS', para definir a polaridade do debate. Harry tinha olhado para a seção da Sonserina mais cedo, mas ele não tinha sido capaz de identificar Draco em qualquer lugar nas arquibancadas. Severus Snape, que também poderia ter sido simpático o suficiente para representar a oposição vilã, também não estava em lugar algum para ser visto.**

 **"Sr. Potter?" disse uma voz ao lado dele.**

 **Ao lado do assento de Harry estava um menino Lufa-Lufa baixo, porém mais velho, alguém que nunca antes chamara a atenção de Harry, segurando um envelope de pergaminho em branco com cera pingada na frente. A cera também estava em branco, sem impressão.**

 **"O que é isso?" disse Harry.**

 **"Sou** ** _eu_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o menino. "Com o envelope que você me deu. Eu sei que você disse para não falar com você, mas -"**

 **"Então não fale comigo", disse Harry.**

 **O garoto jogou o envelope para Harry e se afastou, parecendo ofendido. Isso fez Harry estremecer um pouco, mas provavelmente não foi a decisão** ** _errada_** **, considerando as questões temporais ...**

 **Então Harry quebrou o selo de cera sem assinatura e retirou o conteúdo do envelope. Era pergaminho em vez do papel trouxa que Harry teria esperado, mas a escrita nele era sua própria caligrafia, se feita com uma pena em vez de uma caneta. O pergaminho dizia:**

 ** _Cuidado com a constelação_** ** _  
e ajude o observador de estrelas._**

 ** _Passar despercebido pelos confederados dos comedores de vida,_** ** _  
e pelo sábio e pelo bem intencionado._**

 ** _Seis, e sete em um quadrado,_** ** _  
no lugar que é proibido e realmente estúpido._**

 **Harry deu uma olhada, depois dobrou o papel de novo e colocou de volta em sua capa com outro suspiro exalado. 'Cuidado com a constelação', sério? Harry teria esperado que um enigma deixado por si mesmo, para si mesmo, fosse mais fácil de interpretar ... embora algumas partes fossem suficientemente óbvias. Claramente futuro-Harry estava** **preocupado com a interceptação deste artigo e, enquanto presente-Harry normalmente não teria pensado nos Aurores locais como "os aliados dos Dementadores de Azkaban", talvez essa tenha sido a melhor maneira de dizer 'Auror' sem potencialmente alertar quem lesse o pergaminho e fizesse o possível para decifrá-lo. Traduzindo o idioma de volta da Ofidiglia que ele usou durante o incidente com Azkaban ... funcionava, Harry supôs.**

 **A nota dizia que o professor Quirrell precisava de ajuda, e que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo precisava passar despercebido dos Aurores, e de Dumbledore, McGonagall e Flitwick. Como o Vira-Tempo já estava envolvido, a solução óbvia era sair para o banheiro, viajar de volta no tempo e retornar ao jogo logo depois que ele partiu.**

 **Harry começou a se levantar do assento e depois hesitou. Seu lado da Lufa-Lufa estava comentando alguma coisa sobre deixar os Auror acompanhantes para trás e não contar nada à professora McGonagall, e se perguntando se seu futuro eu era** ** _estúpido._**

 **Harry desdobrou o pergaminho novamente e deu outra olhada no conteúdo.**

 **Em um exame mais detalhado, o verso do enigma não dizia que Harry não poderia trazer** ** _ninguém_** **. Draco Malfoy ... ele estava desaparecido do jogo de Quadribol porque o futuro-Harry, horas no passado, levara Draco como apoio? Mas isso não fazia sentido, não havia muita melhoria marginal na segurança de trazer outro primeiro ano ...**

 **... Draco Malfoy certamente estaria presente, independentemente de seus sentimentos pessoais sobre Quadribol, para assistir a Sonserina conquistar a Taça da Casa. Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele?**

 **De repente, Harry não se sentia mais tão cansado.**

 **Um pouco de adrenalina estava começando a afetar Harry, mas não, isso não seria como o troll. A mensagem tinha** ** _dito a_** **Harry quando chegar. Harry não estaria muito atrasado, não desta vez.**

 **Harry olhou para onde Cedric Diggory estava olhando para frente e para trás, visivelmente dividido entre um grupo de alunos da Corvinal argumentando que o pomo tinha que ser mantido porque era tradicional e regras eram regras, e um bando de Lufa-Lufas dizendo que não era justo o Buscador ser mais importante que os outros jogadores.**

 **Cedric Diggory tinha sido um excelente professor de duelo para Harry e Neville, e Harry pensou que eles tinham estabelecido um bom relacionamento. Mais importante ainda, um aluno tendo literalmente todas as disciplinas eletivas teria seu próprio Vira-Tempo. Talvez Harry pudesse tentar convencer Cedrico a voltar no tempo com ele? O Super Lufa-lufa parecia uma boa varinha extra para ter ao seu lado em qualquer tipo de situação complicada ...**

 ** _Mais tarde, e mais cedo:_**

 **O relógio de Harry agora dizia 11:45, que se traduziu em 18h45 depois de voltar cinco horas.**

 **"Chegou a hora", Harry murmurou para o ar vazio, e começou a descer o corredor do terceiro andar acima da grande escadaria, do lado direito.**

 **'O lugar que é proibido' normalmente significaria a Floresta Proibida; foi provavelmente o que alguém interceptando a mensagem deveria pensar. Mas a Floresta Proibida era enorme e havia mais de um local distinto dentro dela. Nenhum Ponto de Schelling óbvio para encontrar ou encontrar algum evento que necessitasse de intervenção.**

 **Mas quando você adicionava o modificador** ** _'realmente estúpido_** **', havia apenas um lugar proibido em Hogwarts que se encaixava.**

 **E então Harry partiu para o caminho proibido, onde, se os rumores falassem a verdade, todos os Grifinórios do primeiro ano tinham ido antes. O corredor do terceiro andar, do lado direito. Uma porta misteriosa levando a uma série de salas cheias de armadilhas perigosas e potencialmente letais que ninguém poderia passar, especialmente se estivessem no primeiro ano.**

 **Harry não sabia que tipo de armadilhas esperava. O que, refletindo, significava que os alunos que haviam passado tinham sido surpreendentemente escrupulosos em não arruinar o enigma para os outros. Talvez houvesse uma placa lá em baixo dizendo** ** _Não entregue, apenas como um favor para mim, sinceramente Diretor Dumbledore_** **. Tudo o que Harry sabia até agora era que a porta externa se abriria para** ** _Alohomora,_** **e que a sala final continha um espelho mágico que mostraria seu reflexo em alguma situação que você achava altamente atraente, que aparentemente era a grande recompensa.**

 **O corredor do terceiro andar era iluminado por uma luz azul que parecia vir do nada, e os arcos estavam cobertos de teias de aranha, como se o corredor não tivesse sido usado em séculos, e não apenas no ano anterior.**

 **A bolsa de Harry estava carregada de coisas trouxas úteis, e coisas bruxas úteis, e tudo o que ele achou que poderia ser um item de missão. (Harry pediu à Professora McGonagall para recomendar alguém que pudesse expandir a capacidade da bolsa, e ela mesma tinha feito isso sozinha.) Harry aplicara o Feitiço que aprendera em batalhas que faziam seus óculos grudarem em seu rosto, independentemente de como ele movia a cabeça. Harry havia refrescado as Transfigurações que ele estava mantendo, tanto a minúscula jóia do anel em sua mão quanto a outra, caso ele estivesse inconsciente. Ele não estava literalmente pronto para tudo, mas Harry estava tão pronto quanto ele achava que poderia estar.**

 **Os ladrilhos de cinco lados rangeram sob os pés de Harry e desapareceram atrás dele como o futuro se tornando o passado. Era quase 6: 49-** ** _seis e sete em um quadrado._** **Óbvio se você pensasse em matemática trouxa, caso contrário nem tanto.**

 **Assim que Harry estava prestes a virar em outra esquina, algo fez cócegas no fundo de sua mente, e ele ouviu uma voz suave falando.**

 **"... pessoa sensata ... espere até mais tarde ... depois de um certo professor ter partido ..."**

 **Harry parou, então avançou o mais rápido que pôde, sem virar a esquina, tentando ouvir melhor a voz do professor Quirrell.**

 **Houve uma tosse mais forte e, em seguida, a voz suave falou novamente do outro lado da esquina. "Mas se eles também fossem ... se afastar ... naquela hora ..." murmurou a voz, "eles podem pensar ... esse jogo final ... faz a melhor distração ... deixada nessa ano ... uma distração previsível Então eu olhei ... para ver que pessoas importantes ... não estavam no jogo ... e eu vi o Diretor faltando ... mas por tudo que a minha magia pode me dizer .. Ele poderia estar em outro reino de existência. Eu também vi sua própria ausência ... Então decidi ir ... Onde você estava ... Isso é o que eu estou fazendo aqui, o que** ** _você_** **está fazendo aqui?"**

 **Harry respirou superficialmente e escutou.**

 **"E como você sabia onde eu estava?" falou a voz de Severus Snape, tão mais alta que Harry quase pulou.**

 **Um pequeno riso tossindo. "Verifique sua varinha ... por um rastreador."**

 **Severus disse algo em pseudo-latim mágico e depois "Você ousou mexer na minha varinha? Você se** ** _atreveu?_** **"**

 **"Você é um suspeito ... assim como eu ... então sua falsa indignação é desperdiçada ... por mais finamente trabalhada que seja ... agora me diga ... o que você está fazendo?"**

 **"Estou vigiando esta porta", disse a voz do professor Snape. "E eu vou pedir para você sair daqui!"**

 **"Sob cuja autoridade ... você está me mandando ... meu colega professor?"**

 **Houve uma pausa, então, "Oras, do diretor", veio a voz suave de Severus Snape. "Recebi ordens dele para vigiar essa porta durante a partida de Quadribol e, como professor, devo obedecer a seus caprichos. Terei algumas palavras sobre isso com o Conselho de Governadores depois, mas por enquanto estou fazendo o que devo. Agora, fora com você, como o diretor deseja."**

 **"O quê? Você quer dizer que eu devo acreditar ... que você abandonou seus Sonserinos ... durante o seu mais importante ... jogo do ano ... e pulou como um cachorro ... com a palavra de Dumbledore? Bem, isso ... Eu devo dizer ... é totalmente plausível. Mesmo assim ... eu acho que seria sábio ... se eu mantivesse meu próprio controle sobre você ... enquanto você vigia esta boa porta." Houve um som de farfalhar e um baque surdo, como se alguém tivesse se sentado no chão com força, ou talvez apenas caído.**

 **"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin -" a voz de Severus Snape agora soava irritada. "Levante-se, agora!"**

 **"Ba-blu-a-bu-bluh -" disse o modo zumbi do Professor de Defesa.**

 **"Levante-se!" disse Severus Snape, e houve um baque suave.**

 ** _Ajude o observador de estrelas -_**

 **Harry deu a volta na esquina, embora fosse possível que tivesse feito isso mesmo sem uma mensagem intertemporal. O professor Snape havia** ** _chutado o_** **professor Quirrell? Isso teria sido imprudente se o professor Quirrell estivesse morto e** ** _enterrado._**

 **Uma porta de tampo redondo de madeira escura estava emoldurada por um arco de pedra, dentro dos tijolos de mármore empoeirados de Hogwarts. Onde um trouxa teria colocado uma maçaneta, havia apenas uma alça de metal polido; não havia travas visíveis ou buracos de fechadura visíveis. Colocado na parede de cada lado, um par de tochas queimava, emitindo um brilho laranja ameaçador. Antes da porta estava o Mestre de Poções em suas habituais vestes manchadas. Ao lado da porta, para o lado esquerdo sob a tocha laranja, caída estava a forma do Professor de Defesa, encostado na parede, a cabeça olhando para os arredores. Os olhos pareciam cintilar, como se estivessem a meio caminho entre a consciência e o vazio.**

 **"** ** _O que_** **" disse a forma imponente do Mestre de Poções, "você está fazendo aqui,** ** _Potter?_** **"**

 **Indo por expressões faciais e tom de voz, o Mestre de Poções estava bastante zangado com Harry; e certamente não era o co-conspirador de Harry em conselhos para os quais o Professor de Defesa nunca havia sido convidado.**

 **"Não tenho certeza", disse Harry. Ele não tinha certeza do papel que deveria estar desempenhando e, em desespero, recaía na simples honestidade. "Eu acho que talvez eu deva estar de olho no Professor de Defesa."**

 **O Mestre de Poções olhou para ele com frieza. "Onde está sua** ** _acompanhante,_** **Potter? Os estudantes não devem andar por esses corredores sozinhos!"**

 **A mente de Harry estava genuinamente vazia. O jogo estava em andamento e ninguém lhe contara as regras. "Eu não sei como responder isso ..."**

 **A expressão fria no rosto do professor Snape cintilou. "Talvez eu deva ligar para os aurores", disse ele.**

 **"Espere!" Harry desabafou.**

 **A mão do Mestre de Poções pairou sobre suas vestes. "Por quê?" disse o Mestre de Poções.**

 **"Eu ... eu só acho que você provavelmente não deveria chamá-los ..."**

 **Em um borrão, a varinha do Mestre de Poções estava em sua mão. "** ** _Nullus confundio!"_** **Um jato negro disparou e atingiu Harry, golpeando na direção que Harry já havia começado a evadir. Seguiram-se quatro outras magias, contendo palavras como** ** _Polyfluis_** **e** ** _Metamorphus;_** **e para esses Harry educadamente ficara parado.**

 **Depois que todos esses feitiços falharam em produzir qualquer efeito, Severus Snape estava olhando para Harry com um brilho escuro que agora parecia genuíno. "Eu sugiro," o Mestre de Poções disse suavemente, "que você se explique, Potter."**

 **"Eu não posso me explicar", disse Harry. "Eu não tenho tempo, ainda não."**

 **Harry olhou diretamente para o olhar do Mestre de Poções enquanto dizia as palavras** ** _eu_** **e** ** _tempo_** **, alargando os olhos para tentar transmitir a informação-chave, e o Mestre de Poções hesitou.**

 **Harry estava freneticamente tentando descobrir quem estava fingindo ser o que. Como o professor Quirrell não estava envolvido na conspiração de Dumbledore, Severus estava fingindo ser o mestre de poções malvado de Hogwarts, que havia sido enviado para cá pelo diretor ... e poderia ou não ter sido enviado para cá por Dumbledore ... mas o professor Quirrell pensou, ou estava fingindo pensar, que alguém precisava ficar de olho no professor Snape ... e o próprio Harry tinha sido enviado para cá pelo futuro-Harry e não tinha ideia do porquê ... e por que eles estavam todos de pé? fora da porta proibida do diretor, em primeiro lugar?**

 **E depois...**

 **De trás de onde Harry estava ...**

 **Veio o som crescente de outro conjunto de passos, rápidos e múltiplos.**

 **O professor Snape apunhalou sua varinha uma vez, criando uma explosão de escuridão que envolvia o lugar onde o Professor de Defesa estava deitado. "** ** _Muffliato_** **"** ** _,_** **o Mestre de Poções assobiou. "Sr. Potter, se você deve estar aqui, então se esconda! Coloque sua capa de invisibilidade! Meu dever é guardar essa porta no caso** ** _dele_** **vir aqui. E houve - uma** ** _perturbação_** **, feita para afastar o Diretor, ele pensa -"**

 **"Quem -"**

 **Severus deu um longo passo para frente e estalou a varinha contra o lado da cabeça de Harry. Houve uma sensação como se um ovo tivesse sido quebrado sobre ele, a sensação de um Feitiço de Desilusão; e as mãos de Harry se desvaneceram, seguidas pelo resto dele.**

 **A escuridão que cobria um lado da parede dissipou-se como neblina lenta, e mais uma vez ficou visível a forma encolhida do Professor de Defesa, que não disse nada.**

 **Harry andou na ponta dos pés o mais silenciosamente que pôde, então se virou para olhar.**

 **Os passos se aproximando contornaram a esquina -**

 **"O que você está fazendo aqui?" vieram muitos gritos simultâneos.**

 **Com a bainha verde da Sonserina em três vestes e um amarelo da Lufa-lufa, estavam Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones e Tracey Davis.**

 **"** ** _Onde,_** **" disse o professor Snape com crescente ira, "estão seus** ** _acompanhantes,_** **crianças? Os primeiros anos devem ser acompanhados por um estudante do sexto ou sétimo ano em todos os momentos! Especialmente você!"**

 **Theodore Nott levantou a mão. "Estamos, hum", disse Theodore Nott. "Estamos fazendo o que a Legião do Caos chama de exercício de formação de equipe ... veja, percebemos que nenhum de nós havia tentado a câmara proibida do diretor ainda, e não restava muito tempo ... e Harry Potter autorizou, Professor, ele disse especificamente que** ** _você_** **não deveria interferir".**

 **Severus Snape se virou para olhar para onde Harry Potter havia andado na ponta dos pés; uma tempestade parecia estar se formando em sua testa e uma fúria escura em seus olhos.**

 ** _Eu posso ter?_** **Ainda faltava uma hora em Futuro-Harry, então era possível.**

 **"Harry Potter não tem essa autoridade", disse o Mestre de Poções em um tom enganosamente suave. "Expliquem-se agora."**

 **"Mesmo?" disse a forma de Susan Bones. "Sério? Você está dizendo ao professor Snape que Harry Potter autorizou a missão, essa é a sua ideia de um blefe?" A jovem lufa-lufa virou-se para o professor Snape e falou, sua voz estranhamente firme. "Professor, esta é a verdade e é urgente. Draco Malfoy está desaparecido e achamos que ele foi até lá embaixo -"**

 **"Se o Sr. Malfoy está desaparecido", disse o Professor Snape, "** ** _por que os Aurores não foram notificados?_** **"**

 **"Por causa de** ** _razões!_** **", Gritou Daphne Greengrass. "Não há tempo, você tem que nos deixar passar!"**

 **A voz do professor Snape era agora tão sarcástica quanto Harry já ouvira. "Vocês são quatro idiotas com a impressão de que estão em algum tipo de aventura? Bem, vocês estão enganados. Eu garanto que o Sr. Malfoy não passou por essa porta."**

 **"Achamos que o senhor Malfoy tem uma capa de invisibilidade", disse Susan Bones rapidamente. "Você se lembra da porta parecer abrir sem motivo?"**

 **"Não", o Mestre de Poções disse. "Agora vá embora daqui. Este lugar está fora dos limites por hoje."**

 **"Este é** ** _o_** **corredor proibido** ** _de Dumbledore_** **", disse Tracey. "O próprio diretor disse que não é para ninguém vir aqui. Quem você pensa que é, proibindo-o também?"**

 **"Senhorita Davis", disse o Mestre de Poções, "você precisa parar de se associar com Grifinórios, especialmente aqueles nomeados Lavender Brown. E se você ainda estiver aqui em um minuto, eu escreverei papéis solicitando sua transferência para aquela Casa".**

 **"** ** _Você não ousaria!_** **", Gritou Tracey.**

 **"Hm", disse Susan Bones, seu rosto estremeceu em concentração. "Professor Snape, você ocasionalmente abre a porta, para verificar o que tem dentro?"**

 **Professor Snape congelou no lugar. Então ele girou e colocou a mão direita na aldrava de metal -**

 **Harry estava observando a mão na aldrava, então ele não percebeu o que o Professor Snape estava fazendo com a mão esquerda até ouvir o repentino grito.**

 **"Não, na verdade," disse o professor Snape, agora segurando a cabeça flutuante de Draco Malfoy pelo colarinho, embora o restante de Draco ainda estivesse debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. "Uma boa tentativa, no entanto."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou Tracey e Daphne.**

 **Susan Bones se bateu na testa. "Eu não posso** ** _acreditar_** **que eu cai nisso."**

 **"Então, senhor Malfoy", disse o professor Snape. Sua voz baixou. "Você enviou seus amigos aqui em um ardil ... apenas na esperança de que você pudesse passar por esta porta? Agora, por que você faria isso?"**

 **"Acho que devemos confiar nele", disse Theodore Nott. "Sr. Malfoy, temos que confiar nele, ele é o único professor que ficaria do nosso lado!"**

 **"Não!" gritou a cabeça flutuante de Draco, de onde o professor Snape ainda estava segurando seu colarinho. "Você não deve dizer nada! Pare!"**

 **"Temos que aproveitar a chance!" gritou Theodore. "Professor Snape, o Sr. Malfoy finalmente descobriu o que está acontecendo neste ano, e por que - Dumbledore está tentando tirar a Pedra Filosofal de Nicholas Flamel! Porque Dumbledore não acha que alguém deveria ter imortalidade! Então Dumbledore tentou convencer Flamel que o Lorde das Trevas estava voltando e precisava da Pedra para reviver, e pediu Flamel para dar a ele, mas Flamel não deu e, em vez disso, Flamel colocou a Pedra no espelho mágico que está lá embaixo, e Dumbledore está descobrindo agora mesmo como pegar ela, e então ele virá pegá-la e nós temos que chegar primeiro! Dumbledore realmente será todo-poderoso se ele conseguir a Pedra Filosofal!"**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Disse Tracey. "Isso não é o que você disse antes!"**

 **"Isso -" Daphne disse. Ela parecia assustada, mas determinada. "Não importa - Professor Snape, por favor, você** ** _tem_** **que acreditar em mim. Eu olhei para os livros que Hermione deixou na biblioteca, e ela estava pesquisando a Pedra Filosofal pouco antes de alguém matá-la. Suas anotações diziam que algo perigoso poderia acontecer se a Pedra ficar dentro do espelho por muito tempo. Temos que tirá-la do castelo imediatamente."**

 **Susan Bones agora tinha as duas mãos sobre o rosto. "Eu não estou com eles, eu apenas apareci para evitar que algo mais estúpido aconteça."**

 **Severus Snape estava olhando para Theodore Nott e os outros. Então ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Draco Malfoy. "Sr. Malfoy", o Mestre de Poções falou. "Como você descobriu a conspiração de Dumbledore?"**

 **"Eu deduzi isso das evidências!" disse a cabeça flutuante de Draco Malfoy.**

 **A cabeça do professor Snape girou de volta para Theodore Nott. "Como você pretendia obter esta pedra de dentro de um espelho mágico que supostamente poderia confundir o próprio Dumbledore? Responda-me imediatamente!"**

 **"Vamos pegar o espelho inteiro e enviá-lo de volta para Flamel", disse Theodore Nott. "Não é como se nós quiséssemos a Pedra para nós mesmos, nós só precisamos impedir Dumbledore de roubá-la."**

 **O professor Snape acenou com a cabeça, como se confirmasse algo, e virou a cabeça para olhar os outros alunos. "Diga-me, algum de vocês notou um dos outros se comportando de uma maneira incomum? Especialmente se existe um objeto peculiar que eles têm em sua posse, ou eles podem usar feitiços que um primeiro ano não deveria saber?" A mão direita do professor Snape agora apontava sua varinha para Susan Bones. "Vejo que a senhorita Greengrass e a senhorita Davis estão tentando não olhar para você, senhorita Bones. Se houver uma explicação mundana, seria sensato oferecê-la** ** _imediatamente._** **"**

 **O cabelo de Susan Bones ficou vermelho, embora seu rosto não mudasse. "Eu suponho que não há muito sentido em manter isso quieto por mais tempo", ela disse, "já que estou me formando em dois dias de qualquer maneira".**

 **"As bruxas duplas se formam** ** _seis anos mais_** **cedo?" disse Tracey Davis. "Isso não é justo!"**

 ** _"Bones é uma bruxa dupla?"_** **gritou Theodore.**

 **"Não, ela é Nymphadora Tonks, uma metamorfago", disse o professor Snape. "Mascarar-se como outro aluno é extremamente contra a regulamentação, como bem sabe, senhorita Tonks. Não é tarde demais para expulsá-la de Hogwarts dois dias antes de sua formatura, o que seria uma tragédia terrível - do seu ponto de vista, da minha perspectiva seria hilário. Agora me diga o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui".**

 **"Isso explica tudo", disse Daphne Greengrass. "Hum, há** ** _realmente_** **uma Susan Bones, ou a Casa está morrendo, então eles te fizeram secretamente ..."**

 **A forma ruiva de Susan Bones tinha uma palma no rosto. "Sim, Senhorita Greengrass, há uma verdadeira Susan Bones. Ela só me manda quando** ** _vocês_** **estão prestes a entrar em uma quantidade ridícula de problemas. Professor Snape, a razão de eu estar aqui é porque Draco Malfoy estava desaparecido, e esse bando** ** _insistiu_** **em tentar encontrá-lo em vez de chamar os Aurores, por razões que a verdadeira Srta. Bones disse que não havia tempo para me explicar, o que agora percebo ser estúpido, mas os jovens estudantes nunca devem ir sozinhos e devem estar acompanhados de um sexto ou sétimo ano em todos os momentos. E agora encontramos Draco Malfoy e todos nós podemos voltar. Por favor ... Antes disso tudo fica mais ridículo?"**

 **"** ** _O que em nome de Merlin está acontecendo aqui?"_**

 **"Ah," disse o professor Snape, que ainda apontava a varinha para a forma ruiva de Susan Bones, a outra mão ainda segurando a gola abaixo da cabeça sem corpo de Draco Malfoy, ao lado da forma amassada do professor de defesa. "Professora Sprout, eu percebo."**

 **"Não é o que parece", ofereceu Tracey Davis.**

 **A forma curta e cheia da Professora de Herbologia avançou. Ela tinha, a essa altura, sacado sua varinha, embora não estivesse apontando para ninguém.** ** _"Eu nem sei o que isso parece!_** **Varinhas para baixo, todos vocês,** ** _agora mesmo!_** **Incluindo você, professor!"**

 ** _Distração._** **O pensamento veio para Harry com uma clareza repentina. O que quer que ele estivesse assistindo agora, de onde ele estava invisivel e bem atrás da ação, não era o** ** _que realmente estava acontecendo_** **, não era o verdadeiro fio da história, tinha sido** ** _arranjado_** **. A chegada da professora Sprout havia quebrado a suspensão de descrença de Harry; coisas assim não aconteceriam apenas por uma coincidência cômica. Alguém estava deliberadamente causando todo esse caos, mas qual era o objetivo?**

 **Harry realmente esperava que ele não tivesse voltado no tempo e feito isso, porque parecia o tipo de coisa que ele faria.**

 **Severus Snape baixou a varinha. Sua outra mão soltou Draco Malfoy. "Professora Sprout" o Mestre de Poções disse, "Eu estou aqui sob as ordens do Diretor para vigiar esta porta. Todos os outros presentes** ** _não_** **deveriam estar aqui, e eu peço a você que os leve daqui."**

 **"Uma história provável", retrucou a professora Sprout. "Por que Dumbledore colocou você de todas as pessoas para guardar a porta do parquinho dele? Não é como se ele quisesse manter os alunos fora, oh não, eles precisam entrar e ficar presos na minha Vinha do Diabo! Susan, querida, você tem um espelho de comunicação, não é? Use-o para chamar os aurores."**

 **O espectador que era Harry acenou para si mesmo.** ** _Esse_** **era o ponto. Os aurores levariam todos os presentes nesta situação terrivelmente confusa, sem desculpas aceitas, e então a porta estaria desprotegida.**

 **Mas Harry pretendia entrar no corredor proibido? Ou assistir, para ver quem finalmente chegasse quando todos os outros se foram?**

 **Um ataque forte de tosse fez com que todos olhassem para onde estava o Professor de Defesa.**

 **"Snape - ouça -" disse o professor de defesa entre tosses. "Porque - Sprout - aqui -"**

 **O Mestre de Poções olhou para baixo.**

 **"Charme da Memória - implica - Professor -" O Professor de Defesa começou a tossir novamente.**

 **"** ** _O que?_** **"**

 **E a lógica se desdobrou na mente de Harry em desalento cristalino, todos os passos já suspeitos, a terrível realização vinda como uma repetição com maior confiança.**

 **Alguém tinha modificado a memória de Hermione para acreditar que ela tentou matar Draco.**

 **Apenas um professor de Hogwarts poderia ter feito isso sem alarme.**

 **Então, todo o verdadeiro mentor necessitou era Legilimisar ou Imperius, um professor de Hogwarts.**

 **E a última pessoa que alguém suspeitaria seria a Chefe da Casa Lufa-Lufa.**

 **A cabeça de Snape estalou ao girar, quando a professora Sprout levantou sua varinha, e o Mestre de Poções conseguiu erguer uma barreira translúcida entre eles sem falar. Mas o raio que disparou da varinha da professora Sprout era de um marrom escuro que produziu uma onda de terrível apreensão na mente de Harry; e o raio marrom fez o escudo de Severus se apagar antes deles se tocarem, cortando o braço direito do Mestre de Poções, mesmo quando ele se esquivou. O professor Snape deu um grito abafado e sua mão se contraiu, soltando sua varinha.**

 **O próximo raio que veio da varinha de Sprout era de um vermelho vivo da cor da Maldição Estuporante, parecendo ficar mais brilhante e se mover mais rápido, mesmo quando saía de sua varinha, acompanhado por outra onda de ansiedade; e ele explodiu o Mestre de Poções na porta, deixando-o imóvel no chão.**

 **Naquele momento, Susan-Bones, de cabelo cor-de-rosa, estava cercada por uma névoa azul multifacetada e estava disparando feitiços após feitiço na Professora Sprout. A professora Sprout estava ignorando os feitiços para invocar tentáculos de plantas que envolveram os estudantes mais jovens enquanto tentavam fugir, exceto Draco Malfoy, que novamente desaparecera sob sua capa de invisibilidade.**

 **Não-Susan-Bones parou de lançar feitiços. Ela ergueu a varinha, respirou fundo e gritou em voz alta um encantamento que enviou vermes dourados de luz mastigando o escudo ao redor da Professora Sprout. Nesse momento, a professora de Herbologia virou-se para encarar não-Susan, sua expressão vazia, um novo conjunto de tentáculos de plantas erguendo-se no ar atrás dela. Esses caules eram de um verde mais escuro e pareciam ter escudos próprios.**

 **Harry Potter murmurou para o ar aparentemente vazio, "Ataque Sprout. Ajude Bones. Não-letal apenas".**

 **"Sim, meu senhor", sussurrou Lesath Lestrange embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry, e a presença do Sonserino do quinto ano se afastou para a luta.**

 **Harry olhou para as próprias mãos e viu, com um choque desagradável, que seu Feitiço de Desilusão não era tão completo quanto antes. Havia indícios de distorção no ar, cada vez que Harry se movia ...**

 **Lentamente, Harry deu um passo para trás, até que ele chegou a um canto e se escondeu atrás de uma parede. Então ele pegou seu espelho de comunicação ... que estava em branco e encravado. Claro. Harry levitou o espelho para onde ele poderia usá-lo para ver da esquina, e assistir ao fim da ... distração?** ** _O que estava acontecendo, por quê?_**

 **A professora Sprout e a forma de Susan Bones estavam duelando em flashes de luz e folhas; e o verde ardente de uma Maldição de Grande Broca brotou do ar e mastigou a metade da camada externa dos escudos da Professora Sprout. A Professora de Herbologia virou-se e disparou uma grande mancha de amarelo para onde a Maldição de Broca tinha vindo, mas o feitiço não parecia acertar em nada.**

 **Chamas amarelas, facetas azuis, plantas verdes-escuras e pétalas de flores roxas girando ...**

 **Foi quando a Professora Sprout começou a disparar arcos de carmesim em todas as direções que uma das lâminas carmesim pegou alguma coisa no ar, a Capa da Invisibilidade não escondia como o arco carmesim era absorvido e apagado; e a presença de Lesath sob a Capa da Invisibilidade caiu no chão.**

 **E isso deu tempo suficiente para não-Susan-Bones ficar parada, recuperar o fôlego e gritar algo que inspirou em Harry outra onda de pavor; e a faísca branca que brilhou atravessou os escudos roídos da Professora Sprout e sua armadura vegetal e a fez cair.**

 **Não-Susan-Bones ficou de joelhos, ofegante, as vestes encharcadas de suor.**

 **Sua cabeça virou-se para olhar em volta, para os corpos atordoados no chão ou envoltos em trepadeiras.**

 **"O que", disse não-Susan. "O que.** ** _O_** **que. O** ** _que._** **"**

 **Não houve resposta. As vítimas presas nas vinhas da Professora Sprout não estavam se mexendo, embora parecessem estar respirando.**

 **"Malfoy ..." disse a forma de cabelo rosa de Susan, ainda ofegante. "Draco Malfoy, onde você está? Você está aí? Ligue para os aurores já! Merlin, droga -** ** _Homenum Revelio!_** **"**

 **E Harry se viu visível novamente, olhando em seu espelho para a forma de Draco Malfoy meio visível por baixo de um manto cintilante, de pé atrás de não-Susan, apontando sua varinha para uma brecha na névoa azul de não-Susan.**

 **A mente de Harry se moveu em lampejos de entendimento, muito devagar e rápido demais; mesmo quando a boca de Harry se abriu e ele inalou em preparação para gritar.**

 ** _Cuidado com a constelação_** ** _  
_** **Havia uma constelação chamada Draco  
Se você pudesse controlar um professor, você poderia controlar um aluno**

 ** _"Se abaixe!"_** **Harry gritou, mas era tarde demais, um raio de luz vermelha pegou a parte de trás da cabeça de não-Susan em ponto, derrubando-a no chão.**

 **Harry deu a volta na esquina e disse: "** ** _Somnium Somnium Somnium Somnium Somnium Somnium_** **"** ** _._**

 **A forma brilhante de Draco Malfoy desmoronou em uma pilha.**

 **Harry levou um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Então Harry disse "** ** _Estupefaça!_** **" E verificou que sim, a Maldição Estuporante atingiu a forma de Draco Malfoy.**

 **(Você pode estar enganado sobre se um Somnium realmente bateu. Harry tinha visto filmes de terror suficientes, para não mencionar o ocorrido com o Regimento da Luz do Sol, que ele não estava prestes a cometer** ** _esse_** **erro novamente.)**

 **Depois de uma nova reflexão sobre isso, Harry lançou outra Maldição Estuporante na forma caída da Professora Sprout.**

 **Harry segurou sua varinha, encarando a cena, respirando pesadamente pela exaustão. Ele não tinha mágica suficiente para mandar um mensageiro Patrono para Dumbledore e ele** ** _realmente_** **deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade imediatamente desta vez. Harry começou a voltar para onde seu espelho havia caído, para ver se agora estava funcionando.**

 **E então Harry hesitou.**

 **A nota dele para si mesmo tinha dito para evitar avisar os Aurores, e Harry ainda** ** _não sabia o que estava acontecendo._**

 **A forma amassada do professor Quirrell deu outra série de tosses tortuosas, estendeu a mão para a parede ao lado dele e lentamente se levantou.**

 **"Harry", resmungou o professor Quirrell. "Harry. Você está aí?"**

 **Foi a primeira vez que o professor Quirrell o chamou pelo primeiro nome.**

 **"Estou aqui", disse Harry. Sem qualquer pensamento consciente, seus pés estavam se movendo para frente.**

 **"Por favor", disse o professor Quirrell. "Por favor, eu não tenho ... muito tempo. Por favor, me leve ... para o espelho ... me ajude ... pegue a Pedra."**

 **"A** ** _Pedra_** **Filosofal?" Harry disse. Ele olhou em volta para os corpos espalhados, mas ele não podia mais ver Draco, a revelação havia se dissipado. "Você acha que o Sr. Nott estava** ** _certo?_** **Eu não acho que Dumbledore iria -"**

 **"Não - Dumbledore", ofegou o professor Quirrell. "Porque - Sprout -"**

 **"Eu entendo", disse Harry. Se Dumbledore tivesse sido o único por trás de tudo isso, ele não precisaria controlar um Professor para usar os Feitiços da Memória.**

 **"Espelho ... antiga relíquia ... poderia esconder qualquer coisa ... a Pedra poderia estar lá ... muitos outros querem a Pedra ... um deles pode ter enviado Sprout ..."**

 **Harry repetiu rapidamente, "O espelho lá embaixo é uma antiga relíquia que pode ser usada para esconder coisas, e seria um possível lugar para esconder a Pedra Filosofal. Se a Pedra Filosofal está dentro do espelho, qualquer número de pessoas pode querer pegá-la. Um deles está controlando Sprout e isso explicaria qual é o objetivo deles ... só ... isso não explica porque o controlador da Sprout iria atrás de Hermione?"**

 **"Harry, por favor", disse o professor Quirrell. Sua respiração era ainda mais difícil agora, sua voz vinha com uma lentidão excruciante. "É a única coisa ... que pode salvar minha vida ... e eu acho, agora ... eu não quero morrer ... por favor, me ajude ..."**

 **E de alguma forma o ato quebrou.**

 **De alguma forma isso foi um pouco demais.**

 **A sensação de desapego que se abatera sobre Harry quando a professora Sprout chegara, a suspensão da descrença quebrada, estava retornando; seu crítico interno pesando tudo como se fosse uma bola parada. Tempo, probabilidade, tantas pessoas aparecendo na mesma porta, o desespero do Professor de Defesa ... toda essa situação não parecia real. Mas ele pode ser capaz de** ** _resolvê-la_** **se tiver tempo para pensar nas coisas com antecedência, em vez de sair correndo na primeira chamada da aventura. Toda a experiência acumulada no último ano finalmente se cristalizou em algo como um toque de endurecimento da batalha. Um instinto nascido do desastre passado estava dizendo a Harry que, se ele apenas corresse adiante, ele acabaria em uma triste conversa, percebendo que ele tinha sido estúpido.** ** _Novamente._**

 **"Deixe-me pensar", disse Harry. "Deixe-me pensar por um minuto antes de irmos." Ele se afastou do professor de defesa, olhando para os corpos inconscientes envoltos em várias formas no chão. Já houve tantas peças de quebra-cabeça, no ano passado, talvez tudo se encaixe com mais uma peça ...**

 **"Harry ..." o Professor de Defesa disse com uma voz vacilante. "Harry, estou morrendo ..."**

 ** _Mais um minuto não pode fazer a diferença sendo que ele teve O ANO TODO para ter ficado doente, é impossível que a sua vida versus morte seria precisamente cronometrada para ser neste último minuto, não importa o que aconteceu com Hermione -_**

 **"Eu** ** _sei!_** **", Disse Harry. "Eu vou pensar** ** _depressa!_** **"**

 **Harry olhou para os corpos e tentou pensar. Não houve tempo para dúvidas, para advertências, sem freios ou hesitações, apenas pegue os primeiros pensamentos e** ** _corra com eles -_**

 **No fundo da mente de Harry, fragmentos de pensamento abstrato passaram rapidamente, heurísticas de solução de problemas que não havia tempo para ensaiar em palavras. Em flashes sem palavras, eles passaram por cima, para configurar o problema no nível do objeto.**

 **-** ** _o que eu noto que estou confuso por -_**

 ** _\- o primeiro lugar para procurar um problema é que qualquer aspecto da situação parece mais improvável -_**

 ** _\- explicações simples são mais prováveis, eliminam improbabilidades separadas que devem ser postuladas -_**

 **O Professor Snape já estava aqui, então o Professor Quirrell havia chegado e Harry havia chegado (via Vira-Tempo), então a equipe de aventureiros havia chegado e Draco havia sido revelado (parte do grupo) então a professora Sprout tinha aparecido.**

 **Muitas pessoas tinham aparecido em** ** _sincronia_** **e isso era muita coincidência, era** ** _improvável_** **que tantas partes diferentes aparecessem no mesmo local dentro de uma janela de cinco minutos,** ** _tinha_** **que haver entrelaçamentos escondidos.**

 **Rotular o controlador da Sprout como o mentor que encomendou o chame de memória na Hermione. O mentor enviou Sprout.**

 **O Professor Snape dissera que o Diretor o havia mandado para vigiar a porta depois que houvera algum tipo de** ** _perturbação_** **, se o mentor causara isso como uma distração, o que explicava a presença de Severus também.**

 **Harry não tinha mais certeza de que Draco tinha sido controlado pelo mentor, aquela hipótese chegara a ele no calor do momento, Draco poderia estar apenas tentando derrubar não-Susan para que ele pudesse entrar no corredor sem impedimentos.**

 **Não, essa era a maneira errada de pensar, invertê-la, tentar** ** _explicar_** **a presença cronometrada de Draco e seu grupo de aventureiros, sem tempo para se questionar,** ** _correr com a hipótese,_** **portanto suponha que o controlador de Sprout tenha enviado Draco ou desencadeado sua vinda.**

 **Isso explicava três chegadas.**

 **Harry tinha aparecido porque o bilhete para si mesmo lhe dissera para fazer isso. Isso pode ser atribuído à viagem no tempo.**

 **Isso deixou o professor de defesa que disse que ele estava seguindo Snape, só que** ** _realmente_** **não parecia ser uma razão adequada para o professor Quirrell aparecer, o que realmente não fazia Harry se sentir menos confuso e então talvez o mentor também tivesse causado a presença do Professor Quirrell de alguma forma e até mesmo arranjou para o próprio Harry entrar no ciclo do tempo.**

 **A mente de Harry atingiu um obstáculo, ele não conseguia ver como estender esse raciocínio ainda mais.**

 **Não houve tempo para olhar fixamente para os obstáculos.**

 **Sem qualquer pausa ou freada, a mente de Harry atacou o problema de um novo ângulo.**

 **O professor Quirrell havia deduzido um professor controlado de Hogwarts da necessidade de algum professor para o Charme de Memória na Hermione, o que significava que o controlador da Professora Sprout havia moldado e depois assassinado Hermione, o que significava que o controlador da professora tinha informações detalhadas sobre a vida de Hogwarts e talvez um interesse pessoal no Menino-que-soberviveu e seus amigos.**

 **A mente de Harry finalmente lançou a memória relevante, Dumbledore dizendo que o caminho para o retorno de Lorde Voldemort ainda mais forte estava escondido aqui dentro de Hogwarts,** ** _com a hipótese_** **de que a ferramenta da ressurreição era a Pedra Filosofal escondida dentro do espelho** ** _por que Dumbledore colocou o espelho em um corredor que alunos do primeiro ano poderiam passar não, ignore, essa questão não é importante agora_** **e o Professor Quirrell disse que a Pedra Filosofal possuía um grande poder de cura logo essa parte também se encaixava.**

 **Mas se era a Pedra Filosofal que estava escondida no espelho para mantê-la longe do Lorde das Trevas, isso significava que o espelho também continha a única coisa no mundo que poderia salvar a vida do Professor de Defesa -**

 **A mente de Harry tentou hesitar, recuar, sentindo uma repentina apreensão sobre aonde isso estava indo.**

 **Mas não houve tempo para hesitação.**

 **\- e isso também foi uma coincidência demais, apenas improbabilidade demais, se sua mente não a percebesse como uma reviravolta incrível como se você estivesse dentro de uma história.**

 **Poderia o suposto Lorde das Trevas também manipular o Professor Quirrell para que o Professor Quirrell descobrisse sua suposta salvação na hora certa para que Harry e o Professor Quirrell pegassem a ferramenta de ressurreição do espelho que poderia nem ser a Pedra Filosofal e depois a o avatar do Lorde das Trevas ou algum outro criado apareceria e a pegaria deles, algo que explicaria** ** _todas_** **as sincronias e negaria todas as coincidências.**

 **Ou o professor Quirrell sabia desde o começo que a única coisa que poderia salvar sua vida estava escondida dentro desse espelho e foi por isso que ele concordou em ensinar Defesa em Hogwarts e agora ele estava finalmente tentando, mas então por que esperar até que ele estivesse tão doente para até mesmo tentar e porque Sprout apareceu ao mesmo tempo que o Professor Quirrell -**

 **A mente de Harry vacilou mais.**

 **Seu olho interior estava olhando em uma direção que estava com medo de olhar.**

 ** _A nota que enviei disse para ajudar o observador de estrelas._** ** _Eu não enviaria uma nota dizendo isso, se eu já não tivesse trabalhado no futuro que era a coisa certa a se fazer - talvez a nota esteja apenas me dizendo para continuar -_**

 **Uma pequena nota de confusão foi promovida a atenção consciente.**

 **A mensagem codificada no pergaminho ... uma ou duas linhas não tinham soado bem, não tinha soado como o código que Harry esperaria que ele usasse ...**

 **"Harry", sussurrou a voz agonizante do professor Quirrell atrás dele. "Harry, por favor."**

 **"Estou quase terminando de pensar", disse a voz de Harry em voz alta, e Harry percebeu quando ele disse as palavras que eram verdadeiras.**

 **Inverta a direção.**

 **Olhe para isso da perspectiva do Inimigo, de onde o Inimigo faz seu próprio planejamento inteligente, em algum lugar fora de sua vista.**

 **Há aurores em Hogwarts, e seu alvo, Harry Potter, agora está totalmente em guarda. Harry Potter vai chamar Aurores ao primeiro sinal de problema, ou enviar um Patrono para Alvo Dumbledore. Considerando a situação como um quebra-cabeça, uma solução criativa é:**

 **\- Forje uma mensagem supostamente de adiante no tempo para Harry Potter, dizendo a Harry Potter para** ** _não_** **pedir ajuda, dizendo-lhe para estar no lugar e na hora que você quer que ele esteja. Você prepara o alvo para ignorar todas as proteções que ele criou. Faça ele ignora até sua proteção do ceticismo com a autoridade primordial do julgamento de seu próprio futuro eu.**

 **Não é nem mesmo difícil. Você pode fazer com que algum estudante aleatório lembre de Harry Potter entregando um envelope para ser devolvido para si mesmo mais tarde.**

 **Você pode encantar a memória desse aluno porque é um professor de Hogwarts.**

 **Você não faz o esforço extra para roubar um lápis e um papel trouxa da bolsa de Harry Potter. Em vez disso, você forja a caligrafia de Harry Potter em pergaminho de mago. Você pode forjar a caligrafia de Harry Potter porque você a viu em exames obrigatórios do Ministério que você classificou.**

 **Você chama Draco Malfoy de 'a constelação' porque sabe que Harry Potter está interessado em astronomia e você é um mago e você estudou astronomia e memorizou os nomes de todas as constelações. Mas não é o código natural que Harry Potter usaria para descrever Draco Malfoy para si mesmo, que teria sido "o aprendiz".**

 **Você chama o professor Quirrell de "observador de estrelas" e diz a Harry Potter para ajudá-lo.**

 **Você sabe que 'Comedor de Vida' é como você diz 'Dementor' em Ofidioglossia e você espera que Harry Potter pense nos Aurores como sendo um aliado deles.**

 **Você codifica 6:49 como 'seis e sete em um quadrado' porque você leu um livro de física trouxa que Harry Potter lhe deu.**

 **Quem é você então?**

 **Harry notou que sua respiração havia acelerado e, com uma explosão de frequência cardíaca, Harry diminuiu a velocidade novamente, o professor Quirrell o** ** _observava_** **.**

 **E se, hipoteticamente, o Professor Quirrell fosse o mentor e tivesse falsificado a mensagem de Harry, então isso explicava que todos os cinco partidos mostravam toda a coordenação síncrona de comédia e então a professora Sprout era apenas controlada para tirar a suspeita do professor Quirrell pela Memória Falsa após a poeira ter baixado, mas**

 **Mas por que o Professor Quirrell arriscaria a frágil aliança que Harry tinha com Draco através da tentativa de assassinato?**

 **(que o professor Quirrell havia 'detectado' e 'parado' supostamente através de um rastreador colocado em Draco)**

 **Por que o professor Quirrell mataria Hermione**

 **(se sua primeira tentativa de removê-la não tivesse funcionado)**

 **Se o professor Quirrell era o cara mau, então ele poderia ter mentido sobre tudo a ver com horcruxes e talvez não fosse coincidência a única coisa que poderia salvar sua vida era a avenida que poderia ressuscitar o Lorde das Trevas e se o Lorde das Trevas tinha organizado isso também de alguma forma**

 **(um dia David Monroe desapareceu misteriosamente, presumindo morto nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas)**

 **Uma terrível intuição veio sobre Harry, algo separado de todo o raciocínio que ele tinha feito até agora, uma intuição que Harry não conseguia colocar em palavras; exceto que ele e o Professor de Defesa eram muito parecidos em certos aspectos, e fingir uma mensagem do Futuro-Harry era apenas o tipo de método criativo que o próprio Harry poderia ter tentado para ignorar todas as proteções de um alvo -**

 **E foi aí que Harry finalmente percebeu o que deveria ter sido óbvio desde o começo.**

 **O professor Quirrell era esperto.**

 **O professor Quirrell era esperto da mesma maneira que Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell era esperto exatamente da mesma maneira que o misterioso lado negro de Harry.**

 **Se você tivesse que adivinhar quando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu adquiriu seu misterioso lado negro, o palpite óbvio era a noite de 31 de outubro de 1981.**

 **E  
E  
E o professor Quirrell sabia uma senha que Bellatrix Black achava que identificava o Lorde das Trevas e sua presença deu ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu uma sensação de destruição e sua magia interagia destrutivamente com a de Harry e seu feitiço favorito era Avada Kedavra eee **

**A percepção explodiu através de Harry como uma enorme represa se quebrando, liberando toda a sua água, explodindo em sua mente em uma inundação irresistível que varreu tudo para longe.**

 **Existe apenas uma realidade que gera todas as observações.**

 **Se observações diferentes parecem apontar em direções incompatíveis, isso significa que a verdadeira hipótese é aquela em que você ainda não pensou.**

 **E nesses casos, quando você finalmente pensa na hipótese correta, tudo se alinha atrás dela, além de negação ou horror, rasgando toda dúvida e toda emoção que possa estar em seu caminho.**

 **\- e então 'David Monroe' e 'Lorde Voldemort' tinham acabado de ser uma pessoa tocando os dois lados da Guerra Mágica e foi por isso que a família Monroe foi morta antes que eles pudessem conhecer 'David Monroe' como Moody havia suspeitado -**

 **A realidade se estabeleceu em um único estado conhecido, um estado de coisas coerente que gerou compactamente o conjunto de observações.**

 **Harry não pulou, não mudou a respiração, tentou não mostrar um único sinal do horror e da agonia que inundava sua mente.**

 **O Inimigo estava atrás dele, observando-o.**

 **"Tudo bem", Harry disse em voz alta, assim que ousou confiar em sua voz para parecer normal. Ele continuou encarando os corpos, desviando o olhar do professor Quirrell, porque Harry não confiava em seu próprio rosto. Harry levantou uma manga para enxugar o suor da testa, tentando fazer o gesto parecer casual; Harry não conseguia controlar o suor ou o martelar rápido em seu peito. "Vamos pegar a Pedra Filosofal."**

 **Tudo o que Harry precisava era de um único momento de distração em qualquer lugar ao longo do caminho para usar seu Vira-Tempo.**

 **Não houve resposta atrás dele.**

 **O silêncio se estendeu.**

 **Lentamente, Harry se virou.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava de pé e sorrindo.**

 **Na a mão do Professor de Defesa estava uma forma de metal preta apontada para o braço da varinha de Harry, segurada com o aperto certeiro de alguém que sabia exatamente como usar uma pistola semiautomática.**

 **A boca de Harry estava seca, até seus lábios tremiam de adrenalina, mas ele conseguiu falar. "Olá, Lorde Voldemort."**

 **O professor Quirrell inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento e disse: "Olá, Tom Riddle".**


	104. Capítulo 103: A Verdade, Parte 2, Enigma

**Capítulo 103: A Verdade, Parte 2, Enigmas e Respostas**

 ** _Tom Riddle._**

 **As palavras pareciam ecoar dentro da cabeça de Harry, provocando ressonâncias que rapidamente desapareceram, padrões quebrados tentando se completar e falhando.**

 ** _Tom Riddle é um_**

 ** _Tom Riddle foi o_**

 ** _Riddle_**

 **Havia outras prioridades ocupando a atenção de Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell apontava uma arma para ele.**

 **E por alguma razão, Lorde Voldemort ainda não havia disparado.**

 **A voz de Harry saiu pouco mais que um grasnido. "O que é que você quer de mim?"**

 **"Sua morte", disse o professor Quirrell, "claramente não é o que estou prestes a dizer, já que tive tempo de sobra para matá-lo se quisesse. A fatídica batalha entre Lorde Voldemort e o menino-que-sobreviveu é uma ideia da imaginação de Dumbledore. Eu sei onde encontrar a casa da sua família em Oxford, e estou familiarizado com o conceito de rifles de precisão. Você teria morrido antes de tocar uma varinha. Espero que isso esteja claro para você, Tom?"**

 **"Cristal", Harry sussurrou. Seu corpo ainda estava tremendo, executando programas mais adequados para fugir de um tigre do que lançar feitiços delicados ou** ** _pensar._** **Mas Harry podia pensar em uma pergunta que a pessoa que apontava uma arma para ele obviamente queria que ele fizesse, uma pergunta que a pessoa estava esperando para ele perguntar, e Harry a fez. "Por que você está me chamando de Tom?"**

 **O professor Quirrell o observou com firmeza. "Por que** ** _estou_** **chamando você de Tom? Responda. Seu intelecto não é tudo que eu esperava, mas deve ser suficiente para isso."**

 **A boca de Harry parecia saber a resposta antes que seu cérebro conseguisse se concentrar na questão. "Tom Riddle é o seu nome. Nosso nome. É quem Lorde Voldemort é, ou era, ou - alguma coisa."**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Melhor. Você já derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, a única vez que você vai fazê-lo. Eu já destruí tudo, exceto um remanescente de Harry Potter, eliminando a diferença entre os nossos espíritos e nos permitindo residir no mesmo mundo. Agora que está claro para você que a batalha entre nós é uma mentira, você pode agir de forma sensata para promover seus próprios interesses. Ou talvez não." A arma apontou ligeiramente para a frente, fazendo com que espinhos de suor aparecessem na testa de Harry. "Largue sua varinha.** ** _Agora_** **."**

 **Harry deixou cair.**

 **"Afaste-se da varinha", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry obedeceu.**

 **"Estenda a mão em direção ao seu pescoço", disse o professor Quirrell, "e remova o seu Vira-Tempo, tocando-o apenas pela corrente. Coloque o Vira-Tempo no chão, depois afaste-se dele também."**

 **Isso Harry também fez. Mesmo em estado de choque, sua mente ainda procurava uma maneira de girar o Vira-Tempo no processo, um movimento repentino que venceria; mas Harry sabia que o professor Quirrell já estaria imaginando-se na posição de Harry, procurando as mesmas oportunidades possíveis.**

 **"Remova sua bolsa e coloque-a também no chão, depois afaste-se."**

 **Harry obedeceu.**

 **"Muito bom", disse o professor de defesa. "Agora. Está na hora de eu obter a Pedra Filosofal. Eu pretendo trazer esses quatro primeiros anos aqui, convenientemente Obliviados de suas memórias mais recentes, para que eles ainda lembrem de seu propósito original. Snape eu irei controlar e deixar para guardar a porta. Depois que o trabalho deste dia terminar, eu pretendo matar Snape pelas traições que ele ofereceu a minha outra identidade, os três herdeiros eu levarei comigo depois, para moldar suas futuras lealdades. E saiba que eu tenho reféns. Eu já coloquei em movimento um feitiço que matará centenas de estudantes de Hogwarts, incluindo muitos que você chamou de amigos. Eu posso parar esse feitiço usando a Pedra, se eu a obtiver com sucesso. Se eu for interrompido antes disso, ou se eu escolher não acabar com o feitiço, centenas de estudantes morrerão". A voz do professor Quirrell ainda era suave. "Você ainda possui algum interesse no que eu disse, garoto? Eu sorriria ao ouvir você dizer 'não', mas isso seria esperar demais."**

 **"Eu gostaria", Harry conseguiu dizer, através do horror, do desgosto e das facas cortando uma conexão emocional que doía como carne viva quando era cortada "que você não fizesse essas coisas, Professor."** ** _Por que, Professor Quirrell, por que, por que teve que ser assim, eu não, eu não quero que isso aconteça ..._**

 **"Muito bem", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu concedo a você permissão para me oferecer algo que eu quero." A arma fez um gesto convidativo. "Isso é um privilégio raro, criança. Lorde Voldemort não costuma negociar o que ele quer."**

 **Alguma parte da mente de Harry lutava freneticamente, procurando por algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser mais valiosa para o Lorde Voldemort ou o professor Quirrell do que crianças reféns ou a morte de Severus.**

 **Outra parte dele, a parte que nunca parou de pensar, já sabia sua resposta.**

 **"Você já tem uma ideia do que você quer de mim", Harry disse, através da dor e das feridas sangrentas em sua alma. "O que é?"**

 **"Sua ajuda na obtenção da Pedra Filosofal."**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a arma, depois para o rosto do professor Quirrell.**

 **Ele sabia que o herói de um livro de histórias deveria dizer "não", mas agora que estava em uma situação como essa, dizer "não" não parecia fazer sentido.**

 **"Estou desapontado que você precise pensar sobre isso", disse o professor Quirrell. "É fácil que você me obedeça agora, já que tenho todas as vantagens sobre você. Ensinei-o melhor do que isso; nesta situação, você deve certamente fingir perder. Você não pode ganhar nada resistindo, exceto a dor. Você deveria ter calculado que era melhor responder mais cedo e não ganhar minha desconfiança". Os olhos do professor Quirrell o estudaram com curiosidade. "Talvez Dumbledore tenha enchido seus ouvidos de bobagens sobre nobre desobediência? Acho essa moral divertida, já que são fáceis de manipular. Garanto que posso fazer com que o desafio pareça moralmente pior, e você seria aconselhado a se submeter antes de eu demonstrar como." A arma ficou apontada para Harry; mas com um aceno da outra mão do professor Quirrell, Tracey Davis levantou-se no ar, girou preguiçosamente, os membros esticados e espalhados -**

 **\- então, enquanto nova adrenalina martelava o coração de Harry, Tracey voltou a descer.**

 **"Escolha", disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso começa a testar a minha paciência."**

 ** _Eu deveria ter falado então, antes que ele pudesse ter arrancado as pernas de Tracey, não, eu não deveria, o Diretor disse que eu não devo mostrar a Lorde Voldemort que eu farei as coisas se ele ameaçar meus amigos porque isso vai incentivar ele a ameaçar mais deles - apenas o que ele disse antes não é uma_** **ameaça** ** _, é apenas o tipo de coisa que Lorde Voldemort_** **faz -**

 **Harry respirou fundo, várias vezes. Qualquer parte dele continuou funcionando completamente automática estava gritando com o resto de sua mente que não** ** _podia se dar ao luxo de ficar em estado de choque._** **Os choques eram de duração finita, os neurônios continuavam disparando independentemente, a única razão pela qual a mente de Harry desligava enquanto seu cérebro continuava correndo era se o modelo de Harry** ** _acreditava que_** **sua mente seria desligada -**

 **"Eu não quero testar sua paciência", disse Harry. Sua voz estava rachando. Isso foi bom. Soar como se ainda estivesse em estado de choque significava que Lorde Voldemort poderia lhe dar mais tempo. "Mas se Lorde Voldemort tinha uma reputação de manter suas barganhas, eu não fiquei sabendo dela."**

 **"Uma preocupação óbvia", disse o professor Quirrell. "Há uma resposta simples, e eu teria aplicado isso em você em qualquer caso.** ** _Cobrass não podem mentir_** **. E desde que eu tenho um tremendo desgosto pela estupidez, eu sugiro que você não diga nada como 'O que você quer dizer?' Você é mais esperto do que isso e eu não tenho tempo para conversas como as pessoas comuns infligem umas às outras".**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Cobras não podem mentir. "** ** _Dois mais dois equivale a quatro._** **" Harry tentou dizer que dois mais dois equivaliam a três, e a palavra** ** _quatro_** **saiu em vez disso.**

 **"Bom. Quando Salazar Slytherin invocou a maldição do Ofidioglota sobre si mesmo e todos os seus filhos, seu verdadeiro plano era garantir que seus descendentes pudessem confiar nas palavras uns dos outros, quaisquer que fossem as tramas que eles tramavam contra estranhos". O professor Quirrell havia adotado sua pose de educador, como alguém colocando uma máscara bem usada, mas a arma permanecia apontada em sua mão. "A oclumência não pode enganar a maldição dos Ofidioglotas, apesar de poder enganar o Veritaserum, e você pode colocar isso a teste também. Agora ouça bem.** ** _Venha comigo, prometa ajuda no melhor de sua capacidade para conseguir a Pedra, e deixo essas crianças para trás ilesas. Verdade centenas de estudantes morrem esta noite, a menos que eu interrompa eventos que já estão em movimento. Deixo viver refénss se obtiver sucessso. E_** **marque também isso, marque bem:** ** _eu não posso ser verdadeiramente destruído por qualquer meio conhecido por mim, e perder a Pedra não vai me impedir de voltar, nem proteger você ou os seus da minha ira._** **Qualquer ato impetuoso que você esteja pensando não pode ganhar o jogo para você, garoto. Acredito na sua capacidade de me aborrecer e sugiro que você evite fazê-lo."**

 **"Você disse," a voz de Harry era estranha em seus próprios ouvidos "que a Pedra Filosofal tinha poderes diferentes do que a lenda dizia. Você disse isso para mim em Ofidismo. Diga-me o que a Pedra realmente faz antes de concordar em ajudá-lo." Se era algo ao longo das linhas de ganhar poder total sobre o universo, então** ** _nada_** **valeria uma chance incrementalmente maior de Lorde Voldemort conseguir a Pedra.**

 **"Ah", disse o professor Quirrell, e sorriu. "Você está pensando. Isso é melhor, e como uma recompensa, vou lhe oferecer um incentivo adicional para a cooperação. Vida eterna e juventude, a criação de ouro e prata. Suponha que estes sejam verdadeiros benefícios de segurar a Pedra. Diga-me, rapaz. Qual é o poder da Pedra?"**

 **Pode ter sido a adrenalina ainda nele, sendo realmente útil para o cérebro dele pela primeira vez. Pode ter sido o poder de saber que havia uma resposta e que a evidência não era mentirosa. "Ela pode tornar as Transfigurações permanentes."**

 **Então Harry parou quando ouviu o que sua própria boca acabara de dizer.**

 **"Correto", disse o professor Quirrell. "Assim, quem detém a Pedra Filosofal é capaz de realizar a Transfiguração humana."**

 **A mente dilacerada de Harry foi derrubada novamente, quando ele percebeu que incentivo adicional seria oferecido a ele.**

 **"Você roubou os restos mortais da senhorita Granger e os transformou em um alvo aparentemente inócuo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Um alvo transfigurado que você deve manter em algum lugar sobre sua própria pessoa, a fim de sustentar a Transfiguração. Ah, eu vejo seus olhos indo para aquele anel em sua mão, mas é claro que a Srta. Granger não seria a pequena joia no anel. Isso seria muito óbvio. Não, eu acredito que você transfigurou os restos de Granger no próprio anel, deixando a aura da joia Transfigurada mascarar a magia no anel Transfigurado."**

 **"Sim," Harry disse, forçando a palavra. Foi uma mentira, pela primeira vez, e o olhar de Harry tinha sido deliberado. Harry esperava que alguém o desafiasse no anel de aço, ele tentou provocar esse desafio para que ele pudesse provar ser inocente mais uma vez, embora ninguém o tivesse aceitado - talvez Dumbledore tivesse percebido que o aço por si só não era mágico.**

 **"Tudo bem e bom", disse o professor Quirrell. "Agora venha comigo, ajude-me a obter a Pedra, e eu ressuscitarei Hermione Granger em seu nome. Sua morte teve efeitos infelizes em você, que eu não me importaria em desfazer. Isso, como eu entendo, é o seu maior desejo. Eu fiz-lhe muitas gentilezas, e não me importaria em fazer mais isso por você." Uma professora de olhos esbugalhados, Sprout, havia se levantado do chão e apontava a própria varinha para Harry. "** ** _Ajude-me a obter a Pedra da Transfiguração, e eu tentarei meu melhor para trazer sua menina criança amiga para a vida verdadeira e completa. Dito isso menino, estou rapidamente perdendo a paciência com você, e você não vai gostar do que vem a seguir."_** **Esta última linha foi sussurrada em uma voz que transmitia a impressão de uma cobra levantando a cabeça para atacar.**

 **Mesmo assim.**

 **Mesmo assim, com todo o mundo de cabeça para baixo, com choque após choque, mesmo assim o cérebro de Harry não deixou de ser um cérebro, ou de completar os padrões que seus circuitos tinham sido preparados para completar.**

 **Harry sabia que esta era uma oferta muito boa para fazer com alguém a quem você estava apontando uma arma.**

 **A menos que você precisasse** ** _desesperadamente_** **da ajuda deles para tirar a Pedra Filosofal do espelho mágico.**

 **E não havia mais tempo para planejar, apenas o pensamento de que, se o professor Quirrell realmente chegou tão longe para conseguir sua ajuda - o que Harry** ** _queria_** **era exigir que o professor Quirrell prometesse não matar ninguém no futuro em troca de sua ajuda, mas Harry tinha uma forte sensação de que o professor Quirrell responderia: "Não seja ridículo" e não havia tempo para uma conversa comum. Harry tinha que adivinhar o mais alto pedido seguro com antecedência -**

 **Os olhos do professor Quirrell se estreitaram, seus lábios se separaram -**

 **"Se eu te ajudar" a boca de Harry disse, "Eu quero a sua promessa de que você não está planejando se virar contra mim quando isso acabar. Eu quero que você não mate o Professor Snape ou qualquer outra pessoa em Hogwarts por pelo menos uma semana. E eu quero respostas, a verdade sobre tudo o que está acontecendo o tempo todo, tudo que você sabe sobre a minha natureza ".**

 **Os pálidos olhos azuis o consideraram desapaixonadamente.**

 ** _Eu realmente acho que poderíamos ter pensado em algo melhor para pedir do que isso,_** **disse o lado da Sonserina de Harry.** ** _Mas suponho que estávamos legitimamente sem tempo e, seja o que for que precisássemos fazer a seguir, as respostas ajudariam._**

 **Harry não estava ouvindo essa voz agora. Calafrios ainda estavam passando na espinha dele ao ouvir as palavras que acabavam de sair de seus lábios, endereçadas ao homem com a arma.**

 **"Essa é a sua condição para me ajudar a obter a Pedra?" disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry assentiu, incapaz de formar palavras.**

 ** _"Concordo",_** **assobiou o professor Quirrell. "** ** _Ajude-me, e você terá respostas para suas dúvidas, contando que elas sejam sobre eventos passados e não meus planos para o futuro. Eu não pretendo elevar minha mão ou magia contra você no futuro, contanto que você também não levante sua mão ou magia contra mim. Não vou matar ninguém dentro da escola por uma semana, a menos que eu seja obrigado. Agora prometa que você não tentará me atacar ou fugir de mim. Prometa colocar seus próprios melhores esforços para ajudar-me a obter a Pedra. E o sua menina criança amiga será revivida por mim, para a verdadeira vida e saúde, nem nuca irá eu ou meu prejudicá-la._** **" Um sorriso torcido. "** ** _Prometa, garoto, e o acordo será fechado."_**

 **"Eu prometo", sussurrou Harry.**

 ** _QUE?_** **gritou outras partes de sua mente.**

 ** _Ele ainda está aponta uma arma para nós,_** **apontou Sonserina.** ** _Na verdade, não temos escolha, estamos obtendo o máximo possível da situação._**

 ** _Seu desgraçado,_** **disse Hufflepuff.** ** _Você acha que isso é o que Hermione queria?_** ** _Este é Lorde Voldemort de que estamos falando, sabemos quantas pessoas ele matou e matará?_**

 ** _Eu nego que estamos nos comprometendo com Lorde Voldemort por causa de Hermione,_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Desde que há, de fato, uma arma e não podemos detê-lo._** ** _Além disso, mamãe e papai iriam querer que nós apenas seguíssemos e ficássemos em segurança._**

 **O professor Quirrell o observou com firmeza. "Repita a promessa completa em Ofidismo, garoto."**

 **"** ** _Eu vou ajudá-lo a obter a Pedra ... Eu não posso prometer que usarei meus melhores esforços, meu coração não estará nele, eu temo. Eu pretendo tentar. Não farei nada que eu ache que vai te incomodar sem nenhum bom motivo. Não chamarei nenhuma ajuda se eu esperar que eles sejam mortos por você ou que os alunos morram._** _ **Me desculpe, professor, mas é o melhor que eu possa fazer."**_ **A mente de Harry estava se acomodando, compondo-se, enquanto a decisão era tomada. Ele ficaria com o professor Quirrell, iria com ele para pegar a Pedra, salvar os reféns estudantis e ... e ... e Harry não sabia, exceto que continuaria pensando.**

 **"Você realmente sente muito por isso?" O professor Quirrell pareceu se divertir. "Eu suponho que terá que servir. Então tenha duas outras coisas em mente:** ** _Eu tenho plano para parar até mesmo o diretor da escola, se ele aparecer antes de nós._** **E também isto: eu ocasionalmente lhe pedirei para dizer em Ofidismo se você me traiu.** ** _A barganha foi feita._** **"**

 **Depois disso, a professora Sprout pegou a varinha de Harry e envolveu-a em um pano brilhante; depois colocou-a no chão e apontou novamente a varinha para Harry. Só então o professor Quirrell abaixou sua arma, que parecia desaparecer em sua mão, e pegou a varinha embrulhada de Harry, colocando-a em suas vestes.**

 **O Verdadeiro Manto da Invisibilidade foi removido da forma adormecida de Lesath Lestrange, e o Professor Quirrell pegou a Capa, assim como a bolsa de Harry e o Vira-Tempo.**

 **Então o professor Quirrell lançou uma Obliviação em massa, seguido pela versão em massa do Feitiço da Memória Falsa, aquele que apenas fez o sujeito preencher os espaços em branco usando sua própria sugestionabilidade, em todos os alunos presentes. Depois, a professora Sprout afastou as crianças adormecidas, agora usando uma expressão que parecia irritada e preocupada, como se tivessem estado em algum acidente de Herbologia.**

 **O professor Quirrell então voltou para onde o Mestre de Poções jazia esparramado, se abaixou e colocou sua varinha na testa do professor Snape.** ** _"Alienis nervus mobile lignum"._**

 **O professor de defesa recuou e começou a mover os dedos esquerdos no ar como se manipulasse uma marionete em cordas.**

 **O professor Snape levantou-se do chão com movimentos suaves e ficou mais uma vez diante da porta do corredor.**

 **"** ** _Alohomora_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o professor Quirrell, apontando a varinha para a porta proibida. O professor de defesa pareceu bastante contente. "Você faria as honras, garoto?"**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. Ele estava mais uma vez tendo segundos pensamentos e terceiros pensamentos.**

 **Era estranho como você poderia fazer algo mesmo sabendo que era a coisa errada, não a coisa egoísta, mas a** ** _coisa errada a se fazer_** **em um nível mais profundo.**

 **Mas o homem atrás dele estava segurando a arma; mais uma vez apareceu em sua mão com a hesitação de Harry.**

 **Harry colocou a mão na aldrava da porta e respirou fundo várias vezes, novamente compondo sua mente da melhor maneira possível. Vá em frente, não seja baleado, não deixe os reféns morrerem, esteja lá para otimizar os eventos, esteja lá para observar oportunidades e seja capaz de utilizá-las. Não foi uma boa escolha, mas todas as outras pareciam piores.**

 **Harry abriu a porta proibida e entrou.**


	105. Capítulo 104: A Verdade, Parte 3

**Capítulo 104: A Verdade, Parte 3**

 **Depois de um único passo na câmara proibida de Dumbledore, Harry gritou e pulou para trás e colidiu com o professor Snape, derrubando os dois em uma pilha.**

 **O professor Snape levantou-se e retomou a posição diante da porta. Sua cabeça seguiu para olhar para Harry. "Eu estou guardando essa porta às ordens do diretor", disse o professor Snape em seus habituais tons sarcásticos. "Fora com você imediatamente, ou eu deduzirei pontos da casa."**

 **Isso era arrepiante, mas a atenção de Harry estava ocupada pelo gigantesco cachorro de três cabeças que se lançara para frente, apenas para ser parado a alguns metros de Harry pelas correntes em suas três coleiras.**

 **"Isso - aquilo - aquilo -" Harry disse.**

 **"Sim", disse o professor Quirrell, "isso é de fato o ocupante habitual daquela câmara, que está fora dos limites de todos os alunos, especialmente do primeiro ano."**

 ** _"Isso não é seguro nem mesmo pelos padrões dos bruxos!"_** **Dentro da câmara, a enorme besta negra deu um berro com múltiplas vozes, salpicos de saliva branca voando de três bocas presas.**

 **O professor Quirrell suspirou. "É encantado para não comer os estudantes, apenas os cuspir de volta pela porta. Agora, garoto, como você recomendaria que nós lidássemos com esta criatura perigosa?"**

 **"Uh", Harry gaguejou, tentando pensar sobre o rugido continuado do guardião da câmara. "Uh. Se é como o Cerberus da lenda trouxa de Orfeu e Eurídice, então temos que cantar para dormir, para que possamos passar -"**

 **"** ** _Avada Kedavra._** **"**

 **A fera de três cabeças caiu.**

 **Harry olhou para o professor Quirrell, que estava lhe dando uma expressão de extrema decepção, como se perguntasse se Harry já havia frequentado alguma de suas aulas.**

 **"Eu meio que** ** _presumi_** **", Harry disse, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, "que passar por esse desafio de qualquer forma, exceto a usada pelos primeiros anos, talvez pudesse desencadear um** ** _alarme_** **."**

 **"Isso é uma mentira, garoto, você simplesmente não lembrou de suas lições quando encarava a ocasião na vida real. Quanto aos alarmes, passei meses confundindo todas as proteções e armadilhas nessas câmaras."**

 **"Então por que você me mandou primeiro, exatamente?"**

 **O professor Quirrell apenas sorriu. Parecia significativamente mais mal do que o habitual.**

 **"Não importa", Harry disse, e caminhou lentamente para a câmara, seus membros ainda tremendo.**

 **A câmara era toda de pedra, iluminada por uma luz azul-clara que brilhava em cantos arqueados esculpidos na parede; como se a luz de um céu cinza estivesse passando pelas janelas, embora não houvesse janelas. Na outra extremidade da câmara havia um alçapão de madeira no chão, com um único anel preso. No meio da câmara havia um cachorro morto gigante com três cabeças sem vida.**

 **Harry se virou para um dos cantos arqueados e olhou dentro dele. Não havia nada além do brilho azul, e então ele se aproximou e olhou no próximo, também examinando a parede enquanto passava.**

 **"O que", disse o professor Quirrell, "você está fazendo?"**

 **"Procurando na sala", disse Harry. "Pode haver uma pista, uma inscrição ou uma chave que precisaremos depois, ou algo assim"**

 **"Você está falando sério, ou está deliberadamente tentando nos atrasar? Responda na Língua de Ofidio."**

 **Harry olhou para trás. "** ** _Falando ssério_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou Harry. "** ** _Teria feito o mesmo se viesse sozinho._** **"**

 **O professor Quirrell massageou brevemente a testa. "Confesso", disse ele, "que a sua abordagem serviria bem a você, digamos, explorando a tumba de Amon-Set, então não vou te chamar de idiota, mas ainda assim. O falso quebra-cabeça, a forma externa do desafio, é um jogo destinado aos primeiros anos. Simplesmente descemos pelo alçapão."**

 **Sob o alçapão havia uma planta gigantesca, algo como uma enorme dieffenbachia com folhas largas emergindo do tronco central como uma escada em espiral, mas de cor mais escura que uma dieffenbachia normal, com videiras semelhantes a gavinhas emergindo do caule central e pendendo para baixo. A base se espalhava com folhas e gavinhas maiores, como se prometesse amortecer a queda de alguém. Abaixo havia outra câmara de pedra como a primeira, com os mesmos cantos como falsas janelas arqueadas, emitindo a mesma luz azul-acinzentada.**

 **"O pensamento óbvio é voar na vassoura na minha bolsa, ou jogar algo pesado para ver se essas gavinhas são armadilhas", disse Harry, olhando para baixo. "Mas eu estou supondo que você vai dizer que nós apenas caminhamos pelas folhas." Eles certamente pareciam ter sido feitos para ser uma escada em espiral.**

 **"Depois de você", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry cuidadosamente colocou um pé em uma folha e descobriu que de fato suportava seu peso. Então Harry deu uma última olhada ao redor da sala antes de partir, para ver se havia algo digno de nota.**

 **O enorme cão morto chamou atenção suficiente para si mesmo que era difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.**

 **"Professor Quirrell," Harry disse, omitindo a frase** ** _sua abordagem para lidar com obstáculos tem certas desvantagens,_** **"e se alguém olhar pela porta e vir que o Cerberus está morto?"**

 **"Então eles provavelmente já perceberam algo errado com Snape", disse o professor Quirrell. "Mas desde que você insiste ..." O Professor de Defesa andou até o cadáver de três cabeças e colocou sua varinha contra ele. Ele começou um encantamento de sonoridade latina que foi acompanhado por uma sensação de crescente apreensão, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sentindo o poder do Lorde das Trevas como ele sempre fez.**

 **A última palavra falada foi** ** _"Inferius"_** **e foi acompanhada por uma onda final de** ** _PARE, NÃO FAÇA_** **.**

 **E o cachorro de três cabeças ficou de pé, os seis olhos sem brilho e sem expressão, voltando-se para observar a porta mais uma vez.**

 **Harry encarou o enorme Inferius com uma sensação horrível de afundamento no estômago, a terceira pior sensação que já sentira em sua vida.**

 **Ele soube então que tinha visto e sentido esse procedimento antes, apenas sem o latim falado.**

 **O centauro que o confrontara na Floresta Proibida estava morto. O Professor de Defesa o tinha acertado com um verdadeiro Avada Kedavra, não um falso.**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Harry pensou que se conseguisse trazer Hermione de** ** _volta_** **poderia voltar ao código de ninguém morrer, a ética do Batman. A maioria das pessoas passava a vida inteira sem ninguém ser morto em qualquer aventura que tivessem.**

 **E isso não era para ser.**

 **Ele nem percebeu, no dia em que perdeu sua última chance de vencer. Mesmo se Hermione fosse ressuscitada, agora, Harry não teria passado por toda a bagunça sem ninguém ser morto.**

 **Ele nem tinha aprendido o nome do centauro.**

 **Harry não disse nada em voz alta. O Professor de Defesa ou confirmaria a acusação em Ofidioglossia ou mentiria em linguagem simples, e de qualquer forma o Professor de Defesa teria mais razões para suspeitar das próximas ações de Harry. Mas Harry sabia disso - embora ele não soubesse** ** _como_** **ele iria parar o Professor Quirrell, embora ele não ousasse nenhum ato positivo de traição, talvez nem mesmo tomando a** ** _decisão,_** **até que estivesse quase na hora de vencer - nunca haveria um acordo amigável entre ele e Lorde Voldemort, pois esses dois espíritos diferentes não poderiam existir no mesmo mundo.**

 **E foi como se essa resolução, esse conhecimento de oposição, invocasse uma força a partir do que Harry pensava ser seu lado negro. Harry parou de tentar entrar deliberadamente em seu lado negro depois do dia em que matou o troll. Mas seu lado negro nunca tinha sido algo separado dele. Era algo lembrado por Tom Riddle. Harry não sabia como isso tinha acontecido, mas assumindo o pressuposto e correndo com ele, quaisquer ecos de habilidade cognitiva em seu lado sombrio deveriam estar lá para ele usar. Não como um modo separado, como Harry conceitualizara a princípio, mas apenas como padrões neurais com uma forte tendência de se entrelaçarem desde que haviam formado parte de um todo conectado.**

 **Infelizmente, isso não mudou o fato de que o professor Quirrell tinha as mesmas habilidades com muito mais experiência de vida, e também tinha a arma.**

 **Harry se virou e pôs os pés na planta gigante, e começou a descer a escada em espiral fornecida pelas folhas. Demorou demais para Harry dessa vez, mas ele se recuperou até certo ponto, apesar do pesar que ainda o pesava como água espessa. Não era uma haste de aço frio em sua espinha, mas era algo direto e sólido, no entanto. Ele ia fazer isso, ver Hermione voltar à vida primeiro, e então, de alguma forma, parar o professor Quirrell. Ou pare o professor Quirrell primeiro e depois pegar a pedra. Tinha que haver algo, alguma possibilidade, alguma oportunidade que se apresentasse, alguma maneira de parar Voldemort** ** _e_** **trazer Hermione para a vida ...**

 **Harry continuou sua descida.**

 **Atrás dele, o cão de três cabeças esperava, vigiando o portão.**


	106. Capítulo 105: A Verdade, Parte 4

**Capítulo 105: A Verdade, Parte 4**

 **As folhas em espiral da gigantesca dieffenbachia pareciam um piso de floresta embaixo dos sapatos de Harry, não tão inflexíveis quanto o concreto, mas sustentando seu peso. Harry manteve um olhar cauteloso nos tentáculos, mas eles permaneceram passivos.**

 **Quando Harry chegou ao fundo da frondosa escadaria em espiral, os tentáculos subitamente saíram e agarraram os braços e pernas de Harry.**

 **Depois de uma breve luta, Harry se permitiu ficar mole.**

 **"Interessante", disse o professor Quirrell, enquanto flutuava de cima, sem tocar em nenhuma das folhas ou gavinhas da planta. "Eu noto que você parece não ter problemas em perder para uma planta."**

 **Harry olhou mais de perto para o professor de defesa, vendo-o agora sem as lentes de pânico. O professor Quirrell estava de pé e em movimento, voando sem dificuldade aparente; o senso de desgraça sobre ele era forte. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam afundados no crânio, os braços magros e danificados. A doença** ** _não_** **fora blefe, e a hipótese óbvia era de que o Professor de Defesa havia recentemente comido outro unicórnio para recuperar temporariamente alguma força.**

 **E o professor de defesa também estava falando como a máscara do professor Quirrell, não como Lorde Voldemort, o que pode não ser uma coisa ruim na perspectiva de Harry. Harry não sabia por que - a menos que o Professor de Defesa ainda precisasse dele para alguma coisa - mas certamente parecia ser do próprio interesse de Harry continuar jogando.**

 **"Você especificamente me deixou entrar nessa armadilha, Professor," Harry respondeu, do jeito que ele teria falado com o professor Quirrell.** ** _Papéis, máscaras, lembram-no de como estava entre nós ..._** **"Sozinho, eu teria usado minha vassoura."**

 **"Talvez. Como um primeiro ano comum resolveria esse desafio? Se eles tivessem sua varinha, isso é." A planta estava agora alcançando as gavinhas em direção ao professor Quirrell, mas o professor Quirrell estava fora de alcance.**

 **Harry agora se lembrava da professora Sprout falando sobre uma planta chamada visgo do diabo, que o livro de Herbologia dizia que gostava de lugares frios e escuros como cavernas - embora não se pudesse imaginar como isso poderia ser verdade de uma planta frondosa. "Em um palpite, eu diria que esta é um visgo do diabo e deve recuar da luz ou calor. Então, talvez um primeiro ano poderia usar Lumos? Hoje eu usaria** ** _Inflammare_** **, mas eu não aprendi esse feitiço até Maio."**

 **Um rodopio da varinha do Professor de Defesa, e um padrão de borrifos de líquido saíram dele, atingindo a planta perto das bases de seus tentáculos, batendo com um ruído baixo e depois um silvo silencioso. Todos os tentáculos que tocavam Harry freneticamente dispararam para trás e começaram a bater nas feridas crescentes que apareciam na pele da planta, como se tentassem remover o estímulo da dor; alguma coisa sobre a planta dava a impressão de que estava gritando silenciosamente.**

 **O professor Quirrell acabou de descer. "Agora está com medo da luz, do calor, do ácido e de mim."**

 **Harry desceu as folhas finais para o chão, depois de um olhar cuidadoso para suas vestes e depois para o chão, para se certificar de que nenhum dos ácidos tivesse espirrado em qualquer lugar. Harry começou a suspeitar que o professor Quirrell estava tentando fazer algum tipo de argumento, mas Harry não sabia qual era esse ponto. "Eu pensei que nós estávamos em uma missão, professor. Eu não posso te parar, mas é** ** _inteligente_** **gastar tanto tempo brincando comigo?"**

 **"Oh, nós temos tempo", disse o professor Quirrell, parecendo se divertir. "Haveria um grande alvoroço se nós fôssemos descobertos aqui, protegidos por um Inferius. Você não agiu como se tivesse ouvido falar de tal tumulto em sua partida de Quadribol, antes de você chegar nesse tempo e falar com Snape como você fez."**

 **Um leve calafrio tomou conta de Harry, quando ele compreendeu isso. Qualquer coisa que ele fizesse para bater o professor Quirrell não poderia envolver a escola, ou pelo menos o jogo de Quadribol, porque isso** ** _não_** **atrapalhava o jogo de Quadribol. Mesmo que forças suficientes possam ser chamadas para subjugar Lorde Voldemort, pode não ser fácil fazê-lo sem que a Professora McGonagall ou o Professor Flitwick ou qualquer outra pessoa no jogo de quadribol perceba ...**

 **Lutar contra um inimigo esperto era difícil.**

 **E mesmo assim ... mesmo assim, pareceu a Harry que, se ele estivesse no lugar do professor Quirrell, ele não estaria tendo conversas vagarosas e jogando jogos mentais. O professor Quirrell estava ganhando** ** _algo_** **tomando seu tempo aqui. Mas o que? Havia algum outro processo que teve que ser executado até a conclusão?**

 **"A propósito, você já me traiu?" disse o professor Quirrell.**

 ** _"Ainda não o trai_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou.**

 **O Professor de Defesa fez um gesto intencional com a arma que agora segurava na mão esquerda, e Harry caminhou até a grande porta de madeira no final da sala e a abriu.**

* * *

 **A próxima câmara era menor em diâmetro, com um teto mais alto. A luz que brilhava das alcovas arqueadas era branca, em vez de azul.**

 **Em volta deles, centenas de chaves aladas passaram, batendo freneticamente pelo ar. Depois de observar por alguns segundos, ficou claro que apenas uma única tecla era a cor dourada de um pomo - embora estivesse se movendo mais devagar que um Pomo em um jogo de Quadribol de verdade.**

 **No outro extremo da sala, havia uma porta que continha uma fechadura grande e proeminente.**

 **Contra a parede da esquerda, havia um cabo de vassoura, o cavalo de batalha da escola, o Cleansweep Seven.**

 **"Professor", Harry disse, olhando para as nuvens e bandos de chaves zunindo, "você disse que responderia minhas perguntas. O que exatamente é isso tudo? Se você acha que conseguiu uma porta para que ela não abra sem uma chave, você mantém a chave em um lugar seguro e só dá uma cópia para os participantes autorizados. Você não** ** _dá asas as chaves_** **e então** ** _deixa uma vassoura encostada na parede._** **Então, o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui? É um palpite óbvio de que o espelho mágico é o único fator real que guarda a Pedra, mas por que o resto disso - e por que incentivar os primeiros anos a vir para cá?"**

 **"Eu realmente não tenho certeza", disse o professor de defesa. Ele entrou na sala e tomou a posição bem à direita de Harry, mantendo a distância entre eles. "Mas eu responderei, como eu disse que faria. O jeito de Dumbledore é fazer uma dúzia de coisas que parecem loucas, e então apenas oito delas, ou talvez nove, escondem um significado interno. Meu palpite é que Dumbledore pretende fazer parecer que eu sou convidado a enviar um aluno como meu procurador, justamente para que Lorde Voldemort, como Dumbledore concebe, seja menos tentado a se achar inteligente fazendo isso. Imagine Dumbledore considerando inicialmente a questão de como proteger a Pedra. Considerando se deve definir verdadeiros perigos para guardar o Espelho. Imagine-o imaginando algum jovem estudante tropeçando nesses perigos a meu pedido. Eu acho que é isso que Dumbledore está tentando evitar, fazendo parecer que essa estratégia é convidada, e por isso menos inteligente. A menos que, é claro, eu tenha entendido mal o que Dumbledore acha que Lorde Voldemort vai pensar". Professor Quirrell sorriu, e parecia tão natural, como qualquer outro sorriso que ele havia mostrado a Harry antes. "Tramar não é algo natural para Dumbledore, mas ele tenta porque precisa. Para essa tarefa, Dumbledore traz inteligência, dedicação, a capacidade de aprender com seus erros e uma total falta de talento natural. Ele é incrivelmente difícil de prever por esse motivo apenas."**

 **Harry se virou, olhando para a porta do lado oposto da sala.** ** _Não foi um jogo para ele, professor._** **"Meu palpite é que a solução pretendida para o primeiro ano é ignorar o cabo de vassoura e usar o** ** _Wingardium Leviosa_** **para pegar a chave, já que este não é um jogo de Quadribol e não há regras proibindo isso. Então qual feitiço absurdamente poderoso você vai usar para resolver este problema, então?"**

 **Houve um breve silêncio, exceto pelo zumbido de chaves.**

 **Harry deu vários passos para longe do professor Quirrell. "Eu provavelmente não deveria ter dito isso, deveria?"**

 **"Oh, não", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu acho que é uma coisa bastante razoável para dizer ao mais poderoso Bruxo das Trevas no mundo quando ele está a uma dúzia de passos de você."**

 **O professor Quirrell colocou a varinha de volta na manga da outra mão, a mão que às vezes segurava a arma.**

 **Então o professor de defesa enfiou a mão na boca e tirou o que parecia ser um dente. Ele jogou o falso dente para o alto, e quando desceu, ele se transformou em uma varinha que provocou um estranho senso de reconhecimento na mente de Harry, como se alguma parte dele reconhecesse aquela varinha como sendo ... parte dele ...**

 ** _Treze e meia polegadas, teixo, com um núcleo de pena de fênix._** **Harry tinha memorizado a informação quando o fabricante de varinhas Olli-algo deu, porque parecia que poderia ser Plot-Relevante. O evento, e o pensamento que o sustentava, ambos se sentiam uma vida distante.**

 **O Professor de Defesa levantou aquela varinha e traçou no ar uma runa flamejante que era toda borda irregular e malevolência; Harry deu outro passo instintivo para trás. Então o professor Quirrell falou. "Az-reth. Az-reth. Az-reth."**

 **A runa flamejante começou a derramar fogo que estava ...** ** _torcido,_** **como se as bordas irregulares da runa tivessem se tornado a própria natureza do fogo. O fogo estava vermelho, sombreado ainda mais vermelho do que sangue, brilhando tão intensamente como um soldador de arco. Aquele brilho naquela sombra parecia** ** _errado_** **por si só, como se nada de um sombreado tão vermelho devesse emitir tanta luz; e o vermelho carmesim foi atingido por veios negros que pareciam sugar a luz do fogo. Dentro do fogo enegrecido, delineado na interação de carmesim e escuridão, formas de animais retorciam descontroladamente de um predador para outro, de cobra para hiena e escorpião.**

 **"Az-reth. Az-reth. Az-reth." Quando o professor Quirrell repetiu a palavra seis vezes, tanto fogo preto-carmesim jorrou quanto o volume de um pequeno arbusto.**

 **O fogo amaldiçoado diminuiu em suas mudanças quando o professor Quirrell fixou os olhos nele, assumindo uma forma única, a forma de uma fênix enegrecida que queimava sangue.**

 **E algo disse a Harry com uma certeza terrível de que, se aquela fênix negra e ardente encontrasse Fawkes, a verdadeira fênix morreria e nunca mais renasceria.**

 **O professor Quirrell fez um único gesto com a varinha e o fogo enegrecido subiu pela sala. Ele encontrou a porta e seu buraco de fechadura, e com uma única varredura de asas queimando carmesim, a maior parte da porta e parte do arco foi consumida. Então a chama carmesim manchada continuou.**

 **Harry só deu uma olhada pelo buraco para ver enormes estátuas começando a erguer espadas e porretes, quando o fogo enegrecido veio entre eles, e eles queimaram e racharam.**

 **Quando terminou, a fênix de fogo enegrecido varreu o buraco, e pairou sobre o ombro esquerdo do professor Quirrell, as garras carmesim do sol se mantendo a um centímetro de suas vestes.**

 **"Vá em frente", disse o professor Quirrell. "Está seguro agora."**

 **Harry caminhou para frente, precisando invocar os padrões cognitivos de seu lado sombrio para manter a calma o suficiente para fazê-lo. Harry passou por cima das bordas brilhantes da parte restante da porta e olhou para um tabuleiro de xadrez de enormes peças de xadrez arruinadas. As telhas alternadas de mármore preto e branco no chão começaram a cinco metros depois da entrada arruinada, e se estendiam de parede a parede, mas pararam a cinco metros da porta ao lado do quarto. O teto era significativamente mais alto do que qualquer uma das estátuas deveria ter sido capaz de alcançar.**

 **"Eu acho", disse Harry, e os padrões cognitivos de seu lado sombrio mantinham a sua voz calma "que a solução pretendida é voar sobre as estátuas usando a vassoura da sala anterior, já que na verdade não era necessário pegar a chave."**

 **De trás, o professor Quirrell riu, e foi a risada de Lorde Voldemort. "Prossiga", disse uma voz cada vez mais fria. "Vá para a próxima sala. Eu gostaria de ver o que você vai fazer com o que está lá."**

 ** _Organizado por Dumbledore para o primeiro ano,_** **Harry lembrou a si mesmo:** ** _SERÁ seguro,_** **e ele atravessou o tabuleiro de xadrez arruinado, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e empurrou-a para dentro.**

* * *

 **Meio segundo depois, Harry bateu a porta e deu um pulo para trás.**

 **Harry levou vários segundos para dominar a respiração e dominar a si mesmo. De trás da porta vinham continuamente foles altos, e grandes batidas de um bastão de pedra batendo no chão.**

 **"Eu suponho," Harry disse em uma voz fria também, "que já que Dumbledore dificilmente colocaria um verdadeiro troll de montanha lá, o próximo desafio é uma ilusão das minhas piores memórias. Como um dementador, com a memória projetada no mundo exterior. Muito divertido, Professor".**

 **O professor Quirrell avançou em direção à porta e Harry deu um passo para o lado. Além do sentimento de desgraça que agora era forte sobre o Professor, o lado sombrio de Harry ou apenas o simples instinto estava aconselhando-o a não chegar perto daquele fogo preto-carmesim que pairava sobre o ombro do Professor Quirrell.**

 **O professor Quirrell abriu a porta e olhou para dentro. "Hm", disse o professor Quirrell. "Apenas o troll, como você diz. Ah, bem. Eu esperava aprender algo sobre você mais interessante do que isso. O que está dentro é um Kokorhekkus** ** _,_** **também conhecido como o bicho-papão comum."**

 **"Um bicho-papão? O que ele faz - não, suponho que eu saiba o que ele faz."**

 **"Um bicho papão", disse o professor Quirrell, e agora sua voz era novamente a de um professor de Hogwarts, "gravita para recintos escuros que raramente são abertos, como um armário abandonado no sótão. Procura ser deixado em paz, e irá se manifestar em qualquer forma que achar que vai assustá-lo."**

 **"Me assustar?" Harry disse. "Eu** ** _matei_** **o troll."**

 **"Você pulou para fora da sala sem pensar. Um demônio procura o recuo instintivo, não a ameaça racional. Caso contrário, teria escolhido algo mais crível. De qualquer forma, o contra-encanto padrão para um bicho-papão é, é claro, Fogomaldito." O professor Quirrell fez um gesto e o fogo enegrecido saltou de seu ombro e atravessou a porta.**

 **De dentro da sala havia um único grito e, em seguida, nada.**

 **Eles avançaram para a antiga sala do bicho papão, o professor Quirrell indo primeiro desta vez. Como o aparente troll da montanha desaparecido, a sala era apenas outra enorme câmara iluminada por candelabros de luz azul fria.**

 **O olhar do professor Quirrell parecia distante, pensativo. Ele atravessou a sala sem esperar por Harry, e abriu a porta na parede oposta por conta própria.**

 **Harry seguiu depois e não de perto.**

* * *

 **A próxima câmara continha um caldeirão, uma prateleira de ingredientes engarrafados, tábuas de cortar, palitos de agitação e outros aparato de Poções. A luz que vinha das alcovas arqueadas era branca em vez de azul, presumivelmente porque a visão de cores era importante para a produção de Poções. O professor Quirrell já estava de pé ao lado do aparelho de preparo, examinando um longo pergaminho que ele pegara. A porta para a próxima câmara era guardada por uma cortina de fogo púrpura que pareceria muito mais ameaçadora, se não tivesse parecido pálida e fraca em comparação com a chama enegrecida pairando sobre o ombro do professor Quirrell** ** _._**

 **A suspensão de descrença de Harry já havia sido posta em férias, então ele não disse nada sobre como os sistemas de segurança do mundo real tinham o objetivo de** ** _distinguir_** **pessoal autorizado de não autorizado, o que significava apresentar desafios que se comportavam de forma** ** _diferente_** **em relação a pessoas que deviam ou não estar lá. Por exemplo, um** ** _bom_** **desafio de segurança seria testar se o participante conhecia uma combinação de bloqueio que apenas pessoas autorizadas haviam informado e um desafio de segurança** ** _ruim_** **seria testar se o participante poderia preparar uma poção de acordo com instruções escritas que haviam sido incluídas de maneira útil.**

 **O professor Quirrell jogou o pergaminho na direção de Harry, e ele flutuou no chão entre eles. "O que você faz disso?" disse o professor Quirrell, que então recuou para que Harry pudesse se aproximar e pegar o pergaminho.**

 **"Nope", Harry disse depois de roçar o pergaminho. "Testar se o participante pode resolver um quebra-cabeça lógico ridiculamente direto sobre a ordem dos ingredientes ainda não é um desafio que se comporte diferentemente para pessoal autorizado e não autorizado. Não importa se você usa um quebra-cabeça mais interessante sobre três ídolos ou uma linha de pessoas usando chapéus coloridos, você ainda está completamente perdendo o ponto".**

 **"Olhe para o outro lado", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Harry virou o pergaminho de dois lados.**

 **Do outro lado, escrito em letras minúsculas, estava a lista** ** _mais longa_** **de instruções que Harry já vira. "O que na Terra-"**

 **"Uma** ** _poção de refulgência,_** **para apagar o fogo roxo", disse o professor Quirrell. "É feito adicionando os mesmos ingredientes, repetidas vezes, de maneiras ligeiramente diferentes. Imagine um jovem grupo de primeiros anos ansioso, passando por todos os outros aposentos, pensando que eles estão prestes a alcançar o espelho mágico, e então encontrando esta tarefa. Esta sala é a obra do Mestre de Poções de fato".**

 **Harry olhou de relance para a forma de fogo negro no ombro do professor Quirrell. "Fogo não pode bater fogo?"**

 **"Pode", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu não tenho certeza se deveria. Suponha que esta sala esteja armadilhada?"**

 **Harry** ** _não_** **queria ficar preso preparando essa poção por humor, ou por qualquer outra razão que o professor Quirrell estivesse conduzindo por essas câmaras tão devagar. A receita de poções tinha** ** _trinta e cinco_** **ocasiões separadas para adicionar margaridas, catorze vezes para adicionar "uma mecha de cabelo brilhante" ... "Talvez a poção libere um gás letal que é fatal para os bruxos adultos, mas não para crianças. Ou centenas de outros truques mortais, se de repente estamos falando sério. Estamos falando sério?"**

 **"Esta sala é obra de Severus Snape", disse o professor Quirrell, mais uma vez pensativo. "Snape não é um espectador neste jogo, não é bem assim. Ele não tem a inteligência de Dumbledore, mas possui a intenção de matar que Dumbledore nunca teve."**

 **"Bem, o que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui, não impede crianças", observou Harry. "Muitos dos primeiros anos conseguiram passar. E se você puder de alguma forma afastar todos,** ** _exceto as_** **crianças, então, da perspectiva de Dumbledore, obriga Lorde Voldemort a possuir uma criança para entrar. Eu não vejo o ponto, dados seus objetivos."**

 **"De fato", disse o professor Quirrell, esfregando a ponte do nariz. "Mas veja, garoto, esta sala não tem os gatilhos e os tripés que estão sobre as outras. Não há alas sutis a serem derrotadas. É como se eu fosse** ** _convidado_** **a ignorar a Poção e simplesmente entrar - mas Snape sabe que Lorde Voldemort vai perceber isso. Se, de fato, houvesse uma armadilha para quem não preparasse a poção, seria mais prudente estabelecer barreiras e não dar sinais de que essa sala é diferente das outras."**

 **Harry escutou, franzindo a testa em concentração. "Então ... o único ponto de deixar as teias de detecção é fazer com que você** ** _não_** **arrase esta sala."**

 **"Espero que Snape espere que eu deduza isso também", disse o professor de defesa. "E além desse ponto eu não posso prever em que nível ele pensa que eu vou jogar. Eu sou paciente, e eu me dei muito tempo para esse esforço. Mas Snape não me conhece, ele só conhece Lorde Voldemort. Ele às vezes vê Lorde Voldemort grita de frustração e age com impulsos que parecem contraprodutivos. Considere este assunto da perspectiva de Snape: é o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts dizendo a Lorde Voldemort que seja paciente e siga as instruções se ele quiser entrar, como se Lorde Voldemort fosse um mero estudante. Eu acharia fácil obedecer, sorrir e me vingar mais tarde. Mas Snape não sabe que Lorde Voldemort acha fácil pensar assim." O professor Quirrell olhou para Harry. "Garoto, você me viu flutuando no ar pelo visgo do diabo, não foi?"**

 **Harry assentiu. Então ele notou sua confusão. "O livro Meu Encanto diz que é impossível para os magos se levitarem."**

 **"Sim", disse o Professor Quirrell, "é o que diz em seu livro de Feitiços. Nenhum bruxo pode levitar a si mesmo, ou qualquer objeto que sustente seu próprio peso; é como tentar se levantar sozinho. No entanto, Lorde Voldemort sozinho pode voar - como? Responda o mais rápido que puder."**

 **Se a pergunta fosse respondida por um aluno do primeiro ano "Você tinha outra pessoa lançando feitiços de vassoura em sua roupa de baixo, então você os Obliviava".**

 **"Não é bem assim", disse o professor Quirrell. "Os encantamentos da vassoura requerem uma forma longa e estreita, que deve ser sólida. O tecido não serve."**

 **As sobrancelhas de Harry se franziram. "Quão longa a forma tem que ser? Você pode prender algumas hastes de cabo de vassoura curtas em um cinto de tecido, e voar usando isso?"**

 **"De fato, no começo eu amarrei hastes encantadas em meus braços e pernas, mas isso foi apenas para me ensinar um novo modo de vôo." O professor Quirrell recuou a manga de suas vestes, revelando o braço nu. "Como você pode ver, eu não tenho nada na manga agora."**

 **Harry absorveu essa restrição adicional. "Você tinha alguém que lançou feitiços de vassoura em seus** ** _ossos?_** **"**

 **O professor Quirrell suspirou. "E esse foi um dos feitos mais temidos de Voldemort, ou foi o que me disseram. Depois de todos esses anos, e de um pouco de Legilimência relutante, eu ainda não compreendo o que está** ** _errado_** **com as pessoas comuns ... Mas você não é um deles. É hora de você começar a contribuir para esta expedição. Você conheceu Severus Snape mais recentemente do que eu. Conte-me sua própria análise desta sala."**

 **Harry hesitou, tentando parecer pensativo.**

 **"Eu vou mencionar", disse o professor Quirrell, enquanto a fênix enegrecida em seu ombro parecia estender a cabeça e encarar Harry, "que se você conscientemente permitir que eu falhe, eu chamarei de traição. Eu lembro a você que a Pedra é a chave para a ressurreição da Srta. Granger, e que eu mantenho a vida de centenas de estudantes".**

 **"Eu lembro", Harry disse, e logo após, no maravilhoso cérebro inventivo de Harry, surgiu um pensamento.**

 **Harry não tinha certeza se deveria dizer isso.**

 **O silêncio se estendeu.**

 **"Você já pensou em alguma coisa?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Responda em Ofidioglossia."**

 **Não, isso** ** _não_** **seria fácil, não contra um oponente inteligente que poderia forçá-lo a dizer a verdade literal a qualquer momento. "Severo, pelo menos o moderno Severus, respeita muito a sua inteligência", disse Harry em seu lugar. "Eu acho que ... eu acho que ele poderia** ** _esperar que_** **Voldemort acreditasse que Severus não acreditaria que Voldemort poderia passar no seu teste de paciência, mas Severus esperaria que Voldemort passasse por ele."**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Essa é uma teoria plausível. Você acredita em si mesmo? Responda na Língua de Cobra."**

 ** _"Sim",_** **Harry sibilou. Pode não ser seguro reter informações, nem mesmo pensamentos e idéias ... "Portanto, o objetivo desta sala é atrasar Lorde Voldemort por uma hora. E se eu quisesse matá-lo, acreditando no que Dumbledore acredita, a coisa óbvia a tentar seria um Beijo de Dementador. Quero dizer, eles acham que você é uma alma desencarnada - você é, a propósito?"**

 **O professor Quirrell estava parado. "Dumbledore não pensaria nesse método", disse o professor de defesa depois de um tempo. "Mas Severus pode." O professor Quirrell começou a bater um dedo no rosto dele, seu olhar distante. "Você tem poder sobre os Dementadores, garoto, você pode me dizer se há algum por perto?"**

 **Harry fechou os olhos. Se houvesse vazios no mundo, ele não poderia senti-los. "Nada que eu possa sentir."**

 **"Responda em Ofidioglossia."**

 **"** ** _Não protejo os comedores de vida._** **"**

 **"Mas você estava sendo honesto comigo quando sugeriu a possibilidade? Você não** **pretendia nenhum truque inteligente?"**

 **"** ** _Foi honessto. Não há truque._** **"**

 **"Talvez haja algum meio pelo qual os Dementadores possam ser escondidos, sendo instruídos a saltar e comer uma alma possuidora se eles virem uma ..." O Professor Quirrell ainda estava batendo em sua bochecha. "Não é impossível que eu me qualifique. Ou pode ser dito para comer qualquer pessoa que passe por esta sala muito rapidamente, ou qualquer pessoa que não seja uma criança. Tendo em mente que eu mantenho Hermione e centenas de outros estudantes reféns de você, você usaria seu poder sobre os Dementadores para me defender, se um Dementador se desmascarasse? Responda na Língua de Cobra."**

 **"** ** _Não sei_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sibilou.**

 **"** ** _Comedores de vida não podem me desconstruir, eu acho_** **"** ** _,_** **assobiou o professor Quirrell. "** ** _E eu vou simplesmente abandonar este corpo se eles se aproximarem demais. Retornarei rapidamente desta vez, e então não haverá como me parar. Vou torturar seus pais por anos, para puni-lo por me atacar. Centenas de estudantes reféns morrem, incluindo aqueles que você chama de amigos. Agora eu pergunto de novo. Você vai usar o poder sobre os comedores de vida para me proteger, se eles vierem?"_**

 **"** ** _Sim_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sibilou. A tristeza e horror que Harry havia empurrado para baixo incendiaram novamente, e seu lado negro não tinha padrões armazenados para lidar com as emoções.** ** _Por que, Professor Quirrell, por que você é assim ..._**

 **O professor Quirrell sorriu. "Isso me lembra. Você já me traiu?"**

 **"** ** _Ainda não traí você._** **"**

 **O professor Quirrell foi até o equipamento de Poções e começou a cortar uma raiz com uma das mãos, a faca movendo-se quase invisivelmente rápido e sem esforço aparente. A fênix de Fogomaldito foi até o canto oposto da sala e esperou ali. "Todos os assuntos considerados em sua incerteza, parece mais sensato gastar o tempo para passar esta sala como um primeiro ano faria", disse o professor de defesa. "Podemos também conversar enquanto esperamos. Você tinha perguntas, garoto? Eu disse que iria respondê-las, então pergunte."**


	107. Capítulo 106: A Verdade, Parte 5, Respos

**Capítulo 106: A Verdade, Parte 5, Respostas e Enigmas**

 **O Professor de Defesa montou um caldeirão, flutuando no lugar com um aceno de sua varinha, outro aceno começando um fogo abaixo dela. Um breve movimento do dedo do professor de defesa pôs em movimento uma colher de cabo longo que continuou mexendo o caldeirão sem ser segurada. Agora o Professor de Defesa estava medindo uma pilha de flores de um grande jarro, o que Harry supôs ser margaridas; as pétalas índigo pareciam luminosas à luz branca das paredes e curvavam-se para dentro de um modo que dava a impressão de um desejo de privacidade. A primeira dessas flores foi adicionada à poção de uma só vez, então o caldeirão continuou sendo mexido por um tempo.**

 **O Professor de Defesa tinha assumido uma posição da qual ele podia ver Harry apenas virando a cabeça ligeiramente, e Harry sabia que ele estava dentro da visão periférica do Professor de Defesa.**

 **No canto, uma fênix de Fogomaldito esperava, algumas das pedras próximas começando a desfocar enquanto derretiam para uma maior maciez. As asas queimadas lançavam luz carmesim que dava a tudo na sala um toque de sangue e refletia as faíscas escarlates dos objetos de vidro.**

 **"Você está perdendo tempo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Faça suas perguntas, se você as tiver."**

 ** _Por que, Professor Quirrell, por que, por que você deve ser assim, por que se tornar o monstro, por que Lorde Voldemort, eu sei que você pode não querer as mesmas coisas que eu, mas não posso imaginar o que você quer que faça_** **disso** ** _a melhor maneira de obtê-lo ..._**

 **Isso era o que o cérebro de Harry queria saber.**

 **O que Harry** ** _precisava_** **saber era ... alguma saída do que aconteceria a seguir. Mas o Professor de Defesa disse que ele não falaria sobre seus planos futuros. Era estranho o suficiente que o Professor de Defesa estivesse disposto a falar sobre** ** _qualquer coisa,_** **que tivesse que contradizer uma de suas regras ...**

 **"Estou pensando", Harry disse em voz alta.**

 **O professor Quirrell sorriu ligeiramente. Ele estava usando um pilão para moer o primeiro ingrediente mágico da poção, um hexágono vermelho brilhante. "Eu entendo** ** _muito bem_** **", disse o professor de defesa. "Mas não pense muito, criança."**

 ** _Objetivos: Evitar que Lorde Voldemort machuque as pessoas, encontre uma maneira de matá-lo ou neutralizá-lo, mas primeiro pegue a Pedra e ressuscite Hermione ..._**

 ** _... convencer o professor Quirrell a parar com isso ..._**

 **Harry engoliu em seco, abaixando a emoção, tentando não deixar a água atingir seus olhos. Lágrimas provavelmente não causariam uma boa impressão em Lorde Voldemort.** **O professor Quirrell já estava franzindo a testa, embora, pela direção do seu olhar, estivesse examinando uma folha colorida em tons vívidos de branco, verde e roxo.**

 **Não havia nenhuma maneira óbvia de alcançar qualquer um dos objetivos, ainda não. Tudo o que Harry podia fazer era fazer as perguntas que pareciam mais prováveis de fornecer informações úteis, mesmo que Harry ainda não tivesse um plano.**

 ** _Então, nós apenas perguntamos sobre o que parece mais interessante?_** **disse o lado da Corvinal de Harry.** ** _Eu estou pronto para isso._**

 ** _Cala a boca,_** **Harry disse a voz; e então, com mais reflexão, decidiu que não estava mais fingindo que ela estava ali.**

 **Quatro tópicos vieram à mente de Harry como sendo prioridades do ponto de vista da curiosidade sobre coisas importantes. Quatro perguntas, então, quatro temas principais, para tentar encaixar enquanto a poção ainda estava sendo preparada.**

 **Quatro perguntas ...**

 **"Eu faço minha primeira pergunta", disse Harry. "O que realmente aconteceu na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981?"** ** _Por que aquela noite foi diferente de todas as outras noites ..._** **"Eu gostaria da história toda, por favor."**

 **A questão de como e por que Lorde Voldemort sobrevivera à sua morte aparente parecia ser importante para o planejamento futuro.**

 **"Eu esperava que você perguntasse isso", disse o professor Quirrell, deixando cair uma campânula e uma pedra branca brilhante na poção. "Para começar, tudo o que eu falei sobre o feitiço horcrux é verdade; como você deve perceber, já que falei em Ofidioglossia."**

 **Harry assentiu.**

 **"Dentro de segundos depois que você aprendeu os detalhes do feitiço, percebeu a falha central e começou a ponderar como o feitiço poderia ser melhorado. Acha que o jovem Tom Riddle foi diferente?"**

 **Harry sacudiu a cabeça.**

 **"Bem, ele era", disse o professor Quirrell. "Sempre que me sentia tentado a me desesperar com você, lembrei-me de como eu era um idiota com o dobro da sua idade. Quando eu tinha quinze anos fiz uma horcrux como um livro me mostrara, usando a morte de Abigail Myrtle sob os olhos do Basilisco de Slytherin. Eu planejava fazer uma nova horcrux a cada ano depois que saísse de Hogwarts, e chamaria esse meu plano de emergência se minhas outras esperanças de imortalidade não se concretizassem. Em retrospecto, o jovem Tom Riddle não tinha muitas ideias. A ideia de fazer uma horcrux** ** _melhor_** **, de não estar contente com o feitiço que eu já tinha aprendido ... esse pensamento não veio até mim, até que eu compreendi a estupidez das pessoas comuns e percebi que suas loucuras eu havia imitado. Mas com o tempo eu aprendi o hábito que você herdou de mim, para perguntar, em todos os casos, como isso poderia ser feito melhor. Parar de me contentar com o feitiço que eu aprendi em um livro, quando ele tinha apenas uma leve semelhança com o que eu realmente queria? Absurdo! Eu me propus a criar um feitiço melhor".**

 **"Você tem verdadeira imortalidade agora?" Harry sabia que, mesmo com tudo o mais, essa era uma questão mais importante que guerra e estratégia.**

 **"De fato", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele fez uma pausa em seu trabalho de Poções e se virou para encarar Harry completamente; Havia um olhar de exultação nos olhos do homem que Harry nunca tinha visto lá antes. "Em todas as Artes mais sombrias que pude encontrar, em todos os segredos interditados que o Monstro da Sonserina me deu chaves, em toda a sabedoria lembrada entre os feiticeiros, eu encontrei apenas dicas e detalhes do que eu precisava. Então eu reutilizei e refiz elas, e planejei um novo ritual baseado em novos princípios. Eu mantive esse ritual queimando em minha mente por anos, aperfeiçoando-o na imaginação, ponderando seu significado e fazendo ajustes finos, esperando a intenção estabilizar. Por fim atrevi-me a invocar meu ritual, um ritual de sacrifício inventado, baseado em um princípio não testado por todas as magias conhecidas. E eu vivi e ainda vivo". O professor de defesa falou com triunfo silencioso, como se o ato em si fosse tão grande que nenhuma palavra pudesse fazer justiça. "Eu ainda uso a palavra 'horcrux', mas apenas a partir do sentimento. É uma coisa totalmente nova, a maior de todas as minhas criações."**

 **"Como uma das minhas perguntas que você disse que você responderia, eu pergunto como lançar esse feitiço", disse Harry.**

 **"Negado" O professor de defesa voltou para sua poção, caindo em uma pena branca salpicada de cinza e uma campânula. "Eu pensei que talvez fosse ensina-lo quando você fosse mais velho, pois nenhum Tom Riddle estaria contente em contrário, mas eu mudei de ideia."**

 **A memória é uma coisa difícil de lembrar, às vezes, e Harry estava tentando lembrar se o professor Quirrell havia deixado alguma pista sobre esse assunto antes. Algo sobre o fraseado do Professor Quirrel desencadeou uma lembrança:** ** _talvez lhe seja dito quando você for mais velho ..._**

 **"Ainda há âncoras físicas para a sua imortalidade", Harry disse em voz alta. "Parece muito com o antigo horcrux, que é outra razão pela qual você ainda os chama de horcruxes". Era perigoso dizer em voz alta, mas Harry precisava** ** _saber._** **"Se eu estiver errado, você sempre pode negar em Ofidioglossia."**

 **O professor Quirrell sorria maldosamente. "** ** _Seus palpites são certos, garoto, por tudo de bom que lhe faz._** **"**

 **Infelizmente, isso não era uma vulnerabilidade difícil de cobrir se o Inimigo fosse inteligente. Harry normalmente não teria feito a sugestão, apenas no caso de o Inimigo** ** _não ter_** **pensado nisso por si mesmo, mas neste caso ele já tinha feito isso. "Um horcrux caiu em um vulcão ativo, pesado para afundar no manto da Terra," Harry disse pesadamente. "O mesmo lugar que eu pensei em deixar cair o Dementador se eu não pudesse destruí-lo. E então você me perguntou onde mais eu esconderia algo se eu não quisesse que alguém o encontrasse nunca mais. Um horcrux enterrado quilômetros abaixo da terra, em um metro cúbico anônimo da crosta terrestre. Uma horcrux você jogou na Fossa das Marianas. Um horcrux flutuando alto na estratosfera, transparente. Mesmo você não sabe onde eles estão, porque você obliviou os detalhes exatos da sua memória. E o último horcrux é a placa da Pioneer 11 que você invadiu a NASA e modificou. É onde você obtém sua imagem das estrelas, quando você lança o feitiço da luz das estrelas. Fogo, terra, água, ar, vazio."** ** _Algo saído de um enigma,_** **o Professor de Defesa havia chamado e, portanto, Harry havia se lembrado disso. Algo saído de um Riddle.**

 **"De fato", disse o professor de defesa. "Isso me deu uma espécie de choque quando você se lembrou disso rapidamente, mas suponho que não faz diferença; todos os cinco estão além do meu alcance, ou dos seus."**

 **Isso pode não ser verdade, especialmente se houvesse alguma maneira de rastrear a conexão mágica de alguma forma e determinar a localização ... embora presumivelmente Voldemort teria feito o seu melhor para obscurecer isso ... mas o que a magia fez, a magia pode ser capaz de derrota. O Pioneer 11 pode estar muito longe dos padrões dos magos, mas a NASA sabia exatamente onde estava, e provavelmente era muito mais acessível se você pudesse usar magia para ignorar a equação do foguete de Tsiolkovsky...**

 **Uma súbita nota de preocupação surgiu na mente de Harry. Não havia nenhuma regra dizendo que o Professor de Defesa precisava ter dito a verdade sobre** ** _qual_** **sonda interestelar ele tinha horcruxado, e se Harry se lembrava corretamente, a comunicação e o rastreamento da sonda Pioneer 10 haviam sido perdidos logo após o voo de Júpiter.**

 **Por que o professor Quirrell não teria feito uma horcrux das duas?**

 **O próximo pensamento óbvio veio para Harry. Era algo que não deveria ser sugerido, se o Inimigo não tivesse pensado nisso. Mas parecia extremamente provável que o Inimigo tivesse pensado nisso.**

 **"** ** _Diga-me, professor_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sibilou, "** ** _destruir essas cinco âncoras o destruiria?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Por que pergunta?_** **", Sibilou o professor de defesa, com uma cadência no sibilar que a língua das crobras traduziu como diversão extravagante. "** ** _Você acha que a resssposta é não?_** **"**

 **Harry não conseguia pensar em como responder, embora suspeitasse fortemente que não importava em nenhum caso.**

 ** _"Sua opinião é certa, garoto. Destruir essas cinco não me tornaria mortal._** **"**

 **A garganta de Harry ficou um pouco seca de novo. Se o feitiço não tivesse um custo desastroso associado ... "** ** _Quantas âncoras você fez?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Não seria comum eu dizer, mas está claro que você já adivinhou."_** **O sorriso do professor de defesa se alargou.** ** _"Resposta é que eu não sei. Parei de contar em cerca de cento e ssete. Simplesmente fiz um hábito de fazer cada vez que assassinava alguém em particular._** **"**

 **Mais de** ** _cem_** **assassinatos, em particular, antes que Lorde Voldemort parasse de contar. E ainda pior notícia - "Seu feitiço de imortalidade ainda requer uma morte humana?** ** _Por quê?_** **"**

 ** _"A grande criação mantém a vida e a magia dentro de objetos criados pelo sacrifício da vida e da magia dos outros._** **" Mais uma vez, essa risada sibilante. "** ** _Gostei muito da descrição falsa da versão anterior, mas também fiquei desapontado quando percebi a verdade dele, pensamentos da versão melhorada surgiram desse jeito."_**

 **Harry não sabia por que o Professor de Defesa estava lhe dando toda essa informação vital,** ** _mas tinha que haver uma razão,_** **e isso o deixava nervoso. "Então você é realmente um espírito desencarnado possuindo Quirino Quirrel."**

 **"** ** _Sim. Eu voltarei rapidamente, se este corpo for morto. Estarei muito aborrecido e vingativo._** **Estou lhe dizendo isso, garoto, para que você não tente fazer nada estúpido."**

 **"Eu entendo", disse Harry. Ele fez o melhor que pôde para organizar seus pensamentos, lembrar do que pretendia perguntar a seguir, enquanto o professor de defesa voltava os olhos para a poção. A mão esquerda do homem estava pingando a concha esmagada no caldeirão, enquanto a mão direita deixava cair em outra campânula. "Então o que aconteceu em 31 de outubro? Você ... tentou transformar o bebê Harry Potter em um horcrux, seja do tipo novo ou antigo. Você fez isso deliberadamente, porque você contou para Lily Potter" Harry respirou fundo. Agora que ele sabia** ** _por que_** **os calafrios estavam lá, ele poderia suportá-los. "Muito bem, eu aceito a barganha. Você mesmo para morrer, e a criança para viver. Agora abaixe sua varinha para que eu possa te matar." Em retrospecto, estava claro que Harry havia se lembrado daquele evento principalmente da perspectiva de Lorde Voldemort, e apenas no final ele tinha visto através dos olhos do bebê Harry Potter. "O que você fez?** ** _Por_** ** _que_** **você fez isso?"**

 **"A profecia de Trelawney", disse o professor Quirrell. Sua mão bateu em uma campânula com uma tira de cobre antes de deixá-la cair. "Passei longos dias ponderando, depois que Snape trouxe a profecia para mim. As profecias nunca são coisas triviais. E como vou colocar isso de uma maneira que não faça você pensar coisas estúpidas ... bem, eu direi isto, e se você for estúpido eu ficarei aborrecido. Eu fiquei fascinado pela afirmação da profecia de que alguém seria igual a mim, porque isso poderia significar que a pessoa poderia participar como o outro lado de uma conversa inteligente. Depois de cinquenta anos sendo cercado por estupidez, eu não me importava mais se minha reação poderia ser considerada um clichê literário. Eu não ia deixar passar essa oportunidade sem pensar nisso primeiro. Eu tive uma** ** _ideia inteligente_** **." O professor Quirrell suspirou. "Ocorreu-me como eu poderia cumprir a Profecia do meu próprio jeito, para o meu próprio benefício. Eu marcaria o bebê como meu igual, lançando o velho feitiço horcrux de tal forma a imprimir meu próprio espírito na lousa em branco do bebê; Seria uma cópia mais pura de mim mesmo, uma vez que não haveria um ego velho para misturar com o novo. Em alguns anos, quando eu estava entediado com comandar a Grã-Bretanha e passei para outras coisas, eu arranjaria com o outro Tom Riddle que ele deveria aparecer para me vencer, e ele iria governar a Grã-Bretanha que ele tinha salvo. Nós jogaríamos um contra o outro para sempre, mantendo nossas vidas interessantes em meio a um mundo de tolos. Eu sabia que um dramaturgo iria prever que nós dois acabaríamos nos destruindo mutuamente, mas ponderei longamente sobre isso, e decidi que nós dois simplesmente recusaríamos a dramatizar o drama. Essa foi a minha decisão e eu estava confiante de que continuaria assim; ambos Tom Riddles, eu pensei, seriam muito inteligentes para realmente ir por esse caminho. A profecia parecia sugerir que se eu destruísse tudo menos um remanescente de Harry Potter, então nossos espíritos não seriam tão diferentes, e poderíamos existir no mesmo mundo".**

 **"Algo deu errado", disse Harry. "Algo que explodiu no topo da casa dos Potters em Godric's Hollow, me deu a cicatriz na minha testa e deixou seu corpo queimado para trás."**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. Suas mãos haviam diminuído em seu trabalho de Poções. "A ressonância em nossa magia", disse o professor Quirrell em voz baixa. "Quando eu tinha moldado o espírito do bebê para ser como o meu ..."**

 **Harry se lembrou do momento em Azkaban quando a Maldição da Morte do Professor Quirrell colidiu com seu Patrono. A agonia queimando em sua testa, como se sua cabeça estivesse prestes a se partir ao meio.**

 **"Não posso contar quantas vezes pensei naquela noite, ensaiando meu erro, pensando em coisas mais sábias que deveria ter feito", disse o professor Quirrell. "Mais tarde eu decidi que deveria ter tirado minha varinha da minha mão e mudado para minha forma de animago. Mas naquela noite ... naquela noite, instintivamente tentei controlar as flutuações caóticas em minha magia, mesmo quando me senti queimando de dentro para fora. Essa foi a decisão errada, e eu falhei. Então meu corpo foi destruído, mesmo quando eu sobrescrevia a mente do bebê Harry Potter;** ** _um_** **de nós destruindo tudo, menos um remanescente do outro. E então ... " A expressão do professor Quirrell era controlada. "E então, quando eu recuperei a consciência dentro de meus horcruxes, a minha grande criação não funcionou como eu esperava. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de me libertar de meus horcruxes e possuir qualquer vítima que consentisse comigo, ou que fosse muito fraca para recusar.** ** _Essa_** **foi a parte da minha grande criação que falhou com a minha intenção. Como com o feitiço horcrux original, eu só seria capaz de entrar em uma vítima que entrasse em contato com a horcrux física ... e eu escondi minhas horcruxes não numeradas em lugares onde ninguém jamais os encontraria. Seu instinto está correto, garoto,** ** _esta não seria uma boa hora para rir._** **"**

 **Harry ficou muito quieto.**

 **A fabricação da Poção chegara a uma pausa temporária, um espaço em que nenhum ingrediente era adicionado enquanto o caldeirão fervia por um tempo. "Passei a maior parte do meu tempo olhando as estrelas", disse o professor Quirrell, com a voz mais baixa agora. O professor de defesa havia se afastado da poção, olhando para as paredes brancas da sala. "Minha esperança restante eram as horcruxes que eu havia escondido na idiotice desesperada de minha juventude. Imbui-os em medalhões antigos, em vez de seixos anônimos; guardá-los sob poços de veneno no centro de um lago de Inferi, em vez de colocá-los no fundo do mar. Se alguém encontrasse um desses, e penetrasse suas proteções ridículas ... mas isso parecia uma esperança distante. Eu não tinha certeza de que algum dia seria personificado novamente. Mas pelo menos eu era imortal. O pior de todos os destinos tinha sido evitado, minha grande criação tinha feito tanto. Eu tinha pouco a esperar, e pouco a temer. Eu decidi que não iria enlouquecer, já que parecia não haver vantagem nisso. Em vez disso, eu olhei para as estrelas e ponderei, conforme o sol lentamente diminuiu atrás de mim. Eu refleti sobre os erros da minha vida passada, pois eram muitos, em retrospectiva. Em minha imaginação eu construí novos rituais poderosos que eu poderia tentar, se eu fosse livre para usar minha magia mais uma vez, e ainda confiante da minha imortalidade. Eu contemplei antigos enigmas por maior extensão do que antes, por mais que eu já havia pensado ser paciente. Eu sabia que, se ganhasse liberdade, seria mais poderoso do que na minha vida anterior; mas eu principalmente não esperava que isso acontecesse." O professor Quirrell voltou para a poção. "Nove anos e quatro meses depois daquela noite, um aventureiro errante chamado Quirinus Quirrell ganhou além das proteções que guardavam um dos meus primeiros horcruxes. O resto você conhece. E agora, garoto, você pode dizer o que nós dois sabemos que você está pensando."**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "Não parece uma coisa muito inteligente para dizer -"**

 **"De fato, Sr. Potter. Não é uma coisa inteligente de se dizer para mim. Nem mesmo um pouco. Nem um pouco. Mas eu** ** _sei que você está pensando,_** **e você vai** ** _continuar pensando_** **e eu vou** ** _continuar sabendo_** **até que** ** _você_** **diga. Então fale."**

 **"Então. Hum. Eu percebo que isso é algo que é mais óbvio em retrospectiva do que em previsão, e eu certamente não estou sugerindo que você tente corrigir o erro agora, mas se você é um Lorde das Trevas e acontece de você ouvir sobre uma criança que foi profetizada para derrotá-lo, há um certo feitiço que não pode ser bloqueado, que não pode ser detido, e funciona toda vez em qualquer coisa com um cérebro -"**

 **"** ** _Sim, obrigado Sr. Potter, esse pensamento me ocorreu várias vezes nos nove anos seguintes._** **" O professor Quirrell pegou outro sino e começou a desmoroná-lo em seu punho nu. "Eu fiz desse princípio a peça central do meu currículo de Magia de Combate depois que aprendi sua centralidade da maneira mais difícil. Não foi a primeira Regra na lista do jovem Tom Riddle. É somente pela dura experiência que aprendemos quais princípios têm prioridade sobre quais outros princípios, como meras palavras, todos soam igualmente persuasivos. Em retrospecto, teria sido melhor se eu tivesse enviado Bellatrix à casa dos Potters em meu lugar, mas eu tinha uma Regra me dizendo que para tais assuntos eu deveria ir pessoalmente e não tentar enviar um tenente de confiança.** ** _Sim,_** **eu considerei a Maldição da Morte, mas me perguntei se conjurar a Maldição da Morte em uma criança de alguma forma faria a maldição saltar e me atingir, cumprindo assim a profecia. Como eu poderia saber?"**

 **"Então, use um machado, é difícil obter um feitiço defeituoso que resulte em uma profecia se cumprindo de um machado", disse Harry e depois calou a boca.**

 **"Eu decidi que o caminho mais seguro era tentar cumprir a profecia em meus próprios termos", disse o professor Quirrell. "É desnecessário dizer que, da próxima vez que eu ouvir uma profecia da qual não gosto, vou destruí-la em** ** _todos os pontos possíveis de intervenção_** **, em vez de tentar acompanhá-la." O professor Quirrell estava esmagando uma rosa como se para espremer o suco, ainda usando o punho nu. "E agora todo mundo acha que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu é de alguma forma imune à Maldição da Morte, apesar da Maldição da Morte não destruir casas ou deixar corpos queimados para trás,** ** _porque não ocorreu a eles que Lorde Voldemort usaria qualquer outro feitiço_** **".**

 **Harry novamente ficou quieto. Ocorreu a Harry que havia outra maneira óbvia de que Lorde Voldemort pudesse ter evitado seu erro. Algo que talvez seja mais fácil de ver, dada uma criação trouxa, em vez da maneira mágica de encarar as coisas.**

 **Harry ainda não decidira se contaria ao professor Quirrell sobre seu pensamento; havia tanto prós e contras por apontar esse erro particular.**

 **Depois de um tempo, o professor Quirrell pegou o próximo ingrediente da Poção, uma mecha do que parecia cabelo de unicórnio. "Eu lhe digo isso como uma precaução", disse o professor Quirrell. "Não espere que eu demore mais nove anos, se de alguma forma você destruir esse meu corpo. Eu coloquei horcruxes em lugares melhores de imediato, e agora mesmo isso é desnecessário. Graças a você, eu aprendi onde encontrar a Pedra da Ressurreição. A Pedra da Ressurreição não traz de volta os mortos, é claro, mas possui uma magia mais antiga do que a minha para projetar a aparência de um espírito. E como sou aquele que derrotou a morte, a Relíquia de Cadmo me reconheceu como seu mestre e respondeu toda a minha vontade. Eu agora a incorporei em minha grande criação". O professor Quirrell sorriu ligeiramente. "Eu tinha muitos anos antes considerado fazer daquele dispositivo uma horcrux, mas decidi contra isso na época, desde que percebi que o anel tinha magia de natureza desconhecida ... ah, essas ironias fazem a vida jogar em cima de nós. Mas eu sai do assunto.** ** _Você,_** **garoto** ** _,_** **você trouxe isso, você libertou meu espírito para voar onde quisesse e seduzir a vítima mais oportuna, por ser casual demais com seus segredos É uma catástrofe para qualquer um que se oponha a mim, e você fez isso com uma motivação fútil. O mundo será um lugar mais seguro para todos, se você aprender a retidão que os filhos dos bruxos absorvem na infância.** ** _E tudo isso que eu tenho dito é verdade._** **"**

 **Harry fechou os olhos e sua própria mão massageava a testa; se ele tivesse visto de fora, teria olhado para uma cópia do professor Quirrell em pensamento profundo.**

 **O problema de derrotar o professor Quirrell parecia cada vez mais difícil, mesmo para os padrões do tipo de problemas impossíveis que Harry já havia resolvido. Se comunicar essa dificuldade era o que o professor Quirrell estava tentando fazer, ele estava** ** _conseguindo._** **Harry estava começando a considerar seriamente a possibilidade de que seria melhor oferecer-se para governar a Grã-Bretanha como o vice não** ** _-homicida_** **de Voldemort, se o próprio professor Quirrell concordasse em** ** _parar de matar pessoas o tempo todo._** **Até mesmo** ** _de vez em quando_** **.**

 **Mas isso não era provável que acontecesse.**

 **Harry olhou para as mãos, de onde ele havia se sentado no chão, sentindo a tristeza pairar no desespero. O Lorde Voldemort, que dera a Harry seu lado sombrio, passara** ** _aquele longo tempo_** **pensando e refletindo sobre seus próprios processos de pensamento ... e surgira como o Professor Quirrel, calmo, perspicaz e ainda homicida.**

 **O professor Quirrell acrescentou uma pitada de cabelo dourado à** ** _poção de refulgência,_** **e isso lembrou a Harry que o tempo continuava a se mover; as mechas de cabelos brilhantes eram mais raras do que as margaridas.**

 **"Eu faço minha segunda pergunta", disse Harry. "Conte-me sobre a Pedra Filosofal. Isso faz alguma coisa além de tornar as Transfigurações permanentes? É possível fazer mais Pedras, e por que esse problema é difícil?"**

 **O professor Quirrell estava curvado sobre a poção e Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto. "Muito bem, eu lhe contarei a história da Pedra como eu a deduzi. O primeiro e único poder da Pedra é a imposição de permanência, para tornar uma forma temporária em uma substância verdadeira e duradoura - um poder absolutamente além dos feitiços comuns. Conjurações como o castelo de Hogwarts são mantidas por um poço constante de magia. Metamorphmagi mesmo não podem manifestar unhas douradas e depois apará-las para venda. É teorizado que a maldição Metamorphmagus meramente reorganiza a substância de sua carne, como um ferreiro trouxa manipula ferro com martelo e tenazes, e seu corpo não contém ouro. Se o próprio Merlin pudesse criar ouro do nada, a história não o registra. Então a Pedra, podemos imaginar antes mesmo da pesquisa, deve ser uma coisa muito antiga. Flamel é conhecido no mundo há apenas seis séculos. Diga-me a próxima pergunta óbvia a ser feita, rapaz, se você quisesse traçar a história da Pedra."**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. Ele esfregou a testa, concentrando-se. Se a Pedra era velha, mas o mundo só tinha conhecido Nicholas Flamel por seis séculos ... "Houve algum outro bruxo muito duradouro que desapareceu mais ou menos na mesma época em que Nicholas Flamel apareceu?"**

 **"Quase", disse o professor Quirrell. "Você se lembra que seis séculos atrás havia uma Senhora das Trevas chamada imortal, a feiticeira Baba Yaga? Ela foi dita ser capaz de curar qualquer ferida em si mesma, por mudar de forma em qualquer forma que ela quisesse ... ela segurou a Pedra da Permanência, obviamente, um ano Baba Yaga concordou em ensinar Magia de Combate em Hogwarts, sob uma antiga e respeitada trégua." Professor Quirrell parecia ...** ** _irritado,_** **um olhar como o que Harry raramente tinha visto nele. "Mas ela não era confiável, e por isso foi invocada uma maldição. Algumas maldições são mais fáceis de conjurar quando se ligam a si e aos outros igualmente; a maldição de Ofidioglossia de Slytherin é um exemplo disso. Neste caso, a assinatura de Baba Yaga e assinaturas de todos os Alunos e professores de Hogwarts, foram colocados dentro de um antigo dispositivo conhecido como o Cálice de Fogo, Baba Yaga jurou não derramar uma gota de sangue de estudantes, nem tirar dos estudantes nada que fosse deles. Em retorno os estudantes prometeram não derramar nem uma gota do sangue de Baba Yaga, nem tirar dela nada que fosse dela. Então todos assinaram, com o Cálice de Fogo para testemunhar e punir o transgressor."**

 **O professor Quirrell pegou um novo ingrediente, um fio solto de ouro enrolado em torno de uma pitada de substância de aparência suja. "Entrando em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, então, existia uma bruxa chamada Perenelle. E embora Perenelle fosse nova na beleza de sua juventude, seu coração já era mais negro que o da própria Baba Yaga -"**

 **"** ** _Você_** **a está chamando-a de maligna?" Harry disse, então percebeu que tinha acabado de cometer a falácia de** ** _ad hominem tu quoque._**

 **"Silêncio, garoto, eu estou contando a história. Onde eu estava? Ah, sim, Perenelle, a linda e cobiçosa. Perenelle seduziu a Dama Negra ao longo dos meses, com toques suaves e flertes e a tímida pretensão de inocência. A Dama Negra teve o coração capturado, e elas se tornaram amantes. E então uma noite Perenelle sussurrou como ela tinha ouvido falar do poder de mudança de forma de Baba Yaga e como esse pensamento tinha inflamado seus desejos, assim Perenelle balançou Baba Yaga para vir até ela com a Pedra na mão, assumir muitas formas em uma única noite, para seus prazeres. Entre outras formas, Perenelle disse que Baba Yaga tomasse a forma de um homem, e elas se deitaram na forma de um homem e uma mulher. Mas Perenelle tinha sido uma virgem até aquela noite. E já que todos eram bastante antiquados naqueles dias, o Cálice de Fogo considerou isso como 'o derramamento do sangue de Perenelle e a tomada do que era dela', Baba Yaga foi enganada a quebrar a promessa, e o Cálice a deixou indefesa. Então Perenelle matou a desavisada Baba Yaga enquanto ela dormia na cama de Perenelle, matou a Senhora das Trevas que a amara e veio pacificamente a Hogwarts sob trégua; e esse foi o fim do pacto pelo qual Magos e Bruxos das Trevas ensinaram a Magia de Combate em Hogwarts. Pelos próximos séculos, o Cálice de Fogo foi usado para supervisionar torneios inter-escolares sem sentido, e então residiu em uma câmara abandonada em Beauxbatons, até que eu finalmente o roubei." O professor Quirrell jogou um galho bege-rosa pálido no caldeirão, e sua cor mudou para branca assim que tocou a superfície. "Mas eu me distraio. Perenelle pegou a Pedra de Baba Yaga e assumiu o disfarce e nome de Nicholas Flamel. Ela também manteve sua identidade como Perenelle, chamando a si mesma de esposa de Flamel. Os dois apareceram juntos em público, mas isso pode ser feito por vários métodos óbvios".**

 **"E a manufatura da Pedra?" disse Harry, seu cérebro trabalhando para processar tudo isso. "Eu vi uma receita alquímica para isso, em um livro -"**

 **"Outra mentira. Perenelle estava fazendo parecer que Nicholas Flamel tinha ganhado o direito de viver para sempre, completando uma grande magia que qualquer um poderia tentar. E ela estava dando aos outros um falso caminho a seguir, em vez de procurar a única pedra verdadeira, como Perenelle tinha procurado Baba Yaga." O professor Quirrell parecia um pouco azedo. "Não é de surpreender que passei anos tentando dominar essa receita falsa. Em seguida, você vai perguntar por que eu não sequestrei, torturei e matei Perenelle depois que aprendi a verdade."**

 **Esta não era, de fato, uma pergunta que havia chegado à mente de Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell continuou falando. "A resposta é que Perenelle havia previsto e antecipado as ambições dos Magos Negros como eu. 'Nicholas Flamel' publicamente realizou Votos Inquebráveis não seria coagido a abrir mão de sua Pedra - para guardar a imortalidade dos gananciosos, ele alegou, como se fosse um serviço público. Eu estava com medo de que a Pedra se perdesse para sempre, se Perenelle morresse sem dizer onde estava escondida, e seu voto impedia tentativas de tortura, além disso, eu tinha esperanças de ganhar o conhecimento de Perenelle, se eu pudesse encontrar a maneira correta de fazê-lo. Apesar de Perenelle ter começado com pouca sabedoria própria, ela manteve como refém a vida de magos maiores que ela mesma, realizando serviços de cura em troca de segredos, e pequenas reviravoltas de idade em troca de poder. Perenelle não condescende em conceder qualquer juventude real aos outros - mas se você ouvir falar de um mago que viveu, de cabelos escuros, até a idade de duzentos e cinquenta anos, você pode ter certeza de que sua mão estava em jogo. Assim, os séculos deram a Perenelle uma vantagem suficiente para que pudesse levantar Alvo Dumbledore como contrapeso ao Lorde das Trevas, Grindelwald. Quando eu apareci como Lorde Voldemort, Perenelle levantou Dumbledore ainda mais, distribuindo outra gota de sua tradição acumulada sempre que Lorde Voldemort parecia ganhar uma vantagem. Eu senti que deveria ser capaz de descobrir algo inteligente para fazer com essa situação, mas eu nunca consegui. Não a ataquei diretamente, pois não tinha certeza da minha grande criação; não era impossível que algum dia precisasse implorar a ela por um montão de idade invertida." O professor Quirrell deixou cair duas margaridas de uma vez na poção e elas pareciam se fundir enquanto tocavam o líquido borbulhante. "Mas agora estou certeza da minha criação, e então eu decidi que chegou a hora de pegar a Pedra à força".**

 **Harry hesitou. "Eu gostaria de ouvir você responder em Ofidioglossia, foi tudo isso verdade?"**

 **"** ** _Nada disso me é dito ser falso_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o professor Quirrell. "Contar um conto implica preencher certas lacunas; eu não estava presente para observar quando Perenelle seduziu Baba Yaga.** ** _As bases deveriam estar absolutamente corretas, eu acho._** **"**

 **Harry notou um traço de confusão** ** _._** **"Então eu não entendo porque a Pedra está aqui em Hogwarts. A melhor defesa não seria apenas escondê-la sob uma rocha anônima na Groenlândia?"**

 **"Talvez ela respeitasse minhas habilidades como um localizador particularmente bom", disse o professor de defesa. Ele apareceu focado em seu caldeirão enquanto mergulhava uma campânula em um frasco de líquido rotulado com o símbolo de Poções para a água da chuva.**

 ** _Somos muito parecidos, o professor de defesa e eu, de certa forma, se não outros._** ** _Se eu imaginar o que faria, dado o problema dele ..._**

 **"Você blefou todo mundo em** ** _acreditar_** **que você tinha algum jeito de encontrar a Pedra?" Harry disse em voz alta. "Então Perenelle iria colocá-la dentro de Hogwarts, onde Dumbledore poderia guardá-la?"**

 **O professor de defesa suspirou, sem levantar o olhar do caldeirão. "Eu suponho que essa estratagema seria fútil de esconder de você. Sim, depois que eu possuí Quirrell e retornei, eu implementei uma estratégia que eu havia concebido enquanto olhava para as estrelas. Primeiro, certifiquei-me de ser aceito como professor de defesa em Hogwarts. Eu não faria suspeitas quando ainda estivesse procurando emprego e, quando isso foi feito, consegui que uma das expedições de Perenelle para desfazer maldições descobrisse uma inscrição falsa, mas digna de crédito, descrevendo como a Coroa da Serpente poderia ser usada para procurar a Pedra onde quer que estivesse escondida. Imediatamente depois, antes que Perenelle pudesse comprar a coroa, ela foi roubada, além disso deixei claras indicações de que o ladrão possuía o poder de falar com cobras. Então Perenelle pensou que eu poderia infalivelmente encontrar a localização da Pedra e que precisava de um guardião poderoso o suficiente para me derrotar. É assim que a Pedra veio a ser realizada em Hogwarts, no domínio de Dumbledore. Assim como eu pretendia, naturalmente, desde que eu já tinha ganhado acesso para Hogwarts no ano. Eu acho que é tudo isso que diz respeito a você, se eu não falo de planos futuros."**

 **Harry franziu a testa. O professor Quirrell não deveria ter dito isso a ele. A menos que a estratégia tenha se tornado irrelevante para qualquer engano futuro de Perenelle ...? Ou a menos que, respondendo tão rapidamente, o Professor de Defesa esperasse que as pessoas concluíssem que era um duplo blefe, e que a Coroa da Serpente realmente poderia encontrar a Pedra ...**

 **Harry decidiu não questionar essa resposta em Ofidioglossia.**

 **Outra mecha de cabelos brilhantes, parecendo brancos, mas não com a idade, foi gentilmente driblada no caldeirão, lembrando novamente a Harry que eles estavam em um limite de tempo. Harry considerou, mas ele não podia ver nenhum outro caminho para seguir essa linha de questionamento; não havia maneira conhecida de fabricar mais Pedras Filosofais e nenhuma maneira óbvia de inventá-las, o que provavelmente foi a pior notícia que Harry ouvira o dia todo.**

 **Harry respirou fundo. "Eu faço minha terceira pergunta", disse Harry. "Qual é a verdade por trás de todo este ano letivo? Todos os enredos que você correu, todos os planos que você conhece."**

 **"Hm", disse o professor Quirrell, deixando cair outra campânula na poção, acompanhada por uma forma vegetal como uma pequena cruz. "Deixe-me ver ... a reviravolta mais chocante é que o Professor de Defesa acaba sendo secretamente Voldemort."**

 **"Bem, obviamente," Harry disse, com uma boa dose de amargura auto-dirigida.**

 **"Então, onde você deseja que eu comece?"**

 **"Por que você matou Hermione?" A pergunta acabou de sair.**

 **Os olhos pálidos do professor Quirrell ergueram os olhos da poção, observando-o atentamente. "Alguém poderia pensar que isso deveria ser evidente - mas eu suponho que não posso culpá-lo por desconfiar do que parece evidente. Entender o objeto de uma trama obscura, observar suas consequências e perguntar quem poderia tê-las planejado. Eu matei a Srta. Granger para melhorar sua posição em relação à de Lucius Malfoy, já que meus planos não exigiam que ele tivesse tanta influência sobre você. Admito que estou impressionado com o quanto você conseguiu aproveitar essa oportunidade."**

 **Harry abriu os dentes, o que exigiu um esforço. "Isso é depois de sua tentativa fracassada de** ** _enquadrar_** **Hermione pela tentativa de assassinato de Draco e** ** _mandá-la para Azkaban_** **por causa do** ** _porquê?_** **Porque você não gostou da influência que ela estava tendo em mim?"**

 **"Não seja ridículo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Se eu tivesse apenas desejado remover a Srta. Granger, eu não teria trazido os Malfoy no caso. Eu observei seu jogo com Draco Malfoy e achei engraçado, mas eu sabia que não poderia continuar por muito tempo antes que Lucius aprendesse e interviesse; e então sua loucura lhe traria grandes problemas, pois Lúcio não aceitaria isso levianamente. Se você tivesse se deixado** ** _perder_** **durante o julgamento de Wizengamot,** ** _perder_** **como eu lhe ensinara, então, em apenas mais duas semanas, provas irrefutáveis teriam mostrado que Lucius Malfoy, depois de descobrir a aparente perfídia de seu filho, mandou a professora Sprout, pelo uso da Maldição Imperius, usar o Feitiço de Resfriamento de Sangue no Sr. Malfoy e lançar o Feitiço da Memória Falsa na Srta. Granger. Lucius teria sido varrido do tabuleiro político, enviado para o exílio se não Azkaban; Draco Malfoy teria herdado a riqueza da Casa Malfoy, e sua influência sobre ele não teria sido contestada. Em vez disso, eu tive que abortar essa trama no meio do caminho. Você conseguiu interromper completamente o plano real no curso de sacrificar o dobro de toda a sua fortuna, dando a Lucius Malfoy a oportunidade perfeita para provar sua verdadeira preocupação por seu filho. Você tem um incrível anti-talento para se intrometer, devo dizer."**

 **"E você também pensou", Harry disse, mesmo com os padrões do seu lado escuro ele tinha que trabalhar para manter a voz calma e fresca, "que duas semanas em Azkaban melhorariam a disposição da Srta. Granger, fazendo com que ela parasse de ser uma má influência. Então, de alguma forma, você conseguiu que houvesse histórias em jornais pedindo que ela fosse enviada para Azkaban, em vez de alguma outra penalidade."**

 **Os lábios do professor Quirrell se esboçaram em um sorriso fino. "Bom negócio, garoto. Sim, eu pensei que ela poderia servir como sua Bellatrix. Esse resultado em particular também lhe daria uma lembrança constante de quanto respeito era devido à lei, e o ajudaria a desenvolver atitudes apropriadas em relação ao Ministério."**

 **"Seu enredo foi estupidamente complicado e não teve chance de funcionar." Harry sabia que deveria ser mais diplomático, que ele estava envolvido em mais do que o professor Quirrell chamava de** ** _loucura,_** **mas naquele instante ele não conseguia se importar.**

 **"Foi menos complicado do que a trama de Dumbledore ter os três exércitos empatados na Batalha de Natal, e não muito mais complicado do que o meu próprio plano para fazer você pensar que Dumbledore tinha chantageado o Sr. Zabini. O insight que você está perdendo, Sr. Potter, é que essas não eram tramas que** ** _precisavam_** **ter sucesso". O professor Quirrell continuou a mexer casualmente a poção, sorrindo. "Há planos que** ** _precisam_** **ser bem-sucedidos, onde você mantém a ideia central o mais simples possível e toma todas as precauções. Há também situações em que é aceitável falhar e com as quais você pode se dedicar ou testar os limites de sua capacidade lidar com complicações. Não era como se algo dar errado com qualquer um desses planos teria me matado". O professor Quirrell não estava mais sorrindo. "Nossa jornada para Azkaban foi do primeiro tipo, e eu me diverti menos com suas palhaçadas lá."**

 **"O que** ** _exatamente_** **você fez com Hermione?" Alguma parte de Harry imaginou a uniformidade de sua voz.**

 **"Obliviações e encantos da memória falsa. Eu não podia confiar em mais nada para não ser detectado pelas proteções de Hogwarts e pelo escrutínio que eu sabia que sua mente sofreria." Um lampejo de frustração cruzou o rosto do professor Quirrell. "Parte do que você chama de complicação é justamente porque a primeira versão do meu enredo não saiu como planejado, e eu tive que modificá-lo. Eu fui até a Srta. Granger nos corredores usando a aparência da Professora Sprout, para lhe oferecer uma conspiração. Minha primeira tentativa de persuasão falhou. Eu obliviei ela e tentei novamente com uma nova apresentação. A segunda isca falhou. A terceira isca falhou. A** ** _décima_** **isca falhou. Eu estava tão frustrado que eu comecei a passar por toda a minha biblioteca de disfarces, incluindo aqueles mais apropriado para o Sr. Zabini.** ** _Ainda_** **nada funcionou. A criança** ** _não_** **violaria seu código infantil."**

 **"** ** _Você_** **não pode chamá-la de criança, professor." A voz de Harry soou estranha em seus próprios ouvidos. "O código dela** ** _funcionou._** **Ele impediu você de enganá-la. O ponto de ter mandamentos éticos deontológicos é que os argumentos para violá-los são frequentemente muito menos confiáveis do que parecem. Você não critica suas regras quando elas funcionam exatamente como pretendido." Depois que eles ressuscitassem Hermione, Harry diria a ela que o próprio Lorde Voldemort não tinha sido capaz de tentá-la a fazer algo errado, e foi por isso que ele a matou.**

 **"É justo, suponho", disse o professor Quirrell. "Há um ditado que diz que até mesmo um relógio parado está certo duas vezes por dia, e eu não acho que a Srta. Granger estava realmente sendo razoável. Ainda assim, Regra Dez: não se deve considerar a oposição indigna depois de ter seus planos frustrados por ela. Independentemente disso. Duas horas cheias de tentativas fracassadas, eu percebi que eu estava sendo muito teimoso, e que eu não precisava da Srta. Granger para executar a parte exata que eu tinha planejado para ela. Eu desisti da minha intenção original e ao invés imbuí a Srta. Granger com Falsas Memórias de ver o Sr. Malfoy tramando contra ela em circunstâncias que implicavam que ela não deveria contar a você ou às autoridades. No final, foi o Sr. Malfoy que me deu a abertura que eu precisava, inteiramente por sorte." O professor Quirrell deixou cair uma campânula e um pedaço de pergaminho no caldeirão.**

 **"Por que as proteções mostram o professor de defesa como tendo matado Hermione?"**

 **"Eu usei o troll da montanha como um dente falso, enquanto Dumbledore estava me identificando para Hogwarts como o Professor de Defesa." Um leve sorriso. "Outras armas vivas não podem ser transfiguradas; elas não sobreviverão ao desencanto depois das necessárias seis horas para evitar serem rastreadas pelo Vira-Tempo. O fato de um troll da montanha ter sido usado como arma de assassinato foi um sinal claro de que o assassino precisava de uma arma substituta que poderia ser transfigurada com segurança. Combinado com a evidência das proteções, e o próprio conhecimento de Dumbledore de como ele me identificou em Hogwarts, você poderia ter deduzido quem era responsável - em teoria. No entanto, a experiência me ensinou que tais quebra-cabeças são muito mais difíceis de resolver quando você ainda não conhece a solução, e eu considerei um pequeno risco. Ah, isso me lembra, eu tenho uma pergunta própria." O Professor de Defesa agora estava dando a Harry um olhar atento. "O que me revelou no último momento, no corredor fora desses aposentos?"**

 **Harry deixou de lado outras emoções para avaliar o custo e o benefício de responder honestamente, chegou à conclusão de que o Professor de Defesa estava dando muito mais informação do que ele estava recebendo (** ** _por quê?_** **) E que era melhor não dar a aparência de hesitação. "O principal", disse Harry, "foi que era muito improvável que todos tivessem chegado ao mesmo tempo no corredor de Dumbledore. Tentei correr com a hipótese de que todos os que chegavam precisavam ser coordenados, inclusive você."**

 **"Mas eu disse que estava seguindo Snape", disse o professor de defesa. "Isso não era plausível?"**

 **"Era, mas ..." disse Harry. "Hm. As leis que governam o que constitui uma boa explicação não falam sobre desculpas plausíveis que você ouvirá depois. Elas falam sobre as probabilidades que atribuímos com antecedência. É por isso que a ciência faz as pessoas fazerem previsões antecipadas, em vez de confiar em explicações. E eu não teria previsto com antecedência que você seguiria Snape e apareceria daquela maneira. Mesmo que eu soubesse de antemão que você poderia colocar um rastreador na varinha de Snape, eu não teria** ** _esperado que_** **você fizesse isso. Então, desde que sua explicação não me fez sentir como se eu tivesse previsto o resultado antecipadamente, permaneceu uma improbabilidade. Comecei a me perguntar se o controlador de Sprout poderia ter arranjado para você aparecer também. Então percebi que a nota para mim mesmo não tinha realmente vindo do futuro - eu, e isso o entregou completamente".**

 **"Ah", disse o professor de defesa, e suspirou. "Bem, eu acho que está tudo dando certo. Você só entendeu muito tarde, e teria havido inconvenientes e benefícios para você não saber."**

 **"O que diabos você estava tentando fazer? A razão pela qual eu estava tentando tanto descobrir isso era que a coisa toda era tão estranha."**

 **"Tudo deveria ter apontado para Dumbledore, não para mim", disse o professor Quirrell, e franziu a testa. "O fato é que a Srta. Greengrass não deveria chegar naquele corredor por várias horas ... embora eu suponha, desde que eu fiz o Sr. Malfoy dar a ela a pista que eu designei para ela, não é tão surpreendente que eles se unissem. Se Nott chegasse aparentemente sozinho, os eventos teriam sido menos fictícios, mas eu me considero um especialista em magias de controle de campo de batalha, e consegui garantir que a luta acontecesse como eu desejava, suponho que acabou parecendo um pouco ridículo." O professor de defesa jogou uma fatia de pêssego e uma campânula no caldeirão. "Mas vamos adiar nossa discussão sobre o Espelho até chegarmos a ele. Você teve mais alguma dúvida sobre a lamentável e esperançosamente temporária morte da senhorita Granger?"**

 **"Sim", Harry disse em uma voz uniforme. "O que você fez com os gêmeos Weasley? Dumbledore pensou - Quero dizer, a escola viu o Diretor ir aos gêmeos Weasley depois que Hermione foi presa. Dumbledore pensou que você, como Voldemort, tinha se perguntado por que Dumbledore tinha feito isso e que você verificou os gêmeos Weasley, descobriu e pegou o mapa deles, e os Obliviou depois?"**

 **"Dumbledore estava bastante correto", disse o professor Quirrell, sacudindo a cabeça como se maravilhado. "Ele também foi um tolo para deixar o mapa de Hogwarts na posse desses dois idiotas. Eu tive um choque desagradável depois que eu recuperei o mapa; ele mostrou meu nome e o seu corretamente! Os idiotas Weasley pensaram que era um mero defeito, especialmente depois que você recebeu sua Capa e seu Vira-Tempo. Se Dumbledore tivesse mantido o Mapa ele mesmo - se os Weasley já tivessem falado sobre isso para Dumbledore - mas eles não o fizeram, felizmente".**

 ** _Mostrou meu nome e o seu corretamente -_**

 **"Eu gostaria de ver isso", disse Harry.**

 **Sem tirar os olhos do caldeirão, o professor Quirrell tirou um pergaminho dobrado de dentro de suas vestes, assobiou** ** _"Mostre nossos arredoress_** **" e jogou o pergaminho dobrado na direção de Harry. Ele cortou infalivelmente através do ar, um aumento de desgraça respirando nos sentidos de Harry enquanto se movia em direção a ele, e então flutuou gentilmente aos pés de Harry.**

 **Harry pegou o pergaminho e desdobrou.**

 **A princípio, o pergaminho parecia vazio. Então, como se uma caneta invisível estivesse se movendo através dela, o contorno de paredes e portas apareceu, todas desenhadas em linhas escritas a mão. A escrita esboçou uma série de câmaras, a maioria delas mostradas como vazias; a última câmara da série tinha um rabisco confuso em seu centro, como se o Mapa estivesse tentando indicar sua própria perplexidade; e a penúltima câmara mostrava dois nomes dentro, escritos em posições dentro da câmara correspondente as posições em que Harry estava sentado e o professor Quirrell estava de pé.**

 ** _Tom M. Riddle._**

 ** _Tom M. Riddle._**

 **Harry olhou para o pergaminho, um frio desagradável vindo sobre ele. Uma coisa era ouvir Lorde Voldemort afirmar que seu nome era Tom Riddle; Outra coisa era descobrir que a mágica de Hogwarts concordava. "** ** _Você mexeu com este mapa para mostrar isso, ou ele apareceu para você como uma surpressa?"_**

 ** _"Foi surpressa_** **"** ** _,_** **respondeu o professor Quirrell, com um tom de riso sibilante. "** ** _Sem truques._** **"**

 **Harry dobrou o mapa e jogou de volta na direção do professor Quirrell; alguma força a** **pegou no ar antes de chegar ao chão, e puxou o Mapa de volta para as vestes do professor Quirrell.**

 **O professor de defesa falou. "Eu também gostaria de voluntariar que Snape estava guiando a Srta. Granger e seus subalternos para os valentões, e às vezes intervindo para protegê-los."**

 **"Eu sabia."**

 **"Interessante", disse o professor Quirrell. "Dumbledore também soube disso? Responda na Língua das Cobras."**

 **"** ** _Não, até onde eu sei_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou Harry.**

 **"Fascinante", disse o professor Quirrell. "Você pode estar interessado em saber isso também:** ** _O_** ** _criador de poções teve que trabalhar em segredo, porque a trama dele foi oposto a trama do Diretor._** **"**

 **Harry pensou sobre isso, enquanto o professor Quirrell soprava a poção para esfriar, embora o fogo ainda ardesse sob o caldeirão; Em seguida, acrescentou uma pitada de sujeira e uma gota de água e uma campânula. "Por favor, explique", disse Harry.**

 **"Nunca ocorreu a você se perguntar por que Dumbledore escolheu Severus Snape como o Chefe da Casa Sonserina? Pois dizer que era um disfarce para seu trabalho como o espião de Dumbledore não explica nada. Snape poderia ser um Mestre de Poções apenas, e não o Chefe da Casa. Snape poderia ter sido feito Guardião das Terras e Chaves, se ele precisasse ficar dentro de Hogwarts! Por que o** ** _Chefe da Casa Sonserina?_** **Certamente ocorreu a você que isso não poderia ter bons efeitos sobre os sonserinos, de acordo com as pretensões morais de Dumbledore?"**

 **O pensamento não ocorreu a Harry** ** _exatamente_** **nesses termos, não ... "Eu me perguntava algo como isso. Eu não coloquei o dilema daquela forma precisa."**

 **"E agora que você tem, a solução é óbvia?"**

 **"Não", disse Harry.**

 **"Decepcionante. Você não aprendeu cinismo o bastante, você não entendeu a** ** _flexibilidade_** **do que os moralistas chamam de moralidade. Para entender uma conspiração, olhe para as consequências e pergunte se elas podem ser planejadas. Dumbledore estava deliberadamente sabotando a Casa Sonserina - não dê esse olhar, garoto.** ** _Eu_** **,** ** _eu estou falando a verdade._** **Durante a última Guerra Bruxa, Sonserinos preencheram minhas fileiras de subordinados, e outros Sonserinos no Wizengamot me apoiaram. Veja da perspectiva de Dumbledore, e lembre-se que ele não tem nenhum entendimento nativo da Sonserina, pense em Dumbledore se tornando cada vez mais triste por causa da Casa de Hogwarts que parece ser a fonte de tantas más ações, e então, Dumbledore coloca como o chefe da Sonserina a pessoa de Snape. Snape! Severus Snape! Um homem que não ensinaria sua casa nem astúcia nem ambição, um homem que iria impor disciplina frouxa e enfraquecer seus pupilos! Um homem que iria ofender os estudantes de outras casas, que arruinaria o nome de Slytherin entre eles! Possuidor de um sobrenome que era desconhecido na Inglaterra mágica e certamente não nobre, que se veste praticamente com trapos! Você acha que Dumbledore ignorou a consequência? Quando Dumbledore foi quem trouxe isso e teve motivo para fazê-lo? Espero que Dumbledore tenha dito a si mesmo que mais vidas seriam salvas durante a próxima Guerra Mágica se os futuros Comensais da morte de Voldemort fossem enfraquecidos." O professor Quirrell jogou no caldeirão um pedaço de gelo, que derreteu lentamente enquanto tocava a espuma da superfície. "Continue o processo o suficiente, e nenhuma criança iria querer ir para a Sonserina. A Casa seria aposentada, e se o Chapéu continuasse chamando o nome, isso se tornaria uma marca de ignomínia entre as crianças que depois seriam distribuídas entre as outras três Casas. Daquele dia em diante, Hogwarts teria três Casas de coragem e erudição e indústria, sem nenhuma Casa de Crianças Más acrescentada à mistura; como se os três fundadores de Hogwarts deveriam ter sido sábios o suficiente no começo para recusar a Salazar Slytherin sua companhia. Esse, eu acredito, era o final do jogo pretendido por Dumbledore; um sacrifício de curto prazo para o bem maior." O professor Quirrell sorriu ironicamente. "E Lucius deixou tudo acontecer sem protestar ou mesmo, eu imagino,** ** _percebendo_** **que alguma coisa estava dando errado. Temo que, na minha ausência, meus ex-servidores tenham sido superados nesta batalha de raciocínio."**

 **Harry estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em aceitar isso, mas decidiu, depois de pensar um pouco, que agora não era a hora de tentar resolver o problema. Lorde Voldemort acreditar nisso não era decisivo; Harry teria que avaliar essa acusação sozinho.**

 **A menção do professor Quirrell a seus** ** _servos_** **tinha lembrado a Harry de outra coisa que ele era ... obrigado, Harry supôs, a perguntar. A má notícia era previsível. Em qualquer outro dia, teria sido horrível. Hoje seria apenas mais água no dilúvio. "Bellatrix Black", disse Harry. "Qual era a verdade sobre ela?"**

 **"Ela foi quebrada por dentro antes de eu conhecê-la", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele pegou o que parecia ser um elástico cinza-branco e segurou-o sobre o caldeirão; como a borracha foi mantida dentro do vapor, ela ficou preta. "Usar Legilimência nela foi um erro. Mas esse vislumbre me mostrou como seria fácil fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, assim eu fiz. Depois ela sempre foi a mais fiel de todas as minhas servas, a única que eu podia quase confiar. Eu não tinha intenção de dar a ela o que ela queria de mim, por isso a indiquei para os irmãos Lestrange para seu uso, e os três foram felizes de uma maneira especial própria deles."**

 **"Eu duvido", disse a boca de Harry, principalmente no piloto automático. "Se isso fosse verdade, Bellatrix não teria se lembrado de quem eram os irmãos Lestrange, quando a encontramos em Azkaban."**

 **O professor Quirrell deu de ombros. "Você pode estar certo."**

 **"O que diabos estávamos realmente fazendo lá?"**

 **"Descobrindo onde Bellatrix havia colocado minha varinha. Eu tinha dito aos Comensais da Morte da minha imortalidade, na esperança - agora provada fútil - que eles ficariam juntos por pelo menos alguns** ** _dias_** **se eu aparecesse morrendo. As instruções de Bellatrix eram para recuperar minha varinha de onde quer que meu corpo foi morto, e levar aquela varinha a um certo cemitério onde meu espírito apareceria diante dela."**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. A imagem lhe veio de Bellatrix Black esperando, esperando no cemitério, em crescente desespero ... não era de admirar que ela não estivesse pensando estrategicamente quando atacou a casa dos Longbottom. "O que você fez com Bellatrix quando ela saiu?"**

 **"** ** _A mandei para um lugar tranquilo para se recuperar_** **", disse o professor Quirrell. Um sorriso frio. "Eu tenho um uso restante para ela, ou melhor, uma certa parte dela, e sobre meus planos futuros não vou responder a perguntas."**

 **Harry respirou profundamente, tentando manter o controle. "Havia outras conspirações secretas neste ano escolar?"**

 **"Oh, um bom número, mas não muitos mais que te preocupam, não que eu possa pensar de improviso. A verdadeira razão que eu exigi para ensinar o Encanto de Patrono aos primeiros anos foi trazer um Dementador antes de você mesmo, e então eu ajeitei para sua varinha a cair onde o Dementador poderia continuar a drenar você através dela** ** _. Não havia nenhuma maldade nisso, apenas achei que você iria recuperar parte da sua verdadeira memória._** **Foi também por isso que eu organizei certas bruxas para puxá-lo para baixo do ar durante o seu episódio no telhado, então eu poderia aparecer para salvar sua vida, apenas no caso de qualquer suspeita recair sobre mim durante o incidente do Dementador que eu tinha marcado pouco depois** ** _. Também não há malícia nisso._** **Eu organizei alguns dos ataques na Srta. Granger para que os atacantes pudessem ser derrotados; eu realmente não gosto de valentões.** ** _Acredito ser todos os planos ssecretos a seu respeito a partir deste ano-escola, a menos que eu tenha esquecido alguma coisa._** **"**

 ** _Lição de vida aprendida,_** **disse seu lado Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Tente resistir à tentação de se intrometer aleatoriamente na vida de outras pessoas._** ** _Tipo, você sabe, a vida de Padma Patil._** ** _Se você não quer acabar assim, isso é._**

 **Uma pitada de poeira marrom-avermelhada foi gentilmente peneirada no caldeirão de poções, e Harry fez sua quarta e última pergunta, a que parecia ter a prioridade mais baixa, mas ainda importava.**

 **"Qual foi o seu objetivo durante a Guerra Bruxa?" Harry disse. "Quero dizer, o que -" Sua voz vacilou. "Qual era o** ** _sentido_** **da** ** _coisa toda?_** **" Seu cérebro repetindo sem parar,** ** _Por que, por que, Lorde Voldemort ..._**

 **O professor Quirrell levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eles falaram sobre David Monroe, não falaram?"**

 **"Sim, vocês foi os dois, David Monroe e Lorde Voldemort, durante a Guerra Mágica, eu entendi essa parte. Você matou David Monroe, disfarçou-se como ele, e dizimou a família de David Monroe para que eles não notassem nenhuma diferença -"**

 **"De fato."**

 **"Você planejou controlar qualquer lado que ganhasse a Guerra Bruxa, independentemente de qual lado ganhou. Mas por que um lado tem que ser** ** _Voldemort?_** **Eu, quero dizer, não teria sido mais fácil ganhar apoio público com alguém menos ... com alguém menos Voldemort?"**

 **A marreta do professor Quirrell fez um** ** _baque_** **anormalmente alto ao esmagar as asas de borboleta branca, misturando-as com outra campânula. "Eu** ** _planejei_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o professor Quirrell duramente, "que Lorde Voldemort** ** _perdesse_** **para David Monroe. A falha nessa estratégia foi a absolutamente miserável-" O professor Quirrell parou. "Não, eu estou dizendo a história fora de ordem. Ouça, garoto, quando eu planejei minha grande criação e cheguei à plenitude da minha magia, eu pensei que tinha chegado a hora de eu tomar o poder político em minhas mãos. Seria inconveniente, certamente, e tomaria meu tempo de maneiras que não eram agradáveis, mas eu sabia que os trouxas acabariam destruindo o mundo ou fazendo guerra contra os feiticeiros ou ambos, e algo tinha que ser feito se eu não fosse vagar por um morto e vazio pela minha eternidade. Tendo atingido a imortalidade, eu precisava de uma nova ambição para ocupar minhas décadas, e impedir os trouxas de arruinar tudo parecia uma meta de escopo e dificuldade aceitáveis. É uma fonte de diversão contínua para mim que eu, de todos pessoas, sou o único realmente tomando medidas para esse fim. Embora eu suponha que faria sentido para os insetos mortais não se importarem com o fim do mundo deles, por que eles deveriam, quando eles simplesmente morreriam independentemente, e podem salvar a si mesmos a inconveniência de tentar fazer qualquer coisa difícil ao longo do caminho? Mas eu divago. Eu vi como Dumbledore tinha subido ao poder de sua vitória contra Grindelwald, então eu pensei que faria o mesmo. Há muito tempo eu havia me vingado de David Monroe - ele era um aborrecimento dos meus anos na Sonserina - então eu pensei em roubar sua identidade e exterminar sua família para me tornar herdeiro de sua casa. E eu também concebi um grande inimigo para David Monroe lutar, o mais aterrorizante Senhor das Trevas imaginável, inteligente além do imaginável; mais perigoso, de longe, do que Grindelwald, pois sua inteligência seria aperfeiçoada de todas as maneiras pelas quais Grindelwald era falho e autodestrutivo. Um Lorde das Trevas que faria o máximo que podia para romper as alianças que lutariam contra ele, um Lorde das Trevas que comandaria a mais profunda lealdade de seus seguidores através de suas habilidades oratórias. O mais terrível Lorde das Trevas que já ameaçou a Grã-Bretanha ou o mundo, era quem David Monroe derrotaria".**

 **O martelo do professor Quirrell atingiu uma campânula e depois uma flor pálida diferente com mais dois baques. "Mas então, enquanto eu tinha algumas vezes desempenhado o papel de Bruxo das Trevas em minhas andanças, eu nunca havia adotado a identidade de um Lorde das Trevas completo com subordinados e uma agenda política. Eu não tinha prática na tarefa, e eu estava consciente da história de Dark Evangel e do desastre de sua primeira aparição pública, de acordo com o que ela disse depois, ela pretendia chamar a si mesma de catástrofe ambulante e apóstola das trevas, mas na excitação do momento em que se apresentou como Apóstrofo das Trevas. Depois disso ela teve que arruinar duas aldeias inteiras antes que alguém a levasse a sério."**

 **"Então você decidiu um experimento em pequena escala primeiro", disse Harry. Uma doença surgiu nele, porque naquele momento Harry** ** _entendeu,_** **ele se viu refletido; o passo seguinte era exatamente o que o próprio Harry teria feito, se não tivesse nenhum traço de ética, se estivesse tão vazio lá dentro. "Você criou uma identidade descartável, para aprender como as coisas funcionavam e tirar seus erros do caminho."**

 **"De fato. Antes de me tornar um terrível Senhor das Trevas para lutar contra David Monroe, eu criei para a prática a persona de um Lorde das Trevas com brilhantes olhos vermelhos, inutilmente cruel com seus subordinados, perseguindo uma agenda política de ambição pessoal combinada com purismo de sangue como argumentado por bêbados no Beco Diagonal. Meus primeiros subalternos foram contratados em uma taverna, receberam capas e máscaras de caveira e foram instruídos a se apresentar como Comensais da Morte".**

 **A sensação doentia de compreensão se aprofundou, na boca do estômago de Harry. "E você se chamava Voldemort."**

 **"** **Exato, General Caos." O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo, de onde estava junto ao caldeirão. "Eu queria que fosse um anagrama do meu nome, mas isso só teria funcionado se eu tivesse convenientemente recebido o nome do meio de 'Marvolo', e ainda teria sido puxado. Nosso nome do meio real é Morfin, se você está curioso. Mas eu divago. Pensei que a carreira de Voldemort duraria apenas alguns meses, um ano no máximo, antes que os Aurores derrubassem seus subordinados e o descartável Lorde das Trevas desaparecesse. Como você percebe, eu superestimei muito minha competição. E eu não conseguia me fazer** ** _realmente_** **torturar meus subordinados quando eles me traziam más notícias, não importando o que os Lordes das Trevas fizessem nas peças. Eu não conseguia** ** _realmente_** **argumentar os princípios do purismo de sangue tão incoerentemente como se eu fosse um bêbado na Travessa do Tranco. Eu não estava tentando ser inteligente quando mandava meus subordinados para suas missões, mas também não lhes dava ordens totalmente inúteis -" O professor Quirrell deu um sorriso triste que, em outro contexto, poderia ser chamado de charmoso. "Um mês depois disso, Bellatrix Black se prostrou diante de mim, e depois de três meses Lucius Malfoy estava negociando comigo enquanto tomava goles de uns dispendiosos Whiskey de Fogo. Suspirei, desisti de toda a esperança que tinha para os Feiticeiros e comecei como David Monroe a se opor a esse temível Lorde Voldemort."**

 **"E depois o que aconteceu -"**

 **Um grunhido contorceu o rosto do professor Quirrell. "A absoluta inadequação de cada instituição na civilização da Inglaterra mágica é o que aconteceu! Você não pode compreender isso, menino! Eu não posso compreender isso! Tem que ser visto e mesmo assim não pode ser acreditado! Você terá observado, talvez, que seus colegas que falam das ocupações de suas famílias, três em cada quatro parecem mencionar empregos em alguma parte ou outra do Ministério. Você vai se perguntar como um país pode empregar três quartos de seus cidadãos na burocracia. A resposta é que se eles não impedissem um ao outro de fazer o seu trabalho, nenhum deles teria qualquer trabalho a fazer! Os aurores eram competentes como lutadores individuais, lutavam contra os Magos das Trevas e só os melhores sobreviviam para treinar novos recrutas, mas a liderança deles estava completamente quebrada. O ministério estava tão ocupado distribuindo documentos que o país** ** _não_** **tinha uma oposição efetiva aos ataques de Voldemort, exceto eu, Dumbledore e um punhado de irregulares não treinados. Um vagante, incompetente e covarde chamado Mundungus Fletcher foi considerado um recurso fundamental na Ordem da Fênix - porque, estando desempregado, ele não precisava conciliar as missões da Ordem com outro emprego! Tentei enfraquecer os ataques de Voldemort, para ver se era** ** _possível_** **ele perder; imediatamente o Ministério comprometeu menos Aurores a se oporem a mim! Eu havia lido o livrinho vermelho de Mao, treinara meus Comensais da Morte em táticas de guerrilha - por nada! Por nada! Eu estava atacando toda a Inglaterra Mágica e em todos os combates minhas forças** ** _superavam_** **em números a oposição deles! Desesperado, ordenei que meus Comensais da Morte assassinassem sistematicamente todos os incompetentes que administravam o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Um jornalista depois do outro, ofereceu-se para aceitar posições mais altas, apesar do destino de seus predecessores, esfregando alegremente as mãos na perspectiva de promoção. Cada um deles pensou que eles fariam um acordo com Lorde Voldemort. Demorou** ** _sete meses_** **para matar o nosso caminho através de todos eles, e nem um único Comensal da Morte perguntou por que estávamos nos incomodando. E então, mesmo com Bartemius Crouch subindo para diretor e Amelia Bones como Chefe Auror, ainda era muito pouco. Eu poderia ter feito melhor lutando** ** _sozinho._** **A ajuda de Dumbledore não valia suas restrições morais, e a ajuda de Crouch não valia seu respeito pela lei." O professor Quirrell acendeu o fogo sob a poção.**

 **"E finalmente" Harry disse através da dor no coração, "você percebeu que estava apenas se divertindo mais como Voldemort."**

 **"É o papel menos chato que eu já atuei. Se Lorde Voldemort diz que algo deve ser feito, as pessoas o** ** _obedecem_** **e** ** _não discutem._** **Eu não tive que reprimir o meu impulso de Cruciar as pessoas que estavam sendo idiotas, pois dessa vez era tudo parte do papel. Se alguém estava tornando o jogo menos agradável para mim, eu apenas dizia** ** _Avadakedavra,_** **independentemente de isso ser estrategicamente sábio, e eles nunca mais me incomodariam." O professor Quirrell picou um pequeno verme em pedaços. "Mas minha verdadeira epifania veio em um certo dia quando David Monroe estava tentando obter uma permissão de entrada para um instrutor asiático em táticas de combate, e um funcionário do Ministério negou, sorrindo presunçosamente. Eu perguntei ao funcionário do Ministério se ele entendia que essa medida era necessária para** ** _salvar a vida dele_** **e o funcionário do Ministério apenas sorriu mais. Então, em fúria, joguei de lado as máscaras e a cautela, usei minha Legilimência, mergulhei meus dedos na fossa de sua estupidez e** ** _arranquei_** **a verdade de sua mente. Eu não entendia e** ** _queria entender._** **Com o meu comando da Legilimência, forcei seu minúsculo cérebro a viver alternativas, vendo o que seu cérebro pensaria se fosse Lucius Malfoy, ou Lorde Voldemort, ou Dumbledore em meu lugar." As mãos do professor Quirrell tinham diminuído a velocidade, enquanto ele delicadamente descascava pequenas tiras de um pedaço de cera de vela. "O que eu finalmente percebi naquele dia é complicado, garoto, e é por isso que eu não o entendi mais cedo na vida. Para você eu tentarei descrevê-lo de qualquer maneira. Hoje eu sei que Dumbledore não está no topo do mundo, por tudo que ele é o Supremo Mugwump da Confederação Internacional. As pessoas falam abertamente de Dumbledore, criticam-no orgulhosamente e à sua cara, de uma forma que não ousariam enfrentar Lucius Malfoy,** ** _você_** **agiu desrespeitosamente em relação a Dumbledore, garoto, você sabe por que você fez isso?"**

 **"Eu não tenho certeza", disse Harry. Ter os padrões neurais remanescentes de Tom Riddle era certamente uma hipótese óbvia.**

 **"Lobos, cachorros, até mesmo galinhas, lutam pelo domínio entre si. O que eu finalmente entendi, da mente daquele balconista, era que para ele Lucius Malfoy dominava, Lorde Voldemort dominava, e David Monroe e Alvo Dumbledore não dominavam. Ao tomar o lado do bem, ao professar permanecer na luz, nós nos tornamos não** ** _ameaçadores._** **Na Grã-Bretanha, Lucius Malfoy tem domínio, pois ele pode pedir seus empréstimos, ou enviar burocratas do Ministério contra sua loja, ou crucificá-lo no** ** _Profeta Diário,_** **se você for abertamente contra a vontade dele. E o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo não tem domínio, porque todo mundo sabe que ele é" Os lábios do professor Quirrell se curvaram "** ** _um herói de histórias,_** **implacavelmente discreto e humilde demais para se vingar. Diga-me, criança, você já viu um drama em que o herói, antes de consentir em salvar seu país, exige tanto ouro quanto um advogado poderia receber por um processo judicial?"**

 **"Na verdade, tem havido** ** _muitos_** **heróis como esse na ficção trouxa, eu vou nomear Han Solo só para começar-"**

 **"Bem, no drama mágico não é assim. São todos heróis humildes como Dumbledore. É a fantasia do poderoso** ** _escravo_** **que nunca vai realmente se elevar acima de você, nunca exigir o seu respeito, nem mesmo pedir seu salário. Você entende, agora?"**

 **"Eu ... acho que sim", disse Harry. Frodo e Samwise do** ** _Senhor dos Anéis_** **parecem combinar com o arquétipo de um herói completamente não ameaçador. "Você está dizendo que é assim que as pessoas pensam em Dumbledore? Eu não acredito que os estudantes de Hogwarts o vejam como um hobbit."**

 **"Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore pune certas transgressões contra sua vontade, então ele é temido até certo ponto - embora os estudantes ainda estejam livres para zombar dele em mais do que sussurros. Fora deste castelo, Dumbledore é zombado; eles começaram a chamá-lo de louco e ele aceitou o papel como um tolo. Entre no papel de um salvador de peças de teatro, e as pessoas vêem você como um escravo a cujos serviços elas têm direito e a quem é seu prazer criticar, pois é privilégio dos mestres sentar-se e proferir correções úteis enquanto os escravos labutam. Apenas nos contos dos antigos gregos, de quando os homens eram menos sofisticados em suas ilusões, você pode ver o herói que também é alto Hector, Enéias, aqueles eram heróis que retiveram seu direito de vingança sobre aqueles que os insultavam, que poderiam exigir ouro e joias em pagamento por seus serviços sem provocar indignação. E, se Lorde Voldemort conquistasse a Grã Bretanha, ele poderia então se condescender em se mostrar nobre na vitória; Eles não tomariam a boa vontade dele como garantida, nem chiariam correções para ele se o trabalho dele não fosse do seu agrado. Quando ele ganhasse, ele teria** ** _verdadeiro_** **respeito. Eu entendi naquele dia no Ministério que, por invejar Dumbledore, eu me mostrei iludido como o próprio Dumbledore. Eu entendi que eu estava tentando pelo lado errado o tempo todo. Você deveria saber que isso é verdade, rapaz, porque você se tornou mais livre para falar mal de Dumbledore do que jamais se atreveu a falar mal de mim. Mesmo em seus próprios pensamentos, aposto, porque o instinto é profundo. Você sabia que poderia ser a seu custo zombar do forte e vingativo Professor Quirrell, mas não havia nenhum custo em desrespeitar o fraco e inofensivo Dumbledore".**

 **"Obrigado", Harry disse através da dor, "por essa valiosa lição, Professor Quirrell. Eu vejo que você está certo sobre o que minha mente estava fazendo." Embora as memórias de Tom Riddle provavelmente também tivessem algo a ver com o jeito que ele às vezes atacava Dumbledore sem um bom motivo, Harry não era assim em volta da Professora McGonagall ... que reconhecidamente tinha o poder de deduzir os Pontos da Casa e não não tem o ar de tolerância de Dumbledore ... não, ainda era verdade, Harry teria sido mais respeitoso mesmo em seus próprios pensamentos se Dumbledore não tivesse parecido** ** _seguro_** **em desrespeitar.**

 **Então aquele tinha sido David Monroe, e esse tinha sido Lorde Voldemort ...**

 **Ainda não havia respondido a pergunta mais enigmática, e Harry não tinha certeza de que perguntar seria sensato. Se, de alguma forma, Lorde Voldemort conseguira** ** _não pensar nisso,_** **e então o professor Quirrell ainda não conseguia pensar nisso durante nove anos de contemplação, então não era sábio dizer ... ou talvez fosse; as agonias da Guerra Bruxa não foram boas para a Grã-Bretanha.**

 **Harry decidiu e falou. "Uma coisa que me confundiu foi porque a Guerra Bruxa durou tanto tempo", arriscou Harry. "Quero dizer, talvez eu esteja subestimando as dificuldades que estavam enfrentando Lorde Voldemort-"**

 **"Você quer saber porque eu não fiz Imperius em alguns dos magos mais fortes que poderiam usar Imperius em outros, matar os magos mais fortes que poderiam ter resistido ao meu Imperius, e assumir o Ministério em, oh, talvez três dias."**

 **Harry assentiu silenciosamente.**

 **O professor Quirrell parecia contemplativo; a mão dele estava peneirando grama no caldeirão, pouco a pouco. Esse ingrediente, se Harry se lembrava corretamente, era algo como quatro quintos no final da receita.**

 **"Eu me perguntei por mim mesmo", o Professor de Defesa disse finalmente, "quando ouvi a profecia de Trelawney de Snape, e contemplei o passado e o futuro. Se você tivesse perguntado a mim mesmo por que ele não usou o Imperius, ele falaria da necessidade de ser** ** _visto_** **para governar, para comandar abertamente a burocracia do Ministério, antes que fosse a hora de voltar seus olhos para outros países. Ele teria observado como uma vitória rápida e silenciosa poderia trazer desafios mais tarde. Ele comentaria sobre o obstáculo apresentado por Dumbledore e sua incrível habilidade defensiva. E ele teria tido desculpas similares para qualquer outro caminho rápido que ele considerasse. De alguma forma, nunca era o momento certo para trazer meus planos para a fase final, havia sempre mais uma coisa. Então eu ouvi a profecia e** ** _sabia_** **que era a hora, porque o próprio tempo estava tomando conhecimento de mim, que o período de hesitação estava terminado e olhei para trás, e percebi que de alguma forma isso vinha acontecendo há anos. Eu acho ..." O ocasional pedaço de grama ainda estava caindo de sua mão, mas o professor Quirrell não pareceu prestar atenção. "Eu pensei, quando eu estava contemplando meu passado sob a luz das estrelas, que eu havia me acostumado a jogar contra Dumbledore. Dumbledore era inteligente, tentava diligentemente ser astuto, não esperava que eu atacasse mas me surpreendia constantemente. Ele fez movimentos bizarros que se desenrolaram de maneiras fascinantes e imprevisíveis. Em retrospecto, havia muitos planos óbvios para destruir Dumbledore, mas eu acho que uma parte de mim não queria voltar a jogar paciência ao invés de xadrez. Foi apenas quando apareceu a perspectiva de criar outro Tom Riddle para tramar, alguém ainda mais digno do que Dumbledore, que eu estava disposto a contemplar o fim da minha guerra. Sim, em retrospecto, isso soa estúpido, mas às vezes nossas emoções são mais tolas do que podemos trazer nossa razão para admitir. Eu nunca teria adotado deliberadamente tal política. Ela teria violado as Regras Nove, Dezesseis, Vinte e Vinte e Dois e isso é demais mesmo se você estiver se divertindo.** **Decidi que havia mais uma coisa a ser feita, mais uma vantagem a ser ganha, mais uma peça que eu simplesmente** ** _tinha_** **que colocar em prática, antes de abandonar um momento agradável em minha vida e passar para o governo mais tedioso da Grã-Bretanha. ... bem, nem eu estou imune a um erro como esse, se não percebo que estou fazendo isso".**

 **E foi aí que Harry soube o que iria acontecer no final disso, depois que a Pedra Filosofal tivesse sido recuperada.**

 **No final, o professor Quirrell ia matá-lo.**

 **O professor Quirrell não queria matá-lo. Era possível que Harry fosse a única pessoa no mundo contra quem o professor Quirrell** ** _não_** **seria capaz de usar uma Maldição da Morte. Mas o professor Quirrell achava que tinha que fazer isso, por qualquer motivo.**

 **Foi por isso que o professor Quirrell decidiu que era necessário preparar a** ** _poção de refulgência_** **pelo caminho mais longo. Foi por isso que o professor Quirrell foi tão facilmente negociado para responder a essas perguntas, poder finalmente falar sobre sua vida com alguém que pudesse entender. Assim como Lorde Voldemort havia atrasado o fim da Guerra Mágica para jogar mais contra Dumbledore.**

 **Harry não conseguia lembrar exatamente o que o professor Quirrell dissera antes sobre não matar Harry. Não tinha sido nada direto ao longo das linhas de 'Eu não estou planejando te matar de qualquer maneira ou forma, a menos que você insista positivamente em fazer algo estúpido'. Harry relutou em empurrar a promessa longe demais e insistir em termos não ambíguos porque Harry já sabia que ele precisaria neutralizar Lorde Voldemort e esperava que uma linguagem mais precisa revelasse esse fato, se eles tentassem trocar verdadeiras promessas. Então certamente haveria brechas no que quer que tenha sido dito.**

 **Não houve nenhum choque particular na realização, apenas um aumento do senso de urgência; alguma parte de Harry já sabia disso, e estava simplesmente esperando por uma desculpa para dar a conhecer a deliberação. Havia muitas coisas ditas aqui que o professor Quirrell não revelaria a ninguém com uma expectativa de vida medida em mais de uma hora. O isolamento esmagador e a solidão da vida que o professor Quirrell descreveu podem explicar por que ele estava disposto a violar suas Regras e conversar com Harry,** ** _já_** **que Harry morreria logo e que o mundo não funcionaria como uma peça em que o vilão que divulgasse seus planos sempre falharia em matar o herói depois. Mas a morte de Harry certamente tinha que estar naqueles planos futuros em algum lugar.**

 **Harry engoliu em seco, controlando sua respiração. O professor Quirrell acabara de acrescentar um tufo de crina de cavalo à** ** _poção de refulgência,_** **e isso era muito tarde na poção, se Harry se lembrasse corretamente. Não havia muitas margaridas deixadas no bolo para serem adicionadas também.**

 **Provavelmente era hora de parar de se preocupar tanto com o risco e de jogar essa conversa de maneira menos conservadora, considerando todas as coisas.**

 **"Se eu apontar um dos erros de Lorde Voldemort", disse Harry, "será que ele me puniria por isso?"**

 **O professor Quirrell ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não se o erro for real. Eu não sugiro que você me moralize. Mas eu não amaldiçoaria o portador de más notícias, nem o subordinado que faz uma tentativa honesta de apontar um problema. Mesmo como Lorde Voldemort eu nunca poderia me levar a essa estupidez. É claro que houve alguns tolos que confundiram minha política com fraqueza, que tentaram se empurrar para cima me empurrando para baixo em seus conselhos públicos, pensando que eu era obrigado a tolerar isso como crítica." O professor Quirrell sorriu com reminiscência. "Os Comensais da Morte ficaram melhores sem eles, e eu não aconselho você a cometer o mesmo erro."**

 **Harry acenou com a cabeça, um leve arrepio passando por ele. "Hum, quando você me contou sobre o que aconteceu em Godric's Hollow, na noite de Halloween, em 1981, quero dizer, hum ... Eu pensei ter visto outra falha em seu raciocínio. Uma maneira que você poderia ter evitado o desastre. Mas, hum, eu acho que você tem um ponto cego, uma classe de estratégias que você não considera, então você não viu isso mesmo depois ... "**

 **"Espero que você não esteja disposto a dizer nada estúpido ao longo das linhas de 'não tente matar pessoas'", disse o professor Quirrell. "Eu ficarei infeliz se for esse o caso."**

 **"** ** _Sem diferença de valor. Verdadeiro erro, considerando suas metas. Você me machucará, se eu fizer a parte do professor com você e ensinar a lição? Ou se o erro for simples e óbvio, e você se sentir idiota?"_**

 **"** ** _Não_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou o professor Quirrell. "** ** _Não se a lição for verdadeira._** **"**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. "Hum. Por que você não testou o sistema horcrux antes de realmente usá-lo?"**

 **"Testa-lo?" disse o professor Quirrell. Ele ergueu os olhos da poção fervente e a indignação entrou em sua voz. "O que você quer dizer com** ** _teste?_** **"**

 **"Por que você não testou se o sistema horcrux estava funcionando corretamente, antes de você precisar dele no Halloween?"**

 **O professor Quirrell pareceu enojado. "Você é ridículo - eu não queria** ** _morrer,_** **Sr. Potter, e essa era a única maneira de testar a minha grande criação! Que bem teria feito arriscar minha vida mais cedo ou mais tarde? Como eu estaria melhor?"**

 **Harry engoliu um nó na garganta. "H** ** _avia maneira de você testar o seu sistema de horcrux sem morrer._** **A lição geral é importante. Você vê isso agora?"**

 **"Não", disse o professor Quirrell depois de um tempo. O Professor de Defesa desintegrou gentilmente uma das últimas margaridas, junto com uma mecha de longos cabelos loiros, e depois a deixou cair na poção, que agora estava borbulhando mais forte. Apenas mais duas margaridas permaneceram na mesa de Poções. "E eu espero que sua lição seja sensata, pelo seu bem."**

 **"Suponha, Professor, que eu aprendi a conjurar o feitiço horcrux melhorado e estava disposto a usá-lo. O que eu faria com ele?"**

 **O professor Quirrell respondeu imediatamente. "Você encontraria alguém que você considerasse moralmente repugnante e cuja morte você poderia se convencer salvaria outras vidas e a mataria para criar uma horcrux".**

 **"E então o que?"**

 **"Faça mais horcruxes", disse o professor de defesa. Ele pegou um pote do que parecia ser escamas de dragão.**

 **"Antes disso", disse Harry.**

 **Depois de um tempo, o professor de defesa balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda não vejo, e você vai parar este jogo e me dizer."**

 **"Eu faria horcruxes para meus amigos. Se você realmente se importasse com uma única pessoa em todo o mundo, se houvesse apenas uma pessoa que desse sua imortalidade significado** ** _,_** **alguém que você queria viver para sempre** ** _com_** **você - " A garganta de Harry engasgou. "Então, a ideia de fazer uma horcrux para outra pessoa não teria sido um pensamento tão contra-intuitivo." Harry estava piscando com força. "Você tem um ponto cego em torno de estratégias que envolvem fazer coisas boas para outras pessoas, a ponto de impedir você de alcançar seus valores egoístas. Você acha que ... não é o seu estilo, eu suponho. Essa ... parte particular de sua auto-imagem ... é o que lhe custou esses nove anos".**

 **O conta-gotas de óleo de hortelã que o professor de defesa estava segurando acrescentava líquido ao caldeirão, pingando em gotas.**

 **"Eu vejo ..." o professor de defesa disse devagar. "Eu deveria ter ensinado a Rabastan o ritual avançado da horcrux e forçado ele a testar a invenção. Sim, isso é supremamente óbvio em retrospecto. Aliás, eu poderia ter ordenado a Rabastan que tentasse se inscrever em alguma criança descartável, para ver o que acontecia, antes de me dirigir a Godric's Hollow para criar você." O professor Quirrell balançou a cabeça confuso. "Bem. Estou feliz por estar percebendo isso agora e não dez anos antes; eu já tinha o suficiente para me reprimir naquele momento".**

 **"Você não vê boas maneiras de fazer** ** _as coisas que você quer fazer_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Harry. Seus ouvidos ouviram uma nota de desespero em sua própria voz. "Mesmo quando uma boa ação seria uma estratégia** ** _mais eficaz,_** **você não a vê porque tem uma autoimagem de** ** _não ser bom._** **"**

 **"Essa é uma observação justa", disse o professor Quirrell. "De fato, agora que você apontou, acabei de pensar em algumas coisas legais que posso fazer neste mesmo dia, para promover minha agenda."**

 **Harry apenas olhou para ele.**

 **O professor Quirrell estava sorrindo. "Sua lição é boa, Sr. Potter. De agora em diante, até que eu aprenda o truque disso, eu devo me manter atento a estratégias astutas que envolvam fazer gentileza por outras pessoas. Ir e praticar atos de boa vontade, talvez, até minha mente se acostumar em fazê-lo".**

 **Calafrios frios correram pela espinha de Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell dissera isso sem a menor hesitação visível.**

 **Lorde Voldemort estava absolutamente certo de que nunca poderia ser redimido. Ele não tinha o menor medo que isso aconteceria com ele.**

 **A segunda e última campânula foi lançada na poção, gentilmente.**

 **"Alguma outra lição valiosa que você gostaria de ensinar a Lorde Voldemort, garoto?" disse o professor Quirrell. Ele estava olhando por cima da poção e sorrindo como se soubesse exatamente o que Harry estava pensando.**

 **"Sim", Harry disse, sua voz quase quebrando. "Se o seu objetivo é obter a felicidade, então fazer coisas boas para outras pessoas é melhor do que fazê-las para si mesmo-"**

 **"Você** ** _realmente_** **acha que eu nunca pensei nisso, garoto?" O sorriso desapareceu. "Você acha que eu sou estúpido? Depois de me formar em Hogwarts, eu vaguei pelo mundo por anos, antes de voltar para a Inglaterra como Lorde Voldemort. Coloquei mais rostos do que me incomodei em contar. Você acha que eu nunca tentei interpretar o herói? para ver como me sentiria? Você já se deparou com o nome de Alexander Chernyshov? Sob esse disfarce, eu procurei um inferno abandonado governado por um Mago das Trevas, e liberei os miseráveis habitantes de sua servidão. Eles choraram lágrimas de gratidão para mim. Não parecia nada em particular, eu até fiquei e matei os próximos cinco Magos das Trevas para tentar assumir o comando do lugar, gastei meus próprios galeões - bem, não meus galeões, mas o mesmo princípio se aplica - para embelezar aquele pequeno país e apresentei um semblante de ordem. Eles se enfatuaram ainda mais e nomearam um em cada três de seus filhos, Alexander. Ainda não sentia nada, então assenti para mim mesmo, escrevi como uma tentativa justa e segui meu caminho."**

 **"E você estava feliz como Lorde Voldemort, então?" A voz de Harry subiu, ficando selvagem.**

 **O professor Quirrell hesitou, depois encolheu os ombros. "Parece que você já sabe a resposta para isso."**

 **"Então** ** _por_** ** _quê?_** **Por que ser Voldemort se isso** ** _não te faz feliz?_** **", A voz de Harry se quebrou. "Eu sou** ** _você_** **, eu sou baseado em você, então** ** _eu sei_** **que o professor Quirrell não é apenas uma máscara! Eu** ** _sei que_** **ele é alguém que você realmente poderia ter sido! Por que não ficar desse jeito? Tire sua maldição da posição de defesa e apenas** ** _fique aqui_** **, use a Pedra Filosofal para pegar a forma de David Monroe e deixar o verdadeiro Quirinus Quirrell livre, se você disser que vai parar de matar pessoas, eu juro que não contarei a ninguém quem você é, apenas** ** _seja o Professor Quirrell,_** **para sempre! Seus alunos** ** _gostariam de_** **você, os alunos do meu pai apreciam** ** _ele_** **-"**

 **O professor Quirrell estava rindo sobre o caldeirão enquanto ele o mexia. "Há, talvez, quinze mil bruxos vivendo na Inglaterra mágica, criança. Costumava haver mais. Há uma razão para eles terem medo de falar meu nome. Você me perdoou porque gostou das minhas lições de Magia de Combate?"**

 ** _Secundado,_** **disse o Lufa-Lufa interior de Harry.** ** _Sério, que diabos?_**

 **Harry manteve a cabeça erguida, embora estivesse tremendo. "Não é meu lugar para perdoar qualquer coisa que você fez. Mas é melhor que outra guerra."**

 **"Ha", disse o professor de defesa. "Se você encontrar um Vira-Tempo que remonta a quarenta anos e puder alterar a história, não deixe de contar isso a Dumbledore antes dele rejeitar o pedido de Tom Riddle para a posição de Defesa. Mas, infelizmente, temo que o Professor Riddle não teria encontrado felicidade duradoura em Hogwarts".**

 **"** ** _Por que não?_** **"**

 **"Porque eu ainda estaria cercado por idiotas, e eu não teria sido capaz de matá-los", disse o professor Quirrell suavemente. "Matar idiotas é minha grande alegria na vida, e agradeço por não falar mal disso até que você tenha tentado por si mesmo."**

 **"Há** ** _algo_** **que faria você mais feliz do que isso", Harry disse, sua voz se quebrando novamente. "Tem que haver."**

 **"Por quê?" disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso é alguma lei científica que eu ainda não encontrei? Me fale sobre isso."**

 **Harry abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma palavra, tinha que haver algo** ** _tinha que haver algo_** **se ele pudesse encontrar a coisa certa a dizer -**

 **"E** ** _você_** **", disse o professor Quirrell, "não tem o direito de falar em felicidade também. A felicidade não é o que você considera precioso acima de tudo. Você decidiu isso no início, desde o princípio deste ano, quando o Chapéu Seletor lhe ofereceu a Lufa-lufa, coisa que eu sei, porque recebi uma oferta e aviso semelhantes todos aqueles anos atrás, e recusei-a como você fez. Além disso há pouco mais a dizer, entre Tom Riddles". O professor de defesa voltou para o caldeirão.**

 **Antes que Harry pudesse pensar em qualquer maneira de responder, o professor Quirrell deixou cair a última campânula e uma explosão de bolhas brilhantes subiu do caldeirão.**

 **"Acredito que terminamos aqui", disse o professor Quirrell. "Se você tiver mais dúvidas, eles devem esperar."**

 **Harry levantou-se trêmulo; mesmo quando o professor Quirrell pegou o caldeirão e derramou um volume ridiculamente enorme de líquido resplandecente, mais do que parecia que caberia em uma dúzia de caldeirões, sobre o fogo púrpura que guardava a porta.**

 **O fogo roxo se apagou.**

 **"Agora para o espelho", disse o professor Quirrell, e ele puxou o manto da invisibilidade de suas vestes, e flutuou para soltar diante dos sapatos de Harry.**


	108. Capítulo 107: Reflexões

**Capítulo 107: Reflexões**

 ** _Mesmo o mais poderoso artefato pode ser derrotado por um contra-artefato que é mais fraco, mas especializado._**

 **Isso foi o que o Professor de Defesa disse a Harry, depois de deixar cair a Verdadeiro Capa da Invisibilidade em fluidas dobras perto dos sapatos de Harry.**

 ** _O Espelho da Reflexão Perfeita tem poder sobre o que é refletido dentro dele, e esse poder é dito incontestável._** ** _Mas desde que o Verdadeiro Manto da Invisibilidade produz uma perfeita ausência de imagem, ele deve evadir este princípio em vez de desafiá-lo._**

 **Houve em seguida uma série de perguntas em Ofidioglossia estabelecendo que Harry atualmente não tinha a intenção de fazer nada estúpido ou tentar fugir, e lembretes adicionais de que o Professor Quirrell poderia senti-lo e tinha feitiços para detectar a Capa e estava mantendo centenas de vidas de reféns além Hermione.**

 **Então, foi dito a Harry para vestir a capa, abrir a porta que ficava além das fogueiras apagadas e avançar pela porta até a câmara final; enquanto o professor Quirrell ficou bem atrás, fora da vista daquela porta.**

 **A última câmara foi iluminada em luzes de ouro suave, e as paredes de pedra eram de um branco suave e de mármore.**

 **No centro da sala havia uma moldura dourada simples e sem ornamentos, e dentro da moldura havia um portal para outra sala iluminada de ouro, além de cuja porta havia outra câmara de Poções; foi isso que o cérebro de Harry disse a ele. A transformação da luz do Espelho era tão perfeita que era necessário que o pensamento consciente deduzisse que a sala dentro da moldura era apenas um reflexo, e não um portal. (Embora teria sido mais fácil intuir se Harry não estivesse invisível, naquele momento.)**

 **O Espelho não tocou o chão; a moldura dourada não tinha pés. Não parecia que estava pairando; Parecia que estava fixo no lugar, mais sólido e mais imóvel do que as próprias paredes, como se estivesse pregado ao referencial do movimento da Terra.**

 **"O espelho está lá? Está se movendo?" veio a voz dominante do professor Quirrell da Câmara de Poções.**

 **"** ** _Esstá aqui_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou de volta. "** ** _Não esstá se movendo._** **"**

 **Mais uma vez, tons de comando soaram. "Ande até a parte de trás do espelho."**

 **Por trás, a moldura dourada parecia sólida, não mostrando reflexos, e Harry disse isso na Língua das Cobras.**

 **"Agora tire sua capa", ordenou a voz do professor Quirrell ainda de dentro da sala de Poções. "Relate-me imediatamente se o espelho se mover para encará-lo."**

 **Harry tirou sua capa.**

 **O Espelho permaneceu pregado ao referencial do movimento da Terra; e Harry relatou isso.**

 **Pouco depois veio um assobio e som de algo fervendo, e uma fênix de Fogomaldito derreteu através da parede de mármore atrás de Harry, a luz ambiente na sala assumindo um tom vermelho quando entrou. O professor Quirrell seguiu atrás, saindo do corredor recém-construído, seus sapatos pretos formais ilesos pela superfície derretida de incandescência vermelha embaixo. "Bem", disse o professor Quirrell, "essa é uma possível armadilha evitada. E agora ..." O professor Quirrell exalou. "Agora vamos pensar em possíveis estratégias para recuperar a Pedra do Espelho, e você vai julgá-las, pois eu prefiro não deixar minha própria imagem ser refletida. Eu lhe dou um aviso justo, essa é a parte que pode ser entediante."**

 **"Eu entendo que este não é um problema que você pode resolver com Fogomaldito?"**

 **"Ha", disse o professor Quirrell, e gesticulou.**

 **A fênix de Fogomaldito avançou em uma onda de terror carmesim, a luz vermelha lançando sombras se contorcendo nas paredes de mármore remanescentes. Harry pulou para trás antes que ele pudesse pensar.**

 **A terrível chama vermelho-escura passou pelo professor Quirrell, subiu nas costas douradas do Espelho e desapareceu tão rápido quanto tocou o ouro.**

 **Então o fogo se foi e o quarto não ficou mais vermelho.**

 **Não havia nenhum arranhão na superfície dourada, nenhum brilho para marcar a absorção de calor. O Espelho simplesmente permanecera no lugar, intocado.**

 **Calafrios desceram pela espinha de Harry. Se ele estivesse jogando Dungeons and Dragons e o dungeon master tivesse reportado esse resultado, Harry teria suspeitado de uma ilusão mental, e rolado para detectar ilusões.**

 **Sobre o centro das costas douradas havia aparecido uma sequência de runas em nenhum alfabeto conhecido, ausências negras de luz em pequenas linhas e curvas, dispostas em uma fileira horizontal nivelada. O pensamento ocorreu a Harry que alguma pequena ilusão oculta havia sido consumida pelo Fogomaldito, um encanto muito menor que foi adicionado para impedir que as crianças vissem aquelas letras ...**

 **"Quantos anos tem esse espelho?" Harry disse quase em um sussurro.**

 **"Ninguém sabe, Sr. Potter." O professor de defesa estendeu os dedos na direção das runas, um olhar de algo como reverência em seu rosto; mas seus dedos não tocaram o ouro. "Mas meu palpite é o mesmo que o seu, eu acho. Diz-se, em certas lendas que podem ou não ser invenções, que este Espelho** ** _reflete_** **-** ** _se_** **perfeitamente e, portanto, sua existência é absolutamente estável. Tão estável que o Espelho foi capaz de sobreviver quando todos os outros efeitos da Atlântida forem desfeitos, todas as suas consequências separadas do Tempo. Você pode ver porque eu me diverti quando você sugeriu Fogomaldito." O professor de defesa deixou a mão cair.**

 **Mesmo no meio de todo o resto, Harry sentiu a admiração, se isso fosse verdade. A moldura dourada não brilhava mais do que antes, por toda a revelação; mas você poderia imaginá-lo voltando, e de volta, a uma civilização feita para nunca ser ... "O que - o Espelho** ** _faz_** **exatamente?"**

 **"Uma excelente pergunta", disse o professor Quirrell. "A resposta está nas runas que estão escritas na moldura dourada do Espelho. Leia-as para mim."**

 **"Eles não estão em nenhum alfabeto que eu reconheça. Eles parecem arranhões de galinha orientados aleatoriamente desenhados por elfos de Tolkien."**

 **"Leia-os assim mesmo.** ** _Não será perigoso._** **"**

 **"As runas dizem,** ** _etnereoc edat novaus adoaça lopart xeam usamo tsoreu soa nor tsomue -_** **" Harry parou, sentindo mais calafrios em sua espinha.**

 **Harry sabia o que a runa de** ** ** _etnereoc_** ****_significava_** **. Ela significava** ** ** _etnereoc_**. E as próximas runas disseram para detalhar o ******_etnereoc_** até chegar a ******_novaus_** , então manter a parte que era ambos ******_adoaça_** e ******_xeam_**. Essa crença parecia conhecimento, como se ele pudesse ter respondido "Sim" com autoridade confiante se alguém lhe perguntasse se ****_**_soa nor_** _****era** ** _tsomue_** **ou** ** _tsoreu_** **. Foi só quando Harry tentou relacionar esses conceitos a quaisquer outros conceitos que ele puxou um branco.**

 ** _"Você entende o que as palavras significam, garoto?"_**

 ** _"Acredito que não."_**

 **O professor Quirrell deu uma exalação suave, seus olhos não deixaram a moldura dourada. "Eu me perguntava se talvez as palavras de falsa compreensão fossem compreensíveis para um estudante de ciência trouxa. Aparentemente não."**

 **"Talvez -" Harry começou.**

 ** _Realmente, Corvinal?_** **disse Sonserina.** ** _Você está fazendo isso_** ** _agora?_**

 **"Talvez eu pudesse tentar novamente entender as palavras se eu soubesse mais sobre o Espelho?" disse a parte da Corvinal de Harry, que assumira o controle direto.**

 **Os lábios do professor Quirrell se curvaram. "Tal como acontece com a maioria das coisas antigas, os estudiosos já escreveram mentiras suficientes que é difícil ter certeza de alguma coisa até agora. É definitivo que o Espelho é pelo menos tão antigo quanto Merlin, pois é sabido que Merlin o usou como uma ferramenta. Sabe-se também que, após sua morte, Merlin deixou instruções escritas de que o Espelho não precisava ser lacrado, apesar de ter certos poderes que normalmente poderiam causar preocupação. Ele escreveu que, dado o quão meticulosamente o Espelho foi trabalhado para não destruir o mundo, seria mais fácil destruir o mundo usando um pedaço de queijo".**

 **Esta declaração atingiu Harry como não totalmente reconfortante.**

 **"Certos outros fatos sobre o Espelho são atestados por bruxos famosos que eram razoavelmente céticos, e cuja palavra provou ser confiável. O poder mais característico do Espelho é criar reinos alternativos de existência, embora esses reinos sejam tão grandes em tamanho quanto o que pode ser visto dentro do Espelho, é sabido que as pessoas e outros objetos podem ser armazenados nele. É reivindicado por várias autoridades que o Espelho sozinho de todas as magias possui uma verdadeira orientação moral, embora eu não tenha certeza do que isso poderia significar em termos práticos. Eu esperaria que os moralistas chamassem a Maldição Cruciatus em sua moral de "mal" e o Encanto Patronus de "bom", eu não posso adivinhar o que um moralista pensaria ser** ** _mais_** **moral do que isso. Por exemplo, essas fênix vieram ao nosso mundo a partir de um reino que foi evocado dentro deste espelho."**

 **Palavras como** ** _Pitanga_** **e o que seus pais chamariam de linguagem imprópria estavam passando pela cabeça de Harry, nada muito coerente, enquanto ele olhava para as costas douradas do Espelho.**

 **"Eu vaguei pelo mundo e encontrei muitas histórias que nem sempre são ouvidas", disse o professor Quirrell. "A maioria delas me pareceu mentira, mas algumas tinham soavam como história em vez de contar histórias. Sobre uma parede de metal em um lugar onde ninguém havia ido há séculos, encontrei a alegação de que alguns atlantes previam o fim do mundo deles e procuravam forjar um dispositivo de grande poder para evitar a catástrofe inevitável. Se esse dispositivo tivesse sido completado, a história afirmava, ele teria se tornado uma existência absolutamente estável que poderia suportar a canalização de magia ilimitada a fim de conceder desejos. E também - essa era a tarefa imensamente mais difícil - o dispositivo de alguma forma evitaria as inevitáveis catástrofes que qualquer pessoa sensata esperaria seguir dessa premissa. O aspecto que eu achei interessante foi que, de acordo com o conto sobre essas placas de metal, o resto da Atlântida ignorou este projeto e seguiu seus caminhos, às vezes sendo elogiado como um esforço público nobre, mas quase todos os outros Atlantes encontraram coisas mais importantes para fazer em um determinado dia do que ajudar. Os nobres da Atlântida ignoravam a possibilidade de alguém que não eles conseguisse um poder incontestável, algo que um cético menos experiente poderia esperar chamar a atenção. Com relativamente pouco apoio, o pequeno punhado de possíveis fabricantes desse aparelho trabalharam sob condições de trabalho que não eram tão drasticamente árduas quanto inutilmente irritantes. Eventualmente o tempo acabou e Atlantis foi destruída com o dispositivo ainda longe de ser concluído. Reconheço certos ecos de minha própria experiência que não se costumam ser representados em simples contos." Uma reviravolta no sorriso seco. "Mas talvez seja apenas a minha própria preferência por um conto entre uma centena de outras lendas. Você percebe, no entanto, o eco da declaração de Merlin sobre os criadores do Espelho moldando-o para não destruir o mundo. O mais importante para os nossos propósitos é que isso pode explicar por que o Espelho teria a capacidade previamente desconhecida que Dumbledore ou Perenelle parece ter evocado, de mostrar a qualquer pessoa que pisa diante dele uma ilusão de um mundo no qual um de seus desejos foi realizado. É o tipo de precaução sensata que você pode imaginar alguém construindo em uma criação de concessão de desejos para não dar errado."**

 **"Uau," Harry sussurrou, e quis dizer isso. Isso era Magia com um M maiúsculo, o tipo de Magia que aparecia em** ** _Você Quer Ser um Feiticeiro,_** **não apenas uma coleção de coisas aleatórias que violam a física que você poderia fazer com uma varinha.**

 **O professor Quirrell apontou para as costas douradas. "A propriedade final sobre a qual a maioria dos contos concorda, é que quaisquer que sejam os meios desconhecidos de comandar o Espelho - dessa Chave não há relatos plausíveis - as instruções do Espelho não podem ser moldadas para reagir a pessoas individuais. Portanto, não é possível a Perenelle comandar ao Espelho 'só dê a Pedra para Perenelle'. Dumbledore não pode declarar: 'Somente dê a Pedra a quem quiser entregá-la a Nicolau Flamel'. Há no Espelho uma cegueira que os filósofos atribuem à justiça ideal; ele deve tratar todos os que vierem ante dele pela mesma regra, qualquer que seja a regra que possa estar em vigor. Assim, deve haver alguma regra para alcançar o esconderijo da Pedra que qualquer um pode invocar. E agora você vê porque** ** _você_** **, chamado Garoto- Quem-Sobreviveu, implementará quaisquer estratégias que nós dois inventarmos, pois foi dito que esta coisa possui uma orientação moral, e pode ter sido dado comandos refletindo o mesmo. Estou bem ciente de que em termos convencionais você é dito ser Bom, assim como eu sou dito ser Mal." O professor Quirrell sorriu, bastante sombrio. "Então, como nossa primeira tentativa - embora não a última, tenha certeza - deixe-nos ver o que este Espelho faz da sua tentativa de recuperar a Pedra, a fim de salvar a vida de Hermione Granger e centenas de seus colegas estudantes."**

 **"E a** ** _primeira_** **versão desse plano", disse Harry, que estava começando a entender, "aquele que você inventou na sexta-feira na minha primeira semana em Hogwarts, pedia que a Pedra fosse recuperada pelo filho de ouro de Dumbledore, o menino-que-sobreviveu, fazendo uma tentativa altruísta e nobre de salvar a vida de seu professor de Defesa, Professor Quirrell."**

 **"Claro", disse o professor Quirrell.**

 **Era uma espécie de enredo poético, Harry supôs, mas seu apreço por essa elegância estava sendo dificultado pelas circunstâncias do entorno.**

 **Então outro pensamento ocorreu a Harry.**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "Você acha que esse espelho é uma armadilha para você -"**

 **"Não há caminho abaixo dos céus que não seja uma armadilha."**

 **"Isso quer dizer que é uma armadilha para Lorde Voldemort. Só que não pode ser uma armadilha para ele pessoalmente. Tem que haver uma regra geral que subjaz a isso, alguma qualidade generalizável de Lorde Voldemort que desencadeie a armadilha." Sem consciência, Harry estava franzindo a testa para as costas douradas do Espelho.**

 **"Como você diz", disse o professor Quirrell, que estava começando a franzir para o cenho franzido de Harry.**

 **"Bem, na primeira quinta-feira deste ano, o louco diretor Dumbledore, que eu acabara de ver incinerar uma galinha, disse que eu não tinha chance alguma de entrar em seu corredor proibido, já que eu não conhecia o feitiço** ** _Alohomora._** **"**

 **"** ** _Eu_** ** _vejo_** **"** ** _,_** **disse o professor Quirrell. "Oh, querido. Eu gostaria que você tivesse pensado em mencionar isso para mim um bom tanto mais cedo."**

 **Nenhum deles precisava declarar em voz alta o óbvio, que esse pouco da psicologia reversa invertida havia garantido com sucesso que Harry ficaria longe do corredor proibido de Dumbledore.**

 **Harry ainda estava se concentrando. "Você acha que Dumbledore suspeita que eu sou, nos termos dele, uma horcrux de Lorde Voldemort, ou mais geralmente, que alguns aspectos da minha personalidade foram copiados de Lorde Voldemort?" Mesmo quando Harry perguntou isso em voz alta, ele percebeu que pergunta idiota era, e quanto evidência completamente evidente que ele já tinha visto -**

 **"Dumbledore não** ** _pode_** **ter deixado de perceber", disse o professor Quirrell. "Não é exatamente sutil. O que mais Dumbledore pensa, que você é um ator em uma peça cujo autor é estúpido e nunca conheceu um garoto de onze anos de verdade? Só um idiota rabugento acreditaria nisso - ah, não importa."**

 **Os dois olharam para o espelho em silêncio.**

 **Finalmente, o professor Quirrell suspirou. "Eu acredito ter me superado, eu temo. Nem você nem eu se atreve a refletir neste Espelho. Suponho que devo comandar a Professora Sprout para desfazer minhas Oblivações do Sr. Nott e da Srta. Greengrass ... Veja, a outra grande dificuldade do Espelho é que a regra pela qual ele trata aqueles refletidos irá desconsiderar forças externas, tais como Falsas Memórias ou um Feitiço de Confundimento. O Espelho reflete apenas aquelas forças que surgem de dentro da própria pessoa, os estados mentais a que chegam através de suas próprias escolhas; assim é dito em vários lugares. É por isso que eu tinha o Sr. Nott e a Srta. Greengrass, acreditando em histórias diferentes sobre por que a extração da Pedra era necessária, prontos para aparecer diante deste Espelho." O professor Quirrell esfregou a ponte do nariz. "Eu construí outras histórias para outros estudantes, prontos para serem colocados em movimento com o gatilho escolhido ... mas conforme este dia se aproximou, eu comecei a me sentir pessimista sobre o projeto. Assim sendo Nott e Greengrass ainda parecem valer a pena tentar, se nós não conseguirmos pensar em nada melhor. Não consigo pensar em algo melhor, mas eu me pergunto se Dumbledore tentou construir esse quebra-cabeça para resistir especificamente à astúcia de Voldemort. Eu me pergunto se ele poderia ter conseguido. Se você planejar um plano alternativo que eu aprovo o suficiente para tentar,** ** _eu prometo que qualquer peão enviado não será prejudicado por mim, então ou sempre, nem espero quebrar essa promessa_** **. E eu lembro novamente dos reféns que guardo no caso de meu fracasso, tanto a Srta. Granger quanto todos os outros."**

 **Novamente eles olharam para o espelho em silêncio, o mais velho Tom Riddle e o mais novo.**

 **"Eu suspeito, Professor" Harry disse depois de um tempo "que toda a sua classe de hipóteses sobre alguém que precisa querer a Pedra para propósitos bons ou honestos está errada. O Diretor não estabeleceu uma regra de recuperação como essa."**

 **"Por quê?"**

 **"Porque Dumbledore sabe como é fácil acabar acreditando que você está fazendo a coisa certa quando na verdade não está. Seria a primeira possibilidade que ele imaginaria."**

 **"** ** _É verdade ou truque que eu ouço?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Estou sendo honesto_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Harry.**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "Então seu ponto é bem aceito."**

 **"Não sei por que você acha que esse quebra-cabeça é solucionável", disse Harry. "Basta definir uma regra como, sua mão esquerda deve segurar uma pequena pirâmide azul e duas grandes pirâmides vermelhas, e sua mão direita deve estar espalhando maionese em um hamster -"**

 **"Não", disse o professor Quirrell. "Não, acho que não. As lendas não são claras sobre quais regras podem ser dadas, mas acho que deve ter algo a ver com o uso pretendido original do Espelho - deve ter algo a ver com os desejos e desejos profundos surgidos de dentro da pessoa. Espalhar maionese em um hamster não será qualificável para a maioria das pessoas."**

 **"Huh", disse Harry. "Talvez a regra seja que a pessoa não queira usar a Pedra - não, isso é muito fácil, a história que você deu ao Sr. Nott resolve."**

 **"De certa forma, você pode entender melhor Dumbledore do que eu", disse o professor Quirrell. "Então agora eu pergunto a você: como Dumbledore usaria sua noção da aceitação da morte para guardar essa Pedra? Por isso, acima de tudo, ele acha que não posso compreender, e ele não está muito errado."**

 **Harry pensou nisso por um tempo, considerando várias ideias e descartando-as. E então, tendo pensado em algo, Harry pensou em permanecer em silêncio ... antes de mapear a parte óbvia da conversa futura em que o professor Quirrell lhe pedia para falar em Ofidioglossia se ele havia pensado em alguma coisa.**

 **Relutantemente, Harry falou. "Dumbledore pensaria que esse Espelho poderia alcançar a vida após a morte? Ele poderia colocar a Pedra em algo que ele** ** _acha_** **que é uma vida após a morte, de modo que apenas pessoas que acreditam em vida após a morte possam vê-la?"**

 **"Hm ...", disse o professor Quirrell. "Possivelmente ... sim, há uma certa plausibilidade nisso. Usando este cenário do Espelho para mostrar às pessoas seus desejos de coração ... Alvo Dumbledore se veria reunido com sua família. Ele se veria unido a eles** ** _na morte,_** **querendo morrer em vez de desejar que voltem à vida, seu irmão Aberforth, sua irmã Ariana, seus pais Kendra e Percival ... seria Aberforth a quem Dumbledore deu a Pedra, eu acho. Aberforth em particular recebeu a Pedra? Ou o parente morto de qualquer pessoa, se essa pessoa acreditar que o espírito de seu parente devolveria a Pedra? O professor Quirrell estava andando em um pequeno círculo, mantendo-se longe de Harry e do espelho enquanto se movia. "Mas tudo isso é apenas uma ideia. Vamos conceber outra."**

 **Harry começou a bater em sua bochecha, então parou abruptamente quando percebeu onde ele havia pegado aquele gesto. "E se Perenelle é a pessoa que colocou a Pedra aqui? Talvez ela tenha programado o Espelho para dar a Pedra apenas para a pessoa que a colocou originalmente."**

 **"Perenelle viveu esse tempo conhecendo suas limitações", disse o professor Quirrell. "Ela não superestima seu próprio intelecto, ela não é orgulhosa, se assim fosse, ela teria perdido a Pedra há muito tempo. Perenelle não tentará pensar em uma boa regra de Espelho, não enquanto Mestre Flamel puder deixar o assunto nas mãos mais sábias de Dumbledore ... mas a regra de apenas devolver a Pedra àquele que se lembra de colocá-la, também funciona se o próprio Dumbledore colocou a Pedra. Seria uma regra difícil de ignorar, já que não posso simplesmente Confundir alguém em acreditar nisso... eu teria que criar uma pedra falsa, e um Espelho falso, e organizar o drama ... " Professor Quirrell estava franzindo a testa, agora. "Mas ainda é algo que Dumbledore imaginaria que Voldemort seria capaz de arranjar, dado o tempo. Se possível, Dumbledore vai querer fazer da chave do Espelho um estado de espírito que ele acha que** ** _não posso_** **arranjar em um peão - ou uma regra que Dumbledore acha que Voldemort nunca pode compreender, como uma regra envolvendo a aceitação da própria morte. É por isso que eu considerei sua ideia anterior plausível".**

 **Então Harry teve uma ideia.**

 **Ele não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia.**

 **... não era como se Harry tivesse muita escolha aqui.**

 **"Arguendo", disse Harry. "Não temos certeza do que é necessário para recuperar a Pedra. Mas uma condição** ** _suficiente_** **deve envolver Alvo Dumbledore, ou talvez outra pessoa, em um estado mental em que eles acreditam que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado, que a ameaça acabou, e que é hora de tirar a Pedra e devolvê-la a Nicholas Flamel. Não temos certeza de qual parte do estado mental da pessoa, digamos a de Dumbledore, será a parte necessária que ele acha que Lorde Voldemort não pode entender ou duplicar, mas sob essas condições todo o estado mental de Dumbledore será** ** _suficiente_** **"** ** _._**

 **"Razoável", disse o professor Quirrell. "Assim?"**

 **"A estratégia correspondente", Harry disse cuidadosamente, "é imitar o estado de espírito de Dumbledore sob essas condições, o mais detalhadamente possível, em pé diante do espelho. E esse estado mental deve ter sido produzido por forças internas, não os externas".**

 **"Mas como vamos conseguir isso sem a Legilimência ou o Feitiço Confundus, ambos certamente seriam externos - ha,** ** _entendo._** **" Os olhos pálidos de gelo do Professor Quirrell ficaram subitamente penetrantes. "Você sugere que eu Confunda a** ** _mim mesmo,_** **como você lançou esse feitiço sobre si mesmo durante o seu primeiro dia em Magia de Combate. De modo que é uma força interna e não externa, um estado mental que surge apenas através de minhas próprias escolhas. Diga para mim, se você fez essa sugestão com a intenção de me prender, garoto. Diga para mim em língua de cobras."**

 **"** ** _Minha mente que você pediu para planejar uma estratégia pode talvez ter sido influenciada por uma intenção - quem sabe? Sabia que você ficaria suspeito, faria essa pergunta. A decisão depende de você, professor. Eu não sei nada que você não saiba, sobre se isso pode te prender. Não chame isso de traição por mim se você escolher isso por si mesmo, e isso falhar._** **" Harry sentiu um forte impulso de sorrir e o reprimiu.**

 **"Adorável", disse o professor Quirrell, que sorria. "Eu suponho que há algumas ameaças de uma mente inventiva que até questionar em Ofidioglossia não pode neutralizar."**

 **Harry colocou o Manto da Invisibilidade, sob as ordens do Professor Quirrell, para** ** _impedir o homem que acreditava ser o diretor da escola de vê-lo,_** **como o Professor Quirrell disse em Ofidioglossia.**

 **"Vestindo a capa ou não, você estará ao alcance do Espelho", disse o professor Quirrell. "Se um jorro de lava sair, você também vai queimar. Eu sinto que tamanha simetria deve ser aplicada."**

 **O professor Quirrell apontou para um ponto perto da direita da porta pela qual entraram na sala, diante do espelho e bem atrás dele. Harry, vestindo a capa, foi até onde o professor Quirrell o havia apontado e não discutiu. Era cada vez menos claro para Harry se os dois Riddle morrendo aqui seria algo ruim, mesmo com centenas de outros estudantes reféns em jogo. Apesar de todas as boas intenções de Harry, na maior parte do tempo ele se mostrara um idiota, e o retorno de Lorde Voldemort era uma ameaça para o mundo inteiro.**

 **(Embora de qualquer forma, Harry não podia ver Dumbledore fazendo a coisa de lava. Dumbledore provavelmente estava suficientemente zangado com Voldemort para descartar sua restrição habitual, mas a lava não impediria permanentemente uma entidade que Dumbledore acreditava ser uma alma reanimada.)**

 **Então o professor Quirrell apontou com sua varinha e um círculo brilhante apareceu em volta de onde Harry estava no chão. Isso, disse o Professor Quirrell, logo se tornaria um Grande Círculo de Ocultação, pelo qual nada dentro desse círculo poderia ser ouvido ou visto de fora. Harry não seria capaz de se tornar aparente para o falso Dumbledore, tirando a capa, nem gritando.**

 **"Você** ** _não_** **cruzará este círculo enquanto ele estiver ativo", disse o professor Quirrell. "Isso faria com que você tocasse minha magia, e enquanto Confundido eu poderia não lembrar como deter a ressonância que iria destruir a nós dois. E ainda mais, já que eu não quero que você jogue sapatos -" Professor Quirrell fez outro gesto, e apenas dentro o Círculo Maior de Ocultação, um leve brilho apareceu no ar, uma distorção em forma de globo. "** ** _Essa barreira vai explodir se tocada, por você ou outra coisa material._** **A ressonância pode me atacar depois, mas você também estaria morto. Agora, diga-me em na Língua das Cobras que você não pretende cruzar este círculo ou tirar sua capa ou fazer** ** _qualquer coisa_** **impulsiva ou estúpida. Diga-me que você esperará em silêncio aqui, sob a capa, até que isso acabe.**

 **Isto Harry repetiu de volta.**

 **Então as vestes do professor Quirrell ficaram tingidas de ouro, com roupas que Dumbledore usaria em uma ocasião formal; e o professor Quirrell apontou a própria varinha para a cabeça.**

 **O professor Quirrell ficou imóvel por um longo tempo, ainda segurando a varinha na cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fechados em concentração.**

 **E então o professor Quirrell disse: "** ** _Confundus_** **"** ** _._**

 **Imediatamente a expressão do homem ali parado mudou; Ele piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse confuso, abaixando a varinha.**

 **Um profundo cansaço se espalhou pelo rosto que o professor Quirrell usara; sem nenhuma mudança visível, seus olhos pareciam mais velhos, as poucas linhas em seu rosto chamando a atenção para si mesmos.**

 **Seus lábios estavam em um sorriso triste.**

 **Sem pressa, o homem caminhou em silêncio até o Espelho, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.**

 **Ele cruzou a faixa de reflexão do Espelho sem que nada acontecesse e olhou para a superfície.**

 **O que o homem poderia estar vendo lá, Harry não sabia dizer; Para Harry, parecia que a superfície plana e perfeita ainda refletia a sala atrás dela, como um portal para outro lugar.**

 **"Ariana", respirou o homem. "Mãe, pai. E você, meu irmão, está feito."**

 **O homem ficou parado, como se estivesse ouvindo.**

 **"Sim, pronto", disse o homem. "Voldemort veio antes deste espelho, e foi preso pelo método de Merlin. Ele é apenas mais um horror selado agora."**

 **Mais uma vez a quietude da audição.**

 **"Eu gostaria que eu pudesse te obedecer, meu irmão, mas é melhor assim." O homem inclinou a cabeça. "Ele é negado a sua morte, para sempre; essa vingança é terrível o suficiente."**

 **Harry sentiu uma pontada, observando isso, uma sensação de que isso** ** _não_** **era o que Dumbledore teria dito, parecia mais um palhaço, um estereótipo superficial ... mas também não era o verdadeiro espírito de Aberforth, esse era quem o professor Quirrell imaginava que Dumbledore imaginava ser Aberforth, e essa imagem duplamente refletida de Aberforth não notaria nada de errado ...**

 **"É hora de devolver a Pedra Filosofal", disse o homem que achava que ele era Dumbledore. "Ela deve voltar para o Mestre Flamel agora."**

 **Ouvindo a quietude.**

 **"Não", disse o homem, "Mestre Flamel a manteve salvo por muitos anos de todos os que buscam a imortalidade, e acho que será mais seguro em suas mãos ... não, Aberforth, acho que as intenções dele são boas."**

 **Harry não conseguia controlar a tensão que estava correndo através dele como um fio vivo; ele estava tendo dificuldade em respirar. Imperfeito, o Encanto Confundus do Professor Quirrell tinha sido imperfeito. A personalidade subjacente do Professor Quirrell estava vazando e vendo a pergunta óbvia, por que estava tudo bem para o próprio Nicholas Flamel ter a Pedra se a imortalidade era tão horrível. Mesmo que o professor Quirrell conceituasse Dumbledore como cego para a pergunta, o professor Quirrell não havia incluído uma cláusula no Confundus dizendo que** ** _a imagem de Aberforth de Dumbledore_** **não pensaria nisso; e tudo isso foi, em última instância, um reflexo da própria mente do professor Quirrell, uma imagem de dentro da inteligência de Tom Riddle ...**

 **"Destrui-la?" disse o homem. "Talvez. Eu não tenho certeza se** ** _pode_** **ser destruído, ou o Mestre Flamel teria feito isso há muito tempo. Eu acho que, muitas vezes, ele se arrependeu de a ter feito ... Aberforth, eu prometi a ele, e nós não somos tão antigos ou tão sábio nós mesmos. A Pedra Filosofal deve voltar para a guarda de quem a fez".**

 **E a respiração de Harry parou.**

 **O homem segurava um pedaço irregular de vidro escarlate na mão esquerda, o tamanho talvez do polegar de Harry, da unha até a primeira articulação. A superfície iluminada do vidro escarlate fazia com que parecesse molhada; a aparência era de sangue, suspensa no tempo e transformada em uma superfície irregular.**

 **"Obrigado, meu irmão", disse o homem em voz baixa.**

 ** _É assim que a Pedra deve ser?_** ** _O Professor Quirrell sabe como deve ser a verdadeira Pedra?_** ** _O Espelho retribuirá a verdadeira Pedra sob estas condições, ou fará uma imitação e retornará ela?_**

 **E depois -**

 **"Não, Ariana," o homem disse, sorrindo gentilmente, "eu temo que eu deva ir agora. Seja paciente, minha querida, será breve o suficiente para eu me juntar a você na verdade ... por quê? Eu não sei por que eu tenho que ir ... quando eu segurar a Pedra, eu devo me afastar do Espelho e esperar Mestre Flamel entrar em contato comigo, mas eu não tenho certeza porque eu preciso me afastar do Espelho para fazer isso ... " o homem suspirou. "Ah, estou ficando velho. É bom que essa guerra terrível tenha terminado quando aconteceu. Suponho que não haverá mal se eu falar com você por um tempo, minha querida, se você quiser."**

 **Uma dor de cabeça estava começando atrás dos olhos de Harry; alguma parte de Harry estava tentando enviar uma mensagem sobre não ter respirado um pouco, mas ninguém estava ouvindo.** ** _Imperfeito_** **, o Encanto Confundus do Professor Quirrell tinha sido imperfeito, a imagem do Professor Quirrell da imagem de Dumbledore de Ariana queria falar com Dumbledore, e talvez não quisesse esperar porque o Professor Quirrell sabia em algum nível que não havia realmente uma vida após a morte, e um impulso anteriormente implantado para sair depois de receber a Pedra** ** _não estava funcionando contra os argumentos de Riddle-Ariana ..._**

 **E então Harry sentiu-se muito calmo. Ele começou a respirar novamente.**

 **De qualquer forma, não havia muito que Harry pudesse fazer sobre isso. O professor Quirrell havia impedido Harry de intervir; bem, o professor Quirrell era bem-vindo a colher as consequências dessa decisão. Se as consequências pegassem Harry também, que assim seja.**

 **O homem que pensava que ele era Dumbledore estava principalmente concordando pacientemente, às vezes respondendo a sua querida irmã. Às vezes o homem olhava desconfortável para um lado; como se sentisse um forte impulso para ir, mas suprimindo esse impulso com uma grande paciência, polidez e preocupação por sua irmã que o professor Quirrell imaginou Alvo Dumbledore ter.**

 **Harry viu no instante em que o Confundus se desgastou, e a expressão do homem mudou, tornando-se novamente o rosto do Professor Quirrell.**

 **E no mesmo instante o Espelho mudou, não mais mostrando a Harry o reflexo da sala, mostrando a forma do verdadeiro Alvo Dumbledore, como se ele estivesse logo atrás do espelho e visível através dele.**

 **O rosto real de Dumbledore estava definido e sombrio.**

 **"Olá, Tom", disse Albus Dumbledore.**


	109. Capítulo 108: Reflexões, Parte 2

**Capítulo 108: Reflexões, Parte 2**

 **A severidade no rosto de Alvo Dumbledore durou apenas um instante antes de dar lugar a perplexidade. "Quirino? O que -"**

 **E então houve uma pausa.**

 **"Bem", disse Alvo Dumbledore. "Eu me sinto idiota."**

 **"Espero que sim", disse o professor Quirrell com facilidade; se ele tivesse ficado chocado ao ser pego, não mostrava. Uma onda casual de sua mão mudou suas vestes de volta para a roupa de um professor.**

 **A severidade de Dumbledore retornou e redobrou. "Lá estou eu, procurando tanto pela sombra de Voldemort, nunca percebendo que o Professor de Defesa de Hogwarts é uma vítima doente, meio morta possuída por um espírito muito mais poderoso que ele. Eu chamaria de senilidade, se tantos outros não tivessem sido enganados."**

 **"Muito bem", disse o professor Quirrell. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Realmente, eu sou tão difícil de reconhecer sem os brilhantes olhos vermelhos?"**

 **"Ah, sim, de verdade", Albus Dumbledore disse em tom nivelado. "Sua atuação foi perfeita; confesso-me totalmente enganado. Quirino Quirrell parecia - qual é o termo que estou procurando? Ah, sim, essa é a palavra. Ele parecia são."**

 **O professor Quirrell riu; Ele parecia para todo o mundo como se os dois estivessem apenas conversando casualmente. "Eu nunca fui louco, você sabe. Lorde Voldemort era apenas mais um jogo para mim, o mesmo que o professor Quirrell."**

 **Alvo Dumbledore não parecia estar tendo de uma conversa casual. "Eu pensei que você poderia dizer isso. Eu me arrependo de informar a você, Tom, que qualquer um que possa fazer o papel de Voldemort** ** _é_** **Voldemort."**

 **"Ah", disse o professor Quirrell, levantando um dedo de advertência. "Há uma brecha nesse raciocínio, velho. Qualquer um que faça a parte de Voldemort deve ser o que os moralistas chamam de 'mau', nisso concordamos. Mas talvez o eu real seja completamente, completamente, irremediavelmente mau de uma forma interessante, diferente do que eu estava fingindo com Voldemort - "**

 **"Eu percebo", Alvo Dumbledore disse, "que não me importo."**

 **"Então você deve pensar que se estará livre de mim muito em breve", disse o professor Quirrell. "Que interessante. Minha existência imortal deve depender da descoberta da armadilha que você estabeleceu e de encontrar uma maneira de escapar dela o mais rápido possível." O professor Quirrell fez uma pausa. "Mas vamos sem motivo pausar essa conversa para falar de outros assuntos em primeiro lugar. Como você chegou a estar dentro do Espelho? Eu pensei que você estaria em outro lugar."**

 **"Eu estou lá", Alvo Dumbledore disse, "e** ** _também_** **dentro do espelho, infelizmente para você. Eu sempre estive aqui, o tempo todo."**

 **"Ah", disse o professor Quirrell, e suspirou. "Suponho que minha pequena distração foi em vão, então."**

 **E a raiva de Alvo Dumbledore já não estava mais controlada. "** ** _Distração?_** **" Rugiu Dumbledore, seus olhos de safira apertados com fúria. "** ** _Você matou Mestre Flamel por uma distração?_** **"**

 **O professor Quirrell pareceu desanimado. "Estou ferido pela injustiça da sua acusação. Não matei a pessoa que você conhece como Flamel. Simplesmente ordenei a outro que fizesse isso."**

 **"** ** _Como você pôde? Até você, como você pôde? Ele era a biblioteca de todo nosso conhecimento! Segredos que você perdeu para sempre para magia!_** **"**

 **Havia uma vantagem no sorriso do professor Quirrell agora. "Você sabe, eu ainda não compreendo como sua mente distorcida pode considerar aceitável para Flamel ser imortal, mas quando eu tento o mesmo, isso me torna um monstro."**

 **"Mestre Flamel nunca desceu à** ** _imortalidade!_** **Ele -" Dumbledore engasgou. "Ele só ficou acordado depois de sua noite, pelo nosso bem, através de seu dia longo e longo -"**

 **"Eu não sei se você se lembra disso", disse o professor Quirrell, sua voz aérea, "mas você se lembra daquele dia em seu escritório com Tom Riddle? Aquele em que eu implorei a você, onde me ajoelhei e implorei para você me apresentar a Nicholas Flamel para que eu pudesse pedir para ser seu aprendiz, um dia fazer para mim uma Pedra Filosofal? Essa foi a minha última tentativa de ser uma boa pessoa, se você está curioso. Você me disse não, fez uma palestra sobre quão pouco virtuoso era ter medo da morte. Eu saí do seu escritório com amargura e fúria. Eu argumentei que se eu fosse ser chamada de mal em qualquer caso, apenas por não querer morrer, então eu poderia, bem, ser mau, e um mês depois eu matei Abigail Myrtle para buscar a imortalidade por outros meios. Mesmo quando eu sabia mais de Flamel, eu permaneci bastante intrigado com sua hipocrisia, e por essa razão eu atormentava você e os seus mais do que eu faria. Muitas vezes senti que você deveria saber disso, mas nunca tivemos a chance de conversar com franqueza".**

 **"Eu recuso", disse Alvo Dumbledore, cujo olhar não vacilou. "Eu não aceito o menor fragmento de responsabilidade pelo que você se tornou. Isso foi tudo, inteiramente, você e suas próprias decisões."**

 **"Não estou surpreso em ouvir você dizer isso", disse o professor Quirrell. "Bem, agora estou curioso para saber que responsabilidades você aceita. Você tem acesso a algum poder incomum de adivinhação; isso eu deduzi há muito tempo. Você fez muitos movimentos sem sentido, e os caminhos pelos quais eles trabalharam a seu favor eram muito ridículos. Então me diga. Você estava avisado do resultado, naquela noite de All Hallow's Eve quando eu fui derrotado por um tempo?"**

 **"Eu sabia", disse Albus Dumbledore, sua voz baixa e fria. "Por isso, eu aceito a responsabilidade, que é algo que você nunca entenderá."**

 **"Você conseguiu que Severus Snape ouvisse a Profecia que ele trouxe para mim."**

 **"Eu permiti que acontecesse", disse Alvo Dumbledore.**

 **"E lá estava eu, todo empolgado por ter finalmente adquirido minha própria presciência." O professor Quirrell balançou a cabeça como se estivesse triste. "Então o grande herói Dumbledore sacrificou seus peões involuntários, Lily e James Potter, apenas para me banir por alguns anos."**

 **Os olhos de Alvo Dumbledore eram como pedras. "James e Lily teriam ido voluntariamente até a morte, se soubessem."**

 **"E o bebezinho?" Professor Quirrell disse. "De alguma forma eu duvido que os Potters estivessem tão ansiosos para deixá-lo no caminho de Você-Sabe-Quem".**

 **Você mal podia ver o recuo. "O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu saiu disso bem o suficiente. Você tentou transformá-lo em** ** _você_** **, não foi? Em vez disso, você se transformou em um cadáver, e Harry Potter se tornou o mago que você deveria ter sido." Agora havia algo como o Dumbledore de costume atrás dos óculos de meia-lua, um pequeno brilho naqueles olhos. "Todo o brilho gelado de Tom Riddle, domado ao serviço do calor e amor de James e Lily. Eu me pergunto como você se sentiu quando viu o que Tom Riddle poderia ter se tornado, se ele tivesse crescido em uma família amorosa?"**

 **Os lábios do professor Quirrell se curvaram. "Fiquei surpreso, até chocado, pelas profundezas abissais da ingenuidade do Sr. Potter."**

 **"Suponho que o humor da situação estaria perdido em você." Foi então, finalmente, que Alvo Dumbledore sorriu. "Como eu ri quando percebi! Quando eu vi você fazer um bom Voldemort se opor ao malvado - ah, como eu ri! Eu nunca tive o aço para o meu papel, mas Harry Potter será mais do que igual a ele, quando ele entrar em seu poder". O sorriso de Alvo Dumbledore desapareceu. "Embora eu suponha que Harry tenha que encontrar algum outro Lorde das Trevas para derrotar, já que você não estará lá."**

 **"Ah, sim. Isso." O professor Quirrell fez menção de se afastar do Mirrror e pareceu parar logo antes de chegar ao ponto em que o Espelho não mais o teria refletido, se o estivesse refletindo. "Interessante."**

 **O sorriso de Dumbledore estava mais frio agora. "Não, Tom. Você não vai a lugar algum."**

 **O professor Quirrell assentiu. "O que você fez exatamente?"**

 **"Você recusou a morte", disse Dumbledore, "e se eu destruísse seu corpo, seu espírito só iria vagar de volta, como um animal burro que não consegue entender que está sendo mandado embora. Então eu estou te mandando para fora do Tempo, para um instante congelado a partir do qual nem eu nem nenhum outro pode retornar você. Talvez Harry Potter possa recuperá-lo algum dia, se o que a profecia fala for verdadeiro. Ele pode querer discutir com você quem é a culpa pelas mortes de seus pais. Para você será apenas um instante - se você voltar de qualquer maneira. De qualquer forma, Tom, desejo-lhe o melhor."**

 **"Hm", disse o professor Quirrell. O Professor de Defesa passara por onde Harry estava parado, observando em silêncio e com algo parecido com horror, apenas para parar de novo na outra extremidade do espelho. "Como eu suspeitava. Você está usando o antigo método de selagem de Merlin, o que o conto de Topherius Chang chama de Processo do Atemporal. Se a lenda fala verdade, nem mesmo você pode parar o processo, agora que está em movimento há tanto tempo"**

 **"De fato", disse Alvo Dumbledore. Mas seus olhos de repente estavam cautelosos.**

 **E Harry, de onde ele estava um pouco antes e à direita da porta, esperando em silêncio e controlando o terror, podia senti-lo no ar; ele podia sentir a sensação de uma** ** _presença se_** **reunindo no campo do Espelho. Algo mais estranho que a magia, tudo sobre isso incompreensível, exceto pelo fato de sua estranheza e o fato de seu poder. Tinha sido lento, mas agora estava se formando mais rápido, essa presença.**

 **"Mas você ainda pode reverter o efeito, se a explicação de Chang for verdadeira", disse o professor Quirrell. "A maioria dos poderes do Espelho tem dois lados, de acordo com a lenda. Então você pode banir o que está do outro lado do Espelho. Enviar a si mesmo, em vez de mim, para aquele instante congelado. Se você quiser, é isso."**

 **"E por que eu faria isso?" A voz de Alvo Dumbledore estava tensa. "Suponho que você vai me dizer que você fez reféns? Isso foi fútil, Tom, seu** ** _idiota!_** **Seu** ** _idiota!_** **Você deveria saber que eu não daria nada para os reféns que você tomou."**

 **"Você sempre foi um passo muito lento", disse o professor Quirrell. "Permita-me apresentar você ao meu refém."**

 **Outra presença invadiu o ar ao redor de Harry, uma sensação rastejante em toda a sua carne enquanto a magia de outro Tom Riddle passava muito perto de sua pele. O Manto da Invisibilidade foi arrancado dele, e o Manto negro cintilante voou para longe dele, através do ar.**

 **O professor Quirrell captou e rapidamente puxou para si mesmo; Em menos de um segundo ele puxou o capuz da Capa por cima da cabeça e desapareceu.**

 **Alvo Dumbledore cambaleou, como se algum apoio essencial tivesse sido removido dele.**

 **"Harry Potter", o Diretor respirou. "** ** _O que você está fazendo aqui?_** **"**

 **Harry olhou para a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore, em cujo rosto o total choque e desânimo estavam em guerra.**

 **A culpa e a vergonha eram demais, demais, atingindo Harry de uma só vez, e ele podia sentir a presença incompreensível ao seu redor subindo a um pico. Harry sabia sem palavras que não havia mais tempo e que estava acabado.**

 **"É minha culpa", Harry disse em uma voz minúscula, de qualquer parte dele que tivesse tomado sua garganta na extremidade final. "Eu fui estúpido. Eu sempre fui estúpido. Você não deve me resgatar. Adeus."**

 **"Por que, olhe para isso", cantou a voz do professor Quirrell do ar vazio, "não pareço mais ter um reflexo".**

 **"Não", disse Alvo Dumbledore. "Não, não,** ** _NÃO!_** **"**

 **Nas mãos do Alvo Dumbledore voou de sua manga sua longa varinha cinza-escura e, na outra mão, como se do nada, aparecesse uma pequena vara de pedra escura.**

 **Alvo Dumbledore jogou os dois violentamente de lado, assim como a sensação de poder do prédio subiu a um pico insuportável, e então desapareceu.**

 **O Espelho voltou a mostrar o reflexo comum de uma sala de pedra branca iluminada a ouro, sem nenhum vestígio de onde Alvo Dumbledore estivera.**


	110. Capítulo 109: Falha, Parte 1

**Capítulo 109: Falha, Parte 1**

 **O Lorde das Trevas estava rindo.**

 **Do ar vazio veio a voz do Professor de Defesa rindo descontroladamente, tão alto e terrível sua risada; Era o riso de Voldemort agora, o riso do Lorde das Trevas além de todo subterfugio ou restrição.**

 **A mente de Harry estava desarranjada. Seus olhos continuavam olhando para onde Alvo Dumbledore estivera. Havia um horror nele que era grande demais para compreensão ou reflexão. Sua mente continuava tentando voltar no tempo e desfazer a realidade, mas isso não era um tipo de magia que existia, e a realidade permaneceu a mesma.**

 **Ele perdera, perdera Dumbledore, não havia devolução, e isso significava que ele havia perdido a guerra.**

 **E o Lorde das Trevas continuou rindo.**

 **"Ah, ah hah, ah hahaha!** **Professor Dumbledore, ah, Professor Dumbledore, um final tão apropriado para o nosso jogo!" Outra explosão de riso selvagem. "O sacrifício errado até no final, pois a peça que você deu tudo para salvar já estava em minha posse! A armadilha errada desde o começo, pois eu poderia ter abandonado esse corpo a qualquer momento! Ah, hahahahaha, aha! Você nunca aprendeu astúcia, seu pobre tolo."**

 **"Você -" Uma voz estava vindo da garganta de Harry. "Você -"**

 **"Ahahahaha! Por que, sim, criancinha, você estava sempre nessa aventura como meu refém, era todo o seu propósito em estar aqui. Hahahaha! Você é muito jovem para jogar esse jogo contra o verdadeiro Tom Riddle, criança." O Lorde das Trevas recuou o capuz da capa, sua cabeça ficou visível e começou a remover o resto da capa. "E agora, menino,** ** _você me ajudou, de fato, e então é hora de ressuscitar sua criança-menina amiga. Para manter a promessa._** **" O sorriso do Lorde das Trevas era frio, frio de fato. "Eu suponho que você tenha dúvidas? Marque bem, eu poderia te matar neste instante, pois não há mais um Diretor de Hogwarts para ser informado. Duvide de mim tudo que você deseja, mas lembre-se disso." A mão estava mais uma vez segurando a arma. "Agora venha, criança tola."**

 **E eles foram embora.**

 **Eles saíram pela porta para a sala de Poções, o Lorde das Trevas banindo o fogo roxo retornado com um golpe de sua varinha. Atravessaram a câmara onde o papão havia estado, a câmara de estátuas de xadrez arruinadas e a porta queimada da câmara das chaves. O Lorde das Trevas flutuou através do alçapão, e Harry lutou através da escada em espiral de folhas, os tentáculos da Vinha do Diabo se contraindo e depois recuando como se estivesse com medo. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu estava se esforçando para não explodir em lágrimas, e seus padrões do lado negro não estavam ajudando, talvez porque Voldemort nunca tivesse conhecido ou lidado com a culpa.**

 **Eles passaram pelo enorme Inferi de três cabeças, e a uma palavra sussurrada do Lorde das Trevas, desabou sobre o alçapão e tornou-se um cadáver novamente.**

 **Passaram por Severus Snape montando guarda, que disse a ambos que ele estava vigiando a porta, e que eles deveriam sair ou ele iria deduzir pontos da Casa.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas falou as palavras** ** _"Hyakuju montauk"_** **sem parar em seu passo, acompanhado por um golpe de sua varinha; e Severus cambaleou antes de se levantar sem vida ao lado da porta mais uma vez.**

 **"O que -" Harry disse, enquanto ele seguia. "O que você -"**

 **"Apenas cumprindo a minha obrigação para com o meu servo fiel. Isso não o matará, como eu te prometi." O Lorde das Trevas riu novamente.**

 **"Os reféns", disse Harry. Era difícil manter a voz firme. "Os estudantes, você disse que iria parar o que quer que fosse matá-los -"**

 **"** ** _Sim. Pare de se preocupar. Vou fazer no nosso caminho para fora._** **"**

 **"Fora?"**

 **"Estamos indo embora, criança." O Lorde das Trevas ainda estava sorrindo.**

 **O mau pressentimento que isso levantou foi perdido em um mar de outros sentimentos ruins.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas estava agora consultando o que ele chamava de Mapa de Hogwarts, as linhas manuscritas parecendo se mover enquanto andavam. Alguma parte da mente de Harry que estava pensando no que fazer se encontrassem Aurores em patrulha (os qual o Lorde das Trevas poderia matar, ou Obliviar, em um instante) desistiu dessa esperança também.**

 **Eles desceram a Grande Escadaria para o segundo andar, sem encontrar ninguém.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas fez uma curva que Harry não conhecia e desceu outro lance de escada. Quando eles desceram um andar e outro, as janelas pararam e as tochas começaram, eles estavam dentro das masmorras da Sonserina agora.**

 **À frente, a forma de uma pessoa em vestes de Hogwarts apareceu.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas continuou andando em direção a essa pessoa.**

 **Harry seguiu.**

 **Um Sonserino do sexto ou sétimo ano estava esperando por uma seção de parede que foi criada com uma escultura artística de Salazar Slytherin empunhando sua varinha, contra o que parecia ser um gigante coberto de pingentes de gelo. A bruxa não fez nenhum comentário ao ver o professor Quirrell andando na vertical, ou vendo Harry em sua companhia, ou vendo a arma na mão do professor de defesa. Se seus olhos estivessem em branco, Harry não poderia dizer a diferença.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas enfiou a mão em suas vestes, pegou um Knut e virou-o para ela. "Klaudia Alicja Tabor, eu lhe ordeno assim. Leve esse Knut para o círculo de feitiços que eu mostrei abaixo das arquibancadas de Quadribol e o coloque no centro. Então você se esquecerá das últimas seis horas."**

 **"Sim, senhor", disse a bruxa, inclinando-se para ele, e seguiu seu caminho.**

 **"Eu pensei -" disse Harry. "Eu pensei que você precisava da Pedra para -"**

 **O Lorde das Trevas ainda estava sorrindo, ele nunca parou de sorrir. "Eu não disse essa parte em Ofidioglossia, criança. Tudo o que eu disse em Ofidioglossia foi que eu tinha posto os eventos em movimento para matar estudantes, eventos que eu pararia se obtivesse a Pedra. O resto estava em fala humana. Eu também pararia o sacrifício do Forte de Sangue se eu não tivesse obtido a Pedra, desde que não fosse descoberto e contido. Os estudantes de Hogwarts são um recurso valioso, os quais eu já passei muito tempo treinando". Então o Lorde das Trevas sibilou para a parede, "** ** _abra_** **"** ** _._**

 **Os olhos de Harry viram a minúscula cobra que havia sido colocada no canto superior esquerdo da escultura, mesmo quando a parede lentamente girou para trás, revelando a abertura de um enorme tubo. O musgo cresceu em seus lados e um cheiro de mofo empoeirado brotou dele; o interior também estava coberto de teias de aranha em várias folhas.**

 **"Aranhas ..." murmurou o Lorde das Trevas. Ele suspirou e por um breve momento soou mais uma vez como o professor Quirrell.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas entrou no enorme tubo, as teias de aranha queimando diante dele. Harry, não vendo outra opção melhor, seguiu.**

 **O tubo ramificou-se em forma de Y e depois ramificou-se novamente. O Lorde das Trevas foi para a esquerda e depois para a direita.**

 **O tubo chegou a uma parede de metal sólido.** ** _"Abra",_** **o Lorde das Trevas sibilou, e uma rachadura apareceu no metal; parecia dobrar em si mesmo.**

 **Além estava um longo túnel de pedra.**

 **"Vamos andar um pouco", disse o Lorde das Trevas. "Você tem mais perguntas a fazer, criancinha?"**

 **"Eu - eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma - agora -"**

 **Outra risada fria respondeu a isso, e eles entraram no túnel, virando à direita.**

 **Harry não sabia, então ou nunca, por quanto tempo eles andaram; a luz das teias de aranha em chamas estava fraca demais para ler o relógio mecânico, e Harry não pensou em olhar a hora antes de entrar. Parecia que eles andaram por quilômetros, quilômetros abaixo do solo.**

 **Lentamente, a mente de Harry tentou se recuperar pela última vez. Muito possivelmente a ultima, se ele estava certo sobre o Lorde das Trevas matá-lo depois disso ... embora o Lorde das Trevas tivesse dito que ele ressuscitaria Hermione, o que parecia inútil se isso fosse verdade ... era simplesmente o Lorde das Trevas mantendo uma promessa que ele não poderia ter feito em Ofidioglossia ... por que ele não havia atirado em Harry logo ...**

 ** _Sério, a_** **última parte funcional do cérebro dele disse para todas as outras partes,** ** _este seria um bom momento para pensar em algo, algo que o Lorde das Trevas ainda não pensou, algo que podemos fazer sem nossa bolsa ou nossa varinha ou nosso Vira-Tempo, algo que o professor Quirrell não imaginou que pudéssemos fazer ... pense, pense bem, por favor pense em alguma coisa?_** ** _Não desligue agora, mesmo se você estiver com medo, mesmo que nunca tenhamos realmente enfrentado a morte antes, no sentido de estar prestes a morrer na próxima hora, ESTE NÃO É A HORA DE DESLIGAR -_**

 **A mente de Harry ficou em branco.**

 ** _Suponha,_** **disse a última parte restante,** ** _suponha que tentemos condicionar o fato de que ganhamos, ou pelo menos saímos disso vivos._** ** _Se alguém DISSE A VOCÊ COMO UM FATO que você sobreviveu, ou até mesmo ganhou, de alguma forma fez tudo ficar bem, o que você acha que aconteceu -_**

 ** _Não é um procedimento legítimo,_** **sussurrou Corvinal,** ** _o universo não funciona assim, só vamos morrer._**

 ** _Alguém percebe que estamos faltando,_** **pensou Lufa-Lufa,** ** _e Olho-Tonto Moody aparece com um esquadrão de Aurores e nos resgata._** ** _Acho que chegou a hora de admitir que não somos mais competentes do que as autoridades-padrão._**

 ** _O fator de economia diz que tem que ser algo que_** **nós fazemos** ** _de_** ** _alguma forma,_** **disse a última voz.** ** _Caso contrário, não há sentido em pensar sobre isso._**

 ** _Problema dois,_** **disse Grifinória.** ** _Harry Potter não está faltando, ele está bem ali no jogo de Quadribol, onde todos podem vê-lo._** ** _O professor Quirrell também pensou nisso, é parte do motivo pelo qual ele enviou aquela nota falsa._** ** _Problema três._** ** _Eu não acho que Olho-Tonto Moody e um esquadrão de Aurores podem derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, e certamente não antes de ele nos matar._** ** _Eu não tenho certeza se o DMLE inteiro pode derrotar o Lorde das Trevas se ele estiver lutando seriamente e Dumbledore se foi._** ** _Problema quatro._** ** _A partida de Quadribol não foi interrompida, essa é provavelmente a única razão pela qual o professor Quirrell estava disposto a tentar algo tão complicado quanto nos levar nessa viagem em primeiro lugar._**

 ** _Pensando em linhas diferentes,_** **arriscou Sonserina** ** _, talvez o professor Quirrell chamou alguém para nos encantar com a memória_** **.** ** _Legilimência, Imperius, Confundus, quem sabe o que mais, não somos Occlumentes perfeitos._** ** _Então o Lorde das Trevas teria um tenente esperto... bem, meio-que-esperto que ele poderia usar._** ** _Essa poderia ser outra razão pela qual o professor Quirrell estava tão disposto a nos contar segredos, se soubesse que a memória desapareceria._** ** _É também uma razão para deixar as defesas de Hogwarts, então o Lorde das Trevas pode chamar Bellatrix para aparatar e fazer o trabalho ..._**

 ** _Todo esse processo de raciocínio é ilegítimo e me recuso a participar,_** **disse Corvinal.**

 ** _Que amáveis últimas palavras,_** **disse a última voz.** ** _Agora cale a boca e pense._**

 **Túnel de pedras ásperas passava sob os pés, os sapatos de Harry às vezes se molhavam ou quase escorregavam em uma superfície curva. Os neurônios em seu cérebro, que continuavam disparando, imaginavam vozes conversando, gritando uma com a outro, mesmo quando o Ouvinte permanecia entorpecido com horror e vergonha.**

 **Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa estavam conduzindo um debate sobre suicídio, atacando a arma do Lorde das Trevas, ou engolindo a pequena joia no anel de aço de Harry. Parecia não estar claro se o destino do mundo era melhor ou pior se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse Harry como um escravo mental; se o Lorde das Trevas fosse vencer de qualquer maneira, seria melhor se ele vencesse mais rápido.**

 **E a última voz continuou falando através de tudo; mesmo nas profundezas do fracasso a última voz permaneceu.** ** _O que mais o Lorde das Trevas sempre dizia em fala humana e nunca em Ofidioglossia?_** ** _Nós nos lembramos?_** ** _Qualquer coisa assim, qualquer coisa?_**

 **Estava tudo muito distante no tempo, muito distante no tempo, embora tudo tivesse acontecido no mesmo dia. O Lorde das Trevas tinha dito a ele em Ofidioglossia agora que era hora de reviver Hermione, e então ele disse outras coisas todas em inglês, Harry dificilmente poderia lembrar mesmo que elas tenham acabado de ser faladas. Antes disso, antes disso, havia o Círculo de Ocultação, quando o professor Quirrell sibilou que a barreira explodiria se tocada. E o professor de defesa havia dito em inglês para Harry não tirar sua capa ou tentar atravessar o Círculo, disse em inglês que a ressonância poderia atingir o professor Quirrell depois, mas Harry estaria morto. Disse em inglês que se Harry tocasse a magia e o professor Quirrell não se lembrasse de como parar a ressonância, isso mataria os dois ...**

 ** _Suponha que isso não nos mate,_** **disse a última voz.** ** _No Halloween em Godric's Hollow, o corpo do Lorde das Trevas foi queimado e nós só acabamos com uma cicatriz na testa._** ** _Suponha que a ressonância entre nós seja mais mortal para o Lorde das Trevas do que para nós._** ** _E se esse tempo todo nós pudessemos matar o Lorde das Trevas a qualquer momento, apenas avançando e tocando nossas mãos em qualquer parte de sua pele exposta?_** ** _E então faz a nossa cicatriz sangrar novamente, mas isso é tudo._** ** _A sensação de 'pare, não faça aquilo' é herdada da pior lembrança do Lorde das Trevas do seu erro em Godric's Hollow, pode não se aplicar ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu._**

 **Uma pequena nota de esperança aumentou.**

 **Cresceu e foi anulada.**

 ** _O Lorde das Trevas pode simplesmente jogar fora sua varinha,_** **falou Corvinal.** ** _O professor Quirrell pode se transformar em sua forma de animago._** ** _Mesmo que ele morra, o Lorde das Trevas possuirá outra pessoa e retornará, e então torturará nossos pais, para nos punir._**

 ** _Poderíamos chegar aos nossos pais a tempo,_** **disse a última voz.** ** _Podemos ser capazes de escondê-los._** ** _Poderíamos ser capazes de tirar a Pedra Filosofal do Lorde das Trevas se matássemos seu atual corpo agora, e a Pedra poderia fornecer o núcleo de um contra-exército._**

 **O Lorde das Trevas estava se movendo pelo corredor de pedra. Sua mão ainda segurava a arma. Ele estava a pelo menos quatro metros de distância de Harry.**

 ** _Se dermos um passo à frente, ele nos sentirá se aproximando pela ressonância,_** **disse Lufa-Lufa.** ** _Ele vai voar para frente rapidamente, ele pode fazer isso, ele tem os encantos de vassoura que o deixam voar._** ** _Ele voará para frente, girará e disparará a arma._** ** _Ele sabe da ressonância, já pensou nisso._** ** _Isso não é algo que o Lorde das Trevas tenha deixado de considerar._** ** _Ele estará pronto para isso e esperando._**

 ** _Continuando a mesma linha de argumentação,_** **disse a última voz.** ** _Suponhamos que podemos lançar livremente magia no Professor Quirrell, mas ele não pode lançá-la em nós._**

 ** _Por que isso seria verdade?_** **exigiu Corvinal.** ** _Na verdade, temos provas de que é falso._** ** _Em Azkaban, quando o Avada Kedavra do professor Quirrell atingiu nosso Patronus, parecia que nossa cabeça estava se separando -_**

 ** _Suponha que toda a_** ** _magia_** **dele** ** _que_** ** _estivesse_** ** _fora de controle._** ** _Suponha que se tivéssemos lançado, digamos, um Luminos mirando nele, nada de ruim teria acontecido._**

 ** _Mas por que?_** **disse Corvinal.** ** _Por que supor isso?_**

 ** _Porque,_** **pensou Harry,** ** _isso explica por que o professor Quirrell não_** **me avisou** ** _para_** ** _não lançar nenhuma magia nele em Azkaban._** ** _Porque o Professor Quirrell nunca disse em Ofidioglossia, que eu possa lembrar, que eu me machucaria se eu tentasse lançar magia nele._** ** _Ele poderia ter me dado esse aviso, mas ele não me deu, mesmo que ele tenha me dado muitos outros avisos._** ** _Ausência de evidência é fraca evidência de ausência._**

 **Houve uma pausa enquanto as partes de Harry consideravam isso.**

 ** _Na verdade, não temos nossa varinha,_** **disse Corvinal.**

 ** _Podemos recuperá-la em algum momento,_** **pensou a última voz.**

 ** _Mas mesmo assim,_** **Harry pensou, e o desespero cinza retornou,** ** _a ressonância é algo que o Lorde das Trevas conhece._** ** _Ele já pensou em tudo que eu posso fazer com ela, ele já tem uma resposta preparada._** ** _Esse foi meu erro desde o começo._** ** _Eu não respeitava a inteligência do Lorde das Trevas, eu não achava que talvez ele soubesse tudo que eu sabia e pudesse ver tudo o que eu via e já tinha levado em consideração._**

 ** _Então,_** **disse a última voz,** ** _condicional à nossa vitória, devemos ter batido nele com algo que ele não conhece._**

 ** _Dementadores,_** **ofereceu a Grifinória.**

 ** _O Lorde das Trevas_** **sabe** ** _que podemos destruir, desviar e possivelmente controlar Dementadores,_** **disse a Corvinal.** ** _Ele não sabe como, mas ele sabe que nós temos a capacidade, e onde diabos nós obteríamos um Dementador?_**

 ** _Talvez_** **, aventurou Lufa-Lufa,** ** _todo o sistema de horcrux do Lorde das Trevas iria encurtar através da ressonância se nós o agarrássemos e o segurássemos, sacrificando nossa própria vida para destruí-lo para sempre._**

 ** _Besteira,_** **disse a Corvinal.** ** _Mas eu acho que não faz mal se envolver em alguma fantasia agradável antes de morrermos, não importa o quão estúpido._**

 ** _Se Lorde Voldemort tinha um medo forte o suficiente da morte,_** **argumentou Lufa-Lufa,** ** _se ele_** ** _quisesse forte o bastante para não precisar pensar sobre a morte novamente, então o sistema de horcrux_** **poderia** ** _ter falhas de design como essa._** ** _Nunca ocorreu a Voldemort testar suas horcruxes em outra pessoa, o que poderia indicar que ele não era capaz de pensar no assunto com clareza -_**

 ** _Então, seu medo da morte é sua fraqueza fatal?_** **disse Corvinal.** ** _É, não._** ** _Eu estou pensando que alguém com mais de cem horcruxes pode ter alguns mecanismos à prova de falhas lá._**

 **E o cérebro de Harry continuou pensando.**

 **Uma genuína assimetria na ressonância mágica entre eles parecia improvável, não havia razão para o efeito mágico funcionar assim. Mas a reação mágica poderia acertar mais forte o bruxo, a magia mais poderosa ressoando mais perigosamente. Isso poderia explicar o acontecimento observado em Godric's Hollow (Voldemort explode, o bebê sobrevive), e também explicar o evento observado em Azkaban (Voldemort seriamente prejudicado pela reação de sua forte magia, primeiro-ano menino-que-sobreviveu atingido por uma reação mais leve de sua magia fraca). Ou se fosse apenas a magia do lançador que ressoava, isso também poderia explicar ambas as duas observações. Isso pode até explicar por que o professor Quirrell não estava com pressa de alertar Harry contra lançar qualquer magia nele. Embora houvesse outra razão óbvia para que o professor Quirrell evitasse levantar o assunto da ressonância; Era uma sugestão gigantesca sobre o mistério de Godric's Hollow, se Harry tivesse de alguma forma feito a conexão.**

 **A parte que estava entorpecida com pesar e culpa aproveitou a oportunidade para observar, falando do esquecimento, que após os eventos em Hogwarts terem ficado sérios, eles** ** _realmente REALMENTE_** **deveriam ter reconsiderado a decisão tomada na Primeira quinta-feira, a mando da Professora McGonagall,** ** _para não contar a Dumbledore sobre a sensação de desgraça que Harry tinha próximo ao professor Quirrell._** **Era verdade que Harry não tinha certeza em quem confiar, havia um longo trecho onde parecia plausível que Dumbledore era o cara mau e o professor Quirrell a oposição heroica, mas ...**

 **Dumbledore teria percebido.**

 **Dumbledore teria percebido instantaneamente.**

 **O sábio e velho mago com a verdadeira fênix no ombro teria sabido, e Harry não confiara nele, Harry não lhe contara todos os fatos relevantes, e a razão para isso foi pura negligência em reconsiderar uma decisão arquivada feita quatro dias no início do ano letivo. Tinha sido marcado "algo para não contar a Dumbledore" e mesmo depois de Azkaban, mesmo depois que Hermione morreu, mesmo depois de tudo, Harry simplesmente esqueceu de promover a questão à deliberação e reconsiderar a marcação.**

 **Outra onda de tristeza e vergonha tomou conta de Harry, e por um tempo ele continuou andando no silêncio da última voz, outras vozes felizes o suficiente de preencher a lacuna.**

 **Depois do que foi pelo menos vários quilômetros e muitos pensamentos cinzentos, o túnel de pedra terminou.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas subiu degraus de pedra, e Harry seguiu atrás.**

 **Os dois entraram em um prédio de pedra escuro e úmido. Portas de pedra velhas e sujas se abriram sem serem tocadas.**

 **Antes deles, estendiam-se lajes de mármore, erguendo-se do solo nu, neles nomes e datas. As lápides estavam espalhadas em nada como fileiras bem cuidadas, e o resto do cemitério corria solto.**

 **A lua acima estava mais de três quartos cheia, já parecendo brilhante na noite não totalmente caída.**

 **Harry parou de andar ao ver o cemitério. Havia um alarme estridente em seu cérebro dizendo para estar em** ** _qualquer outro lugar que não aqui,_** **mas não havia nenhuma opção para realizar isso. Então aquele alarme chorou sem resposta, mesmo quando por trás de Harry as portas de pedra do mausoléu se fecharam novamente e se selaram.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas entrou no centro do cemitério disperso. Ele parou de andar e balançou a varinha acima da cabeça em um pequeno círculo.**

 **Houve um som estrondoso e, suavemente, do chão ergueu-se um altar de pelo menos dois metros de largura e de pedra negra esculpida com sigilos cinzentos. E então, cercando o altar, cresceram seis obeliscos de mármore escuro, regularmente espaçados, brilhando sombriamente sob o céu crepuscular.**

 **O alarme incontestável no cérebro de Harry ficou mais alto.**

 **"Isso", disse o Lorde das Trevas nas cadências do professor Quirrell, "é um espaço de trabalho que fiz para mim, conveniente para Hogwarts ou Hogsmeade". O Lorde das Trevas floresceu a mão no altar. "É aí que a Srta. Granger deve reviver, e também onde eu renascerei em meu verdadeiro corpo. Eu vou me refazer primeiro, é claro.** ** _Magicas para reviver criança-menina mais fácil com o corpo verdadeiro._** **" Uma risada estranha e sinistra acompanhou essas palavras. "** ** _Esteja seguro que, apesar de algumas afirmações sobre a ressurreição de uma menina ser o que os outros consideram 'das trevas', a menina não será prejudicada ou tornada feia por ela. Pareceria, ainda, como ela mesma, a mente seria dela mesma, nem eu nem meu irá machucá-la depois"._**

 **A língua de Harry estava seca e sua mente estava tendo problemas para funcionar. "Por favor, professor, você diria em Ofidioglossia qual é o seu verdadeiro propósito em ressuscitar a Srta. Granger?"**

 **"** ** _Ressuscitar a você o conselho e a restrição de sua criança-menina amiga. Fazer com que ela seja parte do mundo para você se importar. Isso, garoto, é realmente a maior parte da razão que estou fazendo esta ação._** **" O riso sinuoso acompanhava essas palavras, transmitindo a consciência sardônica de uma vasta ironia.**

 **Uma pequena faísca de esperança acendeu-se dentro de Harry, junto com a nota muito maior de confusão, e o medo de que oclumentes perfeitos pudessem de fato mentir na Língua das cobras. Harry não entendia por que o Lorde das Trevas estava fazendo isso, se o próximo passo fosse apenas matar o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu ou escravizá-lo ...**

 **Talvez ele nunca tivesse entendido o Professor Quirrell, talvez de alguma forma o modelo de Harry de Tom Riddle estivesse** ** _errado_** **... talvez o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu seria Obliviado do último dia e seja jogado em algum lugar com uma confusa Hermione Granger, enquanto Lorde Voldemort iniciava a conquista do mundo ...?**

 **A esperança se acendeu em Harry, mas era uma esperança confusa que não fazia o menor sentido. Não se enquadrava com o Lorde das Trevas que zombou de Dumbledore e riu de sua derrota. Harry não conseguia apresentar nenhum relato consistente dos motivos do professor Quirrell que permitissem algo assim.**

 ** _Eu não sei o que deve acontecer a seguir._**

 **O Lorde das Trevas avançou para o altar. Ajoelhou-se ali e pareceu alcançar profundamente na pedra do próprio altar, retirando um frasco de líquido que parecia preto no crepúsculo que se desvanecia.**

 **Quando o Lorde das Trevas falou novamente, sua voz estava cortada e precisa. "Sangue, sangue, sangue tão sabiamente escondido", disse o Lorde das Trevas.**

 **E os obeliscos que cercavam o altar começaram a falar, vozes como um o canto de um coro vindo das pedras imóveis, cadências mais antigas que o latim.**

 ** _Apokatastethi, apokatastethi, apokatastethi a soma mou emoi._**

 ** _Apokatastethi, apokatastethi, apokatastethi a soma mou emoi._**

 **O canto dos obeliscos ecoou após o final de cada linha, como se eles estivessem falando fora de sincronia um com o outro. O sangue foi derramado do frasco, e ele pareceu pegar e pairar sobre o altar, expandindo-se lentamente pelo ar, assumindo uma forma.**

 ** _Apokatastethi, apokatastethi, apokatastethi a soma mou emoi (emoi)._**

 ** _Apokatastethi, apokatastethi, apokatastethi a soma mou emoi (emoi)._**

 **Uma forma alta repousava sobre o altar, e mesmo no crepúsculo escurecido parecia muito pálido.**

 **O professor de defesa enfiou a mão no manto e retirou um pequeno pedaço irregular de vidro vermelho.**

 **Ele colocou isso no corpo alto e pálido.**

 **A Pedra ficou lá por um tempo, pelo menos por alguns minutos. O pedaço irregular de vidro vermelho não brilhou, nem piscou ou deu qualquer outra indicação de poder.**

 **Então a Pedra se moveu um pouco, girando ligeiramente sobre o corpo.**

 **O Professor de Defesa recolheu a Pedra em suas vestes, e cutucou a forma alta que estava imóvel sobre o altar, tocando os olhos com os dedos, cutucando o peito com sua varinha.**

 **Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.**

 **"Incrível", disse o Lorde das Trevas, na voz do professor de defesa que Harry conhecera. "Fixa, a forma ficou fixa! Um mero construto sustentado pela magia, torna-se a verdadeira substância no toque da Pedra! E ainda assim eu não senti nada! Nada! Eu temia ter sido enganado, que eu tivesse obtido uma falsa Pedra, mas o substância prova verdadeira para todos os meus testes!" O professor de defesa colocou o vidro vermelho de volta em suas vestes. "Isso é mistíco mesmo pelos meus padrões, eu admito."**

 **Então o Professor de Defesa andou ao redor do altar, cinco vezes ele andou em volta, cantando algo muito baixo para Harry ouvir.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas colocou sua varinha na mão da figura deitada no altar.**

 **Ele colocou as mãos, ambas, sobre a testa do corpo.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas falou. " Fal. Tor. Pan."**

 **Sem qualquer aviso, houve um relâmpago que iluminou todo o cemitério e Harry recuou um passo, as mãos indo involuntariamente para a testa. Era como se ele tivesse sido baleado lá, ou uma vespa o tivesse picado, sobre sua cicatriz.**

 **O professor de defesa entrou em colapso.**

 **E a figura muito alta sentou-se no altar.**

 **Ele girou suavemente e se levantou alto do chão, pelo menos uma cabeça mais alta que um homem normal. Os membros da forma eram magros e pálidos, pouco musculosos, mas dando uma impressão de força terrível.**

 **Harry deu outro passo cambaleante para trás, as mãos ainda apertadas na cicatriz. Embora a distância entre eles fosse grande, Harry sentiu uma apreensão aterrorizante no ar, como se a sensação de desgraça tivesse estado sempre** ** _fora de foco_** **e tivesse clarificado, concentrada em uma dor física na cicatriz na testa de Harry.**

 **Era assim que Voldemort** ** _deveria_** **ser? O nariz parecia, parecia que tinha sido** ** _avariado_** **durante o processo de ressurreição -**

 **A figura muito alta jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, levantando as mãos e varinha para olhar para elas. A mão esquerda se abriu e era como uma meia-aranha pálida com quatro pernas compridas, dedos acariciando a varinha na outra mão. Folhas saíram do cemitério, aproximando-se para dançar ao redor da figura alta demais, cercando-o e vestindo-o, transformando-se em uma camisa de gola alta e roupas esvoaçantes; e Lorde Voldemort estava rindo. Exatamente a risada sem alegria que Harry se lembrava de sair de sua própria garganta dentro do pesadelo do Dementador, preciso em tom e timbre.**

 **Olhos vermelhos brilhavam sob o crepúsculo desbotado, as pupilas cortadas como as de um gato.**

 **A forma que Voldemort havia abandonado levantou-se, tremendo, do chão; e em uma voz que Harry mal podia ouvir, Quirino Quirrell engasgou, "Livre-oh, livre -"**

 **"** ** _Estupefaça_** **"** ** _,_** **disse a voz alta e fria de Voldemort, e Quirino Quirrell caiu no chão; depois, com uma onda da outra mão de Voldemort, Quirino Quirrell foi apanhado e atirado para longe do altar.**

 **Voldemort se afastou do altar, depois se virou e olhou para Harry; e a dor na cicatriz de Harry explodiu.**

 **"Assustado, criança?" Voldemort assobiou, como se houvesse uma toque de Ofidioglossia até mesmo para o discurso humano do Lorde das Trevas. "Bom. Coloque a garota no altar e quebre a sua transfiguração.** ** _Hora de reanimá-la._** **"**

 ** _Isso realmente vai acontecer?_** ** _Nós realmente vamos fazer isso?_**

 **Harry engoliu em seco, dominando seu medo através daquela nota de esperança impossível em meio à confusão, e caminhou até o altar. Então Harry tirou o sapato esquerdo e a meia esquerda e tirou o anel de dedo do pé que era Hermione Granger, a forma Transfigurada idêntica ao dedo do pé que tinha sido dado a Harry como uma chave de portal de emergência. Houve uma pontada de arrependimento em Harry por não ter a chave de portal real agora, mas apenas uma pontada; um Comensal da Morte do círculo interno rotineiramente colocaria limites contra as chaves do portal, se Severus estivesse certo. Atrás de Harry, Voldemort riu novamente no que soou como apreciação surpresa.**

 **"Eu preciso da minha varinha para** ** _Finite_** **ela", Harry disse em voz alta.**

 **"Você** ** _não_** **precisa." Alta a voz e cruel. "Você aprendeu a sustentar uma Transfiguração apenas pelo toque, sem usar mais a varinha. Você também pode quebrar sua própria Transfiguração sem varinha, comandando sua magia de sustentação para drenar. Faça isso agora."**

 **Harry engoliu em seco e tocou o anel de dedo do pé. Ele teve que tentar três vezes, e limpar sua mente, antes que ele pudesse empurrar sua magia para fora do anel, como ele havia aprendido a fazer um pequeno fluxo de magia entrar antes.**

 **A quebra do feitiço foi muito mais lenta assim do que um** ** _Finite_** ** _Incantatem,_** **quase como o reverso acelerado de assistir algo sendo Transfigurado. O anel do dedo do pé distorceu, fluindo juntos, expandindo-se. As cores mudaram, as texturas mudaram.**

 **Dois terços de uma menina morta jaziam espalhados pelo altar, do lado dela, com um braço caindo da borda do altar, a posição em que a reversão por acaso a colocara. Nenhum sangue fluía agora dos cotos mastigados de suas coxas. A garota morta usava o rosto de Hermione Granger, mas torcido e pálido. Era como Harry tinha visto antes no quarto dos fundos do hospital, a imagem queimada em seu cérebro durante trinta longos minutos de Transfiguração, a imagem que ele havia reproduzido durante quatro horas ainda mais longas para Transfigurar o chamariz. A moça morta estava nua, pois suas roupas não faziam parte dela e não tinham sido transfiguradas.**

 **A visão trouxe de volta flashbacks, das horas gastas na sala da enfermaria, dos pesadelos depois, todos os quais Harry reprimiu.**

 **"Volte", disse a voz alta de Voldemort. "Este é o meu trabalho agora."**

 **Harry engoliu em seco e recuou do altar para a boca do longo corredor onde ele estava antes. "O corpo dela está, deveria estar, por volta de cinco graus Celsius, eu a resfriei, então não haveria danos cerebrais -" a própria voz de Harry estava tremendo.** ** _Ele realmente vai fazer isso?_** ** _Mesmo?_** **Tinha que haver uma pegadinha e Harry simplesmente não podia ver. Voldemort havia dito que nem ele nem nenhum dos seus machucaria Hermione, que o corpo e a mente seriam dela -** ** _por quê?_**

 **Voldemort caminhou até o altar mais uma vez, orientando o corpo diante dele com um aceno de mão para se deitar em frente ao altar. O Lorde das Trevas falava com alta precisão monótona: "Carne, carne, carne tão sabiamente escondida".**

 **Os obeliscos começaram a cantar mais uma vez.**

 ** _Apokatastethi, apokatastethi, apokatastethi para soma hou emoi (emoi)._**

 ** _Apokatastethi, apokatastethi, apokatastethi para soma hou emoi (emoi)._**

 **A carne nova fluía dos cotos das coxas da menina, arrastando-se para a frente como um lodo e solidificando-se.**

 **Os obeliscos cessaram o canto. Uma forma completa jazia nua sobre o altar.**

 **Não parecia com Hermione. Uma Hermione Granger deveria estar de pé e falando, ela deveria ter seu uniforme de Hogwarts.**

 **Voldemort levantou a mão e depois sibilou, como se estivesse aborrecido. Com um gesto violento, as vestes em torno de Quirinus Quirrell, que dormia, foram rasgadas ao meio, a gravata roxa e verde rasgada e o paletó dele retirado para onde Voldemort estava. Alguma parte de Harry se encolheu, como se estivesse vendo o Lorde das Trevas Voldemort atacando o professor Quirrell.**

 **Voldemort mergulhou deliberadamente a mão no paletó, que estremeceu como se algo estivesse sendo quebrado; então Voldemort sacudiu o paletó no chão ao lado dele, esvaziando o conteúdo. A bolsa de Harry caiu dele, e seu Vira-Tempo, e um cabo de vassoura, e a arma de Voldemort, e o Manto, e vários amuletos, anéis e dispositivos estranhos que Harry não reconheceu.**

 **E finalmente um pedaço de vidro vermelho, que foi colocado sobre a forma de Hermione Granger, e ficou lá por um tempo.**

 **Minutos se passaram. O Lorde das Trevas vestiu um amuleto do monte de coisas ao lado do altar; Também da pilha, Voldemort pegou quatro varas de madeira curtas com tiras sobre elas, e alcançou sob suas vestes para prendê-las, parecia que elas estavam em seus braços e coxas. O Lorde das Trevas se elevou no ar, moveu-se para a esquerda, para a direita, para cima e para baixo, parecendo balançar levemente a princípio; então seu vôo estabilizou.**

 **O pedaço de vidro vermelho virou-se ligeiramente.**

 **O Lord das Trevas Voldemort flutuou até o chão, e cutucou o corpo de Hermione Granger com sua varinha.**

 **"** ** _Há um obstáculo_** **"** ** _,_** **sibilou Voldemort.**

 **Na mente de Harry, a expectativa de traição ou outro fracasso já era tão forte que a confirmação veio apenas como um baque surdo, não um choque. "** ** _Que obsstáculo?_** **"**

 **"** ** _O corpo da menina é ressarcido. A substância é reparada. Mas não magia, ou vida ... isso é um corpo de trouxa morto."_** **Voldemort se virou do altar e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "O ritual completo resolveria isso. Mas isso exigiria tempo ... tempo e o sangue do inimigo de Granger, e eu não acho que Draco Malfoy ainda se qualifique, nem posso tomar meu próprio sangue a contragosto ... tolo." A voz de Voldemort era um assobio menor. "Tolo, eu deveria ter previsto isso, e preparado. Seu cérebro pode acordar com um choque elétrico, eu sei esse tanto da medicina trouxa ... mas a magia dela voltaria para ela? Isso eu não sei, e eu suspeito que se ela desperta como trouxa, ela será uma trouxa para sempre. Ainda assim, não consigo pensar em nada melhor". O Lorde das Trevas levantou sua varinha -**

 **"Espere!" Harry gritou, sentindo a esperança retornar.** ** _Ela precisa de uma centelha de vida e magia, apenas uma faísca para começar ..._**

 **Voldemort se virou e olhou para ele. O rosto de cobra mostrou um leve grau de surpresa.**

 **"** ** _Acho que tenho algo que pode funcionar_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sussurrou. "** ** _Preciso da_** ** _varinha. Não tenho intenções de usá-la contra você._** **" Harry não disse nada sobre esperar que suas intenções não mudassem; Ele simplesmente deixou escapar a ideia rápido o suficiente para que ele não tivesse formado nenhuma intenção específica ainda.**

 **"Isso", Voldemort sibilou, "eu desejo ver." O Lorde das Trevas alcançou o monte de coisas perto do altar e pegou a forma embrulhada da varinha de Harry. Foi lançada, deslizando pelo ar e depois caindo aos pés de Harry; e então o Lorde das Trevas flutuou para trás, o monte de coisas se movendo suavemente para trás com ele.**

 **Harry desembrulhou sua varinha e avançou.**

 ** _Nós temos nossa varinha de volta, esse é o primeiro passo,_** **disse a última voz, a voz da esperança.**

 **Nenhuma parte de Harry tinha alguma ideia do que poderia ser o segundo passo, mas ainda era o primeiro passo realizado.**

 **E Harry estava diante do corpo reformado de Hermione Granger, que ainda estava nua e morta, em um altar de pedra iluminado pelo crepúsculo.**

 **"Lorde Voldemort" Harry disse, "eu imploro, por favor, dê algumas roupas para ela. Isso pode me ajudar a fazer isso."**

 **"Concedido", assoviou Voldemort. A dor na cicatriz de Harry explodiu quando o corpo da menina nua se ergueu no ar, então surpreso novamente quando folhas mortas dançaram ao redor dela e ela estava vestida com a aparência de um uniforme de Hogwarts, embora a guarnição fosse vermelha em vez de azul. As mãos de Hermione Granger dobraram-se sobre o peito, suas pernas se endireitaram e seu corpo desceu de novo.**

 **Harry olhou para ela.**

 **Focado nela, agora que ela parecia humana novamente.**

 ** _Ela parece estar dormindo, não morta._** **Foi preciso um esforço consciente para não procurar a respiração, deixar de ver e fazer a dedução. No que diz respeito à percepção nua ... Hermione poderia estar viva agora.**

 **Que Hermione Granger não aprovaria essa situação, considerada como um todo, parecia inquestionável. Mas isso não significa que ela preferiria ficar morta do que estar viva, outras coisas sendo iguais, embora possam não ser.**

 ** _Porque você quer viver, porque meu melhor palpite é que você gostaria de viver ..._**

 **Harry estendeu a mão esquerda e tocou a testa de Hermione. Estava quente agora, não o frio de cinco graus Celsius; ou Voldemort aumentara a temperatura do corpo para o normal, ou a magia do ritual tinha feito isso automaticamente. O que significava que o cérebro de Hermione estava quente e sem oxigênio, agora que ele notou.**

 **Isso fez com que a sensação de urgência aumentasse nele.**

 **Os pés de Harry assumiram a postura, sua varinha subiu para apontar para o corpo morto de Hermione Granger. A** ** _única_** **coisa errada com o corpo de Hermione era que estava morto; tudo mais sobre esse corpo estava certo, apenas uma coisa precisava mudar.**

 ** _Você não pertence aqui, morte._**

 ** _"Expecto",_** **Harry gritou, sentindo** ** _a magia e a vida se_** **elevarem no Feitiço Patrono que foi alimentado por ambos, "** ** _PATRONUM!_** **"**

 **A garota no uniforme de Hogwarts estava cercada por uma aura ardente de fogo prateado, quando o Patrono nasceu dentro dela.**

 **Harry cambaleou, quando sentiu um** ** _mergulho,_** **uma mordida. A intuição ou a memória de Tom Riddle disseram a Harry que a vida e a magia que acabaram de fluir para Hermione nunca mais voltariam a ele. Não tinha sido toda a sua vida ou toda a sua magia, não por uma grande margem, não havia** ** _tempo_** **para gastar tanto, mas o que quer que ele tivesse acabado de gastar se foi para sempre.**

 **E Hermione Granger estava respirando, assim como ela estava dormindo, inalações rítmicas e exalações. O céu crepuscular escurecera ainda mais, e Harry não podia ver se a cor estava retornando para ela, mas deveria estar, certamente deveria estar. Ela parecia estar dormindo pacificamente, e não era porque estar morta parecia dormir, era porque ela estava dormindo e seu corpo estava bem e nada a estava machucando enquanto ela dormia.**

 **Alguma parte de Harry, que de alguma forma conseguiu não falar mais cedo, calmamente apontou que eles ainda estavam em um cemitério, o recentemente vitorioso Lorde Voldemort ainda estava no controle da situação, e que seu palpite sobre Hermione querendo estar viva era apenas um palpite.**

 **Harry ainda estava sorrindo, enquanto abaixava lentamente a varinha. Os fogos de artifício comemorativos em sua mente estavam contidos, Harry não estava gritando e correndo em círculos como o professor Flitwick, mas isso -**

 **Isso -**

 ** _Isso,_** **Harry disse em voz alta em sua mente,** ** _isso é o que eu chamo de Passo Dois._**

 **"Interessante", disse a voz alta e fria. "Seu Patrono baseia-se tanto em sua vida quanto em sua magia ... Eu adivinhei isso, pois era poderoso demais para que fosse abastecido apenas com magia de um primeiro ano. E ainda deve haver mais no quebra-cabeça, já que não há um feitiço com foça vital que faça ... Seu pensamento feliz foi a imagem dela voltando à vida? Isso foi tudo o que aconteceu?" Lorde Voldemort estava novamente brincando com sua varinha, um interesse sombrio naqueles olhos vermelhos. "Eu suspeito que vou me sentir um pouco estúpido quando eu finalmente compreender esse feitiço, algum dia na minha eternidade. Agora, afaste-se da garota.** ** _Há mais trabalho que pretendo fazer, para dar a ela a melhor chance de continuar viva._** **"**

 **Harry recuou, relutantemente, a sensação de tensão começando a voltar para ele. Ele quase tropeçou em uma lápide ao acaso, enquanto o Lorde das Trevas continuava a andar para a frente.**

 **De pé diante do altar, o Lorde das Trevas colocou um dedo sobre a testa de Hermione Granger.**

 **Então o Lorde das Trevas bateu com o dedo na testa de Hermione Granger e disse, numa voz tão baixa que Harry quase não ouviu "** ** _Requiescus_** **"** ** _._**

 **Voldemort acenou com a mão para um obelisco, que começou a girar, virando-se para pousar no chão, apontando para fora. "Fascinante, de fato", Voldemort sibilou. "Ela está viva, e possui mágica, e não tem outro Tom Riddle como eu temia que você poderia ter feito."**

 **A tensão estava aumentando novamente em Harry. Ele colocou sua varinha no bolso de trás de suas calças, ele** ** _não queria_** **lembrar Voldemort que ele ainda tinha a varinha nele. "O que você está fazendo com ela agora?"**

 **Outro obelisco virou-se, deitado no chão. "** ** _Há um ritual antigo para sacrificar uma criatura mágica, para transferir a natureza mágica para outro. As limitações são grandes. A transmissão é temporária, apenas algumas horas. Submetem a falta de qualidade quando a transsferência se desgasta. Mas a Pedra tornará permanente._** **"**

 **Quatro obeliscos estavam no chão, uniformemente espaçados; os outros dois obeliscos haviam sido retirados.**

 **Voldemort começou a enfiar a mão na própria boca, checou a si mesmo, sibilou de aborrecimento novamente. Ele gesticulou para a boca adormecida de Quirino Quirrell e, da boca de Quirrell, sairam dois dentes, quase invisíveis na noite que caía. Um deles foi para a pilha de itens, o outro flutuou para diante do altar.**

 **Momentos depois, Harry gritou e deu um passo para trás.**

 **Enorme com pele irregular deformada, pernas grossas como troncos de árvores, uma cabeça pequena que parecia um coco empoleirado sobre uma pedra.**

 **Um troll da montanha estava dentro do círculo de obeliscos, imóvel como se estivesse dormindo em pé.**

 **"** ** _O que você está fazendo?_** **"**

 **A boca de Voldemort estava esticada em um largo sorriso; parecia** ** _horrível_** **nele, como se seu rosto tivesse dentes demais.** ** _"Irei ssacrificar minha arma de back-up, e garota-criança vai ganhar o poder de regeneração do troll. Falhas de transfiguração não são nada perante isso, se por acaso não foram consertadas pelo ritual anterior. E nenhuma faca poderá ferir a garota-criança, nem corte de maldição, nem as doenças a afetarão_** **"** ** _._**

 **"Por que - por que você está fazendo isso?" A voz de Harry tremeu.**

 **"** ** _Não tenha a intenção de deixar a menina-criança morrer de novo, depois de tanto tempo para ressuscitá-la."_**

 **Harry engoliu em seco. "Estou muito confuso." Voldemort estava** ** _praticando ser legal?_** **Essa hipótese não parecia uma explicação suficiente.**

 **"Fique bem atrás", Voldemort disse friamente. "Este ritual é mais escuro que o anterior." O Lorde das Trevas começou um novo canto, sílabas mais suaves que pareciam atravessar o ar como coisas vivas; e Harry, sentindo uma nova onda de apreensão, recuou.**

 **Então Harry gritou em voz alta, enquanto a dor queimava novamente dentro de sua cicatriz. O troll da montanha desmoronou sobre si mesmo, tornando-se cinzas no ar, depois em pó, e então a poeira pareceu explodir sem ir a lugar nenhum; foi embora.**

 **Hermione Granger dormia pacificamente, qualquer que fosse o período de repouso que Voldemort tivesse causado nela pareceu ser suficiente para a tarefa.**

 **"Hum", Harry disse em voz baixa. "Funcionou?"**

 **"** ** _Diffindo_** **"**

 **Harry avançou com um grito abafado, e então parou, tanto quanto a estupidez de seu movimento alcançou-o, e quando o corte súbito que o feitiço cortador abrira na perna de Hermione se fechou quase tão rapidamente quanto havia sido feito. Em segundos, havia apenas uma leve mancha de sangue na carne ao redor.**

 **A Pedra foi colocada novamente em Hermione, e depois de um tempo virou. Voldemort riu mais uma vez, quando passou a mão sobre ela. "Maravilhoso."**

 **Então outro pequeno dente estava flutuando dentro do círculo de obeliscos; e um instante depois, um unicórnio estava onde o troll estava antes, os olhos sem brilho e a cabeça abaixada.**

 **"O que?" Harry disse. "Por que um** ** _unicórnio?_** **"**

 **"O** ** _poder do sangue do unicórnio para proteger a vida faz uma excelente combinação com a cura dos trolls. Somente Fogomaldito e a Maldição da Morte serão temidos pela garota-criança, a partir de hoje."_** **Um lampejo de risada sarcastica. "** ** _Além disso eu tinha um unicornio sobrando, poderia muito bem ussssá-lo."_**

 **"O sangue do unicórnio tem efeitos colaterais"**

 **"** ** _Isso só acontece quando o poder do sangue de um unicórnio é roubado por outro. Esse tipo de transferência fará com que o poder do unicórnio pertença a menina-criança, como se ela tenha nascido assim."_**

 **O canto sombrio e suas palavras fervendo começaram novamente.**

 **Harry assistiu, não entendendo nem um pouco.**

 ** _Esqueça a compreensão, o que estou vendo?_**

 ** _Eu estou vendo o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, fazendo enormes esforços para ressuscitar Hermione Granger e mantê-la viva._** ** _É como se ele achasse que sua própria vida depende de Hermione Granger estar viva, de alguma forma._**

 **As partes confusas de Harry procuraram por um procedimento a seguir. "Faça uma previsão baseada na sua melhor hipótese atual" foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio à mente, mas não parecia levar a lugar nenhum. O enredo da história não estava indo como deveria, depois que o vilão vencesse.**

 **Novamente a chama de dor em sua cicatriz, como um golpe na testa de Harry. O unicórnio balançou e depois se desintegrou como o troll havia feito.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas colocou a Pedra sobre a forma de Hermione mais uma vez, apertando as mãos dela em torno dela.**

 **Voldemort assistiu o processo não notável por um tempo, então se virou enquanto a Pedra ainda estava sobre ela, fazendo um som alto de zumbido em sua garganta. "Ah, sim", sussurrou Voldemort. "Isso seria mais apropriado. Você ainda tem o diário que eu te dei, garoto? O diário do famoso cientista?"**

 **O cérebro de Harry levou um momento para colocar o que Voldemort estava falando. Tinha sido na Sala de Mary na Casa de Mary, em outubro, aquele precioso presente de um amigo. O pensamento deveria ter desencadeado uma onda de tristeza terrível, pelo professor Quirrell que havia sido perdido ou nunca real; mas já havia bastante dessa emoção, e seu cérebro a deixara de lado por enquanto.**

 **"Sim", Harry disse em voz alta. "Eu acho que está na minha bolsa, posso verificar?" Harry** ** _sabia_** **que estava na bolsa. Ele carregou tudo o que ele possivelmente poderia precisar, que possuía ou comprara; tudo o que poderia ter sido um item de quest.**

 **Do monte de objetos no altar, a bolsa de couro de Harry foi puxada para os pés de Harry.**

 **"O diário de Roger Bacon," Harry disse quando chegou em uma mão, e o diário apareceu. Professor Quirrell disse que o diário sairia ileso de um incêndio, então Harry lançou-o em direção ao altar de Voldemort. Harry não estremeceu; havia coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que o tratamento educado de livros, mesmo aquele.**

 **Voldemort pegou o diário, examinando-o, parecendo bastante absorvido.**

 **Harry, o mais silenciosamente e discretamente que podia, prendeu a bolsa ao seu cinto nas costas, onde não seria visível, perto de onde Harry havia colocado sua varinha.**

 ** _Passo três, a bolsa._**

 **"Sim", Voldemort sibilou enquanto folheava as páginas do diário, "isso vai ficar muito bom." A Pedra moveu-se ligeiramente, e a outra mão do Lorde das Trevas guardou a Pedra novamente dentro de suas vestes.**

 **"Qual foi o seu propósito oculto por trás do diário?" Harry disse quando a bolsa foi anexada ao seu cinto, e ele colocou as duas mãos vazias onde Voldemort podia vê-las novamente. "Eu tentei traduzir um pouco no começo, mas estava indo devagar -" Na verdade, foi terrivelmente lento e Harry encontrou outras prioridades.**

 **"** ** _Diário era exatamente o que parecia, um presente com a intenção de trazê-lo para o meu lado._** **" Voldemort fez gestos intrincados no ar com sua varinha, sem sequer olhar para o que sua mão estava fazendo, enquanto segurava o diário na outra mão. Por um momento, Harry achou que podia ver um rastro de escuridão no ar, mas a luz da lua estava fraca demais para certeza. "E agora, meu querido menino", a voz alta de Voldemort era misturada com diversão sombria, enquanto sua varinha brevemente batia na testa de Hermione Granger com um gesto casual, "eu faço deste diário um presente muito mais precioso, um sinal de quanta sabedoria eu aprendi com você, pois eu nunca iria querer que você fosse privado do conselho e da restrição de Hermione Granger, nunca enquanto as estrelas ainda vivessem.** ** _Avadakedavra._** **"**

 **O raio verde da Maldição da Morte brilhou mais rápido do que Harry poderia ter lançado o Feitiço do Patrono, mais rápido do que ele poderia ter se movido, já estava acabado mesmo quando Harry gritou e foi para sua varinha.**

 **O corpo inconsciente de Quirinus Quirrell nem sequer se mexeu, na morte. A luz verde entrou sem outro sinal.**

 **Escuridão brilhava no ar, anti-luz nas trilhas que Voldemort havia feito antes, e o Diário de Roger Bacon escureceu como se a corrupção estivesse se arrastando sobre ele, mesmo quando um arrepio apareceu no ar ao redor da forma de Hermione Granger.**

 **A dor na cicatriz de Harry brilhou esmagadoramente, como uma marca em sua testa, que enviou Harry desviando impensadamente para o lado quando os reflexos de Tom Riddle assumiram o controle.**

 **E Voldemort também estava gritando, gritando enquanto deixava cair o diário no chão, segurando a própria cabeça e gritando.**

 ** _Chance -_**

 **A última voz de esperança disse que, como Harry tentou freneticamente pensar, entender. Não havia** ** _sentido_** **em tentar matar Voldemort agora, isso só poderia** ** _aborrecê_** **-lo, armas não poderiam matá-lo enquanto qualquer uma de suas centenas de horcruxes permanecessem -**

 **Mas ainda parecia valer a pena desencarnar Voldemort temporariamente, pegar a Pedra e a Hermione e fugir.**

 **A mão direita de Harry já havia pegado sua varinha. A mão esquerda dele foi até as costas dele, alcançou desajeitadamente em sua bolsa, começou a fazer um sinal silencioso, três letras inglesas.**

 **"Não!" gritou Voldemort. Ele largou as mãos de sua cabeça, estava olhando para o corpo de Hermione como se estivesse perplexo. "Não não!"**

 **O item surgiu da bolsa de Harry em sua mão, e Harry começou a avançar o mais suavemente que pôde, diminuindo a distância entre eles para o que suas breves provas mostravam ser factível.**

 **"Minha grande criação -" Voldemort ofegou. Sua voz estava alta, soando em pânico. "Dois espíritos diferentes não podem existir no mesmo mundo - ela se foi, foi cortada! Uma horcrux, eu devo fazer uma horcrux de uma só vez -" O olhar de Voldemort caiu sobre a forma ainda adormecida de Hermione Granger, e ele começou a levantar sua varinha no ar, executando os mesmos gestos de antes.**

 **Harry levantou a arma e puxou o gatilho três vezes.**


	111. Capítulo 110: Falha, Parte 2

**Capítulo 110: Falha, Parte 2**

 **Mesmo quando Harry levantou a arma, ele** ** _sabia_** **que estava cometendo um erro, seu cérebro viu e tentou parar a mão, mas de alguma forma a certeza do erro não se propagou rápido o suficiente para impedir que o dedo dele puxasse o gatilho-**

 **O eco dos tiros desapareceram dentro do cemitério.**

 **Uma fração de segundo antes de Harry puxar o gatilho, Voldemort tinha apontado sua varinha para baixo, e uma larga parede de terra subiu entre eles da terra do cemitério, interceptando as três balas.**

 **Um instante depois disso, a dor explodiu na cicatriz de Harry, uma sensação de rastejamento chegou perto de sua pele; e então a bolsa de Harry, a roupa, a arma, tudo exceto sua varinha desapareceram, deixando-o nu, exceto pela varinha ainda na mão direita, e os óculos que ele encantou para colar no nariz. O anel de aço em seu dedo mindinho esquerdo foi arrancado com força suficiente para raspar a pele, levando a joia Transfigurada com ele.**

 **"Isso", disse a voz de Voldemort atrás da parede de terra, "foi** ** _absolutamente_** **previsível. Você realmente acha que eu gritaria em voz alta para você ouvir, se minha imortalidade fosse interrompida? Realmente, criança estúpida? Abaixe sua varinha, tenha certeza de não levantá-la novamente a qualquer momento ou você morre no mesmo instante".**

 **Harry engoliu em seco e apontou a varinha para baixo. "Você teria ficado desapontado comigo", Harry disse, sua própria voz agora incomumente alta, "se eu tivesse perdido uma oportunidade como essa, quero dizer". Não havia tempo para pensar, e a boca de Harry estava operando no piloto automático ao tentar apaziguar senhores das trevas que poderiam ter sentimentos paternos por você e que você não tinha conseguido assassinar.**

 **Voldemort deu a volta na parede de terra, sorrindo daquele sorriso horrível que parecia conter muitos dentes. "Eu prometi não levantar minha mão ou varinha contra você, criança, se você não levantou sua mão ou varinha contra mim."**

 **"Eu usei balas", Harry disse, sua voz ainda alta. "Isso não é um punho ou um feitiço."**

 **"Minha maldição é diferente. Essa é a peça do quebra-cabeça que você perdeu. Você acha que eu deixaria a paz entre nós para a mera fortuna? Antes de criar você, invoquei uma maldição sobre mim e todos os outros Tom Riddles que descenderiam de mim. Uma maldição para impor que nenhum de nós ameaçaria a imortalidade dos outros, desde que o outro não fizesse qualquer tentativa por conta própria. Típico desse ridículo fiasco, a maldição parece ter acabado me amarrando, mas não tomando conta da criança com o seu ego tão perdido". Uma risada baixa e letal. "** ** _Mas você tentou acabar com a minha verdadeira vida então, criança estúpida. Agora, a maldição é desfeita, e eu posso matá-lo a qualquer hora que eu estiver._** **"**

 **"Eu vejo", disse Harry. Ele viu; foi por isso que Voldemort lhe contou sobre seu sistema de horcrux, apenas para estabelecer o momento em que Harry conscientemente tentaria violar sua imortalidade. A mente de Harry estava freneticamente pesando as opções, nenhuma das quais parecia útil. A bolsa dele, as roupas dele, Harry viu ao luar que todos agora estavam em outro monte perto do altar, fora de alcance. "E agora você me mata?" Harry ainda tinha sua varinha, presumivelmente o Lorde das Trevas não podia lançar sua própria magia nele, ou seus óculos, por causa da desarmonia.** ** _Lanço meu próprio feitiço primeiro?_** ** _Não, Voldemort apenas aponta sua varinha para baixo para fazer outro escudo, depois atira em mim - o que mais eu tenho?_** ** _O QUÊ MAIS?_**

 **"Ainda um idiota. Se nenhum outro assunto permanecesse entre nós, eu já teria matado você." A parede de terra desmoronou com outro gesto da varinha, e Voldemort se moveu suavemente de volta para o monte de itens do altar. O Lorde das Trevas estendeu a mão e o diário de Roger Bacon voou para ele. "** ** _Essse é, de fato, a horcrux da garota-criança, minha versão ssuperior._** **" Na outra mão apareceu um pergaminho. "** ** _Isso é um ritual para ressuscitá-la, se deve ser feito de novo. As instruçõess são honrosas, não há armadilhas. Lembre-se de que a alma de criança não pode flutuar como fantasma, Pedra da Ressurreição é a minha horcrux, não a dela. Não perca a horcrux dela ou seu espírito pode ficar preso dentro dele._** **" Voldemort se abaixou, pegou a bolsa de Harry, colocou o diário e o pergaminho dentro dela. "** ** _Lembre-se disso, no caso de algo der errado com o próximo movimento._** **"**

 **"Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo", disse Harry. Não havia mais nada. "Por favor explique para mim."**

 **O Lorde das Trevas estava agora olhando para Harry com um olhar sombrio. "** ** _Quando a menina-criança morreu, estava em companhia da Vidente da escola, ouvia a profecia falar que você se tornaria uma força de abstinência. Você se tornaria uma ameaça além da imaginação, além do apocalipse. É por isso que eu abandonei meu assassinato da menina-criança, mantive-a inteira"._**

 **"Você", o que "tem certeza?" o que.**

 **"** ** _Não ouso dizer a você. A profecia que ouvi de mim mesmo me levou a cumpri-la. Não me esqueci desse dissasstre._** **" Voldemort recuou mais longe de Harry, os olhos vermelhos fixos no Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, a arma inabalável na esquerda mão. "** ** _Tudo isso, tudo que eu fiz, é para quebrar aquele desmembramento em todos os pontos de intervenção. Se algum destino me fizer falhar no que vem a seguir, filho idiota da destuição predita, então você têm que se matar para salvar a garota-criança. Senão tudo o que você diz que valoriza será destruído pelas suas próprias mãos_** **"** ** _._**

 **"Eu", a voz de Harry subiu uma oitava, "eu", outra oitava, "eu** ** _realmente não faria isso, de verdade!"_**

 **"** ** _Ssilêncio, idiota. Permaneça quieto a menos que eu dê licença para falar. Mantenha sua varinha apontada para baixo e não a levante a menos que seja mandado. Senão você morre na hora, e marque que eu falei isso em Ofidioglossia."_** **Voldemort alcançou o altar novamente.**

 **Por um segundo, a mente de Harry não pôde processar o que ele estava vendo, e então ele viu que Voldemort estava segurando um braço humano, cortado perto do ombro; Parecia muito magro, esse braço.**

 **O Lorde das Trevas pressionou sua varinha na carne acima do cotovelo do braço cortado, e os dedos se contraíram, estremecendo como se estivessem vivos; Ao luar, Harry viu uma marca mais escura aparecer naquela carne, logo acima do cotovelo.**

 **Segundos depois, a primeira figura encapuzada apareceu dentro do cemitério com o som de uma aparição. Um momento depois veio outro pop e depois outro.**

 **As figuras encapuzadas usavam máscaras de caveira de prata, e o luar fugia das vestes abaixo deles.**

 **"Mestre!" gritou uma das vestes negras, a terceira a chegar. A voz era de timbre peculiar, por trás da máscara de caveira de prata. "Mestre - faz tanto tempo que perdemos a esperança -"**

 **"Silêncio!" gritou a voz alta do Lorde das Trevas Voldemort. Todos os traços do professor Quirrell tinham desaparecido da figura muito alta. "Treine sua varinha sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e observe-o! Não se distraia, por nada! Atordoe-o imediatamente se ele se mover ou se ele começar a falar!"**

 **Mais pops entre sepulturas, atrás de uma árvore, em todos os espaços sombrios, mais vestes negras aparatavam, todas encapuzadas e mascaradas. Alguns deles expressaram exclamações de alegria, muitos dos que pareciam bastante forçados; outros avançaram como se quisessem saudar seu Mestre. Voldemort deu a eles todos as mesmas instruções, exceto que alguns foram ordenados a Cruciar Harry Potter se ele se movesse, outros a restringir o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se ele se movesse, a outros dizia para disparar feitiços e maldições, a outros dizia para cancelar sua magia.**

 **Trinta e sete estalos, Harry contou antes que as vestes negras e as máscaras de caveira parassem de chegar.**

 **Todos eles agora estavam segurando suas varinhas apontadas para Harry, alinhados em um semicírculo na frente dele, onde eles não entrariam na linha de fogo um do outro.**

 **Harry continuou apontando a varinha para baixo, na medida em que lhe disseram que, se tentasse levantá-la, ele morreria. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, na medida em que lhe disseram que, se tentasse falar, ele morreria. Ele tentou não tremer com a queda da temperatura da noite, pois estava nu e estava ficando mais frio.**

 ** _Você sabe,_** **disse a última voz dentro de Harry, a voz da esperança,** ** _eu acho que isso está ficando muito ruim mesmo pelos meus padrões._**


	112. Capítulo 111: Exame Final

**Capítulo 111: Exame Final.**

 **A lua minguante pairava alto no céu sem nuvens, as estrelas e a mancha da Via Láctea visíveis em toda a sua majestade dentro da escuridão: Todas essas trinta e sete máscaras de caveira brilhando sob vestes negras, e o mais sombrio Lorde Voldemort, cujos olhos brilhavam vermelho.**

 **"Bem vindos, meus Comensais da Morte", falou a voz do Lorde Voldemort, suave, alta e terrível. "Não, não olhe para mim, seus idiotas! Olhos sobre a criança Potter! Dez anos, dez anos desde a última vez que nos encontramos. Ainda assim vocês atendem meu chamado como se fosse ontem ..." O Lorde das Trevas Voldemort aproximou-se de uma figura encapuzada, bateu os dedos na máscara. "Em uma** ** _zombaria_** **transfigurada à pressa de uma verdadeira armadura de Comensal da Morte, com um feitiço infantil para distorcer sua voz. Explique, Sr. Honra."**

 **"Nossas velhas máscaras e roupões ..." disse o manto cuja máscara o Lorde das Trevas havia batido. Mesmo com o timbre distorcido da máscara, o medo era audível. "Nós ... nós não estávamos lutando neles, Mestre, com você fora ... então eu não mantive seus encantamentos ... e então você me convocou para aparecer aqui, mascarado, e eu ... eu sempre tive fé em você, Mestre, mas eu não sabia que você voltaria neste mesmo dia ... Eu realmente sinto muito ter te desagradado ... "**

 **"O suficiente." O Lorde das Trevas passou a ficar atrás de outra figura, que parecia tremer, embora mantivesse sua máscara voltada para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e sua varinha nivelada. "Eu poderia pensar mais gentilmente em tal negligência, se você tivesse perseguido minha agenda por outros meios ... Sr. Advogado. Ainda assim, volto para encontrar - o que? Um país conquistado em meu nome?" A voz alta subiu mais alto. "Não! Eu acho você fazendo política comum no Wizengamoto! Eu acho seus irmãos ainda abandonados em Azkaban! É uma decepção para mim ... Eu me confesso desapontado ... Você pensou que eu tinha ido embora, a Marca Negra morta, e você abandonou meu propósito. Estou certo, Sr. Advogado? "**

 **"Não, mestre!" gritou aquela figura mascarada. "Nós sabíamos que você voltaria - mas, mas nós não poderíamos lutar contra Dumbledore sem você -"**

 **"** ** _Crucio_** **"** ** _._**

 **Um grito horrível saiu da máscara, perfurando a noite, continuou por longos, longos segundos.**

 **"Levante-se", disse o Lorde das Trevas à figura que desmoronara no chão. "Mantenha sua varinha em Harry Potter.** ** _Não minta para mim novamente._** **"**

 **"Sim, Mestre", soluçou a figura, enquanto se levantava.**

 **Voldemort recomeçou a andar atrás das figuras vestidas de preto. "Eu suponho que você também esteja se perguntando o que Harry Potter está fazendo aqui ... Por que ele é um convidado na minha festa de renascimento."**

 **"Eu sei, mestre!" disse uma das vestes. "Você quer provar seu poder matando-o, na frente de todos nós, para não deixar dúvidas sobre qual de vocês é mais forte! Para mostrar como a sua Maldição da Morte pode matar até mesmo o chamado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu!"**

 **Houve uma pausa. Nenhuma das figuras encapuzadas se atreveu a falar.**

 **Lentamente, o Lorde das Trevas Voldemort, em sua camisa de gola alta e vestes escuras, virou-se para encarar o Comensal da Morte que havia falado.**

 **"Isso", sussurrou Voldemort em uma voz fria como a morte, "é uma tolice um pouco demais para mim, Sr. Lívido. Você ouviu a teoria de como eu morri e tentou me provocar a repetir um erro?" Lorde Voldemort estava flutuando, levantando-se do chão. "Suponho que você tenha preferido sua preguiça à minha maestria,** ** _Macnair?_** **"**

 **O Comensal da Morte que tinha falado foi subitamente cercado por uma névoa azul. Ele girou, apontou a varinha no Lorde das Trevas e gritou "** ** _Avada Kedavra!_** **"**

 **Voldemort simplesmente inclinou para o lado no ar, desviando do raio verde.**

 **"A** ** _vada Kedavra!_** **", Gritou o Comensal da Morte. Sua mão que não segurava uma varinha estava fazendo outros gestos, mais cores e camadas se acumulando em sua névoa de proteção com cada gesto completado. "Ajude-me, meus irmãos! Se todos nós -"**

 **O Comensal da Morte caiu em sete pedaços flamejantes no chão, pedaços de carne com as bordas cauterizadas ainda brilhando.**

 **"Olhos e varinhas em Harry Potter, todos vocês", repetiu Voldemort, sua voz baixa e perigosa. "E Macnair agiu em pura estupidez naquele momento, porque eu comando suas Marcas, como** ** _sempre_** **farei.** ** _Eu sou imortal._** **"**

 **"Mestre", disse outro manto. "A garota sobre o altar - ela é para nos servir para uma Orgia das Trevas? Ela parece indigna de uma ocasião tão alegre. Eu poderia encontrar melhor, Mestre, se você me der licença por um curto período de tempo -"**

 **"Não, Sr. Amigável", disse Voldemort, parecendo bastante divertido. "A bruxinha que você vê no altar não é outra senão Hermione Granger -"**

 **"O que?" gritou uma das vestes negras, e então, "Sinto muito, Mestre, me desculpe, eu imploro a sua -"**

 **"** ** _Crucio._** **" Este grito durou apenas alguns segundos, e Voldemort o executou como se fosse superficial. Depois a voz de Voldemort voltou a se divertir. "Eu ressuscitei esta sangue-ruim através da Mágica das Mágicas, para meus próprios propósitos. Você não deve oferecer a ela o menor problema, nenhum de vocês. Você está melhor morto do que se eu soubesse que minha pequena experiência veio a ser prejudicada por suas mãos. Esta ordem é absoluta, independentemente de outras circunstâncias - mesmo que ela escape, digamos." Uma risada alta e fria, como se fosse uma piada que ninguém mais entendia.**

 **"Mestre", disse um dos robes com uma voz vacilante, distorcida pela máscara do crânio. "Mestre, por favor - eu nunca te desafiaria, eu sou obediente como você vê - mas Mestre, eu te imploro, deixe-me voltar, para melhor te servir depois - Eu vim aqui apressadamente, abandonando - Mestre, com tantos de nós fora, os outros se perguntarão, eles marcarão as ausências, que desapareceram. Logo não haverá álibis que eu possa oferecer."**

 **Uma risada alta e fria. "Ah, Sr. Branco, o mais delinquente dos meus servos. Eu ainda não decidi se você sobreviverá ao seu castigo. Eu tenho menos necessidade de você do que antes, Sr. Branco. Em dois dias os Comensais da Morte andarão abertamente, meus poderes aumentaram e eu acabei de livrar Dumbledore." Mais suspiros de choque surgiram dos Comensais da Morte, Voldemort não lhes deu atenção. "Amanhã eu matarei Bones, Crouch, Moody e Scrimgeour, se eles não fugirem. O resto de vocês deve entrar no Ministério e no Wizengamoto, e lançar as Maldições Imperius naqueles que eu indicar. Nós** ** _terminamos_** **nossa espera. Até o anoitecer de amanhã eu devo ter me declarado Lorde Governante da Grã-Bretanha!"**

 **Inalações de respiração subiram das máscaras reunidas, mas uma figura estava rindo.**

 **"Você me acha divertido, Sr. Grim?"**

 **"Desculpas, Mestre", disse a figura vestida que riu, sua varinha perfeitamente nivelada em onde Harry estava. "Fiquei feliz em saber que você havia despachado Dumbledore. Eu fugi da Grã-Bretanha com medo covarde dele, tendo perdido a fé em seu retorno."**

 **A risada de Voldemort ressoou dentro do cemitério. "Sua franqueza lhe dá minha misericórdia, Sr. Grim. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo aqui esta noite; você é mais competente do que eu suspeitava. Mas antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para assuntos mais felizes, há um certo assunto ao qual devemos resolver. Diga-me, Sr. Grim, se o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu fizesse um juramento para você, você poderia confiar nele?"**

 **"Mestre ... eu não entendo ..." disse o Sr. Grim. Um ou dois dos outros Comensais da Morte viraram suas máscaras para Voldemort antes de rapidamente fixar o olhar do crânio em Harry.**

 **"Responda-me", Voldemort sibilou. "Isso não é um truque, Sr. Grim, e você responderá com sinceridade ou arcará com as consequências. Você conhecia os antepassados do menino, não conhecia? Sabia que eram pessoas simples? Se o menino escolhesse livremente fazer um juramento a você, mesmo conhecendo você por um Comensal da Morte, você pode confiar em suas palavras? Responda-me!" A voz de Voldemort subiu para um grito agudo.**

 **"Eu ... sim, Mestre, suponho que possa ..."**

 **"Bom", Voldemort disse friamente. "O potencial para a confiança deve existir, ser sacrificado. E para o servo do Voto Inquebrável ... qual de vocês deve sacrificar sua magia? Deve ser um longo voto ... muito mais do que o normal ... muita mágica será necessário para que ... " Voldemort sorriu seu sorriso terrível. "O Sr. Branco o fará."**

 **"Não, por favor!** ** _Mestre, eu te imploro!_** **Eu te servi melhor do que qualquer um - o melhor que pude -"**

 **"** ** _Crucio_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Voldemort, e o Sr. Branco gritou através da distorção da máscara pelo que pareceu um minuto inteiro. "Seja grato se eu te deixar sua vida! Agora se aproxime do garoto, Sr. Grim, Sr. Branco. De trás dele, idiota! Você não deve bloquear as varinhas dos outros! E o resto de você, você deve atirar se Harry Potter tenta fugir, mesmo que isso signifique atacar seus companheiros Comensais da Morte".**

 **O Sr. Branco reservou um tempo para se aproximar, as vestes negras parecendo tremer, enquanto Grim se movia suavemente para a posição.**

 **"Qual deve ser o voto, mestre?" veio a voz do Sr. Grim.**

 **"Ah, sim", disse Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas continuou andando atrás do semicírculo dos Comensais da Morte. "Hoje - embora eu dificilmente espere que você acredite em mim - hoje estamos fazendo o trabalho de Merlin, meus Comensais da Morte. Sim! Antes de nós está um grande perigo, que em sua loucura foi profetizado causar destruição como até eu mal posso imaginar. O menino que sobreviveu! O menino que assusta os** ** _dementadores!_** **O gado que acredita possuir este mundo deveria ter ficado mais preocupado quando viu isso. Inútil, todos eles!"**

 **"Perdoe-me", disse um manto negro com uma voz hesitante. "Mestre - certamente, se é assim - Mestre, por que nós simplesmente não o matamos imediatamente?"**

 **Voldemort riu, uma estranha risada amarga. Quando ele falou em voz alta foi preciso. "Aqui está a intenção do juramento, Sr. Grim, Sr. Branco, Harry Potter. Ouça bem e compreenda o Voto que deve ser jurado, pois sua intenção também é obrigatória, e vocês três devem compartilhar uma compreensão de seu significado. Você irá prometer, Harry Potter, não destruir o mundo, não correr riscos quando se trata de não destruir o mundo. Este Voto** ** _não_** **pode forçá-lo a qualquer ação positiva, por causa disso, este Voto não força sua mão a qualquer estupidez. Você entende isso, Sr. Grim, Sr. Branco? Estamos lidando com uma profecia de destruição. Uma** ** _profecia!_** **Elas podem se realizar de formas distorcidas. Devemos ser cautelosos ao ver que esse voto em si não traga essa profecia. Não deixe que esse voto force Harry Potter a ficar de braços cruzados depois que algum desastre já tenha sido posto em ação pela mão dele, porque ele deve correr um risco menor se tentar impedi-lo. Nem deve o Voto força-lo a escolher uma chance de destruição verdadeiramente vasta contra uma certeza de menor destruição. Mas toda a** ** _tolice de_** **Harry Potter** ** _,_** **" A voz de Voldemort subiu "toda a sua** ** _imprudência,_** **todos os seus** ** _esquemas grandiosos_** **e** ** _boas intenções_** **\- ele não se arriscará a levá-los ao desastre! Ele não deve jogar com o destino da Terra! Nenhuma pesquisa que possa levar à catástrofe! Sem quebra de selos, sem abertura de portões!" A voz de Voldemort baixou novamente. "A menos que esse próprio voto esteja de alguma forma levando à destruição do mundo, nesse caso, Harry Potter, você deve ignora-lo nessa particular consideração. Você** ** _não_** **vai confiar em si mesmo sozinho ao fazer tal determinação, você deve confiar de maneira honesta e completa em seu amigo de confiança, e ver se esse alguém concorda. Tal é o significado e intenção deste Voto. Ele força apenas atos como os que Harry Potter poderia escolher por si mesmo, tendo aprendido que ele é um instrumento profetizado de destruição. Pois a capacidade de escolha também deve existir para ser sacrificada. Você entende, Sr. Branco?"**

 **"Eu - eu acho que sim - oh, Mestre,** ** _por favor,_** **não deixe o Voto ser tão longo -"**

 **"Silêncio, idiota, você faz uma coisa mais útil neste dia do que você já fez. Sr. Grim?"**

 **"Eu acho, Mestre, que ele deve ser repetido para mim."**

 **Voldemort sorriu aquele sorriso largo demais, e disse tudo novamente usando palavras diferentes.**

 **"E agora," Voldemort disse friamente, "Harry Potter, você manterá sua varinha no chão, e permitirá que o Sr. Grim toque a varinha dele na sua; e você dirá essas palavras quando eu te direcionar. Se Harry Potter falar qualquer outra palavra, então corte-o, o resto de vocês".**

 **"Sim, Mestre", veio o coro trinta e quatro vezes.**

 **Harry estava com frio e tremendo, e não só porque estava nu na noite. Ele não entendia porque Voldemort** ** _não_** **estava apenas matando ele. Parecia haver apenas uma única linha levando para o futuro, e era a linha escolhida por Voldemort, e Harry não sabia o que vinha depois disso.**

 **"Sr. Branco", disse Voldemort. "Toque sua varinha na mão de Harry Potter, e repita essas palavras. Magia que flui em mim, ligue este Voto."**

 **O Sr. White falou essas palavras. Mesmo através do efeito de distorção de sua máscara, parecia que seu coração estava quebrando.**

 **Atrás de Voldemort, os obeliscos gritavam, uma linguagem que Harry não conhecia; três vezes repetiram suas palavras e depois ficaram em silêncio.**

 **"Sr. Grim", disse Voldemort. "Pense nas razões pelas quais você pode confiar nesse garoto, se ele tivesse dado esse juramento livremente. Pense no potencial de confiança, e** ** _sacrifique-o_** **enquanto você diz ..."**

 **"Pela minha confiança que eu tenho por você", disse o Sr. Grim, "seja você forçado".**

 **E então foi a vez de Harry Potter repetir as palavras de Lorde Voldemort, e Harry o fez.**

 **"Eu juro ..." Harry disse. Sua voz tremeu, mas ele falou. "Que eu não devo ... por qualquer ato meu ... destruir o mundo ... Eu não vou me arriscar ... em não destruir o mundo ... se minha mão for forçada ... eu posso pegar o caminho de menor destruição em vez do de maior destruição ... a menos que me pareça que este próprio voto ... conduza ao fim do mundo ... e o amigo ... em quem eu confiei honestamente ... concorde que é assim. Por minha livre e espontânea vontade ... " Harry podia sentir isso, quando o rito foi invocado, as cordas brilhantes de poder envolvendo sua varinha e a varinha do Sr. Grim, envolvendo a mão onde a varinha do Sr. Branco o tocava, envolvendo-se seu** ** _ser_** **em algum nível perturbadoramente abstrato. Harry podia sentir-se** ** _invocando_** **seu poder de livre escolha, e sabia que suas próximas palavras o** ** _sacrificaria_** **, que esta era absolutamente a última chance de voltar atrás.**

 **"... assim será", disse a voz fria e precisa de Lorde Voldemort.**

 **"... assim será" Harry repetiu, e ele soube naquele momento que o conteúdo do Voto não era mais algo que ele pudesse decidir se devia ou não fazer, era simplesmente a maneira em que seu corpo e mente iria se mover. Não era um voto que ele poderia quebrar, mesmo sacrificando sua vida no processo. Como a água fluindo para baixo ou uma calculadora somando números, era apenas uma coisa que Harry Potter faria.**

 **"O voto aconteceu, Sr. Branco?"**

 **O Sr. Branco parecia estar chorando. "Sim, Mestre ... eu perdi muito, por favor, eu já fui punido o suficiente."**

 **"Volte para os seus lugares ..." disse Voldemort. "Bom. Todos os olhos na criança Potter, prepare-se para atirar no instante em que ele tentar fugir, ou levantar sua varinha, ou falar qualquer palavra ..." O Lorde das Trevas flutuou alto no ar, a figura vestida de preto com vista para o cemitério. Novamente ele segurava uma arma na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita. "Melhor.** ** _Agora_** **vamos matar o menino-que-sobreviveu."**

 **O Sr. Branco cambaleou. O Sr. Grim estava rindo de novo, os outros também.**

 **"Eu não fiz isso para ser engraçado", Voldemort disse friamente. "Estamos lidando com uma** ** _profecia_** **, tolos. Estamos riscando os fios do destino, um por um; com cuidado, com cuidado, sem saber quando podemos encontrar resistência. Essa é a ordem na qual os próximos atos devem ser feitos. Primeiro Harry Potter deve ser atordoado, então seus membros cortados e as feridas cauterizadas Sr. Amigável e Sr. Honra irão examiná-lo por qualquer vestígio de mágicas incomuns. Um de vocês deve atirar no menino muitas vezes com minha arma trouxa, e então tantos de vocês quanto possível irão atacar com a Maldição da Morte, só então o Sr. Grim esmagará seu crânio e cérebro com a substância mundana de uma lápide. Eu verificarei seu cadáver, então seu cadáver será queimado com Fogomaldito, então nós exorcizaremos os arredores. Se ele tiver deixado um fantasma, eu mesmo guardarei este lugar até que se tenham passado seis horas, pois não confio plenamente nas proteções que estabeleci contra a volta do Tempo, e quatro de vocês devem procurar nos arredores sinais de qualquer coisa digna de nota. Mesmo depois disso, devemos nos manter vigilante de qualquer sinal da presença renovada de Harry Potter, no caso de Dumbledore ter deixado algum truque inimaginável em jogo. Se você puder pensar em algum truque que eu tenha perdido ao ter certeza de que a ameaça de Harry Potter terminou, fale agora e eu recompensarei você generosamente ... fale agora, em nome de Merlin!"**

 **Houve um silêncio atordoado em meio ao cemitério; ninguém tentou falar.**

 **"Inútil, todos vocês", Voldemort disse com amargo desprezo. "Agora eu vou fazer uma última pergunta a Harry Potter, e ele deve responder a essa pergunta apenas para meus ouvidos, em língua de cobra. Derrube o menino imediatamente se ele responder com qualquer coisa, exceto assobios, se ele tentar falar uma palavra de fala humana" Então Voldemort sibilou, "** ** _Poder que eu não sei, foi dito que você teria. As Artes dos Trouxas que eu aprendi agora de você, e eu já estou estudando-as. Seu poder sobre os comedores de vida deve ser compreendido por si mesmo, ou assim você diz. Se houver qualquer outro poder que você possua, que eu possa vir a ter, conte-me sobre isso agora. Contrário, eu pretendo atormentar alguns dos que você cuida. Alguma coisa que eu já prometi a você, mas outros não. Seus servos sangue-ruim do seu pequeno exército. Os seus preciosos pais. Todos sofrerão o que lhes parecerá uma eternidade; então os entregarei, quebrados, a prisão dos comedores de vida para que lembrem disso até que eles fiquem esmaecidos e morram. Para cada poder desconhecido que você me disser como obter, ou outro segredo que você me disser que eu desejo saber, você pode nomear mais um dos seus para se defender e ser protegido e honrado sob meu reinado. Também eu prometo e pretendo manter essa promessa._** **" A expressão sorridente de Voldemort agora veio como se fosse uma cobra com as presas abertas e o significado que a expressão trazia entre as cobras, uma promessa de que quem visse os dentes deveria ser consumido por eles. "** ** _Não gaste tempo pensando em como escapar, se você se importa com algum deles. Você tem sesssenta segundoss para começar a me dizer algo que eu gostaria de saber, e então sua morte começa."_**

 ** _-\\\\-\\\\-  
_**

 ** _Este é o seu exame final._**

 ** _Você tem 60 horas._**

 ** _(ou quanto tempo você aguentar ficar sem ler o próximo capítulo)_**

 ** _Sua solução deve pelo menos permitir que Harry evite a morte imediata,_** **  
** ** _apesar de estar nu, segurando apenas sua varinha, enfrentando 36 Comensais da Morte_** **  
** ** _além do totalmente ressuscitado Lorde Voldemort._**

 ** _Tenha em mente o seguinte:_**

 ** _1\. Harry deve ter sucesso por seus próprios esforços._** ** _A cavalaria não está vindo._** ** _  
Todo mundo que poderia ajudar Harry acha que ele está assistindo um jogo de Quadribol._**

 ** _2\. Harry só pode usar as capacidades que a história já mostrou que ele tem;_** **  
** ** _ele não pode desenvolver Legilimência sem varinha e sem palavras nos próximos 60 segundos._**

 ** _3\. Voldemort é mau e não pode ser persuadido a ser bom;_** **  
** ** _a função de utilidade do Lorde das Trevas não pode ser mudada falando com ele._**

 ** _4\. Se Harry levantar sua varinha ou falar em qualquer coisa, exceto em Ofidioglossia,_** **  
** ** _os Comensais da Morte atirarão nele imediatamente._**

 ** _5\. Se a linha do tempo mais simples é outra em que Harry morre -_** **  
** ** _se Harry não puder alcançar seu Vira-Tempo sem ajuda do tempo -_** **  
** ** _então o Vira-Tempo não entrará em jogo._**

 ** _6\. É impossível dizer mentiras em Ofidioglossia._**

 ** _Dentro dessas restrições,_** **  
** ** _Harry tem permissão para atingir todo o seu potencial como racionalista,_** **  
** ** _agora neste momento ou nunca_** **  
** ** _independentemente de suas falhas anteriores._**

 ** _Claro que "a solução racional",_** **  
** ** _se você estiver usando a palavra "racional" corretamente,_** **  
** ** _é apenas uma maneira desnecessariamente extravagante de dizer "a melhor solução"_** **  
** ** _ou 'a solução que eu gosto' ou 'a solução que eu acho que devemos usar',_** **  
** ** _e você deve geralmente dizer um destes últimos._** ** _  
(Nós só precisamos da palavra 'racional' para falar sobre maneiras de pensar,_** ** _  
considerados separadamente de quaisquer soluções específicas.)_**

 ** _E pelo Princípio de Vinge,_** **  
** ** _se você sabe exatamente o que uma mente inteligente faria,_** **  
** ** _você deve ser pelo menos tão inteligente quanto._** ** _  
Perguntar a alguém "O que um jogador ideal acha que é o melhor movimento?"_** ** _  
deve produzir respostas não melhor do que "O que você acha que é melhor?"_**

 ** _Então, o que quero dizer na prática_** **  
** ** _quando digo que a Harry é permitido atingir todo o seu potencial como racionalista,_** **  
** ** _é que Harry tem permissão para resolver esse problema_** **  
** ** _do jeito que você resolveria._** **  
** ** _Se você puder me dizer exatamente como fazer alguma coisa,_** **  
** ** _Harry está autorizado a pensar nisso._**

 ** _Mas não serve como solução dizer, por exemplo,_** **  
** ** _"Harry deveria convencer Voldemort a deixá-lo sair da caixa"_** **  
** ** _se você não consegue descobrir como._**

 ** _Para a melhor experiência, se você ainda não seguiu_** **  
** ** _Conversas na Internet sobre a história, sugiro_** ** _não_** ** _fazê-lo,_** **  
** ** _tentando completar este exame sozinho,_** **  
** ** _não olhando para outros comentários,_** **  
** ** _e esperando pelo Ch._** ** _112 para ver como você se saiu._**

 ** _Desejo-lhe toda a sorte, ou melhor, a melhor habilidade._**

 ** _ADICIONADO:_**

 ** _Se você odeia odeia odeia esse tipo de coisa, então não participe!_** ** _  
Outras pessoas estão gostando._** ** _Apenas leia o próximo capítulo._** ** _  
Eu não deveria nem precisar apontar isso._**

 ** _Eu lembro novamente que você tem horas para pensar._** ** _  
Use o "Pense em vez de propor soluções, Luke."_**

 ** _E realmente, eu reintegro,_** ** _  
Harry não pode desenvolver novos poderes mágicos_** ** _  
ou transcender restrições anteriormente estabelecidas sobre ele_** ** _  
nos próximos sessenta segundos._**


	113. Capítulo 112: Cale a boca e faça o im

**Capítulo 112: Cale a boca e faça o impossível.**

 **A lua minguante pairando alta no céu sem nuvens, as estrelas e o brilho da Via Láctea visíveis em toda a sua majestade dentro da escuridão, todas elas brilharam no cemitério para testemunhar de suas distâncias inimagináveis.**

 **No instante em que Harry percebeu que não havia nenhum jeito de salvar a todos, as vozes de sua mente haviam desaparecido, tornando-se uma, um propósito único ocupando cada fração de sua mente.**

 **Cinquenta segundos.**

 **Quarenta segundos.**

 **Os olhos de Harry rastrearam lentamente pelo ar, até que seu olhar pousou no primeiro Comensal da Morte, o mais próximo dele.**

 **Trinta segundos?**

 **Vinte segundos?**

 **"O** ** _tempo está quase no limite",_** **sibilou Voldemort.**

 **"** ** _Eu sei ssegredoss que você gostaria de saber_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sibilou. Ele não olhou diretamente para o Lorde das Trevas enquanto falava. "** ** _Mas eu acho que o conhecimento mais valioso para você seriam ass minhas ideias de como o mundo pode ser destruído. No entanto, para dizer a você, tais pensamentos podem levar à desstruição do mundo. Não sei a profecia, mas se há profecia, é mais do que usualmente provável que qualquer ação que eu tome possa ter esse efeito. Ou dizer isso pode impedir a desstruição do mundo, desde que você se sinta motivado a evitá-lo. Precisaria acordar e consultar garota-criança amiga._** ** _O Voto requer_** **."**

 **Houve uma longa pausa. O Lorde das Trevas, flutuando acima e atrás da curva dos Comensais da Morte com varinhas niveladas, começou a rir do jeito que Salazar Slytherin pensou que uma cobra iria rir, divertimento frio na forma de um silvo. "** ** _Você sabe como destruir o mundo, então?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Não posso deliberadamente tentar imaginar o método. Você pode ter um jeito de o servo poder roubar meus pensamentos. O voto proíbe. Mas, por outro lado, eu poderia conceber um método, se a garota-criança dissesse para tentar._** **"**

 **Os olhos de Harry se dirigiram lentamente para outro Comensal da Morte e outro.**

 **Mais risada rastejante. "** ** _Inteligente. Você tem meus elogios por pensar em táticas como essa. Mas não._** **"**

 **"** ** _Sei que é irritante, mas com o mundo e sua eternidade, você não ..."_**

 ** _"Maior rissco ao mundo em introduzir taiss complicações, atrasando o seu fim. Eu estudarei o estudarei ciência trouxa eu mesmo, pensarei em tudo o que você possa imaginar. Agora, especifique os segredos que você pode me dizer, ou isso é tudo._** **"**

 **Lentamente, a visão de Harry seguiu pelo cemitério em arcos cuidadosos, ignorando o Lorde das Trevas, exceto como uma escuridão flutuante em sua visão periférica. Sua boca continuou falando com apenas metade de sua atenção. "** ** _Pensei em uma ideia que talvez você não tenha considerado, professor. Sua tentativa de me matar pode falhar de alguma maneira específica, apesar de todas as suas precauções, talvez me conduza a destruir o mundo mais tarde. Não seria algo que eu consideraria provável, mas com a profecia em mãos, pode muito bem ser isso_** **"** ** _._**

 **Voldemort ficou parado no ar. "** ** _Como?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Não sou obrigado a lhe dizer._** **"**

 **Uma raiva fria começou a ferver através da resposta sibilada. "** ** _Embora eu compreenda bem o seu desespero e tentativa de esperteza, isso começa a me irritar. Eu não vou me impedir de matá-lo, pois isso é ainda mais arriscado. Falhar em me dizer o seu pensamento arrisca destruir o mundo. Fale!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Não. O voto não me obriga a qualquer ação possitiva._** **"**

 **O Lorde das Trevas olhou para Harry Potter, que olhou para o rosto zangado apenas brevemente antes de seus olhos voltarem para o próximo Comensal da Morte. Alguns deles estavam mudando suas posições ligeiramente, mas ficaram parados, e não disseram palavras enquanto levantavam suas varinhas. As máscaras de caveira de prata não podiam ser lidas.**

 **Então o Lorde das Trevas começou a rir novamente. "** ** _Ssobreviver sua morte, você acha que poderia? Não, criança, minhas horcruxess não estão ligadas a você também. Eu saberia se elas fossem. Ou há outra razão que você acha que poderia sobreviver além das minhas maneiras de garantir sua morte?_** **"**

 **Harry não se permitiu se distrair. Os repetidos fracassos não importavam, eles apenas levavam para a próxima ação na cadeia - mas ele** ** _ainda precisava de uma próxima ação_** **-**

 ** _"Agora fale um segredo_** **" o Lorde das Trevas sibilou, "** ** _ou eu -"_**

 **"** ** _Comedores de vida perseguirão você para sempre, odiaram você para sempre, te perseguiram onde quer que você vá, se o que eu acabei de fazer foi bem sucedido, eu fiz com que eles fossem vinculados a você! O Segredo do Guardião estará além de você por muito tempo agora, talvez para sempre! Melhor defesa contra comedores de vida morreria comigo!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Isso está começando a se tornar trisste ..._** **" a voz do Lorde das Trevas se apagou.** ** _"Ah. Entendo. Comedores de vida respondem as expectativas. Você me diz que eu vou ser caçado, espero ser caçado, eles me caçam. Isso é raro, mas não inédito. Segredo valioso valioso, pode ter muitos ussoss"_** **Um sorriso cruel. "** ** _Eu vou permitir que você selecione uma pessoa para ser ssalva._** **"**

 **"** ** _Eu mesmo._** **"**

 **"** ** _Diria a você para morrer com dignidade, mas conhecendo a mim mesmo, eu sei que isso seria fútil. Você me gastou o presente que eu gentilmente lhe concedi e depois me irritou, e por isso eu o retraio. Quaisquer outros ssegredos?_** **"**

 **"** ** _Sim. Alguns realmente interessantes, também. Alguns é improvável que você descubra por conta própria, não por muito tempo, se alguma vez. Se eu disser tudo o que eu sei que não arrissca o mundo, você não vai atormentar qualquer um dos meus amigos ou família? Todo esse discurso começou porque você não me deixou nenhum jeito para salvar todos._** **"**

 **O Lorde das Trevas ficou parado no ar por um longo momento.**

 **E os olhos de Harry seguiram lentamente pelo cemitério, enquanto sua mão permanecia firme em sua varinha.**

 **No instante em que Harry percebeu que não havia jeito de salvar a todos -**

 **Ele não podia falar nenhum encantamento em inglês. Mas a Transfiguração era sem palavras.**

 **Não havia material em contato com o final de sua varinha, exceto o ar, que não podia ser transfigurado. Mas Voldemort não sabia sobre Transfiguração parcial, que Harry poderia usar para Transfigurar um pouquinho do material de sua própria varinha.**

 **"** ** _Você está enrolando",_** **disse o Lorde das Trevas. "** ** _Apenas para atrasar a morte? Ou com outro propósito?_** **"**

 **Harry não disse nada, seu outro trabalho desacelerou enquanto sua mente procurava uma continuação da conversa que funcionaria mesmo contra a vontade do Lorde das Trevas -**

 ** _"Fale e diga-me o propósito, ou isso termina agora e seus amigos sofrem por toda vida deles!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Abaixe a arma trouxa e não aponte a varinha em minha direção_** **"** ** _,_** **Harry sibilou, colocando o máximo de frio possível na voz da cobra. "** ** _Não passe comandos para seus servos. Possuo capacidades das quais você é ignorante. Posso usar uma dessas capacidades para causar enorme explosão quase instantaneamente, sem falar encantamentos. Destruo seu novo corpo e todos os servos, Pedra enviada para quem sabe onde."_**

 **No seu nível atual de prática, Harry poderia Transfigurar um milímetro cúbico tão rápido quanto ele pudesse aplicar sua vontade e magia.**

 **Um milímetro cúbico de antimatéria.**

 **Não era uma ameaça mundial.**

 **Voldemort poderia ter sido esculpido em pedra. "** ** _Você blefa, de alguma forma._** **"**

 **"** ** _Não estou blefando. Falando em língua de cobra, eu digo a você, eu posso fazer isso quase instantaneamente, antes que qualquer feitiço possa ser lançado em mim, eu acho. Você sabe muito pouco sobre a ciência trouxa ainda. O poder que eu comandaria seria mais poderoso do que os processos que alimentam as estrelas"._**

 **"O** ** _voto vai te parar",_** **sussurrou Voldemort. "** ** _Você não pode arriscar o mundo. Não tome risscoss nenhum com ideias inteligentes!_** **"**

 **"** ** _Não iria arriscar o mundo. Eu estimei o tamanho da explossão, longe de tão grande._** **"**

 **"** ** _Você não sabe, idiota! Não pode ter certeza!_** **" O sibilar de Voldemort estava subindo mais alto.**

 **"** ** _Tenho certeza absoluta. O voto não me prende."_**

 **Havia uma fúria crescente na expressão de Voldemort, e ainda assim seu sibilar carregava um tom de medo.** ** _"Eu vou causar dor além da imaginação em todos que você ama -"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Cale-se. Eu desconsidero todas essas ameaças agora, como a teoria dos jogos diz que devo fazer. Única razão você faz ameaças é que você espera que eu responda."_** **Isso também, Harry realmente entendeu na última extremidade.** ** _"Ofereça-me algo que eu quero, professor. Pelo seu novo corpo, pela sua continua posse da Pedra, pela segurança de seus servos._** **"**

 **A boca de Harry estava correndo em automático, sua atenção real em outro lugar.**

 ** _Sob o luar brilhava um pequeno fragmento de prata, uma fração de linha ..._**

 **De um pequeno ponto no final da varinha de Harry, um milímetro cúbico de âncora, estendia-se uma fina linha de seda de aranha Transfigurada. Teria quebrado imediatamente, se testado; teria passado despercebido, se alguém tivesse notado seu brilho. Com menos de um décimo de milímetro na seção transversal, a pequena forma representada pela linha estendida de seda de aranha era algo que Harry conseguia transformar rapidamente, dez centímetros de comprimento até um milímetro cúbico de volume total; e Harry poderia Transfigurar um milímetro cúbico em uma fração de segundo. Ele estava forçando a Transfiguração para fora, estendendo-a pelo ar o mais rápido que podia, sem arriscar a transformação.**

 **A linha traçada de seda de aranha enrolada em torno do capuz de um Comensal da Morte ao nível do pescoço, retornou ao padrão dos fios.**

 **O rosto de Voldemort estava agora impassível.** ** _"Você não deve sair daqui vivo. Pessoas sensatas chamadas boas também concordariam, isto eu te digo na língua de cobra. Mas todos os seus amigos eu vou tratar gentilmente e proteger sob meu reinado, se você concordar em morrer agora como uma boa pessoa iria."_**

 **O último Comensal da Morte estava no loop. O padrão de seda de aranha estava completo. A teia tinha sido desenhada com laços ao redor de todos os pescoços dos Comensais da Morte. As extremidades dessas alças foram ancoradas em um círculo central; e esse círculo central, por sua vez, tinha três fios que se estendiam pelo seu centro. O padrão inteiro ainda tocava a linha de ancoragem que se estendia da varinha de Harry.**

 **Nos segundos seguintes, os fios quase invisíveis de luar refletido ficaram pretos.**

 **Filamentos mais estreitos, mais fortes e mais afiados que o arame de aço; nanotubos de carbono trançado, cada tubo individual de uma única molécula.**

 **Harry sussurrou: "** ** _Quero que você também prometa tratar nações gentilmente sob seu governo. Não aceitarei menos."_**

 **Voldemort ainda pairava no ar, o rosto de cobra mostrando uma fúria crescente.**

 **Os últimos dois fios se estenderam a partir do padrão escuro, e os negros já estavam na forma de nanotubos. Eles moveram-se levemente pelo ar em direção ao Lorde das Trevas, em direção à manga logo acima da mão esquerda de Voldemort que segurava a arma, em direção à manga acima da mão direita que segurava a varinha, fios colocados primeiro no alto para dar tempo de se moverem lentamente para baixo pelo ar. Os fios se voltaram, se soltaram, amarraram nós escorregadios. Começou a apertar, aproximando-se da manga, conforme Harry os Transfigurou mais curtos -**

 **Harry sentiu as cócegas do poder de Voldemort começando a tocar a sua no fundo de sua mente; ao mesmo tempo os olhos do Lorde das Trevas se arregalaram, sua boca se abriu.**

 **E Harry Transfigurou os fios pretos que se estendiam pelo centro do padrão preto até um quarto do tamanho anterior, encolhendo o círculo, puxando com força tudo o que estava preso, apertando os laços.**

 ** _(Vestes negras, caindo)_**

 **Harry não estava olhando lá, ele não viu as máscaras caindo, o sangue, no fundo de sua mente ele sentiu algumas explosões de magia como ele sentiu quando Hermione morreu, mas ele as ignorou, os olhos de Harry só viram o Escuro. As mãos do Senhor das Trevas que seguravam a varinha e a arma caindo para baixo, e então a varinha de Harry estava subindo, apontando -**

 **Harry gritou:** ** _"STUPORFY!_** **"**

 **O feitiço vermelho da cor da Maldição de atordoamento disparou em direção a Voldemort, brilhando no cemitério quase mais rápido do que o olho podia ver.**

 **Sem qualquer hesitação, apesar de suas feridas, o Lorde das Trevas se jogou para baixo e para a direita no ar.**

 **E o raio vermelho do Atordoante Curvo secreto do Professor Flitwick virou no ar e bateu em Voldemort.**

 **A dor que brilhou através da cicatriz de Harry estava queimando, isso o fez chorar e uma névoa vermelha apareceu em sua visão, apesar de tudo Harry soltou sua varinha em dor e fadiga.**

 **Quando Harry soltou sua varinha, a dor começou a clarear -**


	114. Capítulo 113: Cale a boca e faça o im p2

**Capítulo 113: Cale a boca e faça o impossível, Parte 2.**

 **Algo parecido com um estado frugal havia chegado à mente de Harry. O estado absoluto tinha parcialmente desgastado ele, parcialmente ficado com ele. Elementos de sua mente estavam entorpecidos, talvez deliberadamente entorpecidos por alguma parte que era esperta o suficiente para prever o que aconteceria de outra forma. O que ele acabara de fazer -**

 **O pensamento foi desligado, abrindo espaço para uma consciência de outras coisas.**

 **Harry estava em pé no meio de um cemitério desordenado, lápides espalhadas sem ordem.**

 **Ao luar e a luz das estrelas, podia-se ver que vestes negras cobriam o chão, cercadas por texturas que não combinavam com a terra do cemitério ao redor, a umidade tingida de vermelho ao luar. Algumas cabeças se soltaram dos capuzes das vestes, revelando cabelos longos ou curtos, escuros ou brilhantes, o que era tudo o que podia ser visto sob a lua. As máscaras de prata continuaram, fazendo todo o cabelo se originar em crânios ao invés de rostos humanos -**

 **O pensamento foi desligado, abrindo espaço para a conscientização de outras coisas.**

 **Uma menina de uniforme vermelho de Hogwarts dormia em cima de um altar. Perto do altar, as coisas de Harry estavam em uma pilha.**

 **No chão, havia um homem pálido, muito alto, de rosto desumano, sangue saindo dos cotos de seus pulsos.**

 ** _Assim que o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, despertar, ele destruirá tudo o que você ama._** ** _Dumbledore não está mais lá para detê-lo._**

 ** _Ele não pode ser preso, pois ele pode abandonar seu corpo a qualquer momento._**

 ** _Ele não pode ser morto permanentemente, não sem destruir mais de cem horcruxes, um dos quais é a placa da Pioneer._**

 ** _Materiais: Uma varinha, você tem permissão para apontar e falar desta vez._**

 ** _Você tem cinco minutos._**

 ** _Resolva._**

 **Harry tropeçou em direção ao altar, ajoelhou-se e pegou sua bolsa.**

 **Ele caminhou em direção a onde Voldemort estava.**

 **A sensação de apreensão diminuíra, depois que Voldemort tinha ficado inconsciente. Agora, quando Harry se aproximou, elevou-se a uma altura aterradora, queimando também além da dor em sua cicatriz.**

 **Harry ignorou o grito interno. Aquela tinha sido a última lembrança de Tom Riddle cauterizado no cérebro de Harry, o último padrão cognitivo a ser transferido para o bebê antes de Tom Riddle explodir: uma sensação de crescente horror e consternação associada à ressonância que havia saído do controle. Harry sabia o significado disso agora, aquela sensação de apreensão, e isso tornava mais fácil desconsiderar. Ele apostou que o efeito da ressonância atingiu principalmente o lançador, com poder proporcional ao poder do lançador, e a aposta valeu a pena.**

 **Harry olhou para o corpo de Voldemort e respirou profundamente - através de sua boca, porque os cheiros de cobre no qual Harry não estava pensando estavam entrando pelo nariz.**

 **Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de Voldemort, tirou seu estojo médico de sua bolsa e colocou um torniquete auto-apertado ao redor do pulso esquerdo do corpo, depois outro torniquete no pulso direito.**

 **Parecia** ** _errado,_** **mostrar a Voldemort essa preocupação. Alguma parte de Harry estava ciente, no fundo de sua mente, que algumas pessoas tinham acabado de ter algo extremamente ruim acontecer com elas. O que teria sido equilíbrio, o que teria sido justiça, era se Voldemort tivesse sofrido o mesmo destino sem um instante a mais de hesitação. O que Harry estava fazendo agora parecia o que Batman fazia, mostrando mais preocupação com o Coringa do que com as vítimas do Coringa; Parecia uma história em quadrinhos onde os escritores torciam as mãos incessantemente sobre a moralidade de matar os Grandes Vilões Nomeados enquanto inocentes sem nome continuavam morrendo no fundo. Mostrar mais solicitude para o vilão mestre do que seus subordinados, prestar** ** _mais atenção_** **a seu destino do que o destino de seus seguidores de status inferior, era uma falha na natureza humana.**

 **Então, pareceu errado quando Harry se levantou do lado do corpo, os torniquetes apertando os pulsos de Voldemort; parecia que Harry estava fazendo algo eticamente monstruoso.**

 **Mesmo que qualquer pensamento estratégico sensato dissesse que o corpo de Voldemort** ** _não deveria_** **morrer. A alma que ele criou para si mesmo tinha que estar ancorada neste cérebro, não deve ser permitido flutuar livremente.**

 **Harry recuou, de volta do corpo inconsciente de Voldemort, respirando profundamente pela boca. Ele foi até a pilha de suas coisas, vestiu suas vestes e outros itens, começando por colocar o Vira-Tempo em sua garganta mais uma vez, preparando sua própria fuga e retornando se isso fosse necessário ...**

 **Mais de cem horcruxes.**

 **Isso tinha sido insano, não havia outra palavra para isso, um sinal do pensamento danificado de Voldemort sobre a morte. Um especialista em segurança trouxa teria chamado a segurança da cerca, como a construção de uma cerca de cem metros de altura no meio do deserto. Apenas um atacante muito gentil tentaria subir na cerca. Qualquer um sensato iria apenas passar através da cerca, e fazer a cerca ainda maior não impediria isso.**

 **Uma vez que você se esqueceu de ter medo do quão impossível o problema deveria ser, não foi nem mesmo difícil, não em comparação ao último.**

 **Os pais de Neville, por exemplo, foram torturados até a insanidade permanente. Duzentos horcruxes avançados não impediriam essa insanidade, todos eles apenas ecoariam a mesma mente danificada.**

 **Seria um uso eticamente justificado da Maldição Cruciatus, se essa fosse a única maneira de parar Voldemort permanentemente. Seria justiça, equilíbrio, mostraria que a vida do Coringa não valia mais do que o seu mais humilde capanga ...**

 **Tudo o que Harry precisava fazer era conjurar o seu Patronus, enviá-lo para ... Alastor Moody? ... e dizer-lhe para vir aqui. Bem, não, era um bom palpite que o Patronus não funcionaria se fosse lançado com** ** _essa_** **intenção. Talvez apenas resolver dizer isso ao Moody, e usar seu Vira-Tempo quando ele estiver fora do alcance das proteções de Voldemort.**

 **E então Voldemort poderia ser cruciado até a insanidade permanente.**

 **Não era nem o destino menos misericordioso. Isso seria ter jogado a varinha de Voldemort no buraco em Azkaban, se a varinha estivesse ligada à vida e magia de Voldemort, não importando onde seu fantasma tentasse fugir.**

 **Harry se virou para onde Voldemort estava. Ele andou para frente e continuou a controlar sua respiração, ignorando a sensação de queimação em sua garganta. Alguma parte dele sabia que Voldemort** ** _também_** **era o professor Quirrell, embora seu corpo agora fosse diferente. Mesmo que a mudança de personalidade tenha sido perfeita e isso significasse que o professor Quirrell tinha sido apenas mais uma máscara ...**

 **Embora Voldemort não tivesse planejado matar Harry dolorosamente. Não tinha pensado em atacar Harry com o Cruciatus de seus seguidores, quando Harry estava sendo chato antes. Isso significava algo quando seu oponente era Voldemort. Talvez ele tivesse algum resto de sentimento de companheirismo pelo outro Tom Riddle, afinal de contas.**

 **... seria errado levar isso em conta.**

 **Não seria?**

 **Harry olhou de volta para as estrelas. Aqui embaixo da atmosfera as estrelas brilhavam, elas estavam embutidas na falsa cúpula do céu noturno, estendidas através da lava da Via Láctea que brilhava como uma longa fita, como se estivessem todas perto o suficiente para que você pudesse voar até elas uma vassoura e tocá-las.**

 **O que eles querem que ele faça agora, neste momento, os filhos dos filhos dos filhos?**

 **A resposta para isso também era óbvia, se não fosse apenas a parte de Harry que ainda se importava com o professor Quirrell fazendo a verdadeira conversa.**

 **Harry precisava fazer o que tinha feito, evitou males maiores, Harry não poderia ter impedido Voldemort se os Comensais da Morte tivessem atirado primeiro. Mas aquela coisa que Harry fez não era algo que pudesse ser equilibrado por uma tragédia não necessária acontecendo com um outro ser senciente, mesmo que esse ser fosse Voldemort. Seria apenas mais um elemento das tristezas da antiga Terra de muito tempo atrás.**

 **O passado foi passado. Você fez o que tinha que fazer e não fez mais nenhum dano do que isso. Nem mesmo para equilibrar as coisas e tornar tudo simétrico.**

 **Os filhos dos filhos dos filhos não gostariam que Voldemort morresse, mesmo que seus subordinados tivessem morrido. Eles não iriam querer que Voldemort se machucasse, se não mudasse nada comparado a ele não se machucando.**

 **Harry respirou fundo e soltou - não seu ódio - não exatamente o seu ódio - ele não tinha sido capaz de odiar seu criador mesmo no final - mas mesmo assim, Harry soltou** ** _algo_** **.** **Do senso que ele** ** _deveria_** **odiar Voldemort, que era um ódio que ele era obrigado a sentir, pela interminável lista de crimes que Voldemort havia cometido sem uma boa razão, nem mesmo sua própria felicidade ...**

 ** _Está tudo bem,_** **as estrelas sussurraram para ele.** ** _Não há problema em não odiá-lo._** ** _Isso não faz de você uma pessoa ruim._**

 **No final, havia apenas uma opção que ele tomaria, e já que Harry já sabia disso, não fazia sentido agonizar. Se era a melhor opção, só o tempo diria.**

 **Harry respirou fundo, construindo a magia dentro de si. O feitiço que ele lançaria não precisava ser** ** _preciso,_** **mas ainda era um dos feitiços mais poderosos que ele dominava.**

 **Harry pensou novamente em como era injusto que Voldemort não pudesse morrer com seus seguidores, sentiu o leve traço de frieza em seu sangue que veio com pensamentos de crueldade. E então Harry deixou ir, deixou tudo se esvair sob a luz das estrelas, porque seu lado negro nunca tinha sido nada além de um padrão de cognição herdado, apenas mais um mau hábito de pensamento para quebrar.**

 **Em vez disso Harry olhou para a forma de respiração de Hermione em cima do altar, e deixou as lágrimas finalmente caírem de seus olhos. O que seria de Hermione agora, que caminho ela escolheria depois disso, Harry não podia adivinhar; mas ela estaria** ** _lá_** **para ter uma escolha, a amizade deles não teria destruído sua existência. Ele não tinha percebido o quão instável sua esperança tinha sido, até que ele notou como estava surpreso depois que a esperança se tornou realidade. Às vezes as coisas corriam melhor que o esperado.**

 **E Harry também pegou esse pensamento e colocou na magia que ele estava construindo.**

 **O poder que ele estava armazenando vibrava nele, como se todo o seu corpo fosse parte de sua varinha, ou os olhos de Harry estivessem borrados ou havia um tremor branco luminoso passando sobre o azevinho. E Harry pensou na forma do feitiço que ele lançaria, ele não tinha muito controle, mas o padrão que ele precisava era simples, só precisava incluir -**

 ** _Tudo, esqueça tudo, Tom Riddle, Professor Quirrell, esqueça toda a sua vida, esqueça toda a sua memória episódica, esqueça o desapontamento e a amargura e as decisões erradas, esqueça Voldemort -_**

 **E no último momento antes de Harry lançar o feitiço, ele teve um pensamento final, uma nota de graça -**

 ** _Mas se você alguma vez teve lembranças verdadeiramente felizes, não machucar as pessoas ou rir da dor delas, mas a sensação calorosa de ajudar alguém ou ser ajudado, não haverá muitas, talvez apenas quando você era criança, mas se você tivesse alguma memórias verdadeiramente felizes, então mantenha apenas elas -_**

 **Algo brilhante nele se desenrolou na decisão, sabendo que ele tinha feito a escolha certa, e Harry empurrou isso também em sua varinha -**

 ** _"OBLIVIATE!"_**

 **E tudo derramou de Harry no feitiço.**

 **Harry caiu de lado, soltando a varinha, rangendo gritos vindo de sua garganta, suas mãos indo impotentes para sua cicatriz, mesmo quando a súbita explosão de dor em sua cabeça começou a desvanecer-se. Só vagamente seus olhos viram que o ar estava cheio de flocos de neve brilhantes, partículas de luz prateada como minúsculos fragmentos do Encanto do Patronus.**

 **Apenas um momento a luz prateada durou, e então desapareceu.**

 **O professor Quirrell tinha ido embora.**

 **Nada mais que um remanescente.**

 **E esse espírito, o que restava dele, não seria tão diferente agora do de Harry.**

 **A profecia estava completa.**

 **Cada um deles refez o outro à sua própria imagem.**

 **Harry começou a soluçar, então, de onde ele estava enrolado no chão.**

 **Ele chorou por um tempo.**

 **E então, eventualmente, Harry ficou de pé e pegou sua varinha novamente, porque o trabalho desse dia não estava completo.**

 **Harry colocou sua varinha diretamente no toco de pulso de Voldemort; isso fez sua cicatriz pulsar com uma dor contínua, mas nenhum deles explodiu.**

 **E Harry começou uma Transfiguração.**

 **Lentamente - embora mais rápido do que Harry foi capaz de Transfigurar o corpo de Hermione, da última vez - a forma atordoada do homem-cobra mudou, se reformulou. Conforme a Transfiguração progredia, especialmente quando a cabeça do homem-cobra começou a ficar vítrea e encolhida, a dor na cicatriz de Harry desapareceu.**

 **Seria um feitiço que teria que ser mantido quer Harry esteja acordado ou dormindo; e mais tarde, quando Harry fosse mais velho e mais poderoso e talvez tivesse alguma ajuda, ele iria desfigurar o cérebro de Tom Riddle e curar seu corpo com o poder da Pedra.** ** _Depois_** **que futuro-Harry tivesse descobrisse o que fazer com um bruxo quase completamente amnésico que ainda tinha alguns maus hábitos de pensamento e alguns padrões emocionais altamente negativos - um lado sombrio, como seria - e muito conhecimento declarativo e processual sobre magia poderosa. Harry tinha tentado o seu melhor para** ** _não_** **obliviar essa parte, porque ele poderia precisar disso, algum dia.**

 **E enquanto isso, assim como a magia não definia um unicórnio Transfigurado como morto para propósitos de ativar os alarmes, os horcruxes de Voldemort não definiriam um Voldemort Transfigurado como morto e tentariam trazê-lo de volta.**

 **Essa era a esperança, de qualquer maneira.**

 **A cicatriz de Harry se contorceu uma última vez quando o anel de aço foi posto em seu dedo mindinho, segurando a minúscula esmeralda verde em contato com sua pele. Então a dor em sua cicatriz diminuiu e não doeu novamente.**

 **Uma rocha plana serviu como uma cadeira para Harry, quando ele cambaleou sobre ela e sentou-se imóvel, descansando depois de uma forma, empurrando de volta a exaustão que ameaçava os cantos de sua mente.** ** _Não estava terminado, havia mais a fazer._**

 **Harry respirou fundo novamente, ainda inalando pela boca, disse** ** _"Lumos"_** **e olhou ao redor do cemitério.**

 **Túnicas negras e máscaras de caveira cortadas, cercadas por poças de sangue -**

 **Hermione Granger, dormindo em um altar.**

 **Vestes vazias de Voldemort e mãos ensanguentadas, deitadas onde o Lorde das Trevas havia caído.**

 **Quirino Quirrell com suas vestes desfiadas, caído em uma pilha onde a Maldição da Morte o atingiu.**

 **Harry imaginou outra pessoa olhando para essa cena, tentando entendê-la, e balançou a cabeça, porque isso não funcionaria, não faria nada.**

 **Então Harry se levantou da rocha, fazendo uma careta quando sua mente, se não corpo, protestou. Ele não tinha sido ensanguentado ou espancado muito hoje, mas de alguma forma o corpo de Harry estava conseguindo sentir como se todo o estresse tivesse atingido ele diretamente.**

 **Harry cambaleou para onde Voldemort havia caído, e pegou a mão esquerda de Voldemort de onde estava no chão.**

 **Mesmo na mão esquerda, você podia ver o leve traço das escamas da cobra; era muito distintamente Voldemort. Isso era bom.**

 **Harry foi até o altar onde estava deitada a Hermione adormecida, e gentilmente colocou a mão ao redor do pescoço de Hermione, movendo cuidadosamente os dedos para agarrar sua garganta. Era difícil de fazer, Hermione parecia tão pacífica e inocente quando estava dormindo, e a mão decepada de Voldemort parecia tão feia; Harry ignorou sem rodeios qualquer parte de sua mente que estivesse pensando nisso, já que não fazia sentido no contexto.**

 **Alguns Feitiços de Corte fracos serviam para estragar o corte quase perfeito que a nanofibra havia feito, o que era crítico; não seria necessário que o toco de mão se parecesse com os cotos do pescoço. Os múltiplos** ** _Diffindos_** **espalharam pequenos pedaços de pulso de Voldemort por toda a camisa de Hermione, o que, Harry teve que lembrar a si mesmo, também fazia parte do plano.**

 **Harry repetiu isso com a mão direita, organizando-a simetricamente com a esquerda.**

 **Harry usou o** ** _Inflammare_** **para chamuscar as vestes de Voldemort onde estavam, e então arrumou as roupas chamuscadas ao redor de Hermione.**

 **A arma de Voldemort e sua varinha entraram na bolsa de Harry. Harry colocou a Pedra da Permanência em um bolso comum, ele não tinha certeza do que a Pedra poderia fazer com sua bolsa.**

 **O monte de coisas do manto de Quirrell, também perto do altar, rendeu a varinha que o professor de defesa usara quando estava sendo Quirrell. Harry foi até onde Quirrell estava deitado e endireitou o corpo o melhor que pôde, e colocou a varinha de Quirrell em sua mão. Lágrimas previsivelmente vieram aos olhos de Harry, e Harry enxugou-as na manga.**

 **Harry respirou fundo novamente, ainda inalando pela boca, disse** ** _"Lumos"_** **novamente, e mais uma vez olhou ao redor do cemitério.**

 **Vestes negras, máscaras de caveira cortadas, e Hermione Granger deitada em um altar com as mãos de Voldemort apertadas ao redor de sua garganta, e as roupas chamuscadas de Voldemort espalhadas ao redor dela. Quirino Quirrell estava morto com as roupas rasgadas e chamuscadas, a varinha na mão direita.**

 **Isso serviria.**

 **Restava o problema de chamar atenção para isso.**

 **Harry estava quase sem magia neste momento. Mas ele ainda tinha o suficiente para transformar uma folha na forma vazia de um balão meteorológico de três metros.**

 **A bolsa de Harry produziu uma garrafa de oxiacetileno e uma banana de dinamite e um carretel de corda de fusível.** ** _Esteja preparado, essa é a música da Marcha dos Escoteiros, esteja preparado para uma vida que inclua trolls da montanha e quem sabe o que mais ..._**

 **Harry inflou o balão meteorológico com o oxiacetileno. Isso produziria uma sobrepressão muito acentuada quando detonada, talvez tão alto quanto um estrondo sônico.**

 **Ele prendeu o bastão de dinamite - era um exagero, para a detonação, mas serviria.**

 **Ele anexou um fusível de 60 segundos à dinamite, mas não acendeu ainda.**

 **Harry colocou seu Manto de Invisibilidade, que estava entre as pilhas no altar do sacrifício.**

 **Ele pegou a vassoura da bolsa e montou.**

 **Harry lançou um Feitiço de Silencio ao redor de Hermione Granger - não pararia** ** _todo_** **o barulho, nem mesmo perto, e não era como se ela ficaria permanentemente magoada se seus tímpanos explodissem, mas ainda assim parecia educado.**

 **E então foi isso. O Charme Silencioso havia feito isso. Harry foi drenado de magia por pelo menos a próxima hora.**

 **Harry subiu no cabo de vassoura, subindo lentamente no ar, erguendo o balão meteorológico cheio de oxiacetileno com ele. O castelo de Hogwarts apareceu, brilhando distante à luz da lua a poucos quilômetros de distância, enquanto Harry se erguia acima das árvores; e Harry fez o seu melhor para descobrir a distância e o ângulo como seria visto em Hogwarts.**

 **Quando ele se elevou acima da floresta, Harry usou um isqueiro para acender o estopim da dinamite presa ao balão meteorológico cheio de oxiacetileno. Então Harry girou a vassoura e correu para longe - embora não diretamente em direção ao castelo, o que poderia levá-lo muito perto da rota Harry-passado e o Professor Quirrell tinham atravessado, não seria bom o professor sentir outro Harry -**

 **Harry sentiu uma pontada de tristeza e a recusou.**

 ** _Trinta e um mil e trinta e dois mil e trinta e três mil ..._**

 **Quando Harry chegou aos quarenta mil, não querendo arriscar seus próprios tímpanos, olhou para o relógio de pulso, notando a hora exata, e girou seu Vira-Tempo uma vez.**


	115. Capítulo 114: Resultado, algo para prote

**Capítulo 114: Resultado, algo para proteger, Parte 0.**

 **No começo, Anna ficou satisfeita em ver a final da Copa de Quadribol durar tanto tempo - como uma Grifinória ela era uma espectadora da Copa da Casa, não era como se a Grifinória tivesse vencido alguma vez. Em contraste, a Copa do Mundo de Quadribol do ano passado, para a qual sua família comprou alguns ingressos muito caros, havia acabado em** ** _dez minutos, o_** **que foi** ** _horrível_** **. Os jogos modernos de Quadribol ficaram muito curtos, o Pomo era pego muito rapidamente. Era um problema amplamente falado entre os aficionados: os encantamentos de vassoura haviam avançado, enquanto o pomo continuava com a mesma regulagem de velocidade, com o resultado de que os jogos de Quadribol se tornavam cada vez mais curtos. Nos níveis profissionais, o esporte de Quadribol foi reduzido a uma disputa de quem tinha os bolsos mais profundos para a vassoura de corrida experimental do Apanhador, e o resto dos jogadores poderia estar observando da arquibancada.**

 **Todos sabiam que algo precisava ser feito, a situação estava piorando há** ** _séculos_** **e agora era** ** _intolerável._** **Mas o Comitê de Quadribol da Confederação Internacional dos Magos estava atolado em toda a aspereza usual do ICW, gritando disputas entre alemães e búlgaros, e de alguma forma ninguém conseguia concordar** ** _exatamente_** **sobre como consertar as regras. Para Anna, o rumo correto parecia óbvio, apenas faça o pomo rápido o bastante para restaurar os jogos de quatro ou cinco horas do início do século XIX e a Era de Ouro do Quadribol. Só que os belgas acham que a duração de um jogo profissional deveria ser de duas horas como em** ** _La Belle_** ** _Époque_** **quando a Bélgica dominava no Quadribol, os lunáticos italianos querem voltar aos jogos de Quadribol do século XIV e os puristas sangue mais loucos da Grã-Bretanha continuavam falando sobre o ocasional jogo de quadribol com duração de um dia, como prova de que as vassouras não poderiam** ** _realmente_** **ter melhorado, já que tudo era melhor nos tempos antigos** ** _o que não era como o Interdício de Merlin funcionava._**

 **Ela estava cem por cento do lado de Harry Potter que era hora de Hogwarts desistir daqueles retardatalhos que gaguejavam e apenas mudar as regras, começando aqui e agora. Mas não** ** _eliminando o pomo,_** **ele existia desde o** ** _Kwidditch do século XIII._** **Não importava se a diretora da Lufa-Lufa tivesse introduzido a inovação pela primeira vez, porque um de seus alunos queria jogar o jogo, mas não era adequado aos papéis habituais. O pomo foi aceito no mercado internacional porque era mais emocionante quando o jogo sempre podia terminar no minuto seguinte.**

 **Anna vinha discutindo esse ponto de vista a plenos pulmões durante os últimos trinta minutos, esquecendo-se de prestar atenção ao jogo. Graças a uma coincidência de sorte ela estava sentada perto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e seu cartaz, e por isso ela conseguiu estabelecer sua posição desde o começo.**

 **Ela estava ciente, no fundo de sua mente, que se as regras de Quadribol realmente mudassem começando aqui e agora, então esta era a** ** _coisa mais importante que ela faria._** **Ela quase podia** ** _sentir_** **a pressão do Tempo se contorcendo em torno dela como se o próprio destino de Quadribol estivesse sendo resolvido naquele mesmo dia, e ela estava perto do centro dele ... embora não tivesse conseguido pontuações altas o suficiente em Adivinhação para realmente sentir algo assim, é claro.**

 **Ela mal notou quando em algum momento o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se levantou para ir ao banheiro.**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu chamou sua atenção quando ele se arrastou de volta; Harry Potter parecia um pouco cansado e vacilante, embora seu uniforme aparecesse como se tivesse acabado de ser trocado por um novo.**

 **Ela notou meia hora depois, quando Harry Potter pareceu balançar um pouco, e então se inclinou, suas mãos cobrindo sua testa; Parecia que ele estava cutucando sua cicatriz na testa. O pensamento a deixou ligeiramente preocupada; todos sabiam que havia** ** _algo_** **acontecendo com Harry Potter, e se a cicatriz de Potter o estava machucando, então era possível que um horror lacrado estivesse prestes a explodir de sua testa e comer todo mundo. Ela descartou esse pensamento, porém, e continuou a explicar os fatos de Quadribol para os historicamente ignorantes ao topo de seus pulmões.**

 **Ela definitivamente notou quando Harry Potter se levantou, com as mãos ainda na testa, e baixou as mãos para revelar que sua famosa cicatriz de raio agora estava vermelha e inflamada. Estava** ** _sangrando,_** **com o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz de Potter.**

 **Ela parou de falar no meio da frase. Outras pessoas se voltaram para ver o que ela estava olhando.**

 **"Professora McGonagall?" Harry Potter disse em uma voz vacilante. Havia lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos, o que a chocou; O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu** ** _não_** **parecia o tipo de pessoa que desatava a chorar. Harry Potter levantou a voz ainda mais, como se fosse difícil para ele falar. "Hum, professora McGonagall?"**

 **Professora McGonagall se afastou de onde estava discutindo com o time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. O solhos da diretora da Grifinória se arregalaram em choque, e então ela estava tirando as pessoas do caminho, quase correndo. "Harry!" ela disse. "Sua** ** _cicatriz!_** **"**

 **O silêncio estava se espalhando, em um círculo crescente.**

 **"Eu acho", Harry disse, sua voz ainda oscilando, mas mais alta, "Eu acho que ele está de volta. Eu acho que estou vendo - através da mente de Voldemort -"**

 **Anna deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem e quase caiu em uma arquibancada. Um garoto mais velho ao lado dela deu um grito de desânimo, e então o Menino-Que Sobreviveu gritou ainda mais alto.**

 **"ELE ESTÁ MATANDO-OS!" gritou Harry Potter.**

 **Metade do estádio de Quadribol virou-se para olhá-lo.**

 **"O ritual!" exclamou Harry Potter. "Sangue de seus servos! O sangue, a vida! Ele convocou-os, ele tomou suas cabeças, seu sangue, a vida, para renovar a sua própria -** ** _O SENHOR DAS TREVAS SURGE, VOLDEMORT RETORNOU!"_**

 **Madame Hooch soltou um assobio estridente e as vassouras de quadribol que já não tinham parado no ar começaram a diminuir. Para si mesma, ela não tinha certeza se isso era uma piada; se fosse, Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou não, ele estava com mais problemas do que ela poderia imaginar.**

 **A professora McGonagall levantou sua varinha para um Charme de Silencio e Harry Potter pegou sua mão.**

 **"Espere -" Harry Potter engasgou, sua voz baixa, mas ainda alto o suficiente para que ela e as pessoas perto dela pudessem ouvir claramente. "Ele pode ser parado - eu vejo sua mente, seu erro - ele pode ser parado** ** _agora_** **-** ** _O CAMINHO AINDA ESTÁ ABERTO! ESTÁ SEGUINDO ELE! ELA QUE VOLDEMORT LEVOU!_** **", A voz de Harry se elevou ainda mais quando a própria boca de Anna se abriu em confusão súbita. "** ** _RETORNE! RETORNE, RETORNE, REVIVA E PARE-O! PARE-O, HERMIONE!_** **"**

 **E então Harry Potter ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou em volta para as pessoas olhando para ele.**

 **Ela tinha acabado de decidir que isso tinha que ser tudo uma brincadeira de um gosto** ** _incrivelmente_** **pobre, quando um distante, mas afiado, CRACK enchia o ar.**

 **Harry Potter balançou e caiu de joelhos, mesmo quando seu coração pulou em sua garganta. Uma explosão de balbucio animado se levantou ao redor deles.**

 **Ela ainda podia ouvir as palavras da boca de Harry Potter, enquanto a Professora McGonagall se ajoelhava ao lado dele. "Funcionou", Harry Potter ofegou em voz alta, "ela pegou ele, ele se foi".**

 ** _"O quê?_** **", Gritou a professora McGonagall, depois olhou em volta. "** ** _Quietos! Quietos, todos vocês!_** **Harry, o que aconteceu?"**

 **Harry Potter estava falando rapidamente, mas em voz alta. "Voldemort - tentou reviver - ele convocou Comensais da Morte** ** _e os matou,_** **roubou seu sangue e vida - o corpo de Hermione estava lá, eu não sei por que, talvez Voldemort estivesse planejando usá-lo para alguma coisa - Voldemort voltou, ressuscitou ele mesmo, mas Hermione o** ** _seguiu de volta_** **e ela o** ** _destruiu,_** **ele se foi, acabou. Aconteceu em um cemitério perto de Hogwarts" Harry Potter ficou de pé, ainda balançando "eu acho que é nessa direção". Harry Potter apontou na direção aproximada do CRACK, "Eu não tenho certeza de quão longe. O som de lá levou vinte segundos para chegar aqui, então talvez dois minutos em uma vassoura -"**

 **Com um movimento tão suave que parecia inconsciente, a Professora McGonagall mudou de posição e disse "** ** _Expecto Patronum"_** **. Ela se dirigiu ao gato brilhante que então apareceu. "Vá para Albus, diga a ele que ele deve vir imediatamente"**

 **"Dumbledore se foi!" exclamou Harry Potter. "O diretor se foi, Professora McGonagall! O Lorde das Trevas o prendeu, ele reverteu algum tipo de armadilha que o Diretor planejou e Dumbledore foi preso fora do Tempo, ele se foi!"**

 **A tagarelice horrorizada em torno deles aumentou em tom.**

 **"Vá para Alvo!" Professora McGonagall disse ao Patronus dela.**

 **O gato iluminado pela lua só olhou para McGonagall com tristeza, e Anna respirou repentinamente em horror, sentindo como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Era real, era tudo real, isso não era uma piada.**

 **"Professora McGonagall, Hermione está** ** _viva!_** **", Harry Potter levantou a voz novamente. "Ela está realmente viva e não um Inferius ou algo assim, e ela ainda está lá no cemitério!"**

 ** _"Uma vassoura!"_** **Professora McGonagall gritou. Ela se virou para os jogadores que pairavam imóveis sobre o campo de Quadribol. "Eu preciso de uma vassoura. AGORA!"**

 **Apesar de tudo, Anna levantou a mão em protesto mudo, depois se conteve, mesmo quando os jogadores da Corvinal e da Sonserina vieram zunindo (com excelente senso estratégico, já que eles não estavam realmente fazendo nada).**

 **Harry Potter já estava pegando outra vassoura da bolsa, uma multi-pessoa.**

 **Professora McGonagall viu isso e assentiu com firmeza. "Você fica aqui, Sr. Potter, a menos que haja algum excelente motivo para você estar lá. Eu irei imediatamente."**

 **"Você não deve!" - guinchou o professor Flitwick, que tinha empurrado seu pequeno caminho através da multidão, ocasionalmente correndo sob as pernas de alguém. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, ele parecia querer desmaiar. "Você tem que ficar em Hogwarts, Minerva! Você - você é a -" Professor Flitwick parecia estar tendo problemas para falar.**

 **A professora McGonagall virou-se para encarar o professor Flitwick e parou, o sangue drenando do rosto dela.**

 **Então ela pegou a vassoura da mão de Harry Potter e a entregou para o minúsculo professor goblin. "Filius", ela disse secamente. Todo o pânico incipiente desaparecera de sua voz, ela agora falava com seu forte sotaque escocês como se estivesse na aula de segunda-feira. "Vá para o cemitério do qual o Sr. Potter falou, encontre a Srta. Granger. Aparate-a para St. Mungus e depois fique com ela."**

 **"Eu acho -" Harry Potter disse com voz rouca. "Eu acho que a Transfiguração pode ter sido usada em combate lá - o Professor Quirrell tentou lutar contra Voldemort - tomar precauções -"**

 **Filius Flitwick assentiu sem parar ao subir na vassoura.**

 **"Professor Quirrell está morto!" lamentou Harry Potter. A angústia em sua voz era evidente. "Ele está morto! O Lorde das Trevas o matou! Seu corpo -" Harry Potter engasgou. "Está lá, no cemitério."**

 **Ela tropeçou de volta, sentindo como se recebesse outro soco no estômago. Professor Quirrell tinha sido - um de seus professores favoritos, ele a fez repensar tudo o que ela acreditava sobre a Sonserina, ela sabia de alguma forma distante que ele provavelmente iria morrer muito em breve, mas ouvir que ele estava realmente, verdadeiramente morto...**

 **O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu sentou-se no banco, como se suas pernas não pudessem mais sustentá-lo.**

 **Professora McGonagall se virou para a multidão, tocando sua varinha em sua garganta. "O QUADRIBOL ACABOU", sua voz amplificada explodiu. "VOLTEM AOS SEUS DORMITÓRIOS -"**

 **"** ** _Não faça isso!_** **", Gritou Harry Potter.**

 **Professora McGonagall se virou para olhá-lo.**

 **Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, ele parecia que a interrupção havia surpreendido a ele tanto quanto surpreendera qualquer outra pessoa. "É a última trama do professor Quirrell", disse Harry Potter, com a voz embargada. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu olhou para os jogadores de quadribol que agora voaram para perto, como se ele estivesse falando diretamente com eles. "Sua última trama."**

 **Harry Potter foi levado pela Professora McGonagall para a enfermaria. Os outros professores correram para supervisionar quem-sabe-o quê, deixando apenas Professores Sinistra e Hooch para trás. No estádio, rumores corriam soltos; Anna repetiu tudo o que pôde lembrar de ouvir o melhor que pôde. Algo tinha acontecido com Dumbledore, alguns Comensais da Morte tinham sido convocados e mortos (não, Harry Potter não tinha dito quais), o Professor Quirrell saiu para enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e morreu por isso, Você-Sabe-Quem havia retornado e morreu novamente, o professor Quirrell estava morto, ele estava morto.**

 **Com o tempo, a maioria dos estudantes voltou para seus dormitórios, para dormir, se pudessem.**

 **Anna ficou no estádio, e assistiu ao resto do jogo, ignorando a necessidade de sono do seu corpo, e os olhos dela que muitas vezes se misturavam com lágrimas.**

 **A equipe da Corvinal fez uma luta valente.**

 **Mas não havia nenhuma equipe de Quadribol em lugar algum que pudesse ter derrotado os sonserinos naquele dia.**

 **O amanhecer estava tingindo o céu quando os Sonserinos ganharam seu último jogo, a Copa de Quadribol e a Taça da Casa.**


	116. Capítulo 115: Algo para proteger, Minerv

**Capítulo 115: Algo para proteger, Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Na manhã seguinte, todos os estudantes se reuniram em silêncio ao redor das quatro Mesas de Hogwarts, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres entre eles. Ele desmoronou de exaustão na noite passada e foi acordado na enfermaria na manhã seguinte, ainda atordoado, com a Pedra Filosofal debaixo da meia esquerda.**

 **A mesa principal parecia ter sido varrida por uma peste.**

 **O trono de Dumbledore tinha sumido da Mesa Principal, sem substituição, deixando o centro da Mesa Principal vazio.**

 **Severus Snape estava sentado em um assento flutuante, o equivalente mágico de uma cadeira de rodas.**

 **Professora Sprout estava desaparecida. De acordo com o que Harry havia dito na noite passada, um tribunal de legilimens a examinaria para ver se alguma outra compulsão permanecia, mas provavelmente nenhuma acusação seria levantada. Harry enfatizou para a Professora McGonagall e os Aurores, o máximo que podia, que a Professora Sprout era provavelmente apenas uma vítima. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia declarado que não tinha visto nenhuma evidência da culpa intencional de Sprout na mente de Voldemort.**

 **O professor Flitwick estava desaparecido, presumivelmente ainda permanecendo ao lado de Hermione.**

 **A professora Sinistra estava desaparecida e Harry não sabia por que ou onde.**

 **O entorpecimento que cercava a mente de Harry era como um cobertor de Mylar, protetor, se não reconfortante. Havia cenas em sua mente de vestes negras caindo e sangue derramando, aparecendo por um instante antes de serem empurradas para trás. Ele processaria isso mais tarde, não agora. Alguma outra hora seria melhor, o futuro-Harry teria uma vantagem comparativa no enfrentamento.**

 **Em algum lugar dentro de Harry estava o medo de que** ** _não_** **doesse, que não houvesse preço a ser pago. Mas esse medo também pode ser adiado para o futuro.**

 **Nenhum café da manhã apareceu nas mesas. Os estudantes sentados perto de Harry estavam esperando em silêncio assustado. As corujas tinham sido proibidas de entrar ou sair de Hogwarts desde o início da noite anterior.**

 **As portas do Grande Salão se abriram uma vez mais e, em seguida, veio a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall. Ela usava vestes de preto formal e sua cabeça estava nua, desnuda do chapéu de bruxa de sempre. Seu cabelo louro-acinzentado estava enrolado em uma trança enrolada, como se estivesse preparado para um chapéu que seria colocado mais tarde; mas por enquanto Harry viu sua cabeça nua pela primeira vez.**

 **Minerva McGonagall chegou ao púlpito diante da mesa principal.**

 **Todos os olhos estavam sobre ela.**

 **"Tenho medo de ter muitas novidades", disse Minerva. Sua voz era triste, dentro de sua precisão escocesa. "E a maior parte é terrível. Primeiro. A razão pela qual eu sou a única a falar com você é que o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo" sua voz parou "Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, foi perdido. Você-sabe-quem prendeu ele fora do Tempo, e nós não sabemos se ele pode ser trazido de volta para nós. Nós, nós perdemos, o que pode ter sido, o maior Diretor, que Hogwarts já teve."**

 **Um sussurro de horror surgiu do outro lado das mesas, sem suspiros audíveis ou gemidos, apenas o som de muitas respirações tomadas; a maioria da Grifinória, e alguns da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal também. As más notícias já eram conhecidas, mas agora também haviam sido ditas pela autoridade.**

 **"Segundo. Você-Sabe-Quem voltou brevemente, mas está mais uma vez morto. Tudo o que restava dele eram suas mãos agarradas à garganta da Srta. Granger. Não há mais ameaça dele, ou assim pensamos." Minerva McGonagall respirou fundo. "Terceiro. Professor Quirrell morreu com a varinha na mão, enfrentando Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele foi encontrado não muito longe de onde Você-Sabe-Quem pereceu novamente, uma vítima da Maldição da Morte de Você-Sabe-Quem." Outra onda de apreensão horrível ocorreu, agora de todas as quatro mesas.**

 **Minerva respirou novamente. "Ontem à noite nós também perdemos o que pode ter sido o maior professor de defesa da história de Hogwarts. Só seus méritos escolásticos ... Nosso Professor de Defesa já foi conhecido por muitos nomes, mas seu verdadeiro nome era David Monroe. Como ele foi o último da Nobre e Antiga Casa de Monroe, seu funeral - seu segundo funeral, e o verdadeiro - será realizado em dois dias perante o Salão Mais Antigo do Wizengamoto, mas também haverá uma vigília para o Professor de Defesa de Hogwarts, para o nosso próprio Professor Quirrell, neste castelo. Aquele homem também morreu como professor de Hogwarts, tão nobremente quanto um professor de Hogwarts poderia ter ido."**

 **Harry escutou em silêncio, empurrando as lágrimas que mais uma vez subiram aos seus olhos. Não era nem** ** _verdade,_** **muito menos inesperado; e ainda ouvir ser dito ainda doía. De onde ele estava sentado, Anthony Goldstein colocou uma mão reconfortante na mão de Harry, e Harry a deixou lá.**

 **"Quarta. Uma notícia extremamente inesperada e feliz. Hermione Granger está viva e em plena saúde, sã de corpo e mente. Senhorita Granger está sendo observada em St. Mungus para ver se há algum resultado inesperado do que aconteceu com ela, mas ela parece estar surpreendentemente bem, considerando sua condição anterior."**

 **Deveria ter produzido gritos selvagens da Corvinal e Grifinória, se as notícias tivessem chegado como parte de qualquer outro pacote, ou se tivesse sido mais inesperado. No momento, Harry viu alguns sorrisos, mas eles foram breves. Talvez tivessem pulado de alegria mais cedo, mas no momento só havia silêncio. Harry entendeu isso. Ele não estava comemorando também, não agora.**

 **"Finalmente -" Minerva McGonagall vacilou, depois levantou a voz. "Receio ter as notícias mais graves possíveis para compartilhar com alguns de nossos alunos. Parece que Você-Sabe-Que convocou aqueles que já foram seus seguidores; e muitos deles obedeceram, seja por lealdade terrivelmente mal orientada ou por medo por suas famílias se eles se recusassem. Um sacrifício era necessário, parece, para completar a ressurreição de Você-Sabe-Quem, ou talvez Você-Sabe-Quem culpasse seus antigos seguidores por sua derrota. Trinta e sete corpos foram encontrados, mais seguidores fora de Azkaban do que você-sabe-quem foi pensado ter. Eu temo que -" Minerva McGonagall vacilou novamente. "Temo que entre os falecidos estejam os pais de muitos dos nossos alunos -"**

 **não não não não não não NÃO NÃO NÃO**

 **Como se por algum ímã terrível, os olhos de Harry foram atraídos para a imagem de horror absoluto que era o rosto de Draco Malfoy, mesmo quando o algodão reconfortante em torno dos pensamentos de Harry foi arrancado como um tecido fino.**

 **Como ele poderia não ter pensado, como ele poderia não ter percebido -**

 **Em algum lugar no fundo, alguém já estava gritando, e ainda assim a sala parecia muito silenciosa.**

 **"Sheila, Flora e Hestia Carrow. Perderam ambos os pais na noite passada. Estudantes que perderam seus pais incluem Robert Jugson. Ethan Jugson.** **Sara Jugson. Michael MacNair. Riley e Randy Rookwood. Lily Lu.** **Sasha Sproch. Daniel Gibson. Jason Gross. Elsie Ambrose - "**

 ** _Talvez Lucius tenha percebido, talvez ele fosse esperto o suficiente para ficar longe, talvez ele percebeu que Voldemort foi quem atacou Draco -_**

 **"- Theodore Nott. Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle.** **Draco Malfoy. Isso conclui a lista."**

 **Um aluno sentado à mesa da Grifinória soltou um único grito de comemoração e foi imediatamente esbofeteado pela bruxa da Grifinória sentada perto o suficiente para que um trouxa perdesse os dentes.**

 **"Trinta pontos da Grifinória e detenção no primeiro mês do ano que vem", disse McGonagall, com a voz dura o suficiente para quebrar pedra.**

 **"** ** _Mentiras!_** **", Gritou um Sonserino alto, que se levantou da mesa. "** ** _Mentiras! Mentiras! O Lorde das Trevas vai voltar, e ele vai te ensinar a todos o significado de-_** **"**

 **"Sr. Jugson", disse a voz de Severus Snape. Também estava vacilante, não soava como o Mestre de Poções, não era barulhento e ainda assim a Sonserina ficou em silêncio. "Robert. O Lorde das Trevas matou seu pai."**

 **Robert Jugson soltou um grito de fúria terrível e virou-se para sair correndo da sala, e Draco Malfoy se enrolou em si mesmo como uma casa em colapso e fez sons que ninguém ouviu, porque o balbucio estava começando agora.**

 **Harry subiu seis centímetros do banco e depois parou.**

 **o que você diria a Draco não há nada que você possa dizer a Draco que você não pode ir lá agora e fingir ser seu amigo**

 **você quer fazer certo você quer fazer isso melhor mas você não pode fazer isso certo não há nenhuma maneira que você possa fazer o que você fez com ele o que você fez com Vincent com Gregory o que você fez com Theodore**

 **O mundo obscureceu ao redor de Harry, ele quase não viu Padma Patil se levantar e caminhar em direção à mesa da Sonserina e Draco, ou Seamus indo em direção a Theodore.**

 **E porque Harry tinha lido a coleção de ficção científica e fantasia de seu pai, porque ele já tinha lido essa cena uma dúzia de vezes quando aconteceu com outros protagonistas, havia uma imagem na mente de Harry de Olho-Tonto Moody, do homem com cicatrizes chamado Alastor. E a imagem de Olho-Tonto estava dizendo, na mesma voz que ele costumava falar com Alvo Dumbledore na memória, que os Comensais da Morte estavam apontando suas varinhas para Harry, que eles já haviam escolhido pegar a Marca Negra, que eles tinham sido culpados de pecados além do cálculo e talvez além da imaginação de Harry, que eles haviam renunciado à proteção deontológica de pessoas boas e se tornaram alvo se houvesse uma forte razão para sacrificá-los. Que tinha sido necessário salvar os pais inocentes de Harry da tortura e de Azkaban, que tinha sido necessário proteger o mundo de Voldemort. Os simples e velhos Aurores e juízes tinham que fazer coisas muito mais moralmente questionáveis do que matar Comensais da Morte, jurados e ensanguentados, que apontavam as varinhas para eles, no decorrer da execução de juízes comuns, menos claros, mas ainda necessários à sociedade. Se não fosse certo fazer o que Harry tinha feito, se não fosse certo fazer coisas muito** ** _mais_** **moralmente ambíguas do que as que Harry havia feito, então a sociedade, como seres humanos conheciam, não poderia existir. Ninguém com bom senso culparia Harry por fazer isso, Neville não iria culpá-lo, a professora McGonagall não o culparia, Dumbledore não o culparia, até Hermione diria a ele que tinha sido a coisa certa a fazer quando ela soubesse.**

 **E tudo isso era verdade.**

 **Assim como também era verdade que alguma parte da mente de Harry calculara que acabar com a elite política purista do sangue tornaria mais fácil e mais conveniente reconstruir a Inglaterra mágica depois. Não tinha sido uma consideração importante, mas ainda havia sido calculada naqueles instantes de pensamento rápido, uma verificação das consequências a longo prazo para ver se elas classificavam como catastrófico, e uma decisão que elas realmente classificavam como praticamente certa. E esse cheque havia esquecido que os Comensais da Morte tinham filhos em Hogwarts ou que um deles usava o rosto do pai de Draco. Não teria mudado nada. Não teria mudado nada. Mas essa era a verdade do cálculo que a mente de Harry havia realizado, dado apenas alguns segundos para pensar.**

 **Pelo menos Harry poderia, se os sobreviventes dos Comensais da Morte estivessem em algum tipo de problema financeiro, fazer algo sobre isso com bastante facilidade. Transfigure ouro e use a Pedra para torná-la permanente - a menos que ganhar tanto ouro seja problemático para a economia dos magos em geral, ou cause objeções com os goblins que não entendiam a economia monetarista do mercado - embora não fosse como se Harry não tivesse também serviços úteis para vender -**

 **Outro envoltório de algodão também estava sendo arrancado dos pensamentos de Harry, agora.**

 **"Parece provável", Minerva disse, sua voz não era alta, mas cortou todos os outros sons, "que alguns de nossos alunos também foram despidos na noite passada daqueles nomeados como seus guardiões. Se você se tornar um dos protegidos de Hogwarts, por favor, saibam que eu assumirei as responsabilidades do meu cargo com extrema seriedade. Você será estendido a cada cortesia. O cofre da sua família será administrado bem e verdadeiramente. Da melhor maneira que puder, eu vou tratar cada um de vocês como eu faria minhas próprias crianças - e eu vou protegê-lo tanto quanto eu protegeria meus próprios filhos, nem mais, nem menos. Espero que isso esteja claro para** ** _TODOS EM HOGWARTS._** **"**

 **Os alunos assentiram rapidamente.**

 **"Bom", disse Minerva. Sua voz afundou de volta. "Então há mais uma coisa que deve ser feita."**

 **Com um ar triste e solene, a professora Sinistra saiu de uma entrada lateral. Vestia mantos brancos, em vez do habitual castanho, e, em vez do habitual chapéu de bruxa, usava um chapéu quadrado de várias borlas, cujas cores haviam se desvanecido em quase cinza.**

 **Em suas mãos, a professora Sinistra carregava o Chapéu Seletor.**

 **Com o ar de alguém realizando uma cerimônia que não mudara em séculos, Aurora Sinistra se ajoelhou, de joelhos, diante de Minerva McGonagall, apresentando-lhe o Chapéu Seletor com as duas mãos.**

 **Minerva McGonagall pegou o Chapéu Seletor das mãos do professor Sinistra e colocou-o em sua própria cabeça.**

 **Houve um longo silêncio.**

 **"DIRETORA!"**

 **"Como Alvo Dumbledore não está morto", disse Minerva, a voz tão baixa que os estudantes se esforçaram para ouvi-la, "mas apenas tirado de nós, aceito essa posição apenas como diretora interina - até o retorno de Dumbledore."**

 **Um grito penetrante dividiu o Grande Salão, e Fawkes estava lá, sobrevoando todas as Quatro Mesas em um lento arco espiral. Ele passou por cima de cada uma das mesas, cantarolando na sua voz pássaro, um zumbido de absoluta lealdade que sobreviveria à morte de meros incêndios físicos.** ** _Espere,_** **o zumbido parecia dizer.** ** _Espere até o retorno dele e seja verdadeiro._**

 **Fawkes circulou Minerva McGonagall três vezes, asas de penas roçando em volta dela enquanto as lágrimas começavam a deslizar por suas bochechas; então o pássaro voou por uma janela acima do Salão e foi embora.**


	117. Capítulo 116: Algo para proteger, Profes

**Capítulo 116: Algo para proteger, Professor Quirrell.**

 **O Sol brilhava sobre o verde escocês, faíscas marcantes de branco refletia de cada gota de orvalho ou folha que se posicionava corretamente, um céu azul claro para um funeral.**

 **Harry recusou-se a dar o elogio. Ele recusou pela segunda vez. O professor Flitwick perguntara a ele sobre isso algumas semanas antes, em maio, para dar a Harry tempo para escrever suas falas antes que fosse necessário falar; e Harry também disse não.**

 **Então caiu para um grifinório do sexto ano, Oliver Habryka, que tinha o quarto maior total de pontos Quirrell entre todos os estudantes, e que havia sido general de um exército. O rapaz de dezessete anos era alto e não era particularmente bonito em vestes pretas sólidas; em vez de uma gravata vermelha, ele usava uma gravata roxa como a que o professor Quirrell às vezes favorecia.**

 **Falando, dadas as circunstâncias,** ** _ex tempore._** **Os elogios anteriores, escritos com bastante antecedência, haviam sido descartados; Oliver Habryka tinha um pergaminho na mão esquerda, mas não estava olhando para ele.**

 **"O professor Quirrell estava muito doente", disse o garoto alto, sua voz vacilante caindo em sussurros do grupo de estudantes, ocasionalmente interrompidos por um soluço abafado. "Eu acho que se o Professor Quirrell tivesse sido capaz de lutar na plenitude de seu poder, Você-Sabe-Quem não poderia vencê-lo facilmente, e talvez nem vencê-lo de qualquer maneira. Eles dizem que David Monroe era o único que Você-Sabe-Quem sempre teve medo, em seu tempo. Mas" a voz de Oliver quebrou "o professor Quirrell não estava na plenitude de seu poder. Ele estava muito doente. Ele tinha dificuldade de andar sozinho. E ele foi enfrentar o Senhor das Trevas, sozinho.**

 **Houve uma pausa, enquanto os alunos choraram por um tempo.**

 **Oliver enxugou as lágrimas com a manga e falou novamente. "Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu", disse Oliver. "Eu imagino que o Lorde das Trevas riu dele. Talvez tenha zombado do professor, por desafiá-lo quando ele não pôde ficar de pé. Bem,** ** _ele não está rindo agora,_** **não é?"**

 **Houve acenos ferozes dos alunos; todos eles que Harry podia ver, da Grifinória à Sonserina.**

 **"Talvez o Lorde das Trevas soubesse alguma forma de curar o professor Quirrell, Você-Sabe-Quem voltou depois de tudo. Talvez ele tenha oferecido a vida ao professor Quirrell se o professor Quirrell o servisse. O professor Quirrell sorriu e disse ao Lorde das Trevas que era hora de eles jogarem um jogo chamado Quem É o Bruxo mais Perigoso do Mundo. "**

 ** _Se você não sabe, não apenas invente coisas._** **Mas Harry não disse nada. Era o que Lorde Voldemort poderia ter tentado, era o que o professor Quirrell poderia ter dito de volta.**

 **"E eles não estão nos contando tudo", disse Oliver, "mas podemos adivinhar o que aconteceu em seguida. Todos nós sabemos que Hermione Granger, que foi uma das melhores alunas do professor, foi morta por um troll no começo do ano. Foi o Lorde das Trevas que fez acontecer, assim como ele a enquadrou para o Feitiço de Resfriamento de Sangue. Professor Quirrell sabia que o Lorde das Trevas estava por trás disso, então ele roubou o corpo da Srta. Granger e o manteve seguro".**

 **Não podia culpá-lo por isso.**

 **"Então o Professor Quirrell saiu para enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. O Lorde das Trevas matou o Professor Quirrell. E Hermione Granger voltou à vida. Eles dizem que ela está viva e inteira agora, e talvez algo mais. Quando o Lorde das Trevas tentou agarrá-la, tudo o que sobrou dele foram suas vestes queimadas e suas mãos ao redor da garganta da Srta. Granger. Assim como Harry Potter foi protegido da Maldição da Morte pelo amor e sacrifício de sua mãe, o Professor Quirrell voluntariamente saindo, para enfrentar, o Lorde das Trevas sozinho, chamou o espírito de Hermione Granger, de onde, ela estava - " A voz de Oliver estava quebrando.**

 **"Não é só assim", Harry disse na primeira fileira de assentos, com a voz rouca. Ele** ** _tinha_** **que dizer alguma coisa neste momento, antes que saísse do controle. Se já não estivesse fora de controle. "David Monroe era um bruxo poderoso, mais poderoso do que qualquer um sabia, exceto ele e eu. Eu não acho que você pode trazer alguém de volta dos mortos apenas se sacrificando. Ninguém deveria tentar fazer isso dessa maneira."**

 **Uma história tão linda. Deveria ter sido verdade.** ** _Deveria ter sido verdade._**

 **"Eu não sei muito sobre a pessoa por trás do professor", disse Oliver Habryka, depois que ele se controlou novamente. "Eu sei que David Monroe não era um homem feliz. Ele nunca pode lançar um Encanto de Patrono".**

 **Lágrimas se juntaram nos olhos de Harry novamente. Não estava certo, não era justo, Voldemort tinha matado muitas pessoas, ele deveria ter morrido junto com seus seguidores, ele não merecia tratamento especial. Mas não foi apenas a fraqueza de Harry, foram os horcruxes, Voldemort** ** _não poderia_** **ter sido morto imediatamente. Então Harry poderia admitir, ele estava feliz, ele estava** ** _feliz_** **que o professor Quirrell não tivesse ido embora ...**

 **"Mas eu sei", disse Oliver, lágrimas brilhando em suas próprias bochechas, "Professor Quirrell, está feliz, onde quer que esteja agora".**

 **Na mão esquerda de Harry, uma pequena esmeralda brilhava sob o sol da manhã.**

 ** _Não o Paraíso, não uma estrela distante, não um lugar diferente, mas uma pessoa melhor, eu vou te mostrar, um dia eu vou te mostrar como ser feliz -_**

 **O garoto alto olhou para um pergaminho que ele segurava na outra mão, a primeira vez que o consultou. "Professor Quirrell," Oliver disse, sua voz agora mais feroz e mais rápida, "foi, de longe, o melhor Professor de Batalha Mágica que Hogwarts já teve. Salazar Slytherin não poderia ter sido um professor tão bom quanto ele. O Professor Quirrell nos disse no início deste ano que o que ele nos ensinou sempre seria nossa base firme nas artes da Defesa E será. Para sempre. Nós ensinaremos aos novos alunos no ano que vem, não importa quem tenhamos como professor. Os alunos mais velhos ensinarão os mais novos. Essa é a solução para a maldição na posição de Defesa. Nós não ficaremos sentados esperando pela autoridade para nos ensinar. E nós vamos ter certeza de que os ensinamentos do Professor Quirrell nunca morra em Hogwarts."**

 **Harry olhou para onde a professora - não, a diretora McGonagall - estava sentada, e viu a diretora balançando a cabeça em silêncio, um olhar que era triste, severo e orgulhoso.**

 **"Eles ainda não nos deixaram ver a senhorita Granger", Oliver disse. Sua voz tremeu. "A Garota-Que-Reviveu. Mas eu sempre penso no Professor de Defesa quando a vejo. Seu sacrifício vive nela, assim como seus ensinamentos vivem em nós." Oliver olhou para onde Harry estava sentado, depois olhou novamente para o pergaminho. "Aqui está para o professor Quirrell, então, o melhor sonserino que já existiu, o que todo sonserino deveria ser! Três vivas para ele!"**

 ** _"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"_**

 **Ninguém ficou em silêncio desta vez, nem um único aluno que Harry pudesse ver.**


	118. Capítulo 117: Algo para proteger, Alvo D

**Capítulo 117: Algo para proteger, Alvo Dumbledore.**

 **Harry estava agora diante das gárgulas que guardavam o escritório do diretor - não, o escritório da diretora. Ele havia sido convocado pela professora Sinistra, disse que era uma emergência, mas os portões não estavam abrindo para ele.**

 **Experimentação mostrou que a Pedra fazia uma Transfiguração permanente a cada três minutos e cinquenta e quatro segundos, independentemente do tamanho do objeto Transfigurado. Apenas uma vez, segurando a Pedra Filosofal à luz da lanterna mais poderosa de Harry em um armário escuro, Harry pensou ter visto uma série de pontos minúsculos dentro do pedaço de vidro vermelho; mas Harry não pôde ver de novo, e agora suspeitava de ter imaginado isso. A Pedra não tinha outros poderes que Harry pudesse detectar, nem respondeu a qualquer tentativa de comando mental.**

 **Harry tinha dado a si mesmo o prazo de até o meio-dia de amanhã para descobrir como começar a usar a Pedra sem ter ela tomada por outra pessoa, tentando não pensar no que ainda estava acontecendo, o que sempre estivera acontecendo, enquanto isso.**

 **Dez minutos atrasada, Minerva McGonagall se aproximou, avançando rapidamente. Seus braços estavam cheios de papéis, ela estava mais uma vez usando o Chapéu Seletor.**

 **As gárgulas, com um breve som de pedra afiada, inclinaram-se diante dela.**

 **"A nova senha é 'Impermanência'", disse Minerva às gárgulas, e elas se afastaram. "Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, eu estou atrasada -"**

 **"Entendido."**

 **Minerva subiu a longa escada em espiral, subindo em vez de esperar ser carregada, Harry seguindo atrás dela.**

 **"Estamos nos encontrando com Amelia Bones, diretora do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; com Alastor Moody, com quem você já se encontrou; e com Bartemius Crouch, diretor do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia", disse Minerva enquanto subia. "Eles são herdeiros de Dumbledore tanto quanto você e eu."**

 **"Como - como está Hermione?" Harry não teve a chance de perguntar até agora.**

 **"** **Filius disse que parecia em estado de choque, o que eu acho que não é surpreendente. Ela perguntou onde você estava, foi informada que você estava em um jogo de Quadribol, perguntou onde você realmente estava e se recusou a falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu até que ela fosse autorizada. Ela foi levada para St. Mungus, onde" a Diretora agora parecia um pouco perturbada "um Charme de diagnóstico padrão mostrava a Srta. Granger como um unicórnio saudável em excelente condição física, exceto pelo fato de seu cabelo precisar ser penteado. A magia cada vez a detectou como estando no processo de se transformar em outra forma. Um Inominável que apareceu antes de Filius, ah, o remover. Ele executou certas magias que ele provavelmente não deveria ter conhecido, e declarou que a alma de Hermione estava em condições saudáveis, mas a pelo menos uma milha de distância de seu corpo. Nesse ponto, os curandeiros mais antigos desistiram. Ela está sozinha em uma cela com ratos e moscas -"**

 **"Ela está o que?"**

 **"Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, esse é o jargão da Transfiguração. A Srta. Granger está em uma câmara de isolamento com uma gaiola de ratos domesticados e uma caixa de moscas que gerará descendentes em um único dia. Lógica sugere que qualquer mistério subjacente à sua ressurreição, deixou para trás uma emanação que está fazendo com que os Feitiços dos curandeiros produzam rabiscos. Mas se nada acontecer aos ratos ou à descendência das moscas, a Srta. Granger será declarada segura para retornar a Hogwarts depois que ela acordar novamente amanhã de manhã".**

 **Harry ainda não tinha certeza ... não tinha certeza, o que Hermione pensaria de ter sido ressuscitada, pelo menos sob essas circunstâncias particulares. Ele realmente não achava que Hermione iria gritar com ele por fazer errado. Isso era apenas o cérebro de Harry tentando imaginá-la como um estereótipo. Harry estava legitimamente exausto e não estava pensando muito bem quando ele inventou aquela história de capa, e Hermione provavelmente entenderia essa parte. Mas ele não podia imaginar o que Hermione pensaria ...**

 **"Eu me pergunto como a Srta. Granger se sentirá por ter vencido Você-Sabe-Quem", disse Minerva, refletindo, subindo a escada em movimento rápido o suficiente para que Harry ficasse sem fôlego tentando acompanhar. "E as pessoas acreditando as coisas mais interessantes sobre ela."**

 **"Você quer dizer, porque ela sempre se identificava como um gênio acadêmico normal, e agora um monte de gente pensa nela como a Garota-Que-Reviveu e todo mundo quer apertar sua mão?" Harry disse.** ** _Mesmo que ela não se lembre de fazer nada para ganhar essa adoração._** ** _Mesmo que fosse todo o trabalho de outra pessoa e sacrifícios de outras pessoas, que ela está recebendo o crédito._** ** _Mesmo que ela não se sinta como se realmente tivesse feito algo digno do jeito que outras pessoas a tratam, e ela não tem certeza se ela pode viver de acordo com a pessoa que eles imaginam._** **"Puxa, eu não sei, não consigo imaginar como é isso."**

 ** _Talvez eu não devesse tê-la submetido a isso._** ** _Mas as pessoas tinham que receber_** **algo** ** _para acreditar ou o céu sabe o que elas teriam inventado._** ** _Sentir-se culpado por isso seria estúpido._** ** _Eu acho._**

 **Os dois chegaram ao topo da escada e entraram no escritório cheio de dezenas de objetos estranhos, todos de frente para uma grande mesa e um poderoso trono atrás dela.**

 **A mão de Minerva passou por cima de um daqueles objetos, aquele com bocados dourados, os olhos se fechando brevemente. Em seguida, Minerva tirou o Chapéu Seletor e colocou-o em uma prancha que continha três chinelos para os pés esquerdos. Ela transformou o poderoso trono em uma simples cadeira almofadada e a grande mesa em uma mesa redonda, em torno da qual se erguiam outras quatro cadeiras.**

 **Harry assistiu tudo com uma pontada estranha em sua garganta. Ele sabia, sem que nenhum deles dissesse nada, que deveria ter havido mais cerimônia para a troca das cadeiras, a mudança da mesa. Muito mais cerimônia, para a primeira vez que a diretora se sentasse em seu novo escritório. Mas por alguma razão, não havia tempo, e Minerva McGonagall estava descartando tudo isso pela velocidade.**

 **Um aceno da varinha de Minerva acendeu o fogo de Floo na lareira, enquanto Minerva se sentava na cadeira que tinha sido de Dumbledore.**

 **Harry calmamente pegou uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa, sentando à esquerda de Minerva.**

 **Quase imediatamente, o fogo de Floo queimou esmeralda e girou para fora Alastor Moody, que girou com a varinha erguida, observando a sala inteira com um olhar aparente, e apontou a varinha diretamente para Harry e disse "Avada Kedavra".**

 **Aconteceu tão rápido, e pegou-o tão completamente de surpresa, que a varinha de Harry não estava sequer levantada quando Alastor Moody terminou o encantamento.**

 **"** **Só checando" disse Alastor à diretora, cuja própria varinha apontava para Alastor, com a boca aberta, como se dissesse palavras que ela não conseguiu encontrar. "Voldie teria tentado se esquivar, se ele tivesse assumido o corpo do menino na noite passada. Eu ainda preciso checar a garota Granger, no entanto." Alastor Moody foi à direita de Minerva e sentou-se.**

 **Harry pensou, naquela fração de segundo, tentar produzir um brilho de prata Patronus sem palavras de sua varinha; mas sua varinha não estava no lugar para interceptar a tempo, nem mesmo perto.**

 ** _Bem, se eu estava me sentindo invencível antes, isso é um abridor de olhos._** ** _Que valiosa lição de vida, Sr. Moody._**

 **Em seguida, o fogo de Floo queimou verde novamente e cuspiu a bruxa mais velha, mais feia e mais durona que Harry já vira, como carne seca dada a forma humana. A velha bruxa não tinha a varinha na mão, mas projetava um ar de autoridade que era mais forte e mais estrito que o de Dumbledore.**

 **"Esta é a diretora Amelia Bones, Sr. Potter", disse a diretora McGonagall, que recuperou seu equilíbrio. "Ainda estamos esperando o diretor Crouch -"**

 **"O cadáver de Bartemius Crouch Jr. foi identificado entre os Comensais da Morte mortos", disse a velha bruxa sem preâmbulos, mesmo enquanto continuava em direção às cadeiras. "Pegou-nos inteiramente de surpresa, e temo que Bartemius esteja em considerável pesar sobre isso, em ambos os casos. Ele não estará conosco hoje."**

 **Harry manteve o espasmo para si.**

 **Amelia Bones se sentou em uma cadeira, sentada à direita de Moody.**

 **"Diretora McGonagall," disse a bruxa mais velha, ainda sem hesitação ou atraso, "A Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta, que Dumbledore deixou para mim em regência, não está respondendo à minha mão. O Wizengamoto deve ter um Chefe Bruxo que é confiável,** ** _de imediato; as_** **coisas estão em grande fluxo na Grã-Bretanha. Eu devo saber o que Dumbledore fez, imediatamente!"**

 **"Merda", murmurou Moody. Seu olho louco estava rolando descontroladamente. "Isso não é bom, não é bom de jeito nenhum."**

 **"Sim, bem", disse Minerva McGonagall, que parecia bastante apreensiva. "Eu não posso dizer isso com certeza. Alvo - bem, ele claramente tinha uma sugestão de que ele poderia não sobreviver a esta guerra. Mas eu não acho que ele estava esperando a Srta. Granger voltar dos mortos e matar Voldemort apenas algumas horas depois. Eu não acho que Alvo estava esperando isso. Eu não tenho certeza do que seus legados vão fazer com isso-"**

 **Amelia Bones levantou-se da cadeira. "Você quer dizer que a garota** ** _Granger_** **pode ter herdado a Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta? Isto é uma** ** _catástrofe!_** **Ela tem doze anos de idade, não testada - certamente Alvo não seria tão irresponsável a ponto de deixar a Linha para quem quer que tenha derrotado Voldemort, sem saber** ** _quem!"_**

 **"Bem, simplificando", disse Minerva. Seus dedos ajustaram a papelada que levara com ela, agora deitada na mesa. "Alvo achou que sabia quem iria derrotar Voldemort. Havia uma profecia a respeito, uma verificada, que agora parece estar em suspenso, ou - eu não sei, Madame Bones! Eu tenho uma carta para o Sr. Potter que eu devo dar a ele no caso da morte de Alvo ou outra partida, e então outra carta que Alvo disse que o Sr. Potter só poderia abrir depois que ele derrotasse Voldemort. Eu não tenho certeza do que acontecerá agora. Talvez a Srta. Granger será capaz de abri-la, ou talvez nunca possa ser aberta -"**

 **"Espera", disse Olho-Tonto Moody. Ele enfiou a mão em suas vestes, puxou uma longa varinha cinzenta que Harry reconheceu; era a varinha de Dumbledore, de uma forma e estilo diferente de qualquer outra varinha em Hogwarts. Moody colocou a varinha na mesa. "Antes de irmos mais longe, Alvo me deixou uma instrução ou duas de sua autoria. Pegue essa varinha, garoto."**

 **Harry hesitou, pensando.**

 ** _Alvo Dumbledore se sacrificou por mim._** ** _Ele confiava em Moody._** ** _Isso provavelmente não é uma armadilha._**

 **Então Harry começou a pegar a varinha.**

 **Ela saltou e voou pela mesa, para a mão de Harry. E no momento em que os dedos de Harry seguraram a alça, foi como se ele ouvisse uma música, um hino de glória e batalha que ressoou em sua mente. Uma onda de fogo branco subiu pela maçaneta e por cima da madeira, ampliando-se enquanto se movia, estourando do final em um tremendo jato de faíscas. Através da madeira sob seus dedos corria uma sensação de força e perigo restrito, como um lobo amarrado.**

 **Harry também estava recebendo uma impressão de ceticismo distinto, como se a varinha tivesse algum nível de consciência, e estava se perguntando como diabos ela acabou sendo possuída por um primeiro ano de Hogwarts.**

 **"Certo", disse Olho-Tonto Moody aos olhares intrigados. "Então não foi a Srta. Granger quem derrotou Voldie, então. Não achei que teria sido."**

 **"O que." Amelia Bones falou a palavra categoricamente.**

 **Olho-Tonto Moody lhe deu um respeitoso aceno de cabeça. "Alvo disse que esta varinha vai para quem quer que derrote seu mestre anterior. Tirou do velho Grindie, ele o fez. Então Voldie derrotou Albus, ontem. Eu preciso soletrar isso, Amelia?"**

 **Amelia Bones estava olhando para Harry, com a boca aberta.**

 **"Isso pode não estar certo", disse Harry. Ele engoliu outra pontada da terrível culpa. "Quero dizer, Voldemort me usou como refém porque eu, eu fui estúpido, e Dumbledore se entregou para me salvar, talvez a varinha pense que é minha vitória sobre Dumbledore. Hm, mas eu derrotei Voldemort, no entanto. Derrotei ele. Mas acho que é melhor se ninguém tiver ideia de que eu estava lá".**

 **Bip. Tick. Zumm. Ding. Poot**

 **"** ** _Isso_** **deve ter levado** ** _alguma_** **tramoia", disse Olho-Tonto. O homem com cicatrizes inclinou a cabeça lentamente, um gesto de profundo respeito. "Não se sinta culpado por perder Alvo e David e Flamel, filho, não importa o quão idiota você tenha sido. Você venceu no final. Todos juntos nunca pudemos. Apenas para verificar, meu filho, você e David também destruíram os horcrux de Voldie? E tem** ** _certeza_** **de que foi a coisa real?"**

 **Harry hesitou, avaliando as prováveis consequências da confiança, os possíveis desastres do silêncio e depois sacudiu a cabeça para Moody em resposta. Ele estava planejando contar pelo menos a McGonagall sobre o que estava agora dentro de sua escola, de qualquer maneira. "Voldemort tinha ... bastante... um monte de horcruxes, na verdade. Então, ao invés disso, eu Obliviei a maioria de suas memórias, então o Transfigurei nisso." Harry levantou a mão e apontou silenciosamente para a esmeralda em seu anel.**

 **Splat Boing. Splat Splat**

 **"Huh", disse Moody, recostando-se na cadeira. "Minerva e eu estaremos colocando alguns alarmes e encantamentos nesse seu anel, filho, se você não se importar. Apenas no caso de você esquecer de sustentar essa Transfiguração algum dia. E não vá caçar nenhum outro feiticeiro das Trevas, nunca, apenas viva uma vida tranquila e pacífica". O homem de cicatrizes pegou um lenço e enxugou as gotas de suor que agora apareceram em sua testa. "Mas bem feito, rapaz, você e David, que ele descanse em paz. Essa foi a ideia dele, estou supondo? Muito bom, eu digo."**

 **"De fato", disse Amelia Bones, que agora recuperara a compostura. "Nós todos devemos a vocês dois uma tremenda dívida de gratidão. Mas eu digo novamente que há negócios urgentes em relação à Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta."**

 **"Acredito", Minerva McGonagall disse lentamente, "que é melhor eu dar as cartas de Alvo para o Sr. Potter, agora mesmo." No topo de sua pilha de papéis, agora havia um envelope de pergaminho e um rolo de pergaminho enrolado e selado com uma fita cinza.**

 **A Diretora deu a Harry o envelope de pergaminho, primeiro, e Harry abriu-o.**

 ** _Se você está lendo isso, Harry Potter, então eu caí para Voldemort, e a missão agora está em suas mãos._**

 ** _Embora possa chocar-te aprender, este foi o fim que desejei que no meu coração viesse a acontecer._** ** _Pois enquanto escrevo isto, parece ainda possível que Voldemort possa cair por minhas próprias mãos._** ** _E então, com o tempo, eu mesmo me tornarei a escuridão que você deve superar para entrar totalmente em seu poder._** ** _Pois foi dito uma vez que você pode precisar levantar a mão contra seu mentor, aquele que fez você, quem você amou;_** ** _Foi dito que você pode ser minha ruína._** ** _Se você está lendo isso, então isso nunca acontecerá, e eu estou feliz com isso._**

 ** _Mesmo assim, Harry, eu pouparia você disso, a luta solitário contra Voldemort._** ** _Eu escrevo isto, prometendo te proteger o máximo que puder, não importa o custo final para mim mesmo._** ** _Mas se eu falhar, saiba que estou contente com isso, do meu jeito egoísta._**

 ** _Com o meu falecimento, não há mais ninguém para se opor a Voldemort como um igual além de você._** ** _Sua sombra cairá longa e terrivelmente sobre a Inglaterra mágica, e muitos sofrerão e morrerão por ela._** ** _Essa sombra não se elevará até que você destrua sua fonte, até que você limpe o coração da escuridão._** ** _Como você vai fazer isso, eu não sei._** ** _Se Voldemort não conhece o poder que você tem, então nem eu. Você deve encontrar esse poder dentro de si mesmo, você deve aprender a controlá-lo, você deve se tornar o juiz final de Voldemort, e eu imploro para não cometer o erro de mostrar-lhe misericórdia._**

 ** _Minha varinha, que eu deixei para você na guarda de Moody, você não deve ousar empunhar contra Voldemort._** ** _Pois quando o mestre da varinha é derrotado, passa ao vencedor por sua vez._** ** _Quando você conquistar meu conquistador, a varinha responderá verdadeiramente à sua mão;_** ** _mas se você tentar se voltar contra Voldemort antes disso, ela vai te trair com certeza._** ** _Mantenha ela fora do alcance de Voldemort a todo custo._** ** _Eu deveria aconselhá-lo a não usar essa varinha, mas é um dispositivo de grande poder, que você pode precisar em algum caso desesperado._** ** _Mas se você a pegar você deve temer sua traição em todos os momentos._**

 ** _Na minha ausência, o Wizengamoto inevitavelmente cairá nas mãos de Malfoy._** ** _A Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta eu passei para você, com Amelia Bones como sua regente, até você atingir a maioridade ou entrar em seu poder._** ** _Mas ela não pode se opor a Malfoy por muito tempo, não comigo morto e Voldemort de volta para aconselhá-lo._** ** _Logo, penso eu, o Ministério cairá e Hogwarts se tornará a última fortaleza._** ** _Para Minerva, deixei as chaves de Hogwarts, mas só você é seu príncipe, e ela o ajudará como puder._**

 ** _Alastor agora lidera a Ordem da Fênix._** ** _Cumpra bem as suas palavras, tanto o seu conselho como as suas confidências._** ** _É um dos maiores arrependimentos da minha vida que eu não dei ouvidos a Alastor mais e mais cedo._**

 ** _Que você acabará derrotando Voldemort, não tenho dúvidas._**

 ** _Pois isso será apenas o começo do destino da sua vida._** ** _Também tenho certeza disso._**

 ** _Quando você derrotar Voldemort, quando você salvar este país, então, espero, que você possa embarcar no verdadeiro significado de seus dias._**

 ** _Apresse-se então para começar._**

 ** _Seu na morte (ou em qualquer outro),_**

 ** _Dumbledore._**

 ** _PS As senhas são 'preço da fênix', 'destino da fênix' e 'ovo da fênix', faladas em meu escritório._** ** _Minerva pode mover essas salas para onde você pode alcançá-las com mais facilidade._**

 **Harry dobrou o pergaminho e colocou as costas dele no envelope, franzindo a testa pensativamente, depois pegou o pergaminho de fita cinza da diretora. Quando a longa varinha cinzenta na mão de Harry tocou a fita, ela caiu imediatamente; e Harry desenrolou o pergaminho e leu.**

 ** _Caro Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres:_**

 ** _Se você está lendo isso, você derrotou Voldemort._**

 ** _Parabéns por isso._**

 ** _Espero que você tenha algum tempo para celebrar antes de abrir este pergaminho, porque as notícias nele não são alegres._**

 ** _Durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, chegou um momento em que percebi que Voldemort estava ganhando, que ele logo seguraria tudo dentro de sua mão._**

 ** _Nessa extremidade, entrei no Departamento de Mistérios e invoquei uma senha que nunca havia sido falada na história da Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta, fiz uma coisa proibida e, no entanto, não totalmente proibida._**

 ** _Eu escutei todas as profecias que já haviam sido registradas._**

 ** _E então eu aprendi que meus problemas eram muito piores do que Voldemort._**

 ** _De certos videntes e adivinhadores surgiu um crescente coro de predições de que este mundo está destinado à destruição._**

 ** _E você, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, é um dos preditos para destruí-lo._**

 ** _Por direito, eu deveria ter terminado a sua linha de possibilidades, impedido você de nascer, como fiz o meu melhor para acabar com todas as outras possibilidades que eu descobri naquele dia de terrível despertar._**

 ** _No entanto, no seu caso, Harry, e apenas no seu caso, as profecias do seu apocalipse têm lacunas, embora essas brechas sejam sempre tão leves._**

 ** _Sempre 'ele vai acabar com o mundo', não 'ele vai acabar com a vida'._**

 ** _Mesmo quando foi dito que você destruiria as estrelas do céu, não foi dito que você destruiria o povo._**

 ** _E assim, sendo claro que este mundo não é para durar, eu joguei literalmente tudo sobre você, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._** ** _Não havia profecias sobre como o mundo poderia ser salvo, então encontrei as profecias que ofereciam brechas na destruição;_** ** _e eu trouxe as condições estranhas e complexas para que essas profecias se cumprissem._** ** _Eu assegurei que Voldemort descobriu uma dessas profecias, e assim (mesmo como eu temia) condenei seus pais à morte e fiz de você o que você é._** ** _Eu escrevi uma dica estranha no livro de poções de sua mãe, não tendo ideia do porquê devia;_** ** _e isso provou para mostrar a Lily como ajudar sua irmã, e assegurou que você ganharia o amor sincero de Petunia Evans._** ** _Eu penetrei invisivelmente em seu quarto em Oxford e administrei a poção que é dada aos estudantes com o Vira-Tempo, para prolongar o ciclo do seu dia em duas horas._** ** _Quando você tinha seis anos eu quebrei uma pedra que estava no seu criado-mudo, e até hoje não consigo imaginar o porquê._**

 ** _Tudo na desesperada esperança de que você possa nos passar através do olho da tempestade, de alguma forma acabar com este mundo e ainda trazer seu povo vivo._**

 ** _Agora que você passou no teste preliminar de derrotar Voldemort, coloco tudo em suas mãos, todas as ferramentas que posso lhe dar._** ** _A Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta, o comando da Ordem da Fênix, toda a minha riqueza e todos os meus tesouros, a Varinha Ancestral das Relíquias da Morte, a lealdade de tais amigos que possam me atender._** ** _Eu deixei Hogwarts aos cuidados de Minerva, pois não acho que você terá tempo para ela, mas mesmo ela é sua se você exigir isso dela._**

 ** _Uma coisa eu não te dou, e estas são as profecias._** ** _No momento da minha partida, elas serão destruídas, e nenhum futuro será gravado, pois foi dito que você não deve olhar para eles._** ** _Se você acha isso frustrante, acredite em mim quando digo que até mesmo sua inteligência não consegue compreender a frustração que você foi poupado._** ** _Eu morrerei, ou me perderei por você, ou de algum outro modo serei tirado de você - as profecias não são claras, naturalmente - sem nunca saber uma vez o que o futuro realmente mantém, ou por que devo fazer o que faço._** ** _É tudo loucura enigmática e você está bem livre disso._**

 ** _Só pode haver um rei no tabuleiro de xadrez._**

 ** _Só pode haver uma peça cujo valor esteja além do preço._**

 ** _Aquela peça não é o mundo, são os povos do mundo, bruxos e trouxas, gnomos e elfos domésticos e tudo mais._**

 ** _Enquanto sobreviver qualquer remanescente da nossa espécie, essa peça ainda está em jogo, embora as estrelas devam morrer no céu._**

 ** _E se essa peça se perder, o jogo termina._**

 ** _Conheça o valor de todas as suas outras peças e jogue para ganhar._**

 ** _\- Alvo_**

 **Harry segurou o pergaminho por um longo tempo, olhando para o nada.**

 **Assim.**

 **Houve momentos em que a frase "Isso explica isso" realmente não parecia cobrir, mas, no entanto, isso explicava isso.**

 **Absentemente Harry enrolou o pergaminho em seu punho, ainda olhando para o nada.**

 **"O que isso diz?" disse Amelia Bones.**

 **"É uma carta de confissão", disse Harry. "Acontece que Dumbledore foi quem matou minha pedra de estimação."**

 **"** ** _Esta não é uma hora para piadas!_** **", Gritou a bruxa mais velha. "Você é o verdadeiro detentor da Linha de Merlin Inteira?"**

 **"Sim," Harry disse distraidamente, sua mente ocupada com pensamentos que eram, por qualquer quantificação objetiva, incrivelmente mais importantes.**

 **A velha bruxa estava sentada muito quieta em sua cadeira. Ela virou a cabeça e encarou Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Enquanto isso, o cérebro de Harry, que fazia malabarismos com muitas possibilidades ao longo de muitos horizontes de tempo, alguns deles envolvendo literalmente bilhões de anos e procedimentos estelares de desmontagem, declarou falência cognitiva e recomeçou.** ** _Tudo bem, qual é a_** **primeira** ** _coisa que tenho que fazer para salvar o mundo ... não, tornando ainda mais local, o que eu tenho que fazer_** **hoje ...** ** _além de descobrir o que fazer, isto é, e eu melhor não procrastinar antes de olhar para o que Dumbledore me deixou na sala do ovo da Fênix ..._**

 **Harry levantou os olhos do pergaminho enrolado e olhou para o professor - para a diretora McGonagall, para Olho-Tonto Moody, e para a velha bruxa de aparência de couro, como se os visse pela primeira vez. Embora ele estivesse de fato vendo Amelia Bones pela primeira vez na maior parte.**

 **Amelia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, a quem Alvo Dumbledore achara digno de liderar o Wizengamoto pelo menos temporariamente. Sua cooperação seria inestimável, talvez** ** _necessária,_** **para ... por tudo o que se dirigia ao caminho de Harry. Dumbledore a escolheu, e ele leu as profecias que Harry não tinha visto.**

 **Amelia Bones, que tinha pensado que tinha sido nomeada regente sobre a Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta e feito o próximo Chefe Bruxo, apenas para descobrir que, em vez disso, aparentemente a posição tinha ido para um menino de onze anos de idade.**

 ** _Você vai agora,_** **disse a voz de Lufa-Lufa dentro de sua cabeça,** ** _agora você será educado._** ** _Você não será sua maldita forma usual de idiota._** ** _Porque o destino do mundo pode depender disso._** ** _Ou não._** ** _Nós nem sabemos._**

 **"Sinto muito sobre tudo isso", Harry Potter disse, então parou para ver que efeito, se algum, essa declaração polida havia produzido.**

 **"Minerva parece pensar", disse a velha bruxa, "que você não se ofende com palavras honestas".**

 **Harry assentiu. Sua parte da Corvinal queria incluir o aviso sobre isso ser diferente das pessoas tentando te empurrar para baixo enquanto chorava que você era intolerante a críticas, mas Lufa-Lufa vetou. O que quer que ela tivesse a dizer, Harry ouviria.**

 **"Eu não quero falar mal dos que partiram", disse a velha bruxa. "Mas desde tempos imemoriais, a Linha de Merlin Ininterrupta passou para aqueles que demonstraram ser, não apenas pessoas boas, mas sábias o suficiente para distinguir sucessores que são bons e sábios. Uma única pausa, em qualquer lugar ao longo da cadeia e a sucessão pode se perder e nunca mais voltar! Foi um ato louco para Dumbledore passar a Linha para você em tão tenra idade, mesmo tendo feito isso condicional à sua vitória sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Um borrão no legado de Dumbledore é assim que será visto ". A velha bruxa hesitou, seus olhos ainda observando Harry. "Acho melhor que ninguém fora desta sala saiba disso."**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "Você ... não pensa muito bem sobre Dumbledore, eu aceito?"**

 **"Eu pensei ..." disse a velha bruxa. "Bem. Alvo Dumbledore era um bruxo melhor do que eu, uma** ** _pessoa_** **melhor do que eu, em mais maneiras do que posso contar facilmente. Mas o homem tinha suas falhas."**

 **"Porque, hum. Quero dizer. Dumbledore** ** _sabia_** **tudo o que você acabou de dizer. Sobre o meu ser jovem e como a Linha funciona. Você está agindo como se pensasse que Dumbledore não tinha conhecimento desses fatos, ou apenas os ignorava, quando ele tomou sua decisão. É verdade que às vezes pessoas estúpidas, como eu, tomam decisões que são loucas. Mas não Dumbledore. Ele** ** _não_** **era louco." Harry engoliu em seco, forçando uma súbita umidade longe de seus olhos. "Eu acho que ... eu estou começando a perceber ... Dumbledore era a única pessoa sã, em tudo isso, o tempo todo. O** ** _único_** **que estava fazendo as coisas certas por qualquer coisa como as razões certas ..."**

 **Madame Bones estava xingando baixinho, baixas impregnações que estavam fazendo Minerva McGonagall se contorcer.**

 **"Sinto muito", Harry disse impotente.**

 **Olho-Tonto estava sorrindo, o rosto cheio de cicatrizes se contorcendo em um sorriso. "Sempre soube que Alvo estava tramando** ** _algo_** **que ele nunca contou para o resto de nós. Rapaz, você não tem ideia de como é difícil para mim não usar o meu Olho nesse pergaminho."**

 **Harry rapidamente empurrou o pergaminho em sua bolsa de couro.**

 **"Alastor", disse Amelia. A voz da velha bruxa estava subindo. "Você é um homem sensato, você não pode pensar que o rapaz é capaz de encher as meias de Dumbledore! Não** ** _hoje!_** **"**

 **"Dumbledore," Harry disse, o nome provando estranho em sua língua, "fez uma suposição errada, quando ele tomou suas decisões. Ele pensou que nós estaríamos lutando contra Voldemort por anos, todos nós juntos. Ele não sabia que eu iria vencer Voldemort imediatamente. Era a coisa certa para mim, salvou muitas vidas em comparação a uma longa batalha. Mas Dumbledore achou que você teria anos para me conhecer, confiar em mim ... e ao invés disso foi tudo ao longo de uma noite". Harry inalou. "Você não pode** ** _fingir_** **que estamos lutando com Voldemort há anos e eu ganhei sua confiança e tudo mais? Então, eu não sou penalizado por ganhar mais rápido do que Dumbledore esperava?"**

 **"Você ainda é um primeiro ano em Hogwarts!" a velha bruxa disse. "Você** ** _não pode_** **tomar o lugar de Dumbledore, quaisquer que sejam suas intenções!"**

 **"Certo, todo esse 'parecer uma criança de onze anos de idade'." A mão de Harry subiu, esfregou o nariz onde seus óculos estavam.** ** _Eu suponho que eu poderia apenas usar a Pedra, mudar-me para parecer noventa ..._**

 **"Eu não sou idiota", disse a velha bruxa. "Eu sei que você não é uma criança comum. Eu vi você falar com Lucius Malfoy, assisti você assustar um dementador, e testemunhei Fawkes conceder seu pedido. Alguém com sabedoria que viu você ante o Wizengamoto - com o que eu me refiro a no máximo outros dois - poderia adivinhar que você absorveu parte da alma destroçada de Você-Sabe-Quem na noite de sua morte, mas subjugou-a e transformou seu conhecimento em bons resultados."**

 **Houve uma ligeira pausa na sala.**

 **"Bem, sim, claro", disse Minerva McGonagall. Ela suspirou, caiu um pouco na cadeira da diretora. "Como Alvo claramente sabia** ** _desde o começo,_** **mas pensativamente se recusou a me avisar sobre** ** _qualquer coisa_** **."**

 **"Certo", disse Moody. "Eu sabia disso. Sim. Perfeitamente óbvio. Nem estava confuso mesmo."**

 **"Acho que está perto o suficiente da verdade", disse Harry. "Então, hum. Qual é o problema, exatamente?"**

 **"O problema", disse Amelia Bones, com a voz perfeitamente equilibrada, "é que você é uma mistura instável e borbulhante de um primeiro ano de Hogwarts e de Você-Sabe-Quem". Ela fez uma pausa, como se esperasse por algo.**

 **"Estou ficando melhor com isso", disse Harry, já que ela parecia estar esperando a resposta dele. "Muito rapidamente, na verdade. Mais importante, não é algo que Dumbledore não sabia."**

 **A velha bruxa continuou. "Dar sua fortuna e endividar-se com Lucius Malfoy para manter sua melhor amiga fora de Azkaban, por mais que demonstre seu caráter moral honesto, também demonstra que você não pode encurralar o Wizengamoto. Agora eu posso ver que você fez a coisa certa por si mesmo, a coisa que você tinha que fazer para manter a sua sanidade mental e conter a sua escuridão interior, mas você também fez uma coisa que o herdeiro de Merlin não deve fazer: um líder sentimental pode ser muito pior que um egoísta. Dumbledore, mestre e servo de uma fênix, quase não sobreviveu - e até ele se opôs a você naquele dia". Amelia gesticulou na direção do Olho-Tonto Moody. "Alastor tem dureza. Ele tem astúcia. Ele ainda não tem talento para o governo. Você, Harry Potter, ainda não tem a severidade, a capacidade de sacrifício, para dirigir até mesmo a Ordem da Fênix. E sendo o que você é você** ** _não deve tentar_** **se tornar essa pessoa. Não agora, não na sua idade. Alinhe e una sua alma dividida em seu próprio tempo, se você puder. Não tente ser o Chefe Bruxo enquanto estiver fazendo isso. Se Alvo pensou que isso era uma boa ideia, ele estava criando uma história melhor em detrimento da praticidade do mundo real. Eu acho que o homem tinha um problema com isso".**

 **Os olhos de Harry estavam um pouco largos, ouvindo tudo isso. "Hum ... o que exatamente você acha que está acontecendo aqui?" Harry bateu a cabeça logo acima da orelha.**

 **"Eu imagino que dentro de você está a alma de um menino que permanece honesto e verdadeiro, reunindo sua vontade de forçar o fragmento do espírito de Voldemort que tenta consumi-lo, mesmo quando ele uiva para ele que ele é sentimental e fraco - você acabou de rir?"**

 **"Desculpe. Mas sério, não é tão ruim assim. Mais como ter muitos maus hábitos que eu preciso quebrar."**

 **"Ahem", disse a diretora McGonagall. "Sr. Potter, acho que no começo deste ano** ** _foi_** **tão ruim assim."**

 **"Maus hábitos que se acorrentaram e provocaram um ao outro. Sim, esses são um pouco mais que um problema." Harry suspirou. "E você, Madame Bones ... er. Desculpe se eu estou errado sobre isso. Mas meu palpite é que você está se sentindo um pouco chateada que a Linha foi para um garoto de onze anos de idade?"**

 **"Não do jeito que você está pensando", a velha bruxa disse calmamente. "Embora seja natural para você suspeitar de mim. A posição do Chefe Bruxo não é uma que eu ache agradável, mesmo comparada aos horrores da Lei da Magia. Alvo me persuadiu sobre o assunto, e eu diria que fui difícil de convencer mas a verdade é que não desperdicei meu tempo em uma discussão que esperava perder, sabia que odiaria a tarefa e sabia que faria de qualquer maneira. Minerva diz que você tem bom senso, especialmente quando os outros o lembram disso. Você pode realmente se ver de pé sobre o alto estrado do Wizengamoto? Você tem certeza de que não é algum remanescente de Você-Sabe-Quem que se imagina adequado para a posição, ou até mesmo deseja isso?"**

 **Harry tirou os óculos e massageou a testa. Sua cicatriz ainda doía um pouco, desde o dano que ele causara ao arranha-la até sangrar de maneira adequadamente dramática. "Eu tenho algum senso comum, e sim, ser o Chefe Bruxo soa como uma enorme quantidade de agravamento e um trabalho que, na realidade, não me serve nem um pouquinho. O problema é. Hum. Eu não tenho certeza se a Linha Merlin é apenas sobre ser o Chefe Bruxo, suspeito que há outras coisas estranhas que acompanham isso e que Dumbledore queria que eu assumisse a responsabilidade pelas outras coisas. E essas outras coisas são ... possivelmente** ** _incrivelmente_** **importante".**

 **"Merda", disse Moody. Então Alastor Moody repetiu: "Merda, garoto, você deveria estar dizendo isso para nós?"**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Harry. "Se há um manual do usuário, eu não olhei para ele ainda."**

 **"Porcaria."**

 **"E se esses outros assuntos exigem severidade e sacrifício?" Amelia Bones disse ainda calma. "Se eles testarem você como você foi testado antes no Wizengamoto? Eu sou velha, Harry Potter, e não estou sem conhecimento de mistérios. Você viu como eu era capaz de perceber sua própria natureza em um piscar de olhos."**

 **"Amelia", disse Olho-Tonto Moody. "O que teria acontecido se você tivesse que lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem na noite passada?"**

 **A velha bruxa encolheu os ombros. "Eu teria morrido, acredito."**

 **"Você teria** ** _perdido_** **"** ** _,_** **disse Alastor Moody. "E o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu não apenas tirou Voldie, ele armou para que sua boa amiga Hermione Granger** ** _voltasse dos mortos_** **ao mesmo tempo em que Voldie ressuscitasse. Não tem como o inferno infernal que isso foi um acidente, eu também não acho que foi ideia de David. Amy, a verdade é que nenhum de nós sabe o que o legado de Merlin tem a** ** _ver_** **. Mas não somos o tipo certo de louco para essa porcaria."**

 **Amelia Bones franziu a testa. "Alastor, você sabe que eu já lidei com coisas estranhas antes. Lidei com elas muito bem, na minha opinião."**

 **"Sim. Você** ** _lidou_** **com a porcaria para poder voltar à vida real. Você não é o tipo de louca que constrói um castelo feito da porcaria e mora lá." Moody suspirou. "Amy, em algum nível você sabe exatamente porque Albus teve que deixar quem sabe que trabalho para o pobre garoto."**

 **Os punhos da velha bruxa se apertaram na mesa. "Você tem alguma ideia do** ** _desastre_** **que seria para a Grã-Bretanha? Me chame de sã, mas não posso aceitar esse resultado! Eu trabalhei muito tempo até hoje para vê-lo desmoronar agora,** ** _agora_** **de todos os tempos!"**

 **"Com licença", disse a diretora McGonagall, soando bastante precisa e escocesa. "Existe alguma razão pela qual o Sr. Potter não pode simplesmente instruir a Linha de que Madame Bones é seu regente para o cargo de Chefe Bruxo, mas não tem nada a ver com o Departamento de Mistérios, até que ele atinja a maioridade? Se Albus pudesse dizer a Linha para nomear um regente apenas até a derrota de Voldemort, é claramente capaz de seguir ordens complexas".**

 **Lentamente, esse inesperado golpe de martelo de senso comum foi absorvido por todos os presentes.**

 **Harry abriu a boca para concordar em nomear Amelia Bones seu regente para assuntos relacionados ao Wizengamoto, e então hesitou novamente.**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "Hum. Madame Bones, eu preferiria muito mais se você se encarregasse de lidar com o Wizengamoto em vez de mim."**

 **"Nisso estamos de acordo", disse a velha bruxa. "Vamos deixar isso ser feito?"**

 **"Mas -"**

 **Houve uma espécie de frustrado dos outros. "Qual é o problema, Sr. Potter?" disse a diretora, em uma voz que indicava que esperava que não fosse nada sério.**

 **"Hum. Eu acho que há algumas coisas que eu tenho que fazer muito em breve que poderiam ... provar politicamente controversas, e em troca de entregar o poder político da Linha para Madame Bones, eu vou querer dela ... hum, cooperação em algumas coisas".**

 **Amelia Bones trocou outro longo olhar com Minerva McGonagall. Então ela olhou de volta para Harry Potter.**

 **"Estou indignada com seu pedido!" Amelia Bones disse. "Sua hesitação me disse que você é fraco e não está acostumado a barganhar, e provavelmente vai desistir se eu empurrar de volta."**

 **Harry fechou os olhos.**

 ** _Ligeiramente_** **sombrio, Harry os abriu.**

 **"Tudo bem", disse Harry, "deixe-me reformular. Eu não pretendo interferir em seu trabalho no dia-a-dia ou mesmo mês a mês, mas não posso simplesmente me desfazer da responsabilidade final que Dumbledore me deixou. Eu não vou te dar corujas de pergaminhos bizarros do nada, pode haver discussões primeiro, mas em algum momento eu posso ter que te dar uma ordem. Se você recusar a ordem eu posso ter que pegar de volta as Funções da linha do Wizengamoto e assumir o controle direto. Você pode lidar com isso?"**

 **"E se eu disser não?" disse a velha bruxa.**

 ** _Ligeira, leve coloração escura ..._** **"Eu não tenho uma alternativa para você alinhada. Eu poderia começar perguntando a Augusta Longbottom quem ela achava que poderia ser adequado e trabalhar a partir daí. Mas pode ser importante que nós continuemos com o planejamento de Dumbledore o máximo possível, desde que eu não sei exatamente por que ele fez as coisas que ele fez, e ele pensou que Amelia Bones deveria ser Chefe Bruxo por um tempo. Eu não vou puxar o nome de Merlin em você, mas ... Não, esqueça isso, eu vou puxar o nome de Merlin em você, isso pode ou não ser insanamente importante".**

 **A velha bruxa pensou por um tempo, seus olhos indo de pessoa em pessoa ao redor da mesa. "Eu não estou satisfeita com isso", disse ela depois de um tempo. "Mas o Wizengamoto deve ser chamado em breve. Vai ter que servir por agora."**

 **Lentamente a velha bruxa mexeu nas vestes e tirou uma pequena vara de pedra escura.**

 **Ela colocou a vara na mesa na frente de Harry. "Tome o que é seu", disse ela. "E então, por favor, devolva."**

 **Harry estendeu a mão para pegá-lo.**

 **No momento em que os dedos de Harry tocaram pela primeira vez a pedra escura -**

 **\- nada aconteceu.**

 **Bem, talvez Merlin não tivesse sido dado ao melodrama. Isso poderia explicar por que seu legado final parecia um bastão pequeno e despretensioso. Se isso era tudo o que era necessário para sua função, isso seria tudo o que estava lá.**

 **Harry pegou a fila, franzindo a testa para ela. "Eu gostaria de nomear Amelia Bones como minha regente para funções relacionadas ao Wizengamoto." Então, o pensamento ocorrendo a ele de que ele precisava especificar um ponto de parada para definir uma regência, Harry acrescentou: "Até que eu diga que eu peguei de volta".**

 **Então Harry fez uma careta. Ele estava esperando por mais da Linha, mas era apenas uma chave para lugares no Departamento de Mistérios onde coisas interessantes eram mantidas, ou para selos onde Merlin e seus sucessores tinham escondido coisas que não deveriam ser destruídas, mas deveriam ser mantido fora da circulação geral. Além disso, a Linha não fazia muito.**

 **A Linha não deixava você ignorar o Interdito de Merlin também. Não, nem mesmo se o destino da galáxia estivesse em jogo. Nem mesmo se a pessoa parecesse sã, tivesse tomado um Voto Inquebrável e honestamente acreditasse que o mundo estava prestes a ser destruído de outra forma.**

 **Merlin sonhara com uma longa corrida, um mundo que duraria por eras e não apenas séculos. O mundo não tinha razão para não durar** ** _para sempre,_** **se os poderes verdadeiramente perigosos fossem removidos e mantidos fora. Por outro lado, uma única brecha nas salvaguardas tornava a destruição do mundo apenas uma questão de tempo. Algum dia a Linha de Merlin passaria para a pessoa errada. Poderia rejeitar o obviamente indigno, mas eventualmente passaria a mãos sutilmente defeituosas para a Linha detectar. Isso era inevitável, quando lidava com seres humanos, e Harry precisava manter isso em mente antes de selar algo que futuros titulares da Linha pudessem recuperar - o desastre de seu inevitável abuso** ** _algum dia_** **precisaria ser superado por seus benefícios nos próximos milhares anos.**

 **Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro triste, em voz baixa.** ** _Merlin, seu idiota ..._**

 **Pensar isso não desbloqueou nenhuma salvaguarda final.**

 **Não havia nada atualmente em chamas no Departamento de Mistérios, então Harry cuidadosamente colocou a Linha de volta na mesa.**

 **"Obrigada", disse a velha bruxa. Ela pegou a vara de pedra escura. "Você sabe como eu vou usá-lo para chamar o Wizengamoto para reunir, ou - não importa, eu vou apenas tentar atingir o pódio. Isso parece bastante óbvio. Para o resto do país, é claro, eu sou o Chefe Bruxo, tanto quanto qualquer um sabe, exceto nós quatro ".**

 **Harry hesitou. Então ele imaginou as corujas que receberia se alguém soubesse que podia aconselhar o Chefe Bruxo e o que isso faria com o poder de negociação de Amélia. "Bom."**

 **Amelia enfiou a vara de volta em suas vestes. "Eu não vou dizer que foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, menino-que-sobreviveu, mas poderia ter sido muito pior. Obrigada gentilmente por isso."**

 **Harry já estava preocupado com o equilíbrio exato de poder aqui, do jeito que Madame Bones estava agindo. Os outros, logicamente, deduziram que foi principalmente David Monroe quem planejou o caminho para derrotar Voldemort, o que significava que eles ainda o estavam subestimando. Pode levar uma crise de algum tipo, com Harry resolvendo com sucesso de uma vez, em vez de estragar tudo, antes de Amelia Bones começar a respeitar sua autoridade. Ou acreditar nela, na verdade ... "Então", disse Harry. "Alguma esquisitice para mim que você teria trazido para Dumbledore enquanto ele estivesse por perto?"**

 **Amelia pareceu pensativa. "Desde que você pergunta ... eu posso pensar em três coisas, na verdade. Primeiro, nós não temos a menor ideia de que ritual foi usado para sacrificar os Comensais da Morte e ressuscitar Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele não corresponde a nenhuma lenda conhecida, e os traços mágicos do ritual foram erradicados. Tanto quanto meus aurores podem dizer, as cabeças de todos caíram de seus pescoços devido a causas naturais. Exceto por Walden MacNair, que foi morto por fogo mágico depois de disparar uma Maldição da Morte de sua varinha. Um ritual muito misterioso, de fato." Ela estava dando a Harry Potter um olhar bastante** ** _preciso_** **.**

 **Harry considerou isso, escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente. Voldemort tinha dito que ele iria instalar proteções, então Harry tinha certeza de não ser observado por Auroras no Tempo, mas ainda assim ... "Eu acho que isso é uma questão que você não precisa investigar muito, Madame Bones."**

 **A velha bruxa sorriu ligeiramente. "Nós não podemos ser vistos para ir fácil na investigação de tantas mortes nobres, Harry Potter. Quando eu ouvi recontada sua história particular da última posição de David, eu tive a certeza de enviar investigadores que eu considerava** ** _confiáveis_** **na qualidade usual de seus trabalhos. Auror Nobbs e Auror Colon, de fato, que são amplamente respeitados fora do meu Departamento. Achei o relatório deles uma leitura bastante fascinante." Amelia fez uma pausa. "Há uma possibilidade de que Augustus Rookwood tenha deixado um fantasma -"**

 **"Exorcize-o antes que alguém fale com ele", disse Harry, consciente da súbita martelada de seu coração.**

 **"Sim, senhor", disse a velha bruxa secamente. "Vou perturbar um pouco a ancoragem da alma, e ninguém será mais sábio quando não se concretizar. A segunda questão é que havia um braço humano ainda vivo encontrado entre as coisas do Lorde das Trevas -"**

 **"Bellatrix", disse Harry. Sua mente tinha saltado para trás, fez a conexão que o trauma em curso havia borrado. "Eu acho que é o braço de Bellatrix Black."** ** _Lesath Lestrange não tinha sido nomeado como alguém que perdeu um parente._** **"Oh, caramba. Ela ainda está lá fora, não está. Você pode usar o braço para rastreá-la de alguma forma?"**

 **Amelia Bones tinha adquirido um olhar azedo. "Eu vejo. Como eu estava dizendo, um braço humano ainda vivo foi encontrado entre as coisas do Lorde das Trevas, mas provou ser facilmente incinerado."**

 **"Que** ** _idiota_** **-" Harry se conteve. "Não,** ** _não é_** **um idiota. Porque destruir objetos escuros imediatamente é política do Departamento. Por causa de experiências passadas com anéis que realmente deveriam ter sido jogados em vulcões imediatamente. Certo?"**

 **Moody e Amelia assentiram em uníssono. "Bom palpite, filho", disse Moody.**

 **Pode parecer literalmente inevitável que a estupidez do passado de Harry voltasse e o assombrasse de alguma forma horrível mais tarde, mas isso não era motivo para não tentar subverter o enredo. "Eu espero que você já tenha pensado nisso", disse Harry, "mas o próximo passo óbvio é lançar o equivalente a um boletim internacional para uma bruxa magra que perdeu seu braço esquerdo. Ah, e adicionar vinte e cinco mil galeões prometidos por mim - Diretora, tudo bem, por favor, confie em mim - para qualquer recompensa que esteja sendo oferecida."**

 **"Bem dito." A velha bruxa se inclinou para frente ligeiramente. "O terceiro e último assunto ... houve um elemento verdadeiramente intrigante nos eventos da noite passada, e estou curioso para ver o que você faz dele, Harry Potter. Encontrado entre os cadáveres estava a cabeça e o corpo de Sirius Black."**

 **"** ** _O quê?_** **", Gritou Moody, começando a meio da cadeira.** ** _"Eu pensei que ele estava em Azkaban!"_**

 **"Então ele está", disse Madame Bones. "Nós checamos isso imediatamente. Os guardas de Azkaban relataram que Sirius Black ainda estava em sua cela. A cabeça e o corpo de Black foram transportados para o necrotério do St. Mungo e mostram a mesma causa de morte que os outros Comensais da Morte. Eu também soube que Sirius Black está, a partir desta manhã, sentado no canto de sua cela balançando para frente e para trás com a cabeça entre as mãos. Nenhum outro Comensal da Morte duplicado foi encontrado."**

 **Houve uma pausa cheia de tiques e gritos, enquanto as pessoas consideravam isso.**

 **"Ah ..." disse Minerva. "Isso não é possível nem mesmo pelos padrões de possibilidade de Você-Sabe-Quem. É?"**

 **"Eu também teria pensado quando tinha a sua idade, querida", disse Amelia. "É a sexta coisa mais estranha que eu já vi."**

 **"Você vê, filho?" disse Moody. "Esse tipo de coisa é por que ninguém, nem eu, pode ser paranoico o suficiente." O homem com cicatrizes inclinou a cabeça, parecendo pensativo, enquanto seu olho azul brilhante continuava a girar. "Irmão gêmeo, escondido do resto do mundo? Walpurga Black deu à luz gêmeos, não podia suportar matar um, sabia que o velho Pollux exigiria isso ... não, não estou comprando."**

 **"Alguma ideia, Sr. Potter?" disse Amelia Bones. "Ou este é outro assunto em que o meu Departamento não deveria perguntar muito de perto?"**

 **Harry fechou os olhos e pensou.**

 **Sirus Black caçou Peter Pettigrew, em vez de fugir do país como o senso comum teria sugerido.**

 **Black tinha sido encontrado no meio da rua, cercado por corpos, rindo.**

 **Nada sobrou de Pettigrew, exceto um dedo.**

 **Pettigrew era um espião da Luz, não um agente duplo, mas alguém que se esgueirava e descobria coisas.**

 **Uma das teorias da conspiração sobre Pettigrew era que ele era um animago, já que ele tinha sido bom em descobrir segredos, mesmo em seus anos de Hogwarts.**

 **Os dementadores tiravam toda a magia da vizinhança.**

 **Professor Quirrell havia dito algo sobre um tipo particular de magia que reorganizou a carne como um ferreiro trouxa remodelando metal com martelo e pinça ...**

 **Harry abriu os olhos novamente.**

 **"Peter Pettigrew era um Metamorphmagus secreto?"**

 **O rosto de Amelia Bones mudou. Ela soltou um único gemido e caiu de costas na cadeira.**

 **"Sim, na verdade ..." Minerva disse devagar. "Por quê?"**

 **"Sirius Black é Peter Pettigrew confundido," a voz de Harry explicou pacientemente, "forçado a mudar de forma e fingir ser Negro. Quando o Confundus terminou, Peter estava em Azkaban e não podia voltar atrás. Os Aurores estão acostumados a pessoas em Azkaban dizendo absolutamente tudo para sair, então eles não ouviram enquanto Peter Pettigrew estava gritando sobre isso várias vezes até que sua voz se desgastou."**

 **Até mesmo o rosto de Mad-Eye Moody mostrou o horror, então.**

 **"Em retrospecto," disse a voz de Harry, que parecia estar operando inteiramente no automático, "você deveria ter suspeitado quando conseguiu que** ** _aquele_** **Comensal da Morte fosse levado para Azkaban sem julgamento."**

 **"Pensamos que Malfoy estava distraído", sussurrou a velha bruxa. "Que ele estava apenas tentando se salvar. Havia outros Comensais da Morte que conseguimos, como Bellatrix-"**

 **Harry assentiu, sentindo como se seu pescoço e cabeça estivessem se movendo em cordas de marionetes. "O servo mais fanático e devoto do Lorde das Trevas, um núcleo natural de oposição para qualquer um que contestasse o controle de Lúcio dos Comensais da Morte. Você achava que Lúcio estava distraído."**

 **"Tire-o de lá", disse Minerva McGonagall. Sua voz subiu para um grito. "** ** _Tire-o de lá!_** **"**

 **Amelia Bones se levantou da cadeira, girou para o Floo -**

 **"Pare."**

 **Todos olharam para Harry com espanto, ninguém mais do que Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Algo mais parecia ter dominado a voz de Harry. "Há quatro coisas que ainda precisamos discutir. Um homem inocente esteve em Azkaban por dez anos, oito meses e quatorze dias. Ele pode ficar lá mais alguns minutos. É urgente essas quatro coisas."**

 **"Você -" sussurrou Amelia Bones. "Você não deve tentar ser essa pessoa, na sua idade-"**

 **"Primeiro. Eu acho que deveria olhar para os registros completos da polícia em todos os outros Comensais da Morte que foram para Azkaban** ** _enquanto Lucius estava distraído._** **Você pode compilar isso até hoje à noite?"**

 **"Dentro de uma hora", disse Amelia Bones. Ela parecia cinza.**

 **Harry assentiu. "Segundo. Azkaban acabou. Você precisará começar os preparativos agora para mover os prisioneiros para Nurmengard ou outras prisões não-Dementadoras seguras, e para providenciar tratamento para a exposição ao Dementador."**

 **"Eu", disse Amelia. A velha bruxa parecia curvada, diminuída. "Eu ... não acho que, mesmo com este ... escândalo, que o restante do Wizengamoto se curve ... e que os Dementadores devam ser alimentados, não tanto quanto nós os alimentamos, mas eles devem ser dados algumas vítimas, ou eles vão vagar pelo mundo, atacando inocentes ... "**

 **"Não importa o que o Wizengamoto diz", disse Harry. "Porque -" a voz de Harry engasgou. "Porque -" Harry respirou fundo, firmou-se. Pensou que podia ver a forma agora do futuro imediato, podia vê-la se estendendo diante dele como um caminho dourado iluminado pela luz do sol.** ** _Isso também foi escrito no livro do Tempo que eu não devo ver?_** **"Porque se eu estiver certo sobre o que vem a seguir, então muito em breve, Hermione Granger, a Garota-Que-Reviveu, irá para Azkaban e destruirá todos os Dementadores lá."**

 **"Impossível!" cuspiu Mad-Eye Moody.**

 **"Merlin", sussurrou Amelia Bones. "Oh, querido Merlin. Foi o que aconteceu com o Dementador que Dumbledore 'perdeu'. É por isso que eles têm medo de você - e agora ela também?" Sua voz tremeu. "O que é isso, o que é tudo isso?"**

 ** _Se Hermione acredita que a morte pode ser derrotada_**

 ** _Se ela poderia ou não ter acreditado nisso antes, ela vai acreditar agora._**

 **"Uma chave de portal autorizada para Azkaban seria apreciada -" a voz de Harry se quebrou novamente. Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.**

 ** _Ela não pode morrer._** ** _Eu tenho o horcrux dela._**

 ** _Mas Hermione não precisa saber disso._** ** _Não por mais uma semana._**

 ** _Se ela está disposta a arriscar sua própria vida para acabar com isso -_**

 **"Embora eu pense, ela poderia fazer o seu próprio caminho até lá ..."**

 **"Harry?" disse a diretora McGonagall.**

 **Harry estava chorando agora, respirações irregulares enormes explodindo dele. Mas ele não parou de falar. Em algum lugar lá fora, Peter Pettigrew estava esperando enquanto Harry chorava.**

 **Em algum lugar lá fora, todo mundo estava esperando enquanto ele chorava.**

 **"Terceiro. Em algum lugar dentro das alas de Hogwarts. Em uma posição altamente defensável. Mas onde casos de emergência podem ser portados de fora para dentro das enfermarias. Haverá um h-h-hospital de alta segurança. Com guardas muito poderosos, que fizeram Votos Inquebráveis. Eu não me importo com quanto ouro é preciso para pagar os votos, isso realmente não importa mais, e Alastor Moody vai projetar a arquitetura de segurança, e ir completamente ao mar em paranoia sem ser limitado por um orçamento ou sanidade ou senso comum, só tem que abrir** ** _logo._** **" Não pôde parar de falar para chorar.**

 **"Harry", disse a diretora, "ambos acham que você enlouqueceu, eles não o conhecem bem o suficiente para saber melhor. Você precisa desacelerar e explicar."**

 **Em vez disso, Harry enfiou a mão na bolsa e projetou letras com os dedos, e retirou-se, com os dedos esticando, um pedaço de ouro de cinco quilos a maior do que o punho dele, de quando ele estivera experimentando esta manhã. Ele fez um baque pesado quando aterrissou na mesa.**

 **Moody esticou o braço e bateu com a varinha, e então sua garganta fez um som incompreensível.**

 **"Esse é o seu orçamento inicial, Alastor, se você precisar de dinheiro imediatamente. Nicholas Flamel não fez a Pedra Filosofal, ele roubou, Dumbledore não conhecia a história secreta, mas Monroe sim. Uma vez que você sabe como funciona, a Pedra pode fazer uma completa restauração a plena saúde e juventude a cada duzentos e trinta e quatro segundos. Trezentas e sessenta pessoas por dia. Cento e trinta e quatro mil curas por ano. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para impedir, todos os magos em todo lugar, e todos os goblins e elfos domésticos e quem quer que seja, de morrer. De velhice, ou qualquer outra coisa". Harry estava enxugando as lágrimas, de novo e de novo. "Flamel tinha mais sangue em suas mãos do que uma centena de Voldemort, por todas as pessoas que ele poderia ter salvo e não o fez. O tempo todo, Moody, a Pedra Filosofal poderia ter curado todas as suas cicatrizes e ter te dado de volta sua perna, se Flamel estivesse com vontade, Dumbledore não sabia, tenho certeza de que ele não sabia". Harry sorriu trêmulo. "Eu não posso te imaginar como uma bruxa adolescente, Madame Bones, mas aposto que ficaria bem em você. Isso vai lhe dar mais energia para tentar impedir que o Wizengamoto mexa comigo, porque se eles acham que a Pedra é algo que eles podem mexer de qualquer maneira, taxar, regulamentar, eu não ligo, Hogwarts vai se separar da Grã-Bretanha e se tornar seu próprio país. Diretora, Hogwarts não é mais dependente do ouro do Ministério, ou comida por tudo que importa. Você pode reformar o currículo educacional à vontade. Estou pensando que talvez queiramos adicionar alguns cursos mais avançados em breve, especialmente em estudos trouxas."**

 **"Devagar** ** _!_** **", Disse Minerva McGonagall.**

 **"Quarto -" Harry disse, e então parou.**

 ** _Quarto._** ** _Comece os preparativos para uma retirada ordenada do Estatuto de Segredo e providencie uma cura mágica em massa para o mundo trouxa._** ** _Aqueles que se opõem a esta agenda de alguma forma podem ser negados serviços pela Pedra ..._**

 **Os lábios de Harry não podiam se mover. Não não queriam,** ** _não podiam._**

 **Com seis bilhões de trouxas pensando de forma criativa sobre como usar magia ...**

 **A antimatéria transfiguradora era apenas uma ideia. Não foi nem a ideia mais destrutiva. Havia também buracos negros e strangelets negativamente carregados. E se os buracos negros não pudessem ser Transfigurados porque eles** ** _já_** **não** ** _existiam,_** **como a magia definia dentro de algum raio espacial, havia apenas Transfigurando muitas e muitas armas nucleares e peste da Morte Negra que podiam se reproduzir antes que a Transfiguração se dissipasse e Harry não tinha sequer pensado sobre o problema por cinco minutos, mas isso não importava, porque ele já pensara o suficiente. Alguém pensaria nisso, alguém falaria, alguém tentaria. A probabilidade era tão próxima da certeza quanto não fazia diferença.**

 **O que acontecia se você transfigurasse um milímetro cúbico de quarks positivos, apenas os quarks positivos sem nenhum quarks negtivos para ligá-los? Harry nem sabia, e os quarks eram certamente um tipo de substância que já existia. Tudo o que poderia ser necessário era um único nascido-trouxa que soubesse os nomes dos seis quarks decidido a experimentar. Esse poderia** ** _ser_** **o relógio correndo para o fim profetizado do mundo.**

 **Harry teria tentado negar o pensamento, racionalizá-lo.**

 **Ele não podia fazer isso também.**

 **Não era uma coisa-que-Harry-Potter-faria.**

 **Como a água fluindo para baixo, Harry Potter não se arriscaria quando se tratasse de não destruir o mundo.**

 **"Quarto?" disse Amelia Bones, que parecia ter sido atingida repetidamente no rosto por um planeta. "** ** _O que é o quarto?_** **"**

 **"Não importa", disse Harry. Sua voz não se quebrou. Ele não se dobrou soluçando. Ainda havia vidas que ele poderia salvar e as que prevaleciam. "Não importa. Chefe Bruxa Bones, eu dei a regência do Wizengamoto em suas mãos. Por favor, use essa posição para anunciar internacionalmente que o poder de cura da Pedra em breve será disponibilizado para todos, e enquanto isso, todos os pacientes que estão morrendo devem ser mantido vivo a qualquer custo, não importa qual magia é necessária para fazê-lo. O anúncio é sua prioridade absoluta. Quando você tiver feito isso, você pode resgatar Peter Pettigrew e dizer ao seu antigo Departamento para iniciar os preparativos para encerrar Azkaban. Então, por favor, mande alguém preparar uma lista completa de Comensais da Morte presos e o que foram sentenciados sem seus julgamentos e se Lúcio parecia estranhamente desinteressado em defendê-los. Obrigado. Isso é tudo."**

 **Amelia Bones virou-se sem outra palavra e correu para o Floo como se ela própria estivesse em chamas.**

 **"E alguém," Harry disse, sua voz se quebrando novamente agora que tudo estava em movimento, e chorar não estava custando tempo, embora a grande maioria das vidas em jogo tivesse acabado não sendo ainda possível de ser salva, "alguém tem que, alguém diga a Remus Lupin".**


	119. Capítulo 118: Algo para proteger, Draco

**Capítulo 118: Algo para proteger, Draco Malfoy.**

 **O garoto estava sentado em um escritório perto de onde a ex-vice-diretora havia reunido os alunos. Suas lágrimas secaram horas atrás. Agora só havia a espera para ver o que seria dele, parte da ala órfã de Hogwarts, cuja vida e felicidade jaziam nas mãos dos inimigos de sua família. O menino tinha sido chamado para esta sala, e ele tinha vindo porque não havia mais nada para fazer e nenhum outro lugar para ir. Vincent e Gregory tinham saído do seu lado, chamados de volta pelas mães para os funerais apressados de seus pais. Talvez o menino devesse ter ido com eles, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ele não teria sido capaz de fazer o papel de um Malfoy. O sentimento de vazio que o preenchia era tão profundo que não deixava espaço nem para a pretensa cortesia.**

 **Todo mundo estava morto.**

 **Seu pai estava morto e seu padrinho, MacNair, e seu padrinho, o sr. Avery. Mesmo Sirius Black, primo de sua mãe, de alguma forma conseguiu morrer, e o último remanescente da Casa dos Black não era amigo de nenhum Malfoy.**

 **Todo mundo estava morto.**

 **Houve uma batida na porta do escritório; e então, quando o menino não respondeu, a porta se abriu, revelando -**

 **"Vá embora", Draco Malfoy disse ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ele não conseguiu reunir nenhuma força nas palavras.**

 **"Eu vou em breve", Harry Potter disse, quando ele entrou no quarto. "Mas há uma decisão a ser tomada, e só você pode fazer isso."**

 **Draco virou a cabeça para a parede, porque só de olhar para Harry Potter tomou mais energia do que havia sobrando nele.**

 **"Você tem que decidir", disse Harry, "o que acontece com Draco Malfoy depois disso. Eu não quero dizer isso de nenhuma maneira ameaçadora. Não importa o quê, você ainda vai crescer para ser o herdeiro rico de uma Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa. A coisa é:" A voz de Harry estava vacilando agora "a coisa é, há uma verdade horrível que você não sabe, e eu continuo pensando que se você soubesse, você me diria para não ser seu amigo e eu não quero deixar de ser seu amigo, mas apenas - nunca te contar - e sempre manter essa mentira para que eu possa continuar sendo seu amigo - eu não posso fazer isso. Não quero mais isso, não quero estar** ** _manipulando_** **você, já te machuquei demais".**

 ** _Então pare de tentar ser meu amigo, você não é bom nisso de qualquer maneira._** **As palavras subiram à consciência de Draco e foram rejeitadas por seus lábios. Ele sentiu como se já tivesse perdido Harry, dos jogos que Harry tinha jogado com sua amizade, as mentiras e manipulações; e ainda o pensamento de voltar para Sonserina sozinho, talvez sem Vincent e Gregory se suas mães terminassem o acordo ... Draco não queria fazer isso, ele não queria voltar para a Sonserina e viver sua vida entre apenas pessoas que concordaram em ser Classificadas na Casa Sonserina. Draco mal era sensato o suficiente para lembrar quantos de seus amigos verdadeiros também eram amigos de Harry, que Padma era uma Corvinal e até mesmo Theodore era um Tenente Caótico. Tudo o que restava da Casa Malfoy era uma tradição agora; e essa tradição dizia que não era inteligente dizer ao vencedor da guerra para ir embora e parar de tentar ser seu amigo.**

 **"Tudo bem", Draco disse. "Conte-me."**

 **"Isso é o que eu vou fazer", disse Harry. "E então a Diretora virá depois que eu sair, e selará sua última meia hora de memória. Mas antes disso, sabendo toda a verdade, você vai decidir se ainda quer se envolver comigo." A voz de Harry estava tremendo. "Hum. De acordo com os registros que eu estava lendo antes de vir para cá, a história realmente começou em 1926 com o nascimento de um mago meio-sangue chamado Tom Morfin Riddle. Sua mãe morreu no parto e ele cresceu em um orfanato trouxa, até que sua carta de Hogwarts foi trazida a ele pelo Professor Dumbledore ..."**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu continuou falando, palavras que se chocaram contra o que restava da mente de Draco como casas caindo.**

 ** _O Lorde das Trevas tinha sido mestiço._** ** _Ele nunca acreditou em pureza de sangue por uma fração de segundo._**

 ** _Tom Riddle tinha a ideia de Lorde Voldemort como uma piada de mau gosto._**

 ** _Os Comensais da Morte estavam destinados a perder para David Monroe, então Monroe poderia assumir._**

 ** _Depois de desistir disso, Tom Riddle continuou jogando Voldemort em vez de realmente tentar ganhar, porque ele gostava de comandar os Comensais da Morte._**

 ** _Voldemort me usou para tentar enquadrar meu pai por minha tentativa de assassinato, depois me usou novamente para ir atrás da Pedra Filosofal._** **Draco não conseguia se lembrar dessa parte, mas já lhe disseram que ele tinha sido usado como um peão ao lado da Professora Sprout, e que nenhuma acusação seria arquivada.**

 **E então o último horror.**

 **"Você -" sussurrou Draco Malfoy. "Você -"**

 **"Eu sou aquele que matou seu pai e todos os outros Comensais da Morte na noite passada. Ele disse para abrir fogo em mim no momento em que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, então eu tive que matá-los para ter uma chance de lidar com Voldemort, que era um perigo para o mundo inteiro". A voz de Harry Potter estava tensa. "Eu não pensei em você e Theodore e Vincent e Gregory, mas se eu tivesse, eu teria feito isso de qualquer maneira. Minha mente conseguiu não perceber até depois que o Sr. White era Lúcio, mas se eu tivesse percebido, eu ainda não teria arriscado deixá-lo vivo, no caso de ele conhecer magia sem varinha. O pensamento me ocorreu muito antes que seria bastante conveniente, em termos de cenário político, para todos os Comensais da Morte morrerem de repente. Pensei que os Comensais da Morte eram pessoas horríveis, muito mais forte do que nunca, desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, mas se seu pai não estivesse lá e eu tivesse um botão que poderia matá-lo remotamente, eu não teria pressionado o botão apenas por razões políticas, o modo como me sinto sobre o que fiz e se há remorso ... bem, há uma parte de mim que está gritando em horror genérico sobre ter matado alguém. Uma parte que diz que, do ponto de vista moral, os Comensais da Morte assinaram suas vidas no dia em que aceitaram servir Voldemort. Eles apontaram suas varinhas para mim primeiro, blá blá e assim por diante. Mas agora eu me sinto mal com o que eu fiz para você. Novamente. Eu sinto que" a voz de Harry Potter balançou um pouco "tudo que eu faço só te machuca, por todas as minhas** ** _boas intenções,_** **que você só perdeu por estar perto de mim, então se você disser para ficar longe de Draco Malfoy depois disso, então eu vou. E se você quer que eu tente ser seu amigo de verdade desta vez, sem nunca tentar manipulá-lo novamente, sem nunca usá-lo novamente ou arriscar machucá-lo novamente, então eu vou, eu juro que vou."**

 **O próximo Lorde Malfoy estava chorando, abertamente na frente de seu inimigo, decoro e compostura abandonados, porque ele não tinha ninguém por quem pudesse mantê-lo.**

 **Uma mentira.**

 **Uma mentira.**

 **Tudo tinha sido uma mentira, era tudo mentiras empilhadas em cima de mentiras, mentiras mentiras mentiras -**

 **"** ** _Você_** **deveria morrer", Draco forçou a sair. "Você deveria morrer por ter matado o pai." As palavras apenas o encheram de mais vazio, mas precisavam ser ditas.**

 **Harry Potter apenas balançou a cabeça. "E se isso não é uma opção?"**

 **"Você deveria ser** ** _machucado._** **"**

 **Harry apenas balançou a cabeça novamente.**

 **O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu pressionou o Lorde Malfoy por sua decisão.**

 **O Lorde Malfoy recusou-se a dar. Ele não podia dizer, não podia dizer isso de qualquer maneira. Ele não queria que o vencedor da guerra e seus amigos em comum o abandonassem, e ele não daria a absolvição que Harry queria também.**

 **Então Draco Malfoy se recusou a responder, e então o tempo da memória daquele eu acabou.**

 **O garoto estava sentado em um escritório perto de onde a ex-vice-diretora havia reunido os alunos. Suas lágrimas correram secas horas atrás. Agora só havia a espera para ver o que seria dele, parte da ala órfã de Hogwarts, cuja vida e felicidade jaziam nas mãos dos inimigos de sua família. O menino tinha sido chamado para esta sala e ele tinha vindo, porque não havia mais nada a fazer, e nenhum outro lugar para ir. Vincent e Gregory tinham saído do seu lado, chamados de volta pelas mães para os funerais apressados de seus pais. Talvez o menino devesse ter ido com eles, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ele não teria sido capaz de fazer o papel de um Malfoy. O sentimento de vazio que o preenchia era tão profundo que não deixava espaço nem para mentiras.**

 **Todo mundo estava morto.**

 **Todos estavam mortos e tudo era inútil desde o começo.**

 **Ouviu-se uma batida na porta do escritório e, depois de uma pausa educada, abriu-se para revelar a diretora McGonagall, vestida como vestira quando era professora. "Sr. Malfoy?" o inimigo vitorioso de sua família disse. "Por favor, venha comigo."**

 **Indiferente, Draco se levantou e a seguiu para fora do escritório. Vendo Harry Potter esperando ao lado dela, deu-lhe uma pausa, mas então sua mente simplesmente o desligou.**

 **"Aqui está a última coisa", disse Harry Potter. "Eu encontrei em um pergaminho dobrado cujo exterior disse que era a última arma a ser usada contra a Casa Malfoy, dizendo-me para não ler mais até que toda a guerra estivesse na balança. Eu não queria contar para você antes porque achei que poderia prejudicar sua decisão injustamente. Se você fosse uma boa pessoa que nunca matou ou mentiu, mas teve que fazer um ou outro, o que seria pior?"**

 **Draco o ignorou e continuou na companhia da diretora McGonagall, deixando Harry para trás, triste.**

 **Chegaram ao antigo escritório da diretora, onde ela acendeu o fogo de foo com um aceno de sua varinha, disse para a chama verde "escritório de viagem de Gringotts" e entrou depois de um olhar firme em sua direção.**

 **Por falta de qualquer outra opção, Draco Malfoy seguiu.**

 **Deitou-se na cama, sentindo-se mais indiferente do que de costume naquela manhã, acordou cedo demais com o Sol começando a se levantar - embora a luz direta do sol estivesse bloqueada pelos arranha-céus que sombreavam sua casa. Um leve toque de ressaca roeu suas têmporas, secou sua boca; ela tentou economizar com a bebida (embora ela não soubesse por que se incomodava), mas ontem ela se sentiu ... ainda mais deprimida do que o normal, como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa, de alguma forma. Não pela primeira vez, nem pela centésima vez, pensou em mudar - para Adelaide, para Perth, talvez para Perth Amboy, se fosse o que era necessário. Ela sempre teve a sensação de que havia outro lugar onde deveria estar; mas, embora pudesse viver uma vida confortável nos pagamentos que a companhia de seguros lhe dava, não podia pagar por luxos. Ela não podia pagar para ir vagabundear pelo mundo à procura de um lugar que se encaixasse em seu sentimento de pertencer insatisfeito. Ela tinha assistido a TV por tempo suficiente, ela havia alugado viagens suficientes, para saber que em nenhum lugar o videocassete lhe mostrasse dava mais sentido de "casa" do que Sidney.**

 **Ela se sentiu congelada, parada no tempo, desde o acidente de trânsito que havia roubado suas memórias - não apenas de uma família morta que não significava nada para ela agora, mas memórias como o funcionamento de um fogão. Ela suspeitava, não, ela** ** _sabia,_** **que o que quer que seu coração estivesse esperando, qualquer que fosse a chave necessária para se virar dentro dela para fazer sua vida começar a se mover novamente, era mais uma coisa que ela perdera para aquela minivan descontrolada. Ela pensou nisso quase todas as manhãs, tentando adivinhar o que estava faltando, desaparecido, perdido de sua vida e mente.**

 **Alguém tocou a campainha dela.**

 **Ela gemeu, virando a cabeça longe o suficiente para olhar para o despertador LED ao lado de sua cama. 6:31, disse, com o ponto AM aceso.** ** _Sério?_** **Bem, esse idiota poderia esperar enquanto ela cambaleava para fora da cama em seu próprio ritmo, então.**

 **Cambaleou para fora da cama, ignorando a campainha quando ela tocou de novo, quando ela entrou no banheiro e se vestiu.**

 **Ela desceu as escadas, ignorando a sensação incômoda de que alguém deveria estar respondendo a porta para ela. "Quem está aí?" ela chamou a porta fechada; a porta tinha um olho mágico, mas estava embaçada.**

 **"Você é Nancy Manson?" veio a voz de uma mulher, falando com um sotaque escocês preciso.**

 **"Sim", ela disse com cautela.**

 **"** ** _Eunoe_** **"** ** _,_** **falou a voz escocesa, e Nancy saltou em choque quando um flash de luz veio da porta e** ** _bateu_** **nela e ...**

 **Nancy balançou, colocando a mão na testa. Flashes de luz passando pelas portas e batendo nas pessoas, isso era ... isso era ... isso não era particularmente surpreendente ...**

 **"Você poderia por favor abrir a porta?" disse a voz da mulher escocesa. "A guerra acabou e suas memórias devem retornar em breve. Há alguém aqui que gostaria de vê-la."**

 ** _Minhas memórias_** **-**

 **A cabeça de Nancy já estava entupida, como se ela estivesse prestes a começar a cortar algo de seu cérebro, mas conseguiu estender a mão e abrir a porta.**

 **Lá na frente dela estava uma mulher vestida como uma bruxa** ** _(perfeitamente normal)_** **, de vestes negras a chapéu pontudo alto -**

 **\- e de pé ao lado dela um menino, com cabelo curto branco-loiro e vestindo vestes escuras aparadas em verde** ** _(perfeitamente normal)_** **, olhando para ela com o queixo caído e os olhos arregalados e começando a se encher de lágrimas.**

 ** _Roupões verdes e cabelo branco-loiro ..._**

 **Algo morno agitou em sua memória. Ela sentiu seu coração subindo em sua garganta quando percebeu que a coisa que ela estava procurando nesses últimos dez anos poderia estar bem na frente dela neste mesmo instante. Em algum lugar dentro dela, o gelo estava se rompendo em seu coração, o pedaço dela que havia parado por tanto tempo se preparando para se mover mais uma vez.**

 **O menino estava olhando para ela, sua boca trabalhando silenciosamente.**

 **Um nome misterioso surgiu em sua mente, subiu para seus lábios.**

 **"Lucius?" ela sussurrou.**


	120. Capítulo 119: Algo para proteger, Severu

**Capítulo 119: Algo para proteger, Severus Snape.**

 **Um humor sombrio invadiu o escritório da diretora. Minerva havia retornado depois de deixar Draco e Narcissa/Nancy no St. Mungus, onde Lady Malfoy estava sendo examinada para ver se uma década vivendo como trouxa causara algum dano à sua saúde; e Harry tinha chegado ao escritório da Diretora novamente e então ... não conseguia pensar em prioridades. Havia tanta** ** _coisa_** **para fazer, tantas coisas, que até mesmo a diretora McGonagall não parecia saber por onde começar, e certamente não Harry. Nesse momento, Minerva repetidamente escrevia palavras em pergaminho e depois as apagava com um aceno de mão, e Harry fechara os olhos em busca de clareza. Houve alguma** ** _próxima_** **primeira coisa que precisava acontecer ...**

 **Houve uma batida na grande porta de carvalho que tinha sido de Dumbledore, e a diretora a abriu com uma palavra.**

 **O homem que entrava no escritório da diretora parecia cansado, descartara a cadeira de rodas, mas ainda andava mancando. Ele usava vestes negras que eram simples, mas limpas e sem manchas. Sobre o ombro esquerdo estava pendurada uma mochila, de couro cinza resistente, com filigrana de prata que continha quatro pedras verdes peroladas. Parecia uma mochila completamente encantada, que poderia conter o conteúdo de uma casa trouxa.**

 **Um olhar para ele e Harry sabia.**

 **A diretora McGonagall estava congelada atrás de sua nova mesa.**

 **Severus Snape inclinou a cabeça para ela.**

 **"Qual o significado disso?" disse a Diretora, soando ... doente de coração, como ela sabia, em um relance, assim como Harry.**

 **"Eu renuncio a minha posição como o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts", o homem disse simplesmente. "Eu não vou ficar para tirar o meu salário do mês passado. Se há alunos que foram particularmente prejudicados por mim, você pode usar o dinheiro para o benefício deles."**

 ** _Ele sabe._** **O pensamento veio para Harry, e ele não poderia ter dito em palavras o** ** _que_** **o Mestre de Poções sabia agora; exceto que ficou claro que Severus sabia disso.**

 **"Severus ..." A diretora McGonagall começou. Sua voz soou oca. "Professor Severus Snape, você pode não perceber como é difícil encontrar mestres de poções que possam ensinar os nascidos trouxas com segurança, ou professores afiados o suficiente para manter a Casa Sonserina em qualquer aparência de ordem ..."**

 **Novamente o homem inclinou a cabeça. "Eu acho que não precisa ser dito a você, Diretora, mas eu recomendo nos termos mais fortes possíveis que o próximo Chefe da Sonserina não seja nada como eu."**

 **"Severus, você só fez como Albus lhe disse para fazer! Você poderia ficar e agir de forma diferente!"**

 **"Diretora", disse Harry. Sua própria voz também parecia oca, e Harry se perguntou, pois ele não conhecia Severus Snape tão bem. "Se ele quiser ir, acho que você deveria deixá-lo ir."**

 ** _Dumbledore estava usando ele._** ** _Talvez não exatamente da maneira que o professor Quirrell pensava, talvez fosse profecia em vez de sabotar Sonserina, mas Dumbledore ainda o estava usando._** ** _Havia coisas que poderiam ter sido ditas há muito tempo para Severus, para libertá-lo._** ** _Está claro porque Dumbledore não arriscou isso, mas ainda assim, Severus não estava sendo usado gentilmente._** ** _Até mesmo sua cegueira e tristeza estavam sendo usadas, o modo como ele não entendia as consequências de suas ações como Mestre de Poções ..._**

 **"É bom encontrar você aqui, Sr. Potter", disse Severus. "Há negócios inacabados entre nós."**

 **Harry não sabia o que dizer, então ele apenas assentiu.**

 **Severus parecia estar tendo alguma dificuldade em falar, enquanto estava diante dos dois com a mochila cinza no ombro. Finalmente, ele pareceu encontrar as palavras que veio falar. "Sua mãe. Lily. Ela era -"**

 **"Eu sei", disse Harry, através da espessura de sua garganta. "Você não precisa dizer isso."**

 **"Lily era uma bruxa excelente, Sr. Potter. Eu não faria você pensar de outra forma em qualquer palavra que eu dissesse a você."**

 **"** ** _Severus?_** **", Disse Minerva McGonagall, parecendo tão chocada quanto se tivesse sido mordida por seus próprios sapatos.**

 **O ex-mestre de poções manteve os olhos em Harry. "Mais de uma barrerira estava entre eu e Lily, mais notavelmente minhas tentativas imprudentes de agradar os sangues-puros da minha casa. Se eu fiz soar como um erro em um campo lamacento terminava tudo, se eu fingisse que ela não tinha razão além de coisas superficiais para não me amar, espero que seus livros também tenham dito por que os tolos podem dizer tais coisas."**

 **"Eles dizem", disse Harry. Ele estava olhando para a fina mochila cinza no ombro esquerdo de Severus Snape, incapaz de encontrar os olhos do Mestre de Poções. "Eles disseram."**

 **"No entanto," o antigo Mestre de Poções continuou: "Infelizmente não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre o seu pai do que já lhe disse".**

 ** _"Severus!"_**

 **O antigo Mestre de Poções parecia ter olhos apenas para Harry. "A Marca Negra em meu braço não está morta, nem a profecia foi cumprida por aquela história que você recontou diante da multidão. Como você destruiu tudo menos um remanescente do Lorde das Trevas?"**

 **Harry hesitou. "Eu obliviei a maioria de suas memórias e ... o selei, eu acho que é como os magos dizem isso. Mesmo que o selo se quebre, ele não voltará como ele mesmo."**

 **Severus franziu a testa brevemente e depois encolheu os ombros. "Suponho que isso seja aceitável."**

 **"Professor Snape" Harry disse, porque isso também era agora sua responsabilidade "a Ordem da Fênix deve a você pelos serviços prestados. Eu estou em uma excelente posição para pagá-lo, tanto financeira quanto magicamente. Apenas no caso de você querer começar sua próxima vida em uma posição de riqueza, ou com cabelos melhores, ou algo assim."**

 **"Palavras estranhas para dizer a mim", disse o ex-mestre de poções com um leve sotaque. "Eu fui ao Lorde das Trevas com a intenção de lhe vender a profecia em troca do amor de Lily se tornar meu, por qualquer escuridão que fosse necessária para alcançá-lo. Isso não é algo para ser perdoado levemente. E então, nos anos seguintes, como o Mestre de Poções ... que você experimentou. Você acha que o meu serviço à Ordem da Fênix pagou todos os meus pecados?"**

 **"As pessoas estão sempre quebradas", disse Harry, embora as palavras ficassem presas na garganta. "Elas sempre cometem erros. Pelo menos você tentou pagá-los."**

 **"Talvez", disse o antigo mestre de poções. "Meu dever final foi falhar em guardar a Pedra, ser derrubado. Isso eu fiz e sobrevivi, o que eu nunca esperei fazer." Severus estava encostado na porta pela qual ele entrou, tirando o peso da perna esquerda. "Eu não teria pensado em pedir o seu perdão, mas desde que você o ofereceu tão livremente, eu aceito com gratidão. Deste dia em diante, desejo seguir caminhos menos indelicados, e acho que é melhor fazê-lo começando de novo."**

 **Lágrimas brilhavam no nariz e nas bochechas de Minerva McGonagall, quando ela falou sua voz estava sem esperança. "Certamente você poderia começar de novo dentro de Hogwarts."**

 **Severus balançou a cabeça. "Muitos estudantes se lembrariam de mim como o malvado Mestre de Poções. Não, Minerva. Eu irei a algum lugar novo, e tomarei um novo nome e encontrarei alguém novo para amar."**

 **"Severus Snape", Harry disse, porque era sua responsabilidade dizer isso, "foi feita toda a sua vontade?"**

 **"O assassino de Lily foi derrotado", disse o homem. "Eu estou contente."**

 **A diretora baixou a cabeça. "Fique bem, Severus", ela sussurrou.**

 **"Eu tenho um último conselho", disse Harry. "Se você quiser."**

 **"Qual seria?" disse Severus Snape.**

 **"** **Ruminar sobre o passado pode contribuir para a depressão. Você tem a minha total permissão para nunca mais pensar sobre o seu passado. Você não deveria pensar que é sua responsabilidade para Lily suportar sua culpa por ela, ou qualquer coisa assim. Apenas mantenha sua mente em seu futuro e quaisquer novas pessoas que você conhecer."**

 **"Vou levar sua sabedoria em consideração", Severus disse de forma neutra.**

 **"Além disso, tente uma marca diferente de xampu para cabelos."**

 **Um sorriso irônico cruzou o rosto de Severus, e Harry pensou que poderia ter sido, pela primeira vez, um sorriso verdadeiro do homem. "Caia morto, Potter."**

 **Harry riu.**

 **Severus riu.**

 **Minerva estava soluçando.**

 **Sem dizer mais nada, o homem livre pegou uma pitada de pó de floo, lançou-o na lareira do escritório e entrou na chama verde sussurrando algo que ninguém captou; e esse foi a última vez que alguém ouviu falar de Severus Snape.**


	121. Capítulo 120: Algo para proteger, Hermio

**Capítulo 120: Algo para proteger, Hermione Granger.**

 **E foi noite e era manhã, o último dia. 15 de junho de 1992.**

 **A luz inicial da manhã, a madrugada antes do nascer do sol, mal iluminava o céu. Para o leste de Hogwarts, onde o Sol se elevaria, aquele leve tom de cinza tornava pouco visível o horizonte montanhoso além do campo de quadribol.**

 **A plataforma de pedra do terraço onde Harry estava sentado seria alta o suficiente para ver o amanhecer além das colinas abaixo; ele pediu por isso, quando estava descrevendo seu novo escritório.**

 **Naquele momento Harry estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre uma almofada, uma brisa gelada de antes da manhã agitando as mãos e o rosto expostos. Ele ordenou aos elfos domésticos que trouxessem o trono pintado à mão de seu escritório anterior como General Caos ... e então ele disse aos elfos para colocá-lo de volta, uma vez que ocorreu a Harry começar a se preocupar sobre de onde seu gosto em decorações tinha vindo e se Voldemort possuía um trono similar. O que, em si, não era um argumento decisivo - não era como sentar em um trono reluzente para avaliar as terras abaixo de Hogwarts fosse** ** _antiético_** **de qualquer maneira que a filosofia moral de Harry pudesse entender -, mas Harry decidiu que precisava de tempo e pensar sobre isso. Enquanto isso, almofadas simples serviriam bem o suficiente.**

 **Na sala abaixo, conectado ao telhado por uma simples escada de madeira, estava o novo escritório de Harry dentro de Hogwarts. Uma sala ampla, cercada por janelas de parede inteira nos quatro lados para entrada da luz do sol; atualmente sem mobília, exceto por quatro cadeiras e uma mesa. Harry havia dito à diretora McGonagall o que ele estava procurando, e a diretora McGonagall colocara o Chapéu Seletor e então contara a Harry a série de voltas e reviravoltas que o levariam aonde ele queria estar. Alto o suficiente em Hogwarts que o castelo não deveria ter sido tão alto, alto o suficiente em Hogwarts que ninguém olhando de fora veria um pedaço do castelo correspondente ao local onde Harry estava sentado. Parecia uma precaução elementar contra os franco-atiradores que não havia motivo para** ** _não_** **tomar.**

 **Embora, por outro lado, Harry não tivesse ideia de onde ele** ** _estava_** **atualmente em qualquer sentido real. Se o seu escritório não podia ser visto das terras abaixo, então como Harry estava vendo as terras, como os fótons estavam vindo da paisagem para ele? No lado oeste do horizonte, as estrelas ainda brilhavam, claras no ar da madrugada. Os fótons eram os fótons reais que haviam sido emitidos por enormes fornos de plasma a uma distância inimaginável? Ou Harry agora estava sentado dentro de uma visão sonhada do castelo de Hogwarts? Ou era tudo, sem mais explicações, 'apenas mágica'? Ele precisava que a eletricidade funcionasse melhor em torno da magia para que ele pudesse experimentar com um apontador laser para baixo e para cima.**

 **E sim, Harry tinha seu próprio escritório em Hogwarts agora. Ele ainda não tinha nenhum título oficial, mas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era agora um verdadeiro acessório da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o futuro lar da Pedra Filosofal e a única instituição bruxa do mundo genuinamente de ensino superior. Não estava totalmente garantido, mas a Professora Vector tinha colocado alguns Feitiços e Runas preliminares para filtrar o escritório e o telhado contra as escutas.**

 **Harry sentou-se em sua almofada, perto da borda do telhado do escritório, e olhou para baixo para as árvores e o lago e a grama e as flores. Lá embaixo, as carruagens estavam paradas imóveis, ainda não atreladas a cavalos esqueléticos. Pequenas embarcações cobriam a praia, preparadas para transportar estudantes mais jovens pelo lago quando chegasse a hora. O Expresso de Hogwarts havia chegado durante a noite, e agora os vagões de trem e o enorme motor antiquado aguardavam do outro lado do lago ao sul. Tudo estava pronto para levar os estudantes para casa depois da festa de despedida pela manhã.**

 **Harry olhou para o outro lado do lago, para a grande locomotiva à moda antiga na qual ele não estaria voltando para casa dessa vez. Novamente. Havia uma estranha tristeza e preocupação com esse pensamento, como se Harry já estivesse começando a perder as experiências de união com** ** _os outros alunos de sua idade_** **\- se é que você poderia dizer isso, quando uma parte significativa de Harry nasceu em 1926. Parecia a Harry, ontem à noite na sala comunal da Corvinal, que a distância entre ele e os outros alunos aumentara ainda mais. Embora isso possa ter sido apenas das perguntas que Padma Patil e Anthony Goldstein perguntaram animadamente um ao outro sobre a Garota-Que-Reviveu, as especulações rápidas disparando pelo ar de Corvinal para Corvinal. Harry sabia as respostas, ele sabia todas as respostas, e ele não tinha sido capaz de dizê-las.**

 **Havia uma parte de Harry que estava tentada a entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts e depois voltar para Hogwarts pelo Floo. Mas quando Harry imaginou encontrar cinco outros estudantes para seu compartimento, e depois passar as oito horas seguintes guardando segredos de Neville, Padma, Dean, Tracey ou Lavanda ... não parecia uma perspectiva atraente. Harry sentiu que deveria fazê-lo pela razão de socializar com as outras crianças, mas não** ** _queria_** **fazê-lo. Ele poderia se encontrar com todos novamente no começo do próximo ano escolar, quando haveria outros tópicos dos quais ele poderia falar mais livremente.**

 **Harry olhou para o sul através do lago, para a enorme locomotiva antiga, e pensou no resto de sua vida.**

 **Sobre o futuro.**

 **A profecia que a carta de Dumbledore havia mencionado sobre ele destruindo as estrelas no céu ... bem,** ** _isso_** **soou otimista. Essa parte tinha uma interpretação óbvia para qualquer um que tivesse crescido com o tipo certo de educação. Descrevia um futuro onde a humanidade havia ganhado, mais ou menos. Não era o que Harry geralmente pensava quando olhava para as estrelas, mas de uma perspectiva verdadeiramente** ** _adulta_** **, as estrelas eram enormes montes de matérias-primas valiosas que infelizmente pegaram fogo e precisavam ser espalhadas e apagadas. Se você estivesse usando os enormes reservatórios de hidrogênio-hélio para matérias-primas, isso significava que sua espécie havia crescido com sucesso.**

 **A menos que a profecia estivesse se referindo a algo completamente diferente. Dumbledore poderia estar interpretando erroneamente as palavras de algum vidente ... mas sua mensagem para Harry tinha sido formulada como se houvesse uma profecia sobre Harry** ** _pessoalmente_** **rasgando as estrelas, num futuro previsível. O que parecia potencialmente mais preocupante, embora de forma alguma seja verdade, ou uma coisa ruim se fosse verdade ...**

 **Harry deu um suspiro. Ele tinha começado a entender, nas longas horas antes do sono ter levado ele na noite passada, exatamente o que a última mensagem de Dumbledore sugeria.**

 **Olhando para trás, os eventos do ano escolar de 1991-1992 de Hogwarts não eram nada menos do que aterrorizantes, agora que Harry entendia o que estava vendo.**

 **Não foi só porque Harry manteve a companhia frequente de seu bom amigo Lorde Voldemort. Não era mais nem que** ** _isso_** **.**

 **Era a visão de uma estreita linha de tempo que Alvo Dumbledore havia atravessado através do estreito buraco de fechadura do destino, uma mecha de cabelos finos e com possibilidade de passar através do olho de uma agulha.**

 **As profecias haviam instruído Dumbledore a ter a inteligência de Tom Riddle copiada no cérebro de um bebê bruxo que cresceria aprendendo ciência trouxa. O que isso dizia sobre a provável forma do futuro, se** ** _essa_** **era a primeira ou melhor estratégia que os videntes poderiam achar que** ** _não_** **levasse à catástrofe?**

 **Harry podia olhar para trás agora sobre o Voto Inquebrável que ele tinha feito, e adivinhar que se não fosse por aquele Voto, o desastre já poderia ter sido posto em ação ontem, quando Harry quis derrubar o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo. O que por sua vez sugeria fortemente que as muitas profecias que Dumbledore havia lido e cujas instruções ele seguiu, de alguma forma asseguraram que Harry e Voldemort colidissem** ** _exatamente da_** **maneira** ** _certa_** **para fazer Voldemort forçar Harry a fazer aquele Voto Inquebrável. Que o Voto Inquebrável fizera parte do buraco de fechadura do Tempo, uma das precondições prévias para permitir que os povos da Terra sobrevivessem.**

 **Um voto cujo único propósito era proteger todos da** ** _estupidez_** **atual de Harry.**

 **Era como assistir a um vídeo de um quase acidente de trânsito que aconteceu com você, onde você se lembra de outro carro errando por centímetros, e o vídeo mostrando que alguém** ** _também_** **jogou uma pedrinha exatamente do jeito certo para causar um enorme caminhão a não estar nessa quase-colisão, e se eles não tivessem jogado aquela pedrinha, você e toda a sua família no automóvel e em** ** _todo o_** **seu** ** _planeta_** **teriam sido atingidos pelo caminhão, que, na metáfora, representava sua própria** ** _ignorância._**

 **Harry tinha sido** ** _avisado,_** **ele** ** _sabia_** **em algum nível ou o Voto não o teria parado, e ainda assim ele quase fez a escolha errada e destruiu o mundo. Harry podia olhar para trás agora e ver que, sim, a alternativa - Harry sem nenhum Voto teria dificuldade em aceitar o raciocínio que dizia que você não conseguiria cura mágica para os trouxas o mais rápido possível. Se o suplente Harry tivesse reconhecido o perigo, ele teria racionalizado, tentado descobrir alguma maneira inteligente de contornar o problema e se recusado a aceitar** ** _levar alguns anos mais para fazê-lo,_** **e assim o mundo teria terminado. Mesmo depois de todos os avisos que Harry recebeu,** ** _ainda_** **assim não teria funcionado sem o Voto Inquebrável.**

 **Um pequeno fio de tempo, sendo enfiado através do olho de uma agulha.**

 **Harry não sabia como lidar com essa revelação. Não era um tipo de situação que os seres humanos tivessem desenvolvido emoções para lidar. Tudo o que Harry podia fazer era olhar o quão perto ele havia chegado do desastre, poderia voltar ao desastre se aquele Voto estivesse destinado a acionar mais de uma vez, e pensar ...**

 **Pensar...**

 **'Eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente' não parece o pensamento certo. Ele nunca** ** _quis_** **destruir o mundo em primeiro lugar. Harry não tinha falta de sentimentos de proteção sobre a população sapiente da Terra, esses sentimentos de proteção tinham sido o** ** _problema_** **de certa forma. O que Harry não tinha era algum elemento de visão clara, de estar disposto a conscientemente reconhecer o que ele já sabia no fundo.**

 **E a coisa toda com Harry tendo passado o ano passado se aproximando do Professor de Defesa também não falou muito de seu intelecto. Parecia apontar para o mesmo problema, até. Havia coisas que Harry conhecera ou suspeitava fortemente em algum nível, mas nunca promovidas a atenção consciente. E assim ele falhou e quase morreu.**

 ** _Eu preciso aumentar o nível do meu jogo._**

 **Esse era o pensamento que Harry estava procurando. Ele tinha que fazer melhor que isto, se torne uma pessoa menos estúpida que isto.**

 ** _Eu preciso aumentar o nível do meu jogo, ou falhar._**

 **Dumbledore destruiu as gravações no Salão da Profecia e providenciou para que nenhuma outra gravação fosse feita. Aparentemente havia uma profecia que dizia que Harry não deveria olhar para essas profecias. E o próximo pensamento óbvio, que pode ou não ser verdade, é que salvar o mundo estava** ** _além do alcance da instrução profética_** **. Essa vitória exigiria planos que eram muito complexos para as mensagens dos videntes, ou que a Adivinhação não poderia ver de alguma forma. Se houvesse algum jeito de Dumbledore salvar o mundo ele mesmo, então a profecia provavelmente teria dito a Dumbledore como fazer isso. Em vez disso, as profecias haviam dito a Dumbledore como criar as pré-condições para um tipo particular de pessoa existir; uma pessoa, talvez, que pudesse desvendar um desafio mais difícil do que a profecia poderia resolver diretamente. Foi por isso que Harry foi colocado sozinho, para pensar sem orientação profética. Se tudo o que Harry fez fosse seguir ordens misteriosas de profecias, então ele não amadureceria em uma pessoa que pudesse executar essa tarefa desconhecida.**

 **E agora, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres ainda era uma catástrofe ambulante que precisava ser restringida por um Voto Inquebrantável para impedir que ele** ** _imediatamente_** **colocasse a Terra em um curso inevitável em direção à destruição,** ** _quando ele já havia sido advertido sobre a possibilidade._** **Isso aconteceu** ** _literalmente ontem,_** **apenas um dia depois de ele ter ajudado Voldemort a dominar o planeta.**

 **Uma certa linha de Tolkien continuou correndo pela mente de Harry, a parte em que Frodo no Monte Doom colocou o anel, e Sauron de repente percebeu que** ** _idiota completo_** **ele tinha sido. "E a magnitude de sua própria loucura foi finalmente desnudada", ou seja o que fosse.**

 **Havia uma enorme lacuna entre quem Harry precisava se tornar e quem ele era agora.**

 **E Harry não achava que o tempo, a experiência de vida e a puberdade cuidariam disso automaticamente, embora pudessem ajudar. Embora se Harry pudesse se transformar em um adulto que fosse para** ** _esse_** **ego o que um adulto normal era para um garoto de onze anos normal, talvez** ** _isso_** **bastasse para atravessar o buraco de fechadura estreito do Tempo...**

 **Ele tinha que crescer, de alguma forma, e não havia nenhum caminho tradicional estabelecido antes dele para realizar isso.**

 **O pensamento veio então a Harry de outra obra de ficção, mais obscura que Tolkien:**

 ** _Você só pode chegar à mestria praticando as técnicas que aprendeu, enfrentando desafios e os apreendendo, usando ao máximo as ferramentas que lhe foram ensinadas, até que elas se estilhaçam em suas mãos e você fica no meio dos destroços absoluto ... Eu não posso criar mestres._** ** _Eu nunca soube como criar mestres._** ** _Vá, então, e falhe ... Você foi moldado em algo que pode emergir dos destroços, determinado a refazer sua Arte._** ** _Eu não posso criar mestres, mas se você não tivesse sido ensinado, suas chances seriam menores._** ** _A estrada mais alta começa depois que a Arte parece falhar você;_** ** _embora a realidade seja que foi você quem falhou sua Arte._**

 **Não era que Harry tivesse seguido o caminho** ** _errado_** **, não que o caminho para a sanidade estivesse em algum lugar fora da ciência. Mas ler artigos científicos não foi** ** _suficiente._** **Todos os artigos de psicologia cognitiva sobre bugs conhecidos no cérebro humano e assim por diante tinham** ** _ajudado,_** **mas não foram** ** _suficientes._** **Ele não conseguiu alcançar o que Harry estava começando a perceber era um padrão** ** _incrivelmente_** **alto de ser tão incrivelmente, incrivelmente racional, que você realmente começava a** ** _acertar as coisas,_** **ao invés de ter uma linguagem útil para descrever depois tudo o que você tinha feito errado. Harry podia olhar para trás agora e aplicar ideias como "cognição motivada" para ver onde ele se perdeu no último ano. Isso contava para algo, quando se tratava de ser mais saudável no futuro. Isso era melhor do que não ter ideia do que ele fizera de errado. Mas isso ainda não era a pessoa que poderia passar pelo buraco de fechadura estreita do Tempo, a forma adulta cuja** ** _possibilidade_** **Dumbledore havia sido instruído pelos videntes a criar.**

 ** _Preciso pensar mais rápido, crescer mais rápido ... Quão só estou, quão sozinho estarei?_** ** _Estou cometendo o mesmo erro que cometi durante a primeira batalha do professor Quirrell, quando não percebi que Hermione tinha capitães?_** ** _O erro que cometi quando não contei a Dumbledore sobre o sentimento de desgraça, uma vez que percebi que Dumbledore provavelmente não era maluco ou malvado?_**

 **Ajudaria se os trouxas tivessem aulas para esse tipo de coisa, mas não tinham. Talvez Harry pudesse recrutar Daniel Kahneman, fingir sua morte, rejuvenescê-lo com a Pedra e colocá-lo no comando de inventar melhores métodos de treinamento ...**

 **Harry tirou a Varinha dos Anciões de suas vestes, olhou novamente para a madeira cinza escura que Dumbledore tinha passado para ele. Harry** ** _tentou_** **pensar mais rápido desta vez, ele tentou completar o padrão implícito pelo Manto da Invisibilidade e a Pedra da Ressurreição. O Manto da Invisibilidade possuía o poder lendário de esconder o usuário, e o poder oculto de permitir que o usuário se escondesse da própria Morte na forma de Dementadores. A Pedra da Ressurreição tinha o lendário poder de invocar uma imagem dos mortos, e então Voldemort incorporou-a ao seu sistema de horcrux para permitir que seu espírito se movesse livremente. A segunda Relíquias da Morte era um componente potencial de um sistema de verdadeira imortalidade que Cadmus Peverell nunca havia completado, talvez devido a sua ética.**

 **E então havia a terceira Relíquias da Morte, a Varinha Ancestral de Antioch Peverell, que a lenda dizia que passava de bruxo a bruxo mais poderoso, e tornava seu detentor invencível contra ataques comuns; essa era a característica conhecida e evidente ...**

 **A Varinha Ancestral que tinha pertencido a Dumbledore, que estava tentando impedir a morte do próprio mundo.**

 **O propósito da Varinha das Varinhas sempre ir para o vencedor pode ser encontrar o mago vivo mais forte e fortalecê-lo ainda mais, no caso de haver qualquer ameaça a toda a sua espécie; poderia secretamente ser uma ferramenta para derrotar a Morte em sua forma como o destruidor de mundos.**

 **Mas se houvesse algum poder mais alto trancado dentro da Varinha anciã, ele não se apresentara a Harry com base nesse palpite. Harry levantara a Varinha Ancestral e falara com ela, nomeou-se um descendente de Peverell que aceitou a busca de sua família; ele prometeu a Varinha Anciã que faria o melhor para salvar o mundo da morte e assumir o dever de Dumbledore. E a Varinha Anciã não respondeu com mais força à sua mão do que antes, recusando sua tentativa de avançar na história. Talvez Harry precisasse dar seu primeiro golpe verdadeiro contra a Morte dos mundos antes que a Varinha Anciã o reconhecesse; como o herdeiro de Ignotus Peverell já havia derrotado a sombra da Morte, e o herdeiro de Cadmus Peverell já havia sobrevivido à Morte de seu corpo, quando suas respectivas Relíquias da Morte revelaram seus segredos.**

 **Pelo menos Harry tinha conseguido adivinhar que, ao contrário da lenda, o Varinha Anciã não continha um núcleo de "cabelo de Thestral". Harry tinha visto Thestrals, e eles eram cavalos esqueléticos com pele lisa e sem crina visível em suas cabeças de crânio, nem tufos em suas caudas ósseas. Mas qual núcleo estava realmente dentro da Varinha Anciã, Harry ainda não se sentia sabendo; nem ele tinha sido capaz de encontrar, em qualquer lugar da Varinha Anciã, a linha triangular circular das Relíquias da Morte que deveria estar presente.**

 **"Eu não suponho," Harry murmurou para a Varinha Anciã, "que você poderia me dizer?"**

 **Não houve resposta da varinha cheia de botões; apenas um senso de glória e poder contido, observando-o com ceticismo.**

 **Harry suspirou e colocou a varinha mais poderosa do mundo de volta em suas vestes escolares. Ele conseguiria eventualmente, e esperançosamente a tempo.**

 **Talvez mais rápido, se houvesse alguém para ajudá-lo a fazer a pesquisa.**

 **Harry estava consciente em algum nível - não, ele precisava parar de ter consciência das coisas** ** _em algum nível_** **e começar a ficar ciente delas - Harry estava explicitamente e conscientemente ciente de que estava ruminando sobre o Futuro principalmente para se distrair da chegada iminente de Hermione Granger. Quem receberia um claro atestado de saúde de St. Mungus, quando acordasse bem cedo esta manhã, e que então viria via Floo com o Professor Flitwick de volta a Hogwarts. Ao que ela diria ao professor Flitwick que precisava falar com Harry Potter imediatamente. Havia uma nota de Harry para si mesmo sobre isso, quando Harry acordou mais tarde esta manhã com o sol já subindo no dormitório da Corvinal. Ele leu a nota, e então o voltou o tempo até antes da hora do amanhecer quando Hermione Granger chegaria.**

 ** _Ela não vai ficar com raiva de mim._**

 **...**

 ** _De verdade._** ** _Hermione não é esse tipo de pessoa._** ** _Talvez ela fosse no começo do ano, mas ela é muito autoconsciente para se deixar levar por isso agora._**

 **...**

 ** _O que você quer dizer, '...'?_** ** _Se você tem algo a dizer, voz interior, apenas diga!_** ** _Estamos tentando estar mais conscientes dos nossos próprios processos de pensamento, lembra?_**

 **O céu estava completamente azul-cinzento, a aurora mal chegava ao nascer do sol, quando Harry ouviu o som de passos vindos da escada que se abria para seu novo escritório. Apressadamente Harry se levantou e começou a ajeitar as vestes; e então, percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, parou os movimentos nervosos. Ele acabou de derrotar Voldemort, droga, ele não deveria estar tão nervoso.**

 **A cabeça da jovem bruxa e os cachos castanhos apareceram na abertura e espiaram ao redor. Então ela subiu mais alto, parecia quase subir os degraus da escada como se estivesse andando em uma calçada comum, mas verticalmente; Harry poderia ter piscado e perdido, como um sapato dela caiu no degrau superior da escada e então ela saltou levemente para o telhado um instante depois.**

 ** _Hermione._** **Os lábios de Harry se moveram ao redor da palavra, mas não fizeram nenhum som.**

 **Havia algo que Harry queria dizer, mas tinha saído de sua mente.**

 **Talvez um quarto de minuto tenha passado, no telhado, antes que Hermione Granger falasse. Ela estava usando um uniforme de gume azul agora, e a gravata listrada de azul-bronze da casa dela.**

 **"Harry," disse Hermione Granger, uma voz terrivelmente familiar que quase trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Harry, "antes de te fazer todas as perguntas, eu gostaria de começar dizendo muito obrigado por, hum, seja o que for que você fez. Quero dizer, realmente obrigada."**

 **"Hermione", Harry disse, e engoliu em seco. A frase** ** _eu posso ter permissão para te abraçar,_** **que Harry imaginou usar em sua linha de abertura, parecia impossível de dizer. "Bem-vinda de volta. Espere enquanto eu coloco alguns feitiços de privacidade." Harry tirou a Varinha Ancestral de suas vestes, pegou um livro de sua bolsa que abriu em um marcador, e então cuidadosamente pronunciou "** ** _Homenum Revelio_** **"** ** _,_** **junto com outros dois Feitiços de segurança recém-adquiridos que Harry só conseguia lançar se ele empunhasse a Varinha das Varinhas. Não era muito, mas era marginalmente melhor segurança do que confiar apenas no Professor Vector.**

 **"Você tem a varinha de Dumbledore", disse Hermione. A voz dela estava abafada e soava tão alta quanto uma avalanche no ar ainda da aurora. "E você pode usá-la para lançar magias do quarto ano?"**

 **Harry assentiu, fazendo uma anotação mental para ter mais cuidado com quem mais o via fazer isso. "Tudo bem se eu te abraçar?"**

 **Hermione se moveu levemente para ele; seus movimentos eram peculiarmente rápidos, mais graciosos do que antes. Seus movimentos pareciam irradiar um ar de algo puro e intocado, lembrando Harry novamente de quão pacífica Hermione parecia quando ela estava dormindo no altar de Voldemort -**

 **A realização atingiu Harry como uma tonelada de tijolos, ou pelo menos um quilo de tijolo.**

 **E Harry abraçou Hermione, sentindo o quanto ela parecia** ** _viva_** **. Ele sentiu vontade de chorar e reprimiu, porque não sabia se era apenas a aura dela que o afetava ou não.**

 **Os braços de Hermione ao redor dele eram gentis, extremamente leves em sua pressão, como se ela estivesse sendo deliberadamente cuidadosa para não estalar seu corpo ao meio como um palito usado.**

 **"Então," Hermione disse, uma vez que Harry a soltou. Seu rosto jovem parecia muito sério, bem como puro e inocente. "Eu não disse aos Aurores que você estava lá, ou que foi o Professor Quirrell e não Você-Sabe-Quem que matou todos os Comensais da Morte. O Professor Flitwick só permitiu que eles me dessem uma gota de Veritaserum, então eu não tinha que falar. Eu apenas disse a eles que o troll era a última coisa que eu lembrava."**

 **"Ah", disse Harry. De alguma forma, ele se viu encarando o nariz de Hermione em vez de seus olhos. "O que você acha que aconteceu exatamente?"**

 **"Bem", Hermione Granger disse considerando, "eu fui comida por um troll, o que eu francamente preferia não fazer novamente, e então houve um** ** _estrondo_** **bem alto e minhas pernas estavam de volta, e eu estava deitada em um altar de pedra no meio de um cemitério em uma escura floresta enluarada que eu nunca tinha visto antes, com as mãos cortadas de alguém agarradas ao redor da minha garganta. Então você vê, Sr. Potter, encontrando-me em uma situação tão estranha e sombria e assustadora, eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro que cometi na última vez com Tracey. Eu soube** ** _imediatamente_** **que era você."**

 **Harry assentiu. "Boa escolha."**

 **"Eu disse seu nome, mas você não respondeu", disse Hermione. "Sentei-me e uma das mãos ensanguentadas deslizou sobre a minha camisa, deixando pequenos pedaços de carne para trás. Eu não gritei, mesmo quando olhei ao redor e vi todas as cabeças e corpos e percebi o que o cheiro era." Hermione parou, respirou fundo novamente. "Eu vi as máscaras de caveira e percebi que as pessoas mortas tinham sido Comensais da Morte. Eu soube imediatamente que o Professor de Defesa tinha estado lá com você e matado todos eles, mas eu não percebi que o corpo do Professor Quirrell também estava lá. Eu não percebi que era ele mesmo quando vi o professor Flitwick checando o corpo. Ele parecia ... diferente, quando estava morto." A voz de Hermione ficou mais baixa. Ela parecia humilhada de alguma forma, de um jeito que Harry não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto. "Eles disseram que David Monroe sacrificou sua vida para me trazer de volta, da mesma forma que sua mãe se sacrificou por você, para que o Lorde das Trevas explodisse novamente quando tentasse me tocar. Tenho certeza que não é toda a verdade, mas ... Eu pensei coisas desagradáveis sobre o nosso Professor de Defesa que eu nunca deveria ter pensado."**

 **"Hum", disse Harry.**

 **Hermione balançou a cabeça solenemente, as mãos entrelaçadas na frente dela como se em penitência. "Eu sei que você provavelmente é bom demais para dizer as coisas para mim que você tem o direito de dizer agora, então eu vou dizer por você, Harry. Você estava certo sobre o professor Quirrell, e eu estava errada. Você me disse David Monroe era um pouco sombrio e muito Sonserino, e foi infantil pensar que era a mesma coisa que ser malvado".**

 **"Ah ..." Harry disse. Isso era muito difícil de dizer. "Na verdade, o resto do mundo não conhece essa parte, nem mesmo a diretora. Mas na verdade você estava cento e doze por cento correto sobre ele ser mal, e eu vou lembrar para referência futura que, embora 'Sombrio' e 'mal' tecnicamente podem não ser a mesma coisa, há uma grande correlação estatística."**

 **"Oh", disse Hermione, e ficou em silêncio novamente.**

 **"Você não está dizendo que você me disse isso?" disse Harry. Seu modelo mental de Hermione estava gritando: eu te disse! Eu não te disse isso, senhor Potter? Eu não te contei? O PROFESSOR QUIRRELL ERA MAAAUU, EU DISSE, MAS** ** _VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTOU!_**

 **A Hermione real apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que você se importava muito com ele", ela disse suavemente. "Desde que eu estava certa afinal de contas ... eu sabia que você provavelmente estaria sofrendo muito depois que o Professor Quirrell se tornasse mau, e que não seria uma boa hora para dizer que eu te disse. Quero dizer, isso é o que eu decidi quando eu estava pensando essa parte há vários meses antes".**

 ** _Obrigado, senhorita Granger._** **Harry estava feliz por ela ter dito aquilo, porém, não teria se sentido como Hermione de outra forma.**

 **"Então, Sr. Potter," disse Hermione Granger, batendo os dedos no roupão dela em torno do nível da coxa. "Depois que a medi-bruxa tirou meu sangue, ele parou de doer imediatamente, e quando eu limpei o pouco de sangue no meu braço, eu não consegui encontrar onde a agulha tinha me cutucado. Eu dobrei um pouco do metal da minha cama sem tentar muito, e embora eu não tenha tido a chance de testá-lo ainda, sinto que deveria ser capaz de correr muito** ** _rápido._** **Minhas unhas são branco-peroladas e brilhantes, embora eu não me lembre de pintá-las e meus dentes também são assim, o que, sendo a filha de dentistas, me deixa nervosa. Então não é que eu seja ingrata, mas o que exatamente você fez?"**

 **"Hum", disse Harry. "E eu estou esperando que você também esteja se perguntando por que você está irradiando uma aura de pureza e inocência?"**

 **"Eu estou o que?"**

 **"Essa parte não foi ideia minha. Honestamente." A voz de Harry ficou pequena. "Por favor, não me mate."**

 **Hermione Granger levantou as mãos na frente do rosto, encarando um pouco, os olhos vesgos. "Harry, você está dizendo ... quero dizer, minha irradiação de inocência e de ser toda rápida e graciosa e meus dentes serem brancos perolados ... é que minhas unhas são feitas de** ** _alicórnio_** **?"**

 **"Alicórnio?"**

 **"É o termo para chifre de unicórnio, Sr. Potter." Hermione Granger parecia estar tentando morder as unhas e não ter muita sorte. "Então, eu acho que se você trouxer uma garota de volta da morte, ela acaba como, o que Daphne chama, uma Princesa Unicórnio Radiante?"**

 **"Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu", disse Harry, embora fosse assustadoramente próximo.**

 **Hermione tirou o dedo da boca, franzindo a testa para ele. "Eu não posso morder isso também. Sr. Potter, você considerou os problemas agora que é literalmente impossível para eu cortar minhas unhas?"**

 **"Os gêmeos Weasley têm uma espada mágica que deve funcionar", Harry se ofereceu.**

 **"Eu acho", Hermione Granger disse firmemente, "que eu gostaria de saber toda a história por trás de tudo isso, Sr. Potter. Porque conhecendo você e conhecendo o Professor Quirrell, havia algum tipo de** ** _plano_** **acontecendo."**

 **Harry respirou fundo. Então ele exalou. "Desculpe, é ... confidencial. Eu poderia te dizer se você estudasse Oclumência, mas ... você quer?"**

 **"Se eu quero estudar Occlumência?" Hermione disse, parecendo ligeiramente surpresa. "Isso é pelo menos uma coisa do sexto ano, não é?"**

 **"Eu aprendi", disse Harry. "Eu comecei com um impulso incomum, mas duvido que realmente importe a longo prazo. Quero dizer, tenho certeza que você poderia aprender cálculo se você estudasse muito, independente da idade em que os trouxas normalmente aprendem. A questão é, hum." Harry estava tendo que controlar sua respiração. "A questão é, você ainda quer fazer ... esse tipo de coisa."**

 **Hermione se virou e olhou para onde o céu estava se iluminando no leste. "Você quer saber", ela disse calmamente, "se eu ainda quero ser uma heroína agora que isso me rendeu uma morte horrível uma vez."**

 **Harry assentiu, então disse "Sim" porque Hermione não estava se virando para ele, embora a palavra estivesse bloqueada em sua garganta.**

 **"Eu estive pensando sobre isso", disse Hermione. "Foi, na verdade, uma morte excepcionalmente horrível e dolorosa."**

 **"Eu, hum. Eu preparei algumas coisas para o** ** _caso_** **de você ainda querer ser um herói. Houve algumas pequenas janelas de oportunidades onde eu não tive tempo para te consultar, eu não podia deixar você me ver porque eu esperava que você fosse forçada a tomar Veritaserum mais tarde. Mas se você não gostar, eu posso desfazer a maior parte do que eu fiz e você pode simplesmente ignorar o resto".**

 **Hermione assentiu com a cabeça distante. "Como fazer todo mundo pensar que eu ... Harry, eu realmente fiz alguma coisa para Você-Sabe-Quem?"**

 **"Não, isso foi tudo eu, embora, por favor, não conte a ninguém. Só para você saber, naquela vez em que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu supostamente derrotou Voldemort, na noite do Halloween de 1981, foi a vitória de Dumbledore e ele deixou todos acharem que fui eu. Então agora eu derrotei um Lorde das Trevas uma vez, e ganhei crédito por isso uma vez. Tudo se equilibra eventualmente, eu acho. "**

 **Hermione continuou olhando para o leste. "Eu não estou muito confortável com isso", disse ela depois de um tempo. "Pessoas achando que eu derrotei o Lorde das Trevas Voldemort, quando eu não fiz nada ... oh, é a mesma coisa que você passou, não é?"**

 **"Sim. Desculpe por infligir isso em você. Eu estava ... bem, eu estava tentando criar uma identidade separada para você na mente das pessoas, eu acho. Havia apenas uma oportunidade e tudo estava meio que** ** _apressado_** **e ... Eu percebi depois que talvez eu não devesse, mas já era tarde demais ". Harry pigarreou. "Embora, hum. Se você está se sentindo como se quisesse fazer algo que é realmente digno da maneira como as pessoas pensam sobre a Garota-Que-Reviveu, hum. Eu poderia ter uma ideia do que você pode fazer. Muito em breve, se você quiser."**

 **Hermione Granger estava dando-lhe um** ** _olhar._**

 **"Mas você não** ** _precisa_** **!" Harry disse apressadamente. "Você pode simplesmente ignorar essa coisa toda e ser a melhor aluna da Corvinal! Se é isso que você prefere."**

 **"Você está tentando usar psicologia reversa em mim, Sr. Potter?"**

 **"Não! Honestamente!" Harry respirou fundo. "Eu estou** ** _tentando_** **não decidir sua vida por você. Eu pensei ter visto, ontem, eu pensei ter visto o que poderia vir a seguir para você - mas então eu me lembrei de quanto desse ano eu passei sendo um completo idiota. Eu Pensei em algumas coisas que Dumbledore me disse. Eu percebi que realmente não era o meu lugar decidir. Que você poderia fazer o que quisesse com a sua vida, e que acima de tudo, a escolha tinha que ser sua. Talvez você não queira ser um herói depois disso, talvez você queira se tornar uma grande pesquisadora da magia porque é quem Hermione Granger realmente era o tempo todo, não importa o que suas unhas são feitas agora, ou você poderia ir ao Instituto Salem para Bruxas, na América, em vez de Hogwarts, não vou mentir e dizer que gostaria disso, mas depende de você." Harry virou-se para o horizonte e varreu a mão, como se quisesse indicar todo o mundo que estava além de Hogwarts. "Você pode ir a** ** _qualquer lugar_** **daqui. Você pode fazer** ** _qualquer coisa_** **com sua vida. Se você quer ser um tritão rico de sessenta anos, posso fazer acontecer. Estou falando sério."**

 **Hermione assentiu devagar. "Estou curiosa sobre como você faria exatamente isso, mas o que eu quero não é ter as coisas feitas** ** _por_** **mim."**

 **Harry suspirou. "Eu entendo. Um ..." Harry hesitou. "Eu acho ... se saber isso ajuda você... no meu caso, as coisas estavam sendo arranjadas para mim. Por Dumbledore, principalmente, embora o professor Quirrell também. Talvez o poder de ganhar seu próprio caminho na vida seja ele mesmo algo que você tem que ganhar."**

 **"Nossa, isso soa muito sábio", disse Hermione. "Como ter meus pais pagando para eu ir para a universidade, para que eu possa algum dia conseguir meu próprio emprego. Professor Quirrell me trazendo de volta à vida como uma princesa unicórnio brilhante e você dizendo a todos que eu derrotei o Lorde Voldemort é assim, realmente."**

 **"Sinto muito", disse Harry. "Eu sei que deveria ter feito de forma diferente, mas ... eu não tive muito tempo para planejar e estava exausto e não pensando direito"**

 **"Eu estou grata, Harry," Hermione disse, sua voz mais suave agora. "Você está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo, sério. Por favor, não leve isso tão a sério quando eu estou usando de sarcasmo em você. Eu não quero ser o tipo de garota que volta dos mortos, e então começa a reclamar sobre quais superpoderes ela conseguiu e que suas unhas de alicórnio são do tom errado de branco perolado". Hermione se virou, estava novamente olhando para o leste. "Mas, Sr. Potter ... se eu decidir que morrer uma morte horrível não é suficiente para me fazer repensar minhas escolhas de vida ... não que eu esteja dizendo isso ainda ... então o que acontece depois?"**

 **"Eu faço o meu melhor para apoiá-la em suas escolhas de vida", disse Harry com firmeza. "Quais quer que elas sejam."**

 **"Você já tem uma missão para mim, eu estou supondo. Uma boa aventura segura onde não há chance de me machucar novamente."**

 **Harry esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado por dentro. Era como se ele pudesse ouvir a voz de Alvo Dumbledore dentro de sua cabeça.** ** _Perdoe-me, Hermione Granger ..._** **"Me desculpe, Hermione. Se você seguir esse caminho eu vou ter que agir como Dumbledore, e não te dizer algumas coisas. Manipular você, mesmo que por um curto tempo. Eu acredito que exista algo que você possa fazer agora, algo real, algo digno da maneira como as pessoas estão pensando sobre a Garota-Que-Reviveu ... que você pode ter um destino, até ... mas no final é apenas o que eu acho, eu sei muito menos do que Dumbledore. Você está disposta a arriscar a vida que acabou de recuperar?"**

 **Hermione se virou para olhá-lo, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. "** ** _Arriscar minha vida?_** **"**

 **Harry não assentiu, porque isso teria sido uma mentira descarada. "Você está disposta a fazer isso?" Harry disse em vez disso. "A busca que eu acho que pode ser o seu destino - e não, eu não conheço nenhuma profecia específica, é apenas um palpite - envolve coisas literalmente do tipo descida para o inferno."**

 **"Eu pensei ..." Hermione disse. Ela parecia incerta. "Eu pensei com certeza que depois disso, você e a professora McGonagall não ... você sabe ... fossem me deixe fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo um pouco perigosa, nunca mais."**

 **Harry não disse nada, sentindo-se culpado pelo falso crédito de relacionamento que estava recebendo. De fato, Hermione estava modelando-o com enorme precisão, e que, se não fosse por Hermione ter uma horcrux, a superfície do planeta Vênus teria caído para temperaturas fracionais-Kelvin antes que Harry tentasse isso.**

 **"Em uma escala de zero a cem,** ** _quão_** **literal uma descida ao Inferno estamos falando aqui?" disse Hermione. A garota agora parecia um pouco preocupada.**

 **Harry calibrou mentalmente suas balanças, lembrando-se de Azkaban. "Eu diria que talvez oitenta e sete?"**

 **"Isso soa como algo que eu deveria fazer quando fosse** ** _mais velha,_** **Harry. Há uma diferença entre ser um herói e ser um lunático completo."**

 **Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não acho que o risco mudaria muito", disse Harry, deixando de lado a questão de quanto risco realmente era, "e é o tipo de coisa que é melhor feita mais cedo, se alguém for fazê-lo."**

 **"E meus pais não ganham um voto", disse Hermione. "Ou ganham?"**

 **Harry encolheu os ombros. "Nós dois sabemos como eles votariam, e você pode levar isso em conta se quiser. Hum, eu disse para o Dr. e Dr. Granger não serem informados ainda que você está viva. Eles vão descobrir depois que você voltar da sua missão, se você optar por aceitá-la. Isso parece um pouco ... mais gentil com os nervos de seus pais, eles só conseguem uma surpresa agradável, em vez de se preocupar com outras cosias."**

 **"Uau, é muito atencioso da sua parte", disse Hermione. "É bom que você esteja tão preocupado com os sentimentos deles. Posso pensar sobre isso por alguns minutos, por favor?"**

 **Harry gesticulou em direção à almofada que tinha colocado em frente à sua, e Hermione se moveu com graça fluida, e se sentou para olhar para a borda do castelo, ainda irradiando tranquilidade por todo o lugar. Eles realmente precisam fazer algo sobre isso, talvez pagar alguém para inventar uma Poção Anti-Pureza.**

 **"Eu tenho que decidir sem saber qual é a missão?" Hermione perguntou.**

 **"Oh** ** _inferno_** **, não", Harry disse, pensando em uma conversa semelhante antes de sua própria viagem a Azkaban. "Esse é o tipo de coisa que você tem que escolher livremente se você fizer isso. Quero dizer, isso é uma exigência real da missão. Se você disser que ainda quer ser um herói, eu lhe direi depois sobre a missão - depois que você teve algum tempo para comer e conversar com as pessoas e se recuperar um pouco - e você decidirá então se é algo que você quer fazer. E nós vamos testar antecipadamente se retornar da morte permitiu que você conjurasse o feitiço que os magos normais acham que é impossível,** ** _antes_** **de sair."**

 **Hermione assentiu e caiu em silêncio.**

 **O céu havia iluminado ainda mais quando Hermione falou novamente.**

 **"Estou com medo", disse Hermione, quase em um sussurro. "Não de morrer de novo, ou não** ** _apenas_** **disso. Tenho medo de não ser boa o suficiente. Tive a chance de derrotar um troll e, em vez disso, acabei por morrer -"**

 **"Esse foi um troll habilitado por Voldemort como arma, e ele sabotou todos os seus itens mágicos, só para você saber."**

 **"Eu morri. E você matou o troll, de alguma forma, acho que me lembro dessa parte, nem sequer te atrapalhou." Hermione não estava chorando, nenhuma lágrima brilhava em suas bochechas, ela simplesmente olhou para o céu iluminado onde o Sol se levantaria. "E então você me trouxe de volta dos mortos como uma Princesa Unicórnio Radiante. Eu sei que** ** _eu_** **não poderia ter feito isso. Eu tenho medo de** ** _nunca_** **ser capaz de fazer isso, não importa o que as pessoas pensem sobre mim."**

 **"Esta situação é onde sua jornada começa, eu acho -" Harry fez uma pausa. "Com licença, eu não deveria estar tentando influenciar sua decisão."**

 **"Não", Hermione sussurrou, ainda olhando para as colinas abaixo dela. Ela levantou a voz. "Não, Harry, eu quero ouvir isso."**

 **"Ok. Hum. Eu acho que é aqui que você** ** _começa._** **Tudo o que aconteceu até agora ... te coloca no mesmo lugar em que eu comecei em setembro, quando eu pensei em mim como sendo uma criança prodígio antes, e então eu encontrei algo novo que eu precisava viver, se você não estivesse se comparando comigo e com o meu"** ** _padrões cognitivos adultos copiados de Tom Riddle_** **"lado negro ... então você seria a estrela mais brilhante da Corvinal , que organizou sua própria empresa para lutar contra os valentões da escola e manteve sua sanidade sob ataque de Voldemort, enquanto ela tinha apenas 12 anos de idade. Eu procurei, você obteve melhores notas do que Dumbledore no primeiro ano dele."** ** _Deixando de lado o grau de defesa, porque era apenas Voldemort sendo Voldemort._** **"Agora você tem alguns poderes e uma reputação para viver, e o mundo está prestes a lhe entregar algumas tarefas difíceis. É aí que tudo** ** _começa_** **para você, da mesma forma como começou para mim. Não se venda barato." E então Harry fechou a boca com força, porque ele estava** ** _falando com Hermione_** **e isso não estava certo. Ele pelo menos tinha conseguido parar antes da parte em que ele perguntou, se** ** _ela_** **não podia ser uma heroína com tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela, quem exatamente ela achava que ia fazer isso.**

 **"Você sabe", Hermione disse para o horizonte, ainda sem olhar para Harry, "Eu tive uma conversa assim com o professor Quirrell, uma vez, sobre ser um herói. Ele estava tomando o outro lado, é claro. Mas fora isso, isso é como quando ele discutiu comigo, de alguma forma".**

 **Harry manteve os lábios bem fechados. Permitir que as pessoas tomassem suas próprias decisões era difícil, porque significava que podiam escolher** ** _errado_** **, mas isso ainda precisava ser feito.**

 **Hermione falou com cuidado, as franjas azuis de seu uniforme de Hogwarts agora parecendo mais brilhantes contra suas vestes negras enquanto o céu ao redor dela se iluminava; não havia mais estrelas no oeste. "Professor Quirrell me disse, ele disse que tinha sido um herói uma vez. Mas as pessoas não o ajudavam o suficiente, então ele desistiu e foi fazer algo mais interessante. Eu disse ao professor Quirrell que não tinha sido certo ele fazer isso - o que eu realmente disse foi "isso é horrível". Professor Quirrell disse que, sim, talvez ele fosse uma pessoa horrível, mas e as outras pessoas que nunca tentaram ser heróis? ainda pior do que ele? E eu não sabia o que dizer de volta. Quero dizer, é errado dizer que apenas heróis do estilo Grifinório são boas pessoas - embora eu pense na perspectiva do Professor Quirrell era mais como se apenas pessoas com grandes ambições tivessem o direito de respirar e eu não acreditava nisso. Mas também parecia errado** ** _deixar_** **de ser um herói, ir embora como ele tinha feito. Então eu apenas fiquei parecendo uma boba, mas agora eu sei o que eu deveria ter dito então."**

 **Harry controlou sua respiração.**

 **Hermione se levantou da almofada e se virou para encarar Harry. "Estou cansada de tentar ser uma heroína", disse Hermione Granger com o céu do leste brilhando ao redor dela. "Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com essa linha de pensamento. Há apenas pessoas que fazem o que podem, não importa o que seja. E também há pessoas que nem tentam fazer o que podem, e sim, essas pessoas estão fazendo algo errado. Eu nunca mais vou tentar ser um herói novamente. Não vou** ** _pensar_** **em termos heróicos se puder ajudar. Mas não vou fazer menos do que posso - ou não muito menos, quero dizer, eu sou apenas humana". Harry nunca tinha entendido o que deveria ser misterioso sobre a Mona Lisa, mas se ele pudesse ter tirado uma foto do sorriso resignado/alegre de Hermione naquele momento, ele tinha a sensação de que ele poderia ter olhado por horas sem entender, e que Dumbledore poderia ter lido tudo de relance. "Eu não vou aprender minha lição. Eu** ** _serei_** **estúpida assim. Eu vou continuar tentando fazer a maior parte do que eu posso, ou pelo menos um** ** _pouco_** **do que eu posso - oh, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Mesmo que isso signifique arriscar minha vida novamente, contanto que valha a pena o risco e não esteja sendo, você sabe,** ** _realmente_** **estúpido. Essa é a minha resposta". Hermione respirou fundo, seu rosto decidido. "Então, há algo que eu possa fazer?"**

 **A garganta de Harry estava sufocada. Ele enfiou a mão na bolsa e sinalizou CAPA, já que ele não podia falar, e retirou o fuliginoso firmamento do Manto da Invisibilidade, oferecendo-o a Hermione pela última vez. Harry teve que forçar as palavras de sua garganta. "Este é o Verdadeiro Manto da Invisibilidade", Harry disse quase num sussurro, "a Relíquias da Morte que passou de Ignotus Peverell para seus herdeiros, os Potter. E agora para você -"**

 **"Harry!" Hermione disse. Suas mãos voaram sobre o peito, como se para se proteger do presente que a atacava. "Você não precisa fazer isso!"**

 **"Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu deixei o caminho que me deixa ser um herói, não posso me arriscar a me aventurar, nunca mais. E você ... pode." Harry estendeu a mão que não segurava o Manto e enxugou os olhos. "Isso foi feito para você, eu acho. Para a pessoa que você vai se tornar."** ** _Uma arma para combater a Morte, em sua forma de sombra de desespero que cai na mente humana e drena sua esperança para o futuro;_** ** _você lutará com isso, eu espero, em mais formas do que apenas dementadores ..._** **"Eu não lhe empresto, meu manto, mas dou a Hermione Jean Granger. Proteja-a para sempre."**

 **Lentamente, Hermione estendeu a mão e segurou a capa, parecendo que ela estava tentando não chorar. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou. "Eu acho que ... mesmo que eu tenha acabado com a noção de heroísmo ... Eu acho que você sempre foi, desde o dia que eu conheci você, meu misterioso velho mago."**

 **"E eu acho", Harry disse, com a própria garganta semicerrada, "mesmo que você negue esse modo de pensar agora, acho que você estava sempre destinada a se tornar, desde o início da história, a heroina."** ** _Quem Hermione Granger deve se tornar, que forma adulta ela deve tomar quando crescer, para passar pelo buraco da fechadura do Tempo?_** ** _Eu também não sei a resposta para isso, mais do que consigo imaginar meu próprio eu adulto._** ** _Mas seus próximos passos à frente parecem mais claros do que os meus ..._**

 **Harry soltou a capa e ela passou de suas mãos para as dela** ** _._**

 **"Canta", disse Hermione. "Está cantando para mim." Ela estendeu a mão e enxugou os próprios olhos. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Harry."**

 **A outra mão de Harry saiu de sua bolsa, agora com uma longa corrente de ouro, no final da qual pendia uma concha dourada fechada. "E esta é a sua máquina do tempo pessoal."**

 **Houve uma pausa, durante a qual o planeta Terra girou um pouco mais em sua órbita.**

 **"O que?" disse Hermione.**

 **"Um Vira-Tempo, como eles chamam isso. Hogwarts tem um estoque que eles dão para alguns alunos, eu tenho um desde o início do ano para tratar o meu distúrbio do sono. Ele deixa o usuário voltar no tempo, em até seis incrementos de uma hora, que eu usei para obter seis horas extras por dia para estudar. E sumir da aula de Poções e assim por diante. Não se preocupe, um Vira-Tempo não pode mudar a história ou gerar paradoxos que destroem o universo."**

 **"Você estava me acompanhando nas aulas estudando seis horas extras por dia usando uma** ** _máquina do tempo_** **". Hermione Granger parecia estar tendo problemas com esse conceito por algum motivo inexplicável.**

 **Harry fez seu rosto parecer confuso. "Há algo de estranho nisso?"**

 **Hermione estendeu a mão e pegou o colar de ouro. "Eu acho que** ** _não, pelos padrões dos bruxos_** **", ela disse. Por alguma razão, sua voz soou bastante afiada. Ela arrumou a corrente em volta do pescoço, colocando a ampulheta dentro da camisa. "Eu me sinto melhor agora em seguir com você, então, obrigada por isso."**

 **Harry pigarreou. "Além disso, desde que Voldemort dizimou a Casa de Monroe e então, até onde todos acreditam, você os vingou matando Voldemort, eu consegui que Amelia Bones pagasse uma conta com o que restava do Wizengamoto, dizendo que Granger agora é uma Casa Nobre da Grã-Bretanha".**

 **"Desculpe?" disse Hermione.**

 **"Isso também faz de você o único descendente de uma Casa Nobre, o que significa que, para obter sua maioridade legal, você só precisa passar seus Níveis Ordinários em Magia, o que eu preparei para fazer no final do verão, então nós vamos ter algum tempo para estudar primeiro. Se você está bem com isso, quero dizer."**

 **Hermione Granger estava fazendo algum tipo de ruído agudo que, em um dispositivo menos orgânico, indicava um mau funcionamento do motor. "** ** _Eu tenho dois meses para estudar para o meu NOMS?"_**

 **"Hermione, é um teste projetado para que a maioria das crianças de quinze anos possa passar. Crianças de quinze anos. Podemos obter uma nota de aprovação com um baixo nível de poder no terceiro ano se aprendermos o conjunto certo de feitiços, e isso é tudo que nós precisamos para obtermos a maioridade, embora você precise aceitar receber pontuações 'Aceitável', em vez de seus usuais 'Otímo'."**

 **Os ruídos estridentes vindos de Hermione Granger subiram em campo.**

 **"Aqui está a sua varinha de volta." Harry tirou da bolsa. "E sua bolsa de couro, eu me certifiquei de que eles colocaram de volta tudo o que estava lá quando você morreu." Aquela bolsa que Harry retirou de um bolso normal de suas vestes, já que ele estava relutante em colocar uma** ** _mochila de carga_** **dentro de uma** ** _mochila de carga,_** **não importando que fosse supostamente inofensivo, desde que ambos os dispositivos tivessem sido criados observando todas as precauções de segurança.**

 **Hermione pegou sua varinha de volta e, em seguida, sua bolsa, os movimentos de alguma forma conseguiram parecer graciosos, embora seus dedos estivessem um pouco trêmulos.**

 **"Vamos ver, o que mais ... o juramento que você jurou antes a Casa Potter só disse que você tinha que servir até 'o dia que você morrer', então você está agora livre. E logo após a sua morte eu tive os Malfoys declarar publicamente que você era inocente de todas as acusações na tentativa de assassinato de Draco."**

 **"Obrigada, mais uma vez, Harry", disse Hermione Granger. "Isso foi muito legal da sua parte, e deles também, eu acho." Ela estava repetidamente passando os dedos pelos cachos castanhos, como se, organizando o cabelo, pudesse restaurar a sanidade de sua vida.**

 **"** **Por último, mas não menos importante, mandei os goblins começarem o processo de construção de um cofre em Gringotes para a Casa Granger", disse Harry. "Eu não coloquei nenhum dinheiro nisso, porque isso era algo que eu poderia esperar e perguntar primeiro. Mas se você for um super-herói que anda por aí corrigindo certos tipos de erros, ajudará muito se as pessoas considerarem que você faz parte dos estratos sociais superiores e, uh, acho que pode ajudar se eles souberem que você pode pagar advogados. Eu posso colocar tanto ouro em seu cofre quanto você quiser, já que depois que Voldemort matou Nicholas Flamel, eu terminei com a posse da Pedra Filosofal".**

 **"Eu sinto que deveria estar desmaiando", disse Hermione em voz alta, "só que não posso por causa dos meus superpoderes e** ** _por_** ** _que_** **eu os tenho de novo?"**

 **"Se estiver tudo bem com você, suas lições de Oclumência começarão na quarta-feira com o Sr. Bester, ele pode trabalhar com você uma vez por dia. Até então, eu acho que seria melhor que a verdadeira origem de seus poderes não se tornasse conhecida só porque um Legilimente te olhou nos olhos, quer dizer, obviamente há uma explicação mágica normal, nada** ** _super-_** **sobrenatural, mas as pessoas tendem a adorar sua própria ignorância e, bem, eu acho que a Garota-Que-Reviveu será mais eficaz se você permanece misteriosa. Uma vez que você possa afastar o Sr. Bester e vencer o Veritaserum, eu lhe contarei toda a história a fundo, eu prometo, incluindo todos os segredos que você nunca pode contar a ninguém. "**

 **"Isso parece adorável", disse Hermione Granger. "Estou ansiosa por isso."**

 **"Embora você precise tomar um Voto Inquebrável para não fazer nada que possa destruir o mundo antes que eu possa lhe contar as partes mais perigosas da história. Quero dizer, eu literalmente não posso dizer o contrário, porque eu fiz um Voto Inquebrável. Tudo bem?**

 **"Claro", disse Hermione. "Por que não deveria estar tudo bem? Eu não quero destruir o mundo de qualquer maneira."**

 **"Você precisa se sentar de novo?" Harry disse, sentindo-se alarmado com o jeito que Hermione estava balançando levemente, como se estivesse no ritmo das palavras sendo ditas.**

 **Hermione Granger respirou fundo várias vezes. "Não, eu estou perfeitamente calma", ela disse. "Há mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?"**

 **"Foi isso. Eu terminei, pelo menos por enquanto." Harry fez uma pausa. "Eu entendo que você quer fazer as coisas por si mesmo, não apenas tê-las feito por você. É apenas ... você vai ser um tipo mais sério de herói, e a única escolha sensata é que eu lhe dê todas as vantagens que eu posso gerenciar - "**

 **"Eu entendo isso muito bem", disse Hermione. "Agora que eu realmente perdi uma briga e morri. Eu não costumava entender, mas agora eu sei." Uma brisa bagunçou o cabelo castanho de Hermione e agitou suas vestes, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais pacífica no ar do amanhecer, quando ela levantou uma mão e apertou-a cuidadosamente em um punho. "Se eu vou fazer isso, vou fazer** ** _certo_** **. Precisamos medir o quanto eu posso socar, e quão alto posso pular, e descobrir uma maneira segura de testar se minhas unhas podem matar Lethifolds." como o chifre de um unicórnio real, e eu deveria praticar usando minha velocidade para me esquivar de feitiços que não posso deixar me acertar e ... e parece que você poderia arranjar para eu treinar com um Auror, como quem ensina Susan Bones." Hermione estava sorrindo de novo agora, uma luz estranha em seus olhos que teria confundido Dumbledore por horas e que Harry entendeu imediatamente, não sem uma pontada de apreensão. "Oh! E eu quero começar a carregar armas trouxas, talvez escondidas para que ninguém saiba que eu as tenho. Pensei em granadas incendiárias quando eu estava lutando com o troll, mas sabia que não podia transfigurá-las rápido o suficiente, mesmo depois de ter deixado de me importar em obedecer as regras".**

 **"Eu tenho o pressentimento", Harry disse, imitando o sotaque escocês da professora McGonagall o melhor que podia, "que eu deveria estar fazendo algo sobre isso."**

 **"Oh, é muito, muito, MUITO tarde demais para isso, Sr. Potter. Diga, você pode me dar uma bazuca? O lançador de foguetes, quero dizer, não o chiclete? Aposto que eles não estarão esperando** ** _isso_** **de uma menina, especialmente se eu estou irradiando uma aura de inocência e pureza".**

 **"Tudo bem", Harry disse calmamente, "** ** _agora_** **você está começando a me assustar."**

 **Hermione fez uma pausa de onde estava experimentando balançando na ponta do sapato esquerdo, o braço alcançando uma direção e a perna direita esticada na outra, como uma bailarina. "Eu estou? Eu estava apenas pensando que eu não vi o que eu poderia fazer que uma equipe de Ataque do Ministério não pudesse. Eles têm cabos de vassoura para mobilidade e feitiços que batem mais forte do que eu poderia." Ela graciosamente abaixou a perna. "Quero dizer, agora que posso tentar algumas coisas sem me preocupar com quem está assistindo, estou começando a pensar que** ** _realmente gosto muito_** **de ter superpoderes. Mas ainda não vejo como eu venceria uma luta que o professor Flitwick não poderia, a menos que envolva pegar um Bruxo das Trevas de surpresa".**

 ** _Você pode assumir riscos que outras pessoas não deveriam, e tente novamente com o conhecimento do que te matou._** ** _Você pode experimentar novas magias, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia tentar sem morrer com certeza._** **Mas Harry não podia dizer nada disso ainda, então ao invés disso ele disse, "Eu acho que não há problema em pensar mais sobre o futuro, não apenas no que você pode fazer neste exato minuto".**

 **Hermione saltou para o alto, bateu os calcanhares três vezes na descida e pousou na ponta dos pés, perfeitamente posicionada. "Mas você disse que havia algo que eu poderia fazer imediatamente. Ou você estava apenas testando?"**

 **"** ** _Essa_** **parte é um caso especial", disse Harry, sentindo o frio do ar do amanhecer contra sua pele. Cada vez mais, ele não estava ansioso para contar à super-Hermione que sua provação envolveria enfrentar seu pior pesadelo, sob condições em que toda a força física recém-descoberta seria inútil.**

 **Hermione assentiu, depois olhou para o leste. Imediatamente ela foi para o lado do telhado e sentou-se, os pés balançando sobre a borda do telhado. Harry foi para o lado dela e sentou-se também, sentado de pernas cruzadas e mais para trás do telhado.**

 **Ao longe, um brilhante tom de vermelho estava subindo acima das colinas a leste de Hogwarts.**

 **Assistir a ponta do nascer do sol fez Harry se sentir melhor, de alguma forma. Enquanto o Sol estivesse no céu, as coisas ainda estavam bem em algum nível, como se ele ainda não tivesse destruído o sol.**

 **"Então", disse Hermione. Sua voz aumentou um pouco. "Falando sobre o futuro, Harry. Eu tive tempo de pensar em muitas coisas enquanto estava esperando no St. Mungus, e ... talvez seja bobo de mim, mas há uma questão que eu ainda quero saber a resposta. Você se lembra da última coisa que conversamos juntos? Antes, quero dizer?"**

 **"O que?" Harry disse sem expressão.**

 **"Oh ..." Hermione disse. "Foi há dois meses para você ... eu acho que você não se lembra, então."**

 **E Harry se lembrou.**

 **"Não entre em pânico!" Hermione disse, quando uma espécie de meio gorgolejo estrangulado veio da garganta de Harry. "Eu prometo que não importa o que você diga, eu não vou começar a chorar e fugir e ser comida por um troll de novo! Eu sei que faz menos de dois dias para mim, mas eu acho que morrer fez muitas coisas que eu costumava se preocupar em algo muito menos importante comparado com o que eu passei!"**

 **"Oh," Harry disse, sua voz agora aguda. "Isso é um bom uso de um grande trauma, eu acho?"**

 **"Só, veja, eu ainda** ** _estava_** **pensando sobre isso, Harry, porque para mim não foi muito tempo desde a nossa última conversa, e nós não terminamos de falar, o que foi admitidamente culpa minha por perder o controle da minha emoções e, em seguida, ser comida por um troll, o que definitivamente não vou fazer novamente. Estive pensando que deveria assegurar-lhe que isso não acontecerá toda vez que disser algo errado a uma garota." Hermione estava inquieta, inclinando-se de um lado para o outro, onde ela se sentou, um pouco para frente e para trás. "Mas, bem, mesmo a maioria das pessoas que** ** _estão_** **apaixonadas não fazem literalmente um centésimo do que você fez por mim. Então, Sr. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, se não é amor, eu quero saber exatamente o que eu sou para você. Você nunca disse".**

 **"Essa é uma boa pergunta", Harry disse, controlando o pânico crescente. "Você se importa se eu pensar sobre isso?"**

 **Pouco a pouco, mais do círculo incandescente brilhante tornou-se visível para além das colinas.**

 **"Hermione," Harry disse quando o Sol estava na metade do horizonte, "você já inventou alguma hipótese para explicar o meu misterioso lado negro?"**

 **"Apenas o óbvio", disse Hermione, chutando as pernas ligeiramente sobre a borda do telhado. "Eu pensei que talvez quando você-sabe-quem morreu bem ao seu lado, ele deu a explosão de mágica que faz um fantasma, e parte dele foi impresso no seu cérebro ao invés do chão. Mas isso nunca pareceu certo para mim como se fosse apenas uma explicação inteligente que não era** ** _verdade,_** **e faz menos sentido se Você-Sabe-Quem realmente não morreu naquela noite".**

 **"Bom o suficiente", disse Harry. "Vamos imaginar esse cenário por enquanto." Seu racionalista interior estava olhando para trás e refletindo** ** _novamente_** **sobre como ele tinha conseguido não pensar em hipóteses como essa. Não era verdade, mas era** ** _razoável_** **e Harry nunca havia pensado em nenhum modelo causal daquele concreto, apenas suspeitava vagamente de uma conexão.**

 **Hermione assentiu. "Você provavelmente já sabe disso, mas eu apenas pensei em dizer com certeza: você não é Voldemort, Harry."**

 **"Eu sei. E** ** _é isso_** **que você significa para mim." Harry respirou fundo, achando ainda doloroso dizer em voz alta. "Voldemort ... ele não era uma pessoa feliz. Eu não sei se ele foi feliz, um único dia em sua vida."** ** _Ele nunca poderia lançar o Patronus._** **"Essa é uma razão pela qual seus padrões cognitivos não me levaram, meu lado negro não parecia um bom lugar para estar, não foi positivamente reforçado. Ser seu amigo significa que minha vida não precisa ir no caminho de Voldemort e eu estava bem solitário antes de Hogwarts, embora eu não tenha percebido então, então ... sim, eu poderia ter sido um pouco mais desesperado para trazer você de volta dos mortos do que o garoto comum da minha idade. Embora eu também sustente que minha decisão foi um raciocínio moral estritamente normativo, e se outras pessoas se importam menos com seus amigos, isso é problema deles, não meu."**

 **"Entendo", Hermione disse suavemente. Ela hesitou. "Harry, não leve isso a mal, mas eu não estou cem por cento confortável com isso. É uma grande responsabilidade que eu não escolhi, e eu não acho que é saudável para você colocar todo esse peso em uma pessoa."**

 **Harry assentiu. "Eu sei. Mas há mais ao ponto que eu estou tentando fazer. Houve uma profecia sobre o minha vitória sobre Voldemort -"**

 **"Uma** ** _profecia?_** **Havia uma** ** _profecia_** **sobre você? Sério, Harry?"**

 **"Sim, eu sei. De qualquer forma, parte disso foi: 'E o Lorde das Trevas irá marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá poder que o Lorde das Trevas não sabe.' O que você acha que isso significa?**

 **"Hmmm", disse Hermione. Seus dedos bateram pensativamente na pedra do telhado. "Seu misterioso lado negro é a marca de Você-Sabe-Quem em você que lhe fez igual a ele. O poder que ele não conhecia ... era o método científico, certo?"**

 **Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso é o que eu pensei também no início - que seria a ciência dos trouxas, ou os métodos da racionalidade. Mas ..." Harry exalou. O Sol já se elevara totalmente acima das colinas. Isso parecia embaraçoso para dizer, mas ele ia dizer de qualquer maneira. "Professor Snape, que originalmente ouviu a profecia - sim, isso também é uma coisa que aconteceu - o Professor Snape disse que não achava que poderia ser apenas ciência, que o 'poder que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece' precisava ser algo mais incompreensível para Voldemort. Mesmo que eu pense nisso em termos de racionalidade, bem, acontece que a pessoa que Voldemort realmente era"** ** _porque, Professor Quirrell, por que,_** **o pensamento ainda esfaqueando o coração de Harry "ele teria também aprendido os métodos da racionalidade, se ele lesse os mesmos trabalhos de ciência que eu li. Exceto, talvez, para uma última coisa..." Harry respirou fundo. "No final de tudo isso, durante o meu confronto final com Voldemort, ele ameaçou colocar meus pais e meus amigos em Azkaban. A menos que eu viesse com segredos interessantes para contar a ele, uma pessoa salva por segredo. Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria encontrar segredos suficientes para salvar a todos e no momento em que não vi nenhum jeito de salvar a todos ... foi quando comecei a pensar, talvez pela primeira vez na vida comecei a pensar. Pensei mais rápido que Voldemort, embora ele fosse mais velho do que eu e mais esperto, porque ... porque eu tinha uma** ** _razão para pensar,_** **Voldemort tinha um desejo de ser imortal, ele preferia não morrer, mas isso não era um desejo positivo, era o** ** _medo,_** **e Voldemort cometeu erros por causa desse medo. Eu acho que o poder que Voldemort não sabia ... era que eu tinha algo para proteger."**

 **"Oh, Harry," Hermione disse gentilmente. Ela hesitou. "É isso que eu sou para você, então? A coisa que você protege?"**

 **"Não, eu quero dizer, a razão pela qual eu estou lhe dizendo isso, é que Voldemort não estava ameaçando** ** _te_** **colocar em Azkaban. Mesmo se ele tivesse dominado o mundo inteiro, você estaria bem. Ele já havia feito uma promessa de não prejudicá-la, por causa de, por razões. Então no meu momento de crise final, quando cheguei no fundo e encontrei o poder que Voldemort não conhecia, eu fiz isso para proteger todos, exceto você".**

 **Hermione considerou isso, um sorriso lento se espalhando por seu rosto. "Ora, Harry", ela disse. "Essa é a coisa menos romântica que eu já ouvi."**

 **"De nada."**

 **"Não, realmente, ajuda", disse Hermione. "Quero dizer, isso torna a coisa toda muito menos perturbador".**

 **"Eu sei, não é?"**

 **Os dois compartilharam um aceno com a cabeça, ambos parecendo mais relaxados agora, e assistiram ao nascer do sol juntos.**

 **"Eu estive pensando," Harry disse, sua própria voz ficando suave ", sobre o alternativo Harry Potter, a pessoa que eu poderia ter sido se Voldemort não tivesse atacado meus pais."** ** _Se Tom Riddle não tivesse tentado se copiar em mim._** **"Esse outro Harry Potter não teria sido tão inteligente, eu acho. Ele provavelmente não teria estudado muita ciência trouxa, mesmo que sua mãe fosse uma nascida trouxa. Mas aquele outro Harry Potter teria tido ... a capacidade de calor, que ele herdou de James Potter e Lily Evans, ele teria se importado com outras pessoas e tentado salvar seus amigos, eu sei que isso teria sido verdade, porque isso é algo que Lorde Voldemort nunca fez, você vê ... " Os olhos de Harry estavam lacrimejando. "Então essa parte deve ser, o remanescente."**

 **O Sol estava bem acima do horizonte agora, a luz dourada iluminando os dois, lançando longas sombras do outro lado da plataforma do telhado.**

 **"Eu acho que você está bem do jeito que você é", disse Hermione. "Quero dizer, aquele outro Harry Potter poderia ter sido um bom garoto, talvez, mas parece que eu teria que fazer todo o pensamento dele por ele."**

 **"Indo pela hereditariedade, alter-Harry teria estado na Grifinória como seus pais, e vocês dois não teriam se tornado amigos. Embora James Potter e Lily Evans fossem o Chefe de Monitores e a Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts no passado, então ele não teria sido** ** _tão_** **ruim".**

 **"Eu posso imaginar", disse Hermione. "Harry James Potter, selecionado para a Grifinória, aspirante a jogador de Quadribol -"**

 **"Não. Apenas não."**

 **"Lembrado pela história como o ajudante de Hermione Jean Granger, que enviaria o Sr. Potter para resolver problemas para ela, e então resolveria o mistério da biblioteca, lendo livros e usando sua incrível memória."**

 **"Você está realmente gostando desse universo alternativo, não é?"**

 **"Talvez ele fosse o melhor amigo de Ron Weasley, o garoto** ** _mais esperto_** **da Grifinória, e eles lutariam lado a lado no meu exército na aula de Defesa, e depois ajudariam um ao outro com o dever de casa -"**

 **"Ok, chega, isso está começando a me assustar."**

 **"Desculpe", Hermione disse, embora ela ainda estivesse sorrindo para si mesma, parecendo extasiada em alguma visão particular.**

 **"Desculpas aceitas", Harry disse secamente.**

 **O sol subiu um pouco mais no céu.**

 **Depois de um tempo, Hermione falou. "** ** _Você_** **acha que nos apaixonaremos um pelo outro mais tarde?"**

 **"Eu não sei nada melhor do que você, Hermione. Mas por que isso tem que ser sobre isso? Sério, por que sempre tem que ser sobre isso? Talvez quando formos mais velhos, nos apaixonaremos, e talvez não o façamos, talvez nos mantenhamos apaixonados e talvez não". Harry virou a cabeça ligeiramente, o sol estava quente em sua bochecha e ele não estava usando protetor solar. "Não importa o que aconteça, não devemos tentar forçar nossas vidas em um padrão. Acho que quando as pessoas tentam** ** _forçar_** **padrões a esse tipo de coisa, é quando acabam infelizes."**

 **"Nenhum padrão forçado?" Hermione disse. Seus olhos assumiram um olhar travesso. "Isso soa como uma maneira mais complicada de dizer** ** _sem regras_** **. Que eu acho que parece muito mais razoável para mim do que teria no início deste ano. Se eu vou ser uma Princesa Unicórnio Reluzente e ter minha própria máquina do tempo, eu poderia desistir de regras, suponho."**

 **"Eu não estou dizendo que as regras são sempre ruins, especialmente quando elas realmente se encaixam nas pessoas, em vez de serem imitadas cegamente como Quadribol. Mas não foi você quem rejeitou o padrão 'herói' em favor de apenas fazer as coisas que ela poderia?"**

 **"Eu suponho que sim." Hermione virou a cabeça novamente para olhar para os terrenos embaixo de Hogwarts, pois o Sol era muito brilhante para ser visto agora - embora, pensou Harry, as retinas de Hermione sempre se curassem agora, era seguro para ela olhar diretamente para a luz. "Você disse, Harry, que você pensou que eu estava sempre destinado a ser o herói. Eu estive considerando, e eu suspeito que você esteja completamente errado. Se isso tivesse sido** ** _feita para isso_** **, as coisas teriam sido muito mais fáceis. Basta fazer as coisas que você pode fazer - você tem que** ** _fazer_** **isso acontecer, você tem que escolher, uma e outra vez. "**

 **"Isso pode não entrar em conflito com o fato de você ser um herói destinado", disse Harry, pensando em teorias compatibilistas do livre-arbítrio e em profecias que ele não deve considerar para cumprir. "Mas podemos conversar sobre isso depois."**

 **"Você tem que escolher," Hermione repetiu. Ela se levantou, depois se jogou para trás e para o telhado, levantando-se em um movimento suave. "Assim como eu estou escolhendo fazer isso."**

 **"Não beijando!" Harry disse, ficando de pé e se preparando para se esquivar; apesar da compreensão de que a Garota-Que-Reviveu seria muito, muito mais rápida.**

 **"Eu não vou tentar beijar você de novo, Sr. Potter. Não até que você me peça, se você chegar a pedir. Mas há todos esses sentimentos quentes borbulhando dentro de mim e eu sinto que posso explodir se eu não fizer** ** _alguma coisa,_** **embora agora me ocorra que não é saudável se as meninas não conhecem nenhuma maneira de expressar gratidão aos meninos além de beijá-los." Hermione pegou sua varinha e a ofereceu transversalmente, na posição que ela usou para fazer seu juramento de fidelidade a Casa Potter antes do Wizengamoto.**

 **"Oh,** ** _inferno,_** **não", disse Harry. "Você sabe o que foi preciso para tirar você desse juramento da** ** _última_** **vez?"**

 **"Não vá tirando conclusões apressadas, você. Eu não ia jurar fidelidade à sua casa novamente. Você tem que começar a confiar em mim para ser sensata se você vai ser o meu misterioso jovem bruxo. Agora, por favor, segure sua varinha."**

 **Lentamente, Harry pegou a Varinha Anciã e cruzou-a com a de vinhedo de vinil de Hermione, forçando uma última preocupação sobre a escolha da coisa errada. "Você pode pelo menos não dizer nada sobre 'até que a morte me leve', porque eu mencionei que eu tenho a Pedra Filosofal agora? Ou alguma coisa sobre 'o fim do mundo e sua mágica'? Eu estou muito mais nervoso em torno de frases assim, do que eu costumava ser."**

 **Sobre um telhado pavimentado em telhas de pedra quadradas, o brilhante sol da manhã incendeia-se sobre duas não-realmente-crianças, ambas em vestes negras enfeitadas de azul, de frente uma para a outra através de varinhas cruzadas. Um tem olhos castanhos sob cachos castanhos caóticos e irradia uma aura de força e beleza que não era apenas mágica; o outro tem olhos verdes sob os óculos, com o cabelo preto bagunçado acima de uma cicatriz recentemente inflamada. Abaixo, uma torre de pedra que ninguém se lembra de ver do nível do solo estender-se para baixo na ampla base do castelo de Hogwarts. Bem abaixo deles estão visíveis as colinas verdes e o lago. Ao longe, uma enorme linha vermelha e preta de vagões e um motor, parecendo minúsculos dessa altura, um trem nem trouxa nem totalmente mágico. O céu está quase sem nuvens, mas para tons suaves de laranja-branco, onde os fios de umidade refletem a luz do sol. Uma leve brisa carrega o frio da aurora e a umidade da manhã; mas o imenso globo dourado em chamas está agora elevado acima do horizonte, e sua incandescência lança calor sobre tudo o que toca.**

 **"Bem, talvez depois disso você fique menos nervoso", diz o herói a seu enigmático mago. Ela sabe que não sabe toda a história, mas o fragmento da verdade que ela segura brilha como a luz do sol dentro dela, lançando calor em suas entranhas da maneira como o Sol aquece seu rosto. "Eu escolho isso agora."**

 ** _Pela minha vida e magia eu juro amizade a Harry Potter,_** **  
** ** _Para ajudá-lo e confiar nele,_** **  
** ** _Para ficar com ele e, ficar ao lado dele,_** **  
** ** _E às vezes ir aonde ele não pode ir_** **  
** ** _Até o dia em que a morte me levar de verdade, se isso acontecer, quero dizer,_** **  
** ** _E se o mundo ou sua magia terminar, lidaremos com isso juntos._**

 ** _Este é o fim de Harry Potter e os métodos da racionalidade._**

 ** _Eu não vou escrever nenhuma sequência;_** ** _Eu disse o que me propus a dizer e está feito._** ** _  
Você tem meu consentimento entusiasmado para escrever dentro deste universo, se quiser._**

 ** _Estou feliz por ter escrito este livro para você_** **  
** ** _e eu estou honrado que você leu._** **  
** ** _Muitos de vocês se declararam meus amigos,_** **  
** ** _e esse conhecimento está brilhando calorosamente dentro de mim._**

 ** _Eu desejo que você viva por muito tempo e prospere -_** **  
** ** _EXPECTO PATRONO!_**


	122. Omake (Não canônico)

**NON-CANNON EXTRAS**

 **ARQUIVOS OMAKE # 1: 72 horas para a vitória**

 **(Aka "O que acontece se você mudar Harry, mas deixar todos os outros personagens constantes")**

 **Dumbledore espiou por cima da escrivaninha para o jovem Harry, piscando de uma maneira estranha mas gentil. O menino tinha chegado a ele com um olhar terrivelmente intenso em seu rosto infantil - Dumbledore esperava que qual quer que fosse o problema, não seria** ** _muito_** **sério. Harry era jovem demais para os testes de sua vida começarem de imediato. "O que você queria falar comigo, Harry?"**

 **Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, sorrindo sombriamente. "Diretor, eu tive uma dor aguda na minha cicatriz durante a Festa da Classificação. Considerando como e onde eu consegui essa cicatriz, não parecia ser o tipo de coisa que eu deveria simplesmente ignorar. Eu pensei a princípio que era por causa do Professor Snape mas segui o método experimental baconiano que é encontrar as condições tanto para a presença como para a ausência do fenômeno, e determinei que minha cicatriz fere se e somente se eu estiver de frente para a nuca do professor Quirrell, o que quer que esteja sob o turbante dele. Embora** ** _possa_** **ser algo mais inócuo, acho que devemos provisoriamente presumir o pior, que é Você-Sabe-Quem - espere, não fique tão horrorizado, essa é realmente uma oportunidade inestimável -"**

 **OMAKE ARQUIVOS # 2: Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas**

 **(Esta foi a versão original do Capítulo 9. Ela foi substituída porque - enquanto muitos leitores gostaram dela - muitos outros leitores tinham alergias** ** _maciças_** **a músicas em fanfics, por razões que não deveriam precisar ser explicadas. Eu não queria afastar os leitores antes que chegassem ao Ch. 10).**

 **Lee Jordan é o colega brincalhão de Fred e George (em canon). "Lee Jordan" soava como um nome trouxa para mim, implicando que ele seria capaz de instruir Fred e George em uma melodia que Harry saberia. Isso não era tão óbvio para alguns leitores quanto para o seu autor.**

 **Draco foi para a Sonserina, e Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio.** ** _Parecia_** **uma coisa certa, mas você nunca sabia que pequeno evento poderia perturbar o curso do seu plano diretor.**

 **Eles estavam se aproximando dos Ps agora ...**

 **E na mesa da Grifinória, houve uma conversa sussurrada.**

 ** _"E se ele não gostar?"_**

 ** _"Ele não tem o direito de não gostar disso -_**

 ** _"- não depois da brincadeira que ele jogou -"_**

 ** _"- Neville Longbottom, seu nome era -"_**

 ** _"- ele é tão justo um alvo agora quanto justo pode ser."_**

 ** _"Tudo bem. Apenas certifique-se de não esquecer suas partes."_**

 ** _"Nós ensaiamos isso com bastante frequência -"_**

 ** _"- nas últimas três horas."_**

 **E Minerva McGonagall, de onde estava no pódio da mesa principal, olhou para o próximo nome da lista.** ** _Por favor, não o deixe ser um grifinório, por favor, não o deixe ser um grifinório, por favor, não o deixe ser um grifinório ..._** **Ela respirou fundo e chamou:**

 **"Potter, Harry!"**

 **Houve um súbito silêncio no salão quando toda a conversa sussurrada parou.**

 **Um silêncio quebrado por um barulho horrível que modulava e modificava a horrenda zombaria da melodia musical.**

 **A cabeça de Minerva se virou, chocada, e identificou o zumbido vindo da direção da Grifinória, onde eles estavam** ** _em pé em cima da mesa,_** **soprando em algum tipo de minúsculos aparelhos presos contra seus lábios. Sua mão começou a cair para sua varinha, para** ** _Silencio_** **o grupo deles, mas outro som a impediu.**

 **Dumbledore estava rindo.**

 **Os olhos de Minerva voltaram para Harry Potter, que tinha acabado de começar a sair da linha antes de tropeçar e parar.**

 **Então o menino começou a andar novamente, movimentando as pernas em estranhos movimentos radicais, e balançando os braços para frente e para trás e estalando os dedos, em sincronia com a música deles.**

 ** _Ao som de "Caça-Fantasmas"_**

 ** _(Como realizado no kazoo por Fred e George Weasley,_** ** _  
e cantada por Lee Jordan.)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tem um Lorde das Trevas perto?_** ** _  
Não precisa ter medo_** ** _  
Quem você vai chamar?_**

 **"Harry Potter!" gritou Lee Jordan, e os gêmeos Weasley fizeram um coro triunfante.**

 ** _Com uma maldição da morte?_** ** _  
Bem, poderia ser pior._** ** _  
Quem você vai chamar?_**

 **"Harry Potter!" Havia muito mais vozes gritando desta vez.**

 **Os Horrores Weasley explodiram em um gemido prolongado, agora acompanhado por alguns dos nascidos trouxas mais velhos, que haviam produzido seus próprios aparelhos minúsculos, Transfigurados da prataria da escola, sem dúvida. Quando a música chegou ao anticlímax, Harry Potter gritou:**

 ** _Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_**

 **Houve aplausos na época, especialmente da mesa da Grifinória, e mais estudantes produziram seus próprios instrumentos antimusicais. Os zumbidos hediondos redobraram em volume e aumentaram em outro crescendo terrívelmente:**

 ** _Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_**

 **Minerva olhou para os dois lados da mesa principal, com medo de olhar, mas com uma noção muito boa do que veria.**

 **Trelawney abanando-se freneticamente, Flitwick olhando com curiosidade, Hagrid batendo palmas junto à música, Sprout parecendo severa, e Quirrell olhando para o menino com diversão sarcástica. Diretamente para a esquerda, Dumbledore cantarolando; e diretamente à sua direita, Snape agarrando sua taça de vinho vazia, com os nós dos dedos brancos, tão forte que a prata grossa lentamente se deformava.**

 ** _Túnicas negras e uma máscara?_** ** _  
Tarefa impossível?_** ** _  
Quem você vai chamar?_** ** _  
HARRY POTTER!_**

 ** _Macaco De Fogo Gigante?_** ** _  
Morcego velho em uma capa?_** ** _  
Quem você vai chamar?_** ** _  
HARRY POTTER!_**

 **Os lábios de Minerva se alinharam em uma linha branca. Ela teria palavras com eles sobre o último verso, se eles achavam que ela era impotente porque era o primeiro dia de aula e Grifinória não tinha pontos para tirar. Se eles não se importassem com as detenções, então ela encontraria outra coisa.**

 **Então, com um suspiro repentino de horror, ela olhou na direção de Snape,** ** _certamente_** **ele percebeu que o garoto Potter não deve ter ideia de quem estava sendo referenciado.**

 **O rosto de Snape tinha ido além da raiva em uma espécie de indiferença agradável. Um leve sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Ele estava olhando na direção de Harry Potter, não da mesa da Grifinória, e suas mãos seguravam os restos amassados de uma antiga taça de vinho ...**

 **E Harry andou para frente, movendo os braços e pernas pelos movimentos da dança dos Caça-Fantasmas, mantendo um sorriso no rosto. Foi uma ótima montagem, o pegou completamente de surpresa. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era jogar junto e não estragar tudo.**

 **Todo mundo estava torcendo por ele. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse todo aquecido por dentro e meio que horrível ao mesmo tempo.**

 **Eles estavam torcendo por um trabalho que ele tinha feito quando ele tinha um ano de idade. Um trabalho que ele não tinha realmente terminado. Em algum lugar, de alguma forma, o Lorde das Trevas ainda estava vivo. Eles não estariam torcendo muito, se soubessem disso?**

 **Mas o poder do Lorde das Trevas foi quebrado uma vez.**

 **E Harry iria protegê-los novamente. Se houve de fato uma profeci que ela disse. Bem, na verdade, independentemente do que qualquer profecia maldita dizia.**

 **Todas aquelas pessoas acreditando nele e torcendo por ele - Harry não suportava deixar isso ser falso. Para brilhar e desaparecer como tantos outros prodígios infantis. Para ser uma decepção. Deixar de viver de acordo com sua reputação como um símbolo da Luz, não importa** ** _como_** **ele conseguiu. Ele absolutamente, positivamente, não importa quanto tempo demorasse e até mesmo se o matasse, cumpriria suas expectativas. E depois** ** _excederia_** **as expectativas, de modo que as pessoas se perguntassem, olhando para trás, por que, uma vez, pediram tão pouco dele.**

 **E ele gritou a mentira que inventou porque entendeu bem e a música pedia:**

 ** _Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_** ** _  
Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_**

 **Harry deu seus últimos passos em direção ao Chapéu Seletor enquanto a música terminava. Ele se curvou para a Ordem do Caos na mesa da Grifinória, e então se virou e fez outra reverência para o outro lado do salão, e esperou que os aplausos e risadinhas morressem ...**

 **ARQUIVOS OMAKE # 3: finais alternativos de "auto-conhecimento"**

 **(A oferta de contar todo o enredo a quem adivinhou o que "nunca aconteceu antes" estimulou** ** _muitas_** **tentativas interessantes. O primeiro omake abaixo é tirado diretamente da minha resposta favorita, por Meteoricshipyards. O segundo é baseado na sugestão de Kazuma para o que "nunca aconteceu antes", o terceiro em uma combinação de yoyoente e dougal74, o quarto na revisão de wolf550e do capítulo 10. O que começa com "K", e o logo acima, são de DarkHeart81. Os outros são meus. Qualquer um que queira pegar uma de minhas próprias idéias e correr com elas, particularmente a última, é bem-vindo a fazê-lo. E antes de receber 100 queixas indignadas, sim, estou bem ciente de que o órgão legislativo do Reino Unido é a Câmara dos Comuns no Parlamento).**

 **... No fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntou se o Chapéu Seletor estava genuinamente** ** _consciente_** **no sentido de estar ciente de sua própria consciência, e se sim, se estava satisfeito em apenas conversar com crianças de onze anos de idade uma vez por ano. Sua música tinha implícito assim:** ** _Ah, eu sou o Chapéu Seletor e estou bem, durmo o ano todo e trabalho um dia ..._**

 **Quando mais uma vez houve silêncio no quarto, Harry se sentou no banco e** ** _cuidadosamente_** **colocou em sua cabeça o artefato telepático de magia esquecida, de 800 anos de idade.**

 **Pensando o mais rápido que podia:** ** _Não me classifique ainda!_** ** _Eu tenho perguntas que preciso te perguntar!_** ** _Eu já fui obliviado?_** ** _Você classificou o Lorde das Trevas quando era criança e pode me contar sobre suas fraquezas?_** ** _Você pode me dizer por que eu tenho a varinha irmã da do Lorde das Trevas?_** ** _O fantasma do Lorde das Trevas está preso à minha cicatriz e é por isso que fico com tanta raiva às vezes?_** ** _Essas são as perguntas mais importantes, mas se você tiver outro momento, pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que criaram você?_**

 **E o Chapéu Seletor respondeu: "** ** _Não. Sim. Não. Não. Sim e não, da próxima vez não faça perguntas duplas. Não._** **" E em voz alta, "CORVINAL!"**

 ** _"Oh, querido. Isso nunca aconteceu antes ..."_**

 ** _O que?_**

 ** _"Sou alérgico ao seu xampu para cabelos -"_**

 **E então o Chapéu Seletor espirrou, com um poderoso "A-CHOO!" que ecoou ao redor do Grande Salão.**

 **"Bem!" Dumbledore chorou jovialmente. "Parece que Harry Potter foi escolhido para a nova Casa de Achoo! McGonagall, você pode servir como o Chefe da Casa Achoo. É melhor se apressar em fazer arranjos para o currículo e as aulas de Achoo, amanhã é o primeiro dia!"**

 **"Mas, mas, mas", gaguejou McGonagall, com a mente em completa desordem, "quem será o chefe da Casa Grifinória?" Era tudo o que ela conseguia pensar, ela** ** _tinha_** **que parar isso de alguma forma ...**

 **Dumbledore colocou um dedo na bochecha, parecendo pensativo. "Snape"**

 **O grito de protesto de Snape quase abafou McGonagall, "Então quem será o chefe da** ** _Sonserina?_** **"**

 **"Hagrid"**

 ** _Não me classifique ainda!_** ** _Eu tenho perguntas que preciso te perguntar!_** ** _Eu já fui obliviado?_** ** _Você classificou o Lorde das Trevas quando era criança e pode me contar sobre suas fraquezas?_** ** _Você pode me dizer por que eu tenho a varinha irmã da do Lorde das Trevas?_** ** _O fantasma do Lorde das Trevas está preso à minha cicatriz e é por isso que fico com tanta raiva às vezes?_** ** _Essas são as perguntas mais importantes, mas se você tiver outro momento, pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que criaram você?_**

 **Houve uma breve pausa.**

 ** _Olá?_** ** _Preciso repetir as perguntas?_**

 **O Chapéu Seletor gritou, um som agudo e estridente que ecoou pelo Salão Principal e fez a maioria dos alunos bater as mãos em suas orelhas. Com um grito desesperado, ele saltou da cabeça de Harry Potter e pulou pelo chão, empurrando-se com a aba, e chegou à metade da Mesa Principal antes de explodir.**

 **"SONSERINA!"**

 **Vendo o olhar de horror no rosto de Harry Potter, Fred Weasley pensou mais rápido do que nunca em sua vida. Em um único movimento, ele sacou sua varinha e sussurrou** ** _"Silencio!"_** **e depois "** ** _Mudarvozeio!"_** **e finalmente "** ** _Ventriliquo!_** **"**

 **"Só brincando!" disse Fred Weasley. "GRIFINÓRIA!"**

 ** _"Oh, querido. Isso nunca aconteceu antes ..."_**

 ** _O que?_**

 ** _"Ordinariamente, eu gostaria de encaminhar tais perguntas para o diretor, que poderia me perguntar, por sua vez, se ele quisesse. Mas algumas das informações que você pediu não estão apenas além do seu próprio nível de usuário, mas além do usuário do diretor."_**

 ** _Como posso aumentar meu nível de usuário?_**

 ** _"Infelizmente, não tenho permissão para responder a essa pergunta no nível atual do usuário."_**

 ** _Quais opções_** **estão** ** _disponíveis no meu nível de usuário?_**

 **Depois disso, não demorou muito -**

 **"ROOT!"  
**

 ** _"Oh, querido. Isso nunca aconteceu antes ..."_**

 ** _O que?_**

 ** _"Eu já tive que dizer aos alunos antes que eles eram mães - quebraria seu coração saber o que eu vi em suas mentes - mas esta é a primeira vez que eu tive que dizer a alguém que eles eram um pai"._**

 ** _QUE?_**

 ** _"Draco Malfoy está carregando seu bebê."_**

 ** _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_**

 ** _"Repetindo: Draco Malfoy está carregando seu bebê."_**

 ** _Mas nós somos apenas onze -_**

 ** _"Na verdade, Draco tem, secretamente, treze anos de idade."_**

 ** _M-m-mas os homens não podem engravidar_**

 ** _"E uma garota debaixo das roupas."_**

 ** _MAS NUNCA FIZEMOS SEXO, SEU IDIOTA!_**

 ** _"ELA OBLIVIOU VOCÊ DEPOIS DA VIOLAÇÃO, PATÉTA!"_**

 **Harry Potter desmaiou. Seu corpo inconsciente caiu do banco com um baque surdo.**

 **"CORVINAL!" chamou o chapéu de onde estava no topo de sua cabeça. Isso foi ainda mais engraçado do que sua primeira ideia.**

 **"ELFO!"**

 **Hã? Harry se lembrou de Draco mencionando a "Casa Elfo", mas o que era exatamente isso?**

 **A julgar pelos olhares chocados surgindo nos rostos ao seu redor, não era nada bom -**

 **"PANQUECAS!"**

 **"REPRESENTANTES!"**

 ** _"Oh, querida. Isso nunca aconteceu antes ..."_**

 ** _O que?_**

 ** _"Eu nunca classifiquei alguém que era uma reencarnação de Godric Gryffindor e de Salazar Slytherin e de Naruto."_**

 **"ATREIDES!"**

 **"Enganei você novamente! LUFA-LUFA! SONSERINA! LUFA-LUFA!"**

 **"MORANGOS COLHIDOS!"**

 **"KHAAANNNN!"**

 **Na mesa principal, Dumbledore continuou sorrindo benignamente; pequenos sons metálicos vinham ocasionalmente da direção de Snape enquanto compactava ociosamente os restos retorcidos do que outrora fora um pesado cálice de vinho de prata; e Minerva McGonagall apertou o pódio com força, sabendo que o caos contagiante de Harry Potter havia infectado o Chapéu Seletor.**

 **Cenário após cenário jogado pela cabeça de Minerva, cada um pior que o anterior. O Chapéu diria que Harry estava equilibrado demais entre Casas para Selecionar, e decidiu que ele pertencia a todas elas. O Chapéu proclamaria que a mente de Harry era muito estranha para ser classificada. O Chapéu exigiria que Harry fosse expulso de Hogwarts. O chapéu tinha entrado em coma. O Chapéu insistiria que uma nova Casa da Perdição fosse criada apenas para acomodar Harry Potter, e** ** _Dumbledore a faria fazer isso ..._**

 **Minerva lembrou-se do que Harry lhe dissera naquela viagem desastrosa ao Beco Diagonal, sobre a ... falácia do planejamento, ela pensou que tinha sido ... e como as pessoas geralmente eram otimistas demais, mesmo quando pensavam que estavam sendo pessimistas. Era o tipo de informação que predava em sua mente, habitando nela e fazendo pesadelos ...**

 **Mas qual era o** ** _pior_** **que poderia acontecer?**

 **Bem ... na** ** _pior das hipóteses,_** **o Chapéu iria atribuir Harry a uma nova casa. Dumbledore insistiria que ela fizesse isso - criasse uma nova casa só para ele - e teria que reorganizar todos os horários de aula no primeiro dia do semestre. E Dumbledore a removeria como Chefe da Casa Grifinória, e daria sua amada Casa para ... Professor Binns, o fantasma de História; e ela seria designada como Chefe da Casa da Perdição de Harry; e tentaria, inutilmente, dar ordens a criança, deduzindo ponto após ponto, sem efeito, enquanto o desastre após desastre eram atribuídos a ela.**

 **Esse era o pior cenário?**

 **Minerva honestamente não via como poderia ser pior do que isso.**

 **E mesmo no pior dos casos - não importa o** ** _que_** **acontecesse com Harry - tudo estaria terminado em sete anos.**

 **Minerva sentiu os nós dos dedos lentamente relaxar o aperto de dedos brancos no pódio. Harry estava certo, havia um tipo de conforto em olhar diretamente para as profundezas da escuridão, sabendo que você havia enfrentado seus piores medos e agora estava preparada.**

 **O silêncio assustado foi quebrado por uma única palavra.**

 **"Diretor!" chamado o chapéu de classificação.**

 **Na mesa principal, Dumbledore se levantou, seu rosto intrigado. "Sim?" ele se dirigiu ao chapéu. "O que é isso?"**

 **"Eu não estava falando com você", disse o chapéu. "Eu estava classificando Harry Potter no lugar em Hogwarts, onde ele mais pertence, ou seja, o escritório do diretor -"**

 **Se você já passou cinco horas da sua hora de dormir e ainda está lendo isso, posso sugerir dormir um pouco? A fic ainda estará aqui amanhã ... a menos que, você sabe, algo** ** _ruim_** **aconteça com ela e na manhã seguinte há apenas um 404 neste endereço e você é deixado com nada além de uma memória fraca e um arrependimento eterno que você não ficou acordado por mais tempo e continuou lendo enquanto você ainda tinha a chance ... mas ei, quão provável é isso?**

 **Esta história se espalha por blogs, twitter, boca a boca, favoritando, conectando em fóruns e adicionando a listas; e lembre-se, se os leitores antes de você não tivessem tirado um momento para fazer isso, você provavelmente não teria encontrado isso. Se isso não for o suficiente para motivá-lo, então deixe-me acrescentar que, se você não ajudar a difundir a racionalidade, Hermione ficará triste. Você não quer que ela fique triste, certo?**

 **Não se esqueça de visitar LessWrong ponto com e ler as Sequences, a verdadeira existência de que esta fic é apenas uma sombra. Eu recomendo começar com a sequência** ** _Como verdadeiramente mudar sua mente._**

 **E agora, com todos os universos de seus respectivos criadores, apresento:**

 **ARQUIVOS OMAKE # 4:**

 **AS OUTRAS FANFICS QUE  
VOCÊ PODERIA ESTAR LENDO**

 **O SENHOR DA RACIONALIDADE**

 **Frodo olhou para todos os rostos, mas eles não se viraram para ele. Todo o Conselho sentou-se com os olhos baixos, como se estivesse pensando profundamente. Um grande pavor caiu sobre ele, como se ele estivesse esperando o pronunciamento de algum destino que ele havia previsto há muito tempo e em vão esperava que depois de tudo nunca fosse dito. Um desejo irresistível de descansar e permanecer em paz ao lado de Bilbo em Valfenda encheu todo o seu coração. Por fim, com um esforço, ele falou e se perguntou ao ouvir suas próprias palavras, como se alguma outra vontade estivesse usando sua pequena voz.**

 **"Não podemos", disse Frodo. "Nós não devemos. Você não vê? É exatamente o que o Inimigo deseja. Tudo isso ele previu."**

 **Os rostos se voltaram para ele, intrigado o anão e sério o elfo; severidade nos olhos dos homens; e tão apegado aos olhares de Elrond e de Gandalf que Frodo quase não conseguiu resistir. Era muito difícil, então, não agarrar o Anel em sua mão, e mais difícil ainda não colocá-lo, encará-lo apenas como Frodo.**

 **"Você não questiona?" disse Frodo, sua voz fraca como o vento e oscilando como uma brisa. "Você escolheu, dentre todas as coisas, mandar o Anel para Mordor; não deveria se perguntar? Como chegou a isso? Que poderíamos, de todas as nossas escolhas, fazer a única coisa que nosso Inimigo mais deseja? Talvez as Fendas da Perdição já estão guardadas, forte o suficiente para adiar Gandalf e Elrond e Glorfindel todos juntos, ou talvez o Mestre daquele lugar tenha esfriado a lava lá, colocado para prender o Anel de forma que ele possa simplesmente recuperá-lo depois que ele for lançado ... " Uma lembrança de terrível clareza veio sobre Frodo então, e um flash de riso negro, e o pensamento veio a ele de que era** ** _exatamente o_** **que o Inimigo faria. Só o pensamento veio a ele assim:** ** _assim me divertiria fazer, se eu quisesse governar ..._**

 **Houve duvidosos olhares trocados dentro do conselho; Glóin, Gimli e Boromir estavam agora olhando para os elfos com mais ceticismo do que antes, como se tivessem acordado de um sonho de palavras.**

 **"O Inimigo é muito sábio", disse Gandalf, "pesa todas as coisas na balança de sua malícia. Mas a única medida que ele sabe é desejo, desejo de poder; e assim ele julga todos os corações. Em seu coração o pensamento não entrará que qualquer um recusará, que tendo o Anel nós poderemos procurar destruí-lo - "**

 **"Ele** ** _vai_** **pensar nisso!" exclamou Frodo. Ele lutou por palavras, tentando transmitir coisas que antes pareciam perfeitas em sua compreensão, e então desapareciam como neve derretida. "Se o Inimigo pensasse que todos os seus inimigos estavam movidos apenas pelo desejo de poder - ele imaginaria erroneamente, repetidamente, e o Criador deste Anel** ** _veria_** **isso, ele** ** _saberia_** **que em algum lugar ele cometeu um erro!" As mãos de Frodo se estenderam suplicantes.**

 **Boromir se mexeu e sua voz era duvidosa. "Você fala justo do Inimigo", disse Boromir, "para um de seus inimigos".**

 **A boca de Frodo se abriu e fechou em desesperada confusão; porque Frodo sabia, ele sabia que o Homem estava louco, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.**

 **Então Bilbo falou, e sua voz seca silenciaram a sala inteira, até mesmo Elrond que estava prestes a falar. "Frodo está certo, receio", sussurrou o velho hobbit. "Eu me lembro, eu lembro como era. Ver com a Visão Negra. Eu me lembro. O Inimigo pensará que podemos não confiar um no outro, que o mais fraco entre nós irá propor destruir o Anel para que o mais forte não possa tê-lo. Ele sabe que mesmo alguém que não é verdadeiramente bom ainda pode chorar para destruir o Anel, para fazer uma demonstração de bondade fingida, e o Inimigo** ** _não_** **pensará que é impossível que tal decisão seja tomada por este conselho, pois você vê, ele não confia em nós para sermos sábios". Uma risada sussurrada se elevou da garganta do antigo hobbit. "E se ele fizesse - por que, ele** ** _ainda_** **guardaria as Fendas da Perdição. Custaria pouco a ele."**

 **Agora, o pressentimento estava nos rostos até dos elfos e dos sábios; Elrond franziu a testa e as sobrancelhas afiadas de Gandalf se franziram.**

 **Frodo olhou para todos eles, sentindo uma selvageria vir sobre ele, um desespero; e quando seu coração enfraqueceu, uma sombra surgiu em sua visão, uma escuridão e uma oscilação. De dentro da sombra, Frodo viu Gandalf, e a força do bruxo foi revelada como fraqueza, e sua sabedoria como loucura. Pois Frodo sabia, como o Anel parecia arrastar e pesar sobre o peito, que Gandalf não pensara em toda a história e tradição, quando o mago falava de como o Inimigo não entenderia nenhum desejo, exceto o poder; que Gandalf não se lembrava de como Sauron havia destruído e corrompido os homens de Númenor nos dias de sua glória. Assim como não ocorrera a Gandalf que o Inimigo pudesse aprender a compreender os inimigos da boa vontade** ** _olhando ..._**

 **O olhar de Frodo se voltou para Elrond, mas não havia esperança ali, nenhuma resposta e nenhum resgate na visão sombria; pois Elrond deixara Isildur, levando o Anel das Fendas da Perdição, onde deveria ter sido destruído, ao custo de toda essa guerra. Não pelo bem de Isildur, não pela amizade, pois o Anel matara Isildur no final, e destinos muito piores poderiam tê-lo seguido. Mas a desgraça que se originara da ação de Isildur teria parecido insegura para Elrond então, insegura e distante no tempo; e, no entanto, o custo para Elrond de tomar o pomo de sua espada para as costas da cabeça de Isildur teria sido mais seguro e mais próximo ...**

 **Como que em desespero, Frodo virou-se para olhar Aragorn, o homem maltrapilho que vestira as roupas usadas para viajar naquele conselho, o herdeiro dos reis que falava baixinho com os hobbits. Mas a visão de Frodo parecia dobrar, e na sombria segunda imagem, Frodo viu um homem que passara muito de sua juventude entre os elfos, que aprendera a usar roupas humildes e manchadas em meio ao ouro e às joias, sabendo que não poderia igualar-lhes em sabedoria, e esperando superá-los de uma forma que eles não iriam imitar ...**

 **À vista do Anel, que era a visão do próprio Criador do Anel, todas as coisas nobres se desvaneceram em estratagemas e mentiras, um mundo de cinza e trevas sem qualquer luz. Eles não tinham feito suas escolhas conscientemente, Gandalf ou Elrond ou Aragorn; os impulsos vieram das partes escuras e ocultas de si mesmos, as profundezas secretas e negras que o Anel havia tornado claras na visão de Frodo. Eles superariam a Sombra, quando não poderiam compreender até mesmo os seus próprios eus, ou as forças que os moviam?**

 **"Frodo!" Veio o sussurro agudo da voz de Bilbo, e Frodo voltou a si e esticou a mão, subindo para onde o Anel jazia sobre o peito, sobre a corrente, arrastando-se como uma vasta pedra em volta do pescoço.**

 **Estendendo a mão para agarrar o Anel onde todas as respostas estão.**

 **"Como você suportou essa coisa?" Frodo sussurrou para Bilbo, como se as duas fossem as únicas almas na sala, embora todo o Conselho as observasse. "Por anos? Eu não posso imaginar isso."**

 **"Eu mantive-a trancada em uma sala para a qual apenas Gandalf tinha a chave", disse o tio, "e quando comecei a imaginar maneiras de abri-la, lembrei-me de Gollum".**

 **Um tremor percorreu Frodo, lembrando dos contos. O horror das Montanhas da Névoa, pensando, sempre pensando no escuro; governando os goblins das sombras e enchendo os túneis com armadilhas; mas para Bilbo usando o anel na primeira vez, nem um único anão teria vivido. E agora, Legolas, o Elfo, dissera-lhes que Gollum desistira de mandar seus agentes contra o Condado e que finalmente encontrara a coragem de deixar suas montanhas e procurar o próprio Anel. Esse era Gollum, o destino que Frodo compartilharia, se o Anel não fosse destruído.**

 **Só eles não tinham como destruir o Anel.**

 **A Sombra previu todos os movimentos que eles poderiam fazer. Tinha** ** _quase_** **\- Frodo ainda não conseguia imaginar como tinha sido feito, como a Sombra tinha organizado tal coisa -** ** _quase_** **manobrado o Conselho para enviar o Anel direto para Mordor com apenas um minúsculo guarda colocado, como teriam feito se Frodo e Bilbo não estivessem lá.**

 **E tendo perdido a mais rápida das derrotas possíveis, a única questão que restava era quanto tempo levaria para perder. Gandalf demorou demais, demorou demais para pôr em marcha em andamento. Poderia ter sido tão fácil, se ao menos Bilbo tivesse partido oitenta anos antes, se ao menos Bilbo tivesse sido informado do que Gandalf já suspeitava, se o coração de Gandalf não se tivesse afastado silenciosamente da possibilidade de estar embaraçosamente errado ...**

 **A mão de Frodo tremeu em seu peito; sem pensar, seus dedos começaram a subir novamente em direção ao grande peso da corrente em que o Anel estava pendurado.**

 **Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era colocar o anel.**

 **Apenas isso, e tudo ficaria claro para ele, mais uma vez a lentidão e a lama deixariam seus pensamentos, todas as possibilidades e futuros transparentes para ele, ele veria através dos planos da Sombra e planejaria um contra-ataque irresistível -**

 **\- e ele nunca seria capaz de tirar o Anel, não de novo, não por qualquer vontade que lhe restaria. Tudo o que Frodo teve daqueles momentos foram lembranças desvanecidas, mas ele sabia que tinha sido como morrer, deixar todas as suas torres de pensamento desmoronarem e se tornar apenas Frodo mais uma vez. Parecia que estava morrendo, ele se lembrava de muito do Weathertop, mesmo que ele se lembrasse pouco mais. E se ele vestisse o Anel novamente, seria melhor morrer com ele em seu dedo, encerrar sua vida enquanto ainda era ele mesmo; pois Frodo sabia que não poderia suportar os efeitos de usar o Anel uma segunda vez, não depois quando a clareza ilimitada se perdesse para ele ...**

 **Frodo olhou ao redor do Conselho, para os pobres Sábios sem líder, perdidos, e ele sabia que eles não poderiam derrotar a Sombra por sua própria força.**

 **"Vou usá-lo uma última vez", disse Frodo, sua voz quebrada e falhando, como ele sabia desde o começo que ele diria no final, "uma última vez para encontrar a resposta para este Conselho, e então haverá outros hobbits".**

 **"** ** _Não!_** **", Gritou a voz de Sam, quando o outro hobbit começou a se apressar de onde ele havia se escondido; mesmo quando Frodo, com movimentos tão rápidos e precisos quanto um Nazgûl, tirou o Anel de debaixo de sua camisa; e de alguma forma Bilbo já estava de pé ali e já tinha enfiado o dedo.**

 **Tudo aconteceu antes mesmo que a equipe de Gandalf pudesse apontar, antes que Aragorn pudesse nivelar o cabo da espada; os Anões gritaram em choque e os Elfos ficaram consternados.**

 **"Claro", disse a voz de Bilbo, quando Frodo começou a chorar: "Estou vendo agora, finalmente entendo tudo. Ouça, ouça e rapidamente, eis o que você deve fazer ..."**

 **A BRUXA E O GUARDA-ROUPA**

 **Com um olhar crítico, Peter examinou o acampamento, centauros com seus arcos, castores com suas longas adagas e falando com ursos vestidos com cotas de malha enrolada sobre eles. Ele estava no comando, porque ele era um dos míticos Filhos de Adão e se declarara rei supremo de Nárnia; mas a verdade era que ele não sabia muito sobre acampamentos, armas e patrulhas de guarda. No final, tudo o que pôde ver foi que todos pareciam orgulhosos e confiantes, e Peter tinha que esperar que eles estivessem certos sobre isso; porque se você não pudesse acreditar em seu próprio povo, não poderia acreditar em ninguém.**

 **"Eles me assustariam, se eu tivesse que lutar contra eles", Peter disse finalmente, "mas eu não sei se é o suficiente para assustar ...** ** _ela_** **"** ** _._**

 **"Você não acha que esse misterioso leão vai realmente aparecer e nos ajudar, acha?" disse Lucy. Sua voz era muito quieta, de modo que nenhuma das criaturas em torno deles ouvisse. "Só seria legal realmente tê-lo, você não acha, em vez de apenas deixar as pessoas pensarem que ele nos colocou no comando?"**

 **Susan sacudiu a cabeça, sacudindo as flechas mágicas na aljava em suas costas. "Se houvesse realmente alguém assim", disse Susan, "ele não teria deixado a Feiticeira Branca cobrir a terra com o inverno por cem anos, não é?"**

 **"Eu tive o sonho mais estranho", disse Lucy, com a voz ainda mais baixa, "onde não precisávamos organizar nenhuma criatura ou convencê-los a lutar, apenas entramos neste lugar e o leão já estava aqui, com todos os exércitos já reunidos, e ele foi e resgatou Edmund, e então nós montamos ao lado dele nessa tremenda batalha onde ele matou a Feiticeira Branca ... "**

 **"O sonho teve uma moral?" disse Peter.**

 **"Eu não sei", disse Lucy, piscando e parecendo um pouco confusa. "No sonho, tudo parecia inútil de alguma forma."**

 **"Eu acho que talvez a terra de Nárnia estivesse tentando lhe dizer", disse Susan, "ou talvez tenha sido apenas seus sonhos tentando lhe dizer que, se houvesse realmente uma pessoa como esse leão, não haveria uso para** ** _nós_** **".**

 **MY LITTLE PONY: AMIZADE É CIÊNCIA**

 **"Applejack, que me disse abertamente que eu estava enganada, representa o espírito da ...** ** _honestidade!_** **" Twilight Sparkle levantou a cabeça ainda mais alto, crina soprando como um vento sobre o céu escuro de seu pescoço. "Fluttershy, que se aproximou do manticore para descobrir sobre o espinho em sua pata, representa o espírito da ...** ** _investigação!_** **Pinkie Pie, que percebeu que os rostos terríveis eram apenas árvores, representa o espírito de ...** ** _formular hipóteses alternativas!_** **Rarity, que resolveu o problema da serpente representa o espírito da ...** ** _criatividade!_** **Rainbow Dash, que viu através da falsa oferta do desejo de seu coração, representa o espírito de ...** ** _análise!_** **Marie-Susan, que nos fez convencê-la de que estávamos certas antes de ela concordar em vir em nossa expedição, representa o espírito da ...** ** _revisão por pares!_** **E quando esses elementos são inflamados pela centelha de curiosidade que reside no coração de todos nós, cria o sétimo elemento - o elemento da Ciên- "**

 **A explosão de poder que surgiu foi como um vento de noite sem lua, pegou Marie-Susan antes que o pônei pudesse mesmo se encolher, e ela se foi sem deixar vestígios antes que qualquer um deles tivesse a chance de voltar do choque.**

 **Da coisa escura que estava no centro do estrado onde os Elementos tinham sido quebrados, do esboço preto-escasso reconhecível de um cavalo, veio uma voz que parecia ignorar todas as orelhas e queimar como fogo frio, soando diretamente no cérebro de todos que ouviam:**

 ** _Você esperava que eu ficasse aqui e deixasse você terminar?_**

 **Twilight Sparkle olhou para o espaço onde Marie-Susan estava, onde não restava nenhum vestígio do unicórnio.** ** _Ela - ela apenas - ela -_** **No fundo de sua mente, inaudível, ela estava ciente de que Rarity estava gritando.**

 ** _Isso não foi uma desintegração,_** **disse a voz de Nightmare.** ** _Eu a enviei para outro lugar._**

 **O grito de Rarity parou abruptamente.**

 **Twilight Sparkle sentiu como se seu próprio grito estivesse apenas começando. Sete. Eram necessários sete pôneis para usar os Elementos do Inquérito. Todos sabiam que, não importando quão honesto, investigativo, cético, criativo, analítico ou curioso você fosse, o que realmente fazia seu trabalho ser Ciência é quando você publicou seus resultados em um periódico de prestígio. Todo mundo sabia disso. Poderia haver mais de um Elemento da Revisão por Pares de cada vez - quanto tempo levaria para encontrar outro - e Nightmare não ficaria parada lá e permitiria que o fizessem -**

 **"Onde?" gritou Rainbow Dash. "Onde você a colocou?"**

 ** _Coloquei o pequeno pônei no mesmo lugar em que selei à minha patética irmã, no coração de seu patético sol._**

 **"Ela vai morrer!" gritou Fluttershy, encarando o pesadelo com horror. "É muito quente, ela vai queimar!"**

 ** _Não se preocupe._** ** _O poder do pesadelo envolve sua amiguinha, mantendo-a segura e fresca, sustentando-a sem comida ou bebida._** ** _Ela vai sofrer nada mais do que o tédio ..._**

 **O contorno preto-escuro saiu do palanque, caminhando devagar, deliberadamente, passando pelos seis pôneis restantes.**

 ** _... desde que o poder do pesadelo não seja quebrado._** ** _Por quaisquer planos de apoio que minha irmã possa ter acionado, por exemplo, e que possam ser conhecidos por vocês._** ** _Nesse caso, ela irá vaporizar instantaneamente._** ** _Que coisa adorável, amizade._** ** _Faz um instrumento tão maravilhoso de chantagem._** ** _Certifique-se de manter seguro os Elementos do Inquérito._** ** _Você não iria querer que ninguém mais os usasse em mim agora, iria?_**

 **"Não", sussurrou Twilight Sparkle, quando o horror começou a surgir sobre ela.**

 **Em seguida, uma sensação de arrepio por toda a sua pele, quando o Pesadelo passou por ela, e o poder mortal a roçou com sua carícia fria.**

 ** _Agora, se me perdoar, meus pequenos pôneis, tenho uma noite eterna para governar._**

 **A ALDEIA ESCONDIDA NA CLAREZA**

 **"Considere o poder computacional necessário para manifestar mais de cem clones da sombra", disse o gênio Uchiha em seus tons desapaixonados. "É um erro de racionalidade, Sakura, dizer 'acaso' e pensar que você explicou alguma coisa. 'Acaso' é simplesmente o nome que se dá aos dados que se está ignorando."**

 **"Mas** ** _tem_** **que ser um acaso!" Sakura gritou. Com esforço, ela acalmou sua voz na precisão cuidadosa esperada de um ninja da racionalidade; ela não faria com que a paixão dela pensasse que ela era idiota. "Como você disse, o poder computacional necessário para usar mais de cem Kage Bunshin é simplesmente absurdo. Estamos falando do nível de uma grande superinteligência. Naruto é o último morto da nossa classe. Ele não é nem inteligente, e muito menos tem superinteligência!"**

 **Os olhos do Uchiha brilharam, quase como se ele tivesse ativado seu Espertingan. "Naruto pode manifestar uma centena de clones de ação independente. Ele** ** _deve_** **ter o poder cerebral necessário. Mas, sob circunstâncias normais, algo o impede de usar esse poder computacional eficientemente ... como uma mente em guerra em si mesma, talvez? Acredito que Naruto está de alguma forma ligado a uma superinteligência, e como um recém-formado genin, ele, como nós, tem quinze anos de idade. O que aconteceu quinze anos atrás, Sakura?"**

 **Levou um momento para Sakura compreender, lembrar, e então ela entendeu.**

 **O ataque da Raposa Demônio de Nove-Cerébros.**

 **Apenas uma pequena criatura branca com orelhas grandes e cauda maior e olhos vermelhos redondos. Não era mais forte do que uma raposa comum, não respirava fogo nem possuía olhos de laser, não possuía chakra nem magia de espécie alguma, mas sua inteligência era mais de oito mil vezes a de um ser humano.**

 **Centenas foram mortos, metade dos prédios destruídos, quase toda a vila de Beisugakure foi destruída.**

 **"Você acha que o Kyubey está escondido dentro de Naruto?" Sakura disse. Um momento depois, seu cérebro automaticamente passou a preencher as implicações óbvias da teoria. "E o conflito de software entre suas existências é por que ele age como um idiota tagarela na metade do tempo, mas pode controlar cem Kage Bunshin. Huh. Isso faz ... muito sentido ... na verdade ..."**

 **Sasuke deu a ela o breve e desdenhoso aceno de cabeça de alguém que havia descoberto tudo isso por conta própria, sem que ninguém mais precisasse** ** _alertá-lo_** **.**

 **"Ano ..." disse Sakura. Apenas anos de exercícios de sanidade canalizaram seu pânico total em opções políticas pragmaticamente úteis. "Não deveríamos ...** ** _contar a_** **alguém sobre isso? Por exemplo, nos próximos cinco segundos?"**

 **"Os adultos já sabem", Sasuke disse sem emoção. "É a explicação óbvia para o tratamento deles de Naruto. Não, a verdadeira questão é como isso se encaixa na destruição dos Uchiha ..."**

 **"Eu não vejo como isso se encaixa", começou Sakura.**

 **"** ** _Deve_** **encaixar!" Um toque de emoção frenética cintilou na voz de Sasuke. "Eu perguntei ao homem** ** _por que_** **ele fez isso, e ele me disse que quando eu soubesse a resposta, isso explicaria** ** _tudo!_** **Certamente** ** _isso_** **também deve ser parte do que deve ser explicado!"**

 **Sakura suspirou para si mesma. Sua hipótese pessoal era que Itachi estava apenas tentando levar seu irmão à paranoia clínica.**

 **"Ei, crianças", disse a voz do sensei de racionalidade deles de seus fones de ouvido de rádio. "Há uma aldeia em Wave tentando construir uma ponte, e ela continua caindo sem nenhuma razão que alguém conseguiu descobrir. Encontre-se nos portões ao meio-dia. É hora da sua primeira missão de análise de classificação C".**

 **(** ** _Isso agora inspirou uma fanfiction prolongada, "Lighting Up the Dark" de Velorien. NT: Eu não li ela ainda, se alguém estiver interessado eu posso pegar para fazer a tradução dela._** **)**

 **ERDŐS NAS CORRENTES**

 **"Como você pôde fazer isso, Anita?" disse Richard, sua voz muito apertada. "Como você poderia co-autorar um artigo com Jean-Claude? Você** ** _estuda_** **os mortos-vivos, você não colabora com eles nos jornais!"**

 **"E você?" Eu cuspi. "Você foi co-autor de um artigo com Sylvie! Está tudo bem para** ** _você_** **ser prolífico, mas não** ** _eu?_** **"**

 **"Eu sou o** ** _chefe do instituto dela_** **", rosnou Richard. Eu podia sentir as ondas da ciência irradiando dele; ele estava com raiva. "Eu** ** _tenho_** **que trabalhar com Sylvie, isso não significa nada! Eu pensei que nossa própria pesquisa era especial, Anita!"**

 **"É"** ** _,_** **eu disse, sentindo-me impotente sobre minha incapacidade de explicar as coisas para Richard. Ele não entendia a emoção de ser um polímata, os novos mundos que estavam se abrindo para mim. "Eu não compartilhei** ** _nossa_** **pesquisa com ninguém -"**

 **"Mas você queria", disse Richard.**

 **Eu não disse nada, mas sabia que o olhar no meu rosto dizia tudo.**

 **"Deus, Anita, você mudou", disse Richard. Ele parecia cair em si mesmo. "Você percebe que os monstros estão fazendo piadas sobre os números de Blake, agora? Eu costumava ser seu parceiro em tudo, e agora - eu sou apenas outro lobisomem com um número de Blake de 1."**

 **THUNDERSMARTS**

 **"Estou** ** _farto_** **disso!" gritou Liono. "Cansado de fazer isso** ** _todas as semanas!_** **Nossa espécie era capaz de** ** _viagem interestelar_** **, Panthro, eu** ** _sei_** **as quantidades de energia envolvidas! Não há** ** _como_** **você não conseguir construir uma bomba nuclear ou dirigir um asteróide ou de** ** _alguma forma_** **explodir a pirâmide desse idiota imortal!"**

 **HE-MAN E OS MESTRES DA RACIONALIDADE**

 **"Fabuloso conhecimento secreto me foi revelado no dia em que ergui meu livro mágico e disse:** ** _Pelo poder do teorema de Bayes!_** **"**

 **FATE / SANE NIGHT**

 ** _Eu sou o cerne dos meus pensamentos_** ** _  
Crença é meu corpo_** ** _  
E a escolha é meu sangue_** ** _  
Eu revisei mais de mil julgamentos_** ** _  
Sem medo da perda_** ** _  
Nem ciente de ganho_** ** _  
Ter resistido a dor para atualizar muitas vezes_** ** _  
Esperando pela chegada da verdade._** ** _  
Este é o único caminho incerto._** **  
** ** _Minha vida inteira foi ..._** ** _  
Trabalho de Bayes Ilimitado!_**

 **O NOME DA RACIONALIDADE**

 **O menino de onze anos que um dia se tornaria lendário - matador de dragões, matador de reis - tinha apenas um pensamento em mente, quando se aproximou do Chapéu Seletor para entrar no estudo dos mistérios.**

 ** _Em qualquer lugar, mas a Corvinal em qualquer lugar, menos a Corvinal, por favor, em qualquer lugar, menos a Corvinal ..._**

 **Mas assim que a borda do antigo dispositivo de feltro escorregou na testa,**

 **"CORVINAL!"**

 **Quando a mesa enfeitada de azul começou a aplaudi-lo, quando ele se aproximou da terrível mesa onde passaria os próximos sete anos, Kvothe já estava estremecendo por dentro, esperando pelo inevitável; e o inevitável aconteceu quase ao mesmo tempo, exatamente como ele temia, antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de se sentar corretamente.**

 **"Assim!" Um menino mais velho disse com a expressão feliz de alguém que pensou em algo terrivelmente inteligente. "Kvothe o Corvo, hein?"**

 **TENGEN TOPPA GURREN RACIONALITY 40K**

 **Eu tenho uma história verdadeiramente maravilhosa para este cruzamento que esta margem é muito estreita para conter.**

 **CREPÚSCULO UTILITÁRIO**

 ** _(Nota: Escrito depois que eu ouvi que Alicorn estava escrevendo uma fanfic de Crepúsculo, mas antes de ter lido _Luminosidade_. É óbvio que você é um de nós.)_**

 **"Edward", disse Isabella com ternura. Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha fria e brilhante. "Você não tem que me proteger de nada. Eu listei todas as vantagens e todas as desvantagens, atribui pesos ponderais consistentes, e é realmente óbvio que os benefícios de se tornar um vampiro superam as desvantagens."**

 **"Bella," Edward disse, e engoliu desesperadamente. "Bella -"**

 **"Imortalidade. Perfeita saúde. Despertar poderes psíquicos. Fácil o suficiente para sobreviver com sangue animal uma vez que você o faça. Até mesmo a beleza, Edward, há pessoas que dariam suas vidas para serem bonitas, e não se atreva a chamá-las de superficiais até você tentar ser feio. Você acha que eu estou com medo da palavra 'vampiro'? Estou cansada de suas restrições deontológicas arbitrárias, Edward. Toda a espécie humana deveria estar partilhando da sua diversão, e as pessoas estão morrendo aos milhares, enquanto você hesita".**

 **A arma na mão de seu amante estava fria contra sua testa. Não o mataria, mas o incapacitaria por tempo suficiente -**

 **(NT: Também não li esse ainda, mas planejo começar esse aqui, se alhuém estiver interessado eu posso tentar traduzir esse também.)**

 **JASMINE E A LÂMPADA**

 **O rosto de Aladdin estava ansioso, mas determinado, quando o recém-criado moleque de rua se dirigiu ao ser azul do poder cósmico pela última vez, preparado para deixar para trás a riqueza e a esperança que ele havia experimentado tão brevemente por causa de seu amigo. "Gênio, eu faço meu terceiro desejo. Eu desejo que você seja -"**

 **A princesa Jasmine, que estivera olhando para aquilo de boca aberta, sem acreditar no que estava vendo, mal conseguiu superar a paralisia e arrancar a lâmpada da mão do menino antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase fatal.**

 **"Com licença", disse Jasmine. "Aladdin, meu querido, você é fofo, mas você é um idiota, você sabe disso? Você não percebeu como uma vez que Jafar colocou as mãos nesta lâmpada, ele conseguiu seus próprios três desejos - oh, não importa. Gênio, eu desejo que todos sejam sempre jovens e saudáveis, eu desejo que ninguém nunca tivesse que morrer se eles não quisessem, e eu desejo que a inteligência de todos aumente gradualmente a uma taxa de 1 ponto de QI por ano ". Ela jogou a lâmpada de volta para Aladdin. "Volte para o que você estava fazendo."**

 **HAMLET RACIONALISTA**

 **(contribuído por Histocrat no LiveJournal, post 13389, também conhecido como HonoreDB em LessWrong)  
(repostado com permissão)**

 **Hamlet** **  
Interloper, abandone essa brincadeira estranha,  
que faz uso cruel da cegueira da minha dor,  
e o bom coração do meu bom amigo Horatio.  
Ou então, se você tem um título verdadeiro para essa forma amada,  
Conte-me:  
Que desenho eu apresentei ao Rei Hamlet,  
quando tinha seis anos e escasso da minha funda?**

 **Fantasma  
era um unicórnio todo vestido em armadura.**

 **Hamlet  
O que.**

 **Fantasma  
Me escute.**

 **Hamlet** **  
Pai, eu vou.**

 **Fantasma  
Minha hora está quase chegando  
Quando eu à chamas sulfurosas e atormentadoras  
Devo me render.**

 **Hamlet**  
 **Tu estás em tormento?**

 **Fantasma  
Ay, assim como todos os que morrem sem pagar.**

 **Hamlet** **  
Como todo dinamarquês, foi o que aprendi.  
No entanto, eu achava esse capricho inadequado para o Deus todo-poderoso.  
Para todos os que sofrem por mortes, não atendidos pelos sacerdotes escolhidos por Deus,  
para ser punido pelo mal-ordenamento do mundo ...**

 **Fantasma  
Não foi o mundo que me matou nem acidente de nenhum tipo.**

 **HAMLET** **  
O que?**

 **Fantasma  
Se tu alguma vez amaste o teu querido pai,  
Vingar seu assassinato sujo e não natural.**

 **Hamlet** **  
Oh Deus.**

 **Fantasma  
Meu tempo fica cada vez mais curto. Você quer ouvir a história?**

 **Hamlet** **  
Não.**

 **Fantasma  
O que?**

 **Hamlet** **  
Meu amor por você me chama para vingar sua morte  
mas maiores crimes eu ouvi dizer esta noite.  
Se todos os assassinados forem para o inferno e outros também,  
quem teria confessado se eles tivessem o tempo,  
Se as pessoas que são, em equilíbrio, boas, sofrem terrivelmente  
nas mãos de Deus, então eu desafio o plano de Deus.**

 **Bom Fantasma, como alguém que habita além do véu  
você sabe coisas que nós mortais raramente concebemos.  
Diga-me: existe algum filtro ou dispositivo,  
fora do estar da natureza, mas não fora de seu potencial,  
pelo qual a própria morte pode ser escapada?**

 **Fantasma  
Você procura fugir do inferno?**

 **Hamlet**  
 **Eu procuro negar o Inferno a todos!  
e o céu também, pois suspeito do paraíso do nosso Deus louco  
pode ser uma coisa insignificante, ao lado do céu que farei da Terra,  
quando me tornar seu rei imortal.**

 **Fantasma  
Eu não me importo com essas coisas.  
A morte e o inferno tiraram todos os meus desejos  
salvo por vingança contra o meu assassino.**

 **Hamlet**  
 **Não serás vingado, a não ser que jureis:  
como eu matarei o teu assassino, irás conceder-me os meios  
pelo qual eu poderia matar a morte.**

 **Quem te matou se juntará a você no Poço,  
e então é isso. Não haverá mais inchaço das fileiras do Inferno.**

 **Fantasma  
Feito. Quando meu irmão for morto, aquele que derramou o veneno no meu ouvido  
então eu derramarei a sua preciosa verdade:  
a criação da Pedra Filosofal. Com esta pedra, tu podes criar  
um suco para tornar qualquer homem imune à morte, e mais transmutar  
metal base para ouro, para financiar a provisão deste suco para toda a humanidade.**

 **Hamlet** **  
Realmente não há nada além do sonho da filosofia.  
Espere.  
O homem a quem devo matar é meu tio, o rei?**

 **Fantasma  
Ay, aquele incestuoso, aquele animal adulterado,  
Com feitiçaria de sua inteligência, com presentes traidores**

 **Hamlet** **  
De fato, ele tem tais presentes que eu quase me desespero,  
de matá-lo e ainda ter que suceder em seu trono.  
Será uma luta incrível por apostas incríveis.  
Tens algum conselho?**

 ** _Um galo canta._** ** _Saida do Fantasma._**

 **(O HonoreDB agora estendeu isso para um ebook completo)  
(intitulada _Um desejo Mais Incorreto Que o Paraíso: A Tragédia do Príncipe Hamlet e a Pedra Filosofal)  
(disponível por $ 3 em makefoil dot com)  
(sim com certeza)**

 **MOBY DICK E OS MÉTODOS DA RACIONALIDADE**

 **(como relatado por Eneasz em LessWrong)**

 **"Vingança?" disse o homem de pernas de pau. "Contra uma** ** _baleia?_** **Não, eu decidi que irei apenas continuar com a minha vida."**

 **ALICE NA TERRA ONDE AS COISAS SÃO MAIS LOUCAS DO QUE AQUI**

 **(como primeiro escrito por braindoll em uma revisão deste capítulo, com algumas edições posteriores)**

 **Alice estava sentada ao lado da irmã no banco, lendo um livro. Ela tinha vários amigos que eram mais velhos, e se ela apenas pedisse gentilmente, eles ficavam felizes em emprestar seus livros sem tantas fotos e conversas como era apropriado para uma garota da idade dela.**

 **Os dias quentes muitas vezes a faziam sentir-se sonolenta e estúpida, por isso Alice tinha preventivamente molhado um lenço e colocado na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ainda assim, sua mente tinha saído vagando (como se fosse um gatinho cujo dono havia tirado os olhos por um momento), e ela tinha acabado de decidir que o prazer de fazer um colar de margaridas valeria cerca de 4/3 do trabalho de levantar-se e apanhar as margaridas, o que, não obstante, não era igual ao custo de oportunidade de abaixar o livro, quando de repente um Coelho Branco de olhos cor-de-rosa correu para perto dela.**

 **Não havia nada tão notável nisso; nem, de fato, achava Alice tão fora do comum ouvir o Coelho dizer para si mesmo: "Oh, nossa! Oh, nossa! Eu me atrasarei!" Mas quando o Coelho realmente** ** _tirou um relógio do bolso do colete,_** **e olhou para ele, e depois se apressou, Alice congelou em súbita clareza e medo, pois nunca tinha visto um coelho com um colete com bolso ou um relógio para tirar dele. "Oh, que situação", ela disse para si mesma (embora não em voz alta; há muito que se curara desse hábito, já que isso fazia com que as pessoas a levassem ainda menos a sério do que já o faziam). "Se eu não reconheci imediatamente o quanto mais curioso era aquele coelho que um coelho comum, então algo está interferindo na minha curiosidade, e isso é o mais curioso de tudo." Então, queimando com perguntas, ela correu pelo campo atrás dele, e chegou bem a tempo de vê-lo abrir um grande buraco de coelho sob a cerca.**

 **BEM-VINDO AO MUNDO REAL**

 **(obrigado a dsummerstay por me lembrar de postar este aqui)**

 **MORPHEUS: Por muito tempo, eu não acreditaria. Mas então eu vi os campos com meus próprios olhos, assisti-los liquefazer os mortos para que eles pudessem servir de alimento por via intravenosa para os vivos -**

 **NEO** ** _(educadamente)_** **: Com licença, por favor.**

 **MORPHEUS: Sim, Neo?**

 **NEO: Eu fiquei quieto o máximo que pude, mas sinto uma certa necessidade de falar neste momento. O corpo humano é a fonte de energia mais ineficiente que você poderia imaginar. A eficiência de uma usina de energia na conversão de energia térmica em eletricidade** ** _diminui à_** **medida que você opera as turbinas a temperaturas mais baixas. Se você tivesse qualquer alimento que os humanos pudessem comer, seria mais eficiente queimá-lo em uma fornalha do que dá-lo aos seres humanos. E agora você está me dizendo que a comida deles são** ** _os corpos dos mortos, alimentando os vivos?_** **Você nunca ouviu falar das leis da termodinâmica?**

 **MORPHEUS: Onde** ** _você_** **ouviu sobre as leis da termodinâmica, Neo?**

 **NEO: Qualquer um que tenha passado por uma aula de ciências no ensino médio deveria saber sobre as leis da termodinâmica!**

 **MORPHEUS: Onde você foi para o ensino médio, Neo?**

 **(Pausa.)**

 **NEO: ... na Matrix.**

 **MORPHEUS: As máquinas contam mentiras elegantes.**

 **(Pausa.)**

 **NEO** ** _(em voz baixa)_** **: Por favor, posso ter um livro de física de verdade?**

 **MORPHEUS: Não existe tal coisa, Neo. O universo não funciona em matemática.**


End file.
